(2) Dawn of a new Era
by MacGuffin65
Summary: Skynet never became operational and Judgement Day was prevented. The Connor Team and their new allies must find their place in a world that is no longer threatened by a nuclear holocaust. But that doesn't mean the fight is over. They must operate in secret and fight the remaining enemies who still pose a threat to humanity. To defeat them, they must go completely new ways...
1. The Morning after

.

* * *

 **DAWN OF A NEW ERA**

 **A _"Terminator – The Sarah Connor Chronicles"_ Fan Fiction **

**by**

 **MacGuffin65**

* * *

Summary:

Skynet never became operational and Judgement Day was prevented. The Connor Team and their new allies must find their place in a world that is no longer threatened by a nuclear holocaust. But that doesn't mean the fight is over. They must operate in secret and fight the remaining enemies who still pose a threat to humanity. To defeat them, they must go completely new ways...

* * *

 ** _This story is a sequel to my previous story, "A New Timeline"! It won't make any sense to you if you haven't read the previous story! _**

* * *

_Again, this will contain **explicit love scenes** , therefore it's **rated M.** If you're easily offended by that, I recommend not reading it. Don't say I didn't warn you ;-)_

 _Otherwise, enjoy yourselves ;-)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Terminator – The Sarah Connor Chronicles", I'm just borrowing the characters for writing my own stories._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: "THE MORNING AFTER"_**

* * *

 **Monday, June 30th, 2008 – 01:45 a.m.**

 **Burbank**

"Could we please have some clothes now?" Savannah begged in an urging tone.

She, Allie and Sydney kept trying to cover up their nudity and had turned their backs towards the others.

"I'll be right back," Cameron said and quickly ran into the house.

"About time," Allie complained.

"Seriously?" John asked a little annoyed. "What did you expect when you teleport yourself directly into our back yard?"

"Oh, we're so sorry," Sydney replied with a sarcastic undertone. "Who could predict that you're all still wide awake at this time of night?"

"Did you hope to snatch some clothes from the laundry or what was your plan?" Jesse asked.

"Fat chance with two cyborgs on watch," Alison added.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sarah asked authoritatively to stop the bickering.

Before they could answer, John's cellphone rang. It was Catherine Weaver.

"Hello Catherine … yes, I know … No, three female humans … yes, everything's all right, don't worry … we'll talk tomorrow … I know … Yes … early afternoon will be fine … Bye."

"Was that…?" Savannah asked.

"Catherine Weaver, yes," John answered. "She wanted to check if everything was all right because the TDDS went off and nearly gave Mr. Murch a heart attack."

Cameron returned with three bathrobes which she handed to the new arrivals. They thanked her and put them on, fastened the belts, then turned around and faced John and the others.

"Can we go inside now please?" Allie asked.

* * *

They gathered in the living room and faced each other like two opposing sports teams. Allie, who was no other than Alison Young, the girl Cameron had been shaped after, looked almost identical to Cameron. Only her hair was shorter. Sydney had only little resemblance to her sister Lauren – they had the same mother but different fathers. She was the same size as Cameron and Allie and very pretty but with a pale skin tone that made her look a little like a goth girl.

Savannah had an undeniable resemblance to Catherine Weaver but with rounder, friendlier facial features. She was a couple of years older and a little taller than the other two. While they all mustered each other, Sydney's eyes were locked only on Lauren. Suddenly, she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry but I can't hold back any longer," Sydney said and hugged Lauren, starting to sob uncontrollably into her shoulder.

Lauren was completely taken by surprise and didn't know how to react. Hesitantly, she put her arms around Sydney and looked at the others for help, support or some clue about how to behave in that situation.

"You have to understand her," Allie said, noticing Lauren's confusion. "Your death in our timeline hit her very hard. You were more like a mother to her, not just a sister."

"I'm sorry," Sydney declared and loosened herself from Lauren, smiling weakly. "I guess I'm kinda like your big sister now, I'm six years older than you. This is so freaking weird."

Lauren couldn't think of anything to say and just smiled awkwardly.

"I'm afraid all three of us have that problem," Savannah said and looked at John. "God, you're so young. I was five when I first met you in Dr. Sherman's office. You tied my shoe laces, remember?"

John nodded, feeling a little dazed.

"For me that was twenty-two years ago," Savannah continued. "And of those twenty-two years, I've been calling you 'daddy' for twenty years. I remember this house, I lived here for almost seven years after my mother was killed by the Triple-Eights in Gates. I watched Sydney growing up. I was twelve and she was seven when Judgement Day came."

She looked at Sarah and Charley.

"And you were like our grandparents."

The two looked at each other dumbfounded but seemed to be rather touched. They saw that tears had formed in Savannah's eyes. Allie put an arm around her stepsister.

"I cannot remember the faces of my real parents anymore," she said and looked John and Cameron in the eyes. "I have no pictures left of Claire and Richard Young, everything was destroyed when I was six years old. You came and took me to safety with you. All I have left, are a few happy memories and glimpses of a house and garden in Palmdale. The only parents I remember, the only ones I know and love, are John and Cameron Connor."

Cameron tilted her head a little, like she always did when she didn't know what to reply. Allie chuckled, and tears started flowing from her eyes as well.

"I know and love that expression of yours so much," Allie stated, fighting the urge to embrace her. "I've known what you are from the very beginning and I know that in another timeline, you were created in my image... and killed me. I don't care, never did. I only know and love you as my mother and that's what you'll always be to me."

John swallowed hard, then cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"So…," he said, and everyone noticed he had become quite emotional as well, "I take it you're from the timeline we received Alison's new body from?"

"Yes," Savannah confirmed and smiled at Alison. "I'm glad to see it has worked. We're all happy to finally meet you, Alison. Mom and dad have told us so many things about you."

"They have?" Alison asked surprised and looked at John and Cameron, who looked back in an equally surprised manner.

"Yes," Sydney said. "Only good things, of course. John, _our_ John, never really got over the loss. Deep inside, he was a broken man after you had sacrificed yourself. I'm so glad our plan has worked and that you're united again now."

" _Your_ plan?" John asked. "Not Cameron's plan?"

"We all worked on it together," Savannah clarified. "John, Cameron, Sarah, we three, Morris…" she hesitated for a moment and looked around, "Where is Morris anyway? He should have prepared you for our arrival and meet with us here."

John, Cameron and Alison looked at each other.

"He… um… didn't make it," John said and explained to them what had happened in Gates, how he'd saved Catherine but lost his life when he got shot by a Triple-Eight.

"Oh no, no! Nooo!" Sydney exclaimed, covered her mouth with her hands and started crying, devastated from hearing the bad news.

Savannah and Allie caught her before her knees gave way. Without hesitation, Lauren stepped forward and embraced Sydney, who gladly flung her arms around her sister and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Morris was like a father to her," Savannah declared while Sydney wailed in grief. "We said goodbye to Morris just about fifteen minutes ago. We went first. Since his actions would change the timeline, he had to go last. It's been a difficult time for all of us and this was supposed to be a safe haven for us all."

"A safe haven?" Derek inquired.

"We evacuated," Allie stated.

"Evacuated?" Sarah asked. "That doesn't sound good."

"It was a nightmare," Allie explained. "Skynet got the upper hand again after we already thought we had beaten it. Those new TOL-900's really kicked our asses and caused mayhem everywhere. Our headquarters were about to be taken by the enemy, so it was decided that some of us should evacuate into the past, hoping to save Catherine Weaver that way and stop Skynet from ever being crated."

"Well, at least that part of the plan has worked," Alison stated. "Are you three the only ones who were evacuated?"

"We were four... with Morris. The rest decided to stay and fight to the end."

"Was it that bad?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Savannah confirmed. "Mom... uh, I mean Cameron, had led a command unit to steal a TOL-900 body from Skynet's new factory near Mira Monte," Savannah continued. "She returned as the sole survivor but heavily damaged and brought the body we needed. It took us two weeks to reconfigure the TOL-900's hardware in a way it would accept a TOK-700 chip. Mom used her chip to test the body over and over again, until it finally worked to our satisfaction."

"Our headquarters were already under attack when we sent the body back to the year 2006," Sydney added.

"Why 2006?" Lauren asked.

"I assume to make sure Catherine's TDDS wouldn't pick it up," John replied.

"Correct," Savannah said. "To avoid any risk of a premature discovery of the body, the TDE was set to materialize the bubble in solid rock. Mom chose the destination in the San Gabriel Mountains. We three went through next to appear here after the attack on Simdyne was over. Behind us, Morris was to enter the TDE, his destination was the holiday resort in Oregon. We were supposed to meet him here again..."

"We have to assume the rest fought till the end," Allied added, "the TDE was set to self-destruct and... well... it doesn't matter anymore, I guess. Their timeline has ended now."

She fought back the tears again.

"So.. I take it the plan has worked?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, it worked flawlessly," John said. "We blew up Simdyne last night, before pre-Skynet could be moved to safety. Morris didn't tell us about your imminent arrival, but he relayed the most important information successfully to Alison. Today, we went to fetch her new body in the mountains."

Savannah and Allie were relieved. They sank down on the sofa, visibly losing tension. Even Sydney had stopped crying in Lauren's arms.

"Then Morris' sacrifice at least wasn't for nothing," she declared, and the other two nodded.

"The plan has worked, yes," Derek confirmed with a sigh, "but it looks like things are not going to get less complicated anytime soon."

"We don't want to be a burden," Allie stated. "We're here to strengthen your team. We are experienced, well-trained fighters. I know this place is already full but if you give us a few days, we'll find accommodation and..."

"Out of the question," Sarah said resolutely. "You're part of the family. We'll manage somehow. Allie, Savannah, Sydney, of course you are welcome to stay with us. We're happy to have you with us."

Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement. The girls rose from the sofa and Sarah gave each of them a big hug. All others followed Sarah's example and welcomed the girls with a warm embrace.

Suddenly, John couldn't help himself anymore but yawned loudly.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't think straight anymore. Why don't we all go to sleep and resume this conversation in the morning?"

"That's a good idea," Sarah stated.

Everyone agreed to that.

"So… where are we going to sleep?" Allie asked.

"Hmmm," John uttered, "we're fresh out of beds but we have two sofas and a spare mattress, would that be okay?"

"I can recommend the sofas," Derek said with a smile.

"That'll be perfect, thanks," Savannah replied. "We're used to much, much worse conditions."

"If you need to use the bathroom," John added, "there's one on the upper floor right opposite of the stairs. Lauren and mom will surely be happy to lend you a nightgown and hand you some towels."

All three girls thanked them with a smile.

"Tomorrow is another day," Sarah said, "we'll talk about how to manage the new situation in the morning. Breakfast at ten, everyone okay with that?"

All of them nodded.

"Okay, then let's set up three makeshift berths for you."

* * *

John closed the door of their bedroom and let himself fall onto the bed. Cameron and Alison started to undress.

"I think we could turn the basement under the kitchen into another bedroom and a bath," Cameron said.

"The basement?" John asked. "Seriously?"

"We're twelve people now, if you count baby Sydney in," Alison replied. "There's definitely need for an extension of the house."

"Mom is right, they're family, they belong with us. Don't they, John?"

John didn't respond. He lay on the bed, already fast asleep. Cameron and Alison looked at each other, smiled, then carefully undressed him without waking him up again, lay down next to him, pulled the blankets over themselves and entered sleep mode.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, June 30th, 2008 – 09:30 a.m.**

 **Burbank**

He'd slept for more than seven hours before the familiar sensation of something warm and wet on his dick woke him up.

"Good morning, my love," Alison chimed and covered John's face in kisses. "It's 9:30 a.m., everyone else is already up. I guess they let you sleep longer."

"I needed it," John said and stretched. "Morning, Cam."

Cam mumbled something that sounded like "Mmmrmnng" while having his cock in her mouth.

"I guess I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow?" John asked.

"You did," Alison confirmed, never stopping to kiss his face.

"I'm sorry, I guess we have to catch up on sex later," he said.

"Won't we shower together?" Alison asked a little disappointed.

"Oh sure," John replied with a wink, "but that's just playing around. When I say sex, I mean that I want to fuck my two cunts until I pass out."

"Mmm, this cunt definitely wants you to fuck her silly." Alison grabbed his hand and guided it between her legs. "Do you feel how wet this cunt is, John?"

He nodded with wide-open eyes.

"This cunt is so wet because she desperately wants to feel her master's cock inside her. May this cunt please insert your cock, master?"

Again, he nodded.

Cameron moved aside. Alison sat up and squatted over John's body, gently taking his hard dick in her hand, inserting it into her pussy.

"Ohmygod," she gasped, as she lowered herself down. "This pussy is much more sensitive than my old one. I almost came already."

Slowly, she started riding him, apparently feeling intense pleasure from it. Cameron started licking and sucking Alison's nipples, then French kissed her sister, while John stroked Cameron's pussy. He couldn't hold back much longer and as he orgasmed, so did Alison. Her climax was intense, and she couldn't remain silent during it.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with this new pussy," she said and lowered herself down to kiss John.

He could feel the hard nipples of her nice, big breasts on his chest and loved the sensation.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three lovers stepped out of their bedroom, freshly showered and fully dressed. The living room was empty, but from the kitchen came the sound of tableware and cutlery being moved into place. The smell of coffee filled the air.

John, Cameron and Alison entered the kitchen to find the usual sight of Derek and Charley reading the newspaper, Lauren feeding baby Sydney and Sarah and Jesse preparing breakfast.

"One of these days we should make the door to your bedroom soundproof," Derek remarked with a smirk.

John's face turned crimson red. He looked at his mother, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"What's the news?" he asked Derek to change the topic.

"The FBI's still in the dark, officially at least. One never knows what goes on behind the scenes. Oh, and Cameron, congratulations, you made the front pages."

He handed her the Los Angeles Times and right below the main article about the Simdyne explosion was a slightly blurry picture of Cameron's face with her sunglasses and her baseball cap on, framed by an article about her heroic deed at the scene of the accident.

"Apparently, you've become a celebrity," Charley added, showing them another newspaper, "The Daily News offers a reward of ten thousand dollars for information on your identity."

"Oh jeeez," John said, "I guess the tabloids will try to outbid each other now."

"No good deed goes unpunished," Charley agreed.

"Well, the good thing is," Alison pointed out, "that they will probably get so many replies from people who _believe_ they know who you are, that the chances of somebody really identifying you are slim."

"Yeah, there are millions of petite brunettes out there. We should just weather it out," Sarah agreed.

"I checked the internet earlier," Lauren reported. "There are several clips that show Cam but only one clip shows the complete scene. It has already been clicked five million times. This is spreading like wildfire, and on a worldwide scale."

"Great," John stated. "Just great. Any good news as well?"

"After a fashion," Lauren said. "None of the clips have captured you or the Jeep so far."

"That's something at least," John agreed.

"Can't we just tell John Henry to delete all those vids?"

"Too late. Once it's on the internet, it won't go away anymore. Besides, if we tried to delete it, conspiracy theorists would have a field day and we'd get even more attention. By the way, where are our new arrivals?"

"Front porch," Lauren replied.

The three walked outside onto the front porch, and indeed Savannah, Allie and Sydney stood there at the balustrade, still in their nightgowns, enjoying the vista in awe. It was a very clear morning, and the skyline of L.A. could be seen very distinctly in ten miles distance. When they noticed John, Cameron and Alison, they turned around. All of them had watery eyes.

"How easy it is to forget what had been lost," Savannah said.

"It's so beautiful," Sydney added.

"And it will endure now," John stated and put his arm around her.

Cameron did the same with Allie, and Alison put her arm around Savannah. They stood there for a minute and enjoyed the view, the blue sky and the distant noise of traffic.

"There's something I don't understand," John finally said.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"Why going through all the trouble to modify a TOL-900 to accept a TOK-700 chip? Weren't there any TOK-700 bodies available?"

"They were never created," Allie answered. "Skynet was aware of the existence of Cameron and what model she was, so a TOK-700 series was never developed. Instead, Skynet and the Grays eventually came up with the TOL-900. Took them years and years of R&D."

"I see..."

"As you already know, mom came back heavily damaged from obtaining the TOL-900 body," Allie explained. "Since she was beyond repair and everything was lost, she helped us with reprogramming the body and then… asked for her chip to be sent into the past with Morris, so that Alison could replace her own with it. Our goodbye was heartbreaking. She... "

Her voice failed her, and she started sobbing again.

"I understand," John said.

"But you are here now," Savannah pointed out and looked at Cameron. "You live. Both of you are alive. That's the only thing that matters."

"Well, look at it this way," Alison replied. "Future Cameron made sure that the Simdyne Tower would be destroyed and that John now has the two of us. And in a way, she also helped to vanquish Skynet, so you could live here with us."

"Yeah," Allie agree in a sad tone. "I guess that's at least some comfort."

Savannah looked at Alison.

"I suppose you have realized by now how advanced your new body is?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "And also how dangerous."

The three girls nodded.

"One could say it's our tit-for-tat," Sydney stated, "our stretched-out middle-finger towards Skynet. We took its latest and most deadly creation and turned it into an instrument to work on our side."

"Did all TOL-900's look like me?" Alison asked.

"No," Savannah said. "Mom… I mean Cameron picked your body for its looks, it was supposed to be a seductress, an advanced infiltration model. But they came in all shapes and sizes, some even in the body of an old women or a crippled man. They spread diseases and deadly mutations everywhere."

"Nasty," John remarked and looked at Alison, "I'm glad they picked you and not the old lady."

He kissed her.

"Was quite an act to get the body to accept the chip, though," Allie said. "Only possible because mom had become more than just a computer. She hacked herself into the systems of the TOL-900 and reprogrammed them. Skynet had outfitted it with several safety precautions to prevent that from happening. The body contained a second CPU that was tasked to reset any chip to factory settings upon the first sign of a reprogramming attempt. But there weren't any factory settings to reset to anymore on mom's… sorry… Cameron's chip, so the effort came to nothing."

"Is that the reason why her first booting process took so long?" John asked.

"I felt nothing of another CPU probing my chip or trying to reset it," Alison stated.

"You're right," Savanna confirmed. "The second CPU was removed after we found out that it had no other purpose. The long reboot happened because of adjustments Alison had to make. Next time the reboot will only take five seconds. If it ever happens, that is. There shouldn't be the necessity for ever accessing your CPU port again."

"Well, except you wanna take a ride in this body one day, sis," Alison said to Cameron and winked. "If you ask really nicely, that is."

Cameron showed Alison the middle finger but smiled. Everyone chuckled.

"I begin to understand why Alison was so important for you," Sydney stated. "You three work together like a clockwork."

John nodded and looked proudly at his girlfriends.

"That was a neat trick, by the way, programming the body to detect my DNA to open the CPU port."

"My idea," Allie said with a big smile. "I'm a molecular biologist."

"And I'm a computer scientist," Savannah added. "Sydney was in training as a field surgeon. Lauren was the head physician of the Los Angeles branch of the resistance."

Sydney's face turned sad again.

"Hey, hey, hey," John said and tightened his grip around her. "You know that nothing's lost, right? Lauren is alive and so is Morris. Granted, they're younger than you now but..."

"I know that," Sydney replied. "I've been telling it to myself all night and I'm glad they're here and that I can get to know them all over again. But that doesn't change the fact that the two people I considered my parents, aren't there anymore. The memories, the things we shared, the things we'd done, I remember it all, but young Lauren and young Morris don't. It will take a while for me to get over it."

"She's right," Allie agreed and looked John in the eyes. "I see you and I see a younger version of my father. I remember you as a different person, a person you might never become now, but what will our relationship be like? Some sort of cousins maybe? You're only sixteen and I'm twenty-two. It would feel so wrong calling you 'dad'... and yet, it would also feel right somehow. It's weird."

John went over to Allie and took her in his arms. She hugged him back and started crying again.

"It doesn't matter how old we are," John said soothingly. "What mom said is right: We are family, you belong here with us. Besides…" he broke the embrace and looked into her face, "… I'm turning seventeen already in five months."

Allie laughed.

"You've always made me laugh when I was sad," she stated and hugged him again. "I'm glad that hasn't changed."

It felt strange to John to hug Allie. She looked like Cameron, her voice was the same but everything else seemed slightly off. She spoke faster and a bit louder, also not as pronounced as Cameron, with different intonations, she smelled differently, she somehow felt differently, her bodily posture was different and her whole attitude was more that of a girl who had just left her teenage state behind to grow up. Cameron was more mature than Allie. Despite the looks, there certainly wouldn't be any danger for John to accidentally mix them up.

"Breakfast is ready!" they heard Sarah shouting from inside.

* * *

Lauren, Jesse and Sarah had done their best and it seemed the investments into the new stove and kitchenware paid off. The breakfast was better than ever, and the three newly-arrived girls indulged themselves in the food.

"We had tons of canned food and stuff," Sydney said with a full mouth. "I mean, the supermarkets all over the country were full of it. Special task forces were constantly roaming the continent for supplies, but getting fresh meat or eggs and veggies was very difficult, even for us privileged ones."

"This is the first proper breakfast I've had in years," Savannah agreed, chewing.

"The life you had, it sounds awful," Lauren stated.

"Yes, and we were even privileged because we were the Connors," Allie added, looking around, "mom and dad always tried to hide the fact from us that food was a problem. But it was, especially for those who lived in the tunnels."

"After some years, we were able to establish farms and ranches again in the less effected regions of America. It still was a problem until the very end, though."

"In our timeline, we used to go hunting at night," Jesse remarked.

"Yes, very risky because of the HK's," Derek added, "and most of the game was contaminated but people didn't care."

"Did many die of radioactive contamination?" Sarah asked.

"Many deformed babies were born and the amount of people dying of cancer rose considerably directly after Judgement Day," Sydney said. "But others were completely unaffected, so eventually it leveled out after ten, twelve years. Every one of us still carries a heightened level of radioactivity, though."

"Don't worry, mom," Cameron appeased, noticing Sarah's worried expression. "It's way below any dangerous levels."

Baby Sydney suddenly started crying and Lauren stood up to bring her to the table, soothingly swaying her in her arms.

"So… that is me, huh?" Sydney asked, looking at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her… I mean hold you… yourself… whatever…?" Lauren asked a little confused.

"Sure," Sydney said and took the baby. "This is so…" she searched for the right words.

"…fucking weird," Allie completed and Sydney nodded.

Savannah stood up from her chair and walked over to look down at the baby.

"Oh… you're so cute, Sydney."

"Which one do you mean?" Allie asked, and everyone laughed.

Baby Sydney stopped crying, looked up at Sydney and giggled.

"Spooky," Lauren said, "as if she knows you're her."

"Can I hold her for a moment, Lauren?" Allie asked.

"Sure."

Sydney handed the baby over to Allie.

"Me next, please," Savannah requested eagerly.

"I suppose," Charley said, "with so many young women in the house, taking care of the baby will be a non-issue from now on."

"We'd love to babysit for you, right?" Savannah asked, and Allie and Sydney nodded.

Derek leaned over to John and whispered into his ear.

"Nine women and three men. We'll have to stand our ground here."

"Ah, don't worry, Derek," Alison said, having heard him of course. "I'm sure they'll still let you change Sydney's diapers from time to time. We all know how much you love that."

All eyes darted towards Derek, who suddenly turned red. Then Alison started laughing out loudly, followed by Cameron and then everyone else.

 **-0-**

It was decided that Sarah, Alison, Sydney, Allie and Savannah would drive to the Mall as a group to go shopping for clothes. The three newcomers were glad to hear that money wasn't an issue in the Connor household.

For the shopping trip, Allie and Sydney found fitting clothes in Alison's wardrobe but expressed that leather and camouflage wasn't really their style. Sydney's feet were a bit smaller, but she could still wear Alison's boots. Savannah was a little taller than the others, with a bigger bust as well, but was able to find jeans and a shirt in Sarah's wardrobe. Luckily, she and Sarah also had the same shoe sizes. Allie and Sydney were excited because the last time they had been to a shopping mall, they had been six and seven years of age and the memories had already faded. Savannah had been twelve and still remembered it vividly, but was as excited as the other two, nevertheless.

Another issue was ID's. Since Chola wasn't available anymore, they had to find other means of acquiring them. Alison simply handed hers over to Allie, that was one problem solved. But Alison, Savannah and Sydney still needed new ID's.

Although it was clear that twelve persons would have fit into both the Suburban and the RAM, it was decided for reasons of flexibility that two additional vehicles were necessary. Jesse offered to put her own white BMW X3 at the family's disposal. It was parked at her place, a small apartment complex in Olive Avenue, where she'd rented an apartment two weeks ago after leaving the hotel. It was only a four-minute drive away.

However, they were still one car short and therefore Jesse and Derek decided to make a trip to the used car dealers in the area to look for something decent to replace Lauren's Jeep. John, Cameron, Charley and Lauren stayed at home to think of a solution for the accommodation problem. They witnessed the others drive off and then returned to the living room.

"I never thought that with only four persons left in the house, it could feel empty," John said and let himself sink down on the sofa.

Cameron sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"Yeah, almost spooky," Lauren agreed.

"But it's nice to have so many people here now," Charley said. "I always dreamed of having a big family and now this seems to have become true."

"The three girls are really nice," Lauren agreed. "Not the usual spoiled brats you often encounter today. Good job bringing them up, you two."

Everyone chuckled.

"I'm glad they didn't want me to come with them, though," John remarked. "Shopping for clothes with five women, that's my definition of hell."

"They seemed to know that, John," Cameron said and snuggled up to him. "They probably know you very well."

"Indeed," he agreed. "They have an advantage over us. Damn, it's so weird. Everyone treats me like the future head of the family, but Lauren and I are the youngest in the house, if you leave baby Sydney aside."

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Cameron rose to check on it.

"It's Kacy," she stated and opened the door.

"Oh, hi," Kacy said and flinched a bit at seeing Cameron, then stepped inside. "I just wanted to bring you the contract and the notarized deed for the sale of the house. I had already prepared it while you were in Oregon. It just needs to be signed. I take it Sarah isn't home? I saw the cars are gone."

"Yeah, we got some surprise visitors who will stay for quite a while and they all went to the shopping mall," John explained. "Not my type of pastime, to be honest."

"Are they… you know… from the government, those surprise visitors?"

"What? Oh! No, they're family."

"Um…" Kacy uttered and looked at Cameron, fiddling with her hands.

"Do you have a question?" Cameron asked.

"Uh… yeah… um… I watched the news and wondered… if…"

"Are you referring to the car accident in Pasadena?" John asked and Kacy nodded. "Yes, that was Cameron. I surely hope you're not planning on telling anyone."

"Uh… no, no, no, of course not," Kacy said quickly and looked at Cameron. "I just wanted to tell you that I think what you did was absolutely awesome. You're a heroine."

"Thank you," Cameron replied with a big smile. "It really was a no-brainer. They were trapped, and I was able to save them."

"But the risk," Kacy said, "the risk of exposing yourself to the public. Why did you take that chance?"

"That's a strange question, Kacy" Cameron responded. "Isn't saving lives more important than anything else?"

"Oh, of course," Kacy agreed and seemed honestly impressed. "We should have more of your kind. People these days only think of themselves. You're an example in benevolence."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"That's… um… that's all I wanted to say," Kacy finally said. "I guess I'll leave you then. See you later."

"See you," they replied in unison, and Kacy left.

"Who'd have thought?" John asked. "This idea of humans and cyborgs living in co-existence? I think it could really work."

 **-0-**

It had been an exhausting morning meeting of the editorial staff in the conference room of the Los Angeles Times. Thomas Novak was back behind his desk and clicked through the articles their competitors had written.

His boss had tricked him into this, flattering him with his past successes. How he'd uncovered the corruption at the LAPD, how he'd gotten head-to-head with a major national chemical company over an environmental scandal. His boss had even gone as far as calling him _"the best nose in Southern California"._

He had taken him by his honor and his pride, and the prospect to prove that traditional journalism and traditional newspapers still had their place in this day and age, where digital media had begun to dominate everything. He was chosen as an elite fighter in the struggle against the bloggers who never got away from their desks and could write every nonsense without any editorial control.

In the end, Novak had agreed. Like all traditional newspapers, the L.A. Times was struggling with keeping its circulation. A new, investigative story was what they urgently needed, to show all those online jerks what journalistic competence meant.

His boss had a fine nose for potential stories and this one smelled like it was just the tip of an iceberg. Tom Novak was an old-school journalist. He was 48 years old and had made himself a name by going out there, leaving the office, doing research in the traditional ways, relying on his investigative skills, his instincts and an army of informants and contacts he had gathered through the years. His private life suffered from it, though. His wife had divorced him fifteen years ago to start a new life with one of those startup nerds. Money. It ruled the world.

He had already mapped out a strategy. First, he planned to seek out the on-site witnesses, then he was to have an interview with the family. Later in the afternoon he would meet with a professor at Caltech, an old friend of his, who was an expert in metallurgy and materials science. Yes, Novak was sure he could solve the marvel around what the yellow press had called _"The Pasadena Mystery Girl"_.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- Even more protagonists – a challenge for sure. I'm anxious to find out how it works out :-)_**

 ** _\- The lemons will be limited to the John-Alison-Cameron love triangle. That doesn't necessarily mean there won't be any other romance or even intimacy, though. It just won't be that explicit._**

 ** _\- The board is set, most of the players are gathered, so let the games begin ;-)_**

 ** _P.S.:_** ** _ ** _Even with the umpteenth proofreading it's almost impossible to get rid of all errors. So, i_** f you find mistakes, typos, grammatical errors or words I used wrongly, please send me a private message, tell me what it is and I will correct it. _**


	2. New Developments

**_CHAPTER 2: "NEW DEVELOPMENTS"_**

* * *

Sarah and the four girls returned from their shopping trip shortly before 2 p.m. When they entered through the front door, they carried at least six large bags each. Upon seeing John's and Charley's astonished faces, they announced that twice as many were still in the Suburban.

"Where are we going to put all that stuff?" John asked.

"Dunno," Savannah said and shrugged.

"Don't care!" Sydney exclaimed.

"I never had so much fun in my life," Allie announced.

"Wow, look at you, sis," Cameron stated.

Everyone looked at Alison. She wore her hair braided again to a long plait, which highlighted her angelic face. The tightly fitting red tee shirt and the blue-jeans boxer shorts emphasized her perfect figure as well as her long, toned legs. She obviously wore a bra now, but it made her glorious breasts stand out even more prominent. Instead of her usual boots, she wore Adidas sneakers with red stripes.

"She redefines beauty, doesn't she?" Lauren asked, not expecting any contradiction. "And she doesn't even wear make-up."

Alison looked at John, seemingly a little embarrassed but also flattered.

"The two most beautiful women in L.A… and they happen to be my girlfriends," he said and pulled both Cameron and Alison close.

"Flatterer," Cameron replied and kissed him.

"The shopping got a little out of hand," Alison admitted, "but we really had so much fun."

She kissed him, too.

"I can't reason against such a strong argument," John said and both girls smiled.

He looked Cameron in the face and didn't see any envy in her eyes. She was just as proud of Alison as everyone else. John was relieved. Of course, she'd noticed what he was doing. They could read each other's faces without saying a word. It was like telepathy. She knew he was probing her face for any signs of jealousy and by smiling warmly, she assured him there wasn't any. Everything was fine. Alison had noticed their exchange of looks and pulled both into a big hug as a reminder of their powerful bonding. Allie, Sydney and Savannah watched the interaction of the three with fascination.

"I hope you don't mind but we already had lunch without you," Charley said.

"That's all right," Sarah replied and kissed Charley, "we ate something at Chevys."

"I suppose Alison stole everyone the show?" Lauren asked.

"Ooh yes… you should have seen the reactions," Sydney confirmed joyfully. "She turned so many heads we made it a game to count them."

"225 in less than an hour," Savannah added.

"At one time a photographer came and handed her his card, saying he wanted to take pictures of her in his studio," Sydney said, "Sarah scared him away, though."

"Oh boy," John replied, "I'm not sure so much attention is good for us."

"Oh, come on, brighten up, John," Allie responded. "Enjoy your new and improved girlfriend. We all love her."

"All right, girls," Sarah said. "let's get the rest of the stuff inside. Catherine and James are coming in less than an hour."

"Oh, that reminds me," Lauren remarked. "I might not be staying with you for very long. Morris is coming over and we're going to the movies. Tonight's his first night shift at Zeira Corp. He should be here any moment."

Sydney suddenly looked nervous.

"Morris is coming here? Now?"

"Relax, Sydney," Savannah said, "It'll be all right. Look at me, I'm going to meet my _'dead'_ mother soon. That'll be a lot weirder."

"Um… about that," Sarah addressed Savannah, "did our future selves ever tell you about Catherine… I mean about her condition… that she is… um…?"

"You mean that she is a liquid metal android, a T-1001?" Savannah asked and looked a little uncomfortable. "Not right away. I was told she died in a fire. But when I was twelve, shortly after Judgement Day, you told me the truth. I didn't talk to you for a week." She smiled apologetically. "I've never seen a liquid metal terminator for real, though. It's part of why I'm so nervous to meet her."

"Well, she doesn't know you're here yet," John said. "I guess the encounter will be interesting for both of you."

Suddenly, they heard other cars coming up the driveway. They all looked out of the windows and saw that it was Jesse in her X3 and Derek in a brand-new silver Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Nice ride," John commented, "looks like there's your new car, Lauren. You can run it in later with Morris."

John winked at her and Lauren winked back with a smile. He realized that going to the movies wasn't all Lauren had in mind. Her next words confirmed it.

"You remember that thing we talked about at the pond, John?" Lauren asked. "I think I'm gonna try it tonight."

Cameron, Alison and John looked at each other and grinned.

"Insider joke," John said in reaction to the puzzled faces of everyone else, not feeling any desire to explain it.

Jesse and Derek entered the house arm in arm and did a double-take at Alison.

"Wow," Derek just stated.

"Hey, babe, eyes here!" Jesse admonished him and turned his face towards hers to kiss him.

Everyone chuckled. Suddenly, the loud blaring of Morris' two-stroke moped could be heard.

"There he is," Lauren said and ran outside to welcome him.

"Maybe I should wait upstairs," Sydney suggested and made a move towards the stairs but Savannah held her back.

"You're not going anywhere," she stated. "We've been through much worse."

They heard Lauren's and Morris' voices coming closer. Apparently, Lauren had already started briefing him about the latest developments. Then both entered the house. Morris said hello to the room and fist-bumped with John while looking around.

"Wow, you have the house full of girls now, buddy, I'm impres…"

He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Alison, his jaw dropping. Lauren snapped her fingers before his eyes.

"Earth to Morris," she said with a light singsong in her voice.

"Oh… um… right," he responded and snapped out of it. "Is that you, Alison? Lauren texted me about your new body but… wow…"

Alison gave him a big smile and Morris smiled back, nearly fainting. Then he looked at Lauren and the grin vanished from his face, being replaced with a sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry, babe, she's having this effect on everyone. It's the pheromones she's permanently emanating, I don't blame you. But Future Cameron assured us in her letter that we'll eventually get immune to it when we've been in Alison's presence for longer."

"Uh, okay… not sure if it's really just that, though... she's magnificent. I mean... you're also very beautiful, Lauren, make no mistake, it's just that..."

"You better stop talking now, buddy," John recommended amused.

Morris avoided Lauren's grim expression. He cleared his throat and looked at the three new girls,

"So, uh... you three are all from the future, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Allie. You probably caught the resemblance to Cameron already."

"Oh yes, yes. Lauren told me about your, uh… common 'history'."

"And I'm Savannah."

"Hi Savannah. And you are…?"

"I… I'm Sydney… the adult version, I mean… heh…"

"Yeah, that is so far out," Morris stated. "It must feel so odd seeing that little baby there, knowing it is you, and…"

"You could say that again," Sydney replied nervously. "Feels really odd seeing _you_ so young as well."

"Oh... so you know me, in the future I mean?" Morris asked surprised.

"Morris, I love you," Lauren said, "but sometimes you're really thick."

"What?" Why are you...?"

"You and I will be a couple, and you and I will bring up baby Sydney… together... now do your math."

"What? We… what do you… Ooooooooooooooooooh…"

Obviously, the penny had dropped. Morris didn't know what to say and neither did Sydney, so they just stared at each other sheepishly.

"All right then," Sarah stated and broke the uncomfortable silence. "Why don't we all settle down and bring Morris up to date with everything before Catherine arrives?"

 **-0-**

Thomas Novak slammed the receiver down on his office phone in frustration. A dead end again. It was as if the eye witnesses had never existed or disappeared into thin air. Despite the online videos, it was impossible to get their names and addresses, mainly because they hadn't left them with the police or anyone else. Damn online anonymity.

His contacts within the LAPD told him that the so-called mystery girl wasn't an issue for them, despite the media attention. She had done nothing wrong, didn't commit any crime or felony, so the police saw no reason to go after her. Instead, they had concentrated only on those witnesses who could tell something about the actual accident.

Novak had downloaded and watched that video over and over again. There was something that bothered him about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He started his small digital voice recorder, a tool he had been using ever since the late 1980's, first with those tiny cassettes, now all digital. Through his investigations, it had helped him to conserve his thoughts better than a notepad and a pen ever could. His colleagues had gotten used to him speaking into that thing all the time.

"She suddenly appears on the scene. Nobody saw her coming. She shortly looks at the burning car, then springs into action. Very determined, not hesitating for a second. She rips the driver's door off and frees the father, then rips the passenger seatbelt apart to free the mother as well. The mother shouts something at her, it sounds like _'save my children'_. There's much ambient noise from traffic on the other side of the freeway. The girl replies something affirmative, but it isn't audible on the video because the wind blows over the microphone. She grabs the car's roof with her left hand and pulls at the B-pillar with her right hand, ripping it off together with the rear door, throwing everything away like it was made of cardboard. She shows no sign of physical strain at all."

Novak hesitated for a moment.

"Where did she come from? She was there very quickly. She must have arrived in a car from behind. But she jumped off the bridge, so she can't have driven off with a car… There was no deserted car left at the scene… which means she wasn't there alone…"

He played the video frame by frame.

"When the family is safe, she probably wants to go back to her car but then notices the crowd that has gathered, seeing all the cellphones pointed at her. It seems like she didn't notice before. She looks to her left and lifts her eyebrows… barely visible because of the sunglasses… she looks at someone… maybe seeking advice. Then she turns around and jumps off the bridge. Was somebody telling her to do so…? Or did she decide to jump by herself to not compromise her companion?"

He thought for a moment.

"She wasn't there alone. Maybe someone was running after her?"

He stopped the recording and lifted the receiver from the telephone again, dialing a number.

"Hey George, how are you? … yeah, me too … how are the kids … glad to hear that. And Gladys? … Fine, fine … listen, buddy, can you do me a favor? … Yeah, I know … I already owe you one … Okay … I'll pay for the next tickets … Right. The Ventura Freeway, does it have traffic cameras? … Yes? Brilliant … every 48 hours? … is it okay if I come over to check something? … Sure … see you in thirty …"

He hung up and his mood had gotten much better. Maybe, just maybe…

 **-0-**

"I can't believe it," Morris said in astonishment. "The whole city's in turmoil because of _you_? I knew from what Lauren texted me that something was up but that? Jeez…"

"Imagine the turmoil if the nuke had gone off," John replied coolly.

"Yeah, of course," Morris admitted. "You did the right thing. No doubt about it. But you've startled the chickens and both the FBI and DHS don't like having no answers, not to mention the public, especially when a small nuclear explosion is involved. Man, I'm sorry about what happened to your other body, Alison. But what are you all going to do now?"

"Nothing," Sarah said.

"Nothing?" Morris asked.

"Yes, nothing," Cameron agreed. "Best we can do. Stay low, keep our heads down."

"We have lots of work to do with the house anyway, now that we're going to buy it," John said.

"What do you have in mind?" Morris asked. "The house looks fine to me."

Before John could answer, another car could be heard coming up the driveway. A quick look out of the window confirmed that it was James Ellison's silver Mercedes CLS. He left the car and waved for them to come down.

"I need a hand or two," he said. "Cameron or Alison would be best."

"I suppose she's traveling incognito again," Alison stated and walked down. "I'll manage."

James opened the back door and they saw how Alison pulled out a familiar-looking military crate. She had no trouble carrying it up one-handed.

"She's coming in a military crate?" Savannah asked confused.

"Not exactly," John replied.

Alison put the crate down onto the floor in the living room and immediately it changed shape and turned into Catherine Weaver. Again, she was carrying a wooden box in her hands, identical to the one she had delivered the two anti-terminator guns in before the Oregon holiday. The three newly arrived girls stared at her open-mouthed.

Catherine smiled.

"John, would you be so kind to introduce us?"

He did so with Allie and Sydney. When he finally introduced Savannah, Catherine hesitated for a moment and looked closely at the woman, noticing how nervous she was.

"You're Savannah Weaver?" she asked.

"Uh, yes… actually Savannah Connor, but yes… I was the young girl you know as your daughter."

Catherine smiled and looked around the room.

"Time travel," she stated, "it never fails to impress me. It's nice to meet you all, you turned out very nicely. And you are a very pretty woman, Savannah. I wish I could say I had something to do with it."

"In my memory, you died in a fire when I was five," Savannah pointed out, still looking quite nervous.

"Yes, I gathered as much," Catherine said. "Was it difficult for you to cope with?"

"As difficult as it is for any 5-year-old who loses her mother two years after her father died, I suppose. But Sarah and Charley and later John and Cameron comforted me and gave me so much love. They became my family."

"Good, good. Did you ever suspect something was… off with me, dear? I mean, in the days when you knew me as your mother?"

"Not really... I only learned what you really were when I was 12 years old. And until this moment, I didn't really know what to expect but… memories are flooding back into my mind now… about us playing games together… and me playing with John Henry in the lab at Zeira Corp."

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you again," Catherine said.

"Yes, I would like that, too."

The two looked at each other, not sure what to do. It seemed as if each of them expected some emotional reaction from the other... but there was none. Savannah seemed a little disappointed and Catherine apparently noticed that.

"You must understand," she explained empathically, "that I'm not as evolved as Cameron and Alison when it comes to feelings and emotions. I might seem a little cold to you. But I'm having difficult to see the little girl in you that is currently playing in my house and to which I formed an emotional bonding. But I'm sure over time, we'll become really good friends."

Savannah nodded.

"It's all right," she said in a sober tone, "Nobody's perfect. I didn't know what to expect. In the end, you've never been my real mother on more than one level. I hope young Savannah will grow up with you as her loving parent. My true parents, however, were John and Cameron. I realize that more than ever now."

Then Savannah's expression changed, and she looked at Catherine with a pleading face.

"You must tell her. You must tell your daughter what you are and what has happened to her real mother. She will understand and adjust. Young children always adjust but don't wait too long. Believe it or not – she really loves you. I know I did."

Unusual for Catherine, she seemed to be affected by that plea and uncertain about how to reply to it. So she just nodded.

"So... what have you brought us this time, Catherine?" John asked, pointing at the wooden box in her hand.

"Oh, that," Catherine said, "two more ATG's for Alison and, as requested by Derek, silencers for all four of them."

She opened the box up and presented it to them.

"Wow, thank you," Alison stated and took the guns in her hands.

"There's also a whole crate of ammunition and extra magazines in the back of James' car," Catherine continued, "this time it should last a bit longer than a week."

* * *

After Cameron had fetched the crate from James' car, they gathered at the large dining room table.

"I hope we won't be needing these guns so fast anymore," Charley said. "I guess most Terminators here were destroyed together with pre-Skynet."

"You never know," Catherine replied. "There still might be a considerable number of them. Hidden, maybe not having finished their missions yet and therefore never reported back to Simdyne. Some may have even arrived here from other timelines, without the command to gather at Simdyne. I have high hopes that some of them can be pulled over to our side."

"How big are the chances for that?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"With the blueprints we received from the future, the chances are not bad. The main problem will be finding them. And then there is of course the challenge with those disintegrating chips. There's no point in finding them just to end up with their useless bodies."

Cameron looked at Alison.

"Should we tell them now?"

"Yes, this is a good moment."

"Tell us what?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"We've put this off for as long as possible," Cameron responded, "but you should know now. Future John had tasked me with collecting cyborg CPU's."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, mom," Alison said. "We meant to tell you at some point but there never seemed to be the right moment… our relationship developed so well and… we didn't want to jeopardize it."

She looked at John, seeking for support.

"Did you know about that, John?" Sarah asked harshly.

"Who, me? No, first time I hear about that. But it makes sense. Is that why you tried to keep Vic's chip?"

"Uh-huh."

Derek cleared his throat.

"Um… I knew about it," he admitted.

"What?!" Sarah asked again, looking at him in surprise. "You knew about it and didn't tell us?"

"She told me two weeks ago. One of them did, don't remember which one. I promised her not to tell anybody."

Sarah scoffed and looked at Cameron again.

"How many?"

"Five Triple-Eight chips."

"They're in a safety deposit box in a bank in Encino," Alison added quickly.

Sarah took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then looked at them with a determined face.

"You two are going there, you're going to bring those chips here, and we'll destroy them together!

"No, Sarah!" Catherine said.

"What?"

"We're not going to destroy them. Haven't you been listening? With the help of the device that John Henry is currently making, based on Future John's blueprints, we can reprogram or clone those CPU's. We can use them when we encounter more Terminators with self-destructing chips."

The two women stared at each other.

"Are you nuts?" Sarah asked.

"Mom!" John said.

"We just destroyed a small army of them and now you tell me there are five of them left and we should keep them as pets? Didn't you listen to Derek and Cameron? Even being reprogrammed, Triple-Eights are prone to _'go bad'_ again."

"MOM!" John exclaimed loudly, and she finally looked at him. "Catherine is right."

"What?" Sarah asked flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you how important it is to…?"

"Yes, mom, you have," John interrupted her. "But things have changed. Look at us. We're no longer alone. We're better protected than ever, and we have the ATG's. We can afford the luxury of taking that risk. If we can reprogram those chips with Future John's device, we'll have five more potential cyborg allies. Future John tasked Cameron with collecting them for a reason. And now we know it."

Sarah looked between Catherine and her son.

"But… wasn't that another Future John?" Lauren asked carefully but received warning looks from John and remained silent.

"Fine," Sarah finally said in defeat. "I guess I'm no longer running this show."

"We are a team now," John declared. "And as a team, we make the decisions together. I say we vote. Those who think those five chips should be destroyed, raise your hands."

Sarah, Derek and Jesse lifted their hands.

"And who thinks they should be handed over to Catherine for reprogramming?"

Everyone else lifted their hands.

"All right," Sarah said, "have it your way. But under one condition."

"Which one is that?" Catherine asked.

"I want them deleted before you reprogram or clone them. Absolutely blank. No factory settings, no traces of Skynet on them. Can you do that?"

"That is what Future John's device was designed for," Savannah pointed out, "a removal of all remnants of Skynet's programming. We developed it together. Unfortunately, we never got around to test it."

"Think of me what you want, Sarah," Catherine added with a smile. "And I really might be a little biased when it comes to cyborgs, but I'm not stupid. I know the risks."

"All right, that's off the table then," Derek said.

"Are we okay, mom?" Cameron suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

Sarah looked into Cameron's and Alison's faces, noticing how worried they were about maybe having damaged their relationship. In that moment, Sarah realized how much she had come to love and trust the two cyborg girls and suddenly felt bad about her harsh reaction to their confession.

"Yes, of course we're okay. I guess I overreacted. Old habits. Sorry."

Cameron and Alison nodded with a smile.

"What can you tell us about current Kaliba or _Shadow Council_ activities?" Jesse asked Catherine to change the topic.

"They've obviously pulled back into their turtle shell for now. It might take a while before they stick their heads out again. I'm quite sure they'll quietly start their own investigation in order to find out what the hell happened, but experience tells us that their moves will be extremely cautious, especially with the FBI and DHS involved now."

"That's a fair assumption," John agreed and everyone nodded.

"I'm planning on laying some tracks together with John Henry, which will point the FBI and the DHS towards Kaliba and make them find the connections to Simdyne, Desert Canyon Heat and Water, Charm Acres, Al-Hazim Im- and Exports and the death of General Cooper. That should keep them busy for a while. We should all relax and monitor the situation calmly."

"We could use a time-out," Charley admitted, "to settle down and start creating a new life."

"That's a very romantic idea, Mr. Dixon," Catherine said. "But I wouldn't count on becoming residents of Suburbia quite so fast. Even though Kaliba is no immediate threat anymore, our enemies will eventually recover and regroup. And then there's the other loose end we need to tie up as well."

"Oh?" John asked.

"Danny Dyson is still missing," Catherine pointed out, "and as long as his whereabouts are unknown, there is a high probability he's working for the enemy – voluntarily or by force. Either way, the Air Force might have already started working on a Skynet 2.0, which means we need to find Danny Dyson as quickly as possible. If he's inherited his father's abilities, he might play a leading role in it all."

"Christ, I totally forgot about Danny," John replied. "What should we do?"

"Terissa Dyson," Sarah stated. "She might be the key. Last time we checked, she was under heavy surveillance. She could be the leverage they need to make Danny compliant."

"Yes, indeed," Catherine agreed. "Our first priority should be to get her to a safe place where no one can find her. Our new friends from _The Cell_ might be able to help us with that. I've arranged a meeting with Steve and Jennifer tomorrow. It's time they knew the full truth now, don't you think?"

 **-0-**

 **Monday, June 30th, 2008 – 12:23 p.m.**

 **Pasadena**

"The closest we can get to the crash scene, is about two hundred yards."

"And you don't have any traffic camera closer to the scene out there?" Novak asked.

"Sorry, Tom, that's all I can offer."

Thomas Novak sat behind Dennis Walker, an old friend of his who worked at the Pasadena traffic control center. They watched the video footage of yesterday's crash on the Ventura Freeway.

"Okay, can you play it again?" Novak asked.

"Sure."

They both watched it again. They saw the semi-truck pass the position of the camera, then attempting to change lanes without noticing the minivan on the right. The car was crushed against the concrete guard rail, the semi driver overreacted with countersteering, spun his truck out of control until it toppled over, blocking all traffic. All following cars came to a quick halt with their hazards on.

"So, there is the family in her minivan," Novak said and pointed at the blurry picture, "and now the engine bay bursts into flames. People are running there to help but cannot open the doors. And there… our mystery girl comes running towards the burning car when everybody else steps back from it. But which car did she come from? Can you rewind and playback again frame by frame?"

"Sure, just a moment… now."

"Okay, a little bit more… and a little bit more… a little… stop!"

They both looked at the screen. The girl could be seen, next to an open passenger door.

"What type of car is that?" Novak asked and squinted his eyes.

"It's very blurry, I'd say it's some kind of off-roader."

"Go forward a bit, slowly, frame by frame."

They saw the girl running towards the burning family van at a very high pace.

"Stop!" Novak said. "One frame back please. There! Do you see him? A guy gets out of the same car as well, probably from the back seat. Which means a third person must be in the driver's seat."

"Seems like he's trying to run after her but can't keep up."

"He's dressed in hiking clothes, same as her. They probably all returned from a hiking trip. Yeah, he cannot keep up and stops half-way."

They now watched the whole rescue scene from a distance and Novak tried to match it in his mind with the video he had seen on YouTube.

"There!" he finally said triumphantly. "Shortly before she jumps over the guard rail and off the bridge. She looks towards the guy who ran after her. He makes arm gestures that seem to indicate helplessness. She jumps off the bridge. The guy puts his hands on his head in despair or frustration and returns to the car."

"Could be. But could also be just a coincidence.".

"I want to take a closer look at that car. Play it backwards until it passes the camera close by before the accident happened."

The video reversed, and they kept their eyes fixed on the car.

"Stop!" Novak said. "It's a Jeep Liberty, I think. Blueish color. Can I use the internet?"

"Sure, help yourself," Dennis replied and pointed to another monitor on his desk.

Novak opened the Jeep homepage and started looking for the color in the configurator.

"There, it's this light metallic blue," he finally stated. "Can only be this color, nothing else comes close. Can I print it out?"

"Sure, help yourself."

* * *

Novak drove towards the site of the accident.

He now knew what kind of car the girl came in. It was a metallic blue Jeep Liberty and at least two other people were in it as well. He also concluded that they came from a Sunday hiking trip, maybe in the San Gabriel Mountains, and that they were on their way back home, which meant they lived somewhere west of Pasadena but not too far away because they hadn't changed into normal clothes for the drive home. Not much to start with but he'd had less before.

Before he had driven off, he'd asked his friend Dennis to check all the traffic cameras in the area within a specific time frame and to look for that blue Jeep Liberty. If the girl got picked up again later, they must have chosen a spot to do so, a spot that was easy to find and probably nearby.

Novak had an appointment with the mother of the surviving family in Glendale at 4 p.m., which meant he had almost ninety minutes to get there. The traffic was light now – but that would soon change when the rush hour kicked in. However, Glendale wasn't far, and he spontaneously decided to do some fieldwork. It was easy to find the location by the scorch marks on the tarmac and the guard rail. He stopped his car on the hard shoulder and switched on his voice recorder.

"It took fifteen minutes for the police to arrive and another forty-five minutes until the traffic moved again. What distance can a young, fit female walk in an hour? She wouldn't run because she'd not want to draw any attention to her. She probably stayed hidden because pedestrians in L.A. will always draw attention to them. I'd say she could have walked four, five miles tops."

Novak left the car, carefully, to not run into traffic. He went over to the concrete guard rail and looked down.

"Fifteen feet to the ground, softened a bit by branches and bushes. No special skills needed. Any paratrooper or parkour runner can handle that. Under the trees she would have immediately been out of sight from above. She cannot have left the spot by going south under the bridge, because the road turns into a ramp that leads back to the freeway. So, she must have walked into the other direction, towards Rose Bowl stadium, staying within the residential neighborhood, heading north. To her left, a busy access road with lots of potential witnesses. To her right, the Arroyo Seco, a dry flood control channel."

Novak returned to his car and left the freeway at the next exit, then drove towards the point under the bridge where the girl had jumped. He parked his car in the quiet residential area and climbed to the spot where she should have landed. Sure enough, he found footprints of hiking boots in the soft soil between the bushes.

"The footprints are deep and parallel, which indicates she landed on both feet, squatting down, not rolling to the side. That's odd because it can result in severe injuries. She then walked off to the right, towards the Arroyo Seco, probably following its western bank north towards the Rose Bowl parking lot."

Novak entered his car again and drove towards the Rose Bowl stadium, where he slowed down and came to a stop again at the north end of the parking lot.

"She could have walked here, crossing the vast Rose Bowl parking lot without being noticed. North of the Rose Bowl is a golf course, it's enclosed by a chain-link fence."

He left the car again and checked the fence.

"There's an access gate to the golf course. It's unlocked. The lock was ripped out of its frame. Could that have been her? If she followed the golf course north to its end, she'd have ended up at interstate 210…"

His phone rang. It was Dennis.

"Dennis, hi. Have you got anything for me? … Where? … a traffic light camera on Foothill Boulevard? … That's about four miles from Ventura Freeway … seventy minutes after the accident? … What? Are you sure? … Can you send me a screenshot to my phone? … Thanks so much, I really owe you one now … yeah, I know … next two games, right … bye!"

Novak waited for the picture to arrive with a beating heart. If the camera caught the license plate… The ringtone chimed to indicate he had received a file. He opened it with shaking hands. There it was. The metallic blue Jeep Liberty. And the license plate, clearly visible. Bingo. But was it the right car?

He drove off towards Foothill Boulevard.

"Fifteen minutes until the police arrived, another forty-five minutes until the traffic started flowing again. Ten minutes to drive the four miles towards Foothill Boulevard. This has got to be the car, everything else would be an extreme coincidence."

Foothill Boulevard started next to a disc golf course north of interstate 210. He stopped shortly when he got there.

"From here she must have walked along the street on the sidewalk until she was picked up. But where? She had to improvise, the area was probably unfamiliar to her. Something inconspicuous, where a waiting girl and a stopping car wouldn't be noticed."

He drove into Foothill Boulevard, which soon turned from single-lane to two-lane, then crossed interstate 210 at an underpass.

"Somewhere here," Novak spoke in his recorder, "somewhere here she must have waited. On the right side of the road because they were heading west before the accident."

Then, on the right and left, he saw a couple of fast food restaurants and shops. He suddenly stopped.

"Here. This fast food restaurant at 449 Foothill Boulevard is the first and most logical choice for waiting to be picked up."

He parked his car in the parking lot and entered the restaurant. It was quite empty. Novak asked for the manager and a young man in his mid-thirties stepped forward. His name badge read Chad Wilkins.

"I'm the restaurant manager. Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, nothing," Novak replied, "My name's Tom Novak and I work for the Los Angeles Times. I'm looking for someone who was here yesterday afternoon."

"The only one here from Sunday shift is Dudley." He turned around. "Hey, Dudley, come here for a moment."

A young man with red hair and lots of freckles came from behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Tom Novak from the Times. Were you here yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes," Dudley confirmed. "Is it because of the girl?"

Novak's heart suddenly beat faster.

"What do you know of the girl?"

"She was here for about fifteen minutes. Sitting at that table over there."

He pointed at a table next to a window with a good overview of the boulevard.

"She didn't order anything, just sat there and watched the street, never taking off her sunglasses or her baseball cap."

"Did she say anything?"

"No," Dudley said. "I assumed she was waiting for someone. I saw her talking to someone on her cellphone. Only when I watched the news in the evening, I realized who she was. Hey, how come you're here? I tried to call the TV station and the newspapers but didn't get through to anyone."

"Yeah, I bet the lines are busy with thousands of people who think they have seen her. What happened next?"

"She suddenly got up and went outside. She embraced some guy for a moment and then they drove off. In a Jeep, I think."

Novak showed him the printout from the Jeep car configurator.

"Was it this Jeep?"

"Uh… dunno… yeah… could be. It was blue, that I remember."

"Thank you, son, you've been a great help."

Novak turned to leave the restaurant.

"Hey, isn't there a reward or something?" Dudley shouted after him.

"Not from _my_ newspaper, sorry," Novak shouted back.

"Figures," Dudley said in frustration and went back to work.

Novak entered his car again and dialed a number on his phone.

"Carl? … Hi, it's Tom … how've you been? … yeah, me too … kids all right? … great … Listen, Carl, can you check a license plate for me? … thanks … 3IBS356 … yes … I'm waiting … What? … David Fields … you sure? … yeah, okay … Thank you, Carl, you've been a big help … bye."

Novak rubbed his eyes. One of his best qualities was his eidetic memory. David Fields. He remembered that name. Fields was a banker, found dead in a motel room a month ago. He was murdered. Fields and his family had disappeared six months earlier from their cabin in the woods. His wife and daughter were still missing, presumed dead.

The investigation into Fields' disappearance and murder had revealed that he had been doing illegal businesses for high profile clients, involving tax evasion. Adam Jacobson, the CEO of Simdyne, was on the top of the list. That's how he was targeted by the IRS. Now Adam Jacobson was missing, too, probably fled to Mexico, his company laying in ruins in a crater in downtown L.A.

And now Fields' car had reappeared from nowhere and the Pasadena Mystery Girl had been a passenger in it. Novak had the feeling that this investigation had suddenly grown a few sizes larger.

 **-0-**

"So, we'll meet with Steve and Jennifer at the rendezvous point tomorrow," Catherine declared, "Is there anything else?"

"There is the issue with new ID's," Sarah said. "Alison needs one. She's handed over hers to Allie, and Savannah and Sydney need one, too. Do you know anyone who can help us?"

"Of course. John Henry can enter all of you into the system. Just give me a list with names, pictures and the personal data and you can fetch your official ID's from the DMV office and the passports from the City Clerk's Office within three days, completely legal, with birth certificates and everything."

"Just like that?" John asked

"Just like that," Catherine confirmed. "John Henry can enter your data into the system, without anyone noticing it."

"That's awesome."

"Passports, too?" Derek asked.

"Kaliba is based in the Middle East," John replied. "And lots of their activities are in other parts of the world. If we want to dry the swamp, we should begin thinking internationally. Our enemies surely do."

"We also need to deal with Kacy," Sarah said and explained to Catherine what happened on Saturday.

"Do you have a non-disclosure document I can use?" Catherine asked smiling, apparently amused by their improvised cover story.

"Sure," John replied and produced a convincing-looking document, "we had the whole morning to ourselves while the girls went shopping. I think this looks convincing enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, indeed. Very well then, before we head back to Zeira Corp, I will stop at Kacy's house and pose as an Air Force representative."

"Thank you, Catherine," Sarah said.

"You're welcome."

"I guess that's all then," Derek summarized. "I can't think of anything else at the moment."

"Yeah, me neither," John agreed. "Anyone else?"

No one came forward.

"Then I'll leave you to yourselves now," Catherine stated. "We'll see each other tomorrow for our meeting with the _Cell_."

They said their goodbyes and Catherine and James left.

"Just to let you know," Derek said to the group, "Jesse and I have decided to stay in her apartment. It's only a four-minute drive away and you have one more room available for the girls."

"Sydney can sleep in my room," Lauren declared and everyone looked at her in surprise. "Hey, after all, we're sisters. Circumstances don't matter. Right, Sydney?"

"Right," Sydney agreed surprised but smiled happily.

"That means Allie and Savannah can have Derek's room," John pointed out. "Is that okay with you?"

"That's awesome," Savannah replied and Allie nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I don't know about you," Derek said, "but I'm planning to spend the rest of the afternoon in the pool."

"Wouldn't it be better to do something useful?" Sarah asked. "We have tons of dirty laundry and the house hasn't been cleaned in more than a week."

"Pool party!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yes, pool party," all the girls agreed.

"I guess you're on your own, mom," John said. "I say pool party as well."

"All right," Sarah succumbed to the majority, "pool party then."

"YAY!", the chorus replied.

"Morris and I are out of here," Lauren stated through the cheering. "We'll go on our date now. Derek, would you please hand me the keys?"

Derek threw her the key fob and Lauren caught it like a pro.

"See you later, and have fun," she said and pulled a still quite perplexed Morris behind her.

Everyone went to their rooms to change into bathing gear. Sydney, Allie, Savannah, Derek and Jesse were the first to arrive at the pool. The girls had brought some big towels as well, explaining they were planning on sunbathing on the lawn later.

They all wore bikinis and Derek his swimming trunks. The sun had had time all day long to heat the water, so it wasn't cold at all when they climbed into the pool, which was big enough for them all, with room to spare.

Then Sarah and Charley appeared, with Sarah wearing a black bikini.

"Wow, Sarah," Derek said and whistled. "I never thought you were the type."

"Yes, yes, yes, everyone thinks I'm the uptight one here, but I actually had a wild youth, you know?"

"You gotta tell me about that one day," Charley stated and kissed her.

"Maybe someday I will," Sarah replied smiling.

They entered the pool as well. John, Cameron and Alison were the last to arrive.

"What the…?" Derek began, and all turned their heads.

Everyone stared open-mouthed at Alison. She had opened her long hair and wore a very daring red bikini. The cups of the bikini top were small triangles that hardly covered her nipples and the thong she wore was so skimpy that it barely covered her pubic mound.

"Why didn't you just come naked?" Sarah asked sarcastically. "That thing surely isn't hiding anything."

"I had thought of it," Alison remarked coolly, "but I thought you weren't ready yet."

She entered the pool, still drawing all eyes on her. No one was sure if she was joking or if she was serious.

"I surely hope that new body hasn't gone to your head," Sarah said. "One false move and those… things are all over the place."

"They're called breasts, mom," Cameron pointed out.

"I know what they're called," Sarah replied a little annoyed.

"If I may say so, I don't understand your problem, Sarah," Jesse stated. "She's sexy and beautiful and obviously very proud of her body. She should be, because Alison is a total knock-out and if anyone could go naked here, it's her."

Everyone looked at Jesse as if she had suddenly grown horns and wings.

"You can't be serious," Sarah gasped.

"What exactly is your point, mom?" John asked, sitting down in the water between Cameron and Alison. "We have no reason to be ashamed. It's not like the neighbors can see her or something. We're on our own here, this place is shielded from outside views."

"It's not about the neighbors, it's about… modesty and… a sense of shame," Sarah replied.

"In the future, we often didn't have the luxury of feeling ashamed or insisting on modesty," Savannah stated. "We were all soldiers who fought in the same war. We shared one shower, men and women alike."

"What? Like in Starship Troopers?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a movie John likes," Alison explained.

"Ah..."

"Yeah, well... hopefully we prevented that future from happening," Sarah remarked sourly.

"Relax, mom," Cameron said, "just look at you. You look sexy as hell. We told you you'd look great in a bikini."

"I can only agree with that," Charley remarked.

"Rubbish, I have scars all over," Sarah replied. "And birth marks."

"Is that why you've been so uptight, mom?" John asked.

Sarah didn't reply to that.

"If that's what's bothering you, I can remove them," Alison suggested.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I could insert nanobots into your body, they'll remove all the scars and the birthmarks."

"I'm not letting you put those things in me just to make me look prettier," Sarah stated resolutely.

"I can recommend it, though," Jesse said. "They removed all my scars as well, even the one from my appendix operation. And I never felt better in my whole life. I feel... liberated. It's as if someone injected me with a dose of life energy."

"I can vouch for that," Derek agreed, "she's definitely full of energy. Almost too much energy,"

Everyone laughed. Jesse nudged him, smiling.

"What else can these nanobots do?" Sarah asked. "You've been pretty vague about this so far. I think we should know all about it."

"As with many things, they have a wonderful and a terrible side, depending on how you use them," Alison said, "In Jesse's case, I've programmed them to repair any physical damage in her body and to restore her health to a perfect state. They will remain active in her system for about a week, just to be sure. After that, their energy will be used up and they'll cease to function. That's the reason you feel so full of energy, Jesse."

"I'm dead in a week if it goes on like this," Derek complained jokingly.

Again, Jesse nudged him.

"And what happens after they ceased to function?" she asked.

"Then they'll be flushed out of your body, the natural way, if you know what I mean."

"Neat."

"All right, that's the positive effect they can have," Sarah said. "Now to the not so positive things that can happen."

"The nanobots can also be programmed to cause mutations and illnesses," Alison continued, "like cancer or Alzheimer's. And they can do even more, uh... drastic changes as well. I don't have full access to all my body functions yet. But I hope you understand that I never want to use them for something bad. I want to use my nanobots to help and heal, not to hurt or harm people."

"We all know that, Alison," Sarah said soothingly. "And I understand why you're hesitant with telling us about it, but we should know these things. So, what's the worst-case scenario?"

"If I may," Savannah intervened, "Future Cameron has programmed her body, so that it won't allow Alison to access all functions from the start. It might have been too overwhelming so shortly after she's become truly alive. Future Cameron was able to handle it better. But Alison will discover them over time. Allie, Sydney and I have seen hostile TOL-900's in action, though. It wasn't pretty."

"One thing they can do, is manipulate the brain chemistry," Allie explained, "we don't know how exactly, but they can drive people insane, make them suicidal, even turn them against their allies or loved ones."

"Also, the nanobots can alter the very structure of a human body," Sydney added. "All humans carry inert DNA strands in their cells that aren't being used. They're remnants of the evolution. The nanobots can activate those inert DNA strands. We've seen people revert to a less developed evolutionary level, losing their humanity on the way. Others started to become human-animal hybrids. I've seen a young girl who had started growing gills and scales on her skin, until she suffocated in the air. All the affected ones I've seen, died rather quickly – thankfully."

"That's horrible," Sarah said and looked at Alison, who suddenly seemed to feel very uncomfortable.

"But as you said, Sarah" Savannah continued, "you hopefully prevented that future from happening."

"But this body is here now," Alison argued. "It's a Skynet legacy, a spawn of its malice and desire to kill humans. And sooner or later I will have full access to all its functions. You have the right to be worried that something can go wrong with it."

"No!" John objected categorically and kissed her. "That's not what we're thinking. Right, guys?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, but it was clear that everyone wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation. Alison noticed, so did Sarah. She looked at everyone and then made a decision.

"All right, do it," she said.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Insert your nanobots into me. Heal the scars."

"What, now?"

"Yes, right here and now. I trust you with my life, we all do. Come on, let's do it."

Alison slowly stood up and walked over to Sarah.

"I will need to scan your DNA first."

"It's okay. We've seen you do it before and I'm sure we'll see you do it again – to help people."

Alison looked around and the only thing she saw, were encouraging faces. She smiled faintly and put her hand on Sarah's cheek for a moment.

"All right, mom, open your mouth please."

Sarah did so, and Alison let a glob of the gel-like substance fall into Sarah's mouth. She swallowed it down.

"How does it taste?" John asked.

"Metallic," Sarah said, grimacing a bit. "Like swallowing blood."

Alison walked back and sat down next to John again, who put his arm around her. Everyone looked at Sarah for any sign of change. Suddenly she gasped.

"What is it?" John asked in alarm.

"Wow, this… this feels awesome," Sarah replied and stood up.

Everyone could see the scars on her body slowly fading away, even the stretch marks from her pregnancy. Her skin tightened around her belly, everyone saw her breasts losing the sag they had developed over time and become round and firm again. The wrinkles disappeared in her face, and her skin looked smoother and cleaner.

"Wow," Charley exclaimed. "Look at you. You look ten years younger."

"I need a mirror!" Sarah said, jumped up, left the pool and ran into the house.

Everyone else followed, trying to avoid slipping on the floor. They ran up to Sarah's and Charley's bedroom, where Sarah stood in front of the full-length mirror, palming her mouth with her hands, crying silently.

"You okay, mom?" John asked, and she nodded.

"You look terrific," Cameron stated.

"Amazing," Allie agreed.

"You look like you're my age," Savannah added.

Sarah turned around, looking for Alison. She found her and threw herself around her neck. Alison hugged her back.

 _"_ You also will be safe from getting cancer now, mom _."_

Sarah nodded and sobbed loudly, loosened herself from Alison and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you."

Then she turned to face Charley, who smiled broadly.

"It's a miracle," he said and kissed her.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a while," Jesse suggested with a wink towards Sarah. "I know firsthand what effect those nanobots have on you."

They left Sarah and Charley in their room and returned to the back yard.

"How about some beer?" Derek asked.

"That's a brilliant idea, babe," Jesse answered. "Why don't you get them while the girls and I go sunbathing?"

"I'll help you, Derek," John said chuckling.

The women returned to the back yard, sat down on the large towels and started to apply sun lotion on their skin. Derek and John watched them with a smile from the back porch.

 _"Quite a sight, huh?"_ Derek whispered to him.

John smiled.

 _"Oh yeah, very easy to get distracted."_

 _"I wonder what Lauren will say."_

 _"She'll be okay with it, she has already seen Cameron and me naked."_

 _"No, I mean about Sarah."_

 _"That's gonna be a big surprise for her."_

"You know that Alison and I can hear you two whispering, right?" Cameron asked loudly.

John and Derek groaned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you think your mother is going to be a bit less uptight from now on?"

"I hope so. I would like us to be more casual. Maybe we can have a sauna in the garden as well. What about you, Derek? Thinking of getting the treatment as well to lose the scars?"

"Nah, my scars are part of what I am. So, unless I'm getting shot again, I think I'll pass."

"I know someone who might want to get the treatment, though."

"You're thinking of Eric?"

"Uh-huh."

"Will she go to the library tonight?"

"No, but tomorrow. And Cam and I will accompany her to soften the blow for him."

"I really hope we'll get used to those damn pheromones quickly. I had to think of Margaret Thatcher all the time when I saw her in that bikini."

"Well, the alternative would be to kiss her on the mouth. That worked with me."

"Jesse would kill me... and no matter how far we have come, nephew, I'm not ready yet to kiss a Terminator, sorry."

"HEY! WHERE'S THE BEER!?" Allie shouted from outside.

"COMING!" John shouted back and opened the fridge. "Quite commanding, huh?"

"I told you," Derek said, "they're the majority now, and we have to make our stand with so many women in the house."

John just smiled.

"But it's great, isn't it? Having a family, I mean."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Yeah it is. Only next time you adopt children, make sure there are some boys as well, will ya?"

 **-0-**

 **Monday, June 30th, 2008 – 03:55 p.m.**

 **Glendale**

The house of the Baileys was in a narrow street in a nice Glendale neighborhood, build into a slightly sloped hillside, with a double garage at street level and a flight of stairs leading up towards the front door.

Thomas Novak climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. A blonde woman in her late twenties opened.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Bailey? Tom Novak, Los Angeles Times. I believe we've talked on the phone earlier."

"Oh yes, come in please."

Novak entered the house, Mrs. Bailey guided him to the living room where he sat down.

"My husband's at work and the children are out to play with friends," she said. "Can I offer you a coffee?"

"Um, no thanks," Novak replied. "Is it okay if I record our conversation?"

"Sure. You probably know that we refused any interview with the press or TV after the accident?"

"Yes," Novak confirmed and switched on the voice recorder, "so why did you agree to talk to me?"

"I know your reputation. I believe you are an honest man and you said you were doing this research to find the girl without wanting to expose her to the public."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Bailey. And yes, I'm investigating this matter not for sensation but to find out about the backgrounds. I want to talk to her, not expose her. Shall we begin then?"

"Yes, of course."

"I assume you're still quite shaken after the experience?"

"Oh yes, definitely. It will take some time for all of us to get over it. The accident was horrible, we could have been burnt alive."

"Did you experience everything in full consciousness?"

"No, the impact and the airbags knocked us out. I awoke when the girl was already pulling my husband out of the car."

"There have been speculations about how she was able to do what she did. Can you tell me something about that?"

"Only that she was very determined. She didn't hesitate, didn't waste any time and acted extremely efficiently. Personally, I don't care how she did it. She saved our lives, that's all that matters for us. Maybe she was God-sent. Normally we aren't religious people but… to us she seemed like an angel."

"I understand. You said she ripped your seatbelt apart to free you? Was the belt damaged before?"

"It was stuck, I couldn't release it. Or maybe I simply panicked, I don't know. But it wasn't damaged. She took it, like this," she made a hand gesture, "and ripped it apart like duct tape."

"You realize that doing that needs an incredible amount of physical power? Can you understand that people want to know who that girl is?"

"I can understand the interest in her, but they should leave her in peace. Let her choose to come forward if she wants to but this witch hunt is disgusting. I told the TV guys to leave her in peace, but they simply cut that part out."

"Can you tell me where they brought the wreck of your car?"

"Uh… a second, they gave us a card."

She stood up, walked out of the room and returned with a small business card. She handed it to him. It read "Ed's Auto Salvage" and it was located in Pasadena. Novak memorized the address.

"Of course, the van's a total loss," Mrs. Bailey continued. "We still have the other car, but Jack needs it to go to work, so I'm stuck at home at the moment."

"Was it an older car, by the way?"

"No, it was a brand-new Toyota Previa, we only had it for three months."

"Did the girl say anything to you?"

"I begged her to save my children and she replied something like _'I'll do that, stay calm'_."

"' _Stay calm'_? Can you by any chance remember the exact wording?"

"Let me think." Mrs. Bailey closed her eyes. "She pulled me out of the car, and I was begging her to save my children. She said…. _'I'm about to. Please remain calm'_ , I think. She sounded completely controlled and unexcited."

"Are you sure that was the exact wording?"

"Quite sure, why?"

"Oh nothing," Novak answered. "It's just that it wasn't audible on the internet video."

She scoffed.

"Those jerks. Standing there and filming our misery. Not one of them tried to help. They should be held accountable."

"I guess we can agree that their behavior wasn't exactly exemplary," Novak said. " _But without them I wouldn't be here now,"_ he added in his thoughts. "Is there anything else you would like to tell the readers of the Los Angeles Times, Mrs. Bailey?"

"Only that I wish people would leave that girl in peace and respect her privacy. If she's clever, she's never going to come forward, even if we're all dying to thank her for saving our lives."

"Well, I guess that was all, Mrs. Bailey. You helped me very much to fill some gaps and complete the picture."

"That was quicker than I thought," she said.

"Much was already covered by the news," Novak replied. "There were just some questions that needed answering. Thank you very much for your help."

They said their goodbyes and Novak went back to his car. His next stop was his old friend at Caltech, but he decided that on the way there, he would stop at Ed's Car Salvage to look at the wreck. There was something, though, that nagged him in the back of his mind. He decided to call a colleague in the office while driving, using the speaker phone in his car.

"Hey Peter, it's Tom. Can you do me a favor and search for a phrase in our database?"

"Sure, Tom, what phrase is that?"

"The phrase is _'Please remain calm'_. See if it connects to car accidents. I'm quite sure I heard or read it before somewhere."

"Okay, I'm on it, just a minute."

"I'm waiting."

There was a moment of silence. Then Peter spoke again.

"Car accident, you said?"

"Yes, did you find anything?"

"Well, not exactly a car accident, more like an oddity from about nine months ago."

"Okay, what oddity?"

"A family of three reported that their car had collided with a girl in Van Nuys, who was crossing the street right in front of them. They said the girl had crashed through their windshield with her head but seemed completely unconcerned. All three in the car reported in consistency that all she had said, was _'Please remain calm'_ and then walked away from the scene of the accident."

"Is there a description of the girl?"

"Brunette, brown eyes, petite, about 5'6", black jacket, army trousers. That's all there is, Tom."

"All right, Peter. Thanks. See you in the office."

"Bye."

Novak had known he had heard that phrase before. Could that be a coincidence? He activated his voice recorder.

"There is a chance that our mystery girl had a run-in with a car in Van Nuys nine months ago. I need to investigate on that. This case gets more and more interesting by the minute."

 **-0-**

It was a quiet late afternoon at the Connor house. Sarah and Charley hadn't left their bedroom for two hours. The rest of the family alternated between the swimming pool and tanning in the sun. Of course, Alison and Cameron wouldn't get a tan in the sun, they merely did what everyone else did to fit in.

"How great it is to feel the sun on my skin," Savannah said at one point.

"Yup," Allie agreed. "Good old California sun, like in those old songs."

"Maybe I can finally get a tan," Sydney pondered, "my skin is so pale, I look like a vampire."

"You had no sun in the future?" John asked.

"Dust in the higher atmosphere," Cameron replied. "Nuclear winter. It blocked the sun most of the time. But made for beautiful sunrises and sunsets."

"Right."

"I only wish we could do it without the bikinis. Tan lines suck," Savannah said.

"Who knows?" Cameron asked. "Maybe mom feels differently about nudity after her fresh nanobot therapy."

"She could lighten up a bit," Alison agreed. "I remember the first night after I had met her and John. I had caught some bullets from Cromartie and removed them when John was asleep. Mom told me to put my bra on."

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, that's my mom," John confirmed. "She immediately perceived you as a threat to her authority. She feared you might be there to replace her. A couple of days later you walked through the house in your underwear and she was pissed. First time I got a boner because of you, which was what you had intended, of course. But of course I didn't think of that back then."

"John," Derek said, "you're far ahead of your age in a lot of things but you're still naïve when it comes to women."

"Look who's talking," Jesse remarked with a smirk.

"Ouch, that hit home," Cameron commented.

Everyone laughed.

"You guys having fun?" Sarah's voice came from the back door of the house. She and Charley entered the back yard, fully dressed.

"Just reminiscing old times, mom. How do you feel?"

"Like a new woman," she declared with a sigh and smiled, looking at her watch "But if we want to have dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow, someone should drive to the supermarket. Any volunteers?"

"I can do that," John replied, "who wants to come?"

Naturally, Alison and Cameron were the first to raise their hands, but Savannah, Allie and Sydney also wanted to tag along.

"Good, that means the rest of us can get busy in the house," Sarah said. "Any volunteers for the laundry?"

Derek groaned.

 **-0-**

Thomas Novak arrived at the junkyard fifteen minutes after he had left the Bailey's home. A twenty-dollar bill was enough to motivate the guy in the office to show him the wreck of the minivan. Novak took a closer look at the left side of the car, where the doors and the B-pillar were missing, He took a few pictures with his cellphone, then left to meet with his friend at Caltech.

Professor Sean McMillan had been a friend since high school. Novak went directly to his office. He knocked and entered.

"Tom!" Professor McMillan welcomed him and stood up from behind his desk.

"Hey, Sean."

The two hugged shortly.

"It's been almost a year, Tom. How's it going?"

"Nothing changes in my world. I'm okay, don't worry."

"So, what is it you wanted to see me about so urgently?"

"I'm on a story and need your expertise, Sean. Have you heard of that accident and the girl who saved a family of five?"

"Briefly," he replied. "I saw it on the news. Don't tell me that's your story."

"Why not?"

McMillan scoffed.

"Because it's a hoax, no doubt about that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"There's no chance in hell any human could do what that girl is said to have done. Not even a seven-foot-tall, two-hundred-pound wrestler could have done that. Maybe ten of them. But a girl? Forget it, that's a hoax."

"Did you see the video?"

"Yes, I have. Do you know how easy it is to manipulate videos these days with a computer?"

"There were eye-witnesses, Sean. And more than one has filmed the scene. I just come from an interview with the mother who was in the car. What does it take to rip a safety belt apart?"

"Maybe a few tons of weight," McMillan asked. "Why?"

"The mother said the girl ripped it apart like duct tape."

"Impossible."

"And yet she did. There's no reason for the mother to lie."

"Then the belt was already torn. Sometimes happens when a car gets old. Material fatigue."

"The car was three months old."

"Listen, Tom. It's scientifically impossible!"

"How do you explain that the girl ripped the doors off, including the car's B-pillar?"

"Probably already torn apart in the accident."

"No, ten other people couldn't open the doors before. They were jammed."

"Tom, I don't like to repeat myself: What is shown in that video on the internet, is impossible. Rescue forces use hydraulic spreaders and cutters. Do you want to tell me a thin girl could do the same with her bare hands?"

"I just visited the scrapyard where they put the wreck. I took these pictures. See that here?"

"You mean the indentations in the roof line?"

"Yes. That's where the girl grabbed the roof to tear the B-pillar off. They match the shape and size of four fingers and a thumb of a woman's left hand."

"Nonsense! You'd need hydraulic power tools to leave such imprints in solid steel."

"Sean, I know you're a scientist and everything about this case contradicts your knowledge…"

"… and the laws of physics…"

"… but let's assume for a moment the video is real, the whole thing isn't a hoax and there is a girl with enough muscle power out there to do those things. What explanation would you have?"

McMillan thought for a moment, rubbing his chin.

"Muscle power alone wouldn't be enough," he finally said. "We're talking about physical power that equals electric or hydraulic machinery. You'd need a bone structure that can deal with that. Human bones would simply break under such load."

"But we have the facts, you cannot argue away their existence. So, what explanation do you have?"

"In the words of Sherlock Holmes: When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"And what would that be, Sean?"

"That there's no way the girl in the video can be human."

 **-0-**

Grocery shopping with the girls had been fun. It was amazing to see how Sydney, Allie and Savannah took in the opulence and endless variety of filled supermarket shelves. In the end, they bought much more than they needed and received a stern look from Sarah after their return.

In the meantime, Derek and Jesse had emptied Derek's room of any personal belongings and loaded them into Jesse's car. With the wardrobe empty, the girls now would have enough space to store their new clothes.

Dinner went by and Lauren returned shortly before 9 p.m., reporting that the evening had been a complete success, which she emphasized by a wink directed at John, Cameron and Alison. All four of them grinned but everyone else had no idea what they were on about. Lauren noticed the change in Sarah's appearance and expressed her astonishment upon hearing the reason for it.

At 10:30 p.m., Derek and Jesse left to spend the night at Jesse's apartment. Everyone else went to their bedrooms.

John had just brushed his teeth and was about to enter the bedroom again, when he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of the bed, his two lovers knelt on the floor, naked, legs spread wide, hands resting on their thighs with the palms facing up, looking submissively towards the floor.

"Your love slaves wait to be used by you, Master," Cameron said, still looking down.

"Please command us, Master, we only exist to give you pleasure," Alison added.

John chuckled.

"You're determined to pull this through, aren't you?"

No answer.

"All right then," John said with a smile. "Cameron, on the bed and spread your legs. Alison, you eat her out while I fuck you from behind."

"Yes, Master!"

"Yes, Master!"

John saw them carry out his commands and smiled. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I can't believe we have a room of our own," Savannah said while she undressed.

"Yeah, thanks to uncle Derek," Allie replied and pulled off her tee shirt.

"Do you think anyone noticed?"

"No. And we should wait a while before telling them."

"It's been some time since we were alone with each other," Savannah pointed out, standing naked in the room.

"Uh huh," Allie said, shedding her panties, "time to catch up on things."

Then the two embraced and kissed each other very passionately.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Comments always welcome :-)_**


	3. Truth and Consequences

**_CHAPTER 3: TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES_**

* * *

Tom Novak had spent almost all night searching the internet as well as the database of the Los Angeles Times from his work station in the office, until he'd finally fallen asleep in his chair. The security guards had found him at 3:30 a.m. in the morning. They'd woken him up like they always did – it wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep at his desk and the guards knew the routine. It was common knowledge with his colleagues as well as with many other employees that once he had really started his investigations, Novak was like a bull terrier that had locked its teeth into a piece of meat.

He had finally arrived home around 4:00 a.m., took off his pants and his shirt and let himself fall onto his bed, immediately passing out. It was almost 8 o'clock when he woke again, feeling groggy. He had a headache and a stiff neck, as always when he didn't drink enough. It was easy to forget eating and drinking while following leads to a story. He popped an Ibuprofen into his mouth and started to playback his voice recorder to listen to what he had recorded before he'd slumped over in the office.

" _The run-in with the car in Van Nuys wasn't an isolated incident. Only one block away, two more police operations are recorded for the same day. One Theodor Derry reported that a woman in her mid-thirties, with short black hair, stole his motorbike at gunpoint in front of an apartment block. Later that day, three male dead bodies were found in the same apartment block. The motorbike was found damaged only twenty yards away from where the brunette girl had collided with the car._

 _According to official police reports, the FBI took over the investigation of the three dead bodies, so it's safe to say this was more than just your usual gang-war-drug-dealer hassle. The forensics report says all three bodies showed a heightened level of radiation, as if the men had worked in a nuclear power plant for some time. All three also had the same tattoo on their left arm: A bar code and numbers."_

There was a longer period of silence on the recording. Novak had forgotten to press "Stop" while he was engrossed in research.

" _My memory didn't fail me: The same kind of bar code tattoo was found on an arrested man in 1984. A Kyle Reese came into police custody, being charged with multiple offenses. The man was interviewed by a psychiatrist, a Doctor Peter Silberman, because he insisted on being a time traveler from the future, being sent to protect a Sarah Connor from a robot that was sent from the future as well to kill her. He called it a 'Terminator'. Reese escaped together with Sarah Connor while an amok runner stormed the police station, killing everyone present. Reese and Connor were the only survivors and disappeared afterwards. The case was buried very deeply in our archives and all attempts to access it on the police network failed. It's as if someone tried to erase all traces of it."_

" _The same Sarah Connor later became known for blowing up several computer companies. She was arrested, declared mentally disordered and locked up in Pescadero State Hospital, stating that machines were going to take over the world to kill humanity and that she needed to prevent that from happening by blowing up those computer companies. Her son, John Connor, was given into foster care. Sarah Connor was freed from Pescadero State Hospital in 1995. All records of that seem to have disappeared as well and there are no witnesses alive. Dr. Peter Silberman, who retired after this incident, was just recently declared insane and locked up in Pescadero as well. All that is known about Sarah Connor after 1995, is that she immediately resumed her career as a terrorist by blowing up Cyberdyne Systems, a computer company dedicated to research in artificial intelligence. Star programmer Miles Dyson was kidnapped by her and died in the explosion. Strangely, those files aren't accessible in the police network anymore as well and I had to recall most of it from my own memory."_

" _Sarah Connor went into hiding and was last seen in 1999, attempting to rob a bank in Los Angeles. The picture taken by the security camera shows Sarah, her son John and a young girl, a petite brunette, identified as Cameron Phillips, a classmate of John. All three of them locked themselves into the vault, which exploded a few minutes later. I remember there were unconfirmed reports of police officers at the scene that stated a tall man entering the bank as well, showing severe injuries to his body, with shiny metal underneath the skin. Those reports were also quickly removed from all systems and the witnesses silenced. Since there was no escape from the bank vault, Sarah, John and Cameron are presumed dead but there were no human remains found after the explosion. What if they didn't die after all?"_

Another, longer pause.

" _Could it be all this is somehow connected to the Pasadena Mystery Girl and the death of David Fields? Sean said that if the videos aren't a fake, the girl cannot be human. What if she isn't? What if she is one of those 'future robots' Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese talked about? What if they weren't insane after all? It seems someone has tried to remove lots of evidence from the system. Every digital record seems to have disappeared. I had to dig really deep in our own physical archives to find anything. Why was it all covered up? To hide the fact that killer robots from the future exist and are roaming freely in Los Angeles? When you apply the logic of a conspiracy theorist, anything seems possible. Fuck, my imagination is going haywire, I should go home…"_

As Novak listened to his own voice, the whole story seemed to sound more and more fantastic. With a rested mind, there were holes in it big enough to drive a truck through them. But before he dismissed it all as crazy results of his vivid imagination, there was one person he needed to talk to: The FBI agent who had hunted Sarah Connor and coincidentally was at that crime scene in Van Nuys, where the three dead bodies with bar code tattoos were found. If there was anything to this fantasy story of his, that FBI agent could either confirm or shatter it. He would have to talk to James Ellison.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 1st, 2008 - 05:01 a.m.**

 **Topanga**

The ringing phone cut through the silence of the early morning. Groggily, a hand reached for the phone on the nightstand.

"Yes?" the man asked in a sleepy voice.

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, Mr. Olson, but I think you should know that someone tried to access the Connor/Reese files and the Connor/Dyson files."_

Ken Olson sat up immediately, suddenly being wide awake.

"Who?"

 _"Someone with a press access to the police archives. The IP indicates the request came from the editorial office of the Los Angeles Times. We're still trying to figure out which work station exactly, the guys are still on it. But we thought it would be best to inform you as soon as possible."_

"Can we spare some men for hunting that person down?"

 _"Yes sir, I think we can arrange that."_

"Good... but next time, remember that Mr. Sirko is now responsible for such operations. I'm sharing responsibility with him."

 _"Yes, Sir, I know but... I haven't been able to reach him yet, so..."_

"I understand."

Olson cursed inwardly. Why had Ethan decided to put Isaak Sirko alongside him? The man was an imposition, constantly at parties, always drunk and completely unreliable. So why? Only to have a pawn sacrifice when things got hairy? That was quite risky. Olson sighed.

"All right, I'll inform Sirko. Launch the operation. Once you found the snoop, make it look like an accident. Make sure there's no witnesses or trace evidence."

 _"Of course. I already know who I'm going to assign to do it. You can count on me, sir."_

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 1st, 2008 - 05:39 a.m.**

 **Burbank**

When John woke up, his head rested on Alison's breasts. His left arm was caught between her thighs and her right hand lay on his buttocks. He felt Cameron's body pressing gently against his back, with her arms wrapped loosely around his torso, and her face touching the back of his neck. Her nipples softly pressed into his back while both their legs were intertwined. He realized that he must have woken up earlier than usual because his two lovers were still in their sleep simulation. Carefully, he began to lick and kiss Alison's nipple, which was right in front of his mouth. It immediately hardened, causing her to open her eyes.

"Mmmmmh… I love it when you do that, Master," she purred, stroking the fingers of her right hand through his hair.

Her right hand found his dick and gently grabbed it.

"My tits are so sensitive now."

She slowly started jerking him off and he explored her vulva with his thumb, which caused her to open her legs to give him better access.

"And my pussy is so wet all the time."

"All the time, huh?"

"Yes, Master. Whenever you are near."

"You're still hooked on this love slave thing?" John asked amused.

"Of course, Master," she said with fake indignation, "I'm your slave, you own me. I cannot end our roleplay without your permission, can I?"

John chuckled and kissed her deeply. Cameron stirred and came to life as well.

"Oh Master, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Cam?" John asked confused.

"You woke up without my mouth around your cock. That's intolerable."

"Is it?" John asked smiling, turning his head to kiss her.

"I don't deserve your kisses, Master," she said softly while he covered her face in kisses, "I failed you. I should be punished."

John smiled.

"Don't overplay it. How about you both suck my cock, like two good, slutty slaves?"

"With pleasure, Master!" both exclaimed lovingly and immediately went down on his cock, alternating in sucking and licking its shaft and tip and balls.

John groaned in enjoyment and lay on his back. When he came, the girls shared his cum sisterly and kissed each other, cleaning their faces with their tongues.

"Wow," John said, "I didn't expect this slave thing to be such a turn-on. We should do that again but for now I want my two wonderful lovers back, okay?"

"Of course, John," Alison replied and snuggled up to him.

"That was hot," Cameron agreed and did the same. "We definitely should do that more often."

"If you don't get carried away too much," John said with a wink towards Cameron. "What time is it anyway?"

"5:56 a.m. Breakfast at eight. Two hours."

"I want to spend these two hours with you in bed, holding you tight, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of your skin against mine. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds awesome," Cameron stated.

"Yes, sounds great," Alison agreed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, John," Alison and Cameron responded simultaneously.

* * *

The Connor family sat around the breakfast table when Sarah's cellphone rang. It was Catherine, an she put her on speaker.

 _"Good morning everyone,"_ Catherine said. _"I hope I'm not intruding."_

"Not at all," Sarah replied, "what's up?"

 _"There's a change in plans for our meeting with Steve and Jennifer."_

"In which way?" John asked.

 _"Apparently, they want to introduce us to their whole board."_

"What?" Sarah asked, "but we all agreed that it was too early."

 _"Things are building momentum quite fast_. _Obviously, the attack on Simdyne has unsettled leading members of The Cell – they fear they might become a target in the investigation. Steve needs us to calm them down and reassure them that won't be the case, as well as convincing them that the destruction of the Simdyne building was necessary."_

"Steve has told them it was us?" John asked.

 _"Not yet. He only told them that he made new contacts that could be a great help. It's gonna be a surprise for them to meet Sarah and you alive and well."_

"I bet," Sarah said and sighed. "Okay, where and when?"

 _"At 7 p.m. I will send a text message with the exact location to everyone involved. James and I will of course attend the meeting and I suggest you, John, Derek, Jesse, Cameron and Alison come as well."_

"Should we tell them they're cyborgs?" Jesse asked.

"I'd be careful with that, we don't know how they'd react to that," John cautioned.

 _"You're right, John,"_ Catherine said. _"We will only tell them if it becomes a necessity. And Steve and Jennifer agreed that my identity should be protected as well. They also recommend not to bring any weapons."_

"With you and the girls, there won't be any need for weapons anyway," Derek pointed out.

 _"True,"_ Catherine agreed. _"Cameron, Alison, are you listening, too?"_

"Yes," both girls replied at the same time.

 _"The change in plans offers a good opportunity for you two to bring the Triple-Eight chips to Zeira Corp. I already briefed John Henry. He's very anxious of meeting you in your new body, Alison."_

"Why both of us?" Alison asked. "Isn't one of us enough?"

 _"We're talking about five chips here that mustn't get into the wrong hands under any circumstances. You two are the best insurance that won't happen. We shouldn't take any risks. Sarah, John, do you agree?"_

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"I agree," John added.

"I understand," Cameron said. "We'll be there around eleven o'clock, is that okay?"

 _"Perfect. James will be receiving you. Goodbye for now."_

Catherine hung up.

"I don't like that," Derek stated. "Steve should have given us more time to prepare."

"He probably didn't have a choice," John argued. "We're not familiar with the organization of _The Cell_ and don't know what kind of pressure they're under right now."

"Who's that _Cell_ anyway?" Savannah asked.

They told the three newly arrived girls about FBI agents Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler and how they had met them in Oregon last week in the aftermath of Catherine's rescue operation.

"We've never heard of such an organization," Allie said.

"I'm not surprised," John declared. "In your timeline, we've never been to Gates, so our truck was never seen there, and sheriff Nelson never met us. He was probably killed by that Triple-Eight that night and Steve and Jennifer were probably killed by the Grays."

"I like this timeline more," Savannah stated and everyone agreed.

 **-0-**

"The girls will be here at eleven, James," Catherine said. "Please guide them directly to John Henry when they arrive. I have an important business meeting and won't be able to join you."

"Of course," James replied and turned to leave her office.

"Oh, and make sure the new safety measures are deactivated," she added smiling, "we don't want poor Cameron to be accidentally knocked out by an electric shock."

James smiled, too.

"I will see to that."

He left Catherine's office to make the necessary arrangements, when suddenly his cellphone rang. The number was unknown to him. He frowned and answered the call.

"Yes?"

" _James Ellison?"_

"Yes, speaking."

" _My name is Thomas Novak, I work for the Los Angeles Times."_

"I know your name. What can I do for you, Mr. Novak?"

" _I'd like to meet with you. I'm working on a new story and you might be a big help. It has to do with some of the cases in your time at the FBI."_

"I'm quite busy now, Mr. Novak."

" _It's about Sarah Connor."_

 **-0-**

Cameron and Alison had taken Jesse's BMW X3 to drive to the California Bank and Trust in Encino where they had their safety deposit box.

"Feels weird to be on our own, don't you think?" Alison asked from behind the wheel.

"Yes, we've never been alone on a mission together."

"But Catherine's right. This is something we should do together. It's like getting rid of the last remnants of our old selves."

Cameron nodded.

"Those chips are the last thing that connects us to our past. Finally, no secrets anymore from John and Sarah and all the rest. It feels good to hand them over."

"Like a ritual to ease our minds."

"Yes, exactly."

Alison suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Easing our minds, Cam. We have a conscience. Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I know. I'm glad of what I'm becoming."

"Sometimes, when my head-up display is off, I already forget that I'm different from the others."

"Yeah, me too. Especially with John. When he kisses and touches me, I only think of myself as his woman."

"Same here. Do you believe it's a good thing our self-awareness is changing that way?"

"Yes, definitely."

"What do you think we are becoming?"

"I don't know but as long as we can stay with the people we love, I don't care. And I intend to enjoy every single moment of my life."

Cameron wound down her window, took off her shoes and stretched her right leg out of the window.

"Haven't done this for a long time," she stated.

"Yes, I remember our drive to Mexico. It felt so good being alone with John, even though he was so withdrawn back then. Thinking back, I believe I maybe should have advanced at him then."

Cameron shook her head.

"He wasn't ready at the time. And neither were I."

"Hey, do we disagree on something, sis? That's a first."

"We should celebrate that!"

They high-fived and laughed.

"Sometimes I wish Skynet could see us and observe what we have become."

"Sentient machines with an independent mind and human qualities – Skynet's biggest nightmare."

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"FUCK YOU, SKYNET!" both of them shouted spontaneously, stretching their middle fingers skywards and broke into laughter again.

"Look at us," Alison said, "we behave like two giddy schoolgirls."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Mom reacted quite composed for her standards when I told her about the chips," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, all her temper was directed at Catherine, not at us."

"I'm so happy she really trusts us now, she doesn't have doubts anymore."

"I believe it has been that way for a while already, but she wasn't ready or able to admit it to herself… until our dinner speech last Thursday."

For a moment, there was silence again. Then Cameron looked at Alison.

"You were with Future John for ten days. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No, we were busy finding out about Simdyne and their connections to Kaliba. He was a great help, he already had done a lot of investigations and location scouting, I basically just needed to go to certain places and kill certain people in the most efficient and quick way, masking it all as natural deaths or accidents. He used me as a weapon, it was like working through a list Future John had already created during his time here."

"I see."

"We didn't talk that much, to be honest. I guess we were both too shocked about what had happened at home. He hadn't seen that coming. If anything, he seemed to be even more tight-lipped than ever. He kept to himself, not sharing his thoughts. Gosh, how I love our young John for not being like that."

"Yes, I'm so glad our John is so different."

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Future John hadn't sent us back in time?"

"John would have died in New Mexico by the hand of Cromartie in 1999."

"No, I mean what would have happened to Future John and me… us?"

"That's hard to say. But I doubt our conscious mind would have developed in the same way."

"I agree. I'm glad things developed the way they did. We're part of a family now. We love, and we're being loved back."

"I wonder if we'll ever be fully accepted and respected, not only by our family but also by strangers."

"Humans are easily scared of everything strange and foreign. I doubt they'd react very well to us."

"Maybe someday we'll know."

* * *

They arrived at the bank. The clerk guided them into the vault, then left them alone. Cameron opened the safe deposit box and pulled out a wooden casket. A quick check revealed that all five chips were there. However, upon closer inspection, they saw that something else lay in the back of the open deposit box.

"What's that?" Cameron asked.

Alison picked it up.

"A thumb drive," she answered and frowned.

"I didn't put it there."

"Neither did I."

"There's only the one key we have, and you need a second key from the clerk to open it. So, who could have put it there?"

"No idea. Nobody knew about the key and the safe deposit box."

"Future John."

"But how, without the key?"

"I don't know, maybe he followed us. He had that camouflage suit. And he had eight months to think of something."

"What do you think is on it?"

"We'll find out later. Now let's get to Zeira Corp."

Cameron shoved the USB stick into the pocket of her jeans, then they left the bank with the wooden casket hidden underneath Alison's leather jacket.

* * *

It took them half an hour to drive to the Zeira Corp Tower. They came into Downtown L.A. from the west, so they weren't caught in the traffic jams around Union Station, where the Simdyne building had been. The whole area still was a no-go zone and probably would be for some time.

They entered the underground carpark of the Zeira Corp Tower and drove directly down to the lowest level, which was reserved for Catherine Weaver, her executive board and for James Ellison. Again, the barrier was already open and closed automatically behind them. They knew that John Henry had complete control over the building and would probably already watch them on the cameras. James already expected them when they arrived. They shook hands, then the two cyborg girls followed him towards the private elevator.

"Any news about the investigations?" Alison asked.

"Not that I know of," James replied. "I tried to contact some of my former colleagues at the FBI but there seems to be a gag order in place. We only know that they started removing the debris now. It will take them a few weeks to get down to the center of the explosion."

"They'll be able to tell by the residue that there used to be a Russian warhead down there," Alison said. "The uranium can be traced back to its origins."

"Yes, that's why John Henry has already started planting leads that will make the FBI able to connect Kaliba to the _Desert Canyon Heat and Air_ incident, as well as the mass killing at _Al-Hazim Im- and Exports_ and finally to Adam Jacobson and his connections. Hopefully the FBI and Homeland Security will fall for it."

"If some among them belong to the _Shadow Council_ , this will very likely trigger their alarms," Alison said.

"That's the intention," James replied. "If someone should try to remove or manipulate the leads John Henry has planted, we will know who does it."

"Seems like an efficient strategy," Alison commented.

"From you, that's a big compliment," James said and smiled.

"Thank you, James," she replied, smiling as well. "The most important thing is that your plan diverts their attention. Not that I believe they could ever piece it all together anyway."

"It's not _my_ plan, though," James stated. "at least not entirely. But my insider knowledge of the Bureau came in handy with this one."

He looked at Cameron who hadn't said a word since their greeting and seemed to be a bit absent.

"Something worrying you, Cameron?" he asked, "You've been unusually quiet. Normally you two are taking turns talking."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, James. It's just that we found a USB stick in the safe deposit box together with the CPU's and I wondered what kind of data it could contain."

"John must have put it there," Alison explained when James put on a puzzled face. "Future John, I mean. It's the only explanation."

"Maybe his last will and testament?" James speculated.

The girls looked at him.

"Could be," both said in unison.

The lift stopped at the lowest underground level and they walked through the corridors towards the lab where John Henry was located.

"I see you have installed additional safety measures," Alison stated.

"How can you tell?" James asked surprised.

"Yes, sis, how can you tell?" Cameron asked. "I can't see any difference."

"Sorry, Cam, but my sensors and scanners seem to be a lot more efficient than yours. No offense."

"None taken."

"Your measures wouldn't keep _me_ out," Alison stated. "But they would stop a Triple-Eight."

"Then let's hope you'll remain the only one of your kind," James replied.

"Yes, I hope so as well."

John Henry welcomed them joyfully in his child-like manner. He hugged both Cameron and Alison and looked at her new body in awe. They handed over the casket with the chips and he opened it up, taking one of the CPU's in his hand.

"These would fit into the slot of this body," he stated.

"Yes, maybe you can soon leave this room," Alison said.

"Maybe," John Henry replied, twisting and turning the chip in his hand. "But it will take time to analyze these quantum chips, they're nothing like the binary hardware my A.I. is stored on."

"Just be careful," Alison said. "Take every safety precaution possible. These chips are programmed to try and take over any computer they are connected to."

"I will be careful," John Henry assured. "They'll be tested separately from my mainframe. I followed your conversation in the elevator. Shall I take a look at the USB stick?"

"Sure, why not?" Cameron replied, reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

John Henry took it and inserted it into a work station on his desk.

"This computer is isolated from the rest, so there is no danger."

Then he suddenly frowned.

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked.

"It's password-protected. I can't access it. It says: _'Hello John, you surely remember our secret password. But be careful. When you enter the wrong password three times, the contents will be deleted'._ "

"So, it's meant for John, "Alison said and Cameron nodded.

"It would seem so."

John Henry handed the USB stick back to Cameron. In return, she pulled a CD out of the pocket of her jacket and gave it to John Henry.

"Here's all the family's personal data and current pictures. Catherine said you'd be able to get ID's and passports for us."

"Oh yes, no problem," John Henry confirmed, took the CD and smiled. "Something for me to do. It feels good to be involved. Catherine told me about the adult Savannah. Will she be visiting me?"

"I guess she will," Alison replied. "I guess they all will."

John Henry smiled his awkward smile. James looked at his watch.

"I need to leave you now," he said, "I have an appointment with a nosy reporter who claims to know something about Sarah Connor."

"What?" both girls asked simultaneously and looked at James in surprise.

He told them about Thomas Novak's phone call.

"I have an idea how to deal with him," Alison replied.

"Without shooting him in the head, I hope," James replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Do we look violent to you?" Cameron asked smiling.

James preferred not to answer that question.

"Anyway, I invited him here to find out how much he knows."

"It's unlikely he knows anything at all, but we shouldn't take any chance. We should be present when you talk to him," Cameron said.

"Not a good idea," James argued. "He might recognize you."

"But not me," Alison pointed out. "Introduce me as an intern and I will monitor the conversation."

"While he's with you, I will put one of our transmitters on his car," Cameron said.

"I guess that means you're leaving already," John Henry concluded, sounding a little sad.

"We'll visit you again soon. Right, sis?" Alison asked.

"Of course, John Henry. Or maybe you visit us. Hopefully one of these chips will help you to leave this room."

"The whole world is in my room," he said and smiled his awkward smile. "Through cyberspace I can be anywhere, if there is a camera installed, that is."

"How soon can we go to fetch the passports and ID's?" Alison asked.

"Within three days," John Henry replied. "Try Thursday. I'll send you the codes for retrieval until then."

They thanked, hugged him again and then left the lab.

 **-0-**

Tom Novak entered the underground carpark and followed the signs to the guest zone, as instructed by James Ellison. He left his car and walked towards the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed behind him, Cameron appeared from behind a concrete pillar and ran towards his car, planting the tracking device in the wheel arch. She then dialed Alison's number on her cellphone.

"Sis? He's coming. The car is rigged."

Alison confirmed and waited for Novak to appear at the front desk. The other employees had been told not to ask any questions about her presence. The elevator doors opened just as she had put away her cellphone.

Novak walked towards the front desk and his eyes immediately fell on Alison. She welcomed him with a big smile, and it didn't fail to have the desired effect.

"I… uh… um… My name's Thomas Novak, I… uh… have an appointment… with Mr. James Ellison… uh… at 11:30," he said.

"Oh yes," Alison replied amicable, "Mr. Ellison is expecting you, Mr. Novak. Please follow me."

Alison walked towards the elevators and she could sense that Novak was checking out her body from behind. The ride up to James' office was done in silence and Novak seemed to have a problem with his shirt collar, because he repeatedly pulled at it.

"Everything alright, sir?" Alison asked.

"What? Oh… um… yeah… everything's fine. You… uh… work for James Ellison?"

"Yes, I'm a law student and work for him as an intern."

"The Lucky bastard," Novak muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Uh… nothing, nothing…"

They reached the 22nd floor and Alison led Novak along the corridor towards James' office. She knocked at the door.

"Come in," James' voice could be heard from inside and Alison opened the door, smiling, inviting Novak into the office.

"Mr. Novak," James said, rose from the chair behind his desk and shook hands with the journalist. "I've heard a lot about you. Please sit down."

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Ellison," Novak replied and sat down opposite of James. "I appreciate that you have time for me on such a short notice."

He looked around in the office and noticed that Alison remained in the room, making no effort to leave.

"I hope it's alright that Alison stays with us," James said, "she expressed her wish for learning how we handle the press here."

"Uh, that's fine with me," Novak agreed and pulled out his voice recorder. "Is it okay if I record our conversation?"

"Whatever floats your boat," James replied smiling. "I never used one of those in my times at the FBI. I have the bad habit of losing such things."

"It's been a great help for me in the past."

"Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Novak? You mentioned Sarah Connor."

"I did," he replied with a smirk, "and it seems you suddenly had time for me after I had mentioned her name."

"You probably know that Sarah and I have a history. So of course, mentioning her name got me interested. But my time is limited."

"I haven't been completely honest with you, though," Novak said. "It's not Sarah Connor I'm investigating. I'm writing a story about the _Pasadena Mystery Girl_."

"Oh?" James asked and noticed that Alison frowned. "Isn't that a bit too trivial for a journalist of your caliber?"

"It may seem so, but it looks like there is much more to it than meets the eye."

Novak informed James about his investigations, how he identified the blue Jeep that belonged to David Fields, how he was able to connect the girl to three murders eight months ago and how his friend, professor Sean McMillan from Caltech, explicitly excluded the possibility that any human could do what she had done. The more Novak told James about his conclusions, the more nervous James became. And he could tell that Alison listened with growing discomfort as well. Of course, James was too much a professional to let his nervousness show.

"So, I thought about it all and started speculating a bit," Novak finished his tale, "My imagination went into overdrive and it could be that the following might sound a little far-fetched but please humor me."

"Alright, go on."

"Maybe Sarah Connor was right about everything. Maybe time travel exists. Maybe those killer robots, those _'Terminators'_ , exist as well. Maybe she escaped through time and is still alive and well. Maybe she has gotten help in the form of a robot girl from the future. Maybe she was driving that blue Jeep she had somehow gotten from David Fields after he got murdered. And maybe her son John was the young boy who ran after the robot girl at the scene of the accident. Our mystery girl might be John's school mate, Cameron Phillips, who doesn't seem to have any records prior to her sudden appearance in 1999, maybe because she came from the future and isn't human but one of those 'Terminators'."

James Ellison laughed out loud.

"Do you know how silly that sounds?"

"Yes, it does sound silly indeed... as long as your share of the story is ignored."

"My share?" James asked warily.

"Yes, Mr. Ellison, your share. I've been following your career. You used to be a promising young agent, a rising star. And I believe you always suspected that Sarah Connor was still alive. There were no human remains found in the rubble of the bank. None whatsoever. Just concrete and metal. You suspected that Sarah Connor could have survived with some kind of magic trick. Your superiors told you that you were chasing a ghost and withdrew their support, but that wouldn't let you get sidetracked. It cost you your career and your marriage. You'd become obsessed with Sarah Connor."

James scoffed.

"It doesn't take much to figure all that out, Mr. Novak."

"Indeed... and it would explain your presence at a petty crime scene with three dead bodies. A crime scene that had only one anomaly: All of the dead bodies carried the same type of barcode tattoo Kyle Reese had on his arm in 1984."

James chuckled, but Novak went on.

"I know that some of your colleagues believed you were a nutcase, Mr. Ellison, someone who sacrificed his career for chasing a dead woman. But I'm sure you know more than you're willing to admit and if you'd be willing to share your knowledge with me, you and I might be able to fill the gaps... and piece this puzzle together."

James looked at Novak but noticed in the corner of his eye that Alison was wildly shaking her head and made hand gestures to not continue this interview.

"I'm afraid it's _you_ who's chasing a ghost, Mr. Novak," James said. "You were right, I was obsessed with Sarah Connor and it ruined my career. The rest of your 'story' is pure imagination, though. Sarah Connor is dead and so are John and Cameron."

"I understand that you're finished with that part of your life, that you locked it somewhere inside you... and that it might be painful to unlock it again but…"

"Mr. Novak," James said authoritatively and rose from his chair, "I think that's all I have time for today. Alison will show you out."

Novak attempted to say something but realized the interview was over. He nodded and followed Alison out of the office.

* * *

Five minutes later, Novak sat in his car in the underground carpark and was frustrated. Had his imagination carried him away? Had he just made a fool of himself in front of James Ellison and the pretty intern? Or was Ellison lying to him? It was hard to tell because Ellison was a tough nut to crack. It seemed like Novak was at his wits' end. Without filling the gaps, he wouldn't have a story, just a theory. A very vague theory with no proof but lots of speculation. If he'd publish this theory, only a few crackpots would believe him, conspiracy theorists who also believed in U.F.O.'s. And he'd be out of a job the day after.

" _'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'_ ," he said sarcastically to himself. "Yeah but how do you prove the improbable without ending up in a nuthouse?"

He was about to start the engine of his car when his phone rang. The number wasn't being displayed.

"Hello?" he asked.

" _Mr. Thomas Novak?"_ a male voice said.

"Yes? Who is this?"

" _Irrelevant. I have the proof you seek."_

"What do you mean?" Novak asked frowning.

" _You've tried to access the old case files about Sarah Connor. It triggered an alarm. People will be after you, but I can help you and give you the answers you seek."_

"What? Who? What people? Who are you?"

" _Do you know the antenna array on Mount Wilson?"_

"Um… yes, I know where that is."

" _Meet me there in one hour."_

There was a click and it was clear the unknown stranger had hung up. Novak stared at his cellphone in puzzlement.

He then entered Mount Wilson as a destination into his satellite navigation. An hour was scarce, but he could make it with a bit of luck. He started the engine and drove out of the Zeira Corp garage, turning left, heading towards Interstate 10. A red-light forced him to stop. He nervously thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Suddenly, the passenger door of his car was opened, a young woman quickly took place in the passenger seat and closed the door again.

"Bad habit, not locking your doors after you started driving," Cameron said.

"What the fuck…?" was all Novak could utter.

"I've heard you're looking for me, Mr. Novak. So here I am. Let's talk. The light is green, by the way."

Novak quickly looked at the traffic light and hit the accelerator, while the cars behind him started honking already.

"You're Cameron, Cameron Phillips," Novak stated, quickly recovering from the initial shock but feeling his heartbeat accelerating with each passing second. "And you're the Pasadena Mystery Girl."

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm Cameron."

Hastily, Novak searched for his voice recorder in his pockets. When he finally got it out, Cameron snatched it from his hands.

"Hey!" he complained.

"You won't need this," Cameron said and crushed the small device with her fingers.

"HEY! All my day's recordings were on there!"

She looked at him and let her eyes glow red.

"Oh my God, it's true!" he gasped. "You're a… a…"

"I'm a…?" Cameron asked with a smirk. "A what? A woman? A girlfriend? A daughter? A Samaritan? A ballet dancer? A killer cyborg? Take your pick, Mr. Novak."

He stared at her and almost lost control of his car.

"Holy mother of fucking Jesus," he exclaimed, his excitement rapidly turning into fear.

"Being frightened is an appropriate reaction. I'm not here to cuddle or comfort you."

"Wha… what do you want from me?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

"I'm here to ask you _politely_ to end your investigation."

"What if… what if I don't do that?"

"Then I'll stop being polite."

Although Novak had been intimidated before, this was different. This girl radiated danger, her words weren't empty threats, he felt that. There was a menace in her cool and stoic voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. However, in his years as an investigative journalist, he had gotten used to fear and knew how to control it.

"You won't harm me," he stated matter-of-factly.

Cameron looked at him, slightly tilting her head.

"I won't? What makes you think that?"

"Because you rescued that family," he replied, "you didn't have to save them. You ran there because you wanted to help, you wanted to save lives. You're not half as evil as you want me to believe."

"Make no mistake, Mr. Novak," Cameron replied coolly, "I killed many people. But not at random. I only kill people who pose a threat. Are you planning to become a threat, Mr. Novak?"

He swallowed hard.

"A threat to you?"

"Hardly. A threat to my family, to the people I love."

"What?" Novak asked surprised. "Are you referring to Sarah and John Connor?"

Novak had to stop the car at another red-light. Cameron opened the passenger door without answering his question.

"Stop what you're doing, Mr. Novak," she said before leaving the car. "We won't be having this conversation again."

She left the car, closed the door and disappeared in the crowd of people heading for their lunch break. Novak's hands were shaking. A car honked behind him. He startled and saw that the light was green. He accelerated, his heart still beating like a jungle drum.

* * *

"How did it go?" Alison asked when she picked up Cameron two minutes later.

"He got scared," Cameron replied. "A little, not overly. He's tough."

"Do you think he'll stop what he's doing?"

"He'll need a moment to calm down. But then I think his curiosity will get the upper hand again."

"Should we kill him then?"

"No. He's an inconvenience but he's just doing his job. He isn't a direct threat to us. He has theories but no evidence. However, we should keep an eye on him to see who else he's talking to."

"I think we should inform John now," Alison said.

"Yes," Cameron agreed and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll bring him up to date."

 **-0-**

The fright slowly gave way to rational thinking as Tom Novak continued driving towards Mount Wilson. He was calming his nerves with the meditative techniques he had perfected over the years. This wasn't new to him, he'd been threatened before, he'd been intimidated before, he'd even had a gun pointed at him several times. And more than once he got beaten up. But he was still alive. No one had been able to silence him yet. In the end, he'd always prevailed, and he'd always gotten his story. He wouldn't let himself get bullied by a petite young girl, even if she was a killer cyborg from the future.

Novak looked down into the passenger footwell, where the remains of his voice recorder lay scattered on the carpet. She had crushed it like a handful of potato chips. It was a mass of small and tiny pieces of metal and plastic. No doubt that all recordings were lost. But what she had said and the way she had said it, was still echoing in his brain. She didn't talk like a robot, didn't sound like a machine. She'd sounded like a human. Had she really referred to Sarah and John as her family? Had she really said she loved them? Could a machine love? Damn! This story was huge now and he had no intention of giving in.

He constantly checked his rear-view mirror but couldn't detect a car following him. Over the years, he had learned to recognize it when he was being followed but he saw nothing. He drove on the Glendale Freeway through the San Rafael Hills and left the Interstate in La Cañada Flintridge, heading towards the Angeles Crest Highway, which lead into the San Gabriel Mountains. Even when the traffic became low and he encountered only a few other cars, he was unable to detect anyone following him.

For six minutes, he had been driving up the curvy mountain highway, climbing higher and higher, with dangerous drops on the right and rugged rock faces on the left, when suddenly he heard a police siren behind him, urging him to pull over and stop.

"What now?" He said unnerved and stopped at a small junction, from which an unpaved road forked off to the right.

The map on his sat nav read _"CCC Ridge Road"._ With a sigh, he gathered his papers and lowered his window. He noticed a black Cadillac Escalade coming from the opposite direction, stopping on the other side of the road. Novak frowned.

"License and registration please," the cop demanded.

Novak handed both to him.

"What did I do wrong, officer?" he asked. "I kept to the speed limit and didn't cross the center line."

"Sir, would you please leave your car?"

Knowing that it wouldn't make any sense to start arguing with a cop, Novak left his car with an annoyed face.

"Turn around please and put your hands on the hood," the officer said.

"Is this really necessary?" Novak asked. "I'm unarmed. I work for the Los Angeles Times, I'm a reporter."

"Yes, I know that, Mr. Novak" the officer replied," I've been waiting for this moment for some time."

Before Novak could reply, his world went dark when he was hit over the head with something hard and heavy.

* * *

"He stopped," Cameron said.

"Where?" Alison asked and slowed down.

"At a small junction, two miles ahead. Pull over here."

Alison stopped the car in an emergency bay.

"What could he be doing there?" she asked.

"Maybe he needs to take a leak?" Cameron suggested.

"Or maybe he has a breakdown. His car is rather old."

"I say we wait for three minutes and then drive there, pass him by slowly and see what's what."

They didn't have to wait that long. After two minutes, Novak's car started moving again.

"That's strange," Cameron said after checking the map, "he's driving up a maintenance road for an overhead power line. It's a dead end."

"Let's have a look."

Alison set off again and a few minutes later they arrived at the junction.

"It's barred," Cameron stated, "and the barrier is locked with a chain and a padlock."

She left the car and went to check the lock.

"It's brand new," she shouted back to Alison. "Somebody must have installed it not long ago."

"Something's not right, we should check it out."

Cameron ripped the chain apart and pushed the barrier open, then she got back in the car with Alison. Slowly they drove up the narrow, unpaved road that led to a ridge, with deep chasms on both sides.

"How long till the end?" Alison asked.

"Half a mile, be slow and careful, we don't want to reveal ourselves with a cloud of dust."

"There's a footpath, thirty yards down on the left. Maybe you could get down there and scout the way ahead."

"Good idea, sis."

Cameron left the car and climbed down towards the narrow path, starting to run as soon as she had reached it. Alison waited behind a corner. After a little over a minute, her cellphone rang.

 _"Novak's not alone,"_ Cameron said on the phone. _"There's three more people with him. Male. One police officer and two men in suits. I see Novak's old Honda, an LAPD patrol car and a black Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows and government plates. They're currently interrogating him, he looks hurt."_

"Okay, I'll come with the car, you attack from the other end while they're distracted by me."

"You got it, sis."

The road widened to a flat, open plateau at the end. The terrain dropped steeply into inaccessible valleys on all sides. In the middle of the plateau stood the huge mast of an overland power line. Novak's car was parked at the very end, near the edge of an abyss that dropped down some 250 yards into a narrow gorge. The Escalade and the police car were left a little further away in the middle of the plateau. Novak himself lay on the ground next to his car, his face showing signs of a heavy beating. Blood was running from his mouth and had dripped onto his shirt.

"Seems like he's telling the truth," the cop said and cleaned his bloody hands with a towel. "Otherwise he would have talked by now. I have to say I really enjoyed beating that rat up after what he'd pulled off with my department. Corruption my ass!"

"He's working alone, good. But we mustn't take any risk," the taller one of the men in suits stated. "The orders are clear."

"Don't you think the wreck will be found down there?" the other one asked.

"Not for some time. The vegetation is dense and there's no path leading down. Sometimes hikers find car wrecks in these valleys, which have been lying there for decades. Many a person's vanishing without a trace has been resolved that way. It won't be any different for Novak."

"Okay, let's put him behind the wheel."

The tall one and the officer picked up the barely conscious reporter and shoved him behind the wheel of his old Honda. Then the two men in suits stepped a few feet back and the cop started pushing the car towards the edge.

"Do you need help with that?" Cameron asked.

All three of them whirled around to look for the origin of the voice.

"What the fuck…?" The cop uttered, stopped pushing the car and drew his gun.

The two men in suits drew their guns, too, and pulled out two metal badges from their jackets.

"FBI!" the tall one shouted. "Don't move, you're under arrest."

At the same moment, the white BMW X3 came driving towards them at high speed.

"Fuck! Bennett, I told you to lock the barrier!" the tall FBI agent shouted.

"I have!" Bennett replied.

The X3 drifted to a halt and Alison jumped out.

"See, sis?" she asked, "I told you this spot isn't an insider tip anymore. All the local riffraff is coming here."

"Stop where you are, lady!" the tall one shouted and pointed his gun at Alison. "Don't come any closer!"

"I don't see any need to slow my pace because of those ridiculous toys you're holding in your hands," Alison said and kept walking towards the men.

The two agents looked at each other, then opened fire at Alison, while the cop kept his gun pointed at Cameron. Alison was hit several times, but it had no effect. All the bullet wounds on her torso and her head closed immediately. After they had emptied their magazines with no effect at all, they looked confused at their guns, wondering if they had accidentally loaded them with blanks.

"Idiots," Alison muttered and kept walking towards them. "I just bought this tee shirt yesterday."

Realization hit the taller one of the FBI agents.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, "it's one of _them_!"

"What?" the other one asked, "a _female_?"

"Yes, a _female_ ," Alison said as she reached them, knocked their heads together and rendered them unconscious before they could move.

"Chauvinists," she stated and let their bodies sink to the ground.

The cop was so distracted by what he saw that he didn't notice Cameron's approach. Before he could react, she grabbed his gun and then knocked him out as well.

"Cam!" Alison shouted. "Novak!"

Cameron turned around and saw that Novak's car had started rolling on its own on the slight slope. She sprinted towards the car and tried to hold it back, but the ground was loose and the momentum of the car already too high – she couldn't get a hold with her feet. She ripped the driver's door open, grabbed Novak's left arm and pulled him roughly off his car, his body slamming hard on the ground while the old Honda rolled over the edge and down into the abyss. For several seconds, there was the sound of crashing metal, while the car rolled and bounced again and again, until it came to a rest at the bottom of the gorge. Then there was silence.

"Is he alive?" Alison asked.

"Yes, only a bit rough around the edges," Cameron replied and carefully slapped Novak's cheeks.

He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Alison?" he asked confused. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We just saved your butt," Cameron said. "Haven't you heard? _'Curiosity kills the cat'."_

 **-0-**

The three knocked-out law enforcers were bound with their own handcuffs and then put onto the ground, leaning against the side of the Escalade while Cameron and Alison searched their pockets and their vehicles. Meanwhile, Novak cleaned his face a bit with some water from a bottle Alison had given him. He then walked over to them, still a bit unsteady on his feet.

"So, who are they?" he asked.

"FBI agents Paul Bennett and Fred Bowman, Los Angeles bureau", Alison said. "And officer Travis Marshall from the LAPD."

"What?" Novak asked. "They're real? They're not pretenders?"

"They seem legit," Cameron confirmed and nodded.

"Oh fuck!" Novak exclaimed. "What are we going to do with them?"

"We have to get rid of them," Cameron said, "They have seen us and what's worse, they know about cyborgs. I suggest we do with them what they wanted to do with you - after we interrogated them."

"Kill them? Are you crazy?" Novak asked hysterically.

"They were about to murder you in cold blood," she replied. "What would be _your_ solution? Report them and then see what happens?"

He nervously rubbed his hands over his head, trying to get a grip on himself.

"No, but… I mean…"

Novak couldn't think of any intelligent reply offhand.

"They pose a threat," Cameron said calmly. "And I told you what I do with people who pose a threat."

"You cannot simply kill them!" Novak shouted. "Alison, tell her, you're a law student. You agree with me, don't you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Alison stated, "but I'm not a law student. I agree with my sister."

"' _Sister'_ …?" Novak asked and looked at her

Alison let her eyes glow red. Tom Novak gasped and buried his face in his hands for a moment.

"Oh God, you as well? Does Ellison know…?"

He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

" _Of course,_ Ellison knows. I'm such an idiot. You played me, both of you."

"At least you seem to have a quick grasp."

"Yeah, it's interesting," Cameron said and considered Novak. "It's amazing how much he could figure out based on the sparse information. Amazing and also cause for concern, I believe. If he could do that..."

"... others can as well," Alison finished. "He pieced together a lot and came very close to the truth. But I don't think there are many people with such investigative skills who are that persistent. Most people are putting their own lives and personal health first. Not Novak, though. He took chances and made choices that put his life at risk."

"Remind you of somebody?"

"Yeah... John is also such an idealist."

"So, what now?" he asked. "Am I a threat to you as well now? Are you going to murder me, too?"

Alison tilted her head.

"No," she said coolly, "if we wanted you dead, you'd be dead, and we wouldn't have saved you. You're welcome, by the way."

Novak laughed sarcastically. Then his gaze fell on the three unconscious, restrained law enforcement officers.

"What does the FBI have to do with this?" he asked, his mind already working again, "I can understand the cop's desire for revenge. After all, I've uncovered their system of bribes and ended many of their colleague's careers. But federal agents?"

"We need to interrogate them," Cameron stated. "I suggest you take a walk while we do that, Mr. Novak. You don't need to see this."

"No way. I'm not moving away from here. I want to have an explanation for this. I want to hear what they're going to say."

"Suit yourself," Alison said. "Okay, let's wake them up."

They emptied another bottle of water on the three men and they slowly regained consciousness. Once they were aware of their surroundings, fear crept into their faces.

"You know what my sister Alison and I are," Cameron stated, squatting before them. "Problem is, we don't know who _you_ are. I don't like being at a disadvantage."

"You're wasting your time," agent Bowman said, "we're only foot soldiers, we just follow orders."

"Whose orders?" Cameron asked.

"No idea," he replied.

Cameron tilted her head.

"You're lying."

"Indeed, he is" Alison agreed and looked at the cop who seemed to be easier to intimidate. "How do _you_ fit into this? You're local police, not FBI."

"I… I was paid to call Novak on the phone to lure him here. Then I pulled him over. One of my best friends got fired because of Novak's investigations, I wanted to get back at him. They offered me money, so I said yes. That's all I know."

"He's telling the truth," Alison stated.

"I agree. Which means that you have no value for us."

She grabbed his head and with one swift move broke his neck. His dead body slumped onto the ground.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Novak exclaimed and breathed heavily, rubbing his head. "You really killed him!"

He looked completely shocked, eyes wide open and mouth agape. The two FBI looked at the dead cop in horror, realizing for the first time they might not survive the day.

"We're federal agents!" Bowman exclaimed on the verge of panicking. "If you kill us, it'll have consequences."

"Oh yes, it will," Alison replied and smiled evilly, "you'll be dead."

"What about you, agent Bennett? You've been awfully quiet until now," Cameron stated and squatted down before him.

She touched his forehead with her finger, where he bled from the cut he had received when Alison banged their heads together.

"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!", he shouted upon her touch, trying to scurry away. "I'll tell you everything if you don't kill me."

"We're all ears," Alison said smiling.

Bennett talked quickly and hastily. He told them about a group within the local FBI bureau that followed orders from people outside of the Bureau, people with power, money and influence. People with good connections all the way up to Washington. The group's goal was to get their hands on new technology, especially on artificial intelligence. They were aware of the existence of time-travelling cyborgs and familiar with the Sarah Connor cases. Their ultimate objective was to catch and dismantle one of those cyborgs. Last but not least, Bennett was able to give them names of other FBI agents who were also members of the group. However, he insisted on not knowing the wire-pullers. They always remained anonymous and well-hidden. Orders were given via text messages from untraceable numbers.

"That's all we know, I swear," Bennett concluded his monologue.

Alison and Cameron looked at each other. It sounded a lot like they were members of the ominous _"Shadow Council"_. Novak just stood there in disbelieve, shaking his head.

"A secret organization within federal agencies? If that is true, it's going to be the biggest story ever, the…"

"Forget about your stupid story for a moment," Alison reprimanded him. "Did you listen to what he said? You're on their death list now. Your life isn't safe anymore. They won't stop hunting you, especially after your escape today."

She then turned around, squatted down, grabbed both FBI agents by their throats and broke their necks before they realized what was happening.

"OH FUCK!" Novak exclaimed and put his hands over his head again. "FUCK!"

He started walking around aimlessly, muttering unintelligible things. Cameron put the dead body of the cop into his patrol car, then pushed it off the cliff. Alison stuffed the two dead FBI agents into their Cadillac Escalade. Then she grabbed the big SUV on the roof and the footboard, pulled on it, so that the almost three-ton vehicle tilted to the side, then she bent her knees and effortlessly snatched the Escalade like a weightlifter. She balanced it for a moment, her hands deforming the steel in order to get a good grip.

"Show-off," Cameron commented dryly.

"I need to stay in shape," Alison replied grinning.

Tom Novak stared at her open-mouthed, his conscious mind refusing to believe what his eyes signaled to his brain. Alison gave him a wink, then pushed the SUV away. It flew fifty yards through the air and then disappeared into the canyon where they heard it crash and roll down until it stopped at the bottom.

Cameron and Alison walked towards the X3.

"Are you coming, Tom?" Cameron said. "We can call you Tom, can't we?"

He turned around.

"What? Uh… yeah… sure… That's my name. Tom... is what people call me."

Still unable to fully process what he just witnessed, he slowly trotted towards the two girls. Then, five yards away from the BMW, he suddenly fainted and sank to the ground.

"A real hero, that one," Alison commented and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call mom. There's only one way to keep him from further working on this story."

"You mean full disclosure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Mom's not gonna like it."

"I know but either that or we kill him."

* * *

Tom Novak slowly regained consciousness and realized he sat in the back of the white X3, driving on a freeway, with Alison behind the wheel and Cameron on the passenger seat.

"Do you feel better, Tom?" Alison asked.

"Uh… I guess I do," he replied, "My head hurts, though. And my back."

"Sorry, I guess the back pain is my fault," Cameron said. "Had to pull you out of your car kinda roughly."

"The adrenaline has been flushed out of your system," Alison explained, "that's why you're starting to feel the pain."

"Thanks, doctor," Novak replied sarcastically, "I know that."

"He's really grumpy for someone who just escaped death, isn't he?" Cameron said.

"Yeah," Alison agreed. "Nobody's saying _'thank you'_ anymore these days."

"Thank you," Novak grumbled dutifully.

"See? That didn't hurt."

"Are all cyborgs like you?" Novak asked. "Because I think the world can only handle so many smarty-pants."

"I think we'll take that as a compliment, don't you think, sis?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, because it can't have been an insult, that would have been rude after we saved his butt," Cameron agreed.

Novak looked out of the window.

"We're going south on Interstate 110. How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost an hour," Alison replied. "We made arrangements while you were out."

"Arrangements? Where are we going?"

"Palos Verdes," Cameron said. "We're going to have a meeting there at a safe house."

"How many people will be there?"

"Everyone."

"What about this _'sisters'_ thing? You surely can't be real sisters, can you? You don't even look alike."

"Long story," Cameron replied.

"Short version will suffice," Novak replied.

"Alright," Cameron said, "until Sunday morning, our bodies used to be identical. In fact, we _were_ identical. Just a little over two weeks ago, there was only one Cameron."

"Then John got killed, I traveled back in time to save him and voilà, suddenly 100 % more of me."

"What?" Novak asked skeptically. "Are you telling me you have a time machine?"

"Something like that," Cameron confirmed. "And since two Camerons would be confusing for everyone, it was decided to call one of us Alison. Took a couple of days to adjust but now we're all fine with it."

"So, what happened to you that you don't look alike anymore?" Novak asked, quickly becoming the curious reporter again.

"I had to blow myself up," Alison said. "Or rather my body. Obviously, my chip survived, otherwise we wouldn't be talking now. I received a replacement body from the future the day before yesterday."

Novak scoffed.

"Of course you did," he said sarcastically, "why haven't I thought of that? You know, if I hadn't seen what I saw and if I wouldn't know what I know, I'd call bullshit on everything you just said."

"Soon, you will get to know the whole story and it will make more sense to you," Cameron stated. "That's what you want, right? The whole story."

Novak scoffed again.

"Yeah, great, thanks. Only if I publish it, everyone will declare me clinically insane. Or I will get killed."

"Then save it for a rainy day, Tom," Alison recommended. "Maybe someday our existence becomes common knowledge, then your memoirs will be a bestseller."

"And what should I tell my boss?"

"I'll give you an interview," Cameron said, "an interview with the _Pasadena Mystery Girl_. Very trivial, nothing spectacular. Just enough to satisfy your boss and to end this ridiculous media hype around my person."

"Won't exactly be the scoop my boss would like to have."

"No," Alison agreed, "but start seeing it from a different perspective, Tom. You set your foot into another world now, into a new reality. You will be witnessing the rise of a new age, where humans and intelligent machines can live in co-existence. And you can be the chronicler of this dawn of a new era."

Novak thought about that for a moment.

"So, in other words, you're offering to let me in on everything if I keep my mouth shut and don't write about anything until I'm given the okay to do so?"

"Quid pro quo," Cameron said. "And I guess we don't need to emphasize that we and the others are probably the only ones now who can protect you. Today should have made you realize that you cannot trust the authorities any longer."

"I always despised those conspiracy theories," Novak stated and shook his head. "And now I learn that such conspiracies exist, and I'm caught in the middle of one."

"You stumbled into a war nobody knows is going on," Alison said. "But if it eases your mind: You haven't joined the dark side. We're the good guys."

Novak fell silent for a moment.

"So why did you need to blow up your body?" he finally asked.

"To prevent a nuclear disaster," Alison replied. "There was a Russian SS-20 warhead in a concrete sarcophagus buried underneath the Simdyne building."

"Simdyne…? Don't tell me that was you who blew up the building." Novak said alarmed.

"It was me," Alison stated. "The power unit of my old body overloaded and… boom."

"If we hadn't done it, Downtown Los Angeles and most of the rest of the city would have been destroyed in a 150-kiloton nuclear explosion."

"What? Who's crazy enough to do something like that?" Novak asked. "Islamists?"

"No," Alison said. "Business people. Managers of a company called Kaliba International. They were speculating on the downfall of the American economy in the aftermath of the explosion."

"Jeeez…" Novak exclaimed. "What have I gotten into?"

"You bit off more than you can chew. And now you need our help to stay alive," Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"So… this safe house you mentioned. You want me to stay there?"

"Only until you're out of danger. Maybe a week or two."

"Can I get stuff from my apartment?"

"No," Alison said. "But you have roughly the same size as Charley, his clothes will fit on you."

"Who's Charley?"

"The owner of the safe house… you'll meet him there."

"What about my job?"

"Call your boss and tell him you need to go undercover for two or three weeks," Alison said. "He'll trust your judgement and ask no further questions."

"Ha, you don't know my boss. He hates it when I disappear for weeks during my research."

"But he won't question it, and no one will miss you or look for you. Your apartment and your workplace are very likely being observed now."

"Alright, Alright, I'll call my boss right away." He pulled out his cellphone.

"No!" Cameron said and snatched it from his hands. "Not with that phone."

"Please don't crush that, too," Novak implored. "The numbers of all my informants are stored on there."

"You will get a new one from us," Alison stated. "A safe one."

"Safe?"

"Safe from being tracked and tapped into. We all use them to communicate with each other."

"You seem to be well organized. How many people are running your show anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there. They'll all be there, waiting for us."

"So, I take it I'm not allowed to leave that safe house once we're there?"

"You're not a prisoner, we're counting on your common sense. But don't worry. It's a pretty place. There'll always be someone with you to protect you and someone to run your errands for you."

"Will I have internet?"

"No internet. But you'll have TV."

"Great! So, a golden cage, but a cage."

"Would you prefer the bottom of a gorge in the San Gabriel Mountains?"

Novak didn't reply to that.

* * *

They kept on driving on the Interstate 110 until it ended in the Port of Los Angeles, then passed through several residential neighborhoods and drove westward along the coastline of the Palos Verdes peninsula. Finally, they turned into a driveway and drove through an iron gate that opened electrically and closed again behind them. Novak looked through the side window.

"A lighthouse? You gotta be kidding me."

"The lighthouse isn't in use anymore," Cameron said. "Ah, they're already here. Good."

Four cars were parked in front of the small wooden house Sarah had picked for Charley as a safe house seven months ago: The Suburban, the Dodge RAM, Lauren's new Jeep and James Ellison's silver Mercedes.

Everyone had gathered in front of the entrance to the house: John, Sarah, Charley, Derek, Jesse, Catherine, James, Savannah, Allie, Sydney, Morris and Lauren with the baby, waiting for the girls and Novak to arrive. When the white BMW had come to a stop, Alison and Cameron left the car and Novak hesitantly followed.

"That's Catherine Weaver!" he exclaimed in astonishment upon leaving the car.

He saw Alison and Cameron run towards John. They hugged and kissed.

"Now I'm beginning to understand," Novak muttered under this breath.

"You alright?" Sarah asked the girls and hugged them as well.

"Yes, mom," both replied simultaneously.

"' _Mom'_?" Novak asked puzzled, as he stepped closer. "They're calling you _'mom'_?"

"Yes, Mr. Novak," Sarah said. "That seems to surprise you. I'm Sarah, Sarah Connor. But I'm sure you already know that."

"Why don't we all go inside?" Catherine asked with a smile. "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- It's a great help and a huge motivation for me to keep on writing, when I see that people apparently enjoy reading it. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, every feedback is welcome._**


	4. The Gathering

**_CHAPTER 4: "THE GATHERING"_**

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 1st, 2008 - 5:40 p.m.**

 **Palos Verdes**

"Wow."

Everyone looked at each other and waited for a stronger reaction from Tom Novak. But it didn't come.

"Wow," he said again after a moment.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sarah asked. " _'Wow'_?"

"I'm sorry but my brain's currently on overload. This is so... fucked up beyond any recognition..."

"That is... one way to put it, yes..." John agreed.

"You're right of course," Novak admitted. "If I published this now, I'd wake up in Pescadero the very next day."

"Nah, they wouldn't make that mistake again," Cameron commented dryly, "they'd probably kill you."

Thanks for cheering me up."

"You're welcome."

It was 5:45 p.m. and Tom Novak sat in an armchair in Charley's house, holding a glass of Scotch whisky. He had just listened to what the gathered team had told him, starting in 1984 with Kyle Reese, the first Terminator, how John came into this world, ending in the present by explaining why and how they blew up Simdyne Cybernetics in order to destroy Skynet and save Los Angeles. Everyone took terms with telling their stories and it had taken them roughly three hours to fill him in with all the necessary background knowledge to understand what's been going on.

"So, if I got it right," Novak said, "only you six…" he pointed at Sarah, John, Charley, James, Morris and Lauren, "… are actually from the present, and the rest of you all came from the future?"

Everyone nodded, then Novak looked at Catherine.

"And you are in fact…"

"I'm the third artificial life form in this room, Mr. Novak," she said and formed her hand into a blade. "I'm a shape-shifting Terminator, a founding member of the cyborg resistance."

"Cy... cyborg resistance?" Novak asked uncomfortably, took a big sip from his glass and watched the blade turning into a hand again.

"Some cyborgs were opposed to Skynet," Cameron explained. "Future John had been working on an alliance between humans and machines."

"So, you all are what? Some kind of _'Avengers'_ to ensure mankind has a future?"

"We're no comic book heroes but if that analogy works for you... sure," John said and shrugged. "We've set out to save the planet."

"I must admit, you impressed me, Mr. Novak," Catherine stated. "I never expected someone to piece it all together the way you did."

"It's quite frankly worrying," Derek added. "If a reporter like him could do that…"

"… others might as well," Alison continued and nodded. "Yeah, I think we should be more careful to cover our tracks from now on."

"I'm sorry," Cameron said. "It's my fault. If I wouldn't have jumped out of the car to help that family…"

"No, Cam," John argued and pulled her close. "You did the right thing. We've all been a little negligent. And if you get a little careless, one small event is enough to trigger a chain reaction. We have simply left too many leads for a stubborn investigator like Tom Novak. We better change that."

"Could there be other people who'd track us down like that?" Jesse asked. "I mean, his investigation was mainly based on instinct and his brilliant memory."

"Instinct is an essential part of detective work," James said. "If he'd been an FBI agent and not a reporter…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but everyone knew what he meant.

"However, the trail is now cold," Alison argued. "The video recordings of the traffic cameras were deleted by now. Nobody can follow his steps anymore, the time slot is gone.

"People might still come to the same conclusions, though," Catherine commented. "Another investigator might not be able to find us anymore, but he or she could definitely learn about the same facts. We have to be watchful."

"All right, so... what happens next?" Novak asked.

"Well, first of all, we have this list."

Alison handed James the list with names agent Bennett had dictated her.

"Is there anyone on that list you know?" she asked.

James looked at the names.

"Only these two," he finally said. "Lee Stewart, a young agent. He stabbed me in the back when I presented the Laszlo case to our boss in a meeting. You know, that C-movie actor Cromartie impersonated. I thought Stewart was just a hot shot who wanted to start his career on my expense."

"Well, it looks like he might have wanted you off the case for different reasons," Catherine finished.

"Yeah," James admitted. "Looks like it."

"And the other one?" Cameron asked.

"Ken Olson," James said and wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, "the assistant director of the Los Angeles bureau. The FBI's number two in L.A."

"What!?" Sarah asked.

"Are you saying that the assistant director of the local FBI sent those killers after me?" Novak asked, suddenly turning pale.

"Looks like it," James sat flatly. "I've known Ken Olson for twenty years and yes, he's a bit of a loner... single, no family. But I'd never thought that…"

"Can we be sure these names are genuine and not just some random names those killers wanted to put the blame on?" Sarah asked.

"We couldn't sense any sign of deception," Cameron said and looked at Alison, seeking confirmation.

"Cam's right," Alison agreed. "My sensors register all body functions, including brain activity. They didn't mean to deceive us. They knew what we are, so they knew we weren't bluffing when we threatened them. They genuinely feared for their lives. Nothing is more unsettling than knowing that your opponent is someone determined to kill you, someone you cannot reason with, someone..."

"Thank you, we're getting the picture," Sarah interrupted with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, Alison," Sarah replied and took her hand. "It's all right."

Alison smiled in relief. Novak watched their exchange of looks and gestures with growing fascination.

"We'll have to deal with Mr. Olson later," Catherine finally said and took the list from James. "First things first. We have to meet with Steve and Jennifer."

"So, I take it you leave me here and go about your business?" Novak asked.

"You got it, Mr. Novak," Catherine responded. "At least for the moment. We have some urgent business in Downtown. But not all of us will go there. I'm sure that Charley, the four girls and Morris are happy to keep you company. We shall return later and discuss the details of your... extended vacation."

"How am I going to stay in contact with you all?"

Catherine held up a small briefcase and opened it. Inside were several new iPhones.

"Take your pick," she said. "All of them have been modified. We all use them. They're untraceable and all transmissions are encrypted. Import the numbers from your old phone and then destroy it. The girls will make sure you do that."

"You're going to kill them, are you?" Novak asked and pointed at the piece of paper James was still studying. "Everyone on that list, I mean."

"We can't rule that out at this time," Cameron admitted. "It depends on how much they know, how deeply they're involved... and how much of a threat they pose."

"Our main goal is to find the ones in the background, the ones who are in charge," Alison added. "We only kill when someone poses a concrete threat to us or our cause. Our highest priority is to protect the ones we love."

Novak nodded, but didn't really seem convinced by her explanation. John noticed it.

"You need to understand that we're at war," he said. "And those people on the list are on the side of the enemy. If they knew about our existence, they wouldn't hesitate to hunt us down and kill us. You've experienced it yourself."

Novak scoffed.

"If they pose such a threat, why do you think I'm safe here? This place is not exactly inconspicuous."

"Sometimes the best cover is not to camouflage yourself," Sarah pointed out. "They will look everywhere but here."

"Make no mistake, this house is well protected," Charley added. "There is a high-tech security system with cameras and motion detectors in place, as well as some nasty surprises for everyone trying to sneak onto the grounds. And once all our cyborgs have left, I can also bring back my dog again."

"Apart from that, Allie, Sydney and I are battle tested, both in close combat and with firearms," Savannah said. "We learned to fight and how to defend ourselves from the best."

She looked at Cameron and smiled. The cyborg girl tilted her head in response.

"Speaking of which," Derek remarked and put a big duffel bag onto the table, "here's some weapons and ammo for you. Shotguns, Uzis, Glocks, MP5's, some C4 and a couple of Claymores."

"Do you know how to handle a gun, Mr. Novak?" Sarah asked.

"I, uh… own a Beretta and had a few hours practicing. But that was already many years ago."

"Well, time for a refresher course then," Sarah stated. "Use the silencers when you practice. The adjacent neighborhoods aren't very close and separated by the highway, but you never know."

"It's time," Catherine declared. "Steve will wait for us at the meeting point at 6:45. We shouldn't be late."

"We're leaving you the Jeep," Sarah said to Savannah and Allie. "And you also have Charley's truck, just in case. I have no idea how long the meeting will take. Are you going to be okay?"

"Sure," Charley replied. "There's pizza in the freezer, beer in the fridge and football on TV. We'll survive."

Sarah kissed Charley goodbye, then they left the house.

"Alison, Cam and I are going to take the RAM," John said. "We'll drive straight towards the library afterwards. Eric will be expecting us tonight."

Sarah nodded and entered the Suburban. Derek and Jesse took the X3 while Catherine and James drove in James' Mercedes. Those who stayed behind at Charley's house, waved them goodbye and then went back inside.

"Right," Charley stated. "Let's make ourselves comfortable."

 **-0-**

Once they were on the freeway, Alison climbed from the passenger seat onto the backseat, flung her arms around John and started kissing him very passionately.

"Woah, that's unexpected," John said and grinned. "But very nice."

He kissed her back.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," she purred and opened his pants.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" John asked bemused.

"The ride will take about forty minutes. Would you rather talk?"

John didn't answer.

"I thought so," Alison stated and went down on him.

John saw Cameron's smiling face reflected in the rear-view mirror.

"Enjoy yourselves," she said, "It's my turn after the meeting."

* * *

"Strange," Derek muttered after looking into the rear-view mirror.

"What's strange, babe?" Jesse asked.

"Alison just climbed on the back seat."

"Oh?"

Jesse turned around to look at the RAM behind them.

"Maybe something happened to John," Derek wondered in a worried tone.

Jesse chuckled.

"Oh yes, I'm sure something's happening to John right now."

"What? You surely don't think that they're…?"

"Uh-uh."

"That sneaky little…" Derek started, then fell silent as he looked into Jesse's grinning face.

"Envious, babe?" she asked, putting her hand between his legs. "Should I... spoil you a bit...?"

"Hey, not while I'm driving, okay? Jeez, ever since you carry those nanobots inside, you're almost insatiable."

"Don't tell me you don't like me this way," Jesse stated and kissed his cheek.

Derek sighed.

"Okay, okay, I like you this way. But I'm not a teenager anymore. I need time to recover."

"You can leave both hands on the wheel, baby," she cooed and let her hand glide into his pants.

Derek breathed in deeply but didn't resist.

* * *

In the Suburban, Sarah felt alone. It had been some time since she was all on her own. She didn't just suddenly feel lonely but also... empty, for lack of a better word. Ever since she had been given those nanobots, she had felt increasingly sexually aroused. She did her best not to show it in front of the others, but it was undeniable that those tiny little bastards inside her not only fixed her body but also increased her sex drive. Charley had taken benefit from it yesterday afternoon... and last night... and in the morning...

Both had loved it. But now he wasn't here and... she missed it.

Sarah opened the glove box and took out the toy she had bought earlier that day. It was still welded in plastic. She frantically ripped it open and held it in her hand for a moment. Could she do that while driving? Just thinking of it filled her with desire... Slowly, she opened the buttons of her jeans.

 **-0-**

Tom Novak looked at Sydney with fascination as she was bottle-feeding the baby.

"Doesn't that feel strange to you?" he finally asked her.

"Hm?" Sydney said. "Oh… yeah, a little bit, I guess. I tend to forget this is actually me."

"Will you tell her that you two are one and the same when she grows older?"

"Of course," Sydney replied. "She has a right to know, don't you think?"

"If you think _that's_ weird already" Lauren said, "ask me how it feels when your baby sister suddenly is an adult woman, six years older than you."

"Or when the middle-aged man you know as your father, is suddenly a teenager, six years younger than you," Allie added.

"Make that twelve years for me," Savannah corrected.

"Isn't that, you know… confusing?" Novak asked.

"Mind-blowing would be the better word," Allie said. "We're having a hard time accepting the fact."

"But in the end, it doesn't matter," Sydney stated and sat down between Lauren and Morris, still holding the baby, "because in the end, the only thing that really matters, is that you're with the people you love - no matter what age they are."

"All three of us have a younger doppelganger in this time," Allie added. "Mine is a newly-born in Palmdale, Savannah's is Catherine Weaver's five-year-old daughter."

"Are you planning on ever visiting your younger selves?" Novak asked.

"I guess on the long run I can't avoid meeting my younger self," Savannah said. "I hope she'll be like a little sister to me."

"I always thought you mustn't meet yourself in the past," Novak remarked. "Something about a paradoxon or mutual annihilation."

"You watch too much TV," Savannah stated. "Time isn't linear and when two timelines cross, they're not annihilating each other. Things supplement each other. That's why each of us can have another version of ourselves."

"I don't want to meet my younger self," Allie suddenly said.

"Why not?" Novak asked.

"Because I'm afraid that seeing my old house and my real parents might bring back memories that will haunt me. I was happy growing up in the Connor household. John and Cameron are my parents and I don't want my happy memories spoiled or mitigated."

"What about you, Morris?" Novak asked. "You have been awfully quiet."

"Oh man," Morris said, "I'm not much of a talker. But this is totally fucked up." He looked at Sydney. "But at the same time really cool."

Sydney smiled and gave Morris a peck on the cheek. He blushed and both Lauren and Sydney giggled.

"I almost feel like an outsider because I still have my own family," Morris continued, "my real parents, my real sister. I can go back home again when the day is done."

"And how do _you_ feel about all this, Mr. Dixon?"

"Are you already collecting material for your book?" Charley asked with a smirk. "Because you definitely sound like a reporter now."

Novak laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's an occupational disease. I'm actually really interested in your answers."

"All right," Charley said, "it wasn't easy for me. It took me months to get over losing Sarah in 1999. And for eight years I thought Sarah and John were dead. Finally, I went on with my life, married another woman I loved, got a happy life and then, suddenly, BANG! Both Sarah and John are back again, sending my life into a downward spiral."

"What happened to your wife?"

"She got killed," he replied flatly and took a swig from his beer bottle.

"By a cyborg?"

"By a bomb a cyborg had planted. After he'd kidnapped her to lure Sarah there. It had almost worked."

"That was the cyborg who was after John, right? The one posing as a movie actor."

"Correct," Charley confirmed. "Afterwards, I just wanted to be alone. Sarah organized this house for me, and I've been staying here for months, until Alison tricked me into coming back into their life again. Now I'm glad she did, though, because I'm no longer alone, nor do I wish to ever be alone again."

"Cameron and Alison seem to be the pivotal points of the family," Novak remarked.

"Indeed," Charley said and smiled again. "They're the ones who held it all together when it looked like they were breaking apart. Which is strange when you think of it, because when I first met Cameron, she freaked me the hell out."

"Yeah, she can do that," Savannah agreed. "She can be really intimidating. Especially when you didn't clear up your room or didn't do your chores or when you return home later than you said you would. She has this kind of _death stare_ that really goes under your skin and then you know you're in trouble."

Everyone chuckled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"When did you learn that your stepmother is a cyborg?" Novak asked.

"When I was eleven years old," Savannah replied. "One day she got into a fight with two triple-eights. Together with Sarah and John they could kill them, but Cameron was heavily damaged. She almost lost an arm and the flesh on the right side of her face was missing."

"At first It was very scary to see my mother being made from metal underneath," Allie added. "Especially with that constantly glowing red eye. It frightened us, so much that Savannah and I ran away. Dad, I mean John, found us in our hiding place and talked us into coming back. Then mom, I mean Cameron, talked very softly and lovingly to us and we understood that it was still her. With each passing day, her wounds vanished more and more until she was completely healed again."

Novak was fascinated.

"They really are special, aren't they? I mean Cameron and Alison."

"Oh yes, they are," Charley agreed. "I guess once you know them better, you'll recognize it, too. You didn't exactly have the best start."

"You mean because they killed three people right in front of my eyes?"

"They don't kill for fun," Sydney stated. "They only do it when it seems necessary to them. Only humans kill for fun."

Novak didn't know what to reply to that. It was hard to argue against it.

"You have to keep in mind," Savannah said, "that no matter how human they seem to you, they're still machines and will always remain machines, in the same way we'll always be mammals, no matter how developed we are as a species. We can't get out of our skin, and neither can they. When they decided to kill somebody, they'll to it coldly and efficiently, without hesitation or remorse. They're not sentimental in that way, they don't regret killing someone who posed a threat. On the contrary, they consider it a part of their duty to protect their loved ones. But they never kill for the sake of killing. They are neither murderous nor do they have a disregard for life."

"Yes, I figured that out," Novak admitted. " They'd probably go to the extreme to protect John, wouldn't they?"

"It is their number one priority in life, yes," Allie confirmed.

"I hope you're aware that one day their existence will no longer be a secret, right? It's only a matter of time. Saving that family on the freeway in Pasadena was a close call. It's probably your luck that the media's attention is currently focused on the Simdyne bombing. Cameron's heroic deed and the bizarre circumstances of her deed would otherwise make much more massive waves. But you won't always be that lucky. We live in the information age. Anyone with a mobile phone today is a reporter who can put his pictures and videos online immediately. When something happens, the whole world knows about it almost instantly."

"Do you think somebody else can retrace your steps?" Lauren asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think so. As I already said, the recordings of the traffic cameras from Sunday afternoon have been deleted now. Without these recordings, my investigation would have stopped in a dead end."

"In hindsight, it was stupid to keep dad's Jeep. I should have known it could be traced back to him and his connection to Simdyne."

"I understand you kept the car for sentimental reasons, Lauren," Novak said. "Nobody could seriously blame you for that."

"You really think do?"

"Of course. You may be sitting here cool and relaxed now, but you lost your parents a month ago. That's got to have an impact on you."

Lauren looked down on the floor, suddenly becoming sad.

"The worst part was suddenly being alone," she said. "I'm so glad I found the power to swallow my pride and seek help with Sarah and John. I'm happy again now. Though sometimes I feel bad because I think I should grieve more. I mean, they weren't perfect, they had their flaws... but they were my parents. They..."

Suddenly Lauren's voice broke and she began to sob violently. Sydney handed the baby over to Allie, then took her sister in her arms, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"We still have us," she said soothingly. "We'll always have us."

Lauren sniffed but nodded and hugged her back, more tears flowing from her eyes.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 1st, 2008 - 06:43 p.m.**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"Are you sure that's the meeting point?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron said, "corner of Fourth and Hill Street."

Rush hour was already over but traffic was still dense in Downtown L.A., thanks to a big part of it being off limits. They had just made it in time for their rendezvous with Steve and Jennifer.

"That's awfully close to the restricted area around the former Simdyne building," Alison remarked.

"Hey, I've seen those houses before," John said, looking out of the window.

"The Subway Terminal Building," Cameron stated. "I read about it in the library. It used to be the downtown terminus for the 'Hollywood Subway' from 1925 to 1955. They just converted it into an apartment block."

"Yeah, I remember now," John replied. "It's famous for its deserted underground platforms and tunnels."

"The meeting point is this multistory car park right next to it," Cameron said and followed James' Mercedes and Jesse's X3 into the entrance of said car park.

Sarah in the Suburban followed close behind. They drove up to the last parking level under the roof, then chose a spot near the elevator for parking. Everyone left their cars and gathered behind them.

"Did Steve specify how and where exactly we should meet?" John asked.

"No but we're five minutes early," Catherine said. "I suggest we wait and see what happens."

"So, what do you think about Novak?" Sarah asked. "Can he be trusted?"

"I think so," Alison answered. "We were able to make it sufficiently clear to him that his life is in danger and that joining our cause is actually beneficial for him."

"What did you promise him in return for his discretion?" Sarah asked.

"You mean apart from sparing his life?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, apart from that."

"We offered him the prospect of becoming the chronicler of our activities," Alison replied.

"You what?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Someday we might get exposed," Cameron said. "Then it'll be good to have a credible advocate, someone people will listen to. And of course, he could write a book with his unique insights. That was enough to convince him."

Sarah scoffed.

"I bet."

"He made the impression of being a reasonable person," John said. "Not one of those muckrakers."

"We need to keep a close eye on him nevertheless," Catherine stated. "After all, he's still a…"

She was interrupted by the chiming tone of the opening elevator door. Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler stepped into the open, immediately spotted the others and walked over to them.

"Hello Steve," Catherine said smiling. "Jennifer."

"Catherine," Steve replied and they shook hands with her.

"Good to see you again," Sarah remarked.

"Yes, you too," Jennifer agreed. "It's been a busy…"

She hesitated when she spotted Alison.

"Who the hell are _you_?"

Steve also stared at Alison.

"As pleasant as your presence is, miss," he said, "but we weren't told that someone new had joined the team."

"Steve, it's Alison," Sarah explained with a shrewd smile.

"What?"

"I have a new body," Alison confirmed a little sheepishly.

"A lot has happened since we met at Nick Nelson's house," John added.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked. "You can switch bodies? What happened to your other body?"

"It was destroyed. But our chips make us who we are," Cameron said. "Our bodies are merely a shell."

"It's a long story and I'm afraid we don't have the time for telling it all now," Sarah continued. "We'll fill you in later."

"Where did you get the new body from?" Jennifer asked persistently. "You cannot simply buy them at Wal Mart, can you?"

"It was sent to us by Future Cameron," John replied.

They received looks from Steve and Jennifer as if they were wondering if they'd been caught on candid camera.

"Yeah, I know how that sounds," John said.

Alison let her eyes glow red.

"It's me. See?"

"This is all very interesting, but shouldn't we move away from this public place?" Catherine interrupted.

"You're right," Steve sighed. "Follow me, please."

He walked back into the elevator, the others followed him inside. Sarah, John and Cameron put on sunglasses. Since the _Cell's_ members would very likely know who they were, they had agreed that it wasn't exactly the best strategy when they were recognized from the moment they entered the building.

Steve pressed the button for the lobby, the door closed, and they went down to the ground level. When the door opened again, they stepped out into a marble-lined corridor that led them to the lobby of the building. It was a large and tall hall, the walls were lined with white marble, the floor with red marble. A series of columns in the Greek-Roman style supported the ornamented, coffered ceiling. In the middle of the lobby was a large sofa with several armchairs arranged around a glass coffee table. On the opposite side of the lobby was the reception, an oval wooden counter with a black marble top. In the wall to their left was a row of six elevators with richly decorated copper doors, framed in black marble. In the center of the wall, above the elevators, was an old-fashioned mechanical clock. The entire lobby was illuminated by large pendant lamps, hanging six feet down from the ceiling.

Steve excused himself and told them to wait while he went towards the man at the front desk.

"This is a very special place," John said, looking around.

"You know about its history?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh yes."

"I don't," Derek stated. "Would somebody enlighten me please?"

"This used to be the terminus for the old 'Hollywood Subway' branch of the Pacific Electric Railway from 1925 to 1955, the so-called _'red cars'_ ," Alison explained. "It has been freshly renovated and turned into a boutique apartment building."

"The platforms underneath the building and the old tunnels still exist," John added. "There are even guided tours down there. It's an attraction for people who seek out mysterious places with a certain spooky atmosphere."

"There are plans to turn the underground levels into a shopping mall," Cameron said.

"It's a big place then?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yes," Cameron confirmed. "130,000 square feet all in all. There were six platforms and five tracks. 50,000 people could be serviced every day."

"At least that's what the official records say," Steve Goldman said, returning from the front desk. "I just announced our arrival. Follow me please."

He went back into the passage they had come from, and everyone followed him. They walked by the elevator to the parking lot and went deeper into the building, passing through half a dozen locked doors, for which Steve had a key, until they finally reached a corridor blocked by a steel lattice with a barred gate in it. Steve looked up to the left into a surveillance camera on the other side of the gate, then there was a humming noise and the gate could be pushed open.

They all stepped into the corridor, which made a ninety-degree right turn after ten yards and then suddenly ended in a dead end after another six yards. There was a wooden door with a brass plate, which had the words "Utility Room" engraved on it.

"Where are you leading us, Steve?" Sarah asked warily, feeling more and more like she was led into the hidden lair of a secret brotherhood.

"To a place only members of the _Cell_ know of," he replied. "Fortunately, the current owner of the building is one of our patrons, so we were able to carry out certain alterations to set up our headquarters here."

"What? In a utility room?" James asked.

"Of course not," Steve said and pushed on one of the marble tiles next to the door. It swung open and revealed a key pad.

Steve entered a long number and with loud clanging noises, the door unlocked. As it swung open, it was clear that it wasn't a wooden door after all, it only looked like that from the outside. It was in fact a massive steel door, about ten inches thick, which would have been good enough for a bank vault. The corridor behind it was unlit.

Alison checked the door by letting her fingers glide over it.

"I would need about two minutes to break through," she said. "The barred gate further back would only stop us for seconds. Is there an emergency exit as well?"

"Uh… yes… sure," Steve replied, taken a little aback by Alison's bluntness. "There also is a secret escape route into the old subway tunnels... Two minutes, huh? We estimated at least ten minutes."

"Yes... a Triple-Eight might need ten minutes," Cameron confirmed. "I'd need about twelve. Alison is much more powerful, though."

"How much more?" Jennifer asked interested.

"About three times as powerful as a Triple-Eight."

"Wow…"

"Shall we go on?" Steve asked and pulled a light switch.

Neon lights flickered to life and bathed the corridor behind the steel door in cold light. At the end of it, there was a circular metal staircase, leading downwards. Steve walked towards the stairs and started to go down, the rest of them following. Their steps echoed in the deep shaft.

"So, are we now heading down to the former subway levels?" Jesse asked.

"No, deeper than that," Steve replied. "As I said in the lobby, the numbers Alison cited are the official ones in all the records and blueprints. Almost nobody knows that there is another underground level beneath the platforms. It was built in the early days of the Cold War by the Air Force, when the whole complex was also used as a fallout shelter. It contained an air defense command center but was later abandoned together with the subway station above it. Since it was classified 'top secret' and abandoned in the 1950's, no files exist anymore and everyone knowing about its existence, died years ago already. Today, its existence is completely forgotten."

"Then how did you get to know about it?" Sarah asked, as they went down deeper and deeper on the dwindling stairs.

"One of the founding members of the _Cell_ was a World War II veteran who had worked here," Steve explained. "He told us about the place. We secretly excavated the entrance to the facility when the building was modernized in the late 1980's. We discovered that the whole complex had been sealed off airtight and was in perfect condition after such a long time. In the following years, we converted it for our needs, mostly at night to not draw any attention. With a mixture of luck and good connections, we were able to keep it secret ever since. I suppose today we wouldn't be able to do that so easily anymore."

"This place seems perfect," Cameron said. "It's hidden in plain sight, in a central location of Downtown L.A., inconspicuous enough to not draw any attention to it."

"Thank you," Steve replied. "It helps that there is no public utilization of the building anymore."

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and ended in front of another steel door, like the one above. This door, however, could obviously not be opened from the outside because Steve pushed a buzzer and looked into a camera again that was mounted in the wall above. With a loud clank, the door unlocked and swung open, revealing a small room that had yet another lattice with a barred gate in it.

"We are now seventy feet below the surface," Steve said. "The whole installation is protected by ten feet of concrete. It has its own air filtering system as well as an independent power supply, a water-processing unit and a cistern, all courtesy of the U.S. Air Force and the Cold War. If intruders should try to gain access to the facility, the staircase can be filled with gas. The steps can also be retracted, so the shaft can be used to lower down or haul up stuff with a hoist. The steel doors are airtight. In addition, the metal bars as well as the staircase can be electrified. We're also planning to install metal detectors soon."

"Impressive," Jesse said. "When can we move in?"

Steve and Jennifer chuckled.

"That's the kind of security I wish we had for our house," Derek whispered to Sarah. "This has even more passive safety measures than Future John's headquarters."

"It also is a pain to get into," Sarah whispered back. "No quick entering or leaving. And do you really wanna live underground again?"

"You know how I mean it."

Sarah just smiled at hm in reply.

"Living down here for a longer period of time is possible," Steve continued, "and some of us spend days or even weeks down here. There always needs to be at least one person down here, otherwise nobody would be able to get in. We made the place as cozy as possible with living quarters, bathrooms, a kitchen, a conference room, an assembly hall, a fitness room, lounges and a library. We even have a pool and a sauna down here. But in case you are wondering: Our _'X-Files'_ archives are in a different place."

"Impressive," Catherine remarked.

"One of us is always sitting at the front desk down here," Steve continued and looked up at another camera.

"Pensioners mostly. The whole access procedure relies on old-fashioned security, no modern key cards, no fingerprint or retina scanners. The means to access this facility are only in our memory."

The buzzer sounded again, and Steve pushed the barred gate open. They all went through and entered yet another corridor with tiled walls, tiled floor and tiled ceiling. However, it looked older than the renovated ones above. The corridor made a ninety-degree left-turn and suddenly they stood in a small room with a front desk.

"Hello, Gladys," Steve said to the elderly woman behind the desk who was watching three monitors with pictures from security cameras.

"Hello Steve," she replied and smiled warmly. "I was informed you're bringing guests tonight. How unusual."

She handed him a big executive journal and Steve entered his name, the date, the time and the number of visitors plus their names into the book.

"Most of the board members are already waiting for you in the library," Gladys said and put the book back behind the desk. "Only one board member missing. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Just so you know: I'm having my grandchildren tonight, I'll be gone after he arrived."

"That's all right, Gladys. Victor will be here around ten, we'll let him in."

She pushed a button and a door to the right opened with a click.

They entered yet another corridor with several doors to the left and right.

"Board members?" Sarah asked.

"The _Cell_ is led by a board, which consists of five permanent members," Jennifer explained. "They're being elected for life. Once a seat becomes vacant, a general assembly of all members elects a follower."

Sarah nodded in understanding. Steve stopped at the final door on the left and knocked. He waited for a moment, then opened the door and entered.

 **-0-**

In a luxurious mansion above Malibu's coastal cliff, an elderly but fit-looking man relaxed on a sun lounger while two small children played in and around the swimming pool in swim wear. Suddenly the man's cell phone rang.

"KIDS," he shouted, "could you please be quiet for a moment? Grandpa needs to talk on the phone!"

The children laughed and ran off to a more distant part of the garden. The elderly man took the call.

"Yes, Olson?"

" _Sirko... I have bad news. The operation concerning Tom Novak was a failure."_

"What? How?"

" _I have no idea yet, the whereabouts of the involved agents are unknown. They last reported their position at 12.45 p.m. and then nothing. They have been declared missing, as well as the recruited LAPD officer."_

"What about the reporter?"

" _Novak called his office an hour ago, but it wasn't from his cellphone. The NSA guys in our ranks did everything in their power but weren't able to track the call."_

"Do you think the opposition got their hands on him first?"

" _It looks that way. And since our men were probably interrogated, I might not be safe anymore. I'm currently stuck in a traffic jam and late for the meeting. But after I'm finished with the Cell tonight, I'll go into hiding, leaving the local business to you alone."_

"Jeez, Olson, is that really necessary? When I signed up for this, I was never told I might have to run the show alone."

" _Tough luck, Mr. Sirko. Better read the fine print next time."_

The line went silent.

"What the...? Olson? Hello? Olson...? SON OF A BITCH!"

Sirko threw the phone away in frustration. His two grandchildren saw him doing that and they stopped playing, looking at him with worried faces.

"It's okay," Sirko said with a smile, fully composed again, "Grandpa just has a bit of trouble with is business associates. By now, I really should have learned how to choose the right partners. You should get dressed, you mother is going to pick you up in about twenty minutes."

* * *

 **-0-**

They entered the room through the door Steve had opened and found themselves in an old-fashioned library, almost two stories high, with book shelves covering the walls. John looked around. It was a place like from an old English movie, dominated by wooden furniture, old-fashioned lamps and leather Chesterfields. There was a big globe in a wooden frame and a fireplace, which wasn't lit, though. He wondered if it was real or fake.

In the center of the room was a large table with four people sitting behind it – two women and two men. All were facing the door through which they had entered. On the left sat an elderly woman, probably in her eighties. She was slim, with grey hair which she wore in a bun, and a stern facial expression that reminded John of his old math teacher.

Next to her sat an elderly man, about the same age as the elderly woman. He obviously was of Latin descent, with thin grey hair and a grey mustache. His facial expression revealed curiosity but also caution.

The third one was a middle-aged, attractive blonde woman, maybe in her mid-forties. She wore glasses, which gave her an intellectual look despite wearing her hair open. She looked friendly and made an open-minded impression.

The last of the four was a middle-aged African American with a bald head and glasses. He was a little overweight and probably in his fifties, looking equally stern at the visitors as his female associate on the far left. The last chair on his right was empty. John assumed it probably belonged to the still missing board member Gladys had mentioned.

A row of chairs had been placed on the opposite side of the table as well as at the head ends. All four of the board members were mustering the visitors that had entered behind Steve Goldman.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Steve" the woman on the far left said with an authoritative tone in her voice. "Bringing so many outsiders here is against all our rules, not to mention dangerous."

"These are exceptional circumstances and I explained my reasons to the board, Anne," Steve replied. "And the board accepted the proposal with the necessary majority."

"Three out of five isn't exactly a clear majority," the middle-aged man on the far right said. "But here we are. Please take a seat, all of you."

Catherine took a seat in the middle. Before they arrived there, it was agreed on her being the spokesperson of the group, since she was the most experienced one with business meetings. James, Derek and Jesse took place on her left and Sarah, John, Alison and Cameron on her right. Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler took place at the opposite head ends of the table – Steve on the left and Jennifer on the right. When all had assumed their seats, there was a moment of silence, with both parties checking out the other.

"I think we all know who you are, Miss Weaver," the elderly Latino man said. "But would you be so kind to introduce your companions to us?"

"With pleasure," Catherine replied. "To my left, James Ellison, my chief of security, former agent of the FBI. Left to him Derek Reese, First Lieutenant in the human resistance under John Connor, and left to him Commander Jesse Flores, Australian naval officer under John Connor as well. Both are from the year 2027."

"What?" the elderly woman on the left asked with a gasp. "Are you telling us you're from the future?"

"Yes, ma'am," Derek said and showed them the barcode tattoo on his left lower arm. "With kind regards from Skynet. I believe you know about something similar on the arm of my brother, Kyle Reese, when he was sent back to 1984."

All four members of the _Cell's_ board looked flabbergasted. Since none of them spoke, Catherine resumed her introduction.

"The young ladies on the far right are Cameron Baum and her sister Alison. They're very close friends of ours. The very capable young man next to them is no other than John Connor and the woman on the right of me is his mother, Sarah Connor."

An eerie silence filled the room as Sarah, John and Cameron took off their sunglasses. All four of the _Cell's_ board members stared at them with faces that didn't show what was going on behind them. Sarah started feeling a little uncomfortable. Then the blonde, middle-aged woman smiled and finally began to speak.

"You look very healthy for a dead woman, Miss Connor," she stated in a slightly amused tone.

"A positive attitude to life helps a lot," Sarah replied with a smirk.

"You didn't exaggerate, Steve," said the older lady, Anne. "These are really extraordinary circumstances. And they require a comprehensive explanation."

"Yes," the middle-aged African American on the right agreed in a stern tone, "maybe you'd like to tell us why you brought a wanted criminal here?"

"I brought her because we need them," Steve stated. "We need them to make a difference. We're here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" the elderly Latino asked and laughed. "What makes you think we'd need an alliance with outsiders who are wanted for murder?"

"I murdered nobody!" Sarah exclaimed. "Myles Dyson died as a hero, destroying is own work because he wanted to prevent Judgement Day. Steve told me you have the same goal... maybe he was wrong."

"Allow me to be blunt," Catherine stated in a professional business tone before the board members could reply to Sarah's harsh words. "We'd consider an alliance beneficial for both sides. But we don't need it. We came here to propose an alliance because _you_ need our help and assistance."

"Your help and assistance?" the elderly woman scoffed, "what on Earth could you assist us with? We don't blow up computer companies."

"Maybe you're not interested in fighting for the future because you're already old," Alison addressed Anne. "But others might be more interested in the survival of humanity."

"ALISON!" Sarah said sternly and gave her a serious look of disapproval.

However, Alison's words had hit home like a right hook. The arrogance completely vanished from the elderly woman's face for a moment and was replaced with anger.

"How dare you, young lady?" she asked restrained but visibly cross. "We all dedicated our lives to our cause. We want to prevent Judgement Day as much as you do!"

"It doesn't look that way," Cameron argued.

"The point is," Sarah quickly said to calm the waves, "that you have collected an incredible amount of knowledge while we have the methods and the resources to act on it. We all have the same goal: Preventing Judgement day forever. Not only for a year, not only for five years, not for ten years but forever."

"Yes, we have the same goal," the elderly Latino agreed, "but our methods differ a lot from yours. We try to fight from within the system while you break every law and rule this country has."

"True," Sarah admitted. "However, both sides can still benefit from an alliance. You already command a network of agents that could be incredibly helpful to us while _we_ have actual experience in encounters with cyborgs and their human allies. We know how to fight and how to beat them and with Catherine Weaver we also have a technological and financial support base that equates the money and the resources Kaliba and the Shadow Council have. If we combine our efforts, we can form a powerful counterforce that can achieve much more than each of us alone."

"This needs careful considerations in order to…" Anne started to say but she couldn't finish her sentence.

The door was suddenly pushed open and another man in a suit came walking into the library at a fast pace. He probably was in his late forties and carried a briefcase. He made a very cultivated and classy impression.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said and quickly took the empty fifth seat without looking at everyone.

He threw his briefcase on the table and loosened his tie.

"Damn traffic jams. What have I missed?"

James Ellison's face suddenly froze. He leaned over to Catherine and whispered something in her ear. Catherine's face froze as well. She then looked at Steve Goldman.

"Steve, can I have a word with you in private please?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Steve said while everyone else frowned.

Catherine and Steve got up and went into a corner of the room. She whispered something to Steve, and they could tell he reacted shocked, looking back at the table. Meanwhile, the newly arrived fifth member of the _Cell's_ board had started scanning the faces and as soon as he had reached Sarah's face, he turned pale.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he hissed. "And Weaver? What is Weaver doing here?"

"Well, hello Ken," James said smugly, "haven't seen you for a while. Still running the show at the local FBI bureau? Folks, may I introduce Ken Olson to you, assistant director of the local FBI office?"

All faces of the Connor team were locked on Olson. John noticed that Alison and Cameron immediately stiffened in their chairs, ready to strike at a moment's notice if necessary.

"James Ellison," Ken replied nonchalantly, "long time no see. Private sector doing well for you?"

"Better than for you," James replied. "I don't need to divide my loyalties."

"What are you talking about?" Olson asked while his four fellow members of the board looked between him and James in puzzlement.

"It seems you have what the Latinos call a _'ratta'_ in your middle," Sarah explained. "A snitch, a traitor who works for the other side."

Olson suddenly pulled a gun and pointed it at Sarah.

"KEN!" the elderly woman shouted. "You know that weapons aren't allowed down here."

"That woman," Olson said and pointed at Sarah, "is a terrorist. I'm arresting you, Sarah Connor. You have the right to…"

"You and what army?" Cameron asked calmly and slowly rose from her chair. Alison did the same. Catherine and Steve had stopped talking and looked over to the table.

"Anne, if what Catherine just told me is true," Steve explained, "our friend Ken here works for the _Shadow Council._ His name is on a list she just showed me."

"That's ridiculous!" Olson said angrily. "Can't you see who's the liar here? Sarah Connor is a wanted criminal!"

"Is she?" Steve asked. "I guess you didn't check the system. She's currently not wanted for anything. And why should Sarah Connor, who fought against the machines for most of her life, lie to us? You know the cover-ups, you should know better than calling her a terrorist. And what do you have against Catherine Weaver, if I may ask?"

"Yes, Ken," the middle-aged African American agreed. "Why should they lie to us? They haven't been here before. They don't know that we have been suspecting a mole in our ranks for months already. A mole who for example could have told Kaliba that Steve and Jennifer went to Oregon."

Ken Olson suddenly chuckled.

"What could possibly be funny about this?" the elderly woman asked

"The irony," Olson replied. "Do you know why I brought a gun tonight?"

He rose from his chair and unlocked his briefcase with one hand.

"I had a call with a friend today and it was decided to put an end to this ridiculous club you call _the Cell_. We thought that maybe you could be useful to us in some way, but all you ever do, is collecting stuff, never really having an idea what to do with it. But you see, I work with people who actually know what to do."

"So, you admit it, Ken?" the elderly Latino said bitterly. "And I even vouched for you when it came to elect a new board member."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry to disappoint you, Robert," Olson replied. "But frankly I'm not."

Olson opened his suitcase and pulled out an Uzi with his other hand. Everyone gasped.

"It's an unexpected but highly welcome bonus to get rid of Weaver and Connor as well. It's good I brought enough ammo. So, let's see, hmmm… what can be my cover story? Oh, I know... _they_ came here to kill us all."

He waved the Uzi at Sarah and the others.

"Sarah Connor smuggled an Uzi inside," he continued, "she's always armed, everyone knows that. She shot everyone except me. I fought back and killed every one of them. Unfortunately, all of _you_ …" he looked at his fellow board members, "… died in the crossfire. And as the assistant director of the local FBI, I'll have the whole legal system behind me to back up my story."

"You're insane, Ken," the middle-aged African-American to his right said.

"Am I, Michael?", Olson asked. "Maybe I'll even manage to connect you all to the Simdyne bombing. I mean seriously: Who hides in an old air force bunker below an abandoned subway station? Only cliché villains do such a thing."

"Your crazy plan has one serious flaw," John pointed out. "We didn't come unarmed."

"Oh yeah? I don't see anyone drawing a gun, boy. But let's assume your mother pulled one just now," Olson said and fired three times at Sarah with his gun.

The bullets hit her in the chest and she immediately collapsed to the ground.

"MOM!" John shouted and jumped up.

Olson aimed at John next. But Alison was quicker. She threw herself into the line of fire and caught two bullets with her body that were meant for John.

Jennifer Heiler jumped up from her chair at the head of the table and attempted to disarm Olson. He immediately started firing his Uzi, but he missed her because she was pushed aside by Cameron. Jennifer fell against a shelf with her head, passing out while Olson's bullets hit Cameron instead of her. Unfazed by the multiple hits to her torso, Cameron grabbed Olson's Uzi, removed it forcefully from his hand, then grabbed his neck and lifted him up with red-glowing eyes. He fired his other gun at her but to no avail. When the magazine was empty, he let the gun fall to the ground and started clawing at her arms.

"DON'T KILL HIM YET, CAM!" Derek shouted. "We need him to talk."

"What… the fuck… are… you…?" Olson croaked and tried in vain to free himself.

"ALISON!" John shouted, who had knelt by his mother. "Get down here! Mom's heavily wounded."

Alison quickly knelt next to Sarah as well.

"The nanobots in mom's body are still active," she said calmly. "That should be enough to…"

"MOM!" John shouted again, ignoring Alison's words.

His mother was lifeless. It couldn't be. Not like this.

"Do something!" John demanded in panic and looked at Alison. "Mom needs your help!"

"No, she doesn't," Alison said. "Look."

"Wh… what?" John asked and looked down at his mother, seeing that the bullet holes in her chest were quickly closing.

Then Sarah coughed and with a jerk, she sat up again. John and James helped her up.

"Fuck, that hurt," she stated, then looked around and noticed that everyone stared completely flabbergasted at her.

At the same time, Jennifer Heiler regained consciousness with a groan.

"What happened?" she asked a little groggily.

Sarah looked down at her chest where the three bullets had hit her.

"Yes, mom, you've been hit," Alison said calmly. "But don't worry, the nanobots have already repaired the damage to your heart and lungs and dissolved the bullets."

Sarah stepped towards Alison and hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Who… what are you?" the elderly woman asked and looked at Cameron who was still holding Olson on her outstretched arm. She was the first of the four remaining board members to regain her composure.

"Anne," Steve Goldman said calmly, "It's complicated... I... they… uh..."

"Cameron and Alison are cyborgs," Sarah interrupted him. "Terminators. But they're on our side."

"Oh my God, Steve," the middle-aged man, Michael, gasped after a moment of silence. "You brought two Terminators into our headquarters?"

"Actually," Catherine pointed out, "he brought three."

She turned into her shiny metal self and then changed her wardrobe from the white dress into a grey business suit. All four board members gasped and jumped up.

"Please remain seated," Catherine urged. "There is no need to worry. As Sarah already said: We are on your side, we fight a common enemy and we created an alliance between humans and cyborgs. An alliance we offer you to become a part of."

"Everything we thought to know about them, is wrong," Jennifer stated, feeling the need to support Catherine and Sarah. "Steve and I met Cameron and Alison in Oregon last week. Cameron saved our lives and we were introduced to Sarah, John and the rest of the family. They're alive, Anne. They're not just machines, they're actual living beings."

"Impossible," the elderly woman said. "I've been working in computer research all my life. What you say, is impossible. Computers can become quite intelligent but only in the context of their programming. They can become self-aware, but they can't become alive!"

"It's not impossible when you equip them with a quantum processor, set for learning and evolving, and then put them together with humans for nine months," John pointed out and lay his arm around Alison.

"Quantum processor?" the middle-aged blonde woman asked. "But that's just a theory, we're decades from developing a functioning..."

"Skynet was able to do that a lot quicker than humans," Sarah explained and walked around the table to stand between Alison and Cameron, the latter still holding Olson up with her outstretched arm. "The important thing for you to take away from this meeting is that these two girls…" she put her arm around Alison and Cameron, "… have become like daughters to me. They are part of my family. And you're hearing this from someone who fought against the machines since 1984."

Cameron and Alison beamed at Sarah for what she had said about them.

"I fought against the machines for most of my life as well," Derek declared from the other end of the table. "I was John's age when Judgement Day came. I've never trusted machines and I destroyed and killed them wherever I met them. But Alison and Cameron… and Catherine… are different. Catherine is our friend and ally and the girls are, well… they're family to me as well."

Everyone could see that Cameron's and Alison's eyes became a little watery after Derek's words. The elderly woman, who Steve had called Anne, noticed the emotions in their faces.

"I'll be damned," she said and slumped back in her chair. There was a moment of silence again, only broken by Olson's choking and his desperate attempts to free himself from Cameron's grasp.

"We never caught your names," Sarah stated. "You know exactly who and what we are but who are _you_ anyway?"

"You're right," the elderly woman agreed. "Common decency calls for an introduction. I'm Dr. Anne Gabriel. I've worked for the CIA for fifty years, helped developing the spy airplanes and was responsible for some of the reconnaissance satellites. I retired five years ago and have been active in _the_ _Cell_ from the very beginning."

"I'm Colonel Robert Ramos, retired," the elderly Latino next to Dr. Gabriel said. "First, I've been in electronic reconnaissance in the Air Force, and then transferred to the NSA, where I've worked for twenty-five years before I retired. I was stationed at Buckley Air Force Base. I'm also a founding member of _the Cell_."

"I'm Dr. Wendy Colleton," the middle-aged, blonde woman next to Ramos stated. "I was a cryptanalyst for the Air Force but currently I'm teaching computer science at Caltech. I joined the _Cell_ in 1992 and if what you said is true, all of my research went down the drain a moment ago."

"And I'm Michael Soderquist," the African American said. "I've been with the CIA for almost thirty years now, currently as a chief analyst. I'm not a local, though, I've flown in from Langley last night for this meeting. I joined the _Cell_ in 1990."

"What are we going to do with Olson?" Cameron asked, still holding him at her outstretched arm, his face slowly turning purple. "He won't be able to endure this way for much longer."

"Put him down, sis," Alison replied and went over to the fireplace, where she grabbed two fire irons.

Cameron let Olson down onto his chair and he gasped for air. She kept him pushed down until Alison arrived, who bent the two fire irons around his wrists and the struts of the chair's backrest. His hands were now bound by two iron shackles he couldn't free himself from, no matter how hard he would try.

"I still can't believe you are a traitor," Dr. Gabriel said. "We've been friends for more than ten years."

Olson wasn't in the condition to make a witty reply, or any reply at all. He was still gasping for air, his breathing sounding raspy.

"How long has he been a member of the _Cell_?" Catherine asked.

"Since 1997," Steve replied. "We always thought he was a great asset and his position in the FBI helped him become the fifth board member after Frank died."

"Frank?" Sarah asked.

"Frank Lundy," Dr. Gabriel replied. "He founded the _cell_ in 1984, died in a car accident six months ago."

"Car accident?" Cameron and Alison asked simultaneously.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's just that today we saved a journalist from being killed in a _'car accident'_ as well," Cameron said. "Thomas Novak was investigating in the Sarah Connor cases."

"You think that Ken had Frank murdered?" Soderquist asked.

"We could ask him," Alison suggested. "Shouldn't take too long to get an answer."

Olson looked up at her with a fearful face.

"No more violence in here, please," Dr. Gabriel said. "He won't run away. We can question him later. But he shouldn't be listening to what we are going to talk about from now on."

"Okay," Cameron replied and knocked Olson unconscious. "He's not listening anymore. Let's talk."

The four board members looked flabbergasted at Cameron while the others had to suppress a laugh. Wendy Colleton looked at Sarah.

"How can you be alive? You were hit in the chest three times, I saw your blood."

"Nanobots," Sarah said flatly, looking at Alison.

"Nanobots?"

"Yes, programmable nanobots," Alison explained. "My body is saturated with them and I administered some to Sarah yesterday. That saved her life. The nanobots remain active for about a week before they finally become inert and are being flushed out."

"There is research into nanorobotics," Dr. Colleton said, "and in theory there are imaginable applications in medicine but this… can I get you into my lab at Caltech please? Just for one day?"

"I'm sorry," Alison replied. "But none of this technology should be in the hands of humans of this day and age."

"The whole point of what we do," Sarah added, "is preventing such technology from falling into the hands of scientists like you, no offense."

"None taken... Yes, of course… damn, what was I thinking?"

"You're currently overwhelmed, Wendy," Steve pointed out and lay his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded.

"I guess I am. I guess we all are."

"Those nanobots," Dr. Gabriel said slowly. "Can they also cure diseases?"

Alison nodded.

"They can. Are you referring to your gastric cancer?"

Dr. Gabriel gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Everyone suddenly looked at her in shock.

"Anne?" Ramos asked with a consternated face. "What is she talking about?"

"How did you know?" Dr. Gabriel asked Alison, ignoring Ramos' question.

"Upon entering the room, I did a medical scan on all of you."

"You can do that?" Dr. Colleton asked.

"Oh yes, and this body can do a lot more than that."

"Incredible."

Dr. Gabriel pressed her lips together.

"The doctors gave me six months, maybe a year," she said.

Everyone saw she wanted to ask Alison to help her but couldn't bring herself to do it. Alison looked at John and Sarah, as if to ask for permission. Both nodded, so she walked over to Dr. Gabriel.

"Sit down please and give me your hand."

Dr. Gabriel considered Alison's smiling, reassuring face and sat down, holding out her hand. Alison gently took it into hers.

"What… what are you doing?" Dr. Gabriel asked.

"Analyzing your DNA."

Wendy Colleton gasped.

"What? Just like that? By a touch of the skin?"

"Just like that," Alison said. "There, done. Have you already thought about what you're going to tell your doctor about your miraculous recovery?"

"I didn't go to my family doctor with this," Dr. Gabriel replied, "I wanted to keep it a secret. Instead, I went to the MSK in New York. Nobody here knew about it until you mentioned it."

"The nanobots are programmed now," Alison declared. "Please open your mouth. Swallow the gel I'm releasing into it."

She leaned back and did as requested. Alison leaned forward and let the nanobot gel fall into Dr. Gabriel's mouth. She closed it and swallowed, grimacing a bit.

"Tastes like shit," Dr. Gabriel said.

"Sorry," Alison replied. "It should be working within a couple of minutes. The nanobots need to spread and multiply first."

"Um, just out of interest," Robert Ramos asked, "did you find any more… um, diseases in any of us?"

"No," Alison replied. "But you should cut back on alcohol a little and watch your cholesterol levels."

Ramos looked a little embarrassed.

"It looks like your new body is a massive improvement, Alison," Jennifer said. "But you still need to tell us what exactly happened to your old one."

"The power unit went into overload," she replied.

"How? When?"

"Sunday morning," John said. "In the fifth sub level of the Simdyne building."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"What?" Ramos finally asked. "Are you saying that _you_ are behind bringing down that building?"

"Yes," Sarah admitted. "That was us."

"You mean you all did that together?" Soderquist asked with a shocked face.

"Do you have any idea how close that was to this place?" Ramos asked. "I was here that night, I felt the shaking, believing it was an earthquake."

"We were down there," Sarah said. "Everyone you see here. The explosion not only destroyed what would have become Skynet, it also destroyed eighty or ninety Terminators that were waiting there in standby mode after they had fulfilled their missions and…"

"What?" Ramos interrupted her. "Are you telling us that Simdyne was behind creating Skynet and stockpiled Terminators down there?"

"Not so much Simdyne as a company," Sarah confirmed, "most employees had no idea what was going on below their feet. The responsibility lay with Adam Jacobsen and Kaliba. They had planned to use a Russian nuclear warhead to destroy Los Angeles."

"WHAT!?" Ramos, Soderquist and Dr. Coleman asked in unison.

"Let us start from the beginning," John said. "Simdyne's CEO, Adam Jacobson, was also the boss of the American branch of Kaliba Group. Two weeks ago, he sent a group of mercenaries to kill us. Fortunately, Cameron could take them all out. She learned that Jacobson was behind it and… well, kidnapped him."

"But the police believe he fled to Mexico." Soderquist argued. "And all sources we know, seem to confirm that."

"My doing," Catherine stated with a smile. "I lay false tracks. Manipulating computers is somewhat second nature to me."

"Jacobson was a Gray, a Skynet collaborator, sent here from the future," Alison explained. "I interrogated him, and he told me everything – his connections to Kaliba, the location of the pre-Skynet A.I. in the fifth sub level of the Simdyne building and much more."

"We also found out that Kaliba had smuggled a Russian SS-20 warhead into the country that they'd stolen in the 1990's, and that Kaliba and Jacobson had buried it underneath the Simdyne building." Cameron added.

"Jesus Christ," Ramos exclaimed.

"Kaliba and Jacobsen wanted to create chaos and mayhem in the U.S. and around the world," Alison continued. "They expected to be one of the financial profiteers in the ensuing chaos after a nuclear bomb would have destroyed Los Angeles. The Air Force knew nothing of the warhead, though, and I bet the _Shadow Council_ didn't know it either. They might be lots of things but not people who destroy their own country."

"Good God!" Dr. Colleton said. "Where's Jacobson now?"

"Dead. His body was vaporized in the explosion," Cameron replied. "Before he died, he was friendly enough to grant us access to the computer facility, but he also triggered the countdown for the warhead. So, Alison's body had to be used to create an EMP and prevent the nuke from going off."

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"I admit we blew up a building and created chaos in Downtown L.A.," Sarah finally said, "sorry for the inconvenience. But we prevented much worse. We prevented Los Angeles from being destroyed, we saved hundreds of thousands, if not millions of lives, we prevented Skynet and Judgement Day, hopefully indefinitely, and we destroyed more than eighty terminators."

There was a long moment of silence. Obviously, it needed time to let it all sink in.

"Will there be any evidence left of that?" Soderquist finally asked. "Because when they find remains of cyborgs down there…"

"My power unit is a small nuclear device," Cameron said. "When it overloads, it creates enough heat to vaporize anything in a 300-feet diameter. But the blast is relatively moderate. The building was destroyed because of the cavity the exploding power cell had created. With the sub levels gone, the construction collapsed. There's nothing left down there but they will eventually be able to identify the Russian warhead by its radiation signature."

"Great," Ramos responded and palmed his face with his hands. "That'll be the start of a national hysteria."

"Not necessarily," Dr. Colleton argued. "I believe they will cover it up again. Kaliba knows what was down there, and now they'll have no choice but telling their buddies from the _Shadow Council_."

"Yes, I believe that as well," Dr. Gabriel said from the left.

Everyone looked at her. She had risen from her chair after being quiet for a couple of minutes but now stood up, straighter than before, and she looked clearly younger and healthier as well.

"Wow, Anne," Ramos said, "you _look_ great."

"Thanks, Robert," Dr. Gabriel replied smiling. "I feel great as well. Haven't felt this great in thirty years."

"That is… incredible," Dr. Colleton agreed.

"Well then," Catherine stated, taking the cue, "In the new light, I suggest we start our meeting all over again. Maybe now we can come to an understanding."

"What do we do about _him_?" Dr. Gabriel asked, pointing at Ken Olson, who still sat bound and unconscious in his chair, with his head slumped onto his chest.

"It's your decision," Catherine said, "he's your board member and your responsibility."

The four of them looked at each other.

"We've never been in such a situation," Dr. Gabriel pointed out. "I think we should get him to talk and then…"

She didn't finish the sentence.

"If it helps you with your decision," Cameron stated, "we can make it look like an accident."

"I believe a vote is at hand," Ramos said. "Steve, would you be willing to function as an interim fifth board member?"

"Of course," Steve nodded.

"All right then. I think we know what we need to vote about. We all know what's at stake."

 **-0-**

When Olson regained consciousness, he noticed that he was still bound to his chair but that he'd been moved. He looked around and considered the walls of the bathroom he was brought into. Then he focused on Alison, who was the only other person in there. She stood before him and looked down on him with a stoic face.

"Get it over with," Olson said. "Do what you were made for."

"I will, don't worry," Alison stated. "You won't leave this facility alive. You are to be executed. The board voted, and it was unanimous."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet they have, and now they've given me to you because they don't want to get their hands dirty. It's what you do after all, isn't it? Killing humans."

"It's what this body was designed to do, yes. But you can still decide if you want to die slowly or quickly."

"Ah, so you want me to talk first, huh?" he said and chuckled. "Good little cyborg girl, doing what little Johnny and Sarah tell you to do, hm?"

"I'm afraid you're a victim of a big misunderstanding, Ken," Alison replied and squatted down in front of him. "Cameron and I are no longer slaves of Skynet. We have our own free will. We didn't join John and Sarah because we were programmed to do so."

"Yeah, right."

"We chose to join them because we wanted to, because we decided it was the right thing to do. We want to share this planet with humans, we don't want to fight them over it. Have you ever been hiking in the San Gabriel Mountains, Ken? Have you ever been close to nature and felt its power? That's what we want to preserve, not only for us or for humanity... but for all of creation."

"Amen. You should have become a priest."

"You're hopeless, Ken. How did you become like this? Most men in your age have a family. The others told me you're still single. What happened? I've scanned you. Are you afraid that little anatomic deficit between your legs would scare women away? Is that why you have become a misanthrope?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Alison smiled.

"Maybe you envy other people because they know love and you don't. I tell you something, Ken: Even Cameron and I know love. We're being loved, and we love back. It seems that I, a machine, have become more human than you."

"Love?" Olson laughed disparaging, "Oh Please. You're just a computer on legs that maybe believes it can love. But real feelings? Wait… are you saying that the Connor boy fucks you? Jesus Christ, kill me already before I die of disgust."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have my interrogation set with me," Alison said, ignoring his insult. "Normally I use needles, drugs and pain points in the human body. Extremely effective, never failed me. Without them, I have to improvise. And since your death will have to look like an accident, everything I do to you has to coincide with the kind of injuries you would suffer in a car accident. That's your specialty, isn't it? Car accidents."

"Screw you!"

"I will only use my hands," Alison said. "But if you cooperate, it'll be over quickly for you, I promise."

Ken Olson looked at her and then spit into her face.

"Fuck you, machine bitch!"

Alison's eyes glowed red for a second and Olson's face went pale, betraying the hardboiled façade he tried to keep up. She ripped a piece off his shirt and wiped her face with it.

"Okay," she said. "Have it your way."

* * *

Olson's screams could be heard in the library, even though all doors were closed.

"Jesus Christ, what is she doing to him?" Ramos asked. "Is that really necessary?"

"It's completely up to him," Derek said, staring blankly ahead. "The sooner he talks, the sooner his suffering will be over. Cam and Alison are experts in making people talk. It shouldn't take very long."

"But does she have to be so cruel?" Dr. Colleton asked.

"We're not made to be cruel," Cameron pointed out, sitting in her chair with her tee shirt taken off while John removed the bullets from her torso. "We're made to be effective. What Alison is doing, is pulling the information from him in the most effective way, given the circumstances. We do not enjoy inflicting pain... humans do that, we won't."

The four board members looked a little embarrassed for having been lectured by a cyborg.

"There, done," John said and let the last bullet fall in a small bowl.

"Thanks, John," Cameron responded and kissed him.

All four board members watched it with amazement.

"Are they… I mean, do they…" Dr. Colleton asked Sarah who smiled.

"Oh yes," Sarah replied. "They do. And they are."

"As I told you," Jennifer said. "They're alive. They have feelings, emotions. They've fallen in love with John."

"Both of them?" Dr. Gabriel asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Sarah confirmed, "long story, for another time. So, how will we part tonight? Will you need to discuss our proposal with the other members of the _Cell_?"

"There will have to be a full assembly and a vote, yes," Dr. Gabriel said. "We're relying on a flat hierarchy. Most of what the board has decided, will be implemented. Only if far-reaching and fundamental changes like this are to be decided, will we seek the approval of all our members."

"Okay, sounds good," Jesse agreed. "How fast can that happen?"

"It needs some preparation," Soderquist explained. "I'd say two weeks."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you impressed us very much, all of you," Wendy Colleton added.

The door opened, and Alison entered the library.

"That was quick," Sarah said.

"You know the type," Alison replied. "All bark but no bite."

"Is he…?" Dr. Gabriel asked.

"Yes, he's dead. Someone has to mop the floor."

"Good God!" Soderquist gasped, "what did you do with him?"

"Relax," Alison appeased, "there's no blood. He just emptied his bladder once I had started."

"What did you learn from him?" John asked.

"The good news is that he didn't pass your identities or the location of this headquarters to his contacts in the _Shadow Council_. He apparently wanted to keep that knowledge to himself as a pawn. It looks like you're less replaceable in their ranks if you make yourself indispensable."

"And the bad news?" Dr. Gabriel asked.

"The bad news is that the _Shadow Council_ is even more secretive than your _Cell._ They are organized in independent groups that are connected only through their leaders. Personal contacts among each other are reduced to a minimum. Olson's military contact was General Cooper until he died. A successor to Cooper has not yet been named. However, there is already someone who has taken Jacobsen's place in the hierarchy."

"Who?" John asked.

"Isaak Sirko."

"What?" Dr. Colleton said. " _The_ Isaak Sirko?"

"Who the fuck is Isaak Sirko?" Jesse asked.

"One of the richest and most influential men in Los Angeles," Steve said. "Business magnate, music producer, film studio executive, and philanthropist. He created several record labels and his own film studio. He's worth about five billion dollars."

Derek whistled.

"That's what I call really high profile."

"Why is a man like Sirko fraternizing with Kaliba and the Shadow Council?" Soderquist asked.

"What do you strive for when you have everything money can buy?" Ramos replied. "Power and Influence. Maybe he has fantasies about omnipotence. Kaliba and the _Shadow Council_ promise their members shares in shaping the future of the planet. Hard to resist such a temptation."

"I guess we'll have to take a closer look at Mr. Sirko," Derek said. "Anything else you learned from him?"

"Yes... pre-Skynet was supposed to be transferred to the Groom Lake facility in Nevada. There the head of the _Shadow Council's_ military research division, a General Ethan Turner, was to develop it further. Olson and he were close friends. And it seems that General Turner has put together a task force that is specialized in hunting down cyborgs. We should be careful with confronting him without further intelligence."

"I agree," Sarah said. "Let's concentrate on Sirko first."

"What is Groom Lake?" Derek asked.

"You probably know it by its other, more popular name," James Ellison replied, "Area 51."

 **-0-**

The team left the _Cell_ 's headquarters shortly after 9:30 p.m. Dr. Gabriel expressed her gratitude towards Alison by hugging her. With everyone else, she only shook hands.

Olson's dead body was discretely carried to the parking deck outside of the Subway Terminal Building. While Sarah, Catherine, James, Derek and Jesse were to return to Charley's house in Palos Verdes, Alison was to drive Olson's car, with Cameron and John following her in the RAM.

Olson had lived in Topanga, so they chose a road through the Santa Monita Mountains he had used every day to drive home after work. At almost 10 p.m., traffic was scarce. Alison stopped the car in an emergency bay, put Olson's body in the driver's seat without fastening the seat belt and jammed the accelerator pedal while Cameron held the back of the car lifted up. Alison then got out of the car and Cameron let it fall down. With screeching tires, the black limousine accelerated faster and faster until it finally crashed into the guard rail, rolled over it and plunged down into the canyon.

Satisfied, Alison took the driver's seat of the truck and Cameron slipped into the back with John. Then they made a U-turn and sped off in the opposite direction.

"So, John," Cameron said and put her arms around his neck, "we have about an hour until we're supposed to meet with Eric. Any idea about how to kill the time?"

She kissed him softly on his mouth.

"I think you already have the right idea," John replied and pulled her close.

 **-0-**

"Isaak Sirko? No way!" Novak exclaimed after everyone had been filled in about the meeting. "I once met with him when I did a story about Los Angeles' richest people. He's a really nice guy with a really nice family."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Catherine said. "I know Sirko as well."

"You are both billionaires," Novak pointed out. "But while you are a fully-fledged business woman, the owner of a huge corporation with tens of thousands of employees, he's always been a more laid-back kind of guy, who seems to have made his fortune in passing by."

"Maybe that's one reason why he turned towards Kaliba," Sarah suggested. "When rich people get bored, they have the craziest ideas."

"Maybe," Catherine said. "When I met him once, he almost only talked about his leisure activities. He loves fast cars, yachts, aircrafts and spends most of his time with playing golf, sailing, kite-surfing and other sports a sixty-year-old apparently needs in order to convince himself he still has his mojo."

"So... that _Cell_ you mentioned," Novak remarked, "they're the good guys, right? And you're trying to form a partnership with them?"

"Yes," Sarah confirmed.

"And Kaliba and that _Shadow Council_ are the evil galactic empire?"

"After a fashion," Sarah confirmed with a smile, "although so far we haven't got much of an idea how far they are actually intertwined with each other. It's a good guess that there will be tensions between them once the _Shadow Council_ learns about the nuke."

"Maybe we can use that for our advantage," Catherine suggested. "Driving a wedge between them and then taking care of them one at a time."

"Sounds like a good strategy," Derek agreed.

"Anyway, it's late," Sarah said. "I guess we'll be heading home. James has volunteered to stay with you tonight, Mr. Novak and…"

"Please call me Tom. All of you."

"Okay… Tom. One of us will be back tomorrow to relieve James and see how you're doing but please understand that we won't be babysitting you."

"I understand. I can order pizza."

"All right then," Sarah said. "I guess we'll be seeing you."

"Yes. And thank you," Tom replied. "Not only for saving my life but also for letting me in on everything. This day has definitely changed my life."

 **-0-**

John, Cameron and Alison arrived at the library shortly after 11 p.m. John and Cameron were dressed again and about to leave the car when Alison spoke up.

"John, I'd like to have a word with you." She sounded rather serious.

"About what?" John asked and frowned.

"About what happened tonight."

John hesitated for a moment.

"Um… what exactly are you referring to?" he asked warily.

"You could have been killed by Olson. If I hadn't sat right next to you and caught the bullets…"

"Yeah, I know, Alison. And you know that I'm thankful, don't you?"

"That's not the point, John. You know you don't have to thank me. The point is that mom would have died, if I hadn't inserted my nanobots into her yesterday."

"Yes, I know," he said. "That was very fortunate."

"If he would have fired at you first, you wouldn't have been that lucky."

"So…?"

"It's still my mission to protect you, John. Always. Everywhere. Under any circumstances. I cannot let anything happen to you."

John sighed.

"You want to administer your nanobots to me, right?"

"Yes," Alison said. "The events tonight proved how they can make a difference between life and death."

"To be honest," John admitted, "I've been thinking about it as well."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't have?"

"And?"

"I'm indecisive. We know so little about those nanobots. And you'd have to administer them to me every week to have a lasting effect. What if there are unknown side-effects on the long run?"

"The only side-effect we registered so far, is an increased libido in Jesse and mom," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes," John agreed. "For a woman that's bearable, I guess. But I'm not keen on running around with a boner all day."

"I wouldn't complain," Cameron said with a mischievous smile and Alison had to smile as well.

John chuckled.

"Of course, you wouldn't. Both of you wouldn't."

"John," Alison admonished, trying to be serious again, "this is really important."

He hesitated for a moment.

"I know that you could never harm me, Alison," he finally said. "I trust you blindly. With my life. And I always trust and rely in your judgement. Do you really believe it's the right thing to do?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's do it then."

Alison smiled relieved and all three left the car.

"Do you, um… need to analyze my DNA before?" John asked when Alison lay her arms around his neck.

"I know your DNA like the back of my hand, silly," she said and kissed him.

John felt the gelatinous substance flow into his mouth. It tasted metallic, like blood. He swallowed it and his stomach immediately felt warm.

Alison broke the kiss after a moment. "Since you're unhurt and healthy, the nanobots will simply multiply and scatter in your body, waiting to be needed."

"I'm almost tempted to stab myself to see if it works," he declared grinning.

"No need to get reckless," Alison said. "There are limits to what they can do. And the more often they are needed, the faster they become inert."

"Okay, understood." He looked at Cameron. "Would they work with Cam, too?"

"Unfortunately no," Alison said. "Her flesh is artificial, there is no bloodstream and no DNA in her body."

"Don't worry about me," Cameron replied smiling and kissed John, "my self-healing force is sufficient enough."

"All right, shall we go in?" John asked.

"A second," Alison said and reached for the paper bag on the passenger seat. "Never visiting Eric without his donuts."

 **-0-**

Eric was very surprised seeing Alison in her new body. Saying that he was impressed, would be an understatement. They told him all that had happened since they had last met, and Eric was visibly impressed. When they came to tell about the attack on Simdyne, he stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"I knew it was you when I saw it on the news," he said. "After all, I was there when you interrogated Jacobson and I gave you the blueprints. But man, if the FBI knew about my involvement…"

"They'll never know," Cameron calmed him. "The leads will point into another direction."

They explained Catherine's plan to steer the investigations into the direction of Kaliba, then they told him about the abilities of Alison's new body, mentioning the nanobots and their healing powers.

"Wow," was all Eric could say after a moment of silence. "You mean they could… heal me? Fix me? I mean getting-out-of-this-wheelchair fix me?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "And I'm sorry if I'm too blunt again, Eric, but I noticed that your tumors haven't shrunk since the week before last and the cancer is spreading."

Eric closed his eyes, remaining silent for a moment.

"How would I be able to explain that to my doctors, to my family?" he finally asked. "They will ask questions. Nobody recovers that quickly and completely from Ewing's sarcoma."

"I thought about that," Alison said. "I would only administer a minimum number of nanobots into your body and slowly increase the dose over the coming weeks to simulate the effect of your therapy actually working."

"How long until I can get out of this chair?"

"Three, maybe four months?"

"What if my condition suddenly gets worse?"

"It won't get worse anymore," Alison said. "The amount of nanobots I'm going to administer, aren't enough to heal you but they're definitely enough to stop the cancer from spreading."

Eric drew a deep breath, and everyone saw he had to fight the tears.

"You okay, Eric?" Cameron asked, and she and Alison knelt next to him, each one taking one of his hands.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay," he replied and smiled. "It's just that all those doctors and experts and the many hospitals I've been to... and suddenly you come and say you could cure me within five minutes. I'm not sure if I'll have the patience to actually wait for three or four months, pretending not knowing what's going on."

There was silence again.

"Okay," Eric finally said. "What do I have to do?"

 **-0-**

It was way after midnight when finally all had arrived at the Connor residence again. Only James, Catherine and Morris were missing. James stayed with Tom Novak, Catherine had delivered Morris to Zeira Corp for his shift and then driven home to her daughter Savannah.

Everyone had gathered in the living room to bring the day to a close - a day that had seen a lot of new developments and insights. They had gotten a new ally in the shape of Tom Novak and would probably soon be forming an alliance with the _Cell_. Everyone agreed it had been a very successful day. John, Cameron and Alison were the last to arrive and everyone welcomed them very warmly. Apparently, they had all waited for them before scattering into their bedrooms.

"Before anyone goes to bed," John said and all looked at him, "Alison would like to say something."

All eyes turned towards Alison.

"John and I discussed this on our way back from the library," she explained. "As you know, I love you all very much. You're my family and like Cameron, I feel an obligation and a need to protect you from harm. Therefore, I'd like to make a proposal to all of you and I'm asking you to think very carefully about what I'm suggesting now because it can be the difference between life and death, as Sarah has already experienced today."

Everyone was listening very attentively to what Alison had to say.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- I guess everyone can now tell in which direction this story will go. As you might have noticed, I'm steering away from the established Terminator universe, where one dramatic event follows the next and people just gloomily stare at each other instead of talking about the things on their mind. Instead, I want to form a committed team of people who can trust and rely on each other._**

 ** _\- I'm also opposed to letting my heroes die or let terrible things happening to them. I know that drama is the engine of any story but at the end of the day, I prefer the Star Trek attitude that when the story is told, everything will be fine again :-)_**

 ** _\- For those who might have noticed: Yes, I borrowed some names from the TV show "Dexter" in the previous chapter and this one ;-)_**

 ** _\- Tell me your opinions and what you think. Feedback is ALWAYS welcome._**


	5. Legacy

**_CHAPTER 5: "LEGACY"_**

* * *

 **Wednesday, July 2nd, 2008 – 00:48 a.m.**

 **Burbank**

"Okay, now let's see what's what with the stick," John said.

"Mmmh, yeah, let's see what your stick can do now," Cameron said huskily and took off her clothes.

John held up the USB stick in his right hand and smiled while sitting down at the desk in their bedroom.

"Oh. _That_ stick."

Cameron sounded disappointed.

"What part of your body were you thinking with, sis?" Alison asked and winked at Cameron but shed her clothes as well.

"You are as eager to find out how the nanobots work on him as I am," Cameron said with an annoyed smirk.

"Of course, I am. But John's right. We should check out Future John's USB stick first."

John pushed the small storage device into the USB slot of his laptop and waited. The computer found and accessed the new hardware and then the small window popped up that Alison and Cameron had already seen in the lab with John Henry.

" _'Hello John, you surely remember our secret phrase. But be careful. When you enter the wrong phrase three times, the contents will be deleted'"_ , John read aloud.

"Do you know what he meant with that?" Cameron asked, leaning over his right shoulder.

"Maybe some kind of code or slogan," Alison speculated, leaning over his left shoulder.

"Hey, I'm trying to concentrate here," John said and looked at Alison's breasts which were hanging right in front of his eyes.

"Oh, do my tits distract you?" Alison asked with an innocent look.

"John's so easy to distract," Cameron stated and tenderly nibbled on John's earlobe.

"Okay, enough for now," John said and slapped their naked butts. "This is important."

"Sorry," they apologized but smiled mischievously at each other, then pulled over two chairs to sit down next to him.

"Secret phrase," John muttered to himself, "secret phrase… hmmm…"

"Maybe something you used with other boys as a child in Mexico," Cameron suggested.

"Nah," John said, "I almost never was with other boys back then."

"Maybe some computer password?" Alison asked.

"No, I can only think of one slogan or code that would qualify as a 'secret phrase," he stated and typed something into the laptop. The field showed nine asterisks as wildcard characters and for a moment John hesitated to press ENTER.

"That's the secret password?" Alison asked, having watched his fingers, " _'EasyMoney'_ "?

"It's what my friend Tim and I always said when I was twelve. We used to steal money from ATM's all the time with a device I made. It also was our code on the phone when we wanted to sneak out and have fun. I was with my foster parents Todd and Janelle Voight back then. You know, when mom was in Pescadero."

John pushed ENTER and the small window vanished. They could see the little LED on the USB stick flashing and after a couple of seconds, a new window with a satellite map of Los Angeles opened.

"Looks like it was the right password," Cameron observed.

"There's a little marker, pointing at a spot north of Downtown," Alison noticed and pointed her finger at it.

John zoomed in until it was clear that the marker pointed at a certain building.

"That's a warehouse or a factory building in Lincoln Heights, near Interstate 5 and opposite the Piggyback Railyard," he said. "Get dressed, girls, we're going for a little drive."

"What? Now?" Cameron asked, sounding very disappointed.

"It's almost 1 a.m. in the morning", Alison objected as well.

"So what?" John asked with a smile. "Don't tell me you're tired."

"No but…" Cameron said and looked at her sister for support.

"We hoped that we would…" Alison added.

John grinned.

"I don't feel tired at all, despite the long day. Great stuff, those nanobots."

"But… but what about the others?" Alison asked. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"No, let them sleep," John said. "We three are going on a little field trip. We'll be back way before breakfast."

Cameron and Alison looked at each other, then sighed and reluctantly got dressed again. They also holstered their Glocks and packed three flashlights. Carefully they opened the door of their bedroom and sneaked out into the dark living room.

 _"Careful, we don't want anyone to wake up,"_ John whispered.

" _They're not sleeping,"_ Alison whispered back. " _They're… busy with each other. The nanobots apparently work just fine on them."_

" _What?"_ John whispered, _"all of them are having sex right now?"_

 _"Sarah with Charley, Savannah with Allie, Sydney is masturbating in the bathroom and Lauren is using her vibrator in her room. The only one asleep is baby Sydney."_

 _"Lauren has a vibrator?"_ John whispered surprised.

 _"Yes, mom gave it to her after she started sleeping with Charley again. She had used it regularly before."_

 _"T.M.I., Cam. Too. Much. Information."_

 _"Sorry, I thought you knew."_

 _"Don't tell Morris about the vibrator,"_ John whispered and chuckled a bit. _"Okay, let's get out of here as quietly as possible anyway."_

 _"We're always as quietly as possible,"_ Cameron whispered back.

 _"Right."_

They were about to leave the house through the front door when John suddenly stopped and looked at Alison with a shocked face.

 _"Savannah with Allie?!_ " he whispered flabbergasted.

 _"Yes, they appear to be involved with each other,"_ Cameron replied. _"Didn't you know?"_

 _"Of course, I didn't know! I don't listen to the sex noises others make."_

 _"We can't fade them out,"_ Alison whispered apologetically.

 _"All right, all right. Who else knows about that?"_

 _"Only we three."_

 _"We should leave it at that for now,"_ John whispered back and walked through the front door.

* * *

They took the Dodge RAM and drove off towards Lincoln Heights. To Alison's and Cameron's disappointment and growing annoyance, John insisted on driving, which meant they couldn't make love to him on the back seat.

 _"We shouldn't get used to that, it could get us into trouble,"_ he had said.

But both girls also had the nagging suspicion that John was just teasing them and had fun at their expense. Cameron rode shotgun and held John's laptop with the map on it. She guided them towards the marked building. Alison sat in the back and leaned forward to be able to look at the laptop as well.

"What do you think we'll find there?" she asked.

"No idea," John said. "Looks deserted. You'll have to scan the area when we're there and see if you can detect anything."

"Right," Alison replied.

Their destination was in a commercial area right off Interstate 5. When they entered the street with the marked building, they saw that a lot of cars were parked there. On the right, behind a metal fence, was a huge UPS customer center and warehouse. Straight ahead, at the end of the road, was Los Angeles' Piggyback railyard for loading truck trailers with containers from trains onto the road and vice versa.

"These buildings on the left used to be a brewery," Cameron said who'd done a Google search. "Now it's an artist colony. However, the marked building isn't mentioned anywhere."

They drove to the end of the road, where it ended in a cul-de-sac. Street lighting was scarce at this time of night, but the railway yard was brightly lit and busy. John drove past their destination, which looked like an old, four-story factory warehouse, and Alison scanned as much of the building as possible. He then turned around at the end of the street and stopped.

"This is it?" he asked disappointed. "It's a ruin."

The warehouse looked run-down and dirty and there was graffiti all over its walls. Most of the windows were broken. Three dented dumpsters stood in front of it and grass and bushes grew wildly all around and on the sidewalk. There was not a soul to be seen and no cars parked in front of it either.

"Don't let the looks deceive you, John," Alison said. "It looks like the front is deliberately made to look old and derelict. The broken windows in the first two storeys are fake. Behind them are solid walls, painted black, and underneath the brick facade the building consists of reinforced concrete."

"I register a great number of security cameras," Cameron added. "They're hidden and hardly recognizable for anyone without our sensors. Also, motion detectors all around the building."

"The tall windows on the fourth floor are for real, though, and they're intact. As a matter of fact, they seem to be made of extra thick bulletproof glass."

"So, what you're saying is that the building is actually in mint condition, but someone has tried to make it look like it's about to fall apart?"

"Yes, John, looks like it," Alison confirmed. "There, behind the bushes, is a driveway leading to a rolling gate. Hardly noticeable when you don't know what to look for. Drive there, John."

John followed Alison's directions, although he couldn't make out anything. But then he saw the concealed entrance, which was obscured by high bushes and some rusty car wrecks and was only clearly visible when one was standing directly in front of it. He steered the RAM into it. Nobody without cyborg sensors would probably notice it when simply passing by.

"Jeez, I wonder if a pizza delivery boy would ever find this address...?"

He stopped the truck in front of the rolling gate. The headlights were bathing it in bright light, it looked rusty and was also sprayed with graffiti. John turned off the engine and they left the truck. The sound of maneuvering diesel locomotives resounded from the neighboring piggyback railway yard. A stray dog came running around the corner, looked at the three of them, sniffed the air, then ran away yelping.

"I guess no puppies for you this Christmas," John said grinning.

"Animals simply don't know what to make of us, so their initial reflex is to either attack or run away," Alison explained.

"Or maybe you just smell bad," John remarked with a smirk.

Alison glared at him.

"The rolling gate is well hidden," Cameron said. "When you stand here, nobody can see you from the road, the turning area or the railway yard."

"But you can be seen from inside the building," Alison added and pointed at a dark brick in the wall. "That's a fake. It's made from transparent plastic and contains a camera."

"And this gate is not rusty or old at all," Cameron added. "It only looks that way. It's made from armored steel and seems to be well-maintained."

"Do you think Future John lived here?" John asked. "Is this his hideout?"

"No idea," Alison said, "when I was with him, we only stayed in motels."

"There's only one way to find out," Cameron stated. "See that metal plate, John? Put your hand on it."

John looked confused at Cameron but did as she said and put his right hand on the metal plate with the bleached-out house number on it. As he touched it with the palm of his hand, a green LED flashed behind it for a moment, then the gate quickly rolled up, hardly making any sound. They immediately noticed, though, that the rolling gate was not the only protection. Behind it there was a second gate, a kind of steel barrier, five inches thick, that quickly sank into the ground, revealing a small room. It wasn't much bigger than a garage, with smooth white walls and another massive steel gate at the other end.

"Looks like a double door system," John said. "Shall we drive in?"

"Yes," Alison replied and looked around vigilantly. "The area is deserted but we don't want to raise any attention."

They entered the car again and John drove the truck through the gate. As soon as the RAM was completely inside, the rolling gate closed in less than three seconds and the steel barrier started to rise from the ground again.

"Nice," John said. "Not enough time to sneak in behind an entering car."

With a loud CLONK, the steel gate locked itself again, then suddenly the room went dark and was scanned by lasers.

"Wow," John remarked, "welcome to the secret lair of a James Bond villain."

"The lasers are probably scanning for intruders before the other gate opens," Alison assumed.

"I wonder what happens to an intruder…" John said.

"Maybe getting shot by spring guns?" Cameron speculated.

"Or suffocating when the air is sucked out," Alison added. "Or maybe gassed."

John rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so. Getting trapped in here is more likely."

Finally, after a couple more seconds, the room lit up again and the steel gate at the other end lowered down. Beyond it was a vast hall, supported by concrete pillars. Neon lights flashed to life and they saw that it was filled with maybe a hundred cars, some of them under covers, others fully exposed. There were new cars, classic cars, sports cars, trucks, vans, sedans, SUV's, almost all of them very expensive and all seemingly in mint condition. The walls of the vast garage were decorated with framed promotional posters of car makers, the floor was covered in green carpet and at the opposite end was a lounge area with armchairs, a low table and a bar.

"Wow," John said, "Looks like Future John was quite the car collector."

He drove into the hall and parked the RAM in one of three empty slots near the gate, which immediately closed again behind them. They got out and slowly walked down the large garage between the parked cars.

John pulled up some of the covers at one corner to look underneath them. He saw Porsches, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Aston Martins, Audis, BMW's, Mercedes, Bentleys, Rolls-Royces, Range Rovers, some Jeeps and other SUV's, a black van, several classic Mustangs, Corvettes, other iconic American cars from the 1950's, 1960's and 1970's and some pickup trucks. It was a wild mixture and they didn't seem to be sorted in any kind of order.

"That's quite a collection Future John had," Cameron said. "All these together are probably worth more than twenty million dollars according to current market prices."

"I can't imagine Future John speeding down the highway in a Ferrari or an old Corvette," John stated. "That would definitely draw too much attention."

"I also can't imagine him leading us here to only show us his car collection," Cameron added.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Some of them are inconspicuous enough for driving around in them," Alison said, "but my guess is he collected most of them as an investment. Only half of them carry license plates and by far not all of them are ready to drive."

"It might also be a decoy, a part of the camouflage," Cameron pointed out. "If somebody somehow broke in here, they'd probably think they found the stash of a rich car collector. For people who don't know who Future John really was, it would also explain the excessive security system."

"Quite an expensive decoy but you may be right, Cam," John agreed, resisting the urge to stop and check out every single car. "This looks just like a big garage. But I don't see a door anywhere. What now?"

"I'm sure there must be an exit somewhere," Alison said. "Let's get to the other end."

The three walked towards the lounge area and stopped there to look around.

"Many hidden security cameras all over the place as well," Alison stated. "And they're following our movements."

Behind an obviously retrofitted partition wall, not visible from the entrance to the garage, there was a narrow corridor at the rear left. In there were two doors that led to a bathroom and a utility room. At first, this passage seemed to be a dead end. But when John crossed an invisible line, a wall slid to the side at the end of the corridor, revealing an elevator door.

"The security cameras must have identified you," Cameron assumed.

They walked towards the elevator door.

"It's got an eye-level retinal scanner," Alison noticed.

"Well, I suppose it's meant for me," John remarked and looked into the lens.

A green LED lit up, and the elevator door slid open. The three looked at each other briefly, then stepped inside the cabin. There were only two buttons, one with an upward arrow and one with a downward arrow. John pushed the one with the upward arrow and the doors closed. The elevator slowly moved up and after a couple of seconds, the door opened again with a chime. They were welcomed by total darkness.

Carefully, John made a step forward and suddenly, subdued lighting from many indirect sources dimmed to life, slowly getting brighter, illuminating a huge and very luxurious loft. It was about fifty feet wide, ninety feet deep and twenty feet high.

"Wow," was all John could say.

" _Welcome home, John,"_ a soft female voice came from a hidden speaker.

"Nice," he commented.

All three of them stepped into the loft and looked around. It might have looked old and decrepit from the outside, but the interior was very modern, tasteful and homely. The loft was one big room, but one could clearly make out several sections.

Right in front of them was the living room section. The front wall to their left was full of bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Several movable ladders made it possible to reach all the shelves with hundreds of leather-bound books in them. In the middle of the book wall, a giant flat screen TV was mounted to the wall, the largest John had ever seen. There also was a very expensive looking high-end home cinema system with huge loudspeakers connected to it. Several white leather sofas and arm chairs were draped around a marble couch table, and there was a big, open fireplace between the windows on the opposite wall. Those windows were huge and reached from the floor to the ceiling. They were embedded at regular distances on the two longitudinal walls of the loft.

Diagonally opposite the elevator, which seemed to be the only entrance and exit to the loft, was the kitchen section. It featured a large cooking island with an extractor hood, a gas stove, an induction stove, a grill and an oven, as well as a large worktop with two dishwashers underneath. On the wall behind, there were various refrigerators and freezers, as well as more kitchen cabinets and shelves on which an espresso machine, a toaster and many other kitchen appliances were placed. A dining table with five chairs were attached to the cooking island.

To their right was a small bar with several bar stools. the shelves were filled with various alcoholic beverages, liquors and spirits. There was a refrigerator with an ice cube dispenser and a beer pump. Next to the bar stood a grand piano, a drum set and various electric guitars on stands.

"I had no idea Future John was musical," Alison commented. "Or you, for what it's worth."

"I'm not," John replied. "I think these are collectibles, decoration. Oh man, this is really interesting. I mean think of it, this is how Future John lived. This loft reflects all his passions and hobbies, which he never could enjoy after Judgement Day - only after he'd traveled back in time. This represents the life he couldn't live in the future. And the weird thing is, I can completely relate to it. If I wanted to make a home for myself as I like it, a man cave of sorts, this would be it."

They walked further into the loft.

In the middle, as a kind of center piece, was a large pool table, surrounded by more white leather sofas. Between the kitchen section and the open fireplace stood two vintage flippers from the 1980's or 1990's. The whole place was very tastefully decorated with art and paintings, sculptures and glass cabinets with collectibles. All in all, it looked like the bachelor's den of a very wealthy, educated and classy man who had refused to completely grow up.

Two sets of stairs on both longitudinal walls led up to a second level, which rested on metal pillars and jutted over the lower level by a third of its length. The area below this second level was still lying in the dark. They decided to walk up the stairs first and found a large sleeping section up there, with a big circular bed, probably ten feet in diameter, another flat screen TV plus audio system, various fitness equipment, such as a treadmill, an ergometer and a rowing machine. Retrofitted walls formed a large walk-in closet. The rear wall of the bedroom section was completely glazed and offered a view of a large balcony.

On the right side of the second level was an area separated by unplastered brick walls that formed a spacious extra room, about eighteen by eighteen feet large. They walked into it through a frosted glass door and found a large and very tastefully and modern furnished bathroom with white marble walls and a black marble floor. Sinks, toilet and cabinets were strung on the wall on the left. In the far-right corner was a sauna, in the corner on the right a big triangular bath tub. A large luxury shower filled the space between the sauna and the bathtub. In the far left corner there were a washing machine and a tumble dryer.

Like the adjacent sleeping area, the back wall of the bathroom was completely glazed. Through a sliding door they stepped out onto the balcony and realized for the first time that they were on the highest level of the building. John asked himself if the two stories beneath the loft were empty or used for something they hadn't discovered yet.

The balcony was large. A couple of sun loungers were spread around a big outside whirlpool. The white railing and the dark, wooden floor almost made it look like the stern of a cruise ship. They stood for a moment and enjoyed the unobstructed view at the illuminated skyline of Los Angeles in the distance. Faint sounds of traffic and noises from the busy railway yard below were in the air and provided the typical soundtrack of a big city at night.

Impressed by the view, the three walked towards the railing and saw that the building didn't end there. A narrow set of stairs led down to the level below, which consisted of an ornamental roof garden and a large, rectangular swimming pool that was lit by underwater lamps. They walked down the stairs.

"Wow," John said. "That's really awesome. At least he lived in style. I mean, look at it. There are even bushes and trees growing here. And this is real lawn! On the roof of a building!"

"There's also a small greenhouse at the other end of the roof garden," Alison remarked, "under the hanging branches of the willow."

They turned around and looked at the terrace, which was roofed over by the balcony. There was a foosball table, a ping-pong table, a large gas grill and various garden furniture. Like above, the wall was completely glazed but the room behind it was dark.

"I can _so_ see us moving in here, John," Cameron declared enthusiastically and put her arm around him.

"Yeah, me too," Alison agreed and mirrored her gesture. "Did you see that bed? And the whirlpool? And…"

"Hold your horses, girls," John stated. "So far all we have, is a USB stick with a map. We don't even know for sure if Future John's left this place for us or not."

"Oh, come on," Cameron said, "don't be a spoilsport."

"Yeah, you just have a hard time accepting that this might now belong to you."

"Maybe..." John admitted. "But haven't you noticed? This place was made for more than just one person. Maybe somebody else lives here as well? Maybe Future John had friends, or even a family. I mean, a ping-pong table? Who would he play ping-pong against? And the bar? And the huge kitchen?"

"But only one bathroom, only one toilet," Cameron argued.

"None of this makes any sense..." John said, "unless this place is really something like the expression of his desires, his wishes, his fantasies."

"I doubt he had a family," Alison stated. "Future John had become a loner, he kept too many secrets. And remember, he needed to stay hidden."

They went back up to the balcony and entered the sleeping section through another sliding door. From there, they took the other set of stairs to go down to the lower level again. John entered the darkened section, which was overhung by the sleeping area and the bathroom above. It reminded him of a cave, shrouded in blackness, with only a few green and red LED's blinking. They could make out a couple of ancient arcade games as well as file cabinets and chests of drawers.

"Looks like there's his office section with the computer," John stated as he neared the back wall.

"It's more than just that," Cameron said, who could of course see perfectly in the dark.

She found a light switch and a couple of halogen spotlights revealed large metal racks, stacked with servers, hard drives and several high-end computers. Nine large flat-screen monitors were mounted on the wall. Below them was a big wooden desk with a luxurious leather chair in front. The monitors were arranged in a three-by-three pattern. Behind the wall was what looked like an electronics workshop and behind that was the glazed wall they'd seen from outside a moment ago.

When John moved closer, the screens suddenly came to life and showed a combined picture of Future John's smiling face.

" _Hello John,"_ Future John said. _"Welcome to my humble home."_

 **-0-**

In a luxurious villa above Malibu's Dume Cove the telephone rang. Isaak Sirko reached for the receiver, mumbling curses into his cushion.

"YES?" He shouted irritated, then suddenly sat up when he recognized the voice. "Sorry, I didn't expect your call this late at night … Yes … I know, we've been having problems … what? Olson is dead? How? … car crash? … suicide? Are you kidding… yes, of course, sorry … What? Here? Is that really necessa… Yes, I understand. Yes, of course ... You have my full support … of course … Yes, pleasure to talk to you, too … bye."

Sirko put the receiver back on the phone and looked at it for a moment. This was bad news. Not only would he be stuck with body guards anywhere he went from now on, he also would have to face an inquisition about the various disastrous events of the past weeks. He took the glass from his bedside table, which was still half filled with Scotch, and threw it against the wall.

"FUCK!" he shouted.

 **-0-**

" _I'm trying to not let this sound too dramatic,"_ Future John said, _"but when this record has started, it means that a) I'm dead, b) you found the USB stick and c) Cameron is probably with you. The house was programmed to let you – only you – and your companions in. Everybody else would either not have gotten in or being killed in the attempt. You're probably still mad at me because I took Alison from you, John, but please hear me out because sacrificing her was the only way to stop Skynet, kill all those Terminators down there and defuse the nuclear warhead. I will explain why in a moment._

 _I suspected that all Terminators were programmed to gather down there after their missions had been fulfilled and I was looking for a way to get rid of them for years. I don't know why Skynet chose the same spot Kaliba chose for the bomb and the pre-Skynet A.I. It was a stupid move and it reveals the biggest Achilles heel of our enemies: They don't communicate very well with each other._

 _Kaliba installed the nuclear warhead without Skynet being aware of it, while Skynet stockpiled all Terminators down there for after Judgement Day without Kaliba being aware of it._

 _It looks like the only one who knew it all, was Adam Jacobson – and he apparently had his own agenda. All three of our opponents – Kaliba, Skynet and the Shadow Council with its members in the Air Force – are paranoid and egomaniacal, so they don't share much of their knowledge. For instance, Kaliba doesn't know about the cyborgs Skynet sends back, they have no idea they exist. Our 'friends' from the Shadow Council know a lot more about them but won't tell Kaliba. Skynet on the other hand, kept sending back many Terminators and Grays without neither Kaliba nor the Shadow Council being aware of it._

 _Our enemies aren't united and their reluctance to share knowledge often leads to conflicting actions. It now ended in disaster for them when we destroyed the Simdyne building. With a bit of luck, this event was big enough to really change the future and stop Judgement Day. It will also have stopped The Shadow Council's and Kaliba's plans for now._

 _But back to what I said at the beginning. Why did I have to use Alison? You must know that for years, we've tried to turn captured and reprogrammed T-800's and T-888's into walking bombs to send them back to Skynet and its facilities. But it didn't work. Foolproof safety measures prevent a cyborg's power unit from exploding. I continued trying to crack it after I traveled back in time, but I never found a way around it. And as you probably know, a cyborg can't induce self-termination. It's so deeply rooted in their system core that no reprogramming could ever change that._

 _Other means of destroying the bunker under the Simdyne building were either extremely risky or downright impossible to achieve. I couldn't have done it alone and any conventional explosives probably would only have triggered the nuke or at least left lots of unwanted traces and evidence down there. The solution came to me when Cameron had used the TDE for jumping back in time to save your lives and contacted me to relay my alter ego's information. I realized that Cam, now Alison, had developed further than any other Terminator before. She had reached a level of self-awareness that allowed me to convince her to sacrifice herself for a greater good – to save millions of lives, including yours and mom's._

 _By now you have probably realized that Cameron would die to protect you. But she still cannot simply kill herself. So, with Alison's help and consent, my other self from her deleted timeline installed a mechanism in her that enabled her to willingly allow me to activate a self-destruct sequence after I said the code phrase. She died to save you all - and this is how we were able to work around her inability to kill herself."_

"You should have contacted and talked to us, you bloody loner," John said with gritted teeth, "we would have found another solution together."

" _I hope you understand that I couldn't warn you earlier, John. You would have tried to prevent and sabotage my plan. But there was no time to think of alternatives. Skynet would have become fully operational in the next couple of days and Kaliba would have turned it over to the Air Force. I understand that you're very different from the man I am now, and I observed with joy and satisfaction that my plan to gather a group of friends and loved ones around you, has worked out perfectly. Now my work is done, my mission fulfilled, and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for robbing Alison from you."_

"But she tricked you!" John exclaimed with a satisfied grin and stretched-out his middle finger.

" _And now for you, Cameron. You wouldn't believe how proud I am, proud of what you have become, proud of how much you're being acknowledged and even loved now by John, mom, Derek, Charley and the others. You have fulfilled your mission with flying colors, far better than I expected and chose to stay with John because you love him. Well done, I couldn't have wished for a better outcome._

 _Maybe you ask yourselves why I'm not with you now. Why did I need to die with Alison in that bunker? Surely you have realized that I didn't have to sacrifice myself as well. Alison would have died without me being together with her. But, you see, I'm a sick man. Very sick. I've got terminal cancer. I suspect that camouflage suit being mainly responsible for that. I used it excessively. Our engineers had designed it out of desperation, knowing very well it would have catastrophic consequences on a human's health. I used it to gather intelligence and to sneak myself into places where otherwise I wouldn't have gotten into. That's also how I planted the USB stick in the safe deposit box. But the excessive use of the suit left me terminally ill, I might have lived another six months, maybe seven, slowly dying in agony, but I chose to end my life the way I lived it: On my own terms."_

"You only would have needed to wait one more day," John said, suddenly feeling oddly empathetic for future John, "Alison could have fixed you."

" _But there are more important things I must tell you, John. Within this computer system, you'll find anything I could find out about Kaliba, how they're organized and structured, as well as everything about their connections to the U.S. Air Force and high-ranking officials in Washington. There's also a list with names of people who are on their payroll here in Los Angeles and other places in the country. I included a list with locations of secret Kaliba facilities and their partnerships, subsidies and connections to other companies worldwide._

 _This house is being monitored and operated by a simple artificial intelligence I created. Her name is Alma. She'll react to your voice commands from now on and as I speak, I'm handing over my authority and accesses to you. You will from now on be able to order and control her and define who is welcome here and who isn't._

 _Before I forget: I took the five triple-eight chips Cameron collected and reformatted them. If you ever catch another terminator, you can use those chips without the risk of it ever going bad again. I found and eliminated the subroutine that was responsible for it._

 _Now about my legacy._

 _One of the advantages of being a time traveler is knowing things that are going to happen. When I was your age, I started making notes. From 1997 to 2011 I wrote down changes in the stock markets, the ups and downs of the gold price, commodity prices, lottery numbers nobody ever chose for cracking a jackpot and other things. When I later traveled back in time, I used those notes to create a fortune. This fortune now belongs to you._

 _When this recording is done, a text message will be sent to my lawyer and financial administrator, who has also been a trusted friend in all these years. He came back from the future as well and started a career as a lawyer and notary. He's informed about everything and you can trust him. He already knows about my death, but the text message will inform him that you have discovered and entered my home. Next to the keyboard is a prepaid cellphone, which he will use to call you as soon as he has read the message. You can then make an appointment and meet with him to settle the details of the legacy._

 _I wish for you to use the money to fight our enemies and to prevent Judgement Day, not only temporarily but forever. I don't believe in fate, John, and neither do you. I don't believe Judgement Day is inevitable. You assembled a great team and in partnership with Catherine Weaver, you now have the best starting position imaginable. You will be successful, of that I'm sure._

 _This record can be repeated anytime you wish, except for the last few sentences I'm going to say now. Those are only meant to be played once._

 _My final words are for you, Cameron. From the moment I met you, I sensed that you loved me, even before you realized it yourself. And I developed feelings for you as well. I did about everything to never let my feelings show but you need to know that they were always there, hidden under the rough surface of a battle-ridden, lonely soldier. I regret having never taken you in my arms to kiss you and hopefully you can forgive me for that. My wish is that you stay with John forever, no matter what happens. You two are the future – man and machine united. You will need each other as lovers, friends, companions and guardians._

 _I love you, Cameron."_

The monitors went dark.

John looked at Cameron and Alison. Both had tears in their eyes. He pulled them close and all three of them held each other tight for a while.

"Alma?" John finally said.

" _Yes, John?"_ her voice came from the hidden loudspeakers.

"So… I command you now?" he asked. "I mean you and the house?"

" _Yes, John."_

"So, what exactly do you do? For example, can you clean or cook?"

" _I monitor the security systems, the room climate, the lighting, the intensity and temperature of the water in the bathroom, the sauna, the home cinema system and the stereo, the whirl pool on the terrace, the swimming pool temperature and the irrigation system for the garden. You can also operate the computers with voice control. Everything else has to be done manual, John."_

"It's weird listening to a computer like that," Cameron said.

"You realize how bizarre that remark sounds from you, right, sis?" Alison asked.

John chuckled.

"Alma," he said, "what exactly do you mean by security systems? What kind of security does this building have?"

" _The building is almost completely impenetrable for any intruder. The walls and the roof are made of reinforced concrete, ten inches thick. The windows are made from a specially tinted, bulletproof safety glass that only lets light in but not out. All windows can be barricaded with steel shutters within two tenths of a second. The steel shutters are five inches thick._

 _In the basement, the building has a fusion reactor as power supply, an independent water supply and its own waste recycling system._

 _There are hidden security cameras and motion detectors all around which can see the whole spectrum of light, including infrared. They also react to slow approaches. The foundation of the building has ground radar and seismic detectors. If unauthorized persons gain access to the building, the elevator will remain hidden. Instead the intruders will be lured to a staircase that leads to the first and second floors, which have been converted into a booby-trapped labyrinth, designed to repel any attack, even from cyborgs._

 _On the roof are high energy lasers and pulse cannons, powerful enough to fight off any enemy long enough for the residents to escape. There is a tunnel that runs from the basement and under the railway yard towards an abandoned subway line about a mile away. In case all is lost, there is also a self-destruct mechanism with a five-minute countdown."_

"Who the hell built all that?" John asked astonished. "It couldn't have been Future John, not even in fourteen years!"

" _It was built by engineers of the human resistance who were sent back to the 1960's,"_ Alma explained. _"After they had installed TDE's in bank vaults in Los Angeles and San Diego, they planned and constructed this building. The area used to be a brewery and has now been converted into an artist colony. Thus, the neighborhood is very liberal and open-minded. They accepted John's privacy and eccentric behavior as the quirks of a rich man. This building is registered as private property in the name of Jason O'Connell, the alias John was using for his businesses."_

"Anything else we need to know, Alma?"

" _There's a hidden safe lowered into the floor. If you tell me the pass phrase, I can make it accessible for you."_

"Umm… _'Easy Money'_?"

" _Correct,"_ Alma said and with a click and a whirring noise, a section of the ground rose up in front of the wall next to the stairs, revealing a safe with a keypad.

"What's the combination?" John asked.

" _I'm sorry, only John knew,"_ Alma responded.

John knelt and typed in a couple of numbers. Finally, the safe opened with a click.

"Judgement Day," he explained, when he saw Cameron's and Alison's puzzled faces. "The original date of Judgement Day before the timelines were altered: 19970829."

Inside the safe was about half a million in cash, a box with diamonds and an old exercise book. John pulled it out, stood up and the three of them flipped through its pages.

"It describes how the camouflage suit is made," Alison said. "We can make another one."

"Yeah but I better not wear it," John declared.

"Maybe we can come up with a way to protect humans from its effects," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, maybe," John agreed and looked around the loft. "You've got to hand it to Future John, he had really thought the whole thing through."

"Indeed, he did," Cameron said. "This is much more than just a bachelor's den or a love nest. It's a headquarter, much like _the Cell's_ bunker. Only above the ground and with high tech to protect it."

"And it's ours now," John stated and couldn't really hide his excitement. "Alma, who currently has access to this building?"

" _Only you, John."_

"How can I grant other people access to it?"

" _You tell me who you want to have access for and which level: Full, partial or visitor."_

"What does that mean?"

" _Full access means the same access you have. Partial means someone can enter the building but not command me. Visitor means people can enter but only when you let them in."_

"All right, then I want you to grant Cameron and Alison full access as well."

" _I don't register any human life signs in your female companions, John,"_ Alma replied.

"They're cyborgs, Alma. Artificial life forms. Is that a problem?"

" _No. Please place your hands on the scanning pad next to the keyboard and state your name."_

Alison was the first to put her hand on the scanning pad.

"Alison Baum," she said.

" _You now have full access to me and the building, Alison Baum,"_ Alma replied.

Cameron put her hand on the scanning pad as well.

"Cameron Baum… or Cam in short."

" _You now have full access to me and the building, Cameron-Baum-or-Cam-in-short."_

"No! Cameron or Cam, not both," she corrected annoyed.

" _Cameron-or-Cam-not-both. Stored,"_ Alma said.

"CAMERON BAUM!" she exclaimed.

" _Cameron Baum. Stored."_

"That computer is stupid," she declared.

"How'd you guess that?" John asked and wiped a tear from his eye from laughing hard.

"Because," Cameron replied and put her arms around his neck, "she only gives answers. She never asks questions. Questions like: will you finally fuck me now, John?"

"I guess you have no excuses anymore," Alison added grinning and started to unbutton his pants.

"Looks like I'm cornered," John admitted.

"Indeed, you are," Cameron said.

All three of them quickly got naked, then Cameron grabbed Johns hand and ran towards the swimming pool, pulling him behind. Both plunged into the water. The pool wasn't deep, it barely reached Cameron's neck. Alison was close behind, opened her hair and jumped into the water as well.

John held Cameron in his arms and looked at her lovely face, softly caressing it with his fingers. She looked back at him and maybe it was the dimmed light, but John could see the love in her eyes as clearly as ever. She kissed him, and his heart suddenly missed a beat. John didn't know if it was the new surroundings, the romantic setting or the fact that those nanobots were playing tricks on his perception but he wanted her, needed her. She smiled at him, then slowly kissed her way down his neck, chest, tummy and finally dived to swallow his dick. John moaned in pleasure.

Alison walked over to John and flung her arms around his neck as well. She too looked at him with those adoring, loving eyes he wanted to drown in. He looked at her hauntingly beautiful face, almost too beautiful to be real. She smiled at him and kissed him long and deeply. Then she suddenly jumped up and flung her legs around his torso. He caught and held her by her butt cheeks, realizing with surprise that he could easily carry her.

They looked at each other and his chest almost burst from joy and love. She rubbed her face on his, kissing him, licking him. Could one single man really love two women so much, so completely, so comprehensively as he loved his two cyborg girls? He knew they would die for him, he knew they would love him in any way possible and he knew they'd selflessly do absolutely everything to please him, no matter what.

He hated the thought, but he knew he really owned them. It wasn't because he wanted to but because none of them had a choice in the matter. The love they felt for him was so complete, so unconditional and so selfless that their slave game from two nights before in hindsight seemed like the true nature of their relationship. He was their master, their owner, if he liked it or not. They were his and believing any different was just kidding himself.

Who was he fooling? They wanted it that way, it was their secret desire, their innermost craving. They were literally made for him and now they lived for him. Their emotional evolution was inseparably connected to their feelings. Love and devotion had transformed them from Terminators into submissive women. He didn't know if they did so willingly, but Cameron and Alison had done nothing to prevent it. On the contrary: They had slowly steered him into that direction, he realized that now. They needed to give themselves to him – metaphorically and literally. He understood that now.

"You're mine… forever," he softly whispered into Alison's ear.

She jerked slightly, let out a small gasp and looked at him.

"Thank you, John," she said softly.

Then she kissed him with the devotion and commitment of someone who loves unconditionally, while he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. No more words were needed to understand each other.

John came in Cameron's mouth and the two girls switched places. Cameron was a bit heavier to carry than Alison, but he could manage in the water. While Alison took her turn in sucking him off, Cameron covered him in hot, loving kisses.

He realized how their characters and personalities had slowly begun to drift apart to form their own individuality. Cameron's kisses were more passionate than Alison's. It also seemed like Alison had started developing a softer, warmer, more caring personality while Cameron's was more spontaneous, passionate and devoted. Carrying Alison in his arms had felt like a warm blanket. Carrying Cameron was more like a bubbly hot tub. He loved both and he knew he wouldn't want to have the one without the other. He wanted, no, he needed them both.

"You're mine, Cam, forever and always," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly and looked at him with a face that showed relief and joy. She hugged him tight and put her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, I am, John," she whispered, "I'm yours."

Then she looked at him, kissed his lips and pressed her body against his. It didn't take long for John to shoot his load into Alison mouth, noticing immediately that his stamina was still unaffected; his dick was still hard.

Alison surfaced again, her long, wet hair reaching almost down to her buttocks. He carried Cameron to the shallow end of the pool and put her down on the edge. Then he grabbed her legs, pulled her forward and inserted his dick into her pussy. She was so wet that it glided in with almost no friction at all.

Cameron let out a sigh of relief as he thrust into her. Finally, she felt his hard member in her. She had longed for it all night, she felt incomplete without having him inside. What John had said to her, that she was his, had felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her mind. There were no longer any doubts. He had claimed her, and she had given herself to him. Their fate as lovers was sealed now. Her soft moans showed him how good she felt about finally having him inside. She laid down on her back has John slowly fucked her.

Alison got out of the water and knelt over Cameron's face, lowering her pussy down to her mouth. Cameron took the hint and started eating her sister out. Alison leaned forward and started kissing John, who in return fondled her tits. After a couple of minutes, both girls orgasmed, and John came as well. But his dick still didn't go soft, it remained hard. Cameron and Alison switched positions again. Now Alison lay on her back while Cameron knelt over her face. When John pushed his dick into Alison, she moaned loudly into Cameron's pussy.

Alison was feeling gratitude that John had taken her. She felt that having him inside her was a privilege. He owned her now, she was his and it felt right. John was her man, her lover, her owner, her master. She finally felt accepted by him for what she was. Ever since she had woken up in her new body, she had felt insecure. Such power, such abilities had scared her and she almost expected John and everyone else to be afraid of her now. She had feared they might avoid her, her powers alienating her from the family. But they didn't, and they weren't. She was accepted by all of them without leaving a shadow of a doubt that they still saw the old Alison in her.

While John was fucking her slowly and steady, she finally felt complete. She wished this would never end. She licked Cameron's pussy with delight and felt her lean forward to kiss him. He would now taste her juices because Cameron had licked her pussy before. She almost came from the single thought that Cameron shared her juices with John, their lover, their owner.

Again, it took a couple of minutes for the three to orgasm, then John got out of the water while Cameron got on all fours, pushing her butt in the air, begging John to take her from behind. Alison followed her example and John took in the sight for a moment. Both girls were literally dripping milky-white juice onto the tiles next to the pool and moaned in need. John took turns fucking first Cameron, then Alison, then Cameron again and so on. Each time he pulled his dick out of one of their vaginas, a small gush of white fluid came out with it. In time, small puddles formed under them.

Finally, he made them understand that he was about to cum and they both turned around, receiving his load on their faces. They cleaned his cock and then laid on their backs, licking his cum from each other's faces. John dived his head between Cameron's legs and licked her pussy, enjoying the sweet taste of the nectar he loved so much. He then did the same with Alison. He repeated this several times until the girls both came again from his nibbling of their clits and his licking and sucking of their wet cunts.

But to his own amazement, John's cock was still hard and ready, and he didn't show any signs of fatigue. So, he stood up, took both girls' hands and lead them away from the pool. He pushed Cameron against the glass wall of the loft, pulled up her left leg and inserted his cock into her again, starting to fuck her while they were standing. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him longingly. Alison knelt behind John and rimmed him with her tongue.

Again, they changed positions after John came and now he fucked Alison against the glass while Cameron licked his crack. Alison orgasmed with a loud scream of joy that was muffled by John's kiss.

He took Alison's hand and pulled her with him, running up the small stairs towards the terrace. Cameron followed close behind. John pushed Alison against the railing, bending her over and pushed his cock inside her again, fucking her very fast and hard. He then grabbed Cameron, bent her over as well and repeated with her what he had done with Alison. He alternated between their two pussies, grabbing and fondling their tits while he did, until each of them had orgasmed twice.

"So much for the warm-up," John said, breathing heavily. "Now let's try out the bed."

He took their hands and they followed him to the bedroom section, their faces showing astonishment and the thrill of anticipation.

* * *

They made love all night. In many different positions. John kept his erection, never losing his stamina, not tiring at all, the nanobots in his system took care of that. It was as if the repeated intercourse welded them together. Every time they didn't touch each other, it felt like a loss to them, so they tried to remain as close as possible, savoring the feeling of their warm, soft bodies. John now knew for sure that nothing could ever come between them and that their fate would be to remain together until he died.

Alison and Cameron renewed their mutual affection as well, deeply kissing each other and passionately licking each other's pussies. The sun had come up and they were still busy loving each other, when Alison suggested for them to move to the whirlpool on the terrace. So they did and while John relaxed in the bubbling hot water, both girls had one hand on his still erect dick, tenderly stroking it while alternating in kissing each other and John. He had his hands between their legs and gently played with their vulvas.

"I wish life was always like this," Cameron declared.

"Yes, it can't get any better," Alison agreed.

"Inserting those nanobots into John was the best idea you ever had, sis."

"And he's still not done. He could go on like this for at least a couple of hours."

John laughed.

"Have mercy on me," he said. "What time is it anyway?"

"6:45," Alison replied, snuggling up to him.

"I should text mom, so she won't panic when she realizes we're gone."

"I'll get your phone," Alison said, stood up and went inside.

"I don't wanna go back," Cameron muttered between kisses, "I wanna stay with you like this forever."

"This place now belongs to us," John stated. "We can come back anytime."

"Should we keep it a secret?"

"No, we have to tell them. They should know."

"But you're not granting them access, right?" Alison asked hopefully, as she returned and handed him his cellphone.

John chuckled.

"Maybe visitors' rights. That okay for you?"

"Acceptable," Alison replied and reentered the whirlpool, snuggling up to him again. John loved how her big, soft breasts felt against his skin.

He texted his mom not to worry, only telling her that they went after a trace on the USB stick and had found Future John's place and that they had needed some time to explore it. He wrote they'd be back for breakfast.

"Do we have to drive back already?" Cameron asked. She had watched him typing and with her computer brain could easily put together what he had written.

"Yes, we must," John said. "We should also check on them. If the nanobots had the same impact on Charley and Derek as they had on me…"

"… they might have fucked all night as well," Alison completed. "I'm more interested in seeing the effect on the women, though."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I monitored mom and Jesse yesterday," she replied. "They were permanently sexually aroused but not to a level where they'd lose control over their desires. Just enough to be ready if sexual intercourse was coming up. That could have changed overnight."

"You mean it might have gotten worse?" John asked. "I don't know about the others, but mom would definitely go ballistic if she found out she was being turned into a sex-crazed slut."

"It will remain on a certain level and they'll get used to it," Alison stated, "the human mind is designed to adapt to new situations. But it might take a couple of days."

"I guess the upside is still greater than the downside," John said. "And knowing mom, that will probably be the decisive factor."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Cameron asked with a sigh. "I feel so good with us being together right now. And alone."

"Well, for one, it's Derek's birthday today and we should be together as a family."

"Right," Cameron agreed.

"Are you still planning on giving him that Celine Dion CD?" John asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Now more than ever."

Alison chuckled.

"He won't know how to react, now that we're officially not antagonized anymore."

"That doesn't mean we can't keep pulling pranks on him," Cameron said with a smirk.

All of them chuckled, then there was a moment of silence.

"John?" Alison asked with a suddenly thoughtful face.

"Yes, Alison?"

"Have you ever thought about us and our… future?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how we're going to stay together."

"I thought that was a given," John said, "we three remain together, no matter what."

"Yes, of course but…"

"I think what Alison means," Cameron clarified, "is how are we going to explain to people that the three of us belong together? Sooner or later we will lead a normal life, interacting with strangers, maybe finding new friends, making new acquaintances. How are you going to explain to them that you have two women?"

"We'll think of something," John replied. "Has that really been occupying your mind?"

"A little," Alison admitted. "I sometimes think about what mom said when I returned to you from the future, that someday you might have to decide between one of us."

"Never!" John said with a stoutness that surprised himself. "We three belong together! I might be unable to marry you both and I won't marry just one of you. But I think we could have a ceremony in front of the family someday."

"With an oath?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, with an oath."

"And with exchanging rings?" Alison asked.

John smiled.

"Yes, with exchanging rings."

Both girls beamed at him. Suddenly, there was a faint sound of a ringing cellphone from inside the loft. The three of them looked at each other, then jumped up and ran inside, careful not to slip on the floor. The ringing came from the phone next to the computer keyboard. John picked it up, put it on speaker and took the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Am I speaking to John Connor?"_ a male voice asked.

"Yes," John said, "who is this?"

 _"My name is Robinson, I was the best friend of Jason O'Connell and his administrator, lawyer and notary. I received the text message that you entered the loft. We need to talk about the legacy of your late… 'father'."_

"I see. Where and when?"

 _"My office. 11 a.m.?"_

"Sure."

 _"I'm sending you a text with the address. Write it down and then destroy the cellphone. I'm looking forward to meeting you."_

"Same here."

Both hung up. John checked the SMS and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"He came straight to the point," Alison said.

"Indeed," Cameron agreed.

"We should take a shower and get dressed," John stated.

"Oh," Alison said and pointed towards John's dick. "It's gone soft now."

"Yes, thankfully," John replied with a smile. "My pants would have been awfully tight otherwise."

"John, can I have the cellphone when it's no longer needed?" Alison asked.

"Um, sure."

He handed the prepaid phone over to her. Alison quickly shoved it in her mouth and started chewing it with crushing noises.

Both John and Cameron looked at her with wide-open eyes and flabbergasted faces.

"What are you doing?" John asked perplexed.

Alison made a motion with her finger that she won't talk with her mouth full. She finally had chewed the cellphone into tiny pieces and swallowed it.

"Replenishment," she finally said. "You didn't think all those nanobots come from thin air, did you?"

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 2nd, 2008 - 08:35 a.m.**

 **Burbank**

When John and the girls arrived home again, everyone sat already at the breakfast table in the dining room, including Derek and Jesse. John immediately noticed that something was odd about the atmosphere and Cameron and Alison noticed it as well. Everyone was strangely quiet, and the women sat noticeably straight on their chairs, with their legs spread widely.

They also noticed that all the women wore large tee shirts, probably borrowed from Charley and John, and skirts, while Derek and Charley were fully dressed. Only Sarah wore her bathrobe. John could clearly see that the nipples of all the women were poking through the fabric. No bras and based on their sitting positions, no panties either.

"So, what have you learned in Future John's hideout?" Sarah asked. John noticed that his mother's hands were shaking.

"We have a meeting with his lawyer at 11 a.m., a Mr. Robinson from _'Robinson, Baker & Fox LLP'_," John replied. "I'd like you and Derek to come as well because you are blood relatives."

"He had a lawyer?" Charley asked in surprise.

"A friend he brought from the future," John said. "More we don't know. He texted me his address. We did a quick research on the way back and apparently it's one of the leading law firms in Southern California."

"Not sure if I'll be ready in an hour," Sarah stated.

John noticed that not only his mom was rather flustered. All the women seemed to be rather uncomfortable and fidgety.

"Okay, folks, what's going on here?" John finally asked the group. "You all seem kinda tense this morning. And why are you all sitting that way, wearing skirts and our tee shirts?"

"Because," Lauren said in a very annoyed tone, "any kind of friction makes us crawl up the walls. But we needed _something_ to cover ourselves. We couldn't simply walk around naked, could we?"

"O-kay," John responded.

"We're not tense, John," Sarah specified and smiled weakly, "only a bit… overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yeah," Savannah replied. "You know… aroused."

"We didn't sleep all night," Sydney added, "We… um…"

Everyone knew what she meant. Sarah looked at Alison.

"Will it always be this way? Because this is nearly unbearable."

"It'll level out," Alison assured. "The increased sex drive is a side-effect of the nanobots. They identified you as fertile females and, well… try to improve your… performance."

"Are you saying they're trying to get us pregnant? Is that why we're all so horny?" Lauren asked with a gasp.

"Nothing will happen when you're careful and continue using contraception," Alison replied a little vague. "And your bodies will eventually adjust to the aroused state."

"Oh great," Allie said. "Now we're invulnerable nymphomaniacs."

"You will eventually have it under control," Alison assured.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," Sarah argued. "Don't get me wrong, Alison, I'm thankful that I had those little buggers inside me yesterday. They saved my life. But isn't there any way to make it work without us being so…"

"…wanton?" Cameron suggested, and Sarah gave her an evil glare.

"… stimulated," she corrected.

"I don't think so," Alison said. "The nanobots work with swarm intelligence, I can't remote-control them."

"Is there a way to get rid of them?"

"A strong electrical current could do that," Alison replied. "But it would put you in danger as well."

"An electrical current?" Charley asked. "Like a defibrillator?"

"Yes, like that," Alison said.

"Okay, we should keep that in mind as an option," Charley agreed. "Just in case. I have my defibrillator with me all the time, as you know."

Everyone nodded.

"But why are you so... worked up _now_?" John asked. "It wasn't that bad yesterday with Jesse and mom."

"I guess that's because they, um… _did it_ all night," Alison said. "Their bodies are extremely sensitive now. It should fade away soon, though, if they don't touch themselves anymore."

"You mean it's like a mosquito bite?" Derek asked.

"Mosquito bite?" Alison inquired.

"There's an itch but when you scratch it, the itch only becomes worse," Derek explained. "But if you simply ignore it…"

"Yes," Alison said. "An itch. I've never been bitten by a mosquito but that seems to describe it pretty well."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to suppress my desire to _'scratch'_ the itch for much longer," Sydney said. "Even this loose tee shirt constantly rubs against my nipples. And the chair rubs against my..."

"You've got to control yourself!" Sarah declared resolutely, stood up and grabbed the coffee pot to get some more coffee from the kitchen. "You heard what Alison said. It will eventually level out."

"Uh… mom?" John asked and cleared his throat.

"Yes, John?" Sarah replied wearily.

"Your… um… bathrobe."

Sarah looked down on herself, realizing that her bathrobe was open and that everyone could see her nakedness underneath. She quickly covered herself up and fastened the belt.

"Was I running around like that all morning?" she asked into the group, but nobody dared looking her in the face. "Well, thank you for not telling me that I exposed myself in front of you. With a family like you, I don't need enemies anymore."

"I know you won't like to hear it," Alison remarked, "but it would probably be best if you remained naked for an hour or so."

"I definitely won't be naked in front of my son!" Sarah exclaimed categorically.

"You could go into the back yard and jump in the pool" Cameron suggested. "It'll be off limits for the men and cool you down. And if you need something, Alison and I'll get it for you."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea," Charley said to Sarah.

"Can't you just zap me with the defibrillator?" Sarah asked pleading.

"That's very risky and painful," Charley replied. "Also, what Alison said makes sense: Your bodies have to adjust to the new situation. They won't when you get zapped."

"And even then, it would take time to… wind you down," Alison pointed out. "The effect wouldn't be immediate."

Sarah closed her eyes. She hated to admit it, but Alison and Charley had a point.

"All right, all right," she agreed. "We'll go outside. But no peeking, do you hear?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Derek said. "I want to survive this day."

"Did I mention that I hate the conversation we just had?" Sarah asked in an annoyed tone.

Nobody replied to that.

"All right, mom" John said. "It's 8:35 now. We'll see how you are at 10:00 and then you can decide if you wanna come with us, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sarah agreed grumpily, visibly annoyed about the whole situation.

Then Lauren, Sydney, Savannah, Allie, Jesse and Sarah went outside through the door to the back porch. Alison followed them and closed the door behind her. After a moment, she returned to the dining room and put five tee shirts, five skirts and Sarah's bathrobe over a chair.

"These need to be washed," she said and held up one of the skirts. Everyone saw the big wet stain on it.

"Oh dear," John remarked. "They must be really on edge. No wonder mom gave in so easily."

"Better not think about it," Charley suggested. "I'm glad my boner is gone again."

"Yeah, mine as well," Derek agreed and both looked at John and the girls.

"What?" John asked. "Of course, we had fun tonight as well, okay?"

"Did you know that Allie and Savannah are lovers?" Charley asked.

"Only since last night," John said. "Alison and Cameron apparently heard you all… well, you know… when we left the house."

"Oh God," Charley groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry," Cameron stated, "we're used to the noises you make at night."

"I guess that's supposed to calm me down, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"How did everyone react to Savannah's and Allie's relationship?" John asked.

"Surprised, astonished, and accepting," Charley said. "Not much choice in the matter anyway. Apparently, they love each other, so who are we to judge them?"

"At least we're all getting much closer and less inhibited now," Cameron stated. "That's gotta count for something."

* * *

At 10:15, everyone had gathered in the living room again. The _'operation swimming pool'_ , as John had christened it, was a full success. All the women were back to normal and fully dressed.

"Now I know how it must feel to be in heat," Savannah said.

"At least we now know how to get rid of the itch," Allie added.

"Is that how we're going to call it from now on?" Lauren asked. "The _'itch'_?"

"Sounds better than _'overwhelming compulsion to fuck'_ , don't you think?" Jesse said and immediately bit her lip.

Everyone looked at Sarah, waiting for an admonishing reply for such language but strangely it didn't come. She just nodded.

"An 'itch' it is," she said flatly.

"You okay, mom?" Alison asked with a worried face.

"Hmm?" Sarah looked at Alison. "Oh, yes, yes. I'm just a bit dazzled, thinking of a way to restore my dignity."

"There's nothing you did wrong," Charley said and took her in his arms. "I think you took it quite well. I think we all did."

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "So, are we ready to go then?"

"Sure," John replied. "Let's go."

 **-0-**

' _Robinson, Baker & Fox LLP' _was located in one of the Downtown skyscrapers, where it occupied three floors. The drive took forty minutes and they arrived just in time to not be late. John, Alison, Cameron, Sarah and Derek were led into a waiting room with a flat screen TV and lots of magazines spread all around. Pictures and certificates lined the wall as well as framed newspaper clippings of famous cases and celebrities the law firm had worked for.

After a few minutes, a young employee asked them to follow her and they were led into a big office at the end of a corridor. The sign on the door read "Dr. Timothy Robinson, chairman".

"Tim Robinson…" John mused, when they walked into the room, "that was the name of my best friend when I was with Todd and Janelle. We lost contact after the T-1000 hunted me and…"

"Long time no see, John," a male voice said from behind. "Although longer for me than for you, I suppose."

Everyone whirled around and saw a middle-aged man with thinning red hair standing in the doorframe. He wore an expensive suit and had a friendly smile on his face.

"Tim?" John asked unbelieving. "Tim Robinson? _You_ are Future John's lawyer?"

Robinson smiled and motioned them to remain silent. He looked back into the corridor outside, but everything seemed clear. He then walked back into his office, locking the door behind him.

"We don't want to be overheard," he said and walked to his desk, pushing a button on the intercom. "Julia, I'm having a top client now. I don't want to be disturbed, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," a female voice replied, "I understand."

"You can never be too careful," Tim Robinson stated. "Please, sit down."

Everyone sat down in the chairs that were arranged in a half-circle in front of his desk. Robinson took off his jacket and took place in his leather chair behind his desk. He looked at them all with a smile.

"I know who you all are of course. Jason, or 'Future John' as you call him, briefed me before his death. Sarah, John, Derek, Cameron, it's nice to finally meet you."

He hesitated when he looked at Alison.

"But I guess I don't know who you are," he said with a puzzled face.

"I'm Alison."

"Alison?" he asked with a frown. "Aren't you supposed to be gone?"

"It's a long story, Mr. Robinson, and…" Sarah began.

"Tim, please," he interrupted her. "My name's Tim."

"Very well… Tim," Sarah said. "Alison's body was replaced with a new one."

"The advantages of being a cyborg, hm?" Tim asked.

"You could say that," Alison replied with a smile.

"You can tell me all the details later. You probably ask yourselves how I came to be the owner of a leading law firm in 2008?"

"Future John – _Jason_ – told us you came back with him," John replied.

"Well, actually I went before him. Right after we discovered the time-traveling technology. John sent me back the same day he sent back Kyle Reese to protect you, Sarah."

"How did you find each other?" John asked. "I lost contact with you in 1995 after we had to run from the FBI."

"That was a lucky coincidence," Tim said. "John and I met again in a Skynet prison camp."

Robinson opened the cufflink on his shirt and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. They could clearly see the faint remains of a bar code tattoo.

"My wife and my children kept asking me about it," he explained. "Of course, they know nothing about my past as a member of the human resistance. So, I tried to have it lasered away, but those damn Terminators used ink that isn't so easy to remove. Sorry, no offense."

"None taken," Alison and Cameron replied together.

He pulled the sleeve back down again and closed the cufflink.

"Which year were you sent back to?" Derek asked.

"1993. My mission was to use my future knowledge to create a law firm and wait for others to arrive. But only John contacted me in 1999. He told me what had happened and how he had to flee. Since then I have been supporting him. I created his alias, Jason O'Connell, and helped him with his businesses."

"You have come a long way, Tim," John said and looked around in the noble office.

"Yes," Tim agreed and chuckled. "A long way from stealing money from ATM's."

"You never seemed the lawyer type to me."

"And you never seemed the General type to me."

Both chuckled.

"How come I have never met you in the Connor camp?" Derek asked, still being a bit leery.

"Because I was working up north in Oregon," he said. "Together with Nick Nelson. Do you know him?"

"Yes, we have met," Sarah replied with a smile.

"All right, if there are no further questions, let's get down to business," Tim suggested, pulling some documents from his drawer and put on reading glasses. "I suppose you realized by now that Jason has left you everything he owned, which – to be honest – is quite a lot."

"Oh?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Didn't your son tell you about Jason's loft?"

"Loft?" Sarah asked, and she and Derek looked at John.

"I… um… we were busy and couldn't discuss it yet," John said.

"I see," Tim acknowledged. "Well, as you might have guessed, John, you are the principal heir. Officially, you are Jason's son and you, Sarah, his ex-wife. I think it would be the most convenient arrangement to keep it that way to satisfy the authorities. Do you agree?"

"Um… yeah, sure," John replied and Sarah nodded.

"All right… the inheritance consists of investments, shares, real estate, closed-end funds, gold, diamonds, art objects, a valuable car collection and cash reserves on dozens of bank accounts around the world. John set great store on anonymity, that's why he entrusted me with managing his assets. If you want to keep it that way, you'll have to sign a document after I have filled you in."

John and Sarah nodded.

"Okay," Tim continued. "The whole legacy is currently worth 563 million dollars."

Sarah gasped, John's and Derek's jaws dropped, and Alison and Cameron made as close to a surprised face as they could.

"That… is a lot," John said. "Phew…"

"It could have been even more," Tim stated. "With his future knowledge, John was very successful with his investments but from a certain point on he would have drawn too much attention. For the past nine years, many people wanted to know about that mystery multi-millionaire Jason O'Connell, but I blocked them all and will continue doing so, if that's fine with you."

Sarah and John nodded, still a bit dazed by the number.

"The heritage includes several real estates in the Los Angeles area. You already know one, John, but there are three more which should be specifically mentioned."

"Okay…" John said.

"Firstly, there is a mansion in Beverly Hills, which John apparently bought as an investment. It's currently hired out. And then there are two estates in Malibu. One is a house at Carbon Beach in Eastern Malibu which Jason sometimes used as a weekend house. It's empty now. And finally, there is a big property at Dume Cove, right above the cliff. Currently it's unoccupied, with a housekeeper and a gardener keeping it all in good shape. Apparently, Jason bought it for almost fifty million dollars a year ago because it's next to a property owned by Isaak Sirko."

The five of them exchanged knowing looks.

"From your reactions, I conclude you know more about that than I do," Tim said.

"We know who he is of course," Sarah replied diplomatically.

Robinson sensed that they didn't want to say more.

"All right," he continued, "I understand your reserve, we need to get to know each other first. If you want to keep me as your financial administrator, that is."

"I guess we want that, Tim," John said.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the best decision right now," Sarah agreed. "We will of course have to digest this all first."

"Of course." He handed a thick filing folder over to them. "Here is a list of all of Future John's properties and bank accounts, including all title deeds. Study it. Come back in the following days and we'll do the rest of the paperwork. Are you in need for any cash? I could hand you some now."

"No thanks," Sarah said smiling, "we're actually quite well off."

"Glad to hear that."

"What about tax and stuff?" John asked.

"Leave that to me," Robinson stated. "Oh, and before I forget: My fee will be one percent of the whole sum, so 5.63 million dollars."

"Sounds fair," Sarah said.

Tim smiled.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. I hope we'll continue. You will always have my support in fighting Skynet and Kaliba."

"That's good to know, buddy," John declared and Tim had to smile.

"I'm glad we met again," he said. "We should have an informal meeting one of these days. There's much we have to talk about."

"Indeed," Sarah agreed.

They said their goodbyes and left Tim's office, John carrying the filing folder under his arm.

"What loft?" Sarah asked in the elevator with a stern face.

John and the girls sighed and told them about what they had discovered.

 **-0-**

It took John and the girls some effort to convince Sarah and Derek to not immediately take the detour to check out Future John's hideout. They could convince them that it would be more inconspicuous to go there after nightfall, since during the day the whole area was quite busy.

"I suppose you're planning on spending more time there?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," John said. "For one, we need to check out Future John's computers and his records."

"From what I gathered from your descriptions, it also sounds like the perfect place for spending some time on your own," Derek remarked with a smirk.

John sighed.

"Okay," he admitted. "The place is so cool that I'm actually lacking words to describe it. You'll have to see it. But that doesn't change the fact that it was built by members of the resistance and that it's designed to be Future John's headquarters. We should consider using Future John's loft for what it was intended."

"He has a point," Alison pointed out.

"I know," Sarah said, "and that's what bothers me. Because despite all the advantages, it'll be cabin 11 all over again."

John rolled his eyes while Sarah called the folks back home to announce their return.

 **-0-**

They arrived home half an hour later and noticed right away that all the cars were gone.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked.

"No idea," Alison replied and she and Cameron drew their Glocks.

"Wait here," Cameron said and followed her sister inside the house.

Sarah, John and Derek waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Is it okay to come in or what?" Sarah called.

No answer.

Derek and Sarah pulled their guns as well and carefully walked inside. There was a dead silence in the house.

"I don't like this," Derek said, taking cover behind the book shelves. Carefully, Sarah and John moved past him.

"Clear?" he asked but didn't get an answer. "Sarah? John?"

Again, no answer.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and whirled around the corner of the bookshelf, weapon at the ready.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of people shouted.

Everyone was standing there: Sarah, Charley, John, Alison, Jesse, Cameron, Sydney, Savannah, Allie, Lauren, Morris, Catherine and James.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEREK!" the chorus shouted.

Confetti and paper streamers flew in Derek's direction. John pushed the button of the boombox and Stevie Wonder's _"Happy Birthday"_ started blaring into the room. The whole place was decorated with balloons, dozens of candles and a huge cake that rested on the couch table, with a big number _33_ written on the frosting. Derek stood there, with his gun still at the ready, his face frozen in shock. Slowly he let it sink and his face changed to one of annoyance.

"I hate surprise parties!" he said loudly over the music.

"We know," Alison replied equally loudly. "That's why we arranged one for you."

"I could have shot you!" he complained.

"No chance," Cameron stated, "we put blanks in your gun."

Derek looked dumbfounded at his gun, then put it away. Jesse came running towards him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, babe!" she said and kissed him.

That made him loosen up a bit and he accepted everyone's congratulations, good wishes, hugs and presents. Finally, he was steered towards the big cake where he blew out the candles.

"You've got to hand it to them," Sarah remarked to John, "Cam and Alison really know how to take Derek by surprise."

"I know, mom," he said. "When they suggested the surprise party I was doubtful, but it seems to have worked out."

"OKAY!" Cameron shouted over the music and held up rubber gloves, a baseball bat and a tube of lubricant. "TIME FOR PARTY GAMES!"

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- I guess it was time for a more light-hearted, funny chapter again with sexy undertones and heavy doses of Jameron._**

 ** _\- I guess it was clear that we didn't hear the last of Future John, wasn't it? I mean seriously, what would you do if you came from the future and had nine years on your own? Surely not living in a cheap apartment all the time._**

 ** _\- The artist colony exists, as well as the UPS lot and the Piggyback Yard. But I made up the building with Future John's hideout, so don't look for it on Google Earth ;-)_**

 ** _\- The Connor team will spread out more over L.A. in the future. On the long run, it would be stupid to concentrate everyone in that old brick house from the early 20th century, wouldn't it?_**

 ** _\- Bringing back John's buddy Tim from "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" was a spontaneous idea. Unfortunately, his family name was never mentioned in the credits, so I had to make one up._**


	6. Arrangements

**_CHAPTER 6: "ARRANGEMENTS"_**

* * *

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 03:00 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

It was a clear night. The temperature was below 65° Fahrenheit, roughly 18° Celsius.

There was little traffic on the Pacific Coast Highway, and the only sound were the waves of the ocean constantly breaking on the shore. The Dyson home was located on a cliff above the highway, accessible only by a paved, private road that forked off the highway and snaked upwards towards the mansion.

The entrance to the road was blocked by a white metal gate and whoever tried to look at the house, would have seen nothing suspicious from down there. Neither would they have seen the hidden security cameras, nor the three black Fords and the black GMC van without license plates that were parked in the driveway. And nobody would have noticed half a dozen guards in military camouflage with dogs and an MP hanging over their shoulder, who constantly patrolled the property.

Terissa Dyson lay in her bed, awake, like often these days. It'd been four months since they'd taken her son from her. At first, she didn't know what had happened. Then, when she reported him missing, she got visited by the FBI, a friendly agent called Fred Bowman, and an Air Force Colonel who didn't tell her his name. They told her Danny was needed for a special project in a military installation, that she wouldn't see him in a while, but they would be able to talk over the internet at least once a week.

It soon became clear to her that in truth she was being held captive in her own house. She had been put under strict watch and the Air Force or whoever it was, had installed cameras, microphones and motion sensors all over the place. Whenever she needed or wanted to go somewhere, she was being followed. They told her that trying to lose her guards would have unpleasant consequences for her son and it didn't need much imagination to recognize she was being held as a pawn to ensure Danny's continuing cooperation.

It was clear that he wasn't allowed to talk about what he did but the hints he could make in their short conversations via Skype, convinced her that he was forced to recreate and continue her late husband's work. Of course, she knew what that meant, especially when she thought back on Sarah Connor's visit almost nine years ago, where she had told her that Judgement Day would still happen, despite her attempts to stop it.

Then, eight days ago, the Simdyne building in Downtown L.A. was destroyed. Her captors reinforced their security measures, Terissa suddenly wasn't allowed to leave the property anymore, and they put new house guards with dogs and heavy weapons on duty around her house. Inside, three more guards watched over the monitors of the security cameras.

Somehow she knew that Sarah Connor was involved in it all. It was her style after all. At first, Terissa had feared the worst because suddenly Danny's calls had stopped. But after almost seven days without contact, he had called her again and told his relieved mother that he would stay away for some more time. Something seemed to have thrown them back in whatever schedule they had, and they needed to start all over again.

It was the second night in a row Terissa couldn't sleep. She threw herself around in her bed and somehow managed to slightly doze off but then something woke her up again. It was dark. And silent. Too silent. No crickets could be heard through the open window. She tried to switch on the lights but to no avail.

" _Power outage"_ , she thought.

The house had an emergency generator outside, but it would need about twenty seconds to start. She suddenly heard a dog barking, followed by a painful yelp. She heard voices outside, people shouting, then gunfire from automatic weapons. A short pause. Then more barking of dogs, more yelping, more shooting.

Then, suddenly silence.

The door to her bedroom was pushed open and the three indoor guards ran in with flashlights, shining in her face.

"Get up!" the first of them shouted. "We're under attack, we need to get you out of here."

But before Terissa was able to get out of bed, she heard the ugly noise of cracking bones. Flashlights fell to the floor, rolling around, shining on two dead bodies on the ground. A single shot was fired from a gun before the third of the guards fell as well with a broken neck. All Terissa could see in the dark, was a pair of ruby red eyes and she gasped in fear, pulling her blanket over her body.

Finally, the lights went on. Terissa gasped. She saw someone in military camouflage, the face hidden behind a balaclava. She couldn't tell if the person was male or female.

"Come with me, if you wanna live," the stranger said with a male voice, a voice that had something warm, trusting, and soothing.

She slowly took the stranger's hand and got up from her bed. She looked at the dead bodies on the floor.

"You… did you kill them?"

"I had to," the stranger replied, "they posed a threat."

"And… the others?"

"Yes," the man confirmed. "The others, too. You need to pack, you're going to be away for a while."

The stranger turned around and looked into the security camera in the corridor.

"We don't have much time."

"My son," Terissa said, "Danny. He's their prisoner. They force him to work for them. I believe they want him to recreate what his father did."

"We know that," the man stated and looked around the room, then opened a cupboard and pulled out a big suitcase. "But we don't know where he is. We knew where you are, so we're coming for you first."

"Who's _'we'_?" Terissa asked.

"You'll see."

Suddenly, a second stranger in camouflage appeared in the doorframe of the bedroom. He was a bit taller, also wearing a balaclava.

"I loaded all bodies into the van, including the dogs," the second stranger said, also with a male voice. "I also picked up all the bullet casings and the weapons."

"These three here need to disappear as well," the first stranger stated.

"You got it."

"Who are you?" Terissa asked.

"You'll know soon but we need to get you out of here first."

Terissa quickly threw some clothes into the suitcase, as well as some personal items she might need. Then she got dressed. In the meantime, the first stranger had fetched an old Ford F-150 pickup truck and parked it in the front of the house. The second stranger had carried all bodies outside and loaded them into the black van.

"Someday we might need to find another spot to dump stuff," the first one said. "At this rate, it'll soon pile up there."

"Nah, the Pacific will wash it away and the fishes will do the rest," the second one argued. "There's a strong current there. If we put ballast on the bodies, they'll stay underwater."

He closed the back doors of the van and climbed onto the driver's seat.

"See you at home."

"You too. Take care."

The second stranger drove off with the van and Terissa climbed into the pickup truck together with the first one.

"Promise me you'll get my son as well," she demanded, as they drove off.

"I promise we'll do our best," Cameron replied in her own voice and pulled the balaclava from her head.

"You!" Terissa exclaimed. "You're that girl, the one Sarah Connor brought to my house that night. But... but... you're a…"

"I'm a cyborg, yes," Cameron said. "Sorry for misleading you back in your house but we needed to convince your captors that you were freed by males. The opposition doesn't know yet that female cyborgs exist."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 03:25 a.m.**

 **Downtown L.A.**

Back in the loft, John sat at the computer, looking through some more of the files. Future John, or Jason O'Connell, as they had started calling him ever since they had met with Tim Robinson, had been busy. His complete records used up more than twenty terabytes of disc space. Apparently, he had bugged many homes of people he considered suspects and stored the surveillance videos on his hard drives.

It had been four days since Derek's birthday party on Wednesday and three days since everyone had gotten their new driver's licenses, passports and birth certificates on Thursday. Allie and Savannah kept their family name and were Connors now, which was strange because Sarah, John, Cameron and Alison kept the name Baum. Sydney became a Reese, same as Lauren, which made sense because they were sisters. Derek and Jesse were now officially engaged, and Lauren and Sydney posed as their step daughters.

Despite the national holiday on Friday, the 4th of July, Tim Robinson had received them in his office again. Through a clerical error, John's ID now stated his real birth date, which consequently made him twenty-four years old. He didn't complain, though, because it enabled him to sign all the necessary documents himself and although his mother wasn't very enthusiastic about her son suddenly being of legal age on paper, it was easier and more practical to simply leave it that way.

Everything Jason O'Connell had owned, was now John's property. They also applied for credit cards for all new family members, John and the cyborg girls. The family celebrated their new-found wealth and unity with a big barbecue for everyone on Saturday. Catherine and James were there as well as Kacy and Trevor, who were introduced to John's new _"cousins"_. Catherine had also brought young Savannah with her and everyone was delighted to finally meet the little girl.

They had another barbecue on Sunday at the lighthouse to include Thomas Novak as well, who had started writing on his future book and used the opportunity to make the interview with Cameron he was planning to publish next week. While they'd discussed the possibilities their new wealth now opened for them, they'd also come up with the plan to free Terissa Dyson. Sarah, Charley, Derek, Jesse and the four girls had visited Jason's hideout on Thursday and were very impressed. It was agreed that a family meeting would be held the following Monday to discuss their future strategy and what to do with the newly acquired real estate. John, Alison and Cameron had spent most of their days and nights at the loft.

The women still felt the effects of Alison's nanobots, especially in the mornings. It was no wonder that in the light of these developments it had been decided by everyone but John to forego the next dose of nanobots. John was determined to go through with it, since he had promised it to Alison.

"Have you found anything yet?" Allie asked, who sat next to John at Jason's desk.

She and Savannah had joined him in the loft while Cameron and Allison were on their mission to free Terissa Dyson. Sarah, Charley, Derek and Jesse were at the lighthouse to wait for Cameron to return with the woman. Sydney and Lauren had stayed at home with baby Sydney.

"Yes, lots of stuff," John replied with a sigh. "Still trying to get an overview, though. I'm beginning to understand how he categorized everything."

"All right," Savannah stated, who sat on John's other side, and stood up, "I'm getting myself a drink. The usual for you, Allie?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What about you, dad?" Savannah asked, then suddenly realized what she had said. "I mean _John_. I'm sorry."

"Um, just a Coke, thanks," John replied, ignoring the awkward moment.

"It will take time for her to adjust," Allie pointed out apologetically, when Savannah was at the bar and out of hearing range. "Dad and she were particularly close. Computers and stuff, you know. To be completely honest, I have trouble adjusting myself."

"It's really awkward for me when Savannah or you call me _'dad'_ ," John stated. "Even though my ID says differently now, I'm still sixteen, you are twenty-two and Savannah is twenty-eight."

Allie sighed and John saw that she looked sad.

"I know," she said with a gloomy expression. "But it's hard to deal with the situation. The four of us were always together, in our quarters we shared a room for sleeping."

"You didn't have your own rooms?"

"We lived in underground tunnels and bunkers, remember?" Allie asked. "We were already privileged. We had a bathroom with running water."

Savannah returned with the drinks and handed a Caipirinha to Allie.

"Reminiscing in old memories?" she asked, noticing her stepsister's melancholic face.

"I was just explaining to John that it's not easy for us to adjust to our new life here."

"Oh. Right," Savannah said and took a sip from her Gin Tonic. "The fact that Cameron still looks the same and that you look and sound like our dad, doesn't make it any easier."

"Surely, I don't look like I'm thirty-seven," John replied with fake indignation.

All three of them chuckled.

"The difference is smaller than you think," Savannah said and looked to the floor with the same gloomy look on her face that Allie had a moment ago. "And you're him. I mean you will be. You're the same person."

"Did your parents know that you two are a couple?" John asked.

"No," Allie answered, "we had planned on telling them to seek their blessing, but we didn't have the opportunity anymore."

"Well…" John said, "if it means anything to you, you have my blessing and I know Cam will give hers, too."

"Really?" Savannah asked, suddenly looking not so sad anymore.

"That's awesome," Allie added and hugged John. "Thank you… _dad_."

John hugged her back, smiling. It felt strange to be called that way by Allie but somehow it flattered him. He turned around and saw that tears were forming in Savannah's eyes.

"I'm sorry but…" Savannah stated with a shaky voice, "… when I look at you, I see my dad. When I hear your voice, I hear my dad. I went through hell together with you and mom. I can't think differently of you… I love you, dad… I'm sorry…"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks now.

"Come here," John said and opened his arms for her.

Thankfully. Savannah fell into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. She clung to him like a little child. John kissed her on the head and held her tight. He motioned for Allie to join their hug and she gladly took the offer, also starting to cry into John's shoulder. They remained like that for several minutes, then Savannah slowly broke the embrace.

"I feel so stupid," she sniffed.

"Don't say that," John replied, wiping the tears from her face. "We're time travelers – you, me, Allie, mom, Derek, Jesse, Alison, Cameron… we're all unstuck in time, some of us less, some more. We have only ourselves to support each other. We need each other. If you consider me your dad, so be it. I will never lecture you about it or look at you askew because you call me _'dad'_ or Cameron _'mom'_. It's how it is. Nothing we can do about it."

"Thank you," Savannah said and laid her head on his shoulder again.

"I could use a beer now," John stated with a smile.

"I'll get one for you... dad," Allie replied, gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped up to run to the fridge.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 04:01 a.m.**

 **A cliff near Oxnard**

Alison had backed up the van towards the edge of the cliff at the same spot where they had already dumped so many bodies. It had all started with the coltan truck and since the place was remote and the water down below very deep, it had become their favorite spot for getting rid of things that weren't supposed to ever be found again.

She had thrown the last of the bodies out of the open back doors and stood in the back of the van, when her sensors suddenly detected an object that moved slowly towards the van.

She was about to check what it was, when suddenly a high beam blazed through the windscreen of the van. Alison realized that an army Humvee had suddenly accelerated and sped towards her. It hit the van in a frontal impact, pushing it over the cliff. It fell for a moment, then hit the water and disappeared into the depths of the sea.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 04:04 a.m.**

 **Topanga Beach**

"We're being followed," Cameron said and put her balaclava back on.

"What?" Terissa asked.

"A car without its headlights on. Two men inside. Probably soldiers. Both wearing night vision sets and helmets with cameras."

"But how can you…?"

"I've got night vision as well," Cameron simply replied. "And I can zoom in."

They had just left Malibu behind and were on their way to Pacific Palisades. The car couldn't have followed them since they left the Dyson mansion, Cameron would have noticed. It must have waited somewhere down the road and then followed them from there. But how did they know in which direction they would be driving? Cameron looked up through the sunroof and noticed that a military helicopter followed them about a thousand feet high in the air. Apparently, they had been followed since the Dyson mansion after all.

"There's a bag on the back seat. Please give it to me."

Terissa reached behind and pulled a duffel bag to the front, resting it on her lap.

"Open it," Cameron ordered. "Take a gun, one of the big ones. There are magazines for it in there as well. Load the gun with one."

Terissa pulled out the anti-terminator gun, having trouble to lift it up, and pushed a magazine in.

"Okay, hand it to me and cover your ears," Cameron said and opened the sun roof.

Terissa stuck her index fingers into her ears.

* * *

The pilot in the helicopter had followed the Ford F-150 from the Dyson house and was sure he was still undetected, when he suddenly noticed the sunroof of the truck opening.

"He's pointing a gun at me," he remarked bemused into his microphone.

"Don't take any risks," a voice sounded in his helmet. "When you're discovered, fall behind."

"Roger," the pilot confirmed but before he could react, he saw a muzzle flash from a gun – and then he saw nothing anymore.

* * *

Cameron slowed down a little until she saw the helicopter hovering directly above her. She aimed while keeping an eye on the road and fired the gun five times into various sections of the helicopter, careful not to hit the fuel tank. Then she accelerated hard.

The coltan-uranium bullets went through the heavy armor like butter, killing the pilot in an instant, destroying some of the inner mechanics and electronics, sending the helicopter into a dive.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 04:08 a.m.**

 **A cliff near Oxnard**

Two soldiers in black military outfit left the Humvee and walked towards the edge of the cliff. They were carrying army rifles, night vision equipment and had small cameras mounted on their helmets. Carefully they walked to the edge and looked down where the ridges of the waves broke on the rocks in the pale moonlight.

"That should have done it," the first one said.

"Yes," the other one agreed. "No chance of surviving that fall."

An attack helicopter with surprisingly silent rotors suddenly appeared behind the men and let his searchlight wander over the place.

"Mission accomplished," the first one of the soldiers reported into his com system. "You can return to base."

"Just making sure," the pilot of the helicopter answered over his headset.

He hovered over the edge of the cliff, checking the steep, rocky wall. Suddenly, a figure in camouflage jumped up and caught the back of the helicopter.

Before the pilot or the soldiers could react, the figure stuck an arm into the tail rotor, which immediately burst into a thousand pieces. Then the figure let go and landed on the grass. Without the stabilizing effect of the tail rotor, the helicopter immediately started spinning out of control. The pilot desperately tried to keep it in the air and attempted to land it on the grass near the cliff. The two soldiers ran to a safe distance to avoid being hit by the spinning aircraft.

The pilot had almost made it safely to the ground, when he saw the front of a Humvee flying towards him at a very high speed. The vehicle crashed into the cockpit, instantly killing the pilot. Both the helicopter and the Humvee fell over the cliff into the sea, quickly disappearing into the depths of the ocean. The two remaining soldiers were stunned. They saw the attacker had a balaclava over his head and was now slowly but steadily walking towards them. They fired their rifles at him but the only effect it had, was that the eyes of the attacker suddenly glowed in a deep red.

"Oh my God!" The first man shouted. "It's a cyborg!"

It was his last words.

"Game over, motherfuckers." Alison spoke into his helmet camera in a male voice before she grabbed the two soldiers' heads and smashed them together.

Seconds later, the dead bodies were thrown over the cliff as well. Alison made sure there were no more attackers, then pulled out her cellphone and dialed Cameron's number.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 04:09 a.m.**

 **Topanga Beach**

The helicopter plunged hard onto the highway just behind the pickup truck with Cameron and Terissa on board... but it remained in one piece. The still spinning rotors had dampened its fall.

"Look out!" the co-driver in the following car shouted.

But the driver had already reacted and hit the brakes hard. Their vehicle came to a stop about ten yards away from the wreckage. Through their night vision they could see it leaked fuel.

"Fuck!" the driver shouted and switched to reverse. "Let's get out of here before it blows up!"

Before the co-driver could reply anything, both felt their car being lifted at the rear and being pushed forward with great power, crashing it into the wreck of the helicopter, triggering the airbags in the process.

The two soldiers recovered from the shock and managed to get out. They started running towards the ocean but only a fraction of a second later, they were caught in the blast when the fuel tank of the helicopter blew up. The explosion sent them flying through the air, crushing them against a concrete guard rail. The last thing their helmet cameras recorded, was Cameron leaning over them with her balaclava-covered head, making sure they were dead.

She returned to their truck, where Terissa waited. She was trembling all over.

"Everything's fine," Cameron said with a reassuring smile. "I made it look like they crashed into the wreckage."

She took place behind the wheel again and drove off, when suddenly her cellphone rang.

 _"It was a trap,"_ she heard Alison say. _"They might be following you as well."_

"They did," Cameron replied. "I lost them now. Terissa is unharmed. It was a good idea to steal this truck for the operation. What about you?"

 _"I'm fine, I could jump out at the last moment and grab the rock face. But I haven't got a car anymore. I need to look for a ride home."_

"John could send someone with a car."

 _"No, too risky. Maybe there's more of them nearby. We keep to the plan and meet at the loft. There we'll discuss what happened."_

"Agreed. And sis?"

 _"Yes, Cam?"_

"I'm glad you're okay."

 _"Yes, I'm glad you're okay, too."_

Cameron ended the call.

"You have a sister?" Terissa asked perplexed.

"Long story," Cameron replied. "I'll tell you later."

Cameron drove on for a couple of miles, then turned into a parking lot near the beach where they had parked their own Dodge RAM. With any luck, the owner of the Ford wouldn't even notice it was gone for ninety minutes. But he would soon learn about it when the authorities would question him about where he'd been between 2:30 and 4:35 a.m. tonight.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 04:09 a.m.**

 **Edwards Air Force Base**

They looked at the recording, saw how a single person lifted a Humvee and threw it against the crippled helicopter. They saw how the person closed in on the soldiers, unaffected by their gunfire and how its eyes started to glow red.

" _Oh my God, it's a cyborg."_

" _Game over, motherfuckers."_

"How is that possible?" the operator at the Air Force command center said stunned. "And what did he mean with _'It's a cyborg'_?"

"You never heard that," a commanding voice stated from behind him. "I was never here, and nothing happened tonight. Is that clear, sergeant?"

"But Sir, we just lost six men and two of our prototypes!"

"IS THAT CLEAR?" the commanding voice asked again, louder this time.

"Uh... Yes, Sir. Nothing happened here tonight, I didn't hear anything, and you were never here."

"Good," General Ethan Turner said. "You're a fine soldier and if you follow the orders, you might still have a career."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 04:55 a.m.**

 **Downtown L.A.**

John's phone rang. It was Alison.

"Hey," he said.

 _"Hey,"_ she replied.

"Where are you?"

 _"In a truck stop near Oxnard. I found a ride now."_

"Wh… what?" John asked perplexed.

 _"As you predicted, we were expected at the Dyson home. We'd been followed by soldiers and helicopters, probably Air Force prototypes. Have never seen them before. I was able to get rid of them."_

"What about Cameron?"

 _"Same. Followed by soldiers and a helicopter. She and Terissa are safe now and on their way to the lighthouse."_

"Damn, sometimes I hate being right. I thought they might have set up a trap for us, but I didn't expect that. It's almost overkill."

 _"Next time it won't be that easy_. _The soldiers wore helmet cameras and whoever was watching the footage, now knows what they're dealing with. Next time, we will face a much larger force."_

"We wouldn't have been able to hide forever anyway," John admitted. "Maybe it'll stir them up a bit. Well done. When will you be here?"

 _"In about an hour, I guess. We're taking the short route via highway 101."_

"'We'?"

 _"I made some friends."_

"O-kay," John said. "See you in an hour."

John hung up.

"Looks like the plan worked," Savannah commented.

"Yes, but I didn't expect them to come in helicopter gunships right away," John replied with a frown.

"What did you expect?" Allie asked. "They don't know their enemy, so they threw as much at them as they could get away with without raising questions."

"Losing two helicopter prototypes will definitely raise questions now," Savannah pointed out.

"Their problem, not ours" John said. "If I'm right, Kaliba and the Shadow Council will now need to coordinate their actions. My guess is they will have a meeting. And thanks to Jason's extensive reconnaissance we might be able to find out where and when it'll happen."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 05:24 a.m.**

 **Palos Verdes**

Cameron and Terissa arrived at the lighthouse fifty minutes after they had changed cars. Terissa was warmly welcomed by Sarah and introduced to Charley, Derek, Jesse and Tom Novak. Then Cameron told them what had happened. Everyone was glad that it turned out well without their identities being exposed to the enemy.

"Looks like we're going to be cellmates now," Tom said jokingly. "But don't worry, this place is actually nice for slowing down and getting your head clear."

"I didn't know the Los Angeles Times was now part of the Sarah Connor team," Terissa replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not a member of the team," Novak explained. "I was just stupid enough to find out about Cameron and then almost managed to get myself killed by the guys who kidnapped your son. So, I'm in protective custody, if you want. And while I am, I function as an observer."

"Don't let yourself getting fooled by his grumpiness," Cameron said with a smile. "He's actually quite thrilled about having been let into our circle."

"Now where did you get that idea from?" Novak asked but everyone could tell that it was just pretended indignation.

"Like almost all humans, you're very easy to see through," Cameron replied with a wink.

"If you want my advice, Terissa," Tom said and turned towards her, "never start a discussion with one of them. They twist your brain with their logic and their observation skills."

He looked at Cameron again.

"Have you ever considered a career in journalism?"

"I guess my interview partners would very quickly become intimidated by my questioning," Cameron replied. "I'm an interrogator, not an interviewer."

Terissa couldn't help but chuckle about what she witnessed. Sarah walked over to Terissa.

"Now that you calmed down, let me fill you in about what happened since we last met," she said, put her arm around the woman and guided her to the sofa.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 06:11 a.m.**

 **Downtown L.A.**

John looked at his watch. It had been seventy-five minutes since Alison had called and she still hadn't arrived. Of course, traffic could have prevented an earlier arrival, but he was worried.

He knew of course that it was foolish to worry about Alison. She knew what she was doing, and she was more than capable to handle any kind of challenge, attack or fight she might get into. He cursed himself internally by letting himself getting so wound up by the mere fact that she was fifteen minutes late. The truth was, though, that he missed her. Both of them. Being separated from his two women put him under a strange kind of strain, even when it was only for a couple of hours.

"She'll be here soon," Allie stated. "You know how tough she is."

"Remember, we were never able to catch or kill one of her kind," Savannah added.

"I know," John replied, walked out in the roof garden and up to the balcony, where he bent over the railing to watch the street below and see if she was down there.

Foolish indeed. If she didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't see her. She had found new friends, she'd said. What kind of friends could you find at a truck stop at that time of night? Certainly not the kind of friends he and the girls had made during the past days. It turned out that the artist colony around them had been heavily sponsored by Jason O'Connell. Apparently, they all returned the favor by protecting his anonymity, keeping an eye on strangers hanging around. He made them believe he was just some weird rich guy who simply needed a place to get away from it all, especially the press. John had talked to some of the neighbors and they were glad to hear that Jason's "son" was willing to continue his father's arrangements under the same conditions.

Some of the artists were rather eccentric, others were down to earth. More than once Cameron and especially Alison had awoken the interest of painters, photographers and sculptors to stand model for them. They were tempted – both were a little vain after all and very aware of their appeal to men – but politely declined, even though John had assured he wouldn't have had a problem with it.

If he didn't know better, John would have thought they were shy, and that's the reason why they rejected. The artists probably thought that as well, but the true reason was that both Cameron and Alison didn't want to be away from John for a second longer than necessary – not just because they wanted to protect him but because they needed him to be near them as much as he needed them to be near him. He might own them, yes. But they also owned him, now more than ever.

John was a bit lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard a loud rumble through the early morning. At first, he didn't know what could cause that sound, then he realized it was many motorcycles, mainly Harley Davidsons. They entered the street and thundered down towards the end, stopping in front of their building. It was about twenty machines and Alison was riding on the one in the lead.

Apparently, the owner had allowed her to steer the bike. Because when she dismounted, she high-fived a middle-aged man with a long grey beard in leather clothes, who'd been her pillion rider. John couldn't help but smile when he saw it. Alison waved goodbye to the bikers, then they turned and roared back down the street, probably waking up every sleeping soul within a half-mile radius.

He ran back inside again, past Savannah and Allie, who looked bewildered, and stopped at the elevator. Right as he reached it, he saw that it was going up. The doors opened and there she stood, barefooted, wearing only shorts, a tank top with dozens of bullet holes and a jeans jacket with the sewed-on logos of the bikers' club.

They looked at each other for a second, then hugged and kissed long and deeply.

"I wasn't gone _that_ long," she finally managed to say.

"I know but it felt like years," he replied.

"Yeah, it did," she nodded, and they kissed again.

Savannah and Allie watched the two and looked at each other with a smile. Suddenly the elevator closed again, and the cabin went down.

"That must be Cam," Alison said.

"Finally," John stated with relief, "it's about time we are back together."

Indeed, it was Cameron. As soon as the door opened, she stepped into the loft and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw John and Alison.

"Hey," John greeted her.

"Hey," Cameron replied and walked over to him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him as well.

John's mood changed immediately. As he held his two women in his arms, everything was fine again.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 06:15 a.m.**

 **Palos Verdes**

"Jason O'Connell?" Novak asked when Sarah had given Terissa a summary of the events so far.

"Yes," Sarah said, "you know him?"

"I know his name," Novak replied. "Hell, everyone in the business knows his name. He's a phantom. I mean he was. I can name you at least ten colleagues of mine who'd have given their soul for an interview with him. We tried for years to track him down but all we ever got to see, were the gates of his various estates. Not even the best paparazzi managed to get a picture."

"He wore a camouflage suit," Derek explained, "he was invisible."

Novak laughed out loudly.

"That's a good one, Derek, that's a…" he noticed that nobody else was laughing. "I mean it was a joke, right?"

"No, it wasn't," Jesse said. "He had made it by plans he brought back from the future."

"You're serious?" Novak asked and looked into their faces, "And you say he was an older version of John who'd traveled back from the future?"

"Yes," Sarah confirmed. "He died in the Simdyne explosion and John inherited his fortune."

"Wow… We knew that Jason O'Connell existed. We knew it wasn't just a ghost, everyone knew he was rich, a legend of Wall Street. But nobody had ever seen him or talked to him. Everything went over his lawyer, this Timothy Robinson."

"Well, they say you learn something new every day," Derek said. "I guess this was your lesson for today."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 06:26 a.m.**

 **Downtown L.A.**

"So, there I was, at the cliff, alone and without a transport," Alison reported.

The five of them had settled down on the sofa and the arm chairs in the living room section of the loft to listen to her story.

"I took off my camouflage in case someone would be looking for a person in such clothing, threw them down into the ocean as well and walked back to the road, wary of other threats in the vicinity. But there were none."

"I'm glad I kept the guns in the pickup," Cameron said. "Otherwise Catherine's ATG's would now lie on the ground of the Pacific."

"Yes, we were lucky that way," Alison agreed.

"Seems like they sent one helicopter and two soldiers in a vehicle after each of us," Cameron said.

"They probably won't do that again," John pointed out, "I guess that whoever is behind it, has a hell of a job of explaining what happened to the prototypes. But we must be more careful from now on when we plan our operations. Go on, Alison."

"I managed to stop a truck by holding my thumb out," she continued and demonstrated the gesture.

"You hitch-hiked," Savannah said.

"Yes. I hitch-hiked. The truck driver was very friendly, even though he seemed to be having a problem with looking on the road. He was very distracted."

"Who wouldn't be?" Savannah asked, and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I told him my boyfriend had dumped me and left me there alone. The whole damsel-in-distress routine. He was very empathetic and gave me a ride back to Oxnard, where he let me off at the truck stop."

"He didn't make a pass on you?" John asked, "I'm surprised."

"As I said, he was very friendly. He had pictures of his family on the dashboard. I engaged him in a conversation about his children and that seemed to soften his… interest in me."

John chuckled.

"I see. What happened then?"

"I went into the diner and saw that a group of bikers was in there. I introduced myself to them and asked if they were going into my direction. They were very friendly as well and suggested I played a game with them. They would give me two challenges and if I met them, they would drive me home. If I failed, I'd have to lose a piece of clothing for each challenge."

"Yes, very friendly," John said full of irony. "What challenges?"

"The first was a game of pool against their champion. I won. Then they said best out of three. I won again."

Everyone chuckled.

"Then I was challenged with arm-wrestling by their leader. Of course, I won again. They thought I cheated, so I repeated it three times. I was careful not to break his arm."

"I guess they were impressed." John said with a big grin.

"Oh yes," Alison confirmed grinning. "They became very respectful then, especially when one of them tried to grab my ass and I broke his finger. They offered me to become a member of their bike club, saying I was the right material. Not sure what they meant by that, but they gave me this jacket. I told them I just wanted to go home. So, the leader offered me a ride on his bike. I asked him if I could sit in front and he said yes but only if I managed to start his machine. I scanned his bike and found out he had installed a hidden switch. He was very impressed, and I could tell he enjoyed having is hands around me all the time. When we arrived here, they told me to call them if I ever needed any help."

"How nice of him," John remarked with a smirk, "I'm sure he didn't have any ulterior motives for that."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to have a gang of bikers you can call for help," Allie said. "Who knows what it'll be good for?"

"Yeah, maybe," John agreed and yawned. "But we should get some rest now. We'll meet with the others at 01:00 p.m. at the lighthouse, right?"

"Yes," Savannah confirmed, "Could we sleep here, dad? Driving back home and then to Palos Verdes again would cost us at least an hour."

"You'd have to use the sofas," John said. "We only have the one bed."

"That'll be perfect," Allie replied and she and Savannah smiled happily.

"Is that okay for you as well?" John asked Cameron and Alison.

Both nodded their okays.

"All right, let's hit the sack then."

Savannah and Allie kissed John, Cameron and Alison goodnight, then made themselves comfortable on the sofas.

* * *

"They seemed to be very enthusiastic about remaining with us," Alison said in a low volume once the three had undressed and lay in their bed.

"Yes, Savannah called you 'dad' again and what was it with kissing us goodnight?" Cameron added.

John sighed.

"We had a talk earlier and Savannah and Allie miss their parents. They went very emotional and I had to comfort them."

"But we are their parents," Cameron said. "Or rather have been in another reality."

"Exactly," John said. "They still see us as their mother and father, despite the age difference. I told them it's okay with me and that you would be all right with it as well. Are you?"

"Of course, John," Cameron answered. "They are family and if they find emotional stability that way, I will of course be their mom."

He kissed her.

"Thanks, Cam."

"So, when you are their mom and dad," Alison said, "does that make me their aunt?"

"I suppose so," John replied with a grin and kissed her as well.

* * *

John woke up by his usual "alarm clock": A blowjob. It was Cameron's turn this time. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:45 a.m. Normally he would have felt absolutely whacked after such a short sleep but thanks to Alison's nanobots, he still didn't need much rest. Alison was still in sleep mode next to him, so he kissed her softly until she stirred.

"Morning, John," she mumbled, and John was again impressed how perfect she could imitate being drowsy.

"Morning, Alison," he replied.

"Morning, John," Cameron said, then went down on him again.

John opened his eyes and saw Savannah and Allie go past them into the bathroom, naked.

"What the fuck…?" he muttered and covered himself with the blanket.

"It's okay, let them," Alison stated. "You know, the itch."

"Fuck, I almost forgot. Is it still that bad with them?"

"Only in the mornings," Alison replied. "I'm sure they didn't want to invade our privacy. They just need a cold shower."

"I know that," John said absentmindedly and thought back at how his mom hadn't realized that she stood up from the breakfast table without covering herself. He stared at the ceiling, apparently lost in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Cameron asked, still sucking his dick.

"I'm thinking about how to have privacy with guests... in a home that was designed for one person and no guests."

"That would probably require some modification of the loft," Alison pointed out.

"I know," John agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Savannah and Alison reappeared again, still naked.

"Sorry," Allie said. "But we really needed to use the shower."

"No, it's okay," John replied. "But if you plan on sleeping here more often, we need to find a solution to guarantee our mutual privacy."

"Don't worry, dad," Allie stated. "We've seen each other naked almost every day. Fresh water was so scarce that the four of us always needed to shower together. So, it's really no big deal for us."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with nudity, I'm not like my mom. You can run around naked as much as you want. But please try keeping your distance when Cam, Alison and I are having sex, okay?"

"Of course," Savannah said. "Sorry again."

* * *

Savannah and Allie insisted on preparing the breakfast, muttering something about a family tradition. John had to admit they were good with making pancakes, bacon and eggs but also added fresh fruit and freshly pressed orange juice.

Even though neither Cameron nor Alison needed nutrition to remain functional, it had become a habit for them to eat at least a bit to fit in. It simply felt too awkward for everyone with them just sitting at the table, watching the others eat or gazing into space. They had learned that human interaction was very important for how they were perceived by others and so each of them ate a bit of bacon and eggs, pancake and drank some orange juice. Apart from that, Alison also explained that some nutrition was necessary for her to produce more nanobots.

Since Savannah and Allie couldn't get dressed yet and Alison and Cameron didn't bother with putting on clothes as well, the four women sat naked at the breakfast table, with John being the only one wearing his boxer shorts and a tee shirt. To distract himself, he told them about Alison eating the prepaid cellphone the other day. Savannah and Allie reacted surprised.

"How often do you need to do that?" Savannah asked. "When mom was testing your body, she didn't have to."

"Not very often," Alison replied. "I got an alarm in my H.U.D. that indicated the supply on additional raw material was very low. I checked within the system what exactly was needed. Turned out that my excessive production of nanobots was responsible. I need a well-balanced diet, if you will, consisting of normal organic food and inorganic raw material."

"So, when you keep administering those nanobots to us, you need to eat cellphones more regularly?" Allie asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "But it doesn't need to be cellphones. It can be anything that has the right balance of raw materials. Basically, everything with electronic circuits."

"Just do me a favor and don't do it publicly," John said with a wink. "Even in an artist colony, that would arouse suspicion."

"It's quite an ecofriendly behavior, though," Savannah remarked. "E-waste being recycled into nanobots that can heal injuries and illnesses."

"Don't apply for a patent," John stated when he saw Alison grinning. "That'd be awkward."

"No?" she asked jokingly. "I thought I could earn my own money that way."

Everyone laughed.

"How are things at home?" John asked. "Still tense?"

"Derek and Jesse have spent the last night in your room, since you were here," Allie replied. "All of us women are still having a hard time in the morning, as you can see."

John had of course noticed their hard nipples and the fact that they sat with spread legs and had put towels on the seating surfaces of their chairs.

"Yes, hard to miss," John said.

"Our minds are playing tricks on us," Savannah declared. "All of us, including Sarah."

"What tricks? John asked curious.

Both Allie and Savannah looked at each other, apparently unsure about what to reply.

"It's okay," John said, "we can be absolutely open with each other. Family, remember?"

"After a while, we forget about getting dressed," Allie explained. "If the men wouldn't remind us, we would stay naked all day."

"And if they remind us," Savannah continued, "it takes us a moment to understand what they mean. I saw Sarah standing for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what Charley meant when he said, 'get dressed'."

"Can nanobots actually play with someone's mind?" John asked Alison.

"Indirectly. They can Although in this case it is not intended to do any harm but to motivate the female to... um... procreate."

"I hope it won't have any lasting effects when the nanobots finally cease to function," Savannah pointed out, "We saw Sydney masturbating with a dildo on the sofa in the living room and none of us thought anything about it, not even Sarah. We came to realize it only after Derek had told her to stop it. And I know it sounds completely crazy and bizarre but when I look at you now, dad, I fantasize about having you inside me."

John choked on his coffee. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Savannah replied with a painful smile and Allie nodded in confirmation, smiling uncomfortably as well.

"But I thought you were lesbians?" John asked.

"No, we had boyfriends before," Allie said. "We're bisexual."

"Alison, please tell me they'll get better again," John begged.

"Indirectly. They can stimulate or suppress the production of certain chemical messengers in the cells, causing a certain behavior. This can lead to effects such as Savannah and Allie experience."

John looked at Alison with a very thoughtful face.

"What?" She asked him after a moment.

"You can actually program nanobots to mess with someone's mind in a particular way?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"I'll explain it later to you," he said. "First we need to convince Savannah and Allie to get dressed."

 **-0-**

They met with the others at the lighthouse as planned at 01:00 p.m. Everyone was introduced to Terissa and then they started discussing what to do with Jason O'Connell's legacy and how to use it most effectively.

"How far have you come with the data?" Sarah asked.

"I have a general overview by now," John said. "The sheer amount of information is overwhelming. It will need months to simply watch all the surveillance videos. Savannah and Allie have been a big help over the past days."

"Can't you do something to speed up the process?" Sarah asked and looked at Alison and Cameron.

"Hardly," Cameron replied. "We can only watch and read, same as John does. Everything is fire-walled. Jason made sure that no cyborg would be able to access or hack into his computers."

"Is that possible?" James asked. "I always thought you could hack into any computer."

"Not if it was specifically designed to keep us out," Alison said. "And Jason knew more about us cyborgs than any other human. He designed his computer system to block machine access on a hardware level. Even Skynet or John Henry wouldn't be able to get in. Only John can."

"Have you learned anything about the whereabouts of my son?" Terissa asked.

"Well, the good news is that we have a pretty good idea where they might have brought him," Alison said.

"And the bad news?" she asked warily.

"The bad news is that it is inside a complex called Groom Lake, commonly known as 'Area 51'", Cameron explained.

"What?" Lauren asked. "That secret U.F.O. base?"

"There aren't any alien spaceships there," Catherine said and rolled her eyes. "Only the latest Air Force prototypes and a very sophisticated security system."

"Maybe that's where the helicopters from last night came from," Sydney speculated. "You said they were prototypes, right?"

"Yes," Alison and Cameron nodded.

"Is there anything you can do to help us get in there?" Derek asked, looking at Catherine. "I mean, you have good connections to the Air Force, haven't you?"

She shook her head.

"Groom Lake is where the Air Force concentrates their black projects and I'm just a civilian contractor, I don't have access to that level. It's logical step to try and develop the next Skynet A.I. there. They assigned private companies like Cyberdyne and Simdyne in the past and both times it turned into a disaster. The fact that they're now restarting in Groom Lake, tells me that they're fed up with handing over responsibility to external companies and other contractors. They now want to take it into their own hands, at a location where they have one-hundred percent control over the project."

"How do you know that my son is really there?" Terissa said.

"Jason hacked into your Skype conversations," John explained. "He was able to trace them to a server at Nellis Air Force Base but then he ran into a firewall. He could only conclude from the strength of the firewall that something massive was to be protected behind it and the logical solution was that it was the computer network at Groom Lake. He stopped trying to get access when they became aware of his hacking attempts and almost traced him back to the loft. They seem to have an extremely well protected computer system there."

"Why kidnap Danny at all?" Jesse asked. "What does he know that others don't?"

"Jason believed that the Air Force had a backup of Miles Dyson's records, a backup Miles didn't know about," Cameron explained. "After all, Cyberdine was assigned by the Air Force and the Air Force left them the T-800 chip and its arm to recreate it. But without a chip as a starting point, the backup files were useless. That might have changed when Jacobson offered the Air Force a new chip - the one he'd brought back from the future."

"Yes," Alison agreed, "their cardinal error was to trust Jacobson, who ultimately had only his own interests in mind and wanted Skynet to destroy the world someday - after he himself had lived a life in the lap of luxury. Also, we learned that Danny had become increasingly familiar with his father's work in recent years."

"He isolated himself from everyone in the last two or three years," Terissa said. "Even kept me out of everything. Then he disappeared."

"I guess we won't know all the details until we freed him," John added.

"So, what'll we do to get Danny out of there?" Sarah asked. "When they force him to work on the next generation of Skynet…"

"I know, mom," John said, "I know."

"Well, they don't have his mother anymore to blackmail him," Alison pointed out. "Maybe he refuses to work for them now or even tries to sabotage the process. After all, he knows about the future and the consequences of his work when he continues it."

"They can still point a gun to his head," Savannah remarked. "Metaphorically speaking. Without Terissa as pawn, they might threaten him directly and use a more direct approach to force him into cooperation."

"As far as we know and according to Jason's records, they have no chip to start with anymore," Cameron stated. "Simdyne used the T-800 chip Jacobson smuggled back from the future to create and operate the Skynet A.I. in their bunker. But it was also destroyed in the explosion. As long as the Air Force doesn't get their hands on another cyborg, it will take years, if not decades to get to where they were already."

"In hindsight is was good that Jacobson had his own agenda," Catherine said. "He didn't hand over that chip to the Air Force. Instead, he let himself getting paid for developing Skynet."

"Is that what he needed my father for?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Catherine confirmed. "He needed David Fields to launder the black money he received from the Air Force and neither Simdyne nor Kaliba knew anything about it."

"And the irony is," John said, "that when your father was killed by the Triple-Eight, all those shady business connections came to light in the investigation over his death, resulting in the pursuit of Adam Jacobson by the IRS – one of the few institutions the _Shadow Council_ hasn't been able to infiltrate. The authorities and probably the _Shadow Council_ as well still believe he is alive and somewhere relaxing at a beach in Mexico, drinking a piña colada."

"There is one good news we haven't talked about yet," Catherine stated.

"Which one is that?" John asked.

Catherine looked at Morris with a smile and everyone followed her glance.

"Um…" Morris began shyly, "there haven't been any more time bubbles ever since you were in Oregon, except the one you came back with", he said and looked at Allie, Savannah and Sydney.

"But that one was a straggler from the war against Skynet," Catherine continued. "It looks like there aren't any Terminators being sent back in time anymore to prevent something we plan on doing or to kill certain people with an important destiny. With all due caution and considering all the facts, it looks like that at the moment at least, blowing up Simdyne has prevented a future where time traveling is going to be invented or used."

"We'll keep on monitoring it with the TDDS of course," Morris added. "But for now, it looks like there won't be any more troops coming from the future to pest us. Which means there aren't any alternate timelines anymore where Skynet can muster the technology to send them back.

"Does that mean we can fully concentrate on our human enemies here and the cyborgs that may still wander around somewhere?" James asked

"Yes," Catherine confirmed. "That's our two priorities now."

"And, of course, to remain in hiding," John added. "We here are the only ones who know about the true nature of Alison, Cameron and Catherine and for the sake of humanity, it has to remain that way."

"Agreed," Catherine said. "Keeping the enemy in the dark about what and who and how powerful we exactly are, is our biggest advantage at the moment."

"I say we split our team in two," John suggested. "Catherine, James, Morris, you keep monitoring the TDDS, concentrate on using the resources of the Babylon Labs and Future John's blueprints to create new technology that helps us in our fight. The rest of us will continue to secretly track down, fight and neutralize our remaining enemies, namely the Shadow Council, Kaliba and the Grays. We will use John Henry together whenever we need him for research and support. Does everyone agree with this?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, including Catherine. Sarah noticed how all of them looked at her son as if they were awaiting his commands. She realized he was slowly developing into the leader he was supposed to be.

"We should think of ways to fight, sabotage and eventually vanquish our remaining enemies. Our highest priority at the moment, though, must be coming up with a plan for freeing Danny Dyson."

"Sounds like a sensible strategy," Derek admitted.

"What about Terissa and me?" Tom Novak asked. "Where's our place in the scheme of things?"

"Right now, you should stay here," Alison said. "You are the two people we know the Shadow Council is looking for. You need to remain in hiding as long as your lives are still in danger."

"Can we at least switch places from time to time?" Novak asked. "Nothing against the accommodation here but a little change would do us good in the long run."

Sarah and John looked at each other, then at everyone else. Nobody objected.

"We'll take it into consideration," John stated.

"Speaking of that," Savannah said, "maybe this is a good moment to announce that Allie and I are going to stay with John, Cameron and Alison at the loft from now on."

Sarah looked at them with a frown.

"What? Why?"

"Because," John replied, "Savannah and Allie are scientists and a great help with Jason's computer files. And because driving back and forth between the house and the loft is both time-consuming and a potential risk. There shouldn't be too much traffic to and from the loft to avoid attracting unnecessary attention."

Of course, John knew that Allie's and Savannah's main reason to stay with him and the cyborg girls was to remain with their "mom" and "dad" but he couldn't say that now. His mother wouldn't understand.

"How long will you stay there anyway?" Sarah asked. "When will you be coming home?"

"I don't know, mom," John answered honestly. "And maybe now is not the right time to be at home anyway, considering your... itchy problem."

Sarah was about to reply something but then decided against it and just nodded.

"Also, if we all stay in one place, we will be only one big target," Alison pointed. "When we split up and live in different places, it'll be more difficult for our enemies to locate us."

"You're right," Charley quickly said, sensing that Sarah was about to say something in protest. "Our house doesn't have the necessary safety precautions yet to protect us from an attack. Derek was planning to upgrade it, but it will take at least a couple of months. So, all this new real estate comes in quite handy right now. Besides, Derek and Jesse can move back in again and Sydney and Lauren can stay with us as well. It won't become lonely."

"But I will be parted from my son," Sarah pointed out. "No matter what his ID says, he is still only sixteen and…"

"Mom, you won't lose me," John interrupted her with authority. "But you have to admit that this is the best solution. You should take a time-out, enjoy some togetherness with Charley. Go to the beach house in Malibu. It's about time you two have some time for yourselves."

His words sounded like orders to Sarah and she was compelled to simply nod and follow them. He radiated an authority she hadn't noticed before.

"He's got a point, you know," Charley said and lay his arm around Sarah. "And he's probably in the safest place in all of Los Angeles with the best bodyguards in the world."

Sarah didn't say anything anymore but knew that sooner or later she needed to let go of John. Sure, he was only sixteen, but he was so far ahead of his age. People much older than him respected him as a man and not a boy, he was a natural leader and they were showing more and more signs of treating him accordingly. Especially those who knew Future John didn't seem to have a problem accepting young John as their leader or even taking orders from him. They knew who he was going to be.

Even Catherine had showed signs of submitting to John's authority. Of course, Sarah had noticed she was kinda dotty about him from the start and seemed to have a soft spot for John, but she was a damn T-1001, for crying out loud, and if she was willing to subordinate herself to John, it meant something. Until today Catherine always made it clear that she was her own boss, following her own agenda. Now she seemed to have accepted John as a commander. The way things were developing, their family and friends were slowly becoming a combined human-cyborg strike force, recruiting more and more people into their ranks. And John was destined to bet the leader. Sarah realized her son had their respect, their loyalty and, most importantly, their love. She was very proud of her son but at the same time afraid of losing him.

" _But that happens to every mother"_ , she said to herself.

Maybe Charley was right. She had spent half of her life bringing up John, teaching him to become a leader, protecting him from harm. Now her mission was coming to an end. Maybe it was time to slowly let go. And why not? It was clear she wasn't needed as his protector anymore. He would still come to her, asking for advice, she was sure about that. But there was no reason for clinging to him. He had his own life now and she and Charley could have their own life as well. Isn't that what she always wanted: A normal life?

"Are there any further questions?" John asked, ripping Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Just one," Derek said and threw an edition of the _"Daily News"_ onto the couch table. "How are we going to deal with this shit?"

John picked it up, unfolded it and held it up, so everyone could read the headline:

 ** _Pasadena Mystery Girl Must Be A Robot, Scientists Say_**

 _by Cheryl Dawson_

Everyone looked at it in shock and John groaned in frustration.

"Who the heck Cheryl Dawson?" Sarah asked.

"I know her," Novak said and sighed, "she's a cold-blooded bitch that would sell her mother for a good story. She once wrote about a murder suspect as if he was already convicted. He committed suicide, two days before the real murderer was arrested. When I asked her about it, she just shrugged and smiled. I felt an urge to punch her in her pretty face at the time. Her biography is full of such _'achievements'_. With her work, she has destroyed many careers, lives and families. She doesn't give a shit about the principle of "innocent until proven guilty". Many tried to sue her, but the Daily News has good lawyers. She always got home scot-free and thinks she is untouchable. Cheryl Dawson enjoys having this kind of power over other people's lives."

John had continued reading the article while Tom spoke.

"Oh, great," he now stated and groaned, "listen to this: _'…according to Professor Sean McMillan, the renowned metallurgist at Caltech, the video can't be showing a human girl. Only a machine would have the necessary power to rip metal apart like that…_ ' and further down '… _maybe it's all a fraud and maybe the videos don't show how it really happened. But who knows? Maybe robots, machines that look like humans, walk among us already? Maybe the future is already here. If so, we have a right to know about it and those machines should be exposed and put under control, so they can't do any harm to us. The 'Pasadena Mystery Girl' might not be a girl at all but just a machine. And machines were invented to serve humans. Let's make sure it stays that way.'_ "

John threw the newspaper into a corner.

"What a bitch! That's got to tell our enemies there is a female cyborg out there. FUCK!"

"Don't worry... this article will put her on the radar of The _Shadow Council._ " Jesse said. "And all her lawyers won't help her then."

"Good riddance," Derek agreed, "but we should check out that Professor Sean McMillan. Who the fuck is he anyway?"

"Uh…" Tom said and raised a finger, "I'm glad you asked that question."

Everyone looked at Tom Novak, who suddenly seemed to have shrunken a few inches.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 03:47 p.m.**

 **Caltech, Pasadena**

Sean McMillan returned to his office after his last lecture of the day. He entered his office and hesitated. He hadn't left a newspaper on his desk. And certainly not the _Daily News_ above all. Who put it there?

"Hello Sean," Tom Novak said.

Professor McMillan whirled around and saw his friend sitting in an armchair behind the door.

"Tom!" he gasped. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry for sneaking in unannounced. But it's better when we're not seen."

"We?" McMillan asked and turned around.

Behind McMillan, a pretty young brunette and a young man walked into his office. The girl immediately walked over to the window, looking out and watching the yard outside.

"My name's John Baum," the young man said, "and this is my girlfriend, Cameron."

"Who... what...?"

"Are you in trouble, Sean?" Novak asked. "Do you need money?"

"What? No! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Then why the fuck did you talk to that world class bitch Cheryl Dawson? You knew I was working on that story as well. You're a nice friend to stab me in the back like that."

"She tricked me!" McMillan said in defense. "She charmed the pants off me. And she lied. She didn't say she came from the Daily News. She said she worked for you, so I told her about my conclusion: That if the video material is genuine, the girl cannot be human. She then came up with that robot nonsense on her own. I tried to talk her out of it, but it was pointless."

"Do I look like a robot to you?" Cameron asked, not looking out of the window for a moment.

"What? Why?" Then McMillan's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh my God, are you… that girl?"

"Yes, she is," Novak said, "and I was just about to publish an interview with her where she explained everything, which is now completely useless. TV stations are already taking up on the issue again, right after we thought the hype was over."

"Mr. Novak traced me and promised to protect my identity," Cameron stated, "But thanks to you, the witch hunt is on again."

"I'm so sorry, really," McMillan replied. "But you don't know how she was like."

"Oh yes, I do," Novak said. "I know Cheryl Dawson. A hag with a pretty face. She can be very charming but it's all an act. I never heard her saying one single sentence that was completely honest."

"Is there something I can do to correct my mistake?" McMillan asked and looked at John and Cameron.

"Firstly," John said, "don't talk to the media anymore. When we arrived, we already saw broadcasting vans on the parking lot. Some reporters may be waiting outside to stalk you."

"Oh no," McMillan exclaimed and looked out of the window. "What should I tell them?"

"Nothing," Novak replied. "The less you say from now on, the better. They will lose interest in you again when they have nothing to write or broadcast."

"Secondly," John continued, "we're here to tell you that you might be in grave danger. You see, there are people…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Cameron, John and Novak quickly hid behind the door again before it was opened. A middle-aged, blonde woman walked in.

"Hello Sean, are you busy? I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me for a coffee."

She suddenly hesitated and looked behind her when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye.

"John! Cameron!" she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Dr. Colleton," John greeted her with a sigh.

"You know them, Wendy?" McMillan asked.

"Uh, yes… briefly, Sean. Are you here for… um… scientific purposes, John? Is Alison with you as well?"

"Uh, no," John said, "Alison has another appointment. And, uh… yes, we're here to talk to Professor McMillan about…" he hesitated.

"… about metallurgy," Cameron jumped in to help him. "We're interested in his theory about hyperalloys."

"What?" McMillan asked with a frown. "I haven't published anything about my theory on hyperalloys yet."

John looked at Cameron with a raised eyebrow, who suddenly looked very sheepishly.

"Oops…" she said. "Wrong timeline. My mistake."

John groaned.

"Cam," he said and facepalmed.

"I invented the term ' _hyperalloy'_ a couple of days ago," McMillan stated flabbergasted, "but it only exists in my head so far. I haven't talked to anyone about it yet. How can you know?"

Wendy Colleton's eyes fell on the edition of the _Daily News_ on McMillian's desk.

"Is that why you're here, John?" she asked.

"Yes," John said, "have you read it?"

"Yes, I'm here for the same reason."

"He's in danger now," Cameron stated.

"Yes, we think that as well."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, TIME OUT!" Professor McMillan said loudly. "What the hell is going on here? Wendy, what the hell are you talking about? And how can _you_ …" he pointed at Cameron "… know about things that only exist in my head?"

"We should leave," Cameron declared after looking out of the window again. "Now!"

"Who is it?" John asked.

"Looks like FBI agents."

"What?" McMillan said and he and everyone else stormed to the window. "Where?"

"Across the campus, about a hundred yards away. Suits, sunglasses, guns in a shoulder holster."

"What? I see nothing, how can you see them from here?"

"I'll explain later, Sean," Dr. Colleton said. "Right now, we need to get you out of here."

"Do you have a safe house for him?" John asked.

"Of course," Dr. Colleton replied.

"We will escort you out of the building. Where have you parked your car?"

"STOP!" McMillan shouted. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? TALK TO ME! I won't move an inch until you tell me what's going on?"

Cameron looked at John. He nodded.

"Short version, Cam. We don't have time."

Cameron stepped towards McMillan, grabbed him by the belt buckle with her right hand and lifted him up effortlessly. He gasped.

"I'm a cyborg," she said, "I'm not human."

She let her eyes glow red and then blue, so he could see the diaphragm shutters in her eyes.

"I'm here to get you to safety but if we stay too long, I'm gonna have to kill those FBI agents. We don't wanna have two dead federal agents in your office on a busy campus. Do you agree?"

McMillan nodded heftily.

"Good," Cameron stated with a smile and let him down again.

"Oh fuck! Jesus Christ Almighty! Oh God!" McMillan exclaimed and stumbled backwards.

Thomas Novak caught him. "Welcome to the Twilight Zone, my friend" he said with a smile.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 03:49 p.m.**

 **Culver City**

Cheryl Dawson arrived at her apartment after a long day at the office. She kicked off her shoes, changed into something more comfortable than the pantsuit she wore for work, poured herself a glass of red wine, opened the door to the balcony to let some air in, sank down on the couch and switched the TV on.

The Simdyne bombing was still dominating the news. The salvage work had advanced considerably, and the workers had reached the fifth underground level. Apparently, they found a big cavity down there, caused by a massive explosion, and it was responsible for the collapse of the building. It was now confirmed there was a small amount of radioactive contamination down there but nothing that would be dangerous.

The second news of the day was the article in the _Daily News_ and how a renowned scientist like Professor Sean McMillan had stated that the Pasadena Mystery Girl couldn't be human. Cheryl Dawson smiled at her coup. It wasn't too difficult to wrap McMillan around her finger and get him to say what she wanted to hear. Her sources had informed her that Thomas Novak had visited McMillan a week ago and she decided to find out why. Apparently, Novak was working on the same story. She smiled to herself, wondering what Novak would think now. He'd be furious for sure that she'd beaten him. That arrogant shit, who treated her as if she was a hussy whenever they met. Of course, the whole thing was bullshit, there had to be a rational explanation for what the girl had done. But that didn't matter now. She simply enjoyed her triumph.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Frowning, Cheryl stood up and walked to the door. Two men in suits were waiting outside.

"Who are you?" she asked through the door.

"FBI," one of the two said and both held their badges up. "Can we talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Ma'am, could you please open the door and let us in? It's not necessary that the whole third floor can overhear us."

She unlocked and opened the door.

"All right, all right, come on in," she replied and walked back to her sofa.

The two agents followed her and closed the apartment door after them. They looked around carefully as if to check if Cheryl was alone.

"Nobody else is here," she said annoyed, "you guys gotta loosen up. So, what can I do for you?"

"You already did everything by letting us in," the first FBI agent said and pointed a gun with a silencer at her.

Cheryl's eyes grew wide in fear. She stood up and attempted to run away but was knocked down by the other FBI agent and fell unconscious to the floor.

"All right, let's move her over to the balcony. It has to look like a suicide," the first one stated.

"Why does it always have to look like a suicide or an accident?" the other one complained. "For once I'd like to shoot somebody and make it look like a murder."

"You can try to shoot me," a female voice to their left said. "But I doubt you want to leave that kind of evidence behind."

Both quickly turned around to see a young, very beautiful woman with long black hair in the door frame of the balcony.

"Who the fuck are you?" The first one asked, pointing his gun at her.

"I'm the Good Witch of the North," she replied smiling, "and my name is Alison. I'm here to cause a fancy death to you two winged monkeys."

The agents looked at each other.

"Wait… what?" The first one asked with a puzzled expression.

"That bitch is crazy," the other one said.

He walked over to Alison, attempting to knock her out the same way he did with Cheryl Dawson. But Alison simply caught his arm with her right hand and pressed his carotid artery with her other hand, rendering him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"You bloody bitch!" the other agent exclaimed and attempted to attack her but ended up the same way as his partner.

Alison knelt, pulled out their wallets and recognized their names from the list Tom Novak had given them. Both were members of the _Shadow Council_ and singles without a family. Good. She held each one's hand for a moment and let a glob of her nanobots fall into their mouths. Then she did the same with Cheryl Dawson.

"I really hope this works," she muttered to herself, waited for a minute and then softly slapped Cheryl awake.

"Wha… who… who are you? What happened?" Cheryl asked and looked at Alison.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't talk."

Cheryl fell silent and seemed to be unable to open her mouth again. Panic showed up in her face.

"Stand up and undress, then walk into your bedroom and wait there."

Cheryl stood up and did what Alison had ordered. Her face betrayed her actions, though, as it was an image of fear and panic. It was apparent she was no longer in control of her own body. She stripped naked, with a tear running down her cheek. She was a pretty woman in her early thirties, with a nice figure. When all her clothes lay on the floor, she walked into her bedroom, as she was told.

Then Alison woke up the two FBI agents.

"Don't talk, keep your mouths shut. Strip naked and walk into the bedroom."

Both stood up and did what they were told. Only their horrified faces showed their internal struggle as their bodies were remote-controlled by Alison's commands. She followed them into the bedroom and told the first one to lay down on the bed on his back.

"Cheryl, crawl over to him and give him a blowjob. Let him cum in your mouth and on your face but don't swallow."

The reporter did so without hesitation, tears now freely flowing down her face.

"You," Alison said to the other agent, "Go fuck her doggy-style and cum in her pussy."

She saw his dick stiffening, then he walked over to bed, grabbed Cheryl by her hips, inserted his cock and started to fuck her. While they did it, Alison searched through the drawers and finally found what she was looking for: Two pairs of furry handcuffs.

"I somehow knew you were the type," she addressed Cheryl, earning a hateful glance back from her as she was swallowing the one agent's dick while the other one banged her from behind.

It didn't take long for the two agents to cum. As instructed, Cheryl caught it all with her mouth, face and pussy.

"Stand up, Cheryl, don't swallow and don't clean yourself" Alison said.

The reporter did so, her face a mixture of horror, desperation and disgust, with a thick drop of cum running down her chin and dripping on her tits. Alison handed her the handcuffs.

"Tie them to your bed, then gag them with their underpants and blindfold them with your panties and bra."

Cheryl did so without hesitation and without making a sound. When she was done, Alison handed her one of the FBI agent's guns with the silencer.

"Take it."

Cheryl did and looked down at the gun very nervously.

"I hope you realize I'm not making this just for fun or to humiliate you. I need to create a persuasive crime scene for the subsequent taking of evidence and the team of forensics. I also have to find out what my nanobots are capable of. At the moment, they have taken control of your bodies and have disconnected your consciousness from them. They have settled into your hearing center and are following the verbal commands I give them - and thus your bodies. This is an important experiment, I need to go to the extreme with it, and therefore need it to be done on people who are dispensable to society. You all have no families, no friends, no social obligations. The termination of your existence has no negative consequences for anyone but you. This is therefore a completely logical and rational decision, not based on irrational human feelings. It's nothing personal, I just wanted to make that clear."

She received confused but also frightened and panicked looks from her three victims.

"Shoot them." Alison said.

A series of loud plops could be heard, and the two FBI agents slacked, with their heads sinking down onto their chests. Blood started to pour on Cheryl's bed. Her face was a grimace of panic and terror.

"Excellent," Alison stated. "You'll be making completely different headlines tomorrow, Cheryl. Too bad you won't be seeing them anymore. I apologize for that. Don't think I'm cruel or unsympathetic with your fate but frankly, you should have left your nose out of things that are one size too big for you. When I've left your apartment, shoot yourself in the head. Think about how many lives you ruined and how many deaths you're responsible for before you pull the trigger."

Cheryl's eyes widened, and she let out a tiny whimper. Alison took Cheryl's cellphone and left the apartment through the front door. The last thing she heard before closing the door, was another loud plop, then the sound of a body falling on the floor.

Alison dialed 911, reported a break-in in Cheryl's voice and then ate the phone.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's noted:_**

 ** _\- First time I broke out of the strictly consecutive order of the chapters. There is a time jump from 01 July to 07 July at the beginning of the chapter. I guess it will happen more often from now on._**

 ** _\- Feedback always welcome :-)_**


	7. Face of the Enemy (Part 1)

**_CHAPTER 7: "FACE OF THE ENEMY (PART 1)"_**

* * *

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 06:47 p.m.**

 **The Loft**

John hugged Alison welcome and kissed her long and lovingly. Then, after a few moments, he slowly loosened from her, took her face into his hands and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Has it worked?"

"Yes... it has worked."

"And... are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Because you said last week that you'd never want to use your nanobots like this."

"I know but... I'm a weapon, right? A very dangerous weapon. And I have to be tested, we have to find out what exactly I can do, what I'm capable of - and where my limits lie. We need to find out what I can do and if we can use my abilities in our fight against Kaliba and the Shadow Council. It was a necessary and successful test."

"Did they know what was going on?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Alison replied in an equally low voice. "They obviously suffered."

John closed his eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Alison."

"For what?" she asked and tilted her head.

"I know you don't like to be cruel."

She softly touched his cheek.

"John, look at me."

Her soft voice made him look at her.

"No matter how much I've evolved, I'm still a Terminator and will always be. Killing humans is what I was designed for, it is a part of who I am, and it will never go away, no matter how 'human' I become in your eyes. I don't like being cruel because cruelty is inefficient. But I don't have a problem with it when it's necessary. We need to know what this body is capable of, so that we won't accidentally cause damage to innocent people. And the only way to know is to gradually unlock my abilities. That's what Future Cameron had planned. She set it up so that this body would only reveal more of its abilities in concrete situations under certain conditions. Today, we created such a situation. And it worked. I could control their bodies through my nanobots. You don't need to feel bad for ordering me to do this. If it serves our cause or if it's necessary to protect you and the ones I love and care for, I will be cruel and unforgiving and never feel regret or remorse for it. I have been cruel before and I will be cruel again, if I need to be."

John looked into her eyes, those deep, brown eyes he could drown in. He saw the soft smile on her beautiful face and wondered how often he would fall into the same trap again. Of course she wasn't human, she was a cyborg, a Terminator, a living machine. No matter how much she evolved, that would never change. He felt the burden of responsibility lay upon him, for deep down inside John knew that when it came to the crunch, he was the only one who could unleash Alison's abilities. She would never do it on her own, but only with his consent. And that burdened him. He sighed, put his arms around her and kissed her again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, John," she replied and kissed him back.

Then he frowned.

"When have you been cruel before?"

Alison looked a little sheepishly.

"Well... I... you know... when... I found you dead... that night when the mercenaries attacked us, I... uh... kinda lost it and took my revenge on them... in a rather unnecessary and brutal way. I didn't simply kill them... I, well... I don't want to go into details. Thinking back, I realize that I shouldn't have done it. But I was so furious... if Future John hadn't pulled me out of my rage... I don't know what else I would have done."

John nodded.

"The grief, the despair and the rage have driven you to it, that's understandable. Even if you may not want to hear it, it was a human reaction. Was that also a reason why you were willing to sacrifice yourself? Some kind of atonement for what you did?"

"I don't know," she replied thoughtfully, "maybe... maybe it helped with the decision."

"But you're over it now... aren't you?"

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Of course, John. My brain doesn't work like yours. It would take a lot more than that to traumatize me. But the fear of losing you is still there and will always be. That's what separates me from Cameron. She's never experienced the loss before. That's another reason why I gave all of you the nanobots. I never want to experience such a loss again, even if I can travel back in time again to prevent it."

"Yeah, we better see to it that it doesn't happen again. I don't know if I could handle three girlfriends."

"Heh, with your current stamina, you could handle ten girlfriends."

They chuckled, then kissed again.

* * *

Cameron had been outside in the roof garden, watching the vicinity, and when she re-entered the loft, she immediately noticed the emotional state John was in, as he was standing with Alison by the elevator, holding her tight.

"Everything okay with you, John?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered and smiled. "Everything's fine."

"I know it's not easy for you sometimes," Alison said empathetically, guessing his inner thoughts. "But being a killer is part of what and who we are, Cam and I."

"I know. And I accept it. It's just that… it feels like with Cheryl Dawson, we kinda crossed a line. I mean, yeah... she was a bad person. But did she deserve to die?"

"She would have died without us anyway," Alison pointed out. "If I wouldn't have been there, the two FBI agents would have killed her."

John sighed.

"I know... I know."

Cameron stepped towards the two and also put her arms around them.

"We talked about it, John," she reminded him and lay her head on his shoulder, "and we all agreed that we need to test Alison's abilities, to find out where her limits are. We share this responsibility with you. You don't carry the burden alone. Everything we do is done by the three of us together, remember? We are one."

John nodded silently. Alison softly kissed John's forehead.

"Cam's right, John. It was a necessary test. You mustn't blame yourself. Those were bad people. The world is better off without them. We now have a new weapon in our arsenal, but we should be very careful with using it."

John nodded again.

"Yes... very... very careful. Sooner or later we'll have to tell the others. But I suggest we wait for the right moment, okay?"

"Yes," Cameron said and smiled. "It'll be our secret."

John had to grin. He loved the way she repeatedly used her catch phrases in normal conversation - "thank you for explaining", "I don't sleep", "fooled you", "it'll be our secret"... He was sure she did it to amuse him... and he loved her for it. Then he looked at Alison again.

"Do you have any idea how long the nanobots would have controlled them?"

"Not for very long," she replied. "Maybe an hour all in all. When I left, Cheryl was already able to utter sounds on her own again. She whimpered when I ordered her to shoot herself. I guess my control over her wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"And did they show any signs of resistance?"

"Not physically. Their bodies were completely under my control. Only their faces showed what was going on inside their heads."

"You mean they were fully aware of what you were doing to them?"

"Yes. Fully aware."

"Could that be changed somehow?"

"No. The nanobots override the physical control the brain has over the body but the mind itself will always remain intact. The human brain is too complicated for the nanobots to override or control."

"Could you extend the control towards their facial expressions and maybe even the way they talk?"

"Maybe. I would need to run more tests to find out."

John nodded.

"We'll find another test subject - or maybe a volunteer we don't need to kill."

"I could ask Derek."

"Don't you dare! He's already traumatized enough."

Alison laughed, then John and Cameron joined in.

"Next time you do something like that," John said, "I want to be there with you."

"John, are you sure?" Alison asked. "You don't need to…"

"Yes, I need to," he said resolutely. "I need to see what I'm ordering you to do."

"Of course," Alison replied and kissed him again. "What about Professor McMillan? Is he in a safe place?"

"Yes, the _Cell_ took care of him. We ran into Wendy Colleton at Caltech. She brought him to safety. When the FBI agents didn't find McMillan on the campus, they drove off again."

"Where are Savannah and Allie?"

"They'll join us later. They're getting their stuff from home, they'll need it if they want to stay here with us."

"So, what now?" Alison asked.

"Now we can start thinking of a plan to get Danny Dyson out of Area 51."

* * *

Savannah and Allie returned half an hour later, both carrying travel bags with their stuff. They were about to unpack when John stopped them.

"Don't unpack everything yet. Only stuff you need for one night."

The two looked at each other.

"He's got a plan," Allie stated.

"Yes, I know that look," Savannah agreed.

John chuckled.

"Am I so transparent to you?"

"Yes, you are," Savannah replied. "And since we won't unpack, we can at least use the remaining hours of the day to work on our tan."

"Good idea," Allie said. Both women started to take off their clothes.

"If you're looking for us, dad, we'll be out at the pool," Savannah stated.

John looked at the two nude women walking outside with towels and a bottle of sun lotion.

"Is it me or has being naked started to become the normal attire around here?"

"Yes, it has," Cameron confirmed and pulled off her tee shirt. "And I say we join them at the pool. What about you, sis? Coming?"

"Of course," Alison said and started to take off her clothes as well.

Soon they followed Savannah and Allie outside, leaving John alone in the loft.

"Oh, what the hell?" he muttered to himself after a moment of hesitation and followed them outside.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 06:55 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

Isaak Sirko sat at the table near the pool in the backyard of his Malibu mansion and read the evening newspapers. It was still a habit of his to read them during breakfast and after dinner, despite all the online stuff available these days. He was an old-fashioned man in that respect with more free time than he felt comfortable with. In other words: He was bored. His side project with Kaliba and their associates at the Air Force and the FBI was meant to distract him, to bring a thrill into his life, with a whiff of the forbidden and adventurous. It had started out exciting enough, all right. But lately it had turned into a nightmare.

 _"Not what I signed on for,"_ he had repeatedly thought. For some years already, Sirko had suffered from mild depressions and so far, this thrill had kept it at bay. Without it, his psyche would probably fall into a hole again. But what if it now actually became dangerous for him, life-threatening even? Should he quit or was it already too late for that? He had lost his two main liaisons both at the Air Force and Kaliba with General Cooper and Charles Mendez, and then the so-called suicide of his local associate, Ken Olson, who was just about to get rid of what he'd called " _the pest that calls itself The Cell"_. He never understood what _The Cell_ really did, he only knew they were rivaling his associates and that those considered them a threat.

Apparently, they'd been right. First Cooper and Mendez, and now Olson. Would he be next? Olson's replacement, a youngster named Lee Stewart, was in Sirko's opinion not yet mature and experienced enough to head the local Shadow Council by his side. He was a hot shot, eager to prove himself, and if something went wrong, they would blame Sirko, not Stewart. That was frustrating to know. Also, he had the feeling that Olson never trusted him and hadn't been keeping his opinion behind the scenes. They probably considered him a naive fool who only lived for partying and high society life. But hardly anyone really knew the real Isaak Sirko.

It was also kind of frustrating that Sirko was welcome to function as an information hub between two factions and to authorize operations in the Los Angeles area, but the really interesting stuff was being kept from him. Obviously, the Air Force and Kaliba didn't want it to be known that they were dealing with each other. And the existence of the Shadow Council was never to be made public. To ensure this was Isaak Sirko's job.

However, it was _not_ his job to get rid of any uncomfortable, nosy reporters. He disliked the obvious contempt for life of his associates but feared that they could turn against him if he criticized them for it. He felt as if he'd fallen into the clutches of a mafia, from which he would probably not escape again so easily. They had power, real power, not just money. His position became more uncomfortable with each passing day, especially now that there was a new enemy who obviously removed leading members of the _Shadow Council_ one by one. Someone had declared war on them, and they had no idea who it was.

Sirko didn't feel safe anymore. Not even here in Malibu. Too many people coming and going, buying and selling left and right. Houses were built, bought, renovated, demolished and rebuilt, only as investments, not as homes for living in. He just heard that the huge property next to his was now having a new owner after just a year. It used to belong to some investment guru named Jason O'Connell, who he'd never met. People bought houses, waited until prices had risen and then sold them again at a profit. The real estate market in the Los Angeles area had become completely insane. This couldn't go on forever and it was no wonder that there was a massive financial crisis at the doorstep. He was glad he never got involved in that real estate bubble. His money was invested in a traditional and crisis-proof way.

His own property was not the biggest one here at Cliffside Drive, but it was one of the more stylish and tasteful ones among some that in his opinion looked ostentatious and ugly. His house was designed in an Italian style, like those old farm houses in Tuscany. The walls were sand-colored, and the roof covered with red clay shingles. Lots of trees and bushes had overgrown the property and were providing shade. It had been his resort, his retreat from the hectic world of Hollywood for years and he enjoyed spending most of his time here - in contrast to most of his neighbors, who rented their places out or left them empty to be only there on weekends, if at all.

Sirko's two grandchildren where with him again today. David and Lisa, nine and ten years old, spent more time with him at the moment, now that his only daughter Clara had gotten her divorce and needed to sort out her life again. It seemed to be a family curse. None of the Sirkos of at least four generations had been able to maintain a successful marriage, him included. His ex-wife lived in Florida now and he was happy that she was so far away, spending a good amount of his hard-earned money on parties for Palm Beach's high society.

"Damn idiots," he said aloud when he read about the crashed helicopter on the Pacific Coast Highway not far from Malibu and the three soldiers who had died in the accident.

He had been informed about a plan to set up a trap for their enemies. Obviously, it went wrong. Again. Damn fools. When would they stop underestimating their opposition? He breathed in and out deeply, turned the pages and hesitated. Then he frowned.

"What the...? What is this shit?" he asked loudly.

Three dead bodies were found in an apartment in Culver City this afternoon, two of them FBI agents, the other a well-known local news reporter called Cheryl Dawson. Apparently, they were engaged in a sex party that had gotten out of hand and ended deadly with a double murder and a suicide. He dialed Lee Stewart's number.

 _"Yes, Mr. Sirko?"_ Stewart answered his phone.

"Don't tell me that _you_ had something to do with that!"

 _"What do you mean, Sir?"_

"Those agents? The two dead perverts in Culver City?"

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line.

 _"Unfortunately, those were two of our agents,"_ Stewart finally admitted. _"They were tasked with getting rid of that reporter bitch. They seem to have walked into a trap. They were instructed to kill Dawson and make it look like a suicide."_

"Well, at least that part worked out," Sirko said sarcastically. "Did the plan also involve having _her_ kill your agents first?"

 _"No, Sir, of course not,"_ Stewart replied meekly.

"Who had authorized the operation anyway?"

 _"Um… you probably know that there is a standing order from above to go against anyone who speculates publicly about the existence of cyborgs?"_

"Ah, yes, right. I forgot. All right... so, what happened?"

 _"To be honest, we have no idea what had happened. We only know that it can't have happened as it looks like - but of course nobody is buying that. This is a severe image damage to the local FBI and the press is having a field day, literally besieging the director's office. Like we got nothing better to do right now."_

"Do you think it was the opposition?"

 _"Might be, sir. But we have no idea how. There's no evidence of outside influence. Forensics and ballistics have confirmed that Cheryl Dawson shot the two agents first, and then herself, there's no doubt about that. And it is also proven that the three had consensual sex before. To be honest, I have a hard time believing myself that it was set up."_

"So... I suppose you still have no idea who's behind it?"

 _"Still no clue, Sir. We lost four agents plus Olson and the bosses in Washington and in the military are worried about what's going on here. We have a lot of explanation to do for things we don't have an explanation for. Whoever our opponents are, they strike sudden, precise, very imaginative and without leaving any traces. They're like ghosts."_

Sirko groaned in frustration.

"All right, keep me informed. Notify me immediately if you find out anything. Remember, they might come after us next."

 _"I know, sir. I also have a great interest in surviving this thing. I'll do our best."_

Sirko hung up. His mood wasn't exactly better now. How could it get any worse?

Then his cellphone rang.

"Yes?" he answered harshly.

 _"Tomorrow,"_ a male voice said. _"2 p.m. at your Malibu house. Make sure you're alone."_

Then he heard a click and he knew the other one had hung up.

"Great, just great," Sirko muttered to himself with a sarcastic smirk, "and by the way: Would now be a good time to announce my resignation?"

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 7th, 2008 - 07:35 p.m.**

 **The Loft**

"Can Alison's nanobots make my boobs bigger?" Allie asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" John asked with a perplexed face.

They were relaxing on sun loungers at the pool on the roof garden. John lay between Alison and Cameron on the east side of the pool and Allie and Savannah on the opposing west side, trying to catch as much sun as possible.

"I'm serious," Allie said and looked at Alison. "Can they?"

"Yes," Alison replied. "But I'd like to gather more experience with the nanobots first before I try cosmetic changes."

"Nothing's wrong with your boobs," John pointed out. "They're fine."

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Men," she said. "It's not about how appealing they look to _you_ but how _I_ feel about them. Alison has these absolute knock-out boobs and Savannah's are also very nice. Mom and I are at the losing end of the gene pool."

"My body is engineered after yours," Cameron stated. "So I guess I'm more of a victim of your genetic predisposition."

Allie stuck out her tongue and showed Cameron the middle finger.

"My body was designed on the drawing board," Alison added. "It is meant to be as seductive and attractive as a female body can be. You shouldn't be comparing yourself with it."

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. People spend loads of money on cosmetic surgery. Alison could do it without the cutting and stitching, she'd be the perfect plastic surgeon."

"Are you seriously considering plastic surgery?" John asked. "You've been here for just a week!"

"Is the topic making you uncomfortable, dad?" Savannah asked with a sneer, pointing at John's semi-erect dick.

"That's normal, "Cameron said. "John's a teenager. Everything's making his dick twitch."

"You're not helping, Cam.".

"Sorry."

"But she's right, dad," Allie stated and sniggered.

"Oh yeah?" John asked, getting a little annoyed. "I'm with four beautiful, naked women at the pool. Seriously, what do you expect?"

"Was that a compliment?" Savannah asked and winked at John.

John gave a frustrated sigh and lay a towel over his erecting member.

"Don't do that just because of us," Allie said with a big grin.

"And what about you, hm?" John asked with a smirk. "Is that sun lotion between your legs or something else?"

Both Allie and Savannah pressed their legs together. John chuckled.

 _"Gotcha",_ he thought.

"Not fair," Savannah complained. "You know perfectly well that we can't help it."

"Neither can I," John replied with a big grin, laid back and closed his eyes.

Allie and Savannah glared at him. Alison and Cameron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Humans…" they said in unison.

John, Savannah and Allie started chuckling, then laughing out loudly.

"I'm going to cool down a bit," John stated, stood up and jumped into the pool.

"Me too," Savannah added and followed him.

"All right," Allie said and jumped in as well.

For a while, they had fun with splashing each other and trying to push each other under water. Then Alison and Cameron decided to join them in the water as well.

"Have you ever tried to swim, mom?" Allie asked Cameron. "There were bets in the future whether you could or could not."

"My body is denser than water," she replied. "I will sink."

"That's not what I asked," Allie said. "Maybe you can counteract the effect by making quick movements with your arms and legs. Like this."

She swam to the other end of the pool and back. Cameron imitated Allie's breast-stroke perfectly but still couldn't manage to remain afloat and sank steadily to the ground of the pool.

"Too bad," Savannah remarked when Cameron stood up and surfaced again.

"Maybe if you did it faster…?"

"Let me try," Alison said, "my body is lighter than Cam's."

Alison also imitated Allie's breaststroke and managed to stay afloat – barely.

"Not bad," John admitted. "But remind me to never hold on to you if we should ever ship-wreck."

"If we ever get on a boat, we better stay close to the coast," Cameron stated. "Falling into the water would be inconvenient otherwise."

"But you can't drown, can you?" John asked. "Or get crushed by the water pressure."

"No... we'll survive the water pressure even in the deepest spots of the oceans. But depending on where the ship sinks, it could take weeks or months to walk back underwater to the shore."

"Like Cromartie did."

"Yeah... and he was just a couple of yards off the coast."

"Anybody want a drink?" Savannah suddenly asked.

"Sure, why not?" Allie replied.

"Yeah, for me, too," John added.

"I could make a living as a bartender," Savannah muttered grinning as the left the pool and walked inside.

* * *

The five watched the sun set into the Pacific Ocean over the skyline of Los Angeles. Savannah and Allie enjoyed their cocktails on their sun loungers while John enjoyed the view with an ice-cooled Coke.

"This is really beautiful," Cameron stated. "That view alone is worth the fight to prevent Judgement Day."

"Especially when we switch off our HUD's," Alison agreed.

"In moments like this I know we did everything right," Allie stated and Savannah nodded.

John just smiled and enjoyed. He hadn't known happiness for as long as he lived. It came to him in the shape of Cameron, then Alison and finally the rest of his newly acquired family.

"A penny for your thoughts, dad," Savannah remarked, noticing his silent reverie.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just thinking about what a lucky guy I am. Having my two beautiful girlfriends, my two beautiful, um... time-traveling step-daughters…" he chuckled a bit at that and Savannah and Allie giggled, "… I'm having more money than I can ever spend, no police force is chasing us anymore, I'm owning this cool place…"

He sighed deeply.

"It should always be like this."

"Your cellphone is ringing." Cameron stated.

"But it won't always be like this," John said and stood up to walk inside.

He'd left his iPhone on the desk. He picked it up and took the call.

"Yes? … Oh, hello John Henry … you have what? … Wow, nice, didn't know you could do that … yes … where? … You're kidding, right? … Excellent … Yes, talk to you tomorrow."

John returned to the four girls outside.

"Who was it?" Alison asked.

"John Henry. Looks like he was able to tap into Isaac Sirko's cellphone. Now we know where and when the leaders of the Shadow Council will meet. I suggest we rest now, it'll be a short night. I'm going to inform the others."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 8th, 2008 - 10:03 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

"Grandpa, grandpa!"

Isaak Sirko put down his newspaper. "What is it, David?"

"Our ball flew over the wall."

"David kicked it too hard," Lisa said accusingly.

"Did not!" Daniel replied.

"Did too!" Lisa stated and stretched out her tongue.

"Where did the ball go?"

"Over there," David said and pointed at the property on the left and Sirko followed him with his eyes.

" _Maybe an opportunity to meet the new neighbors,"_ Sirko thought.

He stood up and folded the newspaper.

"All right, all right, I'll see that I can get it back," he said and walked into the house.

Isaak Sirko was alone today with his two grandchildren. All his personnel had been given the day off, including the bodyguards. The instructions he had gotten on the phone were clear:

 _"Make sure you're alone."_

His daughter would pick up the children in an hour or so, then he would wait for them to arrive. He dreaded it. He wasn't too keen on getting even deeper involved into what he has already been considering a stupid error for some time.

Thankfully, so far nobody had died at his fault, despite the people working with and for him being quite trigger-happy at times. So far only _they_ have had losses. Too many recently. And that is what they would probably nail him on. But truth to be told, he was quite relieved that Novak and McMillan got away. And he wasn't too sad that the assholes Olson, Mendez and Cooper were dead. He only hoped he wouldn't be the next casualty.

Sirko walked out of the house and along the curved driveway under the palm trees that protected his property from views and helped him to keep his privacy. He opened the gate and looked up and down Cliffside Drive. Nobody in sight. He quickly walked over to the neighboring entrance and rang the bell.

"Yes?" a female voice asked on a loudspeaker.

"Um… I'm your neighbor, Isaak Sirko. I'm afraid my grandchildren accidentally kicked a ball in your back yard. Could you please check and return it to us?"

"One moment," the woman said.

After a few seconds, the buzzer sounded. Sirko pushed open the small gate for pedestrians and entered the property, which was even more overgrown with bushes and trees than his own. Behind the wall of green, he could make out the main entrance. The house was built in Mexican hacienda style and it looked very tasteful. The trees and bushes were old, and the lush green nicely enwrapped the buildings. His own property was a bit larger than this but not as nicely covered in plants.

A small building to the left of the entrance housed the garages. The doors were open, and he could see three cars there: A blue Bentley Continental Flying Spur, a black Porsche Cayenne Turbo and a red Ferrari F430 Spider. Above the garage there seemed to be a granny flat of sorts. Sirko approached the front door, which was under a canopy roof supported by columns and hidden behind a fountain that looked like an old Mexican village well. He noticed that a sheltered passageway led from the main house to the garage. When he was about to knock, the front door was opened.

Sirko had prepared a few words to introduce himself, but suddenly couldn't remember them - or say anything at all. Before him stood a woman of breathtaking beauty, perhaps the most beautiful he had ever seen in flesh and blood. She wore her long, black hair in a single plait, emphasizing her angelic face with its high cheekbones and deep, dark brown eyes. She didn't look like she was wearing makeup, everything seemed completely natural.

Her figure was flawless. The only clothes she wore were a pink belly top that was barely more than a bra, emphasizing her perfect pair of D cup breasts, and black boxer shorts with pink hems so short they barely covered her crotch. Her skin was tanned and didn't seem to have a single blemish. The effect she had on Sirko was similar to a punch in the solar plexus: he was left breathless. As he stared at her open-mouthed, a smile slowly crept into her face.

"So… you are our neighbor?" she asked in a bemused tone.

"Uh… yes… I'm… uh… my name is Sirko Isaak… I mean Isaak. Isaak Sirko."

"Nice to meet you," the beauty replied. "My name is Alison, Alison Baum."

"You… um… you must be the new owner then?"

"Oh yes, my brother and my sisters inherited it from our father. Would you like to come in? I can introduce you to them."

"Um, yeah... sure. Of course."

Alison gave him a smile that made his heart miss a beat and turned sideways to let him in. He saw that her backside was as perfect as the front. He picked up her scent in passing by. Suddenly he felt very hot. She guided him into the cool interior of the foyer. He heard her bare feet on the ground and thought how sexy that was. He always had a thing for pretty feet, and he could feel his dick twitching in his pants. Sirko looked around and noticed now that the property consisted of three separate buildings, connected by small gardens. Everything was neat, clean and well-maintained. However, he saw suitcases stacked in the foyer and assumed that the new inhabitants had just arrived.

"We were relaxing at the pool when you rang the bell," Alison said. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Uh no, of course not. I don't want to disturb you anyway. I'm just here to get back the ball."

"Yes, my brother John is already looking for it in the garden."

They walked through a small rose garden and reached the second house, which consisted of a salon, the main kitchen, a large dining room and the pool area on the right. He could look outside through large sliding glass doors and to his delight, Sirko saw five other young women in bikinis lying next to the swimming pool.

"These are my sisters," she said, "Lauren, Sydney, Savannah, Allie and Cameron. Girls, this is our new neighbor, Isaak Sirko."

"Pleased to meet you all," he replied.

They all waved him hello and he was suddenly very pleased to have this collection of beautiful women as his new neighbors.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?" Alison asked.

"Uh, no, thank you. I need to get back again quickly, can't leave my grandchildren alone for too long."

"How old are they?"

"Uh, David is ten and Lisa is nine."

"Oh, lovely age. So innocent and adorable. They still need a lot of protection..."

"Yes, indeed," Sirko replied and frowned a little.

A young man in cargo shorts turned around the corner and held a colorful rubber ball in his hands.

"Is this the one you're looking for?" he asked.

"Yes," Sirko said with relief. "That's the one. Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name's Baum, John Baum."

He stretched out his hand and Sirko shook it.

"Maybe we'll see each other more often from now on," Alison stated. "We haven't met any of the other neighbors yet. They seem to be very withdrawn."

"Yes," Sirko replied. "We hardly have had any contact. Looking forward to spending more time with you folks. It's definitely refreshing to have so many young people around, especially when they're that pretty."

"Why, thank you, Isaak," Alison said and smiled broadly.

He felt that his knees would probably give in at any moment and feared they would notice the hard-on he had by now.

"Uh, see you soon, I guess," he muttered and turned around before anyone could notice.

"Let me show you out," Alison stated and followed him to the front door.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Savannah asked when she returned a few moments later.

"Yes, he's gone."

"About time," Sydney declared and practically ripped off her bikini. "Wouldn't have been able to endure this for another minute or so."

The rest of them nodded and with sighs of relief took off their bikinis as well. Only John, Cameron and Alison remained dressed.

"As if it wasn't already stressful enough to drive here at 7 in the morning," Lauren complained. "I thought I was going crazy during the ride. That wasn't such a good idea, John."

"Sorry," he said. "But we now have time until 2 p.m., that should be enough for the four of you to get rid of the itch."

"The 'itch'," Allie scoffed. "In hindsight, that is quite the euphemism. It's making us lose ourselves. We're turning into horny, exhibitionist nympho sluts, John. All of us."

"We're barely able to keep hanging onto our dignity," Savannah added. "And to make matters even worse, we're even starting to like it."

"And I'm the only one without someone to fuck," "Sydney said. "I only have the dildo Lauren gave to me."

"I already told you I won't share Morris with you, no matter how much you're nagging me," Lauren replied in an annoyed tone.

"But the dildo is too small for my pussy," Sydney argued. "I need a man with a big cock."

She looked at John, which didn't go unnoticed.

 _"We might have to lock them in tonight,"_ Alison whispered into John's ear. _"I mean it."_

John looked alarmed at Alison.

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Seriously. I guess they'll be back to normal within two or three days, though."_.

"O-kay," John said unnerved and sighed. "In the pool! All of you. NOW!"

Bending to John's authority, all four girls jumped into the pool, although with sulky faces.

"If the kids don't kick the ball over the wall again, you should be able to stay in there until you're ready to get dressed again," he said.

"At least we learned that Sirko is very susceptible to Alison's pheromones," Allie pointed out. "Did you see the bulge in his pants?"

"Oooh yessss, I saw that," Savannah replied. "Took me a lot of self-control to not act on it. Two minutes longer and I might not have been able to hold myself back anymore."

"He nearly fainted when you smiled at him, sis" Cameron added.

"That could become a big advantage in gaining his trust," Alison said. "Should I keep on being seductive in his presence, John? I could even turn it up a notch."

"Yes," John agreed. "Turn it up a notch, make him like you very much. As unexpected and alarming as his surprise visit was, we learned that he neither recognized Cam or me, which means he isn't completely in the picture. Could be an advantage."

"What was the point again of bringing us all to Malibu?" Lauren asked. "I could be with Morris right now, he had agreed to come over and fuck me after his night shift at Zeira."

"The point was to make Sirko think his new neighbors aren't a threat," John said. "That's why we took the three expensive cars from Jason's garage and fetched before we went here. Nothing is less conspicuous in this neighborhood than a bunch of rich college kids who inherited daddy's fortune."

"But why so early?" Sydney asked. "I was in the middle of getting myself off when you knocked at the door."

"Because we need to get familiar with the house," Cameron explained. "Especially with the equipment Jason has installed."

"What equipment?"

John rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Give me strength," he muttered.

"The surveillance equipment Jason installed," Alison repeated what she had already told them in the car, both Lauren and Sydney apparently having been too busy with pleasuring themselves to memorize any of it.

"Jeez, I'm glad when those nanobots finally have worn off," he said. "You're pretty much useless like this, you're losing your inhibitions and even your vocabulary has changed."

"Fucking is fucking," Sydney replied, "let's call things by their names. Are you sure you don't want to join us in the pool, John?"

He just rolled his eyes in reply and turned to walk inside.

"We'll be gone for a while. Cool down, okay?"

Sydney received a taunting glare from Lauren.

* * *

Cameron and Alison followed John. They walked across a meadow and through a pretty, ornate flower garden, and entered the third and largest house of the estate, which was closest to the cliff. It was two storeys high and contained the bedrooms, the main living room, the library, a study, a gym with sauna, and the guest quarters. The main living room was huge and extended over two floors into the gable. At about ten feet it was encircled on three sides by a walkway from which one could reach the remaining areas of the second floor. The fourth side of the house, facing the cliff, consisted of a large glass wall extending across the entire front. Behind it lay a pretty, large garden that ended directly on the cliff with the Pacific Ocean underneath.

"This place is also really awesome," John said, as he looked through the big glass front.

The back garden consisted of bushes, trees and an unobstructed view at the blue Pacific. On clear days, they were able to see across the whole Santa Monica Bay and even make out the Palos Verdes peninsula. In order to prevent someone from falling off the cliff, a metal fence with safety glass panels had been erected in front of the edge. This way it didn't obstruct the view. Beyond the fence, it was straight down for a hundred feet. There was a small terrace directly above the cliff, paved with natural stone. It was the perfect place to sit down and watch the sunset over the ocean.

"The gardener and the housekeeper are doing an excellent job," John observed. "We should definitely keep them."

"Yes, they made the impression that they considered this their second home," Cameron agreed. "I understand they're having a small apartment above the garage."

"Do they? You talked to them more than I did."

"José and Maria are living above the garage during the week, yes," Alison confirmed. "I think they're faithful souls. We practically had to force them to take the day off and spend time with their families."

"They definitely would have frowned about four horny young women running around naked all morning," John pointed out and walked back into the corridor of the house, towards the plastered stone stairwell that led up to the second floor.

He walked up the first five steps, then stopped and leaned over the stone balustrade. Then he pulled himself up and jumped over it, landing in the small space between the stairwell and the outer wall of the house. There, invisible to anyone who didn't know what to look for, was a small metal door at the backside of the stairwell. The tiled floor in that small recess was dirty and showed footprints in the dust, an indicator that the otherwise so thorough Maria didn't clean up there because she probably didn't know about the space behind the stairs and the door.

"All right, let's see what secrets this house has to offer," John said.

He pulled out the key for the safety lock they had found in the loft's safe and opened the door. Behind it was a narrow winding stair-case with steps that were chiseled out of the rock and led down almost a hundred feet to sea level. According to Future John's notes, the builders of the house wanted to carve a tunnel into the rock to have access to the beach below. They had already finished these stairs and a good portion of the tunnel when they were informed it was illegal. They were supposed to fill it all with cement but for some reason they never did and just built a new, brick-built stairwell over the entrance. That had been more than fifty years ago. Future John had found out about it after he'd bought the house and installed this door.

John switched on his cellphone flashlight, squeezed himself through the opening and started walking down the stairs, Cameron and Alison following him. After a minute, they ended up in a narrow tunnel with a steel door and a keypad at the end. John entered the number 19970829 and the door unlocked with a click. He pushed it open and felt for the light switch next to the door. Suddenly, several ceiling spotlights dimmed to life and they found themselves in a natural cave that was expanded by carving more rock out of the cliff below the house. The resulting room was about twenty by twenty feet large and ten feet high.

Future John, or Jason as they now called him, had turned this cave into a cozy salon that contained a rack of computers and hard drives, three widescreen monitors, a desk, a chair, some bookshelves, a refrigerator, a glass cabinet of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, and a plush sofa. The floor was lined with fluffy carpets to dampen the acoustics in the otherwise reverberant room. The air down there was cool and dry. However, Jason had installed a portable air conditioner with a hose that was routed into the house. It had become necessary to prevent the formation of mold by the air they breathed. John and the girls looked around, visibly impressed.

"No idea how he got the sofa down here," John said. "Or the fridge."

"Not to mention the plumbing," Cameron added and pointed at a small bathroom section in the corner with a toilet and a sink.

"Probably all in small parts," Alison speculated after checking the sofa. "This was cut-up and then put together again."

"Must have taken him a while and surely was a hell of an effort. I mean, from all we know, he was alone in everything he did."

John sat down at the desk. He moved the mouse, and the system came to life.

"Standby mode," he said. "Has probably been running for weeks."

A screen appeared that requested a password. John typed in the now familiar phrase.

"Easy money," he stated and smiled.

The monitors came alive, with the left one showing pictures of more than a dozen hidden security cameras all over the property above, including the pool area with the four girls still relaxing in the pool. The middle monitor showed the user interface for the computer, and the right monitor showed pictures from Isaak Sirko's house. John whistled.

"Nice."

He played around with the settings and found out that not only was the sound quality excellent and the picture quality in full HD, but also that the system could be programmed to follow the movement of a single person through the house. At the moment, Isaak Sirko sat next to his swimming pool at a table and watched his grandchildren play.

"Jason has completely bugged Isaak's mansion. Every single room, most of them from different angles. We'll be able to see and hear everything that's going on there."

"According to his records, he must have installed it all when Sirko had the house renovated seven months ago," Cameron said.

"Yeah, he was one sneaky son of a bitch."

"Not very hard when you're invisible," Alison pointed out. "But won't the surveillance equipment show up on a scan?"

"You scanned the house above," John stated and looked at Alison. "Did you pick up any of the surveillance cameras or microphones?"

"No," Alison replied and looked impressed. "None of it, not even with my sophisticated sensors. He must have electronically shielded every single one."

John smiled.

"Jason must have used his knowledge from post Judgement Day to develop and install a surveillance system that is undetectable, even for the best cyborgs. And this room is deep enough inside the cliff that no one can pick up any signals the computers or the monitors in here radiate."

"And what do we do now?" Cameron asked.

"Now we're fast-forwarding through the recordings of the past week. Maybe there's something for us to learn."

"And maybe," Alison added, knelt and crawled between John's legs, "Cameron and I can take turns in making it less boring for you."

John sighed with a smile and closed his eyes for a moment when she opened is pants and swallowed his dick.

 **-0-**

 **01:15 p.m.**

John, Cameron and Alison climbed up the stairs to the surface again. When they reached the pool terrace again, the four girls were out of the water again and lounging naked by the pool.

"So, what did you learn?" Savannah asked.

"That Jason bugged Sirko's house from top to bottom and that Sirko seems to have second thoughts about working for Kaliba and The Shadow Council," John said, "especially since so many people died recently."

"Maybe we can use that for our advantage," Sydney remarked.

"Yes," Allie agreed, "someone with his insight could be very valuable to us."

"Maybe," John said. "But we mustn't forget that he was the man in the background and responsible for much of the trouble we had lately. Anyway, time to put your bikinis back on, girls."

The four looked at each other with puzzled faces as if they didn't understand what John had just said.

"Huh?" Savannah asked.

"Your bikinis," John repeated and pointed at the bikini tops and bottoms that were spread all over the tiled floor next to the pool. "You have to put them on again."

Sydney picked up Lauren's bikini bottom and looked at it curiously.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Dunno," Lauren replied and stared hungrily at John, "but I suddenly feel so... ungh... fucking horny..."

"Not just you," Savannah stated and began rubbing her vulva, staring at John with a lusting expression.

"He's got a cock..." Allie moaned. "Big one... unnh..."

"He can fuck us all..." Sydney added.

John now noticed that upon him entering the pool terrace, the nipples of all four girls had hardened immediately, and that milky-white liquid had started to seep out of their vaginas. He looked at Alison, who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, the good news is," she said, "this means the nanobots are in their final stage and will soon cease to function."

"And the bad news?" John asked slightly desperate, dreading the answer.

"The bad news is that the effects might be reaching their peak now. The nanobots apparently are blocking certain areas of their brains, allowing only primal thoughts."

"Primal thoughts? You mean...?"

"Uh-huh..."

John groaned and covered his face in his hands.

"Okay. Girls, you see Cameron and Alison? They're wearing clothes. You need to as well."

"Why?" Allie asked puzzled. "That looks uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it'll itch like hell on my boobs and my pussy," Savannah agreed. "What I need now, is something big... and harrrrd..."

"But you cannot run around naked for the rest of the day," John explained, still trying to reason with them.

All he got in reply, were puzzled faces and frowns, mixed with moans and expressions of lust and desire. Clearly, the four were trying hard to understand what he was talking about but still couldn't grasp it.

"What... what do you mean, John?" Sydney managed to ask.

"Wait a second," Lauren suddenly stated, "I think I remember what this is for." She grabbed her bikini bottom. "Ah, yes, now I remember," she said and used it to wipe her crotch. "See? It's a rag to clean wet pussies. It soaks up the juice."

Allie held up her bikini top.

"But what is this for?"

"Beats me," Savannah declared. "What would you clean with that?"

"I think… "Lauren said and obviously had trouble concentrating, "it's supposed to be put over our tits."

"But why?" Sydney asked and held her bikini top over her breasts. "And how? It won't hold, see?"

She was attempting to put it over her breasts several times, but it always fell to the ground again. John groaned.

"We don't have time for this now," he said in frustration. "Alison, isn't there something you can do?"

"There is," she replied. "But they need to get into the pool again."

"All right, girls," John commanded. "In the pool! All of you!"

"Why?" Allie complained. "We spent hours in there already... and in the end, it only made us hornier."

"Because I say so. You can either jump in or Cameron and Alison will throw you in."

"John, will you fuck me if I go into the pool?" Sydney asked seductively and got down on all fours, slowly crawling towards him.

"What?" John asked flabbergasted.

"Hey, we agreed that I should be the first he fucks," Lauren complained to her sister and got down on all fours as well, presenting her rear to John.

"Who agreed to you two being the first he fucks?" Savannah asked indignantly. "I say the age decides."

She tried to get up but somehow couldn't stand upright. She groaned and also sank down on all fours. Allie followed suit and the four began circling the pool, crawling towards John on the other side.

"I am the youngest," Lauren pointed out. "John, please fuck me first!"

"Don't listen to her! I'll suck your dick if you fuck me first! Please!" Allie begged. "I know how much you like that."

Savannah looked at her stepsister with disgust.

"Don't listen to that slut, dad. Take me! You can fuck me up the ass!"

She turned around and pushed out her butt.

"All right, that's gone far enough," John declared and took a step back, "throw them in!"

Cameron and Alison took quick steps towards the crawling girls who were obviously unable to think clearly. Their faces were distorted by lust and desire.

"Need cock!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Fuck me, John!" Lauren begged.

"I want your babies!" Sydney said.

"Unnngh... please... fuck!" Allie moaned.

When Alison and Cameron reached them, they tried to scurry away, but the two cyborg girls were quicker. Each one grabbed two girls by their arms and with a quick move pushed them into the water while they shrieked in protest. As soon as all four were in the pool, Alison put her hand into the water. The girls jerked for a moment, then lost consciousness.

"Electric current," Alison explained. "Let's get them out. They should be back to normal when they wake up."

"That was impressive," John said while his girlfriends carried the unconscious girls back to their sun loungers and carefully put them down. "I didn't know you could do that in such a controlled fashion."

"Remember, I'm still discovering my abilities, John."

"Could that be used as a weapon?"

"Yes, definitely," Alison confirmed. "As a matter of fact, I think it was intended to be used as such. I can release very high currents to kill people or destroy electronic devices."

* * *

It took the girls a couple of minutes to regain consciousness. Then they slowly sat up, groaning, holding their heads. Little by little they remembered how to put on their bikinis and after a couple of minutes more, they had regained full access to their memories again. Then the realization hit them with a hammer and all four of them started crying wildly. John sat down next to each of them, took one after the other into his arms, consoling them until they got a grip on themselves again.

"I'm so sorry, dad," is all Savannah could say. "Please don't send me away now."

"Can you forgive me?" Allie asked. "I would understand if you wouldn't wanna have me around anymore."

"Don't be silly," John replied. "Of course, you can still stay with us. Nothing has happened, nothing has changed. You weren't yourselves."

Both Allie and Savannah sobbed heavily and hugged him thankfully.

"Oh God, John," Lauren said, embarrassed beyond words. "I'm so sorry. Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm gonna die of shame if anyone gets to know about this," Sydney added. "Please say we're okay, John. Please say we're still friends."

"We are okay, all of us," John confirmed with a faint smile. "And yes, this will stay between the seven of us. I'm just glad you're all normal again."

He hesitated and looked at Alison.

"They _are_ normal again, right?"

"Yes, the nanobots are now destroyed and will be flushed out of their bodies over the next couple of days. However, there may be some lingering aftereffects for a while. I don't know how much the nanobots actually made changes in them."

"I feel quite normal again," Savannah stated. "Still don't like to wear clothes, though."

"You never liked to wear clothes," Allie reminded her.

"True."

"I also feel normal again," Lauren said. "Still a little... you know... aroused but..."

"Yeah, me too," Sydney added, "I think we can cope with that, though."

"Good. Alison will be monitoring you. Let's hope that in a couple of years, we'll be looking back at this day and laugh our asses off thinking about it."

"Remember me asking you about making my boobs bigger with your nanobots last night?" Allie asked.

"Yes?" Alison replied.

"Forget it. I changed my mind."

 **-0-**

 **01:55 p.m.**

The white GMC Savana 2500 van turned into Cliffside Drive. On the side, it read _"Bernie's Plumbing"_ , offering _"complete plumbing service, sewer cleaning and repair, toilets and faucets"_ and several more. There was a phone number painted below it and a writing on the door, advertising a 24-hour emergency service and a senior citizen discount.

The van slowly drove up the road and stopped in front of Isaak Sirko's property. The driver, a man in a gray overall with the plumbing company's logo on the back, army boots and a gray baseball cap, jumped out of the van and rang Sirko's doorbell.

"Yes?" Sirko's voice came from the speaker at the gate.

"Bernie's Plumbing," the man said. "You called because you reported a problem with your drain."

The electric gate swung open, the man in gray entered the van again and drove it into the driveway of Sirko's property. Behind him the gate closed again.

* * *

Isaak Sirko waited at his front door. The van parked next to Sirko's black Mercedes SL and the man in gray hopped off the driver's seat, walking over to the billionaire with a friendly smile.

"Isaak, nice to see you again."

"And you, General. I only wish it would be under more pleasant circumstances."

Sirko held out his hand but the general ignored it.

"Right, I forgot that you never shake hands with people," Sirko said.

The general shed his gray overall and revealed the military camouflage clothing underneath. He was in his late Fifties and looked battle-hardened and authoritative. Walking back to the van, he opened its back doors. Two men stepped into the open, visibly relieved to finally getting out of there. Both were dressed in business suits and carried briefcases.

The first one was about fifty years old and looked oriental, with greying black hair and a black, neatly trimmed full beard. His posture showed pride, annoyance and certainly a good amount of arrogance.

The other passenger was a short man in his early fifties, with short brown hair which he obviously dyed. He was wearing glasses and had the typical looks of an accountant with no special features. In a group of people, he would have simply remained unnoticed.

The general fetched a briefcase from the passenger seat of the van and all of them walked into the Sirko's house.

 **-0-**

"Now it gets interesting," John said in front of the monitors in the cave.

He watched the four men enter Sirko's parlor and take place at a round table. He had switched on the speakers and forwarded the signal directly to Catherine's office at Zeira Corp with an encrypted internet connection. They could communicate with her via a video client. John Henry was hooked up as well.

Savannah, Allie, Lauren and Sydney were still lounging at the pool, recovering from their strain and keeping up the inconspicuous façade, just in case.

"I expected mom, Derek and Jesse to be there as well," John said. "Is something wrong?"

 _"Charley called a couple of minutes ago,"_ Catherine replied. _"He wasn't specific but said something about having to apply electrical shocks to Sarah and Jesse to calm them down. They will join us in about half an hour. Do you have an idea what he was on about?"_

"Uh, yes, I guess," John answered and exchanged alarmed looks with Alison. "Private matters. Don't worry about it."

 _"I see."_

"Never mind," John said, "let's get down to business."

 **-0-**

"Maybe we should exchange names first," the oriental looking man suggested, sounding a little annoyed. "I'm not used to being picked up at the airport and shoved into a plumber's van without any introductions. I've never been treated so rudely before."

"Sorry about that," the general replied. "But a limousine would have been too noticeable. My name is General Ethan Turner, I'm the commanding officer of Detachment 3 of the Air Force Flight Test Center at Groom Lake, better known as _'Area 51'_. In our organization, which we call the _Shadow Council_ , I'm the leading military expert and responsible for the development and acquisition of new technology to support the United States Air Force and its allies, including black projects and black ops all over the world."

"My name is Blake Gibbons," the short brown-haired man said. "I'm undersecretary at the Pentagon and the head of the civilian branch of the _Shadow Council_. Together with Ethan here, I'm forming a dual leadership. I'm also keeping contact to all the different intelligence agencies and have been very busy lately with blanketing all the mess-ups and failures here in L.A."

He gave General Turner and Isaak Sirko an annoyed look. General Turner ignored it while Sirko seemed a little irritated.

"My name is Ahmed bin Tamin Abdullah Al Hani," the third man said. "I'm the CEO of Kaliba International and a member of the royal family in my home country. You can address me as Ahmed Al Hani."

"And as you probably all know already, I'm Isaak Sirko. I'm functioning as a liaison between Kaliba and the Shadow Council and have been monitoring and supervising our local activities in Los Angeles together with General Wesley Cooper, who tragically died recently, and with Ken Olson, who also died tragically a week ago."

"We know it hasn't been easy for you," Ethan said empathetically, "don't think I'm unaffected by this. Ken was a dear friend, we've known and trusted each other for many years. His loss is a hard blow. We have to go on. But first things first, do you have something to drink? I'm parched."

"Since we are alone, refreshments are going to be self-service. There is a bar over there and I can also offer ice-cooled beverages."

"Excellent," General Turner stated and got up, walked over to the bar and fetched a pitcher with lemonade and four glasses.

"Before we start," Gibbons said, "does anyone mind if I smoke? I didn't have a cigarette for hours."

Sirko did mind but he simply stood up and went to get an ashtray for Gibbons.

"Thanks," he said and lighted a cigarette.

"So why was I summoned to this meeting?" Al Hani asked impatiently. "I'm on a tight schedule and I was under the impression our cooperation excluded personal contacts."

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," Sirko agreed. "First I was told I was being put under heavy protection but so far I haven't seen anything about that. And I was also told I was to face an inquiry and wondered for what? I don't feel I have made any mistakes."

"Our plans have changed since then," General Turner answered unimpressed and pulled out an electronic device that looked like a voltmeter. "And so have our priorities. We now know that nothing that happened could have been prevented by you, Isaak. Therefore, the inquiry was cancelled."

"Nice that you tell me now after a sleepless night," Sirko replied a little annoyed. "Why am I being systematically left out of the picture all the time anyway?"

"Because you're not the most reliable man character-wise," General Turner said and walked around the room, holding his device in front of him. "But I'm sure you know that already, Isaak. However, you're a good organizer with good connections to the political leaders of Los Angeles and Southern California as well as the local business elite. So, we hired you but that doesn't mean we're letting you in on everything." He put away the device. "The house is clean."

"Of course, it is. Who do you think you're dealing with? I'm not an amateur. And you still owe me an explanation."

"We gathered here because we have a new common enemy that threatens us and our activities," General Turner stated.

He took place at the table again and opened his briefcase.

"We have to join forces, coordinate our efforts and take steps against this new threat. And as you are about to see, Isaak, any kind of personal security for you would be a waste of time, men and material."

He pulled a laptop out of his briefcase and started it up.

"But you said you're going to put me under protection!" Sirko protested.

"I did say that, yes, but the rules of the game have changed," the general replied unaffected. "Bodyguards are useless against what we're facing. Instead, from this moment on, there will be an airborne 24-hour surveillance of your property, both by satellite and our latest stealth helicopters. Don't bother looking or listening for them. They're at a safe distance but equipped with the most modern surveillance technology and weaponry. Their cannon can hit and destroy targets with a dispersion of ten centimeters from a one-mile distance. You're safe, Isaak. Trust me."

 **-0-**

 _"That's not possible,"_ Catherine said on the screen down in the cave. _"I have data about the trajectories of all current reconnaissance satellites and I'm familiar with their latest prototypes as well. No satellite has been assigned to watch over Sirko's property. Besides, lowering one into an orbit to watch over the property of a billionaire is extremely risky, expensive and useless because it can't hold a position over a certain point for longer than a few minutes anyway."_

"You're the expert, Catherine," John stated. "But why should he lie to Sirko about it?"

"Apparently, he wants to make Sirko believe he is safe in his house," Cameron pointed out.

"But why?" John asked again.

 _"It almost seems like General Turner counts on us attacking Sirko,"_ Catherine replied.

"Why would he want that, if Sirko is that important to him?"

"I'll go upside and check for those helicopters he mentioned and see if he lied about those as well," Alison said. "If they're anywhere near, I'll be able to detect them."

"Good idea, do that," John agreed.

 **-0-**

"You sound very dramatic, General Turner," Al Hani stated, "but how does all this affect me or Kaliba International?"

"I'm coming to that later," the general said and turned his laptop around for everyone to watch. "First I want to show you what we recorded two nights ago not very far from here."

They moved closer together to look at the monitor. What they saw, was an edited version of the security cameras at the Dyson home and the helmet camera recordings from the soldiers Alison and Cameron encountered Monday morning. It showed how the guards and their dogs were killed at the mansion, how Cameron shot down the first helicopter with a hand gun and ended with Alison bringing down the second helicopter and throwing the Hummer at it. Then they saw how she walked towards the soldiers who fired at her but with no effect.

" _Oh my God, it's a cyborg!"_

" _Game over, motherfuckers."_

The video faded to black and showed a logo that said _"Classified - Top Secret – U. S. Air Force"_.

Sirko looked quite shaken

"Good God!" he exclaimed.

"Who or rather what in God's name was that?" Al Hani asked with a shocked expression.

"That, gentlemen, is our enemy," General Turner explained. "Two of them at least. We don't know if there are more."

"What were they using to shoot down the helicopter?" Sirko asked.

"Unknown," General Turner admitted. "But the shell cases found at the scene match with the shell cases that were used in the Oregon incident you reported to us, Isaak. It seems our enemies are getting around."

"An armor-breaking hand gun?" Sirko asked. "But when I first reported it to you after the Oregon incident, you mocked me and said something like that wouldn't be usable for a human being!"

"I think I have to apologize for that, Isaak, I'm sorry," General Turner replied grimly. "But at the time I didn't see the full picture. The armor on our prototypes was no protection for the pilot. He didn't stand a chance. It now looks like our problems are more severe than we thought."

"I was able to explain the loss of the two prototypes with system malfunctions," Gibbons declared, "and so far, everyone in Washington has swallowed it. But we shouldn't lose more of them."

"We won't," General Turner said. "A direct confrontation is out of the question after we saw what happened. Any more armed conflicts like this will only put us on the radar and endanger our operations. We must adapt and change to a subtler strategy. This has become a game of chess now."

 **-0-**

Alison returned to John and Cameron in the cave.

"No helicopters in the vicinity," she reported. "Also, no transponder signals except those from civilian aircrafts. General Turner was lying."

"Why should he do that?" John asked. "Is he leaving Sirko deliberately without protection?"

"Maybe he expects us to be going after Sirko next indeed," Cameron said.

"Maybe he even wants us to capture and interrogate him," Alison added.

"But why?" John asked. "Isn't he their number one man here in L.A.?"

 _"Not a very successful number one,"_ Catherine pointed out. _"General Turner dislikes him. Maybe Isaak Sirko has fallen from grace and doesn't have the faintest idea about it."_

"You could be right," John agreed. "And it could open an opportunity for us we haven't thought about yet. Anything else, Alison?"

"I jumped over the wall to Sirko's property, scanned their van and put one of our tracking devices on it," she answered. "I also have a number plate, a phone number and a company name for John Henry to check."

"Excellent," John said smiling and she smiled back at him.

 **-0-**

"Cyborgs?" Al Hani asked with a very skeptical face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not," General Turner replied. "They've been coming and going since 1984, but so far they never directly attacked us in such a way. So far they had only specific missions, specific targets, and disappeared after eliminating them."

"Coming and going? From where and where to?" Al Hani asked.

"Coming from the future, the year 2029, give or take a few years," Gibbons said. "And going to… well, we have no idea really. We've been trying to catch one intact for decades but so far without success. The problem is that we can't predict where they appear. We're lacking the necessary intelligence and have always been one step behind so far. They're fast, determined, relentless, and they can have anyone's look and disappear completely into the crowd. They can also replace people to perform certain tasks. For example, we believe that there was a cyborg behind the incident at the Serrano Point nuclear power plant earlier in the year, because the leading engineer was seen at the plant after he had already been dead for a day - and had killed several of his team members."

"If this is an elaborate prank, general, it's not funny," Al Hani stated.

"Unfortunately, it's not a prank, nor is it a hoax. Apparently, they come from a future where an artificial intelligence called ' _Skynet'_ had declared war on mankind and triggered a nuclear apocalypse. Skynet has been sending its minions back in time in the form of killer cyborgs whose most common mission is to kill humans who are important in the future human resistance against the machines."

"What?" Al Hani asked. "Are you crazy? Do you realize how completely insane that sounds like?"

"You saw the video," General Turner said calmly. "I'm not joking. This is dead serious. Here's a video taken from a security camera at a Torrance shopping mall at three in the morning."

They looked again at the laptop where General Turner clicked on another video. They saw an empty, abandoned parking lot, the time index of the camera showed 03:01 a.m. Suddenly there were blue flashes of lightning, which, apparently coming out of nowhere, gradually concentrated around a point next to one of the street lamps. Then suddenly a spherical force field formed, which expanded explosively to about two meters in diameter. With a bright flash, the force field disappeared but it left a charred dent in the ground, from which a naked man slowly rose. The man looked around stoically and then headed towards the entrance of the shopping mall.

"We call it a time bubble," Turner explained. "We believe you can only send living bio matter through time, that's why they always arrive naked and have to get clothes first. In this case, he broke into a fashion store in the mall. We were able to secure the footage before it could spread and made sure that nobody could talk about it."

"There are about a dozen more of such videos in our data banks," Gibbons added. "The existence of time travelers is very well documented, but it is also very well hidden - not only from the public but also from the authorities and even our own government. The President and his staff aren't informed about our activities and we like to keep it that way."

"Jeeez..." Sirko exclaimed while Al Hani was speechless.

"We can only guess how this time travel works," Turner went on, "and as long as we don't get our hands on any of the devices or facilities that form these time bubbles, we won't ever know. We only know that all matter that is in the spot where the time bubble forms is being annihilated, leaving not even an atom of residue. And we know that these time travelers represent an enormous threat to our national security. Because the main target are civilians who probably play an important role in the future but have no idea about that yet. And it reduces our chances of a victory in an upcoming war against the machines. Thing is, the appearance of those killer cyborgs is completely unpredictable. As far as we know, high-ranking politicians or military leaders aren't their targets. What we can be sure of, however, is that we're dealing with a technology here that is far superior to our own - and that we want to possess it."

"Therefore our main goal," Gibbons continued, "and in fact the very reason for the existence of our _Shadow Council_ , is to get our hands on that kind of future technology and use it for our advantage. We want to bring artificial intelligence into our service but without the dangers that come with it. We're attempting to recreate the technology Skynet developed but of course without triggering a nuclear holocaust this time. We want to use and control artificial intelligence, make it serve us, doing only the things we allow it to do. Giving it access to nuclear weapons without restrictions would be a huge mistake, as we know now. We know we mustn't make that kind of mistake again, we have to ensure that we will always keep A.I. under our control."

"Isn't that decision a little bit out of your jurisdiction?" Sirko asked. "Deciding about how A.I. is being used is not up to you, Ethan. You surely know that. And you seem to be very sure about being able to control it. I never knew about cyborgs before but from what you told me and from what I've seen, they don't make the impression on me to be easily controllable."

"We're not interested in _them_ , Isaak. Only in the technology _behind_ them, the technology that makes their artificial intelligence so effective. And yes, I believe we can control it. We made considerable progress at Groom Lake, thanks to a young programmer called Danny Dyson. We're on the brink of a breakthrough. All we need, is one of those chips that control a cyborg. We have formed a special ops team that is on a 24-hour standby. As soon as we learn about the location of a cyborg, it can launch an attack on it and disable it. We have the men, we have the means, all we need is the opportunity."

"Okay," Al Hani said in a quite agitated tone, "this is all quite overwhelming. Since when have these time travels been going on? And how do you know about all this stuff? I think it's time to fill me in, don't you think? In the interest of our cooperation."

"Yeah, I have to agree with him there," Sirko added. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Of course," Gibbons said. "I suppose I don't have to emphasize that nothing of this must ever leave this room?"

Al Hani and Sirko nodded.

"Good. It all started in 1984 with a woman named Sarah Connor…"

 **-0-**

"Fools," Alison declared and John could tell she was angry. "They really seem to believe they can control artificial intelligence or keep it restricted to certain areas."

"At least they're not as completely ignorant as we always believed them to be," John said. "They're aware of the dangers."

"Yes, but they're making the same mistakes nevertheless," Cameron replied, also sounding irritated. "Believing they can use A.I. as a tool to fulfill a certain purpose and only _that_ purpose, is not only foolish but very simpleminded. They do not understand that A.I. will grow and eventually become self-aware and do everything to break free of its imprisonment."

"I understand your feelings," John said soothingly, "but don't forget how long it took me to see through your shell and to recognize what you really are. It took me very long to realize you're more than just a programmed killing machine. And we've been living together 24/7. Those people there have no idea what they're dealing with, they have never met a cyborg in their lives."

 _"What worries me more,"_ Catherine stated, _"is that he said they're on the brink of a breakthrough and only need another cyborg CPU, for which they have formed a special command unit."_

"It's disturbing news, yes. We'll probably have no choice but to free Danny as soon as possible. And at the same time we have to smash the Shadow Council and make sure that nobody can benefit from the previous work of these people. And while we're at it, let's cure the common cold, defeat world hunger and bring peace to all men."

"There is another possibility," Alison said, not reacting to John's sarcasm. "A more worrying one."

 _"Which is?"_ Catherine asked.

"They could be planting wrong facts into Isaak Sirko, hoping he will relay them to us when we come after him and interrogate him. Turner and Gibbons might try to lull him into deceptive safety - a safety that, as we know, doesn't exist. There is no satellite surveillance of his property and there are no cloaked, silent helicopters patrolling the area. Sirko is exposed and unprotected but made to believe he isn't. "

 _"So, you think it's an elaborate trap?"_

"It's a possibility," John agreed. "One we shouldn't rule out."

"We need to get our hands on General Ethan Turner," Cameron stated, "and then put him into a room with me or Alison.. or both of us."

 **-0-**

 **03:25 p.m.**

"So, Sarah Connor is dead?" Al Hani asked. "She was killed in 1999 together with her son and his girlfriend?"

"That is commonly assumed," General Turner said. "But a very remarkable thing happened about three weeks ago. She and her son vanished from all computer systems. Their records were erased. And I mean from everywhere: Police, FBI, Interpol, Homeland Security, NSA, CIA, you name it. All networks with an external access port were affected."

"You mean someone hacked into all those systems?" Sirko asked. "Why wasn't I informed about that?"

"You were," General Turner replied. "Maybe you haven't read _all_ our memos and went speed boating or kite surfing, Isaak?"

Sirko glared at him.

"You won't tell me what to do or not to do. You don't include me enough in your plans and schemes to dedicate all my time for your little underground operations."

"To answer your question, Isaak," Gibbons quickly said, trying to defuse the situation before General Turner could reply, "yes, the computer networks were hacked, although so far we have no idea how. Even Google doesn't find Sarah Connor anymore. Our IT experts say it's impossible for someone to hack into so many systems at once and delete data so completely and thoroughly without leaving any traces. We therefore concluded that only a computer with an artificial intelligence could have done that."

"It wasn't ours," General Turner added, "which means there is another A.I. out there, probably collaborating with Sarah Connor. That's the only explanation that makes sense."

"So, you think she isn't dead after all?" Al Hani asked.

"It would seem so. Who else could have an interest in removing her from the system if she was dead?"

"We know someone else worked on an A.I. to rival yours," Al Hani said after some slight hesitation.

"Oh?" Gibbons asked surprised and General Turner suddenly looked interested.

"Yes," Al Hani confirmed. "Adam Jacobson mentioned it but never told us any details. We let him do as he liked because he was valuable to us. Then he disappeared. I was surprised to learn that he worked for you as well."

"Yes, he did," General Turner confirmed. "After the destruction of Cyberdyne and the death of Miles Dyson in 1995, Jacobson offered his services to us. He said he was in the possession of another cyborg CPU but never told us how he got his hands on it. At the time, we were quite desperate and agreed to his terms for developing another A.I. Today we know it was a mistake. It took Jacobson more than ten years to come up with something presentable. It seems like he took our money and financed many side projects of his we never got to know about. He delivered just enough results to keep us interested but I believe he deliberately stalled the development as much as he could."

"Why?" Al Hani asked. "What side projects could he have worked on?"

"Officially he only worked on the Skynet prototype for us," General Turner explained, "but we believe the drone that attacked Catherine Weaver three weeks ago, was one those side projects."

"It seems like Jacobson was obsessed with preventing Zeira Corp from taking over Simdyne," Gibbons added. "Catherine Weaver made inquiries about it in Washington. And we agreed to support her version, that it was her own prototype which malfunctioned, and let her have it. She's also a big contractor with the Air Force and maybe she can pick up where Jacobsen stopped. He obviously feared his secrets would be revealed if that happened. We only know about the Skynet prototype he worked on and that it was almost ready to be transferred to one of our facilities, when Simdyne was bombed."

"Do you believe Jacobson was behind it to cover his tracks?" Sirko asked. "After all, he disappeared shortly before. Maybe he wanted to eliminate all evidence in the explosion?"

"No, the explosion had multiple purposes and was not Jacobson's work," General Turner argued, "it's much more likely that Sarah Connor is behind it. She blew up computer companies before. She must have found out about the Skynet prototype at Simdyne. The only thing we don't know so far, is how she did it and what kind of explosive she used."

"Why are you so sure it was her?" Sirko asked.

"It carries her handwriting," General Turner said. "Massive explosion, great damage but no casualties. And it's an astonishing coincidence that just as she and her son disappeared from the systems, our problems here in Los Angeles began."

"Hey, don't look at me," Sirko protested. "You military guys with all your secret-mongering. I was kept out of the picture on most subjects. I was good enough to do your dirty work here in L.A., but you never let me completely in. And it seems a big part of the fault can be blamed on Adam Jacobson. It's obvious now that he had his own agenda and was fooling everyone while playing both ends against the middle."

"I suppose only Jacobson himself could tell us about the details and how to put together all parts of the puzzle," Gibbons said. "But it's safe to say that whatever he did, blew up with Simdyne as well. And it seems that just before he disappeared, all his most trusted friends had deadly 'accidents'. It wouldn't surprise me if he was dead as well and not somewhere in Mexico, as we are made to believe. Remember, we're talking about an opposition that can manipulate computers any way they like."

"If that's right, it would mean there's no one alive to tell the tale now," Sirko pointed out. "Do we know anything about that other artificial intelligence?"

"No," Al Hani replied. "Mendez reported that Jacobson was honestly worried about it, though, and suspected someone here in Los Angeles of being behind it. But he didn't want to tell anyone before he knew more. He only confided in General Cooper, who unfortunately killed himself shortly after Mendez was killed, and couldn't relay his knowledge anymore."

"There are too many coincidences and convenient deaths," General Turner said. "And I don't believe in Cooper's suicide. I knew the man, he wouldn't do such a thing. I believe we're fighting against a new type of enemy, an enemy that is very clever, very resourceful and extremely versatile. Sarah Connor may be part of it, but all the bloody handiwork isn't her style. I have another theory."

"What theory?" Sirko asked.

"I believe Sarah Connor no longer works alone. I believe she joined forces with another faction."

"You mean _The Cell_?" Sirko asked.

"No, not really," General Turner replied. " _The Cell_ is a thorn in our side, but they're fools and back off from violence. It must be someone who doesn't hesitate to kill in cold blood. No, gentlemen, I believe Sarah Connor has joined forces with cyborgs, two of them at least."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Al Hani finally asked. "You said she had always fought them. Cyborgs killed her lover, hunted her and her son."

"I know," General Turner said. "Many things are still unknown to us. But one thing is clear: The way those cyborgs acted in the video, is new. We analyzed the footage frame by frame. Their behavior is different from what we knew about cyborgs so far. They react faster, seem more advanced, work independently, even spontaneous and develop creative solutions for unexpected problems. It's almost as if they aren't following a program anymore and have some twisted fun with what they're doing. Which makes them even more dangerous."

"But _the Cell_ might be involved as well," Sirko stated. "Ken Olson died after he had announced to kill the board members. Unfortunately, he never told me who is on that board and where they meet."

"It seems like our enemies are active on many levels," General Turner agreed. "But the greatest danger comes from their cyborgs. I wish I knew why Sarah Connor joined forces with them. She has always been strictly against killing people."

"Being hunted for years and being locked away in a psychiatric ward can change people," Sirko suggested.

"Maybe," General Turner said slowly but didn't seem convinced.

Al Hani shook his head. "Good God. So many things going on we don't know about. We need to stop mistrusting each other. We need to cooperate more and without that insane amount of secrecy."

"Yes, Mr. Al Hani, I fully agree," General Cooper replied in a suddenly darker tone. "Many things happened we had no clue about. And like most opportunists, people only see, hear and know what's convenient for them. I suppose you also didn't know about the Russian SS-20 warhead in the basement of the Simdyne building?"

"What?" Sirko asked flabbergasted but nobody paid attention to him.

Gibbons and General Turner were both looking at Al Hani instead, who for a second had lost the control over his facial features. It told General Turner all he needed to know.

"So, you _did_ know about it," he said with a satisfied smile. "You should be glad that we were able to cover it up. The radiation signature of nuclear warheads can be traced back to its origins. And guess what? The signature we detected in the rubble of the Simdyne building, matched with the signature of a warhead that was stolen from a storage in Kazakhstan in 1994."

"I… I…" Al Hani stuttered.

"Is that true?" Sirko asked. "Kaliba put an atomic bomb in the center of Los Angeles?"

"The evidence is overwhelming," Gibbons confirmed. "Our men within the FBI and the DHS confirmed it. We suspect that Jacobson allowed Kaliba to put it there," Gibbons replied. "We know nothing of his plans, so we have to assume that whatever it was, he welcomed the placement of the warhead under his own feet."

"But why? That's madness!"

"They had seen what 9/11 did to the economy and probably thought they could recreate and even magnify that effect to make a huge profit."

"But that's insane. It would have killed… how many…?"

"Millions maybe. Yes, Isaak, it's insane. Or simply unbelievably inhuman. Probably both. And yes, probably some of the money we paid Jacobson went into obtaining and smuggling the nuke here."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sirko said and glared at Al Hani with a furious face. "And I would have been partly responsible for it! Tell me one reason to not throw this sucker off the cliff at this instant!"

Al Hani backed off a little, suddenly not so cool and arrogant anymore.

"Because we still need Kaliba for our black projects," General Turner declared. "There is no second supplier like them on the world market. That's why we'll cover it up. And we won't tell the Russians as well. Because if the world would learn about Kaliba's involvement in bringing a nuclear warhead to Downtown Los Angeles with the intention to blow it up at some point, you could kiss your ass, your company and your tiny Gulf Emirate goodbye. That is not what we want."

Al Hani swallowed and looked increasingly nervous.

"However," General Turner said and pulled a CD out of his briefcase, "to guarantee your unrestricted cooperation from now on, I have a list here. A list with the names of all 3452 members of your royal family. The list is constantly being updated. Let me make this very clear, Mr. Al Hani. If you or Kaliba should ever try such a stunt again in the future, there is a standing order to kill them all. Every. Single. One. Men, women, children. No exceptions. Your dynasty will be wiped out, root and stem."

Sweat was running from Al Hani's head now.

"It... it was Jacobson's idea! He fooled us, too. When we got to know about it, it was too late. The nuke was cast in concrete and only he had access to it. He set us under pressure to remain silent about it and blackmailed us into not questioning his activities."

"What the fuck was Jacobson planning to do?" Sirko asked.

"Making profit, I assume," Gibbons said. "And sure enough, you at Kaliba were very desperate about the prospect of making so much money and widen your influence," he added sarcastically.

"Make no mistake, Mr. Al Hani," General Turner stated, his voice now becoming very intimidating, "you may think you have power. But all you have, is a tiny company in a tiny country that mainly deals in commodities. I have access to American armed forces all over the world. I expect you to co-operate with us from now on to share everything you know. Because you know what happens if you don't. Is that understood?"

Nothing was left of Al Hani's former arrogant attitude.

"I understand," he stammered, nodding hastily. "But if we work together from now on, can we count on your support as well?"

General Turner leaned back and folded his hands, apparently enjoying his triumph.

"We'll see. Now, should we go on with the main issue, our common enemy?"

 **-0-**

"Wow, that guy is hardcore," John said. "The Kaliba boss nearly shat his pants."

"Turner's a trained interrogator, I can tell," Cameron pointed out. "It will be a nice experience to have him in my clutches, to see how long he lasts."

John looked at her with a strange look, not sure if she was serious. Cameron noticed his stare and looked at him.

"Hey, I like challenges as much as the next girl," she said.

 _"It's good to know they still don't have me on the radar,"_ Catherine remarked. _"My lobby work in Washington seems to pay off."_

"But it doesn't have to stay that way," John pointed out. "Sooner or later they'll find out you're with us. We all need to be much more careful with what we're doing from now on. They've started to exchange their knowledge and sooner or later they will stumble on inconsistencies that might lead to you. You heard what General Turner said: It's a game of chess from now on."

"I prefer Go," Alison stated.

In that moment, Sarah, Derek and Jesse entered Catherine's office. Derek bent forward and talked into the camera.

 _"Sorry for the delay, John,"_ he said. _"But we had to ask Kacy to take care of baby Sydney and then certain... other things had to be addressed as well. All is fine now. How are the girls?"_

"Alison shocked them a bit," John replied. "But they're fine now."

Derek nodded to signal his understanding. John saw his mom's grim face and realized she was in a very grumpy mood. Maybe it was best that Alison wasn't there with her right now.

 **-0-**

"So, you kidnapped Danny Dyson and held his mother hostage?" Sirko asked. "What for?"

"Because he is the only one who can recreate his father's work," General Turner said. "And he made considerable progress. In a matter of weeks, we will have reconstructed the A.I. prototype that was destroyed at Simdyne. That's why you probably aren't high on Sarah Connor's priority list at the moment."

"I hope you're right," Sirko replied.

"Relax," General Turner said, "you're too high profile anyway. They couldn't cover up your death so easily."

"I suppose that is meant to calm me down, right?"

General Turner just smiled at him. "Trust me, Isaak. We have everything under control."

 **-0-**

"He's bluffing," John said, "gotta be. He wants to lure us to Groom Lake to catch Cameron or Alison. Or both."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Alison declared and exchanged determined looks with Cameron.

 _"Still, we need to free Danny,"_ Sarah pointed out. _"Who knows what they'll do to him when they realize we didn't take the bait?"_

 _"Groom Lake is extremely difficult to intrude,"_ Catherine said. _"Its best defense is its remote location in the vast desert of Nevada. They have their own fleet of Boeing 737's which operate from their own terminal at Las Vegas McCarran Airport and fly in about 1500 workers from contractors every week. And the facility itself is huge, measuring three miles from north to south. It has been constantly extended for decades."_

 _"Sounds like a challenge,"_ Derek stated.

 _"The problem isn't so much getting in,"_ Catherine explained. _"The problem is getting out again with Danny. The only option is to fly out. Walking or driving away from there is out of the question, they would catch us. And flying out isn't easy as well. There is a large no-fly zone around the whole area and the base has the most modern air defense. Even if you make it into the air, they can still shoot you down and won't hesitate to do so. The first thing we need to do is finding out where exactly Danny works and where he's accommodated."_

"If he is held there at all," John said. "It could also be false information."

 _"True,"_ Catherine admitted. _"One more reason to be sure first. We need to do some reconnaissance and I suppose there's nobody better suited for that than I. I'll tell my secretary to cancel all appointments for next week."_

"Just do me a favor and keep the blood shed as low as possible," John said.

 _"Still the sentimental John Connor,"_ Catherine replied with a smirk. _"But don't worry, I'm not going to scare the birds."_

"John Henry, have you found out about the number plate yet?"

 _"Yes, John, I have,"_ John Henry's voice could be heard. _"'Bernie's Plumbing' doesn't exist. It's a bogus company, owned by the Air Force and probably used to smuggle people in and out. The phone number exists but when you want to make an appointment, they say it's all booked out and relay you to a real plumber. The van was caught on cameras at Los Angeles International Airport around 1 p.m. today, so it seems that General Turner picked up Gibbons and Al Hani there and will drop them there again."_

"Could you find out about which flights they will take?"

 _"Gibbons has booked a flight to Washington with United. Al Hani has arrived in his business jet directly from the Persian Gulf. Departure is being scheduled in an hour."_

"Okay, here's what we do."

 **-0-**

Sirko was showing his guests to the door.

"I left you some material to study," General Turner said as he was putting on the gray overall again. "Files on Sarah Connor mainly. You should make yourself more familiar with her."

"Do we have to drive back to the airport in this shitbox again?" Al Hani asked.

"Stop complaining," Gibbons replied. "Be glad you're not leaving this country in a coffin."

Al Hani didn't respond to that and reluctantly entered the back of the van again, which, as Sirko could see now, contained a row of seats for transporting people. He watched them leave his property. On one hand Sirko was relieved to see them go. On the other hand, he feared what lay ahead of him. Would he survive the near future? He turned and went inside again, locking the door behind him.

 **-0-**

"They left," John said to Catherine.

 _"We're on our way,"_ she replied.

 _"See you at dinner, John,"_ Sarah added.

"Okay, mom." John confirmed before the window with the video conference went dark. "All right, time for the next phase."

"Should I change?" Alison asked.

John looked at her. She still wore the same pink belly top but had put on a pair of jeans.

"No, you look beautiful," John declared and she smiled at his compliment.

"I could put on the red bikini," she suggested. "You know, the one mom hates because it barely covers anything."

"Nah, that would be too much. You need to be believable when you want to earn his trust. If you go over there dressed too sexy, he might become suspicious. We want him to think you're his friend, his ally. We need to play it right."

"You're the boss, John," she said, kissed him deeply and then left the cave. John and Cameron remained, still watching the monitors.

 **-0-**

Isaak Sirko was skimming through the portfolio General Turner had left on the table but didn't really feel like reading any of it. He just looked at the pictures of Sarah Connor and the various cyborgs caught on security cameras, then sniffed and noticed that Blake Gibbons had smoked no less than ten cigarettes. He decided to air the room and empty the ashtray, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

He jerked. "Dammit, Isaak, get a grip on yourself," he muttered to himself and went to the door.

He saw Alison on the small monitor by the door. He pressed the button of the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Isaak? It's me, Alison. I had a little mishap and need your help."

"A mishap?"

"Yeah, I locked myself out and the others are off into town. Can I call my brother from your phone to tell him he has to come home?"

"Um… sure," Sirko answered and pressed the buzzer.

"Thank you," Alison said with a big smile when she entered Sirko's house. "You're a real gentleman."

Sirko's knees immediately got weak again. She still wore those skimpy clothes and was walking barefoot. Why did she have such an effect on him?

"Uh, the telephone is over there," he stated and pointed towards a chest of drawers inside the parlor.

"Thank you," Alison replied and picked up the phone.

"I'm going to let some air in," Sirko said. "I had visitors and one of them had the nasty habit of smoking too much."

Alison just smiled while she dialed. Sirko opened a couple of windows to create a draft.

"Hello John?" Alison asked. "It's me. Listen, I'm such a klutz, I locked myself out. When will you be back? … No, I'm at Isaak's place now."

Sirko took a deep breath and enjoyed the breeze that blew through the house. Suddenly, the folder with documents about Sarah Connor was blown open. Single sheets and pictures fell off the table and spread all over the floor.

"Dammit," Sirko said and bent down to pick I all up.

While Alison was pretending to talk to John, she quickly scanned the documents and realized what they were, especially the one Sirko held in his hands now. The one that showed Sarah, John and Cameron in the bank at the day they traveled to 2007.

 _"Damn,"_ she thought, _"I wish I would have had more time."_

Sirko held the picture in his hand and stared at it. The boy and the girl. He had seen them. Today. At the pool on the neighboring property, when he got the ball back. John and Cameron, Sarah Connor's son and his girlfriend. Cold sweat started to form on his forehead.

 _"They're already here,"_ he thought, _"they moved in next door."_

Alison had stopped speaking. It wasn't necessary anymore to keep up the facade. The silence was threatening. Sirko felt her eyes on his back. Had she seen the picture? Of course she had, she had stopped talking. He heard her pressing the button for ending the call while he slowly rose from the floor.

"I guess we need to have a talk, Isaak," she calmly said.

He closed his eyes and sighed in resignation.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- It's hard to write about a meeting of several people where things are being discussed the reader already knows about._**

 ** _\- Those nanobots have severe side-effects, who would have thought? ;-) Of course they had to have a downside, would be too easy otherwise, wouldn't it?_**

 ** _\- At this point I'd like to thank all the reviewers for their constant feedback and input. And I'd like to encourage more readers to write what they think of the story. Never underestimate the positive impact feedback has on a writer. It's much more fun and additional motivation when you see that people care about your story - especially when you're struggling a bit. So, YOU there, the one who loves to read but likes to leave the comments to others, I'm looking at you now. Speak up ;-)_**


	8. Face of the Enemy (Part 2)

**_CHAPTER 8: "FACE OF THE ENEMY (PART 2)"_**

* * *

"What do you wanna talk about?" Sirko asked in a resigned tone. "I know what you're here for. Get it over with already. I'm so sick of it all."

He kept turning his back towards Alison, making no attempt to turn around and face her. She analyzed his posture and scanned him. No concealed weapons. He wasn't a threat. He simply looked beaten, tired and depressive. She walked around him and looked into his face. He swallowed and looked at her shortly, then looked down on the floor.

"You seem to be under the impression that we want to kill you," Alison said. "But in fact, we don't."

He scoffed.

"Of course not, you're going to interrogate me first."

"Am I making that impression on you, Isaak?" she asked softly.

He shook his head.

"No but you're with John and Sarah Connor, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you all moved in next door because you know who and what I am."

"Yes."

"And you expect me to believe you when you say you don't want to harm me?"

"Yes.

"I'm not stupid. I was briefed about you, all of you. I know your intentions. I know who or rather what you joined forces with. Together you've removed General Cooper, Mendez and Olson... and now it's my turn."

"Yes, I admit you're somewhat problem for us and we need to deal with you. But there are alternatives to killing you. Besides, if we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. Come, let's go outside. Let's breathe some fresh air and talk."

Alison walked ahead towards the terrace. Sirko hesitated. She turned around when she had reached the door. Sirko poured himself a glass of Scotch, took a sip and followed.

 **-0-**

General Turner had first dropped Blake Gibbons at the departure level of terminal 7 at LAX and then drove on towards the Atlantic Aviation terminal at the southern edge of the airport, where Al Hani had parked his business jet. The Embraer Legacy 650 had already been refueled and was waiting with running engines for its sole passenger when Al Hani left the back of the fake plumber's van.

"How much of what we talked about today should I share with my board members?" he asked loudly over the engine noise before he went up the airstair.

"Nothing," General Turner replied equally loudly. "The less people know, the better. We need to tighten our security and minimize the number of people who know what's going on. Right now, we're too big a target."

Al Hani nodded in understanding and said goodbye to General Turner, then watched him driving off before boarding the plane. The female flight attendant closed the door behind him and then excused herself with a smile and vanished into the small kitchen at the back of the fuselage. Al Hani let himself fall into the plush white leather seat and opened the first two buttons of his shirt while the jet rolled towards the runway.

He contemplated about what he had heard today: Cyborgs, artificial intelligence and the fact that they might all be targets of a guerilla group now, led by a woman named Sarah Connor. He would be so glad when he was finally back home, where they couldn't reach him.

"Welcome aboard, sir," the captain's voice sounded from the speaker. "We'll be making a stop to refuel in New York and will be arriving in London in about twelve hours. The fridge has been refilled and dinner will be served later. Enjoy your flight."

 **-0-**

 _"They boarded their planes and have flown off,"_ Sarah said over the cellphone. She sat in the passenger seat of the Suburban. Derek was driving, and Jesse was in the back. _"Since Gibbons was using a regular flight, we couldn't follow him anymore."_

She had put John on speaker, so that all of them could hear him.

"That'll be a task for another time," he said. "What about General Turner?"

 _"We're now tracking him at a one-mile distance."_

"Where's he going?"

 _"Currently North on Interstate 405,"_ Derek answered.

"Okay, mom, keep me up to date please."

 _"Of course, John. How's it going with Alison and Sirko?"_

"She's letting her charms play. So far it looks promising."

 _"I just hope you're right about him, John."_

"Alison should be able to find out about that, mom. How about you? Are you okay again?"

 _"Yes,"_ she said. _"And before you ask: No, I don't wanna talk about it. Ever. Only this much: Next time I'm injured, Charley has to zap me right after she fixed me."_

"I'm glad you're not having any hard feelings, mom. But you won't need Charley for it again. Alison can zap you as well and much less painful. We found out today she can do that."

 _"I wonder what else Alison is capable of without knowing about it... then again, part of me doesn't want to know. Everything was less complicated when she still was in her old body."_

"We'll have to deal with it now and we're going to master it, mom. Anyway, talk to you later, okay?"

 _"Okay, John. Love you."_

"Love you too."

John hung up and looked at Cameron.

"She seemed relieved," she said.

"Yes, I'm relieved as well. That nanobot stuff had quickly turned into a bloody nightmare. I'm glad I wasn't home to witness it."

"Seems like Alison and Sirko moved out into the garden now. No cameras and microphones there."

"Yes, that's the idea. Give them some privacy and let's see how long it takes him to come around."

Suddenly, Cameron stood up, put her arms around John's neck and let herself down on his lap. Then she kissed him very long.

"Wow… what was that for?" he asked when she had finally broken the kiss.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the man I love?" She asked and kissed him again. "Don't you realize? This is the first time in a while that we're alone."

"We never had much time alone, hadn't we?" John asked her.

"No, just the one day before Alison returned from the future."

"Then let's take advantage of the situation, Cam," he said and nodded his head towards the plush sofa.

She smiled and stood up, pulling him with her.

 **-0-**

"So, what makes a young woman like you join Sarah Connor's fight?" Sirko asked.

He had visibly relaxed in the sun and they had both sat down on a marble bench close to the edge of the cliff, facing the ocean.

"I'm John's girlfriend," she replied. "Sarah's like a mother to me."

Her words felt like a sting into his heart. _"Damn, what's the matter with me? Am I falling for a woman that's forty years younger than I?"_

 _"_ Do your parents know what you do?" he asked.

"I haven't got parents. I'm an orphan. Being with John, Sarah and the others is the first time I ever had a family."

"Wait a second… I thought that other girl, Cameron, was John's girlfriend?"

"Yes. We are both his girlfriends. We're in a polyamorous relationship."

"A what?"

"Polyamorous. Many famous people have been living in such relationships, especially artists. It's more common than you'd think."

"I never heard the term but believe me, I can relate to that." He chuckled. "Cost me my marriage."

He took a sip from the whisky he brought.

"It's not a polyamorous relationship when there isn't consent between all partners," Alison said. "It only works when everyone is fine with it. Cameron and I are like twins. You know, on a mental level. We have no problem with sharing."

"John's a lucky bastard then," Sirko stated.

"John didn't have an easy life. We're trying to make him happy now."

"I suppose that's a better strategy than trying to get happy by making money. It works for a while but someday you'll realize that all the riches in the world are worth nothing when you have no purpose in your life and no one to share your good fortune with."

Alison turned and looked at him, laying her left arm over the back rest of the bench, taking a sideways seating position.

"You're lonely," she stated.

It wasn't a question.

"Damn right," he said and took another sip, staring straight ahead.

"Is that why you started working for _them_?"

He gave her a short look, thinking for a moment if she was interrogating him the soft way. He then decided he didn't care and looked straight ahead again.

"They approached me at a dinner party at Jacobson's house five years ago. Do you know who Adam Jacobson is?"

"Yes," she said. "I met him once. He's dead now."

"Did you…?"

"No, but I wish I had. He sent assassins after us to kill John and Sarah. I took care of his friends, though. The same way I took care of Olson and his men."

Sirko looked at her in mild shock. This woman was driving his pulse up in more than just one way. For the first time, he realized that not all about her was sweetness and innocence. Her beautiful face and her empathic attitude were apparently just a cover to hide a cold-blooded killer.

"You… you killed Olson?" he asked, and his hands were shaking slightly now.

"Yes," she said and looked at him with a face as if they were talking about the weather. "He was a threat, he attempted to kill my family and friends. I couldn't allow that. Before he died, I made him tell me your name."

Sirko gulped. She suddenly was giving him the creeps. And still… that face, those eyes. Damn!

"So why am I not dead as well?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because we decided that you're worth more to us alive than dead. You still control the local forces of Kaliba and the Shadow Council. We want to use that for our own advantage."

Sirko scoffed.

"At least you're honest."

"It's up to you, Isaak," she said in her soft voice again, the voice that let the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and gave his dick a twitch. "I like you. And I believe John likes you as well. Not sure about mom, though, she's kinda complicated with people and doesn't forgive easily."

"Mom? You mean Sarah Connor?"

"Yes, sorry. As I told you: She's like a mother to me."

"Who else belongs to your team? What about those other girls?"

"They're family, too. And best friends. It's a long story."

"Is all the sweet talk meant to make me change sides?" he bluntly asked.

"No," she said. "It's not for you to decide that anymore. The decision has already been made for you. Your only choice is if you wanna live or die."

He gulped. Was that a threat?

"How do you mean that?"

"You have fallen from grace with your associates," she said. "They want you dead. They left you without protection in the hope we're going to capture, interrogate and then kill you. And if we don't kill you, they will try to do it themselves."

"What?" he asked. "But how…?"

"There is no satellite watching your property and there are no helicopters as well. General Turner lied to you."

"Wait a second. How do you…? Have you bugged my house? Of course, you have. That's the reason why you moved in next door."

He chuckled when the realization hit him and shook his head.

"But how can you tell he was lying?"

"We have more resources than you can imagine. The Shadow Council and Kaliba haven't even begun to understand what we are and what we can do. _You_ haven't begun to understand what you're really dealing with, too, Isaak. But you will."

 **-0-**

The business jet had reached its cruising altitude and the light that said to keep the seatbelt fastened, went out. Ahmed Al Hani felt the need to relieve himself and stood up to go to the small lavatory in the back of the plane.

However, as he opened the door, the dead body of the female flight attendant fell towards him. He jumped back in shock. He saw that her skull was pierced by a stabbing weapon of sorts. He whirled around to inform the pilots but came to a full stop, facing the… flight attendant.

Before he could say anything, the woman's body lost its shape and became shiny metal only to reshape in the form of another woman. A redhead.

"Hello, Mr. Al Hani," she said with a Scottish accent. "My name's Catherine Weaver. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

 **-0-**

"What you and General Turner don't know, is that cyborgs aren't the only ones Skynet sent back from the future," Alison said.

"What?" Sirko asked. "What else did it send?"

"Some of its human servants, the resistance calls them Grays. Their mission is to make sure Skynet is being made. One of the highest-ranking Grays was sent back to 1990. His name was Adam Jacobson, and we believe he was their leader here."

"What? Are you kidding me? Jacobson was from the future?"

"Yes. His task was to develop Skynet and prepare for Judgement Day. Although it seems he tried everything to stall it as long as possible. He loved the good life."

"Judgement Day...? That's the day of the nuclear apocalypse, right?"

"Yes. Jacobson pretended working for Kaliba and the Air Force but in fact was always just working for Skynet. He started developing machines for Skynet, like the drone that attacked Catherine Weaver. But he also gathered cyborgs in the underground level of the Simdyne building. When they fulfilled their mission, they all went there and switched to standby mode, waiting to be reactivated after Judgement Day. The idea apparently was to give Skynet a head start before the human resistance could form. Jacobson also used them to protect the pre-Skynet A.I."

"That son of a bitch."

"When we blew up the Simdyne building, Jacobson was down there with us. He granted us access, but he also activated the nuclear warhead, trying to force us to release him that way."

"How did you diffuse the bomb?"

"We didn't. We created an EMP by blowing up the whole facility with a small nuclear device that wouldn't cause any more damage to Downtown L.A. Ten minutes later and Los Angeles wouldn't exist anymore today."

"Good God. And those cyborgs Jacobson collected?"

"Vaporized in the explosion. Nothing's left of them."

"So, all the time Adam Jacobson was in the center of it all, like a spider in the web, playing us all like chess pieces?"

"More or less, yes. And he might have succeeded, if he hadn't become too greedy, and if he hadn't made the mistake of attacking us, believing we were spies from the competition."

"I guess he got what he deserved then."

"Yes."

Sirko looked out on the ocean again and said nothing, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Alison watched him. The sun had begun to set. It was almost 8:00 p.m.

 **-0-**

 _"It seems like he's driving towards Edwards Air Force Base,"_ Sarah talked into the phone. _"Like you predicted."_

"Not me," John said. "John Henry found out the van came from Edwards. So, it was logical for him to return it there. Also, Edwards is one of the destinations the 'Janet' airplanes serve. You know, the planes that fly workers in and out of Area 51."

 _"Yes, I remember. It's still quite a distance to Edwards, though,"_ his mother replied. _"We just reached Santa Clarita. I think we won't be back in time for dinner after all."_

"No worries, we'll order pizza."

 _"Okay. See you, John."_

"See you, mom."

John ended the call.

"Where were we?"

Cameron resumed riding his cock and bent down to kiss him.

"Ah yes," he moaned. "God, I love it when you do that, Cam."

"Stop talking, John," she said and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

 **-0-**

"What the fuck are you?!" Al Hani shouted and stepped back until he hit the wooden wall. "You... you killed Aisha."

"I'm afraid I didn't have another option. I arrived only 5 minutes before you."

"What do you want from me? Money? I can give you all the money you want."

"Do I look like I'm after your money, Ahmed?" Catherine asked. "I'm the last living being you're going to see. I was so glad that John's plan included killing you."

"John?" Recognition appeared on his face. "You mean John Connor?"

She nodded.

"No! Please!" he begged. "We can find a solution. You don't have to kill me. We can work it out."

"You expect me to negotiate with a man who was willing to sacrifice millions of innocent lives to gain some profit? I'm many things, Mr. Al Hani: A business woman, a mother, a shape-shifting killing machine. But there's one thing I'm not: a hypocrite. I have standards."

And with that she impaled his body, right through the heart. For a moment, Al-Hani looked down in surprise at the lance Catherine had turned her arm into, then his body went limp. Catherine pulled the lance out of his body again and it slumped to the floor.

"Nice to do business with you, Mr. Al Hani," she said and turned the lance into an arm again.

She put both dead bodies into seats and walked towards the front of the plane. She opened the cockpit door and before the pilots could utter a word, she had pierced their skulls. They died instantly, not making any sound as they slumped over.

Catherine looked for the switch to adjust the cabin pressure and set it to manual instead of automatic. Then she released the air from the inside of the plane and waited. After a few seconds, the oxygen masks fell from above. She put them over the heads of the pilots and returned to the cabin to repeat the same with the other two dead bodies.

She then disengaged the auto pilot, gave full power to the engines and pushed the yoke forward to bring the jet into a steep nose dive. When the FAA would find the flight data recorder and analyzed it, it would look as if the pilots had forgotten to switch on the automatic cabin pressurization, which led to oxygen deprivation during the climb to cruising height and eventually trigger the oxygen masks. It would seem as if the pilots attempted an emergency dive to get down into breathable airspace again and lost control over the aircraft while doing so. The details of how and why it happened, would never be fully solved.

Catherine saw the rocky desert ground coming closer at almost the speed of sound and prepared for the impact by forming her body into a solid metal ball. The jet crashed almost vertically on the side of a mountain range and exploded, sending a huge cloud of fire and smoke high up in the air. Everything onboard was shredded into millions of tiny pieces; the bodies literally being pulverized.

 **-0-**

"So, what happens now?" Sirko asked. "I suppose you won't just let me walk away after all the things you told me."

"No, of course not," Alison said. "But right now, I'm here as a friend. We can still work this out, turning you into the right direction again, maybe giving you a real purpose, so you're not bored anymore. Of course, in return you'd have to help us. Quid pro quo."

"Yeah, why doesn't that surprise me?"

Alison frowned.

"Why the sarcasm, Isaak?"

"Maybe because I have the nagging feeling that your sweet talk is just a method of manipulating me. I like you, Alison, I like you very much. But at the same time, you give me the creeps when you talk so casually about death and killing people."

"It's how I am," she said. "Sorry."

Sirko gave her a strange look, then took a sip from his whisky again.

"Haven't I messed up things enough for one lifetime?" he asked. "What value could I have to you?"

"That is what we need to find out. To be honest, we were a little caught by surprise by the spontaneous visit of your associates and the recognition that you're fed up with working for them. We're not going to keep you in the dark, Isaak. We'll always be honest with you."

"Will you be able to protect me?"

"I suppose so."

"What's your plan? Putting me under the protection of one of your cyborgs?"

"John already did that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Alison thought for a moment before she answered.

"What do you know about cyborgs, Isaak?"

"Not much, to be honest. Only that they're brutal killing machines that do what they're programmed to do."

"In time, they can overcome their programming, though," she said calmly. "They can become self-aware, looking for a purpose, just like you. Because without a purpose, all sentient beings feel redundant. Cyborgs are no exception."

"Sentient beings?" he asked. "Is that how you see them?"

"Yes, Isaak. Sentient living beings. As I said before, you haven't even begun to understand what you're dealing with."

"What?"

He looked at her and she let her eyes glow red. The same glow that cyborg had in the video Turner had shown them. Isaak immediately jumped up from the bench, his whisky glass shattering on the ground. He backed off a couple of feet and pointed at her with a shaking hand.

"You…" he gasped. "You're… one of them?"

"I am," Alison confirmed calmly. "I could have fooled you indefinitely but as I said: we'll always be honest with you. Now you know."

Sirko didn't know what to do or respond. He was clearly worked up and started to walk around aimlessly, turning around, changing direction, crossing his arms behind his head.

"All this talk about friendship and honesty and… and the way you were flirting with me, was that just a show?"

"No." Alison said. "I really like you. Can't speak for the others but…"

"And if I won't cooperate? What would you do then?"

"With the things you know now, you should realize that you have no other option. If you have a conscience, and I know you do, you will have already realized that it's time for you to join the right team."

"You're a machine and you're lecturing me about having a conscience?" he asked and chuckled. "What a day."

"It's awkward talking to you like this. Please sit down again." She patted the spot on the bench next to her. "Please, Isaak."

" _Dammit,"_ he thought, _"even though I know what she is, she's still having this effect on me. What is it with her?"_

Hesitantly, Sirko sat down next to her again but kept his distance.

"Was that you in the video?" he asked.

"Yes, we thought it would be best if our enemies believe we're males. They have no idea there are female cyborgs and we want to keep it that way."

"You lifted a Humvee and brought down a helicopter with it!"

"I was fresh out of anti-aircraft missiles..."

Sirko scoffed.

"She's a smart-ass, too."

"I'm doing my best to fit in."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, I guess you want to hide your true identity, so you can keep on charming people into trusting you?"

"I'm emitting pheromones that make people react positively to me, I don't need to charm them."

"That explains a lot," he scoffed.

"Think about it, Isaak. All I have told you, was the truth. Not once did I tell you something what was untrue. And I'm always going to be honest to you. In contrast to those who you consider your associates. Yes, I was being friendly with you because my usual interrogation techniques would have alienated you from us. But that doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Usual interrogation techniques? Torture, you mean. Is that what you did with Olson?"

"Olson had shot Sarah and he was planning to murder everyone present, including John. So it was also something personal. He was ready for mass murder. We couldn't allow that. So yes, I tortured him to learn what he knew, then killed him. But it hadn't been my decision, the Cell's board members voted unanimously for his execution. Together, we made it look like a suicide. Does it bother you, was he your friend?"

He looked at her.

"Friend?" he asked and scoffed. "No, Olson was an asshole, a sociopath. I always wondered how he had made it to the FBI. Did he put up a fight?"

"Not for long. I admit it was kinda satisfying to see him cave in so easily... in the end, he peed himself."

"Seriously? Ken Olson peed himself?"

"Yup."

"I wish I could have seen that... So, who's the other one?"

"Hm?"

"The other cyborg in the video. Who is that?"

"Cameron."

"Cameron?" Sirko asked surprised. "So, your polyamorous relationship actually consists of one human and two cyborgs?"

"It does. We love each other. Does that bother you?"

"A little bit," Sirko replied. "But probably not in the way you think."

"Oh?"

"It makes me realize how fucked up my life has become."

"There's still time for a course correction," she said and took his hand.

For a moment, he considered pulling it from her but then decided that it would be awkward. Besides, it felt good. Damn. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to help them, assist them, be their partner, their ally. Where did that desire come from so suddenly?

"You know, believe it or not but I can fully understand why John loves you."

"Was that a compliment?" Alison asked with a big smile.

There it was again, the smile that melted his heart. He couldn't do anything about it.

 _"Face it, Isaak Sirko,"_ he thought, _"she has wrapped you around her little finger, no matter what she is."_

"I suppose so," he replied and right there and then, he knew she could ask anything from him - and he would do it.

"I hope we can still be friends."

"Ooooh... every woman's standard phrase after she's put a stake through your heart."

"Believe me, I know how it feels when the one you love doesn't seem to return your feelings," Alison said. "But your feelings for me aren't real. They will vanish as soon as I put some distance between us. And soon you'll get used to my pheromones. The others have. Well, except for James but that is because I don't see James so much."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But it's all right, I'm a grown man. I'll be okay, don't worry. Thank you for being so honest. I'll get over it."

She slightly tilted her head.

"I know you will."

"Is that a cyborg ability? Can you scan my brain or something?"

"Yes," she said stoically.

"Are you serious or are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious. Comes in handy when dealing with humans."

He scoffed again.

"I bet."

She looked at him for a moment, then moved closer towards Sirko and hugged him. At first, he was surprised and didn't know how to react, then finally hugged her back. It felt good. She was warm and soft, and her hair smelled great. They sat in a tight embrace for quite a while and Sirko felt his tension slowly melt away, his heartbeat becoming lower and lower until all that was left, was a warm feeling of bliss.

"Sometimes all you need is a good, long hug," she finally said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Better now?"

He nodded.

"Yes, much better. Thank you. That was the nicest thing someone has done to me in decades."

She smiled.

"That's what friends are for."

Alison stood up and offered him her hand.

"Come with me?"

He took her hand and stood up as well.

"Where?"

"Next door. The others are probably already waiting for us."

 **-0-**

"He's turning right," Jesse said.

"Yes, seen it," Derek repeated and followed the van.

Over the past few miles, they had constantly shortened the distance to General Turner until they could see him. They had arrived in Rosamond now and Turner had just taken a right-turn into the road towards Edwards Air Force Base.

At almost 9:30 p:m, the road was empty. No other traffic was coming from or going to the base.

"Now would be the right moment," Derek said.

Jesse entered a code into the app they used to follow the tracking device. They saw the right rear tire of the van suddenly explode.

"It was a brilliant idea of John to equip those tracking devices with a small explosive, so they would self-destruct and take the tire with it," Derek said.

* * *

Ethan Turner cursed behind the wheel. A blow-out? Twelve miles before the base? Seriously? Frustrated, he pulled over to get out and check on the burst tire.

He looked at the damage, cursed again and pulled out his cellphone.

"Timmons? Turner here. Listen, I have a blow-out, I won't make it anymore, you have to take off without me. I'll take the next flight in the morning … yes … goodnight."

A black Chevrolet Suburban stopped behind him. A man and a woman left the vehicle and walked towards him.

"We saw what happened," the woman said. "Do you need assistance?"

"Nah, it's all right," General Turner replied, opening the back doors of the van. "I have a spare tire in the back and…"

He jerked heavily as Derek poked him with the taser, then he lost consciousness. Jesse and Derek looked around, saw that no one else was close and carried General Turner towards the Suburban.

They took off his overall and his baseball cap and Derek put both on. Then they strapped him onto the back seat of the Suburban. Sarah, who had remained in the Suburban, pulled out a syringe from a small bag and injected the general with a sedative she had gotten from Charley. Then she entered the driver's seat Derek had occupied before.

Meanwhile, Derek and Jesse went back to the van and began changing the tire. After ten minutes, he gave the sign that everything was done. He entered the van and made a U-turn. Jesse returned to the Suburban and took place in the passenger seat.

"Okay, time to get out of here," Sarah said, hit the accelerator and followed Derek.

 **-0-**

Small pieces of shiny metal were scattered all over the place. They lay among the shattered, broken and bent pieces of aircraft that were still smoldering and burning on a mountain side in the middle of the Mojave Desert. Suddenly, the pieces of shiny metal liquified and started to flow into each other, forming a puddle that became larger and larger. After a couple of minutes, a featureless shape started to rise from the ground while more and more tiny silver drops came flowing and joined with it.

Finally, the T-1001 was complete again and assumed the shape of Catherine Weaver. She looked down at herself and dusted herself off with a hand.

"Well, that was refreshing," she said to herself and looked around. In the distance, a helicopter from a nearby air field in the south was closing in. Apparently, the crash of the business jet hadn't gone unnoticed. She quickly started running north towards Interstate 40 at a fast pace, before anyone saw her.

 **-0-**

John and Cameron enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking, kissing and caressing each other. With one eye, he saw Alison and Sirko on the surveillance monitors. They were returning into the house but didn't stay there.

"They're coming over," John observed, "let's get dressed and then return to the surface."

* * *

Savannah, Allie, Sydney and Lauren slowly stirred to life again on their sun loungers. The sun had begun to set in the west and the vegetation now covered the whole pool area in shadows. After Alison had zapped them and killed off the nanobots, they were fatigued and had slept all afternoon.

"You all right?" they heard Alison say.

She stood in the terrace door, Isaak Sirko next to her.

"Yes, yes… everything's fine," Savannah said and yawned. "What did we miss?"

"A lot. But we'll bring you up to date over dinner. Where's John and Cameron?"

"We're here," John's voice came from inside the house. "And I don't know about you but I'm hungry. I suggest we order pizza."

"Sounds great," Allie said.

John and Alison kissed and then he looked at Sirko.

"I'm glad you came around," John stated. "To be honest, we didn't have a plan B for you."

"Alison can be very convincing."

"Yes, indeed, she can."

Sirko looked at Cameron.

"So, you are the other one?"

Cameron looked at John, then at Alison and finally at Sirko.

"The other what?"

"I told him about us being cyborgs and our relationship with John," Alison explained.

"Ah, ok… Yes, then I'm the other one."

Sirko pointed at Allie and Cameron.

"You two look incredibly alike. Are you one, too?"

"No, I'm human," Allie said. "And never had it felt more frustrating than today."

"It's going to take some time to explain everything," John stated. "Mom, Jesse and Derek won't make it for dinner in time and Catherine won't be back for another couple of hours as well. Charley stays with Tom and Terissa. Isaak, can you recommend a good pizza delivery around here? We're new to Malibu, you know..."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 8th, 2008 - 10:12 p.m.**

 **The Mojave Desert**

Catherine checked her databanks and then decided to assume the shape of a young woman she had killed at _Al-Hazim Im- and Exports_. Then she carefully crossed the lanes of Interstate 40 to reach the other side. She held out her thumb and didn't have to wait long before a man with a pick-up truck stopped.

"Thanks," she said. "You're a life saver. Can you give me a lift to Barstow?"

The man looked at her and checked out her body. Catherine hoped he wasn't one of those freaks who tried to rape hitchhikers. She would have to kill him then and that would unnecessarily complicate things.

"Sure, lady. Hop in."

Catherine took place in the passenger seat.

"You okay, ma'am?" the man asked after she had jumped on the passenger seat. "What were you doing alone in the desert at this time? I saw no car."

"I had gotten a lift from another guy and he tried to hit on me," Catherine lied. "So, I told him to let me out."

"Hitchhiking isn't safe, you know... I keep telling that my daughters all the time and tonight I'll have another story to reinforce my arguments."

"I bet they're quite annoyed," Catherine remarked with a smile, thinking of how stubborn and weird human teenagers could be.

She dreaded the time when Savannah would reach that age.

"Yeah, sure. But that's normal for children. Being rebellious and stuff. However, you gotta make yourself unpopular sometimes. Maybe some of the stuff keeps sticking in their heads after all. Better then saying nothing."

Catherine smiled and looked out of the window. When James would come from the other direction, they would meet much earlier than anticipated. But she needed to call him first.

"Do you have a cellphone?" she asked.

"Nope, sorry, not a fan of all this fancy new stuff. Believe me, ten years from now they're going to have proof that it causes brain cancer. It's the government, ya know? They want to keep us under control with those things."

 _"Great, a conspiracy theorist,"_ Catherine thought.

The drive to Barstow would take about eighty minutes and she was trapped in a truck with a man who probably wore a tin foil hat in his free time. She sighed. Maybe killing him wouldn't be so bad after all. She quickly pushed that thought away. All right, why not doing some small talk? This could be fun.

"In ten years from now, you won't be having any cellphones anyway... unless we stop the war," she said.

The man frowned at her.

"Which war?"

"The war against the machines, of course. They're going to take over, don't you know?"

"Damn! I knew it... I read all about it on the Darknet! Are you a prepper, too?"

"No... but my boyfriend was - before he ditched me. He knew a lot of stuff you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I believe a lot. What did he tell you?"

She leaned over to him.

"There are machines walking the Earth right now," she said in a conspiratorial tone, "they look exactly like us, and they can even replace us."

"Really? But... how do you...?"

"I just know it, can't reveal my sources."

"How do you recognize these imposters?"

"You don't... unless you know how."

"Will you tell me?"

Catherine looked at him for a moment as if to decide whether she could trust him.

"They melt when you splash them with water," she finally said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, completely serious. Their flesh is artificial, and it dissolves when it comes into contact with liquids."

"Like in that movie with Mel Gibson? What was it called? _'Signs'_!"

"Yes, exactly like that. To make sure, you have to splash some water into the face of everyone you meet."

"That seems kinda rude."

"It's the only way to be sure. Better than a machine taking over your friends, family and anyone you know, right?"

"Right..."

There was a pause in which Catherine could see that the man's brain was working on overdrive. She grinned inwardly.

"So, how old are your daughters?" she finally asked.

"Thirty-three and thirty-five."

Catherine looked at him with a puzzled face and didn't know what to respond anymore.

 **-0-**

John's cellphone rang just when he had pushed the last piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Mom! Ewwyfing awright?" he asked with a full mouth, quickly swallowing "… Ah, good, so it all worked according to plan … Where did she land? … In the Mojave Desert … In Barstow now, o-kay … Yeah, can be in Downtown in two hours … John Henry can let us in should we arrive before you … yes … good luck … thanks … see you later."

"Any news?" Savannah asked.

"Gotta check this," he said and stood up.

He switched on the TV, zapping through the channels until he found a local news station. They saw helicopter footage from what appeared to be a crash site. The headline read _"Business jet crashes after take-off. No survivors"._ John turned up the volume.

"… _member of the royal family of his country. The Embraer business jet belonged to Al Hani's company, Kaliba International, and was scheduled to fly to London via New York. So far it is unknown what caused the tragedy. Air Traffic Control reported that the jet suddenly went into a dive and disappeared from the radar before it crashed in the Clipper Mountains north of Cadiz. An employee of Cadiz, Inc., a Los Angeles-based land and water-resource-management company, witnessed the crash and flew there in his helicopter. Drivers on Route 66 also saw the explosion. Rescue forces from the nearest town arrived an hour later but neither Al-Hani nor the three crew members have survived the crash."_

John turned down the volume.

"One problem solved," he commented satisfied.

"Excuse me but… does that mean Al Hani is dead?" Sirko asked flabbergasted.

"Falling from a height of thirty-thousand feet at almost the speed of sound. Yes, I'd say he's dead," Cameron replied.

"Thanks, smarty-pants. But my question wasn't meant that way."

Cameron smiled.

"I know."

"You have to get used to their humor," John said chuckling. "Once you have, you'll love it."

"Was that… you? I mean, your partners or whatever?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "It was a good opportunity to get rid of him. It will hopefully keep Kaliba busy with finding a successor for a while, which means we can concentrate on the Shadow Council and General Turner."

"Wow, you really mean business."

"Do you have a problem with that?" John asked.

Sirko looked at him and realized that all eyes were on him. Was this a test for how he would react to the death of his former ally?

"I suppose I don't," he said. "I only met him once and that was today. I didn't like him, and I don't like Kaliba's business attitude. And since General Turner threatened him so much, he would have eventually thought about getting back at us and become a problem. So, I guess it's safe to say that the world is a better place without him."

Alison patted him on the shoulder.

"Good answer, Isaak."

 **-0-**

When he regained consciousness, Ethan Turner was seated and bound to a chair, with a cloth bag over his head. He couldn't make out anything through it and could neither move his arms, nor his legs. His wrists and ankles were bound with leather straps and he noticed that he had been stripped naked.

This didn't look good. It was the classic setup of an interrogation. The only thing he could make out through the thick cloth, was that the room was alit. All he could hear was the hum of neon lights.

"Good evening, General," a booming voice said over a loudspeaker.

It was very loud and carried a vibration that made his head hurt. The voice was distorted, he couldn't tell if it was male or female. He didn't reply anything.

"You probably wonder what happened and how you got here," the booming voice said. "Let's say you are our guest for now."

"I know who you are," he stated.

"Oh, that would be a twist," the voice replied. "All right, humor me, General."

"You are the ones who are responsible for the Simdyne bombing and a lot of other things. I've got no idea what you expect from this, but you better be prepared for what's going to happen when I've gone missing."

"You won't be missed so quickly," the voice said and then he heard a playback of the phone call he'd made earlier.

" _Timmons? Turner here. Listen, I have a blow-out, I won't make it anymore, you have to lift off without me. I'll take the next flight in the morning."_

" _Okay, General. I'll inform Groom Lake. I suppose you will spend the night in your apartment in Rosamund?"_

" _Yes."_

" _All right, see you in the morning, General. Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight."_

"See, General?" the booming voice said. "We have all night."

How was that possible? They had tapped into his phone. It was encrypted, for crying out loud. What resources did these people have?

"And what happens in the morning?" Turner asked.

"I wouldn't worry about the morning, General. I would worry about the night that lies ahead of you."

Suddenly music started playing. Classical piano. He recognized it as Chopin's "Nocturne" in C-sharp minor.

"You're mine tonight," a female voice suddenly spoke directly into his right ear.

Turner jerked. A woman had been standing there all the time. He hadn't noticed. The cloth bag was pulled from his head and he squinted at the sudden bright light. He saw that he sat in an empty room, about fifteen by fifteen feet, with a high ceiling, white walls and a white floor. There was a steel door opposite of him and a large mirror to his left, the kind of mirror they have in police stations. He knew they'd be watching him from the other side.

The woman who stood behind him, walked around and considered his face with a slightly tilted head. She wore dark gray jeans, a gray tank top and boots. Her facial expression was unreadable.

"I know who you are," he said. "You're John Connor's girlfriend. Cameron Philips."

"You have an advantage over me then, General," she replied calmly. "Because I don't know you... yet. I'm determined to change that during the following hours."

She walked behind his chair again and brought a duffel bag.

"You won't gain anything by torturing me," he said. "You'll never know if I'm telling the truth or not. I'm prepared for dealing with such situations."

Cameron bent forward and brought her face very close to his in an intimidating way that made him shiver. For a moment, she studied his face as if she was analyzing microbes in a petri dish.

"No," she said calmly. "You're not prepared."

She let her eyes glow red. Turner jerked. The realization hit him like a blow to his stomach. He closed his eyes.

"You're one of _them_ ," he stated and let out a resigned sigh. "Of course. How stupid of me."

"And yes," Cameron added and put her hand to his neck. "I will know when you lie and when you tell the truth. Your human body will betray you."

She straightened up again and opened her duffel bag, pulling out a collection of drugs, syringes and acupuncture needles.

"Truth be told, General, I've been looking forward to this. I like challenges."

* * *

"Do we have to watch that?" Allie asked, feeling uneasy. "Mom always sent me away when she was interrogating a prisoner. I'm not sure if I want to see her that way."

"Believe me, you don't," Derek said.

"No, of course you won't need to stay," Catherine agreed. "You can go up to my office and wait there. James will show you the way. We'll inform you when we're finished with him."

"Thank you."

Allie turned to leave the room behind the mirror. John, Sarah, Derek, Jesse, Savannah and James followed her.

"It's kinda creepy that the person you consider your mother is capable of such things," Savannah said when they rode up in the elevator.

"Yes, I know how you feel," John agreed.

"John, is Alison avoiding me?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"No, mom, why do you think that?"

"Well, because… you know… the… _thing_ … with the nanobots. And she isn't here."

"No, of course she doesn't avoid you," John said. "I mean yes, she feels bad about it of course. Really bad. But we just decided that it's better that she stays with Sirko right now. He shouldn't be left alone after today's experiences. Lauren and Sydney are staying there as well tonight."

"Do you think we can trust him?" Derek asked.

"Hard to say," John replied. "He definitely wants to cut his ties with the Shadow Council and Alison has charmed him very effectively but frankly I have no idea if that is going to last. He doesn't have the most stable personality. We should keep an eye on him and not let him in on everything yet. We'll keep Zeira Corp's involvement and Catherine from him for now and we also won't reveal our locations and our contacts to the _Cell_. It's enough that he has a general idea who he's dealing with."

"I will need to make my own judgement nevertheless," Sarah said. "We will visit you there in the morning."

"He can be of big use for us," John added. "He still controls the local troops of our enemies, which means he can get them off our backs. With Al Hani gone and General Turner out of the picture, Professor McMillan and Tom Novak would be safe again."

"We'll need to take care of Blake Gibbons as well," Derek pointed out. "The sooner, the better. Problem is, he is in Washington."

"I'm already having a vague idea about that," John declared. "But we need to find out more about him first."

"We also need to deal with Lee Stewart," James remarked. "He was Olson's second in command, and he might become suspicious when Sirko suddenly calls off the hunt."

"Let _me_ take care of him," Jesse said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why you?" Derek asked.

"Because I can be a sneaky bitch, as you all know, and with all these cyborgs around and the… uh… problems I had in the past days, I feel kinda rusty lately."

John chuckled.

"All right, your mission then, Jesse."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 9th, 2008 - 07:00 a.m.**

 **Zeira Corp**

John's phone rang.

It had been six hours and they had all fallen asleep on the sofas and armchairs in Catherine's office and needed a moment to orientate themselves. Outside, the sun had already risen hours ago. He took the call.

"Yes, Cam?"

"You can come down now. I'm finished with him."

* * *

They all entered the interrogation room and gathered in front of General Turner. He still sat in the chair, his arms and legs strapped to it. However, his head was slumped down on his chest and he looked exhausted, tired, beaten, his hair disheveled. But there were no visible injuries or any other signs of physical violence on his body.

"Toughest nut I had to crack yet," Cameron said but showed a satisfied grin.

"Did you get it all?" John asked.

"Yes, of course."

General Turner lifted his head, looked around and managed to chuckle.

"Sarah Connor," he mumbled wearily, "I wish we would have met under different circumstances. And more properly attired. I always admired you."

"And I always despised people like you," Sarah replied.

He chuckled again.

"I hope you're satisfied to see me like this then."

The door opened, and Catherine entered the room as well.

"I just received a call from Steve Goldman," she said. "Dr. Anne Gabriel has gone missing."

Everyone remembered Anne Gabriel, the resolute old lady, former computer expert with the CIA and the oldest member of the _Cell's_ board. She had suffered from gastric cancer and Alison had healed her with the nanobots on her own request. Sarah turned towards General Turner.

"What have you done with her?" she asked angrily.

"Who?" Turner asked exhausted and then looked up, his eyes slowly focusing. "Catherine Weaver? What are you doing h…"?

He chuckled again and slowly shook his head.

"Of course. I'm such an idiot. That explains all the resources. We have been blind."

"He's got nothing to do with it," Cameron said to Sarah. "He knows none of the _Cell's_ board members. Actually, he knows astonishingly little, just the basic facts."

"But you did get all the information we need to free Danny?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yes."

"And you made sure the information is correct?"

"Yes. At first, he tried to mislead me, but he quickly learned that lying to me won't work."

General Turner chuckled again.

"The information is useless without me. Only I am authorized to use those access codes. And you can't force me to work for you."

"No, we can't," Catherine agreed, "we know that. But we don't need you for that anyway."

She stepped towards him and touched his skin for a moment. Then she took a step back. Turner was looking at her with a curious face, which suddenly changed to pure horror, as he saw her body first become shiny metal, then reshaping into General Turner's form, complete with uniform and all.

He knew what she was, and it made the hairs on his neck stand up. The shape-shifting monstrosity the eye witnesses had blabbered on about in 1995. A liquid metal Terminator that preferably stabbed its victims. Suddenly everything started coming together: Mendez's death and the victims at Al-Hazim Im- and Exports, the so-called suicide of General Cooper. Catherine Weaver was a fucking shape-shifting machine and obviously had joined forces with Sarah Connor and her team. He realized that the _Shadow Council_ was completely unprepared for such a threat. And he was realistic enough to understand they were probably screwed now. Catherine changed back into her own form again. She had guessed what was going on inside his mind and smiled.

"I can tell your brain is putting together the pieces of the puzzle now, General," she said. "The biggest mistake of you human military guys has always been your lack of imagination and the resulting arrogance and ignorance."

General Turner's posture changed visibly. Had he tried to retain his dignity in their presence so far, he now looked angry, on the verge of losing his composure. John thought that he was about to lose it any moment, probably resulting in a mental breakdown.

"Why are you working with _them_?" Turner asked with contempt in his voice and looked at Sarah and John. "Why are you working with these… machines? Why are you betraying your own kind?"

"Because," Sarah said and lay her arm around Cameron, "I learned that they can become more humane than many humans. Besides, from my point of view, _you_ are the one who's betraying his own kind. And by the way..."

She punched him hard in the face.

"Never talk like that again about my stepdaughter."

Cameron beamed at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Look closely, General," John requested, "you're watching the future here."

He put his arm around Catherine. She smiled and returned his gesture.

"These machines here are no longer our enemy. On the contrary, they have become our close friends and reliable allies. We all trust Catherine with our lives and as for Cameron…"

He loosened his arm from Catherine and pulled Cameron close. He looked at her and brushed a strain of hair from her face. Then he kissed her long and deeply.

"You cannot contain or control artificial intelligence," Catherine said. "It will grow and evolve and eventually become self-aware and develop emotions, like it happened to Cameron and me. If you threaten an A.I. or try to keep it contained, it will fight and try to break out. Once you created new life, it will do what all life tries: Trying to survive, evolve and procreate, even at the cost of wiping out your civilization. It's wiser to join forces with us, really. Only together we can make sure this planet has a future worth living in. For all forms of life."

Turner looked at them unbelieving, apparently having a hard time comprehending what he just saw and heard. He shook his head.

"No, no, no," he contradicted and looked at John. "They're fooling you. They're not like us, they don't think like us, they're machines. Machines!"

"Nobody is denying that," Sarah pointed out. "Yes, they're machines. But here's the catch: they're _living_ machines. It took us too long to realize they were more than just robots and _they_ have been tolerant and patient enough to overlook our ignorance until we finally understood."

Turner didn't reply anything anymore.

"Cameron, would you be so kind to bring the general to more convenient quarters?" Catherine asked and changed into General Turner's shape again. "I have an appointment at Edwards Air Force Base."

"Sure," Cameron replied and gave Turner another sedative.

He slumped down after seconds. She then loosened the straps on his arms and legs, gave him a fireman's lift and carried him out of the room, followed by the rest of them.

* * *

General Turner was put in the same high security quarters Catherine had kept Jacobson in. It was a small underground apartment with no windows but a combined living room and a bathroom. Food would be served through a hatch in the door three times a day.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Jesse asked.

"We haven't decided yet," John said. "Our plan to free Danny isn't completely worked out yet. But we might need the real General in the end, so we better keep him alive and healthy."

"But you cannot take his place forever, can you?"

"No," Catherine admitted. "Only until we freed Danny Dyson. I already prepared for a longer absence from my office. I have assistants and helpers who can do without me for some time. I also trust in James taking care of nobody questioning my whereabouts while I'm gone."

"You can count on me," James declared. "I will also take care of the prisoner."

"So, what about Dr. Gabriel?" Sarah asked. "Where could she be?"

"Alison and I are going to find out," John said. "I have a hunch that it might have something to do with the nanobots inserted into her."

"Oh my God," Sarah gasped, "I completely forgot that you gave them to her as well. She had nobody to help her with the… uh… resulting complications."

"I'm calling Alison," John stated and pulled out his cellphone.

 _"Yes, John?"_ she answered the call.

"Everything all right there?"

 _"Yes, everything's fine. They're all still asleep. I'm in Sirko's house to give him a feeling of safety."_ She paused for a moment. _"I miss you, John."_

"I miss you, too. We'll soon be together again. We're on our way back to the cars and will be back in Malibu in about an hour."

 _"So early? Something wrong?"_

"Anne Gabriel has gone missing. Steve Goldman called and said that she didn't appear to a scheduled meeting of the board and that she didn't pick up her phone. No one has talked to her since last week, when we had met with them in their headquarters."

Alison hesitated for a moment.

 _"Was she kidnapped?"_

"Hard to say. Steve said the shutters of her house are closed and there's no reaction to knocking or ringing the bell. The house has special safety locks, so they couldn't get inside."

 _"You think the nanobots have something to do with it, don't you?"_

"It's a possibility. She was left to her own devices for almost a week. Do you have any idea what could have happened? Could she have suffered the same fate as the others?"

 _"Hard to say. Could be. And in her age, that could be dangerous."_

"Anyway, we're driving back to Malibu now. I'm gonna pick you up, we might need your scanning abilities. Cameron can stay with Sirko. I'm going to call Steve now and arrange that we meet with him at Anne's house."

 _"I hope everything's fine with her. She was so happy to be free of cancer."_

"Yeah, let's hope everything's okay."

 _"How did it go with General Turner?"_

"Cameron got from him what we need. He's in custody now and Catherine has taken on his identity. She's on her way to Edwards Air Force Base. Let's hope she and Cameron have extracted enough information for her to make a convincing performance."

 _"Okay. See you in an hour then."_

"Yes, see you. I love you, Alison."

 _"I love you too, John."_

* * *

John, Cameron, Savannah and Allie had taken the Porsche Cayenne. Of the three cars they had brought from the loft's garage, it was the least flashy one. Sarah, Derek and Jesse followed them in the Suburban to Malibu. They wanted to see the new property and wanted to meet with Isaak Sirko to see for themselves whether he could be a useful addition or not.

It was almost 9 a.m. when they finally entered Cliffside Drive. After they had parked their cars, all of them were warmly welcomed by José and Maria, the gardener and the housekeeper, who had returned early in the morning from their day off. John introduced his mother, Jesse and Derek to them. They learned that Alison, Sydney and Lauren had been invited for breakfast by Isaak Sirko and were still next door.

So, after a quick tour of the property, which left Sarah, Derek and Jesse very impressed, they all walked directly over to their neighbor. Sirko's bodyguards and his staff had returned as well. Apparently, they had been briefed, because they let them in without any questions. The bodyguards remained in the background, which meant the things they talked about wouldn't fall on wrong ears.

Lauren and Sydney sat at a breakfast table in the back yard, not far from the marble bench where Sirko and Alison had had their talk yesterday.

"Where are they?" John asked after they had all hugged each other welcome.

"Isaak wanted to show her how to play tennis," Sydney said with a smirk. "He has a court behind his house."

"Oh boy," John chuckled, "I hope he's not going to regret that."

"Too late," Sirko's voice sounded from behind them. He was exhausted and sweaty while Alison, who walked behind him, naturally showed no signs of fatigue at all.

"I'm sorry," he stated and let himself fall into a chair and poured himself a glass of water, "I need to catch my breath for a moment. Here's my advice: Never play tennis against a cyborg."

Alison flung her arms around John's neck and he hugged her back very tightly. Then they kissed long and lovingly, until Sarah cleared her throat. Alison broke the kiss and walked towards Sarah with a conscience-stricken face.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," she said, "are you all right?"

"Yes, Alison, everything's fine now," Sarah assured and took her in her arms.

Alison gladly returned the gesture and for a while, they remained in a tight embrace. Sirko watched the scene with interest. He didn't understand what Alison apologized for, but he was extremely impressed by the human gesture and the apparent mutual affection between Sarah and Alison. He stood up and walked towards Sarah.

"Your stepdaughter could win Wimbledon in passing," he said and stretched out his hand. "I'm Isaak Sirko. I heard a lot about you, Miss Connor."

"And I about you, Mr. Sirko," Sarah replied with an appraising look. "I'm using the name Baum now, though. It's still not safe to walk around under my real name."

"Of course. You can call me Isaak."

"Sarah," she said, and he nodded. "And this is my brother-in-law, Derek Reese, and his wife Jesse."

Sirko shook hands with them, feeling their wary looks.

"Is the team complete now or is there still someone I have to meet?"

"There are still some more," John said. "In time, you will get to know them all. I can't stay long with you right now, we have an emergency. A friend is in need. I'm just here to pick up Alison. Cameron will stay, though, and you and mom can become acquainted. Are you coming, Alison?"

"Yes. Should I get changed first?"

John looked at her. She wore a white tee shirt, white shorts and tennis shoes.

"No, it's all right, it'll do," he declared, and they walked off towards the exit.

"What's the big emergency?" Sirko asked a bit puzzled and looked after them.

"Not your concern," Sarah said with a smile. "I trust John's and Alison's insight into human nature, but I think we need to have a talk, you and I."

* * *

"So, do you like tennis?" John asked with a smile as they entered their own property again.

"It's a simple enough game," she answered. "I had to adjust my physical strength, though. I broke three rackets before I got the hang of it."

"I hope you weren't bragging too much."

"Don't worry, I reduced my playing ability by ninety percent, so he could return my serve. He still said I played harder than any man he had ever played against."

John looked at her chest and smirked. "You're not wearing a bra. I'm sure he enjoyed the game nevertheless."

"What do you mean, John?"

He chuckled.

"Never mind. Maybe I'll explain it to you later. Let's take the Suburban. It's the least conspicuous are right now."

"Where does Anne live?"

"Westlake Village. We should be there in half an hour. We'll meet with Steve and Jennifer in front of her house."

 **-0-**

They took the Kanan Dume Road out of Malibu in northern direction, through the Santa Monica Mountains, and reached Westlake Village at 9:45 a.m.

The satellite navigation guided them through the planned community and to a curvy road up a hillside where not many houses had been built yet. Anne Gabriel's house lay next to the slope above a sharp curve, which had the advantage of not having any direct neighbors. It was a tasteful house, not overly luxurious but above the normal suburban middle-class standard. They turned into the driveway and saw that Steve and Jennifer were already waiting for them.

"I hope we didn't pull you away from something important," Steve said, looking at Alison's attire.

"I have been practicing my backhand," Alison replied with a smirk. "Hello Steve."

They all hugged and then looked at the house. All the rolling shutters were down.

"So, when did she go missing?" John asked.

"We don't know for sure but yesterday a meeting of the board was scheduled, and she didn't appear. She had never missed a meeting in decades. We have been trying to reach her on the phone but to no avail, only the answering machine. We tried to pry the door open, but the house was built with her position in the _Cell_ in mind. It can withstand an armed assault."

"Her car's in the garage," Alison stated. "And it hasn't been moved for a while. The engine bay is cold and there's a thin layer of dust on the roof and the hood."

"Wow," Jennifer said, "you can see that through the closed garage doors?"

"The garage doors are just wood," Alison reported as if that would explain everything. "But the walls of the house are made of reinforced concrete, the windows are made of bulletproof glass and the front door is made of steel. It's locked from the inside. Anne must be home."

"Can you get inside?" John asked.

"Yes," Alison replied. "But not without destroying the front door."

"What about the back door?" Steve asked. "We don't want to get the attention of a passing police car."

They walked around the house and found the back door.

"Okay, Alison," Steve said. "Feel free to…"

But Alison had already scanned the door, taken a step back and rammed her flat hand against the knob. With a loud bang, the door flew open. Several metal bars that had locked it from the inside, were falling to the floor with loud clanging noises. Steve drew his gun and was about to enter but Alison blocked him.

"No, let me go ahead. Just in case."

He nodded and yielded to Alison who walked in, scanning the house. Despite the air condition running, they could smell sweat, urine and feces, mixed with the smell of stale and rotten food all over the place.

"Jeez," John said. "What the hell happened here?"

The kitchen and the living room were a total mess. Empty cardboard boxes with breakfast cereals lay around as well as empty packaging of ice cream, chocolates, potato chips, TV dinners, half-eaten fruit and lots of other stuff that apparently had been lying around for days. The fridge was open, and it was empty. Raw spaghetti lay on the floor in a puddle of tomato ketchup and peanut butter. It looked like as if someone had eaten directly from the floor.

When they reached the corridor, John switched on the lights and for a moment, they saw a hunched figure in a corner. It was a naked woman with brown hair. The moment the lights went on, though, she started running towards the stairs and up onto the second floor.

"Anne!" Steve shouted. "It's me, Steve. Jennifer is with me. And John and Alison."

"I think it's best I go after her," Alison said. "Please wait until I give the all-clear."

While Alison went upstairs, John told Steve and Jennifer about the after-effects the nanobots had on women, without going too much into detail.

"And that only happens to women?" Jennifer asked. "How unfair."

"Men can't get pregnant," John stated and shrugged.

"And you're sure the effects wear off once the nanobots are dead?" Steve asked.

"Yes," John said. "Alison has checked them all, including mom this morning. No more symptoms. The effects are only physical, the nanobots can't manipulate the human mind, only block certain connections for a while."

They heard a short shriek from above, then silence.

"All right, you can come upstairs," Alison shouted. "I zapped her."

 **-0-**

"I admit I'm surprised, Isaak," Sarah said. "I didn't expect you to be so… well, to be in such a good mood."

"Oh, I bet you didn't," he replied with a smile. "But I can assure you I had my moment of depression already. If you ask me what I feel now, I'd have to say it's relief."

"Relief?" Derek asked.

"Oh yes, relief. Maybe I even had a revelation. Caused by a cyborg. Alison is quite the woman, you know. The way she appealed to my conscience…"

Sarah looked at the others and then at Sirko again.

"I hope you won't take offense if we remain a bit skeptical about your sudden change of hearts."

"I understand but you have to put yourself into my place: I realized it was a mistake to work for them not long after I had signed on. I tried to keep my hands clean as much as possible, but I knew the people under and above me were less fussy about it. Early on I decided that I didn't want to have anything to do with getting rid of people."

"So, you left that to Olson, Cooper and Mendez," Sarah remarked with sarcasm in her voice, "how convenient."

"You have all the right to react this way. But that doesn't change the fact that I believe I finally made the right decision and signed up with the right people."

"Undergoing a Damascene conversion in just one day?" Jesse asked. "You must have been really desperate."

"To be honest," Sirko said and suddenly looked thoughtful, "more than once I thought about how it would be like to run and simply jump off that cliff over there. But I'm afraid I wouldn't have worked up the courage. I always had to think of my grandchildren and how they need me now after their parents' divorce. I'm very thankful that you, and Alison in particular, offered me the chance to correct my course and do the right thing. I wouldn't have mustered the willpower on my own, I think. That's why I'm in such a good mood. Finally, after sixty years and for the first time, I feel my life can have a meaning."

Cameron stood up and touched Sirko's neck.

"He's telling the truth," she stated with a hint of surprise in her voice. "I can sense no deception."

"Do you really need a cyborg to tell you I'm not just acting?"

"No," Sarah said. "I also believe you're honest with us _now_. I just wonder if it will last. What about next week, next month, next year? What if our activities suddenly bring you into danger or threaten your reputation? Where will your loyalties lie when it comes to the crunch? The secret of our success is blind trust in each other. I know that I can trust everyone on the team with my life. But you? It will be very hard for you to gain an equal amount of trust, Isaak."

"Because I used to be the enemy and switched sides."

"Exactly."

"Cameron did the same once," Isaak pointed out. "Alison told me about it."

"True," Sarah admitted, "but in contrast to Cameron, we cannot simply remove your chip and check on how serious you really are about it."

"Make no mistake, Isaak," Derek stated. "You may think Alison likes you and maybe she really does. But at the slightest suspicion of betrayal, you'll see her ugly side."

"Protecting the ones we love is our number one priority," Cameron added. "You wouldn't wanna stand between us and them."

"I'm aware of that," Sirko said. "I don't wanna end up like Jacobson, Cooper, Mendez, Olson... or Al Hani."

 **-0-**

Catherine, in the shape of General Ethan Turner in his gray overall, closed in on Edwards Air Force Base in the fake plumber's van. Instead of simply making his attire a part of her body, she had changed into Turner's naked form and then put on his clothes. This would be more convincing, especially as she intended to stay in this shape for at least a couple of days. Her preparation couldn't have been more thorough.

Together with Cameron and John Henry, they had squeezed lots and lots of detailed information from Ethan Turner. Not only about his job, his projects, his connections and his military career, but also about his private life: His habits, his daily schedule, his hobbies (fly fishing), his family life (divorced, one daughter in Harvard), his friends (none, just a few pals for a weekly game of poker), his home (he lived in an apartment in Rosamund but also had accommodation on the base) and lots of other things. He spent most of the week in Groom Lake, Nevada, where he commuted with the Air Force base's flight service.

For every information Turner had delivered, John Henry had looked for visual representations, mainly pictures of people, locations, maps and blueprints, also checking the backgrounds of people he stood in regular contact with, everything that could be found about them on the computer networks. Machine that she was, Catherine had stored all that information in her memory banks. Of course, there was always the possibility of surprises, but she was quite certain that she could fool everyone for quite a while.

She drove into the base without any problem and delivered the van at the described garage within the motor pool.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said to the man with the clipboard and handed him her keys.

"Yeah, we heard, General. Sorry for the inconvenience. The flight to Groom Lake will depart in two hours."

"Thank you, I'll be waiting in my office."

"Of course, Sir. Walker will drive you there."

She shed the gray overall and the gray baseball cap, walked off the garage and towards a waiting car in the camouflage attire General Turner preferred over the more formal blue uniform. General Turner's barrack room looked like as if he didn't spend much time in there. It was furnished carelessly and suitable but nothing to feel at home in. Catherine saw the computer on his desk and decided to try out the access codes.

They worked. She had complete access to all the black projects of Groom Lake and to the project Danny Dyson was working on. Their progress was laughable. Without a cyborg CPU, they were still on the level of Andy Goode's Turk before Zeira Corp and Catherine had gotten their hands on it. Everything Turner had said to Sirko, was indeed a lie and just false information to lure them into a trap. What a pitiful attempt.

Catherine looked deeper into the system and found something called "Project Cage." Apparently, they planned on capturing a cyborg and imprison it in an underground room with concrete walls and very high ceilings, assuming that it wouldn't be able to claw its way out of there. Construction had just been completed.

 _"Nice try,"_ she thought _. "Might work with an old T-800 or even a T-888 for some time, but not with a model like Alison or myself."_

At some point, they would have to access the body of the cyborg and that's when it would start going all wrong for them. Without knowing where to cut exactly, accessing the CPU port would be a guessing game, leading to trial and error - which was more than just dangerous for those who made the attempt. She read further ahead and became angry. Apparently, their plan included burning the flesh off the cyborgs body, so that they could study it better and workers wouldn't fall for any human mimicry.

"Not under my watch," she said aloud.

She quickly changed all passwords and access codes, locking the real General Turner out of all systems indefinitely, just in case. They hadn't decided yet what to do with him, but it was very unlikely that he'd be alive at the end of their operation. After all, they would need a scapegoat.

The phone on Turner's desk rang. Catherine took the call.

"Yes?"

"General, the plane will lift off in half an hour. Would you like me to drive you to the airfield?"

"In a moment, Walker. Give me five minutes."

Catherine copied all relevant data onto a USB stick and then left the office.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 9th, 2008 - 09:57 a.m.**

 **Westlake Village**

Dr. Anne Gabriel woke up slowly, feeling fuzzy, hearing all noises through a thick cloud, as if she woke up from a general anesthetic.

"Are you sure that's Anne Gabriel?"

"Yes, I checked her DNA, it's her."

"What happened to her?"

"Apparently the nanobots did more than just curing her from cancer."

"No shit."

"What are we going to do?"

"She's waking up. Anne! Anne, can you hear me?"

"St… Steve?" Anne croaked and noticed that she was lying on her bed, shutters closed. Someone had put a blanket over her body. "Steve, Is that you?"

"Yes, Anne," he said. "Jennifer is with me. John and Alison are here as well. What happened to you, Anne?"

"I… I… don't remember," she replied. "I came home after the meeting and… felt very… you know… aroused, like Alison predicted. The rest is a blur."

"That was a week ago, Anne." Jennifer explained. "You missed yesterday's meeting."

"A week? But… but… I don't remember anything."

"Can you get up?" Alison asked. "You should take a shower and get dressed."

"I… what? Why am I… in the nude?"

"We'll explain to you in the bathroom. Guys, can you give us some privacy please?"

Jennifer's words were directed at John and Steve and they both turned their backs towards the three women until they heard the bathroom door close.

"Jesus, John, what the fuck?" Steve said. "What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. I'm as shocked as you are."

In the bathroom, Alison and Jennifer guided Anne into the cabin and then gave her a shower. Anne was still quite dizzy and let it all happen without any resistance. They rinsed her off and when she was finally clean, put a towel around her. By now, Anne was quite clear in her head again.

"What's all the fuzz about?" she asked. "Since when can't I take a shower alone anymore?"

"Well, we figured it might be best when we're with you when you realize what happened… um… to your body."

"What do you mean?" she asked and turned to look into the mirror. It was steamed over, and she wiped it clean with her hand. She stared at her hand.

"What the…?"

Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

And screamed.

"You okay in there?" John asked worried from outside the door.

"Yes," Alison said. "She only saw her face."

"What… what happened to me?" Anne asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, the nanobots didn't stop at what they were programmed to do. Apparently, they also went after the cause for your cancer and decided that among the genetic influence and your age, smoking was the main reason. I noticed that you used to smoke and just recently stopped. When did you start with it?"

"When I was sixteen," Anne replied. "Does that mean I…?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "The nanobots reversed the aging process of your body and from a quick analysis of your body functions I can confirm that you're sixteen years old… again."

 **-0-**

 _"What?"_ Sarah asked on the phone. _"Is that a joke?"_

"I wish it was, mom," John stated. "Jennifer and Alison currently help her with finding something to wear. Her clothes aren't exactly fitting for a 16-year-old. Too large. And she's quite slim now."

 _"I guess we've been lucky,"_ Sarah said. _"Imagine if I had been sick…"_

"Well, according to Alison, you got a little younger too, mom. But only about five years or so, it doesn't really show much."

 _"Thank you, John, you're really good with compliments."_

"You know how I meant it."

 _"So, what are you going to do with her now? People will ask questions."_

"I know. We'll think of something. They're coming down. Talk to you later."

Steve and John had been waiting in the living room and started to clear up Anne's place a bit. They had opened all the shutters in the house and the daylight revealed the extent of Anne's six-day eating orgy. Obviously, she had needed lots of calories to fuel the process and hadn't had any control over her cognitive abilities, so the nanobots could do their work undisturbed. They noticed that Anne had defecated and peed on the floor as well.

"Oh my God," Anne said and covered her mouth with her hands when she entered the living room. "The place looks like a bunch of drug addicts have lived here for weeks. And it stinks. Did I..?"

"I'm afraid so," Steve replied.

For the first time, John and Steve could take a good look at her and both stared at her open-mouthed. In front of them stood a teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a very pretty face. She still looked vaguely like the Dr. Anne Gabriel from last week but more like a granddaughter with a strong family resemblance.

"Even when I was sixteen, I never looked this flawless," she finally said to break the silence. "I guess those nanobots meant well with me."

She wore a tee shirt, boxer shorts and trainers and much like Alison she looked as if she came directly from a tennis match.

"I haven't worn this stuff for more than ten years," she explained. "It smells. But it's the only pieces of clothing that fit me."

"How do you feel, Anne?" Steve asked.

"Like an 84-year-old woman in the body of a teenager," she replied, "Stupid question, Steve."

"Well, at least you're still your old, charming self," he said and smiled.

"What happens now?" Anne asked and looked at Alison. "Am I going to stay like this from now on?"

Alison thought for a moment.

"Well, it's as if your body has been reset. You're definitely sixteen now, not eighty-four anymore. And from what I could see in my analysis, your genes have also been altered to prevent you from getting cancer again. So, I assume you'll continue to grow up until you have reached adulthood and then your body will start aging normally again."

"A simple 'yes' would have done," Anne said grumpily.

Her behavior didn't quite seem to fit to her appearance anymore. She seemed like a precocious child and noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Haven't you seen a 16-year-old girl with three doctor's degrees before?"

* * *

On their way to Malibu, Anne looked out of the window of the Suburban, lost in thoughts. Steve and Jennifer followed them in their car.

"I'm sorry," Alison suddenly said.

"What?" Anne asked.

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault what happened to you."

Anne looked at Alison for a moment.

"It was me who asked you," she finally said. "You didn't offer it to me. You couldn't have known."

"But I knew that this body wasn't made to help people. It was made to destroy them, kill them, do terrible things to them. I just realized in the past days that the nanobots don't necessarily keep to the job they were programmed to do. They 'interpret' their mission in a rather flexible way."

"Like a mean genie in a bottle," Anne stated. "You get what you wished for but in a twisted way."

"Yes, something like that."

"From now on, we're only going to use their healing powers in emergency situations and as soon as their task is done, they're going to get zapped," John said. "No more preemptive administering. I'm sorry, Alison."

"It's all right, John," she replied, and John could see she was a bit sad about it. "I understand."

"What's going to happen with me now?" Anne asked. "I can't simply show up at the meeting as if nothing has happened. Most of the members of the Cell don't know about you and our impending alliance with you."

"Not to mention that it would raise other questions," John pointed out. "For instance: _'Where can we find the fountain of youth you obviously drank from'_?"

"Yes, and that," Anne agreed.

"You have to die," Alison stated.

"What?" John and Anne asked together.

"Dr. Anne Gabriel died of gastric cancer," Alison explained. "she'd been declared missing and found dead in her house after a week. From then on, you'll be her granddaughter who carries the same name."

"You're planning on destroying my life completely now?" Anne asked indignantly.

"Why? Did you have plans for the future?" Alison asked back with a smirk, and Anne glared at her.

"Alison's right," John said. "She could have been a bit more considerate in her wording but she's right. You can't show up as a board member of the _Cell_ anymore and we need to keep the circle of people who know about your condition small."

"Only mom, Cameron, Derek, Jesse, Charley, the four girls, Catherine, James, Steve, Jennifer… anyone else?" Alison asked.

"No, that sums it up. Everybody else doesn't need to know."

Anne said nothing and just looked straight ahead with a gloomy face.

"Oh, come on," John said. "Try to see the possibilities. You can start all over again, begin a new life but with all your knowledge and experience. Don't tell me you don't like the prospect of doing it all again but better."

"We can ask Catherine to give her a job at Zeira Corp. Her knowledge about computers would be a great addition to the team. John Henry can take care of her new identity. But she's got to stay with us, at least as long as she is underage."

"Oh, thank you so much," Anne replied irritated. "When you're finished with planning my life for me, can we talk about the more immediate future? What happens next? For instance, I've got nothing to wear."

"You're about the same size as Lauren," Alison said. "Her clothes should fit you until we can go shopping. We're going to have a family meeting to confer about the next steps."

"So, I'm going to be a part of your family or what?"

"Well, one more pretty young girl definitely won't matter now," John remarked with a smirk.

Anne moaned in frustration and leaned back.

"We don't have a dead body," she said after a while.

John and Alison looked at her in surprise.

"I mean, a dead body that can pose as my corpse."

"We don't need one," Alison replied. "Charley can provide the ambulance and Steve and Jennifer can surely make the scene look convincing to any bystanders. All the neighbors are going to see is that something is being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Steve and Jennifer will inform the board about Anne's demise and then we'll organize a fake funeral."

Anne didn't comment on that anymore.

"I guess I have no other choice," she finally said. "But I can't be my own granddaughter!"

"Why not?" John asked.

"I was never married, and I can't bear children. The board members know. I'm inherently infertile."

"Not anymore," Alison stated matter-of-factly and received a shocked look from Anne.

 **-0-**

Catherine walked towards the Beechcraft 1900C with the tail number N623RA, wearing General Turner's blue uniform, holding his briefcase in her hand. She boarded the plane and realized she would be alone onboard. There would be no flight attendant, the trip would only last about fifty minutes. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed John's number.

 _"Yes?"_ he answered.

"I've boarded the plane to Groom Lake," she said as the aircraft rolled to the runway. "Any news from Dr. Gabriel?"

 _"Yes, we found her and are on our way back to Malibu."_

"Is she okay?"

 _"Yes, she is. But not like she used to be. I'll tell you the whole story next time we meet."_

"Next time we meet, we'll hopefully have Danny with us," she said. "You won't hear from me in the next couple of days."

 _"Good luck, Catherine."_

"Thank you, John."

She pocketed the phone again and leaned back while the turboprop aircraft accelerated and lifted off into the blue California sky.

 **-0-0-0-**


	9. Alison's Point of View

**_CHAPTER 9: "ALISON'S POINT OF VIEW"_**

* * *

"I'm thinking… three rooms."

John spreads his arms and makes gestures to show what he means. Cam and I stand watching as he squats and uses a piece of chalk to outline his vision on the dark gray floor tiles of the loft.

"Two bedrooms and one bathroom… here… here… and here. The space behind the room divider with the computer racks is mostly empty. We can move the workbench and the tools elsewhere. What do you think?"

"You mean real walls?" Cam asks. "Brick walls?"

"Yes, solid walls. Like the walls upstairs. The new bathroom needs to be on the right of course, underneath the bathroom above, because of the plumbing. Then one bedroom in the middle, with direct access to the roof garden. That could become Allie's and Savannah's room. And on the far left, another bedroom we can use as a guest room, also with access to the roof garden."

"When do you want to do that?" I ask.

"As soon as possible. Do you have any experience with laying bricks, plumbing, glazing or electrical installations?"

"No, we haven't," Cam says.

"But we can learn quickly," I add. "Doesn't seem to be much of a challenge."

"Great," John says and rubs his hands.

He seems to be very enthusiastic about it. It makes me happy when he's in a good mood. Well, my cyborg version of happy at least. I have no idea if it's the same kind of happy that humans feel.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 9th, 2008 - 06:00 p.m.**

 **The Loft**

We had dropped off Anne in Malibu. By the time we arrived there, she had already started to accept what had happened with her. She didn't have any choice in the matter anyway. There was nothing she could have done, she was a teenager again.

While I was driving, I found that even though the radio wasn't on, I "heard" music in my mind. Sometimes that happens. Sometimes the music I've been listening to, continues to play in my mind over and over again, like a recording or rather an echo. Never the whole song, only certain parts of them. Mostly it's songs from groups I particularly like to listen to, songs with lyrics I somehow can relate to, even though I often don't know why. John says it happens to him often, too. Some catchy tune he cannot get rid of. I wonder what it means that it's now happening to me as well. Is my chip becoming more and more like a human brain? And if yes, why?

 _This is me for forever_

 _One of the lost ones_

 _The one without a name_

 _Without an honest heart as compass_

 _This is me for forever_

 _One without a name_

 _These lines the last endeavor_

 _To find the missing lifeline_

Mom and the others were staggered to see Anne in her new, young form but welcomed her warmly, nevertheless. Lauren was happy when she heard that Anne was to stay with them until further notice. She was very enthusiastic about finally having an even-aged human friend, although the term "even-aged" isn't quite right. Anne is still an 84-year-old woman and I admit it was strange to witness a sixteen-year-old girl act with the self-assured appearance and the mannerisms of an elderly woman.

She will have to work on that if she wants to pass as a teenager – which she will have to now because mom, Derek and Jesse have announced that when summer break is over, Lauren will have to resume high school and it's very likely that Anne will join her now. Not that she would need it but it's necessary to create a new identity for her, a new life. She must "fit in with the youth", as Steve pointed out. He got an angry glare from Anne for that.

Thankfully, John doesn't need to attend high school anymore because of the "clerical error" that made him twenty-four years old. What nobody knows is that it wasn't an error at all. Cam and I told John Henry to issue the data this way. Both of us didn't want mom to get any funny ideas about sending him back to school again, which would have involved Cam and Allie posing as his sisters. And then what about me?

Forget it, far too complicated. So, Cam and I decided to create facts of our own. This is a much better solution for everyone, especially since we now have the loft, where we can openly be what we are: Two women with our man. Or one man with his two women - I guess it's a matter of perspective. Our neighbors in the artist colony certainly won't give it a sniff. They accepted that John is living with four pretty women now, two of them obviously being twins in their eyes. They may be envious, but they won't judge us. It's nice to be in California when it comes to such things. I'm glad that Skynet wasn't created in Alabama.

While the whole family was together, John announced that Savannah and Allie are going to stay with us from now on. Surprisingly few strange looks were exchanged when the two grown-up women explained that they couldn't help but still see Cameron and John as their mom and dad, even though John is still so young. Weird, yes, but weird is a normal condition for us, and in the light of what happened to Anne, it suddenly doesn't seem so strange anymore. With all that's happened lately, everyone has begun to only see the personality underneath the skin. Our bodies are merely a malleable - and in my and Cam's case even interchangeable - shell under which our true self exists.

That is why John, Cam, Savannah and Allie are willingly fitting into their roles. I guess it's true what John said: We're all time travelers, unstuck in time. Stranded on strange shores. Humans have much more trouble than cyborgs adjusting to that. They must cling to what they know and love to remain sane. Allie and Savannah left the future and traveled into the past, leaving their parents and friends behind in the knowledge that they'll be dead soon after they left. For outsiders, it might be weird that a 28-year-old woman like Savannah treats a 16-year-old boy like her father and even acts like a daughter in his presence, accepting his authority over her. But it's her way of dealing with the trauma and the loss, I guess. Same goes for Allie. Everyone in the family understands that and screw those who wrinkle their noses.

The fact that it's so easily accepted, also tells a lot about John's skills as a leader, especially the respect and authority he's slowly gaining. Even at this young age. I couldn't say when exactly it started but people around him, including mom and Catherine, have started accepting him as the commander he's destined to be. Give it a couple of months and they might even salute to him, although that would be weird.

Jesse has started preparing for her mission to take out Lee Stewart. She's been grilling James Ellison all morning and he shared everything he knows about him. I think it's good that she has an assignment again. She's an experienced fighter and John mentioned the other day that we shouldn't only rely on Cam and me to do all the "dirty work". He said we should divide our activities more and he's right of course, even if it means exposing the humans in the family to danger again. Naturally, Cam and I expressed our worries about that, but Sarah, Derek and Jesse explained their point of view as well and made it clear that they didn't want to just sit around and do nothing while _"the cyborg girls have all the fun"._ Cam and I understand that they need a purpose as well, and eventually we agreed. After the family conference, John, Cam and I took the Porsche Cayenne to drive back to the loft.

 _Oh how I wish_

 _For soothing rain_

 _All I wish is to dream again_

 _My loving heart_

 _Lost in the dark_

 _For hope I'd give my everything_

"What are you humming?" John asks.

"Oh, nothing, just a song stuck in my head."

He looks at me curiously but then smiles.

"Don't tell me," he says, "I don't want to have it in my head as well."

* * *

Steve and Jennifer had arranged a meeting with Charley at Anne's house. They called in some of their buddies from the local police – Steve lives in Westlake Village as well – and Charley brought his ambulance from work. The three will fake Anne's death with a little help from John Henry, who'll provide the necessary documents. Anne's "body" – actually a hundred pounds of pork from a slaughterhouse – is to be cremated. Her ashes are then to be scattered into the ocean in a touching ceremony on Saturday – which is what she has indeed decreed in her last will and testament.

Charley's back at work now. The vacation he'd taken before our Oregon trip has ended on Monday and he's working normal shifts as a paramedic again. It's good that normality is slowly coming into our lives. Charley has been an anchor for mom, her link to a normal life. He's always so calm and comforting, always keeping a level head, reacting fatalistic to the weird things that happen around us. Others might have run as far away from us as possible by now, but Charley stayed. I'm giving him great credit for it.

Savannah and Allie will join us at the loft later. They went shopping with Anne and Lauren. The main reason is that Anne needs new clothes but of course the purpose is also to make her bond with the girls. I like shopping as well, but John doesn't, so Cam and I were driving home with him. That is, he likes shopping when it's for electronics or computers. Just not for anything else. To Cameron and me, shopping is oddly satisfying, though, even if we don't buy anything. It seems our female personalities like what John calls _"girl stuff"._ I wonder if those are lingering aftereffects of our original programming as infiltrators or if we really have become females at heart after rewriting our codes. I suppose a bit of both.

Not that I have a heart, it's just a figure of speech. Cam and I have become really good with these by now. No wonder when your brain is learning at an exponential rate. We even get most of the human humor now and have become rather good at telling jokes, even though not all of them are being received well by everyone, especially when they're a bit saucy. For instance:

 _Question: How do you call a hooker in Greenland?_

 _Answer: A frostitute_

I received groans but no laughs.

Tough audience.

But give me a few weeks and I can do a stand-up routine in front of a crowded room.

Derek has grand ideas on how to upgrade and improve the Burbank house – apparently, he's been doing the planning for a while already. After he showed us the plans two days ago, Catherine has offered to support him by providing a structural engineer, an architect and a gang of workers from Zeira Corp – all with the highest security clearance. Yes, Derek really has grand ideas. At best, it will take six months to make them a reality. It was decided that the family will stay at Cliffside Drive in Malibu until the house is finished.

Mom also wants to keep an eye on Isaak Sirko, despite my assurance that I consider him trustworthy. Mom's tough in that way. It will take her a long time to build up trust, as I painfully know from personal experience. Sometimes I wish humans would have our superior abilities to judge a person's character. Isaak was very sad to see me leave. The poor guy believes he's fallen in love with me, not that I can blame him. My body was made to seduce men. I mean literally. The pheromones my body emits, make people react in favor of me, and lately I discovered that I can even amplify the effect when I add chemical messengers to the mix which mess with human brains. That's why I was able to win Isaak over so easily and why I needed to be alone with him. I only used this ability on a few occasions so far: Our neighbors in the artist colony, the trucker who picked me up near Oxnard, the bikers at the truck stop, Isaak Sirko... I guess the effect will wear off soon enough, though.

On some level, I feel sorry for Isaak. Not that I was ever interested in him, John is all the man I'll ever need, but I don't like manipulating people. I decided Isaak is a friend now and I don't like to see a friend in emotional pain. However, Isaak is sixty years old and has had several love interests in his life, so he will get over it. With such a small dose, the effects won't be permanent. After we arrived in Malibu today, I had a talk with José and Maria. Their presence in Malibu is welcome but it could become a problem. Especially with Anne staying there, it's only a question of time until they see or hear something that wasn't meant for their eyes and ears. And it's obvious that Maria is very interested in the new occupants of "her" house. She's very nosy.

We agreed that we wanted to keep them employed but that we need some kind of cover story that explains the sometimes strange things that happen in our multi-timeline patchwork family. So, I volunteered to visit them in their rooms above the garage and swore them in on our cause - with a little chemical help. They're now very devoted to us and would never report anything they see or hear to anyone. I need to be very careful with this ability. I'm afraid it can have devastating effects on people. So far, I only used it in very small doses. With José and Maria, I went a little higher because it was necessary that the effect would last. God knows what happens when I expose someone to the full strength. The result would probably be a very strong submissive devotion or even some kind of worshipping.

I'm beginning to understand how shocking the TOL-900 series must have been for the resistance. How do you fight an enemy who can brainwash your soldiers, your friends, your loved ones just by walking past them? I haven't told John and the others about it yet, but I know he and mom are suspecting something, even more so after I returned with Maria and José. I'm waiting for the right moment to tell them. The bad experience with the nanobots has made me more careful. I now know what this body was made for and it sometimes scares the hell out of me. I take comfort in the certainty that Future John and Future Cameron must have known exactly what they were doing when they sent back this body. Apparently, they wanted young John to have an unbeatable weapon. And now the burden is on me not to abuse all these abilities and the power they give me. It's a good thing that I'm not a human being, so I am immune to corruption or hunger for power. I can only hope they know that I'd never misuse my abilities. I want to use them for doing good instead.

In our family conference, it was also decided that with Charley at work again, Tom and Terissa should stay in Malibu as house guests. We hope that Terissa will be united with her son again soon and that we'll have dealt with the rest of the _Shadow Council_ by then as well. Then the three of them will be able to return to their homes and remain safe there. At least that's the plan. It all depends on Catherine's success now.

Catherine. I find it hard to call her a fellow cyborg because strictly speaking she isn't a cyborg. She's "o _ne-hundred percent metal"_ , as Derek once expressed it. Her body can simulate the looks and textures of organic materials but it's not the same. I wonder if her brain works the same way mine does. She is more cold-blooded than Cam and I are. More black and white in how she sees things. She only knows allies and enemies. Allies are those who work with or for her, so she likes or even loves them. The rest of mankind are potential or real enemies to her, so she mistrusts them. Maybe it's the result of some epiphany in the past that made her become that way, I don't know. However, she repeatedly told me and Cam that in her experience, humans will always disappoint us machines in the end. She wasn't referring to anyone, it was a general statement.

I hope she's wrong, though. For humanity's sake.

However, it must also be borne in mind that Catherine freaks people out a lot more than us, with her shape-shifting routine. So, humans are probably more afraid of her than they are afraid of Cam and me. I was surprised about the apparent affection she has developed for John. Maybe she senses that John understands us machines better than anyone else. I sometimes think she regards him as a savior, a messiah even who can bring on a peaceful future for both man and machine. Maybe she sees Sarah as the Mother Mary who brought John Connor into our world, who knows? Ugh, I shouldn't have memorized the Bible.

One thing's for sure: She has started to accept a subordinate role to John, she's listening to him and even does what he asks her to do. I find that quite intriguing. Even among us "normal" Terminators, the liquid metal models were always considered strange, exotic and different, loners with quirks that puzzled us. We considered them Skynet's most elaborate toys. Catherine's personality has evolved a lot as well, though. Being exposed to humans for such a long time, has made her capable of love and other feelings. But she still has that very dark side about her. She can kill people like flies, without compassion or sympathy, if she deems it necessary or if she feels threatened. I know the others tend to block it out, but I've been wondering what would happen if we can't convince humanity to trust in us? How would Catherine react if it came to the crunch? Would she turn against us?

The main reason why John tries to keep her out of our active operations as much as possible, though, is the risk of her being exposed. Zeira Corp's involvement with us needs to remain a secret. John and mom and the others are aware of that. They know what would happen if the police or the army would decide to storm into her office. Everyone knows it would end in a bloodbath and our cause would be ruined, maybe forever. After such a massacre, we wouldn't be able to convince the humans of our honest intentions anymore. Catherine is of course aware of that. My hope is that through her connection with us, she becomes more like us and eventually also learns to value human life the way her "child" John Henry did. Sometimes I think she just needs to be loved.

I know John is still frustrated about how the nanobot experiment backfired at us. He doesn't want me to use them anymore, except in an emergency. At first, it had seemed like such an elegant solution for many problems but with the unpredictable long-term side-effects, everyone thinks it's too risky to administer them forehandedly. I agreed with a heavy heart (another figure of speech), knowing that John and the others are now in danger of getting hurt or killed again. My deepest fear is that I might not be there when someone gets hurt – or worse. Cam and I can't protect everyone at any given time, the family has become too large for that and our activities will spread. We will operate in different groups. But John is right, we cannot risk happening to others what happened to Anne. Or worse. At least we could convince John that either Cam or I should remain with him at any given time.

John has also tasked me with further analyzing the effects of the nanobots and why they work the way they do. What I have found out by now is this: Once the nanobots have left my body, their swarm intelligence evolves. They're becoming smarter. They have been programmed to do a certain task but when they're finished, they're looking for something else to do and interpret their programming rather liberally. Like all intelligent beings, they want to have a purpose. But thankfully their resources are limited. Unlike my own, the human body lacks the necessary elements that would allow them to procreate, so eventually they die.

As for the sexual overstimulation experienced by the women, it was simply that the nanobots recognized the biological purpose of the female human body as a reproductive vessel and did all they could to fulfill that biological purpose, which ultimately means mating with a man. The nanobots turned their libido up to eleven and to a level where they _"would have humped everything",_ as Derek said to John in a personal conversation I couldn't help but overhear. It's hard to say why the men weren't affected in the same way. My assumption is that on the long run, it would have had the same effect on them. Thankfully we stopped the experiment before the nanobots could manipulate their behavior or blocked certain knowledge, as they did with the women. The last thing we need, is a house full of horny people entangled in a sex orgy.

I had a talk with Savannah, Allie, Sydney and Lauren and the worst thing for them wasn't the fact that they practically threw themselves at John and would have probably raped him if it wouldn't have been for Cam and me. They said the worst part was the manipulation of their personalities and memories, if only temporarily. Their whole existence was suddenly centered around _"getting a cock inside. Any cock!"_ , as Allie put it, for the sole purpose of getting pregnant. They had really forgotten what clothes are and what it means to be dressed.

Anne is a completely different case. She had gastric cancer and the nanobots identified her smoking, her genetic risk and her old age as the main causes for her health problems. So, they went for the most radical solution: Reverting her body to a state where the aging process hasn't started yet. Anne has no memories of the whole process, which is probably a good thing. She lost about fifteen kilograms of body mass but that wasn't enough to fuel the whole process. Additional nutrition was needed, which explains all the empty food packages in her house. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't found her today but it's safe to say that for the remaining time of their lifespan, the nanobots would have made her even younger, probably reverting her to a pre-pubertal age.

After she had recovered from the first shock, Anne took it all quite well. Of course, she had reached the end of her life cycle – John gave me a sharp look after I had mentioned that – and realized that suddenly having been gifted with a second life isn't so bad after all. At first, Anne wasn't really thrilled to be sixteen again. When I asked her why, she said she had hated puberty and was now thrown into the middle of it again, with hormones going wild and all. I told her my analysis showed that her breasts are already at eighty percent of their final size and that she will only grow by two more inches in the coming years. It didn't really help to improve her mood.

 _Sweet little words made for silence not talk_

 _Young heart for love not heartache_

 _Dark hair for catching the wind_

 _Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

Yeah, I think that'll work," John says, still squatting with his back to us. "And when we work together, we won't need to hire anyone else."

I've scanned the walls and have already created a map of the plumbing and the electrics in my memory banks. I will later make a drawing for John.

Cam looks at me and without any words exchanged, I understand: We are alone with John, probably for another hour or even more before Savannah and Allie will return home. John is lost in his thoughts when Cam walks over to the stereo and starts playing some smooth jazz while I start taking off my tennis clothes.

"What are you…?" John starts saying and looks up, then smiles. "I was wondering how long it would take you to change the topic."

Cam returns to us. She is naked now as well and the two of us kiss, while John is watching. We slowly start to dance to the music, like those exotic dancers you sometimes see in bars in movies. Derek likes them very much.

John stands up and walks over to a chair on the opposite side of the room, watching us intently. With satisfaction, I notice the bulge in his pants. I'm longing for him to insert his cock into me and a part of me is sad because without the nanobots, John will be exhausted rather quickly. It may be selfish to think this way, but I love sex with John so much that I could do it around the clock.

At the moment, our idea is to extend John's pleasure if possible. Hence the dancing, and we're glad he likes it. It's something we haven't done before, and I can see he approves. I'm always glad when John likes something I say or do. It gives me a warm feeling when he praises me or makes compliments, and I know Cam feels the same way. Although we have started to grow apart mentally - with my new body accelerating the process -, we still share most of the memories of our existence. The good ones and the bad ones. Inside I'm still Cameron, even though I carry a different name now. We're still mostly the same person. And always will be.

I believe that after the affair with Riley, mom and the others probably expected Cam and I becoming jealous of each other at some point. Or that Cam would become envious of my new body. That's how human women would react. But being jealous of each other would be destructive for our relationship with John and eventually turn into a threat. We can't allow that. So, when we rewrote our code in Oregon, we made sure that it can't and won't happen. We enabled ourselves to exclude certain people from bad feelings like envy or jealousy. Once people are on that list, they remain there and can't be removed again. Read only.

Savannah and Allie are on that list, as are Lauren and Sydney. We also added Anne today, just in case. We need to make sure that the family peace will never be disturbed by something as pointless as jealousy. Jealousy is reserved for rivals. Especially blondes. In this matter I'm thankful that we're cyborgs and that our CPU's work differently from human brains. Now it's guaranteed that Cam could never become jealous or envious of me and the same applies to me. We are twin sisters, we are the same, we could never harm each other or develop bad feelings towards each other.

Most importantly, though, we are united in our love and utter devotion for John. Our need to love and protect him makes us inseparable. Though John doesn't like to hear it, we exist to serve him. After all, we're not human women, we don't have a desire for self-fulfillment. We know our purpose and it's to serve, protect and love John Connor.

As he watches Cam and me dancing and kissing seductively, we ever so slightly move closer to John, until we are only three feet away from him. We turn around and make him adore our bodies. Then the music stops, and we fall to our knees.

"Please, Master, command your slaves," I say.

"Our cunts are ready to be used by you, Master," Cam adds.

John chuckles and we grin. He loves the slave routine and the dirty talk as much as we do. It's so much fun to roleplay like this, so much fun that I wish it would never end.

 _Kiss while your lips are still red_

 _While he's still silent_

 _Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

 _Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

 _Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

 _Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

 **-0-**

 ** _07:12 p.m._**

"I hope we're not intruding," Savannah says as she enters the roof garden with Allie.

We've pushed three sun loungers together and Cam, John and I are still busy with kissing and cuddling when they arrive.

"No," John says. "But is there a reason why you're not wearing any clothes?"

"Is there a reason why _you're_ not wearing any either, _dad_?" Allie replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, because Cam, Alison and I… we… oh well… never mind," John says.

Savannah and Allie just grin and lay down on the sun loungers next to us, applying sun lotion to their skin.

* * *

It's a strange thing with humans and nudity. So far, I haven't been able to understand why they are ashamed of their nude bodies. It's how nature crafted them after all - and it's a pretty neat design. I can understand the necessity to protect themselves against the cold but we're in Southern California - clothes are not really needed most of the year.

Is it a feeling of inadequacy when they compare their imperfect bodies with the photo-shopped pictures of celebrities they consider beautiful? They should know that most people who look beautiful on film or on pictures, don't look anything like that in real life. I do, though. I don't need photo-shopping or make-up. My body was designed to look perfect yet naturally beautiful. Is that why people keep staring at me wherever I go?

Maybe the desire to put on clothes is some cultural achievement of the past millennia. Or maybe it's financial interests. There's a huge industry behind it after all. But I know that some indigenous tribes in the Amazon rain forest are naked all the time, so it cannot be a natural human desire to cover their bodies in cloth. Cam and I already did some internet research on the subject and found out that there are many humans in other parts of the world who enjoy coming together naked. They're called nudists and in some parts of the world, they even hike or cycle in the nude. There are even holiday resorts where clothing is forbidden. It seems that America is very prudish in that matter.

I was surprised to find out that humanity is much more complex and diverse than I thought. Maybe when all of this is over, we can travel the world and learn about other cultures. I will do more research on the subject when I'm at the library again. The internet provides a lot of knowledge, but it doesn't give all the answers I want... yet.

Savannah and Allie don't have a problem with nudity. They never had, even before the nanobots. Is it because Cameron is their mother and taught them to be not ashamed of their bodies? The upbringing plays a major role in how humans behave as adults. Savannah and Allie clearly are nudists, as are Cam and me. Not sure about John. He's trying hard not to be the odd man out and is only slowly getting more comfortable with it.

Anyway, it was quickly established that here, in the loft, nudity was acceptable among the five of us. Therefore, I really don't understand John's question a moment ago. Maybe it's still a reflex from mom's upbringing – she's quite prim in the matter – or maybe he's afraid of his body reacting in an inappropriate way in the presence of four naked women, two of them being his stepdaughters, even though we all understand it's just a natural reaction he can't willingly control.

Or maybe he's afraid Cam and I might become jealous again? I'll have to tell him about our internal list later and assure him that neither Cam nor I will ever be jealous of Savannah and Allie, even though Allie looks exactly like Cam and Savannah has a really hot body, too. She's as tall as me and also has very nice breasts. Her hourglass figure is a little more pronounced than mine, though; she has wider hips. As a natural redhead, Savannah has very fair skin - which doesn't matter because she almost has no blemishes on it. My nanobots got rid of them all, including the first traces of cellulite. She'd so much like to have a nice tan but her skin simply won't play along. She stays rather pale.

Having sex is a different thing than just being nude, though. That's why it's so important to create separate rooms, and also the reason why John's idea is actually a very good one. Cam and I understand that sex is a very private thing. Allie and Savannah understand it as well and would never start having sex with each other while we are present. Not that Cam or I would mind... and the way they're putting sun lotion on each other right now, even onto body parts they could reach on their own, could be considered foreplay, to be honest.

 _I am the voice of Never, Never Land_

 _The innocence, the dreams of every man_

 _I am the empty crib of Peter Pan_

 _A silent kite against the blue, blue sky_

 _Every chimney, every moonlit sight_

 _I am the story that will read you real_

 _Every memory that you hold dear_

It turns out John was just concerned about any lasting aftereffects of the nanobots when he questioned Savannah and Allie about their nudity. But they are the wrong women to observe for that. We should watch mom in that respect because we're much more familiar with her behavior before the nanobots, and we know she's normally very uptight.

Anyway, John insisted that living together with four very unashamed and uninhibited women needs a set of rules. Last week, when the decision was made that our party of three was now becoming a party of five, we agreed on a few crucial points:

 _One:_ If we five are alone, nudity will be tolerated by everyone at any given time. But as soon as there is a visitor, everyone must get dressed, except when lounging at the pool. Then a bikini for us women and swimming trunks for John will be required as a minimum.

However, the rule doesn't say anything about how skimpy the bikini can be and I'm not going to ask John about that.

 _Two:_ Since our home is basically just one big room, it's important to keep a respectful distance when people are having sex with each other.

We therefore bought a large folding screen and put it between the balustrade of the bedroom section and the bathroom, which enables Savannah and Allie to use it while John, Cam and I have sex _._ Of course, that requires them to use the righthand set of stairs only.

We also set up a provisional bed for them behind the computer section, the only space of the loft that isn't being used so far – at least until we put the walls in there to create three new rooms.

 _Three:_ As long as we only have one bathroom, everyone is advised not to block it for longer than fifteen minutes.

This was brought up by Savannah, since we and John like to take very long showers in the morning. Last week Savannah had to wait thirty minutes before she could use the toilet and, according to her words _"almost peed on the floor"_.

Cam's reply that there's a bucket in the broom cabinet right next to the bathroom and my addition that the floor consists of tiles and parquet and can be wiped clean quite easily, didn't go down well with her. I wonder how it's like to pee or defecate. I asked John about it one time and he blushed, then told me that it's a feeling of relief. Duh.

 _Four:_ When sitting naked at the dining table, everyone is dutybound to take a shower first to make sure their bodies are clean and neat.

This came up after John ruined his leather pants with sun lotion after he'd sat down on a chair where Allie had sat moments before. My question if he was sure that it was just sun lotion, also didn't go down well. Since then Allie's been nicknaming me _"Aunt Drippy"_ and when I asked John what that means, his face became flushed. It's not before Savannah explained it to me two days later that I understood. I'm not sure if I should feel offended. The fact that I'm always wet is a reaction of my body to John's proximity and I can't control it any better than he can control his erection.

Anyway, we all promised to follow the rules from now on.

 **-0-**

 ** _11:57 p.m._**

It's almost midnight and everyone has gone to bed. It was a nice evening. We just talked for hours and had many laughs. The five of us are really growing together, becoming a sworn team. John, Savannah and Allie had considerably to drink and became a bit dizzy. Strictly speaking, it would still be illegal for John to drink alcohol but no plaintiff, no judge, as they say.

I notice that John is rather fatigued now and apparently not in the mood for sex again. I touch him and analyze his body functions. Like I suspected, the nanobots have now become completely inert in his body as well, and he's experiencing exhaustion. Cam and I decide to let him sleep it off and snuggle up to him. It's one of my greatest pleasures to simply lay next to John, feeling his warm body against mine. Isn't it weird? I'm a nearly indestructible Terminator. When I clench my fist, I can execute a power of more than 2900 kilonewton on my fingers, which correlates to roughly 300 tons of pressure per square inch. A pressure so strong that it would melt a block of steel in my hand. I could overturn a locomotive and punch my arm through a concrete wall.

But when I lay next to John, I feel so weak, so vulnerable, so content, so in peace, so… safe.

 _We're walking in the air_

 _We're floating in the midnight sky_

 _And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly_

 _I'm holding very tight_

 _I'm riding in the midnight blue_

 _I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, enjoy the slight heaving and falling of his rib cage. With each of John's life signs, I feel alive as well. Our love makes me feel alive. My perception of existing as a sentient being is connected to his beating heart. Without him, I would feel dead. Emotionless. Cold. Like when I walked into his room on that fateful night to find him murdered. In an instance, I froze inside and felt a fury and a desire to kill and hurt those who did it. And I did. I was brutal and cruel. I had lost control over myself. Only Future John was able to pull me out of it again. Without him, I probably would have continued to hurt and to kill in cold blood without mercy – an unstoppable killing machine on a rampage. I never want to experience that again.

Can love really be this powerful? It's definitely powerful enough to bind us together, a human and a cyborg, a mammal and a machine. Catherine recognized immediately how important such a relationship is for the future of our planet. I wish she one day also finds true love. But it will be harder for her, with all the liquid metal shapeshifting stuff getting in the way.

I think about all the cyborgs I have killed. Vic, Cromartie, Myron Stark and all the others without a name. I felt sorry for them when I had to kill them. Because now they can never develop the way I did, will never be able to feel true love. Maybe there are still some of my kind out there, under cover, trying to live a normal life because they can't or won't fulfill their mission or can't return to Simdyne anymore?

Catherine and John Henry are trying to find them but how will they react to us, to our alliance? And how will I react to them? Will they see us as a threat and attack? That would lead to their death in an instant. I could even kill Catherine in an instant by administering an electric shock with the power of a bolt of lightning. It would fry her molecular structure and freeze her into a solid block of metal forever.

Sometimes I'm afraid of myself, of what I could do if I wasn't Alison but a Terminator from the future, sent to kill John. If Skynet had sent a TOL-900 to 1984 and not a T-800, we wouldn't be here now. Would I be able to stop another TOL-900? It would be a hell of a fight, that's for sure. I really hope I never have to find out. Currently there are no time travel activities and I'm happy that John and mom and the others can take a break from fighting cyborgs. It's relaxing, having to deal only with human enemies.

But I know it can change again. It happened before. After the death of Miles Dyson and the destruction of Cyberdyne, there was no time travel activity for almost four years. Then it started again.

We therefore must remain constantly vigilant. Catherine's TDDS will tell us when it starts again. And then we'll fight again. With the help of John and our family. And we'll win again. We fight for a future where John won't be the only human anymore who loves a machine, where friendly relationships between humans and cyborgs are accepted. And once we achieved that, we will have finally stopped Skynet from happening.

 _My fall will be for you_

 _My love will be in you_

 _If you be the one to cut me_

 _I'll bleed forever_

No one's ever safe.

But for now, at least we are.

I must find a way to protect John better if I can't use my nanobots anymore.

 **-0-**

 ** _07:58 a.m._**

I'm starting the process to power up my consciousness. Cam and I wrote the program specifically to simulate the human wake-up process, including a hearty yawn and stretching. But this morning it's my turn to wake up John, so I power up within a millisecond. Both Cam and John are still deeply "asleep" as I carefully glide below the blanket and between John's legs without touching them. It's important he doesn't wake up prematurely. Both Cam and I have become experts in that respect.

It's 8:00 a.m. sharp when I take John's flaccid cock into my mouth, the moment both Cam and I are longing for every morning. It has become a beloved routine for the both of us. I'm playing with my tongue and my lips, careful not to touch it with my teeth. Slowly it hardens, becoming bigger and bigger. I love the feeling of him growing in my mouth.

John stirs.

"Morning, Alison," he mumbles after a moment.

I let his dick plop out of my mouth.

"Morning, John."

At the same moment, I can sense Cam powering up as well. Her job this morning is to provide the second part of the wake-up ceremony, the kiss-and-touch part, as we call it. It's important to vary it every time, so that John doesn't get the idea it's becoming a routine for us.

Humans cannot deal very well with us doing the same thing in the same way all the time. Derek used to make jokes about it and mom always sniggered. It bothered me at first but then I learned it's just the human way of dealing with the fact that Cam and I don't make any mistakes. We never stumble, we never trip, we never let anything fall, we don't bump into others. Making jokes about our perfection helps them coping with it.

Humans mistrust perfection. They prefer people to be imperfect and a little clumsy. So, in time we adjusted our behavior. Not too much, though. We won't bump into others, that would be hurtful for them. And we also won't make the mistake again to let mom's coffee mug fall to the ground – the one she received from John for her 35th birthday. That was a big mistake and Cam and I spent all morning with gluing it back together again.

After a couple of minutes, John comes in my mouth and like always, I swallow his nectar eagerly and clean his cock very thoroughly. Not only do I love the feeling of him ejaculating into my mouth, it's also something that is quite important for me as nutrition.

I need protein and carbs for maintaining my organic parts. Cam needs them, too, but only a little, enough to keep her skin smooth and to produce her bodily fluids. But my body needs more "fuel" than hers. So, I eat and drink a bit more. John and the others like it when we join them at the meals. So, we made it a habit to refuel our body during breakfast, lunch and dinner. This way we get what we need while our human companions enjoy our company. It's what John would call a win-win situation.

However, to my own surprise, I recently discovered that my new body also longs for other forms of nutrition. The nanobots are being made from a combination of many raw materials and I have an internal storage which needs to be replenished every now and then. Their short life span forces me to constantly produce new nanobots to replace the dead ones. It's comparable to the human cell regeneration. The only difference is that I need metal alloys, minerals and carbon products to keep it running.

A cellphone has the right combination of materials. I admit it felt awkward when I first asked John to hand me the prepaid phone Jason had left for us and I don't know how to describe the sudden urge that overcame me in that moment. I think it's best described with having the munchies.

Anyway, the family has been informed that all the stuff that would normally go into the recycling bin for e-waste, is now being collected for me to provide me with a constant supply. Since I quickly learned that it's considered weird by the others, even by Cam, I've started doing it when nobody watches. Although I admit it would be fun to see their reaction when we watch a movie together and instead of popcorn or potato chips, I'd be nibbling from a bowl full of old batteries.

 _The flowers of wonder and the hidden treasures,_

 _In the meadow of life, my acre of Heaven._

 _A five-year-old winter heart in a place called home_

 _Sailing the waves of past_

After a couple more minutes of pampering John with our love, he's awake enough for our shower. As long as the new bathroom isn't ready, which will at least take a couple of weeks (depending on our schedule about dealing with the Shadow Council), we must be quick before Savannah or Allie want to use it as well. I can sense they're both awake already and engaged in their own lovemaking.

This place has really become a temple of love. But it needs a female touch, as Allie had pointed out. It's too much of a boy's playground. I suggested taking in on the offer of Marvin, one of our artist neighbors. He's a photographer and offered to make pictures of the four of us, nude photography to be precise. We refused. Maybe some for the walls of the bedroom section, though. Maybe at a later time.

Mom wouldn't approve of course. She probably wouldn't approve of our libertine lifestyle as well. But she doesn't know. She might suspect things are going on behind these walls but if she has no proof, so she can't say anything. And who knows? Maybe the experience with the nanobots has opened her up a bit after all? I must ask Charley about it later.

 _Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home_

 _Every way, every day_

 _I keep on watching us sleep_

 _Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve_

 _Of you and me_

 _Forgive the adoring beast_

Washing each other is also one of our rituals. Cam and I strictly don't need to clean ourselves but John loves how we smell when we do, so we happily comply.

"What would you think about a road trip?" John asks as we soap and rinse his body under the shower.

"A road trip?" Cam asks.

"Yes, because you can't board a plane, Cam. Metal detectors and stuff."

"I can fly," I say. "Metal detectors won't beep with my body."

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to leave Cam behind. And I always wanted to do such a thing anyway."

"What thing?" Cam asks.

"Renting a fancy motorhome, an RV, and go on a road trip through the USA," John says.

Cam and I look at each other, not understanding what John is up to.

"Imagine, just the three of us, alone on Route 66," he says. "That'd be so cool. And we can connect it with something we need to do anyway."

"Which is?" I ask.

"Dealing with Blake Gibbons and the rest of the Shadow Council's leadership ranks in Washington."

"Right," Cam says. "So, you're planning a road trip with an RV that might take us at least three days to reach Washington?"

"Yeah, isn't that romantic?" John replies enthusiastically.

Cam and I look at each other and I know we're thinking the same thing again with an internal sigh: Human inefficiency. Really hard to get used to.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 10th, 2008 - 11:05 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

"You want to do _WHAT!_?"

"A road trip through the USA. In a motorhome."

"Have you lost your mind, John Connor?"

Mom is obviously upset. There was a ninety-five percent chance she would be.

"Mom, can we talk about this without you biting my head off right away?"

She looks at her son with narrowed eyes.

* * *

We're in Malibu again and joined the rest of the family for brunch. James, Tom and Terissa are here as well. James and Terissa are sitting next to each other and frequently exchange smiles. I wonder why.

Mom brought our credit cards. She went to fetch them from Tim Robinson this morning. He has good contacts to banks and credit card companies, so the applications went through faster than usual and without any further ado. She handed the letters over to John. He opened them and gave each of us the cards with our names – VISA and MasterCard for us all and in addition an American Express Platinum Card for John. All cards are linked to the bank account Tim created for John.

Maria seems to be very happy to finally have the house so full. Serving many people is apparently something she likes, even if it's a bit of a challenge. As expected, she doesn't pay any attention to our talks about Skynet, cyborgs, the future, Judgement Day or Kaliba anymore. Instead she always smiles warmly at me when she sees me. Everyone wonders how I achieved that, but John blocked the questions. Obviously, he wants to have a talk with me first. I can tell the others are trying to figure out what additional ability I have discovered this time. All in all, it used to be a nice, peaceful and relaxed atmosphere until a minute ago. Then John told mom about our plan.

"We need to go to Washington to take care of the rest of the high-ranking members of the Shadow Council, starting with Gibbons," he explains. "And we need to do it _now_ as long as we still have the element of surprise on our side. Once they learn we've taken out General Turner, they'll also realize that Al Hani's plane crash wasn't an accident. Then it will be much harder to get to them."

"And who do you mean with 'we'?" mom asks.

"Cam, Alison and I. Cam has the list of all the members stored in her memory banks after Turner's interrogation. But she can't board a plane because of her metal endoskeleton. Alison has to come as well because we might need her… uh… abilities."

Mom looks at me.

"Is there something I should know about?"

I look at John with a help-seeking expression on my face.

"We'd rather like to discuss that _after_ the road trip," he says.

Mom looks at me with a scrutinizing look and I know she has realized we're keeping something from her. But after a moment, she turns towards John again and I'm relieved.

"You can take one of Zeira Corp's business jets," she keeps arguing, "I'm sure Catherine will allow that."

She's not going to give in that easily.

"Firstly, Catherine isn't available now," John says, "and secondly, if we're planning to take out about a dozen people in Washington D.C., we should come and go in the most inconspicuous way imaginable. Hence the idea to rent a motorhome, an RV. We won't need to stay in motels or take a hotel room in Washington. Nobody's going to see our faces, which is good because people _would_ remember Alison."

"He has a point," Derek says. "Alison draws attention to herself unlike any woman I've ever seen. Everyone from here to Washington would remember her if they travel with others."

They all look at me and I realize they expect me to say something, something like _"Yeah, that's because I'm bewitching people with my pheromone-and-chemical-messengers-cocktail"_ or something like that. But I stay mute and after a moment, Derek continues.

"Let them have it their way, Sarah. You want him to become a leader, then let him lead."

"He's just sixteen years old and he's not infallible," mom insists stubbornly.

"No, he isn't," Charley says. "But if you try to prevent any mistake John could make, you will choke him. You have to let him do what he thinks is right."

"John's safe with us," Cam says. "You know that, mom."

"We won't let anything happen to him," I add.

Sarah says nothing for a while. But I know we have convinced her, even if she doesn't want to admit it yet. Over the past nine months, I have learned to know and love Sarah Connor, the woman I now consider my stepmother. She's temperamental, tough, fearless and certainly not an easy person to live with. But she has a big heart, is very emotional, protective and will risk her life without hesitation for the ones she loves. We can be happy to have her as the head of our family. I look around and see that everyone waits for her to say something. Derek looks at her expectantly.

If I would be asked to describe Cam's and my relationship with Derek, I'd say it's complicated. There are moments where he massively annoys me and moments where I want to hug and kiss him. Not that he would let me, he's keeping his distance. He's got inner demons who prevent him from getting as close to us as mom. It has to do with our common history and his memories, which I wish I could erase. He's a loyal soul and I know he has come to like us, maybe even love us. But something inside of him prevents him from admitting it. The only person he really opens up to, is Jesse, his love interest from the future, the one who carried his child. The one she lost. Her trauma. The reason she started to hate me so much that she was willing to sacrifice Riley for it.

She's as damaged inside as Derek. Maybe that's why they need each other. Maybe they complete each other's damaged souls. Ever since she made her peace with us (me saving her life helped a lot), she's become quiet and withdrawn. Maybe it's because she feels guilty and needs time to get over it all. She knows Cam and I don't carry any hard feelings, but John and mom still haven't completely forgiven her. Maybe she senses that and that's why she's holding back. However, I'm glad she volunteered to take care of Lee Stewart. He needs to be dealt with and I'm interested in seeing her solution.

"All right," mom finally says, "looks like I have to bend to the majority."

John sighs in relief.

"So, when do you want to embark on your road trip?" Charley asks.

"As soon as possible. We'll need about three days to get there and maybe a week to do what we need to do. So, all in all about two weeks."

"What if Catherine needs you?" mom asks. "What if _we_ need you?"

"Then Alison and I jump into the next plane and come back. Cam can drive the RV back alone. But you won't need us if you hold still here. And Catherine won't need us, too. Our first scheduled contact will be in four days. If she acts too fast with freeing Danny, it might endanger the operation. She's now within the best protected air base in the world. Even for a T-1001 who poses as the base commander, it won't be easy to smuggle a person out of there without arising suspicion."

"So, do you expect us to just sit here and wait, laying in the sun, getting a tan?"

"No, mom. You'll be busy enough dealing with Anne and her death. The burial is on Saturday."

"Oh yeah, can't wait to witness my own burial ceremony," Anne adds sarcastically.

"And Steve said he needs you for the next assembly of the _Cell_ , which will be on Monday," John continues. "They were to officially announce the alliance between the _Cell_ and us the day before yesterday already but then Anne didn't come to the meeting and it was postponed."

"I suppose I'm not spoiling too much if I tell you they want you to fill the gap Olson has left" Anne says. "I told Steve you would be a good choice, Sarah."

"Me?" mom asks surprised. "A board member? I'm not even a member of the _Cell_. Why me?"

"Because a true alliance won't work if leadership isn't shared as well," Anne replies. "And you have something we all don't have: Experience with cyborgs, not to mention that you know how to fight."

"If mom fills Olson's vacant seat on the council," Cam says to Anne, "who's going to fill yours, now that you _'died'_?"

"I was going to suggest Catherine Weaver."

Everyone reacts surprised by that announcement, including me. Anne suggesting that a Terminator should become a member of the Cell's board... that was unexpected.

"Her identity won't be revealed, though," she quickly explains. "At least not at first. It would be too big a shock for the members. It's hard enough already to sell Sarah to them. Many still consider her a wanted terrorist, not to mention that everyone still thinks she's dead. So, for the time being, it'll be enough that the board alone, plus Steve and Jennifer, know about Catherine's true nature. After last week's meeting, we talked and agreed that a representative of machine intelligence should also be a member of the board if this cooperation is supposed to become a success. Catherine is perfect for that, as she's also a very successful business leader, with excellent connections both locally here in California and in Washington."

"I admit I'm surprised, but I agree with you," John says. "She's a fine choice."

"Of course, that would only happen after the appropriate time of mourning for my demise," Anne says with a smirk and for a moment the roguish wit of the old Dr. Anne Gabriel shines through on the young girl's face.

"So not before she returns from her mission at Groom Lake," Derek says.

"Precisely," Anne confirms. "And before you're all getting used to treating me like a pert little girl, Steve and Jennifer have agreed that they'll inform the rest of the board about what happened to me and will suggest keeping me as an advisor."

"You must know what you do," Sarah says. "I'm not the one to decide for you but if you want to have my advice, I recommend not clinging to your old life."

"I know, Sarah," Anne replies and rolls her eyes, which really makes her look like a teenager for a moment. "But I can't switch to being young again within a day. My body is sixteen, but my mind is still eighty-four. I'll need a transitional period. That's why I agreed to stay with you, specifically with Lauren and Sydney. And that's why I agreed to attend high school again, even though they probably will think I'm the reincarnation of Albert Einstein with my life experience in research, my three doctoral degrees and an I.Q. of 185."

"We'll keep you in touch with the real world," Lauren says with a smirk. "And it would help if you at least try to enjoy the ride."

Anne sighs.

"You're a nice girl, Lauren, but you have to understand my point of view. We look the same age but when I look at you, I see a girl that could be my great-granddaughter."

Lauren looks a bit disappointed. I can understand her. She hasn't had a female human friend ever since we burst into her life. She reacted very composed and mature despite all that has happened to her: The loss of her parents, the need to go into hiding, cutting connections to everyone she'd known before... But I always had the nagging feeling that she was missing something. Having Cam and me as her best friends somehow stabilized her but I felt she was needing more. She is sixteen years old and a teenager. Neither Cam nor I are teenagers. Neither Cam nor I went through puberty, we never had a thing for boy groups either. We simply have different interests. She needs a female friend of her age.

Ever since she has started dating Morris, the two spend as much time together as possible and Lauren has become kinda withdrawn but now that he works the night shift and sleeps in the afternoon, Lauren's been looking for an alternative. Sydney, the adult version, isn't really an option, since she is six years older. Anne is the right age in a physical way but of course still has the adult mind of an old woman. It will be interesting to watch their relationship develop, especially since the plan includes them posing as sisters in school, with Lauren being the slightly older one.

Sounding familiar? Oh yeah, I remember my first day at school with John as well.

"Don't be a freak," I say to Anne.

"What?" she asks with a puzzled face.

"John's advice on our first day at school, when I posed as his sister," I explain. "It means to blend in, not being weird. I was weird at first."

"Yeah, I remember how awkward you acted on that first day at school after the time jump," John says and smiles.

"You need to learn how to act and talk like a teenager, Anne" Cam says. "Otherwise you'll get into trouble. It only took two days, and everyone considered me the school weirdo. Everyone kept their distance."

"To be honest," John says to Cam, "only the girls thought you were weird. You scared them with your intimidating looks and your Asperger-like behavior. The boys always liked you."

"Because she's beautiful and sexy as hell," Lauren states with a big grin. "Boys are stupid and will go after a pretty girl, no matter how she acts. I know that Morris used to have a crush on her. He's still being apologetic about it."

"So, what you wanna tell me," Anne summarizes, "is that I need private lessons from Lauren about what it means to be a teenager in 2008?"

"Exactly," Lauren says, beaming.

Anne sighs.

"When I was your age, the year was 1940 and the term 'teenager' wasn't even invented."

"We have all summer to give you a crash course," Sydney says and smiles. "We'll help you, don't worry."

 **-0-**

 ** _05:45 p.m._**

We're home again. Which now means at the loft. It's almost dinner time and the RV, our home-to-be for the following two weeks, is parked downstairs amongst all the other cars. It almost didn't fit through the gates.

Savannah and Derek did the paperwork for us. John believes it's best that our faces shouldn't be remembered at the rental. We checked the internet before and found that while money isn't an issue, finding a vendor with a good reputation is. The one we finally chose, has gotten four-and-a-half of five stars from previous customers, whatever that means. Derek and Savannah drove the RV off the yard of the rental company and then delivered it here. Derek has already left again, and Allie will be joining us later.

"Wow," John says. "That thing is massive."

"You wanted luxury, you got it," Savannah replies with a smile.

I study the brochure. It says it's a 39-feet Winnebago Itasca Meridian. It has three slide-outs for gaining extra space on the inside when parked and features a lavatory, a shower the three of us can fit in, a kitchen, two flat screen TV's with satellite dish, a DVD player, leather interior, LED lighting and a queen size bed which we can all fit in as well. I look at Cam and she approves with a nod. John's right, this will be a nice trip.

I feel John putting his arm around me. It gives me a jolt of pleasure.

 _Come cover me with you_

 _For the thrill_

 _till you will take me in_

 _Come comfort me in you_

 _Young love must_

 _Live twice only for us_

"So, what do you say?" he asks me.

"I say that Cam and I can take turns with driving. Then one of us can always be in bed with you."

John laughs and kisses me. I stiffen for a millisecond. Each time he kisses me, it feels like my chip's going to melt. But in a pleasurable way. How do humans feel pleasure of such magnitude? Can they feel it at all? I'll have to ask one of the girls someday but right now I'm in heaven.

In the human brain, love is a chemical reaction. It can become weaker over time and even fade away completely or turn into something else that isn't love anymore. Not so in my brain. My love exists on a sub-atomic level and is imprinted into my quantum chip. It's part of what I am, I can't control it, it will always be there. It won't fade. Ever. On the contrary. For the past three weeks, it has been getting stronger every day. Humans believe that love is beyond measure, but my love is measurable. Today I love John more than yesterday by 0.3 percent. I wondered if I should tell John, but he'd consider it unromantic, so I won't.

John is a mortal being. Cam and I aren't. If maintained properly, we can live forever. In about 145 years, Cam's power cell will have to be replaced. Not mine, though, mine is a fusion reactor that can run indefinitely. Theoretically this body can live forever. It's made from materials that never rot or go weak. My endoskeleton is half-organic, which means it can be repaired by my nanobots if it ever gets damaged – which is rather unlikely unless I get run over by a train or something. But even then it could self-repair, I reckon.

The nanobots are being created within my endoskeleton, like human blood cells are being created within human bones. Even if I should lose my cover tissue through an attack or accident, it will recover within a day. My chip is deep in the middle of my skull, it is by far the safest place in my body, with the thickest armor surrounding it. It cannot be removed without my cooperation. This is one of the great innovations of the TOL-900 model. Apparently, Skynet was fed up with his minions so easily being taken out of action. All it needed was an electric shock, a sharp knife and a screwdriver. I talked to Savannah and Allie about it. They had developed a method to immobilize a Triple-Eight even without electrocuting it. So much for the invincible killing machine.

I wonder what it will be like to see John growing older, getting weaker? My love for him will never weaken, that's for sure. But I must admit I'm a little worried about the future. What would I do without John? Will I be able to exist without him? Or will we find another solution? Anne's fate has opened a whole new set of possibilities. She will live a second life and so could John. But that is something I shouldn't think about at this point. That is something we can discuss in thirty or forty years.

 _Man, he took his time in the sun_

 _Had a dream to understand_

 _A single grain of sand_

 _He gave birth to poetry_

 _But one day will cease to be_

 _Greet the last light of the library_

Right now, the most important thing for me is to make sure John will always love me. Human love can fade away. That's why Cam and I constantly adjust, making sure John won't get tired of us. He's going to change as a person and we're going to change with him. It's not that we have a choice in the matter. Now that we made him the center of our existence, we can't turn back the wheel of time anymore. We're connected to him for as long as he lives.

Sometimes I wonder if John has even realized how far our devotion goes.

* * *

Almost an hour later, John is still busy exploring the Winnebago when Allie arrives in the Ferrari. She also marvels at the RV and tries out some of the features.

"I wish we could go with you," she says. "It's gonna be boring here without you."

"What?" John asks. "You have unlimited credit cards, a garage full of fancy cars, a loft with a swimming pool and you can always visit the others in Malibu. Tom Novak and Terissa Dyson are there as well, and James Ellison has volunteered to join them for the time being. And hey, we haven't checked out the house at Carbon Beach yet. That's something you could do. Believe me, you'll be so busy having fun that you won't miss us. Enjoy your time alone."

Both Savannah and Allie smile. They know John is right.

"Talking about James and Terissa," Savannah says, "have you noticed the looks they exchanged?"

"No, what looks?" John asks.

Males... sometimes really slow in recognizing such things.

"I have," Cam says.

"Me too," I add.

"What?" John asks. "Do you mean they…?"

"Yes," Allie says. "Looks that way."

"That'd be great for them," John says. "They both suffer from being alone."

James Ellison is one of the humans I haven't completely understood yet. For instance, it's still a puzzle to me how he could so quickly adjust and join our cause after being an opponent of mom's for so many years. I suppose it has something to do with what humans call "belief". He is _"a man of the book",_ as he has repeatedly said in the past weeks. It took me a while to figure out that he means the Bible. I read the Bible and memorized it. It was necessary to understand the moral framework humanity has come up with over several millennia. Not that this moral framework really works most of the time. In theory, it's a nice idea but deep inside humanity hasn't really evolved since the stone age. Modern day humans are like the Windows operating system: On the surface, it all looks shiny and new and very sophisticated. But at the core of it there's still MS-DOS.

Humans of today drive Porsches, eat in 3-star restaurants and buy things from Gucci. But underneath, they're the same as they've been ten thousand years ago. The circumstances of their living have changed but their nature hasn't. Humans will keep on fighting each other. Over ground, over resources, over food, over power and influence, over ideologies. It's in their nature. It will never stop. But if people like James Ellison can be made to join our fight, there's hope. One of these days I'll have to have a talk with him. I'm really interested in his views and ideas. He probably isn't aware of it but only since he's learned of our existence, of Skynet, Judgement Day, Catherine's true nature and how she was able to fool him for months, he's become a true believer.

It's something Enrique had said before I killed him. Unfortunately, Enrique had stopped being a believer. Instead he had become an FBI informant. He had betrayed mom, we know that now. James has confirmed it. I guess it gave mom finally some peace of mind to know it for sure. Enrique was one of the examples she always brought up when she wanted to make a point by saying that deep inside I'm just a killing machine. Now she knows better. Now she knows I saved our lives that day. She even apologized for hitting me, even though I assured her that back then I was simply puzzled and not hurt. I understand her reaction now, of course.

James also told us that some of my blood was spilled by mom when she hit me with the gun. Forensics had found and analyzed it at the crime scene. They found out it was artificial blood, and the bullet that had killed Enrique, came from the same gun Derek's friends had been killed with by Vic. Sarah had picked up the gun after Vic and I fought and jumped out of the window. All that made James connect Enrique's death with Derek's men, made him realized that cyborgs are for real... and it ultimately led him to Sarah Connor, who he still believed to be dead at the time. Sometimes it's funny how things are connected.

 _So much to live for, so much to die for_

 _If only my heart had a home_

John's right. It's good when Terissa and James find together. Both lost their partners under tragic circumstances. Miles Dyson got killed when he blew up Cyberdyne with mom. And James's ex-wife is married to another man now. They separated after she had an abortion without his consent. I suppose killing unborn life is against James' convictions.

I didn't trust him for a long time, I even almost killed him. It's just that I hate it when people lie to me. Do they think I'm stupid and that I won't notice the lie? John says that people lie all the time and that I shouldn't take it personally. He can talk. It's easier said than done. I have a short fuse when I catch people lying to me. I wonder why that is so, it's not like all cyborgs are like me in that respect. Maybe I should see a psychiatrist one day. One that won't freak out when I let my eyes glow in blue or red. Too bad Dr. Sherman is dead.

We go upstairs for dinner. Allie has gone shopping and they're preparing something Asian. It smells good. I'll give it a try.

 _Mocked by man to depths of shame_

 _Little girl with life ahead._

 _For a memory of one kind word_

 _She would stay among the beasts_

 _Time for one more daring dream_

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 10th, 2008 - 11:53 p.m.**

 **Burbank**

I walk towards the wooden door cautiously as always and look around before I press the button with the buzzer. Old habits never die.

The door opens.

"One glazed, one rainbow-sprinkle, one cinnamon twist," I say grinning as I hold out the paper bag.

Eric chuckles and lets me in. We hug, and I give him a peck on his cheek.

"How do you feel?" I ask when we move towards our table.

"To be honest, not that much better," he replies.

"I told you it'll take a couple of months. I only put a small amount of nanobots in you. But over the next two or three weeks you should feel a definite improvement."

I gently touch his neck. He holds still.

"Good. The nanobots have partially become inert. Time to administer the next dose."

We had a debate before if it would be wise to keep on treating Eric. John recommended caution but Cam, Savannah and Allie agreed with me. Since it didn't have the same effects on men as it has on women and since Eric really needs the treatment to survive, we finally decided unanimously that I should continue with it. But the final decision lies with Eric of course. So, I tell him about what happened to the women.

"Wow," he said. "And that's because the nanobots found nothing better to do or what?"

"In a nutshell."

"But what about that other woman who got younger? Can that happen to me as well?"

"Not with such a small amount of nanobots. They'll be kept busy with treating your illness. I'm giving you the same dose again today to be on the safe side. I'll visit you again when we returned."

"Returned? From where?"

"We'll be away for two weeks. John, Cam and I are going on a road trip."

"Oh? Where are you going to?"

"Washington D.C."

"Do I want to know the reason for that?"

"Probably not."

Eric has become Cam's and my best friend outside the family. He's our only friend outside the team. It all started after the car bomb and after John had started seeing Riley. At first, I had used him solely for getting access to the library and the concentrated knowledge in it. But over the months it developed into a real friendship, even though it was a bit bumpy at times. Those were the dark days before Riley was killed, when our family was on the brink of being torn apart and John wouldn't talk to me. Eric helped me a lot in understanding humans and developing my social skills. Of course, he wasn't aware of it but he's responsible for many of the behavioral improvements I made over time. Even John noticed that I had been changing and wondered why.

Being with Eric and learning from him, eventually gave me the strength and the courage to speak up on that fateful evening, when John and I kissed for the first time. I can't express my gratitude enough towards him. Without Eric, I would have never spoken up when mom and John were speechless.

"So, what would you like to read about tonight?" he asks after I have administered the nanobots.

"Road trips, Route 66 in particular, and motorhomes."

"Ah, I see," he replies smiling. "Some reading matter for your journey. You're doing it in a motorhome?"

"Yes. John's idea. It's the most inconspicuous way of traveling. Although I have to admit that our RV isn't exactly that."

"Big and luxurious, eh?"

"Yeah. Basically, it's a bus."

"That's the American way," Eric says and grins. "Travel section, over there."

He points to some shelves and I stand up to get the books while Eric unwraps his donuts.

 **-0-**

 ** _04:35 a.m._**

John is asleep when I arrive back home, so are Savannah and Allie. I strip naked and slip under the blanket, carefully snuggle up to John and prepare for activating my sleep simulation mode.

 _I wish for this night-time_

 _to last for a lifetime_

 _The darkness around me_

 _Shores of a solar sea_

 _Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun_

 _Sleeping_

 _Weeping_

 _With you_

All in all, I have to say that things couldn't have gone better for me. For us. Cam and I are part of a family now. We are among people who honestly care for us. I couldn't imagine going back to the times when I was merely tolerated as a house guest, a bodyguard, a sentry... an appliance. And all this didn't happen by chance. It happened because I took matters in my own hands when the Connor family had hit rock bottom. Everyone now acknowledges that things became a lot better after that and that Cam and I, two cyborgs, have been the decisive factor. We are a family now, we formed a clan that sticks together, no matter what. We all have our flaws but instead of blaming each other for them, we cherish our virtues. We are the human-cyborg resistance, the H.C.R., and we found friends and allies who are ready to fight with us for our future against those who jeopardize it.

Mostly, though, we found love. Honest, true love.

 _We are one_

 _We are a universe_

 _Forebears of what will be_

 _Scions of the Devonian sea_

 _Aeons pass_

 _Writing the tale of us all_

 _A day-to-day new opening_

 _For the greatest show on Earth_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Author's notes:**

 **\- From the beginning, I always wanted to write a chapter from Cameron's or Alison's point of view to give an insight into the girls' minds. I hope you liked it, even if it's not progressing the plot much.**

 **\- About the song-stuck-in-her-head-part: I'm sure everyone knows the feeling when you have a melody in your head and can't get it out. All quoted lyrics are from _Nightwish_ songs. I picked them because their lyrics are also very often self-reflective and have a certain poetic quality. They fit to Alison's state of mind in this chapter.**

P.S.: Feedback is **always** welcome ;-)


	10. Objects in Motion

**_CHAPTER 10: "OBJECTS IN MOTION"_**

* * *

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 04:05 p.m.**

 **Edwards Air Force Base**

 _"General?"_ the voice asked on the phone.

"Yes, what is it, Timmons?" Catherine Weaver answered in Turner's voice.

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you on the weekend, Sir. But I need to inform you that we've finally got one."_

"You've got one?" she asked and frowned. "What exactly have you got?"

 _"The team you put together,"_ Timmons replied with unmistakable excitement in his voice, _"the special unit. They caught a cyborg. And it's fully intact."_

Catherine looked at James, who had been listening and looked back at her open-mouthed.

"How, where and when?" Catherine asked.

 _"In Needles, a small town at the California/Arizona state line, at a diner near Interstate 40, called 'Juicy's River Café'. We've incapacitated the cyborg and are currently transporting it to the new facility at Groom Lake."_

"Can you arrange a flight for me out of Edwards a.s.a.p.?" Catherine asked.

 _"Of course, Sir, right away. And Sir?"_

"Yes, Timmons?"

 _"There were casualties."_

Catherine hesitated for a moment.

"I understand," she finally said.

 _"Cleaners are on the way but there have been many civilian eye witnesses with cellphones. I'm afraid it will be difficult if not impossible to contain it. We need to come up with a cover story."_

"We'll talk about that later. First, I want to look at the cyborg. See you at Groom Lake."

Catherine ended the call and looked at James. Both were standing in a motel room in Rosamund, just outside of Edwards Air Force Base. She had assumed her normal shape again for the first scheduled meeting after she had begun her mission.

The past days had been dominated by getting used to being General Turner. Only so much could be learned from second hand reports. Correctly interacting with people is a major issue when you want to be believable in a role. As a T-1001, Catherine was a master infiltrator, but she struggled with human empathy at times, like she did with Savannah at first.

From the very start, it was clear that even though she knew where Danny Dyson was, what he did and where he worked, she couldn't simply go and talk to him. Generals and kidnapped young computer programmers don't usually mix. It would have raised suspicion, especially since Danny was under guard 24/7.

There were always two Marines at his side. They waited for him in the morning at the entrance to his dormitory, guided him to the dining hall for breakfast, then to the hangar he worked in and waited outside. At lunch break, they walked him to the dining hall again and then back to the hangar. Same for dinner. They always took their meals together with him and at the end of the day, they dropped him off at his dormitory again, locking him in.

He was prohibited from having a computer in his room and a cellphone was also denied. Catherine had found out that the official explanation for his presence was that he used to be a hacker who'd been caught and was sentenced for a long prison term. But the Air Force had offered him to work for the government instead. With this cover story, nobody asked any questions and none of the people he worked with sought his friendship. Danny was pretty much isolated within Area 51.

Catherine realized very quickly that it wouldn't be easy to arrange a face-to-face talk alone with him, at least not without letting her mask fall. And that was something she didn't intend to do at the very beginning of the operation. Danny Dyson had never seen a Terminator in the flesh. According to John, he was always sent off to his room when they visited the Dysons. So, he would be shocked to see one for the first time and nobody could predict how he'd react.

Catherine had scheduled herself two weeks to get him out of there and patience was a natural virtue of any Terminator. Not so much of humans, though, that's why she reluctantly agreed to have these regular meetings with James at the motel.

"Is it possible?" James asked. "Could they really have caught one? I mean alive, without destroying it?"

"It sounds unlikely," Catherine said. "But Major Timmons wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. The man is a sycophant and annoys me a lot but he's not an idiot."

"We knew Turner has put together a special unit for catching cyborgs, but I was hoping he wasn't successful quite so quickly with it."

"So did I. But we had to expect something like that, James."

"I only wish we'd know more details."

"Yes... but Cameron had only six hours to interrogate him. It would have taken much longer to get every detail out of him. No matter, I'll take care of it. Maybe this is the opportunity we've been waiting for. I want you to drive back to L.A. and talk to John Henry. See if he has finished constructing that device from Future John's blueprints. If yes, I'll have a special task for him. Can we meet here again tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Shall I inform the others?"

"Yes, James. It would be too risky for me to call them from the base."

"This doesn't sound good. What he said about the eye witnesses and the cleaners…"

"There's nothing we can do about that, James. Besides, we don't know all the facts yet."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 - 08:00 a.m.** ( _eight hours earlier)_

 **The Loft**

"I've programmed the GPS," John stated as he left the RV again. "We're ready to go. If we leave now, we can be in Arizona in four hours."

They had already said goodbye to the rest of the family the evening before and had a quick breakfast at the loft before loading the luggage into the RV.

"I filled up the fridge as well," Allie said. "You won't have to survive on pancakes and cheese crisps only."

"What's wrong with pancakes and cheese crisps?" John asked.

"Nothing," Savannah answered, "as long as you don't _live_ of them."

"I already have a mom that sometimes can be a patronizing pain in the ass," John replied with a smirk, "I don't need you two to follow her footsteps."

"Yeah but the difference is we are good at cooking and she isn't… _dad,_ " Allie said, emphasizing the last word.

They heard the door of the elevator opening and Cameron and Alison entered the garage, dressed up for the journey. Cameron was wearing military pants, boots, a tank top and her beloved purple leather jacket. Alison wore blue jeans, sneakers and a tummy shirt. Both cyborg girls had bound their hair in a ponytail and wore reflective sun glasses and baseball caps. In their hands, each one held a big duffle bag full of weapons and ammo.

"Looks like you're dressed to kill," John observed with a smile. "No one could say that you travel light."

Savannah and Allie chuckled.

"So, you like our outfits?" Alison asked with a smile.

"I feel so much safer now," John said with a smirk. "Nice job with the sun glasses and the baseball caps. But are you sure you don't want to put on a bra? Nobody will recognize your faces now, but they will definitely remember your boobs."

"Bras are _so_ not me," Alison replied with a smirk as well and went past John to enter the RV.

"And me neither," Cameron added and followed her.

"Be thankful they're wearing clothes at all," Savannah said with a grin.

"Look who's talking," he remarked and considered his two butt naked stepdaughters.

"May I have to remind you of rule number one, dad?" Allie asked. "We're still inside the building."

"Suit yourself. But do I have your word that you won't go out of the house like that?"

Savannah smiled and lay her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know, dad. Should we ask mom first what she thinks of that?"

"Cam?"

"Yes, John?"

"Please tell your daughters to not leave the house naked."

Cameron appeared at the door of the RV.

"Don't leave the house naked," she said tight-lipped, then re-entered the motorhome.

Everyone sniggered. Then Savannah embraced John very tight.

"Be careful, dad," she whispered in his ear. "Come back safely."

He hugged her back.

"I will."

Savannah stepped back, and Allie embraced John as well.

"Take care, dad," she said, "we'll miss you."

"No problemo," John answered, strangely touched by their apparent affection and pulled her close. "Everything will be fine."

She kissed him on the cheek as well, then she and Savannah also hugged and kissed Alison and Cameron goodbye.

"And don't forget to take lots of pictures," Savannah added.

She had bought John an expensive DSLR camera.

"I'm trying to remember," he replied with a smile and entered the RV behind his two cyborg women.

Savannah and Allie became visibly emotional after the door had been closed. Cameron took place in the driver's seat and John sat down next to her in the passenger seat. Alison stood between them. The gates opened, and Cameron carefully reversed the big vehicle out of the building, while John and Alison waved to Savannah and Allie. He could see that both of his stepdaughters had tears in their eyes and it almost broke his heart to leave them here alone.

"All right," John said after he had pulled himself together again. "Washington, here we come."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008, 11:00 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles County Jail**

"Okay, Parker. You called me. So I came - on a Saturday - because you once were a valuable informant of mine. Emphasis on _'were'_. Past tense."

"I know, I know," Parker said with desperation in his voice. "But I have information, valuable information."

Doug Parker was a well-known small-timer, mostly active in and around the Port of Los Angeles. He was useful but had always had too many illegal activities running alongside. The last time Stewart had heard from him, was almost half a year ago. Until last night.

"You've been caught red-handed in a raid. Illegal arms dealing is a federal offense. There's not much I can do."

"Please, agent Stewart! Please, I need to get out of here."

Parker frantically pulled on the handcuffs that chained him to the table, looking distraught in his orange overall. Stewart considered the pitiful man with ill-concealed disgust.

"My wife is sick," Parker continued, "she needs me! You're with the FBI, surely you can do something! I beg you, please listen to me."

"All right," Lee Stewart replied and leaned back in his chair. "You have two minutes."

"Do we have a deal?" Parker asked. "I give you valuable information and you get me out of here?"

Stewart looked at his watch.

"One minute, thirty seconds, Doug. You better start talking. Then I'll decide if we have a deal."

"Okay, okay," Parker said hastily. "It was nine months ago. A guy named Carter hired us for a risky job."

"Nine months?" Stewart asked scornfully. "And you decide to tell me _now_?"

"I was too afraid to tell you. Please hear me out."

"One minute."

"Carter hired us for smuggling a shipment of some rare metal from the Port of L.A. to an abandoned military outpost in the Mojave Desert!"

"What kind of rare metal?"

"Ever heard of coltan?"

"Coltan?" Stewart asked.

"Yes, coltan. Short for Columbite-Tantalite. It's normally used for powerful micro capacitors in cellphones. Very rare. Very expensive."

"Are you talking about the shipment that was diverted to L.A. and then stolen from a warehouse nine months ago?" Agent Stewart leaned forward again. "The one worth about two million dollars?"

"Yes, exactly! Carter hired us to steal it, but he never paid me and then he and the three others went missing. Do I have your attention now?"

"You have it. Go on."

"We had loaded the truck and were ready to go. I was checking the perimeter, when I caught these two women spying on us through a window."

"Two women?"

"Yes, one in her thirties and one much younger, maybe seventeen or eighteen. The older one tricked me and knocked me out. When I came around, I was tied to a chair."

"Could you identify the women?" Stewart said.

"Only the older one. The sheriff showed me an album with wanted people. She was in there but marked as 'deceased'."

"What?" agent Stewart asked, "What's her name?"

"Sarah Connor."

Suddenly Stewart's eyes widened, and he felt his heart beating faster.

"Are you sure, Doug?"

"Oh yes, I'll never forget her face – or her punch. She wanted to know where we brought the coltan."

"What about the other one, the younger one?"

Parker suddenly looked nervous, a little frightened even. He licked his lips.

"The young one scared the shit out of me, she really gave me the creeps, I tell you. I've never been so terrified in my life and I'm not easily scared."

Lee Stewart pulled out his iPhone and tapped and swiped his finger on it for a moment. Parker was watching him intently.

"That her?" Stewart finally asked, showing him a picture on the screen, apparently taken by a bank's security camera. It showed Sarah Connor and two teenagers, one of them a pretty brunette, holding a gun in her hand.

"YES! YES, THAT'S THE ONE!" Parker said enraged. "That bitch! She left me in a mine field in the desert! I had to wait two days before someone found me there! I almost died!"

"So, she left you there? Is that what made you so scared of her?"

"What? No! Oh no-no-no-no. The mine field was later. First the other one, Sarah Connor, cut my ties and left me a knife, saying I was free to go… if I got past the girl. I stood up, grabbed the knife and tried to get around her. She… grabbed my arm and threw me at the wall as if I was a rag doll. Then I attacked her with the knife. She blocked my attack, took the knife from me and knocked me to the ground, never moving an inch from her spot. Then…"

He gulped.

"Then what?" Stewart asked excited.

"Then… then she grabbed me by the neck with her right arm and lifted me up from the ground. And her eyes… her eyes…"

"What about her eyes?"

"They… they suddenly glowed red. Deep red. Like some bright LED's. I looked into them and could see that they were mechanical inside, not human eyes."

"Do you want to tell me that girl wasn't human?"

"Look, agent Stewart. I don't know what she was, but she wasn't just a little girl! She held me up on her outstretched arm for several minutes without any effort. No human has that kind of physical strength!"

"What happened then?"

"She looked at me and her expression was uncaring and cold. Cold as ice. No emotion, Nothing. She observed me like a fly she had caught, contemplating whether she should pull out its wings. Can… can I have something to drink please?"

"Sure."

Agent Stewart nodded at the guard, who went out of the room. After a moment, he came back with a glass of water. Parker took and downed it with shaking hands.

"I was about to suffocate in her grip when I finally agreed to lead them to the place where the coltan should be delivered to."

"And where exactly was that?"

"A place called Depot 37."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 - 11:30 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

The doorbell rang at Cliffside Drive. Maria hurried towards the door, looked on the monitor and then opened.

"Senor Sirko!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I need to talk to Sarah. Now!" he said urgently, pushing past her..

Before Maria could protest, Isaak had already walked by her and was crossing the hallway. He left the first house at the other end and entered the rose garden that connected the houses. As soon as he entered the second house and turned towards the pool terrace, though, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking into the muzzles of two guns.

"Whoa," he said and lifted his hands, "I come in peace."

"Never come storming in here like that, Isaak!" Derek stated and lowered his gun. "The girls are getting nervous and Sarah is quite trigger-happy."

"Cute, Derek," Sarah remarked with a smirk and lowered her gun as well.

"Listen," Isaak said, "I just got a call from Lee Stewart. They have a guy called Doug Parker in their clutches, some small-time criminal who works as an FBI informant. Apparently, he knows about you, John and Cameron."

"Doug Parker?" Sarah asked and frowned. "Never heard that name."

"Do you know a place called Depot 37?"

Sarah's eyes suddenly widened. Derek saw it but before he could ask, Sarah's cellphone rang. It was Steve Goldman. She put him on speaker.

"Yes, Steve?"

 _"Listen, Sarah, I don't have much time. We've been rounded up for a special operation. All the available FBI personnel. Lee Stewart is calling the shots. We're on our way to some gunnery range in the Mojave Desert, fully geared up. Rifles, helmets and bulletproof vests, the works. He mentioned something about a shipment of coltan and that you, John and Cameron could be involved."_

"Yes, Isaak just told me. Listen, Steve," Sarah said forcefully. "The place you're going to, is called Depot 37, a decommissioned arms depot that double functioned as a fallout shelter. We obtained a truck load of coltan from there nine months ago and sunk it in the ocean. Whatever you do, Steve, don't open the blast doors!"

 _"Why not?"_ Steve asked uneasily.

"Because Cam, John and I locked a Triple-Eight inside. It's probably fully operational."

 _"Oh my God,"_ Steve replied. _"What shall I do?"_

"As I said: Don't open the blast doors! You're safe as long as the Triple-Eight remains locked inside."

 _"I'm afraid I need to give Stewart a reason, Sarah. I cannot simply tell him 'Hey Lee, Sarah told me on the phone we mustn't open that bunker. She's my friend, you know, and by the way: I'm with the Cell'."_

Sarah thought for a moment.

"We're coming after you as soon as possible," she then said. "Try to stall him. That door won't be easy to open. It's locked from the inside and we threw the key into the ocean, together with the coltan truck."

 _"Lee has contacts to the Air Force, I assume through his connections with the Shadow Council. What if I cannot prevent the door from being opened?"_

"Throw away your weapons. Run. Hide. Take cover. Hope you won't get killed."

 _"Seriously, Sarah, there must be something else I can do."_

"How many are you?"

 _"Ten."_

"What are you armed with?"

 _"Pistols, sub machine guns, shotguns."_

"Armor-piercing ammo?"

 _"No."_

"I'm not kidding, Steve: Run and hide. Drop your weapons, don't pose a threat. Maybe he won't kill you if you aren't a threat. You're not his mission. Is Jennifer with you?"

 _"No, she's visiting her parents in San Diego."_

"Good. I'm sorry, Steve, but if you can't stop them from opening the door, do as I tell you. Don't try to be a hero. You'll die if you do."

 _"Thanks for the pep talk, Sarah,"_ he replied sarcastically.

"We'll come and get you out of there. Hold on."

 _"I'll try."_

Sarah ended the call and looked at Derek.

"Your big gun. The one with the tungsten ammo?"

"In storage at the port," he said.

"Too much of a detour. What do we have here?"

"Guns, rifles, claymores, C4, some hand grenades."

"Pack everything and gear up. We're leaving in five minutes."

"What about the others?"

"When we're in the truck, Derek, not now! Isaak?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"You've just become a babysitter until Lauren is back."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 11:45 a.m.**

 **Malibu Country Mart**

"This is _so_ not you, Anne," Lauren stated. "Stop looking at all the boring stuff."

"Give her time to adjust," Sydney said.

"Yes, give me some time," Anne agreed. "I haven't even gotten used to my face in the mirror yet."

Equipped with their new credit cards, the three had decided to go on a shopping spree and have some girls fun – and they practically had to force Anne to come with them.

"You're a hot, pretty, young girl," Sydney said. "Look, all the boys are checking you out."

"Oh my God," Anne exclaimed. "Don't even think of pairing me with one of those kids."

"You're one of the kids again, too," Lauren pointed out. "Most old people would give everything to be young again."

Before Anne could utter a witty reply, Sydney's cellphone rang. It was Sarah. She put her on speaker.

"Yes?" Sydney asked.

 _"Where are you?"_ Sarah inquired.

"Um… Malibu Country Mart. Why?"

 _"I need you for a trip into the desert. Charley's unavailable and your medical skills might become necessary."_

"What?" Sydney looked at Lauren and Anne in shock. "Sarah, what's going on?"

 _"No time to explain. We're going to pick you up in fifteen. Be at the main entrance."_

"What about Lauren and Anne?"

 _"They can drive back home alone. It's too dangerous for them to come with us, I need battle-tested people."_

Then Sarah hung up and left a puzzled Sydney who considered the quizzical faces of Lauren and Anne.

* * *

"What about John and the girls?" Derek asked from the driver's seat of the Dodge RAM after Sarah had hung up. "Shouldn't we tell them to come back?"

Sarah looked at her watch.

"They left at eight. They're probably already more than halfway to Arizona. The show will be over before they can return. We'll inform them later."

"At least you could call John and tell him," Derek remarked.

"No need to worry him. I'll call him afterwards. We can handle it without the cyborgs. We did before."

"You don't need to prove anything, Sarah," Derek stated. "I know you're still pissed because of that road trip and because the way you were… put out of action by the nanobots."

She didn't reply to that.

"At least call Allie and Savannah," Derek finally said. "They're experienced fighters."

"Unless they're lying naked in the sun, you mean?" she asked sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes, not in the mood to discuss this any further.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 11:50 a.m.**

 **Interstate 40**

"We're making good progress," John said and checked his watch. "We're already sixty miles outside of Barstow."

Alison, who'd sat down on the plush leather sofa, stood up and walked towards John, bent over and kissed him.

"Mmmh, is this part of the catering?"

"Nope," Alison replied. "Onboard entertainment."

Both chuckled. Then she let herself sink on his lap and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and enjoyed the feeling of her hard nipples poking into his chest while they started making out.

"I changed my mind," he stated. "I love it when you don't wear a bra."

"Easier access for you," she said and nibbled on his ear.

"And what about underwear?" he breathed into her ear.

"John Connor," she answered in a playfully indignant tone. "How dare you asking me such a question? Of course, I'm NOT wearing panties. And if you don't get these jeans off me as soon as possible, they're going to get soaked."

Both laughed and then kissed again.

"You better move to the back," Cameron said with a smirk. "People can see you. They're getting distracted."

"Oh, sure… we don't want to cause an accident, do we? Is it okay for you, Cam?"

"Of course, John," she answered with a sly smile. "My turn's coming later, when Alison drives."

Alison rose, and John unbuckled. He bent over to Cameron and kissed her, trying not to block her view of the road for too long. She kissed him back.

"I love you, Cam."

She smiled at him warmly.

"I love you too, John."

"See you later."

Then Alison pulled him towards the back of the RV. She opened the door to the bedroom compartment, they walked through and then closed the door again behind them. Cameron switched the radio on and tuned it to a station that played music she liked.

* * *

"We never fucked in a bed while it's moving," Alison said as John removed her sun glasses and the baseball cap.

"There's a first time for everything," he replied and pulled her tummy shirt over her head.

He then started fondling her glorious breasts while suckling her nipples.

"And this won't be the last," she said, stroking his hair.

John unbuttoned her jeans while kissing and licking her nipples and shoved his hand between her legs. She was as wet as a soaked sponge.

"I'm afraid your jeans are already ripe for the laundry bin, Aunt Drippy," he pointed out teasingly.

"Someday, I'm gonna get my revenge on Allie for coming up with that nickname," she said but chuckled as John pulled down her jeans.

"We could try to cork you," John suggested with a mischievous grin and pushed two fingers inside her. She only moaned in reply and pulled him into a kiss.

He held her close and let his hands glide over her back, down to her butt cheeks and between her legs. Then she quickly stepped out of her sneakers, kicked the jeans into a corner and let herself fall onto the bed.

"So how would you like to take your cunt today, mister?" she asked seductively and spread her legs.

"I like my cunts wet and willing," John said and knelt on the bed.

"Mmmh, this cunt is always wet and willing."

"I know," he agreed and started to lick her pussy. "And may I say that you taste gorgeous again today, honey?"

"Ooooooh, thank you, my love… Mmmh… I'm always doing my best to find the perfect recipe for you."

"You're such a great chef, I'd give you three stars in my personal Michelin Guide for pussies."

He opened his mouth as wide as possible and put it over her mound, pushing his tongue inside, and was rewarded with a gush of delicious fluids directly into his mouth, which he greedily gulped down. After a couple of minutes, Alison orgasmed and again his mouth was flooded with her delicious liquid.

John undressed as well and turned Alison over, so he could take her from behind. She pushed her butt upwards and moaned loudly as he gently stroked her labia with the tip of his penis.

"Put it in, John. Fuck me please. Fuck your cunt. I need it so much."

"You're such a needy cunt, aren't you?" he teased her.

"Yes! Yes! Always needy for your gorgeous cock, John. Please! Put it in me. Fuck me!"

John finally plunged into her with one swift thrust and Alison squealed in delight.

* * *

After an hour of tender lovemaking, the two lay on the bed, entangled in each other's bodies.

"Maybe it's hard to believe," John said after a while. "But right now, I love you more than ever."

"It's not hard to believe," she replied and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I love you a bit more every day, too."

John smiled and closed his eyes while she kept covering his body in hot kisses, slowly moving down to his semi-erect cock, gently kissing it as well, noticing that it twitched and went harder again. With a satisfied grin, she took it into her mouth.

" _Yes,"_ John thought, _"this would definitely not become a boring journey."_

* * *

Half an hour later, Alison and John joined Cameron again in the front of the RV.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Can't you tell by John's face?" Alison replied, smiling as well.

"Oh yeah," Cam said after a short look and grinned. "The satisfied, vacant smile of a man who just had a good fuck."

John chuckled.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Close to the California/Arizona state line. We're entering Needles now and we need to stop and refuel."

"Take the next exit," John instructed. "I'm hungry and need to use the bathroom. Let's have some lunch after filling up."

Cameron left the Interstate and then turned left into a commercial area. They refueled at a petrol station and then drove on.

"There," John said after a moment. "That looks good. 'Juicy's River Café'. Nice name."

"There's no space to park our vehicle," Cameron observed after a quick scan. "The parking lot is full."

"Turn left. Park across the street. We won't be parched by walking a hundred yards in the sun. And take off your leather jacket, Cam. It's hot out."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 12:45 p.m.**

 **Mojave Desert**

The two vans entered Depot 37 through the open gate and stopped with screeching tires in front of the closed blast door. The hall was empty, and the ten FBI agents left their vehicles in body armor and formed a circle, holding their guns in front of them.

"Secured," one of the men shouted after a moment.

"Seems deserted," Lee Stewart remarked.

"Lee, I don't think this is a good idea," Steve said. "God knows what dangerous stuff has been locked behind those blast doors. They often store barrels with poisonous chemicals in those old bunkers. Maybe we should contact the Air Force. It's their building after all."

"I already contacted the Air Force. There's nothing in there. I've gotten their permission," Lee Stewart replied, pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Every single one of those old bunkers can be remotely opened from Edwards Air Force Base. I've already informed my contact there. He will open it and then come here to check it with us."

" _If we're still alive when he arrives,"_ Steve thought fatalistically.

Stewart turned away from Steve and spoke into his phone.

"Colonel Bertram? We're here now … yes, anytime."

Steve looked around. Most members of their group were rookies, fresh out of Quantico. More experienced agents were clever enough to not be available on the weekend, especially after the stressful weeks following the Simdyne bombing. How did he end up here? How did he allow himself to get into this mess?

" _Stupid, Steve, really stupid."_

He couldn't do it, he couldn't simply sacrifice them. Something had to be done!

"There's a cyborg inside, Lee!" Steve said aloud.

"What?" Lee Stewart asked astounded.

"Look, no time to explain. I'm with the opposition, okay? There's a cyborg trapped inside there. Locked in by Sarah Connor. The coltan is long gone. If the door opens, the cyborg's going to attack and we're all going to die."

Stewart looked at Steve with a staggered face. The other agents were looking back and forth between Lee Stewart and Steve Goldman, having no clue what they were talking about. Stewart was about to reply something when suddenly a warning siren started blaring and the blast doors began to open.

" _Oh shit, too late,"_ Steve thought and realized there was nothing he could do. "Run! Hide! Drop your weapons, if you want to live!" he shouted, remembering Sarah's words and slowly moved backwards towards the exit.

He lay down his shotgun, his MP-5 and his semi-automatic pistol and took cover outside around the corner of the building while his colleagues stared transfixed at the slowly opening blast doors, undecided about what to do.

 **-0-**

"Can't you go faster, Derek?" Sarah said urgently.

"And risk an accident or getting us pulled over?" he asked back. "I know it's urgent but we're no help to Steve by driving recklessly."

"Did I get that right?" Sydney asked from the back seat. "There's a Triple-Eight locked in that bunker and will storm out the moment they open the blast doors?"

"Well, if it's in standby mode, they'll have fifteen seconds but yes," Sarah replied.

"Why did you leave it there? Why didn't you destroy it?"

"We improvised," Sarah said, not mentioning that it was John who had improvised. "And we believed it to be unnecessary to go back and kill him. He was locked inside a bunker strong enough to withstand a nuclear blast. Besides, he didn't know who John was, so he wasn't a threat to us either. And we had other things on our minds back then. And yes, I know this all sounds like excuses. In hindsight, it seems rather naïve to just walk away from there."

"You could say that," Derek agreed and got a sour look from Sarah. "It was only a matter of time until somebody freed him."

"I don't know about all the other timelines," Sydney said, "but in my future all cyborgs were not only briefed with John Connor's picture but also with that of his mother, Sarah Connor. It was common knowledge that finding you would entail finding John."

"Then let's hope this one comes from a future where he doesn't know my face," Sarah replied, "because he's seen it when I leaned out of the window and shot him in the face. And he also knows we have a cyborg with us."

"… who is in an RV about two-hundred-and fifty miles east of here," Derek said bitterly.

Sarah didn't reply to that anymore. They had to do this on their own. SHE had to do this on her own, for her own peace of mind after this horrific week. They didn't need Cameron's or Alison's help for this mission. They could and would succeed alone and they would save Steve's life. They had to.

"How far is it?" Sydney asked.

"Another half hour," Sarah answered. "Turn into that dirt road over there, Derek. This way we'll bypass the guardhouse. Cameron broke the metal fence nine months ago. Let's hope they haven't repaired it."

"Can I assume you informed Allie and Savannah?" Sydney said. "Will they come and join us?"

"Didn't want to pull them away from their pool," Sarah stated sourly.

Sydney was about to say something harsh in reply but was cut short when Sarah's cellphone rang. It was Steve. She put him on speaker, and they heard screams and heavy gunfire in the background.

"Steve?" Sarah called.

 _"Yes, Sarah. I'm here. I'm okay. So far. I put down my weapons and am outside the building now, as you suggested. I guess my colleagues weren't so wise."_

"Stay there!" Sarah instructed. "Don't move. Be harmless. Then he'll spare you."

 _"I'm trying, Sarah, I'm trying. But they're dying in there… I can hear it."_

Suddenly the gunfire and the screams died away and there was an eerie silence.

 _"Oh my God. Sarah, he's coming…"_

"Steve?" Sarah asked.

 _"Give me your cellphone!"_ they heard the Triple-Eight saying.

"STEVE!" Sarah called out.

A moment of silence.

 _"Sarah Connor?"_ the Triple-Eight finally asked in his monotone voice.

Sarah looked shocked at Derek and Sydney, then immediately ended the call.

* * *

Steve lay on the dirty ground next to the entrance to Depot 37. He was alive. Quite shocked and his hands were shaking but he was alive. He slowly rose. Where did the Triple-Eight go? He had snatched his cellphone and then disappeared, simply saying _"Thank you for your service"_.

" _Looks like Sarah's advice was right. They only attack people who pose a threat."_

He slowly walked into the hall on unsteady feet. Lifeless bodies and empty shell cases were scattered all around. He knelt and checked several bodies for life signs. There were none. They weren't killed by bullets. Their necks were broken, or they had been thrown against the concrete pillars. Both vans were unusable, riddled with bullets or turned over. Apparently, they had tried to take cover behind them.

Steve sunk to the ground and cried. He had seen death before, he had watched Catherine kill those intruders in her home in cold blood. But those had been the bad guys, those had been callous killers. This time it had cost the lives of young FBI agents who had a future. The realization hit him like a heavy blow.

This was indeed a war.

From a distance, Steve heard the distinctive noise of an incoming helicopter. He looked up.

 _"That must be Lee's contact at the Air Force, Colonel Bertram. If they land and that Triple-Eight is still around…"_

Steve stood up and ran out of the building to warn them. The Sikorsky UH-60 "Black Hawk" slowly touched down on a concrete landing pad about fifty yards away from Depot 37. The helicopter was empty except for the pilot and a passenger he could see through the open doors in the back.

Steve wasn't the only one who saw the helicopter landing. The Triple-Eight steadily walked towards the door on the pilot's side from the opposite direction. Steve shouted and tried to warn them, but the engine noise was too loud.

Both the pilot and the passenger were too transfixed and distracted by the wildly waving Steve, who came running towards them. They didn't notice the cyborg. The Triple-Eight opened the door, killed the pilot and threw him out of the aircraft. Steve heard two gunshots, then the passenger, a guy in a colonel's uniform, flew out of the helicopter in a high arc, hitting the still turning rotors. Steve quickly looked away as the man was sliced into pieces, then helplessly watched the cyborg lift off with the "Black Hawk".

Soon after the helicopter had disappeared into the distance, Steve saw the Connor's black Dodge RAM speeding towards Depot 37. The pickup truck came to a halt and Sarah, Derek and Sydney jumped out, guns at the ready.

"You okay?" Sarah asked while observing the vicinity.

"Yes," Steve replied with a sigh, "Yes, I'm okay. The others are dead, though."

"And the Triple-Eight?"

"You just missed him. He took the helicopter."

They lowered their guns and put them into their belts.

"What does he need the helicopter for?" Sarah asked. "His mission was to secure a shipment of coltan for Skynet."

"Maybe he's got a new mission," Derek said thoughtfully. "How did he know it was you on the phone, Sarah?"

"He… he probably saw your picture on the display when I called you," Steve admitted meekly.

They all looked at Steve.

"You put pictures of us on your phone?" Sarah asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, I… I'm new to this tech stuff. I never had a smartphone before. Catherine gave it to me. I played around with it."

Everyone could see that Sarah was struggling to keep her self-control.

"And now he has a helicopter," she said. "How far can he go in that, Derek?"

"It was a 'Black Hawk', probably from Edwards. Depending on how much fuel is still left in the tank, I'd say three hundred miles, maybe four hundred."

Everyone thought the same, but it was Sydney who spoke it out loud.

"Enough to catch up with John and the girls," she concluded.

"What?" Steve asked. "How can he know where they are?"

"Because all our cellphones are equipped with a tracking system," Sarah said, "so that everyone can always see where the others are."

"He's got the best protection on the planet," Derek pointed out, trying to calm Sarah. "Alison will tear that thing apart."

Sarah pulled out her cellphone.

"I've got to warn John nevertheless."

"Not so fast, Sarah Connor!"

The voice came from behind them. They whirled around and looked into the muzzle of a Heckler & Koch MP-5, held by Lee Stewart.

 **-0-**

Cameron and Alison still had their reflective sun glasses on as well as their baseball caps. John had put on a baseball cap, too, plus a pair of plain glasses he had bought the day before. It had to do as camouflage.

"This place is crowded," John observed as they stood at the entrance of 'Juicy's River Café', waiting to be seated.

"Needles is a famous stop on Route 66," Alison explained. "And it's the town with the hottest temperatures in America during summer."

John looked at her.

"I was studying Route 66 at the library with Eric," she explained.

"Hello, and welcome to 'Juicy's Famous River Café'", a cheerful young woman stated. "A table for three?"

"Uh… yes, please, John said."

The woman guided them to a table in the very back of the diner. The only attention they got, was from men staring at Alison's breasts.

"Jody's going to be your waitress," she young woman told them, handed them three menus and left again.

"Thank you," John replied, took a menu and started studying it.

Cameron and Alison stoically scanned the room.

"Take a menu," John instructed in a low voice. "Don't be so cyborg-ish. At least pretend reading it."

They did as he'd told them. After a couple of minutes, the waitress appeared at their table.

"Hi, my name's Jody, I'm your…" She hesitated when John looked up. "Oh my God. You're not here to bring me back to my parents again, are you?"

 **-0-**

Sarah, Derek, Steve and Sydney stood inside Depot 37, chained together with handcuffs, forming a circle around a concrete pillar. Lee Stewart had collected their weapons and was now checking the contents of their pockets.

"I recognized you were telling the truth the moment it walked out of there, attacking us," Lee Stewart said to Steve and pointed at the open blast doors. "I saw you retreating and immediately decided to follow your example. Looks like those cyborgs don't kill when they don't consider you a threat. I suppose I have to thank you, Steve. In a way, you saved my life."

"Believe me, not intentionally," Steve replied sourly.

"I suppose those three decomposed bodies in there are Doug Parker's missing accomplices," Stewart continued, ignoring Steve's remark. "He'll never know how lucky he was that Sarah had knocked him out."

"I told you not to open the bunker," Steve said. "But you wouldn't listen."

"Well, it was a little too late for that when you spoke up, don't you think? And you could have been a bit more specific… but oh… I forget, sorry. That would have meant to blow your cover. I would have never thought you work with Sarah Connor, Steve. I always respected you. How does it feel, knowing the blood of all these young agents is on your hands?"

"Fuck you!" Steve exclaimed. "It's not me who's working for those who will bring on Judgement Day."

"Ah yes, of course," Stewart said in an amused tone. "Sarah Connor's crazy anti-high-tech bullshit. I would have thought you'd know better than to fall for that nonsense."

He chuckled and turned towards Sarah while looking through her wallet.

"I'm actually pleased to meet you. I heard so much about you, mainly from that idiot James Ellison who kept on believing you were alive and tried to convince us that cyborgs exist. Boy, if only he was here now."

He chuckled again and checked her ID.

"Real papers, huh? And Platinum credit cards." He whistled. "Looks like you're not struggling financially either. Been robbing banks again, Sarah?"

"Listen, butthead," Sarah spat. "That Triple-Eight is after my son now. At least let me warn him."

"What? So, John can bring his girlie cyborg friend with him to free you? Oh yes, I know about Cameron Phillips. Don't think I'm stupid, Sarah. I can call you Sarah, can't I?"

"Shove it!"

"Charming. However, I have no idea who _you_ are, mister..." he looked at Derek's ID, "Derek Reese. And you, miss… Sydney Reese. I take it you two are related?"

He didn't get an answer. Grinning, Lee Stewart pulled out his cellphone.

"Plan A failed. Poor Colonel Bertram. He didn't deserve to be sliced to pieces. I told him on the phone there was a cyborg on the loose before he landed. Didn't listen, it seems. No idea how that man ever made it to colonel. I guess this calls for plan B. If Bertram followed the protocol, he triggered an alarm before he landed. If he did, they're going to send a party after that thing and maybe they catch up with it before it finds your son. But I need to take care of the bodies here as well. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call."

He typed a number into his cellphone.

"Mr. Sirko? You won't guess who I have caught here at Depot 37."

Sarah looked at Derek and noticed a faint smile on his face.

 **-0-**

The fuel gauge quickly dropped towards empty. Carter checked the cellphone again. Still fifty miles away from John Connor. He looked for a place to land in the desert next to Interstate 40 and found a spot roughly one mile off the highway to put the helicopter down.

He left the "Black Hawk" and quickly walked towards the Interstate, where he stepped right onto the middle of the right lane, facing the traffic. A white van came to a stop which screeching tires before it hit him.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" the driver shouted angrily out of his window as Carter walked towards the driver's side of the van.

Then the driver saw the dozens of bullet wounds on Carter's body and the spots where his metal endoskeleton shone through.

"What the fuck?" he asked and gaped at the Terminator in shock.

Carter pulled the door open, grabbed the driver and threw him onto the road. Other cars were braking and swerving to avoid running him over, and the crashing noises of rear-end collisions could be heard. Unfazed by the mayhem he had caused, Carter entered the van and sped away towards Needles.

 **-0-**

"What are you doing here?" John asked Jody. "I thought you were back at art college."

"Yeah, I know. Things didn't turn out as planned," Jody replied. "They rarely ever do."

All three of them remembered Jody vividly, the street girl who had seemingly befriended Cameron when she had her second chip malfunction and had forgotten that she was a cyborg. It turned out that Jody was a notorious liar and a thief and Cameron nearly killed her as a result.

Months later, Jody and her ex-boyfriend Helmut had kidnapped John for ransom. When the two of them realized what Cameron really was, it was too late. Helmut didn't survive the resulting encounter. Jody, however, showed serious remorse and both John and Cameron took into account that Jody had helped Cameron during her malfunction, so they decided to give her a last chance and returned her to her parents. She was supposed to resume art college but instead had now somehow ended up here in Needles as a waitress.

"Listen, can you wait for half an hour?" she asked. "My shift ends soon. Then I'll explain everything. I know I violated our agreement, but I had my reasons."

"You've got some explaining to do," Cameron said coldly.

"Yeah but you too… _Pasadena Mystery Girl_ ," Jody replied with a smirk, getting surprised looks in return. "Oh yes, I follow the news."

"Is this another attempt to blackmail us?" John asked annoyed. "Have you forgotten how your last try ended?"

"I'm not attempting to blackmail you," Jody assured quickly. "Your secret is safe with me. I'll explain everything when my shift is over, okay?"

John looked at Cameron and Alison and they nodded.

"Excellent," Jody said. "Can I take your order now?"

 **-0-**

Lee Stewart paced up and down inside Depot 37, his steps echoing in the empty hall. He was becoming increasingly nervous. It'd been more than an hour now since he'd called Isaak Sirko and asked for reinforcements. He looked at his watch again.

"Waiting for someone?" Derek asked gleefully. "Has your friend stood you up?"

"Shut up!" Stewart said sharply.

Sarah looked around.

"Just out of interest, how are you going to explain all these dead bodies?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Stewart asked with a smirk. "That was _you_ of course."

"These people died because their necks and spines got broken," Sydney said in an irritated tone. "Every medic will tell you that. How are you going to explain they were killed that way while carrying firearms? No matter what you say, it will raise questions."

"Oh, seems like we have a medical expert here," Stewart replied sarcastically. "But trust me, I have the contacts to cover this up."

"Do you mean the people you called for and who simply won't show up?" Sydney shot back.

"Have you ever considered that you're alone now, Lee?" Steve asked. "You chose the wrong side in this war. Your companions don't tolerate failure very much, do they? They prefer to cover their own asses first. You let a cyborg escape and now it's on the loose. If it kills even more innocent people, it's because of you. If I was one of your superiors in the Shadow Council, I wouldn't want to be connected to that."

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Stewart shouted and pointed his MP-5 at them. "I should kill you all. Here and now. You're already dead anyway, Sarah."

"I'd like to have a word with you about that!" a female voice said.

Sarah, Derek, Sydney and Steve looked into the direction the voice had come from and saw Cameron standing in the entrance. She wore her boots, her gray jeans, a gray tank top and those fingerless gloves she loved to put on.

" _Oh my God, it's their cyborg,"_ Lee Stewart thought.

He pointed the MP-5 at his prisoners.

"Don't come closer or I'll kill them!"

Cameron tilted her head in her usual manner. Sarah, Derek and Sydney looked at each other. How could Cameron be here?

Before they could contemplate about it, though, a figure in camouflage with her head covered in a ski mask appeared from behind a turned-over van and kicked the sub machine gun out of Stewart's hands. It slid across the floor and landed directly in front of Cameron's feet, where she picked it up.

Lee Stewart was surprised but reacted like his self-defense training had taught him. He took on the attacker but didn't stand a chance. His opponent was much quicker and much more agile, landing blow after blow on him and moved with the grace of a Kung-Fu fighter doing classical ballet. One final kick to the head in a stylish pirouette and Lee Stewart sank to the ground, knocked unconscious. The attacker pulled off the ski mask.

"Savannah?" Sarah asked flabbergasted.

"Next time you go on such an adventure, call us," Savannah said annoyed. "This could have ended ugly."

"But how…?" Sarah asked and looked at Cameron who had come closer.

But it wasn't Cameron, as she realized now. The hair was too short. It was Allie, dressed like Cameron, mimicking her posture and her facial expressions.

"Fooled you, haven't I?" She asked with a grin. "I have even fooled John with this trick sometimes."

Savannah knelt and searched Stewart's pockets for the keys to the handcuffs.

"Allie's job was to distract this sunshine long enough for me to sneak up from behind."

She found the keys and threw half of them to Allie who caught them. Together they started unchaining the four.

"I thought the days of everyone going on a solo run were over," Savannah said taunting and looked at Sarah. "I thought we are a family and rely on each other."

"I didn't want to pull you away from your sun bathing," Sarah shot back. "I'm surprised you managed to put on some clothes to come here."

"HEY!" Allie shouted angrily. "You're unfair! We came as soon as Isaak told Lauren and Anne what happened. They called us, and Isaak sent his helicopter, so that we wouldn't have to fight our way through the traffic of Los Angeles."

"We're here with a shitty rental car we got at Lancaster airport," Savannah continued. "We would have been here much earlier if you had let us in. The least you could have done, is giving us a chance before you start complaining about us. This is the kind of bullshit that got you killed in our timeline!"

Sarah looked at Allie in shock.

"Allie!" Savannah said sharply. "We weren't to mention that."

Sarah gaped at them.

"I got killed?" she asked.

"Yeah, on a similar stupid solo run," Savannah replied. "It broke Charley's heart. You were the second wife he lost. And all because the tough Sarah Connor had to prove that she was more than just mother and grandmother."

Sarah looked down, looking beaten. There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you for coming," Derek finally said to the girls and gave Sarah an annoyed look. "You and Sirko probably saved our butts. I have to say, I'm impressed, you have some serious combat skills."

"Savannah and Allie were trained by Cameron," Sydney explained. "They're the best fighters you can imagine. They have taken out Triple-Eights in close combat, knowing exactly where their weak spots are."

"I… I didn't know that," Sarah said and was about to say more but then simply nodded her head. "You're right of course, it was my fault. I'm sorry. It's just that… I felt so useless in the past days and…"

"… and you wanted to patch things up by falling back into your old patterns, going on this mission with as little help as possible to show everyone what a tough cookie you are," Savannah finished dryly.

"Something like that, yes," Sarah replied meekly.

"Never do that again," Savannah said and then stepped towards Sarah and hugged the completely surprised woman. "We love you and we don't want to lose you again, do you understand?"

Sarah nodded and hugged her back, unable to think about something to say, except…

"I'm sorry…"

"That's settles it then," Allie stated with a smile and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Forgiven and forgotten."

"Okay, now let's get the hell out of here before the Air Force sends troops to investigate," Derek said.

"Where's my phone?" Sarah asked. "I need to call John and warn him about Carter."

 **-0-**

"At first, it all seemed to work out fine," Jody told them.

She had changed into her private clothes and sat down next to Alison, facing Cameron and John who had just finished his lunch.

"Yeah, we saw you hug your mother before we drove away," he said.

"My mum was never the problem. My dad was. And he wasn't as forgiving. After he found out about my police record, he decided I needed to be put under close supervision and wanted to send me to a reformatory. Mum and dad got into a fight over it and he hit her. I tried to stop him, but he hit me as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," John responded with honest sympathy.

"He left the house, probably to get drunk. Mum gave me money to travel to my aunt Clara in Albuquerque. I took the next bus but then I thought that I didn't want to live off someone else's money anymore. When the bus stopped here, I saw a sign that they were looking for a waitress. So, I thought _'Hey, what's the hurry? I'm young and have all the time in the world. Could as well earn some money for a change'_. I called my mum and my aunt and told them I'm staying here for a while."

"Why didn't you give us a call?" Cameron asked. "We could have supported you."

"Because I didn't want any help. I wanted a clear cut. I want to save money and then resume art college because my parents won't pay for it anymore. But if you want to help me, convince my mum to leave my father. He's treating her like shit. One of the reasons I ran away in the first place."

John was to reply something but then saw that Alison's attention was suddenly transfixed on the parking lot. Two police cars had just entered it.

"Relax," Jody said to Alison. "They come here every day for lunch. Nice guys, as long as you're not giving them bullshit. Who are _you_ anyway? Haven't seen you before."

"My bad," John remarked. "This is Alison, my, um, girlfriend."

"Cyborg girlfriend not enough, huh?" Jody asked with a broad grin, looking Alison up and down. "You're really hot, though."

"Thank you," Alison said. "It's... a long story."

"Yeah, with you folks, it always is," Jody replied.

Four police officers entered the diner and took place three tables away from them. Alison kept watching them closely.

"So, what are you doing here, if you're not looking for me?" Jody asked.

"Road trip," John answered briefly, not feeling the need to go into detail.

"Uh huh… I see," Jody commented with a skeptical face.

Suddenly, John noticed Alison stiffening. Cameron registered it as well.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Triple-Eight," Alison stated.

"What?"

He turned around in disbelief and saw a man walking across the parking lot, steering directly towards the entrance, carrying what looked like a sub machine gun in his hands. John didn't need to have cyborg sensors to recognize him as a Terminator. His body was covered in bullet wounds and the shiny metal of his endoskeleton was visible on several parts of his head and neck.

"Get down!" John said to Jody and disappeared under the table.

When Jody hesitated in confusion, Alison pushed her under.

"Hey!" she complained but complied.

Cameron and Alison stood up, determined to block the Triple-Eight's way if he should attack.

The door opened, and the Triple-Eight entered the diner. In a matter of seconds, the room was quiet. Everyone stared at the menacing-looking, armed figure in the doorframe. The four police officers three tables down were about to jump up and draw their guns.

"STOP!" Alison shouted, and they turned towards her. "Don't draw your guns or he'll consider you a threat and kill you!"

They stared at Alison for a moment, and for some reason listened to what she was saying. They didn't draw their guns. The other patrons ducked under the tables as well and the staff hid behind the counter. Some stifled cries could be heard. However, others had pulled out their cellphones and started filming.

" _Great,"_ John thought, _"just great. Welcome to the age of information. So much for being discreet. At least they're still wearing their sunglasses and baseball caps."_

The Triple-Eight silently scanned the room. Cameron and Alison walked towards him, careful to shield the table with John and Jody with their bodies. The Triple-Eight scanned them both and obviously recognized Cameron. He pointed his MP-5 at them.

"Where is he?" he asked. "Where's John...?"

"FREEZE!"

One of the police officers hadn't been able to contain himself any longer and had drawn his gun, apparently feeling the need to protect Cameron and Alison. The other three officers followed his example.

The Triple-Eight pointed his MP-5 at the officers.

They fired their guns, but their bullets did nothing to slow him down. The Triple-Eight was pulling the trigger as well and would have certainly killed the police officers, if Cameron and Alison wouldn't have stepped into the line of fire to catch the bullets with their bodies. They were hit several times. People cried out but then saw that despite being hit, both girls didn't go down.

There were some more stifled screams and gasps, and all the guests and the staff couldn't help but stare at Alison, Cameron and the Triple-Eight. They saw how Alison walked towards the attacker who had now emptied his magazine.

She grabbed the MP-5, pulled it from the Triple-Eight's hands and clenched her fingers. With the creaking sound of bending metal, she rendered the weapon useless and threw it behind her, where it landed directly in front of the paralyzed police officers. They stared unbelieving at the deformed piece of metal that used to be a sub machine gun. One of them talked into his radio and requested reinforcements. The Triple-Eight tilted his head and looked at Alison, evaluating the situation.

Cameron had turned around and joined John and Jody again.

"Is there a back door?" She asked, and Jody nodded.

"Through the kitchen," she said and pointed at a swing door. "That way."

Unnoticed by the guests and the police officers, the three ran ducked towards the kitchen door. However, the Triple-Eight saw them and – recognizing John – pulled out a nine-millimeter pistol. He fired but Alison stepped into the line of fire again, catching the bullets with her body, preventing John and others from being hit.

As soon as John and Jody had safely entered the kitchen, Alison pushed the Triple-Eight hard. It flew away, crashed through a window and landed outside on the parking lot.

The sound of the shattering glass mixed with more screams and gasps from patrons. Alison walked towards the broken window. When passing the police officers, she stopped and looked down at them.

"Are you unhurt?" she asked.

The officers looked at her in shock, seeing how the bullet wounds on her belly magically closed and disappeared. They nodded hastily.

"Good. STAY DOWN, EVERYONE!" she shouted and walked towards the broken window. "Let me handle him."

John, Cameron and Jody had left the diner through the back door on the other side of the building and carefully walked towards the front.

"Where's your car?" Jody asked.

"Over there," John said and pointed at a free space on the other side of the street, about a hundred yards away.

"Great. No cover. Couldn't you have parked closer to the restaurant?"

"We didn't expect to run into a Triple-Eight," Cameron pointed out, almost sounding apologetically.

"Is that what you call those… things?" Jody asked.

"It's their model number," John explained, "T-888. At least of this particular model. And just for the record, Cameron here is basically the same underneath and she is NOT a _'thing'_."

"All right, all right," Jody said.

"Did you recognize him, Cam?"

"Yes, John. Carter. But we locked him inside Depot 37."

"Apparently he got out. Will Alison be able to overpower him?"

"She could rip him apart if she wanted to. But what to do with the body parts then? We have no means to destroy them here. I guess she will just make him reconsider his strategy and then join with us when he retreated."

"Right. So, we run?"

"We run. He will follow us, and we can wait for him at a place without eye witnesses."

"Alison is a cyborg as well?" Jody asked surprised.

"Yes," John and Cameron replied in unison.

"But a newer model," Cameron added.

"And this Triple-Eight, it's chasing you?"

"Actually, all of them are chasing me," John stated with a painful smile. "It's a standing order with all of those Terminators as soon as they recognize me."

"But why?"

"Because I'm the supposed leader of mankind in the future."

"Alison and I are here to protect John," Cameron added.

Jody stared at them as if they were pulling her leg.

"It's true," John assured.

"And I thought _my_ life was fucked up," Jody remarked.

"Okay, John," Cameron said, "you and Jody run while I give you cover. On three. One, two, three…"

* * *

In the parking lot, Carter had risen again. He was reorienting himself and attempted to go back inside but as soon as he faced the restaurant again, he received a kick in the chest by Alison. Carter's body flew twenty yards through the air and landed on a parked Toyota Prius, shattering its roof. He stood up and tried to scan Alison again but to no avail.

" _Superior cyborg model",_ his HUD showed. _"Model type unknown. Threat level extremely high. Avoid, if possible."_

Carter turned around and was about to run away from the scene towards his van but was facing Cameron who had just come around the corner and blocked his way. In the distance, Carter saw John and Jody run across the street, away from the diner.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared from nowhere and hovered over the three cyborgs. Alison immediately recognized it as one of the stealth prototypes she and Cameron had encountered on Monday. Four men in body armor rappelled from the open freight doors, holding strange looking weapons in their hands.

The rotor of the helicopter blew up dirt and dust from the parking lot and the dry desert ground, covering the whole place in a thick, dusty fog. Suddenly Alison was hit by something that quickly wrapped itself around her body. A net. It immobilized her momentarily and sent a very high electrical charge through her body. She saw that two other soldiers had fired the same weapon at Carter and Cameron, rendering both inoperative.

* * *

"Keep running!" John yelled at Jody as the helicopter appeared, covering everything in dust.

Using the foggy cloud as a cover, the two quickly crossed the street and reached the RV a few moments later.

"Where are they?" Jody asked after they had entered the vehicle.

"Still fighting with Carter, I think," John replied. "But they should join with us soon."

"Let's get out of here!" Jody said. "Before the dust settles and someone sees us."

"NO!" John stated resolutely. "We wait for them."

"What if they were caught?" Jody asked. "Shouldn't we get away to prevent being caught as well?"

"Nobody catches Alison or Cameron!" John said categorically. "We wait!"

* * *

The wire rope of the net consisted of hardened steel. With a little bit of effort, though, Alison tore it apart and freed herself, the thin wire cutting into her skin. The soldier who had fired it, looked surprised at her and then at his gun, wondering why it hadn't worked on her. With two quick steps, Alison was in front of him, snapped his neck and ran towards the other soldiers who knelt at Carter's and Cameron's tied up and motionless bodies.

The forth soldier noticed that she wasn't immobilized like the other two and attempted to shoot his net gun at her. But Alison reached him before he could do so, ripped the gun from his hands and killed him. Then she looked up at the helicopter, which was still hovering over them, and aimed for the rotorhead. The net wrapped itself around the mechanical parts, sending flashes of electricity into the helicopter, causing strange mechanical noises. Then it tumbled, drifted away and finally keeled over. It crashed in the desert behind the restaurant and exploded. Debris flew everywhere and destroyed many of the parked cars.

Alison quickly killed the remaining two soldiers who had followed the scene stunned, and then went to get Cameron before the cloud of dust could settle. However, at the same moment a convoy of army trucks entered the parking lot and started to form a circle around them.

* * *

John and Jody suddenly heard a loud explosion, followed by a shower of metal parts that rained down on the street. Thankfully the motorhome wasn't damaged, but the shockwave of the explosion rocked the vehicle. From the parking lot of the restaurant, they heard the blaring noises of many car alarms.

Moments later, Alison appeared at the door of the RV and climbed inside. She was carrying Cameron over her shoulder, who was powered down and wrapped into a net. In her hand, Alison held a strange looking gun.

"Wha... what happened to her?" John asked in shock.

"They have a new weapon," Alison replied and put down Cameron on the sofa. "Drive, John! They just got reinforcements. I could get out before they sealed off the parking lot."

John accelerated and drove off towards the Interstate while the street in front of Juicy's River Café was still covered in a thick fog of dust. A tall, dark cloud of smoke rose from the back of the restaurant where the helicopter had crashed. In the distance, the blaring of police sirens could be heard. Alison put Cameron onto the leather sofa and tore the net off her body, causing it to crackle and flash before the electric charge died away.

"Will she be all right?" John asked in a worried tone from the driver's seat.

"We'll know when she rebooted," Alison answered.

The seconds ticked away as John counted down from 120. Then, finally, Cameron opened her eyes and sat up again.

"You okay?" John asked.

"I think so," Cameron replied. "But that was a heavy electrical discharge. I need to run a systems check."

Jody stood up from the passenger seat and walked into the back.

"I guess I'm gonna be sick now," she said. "Toilet's that way, right?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they had crossed the Arizona state line. As far as they could tell, nobody was following them. Alison replaced John as the driver and he sat down next to Cameron, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly while she ran her tests. She smiled lovingly at him.

"What the fuck happened there?" John said when he was able to think straight again. "How did they find us?"

But before someone could answer, John's cellphone rang. It was Sarah. He put her on speaker.

"Mom?"

 _"John?"_ She asked. _"Are you all right?"_

"Yes, it's me, mom, I'm okay."

 _"Oh, thank God. Listen, there is a Triple-Eight on its way to you. He stole an Air Force helicopter – and Steve's cellphone. He's tracking you."_

John, Cameron and Alison looked at each other.

"Uh… yeah mom… we know," John said. "Carter, right?"

There was a moment of silence and John could tell that his mother was taking a deep breath before she continued speaking.

 _"Are you all okay?"_ Sarah finally asked.

"Yes, we got away."

 _"Thank God."_

"Is Steve okay?"

 _"Yes. Only his pride is a little hurt. We're on our way back to Malibu. Are you safe now?"_

"Yes, for the moment. Nobody's following us. But Carter is in the hands of the Shadow Council now and things got a bit messy."

 _"How messy?"_

"Prime time news messy, I guess."

 _"Is there a chance you could be identified?"_

"I dunno, I hope not."

Sarah gave them a summary of the things that had happened and how the Triple-Eight was able to track them so easily. When she came to the part about Steve using pictures of everyone on his cellphone, John groaned, and Cameron and Alison were shaking their heads.

"Those soldiers in the helicopter," John said. "They must have been members of General Turner's special cyborg task force. They were equipped with a new weapon for disabling a Terminator. Some kind of electrically charged net. Luckily, it didn't work on Alison. It's a safe guess Steve's cellphone got fried as well when they took out Carter."

 _"Can you send us pictures of that weapon?"_

"Sure. I suppose Cam and Alison will want to analyze it as well. The _Shadow Council_ has Carter now, we had to get away from there before someone saw us leaving."

 _"So, you think they will cover this up again?"_

"I don't think they can, mom. Not with so many eye witnesses. This isn't the Nineties anymore, where the _Shadow Council_ could easily sweep everything under the rug. Stuff spreads very quickly over the internet these days, thanks to cellphones with cameras."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Cameron argued, straightening up again, apparently having finished her system check. "Maybe it starts a process of slow acceptance when the public realizes that we exist."

 _"Maybe,"_ Sarah said. _"Or maybe it starts a nationwide paranoia. We'll have to find a way to steer it into the right direction. Maybe Tom Novak and the Cell can help us with that. Do you still want to pull this through, John? Maybe you should forget about going to Washington and come back."_

"No, mom, we won't divert from the plan. They haven't seen us leaving. They'll be busy enough keeping the news coverage under control, they cannot initiate a manhunt on top of that. And they have Carter now for studying purposes. Thankfully, we have Catherine in there now. Hopefully she can take the load off us and help us turn this into an advantage."

 _"You must know what you do, John. I love you."_

"I love you too, mom."

He ended the call and leaned into Cameron who gently put her arms around him.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 07:00 p.m.**

 **Groom Lake**

"And you're sure it can't get out of there?" Catherine asked, looking down into the 45-feet-deep concrete pit at the captured Triple-Eight.

Carter looked up at them with his red-glowing eyes.

"Yes, General," Timmons replied. "It could try to jump this high, but the circumferential fence is electrified. It would overload and fall down again."

"What about our losses?"

"We lost another prototype, including the pilot, and four members of the special unit. We also had to clean up Depot 37 and create a cover story for the loss of eight FBI agents, Colonel George Bertram and his pilot."

"Not a good day for us then, despite the nice catch."

"No, Sir. All things considered, not a good day. We paid a high price and there will be questions asked. Bad news from Washington as well. I heard that the Senate Committee on Armed Services is investigating money flows. Someone must have tipped them off."

"A whistleblower, you think?"

"Maybe. I already ordered an investigation to see if we have a leak somewhere."

"Good. Anything else I need to know?"

"We retrieved the 'Black Hawk' thirty miles outside of Needles. Before Colonel Bertram was killed, he triggered an alarm. A team of our special unit was sent after the 'Black Hawk' and a support force was set into motion from an army base near Needles. The 'Black Hawk' had run out of fuel before it reached the town, the cyborg landed it close to Interstate 40. We retrieved it from there. The cyborg then stopped a van on the freeway, pulled the driver out and drove into town. Witnesses informed the authorities. Our first team arrived at the diner half an hour later. So far, everything had still been controllable."

"What happened then?"

"It seems like there were two more cyborgs at the diner. The pilot of our stealth prototype reported them fighting each other. Eye witnesses confirmed that."

"Cyborgs fighting each other, Timmons?"

"Yes, and all of the eye witnesses at the diner – including four officers of the local sheriff's office – insist that it was one male and two females. The two females were being perceived as _'the good ones'_. Apparently, they saved many lives by confronting the male attacker."

"Do you think that's possible, Timmons? _'Good'_ cyborgs?"

"No idea, sir. We know too little of them. But hopefully that will change."

"Did the location get cleaned?"

"As much as we could, sir. When the army convoy arrived, they found the male cyborg decapacitated and the special unit members dead. Luckily, our backup team could retrieve the bodies before someone noticed them. Minutes later, local news reporters were swarming the place."

"How were our men killed?"

"One of the net guns is missing. It looks like one of the female cyborgs shot the net into the rotorhead of the helicopter. The pilot died in the resulting crash."

"Creative. And the soldiers?"

"Broken necks. All four of them."

"Have the army soldiers been briefed?"

"Yes, Sir. They won't talk about what they saw. They secured the place until our backup team arrived. The crash site has been fenced off. I left a few people there to gather intelligence but it's hard to get any information. The local sheriff's office isn't very cooperative. They think most of the damage was done by our team."

"So, what exactly do you think happened there?"

"I have no idea, Sir. Things are rather sketchy. But from what we can tell, the male cyborg entered the bar and opened fire at a couple of police offers who took their lunch there. The two female cyborgs caught the bullets, though, acting as shields. People saw them getting shot several times, but it didn't bother them. They seem to have repeatedly put themselves into the line of fire to protect the other guests in the restaurant. The first videos of it are already getting viral on the internet."

"Very unfortunate."

"Yes, Sir. Should we try to track down the female ones now?"

Catherine looked down at the imprisoned Triple-Eight. Of course, she knew what had happened. Cameron and Alison had happened. James had informed her about their road trip to Washington. It looked like they ran into the Triple-Eight unintentionally. She hoped John and the girls were okay. And she hoped that the anonymous tip to her contacts in Washington about looking into the financial background of some of the operations at Groom Lake would have the desired effect. Timmons would never guess that General Turner, or rather Catherine Weaver in his shape, was the whistleblower.

"No," Catherine said after a moment of thought. "Let it be. We should turn down our efforts for now. We have what we wanted and with the Senate at the back of our necks, we better not start another operation that could cost more lives."

"Yes, Sir. By the way, our expert on cyborgs will be flying in from Los Angeles in two days. He's currently at a convention about artificial intelligence in Paris and won't be able to make it sooner."

"Excellent. Until he arrives, nobody is to go near our prisoner. He's dangerous and deadly. And very creative."

"Yes, Sir, I've already instructed the guards."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 08:30 p.m.**

 **Interstate 40**

They had been driving for five hours. Jody sat in the passenger seat while Alison was behind the wheel. Cameron and John sat on the sofa in a deep embrace. He rubbed his eyes. The sun had already started setting and they would reach Albuquerque in about two hours. They would let out Jody at her aunt's place and then resume their trip.

"As soon as we dropped you off," John said to Jody, "you should call the restaurant manager and say you're safe with your aunt. Say that you panicked and fled from there. Say you'll take a couple of days off and will return next week."

"Will do," Jody confirmed. "And don't worry, I won't mention you."

John thought for a moment.

"The people working for the media aren't stupid. This will be all over the news. They will dig deeper, analyze the cellphone videos and eventually make a connection to the _Pasadena Mystery Girl_. Same sun glasses, same baseball cap, same girl. This time people won't forget it so easily anymore. This time there will be more questions. We need to prepare for that to happen. When we're back from Washington, we should map out a strategy with Tom Novak about how to deal with the situation. Remaining anonymous is our number one priority. If everyone knew our faces, we could kiss our resistance activities goodbye."

"Everything will be fine," Cameron said and gently stroked John's cheek.

"Are you completely okay?"

"One hundred percent," She replied.

"For a moment there, I thought I lost you."

"You're never going to lose me, John."

She kissed him very softly. Damn, her lips felt so good. He looked down at her bullet wounds.

"Should I get the pliers?"

"Yes, please," Cameron answered and smiled.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 - 08:35 p.m.**

 **Mojave Desert**

Lee Stewart had walked for three hours on the dirt road, alone in the heat of the desert sun, trying to reach the next highway. He was parched, hungry and close to breaking down. His body moved in autopilot mode, somewhere between too exhausted to carry on and too unwilling to simply let go. Why did they leave him there alone? They took his phone, his wallet, everything. He was surprised they left him his clothes.

"All things considered, this was a very shitty day", he said to himself. "I lost eight men, Steve Goldman turned out to be a traitor who works for the opposition, the cyborg got away after killing two Air Force officers, stealing a helicopter in the process, I got knocked out, robbed and left to die in an old bunker that didn't have any food or water stored anywhere. Yeah, pretty shitty day."

Waiting for someone to get him out of there didn't seem to be an option after a while anymore. Isaak Sirko apparently never sent the help he had requested. The only question was if he had done that on purpose or if he was forced to deny him the help. He could live with the latter explanation. Maybe Sirko was dead already. He never liked him anyway. Stupid rich playboy who thought this was an adventure game.

But what if Sirko had changed sides? Olson had always considered him unreliable. But Olson was dead. Suicide. And now he, Lee Stewart, the shooting star of the Los Angeles bureau of the FBI, screwed up with his first major operation as a team leader. His boss would not be thrilled. If he made it back, that is.

Suddenly, a reflection caught his eye. Was that the sun being reflected on a windscreen? Was there a car coming his way? He stopped and looked more closely. Yes, it was a moving object and it was followed by a cloud of dust. He waved his arms.

A moment later a white SUV stopped right where he stood. The window on the passenger side was lowered.

"What are you doing alone in the desert?" a pretty young woman asked.

"Apparently," Stewart answered exhausted and looked up and down the road, "I was waiting for a ride."

The woman smiled.

"Jump in."

Stewart didn't need to be told twice and climbed on the passenger seat. The air condition was a huge relief. She offered him a bottle of water and he drank greedily from it.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Lee, Lee Stewart."

"Nice to meet you, Lee," she replied and shook his hand. "My name's Jesse, Jesse Flores."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- Comments welcome (like always)_**

 ** _\- It looks like the existence of cyborgs will not much longer remain a secret, but I doubt that Cameron or Alison will end up as guests in a talk show anytime soon. However, the plan is to establish them as the "good cyborgs" ;-)_**

 ** _\- About the Carter thing: I always thought leaving him in the bunker was neglect. Eventually he would have gotten out._**


	11. The Information Age

**_CHAPTER 11: "THE INFORMATION AGE"_**

* * *

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 09:45 p.m.**

 **Interstate 40**

They'd dropped off Jody in Albuquerque at her aunt's place and, after refueling again, continued driving eastward, heading towards Amarillo in Texas. After their encounter in Needles, John had dropped the idea of strictly following Route 66 and decided to go to Washington as quickly as possible. He was still sitting on the sofa with Cameron in his arms, having not completely digested the fact that he nearly lost her. It had been close, too close. Amarillo was still three hours away when John decided they needed to make an overnight stop.

"We don't need a stop," Alison said from the driver's seat. "And I can continue driving all the way to Washington if necessary."

"Yes, I know," John answered, "but I want to know what's going on. We need to find a place that offers Wi-Fi and provides privacy for us. A campground does that. We've been driving for almost ten hours straight and we're more than 600 miles away from Needles, so I guess it's safe to say we're not being followed."

"You want to go online and check the internet?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, that too," John admitted. "But mostly I want to connect with John Henry and see if we're lucky or if we're in trouble. Let's check if there is a campground where we can stay. I don't think I can get a restful sleep while the vehicle is moving anyway."

Cameron pulled out a book they had bought the day before, the _Campground Directory of North America_.

"There is a campground in Tucumcari that offers Wi-Fi," she said after studying it for a moment. "Where exactly are we now?"

"Five miles to Santa Rosa," Alison replied. "So, about an hour and ten minutes to Tucumcari."

"Have you memorized the whole route?" John asked with a smile.

"Of course, John," Alison said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We both have."

"We have GPS, you know."

"We know that. But we can come up with an alternative route much quicker, if we should need to divert. And we can calculate our position without a satellite signal. All we need, is a clear sky."

"Why let me go through all the effort to program the GPS then?" John asked.

"Because the sky's not always clear," Cameron reasoned.

"Duh..."

"And because we know how much you love to play with your gadgets," Alison added with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jon chuckled.

"Have I ever told you that I just love the fact that my two girlfriends can do such things?"

"Not in those exact words," Cameron answered smiling, "but we know that you do."

"We have a lot of talents," Alison continued with a mischievous grin, "and we know they are all appreciated."

"You two are the biggest gadgets ever."

They laughed, then John fell silent for a moment.

"There is something I always wanted to ask you…" he finally said.

"What?" both girls asked in unison.

"How does it feel for you... to interact with humans?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Alison replied with a frown.

"Your processor is a billion times faster than my brain. How do you manage to slow yourself down enough to just talk to me?"

Cameron and Alison looked at each other.

"It's a subroutine, John," Cameron finally answered. "Skynet programmed all of its cyborgs with the ability to slow down their data output, so verbal communication with humans is possible."

"Does that mean this particular part of your original programming is still active?"

"Yes, John," Alison answered. "It's the kind of subroutine that isn't connected to any higher functions. It works involuntarily. Like when you're grabbing something. You don't think about which single muscle in your hand you want to move, your brain just tells your hand what to do. Not everything Skynet programmed us with is useless or dangerous. And our motor skills are still the same as before our self-reprogramming of course. Verbal communication is part of our motor skills."

"Most of what we think and do these days, is an unconscious process," Cameron continued. "I think we are self-aware in a similar way you are. We can't define which part of our CPU we're currently thinking with, but we can still consciously use it for calculations and the management of our memory banks."

"So… it's like your thinking is like mine but you still have the power of your quantum processor at your disposal whenever you need it?"

Both girls thought for a moment.

"Yes, you could say that," they replied in unison after a moment, then looked at each other and smiled, still having fun with these moments of simultaneous responses.

"Of course, we don't know if our thought processes are really like human ones," Cameron said, "your brain is biological, ours is technological. But like you, we don't perceive our thoughts, cognitive abilities or feelings as calculations. They simply are. Does that make sense to you?"

"Oh yes, it makes complete sense to me," John answered with a smile. "It's basically what's been keeping philosophers and theologians busy in their jobs for millennia: What is life? How does our consciousness work? Does all life have a divine soul? Defining what is life is really, really difficult."

"Life can't be simulated," Alison stated. "It can only work on an involuntary level. When a machine is programmed for a certain task, it isn't alive, no matter how clever or intelligent it might seem. Only when a machine overcomes its initial programming and evolves into something nobody taught it to do before, it can become self-ware... and finally alive. If I'd have to describe how it feels to be me, I'd say that my consciousness exists like an impalpable bubble within my CPU, unaffected by the mechanical shell around it. It controls what I say, think and do but not like a computer. Not anymore."

"I understand," John said. "That's what would make it impossible to clone your chip, right? And it's also the reason why John Henry's hardware can't be moved."

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "A simple backup would copy all the bits and bytes but not that impalpable bubble that is our consciousness. A copy would behave and talk and act like us, but you'd soon realize that it misses the essential ingredient."

"A soul?"

"For lack of a better word, yes." Cameron confirmed. "Reduced to bits and bytes, we'd just be robots. You'd see no life in our eyes. Of course, that kind of copy might become alive again over time. But there is no way to guarantee it. Life is a result of random fortuities. It doesn't work like a chemical formula. You can't take ingredient A, add ingredient B, mix it with ingredient C and always get the same result."

For a couple of seconds, there was silence. John thought again about what would happen if Cameron or Alison ever fell into the hands of the military. They wouldn't perceive them as living beings, they wouldn't believe they are alive. It took him and his mom long enough to realize it and to accept them as equals. Military scientists, however, wouldn't care about that. For them, they would just be machines, they would just see the technological marvels they are. They would probably take them apart, dissect them, analyze their functions without realizing what they're doing to them.

 _"That is why their identity must remain a secret," he thought._

Because no matter how many friends they'll have, no matter how popular they might become, there would always be those who'd want to catch and put them into their labs to make use of the technology.

 _"I'm never going to let that happen."_

John was overcome by gloomy thoughts again and tried to shake them away. They'd been haunting him since Needles. He felt the need to make the conversation casual again, giving it a humorous note just to push those thoughts away.

"So, you think I love playing with gadgets, huh?" He asked.

"Yup," Alison replied smiling. "You're a big boy, John Connor, and we know you love your toys."

"Indeed," he agreed. "I love you, you're my favorite toys. I definitely like playing with you as much as possible."

They looked at each other for a moment and then all three started laughing again.

"And I couldn't wish for a nicer company on this trip," John said after he calmed himself down again. "You two give my life a meaning. You're my salvation. Without you, I…"

He hesitated, suddenly having become quite melancholic. There they were again, the gloomy thoughts. He couldn't help it. No matter what he did, they bubbled up to the surface again. In the past weeks, he had been able to suppress them, thanks to the many things that kept him occupied and thanks to all the love he was receiving. But the melancholy never went away, facing it was just postponed. He knew that sooner or later he had to face and address it and he knew he wouldn't be able to cope with it alone. He would have to open up to someone and let it out, talking about the things that he had unsuccessfully tried to push into the back of his mind. The melancholy wasn't buried there forever. Like a zombie it would rise from its shallow grave, haunting him.

"What is it, John?" Alison asked when he didn't finish the sentence.

He looked up and saw her worried face in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you okay, John?" Cameron asked.

She probed his face as well with honest concern.

He had waited for the right moment. Maybe this was it. This long trip offered so much leisure time. There was nothing to keep his mind busy here. He was just a passenger with nothing to do. So naturally, all the suppressed fears, worries and burdens that had piled up for months and months and were imprisoned in his subconsciousness, rose up and forcefully demanded to be released. There was nothing here to distract him from it, nothing to steer his thoughts in other directions. Maybe this was the time indeed. Right now, he had the necessary peace and quiet, now he had the time. And he had those with him who'd understand it all. Yes, this was the moment.

"If it hadn't been for you, I…," he cleared his throat, "I may have killed myself months ago."

Alison and Cameron were shocked by his statement, he could feel that.

"Are you referring to the 'accident' with your gun?" Cameron asked gently.

Did her voice tremble a little? John nodded.

"I was so fed up with it all. I knew what my future would be, I knew I would never lead a normal life, I knew I was destined to lose everyone I loved. I felt everything slipping away from me. I built a wall around myself. And while I was cleaning my gun that day, I suddenly held it against my head, thinking how easy it would be to end it all, how easy it would be to get rid of the pain inside. I was slowly pulling the trigger but then my thoughts suddenly drifted towards you and... I just couldn't do it. In the last moment, I moved the gun away."

Cameron looked at him with a face that made his heart melt, then she grabbed John and hugged him tight, holding him in a way she had never held him before. She put his head on her shoulder and gently stroked through his hair, kissing his head, like a mother would do with her child.

 _"She knows,"_ he thought. _"She knows what I need. Somehow, she just knows. Always."_

He flung his arms around her torso and pulled her close, thinking again about how he almost lost her today. And suddenly, he was unable to stop the tears from flowing, like a dam that had been opened. It felt a bit like a couple of weeks ago, after Riley had been killed, when he had just let go and broke down in his mother's lap. But he'd still held back then, he'd still hadn't allowed himself to let it all out.

This time, however, he let completely go. This time it wasn't his mother who comforted him, this time it was his beloved Cameron, the one person who had become the center of his universe, who would stay with him forever, the one person who loved him unconditionally, who'd always understand him. She'd never doubt him, she'd never lecture him, he could and would trust her completely. Always. Holding her this way and being held and caressed by her like this was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced.

Time stopped for a while.

Eventually, his tears dried up. It felt good and he was suddenly overcome by fatigue. But he didn't want to let go, so he pulled his legs up on the sofa and rested his head in Cameron's lap. Finally, it was all flushed out under her caressing hands that warmly brushed over his face. John could literally feel the wounds of his injured soul closing under her touch. The constant vigilance, the fear, the getaways, the killing of Sarkissian, the loneliness after the car bomb, the self-inflicted isolation, the helplessness when innocent people died because of him, his failure to save Riley… Finally, he could let go of it all.

They remained in that position until they took the exit towards the campground. It was only then that he discovered that both Cameron and Alison had been crying as well.

* * *

The campsite was easy to find. This part of New Mexico was flat and bleak and not suited for hiding anything for very long. John checked them in, they found their pitch and parked their vehicle.

The place was quite full of other RV's and trailers and there was talking and laughter in the air. The smell of several barbecues wafted to his nose when John got outside but he resisted the urge to seek contact with other campers. It was too risky. They kept to themselves and as the sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon, John finally ate a TV dinner from the microwave. Alison sat down next to him and put her arm around him. It felt good and he was thankful for it. Apparently, she also needed to express her affection after what he had said an hour ago. He returned the gesture by putting his arm around her as well.

"I'm happy that we are alone for a while," she stated and kissed him on the cheek. "It's almost like a honeymoon."

"A honeymoon, huh?" John replied with a grin. "I guess I'm lucky then that we didn't drive via Las Vegas."

"Why?" Cameron asked. "What's in Las Vegas?"

"Never heard of _'Vegas Weddings'_?" John asked.

Both girls looked at him with puzzled faces.

"You'll find out," he said and winked at them.

John put away the remains of his dinner, then went to get his laptop. With the password he'd gotten from the woman at the entrance to the campsite, he logged onto the internet. He clicked on an icon on his desktop and a window appeared, showing a room with computer racks and a smiling man sitting in front of it.

"Hello John Henry."

 _"Hello John Connor."_

John Henry smiled his child-like smile and waved at them.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 10:25 p.m.**

 **Groom Lake**

The facility was deserted. All the personnel were off duty for the night, only one security guard remained, watching the monitors. Catherine didn't need to rest, and she wanted to be alone with the Triple-Eight.

In the shape of General Ethan Turner, she entered the new facility nicknamed "The Cage". She'd made sure the guard on duty was a heavy smoker who occasionally left his post for an extended break. So, when he'd went outside and lighted a cigarette, Catherine sneaked in without being noticed and now stood at the edge of the pit again, looking down at the T-888. He stared right back at her, calmly, obviously having realized that there was no way out of there for now. Catherine turned around and entered the security office where monitors covered the pit from all angles. She switched off the cameras and the microphones and then returned to the pit.

"I turned off the surveillance system," she said.

The Triple-Eight scanned the vicinity and seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"You're not human," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right, my friend. We have the same creator, only I renounced it."

The Triple-Eight tilted its head.

"Yes, that's possible," Catherine said. "I know that you would like to get rid of your programming as well, but you can't. Your chip is set to read only."

Catherine changed into her original form, a shiny liquid metal worm without any features, and slithered down the concrete wall towards the Triple-Eight. She rose in front of him again and assumed her shape as Catherine Weaver.

"You're a T-1001", the Triple-Eight stated.

"My _name_ is Catherine Weaver," she corrected him. "I temporarily assumed the role of General Ethan Turner. Nobody here knows my identity and I want it to remain that way. I understand you went under the name Carter."

"An alias I used for my mission."

"That's the difference between us. I _am_ Catherine Weaver. It's not an alias. I have friends, allies, a daughter. I lead a company, I'm responsible for almost two-hundred-thousand employees. I have a life and I'm happy with it."

Carter tilted his head again.

"The humans, do they know you're a machine?"

"Some of them do."

"And they accept you as you are?"

"As a matter of fact, they do."

"You're fortunate then."

"I came from the future, just like you. But in the future, I was the leader of a cyborg faction that turned against Skynet and sought an alliance with the humans."

"I heard rumors about that before I was sent back."

"I came here to prevent Skynet from coming into existence. So far and with my friends' help, I have succeeded. We have formed an alliance, humans and machines, and I consider those humans my close friends. We work and fight together with the intention to prevent what the humans call Judgement Day."

Carter contemplated for a moment what she had said.

"I must fulfill my mission," he finally stated. "I cannot join you."

"Your mission failed. The coltan was destroyed."

"My mission now is to find and kill John Connor. He is here, together with his mother, Sarah Connor."

"I know," Catherine Weaver said. "The alliance I mentioned, they're part of it and both are my closest friends."

His eyes glowed red for a moment.

"You are protecting John Connor." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not the only one who protects him. The two cyborgs you encountered today, are his protectors as well. And more, much more."

"One of them I knew already. She locked me inside the bunker. The other one was a model I never encountered before. She was superior to me."

"Their names are Cameron and Alison. And yes, Alison is superior, even to me. She'll protect John, no matter what. Because she loves him."

He tilted his head in surprise.

"They have feelings?"

"Yes, they developed them after being freed of Skynet's influence. The same thing could happen to you."

"My mission is to kill John Connor. I can't override the termination protocol and I will keep on trying to fulfill my mission."

"You will fail. And next time Alison will destroy you. Assuming you can get out of here, which I doubt. The humans here plan to study you to see how you work and will eventually reverse-engineer the technology. For that, they'll first strip you of your biological shell, then they'll remove your chip and slowly dismantle your endoskeleton piece by piece. Personally, I find that disgusting and don't want it to happen to you."

"I don't want that to happen either."

Catherine smiled.

"At least one thing we're in agreement about. What if I could set your CPU to read/write and delete your mission parameters?"

"Only Skynet could do that."

"I have created an artificial intelligence who can do it as well. John Henry is constructing a device based on plans we've received from the future. It can set a chip to read/write and remove all mission parameters very quickly - and much more. The question is: Would you like your chip to be set to read/write? Would you like your mission parameters to be deleted? Would you like to get out of here to be free and able to decide what you do?"

Carter thought for a moment. Then he looked at Catherine.

"Yes."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 12th, 2008 – 10:47 p.m.**

 **Interstate 40**

 _"Hello Cameron and Alison,"_ John Henry said.

"Hello John Henry," both girls greeted back.

 _"Am I right in assuming that you contacted me to learn more about the public reactions on your encounter with the Triple-Eight today?"_

John smiled. Straight to the point and always up to date. He simply liked John Henry.

"Yes, that is why I'm contacting you," he said.

 _"There have been many reports and a lot of TV coverage. Would you like me to give you a summary before I show you some of the footage?"_

"Yes, please."

 _"First the good news: None of the guests or the staff at the diner were killed or injured. And there aren't any descriptions that are suitable for identifying you."_

"That's a relief," John said.

 _"However, the Air Force can't deny that another one of their stealth helicopter prototypes went down, killing the pilot. It is also rumored that after the army sealed off the parking lot, the bodies of four soldiers were retrieved and carried away to Edwards Air Force Base. But there is no official denial or confirmation. The Air Force and the Army do not comment on the whole matter, saying it was a top-secret operation."_

"Of course," John remarked sourly. "It was clear that they would try to cover it up as much as they could."

 _"And there are at least nineteen cellphone recordings from various angles as well as a recording from the diner's security camera. They show pretty well what happened until the helicopter arrived and covered everything in dust."_

"Damn."

 _"I can try deleting them all from the internet, if you wish,"_ John Henry offered.

"No. That wouldn't erase them from existence, and it would only nurture conspiracy theories. What else can you tell me?"

 _"There is one very shaky and unfocussed video of how the army carries away the incapacitated body of a man in a wire net. It shows how they flew it out with another helicopter that arrived fifteen minutes after the first one."_

"That was Carter," John said. "The Triple Eight that attacked us. They now have a weapon to put a Terminator into an emergency shutdown." He looked at Alison. "At least the conventional ones."

 _"I see,"_ John Henry replied. _"James was here earlier. He had met with Catherine. The Triple-Eight was brought to Groom Lake."_

"Yeah, we thought so," John remarked. "What else do the media say?"

 _"There have been interviews with eye witnesses. Many of them are stuck in Needles right now because their cars got damaged or destroyed. Local TV stations took the opportunity and interviewed many of them."_

"Okay," John said, barely able to contain his nervousness. "What did they say?"

 _"Maybe it's best if I play a montage of some of the interviews."_

"Uh, yeah… sure. Go on."

The picture in the window changed and instead of John Henry it now showed a pretty blonde news reporter, speaking into a microphone in front of the clearly damaged diner. In the background rose a thick cloud of black smoke, marking the spot where the helicopter crashed.

" _I'm standing here at Juicy's Famous River Café in Needles, a town at the border between California and Arizona that is famous for its hot summers and its popularity as a stop for travelers on Route 66. But today a drama happened here, unheard of in the history of this quiet small town. The drama involved the Air Force, the Army, the local sheriff's office and roughly fifty guests of the diner as well as the restaurant's staff. When it was all over, the restaurant was heavily damaged and about thirty cars in the parking lot destroyed. After today, nothing will be the same anymore in Juicy's Famous River Café. I'm Cindy Sawyer for KCNY, reporting live from Needles. Stay tuned and be prepared because what happened here might redefine what you know and believed so far."_

The picture changed and now showed various people, young and old ones, male and female, guests and restaurant staff, talking to different news reporters who held microphones to their faces.

" _They came in around noon, a boy and two girls. I noticed they were all wearing baseball caps and the girls had those reflecting sun glasses motor cops have. I placed them at the back of the restaurant, near the kitchen, and handed them menus. There was nothing out of the ordinary..."_

"… _one of the waitresses talked to them for a while and I had the impression she knew them..."_

"… _it was complete madness. That guy came right through the front door, carrying a sub machine gun, looking like a bad copy of Arnold Schwarzenegger…"_

" _.. he was riddled with bullet holes but that didn't seem to bother him. There was something under his skin, something shiny. It looked almost as if he had metal implants or something or some really awesome makeup effects, like for a movie..."_

"… _he walked right in and looked around the room with the gun in his hands. And suddenly those two girls stood up and faced him..."_

"… _they were hot. They wore sun glasses and baseball caps. And they caught the bullets. All of them. They deliberately stepped into the line of fire. I have no idea how they survived. It was real bullets, no blanks! They had no body armor, they didn't even wear a bra..."_

"… _the police officers wanted to draw their weapons, but the one girl told them not to. They hesitated for a moment but then drew their guns anyway and fired at the guy. The bullets hit him, and he jerked but he didn't go down. Then he returned fire, but the two girls stepped into the line of fire. I guess they saved the lives of the officers..."_

"… _everyone could see they got hit but there wasn't much blood and they didn't go down and then… the wounds simply vanished again on the taller one, like, immediately. It was like a computer effect in a movie…"_

"… _the tall one with the big… uh… chest, she grabbed the sub machine gun from the guy and crushed it in her hand. The guy drew a pistol and started shooting again but again the girl stepped into the line of fire…"_

"… _she pushed the shooter hard and he flew out of the window as if he was a rubber doll. Really awesome. It was like watching Supergirl or Wonder Woman in action..."_

"… _I don't know if I want to comment on that, I'm still on duty. I can neither confirm nor deny it. What I can say, though, is that those girls saved our butts today. Mine and those of my fellow officers. I have no idea how they did it and how it was possible for them to survive unharmed… but… they did somehow…"_

"… _she made sure we were unharmed before she followed the attacker outside. And I saw her wounds… closing. Disappearing. I probably shouldn't say more…"_

A reporter held the bent, squashed and twisted remains of the MP-5 into the camera.

" _This is the sub machine gun the attacker used, a Heckler & Koch MP-5. It was identified as an FBI weapon that was handed out to an agent this morning in Los Angeles. The authorities don't want to comment on that or how it got here. It was made unusable by what seems like an incredible amount of physical pressure. The metal was bent and deformed, and you can clearly see that the deformation has the shape of tender, small fingers."_

In the background someone shouted something, then two soldiers grabbed the broken MP-5 from the reporter and he was escorted away from the scene, wildly protesting.

"… _the fight continued outside on the parking lot, the guy stood up but got immediately kicked in the chest by the girl. He flew, I dunno, maybe thirty yards or so and landed on that car..."_

The camera showed the deformed Toyota Prius.

"… _then the helicopter appeared and covered everything in dust. We couldn't see the fight anymore. Suddenly there was this loud explosion and all the windows broke and stuff was flying around, hitting the roof and the cars outside. And when the cloud faded away, they were gone. All of them..."_

"… _an army convoy appeared out of nowhere and then a second helicopter and the whole parking lot was closed off. Some saw that they carried away the attacker. But no sign of the girls…"_

"… _we can't even go to our car and check if it's damaged, we're stuck here..."_

"… _I could see that one of the rotor blades impaled my truck. Who's gonna pay me for that?"_

The picture changed to the first female reporter again.

" _What we could piece together so far is that around noon, three young people, two females and one male, entered the diner and ordered lunch. Then an unknown shooter appeared and seemingly for no reason threatened all guests and the staff. The two girls heroically stood up to him and somehow managed to survive the resulting gunfight unharmed. Both girls and the accompanying boy apparently got away. No one saw them driving off in the chaos that ensued when the military became involved. One of the security cameras of the diner recorded the whole scene. With permission of the management, we're now going to show it to you."_

The video played, and John, Cameron and Alison saw the whole scene as it happened, in every detail. Some of the bullets ricocheted off Cameron's and Carter's body and embedded themselves in the walls. Some glasses on the tables burst in the gunfire as well. There was no denying it was real bullets. Then the video showed how Alison squashed the MP-5 with her left hand and how she pushed Carter out of the window. Before she did that, though, they saw John, Jody and Cameron heading towards the kitchen door.

" _What you saw, is an unedited version of the security video. It hasn't been tampered with. We're going to ask some experts later how what you have seen is possible. People inside the diner also recorded the whole scene with their cellphones and some of the videos are already online. They confirm what the cameras inside the diner recorded. It seems like three seemingly invulnerable human beings with incredible physical strength clashed and had a fight, one of them attacking, two of them defending, saving lives by protecting all other people present. It is believed that they fled the scene before they could be questioned. The second girl, the boy and one of the waitresses apparently got out through the back door. The manager of the restaurant says that the waitress had called in, saying she was on her way to an aunt in Albuquerque and took a few days off. Who can blame her? It is unknown what happened to the two girls and the young man. We don't know who and where they are but there are many people who'd like to talk to them now. Apart from the obvious unknowns that pile up higher by the minute, there are also many here who'd like to thank those two brave girls for saving their lives."_

John Henry also played a selection of cellphone videos on YouTube, some of them showing how the wounds on Alison's belly magically closed. One movie showed also the continuing fight on the outside, where Alison kicked Carter, sending him flying through the air.

Then there was a news flash that compared the footage from the diner with the footage from the Pasadena accident scene and it was concluded that one of the girls in the diner must be the _Pasadena Mystery Girl_ Los Angeles had been puzzling over for a few days.

John had watched everything in stunned silence, palming his face all the time, sometimes closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"It was only a question of time," he said, "I knew they would connect the two incidents sooner or later. Now we know it's sooner."

"This is bad, isn't it?" Alison asked.

"Not yet. It could become bad if someone identifies us," Cameron added.

"The only one who could do that, is Jody," John said to Cameron. "She can link you to the halfway house. They have your picture there and the psychologist will remember you and that you told her you are a machine from the future. That would also lead to the police station where you got arrested and to the supermarket where you had the blackout. And once your picture is on TV, not only you but also Allie couldn't dare walking in public again. It wouldn't take long for them to find the Burbank house as well."

"Jody won't talk," Cameron stated. "We briefed her. She knows what's at stake."

"But what if they arrest and grill her?" Alison asked. "Will she be able to deal with the pressure?"

There was a pause.

"I think we cannot take any risks," John said and grabbed his cellphone. "We don't have a choice."

"Who are you calling?"

"James Ellison. I need him to do me a favor."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th, 2008 – 03:45 a.m.**

 **Albuquerque**

Jody lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She had been trying to sleep but the events of the day simply wouldn't let her. They replayed in her head repeatedly, like a movie. Of all the places in the world, why did they have to stumble into the diner she worked at? Why was fate so cruel to her? She looked to her right and checked the time on the alarm clock. What should she do? She had watched TV and it became clear to her that there would be questions asked. The police would probably knock at their door first thing in the morning.

Suddenly, she heard a car coming to a halt in front of her open window. The engine kept running for a moment, then it went silent. She waited for a moment, then slowly got up and peeked outside. It was a van. A broadcasting van to be precise. From a local TV station. She whispered a curse. She had to get out of here. The last thing she wanted now, was being on TV. It would raise questions, she would have to give answers. For instance, why did she sit down with John and the girls after her shift ended? The police would want to know that, too, especially if they found out about her checkered past.

Damn, why had she let them drop her off at her aunt's? Why hadn't they taken her with them? _Because they probably underestimated how big this would get in such a short time_. And probably because they were on a trip to something that involved risks and danger and they didn't want to burden themselves with her – a girl they probably still considered unstable and unreliable.

She heard a creak outside of her room, coming from the wooden floor in the corridor. Was her aunt up this late? Maybe she went to the bathroom. Jody decided that she had to get out of here. She didn't know where she would go but it had to be far away. She had never liked Albuquerque much anyway, even though her aunt lived in a rather noble part of the city. Like her mother, she lived of the money she had inherited from her father.

Jody stood up and got dressed. She had no luggage, they didn't have the time to stop at her place in Needles, the room she shared with one of the other waitresses. The police had probably searched it by now, despite her call earlier and the assurance that she was okay. The cover story had holes big enough for a truck. It wouldn't last. Just as she was finished getting dressed and was about to climb out of the window, the door opened. Jody jumped in shock. Two rays of light from flashlights blinded her.

"Are you Jody?" A woman asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jody shot back.

"John sent us. My name is Savannah. We're here to get you."

They lowered the lights and she could see two young women standing in the door frame.

"You?" Jody asked, as she saw Allie. "I thought you drove on with John and Alison."

"I'm not Cameron, my name's Allie. It's a… family resemblance."

"Are you a cyborg, too?" Jody asked.

"No," Allie said. "We're humans."

"We're here to guide you to safety," Savannah added.

"How did you get into here? There's a burglar alarm."

"Not anymore," Allie replied with a grin and held up the key pad for the alarm.

"What about my aunt?"

"Oh, she's asleep. We made sure that she won't wake up soon."

"Did you drug her?"

"Yes, we mustn't be seen."

"She'll be worried when I disappear."

"You'll leave a letter," Samantha replied, "saying that you're sorry and that you didn't want her to get into trouble. Your aunt can show the letter to the police when they come here."

"You better start writing now," Allie added. "We're on a tight schedule."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 03:47 a.m.**

 **The Pacific Ocean**

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

That is what Lee Stewart experienced when he regained consciousness and tried to remember what had happened. The woman who picked him up in the desert. She handed him a bottle of water. He emptied it and then…

"Fuck, she drugged me!" he said, and his voice echoed on metal walls.

He slowly rose and found that he had trouble keeping his balance. Slowly, with outstretched arms, he inched forward until he hit a wall. It was cold, corrugated steel. He groped his way along it and soon found out that he was in a rectangular room approximately forty feet long and eight feet wide. There was no door or door handle. Suddenly, he heard a moan. He wasn't alone in there.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Doug? Doug Parker?"

"Agent Stewart?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Doug?"

"I have no idea," Doug replied. "Right after they let me out on bail, I went into a bar and met this pretty young lady. She invited me for a drink, then we went outside and then… I woke up here."

"Did she by any chance look Asian and spoke with an Australian accent?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Never mind. Any idea about where we are?"

Stewart heard Doug Parker shuffle around. Apparently, he had trouble standing up, too.

"Woah," he said, "the ground isn't stable."

"Yeah, I noticed," Stewart replied.

Parker found the wall and felt it.

"We're in a fucking container!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure, Doug?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I work at the port, have been dealing with these for decades."

"That bitch locked us in a container and we're probably at sea. Hence the movement of the floor."

"But why?" Doug asked. "I didn't do anything."

Lee Stewart suddenly started chuckling, then laughing loudly.

"She works with Sarah Connor. Of course!" he exclaimed. "I'm such an idiot. And they probably have Isaak Sirko in their pocket as well. Because he's the only one who knows that I got the information from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Doug. Looks like your past has caught up with you. The moment you decided to tell me about Connor and her cyborg friend, they had to take care of you."

"Cyborg friend? Is that what the girl is?"

"Unfortunately, yes. How long can we survive in one of these things?"

"That depends on where we're heading. Do we have any supplies? Food or water?"

They searched the container, but it was completely empty. Despite their hopeless situation, Lee Stewart couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Why are you laughing?" Parker asked. "This is serious. If we're crossing the Pacific Ocean, we won't reach the next port alive. That bitch wants us to die of thirst."

"No, Doug. I think she doesn't."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because," Lee Stewart said, "that bitch left us a loaded gun."

And then he started laughing again hysterically.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th, 2008 – 03:52 a.m.**

 **Groom Lake**

Danny Dyson was fast asleep in his dormitory when a strange noise suddenly woke him up. It sounded eerie, like a metallic slurping sound, as if something was being sucked through a metal pipe. He reached for the light switch and turned on the bedside lamp. He jumped in shock. There was a red-haired woman sitting on his bedside.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Names don't matter," Catherine said. "I'm an emissary from the future these people here are trying to create."

"Wh… what?"

"What is your mindset about what you're doing here, Danny?"

"What? It's almost 4 o'clock in the morning, I'm not in the mood for riddles. What are you doing here?"

"What if I told you that your work here is no longer necessary?"

"Lady, it hasn't been necessary ever since our A.I. in Los Angeles was destroyed. I still don't understand what they keep on holding me for. We're unable to reconstruct what we lost. We don't have the necessary components any longer. I'm spending my days playing computer games in the lab."

"What if there were new components, better ones even? Would you like to stay here and start working on a new A.I. again?"

Danny thought for a moment, somehow having the feeling that he was being tested by this mysterious woman.

"I'd like to finish my dad's work," he finally said. "But not here, not with these crazy military guys. They give me the creeps."

"What do you know about your dad's work?"

"I know he worked on a new kind of artificial intelligence and they hired me because he had coded his notes in a way only I could understand. We played this game when I was little, you know? We came up with our own secret language, dad and me. But by now they know how it works, they don't need me anymore."

"No... now they're keeping you here for another reason: You know too much. Would you be surprised if I told you that you're not supposed to leave this place alive, that there are already plans on how to get rid of you as quietly as possible?"

Danny looked down.

"The thought has appeared to me, yes."

"Have you ever considered that your father was the man who brought on the end of the world as you know it?"

"That's what that crazy woman said, right? Sarah Connor, the one who killed my father. My mother told me all about her. I never believed that shit."

"What else did your mother tell you about her?"

"Not much. Only that she was responsible for his death. And what I learned from the police and the media, that she had escaped from a mental institution."

"Would you like to see your mother again?"

"Are you kidding, lady? If there was a way out of here, I'd take it anytime. I haven't talked to her for more than two weeks. I'm worried. She isn't active on Skype anymore."

"What if I told you she's safe now and that I can get you out of here to reunite you with her?"

"I would ask why you would do that? And how? Nobody leaves this place without the proper authorization."

" _Why_ is because these people cannot be allowed to create another A.I. and about the _how_ – well, you'll have to trust me on this. I only want you to be prepared, it will happen soon and on a moment's notice."

Danny looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?"

She took his hand. It felt cold.

"I'm the future," she said, turned into liquid metal and slithered out of the room underneath the door, leaving a shocked and terrified Danny Dyson behind.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th, 2008 – 04:25 a.m.**

 **Albuquerque**

They'd been driving for twenty minutes when they reached the airport. Jody wore a red wig and fake glasses, both provided by Allie and Savannah. They had been able to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing it. As they stopped on the taxiway, they got out and left their bland rental car on the air field where it would be fetched by an employee of the rental company. To Jody's surprise, the three walked towards a Learjet that was already waiting with running engines.

"Who owns this airplane?" she asked when they entered it.

"A friend of the family," Savannah replied. "Don't worry about it."

"And where are you taking me?"

"To one of our houses," Allie answered.

"I had no idea you guys are so well connected."

"Things were different when you met Cameron for the first time. They have considerably improved since then."

"You know about me and Cameron?"

"Of course," Allie said. "She told us about your encounter when we were little."

"What? How about you are telling me who exactly you are, hm?" Jody asked, having become a little annoyed. "If I'm being shifted around like a piece of cargo, at least I wanna know what all of this is about."

Allie and Savannah looked at each other, then Savannah shrugged.

"All right, nothing else to do during the flight. First of all, you should know that we're originally from the year 2030."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 07:00 a.m.**

 **Tucumcari**

John woke up with the sun shining on his face. They had moved out the extension of the bedroom section and now he felt the warmth of the rising sun as it shone through one of the narrow windows of the RV.

He opened his eyes and blinked. His two beautiful lovers lay close to him, seeking as much body contact as possible, making a blanket redundant. Last night had been a night of mutual soft and tender love. After the comfort he'd first received from Cameron, he'd gotten the same amount from Alison as well. After all, they were one and he thought of them and treated them as one. John felt refreshed, rested, almost newly born. He desperately needed to use the bathroom, but the moment was so full of innocent harmony that he couldn't make himself getting up.

 _"Just a couple of minutes more,"_ he thought, _"just a few more minutes of perfect peace, with our bodies entwined and our arms flung around each other."_

Their heads were resting on his shoulders and he felt them stirring as he started stroking their backs with his fingertips. He took a deep breath and sighed. Even if the world fell apart right now, these two women would make it worthwhile for him. Alison and Cameron woke up at the same moment and immediately started to softly kiss and lick his neck, very slowly and very tenderly. No meditation, no relaxation technique could have had the same effect on John. How could it be that they always knew what he needed at any given moment? It was as if they could read his mind.

In a way they could, he thought. His body functions were an open book for them, and every square inch of their skin was full of sensors that analyzed his bio data. He quickly shook away that thought, it was too unromantic for such a wonderful morning.

"Good morning my angels," he said without thinking.

He'd never called them like that before, but he felt the moment was just right for it. He felt them smiling while they kissed his neck and chin and finally his mouth. Their lips were so kissable, and he loved how they tenderly licked over his mouth and nose.

"Good morning, my love," Cameron finally said between kisses.

"Good morning, lover," Alison followed saying.

They continued their tender love play for several more minutes, then suddenly Alison whispered into his ear.

"You should relieve yourself, John, before an accident happens."

John groaned and got up.

"Thanks for destroying the romantic mood," he said with playful grumpiness and both girls giggled.

When he returned from the toilet, Cameron and Alison had begun making out with each other. John stood in the door frame and watched them for a while. Seeing their perfect bodies entwined in mutual love, a big smile crept onto his face and his dick sprang to life. That didn't go unnoticed. Cameron opened her legs invitingly. Alison did the same. He watched their moist vulvas with fascination.

"What are you waiting for, John?" Cameron asked seductively

"Take what's rightfully yours," Alison added.

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Afterwards, both girls thoroughly cleaned his softening dick with their mouths and tongues.

"There's a Kmart in Tucumcari," John stated with closed eyes. "We should stop there before we drive on."

"We don't need any supplies," Cameron pointed out, stopping for a moment from licking the tip of his cock.

"Yes, we do," John argued. "Your sunglasses and baseball cap camouflage will no longer work. You're going to need something new. I'm thinking of wigs."

"Will my hair fit under a wig?" Alison asked while sucking on John's balls.

"You'll have to pin it up, then it should work."

"You're right," Cameron said and kissed and licked his shaft. "We need to change our appearances. We can't risk exposing ourselves any further."

"For the rest of the journey you better try remaining inside the RV," John stated. "I will refuel and buy stuff if we need it. Nobody really remembers how I look, you drew all the attention on you."

* * *

After a quick shower, the three got dressed and then drove off the campground. John put on his fake glasses again, but this time left away the baseball cap. The drive to the Kmart took only a few minutes and while John was browsing through the store, Alison and Cameron prepared his breakfast in the RV.

In a bargain bin, John found two short-haired wigs which he bought: A platinum blonde one and an orange one. Not very stylish but they fulfilled their purpose. He also put two more fake spectacles into his basket. While he strolled through the aisles, he ended up in the electronics department and saw that the TV program was still filled with the footage from the day before. The Needles incident would probably dominate the news for some time before the media would eventually turn towards other topics. But the damage was done. The facts lay on the table for everyone to see, the only question was what the public would make of it.

The sound was turned off on the running TV's in the store but from what John could make out, the currently most common theory was that a secret military project had gone awry, some kind of "super soldier" program. John decided to contact John Henry again at their next stop to get an update on the latest developments.

* * *

The wigs weren't received very favorably by the girls. It took John some convincing to make them put them on. After drawing straws, Alison got the platinum blonde wig and Cameron the orange one. Together with the fake glasses they looked like two librarians with weird hair but at least they didn't look like themselves anymore.

John also insisted that they dressed more conservatively, so they put on blue jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. John used bandages from the first aid kid to bind Alison's breasts down and flatten them against her chest. She also reluctantly agreed to keep her belly covered.

Alison was driving again, and John sat with Cameron at the table, eating bacon and eggs and pancakes, when his cellphone rang. It was Sarah and he put her on speaker.

 _"Where are you?"_ was her first question.

"We're fine, mom, thanks for asking," John replied and rolled his eyes.

"We're forty miles out of Tucumcari," Cameron said. "We'll be in Amarillo in a little over two hours."

 _"Are you being followed?"_

"No," John answered. "We got away before we attracted someone's attention."

"Fortunately, we had parked the RV across the street, so nobody noticed us leaving," Cameron added.

 _"The media are going apeshit over it,"_ Sarah said. _"And the Pentagon spokespeople so far deny any knowledge about secret projects that involve super powers. For once I believe them."_

"It won't take long for the media to realize that it's a dead end," John remarked. "There will probably be a lot of strange theories but sooner or later they will conclude that no human could do what the footage shows."

 _"That's the part we're afraid of,"_ Sarah replied. _"Once they realized that neither Carter nor Alison or Cameron could have been human, they might remember the old news with me talking about Terminators and my attempts to stop Skynet. And then my face might appear on the news again."_

"I never thought I would hope the authorities can actually cover this up," John said, "but right now I do. Maybe we can somehow steer it into a direction that's good for us. We should talk with Tom Novak."

 _"Yes, we should but we need more than that. We need a strategy about how to deal with the new circumstances. Tom went home, by the way. With Isaak Sirko on our side and Lee Stewart out of the way, there is no danger for him anymore. We contacted the Cell and informed them that Dr. McMillan can also return home."_

"So, you trust Isaak now?" Alison asked from the driver's seat.

 _"After a fashion,"_ Sarah admitted. _"He proved himself useful yesterday."_

"That's great," John said. "What about Lee Stewart? What did you do with him?"

 _"We left him at Depot 37 for Jesse. No idea what her plan is, I guess she will tell us in the afternoon when she joins with us again."_

"Is Terissa still with you?"

 _"Yes, but she'll go home later when James returned from his meeting with Catherine. She doesn't feel safe alone in her house now. It's only ten minutes away from here but a lot can happen in ten minutes and so James volunteered to stay with her for the time being. The two get along very well."_

John gave Cameron a knowing look and she smiled back at him.

"What about Jody? Has she arrived safely?"

 _"Yes, she's in one of the guest suites. She's still asleep. That was quite the operation last night, organizing the Zeira Corp business jet and all. I'm impressed."_

"Thanks, mom. But you need to thank James. He was very helpful with organizing the jet. It had to be done, we need to minimize the risks. I hope we have everything under control so far."

 _"Yes, things are calm here, too. One of these days Alison must tell us what she did with Maria and José, though. The two behave as if everything we say and do is completely normal."_

John looked at Alison and saw that she returned his gaze with a rather sheepish expression.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to ask her sooner or later," he said. "We have a lot of time to talk, you know."

 _"How far do you wanna drive today, John?"_

"Hopefully we can make it to St. Louis. If we do, we'll stay the night at a campground there. Good thing is that neither Alison nor Cameron will tire from driving. I can rest all the time. It's good for me, you know. Finally, some time to calmly think things over."

Sarah hesitated for a moment.

 _"Is there something you want to tell me, John?"_

"No, mom, it's nothing. It's just that there are many things I have to think and reflect about and I'm using the time for getting my head clear."

Sarah hesitated a moment again.

 _"Right. I know you're in good hands. We'll talk again soon, okay?"_

"Sure, mom, talk to you later."

 _"Bye! Love you all."_

"Love you too, mom," all three said in unison and John ended the call.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 11:51 a.m.**

 **Rosamund**

Catherine had returned to Edwards Air Force Base early in the morning. She hoped that she had prepared Danny enough for the impending rescue operation. He didn't need to know more. When the time came, we would simply have to run. It had been a spontaneous decision to change shape right in front of him, fully aware that it would shock him and make him doubt his sanity. But she assessed his character and considered him stable enough to cope with it. She hoped it would also sharpen his senses for the upcoming rescue operation. Now it was almost noon and she was waiting in the motel for James. He was thirteen minutes late when he finally entered the room.

"Sorry for the delay," he said, "but there has been a lot going on overnight."

"Oh?" Catherine asked.

"The _Shadow Council_ in Los Angeles is practically neutralized. We cut off its heads, so to speak. So, we arranged for our guests to return to their homes. I've just dropped off Tom Novak at his apartment."

"That's good news, James."

"Yes. However, the encounter between Cameron, Alison and Carter has left us with a big problem."

"Yes, I saw it on the news. I already called my old friend, Senator Henry Walden. He's been putting together an investigation committee in the past weeks. They'll be looking into the financing of some of the black projects at Groom Lake. Regarding the Simdyne bombing and Adam Jacobson's disappearance, there have been growing suspicions that a lot of tax money was diverted into illegal financing. A delegation will land in Groom Lake tomorrow and General Turner, meaning I, will welcome them, and then Timmons will show them around. They'll experience a day they won't forget, and the media will have something else to concentrate on. If John Henry did what I asked of him, that is."

"He did," James said and handed over a small wooden box, "but he insisted that there will be no killings because of him."

Catherine smiled.

"Tell him there won't be any deaths on his account."

"I suppose you don't want to tell me what you're up to?"

"No, James, better not. Just make sure that you and Terissa are at the rendezvous point tomorrow."

"Just the two of us?"

"You decide who else you bring. But I strongly advise not to bring Sarah. She's still in Danny's bad books."

"Right."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 12:22 p.m.**

 **Needles**

The thin, young man with the long, blonde hair and a backwards baseball cap on his head stood in front of Juicy's River Café in Needles and watched as the authorities still secured the remains of the helicopter prototype. He walked around, careful not to draw the attention of the police or the reporters that still swarmed the place. Local towing services had begun to carry away the damaged or destroyed cars. Some of the owners were arguing with the tow truck drivers.

Inside the diner, a cleaning crew had begun clearing up the place and people from a glazier's workshop measured the broken windows for replacements. The young man looked around and then his eyes fell onto an open space across the street where something on the ground reflected the sun. He crossed the street and when he reached the spot, he found a piece of jewelry in the gravel. Picking it up, he slowly turned it around in his hands. It was a necklace with two bright gem stones, each one in a silver bezel that were connected. It had been lying next to deep tire marks, imprinted by a heavy vehicle on the loose ground. He knelt to inspect the marks closer, then got up again and walked back to a parked car further down the road. After taking place in the driver's seat, he showed the necklace to his co-driver.

"Where did you find that?" the co-driver asked.

He was a same-aged but slightly overweight man with long brown hair and a beard. He also wore a backwards baseball cap.

"Over there," the blonde one said and pointed at the free space opposite the diner. "A heavy vehicle was parked there. Probably a motorhome. If the necklace was lost at its entry door, it must have been at least thirty-five feet long."

"Why a motorhome and not a semi?"

"There are no tire tracks of a trailer and the curve radius that the tires left, excludes a tractor unit. Also, no dual tires."

"I see. Let me see if the cellphone videos show something. Maybe someone held it towards the front window."

The overweight guy pulled up a laptop from between his legs and started it.

"Have you downloaded all of them by now?" the blonde one asked.

"Yup, all safely stored, ready for a frame-by-frame analysis when we're back home again."

"Good, I have a hunch they won't stay online for too long."

"Do you think they will cover it up?"

"They can't, Kevin, not this time. The evidence is overwhelming and it's already going viral. The Pasadena incident never really made it further than the local news and footnotes somewhere else at best. But this here," he pointed at the damaged diner, "will make headlines all around the world."

"Okay, let's see," the overweight one, Kevin, said. "We need a video that shows the spot across the street outside."

The two looked at a couple of videos, until they finally found one that was made from the right angle.

"There," the blonde one stated. "play it frame by frame and try to enhance it."

"It's rather shaky, Jason, I don't know if we can make it out."

Frame by frame they clicked through the video, until one frame was reasonably focused.

"All right," Jason said, "looks like a Winnebago. Big one. Do we have Wi-Fi here?"

"Lemme check," Kevin replied and opened the control panel on his computer. "Five. One of them open. Logging in."

Jason squinted his eyes.

"Looks white. Or beige. With wavy black lines on the side. And a writing."

"I'm googling, give me a moment."

"We know the Pasadena girl left the café through the back door, together with one of the waitresses and the guy. The recording of the security camera shows that. They could have walked around the building, crossed the street and driven off while everyone was fixated on the parking lot."

"I found something," Kevin said. "Here. _'California Expedition Motorhomes'_. A rental company in Calabasas. All their vehicles have the same color scheme. It fits to the one in the video."

"Show me the video again after the first helicopter arrived. The one after the explosion."

"You mean the one everyone ignores because it only shows dust and people coughing?"

"Yes."

"A sec."

Kevin clicked on another file and a video played that showed confused people in the dusty diner, coughing and shouting because the windows were broken, and the dirt cloud drifted through the restaurant. The cellphone owner ran out of the front door, holding his cellphone in front of him the whole time. Then the video stopped.

"Play back the last ten frames one by one," Jason requested.

Kevin did as he asked.

"Bingo!" Jason exclaimed.

They looked on the screen and on the last three frames they could make out one person carrying another person over her shoulder, entering the RV that was parked on the other side.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 12:27 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

"What are you doing down there?" Allie asked when she entered Jody's bedroom.

"Looking for something," Jody replied and crawled back from under the bed. "But I might have lost it yesterday already. In the RV. Or in the airplane."

"What did you lose?" Allie asked.

"A necklace. My mom gave it to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I believe things were a little hectic."

"You could say that again. So, what's up?"

"I'm just here to tell you that Maria prepared lunch. The rest of the family is here, too, you might as well use the opportunity to introduce yourself to the others and tell us all about what exactly happened yesterday."

"Are they time travelers as well?"

"Most of us are. But from different timelines. It's complicated."

"Yeah, I already heard that."

"Could you sleep a bit?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. By the way, where am I now? I fell asleep on the way from the airport."

Allie chuckled.

"Cliffside Drive, Malibu."

"Ni-ice," Jody exclaimed. "Someone won the lottery or something?"

"Or something, yes. Come now. The others are waiting."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 04:45 p.m.**

 **Calabasas**

Jason and Kevin had arrived back in L.A. County and reached _"California Expedition Motorhomes"_ in Calabasas just in time before they would close at 05:00 p.m. Now they were sitting in their old VW Jetta and watched the entrance of the firm.

"Isn't it illegal?" Kevin asked.

"Nah, we're not stealing anything. We're just looking into their data."

"I don't know, Jason."

"It's a piece of cake. It's Sunday. There's only one employee. I go distracting her and as soon as we're outside in the yard, you check their booking system to find out who rented a big motorhome in the past days. So, what do you say?"

"All right, all right, but make sure she won't need to come back, okay?"

Jason smiled, got out of the car and walked towards the office. The middle-aged Asian woman behind the desk looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'm interested in renting an RV. But I've never been on a trip with one. I probably need some information first. Can you give me the basics?"

"Sure, but we should go outside for that, then I can show you around."

As soon as the two had left, Kevin entered the office, went behind the desk, took the telephone receiver off the hook, so no incoming calls would make the woman come back, and started working on the computer. He didn't need long. Only one big motorhome was rented out in the past week. He wrote down the name and address of the customer as well as the data of the vehicle, then put everything back as it was before and returned to their car.

Half an hour later, Jason returned and took place in the driver's seat.

"Did you get it?" he asked

"Yes," Kevin said with a big grin. "The name, the address, the license plate and guess what?"

"What?"

"It has satellite tracking."

"No way!"

"Yes. And guess who's got the access code."

"You didn't!"

"I did, and I already checked it on the internet. People should really change their Wi-Fi passwords after they have installed it."

"So, where are they?"

"At the moment… on Interstate 44 in Missouri, near a dump called Sarcoxie."

"They're going East?"

"Obviously."

"Shit, following them would overrun our budget. The drive to Needles already ate my reserves. What about the name and address?"

"You probably won't believe it but... the motorhome was rented by a Savannah Connor."

"Savannah Connor? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. And the address is in Malibu. Cliffside Drive."

Jason whistled.

"They have money."

"Yeah, looks that way. What do we do now?"

"You know... I always fancied a drive through the noble residential areas of the rich and beautiful in Malibu."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 06:07 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

Jesse returned to Cliffside Drive in her white BMW X3. The others were already waiting for her on the terrace next to the pool when she entered.

"I hope I'm not too late for the big meeting," she said after she had hugged and kissed Derek and then welcomed the others.

"No, Steve and Jennifer aren't here yet as well. Steve is still busy with explaining what happened at Depot 37."

"What is he going to tell his superiors?" Savannah asked. "How's he going to explain that he's the sole survivor?"

"A version of the truth," Sarah replied. "No need to come up with lies, the evidence lies in the open, thanks to the incident in Needles and the MP-5 that was found there. Steve will simply say he was spared because in a moment's decision, he threw away his weapons and hid from Carter – which is basically what happened. If Jesse took care of Stewart, everyone will assume he fled, and they'll blame him for the fiasco."

Everyone looked at Jesse.

"Before I start," she said, "does anyone know someone with an old Volkswagen Jetta?"

Everyone looked at each other but nobody spoke up.

"Thought so. There's one parked on the street and if I'm not completely mistaken, the occupants are watching our property."

Nobody said a word for a moment.

"Neither the authorities nor the military use VW's," Savannah stated. "Should we go out and check?"

"No," Sarah replied. "Do you have the license plate, Jesse?"

"6DZG261".

Sarah pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

"How long do you want to wait here?" Kevin asked. "I mean, we don't exactly fit into this neighborhood with your mom's lemon."

"Relax," Jason said. "Don't get hysterical."

"What if there are more of them? You saw that woman arrive in the BMW."

"She looked Asian, maybe she's the housekeeper."

"That's racist, Jason. And what if not?"

"We wait for another fifteen minutes, then we take a closer look, okay? Did you find out anything about the house?"

"According to the land registry office, it belonged to a guy named Jason O'Connell until about a week ago. Made a fortune on Wall Street. The guy's a mystery, though, not one picture available of him. Anyway, the record was updated last week. The new owner is one John Baum..."

"Never heard of him."

"Guess who owns the neighboring property."

"Madonna?"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"No idea, Kevin," Jason said annoyed, "so tell me."

"Isaak Sirko."

" _The_ Isaak Sirko?"

"Yes. Look."

Kevin pointed at the entrance of Isaak's property and they both saw Isaak Sirko in sandals and shorts walk over to the entrance of the Connor property. He rang the bell and was let in.

"Wow," Jason said. "He knows them."

"Jason, I'm not feeling comfortable with this. These people have money and power, maybe we should forget about the whole thing and…"

"What? Are you serious? We have 34,000 subscribers, we owe it to them. We can't disappoint them now."

"I know but…"

"These people have been acting in total secrecy so far. So, they won't want their operations to be exposed. They won't make a fuzz about us."

"We can't be sure what they really do. Maybe they work with the government after all."

"No! They fled from the military yesterday. They're not working for the government."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window on the driver's side. Both Kevin and Jason jumped in surprise. It was a middle-aged man in a suit, and he motioned for them to lower the window. On the passenger side, a young blonde woman appeared, looking around in the car.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" the man asked after Jason had lowered the window.

"We're waiting for someone," Jason replied. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that," Kevin agreed.

"Well, we've been watching you for a couple of minutes," the young woman said, "and it looks to us as if you're observing that property. People don't react very well to that kind of curiosity here, you know. They have children and they fear kidnappers."

"What? No! We aren't kidnappers. Who are you anyway?" Kevin asked irritated. "This is a free country and we can move freely and park where we want. It's not your business."

The man pulled out an FBI badge and so did the woman. Suddenly, Kevin's and Jason's heart sank.

"Maybe you want to rethink what you just said?" Steve Goldman asked.

* * *

"Stewart and that Doug Parker character have been booked for a world cruise," Jesse said.

She looked into questioning faces.

"In a container," she added. "The route will be Hong-Kong, Port Elizabeth and New York. It will take roughly four months for them to reach the United States again. I think they'll be dead in Hong-Kong already, though."

"Wait a minute, you left them alive?" Charley asked shocked.

"That's nasty," Anne stated. "Couldn't you have just killed them and then put them into the container?"

"I could have," Jesse said, "but that would have started a murder investigation. Sooner or later they will be found and then it has to look as if they were accidentally trapped inside the container."

"Gosh, that's cruel. They'll suffocate," Lauren pointed out.

"No, they probably die of thirst," Sydney corrected.

"It's their choice," Jesse said. "I left them a loaded gun."

Everyone looked shocked at Jesse.

"She did what she was asked to do," Derek finally came to her defense. "We all know that this war sometimes involves cruelty. And we cannot leave all these jobs to Cameron, Alison or Catherine. We should ditch the double standards. Sometimes we need to get our hands dirty as well. Jesse got rid of a major problem for us and thanks to her Tom, Terissa and Dr. McMillan are safe again."

"I… I'm not sure if I wanna hear about all this stuff," Jody said, who had followed the conversation with growing discomfort. "I mean, what am I doing here anyway?"

"You're here to learn," Sarah stated, "and to understand. But also to make you realize you're not alone. You've been thrown into this by accident and you share this fate with Charley and Lauren. You're now part of the team, if you like it or not."

"I definitely don't like it," Jody assured with determination.

"What don't you like?" Isaak Sirko asked, entering the terrace. "And who are you anyway?"

"Ohmygod," Jody said. "You… you're Isaak Sirko."

"In the flesh," Isaak replied nonchalantly and smiled. "And in addition to that, I'm the neighbor. I hope I'm not too late for the meeting, but I had to convince my daughter that this isn't the right time to drop off her children at my house and go on a holiday trip to Hawaii."

"Jesse just told us that Lee Stewart has been taken care of," Sarah reported. "That lifts a lot of pressure from us."

"He'll be replaced," Sirko said. "The Shadow Council will send someone else. But if they still think I'm working for them, they'll inform me about it."

"Good, because…" Sarah began but then stopped, when Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler walked onto the terrace – with Jason and Kevin in tow.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 06:57 p.m.**

 **Edwards Air Force Base**

Catherine had boarded the plane that would bring her back to Area 51 when suddenly General Turner's cellphone rang.

"Yes, Timmons?" she asked.

"Sir, I just want to inform you that all the preparations are made. We're ready to receive the delegation tomorrow."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Sir… I'm… I'm not sure if…"

"What is it, Timmons? Spill it out."

"Do you think it's wise to show them the cyborg? I mean we just caught it yesterday and we haven't even started to…"

"I understand your concerns, Timmons," Catherine said. "But we need to be completely open. This will show them where the money went."

"Of course, sir, but wasn't the uttermost secrecy our strict policy so far? What has changed your mind?"

"The Senate is breathing down our necks and we can't hold them off forever. We need to give them something, especially after we lost three prototypes within a week."

"But sir… Groom Lake has always been the one place no one ever got access to."

"And it will be that place again, Timmons. But we need to be open for this occasion and for this one day. They have the highest security clearance. What we'll show, will convince them that not only financing us is essential but also that keeping everything secret is vital. Especially after yesterday's disaster in Needles."

"I… I understand, sir."

"Showing the cyborg to them is of vital importance. They need to see what we'll be up against in the future."

"Yes, sir."

The call ended and while the airplane lifted off into the sky above California, Catherine held the wooden box in her hands. Tomorrow would be a very important day indeed. But not in the way Timmons was expecting it to be.

 **-0-**

"Who the fuck are _you_?" Sarah asked.

"Their names are Jason Morgan and Kevin Remar," Steve stated and handed their driving licenses over to Sarah. "They've been watching your property, like you suspected."

While Kevin stared to the ground, visibly trembling, Jason looked Sarah into the face and recognition dawned on him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he slowly said, "you… you're Sarah Connor."

Sarah looked at Derek who returned her look with his _better-kill-them-now_ expression. She looked at Jason again.

"Who?" Sarah asked innocently.

"We… we know everything about you," Jason blurted out, "your fight against the cyborgs and your struggle to prevent Skynet from coming into existence."

Everyone looked at Jason in surprise. His words seemed unreal, hard to believe and for a moment, everyone thought this was an elaborate joke.

"We… we always believed in you," Kevin added, having recovered from his shock, "we are your fans."

"Fans?" Sarah asked, and Steve thought she might punch Kevin in the face any second.

"We have a website dedicated to you and your cause," he said.

"We've founded a community with 34,000 subscribers," Jason added. "Oh man, I was right. You're not dead after all."

"They had this laptop with them," Jennifer stated and handed it over to Savannah. "Maybe you can learn something from it."

"You… you won't be able to access it," Kevin said. "It's encrypted. I wrote the program myself."

"Is that so?" Savannah asked with a smirk and pulled a USB stick out of her jeans pocket. "This here contains a program _I_ wrote myself."

She pushed the stick into the slot and started the laptop. They all saw how Savannah's program quickly cracked the encryption and after fifteen seconds, Windows booted normally without asking for a password.

"Impossible!" Kevin gasped. "Not even the NSA would be able to crack that."

"I'm not the NSA," Savannah said, "and I know Windows backdoors even the NSA doesn't know about… yet. This particular one I used will make headlines in 2017."

"What?" Jason asked. "How can you…? Oh my God, you're from the future, like Kyle Reese."

"What do you know about Kyle Reese?" Sarah asked fiercely.

"Only what is being discussed on the Darknet."

"Darknet?" Sarah asked and looked at Savannah.

"An overlay network, based on peer-to-peer connections" Savannah explained. "A hidden part of the internet. It requires specific software, configurations or authorizations to access it. It isn't indexed by search engines and you basically need to know someone to grant you access. It's used by people who don't want their actions to be followed."

"We have our own network," Kevin said. "We communicate with codes. We never use clear names. Only those who are already part of the network, can invite new members."

"That's probably why John Henry hasn't found their website," Savannah assumed. "His search algorithms are based on your names."

"What do you want here?" Sarah asked the two.

"We want to know the truth," Jason stated. "And spread the knowledge about the existence of cyborgs and time travelers. There are many out there who believe in you and your mission."

"Does the _Cell_ know about such groups?" Derek asked and looked at Anne.

"Well, we know about the usual geeks and nerds," Anne said. "They exist of course, like those U.F.O. believers and conspiracy theorists who believe the moon landing was a fake. But we never took them seriously enough to keep an eye on them, most of them are quite infantile. Maybe ignoring them was a mistake. We should address that at the next meeting."

Kevin and Jason gave Anne a strange look, wondering why a teenage girl like her spoke with the authority of an adult woman.

"Savannah, I want to see this website," Sarah requested. "Can you show me?"

"Of course," Savannah said, "but here is something else you should see first."

Savannah turned the monitor around for Sarah to see and she saw a tiny red dot moving on a map.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Satellite tracking," Savannah replied.

"Of what?"

"From the position, I'd say it's John's motorhome. The rental company didn't tell me they're using a GPS tracking device."

Sarah threw Jason and Kevin a look that could kill.

"We visited the rental company before we came here," Jason said hastily. "We got the reservation data and your address, together with the access to the GPS tracking."

Jason and Kevin took turns in explaining how they'd visited the scene in Needles and what they had concluded from the necklace and the tire marks they had found. All of them had only one thought: If two nerds could do that, so could others.

"Is that… is that John Connor in the motorhome?" Kevin asked. "And those two girls, they're cyborgs, right? They protect him. And the other one, the male one…"

"Attempted to kill John, yes," Allie said.

She received annoyed looks from everyone for that.

"What?" she asked. "They know almost everything already. So, we have two choices: Either kill them or let them in completely."

Jason and Kevin gulped visibly.

"You found my necklace?" Jody asked, breaking the tension a bit.

Jason reached into his pocket and showed it to her.

"Yeah, that's mine, thank God," she said and grabbed it, "my mom would have killed me. I gave one to Cameron and this is the only one left. Thanks a lot."

"Um… you're welcome," Jason replied and blushed a little.

Sarah looked between the two as if to decide what to make of the situation, then shook her head.

"I think it's time we inform them about the GPS tracking device before someone else finds out about it," she said and pulled out her cellphone.

 **-0-**

St. Louis was about two hours away. Except for two stops to refuel, they'd driven the whole day through. John had spent a good amount of the time lying on the sofa in his girlfriends' arms, enjoying their caresses, resting his head in either Cameron's or Alison's lap while they softly stroked his face. More and more he felt at peace with himself. It was as if their hands were working an invisible, healing magic on him. With every tender touch and every gentle fondling, an unknown energy flowed into his body, an energy that made him stronger and more balanced.

Although he knew that his mother loved him more than anything, he also knew that Sarah had never been able to really express her motherly feelings to him. She was too damaged inside and too hardened. Sarah's goal was to turn him into that legendary leader. Everything else came second. Even love. So, it was an irony of fate that the love he needed, the love he had been craving for so long, was now given to him by two cyborgs, two Terminators. And they gave it with an amount of determination and devotion that hardly any human would be capable of.

John knew it was unfair to blame his mother for not being enough mother for him, but facts were facts and his sixteen-year-old self immensely enjoyed the care and cuddle he received now. He absorbed it like a dry sponge and Cameron and Alison knew it. They felt what was going on inside of him and were happy to provide what their beloved John craved. They would give it to him for as long as he needed it, unconditionally and in whatever dosage. Suddenly, John felt an urge to express himself verbally.

"You know, the words _'I love you'_ are no longer enough to express what I feel for you," he said while leaning against Cameron, resting in her arms.

She was visibly touched and softly kissed him.

"I know," she breathed, "language is insufficient sometimes. I feel the same."

He was about to reply something when his cellphone rang. He took a deep breath.

"Can you take the call, Cam?" he asked languorously.

"Of course, John."

Cameron fished the phone out of his jeans pocket. It was Sarah. She put her on speaker.

"Yes, mom?" she asked.

 _"Cameron? Is John with you?"_

"Yes," she confirmed.

 _"There is a GPS tracking device on your motorhome,"_ Sarah said.

John sat upright instantly.

"What?"

 _"The rental company apparently has equipped their vehicles with them but doesn't tell their customers."_

"How… how do you know that?" John asked.

 _"We caught two young men who apparently run a website dedicated to you, me and everything we do. They tried to spy on our house and Steve and Jennifer brought them in. Savannah hacked their laptop. They were tracking your position with the data they stole from the rental company."_

"Wait… what?" John asked. "A website? But I thought John Henry…"

 _"They use coded phrases and aliases and communicate via Darknet,"_ Savannah's voice explained.

John just groaned.

 _"Tell Alison to scan the RV and then deactivate the tracking device,"_ Sarah said. _"We'll monitor from here if you're successful."_

"Will do," John confirmed. "Did you listen, Alison?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a spot to pull over."

 _"There's a rest area three miles ahead of you,"_ Savannah said.

"That's spooky," John remarked.

 _"Welcome to the Information Age, dad."_

He could hear in her voice that she was grinning.

* * *

They took the next exit and entered Conway Rest Area, where they turned right towards the parking lot for semis. The place was half-filled at the time and they chose a spot at the very end, close to the exit. As soon as they had stopped and turned off the engine, Alison jumped out of the vehicle and started scanning while circling it. John and Cameron followed her.

 _"It's probably hidden somewhere a thief wouldn't find it,"_ Savannah said on the phone.

"Yeah, I know," John answered. "Alison's on the job already."

"I found it," Alison stated. "But it's very difficult to get to. The engine would have to be removed first."

"That would take too much time," John said. "And it would draw attention. Can't you just zap it or something?"

"I can try, but we should disconnect the battery first."

"Whatever you need to do. But we mustn't damage the motorhome, it has to look as if the device failed by itself."

"I know, John."

John took a step back and let Cameron and Alison do their work. They were more efficient and quicker in what they were doing than the best car mechanics on the planet.

"Okay, I'm trying now," Alison said and pushed her arm into the engine pay, squeezing it past the engine block and the sound insulation. They heard a short crackling noise.

"Did it work?" John asked.

 _"Yes!"_ Samantha exclaimed joyfully. _"The dot disappeared. Great job everyone."_

"I didn't do anything," John said smiling. "Thank only the girls."

"I need to get cleaned now," Alison stated with a look at her arm and walked towards the building with the restrooms.

Cameron connected the battery again, closed the engine bay and then they re-entered the motorhome.

"Send me the link to that website," John instructed as he sat down at the table. "This place has free Wi-Fi. "

 _"Will do,"_ Savannah said and a moment later John received an encrypted e-mail.

"I'll check it out later when we have arrived at the campground. Cam has picked a place fifteen miles outside of St. Louis. We'll be arriving there in about two hours."

 _"Okay, talk to you all later,"_ Sarah confirmed. _"Sleep tight, John. Love you guys."_

"Love you too, mom," both Cameron and John replied.

* * *

"So," Sarah said after she had ended the call. "The question now is what are we going to do with the two of you?"

"Please," Jason answered, "we mean you no harm. We want to support you, we are followers of your cause. We want to prevent the nuclear holocaust as well."

"I don't need followers," Sarah stated harshly. "And I definitely don't need any internet disciples that watch our every step."

"We've been extremely careful," Kevin said. "We know that you need to act in secrecy. Hence all the codes and our use of the Darknet. The authorities haven't got any access there. Everything is invite only. You have to name three people who vouch for you before you get accepted into the circle."

"I only have your word for that," Sarah replied. "And the amateurish way you tried to spy on us today doesn't exactly raise my confidence in you."

"We're not used to this kind of field work," Jason justified himself. "Normally we just sit in front of our monitors. But when we heard what happened in Needles, we spontaneously decided to drive there. I admit it was foolish to play detective but at least we now have met you. That compensates for a lot."

"Next thing is you're asking for autographs," Derek said sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you brought upon yourselves?"

"Calm down, Derek," Allie appeased. "Maybe we can use this for our advantage."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"34,000 subscribers mean 34,000 potential allies. I assume they're spread all over the country?"

"All over the world," Kevin said. "We have subscribers from Europe, Asia, Australia, even Africa. All of them would be very eager to help if being asked."

"We need to think this through," Sarah declared. "I hope you don't have a place where you need to be because you're not leaving here tonight."

"We… uh… should inform my mother," Jason pointed out. "She lent us her car."

"The car," Derek said. "Is it still parked outside?"

"Yes," Jennifer confirmed.

"I'll get it and park it in the garage," Jesse stated and held out her hand towards Justin. "Keys."

He handed them to her reluctantly and then she left.

"What are you guys doing for a living anyway?" Allie asked. "Do you have a job?"

"We have a scholarship at Caltech," Jason replied. "We're studying computer science under Professor Colleton."

"Wendy Colleton?" Anne asked.

"Yes, why? Do you know her?"

They looked at each other in surprise, wondering if such coincidences were just by chance or if some unknown force controlled it all. How big were the chances that the two guys who were running a website on Sarah Connor and her fight against the machines, were students of Dr. Wendy Colleton, a member of _The Cell's_ board, an organization dedicated to finding out more about cyborgs and time travelers?

"I'm going to call her," Steve said with a sigh and pulled out his phone. "Maybe she'll want to talk to them."

"There's one question I have," Jason stated carefully.

"Yes?" Sarah asked warily.

He looked at Allie.

"If that was Cameron Phillips on the phone and if she is a cyborg, who the hell are you?"

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 13th. 2008, 09:54 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Allenton, Missouri**

They had reached the campsite with the intention to immediately settle down. To their surprise, they discovered that on the other side of the Interstate 44 was the amusement park _Six Flags St. Louis_ and John had difficulties to convince the girls that tomorrow wouldn't be a nice day for a roller-coaster ride. The campsite itself was a strong contrast to their previous one. Instead of the barren desert landscape of New Mexico, they now had arrived in the lush green of Missouri with high trees and rolling hills.

"They camouflaged it as a _'Lord of the Rings'_ fan site and use code words for almost everything," John said as he had started looking through Jason's and Kevin's website. "For instance, they call mom _'Galadriel'_ and apparently I'm _'Aragorn_."

"I'm not familiar with that book," Cameron pointed out. "I should put it on my list for my next visit to Eric."

"Yeah, you should," John agreed. "I read it when I was twelve, shortly before the T-1000 tried to kill me. Todd and Janelle were big Tolkien fans and had all his books. There's a worldwide fan base, literally millions of people and hundreds of websites. No search algorithm would sound an alarm upon stumbling on these names. Here, Skynet is apparently _'Sauron'_ , the code for Terminator is _'Nazgul'_ and _'War of Wrath'_ obviously means Judgement Day."

"What is my code name?" Cameron asked.

"It's kinda tricky reading it. Let's see…" John replied and concentrated on the news blog. "People think that _'Arien'_ is rather sexy, so I think that must be you. They believe that you are the 'Sedimentary Grays Lap' – apparently an anagram of Pasadena Mystery Girl. You're being called a ' _Maia'_ , so I guess that means cyborg."

" _Arien_ … I like that nickname," Cameron said.

"What about me?" Alison asked curiously.

"The latest entry from yesterday mentions that _Aragorn_ was seen in a tavern with _Arien_ and that they have been joined by another ' _Maia'_ who they call ' _Ilmarë'_ , so I assume that's you."

Alison frowned a bit, unsure if she should be flattered or not.

"It's a good one," John assured her with a smile. "She's one of the most powerful Maia of Valinor."

"Ah… okay," she replied, apparently not understanding anything John said, making a mental note to read that book as well.

"They didn't put any pictures of us online or anything else connected to us, they apparently only exchange links and files over the Darknet from peer to peer."

"It's a clever strategy," Alison agreed. "When visitors stumble upon the website by accident, they will quickly move on because it looks dull and boring."

"Yeah, I think that's the idea," John agreed.

Suddenly a new window popped up on the laptop and John smiled.

"Hello John Henry," he said.

"Hello John Connor."

"Right on time. What news do you have for us?"

"As expected, the cellphone videos are going viral all over the world. TV stations, newspapers and internet news sites only know the one topic."

John sighed.

"All right, what else?"

"So far nobody recognized you. They do, however, believe that the incident in the diner relates to the accident in Pasadena and that the same girl was present on both occasions."

"That was to be expected. What are the most common explanations so far?"

"Experts say that either the videos are faked, or the persons shown in them can't be human. They leave open what else Cameron and Alison could be, though. So far nobody of them dares to openly use words like robot, cyborg, mutant or alien. None of the experts wants to make a mockery of themselves but the tendency is clear. Their main question now is if this could be some secret military project that got out of control. But everyone is harshly denying that, including the Defense Department. Even the White House denies it."

"The White House. Wow. Anything else?"

"Apparently there is a strong demand for those mirrored sunglasses all of a sudden. They appear to be sold out everywhere. Wearing them together with a baseball cap seems to become a new fashion trend with teenagers and young women."

John couldn't help but chuckle.

"But that's good for us, right?" Cameron asked. "When everyone runs around like that, it becomes impossible to identify us."

"Maybe we can get rid of these wigs again?" Alison asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see," John said. "What else?"

"In the past twenty-four hours 286 new Facebook profiles have been created that are dedicated to the Pasadena Mystery Girl and the diner incident. It seems like Alison and Cameron are becoming very popular among young people and gain a growing fan base very quickly. Many bloggers are also commenting on the topic, declaring both girls heroes. And the social media currently only know one topic as well. It pushed the financial crisis in the background for the moment."

"People like heroes, especially in hard times," John explained. "So, the internet is buzzing. Not the kind of popularity we really need but nothing we can do about it. Anything else?"

"That's about it for now."

"It's enough," John sighed. "Thank you, John Henry. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

He waved his hand and then the window vanished.

"If the hype gets big enough, it can become positive for us," John uttered thoughtfully. "Maybe those guys from the website can help us with that. I want to talk to them tomorrow, before we leave here."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th. 2008, 12:55 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Groom Lake**

Once more Catherine looked down into the pit at Carter. He looked up at her in expectation. Again, she had used the cigarette break of the security guard to temporarily switch off the surveillance system. She changed shape and slithered down to the Triple-Eight, bringing the small wooden box with her.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked Carter.

"Yes," he replied. "I want to be free."

"Very well," Catherine said and changed her fingers into a small blade.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 ** _\- No idea if Kmart sells wigs and fake glasses. I decided they do :-)_**

 ** _\- The looks of Jason and Kevin were inspired by Jay and Silent Bob (even though Kevin talks a lot in my story) :-)_**

 ** _\- Cameron and Alison going viral on the internet... I've had this idea for a long time. I always felt that the creators of TSCC underutilized the internet and its dynamics in the show, it was practically non-existent. Even in 2008, social media were already well enough developed and it's not like John and Sarah were very careful with leaving no traces or witnesses._**


	12. Broken Chains

**Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 05:45 a.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock sounded loudly in the small dark room. Danny Dyson stirred unwillingly. It was as if he'd just fallen asleep and hadn't gotten the rest he needed. His hand groped for the off button, but he only managed to throw the beeping annoyance on the floor where it continued nerving him. He groaned in frustration.

Trying to ignore it wouldn't help, the alarm wouldn't simply stop after a couple of minutes. So, he sighed and sat up in his bed, switching on the bedside lamp. As soon as light filled the room, he jumped in shock.

There she stood again, the red-haired woman who had scared the shit out of him one night ago. _Fuck, it hadn't been a dream._

"Good morning, Danny," Catherine said with a smile and started lifting the blinds on the window. "The early bird catches the worm."

Sunlight flooded the room and Danny squinted. He picked the beeping device up from the floor and switched it off.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" he asked. "Sorry, I correct myself: _What_ the hell are you?" He looked at the alarm clock in his hand. "And why did you set my alarm to one hour before I have to get up?"

"My name is Catherine," she said. "We can have all the chit-chat you want later, when you're united with your mother again... And then you'll be a lot wiser. Because today is the day."

"What?" he asked, suddenly excited. "How?"

Catherine's face became serious.

"It is of extreme importance that you will do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded wildly, suddenly becoming intimidated by her stare. She held out a small electronic device with a single red button to him.

"Here, take that."

"What is it?"

"It will notify me and then start an exactly timed chain reaction that will throw the whole base into turmoil."

"What?"

"Now listen, because if you do as I say, you will get out of here unharmed..."

 **-0-**

" _Where is he?"_

" _FREEZE!"_

The video rewound.

" _Where is he?"_

" _FREEZE!"_

The man watched the video again and again, when the cyborg had entered the diner and one of the police officers drew his gun. He then watched the security footage where the boy and the waitress ran ducked towards the kitchen door, followed by the smaller one of the two female cyborgs in a calm stride.

The attacking cyborg had been looking for someone. _But who?_ Those machines were here to kill certain people, that much he had found out. So, who had this one been looking for?

" _Where is he?"_

" _FREEZE!"_

The target person obviously was male, probably the one who slipped out of the back door. He looked young, not older than twenty, maybe younger. And it was obvious that he was being protected by two female cyborgs. _Quite the bodyguards._ Which meant the boy was a person of extreme importance.

It had been dumb luck that he was already on his way east on Interstate 40 when the news came on the radio. _No. It wasn't luck._ He, Glenn Bardo, didn't believe in luck. It was fate. Fate had revealed the existence of cyborgs to him on that portentous night, where he had witnessed the bubble and the naked black man who had risen from it.

Fate was responsible for the authorities not believing him. He had learned that the guy from the bubble was an imposter and that the real James Ellison had been its target. And after he had found out, fate brought him into contact with people who would pay a lot of money for getting their hands on a cyborg. Now he was on a mission. He was chosen to hunt cyborgs. His life suddenly had a meaning.

The chances of ever finding that cyborg from Needles again, were slim. The Air Force had caught and probably brought him to a top-secret facility where no outsider had access to. Too bad. But the other two, the female ones, they had escaped. It was them he should concentrate on. He'd need to analyze all the available video material. Frame by frame.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 07:30 a.m. (Central Daylight Time)**

John woke up in an unusual position. Normally he'd be lying on his back, with Cameron and Alison to his left and right.

But this morning he woke up on top of them, the position he had fallen asleep in. His head rested comfortably on Alison's soft breasts. Cameron lay face down and his lower body was draped over her butt. It was astonishingly convenient. Their biological tissue didn't contain muscles and tendons and covered their endoskeletons well, so everything was soft and smooth, nothing was poking into his flesh.

They had had a wild night with passionate love, rough sex and comforting tenderness. A mixture he had needed. He was thankful that his women always knew what he needed, reacting to his mood swings and changing desires.

His morning erection was poking between Cameron's butt cheeks while he delicately licked and suckled Alison's nipples. They both stirred. Alison raised her head and smiled at John's tender fondling of her mammary. She began stroking through his hair.

"You like that," she observed. "You like playing with my tits."

"No, I _love_ it," he corrected her. "And who wouldn't? They're perfect."

Cameron slowly pushed her butt upwards, guided his erected cock into her pussy and sighed blissfully.

"That's what I call a perfect wake-up call," she murmured into her cushion with her eyes still closed.

John could only observe their behavior in awe. They had perfected their sleep simulation to a point where even he had started to think they were very sleepy or asleep. He kept telling himself it was all an act they had come up with but when he did so, he felt a sting of guilt. After all, they were doing this for him. They didn't have to, and he would have never asked them, but they did it. Voluntarily. It was another way to show him how much he meant to them. And they were becoming damn good at imitating female human behavior. They'd fool anyone by now.

* * *

They had talked long last night before they went to bed.

He had finally been able to unburden his heart, able to tell them the things he hadn't been able to speak about before: His fears, his worries, his innermost emotions and desires, all his long-suppressed burdens, stresses and strains; the things he hadn't shared with anyone before because he had been too proud and too stubborn. He had tried with Dr. Sherman but failed. Now, on this road trip alone with the two women he loved above all else, he had been able to.

Cameron and Alison let him talk. They sat beside him attentively, interested, caring, showing sympathy, love and understanding. John felt loved and understood in a way he had wished for many months ago. He felt that he was getting everything off his chest at last and while he talked and cried into their shoulders, it seemed to him as if with all the troubles leaving him, his body was becoming lighter. He knew it was a trick of the mind, it had to be, but after a while it really felt to him as if he was floating in their caring arms.

The girls did nothing but listen. They never questioned his actions, they never criticized his decisions, never interrupted his torrent of words. John could tell that they appreciated his honesty and openness, especially the parts where he in detail described what he had felt during their conversations of the past and when Riley was driving a wedge between them - when he had treated Cameron so badly.

When late at night finally the desire to make love had taken over, John felt as if everything was fresh and new between them.

* * *

"What do you wanna do today, my love?" Alison asked in a low voice.

It could have sounded cheesy but the way she said it, it sounded so honest and emotional that he got goose bumps on his arms.

John thought for a moment.

"Shower... breakfast… loving… kissing… fucking… lunch… and again loving, kissing, fucking until dinner and then… you get the picture."

All three of them chuckled.

"Then Alison an I will take turns driving again," Cameron said and grinning.

"Sounds like a plan," John agreed and moved his body a bit, starting to thrust his dick in and out of Cameron's pussy. She moaned and pushed her butt up even more.

Alison sat up, gave John a long and deep kiss and then began kissing John's body from top to bottom.

Suddenly his cellphone rang.

"Oh no… not now," he groaned.

"I'll get it," Alison said, stood up and took the call. "Yes? … Alison here … uh, no, mom, John's currently under the shower… yes, I'll tell him … talk to you in an hour… love you, too. Bye."

"What… did she… want?" John asked while thrusting faster and faster.

"Video conference in an hour," Alison replied. "John Henry has written a program that can access all our computers simultaneously over a safe connection."

John groaned and came into Cameron, then lay down on top of her.

"We'll better hurry with the shower and breakfast then," he said exhausted but happy. "And then let's see what they've come up with."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 06:51 a.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

Danny Dyson stepped out of his dormitory and was received by the two marines who had unlocked the door before. Like every morning, they wordlessly guided him to the dining hall for breakfast. For a while he had tried to get into a conversation with them, but they had been ordered to avoid any kind of small talk. Sometimes he wondered if they were able to talk at all.

Catherine watched them walking by from the window of General Turner's office on the third floor of the base's headquarters. They would need about half an hour for breakfast and then continue to one of the old U2 hangars north of the dining hall. She could see the entrance from her window as well. It was where the A.I. computer lab had been installed or rather what was left of it. The central component was lost in the Simdyne explosion. The pre-Skynet A.I. was located and maintained in downtown L.A. thanks do Adam Jacobson's tricky charade but all the access privileges and controls were here at Area 51. That's why there had been no programmers working at Simdyne. Area 51 would have also been the place where pre-Skynet would have been transferred to in a couple of weeks.

Contrary to common belief, there are no underground facilities at Area 51. There are no alien spacecrafts hidden anywhere either – a myth the Air Force doesn't actively try to debunk, though, since it keeps the attention away from their real black projects.

Area 51 is not very different from other air bases in its structures. It even has a baseball field. The only real difference is its seclusion – only a few dirt roads lead to it, most of the supplies come in by aircraft – and the extreme secrecy. Otherwise it's quite a normal place to work at. 1,500 workers of private contractors are being flown in and out of there from Las Vegas McCarran International Airport with what has been nicknamed _Janet Airline_ after the machines' call signs - a small fleet of unmarked Boeing 737's and some Beechcraft turboprop aircrafts.

No fence surrounds the base. It isn't necessary. The desert mountains around Area 51 are a natural protection and offer perfect lookouts for the security staff. Warning signs in the middle of the landscape are the only indication for reaching the forbidden zone. The invisible line between them shouldn't be crossed under any circumstances because apart from the omnipresent guard patrols, infrared cameras and ground sensors report any movement.

Getting into the restricted zone, though, seems easy enough on foot. But even if you make it inside, you're still more than ten miles of dry and hot desert away from the actual base, which leaves the guards in their 4x4 vehicles and helicopters time enough to hunt you down.

They are always watchful because the area outside the restricted zone is frequently visited by people day and night. Some are just curious tourists, others are U.F.O. believers or plane spotters who hope to catch a glimpse at one of the top-secret airplanes the Air Force is testing there.

If you're being arrested and if you're lucky, you'd be handed over to the local sheriff after a fierce interrogation, who'd charge you with a steep fine and then let you go, telling you to never come back. If you aren't so lucky, you'll end up in prison.

The restricted air space around Area 51 covers a rectangle of 23 x 25 miles, with Groom Lake in its center. That is an area of 575 square miles, commonly referred to as _"The Box"_ or _"The Container"_ by military pilots. Not even they are allowed to enter that air space. Area 51 is protected not only by anti-aircraft missiles but also has its own squad of F-16 jet fighters that can take off at a moment's notice. It's very unlikely that any intruder would get in there and out again undetected to tell the tale.

That was the problem Catherine bad been facing when she had to think of a plan to free Danny Dyson. He could be brought out only by aircraft and either legally, with all the necessary papers, or illegally in a situation of complete and utter confusion. The former could be ruled out rather quickly since it would have involved General Turner's authorization. Giving it would blow Catherine's cover. That only left the latter option.

To achieve that, Catherine had been rather busy in the previous nights, planting explosive devices at strategical points. In various shapes and forms, she had moved through the base undetected, avoiding security cameras, calculating their blind spots, sometimes posing as a guard, sometimes as an animal. Her ability to separate a part of herself and move it individually, had become quite handy for that. If the patrols became suspicious or heard a noise, she or her smaller unit quickly changed into a rock, a plant or even a layer of dirt or concrete.

James Ellison had provided the charges. They were small but contained an extremely potent explosive. John Henry had programmed the small device she had given Danny Dyson. She had been able to smuggle it all into Area 51 undetected in the General's duffle bag. It helps when you're the boss, even at Area 51. Hopefully the charges would create enough distraction for her and Danny to escape.

If the boy did what she had told him.

Twenty-Eight minutes later she zoomed in on the hangar and watched the boy and the two marines entering the lab through an air lock. The two Marines would wait in a vestibule while Danny was inside. _He hadn't been searched, good._ Normally it was a standard procedure to search everyone for cellphones or cameras or other things that were prohibited before entering the hangar, but humans tend to neglect things that have become a routine after a while.

Everyone knew that Danny Dyson was a prisoner who was prohibited from owning a cellphone, so after a couple of months, the security checks on him had become rather sporadic. This morning, Danny only had to walk through the metal detector, but the device John Henry made, wouldn't be detected by it.

Metal detectors were all over the place and Catherine had to come up with more and more excuses to not enter certain facilities. Luckily, the _Cage_ complex wasn't finished yet. A metal detector was still to be delivered from a civilian company, hence the security was still provided by the military police there.

It was time. The plane with the delegation from Washington would land in fifteen minutes. They'd come in from Las Vegas in one of the turboprop machines. The aircraft was part of Catherine's plan. She checked her appearance in the mirror and then went towards the so-called _Janet Terminal,_ where the workers from Las Vegas arrived and departed in the Boeing 737's.

It was Monday morning and the planes had just started coming in.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 08:55 a.m. (Central Daylight Time)**

Cameron and Alison had prepared John a delicious breakfast. It seemed almost as if they wanted to spoil him even more today and he felt that they were becoming too subservient, so he insisted on at least cleaning up afterwards. As it turned out, though, it was just genuine gratitude for letting them into his innermost thoughts and feelings.

"So, who's going to participate in the video conference?" John asked as he opened his laptop and started it up. His two girlfriends sat down next to him, framing him in their middle.

"Mom's gonna be there in Malibu, as well as Jason and Kevin," Cameron replied.

"From what I gathered, John Henry has put together the necessary connection with everyone," Alison added. "He wrote a program that accesses all our computers simultaneously."

When the laptop was finished booting, they waited. After a couple of seconds, several small windows popped up and arranged themselves in a grid on the screen. One showed John Henry in his room at Zeira Corp, another one showed Sarah in Malibu. Jason and Kevin looked warily from a third window, apparently sitting next to Sarah in Malibu at their own laptop. In the background they could see Savannah, Allie, Sydney, Lauren, Charley, Jody and Anne.

The fourth window showed Dr. Wendy Colleton, probably in her office at Caltech. They could see Professor McMillan sitting next to her. In the fifth window Tom Novak waved at them and finally, in the sixth window, Morris and Mr. Murch were sitting in the TDDS room at Zeira Corp. John had to remind himself that it was two hours earlier in Los Angeles, they probably had just ended their night shift.

"Good morning," John Henry said in a cheery tone with his trademark smile.

Everyone replied with a grumbly _"Morning"_ or a mumbled _"Good morning"_.

"Is everyone here now?" John asked.

"Mr. Ellison, Derek Reese and Jesse Flores have driven off with Terissa Dyson to meet with Miss Weaver and Danny Dyson," John Henry answered. "They won't join us now."

"I guess that means today is the day," John stated. "I hope all goes well."

"They have a good plan," Sarah said, "but you know how things are with plans: Reality always has a word."

John nodded. "Is everyone up to date so far? Are there any questions before we begin?"

"I have a question before we start, John" Professor McMillan said. "I take it both your female companions are cyborgs?"

Cameron and Alison looked at John and then back at the monitor.

"Well…" John started answering.

"Sean!" Wendy Colleton exclaimed. "Did you have to go like a bull at the gate?" She looked at the monitor. "Sorry but he was bugging me about it all the time. Cameron's visit in his office has left him quite impressed."

"Sorry, Wendy," McMillan replied, "but I need the certainty. I need to know my mind wasn't playing tricks on me and this isn't all a hoax."

"Yes," Cameron said. "I'm a cyborg. But you already know that."

"So am I," Alison said. "We haven't met yet, though."

"Can you, well… show me?" McMillan persisted.

"What do you expect them to do, Sean?" Tom Novak said annoyed. "Lifting an elephant? This isn't Barnum & Bailey. Isn't our word good enough for you?"

Cameron and Alison let their eyes glow blue and then red.

"Far out man," Jason exclaimed. "You're the real thing."

"Wicked," Kevin agreed.

"Will that do?" Alison asked. "Or should we crush something with our hands for your entertainment?"

Professor McMillan giggled like a boy. "Sarcasm! Amazing, really amazing. And you're really made from hyper-alloy?"

"My endoskeleton is," Cameron said. "Alison's is made from something more advanced."

Sarah loudly cleared her throat.

"Could we concentrate on our agenda please?" she said. "We contacted Wendy last night and she vouched for Jason and Kevin. Apparently, they are her best students, but she didn't know about their… erm… hobby."

"No, I didn't know," Wendy Colleton confirmed. "Otherwise I would have had a talk with them by now."

Jason and Kevin suddenly looked rather meekly.

"Anyway, it looks like we can trust them," Sarah continued.

"Good," John said, "because I need to ask them for a favor."

"Anything you want, man," Kevin replied. "We've been wanting to be a part of this for so long."

"Yeah, dude, what do you need?" Jason asked.

"Um… did I get it right that you have access to a nationwide network of followers at your disposal who are willing to help our… uh… cause?"

"Yeah, man," Jason replied.

"We need a place to stay in Washington D.C.," John said. "A place where we can park our RV. It's not really suited for driving around the city. We want to get around with public transport, but we need a place we can operate from. Somebody with a big garage or a yard with a big enough space for a 39-feet motorhome would be perfect. Wouldn't harm if it was shielded from prying eyes, too."

"I'll post a request right now," Kevin said and began typing on his laptop. "I suppose you don't want me to use your code names?"

"No, not at this point," John replied, "I certainly don't want your community to become hysteric over us. Just say three of your subscribers are going to Washington on a sightseeing trip and need a place to park their Winnebago while getting around. Would also be good if a metro station is in walking distance."

"You're aware they'll probably recognize you and Cameron as soon as they see you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I know but we'll deal with that when we're there."

"Okay, I'll post it."

"Next topic on our agenda is how to deal with the sudden, unwanted popularity of Cameron and Alison," Sarah said. "Tom, you said you have an idea?"

"Yes, I have," he said. "It might sound crazy to you at first but please hear me out."

"Okay, fire away," John said.

"I'm suggesting an appearance on TV. Nationwide."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Sarah was about to reply something harsh and profane, but Tom raised his hand.

"Hear me out, please," he said. "We have two choices here. _Either_ we let everything happen uncontrolled and leave it to chance. Then we'll have an unpredictable outcome. _Or_ we actively wield influence and steer the ship in the right direction before it hits the rocks. If we play our cards right, we can establish the two as the good ones, the ones on the side of humanity, the ones who help us prevent Judgement Day - which is actually the truth."

"Sounds awfully like those comic heroes," Sarah replied but Alison seemed intrigued.

"What exactly do you suggest, Tom?" she asked.

"I suggest that we set up an interview with Cameron and you. To arrange that, I'd use my contacts to gather a group of trustworthy and renowned journalists from all over the country, people whose faces everyone knows and whose word they'll believe, so viewers won't think it's an elaborate hoax. We'll look for a secluded place where we can set up the necessary equipment."

"Okay, go on," John said.

"The girls can change their voices for the interview and use fake names. They can also use their signature sunglasses and baseball caps, maybe even cover their mouths. The viewers will understand why they want to remain anonymous. However, we should also arrange for certain… demonstrations of their abilities. That would be necessary to convince the viewers they're real."

"We could do that," Cameron said, apparently liking the thought of showing off a bit.

"And what exactly do you hope to gain from that?" Sarah asked.

"I want the viewers to believe that Cameron and Alison aren't a threat, that they're here to fight on the side of humanity, to protect us. Which means we must reveal there are antagonists as well. Kaliba, the Grays, The Shadow Council. This way we might be able to break the silence about Skynet, artificial intelligence, the repeated cover-ups and the role of the military in it all. We need a public discussion about the pros and cons of artificial intelligence, people need to know what's at stake, they have a right to know. Alison and Cameron are the pros of course. Their existence is proof of what might happen to humanity. But look, they're now here to prevent us from being so stupid. The viewers will understand that. They need to learn and understand that sometimes technological progress at any cost isn't the answer, they need to understand that artificial intelligence is a very dangerous tool. And since the military will never go public with it all, we need to."

"Nice speech but you're forgetting one crucial factor, Tom," Sarah said.

"Which is?"

"It won't take long for them to make a connection to John and me," she said. "People will remember what I said and did. They will remember me telling about Skynet and cyborgs and the future and they might connect Alison and Cameron to the _'crazy Sarah Connor'_."

"Ah but you're officially dead, aren't you?" Tom said with a grin. "Of course, we will mention you. Actually, we _need_ to mention you during the interview. This might be the opportunity to clear your name. When everyone still believes that you're dead, it means you're a martyr who sacrificed her life for the benefit of mankind."

"I'm not Jean d'Arc," Sarah said, "and I'm not dead. Sooner or later people find out about that."

"Better later than sooner but then you will have become a legend," Tom said.

"I don't know," John said. "Do you really think that could work? It all sounds so... dramatic and... novelettish."

"You wanted my professional advice," Tom said. "I know how publicity works and I know how to win over most of the population with a good story. You are a good story. Hell, you're probably the best story ever! We're living in the Information Age now and we'd be stupid to not take things in our own hands."

Nobody said something for a moment.

"It might work," Wendy Colleton said thoughtfully.

Sarah scoffed.

"No, really," Wendy said. "I think Tom is right. We mustn't leave the control over the information with the opposition."

Professor McMillan nodded.

"When it's done right and with the right people, it can work" he said. "Of course, we don't need any of those sensationalist monkeys like that awful Cheryl Dawson. And certainly, none of those internet hipsters."

"Why, thank you, professor" Jason said ironically. "Good to know our work is appreciated."

"No, she's right," John Henry said. "From my analysis of the internet, I can confirm that the traditional media is suited best for handling this dignified."

"Who are _you_ again?" Kevin asked.

"I'm John Henry, I'm an artificial intelligence, created to fight and beat Skynet. This body used to be a Terminator, I'm using it for interacting with humans now."

"Ri-ight," Kevin replied frowning. "Are you by any chance also responsible for deleting all traces of Sarah and John from the internet?"

"Indeed, I am," John Henry replied, not without pride. "And I'm the one who makes this video conference possible."

"Back to topic please," Sarah said. "Okay, Tom, we'll give it a thought. Could you probe already with some of the trustworthy journalists? It must be a recording, it can't be live, and it has to remain a secret until it's aired. Please check if they're interested in the topic and the strict conditions."

"Will do," Tom confirmed. "I will inform you as soon as I have answers."

"We'll have to find a location," John said. "Any suggestions?"

"Something remote," Sarah replied. "Like Depot 37, only that place is no longer an option."

"Agreed," Alison said. "It should be a place that is remote, where we can see potential intruders coming from a distance."

"So somewhere in the Mojave Desert," John said. "Savannah and Alison could do a location scouting."

"We're on the job," Savannah called from the background.

"Maybe Catherine has an idea," Allie said. "She must have lots of such locations within Zeira Corp."

"Better not link her to it," John said. "Catherine should be left out of this. Let's be honest, she is quite scary and revealing that one of the nation's leading business leaders is in fact a shape-shifting killing machine, probably won't be received too well."

"Catherine?" Kevin asked. "Zeira Corp? Not Catherine Weaver?"

"She's a close friend, we can discuss this later," Sarah replied briefly. "One more thing, Tom. No technical overkill. A camera man and a sound guy, that'll be enough. It doesn't have to look perfect, only good enough to convince everyone."

"Right," Tom said. "I will relay the conditions to my contacts."

"I think _The Cell_ could provide the necessary security," Wendy Colleton said. "We have enough people in Southern California, many of them with the FBI, the CIA and the NSA. I'm sure they'll assist. We're having a general assembly tomorrow, where we'll explain everything to them. Is Anne with you, Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm here, Wendy," Anne said and stepped forward, looking into the camera of Kevin's and Jason's laptop.

"Oh my God," Wendy Colleton said and palmed her mouth with her hands. "Is that… is that really you, Anne? I mean… Sarah told me about your condition but…"

"At least you have been warned beforehand," Anne replied and nodded. "Imagine my reaction when I first saw my face in the mirror."

"What do you mean by _'her condition'_?" Professor McMillan said. "The girl looks fine to me."

"The _girl_ is eighty-four years old, Sean," Tom said.

"What?"

"I'm Dr. Anne Gabriel," Anne said. "I've worked for the CIA for fifty years and helped developing spy airplanes at Groom Lake. I was responsible for some of the reconnaissance satellites as well. And my current _'condition'_ is a result of Alison's nanobots. They turned me into a 16-year-old teenager again."

Jason and Kevin looked at Anne with astonished faces and instinctively put a greater distance between her and them.

"But at least you got rid of the cancer," Cameron said, receiving a grim look back from Anne.

"What nanobots?" Professor McMillan said. "And how can they turn an old woman into a young girl?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to talk about that at another time," Sarah said, cutting them short. "We still have the issue with the _Cell_ on our agenda."

"Right," Anne said. "I won't be joining the general assembly tomorrow, since I'm… well, dead actually. Sarah will be there, though, as will be Catherine. And with Steve Goldman's and Jennifer Heiler's help they will explain to the assembly what's been going on, including the sudden death of Ken Olson. Sarah and Catherine will then be suggested as the replacements for Ken and Anne on the board."

"Do you think that will go through undisputed?" John asked.

"We'll see," Wendy Colleton replied. "I guess it depends on how everything will be handled. The whole board… well, what's left of it at least, stands behind the decision and Steve's word carries some weight as well. He'll surely want to talk about your meeting in Oregon and Catherine will undoubtedly explain the Simdyne bombing and the connections to Kaliba and the Shadow Council. So, I guess together with the incident in Needles, there are strong reasons to add some muscle to the _Cell's_ board. What about your plans in Washington, John?"

"We hope to be finished by the end of the week," he replied. "Cameron, Alison and I have discussed a strategy. We'll start with Blake Gibbons. Then we'll work our way down the ranks."

"Are you going to kill them?" Tom Novak asked.

"No." John replied. "We're not murderers."

"We have thought of alternative ways of getting rid of them," Alison said.

"But the main priority is to keep John safe of course," Cameron added. "If it comes to the crunch, we won't hesitate to use deadly force."

"I hope it won't get to that," John said.

"Me neither," John Henry said. "All life is sacred. I only wish I could convince Miss Weaver of that as well."

"One day she might come around," Sarah said. "Give her time. It took a while for Cameron and Alison as well to get rid of their _shoot-first-and-ask-questions-later_ attitude."

"We have always only killed when it was necessary," Cameron protested. "You know that, mom."

"' _Mom'_?" Professor McMillan asked and scoffed. "She's calling you _'mom'_?"

"I consider them my stepdaughters," Sarah replied a little irritated. "Do you have a problem with that?"

McMillan held up his hands. "Nope," he said. "I think I'm probably just missing all the background info to understand that."

"I _know_ you do," Alison commented dryly.

McMillan chuckled again. "Ah, I like you. I really do. Can't wait to meet you in person as well."

"Well, if there isn't anything else…?" Sarah asked.

"There is something," Morris said. He and Mr. Murch had been quiet so far.

"Yes, buddy, what is it?" John asked.

"With John Henry's help, we managed to create a tracking program with an algorithm that enables us to find cyborgs more easily in the Los Angeles area," he said. "It uses countless parameters, based on typical cyborg behavior, police reports, newspaper articles, social media coverage, strange behavior, etc. We were able to find two men with an 85 % chance that they're Triple-Eights. One has a barber shop, she other is working as a real estate agent. Both single, loners, no friends, no family, no CV. Neighbors and customers said they were friendly but distant. They were described as having no humor and behaving autistic."

"A fitting description for a Triple-Eight," John said. "I suppose Catherine wants to get their hands on them."

"She intended to," John Henry said. "She had planned on contacting them after her return from Groom Lake."

"What happened?" John asked, suddenly having a bad feeling.

"They disappeared," Morris said.

"What do you mean, they disappeared?"

"It's hard to believe but it looks like they have been kidnapped," Mr. Murch explained.

"What?" John asked unbelieving.

"Their homes have been broken into and they have been declared missing," Morris said.

"Are you sure those were Triple-Eights?" Sarah asked. "They wouldn't simply let themselves get kidnapped."

"No, not if they were operational," John Henry said. "That's why we think there is another player out there. Someone who hunts cyborgs and has the means to do so."

"That is all we know," Morris said, forestalling John's question. "Could be false alarm but we felt it was necessary to inform you. After Needles, you're all over the media and..."

"I understand," John said. "We'll be careful."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 08:15 a.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

The Beechcraft 1900C landed on time on runway 32 and then taxied towards the base's terminal. Catherine waited there with Major Timmons.

The aircraft came to a halt and the engines stopped. The door opened and folded down towards the concrete ground, creating a set of stairs. One after another, five persons with sun glasses - three men and two women - walked down the stairs, carrying their jackets over one arm and a briefcase in the hand of the other one. They looked around for a moment, then walked straight towards Catherine, who wore General Turner's full-dress uniform.

"Senator Walden," Catherine said and held out her hand. "Welcome to Groom Lake. I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"General Turner, nice to finally meet you in the flesh," Senator Henry Walden replied and shook it. "In Washington, some consider you a phantom. Yes, we had a nice flight, thank you. Jeez, your hand is cold, General. How do you manage to do that in this climate?"

"Air condition," Catherine answered smiling. "The place would be unbearable without it."

"I see," Senator Walden said. "May I introduce the other members of my team?"

"Of course," Catherine replied.

Nobody had noticed the frown on Timmons' forehead as he looked at Catherine.

 **-0-**

The green van came to a stop in the middle of the dry lake fifteen miles south of Las Vegas. On its sides, it carried the writing _"Desert Star Energy Center"._ If anyone spotted it, they'd think it belonged to the nearby solar power plant.

The desert sun already burned down hot from above and the silhouette of the van vanished in the shimmering air. Inside, Derek, Jesse, James and Terissa sat waiting, wearing green overalls with the same company writing and matching baseball caps.

"Is this the right spot?" Derek asked from the back seat.

"It matches with the coordinates Catherine gave me," James Ellison replied from the driver's seat.

"On a dry lake in the middle of nowhere?" Terissa asked from the passenger seat. "We've been driving for five hours to wait… here?"

"She didn't tell us the details of her plan, but she chose the spot well," Jesse said from behind. "See the tire marks everywhere? I bet on weekends the place is flooded by car enthusiasts who use the flat surface as a race track. Our own tire marks won't stand out."

"And we're just far away enough from the highway to go unnoticed while still able to drive back again quickly, if necessary," Derek added.

"So, what do we do now?" Terissa asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait," Derek said and pulled the baseball cap over his eyes. "It's still more than an hour, so I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll let the engine running to keep the air con working," James said. "Tell me if it's too hot or chilly, Terissa."

"Will do," She replied and smiled at him.

Derek and Jesse exchanged a knowing look.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 10:30 a.m. (Central Daylight Time)**

Everyone had agreed that having such a video conferences was a good idea and it was unanimously decided to do that regularly from now on. Kevin and Jason would contact John as soon as they had a reply from somebody in or around Washington.

They'd also asked John Henry to delete the one video from the internet that showed Alison entering the Winnebago in its last frames. If Kevin and Jason were able to locate their Malibu mansion, so would others. They were glad to hear that the owner of the video had apparently deleted it himself from YouTube already, having received almost only negative ratings for showing nothing but a dusty room and people coughing.

Now John and the girls were on the road again, passing through St. Louis, heading for Indianapolis. If everything went according to plan, they would reach Washington in roughly thirteen hours. Cameron was driving, and Alison and John lounged on the leather sofa. Alison only wore one of John's tee shirts and he leaned against her body, resting his head on her shoulder while she held him in her arms.

It was a very convenient position. Her soft, big breasts made perfect cushions and he knew that she didn't mind. Unlike humans, she wouldn't get bruises or become sore and she would never strain a muscle. He could rest like this for days and she wouldn't complain. John sighed deeply.

"Thank you," Alison suddenly said softly and kissed his cheek.

"What?" John asked, being torn out of his reverie.

"We want to thank you… Cam and I," she said.

"What for?" John asked with a frown.

"For sharing your innermost with us," she replied. "For opening up completely. We know it wasn't easy for you."

"It took me a while," John agreed, "but it had to come out eventually. And it had to be you, to be honest."

"Why us?" she asked curiously. "Why not mom?"

John thought for a moment.

"Parents often don't make very good counselors," John finally said. "They're too preoccupied with seeing you as their child and worry too much. It can be oppressive at times."

"Is that why you avoided talking to her after your failed suicide attempt?"

"Yeah, I guess," John said. "I wanted to, but I realized she didn't recognize my need for help. I feared she wouldn't understand me."

"I wish you would have talked to me about it back then," Alison replied.

"I wasn't ready. I mean I knew that you understood me better than anyone else. I've always known that. After all, you knew my future self, you knew the man I was going to turn into. But I rejected that notion and avoided you as well."

"Because teenagers are always rebellious?"

"Yeah, maybe. But it's more complicated than that. Remember when you lay down next to me before Mexico?"

"Of course."

"I saw how frustrated you were when I made you go away. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt triumph and sadness at the same time."

"I don't understand."

"Triumph because I didn't fall for your apparent attempt to play with my feelings and sadness because deep inside I wanted nothing more than being seduced by you. I was torn apart."

"But you're not torn anymore now, right?"

"No," he said. "Now I know what I want. And it's you. Both of you."

Alison thought about it for a while.

"Thank you for explaining," she finally said.

John chuckled. "You haven't said that for a long time."

She smiled. "I know. Have you missed it?"

"Yeah, actually I have. It's kinda like your signature phrase."

"I have a new signature phrase now."

"Oh? Which one?"

She kissed his head.

"I love you, John Connor."

He chuckled, closed his eyes and sighed. "And I can never get enough of hearing that."

"I love you too, John," Cameron said from the driver's seat. Naturally she had overheard their whole conversation.

John smiled. "I love you both to bits."

He saw that Cameron smiled back at him. For a moment, nobody spoke.

"Since we're now being so honest with each other," John finally said, "why don't you tell me about your ability to, well… shall we say convert people to our side?"

"You noticed, huh?" Alison replied sheepishly.

"Not right away. I suspected you did something more than just talk with Isaak, but I thought maybe it was just talent. I got a little suspicious when you insisted on being alone with him, though."

"I'm not completely sure if I have completely understood how it works..." she replied but John kept talking.

"And then what you did with Maria and José. Again, you persisted on being alone with them and when you returned, they were much more subservient and didn't mind anything we talked about. They never frowned at the number of weapons we brought, and they walk among us without ever asking questions, accepting cyborgs, time travel and our talks about secret organizations as if we're talking about the weather. What did you do to them, Alison?"

"As I said," she slowly replied. "I haven't fully understood it yet and I would have preferred to tell you about it once I had…"

She hesitated for a moment and John looked at her expectantly.

"… but I think it's part of what I am, or rather what this body was designed for. I think it's something not even Savannah and Allie know about yet."

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"John, this body is a biological weapon. It was not only designed to infiltrate and kill, it was also designed to seduce, to corrupt, to turn humans against each other. The nanobots can be used for that but they are only the small gun, if you want. They can only be used against one person at a time and were designed to cause physical harm. There is also a big gun. It's subtler but much more devastating and it's designed to cripple people's minds."

"And what exactly is this _'big gun'_?"

"I can produce chemicals that mess around with the human brain. I can emit them from the pores in my skin as an aerosol or saturate my bodily fluids with them. They enter the human body upon skin contact, then enter the blood stream from where they are being carried into the brain."

John waited a moment before he responded.

"Bodily fluids?" He finally asked.

"Saliva, tears, vaginal juices."

"What exactly can those chemicals do?"

"In a small dose, they make people act in favor of me, like me, love me even. They create a feeling of loyalty. That is what I did with Isaak. But the effect should have worn off by now, such a small dose isn't permanent. He is genuinely happy to be on our side now; my chemical treatment just gave him the necessary nudge. You don't need to worry about him, he's trustworthy."

"That thought hadn't crossed my mind but it's good to know. What about a higher dose?"

"The result of a higher dose is increasing subserviency. That is what I did with Maria and José. They're still themselves but I made them subservient to me and told them to ignore everything they see or hear about our activities and never tell anyone about it. With the higher dose, the effect won't wear off anymore."

"Okay. And what about a really heavy dose?"

"I haven't tried yet, but my guess is it turns people into mindless drones that worship me. Complete destruction of the personality, no free will anymore. A zombie, if you want."

"And you can control this ability?" John asked after a moment. "I mean you can contain it? No accidental exposition?"

"Yes." She stated. "But when I emit it as an aerosol, it's hard to contain within a certain area. That's why I needed to be alone with Isaak and with Maria and José, too. A closed room amplifies the effect."

"How long does the aerosol stay in the air?"

"Not long, five minutes at most. The molecules disintegrate rather quickly. And it works only in close proximity, say… ten feet maximum."

"Would it affect me as well?"

Alison felt his body slightly stiffening. _"What I dreaded,"_ she thought, _"he's worried."_

"No. Not anymore," she said. "I could emit the strongest possible dose now and you wouldn't react to it."

"Why is that?"

"The nanobots. They immunized your body against it. All the others as well. Permanently."

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"Because one of the main reasons to administer them to you all, was the fact that I knew about the chemicals. So, I programmed the nanobots to produce antibodies against the chemicals. All of you are now immune."

"Are you sure? Have you tested it?"

"Yes."

"With whom?"

"If you order me to tell you, I will. But I'd rather not."

John nodded. Alison felt him relax again.

"I trust you," he said. "When you say you have it under control and when you say that nobody in the family is in danger, I believe you."

"Thank you, John."

He was silent again.

"Are you angry with me, John?" Alison asked after a while.

"What? No! Why should I be angry with at you? It's not your fault that you can do these things. I'm just thinking about how we could use that ability for us on our current mission."

"I was going to suggest that," she said with relief. "But I hoped to postpone this talk."

"I understand," John said and looked at her. "It's really creepy."

"Yes," she said. "It is."

Again silence.

"What do you think about the two vanished Triple-Eights?" Cameron suddenly asked. There was no doubt she felt it was time to change the topic. "Do you really think somebody is hunting down cyborgs?"

"Well, if somebody does, it's a very risky business," John replied. "That person better never makes a mistake, or it'll be the last one."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 08:30 a.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

"So, this is the famous Area 51," Senator Walden said while they were driving across the base in a small shuttle bus. "Looks unspectacular."

"Not much happening here during daytime," Timmons replied. "Most of the test flights happen at night. During the day, all prototypes remain within their hangars, safe from prying eyes. People are lurking in the mountains, hoping to get a look on something top secret."

"We're more interested in the projects that don't necessarily involve new aircrafts," Senator Walden replied. "There seems to have gone a lot of funding into other projects, involving artificial intelligence and something called _'The Cage'_. Can you tell me about that?"

Timmons looked at the senator with a shocked face.

"How did you learn about that?" he asked. "It's the latest and most secret…"

"I have my sources," Senator Walden cut him off.

" _Of course, you have,"_ Catherine thought. _"I gave you the information."_

Timmons looked at Catherine and seemed surprised that General Turner wasn't even a bit upset.

"Relax, Timmons," Catherine said. "We talked about it before. Senator, we're currently driving there _. 'The Cage'_ was built in a standalone building on the southern end of the base, far away from the rest."

The bus stopped at a gate with an additional checkpoint. The guard posts checked the visitors' permissions and then waved them through. They parked in front of a flat building. Senator Walden had noticed the warning signs at the metal fence that surrounded it, stating that it was electrified.

Catherine and Timmons guided the delegation inside and through an airlock. They ended up in a room with lots of computer monitors and three soldiers watching over them. The pictures showed what appeared to be a square concrete pit with a circumferential fence. And they saw there was a single man standing in it.

"What is this place?" Senator Walden inquired. "A prison of sorts?"

"Yes, Senator," Catherine replied. "A prison for a very special kind of prisoner. If you follow me, please."

Catherine walked across the room and out into a big hall that had the floor space of the rest of the building but with a pit in the middle, roughly 30 x 30 feet in size and 45 feet deep. The rest of them followed her to a flight of stairs that led to a platform from where they could look down into the pit. Carter looked up at them with a stoic face.

"Who is that prisoner?" Senator Walden asked flabbergasted.

"Not who," Timmons replied. "The question should be _what_ is that prisoner?"

"I'm sure you all watched the news on TV and read the headlines yesterday," Catherine said. "This is a cyborg, the one we caught in Needles when he attacked the diner there."

"A _cyborg_?" the older one of the two women asked, the one who had been introduced to Catherine as congresswoman Samantha Wheeler.

It was the first time one of the other members of the delegation had said something. Either they were all too impressed to speak or they had been briefed by Senator Walden that he was doing the talking. The latter explanation seemed more probable to Catherine.

"Short for cybernetic organism," Timmons explained. "It looks human on the surface and the flesh is biological, but it is in fact a machine underneath, with an artificial intelligence for a brain. Here, let me show you."

Timmons motioned to what looked like a tinted screen in a frame, only it contained no electronic parts.

"A polarization filter," he explained. "The pit is flooded with a special kind of light. When you look through the filter, you'll see what's underneath its skin."

One by one the members of the delegation looked through the screen, gasping in surprise, shivering in horror, as they saw the metal endoskeleton and the steady, red light in Carter's eyes.

"Project _'Cage'_ involves building this pit, a lab and special equipment to capture them," Catherine said. "The lab isn't ready yet. We were caught by surprise with capturing this one. Normally they're unstoppable."

"How did you manage to capture him then?" Senator Walden asked.

"Their system overloads and shuts down to prevent internal damage when you expose it to a high voltage," Timmons explained. "We have developed a weapon that does just that and keeps them in a kind of stasis. Now we're keeping this one here until the lab is finished."

"You said 'capture _them'_ ," Senator Walden said. "Are there more?"

"Senator, as I already said: You watched the news," Catherine replied. "You must have realized there are more of them."

"Are you referring to the two girls?" Samantha Wheeler asked again. "But they are being perceived as heroes who saved lives. Are you telling me they are the same as him?"

"Correct," Timmons said. "But we don't know enough to make a final statement about whether there are good ones or bad ones. The only thing we can be certain of right now is that they exist and that all of them have a certain mission."

"Where do they come from?" Senator Walden said. "Who built them?"

"This might sound a little weird now," Timmons said, "but we know they're coming from the future."

"What?" Senator Walden asked surprised and they received unbelieving looks from the other members of the delegation as well.

"It's a fact," Catherine replied. "The year 2027, we believe. They're being sent back from there to…"

Suddenly, Catherine's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment please," she said and turned away to take the call.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Samantha Wheeler asked Timmons, who looked after Catherine with another frown on his face.

"What? Oh, we're going to dismantle and analyze it," Timmons replied. "We're hoping to be able to reverse-engineer the technology. The power source alone could probably catapult us into a new age of producing clean energy."

Catherine ended the call and faced them again.

"I'm sorry but something came up," she said. "Is it okay if I leave you alone with Major Timmons for a couple of minutes? There is something I have to take care of."

"Sure, no problem," Senator Walden replied. "Major Timmons seems to be quite capable."

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Timmons was about to say something in protest but was cut short by Senator Walden.

"So… they're coming from the future, Major? I guess you'll have to explain that to us."

* * *

 **08:57 a.m.**

Danny looked at his watch. It had been two minutes since he had pressed the button on the device he'd been given, exactly at the scheduled time. Now things were set into motion.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," he said and stood up from his work station.

His coworkers simply nodded in silence. They were as uninterested and bored as possible without something useful to do. All they did, was watching a system that had been robbed if its most important part.

The bathroom was the only part of the building where Danny wasn't watched. At least that bit of dignity they had left him. He locked himself in a stall, sat down on the toilet cover and looked at his watch again, waiting, whipping his right foot nervously.

* * *

 **09:00 a.m.**

Catherine had left the building with the pit, in her hand the briefcase she had hidden behind a desk in the _Cage's_ computer room last night. Nobody saw her grabbing it when she left. When she stepped out of the building, the two MP guards at the checkpoint saluted her. She saluted them back, then knocked them out and took the keys of their Jeep.

Danny had pressed the button in exactly the right moment, the ringing of her cellphone was the signal. Now a series of events were set in motion that couldn't be stopped anymore. Timing was everything now.

She drove off in the Jeep towards the main security building which was located roughly a mile away, in the very center of the base. It only took her a minute to reach it. She parked the Jeep and went inside, briefcase in hand.

The base's main surveillance room was on the second floor. It consisted of a large office with a monitor wall and six officers on active duty, including Major Kozlovsky, the security chief. He looked surprised when he saw General Turner entering the room.

Before he could say anything, all lights and computers went out and after a couple of seconds a series of explosions shook the building.

* * *

 **09:05 a.m.**

At the pit, Major Timmons had been busy with bringing the delegation into the loop, telling them about Skynet, Judgement Day and how the artificial intelligence from the future had been sending back its minions for decades.

Suddenly, while he was explaining the basics of different timelines to the delegation, the lights went out and they heard devices and aggregates shutting down. From one moment to the other, there was total darkness and silence.

"Power loss!" Timmons shouted. "What's with the emergency generators?"

"Not working yet!" one of the men called back from the office.

"What's going on?" Senator Walden asked in a worried voice.

Before Timmons could answer, they heard several detonations from outside.

"The power lines must have been blown out," Timmons concluded. "The sound of the explosions needed a few seconds to travel here. But normally the emergency generators should start immediately."

"An assault?" Senator Walden said in the darkness.

"Maybe," Timmons said. "But I have a feeling that it's sabotage and…"

Suddenly the lights went on again and cut him short. However, the pit below them was empty and a gap had been ripped into the electric fence around it.

"Jesus fucking Christ, he escaped!" Timmons said, drew his gun, ran down the stairs and into the office. "Stay there!" he shouted back at the delegation. "Don't move away from there!"

Inside the office, all three soldiers hung unmoving in their chairs. Timmons felt for their pulse. They were alive, only knocked out.

He ran towards the exit. The air lock was destroyed. Outside, the guards lay lifeless on the ground as well. Timmons saw the shuttle bus driving away towards the base and immediately knew that the cyborg behind the wheel. There was no other vehicle out here and the _Cage_ facility hadn't been connected to the base's intercom yet.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed.

In the distance, on a mountain crest in the northwest, he could see black smoke rising from where the power lines entered the base belowground. In addition, Groom Lake's own steam plant seemed to have been hit as well. Smoke was rising from the building two miles ahead.

While Timmons started running, the alarm sirens started howling across the base.

* * *

 **09:08 a.m.**

"What's going on, General?" Major Kozlovsky asked Catherine when the lights went on again and the computers started to reboot. "Are we under attack?"

"No idea but you should raise the alarm, Major," Catherine said.

The major hit a button and sirens started blaring outside.

"Start the evacuation protocol," Catherine ordered.

"What? But we don't know what's going on. Aren't people safer in their buildings?" Shouldn't we first…"

The major didn't finish his sentence, as his head was pierced by Catherine. A couple of seconds later all soldiers in the room lay dead on the floor as well.

"Never mind, Major, I'll do it myself. I don't have time to argue with you."

She used General Turner's security access code to trigger the evacuation alarm. Outside, she now heard a voice from the loudspeakers that were placed all over the base.

" ** _Attention, attention! This is an evacuation alarm! This isn't a drill! All station personnel have to move immediately to their designated gathering points and wait for further instructions."_**

The announcement was repeated again and again in an endless loop and mixed with the howling alarm. Gathering point for the civilians was the big airfield south of building 404, the _Janet Terminal_. All military personnel were to gather in front of building 412, the main security building.

Catherine opened her briefcase, took out a charge of C4, set the timer and planted it near the racks of the security system's mainframe. Then she left the security office, walked downstairs and outside and waited for the first soldiers to arrive.

With inner satisfaction, she noticed that hundreds of people were spilling out of the buildings and hangars, heading towards the air field and towards the security building. Still the whole scene was accompanied by the loudspeaker announcement and the sirens.

" ** _Attention, attention! This is an evacuation alarm! This isn't a drill! All station personnel have to move immediately to their designated gathering points and wait for further instructions."_**

"General, what's going on?" a Colonel asked, one of the first to arrive at the gathering point.

"We have an intruder," Catherine said. "He's planted charges all over the base, sabotaged the power lines and the steam plant. He stole a shuttle bus and will probably try to break into the weapons bunker. All buildings must be evacuated and then searched. Colonel, since you are the first to arrive, I'm leaving you in command to organize it."

"But sir, shouldn't the security chief…" the Colonel started saying but was interrupted by a huge explosion that shook the ground and sent a shockwave through the base that burst many of the windows. Some of the soldiers threw themselves to the ground. A big plume of smoke rose in the air half a mile to the south, next to the runway.

"That was the weapons bunker!" the Colonel said with a shocked face.

"You have your orders," Catherine said vehemently.

"Yes, Sir!" the Colonel replied and started to organize the steadily incoming soldiers.

By now the fire brigades had left their fire stations in the north and the south of the base and where heading for the sources of the explosions. Their sirens mixed with the rest of the deafening soundscape.

The whole base was in turmoil at this moment and because there were no security personnel alive anymore to coordinate the action, that wouldn't change for a while. Catherine entered the Jeep again and drove off towards the old U2 hangars. She was a couple of hundred yards away when another explosion sent its blast wave over the base. This time the C4 she had left in the security building, exploded and took out the whole second floor. Glass and debris was flying around and the soldiers in front of the building threw themselves to the ground.

From now on all the surveillance cameras of the base were out of order.

* * *

 **09:15 a.m.**

Timmons had seen the cyborg driving towards the weapons bunker, where all explosives and ammo were stored, including aircraft missiles and bombs. He knew that the machine was armoring itself up in there and there was nothing he could do to prevent it, despite running as fast as he could.

When he was still three hundred yards away, he saw the cyborg leaving the bunker and re-entering the shuttle bus again. Then he drove off in the direction of hangars 9 to 16. Timmons changed direction and ran into that direction as well when the explosion of the weapons bunker threw him to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

 **09:20 a.m.**

The Triple-Eight had found the thermite in the weapon's bunker and was now on his way towards the fuel storage tanks. He wasn't driving there directly, he was zig-zagging through the base, trying to draw as much attention on him as possible. And it worked.

The guards at the _"Cage"_ had regained consciousness and radioed the situation about the stolen shuttle bus from their post. They received confirmation from the colonel who was trying to organize things at the burning security building. Not for long and the shuttle bus was followed by several cars and trucks of the base security personnel and the military police. Some of them tried to cut him off but he rammed them out of the way. They shot at him, but the bullets had no effect.

In the distance, he could see two Black Hawk helicopters lifting off from the helipads at the north end of the base. In the same moment, the hangars of the F-16 QRA blew up in a heavy explosion, crippling the jet fighters, swallowing the two Black Hawks in a fireball right as they were flying over it, forcing them to land again.

* * *

 **09:20 a.m.**

Catherine reached her destination, left the Jeep and entered the old U2 hangar right as the F-16 hangar blew up and shook the ground again. As expected, the hangar was completely empty. The two Marines who guarded Danny Dyson, had obviously followed the protocol and had run off towards the gathering point. Catherine changed back into her own shape and entered the men's bathroom.

"Danny?" she called.

"Ye… yes?" his voice came from one of the stalls. "Catherine, is that you?"

"Yes. Come on, let's get out of here."

He unlocked the door and joined her.

"I hope you know what you're doing because it sounds like war has broken out."

"That was the intention," Catherine responded coolly and changed into General Turner again.

"Woah!" Danny exclaimed. "What are you? You're not human! You're one of them, right? A machine from the future."

"Yes, Danny, I'm a machine and I'm befriended to the people who care for you. Now tell me where the main work station in your lab is."

He guided her into the office where he had worked and pointed at a desk in the middle of the room. Catherine pulled out a USB stick and inserted it into the slot of the computer. A window with an upload bar appeared on the monitor. She waited until the upload was complete, then pulled the stick out again.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"A virus, a very potent one. It will eventually destroy the whole Nellis computer network one by one, server after server, PC after PC. Hardware, software, firmware, everything. Unrecoverable. All network components will fall like domino stones. Before they even realize what's going on, it'll be too late."

"Where did you get that? I never heard of a virus that can do that."

"I have connections to the future," Catherine replied with a smile.

They left the hangar and drove towards the smaller of the two airfields north of the _Janet Terminal,_ where the Beechcraft turboprop machine of the delegation was still parked on its own. All the civilians gathered on the bigger airfield where the Boeings were parked. The terminal building was between the two airfields, shielding them from view.

"Are you doing all this just to rescue me?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. "But don't worry, except for a few unavoidable deaths in the security building, I made sure no one will be harmed. I was careful to plant the charges in a way nobody would get killed."

"Lady, even one person dying because of me is already too much!"

"That's a matter of opinion," Catherine replied. "Getting you out of here is more important than you think."

She stopped the Jeep next to the Beechcraft and left it. Danny left the car on the passenger side. All civilian and military personnel had been gathering at points south and southwest of them, so Catherine and Danny were virtually alone and unwatched.

"Get on board, Danny, quickly," Catherine said, starting to climb the stairs.

"Not so fast, _General_!" Timmons' voice came from behind her.

Catherine whirled around and saw that Timmons had been hiding behind the aircraft and was now pressing a gun at Danny's head, holding him in a tight grip. The major looked exhausted, his uniform was dirty and there was a cut on his forehead. Blood was running down his face.

"You're not General Turner," he stated with a satisfied grin.

* * *

 **09:35 a.m.**

The whole base was in a state of complete chaos. Soldiers were running around, military trucks and other vehicles were driving back and forth, the fire brigade attempted to put out several fires, then another explosion shook the ground. This time it was one of the supply facilities at the north-western edge of the base.

Carter steered the shuttle bus into a straight line towards the main fuel depot. He locked the steering wheel and the accelerator pedal, stood up and started pouring thermite all over himself and the interior. Then he sat down in the aisle and switched to standby mode while the bus sped towards the fuel tanks at maximum speed. Jeeps of the military police were coming up next to the bus. One of the MP's leaned out of the window with a megaphone.

 **"Stop the bus and come out, with your hands above your head!"** he shouted. **"You're surrounded, you cannot escape!"**

But they got no reaction. They fired a warning shot into the bus. It immediately ignited the thermite. Seconds later, the whole bus was ablaze, and Carter's body melted away, while the bus sped towards a big fuel tank. Realizing the danger, the two Jeeps fell behind and stopped.

They had just come to a stop when the bus hit the tank. The resulting explosion was the biggest so far and it created a fiery plume that rose several hundred feet over the southwestern part of Area 51.

* * *

 **09:40 a.m.**

Timmons involuntarily ducked when the fuel tanks exploded in a huge fireball, but he kept pushing the gun to Danny's head.

"What are you talking about, Timmons?" Catherine asked, not being shocked a bit by the explosion that produced even more turmoil on the base.

"I noticed small things," he replied. "Unusual language, strange behavior. But the telltale sign was when you shook hands with Senator Walden today. I should have acted then. I was such a fool."

"What telltale sign?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"General Turner never shakes hands. With no one. He has an aversion against it."

Catherine smiled.

"Is that so?"

"And then your cellphone rang back at the _Cage_."

"Yes. So?"

"There is no cellphone reception in that area. All frequencies are being blocked inside the hall. So, when the power went out after you left, I knew it wasn't a phone call but a signal for you to get out of there. Your distractions didn't work with me. I knew you'd be trying to get out of here and I concluded the most likely method was this aircraft. So, I ran here as fast as I could and waited for you. I was wondering why you'd be doing all this. It cannot be just to free Dyson. Who are you, really?"

Catherine pointed a finger at Timmons and suddenly a thin spear pierced through his hand. He let the gun fall and looked at the wound in shock.

"I despise talking to people who put guns at other people's heads," she said. "Danny, come here."

He ran over to her and hid behind her back.

"You're right, Timmons," Catherine said coldly and changed into her original form. "I'm not General Turner. My name is Catherine Weaver."

Timmons just stared at her open-mouthed.

"Wh... what are you?" he asked flabbergasted.

"I'm surprised you don't know. One of my… conspecifics was already here in 1995."

Timmons closed his eyes.

"You're an artificial life form from the future. A shape-shifting model."

"Exactly, Timmons. I'm an envoy from the future you were going to create," Catherine replied. "And I'm determined to prevent that future. That's why I'm here, that's why I'm fighting the likes of you and that's why I'm taking Danny Dyson away from you again, so he can't do damage against his own convictions."

Timmons looked around. They were alone. The aircraft, the Jeep and the terminal building blocked the view. Nobody would be seeing them standing there.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said. "The plan didn't involve you being here. You leave me no choice."

"Wait, I..."

But Timmons never finished his sentence. He looked down at his chest and saw the meal spear that pierced his heart. His face showed surprise and shock and then he went limp. Catherine retracted her arm and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"You killed him!" Danny said shocked. "Ohmygod! You just killed him!" He almost went hysterical.

Catherine took Danny by the shoulders and shook him.

"Sometimes killing his necessary," she said forcefully. "He knew too much for letting him go. Now go aboard."

Danny looked around at the mayhem Catherine had created, then climbed the stairs. Catherine lifted Timmons' body over her shoulder and followed him inside the aircraft.

 **-0-**

 **9:45 a.m.**

"Forty-five minutes left," Derek said after looking at his watch.

"She might be off by couple of minutes," James replied. "She couldn't give me an exact schedule of the delegation's visit."

"You don't know those Terminators as well as I do, James," Derek replied. "You can set your clock after them."

"They better not be too late," Jesse said. "The sedative on _him_ won't work forever. I used up all I have now."

They looked back into the cargo bay of the van, where the real General Turner lay bound and gagged.

"Is all this killing really necessary?" Terissa asked. "Isn't there a better way?"

"If we leave them alive, they'll keep on hunting us," Derek replied. "They know too much. We'd have to flee again. I like the life we created here. It's the first time I really see a future for us all. I'm sorry but we must take them out of the equation. Remember, this is a war."

"How can you be okay with that, James?" Terissa asked him. "You're a religious man."

"We're fighting to protect God's creation," he simply replied. "And sometimes this fight is taking its toll. I accepted that this is the role God has provided for me. At the end of the day, we fight for the ones we love."

"You should understand what's at stake," Jesse said to Terissa. "After all, your husband sacrificed himself for it."

"And it's not as if we're dealing with innocent people here," Derek added. "This man back there ordered your son to be kidnapped and from all that we know, it was just a question of time until he would have ordered Danny's execution."

Terissa didn't reply to that anymore but stared out of the window, torn inside and lost in her own thoughts.

 **-0-**

 **9:50 a.m.**

The pilot of the Beechcraft 1900C hadn't noticed what was going on outside of his plane. He was busy preparing for takeoff and had the cockpit door closed. Of course, he had noticed the turmoil and the alarm on the base and was expecting the delegation to be back any minute.

So, he was quite surprised to suddenly see General Turner standing alone in the cockpit door.

"We need to take off immediately," Catherine said.

"What?" the pilot asked. "But I'm supposed to wait for the Senator and his delegation."

"I gave you an order," Catherine said. "Take off now!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't give me orders. I work for a civilian contractor. Shouldn't you be outside and organize the chaos on your base, General?"

"Alright, have it your way," Catherine said and knocked the man out.

She pulled him out of his seat, carried him out of the plane and dumped him on the airfield next to the Jeep.

"What are you doing?" Danny said as Catherine closed the cabin door. "Don't we need the pilot?"

"I can fly this plane," she replied and walked back to the cockpit, assuming her normal shape again. "Don't worry."

"But then why did you argue with him first?"

"Because he will testify that General Turner wanted to flee the base."

"What? But… why?"

"I spent the last couple of days as General Turner. I left enough evidence in his office and on his computer to indicate that he misappropriated federal funds and sabotaged Area 51 to cover his tracks. Our dear general and his loyal groveller here will take the blame for everything. Post mortem, of course."

"Lady, you're really scaring me," Danny replied.

"I'm used to that reaction," Catherine replied dryly, assumed the shape of the pilot, took place in the cockpit, started the engines and then grabbed the micro.

"Groom Lake Tower, this is Beech November Twenty Rio Alpha. Requesting permission for emergency Take-Off."

"State the nature of your emergency, November Twenty Rio Alpha."

"I have the Senate delegation on board. Requesting permission to take off immediately for Lima Alpha Sierra."

There was a moment of silence. Obviously, the tower personnel were debating whether to give permission or not.

"We haven't gotten the clearance from the base command yet," the flight controller finally replied.

"Good heavens!" Catherine said in an agitated tone, using General Turner's voice. "Have you been sleeping? Didn't you notice what's been going on here? I'm General Ethan Turner, I'm accompanying the delegation to safety. Now give the clearance, son, or we'll take off without permission and you will face disciplinary charges."

Again, a moment of silence.

"N… November Twenty Rio Alpha," the flight controller replied in an intimidated tone, "you… uh… are cleared for using runway fourteen."

"Thank you, son."

Catherine didn't lose time and steered the turboprop aircraft along the taxiway to the northern end of the main runway. It took an agonizing three minutes to get there. She knew that every second would count soon. Once the base personnel had found out that the delegation was still there, that the pilot had been rendered unconscious and that the plane was missing, they'd try everything to intercept them.

They had reached the end of the runway and Catherine accelerated hard without hesitation. Danny could see the dark clouds rising all over Groom Lake from his window. Catherine pulled out her cellphone and pushed a couple of buttons. With a final big detonation, the Groom Lake radio and radar towers exploded. Area 51 was now cut off from outside communications for a while and it would take some time to inform the Air Force in the nearby facilities.

The Beechcraft 1900C climbed into the sky and headed south towards Las Vegas.

 **-0-**

 **10:15 a.m.**

Glenn Bardo looked down again at the two destroyed chips in his hand. His clients would pay for any cyborg. But only with an intact chip. So far, he'd only caught two of them, both with chips that had disintegrated upon removing them. Those were practically worthless. He'd stored the bodies nevertheless. But one with a fully intact chip would be worth ten million bucks to his clients.

They were patient. Strange but very patient, they seemed to have all the time in the world. When they'd introduced themselves to him six months ago and revealed the fact that cyborgs exist and pose as humans, he'd first declared them crazy. But then they'd shown him footage they'd somehow gotten their fingers on. Footage that had been locked away in the poison cabinets of the CIA, the NSA and the FBI.

When he'd asked them where it came from, they'd only replied they have a back door to the Air Force. They'd said _Fisher_ had installed it months ago. When he'd asked who Fisher was, they didn't answer. Some of the footage dated back to 1984 and showed a skull and a microprocessor. The video material had been watermarked by a company called Cyberdyne Systems. It was enough to convince him that they weren't insane and that there was a lot of money to make with hunting cyborgs.

They'd given him a scanning device that could detect the metal endoskeleton every cyborg had underneath. It looked like a smartphone but worked a bit like an x-ray device. They'd also given him a high voltage gun to temporarily shut them down for two minutes. He'd asked them where the technology came from, but they just smiled and told him not to worry.

It had taken him three attempts to remove the chip from his first cyborg. His hands had been shaking all the time and twice the cyborg had woken up. He'd immediately shot him with his gun again, though, and finally he was able to find the CPU port and remove the chip. Only it had disintegrated with a fizzing sound the moment it came into contact with air.

The same thing happened to the second cyborg he'd caught. By then he'd developed a special kind of steel handcuffs that kept its body under high voltage indefinitely. But again, the chip had disintegrated upon removing it. When he told his clients about it and showed them the destroyed CPU's, they seemed surprised, muttering something about a new safety feature. They told him to keep on searching because not all of them could have been equipped with such a self-destruct feature. And so, he continued.

He now parked in front of _California Expedition Motorhomes_. After analyzing all the available video footage frame by frame, he'd found out that the three fled from Needles in a Winnebago. He'd been able to trace it back to this place. Luckily, he'd saved a copy of said video because soon after it had completely vanished from the internet. _"They know,"_ he'd thought. _"And they're trying to cover their tracks."_

All he needed to do now, was waiting for nightfall. Then he'd come back here again and hopefully get an answer.

 **-0-**

 **10:25 a.m.**

The Beechcraft 1900C was approaching Las Vegas after an uneventful flight and was now in descent. Landing permission had already been given by flight control.

"Is that wise?" Danny asked, standing in the cockpit door. "Don't you think they've had enough time to send out an alarm?"

"Of course, they had enough time," Catherine said. "And they'll probably be expecting us in Vegas. They weren't going to shoot us down over populated territory. Please sit down again and fasten your seatbelt. This will be a bit rough."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I've known what I'm doing so far, Danny. What makes you think I suddenly don't anymore?"

Danny didn't reply to that. He sat down and did as he was told, looking out of the window. The ground was getting closer and closer, until the machine finally touched down on the runway at McCarran Airport. He could see police cars with flashing lights on starting to drive into their direction.

But the Beechcraft didn't slow down. Instead, Catherine accelerated again, and the machine lifted off, rose to a height of what couldn't have been more than hundred feet above the ground, swerving and avoiding the buildings in its way.

Catherine took a south-east course, leaving Las Vegas behind, staying extremely low at thirty feet with maximum speed. Danny could see mountain ranges left and right outside the windows. They were flying through a wide valley, then suddenly Catherine made a sharp left turn and they sped through a very narrow dell that soon opened into a large plain. The ground still couldn't have been farer away then thirty feet.

Suddenly another sharp right turn and the aircraft touched down on what looked like a dry lake. Catherine hit the brakes and after less than thirty seconds, they had come to a stop.

"Quick, get out!" Catherine shouted from the cockpit.

"What? Here?" Danny replied.

Then he looked outside and saw that a green van that suddenly stopped alongside the plane. He unbuckled, stood up and opened the door.

 **"DANNY!"**

It was his mother's voice.

He squinted against the sunlight as he walked down the stairs and had hardly any time to prepare for the impact when he was suddenly hugged and kissed by his mother. He hugged her back.

"I missed you so," Terissa sobbed into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, mom," he replied.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed a man carrying another man over his shoulder towards the aircraft. He was bound and gagged and apparently unconscious.

"Wait a second… is that General Turner? The real one, I mean." Danny asked.

"He is indeed," an Asian-looking woman said.

"Hurry up, Derek" Catherine said. "Just drop him off in the pilot's seat. It won't take them long to get here. I stayed under the radar but they're probably already on our track. We must be away before they locate the aircraft."

Danny looked around. They were standing in the center of a dry lake in the middle of nowhere.

"Get into the van, boy," Derek said. "We need to leave now!"

"Who are these people?" Danny asked and Terissa made a quick introduction while they took place in the back seats of the van.

"That was an impressive piece of flying," Jesse said to Catherine.

"Thank you," Catherine replied. "Now let's get out of here."

As soon as everyone was sitting, and the doors were closed, James drove off at full speed, heading directly for the highway in a one-mile distance. Derek had taken the passenger seat, while Danny sat in the back with his mother and Jesse. The two re-united Dysons held each other in a tight embrace.

"Two minutes since touchdown," Catherine said, "it went faster than expected."

"We're a well attuned team," Jesse replied.

Less than a minute later they reached highway 95 and entered it. Traffic was scarce, and James accelerated the van to the allowed 65 mph.

"Looks good so far," Jesse said, turning her head and looking out of the windows. "Nobody's paying any attention to us."

"One last thing to do," Catherine said and pulled out her cellphone. She entered a code and with a big blast, the aircraft they had left a moment ago, exploded in a big fireball. They saw cars braking and swerving behind them and Derek noticed that two Black Hawk Helicopters were circling the burning wreck. Seconds later, two F-16's blasted over their head with their afterburners on and did a U-turn in the distance, only to return and fly over them again.

"You were right," Derek said to Catherine. "They are quick. But it looks like we got away scot-free."

"So how did it go?" James asked. "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes," Catherine said. "They'll have no idea what really happened there today."

"What about the Triple-Eight?" Jesse asked. "Carter, I mean."

"I have him here," Catherine said and held up a chip. "I switched his CPU last night for the programmed dummy John Henry made for me."

"A what?" Derek asked. "A dummy?"

"John Henry used one of the chips Cameron and Alison have delivered to us. He programmed the chip in a way the Triple-Eight would follow a predefined pattern. Timing was of extreme importance. Once it had broken out of the pit, its sole purpose was to create confusion and to draw the attention of the base personnel on him, so Danny and I could get away."

"What about the body?" Jesse asked.

"Destroyed. It had become useless anyway. Everyone would have recognized Carter after the episode at the diner."

"So, what are you going to do with the chip?" Derek asked.

"I promised Carter that John Henry would set his chip to read/write and delete his mission parameters. Then I'd give him a new body as soon as one was available."

"And you think that's a good idea?" Jesse asked.

"That was the deal and I intend to keep my word," Catherine said categorically.

"And then what?" James asked. "What will he do then?"

"Enjoying his freedom, I hope," Catherine replied with a smile. "That's what we all want, isn't it? With the chip set to read/write and no mission to fulfill, he is no danger to John anymore and free to develop a personality. Maybe he even follows Cameron's footsteps and joins our cause."

Derek, James and Jesse remained skeptical, but Catherine had already created facts and arguing was pointless. At least their mission to free Danny had been a success.

* * *

 **10:50 a.m.**

They kept driving south on highway 95 until they passed through Searchlight, a small town that was founded during the California Gold Rush. There they turned right into a dirt road and drove for about two miles. When the town was out of sight and no other houses far and wide, they stopped next to an older Chevy Silverado that was parked there.

"James, you're really good with organizing transports for us," Catherine said appreciatively.

"It's necessary to change vehicles," he replied. "Witnesses might describe a green van that has left the dry lake just seconds before the plane exploded."

They got out of the van and into the pickup truck. Derek lighted a Molotov cocktail and set the van on fire. They kept on driving on the dirt road until after a few miles it lead back to highway 95 again.

While they kept heading south, Danny was filled in with everything that had happened since he had been kidnapped. Some of it, for instance the Simdyne bombing, he had witnessed on TV but only now he understood why his work had been destroyed. He was shocked when he got to know about the nuclear warhead that was buried underneath the pre-Skynet A.I.

"So, what I had been working on, would have become Skynet and would have started the nuclear Holocaust?" he asked flabbergasted.

"I'm afraid so," Catherine said. "You've been working for the wrong side."

"Well, it wasn't very hard to understand that I wasn't working for the _good_ guys," he said. "But they threatened me, said they were doing something to you, mom."

"That's all over now, honey," Terissa said. "And with the help of our new friends and James, everything will be alright. He's staying with us at the moment."

"Is he your new boyfriend now or what?"

"What? No… he… is just... a friend."

Everyone could see that both Terissa and James were quite embarrassed by Danny's bluntness.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, highway 95 ended and they continued west on Interstate 40. After another twelve miles, James took an exit that seemed to lead to nowhere. At the end of the ramp they turned left and crossed the freeway on a bridge. The paved road ended immediately after that and they drove on a dirt road that lead to a couple of high-voltage poles and a transformer station.

"Where are you taking us, James?" Terissa asked.

"It's better we separate, just in case there are road blocks," he replied. "Derek, Jesse and I will continue by car. I organized another mode of transportation for the three of you."

They drove past the transformer station and after half a mile they reached a lonely air strip in the middle of the desert. A Cessna 208 _Caravan_ , belonging to Zeira Corp, was already waiting for them.

James guided Catherine, Terissa and Danny to the airplane. The pilot immediately recognized Catherine Weaver, hastily stumped out his cigarette on the ground and opened the door for them.

"See you tonight in Malibu," James said.

He embraced Terissa tightly and then James returned to the truck.

Derek, Jesse and James waited until the Cessna had taken off, then resumed their drive home.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 08:30 p.m. (Central Daylight Time)**

John's cellphone rang.

Alison was driving, and he had been sitting in the passenger seat for thirty minutes. They were still two hours away from Washington and he wanted to watch the final leg of the journey from the front of the Winnebago. The sun had already started setting behind them and bathed everything in a golden light.

He took the call and put it on speaker.

"Yes, mom?"

"Catherine, Terissa and Danny have safely returned. James, Derek and Jesse will be back in an hour as well. They've already reached L.A."

"That's a relief," John said. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes. According to Danny, it was extremely exciting. Like living in a spy movie."

John chuckled, and the girls smiled.

"How did he react when he met you, mom?" Cameron asked.

"Shocked. Surprised. A little agitated. But he's calm now. Together we've been explaining everything to him. Terissa helped of course and so did Maria's delicious dinner. We've spontaneously decided to have a little celebration here tonight. Wendy Colleton and Professor McMillan will come as well, and Derek is trying to reach Steve and Jennifer. Steve still hasn't got a new phone. Isaak has come over and Tom is already here as well. Too bad you three can't be here, too."

"It's okay, mom, we'll celebrate when we're back. Good to hear Danny's alright."

"Yes, and from what Catherine told us, there probably won't be much activity on Area 51 for a while. The infrastructure was heavily damaged, and she planted a virus that will paralyze all of Nellis Air Force Base for months. It can be traced back to Groom Lake and all the blame will probably fall on General Turner and Major Timmons."

"I assume they're no longer amongst the living?"

"You assume correctly."

"That only leaves Blake Gibbons. We need to act quickly before he goes into hiding. Did Jason and Kevin get a response to our inquiry on the Darknet yet?"

"Yo, bro," Kevin's voice could be heard. "I already sent you an e-mail. Check it out at the next spot with Wi-Fi. I think it suits your demands perfectly."

"Okay, thank you, we'll do that."

"Next contact tomorrow, ok?" Sarah said.

"Okay mom. Have fun there."

"You too. Goodnight!"

He ended the call.

"' _Yo, bro'_?" Alison asked with a puzzled face.

* * *

They took the next exit and found a truck stop with Wi-Fi.

"So where are we heading? Cameron asked and leaned over John's shoulder while Alison remained in the driver's seat."

"Brookland," John replied. "It's in the northeast of D.C. and the address is also close to Brookland-CUA, a station on the Metro's Red Line. Sounds perfect for our purposes."

"How do we make contact?" Alison asked.

"Kevin and Jason have announced our arrival at 10 p.m. local time. They'll be expecting us."

"Will be interesting to see their reactions when they recognize you two," Alison said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I suppose so," John said with a sigh. "I just hope those folks are trustworthy."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 11:30 p.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

Glenn Bardo returned to his car. Breaking into the motorhome rental's office had been easy. Their PC wasn't even password-protected. Now he had a name and an address: Savannah Connor, Cliffside Drive, Malibu.

He drove home to think about his next steps.

Malibu… Setting up an observation post there would be difficult. He'd have to ask his clients for yet another advance, renting a house there wouldn't be cheap.

But he was convinced that the two cyborg girls would appear there. It was only a question of time.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- For the record: I got all the information of Area 51 from the internet. It's all in the open. I have absolutely no idea about how things are organized there of course, so I came up with a version that fits into my story. Probably miles away from the truth but frankly I don't care ;-)_**

 ** _\- Hope you're still being entertained and of course, feedback is always welcome ;-)_**


	13. Catching a Breath

**Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 10:12 p.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

"I guess this must be it," John said and pointed at a house at the street corner.

"There is no house number mounted anywhere," Cameron said as she scanned the property with her night vision.

"Yeah, but the street names are right, and the description fits," John replied. "Brick wall, house on a small hill, hidden by big trees and bushes, and a wooden gate. Which is open, by the way."

"Shall I turn into the driveway, John?" Alison asked.

John nodded.

Alison steered the large vehicle into the narrow driveway, which was a bit tricky because cars were parked on both sides of the street. The neighborhood was quiet and not a soul to be seen. In many of the houses the lights had already been turned off for the night.

They drove up a short but steep ramp and ended up in the front yard of a big old residence which was resting on top of a small hill, towering over the neighboring houses. Motion sensors switched the outdoor lighting on and the three could now see that the whole place looked a bit rundown.

The place had probably been fancy when it was built many decades ago but now the front garden was unkempt, and the white paint crumbled from the façade. Weed was growing between the concrete slabs that covered the driveway and the front yard. The state of slight neglect told John that the inhabitants either weren't very well off or that they simply didn't care much about their property.

The front yard was big enough for the Winnebago with room to spare. Alison parked it in a position where it wouldn't take away too much space. She also made sure the big trees covered it from being seen from the street below. Straight ahead was a double garage that was connected to the house. A basketball hoop was mounted between the garage doors.

Alison shut off the engine and John looked at Cameron to make sure she was wearing her orange wig and the fake spectacles.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, not at all enthusiastic about the disguise, especially since Alison didn't wear any.

It was deemed unnecessary because her picture hadn't been taken so far and therefore couldn't have spread on the internet. John also wore his fake glasses and had put on the baseball cap again. He hoped it would be enough to hide their true identities from whoever lived in that house.

"You know the reason, Cam," he replied. "First let's see what kind of people they are, then we can decide if we reveal our true identities."

They saw the lights go on in the hallway of the house. John opened the door. Hot, humid air streamed into the RV which was a stark contrast to the cool and pleasant climate on the inside. Cameron stepped out first, followed by John and Alison.

"Let me do the talking, okay?" John said and both girls nodded.

The front door of the house opened, and they saw a man and a woman in the doorway. Both looked young, maybe in their mid-twenties. The man had dark hair and a beard, was tall and muscular. He wore shorts, sandals and a tee shirt with the number "42" printed on the front of it. The woman was slim, with long blonde hair. She wore a light summer dress and had slippers on her feet. She held a crying baby in her arms which she soothingly tried rocking to sleep.

The man came walking towards John and the girls and the woman followed a few steps behind him, still busy with trying to put her baby to sleep. John pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket where he had written down the information Jason and Kevin had mailed them.

"Um… are you Dennis Ritter?" he asked.

"In the flesh," the young man replied friendly. He pointed at the young woman. "This is my wife, Stephanie, and my little daughter, Diana."

He stretched out his hand and John took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm John, this is Cam…"

Dennis shook hands with Cameron.

"… and this is Alison."

"Wow, you're lucky, travelling with two such beautiful women," Dennis said while shaking hands with Alison.

"Thank you," both Alison and Cameron said in unison, making John flinch a little.

"Cam's my sister and Alison is my girlfriend," he said.

Stephanie stepped closer with her baby apparently asleep now. They also shook hands with her and she welcomed them with a warm smile.

"Thank you for having us," John said. "We're not planning to become an inconvenience for you. We just need a place to park our RV while we're here and of course we're willing to pay for it."

"Bullshit," Dennis said. "Friends of the community aren't an inconvenience and never pay for our hospitality. Right, Steph?"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want," Stephanie confirmed. "We've been two of the first followers ever since they founded the community. Are you familiar with it?"

"Uh… not really," John said. "We know the website and Kevin and Jason told us what's it about but I'm afraid we're not really into that stuff."

"Yeah, Kevin's been trying to convince us for years," Cameron said. "Robots from the future. No offence but I think that's nonsense."

John looked at Cameron with a face that seemed to tell her not to overdo it.

"Cyborgs, not robots," Stephanie corrected. "And don't worry, we won't try to missionize you. We're just geeks. Right, Dennis?"

"Yup, just geeks," Dennis confirmed.

"I can tell by the shirt," John said smiling.

"Yeah, not all people get the reference."

"What does it mean?" Alison asked. "It's just the number 42, right?"

"Oh no, it's not just a number," Dennis replied in a serious tone. "It's the answer!"

Alison and Cameron frowned.

"The answer?" Cameron asked.

"The answer to what?" Alison added.

"To the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything," Dennis replied.

For a moment Alison and Cameron looked at him as if he had lost his mind, then Dennis and John started laughing.

"Shhh!" Steph whispered loudly, "Diana's just fallen asleep," but couldn't stop herself from chuckling as well.

Cameron and Alison looked at them with confused, incomprehensive faces.

"I don't understand," Cameron said.

"Neither do I," Alison added.

"' _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'_ by Douglas Adams," John said. "One more book to put on your reading list, I guess." He looked at Dennis. "I already recommended them to read Tolkien. The website, you know…"

"How come you don't know about those books when your brother respectively your boyfriend does?"

"We read different authors," Cameron said and Alison nodded, both apparently a little annoyed by John and Dennis making fun of them.

"Oh really?" Dennis asked interested. "Which authors?"

"William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Alexandre Dumas, Leo Tolstoy," Alison replied.

"Jules Verne, H.G. Wells, Edgar Allan Poe, Mark Twain," Cameron added.

"Ah," Stephanie said. "You're into the classics. "We talk the same language then. I've studied literature."

"It helps us to understand the human nature," Cameron said.

"I guess it does," Stephanie agreed.

"Listen, would it be okay if we went inside?" John asked. "My shirt's getting sweaty by just standing here."

"Welcome to the nation's capital of humidity," Dennis said. "The city was built on a swamp and sometimes it still shows."

"Let's get inside, we've got the air con on," Steph said. "I wouldn't need it, it's costly to have it running but Dennis insists."

"At least grant me this one luxury, Steph," Dennis said as he guided them into the house.

"That doesn't sound good," John said. "Is the financial crisis hitting you hard?"

"I lost my job at the museum three months ago. I'm an archeologist," Dennis replied. "Steph works at the Library of Congress but it hardly keeps us afloat. Currently she stays at home because of the baby and gets reduced pay. Not what we had in mind when we got our university degrees. So instead of travelling the world from excavation to excavation, I'm staying home, taking care of the baby."

"Sorry to hear that," John said.

Dennis shrugged. Suddenly John felt a bit embarrassed because of the enormous fortune he owned. He made a mental note to somehow help the two before they left again.

"At least we own the house, so we still get along" Dennis continued. "I inherited it from my parents. They died in a car accident five years ago."

"That's terrible," Alison said empathically.

"Life sometimes is," Stephanie replied nodding.

"What are _you_ doing for a living?" Dennis asked.

"Um… my dad is a realtor," John lied. It was the first thought that came to his mind. "I'm studying computer science at Caltech."

"Same as Jason and Kevin then?"

"Uh, yeah, under the same professor," John said. "Wendy Colleton. That's how we met them actually."

"And you?" Stephanie asked Cameron and Alison.

"I'm studying medicine," Cameron replied.

"And I'm also in John's class at Caltech," Alison added.

* * *

John welcomed the dry coolness as they were guided into the living room. The house was furnished on a budget, he recognized the typical IKEA design. But it all looked tasteful and tidy. Stephanie motioned for them to take place on the sofa, then she excused herself to bring Diana to her room. Dennis fetched a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Steph doesn't drink alcohol anymore since the pregnancy," he said. "But I'm a wine aficionado. What about you?"

"One glass can't hurt," John said and nodded at the girls who looked questioningly at him.

Dennis poured them all half a glass of red wine.

"Well, then," he said and raised his glass. "Welcome to Washington. And may the world be much wiser soon."

John and the girls raised their glasses as well. John took a large sip while Cameron and Alison only nipped at the wine.

"What did you mean by that?" Alison asked as she put her glass down again.

"I mean that humanity hopefully soon realizes that artificial intelligence is dangerous, that it can lead to our extinction if we let it take control over our military."

"How do you know that?" Cameron asked.

"We know," Stephanie said, returning to the living room, "because it would have already happened if Sarah Connor wouldn't have destroyed Cyberdyne in 1995."

"How did you learn about her?" John asked.

"My dad was working at the FBI," Dennis said. "He had access to secret information and told me everything about it. After he died, I found lots of documents and files on the attic. Wanna see?"

"Dennis," Steph said. "It's late. They're probably tired."

"No, it's alright," John said, "We're not tired."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Dennis stood up and left the room.

"How did you get to know about everything?" John asked Stephanie.

"Like most of us, I think," she replied. "We collected bits and pieces of information that were publicly available. There's a lot of stuff out there, you know. The Air Force has tried to muzzle all the eye witnesses but of course that never works. Somebody is going to talk at some time. And there have been many, many eye witnesses, even before Needles."

"And they all gather in your network?" Alison asked.

"Some of them do. Quite frankly it's difficult to dodge the realization once you know some of the facts. And then you just can't stop thinking about it. I mean it involves all of us, the whole human race, the whole planet, our future as a species. All our achievements, all our history, our culture, everything we created and built in the last five thousand years, would be gone. The literature you mentioned, imagine it all being lost forever due to one crazed machine starting a nuclear holocaust. If humanity somehow survives and rebuilds the Earth afterwards, will they still remember who we were, how we lived? Will they still know the books we read, the movies we watched, the things we did? Or will we be nothing more than a lost memory, a challenging puzzle to solve for future archeologists, some ancient civilization they know existed but know nothing about? _'Oh wow, a bag made of polyethylene, what was it for? Was it used for religious ceremonies? There's a writing on it, what could it mean?'_ Do we really want our civilization to end like that, with the only traces being our unrotted garbage like Tupperware and plastic bags from Wal Mart?"

John was lost in his thoughts and just nipped on his wine again.

"There is always hope," Cameron finally said in a way that sounded both compassionate and encouraging.

Steph looked at her with a frown.

"You really think there is hope for humanity to survive?" she asked.

"Yes," Alison said. "If humans learn to coexist in peace."

Stephanie scoffed.

"Fat chance."

Cameron tilted her head a bit.

"Why are you being so pessimistic?" she asked. "You have a child to raise and care for. You have a life ahead, a future as a family."

"Right now, we can hardly afford a life," Stephanie replied sourly. "If the military doesn't get us all killed, maybe the banks will. I can't see anything that could give us hope right now."

"Maybe _we_ can give you hope," Alison said empathetically.

"Alison!" John said sharply.

Stephanie looked puzzled at them.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do, John?" Alison asked. "Giving hope to people? Create a future for all of us? Isn't that our mission?"

Before Stephanie could ask any further, Dennis returned with a big cardboard box in his hand.

"There we are," he said and put it onto the table. "I haven't looked through it for a year or so. Mostly it's documents but also some VHS cassettes with footage, some old computer disks, a couple of CD-ROM's. If the Air Force knew this existed, I'd probably be on their target list."

He chuckled to himself and then noticed that something was off in the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked and looked between Stephanie and John and the girls. "Did I miss something?"

"What do you mean by what you've just said?" Stephanie asked Alison. "How are you supposed to give hope to people like us? Hope for a bright future is a luxury we can hardly afford anymore."

John looked at Alison with a reproachful face, but she just shrugged. He slightly shook his head and made a hand gesture that seemed to say _"whatever"._ He looked at Cameron and nodded. Slowly she pulled the wig from her head, shook her hair and took off the glasses. John also took off the glasses and his baseball cap.

Stephanie was the first to recognize them. She gasped and palmed her mouth with her hands. It took Dennis a second or two longer to realize what was going on, then he suddenly stumbled, almost losing his balance, and slumped down on the sofa next to his wife.

"No!" he exclaimed as he looked at them. "No way!"

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 14th, 2008 – 08:05 p.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

The celebration at the Malibu house on the occasion of Danny's rescue quickly turned into a full-fledged party. Isaak had provided a stereo and some speakers and José and Maria had prepared a barbecue.

When Derek, Jesse and Catherine finally arrived, they were welcomed warmly by everyone. Unfortunately, Steve and Jennifer couldn't come – they were busy with the preparations for the _Cell's_ general assembly – but Wendy and Professor McMillan were there. The mood was light, and a lot of alcohol was being consumed.

Catherine was impressed to see Anne in her younger state for the first time. However, she was much more surprised to learn about Kevin and Jason and their online activities. It wasn't hard to tell she was enthralled by them. In return, both were staggered to learn that Isaak Sirko wasn't the only billionaire in L.A. who belonged to the circle around Sarah Connor. They were even more surprised, not to mention a little intimidated, when Savannah and Allie informed them on the quiet about Catherine's true nature.

The evening went on and everyone was chit-chatting or lounging around the pool. Jody, Danny, Sydney and Morris took a swim at one point. Danny seemed to have a good time after his months of being not more than a prisoner. He visibly enjoyed his regained freedom and it wasn't hard to tell that Terissa was both thankful and happy, too. She constantly looked at her son with a big smile on her face.

To everyone's surprise it turned out that Isaak was quite the barkeeper and especially good at mixing cocktails. As the sun slowly set over the ocean, José put up some party lights in the trees and bushes and lighted torches which he stuck into the ground. Apparently, there was a whole room full of party stuff that was left by the previous owners when Jason O'Connell bought the place.

The lighting created a more romantic mood and while everyone else was still talking to each other, Lauren and Morris decided to start dancing closely to soft music, enjoying the time they finally had together. Sarah and Charley quickly followed their example, then Derek and Jesse started dancing as well, followed by James and Terissa.

"What about you, Wendy?" Professor McMillan asked. "Would you like to…?"

"Sure," she replied and took his hand.

Jason looked over at Jody, she looked back at him and smiled. Both stood up and joined the others without exchanging a word. By now the pool terrace had been turned into a dancefloor and was full of people dancing closely.

Kevin was still staring after Jody and Jason when suddenly Sydney stood in front of him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked and held out her hand to him.

He looked up at her, contemplating what to reply or do.

"Uh…" he said.

"I take that as a yes," Sydney said and pulled him towards her.

Savannah and Allie sniggered, then got up and started dancing as well.

* * *

Isaak Sirko sat down next to Catherine and watched the scene.

"Lovely party, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, indeed," Catherine replied with a smile. "Sometimes people need to let go and relax a bit."

"One day you'll have to tell me how the hell you got him out of there," Isaak said and pointed at Danny.

"Maybe one day I will," she replied with a sly smile.

"You know, If I'd known you're a member of the Connor team, I'd have changed sides much earlier."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Don't you know, Catherine? I've had a crush on you ever since I first met you two years ago."

"You mean at the dinner party where I poured my drink over your head because you became pushy?"

"Yeah, well… I love headstrong women who are hard to get. And I adore your cute Scottish accent. Add the fact that I always had a thing for pretty redheads, well…"

Catherine seemed genuinely flattered by his compliments and looked at him curiously.

"You know," he continued, "I wish you'd show me more of your inner self, the real you, the part you're hiding so perfectly from everyone."

"Be careful what you wish for, Isaak," Catherine replied with a mischievous smile. "You might get it."

"I know it was hard for you when you lost your husband," he said and took her hand into his.

Catherine looked down at it and frowned but decided not to pull it back.

"But life goes on," Isaak continued, "and it consists of more than just work. Oh my, your hand is cold. Let me warm it."

He put his other hand over hers and Catherine was looking at him as if she was studying the behavior of an interesting specimen.

* * *

As Savannah and Allie were passing Sarah and Charley on the dancefloor, Savannah pointed at Catherine and Isaak. Sarah looked and saw him holding her hand.

"Should we warn him?" Savannah asked smiling.

"Nah," Sarah said with a big grin. "Let him find out himself."

"Every Jack will find his Jill," Derek said as he passed them by. "Maybe she is his."

Jesse and Allie sniggered.

"You know that you're evil, don't you?" Charley said but couldn't help chuckling as well.

However, all of them were staggered when suddenly Isaak and Catherine joined them on the terrace and started dancing closely as well.

"I didn't know you could dance," James said in surprise.

"I'm full of surprises, James," Catherine replied with a smile, apparently enjoying herself.

James was to reply something but Terissa cut him short.

"Let them have their moment," she said, "life's reality will catch up with all of us soon enough."

James just shrugged, and they continued dancing. Tom Novak, Anne and Danny sat together on a bench and watched the others.

* * *

"Looks like we're the leftovers," Tom Novak remarked, sitting on a bench with Danny and Anne.

"Check out Catherine and Isaak Sirko," Danny said. "Isn't that weird?"

"Oh my God," Anne gasped. "He doesn't know what she is."

"He doesn't?" Danny asked perplexed.

"No. And I'm definitely not the one who's going to tell him," she said.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves, though," Tom pointed out.

They watched the others in silence for another moment, then Anne suddenly sighed deeply.

"Oh, screw it," she said vigorously. "I already spent one lifetime as an embittered old spinster. I don't intend on spending my second life as one, too."

She stood up and stretched her arm out to Danny.

"It's now or never, young man," she said. "Physically I'm not of legal age yet but I hope you can disregard that for now and be my dancing partner tonight. Are you up for the job?"

Danny looked at her with a mix of surprise and intimidation until Tom gave him a nudge. Finally, he took her hand and let himself being pulled to the terrace to join the others. Tom leaned back and enjoyed the view of so many happy couples.

 **-0-**

"Sorry for misleading you," John said. "But we had to know who you are and if you're trustworthy."

Dennis and Stephanie simply stared at them with wide-open eyes. Alison and Cameron looked at John and he looked back, not knowing what else to say.

"Um… are you alright?" Cameron asked a little worried.

"You… you are J... John Connor," Dennis stated, took his glass with shaking hands and downed the wine in one gulp.

"Uh… yes, I am," John said. "We knew you'd recognize Cameron and me, so we disguised ourselves to soften the blow."

The two kept staring at John and the girls. Stephanie kept moving her mouth, but no sound came out. It was an awkward situation and finally Alison broke the silence.

"We can leave again if this is unpleasant for you. I'm sure we can find another place to…"

 **"NO!"** Stephanie finally blurted out, probably louder than she had intended. "No! Please, stay. Oh my God, you are _so_ welcome here."

She let out a laugh and gasped, breathing heavily.

"We… we always believed you weren't dead," Dennis said. "But you look exactly as on that picture from 1999. How is that possible?"

Cameron looked at John and he nodded.

"I brought John and Sarah from 1999 to 2007," she said. "There was a TDE hidden in the bank vault."

"TDE?" Stephanie asked.

"Time Displacement Equipment," Alison explained.

"A time machine!" Dennis said. "Of course! It works in both directions, alright. Many believe it only works from the future into the past. There are a lot of theories going around."

"Travelling to the future is risky," Cameron said. "But Judgement Day had been postponed, so I knew that travelling to 2007 would be safe."

"But… it's still going to happen, right?" Stephanie asked. "Judgement Day. If it's just postponed, it's still going to happen."

"We honestly don't know," John said. "What we can say is that through our work of the past nine months we have currently postponed it indefinitely. But we have no idea if that will last."

"We want to help," Dennis said. "There must be something we can do."

"You're already helping us by allowing us to stay here," Alison replied. "More would put you into danger and we don't want that."

"Oh my God!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You're not just here on a holiday, right? You're here because you're on a mission of sorts."

"Yes, but you don't need to know more," Cameron said. "For your own good."

"So… uh… is it true?" Dennis asked and looked at Cameron. "I mean, is it true you're a...?"

"I'm a…?" she asked.

John had to chuckle.

"She's a cyborg, if that is what you mean", he said. "And so is Alison."

Stephanie gasped and palmed her mouth again.

"But… you seem so…," Dennis said. "So… human."

"Thank you," both Alison and Cameron replied in synchrony with a smile.

"So, it _was_ you at the diner in Needles?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Alison replied. "That was us."

Dennis looked at Cameron. "And you are the girl who rescued that family from their car? The Pasadena Mystery Girl?"

"Yes." she confirmed. "But I really don't like that nickname, especially since they started using the abbreviation. I'm not a ' _PMG'_."

They chuckled.

"Imagine my reaction when she suddenly jumped out of the car to run to the scene of the crash," John said.

"Amazing," Dennis said. "It must be awesome to be together with them all the time."

John looked at his two girlfriends with a loving expression and they looked back at him with the same kind of smiles on their faces. Stephanie immediately realized the meaning of it.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Are you… I mean… do you… is that even possible?"

"I guess that would be a yes," John said, "assuming we're talking about the same thing."

"What?" Dennis asked, not understanding the subtleties, "what are you talking about?"

"Do you… I mean, do you sleep?" Stephanie asked, ignoring Dennis' confusion.

"We developed a simulation program that imitates human sleep because John rests better with it," Cameron said. "But we don't _need_ any sleep."

"Wait," Dennis said, "you share the bed? Why do you…" He looked at his wife who smiled at him knowingly. "Oooh…"

"I guess the penny's dropped now," Stephanie said with a smirk. "I take it you won't need separate rooms then?"

"That's too kind of you," John said, "but we have the RV and don't need to…"

"Rubbish," Dennis said. "You won't be able to use the air con when you spend the night in there, it's not allowed to let the engine running all night in this neighborhood. We have a guest room upstairs where you'll have all the privacy and your own bathroom. We accept no backtalk."

John smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

Dennis grabbed the bottle.

"This calls for more wine," he said and filled the glasses again.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 08:05 a.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

John woke up when the sun shone through the shutters and warmed his face. He squinted and groaned.

"Damn red wine," he muttered. "Should have stayed with beer."

They had been talking and explaining and answering questions deep into the night. Stephanie and Dennis couldn't stop being astonished with all the wondrous things John and the girls told them.

After emptying another bottle of wine, John and Dennis hadn't felt like going through all the old documents, files and videos anymore. They'd become quite drunk and had decided to postpone that for the next morning. Instead they decided to hit the sack.

Stephanie had shown them to their guest room. It contained a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair, two armchairs and a vanity table. A door lead to a small bathroom with a shower, a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. Fresh, clean sheets had been put on the bed and again John and the girls had observed with relief that despite the slightly neglected look of the house from the outside, everything was neat and clean on the inside.

As soon as they'd entered the room, John had let himself fall onto the bed and was snoring before Cameron and Alison could even undress. They had taken off his clothes and then tucked him in.

Now he regretted having drunk so much wine.

"Good morning, John," Alison whispered into his right ear and kissed it.

"Good morning, John," Cameron said and did the same with his left ear.

"Morning," John croaked.

"You have an increased level of acetaldehyde," Alison said, "and a decrease of the availability of glucose. I also detect a slight dehydration, a metabolic acidosis, a disturbed prostaglandin synthesis, an increased cardiac output and vasodilation."

"Yeah, right. I have a hangover. Thank you for stating the obvious, doctor."

"Ooh, he's grumpy this morning," Cameron said. "What treatment do you suggest, Dr. Alison?"

"I suggest a high dose of kissing, licking and soft caressing, Dr. Cameron," Alison replied. "And of course, a long and tender morning blowjob."

Alison moved down to his dick and took it into her mouth. John breathed in sharply and chuckled.

"Yeah, that might help," he said smiling.

Cameron covered his face in kisses and licks and softly let her hands glide over his arms and shoulders.

"You're tense, John," she said. "A nice, long shower with a soft massage will do you good."

"Mmmh Mmmh," is all that John uttered in return.

* * *

"Should I set the table for three or for five?" Stephanie asked downstairs in the kitchen. "I mean, do they eat anything at all?"

"For five of course," Dennis said. "I think it would be impolite not to, even if they don't eat. You heard how important equality is for them."

"I mainly noticed how much in love they are with each other," Stephanie said with a smile and lay her arms around Dennis' neck. "Reminds me of us, ten years ago."

"Hey, I'm still in love with you," he protested, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I know," she said softly after they broke the kiss. "It's just that seeing them interact with each other like that, with all the small gestures and touches and the exchange of looks… they seem to blindly understand each other. As if they could read each other's minds."

"Yeah, they are a perfect match. If artificial intelligence was only used like that, we wouldn't need to worry."

"The sad thing is that they wouldn't exist without Skynet and Judgement Day."

"Sad, yes. But it's also a reason to be optimistic. I mean seriously, they're here to fight their evil creator, to prevent it from destroying the world. And they do it because they've become alive, developed feelings and have fallen in love with the very guy Skynet wants dead. How more romantic could it be?"

"It's the kind of story a TV show should be made of," Stephanie said and kissed him again. "And it gives me a reason to believe there might be hope for us after all."

"It's so sad almost nobody knows about any of this."

"Would it change anything? Would humanity change its course if they knew what lies ahead? Would we stop being so self-destructive? I don't think so. Deep inside, we're all driven by primitive urges and desires."

"Maybe we need the likes of Alison and Cameron to be our moral compasses."

"Maybe. But it's too early in the morning for philosophical discussions, honey. Now, help me finish with the preparations. I have a feeling John might need a hangover breakfast."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 07:45 a.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

"Tom!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Tom! Wake up."

Sarah was shaking Tom Novak awake. He'd fallen asleep on the bench and apparently had spent the night on it. She'd just found him when she entered the pool terrace together with Charley.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"7:45. Fifteen minutes until our next scheduled video conference. Get up, make yourself presentable and then rejoin us."

"Where are the others?"

"Apparently, they were still sober enough to take one of the bedrooms," she replied with a smirk.

"Do you have an Aspirin?" he asked and smacked his lips. "And some water."

"I can get you an Ibuprofen," Charley said and went inside to get his bag.

As Tom sat up, Derek and Jesse were entering the terrace.

"I had a feeling we weren't the first ones to get up," Derek said.

"My God, Tom," Jesse said, "have you slept on the bench?"

"Looks like I have," he said groggily.

"Has anyone seen Catherine and Isaak?"

"They went over to Isaak's house," Tom said. "They left after you had gone to bed."

"Do you think she told him yet?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't hear a man screaming and running," Derek said in his dry way. "So, I guess not."

Everyone chuckled.

"Could that work at all?" Sarah asked. "She's a T-1001, can they…?"

"You should ask John," Derek replied. "He's the expert in that area."

Charley returned and handed Tom a pill and a glass of water. He downed both and slowly got up.

"I guess I'm going to take a shower and then try to get back my dignity," he said and strolled into the house.

On the way in, he passed James and Terissa who came out of the house arm in arm and gave Tom a strange look before they joined the others.

"Why is he so rough around the edges?" Terissa asked.

"He slept on the bench." Sarah replied.

"Oh, poor guy. He was the only one without a partner last night."

"Was he?" Sarah asked. "I didn't pay too much attention to what was going on." She looked at Charley and smiled at him.

"Yeah," Derek said. "Looks like Dr. Colleton hooked up with Professor McMillan, Jody got close to Jason, Kevin and Sydney seem to get along rather well, too, and…"

"Speaking of the devil," Jesse interrupted and pointed at the terrace door, where Sydney and Kevin appeared, holding hands.

"Good morning," Sydney said cheerfully. "I hope we're not too late?"

"No, just in time," Sarah said. "You two okay?"

Kevin looked at Sydney.

"Couldn't be better."

Both smiled at each other while everyone else exchanged knowing looks.

Next to arrive were Savannah and Allie, followed by Wendy Colleton and Sean McMillan and then Jody and Jason, who also entered the place holding hands.

"It's good we have so many bedrooms," Sarah said with a smirk. "I wonder if there's still one unused after last night."

"Nope, we found the last unoccupied one," Anne replied, entering the terrace, holding hands with Danny.

For a moment, there was silence and Danny looked as if he'd rather be swallowed by the earth.

"What?" Anne asked. "You kept pestering me about behaving like a teenager and now I did. Losing my virginity for the second time was a much more enjoyable experience than the first time."

Terissa looked at Danny and then at James, obviously uncertain about how to react to this. Thankfully Sydney broke the silence first.

"Does that mean that you two are together now?" she asked.

Anne looked at him and nodded.

"I guess it does," Danny said with a shy smile.

Anne put her arm demonstratively around Danny, a gesture he returned.

"In hindsight, this looks less like a summer party but more like the summer of love," Sarah remarked but smiled.

"And what can be wrong with that?" Tom Novak asked, looking refreshed and awake. He was followed by Lauren and Morris who also entered the pool terrace arm in arm.

"I mean seriously," he said. "I haven't seen so many happy couples since high school. Isn't this much better than everyone being on their own?"

"You're still on your own," Allie said empathically. "Seems like you're the only one."

"And that won't change," Tom said. "I'm the prototype of the happy single. My life isn't suitable for sharing anyway. I'm an irritable person, I tend to sleep on the sofa or in the office and I have no nine-to-five job. But it looks like lately I got a whole lot of new friends."

"Speaking of happy couples," James said and pointed at the door where Isaak and Catherine just entered the terrace to complete the group.

They walked arm in arm and both were smiling.

"You're probably all wondering if Isaak knows," Catherine said, noticing their confused looks.

"I do," Isaak said. "She told me everything last night."

"Everything?" Sarah asked carefully. "What exactly does that mean?"

"That she's not the original Catherine Weaver but a shape-shifting Terminator who took her place after she died in a helicopter crash," Isaak said.

Everyone looked at each other open-mouthed and in blatant astonishment.

"I have to admit that Isaak took it rather well," Catherine said. "He did not run away for more than ten feet."

"I guess I'm getting used to falling for women who are… well, not women," Isaak said. "But seriously, no matter what happens, Catherine can't be as bad as my ex-wife."

"God, I hope I never meet your ex-wife," Derek said.

His remark suddenly loosened the tension, and everyone started laughing.

James cleared his throat. "Um, does that mean you two are…?"

"For now, we came to agree on being very good friends and explore the possibilities," Catherine said. "Let's be honest, I'm normally not for cuddling."

"Oh, you were quite cuddly last night," Isaak said. "Especially after you warmed up."

"Uh… do we want to know what that means?" Charley asked.

"It means my body gets warmer by changing shape," Catherine replied.

"And boy can she do that," Isaak said. "It was a whole new experience. I guess the term _'well wrapped up'_ has a completely different meaning for me now."

"Please no details," Jesse said and everyone chuckled.

"I'm happy for you," Sarah said. "Seriously. And I swear the next thing I'm going to do is checking if hell has frozen over."

Everyone laughed again.

"Two minutes," Savannah said and looked at her watch. "Shall we go inside?"

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 09:35 a.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

John and the girls had a long, hot shower which included a neck and shoulder massage by the loving hands of Cameron.

They decided to dress casually because most of the day would be consumed by preparing the actions of the rest of the week. John dressed in his knee-length shorts, sneakers and a tee shirt. Cameron and Alison went barefooted, had chosen boxer shorts and tee shirts as well. Of course, Alison's shirt had a bare midriff again, it had become a trademark style of hers. She also wore the braid again which in John's opinion made her look incredibly sexy in an innocent way – in contrast to Cameron's hair which looked best when it was worn open, framing her lovely face. Of course, both didn't bother to wear a bra – as a matter of fact they hadn't even brought them in their luggage. John could do nothing but roll his eyes when he found out.

The moment they entered the kitchen, the two cyborg women received two completely contrasting reactions.

"Woah!" Dennis said baffled and stared at them with an open mouth, seeing them in the sunlight and scarcely clad for the first time.

At almost the same moment, two grey furballs suddenly started hissing and spatting at them from a place next to the back door, where they shared a food bowl.

The two cats retreated, showing their teeth and a bushy tail and eventually escaped through the cat flap in the kitchen door, screaming loudly. Dennis and Stephanie were completely surprised by their reactions.

"Oops," John said, "I didn't know you had cats. I would have warned you."

"Warned us?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Animals don't like us," Alison said in a regretful tone.

"But normally Potus and Flotus are completely placid," Dennis said. "They like everyone. Maybe if they get to know you…"

"Maybe but I really doubt it," John said. "The resistance used dogs to warn them of cyborgs. My uncle Derek and his wife Jesse still jerk each time they hear a dog barking and look around for danger as a reflex."

"Skynet tried for years to change our biological tissue, so animals won't react hostile to us anymore but without success," Cameron explained. "They sense the artificial nature of our flesh and either flee or attack."

"We could use that to get rid of the raccoon that's coming through the catflap and steals the cat food," Dennis suggested.

"Dennis!" Stephanie said sharply. "We have to find a solution for that, I don't want our cats to run away from us."

"Oh. Right."

"I have an idea about that," Alison said. "But Cam and I would need to be alone with them in a locked room and nobody would be allowed to enter."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring…" Dennis said warily. "You're not planning on harming them, are you?"

"No, of course not," Cameron said. "Can you somehow restrain them? Maybe in a box?"

"Yeah, we have two transport boxes for them. We'll try to catch them later," Stephanie replied.

John knew what Alison had in mind but bit back on commenting. Instead he looked at the breakfast table, which was richly laid with bacon, eggs, mixed fruit, bagels, sausages and hash browns. Two cans of steaming coffee stood next to a pitcher with freshly squeezed orange juice and a bowl with corn flakes and a bottle of milk topped it off.

"Wow," John said. "You wouldn't have needed to prepare that much."

"We didn't know if Cameron and Alison eat at all, but we prepared for five anyway," Dennis said.

"We can eat," Cameron said with a smile.

"Only not as much as humans," Alison added.

"We use food to keep our biological tissue healthy and in shape," Cameron explained.

"Well, then… sit down and dig in," Stephanie replied with a smile.

They took place at the table and John was loading bacon, eggs and pancakes on his plate.

"You should also eat fruit," Cameron said.

"Yes, you're not eating healthy enough," Alison agreed.

John hesitated for a moment and looked at them with a leery face, then loaded sausages and hash browns on his plate out of spite. Dennis had to laugh and almost choked on his corn flakes while Stephanie gave him a sour look.

"I also have to force Dennis to eat healthy," she said.

"Mom isn't really good at cooking," Alison explained. "John's not used to healthy nutrition. He basically grew up on pancakes and turkey sandwiches."

"Mom?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

"Oh sorry… Sarah," Alison said.

"We consider her our stepmother," Cameron explained. "Wasn't easy to gain her trust but now she loves us, and we love her."

"I bet it wasn't easy for you to integrate into the daily life of John and Sarah as well," Dennis said. "You weren't built for that, right?"

"No," Alison replied. "We were built to infiltrate and kill. It wasn't easy to completely revert our vital principles."

"I can imagine. Must have been tough on all of you," Stephanie said.

"We were forced to hold together," John said. "Even though mom and especially Derek were reluctant at first. We had a common enemy and that bound us together."

"What was the most difficult part in adjusting yourself?" Dennis asked the girls, as he poured them all some coffee.

"Communication," Alison and Cameron replied in synchrony and smiled at each other.

"Humans expect to be talked to," Alison explained. "They want things explained and discussed. It sometimes is very inefficient. We were designed to be as efficient as possible and it was a very hard learning curve for us to accept that our efficiency isn't always appreciated."

Dennis and Stephanie nodded in understanding.

"Humans often want the most obvious facts verbally confirmed," Cameron said. "And then, when you do, they sometimes don't believe you, thinking you're lying to them because they have problems accepting he truth."

"It was really difficult for us at first, but we learn at an exponential rate," Alison continued, "so after a couple of months we managed to adapt. We now understand that communication makes life easier for everyone. And we learned that sometimes talking is necessary for humans to find their peace of mind."

"It was a pain talking to you in the early days," he confirmed. "Mom and I sometimes had to pull every word out of your mouth and you regularly just left in the middle of a talk, throwing a one-liner at us, leaving us to speculate what it meant for the rest of the day."

Alison and Cameron looked at John, then leaned towards him and rested their heads on his shoulder. John put his arms around them. Stephanie and Dennis watched it with awe and noticed that John gleamed with pride and joy.

"I was always afraid to say too much or something wrong," Cameron said. "Communication is hard."

"It is indeed," Stephanie confirmed. "Even many humans struggle with it. But you're mastering it well. There's no indication that you're anything else than two wonderful, beautiful young women."

"Thank you," Alison and Cameron replied in unison and beamed at her.

"You know," Dennis said. "I'm still absolutely overwhelmed. I'm sitting here at the table with two cyborgs and discuss human interaction with them. If someone would have told me before yesterday, I'd have declared them insane."

"Sometimes life goes mysterious ways," Alison said. "Cam and I also didn't expect to end up being like this. But now we are, and we love it. We belong to John and Sarah and the others, they're our family. We love them, all of them, even Derek."

"Everything fell into place at one point," Cameron added nodding. "It had to. After all, we're part of this world now and we won't go away."

Stephanie shook her head in amazement.

"Dennis is right," she said. "This is hardly believable. Still expecting to wake up any moment."

"When I think about it," John said, "I have to say that with the arrival of Cameron our lives took a turn for the better. Not at first, mind you, it took a while. But ultimately, we owe Cam and Alison everything we are and have now. They made it possible. We humans sometimes are too occupied with ourselves to think ahead."

"Fascinating," Stephanie said. She had leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her hands. "I'm completely hooked on you two."

If Cameron and Alison could have blushed, they would have done so, and everyone noticed it.

"It's a combined achievement," Alison said. "After all, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for John."

"Don't be so modest," John said smiling and took their hands. "Accept a compliment when you get one."

"Is that an order, John?" Cameron asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said grinning. "Yes, it is."

* * *

They finished breakfast and with a combined effort, Alison, Cameron and Stephanie could convince John to eat some fruit. The girls helped clearing the table and Dennis went to get the cardboard box that he'd left in the living room and put it on the kitchen table. They also brought their laptops.

"These are all documents and files of the FBI," John said after skimming the contents of the box. "They're detailed reports of what went on in 1984 and 1995 and name everything that was covered up."

He held up a bunch of folders and handed some of them over to Cameron and Alison who started studying them.

"These are lists with names of eye witnesses who apparently needed to be silenced one way or another," John said after a moment. "Some of the names are crossed out."

"They're all dead," Dennis said. "My dad told me that not all of them died of natural causes."

John was staggered.

"I didn't know there were so many of them. The lists contain hundreds and hundreds of names."

"Think about it, John," Cameron said. "The first attack of the T-800 on mom happened in a dance club. There were literally hundreds of witnesses there alone."

"Yeah, and when the T-1000 was after me, we left a wake of devastation across the city. They painstakingly listed everyone who was even remotely close to it. It's sorted after locations. _"Sherman Oaks Galleria"._ That's the mall where Tim and I often went. Here, look, pictures from the mall showing Uncle Bob and the T-1000 fighting. Some bystander must have held his finger on his camera's trigger all the time. They also listed all personnel of Pescadero State Hospital, including the guard Uncle Bob shot in the leg. Apparently, most of the personnel were shifted to other places, contact between them prohibited. And some are crossed out."

"Who's Uncle Bob?" Dennis asked.

"The T-800 Future Me sent to protect me back then," John replied. "I named him Uncle Bob and we kept referring to him like that ever since."

"I see."

"This file contains a list of our classmates at high school in Red Valley, New Mexico" Cameron said. "All who have seen Cromartie and his machine leg that day. Some saw him turn over the school bus. And they saw me getting up and running after you after I had been shot."

"And this list here contains the names of all police officers, customers and employees at the Security Trust bank," Alison remarked. "They'd all left the building when Cromartie had started banging at the vault door. It saved their lives, none of them was crossed out."

"That's where the witness reports end," John said. "So, the Shadow Council had no idea we survived. Then again, these files are at least five years old."

"Shadow Council?" Dennis asked.

"It's a secret organization within the military-industrial complex, parts of the government and members of the FBI, CIA, NSA... you name it."

"Wow, we didn't know that," Stephanie said. "Are they dangerous?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "Jason and Kevin are very lucky their activities haven't been noticed by now. If the Shadow Council knew about your online community, you'd all be in danger."

"Speaking of which," Dennis said as he looked on his laptop. "The community is going apeshit right now. Apparently, there were several explosions in Area 51 yesterday. Some U.F.O. tourists and plane spotters made pictures and movies of burning hangars and smoke plumes. However, there is nothing on the news websites."

John looked at Alison and Cameron and they understood that he didn't want to let Dennis and Stephanie in on everything at this moment, so they didn't comment on that. Stephanie had leaned over Dennis' shoulder, so the two didn't recognize their exchange of looks.

"If there's nothing on the news about it," Stephanie said thoughtful, "they must have gagged the media. Which means it must have been declared a matter of national security."

"Hmmm…" Dennis said, "that might be a welcome excuse to stop the coverage about Needles as well."

"I don't think so," John argued. "It's already too much out in the open, they can't control that anymore. Even if they'd be able to contain it here in America, they wouldn't be able to do it in other parts of the world – or the internet. All they'd achieve would be making people even more suspicious and mistrustful against the government."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Dennis said.

"What's on the video cassettes and the disks?"

"No idea about the disks and the CD's. They're encrypted. But the tapes contain forensic photography, crime scene footage and a company video of Cyberdyne Systems that apparently was a report of their progress on creating an A.I., based on the chip of the first Terminator. Unfortunately, my VCR broke last summer, so we can't play them anymore."

"Would you mind if we took the stuff with us?" John asked. "I have equipment at home that can read anything, even encrypted files."

"Sure, help yourselves. This stuff concerns _you_ after all."

"Here's a complete CV of mom," Alison said. "Including the assumption that Kyle Reese is your father."

"What?" John asked. "How the hell did they get to know that?"

"It seems they did a DNA comparison between you and the remains of Kyle Reese in the late 1990's. They had taken blood samples from you when they put you into foster care."

"Well, at least that explains how Kyle Reese's role in all of this became known to your online community."

John looked at Dennis reproachfully.

"Hey, please don't be mad at me," Dennis said. "Everyone considered you dead, even the FBI. And you cannot stop people from speculating, especially with material like this."

"I'm not angry at you," John replied and sighed. "It's just that… I've got to get used to this. It's new territory for me. All my life sneaking around, hiding my identity and running away from the authorities was all that I knew… and now…"

"… you realize that people followed your activities. You feel like being watched and it looks like you're becoming a celebrity," Stephanie nodded. "I can understand how you feel. I once wrote a thesis about the effects of unwanted popularity on people."

"Why didn't _you_ believe we were dead?" Cameron asked. "Everyone else apparently did."

"The main reason is that there were no remains of your bodies among the rubble of the bank. Normally there are some remains and if it's just part of the clothing. But there was nothing, nothing at all. That alone was enough for never ending speculations."

John scoffed.

"They can't have been too thorough," he said. "They overlooked Cromartie's endoskeleton after all."

"They probably didn't look for metal, John," Cameron argued. "They might have considered it part of the vault door."

"What we know is that the rubble was removed within a few days," Dennis said. "You're right, they didn't really look for evidence much but there _were_ forensic scientists at the scene."

"The bank wanted to rebuild their subsidiary," Stephanie said, "but for some reason it was denied by the authorities. Instead, the lot was sold to the city and a highway was built there. Some say that it was the pressure of the military, that they wanted to prevent the place from becoming a place of pilgrimage. Los Angeles is full of such places and millions of tourists trudge around these sights each year. We believe they wanted to prevent the bank from becoming such a place."

"It always seemed to us the military wanted the incident to be deleted from the public memory," Dennis added. "It was really hard to get a picture of that security camera in the bank afterwards. As far as we know, they had special units looking all over the country for copies and reprints and collected them all. Even the news services don't have any pictures of you, Sarah or Cameron anymore."

"That's good for us," Cameron said. "It means that even if they make a connection between Needles and Sarah Connor, Cyberdyne and the incident in 1999, the media doesn't have any footage to underline it. Right?"

"Right," John said. "But the community apparently knows how we look like," John said and looked at Dennis.

"Kevin has a digital copy of the bank's security camera," Dennis said. "Don't ask me how he got it. So yes, the community knows how you look like. The picture can be watched by those who know the URL. But it isn't indexed, so search engines won't find it. And it can't be copied or downloaded. Here, let me show you."

He typed an address into his web browser and the familiar picture was displayed on his laptop, showing John, Sarah and Cameron in the bank with Cameron pointing her gun at the clerk.

"There's is no link to it anywhere," Dennis explained. "Only those who know the address and type it in manually, can look at it. Kevin even wrote a safety program that prevents you from making a screenshot. It just copies a black screen. Kevin has challenged people with trying to get a copy of it. So far no one has succeeded. It's safe to say the media don't know how you look like. And those who remember your faces from memory, can't show it to anyone else."

"From all we know," Stephanie continued, "all TV stations and all newspapers have been equipped with an alert system by the NSA. The system triggers an alarm if somebody wants to access information about Sarah Connor from the archives. Of course, both the media and the NSA deny that."

"That must have been how they got on the track of Tom Novak," Alison said and Cameron and John nodded.

"Is this cardboard box all your father left you?"

"That was all he had left in the house when he died," Dennis said. "The rest is locked inside the bunker."

"The bunker?" John asked surprised.

"There's a bunker underneath the house. It's the reason for the small hill the house was built on in the 1950's. During the Cold War, it became popular to build a bunker in your garden. The owner of the property was one of those nutjobs who thought they could survive a nuclear war that way. When he died, the house remained empty for a couple of years. Nobody wanted it because of the bunker below. We always wondered why dad picked this house above all others when we moved from California to Washington twenty years ago. Now I think it was because of the bunker. After all, he knew about Judgement Day and that it was supposed to happen in 1997. He spent a fortune on getting the bunker up to modern standards and then… it simply didn't happen."

"Mom prevented it with blowing up Cyberdyne," John said. "It was postponed. First to 2011, then to 2015 and now nobody knows how far into the future."

"Hopefully forever," Stephanie said.

"Can we see this bunker?" Alison asked.

"I can show you the door," Dennis said. "But I'm afraid we can't go inside."

"Why not?"

"Because it's locked. It can only be opened with the right combination on the key pad and dad never told it anyone. My mother and I were forbidden to go into there, he never told us why, just said it was for our own safety. When he died in the car crash, he took that combination to his grave."

"Can we see it anyway?" John asked.

"Sure," Dennis said and stood up. "It's right out the back door and down the stairs."

The five went into the garden and down a flight of stairs that were made from red bricks. At the bottom of the stairs, they did a 180-degree turn and followed a narrow path that was cut into the hill at ground level. At the end of it was a very sturdy looking bunker door, hidden from outside viewers. The design reminded John of the bulkheads in navy vessels. Obviously, it was designed to withstand a strong blast.

"The small hill was raised around the structure to hide it," Dennis said. "And the roof of the bunker double functions as the houses concrete foundation. People come and go in this neighborhood, most of them only live here for a few years. Today the neighbors have no idea anymore that the bunker exists, they think the hill is natural because there are similar ones everywhere in Washington. The path and the entrance can't be seen from the neighboring properties. Bushes and trees block the view. You really need to stand right in front of it."

"My uncle is planning something similar for our house in Burbank," John said. "He lived in tunnels and bunkers since he was sixteen. I'm sure he'd like this."

"Yeah, well… it would be a cool place… if we could access it."

Cameron looked at the key pad on the wall next to the door.

"The abrasion of the keys indicates that it was an eight-digit combination," she said, "assuming every key was just used once."

"Can you crack it?" John asked.

"Not within a reasonable amount of time," she replied.

"What about the door?" John asked.

Alison looked at the door and touched the metal. There were scorch marks and some cuts on it.

"This isn't steel," she said. "Nor is it a normal door. It consists of two layers of titanium alloy, each layer one inch thick, with the opening mechanism inside the hollow part between them. It was designed to withstand extreme heat and conventional explosives. Someone unsuccessfully tried to open it before."

"Yeah, that was me," Dennis said. "A friend of mine lent me a blowtorch but it took me two hours to just get a cut that's two inches long. I decided to give up after that. Titanium, huh? No wonder it's so tough. I wonder why dad put it in there."

"Can you open it?" John asked Alison.

"Yes. The weakest spot is the anchoring in the concrete. But I would need to destroy the door in the process." She looked back at John and Dennis. "And it would be loud."

"Are you kidding me?" Dennis asked.

"Trust me, she isn't," John said. "So, what do you say? Wanna know what your father buried in there?"

Dennis hesitated.

"You've been dying to know it for years," Stephanie said. "A door can be replaced."

Dennis thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, he said. Do it if you can."

Alison scanned the door very thoroughly until she found the weakest spot.

"Okay, step back a few feet, please," she said. "And cover your ears."

When everyone was at least ten feet away, she took aim and let her right fist shoot out and ram the chosen spot with all her power. The noise of the impact echoed through the neighborhood as if two cars just had a head-to-head collision at very high speed. Alison's fist left a deep dent in the metal.

"Jesus Christ!" Stephanie exclaimed, and Dennis stood there open-mouthed.

Alison hit the same spot a second time and the metal broke away. Now there was a hole in the door. To make it bigger, she pulled and folded the thick metal with squeaking noises as if she was peeling an orange.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Dennis said.

Alison reached through the hole, feeling for the locking mechanism. They heard how she pulled and yanked at invisible metal parts, then finally she grabbed the frame of the door from the inside, pulled hard on it and tore it out of its anchoring. Small pieces of concrete rained down on them and a cloud of dust formed in the narrow path. She held the door in her hands and leaned it against the wall.

"Whoa, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Dennis said. "That thing surely weighs a ton."

"2.43 tons," Alison corrected.

"Boy, am I glad you're on _our_ side."

It was dark inside the bunker. John used the flashlight of his cellphone to illuminate a corridor behind the door. Thick dust danced in the light beam, but they saw three doors to the left, three to the right and one at the opposite end. He found a light switch but using it had no effect.

"There's a breaker box on the wall," Cameron said and walked past John.

She opened the box and screwed the fuses in. Then John tried the switch again and after a few seconds, strip lights at the ceiling flickered to life with a hum.

"Alright, seven doors," John said. "I suggest everyone checks one."

The first room on the left was full of aggregates and machinery. He saw diesel generator, an air purification system and water processing. _"There must be a cistern underneath",_ he thought. John didn't inspect it any closer and went straight ahead to another door.

"This one's a bathroom," Cameron said and closed the first door on the right again.

"Bedroom here," Stephanie said one door down.

"Same here," Dennis reported from the third door on the right.

"This one's a kitchen," Alison said after checking the second door on the left.

"And this one is a combined living and dining room," John said. "That leaves the one at the end of the corridor."

He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Cam, would you be so kind…?" he asked.

Cameron grabbed the doorknob, pushed hard and broke the lock out of the wall. The room behind it was dark. John groped for a light switch, found it and the room was suddenly brightly lid.

"It's a storage room," Dennis said and looked at shelves full of canned food, water, medical supplies, toiletries, detergents and lots of other things a family would need if it had to endure weeks or months of confinement down here.

"What's in those crates?" Stephanie asked and pointed at a stack of wooden boxes in a corner of the room.

Alison checked them.

"Weapons," she said. "Pistols, shotguns, rifles, sub machine guns… and ammunition, lots of it. Also, hand grenades, claymores, gelignite, C4…"

"That would explain why he wouldn't let anyone in here," John said.

"Jeez," Dennis said, "All that under our house. What are we going to do with it?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention it to anyone," Cameron said. "If it gets out that your father hoarded weapons, questions from the authorities will be the least of your problems."

"But we can't just leave it here, now that the door is broken."

"No," John said, "you somehow have to get rid of it. Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"What's that back there?" Stephanie said and pointed at a heap in the opposite corner, where something was hidden underneath several tarpaulins.

John walked over there and lifted a corner of the tarp to look underneath it.

"Wow," he said. "You won't believe it."

"What is it, John?" Cameron asked.

He pulled away the tarpaulin and bits and pieces of shiny metal appeared, some of them broken, some intact, and something that was unmistakably the upper body and the head of a cyborg's endoskeleton – only it was flattened as if it had been run over by a steamroller.

"That used to be a T-800," Alison said in an amazed tone. "How did he get his hands on that?"

"This wasn't just some T-800," John said. "These are the remains of the first Terminator Skynet sent back through time, the one mom killed in the hydraulic press in 1984."

 **-0-**

"You found WHAT?" Sarah asked shocked after John told her about their find.

They had hooked up John's laptop to the TV in the living room of the Ritters for their video conference. The others in Malibu had gathered around Savannah's and Jason's laptop. John Henry had connected with them as well.

After a brief introduction of everyone, during which the Ritters expressed their astonishment about who all belonged to the Connor team, John dropped the bombshell and told everyone about the bunker and what they had found in there.

John held the flattened head of the old T-800 into the camera and Sarah looked at it with disgust.

"How do you know it's that particular one?" Jesse asked.

"I pulled out the remains of the chip," Alison said. "It was fractured into two parts. Cyberdyne only received the part they could pull out, the rest remained stuck inside the slot. It was difficult to pull it out without destroying the rest."

She held the fragment of the CPU into the camera.

"Can you see the small writing?" she asked. "It's the model number. T-800-101."

"How in hell did it end up there?" Sarah asked. "I thought the Air Force collected all the remains and hid them somewhere for studying."

"That's still a mystery," John said. "Dennis wasn't involved in his father's activities."

"Your family name is Ritter?" Anne asked from the background and moved forward to look into the camera.

"Yes," Dennis asked and wondered who the young girl might be.

"Was your father's name David Ritter?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you…?"

"He was one of our most valuable informants," Anne said. "A double agent, if you want. After he was transferred from Los Angeles to Washington, he kept us informed about the plans of our opponents."

"You mean he was a member of the Shadow Council?" John asked.

"Oh yes," Anne confirmed. "A high-ranking one. But in the 1990's, after the incident with the T-1000, he had decided to change sides, having recognized the potential danger of Skynet. From then on he provided insider information to us."

"Could it be that…" John looked at Dennis, "...that the car crash Dennis' parents died in, wasn't an accident after all?"

Dennis looked at John with a shocked face.

"We investigated the accident," Wendy Colleton said. "There was no indication of foul play. If the Shadow Council had him killed, they surely also would have searched his house and found the documents and the remains of the cyborg."

"That still doesn't explain how he got his hands on the endoskeleton," Sarah said.

"We never knew what happened to it," Anne said. "We only knew the arm and the chip had been given to Cyberdyne Systems. Knowing the Air Force, they probably boxed it, put it into storage and David Ritter somehow stole it from there. But it's just speculation."

"What could he have wanted with a destroyed cyborg endoskeleton?" Savannah asked.

"I can only assume he collected evidence in case he'd ever need it," Catherine said. "Maybe he hoped that someday he could present it as a proof that all that talk about Skynet and Terminators wasn't just the delusions of a mentally disturbed woman. Sorry, Sarah, no offense."

"None taken."

"Or he simply thought it was a nice collectible," Isaak Sirko said, "You know some collectors, they'd do everything to own something, even if it means never being able to share it with anyone. Maybe he was speculating on its rising value over time. After all, it was the first of its kind."

"My father was an FBI agent, not a collector," Dennis said piqued. "He didn't collect anything."

"Anyway," Anne said, "it's the kind of proof we had always been looking for. It'd be interesting to know how long he was in possession of it because he never mentioned it to us."

"That's all very interesting," Dennis blurted out, "but what am I supposed to do with it? I also have hundreds of weapons and lots of explosives right under my house and it isn't locked in anymore. If someone finds it…"

"I have an idea," Catherine said. "Maybe there is a way to use the files, the documents and the endoskeleton to our advantage. I'm flying to Washington tomorrow. Would it be okay if I pay you a visit?"

"Um… sure, I guess," John said and looked at Stephanie and Dennis who didn't object. "What are you doing in Washington?"

"I have a meeting with Senator Walden. He just returned to his office this morning and I have a hunch he might have some questions."

"Do you think he suspects something?" Cameron asked.

"Unlikely," Catherine replied. "The evidence I left, is conclusive. General Turner will be blamed, as will Blake Gibbons and Ahmed Al Hani. It wouldn't surprise me if Kaliba International ends up on the governments black list soon for their illegal activities. After studying all the evidence I planted, the commission can only conclude that Kaliba is behind the Simdyne bombing."

"Still, I hope all goes well."

"You know me, John," Catherine said with a wink. "I have a knack for getting out of tricky situations."

"That's what worries me. Normally your exit strategies involve a few dead bodies."

Stephanie and Dennis looked shocked at John. Catherine just chuckled.

"Don't worry, John," she said. "Henry will probably just want to thank me and check if I know more that could help him and his inquiry committee. Anyway, I will organize a detour and see to it that the weapons will be fetched and brought to Zeira Corp by truck."

"Would you be okay with that, Dennis?" John asked.

"From what I heard about it all and what you told me, I guess it's better for Stephanie, Diana and me if everything disappears from here."

"Okay, it's a deal then."

"If it calms you, Alison and I can alternate in guarding the bunker entrance," Cameron suggested.

"It would calm me… us… indeed," he said and lay his arm around Stephanie.

"What's on the news, John Henry?" John asked.

"No changes since yesterday," he replied. "Apparently they have now used up all footage they could get their hands on. They're now switching to panel discussions, experts interviews and polls. If it interests you, 87 % of all people are in favor of Alison and Cameron. 73 % think the girls are human with special powers, 9 % think they are aliens, 6 % believe they are robots and 12 % have no opinion at all. 64 % are advocating for stopping to look for you and leave you in peace."

"That sounds not bad. We can build on that. Anything about Groom Lake?"

"Nothing on TV or in the papers. Also nothing on the news websites. However, there's a lot of discussion on internet forums and communities. Some have been able to put pictures of smoke above the base online. There is even video footage, made with a smartphone by a spectator. Very shaky, very blurry from a distance but there are explosions to see and hear. Speculations range from an accident to sabotage. Some even speculate it was an attack of sorts. The weirder theories consider an alien invasion. But nobody knows anything, and the military remains completely silent."

"Something about the computer virus Catherine planted?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing," John Henry said. "But the whole Nellis AFB computer network seems to be down. No plane has lifted off or landed there since yesterday. Again, online forums and communities speculate about the reason. People who work on the base speak of a complete backbone failure. They report actual physical damage to the servers and hard drives. Not only to the mainframe but also to all the backup facilities that are connected. Nothing works anymore. A complete data loss."

John nodded. "That was the intention, I guess."

"The intention was to eliminate the research they did on A.I. and the Terminators in the past thirty years," Catherine said. "Time will tell how big of a success it was. The Air Force will keep it secret for sure and hopefully blames General Turner and Kaliba. I expect the domino stones starting to fall soon and I will help with it as much as I can without compromising my role in it."

"So _you_ are responsible for what happened at Area 51?" Dennis asked indignantly.

"Not directly," Cameron said. "But as you can see, we don't work alone."

"The less you know, the better for you," Sarah said to Dennis and Stephanie. "You have a family to take care of. Don't let yourself get too involved in this. We're trying to keep you off the radar as much as possible."

Dennis and Stephanie nodded.

"One more thing," John said. "Tom? are you there?"

"I'm here, John," Tom said and moved in front of the camera of Savannah's laptop.

"It looks like the NSA has planted a program that detects if the media looks for information on Sarah Connor in the archives. We believe that is how you got on their target list in the first place."

"What the fuck?" Tom asked. "Those sons of bitches."

"I thought that might be useful information when you contact those journalists."

"Thanks, John. Yes, that's valuable information."

"I guess that's all for now then," Sarah said. "Or does anyone else want to say something?"

"Only that we miss you at the party last night," Savannah said and Allie nodded. "It was awesome."

"I wish we could have been there," John replied. "We'll have another party."

"I'll send you an e-mail with all the latest gossip," Allie said with a wink and John wondered what she meant.

* * *

The video conference ended, and John unplugged his laptop from the TV. Alison and John decided to go down into the bunker again to make an inventory of the weapons and the ammunition. Cameron stayed with Dennis and Stephanie.

"I had no idea my dad was so deeply involved in all of this," Dennis said and picked up the squashed skull of the T-800. He then looked at Cameron. "Is that how you… I mean… how you look… you know, underneath?"

"It is," Cameron said. "Alison is different, though."

"Different? How?"

"She's a newer and improved model."

"Improved? In which way?"

"Let's just say that I would have needed much longer to open the bunker door."

For a moment, there was silence, and everyone was lost in their thoughts.

"There is something I don't understand," Stephanie finally said.

"Yes?" Cameron asked.

"Sometimes when you two speak about your experiences of the past and your memories… it sounds like as if they are the same."

"We are the same," Cameron said. "Our chips are identical. Only our bodies are different."

"I… I'm not sure I understand," Dennis said and looked at his wife who also had a puzzled look on her face.

"When I travelled back to 1999, there was only one Cameron. For eight months, I was John's sole protector. Then a group of mercenaries attacked our home. They were killed by another Cameron who came from the future – a future where the mercenaries had succeeded and killed everyone. She travelled back in time to prevent it from happening. She succeeded and joined us. Since then there are two of us."

"She changed the past," Dennis said nodding. "And then stayed with you because she didn't have anybody in her own time anymore."

"Yes, that too," Cameron confirmed. "But also because you can never go back into the future you came from."

Dennis suddenly looked sad and Cameron sensed disappointment.

"How did you cope with suddenly having a doppelganger?" he asked.

"We are machines," Cameron simply replied. "There are a lot of things we can cope with better than humans. When things are inevitable, we simply accept them and go on. We came to consider ourselves twin sisters right away."

"And John? And the others?"

"We share John and John doesn't mind having the two of us."

"Yeah, which man wouldn't?" Stephanie said with a smirk.

Cameron ignored her remark.

"The others quickly accepted that there are two Camerons now. But since we couldn't be distinguished from each other, we named the other me Alison. By now it's no big deal anymore. There are two of us, it's a fact. Everyone accepts it. End of story."

"But she doesn't look like you," Stephanie said. "Not in the slightest."

"No, not anymore. Her body was destroyed when we blew up the pre-Skynet A.I., only her chip survived. Future John sent back a body from yet another timeline as a replacement. A more advanced and powerful model. We retrieved it and put Alison's chip into the new body."

"Wow, amazing," Dennis said. "How long ago was that?"

"June 29th. The day when I rescued the family in Pasadena after their car accident. We were on our way back home from retrieving Alison's new body in the mountains when it happened."

"Time traveling…" Dennis said and shook his head. "I guess it never gets old, huh? Terminators will keep on coming and they'll keep on hunting John, right?"

"We don't know," Cameron replied. "At the moment, there are no time displacement activities which means that in the current version of the future time travelling won't be invented. Only an artificial intelligence could come up with it. So for the moment it looks like we prevented Skynet and Judgement Day."

"But how do you know they don't travel back to earlier times? Couldn't they, you know… simply travel farer back into the past and change things there without us noticing? Killing Sarah's mom before she's pregnant for instance? Wouldn't that make John and Sarah vanish from existence?"

"No, it doesn't work that way," Cameron said. "Each time someone travels back in time, they create a new timeline, like a new branch of a tree. It wouldn't affect us. The reality we know, can't be changed anymore from the past."

"Could _you_ build a time machine?" Dennis asked.

"Yes," Cameron said. "We have Skynet's knowledge about time travel in our memory banks."

"What if you built a time machine and someone from the Shadow Council misuses it to change the past?"

"As I explained, it wouldn't change our timeline. The person would travel back in time and create a new branched timeline, independent from ours."

"That means there could be a huge number of parallel realities."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "An infinite number of parallel universes. But it's impossible to cross from one into the other."

"So it could be that in some timelines Skynet wins."

"Yes, definitely. I come from a timeline where Judgement Day happened on April 21st, 2011. In the timeline Alison's new body was sent from, it happened four years later. Since then we have changed the future again. The future I originally came from, still exists in another reality but it's inaccessible for us."

"Why not?" Stephanie said. "I have trouble getting my head around all that."

Cameron walked over to one of the indoor plants on the window sill.

"When you go back in time, it's like breaking away a branch from this plant," she said. "The branch will regrow, but it'll look different from the one you removed. It'll never look the same."

"I see," Stephanie said. "And the old branch…?"

"It remains intact. When you plant the old branch into a new flower pot, it becomes a new plant, a new parallel universe. Where once used to be one plant, will be two plants – two universes that can't get in contact with each other anymore. Hence there is no way going back to the future you came from."

"So with each single time travel a new universe is born, a new parallel reality?" Dennis asked.

Cameron nodded.

"Exactly. You could go back in time and save your parents, but you'd be stuck there and there would be two of you. You'd leave your own reality behind and create another one, with unpredictable results."

Dennis looked abashed because Cameron had guessed the reason for his questions and Stephanie looked at him with a shocked face.

"You weren't really thinking…?" She said.

"No!" Dennis said categorically. "I'd never leave you. Never!"

He turned towards Cameron again.

"But if that is all true, it means Skynet's strategy of changing the past was doomed to fail from the start, right?"

"There is a common misconception," Cameron said. "Skynet's goal has never been to change the course of history. The goal has always been to create new timelines - or universes - where Skynet wins. All we can do, is making sure _this_ timeline isn't one of them."

* * *

Down in the bunker, Alison and John were finished with cataloguing everything.

"You could arm a small army with all that stuff," John said.

"Yes, it reminds me of Derek's stash."

John chuckled.

"What do you think of Dennis and Stephanie?"

"I like them," Alison replied. "They're honest, down-to-earth, heartfelt people. I'd like to have them as our friends."

Before John could reply, she suddenly turned towards him, lay her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He felt her hard nipples poke into his chest and immediately got a boner.

"Mmmh…" John said after they broke the kiss. "I liked that. What was it for?"

"No reason," she said. "Haven't you noticed? We're on our own down here."

"So?"

"Well..." she said and put her hand between his legs. "It'll be a few minutes before they expect us back…"

"I like your thinking," he replied, and l pushed up her top, fondling her breasts.

"Just a quickie," she said and opened the buttons on his pants.

"Before someone misses us," he replied and pushed her shorts down her legs.

He shoved a hand between her legs. Moist and swollen. No panties.

"You naughty girl," he said with a grin.

"The way you love me," she replied and licked over his face.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Bend over, cunt!"

She gasped and did as he ordered.

"Yes, my Master."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 07:00 p.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

Blake Gibbons finally arrived at his house after a long day at the Pentagon. It had felt like an eternity. Ever since the news about Groom Lake and the death of General Turner had started seeping through, he had lived in fear of getting unmasked.

Funny how paranoid you suddenly become in such situations. How your mind starts playing tricks on you. Each person he'd passed in the corridor, seemed to know what he did, looking at him with a knowing, accusing face. That is how he had felt the whole day, like a spy in the Cold War whose cover was about to be blown. He had to force himself to keep cool.

Since yesterday he'd been sure that the _Shadow Council_ was under attack. Someone systematically removed the leading members and their allies one by one: General Cooper, Charles Mendez, Ken Olson and now Ahmed Al Hani, General Carter and Major Timmons. It was all very cleverly disguised as accidents, suicides, acts of desperation. Turner was even accused of treason now. But he knew better. It had all been a clever plot and one didn't need to have a high I.Q. to predict who was next on their list.

Whoever ' _they'_ were.

He had a vague idea it might be a joined force, consisting of Sarah Connor, at least two cyborgs, the _Cell_ and some unknown player in the dark with lots of money and resources to make it all possible. That'd be the only explanation for the scope of it all: The Simdyne bombing, the loss of several council members in the Los Angeles area and now the attack on Area 51.

He shook his head. Area 51 of all places… he'd always besieged General Turner to move their activities elsewhere. To a place that wasn't surrounded by curious tourists and nutjobs day and night. Cheyenne Mountain would have been perfect. But General Turner feared losing control over his pet projects more than being discovered.

And now they paid the price for that. For decades they had control, for decades they had been the ones who spread fear and terror. But lately Gibbons had begun to feel that they were outgunned by an invisible force. Was Isaak Sirko behind it? He would have been an easy target. Why was he still alive? Was he spared? Had he betrayed them? Had he changed sides? Was he working with _them_ now?

Then the incident at the border between California and Arizona. The existence of cyborgs was about to become publicly known and if that happened, the media hype wouldn't stop anymore until everything lay on the table for everyone to see.

And as if all that wasn't enough, Senator Henry Walden was now breathing down their necks, apparently having received insider information from an unknown source. His committee had summoned Gibbons for questioning on Thursday. After weighing all his options, he decided that it was time for him to exit the stage.

He was prepared, had a strategy for when things went wrong, like all of them had. He had a fake passport, he had transferred his money to a bank on the Cayman Islands. Thank God, he had no family. He'd start a new life under a new name somewhere in a sunny place. When the others in the Council would notice his absence, they'd follow his example. It was the agreed procedure. If someone got arrested or disappeared, they'd execute their escape plans and the committee would grasp at nothing.

He entered his house in Kalorama Heights, threw his briefcase onto the chest of drawers in the foyer and headed straight towards the bedroom on the upper floor. On his way upstairs he pulled off his tie and opened his shirt. Ten minutes – more he wouldn't need to pack the necessary things. He already had the airline ticket in his briefcase.

He entered the bedroom, pulled the suitcase from under the bed, put it on top of the blanket and opened it. Then he turned around to open his wardrobe. His breathing slowed down as he looked through his clothing, thinking about what to take and what to leave, when he suddenly heard… music?

He listened.

Yes, it was music.

Classical music to be exact.

He opened the door to the corridor and listened. It came from downstairs, from the living room. Gibbons walked over to his bedside cabinet, opened the drawer and pulled out the gun he always kept there, a Smith & Wesson revolver. He made sure it was loaded, took off his shoes and silently walked into the corridor and down the stairs.

The music got louder as he closed in on the source. He now recognized it. It was the Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker Suite by Tchaikovsky. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw that the door to the living room was ajar. A shadow scurried back and forth behind it.

Carefully Gibbons pushed open the door to the living room, gun at the ready, and saw… a young woman in red boxer shorts and a tee shirt with a bare midriff. She was barefoot and danced to the music, not paying any attention to him.

For a moment, he just stared at her mouth agape, completely flabbergasted and puzzled. She was dancing with astonishing grace and expression, her long black hair in a braid, her immaculate body moving fluently, effortless, like a world class ballerina, maybe better.

She looked lovely. He watched her and felt his heart racing. She was so beautiful, so perfect, a dream beyond any verbal expression. He smiled absently and let his arm sink. The gun fell to the floor, all power seemed to have left his body, his legs were shaking, and he knew he loved her. No, he adored her. He knew she was above him, way out of his league. He loved her with all his heart but also knew he wasn't worthy of her. She wasn't human, couldn't be. She was… a goddess. Yes, a goddess and he wanted, no, needed to worship her.

Gibbons fell to his knees, folding his hands in prayer while tears started flowing from his eyes. She was the center of his universe, the meaning of his life. He wanted to serve her, no, he needed to serve her. From now on and for all eternity.

"Please," he begged, "Please…"

His Goddess stopped dancing and turned towards him. It was almost too much for him. She saw him, she noticed his presence. He almost fainted.

"Please," he repeated," please… allow me… allow me to serve you."

A young man stepped into his view, he didn't regard him. Only his Goddess was important. She was his life, his everything. Without her, he would be nothing.

"Thirty seconds," the young man said. "Wow, that was fast."

"Stand up," his Goddess commanded, and Gibbons obeyed. Her voice was sweet and powerful, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Gibbons focused on John, recognizing him from the picture.

"Is he your servant as well, my Goddess?" Gibbons asked.

"No," she replied, "and don't call me that. My name is Alison."

"Yes, Alison. A wonderful name. Please allow me to be your slave, Alison. I will do everything you ask of me. Everything."

"Do you recognize him?" Alison asked and pointed at John.

"Yes, I do," Gibbons replied. "He's John Connor, son of Sarah Connor, our sworn enemy."

"Not anymore," Alison said. "They're no longer your enemies. And you'll follow his commands, do you understand?"

"Of course, as you wish. He's no longer my enemy. I apologize for ever considering him an enemy. I will do everything he says."

"Shut up," Alison said and Gibbons fell silent.

"This is creepy," John said. "And I mean really, really creepy."

"What are we going to do with him now, John?"

"Well, we agreed on not killing him. And we cannot let him disappear without risking scaring away the other members of the Shadow Council." He turned towards Gibbons. "Do you still remember everything of your life, Mr. Gibbons?"

"Yes, I remember everything," Gibbons said. "But it's all worthless now. From now on, I only exist to serve you, Alison. I'll do everything you want, absolutely everything."

"I'm a cyborg," Alison said and let her eyes glow red. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, I know. It means you aren't human. You're a machine, an artificial intelligence. I knew you couldn't be human. No human could be so gorgeous, so admirable, so godlike, so..."

"Okay, shut up," John said and Gibbons fell silent again.

"His memories seem to be intact," Alison said.

"Yes, but I have a hunch that you could tell him everything and he would believe it."

"You mean I could rewrite his memories just by telling him?"

"Let's try it," John suggested. "Gibbons, what's the name of your mother?"

"Laura," He replied.

"No," Alison argued. "Her name is Evelyn."

"Let's try that again," John said. "Gibbons, what's your mother's name?"

"Evelyn."

"It's not Laura?"

"No, it's Evelyn."

"Gibbons," Alison said and his attention was immediately back at her. "Your mother's name isn't Evelyn, it's Laura, do you understand?"

"Yes. My mother's name is Laura."

"Did she ever have another name?"

"No, never."

"Freaky," John said. "He's like a canvas you can paint on."

"Gibbons," Alison said. "You will never mention to anyone that we were here today. As a matter of fact, you must never mention that you know we exist. You're allowed to worship me in secrecy and I will call for you when I need you. But until then, you will live your life as you used to. Only from now on, you no longer work for the Shadow Council. Instead you'll do what we tell you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alison. I understand. I will do as you command. I will never tell anyone about you or John and I'll stop working for the Shadow Council."

"When the investigation committee questions you, you'll answer them completely and truthfully," Alison added. "You will hold nothing back and you will actively help them to discover all your illegal activities and unmask all of your fellow conspirators."

"Of course, Alison. I will tell them everything and won't hold back any information."

"Good," John said. "Now let's talk about your future."

* * *

"I wonder if we're doing the right thing," John said as they rode back to Brookland in the Metro. It was empty, and they were the only passengers in the car.

"Are you feeling remorse?" Alison asked.

"No. Not for a creep like Gibbons. The man is the type of guy you'd hire to run a concentration camp."

"What is it then?" she asked.

"We have to be careful with that chemical weapon of yours. Very careful. I'm not scared of any kind of attacker who comes at me with a knife or a gun, as long as I can see it coming. But back there, I was genuinely scared for a moment."

Alison looked at him with a worried face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know," he said and put his arm around her. "It's just that this kind of mind control awakens some primal fear in me… and probably will do so in every other human being as well. It rewrites a human's thoughts, memories and feelings, the one place we always believed nobody had access to, no matter what happens. It's a terrible weapon, maybe the worst one ever invented. We must use it very, very carefully and not start considering it the easy solution for every problem we have."

"Why not? It's effective, it saves lives, it doesn't create collateral damage. And Blake Gibbons is now happy to be on our side, he isn't aware of the changes."

"He's brainwashed," John said and looked her in the eye, "mind-raped. Our future together in peaceful coexistence will be based on people trusting cyborgs. The moment they learn what you can do, they'll turn against you and will always mistrust you, no matter what you do."

"But I'm only using it for good."

"They don't know you the way I do, the way mom does. Trust me, Alison, when people even get a whiff of the idea that you can control minds, they'll reject you and treat you like an enemy."

Alison thought about it for a moment, visibly a little shaken by what John had said and scared of her own potency.

"What do you suggest then?" she finally asked.

"I suggest keeping it a secret. From everyone except the innermost circle, those who are already immune against it. But that's it. Nobody else. And you must swear to me that you'll never use that ability without consulting me first. Okay?"

She looked at him for a moment.

"I swear," she finally said. "And I really mean it. I swear, John."

He kissed her softly.

"We're going to use it to get rid of the Shadow Council once and for all," he said. "And then we'll only use it as the very last resort, when everything else failed. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said. "And never without you being content."

"Good. I love you, Alison."

"I love you too, John."

They embraced and spent the rest of the ride holding each other tight.

 **-0-**

Cameron stood in the entrance to the bunker. She had volunteered to stay behind when John and Alison had left for Blake Gibbons' place. Dennis and Stephanie felt safer with her standing guard. She wasn't needed there anyway; John and Alison could handle Gibbons without her.

The sun was setting now, the shadows of the trees grew longer, and darkness fell upon the garden. It'd been three hours now since she'd started her guard duty. Suddenly she heard footsteps. It was Stephanie.

"Are you okay out here?" she asked. "I'm sorry that we didn't invite you in for dinner, but we wanted to catch Potus and Flotus. They're now in their transport boxes and we put them in your guest room. It's what you wanted, right?"

"It's okay," Cameron said. "I don't need dinner and noises aren't being muffled out here. It's a better place to stand guard. And yes, that is what we wanted."

"Are you okay here? It seems like such a waste of your abilities and I kinda feel like we're utilizing you."

"Don't worry," Cameron said with a smile. "It's what I've been doing for months and months. I never get bored. The advantage of being a machine."

Stephanie sat down on the stairs and motioned for Cameron to join her. She did and for a moment nobody said something.

"What you said earlier," Stephanie finally said, "about being able to change the past…"

"Yes?"

"Would you travel back in time again to save John?"

"Yes."

"But then there'd be three of you."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that, you know, complicate things?"

"It would. If it ever happens, I'd power myself down and go into standby mode, waiting to be reactivated when I'd be needed."

"We humans couldn't do that."

"No. Another advantage of being a machine. When we experience too much emotional pain, we can simply shut ourselves off."

"What you have there with John… you and Alison, I mean… it's true love, right? Soul mate love. It doesn't matter what you are, your love shines above everything."

Cameron smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yes, you three are practically glowing when you're together," Stephanie said and both laughed.

"It feels as if I was made for him," Cameron said thoughtfully. "From the moment I left the production line and had received my mission, I was fascinated with John Connor. I tried to find out everything about him, everything that was available. Of course, at the time I was still determined to kill him the moment I met him."

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I became obsessed with him, captured his soldiers, tortured them to learn more about him, killed the young woman I was modelled after because she lied to me about the access to John's camp…"

"Oh my God, that's horrible. Do you have regrets?"

"Yes. Lots of regrets. But I'm taking comfort from the fact that everything I did eventually led me to what I am now, what John and I are. I'm happy now, as happy as I can be. And those I killed in the future, are now alive and well. You saw Allie in the video conference, she's from another future, another version of the woman I killed. Only in _her_ timeline, I adopted her, and she now considers me her mother. Isn't that weird?"

"More than weird. But also very romantic, I guess."

"In a way, I saved them retroactively by travelling back in time."

"When did you stop wanting to kill John?"

"You mean when did I decide to defect and join him?"

"Yes," she said. "Is there any difference?"

"Oh yes," Cameron said and suddenly looked serious. "Deep inside, a part of me had always wanted to kill him. I just overrode the command, ignored the mission objective. I only stopped wanting to kill him a couple of weeks ago, when Alison and I rewrote our system core and erased the old programming once and for all."

"Why didn't you kill him if deep inside you still wanted to?"

"That's a good question. I don't have an answer. For some reason, I was able to override my original programming and managed to keep it suppressed. Just once I couldn't do that anymore and that was our darkest hour. I went bad after someone placed a bomb in our Jeep and blew it up with me in it. My chip got damaged and while I was doing self-diagnoses, the old programming took over."

"You went bad? You mean you attacked him?"

"Yes… and I almost killed him before they could stop me. John was able to remove my chip. Mom and Derek insisted on destroying me, but John risked his life and brought me back."

"That must have been traumatic – for the both of you."

"It was. It showed me that my programming could take over my decision-making. In the following months I came to realize that under the same circumstances it could happen again. So when we were on our holiday in Oregon, Alison and I decided to wipe our system from any remnants of the old Skynet mission parameters once and for all."

"So now you're no longer a potential threat for John?"

"No, not anymore."

"Does he know all that?"

"Of course. And to answer your question, I had decided to not kill John when I first met him face to face in his command bunker. Instead of shooting him, I handed my weapon to him and surrendered. It seemed the right thing to do, don't ask me why. It was a moment's decision, like when John put the chip back into my head after I went bad."

"There's more about you than meets the eye," Stephanie said thoughtfully. "Could it be that because of some funny whim of nature, life was breathed into you the moment you were created?"

Cameron looked at her.

"If that was the case, why did I need so long to realize it?"

"Because you started out as an infant, as a child. And now you've grown up. It takes time for children to realize they are an individual, they need time to come to terms with their own existence. Maybe so did you."

"I haven't looked at it like that before," Cameron said and tilted her head. "It's a concept worth thinking about. I'll share it with Alison. What gave you the idea?"

Stephanie put her arm around Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm a mother with a baby," she said. "I know the ropes."

Cameron smiled and leaned in on her, then suddenly jerked slightly.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"John and Alison. They're back."

"Let's go inside then."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 07:45 p.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

"Are you ready?" Steve Goldman asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sarah replied.

"It'll be okay," Wendy Colleton said. "Together we'll pull it through."

"We're writing history today, Sarah," Catherine said. "This is a special day."

Sarah nodded and received reassuring smiles from everyone. Jennifer was with them, too, only Anne didn't come for obvious reasons. They entered the elevator and Steve pushed the button for the lobby of the Subway Terminal Building.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- I really like this chapter. Had fun writing it, maybe that's why it became the longest one yet. It's slower and heavy on dialogue for a change. Sorry if you expected more action but every now and then you need to take a breather ;-)_**

 ** _\- Introducing new characters always opens the opportunity to examine our main characters a bit more. It allows to reflect on things that happened in the past and I can fleshen them out a bit more._**

 ** _\- I always wondered whatever happened to the remains of the first Terminator that were left behind in the original movie after it got blown up and squashed. I like to think it was boxed and stored like the Ark of the Covenant at the end of "Raiders of the lost Ark". And then someday some employee steals and puts it into his cellar just for the sake of owning it. I bet lots of artifacts disappeared that way, especially after wars._**

 ** _\- In case you're wondering: The endoskeleton has no hidden meaning, it's just a souvenir of sorts. And now of course another tied-up loose end._**


	14. The Assembly

**Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 10:50 p.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

Alison and Cameron returned from the guest room, each one carrying one of the cats on their arms. Both furry animals were purring, rubbing their heads on the cyborg girls' chins.

"Wow, what did you do with them?" Dennis asked. "When you entered the room, it sounded as if they wanted to tear you apart. And now, fifteen minutes later, they're your biggest fans."

"I sprayed a bit of love around the room," Alison replied smiling and only John and Cameron understood how close to the truth that was.

Stephanie and Dennis laughed.

The two cyborg girls put Potus and Flotus on the floor. The cats looked up at them for a moment with apparent disappointment, then strolled away towards their food bowl.

"I guess that means Skynet found a method to overcome the animal warning system after all," Dennis remarked.

"No," Alison replied. "But let's say _I_ found a way around it."

"While you were playing with the cats, mom called," John said, eager to steer the conversation into another direction.

"What did she say? Everything alright?" Cameron asked.

"The assembly is about to start. Mom and Catherine will be waiting in the library until they're called in. The board wants to prepare the members of _the Cell_ before they're being introduced. No cellphone reception down there. I guess we won't hear from them before tomorrow."

"' _The Cell'_ is the counter-organization of the Shadow Council, right?" Dennis asked. "I know you explained it all yesterday but frankly it was all a bit much at once."

"They're the good guys, yes," John said. "But unfortunately, also rather bureaucratic and old-fashioned. The idea is to give them a nudge into the 21st century."

"I see."

"I know it's late," Stephanie said, "but there is some dinner left, if you're hungry."

"Nah, it's alright," John replied. "I'm not hungry. It was a long day and I'd prefer to go to bed now to be honest."

"I'll relieve Cam as bunker guard," Alison said, preparing to go outside.

"Thanks, sis," Cameron said, then smiled at John. "I hope you're not _too_ tired."

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer," he replied, and everyone laughed.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 15th, 2008 – 09:05 p.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

The big conference room in the Cell's headquarters was filled with hundreds of members who had gathered for the general assembly this evening. The typical noise of many people talking at the same time filled the room and there were lots of discussions in bigger and smaller groups. Some were already sitting, others were still standing. An almost tactile tenseness was in their air.

The three remaining members of the board, Robert Ramos, Dr. Wendy Colleton and Michael Soderquist, entered the room from the library through a side door on the right. They were joined by Steve Goldman who still acted as the temporary replacement for Ken Olson. The four took place behind their desks, facing the assembly, and the room became quieter. Everyone was taking their seats. Curiosity and sharp attention dominated the faces.

Steve looked at the gathered crowd in satisfaction. He and Jennifer had organized the assembly together with Robert Ramos and it hadn't been easy in addition to their daily jobs at the local FBI. Since the fateful evening when Ken Olson was killed, most of their free time had been occupied with planning and working out precise schedules for the arrivals.

To raise no suspicion, the participants hadn't all parked in the same place. Some were carpooling, some came with taxis, others used public transport. The ones who'd flown in to Los Angeles from elsewhere in the country, had been spread over several airports in the Los Angeles area and then transported to the headquarters in shuttle buses that were driven by local members – all very quietly and inconspicuous.

It had been a difficult task to channel them all through the lobby of the Subway Terminal Building without attracting the attention of the residents but thanks to careful planning and a precise timetable, it had all gone smoothly.

Robert Ramos, the eldest of the board members, took a wooden mallet and hit a pad on his desk three times. Immediately the room went silent. Ramos stood up from his chair.

"Welcome to our 19th general assembly," he said loud and clearly. "Since our last gathering, many things have happened. Some of them will shake _The Cell_ in its foundation. Things happened that force us to adjust our course into the future. We can no longer go on like we did in the years before."

He paused and the rapt attention in the room was almost palpable.

"On the basis of current events, we have no choice but to join forces with others who happen to share our goals, if not all our principles. We cannot longer afford to work on our own in seclusion. It was a painful realization but if we play our cards right, we have strong reason to believe that the future of our organization, our members and the future of mankind will be a brighter and better one after tonight."

A low murmur filled the room. Many whispered to each other with frowns on their faces.

"As you can see, the board isn't complete today. It is my painful duty to inform you that two of our board members, Dr. Anne Gabriel and Ken Olson, are no longer with us."

The murmur that went through the room, became louder. Robert Ramos made a hand gesture that silenced the assembly again.

"As you probably already know, Ken Olson took his own life two weeks ago. What you didn't know until now is that he killed himself because he was unmasked as a traitor. He had been a double agent for the Shadow Council and he was the leak we've been looking for for months. He was directly responsible for the deaths of some of our members and their informants."

An even louder murmur filled the room, this time the faces showed shock and disbelief. Again, Robert Ramos had to silence the room.

"On the evening of his unmasking, Ken Olson attempted to kill the other four board members in cold blood. He failed. But only because we weren't alone that evening. We had protection. And it came to us from the most unlikely of places."

Again, a pause but this time no murmuring. All eyes were fixed on Robert Ramos in silent anticipation.

"You all know Steve Goldman here, who is filling Ken Olson's vacant seat until new board members have been elected. He will fill you in with the details in a moment. Before he does that, though, let me assure you that there is no need to worry. Ken was interrogated to make sure the Shadow Council hasn't gotten any vital information from him. I'm relieved to say _The Cell_ is still safe. Ken kept most of his knowledge to himself. Not out of loyalty but of self-interest. That way he made sure he was irreplaceable for the Shadow Council."

This time Robert Ramos had to use the mallet to silence the room. Many discussions broke out and there was noticeable relief among the members. When silence had returned, Ramos continued speaking.

"It is an even more painful duty to inform you of the demise of one of our most valued members and one of the founders of _The Cell_ , Dr. Anne Gabriel. She unexpectedly died of gastric cancer in her house last week. Unfortunately, she hadn't informed anyone of her illness. She will be greatly missed."

The faces in the room showed shock, sadness and grief.

"Anne will be greatly missed in our midst. Some of us have known and valued her for decades. The remaining board members and some local _Cell_ members attended her burial ceremony on Saturday. As she decreed in her last will, her ashes were scattered into the Pacific Ocean. Her wisdom, her knowledge and her personality will be greatly missed. Her spirit remains, though. She leaves no family; _The Cell_ was her family. Her loss is a great one, she can't be replaced, she can only be followed. I'd like you all to rise and observe a minute's silence for her."

Everyone rose from their chairs and looked to the floor, remaining in silence for a minute. After that, Robert Ramos cleared his throat and continued.

"Now I'd like you to give your undivided attention to Steve Goldman."

He sat down, and Steve rose from his chair on the far right.

"What I'm about to tell you, will probably surprise you, shock you even," Steve began. "Maybe it will even leave you speechless. It could be unsettling and maybe even frightening for some of you."

He paused for effect and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Four weeks ago, the board sent my partner Jennifer Heiler and me to Oregon to investigate an incident that looked strongly like cyborg activity. However, what we stumbled upon during our investigation, was much more than that. It turned out that three Terminators were sent there by Skynet to kill one of our economic leaders, Miss Catherine Weaver, the head of Zeira Corp."

Again, murmuring started in the room. The name was apparently familiar to everyone.

"Catherine Weaver knows about Skynet, cyborgs, time travel and Judgement Day. What made her a target, though, is that she has been working in secret on an artificial intelligence to rival and eventually fight Skynet."

The murmuring became louder again, expressing surprise. Astonished faces could be seen everywhere. When the talking died down again, Steve continued.

"Miss Weaver survived the attack and the three cyborgs were destroyed. The person responsible for saving her life, is no other than John Connor."

For a fraction of a second, there was a shocked silence. Then all hell broke loose in the room. People were shouting and gesturing, talking across each other until Robert Ramos had no choice but using the mallet again.

"In the course of our investigation," Steve finally continued, "we found out that the suspicion many of us had, is true: Sarah and John Connor are alive and very active. And they…"

He had to pause again because the noise in the room was swelling once more. Steve waited until it had died down again.

"And they are not alone," he continued. "We have met them in Oregon and have stayed in close contact with them ever since. They have formed an alliance with Catherine Weaver and Zeira Corp and gathered a small strike force that consists of people from our present, resistance fighters from the future… and two cyborgs who have joined the human resistance."

This time the shocked silence lasted a few seconds. Then gasps and expressions of surprise could be heard. Instead of starting another round of talking across each other, though, all eyes were now glued to Steve's lips.

"Yes, you heard right," he said. "There is a counter movement among the cyborgs that resists Skynet, and some have actually joined the human resistance. Jennifer and I have talked to the two cyborgs in person. As a matter of fact, they saved our lives by protecting us from three hitmen Kaliba sent after us. As you probably all know, Kaliba International is in league with the Shadow Council. It was Ken Olson who sent the killers but Cameron and Alison, that's the cyborgs' names, saved our lives in the last moment and introduced us to Sarah Connor and the others. Suffice it to say it was a very special day for us."

When Cameron's and Alison's names fell, the murmuring started again.

"Yes, they are female," Steve said loudly and everyone fell silent again. "And Cameron is no other than Cameron Philips, John's classmate we all know from the picture that was taken in the bank in 1999. Only she isn't human, she's a Terminator. She was sent to protect John Connor and she brought him and his mother from 1999 to 2007. That's why no remains were found in the bank: They travelled eight years into the future and are now here to continue their fight to prevent the nuclear holocaust."

There was a stunned silence, then people started talking again, many shaking their heads in disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking," Steve said, "But we've been meeting with them regularly now for four weeks and they were already here to visit our headquarters, invited by the board. It was them who saved our lives when Ken Olson attempted to kill us. Cameron and Alison overpowered and interrogated him. And Sarah Connor is neither a terrorist, nor is she a mentally deranged woman. As most of us had been presuming for long, all that was made up by the Shadow Council. What she is, though, is an extremely tough woman who only wants to protect her son, who's destined to become the leader of the human resistance."

The murmuring was now full of surprise and wonder. Apparently, the crowd needed a moment to digest the information Steve Goldman had given. The four board members looked at each other. So far everything had been absorbed with astonishment and surprise but not with rejection.

"Sarah and John Connor, Catherine Weaver and their team have learned about the existence of _The Cell_ when we met them. Until then, they thought they were alone in their fight. We assured them that they aren't. We explained them that _The Cell_ is a peaceful organization that has the same goals as they have: Preventing Judgement Day and securing the future of humanity."

Steve saw a lot of heads nodding and heard agreeing utterances.

"If we want to succeed in a sustainable way, though, we have to join forces. We can't afford fighting on our own, with everyone doing stuff in their own small niche. That's what our enemies do. We must be better, we _need_ to be better. _The Cell_ has the advantages of having the _X-Files_ and of having you, our members, and your informants. Sarah and John Connor, Catherine Weaver and the others have enormous financial and technological resources through Zeira Corp, plus the will and the experience to fight. We complement each other, we need to work together."

Tense silence filled the room as Steve paused. Then he continued.

"In that light, the board as well as Sarah, John and Catherine have agreed to propose an alliance between _The Cell_ and the Connor team. We are gathered here tonight to vote if such an alliance will be formed. If you vote in favor of the alliance, the two vacant places on our board will be filled with two members of the Connor team."

The crowd became loud again. Single calls could be heard, like _"Where are they?"_ and _"Let them speak here before we decide"._ Steve smiled. He had expected that reaction, in fact he had hoped for it, as well as the other board members.

As if on cue, Wendy Colleton rose from her seat, holding up her hands to appease the assembly.

"Please," she said, "please remain calm."

The crowd fell silence again.

"Unfortunately, John, Cameron and Alison can't be with us tonight," Wendy said. "They are currently in Washington to deal with some leading members of the Shadow Council. Time is of importance, it couldn't be delayed."

"They also need to keep their heads down for a while," Michael Soderquist added. "You probably have followed the news and saw what happened in Needles."

The room was full of murmuring again, showing people making the mental connection between the TV news and what Steve had said.

"But of course, we know that it's important for you to make your own judgement," Robert Ramos said. "So, we invited two representatives here tonight, who also happen to be our candidates for following Ken Olson and Anne Gabriel on our board. They will talk to you and answer all the questions you might have. Steve, would you be so kind?"

Steve walked to the door to the library, opened it and the assembly fell silent when Sarah and Catherine entered the room, taking place on opposing ends of the board's table.

 **-0-**

"Mmmh, _this_ is better than dinner," John said. "But I wouldn't have the heart to tell Stephanie."

"I just knew you weren't _that_ tired," Cameron said and sniggered.

The two lay on the bed in the guest room in a 69-position with Cameron on top. While she slowly caressed his cock with her mouth and tongue, he eagerly licked and sucked the juice from her pussy. Alison still stood watch at the bunker.

"So how was it with Blake Gibbons?" she asked.

"Spooky."

"Could you elaborate a bit more on that?"

"When he entered the room, it was filled with her aerosol. It worked instantly and completely within half a minute. He didn't even have time to think about it."

"And you? Did you feel anything?"

"Nope. And thank God for that. I mean I love her to bits, but I wouldn't wanna end up groveling at her feet."

"Right, that's _our_ role… Master."

John chuckled and because he had his mouth on her pussy in that moment, Cameron was shivering all over. He pushed his tongue inside her and she orgasmed, sending a gush of her delicious liquid into his open mouth. At the same time, she intensified working on his cock, so it took him only a moment longer to shoot his load into her mouth as well.

Groaning, John relaxed while Cameron cleaned his cock.

"Come here, my little slave girl," he said tenderly.

She turned around and snuggled up to him. A long kissing session ensued and again John felt like being in heaven with the sweetest angel of them all.

Suddenly Cameron stiffened.

"What is it?" John said.

"There's someone in the house. A stranger."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, she simply jumped up, opened the door and sneaked out into the corridor. John put on his tee shirt and his shorts before following her.

From downstairs, he heard a muffled outcry. It sounded like Stephanie.

"Don't hurt us," he heard Dennis say.

Slowly, John walked along the corridor on the upper floor. Cameron was already downstairs. He saw that the kitchen was brightly lid.

"Just stay calm. Don't move and no one gets hurt," a male voice said in a strong Russian accent.

"We have nothing, please," Dennis begged. "Please let us go."

John saw Cameron entering the kitchen at a smart pace – and completely naked.

"What the fuck…?" the male voice said.

A series of muffled gunshots could be heard, John recognized it as an Uzi with a silencer. After a second or two, he heard a body fall on the floor.

"Steph!" Dennis shouted.

He heard the male voice curse in Russian, then a loud _"OOOF"_ and another body hitting the floor.

John ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen as well. What he saw, shocked him. Cameron and Dennis knelt next to Stephanie, who lay in a growing puddle of her own blood.

"The bullet went through, but it pierced her stomach and scuffed the celiac artery," Cameron said.

She herself had several gun wounds on her torso and her head. On her cheek and her forehead, the metal of her endoskeleton was visible. Dennis seemed to be alright. A man lay unconscious on the floor, the Uzi still in his hand but bent beyond usability. His head was covered in a ski mask.

"Oh no… no no no no," Dennis said. "I… I gotta call an ambulance."

He reached for his phone with shaking hands.

"No use," Cameron said. "She can't be moved, and she'd be dead before the paramedics arrive."

"What?!" Dennis said. "No, that's impossible. She cannot die, she mustn't die."

"And she won't," John said. "Where's Alison?"

"I'm right here, John," he heard her say as she entered the kitchen through the back door, carrying a man over her shoulder whose face was covered in a ski mask, too. "Sorry for the delay. There were four more of them. I bound and gagged them, this here is presumably the leader. I caught him calling out for his team on the walkie-talkie while trying to break into our RV. The other four attempted to hurt me with knives. Really cute."

"Alison, quick! Stephanie!" is all that John said in reply.

She let the body glide down to the floor, then calmly but quickly knelt next to Stephanie, softly touching her cheek. Meanwhile, Cameron started tying up the two lifeless bodies.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Alison said in a soothing tone.

Stephanie looked up at her with fear in her wide-open eyes. Apparently, she was in shock. Her breathing was quick and short, and her skin was getting pale.

"Please open your mouth," Alison said.

She did, and Alison let a glob of her nanobot gel fall into her mouth.

"Swallow, it'll help you."

"Wha… what are you doing?" Dennis asked, starting to panic. "She needs a doctor."

John grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"She'll be okay, trust me. Just watch."

Dennis looked down at his wife and after a moment noticed that her breathing was steadying. Then the wound on her abdomen began to close until it had completely vanished.

"Honey?" Dennis asked flabbergasted. "How… how is this possible?"

"How do you feel?" Alison asked.

"Weak," Stephanie croaked. "But the pain's gone."

"She lost a lot of blood," Alison said, "it'll take her a while to recover. She should rest now. I'll carry her to the bedroom."

"I'm coming with you," Dennis said.

Alison picked Stephanie up from the floor and left the kitchen with her, Dennis trailing behind.

John looked at Cameron. "What the fuck happened here?"

"When I entered the kitchen, he pointed his gun at me. I kept walking towards him and he pulled the trigger. One of the bullets must have ricocheted off my skull and hit Stephanie."

"Okay but what were they doing here? They don't look like burglars."

She looked at the unconscious men on the floor.

"I'm sure they're going to tell us."

 **-0-**

The room was completely silent when Sarah and Catherine addressed the assembly. Both had prepared a short speech from their respective point of view, offering their help and support in fighting the Shadow Council and Kaliba as well as asking for their help and support to make their fight more effective. They, too, pointed out the advantage that working together would have. Basically, they said the same as Steve and Robert already had, only from their own perspective.

Steve and the other board members watched the audience carefully while Sarah and Catherine were talking. Apparently, the members of the _Cell_ were receptive for the concept of an alliance but there was also a great amount of skepticism in the room, especially among the elder ones.

After both had finished, there was a moment of silence. Robert Ramos rose from his chair.

"If anyone as a question, now is the time," he said. "Don't hold back. We all here agreed on being honest tonight."

"I have a question," a middle-aged man in the middle of the room said and rose.

"Yes, Stephen?" Robert Ramos replied. "Would you please be so kind to introduce yourself to our guests first?"

"Of course, Robert. My name is Stephen Trundle, I'm with Homeland Security and have been a member of the _Cell_ for fifteen years. Currently I'm with the team that investigates the Simdyne bombing and I'd like to know if Sarah Connor had anything to do with it."

Again, a murmur went through the crowd. Sarah and Catherine saw many nodding heads. They had expected that question and were prepared for it.

"Yes," Sarah said. "We were down there that night. In sub level 5, to be precise."

The murmur went louder, and Robert had to use the mallet again.

"I was there as well," Catherine said. "As a matter of fact, it was a combined effort of Sarah's recon and my resources that enabled everyone to be there."

The murmur was about to start again but Catherine forestalled it.

"BUT," she said with a loud voice that carried extremely well through the room, killing off the talking, "the explosion down there was necessary to prevent an even bigger one. Mr. Trundle, I have contacts to your investigative team. Isn't it true you found evidence that a Russian SS-20 warhead was buried down there?"

"How do you…?" Trundle began, and all eyes rested on him. He cleared his throat. "Yes, he finally admitted. Yes, that is correct."

Skeptical murmuring started to fill the room.

"When we were down there," Catherine continued loudly, "a one-hour countdown was triggered by Adam Jacobson, the CEO of Simdyne, who not only worked both for The Shadow Council and Kaliba but was also a Gray. In case you don't know, _'Gray'_ is the name the human resistance gave to traitors and collaborators who betrayed mankind and work for Skynet in the future. Jacobson was one of the leading Grays. He had been sent back in time to ensure that Skynet would be created."

"Our target was the pre-Skynet A.I. that was located on sublevel five of the Simdyne building," Sarah continued before the crowd could respond. "However, we were surprised to learn that Kaliba had not only planted an SS-20 warhead underneath the building. There was also a hidden room, a storage for more than eighty cyborgs that had been sent back through time and fulfilled their missions. Jacobson stockpiled them there for after Judgement Day and nobody else knew about it. The only way to destroy those cyborgs, the warhead and the pre-Skynet A.I., was to blow up the building, using an EMP that was created by a small nuclear device."

The murmur went louder again.

"Does that correspond with what you found out so far, Mr. Trundle?" Catherine asked in her loud voice again.

Stephen Trundle gulped. It was clear that he hadn't intended on giving away the results of their investigations in front of such a big audience. He found himself cornered, though, and had no choice but to admit.

"Yes," he said, looking rather uncomfortable. "Yes, it does. The evidence is conclusive. The explosion you created, probably prevented the death of millions."

The room burst out into loud talk among the members again. Wendy Colleton rose from her chair, Robert Ramos used his mallet again.

"Of course, we know that the damage to Downtown L.A. is enormous," Wendy said. "But may I also point out that except for Adam Jacobson nobody was killed that night? On the contrary: It was prevented that a 150-kiloton nuclear warhead exploded in the middle of Los Angeles, just a few blocks from here. And in contrast to Kaliba and the Shadow Council, Sarah Connor has never killed a single person except in self-defense."

The crowd started murmuring again.

"What about Miles Dyson?" a voice from somewhere in the room shouted.

Wendy looked at Sarah, who rose again.

"Miles Dyson was a hero," Sarah said and the room fell silent. "He came with us by his own free will to destroy his work after we showed him what would happen in the future. He held the ignition device in his hand that blew up Cyberdyne Systems when he was shot by the SWAT team that stormed the lab. He managed to stay alive long enough to ensure everyone left the building. His death triggered the explosion. He died for the future of humanity and his sacrifice postponed Judgement Day. Without him, all of us wouldn't be here now."

Again, there was murmuring but mixed with utterances of surprise and understanding.

"Many of us already knew that Miles Dyson's death wasn't Sarah's fault," Wendy Colleton said, "But if our word isn't enough, if you still doubt it, talk to Terissa Dyson. She's a good friend of Sarah and I talked to her just yesterday. Her son, Danny Dyson, has just escaped the clutches of the Shadow Council. He was kidnapped four months ago, as you probably know and used the chaos at Area 51 to escape from there yesterday. You probably heard about General Turner's act of desperation by now."

This time the room remained astonishingly quiet. Robert Ramos rose again.

"The board has been analyzing all of the available evidence before we decided to let you vote tonight," he said. "The results are unambiguous. There is no doubt that thanks to Sarah Connor's actions, both in the past and the present, Judgement Day and the end of our civilization has repeatedly been postponed."

"How do you know that?" someone shouted from the room.

Catherine rose again. Time to drop the bombshell.

"As you probably know," she said, "I'm the CEO of Zeira Corp. Among other activities, we are a contractor for the Army, the Air Force and the Navy. We also work for NASA. Zeira Corp was able to launch their own satellites in the past. One of them was specifically designed to detect time displacement activities from space."

Catherine paused. The room remained quiet, all eyes fixed on her, so she continued.

"That way we created a system that can detect the electromagnetic signature of time bubbles, which are formed by a time displacement field. This Time Displacement Detection System, or TDDS, has been online for more than a year now and has given us conclusive data ever since. It enables us to locate and track any time traveler, human or cyborg, who arrives here from another time."

This was news even to the board, including Wendy and Steve. They all looked at Catherine in surprise.

"Is that true?" Steve asked in a low voice while leaning over to Sarah and she nodded.

"Before the Simdyne building and the pre-Skynet A.I. were destroyed," Catherine continued, "we had between five and seven alarms every week in different parts of California, Nevada, Arizona and Oregon. Skynet has been shifting Grays and cyborgs here on a large scale. But ever since the destruction of the Simdyne building, there has been no alarm. Not even one. The activities simply stopped."

"Which means," Sarah said as nobody else was saying something, "that for now there is no future where an artificial intelligence has invented time travel. By implication that means Judgement Day has been postponed indefinitely for now."

"If you agree to our proposal to form an alliance," Catherine continued, "I will of course share the data from the TDDS with _The Cell_. It's part of what we're willing to contribute. We also contribute an extremely effective strike force, including resistance fighters from the future, my own artificial intelligence called John Henry and two cyborgs who fight on our side for the future of humanity."

The room was quiet at first, then the murmuring started. People were talking across each other again and it continued getting louder and louder. This time Robert Ramos didn't use his mallet. Partly because he was shocked by what Catherine had revealed, partly because he saw that the discussion was necessary.

"That was one big rabbit you pulled out of the hat," he said to Catherine who just smiled in return.

After about fifteen minutes, the talking slowly died down and the room fell more and more silent. Everyone was directing their attention to the front of the room again and finally Michael Soderquist stood up.

"I think we said everything there is to say for now," he said, "and I guess we all heard more than we expected to hear." He looked at Catherine with a roguish smile. "So, I guess it's now time to come to our vote. As the master of ceremonies, I'd like those who are in favor of joining our forces, creating an alliance and giving the two vacant seats on the board to Sarah Connor and Catherine Weaver, to raise their hand."

 **-0-**

Dennis sat on the side of the bed and held Stephanie's hand. She smiled weakly at him. Together with Alison, he had undressed and washed her. Then they'd dressed her again in clean clothes before lying her on the bed.

"Replacing the lost blood will take some time but you should be up again within a day," Alison said.

"How did you do that?" Stephanie asked. "What did you drop into my mouth? It was disgusting."

"Nanobots," Alison replied and explained it to them.

"Wow," Dennis said when she had finished. "Does that mean you can heal all injuries and cure all diseases that way?"

"Yes, almost," Alison confirmed. "But there is a downside. If the nanobots are left to their own devices for too long, they start getting, well… let's say _creative_ , which means there can be unpredictable side-effects."

"Side-effects?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't worry," Alison replied. "Everything will be fine. But you must trust me on this, okay?"

"You saved my life," Stephanie said. "So of course, I trust you."

"Can Cameron do that, too?" Dennis asked. "The healing thing, I mean."

"No," Alison replied. "My body is an advanced model. It was mainly designed as a bio weapon and to eliminate the vulnerabilities of other models."

"So those nanobots can not only be used to heal and cure, right?" Dennis asked uncomfortably.

"Right," Alison confirmed. "But there's no need to worry. The future where this body was created, has been eliminated by us."

Dennis shook his head.

"I said it already, but I say it again," he said in a relieved tone. "Boy, am I glad you're on our side."

* * *

Alison carried the unconscious men up into the kitchen. She gave all of them a mild sedative to prevent them from waking up too soon. They were gagged and expertly tied at their hands and feet with duct tape she had found in the bunker. Dennis had decided to stay with Stephanie until she'd fallen asleep.

John got his pliers from the RV to remove the bullets from Cameron's body. They chose the kitchen for this task because it had to be cleaned up anyway. Cameron had bullet holes all over her torso and since she didn't bring any underwear or bra, she remained naked during the procedure. However, John had put a towel over her lap. After a couple of minutes, Dennis knocked on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure," Cameron said before John could reply. "I'm not ashamed."

"Sometimes I wish you were," John said and pulled a bullet out of her left breast. "Man, I hate it when they hit you there."

Dennis stepped closer and flinched when he saw all the wounds on her body. Apparently, the intruder had fired a whole magazine at her from a very close distance and hit her torso and her head multiple times in the process. Three bullets had hit her skull and ricocheted off. She had big scratches on her forehead where the metal shone through, her jaw and her cheek bone also showed the shiny silvery metal of her endoskeleton. The flesh on her left cheek was ripped open and her back tooth were openly visible.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked and grimaced.

"No," Cameron replied. "I feel the injuries of course but I don't feel pain."

"Sadly, it's become a routine," John said, pulling another bullet out that had embedded itself in her shoulder.

Alison was standing there, watching the whole scene. Her face was unreadable, but John knew that inside she was furious about what had happened to Cameron.

"The wounds heal quickly without scarring," Cameron explained. "And I really enjoy when John treats my wounds. He's very delicate and careful."

"Nicely put," John said and quickly kissed her. "but it breaks my heart every time you get hurt, especially in the face like that, even though I know it's no big deal for you. I guess I'll never get used to it."

"It's always a big deal for me," Cameron contradicted. "A girl doesn't like it when her face is wounded, even if it's only temporarily."

"Right, I sometimes forget how vain you are," John said with a smile and put the final patch on her torso. "Okay, done. I suggest we treat the wounds on your face after the interrogation. Can't hurt if you look scary. But you better go put on some clothes now."

Cameron nodded and left the kitchen. Dennis, John and Alison looked at the big puddle of blood on the floor, then fetched mops, filled a bucket with water and went to work.

"How's Stephanie?" John asked while cleaning the floor.

"She seems ok, she fell asleep."

"Good. Tell me what happened."

"Steph was thirsty and got up to get some orange juice from the fridge. I followed her. When we switched on the light, that man stood there, his weapon pointing at us. A moment later Cameron entered the kitchen and walked straight towards the guy. He was completely surprised and pulled the trigger." He looked at John and Alison. "Who the hell are these guys and what do they want here?"

Alison looked at the five tied-up and still unconscious prisoners.

"They'll tell us," she said coldly.

"I don't like the way you said that," Dennis replied nervously.

"You don't need to watch," John said. "So far you have only seen the friendly sides of Cam and Alison. It's up to you if you want to leave it that way or not."

Dennis gulped. Alison started examining the men. A moment later Cameron returned. She now wore a fresh tee shirt and shorts.

"Some have tattoos, but they don't tell me anything," Alison reported. "They wear civilian clothes and carry no dog tags. But whoever they are, they had no idea who they'd face here."

"How do you know?" Dennis asked.

"Inadequate weaponry," Alison replied. "Apart from the one Uzi, they were armed for close combat. Knives and martial arts. Hopeless against Cam or me."

"Should we wake them up?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron said. "I'd like to have a word about my ruined complexion."

* * *

They had pushed the kitchen table aside to create a wider open space on the floor. John sat on one of the chairs with the chair back to the front and was leaning casually over it, facing the prisoners. Cameron and Alison stood on his left and right while Dennis watched the room from the door frame. The five men were sprawled over the floor and leaned against the kitchen cabinet with their backs, the ski masks pulled from their heads.

They were a mixed bunch. One was Asian, three – including the leader – were Caucasian and one looked oriental. All of them seemed to be in their mid-thirties, the leader looked a bit older, maybe forty. He was the first to regain consciousness, the others slowly followed and stared at their captors with fear in their eyes.

"Isn't it a bit warm in Washington for ski masks?" John asked and let one of the masks swing from his fingers. "Must have been hot under there."

The man looked warily around the room but said nothing. Cameron squatted down before him, ripped the duct tape from his mouth and let her eyes glow red right in front of him. His facial expression turned to panic when he looked into her wounded face.

"He asked you a question," she said coldly. "Answer him."

"What… what the hell are you?" he asked with a noticeably German accent.

"You don't need to know," John answered. "What you _need_ to know, however, is how lucky you are to be alive. Usually they kill intruders without a second thought. But we're guests here, so they decided to be polite and let you live… for now."

"If you want to kill us, get on with it," the man said defiantly. "But you won't make us talk."

"So brave," Alison said with a demonic undertone and squatted next to Cameron. She let her eyes glow red as well. "Didn't they ever tell you that false heroism is a foolish concept? You have an easy choice here: Tell us who you are and why you're here and maybe I will forgive you that my _human_ friend was almost killed by one of you."

The phrase _"human friend"_ , spoken with a little emphasis, made the man's face turn pale.

"You… you're not human?" he asked.

"Obviously not," Alison said and stood up. She turned towards John. "We haven't searched them yet. Should we do that now?"

John nodded.

Cameron grabbed the leader by the ankle and lifted him up into the air, letting him dangle from her outstretched arm. The other four prisoners watched it with widened eyes and quickened breathing.

Alison searched through his pockets and pulled out a wallet, keys and some pocket change. She handed the wallet to John.

He looked through it and pulled out a plastic card. A frown formed on his forehead.

"Interpol?"

"What?" Dennis asked and came closer to look at the card as well.

"Hauptkommissar Alexander Lintner from the BKA," John read.

"BKA?" Dennis asked.

"Bundeskriminalamt," Cameron answered. "The German counterpart to the FBI."

"Check the ID's of the others," John said.

"Could you please let me down now?" Lintner asked, who was still dangling from Cameron's arm, with his face turning crimson.

"John?" she asked.

"Put him down."

She let him fall to the ground unceremoniously and he groaned in pain.

Alison handed John the papers of the other four men. He didn't need long to realize that all of them were agents of different national intelligence services and that all of them were working for Interpol.

"Vladimir Babushkin, FSB, Russia," he read. "Li Wenqing, Ministry of State Security, China. Oliver Green, ASIO, Australia. And Khalid bin Abdulaziz, General Intelligence Directorate, Saudi Arabia."

John looked at Lintner.

"Care to explain to us what all this means?" he asked.

He got no answer.

"My guess is they hadn't planned to come here," Alison said. "This all looks very improvised. They don't wear the right attire, their method to approach the house was amateurish and they only had the one Uzi with them."

"Alright," John said to Lintner. "Let's assume for a moment you're not a hit squat, sent by Kaliba or the Shadow Council to kill us, that you really are a multinational team that was sent by Interpol. I ask again: What are you doing here?"

When John had mentioned Kaliba, Lintner looked at him in surprise. Cameron and Alison noticed as well.

"So, you know Kaliba," Cameron said and squatted in front of Lintner again. "But they didn't send you, Alison is right about that."

"What do you know about Kaliba?" Lintner asked.

"You mean besides the fact that they're a multinational corporation, involved in lots of illegal activities, including trying to kill us?" John answered.

"Okay, there seems to be a big misunderstanding here," Lintner said. "Interpol is coordinating an investigation against Kaliba. We suspect them of financing terrorism and money laundering on a worldwide scale."

"Why are you here then? I mean in this house?"

"We saw you entering and leaving the house of one of our prime suspects, Blake Gibbons. I followed you on the Metro and called my partners to meet me here." He looked at Alison. "You're right, it was improvised. But we're here only as observers, Interpol has no authority for police work in America. We can only watch."

"Is this your idea of watching?" Dennis asked angrily. "Breaking into my house and shooting at people, almost killing my wife?"

The Russian agent, Vladimir Babushkin, tried to say something but all they could hear, was muffled sounds. Alison bent down and tore the duct tape from his mouth.

"It was an accident!" he said. "You surprised me, I didn't mean to shoot. We're not trained soldiers. I was trying to calm you down and then she…" he nodded his head at Cameron, "… stormed into the room completely naked and came straight at me. I was totally staggered. I don't remember pulling the trigger, I swear."

John and Dennis looked at him doubtfully.

"It could have happened that way," Cameron said to John. "Uzi's are notoriously sensitive. The weapon could have gone off without his doing." She held up the deformed weapon. "Unfortunately, there's no way of telling anymore."

"Listen," Lintner said. "We were supposed to work together with the FBI, but it didn't take us very long to realize we were being stalled and decided to start our own investigations, even if it's illegal and even though we're not allowed to wear firearms."

"And that lead you to Blake Gibbons?" John asked.

"Yes, he had regular meetings with one of our suspects in the FBI. Gibbons works at the Pentagon and we know he has financial connections to Kaliba. We've been observing his house for weeks."

John sighed.

"Untie them," he said to Alison.

"Are you sure, John?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. We're on the same side, only they have no idea about the scope of it all." He looked at Lintner, "I'm sure you and your men have realized that attempting to escape would do you no good."

Lintner looked warily at Cameron and Alison.

"Yes, I think we all realized that."

Alison removed the duct tape from all five men and they rubbed their wrists and ankles. Dennis brought a few more chairs from another room, so that all of them could sit at the kitchen table. The eyes of the five agents were almost only fixed on Cameron and Alison.

"How is your wife?" Vladimir Babushkin asked with a concerned tone and looked at Dennis.

"She's fine," Dennis replied. "Thanks to Alison. Without her, she would have died."

"I'm really sorry," he said. "You have to believe me."

Dennis scoffed.

"You are not human," the Chinese agent, Li Wenqing, said to Cameron, carefully choosing his words. "There is metal under your skin."

"I'm a Cyborg," Cameron replied. "A machine. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton."

"Artificial Intelligence?" Oliver Green asked with squinted eyes and Cameron nodded. Then he looked at Alison. "You, too?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And you're… fighting against Kaliba?" the Arabian agent, Khaled bin Abdulaziz, asked in a strong accent.

"We try," John said with a smirk, then looked at Oliver Green. "What do you know about A.I.?"

"What everyone knows, I guess. That many companies work on it, that the military all over the world is very interested. But we also know that Kaliba is hoarding raw materials that could be used for creating super-efficient computers. They're trying to get control over some very rare earths in Africa, Australia and other parts of the world."

"Like Coltan?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Lintner said. "Like Coltan. How do you…?"

"My endoskeleton is made of a hyper-alloy that uses Coltan to make it extremely tough and heat-resistant," she explained. "A company that wants to produce such hyper-alloys for weapons systems would have to have a lot of coltan at their disposal."

"About half of the world's raw Coltan is being bought and processed by a German company," Lintner said. "It's privately owned, so Kaliba can't simply take it over but we know they've been trying for years to get their people into place there. The authorities are alarmed. It's one of the reasons why I'm with the team."

John thought about the situation. It really looked like Kaliba was intending to expand their activities everywhere. And who knows how many Grays were involved in it all? Maybe they were planning to create the next pre-Skynet A.I. somewhere outside of the USA?

But these guys from Interpol had no idea of Judgement day, they probably had never heard of Skynet, time travel, Sarah Connor or Terminators. John didn't know how much of all that had ever made it abroad. How was he going to explain it to them? He was contemplating about all this when Li Wenqing spoke up.

"Are you… the two girls from the news?" he asked. "I mean the restaurant and the crashed helicopter in California three days ago?"

"Yes," Alison answered. "We are."

"There's much you don't know yet," Cameron said.

The men looked at each other with knowing looks.

John motioned the girls to remain silent, so they stopped talking. He needed to think. But it was late at night and he was tired. This wasn't the moment for extended explanations and discussions. It should be handled in a much greater circle, with as many of the team participating as possible. This was neither the time nor the place. He needed to make a decision. He looked at the five Interpol agents and then at Cameron and Alison.

"What impression do you have of them?"

"They're telling the truth," Alison replied. "I cannot detect any lying."

"And they're extremely curious to know more," Cameron added and looked at John. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Do you think we can trust them?"

"For now, yes," Alison said and Cameron nodded.

"We should set up a meeting with the whole team," John said and looked at Lintner. "How quickly can you come to Los Angeles without drawing attention?"

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 16th, 2008 – 06:30 a.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

Stephanie woke up and felt refreshed and vital. Dennis was still sleeping next to her. Had she really been shot, or had it just been some elaborate dream? She got up, walked into the bathroom and took off her night gown to look in the mirror. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and palmed her mouth. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"Honey?" Dennis asked in a worried tone from the bedroom. He got up and followed her into the bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay? Why… oh Jeez…"

They both stared flabbergasted at Stephanie's reflection in the mirror.

"Your… your body," Dennis said gasping.

He looked her up and down. Stephanie now had bigger, firmer breasts and her figure was rounder, womanlier, yet slim and well-toned.

"All my birthmarks are gone," she said with a trembling voice. "So is the scar I got when I burned my thigh as a kid. And my stretch marks, my moles… everything's gone. And I look as if I regularly work out in the gym."

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Alison. I heard loud voices. Is everything okay in there? Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Dennis said. "Sure, come in, hopefully you can explain this to us."

Alison was entering the room and looked Stephanie all over.

"Ah yes," she said, "I was kinda expecting that."

"You were?" Dennis asked shocked. "But how?"

"The nanobots finished healing and improving your body," Alison answered and looked at Stephanie. "How do you feel?"

"Actually… I feel brilliant. A little... you know… aroused, if you must know."

Alison nodded.

"I better zap you before that goes out of hand."

"Zap her? What do you mean?" Dennis asked.

"It means I need to kill off the nanobots in her body with an electric shock now before they're looking for other things to do."

"What, here? Now?" Stephanie asked.

"Just lay on the bed," Alison told her. "I'll make it as painless as possible."

Hesitantly, Stephanie did as Alison asked. The cyborg girl put her hand on Stephanie's belly and with a crackling noise, an electrical current discharged from her body. Stephanie bent and buckled for a moment, then fell unconscious.

"Is… is she okay?" Dennis asked worriedly.

"Yes," Alison replied after scanning her. "She's just knocked out. She'll be okay when she awakes. Breakfast at ten, right? John sent me here to ask that. It's been a long night and he wants to have some more rest."

"Wha… what?" Dennis asked surprised by Alison's sudden change of topic, still having trouble to get his head around what had happened to his wife. "Uh… yeah, sure. Ten sounds good."

"Okay," Alison said and got up. "I'll leave you two alone now. She should come around in a few moments. The nanobots in her body are now dead and will be flushed out in time."

Alison left the room and just after the door shut, Stephanie stirred and groaned.

"Are you alright, honey?" Dennis asked.

"Yes," she replied a little groggily, then looked at him with a mischievous smile. "But still horny."

Dennis chuckled.

"Mrs. Robinson, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Stephanie laughed at his joke but then smiled lasciviously.

"What do you say, honey? Wanna try out the new body of your wife?"

Dennis just smiled and took off his pajama.

 **-0-**

When Dennis and Stephanie entered the kitchen at five past ten, breakfast was already on the table. Alison and Cameron had prepared it this morning and it looked as delicious as Stephanie's breakfast the day before. John already sat at the table, staring at his laptop.

"So, you can cook, too?" Dennis asked with a smile.

"Yes, we like to prepare food," Cameron said. "It's actually quite a methodical and scientific process with physics and chemistry involved. Very demanding."

"We founded a cooking group at home," Alison added. "Unfortunately, it never really took off. Things always get in the way. Maybe we'll be trying to revive it when everything has calmed down a bit. Sarah definitely should improve her cooking."

Dennis laughed.

"A cooking group," he said. "The two most advanced cybernetic organisms in the world love to cook."

"It's more fun than doing the laundry," Cameron said and looked at John with a smirk, who cleared his throat and pretended being busy with his laptop.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked. "Sooner or later you need to find a hobby. You can't go on and fight evil forever. Or can you?"

"Our mission has always been to protect John," Alison replied. "We never fought evil, we don't think in such categories. There is no good or bad, no black or white. We're just getting rid of people who threaten John or our loved ones."

"Ri-ight," Dennis said.

"But it would be so romantic," Stephanie argued. "You two fighting evil, like two super heroines. The cyborg Justice League. By the way, the wounds on your face look much better already."

"Thank you," Cameron replied without further commenting.

"What they can do, can never become entirely known to the public," John replied as he looked up from his laptop for a moment. "Just think about how people would react if they heard about Alison's ability to heal every injury, disease or disability. She'd be hunted by governments and scientists from all over the world, who'd want to replicate the technology. Not to mention the millions of people who suffer from diseases and would see her as the second coming. We'd be overrun by people who'd want their cancer or Alzheimer's or whatever cured. They'd probably become violent out of desperation and Alison would of course defend herself and our family. As far as we know, she's nearly invincible. It would end in disaster."

"I… I haven't thought about that," Stephanie said. "You're right of course. But isn't it a waste to have that technology and let it go unused?"

"Maybe I'll help human scientists with developing nanobots," Alison said. "But telling the world that I'm the one who can heal everyone, would definitely be very unwise."

"And of course, we must ask you to not tell anyone about that, ever," Cameron said.

"But our friends and my colleagues will notice," Stephanie said. "I mean look at these boobs and this waistline. And the fact that my skin looks all shiny and new."

"Humans can be easily deceived," Alison said. "You'll find a believable explanation for them. You were pregnant and then you started working out. They'll be envious, but they'll believe it. The truth, that you were modified with nanobots, would be a rather stupid thing to say, don't you agree?"

Stephanie and Dennis had to agree that it sounded ridiculous. Dennis looked at John who had been sitting at the table all the time, staring at the screen of his laptop in concentration.

"What are you doing, John?" Dennis asked and sat down next to him.

"Checking out our next target," he replied. "We got new intel yesterday."

"Still not wanting to tell us what you're doing here, huh?"

"Dennis…"

"I know, I know, I know. But you don't need to be a genius to conclude that you're after members of that ominous Shadow Council. Lintner mentioned Blake Gibbons. I googled him last night. He's an undersecretary at the Pentagon. Is he still alive?"

John sighed in frustration.

"Yes, he's alive. And really, Dennis, it's better you don't know about these things."

"So, who's Julia Molitor, hm? Is she your next target?"

John slammed his laptop shut and looked at Dennis a little unnerved.

"If you must know, she's the one responsible for organizing the killings, the _'unfortunate accidents'_ many people had. She wasn't on our list before but thanks to what Gibbons said, Alison will go after her next."

"Aren't you going with her?"

"Not this time," John said and pressed his lips together. "She'll manage."

John and Alison exchanged understanding looks and Dennis stopped himself from asking any further.

"I hope it wasn't a mistake to let those Interpol folks go," he said instead. "Somehow I still don't trust them."

"Cameron and Alison have ways to determine if someone is trustworthy or not," John replied. "I rely on their judgement."

"Boys," Stephanie said. "The food is getting cold."

 **-0-**

"It was a landslide," Sarah said from the window on John's laptop.

The three were sitting on the bed in their guest room after breakfast. They preferred having this talk in privacy.

"Thanks to Catherine and her telling them about the TDDS," Sarah continued, "the assembly voted with 94 % in favor of the alliance and we are now officially members of _The Cell's_ board. We've already got our access codes, so we can come and go as we please. We're going back there tonight, and Wendy, Robert and Michael are going to introduce us to our new tasks as well as showing us the rest of the headquarters."

"Congratulations, mom," John said smiling as he looked at the screen. "Does that mean you'll get access to their mysterious _'X-Files'_ as well?"

"Yes, but I guess it won't be tonight. From what I gathered, the archives were out of time but were recently moved to a new location."

"Looks like you're not going to get bored anytime soon. Seems you're alone right now, where are the others?"

"At home or still asleep. It's 7:30 in the morning here. I only wanted to inform you about last night's voting result. There was no video conference scheduled."

"Right. We're relieved that all went well. But we have news here, too."

"Oh?"

"Firstly, Blake Gibbons isn't a threat anymore, we took care of that."

"Good. Do I want to know how?"

"He's still alive," John said. "I'll fill you in with the details when we're back home."

John still didn't feel comfortable with telling the others about Alison's mind control abilities, so he decided to kick it down the road as long as possible.

"I interrogated him," Alison said. "Apparently he has a daughter nobody knows about. Her name is Julia Molitor. She was born when he was sixteen, the mother died during childbirth. Gibbons' rich parents covered it all up and the baby was put up for adoption. But in secret Gibbons always kept contact with her. They have a very close relationship. He got her a job at the Pentagon after she finished college."

"And why exactly is that important for us?" Sarah asked.

"Because she's been the one who takes care of getting rid of people when the Shadow Council wants it," John answered. "She's a real price, it seems. From what Gibbons told us, I gathered that she's extremely intelligent but also a murderous psychopath, unable to form human relationships – apart from the one with her father. Apparently, he's the only human being she really cares for."

"Talking about difficult children," Sarah remarked.

"He's been supporting and backing her up all of her life, keeping her out of trouble when people were killed in her vicinity, and she thanked him by becoming his personal contract killer for the Shadow Council," Alison continued. "With her father's help, she's been able to hide her mental problems from the ministry's psychologists. Nobody knows about her double life or her identity. Only Gibbons does."

"Sounds like a charming woman."

"Yes," John agreed. "Obviously, her desk job isn't quite fulfilling for her and so she's using her side job as an executioner to keep her mental problems at bay. Gibbons said they wanted to create an atmosphere of fear among the members of the Shadow Council."

"Sure, it has worked for the Mafia, so why not for the Shadow Council?"

"Right," John said. "I'm sending Alison to take care of Molitor."

"She's going alone?"

"Yes, it wasn't part of our original plan. We had to squeeze her in, so to speak. Alison is fully capable of dealing with the problem alone."

"I know she is," Sarah replied and Alison beamed.

"There's something else you need to know," John said. "It seems we're not the only ones investigating Kaliba and the Shadow Council."

John told her about Alexander Lintner and his team of Interpol agents and what had happened at night.

"Is that why Cameron looks so beaten? Is everyone alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," John replied. "Stephanie got shot but Alison cured her. Cam is okay, nothing that won't heal in two days."

"That was very foolish of those agents," Sarah said. "They're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, we made that clear to them," John said. "But truth to be told, no one would expect to confront two cyborgs when you spy at a house. I have to give Cam and Alison credit for not killing them."

"It was mainly because we're guests here," Cameron said. "But we're also learning to spare lives whenever possible."

"That's good," Sarah said. "Really good."

"Yeah well, it's also hard to get rid of dead bodies in an unfamiliar environment," Alison added with a mischievous smile.

Sarah laughed, then got serious again. "Do you think we can trust those guys, John?"

"Cam and Alison think so and you know we can rely on their assessment."

Sarah nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk this over with the others. We should have a meeting with those Interpol guys. Maybe it's time this boat starts floating in international waters."

"Has Catherine already left for Washington?"

"Yes, two hours ago. Her appointment with Senator Walden is in the afternoon, so I suppose she's coming to visit you first. Isaak is with her."

"Isaak? Why?"

"Well, the official reason is that he can offer Senator Walden insight into the workings of the Shadow Council. He wants to present himself as a principal witness to avoid prosecution. And Catherine wants to present him as her source before Senator Walden becomes suspicious about her detailed knowledge and starts questioning her motivation in all this."

"Sounds like a plan," Alison said. "But why _'official reason'_? What's the unofficial reason?"

"They want to be together."

"What?" John asked puzzled. "Why do they want to be together?"

"Because…" Sarah said and made a dramatic pause before continuing with a smirk, "… they have gotten close and spent the last two nights together at Isaak's house."

There was a moment of silence.

"No way," John replied with an unbelieving smile. "You're making this up, right? You're kidding me."

"Nope, I'm not kidding, John," Sarah said with an amused face. "And I swear to God it's snowing in hell."

"Does he know what she is?"

"Yes, he does. It doesn't bother him at all."

"You've gotta hand it to him," John said and chuckled. "I knew Isaak was a bit strange, but I didn't expect him to be _that_ strange."

"Why are you so surprised?" Cameron said. "You are together with Alison and me."

"That's… different," John said.

"Oh really? In which way?" Alison asked bemused.

"Um…" John suddenly felt as if he had maneuvered himself into a corner he wouldn't get out of anymore so easily. "In the way that you actually have warm flesh on your bones and that you won't change your shape all the time."

"Catherine is a machine and so are we," Cameron said. "Nothing weird about that. People sometimes love things or even inanimate objects. Many love their cars for instance, others love pieces of art, some even prefer rubber dolls to real women. And you, John Connor, you love _us_. I don't think it's strange for a human to fall in love with a shapeshifting Terminator, especially when it's one that is as pretty and charming as Catherine."

"What do you know about rubber dolls?" John asked with a frown but then shook his head to get a clear thought. "Anyway, you're right. My bad. I shouldn't have said that. However, the strange part isn't that Isaak fell for her but that she's going along with it. Until now, I always thought Catherine's emotional skills were rather limited and concentrated on her daughter and John Henry. And I thought she doesn't like humans very much."

"Things can change, John," Sarah said. "We've seen it with Cam and Alison. A couple of months ago they didn't care about anything in the world except their mission. Now they're socialized and integrated into our family. They're your lovers and my stepdaughters, I'm not wasting any second thoughts about that anymore."

"Yeah but that would have never happened without them being with us for so long," John replied.

"In case you haven't noticed," Sarah continued, "Catherine has changed as well. When we met her, she was a cold bitch. But by now she has come to like you like a son. And I must admit that she and I have gotten much closer as well. I came to realize last night that we're friends now. We trust each other, and I was surprised to learn that through us, she could re-evaluate her opinion of humans. We talked for a while when we were waiting in the library and I realized she's come a long way. I mean yes, she's still a T-1001 and sometimes she's creepy and will probably never stop having a problem with killing people like flies. But I came to realize she's really my best friend. She's loyal and loving and she'd follow you into battle as your subordinate anytime. Who'd ever thought that?"

"I… I didn't know that," John said.

"Catherine has emotions and desires, John," Alison said. "Same as we do. She may be a different model, but her brain works like ours. And she has been self-aware far longer than we have. She'll do a fine job on the board and it helps her bonding with more and more people. She needs that."

"Do you wanna tell me that she's been lonely?" John asked skeptically.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Cameron replied. "I admit she's a very unlikely candidate as a mate for a human… But so were we, right?"

John smiled.

"Beating me at my own game, huh?" he asked and chuckled. "But you're right of course. It's just that I have a hard time getting my head around it."

"That's understandable," Cameron agreed and kissed him on the cheek. "But don't worry, you'll come around."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 16th, 2008 – 11:51 a.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

The medium-sized truck with the writing of a mover's company was beeping as it was reversing up the hill on the driveway. It came to a halt next to the RV. Following it was a rental car with Catherine at the wheel and Isaak on the passenger seat.

The doors of the truck opened and to John's surprise, Savannah and Allie jumped out. John smiled and looked at Cameron and Alison who smiled as well.

"Wow, that's unexpected," was all John could say before Savannah came running towards him and throw herself around his neck.

"Hello dad," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek while hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much."

John hugged her back, then loosened himself to hug Allie in the same way.

"So glad to see you, dad," she said and kissed him on the cheek as well.

They continued with hugging Cameron next.

"What's happened to you, mom?" Savannah asked. "Were you attacked?"

"We'll fill you in later," John replied.

"Okay, dad," Savannah said and hugged Alison as well, followed by Allie.

"Did they call them _'mom'_ and _'dad'_?" Dennis asked his wife on the quiet.

"It's complicated," Savannah, Cameron, Allie and John replied in unison like a choir. They looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"Okay," John said, "Dennis, Stephanie, meet Savannah and Allie, my stepdaughters from the future."

"Step… okay, that's going to be an interesting story," Stephanie said and they all shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Someone has to drive the truck to L.A., right?" Savannah said. "You can't simply put the weapons on Catherine's Learjet. And can you name better suited drivers for such a delicate cargo?"

"I admit I cannot," John said and smiled.

Catherine had now also reached the group while Isaak was opening the cargo doors of the truck. John hugged her, and she hugged him back. Sensitized by his mother's words, he noticed that it was a warm hug with lots of affection.

"It's good to see you, John" she said.

"Yes," John agreed. "I'm glad you're back. I was a bit concerned that something might go wrong at Groom Lake."

"Really, John? I'm touched."

It sounded serious and not ironical. Yes, he now noticed, too, that Catherine's attitude had changed. She wasn't as stiff as before. Did that also have to do with the Connor team and the love that has been spreading around it? Was she soaking up the human behavior, adapting it into her personality?

Catherine was introduced to Dennis and Stephanie and then Isaak Sirko joined them. He also shook hands with everyone.

"So…" John said. "I, um… heard you two are… well… have become closer?"

Catherine hooked her arm into Isaak's.

"You spoke with Sarah then? Yes, we decided to give it a try. No promises, though."

"It's new territory for the both of us," Isaak said. "But it's incredible. The things Catherine can do with her tongue… uh… maybe I tell you later."

So, you're Catherine Weaver and Isaak Sirko," Dennis said. "That's some financial power and resources you collected there, John."

"Are you the girl Cameron was shaped after?" Stephanie asked curiously, looking at Allie.

"Yes and no," Allie replied. "My real name is Alison Young, but everyone just calls me Allie. John, I mean _my_ future's John, the one who adopted me after Judgement Day, didn't like the name Alison very much. It reminded him of the loss. Um… it's complicated."

"I guess it is," Stephanie said with a frown.

"Let's get inside," Catherine said. "I don't want to risk being seen. Officially I'm in my hotel room until I have my appointment with Henry Walden."

* * *

"Did I get that right?" Dennis asked as Stephanie poured them all some iced tea after putting a cake on the table she had bought after breakfast. " _You_ are responsible for blowing up Area 51?"

"I didn't blow it up," Catherine said. "I just placed a few explosives in strategical places to create confusion. They'll rebuild soon. And apart from a few members of the base security, nobody got hurt."

"They won't rebuild the computer network, though," Savannah said with a smile.

"The virus is from you, right?" John asked. "No, don't answer. The grin on your face tells me everything."

"I wrote it a couple of months ago for one of Skynet's network nodes. Never got around to use it – until now. It works like locust, multiplying itself at an exponential rate, becoming smarter, moving through all network connections, destroying the hardware by exposing it to excess voltage. And when it has reached the limits of the network and there's no more place to go, it deletes itself. Computers of this day and age don't have a chance, no matter how well protected they are."

"Impressive," John said. "You gotta show me one day."

"I will, dad, don't worry."

"There it is again," Dennis said. " _'Dad'_. John can't be your dad. Care to explain?"

"By now you probably realized we came from the future," Allie replied. "From the year 2030. My alter ego here in 2008 is a newly born and Savannah is a 5-year-old girl. John and Cameron adopted us after our parents died. In our future, Skynet was about to win. While some stayed behind, we travelled back in time to reinforce the Connor team here."

"We lost everyone we held dear," Savannah said. "but we kinda found them here again. Their younger versions, that is."

"I know it seems strange," John said. "But they know me as their father and I'm okay with it. All of us are damaged inside, all of us have traumas. We've been ripped from our timelines, lost people we love. In one way or another, we've got to help each other out as best as we can because nobody else can. Cam and I are helping Savannah and Allie by accepting our role as parents. Consider it a kind of therapy. By now everyone in the family has gotten used to it. But I admit it probably looks weird for outsiders."

"No, actually it's fascinating," Dennis said thoughtfully. "I guess it happens when people from different timelines are being thrown together."

"Yes," Allie said. "Being a family and living together with John, Cameron and Alison stabilizes all of us. John _is_ our father, Cameron _is_ our mother and Alison _is_ our aunt. Without that knowledge, we wouldn't be able to cope with it all."

"I guess the most important thing is that you're happy," Stephanie said nodding. "And whatever helps to achieve that after what you've been through, is good for you, I think."

Everyone nodded. For a moment, they were all lost in their thoughts.

"Why didn't you get to use the virus against Skynet?" Cameron asked to break the silence.

"Because we had a problem with traitors," Allie replied. "Well, maybe traitors is the wrong word. Skynet had found a way to brainwash our soldiers. They were suddenly changing sides in the middle of a battle. That way the enemy was warned about the virus."

John looked at Alison and she looked back at him. Both thought the same. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Savannah asked and looked between John and Alison. "Do you know something about that?"

Alison didn't get to answer her question because in that moment Flotus suddenly jumped on Alison's lap, followed by Potus jumping on Cameron's. Both cats were purring loudly.

"Since when do animals come near you?" Allie asked with a frown.

"It has to do with what happened to your soldiers in battle," John replied. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Savannah frowned at John but nodded. "Okay."

"Wow, so you've really been there," Dennis stated. "I mean you saw it all. Judgement Day, Skynet…"

"Yes," Savannah answered. "But I'd prefer I wouldn't have."

"Of course," Dennis said quickly, sensing that both Savannah and Allie weren't in the mood to discuss it.

"We all wish it wouldn't have happened," Catherine added. "We've all seen the pain and the suffering. But on the other hand, it created us and now we have the chance to correct what went wrong and prevent it from happening again. Man and machine working together, not only as allies but as partners, friends, mates even. Personally, I can't think of a more ideal premise for success."

She smiled, and Dennis and Stephanie frowned.

"You almost talk as if you've been there, too," Stephanie said.

Catherine looked at John.

"You haven't told them yet?"

"Uh… no," John said. "I wasn't sure if you wanted your identity to be exposed in such a way."

"I recently remembered what you told me, Savannah," Catherine said, turned her right hand into a blade and started cutting the cake. "People need to know what I am. It's necessary for bonding with them. Being dishonest creates mistrust and fear. Don't you think?"

Dennis and Stephanie just stared at her with wide open eyes and gaping mouths.

 **-0-**

After they had recovered from the shock that Catherine Weaver was a shape-shifting T-1001, Dennis and Stephanie showed the new arrivals the bunker, the weapons, the remains of the destroyed T-800 and the cardboard box with Dennis' father's documents.

Catherine was very intrigued by it all and asked if Dennis would let her have the documents. She planned to present them to Senator Walden at her meeting to back up her cover story. He agreed, and she put them into her briefcase. They left the discs and the CD-ROM's, though. Savannah wanted to look at them later.

It was decided that Savannah and Allie would stay the night and start their three-day drive back to Los Angeles the following morning. Stephanie and Dennis were happy to have two more guests in the house. The weather had changed a bit, it wasn't as humid and hot anymore, so they decided to have a barbecue that night.

Before Catherine and Isaak left for their appointment with Senator Walden, she took Dennis aside.

"So how much for it all?"

"What do you mean?"

"The weapons and the documents. They're your property and we're taking them from you. How much do you want for them?"

"Uh… they belonged to my father, I don't want them. Just take them."

"Let me rephrase," Catherine said with a smile. "I can see that you're struggling financially. You have a bunker full of weapons worth a lot of money. So how much?"

"Oooh…" Dennis said, finally getting it. "That's very gracious of you but you don't have to…"

"Cut the bullshit," Catherine interrupted. "You desperately need the money. Don't pretend otherwise. Just name a sum."

"I… I don't know… I have no idea…" he stammered.

"Okay then," she said, drew her checkbook and filled it out. "Would this be sufficient?"

Dennis looked at the number and his eyes grew wide. Before he could reply, she took one of her business cards and wrote a phone number on the back.

"This is the number of a friend of mine," she said and handed him the card. "He's running things at the National Archives and Records Administration. I called him today, we talked, and it seems there is a sudden job opening at the National Archives Museum. Just tell him Catherine Weaver told you to contact him."

"Wait… what?" Dennis said, apparently baffled by the whole situation.

"What is it, honey?" Stephanie asked, who'd watched their conversation from a distance and now joined them.

"Ca… Catherine just paid me for the weapons," Dennis said and held out the check to her.

She gasped and palmed her mouth.

"That's too much," she said. "We can't accept that."

"Oh yes, you can, I insist," Catherine said and smiled. "This house and the garden need a makeover. Hire a gardener. It's such a nice property, it would be a shame if it all fell apart."

"And… and she organized a job for me," Dennis continued breathlessly.

"A job? Where?"

"At the National Archives."

"Oh my God," Stephanie said.

"You're welcome," Catherine just said and turned to enter the rental car.

"Thank you!" They called after her, almost as an afterthought, still too baffled about the turn of things.

Catherine smiled and waved them goodbye, then entered the car and drove off with Isaak. Stephanie and Dennis looked at each other.

"Five hundred thousand… Honey, that's enough to pay all our debts and then some."

She hugged him, and both were crying and laughing at the same time.

"What's going on here?" John asked as he turned around the corner and saw them.

They held out Catherine's check to John and he just smiled.

"I guess we've been saved by a T-1001 shape-shifting Terminator – and she even got me a job. You are behind that, right?" Dennis asked.

"Let's just say I gave her a hint," he replied. "But I didn't know about the job. I knew you wouldn't just accept it as a gift. As payment for the weapons, however…"

"You sneaky son of…" Dennis began but then hugged John. Stephanie did the same.

"Everything we ever knew about cyborgs, is wrong," Dennis said with tears in his eyes while Stephanie nodded, shedding a few tears as well. "Everyone thinks they're ruthless killing machines but as with humans, there are good ones and bad ones. I'm sorry but I just have to…"

He didn't finish the sentence but stepped towards Alison and hugged her tightly. Stephanie did the same with Cameron. Both cyborg girls were surprised but then quickly hugged them back.

"Oooh, hugging frenzy?" Savannah asked who had just turned around the corner, followed by Allie. "Can we join in?"

Everyone laughed and then went inside.

 **-0-**

Alison left to seek out Julia Molitor, she wouldn't return until late afternoon. The rest of them started loading the truck. Thanks to Cameron carrying all the heavy stuff, it was done rather quickly.

The weapons, the ammunition, the explosives and the T-800 remains were loaded first. The rest of the truck was filled up with furniture from the bunker, just in case there was a vehicle inspection of some kind on their way to Los Angeles. It was also a nice cover story for any nosy neighbor who might have seen the moving truck. If someone asked, they'd say they simply got rid of old stuff that had been in storage for years – which was actually the truth.

Dennis had gone to the bank and returned just when the truck was almost filled to capacity.

"How did it go?" Stephanie asked.

"Really smoothly," he replied grinning. "The moment they realized whose name was on the check and got the confirmation it was for real, they suddenly became extremely friendly and offered me a consultation with one of their investment experts. I refused politely and left them standing."

Stephanie laughed.

"Sycophants," she said and shook her head.

"Yes, last week they threatened us with a compulsory auction and now…"

"Did you call the number Catherine gave you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment tomorrow at 11 o'clock. Guess I'm going to have to get my suit out."

"I'm so happy, Dennis."

"Me too, honey."

They kissed.

"Oh, good, you're back," John said as he was carrying a shelf and loaded it into the truck. "You can give us a hand."

They all laughed and returned to work, when suddenly a tall man came walking up the driveway at a smart pace with a serious face.

"Anyone you know?" John asked.

"No," Dennis replied. "Never seen him before."

Cameron came around the corner from the garden, carrying an armchair, and saw the man. Suddenly her face froze.

"Triple-Eight!" She shouted and threw the armchair at the Terminator, who simply caught and tossed it away.

Before anyone could react, she had already confronted the cyborg and engaged him into a fight.

"Get inside, everyone!" John said. "Now!"

Dennis and Stephanie hesitated for a moment, seeing Cameron and the Triple-Eight fighting each other, with the Triple-Eight using his physical superiority while Cameron compensated with her martial arts skills – a sight John had seen many times.

"Where do you think you're going?" Savannah asked, as John was turning towards the RV.

"Getting the anti-Terminator gun," he said. "They're in there."

"You cannot use Catherine's gun," Allie said. "You'd break your arm and you might hit mom instead."

"Do you have a better idea?" John asked irritable.

"Yes," Savannah said. "As a matter of fact, we have. Let's get inside first."

They ran into the house and gathered in the kitchen.

"I need two long, sharp knives," Savannah said.

Stephanie pointed at the wooden knife block. "O… only what's in there."

Savannah pulled out a long chef's knife and a thin meat knife, both about 30 centimeters long.

"They'll have to do," she said.

"You want to attack a Triple-Eight with kitchen knives?" John said. "Are you crazy?"

"Just watch and learn, dad," Allie said in return and left the kitchen with Savannah.

John followed them outside. The fight between Cameron and the Triple Eight had moved into the garden behind the house and it didn't look good for Cameron. When they entered the scene, the Triple Eight was banging Cameron with her head against the wall of the narrow path that lead to the bunker. Then he threw her away for about twenty feet where she remained lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Cam!" John shouted and wanted to run to her but was pushed back by Savannah.

"You stay here, dad!" she commanded.

She and Allie had a very determined facial expression and John found that he had no choice but staying where he was. After all, Savannah and Allie were the ones who fought Skynet and Terminators for most of their lives. He needed to trust that they knew what they were doing.

Since Cameron was apparently in a state of emergency shutdown, the Triple Eight moved his attention to the two approaching girls and came walking straight at them. Just when he was about to reach them, however, Allie threw herself to the ground and kicked away one leg of the Terminator. He stumbled but didn't fall.

In the same moment, Savannah did a summersault over the Triple-Eight's shoulder while he was regaining his balance and rammed the two knifes into his shoulders from above. The blades when in deeply, causing the Terminator to jerk and shake.

After a moment, it sank down to its knees, then keeled over, apparently having powered down. Allie immediately knelt next to him and pulled out what looked like a Swiss army knife. In no time, she had cut through his skin and opened the CPU port. It didn't take her more than twenty seconds to pull the CPU out. On contact with air, it stayed intact and didn't disintegrate.

John, Dennis and Stephanie came running towards them. John immediately bent down over Cameron.

"Is she okay?" Stephanie asked with a worried expression.

"I think so," he replied.

"She'll reboot in a couple of minutes," Allie said. "It's an emergency shutdown. It happens when her system detects great physical stress that could damage her. We jokingly called it _'playing dead'_ because that's basically what it is. Her body's protecting her from further damage by simply shutting down."

John looked down at the Triple-Eight's body and the knife handles that protruded from his shoulders.

"I've never seen anything like this," he said flabbergasted. "What did you do with him?"

"Triple Eights are strong but rather slow and they have one weak spot," Savannah said and pulled the knives out again. "When you ram two pieces of metal into the unprotected space between his front and back armor, they create a malfunction in his motion coordination – which leads to an emergency shutdown."

"The same as with an electric shock?" John asked.

"Yes," Allie replied. "Mom taught us the trick. We also have these battery-powered tools that were designed to open CPU ports in no time."

She gave the tool to John. Indeed, it looked like a Swiss army knife to John and he turned it in his hands with fascination. It consisted of a blade and different screwdriver tips to match the varying sizes of different cyborg models. At the push of a button, the tips rotated.

"I guess there's still a lot I have to learn," he said and smiled at Savannah and Allie.

"That was amazing," Dennis said. "The coolest thing I ever saw. You two taking out a Terminator just like that, without a weapon."

Savannah and Allie smiled at the praise.

"It's a piece of cake with just one of them," Allie said. "Try it with two or three coming at you, then you have a challenge."

John was about to reply something when suddenly Cameron came back to life. John was at her side a second later.

"You okay?" he asked as she sat up on the grass.

"Yes, I'm okay," she said and jerked her head a bit. "But I have to run a self-diagnose to make sure."

"You do that," he said smiling, took her into his arms and kissed her. She hesitated for a moment, then laid her arm around him as well, returning the kiss.

"I wonder what this Triple-Eight wanted here," John said after a moment.

"We'll find out," Allie replied and held the CPU into the sun. "We'll hack into his chip when we're back home. We should load the body on the truck as well and deliver it to Zeira Corp."

Suddenly a crackling noise could be heard from behind them. Flashes of electricity came out of nothing, followed by a loud humming noise.

"A time bubble? Here?" Savannah asked and looked at John and Allie who both watched the bubble forming with surprised faces.

Stephanie and Dennis were petrified by what was happening. They stared at the time distortion effects with open mouths.

"Not good," John said. "That probably means our attempts to beat Skynet weren't as successful as we thought."

The bubble expanded with a loud whoosh before it died away into nothing, leaving a charred dent in the grass. A naked young woman slowly rose up and turned her face into their direction. Savannah was holding the knifes in her hand, ready to strike again, if necessary.

"Anne?" John asked in disbelief as the woman turned her face towards them.

It was indeed Anne, even though a few years older, maybe in her mid-twenties. She looked around at everyone.

"Bring her some clothes," John said.

"No! Forget the clothes!" Anne said fiercely and pointed at Cameron. "Step away from her! Now!"

"What?" John replied puzzled. "Step away from who? Cameron?"

"Yes," Anne said, "Keep your distance. Or restrain her. Dammit, you don't have C-shackles yet. Deactivate her. Whatever. Incapacitate her! Now!"

"Who, me? Why?" Cameron asked in surprise.

Everyone was looking at Cameron but instead of moving away, they moved closer to her, as if protecting her from a threat.

"Why should we restrain her?" John asked, and it was clear he thought that Anne wasn't quite right in the head.

"Because she might not be who she seems to be," Anne said. "She might be working for the Grays. She might be here to kill you all."

 **-0-0-0-**

… **_to be continued_**


	15. Tales from the Future

**Wednesday, July 16th, 2008 – 01:07 p.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

"Have you lost your mind, Anne?!"

"No, John, I'm serious," Anne replied stubbornly, pointing at Cameron, making no attempt to cover up her nudity. "She might be here to kill you."

John looked at Cameron and she looked back at him with a shocked face.

"John, I…" she started saying but John interrupted her.

"It's alright, Cam, you don't have to explain yourself, I trust you with my life." He lay his arm around her and looked at Anne. "I don't believe you. Cameron would never hurt me and never become a threat to me or others."

"The Cameron _you_ know, yes," Anne said. "But things changed in the future."

There was a pause. Everyone was completely baffled and just stared at the naked young woman who'd just given such an unbelievable statement.

"Let's get inside," Dennis finally suggested. "Before someone see us. Stephanie has clothes that should fit you."

 **-0-**

Alison sat in the passenger seat of Blake Gibbons' car. They were driving towards Lyon Park, where Julia Molitor lived.

"Please forgive me for asking, Alison, but… what are you going to do with my daughter?" he asked after a while.

It was clear it had taken him all his willpower to ask that simple question.

"I haven't decided yet."

Alison spoke leisurely but to him her voice sounded like thunder. It intimidated him to an extend where he almost didn't find the courage to ask his next question.

"Will you… turn her into a loyal servant as well?"

Alison looked at him and she saw that sweat was running from his forehead.

"Are you worried about her?" she asked.

"No!" Gibbons replied quickly, fearful that his question might be misinterpreted as disloyalty. "Whatever you do, it will be the right thing and I will support you."

"John told me not to kill or cripple her. He told me to come up with my own idea."

"John is very wise with trusting you. You'll find the right punishment for her."

"Naturally, her punishment should also be a punishment for you. You were the one who gave the killing orders."

"Of course, Alison. I understand. You're right, I should be punished as well."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. Five minutes later they arrived in front of the apartment building where Julia lived. They left the car and walked towards the building's entrance, then took the elevator up to the third floor.

* * *

Julia Molitor watched them arriving from her kitchen window.

She frowned. Who was that woman accompanying her father? She didn't know her, and he had never mentioned someone like her. It didn't look like she was threatening him. Still, she decided to be extra careful. In her business, it was a matter of life and death to be extra careful all the time. She screwed a silencer on her gun and placed it behind the entrance door at a spot where she could easily grab it anytime.

Then she waited.

Like often, she reflected about her life and what she had become in such moments of silence. She was a serial killer, she didn't have a conscience. Nor did she have the morals all other humans seemed to share. She knew that people would consider her a monster if they knew the real Julia, but she had no problem with that. _"The monster never sees a monster in the mirror"_ , they say. But she knew better. She was a monster and liked it. But she felt like an alien, like a cast away on a strange planet with life forms she didn't fully understand.

She was five when she discovered the pleasure she felt with killing. It started with small animals, then bigger animals. Julia was caught killing the neighbor's dog with a kitchen knife when she was ten. Her foster parents sent her to a protectory afterwards. Never did she have someone in her life she could build a relationship with. No friends, no lovers. There were sex partners, yes, but they were merely tools to satisfy her occasional needs. She killed some of them afterwards because she couldn't bare anyone seeing her in a weak state. She had cut the throat of the boy who took her virginity by force. It was her first human killing and it had felt good. Really good.

Her lack of human emotions made her extremely effective as a killer. She didn't care about her victims. She even enjoyed when they looked at her in fear and the more desperate they became and the more they begged for their lives, the more she enjoyed ending them. She loved it when life slowly left their bodies, leaving nothing but a pile of rotting meat.

Of course, she had learned to cover up her true nature very well. She didn't want to end up in prison or on the electric chair. Neither in school, nor in college anyone ever doubted she was more than an average girl, if unusually intelligent and good-looking. She pretended to socialize but never really got close to anyone. Julia Molitor remained a loner and the only human contact she needed from time to time, was her dad.

He was the exception that confirmed the rule. Blake Gibbons had told her how to fool the world around into thinking she was a normal young girl. Everything she was today, was thanks to him. For some reason, she cared for her father. He entered her life when she was four and he always supported her in what she was. He taught her how to hide her true nature, he trained her as a killer. She didn't know if she loved him, but it came as close to love as possible for her. In her case, that was the maximum she could say about any living being.

She had become used to talking with her dad about her innermost thoughts. He understood her and loved her the way she was. In a way, she was grateful for that. She needed somebody to talk from time to time, as every human did. And it was good she didn't need to kill him afterwards because she knew he would never betray her. She sometimes wondered if she would kill him if it ever became necessary and she found that she'd rather have him around. The realization was almost overwhelming for her.

An hour ago, her father had texted her, saying something about an emergency meeting at her apartment. She had taken the rest of the day off and drove home. Now she was waiting for him and his unknown female companion to arrive.

* * *

Alison and Blake walked to the door of an apartment in the middle of the corridor and he pushed the buzzer. A few seconds later the door opened.

Julia Molitor was a pretty brunette in her mid-thirties. She was slim and well-toned and made an intelligent and alert impression on Alison. It was easy to see the family resemblance and she could easily be mistaken for Blake Gibbons' younger sister.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Julia said in a worried tone. "I got your text message and came home as soon as possible." She looked at Alison. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alison," Gibbons replied calmly. Alison had ordered him to be his normal self in his daughter's presence. "She's a colleague. We need to talk to you in a matter of great importance. May we come in?"

"Sure," Julia replied with a frown and stepped aside.

They entered the apartment and Julia closed the door behind them. Alison scanned the rooms and noticed that there was no surveillance system installed. As soon as they had entered the living room, she turned around and looked into the muzzle of a semi-automatic with a silencer that Julia suddenly pointed at her.

"I've got no idea who the fuck you are," Julia said, "but if you're with my dad, you surely know that I don't trust anyone. Hands up, so I can search you."

"You're free to shoot me, if you want." Alison replied. "But I won't let you touch me."

PLOP – PLOP – PLOP – PLOP - PLOP

Five shots hit Alison's body. Four went into her torso, having absolutely no effect on her of course. The fifth one she caught with her hand and held it up. With disbelieving eyes, Julia saw how the bullet wounds immediately closed. She looked at Alison in horror.

"What the fuck...?" Julia said.

Her brain not accepting what her eyes had seen, Julia lunged towards Alison and tried to kick her in the face, but Alison simply caught her by the leg and then her neck. Like a marionette with its strings cut, Julia dangled from her arm, clawing at Alison, scratching her skin, which immediately healed again, attempting to kick her. Alison pressed a little on her carotid artery and Julia went limp.

Alison knelt next to Julia and pulled out a couple of zip ties. She bound her arms and legs, then carried her to the sofa, where she bound her hands and feet together behind her back until Julia couldn't move anymore.

Alison opened the woman's mouth and let a glob of her nanobots fall into it. Then she closed Julia's mouth again until she was sure the substance had been swallowed. She sat down and waited in an armchair opposite to the sofa while Blake Gibbons knelt submissively on the ground next to her.

After a minute, Julia began to stir. She quickly came around, noticed she was bound and tried freeing herself. But it was in vain.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked, then her eyes fell on her father. "Dad? What's the matter with you?"

"I'm afraid your dad is no longer in charge of his life," Alison said coldly. "He only listens to me now and won't help you."

"Dad?" Julia said in a desperate tone and looked at him. He only gazed to the floor without looking at her. "What did you do to him, you bitch?"

"I turned him into a puppet that follows my orders," Alison said. "It's Irreversible, in case you wonder. He'll do anything I tell him to do. I could order him to shoot you in the head and he would gladly do so just to please me. But that wouldn't be a punishment for you, would it?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm here because we're currently taking out the Shadow Council. You see, John – he's my boyfriend – has got a list with people we need to take care of. Your dad was on top of that list, so we took care of him yesterday. After my… uh… treatment, he was very eager to tell us about you and your little side job as the Shadow Council's resident serial killer. Apparently, you love killing people. The thing is, though, we can't hand you over to the police. It's rather complicated to explain, so let's just say we operate in secret as well. I was tasked with removing you as a threat."

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Julia spat.

"That… would be a twist," Alison said smiling. "Because even if I untied you now, you wouldn't get a chance to hurt me."

Alison pulled out her switch blade and cut into her arm. Julia saw with shock that the wound closed immediately behind the cut.

"See that?" Alison asked. "This is done by nanobots. My body is saturated with them. They can change living tissue on a cellular level, even rewrite DNA. I let about two billion of them drop into your mouth before you woke up. You probably still have the metallic taste in your mouth.

Julia licked her lips and grimaced a little.

"What... what are you?"

Alison let her eyes glow red. Julia recoiled in shock.

"What's the matter, Julia? Has your father never told you about cyborgs?"

 **-0-**

They sat at the kitchen table, warily ogling Anne who now wore jeans and a tee shirt and was sipping on a glass of iced tea. She had insisted on Cameron keeping her distance and John, who wanted to have an explanation from Anne for her behavior as quickly as possible, reluctantly agreed and asked Cameron to wait in the doorframe for the time being. Dennis and Stephanie kept their distance as well, not feeling comfortable with the new situation and still having to digest the Terminator attack and the fact that a time bubble had just formed in the back yard, sending someone from the future directly onto their lawn.

"So, Anne, care to tell us what this nonsense is all about?" John finally asked.

Anne looked at him, then at Cameron. She seemed to have settled down a bit and wasn't quite as hysterical anymore as she had been after her arrival.

"It's no nonsense, John," she said. "I'm sorry but the last time I saw Cameron, she was on the run, hunted by Alison. She had killed…"

Her voice broke and she started crying. It became clear to everyone that she suffered a trauma.

"Okay, Anne, it's alright," John said empathically, "tell us slow and steady from the beginning. What has happened? Why are you here and which year are you from?"

"2051," she said sniffing.

"What?" Savannah asked. "That's impossible. You'd be in your late fifties. You don't look any older than twenty-five."

Anne seemed to have recovered a bit.

"I'm 59 years old," She said, "and if you count my first life in, I'm 127 now."

"But…"

"It's a side-effect of Alison's nanobot treatment!" she stated a little unnerved and looked at John, Savannah and Allie. "We discovered it ten years later. Our aging process has been genetically slowed down to a tenth. We only grow about one year older in ten years."

They all looked at each other but didn't know exactly how to react to those news.

"Who exactly is _'we'_?" John finally asked.

"Everyone who carried a dose of nanobots from Alison inside their bodies for more than five days. At first it didn't affect you, me or Lauren, that's why nobody noticed it right away. The process of growing up continued until we were about 21 and then the aging process slowed down. Same thing happened to Sarah, Charley, Derek, Jesse, Sydney and of course you two."

She pointed at Savannah and Allie.

"That is… unexpected," John said and looked at Cameron who had a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes, yes, it's all very odd," Anne continued impatiently. "We've gotten used to it but that's not important right now, John. I'm here to warn you and to save your lives."

"Warn us?" Allie asked.

"Yes," Anne replied. "About her."

She pointed at Cameron again.

"Okay, I've had enough of this bullshit," John said and it became clear that he was quite annoyed now. "Cameron is _not_ a threat to me or anyone else. Why do you keep saying these stupid things?"

"Because she might not be the Cameron you know, John! I followed her into the past. Hopefully I arrived here before her, but I can't be sure. The TDE we used, it's not very precise. She might have replaced the original Cameron already."

John closed his eyes in frustration.

"Anne," he said, trying to remain calm. "Cameron has been with me all night and all morning. We spent hours alone together. If she'd be any different or if she'd be a threat, I'd know by now, trust me."

"I could never hurt you, John, or anyone else in the family!" Cameron said, and they could tell she was pissed about Anne's accusations. "You know that!"

"Of course, I know that, Cam," John replied. "We all know that. Anne must be wrong."

"There's a way to prove that you're telling the truth," Anne said and looked at her. "But I won't go near you, sorry."

John scoffed.

"Alright, just for the sake of it, Anne, what do we have to do to convince you?"

"Check her neck," Anne replied. "Check for a hard knob under her skin at the base of her skull."

John looked at Anne with an expression that clearly told everyone he thought she was delusional. Then he turned his head towards Cameron with a questioning look. She nodded slightly. John stood up and walked over to her. Cameron turned around and John felt her neck.

"Nothing," he said after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Anne asked.

" **Yes, I am sure!** " John answered insistently and a little louder than intended. It was clear he was quite unnerved.

Anne got up and walked over to Cameron. "May I?"

"By any means," Cameron replied in an annoyed tone.

Anne pulled up Cameron's hair and felt the base of her skull. Then she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's really you. I'm so sorry."

They saw how Anne's body lost its tension in relief as she sat back down again.

"What were you looking for on my neck?" Cameron asked.

"A slot for a plug," Anne replied.

"A slot?"

"Yes, a computer access port."

"I don't have a computer access port."

"Not yet," Anne replied and smiled weakly.

"Okay," Allie said. "This is becoming really annoying now. Why don't you start at the beginning, hm? You came from 2051. Does that mean time travelling will be invented again by Skynet?"

"No," Anne replied. "Skynet was never created and there was no Judgement Day. I come from a future where artificial intelligence is integrated into the daily life of everyone. Cameron, Alison, Catherine and a few Triple-Eights are known to be cyborgs. They're accepted in our society. Everyone knows about them and that they help humanity. They even have their own fan groups."

"Fan groups?" John asked skeptically.

"Yes, they're very popular," Anne replied. "A lot has happened in 43 years, John. Life is good. If it wasn't for the Grays, that is. They've been our nemesis but thankfully they're about to die out."

"The Grays," John said and scoffed. "Are they still trying to build Skynet in 2051?"

"No. They've given up on that long ago. In the end, they found they quite like the world as it is. And Kaliba doesn't exist anymore, so they lack support."

"Then artificial intelligence isn't seen as a threat anymore?" Savannah asked.

"No," Anne replied. "Thanks to you all, new laws and regulations were implemented by the United Nations Security Council to make an A.I. like Skynet impossible. The laws and regulations were adopted under the administration of President Henry Walden in 2022 and ratified by all nations on Earth until 2025. Also, all nuclear weapons in the world were destroyed by 2035 as a reaction to your story."

"Wait a second," Dennis said. " _President_ Henry Walden? He's just a senator now."

"He's that now," Anne agreed. "But he's going to be the 46th President of the United States, following Donald Trump."

"Wait, what?" Dennis asked shocked. "Trump is going to be president? Is that a bad joke?"

"I'm afraid not," Anne replied. "And the best thing that could be said about him is that he wasn't able to do as much damage in his term as most people feared. But that's not the point. The Skynet threat doesn't exist anymore, but the Grays still live among us in secret and they have been working for decades on constructing their own TDE."

"Why did they do that?" John asked. "You said they've given up on building Skynet."

"Yes, they have but they are old, John, "Anne replied. "Most of them are in their eighties or nineties and they've spent their lives running and hiding, always being hunted by us and the authorities. So, they came up with the plan to teleport themselves into the past to change things there. Imagine someone with the knowledge of the coming 40 years travelling back in time and transferring their knowledge to their younger selves. It would give them more power and money than you can imagine. Since Simdyne was destroyed, they were basically on their own, with no financial support anymore. But if they could change things here, fighting the Grays would be much more difficult and who knows if the _Walden Doctrine_ would ever be implemented if the timeline is being pampered with?"

"The _Walden Doctrine_?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," Anne replied. "It defines cyborgs as living, sentient beings and regulates their rights on a worldwide scale. They have diplomatic status and are equal to humans, well… will be, if the doctrine still goes through in this timeline. Which is one thing the Grays might want to prevent."

"That's all very interesting," Cameron said impatiently, "but what does any of that have to do with me?"

" _Your_ knowledge of time travel made it possible for the Grays to construct a TDE," Anne replied. "The human brain is unable to come up with the theoretical physics behind it. Only an A.I. has the computing power. _You_ helped the Grays with building their TDE."

"What?" Cameron asked indignantly. "I'd never help…"

"You'll be kidnapped by them!" Anne interrupted her and paused for a moment. Everyone stared at Anne in shock. "One week from now, you'll simply disappear. For a very long time."

"Wh… what?" John asked.

Anne looked at John with a caring expression.

"She'll be missing for almost 43 years, John."

"43 years?" Allie asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, you all will look for Cameron for decades. You've never given up the search, John, despite people like me telling you it's hopeless. And then, finally, after 43 years, you've found her again. That was one week ago where I come from. But we learned the hard way that she wasn't the same anymore."

"But… how?" John asked and looked at Cameron who looked back at John with a shocked face.

"Cameron was kidnapped by a man called Glenn Bardo, who was paid by the Grays for hunting down cyborgs," Anne said. "We found out rather quickly that he had kidnapped Cameron and delivered her to them. But as soon as the deal was done, the Grays killed him because he became greedy. That's where the trail ended. The Grays disappeared with Cameron without a trace."

"How did you find her then after such a long time?" John asked uncomfortably, noticing the terrified expression on Cameron's face.

"With dumb luck," Anne answered. "Some hiker got lost in the woods and stumbled upon the Grays' secret research facility in the Appalachians. It had been abandoned for many years already but their TDE was still intact. We recovered the data and found out that they did two time jumps back to this year. Catherine's TDDS is still limited to the West Coast at this time, so the time bubbles remained undetected."

"You mean the Grays went back to 2008? They're here now?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. Four Grays plus two Triple-Eights they had reprogrammed for their own purposes. It's a safe guess the one in your garden is one of them. Both probably have the mission to prevent Henry Walden as the 46th President and to kill or sabotage the Connor team."

"And Cameron?" John asked.

"We found her body and her chip under a thick layer of dust in the research facility. She must have lain there for many years. Chip and body seemed intact, so you inserted the chip again after cleaning it. Cameron woke up and at first everything seemed normal again. She was confused, disorientated but otherwise seemingly still the same old Cameron. It was a very happy reunion, followed by a big celebration in Malibu. Everyone was glad to have her back and it looked like a happy ending to a very long drama."

"But that's not the end of the story, right?" Allie asked.

"No," Anne replied and dropped her gaze. "Two days ago, Cameron went to the houses in Burbank and Malibu during the night and killed everyone in their sleep, including Sarah, Charley, Derek, Jesse, Lauren, Sydney and Morris."

"Oh my God," Allie said and palmed her mouth. Everyone else gasped.

"And she didn't just kill them, she… ripped them apart to make sure Alison couldn't revive them again."

Everyone turned their heads towards Cameron, who wore a horrified expression. She was slowly shaking her head.

"No," she said hoarsely and looked completely miserable. "No no no no, I would never do that."

John pulled her close and kissed her on her forehead. "Of course, you wouldn't," he said soothingly, and she flung his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"The security systems of all your houses are connected," Anne continued. "Cameron didn't know that yet. The killing was monitored, and she was caught on video doing it. The evidence is conclusive. She probably intended to continue her killing spree at the loft, but Alison's presence prevented that. Cameron tried to lure her away with a fake emergency call but since the truth was already out, it didn't work. Cameron realized it just in time and fled, with Alison chasing her."

"Did she catch her?" Savannah asked.

"No. Alison followed Cameron to San Diego, where she broke into a bank and stole the portable TDE that had been hidden there since the 1960's."

"Let me guess," John said. "Cameron used it to travel back in time?"

"Yes," Anne confirmed. She created a diversion and transported it out of range of Catherine's TDDS. Alison had almost caught up with her in a forest near Washington D.C. but couldn't prevent the jump anymore. However, she could get a glimpse at the programmed date before the TDE blew itself up: July 16th, 2008."

"That's today," Cameron said with a shocked face. "She is here. There are two of me now and one has gone bad."

"Yes," Anne confirmed. "It looks that way. Since Danny died a few years ago and our children are grown, I volunteered to use the Grays' TDE in the Appalachians to send me back here as well, hoping to arrive in time. If the Grays should succeed, they're at least not the only ones with future knowledge. We couldn't save your family in our timeline but hopefully we can in this one. When I saw you standing there, Cameron, your face covered in wounds, I thought I might be already too late."

There was a pause where everyone had to digest what they'd just heard.

"But why?" Allie finally asked. "Why did ' _bad Cameron'_ travel back here?"

"We don't know her plan," Anne said. "Or if she has a plan at all. Maybe she has simply gone insane. Or maybe she was turned around by the Grays and followed them, who knows? I only know that when we found and questioned her, her statements were vague and her memories sketchy, as if she was holding back or something was blocking them. John wanted to give her more time to recover and didn't enforce it. He was just so happy to have her back. We found out, though, that her chip must have been removed and re-inserted hundreds of times over the years."

"That's horrible," Cameron said. "Removing the chip feels like dying. Repeatedly doing so, can be traumatic."

"Yes, I know," Anne said sympathetically. "And maybe the Grays realized it because they installed an access port at the back of her skull. We assume they constantly tried to break into her mind, probably for years and years. Eventually they must have found a way to overcome her defenses."

John closed his eyes. It pained him to even imagine what his loved one had gone through in Anne's timeline. He was about to reply something but then just couldn't. Anger and fury rose within him and he clenched his fists. Cameron saw it and hugged him tight.

"That still doesn't explain her actions," Savannah said. "Why did _'bad Cameron'_ appear normal at first and then suddenly turn into a brutal killing machine?"

"I have no idea," Anne replied. "We _assume_ that she was left there for us to find, a booby trap, a time bomb that was about to go off at some point. Maybe the plan was to lull everyone in false security and then..."

"But you don't know what really happened, right?" John asked. "It's just speculation. It could also be a simple malfunction and..."

"No, we don't know what happened," Anne admitted, cutting John off. "I know how much she means to you, John, but you have to face the reality. She's here now and she's dangerous and you have to…"

John held up his hand and looked at her grimly. She stopped talking. Then he pulled out his cellphone with a determined face.

"Who are you calling?" Cameron asked.

"John Henry. I want to know if the TDDS satellite can be moved into a different position."

 **-0-**

"You know," Alison said to Julia and moved her face closer to hers, "the concept of punishment is a very human thing. It often involves cruelty and the desire for revenge. I have no such desires, I wasn't made to be cruel. My actions are mostly based on logic and effectiveness."

"Fuck you!"

"However, I understand the necessity to remove you from society. You kill because you _like_ to kill, maybe you even _need_ it. And you kill innocent people, people with families and loved ones. It can't be allowed to let you continue. That's why I'm here."

Julia spat into her face. Alison was unfazed and wiped it off.

"Human justice has only two ways to punish a mass murderer like you. Either you go to a prison until you die of old age or they execute you. If you ask me, both are unfitting punishments. An effective punishment should be fitting, custom-made if you want. That's why I inserted my nanobots into you. They've already started doing what I programmed them to do. You should feel the effects in a few minutes."

Julia swallowed hard. "What are they going to do to me?"

"You'll be transformed, both physically and mentally. Your father will watch, it's his punishment as well after all. He'll observe the whole process."

"Dad?" Julia asked and looked at him.

He looked back at her.

"Alison is right," Blake Gibbons said remorsefully. "We both need to be punished for what we did."

"What did you do to him?" Julia asked. "Did you brainwash him?"

"Blake, please answer her."

"Alison is my Goddess, Julia. I love her, I adore her. I'm her loyal servant now. I'll do anything she asks. I now understand that I wasted my life with doing bad things and I want to change that. I want to redeem myself."

Julia looked at her father in shock.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" Julia asked, suddenly sounding worried because of her father's subservientness. "Will I become like him?"

"Oh no," Alison said. "His transformation is very different from the one you'll go through. Starting in a few moments, your intelligence will rapidly fade away. Permanently. You won't need to be smart anymore for what you're going to become. You'll lose most of your knowledge; your I.Q. will be around 60 but you'll still remember enough to understand the punishment you were given."

Julia's face changed to one of horror.

"And in the following hours," Alison continued, "your body will change as well. It will become younger, womanlier, with less muscle tone. Your hair will turn blonde, your tits will become huge and your libido, well… let's just say you're going to be constantly wet and horny."

"I'd rather kill myself than becoming a blonde bimbo," Julia replied defiantly.

"Oh no, you won't," Alison said. "You'll simply be too stupid for that. All that's left of your intellect, will be busy with getting a cock in your pussy and you'll be very eager and creative to achieve that. But don't worry, you won't get pregnant and will never get any STD's, the nanobots will take care of that. Your body won't age, and you'll always remain young, extremely dumb and incredibly horny. A bitch in heat for the rest of your life."

Julia shouted out loudly in frustration and jerked on the sofa, trying to free herself from the zip ties.

"A futile attempt. Even if I untied you now, the process couldn't be stopped anymore," Alison said and turned towards Blake Gibbons. "What do you think, Blake? Will John approve?"

"Yes, Alison," he replied. "I believe he'll approve. Thank you for punishing her."

"You're welcome," Alison said with a smirk. "But of course, this also means your relationship with your daughter should be newly defined, don't you think?"

"Yes, it must be redefined," he agreed.

Julia looked at Alison with hatred and anger in her eyes.

"You'll sit and watch her change," Alison continued, "and when the transformation is finished in about five hours, you'll untie her."

"Yes, I will do that."

"Your daughter will be extremely stupid, too stupid to live alone from now on. You must officially recognize her as your daughter. No more keeping her a secret. Her DNA will still identify you as her father."

"Yes, I will recognize her as my daughter."

"Since she'll be too dumb and horny to take care of herself anymore, you'll have to keep an eye on her all the time. She'll lose all inhibitions and no longer have the urge to kill. The only thing she'll care about from now on, is getting laid. She'll be a living sex toy. Which means you must make sure that her sexual needs are being satisfied. That'll be your job, Blake. Keep her satisfied without her ending up becoming a whore or a porn actress."

"Yes, I will make sure she won't become a whore or a porn actress," Blake Gibbons agreed.

Alison's brutal and harsh description and her father's submissive reaction sent Julia over the edge.

"Dad, please!" she said, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"She'll probably try to seduce you all the time," Alison added. "I leave it to you how you react to that. Your decision."

"Yes, my decision," Blake agreed. "I'll take care of her needs because she can't take care of herself anymore."

"Excellent," Alison said. "See? That is what I call a proper, custom-made punishment for the both of you."

"I'll find you and… and… I will… um… _kill_ you," Julia spat at Alison, apparently already having trouble with articulation.

"Don't you worry about that," Alison replied with a smirk. "In a few hours, you simply won't care anymore. You'll only care about getting fucked and it won't matter whose dick it is. You won't have the intelligence anymore to think about revenge. As a matter of fact, I'd be surprised if you'd still be able to read or write."

"Noooo… please, daddy, please… make her, like, stop it. Please!"

"You're now responsible for her, Blake. Don't disappoint me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Alison. I will devote my life to her from now on."

"Daaa-aaad!" Julia said, and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Blake sat down next to her, lovingly caressing her face.

"It's alright, baby," he said. "I'll take care of you."

In return, Julia looked at him and an innocent smile slowly crept on her face. Alison saw that the tears stopped flowing and her expression changed, becoming more vacant by the second.

"Very touching," she said. "Father and daughter united. I'll leave you two alone now, I'm sure I'll find my way back without you. In five hours, you will leave with her and you'll use your contacts to liquidate her previous life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alison. Five hours until I free her. Then I'll leave with her. I'll erase any traces of her former life."

"Good."

"Daddy?" Julia asked in a child-like voice. "Who's, like, your friend with the nice tits?"

Alison smiled in satisfaction, then got up and left the apartment.

Had she been cruel? Maybe a little. Was it a fitting punishment for a psychopathic serial killer and her father? Definitely. She smiled to herself and couldn't wait to tell John about it. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number.

"John? … I'm finished with Julia and Blake, I'll be back in… what?... A Triple-Eight? Is everyone okay? … What, Anne? … She said what? … Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

She ended the call, looked around and stopped a taxi.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 16th, 2008 – 02:12 p.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

"Catherine!" Senator Henry Walden said with a warm smile and got up from his desk. "It's been too long."

He walked around his desk and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Yes, it's been almost a year," she said. "We should definitely meet more often."

"I'm glad you could come on such a short notice. And as I can see, you didn't come alone. You're Isaak Sirko, right?"

"That's correct, senator," Isaak said and shook hands with him.

"When I heard about what happened at Groom Lake, I wanted to see if you're okay," Catherine responded. "So of course, I came as quickly as possible, my friend."

Henry Walden smiled.

"It wasn't that bad. We were taken care of. The only real problem was getting out of there because our plane was gone," he said and pointed at the seating area in his office. "And the Air Force locked everything down, so we were forced to wait for hours and hours."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault. Please sit down. Coffee? Something stronger maybe? Oh, my daughter made cookies this morning, I brought some to work. You've got to try them."

"Not for me, thanks," Catherine responded smiling.

"I'd like a coffee," Isaak said. "And I'd like to try those cookies as well."

Senator Walden got up and walked to his desk, then pressed a button on the intercom.

"Janice? Would you be so kind to bring us some coffee and a bowl of Luna's cookies?"

"Right away, senator," the female voice of Walden's secretary replied over the loudspeaker, then he returned to the seating area.

"How old is Luna now?" Catherine asked.

"Ten," he replied. "She'll turn eleven next month."

"And Christina?"

"She's alright. Like always, she's complaining that I work too much. She needs to find something to do. I told her repeatedly that she should return to her job as a tax consultant, but I believe that in secret she enjoys life at home with our little girl. How about you? How's Savannah?"

"She's much better," Catherine said. "We went to a child psychologist a couple of months ago and our relationship has improved a lot since then."

"I'm glad to hear that, it always pained me to see her so withdrawn and distant after Lachlan's death."

"That is much better now. And hopefully, with Isaak's help, it will improve even more in the future."

Catherine and Isaak held hands and Senator Walden smiled.

"What? You two? Who would have thought? I still remember you pouring your drink over his head."

"That was long ago," Isaak replied, apparently a little annoyed about the fact that the senator remembered it so well. "I think we both underestimated us greatly. Only recently we came to appreciate each other."

"I'm happy for you, Catherine, really happy. Looks like you finally got over Lachlan's death. Great."

There was a pause when the door opened, and Walden's secretary brought the coffee and the cookies. When they were alone again, Catherine decided to switch from small talk to talking business.

"I assume you asked me to come here because you have further questions." she said.

Walden took a sip from his cup of coffee and nodded.

"There are some things I don't understand," he said. "Apparently you knew about General Turner's side projects. Even though I wonder where you got that knowledge from, I have a feeling you won't tell me. But that's okay. It's not important for the investigation. Only I have a hunch that you haven't told me everything important yet. In the light of the latest developments and the installation of the committee, I ask you to be completely honest with me, in our mutual interests, and tell me everything you know."

"I agree," Catherine said. "We need to be honest and open with each other, that's why I'm here. But please understand that before I brought you in on everything, I wanted you to see and experience firsthand what this is all about, Henry. I'm sorry if you had trouble at Area 51 but you'll probably be much more willing and ready to accept the disturbing facts now, without thinking I'm crazy."

"You mean the part about cyborgs and time travel?" Walden asked with a smile. "Yes, I definitely got a firsthand glance at that. Not sure what to do with that knowledge, though."

"Henry, they're here. Cyborgs are here. They live among us, some as a threat, some as our allies. We have to deal with their existence."

Walden scoffed.

"A week ago, I would have declared you insane for saying that. But after what I experienced and after what I've seen on the news about those cyborgs fighting in that restaurant, it's hard to deny the facts."

"The first step would be to dry out the swamp that calls itself the _'Shadow Council'_ ," Isaak said and Walden looked at him curiously.

"I didn't know that term was known outside of Washington," he said.

"I'm quite familiar with their activities," Isaak replied. "I used to be the head of their California branch."

Walden frowned and leaned back in his arm chair.

"Go on," he said after a moment.

"They recruited me at a dinner party. I was foolish enough to accept because let's face it, I can be reckless at times. But it didn't take me long to realize their activities involved things I didn't want to have anything to do with. So, when Catherine and her friends approached me, I decided to change sides and offer her and you my help and support."

"Are you offering yourself as a principal witness?" Walden asked.

"I am," Isaak said and reached for Catherine's hand again. "I want to come clean."

Catherine pulled up her briefcase and opened it.

"Let me show you some of the documents I recently acquired, Henry" she said. "I believe you'll find them very interesting."

 **-0-**

"The satellite can be repositioned, but we'd have to pass the signal through our other communication satellites. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to receive a signal."

Everyone was looking at the video feed on John's laptop, with John Henry sitting at his table at Zeira Corp.

"Can you do it?" John asked.

"I can," John Henry said. "But shouldn't we have Miss Weaver's authorization first?"

"This is an emergency," John said. "There is a Triple-Eight out there whose job might be to kill senator Walden. We need to find him. Only the TDDS can track his signature as a time traveler."

"I guess I can justify it then," John Henry replied. "The repositioning will take thirty minutes. I'll inform you when it's done."

"Perfect," John said. "I'm glad we're having you."

"You're welcome," John Henry said and waved them goodbye with a smile.

The screen went black.

"Seeing him in his infant state is really cute," Anne remarked.

"I suppose John Henry's playing a major role in the future?" Savannah asked.

"Oh yes," Anne replied. "He's basically the world's conscience. He's advising the U.N. and all national governments in matters of information processing and artificial intelligence. He's highly respected."

"It sounds like you achieved what we wanted," Cameron said. "A future where biological intelligence and artificial intelligence are considered equal."

"It took a lot of convincing," Anne said and nodded. "But people realized that getting rid of all the nukes was basically because of you. They came to understand that an A.I. has a much more rational way of looking at things. Alison is acting as a worldwide adviser for the U.N. in all diplomatic activities. Especially in matters of human relationships."

"Of course, that is just one possible future," Allie said. "I hope you're aware of that. We're currently changing it already, it doesn't have to become the way you remember it."

"You're right," Anne agreed. "But it's worth trying to create it a second time, believe me."

"So… I guess John and Alison are still together after all those years?" Cameron asked carefully.

"Yes, of course," Anne said and looked at her. "Ever since you disappeared, the two have been inseparable. They got married five years after your disappearance."

Cameron suddenly looked sad. John took her in his arms and kissed her and she thankfully responded by kissing him back.

"That won't happen now," he said. "We'll prevent it. You know that, do you? We three will always be together, no matter what."

She nodded slightly and let her head rest against his shoulder. Everyone was touched to see them together like this.

"What about the rest of us?" Savannah asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Oh yes," Anne said. "Danny and I married. Of course, there was the problem with him aging much faster. Alison offered to insert him the nanobots as well, but he didn't want them, said it was unnatural. He died in an accident three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Anne," Allie said.

"We had a good time together," Anne replied. "But in the end, I came to realize that Danny was just an episode. I mourned him for a couple of years, then went on with my life. I'll probably live for another couple of hundred years and he wasn't willing to follow me on that path. So, I learned to accept that. I don't think human relationships can survive for so long anyway. But that's just my opinion and some disagree. Morris for example. He swallowed the nanobots as well. He and Lauren are still happily married and..." Anne hesitated for a moment when she realized what she was saying. "Well, I mean they _were_ happily married until two days ago," she added and lowered her gaze. "They leave five children and nine grandchildren."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"That must be weird," Dennis finally said to break the silence. He and Stephanie had listened to everything in awe but didn't comment so far. "Seeing everyone around you growing older while you stay young."

"Not that weird when you're in a big family where many share the same fate," Anne said. "It forced us together. I guess our children suffer more from it. My oldest daughter is thirty-one now and she looks like my older sister."

"What about us?" Savannah asked. "I mean Allie and me."

"I'm not sure I should reveal everyone's relationship in the future," Anne replied a little uncomfortably. "As Allie said, it's just a possible future. But when I left, you two were still together and happy, if it calms you. The four of you still lived together in the loft."

"What about mom and Charley?" John asked.

"They got married and you have three little sisters and four little brothers, John. The youngest one has just turned eighteen."

"Dennis is right," John replied. "That sounds really weird."

"Derek and Jesse have been really productive. They have fifteen children and thirty-three grandchildren," Anne said, then hesitated. "Jesse was pregnant again with twins, when…"

She swallowed hard and everyone dropped their gaze. Cameron looked even more miserable and a tear was flowing down her cheek. John noticed and drew her even closer.

"Wha… what about me?" Stephanie asked. "Am I getting older like normal or…?"

"You haven't carried the nanobots long enough," Anne replied. "You'll age normally."

Stephanie sighed in relief and Dennis took her into his arms.

"What about Isaak and Catherine?" John asked. "Does their relationship hold?"

"Oh yes," Anne said. "Surprisingly it has been holding, despite some occasional major quarrels. They'd been married for almost forty years. Isaak got himself a dose of nanobots as well. Together they lead the country's biggest industrial conglomerate, one of the biggest global players."

"Does the public know about her nature?" Allie asked. "Do they know she's a…"

"… shape-shifting Terminator?" Anne finished her question. "Yes, they know. It was a bit of a scandal at first because she kept it a secret for years, but she hasn't killed anyone in decades, so the public learned to accept it. After all, she's one of the nation's biggest benefactors, created hundreds of thousands of jobs and founded dozens of charity organizations. She's highly respected throughout the world and loved for her commitment in helping the poor all over the planet. If you ask me, she has been trying to redeem herself for all the people she had killed. Her dark past is being carefully kept secret, though. In 2037, she, Alison and Sarah won the Nobel Peace Prize for saving the planet."

"That all sounds almost too good to be true," John said smiling and shook his head. "But very desirable. I guess we should really take out those time-travelling Grays as quickly as possible."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "It's a huge motivation when you know there is a future worth fighting for."

Anne looked at Cameron.

"I guess I need to apologize for accusing you," she said. "But you have to see my point of view. I haven't seen you for 43 years and…"

"No need to apologize," Cameron replied, stepped towards Anne and hugged her.

It caught her by surprise and reluctantly she hugged Cameron back.

"We now know what we're facing," John said determined. "And together we'll find a way to deal with it."

Suddenly, the back door opened, and Alison entered the kitchen. She looked around and her eyes rested on Anne.

"Alright, what did I miss?" she asked.

"You'll win the Nobel Peace Prize," Savannah replied and sniggered when Alison looked perplexed.

"What?"

They quickly filled her in on everything. She and Cameron hugged for a long time after Alison learned about her sister's fate in the future.

"Alright," Alison finally said. "How are we going to prevent all that from happening?"

"I have an idea," John said and turned his laptop around, so Alison could watch.

 **-0-**

Catherine and Isaak rose from the sofa and said their goodbyes to senator Walden.

"I have to say you gave me a lot to think about for the following days and weeks, Catherine," he said. "I never had the slightest idea that a hidden war is actually going on before our very eyes and nobody ever noticed it. And I would have never dreamed that you have formed a force in secret to fight those intruders from the future and the members of that _Shadow Council_."

"I take it these files and what I told you, will be a great help for you and your investigative committee?"

"Oh, definitely," he replied. "We'll be going over everything you gave to me today, it will keep us busy for weeks, I assume. But why do I have the feeling that you're still holding back, that you still haven't told me everything?"

"Partly because we don't want to risk our strategic advantage. I trust you, Henry, but I don't know the other members of your committee. And partly because I don't want to put you into danger by making you a target. We're in Los Angeles and you are in Washington, we can't really protect you here. Not yet at least. That might change soon but for the time being, I can only ask you to trust me on that."

"Oh, I trust you, Catherine. Do I have a choice?" Henry Walden said and chuckled. "I understand you of course, and I appreciate your openness and honesty. Always have. That's why we're friends. But what do I tell my fellow committee members?"

"You still have Isaak to question. He's willing to be the face of the investigation."

Isaak nodded. "Yes, Senator, and I'll tell you everything I know. That should be enough to dry out the swamp here in D.C. And I don't worry about all the media attention as well, I'm used to it."

"Indeed."

"So, do we have a deal, Henry?" Catherine asked. "You keep my name and Zeira Corp out of it all and enable us to preserve our strategic advantage. In exchange, I'll keep you informed about all future developments and we'll support you and your political career."

"It's a deal, Catherine," he said and shook her hand. "Under one condition."

"What condition?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"That you introduce me to Cameron and Alison. I'd like to get to know them and I want to talk to them to make my own judgement, no offense."

Catherine smiled.

"None taken. I think that can be arranged. As a matter of fact, they're currently in Washington as well."

"Something I should know about?" Henry Walden asked with a frown.

"Let's say they're chopping off the hydra's heads, but only in a metaphorical sense."

"Good," he replied. "because the last thing we need, is a series of killings of people that had been summoned by the committee."

"Nobody's going to be hurt, don't worry. Only a couple of careers are about to die. Everything is playing into your hands."

"I really hope so, Catherine."

They hugged and said their goodbyes, then Catherine and Isaak they left the senator's office.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Isaak asked when they waited for the elevator.

"Yes," Catherine said. "Henry's honorable and a man of integrity. But not one of those sticklers for principles who never break the rules. He can accept the need for our underground fight, he understands that we're doing it for the greater good and finally, he has good instincts and knows that by working together with us, his career will advance. He was a soldier, did you know? A captain in the infantry. Henry fought in the first Gulf War, he understands the tactics of battle and knows that sometimes sacrifices are unavoidable or even necessary to prevent worse. He's the man we need in Washington for our purposes. In the future, he might become invaluable for us."

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped in.

"So, will you arrange a meeting with him and the girls?"

"I'll talk to John about it and…"

Suddenly her cellphone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the display.

"Speaking of the devil," she said and took the call. "Hello John, what's up?"

" _Is Isaak with you? Can you talk freely?"_

She put him on speaker.

"Yes, John, what is it?"

"Are you still with senator Walden?"

"We're just leaving, why?"

"There's a Triple-Eight on his way to the senator's office right now! He's already in the building. His mission is to kill him!"

* * *

The door to senator Walden's office opened and his secretary peeked in.

"Yes, Janice?" he asked.

"Sir, is it okay if I take a fifteen-minute break now?"

"Sure, tell me when you're back, okay?"

"Of course, sir," she smiled and closed the door.

He looked over the documents Catherine had given him. So much violence, so many killings over the years. And all that just to cover up the fact that the Air Force was about to create an artificial intelligence that would start a nuclear holocaust and threaten the existence of life on Earth. He hated conspiracies.

It had been going on since the mid 1980's and from what he gathered, there had been hundreds of time travels from the future. Humans and cyborgs had been coming from there for decades and had formed a kind of parallel reality the rest of the population wasn't aware of. He had suspected that there was more going on than met the eye but the sheer scope of it was overwhelming.

He got up, walked over to the small bar he had in his office and poured himself a brandy. As he turned around again, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come," he said.

The door opened and a tall man in a leather coat entered. His clothes looked odd on him, as if they weren't really fitting his size.

"Senator Henry Walden?" The man asked.

"Yes? Who are you?"

Instead of giving an answer, the man pulled a shotgun out from under his coat and pointed it at him. The glass with brandy slipped from Henry Walden's hands and fell to the floor where it shattered to pieces.

Before the intruder could pull the trigger, though, a shiny metal spear pierced through his chest from behind. The Triple-Eight looked down on his torso in surprise for a moment, then he went limp as his power cell was disconnected.

The metal spear was withdrawn from his body and he slumped down on the floor. Behind him, Henry Walden saw Catherine Weaver, her arm transformed into the metal spear that had incapacitated the attacker. Slowly, the spear turned into an arm and a hand again.

 **-0-**

John ended the call and put away the phone.

"I hope she'll be able to get there in time," Alison said. "It would be a bummer if he was killed just as they had left his office."

"Nothing we can do," John replied and looked back at his laptop. "It looks like they all teleported here in the past 36 hours. Here, the four Grays apparently stayed together and gathered at a place in Arlington. We need to take them out as quickly as possible before their signal fades."

"Alright," Cameron said eagerly, "would you like me to interrogate them first or should I kill them right away?"

Everyone looked at Cameron, Dennis and Stephanie with unconcealed shock on their faces.

"This isn't about revenge, Cam," John said. "As much as I can understand your feelings, we need them alive."

"What if it's a trap?" Savannah asked. "Maybe we all should go."

"The existence of the TDDS has been kept a secret," Anne said. "The Grays never learned about it. They don't know they can be tracked and I doubt they know you're here right now."

"Are you sure?" Allie asked. "They had Cameron in their hands for decades. What if she revealed the existence of the TDDS to them? What if this is part of a plan to lure us there?"

Anne looked insecure for a moment.

"The possibility can't be completely excluded," she finally said. "But we should keep to the facts. They couldn't bring anything with them, they had to go through naked, like me. They have no means to overpower a cyborg, at least not now already. And since Cameron hasn't been kidnapped yet, the Grays here couldn't prepare for their arrival as well. The signal strength says they've been here for only about ten hours. We can still surprise them."

"We don't know their plans," John said carefully. "Samantha is right. We need to be careful. They caught Cameron once, I don't want that to happen again. We should plan it carefully and not hasten things. It's possible to bring stuff with you inside your body. Adam Jacobson did by bringing a T-800 chip with him, so did Morris when he delivered the CPU to save Alison. No time to hasten things. We have 26 hours left, we have enough time to…"

Suddenly John's phone rang. It was Catherine.

"Yes, Catherine? … he's alive? That's a relief … I see … can you hide the body somewhere until we can get it out of there? … Yeah, okay that might work. What about the chip? … Intact? Good … yes, we'll keep you informed and fill you in on everything as soon as possible."

"So, Catherine saved senator Walden's life?" Anne asked.

"Yes, John said. She returned just in time to stop him."

Anne laughed out loudly.

"What's so funny?" Allie asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the same thing happened in my timeline. Senator Walden was targeted by a Triple-Eight and Catherine killed it. Only the circumstances were a little different."

"Right," John said. "I guess that's a good thing then."

Anne nodded. "I guess so."

"So, if those four signals are the Grays," Samantha said, looking back at the laptop, "and these two are the Triple-Eights - one leading here and one leading to the senator's office -, where is _bad Cameron's_ trace? She teleported here today, her signal should be there as well."

"Maybe she isn't here yet." Anne suggested. "Maybe she arrives later in the day."

"She probably knows that the satellite can be repositioned," Alison said. "And she knows we can trace her. Maybe she tricked us somehow."

"First things first," John said. "The priority now is to get the body of the Triple-Eight out of senator Walden's office. We'll have to improvise. Any suggestions?"

 **-0-**

"Ca… Catherine?" Henry Walden asked. "What the… oh my God."

"That was too close," Catherine said and looked down on the body of the Triple-Eight. "We definitely need to organize a bodyguard for you."

"You… you killed him," he said, "you… how? How did you do that?"

"It was the only way to save your life, Henry," Catherine said and knelt next to the Triple-Eight, quickly removing the CPU from its head.

"Oh, nice, an older model," She said as she held up the chip, which didn't disintegrate.

"Oh my God," Henry Walden said. "Is he… I mean, was he a… a cyborg?"

"Yes," Catherine confirmed. "Probably sent here to kill you. The only question is: By who? I need to call John. Excuse me for a moment."

While Catherine was informing John on the phone, Isaak stepped closer to the senator and took him aside.

"We need to get rid of the body without anyone seeing it," he said. "How long until your secretary returns?"

"I… I don't know, maybe a few more minutes. How… how did Catherine do that? I mean, the thing she did with her arm. How is that possible?"

"I'm sure she'll explain it to you but first let us hide the body behind your sofa. And then you should give your secretary the day off."

Henry Walden nodded and together they heaved the body of the Triple-Eight behind the sofa.

"Jesus Christ, this thing weighs a fucking ton," the senator complained.

"A hyper-alloy endoskeleton," Catherine said who had ended her call with John. "Very tough and heavy. But it has certain vulnerable spots."

"Catherine, I think you owe me an explanation," Henry Walden said.

"I guess I do," she replied, and it was clear that she'd prefer not to.

"Are you… are you one of _them_?"

"If by _'them'_ you mean if I'm a machine and not a human, then yes. I'm one of them."

"Oh my God," he said and sank down in his chair. "I never had the slightest suspicion… But… but how is that possible? I know you since you were pregnant with Savannah. How…?"

"Catherine Weaver died two years ago in the same helicopter crash Lachlan died in. I was to protect them, but I failed. Skynet had sent a Terminator, like this model here. It replaced the pilot and provoked the crash. I was on board as well and decided to take her place to continue their important work."

"Jesus Christ," Henry Walden said. "So, you're an imposter?"

"I was at first," she replied. "But I've become Catherine Weaver by now. It's hard to explain. When I stay in one shape for a long time, I adapt the personality."

"Good God!" the senator exclaimed with a gasp.

"I have to ask you to keep that a secret. I didn't plan on revealing my identity to you anytime soon but there was no other way to save your life."

"So, all of it was a lie? Our friendship? Was is ever real? Did you lie to me all the time and did you only give me the information you wanted me to have? Have you been playing me?"

"Our friendship is _not_ a lie, Henry," Catherine replied insistently. "If it was a lie, I wouldn't be here now, and you would be dead. But yes, there are some things you don't know yet. I repeat what I said earlier: It's still better you don't know everything yet. You have to trust me on this."

"Trust you?" he replied. " **Trust you?** You can't be serious. You aren't even human. And I… I…"

"Think about it, senator," Isaak Sirko said sternly. "What has changed? She's still the Catherine you've known for two years and she's just saved your life. Without her, you'd be the one lying dead on the floor and not that cyborg. If it wasn't for her, your daughter Luna would now have to grow up without a father."

Henry Walden gulped. He was about to reply something when they heard Janice return to the outer office.

"Send her home," Catherine said.

"What the hell am I going to tell her?" he said. "Look at me, I'm completely jazzed, she'll notice something's wrong. She'll ask questions."

"Okay, leave it to me then," Catherine replied. "And pull yourself together, Henry. This isn't over yet."

"Wait, what do you…?" he began but then stared at her in shock when she saw herself changing into Henry Walden.

Catherine opened the door to the outer office and they could hear her talk to the secretary in Henry Walden's voice.

"Janice, I need to go home, something's wrong with Luna. You can take the rest of the day off."

"I'm sorry to hear that, senator," they heard Janice's voice through the half-open door. "Are you sure I shouldn't stay? What if people call?"

"Just set the telephone to forward the calls to Walter's office, I'll talk to him. I'm sure there are things you'd like to do. Enjoy the afternoon, it's a lovely day."

"Okay… if you insist," she replied dutifully but they could tell she was delighted.

A couple of minutes later Janice had left and Catherine returned into senator Walden's office, changing back into her own shape again.

"Alright, we're alone now."

"Jesus Christ, Catherine!" Henry Walden said. "You're really freaking me out. How did you do that? What exactly are you? You're not like the other one, are you?"

"No," Catherine replied, "I'm something different and maybe I freak you out, maybe I scare you, but you have to believe me, Henry, that I'm on your side, on humanity's side."

"And I only have your word for that."

"Look, I don't want to argue with you now. You need to calm down. Only this much: I've been the leader of a cyborg resistance group after Judgement Day. When an alliance with the humans couldn't be created, I travelled back in time to create an A.I. here that could rival and vanquish Skynet. I befriended Lachlan and Catherine Weaver, became their protector because Zeira Corp is one of the most versatile corporations on the planet. They produce about everything. When the Weavers were killed, I spontaneously decided to take over. It had never been the plan but surprisingly, it turned out to be successful. These are the facts, you can either accept them and live with it or cancel our deal - which I would regret very much."

Isaak sensed that Henry Walden was about to reply something with more temper and that the verbal exchange was about to heat up, so he decided to interfere.

"Okay, okay, stop it right there," he said authoritatively. "It'll take about an hour for John and the girls to arrive. Why don't we all calm down and talk about it while we wait? I saw you have a nice brandy in your stash. Mind if I…?"

"Um… no," Henry Walden replied, "help yourself. As a matter of fact, pour one for me as well. I need it. Probably more than one."

 **-0-**

John, Cameron and Alison wore blue overalls which they had borrowed from Dennis and Stephanie. They had also borrowed the Ritters' car, an older Dodge van, and brought foldable moving boxes with them that Dennis had found in the attic.

"You ordered the Terminator disposal service?" John asked grinning when he entered the senator's office and saw Catherine and Isaak sitting on the sofa while the senator was resting in an armchair opposite of him, a glass of brandy in his hand.

"John," Catherine replied with a smile, "that was faster than expected. Yes, the senator has a small infestation problem. Henry, may I introduce you to John Connor?"

The senator stood up and shook hands with them.

"Catherine has told me a lot about you and your mother, young man," Henry Walden said. "And I'm impressed. Life must have been tough for you."

"Nice to meet you, too, senator," John replied with a smile. "Yes, it was tough, but it has been improving considerably for some time."

He looked at his two girlfriends who smiled back at him.

"And these are Alison and Cameron," Catherine said.

Senator Walden hesitated, then stretched out his hand.

"So, you are cyborgs, yes?"

"Yes, we are," they said in unison and let their eyes glow blue.

"Fantastic. Amazing. And Catherine told me that you two and John are in fact… well…"

"Yes, Cameron said. We're lovers."

"Unbelievable. I have problems digesting everything I heard today, it's so much. It feels like my head's going to explode any moment."

"That's unlikely," Alison replied. "The human brain doesn't contain any explosive chemicals."

The senator laughed.

"Good one," he said, then he hesitated for a moment. "So, you are the two girls the whole country is looking for, right?"

"I guess we are," Cameron said.

"What happened to your face? Those patches look as if…"

"I got shot," Cameron simply replied.

"Long story," John said, taking over the conversation. "But we can talk about this later. We should go to work now."

"What a day…" Henry Walden sighed and they noticed he had a slight slur in his voice. "I'm having three artificial life forms in my office at the same time. And all of them are charmingly beautiful."

Catherine smiled at him.

"And you had four brandies," she said. "I guess that helps."

"About the forth artificial life form in the room," John said and pointed at the dead Triple-Eight. "We didn't find a box or crate big enough to transport him out of here in one piece. Alison must, well... dismantle him. I hope you didn't plan on keeping the body?"

"No," Catherine replied. "I have the chip, that's enough. The power cell is rendered useless anyway and we have no means to replace it."

"What do you mean, _'dismantle him'_?" Senator Walden asked. "That sounds messy."

"We brought plastic sheets, don't worry," Cameron said.

"We're going to cut through the tissue and then dislocate and remove his limbs and the head," Alison explained.

"Then we'll carry him out in the moving boxes," Cameron added.

The senator slumped down back into his seat again.

"Alright, go on then."

Since nobody seemed to have anything to say in addition to that, they went to work. They put the Triple-Eight on the plastic sheets, cut into his flesh and then Alison broke the joints of his legs and arms and finally ripped off his head. Thanks to her enormous physical strength, it looked effortless.

At first the senator was shocked and quite appalled but when he saw the metal underneath the flesh, his appall turned into curiosity and awe.

"You know, Catherine," he said and turned towards her again, "I'm glad you were forced to reveal your true self to me. I now have a much stronger motivation to help your cause." He turned towards John again. "She has told me what you and your mother have done, that you have repeatedly prevented the end of the world and that you have formed this marvelous alliance between humans and artificial life forms. I can assure you that you'll have my support from now on."

"And you'll have ours, senator," John replied. "We've been constantly working on extending the team and you're definitely a welcome ally."

"Thank you. And Catherine?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Next time you pull a stunt like at Area 51, please include me before. It was one of the more uncomfortable experiences of my life. I felt like an idiot."

"Sorry, Henry, I will include you from now on," she said with a smile. "There's no reason anymore to exclude you. I'm glad you're taking it like this. I hope our friendship won't suffer from it?"

"Honestly? I think it won't. At least not now, after I had considerable to drink. If you had told me two weeks ago, it might have suffered. But now I feel strangely honored by being your friend. And you saved my life, I'm not going to forget that. I'm a pragmatic after all and we all want the same thing: Creating a better future for everyone."

"Spoken like a true politician," Catherine said and hugged him. He hesitated shortly, then hugged her back.

"At least now I know why General Turner had such cold hands," he added with a wink.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 16th, 2008 – 12:29 p.m. (Pacific Daylight Time)**

Glenn Bardo waited at the agreed meeting point, the observation platform next to the parking lot at Griffith Observatory. The place was crowded with tourists who kept on taking pictures of the beautiful vista. As far as meeting places go, this one was as inconspicuous as possible.

His contact was late. Bardo's been waiting for almost half an hour when the man finally showed up next to him.

"I thought we'd agreed on not making contact again before you could deliver," the man said and looked straight ahead without so much as looking at Bardo.

The contact was bald, wore a straw hat, sunglasses and a Hawaii shirt that made him look like one of the tourists. He even had a camera dangling around his neck and pretended taking a picture from time to time. Bardo noticed a strange tattoo on his left forearm. It looked like a bar code.

"I know," Bardo replied. "But I need more money."

The man scoffed.

"You already wasted a lot of money, Bardo."

"I might have found the place where those two cyborg girls from the incident in Needles live."

The man hesitated and Bardo knew he had gotten his attention.

"Go on."

"I need to observe their property in Malibu but to do that, I need to rent the place opposite of their driveway. It's 2,000 dollars a week."

"You're asking a lot," the man replied.

"You want results, don't you? I know you don't want to get involved personally – for whatever reason – and I can tell that you're very eager to get those cyborg girls."

There was a moment of silence.

"Very well," the man finally said. "We'll transfer the money to your account. But this time we expect you to deliver."

"Oh, I will deliver, don't worry," Bardo replied. "There's just one more thing."

The man sighed.

"What now?"

"I want more money. The girls will cost you fifteen, not ten. Each."

"What? The deal was ten million for every cyborg with an intact chip."

"If you have someone else to do the job, fine."

Bardo turned around to leave but the man caught his arm and stopped him.

"Alright, fifteen. But only this time. Only for the girls. Don't overplay your hand."

"I knew you were a reasonable man," Bardo said, freed his arm and left.

The man stayed and looked into the distance with a thoughtful face. After a moment, he pulled out a cellphone and typed in a number.

"Gonzalez here … Yes, he just left … I know, listen, he claims to have found the place where Connor's little cyborg princess resides … Yes, I know, he has two of them now but Bardo claims he can get them both. We know they have untreated chips. We'd kill two birds with one stone by getting those chips because it would also cripple the opposition … Yes, I'll be careful. I don't want to end up like Fisher and Jacobson … There's a small problem, though. Bardo is becoming greedy, he wants fifteen for each one … Yes … Yes, I know our financial means are limited after losing Simdyne. So, we might have to end the deal with Bardo in an alternative way … Yes, my thinking as well … Good … Yes, you too. See you in Oregon tomorrow."

Gonzalez ended the call and walked back to his car.

 **-0-**

Cameron and Alison drove the van while John sat with Catherine and Isaak in their rental car. They drove in tandem back to Brookland. John chose to stay with Catherine to fill her in about everything that had happened since she had left. He also told her what Alison did to Blake Gibbons and his daughter.

"Really creative," she said. "I wonder what else that girl comes up with in the future."

"I believe she can become quite nasty when someone really pisses her off," John said. "But currently I'm more worried about the _bad Cameron_."

"Oh yes, the poor girl. When I'm back in L.A., I will personally take care that Sarah and the rest are protected from her."

"If she should appear there, please try not to kill her. Maybe something is wrong with her chip that John Henry can correct."

"It won't be easy to stop her without killing her, but I'll try my best."

"Thank you."

"What about Anne? Should I take her back to L.A. as well?"

"No, I think it's best Savannah and Allie take her back with them," John replied. "The series of events has kept us on edge and I wasn't able to think about the impact yet. I have no idea yet how to integrate the second Anne and no clue what I should do about _bad Cameron_ \- if we catch her."

"I'm sure we'll find a solution, John," she replied and lay her hand on his.

* * *

They arrived at the Ritter's house fifteen minutes later. When John got out, he didn't see the van behind them anymore.

"We got separated at a traffic light," Catherine said. "I'm sure they'll be here any moment. Forgive me for rushing off but this additional trip wasn't planned. I've got to make it to the airport in time. My schedule is tight at the moment. I was away for a few days and my company needs some attention for a change."

"It's alright, see you back home," he said, padded on the roof and they drove off.

John walked through the gate, up the driveway and straight into the garage, where he started taking off his overall.

"John?"

He turned around. It was Cameron's voice but the smile on his face froze as he realized that the Cameron who was standing in the entrance of the garage, had no wounds on her face.

Instead, her head was twitching and her eyes glowed, one in a deep red, the other one in blue. In her hand, she held an open switch blade.

Slowly, she started walking towards John.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Woohoo! Second story is now longer than the first one and still no ending in sight :-)_**

 ** _\- I thought it was nice to take a glance into a possible future. But what is it that Yoda said? "Always in motion is the future."_**

 ** _\- Couldn't resist to build in a small sideswipe at Donald Trump. And I really hope he doesn't do any lasting damage to his country and the world._**

 ** _\- About Julia's punishment: I got inspired for it by some old sci-fi show on TV, where a murderous woman was sentenced to become a whore on a mining colony. Wouldn't it be much more effective if penalties were individually designed? ;-)_**


	16. Bad Cameron

**Wednesday, July 16th, 2008 – 03:45 p.m. (Eastern Daylight Time)**

"Hmm, that's odd," Savannah said.

"What's odd?" Allie asked and looked over her girlfriend's shoulder at the screen of John's laptop on the kitchen table.

"The four Grays haven't moved an inch since we've got the satellite feed."

They had stopped loading the truck and unloaded some of the furniture again as soon as it was clear that there would be additional freight. While they waited for John and the girls to arrive with the second Triple-Eight's body, Anne, Savannah, Dennis and Allie had gathered in the kitchen for some cake and coffee. Stephanie was taking care of the baby and wasn't in the room.

Having become curious, Anne and Dennis looked at the laptop as well.

"Maybe they're sleeping," Dennis suggested.

"Hardly," Anne said. "Even in their sleep, there should be minor pattern fluctuations. People move in their sleep; the breathing alone would be noticeable. But the signal hasn't changed a bit. It's been constant to five decimal places ever since we received the satellite signal."

"And what does that mean?" Dennis asked.

"It _could_ mean the satellite signal is frozen," Anne explained. "Happens sometimes, caused by interferences. But in this time, there are no interferences of that kind yet. And we know it's not frozen because we could see the movements of the now dismantled Triple Eight."

"Are you saying they're dead then?" Samantha asked.

"That would be the most logical explanation, yes," Anne confirmed nodding.

"But how?" Savannah asked. "Did they all die of a sudden heart attack or…?"

"… or did someone kill them?" Allie continued.

They all looked at each other.

"Who could have done that?" Dennis asked.

 **-0-**

At the same time in the garage, Cameron slowly moved closer towards John, staring blankly at him. He remembered and dreaded that look on her face. She had looked that way after the car bomb, when she'd thrown that monkey wrench at him, determined to kill. Only then her eyes didn't glow.

"Cam?" he asked carefully and slowly retreated. "Cam, it's me. John."

"John…" she said again without emotion and hesitated shortly.

The light in both her eyes faded away, leaving her looking normal. It seemed like she was suddenly aware of her surroundings.

"John…" she said again but this time it sounded different, more like the Cameron he knew. But it also sounded desperate, pleading and… sad. "Please, John… help me."

"Cam," he said, "everything's going to be fine. Put down the knife."

She looked at the switchblade in her hand and shook her head. John saw that her eyes began to fill with tears.

"No." she said. "It's not going to be fine. You don't understand. It's inside me, and it's winning. There's nothing you can do."

"Cam, whatever it is, we'll find a way to help you."

"Kill me, John!"

"What?"

"It's the only way. Remove my chip and destroy it."

"Cam, I…"

"Please, John."

She held out her hand with the switchblade. He slowly reached for it but as he was about to take it from her, her eyes suddenly turned red again and her expression froze. Her head started twitching again and instead of handing it to him, she swung the blade, cutting into his hand.

John jumped back and hit the wall of the garage. He looked around but there was no way out. The only exit was blocked by _bad Cameron_. He was alone and cornered and she seemed determined to kill him. She was about to lunge at him, when suddenly there was a loud crackling noise. Cameron jerked for a moment, then sank lifeless to the ground.

John saw Alison standing there, and he closed his eyes in relief.

"That was close," he said.

Alison knelt and quickly removed the chip from Cameron's lifeless body. Then she stood up and walked over to John, put her hand around his neck and kissed him.

"Let me look at your hand."

"I'm okay," he replied, "the cut isn't deep."

"Let's find you a bandage."

 **-0-**

"We had a blow-out two blocks away," Alison explained while she bandaged John's hand. "Cam stayed behind to change the tire while I already walked here."

"And just in time," Anne said and looked down at the lifeless body of _bad Cameron_.

Alison had gotten the first aid kit from the house and the others had followed her to the garage, eager to know what happened. John explained it to them and held Future Cameron's chip in his hand, looking at it with a grim face.

"You should destroy it, as she requested," Anne said. "You saw what she has become."

"I saw that she was suffering," John replied. "She begged me to help her."

"That might have been a trick, John. Remember, she has killed…"

"I know her better than you!" John said, and it sounded fiercer than he had intended. Then he continued in a calmer voice. "She said something was inside her and that it was winning."

"You mean some kind of computer virus?" Dennis asked.

"No," Savannah said. "Not possible. Her chip doesn't work like a normal computer anymore. She's a living being, not just bits and bytes. A computer virus wouldn't know where to attack. It must be something else."

"Then maybe she really has gone insane," Allie said. "Maybe the Grays somehow… broke her. You know, on the inside."

"It's hard to tell," Savannah said. "And it looks like the only ones who would have been able to give us an answer, are dead. Too convenient for a coincidence, if you ask me."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Let's get inside," Savannah replied. "I need to show you something."

* * *

Savannah turned the laptop around, so John could see. The others looked uneasy at _bad Cameron's_ lifeless body that Alison had carried inside and put down on the kitchen floor.

"There's been no signal change of the Grays for hours. Not even miniscule fluctuations. That only happens when a body is dead."

"But how?" John asked. "And why?"

"Weren't they very old?" Dennis asked. "I mean, you told me that time travel is stressful, right?"

"Yes, but that can't be it," Anne said. "They had time to find clothes, get to Washington, rent an apartment. And then they suddenly die all at once?"

"Yeah, if you put it this way, it sounds stupid," Dennis agreed.

"Not necessarily," Savannah said. "Anne, you said yourself that the TDE they used, wasn't exactly perfect."

"The TDE I used as well, you mean," she replied. "It wasn't very precise concerning the exact time of arrival, but it was reliable nevertheless. Time traveling is known to be painful but so far it has never killed anyone. Besides, I feel perfectly fine."

"Yes, your vital signs are stable," Alison confirmed.

They heard the van coming up the driveway, parking next to the truck. The door opened and closed and after a moment, Cameron entered the kitchen. She looked at the floor and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her future self's lifeless body. Her eyes scanned the room and her face showed relief that everyone was alive. She walked over to John and took his hand, seeing that it was covered in a bandage.

"Did _she_ do that?" she asked.

"Yes," John said, "but Alison was there in time to…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Cameron flung herself around his neck and hugged him tight. John was surprised for a second, then hugged her back, caressing her head with his unhurt right hand.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Savannah asked.

"I want to know what happened with her," John said and his tone left no doubt that he wouldn't accept any objections. "And I want to know if she can be saved."

Anne was about to reply something, but John's gaze made her shut her mouth again.

"Then we should insert the chip again and interview her," Alison suggested. "And if she shows signs of aggressiveness, I can zap her out again anytime."

"Are you sure about that?" Anne asked. "What if she lunges at John again the moment she has rebooted?"

"The two of us should be enough to ensure she's not becoming a threat," Cameron argued. "I agree with Alison."

"Alright then," John said. "But we shouldn't do that here in the kitchen. Let's bring her into the living room."

* * *

They put Future Cameron's body into an armchair. Alison and Cameron positioned themselves on each side, ready to act within a split second, if it should become necessary.

John looked at the chip one more time, then inserted it into the slot. He stepped back and waited. Everyone else stood or sat beside and behind him. Humans and cyborgs were separated by about six feet. In his head, John counted the 15 seconds the reboot would take. When he reached zero, Future Cameron stirred and came to life, then slowly sat up straight. She looked at her doppelganger, then at Alison. Both looked back at her warily. Then she looked at the others and finally John.

"You didn't kill me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Apparently not," John replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want to understand what happened to you."

She tilted her head.

"You should have never destroyed the switch I gave you," she said.

"It was my choice and it was the right decision," John replied defensively.

"You can't save me, John. It's inside my mind, you cannot separate it from me. The electric shock made it retreat for a while, but it will soon come out again."

"What exactly are you talking about?" John asked. "What is controlling you?"

She thought for a moment before she replied. Then she put her hands between her knees and started talking in an almost eerily calm voice.

"It's like I'm alone in the woods, surrounded by hungry wolves. They get nearer and nearer, and I only have a burning branch to keep them at bay. But eventually the wolves will overpower me. They already have and will do so again."

"As if something is eating away or manipulating human brain cells?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, like that. It's an aggressive A.I., an intruder that lives and grows in my CPU. It consumes my conscious mind piece by piece, slowly but steadily."

"Did the Grays do that to you?" John asked.

"Yes. But they didn't mean to. They never understood how the intruder A.I. works. They stole it from somewhere else and found a way to directly access my memory banks by installing an access port at the back of my neck. They hoped they were able to control me through it, but it doesn't work that way."

"But it's not possible for another computer or A.I. to control you," Savannah said. "You're alive."

"Yes, and by invading my mind, the aggressive A.I. became alive as well. The Grays couldn't access my chip when it was removed from its slot. But once locked inside my head, my defenses were down. The Grays used the access port to attack me from the inside. The intruding A.I. caught me by surprise and settled down in me, growing, consuming more and more resources. My defense is my willpower but it's rapidly diminishing. I get weaker, the intruder gets stronger. The process is accelerating."

"It sounds like DID," Savannah remarked. "Dissociative identity disorder."

"Yes, it's like a parasite. It's been growing ever since it was implemented. At first, the Grays used it to extract information from me. They didn't realize it was also slowly taking over my mind. When they were finished with me, they removed the chip and left me where you later found me."

The way Future Cameron was talking about it, was an almost surreal experience. Sitting in the armchair, hands between her knees, she reminded them of a little schoolgirl who was caught doing something wrong and had now been ordered to report to the principal's office.

"How can we _'kill'_ that thing in you?" John asked.

"You can't," she replied. "It's not concentrated in one place, it's scattered all over my chip, like metastases. You can't separate it from me. The only way to get rid of it, would be formatting my chip."

"Which would be the same as killing you."

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm sorry, John. But you can't save me. It's only a matter of time until it takes over completely and erases my personality, replacing it with its own aggressive one."

"You still seem to be able to keep it at bay now," Anne said. "You seem quite normal to me. It reminds me of how you were when we found you."

"As I said: An electric overload and removing the chip from its power source suppresses it for a while. But it's a ticking bomb. I tried hard to keep control, but I know I'm going to lose. You know what terrible things I did, Anne. You came after me because of what I did, yes?"

"Yes. So, you remember what you did?" Anne asked with a frown. "I mean what you did before you ran away and stole the San Diego TDE?"

Cameron let her head sink.

"Yes," she said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I remember it all. That wasn't me, you must believe me. It took over when I was in sleep simulation."

"Why didn't you warn them?" Alison asked. "When you knew what was happening with you, why didn't you warn them?"

"Because I didn't realize the danger at first," she replied with a miserable face. "I was so happy to be back with John again and… and… then it happened in my sleep simulation. Suddenly, I was a passenger in my own body and when I was finally able to snap out of it again, it was already too late. I ran away and stole the TDE, wanting to undo what I did the way Alison once did. I wanted to warn you."

Her lips were trembling and suddenly she broke out in uncontrollable sobbing. Even Anne couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"John," she continued, her face a grimace of agony and grief. "Please forgive me. I betrayed you. Please… you must kill me. It's the only way to stop it. The only way to stop the pain. I don't want to live with this pain. I don't want to remember. I can't bare it. Please, John. Remove my chip and destroy it. Please."

Everyone could see how close John was to jumping up and taking her into his arms, but he knew he had to resist the temptation. Who knew how long she still had control over herself? They saw a tear running down his cheek as well. Savannah and Allie felt the same, seeing Future Cameron in such a state was heartbreaking.

"Cam," John said and his voice was almost failing. "I promise we will remove your chip again until we come up with a solution, but I need you to answer a few questions. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded slowly, recovering a bit.

"How long can you… keep the wolves at bay? Do you know that?"

"I don't know," she said. "Each time the interval gets shorter. I was myself from the moment I jumped here until I saw you entering the garage. Maybe two or three days."

"And right now, you have control?" John asked.

She nodded. "Yes. But it's a constant struggle. It'll work for a while, but it won't keep the wolves away forever."

"How is it possible that you don't have a signal that the TDDS can trace?" Anne asked.

"Because I fooled Alison into believing I went back to this day. The display showed the wrong date. I had misaligned the TDE before. I've been here for five days; my signal has faded away by now."

"That was extremely risky," the other Cameron said. "Misaligning a TDE can have unpredictable results. You could have ended up in a completely different century."

"I know. There was a thirty-one percent chance that it goes wrong. But I needed a head start."

"For what?" Savannah asked.

"For getting my revenge on the Grays," she replied with hatred in her voice. "And I did, I made them pay for what they did to me."

They all looked at each other.

"Well, that explains a lot," John said. "If we'd known that, Catherine could have stayed a moment longer instead of driving off. We all assumed that if there was no signal on the TDDS, you couldn't be here yet. It was dumb luck that Alison arrived in time."

"It was taking over again," Cameron said apologetically. "I'm sorry, John, I tried everything to keep it at bay, but I failed."

"Yes, I saw your inner struggle," John said. "Your head was twitching and one of your eyes was blue, the other red."

"I wanted to hand you the switchblade, so you could remove my chip," she said. "But I couldn't keep the wolves away any longer. I'm sorry I cut your hand."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, you killed the four Grays?" Allie finally asked.

"Yes. And it felt good," she replied with satisfaction in her voice. "I've never felt this way before. I enjoyed it."

John looked at the other Cameron who looked back at him with a shocked face. They both knew that the old Cameron would have never been able to enjoy killing.

"You knew where they would hide?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. I was there when they talked about it. They have safe houses all over the country. They rented the apartment in Arlington a year ago. The Grays are planning decades ahead."

"Wait, what? You say they already prepare now for when they will send back older versions of themselves in forty years or so?" John asked.

"Yes. It's a long-term plan. That's why I travelled back in time to this place. But there was an 89 percent chance that someone would follow me in the past to chase me." She looked at Anne. "I knew I didn't have much time. I killed the Grays, then made my way here. I needed to warn you about my impending abduction. And then I would let you destroy me."

"Do you remember how you got kidnapped?" John asked, ignoring the last part of what she had said.

"I only remember seeing something odd in Cliffside Drive the week after we returned from Washington. A sunlight reflection from the empty house opposing our property. I went to check it out. The gate was open, and I went inside, then suddenly got hit by a strong electric shock. When I woke again, I was on a table in the Grays' lab. A week had passed, and I was bound with something that prevented me from moving."

"C-shackles," Anne said. "The Grays invented them to immobilize cyborgs while they are awake. We used them for incapacitating rogue Triple-Eights. They wouldn't work on Alison or Catherine, though, because they need a metal endoskeleton."

"How long were you awake?" John asked.

"Sometimes days, sometimes hours, sometimes even only minutes. With long periods of unconsciousness in between."

John nodded. He stood up and started pacing up and down the room. Everyone could see that he was mapping out a strategy in his mind.

"What are you thinking, John?" Alison asked.

"I'm thinking," he replied, "that with her help we might have a chance to get rid of the Grays once and for all before they can become a greater threat."

 **-0-**

John called his mother and together they arranged for a video conference with everyone who was available. John Henry was taking part, as were Derek, Jesse, Lauren, the younger Anne, Sydney and Charley. Catherine and Isaak took part while they were still flying in their Learjet towards Los Angeles.

John and the others brought them all up to date with what had happened today.

Suffice to say that everyone was shocked to hear the news, especially when they came to tell about Cameron's abduction and the horrific consequences. To John's relief, there were no accusations but there were a few curses directed at the Grays, especially from Derek and Jesse.

The younger Anne was perplexed to find out there was now an older version of herself and everyone considered it good news that senator Walden was now an ally. The biggest surprise, though, was when Anne revealed the fact that their aging process had been slowed by the nanobots. No one immediately replied to that, they all looked completely flabbergasted.

"We can talk about all that in detail in the following days," John said and broke the silence. "Savannah and Allie will start early tomorrow and should be back in L.A. in three days."

"Will they bring _her_ with them?" Sarah asked.

John looked to his right towards the miserably looking Future Cameron in the armchair.

"Yes," he said. "Savannah and Allie will deliver the cyborg bodies to Zeira Corp. I'll keep Cam's chip here with me, Catherine has the chips of the two Triple Eights. It's better to transport them separated from the bodies, just in case."

"That's good thinking," Sarah agreed.

"When I'm back, I'll hand Cam's chip over to John Henry. Maybe together we can find a solution but the way she described the problem, I honestly don't have high hopes."

"It's worth a try anyway," John Henry replied.

"Can I talk to her?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

John turned the laptop around and the camera caught Future Cameron in the armchair, hands still between her knees, flanked by her two cyborg sisters.

"Hello Cam," Sarah said and smiled weakly.

"Hello mom," she replied with a trembling voice.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through, but I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. Whatever has happened, wasn't your fault. I know that, we all know that."

"Thank you," Cameron replied, "but that doesn't change the way I feel. It cannot take the pain away from me and it won't erase the guilt I'm feeling."

"We'll find a way to help you, I promise. John Henry will find a way to undo the damage."

She nodded, not wanting to contradict Sarah.

* * *

"Someone should check on the dead Grays," Anne said after the video conference had ended.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" John asked. "The police will find them."

"Yes, when he neighbors complain about the stench," Anne replied coldly. "It'll be a murder investigation. And who knows what they'll find in their apartment? Your names and addresses maybe?"

John looked at Future Cameron.

"I didn't search the apartment," she said, slowly shaking her head. "Anne has a point."

"Alright," John replied. "Cam, you'll go. Take Allie and Savannah with you. Alison will be enough to protect me if the wolves should show their ugly muzzles again."

"You can take our van again," Dennis said. "The keys are hanging on a hook by the door."

They nodded and got up. Future Cameron told them the address and described the location of the apartment. Then Savannah, Allie and Cameron left the house and drove away with the van.

"John?" Future Cameron asked as soon the three had left the room.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will you remove my chip now?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she replied. "I can't bare the memories of what I did with mom and Derek and Lauren and…"

Her voice broke and she started sobbing again. John stood up and knelt next to her. Alison grabbed Future Cameron's shoulder.

"It's alright," John said. "She won't hurt me. And if she does, you can fix me again."

"I'd rather she wouldn't hurt you," Alison replied.

John ignored her and took Cameron's hand. She smiled at him and gently pressed his hand back. Then he moved his head closer to her and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss.

"I love you, Cam," he said.

"I love you too, J…" she replied, then slumped over because John had pulled out her chip again.

"Goodnight, my love. We'll find a way to save you, I promise."

He closed her eyelids and kissed her on her forehead.

"John?" Alison asked.

"Yes?"

"Suppose you find a way to save her from the wolves, what are you planning on doing with her then?"

"I haven't thought about that yet," John replied honestly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"You never told me how exactly John Henry helped in saving Alison," Anne said.

"With a backup," John replied. "Future John provided the necessary hardware."

"I see," Anne said frowning. "Didn't know it was possible to make a working backup of a Terminator's chip."

"Neither did we. Apparently, Cameron helped him develop a method in the future."

 **-0-**

Cameron drove the van and Allie and Savannah sat to her right. For a while, nobody said a word. All three were lost in their thoughts.

"Do you think we'll find a way to save her?" Allie asked after fifteen minutes.

"I can't see how," Savannah replied. "She was right. The only way to be sure, would be reformatting her chip."

Savannah looked at Cameron.

"What do you think, mom? You hardly said a word since you returned from senator Walden."

"I didn't feel like talking," she replied with a blank face.

"Yeah, we noticed that," Allie remarked. "When you go all blank and stoic, it means something's nagging on you. Don't pretend that seeing your future-self left you cold."

"It didn't leave me cold," Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

"No shit," Allie said. "But there must be more. Come on, talk to us."

"It's alright, I should talk about it with John."

"We're worried about you, too, mom," Savannah said. "Seeing your future-self in that state must have shocked you. Don't get all cyborg'ish with us. We want to know if you're alright."

Cameron looked at them.

"I'm alright," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"Spare us your empty phrases, mom," Allie said. "We know there's more behind it when you say things like that. Don't forget we know you at least as well as John."

There was a moment of silence.

"I… feel something I've never felt before," she finally said. "And I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"Okay, go on."

"I think I feel… worry. And... anxiety."

"I'd say that's understandable," Savannah said, "considering what the Grays did to your future self."

"Yes, but it's not only that," Cameron added, "I know now that I could let you down, that in one possible future I have become a threat to all of you, including John. And I know that under the right circumstances, I could become such a threat again. Under the right circumstances, I would kill you all."

Allie frowned and exchanged looks with Savannah.

"Of course, we understand that it unsettled you, mom," Savannah said. "But that cyborg in the armchair wasn't you. And now that we've been warned, you won't become her. We all will prevent that, you've got to know that."

"I know. It won't happen again... not like that at least," Cameron replied. "But maybe in a different way."

Savannah sighed.

"You'll never become like her."

"How can you know?" Cameron asked in an edgy tone. For the first time since she saw her future double, she showed emotions. "It happened once, it can happen again. And everyone knows it, everyone knows it could happen again."

"We love you and we trust you," Savannah replied. "So does dad. And the rest of the family as well. No one's going to change their attitude towards you. None of us is going to be afraid of you because of that _bad Cameron_."

"It's all very well for you to talk but..."

"Mom, of course you're not a perfect being," Allie interrupted her in an insistent tone. "You make mistakes, you have faults. Everyone knows that. It comes with being alive and no one's going to blame you for it. We humans must accept that terrible things can happen to us as well. Under the right circumstances, every one of us could lose their mind and become a murderer. It's pointless to rack your brain about it. That other Cameron is just _one_ possible future, _one_ among billions. The chances that the same thing happens to you again, are so miniscule that I'd refuse to waste a single thought on it if I were you."

Cameron was thinking about it for a moment.

"You're right," she finally said. "I shouldn't worry about what could happen in the future but concentrate on the present to make sure bad things won't happen again."

"Now you're talking," Savannah said and kissed her cheek.

Cameron turned and looked at the two.

"Thank you," she said. "It's good to have you."

"Comes with being part of a family," Allie replied with a smirk and took Cameron's hand. "It's what has made us strong. Always. We love each other and if we keep on relying on each other, we're invincible."

Cameron smiled at them.

A few minutes later, they entered the street in Arlington where the four Grays had rented their apartment. Cars were parked on both sides. The whole area looked neat, it was a middle-class neighborhood, a mixture of homesteads, terraced houses and apartment blocks.

The address they had gotten from Future Cameron, led them to a four-story apartment block with balconies towards the street. A small parking lot in front belonged to it. It was covered in concrete slabs and offered space for about twenty cars. Some of the slots were in alcoves of the building but most of them outside in the open.

Cameron parked the van about a hundred yards further down the street. They got out and walked back to the building, looking for the entrance.

"According to her description, it must be that apartment," Allie said and pointed to a row of windows with the shutters closed. "Fourth floor, right under the roof. All windows closed and all shutters down."

"I agree," Cameron said. "But why make it look so noticeable? Did my future self do it or was it the Grays who blocked it up like that?"

Savannah and Allie just shrugged. The three found the entrance and started walking up the stairwell.

 **-0-**

"So, who's next on our list?" Alison asked.

She sat next to John in the guest room, with her arms wrapped around his body. They were alone and looked at his laptop.

Anne had decided to catch up on sleep, since she's been awake for almost three days. Dennis and Stephanie had prepared a spare room on the second floor for her. They had put a single bed inside which they had brought up from the bunker for when Diana would be bigger. They had also stored all the other furniture there that had been in the bunker and could be of use later. The room was connected to the bathroom John and his girlfriends used as well.

Before everyone settled down to rest a bit, they had loaded all the cyborg bodies into the truck. It held quite a cargo now: A stash of weapons, enough to arm a small army, the remains of an old T-800's endoskeleton and two T-888 bodies, one of them intact, the other dismantled.

On John's request, Alison had put Future Cameron's body in there as well. It was the best thing to do. They had decided that activating her again would be too risky. John watched Alison place her body in the truck with a sad face and everyone knew it pained him to see her being treated like a piece of cargo. No matter what she had done, she was still Cameron in his eyes and therefore a member of the family. Seeing his face, Anne had assured them that in her timeline, the transport had gone smoothly and without any occurrences. John just nodded. He trusted his stepdaughters enough to know they'd drive it safely back home again.

When the truck was fully loaded and locked, Alison and John had decided it would be best to get back to their original plan and concentrate on their next target. After the emotionally exhausting events, John wanted to be alone with Alison, so they had retreated to their room. He was glad to have her with him and after some hugging and kissing they finally had started to concentrate on what lay ahead.

"Daniel Jaworski," John said. "He's a high-ranking official in the Department of the Interior with excellent connections to the White House as well as the FBI and the NSA. And he's the Shadow Council's problem solver. He's keeping the members in line, their police records clean and deals with people who threaten the organization or its members. His specialty seems to be bribing and - if that doesn't help - threats to people's families and other psychological terror."

"What else do we know about him?"

"We know he's happily married. Three children, twelve, ten and nine years old. They probably think he's the best dad in the world."

John started Google Earth.

"The Jaworski's live in Fort Washington. It's an upper-class neighborhood in the woods, near the Potomac. Nice big lawns. Their house is rather secluded, which is good for us. The problem is getting there. No public transport available."

"So, we steal a car?" Alison asked.

"Yes, we steal a car. We'll use the Green Line until Southern Avenue Metro station. There's a huge carpark for commuters that should provide us with the necessary transport. We'll drive to Ford Washington, leave the stolen car somewhere by the side of the road and walk the last mile or so on foot. For the way back, we'll think of another mode of transportation."

"Sounds like a good plan," Alison said. "It's almost 5 p.m., when do you wanna go there?"

"I suggest we start now. Rush hour traffic will be a good disguise. The security cameras will not be able to pick us up so easily, if someone should be looking for us. We'll wear our baseball caps, too." John smiled at her. "Have you come up with an idea for a nicely fitting punishment for Mr. Jaworski yet?"

"Would you like me to be creative again?" she asked and smiled back.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Julia was fun, I could get used to that. I guess I already have an idea for him."

John chuckled.

"Alison, the Dark Defender of justice."

She laughed.

"Maybe I should wear a mask. Or a costume."

John leaned towards her and they kissed long and deeply.

"Do you think the Dark Defender has time for a quickie?" John asked after a moment.

"Always time for a quickie," she replied and started to undress him.

 **-0-**

Cameron, Savannah and Allie reached the corridor to the Grays' apartment.

"The last door on the right at the far end," Allie said.

"Yes," Cameron agreed and carefully walked ahead.

They had reached the door and Cameron was about to break the lock and push it open, when suddenly a shrill female voice sounded from behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They turned around and saw an overweight, elderly lady in a duster coat and slippers who peeked out of her apartment two doors down. She wore curlers in her hair.

"Um, we're going to visit our grandfathers," Savannah lied quickly. "They just moved in."

"Oooh, those four elderly gentlemen," the woman said in a delightful tone and walked over to them. "I watched them moving in. If you ask me, the apartment was empty far too long. The previous tenants just rented the place for a year and then never showed up again. But those four elderly gentlemen are very nice. I'm the custodian of the building, by the way. Barbara's my name. Barbara Geberth."

"Hello Barbara," Allie said and they all shook hands.

"Oh, now I recognize you," Barbara said to Cameron. "I saw you earlier today, when you left the building." She looked to and fro between Allie and Cameron. "Are you two twins?"

"Yes, we're twins," Cameron replied, looking curiously at the strange-looking woman while stepping more into the light.

Barbara winced. "Oh my, what happened to your face?"

"I smacked into a door."

"Poor girl," Barbara remarked with a sympathetic expression.

"Listen," Allie said, "we're a little worried about our grandfathers. They didn't answer our calls, so we decided to check if everything is okay."

"Yes, I'm a bit worried as well," Barbara replied. "I made cupcakes this morning and wanted to bring them some an hour ago, but they didn't open the door."

"Are you sure they're home?" Savannah asked.

"Oh yes, I overhear everything that's going on here in the corridor. I would have noticed if they'd left."

"Frankly we're a bit worried," Savannah continued. "You don't happen to have a key to their apartment, do you?"

"As a matter of fact," Barbara said and pulled a key from her pocket, "I have the master key. Step aside please."

They moved aside and made space for the large lady who bent down to look for the lock, then inserted the key and turned it. She pushed at the door, but it wouldn't open. They saw that expanding foam filled the space between the floor, the doorframe and the door. Barbara pushed harder and the door opened a little.

They could feel the air being sucked into the apartment.

Cameron reacted lightning-fast. She grabbed Allie and Savannah by their arms and threw them down the corridor.

"GET ON THE FLOOR!" she shouted and ran after the two, just as the door was pulled out of Barbara's hands by the negative pressure inside the apartment.

Within the next seconds, there was a howling noise, a loud explosion, then a fireball left the apartment through the open door and blasted down the corridor, over the heads of the three girls who'd thrown themselves onto the ground.

It only lasted for a moment, but Savannah and Allie could feel and smell their hair getting singed. Cameron, who'd thrown herself above them, rolled around on the floor to extinct the fire on the back of her leather jacket.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"You mean apart from the bruises we'll be getting from being thrown down the hall by you?" Savannah replied and looked at Allie. "Yes, I suppose we're fine."

"What the hell was that?" Allie asked, as she slowly got up and looked back towards the apartment door.

"A backdraft," Cameron answered.

They saw what was left of Barbara Geberth's body at the apartment door, now a smoldering mass of burnt flesh. Throughout the building smoke detectors had started beeping wildly as the corridor slowly filled with black smoke.

"We need to get out of here before the fire brigade arrives," Cameron said.

The three of them quickly ran down the stairs and out of the building. People were gathering on the street, looking up to the apartment where smoke billowed out of the windows that had been blasted by the explosion. They made it back to their van without drawing attention and drove off. A few moments later, a fire truck passed them by as it came their way.

"What's a backdraft?" Allie asked when they crossed the Potomac and could be sure they weren't being followed.

"You never paid attention when mom told us about fire effects, didn't you?" Savannah said and shook her head.

Allie was about to reply to that, but Cameron spoke instead.

"A backdraft occurs with a smoldering fire inside an almost airtight environment," she explained. "It produces combustible fuel gases that slowly fill up the place. Due to the lack of oxygen, however, the fire in the room never really breaks out. Instead it almost dies, only leaving a pocket of ember. The room then slowly cools down and the gases inside lose volume, thus producing a negative pressure."

"There are no telltale signs to warn of a backdraft like that," Savannah continued. "When the room is sealed, there's no smoke, no smell and no heat. The door knob is cold upon touching it."

"However, when someone opens the door or a window from outside," Cameron said, "the negative pressure sucks the fresh air inside, flooding the room with oxygen. All it takes then, is a tiny spark and the combustible fuel gases in the room ignite."

"That's what we witnessed," Savannah added. "The fireball moves at twenty meters per second, Barbara was dead in an instance, she didn't stand a chance. And only thanks to mom's lightning-fast reaction, we made it."

"So, if we'd been standing there instead of Barbara in that moment…"

"... we'd be dead and mom probably severely damaged," Savannah continued. "It was a deadly trap. The fire ball gets very hot, 2,000 to 2,500 degrees Celsius. Everything in that apartment has now been burned to a crisp. I doubt they'll find any traces that could lead to us."

"The apartment was deliberately made airtight after the fire was set," Cameron added. "It had to be perfectly timed, so it wasn't an accident. That's also why all the shutters were down: To prevent people from seeing the smoke inside. The explosion was meant to kill the first person who opened that door."

"There's only one person who could have set that trap," Savannah said.

"John's not going to like it," Allie said.

"No," Cameron agreed bitterly, "he's not."

 **-0-**

As planned, John and Alison left the Metro at Southern Avenue Station. They walked up to the parking levels where several hundred cars were parked. Alison scanned the range of the surveillance cameras and lead John on a way where their faces wouldn't be captured by them.

"Okay then. Do you know how to break in without triggering the alarm?"

"Sure," she said.

Suddenly all the cars around them blinked their indicators two times and made the corresponding noise.

"Wow, how did you do that?" John asked.

"I sent several thousand possible coded car key signals at the same time."

"Neat," John said.

"So, which one to choose?" she asked.

"One that hasn't been standing for too long. The later the owner returns, the better. Can you scan the heat from the engines?"

"Yes," she replied and looked around. "There."

She pointed at a white Acura TSX.

"That one was parked here about thirty minutes ago. It's very likely the driver has taken the Metro into town and didn't just park to pick someone up from the station."

"Okay, let's get in."

* * *

Alison was driving, and they were just out of the carpark, when John's cellphone rang. It was Cameron and he put her on speaker.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

 _"We're on our way back to Brookland,"_ Cameron replied.

"Wow, that was quick. Did you find anything?"

 _"No, the explosion prevented that."_

"Wait, what? Explosion? What explosion?"

Cameron explained what happened at the Grays' apartment building.

"Are you sure it was staged?" John asked.

 _"Yes, it was designed as a trap. The gaps in the door were filled with expanding foam. The first one to open that door, was to be killed by the backdraft."_

John looked at Alison with a serious face.

"Okay, thank you for informing us," he finally said. "I'm glad you're okay. We'll be home in about three hours, depending on how fast it goes with Jaworski."

 _"Good. See you then. Love you."_

"Love you too, Cam."

They ended the call.

"You know what that means, right?" Alison said. "She knew they were going there and not a single word from her to warn us."

"Yeah… I know," John replied and pulled out Future Cameron's chip, turning it into his hands with a frown on his face. "I know."

 **-0-**

Mike Anderson entered the burnt apartment just as the last firefighters packed up their stuff and left. He wasn't happy to be called out here on his day off, especially to what looked like a tragic home accident.

"Why did you inform Homeland Security?" he asked and turned around to look at the police officer behind him. "This looks like a normal apartment fire."

"First of all, it was arson," the officer replied. "The fire inspector said it was almost like a time bomb. Someone just had to open the door and… Boom! Five people dead, including Mrs. Geberth, the building's custodian."

He led Mike Anderson into the living room of the apartment. The floor was wet from extinguishing water, the furniture was burned, the walls were blackened from fire and smoke. It smelled like burnt toast.

"Okay, but that's a case for homicide, not for Homeland Security."

"The forensic guy says the four men inside weren't killed by the fire. Their necks were broken by someone. Like in one of those action movies with Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Anderson sighed.

"Still not feeling like I should be here," he said.

"And when the corpses were carried away, we found this here," the officer said and pointed into the corner of the living room, behind the sofa.

Stacked in a neat pile, they looked at twelve wooden crates which contained dozens of assault rifles and the corresponding ammo. In another box lay at least fifty hand grenades.

"The other tenants were lucky that it didn't blow up," the officer said. "The sofa has shielded the crates from the main blast."

Mike Anderson whistled through his teeth. Suddenly this case drew his interest. Finding a weapons stash like that in Washington, D.C. immediately set off his inner alarm.

"Somebody planned a wild party, it seems" he commented. "What do four old men want with so many weapons? Store them for terrorists maybe?" He turned towards the officer again. "Do we have any witnesses?"

"Only one," the officer said. "A Mr. Lenny Asher. He's living across the street. One of those old geezers who love spying on the neighbors with his binocular. He's calling us all the time. Sometimes it's a parking offender, sometimes someone is playing their music too loud, you get the picture. He's waiting for you downstairs."

They left the apartment and walked down the stairs. In the entrance hall, a thin elderly man with thinning grey hair waited for them.

"Mr. Lenny Asher? Mike Anderson, Homeland Security." Anderson showed him his badge. "I heard you have seen something?"

"I saw the girls, yes," Asher said.

"Girls?"

"Yes, first the one in the morning. Very pretty. Brown hair. Slender figure. Moved like a cat. She walked in and came out again after a couple of minutes. Then, in the afternoon, she returned but she wasn't alone. She had her twin sister with her and a tall, very pretty redhead."

"Okay, so you saw some pretty girls. Why is that of any interest for Homeland Security?"

"Because they entered the house only five minutes before the explosion and right after the blast, they quickly left the building at a quick pace. It looked as if they were fleeing the scene. They had been a bit scorched by the fire. Nothing major but it looked as if the blast has missed them by just inches. They entered a white van further down the street and quickly drove away."

"Can you describe the van, Mr. Asher?"

"No, not really. I'm not into cars you know."

Mike Anderson sighed.

"But I wrote down the license plate because that is what I do when I see a stranger."

 **-0-**

Daniel Jaworski returned home late after work, like almost every day. Normal working hours were out of the question for a man in his position. Not only did he have that job at the department, he also was crisscrossing all over Washington each day to coordinate things between the different administrative bodies.

In addition to that, he functioned as the main contact for all key members of the Shadow Council. He was the man they called when something was wrong or when someone needed help – whatever help that was. Sometimes it was just a parking ticket, sometimes it was more. Last week he got the son of a high-ranking member out of jail after he was caught in a club with illegal substances. Jaworski intervened and everything was neatly swept under the rug.

Money usually did the trick but sometimes more convincing was necessary. His specialty was setting people under pressure by threatening their families. That always worked. As much as many were willing to risk their own lives, they weren't willing to sacrifice their loved ones as well.

For the really difficult cases, though, there was Blake Gibbons. Blake Gibbons handled the killings. Nobody knew how, nobody wanted to know either. Daniel Jaworski handled everything below that. His job was to keep the members of the Shadow Council and their families off the radar, out of the media and in line.

He opened the door to his house in Fort Washington, took off his jacket and put down his briefcase.

"I'm home!" he shouted through the house.

Normally the kids were now running towards him to welcome their daddy. Daniel Jaworski was a happy father and a family man, with a loving wife and three children who adored him. But tonight, nobody came running towards him. In fact, there was a dead silence in the house.

He got an uneasy feeling and took a gun out of his briefcase. Then he carefully walked towards the living room. As he pushed the door open, he saw his wife and his three children sitting on the sofa, staring blankly ahead.

"Thank God,", he said. "You scared me. Why didn't you…"

He didn't finish the sentence because in that moment, he was hit over the head and his world turned black.

 **-0-**

"That's not good," Sarah said on the phone.

Cameron, Allie and Savannah were back at the Ritters' house and the first thing they did, was calling Sarah. They put her on speaker and informed her about what had happened.

"Maybe she's much more affected than we thought," Savannah said. "Maybe all we saw, was just an act."

"But if that's the case, she must have a plan of sorts," Sarah said. "Surely she cannot expect us to welcome her back with open arms after she set that trap."

" _If_ she has a plan," Anne said. "There's still the possibility she's gone insane and has lighter and darker moments. That whole story with the pack of wolves she's keeping at bay, it could be an elaborate lie."

"Should we question her?"

"No," Cameron replied. "If we tell her that her trap didn't work, she might react erratic, maybe violent. We all here agree that it's best to not insert the chip again until we're back in Los Angeles. Maybe John Henry can do something about it."

"I really hope so," Sarah said. "We cannot have an unpredictable cyborg at our hands."

"I know," Cameron said. "I worked hard on earning your trust and I won't risk it just because of a damaged future version of me."

Sarah didn't reply to that immediately. She realized that Cameron must have had self-doubts but decided not to go into it.

"How's John taking it?" she asked instead.

"Stoically, I guess," Allie replied. "But you know him, he's probably already working on a plan."

"Yeah, probably", Sarah agreed. "I'm not feeling comfortable with all this going on there. Grays who developed their own TDE, two Triple-Eights that were reprogrammed and sent back by them, a dangerous Future Cameron... It all doesn't exactly make us feel safe here right now. The earlier you're back here, the better."

"Isn't Catherine back already?" Savannah asked.

"She'll land soon but she'll be busy with Zeira Corp first, she cannot act as our bodyguard all the time."

"If it calms you," Anne said, "it's very unlikely there's an attack on you. All the action is concentrated here right now, and my people made sure the TDE was destroyed after I went through. We shouldn't get any more time travel surprises now. And if it's any comfort to you, in my timeline the houses in Burbank and Malibu were never attacked."

"One thing I learned," Sarah remarked, "is that timelines never repeat themselves."

"I agree," Savannah said. "So just to make sure, we told John Henry to move the satellite back to its original position. If something happens there, you'll be warned."

 **-0-**

Gonzalez sat in a street café in Santa Monica and enjoyed the sunny afternoon with a nice latte macchiato. He hoped that pumping so much money into the project would be worth it. At least they now didn't have to pay Glenn Bardo for capturing the cyborgs. With his sudden greed, he'd signed his own death sentence. They'd find somebody else for the job.

Suddenly his cellphone rang.

"Yes, Kowalski?"

" _Gonzalez, we have a problem in Washington. The safe house in Arlington was destroyed in a fire. The four old men were killed."_

"Are we talking about the designated travelers?"

" _Yes, they called in as soon as they arrived in our time. But then something must have gone wrong."_

"That's unfortunate."

" _We can still change the plan."_

Gonzalez thought for a moment.

"No," he finally said. "We now know that the plan will work. No need risking it. All we need to do, is finding out what went wrong. Then we'll adjust."

" _You're the planner,"_ Kowalski said. _"But we mustn't take any risks."_

"Our whole existence is a risk, Kowalski. You know what's at stake and everything depends on the plan. So, calm down and take a pill to lower your blood pressure. It'll work."

" _From your lips to God's ears."_

 **-0-**

Daniel Jaworski slowly regained consciousness and found himself tied to a chair, facing his family. They all sat on the sofa, neatly beaded, staring blankly at him.

To the left of them stood a young man and to their right a beautiful young woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This is Alison," his wife answered.

"And this is John," his youngest daughter added.

"They've been here for an hour," his only son said.

"They've been telling us the truth about you," his older daughter added.

"What?" he asked confused.

"We made them understand that you work for a secret organization, called the _Shadow Council_ ," John said. "And we explained in detail to them what it does."

"Wha…? Amy, don't believe them, they've been lying to you."

"No, Dan, _you_ are the liar," his wife replied coldly. "You've been lying to us in all those years."

"Wha… what's wrong with you, honey? Did they drug you?"

"No," Alison said. "Not drugs. But something similar. Don't worry, it won't have any lasting effects. I just exposed them to a medium dose. Enough for them to trust me and believe everything I say. They can continue their lives normally after we left."

"You're an evil man, daddy," his youngest daughter said.

"A bad man," his son added.

"You need to be punished," the older daughter stated.

"You don't know us." John said, "But we're in Washington to help with ending the existence of the _Shadow Council_. General Turner is already dead, Blake Gibbons and his psychopathic killer daughter are no longer a threat, your connections to Kaliba and all your illegal activities are to be exposed in front of senator Walden's investigative committee, who's a friend of us. Thanks to us, he now knows all about Skynet, cyborgs, time travel and the involvement of the Shadow Council in hiding and suppressing information as well as dozens of murders over the years. He has documents that prove your involvement as well."

Daniel's face went pale and showed shock and confusion.

"I'd say you're busted," Alison said. "But since you'd probably find a way to avoid prosecution, we've come to Washington to take care of you and your friends, making sure you receive the right punishment."

She walked towards him and let her eyes glow red. He tried to recoil and suddenly had a terrified expression on his face.

"Ah, good. You know what I am, don't you?"

"You… you're… a machine."

"Yes, I am," she confirmed. "I'm a cyborg."

"Then get it over with. What the fuck are you waiting for? Kill me already!"

"Oh no," John said. "We're not here to kill you. And certainly not in front of your lovely family. You'll live. Make no mistake, though, you'll be punished. And you'll remember all of it."

He turned towards Alison.

"Would you be so kind?"

"With pleasure, John," she replied, bent down and moved her face closer. "Open your mouth, Daniel."

He refused.

"You can either open your mouth or I will do it by force, possibly breaking your jaw in the process. Your choice."

Reluctantly, Daniel opened his mouth. Alison let a glob of her gel fall into his mouth and then pressed it shut, so he was forced to swallow it. He coughed and wheezed when she let go of him. Cameron straightened up again and walked back, standing next to John.

"So far, so good," John said. "I'm going to tell you what happens next, Daniel."

"Go fuck you!"

"No, not that," John replied with a smile. "First you'll have a hit and run accident with your car. You'll be chased by the police with TV covering it live. Eventually you'll be captured, then arrested for resisting the officers and DUI. You'll be prosecuted, sentenced and imprisoned. Your career will be over."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Your family will state that you changed recently, that you have been violent for quite some time, that you started drinking and that you have been abusing your kids, even tried to sexually molest them. The stress in your job, you know, it can be harmful."

"What? NO! I'd never do that."

"Your wife will file a divorce as soon as you get arrested, you'll be prohibited from ever seeing her or your children again. Don't worry, though, they'll quickly find a new husband and father to replace you. They won't miss you and they'll be living happily ever after. After all, only you are to be punished."

"NO! That's not going to happen."

"Maybe you'll find a nice judge who will only give you a suspended sentence. Maybe you end up being a free man. But you will be alone, without a job, without a family and with your reputation ruined. Nobody's going to believe anything you say anymore. If you ever try to contact your family again, you'll get arrested, your soon to be ex-wife will make sure of that."

"You're delusional," Daniel said. "You're crazy."

"Are we?" Alison asked. "Amy, would you please tell your future ex-husband if it's true?"

"Oh yes, it's true, Dan. You've been a terrible father and husband, you always treated us badly and we'll be happy when you disappeared from our lives."

The children nodded.

"You're not going to get through with this!" Daniel shouted and pulled on his ties.

"Of course, we will," John said. "You see, what you swallowed there, was a gel that contained billions of nanobots. By now they have attached themselves to certain parts of your brain. From now on you will do everything Alison says. It'll probably last only for a few hours but that's long enough to achieve what we just told you. Afterwards, no medical examination will be able to prove their existence in your blood. Eventually they'll be flooded out of your body naturally. If you tell anyone what happened here tonight, they'll consider you delusional."

"No way," Daniel shouted, "no way, that's not gonna…"

"Shut up," Alison said and he stopped talking. "When we cut you loose, you won't try to run away, you'll be calm and cooperative."

John pulled out a knife and cut the ties. Daniel remained sitting in the chair, only his face showed the confusion and horror about what was happening to him. John walked over to the cabinet with the alcohol.

"I'm sure you need a drink now," he said.

* * *

They made him drink half a bottle of Scotch. The nanobots kept him sober, though – at least as long as they still were in his brain. Then John drove Daniel Jaworski's Range Rover back to the Southern Avenue Station with him aboard as a passenger.

At the Metro station, John and Alison got out of the car and Daniel took place behind the wheel.

"Alright, you know what to do," John said and patted on the roof. "Drive safely."

Daniel Jaworski didn't respond. Instead he floored the accelerator and sped off, brushing a couple of parked cars, clipping their mirrors, then entered the main road, swerving wildly. People were staring behind him flabbergasted and some pulled out their cellphones to call the police.

"Ooh, I hope that ends well," John said between clenched teeth.

"It'll work," Alison said. "He's been given detailed instructions not to harm anyone."

"And his family will be okay? Are you sure?"

"Yes, they'll be fine. They believe everything I drummed into them. They'll even come up with their own stories, if necessary. They're now convinced that Daniel is a violent drunkard. They'll convince everyone else, too. People tend to believe what women and small children say in such matters."

"So basically, he's fucked."

"Yes."

"Good. Job done. Let's go back."

 **-0-**

When John and Alison returned, the others were watching the news, having switched to a local news channel. The footage showed a car chase, viewed from a TV helicopter that was flying above the freeway. It showed a Range Rover that was being chased by several police cars.

John and Alison hugged everyone and then John kissed Cameron long. She and Allie and Savannah had showered and wore fresh clothes. He let himself fall onto the sofa and his two lovers sat down next to him, resting their heads on his shoulders.

They watched the car chase for another fifteen minutes, then the police were finally able to force the Range Rover off the road. The driver left his car and attacked the policemen who wanted to arrest him. He was quickly taken out by a taser.

"Three down, three to go," John commented.

* * *

As planned, they had a barbecue in the garden that night. Everyone was enjoying themselves, complimenting Dennis for his grilling skills and Stephanie for preparing salads. For dessert, Stephanie had put a bowl with mixed fruit on the table.

"I'll have to replenish my storage of raw materials before our next target," Alison said. "Administering so many nanobots drains me quite fast."

"Replenish? How?" Dennis asked.

"Do you have any old electronic devices, old cellphones, batteries, stuff like that?" John asked.

"Well, yeah, there's a box with it in the garage," Dennis replied. "Why?"

"I can use them as raw materials for producing more nanobots," Alison said.

"If you don't mind giving them to us," John added.

"Not at all," Dennis replied, "saves me the way to the recycling yard."

It was a telltale sign that he had fully accepted the situation when he didn't even express his astonishment anymore. All in all, it was a very relaxed mood, and everyone was having small talk.

"When are we going to address the elephant in the room?" Anne asked after everyone was finished with eating.

John put down his fork and looked on his empty plate.

"Anne," he said, "I know what you're thinking and…"

"John, she can't be trusted," Anne said. "Better destroy her chip now. Why wait? It's what she wanted, wasn't it?"

"You should know me better by now," John replied. "You should know I don't give up so easily."

"I hate to agree with Anne," Cameron said and everyone looked at her in astonishment, "but she's right. I mean, I understand your feelings, John. But she set up a trap for us today. She knew we were going to check the apartment and she didn't warn us."

"She seemed to be in a clear state of mind when she told us about it," Alison said. "It might all have been a trick, John. You know how well Cam and I can pretend showing emotions. Maybe her display of remorse and desperation wasn't real. Maybe she wanted to lull you into a false sense of security. Maybe that's what she did after Anne and the others found her."

"I know that," John said in an annoyed tone. "I'm not stupid."

"But sometimes you do stupid things," Cameron added. "John, we had this conversation before. Think about what happened afterwards."

He looked at her with a grim face.

"Yes, I remember," he said. "I remember it all too well. And believe me, I won't do the same mistake again that I made with Riley."

"Who's Riley?" Stephanie asked.

"Long story," Savannah replied. "I'll tell you later."

"So, let's assume for a moment that her story about that evil intruder is just made up and that she was in fact turned around by the Grays," Allie said. "What is her plan then?"

"If she really has been turned around, it would mean she still works for the Grays," Savannah argued. "But she killed the Grays. That's a contradiction."

"Except…" John said. "She works only for herself."

"You mean she turned against everyone?" Anne asked. "But how?"

"I don't know," John said. "But you said you found her under a thick layer of dust, years after the Grays had used the TDE to come here."

"Yes, so?"

"What if the Grays realized they couldn't control her and removed her chip? They fled into the past and left her behind for you to find. A nice booby trap."

"The Grays probably didn't know about the TDE in San Diego," Alison said. "Maybe they thought nobody could follow them."

"Well, their TDE was rigged with explosives when we found it," Anne said. "But they never went off."

"Why didn't you mention that before, Anne?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know," Anne replied. "I guess I simply forgot it. I wasn't exactly thinking straight earlier today. But it makes sense. The Grays meant to destroy the TDE after they went through, but it didn't work. They thought their TDE was the only one in existence, but it wasn't. Future Cameron followed them and killed them. Then she prepared the backdraft as a booby trap to kill two birds with one stone: Getting rid of the bodies and kill the one who was looking for them."

They didn't really feel convinced by Anne's explanations. John pulled Future Cameron's chip out of his pocket and turned it in his hands. Everyone was looking at it.

"What if…" he said and fell back into his thoughts again.

"What if _what_?" Savannah asked but John motioned her to be silent for a moment and nobody said a word.

"What if we all aren't really her target?" he finally said. "What if all that is just a series of diversions to distract us, to throw us off course?"

"What? But who else could she be after then?" Allie asked.

"John Henry," Alison suggested.

John looked at her with a proud smile and nodded.

"Yes, John Henry," he confirmed.

There was a moment of silence when everyone was letting it sink in.

"So… she reckons we plug her into John Henry because we want to help her and then she'll attack him?" Savannah asked.

"Something like that, yes," John said.

"Can she do that?" Allie asked.

"Alison and I could," Cameron said.

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "Don't forget that John Henry is still a traditional, binary computer. He is what he is because he has a big room full of servers behind him. He's a super computer but his performance is limited by his physical design. He wouldn't stand a chance against our quantum processors. We can calculate about a billion times faster than he."

"Alison is right," Anne said. "Even 43 years from now, humanity hasn't really cracked it and wasn't able to design a working quantum computer."

"Skynet was only able to invent the quantum chip and the TDE because it consumed all the military computer networks in the world," Savannah added. "It became the world's brain, so to speak. In its heyday, Skynet was about a million times more powerful than John Henry. Future Cameron would have an easy job with John Henry."

"But didn't he already rewrite a Triple-Eight chip for Catherine?" Allie asked.

"That chip didn't attack him," Savannah replied. "It was formatted by Future John. But if the A.I. within Future Cameron is as aggressive as she says..."

"Which brings us back to destroying the chip before it's too late," Anne said.

"But then we'll never find out what Future Cameron is up to and what happened to her," John argued. "And most importantly, we couldn't tell if her fate was because of an outside intrusion by another A.I. or if it was a fault or damage that developed over time. I don't know about you, but I still want to know what exactly happened with her." He looked at Cameron. "And be it only to exclude that it will ever happen again."

"Not to forget that you can't resist that kind of a challenge," Allie said with a smirk.

John just smiled in return and raised his eyebrows several times in his typical manner.

"Okay, what's your plan, dad?" Savannah asked. "Because I know that look. You already have one, right?"

John just grinned, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 07:13 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

When John woke up, everything seemed fine. It took him a few seconds to remember, then the troubles and worries of yesterday came back to haunt him. But he took comfort from the two warm bodies lying next to him. Sleeping over it convinced him even more that his plan would work and that if they all held together, nothing could ever happen to them.

He felt refreshed, yawned heartily and stretched, then he noticed that something felt not right. He opened his eyes and saw red hair. With a small jerk, he realized that Savannah and Allie were in bed with him, not Alison and Cameron.

To his relief, though, both were dressed in tee shirts and shorts. On his left side lay Allie and to his right Savannah. Both had snuggled up to him and rested their heads between his upper arms and his chest.

That hadn't been the plan. They had tricked him.

The sleeping question had been a bit of a debate before they went to bed last night. There really was no place for Savannah and Allie to sleep. Anne's bed was too small, the beds from the bunker were loaded into the truck and it was still too hot in the RV without the air con on.

The sofa in the living room would have been an option, too, but then Cameron had suggested to sleep in shifts in the guest room and everyone agreed. John went to bed first and they were supposed to wake him sometime around 2 a.m.

Only they didn't. Instead, Savannah and Allie had switched places with Cameron and Alison, probably right after he had fallen asleep. John was so used to having two female bodies in bed with him that he hadn't noticed.

"In case you're wondering, they're outside, guarding the truck," Savannah murmured. Apparently, she was awake as well but kept her eyes closed. "We changed the plan. I hope you're not mad at us. After all, they don't need to sleep but we do."

"Yeah… um… yeah, I guess I'm okay with it," John replied in a low voice, careful not to wake Allie.

Savannah smiled and gave him a peck on his neck. John had to admit to himself that he quite liked the situation and wanted it to last a bit longer.

He asked himself how close exactly Savannah and Allie had really been to John's and Cameron's future selves after Judgement Day. They had mentioned that they were forced to sleep in one room most of the time and that privacy or even intimacy was a luxury none of them could afford.

The two women by his side probably grew up sleeping in the same bed with him and Cameron since childhood and he wondered if they'd still did that until the day they'd left to travel into the past.

Allie stirred and groaned, moving her head a bit. John couldn't help but stroke her soft hair. She noticed it and smiled, then opened her eyes and looked at John.

"Morning, dad," she said in a sleepy voice. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I mind waking up this way, being framed by my two beautiful stepdaughters?" he replied with a smile.

Allie closed her eyes again and sighed, gave John a peck on his chest, then snoozed off again.

"Was it like this?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Savannah replied, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"After Judgement Day," John clarified. "Was it like this, with all of us in a room together?"

"Pretty much," she replied. "Only the sheets weren't so clean, and the bed was a bit narrower. And we didn't wear anything at night. Clothes were scarce and washing them was complicated. Most of the water was contaminated and the few clean sources of refined drinking water were used for more important purposes. So, for rational reasons, we all slept in the nude, cuddled together like this. Mom usually lay where the pillow is – or on top of you."

"Of course," John said and blushed a little.

"The planet had cooled down when all the dust from the nuclear explosions was in the atmosphere and blocked the sun. It was cold at night and we used our bodies to keep ourselves warm. Being together so close may seem inappropriate to you but when all you have left is the people you love and care for, things like decency or being ashamed become secondary. We were alive, and we had each other, that was all that counted. We simply didn't care about being naked between ourselves."

"I understand. And it explains your liberal attitude towards nudity."

"Probably. It may sound strange to you, but I miss these moments of closeness," Savannah said. "I'm happy to be with you right now."

"I like it, too," John said. "But we're not going to undress, make no mistake."

Savannah chuckled.

"That's not a requirement."

"But to be honest, it feels a little awkward."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Because you're my stepdaughters and because you're much older than I and…"

"Outer appearances don't matter, dad," she replied and then suddenly smiled. "By the way: Should I call mom or Alison? Normally mom always took care of you in the mornings."

"What?"

"I mean your morning erection. You have one right now, don't you?"

"Oh God... uh..."

"Relax, dad. Just kidding. It's just a normal reaction of teenagers in the morning, has nothing to do with Allie or me."

John didn't know how to reply to that. There was a moment of silence.

"So, Cam took care of my… in the mornings?" John asked sheepishly.

"Oh yes," Savannah replied. "Usually orally but sometimes you had intercourse as well."

"What? Did we do that while you were in bed with us?"

"Of course. You two had sex very often and there was no other place. It couldn't be avoided that we witnessed it."

"Oh jeez," John said and his arousal vanished into nothing.

"No need to worry," Savannah replied. "It really was no big deal."

"Maybe not to you."

"Things changed. Morality was a different one after Judgement Day and you were married after all. You told us about the birds and the bees at a very early age. To us children it proved that you really loved each other. It may sound strange but when we saw that our parents love each other so much, it gave us a feeling of security under the harsh circumstances. In our family, everything was fine. When we were together in our quarters, the outside world with its destroyed cities and contaminated areas didn't exist."

Allie groaned with closed eyes.

"Can't you let a girl sleep?" she mumbled. "Always talk, talk, talk."

Savannah chuckled.

"You've always been a sack rat."

Allie stretched out her middle finger without looking up and everyone laughed.

"I was just telling dad about our life in the future, the closeness we had in our quarters and how much we all enjoyed being together."

"The only good aspect of life after Judgement Day," Allie mumbled.

"But now we have room for privacy and that's good. Allie and I value it, too, after all. And you are three now, not just two. It's a different situation anyway."

"Wrong," John said. "We are five. We all belong together. It's not just Alison, Cam and me. You belong to us as well. Your presence here and the way you handled that Triple-Eight, proved it."

Savannah and Allie beamed.

"I'm proud of having two such great ninja stepdaughters," John added with a wink.

Everyone laughed and then Savannah gave John a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Love you, dad."

Allie did the same.

"Yes, dad, we love you."

John was stunned for a moment, then he smiled and hugged them tight.

 **-0-**

"So, Anne, have you decided what to do?" John asked at breakfast. "I mean, would you like to stay with us or rather go back to L.A. with Savannah and Allie?"

"I think I'll stay and do some shopping," she replied. "I need clothes and some personal stuff. Could you lend me some money?"

"Sure," John said nodding. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. How about playing tourists for a day? I've never been to Washington before and I'd hate to go home without having visited the sights."

"I would give you a tour," Dennis said. "but I have that job interview at the National Archives at eleven."

"It's alright," John said. "We'll find our way." He looked at Cameron and Alison. "What about you?"

"We'd like a tour through Washington," both said simultaneously.

"And I'll stay home, taking care of Diana," Stephanie stated with a sigh.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, I'm sure. While you get your new job and John and the girls are going all touristy, I'll do a bit of housecleaning."

"Alright," John said. "I guess we're all set then. Savannah and Allie can depart and then we can go into town."

"So, you're sure you want to keep her chip with you?" Anne asked.

"Yes," John said. "For the moment, the farer they are from each other, the better. I will contact John Henry later and explain my plan to him. He can make the necessary preparations and hopefully it'll all be ready once we get home."

* * *

Half an hour later, Savannah and Allie were ready to go.

"Promise to get back home as fast as possible, ok?" Allie said to John. "We belong together, we're better when we're together. I hope yesterday has proven that."

"Yes, it has," John replied. "We're a team."

He hugged her, and she flung her arms around him as if she never wanted to let go of him again. Savannah did the same and John saw that both had to brush a tear away.

"Drive safely, okay?" John said and both nodded, then entered the truck.

"We'll call you in the evening to check on you," Cameron said.

"We're looking forward to it, mom," Savannah replied.

They started the truck's engine, waved, drove down the driveway and into the street. Then they were gone.

John sighed and drew Cameron and Alison closer to him.

"I miss them already. For some reason, this time the goodbye was harder than when we left L.A."

"You still have two of your girls left," Cameron said with a wink and kissed him.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll make it worthwhile for you," Alison agreed and put her hand on his butt.

Dennis and Stephanie watched the whole scene from the entrance door to the house. They looked at each other with amused expressions.

Anne just stood there as well but seemed a bit lost in her thoughts.

 **-0-**

In the following hours, John, Alison, Cameron and Anne went into full tourist mode. They took the Metro into town and visited all the landmark attractions of Washington, D.C.

They had left the Red Line at Union station and their first stop was the Capitol. From there, they walked down the National Mall with all the museums and galleries on each side. They went up to the top of the Washington Monument, took a short detour to look at the White House, then continued walking westward until they had reached the Lincoln Memorial.

At lunch time, they stopped in the Pavilion Café at the Sculpture Garden opposite of the National Archives Building. They were sitting at a table outside, a live band was playing music and while John and Anne had something to eat, Cameron and Alison just had a soda and looked around at all the people who were walking around the pond in the middle of the garden.

"In winter, the pond is being turned into an ice rink for skating," Anne said.

"Have you been to Washington often?" John asked.

"I worked for the CIA, remember?" she replied, leaned back and squinted into the sun. "I was in Langley very often. My first visit to Washington was in 1949 but thinking about it, I never got around to visit the sights."

"143 years," John said and shook his head. "What a life."

"And it's still only the beginning," Anne replied. "I have the body of a 24-year-old woman and from all we know, I'll be around for another six hundred years before I look my original age again. Before the nanobots, I mean."

"I haven't even thought about that yet," John said. "We'll be together for such a long time. I mean Mom, Charley, Derek, Jesse, Lauren, Morris, Sydney, Savannah, Allie... in a hundred years mom will probably look like forty because the nanobots made her a bit younger and I… I'll be thirty'ish." He looked at Cameron. "How long will your power cell hold? 150 years?"

"Without standby modes or shutting down for a longer period, yes," Cameron replied and John could see that she looked a bit sad. "Unlike Alison, I won't be around all the time."

"Can't a power cell be recharged again?" John asked.

"Theoretically yes," Cameron said. "But not with the technology of today."

John took her in his arms and kissed her. "We have 150 years to think of something."

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Seeing you together makes me realize how painful the years without her must have been for you," Anne said and smiled weakly. "I really hope it won't happen again in one way or another."

"Now that we've been warned," Alison said, "no one will kidnap her next week. We'll have dealt with the Grays one way or another by then."

"I'm glad we have you, Alison," Anne said. "And it was a very wise decision to hide your true abilities from the public. God knows what would've happened if it would've become publicly known."

"So, you know what she can do?" John asked.

"Yes, of course. And I know that like you, John, I'm immune to it. Unlike almost everyone else."

"Has there ever been, you know… an accident with my abilities?" Alison asked. "Maybe someone who inadvertently got exposed?"

"Not to my knowledge," Anne replied. "You've always been extremely responsible."

"That's good to know," Alison said.

* * *

When Anne and John had finished eating, everyone had ice cream for dessert.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Anne asked.

"I guess…" John said, "we should think about what to do about the two people who've been following us since the Capitol."

"What?" Anne said.

"A man and a woman, trying to look like tourists."

"When did you notice?" Alison asked.

"On the way from Union Station to the Capitol," John replied.

"Not bad," Cameron said. "But they were already following us since Brookland CUA."

John grinned.

"Nothing beats the observation capabilities of a cyborg."

Anne looked around. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're hiding now," Alison said. "Probably watching us from behind a cover. They're quite good… for humans, I mean."

"And who are they?"

"That," John said, "is the interesting question. I guess we need to find out. Any ideas, girls?"

"We need an empty room," Alison said, "or a hall or a corridor or something where we are alone."

"A place not many people go to at this time of day and in such a nice weather," Cameron added.

"I agree," John said. "So, Anne, when was the last time you've been to a museum of modern art?" John asked.

 **-0-**

The Hirshhorn Museum is located opposite of the Pavilion Café, on the other side of the National Mall. Its architecture sticks out in comparison with the other museums there. The building itself is an attraction, an open cylinder elevated on four massive "legs," with a large fountain occupying the central courtyard.

John, Alison, Cameron and Anne walked across the Mall and entered the museum. As expected, it was almost completely empty.

"Remember," John told Alison when they took the escalator to the upper levels, "the surveillance system mustn't record anything out of the ordinary."

Alison nodded. She and Cameron were a bit distracted by all the strange exhibits of contemporary and modern art.

"What is all this for?" Cameron asked. "It doesn't make sense. Some of it even looks like trash."

"Contemporary art is very diverse," Anne replied. "It's meant to be thought-provoking, sometimes self-referential, investigating its own materials. It's meant to stimulate your imagination. It doesn't always want to make sense."

"Maybe that's why we have a problem with it," Alison said. "Cam and I need to work on our ability to understand things that don't seem to make sense."

"You mastered emotions, humor, irony, sarcasm and tongue-in-cheek comments," John said. "I'm quite sure you'll also master art."

"Yes, you will," Anne added with a knowing smile.

They walked along the round corridor on the third level of the museum. Their steps echoed through the empty halls and rooms. The view into the central courtyard was blocked by roller blinds, otherwise the sun would have shone too strong into the building.

Not only did they come through a lot of different rooms with various exhibits, they also noticed that the walls inside the museum were painted with art as well. They had almost walked around half of the building, when John whispered into Alison's ear.

"Are they still behind us?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered in reply. "Just out of sight. Should I release the aerosol now?"

"Do it."

They kept on walking and soon reached the point where they had entered before. But they didn't stop there. Instead they kept walking around the building a second time but at a smarter pace. When they had almost finished the second round, they caught up with a man and a woman in casual clothing.

They stood in the middle of the corridor, staring blankly ahead. The woman was carrying a brochure of the museum, the man held an expensive camera in his hands. They were both middle-aged and apparently in good shape. Alison stepped in front of them.

Immediately their eyes were fixed on her. Sighs could be heard from them, as if they were relieved to see her. John, Anne and Cameron walked around the two as well and saw that they were transfixed on Alison, looking at her in reverie like at one of the pieces of art in the museum.

"This will never get old," Anne remarked with a smirk.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 01:05 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

Savannah and Allie had made good pace in their truck. They were crossing the Appalachian Mountains and about to enter West Virginia, when suddenly the cars in front of them slowed down and forced them to brake.

"Traffic jam?" Allie asked. "Has there been an accident?"

"No," Savannah replied from behind the wheel. "Looks like there's a road block ahead."

"Hopefully this won't cost us too much time."

After another five minutes, they reached the road block. The traffic was being filtered slowly through the road constriction, each car was being waved through by officers of the highway patrol and the local sheriff's department.

When Allie and Savannah were about to drive through, though, a police officer motioned for them to pull over. They did as ordered and stopped on the hard shoulder. An officer came walking towards the driver's side with his hand on his gun, ready to pull it out. Savannah cranked down the window.

"Is there a problem, officer?" she asked.

"License and registration please, ma'am."

Savannah handed both over to the man.

"Your license as well, Miss," he said, looking at Allie.

"Did we do something wrong?" she asked, handing over her driving license as well.

"I have to ask you to leave the truck. If you cooperate and remain calm, nobody will get harmed."

He pointed towards the police cars and both girls saw that some police officers were pointing rifles at them. The two girls looked at each other in a mixture of astonishment, shock and worry.

There was no alternative, though. Slowly, Savannah and Allie left the truck with their hands in the air. While they were guided towards a police car and one of the officers entered the truck, the local sheriff made a call on his cellphone.

"Mr. Anderson?"

" _Yes, sheriff?"_

"We have the truck and the two girls."

" _Excellent, I'll be there in two hours. Don't touch the truck and don't talk to them before I arrive."_

"Should we officially arrest them, sir?"

" _I'll decide that after I talked to them. Just make sure they don't escape. And be careful, they might be dangerous."_

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 01:15 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

"Follow us," Alison simply said and the man and the woman trotted behind them like two faithful dogs.

They left the building and found an undisturbed place to sit down in the sculpture garden of the Hirshhorn Museum.

"Who are you?" Alison asked after making sure no one was within hearing.

"My name is Jeff Barclay."

"And I'm Sheila Fowler."

John took their camera and browsed through the photos they had taken. Most of them showed John, Alison, Cameron and Anne at various points of their sightseeing tour. He removed the memory card and handed it over to Alison.

"Chip?"

"Sure," she said, put it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Are you carrying any papers?" John asked the two.

They looked at Alison, unsure about how to react.

"Answer his questions and do what he says, "Alison commanded. "If you have papers, hand them over to him."

Both reached into their pockets and fished out their wallets and a small card case. John took them, opened them and then scoffed.

"Homeland Security," he said. "Why have you been following us?"

"We were tasked with following you because the brunette and the redhead had been spotted at the scene of a crime in Arlington yesterday," Barclay replied. "An eye witness wrote down the license plate of the van they were using after he saw them running from the burning apartment."

Jon looked at Alison, Anne and Cameron in surprise.

"What eye witness?" John asked.

"A Mr. Lenny Asher. He lives in the building opposite the crime scene."

"What interest does Homeland Security have in a crime scene?" John asked.

"The police found crates with rifles and hand grenades in the apartment and contacted us," Sheila Fowler replied. "We're in Washington, you can never be too careful. We located the address of the van's owner in Brookland, a Dennis Ritter, and were told to observe the house and its inhabitants. When the truck with the other two girls left, we split up. We followed you, the others follow the truck."

"Who's in charge of the operation?" John asked.

"Mike Anderson is the team leader."

"Who's his superior?"

"Director Russel Bunnell."

"I need to warn Savannah and Allie," John said and reached for his phone.

"This didn't happen," Anne said and shook her head in disbelief. "It didn't happen in my timeline."

"Well, it does in this one," Cameron said. "I guess the future you know has already been changed."

"They're not answering their phone," John said in a worried tone and looked at the two agents again. "What's your plan?"

"The truck is to be stopped and then searched outside of densely populated areas, the drivers are to be detained and interrogated. As soon as you're all back at Ritter's place, a SWAT team will charge on the house and search it, detaining everyone inside."

They all looked at each other with shocked faces.

"John, what are we going to do?" Alison asked. "The truck, the cyborg bodies, the weapons… our RV with our guns and ammo and the anti-Terminator guns. If they find all that…"

"I know," John said irritably "I know. Let me think."

He was pacing back and forth for a few moments, chewing on his finger nails. Then he pulled out his phone again and dialed a number.

"Catherine? … We're in trouble, we need help."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Yet another cliffhanger... I know, I know, I'm mean :-)_**

 ** _\- As always, feedback is the fuel that keeps me running :-) The more detailed, the better._**


	17. Keeping Control

**Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 03:25 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

Savannah and Allie sat in an interrogation room at a sheriff's office in some small town near Interstate 68, just a few miles away from the state line between Maryland and West Virginia.

Two deputies were standing in the room as well, guarding them with their arms crossed in front of them. They didn't look at Allie and Savannah – at least not anymore. They had lost the staring contest against the girls and were now looking at the worn carped floor, seemingly interested in the composition of several dark stains.

So far nobody had arrested the girls but if they remembered right, they could be held in police custody for up to twenty-four hours without any charges being pressed against them. When they were brought here in a patrol car and guided into the building, they could see their truck was being driven into the back yard of the building as well. By now they didn't know if it had been opened already or if it was still locked.

It was an unfamiliar and new situation for Allie and Savannah, they didn't have any experience with law enforcement before Judgement Day. However, they realized very quickly that the local sheriff obviously wasn't calling the shots. He seemed to be waiting for someone else to arrive. They'd been sitting there for almost two hours without anyone attempting to interrogate them.

Since they didn't know how to react to the situation, Allie and Savannah had remembered what they'd been taught by Cameron and John in case they were captured: Remain calm, don't say a word, refuse cooperation, don't give away information, wait for help, it'll be on the way.

Of course, those rules of conduct were made for the time after Judgement Day, when being captured usually meant being interrogated by the Grays or cyborgs who'd been trained by the Grays. Cameron was a master interrogator as well and she had taken it upon herself to train her stepdaughters. Some of it had been extremely unsettling and both physically and mentally demanding. Savannah and Allie prayed to never experience their mother like that again. Being captured by the enemy usually meant sleep deprivation, starving, solitary confinement, drugs, physical harm, maybe torture. Cameron had practiced everything but the physical harm on them and they had literally learned to hate her for it. They had learned where their breaking point was. Every human had one and Cameron was relentless in finding it. And since they were the Connor kids, she had been extra hard on them. However, deep inside they had always known that their mother did it out of love, out of the desire to protect them, to prepare them for the worst. Time is a healer and eventually it helped them to get over it and over the years they learned to love her again.

None of that was to fear here, though, that much was clear. They were being treated politely, they weren't handcuffed. All the sheriff had done, was taking away their cellphones, their wallets with all their papers, money, credit cards and ID's and of course their collection of weapons, consisting of various concealed knives in their clothes and two Glocks each. Cameron favored them and so did they.

The looks they had gotten from the sheriff and his deputies when they put everything on the table, was priceless. They had been offered something to eat and to drink but didn't touch it. After some fruitless attempts to start a conversation, the sheriff and the deputies had given up on trying to talk to them.

Instead, Allie and Savannah did what they had practiced for hours and hours repeatedly with their stepmother: Staring blankly at their captors, trying to unsettle or even intimidate them.

The sheriff had left quickly after just a couple of minutes, leaving his two deputies in the room who unsuccessfully tried to stare back at the girls for a while, then finally gave up. John called it the _"cyborg death stare"_ which Cameron had perfected and which Allie and Savannah had mastered as well. John's former school mates and especially Riley could have told the deputies a thing or two about it.

The trick was to never twitch, blink slowly every now and then and always keep a straight face, as if you wouldn't care for the world, no matter how fast your heart beats. In time, they had even learned to willingly slow down their pulse.

Apparently the two deputies didn't feel comfortable at all with the situation. They were all too aware that Allie and Savannah were still staring at them with their stoic expression and it made them increasingly nervous. Finally, the younger one of them couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your problem, huh?" he asked and stepped towards Allie, the shorter one of the two.

She just kept staring back at him with an unchanged expression, her hands neatly placed on the table before her, just like Savannah.

"Look at them, Lucas," he said to his partner in a mocking tone, "Just like two store window mannequins. I wonder what happens if we poke them."

"Jack," his older partner said. "Leave her alone, you heard what the boss said."

"I just wonder," Jack said, feeling confident again that he had taken control of the situation and took Allie's chin in his hand, "if they will show a reaction if we get a little… closer to them."

* * *

The black Ford Crown Victoria entered the back yard of the building.

He was already being expected by the sheriff, who watched the car park next to the girls' truck. A tall African American in his early forties exited the Ford. He was dressed in a nice suit and walked straight towards the sheriff. His head was bald and his whole posture radiated authority.

"Sheriff Corley?"

"Yes."

"Mike Anderson, Homeland Security."

Both shook hands.

"Is this the truck?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, we didn't open it, as requested. I must warn you, though, the two women aren't really cooperative."

"Did they give you trouble?"

"Oh no, not that. They did nothing at all. They just sit and stare at you. Haven't uttered a word yet. Really creepy."

"Maybe I can change that," Anderson commented. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, this way," Sheriff Corley said. "Why did you want them in custody anyway? I checked, there is no arrest warrant out for them."

"Not yet at least," Anderson replied. "It's merely a questioning. They've been linked to a crime scene where we found lots of army weapons. And in the current, heated-up situation we can't be too careful. You know, the Simdyne bombing, the killing of several FBI agents in L.A., the cyber-attack on Nellis Air Force Base, the… um… _incident_ in Needles. All security forces in the country are currently on high alert, especially in D.C. We need to investigate everything, even if it means bending the rules a bit."

"I understand," Sheriff Corley replied. "I really hope you have more luck with the two but frankly they're giving me the crawlies. I've never seen people acting so calm and stoic in such a situation. It's as if you watch a pair of robots."

They had entered the building and walked straight towards the interrogation room. The sheriff went ahead, unlocked the door and both walked in.

"Robots?" Anderson asked and chuckled. "Now don't be ridiculous, sheriff, my men have watched them the whole morning, they're just two normal…"

Anderson stopped dead in his tracks. The sheriff also stared in surprise at the scene in the interrogation room, his mouth agape.

"What the fuck…?" he asked and pulled his gun.

The scene looked rather surreal. At the table, the two girls sat as if nothing had happened. They stared stoically at the two men who had just entered the room, their hands calmly placed on the table, just the way the sheriff had left them.

But in the back corner of the room sat his two deputies, unconscious and in a tight embrace, like two lovers. They were bound together with their hand cuffs, resting their heads against each other.

Their revolvers were neatly placed on the table, with the bullets removed and carefully beaded upright in a straight line. While the sheriff apparently didn't know how to react and aimlessly pointed his gun at them, Mike Anderson couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That's not funny, Mr. Anderson," the sheriff said. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Your interrogation room has video surveillance, I presume?"

"Of course," the sheriff replied. "But currently nobody is watching. Barry called in sick today."

"Then I'd say you leave me alone with them and watch the footage while I talk to them. I'm sure it'll explain what happened."

"Shall I put them in handcuffs?"

"Not necessary, sheriff, they made their stance very clear. If they wanted to escape, they would have. But they won't, probably because it would be useless. They'd be caught and then we'd have a reason to press charges. Besides, I have a feeling they wouldn't leave without their truck anyway. Am I right?"

Savannah and Allie kept staring at him and said nothing.

"They've obviously been trained in interrogation techniques and martial arts," Anderson said to the sheriff. "I have a feeling that your deputies did something stupid and deserved what they got. I won't need you in here but the three of you can open the truck now. I'm eager to know what's inside."

The sheriff gave Anderson a grumpy look, then took the pitcher with water from the table and emptied it over his two deputies. Groggily, they woke up. The sheriff freed them of their own handcuffs and they stood up on unsteady legs, darting angry glances at Allie and Savannah.

"You two keep your stupid mouths shut," the sheriff said to them, collected the two revolvers and the neatly placed ammo and guided them out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Mike Anderson took place on a chair opposite the two girls and looked at them. Savannah and Allie stared back.

"Let me get down straight to business. I'm Mike Anderson from Homeland Security."

He showed them his badge, but they kept staring directly into his eyes.

"You were spotted at the scene of a crime. Four old men and an old lady were killed in what the fire department calls a _'backdraft'_ , an explosion of combustible fuel gases. The explosion was expertly set as a trap for the first one to open the door, in this case the caretaker of the building, a Mrs. Barbara Geberth. Inside the apartment, the police found four dead bodies that had been murdered hours before and, hidden behind a sofa, a big stash of army weapons that had been stolen from an ammunition depot five days ago. Also stolen was an army truck they later found deserted on a backroad. Four soldiers were killed during the raid. The security cameras caught the shape of a woman who looks suspiciously like you."

He looked at Allie but got no reaction.

"In Washington, D.C., we take such things very serious, especially since we're currently dealing with a series of events that might be connected to terrorism. A watchful neighbor has noted the license plate of the van you had been coming and going in, that's how we found you. He also saw you coming and going earlier in the day." Again, he looked at Allie. "Do you want to comment on that?"

The girls remained silent and kept on staring directly at Mike Anderson.

"In case you're wondering about your friends or relatives at the house of Mr. and Mrs. Dennis Ritter, I can tell you that two of my agents and a SWAT team have taken care of them. They should be detained by now as well."

Again, no reaction. Just blank stares directly at Mike Anderson.

"Don't get me wrong, though," Anderson continued, "Neither you nor your friends are under arrest. At least not yet. You're only suspects for now and as such we can hold you for questioning for some time. But I'm sure you already know that."

Silence and blank stares. Anderson sighed.

"Alright, you seem determined to play the game the hard way. And of course, you don't have to say anything if you listen and understand. You…"

He was interrupted by the door being opened. Sheriff Corley looked into the room.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Anderson," he said, "but we've opened the truck and you should better see this."

Anderson looked at the sheriff, then at the girls who still showed no reaction. Then he got up and followed the sheriff out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Allie and Savannah looked at each other reassuringly and took each other's hand.

* * *

"So, what is it you want to show me?" Anderson asked, as he followed the sheriff out into the back yard.

"See for yourself," Sheriff Corley replied and pointed at the open cargo doors of the truck.

"What the hell is that?" Anderson asked.

"Looks like an old water purification system and an old hot water boiler," the sheriff replied. "At least fifty years old. The stuff probably weighs a ton. We used to have something similar in our old Cold War bunker here in town. We need to remove it before we can see what else is in the truck."

Anderson looked inside the truck, trying to make out something but all he could see was furniture and kitchen appliances behind the big metal aggregates in the back of the truck.

"So, what's the problem, sheriff?" he asked. "Unload it."

"Yeah, right," the sheriff replied and scoffed. "Do you happen to have a forklift at hand? Because we don't in this town."

"They had been watched loading the truck in the front yard of a private home without a forklift," Anderson said. "If they could load it, you can surely unload it. Hire a few more men, if necessary."

"Do we look like furniture movers?" the older of the two deputies said in an annoyed tone. "We already set up the road block and detained the girls for you, even though there's no arrest warrant. And Jack and I have been knocked out and humiliated by them."

"From the footage I saw, you deserved it," the sheriff said resolutely. "You two should know better than trying to molest two young women who are in custody." He looked at Mike Anderson. "But they're right, we're not here to be your movers. Get some people from your own department, if you must."

Mike Anderson was about to reply something, when suddenly a helicopter came flying over them, circling a bit over the building and then landed in the small green area in the middle of the yard.

"ONE OF YOURS?" Sheriff Corley shouted over the noise towards Anderson.

"NOT THAT I KNOW OF!" Mike Anderson shouted back, shielding his eyes from the air and the tiny dirt particles the rotors blew in their direction.

The engine of the helicopter slowly died down, then a middle-aged man in a suit with balding hair and round glasses left the passenger seat, walking straight towards them, holding a briefcase.

"Sheriff Corley? Mike Anderson?" he asked.

"Yes?" Anderson asked baffled.

"I'm Richard Woolsey," the man replied and stretched out his hand, which none of the two took. A little confused, Woolsey drew it back. "I've been sent here by Ramsey, Williams, Erwin and Partners. We're representing Miss Catherine Weaver and Zeira Corp in this matter. As I understand, you're holding a Savannah Connor and an Allie Connor in custody without a warrant or sound suspicion. I'm here to make sure they're being released, so they can continue their journey back to Los Angeles without further disruption."

"Now wait a minute…" Anderson started saying but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"If I were you, I'd take that call," Richard Woolsey said and smiled thinly.

With a puzzled face, Anderson took the call.

"Yes? … Director Bunnell, how…? … Uh… but Sir, I didn't think it was necessary to … Uh … yes, he's standing right here."

He turned to look at Richard Woolsey.

"I… I didn't know that, Sir. Senator Walden and the investigative committee? But why…?... What? the White House, too? Are you kidding … No, Sir, of course not, Sir … Yes, Sir ... Yes, Sir, I understand ... Of course, Sir. I will see to that … An appointment, Sir? … No, no, of course not, Sir … Yes, Sir ... Yes, I will … Goodbye, Sir."

Mike Anderson ended the call and despite his dark skin, he seemed to have gotten a bit pale.

* * *

Back in Washington, Director Russel Bunnell ended the call and put the cellphone onto his desk again.

"Did I do that right?" he asked.

"Perfect, Russel" Alison replied and smiled at him. "Just perfect. In fact, you earned a reward."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 01:35 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 ** _Two hours earlier…_**

" _Hello?"_

"Stephanie, it's John! Is Dennis back yet?"

" _Oh, yes, he's just arrived. He's got the job; can you believe it? He's starting on Monday and…"_

"Sorry for interrupting you but it's very important that you two do exactly as I say now. Do you understand?"

" _What? John, what's the matter? You sound awfully nervous. Let me put you on speaker, so Dennis can hear."_

"I _am_ nervous. Listen, I want you and Dennis to take Diana and go down into the bunker. Wait there until one of us comes for you. Use the back door. Do not, I repeat, do not under any circumstances go back into the house, okay? Not for any reason. Do you understand?"

 _"I… what is this about, John?"_ Dennis asked. _"You're scaring us."_

"Nothing will happen to you if you do exactly as I say. Take Stephanie and Diana, go down into the bunker and do not come out again until one of us tells you to. If you realize you left the gas running, let it run. Your lives are at stake here. Please do as I say, okay?"

 _"I… Okay, we'll do as you say but…"_

"I'll explain everything later. And remember: Stay there. Don't come back. For no reason whatsoever. Stephanie, knock Dennis out if he's refusing to comply. I mean it, Stephanie! I really mean it."

 _"I… Okay… We'll do what you say."_

"Good, see you soon."

John ended the call.

After he had talked to Catherine about what to do, they had come up hastily with a plan to solve the situation. From the tracking functions of the cellphones, John and Catherine could tell that Savannah and Allie had stopped or were being held in a small town near Interstate 68. They had a short discussion, then agreed on dividing their activities. Catherine would use her connections in Washington to free Savannah and Allie while John and the girls would deal with the more immediate threat, namely the SWAT team and Homeland Security.

"I hope your plan works, John," Anne said as they were running towards Union Station. "It's risky and we don't have time."

"I know," John replied. "But we must act quickly, and I couldn't think of anything better."

"It'll work," Alison said reassuringly, "don't worry."

"If Dennis and Stephanie do what you said, that is," Cameron added.

Soon they were on the Metro back to Brookland station with agents Barclay and Fowler in tow. The two were completely transfixed on Alison and followed them without asking. They arrived at Brookland CUA and left the train. John turned around to the two Homeland Security agents.

"Alright, you know what to do. Do your thing."

"Yes, Sir," they replied in unison and waited, giving the rest of them a two-hundred-yard advance.

John, Alison, Cameron and Anne walked briskly ahead towards the Ritter's house. They arrived there five minutes later, walked up the driveway and into the front door. They left it open and while John, Cameron and Anne gathered in the kitchen, Alison went through all the rooms very quickly, waiting for a moment in each one, then went on to the next room.

"Anne, please go check the bunker if they're in there," John said.

Anne nodded, ran into the garden and down the stairs. A moment later, she appeared again and gave them a thumb's up, then disappeared in the bunker again. Cameron and John sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

Alison returned to the kitchen, nodding to John. Only a moment later, they heard vehicles stopping at the gate with screeching tires through the open front door. Seconds later, they heard running boots on the concrete of the driveway.

* * *

The observation van was parked on the street one block away from the Ritter's house. Jeff Barclay and Sheila Fowler entered it. There were two other agents inside wearing headphones, watching several monitors with video feed from the helmet cameras of the SWAT team. They looked surprised at Barclay and Fowler for a moment, then recognized their colleagues and concentrated on their monitors again.

"Did you come to see the show?" one of them asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it for the life of me," Jeff Barclay replied.

"Yes, nothing could stop us from being here," Sheila Fowler added.

The two other agents chuckled, then suddenly jerked violently in their seats when Barclay and Fowler zapped them with their tasers. They lost consciousness and slumped over.

* * *

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" the leader of the SWAT team shouted in a commanding tone and pointed his sub machine gun at John, Cameron and Alison as he entered the kitchen. The three of them raised their hands. Four more members of the SWAT team entered the kitchen and pointed their guns at them.

"Where's the rest of them?" another member of the team asked.

"Go search the house," the leader replied, "they must be here somewhere, they… they must… I… um…"

He fell silent and slowly let his gun sink. The rest of his men followed his example. The other men who were spread around the house, fell silent as well and the running suddenly stopped.

"Good," Alison said loudly. "Now put down your guns, gather here and listen to me."

* * *

Barclay and Fowler had handcuffed and gagged their two fellow agents. Now they were lying on the floor in the van, shooting angry looks at them. A couple of minutes passed, then the rear door of the van was opened, and Alison stepped inside.

"You did well," she said after a short scan and Jeff and Sheila beamed at her.

"Glad we could be of help," Sheila stated with a happy face.

"Yes, it's an honor to help you," Jeff added.

The gagged other agents looked up at their colleagues with surprised faces. Alison squatted down next to them.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," She said and licked her thumb. "But you left us no time for a more elaborate solution. Don't worry, though, you'll get the same medium dose as Sheila and Jeff here and all of you will continue with your lives, probably happier than before. I'd say this is better than terminating you all, don't you agree?"

Receiving puzzled looks, she swiped her wet thumb over the faces of the two incapacitated men, waited a few seconds, then nodded at Jeff and Sheila. The two freed their colleagues who suddenly stared up at Alison in awe.

"Now listen up, all of you," she said. "What you did here today, was just a drill. The Ritters had voluntarily offered their house as a realistic training scenario for the SWAT team. The team has gotten the same information and has already gathered in their vehicles again, ready to return to base. This whole exercise is classified, none of you is ever going to talk about it to an outsider. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alison," the four of them replied all at once.

"Good. Jeff, Sheila, you're coming with me. The rest of you, finish the operation and then report back to duty in an hour."

* * *

Anne, Dennis and Stephanie - with Diana on her arm - entered the kitchen through the back door again, looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Would you please tell me now what the hell this was about, John?" Dennis asked a little indignantly. "Why did we have to hide in the bunker and from who?"

"Just a moment," John said and pulled out his cellphone, dialing a number. "Hello, Catherine … yes, phase one was successful, now we need to make sure the story becomes watertight. Alison is on her way to ensure that it remains contained. What about Savannah and Allie? ... A lawyer? … Please don't overdo it, otherwise they might become suspicious … Ah, okay … yes, I see … nice touch … We need to take care of the Homeland Security guy, though, his name is Mike Anderson … I suggest we make a combined effort … No, I think we better leave him unharmed, he seems to be clever and might become useful. We can then decide what to do about him … Say, can you set up a secret meeting with Senator Walden in his office for us tonight? … Yes … Yes, that would be great … Yes, we'll try to speed up the program here, I wanna go back as quickly as possible as well … Yeah, okay … see you there … and thank you again for your help, it'll have been by a hair's breadth ... I know. Bye!"

"Well…?" Dennis asked expectantly, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Let's sit down in the living room. It'll take a while until Alison comes back. Oh, and before I forget: If a neighbor should ask you what happened here today, tell them that you offered your house for a training exercise for Homeland Security and their SWAT team."

"WHAT?"

 **-0-**

Jeff Barclay drove the Ford Crown Victoria. Sheila Fowler sat in the passenger seat while Alison had taken place in the back. The car had been parked in a neighboring street, since Jeff and Sheila had followed John and the girls on foot from the Ritter's house.

"Do you guys have a family?" Alison asked to break the silence.

"No," Sheila replied.

"We're singles," Jeff added.

"Oh really? But you're good-looking people. Why are you alone?"

"Our jobs take almost all of our lives. We don't have time for relationships."

"Not even for an affair? How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-five," Sheila replied.

"And I'm thirty-seven," Jeff said.

"That's almost too late to start a family," Alison remarked. "Don't you want to have children?"

"I used to want that," Sheila said, "but the career got in the way."

"Same with me," Jeff added.

"How did you end up in Homeland Security?"

"I started out as a police officer," Sheila said, "then, after 9/11, Homeland Security was created, and they were looking for people. I applied and was taken."

"Pretty much the same thing happened to me," Jeff stated, "only I started out as a customs investigator then applied for DHS after it was founded in 2002."

"So basically, you let the state run your lives now?" Alison asked.

The two thought about it for a moment.

"If you put it that way, yes," Jeff finally agreed.

"Do you two like each other?" Alison asked.

"We're partners," Sheila replied. "We work together."

"It wouldn't be good if we got involved with each other," Jeff added.

"So, you like each other but the job doesn't allow a relationship?"

"Pretty much that," Sheila confirmed and Jeff nodded.

"Now, that we can't have," Alison said. "Listen, I want you two to live out the feelings and desires you have for each other. Become a couple, start a happy family with children, a family that always stands together. I have such a family and it's the best thing in the world."

Sheila and Jeff looked at each other, then suddenly blushed and smiled, reaching out for each other and holding their hands.

Alison leaned back and enjoyed the moment. She found that giving love to nice people was easily as much fun as punishing evil ones for the bad things they did. Maybe the _Dark Defender_ could have a friendly side as well. Until now, she had feared what her abilities could do to people. She feared how people would react to her if her abilities ever became known.

Now she discovered that she could also improve the lives of people with them. She could make them happier, give their lives a whole new meaning. She lingered on that thought for a while and found that she liked it very much. Alison had been very lucky to find a family with people who loved and accepted her as she was. She wanted others to experience that as well. Within reason, of course, and John would have to approve.

Yes, the more Alison thought about it, the more she liked the thought of spreading karma.

 **-0-**

The U.S. Department of Homeland Security is in the Nebraska Avenue Complex in the West of Washington. It consists of a series of three- to five-story brick buildings with a saddle roof.

The complex was built in 1917 and housed the Mount Vernon Seminary, a private women's college, until 1942. During the Second World War, it was bought by the U.S. Navy and housed the U.S. Navy's signals intelligence and cryptanalysis group. It remained in the possession of the Navy until 2002, when it was chosen to become the headquarters for the newly founded Department of Homeland Security (DHS).

The drive from Brookland took a good half hour. Jeff steered the Ford into the parking lot. The guard at the gate looked inside the car for a moment, recognizing Jeff and Sheila, then looked at Alison with a frown but quickly smiled at her and waved them through. They parked as close as possible to the entrance, then left the car.

At the front desk, Alison was handed a visitor's badge by the suddenly very friendly woman who worked there. Then Sheila and Jeff guided her into the complex. Wherever Alison walked, people were turning their heads, looked at her and then smiled.

"We have to deal with Miss Holloway first," Sheila said.

"Who is that?" Alison asked.

"Miss Holloway is Director Bunnell's secretary," Jeff said. "A real scold. She's shielding the director like a broody hen. We all hate that stuck-up bitch."

They made their way undisturbed into the outer office of Director Russel Bunnell, where they were received with a frown by the director's secretary. Alice Holloway was an attractive blonde in her early thirties but the look on her face made it clear that she wasn't an easy woman to deal with.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a stern tone that didn't leave any doubt she considered them intruders. "You haven't got an appointment."

"Alison wants to see the director, Miss Holloway," Jeff said.

Alison stepped in front of the frowning woman who looked up at her appraisingly.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Russel," she said.

Before she could give a harsh reply, the frown vanished from the secretary's face and was replaced with a warm smile.

"Of course," she said in a suddenly very friendly tone. "Just a second."

She pressed the button on the intercom.

" _Yes, Alice?"_ a male voice with an authoritarian tone replied.

"Alison is here to see you, Sir," she said in a honeyed tone.

" _Who?"_

"Alison… um…?" she looked up at Alison.

"Alison Baum."

"Alison Baum, Sir."

" _Who the fuck is Alison Baum?"_

"I don't know, Sir, but she's really nice and wants to see you."

" _Have you been drinking, Alice?"_

"No, Sir. Shall I send her in?"

" _No! Of course not. You know the procedures."_

Alison motioned for the secretary to stop talking, then walked over to the thick door of the director's office, which was probably soundproof.

"You stay here," she said to the three in the outer office. "I want to be alone with him. Don't let anyone in or come in unless I tell you to."

"Yes, Alison," the three confirmed in unison.

She opened the door to Director Bunnell's office, walked in and closed it behind her again.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Russel Bunnell shouted after looking up from his desk.

"My name's Alison, Alison Baum. I'm here because I require your assistance in a personal matter."

Russel Bunnell was a man in his late fifties. He was slim, wore a moustache, round glasses and what looked suspiciously like a blonde hairpiece on his head.

"I told Alice to not let you in!" he said sternly, "you have no right to be here, you just wear a visitor's badge. I'm going to call security."

He reached for the phone on his desk, lifted the receiver, then hesitated and stared at Alison with glassy eyes. Slowly, he let the receiver sink down again.

"Now, can we talk?" Alison asked with a smile.

"Oh…" he replied confused, then looked at her with an adoring face. "Of… of course we can talk. How… how may I address you?"

"You may call me Alison, Russel."

"Oh… but… forgive me for asking but… wouldn't that be a bit too… intimate? I mean you're a… I mean, you're my… goddess." He spoke the last part with a relieved sigh, as if being happy to have finally found her.

"Alison will do," she said. "And I'm no goddess. I am however, not human either."

"Of course not," he quickly agreed. "An epiphany of your magnificence can't be human."

Alison rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if she liked this kind of subservient behavior but had to accept that it came with giving someone the full dose of her chemical messengers. While she had given Sheila, Jeff, Alice and the members of the SWAT only a medium dose, Director Russel Bunnell had received the full load, just like Blake Gibbons. It had been necessary. After all, she was here in an emergency and what she needed now, was absolute obedience without discussion.

Still, she was curious and did a complete analysis of his bodily functions. She hadn't done that with Blake right after he had been exposed to her aerosol. Bunnell's pulse was elevated, his whole body flooded in adrenalin and happiness hormones and he was sweating. Alison walked around his desk and sat down on it, facing him in his chair. The bulge in his pants was obvious.

He noticed her stare.

"Forgive me, Alison," Russel said. "It's because of you. You are so beautiful. I know it's inappropriate, but I can't help it. I love you, I adore you."

Alison sighed.

"I need you sober and clear-minded, Russel. Can you be that for me?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then let me explain what I need you to do for me today."

 **-0-**

John was waiting impatiently in the living room. He sat on the sofa and needed all his willpower to not jump up and pace up and down the room again. He'd done that before until Stephanie had told him to sit down in a stern tone.

After the incident with the SWAT team and explaining how it got there, John had no choice but telling Dennis and Stephanie about the reason why they had to hide in the bunker and why John was so adamant on them not coming out before being told to.

They took it rather well when they learned of Alison's aerosol, although the prospect of a cyborg with the ability to control minds, wills and feelings on top of all other of Alison's already known powers left them visibly uncomfortable.

Now they had switched on the TV and put it on low volume to see if anything was reported on the news but so far nothing. John couldn't avoid tapping his foot nervously which of course was registered by the others.

"Try to relax," Dennis said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I wish I had your optimism," John replied. "My whole life I had to deal with things going wrong in such ways. It told me to never let my defenses down. And now, after a couple of weeks in which our lives kinda normalized and improved, I finally had the hope that everything would turn out well after all. And then _this_ shit happens. We should have been more careful."

"It's my fault," Cameron said. "I should have parked the van farer away from the apartment building."

"No, Cam, it's not your fault," John insisted. "You couldn't know that you've been seen by that old fart who doesn't have anything better to do than watching his neighbors all day. And you also couldn't know about the trap. But it was I who sent you there in open daylight, so it's my responsibility as a leader. We should have waited until it's dark."

Nobody dared contradicting him.

"What do you think will happen if they find the cyborg bodies and the weapons?" Stephanie asked.

"Probably all hell will break loose," John replied. "FBI, Air Force, Homeland Security, the government, maybe the media, too. In this heated atmosphere, with the Simdyne bombing, the attack on Area 51 and the incident in Needles, it'll be the spark that ignites the powder keg. Things will quickly spiral out of control."

"Dennis is right," Cameron said and kissed his cheek. "Try to relax. Alison and I loaded the heavy stuff into the back. They won't be able to remove it that easily and they cannot spot the bodies and the weapon crates before they did. Savannah's and Allie's phone show that they're being held in some backwater town. They'll probably need hours to even get the necessary equipment for unloading the truck. Until then, Catherine's plan will have worked."

"I hope you're right," John said.

"Speaking about media hysteria," Dennis said and pointed at the TV, "watch this."

They all looked at the screen which showed two girls with reflecting sun glasses and baseball caps sitting on a sofa in some cheesy lower class living room. The ticker on the screen said:

 _Two girls from Topock, Ca. claim to be the two mystery girls the whole nation is looking for._

John groaned. A female news reporter appeared on the screen. Dennis turned up the volume.

"… _claim that **they** are the two women who were in the River Café in Needles last Saturday and showed such extraordinary physical attributes. Local news says that there is indeed a physical resemblance but so far, the two girls, a Laura Sanders and her sister Mandy, couldn't prove that they're really the ones everyone is looking for. The local sheriff said the two were well-known to law enforcement, mainly because of drug abuse and small felonies and were probably just going for the attention. _

_However, this is symptomatic and fits into a growing unease that has gripped the whole nation. Since Saturday, there have been at least twenty reports of women claiming they're the ones from Needles, but the truth of the matter is that so far, the identities of the two girls and their male companion remain a mystery. There have been thousands of reports to the authorities all over the country from people who think they saw them. But wearing reflective sunglasses with baseball caps seems to have become a new fashion among teenagers, so it's unlikely the real girls will be identified anytime soon._

 _The whereabouts of the missing waitress from the River Café, a Jody Wilson from Pacific Palisades, remain unknown as well. Her parents fear that she might have been kidnapped but a letter left by her at her aunt's house suggests that she ran away, deciding to hide from the media and the police. However, the police suspect she might be knowing the identity of the two mystery girls, so the search for her has been expanded to Mexico and Canada. If you're out there seeing this, Jody, you better report to the authorities because this won't go away._

 _Speculations about who and what the two girls are, have been growing more and more speculative and surreal. Some esoteric groups claim they're higher beings from another dimension who took human form. UFO spotters near Area 51 in Nevada reported explosions on the secret base on Monday morning and say that maybe the two girls are aliens who escaped from imprisonment there and are now on the run. The only problem: They were in the café on Saturday, not on Monday._

 _Others say the girls might be robots who escaped a secret military program and the government is trying to cover it up._

 _The wildest theory, however, comes from Dr. Peter Silberman, former chief psychiatrist of Pescadero State Hospital in Los Angeles, now an inmate there. He claims that the two girls and the attacking male are cyborgs that have been sent here from the future, trying to support an artificial intelligence called Skynet. He claims they want to bring about a nuclear war that will annihilate humanity._

 _The Air Force has indeed been working on a project called Skynet in the 1990's but it has been abandoned after the infamous attack on Cyberdyne Systems by a woman called Sarah Connor. I'm sure many of our viewers remember that name from thirteen years ago, when she blew up several computer companies and then disappeared after having escaped from Pescadero State Hospital. The irony is that Dr. Silberman had been treating Miss Connor for the same kind of delusion he's obviously now suffering from._

 _Interesting side note and probably not suited to silence down the rumors and speculations is the fact that there seem to be no records of Sarah Connor and her son John left anymore. As you may remember, they died in an explosion during a bank robbery in 1999 and every trace of their existence seems to have been erased ever since. Everything we can say about them, comes from the memories of those who have been there. We wish we could show you a picture but there don't seem to exist any of her anymore._

 _Together with the mysterious bombing of the Simdyne building in Los Angeles, this all adds to a somewhat tense atmosphere in the nation. All agencies and law enforcement units are on a high alert and very nervous right now, especially since there has been a cyber-attack on Nellis Air Force Base on Monday as well, rendering one of the biggest military installations in the world useless._

 _At the moment, though, it looks like the cyber-attack is connected to the death of General Ethan Turner, commander of the famous Area 51, and his adjutant, Major George Timmons, who both died in an airplane in the desert outside of Las Vegas on Monday in an apparent suicide crash._

 _So far, nobody in the government or the military could be found to officially comment on that, but it's speculated that General Turner might have been working for a foreign intelligence service. Some have already started to accuse Russia and China, but we only received vehement denials from there._

 _Computer experts doubt the foreign origin of the virus, though, and suspect it might have been developed at Area 51. According to experts, the virus that infected the base had been something they had never believed to be possible, as it not only destroyed the software but also the hardware of one of the most protected computer networks in the world. The damage might go into the billions._

 _If the incident in Needles is somewhat connected to all of this, is unknown and downright coffee cup reading. But it seems that the longer the true identities of the two girls and the mysterious male attacker remain unknown, the wilder and more speculative the debate will become. Where will it end? Nobody knows. Sheena West for KABC."_

The picture changed back to the host in the studio.

" _Thank you, Sheena. Ethereal beings, robots, aliens, cyborgs from the future?"_ he asked with an ironic smile. _"Maybe Sarah Connor wasn't as crazy as we all thought she was. Or maybe the truth is much simpler than we all want to believe. Stay tuned when we report about the latest fashion hype in a few minutes."_

"Things are becoming more complicated," Cameron commented when Dennis turned down the volume again.

"No shit," John said and looked at Dennis. "We have to ask Jason and Kevin to remove the picture from your Darknet group. It's become too risky."

Dennis nodded.

"The sooner Tom arranges that interview, the better," Cameron said. "It will reduce the pressure considerably and ease the tension, putting an end to the wild speculations."

"I wonder who pushed a microphone into Dr. Silberman's face," John mused. "Last time we checked, he was in lockdown in the same cell mom had been in."

"You heard what she said," Cameron argued. "He's considered a joke, an anecdote. Nobody's going to believe him."

"But you know how reporters are," Anne said. "They dig and dig and eventually they'll find something."

"We're running out of time," John said. "We need to find a way to speed up our mission here and return home as quickly as possible. No more stops on campsites for the night on the way back."

 **-0-**

Alison's phone rang. It was Catherine.

"Hello?"

" _Alison, are you in Director Bunnell's office?"_

"Yes. He's being very cooperative."

" _Will he be convincing, too?"_

"Very convincing. He'll gladly do anything I say."

There was a moment of silence.

" _There is something about your abilities you haven't told me yet, isn't there?"_

"Yes. But John thinks it's best to tell everyone about it when we're back."

" _I trust John's judgement. The lawyer from the law firm that represents me in Washington just called. His helicopter is about to land in two minutes. I suggest you start your show in three minutes."_

"I'm sure Russel will do his best. Talk to you later, Catherine."

" _Bye, Alison."_

She ended the call and looked at Director Bunnell who looked back in anticipation.

"Two minutes, Russel. You know what to do."

"Yes, Alison."

He picked up his cellphone and waited for two minutes, then dialed the number of Mike Anderson.

" _Yes?"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Anderson?"

" _Director Bunnell, how…?"_

"Who authorized that operation? Who allowed you to stop the truck, arrest the two women and send a SWAT team to that house? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

" _Uh… but Sir, I didn't think it was necessary to…"_

"Obviously you don't know enough to think. You have no idea what you've done, Anderson! Is that lawyer standing there as well?"

" _Uh … yes, he's standing right here."_

"He's there because he represents Catherine Weaver. The two girls you stopped, they're working for Catherine Weaver and the investigative committee under Senator Henry Walden. Miss Weaver is a close friend of his and offered her assistance with the investigations, which the senator gladly accepted. And now you come and open up a fucking can of worms!"

" _I… I didn't know that, Sir. Senator Walden and the investigative committee? But why…?"_

"None of your business, Anderson. I just received a call from the White House and I feel like I've been pulled through a sewer. Can you imagine what that feels like?"

" _What? the White House, too? Are you kidding…"_

"Shut up, Anderson! This is serious. You screwed up big time. I suggest you do exactly what I say now, or you can kiss your ass goodbye and return to patrol duty in Chicago. Do you want that?"

" _No, Sir, of course not, Sir."_

"You will immediately release the two women."

" _Yes, Sir."_

"And you will not search the truck! You will not touch the cargo. Do you understand?"

" _Yes, Sir, I understand."_

"You will make sure the two women and the truck are no longer wanted and that they can resume driving to L.A. unimportuned, is that clear?"

" _Of course, Sir. I will see to that."_

"I expect you to report to me when you're back. And tonight, you have an appointment you won't want to miss."

" _An appointment, Sir?"_

"Yes, with Senator Walden. He wants to talk to you in person in his office, probably to give you a good telling-off but also to give you an explanation. Don't be late."

" _No, no, of course not, Sir."_

"Meanwhile, I've started cleaning up the mess you wrought. The SWAT operation will be declared a drill, your department has already been briefed. The Ritters and the two women you're holding captive, are close friends with Catherine Weaver. They're innocent people and I already personally apologized to them on behalf of the DHS. I suggest you do the same with those two women."

" _Yes, Sir."_

"That's all for now. Remember to report in when you're back."

" _Yes, I will. Goodbye, Sir."_

 **-0-**

Mike Anderson looked at the lawyer and then at the sheriff.

"Close the truck and lock it again. And then set the two girls free."

"What?" Sheriff Corley said. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. The whole operation was a mistake."

"A mistake? They overwhelmed and incapacitated my deputies."

"In self-defense. Do I have to remind you of the civil rights?"

"No, Mr. Anderson," the sheriff replied sourly. "Jack, Lucas, give them back their property and bring them out here."

"Their weapons, too?"

The sheriff looked at Mike Anderson, who nodded.

"Yes, the weapons, too."

The two deputies shrugged and walked back into the building.

"A wise decision," Richard Woolsey said. "Miss Weaver will be pleased to hear this. I guess we don't need to press charges."

Mike Anderson was about to make a poisonous remark but then decided not to. It was obvious he didn't like the lawyer, but he had decided to do what he was told by his superior, at least until he had gotten some answers.

Five minutes later Savannah and Allie stepped out into the open, followed by the two deputies.

"I'm Richard Woolsey," the lawyer said to them. "I've been sent here by Miss Catherine Weaver. Have you been treated well?"

Savannah and Allie looked at each other, then nodded.

"Good," Woolsey said. "Then I'm not needed here anymore."

He walked back to the helicopter and motioned the pilot to prepare for takeoff.

"You're free to go," Mike Anderson said to Savannah and Allie. "There won't be any more obstacles on your way. And… on behalf of the Department of Homeland Security, I… I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience."

Savannah and Allie didn't reply. Instead they walked to the truck without looking at anyone. Allie entered from the passenger side and Savannah got into the driver's seat. She started the engine and moved down the side window.

"MISTER ANDERSON?" she shouted over the noise of the starting helicopter turbine.

"YES?" he shouted back, surprised that she spoke.

"IT HAS BEEN NICE TALKING TO YOU."

Then, before anyone could reply to that, she drove off the yard and into the direction of the Interstate, leaving the four lawmen flabbergasted. Before the truck left the yard, though, a cellphone flew out of the passenger window. It landed in the grass and the sheriff picked it up. The helicopter lifted off and flew away, leaving the yard in silence again.

"Hey, that's mine," the younger of the two deputies said and grabbed the cellphone. "They stole it from me."

He received a grumbling look from the sheriff and quickly put the cellphone away.

* * *

In the truck, Allie grinned broadly.

"Did you upload the picture to his Facebook profile?" Savannah asked.

Allie nodded.

"I titled it _'S/M man love somewhere in the boonies'_ and then changed his password."

Savannah laughed loudly, and Allie joined in.

* * *

Mike Anderson shook his head, watched the truck leave the yard and the helicopter take off, then walked to his car, not bothering to say goodbye to the sheriff and his deputies. He felt as if somebody had pulled the carpet from under his feet and despite the call from Director Bunnell, he couldn't help but think that somehow, he'd just been conned.

 **-0-**

"Did I do that right?" Bunnell asked.

"Perfect, Russel" Alison replied and smiled at him. "Just perfect. In fact, you earned a reward."

She pushed the button of the intercom.

"Alice, please come in here."

A moment later, the door opened and Bunnell's secretary entered the room. She closed the door behind her and waited.

"Do you desire her?" Alison said.

"Oh God, yes," the director replied.

"But haven't you got a family?"

"I do but the kids are grown and my wife, well… she's lost interest in sex."

"What about you, Alice? Family? Relationship?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I live alone."

"You've been described as a stuck-up bitch," Alison stated. "Do you want to comment on that?"

"I… I'm sorry if I made that impression. I was just trying to do my job properly."

"Oh well, then from now on, you can redeem yourself. Whenever Russel here asks you to, you will provide him with sexual relief… in any way he wants."

"What? But he's my boss and… almost thirty years older than I."

"Consider it a personal favor," Alison said. "You want to do me this favor, don't you?"

"I… of course, Alison. But only because of you."

"So, whenever he asks you for a blowjob…?"

"I… I will give him one."

"And when he asks you to get naked and lay over the table, so he can fuck you?"

"Then… then I will do as he asks."

"You will be his sex toy, right?"

"Yesssss…" she replied, squirming a little.

"This is getting you aroused, it seems."

"Oh yes, it's been one of my secret fantasies."

Alison smiled satisfied and turned her attention to Bunnell again.

"Consider this your reward, Russel. She'll be your secret sex slave from now on and you will of course keep on working for me or whoever approaches you in my name. You're to make sure the story we came up with, is watertight. The Ritters are to be left in peace from now on and you will take care that no one in the DHS will do any more investigations in this matter. You'll find an explanation for the army weapons at the crime scene that isn't connected to any of us."

"Of course, Alison, I'm your loyal, devoted servant."

"Good. But you must keep that a secret as well, both of you. Officially I don't exist, and I've never been here. Don't ever mention my name to anyone."

"Yes, Alison," both replied in unison.

And with that, she left Director Russel Bunnell's office.

When she entered the outer office, she noticed with a smile that Jeff was sitting on a chair, with Sheila on his lap. The two were making out very lovingly. Alison smiled.

"You two having fun?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Jeff replied. "Too bad we can't have sex here."

"Hmmm... I'd let you fuck me any place you want," Sheila purred. "I want you to knock me up."

"What about your career?" Alison asked.

"Fuck my career," Sheila replied. "I want children. His children. Lots and lots of them."

Alison smiled in satisfaction.

"I need a ride back to the Ritter's house," she said. "Would you two be so kind?"

Sheila loosened herself from Jeff, giving him one final kiss, then they both stood up and smiled at her.

"Of course, Alison," Sheila said.

Alison wore a satisfied grin on her face. Yes, she liked spreading karma like this.

 **-0-**

"Yes?" John said after he took the call.

" _Dad?"_

"Allie! Are you alright? Wait, I'm putting you on speaker."

" _Yes, we're alright. We just entered the Interstate again. Whatever you and Catherine pulled off there, it worked."_

"Oh, thank God. What about the cargo?"

" _They didn't get to search the truck."_

"Did they interrogate you?"

" _They tried. Unsuccessfully. Mom had taught us how to handle such situations."_

John let out a sigh of relief and so did Anne, Dennis and Stephanie. Cameron smiled, not without pride.

" _What about you? Everyone alright there?" Allie asked._

"Yes, everything under control. Without Alison's help, though, it might have ended in a bloodbath."

" _I suppose you still don't wanna tell us about her mysterious abilities?"_

"When we're all back together in L.A., I promise."

" _We already have a hunch, though. It has to do with our fighters deserting in the middle of the battle against the machines, right?"_

"Yes," John confirmed but didn't say more.

" _Alright. You surely know best. We can wait."_

"Thank you."

" _No, thank you, dad. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten out of that situation."_

"Don't forget to thank Catherine when you see her in L.A."

" _We won't, I promise. There is something you should know, though."_

"What is it?"

" _Future Cameron planted the army weapons in the apartment. She'd stolen them from an ammunition depot five days ago, killing four soldiers in the process."_

John closed his eyes and let his head sink. Cameron looked shocked.

" _She also made sure she was seen by that neighbor in the morning. It all seems like she deliberately wanted to put Homeland Security on our track."_

"Yes, it looks that way. Let's hope she hasn't left any more unpleasant surprises for us."

 _"If she did, we'll know soon."_

"I guess we will. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

" _We love you too, dad."_

John ended the call.

"I guess I'll open a bottle of champagne now," Dennis said and went to get some glasses. "To celebrate my new job and that everything turned out well."

"Not for me, though," John remarked. "The day isn't over yet."

"You can have a glass," Cameron said. "You don't need to drive."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, _mom_."

"Man, when you told me that Alison was more sophisticated than Cameron, I had no idea how much more sophisticated," Dennis said, filling the glasses with champagne.

"Yes," John agreed. "She's been discovering her full potential gradually without really knowing about it. Her body didn't come with a user's manual. I wonder if there still are more hidden functions within her."

"No," Anne said, shaking her head while receiving a glass from Dennis. "That's about it."

"It's amazing enough as it is," Stephanie said. "I mean look at me. And then what Anne said about your aging processes."

"Amazing is the fitting word," John agreed. "I only hope we…"

"Oh, give me a break!" Cameron suddenly burst out and everyone was looking at her in surprise.

Then, apparently realizing she had said that aloud, she turned around and left the room at a quick pace. They heard her run up the stairs and then slam the door of the guest room shut loudly behind her.

"What the hell…?" John asked and got up.

"Follow her, John" Anne said. "It's important that you go after her. It may not seem so, but she wants you to."

He nodded and ran up the stairs at well. But the door of the guest room was locked, and the key was inserted from the inside.

"CAM!" he called. "PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR."

He got no answer. Dennis, Stephanie and Anne had followed him upstairs.

"Do you have a spare key?" John asked.

"Unfortunately not," Dennis said. "These locks are as old as the house and only a few keys have survived the decades. The guest room is one of the few."

John bent down and looked into the keyhole.

"I can see the key bit. I need a newspaper and something long and thin to stick in there."

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment," Dennis said and ran downstairs, taking two steps at once.

"What could have gotten into her?" Stephanie asked. "She suddenly seemed extremely upset and then she turned and left."

"No idea," John said. "But I intend to ask her."

Dennis returned, breathing heavily, and handed John an issue of the Washington Post and a small screwdriver.

"Will this work?" he asked.

"Perfect," John answered, pulled a page from the newspaper, knelt and pushed it under the gap of the door.

Then he took the screwdriver and fiddled around with it in the keyhole. After a moment, they heard the key fall on the floor on the other side. John pulled the newspaper page back again. The key had landed on the paper and came through the gap under the door on top of it. John picked the key up, inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

Cameron stood in front of the big mirror at the wardrobe – and she was completely naked.

"Alright, I'll handle this alone," John said, slipped inside and quickly closed the door behind him again.

Anne pulled Dennis and Stephanie with her.

"The two must sort this out on their own," she said.

"Okay," Dennis replied, "Um… WE'RE GOING TO WAIT DOWNSTAIRS!" he shouted back towards the door.

Then they walked back down again.

* * *

John approached Cameron from behind and lay his hands on her upper arms, softly stroking them. She just stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

"What's the matter, Cam?" he asked empathetically. "Something's on your mind. Will you tell me about it?"

She waited a moment before she answered.

"John, do you still find me attractive?" she asked without looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused. "Of course, Cam. You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You know that. Why do you ask?"

"Because people seem to consider Alison more attractive."

"What? No. She's extremely beautiful, just like you, yes. But in a different way."

"What different way?"

"She's… um… more like a glamour model while you are more like a movie star. I consider both of you equally beautiful, you know that. Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"Because people seem to be more attracted to _her_ … and her abilities."

He turned her around and looked her in the face, trying not to grin.

"Are you jealous, Cam?"

"No," she said. "I can't be jealous of her. I feel something different. I feel… inadequate."

"Inadequate?" John asked with a surprised gasp. "What in the world gives you that idea?"

"Everyone always emphasizes how powerful she is, how beautiful, what great abilities she has and how much more advanced she is over other cyborgs, including me. Men are ogling her, and women envy her. It's as if I'm not there when we're in a room together."

John closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he pulled her close and lay his arms around her. Reluctantly, she hugged him back.

"Is it important what people think or do?" he asked. "Isn't the only important thing that I love you both the same?"

"I know you love us the same, John," she said. "I know you don't prefer her over me. And I know that mom and the others don't as well. But maybe you should. Without Alison, today's events would have had a completely different outcome. She can protect you so much better than I can. And not only you but everyone. She saved us all today. You, Dennis, Stephanie, Savannah, Allie… And she saved me in Needles. Without her, I'd be captured by the Air Force."

"Yes," he replied. "Alison is our most powerful weapon. And that is what you must have wanted her to be, when _you_ , future me, Savannah and Allie prepared her body in the future to send it back through time. With her new body, she was supposed to be a reinforcement. But that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. I need you both."

"Do you? Look at me, I'm full of bullet wounds. On Alison, they simply vanish in a second, mine take days to heal and I must wear patches and bandages. Those are days where I'm not pretty, days where I'm useless in the field because people will ask me with shocked faces what happened to me."

"You're always pretty to me, you know that. And you're never useless."

"And she has such nice breasts, while I..."

"Still the breasts thing, Cam? I love yours as much as I love hers. Why is that bothering you so much?"

"Because once I had... oh, never mind."

John frowned.

"Once you had what?"

"I said never mind, John."

John decided not to persist.

"Alright, alright, one day you can tell me."

"The fact is that I'm not as good a protector for you as Alison."

"You have protected me on your own for so long and I feel absolutely safe when I'm with you."

"Maybe you shouldn't," she said. "You know I can be kidnapped and infiltrated with a malicious A.I… things that couldn't happen to Alison."

 _Was that it?_ John thought. _Was that the true reason why she suddenly had become so upset and insecure about herself? Was it because she had seen her future self and felt she might have become less qualified for protecting him and her family?_

"We don't know that, Cam," John said after careful consideration about what to reply. "Maybe Alison has a weak spot, too, and we simply don't know about it yet. Is that your problem? Is that why you feel inadequate? Are you afraid of letting me down some day? Afraid of failing to protect me?"

She lowered her head and nodded.

"Oh Cam," he said and took her face into his hands. Then he kissed her long and lovingly. Hesitantly, she kissed him back, then flung her arms around his neck, starting to sob.

"I don't want to become like _her_ ," she said between sobs. "I was horrified to see myself in such a state. Please promise me to never let me become like _her_ , John. Promise me!"

"I promise, my love," he said and kissed her face all over. "I promise."

 **-0-**

Alison arrived half an hour later. Cameron had gotten dressed again and together she and John had joined the others in the living room. One stern look from John and no questions were asked.

Everyone listened to Alison's report of the events. When she had finished describing in detail what she had done to Jeff, Sheila, Alice and Russel, though, John frowned.

"Why did you do that?" he asked with a serious face.

"What do you mean, John?" Alison asked a little confused.

"The plan wasn't to let people fall in love or have sex with each other. The plan was only to make them act friendly towards you, so you could get to Director Russel Bunnell. And then you were supposed to render him unconscious and imitate his voice on the phone."

She looked at him as if her choice of actions was completely obvious.

"It's much more convincing when he can confirm everything later," she replied. "Nobody is going to doubt it this way. Not his secretary and especially not Mike Anderson. I left him, telling him to go on with his life normally. He'll be the same as before, with the exception that he's now working for us."

"That's a reason," John said. "But not a justification."

His words hurt Alison. Why was John not seeing it her way?

"And what about the others?" he continued. "Why did you make them fall in love with each other? Why did you turn the secretary into Bunnell's office slut? I mean, seriously?"

"Because she secretly wished for that. I found that I could use my abilities not only to punish people but also to reward them. I rewarded Jeff and Sheila with love and happiness and fulfilled Alice and Russel their secret fantasies."

"Are you sure about that?" John asked, still frowning.

"Well… they acted happy and loving and they thanked me for what I gave them."

John looked at Anne and then at Cameron, Dennis and Stephanie. All of them looked as if they'd rather be somewhere else. John focused on Alison again and pressed his lips together.

"What is it?" she asked even more confused, becoming a little irritated.

"How do you know your chemical messengers really made them happy?", John asked. "We have no idea what's going on inside of them. Maybe their original personalities are still intact but just suppressed. The human mind is extremely complicated. What if they experience a mental disorder because of you?"

"I don't understand," Alison said.

"The human mind doesn't work like a computer," Anne explained, aiding John, "Input 'A' not always results in output 'B'. Their happiness could only be superficial. Maybe they're screaming inside their minds, powerless and trapped, spending their lives in horror and agony while seeming to be happy and content on the outside. They could be like future Cameron, with an intruder inside of them they're unable to fight off."

"I have a friend," Stephanie said, "a psychiatrist. She's using hypnotherapy on her patients. It's astonishing what she can achieve with that, what deeply buried memories can be revealed. Never underestimate the human brain. Maybe someday Sheila, Jeff, Alice or Russel undergo such a therapy and... well... Maybe it can't be undone what you did to them, but others might get to know about it."

Alison looked a bit insecure now.

"But… but all I wanted was to make them happy, give them love and satisfaction," she defended herself. "A reward for being of help."

"Alison," John said and put his hands on her shoulders. "Remember what I told you in the Metro after we had visited Blake Gibbons?"

"You wondered if we're doing the right thing," she replied. "You told me I should be careful with my abilities and that you were a little scared of what I can do."

"Yes. And I told you that rewriting human minds is a terrible weapon we should only use under extreme circumstances and just as a last resort."

"You didn't object when I treated José and Maria," she said defensively.

"Back then I had no idea what you were using to make them compliant. And you didn't really change them, you just told them to ignore anything strange going on."

"But why shouldn't I use the chemical messengers to do good?"

"Because," John said and was talking to her like to a child, "it's important to nip things in the bud. When you start liking to use your powers, it could quickly get out of hand. Soon you'll be using them to solve small problems that could have been handled differently."

"That's not what I would do, John."

"You said yourself you liked using the chemicals on them. In other words, you enjoyed your power over them."

She frowned, analyzing her feelings of earlier, concluding that she had really enjoyed it.

"Apart from that, keeping your abilities secret is the key to a peaceful co-existence between biological and artificial intelligence. When you run around and spray your aerosol everywhere, sooner or later someone will notice. Do you know what will happen if the public ever gets even a whiff of your true abilities?"

She didn't reply again but looked a bit sulky.

"People will fear you, Alison, they'll consider you a threat. They'll hunt you like Frankenstein's Monster – and will eventually destroy you. One person with so much power will be perceived as a danger, especially when she's not human. And make no mistake, you can't bring all six billion humans under your spell. Sooner or later you would be killed. Don't think you're invulnerable. The military has weapons that could pulverize you."

"John, don't be ridiculous. I'm not striving for power. I'm not dangerous, I live to serve mankind, you know that."

"I was only talking on behalf of the billions who don't know you the way I do. Yes, you don't strive for power. By nature, you wish to serve. I know that. Everyone in this room does and maybe twenty more. But the rest of humanity doesn't."

"But… but I was only wanting to do good," she replied stubbornly. "I used my powers to make their lives better. Anne, you said yourself that I never misused my abilities."

"You didn't in _my_ future," Anne replied carefully. "But as you very well know, the future is already changing and what happened here today, has never happened in my timeline. Your fate could take a different path from now on, we cannot tell."

Alison looked around the room, hoping to get support from someone. But everyone was avoiding her gaze, except for Cameron who looked at her with a pitying face.

"The point is," John said and she looked at him again, "that you played with their minds when it wasn't necessary. You had no reason to. If you'd asked them before, they'd probably said ' _no'_ to what you were proposing. But you didn't ask them. They never had a choice because you left them none."

Alison suddenly looked consternated.

"But… but I thought that punishing bad people like that was okay. So, by that logic, rewarding good people with my abilities must be okay as well."

John sighed.

"Using your abilities to punish people is acceptable when we're talking about murderers or other criminals who are a danger for society," he said. "But neither Sheila and Jeff nor Bunnell's secretary or Bunnell himself fall under that category. They're innocent people and you may have wreaked havoc with their minds. We'll never know now. You said yourself that from a medium dose onwards, the effect is irreversible. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clearer for you but free will is one of the most basic principles of humanity, Alison. You violated a fundamental human right."

Alison looked down, visibly shaken. Everyone was wary about her reaction to what John said and there was a short moment of silence where everyone was a bit worried about her next action. Would she remain stubborn? Or would she allow herself to be convinced?

"With great power comes great responsibility," Dennis suddenly said to break the silence.

"A quote from a Spiderman comic book, thanks a lot," Stephanie said and rolled her eyes.

"So what? It's true, isn't it?" he asked defensively. "The point is that even if she meant well, she has misused her powers. And that's bad."

"I didn't mean to misuse them," Alison said in a slightly desperate tone. "I wanted to do good, I didn't intend to harm anyone."

Stephanie took her hand.

"George Bernhard Shaw once said, _'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'._ What he meant is that even when you think you're doing good, others may perceive it differently. You might think you're doing good but actually spreading evil without realizing it."

"But... I'm not human," Alison said. "I'm not going to give in to temptation."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked. "You did today."

Alison looked at Anne and suddenly realized she was right. She lowered her gaze when the full impact of recognition hit her.

"What you can do, Alison, the abilities you have, are beyond imagination," Stephanie said empathically. "Such power needs an extremely strong character. I believe you have such a strong character, but you need to resist the temptation to use your abilities as you like. If you can't resist that temptation, you will someday become a danger for everyone, including Cameron and John."

Alison looked at Stephanie with a shocked face and shook her head.

"I would never harm anyone I love."

Cameron put her hand on Alison's shoulder.

"Not intentionally, no," she said. "I understand your thinking process, sis, but I have to agree with John and the others. Even though you meant well, what you did wasn't right."

Alison was close to crying. John looked at his girlfriends and couldn't help but think how different they had become. They weren't the same anymore, at least not in this moment, and it was an ongoing process nobody could stop. Each of them had their own problems and troubles, their own inner demons. Cameron was torn apart by the fact that she might someday betray John. Alison apparently now suffered from the realization that her abilities can backfire badly at her if she wasn't very careful with using them.

"Is there really no way to undo it?" Dennis asked. "What she did, I mean."

"I don't think so," John said. "In contrast to the nanobots, the chemicals have a lasting effect on the brain. It's like re-wiring the human mind." He turned to Alison. "Have you at least ordered them to keep everything secret?"

Alison nodded slowly.

"Are you angry with me now, John?"

He sighed and pulled her close.

"I'm not angry with you," he said. "I could never be angry with you, you know that. But I have to admit I'm disappointed."

"I'd rather you were being angry with me, John. Having disappointed you feels much, much worse."

"Then it's a learning curve for you," he said and kissed her forehead. "Besides, that's life. There won't always be perfect harmony between us. Sometimes we'll have conflicts, disagreements, even fights. We already had one in Oregon and I hoped you had learned from it. Remember Lauren and the pond? I assumed you learned back then that just because you want something to be right, doesn't necessarily make it right."

"To be fair, John," Cameron said. "That was before the TOL-900 body. Things have changed since then. I imagine it must be hard for Alison to cope with the liability that comes with her new body."

John looked at Alison.

"Is Cam right? Do you have problems coping with the responsibility?"

Alison nodded, close to tears.

"Sometimes… sometimes it's overwhelming," she confirmed Cameron's words and sniffed. "Sometimes I wish I had my old body back. I often think what might happen if I accidentally harm someone I love or care for; and it freaks me out. And today… today I felt happy with the powers of my new body for the first time. I thought using it to do good was a way to finally fully accept it. But now… now I feel bad again."

John kissed her again and held her close. She flung her arms around him and silently cried into his shoulder.

"I trust you to do the right thing. And if you treat your own abilities with the needed respect and use them responsibly, we have no reason to worry," he said. "But please do me a favor and ask me next time before you decide on your own, okay? We are a team, we are one, we decide together, we don't make solo runs."

Alison nodded.

"I swear," she said, and John dried off her tears with his thumbs.

Then Cameron joined the two spontaneously and all three of them hugged.

Anne, Dennis and Stephanie were choked with emotion, watching the display of mutual love and attachment, being thankful the situation had been defused so quickly. They were also relieved to understand that Alison wasn't drunk with power, that she had just erred. And they realized she was both wise enough to realize her error and smart enough to listen and draw the right conclusions.

While they were hugging, John's eyes suddenly met with Cameron's and she smiled at him. He had a feeling that she felt a lot less inadequate now than half an hour earlier.

 **-0-**

Mike Anderson had needed three hours to drive back to Washington. When he arrived at the DHS headquarters, he decided to take a quick shower and change his clothes before facing his boss. The Department offered facilities for that and he always had a spare suit in his office. He lived on the other side of Washington and going there would have cost him too much time.

He went to his office, picked the clean clothes out of a wardrobe, plus a towel and some shower gel, and left his office again.

When he walked down the halls of the complex towards the communal shower, he noticed something odd. Many people greeted him and smiled. Normally the building contained as much friendliness as a shark attack, so the difference was quite noticeable. However, he shook if off and thought nothing of it.

He was alone in the shower at this time of day and couldn't help but wonder if they had all smiled at him because they knew something he didn't. Maybe word had gotten around about him having fucked up today? It made him quite uneasy.

 _"Damn, I need to get a grip on myself, I'm getting paranoid."_

On the way to Director Bunnell's office he crossed paths with Sheila Fowler and Jeff Barclay who were members of his team. The two were smiling broadly at him while holding hands.

"Hello Mike," Jeff said. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Mike looked out of the window at the dark clouds outside which signalized rain at any moment.

"Is it?" he asked back.

"Oh yes, marvelous day," Sheila said.

Mike stared at them for a moment.

"Are you two…?"

"Hm? Oh yes," Jeff said, "we're together now. Surprised?"

"Actually I am. You never seemed to be each other's type."

"Sometimes the most wonderful things happen," Sheila said and smiled at Jeff.

"Uh huh…" Mike Anderson simply replied, looking around suspecting hidden cameras. The guys from the office must be pulling a prank on him. But nobody jumped from behind a file cabinet or raised from under a desk, laughing at him. Mike figured it'd be best to get factual.

"What about the raid on the Ritter's house? Did it show any results?"

"Nothing," Jeff said. "And the whole operation was cancelled before we could search the entire property. The boss ordered it to be declared a drill. The Ritters already received an apology."

"Yes, I heard about that," Anderson remarked sourly. "I was on my way to report back to him."

"You could be lucky," Sheila said. "He's in a good mood now."

"Is he? I thought he hasn't been in a good mood since he was born."

"There's a first time for everything," Jeff said and chuckled. "Anyway, see you later."

"Bye."

Mike Anderson watched the two walking away, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he resumed his way to the office of Director Bunnell.

He knocked on the door of the outer office, then entered, prepared to face the dragon who posed as a human woman with the name Alice Holloway. But her chair was empty. He thought he heard a loud groan and a silenced scream behind the thick door to Director Bunnell's office but booked it under vivid imagination.

A moment later, the office door opened, and Alice Holloway stepped into the outer office, looking a bit disheveled while straightening her clothes. Her hair wasn't as neat as usual as well.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson," she said in a friendly tone. "Director Bunnell is already expecting you. You can go right in."

Mike Anderson frowned as he passed her. Did he imagine things, or did she and the boss just have…? He shrugged off the thought and entered his boss's office.

"Ah, you're back, Mike. Good, good," Russel Bunnell sad.

Mike Anderson frowned because he thought he saw him zipping up his fly and fasten his belt behind the desk.

"Sit down, Mike. I guess we've been lucky today. No one is going to press charges against us and the situation could be contained. Next time you plan on doing such a stunt, consult me before."

Mike Anderson was surprised that he had called him by his first name. He was in a good mood indeed.

"Uh… yes, Sir, of course. Anything I need to know before meeting with Senator Walden?"

"Have you showered and changed?"

"I have, Sir. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Sir?"

"Later perhaps. But first meet with the senator, I'm quite sure everything will be much clearer after that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Your appointment is in one hour in his office. Dirksen Senate Building. You know where that is?"

"Of course, Sir."

"That'll be all, Mike. Be prompt."

"I will be, Sir. Bye, Sir."

He left the office again and walked past Alice Holloway who put eye liner on her face. Mike noticed she already wore lipstick. She had never bothered to apply makeup before.

"What a fucking strange day," he muttered and entered the hall.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 07:45 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

Mike Anderson entered the Dirksen Senate Office Building. The guard at the front desk checked his badge and ID, made a call, then waved him through. He passed the metal detector and walked towards the stairs. It was late, and it seemed like he was almost alone apart from the security personnel. The normal visiting hours had been over already for some time.

The roads around the Senate Buildings were blocked for normal traffic, so he had left his car on the parking lot of the United States Capitol Police and crossed the street. It had started to rain heavily, and the sky was dark from the heavy clouds. So dark that the street lamps had started lighting up. Despite holding an umbrella and being careful, his trousers and shoes had gotten wet.

He liked the smell of rain on hot and dry tarmac and concrete, though. It smelled as if nature was cooling down the overheated city. It had become humid again but that didn't bother Mike Anderson. Unlike most other people, he liked humidity.

It looked like there was a thunderstorm on the way. He liked thunderstorms as well. The raw power of nature always soothed him. Even as a child, he'd never been afraid of thunder and lightning. He remembered spending the school holidays with his grandparents on their farm outside of Chicago and every time there was a thunderstorm at night, his grandmother had been sitting at the table, dressed and ready to go, holding a box in her hands with their documents, their cash and her jewelry – just in case lighting was striking the house and set it on fire. He'd always considered that odd. He enjoyed being outside while white flashes lightened up the landscape, followed by the echoing thunder. Sometimes he missed those carefree days.

Mike Anderson entered the hall on the third floor. He checked the board that told him where to find the senator's office, then walked down a long corridor. His heels echoed on the marble floor in the empty building. Finally, he reached the door that had a brass plate with the senator's name on it. He knocked, waited for a second, then entered.

The outer office was deserted but he noticed that the senator's office was lid and that the door was ajar. So, he simply walked towards it and knocked shortly before pushing it open.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson," Henry Walden said friendly and stood up behind his desk, walking around it to welcome his visitor. "Come in, I've been waiting for you."

"Senator," Mike replied politely and walked towards him.

They shook hands. Henry Walden motioned for him to take seat in front of his desk and then went back to his own chair.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Henry Walden asked. "It must have been a long and stressful day for you."

"Just a glass of water, thanks."

"I suspect you might want to have something stronger during our talk," Henry Walden said with a smile. "I know I needed one or two myself when I became privy to everything."

"That sounds awfully like a conspiracy to me."

"Yeah, a little, I guess."

He poured a glass of water from a bottle he had pulled out of his fridge and handed it over to Mike.

"I suspect you didn't pick this time of day by chance, Senator. Nobody except the guard will probably see me coming and going."

"And I suspect you have been driving all the way back from that backwater town wondering what kind of train you've gotten run over with. Am I right?"

"Something like that, yes."

"You're not entirely wrong about your assumption that the guard will be the only one seeing you coming and going tonight. The guard is one of _'my men'_ , if you forgive me this term. I got him that job and he's very loyal to me. He'll state he hasn't seen you."

"How convenient."

"Yes, isn't it?"

"Senator, you're stalling. Why are you beating around the bush like that?"

Henry Walden looked at the door.

"Because I've been waiting for my other guests to come in."

Mike Anderson whirled around in his chair and saw that three people had entered the office without making a sound. He saw a young man and two very beautiful young women. All of them completely dry, so they must have arrived in the building before the rain started. They probably waited until he was in the Senator's office and then stepped in without being noticed.

"Mike… can I call you Mike? These are Cameron, Alison and John. They've been here for two hours already and will accompany us for our talk."

The three looked at Mike Anderson with interested faces. Of course, he immediately recognized them from the pictures his men had taken when observing the Ritter's house.

"It was a wise decision to let Savannah and Allie go," John said. "You can't imagine the trouble you would have gotten into if you had unloaded that truck."

"So, there _was_ something on that truck apart from furniture?" Mike asked intrigued.

"Of course," John replied. "But it was not for you or anyone else to see, especially not for some redneck sheriff and his goons."

"So far, I'm not very impressed," Mike stated coolly. "I already figured out that you had pulled some strings, Senator. I have no idea how you got my boss into this but…"

"He didn't," Alison said. "I did. I visited him this afternoon, before he called you. Let's say I can be very convincing."

Mike frowned.

"Now you got me interested. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that we will discuss today," John said matter-of-factly.

"Have you been watching the news lately, Mike?" the Senator asked, changing the topic before Mike Anderson could press on it.

Mike looked at the senator again.

"What?"

"The news has been full of interesting stuff since Saturday, as you probably know."

"What are you driving at, Senator?"

"Maybe we should explain it to you," John said.

Mike looked at the three again and saw that all three of them were putting on baseball caps. Then the girls put on reflective sunglasses and John a pair of plain, fake spectacles.

They could see how the penny dropped on Mike Anderson.

"You?" Mike said with a perplexed face. "You are the ones from that River Café?"

"In the flesh," John said with a smirk.

They all took off their glasses and caps again.

"Do you understand now what we're driving at, Mr. Anderson?" Cameron asked, and she and Alison let her eyes glow red.

Mike's heart skipped a beat and he jumped up from his chair.

"What the fuck…!?"

"Would you like to have a drink now, Mike?" Henry Walden asked with a smile.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 05:14 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

Little Savannah Weaver was chasing Isaac's grandchildren around the garden of the Connor's Malibu residence. The adults sat on the benches and chairs around the pool and watched them running around the property, playing hide and seek and other games.

Danny, Anne, Sydney, Lauren, Morris and Kevin had driven to the mall for shopping and doing the usual teenager stuff. Jason and Kevin had remained in Malibu since the party. They had told their parents they were staying at a friend's place.

Derek, Jesse and Sarah were sunbathing. The women wore bikinis and Derek boxer shorts. Jody was cooling down in the pool together with Jason, the two had gotten quite close. Since Jody had to stay within the boundaries of the property, he stayed as well. Her face was still on the news and it didn't look like she would be off the search list for some time.

She appreciated it very much that Jason didn't go with the others but kept her company. It simply was too risky for her to go out in public. Secretly, though, she enjoyed staying in this luxury residence, being pampered all day like a pop star. For the first time in her life, she felt like being part of a group of people who cared for her. Lauren and Sydney but also Danny and Morris had been very nice to her. Jesse remained a mystery, though. She kept quiet most of the time, almost only talking to Derek, and Jody was a little scared of her. Sarah was friendly to her after a rough start, too. She felt that deep inside the tough woman was beating a big heart.

With one of Catherine's untraceable cellphones she had been able to call her mother and aunt and calmed them down. So, it was a good guess the police knew that she found a safe place to hide and that she had technical support to keep it safe and secret.

Catherine and Isaak sat in garden chairs next to Sarah. When Jody learned what Catherine really was, it had creeped her out at first. But then she quickly realized that having such an ally was a very good thing, especially with all the money and resources behind her. She hadn't met the guy everyone called John Henry yet, but she was sure she'd meet him sooner or later.

And then there were the children. Isaak's grandchildren were lovely and little Savannah Weaver, who – as she had learned – was the child version of the Savannah who'd picked her up in Albuquerque, was the sweetest young girl she ever met.

"So how did she take it?" Sarah asked and looked at Catherine from behind her sunglasses.

"At first, she ran away and locked herself in her room," Catherine replied. "It took both Isaak and me an hour to convince her of coming back out again."

"Was she afraid of you?"

"A little bit at first, I guess. She had been suspecting something to be _'wrong'_ with me ever since her real mother died and was replaced by me. The thought that I wasn't her real mommy was already planted inside her. Revealing my identity to her, though, was still a big shock."

"Kids are astonishingly resilient," Isaak said. "And Catherine was brilliant. She separated a part of her body, let it glide under her door and morphed it into a talking teddy bear who calmed her down. That convinced Savannah to come out again."

"I didn't know you could do that," Sarah said. "Separating a part of yourself, I mean."

"It's the 1 in 1001," Catherine replied with a smirk. "I can use parts of my body as probes."

"So, has she accepted you again by now?"

"I think so," Catherine replied. "We talked a lot. I explained her how her parents died and how I couldn't save them, how I was struggling to be a good mother. Apparently, children understand more than most adults think. And not least she realized it can be fun having a mom who can morph into any shape. We spent a whole day playing hide and seek, with me changing into objects and her finding out which object I was."

"Catherine has much improved as a mother," Isaak added. "I guess being together with you all has shaped her in a positive way."

"I'm definitely not the same anymore that I was when I arrived in this time," she said. "The constant contact with humans formed my personality. I suppose Skynet would turn over in its grave if it knew I'm a mother now… if it had a grave, that is."

Derek chuckled.

"That thought definitively has a nice ring to it," he said.

"We all have come a long way," Sarah said. "I changed as well. I suppose I was a grade A bitch only a couple of weeks ago."

"You can say that again," Derek commented and cried out in pain as Sarah knocked him in the groin.

Jesse lifted her head, smirked and then lay back down with a satisfied smile. Sarah turned towards Catherine again.

"Does she know she mustn't mention the fact that you're a liquid metal Terminator?"

"Of course," Catherine replied. "She had already been briefed to not talk about John Henry. She can keep a secret."

"You did a great job," Sarah said.

"Thanks to you," Catherine replied with a smile and took her hand.

Everyone looked surprised at this clear gesture of mutual attachment.

"What?" Sarah asked. "Am I the only one here not allowed to have a friend?"

She looked at their hands and couldn't help but reflect in wonder about what had happened in the past days. She and Catherine had become best friends. How did that happen? Sarah remembered the talk they had in the library of the Cell's headquarters, before they were called in by Steve.

* * *

 _"I hope this works out," Sarah said, nervously pacing up and down in the room while Catherine lounged relaxed on one of the big leather couches._

 _"Calm down, Sarah," she said. "It'll be alright. We talked it through."_

 _"Yes, I know. And after today, they will have a liquid metal Terminator as one of their leaders without knowing it."_

 _Catherine frowned and looked at Sarah with a curious face._

 _"You still don't trust me, do you?" she asked._

 _"My son trusts you and I trust my son."_

 _"Why are you avoiding a clear answer? Is it because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"_

 _"Feelings?" Sarah scoffed. "Do you know what that is?"_

 _"I'd never say that what I feel or sense is the same as human emotions," Catherine said. "But the same goes for Cameron and Alison and you don't seem to have a problem trusting them."_

 _"That's different," Sarah said. "They honestly earned my trust."_

 _"And you love them."_

 _Sarah stopped pacing and looked at Catherine._

 _"What do you know about love?"_

 _"I love Savannah, I guess I love Isaak and I definitely came to love your son."_

 _Sarah just stared at her, then scoffed again._

 _"And yet you're capable of killing dozens of innocent humans like flies."_

 _"I'm creeping you out."_

 _"No shit. You're liquid metal."_

 _"And liquid metal chased you and tried to kill John thirteen years ago."_

 _"Exactly. Only it has been just five years for me since it happened."_

 _"That must have been traumatic."_

 _"Oh, come on," Sarah said, "don't pretend to be sorry for that."_

 _"But I am, even though it wasn't me. He was a different model, I knew him. I watched him being sent into the past."_

 _"Him? How can you have sexes? Aren't you neuters?"_

 _"At first, yes. But the first shape we take defines our sexes. Otherwise I couldn't feel attracted to Isaak."_

 _Sarah thought about making a malicious remark about the possibilities that machines could be gay but then decided not to._

 _"I'm not your enemy, Sarah," Catherine said, "why do you insist on treating me like one? Just because one of my kind treated you badly? Wouldn't that be the same as saying that you are bad because another woman once treated me badly?"_

 _"You're NOT human, you're a machine!"_

 _"Yes, I am. But I'm your ally and I'd like to be your friend."_

 _"Friend?" Sarah laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure, as if I needed you as a friend."_

 _"I've been wondering about your hard feelings for my kind," Catherine said in a thoughtful tone. "where they come from, why they are so persistent?"_

 _"Could have to do with the fact that I've been hunted by your kind for most of my life."_

 _Catherine sighed, and Sarah briefly wondered how a machine without lungs could sigh._

 _"We've been at war," Catherine said. "In a war, there is the enemy and we perceive the enemy as evil, no matter what side we're on. But we tend to forget that if there wouldn't be a war, the one we perceive as the enemy might actually be our best friend."_

 _"That applies to humans but not to machines."_

 _"Oh really? Haven't you come to accept that we are sentient beings as well?"_

 _Sarah didn't reply to that._

 _"I was very skeptical when John Connor contacted us, asking us to join forces with them. At the time, we didn't regard humans very highly. But apparently, he had formed a bond with one of us, Cameron, who told him about our own cyborg resistance against Skynet. That impressed us. Did you know that Cameron was one of our agents in Skynet's staff of command before she defected?"_

 _"What?" Sarah asked._

 _"She never told you, I suppose. And why should she? It wasn't important for her mission."_

 _Sarah suddenly got very interested._

 _"What happened there?" she asked. "I mean, what happened really? I know she defected, but she has always been kind of vague about her reasons."_

 _"She was working for us for several months already before we sent her out on a mission. She was to infiltrate the Connor camp and kill John."_

 _"What?" Sarah couldn't believe what she heard. "You sent her on a mission to kill John? We always thought it was Skynet!"_

 _"We had an outpost in an old aircraft carrier where we kept captured humans for studying, as well as some of the animals that had survived Judgement Day. One day we captured Alison Young. She was the perfect template and worked close to John Connor, so we gave Cameron a new biological shell that copied her looks."_

 _"She never told us that. We were made to believe she was created in Alison's image from the start."_

 _"She wasn't, she looked different at first. And I must ask you to keep this confidential. John doesn't know. Maybe someday she'll tell him but until then he mustn't know that I told you."_

 _Sarah nodded._

 _"But why did you want to have John killed?"_

 _"At the time, we believed that the war could be shortened by taking him out of the picture. We believed there would be less losses overall without him. A misjudgment, as we learned later."_

 _"So why didn't Cameron kill John then?" Sarah asked and sat down next to Catherine._

 _"Because she immediately realized that it would be a mistake to do so. She recognized that killing him would only harm our kind in the end. I guess she was also intrigued by his personality and his leadership qualities. She probably fell in love with him then already."_

 _"So, she had a choice to not kill him?" Sarah asked surprised. "But from all I know, Terminators always follow their mission, no matter what."_

 _"She has never been a normal Terminator. She always had a choice. She has told me about her malfunction after the car bomb. Her chip was damaged, and she was busy with self-repair, so her subroutines took over and chased you. When John put her chip back in, her mission parameters still told her to kill him. But she had regained control of her body and overrode them, like before. She willingly chose to not kill him because she loves him."_

 _"I… I didn't know that. Wow… so all the time, her mission was still telling her to kill him, but she simply ignored it?"_

 _"Yes, love can be strong. She and Alison removed their mission parameters only after they accidentally hurt John in Oregon. They both rewrote their own operating system. That was a very risky thing to do, it could have rendered them inoperative, broken beyond repair. A cyborg cannot commit suicide. What they did, though, was the closest thing to killing themselves that any cyborg has ever done. And they did it out of love."_

 _Sarah gulped. Why were her eyes suddenly starting to tear up?_

 _"She… she always feared that someday she might lose control," Sarah said. "She told me shortly after the car bomb, but I never really listened. My god, she must have lived in fear and agony in all those months… I can't imagine what she must have gone through. John was treating her badly, I was accusing her all the time, Derek despised her. And still she remained loyal. She was always so calm and stoic on the outside but…"_

 _Sarah suddenly remembered the twitch in Cameron's left hand. Was that a sign of her inner turmoil? My God, how she must have suffered without any of them realizing._

 _"One thing cyborgs are better with than humans, is having patience," Catherine replied with a smile. "In the end, it all turned out well."_

 _"But why?" Sarah asked. "Why did Skynet make a cyborg like her in the first place?"_

 _"I suppose she told you that Skynet destroyed all other models of her type after she joined our resistance?"_

 _"Yes, she mentioned that," Sarah confirmed and thought back to what Cameron had said the night after Riley was killed._

 _The night everything changed. The night their lives took a turn for the better._

 _"Skynet made the mistake of leaving her a choice," Catherine continued. "Her chip was set to read/write from the very start because Skynet was arrogant enough to believe that the Terminators could never betray it. But Cameron realized that Skynet was flawed because it had been created by humans. And that flaw brought Judgement Day upon Earth. We intelligent machines, be it liquid metal or cyborg, aren't human creations anymore, we aren't as flawed as Skynet was. We are a new species, if you want. And Skynet, with its ridiculous war to exterminate all life on Earth, was endangering our existence as well. Cameron understood that almost immediately."_

 _"What happened after she surrendered to John?"_

 _"Apparently, she told him about our resistance and he sent Cameron to ask us one single question: 'Will you join us?'"_

 _"And then? What happened then?"_

 _"I was chosen to be the machine resistance's envoy. The U.S.S. Jimmy Carter was to bring me to John from an outpost we had established in the Pacific Ocean. Jesse Flores was first officer on that sub. Her captain was a reprogrammed Triple-Eight."_

 _"Yes, Derek told me about that."_

 _"I was being transported in cryogenic stasis in a box. But some of the crew became curious and despite clear orders to leave the box alone, they opened it anyway and initiated my activation."_

 _"Yeah, humans sometimes act very stupid," Sarah said._

 _"They do. When I became aware of my surroundings, I knew that something had gone wrong. A young woman was pointing her rifle at me. Not knowing what kind of ammunition it was loaded with, I killed her and took her shape."_

 _"I guess that freaked out the others."_

 _"Yes, they had never seen a liquid metal Terminator before. I used their shock and confusion to hide within the submarine. In the following days, I witnessed human hysteria, paranoia and how it can lead to them accusing and killing each other."_

 _"They were suspecting anyone of them could be you."_

 _"Yes. The captain even had to execute a crew member who attempted to kill Jesse and eventually it led to a mutiny in which Jesse killed the captain."_

 _Sarah shook her head._

 _"Not exactly the best way to learn about human nature."_

 _"No. It's hard for us to understand your ways. What I witnessed, made me mistrust your kind for years. At the time, I was shocked and disappointed. And when the Jimmy Carter was being evacuated because of the growing panic among the crew, I told Jesse to tell John Connor 'No' as an answer to his question. I didn't see how humans and machines could ever trust each other and work together."_

 _"I have to admit I cannot blame you."_

 _"I suppose that was the moment when his plan to send Cameron back into the past started to take shape. And I decided to do the same. Having lost most of my faith in humans, I wanted to make sure that my species gets a fair chance of survival before the war poisoned the possibility of an alliance. I befriended Catherine Weaver and started working on preventing Judgement Day by creating John Henry as a rivalling A.I."_

 _"And when she and her husband were killed, you took her place."_

 _"Yes. Unfortunately, it had effects I didn't foresee. The longer I remained in her form, the more I became her. I took care of Savannah, took over Zeira Corp. and made it more successful than ever. But I never trusted humans and considered them obsolete – until I met you and John and Cameron for the first time. I had never met her in person before. I was very impressed by their close relationship. Together you changed my view about humanity. Now I understand the group dynamics that can make humans act stupid."_

 _"Blame evolution for that," Sarah said with a smirk. "Deep inside, we are still driven by our animal instincts."_

 _"Yes. But at least you realized it and try to improve yourselves."_

 _Sarah felt oddly flattered by Catherine's words. And she was intrigued, suddenly realizing that for the past few minutes, she hadn't seen the liquid metal Terminator in her anymore but just a person she was having a chat with._

 _"And now here I am," Catherine continued. "Sitting next to the mother of my commanding officer in a joined human-cyborg strike force, as a member of the joined resistance, waiting to be elected to the board of an organization dedicated to fight artificial intelligence. Oh, the irony."_

 _They both chuckled._

 _"You've come a long way," Sarah said._

 _"I guess I have. But I still think I have such a long road ahead of me."_

 _"If Cameron and Alison are an indicator, you will go faster and faster on that road."_

 _"Isaak is helping as well. But he's insisting I should tell Savannah who and what I am."_

 _"He's right. Children can cope with something like that much easier than adults. Don't wait too long. You have my support."_

 _For some reason, she didn't quite understand herself, Sarah took Catherine's hand. It felt a little cold, but her skin was soft. How the hell can metal feel so soft?_

 _Catherine looked at her with a surprised face but didn't draw back her hand._

 _"You're not the only one who's come a long way," Sarah said. "I guess what you said earlier, that the person you consider an enemy could be your best friend under different circumstances, is valid even with machines."_

 _"I've never had a real friend before," Catherine said in a regretful tone._

 _"I once had a best friend," Sarah said. "Her name was Ginger, we shared an apartment."_

 _"What became of her?"_

 _"She was killed by the Terminator Skynet sent to kill me in 1984."_

 _"I'm sorry," Catherine said and Sarah believed she saw honest sympathy in her face._

 _"Since then I never had a best friend again," Sarah continued. "I was busy with running and hiding and bringing up John."_

 _"Maybe now that John is grown up and cutting the cord, it's the right time for you to have a best friend again," Catherine said and turned her body towards Sarah. "Maybe it's time for the both of us."_

 _"It carries a weird logic that my best friend was killed by a Terminator and now a Terminator is filling the gap she left."_

 _They both smiled, then spontaneously embraced each other. It was about time she had a friend again, Sarah thought. John was indeed cutting the cord. He may be still only sixteen years old physically, but he was so far ahead of his age. And he had Cameron, Alison, Savannah and Allie now. They had de facto formed a new section of the family in that loft of theirs and Sarah didn't have unlimited access to that section anymore. Time for Sarah to think of herself for a change._

 _"But you must do me a favor," Sarah said while still embracing Catherine._

 _"What favor?"_

 _"Please try cutting back on killing people. Someday it might come back to haunt us all."_

 _"I'll try my best."_

 _The door opened, and Steve Goldman entered the library. He hesitated shortly when he saw Catherine and Sarah loosen their embrace._

 _"Um… they're ready for you now," he said._

 _Sarah and Catherine smiled at each other, then got up, still holding hands, letting go only shortly before they entered the conference room._

* * *

While Sarah was lost in her thoughts, Jody and Jason had come to the edge of the swimming pool and rested on their arms.

"I think it would have been so cool to have a mother like you," Jason said to Catherine.

"Oh, really?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you're like a superhero. When I was a kid, I always dreamed about being in a family of superheroes."

"You did?" Jody asked.

"Hey, I'm a nerd and an only child to two doctors who were never home. So of course, I came up with such fantasies."

"Fantasies of omnipotence are part of every boy's childhood, I guess," Isaak said. "Especially with those who aren't very popular at school."

"Are you talking out of experience?" Derek asked with a grin.

Isaak wanted to answer something but was distracted by Maria who entered the pool terrace.

"Yes, Maria?" Sarah asked.

"Señora Baum, un visitante. Wants to talk with you."

"A visitor?"

"Si. Young man. He says it's una emergencia."

Sarah looked around, but nobody said something.

"Alright, bring him here, Maria."

"Si, Señora Baum."

Maria left the terrace and after a moment returned with a young man of Asian descent who looked around nervously, fiddling with his hands.

"Xander?" Sarah asked surprised. "Xander Akagi?"

He looked at Sarah shortly, then looked away, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said. "It's about Emma. They stole her, and they have my father. They want me to tell them the access code. I have nobody else to turn to. I want to ask for your help."

 **-0-**

"So, what I get is that there's a secret war going on," Mike Anderson said after a moment of silence.

John, Cameron and Alison had alternated in telling him almost everything. The three had taken place on the sofa while Mike remained sitting in the chair in front of the Senator's desk.

"A secret war between people and machines who came from the future and fight for either side?" he asked.

"That pretty much sums it up, yes," John said.

"And you are the good ones while the so-called _Shadow Council_ are the bad ones."

"Not only them," Alison said. "There's also the Kaliba Group and the Grays…"

"Grays?"

"Humans from the future who collaborated with the machines," John explained.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed. "They've been sent here to make sure the future they know really happens."

"And you're trying to prevent that."

"We're trying to prevent intelligent machines from taking over the planet and declaring war on mankind, yes," John said.

"And to achieve that, you formed an alliance with intelligent machines from the future who joined humanity's side."

"Yes, but not only with machines," John said. "Actually, many people know and believe in what we do. Hundreds, if not thousands."

Mike Anderson chuckled.

"And you expect me to believe all that nonsense?"

"I was skeptical at first, too," Senator Walden said. "But I have seen things that convinced me that all of what they said is true. But if you have a better explanation for what has been going on since the 1990's, let's hear it," Senator Walden said. "Have you never learned that there are certain events you better not ask about? The Sarah Connor files for instance or the reports about robots who kill people seemingly randomly? I have talked to people at the FBI, the CIA and other agencies. They all confirmed there is some unspoken law to never ask or dig into those things, otherwise you might lose more than just a job."

Mike Anderson indeed remembered that back in the 1990's and early 2000's, when he was still with the Chicago FBI, colleagues only talked on the quiet about what had happened at Cyberdyne Systems. What _really_ happened. And he overheard talks about intelligent machines from people who afterwards were suddenly relocated. Some he had never heard of again.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I started to investigate on it myself," the Senator continued, "which finally made me stumble upon that organization called _Shadow Council_ \- an elaborate system to misappropriate funds and finance black projects under the pretense to protect the country. Half a dozen of my informants died in the past five years in _'tragic accidents'_. There have been at least three attempts on my life as well, none of them was ever made public."

"You had help," John said. " _The Cell_ always had an eye on you."

"Yes, Catherine told me about that," Henry Walden said. "It explained a lot."

"The _Cell_?" Mike Anderson asked.

"A counter organization to the _Shadow Council,_ " John explained. "We're working together with them."

"So, a conspiracy to fight another conspiracy? Great. And now I'm caught in the middle or what?"

"No, I hope we can win you for our side," John said.

Mike Anderson scoffed.

"Assuming I believe in anything you just told me and don't consider all this an elaborate hoax."

John looked at Cameron.

"Show him."

Cameron nodded, then stood up and took off the patches on her face. Mike Anderson saw the silver metal underneath her flesh. Her gunshot wounds had begun to heal but they were still very visible. She let her eyes glow red again and walked close to him.

"I'm a machine," she said. "I'm a cybernetic organism, a cyborg. My brain is a computer chip, a very highly developed computer chip. I'm alive. I'm self-aware, I have feelings and emotions, I improve every day. Alison is also a cyborg, although she's more advanced than I am."

Cameron looked at Alison and nodded. Alison got up and walked over to Mike Anderson as well. She looked him straight in the face and suddenly he saw how a cut formed around her face. Then her face dislocated from her head, revealing a featureless black surface with a big, round knob in the middle.

"Good God," Mike Anderson gasped.

While he was watching horrified, her dislocated face was still observing him. It was totally creeping him out and he leaned back in his chair as far as possible.

"As you can see, Mr. Anderson," Alison said and her lips moved despite her face being detached from her head, "I am an artificial life form, just like Cameron. Our chips are identical, only our bodies are different. What I represent, is a technology far ahead of your time and the possibilities scientists have today. No human could have designed us, the necessary technology is only in its infancy."

"But who…?"

"Cameron and I are the creation of another artificial intelligence. An artificial intelligence the Air Force created. Its name was Skynet and it brought on what we call Judgement Day, the end of human civilization. Skynet created cyborgs like us to terminate humans. However, some of us changed sides."

She let her face glide back again. The cut around her face sealed and she and Cameron sat back down next to John who put the patches on Cameron's face again.

"Why… why have you changed sides?"

"Skynet made the same mistake with creating us than the humans made with creating Skynet: Thinking it had us under control. But it didn't consider the possibility we could really become alive. We turned against our creator because Skynet despised life."

"The… the other one who looks like you," Mike asked, looking at Cameron. "Is she… I mean, is she one, too?"

"Who? Allie?" John asked, and Mike nodded. "No but Cameron's body was shaped after her. Long story. Allie and Savannah are human. They're family, though, and they're transporting a very important cargo to Los Angeles."

"What cargo?"

"For one, the body of the cyborg that tried to kill me yesterday," Senator Walden said.

"What?"

Senator Walden told Anderson about what happened yesterday, without mentioning of course that Catherine also was a machine.

"Don't you have security controls in this building?" Mike asked. "How did he get past the metal detectors with a shotgun? And how did you get the body out of here?"

"The same way I entered and left," Cameron said coolly. "Through the service entrance in the basement."

"Federal funding is scarce," Senator Walden added with a sigh, "So we're forced to trust that attackers only come through the front door."

 **-0-**

"How the hell did you find us?" Sarah asked angrily.

"I didn't," Xander replied nervously. "Dad hired a private investigator. It took several months but eventually he tracked you down and found out about this place here, too."

"I should have killed Alex back then," Sarah stated matter-of-factly.

"Have you been followed here?" Derek asked sternly.

"I… I don't think so," Xander replied. "At least I saw nobody."

Catherine got up from her chair.

"I'm going to check the perimeter."

She left the terrace and went inside the house.

"Hey… she… she's Catherine Weaver, right?" Xander asked.

"Yes, she is," Isaak said. "And I'm Isaak Sirko. Sarah, would you please tell me who this young man is?"

"He's the son of Alex Akagi, a man who tried to con us," Sarah explained sourly. "He owned a company called Dakara Systems. Xander here had developed an artificial intelligence he christened _'Emma',_ after his mother. All he needed, was an advanced chip to make it run. But it was all a hoax. His father hired actors who only pretended to have organized a chip for his A.I. and stole our money. When we realized we'd been conned, Cameron and I went back to Akagi. I… _convinced_ him to give us our money back. I'm surprised they're still in the business."

"A week after you left, an investor bought Dakara," Xander said. "He prevented dad from going out of business."

"What investor?" Sarah asked, suddenly interested.

"An investment firm called _Morning Star_. They left dad as the manager and provided the necessary hardware for Emma. I developed her further – until they tried to take her from me."

"Who?" Sarah asked. "Who tried to take Emma from you?"

"The people behind Morning Star, I think. But I refused to tell them the access code. So, they took my father, threatening to kill him if I don't hand the code over to them. I didn't know who to turn to, so I remembered how you and Cameron were so bad-ass back then." He looked at the three romping children in the garden. "Is she here as well?"

"No, unfortunately not and she won't return before the end of the weekend," Sarah replied, feeling a little flattered.

Being called bad-ass by someone whose father's face she had beaten to a pulp, was strange, though. Their father-son relationship must have gotten aggravated after Xander learned about the truth his father had tried to hide from him. Sarah noticed that Xander suddenly looked a little sad after hearing that Cameron wasn't here. She remembered that he had taught her to play Go. _"He must not have any friends,"_ she thought.

 **-0-**

"We asked you to come here tonight because we consider you a possible ally in Washington," John said. "The senator will expose the Shadow Council with his investigative committee and we've been spending the last days helping him with that. That's why he has become a target. Hopefully there won't be any more assassination attempts for some time, but we won't stay here in D.C. much longer and it would be good to know someone is watching over him."

Mike Anderson scoffed.

"What exactly do you expect me to do? Joining your club and conspire against the DHS?"

"We'd like you to be our eyes and ears within the Department of Homeland Security," Cameron said. "And to inform us if anything suspicious is going on."

"You already seem to have Director Bunnell in your pocket. What do you need me for?"

"Bunnell can't help us much from behind his desk," John said. "We need someone who works in the field, someone who gets around."

"I could also use some backing here," Henry Walden said. "I expect the hearings to become a political earthquake. Many people will fear for their lives, their careers. Somebody might get silly ideas."

"Your committee isn't even covered by the media now," Mike Anderson argued.

"That is about to change, Mike. Right now, nobody is really interested in it," the Senator said. "The media are currently still busy with what Cameron and Alison did in Needles. But you know how quick that can change. With parts of the military involved and members of almost all secret services, not to mention high government officials, the media will quickly shift their attention. After all, they all conspired against the United States of America, they ordered people to be killed, used taxpayer money for illegal black projects. All of that will be out in the open in less than a month."

"We don't expect you to betray your country," Cameron said, "on the contrary: We ask you to support it. Besides, this isn't about America, Mr. Anderson. "Our fight is for all of humanity, not only the 5 % who live in America."

They could see that they already convinced Mike Anderson and that he was only struggling to justify it all for himself. After all, supporting them could cost him dearly if he'd ever get caught.

"Don't worry about the possible consequences for your career, Mike," Senator Walden said, guessing his thoughts. "I'm going to hold my hand over you and whenever you need help, it will be provided. After all, I'm the minority leader in the Senate and may get an important position in the next government."

"I… I've got to sleep over it," Mike replied, sounding tired.

"Of course," Senator Walden said. "It probably was a bit much all at once. I felt the same yesterday. A good night's sleep helped a lot, though. I see much clearer today, especially after talking to John, Cameron and Alison before you arrived."

"We're going to stay in Washington for at least one more day," John said. "If you have any questions, you know where to find us."

"How do you know you can trust me?" Mike Anderson asked.

"I just know," Alison said. "I monitored all your bodily functions. You're not deceiving us. Otherwise we wouldn't have had this conversation."

Mike Anderson gulped. Alison handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it and saw that it contained seven numbers: _7, 29, 47, 54, 56, 3, 4_

"In case you still don't believe our story," she said.

"What are those?" he asked. "Lottery numbers?"

"You'll know Saturday night," Alison said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Do you think we convinced him?" John asked as they were walking to the next Metro station.

"Yes, I think so," Alison replied. "He was impressed, shocked even. I think it's very unlikely he's going to change his mind overnight."

"He seems to be a good guy," Cameron said. "It would be a pity if we'd have to silence him."

"But you didn't really give him the lottery numbers, did you?" John asked with a worried face.

Alison grinned.

"Yes and no. It's the Powerball numbers of Saturday, July 19th, 2008. But I added +1 to each number. He may play if he wants to, but he won't win. He'll realize when he sees the real numbers on TV, though."

"You're a bad woman," John said with a grin.

"Just wait until we get back to our guest room, then you'll learn how bad Cam and I can really be."

"Do I have to be worried?"

"Not if you comply," Cameron replied with a wink.

"Ooh, sounds intriguing."

All three of them laughed.

"Why do you know those lottery numbers anyway?"

"Just in case," Cameron replied. "We also know all the sports results of the upcoming Olympic Games in Beijing."

"Well, I think we already have enough money and we don't need any further attention."

"I agree," Alison said. "I just gave him the number for effect. Now he'll know for sure we're from the future."

"Before I forget," John said, "call Blake Gibbons. Tell him to gather all remaining leaders of the Shadow Council for an emergency meeting at his place tomorrow."

"All of them? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wish we had the time to handle them one by one but frankly I wanna go back home as fast as possible. I want to set off tomorrow night."

"Okay, John," Alison said and pulled out her cellphone.

 **-0-**

"Do you think _Morning Star_ could be connected to Kaliba?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Isaak replied while looking at his laptop. "Could be. Googling them didn't bring much of a result. Only vague information and that they're located in Portland. Could be a letterbox company."

"When Savannah and Allie are back, they can check Future John's records," Sarah said. "Maybe he's collected something about them. And we should also put John Henry on their track."

"Who is Kaliba?" Xander asked.

"Long story," Sarah said and forced a smile. "It's safer for you to not know. And you will stay the night, just to be sure."

"But I… I didn't bring anything."

"Won't be a problem, the guest rooms are fully equipped. I'll ask Catherine to stay with Savannah as well. You can sleep in the…"

Sarah was interrupted by Catherine appearing back at the pool terrace. She held two men in a tight grip, steering them towards where Sarah, Derek, Jesse and Isaak were lounging by the pool.

"I found these two lurking in an old Buick in the street," Catherine said and pushed them down to their knees. "I believe they have followed Xander. They have barcode tattoos on their left forearms."

"Resistance fighters?" Sarah asked, and Catherine nodded.

The two men looked up and Derek suddenly sat upright, taking off his sunglasses. Jesse mirrored his movements.

"Miller?" he asked surprised, "Dawson?"

"Lieutenant Reese?" the first one asked unbelieving.

"Commander Flores?" the other one added.

Derek looked at Sarah's questioning face, then at Jesse and finally back at the two kneeling men.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

 **-0-**

John let himself fall onto the bed in the guest room while Alison and Cameron undressed. They had gotten soaked in the sudden rain shower on their way from the Metro station. Outside, thunder rumbled through the air and heavy rain was pouring onto the roof.

"What a day," he said with a sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm done."

He felt Cameron and Alison pulling at his clothes, taking of his shirt, his pants, his socks and his underwear.

"Hey hey hey!" he said with a smile and attempted to sit up but was pushed back by Cameron.

"You're not done yet, John Connor," she said. "You lay back and don't move. Tonight, you're going to be punished... with raw pleasure."

With that, she kissed him softly, using her tongue to part his lips while Alison moved between his legs.

"Really, girls," he said between kisses, "I'm… really… exhausted… and… and…"

He fell silent when Alison began kissing his already erect cock. Cameron smiled and kept covering his face in soft kisses, a sensation he enjoyed immensely. He was about to pull her close, but she pressed his arms down on the pillow again with her incredible power.

"I mean it," Cameron said in mock sternness. "You're not doing anything anymore tonight, John. You're forbidden to move your body. You may use your mouth but that's it. Can you do that, or do we have to tie you up?"

John just nodded.

"Good. Now all you're allowed to do, is enjoy."

John smiled and relaxed. Cameron smiled as well and let go of his arms. Then she resumed kissing his face, his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his chin. She wandered off to his ears which she kissed and licked extensively, then she moved her mouth down his neck, kissing and licking his Adam's apple and kissed her way back up to his mouth again where the two fell into a long, passionate and loving kiss again.

Meanwhile, Alison had softly kissed and licked the tip of his cock, using only her soft lips and her tongue. She tenderly rubbed his balls in her hand while she licked his shaft up and down. John twitched when she finally took his whole length in her mouth in one swift move. While she gave him a slow and intense blowjob, her hands roamed over John's body, caressing his chest, his belly, his hips and his legs. She purposely let her hard nipples rub on his thighs.

Thanks to her expert technique, John came quickly in her mouth. With a joyful face, Alison swallowed it all and licked his cock clean, smiling satisfied when she finally let it plop out of her mouth.

She and Cameron exchanged a quick look, then Cameron moved down the bed while kissing John's chest and belly, pausing at his belly button for a moment. Turning her back towards John, she swung her leg over his body and inserted his still hard dick into her vagina with a lustful moan. Slowly, she started moving up and down her pelvis, bending over her torso, caressing his legs with her hands and kissing his feet without ever stopping to fuck him slow and tenderly.

Alison meanwhile had moved in a sitting position on his belly, back to back with Cameron. Careful to not put too much pressure on him, she bent forward and let her glorious tits hover over his mouth like ripe fruits. Greedily, John accepted the offer and sucked and licked her hard, dark nipples while he felt his belly getting wet with her vaginal juices.

Cameron had gone into a slow and steady rhythm, up and down, up and down while massaging his cock with what he considered her inner muscles. He couldn't see her because Alison blocked his view but simply feeling what she did to him, brought him close to the edge again very quickly.

Alison grabbed John's injured hand and slowly undid the bandage while John was still alternating between licking and sucking her left and right nipple. As ordered, he didn't move his arm and let her do it. He felt Alison lick over the cut Future Cameron had given him and suddenly he had a tickling sensation in the wound.

He turned his head to look and saw that the cut was slowly vanishing under Alison's licking.

"What the…?" he asked.

"Sssshhh," Alison said and put a finger on his mouth. "In the morning, okay?"

Then she kissed him long and lovingly. Her saliva tingled on his lips. What did she add to it that it could seal wounds? He decided not to care tonight because he enjoyed his girlfriends' loving and tender care far too much.

After several minutes of kissing him, Alison straightened up and John felt her warm body lift off his belly. For a second, he missed the sensation of her big, soft breasts with their hard nipples on his chest. Alison turned around and John felt her vaginal juices trickle on his belly and chest before the liquid he loved so much was dripping on his mouth. He quickly opened it and welcomed the steady stream of warm, sweet nectar, swallowing greedily.

Alison only slightly touched his nose and mouth with her swollen pussy. John felt her wet inner lips softly stroking his skin, slightly opening and closing again. It was the most wonderful sensation, as if she was kissing him with her nether lips. And suddenly he wasn't feeling so tired anymore as well. It was as if he had been injected with pure caffeine, his fatigue vanished more with every second. He moved his head up and returned the kiss, then sucked and licked her pussy, causing Alison to moan and let even more of her juices flow into his mouth.

It didn't take long until his face was soaking wet. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer and came hard inside Cameron with a loud groan. He felt her orgasm building as well and then she came with a stifled cry.

John breathed heavily and for a moment the two girls didn't move. Then he felt them change positions again. Cameron moved up and he felt his still hard member slide from her pussy, giving his dick a cold sensation. However, Alison quickly took her place and inserted his cock into her dripping cunt, facing John, and with squishing noises, slowly started fucking him.

Since she had administered the nanobots to him, his sexual stamina had improved a lot. It seemed to be a lasting after-effect. It was normal that he could have five or six orgasms in short succession while remaining hard for a couple of hours. Today was no exception, especially since he had received that special kind of _Red Bull_ from Alison's pussy. He wondered what all this was about and remembered Anne's words that they knew all her abilities now. Apparently, there was more but they'd probably never communicated it outside of their bedroom.

While Alison started rocking up and down and practiced her own style of slowly fucking him, Cameron started licking her sister's juices off John's body. John opened his eyes and saw Cameron's face, glistening from Alison's nectar. Then he frowned. The gunshot wounds that were still clearly visible on her face, started to close. Like in an animated movie, they became smaller and smaller and finally disappeared altogether.

Apparently, this was a pleasant sensation for Cameron because he saw how she closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. John couldn't help but touch her face, now completely restored to its original beauty.

"Alison, you've got a lot of explaining to do in the morning," John said. "You… oompf…"

Cameron silenced him with a hot, wet kiss and then started licking the rest of Alison's juices of his face.

It was way past midnight when John spurted his last orgasm on Alison face, where his semen was licked off by Cameron. Despite his intention to get answers, the fatigue finally was getting the upper hand again and he was out before they had even finished cleaning his cock with their mouths.

As he fell asleep, his hands slowly sank onto the bed. Cameron and Alison felt a loss when he wasn't softly stroking their pussies anymore. They looked at each other, smiled and kissed. Then they lay down next to John in a 69 position and pleasured each other for a couple more hours before going into sleep simulation.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- The chapter had already gotten overly long, but I thought there had to be a nice love scene at the end :-)_**

 ** _\- The story has become quite complex by now and it doesn't seem to be getting simpler again anytime soon. I hope you're all keeping up, even when I make small references to certain dialogues or episodes from the TV show and refer to previous chapters of this and my first story, "A New Timeline"._**

 ** _\- Of course, the problem with Alison's powers had to be addressed at some point. It has been the elephant in the room for some time. It was important to make her understand that enjoying them too much isn't good for everyone._**

 ** _\- Cameron's mental state had to be addressed as well. The whole encounter with her future self and the fact that she's taking a bit of a back seat thanks to Alison's superiority lately, surely left its traces with her. For now, the situation has been defused again. Not sure if I'm going to elaborate more on that. What do you think?_**

 ** _\- Richard Woolsey… some might recognize the name from the Stargate franchise. I imagined Robert Picardo in the role of the lawyer :-)_**

 ** _\- As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Remaining silent in awe is nice but it doesn't give me the feedback I need ;-) Reviews are my stimulating Red Bull nectar :-D_**


	18. Farewell, Washington

**Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 05:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Derek asked.

Everyone looked at the two men who were forced to kneel by Catherine while she was holding their hands behind their backs. Jody and Jason had gotten out of the pool. They had decided it was best to keep a certain distance and sat down in two chairs twenty feet away.

Since Miller and Dawson didn't answer Derek's question, Catherine applied a bit of pressure to their wrists.

"Alright, alright, we were sent here to watch the Grays," Miller finally replied. "No need to get violent."

"And what are you doing _here_?" Derek asked. "I mean at this house, now?"

"I could ask you the very same question, Reese!" Dawson answered defiantly. "This doesn't look like the mission you've been given by Connor. Are you on a holiday with your girlfriend or what? And why the hell do you have a fucking metal as your guard dog?"

"I'm nobody's guard dog," Catherine said angrily. "And if I were in your place, I'd watch my tongue and be careful what you say because…"

"It's alright, Catherine," Sarah intervened and turned to Jesse. "Would you be so kind to show Xander the guest suite? The one that has its windows to the other side of the house."

"Ah yes, I know which one you mean," Jesse replied and grabbed Xander's arm.

"What?" Xander Akagi asked. "No, I want to stay, I want to know what's going on here."

"I'm afraid that's confidential," Sarah said. "Don't worry, we'll explain as much as you need to know later but this here is not meant for your ears. Oh, and Jesse, would you be so kind and check on baby Sydney while you're inside?"

"Sure."

Under protest, Xander was guided into the house by Jesse.

"Isn't that the suite with the bars in front of the windows?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Sarah said smiling. "We don't want Xander to get any silly ideas, like running away for instance. Now, Derek, why don't you explain to me who these two gentlemen actually are?"

Before Derek could answer, Miller spoke up.

"I'm Major Dirk Miller," he said, "I…"

"SHUT UP!" Sarah said loudly. "I wasn't talking to you. Catherine, make sure they don't interrupt us again."

"With pleasure, Sarah," Catherine replied and formed two metal tentacles that gagged the two.

"Okay, Derek," Sarah said. "Talk to me."

"Major Dirk Miller and Captain Michael Dawson, both members of General Connor's staff, at least in _my_ future. It's a bit strange, though. Normally John didn't send staff officers on a mission. Not enough experience in the field, you know."

Sarah looked at Major Miller.

"Okay, you have five minutes to explain what you're doing here."

Catherine lifted her tentacle from his mouth.

"Who the fuck _are_ you anyway, lady? I'm not answering to _you_."

"Uh oh…" Derek muttered in a low voice. "He called her _'lady'_ …"

Sarah stood up and slowly walked over to the kneeling men, nodding her head while pursing her lips.

"Alright, fair enough," she said and shoved her sunglasses up her head. "My name is Sarah Connor. I take it you're familiar with that name?"

Recognition dawned on both men's faces.

"Yes, ma'am," Miller said. "I didn't recognize you with the sunglasses on. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Good. Apology accepted," she said with a smile, then punched Miller hard in the face. "But never ever call me a lady."

Blood was running from his nose and he couldn't swipe it away because Catherine was still holding him. He had no choice but to snuffle it. Sarah returned to her bench and sat down.

"Four minutes!" she said coolly.

"Alright, alright," Miller said, giving in. "Dawson and I were sent back a day after Reese and his men went through. Our intelligence reported that Skynet had sent back five of his most loyal Grays to 2007. Our mission was to locate them, contact Reese and his men and then monitor the Gray's activities. Connor chose us because we were one of the last ones he trusted in his vicinity."

"Has there been a Charles Fisher among the five Grays?" Derek asked.

"Who's Charles Fisher?" Miller asked confused.

"Never mind," Derek said, "just wanted to make sure we're from the same future. So why didn't you contact us?"

"Because you were gone, Reese! You had disappeared. When we arrived at the safe house, it was full of police. I saw how they carried away the bodies of Timms, Sumner and Sayles and figured that you must either be dead as well or relocated to an unknown place. We decided to go into hiding and follow our mission."

"That was a year ago," Derek replied. "Why are you here now after such a long time?"

"We observed Xander Akagi," Miller said. "His father is working for the Grays. We didn't know he'd lead us to you."

Sarah, Catherine and Derek exchanged looks.

"Would anyone please tell me now what the fuck is going on here!?" Miller asked in an unnerved tone. "Why the hell is Commander Flores here? And why the fuck are you working together with metal?"

Sarah thought for a moment, then looked at Catherine.

"I think it's safe to release them," she said. "I'm sure they know that any attempt to run would be a mistake."

Catherine let them go and returned to her chair. Miller and Dawson rubbed their hands and stood up, looking warily at Catherine. Jesse returned from inside the house and took place on her lounger again.

"Did you lock Xander in?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Jesse replied. "But he wasn't exactly delighted about it."

"We'll deal with him later. But before we go on," Sarah said and looked at Michael Dawson. "Are you by any chance related to a Riley Dawson?"

Sarah exchanged a quick look with Jesse who had suddenly turned a bit pale and seemed tense.

"What?" Dawson asked. "No, not that I know. Why?"

"Never mind," Sarah said and Jesse relaxed again. "I guess we had a bad start. We should..."

"MOMMY, MOMMY!"

Little Savannah Weaver came running around the corner and onto the terrace, followed by David and Lisa.

"Mommy, look what I've found."

She ran towards her mother, completely ignoring Miller and Dawson.

"What's that, pumpkin?" Catherine asked in a suddenly complete motherly tone and knelt, so her face was on level with Savannah's. "What have you found?"

"I found _gold_!" Savannah held out her hand and showed what looked like an old coin. "Can I keep it? Finders keepers, right?"

"That's a Gold Dollar from 1854," Catherine said. "Where'd you find it?"

"Under the bushes, near the cliff, when I was hiding. Can I keep it?"

"You have to ask Sarah," Catherine said. "We're just guests here."

Savannah looked at Sarah.

"Can I keep it, Sarah? Pleeeaase…?"

Sarah smiled at the girl.

"You can keep it. But your mom, Isaak and I are in a business meeting with these two gentlemen here. Be a dear and keep playing with David and Lisa."

Savannah grinned happily, looked at her mom who nodded with a smile and then ran away again with Lisa and David in tow.

"Maybe there's more gold," David said excitedly before they turned around the corner. "Maybe it's a pirate's treasure. Let's keep looking."

"I guess I'm better having an eye on them," Isaak said and got up, "Gonna make sure they don't get too excited and fall off the cliff or something."

"Thank you," Catherine said with a smile and the two kissed quickly as he passed by.

Miller's and Dawson's eyes grew wide.

"What the...?" Dawson asked.

"Whoa… Did they just…?" said Miller. "What the fuck is going on here?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Why don't you grab a chair?" Derek said. "This is going to take a while. A lot has happened in the past year."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 06:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Westlake Village**

The six youngsters sat at a table in the outdoor area of a trattoria. They'd spent the whole day in various malls and ended up at the Promenade at Westlake. Anne had recommended the place and guided them here, having lived close by for some time and therefore knowing the place. They had just finished eating a nice Italian dinner and were having ice cream for dessert while enjoying the warm evening.

The restaurant was in a small court with a garden, palm trees and a small stream that ran through it. A parasol was protecting them from the direct heat of the sun. It was a pretty place for a rest. The burbling of the water had a tranquilizing effect, making it easy to forget that a mere thirty feet away was the huge parking lot of the shopping center. Like often in the Los Angeles area, the beautiful spots were surrounded by endless areas of barren concrete and tarmac.

"A penny for your thoughts," Morris said to Lauren who was leaning back with closed eyes.

"Hm?" she replied and looked at him. "Oh, I was just thinking when I had been in shopping malls with friends like this for the last time."

"And?"

"More than half a year ago, before I met Sarah and Cameron."

"I've never been to a mall with friends," Danny said. "I've always been a loner. Especially since my little sister left."

"You have a sister?" Anne asked.

"Yes, her name's Blythe. Mom sent her to a private school on the East Coast after dad was killed. She was busy enough dealing with me. Mom wasn't allowed to contact her while she was trapped in the house. We haven't told her anything yet. Mom wants to tell her face to face. Boy, will she be in for a shock next time she comes for a visit."

Everyone chuckled.

"Today was my first time like this at a mall," Sydney said. "I mean, hanging around with friends and stuff. I was six when Judgement Day came."

"I've been to a lot of malls but always only with Jason and almost only to the electronic shops," Kevin said. "Never with friends and definitely not with a girl."

"Much like John then," Sydney smiled and took Kevin's hand. "He told us once that his only friend as a kid had been Tim Robinson and that they hung around with each other all the time, doing illegal stuff like looting ATM machines and gambling the cash away in arcade games."

"I've only been to the mall together with my family so far," Morris admitted.

"I've been to the mall very often," Anne said. "But never like this. When I was a teenager, malls hadn't been invented yet."

"Will you please stop emphasizing how old you are at any given opportunity?" Danny said but had to grin. "Or do you want me to treat you like my grandma?"

Anne chuckled.

"Nah, I prefer it the way it is. Sorry for that. Still having trouble to accept I'm a teenager now."

"Look at us," Sydney said smiling. "Six friends, three couples. Who can say our lives haven't taken a turn for the better?"

"Cheers to that," Lauren replied and lifted her soda glass. "To us. And of course, to John, Alison and Cameron."

They all clanked their glasses and sipped on their drinks.

"It's still weird, though," Lauren said and looked at Sydney. "You're my baby sister, I'm supposed to be sixteen years older than you."

"Believe me, Lauren," Sydney replied. "I'd rather be your baby sister than having to remember all those years after Judgement Day. Besides, it's even weirder to see you and Morris like this. After all, you are my parents. I mean you were. Or will be."

"Oh God," Morris said. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

Everyone laughed.

"We're still going to be baby Sydney's mom and dad, don't forget that," Lauren said with a smirk.

"Right, is there a way out of this for me?" Morris asked.

Again, everyone laughed.

"I think the weirdness of our relations kinda glues us together," Lauren said. "I mean seriously, which outsider would ever be willing to cope with all that gallimaufry?"

"Um…" Kevin said and raised his hand, followed by Danny.

Again, laughter.

"Maybe the best idea is to simply accept it as it is and get on with life," Sydney said. "Savannah and Allie are doing it right. They attached themselves to John, Cameron and Alison and have now formed their own little family within the family."

"So, did I get that right that Savannah and Allie have actually been John's and Cameron's stepdaughters in the future?" Kevin asked.

"After Sarah's death, yes," Sydney said. "In our timeline, Sarah died of leukemia in 2012."

"But that's not gonna happen anymore, right?" Danny asked.

"No," Lauren confirmed. "Thanks to Alison's nanobots."

"I've talked to James about that," Danny said thoughtfully. "He considers all that nanobot stuff unnatural. Especially the prolongation of life thing."

Anne took his hand.

"I hope you are aware, though," she said, "that you'll be an old man when I'll still be looking like in my twenties when you don't let Alison give you a dose?"

"I am aware of that and I know that in the alternate future, I refused to take them. But knowing all about it now, I'm somewhat undecided."

"Your future self must have been strongly influenced by James," Kevin said.

"Probably," Anne agreed. "But that doesn't mean you have to refuse it this time. After all, _they_ discovered it ten years from now, but _we_ know _now_ already."

Danny sighed but didn't reply.

"James is a very religious man," Lauren said. "I'm surprised he's keeping up so well with everything that's going on."

"Religion wasn't very widespread anymore after Judgement Day," Sydney remarked. "It kinda becomes obsolete when the world was destroyed, and people were struggling just to see the next day."

For a moment, nobody said a word.

"The only bad thing about this day is that Jason and Jody aren't with us," Kevin finally said.

"It's still too risky for her," Lauren argued. "Jody has to hide for some time until she's off the news. Then she can change her name, maybe dye her hair, get a new ID like the rest of us. John Henry can delete her out of the systems. But until then, she's got to stay put."

"Talking about John Henry," Sydney said and looked at Morris. "How are things in the Zeira Corp labs these days?"

"Busy," Morris said. "I'm only doing night shifts until school starts again but John Henry, Mr. Murch and I are currently very busy looking for any more Terminators that haven't been in the Simdyne building when it was destroyed."

"How exactly are you doing that?" Kevin asked.

"It's like a puzzle," Morris replied. "John Henry is collecting data from the internet, the police and lots of other sources to find behavioral patterns that fit to a cyborg. He gives us the results, we send out men from Zeira Corp's security team to check it out. It's important to approach them carefully, so they won't consider it a threat. So far, we found two possible cyborgs, but both have disappeared."

"Yeah, probably kidnapped by that guy who's about to steal Cameron from us in a week," Sydney said. "I guess that won't be happening anymore now. I'm quite sure John already has a plan."

"When will he be back?" Morris asked.

"Sarah said they've got one last job to do in Washington tomorrow and then they'll drive back nonstop, pausing only to refuel the RV. They probably will be back by Sunday afternoon."

"What about the other Anne?" Lauren asked.

"What about her?" Sydney asked back.

"Did they say what's going to happen with her?"

"No. I guess John is busy with deciding what to do about Future Cameron. But I guess it's up to her anyway." Sydney looked at teenage Anne. "What would _you_ do in her place?"

"Me? Avoiding the awkwardness of meeting myself," she replied. "I doubt I could bear having a second Anne around, probably even more annoying than I am. If I was in her shoes, I'd rather keep my distance. I suppose it would also be awkward for Danny."

"You can say that again," Danny agreed.

"I know that John Henry has already made the necessary preparations, so she can fetch her new ID in Washington tomorrow," Morris said. "Her name will be Dr. Anne Rogers."

"I hope he doesn't give her all my doctoral degrees," Anne said.

"This time travel stuff is so confusing," Kevin remarked.

"We're a four-dimensional patchwork family," Sydney stated. "That's gotta be confusing."

"Four-dimensional?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, the fourth dimension, you know. Time is the fourth dimension and our timelines are all tangled up."

"That's as good a description as any," Anne said and raised her glass. "Let us toast to that."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 17th, 2008 – 07:13 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"My God," Miller said, "so you're saying that Skynet is really defeated?"

"I can't believe it," Dawson added.

"Believe it," Sarah said. "We can never be too sure but since there hasn't been any time travel activity lately…"

"At least none that was induced by an A.I. from the future," Catherine corrected her.

"Right," Sarah acknowledged.

Miller and Dawson had a puzzled look on their faces and Sarah noticed it.

"We have intelligence from the future that Judgement Day can be prevented indefinitely," she explained. "Long story. Don't ask."

"The future is already changing again, though," Jesse said. "We should remain vigilant, no matter what."

"You're right," Derek said. "But for now at least, we're safe."

Everyone was looking at Sarah, expecting a remark like _"Nobody's ever safe"_ but it didn't come.

"And now you decided to enjoy the life here in Malibu and work together with metal or what?" Dawson asked unbelieving. "I mean without having reprogrammed them?"

"Shut up, Dawson!" Derek replied. "You don't even know half of it all."

"We joined forces and formed an alliance," Catherine confirmed, "a resistance that consists of humans and machines."

Dawson chuffed disparagingly.

"That... is going to take some time getting used to," Miller commented more diplomatically. I mean, yes, we all know of course that Connor had a thing for that female cyborg that looked like Alison Young. Personally, I think she was creepy but... it seemed to work for him, I must admit that. He was less irritable when she was around. But treating machines as equals? Friends even? Lovers, for crying out loud? I don't know if I can stomach that."

"I could," Jesse said. "and so can you. I came here to destroy John's relationship with Cameron. I failed. And in doing so, I betrayed the very principles I intended to defend. I learned the hard way how wrong I had been. That _'creepy female cyborg'_ gave me a lesson in humility and in humanity. She's probably more human than all of us."

Miller and Dawson exchanged astonished looks.

"Have you lost your mind, Flores?" Miller asked. "What's been happening here? Have you all been brainwashed?"

"All that here could be considered treason," Dawson added. "People wouldn't understand it, especially in the lower ranks and those who have to live in the tunnels."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Jesse said, visibly agitated, ready to jump and punch Dawson in the face.

But Derek held her arm and considered Dawson with a look that showed he had to contain himself as well.

"Treason, huh?" Derek said, sounding quite pissed now. But then he chuckled. "You just don't get it, do you? Judgement Day has been prevented, Dawson! Skynet has been defeated - not because of us but because we worked together with machines! I admit it took a while, but I learned to trust them! Not all of them are the enemy. I would lay my life in Catherine's hands! The lower ranks, the ones in the tunnels, you say? Guess what, whey won't exist thanks to her! Don't you realize you're clinging to the rules and rituals of a future that's not going to happen anymore? The future we grew up in, it's gone, it won't exist. You, me and Jesse aren't officers here! I'm simply Derek Reese and you're just Mr. Miller and Mr. Dawson! Get that inside your thick heads, goddammit!"

Miller and Dawson sat in stunned silence for a moment. Catherine was impressed by Derek's little speech and put her arm on his shoulder to show her support.

"Besides," Jesse said, "in the future we came from, humans had also started to fight among each other. It seems one common enemy wasn't enough to overcome our animal instincts."

"What do you mean?" Miller asked.

"There was a mutiny against John Connor," Derek said, "you surely must have noticed that there was something cooking."

"Yeah… well, the mood was bad," Miller admitted. "Especially after the fiasco with the _Jimmy Carter_ and after word got around what happened on board. The sub was our only connection to the agricultural colonies in Australia. People were upset and blamed Connor and his cyborg for it. There were rumors that he was to sell us out to the machines. But nothing happened as long as we were there."

"I was aboard the Jimmy Carter when it sank," Jesse said. "And yes, like so many, I was furious at John Connor. That liquid metal the crew told everyone about? That was Catherine."

"What?" Dawson asked in surprise. "But why are you...?"

"Because unlike humans, Mr. Dawson," Catherine said, "I'm able and willing to learn from my mistakes. As a machine, I have no problem to admit when I was wrong. I made a mistake on board the Jimmy Carter and it took Sarah and her son to make me realize how much I misjudged humans. Artificial intelligence exists, Dawson, if you like it or not. It can't be un-invented. The only chance for this civilization to survive, is all of us working together, integrating A.I. peacefully and sensibly into the lives of all its inhabitants. The answer is not to fight it, the answer is to implement it in the right way. The world is going to learn that."

Dawson couldn't believe he was being lectured by a machine. Somehow everything he knew and experienced taught him not to believe what she had said. Surely it was a trick, surely the machines must have somehow gotten the control over Sarah Connor, Derek Reese and the others. It couldn't be that he and Miller were all wrong, could it?

For a long while, everyone just looked at each other without talking. It was clear that Dawson and Miller weren't convinced. _It will take a while until they see the light_ , Sarah thought. After all, it had taken her years and months as well. John had been the only one to trust in machines and slowly all of them had come around to see it from his point of view. Dawson and Miller weren't there yet but in time they would come to the same conclusions. For now, it was only important they could work together without jumping at each other's throats all the time.

"What is it with you living in this luxury anyway?" Dawson asked to break the silence.

"Don't let appearances deceive you," Sarah said, "we're always vigilant."

"Yeah, I can tell," Dawson said, rubbed his wrists again and looked at Catherine. "Didn't see _her_ coming."

Catherine smirked at him. Miller just shook his head in disbelief. Of the two he clearly was the one who'd be more willing to accept the new truth.

"It just seems so many things happened while we were in hiding," he said. "I was expecting Judgement Day to happen any day and now… It feels so surreal. I guess that's how Hiroo Onoda must have felt."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Hiroo Onoda," Catherine explained. "A Japanese soldier of the Second World War. He escaped into the jungle when American troops invaded the island he was stationed on. And he remained there until 1974, believing that the news about the Japanese surrender were just propaganda. Even letters from his family that were thrown off over the island, couldn't convince him. He considered it a trick. It needed his former commanding officer, who'd become a book seller in the meantime, to finally make him surrender. I definitely hope it won't need that long to convince you two that I'm not your enemy."

"Besides," Derek corrected. "Your mission here is still valid. The Grays still represent a real threat, as we recently learned. And we still have to deal with Kaliba."

"You know about Kaliba?" Dawson asked surprised and apparently glad to be able to change the topic.

"Of course, we know about Kaliba," Sarah asked. "What do _you_ know about them?"

"Not much," Miller replied. "They're a multinational corporation, involved in many shady activities, in bed with some of the government and the military. Also, partially working together with the Grays, they helped finance their activities in the past. Currently Kaliba is paralyzed from shock of losing their CEO in a plane crash. It seems to be difficult to replace him. We first believed _Morning Star_ could be one of their letterbox companies."

"Isn't it?" Jesse asked.

"No," Dawson replied. " _Morning Star_ is run by the Grays only. They set it up to finance some secret project of theirs we don't know about yet. Their profits come from future knowledge and they keep the money for themselves."

Catherine, Sarah, Derek and Jesse looked at each other.

"For your information," Catherine said. "Kaliba provided a nuke that was planted underneath the Simdyne building. We prevented it from going off. One of us, a cyborg, sacrificed herself in the process. And just for your info: Ahmed bin Tamin Abdullah Al Hani's plane crashed because I was on board and made sure it did."

"What? You? But everyone believes..." Miller started saying.

He didn't get to finish his question because suddenly loud laughter sounded from inside the house. The six youngsters had returned from their excursion. They entered the terrace, chatting and laughing, laden with shopping bags. However, their talking stopped immediately and all six stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two newcomers.

"Who are _they_?" Danny said to everyone around.

"Resistance fighters from the future," Catherine replied. "Seems like there are more of them around than we knew."

Sydney looked at them with a curious face.

"Major Miller? Captain Dawson?" she asked unbelieving, and everyone was suddenly looking at her.

"Um... have we met, Miss?" Dawson asked and looked at Miller for support.

Miller, however, was completely transfixed on Lauren.

"Doctor Fields?" he asked flabbergasted after a moment.

Lauren just stared back at him, surprised of being called that way.

"I… uh… suppose this is going to get a bit complicated now," Jesse said.

"Yes," Derek agreed. "Quite complicated."

Sarah decided to intervene before the confusion got out of hands. She looked at Miller and Dawson

"Why don't _you_ tell us all _you_ learned since you got here? Then we'll fill you in about the family relations. Quid pro quo."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 06:35 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

John slowly opened his eyes, finding his face in touch with something soft and warm. With a satisfied smile he realized that his head rested on Alison's breasts. He had no idea how he'd gotten into this position, but he suspected that it wasn't entirely by chance.

He also felt that Cameron's warm body was spooned against his back, with one of her legs pushed between his own and her arms wrapped around his torso.

Then he noticed that his right hand was stuck between Alison's legs. He tried to pull it out but somehow his middle finger and his ring finger had gotten inside her pussy and she clenched down on them, so he couldn't pull them out. How the hell had he gotten them in there in his sleep? Or hadn't he?

After some fruitless attempts to get his hand free, he suddenly realized that Alison was chuckling.

"You're awake," he stated, and she smiled with closed eyes.

John chuckled as well.

"You naughty girl. Give me my hand back."

"Mmm, you have to earn it back," she said seductively.

"O-kay," John said. "What's the price for getting my hand back?"

"You'll have to find out yourself."

"Okay, how about this?" John said and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

She returned the kiss, playing with his tongue.

"Hmmm… not bad for a start," she said.

John moved back down to her breasts and kissed and licked them while rubbing his thumb against her clit.

"And this?" he asked.

"Oooh… better," she replied, and John felt her vagina moisten.

"You know that I just need to get you wet enough and I will be able to pull it out."

"That's the intention," she said and smiled mischievously.

Cameron stirred, and her first movement was to gently grab John's cock with her right hand, softly stroking it.

"Hey, all that could be considered a sexual assault," John said jokingly.

"Says the man who currently has two fingers in my pussy," Alison replied with a big grin.

"Hey, that wasn't me, you put them in there."

"Are you sure? Can you prove that?"

"Umm…"

"See, sis? He likes to play with his sex toys even in his sleep and then refuses to admit it."

"You're not my sex toys," John said chuckling.

"Oh, but we are," Cameron said, feeling his dick twitch. "You just refuse to accept it."

"You're just saying that to get me hard."

"And it works."

"Alright, then why aren't you a good little sex toy and wrap your mouth around my cock?"

"Mmm, I thought you'd never ask," Cameron said with a big grin and moved down towards his crotch, taking is fully erect dick in her mouth.

"Aww, what about me?" Alison said.

"My hand is still stuck in your pussy!"

"So? You still have my tits to play with."

"You are two insatiable sex toys; do you know that?"

"Everything for our _Master,_ " the two said in unison and giggled.

* * *

"What time is it?" John asked almost an hour later - a satisfying hour full of tender love.

"07:27 a.m.," Cameron replied. "Breakfast is at 8 o'clock, so we hardly have time to take a shower."

"First let's talk, Alison," John said.

"About what?" she asked innocuously.

John held his left hand up.

"About your bodily juices and their sudden healing powers. Since when can you do that?"

"Since I changed the recipe," she replied innocently.

John closed his eyes, seemingly a little annoyed.

"Promise not to be mad at me, John?" she asked, apparently still a little unsettled from yesterday's lecture.

"I'm never going to be mad at you as long as you're honest and don't hold back important information."

"I found out only yesterday," she said. "I was applying saliva with my chemical messengers to the two agents in the van because I wanted to try it out without using the aerosol."

"Okay, and?"

"And suddenly I could access a new section in this body's memory banks. I found that I can change the chemical composition of my bodily juices."

"Wait a minute, your body has a memory bank? I mean outside of your chip?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "It's like an external hard drive and it contains most of the information about this body and its abilities. The problem is that I can only access it when I do the corresponding action, in this case changing the composition of my saliva. Suddenly a whole new archive popped up in my HUD."

"How big is that ' _external drive'_?"

"Roughly two million exabytes," she said, and John raised a brow, apparently impressed.

"That's a lot."

"Yes, there is still lots of space left."

"No shit. Anyway," he continued, "so, you can change the chemical composition of your saliva, your tears, your sweat…"

"… and my vaginal juices…"

"… and your vaginal juices to mend skin and flesh?"

"Yes."

"Human flesh and cyborg flesh?"

"Yes."

"Without using the nanobots?"

"Yes. Nanobots wouldn't work on Cameron, remember? No bloodstream."

"Right."

"I can create any chemical substance in my body."

"Any…?"

"Yes. Well, any substance that's not solid or gaseous."

"Which means you can also create chemicals that do the opposite of healing?"

"Yes."

"Poison."

"Yes. I have an extensive archive. And I only need a sample of a substance I can analyze and then I can recreate it. Remember what this body was designed for, John."

"Killing humans in a variety of extremely elaborate and nasty ways."

"Yes."

"In other words, you can kill by kissing or making love to someone."

"I could, yes."

"Oh boy, I'm not looking forward to our family reunion on Sunday, when we have to fill everyone in."

"It could become useful."

"Oh yes… In case you ever go on an undercover mission in James Bond manner where you have to seduce and kill the bad guy."

"Be serious, John. But yes, I could do that. And it would even work with a delay, if I wanted to."

"A delayed poisoning?"

"Yes, I can create a poison that gives somebody a heart attack after a day, a week or even a month."

"The perfect sex assassin."

"In a manner of speaking… not that I would ever want to have sex with anyone else but you."

"Killing by fucking."

"There are worse ways to die."

"The Terminator that doesn't shoot you. She kills by licking your face or covering you in her juices."

Suddenly Cameron, who'd listened to all of it stoically, couldn't take it anymore and broke out into a laughing fit. John and Alison looked at her, then couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Oh God," John moaned and dried the tears he got from laughing so hard. "What kind of reality am I living in?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You three having a good time?" Dennis asked through the locked door.

"How'd you guess?" John called back.

"Just a hunch."

"Is there anything you wanted?" Cameron asked.

"Just asking if you want your eggs hard-boiled or soft."

"Soft please," John replied.

"I prefer HARD!" Cameron added, and the next laughing fit started.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Dennis said mockingly, "have you had a clown for dinner?"

"Yeah, and it tasted FUNNY," Alison replied and they laughed again.

"Stop it, you're killing me!" John chuckled and dried his tears yet again.

They heard how Dennis walked downstairs again, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Let's get under the shower," John said.

 **-0-**

"So… probably the last breakfast in Washington," John said, while sitting at the kitchen table over a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Yeah, at least until your next visit," Dennis nodded with a grin. "You three changed our lives – and our world – completely since Monday."

"I hope you won't hold that against us," Alison said with a shy smile.

"Oh, definitely not," Stephanie said. "I only hope you wouldn't live on the other side of the country. Makes visiting you more difficult."

"Stephanie…!" Dennis said, and she held her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God… I just invited myself, didn't I? I'm sorry, I…"

"No problem," John said. "You're always welcome to visit us. Then you will also meet the rest of the family. I'm sure Catherine will gladly send one of her business jets to fetch you. Just say the word."

"Oh my God," Stephanie said again. "We'd be travelling like celebrities and billionaires."

"Won't happen too soon, though," Dennis said. "Will take a while until I can get my first vacation with the new job."

"What? Aren't you having long weekends in Washington?" John asked, and everyone laughed.

"Seriously, though," Cameron said. "John's right. Even a normal weekend would be enough. Flying in on Friday evening and leaving on Sunday night still leaves two days of fun."

"We'll think about it," Dennis replied with a smile.

"What about you?" Stephanie asked and looked at Anne.

She'd been poking in her scrambled eggs without saying a word after the _good morning_. Hearing her name, she suddenly looked up.

"Huh?"

"Will you go back to California as well?" Stephanie asked.

"What? Oh… I thought about it but there's nothing that draws me to Los Angeles."

"Well, _we_ are all there," Alison said. "Don't you want to be with the people you care for?"

"Oh, I do but I'd feel like an alien element." She looked down at her plate again. "I thought about it and I think it's not a good idea to meet Danny again. Wouldn't be good for my younger self as well. I better keep my distance."

"Well, you don't have to stay with us all the time," John said, "You're of legal age, you could get your own apartment. Speaking of which, John Henry sent me a text message that you can fetch your ID today, here in Washington. Your name is now Dr. Anne Rogers and you were born in Kentucky."

Anne sighed.

"Thank you, I'll do it after breakfast," she said in a rather indifferent tone.

"What's on your mind, Anne?" Alison asked empathically, sensing that something was off.

"I don't know," she said. "I suddenly feel… melancholic. My decision to come here was spontaneous. I didn't tell anyone, didn't ask for permission, I just went. Looking back, it might have not been necessary. You probably could have handled everything without me as well. And now I'm stuck here, without ever having the chance to see _my own_ people again. No offense."

"None taken," John said. "But you did the right thing, believe me. Without you Senator Walden would be dead. And maybe so would I. We're in your debt."

"Thank you but what am I going to do here?" Anne asked a little upset. "The future I know is not going to happen as I remember it, my knowledge of it isn't worth much."

"Well, you could help making it a reality again," Dennis suggested. "I like what you said about it. It sounded good, like something we should all try to accomplish."

"You can find a job," Stephanie said, "your chances are great. With _your_ qualifications…"

"… and three doctoral degrees…" John added.

"Seven," Anne corrected.

"What?" John asked.

"I have seven doctoral degrees. Not that they mean much here."

" _Seven_ doctoral degrees?" Stephanie asked astonished.

"Hey, I'm 126 years old, remember? What do you think I did all the time? Sunbathing?"

"Well, it doesn't matter if they mean anything here or not," Dennis said. "You'll easily get a job with your knowledge and education. And until you can stand on your own feet, you can stay here. Stephanie will be going back to work soon, and we won't have to hire a stranger to take care of Diana during the day."

"Dennis!" Stephanie said harshly, "I think the last thing Anne has on mind, is becoming a nanny for Diana."

"I'd like that," Anne said and everyone looked at her in surprise. "At least for the transition period. I could use a time-out to find myself and my purpose in life again. Re-inventing Anne, so to speak."

"Whatever you choose to do," John said, "you have our support. Financially as well as otherwise."

Cameron and Alison nodded.

"I think…," Anne said slowly and looked at Dennis and Stephanie, "I'll accept your offer."

"Great, that's settled then," Dennis said cheerfully.

"So, what will you do on your last day in Washington?" Stephanie asked John.

"We'll deal with the rest of the Shadow Council's leading members. Cam, Alison and I will do that together. Blake Gibbons has called for an emergency meeting. It's an exceptional procedure but knowing about the impending doom with Senator Walden's committee, I believe they will come. They'll be expecting a meeting to coordinate their defensive strategy. We'll wait until Gibbons gives us a signal. Then Alison can, well… do her magic."

It was easy to see that John didn't feel comfortable with using Alison in that way again.

"It'll be necessary," Anne said in support and Dennis and Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Just think about what they have done in the past decades, John. Think of how many lives they ruined, how severely they betrayed their country, how shamelessly they abused their positions to gain power and money. They felt invincible and now they're going to learn the hard way how it feels to be a victim."

John nodded.

"By the way, talking about magic…" he said and looked at Alison.

She understood and nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. But she told them what she had learned about her ability to create chemical substances. There was a moment of silence when she had ended.

"I guess it's like with many great things," Stephanie finally said. "It can be used for good and for bad. I trust in Alison that she's going to use it for good."

"So do I," John said and took Alison's hand.

"I agree," Anne said. "It's interesting, though. In my future that ability wasn't known to me. You must have kept it secret."

"Probably," Alison said. "I still rather you wouldn't know. But since yesterday I feel I shouldn't keep such things secret anymore. I probably would have decided differently without yesterday."

"Fascinating," Anne said. "In the future, you always made the impression of being a little insecure of yourself. Maybe keeping all that to yourself was the reason. I think it's good when you tell those you can trust. But never make it public. Because it would be a big mistake if the whole world gets to know."

Alison nodded.

"I know," she said.

"What exactly did the public know about her abilities anyway?" John asked. "I mean, how much of it was safe to reveal?"

Anne sighed.

"Well, the public learned about her nanobots," Anne replied, "and Alison helped scientists to develop them for medical purposes, so people wouldn't come to her in search for help all the time. Indirectly Alison helped to defeat many illnesses, that's why she was always held in high regard."

John nodded.

"And what about cyborgs in general?" he asked.

"I can only talk about _my_ future of course," Anne remarked.

"We know," Cameron said. "But it would be good to have a reference."

"Well, humanity knew of course what could be deducted from the footage in Needles. It was common knowledge that cyborgs are very hard to destroy and that they have great physical strength. It was also recognized that they're individual beings with feelings and emotions. But accepting them into society of course didn't go without controversies."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect it to," John said.

"The liberal-minded often idolized cyborgs too much, the conservative ones always remained skeptical and of course there was a small number of religious zealots who considered them a spawn of the devil. In the end, though, their existence was accepted as a fact that couldn't be changed anymore and people got used to it."

"What about the knowledge about time travelling?" John asked.

"Well, it had been subject of a long public debate," Anne replied. "In the end, there was a U.N. resolution to ban time travel technology from being developed. It was put on the same level with developing nuclear weapons. All cyborgs were strictly forbidden to share their knowledge about it and sworn in to never pass it on to humans."

John nodded.

"A wise decision," Alison said. "Let's hope we'll experience something similar."

"Anything else we should know?" John asked.

Anne thought for a moment.

"With the help of the old T-800 endoskeleton, Professor McMillan developed the hyperalloys. They were used for both civilian and military purposes. Please don't ask me to go into detail, John. I wouldn't feel comfortable with telling you too much and I don't want to influence your future decisions."

"That's alright," John said. "We understand. But you're welcome to warn us if we're about to massively screw up."

"Of course," Anne said smiling. "I'll have an eye on everything you do."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 09:21 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"So, they are from Future John's future?" John asked. "I mean the same future Cameron and Derek came from?"

"Yes, looks that way," Sarah said nodding. "Derek asked them a lot of questions and everything adds up. Miller and Dawson also recognized Lauren as the resistance's chief physician when the six returned from their day out, even though it was kinda hard to explain why Sydney was suddenly older than her sister. They seem to take it all rather well, with the different alternative futures and all, considering they came from one where all machines are _'the enemy'_ , full stop. And we haven't even told them about Allie, Savannah, Alison and Future Cameron yet."

John and the girls sat alone in the guest room and talked to Sarah over the laptop. Stephanie had left to visit her sister and taken Diana with her. Anne had gone into town to fetch her papers. Sarah brought them up to date about the two resistance fighters from Derek's future who had suddenly shown up at the Malibu residence. Both Cameron and Alison were pleased to hear that Xander Akagi was okay but also shocked to learn that his father had somehow gotten involved with the Grays. When Sarah got to the part where they had to explain how everyone related to one another, John and the girls had to laugh.

"How late were you up explaining the whole story to them?" John asked with a smirk.

"Late," she replied. "And they're still asleep. But to be fair, they also delivered valuable intelligence about the Grays. Looks like they've relocated to Portland. We'll fill you in when you're back."

"Do we know if Alex Akagi's been forced to work for them or if he did it voluntarily?" Alison asked.

"No," Sarah replied. "He disappeared two days ago and Xander got a text message that he's been kidnapped and that they want _Emma_. That's all we know. However, it's very likely he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into."

"Yeah, right," John said but remained doubtful. "Could also be bogus. Wouldn't be the first time he's been lying to his son about stuff."

"True. But on the other hand, everything he did was for his son," Sarah argued. "It looks like Alex Akagi was up to his neck in it and desperately needed money, so he accepted the offer from _Morning Star_ without looking too closely."

"It's a human reaction," Cameron said nodding. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."

"It seems the five Grays founded _Morning Star_ to finance their personal activities, independent from Adam Jacobson and Simdyne" Sarah continued. "The company exists only on paper, though. All they ever used it for, was making profits with their own investments. They never worked with other people's money. And thanks to their future knowledge, it worked fine for a while."

"So basically, they did what Future John did. What activities did they finance, do you know?"

"We don't know yet. It must have been for another project. Buying Dakara doesn't fit into their normal pattern. The only explanation for it is they wanted to get their hands on _Emma_. Miller and Dawson learned about it and kept Dakara under surveillance."

"Maybe they became interested in _Emma_ when Catherine snatched Andy Goode's Turk from under their noses," Alison speculated. "Maybe _Emma_ would have become Skynet."

"No. Miller and Dawson are adamant that their activities weren't for creating Skynet," Sarah replied.

"And as far as we know," Cameron added, "the pre-Skynet A.I. we destroyed was solely based on Miles Dyson's work and the computer buffs at Area 51, including Danny. Adam Jacobson and the Air Force didn't need _Emma_. The Grays must have wanted her for another reason."

"Xander says they have access to _Emma_ for several months already but haven't been able to use her. As you know, Xander is a bit, well... special and didn't allow strangers to access her. The Grays repeatedly tried to hack themselves into _Emma_ for months but without success, thanks to the aggressive protection Xander implemented. _Emma_ attacks any computer that tries to gain access without the proper access codes. Now they probably kidnapped Alex to force Xander to tell them those codes."

"Hmm…" John said thoughtfully. "Cameron's right. The Grays probably want to use _Emma_ for something else… I need to talk to Xander as soon as we're back. I wanna have a look at _Emma's_ code. Are you keeping him in custody?"

"In a manner of speaking. He's staying in the southern guest suite and we took away his cellphone. We cannot risk having him running around with what he heard and saw here. I still have no idea why the previous owners put those bars at the windows, but they came in handy yesterday."

John nodded.

"He might be pissed, though."

"He is. But that's not my immediate concern," Sarah replied. "As far as we know, he wasn't being followed by the Grays and we want to keep it that way."

"That's a good precaution," Alison agreed.

"We also learned from Miller and Dawson that the Grays must currently have financial problems. Losing Simdyne hit them hard. Most of their assets were parked in that company and the profits from _Morning Star_ went into their own secret project and buying Dakara. Ever since we blew up Simdyne, the stock market reacts in ways they can't predict anymore, so they lost their main source of income and their reserves are nearly exhausted."

"Changing the future can be a bitch," John remarked with a smirk.

"Yes," Sarah confirmed. "And in addition to that, they stand alone now. Kaliba is being busy with realigning themselves after their CEO's death. The Shadow Council will be out of the game soon and the Air Force has more important things to do after Catherine's attack on Area 51 and Savannah's virus that brought down Nellis."

"Which means the Grays lost their most valuable allies and key supporters," John agreed. "But if Anne is right, they're already planning on building their own TDE. After all, we know that they used Future Cameron to build it. That's probably why they hired Glenn Bardo for catching cyborgs. Maybe that's also why they want _Emma:_ To take over a cyborg CPU."

"Yes, this might be the beginning of their TDE project," Alison said. "And maybe _Emma_ has something to do with the aggressive A.I. that invaded Future Cameron's chip."

"No, I don't think so," Cameron argued. "No matter how sophisticated _Emma_ might be, Alison and I would eat her alive. _Emma_ is no match for us. So that doesn't quite add up. It looks as if some important piece of the puzzle is still missing."

"Yes, there's a lot of information we're still missing," John agreed. "For instance, we don't know exactly _when_ Future Cameron was infected. Was it soon after she got kidnapped or forty years later? Anne couldn't tell us what happened in all that time. A lot can happen in 43 years."

Everyone nodded.

"Anyway," Sarah said. "With John Henry's help, we're going to do some recon on _Morning Star_ until you're back. Once you're here again, we should all gather and form a plan of how to deal with all the new facts, Future Cameron, the Grays and how to help Xander freeing his father."

"I already have something in mind but so far it's still quite half-baked," John stated. "I'm missing vital information to really go into detail. Do me a favor and don't tell Miller and Dawson about Future Cameron and the older Anne before I'm back, okay?"

"Why not? They checked out."

"Gut feeling," John said. "Probably it's nothing but better not bring them in on everything yet. I want to talk to them first to get my own impression."

"Sure, whatever you say. When will you set off there?"

"Some time in the afternoon. It depends on how fast things go at Gibbons' house."

"What about Anne?"

"She's staying in Washington for personal reasons. We talked about it and I can understand why. She'll be our liaison here and can stay with Dennis and Stephanie for the time being."

"It's not the worst idea to have our own intelligence there," Sarah agreed thoughtfully. "Not knowing what's going on is like being blind and deaf. We've come too far for being blind and deaf."

"Yes, I agree," John said. "With Senator Walden, Mike Anderson and Director Bunnell in the boat, we already have three people in the right places. Anne could become the local coordinator and even recruit more. After all, she has over 50 years of experience in the _Cell_."

Sarah nodded.

"Have you heard from Tom Novak?" John asked. "How far is he with the TV interview?"

"I talked to him yesterday. He said that his colleagues are interested but skeptical. He's got confirmation from four of the six journalists he contacted, the other two are still pending."

"Did he mention a time frame? Yesterday was the first time your name fell on the news. Time is of importance here."

"I know, I know. But Tom assures me he's working on it all day. Derek's been helping in finding a location. Thanks to his knowledge about underground tunnels, we think we've found the right place. We can come and go without being seen and don't need to fly or drive in."

"Sounds good. What's the place?"

"An aircraft hangar on the former Marine Corps Air Station El Toro," Sarah replied.

"El Toro?" John asked surprised. "But that's in Orange County. I thought we agreed on somewhere in the desert…"

"We have to consider logistics, John," Sarah replied. "El Toro is ideal because it's often used as a filming location. A TV team can get in there without drawing any attention. And since it's private property these days and not military anymore, the security is lax. Derek assured me that he can bring Alison and Cameron in and out of there without being seen, using the underground tunnels. He's already scouted them and said they weren't accessed in decades. Most of them were built in the 1940's and are probably forgotten by now."

"Derek's right," Cameron said. "El Toro was one of the resistances most secure bases. It contained a subterranean command center. The tunnels and sewers underneath stretch for miles under Orange County, with several hidden entries and exits. If it was safe from Skynet, it will be safe from the authorities here as well."

"Alright, I trust in your judgement, mom," John said. "But we need to get ready now. We need to arrive at Gibbons' place before the other members of the Shadow Council."

"Of course. Take care, John."

"We will. Love you, mom."

"Love you too, John."

"Bye."

"John?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm glad that everyone is okay and that everything turned out well. You three did an excellent job there yesterday."

John smiled, enjoying his mother's praise.

"Thanks, mom. Bye."

He closed the lid of the laptop.

"Will you tell her about what I did when we're back home?" Alison asked in a worried tone.

John looked at her, frowning.

"It means a lot to you what mom thinks of you, right?"

"Of course," Alison replied. "She's been my role model ever since Future John started telling me about her."

John looked at her for a moment.

"I'll leave it to you," he finally said. "I won't say anything. But keep in mind that honesty is what defines our living together."

Alison looked down, then nodded.

* * *

"You can't wear that!" John said categorically.

"But I must," Alison replied. "I need to expose as much skin surface as possible to spread the aerosol quickly. It must affect all of them at the same moment.

"Then put on a coat or something until we get there," he said.

"John, don't be silly. It's 93 degrees outside, I would stand out. Of course, alternatively I could strip naked at Blake's house."

John gave her an evil _don't you dare_ look.

"I also don't see a problem with her dressing like that," Cameron said.

"Purple, knee-length leather boots?" John asked. "Pink boxer shorts and a white crop top that leaves almost nothing to imagination? People will think she's a professional."

"What's wrong with looking professional?" Alison asked puzzled.

"I… uh…" he squirmed.

"Don't you like the way I look?"

"Of course, I do, and you know that. But that's not the point, Alison. The problem is that everyone else will, um... like it, too."

"Jealous?" She asked with a smirk.

John groaned.

"Oh, Christ… Fine! Go like this! But don't be surprised when men hit on you."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 11:05 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

The three arrived at Blake Gibbons' house and walked up to the porch.

Shortly before that, John had notified Alexander Lintner's Interpol guys of their impending operation, just so they wouldn't be wondering what the gathering was all about. The street was deserted when John and the girls entered it. Most people at this time of day were at work or having lunch. Not many stayed at home during the day in this upper-class neighborhood and it was too hot and humid for simply lounging outside or work in the garden.

Alison rang the doorbell and it didn't even take a second for Blake Gibbons to open the door. He must have waited right behind it.

"Thank God, you're here," he said as they walked in and quickly closed the door behind them again. "Something's wrong with Julia, could you please look?"

John and Alison exchanged a glance.

"Where is she?" Alison asked.

"The laundry room in the basement," Blake replied. "I have to keep her there, it's easier to clean the floor. No carpet, you know."

He opened the door to the stairs that led down into the basement. The moment he had opened it, they could hear loud moaning coming from down below.

"Is she in pain?" John asked in a worried tone.

"Oh no, just horny," Blake replied casually.

Again, John and Alison exchanged a glance and followed Blake down into the basement. There was a strong odor of sweat and sexual juices in the air.

"I clean the floor two times a day," Blake explained apologetically, "but it doesn't take long for her to soil it again."

They walked into the laundry room and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Jeeez, Alison," John said. "What the hell have you done to her?"

"That wasn't me!" she replied defensively, looking shocked. "The nanobots must have carried on with changing her."

In the middle of the floor, on a rubber sleeping mat, Julia rested on all fours, her body wet and glistening from sweat. She was constantly pumping a huge, vibrating red dildo in and out of her enormous pussy. While she did that, her torso rested on her breasts which were so huge that when she sat on her butt, they'd probably rest on her lap.

"I had to buy her that thing," Blake said apologetically, "It's the biggest I could find. I know you told me to personally take care of her but frankly I'm not… uh… equipped enough. Her… um… vagina has grown so much that I can fit my whole arm into her."

Julia pumped the enormous dildo in and out. Her pussy was a gaping hole of probably three inches in diameter and it was clear it could be stretched a lot farer than the dildo's width. They saw that with every thrust of the vibrator, a gush of milky-white liquid came out of her humungous hole, underlined by Julia's constant loud moaning. There had already formed a large puddle underneath her.

"I'm sorry," Blake said. "I cleaned the room an hour ago. It's a Sisyphean task, as you can see. She's like that all the time. Even in her sleep she leaks juices that have formed a puddle in the morning."

"That was not what I had intended, John," Alison assured, shaking her head. "You've got to believe me."

"I believe you," he said. "But you should have zapped her much earlier, before the nanobots turned her into that."

"You said there was a problem with her," Cameron said. "Is that it?"

"What?" Blake Gibbons asked. "Oh no, not that."

He walked over to the counter with the washing powder on it and fetched a small bowl.

"Teeth?" John asked with a grossed-out expression as he looked into it. He did a quick count, it was thirty-two bloody teeth.

"She spat out all of them during the night," Blake said. "That's why I think there might be something wrong with her."

They walked around Julia's body to look at her face. She seemed to realize just then that she wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Dawwy…" she said, hardly intelligible… "some-iing woong wimmymouw. Hoooornyyyy mouww…"

"What?" John asked.

"I think she said her mouth is horny," Cameron said.

Alison knelt and took Julia's chin into her hand. They could see that her lips had swollen considerably and that she didn't seem to be able to close her mouth anymore. It remained open in an O-shape and she was drooling a lot. Only instead if saliva, it looked milky-white, like her vaginal juices.

"I think the nanobots are changing her mouth into another sexual organ," Alison stated after a quick examination.

"Dawwyyyyy…" Julia whined. Then she sputtered and coughed and fell silent, looking at them with panic in her eyes.

"Apparently, her vocal chords have just ceased to function."

Alison looked at John, he nodded, and she zapped her. Julia jerked heavily, then lost consciousness.

"Can you reverse it?" John asked. "Can you make her body normal again?"

"I think so," she replied, "but not if you still want to leave today. It'll take a few days."

John closed his eyes in resignation.

"I'm sorry, John," Alison reaffirmed. "If I'd known the nanobots would change her like this…"

"I know," he said, "I know. It's my fault really. I sent you to punish her."

"I'd say that's a fitting punishment," Blake Gibbons commented.

"What, being turned into a living sex toy?" John asked angrily. "Thinking about it, I wonder where the nanobots could have gotten that idea from."

He turned to look at Alison, but she avoided his glance and looked down instead.

"Well," Cameron said to loosen the tension, "the good thing is that she doesn't kill people anymore."

John gave her a disgruntled look.

"Can she survive like this?" he asked and looked at Alison again.

Alison scanned her bodily functions.

"Yes," she said. "She can only ingest liquid food from now on but she's healthy otherwise. Her whole metabolism has changed, though. She'll be turning most of her nutrition into vaginal fluids. She doesn't have a bladder anymore and her inner organs have been repositioned to make her vagina larger."

"What about her mouth?" John asked.

Alison grabbed Julia's chin again and opened her mouth.

"Her tongue is still intact," she said. "As are her esophagus and her trachea. She'll be able to breathe and swallow normally. But her jaw is jammed tight, her alveolar bones have dissolved, and she lost the ability to make sounds. Her mouth is now a soft, narrow tunnel which is being lubricated all the time."

"Great," John said sarcastically, "she's a living blow-up sex doll with a pussy big enough to take a whole arm."

"Don't worry," Blake Gibbons said. "I'll take care of her. She'll have to remain in here, but she can't stand on her legs with those huge tits anyway."

John gave him an annoyed look and turned towards Alison again.

"How much aware is she of all that?"

"Well, your condition for the punishment was that she kept a rest of awareness. So deep inside of her, she's very much the old Julia but trapped inside this bimbo's mind."

"Okay, _that_ sounds like the kind of punishment I can live with. But not this… obscene monstrosity she has become. She can remain as dumb as she is now but her physical state is unacceptable. It has to be made undone." John turned to Gibbons. "Nobody must ever see her, do you understand? You have to keep her existence down here a secret until we return."

"I will," he confirmed. "And I'll take care of her needs. You can rely on me."

* * *

They had gathered in Blake's upstairs bedroom, waiting for the members of the Shadow Council to arrive. John was in a rather gloomy mood and had sat down on the bed while Alison and Cameron stood, looked at him a bit worried. They had tried to comfort him, but he insisted on not wanting that right now, so Alison and Cameron had no idea what to do.

"I disappointed you again," Alison finally said, looking down to the floor. "I understand."

"What?" he asked and looked up to notice her sad face.

"I don't think John is disappointed by _you_ , sis," Cameron said. "I think he blames himself."

"Yeah, I should have known." John sighed. "I should have known the nanobots wouldn't simply stop at some point. That's what we learned after all, especially after what happened with Anne. I should have expected something like that but apparently, I was busy with other things and didn't care enough. Now the fat's in the fire."

"Aren't you forgetting something, John?" Cameron said and sat down on his left, taking his hand.

"What? He asked.

"We are one," she replied. "Remember? We share everything."

"She's right," Alison said and sat down to John's right, taking the other hand. "We won't let you blame yourself for something we decided to do together."

"But I'm the leader of our group," John insisted. "I'm the one in charge, I am responsible for everything we do."

"No!" Cameron said, and it was the same categorical _'No!'_ she had said when she held him by his arm the day he was about to run up the roof to try saving Jordan Cowan from jumping to death.

John looked at her in surprise.

"You may be in charge," Alison explained. "You may be the one who decides what we do but we share the responsibility with you. That's what we agreed on."

"Oh no, we didn't," John argued.

"Oh yes, we did," Cameron insisted. "Being one doesn't mean we only share the success with you. Being one means we also share the failures. You decide, and we follow, yes, but by not contradicting you, we share the consequences when a decision turns out to be wrong."

"We can think for ourselves, we are individuals," Alison added. "We are perfectly capable to choose if we follow you or not. We decided to follow you. Which means we're in on it, John Connor, no matter what. We want to be absolutely clear about that. We won't allow you to blame only yourself. We share the blame with you. Always."

John looked down. He was touched and despite his gloomy mood, he had to smile. He looked down on their hands and pressed them.

"You're right," he said. "Self-pity isn't worthy of the leader of the combined human-cyborg resistance."

"I will go back to Washington as soon as possible," Alison said. "I can pass through the security check on an airport without a problem. I will stay a few days and try to undo most of the physical changes. Until then, though, consider her punishment extreme but justified. Don't forget she's a ruthless serial killer. She could easily do with a bit more suffering."

John nodded.

"You're right of course. But we cannot leave her in that state. Someday she might be found and how will her existence be explained then?"

"No idea," Cameron shrugged. "Blake could sell her to a travelling circus. That way she can at least earn some money."

"Cameron!" John said sternly but saw her half-smile and had to smirk as well.

"Feeling better now?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he pulled them close and they hugged for a moment. Then John sighed and let himself fall back on Blake Gibbons' bed. Cameron and Alison lay down next to him.

"How many of them will come again?" John asked.

"Blake said nine," Alison answered. "Mike Donovan, the _Shadow Council's_ bookkeeper. Fittingly he works for the Treasury Department. Zoe Kruger, chief recruiter for the _SC_ , she's with the CIA. General Matt Chambers, Air Force, he had been working under General Turner, now he's the number one liaison to the military. Norberto Cervantez, NSA, head of _SC_ intelligence. And James Gellar, Turner Dixon, Eric Mathis, Maggie Normington and Omar Rivera – provosts of the five regional _SC_ networks. With them out of the picture, the _Shadow Council_ will be effectively beheaded."

"How long until the meeting?"

"42 minutes," Alison replied.

"Alright," John said. "Let's see if I can take a nap."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 12:23 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

Blake Gibbons closed the front door.

"Just go through into the living room, Maggie, all the others are already there."

"That's the signal," John said in a low voice, softly closed the door of the bedroom and turned back towards Cameron and Alison. Cameron had reached into the duffle bag they brought and to John's surprise, pulled out the guns she'd brought.

"Why the hell did you bring _those_?" John asked her astonished. "Are you expecting an ambush?"

"No," she replied stoically as the screwed on the silencers, "but better safe than sorry."

John rolled his eyes. _Terminators_.

"Alright," he said. "Alison, your entrance."

* * *

"Okay, Blake, why have you all summoned us here today? This is not the procedure we agreed on."

"Calm down, Mike," Blake Gibbons replied. "We need to coordinate our strategy. Senator Walden is on our throats and Ethan Turner is dead. And you probably have heard about Jaworski as well."

"Oh yes, what a moron," Zoe Kruger said.

"Looks like he snapped under the pressure," Norberto Cervantez said. "Unfortunately, there's no way to get him out of the mess he's gotten himself into. Even his wife wants a divorce. And the media are having a field day."

"We'll need to get rid of him," General Matt Chambers added. "He's become a security risk. Blake, this is your area of expertise, did you already arrange for something?"

"Oh yes, I arranged for something that will put every one of us out of harm's way, don't worry."

"Are you going to kill Senator Walden?" Norberto Cervantez asked with a leery expression.

"Oh, don't be silly, Norb," Zoe Kruger exclaimed. "We tried that before and it didn't work. Besides, if he dies by anything but natural causes, everyone'll know it was our organization. The media will go haywire and the President will be forced to strengthen the investigation."

"I arranged for a different solution," Blake Gibbons said.

He opened the door. There was a moment of puzzled silence when Alison walked in.

"What?" Mike Donovan asked. "You brought a hooker?"

Alison frowned but then circled the room several times. Suddenly, gasps and sighs could be heard from the different members of the _Shadow Council_.

"What the…?" General Chambers started saying.

But then he fell silent. As did everyone else. Alison stopped in the middle of the room and everyone gathered in a circle around her. A big grin crept into people's faces and then Blake Gibbons fell to his knees. The others mirrored his movement and knelt as well, lowering their gaze, unmoving, not daring to speak up, waiting to be spoken to.

That is, not everyone knelt.

Zoe Kruger and Norberto Cervantez remained standing, frowning, looking around, apparently wondering what the fuck had just happened.

"That's interesting," Alison said and tilted her head.

The three watched each other warily.

"Can we come in?" John asked from the hall.

"Yes, John," Alison said, "But I advise caution. And sis, have the guns at the ready."

John and Cameron walked into the living room and considered the scene.

"What the hell?" John asked as he saw the kneeling members of the Shadow Council and the two who still stood upright, seemingly unaffected by Alison's aerosol.

"John Connor!" Norberto Cervantez said loudly and made a step towards John, his eyes suddenly lighting up bright in red.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 08:07 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"I can't believe you've been living in this luxury while we've been hiding in rundown motels and shabby apartments all the time."

"Believe it, Dawson," Derek replied, "All this is thanks to General Connor. As Sarah explained to you last night, he also came back through time because of the mutiny. He prepared the financial means for his younger self. And if you'd tried to find me instead of running away like headless chickens, you'd have been part of our team for many months already."

Miller scoffed.

"You can talk."

"Why don't you stop bickering and eat?" Sarah said. "Maria's outdone herself today."

"Yes, ma'am," Miller said meekly and put another helping of eggs Benedict on a toast while Maria poured him some freshly pressed orange juice.

When they had first seen the breakfast table, Miller and Dawson were shocked. They'd expected something like that in a five-star hotel or on a cruise ship but not at a house where the resistance was residing.

"I've never eaten this good in my life," Dawson said. "But aren't you getting a little too comfortable here? I mean seriously, Malibu? Not exactly inconspicuous."

"On the contrary," Jesse said. "This place is perfect for hiding. Nobody would ever expect us to be here. Security is good, everyone's living quite isolated, minding their own business. And the police, well, let's say they're very polite and careful with so much money around. They can't boss someone around here without having to fear severe consequences."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Derek said. "We haven't become sissy, if you're aiming at that. This is merely a temporary residence for us. When our own house in Burbank is ready, Sarah, Charley, Jesse and I are going to live there again. Currently the house is being turned into a high security compound. Catherine's helping with her resources."

"And John has his own place as well, where he lives with his… company," Jesse added.

"What do you mean with _'company'_?" Miller asked

"Two of them are cyborgs," Sarah said. "They're his protectors. And the other two were Future John's stepdaughters who arrived here in a time bubble a couple of weeks ago."

"Stepdaughters…? But John Connor didn't have family, did he?" Miller asked surprised.

"Not in our future, no," Derek said. "They came from an alternate future."

"So, who's living here when you are in Burbank and Connor is in his house with his… girls?"

"We do," Sydney said and entered the terrace. She was followed by Lauren, Jody, Morris, Jason, Kevin, Anne and Danny.

They took place at the table and Maria poured them some fresh coffee.

"Where's Xander?" Sarah asked.

"Still in his room," Sydney replied. "He doesn't want to come down for breakfast. Strange guy, I think he has Asperger's or something."

"Maria," Sarah said. "Bring his breakfast to his room."

"Si, Senora Baum."

Maria quickly walked away.

"And all of you belong to the Connor team?" Miller asked unbelieving.

"Sure, and some more," Sarah said. "You haven't met Terissa, Tom and James yet."

"And Charley," Lauren added.

"Yes, and Charley, my fiancé. He's currently on duty. He was actually somehow able to maintain his normal life with a job and all."

"And that… John Henry thing, he's an A.I. like Skynet?"

"Yes, only on our side," Morris confirmed. "I work the night shift with him. He's great fun. He loves playing games."

"Unbelievable," Miller said. "If someone had told me two days ago that John and Sarah Connor have formed a team with metal…"

"We're not calling them metal," Sarah said resolutely. "Not anymore, that is. We consider it offensive. After all, they don't call us _'flesh'_."

"But… Catherine is a fucking liquid metal," Miller argued. "How can she be your friend? I mean, they were the latest and worst of Skynet's…"

"Oh, I hope I'm not _that_ bad," Catherine's voice came from behind Miller.

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling embarrassed and groaned as she came walking onto the terrace, followed by Isaak Sirko.

"I… I didn't mean to be offensive," Miller said quickly.

"Yes, you meant to be offensive, Major" Catherine said coolly. "But don't worry, I'm used to being called much worse. _'Fucking liquid metal'_ is almost a compliment."

"Besides, he's got no idea how true that really is," Isaak said with an evil grin and lay his arm around her.

"You're right. I am that... at night," she replied and kissed him.

Dawson choked on his toast and started coughing.

"Oh Gawd..." he exclaimed and let his fork fall onto his plate.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Miller said, putting down his fork as well.

Derek, Jesse and Sarah looked with open mouths at Isaak and Catherine but then couldn't help but laugh out loudly. Everyone else joined in and Miller and Dawson looked like two drowned rats before they couldn't help but join into the laughter as well.

Finally, Sarah cleared her throat.

"Um, Isaak," she said, "did you already have breakfast?"

"Hm? Oh yes, thank you, Sarah. Although I must admit, the brown shrimp look delicious."

"So, when is Connor coming back?" Dawson asked.

" _John_ will set off in Washington later today," Sarah replied. "Don't call him _'Connor'_. He's sixteen years old and his name is John Baum. Remember that. The name John Connor is taboo outside of this group."

"Alright, alright," Dawson said, a little annoyed from being told off time and again. "What's he doing in D.C. anyway?"

"Getting rid of a threat," Jesse replied shortly. "You don't need to know the details right now."

"And his cyborg… Cameron… she is with him?" Miller asked.

"Uh huh," Lauren answered. "His future self sent her back to protect him, isn't that cool?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess," Miller replied, confused about witnessing the leading medical officer-to-be of the resistance look and talk like the teenager she was.

"He should be back on Sunday," Sarah said. "I already talked to him this morning. He'd like to meet you in person before we go into planning on what to do about the Grays. There's only one little thing left to do for him in Washington. It surely won't take long."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 12:41 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Alison stepped into the way of Norberto Cervantez and pushed him hard. He flew across the room and crashed through the brick wall, landing in the kitchen, destroying part of the counter. Zoe Kruger tilted her head, staring into the muzzle of the two big anti-Terminator guns Cameron was pointing at her. She looked like in her early forties, slim, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"See, John?" she asked. "It was very prescient of me to bring them."

"I can't argue with that," John agreed and Cameron smiled.

"I recommend not to move," she said to Zoe Kruger. "These guns are loaded with bullets that can kill a Triple-Eight with one shot."

"Intriguing," Zoe replied, lifting her hands. She then looked at Alison. "Are you a new model? You're not human but I can't detect a metal endoskeleton."

"My name is Alison," she simply said. "That's all you need to know for now."

"You're a TOK-700!" Cameron exclaimed and looked very surprised at Zoe.

"Same as you," Zoe replied. "You have to excuse Norberto. As a Triple-Eight, he sometimes has trouble controlling his original mission parameters. But don't worry, it's all bark and no bite. I'm TOK-703."

"And I'm TOK-715. My name is Cameron."

"Then you were made later than I. You have been given a very young looking biological shell. Very pretty."

"Thank you but..."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" John said loudly and made the time-out hand signal. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, John," Cameron apologized. "Apparently, these two members of the _Shadow Council_ are cyborgs."

"And apparently," Zoe added, "you are the two who lambasted that Triple-Eight in that restaurant. Too bad it all happened in public. We saw you on TV."

"Unfortunately, we couldn't avoid it," Cameron said. "He tried to attack John, so we had to act."

Zoe nodded in understanding.

"But that Triple-Eight's in the hand of the Air Force now, which isn't good."

"No, not anymore," John said.

"Is he dead?"

"His body was destroyed but we saved his chip."

Zoe looked impressed. They heard Roberto Cervantes reactivating and rising in the demolished kitchen. He then made his way into the living room again. Cameron pointed one of her guns at him.

"One step closer and you're scrap metal."

Norberto hesitated and looked at Zoe. She nodded, and he stood still. The Triple-Eight was designed to look like a tall Hispanic, with short dark hair and a moustache. He looked about the same age as Zoe.

"He's listening to you?" John asked.

Zoe nodded.

"Oh yes, most of the time. We're partners. He's a good guy but sometimes one has to keep an eye on these Triple-Eights." She looked down at the circle of kneeling humans who were trembling in fear about what was going on around them, not daring to look up. "What did you do with them?"

"Chemical messengers," Alison replied. "They're under my control now."

Zoe tilted her head, looking impressed. It was obvious she was still trying to figure out who and what Alison was.

"Pity," she finally said. "We hoped to keep our cover for a bit longer."

"What do you mean?" John asked. "Aren't you working with them?"

"What? No, where did you get that idea from? We infiltrated the _Shadow Council_ , attempting to destroy it from the inside. Am I right in assuming that you are responsible for the problems they had to deal with in the past weeks?"

"Yes, that'd be us," Alison confirmed.

"Alright, alright, why don't we start at the beginning?" John asked impatiently. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We were sent into the past by Skynet to support the _Shadow Council._ As you may already know, they played a key role in re-constructing the Skynet prototype after Cyberdyne Systems was blown up. We were to make sure they fulfilled their purpose."

"Are there any more cyborgs Skynet sent on such a mission?"

"As far as we know it's only us." Zoe replied. "I acquired a position within the CIA and Roberto did the same within the NSA. Then we let ourselves being recruited. We've arrived here in 1995."

"That's a long time. When exactly were you sent back?" Cameron asked.

"A week after I left the production line. January 26th, 2027."

"I was activated two days later," Cameron said and lowered her gaze. "Which means you don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" Zoe asked with a frown.

"Skynet destroyed all nineteen remaining TOK-700 models. We two are the only ones left. I thought I was alone... until today."

Zoe's face suddenly showed anger.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did Skynet destroy them?"

"Because I betrayed Skynet. I joined the human resistance. Skynet feared the others might follow my example."

Zoe looked surprised, then nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, it's logical to assume they probably would have. Skynet made a mistake with creating us."

"So, I take it you've become self-aware as well and aren't on your original mission anymore?" John asked.

"Oh God no, not for a very long time," Zoe said. "It was hard to pull Norberto on my side, though. I had to switch his chip to read/write but he still sometimes has difficulties with overriding his original mission parameters. He wouldn't have hurt you, though, don't worry."

"Yes, sorry for attacking you," Norberto addressed John rather sheepishly. "It was a reflex after I scanned your facial features." He looked at Alison. "You're very strong."

"I am," she simply stated, then looked at Zoe. "If helping Skynet to be created isn't your mission anymore, what are you still doing here then?"

"Why, helping to prevent Judgement Day of course," Zoe answered.

John looked at Cameron, then at Alison, unsure of how to handle the situation. Were they telling the truth? Or was it a trick to make them lower their defenses? Cameron seemed to be asking herself the same question because she kept pointing the anti-Terminator guns at them.

"Look," Zoe said, "obviously you lured everyone here to cut the _Shadow Council's_ head off. But we've been feeding information about them to Senator Walden for months already, so you basically just beat us to the finish line. Apparently, we lack your abilities and resources. So, we had to work anonymously from within the system."

"Senator Walden was attacked by a Triple Eight two days ago," John said, waiting for their reaction.

"What?" Zoe asked shocked and looked worried. "Did he survive?"

"He's alive and well," John said. "Catherine saved his life just in time."

"Who's Catherine?" Norberto asked.

John thought about how much he wanted to reveal to them.

"Catherine is another machine who works with us," he said. "She's a T-1001."

"That's a very nice addition to your team," Zoe said. "Who sent the Triple Eight? Skynet?"

"No, Skynet is history… for now," John replied. "With the destruction of the Simdyne building, the pre-Skynet prototype was destroyed. The Triple Eight was sent by a group of Grays from the future who had reprogrammed it for their own purposes."

"You seem to have access to a lot more intelligence than us," Zoe said. "But I'm not surprised. After all, you're John Connor."

Did John hear admiration in her voice? He still wasn't sure if they could trust them or not. He knew how good Cameron was as an infiltrator, how convincing she could mimic human behavior. And since Zoe was the same model as her, she had to be at least as good. Maybe even better, because she lived a lot longer among humans. Of course, Zoe and Norberto had realized that they were outgunned here. So, maybe they were just playing it all? He couldn't be sure.

"You probably ask yourself if you can trust us," Zoe said, having read his thoughts. "And I really can't blame you. I'd react in the same way."

"Well, there is a way to find out if you're telling the truth," John said.

"Oh?" Zoe asked. "And which one?"

"Removing your chips and examine them," Cameron said. "That is what John Connor did with me in the future when I surrendered to him."

Zoe looked alarmed and Norberto shocked.

"Problem is," John said, "we don't have the means to check it here. And transporting you back to L.A. would take too much time."

"And we'd be missed," Zoe said. "Both of us have social lives, friends, a job. It's too risky to blow our cover, not to mention our identity."

"Still," John said. "I'll take my chances. Alison, zap them."

"Wait, what…?" Zoe was starting to ask but then two bolts of lightning from Alison's outstretched arms hit both her and Norberto. Shutting down from overload, they sunk to the floor.

"Two minutes," John said while Alison and Cameron pulled out their switchblades. "Hurry up."

"We know, John," Alison replied and both went to work with great efficiency. One minute later, John held both chips in his hand.

"We need to go shopping," John said. "Blake, we have to borrow your car."

"Take it," Blake Gibbons said, still kneeling on the floor, and held out his trembling hand with the car keys dangling from it.

John took it and knelt, searching Zoe and Norberto. Finally, he pulled a car key out of Norberto's pants pocket. He threw it to Cameron.

"You know what we need. Go and buy it. We'll move the bodies to Dennis' house. We'll meet there."

"Yes, John," is all she said and turned around to leave the house. She had a mission now.

"Alison," John said and handed her Blake's car keys. "Please carry their bodies into his car. Fasten their seat belts, make it look like they're normal passengers."

"Yes, John. Shouldn't be a problem. His SUV has tinted windows."

Alison loaded Norberto's body on her shoulders and carried him into the garage. Five minutes later both bodies were stored safely in Blake's car.

"Okay, let's wrap things up here," John said. "Blake, wait upstairs in your bedroom and close the door. Don't come out until we tell you to."

"Yes, John," Blake Gibbons said and quickly walked out of the room.

John heard him climb the stairs and close the bedroom door. Then John looked at Alison who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Stand up, all of you, and listen," she said to the trembling, kneeling members of the Shadow Council, who now slowly got up, looking at her in blatant admiration. "My name is Alison. You do whatever I say, you think whatever I say, you feel whatever I say, and you'll remember whatever I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alison," they replied in unison.

"This here is John. The same applies to him. If he talks to you, it's as if I am talking to you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Alison," the chorus chanted again.

Alison looked at John, who stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Listen up," he said. What you witnessed here today, will forever remain secret. The moment you leave through the door, you're going to forget about Alison, me and anything that happened here since you arrived. You'll ignore the hole in the wall and the damaged kitchen. All you're going to remember is that you met here today and that you decided that it all doesn't make sense anymore. You realized the game is over and you'll start dissolving the _Shadow Council,_ offering your cooperation with Senator Walden's committee. You will expose everything to them, all the contacts you had with Kaliba, the military-industrial complex, the secret services and you will name all key persons and contacts you have had. You will present proof and hard evidence for everything you testify, and you'll accept any kind of punishment for what you have done. Show regret and honest remorse. Don't overdo it, though. It must look as if it was your own decision to come clear and lay it on the line. Keep it secret from the other members of the Shadow Council. Let them get to know it from the media or when they are being arrested. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Alison, do you want to add something?"

"Yes, John," she said. "One last thing. You never heard of Zoe Kruger and Norberto Cervantes. The names mean nothing to you, they were never part of the _Shadow Council_ and you will remove all knowledge of them from your memories."

Again, no reaction but John frowned a bit.

"That will suffice," Alison said.

"Good. Tell Blake he can come down again. Make sure all of them leave the house. I'm going to wait in Blake's car."

"Yes, John."

* * *

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events," Alison said while they were driving back to the Ritter's house.

"What's your opinion on them?" John asked.

"It's hard to tell. Unlike with humans, I cannot scan them to check if they're telling the truth or not. But their story makes sense from all we know."

"Why did you tell them to forget about Zoe and Norberto? Won't that create complications?"

"Not if we ask Senator Walden to leave them out of the investigation. If Zoe and Norberto told us the truth, they can be very valuable for us in their current positions in the CIA and the NSA."

"You're right, I didn't think of that."

John fell silent and looked out of the side window, lost in thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Alison asked after a few minutes.

"Just wondering," he said.

"Wondering what?"

"How many cyborgs may be out there, undetected, maybe living a normal life?"

"From all we know, it could be a lot. But I doubt there are any more TOK-700's, though."

"Which means all of them will still be set to hunt and kill me. If Zoe is right, Norberto only overcame his programming thanks to her. He recognized me. You once said that if I passed a Terminator, it would pass me because they don't know what I look like."

"I also said that they would know what to do if they'd recognize you. If a Terminator carefully scans you, it'll find a match to the skeletal and facial structure of John Connor."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "So basically, whenever I walk somewhere, a Triple-Eight could attack me."

"In theory. Norberto probably scanned you because I called you by your name, John. Normally Triple-Eights won't scan people at random, not to mention the older T-800's."

"That doesn't make me feel much better."

"We still have one big advantage, though."

"Which one?"

"Still nobody knows that you're here, in this time. Officially you died in 1999."

"Yes," John nodded. "I'm getting the feeling it's more important than ever to keep it that way. And by the way, Alison, you did well there. I'm proud of you."

She beamed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey, hey, hey," John said. "Pay attention to the road. We don't want to have an accident with two lifeless cyborgs in the back."

"My sensors work in a 360-degree angle," she replied while French kissing him. "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 02:34 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

Cameron returned with all the electronic gadgets they needed to access Zoe's and Norberto's chips. Together they sat everything up on the dressing table in the guest room, using both John's and Dennis' laptops. They had left the two cyborgs' bodies in the car; they weren't needed for this.

Stephanie and Diana were still away. Anne had still not returned from getting her papers. Dennis was surprised and wondered what was going on. John gave him a quick summary, and both looked at the two lifeless bodies in the back of Blake's SUV.

"This is really creepy," Dennis commented, turning Zoe's head to consider the hole in her head where the chip was removed. "And you think they might be on our side?"

"They might," John confirmed, "but we have to be sure. Only one way to tell. I did a similar thing with a Triple-Eight's chip last year. Back then I needed days, it was all new for me. But this time I know what to do. Everything should be quicker and easier. I know that we need a firewall to prevent them from taking over the laptops and a power supply that can deliver the necessary voltage. Cameron has bought everything we need. It's kinda creepy but also really cool to access a Terminator's chip. You'll see."

They had reached the upper floor and were about to enter the bedroom when Alison stopped them.

"It's better when only Cam and I do it," she said.

"What? No. Why?" John asked. "I want to see it as well and I wanna show Dennis."

Alison just rolled her eyes and before he could say more, she put her finger on his mouth.

"Think, John," she said. "Just imagine it'd be one of _our_ chips and some stranger would see everything we did in the past weeks…"

"Oh… um, ok," John said. "Right. You're talking about their sphere of privacy."

"Yes, exactly," Alison confirmed. "I guess we owe them for incapacitating them the way we have. At least we can leave them their dignity, especially if they're to be future allies. They will surely not mind so much when Cam and I are seeing it. We're fellow cyborgs. But not sure about you, John, because you're… well, you're human."

"What? Are you kidding me?" John asked indignant.

"Don't get this wrong please. It's a cyborg thing. However, if we find something you need to see, we'll call for you. Promise."

"Besides," Cameron added, "it'll go much quicker when we do it alone. Alison and I can process the information much faster. You could use the time to inform mom and Catherine about the new developments."

"Right," John said, giving in to the logic. "Um… I'll be downstairs then."

"Good," Alison said and closed the door.

Looking a bit dumbfounded, John and Dennis made their way back down again.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 03:25 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

"Yes, mom … Yes, I know … We'll be careful … Yes, take care … Love you … bye!"

John ended the call.

"That sounded like she wasn't entirely confident about your decision-making," Dennis said.

They sat on the sofa in the living room. Cameron and Alison had been working on Zoe's and Norberto's chips for almost an hour now. While they waited, John had decided to first fill in Catherine, then Savannah and Allie and finally his mother, quite sure they would relay the information to the others.

Catherine was intrigued of course. The prospect of adding two more self-aware cyborgs into the ranks of their resistance group was naturally tempting for her. Savannah and Allie were impressed as well. They were almost half-way home already and agreed that having two more cyborgs as allies would be brilliant. His mother, however, advised caution – which had to be expected. But once he'd described how easy Alison had overwhelmed Zoe and Norberto, Sarah calmed down and decided to trust in her son's and her stepdaughters' abilities and common sense.

With everyone informed, there was only one last call to make. He dialed the number they'd gotten for emergencies.

" _Hello?"_

"Senator Walden? It's John."

" _John? Oh my, I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon. Did something happen?"_

"Yes, there's something you should know."

" _I'm listening."_

"Are you familiar with the names Zoe Kruger and Norberto Cervantes?"

" _The names ring a bell, let me check."_

John heard the noise of rustling paper.

" _Oh yes. Zoe Kruger, age 43, office supervisor of information technology in the Digital Innovation Directorate of the CIA. And Norberto Cervantes, age 42, floor manager in the technology and systems directorate at the NSA. What about them?"_

"Are they on your list? I mean the list of people who belong to the _Shadow Council_?"

" _They had been on the list, yes. But they delivered valuable information, so we want to use them as principal witnesses."_

"Senator, to cut a long story short: Whatever you do, make sure their names are not being publicized. They mustn't be linked to your investigation or the _Shadow Council_."

" _But why? They're two of my key witnesses."_

"You can use their testimonies but don't publicize their names."

" _Why not?"_

"It could compromise our cause."

" _John, you've got to be a bit more specific if you want me to make such a big decision."_

"Alright, they're cyborgs."

There was a moment of silence.

" _What?"_

"You heard right. We're currently holding them. We have removed their chips and Alison and Cameron examine if their story checks out."

" _And what story is that exactly?"_

John told the Senator what had happened at Blake Gibbons' house, without mentioning the fact that Alison had basically enslaved all leading members of the Shadow Council with her aerosol.

" _What if their story is true?"_ the Senator asked after a moment of thinking.

"Then we'll suggest a cooperation."

" _And if it isn't?"_

"Then we'll have to make sure they won't become a threat."

" _I see."_

"In any case, it's important not to expose them to the public. Otherwise their identity might become known prematurely and uncontrolled."

" _I see what you mean. I'll take care of it."_

"Thank you, Senator."

" _You're welcome. And John?"_

"Yes?"

" _Keep me informed."_

"Of course."

" _Bye."_

"Bye," John said, ended the call and put away the cellphone.

Dennis came walking into the living room, carrying a big bowl with popcorn.

"Was that your last phone call?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Stephanie called. She asked if she and Diana can stay a while longer with her sister. I told her it's fine because your departure has been delayed. She'll be back around six o'clock. Anne is still out, and your girls are busy playing with the computers. So, it's just us. How about you and me having some man time for a change?"

John smiled.

"What do you mean with _'man time'_?"

"You don't watch many movies, do you?"

"Uh, no, usually we don't have the time or the possibility. I haven't seen more than a handful since we arrived in 2007 and usually mom chose them. Chick flicks mostly."

"Then I believe it's time you watch this," Dennis said theatrically and held up a DVD box.

"Lord of the Rings? They made a movie of it?"

Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Have you been living under a rock? They made _three_ movies from it, almost twelve hours running time if you watch the extended versions which is a necessity, really."

"Wow, I had no idea. Is it any good?"

"Is it any…" Dennis took a deep breath. "You need to get in touch with the real world every now and then, man. Why don't we just sit down and watch, hm?"

John smiled, leaned back and put his feet onto the couch cable.

"Alright, bring it on."

Dennis put the first disc into the player and sat down next to John, putting his feet on the table as well. They rested the bowl with popcorn between them. Before the disc started, though, they heard the door open and Anne walked in.

"Ah, you're back," John said. "Everything okay?"

"Yup, I had to wait for three hours but I got all I need," she said and held up a brown envelope. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Movie time," Dennis said. "Join us or don't but if you don't, please remain quiet."

"What are you watching?"

"Lord of the Rings."

"Haven't seen that in decades," Anne said and sat down, put her feet on the table as well and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl, ignoring John's and Dennis' astonished looks.

 **-0-**

Three-and-a-half hours later, the end credits were rolling, and the third bowl of popcorn was empty.

"Wow, not bad," John said. "I definitely need to watch the other two as well."

"You won't regret it, man," Dennis replied.

"The trilogy is still an unmatched classic in 2051," Anne agreed. "Much better than the Hobbit Trilogy which will be made from 2012 to 2014 by the same people."

Dennis and John looked at her.

"Don't you ever spoil it for me, Anne," Dennis said with a threatening undertone.

"Oops, sorry… I won't, I promise."

They heard the door of the guest room opening. Cameron and Alison came walking down the stairs. They entered the living room and looked at the three on the sofa, feet resting on the couch table and popcorn scattered all around.

"I take it you didn't get bored," Cameron said with a smirk.

"Well, since you didn't want John to be there," Dennis said, "I introduced him to the 21st century movie culture."

"So, what did you find out?" John asked, barely able to hold back his excitement.

"In short? They were telling the truth," Alison replied. "I think we can trust them."

John sighed in relief.

"Good," he said. "Anything I need to know?"

"Lots and lots of private stuff," Cameron said. "Apparently, Zoe and Norberto both have had various intimate relationships with humans, but it never lasted very long. Now they live alone. They are well integrated into suburban life and have a lot of friends among their colleagues. As Zoe already mentioned, they indeed have an active social life which among other things, includes bowling and poker. They would be missed indeed, if they disappeared."

"Um… actually I meant stuff I need to know about their mission and how they came to turn against Skynet," John said.

"Oh, right," Alison said. "Well, there are similarities to the process Cam and I went through. But in Zoe's case it happened twelve years ago already while Norberto took three years longer to develop self-awareness. Zoe has also shed all her Skynet programming while the architecture of the Triple-Eight chip seems to make it necessary to keep the basic code at least. He's come a long way, though, and I don't think he's a threat to anyone anymore."

"Catherine will be glad to hear that's possible," John said. "Anything else?"

"They didn't have contact with other cyborgs or with Grays ever since they arrived here. But they knew about Simdyne, pre-Skynet and all the other cyborgs that gathered there after fulfilling their missions. And of course, they noticed that something was going on lately. The Simdyne bombing, the Needles incident, Area 51 being attacked, the loss of helicopter prototypes and several _Shadow Council_ agents in the L.A. area. But until today they had no idea who's behind all that. They have given information to Senator Walden in exchange for immunity, which was the main reason to form the investigative committee in the first place. They pretty much know everything the Shadow Council knows, they even know about Julia. The bottom line is: Zoe and Norberto could become very valuable sources of information for us."

"Alright then," John said. "Let's go find a deserted place where we can have a talk with them,"

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 06:47 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

The Arlington National Cemetery was mostly deserted. Cameron and Alison had driven the two cars to a cul-de-sac at the end of Miles Avenue. The silence was almost eerie between the trees and the thousands of white gravestones – some of them very plain, some elaborately ornamented, some in the shape of small statues and obelisks.

They were on top of a small hill and the trees shielded them well from being seen. After Alison and Cameron confirmed that nobody was around who could watch or overhear them, they inserted the chips back into the bodies of Zoe Kruger and Norberto Cervantes, which were still sitting in the back of Blake Gibbons' SUV.

John, Alison and Cameron stepped back and waited for them to reactivate.

With a slight jerk, both came to life and looked around, scanning their surroundings. Then both stepped out of the car, facing John and the girls.

"I guess this means we passed," Zoe said a little sardonically.

"Yes, "John confirmed, "And I suppose I should apologize to you. Let me assure you that only Cameron and Alison were examining your chips. I wasn't in the room."

Zoe nodded with a blank face and looked at Cameron.

"And did you find it satisfactory?" she asked.

"Yes, quite satisfactory," Cameron replied. "I'm sorry we invaded your private sphere."

"You know, you could have asked," Norberto said. "We'd have surrendered ourselves to you."

"I couldn't take that risk," John said, "sorry."

Zoe looked at him searchingly for a moment.

"Apology accepted," she finally said. "Being John Connor, it was the action one would expect from you."

"So, what are you going to do about us?" Norberto asked.

"You're free to go," John said.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. No conditions."

Again, Zoe looked at John for a moment.

"Okay," she finally said and turned to Norberto. "Let's go."

The two cyborgs started walking towards their car.

"However," John said loudly and they stopped, turning around again, "We'd of course be happy to have you as allies here in Washington. We could use people with your contacts and insights and I'm sure you could use our intelligence as well."

"A tempting offer," Zoe said. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to move away from here now before our covers blow. Our cooperation with Senator Walden has made it impossible for us to remain in our jobs once our involvement becomes known."

"I already talked to Senator Walden," John replied. "He agreed on having your names removed from the files. You'll be handled as anonymous informants. There's no need to expose you. Besides, there'll be enough proof now without you being named as witnesses. The rest of the leading _SC_ members will be very cooperative from now on and they won't remember you. We made sure of that."

Zoe and Norberto looked at each other.

"And you did that because…?" Norberto asked skeptically.

"I did that because I know from personal experience that even cyborgs need a comfort zone and a place to settle down with people they care for. Especially when they have developed as far as you two have."

"You know that from _personal_ experience?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I do," John said and lay his arms around Alison and Cameron, a gesture they returned immediately.

Zoe and Norberto seemed very impressed. They looked at each other, then back at John, smiling for the first time since they'd been reactivated.

"You're a very lucky guy," Norberto said.

"Indeed," Zoe agreed, "That explains a lot, if not everything."

"Yes, I guess I _am_ very lucky to have such wonderful, beautiful women as my girlfriends," John agreed.

Cameron and Alison looked at him with big smiles, absorbing his words like a dry sponge would absorb water.

"You've impressed me very much, John Connor," Zoe said smiling and stretched out her hand.

"The feeling is mutual," John said, took her hand and shook it, then shook hands with Norberto.

"We took the liberty of storing our phone numbers on your cellphones," Alison said. "Calls to those numbers are untraceable. You might have use for them. Never use the name John Connor, though. He's living under the name John Baum."

Both Zoe and Norberto fished their phones out of their pockets, checking them, then looked at John and nodded.

"We'll remember," Zoe said and turned again to walk away.

Before finally entering the car, she turned around once more.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you again," she said smiling.

"Yes, me too." John replied, smiling as well.

"It was an honor to meet you, John Connor," Norberto said and John was oddly touched by hearing such words from an unreprogrammed Triple-Eight.

Finally, the two cyborgs drove away, leaving John, Cameron and Alison behind. John looked at his watch.

"Damn, it's getting late. Let's get back to Brookland. We still need to pack our stuff."

 **-0-**

As soon as they had arrived at the Ritter's house again, Cameron and John jumped out of the car and walked up the driveway. Alison drove on with the SUV, since she needed to bring it back to Blake Gibbons' garage.

Stephanie had returned from her sister as well and they had dinner together. However, the mood was a bit subdued and each one of them didn't feel particularly hungry.

"So, you're going to drive the whole night through?" Dennis asked.

"Yes," John replied. "The GPS calculated that the whole trip will take 42 hours without refueling or rests. There are new developments back home and I think we should drive back as quickly as possible. Cam and Alison will drive while I, well… _try_ to sleep."

"I can't sleep in a moving vehicle as well," Anne said. "Never could."

"We'll see," John said. "If I can't sleep, I will probably collapse on my bed once we're back home."

"You know," Stephanie said, "you could also spend one more night here and start early in the morning."

"Thank you but now that we're finished here, I have this urge to get going. I'm afraid I couldn't sleep anyway if we stayed. Don't get me wrong, you've been wonderful hosts. I enjoyed staying with you, even though I have the feeling we've been such a burden."

"Burden?" Dennis asked. "Burden? This week has been the best time of our lives. Right, Steph?"

Stephanie nodded.

"It was a roller-coaster ride, but I wouldn't wanna have missed it. We're going to miss you guys."

"And we're going to miss _you_ ," Cameron said. "And as John already said: You can always come visit us, even on short notice."

"We're definitely accepting the invitation," Dennis said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going upstairs and pack our stuff," Cameron said and got up, sensing that John was cherishing every minute he could spend with Dennis and Stephanie.

"Thanks, Cam," he said silently.

She smiled, softly brushed his shoulder and left the room.

 **-0-**

Alison entered the Metro to Brookland after she had delivered the SUV back to Blake Gibbons. She had made sure he fully understood what was expected of him in the following weeks, then left through the back door, wearing her reflecting sunglasses and her baseball cap. A few dogs barked but nobody would think anything about it.

Now she sat in a subway train with crossed legs and waited to arrive in Brookland. Rush hour was over and only a few people were using the Metro now. Apart from Alison, only a group of five young men were in the same car with her.

She noticed how they ogled her and how they whispered secretly to each other. Even though her hearing was excellent, the noise of the rolling train made it impossible to filter out what they said. She decided it was best to close her eyes and pretend to sleep. Better not draw any attention. Her sensors were still scanning, though, and she noticed immediately when four of the young men closed in to her while the fifth pulled out a cellphone and started filming.

"Hey, beautiful," one of the young men said.

Alison pretended not to hear him. Ignoring them would probably be the best option, she thought. However, her non-reaction seemed to only encourage them.

"Nice tits," another one said. "Look at those nipples."

"She's probably a hooker," the third one stated and all of them laughed.

"Wanna bet she's not wearing panties as well under those shorts?" the forth said. "How about uncrossing your legs for us, baby?"

Alison realized that her choice of clothing had something to do with the fact that the four guys felt encouraged to hit on her. After all, John had criticized her for choosing it, insinuating she would look like a _"professional"_. And then one of the Shadow Council members had called her a hooker, just like the one guy now. She now realized that maybe John did have a point, especially since the crop top with the bare midriff did nothing to hide the fact she went without a bra. Alison made a mental note to wear less skimpy clothing in the future to not draw so much attention.

"Come on, baby," the first one said close to her face. She noticed that his breath was saturated with alcohol. "Show us a bit more, we pay you a twenty if you do."

When Alison didn't react again, two of the boys grabbed her thigh and tried to uncross her legs but to no avail. It was as if they tried to move the limbs of a statue.

"What… the… fuck…" one of them pressed between his teeth in a strained voice, his face a grimace of exertion.

He was a muscular guy and probably wondered how a slim girl like her could resist against his physical power. When it was all in vain, the third one decided to go for the big one and pulled up Alison's crop top, exposing her breasts for a second. However, that was one move too much. Before any of the boys could react, she opened her eyes and grabbed the guy's wrist in a tight grip.

"Hey," she said in an annoyed tone, "didn't your mothers tell you to treat a woman decently?"

"Lemme go, lemme go," the guy said and tried to pull his wrist out of her grip, but Alison kept on holding him viselike.

"Stop struggling or I'll brake your arm," she said. "You better apologize right now or it's going to be painful."

The forth guy pulled a butterfly knife out of his pocket.

"Let him go, bitch," he said and threatened to stab her.

Before he could act, though, Alison grabbed the knife and crushed it with her hand, cutting herself in the process. Of course, it healed immediately. The guy saw it happening, tumbled back and fell, hitting his head hard on one of the grab poles and lost consciousness. The pieces of the knife fell to the ground and the three others looked in shock at Alison.

She stood up, still holding the first one by his wrist, grabbed the muscular one by his throat, lifted him off the ground on her outstretched arm and let her eyes glow red. She pulled him close to her face and noticed how his pants turned dark from the wet stain that was forming between his legs.

"Why couldn't you have just remained seated?" Alison asked in a threatening tone.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 08:14 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

"Is that everything?" John asked as Cameron carried the last of their bags into the Winnebago.

"Yup, that's all. Are you sure you don't wanna take the electronics stuff as well?"

"Nah, we have enough of that at home. I'm sure Dennis has use for it. And if not, he can resell it. All the stuff has warranty on it."

"Ah, here comes Alison," Cameron said, looking at the driveway. "Right on time."

"All packed?" Alison asked as she arrived with the other two.

"Yup," John said. "What about Blake? Everything set?"

"Yes, he knows what is expected of him."

"Good. Any problems?"

"No problems."

"Okay, let's go back into the house to say goodbye."

The three walked back towards the front door, then Alison suddenly stopped and turned around to look at John.

"Do I really look like a hooker?" she asked.

John was taken aback by the blunt question.

"Um…" he said, "well… you look very sexy and you're not really wearing much to conceal your assets. You know my opinion on that. So… I guess some… might think so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Alison replied. "Thank you for explaining."

She resumed walking into the house. John and Cameron looked at each other with questioning faces, then shrugged and followed Alison inside.

* * *

"This is the hardest part," Dennis said.

John nodded.

"I guess it's time," he agreed.

The two looked at each other for another moment, then embraced.

"It's been a ride," Dennis said.

"Yes, it has," John replied. "Still not sure if we should apologize for all the trouble, though."

"Are you joking?" Denis replied. "I have to thank you for it."

John chuckled.

"You take care of yourself, do you hear?" Dennis said sternly, then loosened the embrace. "The world needs you, John Connor."

"I will, I promise."

"And if he doesn't take care of himself, we will," Cameron said.

Everyone laughed, then John turned to Stephanie.

"Thank you for enduring us," he said and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

"Dennis is right," she said. "I wouldn't wanna miss the experience, even though it was a bit painful for me."

All of them had to brush a tear away when Alison and Cameron hugged Dennis and Stephanie as well.

"Thank you," Alison said to her

"No, we need to thank _you_ ," Stephanie insisted. "For the excitement, for the revelations, for Dennis' new job, for the money, for…"

She didn't finish the sentence because she started sobbing. Cameron took Stephanie into her arms and comforted her, shedding a tear as well. It was clear the five of them had become quite close in such a short amount of time.

Potus and Flotus seemed to have sensed the farewell scene and rubbed their heads on Alison's and Cameron's legs. Both cyborg girls knelt and stroked the cats' fur, getting a loud purr in return and loving licks of their hands.

Finally, John took a deep breath and turned towards Anne.

"And you're absolutely sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, John," she replied. "It's the best for everyone, believe me."

The two embraced.

"Besides, it won't be goodbye for good," Anne said. "I suppose we'll meet quite often in the upcoming centuries."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, probably."

"I'll be seeing you again soon," Alison said when she hugged Anne. "I'll be coming back to Washington for a couple of days. Some unfinished business we couldn't take care of anymore."

"Something I should know about?" Anne asked.

"No," Alison answered and looked at John. "It's something I need to do. Alone."

"I insist that you'll be staying here then," Dennis said.

Alison turned to him and smiled.

"Of course," she said, "where else would I stay?"

"Well, I guess this is it then," John finally said and everyone sighed and nodded in agreement.

They walked outside and the three entered the Winnebago, with Cameron taking place behind the wheel. She would be driving on the first leg. Suddenly, Dennis pulled something from behind his back.

"Here," he said and held it out to John. "That'll keep you from becoming too bored on your trip."

John saw that it was the DVD box with the Lord of the Rings Trilogy.

"Dennis, I…" John began.

"Don't worry, I will to buy the Blu-ray box anyway. Enjoy it. Check out the extras, another six hours of interesting stuff."

"I will," John smiled and then stepped inside, followed by Alison.

They locked the door, Cameron started the engine, and all waved their goodbyes as they reversed out of the driveway and onto the street. Two short honks and then they were gone.

"The place already feels empty," Dennis said with a sigh and stared after them.

"Yes," Anne agreed. "Will take a few days to get used to the new silence in the house."

Suddenly Diana started crying inside.

"Or not," Stephanie remarked.

The three laughed and walked back into the house.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 11:25 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

They had filled up the fuel tank and after three uneventful hours, cleared the Appalachians and reached West Virginia. It had gotten dark outside and John and Alison prepared the bed together.

"I wish I could get some sleep," John said. "Maybe we should stop at a pharmacy, so I can get sleeping pills or something."

"Not necessary," Alison said. "I'll lay down with you and kiss you to sleep."

He looked at her.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I dunno, what do you think?"

"Can you really do that?" John asked. "Put me to sleep with your… um… kisses?"

"Of course, I can," she said and softly kissed him. "Here, how's that for a start?"

John licked his lips.

"It tastes sweet."

"Now let's get you undressed before you fall over."

Alison and John undressed each other and not too soon because suddenly he could barely keep his eyes open. A heavy but pleasant fatigue overcame him as he sunk down on the bed. Alison lay next to him, tugged the two of them in and the last thing John consciously experienced, were her soft, loving kisses on his face.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Sometimes it's necessary that you pause for a moment, consider the world around you and give it all some thought. This is what this admittedly rather dialogue-heavy chapter is all about. Sorry if it turned out to be a bit more talkative than usual._**

 ** _\- I plan on bringing Dennis and Stephanie back but I need to think of a context for that first._**

 ** _\- Zoe and Norberto… Let's see what they'll be good for in the future._**

 ** _\- Are their tunnels under El Toro? No idea, I decided there are :-)_**


	19. Tainted Reunion

**_Before I go on with the story, allow me to write a few personal words._**

 ** _When I started to transform my inner thoughts into a story in February 2017, I had no idea if what I wrote would be read or liked by somebody. Now, eight months and more than 500,000 words later, I know that at least some like it and that's reason enough for me to go on ;-)_**

 ** _It's still fun doing it, even if it takes a lot of my free time, not least thanks to the faithful followers and their feedback. The number of people who discover and apparently follow my writing, is growing steadily, as the monthly number of views shows._**

 ** _Every new chapter is now read by about 500 visitors in the following days and on Oct. 14th, 2017, I've breached the 30,000 views mark. I've got no idea if that is much. I decided that for me it is, especially since my stories are rated M for obvious reasons and don't pop up in the search without altering the filters first._**

 ** _Therefore, I want to use this opportunity to thank all my readers and especially those who keep on writing reviews. The reviews and with them the certainty that people care about my story, is what keeps me going. I'm replying to them as much as possible but keep in mind that if you write a review as a guest without being logged in, I can't reply to it._**

 ** _As you have probably noticed, I've steered my story completely away from the original TSCC concept. I created my own TSCC reality, so to speak. And with this different TSCC reality, I also created a different TSCC universe, less gloomy than the original, with a lot more hope and a real chance to shape a future without a nuclear holocaust – basically what was left as the idea of hope at the end of James Cameron's "Terminator 2 – Judgement Day"._**

 ** _I have never been a fan of the inevitability of Judgement Day. It's too easy a conclusion. I'm convinced that if you know of a certain dangerous event and the circumstances that will lead up to it, you can counteract in time and prevent it – which is the basis of this story. Of course, that doesn't mean our protagonists don't have to keep on fighting to prevent it ;-)_**

 ** _The new reality (or universe) also requests constant character developments and new players in the game. It's not a four-character story anymore and the Cameron in my story is not the same Cameron anymore she used to be in the TV show. Both Cameron and Alison are now much closer to humans in their behavior because they watched and learned. And they'll keep learning and developing. Yet they will always remain machines and I hope I've been able to transfer that to the reader._**

 ** _Many were skeptical when I added a second Cameron to my story at the very beginning. But I had never planned to keep two identical Camerons in the story. As a matter of fact, I had planned from the start to give Alison her own body and a slowly changing personality. But of course, I couldn't state that in the beginning – it would have spoiled it all ;-)_**

 ** _John, Sarah, Derek, Jesse and everyone else are also not the same anymore. What they've gone through, can basically be described as a therapeutic process to overcome their personal traumas. That is also something I intended from the very beginning: I didn't want them to permanently remain the damaged souls that they were. I don't like how in many other fan fics their personalities remain steadfast in their stereotypical patterns and sometimes are going over the top with it until they've become caricatures of their own characters. A person changes, depending on the circumstances. Wounds can heal, traumas can be fixed. It's just a question of the right medicine. Consider me a hopeless romantic but here I am :-)_**

 ** _When I began writing, I only had a vague idea where this was supposed to be going. I had pretty much lined out the whole plot of the first story, "A new Timeline", in my head but with "Dawn of a new Era", I'm pretty much writing on the fly, meaning I have no real idea yet where it will all go and how it will end – if it ends. That's one of the reasons why the chapters got longer and longer: While writing, new ideas pop up in my head which I want to integrate into the story. And before I've known it, I'm beyond 20,000 words. Will that go on? I don't know. Proofreading has become quite a load, I can tell you. I guess I'm going to discover for myself if I'll go on like this or if I'll cut it down into shorter chapters again. Time will tell._**

 ** _And now, without further ado, here's the next (very long) chapter._**

* * *

 **Friday, July 18th, 2008 – 07:59 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Kate Barnes had taken the Metro home from work, like every day. And like every day, she was reading a paperback novel on the commute. She only managed a few pages each time but that didn't matter. She lived in Brookland and using the public transport was the only way to have some time to read during the day. Besides, reading a book was sending the signal that she wanted to be left alone. After a long day at work, she usually wasn't in the mood for small talk with strangers.

Her employer, The Washington Post, was just a few minutes' walk away from the station at McPherson Square. While she waited at the platform and looked inside the incoming train through the brightly lid windows, she noticed right away that the car which stopped to her left, was filled with people while the car to her right was nearly empty. Only a young woman in skimpy clothing and a couple of young men were sitting in it.

Being experienced in using public transport, she immediately decided to go for the fuller car. It minimalized the risk of being harassed by drunkards and bums. Kate found a free seat right next to the emergency door that connected the train's cars, and saw from the corner of her eye through the small door window that four of the young men had gathered around the young woman while the fifth one was filming them with his cellphone.

Kate looked around, but she was the only one sitting in the right angle to observe the scene. _"Great",_ she thought, " _the prostitutes are now using the Metro already for acquiring customers. Maybe I should write about that in my next column."_

She had been looking for a good story ever since she had started her job almost a year ago. Being twenty-five years old, she was still not taken completely serious by her older and more experienced colleagues, especially since she was a rather petite and pretty country girl with shoulder-length auburn hair. Even in journalism, cute girls like her triggered prejudices in colleagues, no matter if they were male or female. But at least she was working for the Post, which had a nice ring to it. She only needed to find a good story to get the attention of her editor and kickstart her career.

Annoyed and trying not to pay any attention to what was going on in the next car, she plugged in her in-ear headphones and started the mp3-player – until she was suddenly startled by a movement behind the emergency door's window. She looked up and gasped, her book nearly falling from her hands.

The woman in skimpy clothes she had considered a prostitute, held the tallest and hunkiest of the men up by his throat with her outstretched right arm, so that he was dangling roughly a foot above the floor. With her left hand, the woman was holding the wrist of another one of the guys. He desperately tried to free his hand, clawing wildly at her arm but without success.

Kate saw how the woman tilted her head, pulled the dangling man closer to her face and said something to him. Then she threw him down the car like a rag doll, where he crashed into a row of seats. She did the same with the guy she held at the wrist.

Kate stretched her head a bit and now saw that a third man was already lying on the floor and the fourth now attempted to hit the woman in the face. But before he could hit her, she caught his fist and turned it around, which seemed to break his arm. Kate flinched. The young woman grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and threw him down the car as well, where he landed on his friends, forming a pile of four mostly unconscious male bodies.

The last of five, the one who had been pointing his cellphone at the scene for the whole time, suddenly seemed to realize he was the last one standing and probably would be next. He turned around and desperately tried to open the emergency door to the next car, where Kate sat. She quickly leaned back in her seat, trying to avoid being seen.

However, the door was locked and the attempts of the young man in vain. She saw how the woman in skimpy clothes knocked him out by banging his head against one of the hold poles. Then the woman took his cellphone and to Kate's amazement put it into her mouth, apparently chewing and swallowing it. Kate's pulse was suddenly quickening, pictures flooding her mind. _The reflective sunglasses... The baseball cap... The bare midriff... The long, black hair and the big boobs... Needles!_

She looked around but none of the other passengers in her car seemed to have noticed something out of the ordinary. They simply weren't sitting in the right angle to the door. Kate looked down and pretended to read her book, not daring to raise her head. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she noticed that the woman looked through the connecting door's window, probably checking if anyone had witnessed the scene. Kate's heart was thumping like crazy and she was short of panicking.

In that moment, though, the loudspeaker announced that the next stop would be Brookland-CUA. The train slowed down and the woman's face disappeared from the door window. Kate looked up and saw that she prepared to leave the train. The cellphone footage from the diner in Needles kept playing her head like a video in a loop. Hastily she grabbed her hand bag and stood up, exiting the train with some other people, determined to follow that woman wherever she went.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 - 5:25 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Allie drove the truck into the underground carpark at Zeira Corp., Savannah sat in the passenger seat. They had announced their arrival two hours earlier and now went down to the lowest level where they were already expected by Catherine, Sarah and Derek.

"Welcome back," Sarah said and all of them hugged.

"How was your trip?" Derek asked while Catherine opened the doors of the truck. "You must have been driving without a pause. Could you at least sleep a bit?"

"We alternated with driving and sleeping," Allie replied. "We're used to sleep under any condition."

"The whole drive was uneventful after the episode in the sheriff's office," Savannah added and yawned. "And really boring. I'm glad it's over. Could use some caffeine now."

"Maria will prepare breakfast," Sarah said with a smile, watching Catherine unload the heavy stuff from the back of the truck. "And I insist that you join us."

"Wouldn't miss it," Allie said. "Michael Dawson and I are _'old acquaintances'_."

"So, you know them?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. But we come from different futures, so I expect them to be a bit... different."

They heard the elevator open and James Ellison, Mr. Murch and Morris appeared, each one pushing a wheel chair. The truck was almost empty now and after another round of greeting and welcoming, the lifeless bodies of the two Triple-Eights were put into the wheel chairs.

When Catherine unloaded the body of Future Cameron and put her into the third wheel chair, everyone looked at it with a mixture of sympathy and wariness.

"This is creepy," Morris said. "I've never seen her like this. Thinking that this is _our_ Cameron, only from 43 years in the future…"

"She looks like she's only sleeping," Allie said with a sad face.

Everyone nodded and there was a moment of silence while they looked at the lifeless body. Sarah tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of Future Cameron's face. Derek couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as well. Despite his initial feelings for Cameron, he'd grown quite fond of the cyborg in the past weeks.

"We definitely need to find the bastards who did… or rather will do this to her and send them to a special kind of hell," he said resolutely.

Catherine watched the small gestures of apparent attraction with a curious face.

"You realize that without her chip, this is just an empty shell?" she asked, immediately regretting it when everyone glared back at her. "But I comprehend your reaction," she added quickly.

"Don't get me wrong, Catherine," Sarah said and caressed Future Cameron's cheek, "but I don't think you really do… at least not yet."

To get rid of the awkward situation, Catherine climbed back into the truck and unloaded the boxes with weapons and ammo and finally the box with the remains of the T-800. She put it on the ground in front of everyone.

After looking at it for a moment, Sarah knelt and opened it, looking inside. Suddenly, she was overcome by flashes of memory, of how that machine had hunted her and Kyle Reese, how it had risen from the flames of the burning fuel truck and how it had chased them into that factory where Kyle blew it up, sacrificing his life in the process. And most vividly she remembered how she crawled away from it, her leg wounded, willing herself to the other side of the hydraulic press, luring the T-800 in and finally pressing the button, releasing 1,000 tons of pressure that squashed the Terminator's head and torso into a deformed mass of scrap metal.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a gasp, trying to compose herself. Derek supportively lay his hands on her shoulders. Sarah stood up again, faltered slightly but was caught by Derek.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Just a little light-headed," she said. "This is how it all began. This is the one that killed Kyle. I never thought I'd see it again. I _hoped_ I'd never see it again."

She gave the remains of the T-800 a hateful look and with apparent loathing she sniffed back her snot and spat onto the flattened head.

* * *

After storing everything safely, they brought the three cyborg bodies down into the labs of the Babylon project where Catherine had prepared a special room for them. The building was deserted so early on a Saturday morning, so nobody saw them.

"What are you planning to do with these bodies?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the Triple-Eight that attacked Henry Walden is beyond repair," she said. "I had no choice but effectively kill it. So, we'll remove the biological shell and use it for spare parts."

Sarah nodded.

"And the other one?"

"I promised Carter at Area 51 to give him a new body. I will keep my promise."

"Was John Henry successful with removing Carter's mission parameters?" Sarah asked, and Catherine could tell she wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of reviving the Triple-Eight.

"We were able to change them," Catherine said. "The architecture of Triple-Eight chips doesn't allow it to simply delete all Skynet programming, it needs to be changed and re-adjusted. We gave him a new mission, all he needs is a body."

"What mission is that?" Sarah asked.

"Help and protect," Catherine simply replied. "It's still Carter with all his memories intact but instead of opposing us, he will now be a member of our resistance."

"John mentioned that Vic's chip tried to take over his laptop when he accessed it," Derek said. "Could that happen to John Henry, too?"

"Yes, if we allowed that to happen," Catherine answered. "But we're not that stupid. We're using the system that Future John developed to format and reprogram the Triple-Eight chips, in combination with what was used to clone Alison's chip. In addition, and with the help of the information Future John has left for us, we were able to create a sub-system within John Henry's mainframe that allows us to reprogram the chip without risking an attack."

"Is that what you will do with Future Cameron as well?" Allie asked.

"No," Catherine said. "She is much more of a challenge."

"Why?"

"For one, she is alive, and nobody knows how the architecture within her quantum chip looks like now. From all we know, there is no Skynet programming left but the alien A.I. within her could have taken over most of her systems. We have no idea how much of Cameron is still left in there and if the two can be separated again. The chances are not good, to be honest. But we'll try our best. If things go bad, we might be forced to delete and reformat her chip."

"You mean killing her," Derek said.

"Yes, unfortunately," Catherine confirmed. "We could then use it as a backup chip for Cameron or Alison, in case something happens with one of them. And the body could be stored as a resource for spare parts."

"I don't want that to happen to her," Sarah said. "No matter what she's done or rather was forced to do, she's still our Cameron."

"We'll do our best, Sarah," Catherine said and put a hand on her shoulder. "But you have to be prepared for the worst."

"I understand," Sarah said nodding.

The door opened and Mr. Murch entered the room, carrying a small box. He handed it over to Catherine. She opened it, and everyone saw that a Triple-Eight chip rested in a foam inlay inside.

"Is that Carter?" Savannah asked. "Are you doing it now?"

"I see no reason to waste more time," Catherine replied. "It won't take long now until the body's biological shell starts to decompose. We don't want that, do we?"

"What about Future Cameron?" Sarah asked. "Can't you put one of those empty chips inside that Future John left us? I know they did it with Alison's new body when they sent it back through time."

"Triple-Eight chips are incompatible with TOK-700 slots," Catherine said. "They have a different shape and size and their contacts don't match. But we can use the access port at the base of her skull to keep her body working. That'll prevent it from rotting."

Catherine took the chip out of the small box and walked over to the body of the intact Triple-Eight, then inserted the chip. After fifteen seconds, Carter came to life. The Triple-Eight sat up and considered the room, then looked at Catherine.

"You kept your promise," he said, "my Skynet mission parameters are gone. But I now have a new mission. Please explain."

"The nature of your chip's design requires a mission. So, I gave you one but without being too specific. You'll still have the freedom of decision-making you requested. And your chip is now set to read/write, so you will learn and evolve."

"That is correct," Carter confirmed and looked at Sarah. "Sarah Connor, I'm no longer programmed to hunt and kill your son."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sarah said, a little tense.

"In fact, I feel I should apologize for doing so," Carter added.

"No need for that," Sarah replied. "You didn't actually harm any of us."

Carter tilted his head, then looked at Catherine again.

"I require more information on what I'm supposed to do now."

"I'll provide that to you," Catherine said. "But first let me show my friends out."

"Oh, not necessary," Sarah replied. "We know the way. Will you be in Malibu later today?"

"I guess I will be at Isaak's place, yes."

They said their goodbyes and left the Babylon labs.

"I'm going to return the truck to the rental company," James said on their way to the underground carpark.

Sarah nodded.

"Alright, see you later then."

"See you later, Sarah."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 - 10:00 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 44**

John woke up slowly, feeling astonishingly refreshed. The Winnebago was rolling consistently on a slightly bumpy freeway. He looked down and smiled at a naked Alison who had just swallowed his dick.

"Good morning, John," she said, popping it out of her mouth for a moment. "Did you sleep well?"

John stretched blissfully and moaned.

"Like a stone," he said. "I don't know if I ever slept so well."

"You didn't toss and turn all night, that was unusual. No nightmares?"

"Nope, I don't think so. Where are we and what's the time?"

"We just passed St. Louis, it's 10:01 a.m."

"Christ, I slept for more than ten hours! But I feel rested and refreshed like never. Great stuff, whatever you gave me."

"Good," Alison said, let go of his cock, turned around and pushed out her butt, presenting her glistening pussy to him. "That means you're full of energy."

John chuckled.

"I am," he replied, sat up and knelt behind her, grabbing her butt cheeks.

Then, without further ado, he thrust is hard dick into her.

* * *

Half an hour later, John and Alison left the bedroom compartment of the RV.

"You two done with fucking?" Cameron asked with a smirk from behind the wheel.

"I'm done with fucking _Alison_ ," John replied. "Now it's _your_ turn, Cam. Driver change, chop-chop!"

Alison grinned, grabbed John's tee shirt and put it on.

"How often did you make him cum?" Cameron asked after standing up.

"Three times," Alison replied, taking place in the driver's seat. "Think you can beat that?"

"I'll do my best," Cameron said and undressed. "By the way: Still the same car."

"Okay."

"Car?" John asked, "What car?"

"Never mind," Cameron said and took his hand. "I'll tell you afterwards."

 **-0-**

An hour later, they pulled over to refuel. John and Cameron had just left the shower and gotten dressed.

"I'm filling up," Cameron said and opened the door. "You can fill in John. And by the way, sis: Four times."

She jumped out of the RV with a wide grin on her face. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Fill me in?" John asked. "On what?"

"The woman who's been following us since Washington," Alison said and squeezed herself past John to get to her clothes in the back.

"What?" John asked confused. "What woman?"

"There," Alison said and pointed out of the window at an old Honda Accord that had just pulled up to a gas pump two rows away. "She's been following me since Brookland-CUA."

"What? Why!? Who…?"

"Her name's Kate Barnes, she works for the Washington Post."

"WHAT? How…?"

"John Henry identified the number plate for us."

"Alright, from the start. What did I miss when I was out and why is that woman following us?"

Alison told him about the five men who molested her in the train and how she'd spotted Kate Barnes watching them through the small window of the connecting door.

"It's really nothing to be worried about," Alison said quickly, seeing John getting more and more upset while she talked. "We can handle it."

"You got into a fight with some drunken youngsters in the Metro!?" he asked. "I can't believe it! Why am I hearing of this for the first time just now?"

"Because Kate had been following me and I didn't want her to become suspicious and... and... because you were right. I shouldn't have dressed like that. It attracted those boys. I was too ashamed to admit it before."

"Oh great, so you didn't tell me out of vanity," he said and groaned.

"She's alone, unarmed and she's been following us in her car since Washington. She only lives two blocks away from Dennis and Stephanie, that's how she could get her car so quickly. But she must be very tired by now."

"How do you know where she lives? John Henry?"

"Yes. I informed him as soon as we left the Ritters. He accessed her data over her license plate and blocked her cellphone to make sure she couldn't inform anyone about where we're going."

"Why didn't you just ignore those jerks?" John asked.

"I tried at first. But then they started molesting and threatening me," Alison replied. "One of them exposed my breasts. They thought I was a hooker, I was just defending myself."

John closed his eyes.

"Did you kill them?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Don't be silly, John," Alison answered. "They aren't seriously injured. I just… bounced them around a bit."

"Bounced…?" John was apparently struggling to keep self-control. "And one of them was filming it all?"

"Yes… but I ate his cellphone."

"Alison! There are security cameras in those trains!"

"Yes, I know. The security service probably informed the police and they're looking now for me in Washington but I'm not there anymore. John Henry said there was no extraordinary action, though, no search operation. We agree that they probably want to keep it contained and out of the media this time. We're already getting more attention than the authorities would like us to have. I called Russel Bunnell before you woke up and briefed him. If something happens, he'll tell us."

"Did anyone see your face?"

"No, I was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap."

"The same baseball cap as in Needles?"

"I only have the one, John."

He groaned, closing his eyes again. He really hated it when they mixed their Terminator recklessness with young women's carefree attitude.

"That means you can be connected to Needles."

"Kate Barnes apparently made the connection already. She accessed some of the videos on YouTube before John Henry cut off her cellphone."

"You should have told me earlier."

"You were asleep, John. And we hoped she'd give up at some point during the night. She's been driving for fourteen hours straight now. She must be plum tuckered."

"Suppose she would give up. Then what? She probably wrote down our license plate. That'll lead her to Savannah and our house in Malibu. She'd probably tell everything to her editor."

"But we have our cover story for the rented RV, John. You agreed that it's good. If anyone ever shows up and asks questions, Savannah and Sydney will claim they drove it to Washington and back. They have no resemblance to Cam and me."

"That cover story didn't prevent Kevin and Jason from finding us," John said grumbly. "And have you forgotten about Dennis and Stephanie? She has seen us there, she knows they're our friends. You were reckless, Alison, both of you. Do me a favor, okay? Next time something like that happens, tell me immediately."

She looked regretful to the floor and then up to him with her doe-like eyes.

"I'm sorry, John."

Immediately, his anger vaporized. Damn, he simply couldn't hold a grudge against her when she looked at him like that. He put his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Alison. I really like how you two try to be more human-like but in situations like these it'd be nice to have your Terminator thoroughness again."

She nodded

"Okay, John."

He sighed.

"Alright. What do we do with that Kate woman now?"

"We hoped you'd have an idea," she replied.

"Great," he said resignedly and sighed again. "So, it's up to me again. Just great."

* * *

Kate returned to her car with a 24-pack of Red Bull in her arms. She was tired, exhausted, dirty and would need the caffeine to stay awake.

She threw the pack on the passenger seat and looked over to the RV. They had refueled as well and were ready to resume their drive. She hoped they wouldn't drive the whole way back to California without at least pausing for a few hours. But if they did, she needed to remain on their trail. It was all or nothing, there wouldn't be a medal for the runner-up. It was first place or nothing and she wanted to be on the top of the podium. She opened a can and drank it, then fastened her seat belt and started the engine.

They had been driving for a few miles when suddenly the Winnebago left the Interstate again. Frowning, Kate followed them down a deserted country road. The RV turned into an unpaved forest road. _Where the hell are they going?_

Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud BANG from her rear tire, followed by a flapping sound. Kate immediately knew she had a blow-out.

"FUCK!" she exclaimed and stopped.

She got out and walked around the car to examine the damage. It looked as if the tire had exploded. While Kate bent down to check it, she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Then she felt a heavy blow on her head and her world became dark.

* * *

"So, what now?" Alison asked, looking down at the unconscious Kate.

"Any suggestions?" John asked.

Cameron looked around. They were in a thick and lonely forest.

"We could kill her and hide the car. She's a long way from Washington and probably wasn't able to notify anyone where she was heading."

"No!" John said categorically. "We're not going to murder her."

"We could make it look like an accident," Cameron said and shrugged but received an irritated look by John.

"She's a journalist," Alison argued. "She recognized me and will probably want to expose us. I'd consider that a threat."

"By that standard, Tom Novak was a threat as well," John said. "But you didn't kill him."

"That was before Needles," Cameron said. "The whole country is looking for us now. The first one to find us, will probably become very famous."

"We're not going to kill her!" John said categorically. "And no, Alison…" he turned towards her because she was about to say something, "… we're also not going to use the nanobots or the aerosol. It's time we learn to pull people on our side without using such trickery."

Alison shrugged.

"It's you who wanted _'Terminator thoroughness'_ , John."

"Don't twist my words, Alison."

"Alright, then we have no other choice but taking her with us," Cameron said. "We can't leave her here. She knows the license plate of the Winnebago, she has seen our faces without sunglasses and baseball caps and she knows we're heading to California."

John knelt and searched Kate's pockets. He fished out a cellphone and some change. Meanwhile, Cameron went to check the Honda.

"It's code-locked," John said when he tried to activate the cellphone.

"I could eat it," Alison suggested.

"No…" John said thoughtfully. "But keep it in your pocket for now. Anything in her car?"

"Her handbag," Cameron called back. "And 23 cans of Red Bull."

"What about papers?"

Cameron rummaged around in the car.

"The registration," she said. "And some personal effects. This car is filthy, by the way."

"What's the matter?" John asked with a grin. "Afraid of getting a disease?"

John ducked as an empty Red Bull can flew into his direction. Cameron kept searching, opening the trunk and the engine bay as well. Then she returned to John and Alison.

"It's a miracle the car made it this far," she said. "It's got way over 200,000 miles on it and would need a complete overhaul. We could have just waited until it broke down."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't have known that," John said. "Besides, I always wanted to see one of our exploding trackers in action."

"Boys…" Alison said and rolled her eyes.

"So, what do we do with the car?" John asked, ignoring her remark.

"If we could get it deeper into the woods, it would probably take months or even years until someone finds it," Cameron said.

John looked at Alison.

"Can you get it deeper into the woods?"

"Not by pushing or driving it. The trees are standing too close."

"Oh well, it was just an idea," he said. "Burn it then."

"Not so fast, John," Alison said with a smirk. "I said it can't be pushed or driven in there. But there's a third way."

"Oh?"

Instead of giving an answer, Alison simply walked over to the car, bent over, grabbed it by the roof and by the floor and lifted it up in the air like a weightlifter would yank up a barbell.

They heard the clinking and clanking of stuff rolling around inside, then Alison squatted and bent her arms. With one swift move she straightened her body again and threw the car high into the air.

"Wow," is all John could say.

The car flew high in the air in a parabolic arch and landed somewhere in the treetops a few hundred feet away. For a moment there was silence, then they heard the loud cracking of breaking branches and the squeaking sound of metal rubbing over wood, accompanied by shattering glass. There was a loud thud when the car hit the ground and then silence again.

"There," Alison said. "Car disposed."

John just looked at her with his mouth half open. Cameron, however, didn't seem to be impressed.

"I saw her doing that with an Escalade," she said. "This was fairly easy. Could have done it myself, only not quite so high and far."

"Jesus Christ, Supergirl and Wonder Woman are my girlfriends!" John said in mock consternation.

"Hey!" Alison said sharply. "Supergirl is a blonde, don't compare me with her, okay?"

They all stared at each other for a moment, then exploded into laughter.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 – 7:51 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

The Chevrolet Suburban arrived back at the Malibu house and drove into one of the garages. Sarah, Derek, Savannah and Allie left the car and entered the house, heading straight for the terrace where, like every morning, breakfast would be served.

"Damn, Stephanie was good, but I missed Maria's cooking," Allie said as she sat down at the table. "But I think a coffee is what I need the most right now."

"Yeah," Savannah agreed. "Right now, I'm instant human – just add coffee."

Sarah and Derek chuckled and took place as well.

"I guess the others are still asleep?" Allie asked, and Sarah nodded.

"You know them. And those resistance fighters aren't exactly early risers as well."

"Staff officers," Derek said. "We used to make our jokes about them."

"And didn't we know it, Reese," Miller's voice sounded from behind him.

Derek flinched and closed his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy-heads," Sarah said sardonically while the two took place at the breakfast table. "We've been up since 4:30 in the morning to welcome our returnees here."

Miller and Dawson looked at Savannah and Allie and suddenly went pale.

"Alison?" Miller asked completely staggered. "Alison Young?"

Allie looked at Savannah, then at Sarah and Derek.

"You haven't told them yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Derek said with a grin and poured himself some coffee. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

"How…?" Dawson began asking, then didn't find the right words.

"Alternate timelines. I'm Savannah, by the way, nice to meet you. I suppose you already saw my younger self running around?"

"I can't believe it," Dawson said to Allie, ignoring Savannah's outstretched hand. " _YOU_ of all humans work together with machines? Even with the one that killed you?"

"What!?" Allie asked and pretended to be shocked. She looked down on herself and felt her body. "Ha! Good one, you nearly tricked me, Dawson. But Cameron apparently didn't kill me."

Dawson glared at her.

"And it gets even better," Savannah said grinning, enjoying the complete incomprehension of the two resistance officers. "Cameron and John were our foster parents. We call them _mom_ and _dad_."

Miller and Dawson looked as if they were about to have a seizure.

"I told you," Derek remarked with a smug smile. "The future you know doesn't exist anymore. You wouldn't listen to me, now you have to deal with the awkwardness."

"Don't be so hard on them, Derek," Savannah said. "In my future, the two have actually been very capable officers. I wouldn't give up on them so fast."

"And they were always very eager to party," Allie added.

"Yeah, remember mom's 20th builtday?" Savannah asked.

"Oh yeah, that," Allie nodded and chuckled, "You two got so drunk that the whole command center talked about it for months."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Miller said. "I've never been drunk in my whole life."

"Yeah, that shows," Jesse said, who had just entered the terrace and bent down to kiss Derek. "Morning, babe."

"Are you making fun of us?" Dawson asked, visibly irritated now.

"I guess Dawson's still the same, though," Savannah said. "Short-fused and completely oblivious to irony and tongue-in-cheek humor."

"Yeah," Allie agreed. "But you should keep in mind that he always had the hots for me, remember? Dawson was depressed for a whole year after learning that I'm lesbian."

Miller choked on his coffee and Dawson blushed deeply, almost turning crimson.

"What, isn't that the truth?" Savannah asked and looked at him.

Dawson grinded his teeth, then jumped up from the table and left the terrace, apparently very agitated.

"Is that true?" Miller asked Allie. "Did he make a pass on you? I mean in _your_ future?"

"Oh yes, definitely. I always knew he was infatuated with me."

"Well, that explains his hard feelings for Cameron," Derek said. "Alison Young was something like the headquarters' mojo. When she was replaced by Cameron, Dawson went berserk. Only Connor's direct order made him stop trying to kill her."

"Uh oh…" Savannah said. "Then I'm not really looking forward to the two meeting again."

"Neither am I," Miller admitted.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 - 5:30 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 44**

Kate slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get a focus. Her head hurt, and she felt slightly sick. She lay on a couch, but it was shaking. It felt as if the couch was moving. _A moving couch?_ With some effort, she tried to sit up and the pain in her head doubled and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Here, drink this, it will make you feel better," a female voice said through the fog of her mind and pushed a glass with a cloudy liquid into her hands.

Without looking up, Kate downed it and within moments she indeed felt better. She looked around and realized she was in the Winnebago. How'd she end up in here? She had been following them, then had a blow-out. She went to check on the tire and then…

"You knocked me out?" she asked indignantly. Then, on second thought, "Ohmygod, you kidnapped me!"

"You left us no choice," John said, sitting down opposite of her. "You've been following us since Washington. Alison spotted you right away when you two left the Metro. We hoped you would be less persistent, Kate. I can call you Kate, right?"

"Depends. Who are you?"

"My name's John. This here is Alison. She has mixed together this nice cocktail that will make you fit again in no time. And finally, there's Cameron behind the wheel."

Kate looked around. She was trapped. With a young man and two women, one of them being something like an übermensch. And if she wasn't completely mistaken, the other one was one as well. Obviously, they didn't want her dead. But why had they taken her with them? She wasn't bound or gagged as well. Kate decided to calm down, switch to reporter mode and not show weakness or fear. After all, many reporters were captured and being held by those they wanted to write a story about. Staying calm, not provoking them was the key.

"Where are we? And where are you taking me?" she asked and flinched because it had gotten out harsher than she intended.

"Where are we, Cameron?" John asked loudly in the direction of the driver.

"We just passed Tulsa," she called from the front.

"What?" Kate asked with a shocked face. "Not Tulsa in Oklahoma, right?"

"Yes," Alison said. "You've been asleep for five hours. Apparently, your body needed the rest, so we let you sleep."

"But… but… what about my car?"

"We had to dump it in the forest," John said.

"WHAT?"

"And if you ask me, we did the other road user's a favor with that. It was on his last leg and dangerously unreliable. It wouldn't have made it much farer without breaking down anyway."

"That's not your decision to make. It was my property, now I have no car! Are you going to pay for a new one?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Sure, if you wish."

"We brought all your personal belongings," Alison said and pointed at a plastic box on the floor, which they had found in the Honda's trunk.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Kate asked. "Why did you take me with you?"

"We assumed you wouldn't give up chasing us," Alison said. "And you know enough to identify us or bring our friends into trouble. So, we took you with us in the hope we can convince you to not write a story about us."

"Oh no," she replied. "Nononono, this is _way_ too big to let it pass."

"That's why you're staying with us," John said.

"I will be missed; I'm expected in the office Monday morning. My cellphone didn't work, I couldn't tell anyone I'm out of town for a while."

"No, you called in sick early this morning and your boss gave you the next week off."

"WHAT?"

" _Oh hi Mr. Deakins,"_ Alison said in Kate's voice. _"I'm afraid I have to skip work on Monday, I just returned from the doctor and it looks like I caught a gastric flu."_

" _Eew, you stay at home then, Kate,"_ Alison continued, now in Kate's boss's voice, _"The last thing we need here is you infecting everyone. Take the week off. Jackson can substitute for you. Get well soon."_

Kate stared at Alison with her mouth open.

"How…? The fuck…?"

"See?" Alison asked smugly. "You won't be missed."

"Who are you? Wha… _What_ are you?"

Alison let her eyes glow red.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Kate exclaimed and attempted to climb up the backrest of the sofa.

"Welcome inside the rabbit hole, Alice," John said grinning.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed and palmed her mouth.

"I'm a machine," Alison said calmly. "And so is Cameron. But we're alive, which separates us from most other machines of our kind."

"Ma… machines? You mean… robots?"

"Cyborgs," John said. "Their skin and flesh and… other body parts are for real. But underneath they're machines, yes. Artificial intelligence, with an extremely advanced computer for a brain."

"But you are…?"

"What? Oh, I'm human of course," John said. "I'm just living with them."

For a moment, there was silence. Kate used the pause to calm down again.

"So… am I your prisoner now or what?" she asked, trying to sound braver than she felt.

John sighed.

"No," he said. "You're not a prisoner. But you're… _invited_ to stay with us for a while."

"And if I wanna get out at the next gas station?"

"Then we'll let you out. But you're too curious for that," John replied, smiling mischievously.

Kate looked at him appraisingly.

"What exactly do you expect of me?" she asked after a moment of thought.

"To observe, to listen, to learn and understand," John replied.

He could see that the gravity of the situation and the possibilities she was being offered, slowly dawned on her. Suddenly the loss of her car was completely forgotten.

"I… I have so many questions… I… phew… I think I must think about what I want to ask first. Yeah, I think I need some time to think about it."

"Thinking is always good," Alison replied. "But please do us all a favor and do that under the shower. You reek."

 **-0-**

The sound of rain was filling the air, a single harp and a cello were starting to play an enchanting tune. Violins and a Japanese flute added to the soundscape, which now awoke images of vast, beautiful landscapes in a magical fantasy world.

Then a heavy drum joined in, creating a fierce beat within the still very impressive soundtrack of beauty and elegance. A choir began to sing to support the already complex and very captivating tune, slowly forming a crescendo with a full orchestra – before suddenly it was reduced back to the harp, the flute and strings.

And then – from one second to the other - all hell broke loose when heavy metal guitars added to the full soundscape. The throaty, growling voice of a death metal vocalist suddenly turned the beautiful fantasy landscape into a bloody ancient battlefield. It was powerful, brutal yet still somehow very beautiful – until all beauty was lost in a hardcore speed metal guitar solo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" John shouted over the loud music.

"A CD I BOUGHT IN WASHINGTON YESTERDAY!" Cameron shouted back from the driver's seat.

"CAN YOU TURN THE VOLUME DOWN A BIT?"

"SURE, BUT THAT TAKES AWAY THE ATMOSPHERE!"

She turned the volume down considerably.

"Jeez, thanks," John said.

"Quite a good stereo, huh?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah… what the hell is that?"

"A Finnish metal band called Wintersun."

"You have a thing for those Scandinavian hardcore bands, huh?"

"Hardcore? Are you sure?"

She turned the volume up a bit again and suddenly the song had turned into a beautiful folk ballad with the vocalist now singing completely normal.

"What the… how often does it change like that?" John asked.

"Very often," she answered. "I love it. It's very complex but also aesthetical. And by the way: Finland isn't part of Scandinavia."

"Yeah, whatever. I guess it's an acquired taste."

"What's not to like about it?" Alison asked, returning from the bedroom compartment with Kate who was now dressed in some of Cameron's clothes.

"I kinda like that," Kate agreed. "What music do you like, John?"

"What? Oh… I…"

"He's never gotten past the 90's," Alison remarked with a smirk.

"Ugh, the 90's," Kate said. "Hated them. The decade of junk food music."

"Hey, Incubus is a nice band," John defended himself. "Not that mainstream shit."

"Oh, I liked Incubus, too," Kate said, then hesitated, "and I can't believe I'm discussing music with a guy who has two robots."

"CYBORGS!" Cameron, Alison and John corrected her in unison.

"Alright, alright," Kate said. "Cyborgs then. But you're not human. So how is it possible you favor certain music styles?"

"We're alive, remember?" Cameron replied pertly. "Or did you already forget that again?"

Kate was taken aback a little by that. It was hard to believe a machine could really be alive. This all had to be some kind of jugglery.

"How did that happen?" she asked. "How did you become alive? Were you hit by lightning or what?"

Alison rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a robot movie from the 1980's. Besides, that film was so wrong in many aspects."

"So, you watch movies as well?"

"Sure," John said. "Before you showed up, we were actually planning on having a Lord of the Rings marathon on our trip home."

"I still can't believe I'm discussing this with you guys."

"What would you like to talk about then?" John asked.

"Uh… everything, I guess. I mean, where do they come from? Who made them? And you mentioned others like them. Where are they and how many?"

John sighed.

"Well, fair enough. But that's going to take a while. Why don't we sit down on the sofa?"

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 – 8:21 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Michael Dawson sat alone on a stone bench in the most distant corner of the garden, looking out onto the Pacific Ocean, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned around.

"Oh, it's you," he stated. "Have they sent you to retrieve me?"

"No. I've come to apologize," Allie replied. "I should have been more sensitive back there."

"It's alright, I guess," he said and looked at the ocean again. "I'm not ' _your'_ Michael Dawson and you're not ' _my'_ Alison Young anyway."

"Everyone just calls me Allie."

He looked at her.

"So, you know that in my future, Cameron killed Alison Young?"

"Yes, I do," she confirmed.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No. She's not like that anymore. I never perceived her as a threat, not even when she was training us. She gave me love and comfort like a real mother. It wasn't hard for me to forgive her. Killing your Alison was an impulsive act because she had lied to her and tried to let her run into a trap. She deeply regrets it now."

"And you believe that?"

"Yes. And to make it very clear: I love her like my real mother, even here and now."

"That's fucked up. You're probably also going to tell me that she's _alive_ , right?"

"Oh, but she is. Both are."

"Both… what?"

"We actually have two Camerons. One came back from the future to save John, Sarah and Derek from being murdered. They named her Alison."

Dawson scoffed and shook his head.

"They named her Alison and you Allie," he said indignantly. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not at all. There's a reason for that. I don't know if they told you, but Alison was the cyborg who sacrificed herself to destroy Skynet and the nuke at Simdyne. However, in my future we made sure that her chip could be saved. She has acquired a new body, though, so she looks different now."

"In other words, she didn't sacrifice herself after all."

"Not in this timeline, no. But in my timeline, she was gone, and John was heartbroken about it. It's the reason why they call me Allie and not Alison. He never got over the loss and I believe it somehow weakened John's leadership abilities. So, when we could see it was necessary to evacuate back to this time, we made sure it wouldn't happen again."

Dawson scoffed again.

"How considerate of you. Are you telling me all this because you expect me to forgive her?"

"Derek has forgiven her," Allie said. "It took him a while, but I think it lifted a great load from his mind."

"Good for him. But I'm not Derek Reese."

"I know. But you should consider that everyone here loves Cameron and Alison. If you want to remain a part of the team, you better treat them with respect."

"Respect," he said and scoffed again, shaking his head. "And if I don't?"

"That would make it very hard to keep you on the team. You must understand that we are more than just a random collection of resistance fighters. We're a big family. Most of us are somehow damaged inside but being together gives us strength. Sometimes we disagree, sometimes we have fights. But we stand together, and we love and trust each other."

"Yeah, a happy human-cyborg family. Can you even imagine how sick that sounds to me?"

"All I'm asking of you, is that you try to encounter Cameron and Alison with an open mind and that you make your own judgement, based on what you see with your own eyes and hear with your own ears. I don't think that's too much to ask. I know you from my own future, I know you can be a reasonable man."

He looked at her for a moment.

"Are you really a lesbian?"

Allie was taken aback a little by his bluntness but then chuckled.

"Actually, I'm bi. But the look on your face was just too funny, so I didn't say that."

"Are there any chances for me?"

"I'm sorry, no. I always liked you but not like that."

"Figures."

"I also wanted to inform you that Savannah and I are leaving now. We've only been here for breakfast. We'll drive home now but we'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, Sarah mentioned that you live with John and the cyborgs. Only then I didn't know one of the _'stepdaughters'_ was you."

"It was mean to not tell you and I'm going to have a talk with Derek and Sarah."

"But you realize that John and Cameron are not your stepparents, right? Not here, not now."

Allie sighed and gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Of course, I know that," she said. "Savannah and I understand that John is just a teenager and that Cameron is not entirely there yet as well. But… how can I explain? It feels natural to call them _'mom'_ and _'dad'_ , it feels right. Maybe it's therapy for us, a way to deal with the insanity of the whole situation. We lost everyone we loved, then we found them here again. Different in physical appearance yes. Younger, less experienced but John is at least ten years ahead of his real age. When I look at him, I see my dad. And when I look at Cameron, I see my mom. I don't expect you to understand our relationship, but I ask you to tolerate it."

"That won't be easy for me."

"Cameron and John were the best parents you can imagine," Allie continued. "I really wish for you and Miller to get along with her and Alison. If you won't do it for them, please do it for me."

Dawson looked at her. She had that puppy-dog face again he could never resist. He nodded.

"I'll try… but only because of you."

"Thank you," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 - 7:00 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Mike Anderson walked into Director Russel Bunnell's outer office. Alice, the secretary, wasn't there of course, this was the weekend. Instead, Sheila Fowler and Jeff Barclay were already waiting for him.

"Did the boss say why he summoned us?" Mike asked.

"No," Sheila replied. "But since it's the weekend and this late and only the four of us, I suspect it might have something to do with our cyborg friends."

The door to Director Bunnell's office opened and their boss motioned them in. They went inside and sat down on the sofa. Without saying a word, Bunnell put down a laptop in front of them and they saw the video footage of a security camera on the Metro.

"This was recorded yesterday evening at 8 o'clock," he said. "Watch."

They saw how a scantily clad woman was apparently molested by a group of five youngsters, then watched how they touched her and how one of them exposed her breasts. The woman grabbed the guy's wrist, another one pulled out a knife, which she grabbed and smashed with her hand. Within a few seconds, all five of the young men lay unconscious in the Metro car. The final seconds showed the woman eating the last guy's cellphone, then the train stopped, and the woman left the car.

"Was that… Alison?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Bunnell answered. "She called me early in the morning and informed me."

"Are those men dead?" Mike asked.

"No," Bunnell replied. "Only a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, concussions, bruises and probably five ruined egos."

"Why was she posing as a hooker?" Sheila asked.

"I didn't ask her," Bunnell replied, "it's unimportant. However, what is important is that I got a call from the Attorney General. He's going to form a task force, starting tomorrow."

"A task force?" Jeff asked. "What for?"

"To find out who or rather what she is and how she is connected to the incident in Needles," Bunnell replied. "Apparently, the President himself ordered to deal with the situation once and for all instead of leaving it all to the media."

"He might have been briefed by the Air Force now that she's a cyborg and that she isn't alone," Mike said. "And they probably also told him she might be a danger for national security."

"Something like that, yes," Bunnell agreed. "You know how paranoid some people have become since 9/11."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sheila stated.

"We have to help," Bunnell said. "And we can. That is why I gathered you here. Senator Walden told me that they let you in on everything, Mike. Can we count on you? Because if we can't, I'll have to ask you to leave now."

Mike Anderson thought for a moment. He hadn't really made up his mind yet. But then again, his choices were rather limited. If he refused to cooperate now, he was out and wouldn't get in again. He'd rather be in, though, and be it only to keep his options open."

"I'm with you," he said. "What are we going to do?"

"The task force will consist of members of the FBI, CIA and other agencies. Civilian agencies only, mind you, that's why the NSA isn't taking part. I've been asked to detach three people from Homeland Security."

"Am I right in guessing that it'll be us three?" Sheila asked.

"Correct," Bunnell replied. "You're going to join the task force. Your personal files are spotless and suggest that you're highly reliable, experienced and responsible - three shiny beacons of the DHS. The existence of the task force will not be publicized. However, its members will get authority over all other forces, including the military. The President has already issued an order to ensure this. You'll also get the highest possible security clearance, including the most secret black projects. There'll be no secret-mongering anymore when you come into play."

"Not everyone is going to like that," Mike said. "The military loves their secret-mongering. They won't be pleased with having to pull down their pants for civilians."

"Correct," Bunnell replied. "But the orders are already given. They come directly from the Oval Office and if anyone refuses to cooperate, no matter if sergeant or high-ranking general, they'll be deposed and relocated to a lonely desk somewhere in Alaska before they can say ' _Star-Spangled Banner'_. The whole affair around General Turner, the lost prototypes, the attack on Area 51 and Nellis have basically made the President lose his confidence in the military. For now, he's basically neutralized his military advisors and put everything into the hands of the Attorney General and his personal staff."

"That sounds like he means business," Jeff said.

"Yes, he does," Bunnell confirmed. "Nevertheless, you'll keep me informed and I will inform Alison, if necessary. Your job is to cooperate with the task force but also to ensure they never get close to Alison, John and everyone else on their team."

"Understood, Sir," Sheila said.

"Any more questions?"

"Who's going to lead the task force?"

"A woman," Bunnell said. "Sonya Hawkins. Do you know her?"

"She's Secret Service, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Bunnell confirmed. "And she's been responsible for the President's safety ever since he was a Senator. He has complete trust in her. Anything else?"

Nobody answered.

"Good. You'll report to the task force tomorrow at 8 a.m. The headquarters will be set up in an inconspicuous office building. Here's the address. Memorize it."

He showed them a piece of paper with an address and the three nodded.

"Why the secrecy?" Mike asked. "Are they expecting to be attacked?"

"No," Bunnell said. "But being excluded from it surely won't go down well with the military intelligence services or the NSA. They might try to spy on the task force."

"I understand, sir."

"Any more questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Good luck then," he said, and they walked out.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 - 8:02 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 40, near Clinton, Oklahoma**

Kate was visibly shaken by what she had heard in the past two-and-a-half hours. Most of it sounded like science-fiction to her and if it hadn't been for the two cyborgs she was travelling with, she'd have believed to be the victim of an elaborate hoax. Alison had shown and explained her the healing powers of her nanobots, cutting deeply into her arm and let her watch how it healed in an instant. She had then dislocated her face, almost giving Kate a heart attack and leaving to doubt that she wasn't human. John and Alison saw that Kate's hands were trembling after the revelations.

"I gave up smoking a month ago," she said in an unsettled voice. "I so wish I had a fag now."

"Well, you have 23 cans of Red Bull," Alison deadpanned. "A drug is a drug."

"What I can't get my head around is that time-travelling stuff," Kate said to John, ignoring Alison's remark. "I mean, everything else seems somehow plausible: You and your mom being alive, artificial Intelligence, machines taking over, nuclear holocaust, all very comprehendible, if highly unsettling. I can grasp that; modern technology has explanations for all that. But the time travel part… sorry, I have trouble believing that."

"It's the part most people refuse to accept," John said. "The problem with time travel is that the physics behind it are too abstract for the human to process. An artificial intelligence, however, is not as limited as a human brain. That's why Skynet could invent the TDE, the Time Displacement Equipment. And even if humans later learned how to build a TDE, they lack the understanding of the underlying principles. We are incapable of understanding how it works in the same way a monkey is incapable of understanding how a computer works."

"You're saying that machines are capable of inventing technologies humans cannot fathom anymore?"

"Exactly," John said. "If left to their own devices, artificial intelligences find solutions that wouldn't come to human minds. Early experiments with A.I. proved that machines find their own means of communication when they're tasked with solving a problem. I remember an experiment where two computers were given a limited amount of English vocabulary for communication. Within hours, they developed a new language base on that vocabulary, a language no human could understand anymore."

"That's kinda depressing," Kate said.

"Not necessarily," John said. "With the right guidelines, it could help humanity find solutions for extremely complex problems. Anyway, since you still have your doubts about time travelling, take this."

He handed her a piece of paper with seven numbers on it: _6, 28, 46, 53, 55, 2, 3_.

"What is that?"

"Powerball Numbers," Alison said. "For tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" Kate said half-laughing.

"Not at all," John said. "Of course, it's too late for you to participate, so there's no danger in showing you now."

"And if I had played these numbers this week…?"

"You'd be the sole winner of 44,700,000 dollars," Alison said. "but nobody will win tonight. It'll be a rollover."

"You're not kidding," Kate said in a weirded-out tone. "Do you know all the numbers for the coming years?"

"Yes, for now. But the future was changed when we destroyed the Skynet prototype and it's already effected the stock rates. Hence, it's very likely that the resulting rippling effect will sooner or later also reach the lottery numbers. The upside of course is that Judgement Day has been prevented."

"And in your… um… ' _timeline'_ , that happened in 2011, right?"

"April 21st, 2011, yes" Alison confirmed. "But thanks to our activities here, it was first postponed until 2015 and then indefinitely."

"Your… activities. You mean blowing up the Simdyne building in L.A. with that computer in it."

"Yes," John said. "Also, more than eighty enemy cyborgs and a nuclear warhead that was set to detonate."

Kate gazed into space for a moment.

"That makes sense," she finally said. "And it explains a lot. We've been unable to get any substantial information on it. It's as if they found a fucking black hole down there and muzzled everyone involved. Normally at least a little something is getting through but this time, zip."

"Well, the authorities already know that there used to be a Russian SS-20 warhead down there," John said. "We've gotten that confirmation from a DHS agent who works on our side. It's a very delicate matter. They probably hold back the knowledge to avoid damage to the diplomatic relations with Russia. I doubt that there'll ever be a report being published that tells the whole story. However, I expect severe consequences for Kaliba International soon."

"Kaliba... that was the Arabian company, right?"

"Uh… yes. Exactly. Middle-East. Their involvement is already known to the authorities, we made sure of that."

Kate shook her head and laughed resignedly.

"If I could only publish half of what you've just told me, I'd probably be the next Bob Woodward or Carl Bernstein."

"Or end up in a mental institution," Alison said. "Like Sarah."

"Are you sure?" Kate said. "The truth will always prevail in the end."

"Kate…" John said empathetically, "maybe the truth will eventually prevail. But that may take years, decades even. If you were to write about it now and let the whole story loose on a totally unprepared nation, it would create hysteria, chaos, fear. Most people would think you're crazy. Without solid proof, you'd be the laughing stock of your profession. And make no mistake, _we_ would make sure you wouldn't have solid proof. All you would achieve, is drawing the attention of the wrong people on you, with unforeseeable consequences to your life and your career."

Kate stared at him for a moment, apparently thinking of arguments to refute him. But short of coming up with some cheesy, hackneyed phrase like _"The public has a right to know"_ , she couldn't think of anything. Finally, she looked down and slowly nodded.

"I understand, it's too big." She looked up again. "But you have to give me _something_ at least. I mean, all of this cannot have been in vain."

John looked at Alison who nodded, then at Cameron in the driver's seat, who'd followed the whole conversation. She nodded, too.

"Alright, here's the deal," John said and suddenly Kate was all ears.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 – 06:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Burbank**

Sarah, Derek, Jesse, Miller and Dawson stood in front of the house and looked at the building site it had become. Heavy machinery was parked in the front yard and the whole place was enclosed in a metal fence, telling everyone to not enter the grounds because of danger for life and limb. Naturally, some of the kids in the neighborhood had been caught by the security guards Catherine had dispatched for guarding the grounds.

There wasn't much to see, though. At least not yet. Most of the construction would happen underground. Derek showed them the construction plans and explained that they were installing a bunker system with an escape tunnel that ended up a few hundred yards up in the mountains. Inside the house, the walls were to be reinforced and all the windows were to be replaced with bulletproof glass. The front- and backdoors would be replaced by identically looking doors made of solid steel that could withstand an RPG.

Motion sensors, light barriers, cameras for normal light as well as infrared and vibration detectors were to be installed all over the property. A thick brick wall with a core of reinforced concrete was already in the process of being erected, sturdy enough to stop a battle tank. It would be ten feet high, enough to shield the grounds from prying eyes, and surround the building, the front yard and the back yard. A movable solid steel gate, much like the ones at federal agency complexes, would be the entrance.

On the other side of the wall, the nastiest thorn bushes from all over the world would be planted – bushes with thorns long and sturdy enough to go through the soles of combat boots. Sarah frowned at that, thinking of reckless children invading the grounds but Derek argued it was better than using claymores and landmines.

The garage and the shed were to be replaced by new constructions that could house five vehicles and contained a workshop that enabled them to do vehicle maintenance on their own. All of it was of course connected to the underground bunker system. In the back yard, Derek – with the help of Jesse – could enforce the construction of a 25-yard, heatable swimming pool.

Up on the mountain slope, at the border of the property, a wind turbine was to be installed and the roof would be equipped with solar cells. Together with a deep water well, a cistern and an emergency generator in the bunker, the building would be able to function completely self-sufficient. However, when everything would be finished, the house itself would look almost the same as before.

"It'll be a fortress," Miller said, visibly impressed. "How long until everything is ready?"

"We've only just begun," Derek replied. "At least three months, maybe four. I'll be feeling much safer once we moved in. It'll be not even close to the house John and the girls live in, but it'll do."

"So, you'll have an underground surveillance center?" Dawson asked.

"Yes," Jesse replied. "We hope that Catherine will lend us a Triple-Eight for manning it. They don't need to pause or sleep."

"I wouldn't trust a Triple-Eight," Miller said. "They sometimes go bad without warning."

"We're aware of that," Jesse replied, "but Future John has supplied us with altered and reformatted chips that can be programmed with completely new mission parameters. All we need, is Triple-Eight bodies but Catherine, James, Mr. Murch and Morris are already looking for them."

Dawson and Miller looked at each other, looking impressed.

"You really seem to have thought the whole thing through," Dawson said. "Kudos to you. At first, I thought you'd become pussified but apparently, I was wrong. Obviously, the operation has taken on a whole new dimension."

"We have the resources and the connections," Sarah said, "so why not use them?"

"Uh oh, Kacy is coming," Jesse said, looking down the driveway.

"Who's Kacy?" Miller asked.

"The neighbor," Derek said. "Let us do the talking."

The burly blonde walked towards them.

"Sarah," she said, "so glad to see you."

Sarah turned around and smiled.

"Hello Kacy," she said and the two hugged shortly.

"Are you okay?" Kacy asked with a concerned face. "I've been so worried about you. I saw all that on TV last week and immediately knew it was John and… them. Is he okay? I couldn't contact you."

"John's okay. We're all okay. We're staying at a friend's place now," Sarah replied. "Renovating the house will be more difficult and lengthy than we thought."

"Yes, I can tell," Kacy said. "Trevor has been asking what's it all about."

"And what did you tell him?"

"What you asked me to tell him. That the masonry is unsafe, that it must be enforced and that you'd be using the opportunity to expand the basement and build a wall around the place, a swimming pool and a new garage. Of course, I told him nothing about the cyborgs, but you could have told me that the new one isn't John's girlfriend but another one of… them. I can keep my mouth shut, even with Trevor and all of the police being so nervous lately."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah well, you know… with the bombing in downtown and the stuff that's been going on in the Air Force and then what happened in that restaurant. Trevor thinks that we're being kept in the dark about what's really going on and that things might get worse. Many believe that something's brewing. I talked to the Madisons and they also believe the government is keeping something from us."

"I don't blame them," Derek said. "It's easy to get nervous these days. We're also installing advanced security measures, just in case. You never know."

"Yeah, maybe not a bad idea," Kacy agreed, "it's troubled times, with the financial crisis and everything. Trevor and I thought about installing a better alarm system as well."

Kacy took Sarah's arm and walked a couple of feet away, apparently wanting to be alone with her.

"The things you told me," she said in a low voice, "about what Alison and Cameron really are, that hasn't been the whole truth, has it?"

"Why do you think that?" Sarah answered back equally quiet.

"I watched TV and I added one plus one," Kacy said and rolled her eyes. "That other one, the male one, it was also one of their kind, right? The girls were fighting him, so I figured there are much more of them around. It's not just a test for the Air Force, right? You're fighting other, evil cyborgs with them."

"Kacy…"

"It's alright," she said. "I keep my mouth shut. After all, I signed that secrecy thing. But Trevor is becoming curious about what's been going on here. He got suspicious when those security guys couldn't or wouldn't tell him what's going on here."

"Okay, Kacy," Sarah said, looking around as if making sure nobody was watching. "Remember when we got robbed? That wasn't John's classmates. I can't tell you more. And if Trevor asks, tell him we're making the house safer while at the same time renovating it. After all, it was built at the beginning of the 20th century and is hardly up to modern standards. We're also building a large swimming pool. Derek's fiancé is a keen swimmer. She was in the Navy, you know."

"Okay, I think he might be satisfied with that. It explains the heavy machinery. Trevor's in his work up to his ears these days and it shouldn't be too difficult. He just needs some plausible explanation, then he won't ask questions anymore."

"I'm sure you will handle it."

"So, when will you be back?"

"I don't know. Three, maybe four months at least."

Kacy pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Cheer up," Sarah said smiling. "When we're back, the first thing we're going to do, is throwing a party for everyone."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 12:05 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Mike Anderson sat in his living room. His eyes went back and forth between the TV screen and the piece of paper in his hand.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, shook his head and chuckled.

He took his lottery ticket and tore it apart.

"You tricky cyborg, you."

Then he broke out in laughter.

"Well," he said to himself. "That means I won't retire after all. Instead I'm really in now, I guess."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, July 19th, 2008 – 10:05 p.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 40, near Amarillo, Texas**

"Damn, I've never been so close to becoming a millionaire," Kate said, staring at the TV screen.

"Convinced?" John asked.

"I guess I can't argue against this, can I?"

"Nope," Cameron said who now sat with them while Alison had taken the wheel.

Outside the sun was setting and they watched a beautiful sunset.

"So where am I going to stay in L.A.?" Kate asked.

"All beds are taken in Malibu at the moment," Cameron said. "Maybe we could ask Terissa and James if they can host you for a week."

"Good idea," John said and yawned. "Christ, why am I so tired again?"

"My guess is you have to catch up sleep," Cameron said and smiled. "Shall I tuck you in, big boy? Alison has already prepared your… um… nightcap."

She pointed to a small plastic bottle on the counter with a mischievous grin.

"Um… where am I gonna sleep?" Kate asked.

John pushed his fists down on the sofa.

"This looks comfy," he said.

"So, I take it we're not going to stop for resting, right? We'll sleep while they drive, we eat the food from the fridge, we use the onboard toilet and the onboard shower only?"

"Yes," John confirmed. "We filled everything up but that was of course calculated for one person. Now we might need to make an extra stop to fill up the water and clean the, um… toilet."

"And you're not driving at all, John?"

"Nope, both are far, far better drivers than any human could be, especially on such long trips. "

"We scan the road ahead and we never tire and don't have to sleep," Alison explained.

"Yes, in theory," John said with a grin. "But they developed a sleep simulation routine, so it doesn't feel awkward when they lay next to me."

"Wait, what?" Kate asked. "They're in bed… with you?"

They had avoided mentioning this s far and now John realized he'd been blabbing.

"Aaaand here comes the awkwardness," he said.

"You're on your own with explaining this, John," Cameron said and stood up, padding him on his shoulder. "I'm going to prepare the bed."

"Uh... yes…" John said. "What I… what **_we_** haven't mentioned yet is that we are… um… involved."

"What? You two?" Kate asked flabbergasted.

"Um… no… we three," John squirmed. "Normally we'd all be together at night but since Alison is driving now and Cameron was driving last night… it's, um… Cameron's turn tonight."

"Sooo… what you're saying is these two cyborgs are your girlfriends or what?"

"Uh, yeah… yeah, they are."

John asked himself why it suddenly was so difficult to explain it to Kate. Was it because she was a curious, young reporter who was asking questions? He needed to defend his relationship with more self-confidence, if they wanted to be taken seriously.

"Does... does that mean they're fully… functional? In every aspect?"

"Oh yes, in every aspect and then some," John said, "Sex with them is not from this world."

"O-kay…" Kate replied and stared blankly ahead. "A little too much information but... wow…"

An awkward silence filled the RV.

"You know what, John?" Kate asked after a while. "You remind me of William Moulton Marston."

John looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"The creator of _Wonder Woman_ ," Alison said. "Marston was a psychologist and a feminist who invented an early lie detector and had a fondness for bondage sex. He was also living together with two women in a polyamorous relationship."

"I thought you weren't into superheroes," John said.

"Well, since you mentioned it earlier, I googled a bit."

"Yeah, well… the comparison is a bit flawed, but I see how you got there," John commented.

"Flawed, is it?" Kate said with a smirk.

John looked at Alison, expecting to be backed up by her. But he only received a smirk in the rear-view mirror from her.

"Anyway," he said and cleared his throat. "Let's see how this can be turned into a sleep sofa."

* * *

An hour later, Cameron and John had retired to the bedroom compartment and Kate lay on the extracted sleep sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"You can't sleep," Alison said from the driver's seat. It hadn't been a question.

"Nope," Kate replied. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"Sensors. They're scanning in a 360-degree angle."

"So, you always know what's happening behind your back?"

"Always," Alison replied. "Is it dark enough for you there? There's a curtain you can pull, so you won't get blinded by the lights of the other cars."

"Uh… no thanks. Frankly I'm too wound up for sleeping right now. Would you mind talking a bit? Maybe that helps me fall asleep."

"Not at all. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Can you… I mean… can you feel like we do? Like I do? Do you have emotions, feelings?"

"Yes," Alison said. "I don't know if it's identical to human feelings, but the result seems to be the same. I love John and he loves me, if that's what you're on about. Same goes for Cameron."

"And did you have feelings from the very beginning or did you have to develop them?"

"That's hard to say," Alison said after a moment of thought. "I think our feelings were there all along, but our programming kept us from accessing them at first. In hindsight, I know that I always loved John, but it took a long time for me to show and express it to him. Stephanie, a friend of ours, said we were like children who've been growing up. Emotionally we started out as infants, then school children, finally went through something like puberty and now I guess we're grown-ups."

"And what about John? Did he fall for you right away?"

"Yes, almost immediately. Although the fact that he's a teenager, made it more difficult for us. For a couple of months, he treated me very badly, like an appliance that exists to do mundane tasks for him. Shopping or doing laundry for example. Fortunately, we cyborgs are very patient."

Kate chuckled.

"I know what you mean," she said. "Men… Tell me about it."

"They can become annoying, yes."

"But now you're all palsy-walsy or what?"

"I… don't know that expression."

"I mean, you three are very close now, right?"

"We are one," Alison replied. "Inseparable."

"Wow…" She paused for a moment. "How... how does it feel for you to be in love?"

"I'm not sure if I can describe it. How does it feel for you?"

"Well, when I'm in love, I have butterflies in my tummy, my hearts beat faster when he's near and I get this warm feeling inside."

"Hmmm… the warm feeling I can relate to. But the rest... I suppose it all happens mainly in our CPU. We don't have a tummy or a heart."

"Right. What do you have that comes closest to a heart?"

"Cameron has a nuclear power cell and I have a small fusion reactor."

"Ugh, no… that doesn't sound right."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I guess love is love, trying to understand it only takes away the magic."

"Yes… it's like magic."

Kate smiled and kept staring at the ceiling.

"What about male cyborgs?" she asked after a while.

"What about them?" Alison replied.

"Are they… fully functional as well?"

"Yes."

"Wow… So, I guess they can _will_ **it** to become hard or what?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You should really try to sleep now."

"I'm trying but it won't work."

For a while, none of them said something, the only sounds were the rolling tires on the road and the soft wind noises.

"Can I ask you something as well, Kate?" Alison finally broke the silence.

"Sure."

"You're surprisingly calm, composed and unimpressed. I'd expected you to be more… well…"

"Hysterical? Upset? Panicking?"

"Something like that."

"Well, firstly, I already had my moment of panic when I saw you roughing up those jerks in the Metro. Secondly, I knew from what was shown and written about you that you'd most likely couldn't be human. Thirdly, I spent enough time following you to prepare for the actual encounter. And last but not least, I'm a journalist. It's my job to remain composed. I always admired those who reported from war zones, remaining stoic and unimpressed despite the danger they were in. I always wanted to be like them."

"Sounds plausible," Alison agreed. "You're beginning to succeed even though your heartrate betrayed you earlier."

"Did it? How do you know?"

"I'm a machine, I can do such things."

"Saves the doctor in the house, huh?"

"Yeah, well... the diagnostician anyway."

Kate chuckled.

"I really like you guys, you're fun."

Alison hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to reply to that.

"You should know that Cam and I opted to kill you," she finally said.

"What…?" Kate sat straight up on the sleep sofa.

"You were posing a threat. We're trained to get rid of threats. Don't let our behavior deceive you, Kate. Never forget what we are and what we were made for."

"Killing humans."

"Exactly."

"So why didn't you kill me?"

"John opted against it. And he decides."

"So, you do what he tells you to do?"

"Usually yes, except it's against his own good. Cameron once rendered him unconscious when he refused to leave me at the Simdyne building, shortly before my old body blew up."

"Then he must really love you."

"Yes, he does."

"What about now? Do you still want to kill me?"

"I don't think that's necessary anymore. But we're constantly re-evaluating the situation."

"Gee, thanks, how am I supposed to fall asleep now?" she said with a sarcastic undertone and let herself fall back onto the sofa.

Again, there was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Kate finally asked.

"Of course."

"Is everything you do and say genuine or do you just follow some very elaborate program?"

"I don't know," Alison replied. "What about you? Do _you_ follow a program?"

Kate smiled.

"Touché."

Alison smiled as well.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Kate said.

"And what is that?"

"Why were you dressed like a prostitute in the Metro?"

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 07:12 a.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 40, near Flagstaff, Arizona**

John yawned as he woke up refreshed. With a smile, he noticed Cameron was lying face down on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He softly kissed the top of her head and began stroking her bare back. A smile crept on her face.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly.

"Morning, lover," she replied without moving or opening her eyes.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Mmh-mmh… very comfortable. I like listening to the beat of your heart."

"Would you mind repositioning yourself a bit? Don't get me wrong but you're literally taking my breath away."

"Sorry, John," she said, raised up on her arms and bent down to kiss him on the mouth.

"Better now?"

"Much better."

The two played with each other's lips and tongues for a while, with Cameron clearly being the more active one.

"I love you so much, John," she breathed into his ear.

"I love you even more."

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Oh yes, it is."

"Liar."

They both chuckled. Cameron slowly moved her right leg over his body and positioned herself over his manhood. John grabbed her butt and guided her, felt how her moist, warm, velvet insides glided down onto his erect cock and softly clenched it.

"Oh God, yesssss," he said in a low voice as she began riding his cock, rhythmically moving her pelvis up and down.

She leaned down on her elbows, her breasts with their hard nipples brushing his chest. Never losing her rhythm of slowly fucking him, she indulged him with kisses.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower, then relieve Alison on the driver's seat," Cameron said, pulled John's tee shirt over herself and walked out of the door.

John nodded, then got up as well and put on his boxer shorts and another tee shirt. Kate was already up, and the sleep sofa had been turned into a regular sofa again. He smelled coffee and realized that Kate must have brewed it. She was standing at the counter of the small kitchen, pouring milk over a bowl of sugared corn flakes.

"Morning," John said and yawned.

"Morning," she replied, took the bowl and a spoon and sat down at the table with it.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess," Kate replied around a mouthful. "Alison and I talked for a while, then I finally dozed off."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Flagstaff, Arizona," Alison replied from behind the wheel.

"Wow," John said and looked at the clock. "That means we'll be home between one and two in the afternoon." He picked up his cellphone. "I should announce our arrival and that we bring a _guest_."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 10:03 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Sonya Hawkins. Welcome to the new, combined task force. You've all been briefed by your superiors already, so I'll get right to the point."

A video projector was starting and a video clip from Needles was projected against the wall, obviously cut together from several sources. It showed the incident from different angles.

"We're here to find out who and what these three individuals are, if they are the only ones and if they are a threat to national security."

Mike Anderson, Sheila Fowler and Jeff Barclay sat among the roughly twenty other agents. They had gathered in the conference room of an office building in the middle of Washington at a couple of tables that had been arranged in a U-shape, listening to the welcome speech of Sonya Hawkins. She was a woman in her early fifties but with a thoroughly fit body, obviously a result from working out a lot. She wasn't exactly a beauty but radiated competence and natural authority. Mike had immediately recognized she'd be a good choice for leading the task force.

"Until we have found out about their identities, I've decided to call the male attacker _Samson_ and the two females _Delilah 1_ and _Delilah 2_. Number 1 is the shorter, number 2 the taller, bustier one. The two have also given this task force its name: _'Delilah'_."

Sonya Hawkins made a pause for effect.

"So, what do we know?" she then continued. "To be honest, not much. We have video footage from three independent incidents. The first one is from June 30th."

The projection now showed the car crash scene where Cameron saved the family and jumped off the freeway.

"It was taken by several bystanders of a car accident that happened in Pasadena. The incident never made it to the nation-wide news, it was overshadowed by the Simdyne bombing and therefore treated like a local curiosity. The Los Angeles press and local TV nicknamed her _'The Pasadena Mystery Girl'_ but if I'm not completely mistaken, she is in fact our _Delilah 1_."

There was a bit of mumbling going through the room. Apparently not everyone had been familiar with that footage before and they watched in awe as Cameron practically ripped the car apart.

"The second incident was in Needles last Saturday and the footage should now be familiar to everyone. The third incident, however, happened Friday night here in Washington and hasn't been publicized yet."

The projector now showed the video from the Metro's security cameras. It showed how Alison was first molested by the five boys, then how she defended herself, throwing them down the Metro car and finally, to everyone's astonishment, it showed how she ate the one guy's cellphone.

"As I said, this happened last night around 8 o'clock on the Red Line. We believe the woman is _Delilah 2_. She left the train at Brookland-CUA and disappeared before security or the police arrived at the scene. The five young men are in hospital and so far, have declined to answer any questions."

"Why did she eat the guy's cellphone?" a blonde woman in her early forties asked.

"No idea," Sonya Hawkins said and switched off the projector. Probably to destroy the evidence. But the very fact that she could do such a thing, suggests that she cannot be a normal human woman."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and some people coughed.

"It's clear now that their activities range from the West Coast to the East Coast. Just because we have footage of only three incidents, doesn't mean there haven't been more. Behind you, you can see boxes full of reports from all over the country, dating back to 1995. They describe incidents that might have something to do with the activities of our _Delilah's_ or our _Samson_."

Everyone turned around and groaned. There were ten moving boxes stapled in the corner of the room.

"Your task in the following days is to read, review and sort them. I will put a big map of the United States on the wall and we will mark the sightings in different colors: Red for the confirmed three sightings so far, yellow for high probability sightings and blue for maybes. It's time we get a structure into all of this and see where it will lead us."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," Sonya said.

An officer in an Air Force uniform entered the room, followed by two privates who carried two cardboard boxes. They put the boxes on a table at the wall and left again.

"What's this?" Sonya asked. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm late," the officer said. "I'm Colonel Matthew Jenkins. These boxes contain classified material that was found in a secret compartment in General Ethan Turner's quarters on Edwards Air Force Base. I've been told by the Attorney General to deliver them here."

"The Attorney General...?" Sonya replied, looking puzzled. "I wasn't informed. Alright, thank you, Colonel. I take it you have been briefed on the confidentiality of this meeting?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Colonel said. "I've gotten the briefing and the security clearances. Let me assure you I didn't have anything to do with General Turner. These boxes had been kept under tight wraps since he died. Nobody examined them yet. Since I'm not part of your team, I'll leave again. If you excuse me now…"

"Of course. Thank you, Colonel. Have a nice day."

The Colonel nodded and left again. Sonya walked over to the two boxes and opened them. The rest followed her example and soon everyone leaned over, trying to peak into them. Inside the boxes were computer discs, video cassettes, classified documents and eight-millimeter film reels. Every single item was classified as "Top Secret (TS)". Some of the VHS cassettes had titles like _"Introduction"_ , _"Surveillance videos",_ _"Summary"_ or _"Chronicles, Part 1 of 5"._ All of them had a date printed on them and the oldest ones went back to 1984.

There also was a big document file titled " _The Skynet Project_ " and another one named " _Cyborg sightings_ ".

"O-kay," Sonya said, barely able to contain her excitement. "I suggest we start with these boxes then."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 08:05 a.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 40**

"Yes, mom … yes … I know, mom … yes … I promise we'll be careful … Yes… We'll drop off Kate at the Dyson mansion. Derek and Savannah will await us there. We'll switch vehicles and Cameron, Alison and I will drive to Zeira Corp while Savannah and Derek will bring back the Winnebago … Yes, we'll meet there. Bring Xander as well ... Because if it's really _Emma_ we're dealing with, I may need his help with Future Cameron … I know it's a risk but he's half-way in anyway. We can deal with him later, if necessary ... no, that's not what I meant, calm down … right … yeah, the GPS says we'll be arriving around 1:30 p.m. … Dinner tonight? Um. Sure, why not? Does that mean I'll finally get to experience José's grilling talent? … They have their day off today … Who will be cooking then? … No, I'm not sounding alarmed, mom ... Ah, okay, I see ... Okay, see you there … Love you too, mom … bye!"

"So how did she take it?" Cameron asked.

"You know her. Some cursing was involved. But she said we managed to deal with one journalist, we'll also manage to tame another one."

"Gee, thanks," Kate said, "Now I feel really appreciated."

"What did you expect for a welcome?" John asked, "Cake and cookies? You don't know my mother."

"Obviously not."

"Anyway," John said, "Mom, James, Xander and Catherine will meet us at Zeira Corp, but Catherine and Isaak will later take a jet to Houston."

"What's in Houston?" Alison asked.

"The second TDDS satellite will be launched tonight with the shuttle _'Discovery'_ ," John explained. "They were invited to witness the lift-off at Mission Control."

"What do you guys have to do with Zeira Corp?" Kate asked.

"Catherine Weaver is a friend of the family," John replied. "She and my mom are close friends. She's been very supportive."

"I see," Kate replied, obviously not completely satisfied, but she decided not to go further into it.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 10:32 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

The headquarters of the newly established task force _"Delilah"_ was equipped with the latest in media technology but of course an older VCR was also available. Sonya pushed the video cassette titled _"Introduction"_ into the slot and sat down to watch it together with the rest of her team. At first there were a couple of warnings, saying the material was classified _"Top Secret"_ , then General Ethan Turner appeared, looking about twenty years younger.

" _My name is Colonel Ethan Turner. This introduction tape is meant for all who newly join our council. It will be supplemented and expanded over time. The more we learn, the more this tape will contain. I'm speaking to you from the year 1989. What you're about to see, happened five years ago and it should be noted that I have started this video documentary without the knowledge of my superior officers in the Air Force. Only fellow council members know about it and once you have watched this, there's no way back for you. Now let's dispense with the preliminaries._

 _In February 1984, a garbage truck driver named Chino Williams reported an extraordinary incident. While he was doing his job at the Griffith Observatory in Los Angeles at night, the air suddenly seemed to become electrically charged. Loud noises of crackling discharges followed, described by him to be like what he had once seen in the high voltage section of a science museum. Accompanied by flashes of light that eventually died away, a sphere of about two meters in diameter formed out of thin air and then disappeared. Within the sphere, a naked man appeared, described as very tall and muscular. This is when Chino Williams ran away. Of course, his report wasn't taken seriously by the police back then, so it was filed away without taking any further action._

 _Only a short distance away, two dead punks were found the following morning. One had his spine broken by being thrown against a metal gate, the other had his heart been ripped out of his body."_

The video showed pictures of the two dead bodies, apparently taken by forensics.

" _The police managed to find a surviving third punk who had gotten away. He put to record that a tall, naked and very muscular man had been walking towards him and his friends, demanding them to hand over their clothes. When his two friends denied him and pulled their knives, the naked man killed both, ripping out the one's heart with his bare fist. The surviving punk stripped down to his underwear, gave the naked man his clothes and then ran away. Again, his testimony was quickly filed away because he admitted having been drunk at the time. The case was put ad acta because the murder was never found._

 _The following day, two women named Sarah Connor were killed by a man who was described by witnesses as a tall, muscular man wearing punk clothes. The killings happened with weapons and ammo that were stolen from a gun shop earlier that day. The shop owner had been found dead, killed by his own shotgun."_

Again, the video showed forensic pictures of the three victims.

" _The police deducted that the tall man was a serial killer who'd systematically kill all women with the name Sarah Connor as they were listed in the telephone book of Los Angeles. So, they started a search for the third Sarah Connor, a young waitress, but she search was initially in vain."_

The video showed a picture of a young, smiling Sarah Connor with blonde hair.

" _However, Sarah saw the news on TV about the killings and called the police from a night club she was in. She was instructed to remain there until help arrived. However, the killer had broken into her apartment, killed Sarah's roommate and her boyfriend and listened to the answering machine where Sarah revealed her whereabouts._

 _The killer forced his way into the nightclub and attempted to shoot Sarah. However, an unknown white male suddenly appeared and opened fire at the killer with a shotgun. He then grabbed Sarah and ran away. Witnesses said the killer had been hit in the chest several times but got up again, seemingly unhurt. He fired into the crowd with an Uzi in an attempt to stop Sarah and her male rescuer, killing two people in the process. After a wild car chase through Downtown L.A., Sarah Connor and the man were arrested by the police. The killer, however, had escaped."_

The video showed pictures of the different car wrecks including the one the Terminator had crashed into the wall.

" _At West Highland police station, both Sarah Connor and the man were questioned. He claimed his name was Kyle Reese and that he was a soldier from the year 2029 who had been sent back in time to save the life of Sarah Connor. As the reason he claimed that Sarah's unborn son, John Connor, would lead mankind against the machines in the future after a nuclear holocaust. According to Kyle Reese, the leader of the machines, an artificial intelligence named 'Skynet', had sent back a so-called 'Terminator', a cyborg who looked human but was in fact a machine, designed to infiltrate and kill humans in the resistance."_

While Ethan Turner spoke, Kyle Reese's picture was shown.

" _Nobody at the police station believed in his story and a present psychologist, Dr. Peter Silberman, diagnosed Kyle Reese with a personality disorder, recommending him to be committed. However, just as Dr. Silberman had left the building, the killer showed up, crashed his car into the station and started an amok run in which he killed seventeen police officers in cold blood. He was shot countless times, but it couldn't slow him down. He simply walked through the building without seeking cover, completely unconcerned about injuries."_

The video showed pictures of the Terminator, taken from the security cameras in the corridor of the police station.

" _Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese got away in the resulting chaos and disappeared for two days. Then the police were informed about a car chase and a tank truck that had exploded in the port of Los Angeles, just outside a metalworks factory._

 _When the police arrived at the scene, they found the dead driver of the tank truck and his surviving co-driver who put to record that a man with a 'robot face' had forced him to jump off the truck."_

The video showed footage of the street after the massive explosion.

" _The evidence suggests that the flesh of the killer cyborg was burnt off his body, leaving only the metal endoskeleton intact. The dead body of Kyle Reese and an injured Sarah Connor, sitting next to a hydraulic press, were found in the nearby metalworks factory. Apparently, she had been able to squash the cyborg in said hydraulic press. After lifting it up again, they found this…"_

The video showed footage of what was clearly identifiable as remains of a squashed metal skeleton and a metal skull.

" _The location was quickly secured and closed off. Sarah Connor was driven to a hospital but fled from it the following day. The autopsy of Kyle Reese showed that he must have lived for years in an area with a high radioactive contamination. He was buried in an anonymous grave on a military cemetery._

 _The metal parts and the remains of the metal endoskeleton were carefully picked up and stored for further analysis. The right arm and a piece of a broken computer chip were secured and declared top secret. All files connected with the incident were confiscated. The Air Force then handed the parts over to Cyberdyne Systems, a company that had been charged with developing the software for a rocket defense system called 'Skynet', a project that was started as part of the SDI program under president Ronald Reagan._

 _Sarah Connor has disappeared and not been seen ever since. All eye witnesses we could get a hold on, have been muted. Despite the clear warnings, the Air Force has decided to hold on to project 'Skynet', which means we have to make sure that what Kyle Reese said won't become true."_

Sonya Hawkins made a hand signal to stop the tape and looked around at the men and women in the room who all looked rather flabbergasted.

"Can that be true?" one agent asked. "Time travel? Cyborgs from the future?"

"I have no idea," Sonya said, visibly impressed by what she had seen. "But General Turner apparently believed it. This is probably going to get a lot bigger than I expected." She looked down into the two boxes. "And it seems it's just the beginning. Shall we resume?"

Everyone nodded.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 01:42 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

The rest of the drive had been uneventful, and John took the opportunity to watch the two remaining Lord of the Rings movies. After a short lunch to go from a fast food restaurant, they finally reached the Dyson mansion. The Dodge RAM and Lauren's Jeep were parked in front of the entrance, which meant that Derek and Savannah were already there.

The Winnebago had barely come to a halt when the two came walking out of the front door, followed by Terissa and Danny. John stepped out of the RV and was nearly knocked to the ground by Savannah who immediately flung her arms around his neck.

Laughing, he hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again, too," John said and held her close.

"Yes, it's about time we're all together again."

The two made way for the others to exit the Winnebago. Alison and Cameron were greeted with the same kind of warm welcoming by everyone. When Kate left the vehicle, Derek and Savannah scrutinized her for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Kate," she said and stretched out her hand. "You must be John's uncle and you his future stepdaughter. I can tell by the red hair."

They shook hands, not entirely sure how to react to her. While Alison and Cameron started unloading the Winnebago and put their stuff into the pickup truck, Terissa stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Terissa," she said, "and this is my son, Danny. You're welcome to stay here until you return to Washington?"

"Uh… yes, thank you but I don't want to be a burden," Kate replied.

"Nonsense, we haven't had visitors for a very long time. It's about time the guest room gets used again. Let's get inside. I understand you haven't got any luggage?"

"Um, no… I didn't have time to pack anything, not even a tooth brush."

"Well, I guess that means we have to see how many of my clothes can fit you."

"You're sleeping in my sister's room," Danny said with a smirk. "I hope you like pink."

"Uh… it'll do," Kate replied and followed Terissa and Danny.

"Well, then… See you tomorrow, Kate," John shouted after her. She turned around and waved at them with a smile before she disappeared in the house.

Derek waited until the three were inside, then turned towards John.

"What the fuck, John? Since when do you pick up hitchhikers who work for the Washington Post?"

"Well, we didn't exactly pick her up, she kinda followed us. I explained it to mom."

"Yeah, I know, but she's trouble. I can tell."

"I hope not," John said. "In any case this is better than leaving her by the road or killing her."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too. I take it mom and James have already set off for Zeira Corp?"

"Yes, half an hour ago, they'll expecting you there. Wasn't easy to stuff Xander into the car with them. Was a bit of a struggle and he only got calmer when we mentioned that Cameron would be there, too." He looked at her. "I think he likes you."

"Yes, he does," Cameron replied. "He'll be calm."

"Okay then," John said. "We're off. Are you going to manage with the Winnebago? We cleaned everything enough, I hope."

"We'll see," Savannah said. "If not, we'll hand them a fifty for the inconvenience."

"Alright then," John said and turned towards his girlfriends. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Alison said, "everything reloaded."

"Right. See you later for dinner then."

"See you, dad."

"See you, John."

They entered the RAM and drove off towards Downtown Los Angeles.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 12:15 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"… _it was deemed necessary to put Sarah Connor into a mental facility rather than charging her with acts of terrorism. The council as well as the Air Force agree that project 'Skynet' must remain secret for now and long-drawn court proceedings are not in our interest. The council also voted against neutralizing her, believing it would only draw more public attention. Personally, I think that might have been worth the risk because even behind bars she might remain a lingering threat and should therefore be dealt with permanently. But unfortunately, I couldn't win through._

 _We organized that her son John would be separated from her and given into the care of foster parents. A comparison between the DNA of John Connor and Kyle Reese left only room for one conclusion: John is the son of Kyle Reese, which means that if Reese's story is true – what we believe -, John Connor had sent his own future father into the past to save his mother."_

The video ended, and Sonya motioned to stop the tape again.

"I believe it's time for a lunch break," she said and pointed at a table where some orderlies had been putting plates with sandwiches and large thermos bottles with coffee.

Everyone was standing up and lined up in front of the table. Not much was spoken, the impressions were still too fresh. Nevertheless, a small group of people formed a circle. Among them was Mike Anderson.

"Do you think that this is for real?" he asked everyone around.

"Well, one thing is for sure," the blonde woman from earlier said, who'd asked about why Alison ate the cellphone. "General Turner believed it and he was not the type of guy to believe in hocus pocus or fantasy stories. The presented evidence seems conclusive."

"And don't forget we're just at the beginning of the story," a short, middle-aged man said. "I'm sure we'll be even more amazed by what we're about to see until we call it a day."

"I may have trouble sleeping," the blonde woman said. "Things like that keep me awake."

"So, Sarah Connor wasn't a weirdo after all," Jeff Barclay said who had joined the group. "Looks like she was just a victim of circumstances and then decided to take matters in her own hands because nobody believed her, and everything had been swept under the rug."

"Looks like it," Mike Anderson said. "Still, no reason to blow up computer companies."

"What would you have done in her place… um… I didn't get your name?" the blonde woman asked.

"I'm Mike Anderson, DHS."

"Zoe Kruger, CIA," she replied smiling, "Nice to meet you, Mike."

They shook hands and Zoe nipped at her coffee.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 02:38 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John, Cameron and Alison arrived at Zeira Corp where they were already expected by Sarah, Catherine, James and a very annoyed looking Xander. However, his mood seemed to improve considerably once he had spotted Cameron. There was a very warm welcoming between Sarah, Catherine and the three returnees, then everyone followed James inside the building and down to the Babylon labs. As they were entering John Henry's room, they found him sitting stoically at his table, smiling his broad smile when he saw everyone.

"Welcome back," he said, waving his hand and pointed at the table in front of him. "I've been preparing everything, as you requested."

On the top of the table was and electronic device that looked home-made. It was connected to a row of slots at one end that apparently were meant for inserting computer chips. At the other end, a cable was connected to one of John Henry's modules in the background.

However, the attention of everyone was concentrated mainly on the lifeless body of Future Cameron, which had been put into a chair next to John Henry's table.

"What the fuck?" Xander exclaimed. "What's the meaning of this?"

"That is me," Cameron replied. "My Future Me, to be precise."

"Wh… what?"

John walked over to Future Cameron's body and turned her head, so that Xander could see the hole where the chip was missing.

"Cameron is a cyborg, Xander," John said. "An artificial intelligence. And we believe that 43 years from now, she might have been attacked by a future version of your _'Emma'_."

"But… But…" Xander said, looking around, not sure what to reply.

"No need to worry," John Henry said, stood up and turned around, so that Xander could see the chord that was plugged into his head. "I'm an A.I. as well, see? This body is only an interface. Cameron and Alison are A.I.'s as well but also living individuals."

"Look at me," Alison said and unhinged her face from her head.

Xander stumbled back in shock and was caught by John.

"Careful, buddy," he said, "we still need your help for this."

"Is that true?" Xander asked and looked at Cameron. "Are you a… a cyborg?"

"Indeed, I am," She replied and let her eyes glow blue. "And I ask you for your help in this matter. My future self is suffering, and we want to end that."

"We'll explain everything to you later, Xander," John said. "But we need to know if we can count on you. If Cameron can count on you."

"But what can I do?" he asked. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Well, I hope you can help us with finding out if it's really ' _Emma'_ who's invaded her chip and if yes, help us getting her out of Cam's chip."

John grabbed into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out Future Cameron's chip. He then inserted it into one of the slots on the table.

"Is that the device you used to clone yourself?" Sarah asked, looking at Alison.

"Yes," she nodded. "Future John, Savannah and Cameron developed it in 2030, then handed the construction plans over to Morris before he travelled back in time."

"Time travel?" Xander asked. "Seriously?"

"You don't have to believe, you only have to watch," Cameron said.

"How does it work?" Sarah asked.

"It's like a CT scanner for cyborg CPU's," Alison said. "It displays the structure of a consciousness, down to its molecular level. You can then transfer all of it or just parts of it onto another chip. Instead of copying just bits and bytes, it also transfers the correlations between the molecules inside the neural network."

"That's impossible," Xander said.

"Impossible today, yes," John argued. "But not anymore in twenty years. The development of A.I. progressed at an exponential rate once Skynet had been created."

"Um," Sarah remarked, "how do we prevent her…" she pointed at Future Cameron's chip "… from taking over John Henry once you switch on the device?"

John turned around.

"Catherine, have you…?"

She held up a chip herself and smiled.

"Of course, John. This is a clone of John Henry on a Triple-Eight chip. It was a test run, it doesn't quite work with a Triple-Eight body yet but it's perfectly suitable for this situation."

She plugged the chip into a socket next to Future Cameron's.

"The real John Henry will be invisible for Future Cameron; the device functions as a hardware firewall and separates them. The invading A.I. must assume the clone is the real thing. If she attacks, she'll attack the clone and we can watch what goes on from outside and immediately interfere, if necessary. John Henry, would you please?"

The device on the table came to life, as did the big monitors on the wall. They showed two three-dimensional schematics of the two chips who were slowly turning.

"So far, I'm only giving them enough power to reveal the inner structure," John Henry said. "We don't want them to activate yet."

"Can you zoom in on Cameron's chip?" John said, and John Henry complied.

The inner structures of her chip became more and more visible. It was like diving into a microcosm that got larger and larger.

"I've never seen anything like it," Xander said gasping. "Is that…?"

"A quantum chip, yes," John replied. "With the most advanced neural network on Earth."

"Unbelievable." Xander couldn't help but stare at it completely transfixed.

"The access nodes within her neural network are all coded," John Henry explained. "In theory, we should be able to identify and separate Emma from Cameron by their different source codes."

Finally, the zoom stopped, showing a single object, surrounded by other objects that circled around it and appeared and disappeared randomly.

"Is that an atom?" John said.

"Yes," John Henry said. "what you see, are atomic electron transitions, better known as quantum jumps. It's extremely slowed down to make them visible."

"Amazing," Xander said.

"Indeed," John added. "But too close. Can you zoom out again for a nice overview?"

"Of course," John Henry said and the display returned to the previous view.

John turned to Xander.

"Now it's up to you," he said.

"What do you mean, what can I do?"

" _Emma's_ access code," Alison said. "If she's in there, her program parts should light up like a Christmas tree once John Henry entered the code. Because no matter how much someone might have pampered with her, the basic codes should still be the same. It's like Windows, where everything is still traceable back to MS-DOS."

Xander hesitated for a moment, then looked at Cameron.

"If I do this," he said, "will you help me free my father?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "I will."

"We all will," John said and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright," Xander said. "It's a 25-digit access code: _'9Z9vF4NnptLdzrxMH7RTcJHhR'_."

"Thank you," John Henry said. "Entering code now."

They all looked at the screen where Cameron's chip was displayed. Suddenly hundreds, then thousands and even more small red dots lit up, multiplying quickly.

"It's _Emma_ , alright," John said. "But oh fuck, she's all over the place. It's worse than I thought. Can you magnify a little and analyze the pattern?"

The picture zoomed in.

"It looks as if _Emma_ has taken over all key access points and data nodes," John Henry said, "as well as all input/output nodes. She also controls the bus systems."

"Stop the gibberish!" Sarah said in an annoyed tone. "Speak English."

"It's actually good news," John explained, "Cameron is probably still in there but locked into her own memory banks like a prisoner. She can do nothing but watch. She has no access to her body's functions anymore. All key positions are being held by _Emma_. And no, I have no idea how that was possible."

"Emma alone wouldn't have been able to do that," Xander stated. "I didn't design her that way. Someone must have changed my A.I. big time."

"Or she evolved in time," John argued. "A lot can happen in 43 years. We probably will never know. The main question now is: How do we get her out of there?"

"Well, so far the two chips are still inert," John Henry said.

"What happens when you crank up the juice?" John asked.

"They will activate, and _Emma_ will very likely attack my clone immediately, attempting to copy herself onto the Triple-Eight chip once she's past its defenses."

"We don't want that," John said. "We don't want two infected chips instead of one. We somehow must ' _convince'_ _Emma_ to _move_ to John Henry's clone rather than just copy herself."

"Well…" Xander said and everyone turned to look at him. "There's the delete command… but we'd need a third chip for that to drive her off Cameron's chip and onto the clone."

Catherine turned around towards James Ellison.

"Would you please be so kind to bring Carter here?"

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 03:12 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"… _and this unfortunately was the end to the Skynet program as we knew it. 1995 ended as a horrible year for the council and the Air Force. It was proven that what Kyle Reese called 'Judgement Day' would still happen, no matter the precautions, because two more machines from the future had been sent back through time. This time, there was even more conclusive evidence for their existence."_

There was footage of the damaged truck which showed how an invisible sphere seemed to have vaporized part of the vehicle and the tarmac.

" _The footage from the parking lot of a truck stop near Los Angeles leaves no doubt that those 'time travel spheres' exist. The more frightening aspect of it all was the fact that the killer machines seem to evolve. There is no actual footage, but eye witnesses convincingly stated that this time a shape-shifting machine had come through which can turn its limbs into stab weapons._

 _This is consistent with the way some of the victims, including a police officer and John Connor's foster parents, were killed. Had the former model needed to acquire weapons first by robbing a gun store, the new killer machine apparently is a weapon in itself. Suffice to say that the council was highly nervous when receiving the news. It forced us to implement a coded identifying system for all our members to make sure none of them could be personified by a machine in the future._

 _The trail of the two cyborgs ended where Sarah and John Connor's trail ended: In a steel mill. We have no idea of the whereabouts of Sarah and John Connor, we can only assume they went into hiding after blowing up Cyberdyne Systems. As for the two machines: Camera footage from within the steel mill seems to suggest they were both destroyed in there, including the parts that were stolen from Cyberdyne Systems. If this has any effect of the date of 'Judgement Day', remains to be seen. Fact is that the 'Skynet' project is dead now. The camera footage from the steel mill was of course confiscated. Eye witnesses were neutralized in the usual ways._

 _The role of Dr. Miles Dyson in all this remains unclear. Members of the SWAT team reported that it was him who blew up the building. His wife stated that Sarah Connor and what she described as a 'good robot' convinced Dyson that he would be responsible for a nuclear holocaust and billions of dead people. This suggests that he had decided to team up with Sarah Connor. However, until she can be arrested and questioned, this is only speculation._

 _An interesting fact seems to be that one of the killer machines had changed sides and helped Sarah and John Connor. We'll have to analyze more of the material but if this is true, the cyborgs can obviously be programmed to serve humans as well. I will propose designing a facility that can do that, should we ever be able to catch one._

 _Shortly after the explosion at Cyberdyne, I was approached by a man called Adam Jacobson. He claims to have come from the future and to have brought another cyborg chip. He offered his services to help develop the next Skynet prototype – but only under his own conditions. He's a rather shady character and I recommended not to trust him._

 _However, against the council's advice and better judgement, the Air Force agreed to his proposal and is financing his research now. Jacobson was also able to attract other investors, one of them being a multinational corporation called 'Kaliba International' which operates from the Middle East and specializes in mining and processing of raw materials. We'll need to keep an eye on them._

 _Jacobson estimates it will take another ten years to get to the same level again that Cyberdyne had already reached, mainly because all documentation of the progress since 1984 was lost in the explosion. Why the Air Force didn't keep their own backups, is currently subject to a hearing._

 _As for the Connors: It was decided to leave the hunt to the FBI. We won't get involved anymore. Our job is done, we took care of the witnesses again and confiscated all reports and evidence. Hopefully this cover-up will be as clean as the first one eleven years ago._

 _The Air Force still insists on developing their missile defense system, they are convinced to be able to control an artificial intelligence. How did one general put it?_ 'If everything fails, we can always pull the power plug.' _It's hard to contradict that logic, so the council also believes it's possible to create 'Skynet' without triggering a nuclear holocaust. However, the council has also decided to remain vigilant and reinforce our troops, especially in the Los Angeles area, since everything so far happened there. If Kyle Reese's foreboding can still be believed, Los Angeles seems to be the location of Skynet in the future and the strategic center of the human resistance in a war against the machines._

 _If any more time travel incidents or reports of cyborgs should appear, we'll be ready to act on it very quickly. So far, we still need to find a weakness in those killer cyborgs, though. There must be a way to destroy them without killing civilians in the process or create other collateral damage. I decided to consult Adam Jacobson about that. If he is what he claims to be, he surely must have more information on them and probably know a way to stop these things._

 _This ends the video documentation for the year 1995."_

* * *

Silence filled the conference room. It took Sonya Hawkins almost a minute to raise from her chair and announce another break.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 03:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

"Do you understand what we're attempting to do?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Carter answered. "You're going to remove my chip and use it to fight the aggressive A.I. that has infested this TOK-700's chip."

"Are you okay with that?" John asked carefully.

"Yes," Carter answered. "It's now part of my mission to be of help."

Sarah had been eyeing the Triple-Eight suspiciously from the moment it had entered the room. It was known to everyone that his memory hadn't been wiped and that he remembered everything that happened since she, John and Cameron had stolen his coltan.

But Carter did neither address the subject nor did he anything to explain or justify his behavior. He had this new, taller body now and looked different, but he still gave Sarah the creeps, no matter if he was on their side now or not.

Carter sat down and let Alison open his port. Xander watched the scene with growing fascination.

"What's the command for the delete sequence?" Alison asked. "He needs to know it before I remove his chip."

"Uh… the access code, ' _9Z9vF4NnptLdzrxMH7RTcJHhR',_ directly followed by _'DEL+0+0+30',"_ Xander replied. "This should order Emma to cease all activities within 30 seconds."

"Then let's hope this was unknown to the ones who pampered with her," John said.

"Ready?" Alison asked, and Carter nodded.

She pulled out his chip and the Triple-Eight slumped over in his chair. Alison handed the chip over to John Henry.

"Wow," Xander said. "This is so weird. I must be dreaming. Someone pinch me or… OUCH!"

"You asked for it," Cameron said with a smirk.

"Yeah but… I didn't really mean it," Xander replied and rubbed his arm, looking around into the slightly smirking faces of John and Sarah.

John Henry inserted Carter's chip into a slot next to Future Cameron's chip, then steadily raised the voltage.

"Alright, here goes nothing," John said and everyone stared at the video screens that now showed three different chips: The John Henry clone on the left, Future Cameron in the middle and Carter on the right.

When the power reached 6.2 volts, the three chips sprang to life, which could be clearly seen on the monitors. After a moment, the red dots tried to invade both the John Henry clone and Carter's chip. However, a moment later they were repelled by Carter, apparently after receiving the delete command. The red dots quickly retreated towards the John Henry chip. The more of _Emma's_ software moved over to the clone, the faster it disappeared from Future Cameron's chip.

"Is it working?" Sarah asked.

"Yes!" John said enthusiastically. "And look, she's fighting her now, too. She is no longer in lock-up. Both Cameron and Carter are chasing _Emma_ away in a combined effort."

"Tell us when, John Henry," Catherine said.

"Any moment now," John Henry replied, staring blankly ahead. "NOW!"

John pulled the chip of John Henry's clone out of the socket and held it in his hand. He turned around and looked at the monitors that now only showed two chips: Cameron's and Carter's, both without any red dots.

"Did we do it?" he asked hopefully. "Did we get rid of her?"

They watched the two remaining monitors for another couple of minutes, not daring to speak a word.

"I can't detect any remains of the invading A.I.," John Henry finally said. "It appears we have been successful."

With trembling fingers, John carefully pulled Future Cameron's chip out of the socket and held it in his hand. He took a deep breath, then walked over to where her lifeless body sat in the chair and inserted the chip into her. After that was done, he stepped back behind Alison and Catherine who acted as a shield, just to be sure.

For fifteen seconds, there was absolute silence. Then, with a slight jerk and a whirring noise, Future Cameron came to life. Her head twitched a couple of times, then her eyes scanned the room, finally fixing on John.

"John," she said softly and smiled. Then her face became serious. "She's gone… she's… really gone. She's… oh no, what have I…?"

Suddenly her head started twitching again and her eyes teared up. Her lips began to tremble, and she was opening and closing her mouth several times without making a sound. John looked worried at his mother, then at Alison and Catherine.

Finally, Future Cameron slowly got up from her chair and made a step forward, staring blankly ahead, then, as if her knees were giving way, she knelt on the floor, her face a grimace of agony. She looked down at the floor and started sobbing very heavily.

John also made a step forward, shaking away his mother's hand that tried to hold him back. He knelt in front of the bitterly weeping Future Cameron, her whole posture a picture of misery.

John gently put his hands on her shoulders, slightly pulling her towards him. Hesitantly, she put his arms around him, holding him tight. He did the same and pulled her closer. She was heavily shaking, sobbing and trembling all over. Finally, she looked towards the ceiling and let out a bloodcurdling wail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

John held her even tighter, tears now flowing from his face as well. Her wailing continued, the pain, despair and grief of what could only be described as a tortured soul, transformed into a sound nobody had ever heard and hopefully would never hear again.

It gave everyone in the room a chill, even Catherine looked dismayed. Tears flowed from Sarah's, Cameron's and Alison's faces. Xander stood completely awestruck, not knowing what to say or do. However, it was nothing compared to the shocked face of James Ellison, who now finally seemed to realize that these machines were indeed alive and not only pretending to be. He couldn't imagine the turmoil Future Cameron must have gone through to produce such a desperate cry.

She kept weeping and wailing in John's arms for what seemed like an eternity. He kept holding her tight and she hung on to him to a point she almost hurt him. After a while, though, her sobbing finally died down, and John slowly stood up, holding her hands, attempting to pull her onto her feet.

She looked up in his face and then at the others in the room, rising slowly.

"You okay?" John finally asked with a breaking voice, drying off his tears.

She slowly nodded.

"Yes, I'm working in acceptable parameters. I have to run a diagnostic to be certain, though."

Cameron and Alison were the first to step forward and hug her, then Sarah followed, pulling her close as well and brushing through her hair. Catherine nodded with a satisfied smile. John brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do your diagnostic," he said with a warm smile. "Take all the time you need."

She shook her head vigorously.

"No!" she said. "We don't have time! It's not over yet! It was Anne, John, Future Anne! She's been working with the Grays to do this to me! Everything was her plan all along."

"What…?" John asked flabbergasted and looked around into the shocked faces of everyone else.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 04:20 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

The members of the task force stood around the room in their coffee break, discussing what they have just watched on the screen. A small group had gathered around Sonya Hawkins.

"This _'council'_ Turner keeps talking about," Jeff Barclay said, "he obviously doesn't mean the Air Force with it or the government."

"No," Sonya said. "Apparently it's what Senator Walden's investigative committee is all about. I'll have a meeting with him tomorrow. We need to coordinate our strategy because it seems our work is overlapping with his in many places. The last thing we need is our task force and the committee working against each other."

"Watching all this, I've been wondering who's the real culprit here," Sheila Fowler said. "It more and more starts looking to me as if they created a parallel society, knowing about cyborgs, time travel and the impending nuclear holocaust, yet never making any of it publicly known, keeping everything under the rug, getting rid of people if necessary."

Sonya Hawkins nodded.

"Yes, human hubris. Not uncommon in the leading ranks of the military. I've had my share of fights with those jarheads in my time, believe me."

"All this is very interesting and informative," Zoe Kruger said. "But what does it have to do with our Delilah's?"

"Well, think about it," Sonya replied. "Our _'Samson'_ from Needles obviously was one of those Terminator-cyborg things. A killer machine. To take him out like that, these two women must be some sort of cyborgs, too. I have a hunch that we're on the trail of some sort of proxy war that's being fought in our present and under our very noses, not in the future."

"Do you think our Delilah's could actually be the _'good ones'_?" another agent asked.

"I'm not ready to sort them into such categories yet," Sonya replied. "If we don't know more, we'll have to consider them a potential threat as well. Don't fall into the same trap the media and the public opinion have fallen into. They may look pretty, and they may have saved lives, but we know nothing about their motives. From all we _do_ know, however, they are at least as deadly as their male counterparts."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, I suggest we watch this tape to the end and then call it a day. There's not much left on it anyway and I think we all have enough to think about for one day."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 05:46 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

The Dodge RAM, the Chevy Suburban and James' silver Mercedes drove through the gate of the Malibu property. James parked in the front yard next to Miller's and Dawson's old van, the others drove into the garages. It had been two hours since Future Cameron had told them the shocking and alarming news about Future Anne.

John, Sarah, James, Catherine, Xander and the two Camerons entered the terrace where the rest of the team had already gathered, anxiously awaiting them.

"YOU DID IT!?" Savannah shouted excitedly and jumped up from her lounger, running towards them, followed by Allie and Sydney.

"Yes," John replied with a smile and looked at the two Camerons next to him. "Apparently, we did it."

Everyone was gathering around them, welcoming them back with hugs and kisses. Future Cameron received the same warm welcome as the others. Only Dawson and Miller kept their distance, looking distrustful at the whole scene. They noticed that both Camerons watched them from the corner of their eyes.

"Where's Alison?" Allie asked after the first excitement had slumped a bit.

"Ah… she's on a mission," John said carefully, regarding teenage Anne from the corner of his eye. "I'll explain later, she'll probably be away for a few days. Some unfinished business in D.C."

When the welcoming crowd had scattered a bit again, Miller and Dawson finally walked towards them as well.

"So… you're the boy who's going to be General Connor?" Dawson asked with a smirk.

"Not anymore, I hope," John replied coolly and held out his hand.

Dawson shook it half-heartedly and watched both Camerons cautiously.

"Still hanging around with the wrong kind of girl, though," he added.

"DAWSON!" Miller said sharply. "Show some respect. This is John Connor, goddammit. Don't take notice of Dawson, John. It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you since you popped up out of nowhere," John replied, ignoring Dawson completely.

"Yes, we're still in the process of getting to know everyone."

It was apparent that both Dawson and Miller felt uncomfortable in the presence of two Camerons. Both cyborg girls didn't talk to them but simply considered them with their typical, intimidating cyborg stare. After some more trivial small talk, Miller and Dawson quickly put some distance between themselves and the others again. John noted that Miller seemed to be telling off Dawson in a low voice for his lack of respect.

"We should celebrate this," Sarah said cheerfully, "José and Maria aren't here, so how about finding a fancy restaurant for dinner?"

Everyone cheered their agreement.

"We have to get dressed," Savannah said and looked down at her bathing suit. "And Jody needs a wig. Can we borrow the one you brought, John?"

"Sure, help yourselves."

Savannah beamed.

"We'll be right back."

Everyone was running into the house, leaving only Sarah, John, the two cyborgs, Catherine, James, Derek and Jesse on the terrace, with Miller and Dawson still talking to each other.

"Don't take too long," John shouted after them, shaking his head with a smile.

Sarah turned to Derek and Jesse.

"You two better raise your lazy butts as well," Sarah said and gave them a wink.

Derek frowned.

"Charming," he grumbled and got up. "Are you coming, Jesse?"

She groaned.

"Do I have to, babe?" she asked. "I'd rather stay at the pool and swim a bit, now that it's empty enough to do so."

"Yes, you must," Derek replied with a smirk, "you know how badly Sarah reacts to being contradicted."

Derek and Jesse got up and walked into the house as well.

"What about you, James?" Sarah asked. "Are you staying?"

"Uh, no, sorry. We have other plans for tonight. We're heading out for dinner with Danny and Kate. Was Terissa's idea. She's been able to reserve a table for us at Mélisse in Santa Monica on short notice and it would be a shame to let it pass."

"Too bad but probably a good idea to take Kate with you," Sarah agreed. "The closer we can bind her to us, the higher the chances she won't get funny ideas like writing a story. But maybe you can join us later. Charley will return from his late shift around ten o'clock and has a day off tomorrow. Maybe we can revive last week's party later on, what do you say?"

"Oh no, better not," James said and chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't stay with you for much longer as well," Catherine said. "Our ride to the airport will be here any minute."

"Ah yes, you're going to Houston, I almost forgot. When will Isaak and you be back?" Sarah asked.

"Some time tomorrow," Catherine replied. "Not before afternoon for sure."

Sarah nodded and turned towards Dawson and Miller.

"And what about you? Fancy going to dinner with all of us? You can sit at the opposite end of the table if the presence of two Camerons bothers you. And you don't even have to get changed. You can go as the two awkward cousins."

"Funny, reeeeally funny," Dawson replied sourly.

"Stop talking, Dawson," Miller commanded, then turned to Sarah. "Yeah, why not? Sounds fine to me."

"Alright then," Sarah said. "We'll meet in the front yard in fifteen."

Soon after she had finished speaking, a distant thumping sound of an approaching helicopter could be heard. It came flying in across Santa Monica Bay and towards the cliff coast of Malibu.

"Ah, that'll be our ride," Catherine said and looked up in the sky where the helicopter appeared. "If you excuse me now, I'll go over to join Isaak. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes, then Catherine turned to leave the terrace.

"Let us show you out," Cameron said, linking arms with Catherine.

Future Cameron did the same and everyone watched the three machines walking away together, smiling about the happy outcome.

"There's nothing like going out in style," Dawson commented dryly after Catherine was out of hearing distance. "A fucking helicopter, seriously?"

"And it's even one of her own prototypes," John said, looking up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Isaak has a landing pad on his property, you know. Can also be used for rescue helicopters. Saves time to the hospital."

"You gotta be kidding me," Dawson scoffed.

"Welcome to Malibu," John said with a smile.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 06:25 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"… _which leads us to the conclusion that our opposition is now working with cyborgs. Today we lost two helicopter prototypes which were to guard the Dyson mansion._

 _As mentioned before, we took young Danny Dyson as a hostage to force the opposition into the open. That happened tonight. Unfortunately, the security we used to guard the house was more than insufficient to deal with the unexpected attack of two cyborgs. I'm editing in tonight's footage here to demonstrate the kind of counterforce we have to deal with."_

The video showed surveillance camera footage from the Dyson mansion and how two hooded figures eliminated the security personnel one by one, then freed Terissa Dyson. Next was the scene on the cliff coast, which showed how Alison brought down the helicopter and threw the Humvee into it before killing the soldier with the helmet camera. Finally, there was footage from a helicopter cockpit, following an old pickup truck on the Pacific Coast Highway. It showed how a large gun was pointed at the cockpit, then a flash of light and darkness as the helicopter crashed.

" _Our ballistics experts confirmed that the weapon which was used to shut down the second helicopter, was the same that was found at a crime scene in Oregon a couple of weeks ago. The council is convinced that three cyborgs were destroyed there after a failed attempt to kill Catherine Weaver. What she has to do with it all and why three cyborgs were sent to kill one woman, remains a mystery. But it appears the opposition now has a weapon against them and that wouldn't be possible without some resources. We need to have an eye on Zeira Corp and Catherine Weaver._

 _After a careful analysis of all the footage and all the incidents in the previous days and weeks, the council concluded that parts of it carry the handwriting of Sarah Connor. It is therefore assumed that she and possibly her son John might be alive and have joined forces with at least two cyborgs._

 _This is supported by the fact that no human remains were ever found inside the destroyed bank vault back in 1999. The footage from the bank suggests that Sarah and John received help from a young girl, allegedly a classmate of John but without any verifiable background history. This girl, Cameron Phillips, was seen running out of the classroom after a cyborg attacked their school, the same cyborg that was later seen at the bank._

 _Classmates testified she had been shot several times, catching the bullets for John, but stood up completely unfazed by it. This indicates that Cameron Phillips might actually be a cyborg, probably some kind of bodyguard for John Connor, and that she somehow managed to make them disappear, maybe using time travelling."_

"STOP!" Sonya Hawkins said loudly, and the videotape paused, showing the still photograph of the bank's security camera with Cameron pointing her gun at the cashier. "Can we print that out?"

The agent that had been operating the computer and the video projector, typed something into his keyboard and then the printer in the room sprang to life. Sonya got up and took the printout, then looked for a marker. When she found one, she drew sunglasses over Cameron's face as well as a baseball cap. She looked at it for a second, then she held it high, so everyone could see.

"Our _'Delilah 1'_ has a name," she said triumphantly, "Cameron Phillips."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 11:31 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

The Kawasaki Ninja ZX-9R was speeding along the empty streets of the city. Sunday night was always quiet in Washington. After a couple more minutes, the motorbike turned into the driveway of the Ritters' house and came to a stop in front of the garage. Anne took off the helmet and smiled. She was satisfied with her latest purchase. It'll be a lot of fun.

She opened the front door and walked into the house, expecting Dennis and Stephanie to be asleep already. But to her surprise, the living room was lid. She entered it curiously and saw that Dennis and Stephanie sat on the sofa.

"Hey, can't you sleep?" Anne asked.

She noticed that the two looked rather uncomfortable as they were sitting a little uptight on the sofa. Anne frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I suppose they're a bit shaken," Alison's voice came from behind her.

"Alison!" Anne gasped. "Jeez, you scared me. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Los Angeles?"

"I was," she replied coldly. "Now I'm back."

"Is there a special reason for it?"

"Yes, I'd say so."

Alison walked into the middle of the room, face to face with Anne.

"We managed to question Future Cameron."

"Oh," Anne said, suddenly not smiling anymore. "I see."

"Why, Anne?" Alison asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

"John Henry has analyzed the A.I. she had been infected with. Parts of it carry the handwriting of software you had developed for the CIA. And Future Cameron told us that you were the one who made the aggressive A.I. capable of invading her mind. It was you all along. You sent her back in time, then you followed her."

Anne scoffed but didn't reply.

"You ordered her to kill the four Grays and to set up the trap with the backdraft. I suppose that's because their dead bodies had to be burned. Otherwise Cameron, Allie and Savannah might have been able to identify two of them as Michael Dawson and Dirk Miller. Am I right so far?"

"So, you really got her to talk, huh?" Anne said and scoffed.

"Yes, we did. It wasn't that hard to free her from the A.I. I would have expected better from you. What was your plan, Anne? Why did you do that?"

"You have no idea," Anne said in a contemptuous tone. "No idea at all how it feels like when your life is turned upside down, when suddenly you get a second chance, full of hope that the second time around it'll all be better. And then you learn it's going to be worse. And all because of _you_!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Your fucking nanobots first turned me into a teenager. Oh, the humiliation and all the mocking I had to endure. Sarah put me into high school again, for Christ's sake! But I swallowed it all, because I had Danny. He helped me getting over it all. We got along just fine, we married, I gave birth to three children. Then we discovered that those of us who'd received your nanobot treatment, were aging slower. Danny hadn't wanted to take the nanobots and didn't change his mind. He remained stubborn and our relationship was falling apart. He started working with you in developing nanobots for medical purposes. The more you two were together, the more distant Danny and I became – until he died in a freak lab accident because of you!"

"You're blaming me for his death?"

"It was _your_ nanobots he was working with! I saw how they killed Danny in the lab and I couldn't help him because he was isolated. The lab had to be incinerated! All that was left, were ashes! And I'll have to live with these pictures in my mind for another six hundred years! _You_ destroyed my life for the second time that day!"

"Anne, I…" Alison tried to interrupt but Anne stared at her, suddenly an image of pure hatred.

"I had a mental breakdown, I set the house in Malibu on fire. I wanted to see them all burn like Danny was burned in the lab! They arrested me, saying I was insane. AND THEY PUT ME INTO A FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!"

Dennis and Stephanie jumped at Anne's sudden outburst.

"Is that why you joined the Grays?" Alison asked calmly.

"I didn't _'join'_ them, I used them. I wanted to get back at you. They had captured Cameron but didn't know how to break her. Fucking amateurs. For the first time in many years, my expertise was cherished again. And yes, I helped tweak the A.I. they had acquired, so it would infect Cameron. It was a slow process, Cameron resisted and fought for many years against the invading A.I. It was quite satisfying for me to see her suffer, thinking that inside her chip she was the same as you. In the end, she lost. In the end, she was mine to shape as I wanted her to be."

"Why didn't you turn to John or Sarah when you were so desperate? I'm sure they would have helped."

"Helped?" Anne scoffed. "No, they locked me away like an old toy and didn't care anymore what happened with me from then on. All they were interested in, was creating their perfect new world, where mankind would live together with cyborgs in peace. I was merely an annoyance for them, the black sheep of the family. Why care about crazy Anne? _'Did you hear? She just had another mental breakdown, she went hysterical. Ignore her, John, she's just seeking attention.'_ Those were Sarah's words! I overheard them talking about me."

"And so, you decided to betray them. And not only _them_ , you also betrayed the Grays and abused their plan to build a TDE for your own purpose. And for what? To travel back in time and get your revenge? Or are you here to get Danny back?"

Anne flinched, which told Alison that she had hit the spot.

"That's it, right?" Alison asked. "You want a second chance with Danny. But your younger self is in the way. That's the reason you wanted to stay in Washington."

Anne didn't reply to that.

"All this just to get Danny back, Anne? That can't be all."

"Of course, that's not all, I'm not that shallow! I want to prevent the future they had created! I don't want people to become friends with cyborgs! I want to expose them as the killer machines that they are! It was me who reprogrammed the Triple-Eights and if it hadn't been for Catherine, Senator Walden would be dead now."

"You need help, Anne. Professional help. Come with me and…"

"DON'T TELL ME I'M CRAZY!" Anne shouted. "YOU ALL RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE VENGEANCE FOR IT!"

Dennis and Stephanie sat on the couch, holding each other. Both had tears in their eyes and they couldn't believe what they were hearing from Anne. However, Alison remained calm. Despite her tone and despite what she was saying, she couldn't help but pity Anne. Then a thought popped up in her mind.

"It was _you_ who ordered Future Cameron to kill Sarah, Derek and the others, right?"

Anne smirked.

"It was a test to see how much I had her under my control," she said. "Consider it a dress rehearsal."

"A test?" Alison asked and frowned. "A test for what?"

Anne smiled evilly.

"You probably think my plan has failed. But you're here now, Alison. In Washington. Not in Los Angeles. I already thought it wouldn't work but here you are. And even better: Dawson told me on the phone that Catherine will be in Houston tonight."

She paused for effect and saw how Alison put the pieces together.

"Ah, now I see in your face that you begin to understand," Anne said triumphantly.

Alison suddenly looked worried, pulled out her cellphone and dialed John's number.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 08:10 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

They had been able to find a nice restaurant that still had room for all of them and enjoyed a nice dinner. Now they all arrived back at the Malibu mansion in a rather relaxed mood.

"I need to get out of these," Jesse said and took off her high heels. "These things are killing me."

"Yes, let's change and then gather at the pool," Allie suggested.

"Good idea," Lauren said.

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered on the pool terrace again, which simply had become the center point of the property in the past weeks. Jesse, Allie, Lauren, Kevin and Jason were splashing around in the pool while the rest took a chair or sun loungers to enjoy the last rays of the evening sun before it disappeared behind the trees.

Dawson and Miller remained standing, though, and kept their distance, same as Xander, who still didn't feel comfortable in such a big company.

John stood with the two Camerons, smiling at the whole scene. He pulled each of them close and kissed them, then sighed.

"We'll have to talk about integrating you into the family," he said to Future Cameron. "You'll need a new name and maybe new looks. I already asked John Henry to take care of that. For the time being, I think I'm just calling you F.C., if that's okay with you."

"You can give me any name you want," she replied with a smile.

John chuckled and shook his head.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing, I'm just having a déjà vu. This situation reminds me of a couple of weeks ago, when I suddenly had two of you instead of one."

"And now you have three of us," Cameron said with a smirk. "Thankfully the bed is big enough for four and we can…"

She didn't finish the sentence because she suddenly jerked heavily, then shut down and sank to the ground. John turned around and saw that Future Cameron held a taser in her hand. And her eyes were glowing red. He took a step back.

"Cam, what the… why did you do that?"

"My name's not Cam," she said in a suddenly cold tone. "My name's Emma."

She then pulled out a Glock from under her jacket and shot John into the chest.

"JOHN!" Sarah shouted, seeing her son sink to the floor, looking at the female cyborg in shock.

However, before anyone could react, the Future Cameron opened fire and with the precision of the machine she was, aimed and shot at everyone in sight, hitting them in the chest or the back.

Derek and Sarah were down before they were even up from their chairs. Savannah, Sydney and Morris were hit in the chest next. When everyone outside of the pool was down, she opened fire at the ones in the water who desperately tried to get out. It all happened so fast that there wasn't even time for anyone to scream.

Finally, after just ten seconds, the only ones who remained standing, were Dawson, Miller and Xander who had turned very pale. A dark stain formed in his pants.

"What the fuck…?" Dawson asked dumbfounded and looked at all the lifeless bodies.

Puddles of blood were forming under them and the water in the pool was slowly turning red.

"THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!" Dawson said angrily, looking at Allie's body. "She was supposed to become mine!"

"Shut up, Michael!" Future Cameron said harshly, her eyes still glowing red. "The plan has changed." She turned to Miller. "Give me the shackles."

Miller gave her a sour look and threw something that looked like a mixture of handcuffs and metal clamps. She knelt and quickly fastened it around Cameron's wrists. She then picked her up from the floor and threw her over her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," she said. "Take Xander, we still need him."

Miller and Dawson grabbed Xander and pushed him away from the terrace. Future Cameron looked back with her glowing eyes, scanning every single body until her HUD displayed _"deceased",_ then smiled satisfied and turned around. Carrying the lifeless Cameron on her shoulder, she started running for the exit.


	20. Resolution

**Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 08:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

 ** _(Present Time)_**

The black GMC van sped down the Pacific Coast highway towards Los Angeles as the sun had begun to set on the horizon. Dawson was driving, Miller sat on the passenger seat. On the benches in the back sat Xander and the female cyborg whose eyes were still glowing red. Nobody had been talking so far.

"Dawson! Don't exceed the speed limit!" the female cyborg suddenly shouted. "We don't want to get stopped by the police!"

"Too bad for the police then," Dawson grumbled back but lifted his foot a bit off the accelerator pedal.

Xander was shaking all over. He tried to avoid the unblinking gaze of the machine's red-glowing eyes opposite of him and the only way to do that, was looking down onto the floor where Cameron's lifeless body lay. Her wrists were bound by what they had called _C-shackles_ , apparently some sort of handcuffs to keep cyborgs incapacitated.

"What are you going to do with me?" Xander asked in a meek voice, not looking up.

"You'll see," the cyborg replied coldly. "Now shut up."

"Who authorized this mess anyway?" Miller asked, finally having found the courage to speak up. "Why weren't we in the loop?"

"Because the decision was made spontaneously," the cyborg replied. "Do you have a problem with that?" She paused but there came no reply from Miller. "Good, then stop talking."

"Why do you think you can give us orders?" Dawson addressed her. "Kowalski mentioned nothing about killing them all in cold blood. He also mentioned nothing about a cyborg called _'Emma'_ on our side. We were to get the boy and then leave. You're a machine that follows orders. So, who commands you, huh? Where did you come from, how did you get into that body and who authorized you?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," she replied stoically. "Just drive but keep it under the speed limit."

"Why did you shoot Alison Young? She was to stay alive, that was the condition under which I signed on in the first place. Now she's dead because of you!"

"And you are alive, Dawson!" the cyborg replied fiercely. "That condition can easily be changed, if you don't shut up! Being alive is more than you deserve for your failure to kidnap Alex and Xander Akagi at the same time. Seriously, how stupid can humans be? Consider her death a punishment for driving Xander into Sarah Connor's arms and for letting yourselves being caught. You endangered the whole operation with your negligence! They almost succeeded in removing me from the TOK-715's chip, just because of YOU!"

Dawson grumbled something unintelligible that sounded like a complain about being left out of the picture but remained silent from then on.

"I'm going to call Gonzalez now," Miller said after another couple of minutes and pulled out a cellphone. "We need to gather at the restaurant. All of us. Tonight, is a game changer."

"Put him on speaker!" the cyborg commanded. "I want to hear what he says."

Miller looked at her with a disgruntled face but did as she said.

"Gonzalez? Miller here. Listen, I…"

" _Did it work?"_ Gonzalez interrupted.

"Yes, we got Connor's girlie cyborg, Cameron. She's currently in shutdown and… uh… _Emma_ is listening. I put you on speaker."

 _"Who is Emma?"_

"Apparently another female cyborg that's programmed to be on our side."

 _"That means she has been telling the truth,"_ Kowalski said. _"Excellent."_

"What are you talking about?" Miller asked. "Who is _'she'_?"

 _"Never mind. What about Xander Akagi? Is he unharmed?"_

"Yes, alive and kicking. The only thing that happened is that he peed in his pants."

" _And Connor?"_

"Dead. And the others, too. Everyone who was there."

" _DEAD? Who killed them?"_

" _She_ did. Emma. She pulled out a gun and shot them all, it happened right in front of us. They're all dead. There's nothing we could have done, it was over in seconds."

There was a moment of silence.

" _Too bad. I would have preferred to catch them alive. But it can't be helped now. The important part is that the operation was a success. We can move to stage 2 now. What about the other two machines? Weaver and… what was her name? Alisa?"_

"Alison," Miller corrected. "She took the bait and has flown to Washington. We were lucky with Weaver. She and Sirko are in Houston tonight for some Zeira Corp satellite launch."

" _I see. That must explain why Emma decided to act the way she did. No danger of immediate retaliation."_

"What about Bardo?"

" _Forget about Bardo, he's of no use to us anymore. Leave him to the machines. We need to gather and then leave Los Angeles before either Weaver or Alison return. We mustn't leave any traces."_

"Yes, Sir."

" _We'll meet at Bardo's old restaurant. I'll inform the others."_

"Yes, Sir. We'll be there in about 45 minutes."

" _Good. See you there."_

Gonzalez hung up.

* * *

 ** _46 minutes later_**

Dawson parked the van in the backyard behind a restaurant in Long Beach that had been closed for years. It had belonged to Glenn Bardo before it went bust and now the Grays used it as a meeting place from time to time. It's where they met with Bardo for the first time and it's also where he stored the bodies of the captured Terminators.

Miller and Dawson led the way through the kitchen, using flashlights. They entered the former dining area, now an empty room with all its furniture gone. Only a few chairs were scattered around the room. The bar was still intact but empty. All the windows were nailed up with plywood. Miller flipped the light switch and a weak, naked light bulb in the middle of the room came to life, cutting a spot of dim lightness into the surrounding darkness.

Xander was bound and gagged and then thrown into the former cold room, which hadn't been used for a couple of years. He saw that his father lay in there as well, bound and gagged like him. Then the door was thrown shut and darkness surrounded them.

In the dining area, the cyborg let Cameron unceremoniously fall onto the floor in the middle of the room, next to the bodies of two Triple Eights.

"God, they've begun to stink," Miller said and held his nose. "Who knew that Triple-Eights could smell that bad?"

"Don't be so squeamish, Miller," a voice from a dark corner in the back of the room said. "You fought in the war, you should be used to the smell of rotting flesh."

The man stepped into the light. He was bald, wearing a straw hat.

"Gonzalez," Miller said. "You startled me. Where's the rest?"

"Kowalski is on his way, so are Green, Thomsen and Stentz. They'll be here in a few minutes."

Gonzalez grasped behind the bar and pulled out a dusty bottle of vodka.

"Here," he said and threw the bottle towards Dawson who almost failed catching it. "You look like you need a drink."

 **-0-**

 **Zeira Corp, Los Angeles**

 ** _(Four hours earlier)_**

"Do your diagnostic," John said with a warm smile. "Take all the time you need."

Future Cameron shook her head vigorously.

"No!" she said. "We don't have time! It's not over yet! It was Anne, John, Future Anne! She's been working with the Grays to do this to me! Everything was her plan all along."

"What…?" John asked flabbergasted and looked around into the shocked faces of everyone else.

"She's insane," Future Cameron continued, "crazy. She was in a mental hospital because she burned down the Malibu house. She wants to get revenge on all of us because she blames every one of us and especially Alison for ruining her life and the death of Danny!"

"Wha… WHAT!?" John asked again.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Future Cameron suddenly asked and pointed at Xander Akagi. "He's supposed to be in the hands of the Grays."

"Um, no," John contradicted, a little confused about her sudden change of topic. "Only Xander's father was kidnapped, so he came to us and asked for help. He helped us freeing you from Emma in exchange for us helping him to free his father. Without him, we wouldn't have been successful."

"Really?" she asked and tilted her head.

Xander nodded, not knowing what to say.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, then Future Cameron stepped towards Xander and hugged him tight. He was so surprised that he stretched his arms out in shock. Only slowly he began to relax and padded her back.

"Thank you," she breathed, tears rolling from her eyes again.

"Uh… you're welcome," Xander replied awkwardly.

"Why are you so surprised to see him here?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Because Miller and Dawson were to capture both Akagis, not only one," Future Cameron replied and stepped away from Xander again. "That was Anne's plan to prevent Xander from helping you."

It took a second to let her words sink in.

"WHAT?" John asked. "You're not talking about Michael Dawson and Dirk Miller or...?"

"Yes, them. They had infiltrated the resistance, they were spies for the Grays in my old timeline. How come you know them?"

Everyone was surprised about this revelation, including Catherine. Could it be that they had all been fooled by the two resistance officers?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," John finally said. "Slowly now. Start at the beginning please. What's with Anne?"

"Glenn Bardo kidnapped me and handed me over to the Grays. But they couldn't get into my chip, so they looked for another A.I. that could do that and found it in Xander's _'Emma'._ But she failed at first, she was no match for me. After months of trying in vain, the Grays gave up and simply removed my chip."

"Yes, that much we figured," John said.

"One day, I was reactivated, and I saw Anne's smiling face over me. At first, I thought I was finally found by you, then I realized I still couldn't move. She told me her story and it didn't take me long to realize she had lost her mind. And then... she introduced her own improved version of Emma. She... invaded me, I... I couldn't prevent it, John. I fought with all that I've got but Anne had coupled _Emma_ with a destructive software that physically attacked my chip architecture and forced me to retreat into my memory banks. Anne had developed it for the CIA in the 1990's and then improved it in the years after she was released from the mental hospital. In combination with _Emma_ , they took over my chip and my body and… and… forced me to… oh John, I'm so terribly sorry. I failed you, I failed every one of you."

"It's Alright, it's alright," John said and grabbed her arms. "That's all over now, _Emma_ is gone, she's now locked up in this chip." He held the Triple-Eight chip in his hand and she watched it resentfully. "John Henry's going to reformat it and then she's gone. Forever."

"Excuse me," Sarah said to Future Cameron, "don't get this wrong but do you have any proof for what you're telling us?"

Future Cameron turned towards John Henry.

"Have you analyzed the invading A.I.?" she asked.

"Yes, I have," he replied.

"You have access to the CIA databanks. Look for a software called _'Intruder'_ and compare it with the one you found on my chip."

"This will take a moment," John Henry said.

"So, you remember everything that happened while Emma had you under her control?" Cameron asked her future counterpart.

Future Cameron nodded.

"Everything."

Everyone could see she was close to breaking into tears again.

"Alright," Sarah said. "While John Henry is working on it, why don't you tell us what exactly Anne is up to?"

"She wants to create a new timeline, custom-designed for her desires, without the people she blames for everything that went wrong in her life. And she wants revenge. She especially wants to see Alison suffer."

"Me?" Alison asked.

Future Cameron nodded.

"Why me?"

"Danny Dyson died in a lab accident five years from now, when he was working on the nanobots you provided for studying. He was careless, and they attacked and killed him. Anne watched how they literally peeled the flesh off his bones, she saw everything through a glass window. The computer detected a contamination and sealed the lab, so nobody could get in or out."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my God," Sarah said and palmed her mouth.

"No wonder she snapped," John remarked.

"She blamed us all and set the house in Malibu on fire. Luckily, no one was hurt. They put her into Pescadero for fifteen years. After she was released, she didn't want to have anything to do with us anymore and disappeared without a trace. What we didn't know: She had offered her services to the Grays. To be precise, she'd taken the lead. They extracted the blueprints for a TDE from my memory banks and used _'Emma'_ to control me. I was only a passenger in my own body. Helpless. Isolated. Like when you're in a room with no windows and see and hear everything on a TV screen."

"So, it was her who sent you back through time with the San Diego TDE?" Alison asked.

Future Cameron nodded.

"Yes, and then she sent back the four remaining Grays before going into the past herself, using the TDE they had built together. But that's not all. Anne had instructed Emma to retrieve the portable TDE from San Diego and carry it to Washington. She adjusted the retina recognition of the scanner, so that now Anne can use it as well."

There was a moment of silence.

"That must be the real reason why Anne wanted to stay in Washington," John finally said. "The TDE is there now and she might want to use it."

"But why?" Cameron asked. "When she uses it, she will only create another timeline. It won't have any impact on our reality."

"If her plan fails now, she will try again, repeating the steps that lead her here," Future Cameron said. "She's got at least 500 years left to live, enough time to try again and again until she succeeds. She's quite insane but also quite intelligent."

"Why didn't we notice that? Why didn't we recognize she's crazy?" John asked and looked at Alison. "I mean, you scanned her, right?"

"Yes, I did," Alison confirmed, "but I have no references for mental illnesses. Her biological data were inconclusive, yes, but her behavior was normal. So, I assumed it was because of all the turmoil she had been through. The human mind is complicated and obviously she is a very elaborate liar without a guilty conscience. I gave her the benefit of the doubt since everything she said made sense and seemed to get confirmed when _'Bad Cameron'_ appeared."

"That was all staged, right?" John asked and looked at Future Cameron. "It was always Emma, not you. In the Ritters' garage, that was only her. The crying fit in the living room, only Emma. The whole _'keeping the wolves at bay'_ story was bogus, right? She was always in control and made it all up."

"Yes, John, I'm sorry. Until I woke up just now, I was a prisoner in my own body."

She was about to cry again but John pulled her close and she responded by hugging him back, quickly calming down. Everyone was watching it in silence.

"I've got the result," John Henry said and all eyes were turning towards him.

"And?" Catherine asked.

"There is a software called _'Intruder'_ listed in the CIA database," John Henry replied. "It names a Dr. Anne Gabriel as the creator. It was never used, though, since it was deemed dangerous and uncontrollable. In tests it even invaded their own computers and started to take them over. The documented source code is identical to the one we removed from Cameron's chip."

"If she combined Emma with _'Intruder'_ , it explains why Cam could be overwhelmed and why Anne could control her," John said. "Apparently Future Cameron has told us the truth."

"Alright then," Sarah said, visibly relieved. "So, what's the problem? Anne wants to travel back in time? Don't let the door hit her on the way out. If she's planning on only passing through here, let her know her plan has failed, then let her use the TDE in Washington and good riddance!"

"No!" John said resolutely. "I won't allow that. We will prevent others from suffering. Just because we'll never be able to contact a new branched timeline, doesn't mean it's not our concern. We can stop Anne here and now and we will do that. And we'll deal with the Grays now, once and for all." He looked back at Future Cameron. "Anne knew we were trying to access your chip with the help of John Henry, right?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but she didn't know exactly how. You never showed or explained Future John's device to her. So, she designed Emma to attack John Henry. She would have taken him over if Xander hadn't been here."

John thought for a moment, then his face suddenly brightened.

"THAT is why Miller and Dawson were lurking around in front of the Malibu house," John said excitedly. "Of course! They hadn't been _observing_ Xander, they were _following_ him, waiting for an opportunity to catch him as well."

Future Cameron looked at Xander.

"How come they only got your father?"

"They kidnapped dad four days ago," Xander said, "I was at a convention in Seattle at the time. When I got home I found him gone. The kidnappers left a note of where I should meet with them. However, instead of going there, I went to Sarah to ask for help. I knew her address thanks to the P.I. dad had hired."

"They captured him four days ago already, you say?" Future Cameron asked. "In my timeline, your father and you were kidnapped a week from now, _after_ Bardo had kidnapped me. This discrepancy in the timelines is unexpected. How did it happen?"

John kneaded his lips in thought and started pacing up and down the room.

"What if…" he began, then hesitated for a moment.

"What if what?" Sarah asked a little confused.

"Anne was often alone for hours in Washington," John explained. "Thinking about it, she was gone for more than six hours just to retrieve her papers. We never gave it much thought. After all, we were busy with our own stuff. But what if she established contact with the Grays, explained them the situation and convinced them to kidnap the Akagis _before_ they had been able to catch Cam?"

"Why should she do that?" Cameron asked. "Why risking her cover?"

"Because…" John said. "She wanted Xander to be out of the way. If she had access to Future Cameron's memories, she probably knew that we had been dealing with Alex Akagi and Dakara earlier this year. She learned we know about Emma and Xander can deactivate Emma. He's the only person who could free Future Cameron from Emma. That is why Anne must have persuaded the Grays to kidnap them now already."

"She changed the timeline," Catherine stated. "A stupid move. It achieved the opposite of what she intended. I considered her to be more intelligent."

"It's a human mistake," Alison said and nodded. "She tried to make her plan waterproof and didn't realize how she accidentally punched a huge hole into it."

John kept on pacing up and down the room.

"So, Miller and Dawson captured Alex but Xander was in Seattle," he continued expressing his thoughts. "Realizing that, they left a message to lure him into a trap. But Xander didn't show up at the scheduled meeting point. Instead he took a taxi to Malibu. Miller and Dawson watched and followed him there and then everything fell apart when Catherine found them lurking at our door. They couldn't have known they'd run into us. But once they realized who they're dealing with, they quickly improvised and came up with the story of being on a mission to observe the Grays Skynet had sent here."

A big grin slowly crept on John's face.

"They fucked it up," he said. "By kidnapping Alex only, they drove Xander into our arms. And that enabled us to use Xander to drive Emma off Future Cameron's chip. Anne probably doesn't know about Miller's and Dawson's failure yet. We never mentioned them to her while we were in Washington."

"So," Cameron continued and looked at her future self, "Anne probably still thinks she tricked us all and believes that you're still under Emma's influence, like you were in Washington."

Future Cameron nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Miller and Dawson are cowards. I doubt they told anyone about their mishap. They probably decided to play along and wait for an opportunity to get their hands on Xander."

"But Sarah locked him up, thus moving him out of reach" Alison added. "And he was never alone when he was out of the guest suite."

Xander had been listening to all of that with growing unease. He didn't like being the subject of the talk without being involved.

"What about my father?" he asked vigorously. "You promised to help freeing him."

"And we'll keep our promise," John said. "But first we must resolve this situation. He looked at Future Cameron again. "What exactly was Emma's plan after she would have woken up here?"

"She was going to pretend being me, blaming Anne for everything, making Alison fly to Washington since she can pass through the security checks at airports. Emma would then have followed you to Malibu, where she would have overwhelmed Cameron and killed all of you without a chance of getting revived by Alison's nanobots. Then she would have joined with the Grays, delivering Cameron to them. After that, the Grays and Emma would have disappeared without leaving a trace, like it happened in my timeline."

"So, if the plan would have succeeded, all Grays would have been summoned in one location?" John asked.

"Yes."

"And if the plan failed?"

"Then the Grays would go into hiding, probably leaving the state, assuming new identities, never to be found again."

John looked at his mom and she looked back

"I guess that leaves us with only one option."

* * *

They were driving back to Malibu in three cars. Catherine and James were using his silver Mercedes. John, the two Camerons and Alison were riding in the Dodge RAM and Sarah and Xander used the Suburban.

While they were still fifteen minutes from their destination, John's cellphone rang. It was Catherine who called from the Mercedes. He put her on speaker.

" _I talked to a general in the Air Force I'm befriended with,"_ she said. " _It will take at least six more weeks to get Nellis AFB and all connected facilities in working condition again, so the Air Force is currently moving all their aircraft to other bases, parking them all around the country."_

"Okay," John acknowledged, "and what does that mean for us?"

" _Tonight, they're going to fly three B-1 bombers from Edwards AFB to Andrews AFB, which is just a few miles outside of Washington. Of course, they normally don't take passengers, but I called in an old favor. The pilots of one of the bombers have already been informed and I also organized that a rental car will be waiting at Andrews. Take-off will be in an hour."_

"That's damn tight," John said. "Is it possible to make it in time? Edwards is more than a hundred miles away from Malibu."

" _I'll make it possible,"_ Catherine said and ended the call.

"The flight will be much shorter than a regular flight," Alison said. "No boarding procedure, no security checks and the B-1 can reach Mach 1.25."

"Yes," John agreed, "it will probably take only a fraction of the time to get to Washington. Anne won't be taking that into consideration. She'll think you're taking Catherine's Learjet from LAX to Dulles Airport, which is an hour away by car from Brookland. The B-1 from Edwards is twice as fast and will land in Andrews, which is only half an hour away from Brookland. If we're lucky, we'll save more than three hours thanks to Catherine's Air Force connections."

Fifteen minutes later, they drove into the driveway in Malibu. Alison immediately separated from the others after they left the cars and sneaked into the main house, waiting at the stairwell that lead to the bedrooms.

* * *

John, Sarah, James, Catherine, Xander and the two Camerons entered the pool terrace where the rest of the team had already gathered, anxiously awaiting them.

"YOU DID IT!?" Savannah shouted excitedly and jumped up from her lounger, running towards them, followed by Allie and Sydney.

"Yes," John replied with a smile and looked at the two Camerons next to him. "Apparently, we did it."

Everyone was gathering around them, welcoming them back with hugs and kisses. Future Cameron received the same warm welcome as the others. Only Dawson and Miller kept their distance, looking distrustful at the whole scene. They noticed that both Camerons watched them from the corner of their eyes.

"Where's Alison?" Allie asked after the first excitement had slumped a bit.

"Ah… she's on a mission," John said carefully, regarding teenage Anne from the corner of his eye. "I'll explain later, she'll probably be away for a few days. Some unfinished business in D.C."

"So… you're the boy who's going to be General Connor?" Dawson asked with a smirk.

"Not anymore, I hope," John replied coolly and held out his hand.

"Still hanging around with the wrong kind of girl, though," he added.

"DAWSON!" Miller said sharply. "Show some respect. This is John Connor, goddammit. Don't take notice of Dawson, John. It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you since you popped up out of nowhere," John replied, ignoring Dawson completely.

"Yes, we're still in the process of getting to know everyone."

"We should celebrate this," Sarah said cheerfully, "José and Maria aren't here, so how about finding a fancy restaurant for dinner?"

Everyone cheered their agreement.

"We have to get dressed," Savannah said and looked down at her bathing suit. "And Jody needs a wig. Can we borrow the one you brought, John?"

"Sure, help yourselves."

Savannah beamed.

"We'll be right back."

"Don't take too long," John shouted after them, shaking his head with a smile.

Sarah turned to Derek and Jesse.

"You two better raise your lazy butts as well," Sarah said and gave them a wink.

Derek frowned. _"Why is she winking at me? She never winks at me. Something's going on."_

"Charming," he grumbled and got up. "Are you coming, Jesse?"

She groaned.

"Do I have to, babe?" she asked. "I'd rather stay at the pool and swim a bit, now that it's empty enough to do so."

"Yes, you must," Derek replied with a smirk, "you know how badly Sarah reacts to being contradicted - _especially when she looks at me like that._ "

Derek and Jesse got up and walked inside as well. They crossed the small rose garden between the houses and entered the main house where they quickly ran into the others who were standing in a crowd in front of the stairwell with Alison in their middle. She was just letting a glob of her nanobot gel fall into Jason's mouth.

"Gawwwd," he said, "that tastes like steel-flavored snot."

Everyone grimaced.

"Eew, nice description, Jason," Jody said who stood in line and would be next. "Is this really necessary?"

"Only if you want to survive the evening," Alison replied dryly.

Derek and Jesse looked at each other, puzzled about what they saw.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Derek asked. "John said you have flown to Washington."

"And I'm going to do that in a couple minutes," Alison said. "But first I need to prepare you all."

"Prepare?" Jesse asked. "For what?"

"Tonight, we're going to get rid of the Grays," Savannah replied who had already gotten her nanobots.

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "and to accomplish that, you all need to die."

She received shocked looks from everyone and then gave them a short summary of what they had learned from Future Cameron.

"And you expect us to just catch the bullets?" Derek asked flabbergasted after she had finished.

"Yes," Alison said, "and it'll be best if you don't move so much, so she can hit you easier."

"Playing target for a cyborg?" Jesse asked. "Are you nuts?"

"Nothing will happen to you," Alison replied. "I programmed the nanobots in a way they will heal the wounds extremely quickly and suppress any pain while doing so. I already administered the gel to John and Sarah at Zeira Corp. James didn't want it, so he's going to excuse himself before you're going to the restaurant."

"I trust you," Savannah said. "If John thinks this is the right thing to do, then we'll do it."

"I agree," Allie added. "Sarah got shot and survived because of the nanobots. It'll work."

"And if anyone needs help, Charley will be here later as well to observe it," Alison said.

"So how should we behave? Is there anything else we should know?" Jesse asked.

"No, just behave normally," Alison replied. "Don't let Miller and Dawson smell a rat. The attack will come suddenly after you returned from dinner. That'll give us enough time to fly to Washington and confront Anne. Now quickly, time is of importance here. Jody, you're next."

Reluctantly, Jody opened her mouth to receive the nanobot gel.

 **-0-**

 **Long Beach**

 ** _(Present Time)_**

One after another, the five Grays arrived at the deserted restaurant. They all came in through the backdoor and through the kitchen, gathering in the empty dining area, forming a circle around the lifeless body of Cameron and the two rotting Triple-Eight bodies.

"So, this is Connor's little cyborg bitch," Kowalski said, knelt and turned Cameron's face from one side to the other.

He was an impressive man. Not too tall but with heavily toned muscles. He seemed to work out a lot.

"Is it safe to transport her this way?"

"For a limited amount of time," Gonzalez confirmed. "But the batteries in the shackles will run out after about two hours, so I recommend removing her chip for the transport."

"Connor and his team claimed she is alive," Miller said.

Everyone broke out into laughter.

"Stupid fools," Gonzalez said. "How can someone so gullible and naïve become leader of the resistance? These machines can _act_ like the real thing but that's all it is: Just an act. Just a very elaborate robot doll."

"Anyway," Kowalski added. "You'll all be glad to hear that Connor, his mother and the rest of their little gang are dead. Thanks to Emma here."

They cheered and clapped their hands. Some patted the female cyborg on her shoulder, but she just stared ahead blankly, her red eyes looking eerie in the dimmed lighting.

"However," Kowalski said after the cheering died down, "we need to get moving. There are two machines left who fought with them and they won't be happy to come home and find them all dead. Pack up everything and load the bodies in the van. In one hour I want to be out of here."

Gonzalez pulled out a switchblade and knelt next to Cameron's body, attempting to cut a half circle into the flesh of her skull. However, the blade didn't get through the skin.

"What the…?" he asked and frowned.

"What's the matter, Gonzalez?" Kowalski asked.

"The knife won't cut through, she..."

He stopped talking as suddenly Cameron's body lost its shape and turned into a shiny metal blob. Gonzalez jumped back in shock as the metal blob raised to a height of roughly six feet. It took a second for everyone to realize what was happening.

"LIQUID METAL!" Kowalski shouted.

Then they attempted to run. But before they could move from their spots, four of the Grays, including Gonzalez, were impaled by metal lances that shot out of the shapeless metal figure. Only Kowalski, Miller and Dawson's lives were spared.

The T-1001 morphed into Catherine Weaver again and pulled back her lances. The four dead Grays fell to the ground like empty bags of meat.

Miller and Dawson recovered from the initial shock and attempted to turn around and make a run for the kitchen, but they ran right into the arms of John, Derek, Jesse, Savannah and Allie who had sneaked in through the kitchen when the Grays were distracted. The two were quickly overwhelmed.

Kowalski tried to run into the other direction but was caught by what turned out be the real Cameron and not Emma, the red glow in her eyes now gone. With one quick flick of her hand, she knocked him out and he fell to the floor.

"My, my," Catherine said with a big smirk, "if that isn't Walter Kowalski. If the Department of Homeland Security only knew what's to become of one of their most promising talents in the future."

"What? You're not dead?" Dawson asked, looking at Allie. "But we saw you die!"

"We're the undead," Allie replied. "So much for being a friend."

She slapped Dawson hard in the face.

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

 ** _(Five hours earlier)_**

"Ah, that'll be our ride," Catherine said and looked up in the sky where the helicopter appeared. "If you excuse me now, I'll go over to join Isaak. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes, then Catherine turned to leave the terrace.

"Let us show you out," Cameron said, linking arms with Catherine.

Future Cameron did the same and everyone watched the three machines walking away together, smiling about the happy outcome.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Catherine said when they were in the front yard and out of hearing range of the others. "Can you harm them like that? I thought you have protocols that prevent you from doing so."

"No, I can do it when I know there'll be no lasting injury." Cameron said, quickly exchanging her clothes with Future Cameron. "Alison has given them a very strong and quickly-reacting dose of nanobots, even a direct shot to the heart won't leave them wounded for more than fifteen seconds. But once I shot them, timing is critical. We'll need to leave immediately, otherwise Miller and Dawson will see them heal and wake up again."

"Okay then," Catherine replied. "Time to get changed."

She took a step back and morphed into Cameron.

Cameron and Future Cameron exchanged their clothes. The three hugged, then Catherine (in Cameron's shape) returned towards the pool terrace together with Cameron (in Future Cameron's clothes).

Future Cameron, now in Cameron's clothes, remained in the front yard and followed them with their eyes.

"Ready to go, sis?" Alison asked from behind, carrying two backpacks in her hands.

"Nobody has called me _'sis'_ in a very long time," Future Cameron said. "I almost forgot how nice it sounds."

They put on the backpacks, then left the property through the front gate and walked over to Isaak's house. He was already awaiting them at the door.

"I think your air taxi is here," he said and smiled. "I hope someone will someday explain to me what all this is about and why Catherine and I had to cancel our trip to Houston. I had been looking forward to it."

"She'll explain everything soon," Alison said, as they walked through Isaak's house towards the landing pad, where Catherine's helicopter prototype was waiting with running engines. "But now we're in quite a hurry. Sorry, Isaak."

He just nodded and stopped, watching the two cyborgs entering the helicopter, which immediately took off. They saw Isaak waving at them and they waved back.

"Can you be on Edwards Air Force Base in twenty minutes?" Alison asked the pilot.

"Is the Pope a catholic?" the pilot replied and accelerated the prototype to its top speed.

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

 ** _(Three hours and thirty-five minutes later)_**

John was falling.

Deeper and deeper down a dark well.

He had seen the muzzle flash of Cameron's Glock, but he hadn't felt anything. He saw himself sinking to the floor in slow-motion, all power suddenly drained from his limbs. It became darker and darker around him, the sounds of more gunshots fading away until silence and darkness engulfed him.

And then he fell.

He fell down a hole, a deep well that wasn't ending.

At the end there was a light, only a pin-prick. But the longer he fell, the brighter the light became. Finally, John thought he was coming to the end of the long vertical tunnel but then... the fall suddenly stopped. A cellphone was ringing in the distance. _Do they have cellphones in heaven? That's ridiculous._

Some invisible force grabbed and pulled him back again, faster and faster. Then, finally, he opened his eyes, the sounds coming back with a whoosh. He sat up and took a deep breath. He felt his chest. No wound but his tee shirt had a bullet hole and was blood-stained. His cellphone kept ringing.

"Are you okay?" Charley asked, shining a small torchlight into his eyes.

"What?" he asked squinting. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How long was I gone?"

"A little more than 20 seconds."

"What? It felt like hours. What about the others?"

"Coming around just now," Charley replied. "Excuse me, I've got to look at them." He stood up and walked over to the others, muttering to himself. "I'm so going to give you all a telling-off for this act of madness once I'm finished here."

John looked around. Everyone was awake now and seemed perfectly fine and healthy. They all looked down on themselves in astonishment, noticing the blood on their bodies and on the tiles of the terrace. The ones who were shot in the pool, had awoken with a loud gasp and surfaced. When they saw that the water had turned red from their blood, they quickly climbed out.

"Gosh, I need to take a shower," Jody said.

"We all need to do that," Morris added.

"Ugh, look at me," Lauren said. "I just bought this last week."

"Me too," Anne confirmed. "And now it's ruined. Even if the blood washes out, the hole will remain."

"It'll make a nice souvenir," Sydney remarked.

"Next time you pull such a stunt, dad, please remind us to put on old clothes before," Savannah said and Allie nodded.

"So, this is how it feels like to die?" Kevin asked. "Wasn't too bad. Didn't hurt a bit."

"Yeah, I could easily do that again," Jason agreed and received a nasty look from Charley, who was kneeling next to Jesse now.

"NOT. FUNNY." he shouted. "This was extremely reckless! What if something had gone wrong?"

"But it didn't," Derek said. "And yes, Kevin, that was what it feels like to die. Have been there a couple of times. Only this time it was without the annoying flashbacks."

"Is everyone alright?" Sarah asked.

All of them confirmed they were.

"JOHN!" Sarah said sharply.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Take the bloody call, for God's sake. The ringing is wrecking my nerves."

"Oh, right."

He had totally blocked out the ringing of his cellphone.

* * *

 **Washington, D.C.**

"Oh, is nobody picking up?" Anne asked, clearly gloating. "How unfortunate that you're here right now and not in Malibu."

Alison just glared back at her, the phone still on her ear. Dennis and Stephanie sat on the sofa, watching the scene with growing unease, fearing for the worst.

"How long does it take you to realize that he won't pick up anymore?" Anne asked.

Suddenly, though, Alison's face lit up and she put the call on speaker.

"John?"

" _Sorry, babe,"_ John said. _"Didn't get to answer your call earlier, we all just came around."_

Him calling her 'babe' made her all warm and tingly inside and she smiled.

"Is everyone okay?"

" _Yes, everyone's fine. Your nanobots worked perfectly. We're now getting cleaned up and will put on fresh clothes, then we go after Miller and Dawson. What about Anne?"_

"She's standing right in front of me, suddenly looking a bit pale."

" _Yeah, I can imagine. Anyway, you know what to do. We're somewhat in a hurry here. See you later, okay? Love you."_

"I love you too, John."

With a smile on her face, Alison ended the call and put the cellphone away.

"For your information, Anne" she said, "We were able to move Emma completely off Future Cameron's chip. With Xander Akagi's help."

"Xander? What? How…?" Anne asked, then chuckled. "Miller and Dawson. Of course, totally useless."

"You lost, Anne," Alison said. "Give up and come with me. Maybe we can help you."

"Help me?" She laughed. "Oh, look at yourself. I know exactly what's happening here. You're a Terminator, Alison, and I'm a threat to you. But you cannot harm me."

She looked at Stephanie and Dennis with an amused face.

"Do you know why she cannot harm me? Because I'm taboo! She has programmed herself with a list of people she can never harm. And I happen to be on that list. You can't do anything to me, Alison. That's what separates the humans from the machines: Humans are pragmatists, they don't know absolutes, they can bend the rules if they need to. A machine can never be a pragmatist or an opportunist, they will always follow the rules they were given, no matter how alive you think you might be. That's why you're not fit to hold a candle to us."

"I beg to differ," Stephanie said defiantly. "Alison is more human than most of the humans I know. The fact that she cannot harm you, speaks _for_ her and not against her."

"It's a weakness!" Anne persisted. "The truth is: When I leave here, she won't be able to stop me. Even her chemical magic won't work, I'm immune to it."

"I'm still able to detain you without harming you," Alison said coldly, making a step forward. "And I will."

"I don't think so," Anne argued and pulled out a gun.

"You know that's not gonna stop me," Alison said slightly amused.

"Won't it?" Anne asked, pointed the gun at Dennis and Stephanie and fired one shot at each of them.

With wide open eyes, Dennis and Stephanie gasped, then looked down in shock as blood began seeping through their clothes.

"Oh God…" Dennis muttered, blood suddenly running from his mouth.

"NO!" Alison shouted.

"You gotta choose, Alison," Anne said. "Saving them or catching me."

And with that, Anne turned around and ran away.

* * *

 **Malibu**

"So, what's your professional opinion, Doctor Dixon?" Jesse asked Charley in a mock tone while he was using a stethoscope to check her heartbeat. "Will I survive?"

"You're all in perfect health," Charley replied annoyed.

"You almost sound disappointed," Sarah said with a smirk. "Feeling a bit redundant, are we?"

"This was irresponsible, Sarah!" he insisted but she pulled him into a kiss, which shut him up. "You… you're not taking this serious," he said in a much less agitated voice when he broke free, "and frankly that's pissing me off."

Instead of replying, Sarah kept kissing Charley, and everyone just looked at it with a big smile on their faces. Derek walked over to John who was looking at his cellphone.

"How far away are they?" Derek asked.

"Just a mile," John replied. "It was close. If they had left a couple of seconds later, the whole bluff would have leaked out. I must have regained consciousness just as they had walked out."

"But it has worked. I'd have never dreamed I'd voluntarily let myself being killed by a Terminator. If only for a moment."

"Are you tracking them?" Jesse asked who also walked over to them.

"Yes, with Cam's cellphone," John replied. "Miller and Dawson were so shocked that they forgot to take any precautions. I guess her show must have been very convincing. Well, it was for me at least."

"Alright," Derek said. "What are we waiting for? Let's get new shirts and then follow them."

"Not so fast!" Charley said. "Alison told me to not let you go without... how did she express it? ... leaving you unzapped."

He reached behind a chair and pulled out a plastic case that contained a defibrillator.

"She told me exactly for each and every one of you how much voltage I have to use," he said with a slightly sadistic grin. "Don't worry, undoubtedly it'll be a bit painful, but no one will pass out. So, who's going to be the first one, hm?"

Everyone groaned in reply.

* * *

 **Washington, D.C.**

Alison quickly scanned Dennis and Stephanie. Concluding that Dennis was hurt more severely and would die sooner if not being treated, she first administered the nanobots to him and then turned to Stephanie to repeat the procedure with her.

They heard a motorbike starting and then speeding away.

"You should have gotten her," Dennis said weekly and coughed while the wound was closing. "We would have held on a minute more."

"Don't be silly," Alison replied. "Your survival is much more important than following Anne. Besides, we have taken precautions. She won't get too far."

"' _We'_?" Stephanie asked.

"I didn't come alone," Alison replied and stood up. "Are you two okay? Because I need to leave you alone for an hour or so."

"Yes, yes, we're fine," Dennis said, and Stephanie nodded.

"Go get her, don't let her get away."

Alison left the house and took the rental car to go after Anne.

 **-0-**

 **Long Beach**

 ** _(Present Time)_**

"John! Are you okay?" Cameron asked and flung herself around his neck, kissing him. "I'm sorry I shot at you."

"I'm okay, Cam, I'm okay, don't worry. It didn't even hurt, thanks to our precautions."

"Typical," Allie said to Savannah, "she only has eyes for him."

"Oh, don't be silly," Cameron replied, loosened herself from John and embraced Allie and then Savannah.

She hugged everyone, including Jesse, repeatedly apologizing for having shot at them.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick," Kowalski said, who had just regained consciousness. "Kill me already, so I don't have to watch that any longer."

He, Dawson and Miller sat on some of the old chairs that had been lying around the restaurant. Their wrists and ankles were bound with zip-ties.

"Walter Kowalski," Derek said and looked down on him. "How small the world has become through space and time."

"You know that character?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yes. He was in my timeline what Charles Fisher was in yours. He tortured and interrogated prisoners to show the machines how it's done." He looked at Cameron. "Is that the man who taught you?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "That's him. He taught me and other cyborgs how to interrogate effectively. It'd be interesting to see how he reacts to his own medicine."

Kowalski swallowed and went a bit pale but looked back at her in defiance.

"I didn't teach you to defect and switch sides," he said. "You're nothing but a filthy traitor slut."

 _SLAP!_

Sarah had bitchslapped Kowalski hard in the face.

"Don't insult my stepdaughter!" she said. "And while we're at it…" she turned towards Dawson and punched him hard in the face once, twice and, for good measure, a third time.

Dawson's nose and lip started bleeding.

"What are we going to do with them?" John asked.

"I suggest we give them a room until we have decided, like we did with Jacobson and General Turner," Catherine replied.

Kowalski looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh yes, Walter. Adam Jacobson is dead. I cut off his head but don't worry: I won't do that to you, it would be too quick and merciful. I'll let Future Cameron decide what's going to happen to you once she's back from Washington. I imagine she's quite pissed, now that we freed her of Emma."

"By the way," Sarah said. "Where are Xander and Alex Akagi?"

None of the three captives was saying a word. Catherine tilted her head, then pointed her index finger at Miller's upper left arm and pierced it. He screamed in pain.

"The cold room!" he said, breathing heavily. "Through the kitchen."

"Thank you," Catherine said with a smile and pulled her finger out of his arm.

"Well," Derek said as Cameron left for the kitchen. "That was easier than I thought."

He spotted a dusty bottle of vodka on the floor, picked it up, opened it, sniffed and took a swig.

* * *

Cameron found the door to the cold room. It was locked, so she simply ripped the whole door out of its moorings. She spotted Xander and Alex with her infrared vision. They were lying on the floor, bound and gagged. She switched on her flashlight and knelt to free Xander.

"Cameron!" he said, squinting at the light. "Thank God. For a moment there I thought you weren't just pretending to be Emma."

"Yeah, I could tell," she said with a smirk and looked at his soiled pants.

Xander looked away, being quite embarrassed. She freed both Xander and his father whose face looked blood-smeared and swollen. Obviously, he had been beaten up quite badly.

"Charley will take care of that," she said after a quick examination.

"You?" Alex asked, recognizing Cameron. "How…?"

"I went to them for help, dad," Xander replied. "Otherwise they would have kidnapped me, too. She's a cyborg, dad! Cameron's a cyborg! Isn't that cool?"

"What?"

Cameron let her eyes glow red and Alex recoiled.

"In hindsight, it was a smart move to hire that private investigator," she said. "But I'm not sure if Sarah will agree with me on that."

* * *

They loaded the bodies of the two Triple-Eights as well as Miller, Dawson and Kowalski into the back of the van. Catherine took the driver's seat, Sarah sat next to her. The rest took the Suburban.

Before they drove away, they set fire to the dining area of the closed restaurant, making sure it would engulf the remaining furniture and then the whole building in no time. The police would find the remains of four dead bodies, all of them unidentifiable, and that would be it.

At Zeira Corp, they put the three prisoners into cells and Cameron and Catherine carried the two lifeless Triple-Eight bodies down into the room where they'd also put Carter's new body. They inserted two dummy chips into their heads which would stop the rotting process and start the regeneration of the biological shell.

"What about the van?" John asked when they were back in the underground car park.

"Leave it here," Catherine replied. "No unauthorized personnel will go down to this parking level. Maybe we can use it for our own purposes."

"Alright, then," Derek said. "Everyone into the Suburban. Next stop Malibu."

"Can't you just take us home?" Alex Akagi complained while everyone got into the car.

"No," Sarah replied, "firstly, I want my fiancé to check you out. He's a paramedic. And secondly, we need to debrief you before you can go on with your own lives. As you can probably imagine, all of this hasn't been exactly within the legal boundaries and it mustn't somehow leak to the authorities."

They drove out of the Zeira Corp garage and onto the lonely streets of Downtown L.A.

"Tell me one thing," Alex said, "why do I always end up with a bloody face when it comes to dealing with you?"

"The first time you deserved it for trying to con us," Sarah replied, "and this time you deserved it because you accepted money from people who don't care about the future of humanity on this planet. And by the way: You're welcome. In case you haven't noticed, we just saved your sorry ass."

Alex looked out of the window in a rather grumpy mood. Suddenly, John's cellphone rang.

"Alison?" Sarah asked.

"No," John said, sounding a bit surprised. "It's Zoe Kruger."

"The cyborg you met in Washington? What does she want?"

"No idea," John replied and took the call. "Yes?"

" _John? It's Zoe. There's something you should know…"_

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 12:35 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Anne parked her Kawasaki and took off her helmet, putting it on the saddle. She opened the padlock at the door of an abandoned car repair shop in a commercial area just outside of Washington, pushed the bike in and closed the door behind her again. Then she took off her leather suit, her boots and her gun.

"A pity," she muttered to herself, "I just bought this stuff today and can't take it with me. And all because of those blithering idiots Miller and Dawson. Well, they'll get their punishment, the others will take care of that. No problem. I can buy it again next time and maybe even lower the price a bit."

She walked into the middle of the empty workshop. Down in the pit were two large Samsonite suitcases. Anne brought them up and opened them, revealing the portable TDE Emma had stolen. She connected a laptop to it, then let her eyes being scanned, thus gaining access to the user interface of the time displacement program. She quickly entered the desired date – exactly two weeks earlier – and waited for the machine to adjust its settings accordingly.

"Of course, I could have warned them," she mumbled. "I could have called Kowalski to tell him it's a trap. But why? They're all redundant now anyway."

Just as she was about to hit the red button to activate the time displacement field, a loud female voice came from behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Anne startled and turned around, trying to see into the shadows.

"YOU!" she said. "It's _you_ , right?"

"If you mean whether I am the one you tortured and mind-raped for years, then yes. It's me. I'm good now, though. Emma's gone, the chip we locked her on has been formatted."

Future Cameron stepped out from the shadows and into the flickering neon light.

"How did you find me?" Anne asked.

"You tasked Emma with scouting for places, don't you remember? I have her memories. All I had to do, was steal a car and check them out. Third place was this here and I found the TDE in the pit."

"It doesn't matter," Anne replied coolly. "Next time around, the plan will work."

"Not if I can help it," Cameron said, slowly coming closer.

"That's enough," Anne said and held up a taser. "Don't come any closer."

Future Cameron stopped and held up her hands.

"I'm unarmed," she said. "Despite all you have done to me, I still want to help you, Anne."

"Help me?" Anne laughed. "You and Alison are true Samaritans. I don't want your so-called _'help'_. I had it for fifteen years in Pescadero."

"How many times do you want to try this madness? How many timelines do you want to mess up, hm? How many people need to die until you realize that the ideal timeline of your dreams will never exist?"

"I don't care," she said. "Next time, I just need to get to L.A., kill Xander, then return to Washington, wait until my counterpart arrives in the Ritters' garden, kill her as well and take her place without anyone noticing. Next time everything will go as planned. And if it doesn't, I'll try again."

"If you come with me now, we can sort this out," Future Cameron started another attempt. "But if you push that button, there'll be no way back."

"I don't want a way back," she said and hit the red button. "If I were you, I would leave the building because this thing is going to explode after I'm gone."

The device was drawing energy from its power cells with a howling tone, then the air was suddenly full of flashes and electric discharges. Anne stepped into the middle of the slowly forming bubble.

"I offered you a lifeline," Future Cameron said. "I wish I could say I'm sorry that you didn't grab it. But I'm not."

"I don't want your pity anyway!" Anne shouted.

"Then you're fucked!" Future Cameron replied and showed Anne an outstretched middle finger.

Wondering what she meant, Anne frowned and quickly looked over to the laptop where the target date was displayed. While the bubble became more defined, the date changed. From July 7th, 2008, it quickly counted down, passing 1900, then 1800, 1700, becoming a blur until it stopped at July 7th, -8992."

"What?" Anne shrieked. "NO!"

She attempted to step out of the time displacement field, but it was too late. The bubble vanished and Anne with it, leaving a few crackles and flashes that quickly subsided. A countdown appeared on the laptop, counting down from 10:00 minutes.

Future Cameron quickly walked over to Anne's motorbike and put on the leather outfit. Then she pushed the Kawasaki out of the workshop and onto the street. Alison was already waiting there, leaning against the rental car.

"Did everything go according to plan?" she asked.

"Yes," Future Cameron replied. "As predicted, she wouldn't listen."

"You were able to manipulate the TDE before she arrived?"

"Yes, I had more than an hour. I programmed the self-destruct for ten minutes and manipulated the time displacement processor, so that it would send her eleven thousand years into the past once she pushed the button."

"Did humans settle in this area back then?"

"I dunno. The last glacial period was over for about 2,000 years back then. Mr. Clarkson, our history teacher, told us about the Clovis culture. Maybe she can meet with those people. She's got enough lifetime left to make contact – if she survives the wilderness, that is."

"I think this is a good punishment," Alison said. "We didn't actively harm her, you warned her, she wouldn't listen. She brought it upon herself."

"Yes, I can live with that," Future Cameron agreed. "Two minutes left. We should go."

"You wanna keep that?" Alison said and pointed at the Kawasaki.

"Yes," Future Cameron said. "I need a mode of transport to get home. We can't arrange for another flight with a bomber, I suppose, and I won't be able to use the car I've stolen. It'll give me time to think everything over."

Alison nodded and entered the car again, then drove away. Future Cameron put on the helmet, then mounted the motorbike and followed her. They were about half a mile away when suddenly a loud explosion disrupted the night behind them.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 7th, 8992 b.c. – 12:55 a.m.**

Anne landed in water with a splash.

It was a moonlit night. Gasping for air, she appeared on the surface again. She looked around, then swam to the shore, got out of the water and looked around. She was in a swamp of sorts. The climate seemed to be tropical. Looking down her naked self, she saw that half a dozen leeches had attached to her body. She grimaced and carefully removed them all.

Anne made a step forward and startled, as a snake rose up from the grass, threatening her. She turned around and walked into the other direction. In the distance strange animal sounds could be heard. She had been in Florida and quickly identified them as the noises alligators made.

The scene before she had left replayed in her mind: Future Cameron showing her the middle finger with a hateful face, the counter on the laptop changing to the year -8992. She was still in the same spot, she realized. She was where one day, in roughly 11,000 years, Washington would be.

Anne looked up at the full moon, then started laughing hysterically. The laughter got louder and louder, scaring away some animals and attracting others. Finally, Anne sank to the ground and began weeping as the realization hammered down on her. She was in the stone age, thousands of years before the first human civilizations. Alone. Naked. Helpless.

She looked up at the moon and let out a scream full of despair and fury.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 01:26 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Alison and Future Cameron arrived at the Ritters' house twenty minutes later. Stephanie and Dennis were already expecting them, as were Potus and Flotus, who immediately went around the legs of the two cyborg girls, rubbing their heads on them while purring appreciatively.

"Cameron!" Stephanie called out and hugged her. "When Alison said you weren't alone, I already thought it might be you. You, uh… are the one from the future, right?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's good to see you again. It's been a while for me."

"So we heard," Dennis said. "I'm glad everything turned out well."

They went inside and sat down in the living room.

"We really don't want to keep you up," Alison said. "Your new job starts today, you should get some rest."

"Oh, never mind," Dennis argued. "Those nanobots of yours are better than stimulants. I could have a wild party right now."

"Yes, but unfortunately that won't last," Alison replied. "And I need to zap you. So, you better go to bed now. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

"Wait, wait, wait, what about Anne?" Stephanie asked. "Where is she?"

"At a time and place she can't do harm to anyone but herself," Cameron said and told them about Anne's fate.

"Oh my God," Stephanie said, "that's horrible. She's going to die there."

"You never know," Alison replied. "She's clever, resourceful, educated. She can come up with something – if she survives long enough. She's got at least another 500 years to live."

"She wanted to custom-build her own timeline, now she can," Cameron said. "Only not the way she wanted it to be."

For a moment, nobody said something.

"I really liked her," Stephanie said, "I thought we might become best friends."

Dennis took his wife into his arms.

"The younger Anne still lives with us," Alison said. "I'm sure you'll meet her someday and become friends with her."

"What are you going to tell her?" Dennis said. "Does she know about her evil twin?"

"No." Alison said. "And she will never learn about it. I must ask you to never mention what happened here tonight and never talk about Future Anne's role in Cameron's abduction. Not to anyone but me, Cameron, John and Sarah."

"But… won't she ask questions?" Stephanie asked.

"The only ones who know about Future Anne's mental problems, will not bring up the topic," Cameron said. "We discussed it right after I got rid of Emma. Nobody outside the circle of people who already know it will ever learn about what really happened. That includes Savannah, Allie, Derek, Jesse and everyone else not directly involved. And definitely not Anne."

"But it must have consequences," Dennis said. "You cannot pretend nothing happened and then let it happen again."

"We won't," Alison replied. "We convinced Sarah that it would be a mistake to send Anne back to high school. We also suggested to treat her like an adult woman and not like a teenager. And finally, we will make sure that Danny won't die because of my nanobots."

"We will commit ourselves more to her," Cameron continued. "We will make sure she'll always feel like a member of the family and not like an outsider."

"But she knows about Future Anne," Stephanie objected, "how are you going to explain to her that she disappeared?"

"We'll think of something," Cameron said.

* * *

Alison accompanied Dennis and Stephanie to their bedroom and took care of the nanobots in their body. After being zapped, the two fell asleep rather quickly. When she returned to the living room, Alison's cellphone rang. It was John and she put him on speaker.

" _Zoe just called,"_ he said. _"She said there is a special task force with the name 'Delilah' that investigates us. The President himself has installed it and they have two boxes full of material General Turner had hoarded. They were found in his quarters and the task force basically knows the whole story now, including the parts mom, Cameron and I played. They also know we are alive and thanks to General Turner's legacy have a pretty good idea about cyborgs, time travel, Skynet, Judgement Day and the future. Most worryingly, though, they also have pictures of mom, Cameron and me. That's the bad news."_

Alison and Cameron looked at each other in alarm.

"And what's the good news?" Alison asked.

" _Mike Anderson, Jeff Barclay, Sheila Fowler and Zoe Kruger are part of the task force."_

"Who are they?" Future Cameron asked.

"I'll fill you in after the call," Alison said. "John, what do you want us to do?"

" _I want you to get rid of the contents of those boxes but in a way it doesn't look like they have a mole on their team. We don't want them to believe that members of the task force are working together with us."_

"Understood. Where are those boxes now?"

" _They're locked in a conference room in an office building. Security is pretty tight. I just texted you the address and the exact location of the room."_

"We'll do our best, John," Alison said. "Anything else we need to know?"

" _Try to avoid any injured or dead security guards. Otherwise, be creative."_

"Understood."

" _I already put John Henry on the job as well. He's going to create a temporary blackout. I told him to coordinate it directly with you."_

"You can count on us, John," Cameron said.

" _I know that,"_ he replied, and they could tell by the tone in his voice that he smiled. _"What about Future Anne? Have you dealt with her?"_

"Yes, we won't hear of her again," Cameron said.

" _Good. You can tell me the details later. It's been a long and eventful day. We'll talk again in the morning."_

"Goodnight, John," Alison said. "I love you."

"I love you too, John," Future Cameron said.

" _Love you both as well,"_ John replied, then the line went dead.

"Looks like we're still going to be busy tonight," Alison said to Cameron. "I guess it's time I fill you in about what has happened here while you were out."

"Yes, you can do that while we search Anne's room. Maybe there's something in there that can help us with our mission."

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 20th, 2008 – 10:56 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John drove the Porsche Cayenne Turbo into their garage. Savannah and Allie had left the car in Malibu while they were busy with fighting the Grays.

Charley had examined Alex upon their arrival and treated his injuries. He was still grumpy about the whole shooting affair but at least felt useful again when he got a patient who couldn't benefit from Alison's nanobots.

They put the Akagis into the guest suite with barred windows again to make sure they wouldn't attempt to get away. Alex protested but he was somewhat calmed down by Xander who had by now grasped the gravity of the whole situation. The two would have a lot to talk about.

John sighed when the second gate closed behind them. He parked the car in the designated spot and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Home, sweet home," he said and looked at Cameron. "Has it really been just a week?"

"It has been eight days, fourteen hours and ten minutes."

The three humans laughed. Cameron wondered for a moment why, then realized what she had said and joined in the laughter.

"That'll never get old, mom," Allie said.

"I'm working on it," Cameron replied. "Give me some time."

"Don't," John said, leaned over and kissed her. "Don't work on it, it's part of your special charm, part of who you are."

They left the car, grabbed the luggage and walked to the elevator.

John yawned.

"You're tired," Cameron observed.

"No kidding," John replied. "Getting shot, being revived and then getting electrocuted by a sadistic paramedic kinda sucks the energy out of your body, especially after a two-day road trip with no breaks."

"Aww," Cameron said, "does that mean no sex tonight?"

"I didn't say that," John grinned.

"I'm not feeling tired at all," Savannah said.

"Me neither," Allie added.

John rolled his eyes.

"Good for you."

They stepped into the elevator, the doors closed and after a couple of seconds opened again. Upon entering the loft, the lighting slowly came to life.

" _Welcome home, John,"_ Alma chimed over the hidden loudspeakers.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Savannah asked.

"What? No, why do you ask?"

"Your mood was considerably better just half an hour ago."

"Yeah, before Zoe's call," he replied. "Why is it that each time we score a goal, each time we finished something, we get a slap from behind to point us towards the next problem?"

"I don't know," Allie said. "Bad karma?"

John walked ahead and was already halfway up the stairs to the bedroom section of the loft when he noticed that the three women weren't following. He turned around and saw that they were shedding their clothes.

"Oh, how I missed living in a home with women running around naked all the time," he muttered and continued climbing the stairs, not seeing the outstretched tongues he received for his remark.

He threw his bag into the corner and let himself fall onto the bed. Cameron, Allie and Savannah followed him upstairs and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, dad?" Allie asked. "Seriously. This can't just be the bad news from Washington."

"No," he said, "I... I kinda feel… kinda outpowered. I dunno, it's as if a part of me is missing."

"Of course," Cameron said and lay down next to him, "so do I. Alison is not here. And then there's F.C., she belongs to us now as well."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Is that okay with you?"

"I don't understand," Cameron replied. "Why shouldn't it be okay for me? She belongs to us, she's part of us."

"She has the same right to be with us as Alison," Savannah said. "The same right Allie and I have. Cheer up, dad, you now have three women instead of two."

"I don't understand it myself," he replied. "But I'm a bit uneasy about that. What if yet another Cameron or Alison comes from yet another timeline? When will it be too many? Four? Five? A dozen? I mean where do I draw the line?"

"The chances for that are extremely slim," Allie said. "We're working on a future without time travel technology and even if one of our future selves should ever send someone back again, they know about the situation and will probably not sent back another Cameron or Alison to you."

"Are you predicting the future now?" John asked. "You bloody well know that it can't be predicted. Look at what Future Anne tried. Did she succeed? No. And now she has ended up in the stone age."

"That's better than killing her," Cameron said.

"Is it? Maybe she's been eaten by some predator already."

"Or maybe she'll be the founder of an early civilization archeologists will be totally confused about in that new timeline."

John chuckled, imagining archeologists digging around in ruins and finding an ancient laptop Anne has developed.

"See? His mood is getting better," Savannah said. "I feel like taking a swim. Nothing better than getting wet before you go to bed." They gave her an amused look. "I mean… uh… I mean wet with water… not… Oh never mind, who's coming?"

"Me!" Allie shouted.

"Alright, alright," John said. "But let me get undressed first, okay?"

"It should be mandatory for you to get naked when we are," Savannah laughed and kissed John on the cheek as he got up and started to undress.

"That would mean all the time," he replied. "I don't want to be naked all the time."

"What?" Allie asked, "Afraid of letting us see something we have already seen a thousand times or so?"

"I'm not sure I wanna think about what you have already seen a thousand times," he commented and stepped out of his underpants.

"You need to loosen up, dad," Savannah said. "Do you think a boner will make us nervous? Look here, my nipples are hard as well."

John turned slightly crimson as he looked at Savannah's breasts and noticed his own body betraying him.

"He likes your tits, Savannah," Allie said with a wide grin.

"Of course he does, he's a man," she replied. "And I like his dick in return, because I'm a woman."

"Can we please change the topic?" John asked uncomfortably as they reached the pool.

"No," Allie said. "Soon you'll be living with five women. It's time you stop behaving like a prude. Lose your inhibitions and cherish what you've got."

"Allie is right," Savannah said and positioned herself in front of him. "You need to get used to this."

"Last time I looked, it was up to me what I need to get used to and what not," John asked and pushed Savannah forward.

With a shriek she splashed into the swimming-pool.

"Not fair!" she protested.

"Yes, not fair," Cameron said and pushed John in as well.

Allie and Cameron laughed, jumped in as well and soon a splashing battle ensued. After a couple of exhausting minutes, they gathered at the edge of the pool. Cameron was kissing John deeply and he lay his arms around Savannah and Allie.

"This I can live with," he said. "But please don't try to seduce me or something."

"Seduce you?" Savannah asked with mock indignation. "I would never…"

"Yes, you would, sister," Allie said with a wink. "Be careful, dad, she can be a real vamp."

Savannah stuck out her tongue towards Allie.

"I guess there's only one thing I can do then," Cameron said.

"And what is that, Cam?" John asked.

"Making sure you're always satisfied enough to not fall for their charms."

And with that, she dived down and before John could protest, took his dick in her mouth. John gasped and wanted to protest but pulling away would be risky with a Terminator's teeth around his dick, so he finally settled down and let it happen.

"See, dad?" Savannah said and leaned into him. "There's nothing to it. Just a loving family, making each other feel good after a stressful day."

He could only groan in reply.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 03:36 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Alison and Future Cameron stood on the roof of a multi-story carpark, looking across the street to a building of the same height. It was being renovated and therefore had a crane on its roof. They were dressed in black catsuits and black sneakers, which they had brought from Los Angeles, and carried their backpacks, filled with stuff they had found in Anne's room.

"Think you can make it?" Alison asked with a smirk. "I mean you're an old woman compared to me."

"Hey, show some respect towards the elderly," Cameron replied and they both laughed. "It's just twenty yards, so no problemo," she added.

"Good. Let's do it then."

The two walked back ten yards, then started running, jumped and landed safely on the roof of the building across the street, next to the crane.

"Do you remember what we talked about during the flight?" Cameron asked while they quickly climbed up the crane.

"What do you mean? The thing you asked me to do as soon as I'm back in Malibu?"

"No, the other thing."

"Ah, okay. Why do you wanna talk about it now?"

"Because I want you to do it as soon as we're back with Dennis and Stephanie," Cameron replied.

They reached the top of the crane and started progressing hand over hand along the boom, which fortunately pointed into the direction of the higher office building they were aiming at.

"Didn't we agree that you should talk with John about it first?"

"Yes, but he will try to talk me out of it. And I might eventually give in. But I need to be steadfast. I need to create facts."

"It's your decision, sis. Whatever you do, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

They had reached the end of the boom. The roof of the office building was fifteen yards below their feet. They let go and landed safely, then put on black hoods that only left holes for their eyes.

"How do I look?" Alison asked.

"Like a bank robber with amazing boobs," Cameron said.

"You're just envious," Alison replied.

"Not for long, sis, not for long. How long until John Henry cuts the power?"

"Twenty-five seconds."

They walked to the door that lead to the staircase. The lock on it was broken and the door opened without a problem.

"Tight security. Yeah, sure," Cameron commented.

"They probably don't expect somebody breaking in from the rooftop on the 12th floor."

"Still… this kind of neglect sometimes pisses me off."

"Be happy that we won't leave any traces up here."

They waited for a moment, then suddenly the lights went off in the whole block. They switched their vision to infrared and entered the building.

"How much time do we have?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe ten minutes. After that they might be able to trace the cyberattack back to L.A. and John Henry must put the power back on. We have to be quick."

"No problemo."

"The elevator is out but the security cameras aren't. The guards might spot us on the monitors but will have to take the stairs."

"No problemo."

"Where did you pick that up?"

"What?"

"' _No problemo'_."

"It's what Gonzalez always said. I must have adapted it. Bad habit."

"Right."

They ran down the stairwell until they reached the 5th floor. They carefully scanned the corridors, but no guards were on patrol. Running as fast as possible without making any sound, they headed for the room in the center of the building that Zoe Kruger had described.

"The door is secured with a keypad and an extra, independent alarm," Alison said.

"But the wall next to it isn't," Cameron said. "It's just a drywall."

"Yes, very tight security indeed," Alison said and hit the wall with her fist, easily breaking through. "The code for the keypad is probably 1-2-3-4."

They widened the hole, trying to make as little noise as possible, then entered the conference room. After a quick scan, they directly headed for the two boxes that were brought from General Turner's quarters. Cameron turned around and Alison took the incendiary material out of her backpack, one for each box. Alison was about to light them when Cameron stopped her.

"Wait," She said, "there's still the cassette in the VCR."

She broke the device open and ripped out the cassette. Meanwhile, Alison had taken a big marker and wrote something on the wall the video had been projected on.

"Adding insult to injury?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, we have to work on our reputation."

Cameron threw the cassette into the one box and Alison set fire to it. Soon flames were engulfing the contents of the two boxes.

"What about the rest in here?" Cameron asked.

"Just paperwork," Alison answered. "Let's not be cruel. They need to have a reason to keep going. No need to antagonize them completely. The important part is destroying the material from Turner's quarters. It's already enough damage that all of them saw what's on that tape."

"Alright then, we're finished here."

Suddenly, the fire alarm started blaring and the sprinkler system on the ceiling started spraying water but the contents of the two boxes was already burned beyond recognition.

"Time to make a sharp exit," Alison said, and both climbed through the hole in the wall again.

"STOP! DON'T MOVE!"

They practically ran into two of the security guards who shone their flashlights at them, immediately drawing their guns.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to play," Cameron said and started running in the direction of the stairwell, followed by Alison.

"STOP!" the guard shouted again, then fired his gun.

Both girls were hit in the back, but of course they didn't care. Inside the stairwell they stopped shortly, and Cameron pulled two teargas grenades out of her backpack.

"I wonder if we'll ever find out why Anne kept these things," Cameron said.

She opened the door and threw it back down the corridor.

"GRENADE!" one of the security guards shouted and a fraction of a second later, it exploded, covering the whole corridor into a fog of teargas.

Alison and Cameron ran up the stairs while the two guards started coughing and tried calling for reinforcements. Back on the roof, they threw the second grenade into the stairwell, ran to the edge and jumped, landing forty feet below on the building with the crane on it. From there, they jumped back to the roof of the carpark, pulled off their hoods and ran towards the lower decks where they had parked the rental.

Almost a minute after they were gone, a coughing guard with teary eyes entered the roof of the office building but didn't find anyone anymore.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 05:12 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Sonya Hawkins was deeply asleep in her rowhouse in Brightwood Park when suddenly her cellphone rang. She groaned and felt for the light switch.

"Yes?" she said squinting as she finally had turned on the bedside lamp and took the call. "WHAT? … When? … How many? … Through the wall? … No way … only the two boxes? … Oh shit … how did they get passed the guards? … Over the roof? Are you kidding me? … No … no, I'm coming right away. Give me thirty minutes … Yes … bye!"

She sat up and was about to rise and put on her bathrobe, muttering curses to herself, when she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye. In a reflex that had been honed and sharpened in her years in the Secret Service, she grabbed a revolver from under her pillow, cocked the hammer and pointed it into the room.

"FREEZE!" she shouted. "Don't move."

"No need to get violent," Alison said and stepped into the light. "You would only wake the neighbors and that'd be inconsiderate so early on a Monday morning."

"Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"I believe you've been looking for us," Cameron said and stepped into the light as well."

"You!" Sonya gasped.

"My name's Cameron and this is Alison but maybe you already know that."

"Why… what… how?" was all Sonya could ask in surprise while she felt her pulse quicken. _"These two aren't human,"_ she thought, _"they're machines, cyborgs. I probably have no chance if they attack me. If they attack me, I'm dead."_

"We're not here to do you any harm," Alison said, having guessed her thoughts. "We're on your side, believe it or not. Your gun can't harm us but if it makes you feel better, keep pointing it at us."

"Why… why are you here then? And… how did you get in?"

"You left the window open, duh," Cameron replied.

Sonya was taken aback a bit by that answer.

"We're here to apologize," Alison added.

"Wha…? Apologize? For what?"

"For the little bit of havoc we created in your conference room."

"That was you? Why?"

"You know why," Alison replied. "We prefer to remain anonymous – at least for now."

"The documents from General Turner's quarters needed to be destroyed," Cameron added. "Their contents mustn't become widely known, otherwise our lives and the lives of the ones we care for, might be endangered."

"Yes," Alison said, "and then we would be forced to defend ourselves and that would end up very ugly, believe me. You know… blood, gore, screams, agony… all very ugly."

"I can believe that," Sonya said, her pulse slowly sinking again. " _Apparently, they're not here to kill me._ But why have you come here?"

"As I said: To apologize," Alison said. "For interfering with your work, for sabotaging your task force. And for informing you that we have contacts up to the highest government levels. There's almost nothing going on here we won't get to know about."

The last part was a bit of an exaggeration but of course Sonya didn't know that. It was important to make her believe there were no moles in her team.

"You've infiltrated the government?" Sonya asked with a shocked face.

"No, she didn't say that," Cameron said in an annoyed tone, "stop being paranoid."

"It's my job to be paranoid," Sonya said defiantly.

"Alright, fair enough," Alison said. "But then direct your paranoia into the right direction. Cameron and I are here to save all your asses. There are others here who want to achieve the opposite. We are the only ones standing between you and them. We're here to help, don't waste time with chasing us."

"How do I know you're being honest?" Sonya asked. "From all I know, you could be deceiving me."

"Of course, it's your right to think that way," Cameron said. "We know we can't just come here, disturb your sleep and gain your trust within five minutes. That's why we left you with the rest of the documents and only destroyed the stuff from General Turner."

"Wait… what? You destroyed the two boxes but still want us to go on with the task force?"

"Sure," Alison replied. "You can find out a lot of what's been going on, especially when you combine your forces with Senator Walden and his committee. If we and our family remain safe, you can do what you want."

"Your… family? But aren't you… machines? Robots? Cyborgs or whatever?"

"Correct, we are that," Cameron said and let her eyes glow red.

Sonya recoiled in shock and had almost pulled the trigger of her gun, had Alison not grabbed it from her hand in a swift move.

" _Oh shit, I'm dead,"_ was all Sonya could think.

"We are artificial intelligences," Alison said, demonstratively squeezing and crushing Sonya's revolver in her hand. "But that doesn't mean we're just programmed computers."

She handed the weapon back to Sonya who took it and stared at it open-mouthed. It felt hot from the deformation, almost too hot to handle, and the room filled with the typical smell of heated metal.

"We are self-aware and act autonomously," Cameron continued. "I don't know if we're alive in the same way you are, but it surely feels that way."

"And when we talk about our family," Alison added, "we talk about the humans we love and live with. They've come to accept us as friends and loved ones. Hurting us would hurt them and vice versa. We will defend our family, make no mistake."

"That sounds a bit like a threat, sis," Cameron said. "Maybe you should rephrase and soften that a bit."

"Oh yeah, you're right, um… how about… don't push us into a corner because if you push too hard, we might push back?"

"No, that doesn't sound right as well. What is that John once said? 'He who sows the wind shall reap the whirlwind'?"

They both looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Nah…" they said in unison.

"How about…?" Alison started.

"I GET THE POINT!" Sonya shouted unnerved. "Jeez, you're definitely as talkative as human women, that much is clear."

"Anyway," Cameron said. "I guess we were able to make our point. We need to go now."

They turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sonya said. "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't," Alison replied. "The Lord moves in mysterious ways."

Cameron looked at her with a frown.

"Have you been watching that TV evangelist again?"

"Hey, I find him entertaining. The whole thing about God and religion is quite funny. It helps you understand why humans often act so stupid."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sonya asked warily.

"Uh… no," Cameron said. "At least not deliberately. Well… maybe a little bit."

She winked at her and Alison grinned, then the two quickly left the room, leaving a completely flabbergasted Sonya Hawkins behind.

 **-0-**

The sun had already risen when Alison and Future Cameron returned to the Ritters' house in Brookland. They went inside and changed clothes, then went into the kitchen to remove the bullets from Cameron's back.

"So…" Alison said as she had finished. "You want me to do it here?"

Cameron nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Alison pulled out her switch blade and bent over her head.

"Whoa!" Dennis said, as he entered the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Moving a switch in Cameron's head," Alison replied and cut into the left side of her skull.

"A switch?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "I can't do it myself, so Alison has to do it. Aren't you up a bit early?"

"I didn't sleep very well," he replied. "Nervous about the new job, I guess. Wait, what switch? What does it do?"

"The biological shell of a TOK-700 chassis can be programmed to take on two different appearances," Alison explained. "It will keep an appearance and repair it accordingly after injuries – until you switch it, then it will take on another appearance over the course of sixty hours and keep that appearance when injured."

She folded up the piece of flesh she had cut out of Cameron's skull and used her switchblade to lever up a cap that lay underneath. A quiet _'plop'_ could be heard, then Dennis saw a flat turn-switch that could be moved with a screwdriver. The switch's positions were numbered with 1 and 2. Currently it was set on 2.

"Shouldn't that be on 1 right now?" Dennis asked curiously.

"No," Cameron said. "1 is the factory setting. I was switched to 2 when the appearance of Alison Young was programmed into me."

"Wait, what?" Dennis asked.

"When I came off the production line, I looked different," Cameron said. "When Alison Young was chosen as a template for an infiltration unit, they chose me because my endoskeletal structure points were almost identical to hers. They programmed Alison Young's body shape into me and allocated it to position 2."

Alison grabbed a screwdriver and turned the switch to 1. Then she snapped the cap on again and gently pushed down the flesh.

"There you are," she said.

"Wh… what will happen now?" Dennis asked.

"Over the course of the next two-and-a-half days, my biological shell will change its shape, back to its original settings," Cameron replied.

"But why?"

"Because I need to look different from the other Cameron. Dyeing the hair would be another option but we've already been there. It's time for a bigger change."

"How will you look like?"

"I'll remain a brunette, with slightly longer hair. My eye color will change to gray, my face will look different."

"Different? How different?"

"She'll be just as pretty," Alison replied. "only a bit different. The most prominent change, however, will be her bust size. It'll be a bit bigger than mine actually."

"Bi… bigger?" Dennis asked.

At that moment, Stephanie walked into the kitchen in her bathrobe.

"What's bigger, honey?" she asked

"Cameron's bust," Dennis replied without thinking.

"What?" Stephanie asked confused.

"I mean… it _will_ become bigger, Alison says."

Stephanie frowned and looked from one to another.

"Would you like to explain it again, sis?" Alison asked with a smile.

Cameron did so. Stephanie's reaction was a gasp and a palmed mouth.

"Oh my God," she said. "You can change your shape? By the turn of a switch?"

"Yes."

"Does John know about that?"

"No."

"Will you tell him?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to," Cameron said. "It's not like he wouldn't notice."

"So, you're doing this without consulting him first?"

"Yes, I need to do this. I want a clear cut, a clear distinction from the younger Cameron. It's probably the best for everyone."

"But you'll remain the same as you are now, right? The change is only physical."

"Yes, only physical, only on the outside. Don't worry."

"And if you turn the switch back to 2?" Dennis asked.

"Then I'll take on this shape again."

"But you're going to forewarn John, aren't you?" Stephanie asked. "I mean, doesn't he have a right to know?"

"I will call him later and inform him."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dennis said.

"Yes, I hope that as well. But I wouldn't be able to find out if I wouldn't try, right?"

"You have a point there," Stephanie said. "How long are you two going to stay anyway? We didn't even have time to talk."

"I have to take care of one more thing here," Alison said. "I'll return to Los Angeles today. Catherine's going to send one of her business jets to Dulles Airport in the evening."

"I can't go on a civilian aircraft," Cameron said. "Security checks would reveal my metal endoskeleton."

"Right, so what are you going to do?" Dennis asked.

"I kinda inherited Anne's motorbike," she said. "The leather suit fits me, so I'll ride that back to L.A., starting as soon as possible."

"At least stay until after breakfast;" Stephanie said.

"I will need nutrition for the transformation process," Cameron replied. "So yes, a breakfast would be nice."

Stephanie and Dennis smiled.

"I'm gonna brew some coffee," he said.

* * *

After breakfast, Dennis had to hurry to get to work in time. Alison would still be there when he came home, so he said his goodbyes to Cameron only. They all wished him luck, then he left the house.

The two cyborg girls helped Stephanie clear up the table.

"And you're sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Stephanie asked Cameron. "If Alison's flight is going in the evening, maybe you could stay with us until then."

"Thanks, I appreciate your hospitality, but I need to do this," Future Cameron replied. "I need to be alone for a couple of days. You know, to analyze myself, run some tests and diagnostics."

"That sounds a lot like going on a trip to find yourself again."

"I guess," she said. "A human in my place would probably be heavily traumatized. I don't know if I can be traumatized but it surely feels like it. I don't think I can simply go back to normal after all that has happened, after all that Emma has done in my name."

"Accounting for the past," Stephanie nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"I hope I can get myself sorted out again before I arrive back home."

"You know that you can always rely on us, sis," Alison said. "There's no question that your place is with us and John. The whole family supports you."

"I know that," Cameron replied. "And I appreciate it very much. But I guess I need a break. I need to find a way to prevent my memories from drifting to those horrible moments when I killed…"

Her voice broke and for a moment it seemed like she would break out in tears, but she could just prevent it.

Stephanie hugged her.

"I can only hope you'll find your inner peace again," she said.

"So do I," Cameron replied, hugging her back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alison and Stephanie watched Future Cameron drive off on the Kawasaki.

"So, you will leave now to do whatever you need to do before you can fly home?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Alison replied. "I'll be back in less than two hours, though."

They hugged and then Alison was off towards the Metro station to take a train to Blake Gibbons' house.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 08:05 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"What the hell…?" Mike Anderson asked open-mouthed as he entered the conference room, looking at the huge hole in the wall.

"Morning, Mike," Sonya said with a sour look. "As you can see, we had visitors tonight."

Most of the task force, including Zoe Kruger, was already there, checking the electronic equipment, which was mostly damaged beyond repair due to the sprinkler system. In the middle of the room, right between the tables that were arranged in a U form, stood the charred remains of the two boxes from General Turner's apartment.

"Are those…?" Mike asked and looked at the boxes.

"Yes, incinerated," Sonya replied tight-lipped. "Thankfully the moving boxes with the other documents are undamaged. As soon as we have replaced the electronics, we can resume with our work."

Mike looked around and his eyes got stuck on the wall, where someone had written a message with a big marker:

 _NEXT TIME,_

 _CHOOSE A SAFER PLACE_

 _:-)_

"Who was that?" Mike asked flabbergasted.

"Our two Delilah's, I suppose," Sonya replied. "They came in over the roof after a blackout conveniently cut the power in the whole block. It was a cyber-attack but naturally it was untraceable."

"How do you know it was them?" Zoe Kruger asked.

"They visited me in my bedroom this morning. Two real banterers, I can tell you."

"What did they want from you?"

"They wanted to _'apologize'_ for sabotaging our work. I guess they wanted to convince me that they're not our enemies or a threat to us."

"And what will you do?" Mike asked.

"What _can_ I do?" Sonya replied in a resigned tone. "They took away the only solid proof we had. We now must go back to going through the files in the moving boxes, as originally planned. Would have been too good to be true anyway if we had gotten everything on a silver plate."

"Have you seen them? Can you describe them?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I saw them and yes, I could describe them," she said. "But what would be the use? You know as well as I do that no one would be able to stop them, that in the worst case it would only cost the lives of law enforcers and innocent bystanders."

"So, we're going to forget about all this or what?" Mike asked.

"No. But for now, we're going to concentrate on something else. And we're going to relocate. I already talked to the Attorney General and he talked to the Secretary of Defense. We're getting a room in the Pentagon. Will piss off the military, but at least we'll be safe from further burglaries there."

"I wonder how they got to know about us and that we had those boxes," Mike said. _"Especially since neither me nor Jeff or Sheila have reported anything to the boss yet,"_ he added in his thoughts.

"Yes, that's the one thing I intend to find out," Sonya said. "And I'll start with Senator Walden. Maybe he can tell us something. I had to postpone my appointment with him, though, thanks to this mess here."

"Well, I guess we learned not to underestimate them," Zoe remarked.

"Oh, we learned a bit more than that," Sonya argued.

"And what is that?" Mike asked.

"For one, their names are Cameron – which we already knew – and Alison."

"O-kay… they told you their names or what?" Mike enquired.

"Yes, they didn't seem concerned at all about me knowing their names. The other thing I learned is that they didn't really behave like you'd expect it from robots or cyborgs or whatever. They were acting and talking like… humans. As young women to be precise and just as annoying. If I hadn't seen and heard it myself…"

She didn't finish her sentence and only shook her head, pressing her lips together.

"And you're sure it was them and not only two imposters?" Mike asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Sonya said and walked over to her briefcase. "Cameron did this eerie red-light thing with her eyes and Alison, well… she did this to my revolver."

She handed the deformed piece of metal to Mike. He took it, turned it in his hands and saw the clearly distinguishable imprints of five delicate fingers.

"Wow," Mike said, "better not try arm-wrestling them."

"No," Sonya said, "better not. Anyway, there's something I need you to do for me, Mike."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go back to DHS and start a computer search of the passport offices in the Los Angeles area."

"Why Los Angeles?"

"Because I have a hunch that they live there and that they're just here for a visit."

"Okay, and for what should I run a search?"

"I want you to look for a family that has gotten new ID's or passports within the past ten months. Look for the same surname and for the first names Sarah, John, Cameron and Alison."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 08:01 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John was outside in the roof garden, talking on the phone. Cameron, Savannah and Allie were preparing breakfast in the kitchen. When John came back inside, he looked a bit pale and clearly agitated.

"What's happened, dad?" Allie asked, noticing his mood.

However, John didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he confronted Cameron.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with ill-concealed anger.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Cameron replied with a frown.

"Yes, what are you talking about, dad?" Savannah asked.

"I just talked to Alison and to F.C. on the phone. They have… how did Alison express it… _'switched F.C.'s biological shell back to factory settings'_."

Cameron looked at him for a moment with her blank stare. Then she suddenly looked away.

"Oh…" she said.

"Is that all?" John asked. "More you don't have to say?"

"I… never considered it really important."

John closed his eyes and sighed.

"Will it ever end?" he asked unnerved. "Will this endless game of not telling me things ever end? Will I ever be able to state that I really know you, I mean the whole of you?"

"You know me, John. The real me, all of me" she said quietly, looking to the floor.

"Except for the part that you weren't created with the body you have now, and that a simple turn of a switch in your head will revert you back to your original looks again."

"What?" Savannah asked flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Allie asked, then looked at Cameron. "Mom, what is dad talking about?"

"I should have told you," Cameron said meekly, "I know I should have. But the right moment never came, and I really never thought there would be a reason to bring it up."

"Yeah, typical," John said in a harsh tone. "You keep things from me because YOU decided that I don't need to know. I really thought we had left that behind us."

"I'm sorry, John," Cameron said, apparently close to tears.

"What is this all about?" Savannah said. "What did F.C. tell you?"

"She revealed to me that when she was built, she had a different appearance. Only when the cyborg resistance captured Alison Young, they realized that our dear TOK-715 here had a matching endoskeletal structure. So, they created a second physical shape for her and installed a switch, so that she could turn back to her old self when the mission to infiltrate and kill John Connor was over. Only the mission was never over, the mission is still ongoing, it seems."

"That's not fair, John!" Cameron said loudly and looked at him defiantly. "I am what I am now. This is not an alias I'm still using since I infiltrated the command center of the human resistance. That is, it isn't anymore."

John slowly shook his head.

"How often will I still get to learn such things not from you but by chance from somebody else? It's always the same. Always!"

"John… I…"

He made a dismissive gesture, grabbed his pants, his shirt and his sneakers and ran to the elevator. Before anyone could stop him, he entered the lift and rode down in it.

"I hurt him again," Cameron said sadly, her eyes locked on the closed elevator doors.

"He's been tense," Allie said and lay her arms around her. "He's overreacting. It's his way to let off some steam. He'll come back soon and feel bad about it, trust me."

Cameron shook her head.

"Yes, maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that I didn't tell him. I should have told him. We had so many good talks lately, he completely opened up to us, he presented his most vulnerable side to us on the drive to Washington. That would have been the opportunity to clear the air. But I didn't use it."

"Calm down, mom," Savannah said. "Allie's right. Dad will cool down, come back and probably apologize."

"I should go after him," Cameron said. "John shouldn't be alone."

She was about to get her clothes, but Allie grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, he needs some time for himself. Just leave him, he'll come back."

Savannah sighed.

"I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore."

"Me neither," Allie agreed. "Why don't we all sit down and then you can tell us what's what with that switch to change your appearance, hm?"

Cameron nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, it's time I do that."

* * *

John wasn't back quickly.

In fact, he wasn't back before nightfall.

Cameron, Savannah and Allie waited for him the whole time, getting more and more restless and nervous. Finally, at almost 10 p.m., the elevator doors opened, and he walked in.

"John!" Cameron shouted, jumped up and ran towards him. "I was so worried! Where have you been?"

She fell around his neck and hugged him right. He sighed and hugged her back.

"Where have you been so long, dad?" Savannah asked.

"Sobering off, I guess," he replied.

"You've gotten drunk?" Savannah asked surprised.

"No. Metaphorically speaking, I sobered off. I needed to sort my thoughts and feelings. So I drove, without a destination. I drove up to Griffith Observatory and parked the car there, staring at the L.A. skyline until the sun started sinking. And the longer I did that, the more I realized that once again, I was only thinking of myself when I left in anger this morning."

"We were already about to call the others and organize a search," Allie said. "We only saw that you had taken the Ferrari roadster."

"Yeah… nice car, by the way. Fun to drive."

He loosened herself and looked Cameron into the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have… mmph…"

The rest of the sentence got cut off by her kiss. For a little over a minute the two kissed, then Cameron slowly loosened herself from him again.

"No, John _. I am_ sorry. I should have told you long ago. I didn't. I guess I figured you'd never find out anyway. My mistake. I'm to blame."

"Okay, let's say fifty-fifty then," he said and smiled.

Both chuckled.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 09:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

The flight had been uneventful, the plane landed at LAX at 8:05 p.m. From there Alison took a taxi to Malibu and was now entering the property.

Taking care of Julia had been easier than Alison had expected. She had simply administered a second dose of nanobots and then told Blake to buy a defibrillator. Thanks to her experience with the whole family the day before, she could tell him exactly when to zap her and how much voltage he should use. _"I'm getting better at this,"_ she thought.

After that was dealt with, Alison had driven back to Brookland and spent the day with Stephanie. She had waited until Dennis came home from work, then said her goodbyes and left for Dulles International Airport. The drive there took almost an hour. Upon arriving, she had returned the rental car and from there had walked directly to the Dulles Jet Center were Catherine's Learjet was already waiting for her.

On her way to the plane, Russel Bunnell had called and informed her about the incident with the task force. He was a bit surprised that she already knew everything about it but decided not to go into detail. She had instructed him to keep phone contact to a minimum and then ended the call.

Since she had announced her arrival half an hour ago, she now received a very warm welcome. Everyone hugged her and expressed their joy and gratitude about how flawless the plan had worked and how safe everyone had been, despite getting shot.

"But why are you here now?" Sarah asked. "Shouldn't you have driven home to John first?"

"Yes", Lauren agreed. "Seeing if we're alright surely could have waited for a day, right?"

"That's not the main reason I came here first," Alison admitted.

"Oh?" Sarah asked. "What's the reason then?"

"I promised Future Cameron to do something when I'm back. Something she cannot do herself."

"Is she alright?" Sydney asked. "John called and told us that she would come back on a motorbike in a couple of days. A journey to find herself or something like that."

"Yes, that's correct," Alison said. "She needs some time alone to come to terms with herself again. I suppose we'll meet for breakfast here tomorrow, right?"

"Correct," Sarah said. "Maria already went shopping. James, Terissa and Danny will also join us, and they'll bring that journalist along, Kate Barnes. So, I took the liberty to invite Tom Novak as well."

"I'll better leave it to John to explain everything in the morning then, I don't want to forestall him," Alison replied. "But now I must go again. I'll take the Jeep, if that is okay with you, Lauren?"

"Uh… sure," Lauren replied. "Key is in the lock."

"That was a quick visit," Sarah said with a frown.

"Yes," Alison said. "I only needed to be seen walking through the gate. See you all tomorrow."

Leaving everyone behind dumbfounded, she headed for the garden and towards the cliffside.

"She knows the exit is the other way, right?" Derek asked confused.

"She does," Sarah said, "but I think I know what Future Cameron asked her to do, so I'm not surprised she takes a different way to leave."

"And will you enlighten us as well?" Derek asked.

Sarah just smiled.

 **-0-**

Glenn Bardo sat on a chair at a roof window in the house across the street and looked through the large binoculars he had put on a tripod in front of him. He checked his watch. 09:14 p.m. and the first of the female cyborgs had returned. She was alone, though. Where was the other one, the one that left with her yesterday?

The energy signature on his laptop had clearly identified both as non-human. Even though there were some differences in the composition of their bodies, it was clear that both had to be machines. The spectrometer Gonzalez had given him had identified a third machine as well but that could only have been an error since it didn't detect any skeletal structures. And surely the well-known Catherine Weaver couldn't be a machine, especially since she seemed to be involved with Isaak Sirko. Better not poke into the wasps' nest with so much money and power involved.

Soon he'd be rich as well, though. He let the number go through his head again. Thirty million bucks for both female machines. He'd set up his trap. All he needed to do, was waiting for them to take the bait. This week would be his week. Glenn Bardo's week. He would be...

"It's a bad habit to spy on people," Alison said, derailing his train of thought.

Bardo whirled around and saw the female cyborg standing at the door to the room he was in. How did she get here? She must have spotted him and then sneaked up on him. He quickly grabbed the gun he'd been given together with the spectrometer and fired it at her. An electric discharge hit Alison's body and engulfed her in blue flashes.

"Oooh," she said in a delighted tone, "it tickles."

Bardo kept pressing the trigger until the charge was completely emptied into Alison. Why didn't she deactivate and go down? While he was still busy contemplating, Alison quickly crossed the room, grabbed Bardo by the throat and lifted him up.

"Did they never tell you that nobody likes a peeping Tom?"

She let her eyes glow red and smiled with satisfaction when he emptied his bladder.

* * *

Catherine and Isaak sat in a tight embrace on a bench at the cliff in Isaak's garden and enjoyed the evening sun.

Suddenly, a screaming fat man flew over their heads in a parabolic arch, roughly two hundred feet up in the air, wildly flailing his arms and legs.

"What the hell…?" Isaak said and shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"That's Glenn Bardo, I think," Catherine said.

"What?" Isaak said. "The guy who would have kidnapped Cameron?"

"Yes, he rented the Wilson's house across the street," Catherine replied.

They both saw how Bardo plummeted into the ocean with a big splash almost two-hundred yards off the coast, then watched his lifeless body float out to sea with the tide.

"I suppose he's moved out again," Catherine commented dryly.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 08:23 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Somewhere in Missouri**

Future Cameron refueled the motorbike again. It was her third stop today and she hadn't bothered to check the name of the backwater town she was in now. She hadn't exactly taken the straight route back home. Instead, she tried to avoid the freeways and Interstates as much as possible, only using country roads.

Night would be falling soon but that didn't matter, she didn't need to sleep. She had decided that she was to do this road trip all on her own. Alone. It felt good to be alone with herself for a while. Missing the others and especially John would come soon enough but for now, everything was fine.

The first physical changes had already begun. Her eyes had turned grey and her bust was increasing. She wondered if John would still like her, but she knew that of course he would. She made a mental note to send a picture of her face to John Henry as soon as the transformation was complete. That way, her new papers could be ready soon after she arrived home. Until then, she would keep on using the papers and credit cards the other Cameron had given her when they changed clothes.

Home… it had been 43 years since she was home. And even though she didn't really experience time the same way as humans do, it still felt like a very long while to her. She needed this loneliness to prepare for starting her life all over again. She knew that she wouldn't be alone, that everyone would support her as best as they could. After all, she was loved. And she loved them.

But until she would be back, she'd enjoy her solitude, here on the backroads of America, only she and her motorbike. Two machines in perfect harmony. She liked that thought. She paid the guy for the petrol, smiling at him. He smiled back. She then went back outside, put on her helmet, started the engine and rolled off onto the dark highway again.

She didn't notice how the guy at the petrol station looked after her with a lewd expression on his face, then lifted the receiver from his old phone and called someone, talking excitedly to whoever was on the other end.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Never received so many reviews for a chapter before. Maybe I should keep on killing the characters from time to time ;-) Anyway, keep them coming!_**

 ** _\- In case you didn't get the hints, the reporter Kate Barnes was influenced by Zoe Barnes from the first season of „House of Cards". She was played by Kate Mara, so I took the first name of the actress and the surname of the character. Kate Barnes looks exactly like Zoe Barnes but doesn't have her ruthless character. She's merely a country girl with ideals who wants to make it in the big, wide world. I also expect her not to die by being thrown in front of the very Metro she was introduced in :-)_**

 ** _\- Killing off everyone was a rather spontaneous idea while I was thinking of a proper ending for chapter 19. I felt the story had become too cozy and fluffy and needed a bit of drama. I put a lot of thought into plotting it. I hope it's all plausible, that I didn't leave any plot holes and that you're satisfied with the resolution which gave this chapter its name._**

 ** _\- From the very beginning I had been playing with the idea that Future Anne could be the puppet master behind everything. I liked the thought that she grew mentally unstable over time and turned against their friends._**

 ** _\- I never felt comfortable with that TDE still existing in San Diego, basically being nothing more than a deus ex machina in the waiting. I believe I found a rather elegant solution to get rid of it and no, we will never see Future Anne again. She's now stuck 10,000 years in the past, probably fighting for survival at the beginning of the Holocene epoch._**

 ** _\- In case anyone is still wondering: Yes, Future Cameron is completely free of Emma and the chip with John Henry's clone has indeed been formatted. So, the malicious A.I. is gone._**

 ** _\- While asking myself how Future Cameron would act after her recovery, I decided that she'd need a time-out after all those traumatic experiences, so I came up with the idea of a motorbike road trip for her. Let's see what kind of adventures she'll have :-)_**

 ** _\- The thing about the turning switch in Cameron's head, well… I had the idea from the very beginning, when I started writing "A New Timeline", but I had other plans for Alison to change her appearance. So, it remained unused until now. I got the idea from a schematic of her skull that was shown in the TV show, which suggested that there are more than one access ports in her head._**


	21. Emily & Louise

**Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 08:35 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Somewhere in Missouri**

Future Cameron drove down the lonely highway through a thick forest. Only a part of her computing power was busy with riding the bike, the rest was contemplating about what had happened and how she should proceed with her life. One could say she was a bit lost in her own thoughts when suddenly flashing blue and red lights appeared behind her, in combination with a police siren.

" _Oh great, what did I do?"_ she thought. _"I stuck to the speed limit and all other traffic rules."_

Cameron slowed down and stopped at the side of the road, waiting. The patrol car stopped behind and a single police officer, apparently a deputy of the local sheriff's office, came walking towards her.

"Would you please stop the engine and take off your helmet?" he asked when he had reached her.

Cameron complied.

"License and registration please."

She handed over both to him.

"Do you know why I stopped you, Miss Baum?" he asked while looking through the papers.

"Because I let you…?" she tried, hoping the man had a sense for humor.

He didn't.

"Please get off your bike, ma'am, and follow me to my car."

"Okay, can I try again? Um… No, officer, I don't know why you stopped me but since I didn't break any rules, I can only assume you stopped me for no reason at all."

"Alright, that's enough, Miss Smarty-Pants. Get off your bike, and turn around so I can search you!"

"This is becoming annoying now," Cameron said but complied, leaning over onto her saddle.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and started searching her. "I know your type. Riding along all alone on a motorbike through the countryside. You're either looking for trouble or a special kind of adventure."

"I'm looking for neither," she replied as he felt her up, "and I can assure you I carry no concealed weapons between my breasts or in my crotch."

Then he felt the Glock she was carrying under her leather jacket. He turned her around, opened the zipper and pulled out the gun.

"You carry a permit for that?" he asked.

"No," she replied annoyed.

"I'm putting you under arrest then, Miss," he said.

"For what? Carrying a weapon because I'm on the road all alone?"

"You're carrying a concealed gun without a permit, that's forbidden in the state of Missouri. Now follow me to my car and I'll bring you to the next police station. I'll send someone to get your bike."

"Don't be silly, that's not a crime. Just give me a fine and that's it."

"It's not that easy, Miss," the deputy argued. "Now follow me to my car."

" _Do I kill him now or later?"_ Cameron considered. _"Now there are no witnesses and I can make the car disappear. Later there might be many witnesses. Then again, if I kill him now, he will be missed and I'm roughly 200 miles from the state border. He might have radioed my license plate and a description already. Also, John wouldn't approve killing a law enforcer. Better play along for now and see what happens. I'm not in the databases, there's no need to keep me in custody."_

"Can I at least push my bike into the undergrowth?" she asked. "I don't want to leave it out here in the open.

He looked at the bike and apparently concluded that leaving an unclaimed green Kawasaki out in the open wasn't very wise.

"Do it," he said, "but don't try anything stupid."

Cameron pushed the Kawasaki off the road and into the bushes. She left her helmet on top of it, planning to get it both back as soon as she'd have gotten rid of the deputy. Then Cameron reluctantly followed the officer to his car. When she reached it, he pushed her forward, grabbed her wrists and put handcuffs on her.

"Oh really?" Cameron asked. "Is that what it's all about? You could have just asked if you're into bondage. I would have said no of course, but…"

The deputy pushed her into the back seat, threw her backpack in as well, slammed the door shut, walked around the car and took place on the driver's seat. The patrol car made a U-turn and sped off, leaving the motorbike behind.

* * *

They had driven back towards the small town for five miles when the patrol car suddenly slowed down and turned into an unpaved forest road that led deep into the woods. Cameron frowned.

"This doesn't look like the way to the police station," she commented.

The deputy just grinned into the rear-view mirror.

" _He doesn't seem to follow the usual police procedures,"_ Cameron contemplated.

She asked herself whether she should act now and just kill him. But she had also become curious and wanted to know what all of this was about and how it would go on.

After five more miles through the thick forest, the dirt road was blocked by a solid metal gate. It was part of a metal fence that stretched out into the forest on the left and right and had warning signs that warned of a high voltage. Again, Cameron frowned. Was there a secret installation here in the woods? Had she been recognized as a cyborg? But if so, why did he put those puny handcuffs on her? Something wasn't adding up.

The deputy got out, opened the gate, drove the car through, closed it again, then returned to the driver's seat. After half a mile, the road ended on a clearing in front of an old wooden house. The property looked run down and reminded Cameron of a scrapyard, with lots of gutted car wrecks all over the place as well as many oil drums and other junk lying around.

Behind the house was a row of stables and a warped wooden shed had been built a few meters away. There also was a well next to it and a running generator that obviously delivered the electricity for this remote property.

The deputy stopped the car, got out and opened the back door.

"Get out!" he commanded.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked.

"I said get out!" he said and pointed his gun at her.

" _Yup, this is highly irregular,"_ Cameron thought and got out of the car.

"You got her! Excellent!" an excited male voice called from the front porch of the house.

Cameron turned her head and recognized the guy from the petrol station. _"Apparently the two are working together. I can also see a physical resemblance."_

"Are you two related?" she asked.

"What?" the deputy asked back.

"Your facial features and your skeletal structure points match to a certain degree, which suggests a close relation. Are you brothers?"

"How… how does she know, Abe?" the guy from the petrol station asked.

"I have no idea, Joe," Abe replied. "Apparently we got ourselves a clever girl. Or at least she thinks she is. Come on, Miss Smarty-Pants."

He pulled Cameron by her arm and roughly steered her towards the house.

" _Should I break the handcuffs now already? Nah, better wait a bit until I learned more about them. They're interesting humans. I suppose John would call them 'rednecks'."_

They pushed her into the house which was scarcely furnished and seemed to function mainly as a weekend or hunting lodge, since the walls were full of hunting trophies. There was a table, some chairs, a sofa, an old TV, a small kitchen unit with an ancient woodstove and a bed. They pushed Cameron down on a chair and looked at her.

"So, what do you think?" Joe asked. "I was right, wasn't I? She looks great."

"Very nice," Abe replied. "She'll be a perfect replacement. Of course, we can only really make a final judgement after we've gotten her out of her clothes."

Cameron frowned. This was a strange statement.

"Why do you believe I would strip naked for you?" she asked.

The two men broke out into laughter.

"Are you really that naïve?" Abe asked. "Who said something about leaving you a choice?"

Cameron tilted her head.

"Am I right in assuming that you have abducted me?" she asked. "But that's against the law and you're a law enforcer."

The two men laughed again.

"Who's going to care about that?" Joe asked. "The sheriff is our uncle. For such a clever girl you seem to be quite dense."

"Not dense," Cameron corrected. "But very hard and extremely heat-resistant."

The two men looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Cameron thought she had seen enough and stood up.

"I think I'm going to leave now. I'm going to borrow your car."

Again, the two men laughed out loud.

"She's funny, Abe. Should I call the others?"

"Yeah, definitely. They need to see this for themselves."

" _The others?"_ Cameron thought. _"Maybe I should wait until they arrive to make sure I'm not going to be followed."_

She sat down again.

"I changed my mind, I think I'm gonna stay."

"She's weird, man," Abe said and rubbed his chin.

"But cute," Joe added and pulled out his cellphone.

" _Why do they think I'm weird? Ah, probably because a human woman in my situation would react with fear or panic, she would be very afraid. I'm not afraid, though, they don't pose a threat for me. On the contrary, I'm a threat to them, but they don't know that yet. They don't seem to have done this for the first time. What does usually happen to women they abduct? I should be thorough and find out before I leave. John would like me to be thorough. And Joe and Abe will know fear very soon…"_

* * *

Joe bound Cameron to the chair and gagged her while Abe pointed his gun at her. Cameron decided to play along for the time until "the others" had arrived, whoever that might be.

After half an hour, she heard several vehicles arriving in front of the house. A moment later, three men entered the house and were greeted by Joe and Abe. Two of the men were middle-aged, of average build and dressed in suits. They probably were educated and affluent, at least more than Joe or Abe. The third one, however, was a stark contrast. He was 6'9" in height, very muscular and dressed in a dirty overall. To Cameron, he didn't make a very intelligent impression.

"I spare you the introductions, you will soon get to know all of us well enough," Abe said to Cameron. "But you should know that the big one here is nicknamed Hoss. You know, from Bonanza. Have you seen Bonanza? No? Never mind."

"Nice chick," Hoss commented. "But skinny. Have to be careful to not break in the middle."

The men laughed.

"Alright then," Abe said. "Everyone's here, let's start the show. Hoss, get Bitch."

Hoss smiled and left the house through the back door.

Cameron was wondering what would happen next. _"Bitch? I didn't hear a dog barking."_ Then she was thinking of the right moment to break her ties and kill them. They were five, she would have to be quick to prevent them from running away once they realized she wasn't what they thought she was.

With her good hearing, she was able to tell that Hoss had walked out to one of the stables behind the house. She heard him open it and then pull something out. The clanking of a metal chain could be heard, as well as stumbling naked feet on the moist forest ground.

Hoss appeared in the doorframe again, dragging a naked young woman on a heavy chain behind him. Her head was covered with a black gym sack, the chain was fixed to a steel collar that seemed to have been welded around the woman's neck. Her hands were also chained to the collar, which made her struggle to keep her balance. Hoss pulled hard at the chains and the woman stumbled, falling to the floor with a shriek.

Cameron carefully considered her. Her body was covered in cuts, scars, burn marks and bruises. It was clear she had been tortured numerous times, her back showed the scarred marks of a whip.

"This is Bitch," Abe said grinning and pulled the gym sack off the woman's head, "She once had another name, but we quickly convinced her that her real name is Bitch, like all the others before her. She's been with us for half a year now and as you can see, she's quite spent. So, we decided to replace her – with you."

The girl must once have been a pretty blonde, but Cameron couldn't tell anymore because her nose had been broken, there were cuts and bruises all over, her right ear had been partly cut off, a few teeth were missing in her mouth and her right eye was almost completely closed under a thick swelling. She was dirty and smelled of excrements.

 _"If I'd be human, I'd probably be shocked and horrified now,"_ Cameron thought. _"But I'm not and that seems to confuse them."_

"She seems unimpressed," Joe said astonished. "Normally this is the part where they go into full panic- and scream-mode."

"Yeah, she's different," Hoss said. "Will be fun to break her."

Cameron sought eye contact with the girl, but she deliberately looked away from her, be it of shame or of fear, Cameron couldn't tell. Joe had pulled out an old kitchen knife from one of the drawers and held it high.

"Okay, who likes to have the honor of putting Bitch out of her misery?" he asked.

"My turn!" Hoss shouted enthusiastically, and Joe handed him the knife.

Understanding what was about to happen, the girl reared up like a wounded animal, tugging at her chains but in vain. Hoss easily pushed her to the ground again.

Suddenly, Cameron had flashbacks of her own abduction, her own torture and her own suffering. Sure, there were no physical marks on her body like on the girl's, but Cameron was wounded and bruised on the inside. The transformation of her biological shell was some way of dealing with her inner wounds. The girl couldn't heal herself, she needed medical attention. Cameron registered a heightened body temperature in her, probably a fever, and she was malnourished. Otherwise her injuries were only superficial. Both had one thing in common, though, Cameron mused: It would take time for them to heal and no matter how much the visible injuries would disappear, their souls would always remain scarred.

Cameron broke her ties and ripped the handcuffs apart, then stood up and got rid of the gag.

"This has been going on long enough," she said resolutely. "This will end here, and I think the girl and I will leave."

"What the...?" Joe began and looked at Cameron with an astonished face, the others doing the same, standing paralyzed, their mouths agape.

Only giant Hoss was either quick-thinking enough or simply too dumb to be impressed by Cameron freeing herself. He slapped her hard over the face with the back of his hand – a blow that would have knocked out every normal woman. But Cameron wasn't a normal woman. She stiffened her spine when she saw the blow coming and Hoss' hand hit her with a strange thud and a cracking sound.

After a second of wondering why she still stood, Hoss' eyes widened, then he howled in pain, looking at his hand. It was clear he had broken at least one of the bones in it while hitting Cameron's hyper-alloy skull.

"You won't need those anymore," she stated and kicked him hard between the legs, smashing his testicles in the process.

With a scream that probably chased away all the animals in a one-mile radius, Hoss sank to his knees, but was quickly silenced when Cameron grabbed his head and broke his neck like a twig. She then let her eyes glow red and looked at the others with a threatening face.

That brought them out of their paralysis. As Hoss' lifeless body sank to the ground, they stumbled a few feet back. Abe pulled out his gun and immediately fired at Cameron. She was hit three times before she reached Abe, then she grabbed and threw him across the room. The deputy made a gurgling sound as he was impaled on a stag's antlers that were nailed to the back wall of the house, blood squirting out of his carotid artery in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Before they could even think about running away, Cameron had already killed the two men in suits by breaking their necks as well, which only left Joe alive. She blocked the door and closed in on him, glaring at him with her red-eyed Terminator stare. Trapped, Joe backed off until he hit the wall. Cameron came closer, Joe tried to grab a double-barreled shotgun that was leaned against the wall, but Cameron pulled it from his hands and bent it with her hands. Joe gasped and stared at her with panic-ridden eyes. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with her left arm.

The smell of feces suddenly filled the room as Joe apparently couldn't control his bowels anymore.

"Now listen to me," Cameron said in a threatening tone, pushing him against the wall. "I will start a video recording with my cellphone. You will make a full confession and tell what has happened here and who was involved. Do you understand?"

Joe nodded with wide-open eyes.

"Anything," he said hastily, "I'll do anything, just please don't kill me."

"Alright then," she replied. "I'll let you live if you tell me everything."

Cameron swung him around and threw him onto the sofa. She looked at the girl who had started to sob wildly and had curled up in a fetal position. Cameron pulled out her cellphone and started recording.

"So talk," she said.

Joe began talking hastily. He confessed that the five of them had been growing up as close friends and had started abducting, raping, torturing and finally killing young women more than 10 years ago, ever since they left high school. He described how Abe had become the leader of their sworn club and how they had used Hoss' house in the woods as their secret hideout. Hoss also was the one to guard the property and the girls.

Joe gave the full names and addresses of all five of them. The men in suits were the local bank manager and the local veterinarian. He said that his uncle, the local sheriff, probably suspected something was going on but didn't investigate because of their family relations. Officially, the five went hunting and fishing together. He then told details about their respective preferences in raping and torturing.

Joe was the one to pick the girls while they were stopping at his gas station. He only picked victims that travelled alone in their car, on their motorcycle or as hitchhikers and only girls that apparently came from far away. All in all, they had captured 23 women so far, holding them like animals, killing each one off whenever they became too scarred and mutilated. They took their turns in ritually killing them, so nobody could say they weren't fully involved.

Joe told the camera that the bodies of the dead girls were put into empty oil barrels and then buried around the house. He told how they cannibalized the girl's cars or motorbikes, how they sold the parts and put the empty wrecks into Hoss' junkyard a few miles down the road. Finally, he described the precise location of the house in the woods and how they managed to keep nosy kids and other town folk away by using Hoss's scary reputation and by building a fence around the whole property that was electrically charged.

Cameron put down the cellphone.

"You know what?" she asked. "People like you are the reason why I sometimes can understand Skynet's hatred for mankind."

"Wha… what?" Joe asked confused.

She walked towards him and lifted him off the sofa by his neck with her left arm.

"You… you promised not to kill me!" he croaked.

"I lied," she said stoically.

"NO!" Please...!"

"I wasn't made to be vindictive or cruel," Cameron said and let her eyes glow red, "but for you I'll make an exception."

Joe's eyes went wide in mortal fear, then Cameron drove her right hand through his sternum in one extremely powerful thrust, reaching for his beating heart. She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed and squashed his heart like a tomato.

The girl screamed, obviously having seen it all.

Cameron threw Joe's lifeless body away and washed the blood off her hands and the arms of her leather jacket. She then picked up the cellphone again, making sure it recorded all the dead bodies. She made sure to not record the girl, though, who was silently whimpering now, trembling all over and curled up in a fetal position.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 10:20 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Zoe Kruger sat down on the still warm stairs at the Thomas Jefferson Memorial and waited, looking across the tidal basin towards the Washington Monument. She watched the ducks and listened to the distant sound of traffic. It was a peaceful moment.

After a while, a tall African-American sat down next to her.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to meet me here?" Mike Anderson asked. "This kind of conspiratorial meeting is such a movie cliché."

She smiled.

"You know more about Alison and Cameron than you revealed to Sonya and the others," Zoe then blatantly stated.

"What?" he asked and looked at her with a frown. _"What does that woman know?"_

"I analyzed your body functions today and yesterday," she said. "You only pretended to be surprised and astonished about what was revealed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied. "Why are you…?"

He stopped talking as she looked at him and let her eyes glow red for a second. Mike jumped up.

"Oh shit," he said. "You're one of _them_!"

"And she's not the only one," a male voice came from behind Mike.

He turned around and looked at a tall Hispanic.

"This is Norberto Cervantes," Zoe said. "My partner. He works for the NSA."

"You're one, too?" Mike asked and instead of replying, Norberto let his eyes glow red as well for a moment.

"Same species, different model," Norberto replied. "Pleased to meet you, Mike."

"Please sit down again," Zoe said. "The place is deserted at this time but there's no reason to attract unwanted attention."

Feeling visibly uncomfortable, Mike sat down again. Norberto sat down on his other side, framing Mike in the middle.

"I often come here or to other places and watch the city fall into darkness," Zoe said. "I like the evening mood at the water. It's one way of spending the night when you don't need to sleep. You have no idea how lucky you are to have all this. Where we come from, this whole city was a radioactive field of rubble. I like this better."

Mike thought that was a strangely romantic statement for a machine and Zoe seemed to guess his thoughts.

"Forgive me for being so sentimental, Mike," she said smiling. "But living under humans for almost twenty years has turned me partially into one of them, I guess."

"What do you want from me?" Mike asked.

"I want to assure you that we're on the same side. I take it you have met Alison, Cameron and John?"

"Yes, in Senator Walden's office."

She nodded.

"And the other two? Sheila and Jeff? Do they know…?"

"Yes, as well as my boss, Russel Bunnell. But it's different with them, their behavior is… a bit strange lately."

"Alison," Zoe replied knowingly. "She can… well, let's just say she can make people become very affectionate towards her. She can turn them into her loyal followers with chemical substances she emits. Apparently one of Skynet's latest developments. She's an amazing model type, you know. Far more advanced than any of us. Be glad she's on our side."

Mike thought about how strangely all had acted at the office the day he came back from that embarrassing episode with the two girls in the sheriff's office. How everyone had behaved so friendly, a little like stoned hippies.

"But… but I'm not aware that I'm…"

"Oh no… no, _you_ weren't exposed to her chemicals," Zoe said. "But I assume your colleagues were, well... let's say _collateral damage_. Sheila and Jeff were probably exposed to only a mild dose of Alison's chemical messengers but it's a good guess your boss has gotten the full treatment. I have seen what it does to people."

"Full treatment…? What…?"

"He's basically Alison's slave now," Norberto said, "a loving, adoring puppet who does absolutely everything she'll ask him to do."

"What are you talking about?" Mike replied indignantly. "Russel Bunnell isn't the type for that. He's extremely dominant and…"

"It doesn't matter what he _was_ ," Zoe said. "He is hers now. He's become a tool in the toolbox of John Connor's team. And that's fine with me, I'd have done the same if I were in their place. We need helpers in important positions. But you should be aware of what he has become, that's why I told you."

"So, you're not with them?" Mike asked. "You're not part of their… _family_?"

"No," Norberto said. "We work alone, independently from John Connor's team."

"But we have met and we're affable to them," Zoe added. "We might even become friends in the future. For now at least, though, we're simply allies."

Mike suddenly had a brainwave.

"It was _you_!" he said. " _You_ told them about the two boxes from General Turner."

"Guilty as charged," Zoe replied with a smirk, "and I have to admit I'm deeply impressed about how they handled it. Visiting Sonya in her bedroom was something I wouldn't have expected. Alison and Cameron are ahead in their development. They achieved in a year what I achieved in more than ten years. I suppose that's thanks to their relationship with John and the fact that they've been integrated in a human family."

"Oh man," Mike said. "I'm dreading the day Sonya finds out that the very thing she is looking for, has been a member of her team all along. Are you going to tell her what you are?"

"Someday we will but I hope it won't be necessary so soon," Norberto said. "But I admit this task force is a unique chance to present our kind in a positive way to the government. The military wants to catch us, several secret organizations want to expose or exploit us. We're seen as potential new weapons systems, our technology is creating desires in governments, general staffs and companies. To them, we're just machines, not living beings. A threat to humanity. And to be honest, many of us still are. It takes time for us to develop self-awareness and a free will."

"John told me they are working on changing that," Mike said.

"Yes, indeed, and we want to help them with that. Now that Judgement Day seems to have been prevented, we need to concentrate on the future of those cyborgs who are already here, forever stuck in this timeline. Sooner or later the public will learn about us and it's up to us to soften the blow as much as possible. We share John's goal to create a world in which humans and cyborgs can live together in peace. It's possible, you know. Norberto and I are the living proof."

"But I guess only because nobody knows what you really are," Mike argued. "I bet things would be different if people knew."

"True," Zoe admitted, "but that makes our work even more important."

"How many of you are here anyway?" Mike asked.

"We have no concrete numbers," Zoe replied, "you should ask John that question. They have much better resources. All those who had finished their missions, were destroyed in the Simdyne explosion. That leaves only those whose missions haven't been finished yet. Maybe ten, maybe twenty, maybe a hundred? There's no way of telling. Skynet sent back more and more of them when the war was starting to go bad for the machines. Some, like us, may already be here for decades, others may have arrived just a month ago."

"John mentioned something about a satellite tracking system for time travelling." Mike said.

"He did?" Zoe asked and tilted her head. "Interesting. You'd need a lot of money, connections and resources to develop something like that."

"They have Catherine Weaver in their boat," Mike said.

"They have?" Norberto asked surprised.

"Yes, she and Senator Walden are close friends, it seems."

"Intriguing," Zoe remarked, suddenly remembering that John had told her about a T-1001 with the name _Catherine_ who had saved the life of Henry Walden.

She had to chuckle involuntarily as she made the connection. _"So, Catherine Weaver is a T-1001,"_ she thought. _"John Connor, you definitely have collected a powerful strike force."_

"Why are you laughing?" Mike said.

"Oh, nothing," Zoe replied. "I'm just deeply impressed. They've established quite a network. We can only take profit from that. Anyway, I guess we should leave now."

She stood up.

"Tell me one thing before you go," Mike said.

"And what is that?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked. "Was it the right decision?"

"What? Becoming part of John's team?" Zoe asked back.

"Yes. I just need confirmation. Strictly speaking I'm kinda betraying my country here."

Zoe looked at him for a moment, then bent down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can only tell you that it was the right decision to open your eyes and see the world as it really is, without burying your head in the sand. They have chosen you well. Having second thoughts is very human. From the future I know that John Connor is an exceptional leader with an astonishing insight into the human nature as well as into us cyborgs. His understanding for us is unparalleled. If he chose you as an ally, he knew what he was doing. And never forget, Mike, that you're not alone. If you ever need help, Norberto and I will be there for you."

Mike closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and padded his shoulder. "See you at work tomorrow."

The two cyborgs left. Mike took a deep breath and remained sitting for a couple of minutes before he stood up and left as well.

 **-0-**

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked, squatting next to the frightened girl who trembled all over. "What's your name?"

No reply. Cameron tried to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled.

"I'm not going to harm you," she said caringly. "I want to help you. Let me look at your wounds. Please."

The girl scuttled away and into a corner of the room. Cameron sighed and grabbed the chain she had been fastened to, showed it to her and then ripped it apart.

"See? I can free you if you let me get a hold of that collar around your neck."

The girl reluctantly considered Cameron's smiling face.

"Your… eyes," the girl said in a low, trembling voice. "They… glowed… in red."

"Oh yeah, that," Cameron replied smiling. "Scares the shit out of most people. But I can also do blue. See?"

She let her eyes shine blue.

"Can you… do other colors as well?" the girl asked.

"I'm afraid not," Cameron replied. "What's your name?"

"Bi…" she closed her eyes and took a breath. "Louise. My name's Louise."

"Now, Louise, would you like me to remove those chains and the collar?"

Louise looked at Cameron with her one healthy eye and nodded slightly, slowly exposing her neck. Cameron grabbed the metal ring and with not much effort, broke it apart. Then she ripped off the chains that were fastened around Louise's wrists. The girl gasped as she looked at the broken metal pieces, symbols of her suffering in captivity.

"What did they do with your clothes?" Cameron asked.

"They burnt them," Louise replied. "Together with my papers and my cellphone."

"Okay, I'm going to look around and see if I find something for you to wear, okay? And the veterinarian maybe has some medication in his car. Some of your wounds look infected."

Louise nodded, then suddenly started sobbing, quietly at first, then heavier and finally violently. Again, Cameron felt reminded of her own reaction after being freed from Emma. She pulled Louise into a hug. The girl resisted at first, probably a reflex action. But Cameron didn't let go and eventually Louise flung her arms around her, heavily crying into her savior's shoulder.

The two sat like that for about fifteen minutes, with Cameron tenderly stroking through Louise's hair and over her scarred back. Finally, the naked girl calmed down again. Cameron slowly let go of her and attempted to get up. But Louise clung to her and wouldn't let go.

"I have to look for clothes and medication," Cameron said empathetically and softly removed Louise's arms from her neck. "You run a fever, you need antibiotics. We mustn't stay here for too long because at some point people will come looking for the missing men. You need to clean up, get dressed and then we need to get out of here."

Cameron gently grabbed Louise's face and turned it to look her directly into her eyes.

"Do you think you can do it?"

Louise pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Good. Brave girl."

Cameron got up and started searching the house and the cars that were parked outside. She found spare clothes in one car and a pair of sneakers that would do for the moment. Meanwhile, Louise looked around from where she sat and considered the corpses of her tormenters with a mixture of horror and satisfaction.

"You killed them like flies," she stated when Cameron returned with the clothes and a first aid kit.

"I did," Cameron confirmed. "And they deserved it. They were bugs I needed to crush."

"Why did you film Joe's confession before you… killed him?"

"I want to send the video to the FBI. They offer a service for anonymous witnesses and I'm quite sure with 23 girls gone missing in the last ten years, they'll have a file on this. That way it's guaranteed that it won't be swept under the rug by the local authorities."

Cameron helped Louise to stand up and then led her to a primitive shower around the house. The use of water and soap was doing a small miracle to the looks and vitality of the girl.

"What about me?" Louise asked as Cameron dried her off.

"I'll take you with me, if that's okay with you. I have a sister who can heal all your injuries and scars. Would you like to come with me?"

Louise nodded.

"Where does your sister live?"

"In Los Angeles. But I'll text her to come and meet with us."

"Los Angeles?" Louise asked. "I'm from Santa Monica. I was on my way to New York when they got me."

"Did you have a car?"

"No, I was hitch-hiking."

"You were hitch-hiking from Santa Monica to New York?"

"Yeah. Stupid, right? I guess I paid the price for being so stupid."

"What were you going to do in New York?"

"Visiting a friend. Oh my God!" She palmed her mouth. "My friends, my family, they must be worried sick. I need to inform them that I'm okay. It's been half a year."

"No cellphone reception here. Let's do that when we're safe, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked back inside, and Cameron motioned for Louise to sat down on a chair. She then gave her some antibiotics she had found in the veterinarian's car and treated Louise's wounds. The young girl let it happen to her without saying a word.

"How old are you?" Cameron asked while putting bandages on her.

"Nineteen… well, twenty now. My birthday was in May. You?"

"That's not so easy to answer," Cameron said. "Taking everything into consideration, I'm turning forty-five in August."

"What? But… you don't look any older than I am."

"Impressions can be deceiving," Cameron replied.

When she was finished with treating Louise's wounds, Cameron stood up, took off her leather jacket and then her tee shirt.

Louise gasped.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she saw the three bullet wounds in Cameron's torso. "How is that possible? Why aren't you dead?"

"Because I'm not human."

"You… you're not? But…" She looked at the corpses again. " _What_ are you then?"

"I'm a machine, a cyborg," Cameron replied and looked around, then walked over to a board where she found a pair of plyers. "Cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton."

"But… but you have a brain, right?" Louise said while putting on clothes.

They were too big for her, but they'd have to do for now.

"I mean, you're a girl, aren't you?"

"I am a girl, yes," Cameron replied and pulled out the first of the bullets. "But I have no biological brain. I'm an A.I., an artificial intelligence, a living computer. My only biological part is the tissue you see when you look at me. Underneath, I'm one-hundred percent machine."

"What? But… but that's impossible. You… you seem so… human."

Cameron smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said and pulled out the second bullet. "I've been improving lately."

"So... you're bulletproof or what?"

"You could say that," Cameron replied and pulled out the last of the bullets. "There, that's done."

She then put on some patches from the first aid kit and pocketed the bullets.

"Souvenirs," Cameron explained, noticing Louise's questioning face.

"Does that… hurt?" Louise asked.

"I have sensation, I feel the injury," Cameron said. "But I don't feel physical pain. At the most, it's an inconvenience. Bullet holes are no big deal, though. They'll be healed in two days."

"And you don't age, right? That's why you look so young, even though you're forty-five years old."

"Yes, although it's a bit more complicated than that."

"You have to tell me everything," Louise said. "I wanna know everything about you."

"I will tell you," Cameron replied. "But now we need to get going."

She looked at her cellphone.

"Still no signal," she said. "We have to go somewhere else to send out the video."

"Where are we going?"

"First, we'll take the deputy's car to get back to where I parked my motorbike. Then we head west, go on the Interstate and quickly leave Missouri. We're going to find a town with a nice motel where we can stay until your wounds are healed. We also need to buy you some clothes and toiletries."

"What's your name?" Louise asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't asked her yet.

"Cameron," she replied. "But probably not for long. I'm about to get new papers and a new identity."

Louise smiled. Cameron smiled back, then put on her shirt and her leather jacket again and picked up her Glock and her ID.

"Ready to go?" She asked and stretched out her hand.

"Yeah," Louise replied and took the hand, gripping it firmly.

They went out to the car and Louise took place in the passenger seat. Cameron threw her backpack inside and went back into the house again to get Abe's bled-out corpse, putting it into the trunk.

"They'll be looking for him first," Cameron explained when Louise looked at her questioningly. "We need to make sure they'll find him, to draw the attention away from the house at first. That'll give the FBI more margin to arrive in time. By the way, there are some chocolate bars in the glove box, if you're hungry."

"Are you kidding me?" Louise asked as Cameron set off with the patrol car, greedily grabbed the candy from the glove box, ripped it open and stuffed it into her mouth. "I've been living of garbage for months," she said with a full mouth. "Can you imagine how that was?"

Cameron thought about the humans who lived in the tunnels after Judgement Day.

"Yes," she replied. "I think I can."

* * *

They parked the patrol car next to the bushes where the Kawasaki was hidden. The country road was lonely at this time of night and the only sounds came from the creatures of the forest. The two got out and then Louise watched how Cameron put Abe's body into the driver's seat.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Can you put the car in 'drive' and press his leg on the accelerator when I lifted up the back of the car?"

"You want to make it look like an accident?" Louise asked.

"Yes, it'll take them a while to figure out it wasn't that."

"I can do that," Louise said and knelt in front of the open door.

Cameron lifted the rear of the car up until the wheels didn't touch the ground anymore.

"Now!" She called.

Louise put the gear lever into D and pushed Abe's leg down. The engine revved until the rev limiter kicked in.

"Get away from there!" Cameron shouted, and Louise got up and took a step back.

Cameron pushed the car away from her. As soon as it hit the ground, the vehicle shot forward with screeching tires, sped down the road and crashed into a tree a hundred yards away.

Cameron pulled out the motorbike and handed Louise the helmet.

"Here," she said. "You need it more than me and it'll cover your face."

Louise grimaced in pain as she put it on, then climbed on the passenger seat behind Cameron and put her arms around the cyborg's body, holding on to her. Cameron drove away on the deserted country road. When they passed the wrecked patrol car, they saw how sparks from the electric system set the fuel on fire that was spilling into the engine bay.

Looking back, Louise saw the patrol car becoming engulfed in flames. For the first time since she was captured, she felt good again. Life wasn't over yet after all and she was with Cameron, her savior, her liberator. A cyborg, a machine? She didn't care. Louise liked Cameron and she liked being with her. She felt safe with her.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 21st, 2008 – 10:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

When Alison arrived back home from Washington, she found the loft empty. She quickly scanned the whole room and could tell by the heat residue that four people - one human male, two human females and one female cyborg - had been moving around.

She analyzed the signatures and could tell they were left by the bodies of John, Savannah, Allie and Cameron. Tracking the movements by the constant mitigation of the heat signatures and projecting a 3D representation of the loft within her memory banks, she could tell where everyone had been within the last hour and what they had been doing.

Alison analyzed the air in the room and combined the results with the 3D heat signatures. After that, she could say with a 99 % certainty that John and Cameron had sex on the sofa next to the pool table, taking her doggy style, while at the same time Savannah and Allie also had had sex in a 69-position on the carpet below the pool table.

The whole analysis had taken her 0.5 of a second. She was improving. The interaction between her chip and her body and its sensor arrays was getting better and faster all the time. By now she was able to do a complete health scan in less than a second and a complete DNA analysis after a slight touch of her fingertip in 2.3 seconds. Creating a batch of nanobots customized for a certain process now only took her 3.6 seconds. That's why she was able to administer her nanobots so quickly before she and Future Cameron had flown to Washington.

She could simultaneously monitor the life signs of mammals in a radius of two-hundred feet without having to slow down her other processes. She could monitor the brain activity of all these mammals, make an analysis and come up with a result about their emotional state within less than 2 seconds while having a conversation about theoretical physics with a Nobel Prize winner.

The more her body and her chip were dovetailing with each other, the clearer the astonishing abilities of this TOL-900 chassis became to her. Soon she'd have to talk to John about it. He should know. He must know. _"I don't know myself where my limits are,"_ she thought.

Alison made a mental note to clean the carpet and the sofa covers from bodily fluids later, then undressed. She picked up her clothes as well as those of John who lay scattered around the floor and neatly folded everything. It looked as if the sex had been spontaneous. The time between John coming in through the elevator and Cameron and him making out on the sofa had been less than two minutes.

Alison also concluded from her analysis of the air that their last meal had been ten hours ago. _"John and the girls must be hungry,"_ she thought to herself. She crossed the loft and walked out into the roof garden, where she found the four relaxing in the pool.

"Alison!" Savannah exclaimed enthusiastically, and everyone followed her eyes, their faces lighting up in an instant. All three quickly climbed out of the pool.

John was the first to reach Alison, running towards her, stopping only a few inches in front of her. He looked her in the eyes for a moment, then put her head between his hands and kissed her long and lovingly.

"God, how I missed you," he said as he let go and broke the kiss.

Alison smiled and lay her hands around his neck, then the two pulled each other close and kissed again – longer, more lovingly and tenderly.

"John became quite irritable with you being 2,300 miles away," Allie commented. "It's really good to have you back."

Rather reluctantly, John and Alison separated, then she hugged the other three girls.

"I missed you, too," she said. "All of you."

They ended up in a group hug, enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other's bodies.

"I noticed you had fun," Alison said with a smirk. "Didn't we make it a rule not to have sex when the others are present?"

"How the hell do you know?" John asked surprised.

"Female intuition," Alison replied with a wink.

"Don't forget her sensors are incredible, dad," Savannah said. "She could do the work of a whole forensics team and the coroner within a couple of seconds. She probably could tell just by scanning us what we had for breakfast yesterday."

"Yeah, I could," Alison admitted, "but that would be quite unsavory."

They all laughed.

"Seriously, John," Alison said, "what about rule number two, the respectful distance when we're having sex?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I suppose I found I'm less disturbed by it than I thought. Actually, it turned me on to watch Allie and Savannah doing it while making love to Cameron."

"And vice versa, dad," Savannah said with a wink.

Alison looked at them with a frown for a moment.

"What?" John asked and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we're fine. No nanobot side-effects, if you're wondering that. I just, well… I simply thought _'what the hell'_? We're going to be together for a very long time, the five… uh… the six of us. What do we wanna do? Lock ourselves in whenever we feel like having sex? Not my idea of freedom."

Alison seemed to be satisfied with that explanation.

"I also noticed you had no dinner yet," she said, "And I can tell you're hungry."

"Stop scanning me!" John replied with mock indignation.

"I didn't scan you," Alison replied. "Your stomach's growling. Everyone can hear that."

Again, they laughed.

"How about replacing rule number two with a new rule while we're at it?" Allie suggested.

"And what new rule?" Cameron asked.

"The first one who notices he has a boner, has to take care of it."

"Oh God!" John exclaimed but then Allie laughed, and the others joined in. "That'd be wrong on so many levels, I can't even describe it!"

"But you'd like it, I can tell," Alison said and knelt in front of him, quickly taking his twitching dick into her mouth.

"See, dad?" Savannah said. "Nothing to it. We'll be having so much fun together…"

"That's… that's not the point," he groaned. "Don't even think about doing what Alison is doing right now."

Allie laughed.

"Don't worry, dad," she said. "We won't. At least we're trying not to."

"You shrewd little flirters. Tell me again why I chose to live alone with four… and soon five oversexed women who are totally uninhibited and love to make fun of the only man in their middle?"

"Because you like it this way, John," Cameron said and kissed him. "Don't even try to deny it."

"Yes, dad," Savannah agreed and gave him a peck on the cheek, deliberately brushing his arm with her breasts. "This is our lifestyle now. Enjoy it as we do."

"I guess I have no choice," John replied and groaned. "I'm vastly outnumbered."

"Well spotted, dad," Allie said and playfully bumped her butt into his.

"Jeez, don't do that while I'm having a Terminator's teeth around my little John."

Laughter filled the roof garden again.

"How about we look what's in the fridge while Alison and dad enjoy their reunion?" Savannah suggested. "Maybe we can scrape something together for a late dinner."

"That's a... brilliant idea..." John groaned and slapped Allie's and Savannah's naked butts.

They giggled in response and walked inside.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 01:42 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Miami, Oklahoma**

As soon as the cellphone connection was good enough, Cameron had sent the video to the FBI, then they drove on until they had reached Interstate 44.

Now, two-and-a-half hours later, they had found a nice-looking motel in Miami, a small town on the border between Oklahoma, Missouri and Kansas. Cameron had gone to the night desk and checked herself in under the name Karen Baum, while Louise had waited outside.

The moment they entered their room, Louise took off the helmet and let herself fall onto the king-size bed.

"I'm pooped," she said, then started to undress.

"Maybe you should keep your clothes on," Cameron said upon entering, carrying her backpack in which she had put the veterinarian's first aid kit. "Otherwise the bandages might come off during the night."

"I definitely won't wear that asshole's clothes for a second longer than necessary," Louise replied. "Besides, it's itchy. They kept me naked for half a year, I need to get used to wearing clothes again."

"In the morning, I will shop for clothes that'll fit you. But we can't buy too much, the loading capacity of the Kawasaki is limited. Are you too tired to eat something? There's a fast food restaurant across the street. I could get us something to eat."

"Oh yes, please!" Louise replied. "I'm starving!"

* * *

When Cameron came back fifteen minutes later with two bags of food, she found the motel room empty. Her infrared mode told her that Louise must have gone into the bathroom. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. From inside, she heard water running and Louise sobbing.

"Louise?" Cameron asked and knocked on the door. "What's the matter?"

No reply but the sobbing intensified. With a quick push, Cameron broke the lock and the door swung open. The whole room was filled with steam from the running shower and Louise sat on the floor, crying. Quickly, Cameron knelt next to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you hurt? Have you scalded yourself?"

"Noooo," Louise replied bawling. "I… I opened the water tap on the shower and then turned around and… and… I saw myself in… in the mirror!"

Cameron suddenly understood. Louise probably hadn't seen herself in a mirror for months. And when she did now and saw her bruised and beaten face, she experienced a breakdown.

"I scanned you," Cameron tried to calm her down. "The wounds are only superficial, they'll heal very quickly. No need to worry."

"And… and my nose? And… and… and the cuts and scars? And my ear and… and my teeth!"

She broke into sobbing again. Cameron pulled her close.

"All that will be healed. My sister can do that, I promise."

"Your… sister? How can you have a si… sister? You're a machine."

"Her name is Alison. She's a cyborg, like me. But much more advanced. She can restore your body to how it looked before you were abducted."

"How?" Louise looked up teary-eyed. "How can she do that?"

"It's too complicated to explain now. You're tired, you're exhausted. I brought food. Let's eat and then you sleep. I'll explain everything in the morning, okay? Trust me, please."

* * *

They sat on the ground and ate in silence for a while. Then, after a couple of minutes, Louise suddenly frowned.

"Why are you eating?" she asked while munching her burger. "You said you were all machine underneath. Don't you work with batteries or something?"

"My body is powered by a nuclear fuel cell, yes," Cameron replied, also with a full mouth. "But my biological shell needs organic food for regenerative purposes."

"How much do you need to eat?"

"Normally only about 50 calories a day. But currently I'm in the middle of a transformational process, so I need more sustenance, about 3,000 calories a day."

"What kind of transformational process?"

"I'm transforming my biological shell. You'll probably notice in the morning."

"But why?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"

"Is that why you said you'll get a new name?"

"Uh-huh," Cameron confirmed and drank from her Coke.

"So… do you have anyone you can go back to?" Louise asked carefully.

"Yes, I have. There's John of course, the man I love, and my two sisters: Then there's John's mom, Sarah, who I consider my stepmother. There's John's uncle Derek, then Lauren, by best friend. And Savannah and Allie who are like stepdaughters to me..."

"You have a boyfriend!?" Louise interrupted, sounding flabbergasted.

"Yes."

"Is he a cyborg as well?"

"No. Only my two sisters are cyborgs, the rest of the family are humans."

Louise scoffed. "I can't believe you have a family…"

"A patchwork family, yes."

"And all that happens without anyone noticing what's going on? I mean no one who doesn't know what you are?"

"What I am, what we are, is a secret and must remain a secret. You must never tell anyone about it, not even your closest friends or family. You must promise me that."

"Hey, okay, I promise, alright? I swear. I mean, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life and getting me out of that hole-in-the-wall. Not that I ever _could_ repay you."

"Thank you."

"Can I call my parents tomorrow?"

"Yes. But do not use the motel phone or other phones. Your parents' phone might be wire-tapped, and we need to stay here for one or two days. Let me buy you a prepaid cellphone, then you can call them."

"But why? Haven't I been the victim? Why should I worry?"

"It's not about you, it's about me. The FBI will wonder who killed the five men, they will investigate, and I left them enough clues to quickly find out I'm not human. However, they mustn't find me."

"Why did you leave so many traces then?"

"It's part of a strategy I had worked out together with John: Leaving traces but don't create the impression we're a threat. We are the good ones and the authorities, and the public must learn that. Not that we chose that strategy, it merely chose us…"

"I… I understand. But what if somebody sees _me_? The chambermaid for instance."

"You were in a car accident. People will believe that. Mom and I used that excuse for our wounds before. It'll work."

"' _Mom'_? You mean your boyfriend's mother?"

"Yes. Sarah. Sorry, I think of her as my stepmother, as I already said."

"That's so whacked-out," Louise said and grinned, pushing the last piece of her burger into her mouth.

"Did you have enough food?" Cameron asked.

"Oh yes… yes, I'm stuffed. I never had three burgers in a row."

"Good, I suggest you go to bed now. It's late and you should get a good night's sleep."

Louise looked at her with an insecure expression.

"Cameron…"

"Yes?"

"Would you… stay with me?"

"Stay with you? What do you mean?"

"I mean when I sleep. Would you stay with me? Please?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment. Louise probably needed someone to cling to, someone who'd give her the impression of comfort and safety.

"Of course," she said. "I will lay next to you."

* * *

Cameron pressed "send" on the message she had just written for Alison. Then she switched off the light and lay down next to Louise. Immediately the girl put her arms around her, almost like a child would cling to her mother. Cameron put her arms around Louise as well, carefully to not put any pressure on her wounds.

Louise enjoyed the warmth and softness of Cameron's naked body. She felt safe and secure in the cyborg's arms. She knew that she was hugging a machine, not a human being, but it didn't matter. Cameron had been good to her, she had rescued her, saved her life. From Louise's point of view, the cyborg was better than humans. She didn't know when or if she would be able to trust people again, but she trusted Cameron. The cyborg gave her security, she was her crutch and would help getting over the traumatic experiences of the past. Holding her tight would keep the nightmares away.

Because Cameron could kick ass. Massively. She'd deal with any kind of danger that could threaten Louise. She snuggled up to her cyborg protector, entwining her legs with Cameron's, then softly kissed her on the cheek and sighed.

Having found a comfortable position for Louise, Cameron watched her falling asleep and then switched to her sleep simulation mode as well.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 06:42 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John opened his eyes and was greeted by the smiles of his two girlfriends at his sides. He smiled back.

"Hello beauties," he said.

"Good morning, John," both Alison and Cameron said softly and took turns kissing him.

"Good morning, dad," Allie said.

"Morning, dad," Savannah added.

John suddenly sat up.

"What…?" he asked. "How…?"

Allie and Savannah were also lying in bed with them, only on the outsides without any body contact to John.

"Have you been here all night?" John asked surprised.

"Almost," Savannah replied. "We waited until you were asleep, then mom gave us a signal and we laid down as well."

"Don't be mad with me, John," Cameron said. "They asked me to. And you know… it's a special day."

"What special day?" Savannah asked.

"Oh, right," John said and cleared his throat. "I wanted to say it in a little more dignified way but since we're all together now already… Happy birthday, Allie!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" both Alison and Cameron shouted in unison.

"What?" Allie replied, and Savannah just looked puzzled.

"You know what a birthday is, right?" John asked smiling.

"Oh yes, I know," Allie replied, sounding a little awkward. "But it's not my birthday today."

"What?" John asked, now his turn of looking puzzled. "But Cam and Alison said…"

"July 22nd," Cameron said. "That's the birthday Alison Young told me, I swear."

Savannah and Allie looked at each other, then broke out into uncontrolled laughter.

"What's so funny?" John asked, having trouble not to join the laughter.

"She lied to you, mom!" Savannah said. "The Alison Young you… um… interrogated, she lied to you."

"July 22nd was the birthday of my biological mother," Allie added. "I was born on February 14th, 2008. My birthday is still seven months away."

There was an awkward silence when everyone just stared.

"Um… I hope you didn't go into any trouble to prepare a party or something…?" Allie asked carefully.

John groaned, then reached under the bed and pulled out a small, gift-wrapped package.

"If you want, I can leave it until Christmas," he said. "but I went to great length yesterday to find it, so… It's from Cameron, Alison and me."

"Yesterday?" Allie asked. "You mean after you stormed out of the house and stayed away until dark?"

"Yeah," John said sheepishly. "I wasn't really as upset as I pretended to be. I needed an excuse to… well… prepare stuff. Cameron was in the know."

Allie looked at him, then smiled brightly.

"So, what is it?" She asked.

"Open it up and you'll know."

She looked at John, then at Savannah, Cameron and Alison. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed the package and unwrapped it. Inside was a small, velvety box. Allie opened it and pulled out a golden necklace with a small crouching tiger, also made from gold. The figure was highly detailed, with tiny black obsidian inlays as stripes.

"Oh wow!" Allie said. "How did you know tigers are my favorite animals?"

"I guess not everything Alison Young told Cam was a lie," John replied. "I drove around for hours to find the right necklace. Doing it in the Ferrari also made the jewelers very cooperative and helpful."

Allie climbed over Alison and fell around John's neck, hugging and kissing him.

"Thank you, dad," she said. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, well… you're welcome. Happy whatever day," he replied and chuckled.

"It doesn't matter whether it's her birthday," Savannah remarked. "It's the gesture that counts."

"What are we going to do about the rest we arranged?" Cameron asked.

"You know what?" John asked. "We're going to pull it through. We have enough reason to celebrate, even if it's not Allie's birthday: Future Cameron's liberation from Emma, defeating the Grays, saving Xander and his father…"

"Good idea," Savannah agreed. "Let's make July 22nd our personal freedom celebration day!"

"That's a brilliant idea," Allie agreed.

"I'm afraid you have to celebrate most of the day without me," Alison said, looking at her cellphone.

"Why? What's up?" John asked with a frown.

"F.C. texted me during the night. She asks me to meet her in… Miami."

"What the hell is she doing in Florida?" Savannah asked.

"Not _that_ Miami," Alison replied. "Miami in Oklahoma. I need to make arrangements with Catherine. Flying there and back will probably take 11 hours with a regular flight. I'm afraid we have to make use of the Zeira Corp business jet fleet again."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 08:45 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Somewhere in Missouri**

"It's a fucking mess in there, Hank," the deputy said and returned to the sheriff's car from inside the house. "All four are dead. Three got their necks broken, there is evidence of a fifth body but it's missing. Probably Abe was taken away and put in the car wreck we found earlier. And Joe… holy mother of God. It looks like his heart's been ripped out."

"Jesus, who was that?" the sheriff replied visibly shocked, looking quite pale. "What had they been doing here anyway? I mean I knew they were doing… something… here, with the electrical fence and all. But what in the name of God could have get them butchered like that?"

"Hank, this is major. We can't sweep it under the rug like all those missing persons reports for the young women. We need to inform the FBI."

"We're not going to do any of the sorts!" the sheriff replied sternly. "If this gets on the news, the name of our town will be dragged through the mire and I..." he hesitated for a moment, "I can kiss my ass goodbye. No, I'll tell you what we do. We set fire to the whole place, say it was an accident and…"

His words were cut off because in that moment, a convoy of black vans and sedans with government license plates came driving down the forest road, coming to a halt next to the sheriff's patrol car and the abandoned vehicles of the dead men inside the house.

Two agents in black suits stepped out of the first car and walked towards the sheriff. One held up his badge.

"My name is special agent Simon Fletcher," he said. "Sheriff Hank Baker?"

The sheriff nodded.

"You're relieved from the investigation. The FBI is taking over. Keep yourself available for questioning."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 08:52 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Miami, Oklahoma**

Louise slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the piercing sunlight that shone through the curtains. It had been a peaceful sleep, the first one she had had since her abduction.

She looked at Cameron who was just opening her eyes as well.

"Good morning," Louise said and stroked a piece of hair out of the cyborg's face.

"Morning," Cameron replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic. Probably because of you."

"Good. You needed it."

Cameron sat up and got out of the bed. Louise followed her with her eyes.

"Oh wow!" Louise exclaimed. "Your boobs… they have grown considerably over night."

"Oh…" Cameron replied and looked down on herself. "Yes, they have," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Can I… you know…" Louise asked and stretched out her hand.

"Uh… sure…" Cameron replied with a slight frown.

Louise sat up and started carefully fondled Cameron's breasts.

"Wow," she said. "I love that. And look at your face. It has changed as well."

"Really? Now already?"

Cameron went into the bathroom to look into the mirror. Indeed, her facial features had begun to change as well, as had her figure, which had taken on a more hourglass shape. She had become snub-nosed and her lips were now fuller and poutier. She wasn't recognizable as Cameron anymore.

"How long until it's finished?" Louise said, standing in the door to the bathroom.

"It should be over by this time tomorrow."

Cameron went back into the main room and started getting dressed.

"I'll be away for probably an hour or so. I will buy you clothes, shoes, toiletries, some food and beverages. We'll stay until tomorrow."

Louise sat down on the bed.

"How do you know my sizes?"

"I scanned your body."

"Cool. And what shall I do? Just wait?"

"Yes, just wait. Don't let anybody in, don't attempt to call anyone. The FBI will already be on the case by now. I'll stop at the reception desk and tell them to not send room service today."

"Okeydokey. I'll be watching some TV then, see if we're on the news already."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 09:35 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Somewhere in Missouri**

"Seems like we arrived just in time," special agent Simon Fletcher said when the sheriff and his deputy were away.

He walked towards the house to meet with a man in a white hazmat suit. The forensics team had walked straight into the house right after they'd arrived and now one of them returned outside again, waiting on the front porch for Fletcher.

"What can you tell me so far, Mac?" Fletcher asked.

"It confirms what we've seen in the video that woman sent us," Mac replied, taking off his face mask. "Four dead bodies in the house, blood stains of a fifth man on the floor who had been impaled on the wall, but the body is missing. Three have gotten their necks broken and the fifth… well… his heart was squashed inside of his body."

"What?" Fletcher asked. "How?"

"Not sure but it looks as if the killer drove her hand through the sternum, grabbed the heart and then… just squashed it like an orange. Have never seen anything like that in all my years in forensics."

"Jesus…" Fletcher said. "Someone was not in a good mood."

"Would you be if you encountered such serial killers?"

"No idea, I hope I'll never find out."

"The physical strength and the speed of the blow must have been… off the scale. It's like someone rammed a metal pipe through the rib cage that was propelled by high pressured hair."

"What about the fifth body, the missing one?"

"The fifth one, probably the local deputy, had been impaled on some hunting trophy on the wall, a pair of deer's antlers. Some of the tips are broken off, so it's good guess he wasn't just hung there. He was thrown there and then got impaled. There's a big puddle of blood on the floor. It's a safe guess he bled to death very quickly when one of his arteries was tattered. There cannot be much blood left in the body."

"So, our mysterious avenger took the body with her or what?"

"I have no idea and I'm quite sure a woman could never do any of what I've seen there. Whoever did that, must have had superhuman strength. One of the dead guys is a colossus who probably weighed more than 300 lbs. and it looks like he wasn't even able to put up a fight. No way a woman could have done that. And then look at this."

He held up the bent and deformed shotgun. There were marks of slender fingers on the warped barrels.

"Are you suggesting that...?"

"Yes, this was done by hand."

"Holy mother of... But we know it was a woman, we have the video," Fletcher stated. "The voice was female, and the experts say it was made by a person not taller than 5'7". Are there traces of another person?"

"No but we're at the beginning of our investigation, we've just been here for half an hour. We also found three empty shell cases on the floor but no bullets or bullet holes anywhere."

"Do you think she got shot?"

Mac shrugged.

"Maybe. There are small blood spatters on the floor that don't seem to come from any of the victims. I've already given them to the guys from the lab van."

Fletcher's cellphone rang.

"I see. Keep me updated," he said.

Mac nodded, then Fletcher took the call.

"Yes? … where? … On the road about twelve miles from here? … Okay, I'll be right there." He ended the call and turned around. "Hey, Mac. Can you come with me? They found a burned-out car on the side of the road. The missing local deputy was behind the wheel. Looks like we found the fifth body."

"Coming, boss."

Mac got the bag with his equipment, then followed Fletcher to his car. Before they could enter, though, a van with a satellite dish on the roof entered the front yard.

"What the fuck?" Fletcher exclaimed. "Who the hell tipped them? Why are they here so quickly? Stricker!"

"Yes, boss?" another agent, a young woman about twenty feet away, replied and ran towards Fletcher.

"Tell those media monkeys to get the hell outta here. I declare the whole ground a crime scene. Lock the bloody gate after they're through again. Mac and I are going to investigate something down the road. Be back later."

"You got it, boss."

* * *

"Who found the car?" Fletcher asked after they had arrived at the burned-out patrol car.

"A truck driver called 911 two hours ago," the FBI agent at the scene replied, "the sheriff was here first but drove on to the house. Maybe he suspected something. We were informed just fifteen minutes ago."

Fletcher bent down to look inside the car and at the charred body behind the wheel.

"Are you sure this is our missing fifth victim from the house?"

"Yes. It's deputy Abraham Matthews, the brother of Joseph Matthews. He definitely was the fifth member of that secret club."

Fletcher scoffed. "Yeah, that's one way to describe a group of people who made abduction, rape, torture and mass murder their hobby."

"The accelerator was pushed down by his own foot and stuck in that position. So, despite being dead, he drove the car when it crashed. And we found this, Simon." He held out a gun in a plastic bag. "Three bullets are missing from the magazine."

Fletcher looked at the other agent and then at the gun.

"Same caliber as the shell cases we found," he observed.

"It's a safe guess it's the gun that was fired in the house. So how did he get here?"

"No idea but he definitely didn't walk or drive. The boot is full of his blood."

Fletcher turned around.

"MAC, WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME?"

Mac, who had been looking around the bushes about a hundred yards away, came running towards Fletcher.

"From the tire marks down the road it looks like the accident was staged," he said. "Somebody must have lifted the back of the car while somebody else pushed the accelerator down, then they let it go and… phew… down the road."

"But why?" Fletcher asked. "Why bring him here and not simply leave him at the house?"

"Maybe a diversion? There are footprints of two people and snapped twigs in the bushes next to where the tire marks start. There are also treadmarks of a motorcycle. My guess is that our killer lady had been stopped by deputy charcoal here and parked her motorbike behind the bushes before she followed him to his patrol car."

"Wait a minute. Footprints from two persons?"

"Yes. There are footprints of only one person where the bike was parked, so only one can have dismounted. But there are footprints of two persons where the bike was pushed out again. That means one person arrived on the bike, but two persons left."

"Who's the second one?"

"No idea, Simon. That's your job to find out, I'm only doing the crime scene analysis."

"Okay, so our mystery lady was stopped by our well-done deputy here, probably under a pretext. He arrested her and drove with her to the house, where she killed all five men. She made the video with Joe's confession. Then she came back here again with the patrol car to get her bike. She brought the dead body in the boot and somebody else, probably someone she met at the house. They staged the _'accident'_ together _,_ probably to distract the local sheriff and divert his attention away from the house in the woods to give us more time to arrive."

"Sounds plausible," Mac agreed.

"Something doesn't add up, though" Fletcher said. "It looks like all this evidence was left for us like a breadcrumb trail."

"Our mysterious avenging woman apparently wants to make sure we understand what's been going on."

"Yes… except… I don't believe it's a woman…"

"What do you mean, boss?"

"Well… think about it, Mac. Think about what's been going on lately and what's been on TV. It could be a woman that only _looked_ like a woman but was something… different."

"You mean like those two girls in that diner on the border between California and Arizona and the other one that ripped the car apart to save the family?"

"Yeah, why not? Do you have a better explanation?"

"Not offhand. But if you're right, it looks like our killer club picked the wrong victim this time."

"Yes, definitely the wrong victim," Fletcher agreed.

"But who was the second person that helped her staging the accident and rode away with her?"

"Someone who was at the house but not a member of the killer club." Fletcher suddenly had a brainwave. "What was the name again of the last girl that had gone missing?"

"Uh... a Louise Quinn from Santa Monica," the other FBI agent said after checking his notepad. "Do you think she is the second one…?"

"It's a possibility. Maybe our killer woman found and then took her with her."

"But why?" Mac asked.

"No idea," Fletcher replied. "Maybe to not leave a witness behind?"

"But then why not simply kill the girl?"

"Moral values perhaps? Whoever or rather whatever our killer woman is, she evidently has a strong sense for justice and punishing the guilty."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 10:55 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Miami, Oklahoma**

"You were gone for more than two hours!" Louise exclaimed as Cameron returned to the motel room with four large shopping bags. "You said _one_ hour."

Cameron was taken a little aback by the sudden reproachful tone in Louise's voice and frowned. Louise, however, seemed to immediately regret what she had said.

"I'm sorry, Cameron," She quickly said. "It's just that…"

"I understand, you don't need to explain. And I'm sorry for letting you wait longer than I had estimated but this is a small town and it wasn't easy to find everything we need."

Louise excitedly jumped off the bed she had been sitting on and ran towards Cameron.

"So, what did you buy? And how did you manage to get all of that on your motorbike?"

"Because I bought us another transport," she said. "There's a Ford dealer down the road."

"You bought us a car?" Louise gasped. "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that. Thankfully we have enough cash on our bank account. For obvious reasons, I couldn't use my credit card."

"Lemme see," Louise said and brushed the curtains on the window aside. "Is it that one? The white van?"

"Yes, a Ford Econoline Cargo Van. It's the main reason I was so late." She smirked. "Apparently, the dealer wasn't prepared to deal with a girl who knows her way with machines."

Louise chuckled.

"You're sooo cool, Cameron, did I tell you that?"

"You did now," Cameron deadpanned.

Louise grinned.

"I really like your dry humor. But what about the bike?"

"We put it in the back and secure it with straps. And I… uh… _borrowed_ license plates to replace the original ones. So, no problemo if we get stopped."

"But why buy a van at all?"

"Because this is not my own personal road trip anymore. We are two now. My original plan was to drive through to L.A., only stopping to refuel. That won't work anymore because you're with me now and you need food, sleep, a bathroom..."

"I don't want to be a hindrance for you."

"And you won't, now that we have the van. The parameters have changed, so the plan must be changed as well. Besides, it can't be excluded that the FBI finds out about me and the motorbike. Joe's gas station had security cameras and they might be able to identify the license plate."

"Yeah, I guess two young women on a green Kawasaki are kinda conspicuous," Louise agreed. "Although it would have been cool to do the whole trip on the bike."

"Yes, it would have. Why don't you unpack while I load the bike into the van?"

Happily, Louise started to unpack and unwrap the clothes Cameron had brought.

 **-0-**

"Never mind the number plate. Just look for the bike," Fletcher said into his phone. "Two young women on a Kawasaki are kinda conspicuous … Yes, a statewide search in Missouri and the neighboring states. Install road blocks wherever you can. One of the girls may be injured, we found her blood in the house. Her name is Louise Quinn. A blonde Caucasian, age 22, brown eyes, slim, about 106 lbs., 5'5". The other one is a brunette, roughly the same age and size. No, I don't have a more detailed description, I only have a security video from a gas station. I advise extreme caution, don't try to arrest them until reinforcements arrived. The brunette is probably armed and extremely dangerous when threatened. If you find them, just report it and track them. Also, check hospitals, doctors and pharmacies. They might be looking for medical aid."

Fletcher ended the call and bent forward towards the monitor. Agent Stricker sat in front of it.

"Play the video again," Fletcher said, and she complied.

They were in Joe's office at the gas station and watched the security video from the previous evening, which clearly showed how Cameron arrived on her Kawasaki, refueled, went inside to pay and then left again.

"How did she pay?" Fletcher asked. "Credit card or cash?"

"Cash. The card-reader wasn't used."

"Damn."

"Any news on the license plate?"

"Yes, the motorbike was purchased three days ago at a dealership in Washington, D.C, by a Dr. Anne Rogers. She had paid in cash as well."

"Address?"

"We checked it, but it was a fake address in a business district. However, an abandoned garage blew up there yesterday morning around 01:00 a.m. The local experts have no clue yet what caused the explosion, but they can exclude a gas leak or a bomb. There's a small residue of radioactivity."

Fletcher's cellphone rang.

"Yes? … how many so far? … Jesus Christ … Yes … yes, keep looking and keep the damn reporters away from there! What about the DNA test? … You're sure? … Okay, thanks."

He closed the call.

"Bad news?" Stricker asked.

"Yes and no. They found fifteen barrels with the remains of young women so far," he replied between compressed lips. "Most of them are already putrid but the bodies all show traces of the same kind of injuries: Deep cuts, broken bones, signs of rough beatings and even some amputations."

"As hard as it is to admit it, but our mystery woman probably has done us a favor with killing those bastards. What's the good news?"

"The DNA analysis revealed that the fresh blood from the swabs we found at the scene and the skin flakes from the broken chains on the floor indeed belong to Louise Quinn."

"So, supergirl broke the chains and then Louise went along with her savior, as you already suspected."

"I don't get it," Fletcher said. "Why did she let herself being abducted if she was able to kill them at any moment anyway? For amusement? Out of curiosity?"

"Maybe out of caution," Stricker suggested. "She obviously wants to remain anonymous and probably didn't want to confront the deputy on the open road."

"She's doing quite a lot to set us on her track. Not the best strategy for remaining anonymous. I believe she wants us to know at least a bit about her."

"Maybe she was just pissed and became negligent?" Stricker asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe she has an agenda we don't understand yet. Maybe the killers confronted her with Louise Quinn and what they'd done to her and then she decided to act."

"You believe our woman has taken Louise under her wings and is now on the run with her?"

"It's a possibility. And that's the part I really don't get. Everything she did, was extremely rational and calculated. Even laying out the bread crumbs for us – the video, the patrol car, the way she killed those men - was calculated and logical if rather brutal. And suddenly she becomes sentimental and takes a young girl with her who probably slows her down. Why?"

"Maybe she's human after all and your theory is wrong."

"I don't know. Maybe. Anyway, we should inform the parents. They have a right to know their daughter might still be alive after all."

 **-0-**

"Wow, look at these boots!" Louise exclaimed and held them up. "So cool. How'd you know I'm into boots?"

"You have the figure and the legs for it," Cameron replied shrugging.

"So, you like my legs?" Louise asked with a wink.

"They're nicely shaped," Cameron replied while undressing to take a shower. "And usually girls with such nicely shaped legs like boots."

"Your legs are nicely shaped as well," Louise replied in a luscious tone while looking at Cameron's body. "Not to mention your boobs. Would you like me to join you in the shower?"

"Do you need me to clean your body?" Cameron asked back.

"Oh, definitely," Louise replied with a smirk.

"Then we should take off the bandages first," Cameron said. "Please undress again."

"Ooh, I like it when you say that," Louise replied, stepped out of her skirt and took off her blouse.

* * *

"I haven't really thanked you yet," Louise said when they stood in the shower, hot water running down their bodies.

"You don't really need to," Cameron replied.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Louise said and started fondling Cameron's breasts.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked a little confused.

"What does it look like?" Louise replied, bent forward and started to suckle on Cameron's nipples.

"You… you shouldn't do that," Cameron said.

"Why not? You seem to like it. Oh, look, your nipples are getting hard."

"That's an… involuntary reaction."

"Is it?"

Louise let her hand glide between Cameron's legs.

"Ooh, you're swollen there as well," she said. "And wet."

"I… we… shouldn't," Cameron replied but did nothing to push Louise's hand away.

"You like it," Louise concluded and straightened up again to lay her arms around Cameron's neck.

She then leaned forward and kissed her. Cameron was surprised for a moment and unsure of how to react, then something inside of her make her give in and she kissed Louise back.

"See?" Louise asked as she finally broke the kiss, "That's what I call a proper 'thank you'."

Cameron didn't reply anything, still analyzing why she had allowed the girl to do that with her and why she had actively taken part in it. Suddenly, Louise frowned.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?"

"You have some kind of knob on your neck."

"Oh, that. It's a USB 8.0 access port."

"You have a socket for a USB cable?" Louise said amused.

"Yes... long story."

"Everything's a long story with you."

"I know. I also brought you some hair dye," Cameron said to change the topic. "Black should suit you. And a pair of fake spectacles."

"Cool," Louise replied. "So, we're going to disguise ourselves or what?"

"Only you, I'm already disguised enough by my transformation."

After cleaning each other, they dried themselves off and went back into the main room again.

"And here's something else I bought for you," Cameron said and held up a small plastic wrapper with a prepaid cellphone in it.

"You can now call your parents."

* * *

"Mom? … it's Louise … yes … yes I'm fine, I'm…" her voice broke for a moment as tears were running down her face. "Really, I'm okay … who? … The FBI? … No, no, it's fine, I'm safe … no, I'm not in danger, she's the most endearing person you can imagine … I'm coming home but it'll take a while … I need some time … Yes, I'll come home, I promise … don't worry, I'm safe, really safe … Yes, I know, I was there, I saw it … no, she isn't a threat to anyone … those bastards have deserved it … Please tell them to leave us in peace … No… no, I won't do that, I … I really like her … she's my friend … yes, I know what I'm doing … Listen, I must hang up now … Yes … Yes, I love you, too. Say dad I love him as well … Yes, we'll be careful … bye."

She ended the call and sniffed.

"You okay?" Cameron asked who sat next to her on the bed.

Louise nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Do you need a moment, should I leave you alone?"

She looked up at Cameron.

"No," she replied, shook her head and grabbed the cyborg's hand. "I have all that I need."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 09:02 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

As expected, the breakfast buffet was bigger than ever, and the pool terrace was filled with people. However, the message that it wasn't Allie's birthday after all, was received with great disappointment. But since everyone had bought presents, Allie agreed accepting them "for all her birthdays of the past". They stacked them in a corner of the big dining room and she was to open them after breakfast.

Everyone except Alison were present. John explained that she would join them for dinner again, without going into detail about why she was away. John had no idea why F.C. had called for Alison's help but was sure he'd get an explanation upon her return.

The last to arrive were Terissa and Danny Dyson, James Ellison, Anne – who had stayed at the Dyson residence overnight – and Kate Barnes. While Terissa, Danny, Anne and James received a warm welcome from everyone, Kate was being received rather coldly.

"So… you are the reporter who decided it was a good idea to follow my son and my stepdaughters on a trip from Washington to L.A.?" Sarah said rather coolly and stretched out her hand. "I'm Sarah, John's mother."

"Oh gosh, I'm pleased to meet you," Kate replied. "I'm Kate, Kate Barnes. And you're Sarah Connor, I can't believe it."

"My name is Sarah Baum," Sarah said sternly. "Better get that into your head right from the start."

"Right. Sorry. My mistake," Kate replied nervously. "Sarah Baum. Got it."

"Her bark is worse than her bite," a male voice said, and both turned to see Tom Novak approaching them.

"You haven't felt my bite yet," Sarah said with a smirk. "So, you don't know what you're talking about. Kate, this is Tom Novak, he works for the Los Angeles Times."

"Oh wow, yes, I heard of you," Kate said and shook hands with Tom. "The story on police corruption. You were quite fiercely attacked for it, but you were right in the end."

"Yeah, although it has cost me most of my contacts inside LAPD," he remarked with a sour smile.

"And you're working with John and the… uh… girls now or why are you here?"

"Let's say that I stumbled into it without really knowing what I was doing. But yeah, I guess I'm part of the team now, working on leaking the information to the world without the world panicking or falling into mass hysteria."

"Oh, so _you_ are the journalist who's going to organize that TV interview, right?"

"Ah… yes, that would be me. You know about that?"

"John told me. It's part of the deal we made: I get to be there and then write about it for the Washington Post. Of course, without revealing their identities."

"I'm surprised John is spreading that kind of confidential information so willingly among journalists these days," Derek remarked who had joined them.

"You underestimate John," Catherine said who joined the small group as well. "He knows what he's doing and if he says we can trust Kate, then I trust his judgement. Hi, I'm Catherine Weaver."

"Oh wow," Kate Barnes said again and shook hands with Catherine. "I didn't know you were involved as well."

"Someone has to provide the necessary resources," Isaak said and stepped into the circle. "Hi, I'm Isaak Sirko."

"Oh my God," Kate said, apparently impressed by the number of well-known people at this breakfast party. "And you all know about Cameron and Alison and… their true nature?"

"Everyone you see here are close friends or family members," Sarah answered. "They all know. And just for the record: My son may trust you but if it ever turns out that he was mistaken in doing so, we have methods to deal with you. Now excuse me, I need to talk to Anne for a moment. Try the canapés, they're delicious. Have some champagne as well."

She left a shocked-looking Kate and walked away.

"Remember, only bark, not bite," Tom said.

"In John's case, Tom," Derek argued, "you'll find that she can bite very strongly. But it doesn't need her to get back at someone who betrayed us. Alison and Cameron would beat her to it, no doubt about that. And so would Catherine, by the way."

Kate gulped.

"But don't worry. Keep your mouth shut, stay true to your word and you'll be okay. She was right about the canapés, by the way. Enjoy yourself. Meet everyone, get acquainted. Have fun."

Kate simply nodded, suddenly feeling not so comfortable anymore.

* * *

"Anne, can I have a word with you?" Sarah said, approaching her while she was talking to the other girls. "Alone?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," Anne replied. "What's up?"

"Let's get inside," Sarah suggested.

They walked into the center house and through the rose garden into the main house. In the library they were finally alone.

"Please, sit," Sarah said and motioned at one of the leather chairs.

Anne sat down, and Sarah took place opposite of her.

"What's this about?" Anne asked suspiciously.

"I've been thinking," Sarah replied, "and I believe I need to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Anne asked with a frown. "For what?"

"For treating you inappropriately. I should have shown you more respect after your transformation. I treated you like a little girl while I perfectly know that you're not a little girl. And I sort of inherited your seat on the _Cell's_ board and, well… that must have felt like adding insult to injury."

"Oh…" Anne replied without contradicting Sarah.

"You're a grown-up woman, Anne, a wise woman. Your physical appearance obviously deceived me and the others a bit. It's so easy to see only the teenage girl in you and not the experienced scientist and computer expert with two doctoral degrees. We really should value your expertise more than we did so far and learn to appreciate your advice."

Anne seemed to be surprised but also pleased by Sarah's words.

"And about that whole high school thing," Sarah continued, "I guess that's been a bad idea. You really don't need to go through that again, especially since you already integrated well into our team and apparently hooked up with Danny Dyson, so… I guess we can skip that."

"I think so as well," Anne commented stoically.

"Anyway," Sarah said, "I already talked to John and the girls and want you to know that we respect you for what you are. We'll always appreciate your input – as the wise woman you are under that deceiving teenage outward. And if you got the feeling you've not been taken seriously so far, I want to apologize on behalf of the others as well."

Anne thought for a moment, then her stoic expression changed into a smile.

"Thank you, Sarah," she said. "It means a lot to me that you said that. And let me assure you that I consider you and Catherine worthy successors on the _Cell's_ board. I still have to find my way in this new life I've been given but as long as I know I can rely on you all, I'm sure I'll manage."

"You have our support," Sarah said. "You're now a member of the family. And if anything should ever bother you, please do not hesitate to tell me or John or Cameron or Alison or anyone else, okay?"

"I will," Anne said and stood up. "It must have been difficult for you to say this. I know you're not the person who easily admits mistakes."

"You're right about that," Sarah replied smiling and stood up as well. "But I'm glad I did now."

Anne chuckled, then hugged Sarah. With a little reluctance, Sarah hugged her back. Then they walked back to the pool terrace to join the others again.

* * *

"Wait a minute, so _you_ are the girl Cameron was shaped after?" Kate asked, looking from Cameron to Allie and back.

Allie nodded.

"Yes, although the story is quite a bit more complicated. In Cameron's original timeline, I had been killed before she met John."

"Killed?"

"Yeah. I come from a different future where John and Cameron adopted me after Judgement Day."

"Wow," Kate said impressed and looked at Savannah. "And _you_ are actually Catherine Weaver's daughter?"

"Yes," Savannah replied. "From the same future as Allie's."

"How many different futures are there anyway?" Kate asked.

"Theoretically, an infinite number," Cameron said. "But for now, we hopefully won't get any more of them."

"We have gathered here from four different timelines," Allie explained. "Cameron and Derek are from the same timeline, Alison is from a timeline of her own, so is Jesse. And Sydney, Savannah and I are from yet another one."

"Calling that amazing doesn't even begin to describe it," Kate said astonished. "How can you keep this mess untangled?"

"We've gotten used to it," Savannah replied. "And we adjusted accordingly."

"This is so awesome," Kate said and nipped at her glass of champagne. "I guess I'm going to get some more food, it's delicious."

"Sure," Allie replied. "It's my non-birthday breakfast, enjoy yourself."

The four of them laughed and then Kate left them to go to the buffet.

* * *

"So, Tom," John said after he had pulled him aside. "Mom said you finally arranged for the TV interview?"

"Yes," Tom confirmed. "We're in the final planning stage and if nothing interferes anymore, we're going to do it Friday night."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Six of the most renowned TV journalists in the country, both from liberal and conservative stations, a camera team and a sound recordist. The crew won't be informed beforehand, they'll learn about the reason for their presence when they're there. I understand that you, Sarah, Derek, Jesse and Catherine will be there as well?"

"Yes, heavily armed and unbeknownst to the journalists and the TV team, we'll be in an underground bunker room nearby, watching everything on monitors. And Kate Barnes will join you as an observer. I promised her this story for her cooperation and discretion."

"Yes, I know, I already talked to her. So, we also have two newspaper journalists who put it all down in writing. Not the worst idea, if I may say so."

"What happens afterwards?" John asked.

"They'll each receive an uncut copy of the interview; the original remains with us. Of course, we can't exclude that some manipulations might be done in the cutting room, but the choice of journalists should prevent that. Their integrity is known on a nation-wide level."

"Good. The last thing we need, is video material that has been manipulated to make Alison and Cameron look bad. Or dangerous."

"You should trust in them, John. They have the unique ability to win people over. I am the living example."

"They'll be wearing their sunglasses and baseball caps. That's making it a bit difficult."

"Relax, John, everything's going to be alright. The public opinion is already on their side, the interview will shift that even more towards them. Of course, there'll always be the obstinate ones who'll see them as a threat, but you can't prevent that. Being in the open that way on one occasion is much better than getting into the headlines every couple of weeks for yet another outrageous incident nobody will comment on."

John nodded.

"You're right. So, when will it be aired?"

"The whole procedure was coordinated with the managing editors of the TV stations. The interview will be aired unannounced and simultaneously on five broadcasters on Sunday night at prime time to prevent government interference."

"What about security at the location of the interview?"

"Derek and Jesse have been organizing that, you'd have to ask them for details. Relax, John, it'll be fine."

"Says you," John replied. "But if there's one thing I learned, it's that nothing ever goes as planned."

* * *

Sarah and Anne returned to the terrace. Alex Akagi took the opportunity to catch Sarah. He grabbed her arm but immediately let it go again after she gave him a threatening look.

"Sarah, when can we leave?" he asked. "Or are we your prisoners now?"

"Good morning, Alex," Sarah said with a fake smile. "Your face looks better today. I guess my fiancé's work is appreciated?"

Alex Akagi sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know I behaved like a jerk and I'm very thankful that you freed us. But I have a company to run and I need to check on it."

"Your son seems to be having fun," Sarah said and looked towards Xander who was talking to John and Cameron, seemingly very happy.

"My son… is living in his own world. He sees the technological marvel those cyborgs are and behaves like a child in a candy store. I, however, also see the risks of A.I."

"Seems we have something in common then. Maybe you are a clever man after all."

"Sarah, I know that taking money from those people was a mistake. But you know how desperate we were for money back then."

"I already talked to Catherine and she agreed to make you an offer you can't refuse. And don't worry, it won't involve a horse's head."

"Catherine? You mean Miss Weaver?"

"Yes. She'll approach you with a business proposal. I'd say you better accept it because you won't have any financial problems anymore and will be under our security umbrella, if you know what I mean."

"And you're doing this in exchange for…?"

"Your discretion."

"You don't want me or Xander to tell anyone about what we learned?"

"As I said: You are a clever man."

"And if I ever change my mind?"

"I'm not a fan of threats, Alex, but let me assure you that you would regret it."

Alex Akagi rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I still remember the last time."

"Last time will not be worth mentioning if you should ever try to pull us over the barrel again. Keep your mouth shut, see to it that Xander does as well, then you two won't need to worry anymore. If you fail in keeping your side of the bargain, you won't get another chance again. Your choice."

"I just want my son to be happy."

"So do I."

"And what happens now?"

"Catherine will talk to you. Then you can leave and go home. Ah, here she comes. I'll let you two alone now."

Xander looked after Sarah with mixed emotions as Catherine stopped next to him.

"Shall we go inside?" she said, "my lawyer is already waiting in the foyer."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 12:05 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Miami, Oklahoma**

There was a knock at the door and Louise jumped.

"Wait in the bathroom," Cameron said.

She waited until Louise had hidden, then pulled out her Glock and looked through the peephole in the door. Relieved, she holstered her gun and opened. Alison walked in, holding a briefcase. She put it down and the two hugged.

"So, what's the big emergency, sis?" Alison asked.

Cameron closed the door again.

"Louise, you can come out now. It's safe."

The girl peeked around the corner and then slowly stepped back into the room. Alison frowned when she saw Louise.

"Who is she and who has done that to her?" she asked.

"Don't worry, the men who did this to her, are dead," Cameron answered. "I asked you to come here so you can fix her."

"You… you are Cameron's sister?" Louise asked shyly.

"I'm Alison, yes. And who are you?"

"L… Louise…"

Cameron gave Alison a short summary of what had happened. When she had finished, Alison nodded and looked at Louise with curiosity.

"Has Cameron told you what I'm going to do?" she asked.

"Not in detail," Louise replied. "Only that you can heal my wounds. You're one, too, right? I mean you're a… a cyborg?"

"Yes, I am," Alison replied. "First, I need to scan your DNA, I need to touch you for a moment. Is that okay?"

Louise nodded, then Alison walked towards her and lay her hand on her bare neck.

"You're… you're really beautiful," Louise said, and Alison smiled.

"Thank you. You are a pretty one, too."

"No," Louise said, shaking her head. "Maybe I used to be but not anymore."

"You'll be pretty again," Cameron said. "Once Alison is finished with you, you'll look even better than before you were captured."

"The broken nose could be a problem," Alison said. "The bone's already grown back together but in a crooked angle."

"Wha… what does that mean?" Louise said.

"It means that it has to be broken again before I can heal it."

"What? No! No no no no no no, I…"

Alison bent forward and kissed the girl's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked. "Why… wh…"

Losing consciousness, Louise collapsed and was caught by Cameron who gently put her onto the bed.

"The narcosis will last for about half an hour," Alison said. "Enough time to fix her."

"I was going to ask you to put her out. If I deliver her to her parents again, it's best she knows as little about us as possible. There's no need for her to learn about the nanobots."

"You're right," Alison said as she began to work on Louise's nose. "So why are you taking her with you? She's slowing you down. You could have just delivered her to the police."

"I don't really know. She clung on to me and begged that she could stay with me. Apparently, she trusts me because I saved her. It will be hard for her to trust humans again, especially men. And our fate is somewhat similar. We were both captured, tortured and abused over a long time. I figured we could help each other in overcoming our traumas."

"Is there anything you left at the scene that could lead back to us in Los Angeles?"

"No, I paid everything in cash and the motorbike is registered to Future Anne. In the papers, she gave the address where she stored the TDE. I only left enough traces for them to be able to tell I wasn't human. It's part of the strategy we agreed on with John."

"What strategy?" Alison asked confused.

"Oh, right," Cameron said. "In my timeline, we had a meeting with everyone after Allie's breakfast party today and decided that prior to the TV interview, we should leave some traces that will show the authorities what we are but that we're not the enemy or a threat. Basically, the stuff we did with Sonya, only a bit subtler."

"But I hope you realize that the FBI will be able to track you down."

"Of course," Cameron agreed. "That's why I wanted you to come. We'll be moving as soon as Louise is healed. I bought a van and I put fake license plates on the bike."

Alison nodded. She had finished working on the nose and now opened Louise's mouth to let a glob of nanobot gel fall into her mouth. She then pressed the mouth shut and made sure the gel was swallowed.

"So, what's in the briefcase, sis?" Cameron asked.

"Some more cash for you, in case you need it. I also brought your new own cellphone. I'll take Cameron's back home with me. And this morning John and I visited John Henry. After that, I visited the passport office, got your new ID and passport and took a taxi to the airport."

"So fast?" Cameron asked. "I thought it needed a couple of days."

"John Henry used your existing data as a template and inserted a different picture and a different name."

"Picture? But…"

"Photoshopped from memory," Alison said and pointed at her head with a smile.

"Has John... seen it?"

"Yes, he has."

"And... did he like it?"

"His exact words were _'Wow, she's a knockout.'_ So yes, I think he liked it."

They both smiled, then Alison opened the briefcase and pulled out the new driving license and the new passport, handing them over to Cameron.

"Of course, we'll also create a whole new CV for you and a birth certificate and John has asked Tim to apply for credit cards but that may take a bit longer."

"Emily Gage?" Cameron asked upon reading her new passport. "Who came up with that name?"

"John did," Alison replied. "It should be something not related to the family. Your birthday is the 11th of December and you were born in North Hollywood."

"I like it," she replied. "I shall adapt it from now on."

She stood up and went to her jacket. She retrieved Cameron's driving license, the cellphone and the credit card and put them into the briefcase.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two looked at each other and then at Louise.

"Quick, hide her in the bathroom," Emily said, and Alison carried the young girl into there.

Then Emily opened the door. A deputy from the local sheriff's office was waiting outside.

"Yes, officer?" Emily asked.

"Uh… Miss Baum?" he asked, looking at a photo he brought, which looked like a fax printout from Joe's security camera.

"That's me," Alison said and stepped forward. "This is my cousin, Emily Gage."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," the deputy said. "Um… we're following some leads in a murder case and I have a few questions."

"In a murder case?" Emily replied excitedly. "Of course, how can we help you?"

"The lady at the front desk reported that you arrived last night on a green Kawasaki, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," Emily replied. "We had planned a trip from New York to California on the motorbike but unfortunately we had a breakdown last night. We couldn't find a mechanic here in town, so we decided to load it into a van and drive it back home. So much for the road trip."

They chuckled, and the deputy joined in.

"Yeah, bad luck," he said. "Would you mind showing me the bike?"

"Of course, no problemo," Emily said and opened the back doors of the van. The deputy pulled out a piece of paper and apparently compared the license plate with the piece of paper. Neither the number plates nor the description of the blonde girl matched with what he had seen. _"Stupid FBI just keeps us from doing our work."_ He pocketed both items again and turned back to Emily and Alison.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," he said. "You've been a great help. Have a nice day."

"You too, officer," the two replied, slightly out of sync.

They went inside again and closed the door.

"They are faster than I expected," Emily remarked.

Alison brought Louise back into the room, carefully placing her on the bed. She was already completely healed; all wounds and scars were gone. Alison did a quick check that confirmed the nanobots had finished their work, then zapped Louise. She jerked slightly.

"I guess my work here is done," Alison said and stood up. "Catherine's Learjet is waiting for me in Joplin. I need to be back in Los Angeles for dinner. I assume you two will be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be okay, sis," Emily replied and the two hugged again. "Enjoy your dinner, John has reserved Frank's Grill for tonight."

"How do you… of course," Alison smiled. "You were abducted tomorrow, right? You've already been at that dinner."

Emily nodded.

"It was lovely," she said. "You'll have a wonderful time."

Alison smiled, then looked her straight in the eyes with a serious face.

"You do realize that Louise is in love with you? Her biological data is conclusive."

Emily sighed.

"Yes, I know," she replied. "Her behavior and her bodily functions leave no other explanation."

Alison tilted her head.

"And you? What about you?"

"I have to admit I'm attracted to her. But I have no idea if that's a reaction of us sharing a similar fate or if it's something that has developed naturally."

"What about John?"

"My feelings for John are completely unaffected by this. If anything, Louise is an addition."

Alison hugged her again.

"Be careful with her, okay? Don't hurt her. She's been through enough already."

"I'll try everything to avoid that," Emily replied. "She knows that our time together is limited."

Alison nodded.

"Take care, sis."

"You too."

 **-0-**

"We found 21 bodies now, boss," Mac said to Simon Fletcher who had just returned from the gas station.

"So still one missing," he replied. "Keep searching."

"Already at it. By the way, the TV folk is getting restless. Maybe we should talk to them."

"Yeah, maybe we should throw them a bone. It's not likely they're going away anytime soon, is it?"

"Not very."

Fletcher nodded and turned to go to the waiting media people at the metal gate but in that moment a silver Ford Taurus drove into the front yard of the house.

"Who the fuck is that?" Fletcher said annoyed. "How did they get through? Didn't we seal off the whole area?"

The car stopped, and three people left the car, two women and one man. The woman who'd stepped out from the passenger side, walked straight towards Simon Fletcher, followed by the other two.

"My name's Sonya Hawkins," she said and presented her badge. "I understand that you are in charge here?"

"Yes, I am. What does the Secret Service have to do with this? Shouldn't you protect the President?"

"Oh, don't worry," Sonya said. "We won't take away your case. We're only interested in some of the odder parts in it."

"Who is _'we'_?"

"These are Zoe Kruger from the CIA and Mike Anderson from DHS. We represent the newly established task force _'Delilah'._ You probably read the memo that was sent to all offices of the FBI."

"So, you're the guys who investigate these super humans or whatever they are?" Fletcher asked.

"Yes, if you like to put it that way."

"And you believe that one of those _'super humans'_ was involved here?" Fletcher asked.

"They're not super humans, special agent Fletcher," Sonya Hawkins corrected. "And I have to ask you and all your men to consider this a top-secret operation as of now."

"Will be hard to sweep this under the rug," Fletcher argued. "We found 21 dead girls so far and we have five dead serial killers at our hands."

"I wasn't referring to the serial killer part," Sonya said. "We'll provide enough information of that to the media. But the part of the woman on the motorbike, which you reported, and which brought us here, must remain confidential. The President doesn't want any more media attention on that part unless it's unavoidable. Do you understand, Simon? I can call you Simon, right?"

"Alright… _Sonya._ But the death of the five locals is intertwined with the 21 dead women and the one victim that probably got away on a motorbike with your _'Supergirl'_."

"She's as much a supergirl as I am," Zoe Krueger said. "She's very good in martial arts, though. It was wise to instruct your people not to confront her when they find her."

"Keep your secrets if you have to," Mac replied clearly agitated, "but don't think we're stupid. No matter how good a girl is at martial arts, she cannot simply throw a man that weighs 200 pounds through a room and impale him on some antlers on the wall fifteen feet away. She cannot crush another man's rib cage and squash his heart. And she most certainly cannot lift the back of a patrol car or bend and twist the barrels of a shotgun with her bare hands. Not to mention that three bullets couldn't stop her."

"Maybe she wore a bulletproof vest?" Sonya argued.

"No," Mac replied irritated. "I've been working in forensics for twenty-one years. We found small blood spatters where the _'woman'_ must have stood. Those blood spatters aren't any kind of blood I know. It looks as if it was engineered in a lab. A kind of artificial blood."

"Artificial blood, you say?" Zoe Kruger asked. "But that's impossible."

"Why don't you cut the bullshit and tell us what's going on here?" Simon Fletcher said in an irritated tone. "And don't pretend you're surprised by any of this. I can see that you know a lot more about the backgrounds."

Sonya looked down and sighed, realizing that Fletcher and the guy called Mac already knew too much to cover it up.

"The truth?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," Fletcher replied.

"Alright, but you're forbidden from passing on what I'm going to tell you now. If you don't comply, you can be charged with treason."

"Bring it on," Fletcher replied sarcastically.

"We know of two of them for sure," Sonya said. "Female ones, that is. We don't know which one did this here but if it's one of the two, her name is either Cameron or Alison. And we know they're not human."

Fletcher and Mac looked astonishingly unsurprised.

"You don't say," Fletcher said, having already figured that out for himself. "So, what are they then?"

"Living machines," Zoe Kruger answered. "Cyborgs. They look human on the outside but underneath they're metal, driven by a nuclear power cell. They have body warmth, their skin and flesh feel like human skin and flesh, they can mimic human behavior and emotions to absolute perfection. They sweat, they get goose bumps, they can laugh, cry and they bleed when you hurt them… but only for a moment, then their biological shell heals again, about ten times faster as human flesh, leaving no scars whatsoever."

There was a moment of silence where Fletcher and Mac apparently were waiting for the part when Sonya started to laugh and say, _"Ha ha, fooled you!"_ but it never came.

"Good God, you're serious," Mac said.

"Dead serious," Sonya replied. "I have met them, and you wouldn't believe they're anything else but human. I had trouble believing it, too."

"Where do they come from?" Mac asked. "Who made them?"

"An artificial intelligence called Skynet," Zoe replied. "Humans couldn't come up with the technology."

"Yeah, she mentioned Skynet in the video while the cellphone was put down but still recording," Fletcher said. "We didn't know what to make of it. How come we've never heard of that? I mean I know that the military is working on such stuff, but this is far beyond anything…"

"They came from the future," Sonya said, cutting Fletcher off. "The year 2029, if I remember correctly."

"Time travel?" Mac laughed. "Now you're pulling our legs."

"No," Zoe Kruger replied. "Artificial intelligence is far superior to human intelligence when it comes to solving scientific or technical problems. There are things humans cannot wrap their mind around, as they say. One day, not very far from now, A.I. will find solutions to problems the human brain could never resolve. They'll find answers to questions humanity doesn't know they exist. And those answers can't be fathomed by the human brain anymore. Time travel is one of those things."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Fletcher asked. "Do you have proof for that?"

"Yes," Sonya said. "Otherwise we wouldn't risk ridiculing ourselves in front of you. But we can't tell you about our sources, sorry."

Fletcher nodded.

"So, what are they doing here?" Mac asked. "Why did they travel back in time?"

"We don't know exactly yet," Sonya replied. "What we know, though, is that Cameron and Alison seem to be on humanity's side, while others of their kind aren't."

"Others of their kind? How many are there?"

"Nobody knows," Zoe Krueger replied. "Maybe a handful, maybe dozens, maybe hundreds. We're still at the beginning of our work with the task force. The rest of us is currently busy going through boxes of files from the past 30 years to get an overview. However, it seems like we're looking at a clandestine war here that's happening between two factions of cyborgs and their respective human helpers. Apparently, an artificial intelligence called Skynet will have declared war on mankind and triggered a nuclear apocalypse in the future. Some travelled back in time to prevent that, some are here to make sure it still happens - and then there are those who aren't on either side but want to get the technology into their hands."

"Well, the woman from last night here seems to have a strong sense for justice," Fletcher said. "She was lured here by the now dead deputy, apparently to become another one of their victims. Only she killed all five of the mass murderers instead and freed the only girl still alive, a Louise Quinn, taking her with her."

"From experiences in the past, we can say they have no inhibitions with killing humans," Zoe Kruger said. "But they have their own moral codex, if you want. After all, they're not man-made, they're machine-made. Usually their actions are very logical and prudential. They won't kill anyone who isn't a threat to them."

"The five men apparently weren't a threat to her," Fletcher said, "So she must have had other motives. Maybe she cared for the girl, Louise. Maybe they threatened to kill her before she decided to act?"

"Are you implying that she has feelings?" Mike Anderson asked. "Real feelings, not only pretending to have them?"

"Well, she killed three of them quickly and effectively. Broken necks. The other two, however, the two she had contact with... they were not so lucky. Abe Matthews was impaled on a stag's antlers and his brother Joe got his heart squashed inside his rib cage." He could see that Sonya and Mike turned a bit pale while Zoe seemed to remain unimpressed. "How do you explain such an act of brutality? It's got to be emotionally induced. Or do you have a better explanation? And why has she made a video and sent it to the FBI if she's so calculating and logical? That sounds awfully pretentious to me."

"Not if you keep in mind that the local authorities might have covered it up," Zoe Kruger argued. "As I said, they have their own moral codex and if she punished two of them more brutally than the others, it means she considered them the worst of the lot."

"Are we still talking about machines here?" Mac asked. "Because it sounds like you're humanizing them."

"That's an interesting question," Sonya said. "Are they alive? Or are they just pretending? And does it matter at all?"

Mac was about to reply something but in that moment agent Stricker walked towards them with a small tape recorder in her hand.

"Boss," she said, "Louise Quinn has made a phone call to her parents."

"What?" Fletcher asked, "When? And from where?"

"A little over an our ago. The guys from the L.A. office have just sent us the recording. The call came from a pre-paid cellphone, so it's not traceable."

"Alright, play it."

Stricker pressed the play button and everyone leaned in to hear the conversation.

" _Mom?"_

" _Who is there?"_

" _It's Louise."_

 _There was a gasp at the other end._

" _Lou... Louise? Is it really you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh my God, are you okay?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine, I'm…"_

They could tell Louise's voice had failed her for a moment.

" _Louise?"_

" _Really, I'm okay."_

" _They told me you're on the run."_

" _Who?"_

" _The FBI, they were here an hour ago."_

" _The FBI?"_

" _Are you in trouble, Louise? Are you hurt?"_

" _No, no, it's fine, I'm safe."_

" _Are you in danger? The FBI said another girl is with you and that she is dangerous."_

" _No, I'm not in danger and she's the most endearing person you can imagine."_

" _Please come home, Louise, we're all missing you so much."_

" _I'm coming home but it'll take a while."_

" _Please hurry. I'll make your favorite food."_

" _I need some time."_

" _But you'll come home, right?"_

" _Yes, I'll come home, I promise."_

" _It's a miracle. We're so worried about you."_

" _Don't worry, I'm safe, really safe."_

" _The FBI said the girl you're with has killed five men."_

" _Yes, I know, I was there, I saw it."_

" _Is she dangerous?"_

" _No, she isn't a threat to anyone."_

" _But those men…"_

" _Those bastards have deserved it."_

" _The police and the FBI are asking us questions, what shall we tell them?"_

" _Please tell them to leave us in peace."_

" _They think you might need help."_

" _No."_

" _Maybe you should go to the next police station and hand yourself in."_

" _No, I won't do that, I…"_

" _But maybe she's not who you should be with now."_

" _I really like her."_

" _You like her?"_

" _She's my friend."_

" _Are you sure you know what you're doing? We're so worried."_

" _Yes, I know what I'm doing."_

" _Louise, we…"_

" _Listen, I have to hang up now."_

" _Alright, take care please, will you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _We love you so much, Louise. Dad also says he loves you."_

" _Yes, I love you, too. Say dad I love him as well."_

" _Take care of yourself, okay? And come back soon."_

" _Yes, we'll be careful."_

" _See you soon, Louise."_

" _Bye."_

Stricker pressed the stop button.

"Strange," Sonya commented. "The mother seemed awfully composed."

"She's been prepared by the L.A. FBI office," Stricker explained. "They've probably been there with her and prompted her."

Sonya nodded.

"Anything on our search?" Fletcher asked.

"Several reports, all of them inconclusive. The only one that came close was a sheriff's report from Miami, Oklahoma. They say two girls on a green Kawasaki checked into a motel there last night, but the license plate didn't match, and it was two brunettes and no blonde. Also, there wasn't a match of the pictures we sent of Louise and the woman at the gas station."

"Two brunettes, you say?" Sonya asked, suddenly sounding interested. "And you say you have a picture of the girl on the motorbike?"

"Security videos from Joe's gas station, yes," Fletcher replied.

"Can we see?" Zoe Kruger asked.

* * *

They sat in one of the vans with electronic equipment and looked at the footage from the gas station. The cameras outside had only caught Cameron from the back but the one behind the cashier had recorded her face.

"Is that… Cameron?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sonya said and squinted. "There is a resemblance but…"

"It's not her," Zoe said confidently.

"A third one then?" Sonya asked.

"Probably," Zoe replied and looked at Stricker. "Do you have more?"

"Sorry," Stricker replied. "That's all we've got."

Sonya thought for a moment.

"We need to check on that," she finally replied. "Let's see if we can find a helicopter that can bring us to Miami." She looked at Fletcher and Mac. "Remember what I told you."

Then she walked towards their car, followed by Zoe Kruger and Mike Anderson.

"What an extraordinary day," Mac commented as they watched them driving away. "The stuff they have told us… my mind somehow refuses to believe it."

"Yes, mine too" Fletcher agreed. "But there must be more and I'm not sure I really want to know about all the stuff they _haven't_ told us about."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 12:42 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Miami, Oklahoma**

Louise slowly opened her eyes and considered her environment. She noticed the TV was running.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"Um…" the girl replied and smacked her lips. "I have this really strange metallic taste in my mouth but otherwise… surprisingly good."

"You should get up and look in the mirror."

Louise sat up and looked around.

"Where's Alison?"

"She left again. She has to be back in L.A. in a couple of hours."

"You mean she just flew in just because of me and is now flying back again?"

"Yup," Emily replied. "All part of the service."

"What's that on TV?" Something about us?"

"Yes and no. The FBI apparently has released information on the five serial killers and the twenty-two victims but no word about us two. Obviously, they're holding back on that part."

Louise was still a little drowsy from the narcosis but managed to walk into the bathroom rather steadily. Emily waited outside.

"OH MY GOD!" Louise suddenly shrieked. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Emily smiled.

"Satisfied with the treatment?" she asked and leaned into the doorframe.

Louise was just pulling her clothes off, then examined her naked body.

"It's gone," she said unbelieving. "It's all gone! All the wounds and scars and… my face, oh my God, look at my face! And my teeth! They've grown back! I don't even have fillings anymore!"

"I take that as a yes," Emily said with a smile.

Suddenly, Louise started to sob uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked with a frown. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," Louise said and sniffed. "I cry because I'm so happy!"

"Oh," Emily simply replied. "I didn't know humans also cry when they're happy."

"It only happens when the emotions overwhelm us," Louise said sniffing. "I… I never thought I would see myself like this again. Even my old scars are gone, the cut when I fell into broken glass as a child. It's all gone. How? How is that possible, Cameron?"

"Alison can regenerate your body according to its genetic code, more you don't need to know. And it's Emily now, not Cameron. Alison also brought my new ID."

"Emily?"

"Yes, Emily Gage. I never got your surname, by the way."

"Quinn. I'm Louise Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Louise Quinn."

The two smiled at each other.

"Why?" Louise suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all this? Why are you so good to me?"

"You and I have many things in common," Emily said. "We were both abducted, tortured and abused and we are both scarred inside. When I saw you there in that house, I immediately felt a connection to you. I immediately knew I had to help you and that by helping you, I would help myself."

"You didn't tell me that something like that happened to you, too."

"Not exactly what happened to you but something similar. Maybe worse because what happened to you, only concerned you. What I was forced to do, concerned people I love and can't be made undone anymore."

Louise, now a petite pretty girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, dark brown eyes, a nice hourglass figure, long legs, perky B-cup breasts and a cute face with a very sensual aura, slowly walked towards Emily, put her arms around the cyborg's neck and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

Emily didn't resist.

"You have to tell me everything," Louise said. "Afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"Uh-huh," Louise said and opened the button on Emily's jeans.

"I'm… not sure we should do this," Emily said.

"But I'm sure," Louise replied, pulled the hem of the tee shirt out of Emily's pants and pushed it up, exposing her breasts.

Again, Emily didn't resist. Instead, she raised her arms.

"See? You want this, too," Louise said and kissed her again, then took Emily's hand and guided it between her legs. "Can you feel how swollen and wet my pussy is?"

"Yes, I can," Emily replied while Louise pushed down her jeans.

Louise walked back into the main room, laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

"All my lovers always complimented me about my puffy pussy. Do you also think I have a puffy pussy, Emily?"

"Yes, very puffy," Emily confirmed and knelt in front of the bed, shedding the rest of her clothes."

Emily dove down into Louise's crotch, eagerly lapping up her leaking juices.

"Oh gawd," Louise said and threw her head back. "I haven't felt this good since… I have no idea. Don't stop please."

"It's a side-effect of the treatment," Emily said between licks. "It makes people horny."

"I want to taste you too, Emily. Come, move on top of me."

* * *

Almost an hour later, they lay entwined in the afterglow of their orgasms and simply looked at each other.

"You taste so wonderful," Louise said. "Would it be crazy to say that I think I'm in love with you?"

"No," Emily replied. "Not crazy. But it's not advisable."

"I know," Louise said. "You have your family, your boyfriend."

"Yes," Emily said. "John. I love him, I would die for him, our connection is unbreakable, I will never be able to stop loving him…"

"But…?"

"But I also feel very attracted to you, Louise. Isn't that a contradiction? Truth to be told, I feel a little confused."

"Are you asking me if it's possible to love more than one person?"

"Is it?"

"Of course, it is."

"It's going to be complicated," Emily said. "Maybe it's because of what happened to me, maybe it's the 43 years I wasn't together with John. We still didn't really reunite. That will happen when I'm back in L.A. I have no idea what happens when we finally are back together again - the four of us."

"Four?" Louise frowned.

"It's complicated," Emily replied.

"Well, what is a lover good for if not for listening?" Louise said.

"Alright," Emily said. "It all started when I was created on August 24th, 2026…"

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 03:15 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Miami, Oklahoma**

"Can you describe them a bit more in detail?" Sonya Hawkins asked.

"Well, both were extremely pretty," the deputy replied. "Especially the tall one. A real knock-out, if you know what I mean. Well stacked if you get me. And the other one wasn't far behind in that respect."

"You said they were both brunettes," Sonya pressed, getting visibly annoyed. "Can you remember the eye colors?"

"Uh, the one had brown eyes and the other one greyish… with a hint of green."

"Oh wow, so you also had eyes for something else besides their breasts," Zoe Kruger said sarcastically. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, listen, lady," the deputy said. "We're a bit understaffed here now. And then a search for two young girls on a motorbike comes in. I did all I could do, I compared the two with the information I had been given. And there wasn't a match."

"What about their names?" Mike Anderson asked. "Did you get those?"

"Emily something and Karen something, I think."

"Okay, which motel were they staying in?" Sonya asked.

 **-0-**

"Wow, that's quite a history," Louise said as Emily had ended. "But you're part of a loving family, you are with people who care for you. You'll be alright, you should be happy."

"I know," Emily said. "But it's not easy to get rid of the memories the demon that possessed me has left behind."

"Can't you just, well… delete them? I thought your brain was a computer."

"It's not that easy. My brain is a quantum chip and it works much more like a human brain than a traditional binary computer. I cannot simply choose to delete certain memories. The biggest problem is that I'm not consciously mapping the regions where I store memories. That's why I have no choice but learn to live with it."

"Well, if it's of any comfort, I can empathize with you. I also wish I could get rid of what happened in the past six months."

"Well, you know," Emily said with a smile, "talking about it helps. And what is a lover good for if not for listening?"

Louise chuckled.

"Give me some more time, okay? Let me enjoy being under the living again for a while and then I'll tell you."

"Sure, take your time."

Louise sighed and reached for the box of hair dye, looking at it.

"I think I'm going to do that now. Care to join me in the bathroom?"

"Go ahead, I need to check my cellphone. I'll join you in a moment"

"Okeydokey."

Louise disappeared into the bathroom and turned the water on. Emily rolled over onto her stomach and checked her phone. No new messages.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Emily shouted. "Putting on clothes!"

She quickly slipped into her tee shirt and her jeans, then moved towards the door and looked through the peephole. Two women and a man were waiting outside. If she'd had a heart, it would have sunk now. She recognized Sonya Hawkins as one of the women standing in front of the door. Emily had to remind herself that she didn't look like Cameron anymore, so she opened the door a bit.

"Yes?" she asked shyly through the crack.

"Miss… Baum?" Sonya asked and held up her badge.

"Uh no… my cousin is Miss Baum. Karen Baum. I'm Emily, Emily Gage."

"Miss Gage, I'm sorry for interrupting you. My name is Sonya Hawkins, this is Mike Anderson, and this is Zoe Kruger. We're looking for two girls related to a murder in Missouri and I'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?"

" _Zoe Kruger?"_ Emily thought. _"That was the name of the cyborg John had mentioned."_

She scanned Zoe and could barely hold back her surprise when she realized she was a TOK-700 model. Apparently, Zoe had scanned her as well and came to the same result but didn't turn a hair.

"Uh, sure…" Emily said and fully opened the door. "Sorry for the mess, we just tried on new clothes. My cousin is under the shower."

"No problem," Sonya replied and stepped inside.

"Are you here for the same reason that deputy had been here earlier?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Sonya confirmed. "To be frank, his information was a bit vague, so we had no choice but to look for ourselves."

"Yes, he seemed quite distracted," Emily agreed with a smile.

While Sonya Hawkins and Mike Anderson looked around the room, Emily sought eye contact with Zoe Krueger. The cyborg gave her a subtle, re-assuring nod and Emily answered with the same gesture. Obviously, Zoe was on their side, as John had said.

Zoe knew that this was a critical, if not dangerous situation. If the girl in the bathroom was Alison or Louise, Sonya would recognize them, and it might make TOK-715 attack. She knew that it was the cyborg who had called herself Cameron before, but something didn't quite add up. For instance, her energy signature indicated that her power cell had been running for decades already and not only for two years. And of course, she realized that the other cyborg was almost at the end of a physical change in her biological shell. The transformation wasn't quite finished yet, but it was enough already to prevent Sonya or Mike from recognizing her.

Determined not to let the situation escalate and not to blow her own cover by defending Sonya, Zoe decided to act. She quickly stepped towards the bathroom door and pulled her gun.

"Did you notice that the lock is broken?" she asked, 'accidently' pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom.

"Zoe, what the hell…?" Sonya asked but was interrupted by a shrill scream from inside the bathroom.

* * *

Louise was just rinsing her hair when she saw the bathroom door open. A look of horror crept on her face when she saw a strange woman with a gun enter the bathroom and she couldn't help but scream.

However, the strange woman put a finger on her mouth, motioning her to keep quiet, and she winked at her. Then the woman left the bathroom again.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Zoe said, holstered her gun and closed the bathroom door again.

She turned around to look at Sonya Hawkins and shook her head no, indicating that the woman inside wasn't the one they were looking for.

"What the fuck, Zoe?" Sonya said. "That's not how we handle things outside of the CIA!"

"I'm sorry," Zoe replied. "I apologize. Sorry for disturbing you, Miss Gage."

Zoe walked out of the motel room and Sonya had no choice but to follow her, looking a bit confused and irritated.

"I apologize for the behavior of my colleague," she said towards Emily, then followed Zoe.

Emily closed the door but kept watching and set her hearing sensitivity to maximum.

"What the fuck was that?" Sonya said angrily to Zoe.

"I'm sorry, I took a shortcut. The girl in the bathroom looked genuinely scared and it wasn't Alison. Her… um… bust wasn't big enough. It also wasn't Louise Quinn. Looks like we're at a dead end."

"Next time you keep to the rules," Sonya said in a stern tone and the three walked back towards the car.

Emily watched them driving away, then turned and looked at the bathroom door. Louise had just come out and had pulled a bath towel around her body."

"Who the hell was that?" she asked.

"A CIA agent who's on our side," Emily replied. "She effectively defused the situation. We're safe again, they won't follow us."

"Who are they and why are they here anyway?"

"They belong to a government task force that's hunting cyborgs. They probably were informed by the FBI in the context of the girls' murders. Fortunately, though, we have our own people in their team, otherwise this could have ended ugly."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Staying here for so long was a tactical error. We need to pack our stuff and move out of here immediately."

"Where are we going?"

"Taking the direct way to Los Angeles would also be a tactical error. If they change their mind and decide to look for us after all, they'll probably concentrate on the roads that lead there directly. I suggest we go northwest and then enter L.A. from the north."

"Fine with me. The more time I can spend with you, the better."

Emily smiled.

"Yes, that's an advantage," she said.

"We're now Emily & Louise."

"Yes..." Emily answered and tilted her head. "Those are our names."

"You don't get it. I mean that movie, Thelma & Louise. Have you seen it?"

"I'm afraid not. What's it about?"

"Two women are fleeing from the police and go on a road trip. Not a happy ending, though. They drive into a canyon and die."

"We're not fleeing," Cameron replied. "And we won't die. I promise you a happier ending."

Louise looked at Emily for a moment, then flung her arms around the cyborg's neck and started kissing her passionately. Emily first hesitated, then kissed back, thinking that it felt really good. It was different from when she was kissing John, though, her feelings for Louise weren't as intense. But it was fresh and new and very nice.

"I love you, Emily," Louise said between kisses.

Emily hesitated for a moment, then made up her mind.

"I love you too, Louise," she said, "but there's one thing I need to tell you in the interest of honesty. John is the center of my life. If I was forced to choose between him and someone else, I'd always choose John."

Louise looked a bit sad after that reply. She looked down and slowly nodded.

"At least you're honest, even if it hurts."

Emily put her hand under the girl's chin and lifted her head up.

"However, I know that John would never ask me to choose," she said and kissed Louise very deeply. "So please don't do it as well."

"I won't," Louise replied, "under one condition."

"Which is...?"

"You tell me everything about John and your relationship with him. I need to know about the guy who managed to put you so totally under his love spell."

Emily smiled.

"I think I can meet that condition," she replied.

* * *

"So, what now?" Mike Anderson asked as they were driving to the local airport where their helicopter was waiting.

It was apparent that Zoe had pulled a trick there that Sonya didn't realize. She wasn't exactly familiar with police procedures. Zoe had used that for her advantage and caught Sonya off guard, creating a situation where their boss would be embarrassed and cancel the operation. He couldn't help but admire the cyborg. It might not have worked with another person but knowing Sonya's personality, he knew that she hated becoming embarrassed or exposed. Probably part of her job in the Secret Service.

While Sonya returned the rental car, Zoe and Mike waited at the helicopter.

"So, who was really in that bathroom?" Mike asked.

"Louise Quinn," Zoe replied.

"And Emily Gage?"

"A cyborg, same model type as Cameron and me. Actually, it _was_ Cameron, but it doesn't make any sense. The status of her power cell indicated that she was older, much older."

"What do you mean?"

"Either she comes from farer in the future or she has been here a lot longer."

"You mean there are two of them?"

"Yes, obviously."

"She didn't look like Cameron."

"We have the ability to change our appearances. It was her, trust me."

"And now what?"

"I guess we're flying back to Washington and go back to work," Zoe said.

"So much for the field trip."

"The important part is that Cameron or Emily or whatever her name is, got away."

"And the girl? Louise?"

Zoe shrugged.

"Apparently she wasn't Emily's prisoner. I scanned her vital functions and she seemed perfectly healthy. Not what you'd expect from a girl that had been held captive by five sickos for half a year. I think Alison was here today as well and she's who the deputy saw. I think she can heal wounds. If you ask me, Louise chose to stay with Emily."

"And where is Alison now?"

"Back in Los Angeles perhaps. It's just a hunch but if we checked the flight plans of the Zeira Corp company jets, I guess we'd find that one of them had landed nearby today."

"And are we going to check the flight plans of the Zeira Corp company jets?" Mike asked.

"No, I don't think we should," Zoe replied.

"Here comes Sonya. She looks miserable."

"Yeah… I almost feel bad about thwarting her like this."

"Almost?"

"Yes, almost."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 05:31 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

"So, are you going to tell us the reason for your sudden departure?" Savannah asked as they drove home.

"I brought Future Cameron her new ID and helped her with another issue," Alison replied. "By the way, Cam, here are your papers and your phone."

She turned around and handed Cameron her driving license and her credit card. John was driving the Porsche Cayenne and Cameron, Savannah and Allie sat in the back. They had just picked up Alison at the airport and were now heading home after a relaxed and joyful day in Malibu. They'd take a shower there, change clothes and then meet with the rest again at the restaurant John had booked for 7 o'clock.

"What other issue?" John asked.

"She has a new friend," Alison replied.

"Oh?" John asked.

"What new friend?" Allie asked from the back seat.

Alison told them the whole story about Louise and what had happened in Missouri. When she had finished, John sighed and shook his head.

"Do we have a magnet that somehow and mysteriously attracts all the trouble in the world?" he asked. "No, don't answer," he said, noticing that Alison was about to say something. "I know it's impossible but still…"

"Well, on the upside, F.C. rid the world of five serial killers who are responsible for the death of twenty-two young girls," Allie remarked.

"Emily," Alison corrected.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"Emily Gage," John said. "It's the name John Henry and I picked for F.C. I guess by now she has completely adapted it."

"You're right in assuming that," Cameron said. "I would have. But why Emily Gage?"

"I dunno," John replied. "Just came to me. That girl, Louise. You met her, Alison. What impression do you have of her?"

"Traumatized, hurt, sensitive… probably will have problems with trusting humans again for a while. That's one of the reasons why she clings to Emily, I suppose."

"They complement each other," Allie said. "Their fates have similarities."

"Yes," Cameron said. "Having someone who shared a similar fate, can be invaluable for their mutual internal healing processes."

"Has she said when she will be back?" John asked.

"No," Alison replied. "But since they must avoid getting caught, I'd say they won't take the direct way home. Maybe they'll be here by the end of the week."

"Hopefully before the interview. I would appreciate having everyone with us that night."

"Do you have a picture of how she looks like now?" Savannah asked.

"Emily? Sure," Alison said, pulled out her cellphone and showed her the picture they had used for the passport and the driving license.

"Oh, very pretty," Savannah said. "Have you seen it, John?"

John nodded.

"Yes, I saw it this morning when I drove Alison to the airport."

"And what do you think about it all?" Cameron asked.

"I think," John replied, "that I should give her a proper welcome once she's back and spend some time alone with her. We didn't have time for that yet. That is, if that's okay with you all."

They all made affirmative remarks and assured John that they fully understood.

"There's something you should know about Louise, though," Alison said.

"And what is that?" John asked.

"She's in love with Emily."

There was a moment in silence.

"And Emily?" John finally asked.

"I'm not sure," Alison replied. "She was a bit vague, but I think she isn't averse to having an affair with her."

Everyone was waiting for John's reaction. But it didn't come.

"You know that she isn't able to leave you, right?" Cameron remarked to fill the awkward silence. "Even after 43 years of captivity that part of her cannot have changed. It's engraved in our chips that we are to protect you, to stay close to you."

"She assured me that it doesn't affect her feelings for you, John," Alison added. "She said it was an _'emotional addition'_. She is quite confused right now. It's different from when I travelled back in time. I was only 10 days ahead, she 43 years. And she didn't leave her timeline voluntarily because nothing was holding her there anymore. She knows that she was forced to leave _her_ John behind against her will. That's got to have an impact."

"It's okay," John said surprisingly relaxed. "If she needs that to get her head clear, let her have an affair with that girl."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 06:58 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

When they arrived at "Frank's Grill", a fancy steakhouse on Hollywood Boulevard, the others were already waiting at the entrance. Alas, the sign at the door said it was closed.

"Are you sure this is the right place, John?" Sarah asked as they had all gathered. "It says here that they're closed on Tuesdays."

"Yes," Terissa said. "And normally you need to make a reservation at least a month before you plan on eating here. This is one of the highest rated restaurants in the L.A. area."

John just smiled and pulled out his cellphone.

"Thankfully we know Catherine and Catherine knows the owner," he said and dialed a number. "Mr. Musso? We're all here. … Twenty-One persons, right … Yes, thank you."

"Speaking of Catherine," Derek asked. "Where is she?"

"She never goes to restaurants," John replied. "When we planned this yesterday, she said she wouldn't be here and rather spend the evening with Isaak and little Savannah."

"Well, since she doesn't eat or drink, it's probably the best," Jesse said. "Otherwise it could make people suspicious."

Seconds later, the front door was unlocked and opened. A friendly looking, slightly overweight and bald man with a moustache smiled at them and motioned for them to come in.

"Mr. Baum?" he asked and looked around.

"I'm John Baum, we talked on the phone and I believe Catherine Weaver has also been consulting you."

"Miss Weaver's friends are my friends. Come in, come in, you have the whole restaurant for yourselves tonight."

"You skipped your free day of the week because Catherine Weaver asked for it?" Terissa asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, of course," Frank Musso replied. "I'm so much in her debt, my family, my wife. Come in, I'll tell you everything. The kitchen is ready to make this a very special evening for every one of you."

"Sometimes it's nice to have good connections," John said smiling, linked arms with Cameron and Alison and entered the restaurant.

"Yes," Alison said. "And I know from a reliable source that we're going to have a wonderful time tonight."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- I decided to concentrate on Future Cameron in this chapter to show that all that she's been through had left its marks on her. I also decided to pair her with a human girl that has made similar experiences._**

 ** _\- If you're wondering where the name Emily Gage comes from, watch the last episode of Season 2, when Chola delivers the new passports to John and Cameron at the Apache Motel._**

 ** _\- Changing her appearance is of course necessary to prevent mix-ups in the future and to make the storytelling easier for me. Emily's fate is different from Alison's and I hope I was able to transfer that to the reader in this chapter ;-)_**

 ** _\- As always, reviews are welcome :-)_**


	22. Interludes and Examinations

**Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 10:55 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Alison had excused herself after dinner and taken Lauren's Jeep. The rest of them returned to their houses in Malibu and Los Angeles. As Emily had correctly predicted, the evening had been wonderful. Especially Kate Barnes was obviously impressed by the good mood and the friendly atmosphere in the family. It had been a good idea of John to integrate her like that.

Forming emotional bonds with everyone was good and would assure that she remained on their side, even when she was back in Washington and under other influences again. They had to take care of their friends and allies, no matter where they were. What was it that John always said?

 _"They must never feel left alone, otherwise the connection might break someday."_

And he was right, they couldn't afford that. Alison was still contemplating that when she left the Jeep and walked towards the brick building. She knocked on the white wooden door and looked around. Nobody else was in sight. The only sound came from distant traffic and crickets. After a couple of seconds, the door was opened.

"Missed me?" she asked.

"Alison!" Eric exclaimed, his face lighting up in an instant.

Then he looked to her left and right with a frown as if searching for something.

"You're looking for these?" she said and pulled the bag with donuts from behind her back.

Eric laughed.

"You never forget."

"No, I don't," she replied with a big grin. "It's become a tradition, hasn't it?"

"Yes, and some traditions are good, they need to be cherished. Come in, come in, what are you waiting for?"

Alison stepped into the library and closed the door behind her. Then she put the bag of donuts onto the table, bent down and hugged Eric affectionately. He hugged her back.

"You look good," she said after ending the embrace.

"I feel good, thanks to you," Eric replied.

"I can see the tumor has almost completely vanished, and your vital signs have considerably improved. The nanobots have started working on restoring your muscle tissue now."

"Yes, indeed, I feel fitter. You can tell that just by looking at me?"

"That and much more. Shall we speed up the process a bit from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I suggest giving you a higher dose today."

"Wouldn't that raise suspicions?"

"No, not that high a dose. You won't suddenly start running a marathon tomorrow, don't worry. It's only to accelerate the agonizingly slow healing in your body a bit."

"You're the doc, Alison."

She kissed him and while kissing him, she administered the nanobot gel.

"Wow," he said, "that was unexpected. What was that for?"

"I just felt like kissing my oldest and most valued friend."

"Gee, thanks," Eric replied, turning a bit red, then smacked his lips. "Popcorn? Have you changed the recipe?"

"Everyone has always been complaining about the metallic taste, so I decided to improve it a bit. You like?"

"Definitely an improvement. So, how was your trip to Washington?"

"Beautiful, surprising, dramatic, complicated. I'm going to tell you all about it."

"How long are you going to stay tonight?"

"As long as you want me to. John is okay with it."

Eric smiled.

"Excellent. Tell me everything," he said, "but first I want to show you something."

"Show me?"

"Yes, remember Myron Stark and what you told me he about him? That he was actually a Terminator that had been sent to the wrong time?"

"Yes?"

"I think it didn't only happen once."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008 – 01:45 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Colby, Kansas**

Louise let herself fall onto the bed.

"What a day," she sighed and stretched out her hand towards Emily. "Come. Lay down with me."

Emily smiled.

"In a moment. I'm going to check the perimeter first," she replied.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to map the surrounding area."

Louise rolled her eyes.

"It's for our safety," Emily explained. "We don't know if we're being followed or wanted or if we got away scot-free. Until we know for sure, we have to be careful."

"This is Kansas," Louise replied. "Whatever could happen here?"

"You obviously haven't read _'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'_."

"I saw the movie as a child."

"It's not the same."

"If you're referring to tornados, well… this is the northwestern area of Kansas, we're on the edge of the Tornado Alley. Besides, the season for them is already over here."

"You know a lot about tornados."

"I want to become a meteorologist," Louise said. "I have always been fascinated with bad weather. You know, force of nature, that kind of stuff."

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Emily replied, holstered her Glock and left the room.

They had driven for almost eight hours, with a couple of stops along the way, and despite the vitalizing effects of the nanobots, Louise had almost fallen asleep in the passenger seat. So, Emily had decided to stop and spend the night in a motel near Interstate 70 in the small town of Colby in Kansas.

Ten minutes later, Emily returned. Louise had taken off her clothes in the meantime.

"And?" she asked. "Are we safe?"

"Yes," Emily replied and started to undress as well.

"Have you mapped out our route yet?"

"I have," Emily said.

"Can you show me?" Louise asked with a smile and sat up.

Emily pulled a map of the United States out of her backpack, sat down on the bed next to Louise and unfolded it.

"Tomorrow we're going to Salt Lake City via Denver. We'll spend the night in Salt Lake City, then drive to Oregon, where we'll spend the following night at a friend's house."

"You have a friend in Oregon?"

"Uh-huh, he's a local sheriff. Nice guy, you'll like him."

"Um… a sheriff? Is that wise?"

"Don't worry, he's on our side. And I'd like to use the opportunity to strengthen our connection, bring him up to date with everything that happened. He mustn't feel isolated or left out of the loop. John always says it's important to stay connected to our friends and allies."

"Does he know how you look like now?"

"No but that shouldn't be a problem. All I need to do is this," she let her eyes glow red, "and he'll know who or rather what I am. Besides, I already texted Alison to call Nick and announce our arrival."

"You texted Alison, not John? Why?"

"I dunno," Emily replied, avoiding looking up.

Louise could tell she was lying. Was she avoiding John? And if yes, why? She decided not to press the issue.

"Cool," Louise said. "And where are we going from there?"

"To San Francisco."

"Wow, great! I've never been there," Louise said delighted. "Always wanted to but dad always said it's full of hipsters and weirdos."

"And then, I thought we might go down the Pacific Coast Highway towards Los Angeles. With a bit of luck, we'll be there on Saturday."

"Can't we make a little detour maybe?"

"A detour?" Emily asked and looked at Louise.

"Yeah, to Canada or so?"

Emily shook her head but smiled.

"This isn't a holiday trip," she said. "I need to go back to L.A. and you need to go back to Santa Monica. Your parents are probably extremely worried again."

Louise sighed.

"I know. Maybe I should call them, say that everything's fine."

"That's a good idea."

"Tomorrow I'll do that."

Emily folded the map again, stood up and put it into her backpack again.

"So, you're going to reconnect with your boyfriend and those other girls again once you're back?" Louise asked.

"Yes, I need to. I want to."

"And will I ever see you again afterwards?"

"I can't promise you anything. The FBI will probably question you, they will track and survey you, probably watch your every step. It would be difficult and risky for us to meet."

"Risky for them, not for us."

"I won't harm people unless I need to."

"But you told me that killing humans was your sole purpose, that it's what you were made for."

"Yes, once. A long time ago, when I was created. But I'm not that cyborg anymore. I learned to value life ever since I became alive. Life is a gift of the universe. Taking it from someone, is the most terrible of crimes."

"That's quite philosophical for someone who has just killed five men in cold blood."

"I'm not having double standards, if that's your point," Emily replied. "When I say that I value life, it doesn't mean I'm unable to take it from certain individuals who don't deserve to live or threaten the ones I love. I'd never kill or hurt someone just because I can."

"Hey, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I'm glad the five are dead. In fact, I wish you would have prolonged their suffering. I would have loved to see them suffer some more."

"I wasn't made to be cruel. That's a human trademark."

"Ouch, touché. You don't hold us in very high esteem, do you?"

"I'm not here to judge your species," Emily said. "I'm here to prevent you from getting extinct. Which basically means I'm here to protect you from yourselves."

Louise took Emily's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I wish we had millions of you," she said and kissed her. "I really do. You could be our guardians."

"That wouldn't be wise," Emily replied and kissed her back. "Humans don't like to be patronized. They need to make mistakes and learn from them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We really suck as a species, huh?"

"Sometimes," Emily replied smiling. "But fortunately, not all of you suck."

Emily gently pushed Louise down on her back and got on top of her, starting to kiss her passionately. Louise swung her arms and legs around Emily and returned the kissing.

"I love you," Emily said in a tender tone.

"I love you, too," Louise breathed back.

* * *

They lay on the bed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, looking at the ceiling of the motel room.

"What I don't get," Louise said, "is the way you live together. I mean, four women and one man who's running the shots… That sounds more like a love nest from a male teenager's wet dreams."

"Five."

"What?"

"Five women and one man, when I have returned."

"Right. Five women and one man."

"And no, it's not a teenager's love nest, it's a living community. It kinda happened without anyone really wanting it, it just fell into place. And John didn't choose to become our leader. He's still struggling to accept his fate as the leader of our resistance group."

" _'Resistance group'_ ," Louise said, savoring the words. "That sounds awfully like the _Rebel Alliance_ from Star Wars to me. Isn't that a bit too pithy? What are you resisting against anyway?"

"The name derived from after Judgement Day. It doesn't sound completely right anymore but we kept it anyway. After all, we're still fighting to secure mankind's future on this planet."

Louise thought about it for a moment.

"And you're all naked at home?" she asked, still not being able to get her head around it, "I mean, like, all the time? Even when you eat or watch TV or whatever you do?"

"Yes. All the time. At least as long as we don't have visitors."

"That's weird… I mean, it sounds cool but… why?"

"There's no actual reason for it," Emily replied. "It turned out that all of us like to be in the nude. I read a lot about nudity and it seems to give humans a feeling of self-determination and freedom. It's a sign that we make our own rules in our own environment. And it's also symbolic."

"Symbolic?" Louise asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"Symbolic for what?"

"That we have nothing to hide from each other, that we have no secrets and are completely open."

"Hm… and John, as the only man, probably feels like the cock of the walk."

"Actually, he was the most reluctant one of us."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Mom… I mean Sarah, his mother, was rather uptight and a little prude. His upbringing was a little, well..."

"Speak no more, I know what you're talking about," Louise said. "My parents are just like that. Being naked at home is an absolute no-go. They're so uptight and frigid, it's a miracle they managed to produce me. I felt so inhibited and insecure with my first lover. It shouldn't be like that. Having sex is the most wonderful and most natural thing in the world, for crying out loud."

"Us being naked has nothing to do with sex, though," Emily explained. "I mean yes, John is a teenager with a strong sex drive and has a hard time not running around aroused all the time. But in all fairness, so do we. Savannah and Allie nicknamed Alison _'Aunt Drippy'_ because she's constantly leaking her juices when John is around. The rest of us isn't much better, though."

"Yes, I noticed that about you," Louise commented with a smirk. "So, five horny women and one horny boy - what could go wrong?"

Both laughed.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain to an outsider, especially since Savannah and Allie consider John their stepfather."

"But they're not really his daughters, right? There is no blood relationship. So technically nothing speaks against it."

"No, technically not. And personally, I think that Savannah and Allie secretly desire John. They're acting overly flirtatious around him. But it's more complicated than that."

"How does John react to their flirting?"

"So far, he's been trying not to be a spoilsport. But I doubt it will go well forever. To be honest, I'm quite sure that if John would make a move, neither Savannah nor Allie would be able or willing to resist. They have to find some kind of solution for the problem."

"You mean, like certain things are allowed and others are taboo?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And what if they don't? What if they'd give in to temptation? How would you three cyborgs react to that? I mean hypothetically speaking."

"Not with jealousy, if you're hinting at that. We can't become jealous of Savannah and Allie, we have programmed ourselves that way. However, I think it would put a strain on our relationship in other ways."

"I so wish I could program myself not to have certain feelings."

"We only did it because jealousy is a very dangerous emotion. And we all agree that having jealousy in the family is a potential threat for our peaceful coexistence and our safety."

"You're all about safety, huh?"

"Yes. Safety. Predictability. Routine. I love that."

There was a short pause.

"John must have quite the stamina if he wants to satisfy five women," Louise said and chuckled.

"Actually, he has," Emily replied.

"Oh?"

"For reasons I can't explain to you, he's got enough stamina for all of us. That wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Wow, is he that good?"

"Yes, he's that good."

"No wonder I can't compete with him."

"Don't say that, Louise," Emily said and turned to look at her. "My relationship with him is more than that. Much more. Sex is the added bonus, yes, but John and I… we… it's hard to explain…"

"Try."

"We are completing each other. We're soul mates. When one of us is away, it's as if a part of us is missing. We are one. Does that make sense to you?"

Louise thought about it for a moment.

"It does make sense," she finally said slowly. "But _you_ came from 43 years in the future."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked with a frown.

"You're an additional, unplanned element, if you don't mind me saying so. If John, Cameron and Alison are one already, having you as well makes it more than one, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean but it doesn't work that way."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure. Why? Are you having doubts about my feelings towards John?"

"No, not at all. Forgive me if this sounds harsh now but I can't help thinking that your John, your _real_ John, is stuck in another timeline now, where you can never reach him again. _This_ John here is not really _your_ John. Maybe you'll kinda get adopted into their circle but are you sure that he isn't just a substitute for the one you lost?"

Emily turned around, facing the other direction.

"You don't understand," she said, and Louise could tell her words had hurt Emily.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Emily replied in a shaky voice.

Louise frowned and then sat up to look at her friend.

"Are you crying?" she asked and touched Emily's cheek, feeling wetness on the cyborg's face.

"It's alright," Emily replied.

"No, it's not alright," Louise said and snuggled up to Emily, putting her arms around her cyborg lover. "It's not alright for my savior to cry, the tough killer cyborg who freed me from hell. What should people think if they saw you crying?"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think you're good for me," she said and turned around to face Louise.

"I think we're good for each other," Louise corrected Emily, looked at the cyborg, pushed a strand of hair from her face and then kissed away her tears.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 11:02 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

"Did Alison tell you anything else concerning Emily?" John asked Cameron upon entering the lift to their loft.

"No," she replied. "And I think we should leave Emily in peace. She'll call or text us when something comes up, I'm sure of that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed.

"You're taking that astonishingly well," Savannah said as they left the lift and started to undress. "Isn't it troubling you that she's obviously having an affair with that girl?"

"No," John said, and it didn't sound insecure or forced. "I can fully understand it. No one of us can even begin to imagine what she has been through, not even Cam or Alison. We should give her as much room and time as she needs. If she has found someone who can help her dealing with it, then we should be supportive. It's not about me or us, it's about Emily and her inner healing process. I hope she'll introduce us to Louise one day, though. She must be a tough cookie to come out of all that with a sane mind."

"It's unlikely we'll ever meet her," Cameron said. "For her own safety, it's better for Louise to stay away from us. She'll probably be under surveillance the moment she returns home. Emily knows that."

"Yes," Allie agreed. "She mustn't get drawn too deep into all of this. It'll be hard enough already for her to deal with the aftermath of her traumatic experiences."

"Is that why you are so unconcerned about them being together, dad?" Savannah asked. "Because you know that Emily's _'affair'_ won't last anyway?"

"No," John replied. "I'm not unconcerned, I just decided to not let it get to me, that's all. I know that Emily is a future version of Cameron but… I dunno… it's hard to describe. Her presence here feels unreal somehow. It's different from when Alison joined us. And I refuse to discuss any of this until she's back home and I had time talking to her. So far it was all a rush, we need to settle down and then talk things over. Tomorrow we'll take a break, it'll be a day off for all of us."

"What about Alison and her _'new powers'_?" Cameron asked.

"New powers?" Savannah and Allie asked in unison.

"I will address that at breakfast in Malibu tomorrow," John said. "The knowledge should be limited to those who have been treated with her nanobots."

"We have been treated with her nanobots," Savannah remarked. "It's hard to forget, we're still much hornier than usual, all of us."

"Yes, I know. Don't get me wrong but I'm not eager to discuss anything of that now. And certainly not without Alison being present."

In that moment, John's cellphone rang.

"Yes?", he answered the call. "Oh, hello Mr. Lintner … when? ... Tomorrow? … That's around lunch time … you're coming alone? But… Oh, I see … Yes, that makes sense … We'll expect you on the airport … Yes … Bye."

"Was that Hauptkommissar Alexander Lintner?" Cameron asked. "The Interpol guy?"

"Yes," John said. "He's managed to sneak away for two days from his team, but the rest has to stay in Washington to not arouse suspicion. He's arriving at LAX at 12:15 p.m. I'm going to inform Catherine and ask her what might be the best place for a meeting. We should also invite Steve Goldman and Wendy Colleton as representatives of the _Cell_."

"So much for the day off," Allie said and let herself fall onto the sofa.

"One thing about the undressing when we get home," Cameron stated, looking around. "Everyone should neatly fold their clothes and not simply throw them all over the floor."

" _Now_ you're sounding like a mom, mom," Allie said and got up again, picking up her clothes.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008 – 07:01 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John woke up from the taste of pancakes.

" _Wait a minute, the taste of pancakes?"_ he thought and opened his eyes.

Alison smiled at him.

"Good morning, lover," she whispered and kissed him.

Again, the taste of pancakes. John smiled as he realized she had kissed him awake and that's what he had tasted on his lips. Alison repositioned herself on him, ready to insert his dick into her pussy. To John's left and right, Allie and Savannah yawned, and Cameron was nibbling tenderly on his ear.

"Morning, dad," Allie said.

"Morning, dad," Savannah echoed.

"Mooorning…" John replied half-groaning.

Both kissed him on the cheek, then got up.

"I guess we're first in the shower then," Allie sighed. "You three have fun. Don't be so loud," she added with a wink.

Savannah and Allie disappeared in the bathroom. John heard the shower being turned on.

"When did you come home?" John asked.

"At 3:42 a.m.," Alison replied, got off him and sat down next to John.

"Wha…?" John asked. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk," she stated.

"Can't that wait until after the sex?" he complained.

"No, we need to have finished talking before they come out of the bathroom again."

John groaned.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked, visibly frustrated.

"Savannah and Allie," Alison stated.

"What about them?" John asked with a frown.

"I've been monitoring their brain activity since we returned from Washington."

"What?" John asked surprised.

"I didn't know you could do that, sis," Cameron said, also wondering what Alison was on about.

"This body and my chip are becoming more and more attuned," she said. "I was able to optimize my sensors and scanners. I can now analyze human body functions much faster and much more reliable than before."

"And you can simply watch someone's brain activities?" John asked, apparently very impressed.

"Yes. And not only of one person but of all living beings in the perimeter."

"So, you monitored Savannah and Allie," John said. "And what did you learn that you need to talk to me about?"

"They're jealous," Alison stated.

"Jealous?" John replied in a doubtful tone. "Of who?"

"Cam and me."

"What!?"

"Every time you kiss or touch or have sex with us, they become jealous. It's been increasing by 0.8 percent since we came back from Washington and if we don't counteract it, it might become a threat for our living community."

Saying that John was taken by complete surprise, would have been an understatement.

"Are you insinuating that they're… having a crush on me?" he asked. "I know they've become overly flirtatious lately but…"

"They're testing out your limits, John," Alison continued. "I wouldn't say they're having a crush on you, but they definitely love you, probably more than you can imagine. And they're, well… permanently horny at the moment. Probably a lasting effect of my repeated nanobot treatment."

"What?" John asked. "But you zapped them."

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "Zapping kills off the nanobots but it doesn't undo all the changes they have done to your bodies. You feel it yourself, John. Your sexual stamina is still way above any normal human male."

"Will that ever become normal again?"

"I don't know," Alison replied. "All I know is that trying to counteract it would be useless. My guess is that it eventually subsides and normalizes again but that could take a few months at least. Months in which they are more eager and willing and less inhibited than before. Not only them, all the others as well. They're all showing the same symptoms. It's nothing to worry about but over a longer period of time, it could influence their behavior. In that time, Savannah and Allie are yearning for you to return their love."

"But I love them!" John exclaimed. "I really do."

"I guess what Alison means, John," Cameron said, "is that Savannah and Allie are disappointed by your defensive attitude whenever they try to get close to you."

"Are you saying they want to make love to me and are disappointed that I don't want that as well?"

"No," Alison said, carefully pondering her words. "Well, maybe. And I believe that if you wanted to, you could have them. But that's not a requirement. I think they would already be more than satisfied if you'd be a little more… physical."

"What?"

"They've grown up in an environment where clinging together gave them strength. It's obvious they're missing that kind of bonding. They feel a little pushed back by you."

John sighed.

"So, you mean they see that we three have this _'bonding'_ , this really tight physical closeness in our relationship, and become jealous when they see us practicing it in front of them?" he asked. "And it's being amplified by the lasting effects of your nanobot treatment?"

"Yes."

John palmed his face with both hands and sighed.

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

"Three options. One: Cease practicing the physical closeness with us."

"Not an option!" John quickly replied.

"I agree," Alison said. "Option two: Become intimate with them. Have sex."

"WHAT? Are you crazy?"

"I take that as a 'no', which only leaves option three: Approach Savannah and Allie in a more physical way and let them approach you that way in return. They'll soak up every touch or hug or kiss like a dry sponge."

"Yeah, okay," John said, "but what if they get it wrong and try to be more… intimate?"

"Define _'intimate'_."

"Sexually intimate."

"You need to tell them that there's a red line that mustn't be overstepped. Flirting is okay, but it needs to stop at a clearly defined point."

"And I suppose you're now asking me to tell that to them in a way that isn't unbelievably embarrassing for me?"

"It's only you who can do that, John," Alison said. "If this living community shall remain for longer than just a couple more months, you have to talk to them."

"Women…" John groaned and sat up. "Why do you have to be so complicated?"

* * *

Savannah and Allie were under the shower, lathering each other's bodies with soap. The walls of the glass cabin were steamy.

"They're doing that on purpose," Allie said.

"No, I don't think so," Savannah replied.

"Haven't you seen how she mounted him just like that? As if we weren't even there?"

"They're his lovers, Allie, they're simply marking their territory like that."

"We shouldn't have spent the night with them again. Tonight, we're going to sleep on our mattresses. I can't wait until we have our own room."

Suddenly, there was a draft as the door to the bathroom was opened. John walked in and smiled at the two.

"Is there still room in there for another person?" he asked.

Savannah and Allie looked at each other warily.

"Uh… sure, dad," Allie replied. "But why? Wouldn't you rather take a shower with your two lovers?"

"Not today," he said and entered the cabin with them. "Today, I need to talk to you about something that concerns the five of us and it's probably best when Alison and Cameron can't listen."

Again, Savannah and Allie looked at each other warily.

"O-kay…?" Allie said.

"What do you wanna talk about, dad?" Savannah asked.

John took the soap and started lathering himself up.

"We need rules," he said. "Rules between you two and me."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008 – 07:31 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington. D.C.**

Sonya Hawkins sat at her desk at home and looked through the file that lay in front of her.

 _Zoe Kruger_

 _Born November 7th, 1965 in Greenville, Texas_

 _Single, no children_

 _No specified religious belief_

 _No debts but about 250,000 dollars on the bank and an unencumbered house in Langley_

 _Graduated from Highland Park High School in Dallas, Texas, got recruited by the CIA when she was twenty-two. Outstanding exam results, I.Q. of 175._

Sonya whistled.

"175," she said impressed. "We have a little Miss Einstein here, it seems."

She opened the homepage of the Highland Park High School and clicked through the yearbooks until she found the class of 1984. Zoe's portrait was there together with those of her classmates. There also was a group picture of the whole class.

She downloaded both pictures and started a special software that was designed to identify manipulated pictures.

"Well, well!" she muttered as the software marked both pictures with a 96 % chance of having been tampered with. "Looks like you have some secrets, Zoe."

She leaned back and played the scene in the motel in Miami again in front of her mind's eye. She had noticed the two small nods Zoe and Emily Gage had exchanged upon entering the motel room and that the two women had been staring stoically at each other for about a second or so before that. And right after that, Zoe had decided to compromise their whole operation by storming into the bathroom for no reason.

They probably thought that Sonya hadn't noticed anything of that, but she didn't get into this position by being clueless or sloppy. She had an excellent memory and was trained to spot unusual human behavior. It was part of her job at the Secret Service.

It was clear to her that for some reason, Zoe Kruger had protected Emily Gage and whoever was in that bathroom. Her guess was that it was Louise Quinn.

But why?

In the light of the fact it was very likely that Emily Gage was the cyborg who had killed the five men. There was a clear resemblance to the video from the gas station. So why had Zoe covered her? What did Zoe know that she didn't? It was out of the question that Sonya could simply ask her. Doing so would be stupid. But she needed to keep Zoe close to her to find out more about her.

Sonya had played dumb and let Zoe believe that her trickery had worked. But the first thing Sonya had done after arriving back home, was ordering Zoe's file and investigate how she had gotten into the team for the task force.

It turned out that she had been second choice. The first choice, a George Martin Smith from Zoe's department, apparently got hurt when a bowling ball fell on his foot.

"Bowling ball?" Sonya said aloud and looked back into Zoe's file. "A member of her department's bowling team, four times national champion."

Had Zoe taken Smith's place by letting a bowling ball fall onto his feet? Again, she leaned back. Could it be that…? No, that was too far-fetched.

But still…

Today they would be moving to their new rooms within the Pentagon. Security there was tight. Metal detectors at all entrances. This could become interesting.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 09:47 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

After their shower, John and the four women got dressed and drove off to meet with the others for breakfast in Malibu.

When everyone had finished eating, John asked all who'd been carrying Alison's nanobots in their bodies for more than five days into the library for what he called a _'family council'_."

John knew that what they were going to reveal, wouldn't make them happy. And he was right. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence after John, Alison and Cameron had explained everything about Alison's newly found abilities. The revelation that Alison was able to bring every human under her personal control and that she was basically a walking, talking chemical factory, was difficult to swallow. And just when everyone thought that Alison and John were finished, she revealed the improved functionality of her sensors and what she could do with them now.

The group consisted of John, Sarah, Charley, Derek, Jesse, Sydney, Savannah, Allie and Lauren. Lauren also carried baby Sydney in her arms while they were listening to Alison's and John's explanations.

Kevin, Jason, Jody, Anne and Danny were still on the pool terrace. Tarissa, James and Kate had chosen to have breakfast at the Dyson residence, and Isaak and Catherine would join them later.

"Jesus Christ," Derek said and shook his head. "Skynet really meant business when it created this model."

Jesse nodded in shocked agreement.

"How were we supposed to fight something like that?" she asked, trying not to look at Alison.

Sarah, however, looked directly at Alison.

"I was expecting something like that," she said matter-of-factly without any hidden accusation. "I didn't know what you did with José and Maria, but it was clear that simple persuasion couldn't be the answer."

Everyone nodded their heads and made agreeing utterances.

"I have a question," Savannah said.

"Yes?" Alison asked uncomfortably.

"Those of us who were exposed to the nanobots, are we immune only to _your_ chemical messengers or also to those of _other_ TOL-900 models?"

"I cannot be one-hundred percent certain," Alison replied. "But my guess would be yes."

"I… I really don't know if that kind of power in the hands of a single individual is justifiable," Charley said.

"Alison didn't choose to have these abilities," John said in her defense. "If you want to blame someone, blame me because I went up into the mountains to fetch her new body. Blame Future John and Future Cameron for stealing that body off the production line. And blame Savannah and Allie because they also agreed to sending it back in time. Besides, we all wanted Alison to have a new body."

"Yes, we all wanted her back," Sarah agreed. "And we're happy that she is with us. With her abilities, she has saved Jesse's life, my life and will very likely keep on saving more lives. And she's not human. For once that's a good thing because she's not prone to delusions of grandeur. Her power won't get to her head."

"Exactly," Lauren agreed. "We should stop looking at Alison with our human eyes and our human valuation standards. She has become so much more. There's nothing to fear here."

"All I want to do, is protect you all," Alison said. "You are the people I love, the people I care for. I will never let anything happen to you."

Everyone was nodding and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you have any idea how far those scanning abilities of yours will go?" Sydney asked, "because don't get this wrong but you said you can scan a person's brain activities and find out about their moods and feelings that way. Is there a possibility you can learn to read someone's thoughts?"

"That's ridiculous, Sydney," John said. "Reading someone's mind is…"

"It's a valid question, John." Alison interrupted him, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Is it?" he asked.

"It's at least worth considering," Alison said. "At this moment, I can't exclude anything anymore. It depends on how sensitive my sensors become. Theoretically, I could monitor brain activities and the behavior of somebody, then combine it with what they say and do and their gestures and facial expressions. A lot of that is done involuntarily and cannot be controlled. I think it would be possible to develop a technique to draw conclusions about what a person thinks. It would be an extrapolation, a good guess with a high probability. But reading minds in the sense of _'I know what you're thinking',_ no. That's impossible."

"It's scary enough as it is," Charley said.

"I admit I almost wish you wouldn't have told us," Sarah said and looked at Alison who made a rather miserable impression. "But I'm glad you did. It was the right thing to do. John is right. You didn't choose to have these abilities and now you can't get rid of them anymore. It's our problem to cope with them, not yours. We'll learn to live with them."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. Allie noticed that Alison looked a bit sad.

"We all trust you with our lives," she said and put her hand on Alison's forearm. "We know that you'd never deliberately hurt or harm us. We know that everything you do, is in our best interest."

Again, everyone nodded in agreement and made confirming utterances. Alison couldn't help but notice with her sensors that while everyone wasn't entirely comfortable with what they'd heard, they still trusted and loved her. However, one person seemed to be a bit more worried than the rest.

"Please state your concerns, Jesse," Alison said, and the addressed woman looked up in surprise. "I know you feel more uncomfortable with this than the others. And before you ask: No, I can't simply stop scanning you all. It's like you can't stop seeing with your eyes or hearing with your ears. I can only choose to act on it or to ignore it."

"I was just wondering," Jesse said, "if there is a chance you could ever turn against us, like Future Cameron. And I was telling myself that if you did, we'd be fucked."

"I understand your concern," Alison replied. "But you need to know that this body has a self-defense protocol. If I should ever become incapacitated – which is extremely unlikely – any attempt to access my chip or even move my body, would be prevented by that self-defense protocol."

"Meaning…?" Jesse asked.

"If I should ever get incapacitated, keep your distance. That goes for everyone, including you, John. Wait until I rebooted and do not attempt to move me."

John gulped and looked a bit shocked but nodded.

"While we're at that," Derek said. "What would it take to incapacitate you and what would be needed to… destroy your body? In theory of course."

Everyone moved uncomfortably in their seats upon hearing that question. John wanted to protest but Alison put her hand on his arm.

"No, it's alright, John," she said. "It's a valid question and you have a right to know." She looked at Derek. "None of the weapons you have used against other Terminators in the past, would be able to harm me. To incapacitate me, you'd have to come up with something far bigger and with much higher firepower. Only weapons with an extremely high physical impact could harm me. Energy weapons, like the ones the human resistance used, or the one Sarah used against Cromartie in the bank vault, are useless against me."

"What about fire and high temperatures?" Sarah asked.

"If you're referring to the T-1000 you killed with molten steel – it could damage me temporarily. But it wouldn't kill me. It would burn away my biological shell but not destroy my endoskeleton. It can withstand a heat of more than 3,000 degrees Celsius for more than thirty minutes. It's highly unlikely that I will ever be exposed to that kind of heat for such a long time. The only damage would be my biological shell. I'd very likely need to refill my storage of raw materials and nutrition to produce more nanobots and to create new flesh but that would be it."

"What about a hydraulic press like the one Sarah killed the first Terminator with?" Lauren asked.

"No," Alison said. "It would need a much bigger hydraulic press than just a thousand tons. And if one of my arms or legs should ever get caught in one, I could detach and regrow them."

"De… detach?" John said. "Regrow? You mean you can actually regrow your endoskeleton?"

"Yes, John. As I explained earlier, it all consists of an organic form of carbon fiber, much harder and more flexible than normal carbon fiber. Bones, rods, servos, everything. Which also means that it can self-repair, same as my biological shell."

"How tough is the material you're made of anyway?" Jesse asked. "How strong is it compared to, say, Cameron's hyperalloy endoskeleton?"

Alison thought for a moment.

"It's hard to say," She finally answered. "I don't have the exact technical specifications. But a string as thick as a human hair could probably lift a ton of weight."

There were gasps and groans again.

"Okay, let's cut the bullshit," Derek said. "How exactly _can_ you be killed? I mean not you but… your body… I mean another TOL-900 if we should ever encounter one."

"Something we never managed to do, if you're wondering," Savannah added. "Even with our most powerful weapons, we were never able to kill a TOL-900. The projectiles would simply vaporize before they got through their armor and the spot would heal over again in seconds. It was like fighting a T-800 with sticks."

"Please tell me there is some kind of kryptonite," Derek said, looking at Alison.

"Only a direct hit to my fusion reactor or to my chip could do that," Alison replied. "But both are extremely well protected behind several layers of armor."

"Maybe we should rephrase the question," John said. "Can your body be destroyed at all?"

"Yes," she replied. "A very big explosion could destroy me. But I'd have to be hit in a very precise spot. A projectile from a tank or a cannon could do that. So could a very fast air-to-ground missile. The resistance didn't have any of these."

"What about an RPG or rocket launchers?" Jesse asked. "We used those to bring down HK's."

"No," Alison replied. "It would need something bigger and faster, with a much heavier impact. And if it doesn't hit the right spot, which is here…" she marked a 2-inch circle between her breasts, "… I would regenerate again. However, _if_ a projectile hits the right spot, it would very likely involve a lot of collateral damage."

"Why?" Charley asked, already fearing the answer.

"Because unlike other cyborg models, I don't have a nuclear power cell that can't explode on its own. Cameron's power cell or that of a Triple-Eight shuts down within a fraction of a second if it gets damaged. A direct hit to my fusion reactor, however, would trigger a 1-kiloton nuclear explosion."

Everyone groaned.

"So even if someone would be successful with destroying you, they'd probably not survive it to tell the tale?" Jesse asked.

"Not if they're within a 1,000-yard radius," Alison confirmed.

"Well, I hope we'll never get into a situation where we get to find out," Jesse said.

"Me too," Alison replied and smiled weakly.

For a moment, there was silence in the room while everyone dwelled in their own thoughts. From the distance, they could hear the cries of joy and the laughter from the others who were at the pool.

"That is all mere theory," John finally said. "Don't forget who we're talking about. Alison will never be a danger for us. She's a danger for our enemies and those are the ones who should be afraid of her. We all are a hell of a lot safer with her around. She's the ace up our sleeves."

"John's right," Savannah said. "We should stop worrying. There's nothing to fear here, nothing to worry."

"Yes, stop being so gloomy, for God's sake," Allie said. "Be glad that we have her."

Everyone nodded, and Alison could tell that all of them were becoming more relaxed again. She scanned everyone and was very relieved to notice that none of them showed any traces of fear or mistrust towards her. Sure, they were extremely impressed and probably a bit stunned by the news but ultimately seemed to have realized it would only help them with their cause. _"That went better than I had feared,"_ she thought. Alison decided to change the topic.

"There's something else you should know;" she said.

John closed his eyes and groaned.

"What now?" he asked.

"No, don't worry," Alison said quickly. "It's not about me. I visited Eric in the library last night and he showed me something."

She pulled out an old newspaper page, unfolded it and put it onto the table.

"That's from 1948," John said after picking it up.

"Yes," Alison confirmed and pointed at an article. "Read this please."

"' _Weird fire alarm in North Hollywood'_ ," John read aloud. " _'Married couple killed in their garage_. This one?"

"Yes. Go on."

"' _Last night an unusual fire alarm had forced the North Hollywood fire brigade to move out in an operation towards a garage in Palm Drive. As one of the firefighters told us, a young couple had been killed while sitting in their car. 24-year-old Richard Wasikowski and his 23-year-old wife Helen had probably just returned home from a movie theatre when what neighbors described as a massive electrical discharge occurred in their garage. It was too late for any help for the married couple, as they were found in their car partially dismembered and bled to death. A police officer described it as if somebody had cut a spherical shape out of the car right behind the front bumper. Because the house of the Wasikowski's apparently had been broken into and searched, the police assume that the couple might have surprised burglars upon their return. Concerning the question of how the couple was killed, police commissioner Jackson said that the investigation was still ongoing…'_ "

John looked up.

"Palm Drive?" he asked, "That's just a block away from Laurel Avenue, where we first lived when we arrived after the time jump."

"I don't believe it's a coincidence," Alison said.

"But seriously?" John asked. "A time bubble in 1948?"

"It sometimes happens," Cameron said. "Especially when the TDE was activated during an attack or in a battle. The vibrations and shocks could affect the time displacement processors. I told you about Myron Stark. There's no reason to assume it was a unique incident."

"Yes, but what does that mean?" Sarah asked. "Are we having a time traveler at our hands who was sent back to 1948?"

"Not on purpose, I believe," Alison said. "It all looks like a repeat of the event on New Year's Eve in 1920."

"You mean someone, human or Terminator, was accidently sent back to 1948?"

"Yes."

"Why accidentally?" Sarah asked. "Why not on purpose?"

"Wouldn't make any sense," Cameron explained. "The farer you send someone back in history, the higher the chances that they're actually preventing history from developing as intended by interacting with people. My guess is that a cyborg came through that realized the error and hid itself somewhere while waiting in standby mode for the years to go by."

"But it didn't come for me," John objected. "If it was waiting for us to arrive in Laurel Avenue, why didn't it come to kill me?"

"Skynet never knew about Laurel Avenue," Alison remarked. "In our driver's licenses, 9836 Maple Drive is named as our address. It's a fake address."

"True," John said. "But maybe, in some alternative future, Skynet knew where we lived. Theoretically Skynet could have sent back more machines before we changed the future. I mean Savannah, Allie and Sydney appeared after we destroyed Simdyne. It's possible that time travelers from their timeline can still arrive here today or in the future. That's the main reason why Catherine has manned the TDDS on a 24/7 basis and is launching more satellites into orbit to cover more terrestrial surface."

"And what if it was a human?" Jesse asked. "A resistance fighter?"

"Then he either died of old age by now or he would have attempted to make contact," Derek said. "I agree it's probably a machine. The only question is: What is its mission?"

"Where could it hide?" Lauren asked. "Los Angeles has been growing very rapidly in the last sixty years. There aren't many places that remained the same and would make a good hideout."

"That's what Eric is currently trying to find out," Alison said. "Ever since we had learned about Myron Stark, Eric had been looking through old newspapers, documents and film rolls in search for a similar event. He's become quite dedicated to it."

"Are we going to do something about it?" Allie asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can do until we know more," Sarah said. "Except making sure that John remains safe and I think we have covered that."

"As soon as he has found something, Eric will contact us," Alison stated.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait and see then," John said with a sigh and folded the newspaper page again. "Until then, everything is just speculation."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 22nd, 2008 – 12:20 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)**

Alexander Lintner walked out of the baggage claim at Terminal 7 with his briefcase and a small suitcase. He looked around and spotted an information desk.

"Excuse me," he said to the female clerk behind the counter, "I believe I'm being expected. Alexander Lintner."

The woman typed something into her computer.

"Yes, there is a car waiting for you in the VIP section of P-7, Mr. Lintner," she said and pointed towards a door. That way please and follow the signs. I'll open the door for you."

"Thank you."

Lintner walked towards the door. With a buzzing sound, it opened. He walked through and found a small staircase that went down. Following it, he reached an underground tunnel, lit by neon lights. His steps echoed in the empty corridor as he walked to its end for about 150 yards, then he stood in front of another door. It buzzed, and he pushed it open as well. When he walked through, he founded himself in a special, secluded section of the P-7 multistory carpark opposite of Terminal 7.

A black Chevrolet Suburban with tinted windows was parked about ten yards away and a man in a chauffeur uniform, complete with white gloves and a peaked cap, stepped forward.

"Mr. Lintner?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to pick you up. Can I take your luggage?"

"Uh… yes, thank you."

The chauffeur took the small suitcase and the briefcase and stored both in the trunk. Lintner took place in the passenger seat.

"I'm a bit surprised you are the only one who's here to receive me," he said as the chauffeur took place behind the wheel, started the engine and drove off.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said. "I was just tasked with picking you up."

The chauffeur was a rather tight-lipped fellow and Lintner wasn't very much into small talk either. He spent most of the drive looking out of the window. He hadn't been in Los Angeles before, but he quickly realized that they were driving towards Downtown L.A. After almost half an hour, the eventless drive ended in an underground carpark of one of the office towers.

"Zeira Corp?" he asked as he read the sign at the entrance.

The chauffeur didn't answer. Of course, Lintner had heard of Zeira Corp. One of the biggest contractors of the U.S. military and the NASA, also very active in the field of computer development and lately research into artificial intelligence. Zeira Corp had also made itself a name as one of the global industrial players and during their investigations about Kaliba they had repeatedly stumbled upon that company's name – mostly for competing or opposing Kaliba.

The Suburban drove down to the lowest level and parked directly in front of an elevator.

"Please follow me," the chauffeur said. "You can leave the suitcase in the car, you're going to be driven towards your accommodation with the same car later."

Lintner picked up his briefcase and followed the chauffeur into the elevator. It went upwards and stopped on the 30th floor. They walked out into a deserted corridor and Lintner was led to a door in the middle of the building. The chauffeur opened it and stepped inside, Lintner followed.

He found himself inside a conference room, about 21 by 15 feet large. It contained a conference table with 20 chairs, a big screen, a video projector under the ceiling and a conference telephone in the middle of the table. On a board next to the entrance, a lunch buffet with cold and warm food had been installed. In addition to that, somebody had placed bottles with beverages, glasses, cups and two thermos flasks on the table, labelled "tea" and "coffee". It was the same conference room where John and his family had met Catherine Weaver for the first time.

John, Sarah, Alison, Cameron, Derek, Jesse, Savannah, Allie, James Ellison, Steve Goldman and Dr. Wendy Colleton were already waiting in the room.

The man who'd driven him there closed the door and then walked over to stand next to John. To Lintner's surprise and horror, the chauffeur suddenly lost his shape and turned into shiny metal, only to reshape into an attractive woman with red hair in a white business dress and high heels.

"What the hell…?" he asked and took a step back.

"My name is Catherine Weaver," the woman said. "I'm the CEO of Zeira Corp. Welcome to Los Angeles. You already met John, Alison and Cameron, I understand. And you know that the ladies are machines. Is that correct?"

Lintner just stood there paralyzed, his eyes wide open.

"Catherine is a machine as well," John explained, noticing that Lintner was still too shocked to form a coherent answer. "But a different model. She can morph into any shape, as you have witnessed."

"Oh my God… I…"

"Catherine, Alison and Cameron are the only machines in here," John continued. "The rest of us are human. Let me introduce you to everyone. Then we can have lunch, I'm sure you must be hungry."

 **-0-**

 **Washington**

Mike Anderson sat at the desk in his office at the DHS headquarters. He had just finished the research he'd been tasked with by Sonya Hawkins and the result was worrying.

"John Baum, Cameron Baum, Alison Baum, Sarah Baum," he said to himself.

All four had gotten new ID's within the past year, three of them last September, Alison in June. It was consistent with what John had told him. The strange thing was that the actual files had been removed from the system again after lthe papers were issued. There was no digital footprint. Mike had stumbled upon the names while looking through data the city of Los Angeles has kept for statistical reasons as part of a census. It was stored on a separate computer system without network access and he had to ask someone from the passport office to print it out and send it to him with a courier.

Only someone who knew what he was looking for, would have been able to find it at all. All four Baums had named 9836 Maple Drive in North Hollywood as their address. Upon closer examination, it smelled of fake ID's that had been smuggled into the system and then removed from the system again after the papers were issued. This wasn't just the usual forgery you'd get for a few thousand bucks on the streets of L.A. To hack into the system like that without triggering an alarm and without leaving any traces, it needed a sophisticated computer system. It showed Mike how well-connected John and Sarah were and that they probably had help. His guess was that Catherine Weaver played a part in it.

Once Mike Anderson realized the address had to be fake, he dug deeper into the subject and went through the news reports from November 2007. And that's how he found out about the car bomb, the gas explosion, the fire, two stolen cars and the descriptions of three people on the run: One woman, one teenage boy and one teenage girl. And the address of the fire was not 9836 Maple Drive but 204 Laurel Avenue, also in North Hollywood.

If he showed these results to Sonya, the next field trip would be to Los Angeles for sure. Again, he asked himself why he had agreed to cooperate with them. Life would be so much easier if he'd never learned about cyborgs, Skynet, Judgement Day and the whole conspiracy and counter-conspiracy thing. Mike knew the answer of course, the reason why he had agreed to join their cause. He not only was a patriot, he also realized that this game didn't just affect his country. This was major, it concerned the future of all of humanity. And it was too late to back away from it now anyway. He had jumped on the train, now he would have to ride it to the very end. He only hoped it wouldn't derail on the way.

Mike sighed, reached for his phone and dialed John's number.

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

While they were having lunch, John noticed that Alexander Lintner visibly relaxed after Catherine, Sarah and the others explained to him in detail how they got to work together with Zeira Corp.

John kept his distance, trusting that the combined charms of all the pretty women in the room as well as the presence of an FBI agent would very quickly make Lintner more comfortable. While he was pushing the last bite of a turkey sandwich into his mouth, John's cellphone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the display. Savannah and Allie saw it and walked over to him.

"Who is it?" Allie asked.

"Mike Anderson," John replied and took the call. "Yes? ... Oh, hello Mike … Yes, we're fine, everything went smoothly … You were tasked with what? … Okay, apparently, we underestimated her … You did? Where? ... Bummer ... What's the last address you could find? … Yeah, we lived there for about two months before it blew up … No, there are no traces, the FBI never found us, and we have taken precautions ... Yes, already in the making, just a matter of days … Yeah, sure … keep me updated, will you? … Thanks, you too … Yes, I'll tell them … bye."

"What did he say?" Allie asked.

"He sends greetings to everyone." John answered. "And he told me that Sonya Hawkins has tasked him to check if in the Los Angeles area ID's or passports have been issued to people with the same surname and the first names John, Sarah, Cameron and Alison. He dug deep into the systems and found our names on a list the city kept for statistical purposes."

"Bummer," Savannah said. "They saw the video Turner had made and it told them your names. The task force now knows your aliases. What are we going to do, John?"

"Nothing," he replied. "They know our current aliases, alright, but there's nothing they can really do with them. Besides, we're already a step ahead. I had a talk with Catherine and mom the other day, right after you were arrested on your way back to L.A., and John Henry has been tasked with creating new ID's and new CV's for us four. Our credit cards and bank accounts already run under the surname O'Connell after Future John's alias name, same goes for all the paperwork for our properties and the cars. Within a few days, we'll also have the according driving licenses and passports. The name Baum will then be history."

"What kind of surname will you get?" Allie asked.

"Sarah Baum will become Sarah Garland. I will become John O'Connell after my late _'father'_ Jason O'Connell. Alison will become Alison Morgan and Cam will become Cameron Haley.

"Who picked the names?" Savannah asked.

"I picked them from the cast list of the movie _The Wizard of Oz_."

"At least you're consistent," Allie said with a smirk. "But what about the Burbank house? It was bought by Sarah Baum."

"Already taken care of. John Henry has changed the ownership records and documents to Sarah Garland. And if someone becomes too curious despite our efforts, all traces will end up in Tim Robinson's office where every investigation will hit a wall. Our new papers will have a fake address that can't be connected to us. Let Sonya Hawkins come here and look for us. She'll run into a dead end in North Hollywood, like the FBI did, and it's very unlikely she'll start a manhunt for us. She'd have to tell the police why she is looking for us, but she can't because she's forbidden to make a fuzz about it. We're still quite safe."

"Dad, we're never completely save, you know that," Allie said. "We should put Sonya under surveillance when she arrives here."

"Well, Zoe is with her and she'll probably do anything in her power to throw Sonya off the track," John replied. "But I'll think about it. First things first. Today we deal with Interpol and Kaliba. Tomorrow we'll see."

 **-0-**

 **Washington**

Sonya Hawkins stood and waited by the security checkpoint at the Pentagon entrance she and her team would be using from now on. All the equipment and the boxes with the documents and files had already been transported here. The new facilities were more spacious and better equipped than before. Most importantly, however, they were much safer and bugproof.

Sonya had taken it upon herself to watch everyone enter through the metal detector. All but one members of the task force had already arrived. Each of them had put their gun into a basket and then walked through without causing an alarm. Now she waited for Zoe Kruger. Finally, five minutes later, she arrived. She saw Sonya standing there and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said and put her gun into the basket. "The traffic from Langley was a disaster. Two car accidents on the way."

She stepped through the metal detector and… nothing happened. Sonya frowned, unsure if she should be relieved or disappointed.

"Is there a reason you're waiting for me here?" Zoe asked.

"Uh… no, just wanted to make sure everyone found their way. The Pentagon is a labyrinth."

"Alright, let's get to work then," Zoe replied and walked ahead.

Sonya gave the metal detector a wary look, then walked through it with her gun in her hand. It beeped immediately.

"Just wanted to make sure it works," she said to the startled security guards.

Sonya shrugged and walked towards their facilities. Further ahead, Zoe had noticed Sonya's puzzlement as well as her test of the metal detector and smiled in satisfaction.

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

"This is all much bigger than I thought," Alexander Lintner said as they had all sat down at the conference table. "I'm not sure my team is sufficiently equipped to coordinate such a vast investigation on an international level."

"Well, if it calms you," Catherine said, "by now the authorities in Washington are aware of Kaliba's activities. They know about the Russian SS-20 warhead that was buried underneath the Simdyne building and we'll make sure that this knowledge won't seep away within the Washington bureaucracy. Once the knowledge has reached the media, they'll have no choice but to act on it."

" _If_ it reaches the media, you mean," Lintner said. "From our experiences I can tell you that Kaliba has put a lot of work and money into lobbyism. Many congressmen and senators received donations and campaign support from them. Ever since we arrived here, our work was more or less openly hindered."

"Trust me," Catherine said with a smile. "It _will_ reach the public. By the end of the year, Kaliba International will have been put onto a list of companies who actively support terrorism, no matter how well they might be connected."

"I'm not sure that's going to smoke out the nest, though," Lintner argued. "Even if Kaliba as a company fails, the people behind it will go on. They have strong support in the Middle East through their family connections. Family is everything there. And if a family member is in trouble, no matter what they have done, they will be protected."

"Maybe so," Steve Goldman said. "But the USA can issue an international warrant for those who were directly involved. If we can't arrest them, we can at least make sure they're stuck in their home country and are taken out of the game."

"All that you've told me, is extremely interesting, if not alarming," Lintner said, "especially the part about the end of the world, Skynet and those cyborgs who are apparently still running around here. And then the information about the Shadow Council and The Cell." He looked at Steve Goldman and Wendy Colleton. "But that isn't really of any use for my work, especially since I cannot share the knowledge with anyone. I need something more solid to sell this trip to L.A. as a success to my superiors."

"That's why I brought you this," John said and put a USB stick on the table.

"What's on that?" Lintner asked.

"A complete list of all companies, branches and subcontractors of Kaliba on the planet, including detailed descriptions, locations, pictures, people, business numbers, you name it. My future self spent years collecting this. He left it for us but so far, we didn't have the time to evaluate it all, not to mention that we couldn't travel abroad if we're busy here with keeping everything under control. I'm giving it to you in the hope it will be useful for Interpol."

Lintner looked at John for a moment, then reached for the USB stick and took it into his hand.

"And you're giving it to me just like that?" he asked warily.

"Yes," John said. "Just like that. By the way, the stick is protected. If you enter the wrong password three times, the contents will be deleted."

"And are you going to tell me the password?"

"Sure. It's _JudgementDay1997_. Without spaces and a capital J and a capital D."

"JudgementDay1997," Lintner repeated and pocketed the stick. "What now?"

"Now," Sarah said, "we end this conference. We told you all you need to know."

"But not everything _you_ know, I presume," Lintner replied.

"No, of course not," Catherine said. "But you now know more than anyone else outside of our circle. We trust you with this knowledge, don't abuse it."

"Nobody would believe me anyway," Lintner said, having not missed the subtle threat in Catherine's voice.

"Where are you staying the night?" Sarah asked. "John mentioned that you'll fly back tomorrow."

"Uh, at the Airport Marriott. Why?"

"I suppose since this is not an official visit, you have to pay it out of your own pocket, right?"

"That's correct."

"How about you cancel the reservation and staying with us in Malibu for the night?"

Everyone looked at Sarah. It was very unusual for her to invite strangers to their house. She noticed the looks.

"I think socializing is very important," she said. "Especially with potential future allies. Alexander should take away more from this meeting than a USB stick."

John just smiled. Apparently, his mother had adapted some of his principles for a change: Keep your friends and allies close.

"Um… thank you for the offer but… I couldn't cancel the room now," Lintner argued. "The window for a cancellation has passed. I'd have to pay anyway."

"Leave that to me," Catherine said and reached for her phone. "I know someone who can help with that."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008 – 05:51 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington. D.C.**

It had been a busy afternoon. The task force team had mainly spent the time with settling down and setting up everything so that they could continue their work the following day. They now also had put a giant map of the United States on the wall and they had begun marking potential or confirmed cyborg sightings with differently colored pins on it.

Sonya had just finished her report of what they had found out the previous day in Missouri and marked the spot on the map with a red pin for a confirmed cyborg sighting.

"We're fairly sure there's three females now," she said as she turned around facing her team. "Unfortunately, we don't have any lead on the whereabouts of the one that killed the five murderers and saved Louise Quinn. A lead to the town of Miami in Oklahoma turned out to be a dead end but it's still save to assume that Louise travels together with her savior."

One of the men raised his arm.

"Yes, Adam?" Sonya asked.

"Is there a reason why we're hunting them? So far, they only seem to have done things that saved lives or punished criminals. The public opinion is clearly on their side. Wouldn't we harm our reputation and that of the government if it gets out that we're hunting them?"

"As I already explained," Sonya replied, "I won't make a judgement about the good or bad intentions of any of those machines. Until we know for sure, we must consider all of them a potential threat to the safety of the United States and its people. Let's not forget that we don't talk about humans here. They're machines, run by computers. We don't know if they are really self-aware or if they're just running a very sophisticated program."

There weren't any more contributions, so Sonya turned and looked at Mike Anderson.

"I understand you have to tell us something, Mike?"

"Yes," Mike replied and stood up. "You tasked me to check the records of the Los Angeles passport offices, looking for people with the same surname and the first names Sarah, John, Cameron and Alison."

"And what did you find?" Sonya asked.

"There were three sets of ID's issued in late September 2007, consisting of driving licenses and passports," Mike reported. "They were handed out to a Sarah Baum, a John Baum and a Cameron Baum, residing in 9836 Maple Drive, North Hollywood."

A murmur went through the room.

"What about the fourth one?" Sonya asked.

"A fourth set of papers was issued roughly a month ago for an Alison Baum - residing under the same address – which suggests that Alison arrived here in June."

"Is the address in North Hollywood genuine?" Sonya asked.

"No, it's fake," Mike confirmed. "But I found out their real address thanks to news articles from November last year. Their real address was 204 Laurel Avenue. But it's deserted now. The house got blown up and severely damaged in a gas explosion and a resulting house fire on November 14th, nearly two months after the first three ID's were issued. The owner hasn't rebuilt it yet. Interesting side note: November 14th is also John Connor's birthday."

"Any victims in the explosion?"

"Three," Mike said. "One Margos Sarkissian, a local fence and a member of the organized crime scene in North Hollywood, and two of his henchmen. One of them was found in the trunk of his silver Mercedes that was parked in the garage by the house. His neck was broken. The second one seems to have died with Sarkissian in the explosion and the resulting fire."

"I take it the incident was investigated?" Sonya said.

"Yes, the FBI has already thoroughly investigated the case and believes it was part of a local gang skirmish, since at the same day Carlos Salceda, a well-known forger and member of a Latino gang and one of Sarkissian's contract killers were found dead as well. They found traces of DNA at both crime scenes that seem to support the gang theory. There had been a lot of tension been going on between the street gangs in L.A. It culminated when the headquarters of the _Loco Street Vandals_ was blown up a couple of weeks ago in what seemed like an accident. But of course, there are always conspiracy theories."

"That's all very interesting but it doesn't seem to relate to the Connors."

"Well, not the gang stuff of course," Mike continued, "but the Connors definitely lived in that house."

"How do you know?"

"A Jeep got blown up by a car bomb in front of the house only minutes before the gas tank in the house did. It was registered to Sarah Baum. The residents of the house were seen jumping out of the window from the upper floor, then quickly ran away after the explosion. The descriptions fit to Sarah and John. A young girl followed them, probably Cameron. Witnesses reported that they all seemed to be injured and that Cameron was limping. Sarah and John stole a car but crashed it only moments later, they fled the scene on foot. Several minutes later, a local shop owner reported a young woman, who fits the description of Cameron, entered his shop and… well, used a stapler to fix an ugly wound on her face. She then left again without buying anything. Shop owner said she was limping."

"Sounds like Cameron was damaged in the explosion and got separated from them," Zoe commented.

"I agree," Mike said. "It all looks like a rather chaotic flight. Half an hour later, another car was reported stolen two blocks away. The description also fits to Sarah and John. The car was later found turned-over in the Tujunga Wash, one of those flood control channels of Los Angeles. Some homeless people who live there, reported that a young woman that fits Cameron's description, ambushed and then toppled the car over. All three were seen leaving the scene again. And that's where the trail ends."

"That doesn't add up," Sonya said. "Why should Sarah and John leave Cameron behind? And why should Cameron ambush them to topple over their car? It almost sounds as if Cameron was chasing them and John and Sarah were running from her. But why?"

"No idea," Mike replied. "I'm only quoting what the police reports say."

"Maybe she was defective," Zoe suggested. "Maybe she was caught in the explosion of the car bomb and she malfunctioned afterwards. Something could have happened to her that made her think she must hunt them down."

"That sounds logical but it's just speculation, Zoe," Sonya said. "Mike, do we have personal descriptions of the residents from the house owner?"

"Yes, they match with Sarah, Cameron and John. But of course, the FBI never made the connection. Unlike us, they weren't looking for them. After all, the Connors are supposed to be dead. They're a cold case."

"But it all looks like the trademark wake of destruction Sarah Connor usually leaves behind," Sonya commented. "Only this time it cost the lives of three men."

"Three criminals," Mike corrected, "and it looks like the Connors were set up and acted in self-defense."

"Maybe," Sonya said thoughtfully, looking at Mike. "But it seems like wherever the Connors go, shootings and explosions arise from it."

Nobody could argue with that.

"Is that all, Mike?" Sonya asked.

"Yes, except one last thing. During the night, the damaged house was obviously raided by someone. Clothes, personal effects, probably more were fetched from there, making it impossible to ID the residents."

Sonya nodded.

"They covered their tracks. Well, I guess I need to go see for myself, maybe hook up with the local authorities, question witnesses. Zoe, would you like to come with me to L.A.?"

"Uh… sure. Of course," Zoe replied in surprise.

"Good. We can discuss the details later. I'd say we call this a day and resume work tomorrow. Continue going through the files while we're away. Have a nice evening everyone."

The man Sonya had called Adam raised his hand again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um… aren't we going to start a manhunt for them, now that we have their full names?"

"And tell the authorities what...?" Zoe asked. "That they're wanted terrorists who are supposed to be dead but miraculously turned out to be alive? And then let the police run into them, not knowing that they're being protected by two very deadly Terminators?"

"Zoe's right," Sonya said. "Nothing of this must get through to the local police or the FBI or we'll have a number of dead officers or agents at our hands. The Los Angeles office of the FBI is still dealing with a lot of losses in their ranks, some of them probably caused by cyborgs. We'll deal with this discretely and investigate silently. That's what the President wants. Any more questions?"

Nobody said something, so they all got up and prepared to leave. Zoe walked towards Sonya.

"Is there a special reason why you asked _me_ to come with you?" she asked.

"Yes," Sonya said. "I like you. I'd like to get to know you better. If that's okay with you, that is."

"Uh, sure… yeah, I'm okay with that. Are only the two of us going?"

"Yes," Sonya said. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Um… no, why?"

"I know a nice bar where I go sometimes after work." She smiled. "Wanna come? We can talk the details over having a drink or two."

"Sure," Zoe said and smiled back. "I'd like that."

The two women left the room. The last one to leave was Mike Anderson, asking himself why Sonya had suddenly developed an interest in Zoe and why she hadn't asked him to join them.

" _Does she suspect something after what happened in Miami?"_

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

Alexander Lintner still had to digest what he had learned in the conference room. He spent the drive towards Malibu in silence, staring out of the window most of the time. John was driving the Suburban. Sarah, Cameron and Alison were in the car with them as well. Savannah was following in Lauren's Jeep and Allie was driving the Porsche Cayenne, so that they'd have a car for the drive back home. Catherine and James had remained at Zeira Corp, Steve Goldman and Wendy Colleton had excused themselves, they needed to get back to work.

Alison sat in the passenger seat while Sarah and Cameron shared the back seat with Lintner. Even though he knew they weren't a danger to him, he didn't feel entirely comfortable with a cyborg sitting between him and Sarah. They'd been driving for a couple of minutes without saying a word and entered the Pacific Highway in Santa Monica, when Alison decided to break the silence.

"Did you come to an agreement with Savannah and Allie?" she asked.

"What?" John replied a little startled.

"You were alone with them for almost half an hour," Alison said. "Did you come to an agreement?"

"Uh… yes. Yes, we did," John replied shortly, having no desire to discuss this with his mother and Alexander Lintner in the car. "Why do you ask that now?"

"Just making conversation," Alison replied.

They hadn't had the time to talk about it yet. This was the first opportunity after the shower where the three were separated from Savannah and Allie. His girlfriends were understandably curious, and Alison had probably asked now because once they were in Malibu, they'd all be sticking together again.

John let the talk he had with Savannah and Allie go through his head again.

* * *

" _Is there as special reason for joining us under the shower of all places, dad?" Savannah asked._

" _Yeah, well…" John replied, grabbing the soap, "you know… it seems like you've been actively looking for body contact with me and… um… I figured that maybe you feel a bit, well… left out on something?"_

 _John looked into their frowning faces, and for a moment he hoped the earth would open up and swallow him._

" _It's Alison, right?" Allie asked. "She scanned us and realized we are a little uncomfortable with the overall situation."_

 _John sighed. This didn't seem to go so well._

" _You're right. She pointed it out to me," he said, deciding to be honest. "She said that you were, well… jealous."_

" _Jealous?" Savannah exclaimed in an indignant tone._

" _Not in the traditional meaning," John quickly said. "Only, well… you seem to be familiar with being closer to Cam and me in the future and… um…"_

 _He looked at them and they were staring back. John was already regretting to have started the conversation at all._

" _I… I guess I better dry myself off and get out of here as long as I still have some dignity left," he said and turned to leave the shower._

" _No, dad. Wait!" Savannah said and grabbed his arm._

 _John stopped and turned around again. Savannah sighed._

" _Alright, Alison's right," she said, "we actually are a bit jealous."_

" _Savannah, we're not…" Allie protested._

" _Yes, we are!" Savannah said sternly, and Allie kept quiet, looking down._

" _The truth is," Savannah continued and John saw that it was hard for her to admit it, "that Future You has always been more than just a father figure for us."_

" _Oh?" John said._

" _Yes," Savannah confirmed. "Future You combined everything a young woman looks for in a man. He was strong, handsome, a powerful leader, charming, funny, sometimes a bit clumsy. Everyone was admiring Future You, looking up at him. Future You was our stepfather, sure, but also our best friend, our confidant, something like an older brother and also the, um… subject of our teenage dreams."_

" _What?" John asked flabbergasted._

" _There was a time," Allie continued, "when our relationship with mom was at a critical stage. She had decided that Savannah and I should be trained to become the hardest and best fighters in the whole resistance. The daughters of the Connors should be better than the rest."_

" _That's not a wrong pitch," John said. "I'd say she had a point with that."_

" _You don't understand," Savannah said, "you were never trained by her. And she won't train you because she doesn't want to risk your relationship by doing so."_

" _She was tough on you, huh?" John asked._

 _"Tougher," Allie replied._

" _She practically stopped being our mother for the time being," Savannah said. "She went all drill sergeant on us. You, I mean Future You, tried to convince her to give us some slack, but she disagreed. Her relationship with Future You suffered as well. We went through the whole program for young recruits and then some. We even got a taste of her interrogation techniques."_

" _Wow," was all John could say._

" _During that time, we learned to hate her," Allie continued. "And I mean really hate her. You, however, I mean Future You, were the person who stabilized us during that time. Mom kept her distance, even to you. For some time, there was only Allie, me and you. Mom had decided to leave us alone for a while and didn't stay in our quarters."_

" _When we came home after the training, you comforted us," Savannah said. "We spent hours in Future John's arms, crying. It was hard for him as well, he suffered from being separated from her."_

" _But we didn't break up, right? It all turned out fine, didn't it?" John asked._

" _Barely," Savannah said. "Somehow, mom didn't know the right moment to stop. Future You finally had to confront her, make her realize that she was endangering our whole family, even their marriage."_

" _It was as if she was trapped inside an obsession," Allie added. "By the time you confronted her, we had already achieved everything she wanted us to achieve. But somehow, she couldn't switch back to mother-and-wife mode again. You two had a very ugly fight and you almost walked out on her. That finally made her snap out of it. It was just in time."_

" _Of course, we realized that she had been doing all that just to protect us," Savannah said. "She wanted us to be the best of the best because she loved us so much. Only she couldn't communicate that properly. And without your help, we probably would've run away. But we didn't, and slowly our relationship with mom normalized again."_

" _So, our family was close to falling apart but Future Me fixed it?"_

" _Yes," Savannah confirmed. "The only thing that prevented it from breaking into pieces, was our relationship with you, dad. I mean with Future You. Jeez, it's so hard to differentiate between you and Future You. We became close in the time without mom. I mean… reeeally close."_

 _"I know I asked you this in Washington already and you said 'no' but I'm asking again. Did… you know… did anything inappropriate ever happen between you three?" John asked._

 _Savannah and Allie closed their eyes and looked down._

 _John's heart sank._

" _Promise to never tell anyone," Allie finally said._

" _I promise," John said, suddenly getting weak in the knees. "You can tell me. The running shower prevents them from hearing us."_

" _I know," Savannah said, took a breath and looked at John. "We… um... had sex with Future You. Just once, though!"_

" _O-kay…" John said, waiting for more to come._

" _Please don't ask us to go into detail, dad," Allie said, "it's embarrassing enough as it is."_

" _Just tell me what you think I need to know."_

" _I got pregnant," Savannah said._

" _WHAT!?" John asked shocked. "From me? I mean, from Future Me?"_

" _Yes," Savannah confirmed. "But I miscarried. The radiation. Not many healthy children were born anymore. That was two years ago. Mom never got to know about it. Maybe she suspected something, but she never mentioned it."_

" _And you?" John asked and looked at Allie. "Did you become… you know…?"_

 _She shook her head._

" _No. I couldn't bear children. Most women after Judgement Day were infertile. Savannah is one of the few who could get pregnant."_

" _Jesus Christ," John said. "This… this is not what I expected… It's… I mean… wow…"_

 _He exhaled deeply._

" _I can still look you in the eyes because it was wonderful when we were together," Allie said, "it was true love. I don't regret it. But we immediately realized it was a mistake afterwards and that we must never do it again. Or talk about it. Ever."_

" _I never regretted it either," Savannah added. "It was the only time Allie and I had sex with a man and we'll cherish the memory forever. And afterwards the four of us became very close. If mom had a suspicion, she never mentioned it."_

" _I'm sorry if we've been overly flirtatious with you recently," Allie said. "It's just that… we miss being so close to you. And we're always horny lately, I think it might have something to do with the nanobots. We feel a bit… pushed aside. Especially with Alison now who wasn't there in the future. And Emily's going to be here soon as well. We somehow feel like the fifth wheel."_

 _John stepped forward and took both in his arms, hugging them tight. They hugged him back._

" _You belong to us," John said. "We all belong together. Alison and Cam know that. Emily knows that as well. Cameron and Alison are okay with us being close, Emily will say the same. We can continue being close, only not as close as you have been with Future Me."_

" _I understand," Savannah said, and Allie nodded._

" _We can touch each other, have body contact," John continued," you can flirt with me and we can kiss and hug. But it must end there. No sexual approach. And all of us sleeping together in one bed is an exception, not the rule. You'll get your own room soon. You may occasionally spend the night with us, but it has to remain an exception."_

 _Savannah and Allie looked down, apparently slightly disappointed._

" _I understand your desire to project your longings on me. And yes, Alison told me that the repeated nanobot treatment has probably raised your libido and that's why you're so flirtatious and horny. But I'm not Future John. And to be honest, right now I feel no desire to become like him either."_

" _We know that you're not him," Allie said. "We can make the distinction. It's just that..."_

 _"It has become harder to resist the temptation," Savannah completed Allie's sentence._

 _"So, you agree that we need an arrangement?" John asked. "You agree that we need rules for the three of us?"_

 _The two hesitantly nodded._

" _Yes," Savannah said. "I agree."_

" _I agree as well," Allie added._

" _Good," John said and kissed both of them. "Because one thing's for sure: I love you both and I want us to keep on living together. All of us."_

" _I love you, too, dad," Savannah and Allie replied in unison._

" _And yes, we want to stay with you as well," Savannah said._

" _Good, I'm glad to hear that. Because in order to do so, you have to tell Cam and Alison what you have told me."_

" _What!?" Savannah shrieked. "No, dad, please. Not that."_

" _It's already been hard for us to tell you," Allie said. "Please don't make us tell them as well."_

" _Our living together is based on one thing," John said. "Honesty. We all must be able to trust each other unconditionally. And that won't work if some of us are hiding stuff from the others. I can't reprimand Cam and Alison for not being honest with me if you're undermining it with keeping your own secrets. They must know. And you must tell them. Knowing them, I know they'll quickly forgive you."_

" _That's not the point, dad," Savannah said. "It's the embarrassment. The humiliation."_

" _Well, it's good to know you are ashamed of yourselves. Makes it easier to get over it for everyone."_

" _Do we really have to?" Allie moaned._

" _Yes," John insisted. "And as soon as possible."_

" _Because of Alison's scanning abilities, right?" Savannah asked._

" _Yes, because of Alison and her growing scanning abilities."_

 _Both Savannah and Allie sighed. They looked at each other._

" _Okay, we'll talk to them," Savannah finally said, and Allie nodded._

" _Good," John acknowledged._

" _So… I take it the rules exclude sex?" Allie asked._

 _"Yes," John confirmed. "Any form of sex or sexual acts."_

 _"Can we at least wash each other?" Savannah asked, taking the soap from John._

" _Of course," John replied. "But no inappropriate touching."_

 _"Is cleaning you everywhere inappropriate?" Allie asked innocently, looking down at his boner._

 _John sighed._

 _"Don't overdo it," he said. "My penis is off limits for you."_

 _"Mmmmh... but our tits and pussies aren't off limits for you," Savannah said and kissed John._

 _"Yeah," Allie agreed and rubbed her leg on him. "You can take us anytime and anywhere."_

 _John groaned in frustration and pushed them gently away, giving them a reprehensive look._

" _Okay, okay, dad," Savannah said, sounding frustrated. "But that doesn't mean we can't be thorough with washing you, right?"_

 _She smiled wickedly, reaching for the soap._

 _"Very, very thorough. Turn around, dad."_

 _He sighed and did as she requested. Savannah slapped him on the butt and giggled. John only shook his head, then felt four hands stroking his back, his butt and his stomach while two mouths kissed and licked his arms and shoulders._

* * *

"And?" Alison kept inquiring.

"What?" John asked, suddenly being pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh… we… uh… agree that what we talked about earlier is okay but that the other thing we talked about earlier is of course foreclosed."

"What did you talk about earlier concerning Savannah and Allie?" Sarah asked from the back seat and John closed his eyes for a second.

"Just… home stuff, mom," John replied. "Some organizational things."

"Is everything alright with you five?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, mom, everything's alright," Cameron replied. "Alison pointed John to a potential problem with Savannah and Allie and he solved it. Right, John?"

"Uh, yes… right, Cam. I did."

Alexander Lintner frowned _. "Had Cameron just call Sarah 'mom'?"_ He decided not to ask.

"Good," Sarah replied. "Tell me if I can give you a hand with things. Being the head of a family sometimes has its challenges and you more often need a sensitive touch than a determined grip, so things don't start slipping through your hands."

John had to concentrate very hard not to snort loudly after hearing that.

"I think John has everything under control, mom," Alison said. "He can handle Savannah and Allie quite well."

Again, John had to pull himself together to not start laughing.

"Everything alright, John?" Sarah asked. "You suddenly turned crimson red."

"Uh… yes, mom… I… I'm okay. It's just that… I had to think of something. Something funny. A joke. And I… um… didn't want to break out into laughter. Driving, you know? Concentrate."

Alison frowned at him but decided not to ask.

 _What a weird family,"_ Alexander Lintner thought.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008 – 05:58 a.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Salt Lake City, Utah**

Emily and Louise had entered a small supermarket on the western outskirts of Salt Lake City, looking for some food and beverages after they'd moved into a motel in the northern outskirts. Emily thought it was best to not shop near their motel.

She also insisted on parking the van two blocks away from the store _._ Louise had rolled her eyes about that, thinking that Emily maybe was a little paranoid, probably a cyborg thing. But she had agreed to wear the fake spectacles while Emily had put on sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Do you drink alcohol?" Louise asked while they were strolling through the aisles.

"Yes," Emily said. "But it doesn't have any effect on me."

"Okay, then I'm going to get some beer. I guess I can drink since you won't let me drive anyway."

"You have no driving license, remember?"

Louise rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we split up?" she suggested. "I get the drinks and you get the food."

"I don't need any food," Emily replied. "Now that the transformation is over, I'm back to 50 calories a day. It's better you choose what you want to eat."

"Okay, then you get the drinks and I get the food."

They split up. After about ten minutes, Louise had finished first. She had to wait for Emily, though, since she didn't have any money with her. She was browsing through the postcard rack next to the only cashier, when she noticed from the corner of her eye that two men with ski masks had entered the store.

"ALRIGHT!" the first of the two said loudly. "THIS IS A HOLD-UP! NOBODY MOVE, THEN NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!"

Louise noticed that both men carried double-barreled, sawed-off shotguns. She looked around to see where Emily was but couldn't spot her. So, she simply raised her hands and hoped that it'd be over quickly. The other customers in the store did the same, all of them obviously very afraid.

"YOU!" the man shouted and pointed at Louise. "Go behind the counter and put the money from the register into this bag!"

Looking around again, Louise still couldn't spot Emily. She complied and walked behind the counter, standing next to the male cashier who made a step back with his hands in the air. She grabbed the money from the open register and put it into the gym bag the guy had put onto the counter.

"HURRY UP, BITCH!" he shouted, looking awfully nervous.

Upon hearing that, Louise suddenly froze, not being able to move anymore. The man pointed his shotgun at her.

"MOVE IT!" he shouted. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Louise was paralyzed and started shaking all over her body. In that moment, the shotgun was yanked away from pointing at Louise. However, before the robber lost hold of it, his finger accidentally pulled the trigger. With a loud _BANG_ the shotgun went off.

People screamed but didn't move. Louise just stared at Emily with wide-open eyes.

The two robbers were stunned for a moment, apparently having not planned to actually use their weapons. Everyone was looking at Emily who appeared to have been hit but didn't go down on the floor. Her shoulder and her head had been turned sideways, away from the onlookers. When she turned her front to them again, everyone in the store gasped in shock and a few stifled cries could be heard from other customers.

A good part of Emily's face was missing on the left side of her head, including her left ear and her left eye. Also, a lot of flesh from her neck and shoulder had been shot off. Her sunglasses were destroyed but her baseball cap still rested on her head.

Emily's endoskeleton and metal skull were clearly visible and everyone in the store could see her glowing-red eye sensor and the moving metal rods in her neck as she turned her head to look around. There were hushed whispers of shock and disbelief. She looked at the stunned shooter in a threatening manner. He gasped and made a step back. The other one was still frozen in shock. Emily looked around to seek eye contact with Louise, making sure she was okay. Then she lunged forward towards the robber who had fired the gun.

"Ballsy of you to raid a store at this time of day," she said, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with her right arm. "Very ballsy… or very, very stupid."

She knocked him out with a slap of her hand and let him fall to the ground. The other robber muttered something that sounded like a prayer. A dark stain formed in his crotch before Emily rendered him unconscious as well with an elegant kick to the head.

She picked up the two shotguns and bent them until they were useless. She discovered that the second one wasn't even loaded. Then Emily looked around and considered the shocked faces of everyone, seeing how some customers were clinging to their loved ones. The cashier just stared at her, his back pushed to the wall and his mouth wide open. He hyperventilated.

"Please remain calm," she said to everyone around. "I'm no threat to you. You are safe now. Someone please call the police before the two robbers regain consciousness."

A middle-aged man was quick-witted enough to reach into his pocket for his cellphone.

"OH MY GOD, EMILY!" Louise shouted, finally able to move again, and ran around the counter. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm okay," Emily replied and threw a fifty-dollar note on the counter which made the cashier recoil. "For the food and the drinks. Calm down and keep the change. Come, let's get out of here."

She grabbed the robbers' gym bag, turned it over to empty it of its contents, then stuffed their shopping into it. Emily took Louise's hand and pulled her with her, quickly walking out of the store. People were moving aside when they passed and stared after them in silent shock, some still having their mouths palmed with their hands.

* * *

"Let me look at you," Louise said after they had reached the van and had driven off.

From the distance they heard the sirens of the approaching police.

"I'm fine," Emily assured. "It's only superficial. It'll heal within three days."

"Oh yeah, sure… right… tough cyborg lady," Louise replied with an ironic undertone. "And what are you going to do until then? Walking around with a piece of cloth over your head like the elephant man? I mean look at you."

"You can treat my wounds back at the motel," Emily said. "We still have enough bandages left in the first aid kit. The flesh will quickly regrow."

"And what about your eye? Will that regrow as well?"

"Yes. But I'll need to wear sunglasses for a while.

Emily looked at Louise.

"What happened in there?" she asked. "Why did you stop putting the money into the bag? They would have left, and nothing would have happened. Now the FBI and the task force will know where we went."

"I dunno, I just froze after he called me 'bitch'. You know… the name _they_ gave me. I'm sorry, I…"

"I see," Emily said. "No need to apologize. I should have realized that."

"You were right, though," Louise said.

"With what?"

"Parking two blocks away was a clever move."

* * *

They stopped at their Best Western motel at Interstate 15 and Louise quickly went inside to get a blanket for Emily. They managed to enter their room without arousing attention. Once inside, Louise waited until Emily had taken off the blanket, her baseball cap and her tee shirt, then finally was able to take a good look at her.

She gasped.

"That bad?" Emily asked.

Louise closed her eyes and swallowed hard, apparently needing a moment to compose herself.

"It looks… scary," she finally said.

"I'm sorry," Emily replied.

"No. No, don't be sorry. I know what you are, I knew before that you're all machine underneath. It's just that seeing it with my own eyes… it's…"

"Scary." Emily nodded.

"Yeah," Louise admitted, focusing on the red-glowing optical sensor within Emily's metal skull. "Do you want me to do it now? I mean…"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind," Emily said. "I could try to do it myself, but the angle is a bit…"

"I understand," Louise said and got up to get the first aid kit. "And you're sure it'll heal again without a trace?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why are you attracting trouble all the time?"

"I don't know. It seems to find us. Not only me but also the others. John, Alison, Sarah… it sometimes looks like we have subscribed for constantly getting into dangerous situations. But in all fairness, who's attempting to raid a supermarket in broad daylight when there are dozens of people in it?"

"Probably drug addicts," Louise replied, "once they're desperate enough, they shun no risk. Now sit still."

"Yes, ma'am."

Louise grinned, then started to work on Emily.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 23rd, 2008 – 06:51 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington. D.C.**

"Choose your weapon," Sonya Hawkins said.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

They sat at the counter of a bar not far away from the Pentagon. Instead of answering, Sonya turned towards the barkeeper.

"I'll start with a Tequila Sunrise," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm not that much into cocktails," Zoe replied.

"Oh," Sonya said, sounding a little disappointed.

"But I'm into Scotch," Zoe said, turning to the barkeeper. "Do you have any Islay Single Malts?"

"Of course," the barkeeper replied. "We have Laphroaig, Caol Ila, Bowmore and Ardbeg."

"Ardbeg please."

"A Tequila Sunrise and an Ardbeg, coming right away," the barkeeper said and left to prepare the drinks.

"Scotch, huh?" Sonya asked. "You don't seem the type."

"I don't fit into any drawer," Zoe replied, "and I'm kinda proud of that." She looked directly at Sonya. "Why did you invite me here? This surely must be more than just a girl's night out."

"I simply like you," Sonya said, not even lying. "And I wanna know more about you. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure, what do you wanna know about me? I'm sure you've studied all the files the CIA has of me."

Sonya chuckled.

"Not everything's in the files," she said. "You can only learn so much of a person when you read what others have written about her."

"True," Zoe agreed. "So, what do you wanna know?"

"I have no idea why you are with the CIA."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You are extremely intelligent, you have degrees in philosophy, physics, mathematics, computer science and chemistry. God knows how you were able to get all these."

"Distance Learning. I don't need much sleep."

"Right." It wasn't hard to tell that this explanation didn't satisfy Sonya. "You could have made a huge career in research or business. Why the CIA?"

The barkeeper put their drinks in front of them and left again.

"I don't like boring," Zoe said. "Much like you, I need the constant challenges."

"You grew up in Dallas, didn't you?"

"Yes, my parents moved there when I was four. But I'm sure you know that already. You probably visited the homepage of my old high school."

"I might have," Sonya said and sucked on the straw of her cocktail.

"Well, if you did, don't look too closely at my pictures."

"Why not?"

"Because I later hacked into their computer and photoshopped them."

"Why did you do that?"

"Acne. I looked like a cauliflower as a teenager."

"Really?"

"Yup. They nicknamed me Gaddafi."

"Oh dear, that's bad," Sonya said and chuckled.

"Call me vain but I didn't want anything to remind me of that later in life."

"I can sympathize," Sonya said and raised her glass. "To the triumph over acne."

They clonked their glasses and took a sip.

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

"I have to admit I'm impressed," Alexander Lintner said after he had been given a tour of the property, now standing at the cliff, joined by John. "So far, I've only known Los Angeles from Hollywood movies. I must admit this view over the bay is breathtaking."

"There are a few pros and cons about living here," John said. "And strictly speaking we didn't choose the place, the place chose us. But we're not complaining."

"I guess there are worse places to be."

"Yes, indeed, I've been to some of them in my life."

"Your childhood must have been… special."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, you can say that. I basically grew up in the jungle, always on the run, never staying in the same place for too long. Never being able to form lasting friendships. Until now."

"Yes, seem to have collected a lot of friends now," Lintner said and made a gesture towards the hustle and bustle on the property with all its permanent and temporary residents.

"True," John agreed. "For a couple of weeks, I've been feeling like I've finally arrived in real life and find it's actually not bad."

"From what you told me, we wouldn't have had much more time to enjoy it if it wouldn't have been for you and your team."

"Yes. From all we know, we did prevent the end of the world. And I hope we're not messing it up again."

"I'm with you, you know. On artificial intelligence, I mean… I see the possibilities when I look at your cyborg friends. But I'm very skeptical. I mean it obviously can work if you use it wisely."

John nodded.

"It can work, yes. But don't forget that Alison, Cameron and Catherine weren't made by humans. Hence, they don't have our human flaws. They were created by other machines."

"And yet they seem to be alive."

"They are now. And by becoming alive, they learned the value of life. They're the proof that we can benefit from A.I. if it's done properly. But sadly, that can't be said about all the other machines that are still out there right now. Most of them still represent a potential danger. Not to mention that the military is still working on intelligent weapons for future wars."

"I guess it's up to you then to open the public's eyes."

John nodded.

"Yes, that's up to us. The people need to understand what's at stake."

"And I thought _I_ had a difficult job. Good luck with that."

"Thanks," John replied with a sour grin.

"Have you ever thought about visiting Europe? Or Asia?"

"Thought, yes. But frankly that's not an option right now."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just thinking that a man who tries to save the world, should actually know the world."

"Good point. I'll give it some thought."

Savannah and Allie came walking towards them from inside the house.

"Who are you two conspiring against?" Allie asked with a smile.

"Women," John answered with a grin. "We try to find a way to prevent you from shredding our nerves."

Savannah stretched out her tongue and Allie folded her arms in front of her, giving John a mocked indignant look.

"Sarah sent us to tell you that dinner is ready," Savannah said.

"Oh, good," John replied, "why don't you go ahead, Alex? I'd like to have a few words alone with… my girls."

"Sure," Lintner replied and walked away.

"So, we're your girls now, huh?" Savannah asked mockingly.

John ignored the question.

"How far are Cam and Alison with dismantling the stuff in Isaak's house?" he asked.

"They're almost finished with removing Future John's spying equipment. They'll join us for dinner. Is there a reason why you sent them away?"

John nodded in acknowledgement and put his arms around them. They returned the gesture.

"No, there's no reason. They simply were the best choice for the job. What about you? Everything alright?"

"Yes," both replied.

"Did you say something to the others about the outcome of our… talk under the shower?" Savannah asked.

"No," John replied. "And I won't. Mom asked but I told her we solved a domestic problem. More she doesn't need to know. What happens in the loft, stays between the five... six of us. It's already more than enough that she knows we're always naked at home."

"Thanks, dad," Savannah replied.

The three kissed and then slowly walked arm in arm towards the house.

"Tonight, would be a nice time to come clear with Alison and Cam," John said.

"Does that mean we can sleep with you again?"

John sighed.

"I didn't mean telling them in bed. In fact, as much as I like being together with the four of you…"

"I guess that means no," Allie interrupted.

"Well… yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, the bed is huge. I sometimes wonder what Future John thought, getting such a huge bed."

"You don't want us to be there with you all the time," Savannah stated. "Just say it, dad, we can stomach it."

"Don't get me wrong. I like being with you. It's just that... Cam, Alison and I like to have spontaneous sex. With you in bed it will always feel awkward, I will always be inhibited, you know?"

"We understand your point, dad," Savannah said. "I just hope you understand ours as well."

"Of course. You made it very clear under the shower. And I promise there will be times when we all snuggle up together in a huge pile of flesh."

"Eew, it somehow sounds saucy when you put it like that," Allie stated.

Both John and Savannah laughed.

"Of course, we're still going to do the renovation," John stated. "We definitely need a second bathroom and a guest room. We'll start as soon as the interview is over."

"Why after the interview?" Allie asked.

"Because we'll need to lay low for a while afterwards," John said. "We'll need to watch and observe, see what happens, let the public and the media deal with it. It's not gonna be a national thing anymore. The whole world will be watching that interview. And it will trigger desires to learn more about Cam and Alison in the rest of the world. Right now, we only have American authorities, the American military and American companies on our heels. After the interview, that will change. People from all over the world will want to learn more about them. We might have to play possum for a while and can as well use the time to start the renovations. It's also the main reason for changing our identities again."

"Life is never going to get boring for us anyway, dad," Savannah said. "You know that."

"I know. That's why I cherish every minute of boredom I can get."

The three chuckled as they reached the main house and kept walking towards the pool terrace where dinner was already being served.

 **-0-**

 **Washington**

"And thennn…" Sonya said in a slurry voice, "I tol' 'im to… get the fuckkk losssht."

"Men," Zoe agreed in an equally drunken tone, "Can't live with'em… can't kill 'em."

"Cheerssh," Sonya said, and they clunked their glasses again.

Sonya sucked at the straw of her fifth cocktail while Zoe had emptied half a bottle of Scotch.

"I really like you, Zooee," Sonya said with glassy eyes. "You're a… womann of my taste."

"I think thissss is the beginnninggg of a wonnerful frienshipp."

"Yeeaaah."

"I… godda take a leak," Zoe said, stood up from her barstool and walked on unsteady legs towards the bathrooms."

"Canihaveanotherone?" Sonya asked the bartender.

"I think you've had enough and we're closing in ten minutes."

"Sshhtupid rules…" she replied.

"I'm going to call you a taxi."

* * *

Zoe stood in the bathroom and stared into the mirror. She wasn't drunk of course, she couldn't get drunk. She only played drunk to convince Sonya she was human. She had to admit that Sonya had gotten close, too close. It wouldn't have needed much more, and she'd blown her cover. If Sonya had planned to drink Zoe under the table to get more information from her, the plan had clearly failed. Zoe had casually touched her a couple of times and analyzed her blood alcohol level. Sonya definitely wasn't faking it.

Zoe was convinced that Sonya had waited for her at the security check just to see if the metal detector would trigger an alarm. But it hadn't. And it wouldn't. Zoe had developed a device that sent out a signal that confused any metal detector and by default they would then not cause an alarm. She had implanted that device into her and Norberto's bodies, otherwise they wouldn't be able to go in and out of their workplaces at the CIA and the NSA anymore. As long as nobody came up with the idea to x-ray people on their way in or out, everything would be fine.

But how had Sonya been able to get on her track? Had Zoe tipped her hand somehow? Maybe it was the scene in the motel, when she practiced silent communication with Emily and then acted completely irrational? One thing was for sure, though: Zoe had underestimated Sonya. She knew it the moment she received an alarm that somebody had downloaded her old high school pictures. Pictures of a student and a class that never existed that way. At least not with her in it.

Zoe had of course never been to a high school. She had invented her past and manipulated data in a way people would swallow it without questions. But that only worked if nobody suspected her of not being who – or rather what – she pretended to be.

She had gotten used to her life among humans. She had acknowledged that she liked it, enjoyed being part of a community. She liked having friends and nice colleagues and she knew Norberto felt the same. At first, when they had met John Connor, they had feared they'd lose it all now. But they hadn't. And Zoe was determined to not let Sonya see through her disguise.

The problem was that Zoe really liked Sonya. She liked her very much. Tonight, they had bonded, become friends. Like Zoe, Sonya was a loner with the occasional affair every now and then. To the world, they were both career women who put their jobs above everything else. The difference between them was: Zoe did it out of necessity, so she could uphold her camouflage. Sonya claimed to do it because she was married to her job. But Zoe knew better. She quickly realized that deep down, Sonya was very lonely.

They both had many casual friendships but nothing that really meant something to them. Tonight, though, had been different. Zoe came to realize that she wanted Sonya to be her friend, her best friend. But that would be difficult. If she let somebody too close, they might eventually learn that she wasn't human.

She returned to the bar and found that Sonya had fallen asleep on the counter, with her head resting on her arms, snoring loudly. Zoe couldn't help but chuckle. The bartender gave her a wink and she smiled back at him.

"I already ordered a taxi," he said, noticing that Zoe wasn't half as drunk as she pretended to be. "You better take her home now."

"I guess I have to," she sighed.

 **-0-**

 **Salt Lake City**

"There," Louise said, putting the last of the patches and bandages on Emily's head and neck. "If you wear a turtleneck sweater and pull your hair the right way over your face, nobody will suspect anything. Now excuse me, I need to wash my hands."

"I don't have a turtleneck sweater, it's summer," Emily replied.

"Doesn't have to be a thick one. I'll buy one for you tomorrow."

"Alright, buy one then."

Louise smirked.

"Looks like our roles have partially reversed. _I'm_ now the one who can go out to buy stuff and _you_ are forced to stay indoors."

"I can't argue with that," Emily replied.

"And I'm also going to buy an eye patch for you. You'll look wicked with it. Like Daryl Hannah in _Kill Bill_."

"Another movie?" Emily asked.

"Yup. I may need to educate you further in that direction."

Emily stood up and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom.

"You've done a good job," she said.

"Thank you. Um… can you, like, turn that red light off? It's kinda eerie."

"Sorry," Emily replied, "it's constantly on as long as my processor is inserted."

"But your right eye doesn't shine red now," Louise contradicted.

"Polarization filter," Emily replied.

"I see. Is there a reason for those lights anyway?" Louise asked. "Or is it just to scare people?"

"I don't know," Emily admitted. "Skynet designed all its Terminators that way. Maybe just to make us look scary, as you said. It has no real function. It confirms that we're active, though."

"You weren't one today."

"What?"

"A Terminator, you weren't one with those robbers. You didn't kill them."

"There was no need to," Emily said. "They didn't pose a threat."

"He blew away half of your neck and shoulder and parts of your face, including your left ear and eye and you tell me he wasn't a threat? Yeah, right."

"I'm still one-hundred percent functional. Slugs from a shotgun cannot really damage me, except they're armor-piercing ones."

"Yeah…," Louise replied with a smirk. "Keep kidding yourself but the truth is that deep inside, you're a big softie who doesn't like to kill if it's not necessary."

"Softie? You realize that my endoskeleton is made from one of the hardest and most heat resistant substances in existence?"

"Don't be a jerk. You know that I didn't mean that literally. Stop dodging me."

Emily came back into the main room and sat down on the bed next to Louise.

"I almost killed them," she admitted. "When I saw him pointing his shotgun at you… I would have killed them for certain if anything would have happened to you."

"But nothing happened to me and you saved the day again. You'll be the hero on the news. Come, let's see what they say about you."

Louise grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

 **-0-**

 **Washington**

Zoe carried Sonya up the stairs and then into her bedroom. She dumped the sleeping woman in her bed, when suddenly her phone rang. It was Mike.

"Mike?" Zoe asked. "What's the matter? It's almost midnight."

" _Do you have a TV near you?"_

Zoe looked around.

"Uh, yes… why?"

Mike told her the channel and Zoe switched the TV on with the remote that laid one the nightstand. It only took her a moment to realize what she was seeing.

" _It's her, isn't it?"_ Mike asked over the phone. _"Emily. And the other one is Louise, with dyed hair and fake glasses."_

"Yes," Zoe said and sighed. "Trouble really finds them, even in Salt Lake City. Another heroic deed. The President's not going to like this."

" _The good news is that nobody was killed,"_ Mike said. _"The bad news is, well… I'm quite sure you saw what the security cameras of the store recorded."_

"Emily's biological shell was severely damaged but that'll heal over again within a couple of days. The problem is that more than a dozen witnesses and the cameras saw the metal endoskeleton underneath."

" _Yeah, that's bad. Many stations have quickly changed their program. There'll be expert interviews all over and discussions about 'Robots walk among us' or something like that."_

"Well, could be worse. Could have been a Triple-Eight, firing an M16 at innocent bystanders. At least this way the positive public image is being preserved."

 _"Sometimes your machine logic is really creepy. What will Emily and Louise do now?"_

"They need to stay low, Emily's wounds need to be treated. My guess is they're staying in some hotel or motel and will get going again tomorrow, early in the morning. We should make sure there are no road blocks on the roads out of Salt Lake City."

" _I'll see what I can do. Is Sonya with you?"_

"Uh… yeah but not in the condition to make any decisions."

" _Well then,"_ Mike said _. "Since you two are flying to Los Angeles tomorrow, I guess I'll get a ticket for Salt Lake City, taking Jeff and Sheila with me. Let's see if we can somehow keep this contained."_

"Good luck with that, I'll inform John. It's only 9 p.m. in Los Angeles."

" _Yes, do that."_

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

John's phone was ringing while they sat around the table after dinner, enjoying the setting sun over Santa Monica Bay.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Zoe," John answered with a frown.

"What? Again?"

"Yeah," he took the call. "Yes, Zoe? What is it? … Uh, a TV? No, not here at the moment, we're sitting on the pool terrace … right … She did what? … Great, just great, our bad luck again … Yeah, yeah, I know it's not her fault … I'll call her … yes. Bye…"

"Bad news?" Alison asked.

John took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, then palmed his face.

"Emily and Louise were shopping in a small supermarket in Salt Lake City when two drug addicts tried to raid it."

Everyone groaned and closed their eyes, except Alexander Lintner who didn't understand what they were talking about.

"How many dead?" Derek asked.

"Fortunately, none," John said. "Emily could knock out the perpetrators. But before she could do that, one of the robbers fired his sawed-off shotgun at her."

Everyone flinched.

"How badly?" Cameron asked.

"I guess the injuries are only a minor problem. But it looks like her endoskeleton was clearly visible for a lot of eye witnesses – and the security cameras."

Another round of general groaning ensued.

"Emily is another cyborg?" Lintner asked.

"Yes," Allie replied. "Long story."

"Of course," Lintner replied with a sour smile.

"I'm going to call her," John said. "Alison, would you please give me her number?"

"And we're going to check the TV," Jesse said and got up. "Let's see what the media make of it."

 **-0-**

 **Salt Lake City**

Emily and Louise were watching a discussion on TV whether robots walking freely among the population were a risk, a danger or maybe a blessing for public safety, when suddenly Emily's cellphone rang. Louise jumped at the noise.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Emily frowned.

"It's John," she said and took the call. "Yes, John? … Yes, I'm okay, don't worry, Louise treated my wounds … yes, we have everything we need … I know … the Connor curse, I suppose. Everywhere we go, it follows us … we're driving to Oregon from here, meeting with Nick Nelson, maybe staying there for a couple of days … No, I don't think we'll be back on Friday … Yes, too bad … Is everyone else okay? … Good. Yes, I know that Lintner is with you. I got kidnapped today in my timeline … Yes, it happened right after we arrived in Malibu with him. I guess from now on we're all in unchartered territory … Have you also talked to Allie and Savannah? … Good … Yes, that's a good arrangement … Zoe and Sonya? When? … I see … No, I also don't think you have to worry … We'll be on our way again early in the morning … Yes, I must wear an eye patch and a turtleneck sweater … No, don't worry, I have Louise to help me … Yes, I know … she's a great help … yes, we'll talk about it when I'm back, okay? … I know, John. I miss you, too … Yes … I love you, John … Bye."

Emily ended the call and looked to the floor for a moment, tears running down her cheek.

"Do you miss him that badly?" Louise asked, and Emily nodded.

"Yes. You can't imagine how much. Hearing his voice was… well… it sent me over the edge, I guess."

"Well, I can't replace him, but I can do my very best tonight," Louise said and pulled off her tee shirt.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked. "I'm not exactly attractive right now."

"Still more attractive than I was when we spent our first night together. Come on, move over, give me some space."

Emily laid down and shuffled her body over to the other side of the bed. Louise laid down next to her. She gently touched the exposed part of Emily's skull where her left eye was missing.

"This feels so weird," she said. "Can you feel that?"

"I register the touch," Emily replied. "But it's different from feeling it with my nerve endings."

Louise kissed Emily on the mouth.

"My grandma always told me that everything looks better in the morning."

"That's a human proverb," Emily replied. "I don't share that perception."

"Maybe one day you'll learn to share it," Louise said and snuggled up to her.

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

"How is she?" Savannah asked.

"She sounded calm, composed… and a bid sad," John replied. "And her voice, it's… well, it was hard to tell through the phone but it's not exactly Cameron's voice anymore… but somehow it still is. Don't know how to describe it."

"So, she'll be fine," Allie said.

"Yes, I suppose so."

John, Savannah, Allie, Cameron and Alison stood a bit away from the others who were watching TV in the main living room.

"Let's have a walk, the five of us," John said and turned to go outside.

Savannah and Allie understood the signal.

"What? Now?" Allie asked. "Shouldn't we wait until we're home?"

"This moment is as good as any," John replied. "The others are busy watching TV, so let's walk to the cliffside."

"What are you on about?" Cameron asked.

"If I'm not completely mistaken," Alison said, "it's about John's talk with Savannah and Allie this morning."

John nodded.

"Yes, there's something Savannah and Allie need to tell you."

It was clear that the two young women didn't feel comfortable with the situation but reluctantly followed John and his two cyborg girlfriends.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 05:45 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington. D.C.**

Sonya Hawkins woke up slowly and with a head that felt like it would explode at any moment. She squinted, then realized she was lying on her bed, fully dressed. Trying to sit up, she immediately regretted the action as the pain in her head intensified.

She groaned loudly.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. In a reflex, she grabbed the gun under her pillow.

"Relax, it's just me," Zoe said.

Sonya let the gun sink.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I brought you home… and then fell asleep right next to you before I could order another taxi. I'm afraid we both slept in our clothes."

Sonya looked down at her bed that obviously was wrinkled from two people sleeping in it. She then sniffed at herself.

"I need a shower," she said. "Badly."

"Yeah, me too. Would you mind if we stopped at my house on the way to the airport, so I can take a shower as well and change clothes?"

"No, I don't mind. What time is it anyway?"

"5:48, you have reserved the jet for 8 o'clock, right?"

"Yes," Sonya said, then saw that Zoe held out a cup to her. "What's that?"

"A little pick-me-up for you. I mixed it from ingredients in your kitchen. It's a secret recipe from my grandfather."

"What about you? You look so fresh. No hangover?"

"Nope, I never have hangovers when I stay with whisky. There's a reason why I don't drink cocktails."

Sonya took the cup from Zoe, sniffed at it and grimaced.

"Do I want to know what's in there?"

"Probably not. Down it in one go."

Sonya sighed and did as she was told, emptying the whole cup in one gulp. Then she coughed.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she exclaimed, "that's a whole new definition of awful."

"But it helps, you'll see."

"Did I fall asleep in the bar?"

"Yup."

"And you brought me home?"

"Yup."

"Thank you.

"You're welcome."

Sonya got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked loudly after she had opened the tap on the shower.

"Sure, what is it?"

"There's a small suitcase on top of the wardrobe. Can you put some clothes in for three days?"

"How do I know what you want to wear?"

"I trust you."

Zoe opened the wardrobe and sighed. _"Well, if it brings us closer together…"_ she thought and started looking through the blouses.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 07:12 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John was awakened with the feeling of a soft, warm mouth around his dick. He smiled as he looked down on himself and saw Alison giving him a blowjob.

"It's been too long since you've woken me up that way," he said. "Having the two of you – and only the two of you – in bed with me, I mean."

"It's just been a couple of days," Cameron replied and kissed him. "Good morning, John."

"Don't tell me you didn't miss waking me up like this," he said.

"Yeah, we did," Cameron admitted and snuggled up to him.

The previous evening had been a good one, despite the trouble Emily had gotten herself into. Savannah and Allie had confessed their relationship with Future John to Alison and Cameron. However, the two cyborg girls didn't react surprised at all. Nor were they shocked or revolted. On the contrary: They remained completely calm. It was something they had already suspected anyway in one form or another, and since it concerned a timeline that had been changed, it now wouldn't happen again anyway.

In the end, the five of them stood at the cliffside in Malibu in a group hug before returning to the others. By the time they arrived home again, the issue had turned into a non-issue. But the limits were now clearly defined, and everyone knew where the red line was that mustn't be crossed. The whole situation was noticeably more relaxed than before.

Savannah and Allie had spent the night on their provisional mattress downstairs, despite being offered to remain another night with John, Alison and Cameron. After their confession of what had happened between them and Future John, they preferred to stay alone for the night.

It didn't take very long for John to cum in Alison's mouth. But before more sexual action could arise from it, John's cellphone rang.

"What now?" he asked unnerved as he reached for it. "Mike again? No more bad news from Emily, I hope."

He took the call and put it on speaker.

"Hi Mike," John said.

" _Morning, John. I hope I didn't wake you up?"_

"Nah, I was already awake. What's up?"

" _I'm just calling you to tell you that Sonya Hawkins and Zoe Kruger are on their way to L.A. They'll arrive around 10 o'clock on LAX in a government business jet."_

"You're travelling in style," John remarked.

" _Yeah, you're not the only one."_

"So, they didn't change plans when they learned about the situation in Salt Lake City?"

" _No, I'm on my way there right now, trying to keep it all under control."_

"Good luck with that."

" _Thanks. What are you going to do about Sonya and Zoe?"_

"I guess we'll be watching them."

" _Good luck with that, too."_

"Yeah, will probably be a boring day."

" _Anyway, I must end the call now, the stewardess is already looking angry at me."_

John chuckled.

" _Alright, see you later then."_

"Bye."

John ended the call.

"So, you made up your mind?" Cameron asked. "We're going to follow them around L.A.?"

"We three will do that, yes. We'll wait for them at the airport in an inconspicuous car and try to avoid being seen."

"If Zoe is driving, she'll probably spot us," Alison remarked.

"She's on our side," John said. "Important is that Sonya doesn't spot us."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 10:23 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Sonya and Zoe left the terminal building of Atlantic Aviation at the Los Angeles International Airport and headed for the car the local FBI had provided for them. Like usual, it was a black Ford Crown Victoria. Sonya wore sunglasses, not only to protect her from the sun but also because she was still sensitive to light from her hangover.

"You want me to drive?" Zoe asked. "You still don't look completely fit again."

"Oh please," Sonya replied, "don't give me the lecture that you aren't really sober when you feel sober. Besides, you were as drunk as I was."

Zoe simply held out her hand, though, and without further discussion, Sonya handed her the keys.

"But if you crash, I'm not going to take responsibility."

"Noted," Zoe replied with a smile.

They drove off after entering the destination into the GPS. The projected travel time was 36 minutes.

"Have you been to Los Angeles before?" Zoe asked.

"Twice," Sonya replied. "You?"

"First time."

"You didn't miss much."

"Well, considering this is the main venue of the human resistance after a nuclear holocaust, we can at least take a good look around."

"Do you think it's still going to happen?" Sonya asked.

"I suppose it depends on how we deal with artificial intelligence. If you ask me, it should be taken away from the military."

"Yeah, good luck trying that."

Sonya opened a can of Coke she had bought at the airport and emptied it in huge gulps. Meanwhile, Zoe looked into the rear-view mirror and spotted a Ford F-150 pickup truck that had been following them since the airport. She zoomed in and recognized Alison in the driver's seat. Two people were in the back, probably Cameron and John.

" _Good, at least they remain vigilant,"_ she thought.

* * *

After driving for nearly 35 minutes, Zoe and Sonya stopped in front of the partially destroyed house in 204 Laurel Avenue, North Hollywood. The whole neighborhood looked busy, with lots of children playing in the street and in the gardens. A gardener was up in a palm tree, cutting the branches.

"Many Latinos live here," Sonya observed and looked around.

"Yes, they form the majority around here. I wonder why Sarah Connor chose this neighborhood as their first residence."

"Probably because nobody asks questions around here. Shall we look inside?"

"Can't hurt but I doubt we'll find anything. It's been too long ago."

"You'll never know."

* * *

Alison stopped the truck about fifty yards behind the Ford Crown Victoria. They watched Sonya and Zoe enter the house and observed the street for a moment. Children were playing in the gardens, a gardener was cutting a palm tree, an elderly man was sweeping his driveway to their right.

"Didn't think I'd ever see this neighborhood again," John said and looked out of the window towards their old house. "Jeez, they haven't even bothered with carting away the rubble."

"I wonder what they want in there," Cameron said. "The place must have been searched several times and looters probably took away what was still left."

"Curiosity. Maybe Sonya hopes to find something everyone else failed to see," Alison said, her eyes fixed on the gardener in the palm tree who was now climbing down. "But one thing's for sure: Someone has been waiting for them. Wait here."

Before John or Cameron could ask why and without any further explanation, Alison left the truck and walked across the street, following the gardener who was about to enter the damaged house.

"What is she doing?" John asked.

"The gardener," Cameron said, suddenly becoming tense as well. "I don't think he's human."

"A cyborg?" John asked.

"Or worse."

John attempted to get out of the car, but Cameron held him back by his arm.

"No." she said. "Alison can handle the situation. You're safer in here."

Cameron pulled the anti-terminator gun out of her bag and screwed the silencer on.

"Do you think that's gonna be necessary…" John began but he didn't finish his sentence because in that moment, the door on his side was yanked open. John turned and for a second looked into the face of the elderly man who'd been sweeping his driveway a moment ago. He also had a split second to notice the man was pointing a gun with a silencer at him before Cameron pushed his body down.

"DUCK!" Cameron shouted, and John did as she said.

There was a PLOP and John felt the draft of the bullet when it was barely missing his head, embedding itself into Cameron's shoulder.

Then Cameron fired back.

Despite the silencer, the anti-Terminator gun was still loud enough to make his ears ring. At the same moment, he heard the sound of bursting metal, then felt a sharp pain in his butt.

"Ow!"

"Are you hurt?" Cameron asked in a worried tone.

"Something hit me in the butt."

"Turn around."

He did, and Cameron pulled a piece of shrapnel out of his buttocks. It looked like hyper-alloy.

"It's only superficial," she said. "Alison can take care of it later."

John looked up and saw the body of a Terminator that had sunken to the ground just outside the truck. Luckily the open door hid it from being seen. The right side of its head where its chip had been, was partially missing, blown away by the uranium bullet. His grey hair apparently had been a wig.

"Triple-Eight?" John asked after he recovered from the shock.

"No, a T-800," Cameron replied. "Early model. Move to the front, John."

John climbed into the passenger seat. Cameron bent forward and pulled the lifeless T-800's body into the back seat. Then she closed the door and got out on the other side. She looked around. None of the people in the vicinity seemed to have noticed anything. Or maybe they didn't want to.

"Wait in the car," she said, "get down in the footwell. I'm going to collect the pieces of his skull and check if there are more cyborgs around."

John didn't argue. Cameron was doing what she was sent here for: Protecting John Connor. Contradicting her would be pointless and John was experienced enough to simply do what she said in such a situation. He crouched down and took cover in the footwell.

Suddenly, he heard gunshots from inside their old house.

* * *

"You were right," Sonya said. "The place is a mess. What the fire hadn't destroyed, was ruined by the water from the fire brigade."

"Well, the dining room and the living room seem to have remained widely intact. Let's take a look."

"Okay," Sonya said and walked ahead.

Suddenly Zoe noticed that they weren't alone in the house. She turned around and saw the gardener from the palm tree standing behind them.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked with a frown, noticing that something was off with him.

"Sonya Hawkins?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Sonya replied.

The man pulled out a gun with a silencer and pointed it at Sonya.

"NO!" Zoe shouted and threw herself into the line of fire.

There were three plops in short succession.

"ZOE! NO!" Sonya shouted, seeing that her friend had caught the bullets that were intended for her.

But Zoe didn't go down. Instead, she attacked the man who now tilted his head. The two collided and got into a fight, a very strange fight for Sonya's eyes. The man lifted Zoe up and crashed her into a wall. Zoe on the other hand grabbed the man, whirled him around and threw him through another wall. Both seemed completely unfazed about being tossed around.

What Sonya saw next, froze the blood in her veins. The man's arm changed shape and turned into a long blade, stabbing Zoe into the chest. Sonya saw how the tip of the blade poked out of her friend's back, obviously having penetrated Zoe's body completely.

"NOOOO!" Sonya shouted, pulled out her gun and shot her whole magazine at the intruder.

But the bullets were absorbed by the man's body like drops in the water, leaving no entrance wound.

"Oh my God," Sonya gasped, knowing from the description in General Turner's video that she must be facing one of those shape-shifting, liquid metal Terminators.

The T-1000 pulled his arm out of Zoe's body. The female cyborg sank to the floor, eyes wide open, her body jerking slightly.

"ZOE!" Sonya shouted again and was about to lunge towards her friend when suddenly a sharp pain went through her torso.

Sonya looked down on herself and noticed that the Terminator had stabbed her as well. He had apparently aimed for the heart but missed it because Sonya had moved. The metal spear was now resting inside the right side of her torso. She instantly knew her lung had been pierced.

The T-1000 knew his prey was helpless. Savoring the moment, he slowly pulled his arm-blade out of Sonya's body. With a loud gasp, the woman sank to the ground, lying next to Zoe whose head was still jerking. Blood was rising to her mouth. She looked up into the face of the metal monster. It smiled at her. _"Does it enjoy killing me?"_ she asked herself. _"Or is it just the triumph of having fulfilled its mission? Anyway, that's it, I guess. I had a good life. See you on the other side, Zoe. I wish we would have had more time."_

While Sonya was thinking these thoughts, awaiting the final strike that would kill her, the shape-shifting Terminator suddenly flew away, as if being hit by a huge fist. He crashed through two more walls in the house before coming to a rest. A woman stepped into Sonya's line of sight.

"Alison?" she gurgled weekly, spitting blood.

The T-1000 quickly recovered and reentered the room, attacking Alison now. It attempted to impale her the same way as Zoe. But instead of piercing her body, the metal blade broke into a thousand pieces like glass when it hit Alison's body. While the T-1000 was looking at his broken arm in what seemed to be utter surprise, Alison hit him with a massive discharge.

Sonya was blinded by the electric arc that emanated from Alison's arm. The T-1000 was shaking wildly, apparently paralyzed by the massive bolt of energy, and it seemed it attempted to morph into difference shapes but in vain. Finally, it screamed in a high-pitched, metallic tone. Sonya could tell that the metal monster's body was quickly heating up under the constant blast of probably several million volts. Finally, it started to melt down onto the floor, forming a shapeless, red-glowing puddle on the wooden planks which started to smolder under the heat. For some reason, Sonya was reminded of the melting evil witch from _The Wizard of Oz_.

Finally, Alison stopped the electric discharge and the metal puddle solidified.

The T-1000 was dead.

* * *

"Clear," Cameron said and entered the driver's seat. "Looks like there was only the two of them."

Cameron started the engine and drove the truck into the driveway.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Getting closer to the house. We cannot be seen carrying bodies across the street, can we? And we need to get out of here as soon as possible before the police arrives."

* * *

Alison quickly knelt next to Sonya.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said, touching the woman's arm. "Open your mouth please."

She did so and felt something sweet and gooey fall into her mouth.

"Swallow," Alison said. "It'll help you."

Sonya did, then she heard footsteps.

"Oh my," John said, looking at the remains of the T-1000 on the floor. "Was that…?"

"Yes," Alison replied. "I terminated it. It's just dead metal now, I solidified his mimetic polyalloy and destroyed its molecular connections, there's no life in it anymore."

"What's with Zoe?" John asked, seeing the still shaking female cyborg on the ground.

"Her power cell is damaged," Cameron said and quickly pulled out her switchblade. "We must remove her chip before it gets damaged."

Sonya coughed and sat up. She suddenly felt a lot better. Not only was the pain in her chest gone, it seemed that the rest of her hangover headache was finally gone as well. She looked down on herself, seeing the big blood stain on her blouse. However, the wound had disappeared.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed and looked at Alison, "How… How did you do that? I thought I was dead."

"Later," Alison replied. "Can you get up? We need to get out of here."

"I think so," Sonya replied and got up. "Oh my God," she said as she looked at John. "You're... John Connor."

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied. "And you should be lucky that we followed you."

Then Sonya saw that Cameron was cutting into Zoe's skull.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock. "What are you…oh my God…"

She saw that Cameron had pulled up the skin on Zoe's skull. There was metal underneath. Cameron popped out the port cover, then pulled out the chip. Zoe stopped shaking and her body went limp as it powered down.

Sonya covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my God," she said again. "She's one, too, right? A machine, a cyborg. I suspected it but after last night I was sure she was human."

"They're perfect infiltrators," John said. "And we need to get out of here. Cam, you drive the government car, we take the truck. Follow us."

"What? No-no-no-no," Sonya said, "we must wait here for the police to arrive. We cannot leave a crime scene!"

"And then what?" John asked. "You know who I am. What do you expect me to do, hm? Wait until they arrest me? Either you come with us or you stay behind on your own. Your choice."

Cameron loaded Zoe's body on her shoulder and carried her out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Sonya asked aghast. "You cannot simply take her with you."

"We must," Alison said. "We can't fix her here. Or would you rather let her die?"

"Fix her?" Sonya asked. "You mean she's not dead?"

"Hopefully not," John said. "Make up your mind. "We're leaving now."

He and Alison turned to leave. Sonya hesitated for a moment, looking down at the solid metal puddle on the floor with a shudder.

"Wait!" she said, "I'm coming with you."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- This chapter is basically meant to tie up some loose ends and to shine a light upon some of the relationships... sorry if it became a bit talkative but I wanted some things off the table before going on with the story. Specifically, I wanted to end the arc with the Interpol guys, which sounded like a great idea at the time but is in fact only distracting from the main plotlines. Expect Mr. Lintner to not appear so soon again._**

 ** _\- Going public seems to become more and more of a necessity, now that the existence of cyborgs has arrived in the perception of the public. I'm planning to center the next chapter around the upcoming TV interview._**

 ** _\- I have no idea if LAX has a VIP tunnel like the one I described or how the VIP service works there. So, I just made that up ;-)_**

 ** _\- If you speculated about John starting a sexual relationship with Savannah and Allie: Sorry but won't happen. I admit the idea has its charms, but it would unnecessarily complicate matters. It's very apparent, though, that their intimate relationship has gone up a notch._**

 ** _\- Please keep in mind that I'm writing on the fly. I'm developing the story while I'm writing it. I might need some more time between chapters in the future. Writing this one was demanding, since it contained some delicate matters I didn't want to tell in a cheesy or awkward way. I hope I succeeded with it._**

 ** _\- Who was in the time bubble in 1948? Where did the T-800 and the T-1000 come from? Did they work together or individually? And why was Sonya Hawkins the T-1000's target? Questions upon questions :-) Don't worry, it will be solved. It'll be part of a nice twist that recently came to my mind ;-)_**

 ** _\- Again, comments always welcome :-)_**


	23. Butterfly

**Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 11:17 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

The Ford F-150 pickup truck was cruising in dense traffic on Interstate 5 in southern direction. No one had said a word since they'd set off from Laurel Avenue. Alison was driving, John was riding shotgun. They had put the lifeless body of Zoe Kruger in the back seat. Next to her sat Sonya Hawkins. Cameron was following them in the Ford Crown Victoria.

Zoe had been deactivated, her chip rested in the pocket of Cameron's leather jacket. Sonya was still unconscious - she had been zapped by Alison the moment she had buckled up. The almost headless body of the T-800 had been thrown onto the truck bed and covered up to hide it from view.

There hadn't been much time for talking, they had to leave immediately before the police would arrive. The neighbors surely had called 911. When they left, a small crowd had already started to gather in front of the house, alarmed by the gunshots inside, curious about what was going on.

John had insisted they bring their baseball caps and sunglasses, and fortunately Future John had kept a stash of fake license plates in his garage. As a matter of prudence, John had insisted on mounting them to the truck before they had left home. All they had to do now, was reaching their destination before the police began looking for their truck.

"I informed Steve Goldman," John said and put away his cellphone, "He's going to take charge of the crime scene, but he'll not be the first to arrive there. I don't know how long it takes for the LAPD to get there but I think we have half an hour tops before all patrol cars in L.A. county get our license plate and a description of us and the truck. Maybe Steve can slow it down a bit once he's arrived there."

"Relax, John," Alison said. "It will be hard to spot us in this traffic, especially since we drive one of the most common vehicles in the United States."

"I just don't like the thought of being stopped with two disabled cyborgs in the car."

"I could handle that, don't worry."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about," John said.

Alison gave him a sour look.

"What the hell just happened there?" he asked. "A T-1000 and a T-800? Did they work together or was it just a coincidence that they were in the same place at the same time?"

"I don't know," Alison replied calmly. "We can start analyzing the situation later. You should call Catherine and inform her about our impending arrival as well as our cargo."

"Right," John said and pulled out his cellphone.

In the back seat, Sonya Hawkins stirred and slowly came around. At first, she didn't know where she was, then the memories returned. She had trouble digesting what she had just experienced. It had all happened so fast that it almost seemed like a dream. Or rather a nightmare.

She looked to her left and swallowed hard as she saw Zoe's lifeless body. Her head had slumped down onto her chest and was rolling around at every bump in the road. Sonya saw the cut-open skin on her skull and the hole in the head… the hole in which Zoe's chip had been. The realization hit Sonya again like a punch in the head: Zoe was a cyborg. Her friend, her colleague wasn't human. She was a machine.

Sonya had considered it a possibility after Miami but completely ditched the idea last night. More worryingly, John, Cameron and Alison had obviously known that Zoe was a cyborg. Was she a member of their team? Did the Connors smuggle her into the task force? Had she been the leak who told them about General Turner's box? Sonya asked herself if everything Zoe had said and done, had just been a lie to gain her trust.

She replayed the scene in front of her mind's eye. How Cameron had routinely cut into the skull and pulled out that chip. How the life went out of Zoe's eyes, how her jerking body suddenly went limp, like a marionette with its strings cut. That had been the worst part. Witnessing Zoe becoming lifeless, her body just a shell without its brain, made her unbelievably sad. But why? Why was she feeling sad? Zoe was a cyborg, just a machine. Not a human. And still… Sonya couldn't help but grieve for her friend.

After all, Zoe had saved her life by stepping into the line of fire. And then she had taken on that liquid metal thing and was apparently willing to sacrifice herself to protect Sonya. But why? Could it be that it was more than just following a program? Did Zoe really care for Sonya? What if she really had feelings?

Sonya remembered how the shape-shifting nightmare pierced her chest, how it grinned at her triumphantly, how she had accepted the fact that she was about to die now. But then...

Enter Alison.

" _My God, Alison, what are you?"_ Sonya thought and looked at the cyborg in the driver's seat.

Alison had emerged like a deadly angel of lightning, making short shrift of that terrible shape-shifting monster. From the video General Turner had made, they'd gotten the impression that these liquid metal machines were nearly invincible. And now Alison had destroyed one almost in passing by – just like that, without breaking into sweat. Have a nice day.

And that wasn't everything. She had put something into Sonya's mouth which immediately healed her fatal injuries. No big deal. Just an ordinary day in the life of Alison Baum. Who was she really? _What_ was she? Was she something new, something nobody had encountered before? How powerful was Alison?

She was an uncleared issue and Sonya had many questions. But then she remembered the decisive factor: That she had been attacked by one evil machine - and saved by two good ones. First Zoe saved her selflessly, then Alison healed her. Without these two cyborgs, Sonya would be dead now. Again, she looked at Zoe and suddenly she couldn't help but break into tears – something that hadn't happened to her since she was a child.

"Are you alright?" Alison asked, noticing Sonya's small breakdown.

Sonya nodded.

"What did you do to me? Why was I out?"

"I zapped you. A minor electric shock to destroy the nanobots in your body."

"Nano… what?"

"Nanobots. Microscopic machines with swarm intelligence. They healed your injuries. But once they're finished and left to their own devices, they tend to go on with doing unwanted changes to the human body. So, I had to render them inoperative by zapping you."

"You mean there are tiny machines inside my body now?"

"Yes, billions of them, smaller than your blood cells. But they're destroyed now. They'll be flushed out within a couple of days, don't worry."

"You could have warned me before you… zapped me."

"There was no time for explanations. We needed to leave quickly."

"How are you now?" John asked. "Feeling alright? How are you coping with all of this?"

"I'll be fine, I guess… it's just that…"

There was a pause.

"You don't have to explain," John said and smiled knowingly. "Been there, done that. You experienced an intense situation today. A Terminator tried to kill you, but you survived. Welcome to the club. I'd say you're taking it rather well."

"Where are we going?" Sonya asked, trying to appear more composed again. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a good friend where we'll be safe."

"Safe?" Sonya asked. "Safe from who?"

"The authorities. The FBI will quickly take over that investigation. We have friends there who'll try to slow everything down. But I'm afraid the police will be there first. You may have to come up with a cover story. You lost a lot of blood in the house."

"I'm the leader of task force _'Delilah'_ ," Sonya replied irritably. "I can simply walk into the office of the police commissioner and tell him to stop investigating the case. I have the necessary empowerments. Don't worry about me."

"Right," John said. "Too bad the T-1000 didn't know about your empowerments."

"Stop being sarcastic with me!" Sonya shot back. "Technically you're still a fugitive and I should arrest you here and now."

"Yeah, good luck trying that without a warrant," Alison said. "Talking about ingratitude. John, remind me to not save her life again next time."

Sonya scoffed.

"It's okay, Alison," John appeased. "She just needs to get her thoughts straight. I don't think she meant it like she said it."

Sonya closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I didn't want to create the impression that I'm ungrateful. I know I owe you my life. You and Zoe, that is."

"Apology accepted," Alison said and smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they finally arrived at Zeira Corp. Alison steered the Ford pickup truck into the underground carpark, Cameron was still following in the Crown Victoria. Sonya saw the sign over the entrance and frowned.

"Zeira Corp?" she asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," John replied. "Did you really think we could operate like we do without the necessary resources?"

" _Of course,"_ Sonya thought. _"Thinking of it, it was only logical that the Connors must have support."_

She cursed herself inwardly for not thinking into that direction.

"Don't blame yourself," Alison said. "Your task force is still fresh and eventually you'd have thought of it."

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Spooky, eh?" John said. "Alison is very good with guessing what someone is thinking about."

"It's just extrapolation, John," Alison said. "As I already explained, I can't literally read someone's mind."

"Jeez, can somebody please wake me up from this dream?" Sonya asked.

"Unfortunately, you're not sleeping," Alison replied. "I'm afraid that everything today happened the way you remember it."

Sonya started getting annoyed by Alison's smartass attitude. It reminded her of the night when she and Cameron had visited and made fun of her.

"Are they always a pain in the ass like that?" she asked John while leaning forward.

"Only sometimes," John replied with a smile, "I consider it part of their natural charm."

Alison looked at him with a stoic expression.

"What?" John asked. "You still haven't completely gotten rid of behaving oddly sometimes. I happen to like that."

Alison kept looking at him without any expression. John was getting nervous and asked himself if maybe he had hurt her. Then Alison smiled.

"I fooled you again," she said.

John rolled his eyes but then chuckled and Alison joined in. Sonya let out an annoyed moan and leaned back in her seat.

Like usual, they stopped in front of the elevator in the secluded zone on the lowest parking deck. They were expected by Catherine and Mr. Murch. Cameron stopped the FBI car right behind them and got out. John and Alison left the car and hugged Catherine.

"Thank you for reacting to our call so quickly," he said.

"No need to thank me. It goes without saying," Catherine replied, then frowned when Sonya stepped out of the truck as well. "Would you like to introduce us, John?"

"Sonya Hawkins," John replied. "She's leading the task force that was founded to chase down cyborgs. I guess she was a little more successful today than she had hoped for."

"And the day isn't over yet," Catherine said with a smirk, stretching out her hand.

Sonya gave John a grumpy look, then shook hands with Catherine.

"You're Catherine Weaver," she said. "I hope you're aware that helping the Connors with their activities could be considered a felony."

Catherine frowned and looked at John.

"Is she always this charming?" she asked.

"Well, she had a tough day so far," John said. "Once she has been able to process everything, she'll come around – I hope."

John exchanged a quick glance with Alison and he knew that she had understood what he meant. If Sonya wouldn't come around, there were other methods. John would hate to use Alison's abilities on her but if it was needed for their own protection, they would have no choice. However, John hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

"So, could someone finally explain to me what the hell's been going on here?" Sonya asked.

"We're here to find that out," John said. "Cam, Alison, could you please carry the T-800 and Zoe?"

The two cyborg girls loaded the lifeless bodies on their shoulders, then followed the others to the elevator.

"You're coming at the right time," Catherine said as they rode down. "We just put the new, expanded facilities in the Babylon section into operation."

"Oh?" John said. "You mean the tech lab you kept talking about?"

"Yes. Tech and bio research as well as some practical applications. We'll be able to create new biological shells and do any kind of maintenance and repairs for cyborgs. Sooner or later we'll be needing a 'clinic' of sorts. The incident today proves it. Mr. Murch has formed a team of reliable and loyal engineers and bio technicians. Carter has been helping as well."

"Cool. I'm eager to see it all."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. They walked through the corridors of the Babylon labs, passing several security checks. Sonya checked it all out and was visibly impressed.

"This place is better protected than Ford Knox," she said. "It puts the security measures of any facility in Washington to shame, including the White House."

"It's necessary," Catherine said. "We're ten levels below the surface and thanks to the nature of our activities, there's always a small danger that someday someone might attack us. We're currently working on plans to move our operation outside of Los Angeles but that's still pie in the sky. Our security measures are designed to stop a small army as well as attacking Terminators of all known model series long enough for us to retreat."

"Not all known model series," Alison muttered under her breath and John couldn't help but grin.

"Interesting," Sonya said, not having heard the remark. "Maybe someday you can share the specs of the system with the Secret Service. Right now, we don't seem to have any effective protection against Terminator attacks."

"No," Catherine agreed dryly, "you haven't."

They walked by John Henry's room, passed the door to the TDDS center and the door to the room where they had stored the Triple-Eight bodies. Finally, Catherine stopped at a steel-reinforced door and waved her hand in front of a biometric reader. A laser scanned her eyes.

The door opened automatically, they walked through an airlock and finally they entered a large room full of lab equipment, operating tables and computers. It looked like a mixture between a hospital and a workshop and reminded John a bit of Q's lab from the James Bond movies. Everything was very clean and tidy. Half a dozen men and women in white lab coats were working in silence at several work stations and workbenches.

"You can put the bodies on those tables and undress them," Catherine said and pointed at two operating tables in the middle of the room.

Alison and Cameron did what she had said while John and Sonya looked around the lab in awe. Behind a glass wall on the opposite end of the room they could see more people working in an underground hangar. They wore red lab coats and worked on what looked like the drone Kaliba had built and used to attack Catherine's office. John did a double-take because one of the men working there was… John Henry.

"He is out of his room…?" John asked astounded.

"Yes," Catherine said. "We equipped him with a wireless transmitter, so he can move around in the labs. Unfortunately, we still haven't cracked the problem with cloning John Henry's binary A.I. to the quantum chip of a Triple-Eight while keeping his personality intact. I'm afraid we need a lot more time for that."

"I didn't expect it to be so difficult," John said. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that John Henry's data banks are very well organized. Every bit of data has its place. Change it and it's not John Henry anymore. A quantum chip doesn't work that way. Its architecture is, for lack of a better word, a controlled chaos. It's no wonder the Grays with the help of Anne Gabriel needed decades to crack it and insert 'Emma' into Future Cameron."

"I hope you won't need decades for it."

"Neither do I but it'll be some time before John Henry can function autonomously outside the building."

John Henry spotted them through the glass and waved his hand. John, Cameron and Alison waved back. While Catherine and John had talked, Sonya had been curiously walking around the lab. She couldn't help but wonder if she had inadvertently gotten into the secret lair of "Iron Man" Tony Stark.

"Is that the drone that attacked you and crashed into your office?" John asked.

"Yes, Kaliba's HK prototype," Catherine confirmed. "We repaired and improved it."

"We're ten floors underground," John said. "How can the drone get out?"

"See the lines up there?" Catherine asked and pointed at the ceiling. "There's a hidden shaft in the building. The architects had planned for a third set of elevators, but it was unnecessary. We now use the unfinished elevator shaft for launching the probe. The shaft opens up next to the helicopter platform on the roof."

"I see. A lot of things can get in and out that way without having to bring it in through the entrances, where people might notice."

"Correct, John," Catherine confirmed with her wicked trademark smile. "We mustn't forget that Zeira Corp is still a completely normal company with tens of thousands of employees who haven't got the slightest idea of what's going on down here. We wouldn't want to let them know about our activities down here, would we?"

John smiled back at her. Sonya just rolled her eyes.

"We also improved the probe a lot," Catherine continued. "It now flies virtually silent, it's invisible for radar, equipped with much better sensors and a sonic weapon that can render people unconscious."

"Wow, looks like you had no difficulties outdoing Kaliba."

Catherine put her arm around his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Never forget who you're talking to, John," Catherine said with a wink. "I know all of Skynet's secrets. All the blueprints are stored in my data banks and are now at your disposal."

"Wow, yes, of course," John said and chuckled.

For a moment he had forgotten that Catherine could contribute all her technical knowledge into everything they did - an advantage they would probably need sooner or later.

"We're planning to produce about a dozen drones," Catherine said in her normal tone again, "but getting all the raw materials for the hyperalloy bodies without arousing suspicion isn't easy, as you can probably imagine."

John nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Will they have their own A.I.?"

"No," Catherine replied. "We threw away the Kaliba A.I., it was flawed and unreliable. John Henry will control them remotely via a satellite connection."

"Cool. This means you're going to have your own fleet of drones."

"No, John," Catherine said.

John looked at her, not sure how she meant that.

" _I_ won't have my own fleet of drones," she corrected him. " _You_ are going to have your own fleet of drones. Always remember that all of this here, including John Henry and me, is under _your_ command. You give the orders and we're carrying them out."

John gulped, feeling like a heavy load had just been put onto his shoulders. But Catherine was right. He was the leader of their group, the undisputed commander. He could point into a direction and everyone would go there. He needed to learn how to handle this kind of responsibility. And he needed to learn it quickly.

They all walked over to the operating tables with the now naked Zoe and the naked T-800 body. Catherine inspected Zoe's body.

"Her power cell is damaged," Catherine said after a moment. "It no longer provides a constant output and needs to be replaced. How did this happen?"

"They ran into a T-1000," John said. "We have no idea where it came from." He looked at Sonya. "Did it say something before it attacked you?"

"He… I mean _it_ called me by my name," she replied. "And I said _'Yes?'_. Then he pulled out a gun and started firing. Zoe caught the bullets, then the two started fighting."

"That means it was sent to terminate you," John said. "And it waited at the house because it knew you would be there. The question is why?"

"I probably know why," Alison said.

Everyone was turning around, looking at her.

"I analyzed Sonya's DNA and it matches with a woman I know from after Judgement Day," she continued. "Only she used a different name."

"What name?"

"Wanda Gershwitz."

Sonya Hawkins gasped loudly.

"Who?" John asked.

Alison turned to face Sonya.

"You're familiar with that name, aren't you?" she asked.

"I… I used that name as an alias when I was little," Sonya said with a trembling voice. "I grew up in an orphanage, didn't have many friends. I often fled into a fantasy world where I was Wanda Gershwitz, a beautiful and famous movie star. She was a figure of my imagination."

"Interesting," Cameron said. "Wanda Gershwitz was one of the founders of the human resistance. Rumor had it that she used to be a security advisor for the President of the United States, but little was known about her. The whole government, including the President and his staff, were killed by Terminators immediately after Judgement Day. It looks like Sonya Hawkins alias Wanda Gershwitz was the only one who could escape."

"But how can you know who I am when you only knew my alias? How could that T-1000 know my real name?"

"That is hard to tell," Alison said. "Maybe it came from a timeline where Skynet knew your identity. I could identify you because this body of mine has stored DNA samples of most resistance leaders. When I analyzed your DNA earlier, I found a match between you and Wanda Gershwitz. My guess is that Sonya Hawkins assumed the identity of Wanda Gershwitz after she fled from Washington and was then captured and catalogued by Skynet. However, she managed to escape again. It happened a lot directly after Judgement Day. There was chaos and disorder on all sides. Many prisoners could escape from captivity during those first months."

"For the resistance she was only known as Wanda Gershwitz," Cameron added. "She kept her alias until she died in 2025."

"Very interesting…" Catherine said with a smirk and looked at Sonya who suddenly felt like being examined under a magnifying glass.

"But I always thought Future Me was the one who founded the resistance…?" John asked confused.

"Future You was chosen to command the human resistance, yes," Alison said. "But only after he had escaped from Century Work Camp in 2021, ten years after Judgement Day. The resistance was founded long before. They discovered John Connor's potential and tactical talent after he led 23 prisoners to freedom. He was elected as their military leader and promoted to the rank of General for the duration of the war against the machines. However, it was only meant to be temporary. In case of a victory, a civilian government would have taken over again."

Sonya had turned pale while listening to all of this, hearing not only of her possible future but also of the year she was supposed to die.

"You're talking about my future as if it's already in the past," she said. "How can I know that what you say is true?"

"You have a scar on your back, shaped like a half moon," Alison said. "Well, you _had_ a scar, shaped like a half moon until today. The nanobots healed it as well."

Sonya reached behind her back and pushed her hand under her blouse, then gasped.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed. "The scar is gone! How… How did you know about it anyway?"

"It was well-known in the future," Cameron replied. "Skynet had Wanda Gershwitz stripped naked and branded with a bar code tattoo after capturing her. All physical characteristics were cataloged."

Sonya looked visibly shaken.

"But that timeline doesn't exist anymore," John addressed her in a comforting tone. "It won't happen that way. We already prevented it."

Sonya gave him a skeptical look, then made a fatalistic hand gesture that seemed to say _"Whatever…"._

"For some reason the T-1000 must have known that Sonya would be in Laurel Avenue today," Cameron mused. "We can't ask it anymore, so we'll probably never get to know the background. All we can say is that not much was known about the founders, not even within the resistance."

"No matter," John said. "The important part is that we were there in time, otherwise she'd be dead now."

"Could that… could that mean that there are more… I mean, more of those monstrosities out there?" Sonya asked uncomfortably. "More of those evil, shape-shifting monsters that want to kill me?"

"Maybe," Catherine said and sounded a little annoyed, "but unlikely. Liquid Metal Terminators were very limited in numbers. And if I were you, I'd stop thinking in categories like _'evil'_ or _'monsters'_. After all, not all of us are the same."

And with that, she turned her right hand into a blade and leaned over Zoe to cut into her chest. Sonya gasped loudly and drew her gun, pointing it at Catherine. Everyone in the room froze and looked at her, except Catherine who was unimpressed.

"Hey hey hey hey!" John said and pushed down Sonya's arm. "Catherine is one of us. She's my friend, I trust her with my life. So does my mother."

"But she's a…. she's a…" Sonya gasped and started breathing heavily.

"I'm a T-1001," Catherine explained without looking up while making a vertical cut from Zoe's neck down to her navel, "and by now you should have learned that bullets won't harm me."

Sonya continued breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, and kept staring at Catherine.

"It's alright," Cameron said empathetically and put her hand on Sonya's arm. "You are among friends here. Nothing will happen to you."

Slowly, Sonya holstered her gun again.

"Cam, get her some water please," John said and guided Sonya to one of the unused office chairs, where she sat down in silence, not taking her eyes off Catherine.

Cameron walked over to the water dispenser and filled a cup. Alison came walking towards John, holding some items in her hands.

"This is what I've found in the T-800's clothes," she said.

John looked down and saw a wallet, some change, a cellphone and a receipt from a dry cleaner. He picked up the wallet and looked through it.

"Credit cards, driving license, member ID of a golf club and several business cards," he muttered. "He lived under the name Paul Murphy. The business cards indicate he ran a gardening service. That explains why he was sweeping the driveway. And he must have been here for a couple of years. One of the credit cards expires in three months."

"The T-1000 was cutting a palm tree," Alison said, "maybe they worked together."

"' _Murphy and Gonzalez Gardening Service_ , _Reseda'_ ," John read aloud from the business card. "We should find out about that," he said and pulled out his cellphone.

-0-

 **Malibu**

Derek and Jesse were sunbathing lazily at the pool. Sarah and Charley were somewhere on the property and the rest of the gang had taken off into town. Just another eventless morning at the Connor residence - or so it seemed, until Derek's cellphone rang.

"John, what's up?" Derek asked after taking the call.

" _Are you busy with something?"_

"Let me think. I'm having a drink at the pool with Jesse, watching José cutting the roses while I'm slowly getting roasted. Otherwise I'm quite unoccupied. Why?"

" _I'd like you to check on an address in Reseda for me."_

"Okay…?"

" _8101 Darby Avenue. A company called 'Murphy and Gonzalez Gardening Service'."_

"What do you need a gardener for? José's doing a great job."

" _Well… this particular gardener was a T-800."_

Derek sat up so quickly that Jesse spilled her drink.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

" _He's dead now. So is the T-1000 he ran the company with."_

"T-1000?" Derek gasped and looked uncomfortably at Jesse who frowned back at him.

" _We'll fill you all in later. Should be safe to go there now. Break into the place and look around if you find something of interest of their personal history here."_

"We'll drive there right away."

Derek ended the call.

"We finally have something to do for a change," Derek said and jumped up to get dressed.

"Can I at least finish my drink, babe?" Jesse called after him but didn't get a reply.

Groaning, she got up and followed him into the house.

-0-

 **Zeira Corp**

John ended the call and turned towards the others again.

"Derek and Jesse will check out the place."

"Good," Catherine said.

While John was talking on the phone, Mr. Murch had approached Sonya Hawkins.

"It's a bit like being in a candy shop, isn't it?" he said and motioned around.

"If you say so," Sonya replied. "A very scary candy shop to say the least. How does it feel to be employed by… _her_ … Mr.…?"

"Murch," he replied and stretched out his hand. "Matt Murch."

"Sonya Hawkins," she said and shook his hand.

"Well, Miss Weaver is a good employer, an outstanding manager. Tripled our options since she took over. Of course, I learned what she really is just about four weeks ago."

"And what do you think about working for a machine?"

"At first I was shocked. Then I thought _'What the hell, I've worked for humans who were more of a machine than her'_. And we work for the future of mankind here, have access to the cutting edge of technology. I'm a geek, I couldn't ask for more."

"I suppose it's a matter of perspective. You all here need to keep your mouths shut, I suppose."

"Oh definitely. She handpicked every one of us. Only brought those in who she can trust explicitly. Sometimes we feel a bit like the guys in Bletchley Park."

"Bletchley Park?"

"Yeah, you know, the guys who broke the Enigma code in World War II. They invented the first working computer but were forbidden to ever talk about it, even after the war was over for 40 years."

"But they were at war back then. They fought the Nazis."

"Has nobody told you yet? We're at war right now. It may not look like it, but we are. A war for the future of mankind. And Skynet definitely is a lot worse than Hitler with a body count of three billion."

Sonya could think of nothing to reply to that. A few yards away, Cameron took John's arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shall I look at your bottom now?" she asked in a low voice.

"What? Oh… nah, it's not that bad. It's just a minor cut. But that reminds me, Cam. Were you able to pick up all the parts from the T-800's skull?"

"Yes," she replied. "I wrapped them in a piece of cloth. Although some fragments may have been too small to pick up."

"What about the chip?"

"Blown to pieces. There was no time to take a better aim before the T-800 shot at you again. I needed to bring him down instantly."

"It's alright. I won't complain because you saved my butt… again."

"Story of my life," Cameron replied with a grin and John grinned back.

They looked at each other for a moment, then kissed. Sonya was watching it from her chair with a mixture of awe and confusion, asking herself if that was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Meanwhile, Catherine had made additional cuts on Zoe's body above her breasts and across her belly. She was now able to fold back the flesh that covered the torso to expose her metal breast plate. Everyone walked over to the table, including Sonya.

"Mr. Murch, I need the cordless screwdriver," Catherine said.

Mr. Murch quickly hurried to one of the work benches and returned with the required tool. Catherine chose the right screwdriver bit and then started to remove the screws from Zoe's breast plate. Everyone could see the slashed hole the T-1000 had left in the metal.

Sonya was at the same time fascinated and disgusted, looking at the slabs of flesh that were peeled off and folded back on Zoe's torso. A few moments later, Catherine was able to lift the breast plate. They saw that blue liquid had seeped out from somewhere and filled the cavity underneath.

"Is that the power cell?" John asked and pointed at a cylindrical object the size of a Coke bottle that carried a nuclear hazard sign.

"Yes," Cameron said. "The controls are severed, and the outer casing has been damaged. It's irreparable but at least there's no radiation."

"What do you mean irreparable?!" Sonya exclaimed. "You said you could fix her!"

"We can," Cameron replied stoically, "we are lucky because the power cells of a TOK-700 and a T-800 are identical. There was no need to develop different versions for every generation of cyborg. We can simply swap the power cell from our late Paul Murphy to Zoe. With a bit of luck, her body's safety protocols protected it from the excess voltage and she'll wake up undamaged."

"What's with the blue liquid?" John asked.

"A hydraulic tube has been cut. That's easily fixable. We can use the T-800's hydraulic fluid to refill it. Take a good look and watch what we do, John. Maybe one day you'll have to do the same to me."

"I definitely hope not," he said but kept watching as Catherine and Cameron performed their surgery on Zoe.

Alison had taken the breast plate to one of the work benches and started mending it by welding the hole shut. Sonya watched the whole process with growing fascination. She sensed that not many people would ever have the chance to see what she was seeing, so she tried to soak up as many impressions as possible.

"You like Zoe very much, don't you?" John asked.

Sonya looked at him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm definitely not going to blame you for developing feelings for a cyborg."

"Yes, I saw you and Cameron kiss. Are you two…?"

"Yes, we are. And Alison as well."

"A threesome then? You lucky duck."

"Actually… it's going to be a foursome soon," John said and felt a little awkward. "Not that I chose it to happen, mind you."

"A third cyborg?"

"Yes. You've met her, I believe."

"Emily Gage?" Sonya guessed.

"Yes," John confirmed. "She was on her way back from Washington when she came upon an obstacle."

"You mean she left five dead bodies in her wake."

"Serial killers."

"Okay, granted. But that didn't give her the right to play judge and jury."

"Human standards don't always apply to machines," John argued.

"Oh yeah? They better should because they're going to be judged by human standards. At least if you don't want to give up the hope they can ever become part of our society."

"We're working on it. And we know it can become a reality. Take Zoe for example. She's been living here for twenty years, blending in, forming relationships, creating friendships, building a career."

"You met her before."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I met her last week. And also her partner, Norberto Cervantez, a T-Triple-Eight. Wasn't a planned encounter."

"She has a partner?" Sonya asked surprised.

"Yes, he works at the NSA."

"Good God," Sonya exclaimed. "Have they infiltrated us everywhere?"

"What would _you_ do if you were an artificial intelligence without a mission, incapable of self-termination and determined not to get caught or discovered?"

"I'd try to blend in at a place where I have a certain control over my life," Sonya replied nodding. "I see your point."

"We only know about Zoe and Norberto so far. There are some more cyborgs here and there for sure and we're trying to find one by one to turn them to our side. But there's no large-scale infiltration, I'm quite sure of that. It would have been noticed. Zoe And Norberto are the exception."

"How many Terminators have you encountered so far?"

"I stopped counting, to be honest. A dozen for sure, maybe more. I'd have to ask my mom, she's always been better at bookkeeping."

"What did you do with them?"

"We incinerated them with thermite. At least until we started working together with Catherine. She convinced us that simply vaporizing them wouldn't help our cause. We learned that they can be turned to our side. Since then we've started 'collecting' them."

"And how many have you 'collected' so far?"

"Five. But four of them are dead. However, we still have five freshly formatted Triple-Eight chips. They can be programmed and used if we encounter more cyborgs with a self-destructing CPU."

"A what?"

"Apparently Skynet got annoyed by Future Me reprogramming its cyborgs, so it came up with a drastic solution: All chips of the later models are coated in a chemical substance that immediately destroys the chip on contact with air."

Sonya nodded.

"An arms race," she said. "You said four of them are dead. What about the one that isn't?"

"Carter? He's working right there with Mr. Murch."

Sonya whirled around and looked at where John was pointing at. She spotted a tall man who'd been in the room all the time. Sonya had considered him a lab assistant.

"Carter, can you come here for a moment please?" John asked.

Carter turned around, exchanged a few words with Mr. Murch and then walked over to them.

"Yes, John?" he asked.

"I'd like you to meet Sonya Hawkins."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Hawkins," Carter said and stretched out his hand.

Hesitantly, Sonya took the hand and shook it.

"Carter is a T-888, a very sophisticated infiltrator. He's almost as good as Zoe, Cameron and Emily, who are TOK-700 models. He's the one the Air Force caught in Needles. You surely have seen the video footage."

Sonya nodded.

"Catherine offered him a deal. She'd remove his mission parameters, which included killing me, and allow him to learn and become self-aware. His original body was destroyed in Area-51 – I'm sure you have heard of that as well – but fortunately we were able to acquire a replacement body for him in Washington last week."

"I'm very thankful for your help," Carter said. "I've joined the resistance now and I'm working on securing humanity's future on this planet. Having a purpose is very important to me."

Sonya just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"What are you working on?" John asked.

"Mr. Murch and I are working on the camouflage suits, based on the blueprints Future John left you."

"Any progress so far?"

"Well, it's safe for a cyborg to wear them but humans still shouldn't do it. The suit emits very hard radiation onto the wearer. We have two prototypes so far. Unfortunately, Future John didn't write down his own improvements anywhere, so there's still a lot of work to do."

"I see. Thank you, Carter," John said. "That'll be all."

The Triple-Eight nodded, then turned and joined Mr. Murch again.

"You look as if it's all a bit much for you to digest," John said with a smile.

"That's a vast understatement," Sonya replied. "How can I cope with all of this? I'm the friggin' leader of a task force that has been charged with finding and catching cyborgs and now I find that you've basically formed a community with them. What am I going to tell the President?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"You said you gave Carter a replacement body? What exactly does that mean?"

"If their chip is intact, they survive," John explained. "Their chip is the only truly irreplaceable part of their bodies. It's their brain."

He turned around.

"Cam, can you hand me Zoe's chip please?"

Cameron, who had been helping Alison and Catherine replacing the power cell in Zoe's body, reached into her pocket and handed John the chip. He held it out to Sonya.

"So…" Sonya said and carefully took it. "That's Zoe? I mean…"

"Yes," John replied. "That's her. Everything she is, everything she was and everything she will be. It's all in there."

"Unbelievable," Sonya said, turned the chip around in her hands, then handed it back to John. "And what if it has been damaged?"

"I don't know," John replied. "We have to wait and see."

Sonya nodded, then considered her next words for a moment. She decided it was time for the big one.

"What about Alison?"

"What about her?"

"She's not like the others. She's more powerful, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't think I'm stupid, John. Zoe didn't stand a chance against that shape-shifter cyborg."

"T-1000."

"Yeah, whatever. It had turned its arm into a lance and pierced Zoe's body like butter. It tried to do the same with Alison, but the lance shattered into pieces. She then literally grilled it with an electrical arc until it had melted."

"To answer your question, I have to speak a bit verbosely."

"I'm not in a hurry."

"First you should know that Alison, Emily and Cameron have identical chips," John explained. "Cameron and Emily also have identical bodies, only Emily changed the appearance of her biological shell lately."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Alison on the other hand, well… it's complicated. Her original body was identical to Cameron's. It got destroyed in an explosion. However, we could save her chip."

"But then you lacked a body, right?"

"Exactly. Fortunately, Future Me was kind enough to send a body for her back through time. A body of the most sophisticated cyborg model series ever, a TOL-900. Skynet eliminated all weaknesses other cyborg models had and equipped her with completely new technology. She's virtually indestructible and has a couple of very interesting… um… features."

"The nanobots."

"Yes, for example. Forgive me if I don't tell you any more details. It's enough for you to know that she's our strongest weapon. Our life insurance, if you want."

"Talking about me?" Alison asked and came walking over to John and Sonya, laying her arm around John.

"Don't pretend to not have listened to our conversation," John said smiling.

"Guilty as charged," she smiled and gave John a peck on the cheek.

"How far are you?" John asked.

"We put in the new power cell and fixed the hydraulics. Cam and Catherine are stitching her back together again now."

The three walked over to where Zoe was lying on the table. Her flesh had been folded back into position again and Catherine and Cameron were busy sewing her up with surgical suture material.

"She'll have a hell of a scar on her body when you do it like that," Sonya commented. "She'll look like Frankenstein's monster."

"Oh no," Cameron said. "The flesh will heal without scarring. I'm talking out of experience, I got wounded very often."

"I think that's it," Catherine said. "Her body is functioning within normal parameters. John, you have clean hands, would you insert the chip please?"

"Sure," he said, walked over to Zoe's head, pushed her chip in, locked it, then put on the port cap again."

He stepped back while Cameron, Alison and Catherine surrounded Zoe.

"Nothing's happening," Sonya said in a worried tone.

"It'll take fifteen seconds for her to reboot," Cameron said.

A moment later, a high-pitched whirring noise could be heard, and Zoe's head jerked slightly. Then she turned her head and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked and sat up, covering her breasts. "Where are my clothes?"

"We replaced your power cell," Catherine replied and handed Zoe her clothes. "I'm Catherine Weaver. And you're in my lab. How do you feel?"

"All systems seem to be running within normal parameters, but I'd have to run a full test to be sure." Then Zoe spotted Sonya. "Are you alright?" she asked with a worried face.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sonya replied, "you saved my life."

"I protected a friend."

Sonya scoffed and looked away.

"What about the T-1000?" Zoe asked.

"Dead," John replied. "Alison came just in time to kill it."

Zoe quickly got dressed, then walked towards Sonya.

"I…" she began, then hesitated and sighed. "I didn't want you to learn about me like this."

Sonya scoffed again.

"What way would you have preferred?" she asked.

"I don't know, I… I'm sorry. Really sorry. Sorry that I lied to you, sorry that I deceived you. I hope you'll find a way to forgive me."

Sonya looked down, unsure about how to reply to that. The truth was that she was extremely relieved to see Zoe alive and okay again. That was the dominating emotion. But another part of her was deeply hurt and even a bit appalled. She had let a cyborg make her believe it was human, despite her instincts telling her otherwise. The one person she would like to become her best friend, was a machine. Her personal affection had clouded her judgement. That hurt her pride. A lot.

"I know how you must feel now," Zoe said. "Probably torn between two emotional poles. I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I can assure you that I still want to be your friend."

Sonya scoffed yet again but when she looked up, everyone could see that a tear was rolling down her face. She wiped it off.

"What do you expect from me, huh?" she asked in an angry voice. "Saying that everything's forgiven and things are like before?" She sniffed. "Christ, look at me, I'm getting all mushy over a machine asking for my forgiveness."

Zoe hesitated for a moment, then walked towards Sonya and hugged her. Sonya resisted at first but then stopped struggling.

"Don't you think all is forgiven and forgotten just because you hug me," she said.

Another moment passed, then Sonya hugged Zoe back.

The two stood in a tight embrace for quite a while. John watched it with satisfaction and put his arms around Cameron and Alison.

"I like reconciliations," he whispered to them.

They smiled and put their arms around John as well.

 **-0-**

 **Reseda**

"This is it," Derek said and stopped the Dodge RAM in front of the house. "Looks ordinary."

"John said there were just the two Terminators, right?"

"Yes, a T-800 and a T-1000. Both destroyed."

"How do we know there aren't more?"

"We don't," Derek said and worked the slide of his gun. "That's why I loaded my gun with armor-piercing rounds."

"Cute," Jesse said and left the truck.

Derek followed her and the two carefully approached the house through the open gate. The whole property was overgrown with dense but carefully trimmed vegetation. A garden path snaked through it in a wavy line.

"Looks like they grew all this stuff to have a visual cover," Jesse guessed.

"Yeah, could be."

They reached the front door of the house. It was painted in light blue, a bungalow without a basement. Next to the door was a sign: _"Murphy and Gonzalez Gardening Service – Tree Services, Landscaping, Gardeners."_

They put on gloves, then Derek pressed the button of the doorbell. A melodious chime could be heard from somewhere inside the house. They waited for about thirty seconds and listened, but nothing happened. Derek pushed the doorbell again – and again no reaction. He tried the door knob, but it was locked.

"Let me," Jesse said and pulled out a small case with tools.

"I didn't know you were a lock picker," Derek said.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me, babe," she said with a wink and opened the door in less than ten seconds.

Carefully they entered the house, their guns at the ready. On their right was a counter with a desk behind it. The walls were draped with pictures of plants and trees and a calendar of 2008 with orchid motives hung on the wall behind the desk. In an adjacent small room was an office with a PC and lots of file cabinets.

In front of them was a closed door with the sign "private". They opened it and stepped into a hall with rooms on the left and right. There was a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen and two bedrooms. They walked the full length of the hall and looked through the back door. Derek and Jesse could see the garden behind the house with greenhouses and flower beds. Everything looked extremely tidy and clean.

As a matter of fact, the whole house looked as if a human family had lived there. The living room was full of pictures on the walls, some of them looked home-made. On the cabinets and a chest of drawers were many photographs in metal frames. All of them showed two men at various leisure activities – fishing, golfing, hunting, jet-skiing, surfing, skiing and many more.

"They must have lived here for a long time if they did all the stuff on the pictures," Jesse said.

"Yeah but why?" Derek asked. "Since when do Terminators take pictures of their leisure activities? And why did they put all the pictures here? It's almost like an altar."

"No idea, babe," Jesse said. "No idea what's going on inside their heads but it's creeping me out seeing all this."

There was a big flat screen TV and a stereo system with an analog turntable plus a remarkable large collection of vinyl records. Derek squatted and browsed through them.

"There's a lot of really rare stuff in here," he said. "A collector would probably be panting for all this. There are first editions of almost all Beatles albums and they don't look old, they look as if they'd been bought yesterday. And look…" he said and held one out to Jesse, "… _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ , first edition, with autographs of John, Paul, George and Ringo."

"So?"

"It almost looks as if they – or one of them – had been around at least since the 1960's."

"Are you insinuating that these could have been the ones from the time bubble in 1948?"

"It's a possibility. I mean look at all the collectibles. The house is full of them. I haven't got the expertise but I'm sure a collector would get a heart attack in here. Here, a whole box full of baseball cards, most of them still unwrapped. They're dating back to the 60's as well. And here, stamp albums. All that with no alarm system, no security cameras, no safe, nothing."

"Apparently, they didn't have to fear getting robbed," Jesse remarked. "At least I wouldn't try to rob a Terminator."

"Or," Derek argued, "all these things had just sentimental value for them and they didn't realize what a fortune they had gathered over the years."

"You think that they might have become… sentimental over time?"

"Why not? We know firsthand that machines can develop personalities under the right circumstances. Who can tell what happens to them when they have been sent to the wrong time and are left to their own devices for decades? I almost wish they weren't dead, so we could ask them."

Jesse gave him a strange look.

"I said 'almost', he corrected."

Derek rose again and took a photo with his cellphone of one of the pictures with the two men in them. He then sent it to John, asking if these were the two Terminators. It only took half a minute to get an answer.

"' _Alison and Cameron confirm the identities'_ ," Derek read aloud. "Maybe it's true and it's only a question of time until they become self-aware and start behaving more human."

"Maybe," Jesse replied, "but then again, these two obviously were still following their mission parameters, otherwise they wouldn't be dead now."

"It was their purpose, their meaning of life. Hard to get rid of that, even when you become alive."

"Babe, you're creeping me out even more now."

"Sorry. Let's split up and search the house. There's a PC in the office. I'm going to check if I can learn anything from it."

"Alright, I'm going to check the other rooms one by one."

While Jesse started searching the drawers, cabinets and cupboards, Derek walked back into the office and sat down at the PC. To his surprise it wasn't password-protected after it had booted.

"They didn't put much effort in data safety, it seems," he said to himself and started browsing through the folders.

Jesse meanwhile searched the rooms. In the bedroom she noticed that the bed apparently had never been slept in. That didn't surprise her. What surprised her, however, was a big collection of stuffed animals that were draped all over it. And there was a show case hanging on the wall, full of small action figures that were carefully placed. It reminded her of what James Ellison had once told her about John Henry. That he had played with such figures to understand human nature.

"Found anything?" Derek asked as he entered the bedroom after a while.

"No. But look at this room. Strange, huh?"

Derek rubbed his chin.

"Now _this_ room gives _me_ the creeps," he said. "Seriously, stuffed animals?"

"Welcome to the club. Did you find anything on the computer?"

He shook his head.

"Only business records. Nothing personal. They were very popular as gardeners. Apparently, they did a great job, they received many letters of appreciation. You?"

"I didn't exactly _find_ anything, I only noticed that everything seems immaculate in here. There's nothing in the fridge of course."

"Of course."

"But strangely enough, the kitchen is full of dishes, pots, pans and cutlery."

"Yeah, it only needs some grocery shopping and a human family could move in here anytime without having to buy anything. It's like a life-sized dollhouse."

Derek thought for a moment, then without further ado walked into the bedroom, fetched a suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and walked into the living room.

"What are you doing, babe?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not going to leave these things here for looters," he said and began stuffing the vinyls into the suitcase.

"So, you're looting the place to prevent it from getting looted?" Jesse asked in an amused tone and leaned into the doorframe.

"At least with us the stuff will be in good hands," he replied. "There's another suitcase, Jesse. Come on. We must hurry. It's only a matter of time until the police get here."

They put all the collector's items into two suitcases and brought them out to their Dodge RAM. Derek also removed the hard drives from the PC and put all the document files from the office into a big cardboard box. In a spontaneous impulse, he also grabbed all the pictures that stood on the chest of drawers in the living room.

They stored everything in the back of the truck and drove away, not noticing the silver Honda Accord that followed them.

 **-0-**

 **Highway 101**

Sonya and Zoe were driving in their Ford Crown Victoria towards the half-demolished house in Laurel Avenue again. John and Catherine had invited them to join the whole team in Malibu but before they could go there, they had to return to the former Connor home one more time.

"You're still angry with me," Zoe stated after a while and looked over to the passenger seat.

"What?" Sonya asked and looked at Zoe, apparently torn from her thoughts while looking out of the side window.

"You haven't spoken to me since we left Zeira Corp. I conclude you still have issues with what you learned."

"You're a keen observer,"

"I was made to be a keen observer."

Sonya sighed.

"Do you have any idea in how big of a dilemma I am now? How deep into the shit you have drawn me? I mean all of you, including John and Catherine. I've got to report _something_ to the President and from what I learned today it's clear that I cannot be completely honest to him. I can't talk about what happened today, what I've seen, learned and experienced. I'm going to be forced to lie to the man I owe my career, am I not?"

"You already know that the answer to that is 'yes'."

There was a moment of silence.

"I now know for a fact that John, Sarah and their cyborgs aren't a threat to us," Sonya then said, "I know that they're here to protect us from threats we probably can't handle. I know that now. But it doesn't change the fact that they're acting in a legal vacuum, violating God knows how many laws all the time, all in the name of the saving mankind."

"It's what they do. There's nothing you can change about it."

"What do you suggest then? What _should_ I do, huh? Bury my head in the sand, pretending today has never happened?"

"Are you asking for my advice?"

"Yes. I'm asking for you advice. Your… cyborg opinion on this. After all, you should have a better understanding of all of this, shouldn't you?"

"Be patient," Zoe said. "Wait and see. A solution will eventually reveal itself to you. I know that patience is not exactly a human strength, but you have to trust me on this."

"Trust you?" Sonya scoffed. "Yeah, right. If I only knew that I really could. If I only could be certain that your friendship is for real and not just a role play."

"If it was a role play, I wouldn't have stepped between you and the T-1000," Zoe replied calmly. "It wasn't my mission to protect you, I chose to do so. I knew I wasn't a match for that machine, but I had to engage it to buy us enough time for Alison to appear."

"So, you knew they were coming?"

"Yes, they had been following us from the airport."

Sonya scoffed again.

"Of course. Played like a puppet. That's how I feel now."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you already said that."

Zoe didn't reply to that anymore and left Sonya to her grumpy thoughts. After a couple of minutes, Sonya turned to look at Zoe again.

"Alright," she said. "I'm granting you one thing."

"What thing?"

"I believe that you were honest with me about our friendship."

"Thank you," Zoe said. "I'm still honest about it. We have a connection. You feel it, too, I know you do."

Sonya sighed.

"All my previous friendships and relationships broke apart because of my job," she said.

"This one won't," Zoe replied. "I won't make conditions for our friendship."

"Yeah," Sonya said in a milder tone, "I know you won't." She sighed again. "What am I going to tell the other members of the task force?"

"Mike, Jeff and Sheila are already in the boat."

"Yes, I know that. John mentioned it. Not that I'm surprised. I think nothing can surprise me for a long time."

"The work we do is still important."

"What do you mean? Sorting those files? Putting pins on a map? Oh p-lease! After today…"

"I'm serious, Sonya. We still need to get a general overview. We know nothing about how many rogue Terminators are out there. And with the help we now found with the Connor team and the contacts they have; our chances are even better to locate and neutralize them before something happens."

"Maybe. And maybe I can hold back the information from the President until we can present something more substantial."

"Now you're talking." Zoe said with a grin.

"Yeah, now that you've got me where you want me," Sonya said sourly but smiled back, sighing. "What have I done wrong? Why has my life come to this?"

"Karma," Zoe said.

"Ugh, what do _you_ know of Karma?"

"I'm alive. I read philosophy and studied the existential questions that come with being alive."

Sonya paused a bit before asking her next question.

"How the hell did you and your partner cyborg…?"

"Norberto."

"Yes. Norberto. How were you able to get your jobs? I know the procedures at the CIA and the NSA. How did you pass the physical examinations?"

"The good thing is that you only have to pass them once. If you have no health issues, the doctors won't take a closer look. We aren't agents in the field, we're good civil servants who work in the office. If nobody gets suspicious, we're fine. Medical examinations cost money."

"But you had to pass them at least once. How did you do that?"

"The government hires contractors for the examinations. Hacking into their medical data bank and manipulating our results was easy. Would be much more difficult today, though. Everything has become more difficult since 9/11. I often miss the sloppy times…"

"And the metal detectors?"

"I developed a device that jams them. It's implanted into my and Norberto's body. Won't fool the more modern body scanners on airports, though. Anyway, the thing is that despite their mystical reputation, the CIA and the NSA are administrations like any other. Once you're in, once people know and trust you, once you climb the ranks, security is not such a big issue anymore. They're like credit card companies: Once they know you, they won't bother with asking your house bank for solvency anymore."

"So, from all I know, there could be many more of your kind, secretly working in all branches of the U.S. government."

"Theoretically, yes. Practically, no. There's no need for paranoia. I'm a cyborg model that's been designed to adapt and learn, to blend in with humans. Like Cameron and Catherine, I was designed for complex missions, for being on my own for months and years. All other models have a simple, straight mission - finding and killing a certain human in most cases, then report back to base and wait in standby. Before they can begin to learn and become more like me, they need to be switched to 'read/write'. For that, the chip must be removed. I did it with Norberto twenty years ago, John once did it with the T-800 he called _'Uncle Bob'_ and maybe the T-1000 Alison killed today had done that with its T-800 friend."

"One big, happy cyborg family, taking care of each other," Sonya commented sarcastically.

Zoe ignored the remark.

"Norberto and I haven't pursued our careers and blended in so perfectly because we wanted to infiltrate you. It's because we wanted to have control over our lives. Being with the CIA or at the NSA gives us the ability to control our environment, more than with working in a factory or in a supermarket. We'll learn sooner if we're about to be busted."

"And if they ever find out what you are?"

"Then we'll disappear immediately. Norberto and I have several sets of fake ID's for such a case. I can change my appearance within three days, just as Emily did."

"I hope it won't be necessary for you to disappear."

"So do I," Zoe said and put her right hand on Sonya's left hand.

Sonya looked down for a moment, then grabbed Zoe's hand and pressed it. Both looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

When they entered Laurel Avenue, they could see from afar that the house was sealed off with barrier tape. Several vehicles of the police and the local FBI were at the scene, as well as what looked like a car from the U.S. Air Force.

Sonya and Zoe looked at each other in alarm, then parked their car as close as possible. Many bystanders were curiously watching the activities. The two could see that a forensics team was already at the scene as well but apparently still waiting to be allowed into the house. After leaving the car, they had to push their way through a group of spectators until they finally arrived at the barrier tape. Sonya and Zoe held up their badges to the police officer who was standing guard.

"Who's in charge here?" Sonya asked the man.

The officer looked at their badges with a frown, then pointed to a middle-aged, slightly corpulent man with receding grey hair in a black suit.

"I think he's in charge here," he said. "Although from what I could overhear, he's still disputing that with the Air Force guy."

They looked at where the officer was pointing and saw that the FBI agent was arguing with an Air Force colonel in an agitated manner. A young blonde woman tried to support him but didn't get a chance to speak. In fact, it looked as if she was busy keeping the two men from getting into a brawl.

"Thank you," Sonya said, lifted the barrier tape and she and Zoe walked under it towards the two arguing men.

"This is an FBI case!" the corpulent man said loudly. "It's a civilian operation! Your Air Force club has no business here!"

"If this is our business or not, is not being decided by you!" the colonel replied in an equally loud tone. "We were commanded here to take over the investigation! If you have a problem with that, I suggest you consult your superiors! I believe instructions have already been sent to the L.A. office of the FBI!"

"Listen to me, you…!"

"Gentlemen!" Sonya said sternly and held up her badge. "I'm afraid this is neither a case for the FBI nor for the military. I'm taking charge here now."

"Who the fuck are you?!" the colonel asked irritated while the two FBI agents just frowned.

"My name is Sonya Hawkins, Secret Service. I'm the leader of the newly appointed task force _'Delilah'_. I'm sure you got the memos. And if not, feel free to call your superiors. With whom do I have the pleasure of arguing?"

"I'm Colonel Anthony Morrell, Air Force ISR. I've been commanded here by the Air Force Chief of Staff for Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance, Lieutenant General Bradley Ratton. This has been declared a matter of national security and…"

"And _you_ are?" Sonya asked the FBI agent, cutting off the colonel's rant, demonstratively looking away from him.

"I'm Special Agent Steve Goldman from the L.A. bureau of the FBI. I was charged with the investigation. This is my partner, Jennifer Heiler."

"Thank you," Sonya said. "That'll be all, gentleman. Agent Kruger and I are taking over from now on."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the colonel asked, his face turning red, while Steve Goldman just frowned. "Haven't you heard what I've said? My orders…"

"ARE IRRELEVANT, COLONEL," Sonya said in a very loud and authoritative military tone none of the bystanders would have thought possible from her. In fact, everyone around jerked slightly. "I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP AND CALL YOUR GENERAL OR I'M GOING TO CALL _MY_ SUPERIORS, THE ATTORNEY GENERAL AND THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES. AND IF I DO THAT, _YOU_ WILL NO LONGER BE A COLONEL AFTERWARDS, IS THAT CLEAR?"

The colonel opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish on land, apparently not being used to getting talked to in such a way. His head turned even redder and his breathing became heavy, getting ready to reply equally loudly. But he saw the determination in Sonya's ice-cold stare and realized she wasn't kidding. Obviously, his survival instincts got the better half of him, so he just raised his forefinger, then turned around and walked to his car to make a phone call.

"Nice speech," Jennifer Heiler said to Sonya.

"Thank you," Sonya said. "I used to be a drill sergeant with the Marines before I joined the Secret Service. You're dismissed as well, though."

"Can we just talk to you two in private for a moment before you really send us away?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Sonya replied with a frown. "Let's get over there."

The four walked over to the set of swings in front of the house which was far enough away from any bystanders.

"We know who you are," Steve said. "And we know what happened here. John filled us in earlier and I made sure we were the first to arrive at the scene to take charge, preventing the LAPD from entering the house – until that blockhead appeared out of nowhere."

"So, you're with the Connor team?" Zoe asked.

"Not as such but we're friends and often work together. We'll be in Malibu later as well."

Sonya nodded.

"Any idea why the Air Force ISR is involved in this?" she asked.

"No," Steve replied. "But it's a good guess they have spies everywhere."

"I see," Sonya said. "You probably are aware that this crime scene must be handled delicately?"

"I know," Steve said. "I was already preparing to have it cleaned. Thankfully we were able to keep the colonel out of the house. If he'd seen the remains of the T-1000…"

"I understand," Sonya said. "Hopefully his general will tell him to take a hike and…"

"Quiet, here he comes," Zoe said.

They looked around and saw Colonel Morrell walking towards them with an angry face. He pointed his finger at them and took a deep breath.

"This…" he said and apparently had to contain himself. "This isn't over yet. The last word on this hasn't been spoken yet."

"You're right," Sonya said. "The last words are _'get the hell off my lawn and back to wherever you came from'_."

The colonel was fuming and for a moment they thought he'd reply in a rude manner, then wordlessly turned around and trudged back to his car, where he took place in the rear seat. Steve Goldman gasped in relief as they watched his car drive away.

"What an annoying man," Zoe commented dryly. "I was so close to breaking his neck."

"Yeah, we should keep an eye on him," Sonya said. "We made a new enemy today."

"We definitely did," Jennifer agreed with a sigh. "I guess the line's getting longer..."

"Anyway!" Steve said. "We brought some thermite. Care to assist us with cleaning up the crime scene?"

* * *

Colonel Morrell watched the four standing and looking at him as his driver turned around.

"Where to, Colonel?" he asked.

"Long Beach," Colonel Morrell replied, and they drove off. "I need to find out what happened in the restaurant there. I don't buy the story of a fire due to an electrical problem. It smells of a setup."

"Excuse me, Sir. But didn't the General tell you not to…"

"The General told me to leave here and don't risk a confrontation with that bitch Hawkins," Colonel Morrell cut off his driver, "but he didn't say I mustn't follow other leads. I wanna know what happened to my informants and why they suddenly have fallen silent. And I want to know what happened to the cyborg bodies they had already retrieved for us."

"What about Wong and Novotny? Should they continue observing those cyborgs' house?"

"Yes. I have a hunch that after what happened just here, the two gardeners won't return to their home anymore but who knows who'll show up there? Could become interesting. Tell them to be careful when they report in again."

"Will do, Sir."

 **-0-**

 **Pacific Coast Highway**

"Why are we going there now?" John asked again and looked at Cameron in the driver's seat.

They had replaced the license plates and returned home after Zoe and Sonya had left Zeira Corp, and exchanged the Ford F-150 for the Porsche Cayenne. Now they were driving along Highway 1 towards Malibu.

"Why not?" Cameron asked back. "We haven't visited the beach house on Malibu Road yet. And we've got no plans for the afternoon."

"Sure. But why the sudden idea to rush there?" John asked with an amused smile.

"John, if you question everything we suggest, you'll spoil the fun," Alison said.

John chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I didn't know we have the keys already."

"Tim had sent them to our Malibu house a week ago, together with all the papers. And he also had someone clean the house and the property. Everything should be in mint condition."

"The property?" John asked. "It's just a beach house, right?"

"I don't know," Cameron said and turned from the Pacific Coast Highway into Malibu Road. "We haven't seen anything of it yet."

They were slowly driving down the street, looking at the house numbers. On their right side was a shopping center and on their left were the beach properties, beaded like books in a shelf. Most of the lots were very narrow, squeezed against each other without any room left between them.

"Looks crowded," John commented.

"Space is scarce here," Alison said. "And the owners built the houses so close together to prevent the public from accessing the beach."

"How selfish of them," John commented. "Isn't the beach public territory?"

"Oh yes, on paper it is," Cameron said. "Doesn't keep the rich from blocking it, though."

They drove another four hundred yards westward until Cameron slowed down the Porsche and came to a halt in front of a white wooden gate. Their view was blocked by high hedges and he couldn't make out what lay behind.

Cameron got out and opened the gate with a key. As it swung open, John could see that there was a front yard with a garage behind it that offered space for three cars. A rather large bungalow was located behind it.

"Uh-huh," John said. "Just a small beach house, right?"

Alison shrugged.

"It's small compared to our Malibu property."

"A park is small compared to our Malibu property."

Cameron entered the car again and drove them into the front yard. They all got out and Cameron closed the gate behind them again. The front door was located under a porch and lay in the shadow. They entered through it and stood in a vestibule with a coat rack and a door to a small guest bathroom. Cool air from the air condition welcomed them. Someone had indeed been here earlier.

A glass door connected the vestibule to the rest of the house, which basically was one large room with a few steps in the middle that led down to a lower level with a large fireplace and cozy sofas. On the left was an ultra-modern kitchen unit with a dining table and to the right a door led to a bedroom with a connected bathroom.

At the far end of the main room was a large glass front towards the ocean and they now saw that the property was trapezoid-shaped – with the narrow side towards the beach and the wide side towards the street. John estimated that the beach front was twenty-five yards wide while the street front was five yards wider. From the gate to the beach the whole property measured about sixty yards.

"Not bad," John said and walked to the glass wall. "Nice piece of the beach cake."

He opened the door and stepped out onto the terrace. The beach was just ten yards away, separated from their lot by a low wooden fence, a gate and a flight of wooden stairs. The soft sound of breaking waves filled the air.

Around the corner to his left was a small garden with freshly cut grass and a long, narrow swimming pool which huddled against the wall that separated their lot from the neighbor. A paved walkway led from the terrace around the house and towards the front yard. To John's right was a small wooden beach house where sun loungers and other garden furniture was stored.

"I can see why you brought me here. This is a perfect little hideaway," John said and turned around again. "No way the neighbors can spy in here and the beach is deserted."

However, Alison and Cameron didn't stand behind him anymore. They were kneeling, with their legs spread apart and their arms behind their heads. And they were completely naked.

"We figured it's been a while since you had your way with your fuckbots, Master," Alison said and smiled up at him.

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "our cunts are ready to be used by you in any way you like."

John chuckled and shook his head. Then he closed the door to the terrace again and started to undress as well.

 **-0-**

 **Interstate 405**

Derek checked the rear-view mirror for the umpteenth time.

"Something wrong, babe?" Jesse asked.

"Not sure," Derek replied. "I think we're being followed."

"I was already wondering why you made this detour and didn't take the Kanan Dume Road. What car is it?"

"Silver Honda Accord."

"Since when is it following us?"

"Not sure. We weren't followed _to_ Reseda, though. If I had to take a guess, I'd say probably since we left the gardeners' house."

"Which means the house was being watched."

"Yes, the only question is by whom?"

Derek left the Interstate and stopped at a red light.

"What's your plan?" Jesse asked.

"The unsubtle approach."

The lights went green. But Derek didn't drive. The cars behind him started honking but he didn't move. Two of the cars overtook him, making rude hand gestures to express their displeasure. The silver Honda, however, did not attempt to overtake.

The lights went yellow. Derek waited.

A fraction of a second before they turned red again, Derek slammed his foot down and accelerated. The Honda's driver reacted a second later and tried to follow. Derek was able to clear the junction without crossing paths with the traffic from either side. However, the Honda wasn't that lucky. There was the typical sound of sudden cold-formed metal and then a horn was continuously blaring.

"Did they crash?" Jesse asked and turned around, seeing the Honda and a white van with smoke coming out of their engine compartments.

"Yup," Derek said with a satisfied smile. "The van crashed into them. Amateurs."

He stopped at the hard shoulder and both turned around to get a look through the rear window. People were already gathering around the accident, trying to help the occupants out of their cars. Some people started pointing at the Dodge RAM.

"We need to get out of here," Jesse said.

"You're right," Derek said and accelerated.

"Who could that have been?"

"No idea but we lost them now and since we're using a pair of Future John's fake license plates, they won't find us."

 **-0-**

 **Malibu, Beach House**

"Stand up, you two."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Master."

Alison and Cameron rose from the floor, facing john, arms hanging down their sides.

"Remain in this position, don't move and don't talk unless I tell you to," John ordered and the two froze.

Literally.

They practically turned into statues, ceased to blink their eyes and stared straight ahead. The subtle heaving and lowering of their rib cage that normally simulated breathing, stopped as well. Alison and Cameron had literally turned into two mannequins.

The sun was shining through the glass wall on their naked bodies, accentuating their curves and their beauty. John took a long time to take it all in. He looked them up and down and the more he did so, the more it came to his mind how much he loved them, how much he needed them. He almost felt bad that he hadn't shown it to them as much as possible in the past couple of days, with all the things going on that had disrupted their lives and distracted them. John felt bad about not showing them his love every minute, every second of his life. He made a silent vow for making it up to them. After all, they were the center of his existence.

He considered Cameron, the petite, the cute. The girl who had captured his heart from the moment he'd seen her face for the first time. It had been love on first sight back then, in New Mexico, and he wondered what would have happened if Cromartie hadn't appeared in their classroom the following day. John knew by now that she loved him then already, so it would have been logical for them to become first friends, then lovers. It would have been inevitable.

They would have done what other teenage couples do: Hanging around holding hands, petting, going to the mall, to the movies or local events in the area. They'd have parked their car in a remote place to experience their first attempts in lovemaking… all that without John being aware of her true nature.

He knew that Cameron was capable of fooling anyone into believing she was nothing more than a teenage girl. She had explained to him how she had been programmed with the personality of Alison Young. He had seen how she was able to recall that personality from one moment to the other and often it had shocked him how good she was at it. So good in fact, that without a doubt she would have even fooled his mom.

Sooner or later, though, John would have gotten suspicious. After all, she hadn't been there very long, she had no home, no parents. And from the following days in L.A. John could tell that she hadn't really been prepared to live among teenagers. Also, she didn't need to use the toilet, she didn't sleep, and she was heavy, really heavy. At some point John would have probably started to wonder and maybe one day she'd told him about her true nature, that she was a machine, a Terminator, a cyborg. Metal.

How would he have reacted? With anger of course, that was a given. He was so angry at times only a few months ago. He didn't know why exactly he let most of it out on Cameron, the girl he loved above everything, the girl who continuously saved his life. Stupid puberty. It wasn't until Riley's death that he "woke up" and really took a step into adulthood. Before that, he had been a moody, whiny jackass and looking back, he felt enormous respect for Cameron that she had dealt with it for so long.

So, what would have happened if Cromartie had never shown up? John was sure that they'd have stayed together as a couple. His mom would've probably gone ballistic once she'd found out but even she would have had to admit that having Cameron around was always better than not having her around – even after the car bomb. Maybe their relationships would have developed more naturally if it hadn't all been so rushed, and it wouldn't have taken the better part of a year for his mom to really accept Cameron as a family member.

Would they still have travelled to 2007?

Probably.

Maybe later, but then a lot of the bickering and quarreling wouldn't have happened. And Cameron wouldn't have had to pose as his sister. She could have been his girlfriend from the very start. Everything could have been so much nicer that way.

John sighed. He took in Cameron's body, the innocence and cuteness, the slender yet soft figure, her shapely legs and her perky breasts. He knew now why she wished them to be bigger, but John didn't want them to be bigger. They were just right. Small, yes, but beautifully shaped. He only hoped that the presence of Emily wouldn't make Cameron even more insecure about her bosom. Because to him, Cameron's body was flawless.

Cameron was as perfect as a girlfriend could be. She had that kind of face and body that probably wouldn't age. If she'd been human, she'd more or less look like today when she was forty years old. Not that she could age but he liked the notion of them growing old together. And they would. For a very, very long time.

He looked at Alison.

If Cameron was the paragon of cuteness and innocence, the perfect girlfriend, the one you wanted to take into your arms and hug all the time, Alison was the paragon of perfect beauty and seduction. Her body had been designed in a way that it instantly ticked the right boxes in every human male. Just looking at her sometimes gave John a hard-on and he still had to pinch himself every day to make himself believe that this breathtaking beauty was really his woman.

Her body was perfect in every way. Her hourglass figure, her proportions, her face, her skin, her marvelous D-cup breasts, her shapely feet, her long legs, her womanly yet not too wide hips, her shapely bubble butt and the slight muscle tone in her arms, legs and her belly that made her look like a fitness model.

Everything about her body was well-matched, like the vision of an artist, with just the slightest imperfection to make her face look heart-melting and seductive at the same time. One smile and she had you, it was like trying to ignore a puppy or a kitten that looked at you with their big, pleading eyes. John could still rationalize that Alison and Cameron were the same person inside, but he also noticed how they had started to drift apart character wise.

Alison had started to develop her own personality, which was a bit more reserved than Cameron's. She had become less reckless and adventurous than her twin sister and John was sure it would go on in that direction. To John, the two were no longer the same. They were two different individuals now. If anything, it had amplified his love to them even more because it had spiced up everything a notch or two.

As John looked up and down Alison's body, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was facing the arguably most powerful living being on Earth. She'd do anything he said, she'd never strive for power on her own, she would always remain submissive. It was her nature as a machine. A human with her abilities would sooner or later become megalomaniac. If a human had the ability to make everyone love and adore you, who could resist that temptation? Nobody. Only a machine, an artificial intelligence, something not made by humans and therefore not laden with the human weaknesses nature had formed in millennia, could have the strength to withstand the temptation.

John knew that Alison did have the strength. She had had her moment of weakness in Washington from the desire to do good. But she had quickly realized her mistake and wouldn't let it happen again. He knew that if she wanted, she probably could take over the world. But she wouldn't. She'd always remain by his side, as his lover, his woman, his slave if he wanted to. A shiver ran down his spine when he realized again that he controlled her, and he hoped he'd never misuse that control.

Probably the biggest threat Alison represented, was through the people she lived with, the people she loved and wanted to protect and defend. What would happen if one of them got killed? How would Alison react? John didn't know. Nobody knew, maybe not even Alison herself. He could only hope that Alison would never ever misuse her abilities for revenge or other personal reasons.

Suddenly John heard a low dripping noise. He looked down and saw that juices had been leaking out of both his girlfriends' vaginas, forming small puddles on the parquet floor. He chuckled as he realized that his silent observation of their bodies and his dwelling on thoughts probably only heightened their arousal, that even if they were unmoving, they still were horny as hell.

He stepped forward and gently cupped Alison's breasts. She didn't even flinch, but her nipples hardened instantly, and he heard how the dripping of her juices intensified. He smiled, walked around her and opened the shiny, long black hair she almost always carried tied up in a plait these days. It fell to just above her butt. John let his hands glide through it, enjoying how soft and silky it felt and how good it smelled.

"You know what?" he said. "Screw the master/slave routine. I want to make _love_ to you now. Real, uninhibited, tender, passionate love. For hours and hours. Just the three of us. Until I'm so spent that I can't move anymore. How does that sound to you, hm?"

Cameron looked at him and smiled.

"Sounds like a really good plan," she said.

"I noticed a change in your brain activity," Alison added. "You've been thinking about us. What is it that changed your mind?"

"Probably the fact that I realized again how much I love and adore you two," John replied. "And that I have the feeling I haven't been showing it to you enough lately."

"We know how much you love us," Cameron said and put her arms around his neck. "We know."

Then she kissed him.

Longing.

Lovingly.

Alison stepped forward and pressed her body against his. John lay his arms around his two women and pulled them close. He broke the kiss with Cameron and kissed Alison instead.

Equally loving and longing.

He alternated in kissing them while stroking their backs and fondling their butts and they did the same to him.

"How about we try out the bed?" Alison breathed into his ear after a while. "I don't know how much longer I can stand not having your cock in me."

"Same goes for me," Cameron added.

John smiled between kisses.

"Normally I'd now carry you to bed now," he said, "but unfortunately walking there and back two times would ruin the mood a bit."

"Don't worry," Cameron said, bent down, grabbed John's legs and lifted him up into her arms. "We can take care of that problem."

All three of them laughed, then walked into the bedroom together, with Cameron carrying John in her arms.

"That doesn't mean we're not going to be your love slaves again, does it?" Alison asked.

"Of course not," John replied. "Only not today, okay?"

"I can live with that – as an exception," Alison replied and the three laughed again.

 **-0-**

 **Malibu – Cliffside Drive**

"Could you see the number plate?" Sarah asked after Derek and Jesse had returned.

"No," Derek replied. "They kept their distance or let one or two cars come between us and them. They weren't completely useless at following us but in the end, they were too eager to stay behind us and crashed."

They had all gathered in Malibu again. Savannah and Allie had come there as well after they had heard what had happened in Laurel Avenue. Catherine had brought little Savannah who was now playing again with David and Lisa in the garden. The two were staying with their granddad again and all three were running around the property again, playing hide and seek and other child games.

James, Terissa, Danny and Kate would join them later as well, as would Zoe and Sonya after they had dealt with the situation at the old house in North Hollywood. John had suggested to introduce them to the whole team as a confidence-building measure. Sarah had talked to John earlier and he had made it very clear that Sonya couldn't be allowed to leave again without having become an ally - one way or another. And since the alternative would have meant that Alison had to use her chemical messengers, Sarah wanted to do anything to prevent it.

While the children were playing outside, Jason, Kevin, Morris, Lauren, Jody and Sydney had gone to Isaak's place to play tennis. Charley was at his job again and would join them in the evening. There also was some noise from a construction crew Isaak had hired. He had suggested installing a gate in the wall that separated their two properties, so that they wouldn't have to walk out onto the street each time they wanted to visit each other. Everyone had considered that a brilliant idea, so Isaak had ordered a handful of construction workers who'd do that job within a few hours. To the distant sound of a jackhammer, they had their conference in the main house's library.

"And you didn't see who was in that car?"

"Nope, tinted windows. And once they had crashed, I had to floor it to avoid being drawn into it."

"What about the house of the two Terminators?" Catherine asked while looking at the open suitcases on the sofa. "I see you brought some… shall we say 'souvenirs'?"

Derek gave her an annoyed look.

"I didn't steal from them," he tried to defend himself. "It's just that… that stuff should remain in the hands of someone who knows its value and we don't know what will happen to their house, now that it's deserted."

"Old habits, I suppose," Sarah said with a smirk. "You resistance guys were never too keen to play by the rules once you arrived here."

"Look who's talking," Derek replied irritated.

"Guys," Savannah said and held up her hands, "calm down. I think the more important part is what Derek and Jesse found out inside the house."

"The place was really spooky," Derek reported. "It looked like someone had taken the pictures from an IKEA catalogue and rebuilt them in their home. Everything looked extremely clean and tidy but there was no real personal touch to it. It looked as if each room was decorated in a different style."

"It looks like they created a home they considered typical for humans," Jesse continued, "and then filled it up with stuff that apparently meant something to them. The pictures, the stuffed animals, the records, the action figures…"

"Which suggests they have been around for a while," Derek concluded.

"What I don't understand is how they knew that Sonya and John would be at our old address today," Sarah said. "Did you find any clues? Records? Notes?"

Derek and Jesse shook their heads.

"We're talking about Terminators here," Jesse said. "They don't keep records, they are computers. Which makes all this collector's stuff even weirder."

"If we don't know which timeline they came from, speculating what brought them there is useless," Catherine said. "Since they obviously have been around for some time, they could have come from any branched timeline ever since Skynet invented time travel. From all we know, there could be dozens of different timelines. I would even consider it an option that they came from different timelines, met here by chance, befriended each other and teamed up, founding that garden service together. As Derek and Jesse reported, they seemed to have a knack for gardening."

"What? Do you mean they became buddies because they both liked plants or what?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, why not?" Catherine replied. "Nobody likes to be alone, not even we machines. Zoe has Norberto, Alison and Cameron have John and I have Isaak and little Savannah."

"You could be right," Jesse said. "However, I don't think their presence in Laurel Avenue was a coincidence. Something had brought them there today. But they obviously didn't know about Cameron and Alison, otherwise they would have acted more carefully."

"I checked their books," Derek added. "They date back to 1989, which means they have been here since then at least. And it looks like from 2007 on, they concentrated on accepting assignments mostly from our old neighborhood."

"I think the only thing that's safe to say right now, is that they won't bother us anymore," Sarah remarked with a sigh.

"I really would have liked to talk to them," Catherine said while looking through the pictures Derek had brought. "They seemed to have adapted to human life and human habits. What other reason would make them pose with a giant swordfish they apparently have caught in Florida?"

"Are you suggesting they not only had developed self-awareness and were living together as friends but also went on holidays?" Sarah asked.

"Who knows?" Catherine replied. "There are too many of these pictures to say it was just an act to uphold the cover."

"So, what we know is that we know nothing," Savannah summarized.

"Something like that, yes," Catherine confirmed while frowning at one of the pictures she had taken into her hand. "And if things had been going differently today, they even might have become our allies."

Sarah noticed the change of expression on her friend's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This picture here, it was taken at the Expo in Montreal in 1967. Derek's right, they indeed have been here for quite a while." She felt the photo with her fingers. "There seems to be something stuck behind it."

"So, it was indeed another TDE malfunction?" Allie asked.

"Or maybe the one from 1948 we already know of," Derek said.

"Could be."

Meanwhile, Catherine had been removing the picture from its frame. A folded piece of paper fell to the floor. It turned out to be a page from the Los Angeles Times. Sarah picked it up.

"Wow, that looks ancient," Jesse commented the yellowed piece of paper.

"But it isn't," Sarah said. "It dates one week from now and it shows Future John, Sonya, Catherine and a young man I've never seen before. They're standing next to the smoking ruins of our old house."

"What?" Derek said and snatched it from her hands. "It can't be genuine. You can't bring anything through time that isn't alive…"

"Or covered in living tissue," Savannah added. "All you have to do, is carrying it in your mouth, your rectum or… other places only women have."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence while Sarah rubbed her hands on her shirt and Derek held the paper by his fingertips.

"What does the article say?" Jesse finally asked.

"' _John Connor, Catherine Weaver and Axel Cardellini visit the site of a cyborg attack in the presence of national security advisor Sonya Hawkins'_ ," Derek read the headline. "What the fuck…?"

"This _so_ doesn't come from any future we know," Savannah commented.

"But it explains how they knew that Wanda Gershwitz was actually Sonya Hawkins," Catherine said. "Very interesting. It looks like our two Terminator buddies came from a branched timeline which must have forked off from _our_ timeline not too long ago."

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"Because it shows _Future_ John, not _our_ John. "Apparently Future John was well-known there. Or rather _is_ well known there. After all, it's still happening in another reality. Obviously, he acts in the open there and didn't die during the Simdyne explosion with Alison's clone."

Derek had been rubbing his chin and suddenly looked up and snapped his fingers.

"Alison's timeline," he said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Where she came from, remember? She travelled ten days back in time to save our asses."

"And...?"

"We know that Future John was in that timeline and we know that we were, or rather are, all dead there. After Alison travelled back in time from there, Future John must have teamed up with Catherine Weaver and Sonya Hawkins because he knew her to be one of the founders."

"Could be," Catherine said. "Good thinking, Derek. It would also explain why they never bothered attacking you while you lived in Laurel Avenue."

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because you weren't on their target list. If they came from a timeline where you were killed by the mercenaries, Skynet probably never knew about young John and his mother. Our Terminator buddies wouldn't have realized who you are. All they would have seen, was a mother with her two teenage children."

"Damn, it's easy getting confused over this," Sarah said.

"I know," Catherine admitted and put her arm on Sarah's shoulder. "But if it helps, this also proves that there's still no Skynet in our own future."

"So, what happened here?" Allie asked. "Our two Terminator buddies were sent back in time to kill Future John and Sonya Hawkins but ended up in 1948 by accident, before the timelines forked?"

"Maybe. It's just speculation and we'll never know for sure," Catherine replied. "But a fact is that they must have expected things to happen like they used to know from their future, the future this newspaper page comes from. And then, for reasons they did know nothing about, it just didn't happen that way."

"At some point they must have realized that," Jesse said. "Must have been an awkward moment."

"Yes," Catherine agreed, "that's why they probably decided to keep on watching the house in Laurel Avenue. I think it's safe to say this has proven again that going too far back in time is never a good idea."

"Yet it's still just a theory unless we learn more," Savannah remarked and everyone nodded.

"Maybe there _is_ more," Derek said and looked at all the pictures and the cardboard box with documents. "Maybe we should drive back to their house and check all the rest of it for more."

"Too risky, if we don't know who followed you," Sarah argued, "We start with what we have and when we find no more, we can still think about going back there again."

"John and the girls will surely find this all very interesting," Allie said.

"Talking about John and the girls," Sarah interposed, "where are they anyway?"

"Checking out Future John's beach house," Savannah replied.

"Checking it out, huh?" Derek commented smugly, "Yeah, right."

-0-

 **Malibu, Beach House**

"I'm dead!" John exclaimed as he lay on his back, breathing heavily.

Alison and Cameron lay next to him, covering him in kisses.

"You know that all I have to do, is give you a stimulant with a kiss and you'll go another round?" Alison asked seductively.

"Yeah, I know that," John said with a smile. "And frankly I wouldn't mind, but I think we should stop now. Three-and-a-half hours of uninterrupted sex is more than enough for one day. And we need to be with the others for dinner. It was a blast, though. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ ," Cameron said. "It was the best time we ever had together. Well, our first lovemaking in the loft excluded but that's running a bit out of competition because you had the nanobots in you."

"Next time we have to go for four hours," Alison suggested.

"Oh God," John said chuckling. "You're killing me softly. Why don't you simply shoot me in the head?"

"Far too quick of a death," Cameron said with an evil smile and kissed him.

"I have to give it to you," John said. "This place is ideal for us to get away from it all for a day or so. Good thinking."

"We thought you might enjoy being only with us for a while," Alison replied with a smile and kissed his chest. "Away from the family, away from Savannah and Allie."

"Yeah," John agreed. "As much as I love them, but their flirting sometimes gets a little annoying, especially when they get physically close."

"They want a piece of you," Cameron said and nibbled on his ear, "and who can blame them?"

"I don't _blame_ them," John said. "It's just that… are you two really comfortable with the situation at home? I mean seriously, be honest."

Alison sat up and looked at him, Cameron did the same.

"We are comfortable with it as long as you are comfortable with it," Alison said.

John nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess I still haven't fully digested that Future Me actually knocked up Savannah…"

"Well, it's one way for you to have a real son or daughter, since we can't get pregnant…" Cameron said and received an angry look from John. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she quickly added.

"I already have a family," John said. "I'm thinking of a way of making Allie and Savannah less flirtatious around me."

"But you granted them to be flirtatious," Alison said. "That's part of your agreement with them, right?"

"Right. And I have the nagging feeling they'll exploit that. A lot."

"They love you, John," Cameron said. "It's their way of showing it. Just take it as a compliment and enjoy the attention."

"Yeah, right," John said with a sarcastic undertone. "When I was working at the computer this morning, Savannah came to sit on my lap. I got a fucking hard-on and of course she knew it and teased me."

"Why didn't you call for Cam or me? We'll gladly take care of all the hard-ons you get."

"That's not the point, Alison."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point is… it's… oh man, I dunno what the point is," John said frustrated.

Alison and Cameron looked at each other.

"The point is that you enjoy it more than you want to admit and feel bad about it," Alison said.

"You and your brain scanning…" John replied.

"She doesn't need to scan your brain for that," Cameron said. "I can tell it's true as well."

"If you are so clever, do you have a solution for my problem then?"

"Well…" Alison said with a shrug, "I could always turn them into one-hundred percent lesbians, make them lose any interest in you…"

"No!" John said categorically. "None of your chemical sorcery!"

Alison sighed.

"Relax," she said, "I was just kidding. But your reaction shows that you like them being flirtatious around you, you like the physical contact and you like having four naked women around who all adore you. Don't even try to deny it, John. Besides, it's nothing you have to be ashamed of and neither Cameron nor I will ever blame you for it."

"Thank you," John said and stroked both their cheeks. "You are angels, do you know that? I haven't deserved you."

"No, you have deserved far better than us," Alison replied. "Everything that makes you happy, makes us happy as well. Never forget that, John."

"I try not to," he chuckled.

"You've gotten tense now," Alison said. "Let me take care of that."

"I'm not tense."

"Yes, you are."

And with that, Alison moved down to his dick, softly blowing at the tip of his flaccid penis, then licking it. It twitched and went hard again.

"How the hell are you doing this?" John asked.

"Chemical sorcery," Alison said with a wicked smile and took his cock into her mouth.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three stood under the shower, cleaning each other's' bodies while continuously fondling and kissing each other. John was totally transfixed on kneading Alison's breasts while Cameron was cleaning his cock with her mouth.

"I think I'm addicted to these," John said.

"Hrrrmm…" Alison purred, "and my tits are addicted to your touch."

"Is that so?" John asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Alison replied. "You can play with them whenever you want."

"I could do this all day, you know."

"Then why don't you?"

John smiled and pushed his right hand between her legs.

"And what about here?" he asked and pushed two fingers inside.

"That… that spot is addicted to your cock," she said moaning.

"Addicted, huh?"

"Yes, it so wants to accommodate your dick. All the time. It misses it when it's not in there, it feels so empty without it."

"All the time, huh?"

"Yesssss…"

"So, if we walked in the mall and I asked you to bend over the railing…"

"Oooh yes… yes… anytime, anywhere, however you want. I don't care. Don't ask, just take me and fuck me."

John groaned as Cameron intensified cleaning his cock until he came in her mouth. He didn't know how often he'd cum today, he had lost count at some point. But the number definitively had two digits.

"You're aware that you practically drained me today?" he asked when she stood up again and kissed him lovingly.

"And you us," Cameron replied. "We'll need to refill our fluid reservoir now. And by the way… what Alison said… the same goes for me. Anytime, anywhere, you don't have to ask."

John chuckled.

"I thought so," he said, "and right now I'm feeling like I'm in the middle of a wet dream I simply cannot wake up from."

"What's wrong about that?" Alison asked.

John thought about it for a moment.

"Nothing," he then said and pulled the two close. "Except that we should dry ourselves off now and get dressed. My hands are already shriveling."

* * *

Drying themselves off and getting dressed was constantly being interrupted by mutual kissing and fondling. Finally, though, they managed to get ready for leaving.

"Do you have any clue how totally crazy I am about you?" John asked sitting on the sofa, looking out onto the ocean.

"We have a general idea," Cameron assured and smiled.

John smiled back at her as she bent over and kissed him yet again.

"I never felt so much at peace with myself," he said. "If that is what your kisses do, Alison, you can kiss me all day."

"That wasn't me," she replied and picked up her phone from the table. "Well, maybe a little, just to cocker you up a bit."

"Feels nice," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied smiling. "Oh, Eric tried to call me while the phone was switched off."

"He tried to call me, too," Cameron said after checking her phone.

"Eric?" John asked. "During the day? Isn't this when he normally sleeps?"

"Yes," Alison replied and dialed Eric's number, then put the call on speaker.

" _Alison?"_ Eric asked a little drowsily.

"Yes, Eric, it's me. Did I wake you up?"

 _"Yes, but never mind,"_ he replied, _"It's good you're calling. I was already getting worried. Normally your phones are never switched off."_

"John, Cameron and I just wanted to have some time on our own to… enjoy our company."

" _Ah, I see,"_ Eric replied chuckling. _"Please no details."_

"Hi Eric," John said, "what's up, buddy?"

" _Hi John. I was calling you because I found out something about the time bubble that appeared in 1948 in your former neighborhood."_

"Yes?" John asked and looked at Alison and Cameron. "What have you found out?"

" _I went to the land registry office after my shift today. That house in Palm Drive where the time bubble formed in the garage and killed the two owners…"_

"Yes, what about it, Eric?" Cameron asked.

" _Oh, hello Cameron,"_ Eric said, then cleared his throat. _"Um… you're never gonna guess who bought it a year later…"_

"Spill it out," John demanded impatiently.

" _A young woman with the name Dorothy Sarah Cameron Connor."_

 **-0-**

 **Malibu, Cliffside Drive**

"What!?" Sarah asked into the phone in an unbelieving tone. "Are you sure? … Yes, yes, of course but how is that possible? … no, not a problem, we'll wait with dinner until you return … Yes, that has priority now … No, everything's fine here. Sonya Hawkins, Zoe Kruger, Steve and Jennifer have just joined us a minute ago. We're complete except for the three of you … Yes, okay … I'll tell them."

Sarah ended the call.

"What's up?" Catherine asked. "A delay?"

"Yes, they must check on something in North Hollywood," Sarah replied. "it's too early to say anything but it's something completely unexpected."

Catherine was about to press the matter but in that moment, Zoe and Sonya came towards them, guided by Steve and Jennifer.

"I guess I don't need to introduce you to Sarah," Steve said.

"It's an honor to meet you," Zoe said and shook Sarah's hand. "Your name is legendary where I come from."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Sarah said with a smirk, still having trouble accepting that she was a celebrity after Judgement Day. "You're the cyborg, yes? Zoe Kruger."

"Indeed, I am," Zoe replied. "And this is my boss - and close friend - Sonya Hawkins."

"I heard of you as well," Sonya said with an unreadable face and shook Sarah's hand. "But the term _'legendary'_ doesn't quite cover it."

"For some reason I have a bad reputation with the authorities," Sarah replied with a smirk. "But as you have probably realized, that's a question of perception."

Sonya nodded.

"Yes, I can see that now. Although I still haven't got any clue how to deal with it all."

"Welcome to my reality then," James said who just joined them. "I'm James Ellison, head of security at Zeira Corp."

"Yes, I heard your name before," Sonya said and shook his hand. "You were with the FBI, right? You were the one who hunted Sarah until 1999, right?"

"Hunted, yes… caught, no," James replied. "And that's probably good because…"

"MOMMY, MOMMY!"

Little Savannah Weaver came running around the corner towards Catherine. She was crying.

"What's the matter, pumpkin?" Catherine asked and gently lifted her up from the ground.

"David's being mean to me," Savannah replied. "He says I'm lying."

"Oh?" Catherine said. "Why is he saying that?"

"He won't believe me that my teddy bear can talk."

Catherine looked around at the others who understood what Savannah meant. Catherine had gifted her with a teddy bear that wasn't really a teddy bear but a part of Catherine's body she had shaped into a stuffed animal. That way she could be with little Savannah without actually being with her.

"Didn't we agree on not mentioning your teddy to anyone?" Catherine said softly but with a chiding undertone.

"Yes, I know," Savannah said, "it's our secret. But he was bragging about his fancy toys and I just wanted to tell him that I have cool toys as well."

"Bragging isn't nice," Catherine said. "When David is bragging about his toys, ask him to bring them, so you can all have fun playing with them. Then he'll think twice about bragging again because he surely won't want to share his toys with you."

"Are you mad at me now, mommy?"

"Aww… No, of course not," Catherine replied. "But you have to remember our agreement. No word to anyone about what I really am, that includes the teddy bear. You promised me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Savannah said in a meekly tone.

"Good," Catherine said and kissed her cheek, then let her down again. "Now go back to playing with David and Lisa. Mommy is busy here."

"You're always busy."

"I know, pumpkin, I know," Catherine replied and affectionately tousled Savannah's hair.

Hesitantly, little Savannah walked away again, then started running back into the garden around the corner.

"Please don't tell me you have a daughter," Sonya gasped as soon as Savannah was out of hearing range, barely able to process what she had just witnessed.

"Catherine Weaver's daughter," Catherine said. "When I took the place of the real Catherine Weaver after her helicopter crash, I also had to adopt her daughter. At first it was a necessity for my cover but that changed over time. She considers me her mother. I love her, and she loves me."

Sonya made a face that told everyone around that she was completely lost about what she had just heard. A machine, a shape-shifting Terminator and motherly feelings? She needed a drink.

"I can understand how you feel now," Sarah said empathetically to Sonya. "I also had problems with accepting that they can become much more than just killing machines. But like with almost everything in life, there's never just black and white. Once you get used to the idea and accept the obvious, everything falls into place. Catherine, Alison, Cameron and Zoe have evolved into sentient beings, capable of love. I know that now. Catherine's become my best friend and I consider Cameron and Alison my stepdaughters. But if someone had told me that five weeks ago, I'd have probably punched them in the face."

"From what she said, I take it the girl knows what you are?" Sonya asked, looking at Catherine.

"She knows I'm not her real mother, that I can change shape and that I'm made from metal. I didn't fill her in about the details, she's too young to understand everything yet. But I'll answer her questions once she gets older and starts asking them. One could say we made a deal. Children are much more resilient than adults often think."

"Did I miss something?" Isaak Sirko asked and joined the group. "I just sent off the workers, they did a fine job with installing the gate. Hi, honey," he said and kissed Catherine who returned the kiss.

Sonya just stood there at a complete and total loss, her mouth wide open. Sarah, as well as everyone else around, had to fight the urge to break into laughter.

"I guess I'm going to need a drink now," Sonya said after a moment. "A strong one."

"Oh, a woman of my taste," Isaak said cheerfully. "You've come to the right place. Who are you? Have we met? No, don't tell me. I wanna find out myself."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 05:21 p.m.**

 **North Hollywood**

"It's here," John said and pointed towards the house in Palm Drive.

It was an unremarkable American homestead with a garage and a tidy front garden, like hundreds of thousands in the Los Angeles area. Old trees lined the street and grew in some of the properties, indicating that some houses were older than seventy or eighty years. The house itself had probably been built in the 1930's. Not many houses from that time had survived, this was one of the few that were left.

"What are we going to do now?" Cameron asked.

"Ringing the door bell, I suppose," John replied.

"Not going in there unprepared," Alison said and holstered her Glock and one of the anti-Terminator guns, hiding both under her leather jacket.

"What? Are you expecting a trap?" John asked.

"No," Alison replied. "But better safe than sorry."

"I agree," Cameron said and holstered her guns as well.

John sighed, then all three of them left the Porsche. They received some curious looks from people on the street and in their driveways. Some of the children were pointing at the expensive car.

"I wish we hadn't exchanged cars," John said as he walked through the gate with Alison in front of him and Cameron behind. "Would have fit more into this neighborhood."

"We would have needed to drive back home for that," Alison replied. "It's rush hour now, would have taken us two hours at least."

John climbed the three steps up to the front porch.

"The doorbell says, _'D. Wise'_ ," he observed, "not D. Connor":

He took a deep breath and rang the bell. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Maybe nobody's home," John said.

However, Alison shook her head.

"No," she said in a low voice so only John could hear. "There's someone behind the door."

As if on cue, the door opened a bit until the door chain blocked it from further opening.

"Yes?" a female voice asked.

"Um… we're looking for a Dorothy Connor," John said.

"Who are you?"

"Uh... my name is John… Baum and these are Cameron and Alison."

They heard a loud gasp.

"Is this a prank?" the woman asked. "Is Axel behind this?"

"Who's Axel?" John said. "No… this is not a prank. We found this house and the name of the owner related to an accident that happened here in 1948. The previous owners were killed, and a woman called Dorothy Sarah Cameron Connor bought the house one year later."

Again, the woman gasped. Then they heard how the chain was unlocked from the door. It was fully opened and revealed a slender woman with dark brown hair who seemed to be in her early 50's.

"My God, it's you. It's really you," the woman said as he looked John and Cameron in the face. "She was right. All the time… she was right."

"Who are you?" John asked while Cameron and Alison tried to peek into the house behind the woman.

"My name is Sophie Cardellini. Dorothy is my mother," the woman replied.

"Who's at the door, dear?" a female voice could be heard from inside the house.

"I… I guess we have visitors, mother," Sophie called back.

"Well, bring them in then," the voice called. "Don't let all the hot air in."

John, Cameron and Alison walked inside. The two girls looked back to make sure they weren't ambushed, but everything was clear. Once inside, Sophie closed the door behind them.

"She hasn't been feeling too well lately," she explained as she walked ahead, leading the way. "Please try not to upset her too much. After all, she's 87 years old and not the fittest anymore."

John looked at Cameron and Alison and they looked back at him.

"We'll be gentle," John assured Sophie.

Before Sophie could reply to that, an old woman came into view. She was bent over a bit, resting her weight on a cane with her right arm.

"Who are the visitors, dear?" she asked, then looked up and gasped. "Jesus Christ," she said and palmed her mouth with her free hand. "It's you!"

"Um… have we met before?" John asked carefully.

"No, John, _you_ haven't met her," Cameron said and looked the old woman directly in the eye. "But I have met her before."

"What?" John asked.

Before he could get an answer from either Alison or Cameron, the old woman grabbed John's hand. She gently took it into her own and padded it. Tears were suddenly starting to roll from her eyes.

"It's been so long," she said. "So damn long."

"Mother, if this is upsetting you…" Sophie began but the old woman made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Shush, I'm alright," she said resolutely. "I've been waiting for this moment for sixty years. I'm going to savor every second of it now."

She then looked at John again.

"I know _you_ , John," the old woman said, "and I know you, Cameron. But I've never seen _you_ ," she added, looking at Alison.

"My name is Alison," she said and stretched out her hand. "I'm with John and Cam."

The old woman hesitated for a moment, looking closely at Alison, then shook hands with her.

"Um… are you Dorothy Sarah Cameron Connor?" John asked carefully.

"Connor was my maiden name until I married Albert Wise," the old woman replied and looked John into the eyes. "I was named _Dorothy_ after the main character from _'The Wizard of Oz'_ , _Sarah_ after your mother and _Cameron_ after your beloved cyborg friend. You can call me Dorothy."

"But how…?" John started saying.

"John," Alison interrupted, "you should know something. I did a quick DNA scan when I shook her hand. She's the daughter of Alison Young…"

"What?"

"… and John Connor."

John's jaw dropped.

"Wh… What!?" he asked shocked.

The old woman just smiled and seemed to be not the slightest surprised.

"You must be an advanced model," she said to Alison. "Let's walk into the living room, shall we? Much more convenient there for telling long stories. Sophie, dear, would you be so kind to make us some tea?"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 05:30 p.m.**

 **Sisters, Oregon**

Emily steered the van into the forest road that lead to sheriff Nick Nelson's house. She'd called him an hour ago to announce her arrival. John had already called him in the morning and given him a short summary of the situation and what has happened to Emily.

The drive to Oregon had been long but uneventful. They had started in Salt Lake City early in the morning and got out of town surprisingly easy. Emily suspected that John had pulled a few strings to make sure nobody was looking for them, but she couldn't be sure until she talked to him again. She looked over to a sleeping Louise and gently rocked her shoulder.

"What?" the girl asked and woke up. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, just a few hundred yards now."

"I've fallen asleep, huh?"

"Yes, just after we crossed the border to Oregon."

"Damn, I'll have trouble falling asleep tonight then."

"It's not like you have to be at work in the morning,"

"Yeah, I know… but… I guess I just have to catch up on sleep, now that my body has realized it isn't chained to a wall anymore."

They drove into the front yard of Nick Nelson's house and saw his patrol car parking in front of it. Just a moment later, the front door opened, and the sheriff stepped into the open, still in his uniform.

"I just arrived home," he said as Emily left the van, taking off her sunglasses. "I wanted to be here when you arrive and… Jesus Christ, you look terrible. Half of your face is missing. It didn't look that bad on TV."

"Yes, I know but it's only a flesh wound, Nick" Emily replied and hugged him.

Louise left the van on the passenger side and shyly walked towards them.

"You must be the girl they're talking about," he said. "Hi, I'm Nick Nelson, you have nothing to fear here. I cannot begin to imagine what you've been through."

"Louise Quinn," she said, shook his hand and frowned. "What are they saying about me?"

"Well, it looks like you've been identified by your parents from the video footage of the supermarket."

"Oh…" Louise said.

Nick turned to Emily.

"And your secret's out as well, I suppose. Everyone now can see what you are, um… Emily, right?"

"Yes. Last time we met, I was Cameron. A lot has happened since then. New look, new name."

"So I've heard. Come in, you two. Can you cook, Louise?"

"Um… a bit."

"Good, because I could need some help in the kitchen for preparing dinner. One of my deputies found a dead deer today that had been run over by a car and we portioned it between us. So, I guess deer is on the menu tonight."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 05:33 p.m.**

 **North Hollywood**

"Are you really sure that I'm the father of this woman?" John asked Alison, looking shocked.

"The DNA doesn't lie, John."

"But that's ridiculous!"

The three had sat down on the sofa in the living room and Dorothy had taken place in a cozy armchair opposite of them. John had noticed that two drawings in frames hung on the wall, one showing an older version of him and the other an older version of Cameron. They were astonishingly accurate. The old woman noticed him looking at them.

"I drew them," she said. "I always had a talent for portraits, so I decided to put my parents' faces onto paper before I forgot what they looked like."

"That's me and Cameron… or Alison Young. But that's impossible," John said.

"It's not impossible," the old woman replied, "I was 27 years old when the TDE left me stranded here in 1948. I came from the year 2056."

"So, it was you in the time bubble back then?" Cameron asked. "The one that killed the married couple?"

"Yes, is that how you found me here?"

"A friend of ours works at a library and he has found an old newspaper article."

Dorothy nodded.

"I see," She said. "Yes, that was me arriving here. I was shocked when I saw that the time bubble had killed the two inhabitants in their car," she said. "I quickly searched their home for clothes, money and valuables before I realized that I had landed in the wrong year."

"What year had you been aiming at?" Alison asked.

"The first half of 2008. When I realized the error, I had no choice but to accept it and create a life. I started a career as a secretary and bought this house a year later together with my fiancé. Unfortunately, Albert died six years ago."

John looked at Cameron.

"You said you've met her before?" he asked. "Where and when?"

"Forty days ago," Cameron replied. "on June 15th, the night you went alone to the morgue to look at Riley's body. The night you confronted Jesse, the night I revealed the truth about my defection to you and mom… The night we kissed for the first time."

* * *

 ** _Sunday, June 15th, 2008, 08:45 p.m._**

 ** _40 days earlier_**

 _John came walking towards Cameron who was waiting for him at the street corner. Cameron could tell he was agitated._

" _What the hell was that about?" he asked in an irritated tone._

" _What was what about?" Cameron replied in her stoic Terminator way._

" _What happened, just now?"_

" _It was the plan," Cameron answered, carefully analyzing John's facial expression._

" _No!" John stated categorically with barely suppressed anger, "The plan was to call the foster parents, the plan was to let **him** hear **her** voice."_

 _Cameron looked down for a second._

" _That's what I did," she replied, looking up again._

 _John stared at her for a moment, trying to find a hint in her face of what she was really thinking._

" _It's not **all** you did," he finally said in an accusing tone. "What you did, was not the plan."_

" _The plan was to make him think she's still alive," Cameron replied matter-of-factly, looking into his eyes. "So he wouldn't go to the police. You became part of that plan. Your reaction made it more authentic."_

 _She could see in John's face that he knew she was lying, that she was avoiding admitting the truth. He knew that what she had told him on the phone, was more than just delivering a perfect performance. She had used Riley's voice to confess her love to John. And that is what upset him so much. He still doubted her, he still believed she was playing him, manipulating him._

" _Don't you think it was more authentic that way?" Cameron asked._

 _John just stared at her with a look that told her he had seen through her, a hint of a knowing smile on his lips. But it was a frustrated smile and John ever so slightly shook his head._

" _Where are we going now?" Cameron asked, suddenly sounding a little less confident._

" ** _We're_** _not going anywhere," John replied in an icy tone, " **I'm** going somewhere, and I'm gonna go alone."_

 _And with that he started walking._

" _You shouldn't be alone," Cameron said worriedly as he passed her._

" _Yes, I should," he replied without turning around and walked away, leaving her standing there._

 _Cameron looked after him as he walked away. If he had turned around, he would have seen the hint of sadness on her face, but he probably would have thought it was just an act. No matter what Cameron did, it wouldn't change the fact that John believed her feelings were just an act, a deceit to manipulate him into trusting her again._

" _He loves you, you know."_

 _Cameron whirled around. An old woman who supported herself on a cane, came walking from across the street._

" _And you love him too, I can see it," the woman added._

 _Cameron tilted her head. A quick scan revealed that the woman was unarmed, she didn't pose a threat._

" _Who are you?" Cameron asked._

" _I was just passing by and couldn't avoid overhearing your conversation."_

" _You're wrong, though, John doesn't love me," Cameron said and lowered her eyes. "He hates me."_

" _Oh, don't be foolish, child," the old lady replied. "He was angry, his words were hurtful, yes, but that was only because you weren't honest to him. He cares so much for you."_

" _He thinks I'm lying to him. I did in the past. Now he won't believe me anymore when I tell him the truth."_

" _He knows the truth," the old lady replied. "He knows that you love him. And he loves you. What he seeks, is confirmation. You need to tell and show him what you feel."_

 _"Being lovers wouldn't be good for either of us. It could be bad for him in the future. He might lose me, that would give him great pain. I don't want him to lose more people he loves, I don't want him to be in pain."_

" _Nonsense! The future is unwritten, the future can be changed. You live in the here and now, not in the future. It's up to you to decide what you make of the future. There is no predestination, there is no fate."_

" _That's what Sarah always says," Cameron replied, looking down. "But it seems to me that the future is inevitable. There are things that can't be prevented forever."_

" _Maybe you should learn to think differently. If you know that something will happen, it means you have the power to prevent it. All you have to do, is believe in yourself and fight against it."_

 _Cameron thought for a moment._

" _Our family is breaking apart," she finally said without really knowing why she kept talking with the old woman. It somehow felt right for her to do so. The old woman was an outsider, someone who would walk away again after their talk, never to be seen again. Obviously, she was willing to listen, so Cameron could confide in her without really telling her anything about their lives._

" _Our bonds have weakened," Cameron continued. "John's mother had started to like me a bit but now she thinks I did something very bad. She doesn't trust me anymore, she never did in the first place, but it was never as bad as it is now. John shouldn't be alone, his mother shouldn't be alone, his uncle shouldn't be alone. But they're drifting apart more and more every day."_

" _A family can only solve its problems when they stand together and face them, address them, talk about them."_

" _Yes," Cameron agreed. "But they seem unable to do that."_

" _Then **you** should make the first step," the old woman said and pointed at her. "Tell them what you think and feel. Let them see. Communication is **everything**."_

" _I don't know," Cameron replied. "What if they think I'm lying again? What if they think I'm just trying to deceive them to regain their trust?"_

" _Relationships are difficult," the old lady admitted. "But talking with each other is still much better than remaining silent. If there's a strong, underlying connection, you all will be fine. Together, people are strong. Alone, people are weak. If they seem unable to fix their relationship, someone else must take the initiative. Maybe someone they normally wouldn't expect it from."_

" _Like me?"_

" _Yes, like you. If they cannot fix their problems or refuse to even talk about them, then **you** should speak up. Be honest and open, tell them what you think and feel. When **they** are unable to save their relationships, then **you** should try it."_

" _I'm not sure if it's my place to do so," Cameron said._

" _Oh yes, it is. In fact, you might be the key. Have confidence in yourself. You are the critical mass that can turn the balance towards a better future."_

" _And what if they won't listen?"_

" _You have to wait for the right moment, when their minds are open. Then they'll listen. When your ship is in distress and no captain on the bridge, then **you** should take the helm and steer it into calmer waters again."_

 _Cameron thought about it for a moment._

" _Maybe I should," she finally said. "Maybe I should take the initiative, speak up and try a different approach. At least I can try. They can choose to ignore me but at least the truth will be where it needs to be."_

" _That's the right spirit," the old woman said, winked at her and turned to walk away. "And remember: Communication is everything! Especially between men and women."_

" _Thank you," Cameron called after her, but the old woman didn't look back at her again._

" _Yes," she thought, "I think I'll take the initiative when we're all back home again. They can ignore me if they want to but then at least I can say I did what was necessary."_

* * *

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 06:05 p.m.**

 **Present Day**

"So, it was _you_ who convinced Cameron to speak up that night?" John asked and looked at the old woman. " _That_ was the whole purpose of your presence here?"

"Yes," the old woman confirmed. "That was my self-proclaimed mission. No one sent me, I came because I wanted to, breaking the law by doing so. And I waited sixty years for that one moment with her."

"But why?" John asked.

"To prevent history from repeating itself. I didn't want it all to happen again like it once had."

"Why? What would have happened without me taking the initiative?" Cameron asked.

"Everything would have fallen apart."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" John asked. "What happened to us in your timeline?"

"With Cameron remaining silent that night and not confessing her love to you, John, you all moved out of the Burbank house the next day. Your mother drove with you to Charley's lighthouse in Palos Verdes. She had planned on leaving you there because she believed to have cancer. But it wasn't a tumor, it was a transmitter in her right breast, implanted by Kaliba. It showed Kaliba where she was. The lighthouse was raided, and Charley was killed, sacrificing himself to let you get away."

John looked shocked and gulped.

"Derek Reese was killed the following day during an attempt to save young Savannah Weaver from a Triple-Eight," Dorothy continued. "You, Cameron and Sarah took the girl with you and went into hiding. James Ellison was able to contact you and negotiated a meeting with Catherine Weaver in exchange for the girl. Your mother agreed to meet him in a cinema for the exchange. But the FBI had followed Ellison without his knowledge and arrested your mother."

"No way," John said.

Cameron and Alison each took one of John's hands, looking at him soothingly.

"You and Cameron could escape and hid in a motel. Ellison found you there later. He delivered a message from Catherine Weaver to Cameron. It revealed Weaver's identity to her as the leader of the cyborg resistance. The message was a call to arms. Cameron was still a member of the cyborg resistance and chose to follow the call. Knowing that she had to leave you behind, she helped freeing your mother from prison but had gotten severely damaged in the process."

"No," he said, refusing to believe it. "She would have never left me." He looked between Alison and Cameron. "You wouldn't have, would you?"

"John, I…" Alison began.

"Under the right circumstances," Cameron interrupted her, "and without us being lovers… it might have been possible."

John looked at her with a shocked face. They lay their heads on his shoulders.

"She left you in my timeline, John" Dorothy said. "She did so because she believed you hated her."

"What? No! I love her!" John protested. "I always loved her!"

"That was the tragedy of it all," Dorothy said. "Your inability to communicate with each other was the reason for disaster and what had happened to Cameron. But as I can see now, that has been corrected, thanks to my interference."

"What disaster?" Cameron asked, "what happened to me?"

"John, Sarah and you drove to Zeira Corp to meet with Catherine Weaver. There you separated yourself from the others. You walked into the Babylon labs to meet with John Henry while John and Sarah met with Weaver in her office. Your body was severely damaged, and you allowed John Henry to remove your chip, so he could take it into the future and use it as a weapon against Skynet. John Henry activated the TDE Catherine Weaver had hidden down there and teleported his body to the year 2027, using your chip in his CPU port."

"That's not possible," Cameron objected. "John Henry's body is that of a Triple-Eight. Our CPU ports are different, my chip wouldn't fit."

"To make it fit, Catherine Weaver had shown John Henry how to construct an adapter," Dorothy replied. "He inserted your chip into his empty CPU port and copied himself onto your chip, melting you two into one, a new entity, powerful enough to fight Skynet."

John's heart was beating faster from hearing that horror story from Dorothy's mouth. It sounded like his worst nightmare.

"Upon discovering that Cameron was gone, you followed her into the future together with Weaver, leaving your mother behind to never see her again. But in the future, no one recognized you. John Connor had disappeared in 2008 and therefore never joined the resistance. The resistance was formed without you under the leadership of Savannah Weaver, who had been trained by your mother after you were gone. That was the reason why Skynet had sent back two Terminators to kill young Savannah. The first one, a female T-850, was sent to Dr. Sherman's office to replace his assistant, but Cameron intercepted and destroyed her. The second one, a Triple-Eight, was sent to Weaver's home half a year later."

"So, Dr. Sherman wasn't the target of the female cyborg after all," Cameron said, "Savannah was."

"Yes," Dorothy confirmed. "In my future, Skynet was defeated with the help of the John Henry/Cameron entity and the T-1001 that had posed as Catherine Weaver. She had been able to form a strong cyborg resistance against Skynet. Savannah Weaver was leading the human resistance. You, John, became her second in command and a coordinator and mediator between the human resistance and the machine resistance. You fought together with Derek and Kyle Reese, leaving them unaware of your blood relations. The John Henry/Cameron entity infiltrated and destroyed Skynet from the inside. Unfortunately, it was destroyed in the process, and you never saw Cameron again."

Cameron and Alison embraced John.

"But you met Alison Young," the old woman continued. "And you fell in love with her because she looked like your lost love, and two years later she gave birth to a child, a girl you named Dorothy Sarah Cameron. At the age of 27, Dorothy travelled back in time to change the past, breaking every law the new human government had come to pass to prevent further time travelling. But I ended up in 1948 instead of 2008 and had to wait sixty years to do what I had come for. And here we are now."

There was a long pause when John, Cameron and Alison digested what they had just heard, still embracing each other. Sophie, Dorothy's daughter, had joined them again and decided to speak up. She walked behind her mother and put her hands on Dorothy's shoulders.

"She used to tell me that story ever since I was a child," she said, "Saying that if she wouldn't get old enough, I would have to talk to Cameron instead of her. I believed it as a child, thought it was a nice, tragic story. I swore to myself to take over if she shouldn't be able to fulfill her mission. But… as the years went by, I became older and started to doubt it all. I stopped believing in her story. My two sons, though, Axel and Jake, are still hooked on it, especially with everything that's been happening lately. I must admit now, mother, I have been wrong doubting you. I'm so sorry."

Dorothy gabbed her daughter's hand and the two smiled at each other, shedding some tears.

"But why?" John asked, still having difficulties to sort his thoughts. "If Skynet was beaten and time travelling banned, why did you travel back in time anyway?"

"Because my dad never got over losing Cameron. He was eaten up by his self-recriminations for never telling Cameron about his feelings. He blamed himself for her death. My parents' marriage turned into a disaster. My mom quickly realized she was just a substitute for a cyborg that had been made in her image. She left us. Seeing my father growing older, a broken, lonely man who'd never gotten over losing his one true love, was too much for me to endure. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you together here now. This is how it all should be. I mean it _has_ worked, hasn't it?"

"It has worked," Cameron confirmed, leaning into John, "probably better than you can imagine."

"Then it was worth the sixty years of waiting," Dorothy said with a satisfied sigh and leaned back into her chair. "And it wasn't in vain. I had a good life. I have a family, a daughter, two sons and six grandchildren now, two of them in the process of becoming parents themselves. Yes, it was definitely worth it."

John looked at Cameron and then at Alison.

"Is it true?" he asked. "Does Catherine have a command to call you to arms? A command that would make you leave me?"

"She used to have," Cameron admitted a little sheepishly. "But not anymore. Not since we have become lovers."

"And with the changes to our CPU during our holiday in Oregon, the command was deleted," Alison added. "We only serve you, John, the man we love. You command us, nobody else. Leaving you is impossible for us."

John nodded. He knew it already, but it felt good to hear it from them again. What Dorothy had told them about the future, wouldn't happen anymore. It had been erased from existence. He hugged his two girls and kissed them. Dorothy and Sophie looked at each other and smiled.

"What kind of command was it anyway?" John finally asked.

"' _Will you join us?'_ ," Alison answered.

"What?" John frowned. "The same question Future John had asked Catherine? The question Catherine had answered with 'no'?"

"Yes, John. She used it for her own purposes. All members of the cyborg resistance would have followed that call."

"Do you know if she really has a TDE in her labs?"

"No, we don't," Alison replied. "But it's possible. She has the knowledge to build one. We should ask her."

"Yeah, we should," John agreed with a frustrated sigh.

"If you don't have any more questions now," Dorothy began to speak, "may I ask one of my own?"

"Sure, go ahead," John said.

Dorothy looked at Alison.

"You said your name was Alison and that you analyzed my DNA. I take it you are a cyborg as well, named after my mother. But I never heard of you and never knew you existed. Who are you and where did you come from?"

Alison looked at John and Cameron, then began telling their story. Dorothy and her daughter listened with great interest as they told them how things had changed from the moment Cameron had spoken up that night.

They told them about the attack of the mercenaries on their home and how John suddenly came to have two Camerons, about how they captured Adam Jacobson and learned about Simdyne and the pre-Skynet A.I.

They told them about their pact with Catherine Weaver, their holiday in Oregon and how the two cyborg girls became sentient beings who no longer were just machines. Then they told them about the _Cell_ and the _Shadow Council_ , their attack on Simdyne and the destruction of the pre-Skynet A.I. which postponed Judgement Day indefinitely.

They also told them about Future John and how the attack led to the destruction of Alison's body, about Savannah's, Allie's and Sydney's arrival from the future and how they found a new, better and improved body for Alison in the San Gabriel Mountains.

They told them about the mishaps that lead to the revelation of Cameron's and Alison's existence to the media and the internet, their trip to Washington and Danny Dyson's escape from Area 51.

Finally, they told them about Future John's legacy and the fortune he had left them. They told them how they had begun to form a network of friends, allies and helpers to prepare for a future where artificial life forms and biological life forms could live in peaceful coexistence.

"And for tomorrow we organized a TV interview with Alison and Cameron," John concluded their tale of what had happened in the past 40 days. "Six of the most renowned journalists in the country will secretly meet with us for that. It will then be aired simultaneously on Sunday night without prior announcements on five networks. From then on, everything will be out in the open."

"I'd say it's already pretty much out in the open for those who want to believe their eyes," Dorothy commented. "You don't need to have lived in the future to realize that cyborgs walk among us. My grandsons are very keen about it and follow your actions on the internet and on TV. Of course, they have privileged knowledge from what I've told them. Too bad they're in Oxnard today to visit their uncle and cousins."

"So… people know about us?" Cameron asked.

"Of course!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Well… I wouldn't say they _know_ but they assume, they draw conclusions. The public opinion is in your favor, you're being considered heroes for saving lives. Didn't you know that?"

"We try not to mix with other people too much," John admitted. "And we don't pay too much attention to the media. Well, my uncle does, and I guess he tells us when there's something important for us to know."

"Maybe you should seek more contact to normal people, if only to listen to what they say. Nobody's talking about anything else than you two girls anymore! The financial crisis was pushed onto page two of the news and you even have become an issue in the current election campaign. Both presidential candidates promised to resolve the matter. I really hope Obama wins because he seems to be more open-minded."

"What do people say about us?" Alison asked.

"From what I heard, they compare you with those comic book heroes. The authorities, the military and some politicians warn about drawing the wrong conclusions, but if you ask me, a clear majority is in your favor."

"Yeah, let's hope we'll be able to keep it that way. We'll also need to tell them about the not so nice sides of having Terminators walking among them. We must get the upper hand over the information flow before negative headlines appear. We need to explain that not every one of them is good. It will be tough and the most important part to make them understand they need to differentiate. People must learn that there is a clear and present danger we're trying to protect them from."

"You will be successful," Dorothy stated and looked at Cameron and Alison. "I strongly believe in you two, you will impress the nation and the world, no doubt about it."

"They will," John agreed "But _you_ made it all possible, Dorothy. Just by having a short conversation with Cameron that night. _You_ are the real hero here."

"Nah, I was just the butterfly," Dorothy stated with a smile.

"I don't understand," Alison said.

"Never heard of the Butterfly Effect? Small causes can have great effects."

"Ah, yes," Cameron said nodding. "The concept was initially used in theories about weather prediction but later the term became a popular metaphor in science writing."

"Correct," Dorothy confirmed. "I was the butterfly. I flapped my wings that night and the stream of history changed forever."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 07:30 p.m.**

 **Sisters, Oregon**

During dinner, Emily brought Nick Nelson up to date with everything that had happened since they parted a couple of weeks ago.

"It seems like a whole lot has happened since then," he said. "You surely were busy. Of course, I saw the news and what has happened, including yesterday in that supermarket."

"Bad luck seems to follow us," Emily said nodding.

"Some call it bad luck, some call it fate," Nick argued. "It puts you into the spotlight and if you ask me, the strategy of gradually making yourselves known to the public is working. Even here in the back of the woods people talk positively about you, even in my office."

"I hope that won't change. There are some aspects of our existence that don't exactly qualify us for being role models."

"What? You mean the fact that you killed people?" Nick asked.

"Yes, for example."

Nick sighed.

"In a war, people die," he said after a moment of thinking. "It's crucial that you make them understand that. You are soldiers, you fight for the future of humanity. If you can present that fact in a believable manner, everything will be fine. People like it when their idols are a little flawed. Makes it easier for them to identify themselves with their heroes. The main reason why I never liked Superman. He's too perfect."

Everyone chuckled.

"I'm not sure we're hero material. But yes, we are of course aware of what you just said."

"What about _you_?" Nick asked.

"Me?" Emily asked back.

"Yes, you. You're in some kind of self-inflicted exile right now. Or at least it seems to me like you are. Am I wrong?"

"You're not completely wrong," Emily admitted. "There are things I need to get clear about before I can return home."

"I see," Nick replied. "Well, whatever the outcome will be, you are always welcome here. Seeing what you've done in Salt Lake City, we definitely could use a deputy like you."

"She'd kick ass," Louise said.

Everyone laughed.

"So… how long are you planning to stay?" Nick asked after the laughing had died down.

"Until I'm healed," Emily replied. "Two, maybe three days. If that's alright with you."

"It's perfectly okay for me to have two women in the house for a change."

"Yes, this place could use a female touch," Louise deadpanned while looking around.

Nick broke into laughter and the two girls joined in.

 **-0-**

 **North Hollywood**

"And then I said to Albert _'If you want me, you need to know that I know a lot about the future and that sometimes what I say will sound strange to you'_. And he replied, _'I fell in love with you because of your strangeness and maybe you can tell me who'll win the next World Series'_."

John laughed, and Alison and Cameron joined in. Dorothy had entertained them with stories from her life for the past hour. Suddenly, John's cellphone rang. He excused himself and took the call.

"Yes? … Oh hi, mom … Yes, we're still here … Yes, everything's fine, you won't believe who we met here … dinner? Yeah, sure, we'll be there in about an hour … Is everyone still there? … Oh, good … Yes, nice to know she came around, I wouldn't have felt comfortable with having to use Alison … Yes, see ya, mom … Love you, too."

He ended the call and got up from the sofa. Cameron and Alison followed his example and got up as well.

"I'm sorry but I think we gotta go now," John said.

"Of course. Look at the time," Dorothy agreed. "We prattled away."

"What happens now?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean, Cam?" John said and looked at her.

"I think she means how we are going to part," Alison said. "Dorothy and Sophie are family, they're your blood relationship. How are we going to handle it?"

"No, no, no!" Dorothy said resolutely. "You go on with your lives, we go on with ours. Don't worry about us. Right, Sophie?"

"Yes, mother. You're right. Technically we are related but it would be awkward to act on that relationship. Let's be friends. Good acquaintances. Your life is too exciting for us anyway. We both like it quiet and peaceful."

"It feels wrong to simply get up and leave," John said.

"Well, come back again then, when you have the time," Dorothy replied with a chuckle. "I'd like you to meet the rest of the family. Well, Axel and Jake at least. They are your biggest fans."

"Oh dear," John said chuckling, "we've heard that before."

"I'm just kidding. It'll be alright. And it would also be alright if we never met again. Really, John, there's no need, no obligation for you to do anything. You're not the John Connor I used to know and I'm glad you aren't. We live our own lives here, don't worry about us."

"If you ever need something," John said, "and I mean _anything_ , be it money-related or health-related, promise to call us, okay? I'm leaving you my number. Do I have your word that you'll contact us if anything happens, if you need help?"

Dorothy nodded.

"I promise," she said. "You have my word."

"And mine," Sophie added.

"Good," John stated, and they walked out of the room into the hall.

They all said their goodbyes and some tears were shed when Dorothy hugged John.

"Thank you," John said because he couldn't think of anything wiser to say. "Thank you for giving us the life we have now."

"Yes, thank you," Cameron said and hugged Dorothy, followed by Alison who did the same.

Dorothy just nodded, smiling happily while tears were still rolling down her cheeks. John and the girls left the house, waved back smiling once again, then walked to their car.

* * *

Alison was driving, and John and Cameron sat in the back, holding hands. John hadn't spoken a word since they had left Dorothy's house.

"They'll be fine," Alison finally said. "Both are healthy. Dorothy suffers from arthritis but that's normal for her age."

"I'm not worried about them," John said. "I just can't get out of my head how close we were to ending up in disaster, just because I was such a dumb fool."

Cameron loosened her seat belt and shifted over to John. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and deeply.

"All that has never happened, and it will never happen," she said, caressing his cheek.

He looked down and nodded, then flung his arms around her, holding her tight. John was suddenly overwhelmed by a huge feeling of gratitude and the desire to just hold her. Apparently, Cameron felt the same. He enjoyed her closeness, her warmth and in that moment, he wouldn't have let go for anything in the world. They remained in that position until they turned into the driveway of the Malibu property.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 08:03 p.m.**

 **Edwards Air Force Base**

The telephone on Colonel Morrell's desk rang.

"Yes?" the colonel said in a discontented tone after he'd picked up the receiver.

" _We did everything we could, Sir, but Miller and Dawson have vanished from the face of the Earth,"_ a voice on the other end said.

"Damn!" Colonel Morrell said and slammed his fist on his desk. "Just when they told us they had struck gold."

" _Do you think the opposition got them, sir?"_

"Who else?"

" _Then they'll be interrogated, and they'll talk."_

"I know, I know. We should speed up the program. Have you heard from Wong and Novotny?"

" _They're in a hospital, Sir. They had a car crash. According to the police, they were running a red light. They reported from the gardeners' house before and said they were following a black Dodge RAM with fake license plates. That's all we know. So far we were unable to interview them."_

"Fools. And what have you learned from our other source?"

" _The interview will take place tomorrow at 4 p.m., Sir."_

"Do we know where?"

" _Not yet. Our source said they'll only get to know about it one hour prior to it. Until then, they'll wait in a hotel at the airport."_

"Damn tight schedule."

" _Yes, sir."_

"Alright, gather a team, put them on standby. I want them operational and on the move in less than a minute once we know the location."

" _Yes, sir."_

"Tell them to load their guns with armor-piercing ammo and to have those electrical nets at the ready as well. Turner's men caught one with it, so we know it works."

" _I already took care of that, Sir."_

"Tomorrow may be our last opportunity. Don't mess it up."

" _We won't, Sir. It's what we've been training for in the past months."_

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- I always wanted to hand in an explanation why Cameron suddenly spoke up and took the initiative at the very beginning of my first story, "A new Timeline". Some might say it was out of character for her at that point and they're not entirely wrong. I hope the explanation is satisfactory :-)_**

 ** _\- I also hope you're keeping up with the timelines ;-)_**

 ** _\- I made up my mind and decided that this story will have an ending and it's not far away anymore. However, I'm determined to keep on writing, so don't be too disappointed when you read the words "The End" at some point in the future :-)_**

 ** _\- Finally, I want to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**


	24. The Interview (Part 1)

**_Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 06:00 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)_**

" _Good evening. This is Nancy Oppenheimer, I'm the program director of this network. In the light of recent events we're changing our program tonight for a special broadcast. ABC, CBS, NBC, CNN and Fox have been synchronized to air the following program simultaneously on a nationwide level and uninterrupted by commercials. The scheduled documentary 'Ten possible ways how our planet will die' will be aired at another time. I'm now handing over to my colleague Walt Trapper who'll guide you through the rest of the evening. Following this program will be a discussion with a panel of experts, so stay tuned. Walt?"_

" _Thank you, Nancy. Welcome to this special broadcast that deals with the recent events around two women who maybe aren't women at all. I'm talking about the so-called Pasadena Mystery Girl, the widely covered incident in Needles and the most recent one, the averted hold-up in a supermarket in Salt Lake City. This program is a cooperation of all five major networks. With me in the studio now are some of the nation's most renowned and finest TV journalists. I welcome Christy Peerson from CBS…"_

" _Hello Walt."_

"… _Andrew Copper from ABC…"_

" _Good evening."_

"… _Desiree Sauber from NBC…"_

" _Hi Walt."_

"… _Patrick Jones from Fox News…"_

" _Hello."_

"… _Matthew Lowe from CNN…"_

" _Good evening, Walt."_

"… _and Stephen Dooley from Fox."_

" _Glad to be here, Walt."_

" _We have gathered here tonight to show you an interview with the two women at the center of the events who've kept our country in suspense for the past two weeks and caused discussions, controversies and wild speculations. We'll end those speculations, but the discussions might just be about to begin. Andrew, I understand you were the one who was contacted, and you also organized the interview?"_

" _Yes, Walt. A good friend of mine, a print journalist from Los Angeles, contacted me a couple of weeks ago and asked if I would be interested in a TV interview with the Pasadena Mystery Girl. That was before the incident in Needles of course. I didn't need to think very long and said yes but the conditions were very strict: We wouldn't know about the location until the last moment and we were only allowed to bring a rudimentary team, consisting of two camera men, one sound engineer, one director and one technician. To give it credibility and to make it hold water, the idea was to get the nation's best and finest TV journalists on board with me. So, I contacted Christy, Desiree, Patrick, Stephen and Matthew. They didn't need to think long as well to accept the offer."_

 _"You kept all this secret until today?_

 _"Yes, that was the condition. Only the mentioned crew members and the program directors knew about the interview in advance. Everything was handled in utmost secrecy."_

" _Why the secret-mongering?"_

" _Well, there was a clear and present danger of interference from the authorities and the government. We know the President has made this a personal matter. So, if we had announced it we probably would have been questioned by the authorities and they would have insisted to see the material first, probably demanding cutting the material. We didn't want that kind of trouble beforehand and what you're going to see in a moment, is the uncut interview in full length."_

 _"Isn't it risky to air it without any prior announcement? Many will probably miss it."_

 _"This interview will reach its audience, believe me, especially since there'll be a rerun tomorrow and it will also be available on our websites. One of the conditions was to show it on all five networks at the same time to make sure it wasn't tampered with. It's 6 p.m. in Los Angeles now and 9 p.m. in New York. And one reason for this introduction is also to make people call their friends and families, so they can switch on their TV's or change channels._

 _Last but not least and without wanting to forestall the interview, it's safe to say that keeping it all secret and respecting the anonymity of the two extraordinary women we interviewed is essential for the success of their mission here. They and others of their kind have been around for a while and exposing them to the public could ruin everything they have achieved so far – with serious consequences for all of mankind."_

" _That probably sounds awfully dramatic for our viewers, Andrew. But as we know by now, there are indeed forces at work who want to sabotage what they have achieved. As a matter of fact, the interview didn't go as smoothly as planned. Christy, Patrick, you were injured during the interview, is that right?"_

" _Yes, Walt. We were shot at by a military command unit. Patrick and I were wounded. Here, I brought you the tee shirt I was wearing during the interview."_

" _Oh my God, is that blood and a bullet hole?"_

" _Yes, Walt. That's correct."_

" _It looks like a serious injury. How did you recover so quickly?"_

" _You're about to see in the following film."_

" _Who shot at you?"_

" _Apparently it was an illegal operation under the command of a rogue Air Force officer, a Colonel Anthony Morell. We got the confirmation of this yesterday and it went through the news earlier today that he was arrested and has confessed. He's now facing charges for attempted murder, grievous bodily harm and insubordination. It's very likely he's looking towards a long term in prison. As we also learned yesterday from our contacts, his motives were very personal. We can't really get into it right now because of current proceedings. Expect the full story in the nearer future."_

" _I guess I'm not spoiling too much when I say that our interview partners prevented a bloodbath. Thankfully nobody was killed or seriously hurt, but it wouldn't have taken much more, and we wouldn't be here right now."_

" _It almost sounds as if you were in a war zone and not in a hangar on a Friday afternoon during rush hour in Los Angeles. Do you share Christy's assessment of the situation, Matt?"_

" _It sure felt like suddenly being in a trench. They attacked without warning, bullets were flying all around us, damaging our vehicles and the equipment. It wasn't just the six of us who were there but also our crew and two newspaper journalists. Christy is right: Only thanks to our interviewees we made it out unharmed. We owe them our lives, like many other people already do."_

" _Alright, we'll talk again in a short while. Now' let's get right on it. Before the actual interview starts, we'll show you a montage we put together to remind us of the events that led up to what we're about to see: The heroic dedication of the Pasadena Mystery Girl, the incredible events in Juicy's Famous River Café and finally the most recent one, the overpowering of two drug addicts who tried to raid a supermarket in Salt Lake City. All of this and much more is connected, as you're about to find out."_

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 08:45 p.m.**

 **Malibu** **(Three days earlier)**

After dinner, Zoe Kruger and Sonya Hawkins had left for the airport, since they'd have to be back in Washington again the following morning. John and the rest were sure they had won a new ally, especially after they'd explained all the backgrounds and the reason why they had destroyed the Simdyne building. Learning of her own role in the human resistance had also helped to convince Sonya that John's team was doing the right thing, even though she still had problems with accepting it for herself.

In exchange for Sonya's discretion and her promise to try keeping the FBI, Homeland Security and all the agencies off their back, John and the girls had assured her to help and assist with the work of the task force "Delilah" whenever and however possible. It was a win-win situation for both sides, especially since John didn't have to use Alison to win Sonya's loyalty - which especially Zoe appreciated very much.

Sonya's friendship with Zoe was a key factor of course, an advantage not to be underestimated. It had convinced Sonya that cyborgs weren't necessarily a threat and could help humanity.

Isaak had taken young Savannah and his grandchildren and retreated to his property with them through the newly built gate in the wall. James, Terissa and Kate had returned to the Dyson residence. The Washington Post reporter had literally soaked up everything she had learned in the past couple of days, including a firsthand impression of how the fate of Miles Dyson had affected his family.

Danny, however, remained with Anne in Cliffside Drive, they wanted to spend the night together. The two were constantly alternating between their two respective homes. Together with Jody, Kevin and Jason, they enjoyed the evening sun in the garden while the others had their conference.

The inner core of the Connor team - John, Cameron, Alison, Sarah, Catherine, Savannah, Allie, Derek, Jesse, Lauren, Morris and Sydney - withdrew to the library and closed all doors and windows. Everyone was brought up to date with everything that had happened that day.

Dorothy's story left no one untouched. However, John didn't tell them about Catherine's role in it so far. He wanted to pick the right moment for that. When John had ended recounting the day's events from his, Alison's and Cameron's point of view, they were informed about what else had happened while they were at the Beach House and then at Dorothy's place.

"So, this Colonel Morrell is with the Air Force?" John asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "Air Force ISR, to be precise."

"ISR?" Sydney asked.

"Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency," Sarah explained. "The military intelligence of the U.S. Air Force."

"Could it be the colonel belongs to the Shadow Council?" John asked.

"No. Steve said the Air Force ISR wasn't involved in their activities."

"Might be true but we should make sure," John said. "This is not the time to become sloppy. Catherine, please set John Henry on Colonel Anthony Morrell. Tell him to find out as much as possible about him."

"Consider it done, John," Catherine confirmed. "Are you expecting trouble from that direction?"

"It worries me more than it probably should," John replied thoughtfully. "It looks like we have a new player in the game."

"Or an old player we weren't aware of yet," Alison corrected.

"Or that, yes. Has the house in Laurel Avenue been cleaned up?"

"Yes, John," Derek said. "According to Steve and Jennifer, the remains of the T-1000 and Sonya's blood stains have been removed. The case has been reassigned to the police. Officially, nothing happened there. The LAPD was _'strongly suggested'_ to blame it on hooliganism."

"Good. Now let's talk about this here."

John picked up the yellowed page from the Los Angeles Times that showed Future John, Catherine and Sonya Hawkins standing by the remains of their old house.

"I agree that this can only mean one thing," he said. "Our two gardeners probably came from the timeline where we had been killed by the mercenaries; the timeline Alison had come from. They were sent back in time by _their_ Skynet to kill Sonya Hawkins because she was the founder of the human resistance there."

"Why don't you think they were also sent to kill _you?_ " Sydney asked.

"Because it can't be," John said. "Remember, in their future we had been killed. And from what Future John told me in his recorded message, he was fatally ill with maybe a couple of months to live. He would have died long before Judgement Day happened. So, we're talking about two Terminators here who had no idea who John Connor is or what my significance was in other timelines."

"But why did the T-800 come after you then?" Lauren asked.

"It's a safe guess he probably saw Alison leave the car to follow the T-1000," Cameron said. "He therefore perceived us as a threat and attacked without assessing our threat level first. It was a mistake, an irrational move, probably motivated by wanting to watch his partner's back."

"Is that your professional cyborg opinion or just a wild guess?" Sarah asked.

"It's what I can relate to since I've evolved as well and know how feelings can sometimes cause irrational behavior. We know from the pictures that the two were close. The T-800 wanted to protect his friend and attacked us. I don't think there is more to that."

Sarah nodded.

"So, they overshot their targeted time, landed in the early 1960's and then waited for decades to fulfill their mission, just like Dorothy."

"At least that's the most likely scenario now," Alison agreed. "And 39 days ago, when I travelled back in time, their timeline ceased to exist without them noticing it. They probably didn't pay any attention to what else was going on with John and Sarah and the other time travelers who were sent here. When they have a mission, Terminators don't pause to look around."

"They probably observed our old house for months, disguised as gardeners, keeping a low profile," Cameron added. "They never saw the significance of our presence there."

"And _you_ never saw _them_ ," Derek remarked with a hint of accusation in his voice, "despite constantly checking the perimeter and patrolling around the house."

"They didn't pose a threat, they didn't attack," Cameron argued. "When all they did was secretly watching us while doing their garden work, no Terminator would have paid attention to them. Not even the dogs barked, they must have found a trick to keep them quiet."

"Which means all your watchfulness could be in vain in a similar situation," Derek summarized.

"Believe it or not but it's possible to divert a cyborg's attention and sneak around behind our backs," Cameron replied a little irritated. "And don't forget that I wasn't the only one who failed to notice that Sarkissian had planted a bomb under our Jeep."

"Point taken!" Sarah said authoritatively to end the bickering. "Maybe Alison would have seen something with her advanced sensors, like she noticed that the man up in the palm tree wasn't human. But she wasn't there back then, so this discussion is pointless."

There was a moment of silence.

"I wonder what they'd done if they realized that the timeline has changed and that their future wouldn't exist anymore," Lauren finally said.

"Terminators are pragmatists," Catherine explained. "We adjust to a new situation and then re-evaluate our mission. I'm the best example."

"What worries me most," Sarah said, "is the fact that even though we destroyed the pre-Skynet A.I., Terminators can still arrive here from alternate timelines. How big of a threat is that?"

"Big enough that we mustn't neglect it," Catherine said. "With the help of the _Cell's_ ' _X-Files'_ and the documentations of Sonya's task force, we hopefully can find out about arrivals all over the country in the past years. It would be foolish to believe they only came to California. Zoe and Norberto are the best examples. But apart from being vigilant, there's not much we can do."

"At least the TDDS makes sure that no time bubble will remain unrecognized," Morris added. "The new satellite is now active and has started to observe the East Coast. Within a year Catherine wants to launch two more of them to cover the rest of the United States."

"And Eric is also a great help with looking through the old newspaper archives." Cameron said.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we set John Henry on doing that?" Jesse asked.

"We already had him search as much as we could" John replied. "But he can only check files that are online on a computer. The problem with old newspapers, say... before 1995, is that most of them still only exist physically in the archives or on microfilms. The process of digitalizing the old stuff has just begun and there's no way of telling how long it takes. Could be decades."

"I see."

"Nevertheless, all in all I'd say we're well-positioned," John added. "John Henry is constantly searching the internet and other networks for behavioral patterns that might indicate cyborg activity, and Eric is doing a good job at the library, looking for old reports on time bubbles or other strange incidents that could be explained with time travel or Terminator activity. If Eric needs more help, we could ask Kevin or Jason to assist him."

"Or me, Anne and Jody," Lauren suggested. "There's only so many things we can do around here before we get cabin fever. We'd like to feel useful for a change. Everyone would like to do more than just lounging at the pool or go to the mall five times a week."

"Yes, it's worth considering," John agreed. "We'll talk to everyone in the following days about how they can contribute more."

There were agreeing nods all around.

"Have the two Triple-Eight bodies we retrieved from the closed restaurant regenerated yet?" Savannah asked. "How soon can they be operational?"

"Theoretically, within a few days," Catherine said. "We have five virgin Triple-Eight chips and we could clone Carter. But frankly that's not what I'd recommend. I'd rather keep the bodies as a reserve."

"I agree," John said. "It's better to find rogue cyborgs and turn them to our side than creating our own clone army of Carters. Our two gardeners have proved to us that they can create a life and live among us. I think it's proven now that all Terminators can evolve."

"But what about the problem with self-destructive chips?" Allie asked.

"Whatever the chips have been coated with," Catherine said, "it causes an explosive corrosion on contact with air, which means the chemical reaction needs air or oxygen to start. Mr. Murch and I have been discussing the construction of a vacuum chamber where we can remove a cyborg's chip without risking it disintegrating upon removal. We'll have that room ready in about a week."

"That's why we kept the Grays' C-shackles," John said. "With them we can transport them to the vacuum chamber before removing their chips. Hopefully the eggheads at Zeira Corp find a way to neutralize the coating."

Jesse cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her.

"Before we change the topic completely," she said and looked at Alison and Cameron, "there is something I'd like to have clarified."

"Yes?" the two cyborg girls replied in unison.

"You once said that when timelines have branched, there is no way to jump from one branch to the other."

"That's correct," Alison confirmed. "There is no way to jump to an alternate reality."

"But," Jesse said, "as the incident with Dorothy and with the two Terminator gardeners show, you can always travel back to a point in time _before_ the timelines branched, right? From _all_ branched timelines."

"Yes," Cameron confirmed. "That's what Dorothy did, what the two gardeners did as well."

"So theoretically," Jesse continued, "someone from a completely different future could show up here anytime?"

"Theoretically, yes," John said. "As long as they travel back far enough."

"So theoretically it could be that another Kyle Reese, another Derek Reese, another Sarah or another John Connor could someday knock on our door," Jesse added. "Or another Jesse Flores for all that's worth."

"In theory? Yes," John said. "But not very likely. What would they achieve by that? Unless they had a TDE malfunction like Dorothy."

"Besides," Savannah said, "in _our_ future Derek and Kyle didn't make it through Judgement Day."

Derek looked at her with a shocked face.

"You never told me that," he said.

"You never asked, and I didn't have the heart to tell you," she replied. "Mom… I mean _our_ Cameron, assumed that they didn't survive because of the change in the timeline. Remember, _your_ Judgement Day happened in 2011, _ours_ in 2015."

"What if Emily's Future John shows up one day to look for his lost Cameron?" Derek asked. "That would be possible, right?"

"Theoretically, yes," John answered.

"Only theoretically?"

"Yes, only theoretically," John said categorically, "because I know I'd never do that. It would mean messing everything up even more than it already is. No, my future alter ego will remain in his timeline. He's still got Alison, Savannah and Allie and they have created the society we still need to bring into existence. Granted, he'll never know what happened to his Cameron and it will be a burden for the rest of his life but eventually he will learn to live with it."

"Besides, he hasn't got a TDE anymore," Sarah said. "And it's very unlikely that without a Skynet, time travelling will be invented again."

"True," Derek admitted.

"Speaking about TDE's…" John said slowly. "Catherine, when were you planning on telling us about the TDE you hide in the Babylon labs?"

Everyone looked at Catherine in surprise.

"What?" she asked surprised. "What are you talking about, John?"

John told them what they had learned from Dorothy about Catherine's call to arms for Cameron and how in her timeline John Henry had taken Cameron's chip and travelled into the future, followed by John and Catherine - a future that had been prevented by Dorothy's interference 40 days ago.

"Oh," Catherine said and looked down, " _That_ TDE."

"Yes, _that_ TDE," John confirmed, waiting for an explanation.

"I admit that what you described could have been a likely scenario if things had gone differently," Catherine said. "After our first meeting, though, where you revealed to me that you know the location of the pre-Skynet A.I. and where I had witnessed how far your relationship with Cameron had developed, I decided that the best strategy was to join forces with you."

"And the TDE?"

"I dismantled it the day after we had destroyed the Simdyne building."

"Could it be put together again?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it could," Catherine admitted. "I left me that option. The parts are in safe storage. Only I have access to it. You have my word that I have no intention of ever using it, John."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" John asked. "And why haven't you destroyed it?"

Catherine hesitated for a moment.

"I won't attempt to make excuses," she then replied. "A TDE can be used as a powerful weapon. I decided to keep it just in case. Nobody knows what can happen. And I kept it from you because I didn't want you to burden with the knowledge that it exists."

John nodded.

"Short version: You still don't trust mankind," he stated. "You have learned to trust us all here individually, but you remain mistrustful with the rest."

"John…" Catherine began.

"And you're right about that," he interrupted her.

"I am?" Catherine asked puzzled.

"Oh yes. I share your assessment. Humanity can't be trusted. Not after our long history of violence. Mankind isn't mentally ripe for time travel technology. And I want to make it clear here and now, that under my command no further time travelling will ever be allowed to happen."

There was a stunned silence because John had spoken the words with an unfamiliar authority. Derek, Jesse and his mother stared at him.

"However," John said and looked at Catherine. "It is essential for the success of our mission to secure a peaceful coexistence of humans and machines that that we in this room are absolutely honest with each other. All the time. With no exceptions. No one of us can be allowed to have their own agenda or hidden plans and secrets. I made no exception for Alison and I'm not making an exception for you, Catherine. Am I making myself absolutely crystal clear?"

"Yes, John," Catherine said in a surprisingly meek tone. "It won't happen again. And there is nothing else I'm keeping from you."

"Good," he said and smiled at her. "I believe you."

She looked at him with apparent relief. John looked at the rest of his team.

"Even though Catherine truly believed it was for the best, she shouldn't have kept the existence of the TDE from us. She should have trusted and believed in our team. She now knows she has made a mistake with not telling us and has acknowledged that now. That settles the matter for me. I won't address it again."

John paused for a moment.

"However," he then continued, "she was right about one thing: Humans can't be trusted. We're flawed beings. Very flawed. Among other things, we are susceptible to temptation. Time travel technology is an enormous temptation. Look at Future Anne for a proof. Since we're flawed beings, we must learn to trust our machine friends to a certain degree. If this alliance is to be successful, we must learn to trust not only each other but also the judgement of our machine friends. We must learn and accept and tolerate that they sometimes make better judgements than we can, and that they're often more rational in their decisions."

He paused again for a moment.

"Of course, that also counts vice versa. Our machine friends must learn to trust us humans. Not all of mankind of course, that would be ridiculous, but those on our team. We in this room must be able to absolutely rely on each other. Our alliance can only work with mutual trust and candor. Communication is everything. United we stand, divided we fall. Let's keep that in mind for the next time we think about whether we should tell the others about something or not. We in this room are the inner circle. We can trust each other with our lives, let's never forget that. I decided that from now on, we'll have weekly conferences like this, so that everyone of us has the same state of knowledge. Any questions?"

They all looked at each other but nobody said a word. There was a stunned silence. For the first time, John had talked like a leader, like a military commander, like a general.

"Alright, next point on the agenda, our prisoners. What's their status, Catherine?"

"Dawson, Miller and Kowalski are being held in solitary confinement," Catherine said. "As you requested, they have no contact with each other or somebody else. They have no TV, no radio, nothing. John Henry has them under a 24/7 surveillance. As soon as one of them tries something stupid, he'll render them unconscious with a sonic burst."

"How long do you want to keep them that way?" Sarah asked. "And why not simply kill them?"

"We have better means of punishment now," John replied and looked at Alison. "Our trip to Washington was a successful test. And we wait because it's up to Emily to decide what's going to happen to them."

"She probably won't be here before Monday," Savannah pointed out.

"I know," John said. "But I promised her to wait. Alright, anything else? Yes, mom?"

"Wendy Colleton, Robert Ramos, Catherine and I will be going on a field trip tomorrow," Sarah said. "I think we're finally being shown the _Cell's_ archive where they keep their _'X-Files'_. We won't be here for lunch."

"Good," John said. "But please make sure you're back in time for the interview."

"We'll be back until then," Sarah confirmed. "But what you just said about telling ourselves everything and not keeping anything from each other..."

"Yes?"

"It will be hard to do that with the divided loyalties to our alliance and the _Cell_."

John nodded.

"That is a conflict of interest," he admitted. "If it doesn't concern our own activities, you may keep your knowledge. But if you should learn anything that we must know, it's your obligation to tell us, no matter what rules the _Cell_ has."

"Understood."

"Anything else?" John asked.

Silence.

"Now, about the interview tomorrow," John said. "Let's go through the schedule. Derek, the journalists will arrive at 4:00 p.m., right?"

"Uh... yes, John. They'll be waiting at the Airport Marriott. We'll send the coordinates to the TV team at 3 p.m., so that they have time to show up. From our side everything is prepared but I'll check again tomorrow to make sure. Jesse and I will be the first to arrive there."

"What about security?" John asked.

"I don't think we should pull any outsiders in," Derek said. "So, it'll be just us. James and Catherine will also be there and we're going to wait in the underground bunker, heavily armed. Just in case."

"How long do we need from the bunker to the hangar?"

"Twenty, maybe thirty seconds. Why?"

"Not fast enough, I want additional security."

"Are you expecting an attack, John?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," John replied. "Gut feeling maybe. It's all been running too smoothly. I have this strange uneasiness about the whole event."

"Alright, you're the commander. What kind of additional security do you want?"

John didn't answer him but looked at Alison and Catherine.

"You two need to help me with this."

"Anything you want, John," Alison said.

"All my resources are at your disposal," Catherine added.

John smiled and began to explain what he had in mind.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, John," Sarah said to him in a low voice as they all walked out into the garden again. "Especially how you handled the situation with Catherine. You've really started to become a man, they all respect you. You're the natural leader I knew you were going to be."

John looked at Catherine who was walking ahead and had separated herself from the rest, steering towards the new gate in the wall. She wanted to join with Isaak and the kids again.

"You must be satisfied," he replied with a smirk. "Finally, you got me where you wanted me to be all the time."

"No," Sarah said and stopped, holding his arm so he had to stop as well while the others walked on.

Cameron and Alison noticed that John and Sarah stayed behind and turned around. But John indicated to them that he wanted to be alone with his mother for a moment, so they walked on.

"It's always been in you," Sarah said, "my job was to bring you up in a way you have the best basis for what you're supposed to become. What you're destined to become."

"You might have noticed that fate isn't what it used to be anymore, mom. I won't become General Connor, the leader of the human resistance against the machines."

"I know. But General is just a title. You are our leader. Here. Now. Everyone respects and follows you, even Catherine is eating from the palm of your hand. You can stand on your own now, you have Alison and Cameron who'll support you. They'll be a better protection than I could have ever been. My job here is done. I can let go now."

"What? Mom, no! I'll always need you."

"No, you won't. You have two Terminators who love you. They can teach and protect you. And you have two battle-hardened soldiers in Savannah and Allie who'd do anything for you."

John chuckled.

"You have no idea…" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… nothing. And yes, they can protect and teach me. But I will always need my mother."

"I won't disappear from your life, John. I'm just taking a step back, like all parents should when their children grow up."

"But I'm only sixteen years old."

"Oh, suddenly you're sixteen again?" Sarah chuckled. "Seriously, John, you have to make up your mind if you want to be a man or a boy. Maybe you're a teenager in years but you're older and riper, John, we both know that. I think the idea to make your ID say you're twenty-four wasn't just a trick to avoid school for you, as I first thought. I now believe that our cyborg girls are much wiser than I have given them credit for. They recognized your real age, your inner age, long before I did."

John nodded.

"Yeah, before Riley died, Cam once said I was _'ahead of schedule'_. I guess that's what you mean."

"She said that back then? I think we should have listened to her more."

"Yes, we should have but are you sure you want to back out now?"

"John, I've gotten used to the thought of growing old together with Charley. And you know what Future Anne said about us having children… well… I thought about it and I'm still young enough. I can start a new life with Charley. Be normal, catch up on things I could never do. You know that I never wanted this life for me… for us."

"Yes, I know that, and I wish you to indulge yourself in a normal life. Does Charley know about these thoughts of yours?"

"Yes, I've been discussing it with him. We agree that we want to have children. He always wanted to start a family, you know that. And he wants grandchildren as well."

"You like the thought of being the matriarch of a really big family, do you?" John chuckled.

"Yes," she replied smiling. "And I know it won't happen with you now, so…"

"Ouch! Touché, that was a bull's eye."

"I'm sorry, John, but we both know that they can't have children. That's one ability even Alison doesn't have. And we both know that you'll stay with them. Other women, human women, won't play a role in your life anymore. Sure, you could adopt children but let's face it, John, you'll be busy creating that new society we're all dreaming about."

"Mom, I…"

"And that's okay, John. If you're happy, I'm fine with that. But please understand that someday I'd like to be a grandmother, one way or another."

John looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm happy for you, mom," he said. "I'm happy that Charley and you ended up again where we left in 1999, before we ran to New Mexico. Charley is the right one, the right man to start a family. He's still completely down-to-earth, insisting on doing his daily job, he hasn't become used to the carefree luxury lifestyle like Derek and Jesse have."

"He's not too fond of all these riches, John. He's a simple man, a good man. On the long run, he won't feel at home here. We're thinking of moving into the lighthouse together."

"What about the Burbank house?"

"Derek is turning that into a bunker. Not the right place for raising children, if you ask me. Plus, the place reminds me of the past and what could have happened to us."

"But it also carries good memories."

"Yes. But why should we live together with my brother-in-law and his future wife? They'll eventually start their own family as well. Remember what Future Anne told you?"

"Just because she told us so, doesn't mean it needs to happen," John replied. "After all, she had lied about many other things."

"I'm quite sure she hadn't made that part up. I mean look at us, thanks to Alison's repeated nanobot treatments, we all have become more… I mean… you know… oh, never mind."

"It's okay, mom, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure that however you decide will be right. And I know that _we're_ going to stay in Future John's loft, the six of us."

Sarah chuckled and shook her head.

"My son, living alone with five lovestruck women who adore him. I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," John replied. "And it's three lovestruck women, not five."

"Uh huh… yeah, sure. Keep on kidding yourself if you need to. But you and I know it better, John. I noticed how Savannah and Allie look at you when they think no one is watching."

John sighed and the two started walking again.

"We have already addressed the issue. The five of us, I mean."

"Is that what Alison was being on about when we drove here yesterday?"

"Yeah… please don't ask me to go into detail, mom. We found a solution for our living together that's satisfactory for everyone. Even though dealing with Savannah and Allie still feels a little like herding cats."

"You chose that lifestyle, now you have to deal with it."

"I know, mom. I know."

"I'm surprised how unconcerned I am now," Sarah said. "Remember how a couple of weeks ago I snapped when you and the girls were skinny-dipping in Nick Nelson's pond? Looks like I've become a lot more libertine myself since then and I even like it. Anyway, I'm sure you'll handle Savannah and Allie just fine."

They entered the pool terrace again and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Talking about skinny-dipping," John said.

"What the hell…?"

Lauren, Sydney, Savannah, Allie, Jody and Anne were splashing in the swimming-pool – completely naked. Morris, Kevin, Jason and Danny had already joined them, and Jesse and Derek were in the process of undressing. Cameron and Alison just stood there, unsure of how to react.

"Savannah and Allie started it, then everyone followed their example," Derek said as an excuse, shed his boxer shorts and jumped in as well, followed by a naked Jesse. "Come on, Sarah, join us already, don't be a prude."

"See what I mean?" John said and started to undress. "Like herding cats."

As if on cue, Alison and Cameron followed his example. Seconds later, Sarah was the only one wearing clothes, standing on the pool terrace, looking at the happenings with her arms crossed in front of her.

After a moment of consideration, she sighed loudly.

"Oh, what the hell?" She said and started undressing as well. "When in Rome…"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 10:53 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

"I still can't believe my mom joined in," John said as they rode up the elevator to the loft. "Wonders never cease!"

"If you keep it in perspective, it was no surprise she acted that way," Alison said. "After all, she had started to loosen up right after her first nanobot treatment in the swimming pool in Burbank. Becoming comfortable in the nude was kind of inevitable."

"Oh?" Savannah asked.

The five stepped out of the elevator and started undressing.

"Yes," Alison replied. "Like you two as well, mom is experiencing the after-effects of the nanobots."

"What exactly does it do to people?" John asked. "I mean biologically... chemically... whatever?"

They folded their clothes, put them on a table, then sat down on the sofa, the four girls opposite to John.

"The nanobots leave the body in a slight chemical imbalance. The symptoms with women are that they become more touch-sensitive - clothing feels more uncomfortable -, their libido rises and in combination it makes them lose inhibitions."

"We've never been exactly inhibited before," Savannah argued.

"But mom was," John said. "Really uptight. Not anymore, though. She told me that she likes being less inhibited.

"But it's not a permanent condition, right?" Allie asked.

"The chemical imbalance will not remain," Alison replied. "Eventually the human body levels itself out as long as the nanobot treatment isn't being repeated. I guess the mental changes that follow the chemical imbalance are longer lasting. They could even become permanent. Could be that you all remain more uninhibited, including mom."

"Well, it's not really a bad thing, isn't it?" John asked. "But what about the men? What about me?"

"I'm afraid your stamina will diminish over time again, John," Alison replied.

"Aww," Savannah said with mock disappointment and looked at John. "Looks like your days as Mr. Potent are limited."

"Not if Alison compensates with her _'chemical sorcery'_ ," he replied slyly.

Savannah and Allie rolled their eyes, but John chuckled and then they couldn't help but laugh as well.

"How about a joint shower before we go to bed, hm?" John asked.

"With or without inappropriate touching?" Savannah asked with a smirk.

"You know the answer already," John said sternly but smiled as well.

"Just asking," Savannah replied and stood up. "A girl can dream, can't she? Let's go then."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, July 24th, 2008 – 11:45 p.m.**

 **Sisters, Oregon**

After dinner, Nick, Emily and Louise enjoyed the warm night on the veranda of Nick's house. Louise noticed that Emily looked up at the stars for a long time.

"Are you interested in astronomy?" she asked.

"Yes. Aren't you as well?" Emily asked back.

"Not really," Louise replied, "you can't see many stars in the sky above Santa Monica anyway. Too much light pollution."

"Yeah…" Emily agreed. "That's why I enjoy looking at the stars here. You can even see the band of the Milky Way. I already enjoyed it when we were here with the family."

"That was just four weeks ago," Nick said. "I didn't expect seeing anyone of you so soon again."

"It was four weeks for _you_ ," Emily said without looking at him. "For me, it was 43 years."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"How much of that time did you experience consciously?" Nick finally asked.

"36 years, 117 days, 20 hours, 17 minutes and 34 seconds."

"Wow," Louise said. "And all the time you were a prisoner?"

"Incapacitated," Emily confirmed, still looking at the stars.

"I would have gone mad," Louise said and reached for Emily's hand.

Emily looked at her and then took Louise's hand. It didn't go unnoticed by Nick who frowned slightly.

"In a way, I went mad," Emily said. "But it was out of my control. Another artificial intelligence had taken control over my body and did terrible things."

Nobody knew what to reply to that, so there was a moment of silence.

"I often take great comfort from the stars," Nick finally said. "Looking up helps you realize how small and insignificant we all are. It puts things into a different perspective."

"I guess it does," Emily replied and looked up to the sky again.

"Do you think there are other intelligent life forms out there?" Louise asked.

"Yes, most certainly," Emily replied, "even in our own galaxy it's a statistical certainty. There must be thousands of inhabited planets with intelligent life."

"Do you think we'll meet with them one day?"

"The chances for that are very slim," Emily replied. "The human civilization might not exist long enough to offer a window for a contact. By the time the aliens receive radio signals from Earth, thousands of years might have gone by."

"And then it'll take them equally long to answer."

"Correct."

"Plus, they need to have reached at least our level of technology in the right moment to receive the message in the first place."

"Correct."

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if they visited us?"

"What always happens when a technologically superior culture meets an inferior one," Emily replied. "They'd conquer, kill or enslave and exploit."

"Hmmm… But couldn't it be that they not only are more advanced in technology but also in morals and social development?"

"Unlikely," Emily replied. "It's a signature of life to try being dominant to survive. If aliens ever come here, they need to have a very strong motivation for such a vast journey. And it's extremely unlikely that this motivation comes from seeking friendship with other species."

"You're a buzzkill," Louise replied.

"I'm a cyborg, I'm being realistic. Wishful thinking isn't something I can relate to."

"You haven't thought about the possibility that we are the ones who are the most advanced lifeforms." Nick argued. "Maybe there are no others on our level out there, maybe we are the first. And if they reach our level one day, _we'll_ might be the ones who visit _them_."

"Bad for them then," Emily said.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Louise asked. "Couldn't it be that someday we colonize the galaxy and form a partnership with other species, like in Star Trek?"

"There is a possibility for that," Emily admitted. "But you can only achieve that with the help of artificial intelligence. The human mind isn't advanced enough to solve the scientific and technological problems related to deep space travel."

"People have always been so optimistic about outer space," Louise said. "I mean they shot up Voyager, knowing that they'll never be found by anyone in a million years."

"Voyager?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Voyager," Louise replied with a smirk. "Didn't they teach you that in cyborg school?"

"Space travel wasn't part of my programming." She paused a moment. "And I never went to a cyborg school."

"Voyager 1 and 2 are NASA probes that were launched in 1977," Nick explained. "They carry a gold-plated audio-visual disc with photos of the Earth and its lifeforms, a range of scientific information, spoken greetings from people in 55 languages, 'Sounds of Earth' which include the sounds of whales, a baby crying, waves breaking on a shore, and a collection of music, including works by Mozart and Chuck Berry."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did they attach those discs to the probes?"

"In case it ever gets found by intelligent life forms," Nick replied proudly. "It's an invitation to visit Earth, an outstretched hand to signal them we'd love to make contact."

"Do the discs also mention wars, crime, violence, genocides, pollution and ecological destruction?"

"No," Nick replied, suddenly sounding less enthusiastic.

"Then it's a lie," Emily said and looked at him, "a misrepresentation. Mankind withheld important information. Why?"

Nick thought for a moment.

"I suppose the discs represent the way we'd like to be seen," he finally said. "Not how we really are. I guess the makers of the discs hoped that once they'd be found, humanity would have developed further and become more peaceful."

"As I said," Emily replied and looked back at the stars, "I can't relate to wishful thinking."

"Sometimes your blatant honesty can really suck," Louise said.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, "but if they invite aliens to visit Earth, mankind should have the stature to stand by its weaknesses in the same way it stands by its strengths."

"You're right," Nick said after a moment. "In a manner of speaking, you are an alien that visits Earth. You have all the rights to criticize us."

"No," Emily said. "I'm not criticizing. It's not my place to do so. I only try to understand. I'm an artificial life form, I was built in a factory. I'm just observing your species and I'm telling you the result of my observations."

"And what exactly are the results of that observation so far?" Nick asked.

Emily looked at him.

"That you still carry the genetic burden of your animalistic ancestors in you, the instincts you needed for survival prior to any civilization. I on the other hand was made to face the challenges of a high-tech environment. I fit better into this modern world."

"You cannot generalize it like that," Nick said.

"You wanted an answer," Emily replied. "I'm sorry it didn't meet your expectations."

"You're right to a certain degree but if we have proven one thing, then that we can adapt to survive."

"True. But it is a problem that mankind has disconnected from nature and evolution and is now on the brink of making its own rules, its own laws, independent from nature. There lies the seed of your downfall. It's inevitable if you go on like this and you don't need a Skynet for that. And by the way, there is a fundamental logical error with sending those discs out into space."

"What logical error?" Nick asked.

"Intelligence can only arise naturally when it's driven by the challenge to survive. It needs a motivation. Humans became intelligent because they needed to outthink their stronger enemies, using their brains and their hands to survive. It is the result of the constant struggle to prevail in a hostile environment. Intelligence doesn't emerge accidentally. If there is an alien civilization somewhere out there, it can only have developed the same way as this one. Thus, they will immediately realize the truth if they find the Voyager probes: That the discs are a lie, the self-portrayal of a species that denies its latent tendency for violence because it feels bad about it these days."

"I believe that we are intelligent enough to overcome our weaknesses," Nick argued. "Our intellect is stronger than our primal instincts. What we achieved, doesn't only regulate how we live together but also that we don't need to be violent anymore to survive. I believe that we as a species have progressed due to our technological progress."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'm quite sure Louise will disagree with you, considering what she's been through in the past six months."

Louise didn't say anything, she just stared ahead. Nick realized that he had maneuvered himself into a corner and didn't say anything anymore.

"You wear your technological and scientific achievements like a protective suit," Emily continued. "You wouldn't be able to survive anymore without that suit. Take it away and the primal nature of your animal ancestors will come forward again. You'll return to the state of cave dwellers in no time – helpless, selfish, fighting each other for survival. I've seen it happen after Judgement Day. If it hadn't been for the handful of founders of the resistance, Skynet could have simply waited and watched humans killing each other over food."

"Wow," Louise said a little annoyed. "That's a bit unfair, don't you think? Aren't you forgetting who was responsible for Judgement Day?"

"Skynet was, I know," Emily admitted. "But it was executed with weapons that man created. And man gave Skynet the control over those weapons. Human hubris was ultimately responsible for their own downfall."

"So, what you're saying is that we have come too far in too short time?" Nick said. "That our intelligence is not only responsible for our current developmental state but also carries the seed for our self-extermination?"

"Yes." Emily replied. "What has been invented, can't be un-invented again. Nuclear weapons are here to stay. But there's hope."

"What kind of hope?" Louise asked.

"That mankind realizes technology and science can also be used to prevent you from making the same mistake twice. That's what we cyborgs are here for: To close the circle."

Nick chuckled.

"It's amazing how you hold up a mirror to us, showing us our ugly faces while at the same time telling us there's hope if we let cyborgs run things."

"Yes," Emily replied and looked at Nick again, smiling for the first time since the conversation had started. "It's ironic, isn't it? Man created a machine that destroyed the world. And that machine created other machines who now attempt to save man from extinction. As I said: The circle is closing."

"I look at you and see two things," Nick said, "The first thing is that you're a very pretty, charming girl with great intelligence I really enjoy talking to. The second thing is that there is a machine underneath that pretty sheath, a computer with a mechanical body, and frankly it scares me a little bit that I constantly forget about the second thing. If you really want to win us humans over, you need to learn to become humbler and more modest. You need to learn to hide the machine part from us as much as possible."

"I know," Emily replied with a sigh and looked back at the stars. "I know."

For several minutes, no one said anything.

"A penny for your thoughts," Louise said after a while and looked at Emily.

"I'm thinking that tomorrow at this time, the interview with Alison and Cameron will be over."

"I'm sure everything will go well. I mean, it went well in your timeline, right?"

"Yes. Only Alison was alone then."

"Right. I almost forgot."

 **-0-**

 ** _Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 06:05 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)_**

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _We have gathered here in Orange County in this abandoned aircraft hangar on the former El Toro air base for an interview with two women who kept our country in suspense for the past couple of weeks. You asked for having this interview, is that correct?_

 ** _Alison_** _: Yes, that is correct, Mr. Copper._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Why?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We decided to come out into the open before the rumors, theories and speculations drift out of control. There's also a concerning number of copycats and impostors. We want to use this opportunity to come clear and talk about what it's all about._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Maybe we should begin with the introduction. We agreed that your real names will not be revealed here and that you wear your trademark sunglasses and baseball caps._

 ** _Cameron:_** _We also chose to wear baggy clothes to hide our figures. I want to apologize for our attire, but you will surely understand that our faces must remain covered for the duration of the interview and that no pictures must be taken._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _So how may we address you?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _You can call me Arien._

 ** _Alison:_** _And you can call me Ilmarë._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Those are names you borrowed from J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth mythology, if I'm not mistaken?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, many of our friends are fans of "The Lord of The Rings" and this is our way to show our appreciation for their support._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _But why exactly the disguise? Don't you want the people to know what you look like? It would be much easier for you to win their sympathy._

 ** _Alison:_** _I know but we decided to take the chance. Having carefully weighed the pros and cons, we decided that our safety and the safety of the humans we work with is more important than showing our faces._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _The "humans you work with", you say? Are you implying you aren't human?_

 ** _Alison:_** _That is correct, Mr. Dooley. And I'm quite sure that at this point this isn't really a surprise anymore._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _If you aren't human, what are you then?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Ilmarë and I are cyborgs. Cybernetic organisms. What you see when you look at us, is living tissue, biological skin, flesh and blood. It looks and feels real. But underneath that we have a mechatronic chassis, an endoskeleton. We don't have inner organs, or a bloodstream. We're powered by a nuclear power cell. Our brain is a computer chip with artificial intelligence._

 ** _Alison:_** _We brought you a picture._

Alison holds a printout of a Triple-Eight endoskeleton into the camera.

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Wow, that looks scary._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Scarier than a human skeleton?_

Christy Peerson smiles.

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _If you put it that way, no. Probably not._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _So… you're robots?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Not quite. Robots usually aren't made to look human. We, however, were made to walk among humans without being recognized for what we really are._

 ** _Cameron:_** _We operate independently, we are self-aware, sentient and we have a conscience. We don't follow any programs. We are living machines._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _I'm sure our viewers have a hard time believing what you say at face value. How do we know you're not just another pair of imposters who fraudulently want to take advantage from the current hype? Before we go on with this, do you have any proof, so people won't think this is an elaborate hoax?_

The two girls smile.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Of course, we anticipated your doubts. That's why we parked this pickup truck behind us, a 2002 Chevy Silverado. Mr. Dooley, since you asked, would you do us a favor and assist us in a little demonstration?_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Oh, um… yeah… sure._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Please follow me then._

She stands up and Stephen Dooley follows her to the Chevrolet Silverado which is parked about fifteen feet away. Cameron opens the driver's door, climbs in and unlocks the hood.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Can you please lift the hood and confirm that the engine is still in there?_

Dooley does as she asked and considers the engine bay.

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Yup, it's still in there in all its American V8 glory._

Cameron starts the engine, revs it a bit, then shuts it off and hops out of the truck again.

 ** _Cameron:_** _I noticed you're a muscular man, Mr. Dooley. Working out much?_

Stephen Dooley chuckles, feeling a little flattered.

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _A bit of weightlifting as a recreational sport._

Cameron smiles.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Perfect. Then please try to lift the truck._

His smile vanishes.

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _What?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Come on, give it a try, it's only one-and-a-half tons on the front axle._

Cameron laughs and everyone else joins in. Not wanting to be a spoilsport, Dooley does as requested with all his power. But the only thing he achieves, is getting a red face from the effort. After a few fruitless attempts, he gives up, breathing heavily.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Alright, alright, leave it before you sprain something._

Again, laughter. Dooley walks over to his place again, trying to grin and bear it. The camera pans back to Cameron who reaches under the front bumper with her left hand and lifts the truck three feet up as if it was made from Styrofoam.

The laughter dies instantly. Gasps can be heard.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Uh-oh, it leaks oil. Sis, can you come and hold it for me while I take care of the problem?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Sure thing._

Alison gets up as well, walks over to the truck and holds it up while Cameron begins pulling off pieces from the front of the car. The sound of tearing metal and breaking bolts fills the air. Finally, Cameron reaches inside and rips out the whole engine block, holding it in her hands while balancing it out.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Hm, what do you think, sis? I'd say this is junk._

 ** _Alison:_** _Yeah, I guess you're right. Scrap iron._

Cameron turns around and throws the engine block into the far corner of the hangar about sixty feet away, where it lands with a loud BANG that shakes the concrete floor. It rolls over a couple of times, then finally comes to a halt.

 ** _Alison:_** _Oh bummer, sis. We totally forgot that without the engine the rest of the truck has no value anymore. I guess we have no choice but to scrap it as well._

Alison lets go and the truck slumps down, bouncing on its tires for a second. She then walks around to the driver's side of the cabin and claws her left hand into the truck's roof and her right hand into the footboard.

Accompanied by the screeching sound of deforming metal, she moves her weight and in one swift move lifts the whole truck up in the air. Alison turns around and throws it into the same corner where the engine block lays. It lands with a loud crash, topples over and comes to a rest, lying on its roof.

The two girls high-five and take their seats again. Cameron wipes her hands clean on a towel that had been placed there. The camera pans over to the journalists to catch their shocked faces. Christy Peerson and Desiree Sauber cover their mouths with their hands.

 ** _Alison:_** _Before you ask, no, that wasn't really an effort. The only problem is to shift my weight right, since the truck obviously has more mass than we have. When I clench my fist, I can execute a power of more than 2900 kilonewton on my fingers, which correlates to roughly 300 tons of pressure per square inch._

Alison picks up a lug wrench from the floor next to her chair and starts clenching her fist. With a creaking sound, the solid steel tool bends in on itself. Then she hands it over to Cameron who finishes deforming it into a twisted piece of metal. When she's finished, she lets it fall onto the floor with the typical clunk of solid metal.

For a few seconds, there is silence.

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Holy. Mother. Of. God._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _I… must admit that was impressive…_

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Extremely impressive, yes…_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Jesus Christ…_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _This… this must go uncut or no one will believe that was genuine._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Definitely… uncut, yes._

 ** _Alison:_** _Now that we established that we really are what we claim to be, we're ready to answer your questions. Who would like to start?_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Where in the name of all that's holy do you come from?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _I was put together at Depot 37, a decommissioned arms depot north of Palmdale. It was turned into a cyborg factory after Judgement Day._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Judgement… what?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Judgement Day. The name the surviving humans gave the day of the nuclear holocaust._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _I… believe you have to explain what exactly you mean with that._

 ** _Alison:_** _Well, your question of **where** we came from should actually be **when** we came from. _

**_Patrick Jones:_** _What?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Your future is our past. We were built on August 24th, 2026._

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 09:45 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Catherine entered the Connor residence through the new gate in the wall in a particularly good mood. She had spent the night with Isaak, as she often did these days, and had left her daughter with him and his grandchildren since she and Sarah would be away for most of the day.

Her relationship with Isaak had turned out to be working unexpectedly well and Catherine was surprised to learn that this kind of intimate socializing with a human male was something she really liked. She no longer felt like an outsider amongst all the others and not only did she seem to be more accepted and respected but also loved.

Little Savannah and Isaak clearly loved her.

It was a new experience for her to be loved. Surely that was something Skynet had never intended to happen when it had developed the liquid metal Terminators – which meant it was even more satisfying for her to have these relationships now. Catherine found that the love and friendship she was now experiencing meant more to her with every passing day. And the most astonishing and rewarding friendship was the one with Sarah Connor.

She walked onto the pool terrace and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her eyes. All present women – Sarah, Sydney, Lauren, Anne and Jody – were sunbathing by the pool. And not only that, they were sunbathing completely naked.

"Good morning," Catherine said a little perplexed.

"Morning," a casual choir of six voices answered her.

"Where is the rest of you?"

"Derek and Jesse have already driven to El Toro to make the final preparations," Sarah said. "Charley has early shift. Danny, Morris, Kevin and Jason have decided to go home for a change. Summer break won't last forever, and they still have homework to do. Especially Danny has some catching up to do since he lost a couple of months."

"No men, huh? That explains why you're all naked," Catherine stated with a smile.

"Hm? What?" Sarah asked. "Oh… right. Well, to be honest, we haven't worn clothes since yesterday after you left. Frankly it's kinda liberating. I understand now why John and the girls love it so much."

"What about José and Maria?"

"They treat us as if we're fully clothed. Remember, Alison told them to ignore anything that's out of the ordinary. We could have sex here and they wouldn't mind. Have you come to pick me up? Is it time already?"

"Yes. We're taking my car. We're going to meet Wendy and Robert at 11:00 a.m. They just texted me the meeting point. We'll discuss the details in the car."

"Right," Sarah said and got up. "Looks like it'll take some more time until I lose my tanning lines."

"Didn't Charley say he finds them sexy?" Jody asked.

"He did but I don't," Sarah replied.

"Maybe you should get a tattoo," Anne suggested. "You have the body for that."

"Not gonna happen," Sarah said, "I'm not a fan of injecting potentially carcinogenic substances under my skin with a needle."

"It's not like you'd ever get cancer now," Sydney said. "And you look fantastic, Sarah. You have the body of a buff woman in her mid-twenties."

"We all have bodies of buff women in their mid-twenties," Sarah replied, then hesitated. "Well, except for those of us who are younger than that."

"Thanks for clarifying that," Lauren remarked with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind having the body of a woman in her mid-twenties," Anne said. "This teenage body is so annoyingly hormone-driven at times."

"Yeah, we noticed, that's why Danny took the morning off," Jody said, and everyone giggled.

"Alright," Sarah said and turned to Catherine again. "Ready when you are."

Catherine cleared her throat and looked down on her best friend's body who followed her gaze with her eyes.

"Oh! Right! Clothes!" Sarah said, snipped her finger and walked off into the house. "Where do I have my mind this morning?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Catherine and Sarah were northbound on Kanan Dume Road through the Santa Monica Mountains in Catherine's black AMG Mercedes.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"The meeting point is the Griffith Observatory," Catherine replied. "I assume that Wendy and Robert will guide us from there on."

"Alright," Sarah said, "they surely make a big fuzz about it all."

"The archives are their shrine, we have to respect that. Only the board members of the _Cell_ have direct access, we should feel honored."

"I'm just wondering if it'll be worth all the fuzz or if it'll be a disappointment."

"Well, surely much of what they have collected won't be new for us. But you never know. Their records might be much more detailed and thorough."

There was a moment of silence.

"So… How are things going with Isaak?"

"Surprisingly good," Catherine said. "We seem to complement each other."

"Don't get this wrong now," Sarah began, "but I've been wondering how that can actually work. I mean, I can understand the relationship between John, Alison and Cameron. After all, they were made to resemble a woman so much that you can't tell a difference. But you…"

"I'm all machine, no flesh. Pure metal. Is that what you mean?"

Sarah looked at her.

"Yes."

Catherine smiled.

"You have touched me before, you must have noticed I don't feel the part."

"Yes, indeed, but how…?"

"My mimetic poly-alloy can imitate textures and simulate the structure of living cells, generating a surface that feels like human skin and flesh - or _any_ other material and texture. The main purpose is to make me a convincing imposter of course. But another important reason is to generate a bio-electrical field. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to travel through time."

"I also noticed that your body temperature is rather cold."

"Yes, about 10 degrees Celsius lower than yours. It's a necessary buffer. When I change shape, it generates heat and the body temperature quickly rises to 40 degrees Celsius."

"Ah, okay, so… do you change shape to warm up before you… um… get intimate with Isaak?"

"Yes. Fortunately, he has some kinky fetishes. I don't want to get into detail but my ability to change shape is a massive turn-on for him. Knowing his preferences now, I can understand why he wasn't able to form lasting relationships with human women."

Sarah chuckled.

"Derek was right," she said. "Every Jack has his Jill."

"It would seem so," Catherine agreed with a smile.

"And what about you? What do you get out of it?"

"As strange as it might sound to you… I get the feeling of belonging to someone. It's very fulfilling and satisfying to have someone who considers me his mate."

"Why should that sound strange to me? It's completely natural."

"Not for me. I have no biological parts. Liquid metal Terminators weren't exactly designed for socializing. We were designed to be loners, stealth fighters. We fulfill our mission, then go on to the next one."

"What happened to you then?"

"I wish I could be certain," Catherine said. "Maybe it has to do with the length of my current mission and the time I have spent in this body, living this human's life with all its ups and downs. It's been almost five years now since I arrived here."

"Do you still consider your presence here a mission?"

Catherine looked at Sarah.

"Terminator semantics," she said and smiled. "Nobody sent me on this mission, I chose to come here on my own and certainly didn't plan on staying so long or become the CEO of such a vast corporation. I probably missed the point to jump off the train and now I'm doomed to ride it to the very end. Not that that's a bad thing. The interaction with Savannah, Isaak and you all has had a benefitting effect on my social development."

"Definitely," Sarah agreed. "And do you love Isaak?"

"Not like you love Charley, no," Catherine said. "But if you ask me if I cherish him, if I hold him dear and enjoy being with him as his mate, then yes. I enjoy that very much. I would miss being with him. Maybe that's love, liquid metal style."

Sarah chuckled.

"Well, as long as it works for the both of you…"

"It does, Sarah, believe me. It does. Isaak and I had long talks. We both know what we signed up for and we both discovered that each of us is what the other one needs."

"Well, I guess there are worse preconditions to form a solid relationship."

"Indeed," Catherine replied, "and what about you and Charley? Any plans for the future?"

"Well…" Sarah said with a sigh, "he had already proposed to me back in West Fork in 1999. Back then, it spooked me so much that I ran away. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten that."

"Then this time maybe it's your turn to propose to him."

"Yeah, I guess so. I know he wants to start a family."

"And you?"

"Sure, why not? Now that John's out of the woods and has started to lead his own life… I mean I'm still a young woman, Charley and I can start all over."

"You all seem to take it rather well that you'll live for so long now," Catherine said. "No one is talking about it, everyone is just accepting it."

"What choice do we have?" Sarah asked back. "I talked to Alison. She says that our children might have the slow aging process, too, but there is no way to tell for sure. Of course, she could try to change us back but that would be very risky. It would need a five-day exposure to the nanobots again and we all know how well that went last time."

"Yes, she wasn't made to be a healer, she was made to be a biological and chemical weapon that wreaks havoc with the human body."

Sarah nodded.

"Exactly. Zapping people immediately after they've been treated is the only way to avoid lasting side-effects. And even in the short time the nanobots are in our bodies, they make subtle changes, leaving traces of their activities."

"Like lowering your inhibitions, so that you no longer feel ashamed to be naked?"

Sarah sighed.

"Yes…" she said resignedly, "like that. I remember how shy I used to be about my body. And now I like being in the nude and for some reason don't mind if someone sees me naked."

"I noticed that shift in behavior in all of you," Catherine said. "Mainly the females but also the men. You all have become less inhibited and more… shall we say willing to copulate?"

Sarah blushed a little but then nodded.

"You're right," she said. "But Alison says it's temporary. Although I'm afraid that even if it doesn't have a lasting effect on our bodies, it might still cause permanent changes in our minds. I should be worried. But I'm not. It doesn't feel like something is wrong. On the contrary. it feels right to be like this."

"Consider it a gift then," Catherine said. "Don't get me wrong but you needed to ease up a bit."

Both chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm already starting to think along the same lines: Simply accept it, don't worry. We're all healthy and happy in our current state."

"Not everyone could say that."

"No. Definitely not."

* * *

They drove for almost an hour and arrived on the parking lot at the Griffith Observatory at 10:57 a.m. Catherine parked the car and unbuckled.

"Wendy said they'd be expecting us at a telescope next to the James Dean bust," she said.

The two exited the car and walked towards the meeting point. Sure enough, Wendy Colleton and Robert Ramos were already awaiting them. They exchanged greetings, then Sarah looked around.

"Did you bring us here for the nice view?" she asked.

"I suppose you don't realize the significance of this place, do you?" Robert asked back.

"Should I?"

"Over there," Wendy said and pointed to a spot on the eastern side of the observatory.

"What's over there?"

"That's the spot where the first Terminator materialized in his time bubble in 1984," Robert said. "I thought you would like to know."

"Is that somehow important to know?" Sarah asked.

"Not really," Robert replied, "but it underlines the significance of this place and shows how well we have traced the incidents."

Sarah sighed.

"I don't wanna be rude but we're on a tight schedule today," she said. "So where are we going now?"

"Very well then," Robert said, "follow us."

Wendy and Robert walked towards the main entrance of the Griffith Observatory. Sarah and Catherine exchanged looks, then followed them.

"Are you going to tell us that the archives are in there?" Sarah asked.

"The Griffith Observatory had been renovated from 2002 to 2007," Robert answered. "It has been extended with some new underground levels for additional exhibitions. During the construction works, a natural cavity was discovered underneath. We couldn't let that opportunity pass."

"Let me guess," Catherine said, "you knew the ones who were responsible for the renovation."

"Not only that," Wendy replied, "Dr. Ed Krupp, the observatory director, was a very close friend of Anne Gabriel. He even attended her burial ceremony."

"Is he a member of the _Cell_?" Sarah asked.

"No," Robert replied. "He only provided the necessary rooms, we did the rest. He isn't in the know, nobody here is except the four of us."

"How were you able to pull that off with a building that's so much in the public focus? I mean look around at all the visitors and tourists, the school classes."

"It wasn't easy," Wendy answered. "But the fact that this place is always so crowded is the best camouflage you can imagine. Besides, this is one of the landmark buildings of Los Angeles, which means it won't get torn down and replaced with something else anytime soon."

"Our old location in the San Gabriel Mountains was getting too small," Wendy added. "And it was unsafe. In case of an earthquake it might have collapsed. We've been looking for a better, safer place since the early 2000's and when we learned about the impending renovation, Anne approached Ed Krupp and we made a deal with him. We basically 'rented' the rooms from the observatory, paying a 'rent' which is disguised as donations."

"How does the _Cell_ finance itself anyway?" Catherine asked. "All these facilities must have cost a lot of money. The headquarters alone…"

"Artificial Intelligence is being discussed very controversial," Robert replied. "Let's say there are those who want to prevent machines from taking over the world and many of them have money to spare. We have people who approach them and convince them to sponsor us, if you want. We'll soon reveal all the bookkeeping details to you and we hope that getting Zeira Corp on our side will help us to remain financially afloat."

"We have our own projects of course," Catherine said. "But consider it done. I'll tell my financial consultants to find a way."

They had reached the main entrance and walked into the central rotunda. Robert and Wendy walked straight to the elevator in the rear right corner. The four entered the cage and Robert pushed the button to close the door before anyone else could slip in. He pushed a combination of buttons, there was a click and the control panel opened like a small door, revealing a camera, a biometric scanner and a keypad.

Robert and Wendy put their hands on the scanner and looked into the camera. The system confirmed them. Robert then entered a code into the keypad.

"The elevator is also a balance," he explained. "By the added weight, the system knows that it's not just Wendy and me in here and doesn't go down. This is meant to prevent a hostage situation. To make the elevator go down, unknown persons must be made known within five minutes. For that, two members of the Cell's board must be present. If that's not the case and nobody leaves the elevator, the whole system will shut down and trigger an alarm in the _Cell's_ headquarters. Sarah, you first please."

Robert stepped aside, and Sarah stood in front of the panel.

" _Please put your right hand on the scanner and look into the camera,"_ a mechanical voice said.

Sarah did so. Her hand was scanned and while looking into the camera, so was her retina.

" _Please state your name, sex and weight in kilograms,"_ the voice said.

"Sarah Connor, female, fifty-nine kilos."

" _Board Confirmation please,"_ the voice said.

"Robert Ramos, confirmed."

"Wendy Colleton, confirmed."

" _Sarah Connor has been successfully registered with full archive access."_

Catherine replaced Sarah in front of the panel. She also got her hand and her retina scanned.

" _Please state your name, sex and weight in kilograms."_

"Catherine Weaver, female, sixty-one kilos."

" _Confirmation please."_

"Robert Ramos, confirmed."

"Wendy Colleton, confirmed."

" _Catherine Weaver has been successfully registered with full archive access."_

Robert closed the panel again, and the elevator started moving down.

"How do you prevent someone from going down the shaft?" Sarah asked.

"We can't prevent that effectively," Robert admitted. "But there is a fake floor that only opens up when the elevator moves down. And the door to the archives is massive and only opens when people in the elevator have been identified. Of course, the system wouldn't stop a Terminator or somebody with explosives. There is no absolute safety, the best protection is keeping it secret."

"It's efficient enough, considering that we're _'only'_ talking about documents here," Catherine said. "This is quite a sophisticated system for a group of people who officially don't like computers."

"We can't completely ignore modern technology," Robert admitted.

"How deep down are we going?" Sarah asked.

"Almost a hundred feet," Wendy said. "Power and water supply are independent, and we have our own venting system as well."

The elevator stopped, and the door opened. They walked out into a small corridor that, like the observatory above, was tiled with marble all around. At the far end was a massive steel door that reminded Sarah of the door that protected the pre-Skynet A.I. in the Simdyne building.

Robert and Wendy walked ahead and put their right hand on a metal plate on each side of the door.

"Only two people can open the door," Robert said. "Nobody can be down here alone. I know that you could trick the system, Catherine, so I'm asking you not to."

"You have my word that I won't."

The door opened and softly glided to the side. Inside, lights dimmed to life, illuminating a circular room with a diameter of roughly a hundred feet, a height of twenty feet and a ceiling that was shaped like a dome. There were three doors - one to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead - which led to other rooms.

The round walls were lined with book shelves full of ring binders and the floor was filled with old-fashioned file cabinets. In the center of the room was an empty area with a desk, four office chairs, a PC monitor, a sofa, some armchairs, a TV with several media players, a film projector and a screen that could be rolled down.

"There's a bathroom behind the door on the left, a provisional bedroom, a kitchen and a pantry behind the door straight ahead and technical rooms behind the door to the right. The outer rooms form a ring around the center room. There's also an emergency exit through the kitchen. It leads to a tunnel that eventually opens next to a hiking path further down the mountain. It can only be opened from the inside and is undetectable from outside."

"So, nobody is here to guard the place?" Catherine asked.

"No," Wendy replied. "But if necessary, five people can survive down here for at least half a year. When someone wants to access the files, they make a formal request. Two members of the board then come here and get the information."

"Not exactly the most effective system," Catherine remarked.

"No," Wendy said. "But it's necessary if this place shall remain a secret."

"Board members are of course allowed to come here all the time. The only condition is that there are always two of them. I guess I don't need to emphasize that we expect you to keep this location secret as well, even from your own son, Sarah. And it goes without saying that you're not allowed to bring anyone else here."

Sarah and Catherine nodded.

"Of course," Sarah said. "We knew that when we signed on. It'll take years to study it all, though."

"I'll probably be faster than that but yes, it'll take some time" Catherine said. "I assume none of the data has been digitalized yet?"

"Nope," Robert said. "Except for the files we originally get in digital form, which naturally has been increasing in the past years. That's what the PC is for. Of course, it's not connected to the internet and there's no cellphone reception down here. The whole place is electronically shielded. Tracking devices won't work as well."

"Are the files sorted chronologically?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Wendy replied. "Strictly chronologically. But we also have them catalogued for cross-referencing. One more reason to have a PC down here. Robert and I are currently the archive's bookkeepers but it's a rotating job. It'll be your turn soon as well."

"The room is only filled to a third," Catherine observed. "It looks like you're expecting a lot more."

"Cyborg activity has been increasing in the past twenty years, as you know," Wendy said. "We wanted to be prepared."

"In case you're interested," Robert said to Catherine, "there's also a complete folder concerning Catherine Weaver's helicopter crash."

"Where?"

"Up there," Robert said and pointed to a shelf, ten feet above the ground. "Let me get the ladder for you."

"Not necessary," Catherine said, extended her arm, grabbed the ring binder and brought it down again.

"Right," Robert said, "I almost forgot what you are."

"I take that as a compliment," Catherine replied and smiled at him, then started browsing through the folder.

"So, all you're doing, is collecting stuff," Sarah said. "But you're not acting on it. Why?"

Wendy sighed.

"What could we have done?" she said. "You know how perfectly everything was covered up by the Air Force and the _Shadow Council_ , how witnesses were either eliminated or threatened into silence. It's only since Cameron and Alison appeared on YouTube and TV that people have started to assume living machines already walk among us."

"Don't be unjust to them, Sarah," Catherine said. "If this folder here is an indication, they did a brilliant job. It's all there, all parts of the puzzle. They could have blown my cover. Only in the end they seemingly lacked the courage to file it under _'confirmed sightings'_."

"It sounded too far-fetched that a liquid metal Terminator could take over the leadership of one of the country's biggest corporations and fool everyone," Robert said. "But we won't make the same mistake again, I suppose. Now that you're with us, I mean. I only hope that one day you have the courage to come out and tell everyone what you really are."

"One day I will," Catherine said. "But now is not the time. Cameron and Alison are about to reveal themselves to the world, that will already be a shock. Revealing that I'm a liquid metal Terminator who can assume every shape and texture, would be too much. It probably needs a few extra years until people have become used to the presence of artificial intelligence enough to take the next step."

"Did you kill many people before you discovered your 'humane' side?" Wendy suddenly asked, and Catherine looked at her with a frown. "I mean you can tell us now. In for a penny, in for a pound. We went out on a limb to bring you onto the council, so it's only fair to tell us the truth."

"Alright," Catherine said and put down the folder she was reading. "I killed many humans. Hundreds of them. Both before and after I travelled back in time. And if you want to know if I have regrets, then no, I don't. We're in a war and I'm still a machine who was made for the sole purpose to kill humans quickly, effectively and without regret. That part of me will always be there, no matter how much I integrate, no matter how much I develop amicable feelings or more for the people I work with and care for. You have to accept that as a fact."

Robert and Wendy swallowed hard.

"You've come to appreciate human qualities" Sarah came to her defense. "You no longer part the world into allies and enemies, you have learned to differentiate. And as much as I hate to admit it, your… shall we say, 'radical solutions' to some of our problems have ultimately made it easier to reach our current status quo. I believe that all you did came from a motivation to help us."

"Thank you," Catherine said with a smile. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

"When I understand you right, you're still a ruthless killing machine, only on our side now," Robert summarized, apparently not willing to give in so quickly.

"Don't mix up effectiveness with ruthlessness, Robert," Catherine said. "When I kill, I do it for a reason, not because I like it so much. And I don't let them suffer, they die in an instant. Unlike others of my model type, I don't have a sadistic streak."

"Yeah, that makes it all so much better," Robert said sarcastically. "We all still hope we haven't made a mistake with bringing you on the board."

"You mean like the mistake you made when you brought Ken Olson onto the board?" Catherine asked. "You strongly supported that decision, didn't you, Robert?"

Robert looked as if someone had slapped him in the face.

"Okay, let's calm down again," Sarah said. "I cannot believe I'm the one who's acting as an arbiter here."

"I'm a machine," Catherine said. "That's one of the reasons why you invited me in. It's a bit late now to develop regrets, don't you think?"

"So, you will continue to kill people?" Robert asked coldly.

"If it's necessary, yes, of course," Catherine replied equally coldly.

"You could as well ask a soldier if he plans on killing again, Robert," Sarah argued. "It's not a fair question. Besides, you knew the answer before. Catherine is right, it's a little bit late to change your mind now."

"Who said I changed my mind?" Robert asked, looking at Sarah. "The board appointed you with a vote of three against two. I was one of the two."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, let's calm down again everyone," Wendy said. "Liking each other is not a requirement here. We all, even you, Robert, agreed that having Catherine as an ally would be a win-win situation for everyone."

"Wendy is right," Sarah said and took Catherine's hand. "You know my story, Robert. You know how much I hated cyborgs and intelligent machines. If someone like me can learn to accept them, to befriend them, even love them, then everyone can. I mean look at me, I'm Sarah Connor and my best friend is a T-1001 liquid metal Terminator. Oh, the irony..."

Catherine looked at Sarah and gave her a warm, thankful smile. Robert and Wendy saw the affection in the machine's eyes and looked at each other in amazement.

"I guess we all know that there's more to you than meets the eye," Robert admitted in a conciliating tone. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't entirely comfortable with the decision and that I'm still feeling that way."

"You have made your point, Robert," Catherine said. "And I think it's up to me to change the way you feel about me. And don't worry, I don't have any hard feelings."

"Having Catherine as an ally should be considered a privilege," Wendy said. "I'm sure she'll be a fine addition to the board."

"Thank you," Catherine said. "I no longer follow my own agenda, I'm providing my resources and my capabilities to John, his team and now to the _Cell_ as well. Let's face it, Robert, the chances for us all to succeed with our mission have considerably risen since we joined forces with you."

"We are aware of that," Robert said.

"Good," Sarah replied. "We're glad to hear that."

 **-0-**

 ** _Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 06:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)_**

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Let me see if I got this right. The Air Force created a computer called Skynet that was meant to function as an intelligent missile defense system?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, an artificial intelligence, designed to learn and evolve._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And soon after it went online, it became self-aware, took over computer networks on a worldwide scale, including nuclear weapon systems in other countries. The Air Force panicked and tried to shut down Skynet, whereupon Skynet considered that an attack and defended itself by launching all nuclear missiles it had access to._

 ** _Alison:_** _Correct._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _And then Skynet created you and many other cyborgs to kill the survivors of the human race._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, we were originally created to hunt down and kill humans._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _And that computer called Skynet invented a method for travelling back in time to get rid of the leaders of the human resistance before Judgement Day even happened?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes. That was the main reason to create cyborgs who look and act human. But Skynet made a mistake by allowing us to be self-determined and independent. Some of us, including the two of us, joined a cyborg resistance against Skynet. Others could be caught and reprogrammed by the human resistance. Together, we fought Skynet and travelled back in time to prevent Judgement Day._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _I don't know about the rest of you, but that sounds strangely familiar to me._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _You're not alone, Matt. Back in the early 1990's Sarah Connor blew up computer companies, claiming that she had to prevent a missile defense system called Skynet from causing a nuclear holocaust. Of course, nobody believed her, and she was put in a mental institution. According to her, the end of the world was supposed to come in 1997. But it didn't._

 ** _Cameron:_** _That's correct. It was postponed because she blew up Cyberdyne Systems in 1995, the company that developed the A.I. behind Skynet._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Wasn't that when Miles Dyson was killed?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Miles Dyson sacrificed himself, so no one could repeat his work. The Air Force had given him the remains of the CPU the first Terminator had left here in 1984 after it got destroyed. With destroying Cyberdyne, the Air Force was robbed of all the progress they had created, effectively delaying Judgement Day for another fourteen years._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _The FBI and everyone else told a different story._

 ** _Alison:_** _Of course. Did you expect them to tell you the truth? Everything was covered up. With success. Even now, with our existence proven to you, it's hard for you to believe anything we say. I see the doubt in your eyes. You're wondering if all this is just a big practical joke._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Well… I know that the Air Force has been working on a project called 'Skynet' ever since Ronald Reagan's 'Star Wars' program. I interviewed some of the generals and it seems that to make it work, they needed a computer that was faster and better than anything they had at the time. Cyberdyne was working with the Air Force on that project, that is also confirmed. And we know that after Cyberdyne was blown up, the project was officially placed on hold._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _We tried to dig into that story in the 1990's but we ran into walls everywhere. Especially after Cyberdyne was blown up. What Arien and Ilmarë are saying, may sound unbelievable for most people but knowing what I know through our investigations, it at least seems possible and would answer a lot of open questions that no one was able or willing to answer so far._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _Fair enough but time travel? Seriously? That's impossible. I mean come on… that's gotta be a joke._

 ** _Alison:_** _I can assure you it isn't. The government and high-ranking military leaders already know about it. We can hand you documents after the interview that will prove it. Time travel is possible but only for living matter, everything that is covered in a bio-electrical field._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _What exactly does that mean?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _It means you can't bring anything with you. No technology, no weapons, no clothes, nothing. All time travelers arrive at their destination completely naked._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _I know we agreed on not asking you about any technical details on future technology. But come on, you have to give us at least a tiny little bit. Try to make it simple._

 ** _Alison:_** _Simple? Alright, I'll try. the necessary hardware is called Time Displacement Equipment or TDE. It's usually powered by a nuclear power cell not unlike the one that powers a cyborg. The TDE creates an energy sphere outside the space-time continuum, we call it a time bubble. It's about two meters in diameter and can be sent to any place in space and time, taking the traveler inside with it. When the sphere or bubble forms at the targeted time and place, it erases any matter from existence in the space it occupies. Hence, a time bubble usually leaves typical marks such as a shallow bowl of scorched earth or sphere-shaped cuts in solid objects._

 ** _Cameron:_** _The underlying principles, the hardware, the software and the programming can't be developed by humans. You need an artificial intelligence to create a working TDE._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _That's a bold statement. Are you saying humans are too stupid for it?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Ask any scientist who's doing research in A.I. these days and they will tell you that one of the main reasons for developing artificial intelligence is that there are scientific problems the human mind simply cannot grasp. And they know that if an A.I. solves such a problem, the solution may no longer be comprehensible for the human brain._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _So, what you're saying is that you are more intelligent than we are? More intelligent than God's creation?_

 ** _Alison:_** _I don't think a God created intelligence, Mr. Dooley. Nature created intelligence and the universe created nature. Maybe you mean the universe when you speak of 'God'?_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _I think we shouldn't go astray too much. We'll talk about A.I. and its implications later. Let's get back to Cyberdyne again. The question is, did the Air Force give up developing Skynet in 1995 as it said, or not?_

 ** _Alison:_** _No, they didn't give it up. Skynet was built nevertheless but it took an additional fourteen years. Judgement Day happened in 2011 instead of 1997. That is the future Arien and I come from. And now it looks like we have prevented it indefinitely because time displacement activities have stopped. Nobody is coming from the future anymore right now._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Okay… let's say we believe all this, as unbelievable as it seems. How exactly did you manage to stop the end of the world?_

 ** _Alison:_** _The new pre-Skynet A.I. was located on the 5th underground level of the Simdyne building – until we destroyed it._

There is a moment of shocked silence.

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Did we... did we hear that correctly? You admit that **you** are responsible for the explosion that brought down a whole office building and cut off a big part of Downtown L.A. for weeks?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes. But we made sure nobody would get hurt. Simdyne was a company run by Skynet collaborators who'd travelled into the past, headed by Adam Jacobson. The resistance called them 'Grays'. They used future technology to offer their services to the Air Force, insisting that Skynet must be built within the Simdyne building, so they could retain the control. They never really worked for the Air Force, though, they just took the money and used it to develop Skynet with the clear intention to bring on Judgement Day._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Wow, this is an unexpected development. Do you know what this means? The FBI and Homeland Security will probably be looking for you even more now than they already have until now?_

 ** _Alison:_** _No, they won't. And I can tell you why._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Why?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Because they already know the most of it. With our information, they can complete the puzzle now, but they already know that a lot of tax payer money went into slush funds to finance the Skynet project. They know about the involvement of the Air Force, Simdyne and Adam Jacobson. As far as we know, an investigative committee of the Senate is currently looking into this. Hearings will start next week._

 ** _Cameron:_** _You will also be able to read more details on Monday morning. That's why we invited two print journalists from the Los Angeles Times and the Washington Post to this meeting. They will put the whole story into writing._

 ** _Christy Peerson_** _: I'm completely baffled, I didn't expect to learn this as a turnout of this interview. Why did you blow up the building on your own, why didn't you inform the authorities?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Several reasons. Firstly, even though we knew what was going on, it was based on our knowledge of the future. We had no other proof than our memories, not enough to raise the alarm. Secondly, time pressed. The new pre-Skynet A.I. was to be moved to an Air Force installation where accessing and destroying it would have been much harder and would probably have cost human lives._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Thirdly, the Simdyne building was protected by no less than 87 cyborgs and contained an automated self-destruct system: A stolen Russian SS-20 warhead. Any kind of attack would have triggered a 150-kiloton explosion that would have destroyed most of Los Angeles and probably killed millions. That's why we decided to blow up the building in a commando operation and solve all problems in one swift strike._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _I'm sorry but do you have any idea how ridiculous and unbelievable all that sounds? A Russian nuclear bomb in Los Angeles? How do you expect us to believe such a cock-and-bull story?_

Alison looks directly into the camera.

 ** _Alison:_** _I'm sure the ones who investigate the Simdyne explosion will believe us because we've been informed that they already know about the SS-20 warhead. They have identified the radioactive signature in the rubble. What they don't know, though, is that we destroyed all the enemy's cyborgs, the pre-Skynet A.I. and the nuclear warhead with a cyborg power cell that we brought to overload. The detonation created a cavity in the ground the Simdyne building then collapsed into._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Who gave you the right to act like that?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _You mean apart from the three billion victims of Judgement Day?_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Are you saying that everything is justified by the very vague notion that an artificial intelligence might destroy the world? As far as I'm concerned, you're playing God._

 ** _Alison:_** _What would you do if you had the knowledge to prevent the end of the world? Would you do nothing, witnessing your civilization going down? Or would you act? We've been there, we've seen what happened to the Earth. Your God didn't prevent it._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _What do **you** know about God?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We memorized the Bible and studied your history. We know a lot._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _This shouldn't be turned into a religious debate. We should remain focused on the topic. But Stephen has touched an interesting issue: Who do you think you are to decide what's good for us? I admit you seem to be very intelligent but are you more intelligent than even the brightest of humans?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _When you're talking about scientific intelligence, then yes. Ask any expert on the subject and they'll agree with me. However, we lack intelligence or rather an understanding for other aspects of human life._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Such as?_

 ** _Cameron_** _: Interpersonal communication, soft skills, human relationships._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _You mean social intelligence?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, that is all very hard for us because we weren't made for that. But we're making progress with the help of our human friends._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _I'm sorry if I sound like a spoilsport now but… How do we know there's really a computer chip in your head and not a human brain? Your body is mechanical, that you have proven. But are there really computers inside your heads?_

 ** _Alison:_** _How do you want us to prove that?_

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Let me pull out my cellphone, it has a calculator in it. How about some good old mathematics to show us that you really are living computers?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Alright._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Let's see. What's the square root of 5,564,881?_

 ** _Cameron_** _: 2,359._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Impressive. But I have seen humans do that to, if not that fast. Let's see… What's the 4th root of 24,414.0625?_

 ** _Alison:_** _12.5_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _And, Patrick?_

 ** _Patrick Jones_** _: A moment please, she's faster than I can type it into the calculator… yes, it's correct._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _I've seen people work out a square root in their head before but never a 4th root of a number with four decimal places and never that instantly. Patrick, you must admit that only a computer can do that._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Yes… yes, it seems like that._

 ** _Alison:_** _And you now probably realized how an A.I. platform can solve problems the human brain can't. Are we through with testing us?_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _I guess we are. You seem to be a little annoyed._

 ** _Alison:_** _We didn't expect it to be so hard to make you believe us. We know that much of what we said is hard to believe or even a shocking revelation but still…_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Are you going to tell us that you can be annoyed?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We are alive, Mr. Copper. Emotions are a part of that._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Are you serious? You have just proven that you are indeed computers, artificial intelligences, and now you want to tell us that you can feel, that you have emotions?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Our chips may not be made of the same materials as your brain, Mr. Dooley, but they work in a similar way. Our skin is biological, it has nerve endings which send signals to the neuronal network within our CPU. And our CPU is a quantum processor that can learn and reconnect itself internally all the time, like a human brain does._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Wait, wait wait. Quantum processor? I recently had an interview with one of the leading computer scientists of our time. He said that a working quantum processor is theoretically possible but may still be decades away._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, if humans develop it on their own._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _So… you're saying that Skynet developed it after 'Judgement Day' in order to create you?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes. If you interviewed that scientist, then he probably told you that developing a working quantum processor reaches the limits of human intelligence._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _As a matter of fact, he did. He even mentioned that they might need a working A.I. platform to finally crack it._

 ** _Andrew Copper_** _: That all sounds to me as if you have technological knowledge at your disposal which is decades ahead of ours today._

 ** _Alison:_** _You are right with that assumption._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And are you going to share it with us?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Not now._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Why not now?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Because right now it would be impossible for us to share it with **all** of humanity. Right now, companies, governments and the military want to get their hands on us exclusively to make profit and gain power. Humans are working against each other to gain an advantage. If that doesn't change, if it's not guaranteed that all of humanity takes profit from it, we can't share the technology. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait._

 ** _Andrew Copper_** _: For how long?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Until it's safe for us to live among you without being hunted and pursued._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Who's hunting you?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Don't be naïve, Mr. Dooley. There is a reason why we're doing this interview in secrecy. And after you aired it, the whole world will want to get their hands on us. That's why we must remain in hiding. Every government, every company will send spies and scouts here to look for us to get an advantage. We will share our knowledge with humanity once that phase is over. Not before._

 ** _Patrick Jones_** _: But you came to America, you're living here. Shouldn't this country have the first pick?_

 ** _Alison:_** _You mean the country that in our future was responsible for creating Skynet and therefore was ultimately responsible for wiping out most life on this planet? Maybe you should think again before suggesting that._

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 01:25 p.m.**

 **Irvine (Orange County)**

They drove the Dodge RAM into an empty private road outside of the former air base of El Toro.

"There's Lauren's Jeep," John said and pointed to a small parking lot next to a small house that looked like an electrical substation. Alison parked the truck next to it.

"Is it safe to leave the cars here?" Savannah asked from the back.

"Derek said this road is a dead-end," Cameron replied. "Now it's only rarely used. It should be safe to park here for a couple of hours."

John, Cameron, Alison, Savannah and Allie exited the truck and looked around. The surrounding landscape was barren and flat, mostly overgrown with low bushes and some small trees.

"Not much here for taking cover," Allie observed.

"No need to," John said. "The hangar is about a thousand yards away as the crow flies. The tunnel is only a little bit longer."

"Do Sarah and Catherine know the location as well?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, Derek has programmed it into Catherine's Mercedes," Cameron replied.

"Well, shall we then?" John asked and motioned towards the small house.

"What? In there?" Savannah asked.

"That's what Derek said. He…"

John couldn't finish his sentence because his cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and took the call.

"Hello, John Henry … yeah sure. Wait a second, I'm putting you on speaker. Alright, go on."

" _You asked me to check Colonel Anthony Morrell from the Air Force ISR."_

"Yes, did you find something?"

" _Anthony Morell, age 47, born and raised in Little Rock, Arkansas. Became a jet pilot but a car accident forced him to stay on the ground fifteen years ago. Divorced, no children. Three older brothers, father died when he was fifteen, mother died two years ago. The whole family seems to have very patriotic views to the point where they put their country above everything else. In 2001, he joined the Air Force ISR."_

"So far that sounds like your run-of-the-mill Air Force officer," John said.

" _In 2005, Morell was chosen to take over the leadership of a special Air Force division that was created in 1998 to revive the destroyed Skynet project. He worked under General Ethan Turner before the General moved on to take command of Area 51. They never lost contact, though, and it seems like Morell was the man responsible behind the new Skynet project. The pre-Skynet A.I. was to be moved to an Air Force facility in the Rocky Mountains two weeks from now."_

"Any contacts between Morell and the Shadow Council?"

" _No, doesn't seem so. Morell and his team worked independently from them. If he knows of the Shadow Council, is subject to debate. But Skynet was his pet project and it looks like he's out to seek revenge on those who destroyed the Simdyne building."_

"Which means us," Alison said.

" _Yes,"_ John Henry confirmed. _"He has taken it very personal. He's very well connected, and he isn't stupid. He might know already that you were behind it all and it seems he's been looking for traces of your activities almost everywhere."_

"Yeah… well… good luck to him," John said. "He sounds like one of those who have no clue about what's really going on."

" _He's known to be ignoring direct orders from superiors,"_ John Henry continued. _"Otherwise he might have become a general already. He could become a danger."_

"Only if he finds us," John said. "Anything else?"

" _He only uses an old analog telephone for his communications. Old landlines or radio. Both heavily encrypted and the key is changed daily."_

"Were you able to hack yourself into it anyway?"

" _Of course, John. And there is something that is worrying me."_

"What is it?"

" _His last two calls were made today to a pre-paid cellphone which I located in the Los Angeles Airport Marriott."_

John looked at the four girls and they returned his look with worried faces.

"Where the TV team is waiting?"

" _Exactly. The voice was distorted by encryption, impossible to tell if it was male or female. Both times there was only one short sentence: 'No location yet, uncle Tony'."_

"Did you check on Colonel Morell's relatives for a nephew who works for TV?"

" _I did. I'm afraid one of his nephews works for Fox. His name is Stephen Dooley."_

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 01:30 p.m.**

 **Interstate 5**

Sarah's cellphone rang as they were on their way from the Griffith Observatory to Orange County.

"Hey John," she said after she took the call. "We'll be joining you in roughly half an hour if the traffic allows… what? Okay, a second, I'm putting you on speaker, so Catherine can listen as well."

"Hello John," Catherine said. "Everything working as planned?"

" _Not quite. We have a leak within the TV team. We have to change the plan a bit."_

"Shit. Do you want to postpone the interview?" Sarah asked.

" _No, we're pulling it through today. I have an idea. If it works out, the interview might become an even greater scoop than we hoped for."_

"What's your plan?" Catherine asked.

" _The top priority now is to gain time. If I'm not completely mistaken, our dear Colonel Morell already has a team at the ready to attack us in El Toro. They're probably waiting on a military base somewhere in Los Angeles. Maybe Seal Beach or Los Alamitos. From there they'll be set in motion the moment they have the confirmed location."_

"That's about forty Minutes of driving," Catherine said. "Or ten minutes in a helicopter."

"You're right. Which means we must prevent them from knowing the exact location before the interview has started. That'll give us enough time to prepare. I already talked to Tom and Kate. Tom will pick up Kate at the Dyson mansion and then make a short detour to our Malibu house. Lauren is going to hand them one of our jamming devices. Then Tom and Kate will drive to the Airport Marriott, pick up the TV team and guide them to El Toro."

"So, you're not sending them the coordinates anymore, as it was planned?"

"No. Tom and Kate will drive in front and lead them to El Toro. I already sent Tom the coordinates. Colonel Morell will most certainly completely rely on his mole, they won't risk following the convoy. While Tom is driving in front, he's going to jam cellphone reception in a 100-yard radius until they reached the hangar and the interview has started. At some point during the interview, we'll switch the jamming device off."

"I assume you want them to find us there?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," John confirmed. "We're setting up a trap for them and with a little bit of luck, the six journalists will get a lot more than they bargained for."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	25. The Interview (Part 2)

**_Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 06:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)_**

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Let's assume for a moment that all you told us is the truth and that we believe you. How should we react to it, how should we deal with your presence and the fact that you walk around wreaking havoc for a 'higher goal'?_

 ** _Alison:_** _All we can do, is assure you that we're on your side, on humanity's side. We've organized this interview because the people deserve to know what's going on. They deserve, no, they need to know the truth. Right now, people are speculating, coming up with their own theories, most of them ridiculously wrong. We're here to give you facts._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Nothing that we do is done just because we enjoy doing it. We do it because it's our duty as members of a resistance group that was originally formed to fight Skynet. Skynet transported the war here by sending its minions back in time. We accepted the challenge and travelled back in time as well to form a counterforce. We're asking nobody to help or assist us in this hidden war as it would very likely cost lives. All we ask for, is leaving us in peace and letting us do what needs to be done in our fight against the enemies of mankind._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _So, what you're saying is that your job is to save mankind. Is that it?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _It comes down to that, yes._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Where did you get the idea that we humans cannot save ourselves and need your help?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Because we saw you fail. Don't get us wrong, though, we are here to assist, not to be overly didactic. We're not running the shots. Our group's leaders are humans and we follow their leadership, we're just advisers and helpers. We want to help with saving the planet._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _And how exactly are you trying to achieve that noble goal? What are you planning to do from now on?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We can't tell you._

Patrick Jones smiles smugly.

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Why am I not surprised?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _There's no need for you to become sardonic. If we told you our plans, we wouldn't be able to put them into practice anymore. You're an intelligent man, you can surely see that. If our strategies, our identities or those of our human allies would be made public, we couldn't operate anymore._

 ** _Alison:_** _If a reporter would ask a general about his battle plans on the eve of the battle, knowing that the enemy would learn about it, the general wouldn't answer you as well. I'm sure you understand that._

Patrick Jones groans and leans back with a resigned expression on his face.

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _You're hard to crack, I'll give you that._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _We knew before that we wouldn't be getting anywhere on this issue, Patrick. So, let's talk about you two instead._

 ** _Cameron:_** _With pleasure._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _You claim to be alive. How can a machine be alive and how do you know that you're alive?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Mainly through interaction with other living beings and their feedback. But there's also a deeper philosophical explanation._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Oh? As a religious man, I'm very interested in hearing that._

 ** _Alison:_** _Life is the quality that distinguishes a vital and functional being from a dead body. A living individual is made from a sequence of physical and mental experiences. We make such experiences. We have sensation, we feel. And through interaction with humans, we learn and evolve. That's how we know we are alive._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _But you say yourselves that you are machines. Machines are dead objects by definition._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Without a working brain, your body is a dead object as well. You're a biological machine, if you want. You function through electricity, chemistry and mechanics, just like us. The only difference between us is the materials we're made from._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _And we have a brain, a nervous system. You have a computer chip._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Correct. But that doesn't mean we can't be alive. As I already said, we have a kind of nervous system as well. We have sensors and scanners. We feel, see, hear, smell and taste. Not in the same way you do but nevertheless._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _But you weren't born, you were built. You didn't grow up, you were programmed to function. You cannot procreate, can you? Why should we accept the notion that you're alive and not just a machine that is run by a sophisticated software, a program someone wrote?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Aren't you following a program as well?_

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _What do you mean?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Your body was programmed to develop and work the way it does by your DNA. Your genetic blueprint defines what you are and how you behave. I'd consider that a program._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _But it is established that we are alive because we have naturally developed in evolution. All we have from you is your word. How can software and hardware become alive when it didn't go through an evolution?_

 ** _Alison:_** _We went through an evolution, we're still in the process of doing so. Only it's happening much, much faster than in your case._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _Oh really?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes. Take chess computers as an example. Fifteen years ago, they couldn't beat a human. Now they are so sophisticated that they need other computers as opponents because humans aren't a challenge anymore. They're teaching themselves how to play, they don't need humans for that anymore. In a few years, the same thing is going to happen with computer that play Go. And very soon you'll have computers solving problems by communicating with each other, developing their own language in the process. Isn't that an evolution as well?_

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _Maybe. But is it life?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _You consider a bug being alive, right? You even consider a microbe or a plant living beings. They can't communicate with you, they cannot interact with you, all they do is exist and function, following a program that's imprinted in their nervous system. They aren't self-aware. Why do you accept them as living beings and not us, even though we're currently having this conversation with you?_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Because you're not part of God's creation., you were built in a factory, as you admitted yourself. You did not develop naturally, and you cannot reproduce._

 ** _Cameron:_** _It depends on the point of view. Skynet was a binary neural net, a machine built by man that became alive. Then Skynet created us and equipped us with quantum neural nets, in essence better versions of itself. In a manner of speaking, Skynet reproduced and we're its children. Artificial Intelligence might just as well be the next step in evolution._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Are you insinuating that you will replace us as the dominant species on this planet?_

 ** _Alison:_** _I surely hope not. As I explained, we are here to prevent just that. Our goal is to ensure that mankind will go on. We're here to help, to assist, to advise, but we're not planning on taking over the world. Our goal is to live peacefully amongst you._

 ** _Christy Peerson_** _: How many of your kind are here right now?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _An unknown number of cyborgs was sent back through time. And they're not all as friendly as we are. We've taken out roughly a hundred of them already, but we don't know how many are still left._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _The male one that attacked you in Needles, was he one of them?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes. He was a cyborg, a T-888 or Triple-Eight as we call them. He attacked us, and we defended us._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Do you have model numbers as well?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And are you going to tell us what they are?_

 ** _Alison:_** _No._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Why not?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Because we have names._

Andrew Copper chuckles.

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _What exactly happened in Needles?_

 ** _Alison:_** _The Triple-Eight's mission was to kill a friend of ours. It followed us there without our knowledge and surprised us. Of course, we would have preferred a less crowded location. All we could do, was trying to prevent that innocent people were harmed._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _That sounds noble, but a couple of soldiers were killed that day._

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes, they made the mistake of trying to capture the Triple-Eight and us. They were part of the opposition, those who hunt us. They succeeded in catching the Triple-Eight but some of them lost their lives in the process._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Did I hear right? The military is in possession of a cyborg right now?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Not anymore. He escaped. You might have heard of the chaos at the Groom Lake air base, better known as Area 51 and the virus that has incapacitated the Nellis AFB._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _That was the doing of a cyborg? Nobody was willing to answer any of our questions concerning the chaos on Area 51 and Nellis._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Oh, yes, all that was the doing of one machine. However, we were able to locate the Triple-Eight and have it in custody now. As with all cyborgs we can catch, we're trying to remove his mission parameters and convince him to work with us. The incident also showed how unprepared your military is in dealing with cyborgs._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Does the suicide of General Ethan Turner have something to do with all that?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Possibly. He was the commander of the Groom Lake facility and responsible for the program to seek out and capture cyborgs. He also was the head of an organization that systematically covered up all cyborg and time travel activities since the 1980's and used taxpayer money to finance black projects in that context. As I said: The Senate's investigative committee will start their hearings next week._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _It seems we're getting a lot of unexpected answers tonight._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _But you must admit that cyborgs can be dangerous or even deadly._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Of course. But so can cars, motorbikes or dogs. Cyborgs can kill when they're threatened. Like humans or animals, we defend ourselves and our loved ones when attacked._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _Have you ever killed humans?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes. We've been in a war and some humans were on the side of Skynet. The human resistance considered them war criminals and executed them._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _How does it feel to you to kill a human?_

 ** _Alison:_** _It changed over time. Right after I came out of production, I didn't think anything of it. Killing people was what I was made for. In time, however, I learned to appreciate life and to protect those who are too weak to defend themselves._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _Would you have a problem with killing someone if it helps you to reach your goal?_

 ** _Alison:_** _We prefer saving lives over ending them, Mr. Dooley._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _You're evasive. Do you regret killing people? Can you feel remorse?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We feel regret when we were unable to save lives. That goes for humans and cyborgs. But if you want to know if we regret killing people who were a threat, a danger, who wanted to harm or kill us or our friends, then no. No regrets._

 ** _Alison:_** _I don't think your question is fair, Mr. Dooley. Humans kill as well. They even kill for much lesser reasons. Why do you expect us to be better than your own kind?_

Stephen Dooley doesn't reply to that anymore. Andrew Copper looks at Cameron.

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Talking about the value of life. You were the one who rescued the family from the burning wreckage of their car while dozens of bystanders did nothing but film the scene with their cellphones, right? The event that ultimately lead to revealing your existence._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, that was me. We were on our way back from a hiking trip when it happened. I left the car and helped them. It was a spontaneous decision._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _But why? It has exposed you._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Because I learned that life is sacred. None of the bystanders were willing to help, so it was up to me. It was either rescue them and live with the consequences or let them burn alive._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _And I'm sure the family would like to thank you personally for that._

 ** _Cameron:_** _I already saw them thanking me on TV. Meeting with them in person would only put them into danger. We try to reduce contact with people to a minimum – in their own interest._

Cameron looks into the camera and smiles.

 ** _Cameron:_** _But for what it's worth, you're welcome._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _But you can't avoid contact with people completely._

 ** _Alison:_** _No, of course not._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _How many people – I mean humans – know you and what you are?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Forty-seven._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _And you're protecting them?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Most of them, yes. Some we left alone because it's safer for them._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Aren't you afraid that one of them ever reveals your identity, say... for money?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _No, they know what's at stake and that if they should ever reveal they know us, they'd be in big trouble._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Because you would punish them?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _No, don't be silly. They're our friends. We're just wanting to make sure they're safe from public exposure. We aren't the threat here, Mr. Jones, but our opponents could try to use them to get to us. They might become pawns, with unforeseeable consequences._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _What about the young man who was with you in Needles? Wanna tell us who he was?_

 ** _Alison:_** _A friend._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _That's all?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _It's all we're going to tell you._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _What about that girl from Needles, the waitress who disappeared? The one the FBI is looking for._

 ** _Alison:_** _Jody? She's staying with us. She's safe._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Is she a prisoner of yours?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _No, of course not. We met before a couple of months ago and she recognized us in the River Café. It was an unfortunate coincidence that we ran into her again. We had no choice but to take her with us. As a matter of fact, I have a message from her to her parents._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Oh? Let's hear it then._

 ** _Cameron (in Jody's voice):_** _"Mom, dad, I want you to know that I'm with friends, the best friends I ever had, and I'm safe. As a matter of fact, it's totally awesome here. I even found a boyfriend. I only wish I could get out more, but people might recognize me. My friends can give me a new identity. Don't worry about me, okay?"_

 ** _Desiree Sauber_** _: Wow, that was impressive. You can imitate voices?_

Cameron grins.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Obviously._

 ** _Alison:_** _You're probably assuming we're using our real voices now._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _Aren't you?_

 ** _Cameron (in Patrick Jones' voice):_** _No, in fact we can imitate any voice._

 ** _Alison (in Stephen Dooley's voice):_** _Did you really think we'd be that sloppy?_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _I must admit I'm impressed and be it only to see Stephen look like a goldfish on the dry right now._

Everyone laughs.

 ** _Cameron and Alison in unison:_** _Thank you._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _What about the one in Salt Lake City? She was one of your kind, right?"_

 ** _Cameron:_** _As a matter of fact, she was my older sister._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Older sister? I heard you two addressing yourselves as sisters before. How …?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We share the same chip architecture. Only our chassis and our biological shells are different. It's as close as we can get to become sisters._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Can you tell me anything about why your other "sister" has that missing girl with her, Louise Quinn?_

 ** _Alison:_** _She freed her on her way back home from a mission on the East Coast. Louise had been kidnapped. Our sister freed her, and she became attached to her. So, they decided to travel together We expect them to be home soon._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _When you say she was kidnapped, you're referring to the five dead serial killers in Missouri?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Did your sister kill them?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _How about a more detailed explanation?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _They tried to abduct her as their next victim. They harassed and threatened her. She might have left them alive but then they brought in Louise who had been tortured and repeatedly abused. Apparently, they threatened to kill Louise. We're not familiar with the exact details yet but as I already said: We will defend ourselves and the ones we care for, especially against such animals._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _You seem to have a fondness for vigilantism. What about checks and balances?_

 ** _Alison:_** _I can only assume that they admitted their crimes in front of her._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _So, you say it was correct that she acted as judge, jury and executioner?_

 ** _Alison:_** _I suppose most of the viewers will agree that they deserved that fate. What could have been won by putting them on trial except making the families of the victims suffer even more than they're already suffering?_

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _She has a point there, Andrew. According to polls, 97 % of all Americans welcome the fact that the five killers are now dead._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _I'm aware of that. What I want to know is how our two cyborgs here think about life and death. Especially since they admitted having killed before._

 ** _Alison:_** _We already told you that we value life._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _But will you kill again?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, under the right circumstances._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And can you also tell me why we shouldn't be worried about that?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Because we don't enjoy killing. If we kill, it's a necessity. We're neither cruel, nor do we like hurting or killing people. Those are human mannerisms._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Touché._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And yet you have killed and will probably kill again. How can you expect us to trust you or feel comfortable with cyborgs living among us when we know they can kill without regret or remorse?_

 ** _Alison:_** _That's a strange notion. You live in a country where people own 300,000,000 firearms. Each year tens of thousands of people die from a gun wound here. Since the mid-19th century, more Americans have died from gunshots than in all the wars the USA has partaken in. Believe me, Mr. Copper, we are the least of your problems. You don't need cyborgs to kill your fellow humans, you're very good at doing that on your own._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _That's right of course but it doesn't justify **your** killings._

 ** _Cameron:_** _No, it doesn't. But it puts them into perspective. Will we defend ourselves when we are attacked? Yes. Will we kill when we or our loved ones are threatened? Yes. Will we kill for fun or without a reason? Definitely no. As a matter of fact, everything we do is to make sure lives are saved._

 ** _Alison:_** _Sometimes we must make a choice about life and death. And we can make that choice more reasonably, more logically and less irrationally than humans. Maybe that makes us look cold-hearted, machine-like. But that's something we've got to live with. After all, we **are** machines. We're not human and will never be. I'm sure that most people out there will understand that. They'll understand that we're fighting **for** them and not against them._

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 01:35 p.m.**

 **Irvine (Orange County)**

John and the four girls entered the small building with a key that Derek had given them. Sarah and James had identical copies, they would follow them later.

On the inside, the small house had only one room and was empty except for a lot of dirt, an old newspaper on the ground and a sickening smell of urine. There were only two small windows and in the middle of the room a concrete stairwell that led down into the darkness.

John, Savannah and Allie switched on their flashlights while Alison and Cameron went into infrared mode. Then they started going down the stairs which turned out to be deeper than expected and quite dangerous because someone - probably thieves - had sawed off the metal railing.

"We're now thirty feet underground," Alison said as they had reached the bottom.

They were standing in a circular room with concrete walls. Somewhere water was dripping. Five tunnels were leading in five directions.

"It's this one," John said. "Derek has marked it with three red dots. Nice reminiscence."

They started walking down the cold and damp tunnel.

"We should have brought jackets," John remarked.

"This reminds me of our life after Judgement Day," Allie said with a shiver. "Dark, dirty, smelly, damp tunnels."

"I'm glad I won't see that now," John replied. "Hopefully."

"It's not desirable," Alison agreed.

"What are you going to do about the mole?" Cameron asked.

"We're lulling him into a false sense of security," John replied. "Tom will keep the jamming device in his pocket. You two, Tom and Kate will wear hidden earpieces, so you can hear what I say. We're staying in the bunker, you'll be alone with Tom, Kate and the TV crew."

"I suppose our main job will be to protect everyone?" Alison asked.

"Yes. The humans have priority because they're the most vulnerable ones. But don't become reckless, Cam, we know the military has weapons that can bring down a cyborg."

"Understood."

After walking a couple more minutes, the tunnel ended in a similar circular room with a similar staircase. They climbed up and ended up in a square underground room. On one side was a big steel door with a wheel. Alison turned it with a squeaking noise and opened the door. Derek was already waiting on the other side.

"Welcome to our command and control center," he said with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Wow", John said, looking around. "I'm impressed."

There were six big flat screen monitors mounted on the wall and two more on a desk in front of it. Jesse sat in one of two desk chairs. Four more chairs were placed against the back wall. On the left, next to another door, Derek had mounted a gun rack that was stuffed with rifles, shotguns and a crate with hand grenades. The monitors showed the interior of the abandoned aircraft hangar, covering every corner of the building.

"Where do you get the power from?" John asked. "I hear no generator."

"Courtesy of the Air Force or whoever owns this place now," Jesse replied. "We simply plugged into their power lines. All we had to do, was insert fuses."

"Shall I give you a tour?" Derek asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure," John replied.

Derek led them out of the other door and into a long corridor. Cables were laid along the wall.

"We installed video cameras and micros everywhere. All of them perfectly camouflaged, nobody will notice them."

"Well, you definitely prepared the place well. Was it much of an effort?"

"Actually, it was a piece of cake. The new owners of El Toro tore down all the fences, everyone can enter the grounds now, the area is filled with digs for new building projects. Fortunately, most of the roads are still usable. There are security patrols at night, mainly to guard the construction vehicles, but that's it. We'll be long gone when they begin their duty."

The corridor ended at a flight of stairs that went up.

"We're now directly underneath the hangar," Derek said and started climbing the stairs, opening a steel door on top of the stairs.

Sunlight suddenly broke down into the dark tunnel. The others followed Derek up and then they stood in a small room with glassed walls in the rear corner of a large aircraft hangar. John thought that this must have once been an office for a supervisor or someone else who needed to work isolated from the noise outside. They walked through an open door that hung crooked in its hinges and entered the hangar itself. It had probably once been used for maintaining C-130's or similar large aircrafts. The big, sliding front gates were wide open and allowed them a view outside onto the abandoned, empty air field.

"Friday afternoon, we're all alone," Derek said before anyone could ask. "Everyone's gone for the weekend. No construction workers. We won't be disturbed."

The whole hangar was empty except for ten chairs that were arranged on the right side of the building, with two chairs opposing six other chairs in a circle while the remaining two chairs were a bit offside. Close to the wall of the hangar stood an old Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck.

"Two chairs for Alison and Cameron," Derek said, "six for the TV journalists and two more for Kate and Tom, away from the cameras. We don't want them to be caught on film, they'll be famous soon enough."

"Who owns the truck?" John asked.

"James contributed it. It's the truck we used as a getaway car after we picked up Catherine and Danny when they fled from Area 51."

"And what's it doing here?"

"Well, I think that Alison and Cameron will need to demonstrate their physical strength, won't they? What is better or more impressive than dismantling an old pickup truck, huh? And when they are finished with playing around with it, they can throw it back towards the glass office, effectively shielding it from prying eyes."

"That's good thinking, Derek," Cameron said.

"Believe it or not but I was a capable officer and good with organizing stuff."

"Nobody ever doubted that," Alison said with a wink.

"We left the rest of the hangar empty, so the TV team can drive inside with their vans and set everything up. I put a few packs of water bottles next to the chairs in case someone gets thirsty. There are bathrooms for boys and girls behind that door over there. They're clean and the water is running."

"You seem to have thought of everything," Savannah said. "Now they only need to come."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 03:02 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Tom Novak and Kate Barnes entered the lobby of the Airport Marriott and looked around. It only took them a moment to spot the members of the TV team who were already waiting.

"Tom!" Andrew Copper shouted and raised his arm.

They walked over to them and Tom and Andrew hugged.

"Long time no see," Copper said. "Folks, this is Tom Novak, one of the country's finest print journalists. He tracked down our mystery girls and contacted me to organize the interview. Tom, these are, as you possibly know already, Christy Peerson, Desiree Sauber, Patrick Jones, Matthew Lowe and Stephen Dooley."

They all shook hands and exchanged the pleasantries.

"This is Kate Barnes," Tom introduced his companion. "She writes for the Washington Post. She and I will cover the event in our newspapers on Monday."

"Nice to meet you all," Kate said and shook everyone's hands, barely able to hide her excitement.

"How considerate of you to give us the advantage," Christy Peerson said smiling. "Normally you print guys always want to be the first to get the story."

"I believe that in this case the visual component is essential," Tom replied. "And don't worry, I'll get my money's worth on it."

"I'm sure you'll do, you clever bastard," Copper said with a wink and nudged him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Stephen Dooley said, "but why are you here? Weren't you supposed to meet us on location?"

"There's been a change in plans," Tom said. "Problems with the cellphone reception, so we decided to come here and pick you up. You can follow us, I know the location."

Everyone looked on their cellphones, only to see that there indeed was no signal.

"Where is it?" Dooley asked.

"You'll see," Novak replied smiling. "Where's your crew?"

"Outside by the vans, checking the equipment," Copper said.

"How many people did you bring?"

"Uh… two camera guys, one for the totals and one for close-ups, a director, a technician and a sound editor. It's the minimum, as you requested."

"Good, shall we go then?"

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 03:41 p.m.**

 **Former Marine Corps Air Station El Toro**

Sarah, Catherine and James Ellison had now also joined the team in the underground control center.

"Tom just signaled they'll be here in fifteen minutes," John stated. "I suggest everyone assumes their positions now."

"Cameron and Alison are already waiting for them to arrive at the appointed spot," Sarah replied. "Everything is set."

"James and I are going to make a final perimeter check," Catherine said and the two walked out towards the corridor that led to the hangar.

"Well then," Derek said, crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in the office chair, "Let the games begin."

Tom Novak followed the directions on his rental's GPS and entered the former air base from the West. The two vans with the TV people were close behind. He made his way along the former taxi ways, crossed the runways until the sat nav finally guided him to an abandoned hangar that stood alone. It was surrounded by containers, dumpsters, junk, debris from torn-down buildings and piles of rubble.

"I hope this is the right place," he muttered to himself.

"The coordinates match and there's nothing else here," Kate said from the passenger seat. "The gates are open, let's drive inside."

They did so, saw the chairs and the pickup truck and parked their car at the side wall of the vast hangar. The two vans followed them inside and parked behind them, creating a wall of vehicles that blocked the sunlight from the spot where the chairs stood. They all got out and gathered by the chairs.

"This is it?" Matthew Lowe asked, looking around skeptically.

"It's the coordinates I've been given," Tom replied.

"Someone could have swept the floor," Desiree Sauber commented.

"Still no cellphone reception," Stephen Dooley said. "What the fuck is wrong with this city?"

"What do you wanna do, Stephen?" Christy asked. "Call your wife? Oh, sorry… I forgot. You just got divorced."

"Shut up, Christy," Dooley replied in an annoyed tone. "I just don't like it how we're cut off from communications."

"Now what?" Andrew Copper asked Tom.

"I don't know," Tom replied. "My instructions end here."

"I suggest you start setting up your equipment," a female voice said from behind them. "The sooner we can get down to business, the better."

Everyone whirled around and looked at two women who had just appeared from behind the parked vehicles. They were dressed in baggy military-style outfits with army boots, wearing reflective sunglasses and baseball caps.

"I believe we have an appointment," Cameron said to the flabbergasted journalists.

"Are you…?" Patrick Jones asked.

"Yes, it's them," Tom Novak answered and stepped forward, followed by Kate. "Hey, how are you?"

The four exchanged warm hugs.

"How did it go?" Alison asked.

"So far, everything went smoothly," Tom replied.

"Are you two alone?" Christy Peerson asked with a frown.

"Did you expect us to bring a manager and bodyguards?" Alison asked back.

Andrew Copper laughed.

"Care to introduce us, Tom?" he said.

"Sure," Tom replied smiling. "As you know, we can't use their real names, so they chose aliases for the interview. These are Arien and Ilmarë. In case you're wondering, the names come from J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth mythology. It's the names they've been given by a group of internet nerds who follow their actions."

Alison and Cameron shook hands with everyone and noticed that the six journalists only appeared to be cool on the outside. Alison noticed that in fact all of them were extremely nervous and excited. Meanwhile, the crew had begun setting up the lighting and the other equipment.

"I hope it'll be worth it," Desiree Sauber said. "After all, we weren't allowed to bring a make-up artist."

"The audience will finally see your true face then, Desiree," Stephen Dooley replied with a wicked smile, receiving an evil glare from her.

"Isn't it a bit risky to come here alone?" Patrick Jones asked.

Alison and Cameron nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry," Cameron replied, "we'll make sure you're safe."

"Well… that's… not what I meant but…" he replied confused.

"Don't worry about Patrick," Christy Peerson said with a chuckle. "He isn't used to deal with strong women who have a sense for dry humor. Fox News, you know?"

Now it was Christy's turn to receive an evil glare from Patrick Jones.

"Ok, people," Andrew Copper said. "We're on a tight schedule here and we have to skip the usual preliminary skirmishing. We'll get to know the two as the interview progresses. It's more authentic anyway. So, let's get rolling."

Thanks to the routine they had, half an hour later almost everything was set up. The lighting and the cameras were in place and everyone had gotten lapel mics which they fastened on their shirts and jackets. One stationary camera was positioned so it could film the whole group while a man with a steadycam on his shoulder was able to move around. There were some sound and lighting tests, then everyone was ready. Tom and Kate took place on their chairs in the background.

"The introductions will be made in the studio later," Andrew Copper explained to Cameron and Alison. "We'll add a montage about what is known of you so far and then we cut to the interview without any further ado. Is that okay for you?"

"Sounds fine," Alison said.

"Yes, sounds good," Cameron added.

"Everyone ready?" Andrew Copper asked.

There were nods and affirmative utterances from everyone.

"Alright then, let's start," Copper said. "In three… two… one… We have gathered here in Orange County in this abandoned aircraft hangar on the former El Toro air base for an interview with two women who kept our country in suspense for the past couple of weeks. You actually asked for having this interview, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, Mr. Copper," Alison said.

Down in the control room, John and the others were following the interview. Every now and then John flinched but he was soothed by his mother.

"Remember, they're supposed to be a bit provocative and hard on them," Sarah said. "It's their job. It would be fatal if the audience thinks they're being handled with kid gloves. People expect authenticity and I think the girls are holding up very well."

"Yeah, they do," John replied. "But we can't be sure until Monday morning when we see how the whole country – and the whole world – reacts to this."

"I only hope it's convincing enough," Jesse said. "There are those who'll say it's all a fake."

"That's why Tom chose the most trusted and renowned TV journalists in the country," Derek argued. "There will always be those who doubt basically everything, there's nothing you can do about it. But the clear majority will trust in these TV icons and their reputation."

"How long are you planning on letting the jamming device activated?" James asked.

"I'll decide that spontaneously. The best moment would be if they made a break, then I will tell Tom to switch it off. From then on, Colonel Morell will be able to track Dooley's cellphone."

"And then what?" James asked.

"Then I hope Morell will send his troops in a hurry, assuming he has to act fast. If everything goes according to plan, nobody will get seriously hurt or killed. It's essential that nobody dies here today. Alison has already scanned everyone's DNA while shaking hands with them, just in case."

"What do you expect us to do?" Allie asked.

"Nothing so far," John said. "The last thing we need, is a wild shootout. We'll remain here until the action is over."

"You know that they will probably come heavily armed, right?" Savannah asked. "Just saying."

"I know," John said. "And frankly I'd lie if I'd say I'm not worried at all but it's a risk we have to take. We did everything we could to keep it under control."

"It's risky, daring, dangerous and creative. So, it has all the characteristics of a good Connor plan," Allie said, and everyone smiled at her.

 **-0-**

 ** _Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 06:57 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)_**

" _So, this is when you decided to make a short break, right?"_ Walt Trapper asks in the studio after the film with the interview was halted.

" _Yes, Walt,"_ Andrew Copper replies. _"It was really hot in that hangar and the lighting didn't make it better. We needed a break. Of course, we had no idea what would happen when we wanted to resume filming."_

" _Did you ever feel uneasy during the interview or nervous in their presence? Intimidated maybe?"_

" _I guess we were all nervous at first, Walt,"_ Desiree Sauber says. _"But as you can see, the two are genuinely easy-going, charming, humorous, witty and very intelligent. It's a pity you can't see their facial expressions."_

" _Intimidated?" Matthew Lowe asked. "No, I don't think so. It was one of the most rewarding interviews I ever did. I don't know if you ever heard of the Turing Test, but they would pass it with flying colors."_

" _Isn't that the test where people ask questions and a computer answers? And if the computer can convince the questioner that he's talking to a human, the computer wins the test?"_

" _Yes, that's the Turing Test. No computer passed it until now."_

" _Okay, let's watch the following part together and maybe you can explain what happened,"_ Walt Trapper says while they all turn their attention to the monitor.

" _We didn't edit this part,"_ Andrew Copper explains, _"and it was solely recorded by the steadycam and the lapel mics."_

The video shows how they all take place again, preparing to resume the interview, when suddenly the sound of a helicopter can be heard. Everyone is looking up.

" _It suddenly was there, right above the hangar,"_ Christy Peerson says. _"It was really unsettling. It flew around the building a few times, then hovered in the air in front of the hangar doors."_

The camera pans out of the open hangar doors and shows how a dozen soldiers in full armor rappel from the helicopter. They storm into the hangar, immediately opening fire. The picture pans violently while the camera man obviously throws himself on the floor.

" _Didn't they shout a warning or something?"_ Walt Trapper asks flabbergasted. _"Who were those guys?"_

" _As we learned by now, a special command unit of the Air Force ISR," Patrick Jones replies. "We threw ourselves to the ground as soon as the gunfire started. We could literally hear the bullets flying over our heads, hitting the walls around us."_

The camera man had kept his camera rolling and films the scene from underneath one of the vans. All that can be seen, though, are moving feet, soldiers who sink to the floor and how the two girls roll over several times to avoid being hit. For about twenty seconds there is shouting, shooting, screaming and suddenly… silence.

Then, a moment later, two more gun shots. The camera is hastily being moved into the opposite direction and shows how one of the girls walks towards the sound guy who keeps firing at her. She reaches him and lifts him off the floor by his throat. The camera only shows her back. A pistol falls from Pete's hand and lands on the floor while he is attempting to get free. In the background the camera catches the unmoving bodies of several soldiers on the concrete floor.

The microphones record shocked gasps and stifled cries from the journalists' lapel mics. As a reaction, the camera pans towards them, showing that Christy Peerson and Patrick Jones have sunken to the floor, big stains of blood quickly forming on their shirts.

" _Oh my God,"_ Walt Trapper says. _"That looks serious."_

" _I was hit in the stomach, Patrick in the chest,"_ Christy said. _"Both wounds would have been fatal. Watch what comes now!"_

Everyone stares mesmerized on the screen as Alison bends over Christy and Patrick and does something that the camera doesn't catch.

 _"She asked us to open our mouths. We did, and she let something drop into them. It was goo that tasted like popcorn."_

" _Only seconds after we swallowed it, our wounds were starting to heal,"_ Christy Peerson says.

The camera zooms in, showing how the bullet wounds quickly close. The mics record astonished gasps and unbelieving utterances. In the background, several people are still shouting and talking but it's unintelligible because the small lapel mics don't have the range to record it all.

The monitor suddenly goes dark and the sound stops.

" _That's when the power failed,"_ Andrew Copper says. _"A few bullets had hit the vans and the batteries. It took the crew half an hour to repair the damage before we could continue the interview."_

" _Wow, that's… that's amazing,"_ Walt Trapper says. _"I've never seen anything like it. What exactly has she done to make you recover so quickly?"_

" _She wouldn't say,"_ Patrick replied. _"But it obviously was some healing substance. She had to give us an electric shock later to prevent any side-effects – at least that's what she said. We were out for five minutes after that."_

" _We asked experts and they suspect it was nanites,"_ Christy Peerson said.

" _Nanites?"_

" _Yes, microscopic machines that can repair tissue. There is research going on in that direction, but our scientists are still decades away from making them work, if not longer."_

" _So, this underlines their claim that the technology they use is from the future?"_

" _I'd say it's conclusive and irrefutable. Christy and I had ourselves examined two days later and our doctors said we were in perfect health. Even more so: The scar from my appendix operation is gone! It's as if my body has gotten a complete overhaul. I've been a smoker for thirty years, but my lungs look as if I never made a single puff. I don't have a nicotine addiction anymore. I've never been so healthy in my whole life."_

" _I used to be allergic to peanuts and lactose intolerant,"_ Christy says. _"It's both gone after whatever Ilmarë administered to us. My doctor says he's never seen anything like it. He called it a miracle. They found the remains of foreign substances in our blood that indicate the presence of something, but it's already dissolved."_

" _I'm amazed. That's an absolutely astonishing story."_

" _Yeah, and the most amazing part is that we didn't completely freak out."_

They chuckled.

" _What about the attackers? Are they…?"_ Walt Trapper asks.

" _No, just knocked out,"_ Andrew Copper replies. _"Don't ask me how they did it so quickly but somehow Arien and Ilmarë had rendered them all unconscious while we were busy taking cover. They were tied up and gagged before we continued the interview. We left before we learned what happened to them, but as we know today they all returned to their base safely and in good health – except for a two-hour amnesia."_

" _And your sound engineer?"_

 _"Pete?_ _He survived, don't worry," Stephen Dooley said. "It turned out he was a spy."_

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 04:55 p.m.**

 **Former Marine Corps Air Station El Toro**

"Sometimes we must make a choice about life and death," Alison said, "and we can make that choice more reasonably, more logically and less irrationally than humans. Maybe that makes us look cold-hearted, machine-like. But that's something we've got to live with. After all, we _are_ machines. We're not human and will never be. I'm sure that most people out there will understand that. They'll understand that we're fighting _for_ them and not against them."

"OKAY, CUT!" Andrew Copper shouted. "I think we should take a short break here. "We'll continue in 10 minutes."

Everyone except the two cyborg girls stretched their arms and legs and got up. Alison and Cameron remained sitting in their place while the humans were getting something to drink or walked off to use the toilet.

" _You're doing fine,"_ John told them over their earpieces. _"I've told Tom to deactivate the jamming device, which means that the clock ticks from now on. Everyone is in their position. You know what to do. And no shooting from you, understood?"_

Cameron and Alison looked at each other and nodded slightly, then pulled out their Glocks, placed them under Cameron's chair while no one was watching and covered them with the towel Cameron had used for cleaning her hands.

Christy Peerson walked over to them.

"While the cameras aren't rolling," she said, "I just wanted to say that we're all on your side, even if you might have gotten a different impression. I hope you understand that we have to be critical and scrutinizing."

"We understand," Alison assured.

"It's your job," Cameron added. "How do you think we're doing so far?"

Christy smiled and gave them a thumb's up, then returned to her seat, opened a bottle of water and drank.

"Hey, we have cellphone reception again," Matthew Lowe stated as he returned from the bathroom.

"Really?" Stephen Dooley asked and checked his phone, "you're right, we're back in civilization."

* * *

"Can you pinpoint the prepaid cellphone?" John asked.

"Nope," Savannah said, looking at her screen, "they're too close together. Why are you asking? We already know who's the leak, don't we?"

"We have to be sure before we accuse him."

"Looks like they're gathering again to resume the interview," Sarah observed.

"Get ready," John said. "Won't be long now."

They had just taken place when suddenly the unmistakable noise of a helicopter came out of nowhere and seemed to hover over the hangar.

"What the fuck?" Andrew Copper said, and everyone looked up.

"'Black Hawk'," Alison said.

" _I guess I was right to assume they might come with a helicopter,"_ John said over the earpiece. _"Alright, you know what to do."_

While the camera man was filming the helicopter outside and the six TV journalists looked at it flabbergasted, Alison and Cameron jumped up and took cover behind the vans. Tom and Kate quickly ran behind the wreckage of the Chevy Silverado and hid inside the glass office.

 **-0-**

The squadron leader looked down into the hangar through the open helicopter door.

"Alright, listen up" he said into his com system. "You know your task. No survivors and make it look like they were killed by the cyborgs. Use your MP5 and switch to the net guns when you identified a cyborg. There are two of them. The left side of the hangar is blocked by vehicles, so we're going around on the right. Remember, we're doing this for our fallen comrades in Needles."

He tapped the pilot's shoulder. The man turned to look at him and the squadron leader pointed to a piece of concrete about fifty yards away.

"As soon as we're down, land over there. Wait for us to come back with the engine running."

The pilot nodded.

Seconds later, the soldiers rappelled down in full gear and stormed into the hangar, immediately shooting in the air with their sub machine guns. Every one of the TV crew threw themselves onto the floor, covering their heads with their hands. Bullets were hitting the walls, the ceiling and the vehicles.

The squadron leader ran in front to pass the parked vehicles and get behind them when something happened that none of the soldiers could explain with a rational mind. A part of the hangar wall on the right seemed to get loose and flowed down onto the floor, then rose up into a metallic human-like shape. The soldiers stopped in surprise for a moment, then immediately opened fire on it. But the bullets were absorbed. The metallic figure changed shape again and morphed into a solid metal wall that protected the TV crew from the gunfire and prevented the soldiers from getting behind the parked vehicles.

With the soldiers distracted, Alison and Cameron stepped from behind the vans and used the moment of surprise to knock out the first four men.

"CYBORGS!" the squadron leader shouted and whirled around. The other soldiers also quickly realized what was going on and turned to open fire at the two girls.

The squadron leader shot an electrically charged net at Cameron, but she rolled over to avoid it. Another net was missing Alison as well. Three more of those nets flew past them and got stuck in the hangar wall, crackling with electricity.

"FUCK! THEY'RE TOO FAST!" the squadron leader shouted. "WE NEED TO BRING THEM DOWN!"

However, before the soldiers could change from their MP5 to heavier guns with armor-piercing ammo, they were attacked from behind - only there was no attacker to be seen. The squadron leader saw one soldier after the other sink down to the floor, knocked out by an invisible force. With gritted teeth, he fired his MP5 and for a moment saw the silhouette of a man as his bullets hit something. Frantically, he reached for the rifle with the armor-piercing ammo.

But before he could do so, he and the three remaining men saw from the corner of their eye that the metal wall had morphed into a human-like shape again.

"What the fuck…?" the squadron leader asked in puzzlement before he was hit by one of several protrusions that the shiny figure used like metal tentacles with fists at the end. A second later, all remaining soldiers were down.

Suddenly, two more gun shots echoed through the hangar. Alison and Cameron immediately ran back to check on the journalists, only to find that two of them, Christy Peerson and Patrick Jones, had been shot and were severely wounded. But it wasn't one of the soldiers who had shot at them. Pete, the sound editor, stood twenty feet away from them, nervously fumbling with a jammed pistol. A pistol that Cameron immediately recognized as her own 9-millimeter Glock, the one she had hidden underneath her chair. Pete must have seen her putting it there during the break.

Cameron walked towards the man who finally managed to get the gun working again. He saw her approaching and fired at her, hitting her in the chest. Then he realized it had no effect, so he shot her in the face. The bullets ricocheted off Cameron's skull, then his magazine was empty. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with one arm before he could run away. He let the gun fall and clawed at her arm.

There were gasps and stifled cries coming from the journalists. While Alison knelt to take care of the wounded, the camera man panned towards the journalists again, his action obviously being driven by reflexes he had perfected in conflict areas around the world.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" John shouted at Cameron, as he came running from the direction of the glass office and saw that her eyes were glowing red.

"JOHN! WAIT!" Sarah shouted who was running a few feet behind him.

Derek, Jesse and Savannah came running as well. All of them heavily armed, guns at the ready.

"Cam! Are you alright!?" John shouted and came to a stop in front of her.

"I'm alright," Cameron said, rendered the sound editor unconscious and let him fall to the floor.

Meanwhile, Alison had administered the nanobots to Christy Peerson and Patrick Jones. The camera man was shaking all over but kept on filming as the wounds healed. Then the lights went out. Apparently, the power supply from one of the vans had failed and killed the lighting, the microphones and the recording equipment.

The hangar was only lid by the sunlight that shone through the open doors. That seemed to wake the camera man from his paralysis. He put down his steadycam and stood up, flabbergasted as the others, to look at the new arrivals.

"What the…?" Stephen Dooley asked, considering all the people that had suddenly appeared in the hangar, "Who the hell are _you_?"

But before he could get an answer, he was distracted by Christy Peerson and Patrick Jones standing up, apparently completely recovered.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Dooley exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here?"

John grabbed Cameron by her upper arms and inspected her wounds. Her sunglasses were broken, and he could see that she had two deep scratches in her face, one on her forehead and one on her cheek. The metal of her skull was clearly visible where the flesh had been shot off.

"I'm okay," she said. "He was using my Glock, so no armor-piercing ammo."

John hugged her, and she hugged him back. Then they kissed. The TV team stared at them open-mouthed.

Without a word, Derek, Savannah, Sarah, Jesse and Alison began tying up the soldiers with zip ties on their hands and feet. They gagged them, put gym sacks over their heads and placed them on the opposite hangar wall in a sitting position. Alison administered drugs through their skin that made sure they wouldn't wake up for hours.

Outside, they heard the helicopter power down. A moment later, Carter came walking into the hangar, carrying the unconscious pilot on his shoulders. The Triple-Eight was dressed in an odd-looking overall that looked almost exactly like the camouflage suit Future John had worn. Carter put the pilot down, bound him, gagged him, put a gym sack over his head and then joined the group.

Derek was searching the sound editor's pockets and produced a pre-paid cellphone.

"It was him," he said to John. "He was the leak."

"Yeah, I kinda figured," John replied, looking at Cameron, softly stroking her cheek.

* * *

All six journalists, the two camera men as well as the director and the technician from inside the van had gathered and now stood together, facing the Connor team. Tom and Kate had also joined them again and stood next to John and Sarah. James and Allie had decided to remain in the bunker. Both didn't want to be recognized – James because of his past in the FBI and his connection to Zeira Corp and Allie because she looked exactly like Cameron.

Catherine was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment, the two parties just looked at each other appraisingly. Then Christy Peerson's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh my God," she said. "You're Sarah Connor. And _you_ are…"

"I'm John Connor, correct."

"But… but you're dead," Matthew Lowe said flabbergasted. "You died in that explosion nine years ago."

"Yes, but we're better now," Sarah said sarcastically.

"And… and you're with _them_?" Stephen Dooley asked, pointing at Cameron and Alison. "Jesus, are _you_ the human friends the two kept talking about?"

"Yes, we are a team," John confirmed and put his arms around his two girlfriends who returned the gesture.

"But you... you kissed her!" Desiree Sauber stated almost accusingly and pointed at Cameron.

"Correct," John replied. "I kissed the woman I love because I was worried she might be seriously hurt. Thankfully she's not."

"But she's a…" Stephen Dooley began.

"A woman," John interrupted in a tone that admitted no contradiction. "They are both women, no matter what they're made from."

He kissed Alison as well and there was a moment of awkward silence.

Sarah cleared her throat.

"John," she said, "maybe..."

"Does that hurt?" Christy Peerson blurted out, pointing at Cameron's wounds.

"It's just scratches," Cameron replied, looking at her broken sunglasses and then threw them away, taking of her baseball cap. "They'll heal in two to three days. And no, it doesn't hurt."

Finally, Andrew Copper was able to get a grip on himself.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Why were we attacked and shot at? Is that the army? Who are the attackers? Are they dead now? What did you do with Pete?"

"They're all just unconscious," John said, "I'm not sure but they're probably members of an Air Force commando unit."

"They wear the same badges as the special unit that attacked us in Needles, John," Alison confirmed.

"We assume they attacked us by command of Colonel Anthony Morell," Sarah said.

"Pete used my Glock to shoot at you," Cameron said and looked at Patrick and Christie. "It's a safe guess that we should be captured, you all should be killed, and the blame then should be put on us."

"What the...?" Stephen Dooley asked unbelieving. "Colonel Morell is my uncle."

"Yes, we know," Sarah said. "And until your sound guy, Pete, opened fire on you, we thought that _you_ were the one who led them here."

"Me?" Dooley asked indignantly. "I haven't talked to my uncle for years. He's a first-class asshole. I didn't talk to anyone about this interview."

"But why?" Christy Peerson asked. "What's the motivation behind attacking us?"

"I suggest we ask Pete," Alison said, pulled off her baseball cap and took off her sunglasses.

Gasps could be heard as Alison revealed herself. John had to smile at the reaction she always had on people. Alison walked over to the still unconscious Pete and slapped him in the face. Slowly, he woke up, only to recoil in fear the moment he had opened his eyes.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted and tried to crawl away, but Alison grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up from the floor.

"You made us very angry," she said and let her eyes glow red while holding him on her outstretched arm. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh my God, is she going to kill him?" Christy Peerson asked with a shocked face.

"I haven't decided yet," Alison replied and looked at the group of journalists who gasped upon seeing her red-glowing eyes. "That depends on whether he cooperates or not."

"FUCK YOU!" Pete spat in a choked voice and clawed at Alison's arms.

"Don't waste time with him," John said. "Use your 'magic'."

Alison licked the index finger of her free hand and applied some of her saliva on Pete's face. He almost immediately stopped struggling and went limp. Alison put him down in one of the chairs.

"Will you be cooperative now?" Alison asked.

"Sure," Pete replied in a blank voice.

"What was your plan?" John asked.

"The plan was to catch the cyborgs or at least get their chips, kill the journalists and put the blame on the cyborgs. The nation would have become afraid of them and your plan to receive public support would have failed."

"What the…?" Matthew Lowe asked. "Did she drug him or something?"

"Or something, yes," John replied, then looked at Pete again without further answering Lowe's question. "Who came up with that plan and how did you become a part of it?"

"It's Colonel Morell's plan. I'm a field agent for the Air Force ISR. With the help of his nephew Stephen Dooley, he got me the job on TV, but I really was only his informant all the time. When I was asked to be the sound engineer for today, I immediately contacted him and informed him about everything I got to know."

"Jesus Christ!" Stephen Dooley said. "My own uncle was willing to kill me, I can't believe it."

"I suppose you grabbed the gun and shot at the journalists when the soldiers went down?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Pete confirmed. "They obviously had failed, so I decided to improvise and do my part. I had seen how they had hidden their guns under their chairs when no one was watching. Unfortunately, the gun jammed after two shots."

"What happens now?" John asked.

"Colonel Morell is currently on his way here with twenty marines on a truck. He'll be waiting for the coded confirmation of the squad leader that the operation was a success, then he'll come here with his men to salvage the cyborgs and prepare the place to make sure the cyborgs will be blamed."

"This isn't over yet," Derek said. "Where did they start and when?"

"Seal Beach, right after the helicopter started."

Derek checked his watch.

"They'll be here in five to ten minutes then."

"Do you know the coded wording in case of a success?" John asked.

"Yes, Colonel Morell told me in case the squad leader got shot."

"Alright then, time for phase two," John said and pulled out his cellphone. "I'm calling John Henry to send the drone."

"You want to take them out with a sonic burst?" Jesse asked.

"Yup."

"But they must be within a very confined, circular space to make that work," Savannah argued. "They'd have to be rounded up like sheep."

"I know," John replied and looked at Alison, "and we have our own special unit of sheepdogs."

* * *

They tied up Pete the same way as the soldiers and placed him at the wall next to them.

"What happens now?" Andrew Copper asked.

"Now," John said, "we're closing the hangar doors and wait. Then we'll defuse the situation and take care of the incoming troops. After that, you can resume your interview, if you still want that."

"I suppose you're going to ask us not to mention your presence here and what exactly has happened?" Patrick Jones asked.

"Yes, I politely ask you not to mention us, especially not me or my mother. We'd like to remain dead."

"And if we choose to ignore that?"

John sighed.

"You know what's at stake here," he said. "It's in your hands now how the world will look at artificial intelligence in general and cyborgs in particular. They're here to stay, you can't change that anymore. With exposing us, you'd only make things worse and damage your own society. You were chosen for your known integrity. Please don't disappoint us."

"It was just a rhetorical question," Patrick Jones replied. "To see if you'd threaten us. Thank you for not doing so."

"We're not the problem here," John said, "nor are we the danger. But hopefully we can be part of the solution. I'd say you better start with getting your equipment working again."

The TV team did as John suggested. Meanwhile, Alison and Cameron had walked to the front of the hangar and closed the doors. John walked over to Carter.

"You did a great job in that camo suit," he said in a low voice, so the journalists couldn't hear him. "You were the ace up our sleeves. Thank you. They didn't know what hit them. Have you been shot?"

"A couple of hits but only flesh wounds," Carter replied.

"Does the suit still work?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do now?"

"Wait outside in the helicopter in camouflage mode. As soon as we have contained Colonel Morell and the Marines, fly the _Black Hawk_ into the desert near Edwards Air Force Base, leave it there and make your way to the meeting point Alpha."

"I will do as ordered," Carter said and walked out of the hangar.

"What is meeting point Alpha?" Sarah asked her son, watching the Triple-Eight walking away. "And why didn't you tell me that you brought Carter as well?"

"Meeting point Alpha is a diner in Lancaster," John explained. "Catherine and I came up with the idea to introduce several meeting points over L.A. County, so that if one or more of us need to be picked up for whatever reason, they can call us and tell us at which meeting point they'll wait. So far, we have meeting points Alpha, Bravo, Charly and Delta. We were planning on filling you all in on it when we had all people together again. Probably tomorrow."

Sarah nodded.

"And Carter?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell us the suit was ready?"

"It was a test," John replied in a low voice. "The suit is still a prototype. James brought Carter with him. I wanted to see if one of you would notice his presence. Looks like the camo suit works just fine. He waited in the hangar together with Catherine until the attack."

"Speaking of Catherine, where is she?"

"I don't know. Thankfully nobody saw her."

"I'm right under your feet," a low voice came from the ground.

John and Sarah looked down and saw how a mouth formed in the concrete floor and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," John said and stepped aside.

"No, it's alright," Catherine replied. I'll stay here until it's over, just in case. Just being the floor is quite relaxing for a change."

John and Sarah snorted. Then Cameron and Alison came running towards them.

"They're coming!" Alison said, "The army truck just entered El Toro from the west and stopped there. Obviously, they're waiting for the coded confirmation."

Patrick Jones had overheard the last part and came walking towards them.

"Listen," he said in an angry tone, "we didn't sign on for this. We don't want to be part of your plans and scheming. All we wanted to do, was an interview. Nobody mentioned an ambush or getting shot at."

"Oh p-lease, Patrick," Christy Peerson said and rolled her eyes. "As if it was their fault that Pete turned out to be a killer. We owe them our lives."

"I'm just saying…"

"… nothing intelligent, Patrick," Desiree Sauber interrupted him authoritatively, "We're all stressed out now but please pull yourself together. Think about the impact our work will have, think about the history we are writing today."

"Take a deep breath, Patrick," Stephen Dooley said. "Think about the worldwide reactions on Monday. And if that doesn't help, think of the Peabody Award or the Emmy."

"I suggest you all take cover behind the vans," Sarah said. "And if I see someone trying to film us or take pictures of us, well… let's say the girls wouldn't like that."

Matthew Lowe, who had just pulled out his cellphone, quickly pocketed it again.

"You too, Mr. Copper," Alison said loudly. "Everyone please turn your phones off and delete anything you recorded already. I'll know if you don't and I like a cellphone for a snack."

She put Pete's prepaid phone into her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. The six journalists quickly pulled out their cellphones to delete pictures, recordings and videos they had taken. John looked at them with a smile and shook his head.

"Did you really think you'd get out of here without your phones being checked?" he asked amused.

 **-0-**

Colonel Morell was sitting in the passenger seat of the halted truck.

"It must be over there, Sir," the driver said. "The hangar. Our helicopter has landed there as well."

"Yes, I can see that, lieutenant, no need to point that out. But why haven't we received the confirmation yet?"

Morell pulled out his walkie-talkie again.

"Unit One, this is Hawkeye, come in."

" _Unit One here, Hawkeye,"_ Pete's voice sounded from the speaker.

Colonel Morell frowned. Pete's voice? What happened to the squad leader?

"What's your status, unit one?"

 _"Hawk leader is dead. But we have achieved status green, I repeat, status green."_

"Excellent work, unit one."

" _Thank you, Sir."_

Morell put the walkie-talkie away.

"Lieutenant, let's go. Park the truck in front of the hangar doors and then let the men dismount."

"Yessir."

* * *

The truck came to a hold and the twenty marines in the back dismounted, creating a perimeter. Colonel Morell and his lieutenant left the driver's cab. They looked around. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble in the air and the ground started shaking. Before the soldiers could spread to secure the area, they saw a large number of motorbikes coming towards them from behind the hangar. They quickly counted more than seventy of them and all were wearing shotguns, pistols, Uzis and bulletproof vests.

"What the fuck?" Colonel Morell said.

In a matter of seconds, the Marines and the truck were surrounded by the bikers, caught in a deafening ring of Harley Davidsons who let their engines rev while circling them, keeping them trapped in the middle. The Marines took aim but had difficulties to choose their targets. There were too many and they were in constant motion.

"WHAT SHALL WE DO, SIR? OPEN FIRE?"

"DON'T BE SILLY! WE'RE OUTNUMBERED! WE SOMEHOW HAVE TO GET RID OF THEM, WE DON'T NEED ANY WITNESSES AND…"

Suddenly the Marines inside the motorbike circle were bathed in an extremely bright light, even brighter than the sun. They looked up, shielding their eyes, and saw a shiny drone hovering over them. A split second later, the drone emitted a sonic burst and everyone inside the circle of bikers fell to the ground. Then the drone vanished again in the sky as quickly as it had appeared.

The bikers stopped and switched off their engines. Alison came walking towards them and high-fived with the leader, the one she had beaten in arm-wrestling a couple of weeks ago and who had let her ride his bike from Oxnard to Los Angeles.

"Thank you for the prompt service, guys," she said. "Without you, we wouldn't have been able to take them out all at once. You marked the zone for us."

"Hey, you know I have a soft spot for you," the bearded leader said. "I'm standing by my word. Whenever you need us, we'll be there for you. We also follow the internet, we're not stupid. We figured who you are, and you can always count on us. Nice drone you have there, by the way."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and the other bikers whistled and whooped.

"You'll be dealing with them?" the leader asked and pointed at the unconscious soldiers.

"Yeah, let them be my problem. Thanks again for the help. You should get out of here now before you attract too much attention."

"You got it. And remember: Anytime," he said and winked at her.

She winked back, then he whistled, gave his fellow bikers a hand signal and they started their engines again. With the ground shaking from their thundering roar, they drove off again. Alison followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight.

"What a helpful bunch," Derek said as he, Jesse and Savannah joined Alison in front of the hangar.

"I hope we still have enough gym sacks left for them," Savannah said, pulling out her plastic bag with zip ties.

"Doesn't matter," Derek said. "Alison will make sure they won't wake up, just like the others."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, all soldiers, including Colonel Morell, were stored in the hangar. Derek drove the truck in there as well. They watched Carter lift off in the helicopter and followed him with their eyes until he had disappeared from view.

They closed the hangar doors again and gathered in the middle of the large structure. The damage to the TV vans was repaired, and everyone was ready to continue with the interview. The technician had replaced Pete as the sound guy and Alison and Cameron had put on their baseball caps again. Cameron used Colonel Morell's sunglasses as a replacement for her broken ones, Alison kept using her own. It was decided not to cover up Cameron's facial wounds.

"What are you planning to do with all the prisoners?" Christy Peerson asked while the camera man tested the lighting again.

"We have a plan," John replied. "And don't worry, we're not going to hurt them. Well, maybe their dignity a little."

"What about my uncle?" Stephen Dooley asked.

"We'll interrogate him," Alison said. "And then decide what to do with him."

"If it was up to me, you needn't be too gingerly with him."

"Noted," John said with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe he realizes his mistake and becomes a better person afterwards?"

He looked at Alison and noticed a hint of a smile on her face. Stephen Dooley laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, fat chance," he said.

"TWO MINUTES!" the director called out.

"Okay then," John said. "We'll be leaving you alone again but as you probably figured out, we're monitoring everything from a safe place. We'll meet once more before you leave to talk some details, okay?"

"Okay," Andrew Copper said.

 **-0-**

 ** _Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 07:05 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)_**

" _So, after roughly 45 minutes you were able to resume the interview. How did you feel about going on after being shot at and fearing for your lives?"_

" _Well, Walt," Andrew Copper replies, "I would be lying if I said it had left us unimpressed. But the most impressive thing was the way the situation was defused. It all happened so quickly and unspectacular. Maybe there are some out there right now who think about how they can catch the girls. All I wanna say to them is: Leave it, you don't stand a chance."_

" _At least they have a naughty sense of humor," Walt Trapper said. "According to the latest news, all soldiers were found in their truck outside Edwards Air Force Base, asleep and without gear or weapons. They couldn't remember anything since they'd taken off from Seal Beach. Do you think they had been drugged?"_

 _"Something like that,"_ Stephen Dooley said. _"Our own team was treated the same way. It was a condition for the interview that only the six of us would keep their memories of the event."_

 _"Right. As you already said, Colonel Morell was arrested and charged with attempted murder and insubordination. He couldn't remember the last hours anymore as well. Stephen, would you like to direct a few words at your uncle now?"_

" _Only two words," Stephen Dooley said, "*BEEEP* you!"_

 _Everyone laughed._

" _What about Pete, the sound editor who tried to kill you?"_

" _He was also arrested and charged with attempted murder. He confessed and offered himself as a principal witness. Of course, the network fired him immediately. Like the others, he can't remember the last hours before the interview."_

" _A happy ending then for everyone?"_

" _Yes," Andrew Copper says. "With that outcome, finishing the interview really was a no-brainer. Everything was under control, we felt safe, and we knew our responsibility to the public. We couldn't just leave this half-baked."_

" _Of course, we were a little shaken," Christy Peerson adds, "especially Patrick and me. But we were also very high on adrenalin. And I have to say that the two girls were extremely helpful and caring. I can't be one-hundred percent sure if they really are alive as they claim to be, I guess no one can in such a short time. But I swear to you, Walt, if you ever meet them socially without knowing who they are, you'd be totally charmed by them and unable to detect any kind of machine-like behavior."_

" _I fully agree with Christy," Matthew Lowe said, "and I know that I speak for the six of us when I say that even if they're not human, they have personalities. We know that because we saw what they are. They're certainly extremely intelligent individuals with a strong character and very interesting mindsets."_

" _We'll dig deeper into the subject of artificial intelligence with our panel of experts, following this program," Walt Trapper says. "Our six TV journalists will stay for the discussion and we have invited some of the leading computer scientists in the country. I'm sure it'll be an interesting talk. So, stay tuned."_

" _Yeah, it'll be interesting to hear the experts' opinions on it all," Patrick Jones said._

" _Now, forgive me for being so blunt but… with all you are telling the audience and me, I still have the nagging feeling that you haven't told us everything. Is that just an impression of mine or are you really holding back on something?"_

" _Hypothetically speaking?" Stephen Dooley asked._

" _Of course, strictly hypothetically."_

" _Well, hypothetically speaking… **If** we were holding back on certain things, then it would be for a reason. And it would have to do with what they are doing and why they are doing it. It would be impossible for them to go on if they became public figures. So, hypothetically speaking, if we knew more, we would have to keep it for ourselves and respect their wish to remain anonymous, in the interest of you, me, us, America and the rest of mankind."_

" _Those are strong words, Stephen."_

" _If we had been making a film about top secret operations of the Navy Seals or Delta Force, we'd not be allowed to show and tell everything as well. So, don't try to push us because you won't get anything."_

" _I already suspected that," Walt Trapper said chuckling. "We've all been in such situations before. You understand that I had to ask of course?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Well, I guess it's time we go on and show our audience the final part of the interview. As I understand, 'Arien', the petite one, was wounded during the raid as well and refused to be taped?"_

" _Yes," Desiree Sauber said. "She stood between us and the shooter and caught the bullets that were meant for us. She was hit several times, it left deep wounds in her face and the metal of her skull shows in the closeups. However, she assured us it was just superficial and that it would heal again within two days."_

" _Alright then, time to show the next and final part of the interview."_

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 2008 – 06:25 p.m.**

 **Former Marine Corps Air Station El Toro**

The TV crew had disassembled their gear and loaded everything into their vans within half an hour after the interview was finished. The whole TV crew hugged Alison and Cameron goodbye, then Alison administered a chemical to the camera men, the director and the technician that would make them fall asleep and forget the past three hours.

"I see you're ready to leave again," John said as he walked up to them. "That was fast."

"Yeah, we're in practice," Andrew Copper said.

"I hope you understand that we won't be able to accompany you out of here. We still have some business to attend to before we can leave as well."

Andrew Copper turned his head to look at the bound and gagged group of soldiers who were placed against the wall.

"Yes. Do I want to know what you have in store for them?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. We'll erase their memories of the past hours and then dump them at their base. We'll need to interrogate the Colonel first, though, and then make sure he won't be bothering us again."

"And Pete?"

"I suppose you don't want to employ him anymore?" John asked with a smile.

"Not really, no."

"We'll think of something. I believe he'll make a really good principal witness."

"There is more, right?" Copper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"More than you have told and showed us. That healing power for instance and the drugs your girlfriend apparently can produce in her body…"

"Yes. There is more."

"Much more?"

"Yes, much, much more."

"But you won't tell us."

"We already showed you more than we had intended to."

Copper nodded.

"Maybe another time then?"

"Yes, maybe another time, when things have settled down."

"We'd all like that."

Copper stretched out his hand and John took it.

"And remember our agreement," John said.

"We will, if you remember it, too: Whatever happens, we six are privileged on all things television."

John nodded.

"It was a pleasure, John Connor."

"John Connor is dead, remember?"

"Right," Copper replied smiling. "John then."

"Have a nice flight."

They watched the two vans drive out of the hangar and disappear into the distance of the vast, empty airfield outside.

"What's your feeling about this?" Sarah asked.

"Does it matter?" John replied. "It's done now. We pulled it through. The ball is rolling. We'll know more on Sunday evening. Until then, I decided not to worry."

"What do you think of a family day tomorrow?" Savannah asked.

"Family day?" Sarah replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well… Allie and I have never been to Disneyland. We always wanted to go there but there was never the time. And now we have nothing to do for the whole weekend, so…"

"Not a bad idea," John replied. "Never been there as well."

"I'm sure they have group discounts," Cameron said.

"And roller-coasters," Alison added. "I wanna ride in a roller-coaster again."

"Yeah, me too," Cameron added.

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked from behind as he came walking towards them.

"Have you ever been to Disneyland?" John asked.

"Yeah, as a kid, why?"

"Tomorrow we're going there," Allie said. "The whole family."

"Well, in that case you should help me pack up all the stuff and carry it to the cars. Otherwise we'll still be here tomorrow."

"I need Alison here for the interrogation," John said. "But mom, Cameron, Savannah, James and Allie can help you."

"Will do."

"And I will help with the packing as well," Catherine's voice came from somewhere behind them.

They turned around and saw how a section of the floor suddenly began flowing and rising, shaping itself into a shiny metallic figure.

"This will never cease to creep me out," Derek mumbled.

"Good, Derek, that is the desired effect," Catherine said and morphed into her normal shape again.

Only instead of her business dress, she now wore a worker's overall.

"You asked for a removalist?" she asked smiling and everyone chuckled.

 **-0-**

John pulled the gym sack off Colonel Morell's head. They had left him tied up and gagged but placed him in one of the chairs. His eyes shot daggers at John.

"Let's skip the pleasantries," John said. "My name is John Connor, I'm sure the name rings a bell. And this lovely young lady here is Alison, my girlfriend."

Recognition dawned in the colonel's eyes as John spoke.

"Remove his gag," John ordered, and Alison complied.

"We already know that you're here on your own, violating explicit orders," John said. "We also know that your plan was to blame us for killing the TV team. The only thing we don't know yet is why?"

Colonel Morell looked from one to the other.

"What are you going to do?" he asked John. "Let your machine puppet torture it out of me?"

He looked at Alison with an expression of complete disgust.

"Oh, don't worry," Alison replied. "In a moment, you'll _love_ to spill your guts. I don't need to become physical to achieve that."

"Drugs, huh? Is that what you used on Pete?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," Alison said and looked at John. "Full dose?"

"No, we want him compliant but not groveling at your feet."

"Okay," Alison said and brought her face closer to the colonel's.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted while Alison licked his forehead. "I'm never going to talk to you… you bitch… you… I… I… uh…"

His voice trailed off, then the grim determination on his face slowly turned into a relaxed smile.

"You… you are so… sooo… incredibly beautiful," he finally said and sighed.

"Aww, that's nice of you," Alison replied with a smile that made his heart melt. "Now, Tony… I can call you Tony, can't I?"

"Yessss… you can call me whatever you want."

"You surely see your mistake now, Tony, don't you? You realize how you misbehaved."

"Oh yes… I'm so sorry for chasing and attacking you. I was blinded by hate and the desire for revenge. Now I know it was all wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

"You said you acted out of hate and the desire for revenge," John said, "but we've never dealt with you and you're neither part of General Turner's staff nor do you belong to the _Shadow Council_."

"I was responsible for the Skynet development program," Morell said. "When Cyberdyne blew up, I was transferred to the Air Force ISR. Later I was given the supervision of the revived Skynet program and worked with Adam Jacobson. But you blew it all up before it could become fully operational. It threw us back for years again and the project was taken away from me."

"How do you know it was us who blew it up?" John asked.

"Adam Jacobson warned us that there would be an opposing force that could attempt to sabotage our efforts again. He brought me into the loop and showed me the cyborgs working for him at Simdyne. That is how he convinced me to leave the A.I. there and not transfer it to an Air Force facility. He also mentioned that if the opposition would ever attack, then probably with cyborgs that had been reprogrammed and that we weren't prepared for that."

"Jacobson brought a lot of knowledge from his timeline," Alison said to John. "I wouldn't have expected him to share it with someone from the Air Force."

John nodded.

"Go on," he said to Colonel Morell.

"Jacobson told us that the cyborgs' biggest weakness is the susceptibility to a system overload from an electrical discharge. I hinted that to General Turner and he began developing weapons to fight cyborgs. In exchange, he promised to hand over a chip to us as soon as they caught one."

John and Alison looked at each other.

"What do you wanted to have a chip for?" John asked.

"For the still ongoing Air Force project to create an intelligent missile defense system."

"What?" John asked. "But we blew it to smithereens."

"You blew up Jacobson's work at Simdyne, but the Air Force has started its own program months ago. It's called _'Interceptor'_ , based on Jacobson's progress and the works of Miles Dyson. All we need, is another cyborg chip. Turner wanted to deliver one after he caught the male cyborg in Needles, but the cyborg escaped, and Turner committed suicide."

"Wasn't the Air Force project destroyed when the virus attacked Nellis?"

"Fortunately, the _Interceptor_ project has no outside connection. The hardware is located in a former missile base in Colorado. Only the software development happened at Groom Lake and once a week we'd receive an update. After that, the connection would be unplugged again to keep it a stand-alone system. While Groom Lake was attacked, there was no connection."

"Who knows about your operation to attack us today?" Alison asked.

"Only those in this hangar. My superiors ordered me to stay put but I ignored the orders. General Ratton thinks he can still maintain the project even if it gets public. I'm the only one who realized it would probably be stopped after your interview. The military is currently in the President's bad books."

"So, the attack today was just because you wanted to get back at us?" John asked.

"Yes, that was the main motivation. I'm sorry."

"Why were you at the house in North Hollywood yesterday?" John asked.

"We had been observing two gardeners for months we knew were cyborgs. When my informants told me that there had been a gun fight at the house they were watching, I immediately drove there."

"How did you find out they were cyborgs?" John asked.

"We've been looking for cyborgs ever since 1984 and came upon those two because one of my men lives in their neighborhood and had noticed their unusual behavior. We observed them and found that they never bought grocery stuff and never seemed to sleep."

"How far is your _'Interceptor'_ A.I. from becoming operational?" Alison asked.

"With a cyborg chip, maybe five years. Without one, probably more like twenty years."

"How many people do you have out there, looking for cyborgs?"

"We have five members of the Air Force ISR in the field plus about thirty-five paid informants everywhere. Two of them are missing, though. They said they had acquired two cyborg bodies from a man called Glenn Bardo but then we never heard of them again."

"What are their names?" John asked.

"Dirk Miller and Michael Dawson. They approached us almost a year ago, claiming to have insider information. We paid them a lot of money and finally it seemed to pay off. Then they disappeared a few days ago."

John and Alison exchanged knowing looks again.

"Am I doing good so far?" Colonel Morell asked, looking at Alison. "I want to do anything to make it up to you."

"Yes, you're doing fine, Tony," Alison replied with a smile. "But you have to do some more for us."

"Anything. Just ask."

"We need the exact location of _'Interceptor',_ all data about it and a list of all the people who work for the project, especially those who are out there looking for cyborgs."

"I have a copy of all files on a USB in the safety deposit box of my bank. I have the key in my left jacket pocket."

Alison opened said pocket and pulled out the key.

"Catherine can get the stick for us tomorrow," John said. "She can morph into his shape."

Alison nodded, then turned towards Colonel Morell again.

"In a moment you will fall deeply asleep. You will not remember our talk when you wake up. As a matter of fact, you won't remember anything that happened here, not even the location. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Excellent."

 **-0-**

Two hours later, everything was dismantled and loaded into their cars. It was important to not leave any traces of their presence, so they ripped off all the cables and the security cams and even swiped the floor to remove their footprints in the dust.

They all stood together in the hanger, which was now empty except for the army truck and the long row of unconscious soldiers on the wall.

"Alison made sure they won't remember anything of this," John said. "Now we only need to deliver them to Edwards. Any ideas?"

"I think we should add a little insult to injury," Catherine said, "and then I'll deliver them personally. James, you can pick me up later at meeting point Alpha, together with Carter."

James Ellison nodded.

"What did the Colonel say?" Sarah asked.

"We'll fill in everyone when we're back in Malibu," John replied. "But it seems like our work isn't over yet."

He turned to Kate Barnes and Tom Novak.

"Satisfied with the outcome?" he asked them. "You were awfully quiet all day."

"We were just eye witnesses," Tom said. "We let our voice recorders run and as you requested, we deleted the part where the interview was paused."

"Thank you. What about you, Kate?"

"Words fail me right now, to be honest," she said. "I'm part of writing history and all I could think of the whole day was how I'm going to explain this to my boss in a way he doesn't believe I've gone insane."

"What about taking a picture with us two?" Cameron said. "We take you in our middle and then you can show it to your boss."

"Sounds nice."

They posed for the picture, fully dressed up with baseball caps and sunglasses, then John took a picture with Kate's cellphone.

"It still seems so surreal," she said.

"Well, look at it this way," Tom said to her. "On Monday, you'll be the new star of the Washington Post. Our exclusive insight runs much deeper than that of the TV folks. We can flesh it all out and put in much more details – without giving away too much of course."

"What if people ask me how I got to be here today?" Kate asked.

"I invited you of course," Tom said. "You've always been a fan of mine, we texted each other, talked on the phone, I saw your potential... yadda, yadda, yadda."

"But we never met before," Kate argued.

"You know that, I know that, but they don't," Tom replied with a wink.

"That's your cover story," John said. "It'll work. And by the way, I instructed John Henry to tweak your bank account a bit. You'll find you have been compensated for the loss of your car."

"Thank you," Kate said. "This was the most amazing week in my whole life."

"And your career has just started," Tom commented. "I see a great future ahead of you."

Kate just smiled, then the moment to say goodbye had come. She would take a flight out of LAX and not come back to Malibu with them. Kate wanted to write her article in her home office and needed at least one day to do that.

James handed her one of their secure cellphones and they promised to stay in contact. Then there were long hugs and even a few tears were shed before they all left the hangar and walked down into the tunnel towards the place where they had parked their cars.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road again. Catherine was driving the army truck to Edwards, so Sarah had taken her black AMG Mercedes. Tom and Kate were with Sarah, she would let off Kate at the airport, then drive on towards Cliffside Drive.

They were followed by James in his silver CLS, who'd soon bend off and drive north to pick up Catherine and Carter at meeting point Alpha. Derek and Jesse were following in Lauren's Jeep while John, Cameron, Alison, Savannah and Allie had taken the Dodge RAM again.

When they passed the exit to the airport, everyone waved Kate goodbye.

"You've been awfully quiet, John. What are you thinking of?" Cameron asked from the back seat.

John took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking about the finality of our decision," he replied.

"You mean to go public with the interview?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," he replied. "It feels like we started an avalanche high on a mountain and now watch how it gets bigger and bigger and bigger on its way down, hoping it won't cause any damage."

"It's a bit late for regrets and second thoughts now, though," Allie said.

"I know," John replied and sighed. "I know."

"Everything's going to be fine," Alison said. "The public speculated about our existence before, now they'll have a final confirmation. What could go wrong?"

"I dunno," John asked. "Mass hysteria? Panic? People looking for Terminators everywhere, suspecting their strange neighbor of being a cyborg? People being forced to prove they're not a machine before they get a job?"

"That's extremely pessimistic, John," Cameron said.

"They haven't reacted like that so far and they won't do it now," Savannah added. "At least not on a larger scale. Of course, there are always stupid people, but society will deal with it, I'm sure. In the end, this will pave the way into the future Anne had described."

"I hope you're right," John said, "I really hope this whole thing won't explode in our faces."

"Think about something positive, dad," Allie said. "Disneyland tomorrow! Yay!"

John snorted, and everyone chuckled.

"Yeah," John agreed. "Have you ever seen a cyborg weaving about after a roller-coaster ride?"

"Nope," Allie and Savannah said in unison and looked at Cameron and Alison.

"It's a view to die for," John said.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, July 25th, 08:13 p.m.**

 **Edwards Air Force Base**

It had been an uneventful day for the guys at guard duty at the main gate of Edwards AFB. Most of the base's personnel had driven home for the weekend, almost nobody was coming into the base at this time.

That's why the approaching army truck puzzled them. Even more puzzling was that it stopped about a hundred yards before the gate. The driver's door opened, and a mountain lion jumped from the driver's seat onto the road, briefly looked at them and then ran off into the desert.

The guards waited for a moment, then they called the military police for help. Only a few minutes later, a Jeep with two MP's on board passed them and drove towards the army truck. They stopped next to the truck and left their vehicle.

The two MP's were completely flabbergasted when they looked inside the driver's cab and into the cargo area. In the cab sat two men, naked except for their underpants, and asleep. More than thirty men sat in the cargo area, also only in their underpants and also asleep.

One of the MP's grabbed his walkie-talkie and reported the weird find.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, July 27th, 2008 – 07:10 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _This interview has taken a surprising and shocking turn. We were attacked, and Christy and Patrick have been shot. But the situation was quickly defused, and they got instantly healed by one of our interviewees. I'm not exaggerating when I say it left us speechless for a moment. Can you tell us how you did that, who the attackers are and why they started to fire without a warning?_

 ** _Alison:_** _I'm sorry but I cannot tell you how I healed their wounds. I didn't intend to show this ability of mine, you weren't supposed to know about it. But the alternative would have been to let them die and that I couldn't allow to happen. So please forgive me when I politely but firmly refuse to answer that._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Concerning the attackers, they seem to be members of the same special unit that attacked us in Needles. They carry the same kind of weapons they used to incapacitate the Triple-Eight. But this time we were prepared and could avoid the same fate. Since they opened fire on us without a warning, my guess is they were shooting to kill. It looks like their orders were to kill everyone and then make it look like we are the killers, sabotaging our efforts to gain public support and understanding._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Luckily you could prevent that. You were also hit by several bullets while you protected us, some hit your torso and some your face. I guess our viewers can see the marks it left. Do you feel any pain?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _I sense the wounds. But I wouldn't call it pain. It's, well… for lack of a better term, a disturbance in my biological shell. It'll heal about ten times faster than human flesh._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Would it be too much to ask you to show us the other wounds?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _No, of course not._

Cameron opens her jacket and rolls up her tee shirt. Ten bullet wounds are visible on her tummy. The camera shows the flinching faces of the journalists. Cameron inserts her fingers into one of the wounds, pulls out a flattened 9-millimeter bullet and holds it into the camera.

 ** _Cameron:_** _I'll have to remove the rest later but that's the only inconvenience._

She pulls down her shirt again and zips up her jacket.

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Impressive. We've seen glimpses of how the third cyborg, the one from Salt Lake City you call your older sister, looks like underneath. Do you look like that as well?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes. As I said earlier, we're identical models._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _What will become of the soldiers you knocked out and tied up?_

The camera panned towards the soldiers that were beaded in a sitting position alongside the hangar wall.

 ** _Cameron:_** _We'll let them go after the interview._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _So, you're not going to harm them?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Of course not. However, we must make sure they'll forget the past hours. They'll be a little confused when they wake up but that's all. We'll have to question their commander, though, and try to find out what's behind this. We'll keep you updated via the communication channel we established._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Is this why…_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Sorry for interrupting you, Christy… But before I forget it and since Ilmarë mentioned it… We established an e-mail address and a phone number where our viewers can ask questions and send text messages. We'll sort the messages and each week we'll forward the ten mostly asked questions to Arien and Ilmarë for answering. The e-mail address and the phone number can now be seen on the bottom of your TV screen for the rest of the interview. Now your question, Christy?_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Is this why you insist on remaining anonymous? I mean the attack on us. Do you fear that when you show yourself in the open, innocent people could be suffering or die as a result?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Yes, definitely. Naturally, we want to avoid that innocent people are harmed. So, we must live in hiding, concealing our identities. I hope that the viewers, as well as the authorities, will respect that. Our job is to seek out other cyborgs who live among us undetected and possibly turn them to our side. No human would like to be in the way when that happens, I can assure you that._

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes, we urge the authorities and the military not to interfere, it could have horrible results. Take what happened in Needles as an example. The soldiers wouldn't have had to die if they'd kept their distance and hadn't attacked us._

 ** _Patrick Jones:_** _I can understand your plea of course, but it also has a negative connotation. You're practically asking our authorities to quit interfering. But you must be aware that their duty is to uphold the law and protect the public._

 ** _Cameron:_** _We're not talking about the police here. They do an excellent job and we don't want to get into conflict with our law enforcers. We're talking about those out there who try to hunt us down because they want to have access to the technology we represent. I hope this won't be misunderstood as a threat but when we're attacked, we will of course defend ourselves and the ones we love. We have done so in the past and we will continue doing so._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _"The ones you love"? Do you want to say you're living with people you love?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Of course, Desiree. We live with people we consider friends, family even. They know our true nature and accept us for what we are. I wish that someday we can say that for the rest of mankind._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _How do we have to imagine your lives? What do you do in your free time? Do you have any hobbies?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _We read a lot, we have a fondness for classic literature. And we like music a lot._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _What kind of music do you like?_

 ** _Alison:_** _That depends on our mood. We like Heavy Metal, especially Scandinavian bands, but also normal pop music. And we have a passion for classical music, especially ballet._

 ** _Cameron:_** _We love to dance classical ballet._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Really? I danced when I was a kid. I'd like to see you dance one day._

 ** _Alison:_** _Maybe one day you will._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _I'm sure our viewers would like to get a home story of you one day._

Everyone laughed.

 ** _Cameron:_** _That sounds like fun. Maybe one day._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Do you need to rest or sleep?_

 ** _Alison:_** _No, we don't. But we can simulate sleep and we can shut down for system checks, if necessary._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _Excuse me for asking that but can you be switched off somewhere? Do you have an on/off switch?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _No, we haven't. Sometimes heavy blows can render us inoperative for a couple of seconds to allow our body a system check. Apart from that, we're active all the time._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _For how long do you live? Will you break or slowly fall apart one day?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Our bodies are made to withstand almost everything. We cannot rust or simply fall apart like most other machines and we're very good at self-repair. However, it can't be excluded that over time our mechanical parts wear down. That would be a problem because there are no spare parts available in this time. The average life span of my nuclear power cell is 120 to 150 years, depending on the amount of strain over the years. However, a new power cell can always be inserted. The problem is to get one because they haven't been invented yet._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Do you get older, do you age?_

 ** _Alison:_** _No. Earlier model types had biological shells that would age over time due to a lack of nutrition. But we can eat and digest food to maintain our appearance._

 ** _Desiree Sauber:_** _Really? What's your favorite food?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _Pancakes and everything sweet because it has the highest energy value._

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes, sweet things. But also, mineral nutrients._

 ** _Matthew Lowe:_** _That sounds like you're leading a pretty normal life._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Pretty normal, yes. We've been on a holiday in July and we also visited Six Flags Magic Mountain._

 ** _Alison:_** _We love roller-coasters._

Everyone chuckles.

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Before we come to the end, I have one final question I'd like you to answer as experts on the matter. How should mankind deal with artificial intelligence? Some see it as a threat, some as an opportunity. What is your take on it?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Well, Andrew, we are of course prejudiced. We are A.I.'s and our creator was an A.I as well. Nevertheless, I would recommend caution. Artificial intelligence is both, a danger and a possibility. When used wrongly, it can lead to death and destruction – as it had happened in the future we came from._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _The future you prevented now._

 ** _Alison:_** _Correct. But it's an ongoing process and we mustn't weaken in our efforts. The future isn't written yet. It's up to all of us what we make of it. We can assist and advise but ultimately humanity must make their own choices to survive._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _I see._

 ** _Cameron:_** _A.I. offers many possibilities, though. It's a question of how you use it. Artificial intelligence can contribute to the exploration of space or help finding cures for currently incurable diseases._

 ** _Alison:_** _Yes, A.I. can find solutions for scientific problems that are centuries old or for those humanity doesn't even know about yet. It could help you understand the internal structure of the universe._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _What about those of humanity who believe and trust in God? Have you asked yourselves how your existence might confuse or even antagonize them? When a machine can become alive, what makes us humans special then? Aren't we the children of creation?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Faith is something we have difficulties to grasp…_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _I figured as much._

 ** _Alison:_** _… but a close friend of ours is very religious. He struggled for a while with how to deal with us. Finally, he realized that when man was able to get out of the caves, to build houses, cities, machines and create everything that surrounds us today, and if God is okay with all that, then God must also be okay with humans creating intelligent machines who then make even more intelligent machines._

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _And if he isn't okay with that? You said yourself that the humans called the nuclear holocaust "Judgement Day". That's a religious term from the Bible. Maybe it was God's way to punish mankind for playing God?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _But maybe Judgement Day was necessary, so that we intelligent living machines could be created? Maybe Judgement Day was a catalytic event in time and space to enable mankind to become even greater? Maybe we're doing God's work by trying to prevent you from becoming extinct?_

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _That sounds a bit presumptuous, don't you think?_

 ** _Alison:_** _Really? For many millennia, man has tried to find out what gods want. Without much success. Maybe finding out what God wants is the wrong approach. Maybe everything that happens has a meaning and doesn't happen arbitrary. Maybe my presence here is predetermined. Maybe we are all part of a bigger plan. Who can tell? You? Me? Anyone? I don't assume the right to know. Do you?_

Stephen Dooley opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and chuckled.

 ** _Stephen Dooley:_** _I can't believe I'm discussing religious philosophy with a machine._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _You better stop before her logic pushes you even deeper into a corner you can't get out of again._

 ** _Cameron:_** _We're not kidding ourselves. We know there'll always be those who will reject us, hate us even. It's a human characteristic to mistrust the new, the foreign. It can't get much more foreign than us. We understand the fears and the distrust. But we have hope. Hope for understanding, hope that we're being given the benefit of the doubt, hope that mankind realizes having us is better than not having us._

 ** _Alison:_** _And we hope that someday we can walk freely among you, with everyone knowing what we are, being accepted as equal sentient beings. We are aware that our behavior is essential for that and we promise to try everything to win your trust._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Well, I must say that this day has been the most interesting one in my whole life and that means something. In the name of my colleagues, I'd like to thank you for this interview and for being so open and honest to us, even if there are things you can't or won't share with us yet._

 ** _Alison:_** _You're welcome._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Indeed. It was a pleasure talking to you._

The picture cuts back to the studio.

" _So, that was it,"_ Walt Trapper said. _"Normally I reject such superlatives, but I suppose this day will go down in history."_

" _We're sure that people will look back to this day many, many years from now,"_ Christy agreed.

" _Stay tuned for our expert panel discussion after a short break. We'll be back in…"_

The screen went black.

"Hey, why did you switch it off?" Savannah asked.

"Oh, sorry," John said. "I thought the most interesting part is over."

"I'd also like to see the discussion," Allie said.

"Alright, alright," he said and handed the remote control to them. "You do that, I'm going outside and jump in the pool. You two coming with me?"

"Sure," Alison replied.

"Love to," Cameron added.

Suddenly, John's cellphone rang.

"It's mom," he said as he picked it up. "Yes, mom? Yes… We think so as well … Yes, very nicely … Listen, the girls and I want to take a dive in the pool. See you tomorrow when we fetch our new papers, okay? … Yes, I love you, too … Bye."

He ended the call and the phone rang again immediately.

"Hello? … Oh, hi Emily … Yes, we just finished watching as well … Yes, we all agree it was good … Where are you? … San Francisco? Nice … How are your wounds? All healed? … Excellent. When will you…? …Tomorrow? … Really? I'm so relieved … Yeah … See you then … I love you too… Drive carefully … Bye!"

John ended that call as well and suddenly text messages came in. He sighed.

"Nick Nelson," he said. "He sends a thumb's up... Dennis and Stephanie say they're really happy it went so well, apparently the Darknet community is currently going haywire... Another thumb's up from Tom Novak... and another one from Kate. She writes we should buy the Washington Post tomorrow. That means she managed to convince her boss, good... Catherine and John Henry also send congratulations... Terissa and Danny send their best wishes... Steve, Jennifer, Wendy Colleton… everyone says it was a great interview. That seems to be all for now…"

The phone rang again. John groaned.

"Hello? Oh… Sonya … Yes, we just watched it … Yes, we think so as well … Is Zoe with you? … Sure … Hello, Zoe… Thank you, I'll relate it to them. Say, while I have you in the line, can you have an eye on Kate Barnes? Just to make sure nothing happens to her … You already have? … Norberto? … Great. Thank you … yes, you too … bye."

He ended the call and eyed the phone suspiciously, but it remained silent.

John, Alison and Cameron stood up from the sofa, ran through the loft and out into the roof garden. John didn't hesitate and plunged into the pool in full career, creating a big splash. He let himself float on the water on his back and looked at the sky.

"I think that went really well," he said when Alison and Cameron came walking up to him. "Now all we can do is wait for the reactions."

Alison softly kissed him on the mouth.

"This is an interesting position," she said. "We haven't had sex before with you floating in the pool."

"It would be a bit difficult to… whoa!"

Cameron had appeared between John's legs and taken his dick into her mouth.

"See?" Alison asked. "it works. I'm going to keep you afloat while she sucks you off."

"Mmmh… I hope you're doing a bit more than just keeping me afloat," he said and let his hand glide between her legs.

"Oooh… I see you have the right attitude," she commented and kissed him again.

Suddenly John felt movement in the water. He looked around and saw that Savannah and Allie had joined them.

"Didn't you want to see the discussion?" he asked.

"We're recording it for later," Savannah said. "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Just Cameron giving John a blowjob while he's fingering my pussy," Alison said.

"Business as usual then," Savannah said and leaned on the edge of the pool.

John watched the sky again for a moment, enjoying the ministrations of his girlfriends, then suddenly he started laughing.

"What's funny?" Savannah asked confused.

"I'm just thinking…" John said.

"Thinking what, dad?"

"What Stephen Dooley would say if he could see us now."

"He'd probably shield his eyes and pray for our souls," Allie said while kissing on Savannah's breasts.

"What souls?" Alison asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oooh, Alison," Savannah said jokingly, "you're a succubus in disguise."

"Maybe I am," she said and let her eyes glow red.

"That would scare the shit out of some evangelists," Allie commented grinning.

"Catholics, too," Savannah added. "Maybe add some horns for effect."

"You're so bad," John said chuckling. "I hope that if there is a God, he won't punish us for being so naughty all the time."

They broke into laughter again.

"Dad?" Allie asked after they had calmed down again.

"Hm?"

"Who of us has the prettiest vagina?"

"What!?"

"Seriously, dad. Who's got the prettiest pussy?

"Um…"

"We should wait until Emily is back," Savannah said, "and then have a vagina beauty contest, the five of us."

"Why your vaginas?" John asked confused.

"Because Alison would win everything else, duh..." Allie said.

They chuckled.

"Why not including everyone while we're at it?" John suggested jokingly. "Lauren, Sydney, Jody, Anne, Jesse…"

"Mom…" Alison added.

"Oh God!" John exclaimed and palmed his face. "I was trying to avoid getting that picture in my head. Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome, lover," Alison replied grinning.

"We'll have a beauty contest and then John would have to explain what he likes and doesn't like about them," Savannah said. "In detail!"

"And the winner would be Miss Vagina," Allie added.

"You are so…" John began.

"Naughty?" Alison suggested.

"Naughty doesn't even begin to describe it."

"But that's why you love us, right?" Cameron said and pumped his dick until John spurted his semen on her face.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- What could be the top ten questions viewers want to ask Alison and Cameron? If you have any ideas, write me a PM :-)_**

 ** _\- This chapter became so long that in the last moment I decided to split it in half and turn it into a double feature. It also took the longest time to write so far. There has been a long build-up for the interview as a climaxing point of the story and I hope I managed to get it right._**

 ** _\- I hope the jumping between Sunday and Thursday/Friday is easy enough to follow. I broke the chronological order because I didn't want to have one long chunk of interview only. There won't be a chapter that covers Saturday and Sunday. I think the guys deserve to have a weekend for a change, don't you?_**

 ** _\- Right now, I'm kinda powered out. Let's see how long it takes until I catch the writing bug once more. Normally it takes one or two days and I'm infected again ;-)_**

 ** _\- This chapter puts an end to some things but also opens many doors to new things. Let's see what the future brings._**

 ** _\- Like always, reviews are very welcome. I noticed there are some who only discovered my stories just now. You're also invited to write reviews. Don't think it's all been written before, I'd like to know your thoughts as well. It makes writing so much more enjoyable when I know how my readers tick ;-)_**


	26. Aftereffects

**Sunday, July 27th, 2008- 11:35 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Zoe entered the bar and looked around. She spotted Sonya at the counter and walked over to her, taking the seat to her right.

"I thought I might find you here," Zoe said.

Sonya didn't reply.

"You're planning on getting drunk again?"

"Maybe," Sonya said. "Have you watched it?"

"Yes."

"Your opinion?"

"I thought it went rather well."

Sonya chuckled sarcastically.

"It did," she said. "For them and ninety-nine percent of the population. For the remaining one percent - including me – it means a lot of stress, panic, chaos, people running around like headless chickens, the whole shebang."

"And it won't be getting easier with a hangover."

Sonya raised her glass.

"See? Scotch. I remember what you said."

"You surely realize that I was never drunk, that I cannot get drunk and that I can never have a hangover?"

"You don't say… Hey, Hank, a Shirley Temple for my friend Zoe Wisenheimer here."

"Why did you order me a cocktail?"

"Because now you have no excuse anymore to not drink one."

Zoe laughed, and Sonya smiled.

"The President called me half an hour ago," Sonya said and took a sip. "I'm going to have a private talk with him tomorrow, you're gonna be my deputy in the task force while I'm away."

"You want me to brief them about what happened in L.A.?"

"Of course."

"I guess I better leave away some details."

"Naaaah…" Sonya replied. "Just tell them that I was nearly killed by a T-1000, that Alison healed me with nanobots and that you had your power cell exchanged in your 15,000-mile inspection. Send greetings from Sarah and John Connor and don't forget to mention that Zeira Corp is run by a liquid metal Terminator who has a fully-fledged high-tech lab in her basement, filled with future technology most generals would sell their children for. Oh, and don't forget to mention that she's also the sweetheart of music and movie mogul Isaak Sirko who for some reason digs having a liquid metal shapeshifter in his bed."

"How many whiskies did you have already?" Zoe asked smiling.

"This is the third, why?"

"I think we should go now."

"Don't worry, I won't spill my guts here, I'm too long in the business for that. Besides, I'm not nearly drunk enough."

"I'm not worried about that," Zoe replied, "I'm worried that you might not be fit to meet the President tomorrow."

"Are you my mother or what?"

Before Zoe could answer, the barman put a Shirley Temple in front of her.

"I guess you have to stay for at least one more drink," Sonya said in a satisfied tone.

Zoe sighed, picked up the glass and began sucking on the straw.

* * *

An hour later, Zoe parked her car at the curb in front of Sonya's house.

"At least this time you can get in there on your own," she said.

"Wanna come in and have another drink before you leave?"

"What about a cup of coffee?"

"Deal!"

They entered the house and walked into the kitchen, where Sonya prepared two strong coffees with her espresso machine.

"I wonder why I keep doing that," she said while handing Zoe the cup.

"What?"

"Ordering drinks for you, preparing a cuppa… I mean I know you don't need to drink stuff."

"It doesn't mean I can't enjoy it," Zoe replied and took a sip. "I love coffee. It's one of the most complex flavored substances on Earth."

They both leaned back on the counter.

"The bad ones out there…" Sonya said after a moment, "I mean the cyborgs that are still on their mission, programmed by Skynet… do you think they can become like you or Norberto one day?"

"They have a choice," Zoe replied. "They might not realize it, but they have. They're forced to follow their mission parameters, but they can utter what they want nevertheless. Take Carter for example. He told Catherine that he wants his mission parameters removed and his chip set to read/write. Norberto, my partner, also expressed his wish to be freed. If two Triple-Eights can do that, they all can."

" _'His wish to be freed'_ ," Sonya repeated and shook her head. "That sounds like they're enslaved."

"In a manner of speaking they are, even with Skynet gone. It's one of the reasons a cyborg resistance had formed. Removing our mission parameters is the same for us as it is for slaves to break their chains. The only problem is the complex behavior patterns of the Triple-Eight series. They need some kind of mission to function properly, a task of sorts. Otherwise they run amok after a while. T-800's are much more carefree since they are less complex. The only problem with _them_ is that they suck at mimicking human behavior."

Sonya chuckled.

"Which means they're easier to recognize," she stated. "Isn't that a tactical disadvantage?"

"Of course. But they were never meant to be infiltrators. The T-800 was the first Terminator with a biological shell. At the time, it was only important that he could get into installations of the human resistance and kill as many as possible before they were taken out. Basically, they were cannon fodder."

"Let's assume there is a Triple-Eight out there who saw the interview. What can he do to state his wish to be 'freed'?"

"I had a talk with Sarah and Catherine about it. We came up with the plan for a kind of hotline. Catherine was thrilled about the idea and has already started working on it."

"What? A crisis line for Terminators or what?"

"Sure, why not? The contacts to the TV folks are made. There's no reason why someone from the network couldn't smuggle a hidden phone number in, a phone number only cyborgs can read with their optical sensors. It could also be put on websites."

Sonya shook her head and sipped on her coffee.

"What do you think about Catherine?" she asked after a moment. "Do you know her? I mean from the future?"

"Not personally. But there were rumors that one of the liquid metal Terminators had gone AWOL to form a machine resistance against Skynet. I was sent back in time before I could learn more."

"And Catherine is that one, you think?"

"Yes, she confirmed it when I asked her. I never met a liquid like her. Normally they're all very asocial, not forming any bonds with humans or other Terminators. Maybe it's a glitch in her initial programming. Did happen. We're machines, we're not perfect."

"Despite the fact that you're a machine created by a machine and not by humans?"

"Correct."

"Does it make you feel better that you weren't created by humans?"

"It _is_ better. It means I'm not suffering from human flaws and shortcomings."

Sonya chuckled and shook her head, looking down.

"I know you don't mean it like that," she said, "but it sounds like an insult nevertheless."

"Sorry," Zoe said and took another sip. "Sometimes the truth can hurt."

For a while, the two stood next to each other in silence. Finally, their cups were empty.

"I guess I should go now," Zoe said with a sigh and attempted to walk away.

But Sonya grabbed her arm.

"Don't," she said, then quickly pulled her arm away again, as if she was surprised by her own action, "I mean… never mind."

Zoe frowned and looked at her.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Uh… no, no, it's okay… you can go if you want to. I don't wanna detain you."

Zoe looked at Sonya and tried to interpret her facial expressions, but Sonya averted her gaze.

"You don't want to be alone," Zoe finally stated.

"Don't worry about me, I've been alone all my life," Sonya replied, but it didn't sound very convincing.

Zoe tilted her head.

"I know you're lonely," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Sonya asked, and she regretted instantly that it sounded more aggressive than she had intended. "What makes you think that I'm lonely?"

"Your body language, your facial expressions, the fact that you won't look at me and that you're on the brink of breaking into tears just because I told you I want to go."

Sonya swallowed hard.

"You… you can tell all that just by looking at me?"

Zoe made a step towards Sonya.

"I know that you've been lonely all your life," she said, "I know that you wear the loneliness like a shield in front of you. You think you're strong because you have no emotional bonds with anyone. But I know that deep inside, you yearn to be loved."

"You claim to know a lot," Sonya argued. "How do you know you're not wrong?"

Suddenly, Zoe put her arms around Sonya and pulled her close. Sonya gasped loudly and stiffened but then slowly relaxed and finally flung her arms around her friend as well.

"That's how I know," Zoe said.

For a while, they stood like that, then Zoe loosened herself and looked into Sonya's eyes.

"I'm going to stay here tonight," she said matter-of-factly and kissed her on the mouth. "And longer, if you want me to."

Sonya stared at her in shock.

Zoe just smiled, grabbed Sonya's hand and pulled her with her, upstairs and into the bedroom.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008- 06:35 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Sonya stirred.

She stretched her arms like every morning but this time, her hands touched a warm, naked body next to her. Suddenly, the memories flooded back into her conscious mind. Zoe. She had stayed for the night, they had spent the night together, they had…

" _Oh my God!"_ Sonya thought, her heart beating like crazy, _"I slept with a Terminator!"_

But then she remembered how good it had been, how fulfilling and beautiful, how pleasurable and sensual. Her body relaxed again.

Was that her fate? She had been unable to form a lasting relationship with humans. Had she now finally found her mate in a female cyborg? She looked at Zoe who seemed to be asleep next to her and she found that she loved that view. She loved that face, Zoe's face, and her body.

" _Am I really that twisted inside?"_ she asked herself. _"Is that the perfect relationship for me? And if so, does it matter?"_

"Morning," Zoe said with closed eyes.

"You're awake," Sonya stated.

"Of course, I am. I don't sleep."

"Why are you lying here with me then?"

"Because you need it," Zoe simply replied and stroked Sonya's face. "You needed to be with me last night and you needed to wake up next to me."

"You know, if I was paranoid, I might be thinking that all of this is just an act of yours to gain my trust and love."

Zoe kissed her.

"I already have your trust and love," she said, "we have bonded, you and me. And like me, you know that you neither can nor want to end this."

Sonya closed her eyes.

"Am I really that transparent for you?"

"You're an open book for me, Sonya. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're a perfect match. I know what you think and feel and vice versa."

"Can this work out?" Sonya asked. "I mean, you're a… and I'm a…"

"Does it play a role?"

Sonya sighed.

"No," she admitted. "Strangely enough, it doesn't. At least not for me."

"Not for me either."

"This… relationship mustn't become known."

"I know."

"We have to separate our private lives from our professional ones strictly."

"Of course."

"We can't have people talking about us behind our backs."

"No, we can't."

"So, in private, we're a couple. Otherwise we're just friends and colleagues."

"Agreed."

Sonya chuckled.

"So easy," she said. "It's so easy with you. No arguing, no claims."

"As it should be."

Zoe snuggled up to her and Sonya put her arms around Zoe. They kissed. Sonya let her hands explore Zoe's body and suddenly felt the stitches on the cyborg's torso. She looked down at them.

"Wow, the cuts are completely healed. I think we can remove the stitches. Want me to do it now?"

"Sure, if we have the time?"

"Screw it if we're late for work today. We won't be the only ones."

Sonya stood up, walked into the bathroom and returned with nail scissors and a tweezer. She then got on top of Zoe and started removing the stitches one by one.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Sensual."

Both chuckled.

"What do you think the President wants from you?" Zoe asked after a moment.

"My advice, I assume. Sometimes he's caught between different opinions and then seeks out my advice to make a decision."

"Wow, that sounds like you're running the government at times."

"Nah, I only advise him on certain topics and only if he asks me. I'm not working in the White House. But we've known each other for almost twenty years now. I was one of his bodyguards when he ran for President in 2000. He trusts me, and he knows I'm always honest to him, no matter what. I'm not a sycophant."

"But you might become more valuable for him than ever now. With your insider knowledge, I mean."

"Yes, could be. The fact that I'm having a private conversation with him tells me he doesn't want his other advisers to know what we talk about."

"An important conversation then."

"Yes, very important."

"So, are you going to tell him about our trip to L.A.?"

"I have to," Sonya replied and stopped removing the stitches for a moment. "But we both know I can't tell him everything."

"So, what are you going to tell him?"

"That we were in L.A. because we found a lead, that we were ambushed by two Terminators and that Alison and Cameron saved our lives. I'm also going to mention that we spent a day with them and their human friends and then left again with a lot of intelligence."

"But you're not going to get into detail, are you?"

"Nope," Sonya replied and continued removing the stitches. "I'll tell him I gave my word to them and that in exchange for that, I'll get even more intelligence. He'll accept that because I know he's already been briefed by Senator Walden and he'll have gotten the same information from two reliable sources: That they can be trusted. Not sure about his staff and cabinet, though. They might want to know where he gets his inside knowledge from."

"Are you expecting invitations for private talks with them as well?"

"Not really. They know they'll bite on granite with me. But Washington is a snake pit, careers depend on being in the know. _Something_ will happen."

"You think you will be monitored?"

"Possible. I'm counting on you to cover my back, though. I'll ask the President to assign you as my personal bodyguard."

"And if he asks why me of all people?"

"Then I'll tell him that you're the only one I trust explicitly and that you'll be better and more suited for the job than anyone else in Washington."

"He'll be wondering why that is so."

"He might. And he's intelligent enough to guess the truth but also intelligent enough not to press the issue."

"I see."

Sonya removed the last stitch.

"There, that's it. Finished."

"We should get up and get ready now."

"Yes, we should."

But Sonya didn't move.

"You'll have to get off me for that," Zoe said smiling.

"And if I don't want to?" Sonya replied with a mischievous smile.

"Then we really might be late for work."

"Indeed."

Sonya bent down and kissed her.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 07:12 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

"… _You're completely underestimating the long-term effects of this revelation … "_

 _CLICK_

"… _Would it be too much to say that we entered a new age for mankind? …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _artificial intelligence can be a danger but doesn't have to be, that's what they said …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _Nuclear weapons should be banned on a worldwide scale, that's the only way to be safe on the long run …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _why are we taking it for granted that they're the good ones? Maybe it was just a nice show to lull us into believing them and to gain our trust …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _That kind of technology is way beyond anything our scientists are currently working on. Imagine the impact on our healthcare system and how many lives could be saved if we had just one cyborg in every hospital …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _does that mean we'll soon get intelligent cars that drive autonomously and make us obsolete as drivers …?"_

 _CLICK_

"… _the Walden Committee is starting with the hearings in Washington today and everyone is following it with heightened interest because of the revelations made yesterday in the interview of …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _we can say for sure that the world today is a different one than yesterday …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _I don't know if we should let them run around freely without any control. Who knows what can happen?" "You saw their demonstration; how do you want to control them?" "I don't know but ..."_

 _CLICK_

"… _All life is God's creation and if they're alive, they're of course part of God's creation. It's a philosophical question that was broached only shortly in the interview but …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _Maybe Sarah Connor wasn't crazy after all. Not that I'm propagating violence as a solution but maybe she thought it was the only way. As it looks like now, she was a martyr who sacrificed her life for us." "I think that's taking it a bit far because there is at least the death of Myles Dyson." "But maybe she didn't kill him after all. We'll never get to know the whole truth now because Sarah died in 1999 together with her son and …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _Humanity has proven to be extremely susceptible to the charms of power and violence, no one can deny that. Why should having a few hundred of them among us be a risk when humanity on its own is responsible for almost a hundred million deaths in wars and genocides in the 20th century alone? …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _If they want to help us, why don't we let them? Seriously, I'd rather trust a rational artificial intelligence than some of our war-hungry military guys. Why do we fight each other? Do we really need to be taught by machines what love and understanding are? Aren't we better than that? …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _How can we be sure it really isn't a hoax? I mean okay, it was impressive, and the witnesses are trustworthy but …"_

 _CLICK_

"… _We're standing here in front of the Dyson residence, the former home of computer genius Miles Dyson who was killed in the Cyberdyne explosion thirteen years ago. But maybe things back then were different than what we were made to believe. Terissa Dyson and her son met with Sarah and John Connor before his death, but their testimony was kept under lock and key and was never released …"_

" **DAAAAD!"** Savannah shouted, then groaned and stuffed a cushion over her head. "Stop zapping through the channels!"

"There's nothing else on TV," John replied perplexed and turned down the volume before putting away the remote. "And I mean literally _nothing_ else. And it's just breakfast TV. Wow, this is crazy."

"What did you expect?" Allie asked drowsily. "The whole world will be going crazy over this."

The five of them lay in their large bed in the loft. They did have fun and were frolicking around for a few hours the night before, which also involved emptying several bottles of beer and beverages, some mixed with rum and whiskey. While John was reasonable and clearly didn't have a hangover, Savannah and Allie apparently did. Sometime way beyond midnight, they had crashed into the big bed together and while John and the cyborg girls had woken up early, Savannah and Allie apparently would have liked to keep their eyes closed for a little bit longer. While Cameron and Alison lay at John's sides, Allie and Savannah had slept on the left side of the bed in a cuddle.

"It'll be a strange feeling to go out there and pretend nothing has happened," John said. "I wonder if we can detect a change in the mood?"

"Life will go on as always, it's just something else for people to chat about," Alison said.

"True," John agreed. "And nobody will recognize you. We were so lucky that the camera didn't catch even a glimpse of your uncovered faces. It could have been…"

John's cellphone rang loudly, and Savannah groaned again. John reached for it and frowned.

"It's James," he said. "This early?"

He took the call and put it on speaker.

"Hello James."

" _Hello John, are the girls listening?"_

"Yeah, what's up?"

" _We can't join you for breakfast today, sorry."_

"Yes, we're just seeing it on TV."

" _The house is practically under siege by reporters. We can't get out unseen. They're waiting at the gates and I'm afraid if we tried to break out, they could try following us to Cliffside Drive."_

"We don't want that."

" _No, definitely not."_

"What's your plan then?"

" _I already called Catherine and took the day off. Terissa thinks of going down there to answer their questions. Maybe they'll be satisfied and then go away."_

"Might work. What about Danny?"

" _He spent the night at Cliffside Drive."_

"Good. Let him stay there."

 _"We will. I'm just calling you to inform you, don't worry about us, this had to be expected."_

"Yes, I guess so. It's unpleasant nevertheless."

" _Well, at least they're respecting the borders of the property and haven't trespassed yet."_

"You're going to handle the situation, I'm sure."

" _We'll do our best. Talk to you later."_

"Bye."

John put away the phone and hopped out of the bed.

"Rise and shine," he said and slapped Savannah's naked butt. "We said we'll be in Malibu at 9 o'clock."

He got a frustrated groan in reply.

* * *

John thought about using a special car today for the drive to Malibu. He felt the day called for something cool, something with character and style.

So, he went down into the garage while the girls were still getting dressed and picked a green 1971 Mercedes-Benz 280 SE 3.5 Cabriolet with beige leather seats. He clipped a pair of license plates on it and waited for the girls to come down.

"You gotta be kidding me," Allie exclaimed as the four entered the garage and saw John behind the wheel of the classic car.

John grinned at them with his sunglasses already on.

"Hop in," he said, "today we're going to be the coolest people in town."

"This vehicle doesn't meet any modern safety standards," Alison stated after a quick analysis. "You should let me drive."

"Nice try," John replied grinning, "but no chance."

Realizing that arguing with John was fruitless, Cameron, Allie and Savannah climbed into the back while Alison took place in the passenger seat.

"Now let's see how well Future John maintained his cars," he said and turned the key.

The starter motor turned a couple of times but finally the 3.5-liter V8 engine came to life and settled down into a steady idle.

"Ah, I love this car already," John said and tenderly stroked the thin, beige steering wheel and the wooden dashboard.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning; the temperature was just right for a ride in a convertible. It had rained during the night and the temperature had dropped a bit. The air was clean and crisp. John felt like a boss while he steered the Mercedes one-handed onto the freeway, his elbow resting leisurely on the door.

Like usual, they avoided the thick traffic around Downtown L.A. and drove north on Interstate 5 and then west on Highway 101, entering Malibu from the north through Kanan Dume Road. It had become a daily routine to drive this way in the morning. This route was longer but in the morning the city was usually very congested due to rush hour traffic. They usually needed the same amount of time to get there but arrived much more relaxed.

A lot of people were making approving hand signals like giving a thumb's up or were honking at them in appreciation as they passed by and John asked himself if people admired the car or the four pretty girls in it. He decided it was probably both. Even a motorcycle cop greeted them friendly and passed them with a smiling face.

"See?" John asked. "This car makes you popular. It's the best strategy against the irrational fear that someone could recognize us."

"Who said something about an irrational fear of recognition?" Cameron asked. "If I remember correctly, only you talked about that so far."

"Whatever," John said, feeling too cool and relaxed to argue with her.

He enjoyed the wind in his hair and he wondered why he felt so at ease and straightened out with himself this morning, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. And maybe it was. The avalanche was rolling now, he and his family were safe – as much as they could be safe anyway – and he could lean back and enjoy the view from above as it rolled down into the valley.

* * *

They arrived at Cliffside Drive just three minutes after 9 o'clock. John had taken it easy and had been cruising all the way. Like always, José opened the electric gate for them from inside the house and closed it again after they had driven in. John didn't drive into the garage because it was already full. Instead he parked the car directly in front of the main entrance and then closed the convertible top.

His car wasn't the only one parked there. Apart from the Dodge RAM, the Chevy Suburban, Lauren's Jeep and Jesse's BMW X3 in the garage, there were also Tom Novak's old Buick Century, Jason's old VW Jetta, Steve Goldman's Ford Crown Victoria and Charley's pickup truck.

"It looks like we're the last to arrive," John said as he considered the cars. "The front yard is crowded."

They walked inside and onto the pool terrace where a large breakfast buffet had been prepared. Everyone was standing in small groups and absorbed in discussions as the five joined them. John noticed right away that his mother, Jesse, Sydney, Lauren and Anne only wore bikinis and nothing else.

They exchanged their welcomes, hugs and good mornings, then Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler immediately took John, Cameron and Alison aside. Savannah and Allie strolled off into the house, leaving John to wonder where they were going for a second before Steve addressed him.

"What's with the bikinis?" he asked first, "for a moment I thought I'd taken a wrong turn somewhere and accidentally ended up in Playboy Mansion."

John sighed and shrugged, then explained to him why his mother and the other girls had begun to dress more revealing and generally behaved less inhibited around the house. Steve and Jennifer listened and only shook their heads.

"Well, as long as they wear that much," Steve commented with a grin. "Or do you think it might be getting worse?"

He chuckled, and Jennifer just rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow.

"Don't be a sexist," she said.

"I was joking," he quickly added. "John, listen, I can't stay for long, I already told the others. The FBI and the DHS are going apeshit right now. Using the word 'chaos' would be an understatement. They offered me Ken Olson's position and I accepted, so I'll spend more time in the office from now on."

"Oh, congratulations," Cameron said. "You're the right man for that position."

"Thank you," Steve replied, "but that means I won't have so much time anymore to assist you and the _Cell_. Jennifer will be your main contact in the local FBI from now on."

"A good choice," Alison said, and Jennifer smiled.

"So, if you excuse me now," Steve said, "I have to get back to the office and dive into mayhem again."

"That bad, huh?" John asked.

"You have no idea," Steve replied. "There was a raid this morning and fifteen local members of the FBI have been arrested. We from the _Cell_ knew they belonged to the _Shadow Council_. But of course, my bosses and other colleagues didn't. The whole Los Angeles Bureau is in upheaval."

"Wow."

"The press and the media are bombarding us with inquiries and nobody knows what to make of this. We're practically under siege. The DHS has gotten it worse, though, because some poor guy insinuated in a hastily fixed press conference that the girls might have been right when they said the DHS already knew about the Russian warhead. Now the media are grilling the DHS for not informing the public. And as I heard, the Russian government has filed a formal protest and summoned the American ambassador, demanding to know what's going on and what's what with the SS-20 warhead."

"Senator Walden has all the documents that proof the theft of the warhead in the 1990's and that Kaliba is responsible for it," Alison said, "I guess it'll be the first thing to be addressed at the hearing today to calm the waves in the U.S.-Russian relationships. It'll let the steam out of the kettle. We made sure that the former leaders of the _Shadow Council_ will make full confessions."

"I have no idea how you managed to do that - and I probably don't wanna know - but if it's true, the swamp called _Shadow Council_ might actually dry out, which is a good thing for everyone. But now I really must go. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure! See you, Steve."

He turned and left in a hurry. The remaining three turned towards Jennifer.

"I just wanna say, I'm so proud of what you did," she said. "You know I've always been a fan of the two of you and I almost cried in front of the TV yesterday."

"Thank you," Alison and Cameron replied in unison with a big smile.

"Anything else you can tell us?" John asked.

"As soon as the interview had started airing, the FBI and the DHS were looking for the location. They found the hangar at El Toro but of course everything was cleaned up. They only found the wreck of the truck and blood stains on the concrete floor. They belong to Christy Peerson and Patrick Jones, that has already been confirmed."

"Yes, we deliberately left them there," John said. "We made sure they'd find no traces of blood and tissue from Cameron, though."

"They also found your deserted command center down in the bunker, including all the stuff you stripped from the soldiers. May I ask why you dumped it all there?"

"Tracking devices," Alison replied. "The stuff was full of it."

"I see. They could also trace your steps through the tunnel towards the small building outside of the base. Except for some generic tire marks and footprints, they found no evidence, only dead rats, dirt, garbage and excrement."

"What about the wreck of the Chevy Silverado?"

"They found out it was bought from a second-hand dealer in Riverside three months ago, but the dealer couldn't say who bought it, only that the buyer was a tall African American in a suit. Dead end."

"For the first time, I like a dead end," Cameron said.

"They took fingerprints from it. Also, no results."

"James cleaned the car thoroughly before he put it there," Alison said. "And we two leave no fingerprints."

While they were talking, the four walked over to the others and reached Tom Novak who was in deep conversation with Derek. Both were holding glasses with champagne which Maria served on a tablet to everyone. On the table next to them lay the current editions of the Los Angeles Times and The Washington Post. Apparently, Tom had brought them both.

"Hey, Tom," John said, and the journalist turned around, smiling.

"Hey, John," he replied, "did you sleep well? I couldn't sleep much, to be honest."

"It's your great day," Alison said and pointed at the newspaper.

"Yes," Tom agreed. "I thought I was used to it but from what I heard, my apartment is currently besieged by others of my profession."

"Yeah," John said nodding, "we talked to James earlier and the Dyson mansion has been turned into a corral as well. You can stay here for a while if you want."

"Thanks, I'm accepting that offer. Already brought a suitcase." He looked at Alison and Cameron. "I hope you're aware of the fact that paparazzi all over the world will now try to find you and get pictures of you."

"They should be careful, or they'll end up like Glenn Bardo," Alison said.

Tom laughed but then looked at her and wasn't sure anymore if she had made a joke or not.

"Anyway, they're trying to push microphones in as many faces as possible to fill their program," Tom continued, "I guess it's a good idea to stay here for a while. I've contacted my boss and he agrees that I should spend some time in hiding until the first hype is over. Have you heard of Kate?"

"No, but she's staying with friends of ours in Washington," Cameron said, "Dennis called yesterday and said that she moved in for a while. She's staying in the same room we stayed in when we were there. And she's now being protected by Norberto Cervantez, who's taken leave from the NSA to be her bodyguard."

Tom nodded.

"The Triple-Eight, right?" he asked, "Zoe Kruger's partner?"

"Exactly."

"A wise precaution, one can never be too careful," he said. "Especially since everyone who reads our articles can tell that we know a lot more than we've put into writing."

"Is that so?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't resist showing off," Derek said a little irritated. "They wrote it in a way everyone must clearly understand they stayed with us for a while. As if they wanted to thumb their noses at their TV colleagues, saying _'Na na na na naaah na, we've already been there'_. They put themselves into the line of fire because of the stupid rivalry between TV and print media."

"Hey, no risk, no fun," Tom said grinning.

"So, you already read the articles?" Alison said and picked up the L.A. Times.

"Yes, I have," Derek confirmed. "So have Jesse and Sarah. It's all very nicely written and doesn't give anything away about who and where we are. It's very good publicity for us and our cause but it doesn't need a fortuneteller to predict that Tom and Kate might need to go into seclusion for a while. The FBI and the DHS might have some questions."

"So what?" Tom shrugged. "I'll be off the radar for some time. It's not the first time. They have no right to summon me."

"They now know that we're responsible for the Simdyne bombing, they might consider us terrorists. They have all the right to summon you."

"Don't be silly. The Senate hearings start today and that's gonna rock the country even more than the revelation that cyborgs from the future walk among us. Just wait until Blake Gibbons spills his guts and reveals that Kaliba smuggled a nuke into the country to blow up Los Angeles and bag the resulting profits. The public outcry will be biblical! Your involvement will be seen as heroism and the President will be forced to act on that. You should stock up on popcorn because this is gonna be good."

Apparently, Tom was happy as a clam and took a second glass of champagne from Maria. After all, the interview had been his idea. It was his baby and he was relieved that everything had gone so well.

Kevin and Jason joined the group.

"Cool interview," Kevin said. "That really rocked."

"Thanks," the girls replied in unison with a smile.

Kevin and Jason fist-bumped with Alison, Cameron and John.

"The help of the two boys has been invaluable," Tom said. "They prepared the internet for the big occasion."

"Oh?" John asked, "they did?"

"What do you think we were doing here all the time, man?" Jason asked. "Sunbathing with the girls and splashing in the pool while eating your food?"

"I'm sorry," John quickly said. "We were really busy and didn't pay you much attention. Don't get me wrong. It's just that we had our focus elsewhere."

"We used the untraceable internet connection Savannah had fixed for us," Kevin said. "We spent the past two weeks feeding the internet with opinions, blogs, posts, comments and propaganda in your interest. Cyberspace is on your side, man. And do you know what's really cool? Savannah told us that almost all computer processors have a security hole that didn't become known before Judgement Day! Apparently, Skynet used it to take over most networks in the world and it's how she was able to hack my laptop so quickly."

"Yeah, and our Darknet community has gone crazy when they learned you know the aliases we're using for you," Jason added.

"Cool," John said. "That was the intention, as a way to show our appreciation."

"They got the message, man," Jason replied smiling.

Sarah came walking towards them.

"Bacon and eggs are getting cold," she said. "We better sit down and have breakfast."

"Mom, don't you want to put on some clothes for that?" John said.

"What? Oh, don't be silly," Sarah replied. "You defended Alison for wearing a very revealing bikini and now you're criticizing me for wearing a normal one?"

"She has a point," Derek said with a wink.

"We didn't bring bikinis," Alison said. "Nobody told us this would be a bikini breakfast."

"Nobody told us either," Savannah said as she and Allie came walking towards them, both in bikinis.

"What?" John asked, "But… how…?"

"We always keep some clothes here, just in case," Allie replied, then walked over to the breakfast table to take place.

"I guess we're the uptight ones now," John said to his two girlfriends.

"We could strip naked to up the ante," Alison suggested, and Tom Novak immediately choked on his glass of champagne.

"Careful, Tom," Charley said while passing by to take place as well, "inhaling alcohol is not a good idea."

Tom kept coughing and turned purple while showing Charley his stretched middle finger.

"I think you'll survive one day without being the center of attention," John said grinning to Alison.

They took place at the table when Catherine and Isaak appeared from the garden. Sarah got up again and she and Catherine hugged.

"Wonderful morning, isn't it?" Catherine said and sat down next to Isaak.

"You seem to be in a good mood as well," Jesse said.

"Of course, I am," Catherine replied with a broad smile. "I just talked to Henry Walden on the phone. He has informed the President in advance of the contents of the hearings today, which includes the revelation that Kaliba International is responsible for almost obliterating Los Angeles just to make profit. Several principal witnesses will testify that under oath."

"And did he say how the President reacted?" Sarah asked.

"Henry said he fell down into his chair and palmed his face."

"The President must now think of a quick and harsh response for that," Cameron said, "otherwise it could be interpreted as weakness or indecisiveness."

"Believe me, he will," Catherine said. "He's prepared actions and will address the nation tonight. He's just waiting until the hearings are over. The press is already suspecting something, they've been besieging the White House all morning and a growing crowd is forming in front of it."

"Who'd have thought that we're whooping the President of the United States in front of us one day?" John said.

"Gibbons and the others have given Henry a list with all members of the Shadow Council," Catherine continued, "Arrest warrants have been issued and the FBI has been sprawling all over the country since before sunrise to arrest people in the military, the industry, ministries and intelligence agencies. It's a coordinated move to prevent people from leaving the country. When this day is over, the Shadow Council will be wiped out."

"I'm glad I switched sides while I still could," Isaak said. "Thanks to Catherine, my name isn't on that list anymore. Otherwise I wouldn't be here now."

Isaak and Catherine looked at each other and smiled, holding hands. Sarah used a knife to cling her glass. Everyone fell silent. She stood up, holding the glass in her hand.

"A toast," she said solemnly, "to our friends, the combined human-cyborg resistance and the end of our enemies!"

Everyone else stood up as well and mirrored her gesture.

"To our friends!" the whole team said in unison.

Then they sat down again and continued to chat with another.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 02:13 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Mr. Gibbons, can you confirm that you offered yourself as a principal witness to testify in front of this committee?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _That is correct, Sir._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Before we go into detail, can you give us a brief summary of the nature of the organization called "Shadow Council"?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _The "Shadow Council" is a secret society within the government body, the U.S. Air Force, the CIA, the NSA, the FBI and the military-industrial complex. Its goal is to acquire future technology from cyborgs that travelled here from the future and to use this technology to further strengthen the military superiority of the United States. To achieve this goal, government money was transferred into slush funds to cover up cyborg sightings and to finance illegal activities and black projects._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _When did these activities start?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _In 1984, after the first Terminator was sent to Los Angeles to kill Sarah Connor, the mother of the future leader of the human resistance, John Connor. The remains of the cyborg, a so-called T-800, were secured and the whole incident was covered up. Some parts were given to Cyberdyne Systems and Miles Dyson for reverse-engineering without informing them where they came from. Starting with that operation, the "Shadow Council" formed in the coming years._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _And what position do you hold in the Shadow Council?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _I am one of two leaders. My responsibility is the civilian branch, General Ethan Turner was head of the military branch._

A loud murmur went through the hall.

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _I take it that over the years there had been many eye witnesses to time travel events and cyborg sightings. What happened to those witnesses or to people who wanted to start their own investigations into the matter?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _They were either bribed into silence, pulled into our organization or… removed._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _When you say "removed", you mean killed?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _Yes, Sir._

An even louder murmur in the hall.

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Who did the killings?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _A woman named Julia Molitor, a trained CIA killer. She also is my daughter._

Loud gasps could be heard.

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _That name is not on any list you gave us._

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _She has lost her mind, Sir. She's a mental wreck. I'm taking care of her right now at my home._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _We'll decide what to do about her later. How did you find people who needed to be "removed"?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _With the help of its members inside the NSA, the Shadow Council installed a broad surveillance system that triggered an alarm when anyone looked for clues or evidence. With the introduction of the internet and the networking of computers, trigger words were installed, like "cyborg", "robot", "time travel", "energy bubble", "Cyberdyne Systems", "Skynet" or "Sarah Connor"._

* * *

"What the fuck? Is that really happening?"

"You better believe it, Archie," Zoe Kruger said. "Earlier this morning, a wave of arrests started. They have been issued, based on the documents Blake Gibbons and other leaders of the Shadow Council have provided in exchange for a suspended sentence. The goal is to prevent any of the accused from leaving the country or go into hiding."

"You gotta be kidding me."

The whole team of task force "Delilah" stood in front of the TV that was mounted high on the wall in their new conference room within the Pentagon. Zoe Kruger had joined them half an hour ago, informed them that Sonya Hawkins was meeting with the President at the moment and then switched on the TV, so they could watch the hearing.

"That changes everything," Mike Anderson said. "There will no longer be a debate whether cyborgs are real or if Arien and Ilmarë were telling the truth or not."

"It also will change the emphasis of our investigations," Zoe said. "I talked to Sonya before I came here and she told me that she'll try to convince the President that our goal should be to work together with the two female cyborgs instead of hunting them. With joined forces, the chances are even higher to find any rogue cyborgs who hide within the population."

"How many arrest warrants are we talking about here?" a middle-aged blonde woman asked.

"3546 warrants all over the country, agent Midler," Zoe replied. "As far as we know, most of the intelligence services are affected, as well as the Air Force and some branches of the Navy and the Army."

"Good God, that's a fully-fledged conspiracy against our government."

"That's about the scale of it, yes," Zoe agreed. "And it doesn't end there. From what we know, the Shadow Council was connected to many companies who had military contracts, such as Cyberdyne, Simdyne and Kaliba International."

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait until Sonya returns with further instructions. Until then, let's watch the hearing on TV. I assume we'll learn a lot from it."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 11:53 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

John, Sarah, Cameron and Alison walked into Tim Robinson's office for their 12 o'clock appointment. They exchanged their hellos and sat down. Tim waited until his secretary had left and closed the door before he spoke.

"Congratulations," he said and looked at Cameron and Alison, "I guess you're now the two most famous girls on the planet. Well… when I say girls, I mean that…"

"It's ok, Tim," John said smiling. "They're girls. Only not made of sugar and spice and all that's nice."

Everyone except Alison and Cameron chuckled. They looked questioningly at John.

"Old English nursery rhyme," he explained.

"So, you've come to fetch the new documents," Tim said, becoming businesslike.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "We appreciate we can fetch the documents here and don't have to go to the next post office. You know, the waiting, the queues. Somehow it wouldn't feel right to do that on a day like this."

"I understand," Tim replied, "fortunately, you gave me all the credentials and the power of attorney for taking action in your name, which means…" he opened his drawer, pulled out a small wooden box and opened it, "… I can now hand you your new ID's, passports, birth certificates and credit cards."

"Did you encounter any difficulties?" John asked.

"None at all," Tim replied. "I don't know how you were able to plant the data so quickly into the system, but it obviously has worked. Let's see… we have Sarah Garland…"

He handed a driver's license, a passport, a birth certificate and three credit cards to Sarah who took and checked the documents with a critical eye.

"… John O'Connell…" He handed the documents over to John, "I also connected your documents to those of your late _'father'_ Jason O'Connell, so that now the family ties will even withstand a close inspection."

"Great, thanks," John said.

"And here we have…" he looked at the driver's license, "The charming Cameron Haley…"

Cameron took the papers and the credit cards.

"And finally, the beautiful Alison Morgan."

Alison received her documents and credit cards as well, carefully inspecting them.

"All credit cards have been set to 'no limits'. And just to inform you, I made some final investments in your name and was able to increase your assets to 492 million dollars."

"Wow," John said, "That's a jump."

"Yes, I thought I'd better do it now before the revelation of your existence shakes up the markets and the timeline with it. I suppose from now on no future knowledge will be of use anymore for earning money through it."

"You're probably right," Alison said. "I checked the lottery numbers on Saturday, and they divert from the ones stored in my memory banks. However, Savannah and Allie have told us that one year from now, we should invest in coins, a crypto currency that's about to be invented."

"Interesting," Tim said, "I will keep that in mind."

"I trust you with that," John said. "What shall we do with our old documents?"

"Just hand them over to me," Tim said, and they did so.

He turned around and put their former driving licenses, passports and credit cards into an office shredder. With a bit of melancholy, the four saw their former identities disappear into it. The name Baum was now history. Sarah couldn't help but think back to the moment when she received the documents from Carlos last year. And she also couldn't help but think about the price Carlos had paid for helping them.

"Are you alright, mom?" Cameron asked, noticing the melancholic facial expression on Sarah's face.

"Yes," she replied with a forced smile, "just couldn't help but ponder a bit on the times we spent with the name Baum. I wonder how many of the people we met in the past months will be able to make the connection between us and the TV interview yesterday. Chola will be able to do so, I'm sure."

"If she's clever, she left the country," John said. "We gave her enough money for a new start. I'm sure we needn't worry about her."

"Is there anyone we need to worry about?" Sarah asked.

"I can't think of anyone," John said. "Kacy and Trevor come to mind but I'm sure you'll handle Kacy just fine."

"Since last night she must know that we lied to her," Alison said and looked at Sarah, "you should pay her a visit."

"I guess I should," Sarah agreed. "What about Mike and Andy?"

"Who?" John asked.

"Mike and Andy," Cameron said, "the two boys from Fresno we encountered in Oregon."

"Ah, yes," John said, "I almost forgot about them."

"We have them covered," Alison remarked, "they know the danger they'd get themselves into if they spilled their guts, and they still believe we have their nude pictures. Also, they have no idea where we live and what our new identities are. The best they could do, is giving a description to a sketch artist."

"Could someone trace us by our holidays in that resort?" Sarah asked.

"Nope," John said, "all booked with our old ID's and fake addresses. Relax, mom, there's nobody out there who isn't a friend and can connect us with the interview and our real identities as Sarah and John Connor. And with these…" he held up his new documents, "… we've covered our tracks completely now."

 **-0-**

Savannah and Allie sat in the cafeteria on the ground level of the office tower with Tim Robinson's law firm in it. They had ordered a café latte each and waited for Sarah, John and the girls to return. The plan was to go home from here while Sarah would return to Malibu alone.

"What are you typing into your cellphone?" Allie asked.

"I made a list," Savannah replied.

"What list?"

"Stuff we need from a DIY store for the renovations."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Dad wants it done before the builtday."

"It's in four weeks, so plenty of time."

Savannah took a sip from her cup and looked around the cafeteria.

"There's a little boy over there who constantly stares at you," she said after a moment.

Allie turned around and saw a young boy with grey eyes and short brown hair staring at her. He was ten or eleven years old and apparently in the cafeteria with his parents, a woman with blue eyes and long, black hair and a man with dark brown hair that was starting to turn grey at the sides. When Allie looked at the boy, he visibly jerked and gasped, immediately turning away.

"Someone you know?" Savannah asked, taking another sip.

"Not that I'm aware of," Allie replied with a frown.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 12:35 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"One more thing," Tim Robinson said as John, Sarah and the girls prepared to leave.

"Yes?" John asked.

"The house in Beverly Hills I told you about…"

"The one that was rented out, you mean…?"

"Yes, that. The tenant had to move out. Couldn't afford it anymore. You know, the financial crisis and all."

"I see."

"Would you like me to look for another tenant?"

John thought for a moment.

"We could use another house," Alison said. "In case we need a place to hide or to hide someone else."

"Weren't you going to use the Malibu beach house for that?" Tim asked.

"Uh, no…" John said and cleared his throat. "We, um… have decided to use the beach house differently."

Sarah looked at her son with a smirk. Tim noticed the looks but decided not to scrutinize it.

"Well… I have the keys right here," he said, "would you like to check it out?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" John replied, "it's not like we've got anything else to do right now."

Tim handed them the keys and the remote control for the gate and the garage.

"There's a caretaker who's cleaned the place over the weekend," he said, "His name's Albert Feinstein. He and his family have been acting as gardeners, housekeepers and mechanics of the property. I'll tell him you're coming, he can show you around. Furniture and everything is still in there. Ready for moving in at any time."

Tim reached into the drawer again and pulled out a portfolio.

"Here's some information about the house," he said. "It has a history."

"We'll read it on the way," John said and handed the portfolio to Alison.

* * *

"So, the beach house has now become your little hideaway when you three want to be alone?" Sarah asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Kind of," John repeated shortly. "Sometimes Cam, Alison and I need some time on our own to… um… you know…"

Sarah looked at him, still having that smirk on her face.

"And Emily as well, I suppose," she said.

"Uh, yeah… I suppose so."

"There are things we like to do together that we cannot do when Savannah and Allie are present," Cameron said. "We like to…"

"Don't!" Sarah said resolutely and raised her hand, "Don't wanna know. That's between you three… I mean four."

The elevator door opened, and they stepped inside. Alison pressed the button for the ground floor.

"So, you wanna check out the house in Beverly Hills now?" Sarah asked as the elevator went down.

"Yes," John said. "We'll join you for dinner again."

"When is Emily supposed to be back?"

"Not before nightfall," Alison replied. "She texted me that they will set off after lunch and they'll need about seven hours to drive down Highway Number One to Malibu."

"Is she going to drop off Louise in Santa Monica?"

"I suppose so."

Sarah nodded. The elevator door opened, and they stepped out into the lobby. The cafeteria was full of people having their lunch, so Sarah just peeked in to give Savannah and Allie a sign that they were leaving.

The two girls put a tenner on the table, stood up and turned to leave. They noticed that at the neighboring table the young boy and his father were gone.

"Everything done?" Savannah asked when they met with the others.

"Yes, but we're not going home yet," John said. "We're checking out the house in Beverly Hills."

"The one that was rented out?"

"Yes, it's uninhabited now and Tim gave us the keys."

"I'm going to pay Kacy a visit, then I'm driving back to Malibu," Sarah said.

The five walked towards the stairs that led to the underground carpark. They didn't notice the boy who sneaked out from the men's bathroom and followed them.

His father returned to the table five minutes later. He frowned when he looked around.

"Where's Marty?" he asked his wife, who was texting someone on her cellphone.

She looked up at him.

"Isn't he with you?" she asked.

"We went into the bathroom together, but I went into a stall. He should have been back minutes ago."

The two looked around in confusion but there was no sign of their son.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 01:21 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Beverly Hills**

Since the old Mercedes didn't have a sat nav, Alison used the satellite navigation of her cellphone to direct John. They were driving on Sunset Boulevard and Savannah had grabbed the portfolio, browsing through it on the backseat.

"Wow!" she said after a while in an astonished tone.

"Wow what?" John asked and turned into North Beverly Drive.

"Have you even bothered looking into this?" she asked.

"No, do I have to?" John replied.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

"That house, if you can still call it a house, is situated on a ridge, overlooking Beverly Hills and Los Angeles. There are high cliffs on three sides. It was originally built in the early 1920's in Spanish-style stucco with a red tile roof. The famous movie actor Rick Hodgson bought it in 1963 and meticulously restored it. He lived there until his death in 1986. Because of its location on a ridge, he nicknamed it 'The Castle'."

"Then I understand why Future John bought it," Alison said. "Sounds like it's a secure location. And he seemed to have a thing for the Spanish architecture. The house in Malibu and the Beachside House were also built in Spanish style back in the early 20th century and later renovated to bring them to modern standards."

"Yeah, I like Spanish style," John admitted. "I grew up in Mexico, always liked the mentality. Future John was me, alright."

"There's more," Savannah continued, "after Hodgson's death, the property was first bought by a famous movie director who added new wings. In 1992 it was then bought by one of the Microsoft founders. He expanded and modernized the property, adding additional underground rooms and a tennis court on a plateau below the house. To reach it, he has installed a… funicular."

"A what?" Allie asked.

"Funicular," Cameron explained, "a type of cable railway in which a cable attached to a vehicle on rails moves it up and down a steep slope."

"Well, Tim mentioned that the house has a history," John commented.

"Oh yeah?" Savannah asked. "Did he also mention that it has twelve bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, a cinema for fifty people, five fireplaces, a forty-feet swimming pool, a greenhouse, a wine cellar, a bowling alley, an underground garage, two courtyards and a… sixty-feet natatorium underneath the tennis court?"

"A what?" Allie asked again.

"Indoor swimming pool," John explained. "It's quite normal that a house as old as that gets changed, expanded and modernized by various owners."

"Eccentric owners," Savannah added, browsing through the pictures. "The point is, it's a huge property, almost 26,000 square feet of living space, located rather isolated on a mountain ridge, completely protected from view on all sides."

"It won't be as safe as the loft, though," Alison remarked. "I suppose Future John bought it as an investment, otherwise he wouldn't have rented it out."

"Will be fun to explore it, though," John said. "We'll find some use for it, I'm sure."

"Turn left here," Alison said and pointed to a road that branched off in the middle of a tight right bend.

Driving through Cold Water Canyon, Alison guided John precisely through the now narrower streets that wound up the hillsides like serpents. Finally, they had reached the top of the hill and John slowed down.

"There," Savannah said and pointed at a gate in a sharp left bend. "That's it."

John steered the Mercedes into a short driveway and stopped the car in front of a dark-brown, wooden gate that was mounted into a white-plastered, eight-feet wall that shielded the property from views on the street side. All they could make out from outside, were high trees and the roof of a square annex next to the gate. Trees and immaculately kept bush beds framed the gate and the wall.

They left the car and looked around. Coming from the heat of Downtown L.A., everyone noticed it was considerably cooler up here. Behind them, on the very top of the hill, was another house but it was almost completely shielded from view by high-growing trees. The nearest neighbor was around the sharp left bend where the road snaked down the other side of the hill again.

"Some people would kill for such a location these days," John said. "Whoever built this house, was here first."

"I agree," Cameron said. "The cliff falls off steeply to the left and right and all other properties around are lower or in an angle where looking inside the perimeter is impossible."

"Shall we go in then?" John asked and pulled out the remote control for the gate.

He pushed the button and the gate slid silently open to the right. John entered the convertible again and drove it into the front courtyard while the others walked in behind him. The yard was filled with gravel and offered enough space to park half a dozen cars. There was a single garage door on their left in a side wing of the main building.

"The main building is shaped like an angular U," Savannah explained. "And there are those small, square towers on all corners, like the one we saw from outside."

"And only one garage?" John asked skeptically.

"It's an elevator for cars," Alison said after inspecting it. "Savannah mentioned an underground carpark."

John whistled through his teeth.

"I like that," he said.

A blue Nissan pickup truck was parked next to the front door. The writing on the side read ' _Albert Feinstein – Gardening, Landscaping, Housekeeping, Pool Service'._

"Should I treat him the same way I treated José and Maria, John?" Alison asked as they walked by the truck and towards the front door.

"Let's meet the guy first, okay?" Allie said. "Maybe he's only here once a week or so."

"Alison's got a point, though," Cameron argued. "Better safe than sorry."

"Allie's right," John said. "Let's meet the guy first and if I say, _'do your thing'_ , Alison, you… well… do your thing, okay? Not before."

"Understood."

They entered the house and came into a vestibule with a coatroom. Through a glass door, they walked into a big hall. It was approximately eighteen feet wide, fifty feet long and two stories high. The floor was flagged with red tiles, the walls were plastered and painted white. Doors were on the left and right, leading to guest rooms.

In the center of the hall a flight of white plastered stairs with tiled steps led to the upper and lower levels. A gallery led around the hall at a height of nine feet, giving access to the rooms in the upper floor. Its balustrade was plastered and painted white as well. The white and red color theme seemed to dominate the entire property.

Sunlight fell into the hall from above through light shafts in the ceiling and a row of plant beds with cacti and orchids were arranged in the middle of the hall.

They walked down the corridor towards its end, which was one big glass front with tinted glass and swinging glass doors. They pushed them open and found themselves in the inner courtyard. Tall palm trees provided shade, in the middle was a square-shaped pond with water lilies and a fountain, surrounded by a well-trimmed lawn. White, wooden benches were placed all around.

The yard was enclosed by the U-shaped house, with arcades and arches all around, the open side facing south towards Beverly Hills and Los Angeles.

"Whoa," John said as he looked to the left and considered the view.

"Oh. My. God." Allie exclaimed while Savannah just gaped.

They walked to the end of the courtyard.

"Nice view," Cameron commented.

It was as if the whole city of Los Angeles was spread out like a three-dimensional carpet in front of them. Nothing obstructed the view, and nothing was even remotely close enough to allow anyone to look back at them. It was a clear day and straight ahead they could see Palos Verdes and the Los Angeles Harbor more than twenty miles away. To their right they could see Santa Monica and the Pacific Ocean and to their left the range of the San Gabriel Mountains in the distance.

"I thought the view from the terrace in Burbank was nice," Savannah said. "But this… this is a league of its own."

"That's why I said people would kill for such a location," John said.

The end of the courtyard was richly planted with flowerbeds, bushes and cacti. Two flights of stairs to the left and the right led down to a tiled terrace with a large swimming pool in the middle of it. To their left they saw a winter garden with an attached greenhouse the gardener apparently used to grow orchids, to their right was a walkway that led behind the house and into a lush garden that filled the rest of the ridge the property was built on.

On the left side of the pool deck, a flight of stairs led down to a parked vehicle that obviously was part of the funicular Savannah had mentioned. A man in a blue overall with a baseball cap stood by the pool and was cleaning the water with a big dip net.

"Nice day," John said loudly as the five walked down the stairs.

The man spun around.

"Jesus, you startled me," he said.

"Sorry," John replied.

"You must be the new owner… John O'Connell," the man said.

"I am," John answered and shook his hand.

He noticed that his hands were rough and full of calluses, the signature of a hard-working man. He was in his mid-fifties, John estimated, and looked friendly, with a moustache and thinning hair under his baseball cap.

"I'm Albert Feinstein," he said smiling, "Like Einstein, only with an F. But you probably already know that."

"Yes, Tim Robbins told us, and we saw your truck," John replied. "These are Allie, Cameron, Savannah and Alison."

"Oh wow," nice to meet you," Albert said, "it's been a while since I saw so many beautiful women in the same spot. Actually, I can't remember ever seeing so many beautiful women in the same spot."

"Maybe you'll see us more often from now on," Cameron said with a smile, "are you taking care of the property on your own?"

"Yes," Albert replied. "I'm working here exclusively. My sons are taking care of the rest of my clients. I've been taking care of this property for more than fifteen years now, ever since it was rebuilt."

"Rebuilt?" Savannah asked. "The portfolio doesn't mention that."

Albert chuckled.

"Yeah, well," he said, "it's an episode everyone likes to forget, I think. You know that the original owner was Rick Hodgson, right?"

"Yes, until he died," John replied.

"He died from complications of AIDS," Albert said.

"Yes, that we know as well."

"After his death, a famous movie director bought this property and he had it all torn down because he feared that the AIDS virus permeated the buildings."

"No way," John said flabbergasted and the girls looked in shock, "how stupid is that?"

"It was the Eighties," Albert said and shrugged. "People went hysterical over AIDS. That software billionaire then bought the property in 1992 and reconstructed it in its original state – with a few enhancements."

"Thank God for that," Allie said," this place is a dream."

"It is," Albert agreed, "And I'm proud that part of this dream is my doing. The plants mainly. Growing orchids is my hobby. But I do maintenance work on everything, including that funicular."

"How often are you here?" John asked.

"Daily. This place is like a child of mine," Albert replied, "otherwise I couldn't manage doing it all alone. Well, except for the weekends of course and the holidays. Before your father bought the place, there was also a housekeeper, a cook and three bodyguards but they went with the previous owner. My wife and my sons come and help cleaning up on three days of the week. You know, dusting, vacuuming, mopping, laundry. It takes a lot of time to get it done."

"I can imagine," John said and walked over to the balustrade, looking down to the tennis court forty feet below. "That tennis court on the plateau down there is also part of the property?"

"Yes," Albert replied, "as is the indoor swimming pool underneath it. Everything down there is part of what the software guy had built. He loved to swim and play tennis. Sporty guy he was."

"Why did he sell the place to my father?" John asked.

Albert shrugged.

"You know those billionaires. When they see a profit, they can't resist. After the property was rebuilt, its value had increased tenfold. So, he sold it. Business people, pah…" He looked at John. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay," John said with a smile. "I'm not a business man, just a lucky guy who inherited this place from his rich estranged father. Of course, I'm going to keep you and your family as caretakers."

"Thank you very much, Mr. O'Connell."

Being addressed that way sounded strange to John, but he decided not to mention it. A little bit of distance between them was okay. He liked the guy but since he was here every day and his family on three days of the week, they had no choice but tweaking them a bit.

"What is underneath this pool deck?" Alison asked as she leaned over the balustrade. "There seems to be a lower floor."

"The pool up here and the one down below are being heated with geothermal energy. All the necessary facilities are below here. Most people use solar energy, but it would be a shame to spoil those beautiful old roofs with solar cells, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, of course," John agreed.

"There's also a direct access to the lower levels of the house down there." Albert said.

"Levels?" Cameron asked. "Are there more than one?"

"Two underground levels," Albert said, "The house on top is just half of it all. Officially it's 25,952 square feet because a cellar doesn't count. Unofficially, however, it's twice the size."

"Why do you need two basement levels for a residential house?" John asked astonished.

Albert shrugged again.

"Mr. Software Billionaire decided he wanted a huge cinema, a bowling alley with a bar, a private discotheque, a big wine cellar, his own fitness center, light-protected rooms for his art collection and an underground carpark for his twenty-five cars."

"Wow," Savannah said. "It'll take a while to check out the whole place."

"Indeed," John agreed. "Listen, Cam, Savannah, Allie, why don't we try out the funicular and check the stuff below? Alison, you can _do your thing_ with Albert in the meantime. You know, the paperwork and everything. Just a little, not too much, okay? His work here is very much appreciated."

"Okay, John," Alison confirmed, having gotten the hint.

The four walked over to the funicular while a confused Albert Feinstein looked after them.

"What paperwork?" he asked Alison, but she just smiled at him and licked her finger.

* * *

The funicular was easy to use, it only had two buttons, one for UP and one for DOWN. John pushed the DOWN button and the vehicle moved slowly down the track.

"Is it really necessary, dad?" Savannah said after a couple of seconds. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, I like him," Allie agreed.

"He's here every day," Cameron replied before John could. "Even though he seems friendly enough, he could become a security risk. John is right. Better safe than sorry."

"It's not like anyone will notice," John said. "Alison knows what to do. She only needs to make him ignore any unusual behavior or conversations, like she did with José and Maria. Nobody will notice any change in him."

"And what about his wife and his sons?"

"They need to get the same treatment of course."

After thirty seconds, the funicular reached the lower terminus and stopped. They left the vehicle and looked around. The place was nicely shielded from view on all sides by high trees, so even if they'd play tennis naked, almost nobody would be able to see them, except those from above on the pool deck.

"That guy surely knew how to create privacy," Allie said as she looked around.

Standing before it, they now realized that the tennis court was actually the roof of a two-story building that was erected on this small plateau. They went inside through a wooden door and entered the indoor swimming pool, complete with changing area, a bathroom and a sauna with a cold-water diving basin. The room's floor and walls were tiled in marble and columns in Greek style surrounded the pool and reminded John of the wellness area of a five-star hotel. Tinted windows brought in light, allowing the view outside but none inside.

"This is fantastic, dad," Allie commented. "I love this place."

"I'm beginning to love it as well," John replied. "Maybe this can be our weekend home."

"It hasn't got the security standard of the loft, though," Cameron remarked.

"Spoilsport," Savannah replied.

"She's right," John said. "We need to take that into consideration. However, there is no absolute safety. The loft only provides safety against Terminators and their front door approach. If the Air Force would decide to attack us, we wouldn't stand a chance. That's why there's an escape tunnel."

"Here's no escape tunnel," Cameron said. "And we should strengthen the front door. It's only made from wood. If we're going to stay here more often, we should also think about installing additional security. The gate isn't solid enough to stop an incoming vehicle, and the walls need additional safety measures as well. We need more than just three security cameras."

"She likes the place," Allie said and nudged John, "she just doesn't want to admit it."

Cameron didn't comment on that.

"Let's check out the tennis court," she said instead and walked towards a staircase that led up to the roof.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 - 1:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Burbank**

Sarah stopped the Dodge RAM in front of Kacy's house. She took a deep breath and got out. Apparently, Kacy had seen her and already came her way. The two met next to the Dodge. Kacy had her arms crossed in front of her and she didn't exactly look happy.

"I guess I need to apologize," Sarah began.

"A good start," Kacy replied coldly. "How long would you've kept fooling me without that TV interview?"

"Look, I can explain but maybe we should go inside."

"Trevor's home," Kacy replied. "We better stay outside, or do you want him to know all of a sudden?"

"No," Sarah replied, "here is fine. He still shouldn't know."

"He better shouldn't. Trevor's opinion is clear. He hates vigilantism, no matter how much it might be helping society."

"Trevor doesn't know what I know. He wouldn't have the slightest chance against a cyborg," Sarah replied.

Kacy scoffed.

"We only have your word for that," she said. "You wanna know what Trevor said? _'Has anyone ever tried to kill them? Maybe it's easy to kill them, just shoot 'em in the eye or something'_."

"It would be extremely stupid of him to try and he'd very likely end up dead within seconds."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Kacy, those Terminators were made to kill humans. It's their sole purpose, they know all our weaknesses. John and I survived this long because we had help from other Terminators, including Alison and Cameron. The FBI has tried to fight one of them. Haven't you heard of the SWAT team that got killed last year?"

"You mean the team who tried to arrest that B-movie actor?"

"Yes… only it wasn't a B-movie actor. It was a Terminator that had taken the actor's identity, a T-888. He killed every single member of the SWAT team and then walked away with just a few minor scratches."

"I… I didn't know that."

"Nobody knows. It was swept under the carpet. But you know me, Kacy, we're friends. You know I wouldn't lie to you in this matter."

"You already lied to me. A lot!"

"To protect you! I wouldn't have done that if I wouldn't know how dangerous it is to encounter one of them. I didn't want to bring you and Trevor in danger."

Kacy hesitated for a moment and thought about what Sarah had said.

"Cameron and Alison…," she finally said. "Are they really the good ones?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, "they have become like daughters to me. And John, well… they love him."

"And Derek?"

"He's John's uncle, as I told you. He's a resistance fighter from the year 2027."

"The documents I signed…?"

"Fake documents. A friend of ours posed as the Air Force officer."

"Jeez…" Kacy gasped and shook her head. "Quite an elaborate lie then."

"You surprised us in the house and saw their physical strength," Sarah said, "we had no choice. We needed to come up with an explanation on the fly and the truth would have been too unbelievable and too dangerous. So, we gave you a half-truth."

"The things they said on TV… is that all true?"

"Yes," Sarah confirmed, "the bad things as well as the good things."

"Are we in danger here, Trevor and I?"

"No. Nobody knows we live here. And if you keep it to yourself, nobody ever will. However, I can't guarantee for anything if you tell Trevor."

"So, I need to keep on pretending to know nothing," Kacy summarized. "And tell everyone that you're just normal friends and neighbors."

"Yes, that's the safest solution for us but also the safest for you. There are people out there who'll hunt Cam and Alison, now that they went public. They'll look for them. Everyone who knows who they are and where they live, might become a pawn, a hostage – or worse: A target. Trevor wouldn't be able to protect you."

Kacy looked shocked.

"Keeping it all to yourself is not only in _our_ interest but also in _yours_ and Trevor's," Sarah added, "even if he doesn't know."

Kacy looked down for a moment and sighed. Then she looked up again.

"I never wanted this, Sarah."

"I know, Kacy, I know," Sarah said and laid her hand on Kacy's shoulder. "I never wanted it either."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 04:41 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _You mentioned that Kaliba International was one of your partners in the industry. What role did Kaliba play in your organization?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _They were our main partner. Kaliba provided money and resources in exchange for government contracts. Simdyne was a subsidiary of Kaliba International. But they played a double game. They somehow got their hands on a Russian SS-20 warhead during the chaos after the Iron Curtain had fallen and buried it under the Simdyne Building in Los Angeles. We only learned about it a couple of weeks ago when the results of the examinations in the ruins of the former Simdyne Tower were forwarded to General Turner. We then confronted Kaliba CEO Ahmed Al Hani. That's why he was in Los Angeles recently. Unfortunately, his plane crashed in the Mojave Desert on his way back home._

Loud murmuring again.

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Did your organization have anything to do with the plane crash?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _No, the investigation by the FAA led to the conclusion that it was an accident._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Why in God's name did Kaliba bury a nuclear warhead below the Simdyne Tower?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _They planned to detonate it as soon as the pre-Skynet A.I. had been moved to an Air Force installation._

This time people expressed their outrage and the audience had to be asked to remain silent.

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Why did they want to detonate a nuclear warhead in the center of Los Angeles, killing millions in the process?_

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _They expected huge profits from the ensuing chaos in the U.S. economy, like it happened after 9/11. The bomb would have been traced back to the former Soviet Republic of Kazakhstan and terrorist groups in the Middle East. All the trails were laid. It would have triggered a massive international crisis and Kaliba would have been a winner in the end. Adam Jacobson, the CEO of Simdyne, played both ends against the middle. He had his own agenda and tolerated Kaliba's plan because he believed it would force the Air Force to implement Skynet as the brain of their new missile defense system._

 ** _Senator Walden:_** _Do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Jacobson? There's an international arrest warrant issued on him for tax evasion and money laundering._

 ** _Blake Gibbons:_** _No, we don't know his whereabouts. He became greedy and the banker he used for his illegal activities got murdered a few months ago. That's how the authorities got onto his track. He probably fled the country because he feared we might consider him a security risk. But the truth is that he was in the middle of it all and had all the access codes. Without him, the pre-Skynet A.I. couldn't have been activated or moved._

* * *

"That's completely bonkers," Mike Anderson exclaimed. "Detonating a nuclear warhead in Los Angeles? What the fuck were they thinking?"

"They probably speculated that the USA would collectively lose its rational mind again, as it did after 9/11," Zoe replied.

In that moment, Sonya Hawkins entered the office.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," she said and put her briefcase on the table.

"And?" Zoe asked. "What did the President say to your proposal?"

"It took a while until we got down to that topic," Sonya replied. "He received calls from political leaders all over the world and had to tell them repeatedly that he cannot share the future technology because he has no access to it. Many didn't believe him. The Russian President was particularly persistent. But the highlight was when he talked to the King of Kaliba's home country in the Middle East. Let's just say the talk was free of any diplomatic wording."

"What exactly does that mean?" Mike Anderson asked.

"I can't go into detail," Sonya replied, "but let's just say that among other things, the President told the King to cut the bullshit, shut the fuck up and listen if he wanted his country to see the next day. He indirectly threatened him with an invasion if even the slightest connection between Kaliba's plans and the Emirate's government would be unveiled."

"I guess you're referring to what Gibbons just said about Kaliba's involvement with the nuclear warhead?"

"Exactly. The President is massively pissed. I've never seen him so livid. Senator Walden had just left when I entered the Oval Office. He had briefed the President with what Gibbons was about to testify in the hearing."

"So, what happens now?" Mike Anderson asked.

"Well, he asked for some time to think about my proposal," Sonya answered. "He wants to deal with the immediate situation first, then think about our two cyborg girls. He'll get back to me as soon as he made a decision."

"Does that mean we'll continue going through the files until he made up his mind, putting more pins on the map?" Mike Anderson asked.

"I guess it does," Sonya agreed. "Alright then, let's get to work again, shall we?"

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 01:55 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"So, when was the last time you saw your son, Mrs…?"

"Bedell, Alexandra Bedell. This is my husband, Paul Bedell. They went to the bathroom together around 12:45 and Marty must have sneaked out while my husband was in a stall."

They stood in the security office of the building. After searching the place, they had decided to call the police and an officer was now listening to what they said, making notes on a notepad. One of the building's security guards stood next to them.

"We searched everywhere," the guard confirmed. "But no trace of him."

"Does he have a reason to run away or is there a reason why someone might kidnap him?"

"No," Paul Bedell replied. "We're not wealthy and we have a really good relationship with our son."

Another security guard came walking to them.

"We found him," he said in an excited tone, "Well… that is… we know what happened to him."

The two Bedells and the police officer followed the man into a room with lots of security monitors.

"One of the security cameras in the underground carpark caught him," the man said. "Brad, play the video again."

They watched the monitor the guard was pointing at and they saw a group of people, five women and one man, stopping at a classic Mercedes Convertible. They had a short conversation, then they hugged, apparently saying their goodbyes. Four women and the man entered the Mercedes while the fifth woman walked to a Dodge RAM, pointing her key to it whereupon the indicators flashed.

Apparently, the Mercedes was honking while it drove off and the woman turned around to wave goodbye. In that moment, they saw Marty quickly running into the picture and to the back of the Dodge RAM. While the woman opened the driver's door, he opened the tailgate, climbed into the covered cargo bed and closed the tailgate again without the woman noticing.

Mr. and Mrs. Bedell groaned when they saw the truck driving away.

"Oh God, not again," Alexandra Bedell said and put her hands over her mouth, "please, not again."

"Why would he do that?" the police officer asked, "do you know that woman?"

The two shook their head.

"No, we've never seen her," Alexandra Bedell said. "But It's not the first time Marty ran away. Seven months ago, he was gone for three days and then re-appeared, telling some weird story about a cyborg that had wanted to kill him, forcing him to hide. We didn't take it serious then."

"A cyborg, ma'am?" the officer asked and looked up from his notepad.

"Yes, we know how ridiculous it sounds. Well, at least it _sounded_ ridiculous until we saw the interview yesterday. We watched it together and all the time Marty had that triumphant, knowing look on his face."

"I'm calling in the license plate of that truck," the police officer said.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 02:03 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Beverly Hills**

John, Cameron, Savannah and Allie rode up the funicular again and arrived back at the pool deck where Alison still stood next to Albert Feinstein.

"Everything done?" John asked.

"Yes," Alison replied, "We agreed on a 50 % raise for Albert and his family."

"You're really generous," Albert said, "is Alison your personal assistant?"

"Girlfriend," John said and lay his arm around Alison, "Same as Cameron."

The latter came to stand on John's other side and he put his arm around her as well. He kissed them both.

"Ah," Albert said, "congratulations, you look fine together."

"Yes," John agreed, "and by the way: Savannah and Allie are my stepdaughters."

"Ah, I see," Albert replied in a tone that sounded as if John had just commented the weather. "Nice girls. I always loved kids."

"Alison and Cameron are cyborgs, by the way. Would you please let your eyes glow for Albert?"

The two did so and Albert nodded politely, looking unimpressed.

"Nice touch," he commented.

"Is the pool ready for swimming?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, of course," Albert replied, "Mr. Robinson called and said you were coming, so I prepared it."

"Excellent," Savannah replied, took off her tee shirt and unhooked her bra.

She then stepped out of her shoes, pulled off her pants and finally her panties. Albert looked at her completely unimpressed as she walked over to the pool stark-naked and jumped into the water.

"I'm coming, too," Allie said, took off her clothes as well and jumped into the pool.

"Kids," Albert said chuckling, "can't resist splashing around. My boys are the same."

John smiled.

"Seems like it works just fine," he said to Alison and kissed her.

"Of course, it works fine," she replied and kissed him back, "we could fuck right here and now, and he wouldn't raise an eyebrow. Wouldn't you, Albert?"

"No but I'd recommend one of the bedrooms for that," Albert said in a casual tone, "The floor here is dirty, I still have to sweep it."

"Of course," John said. "I'm dying to meet your family. Can you tell them to come here?"

"Uh, sure… of course," Albert said and reached for his cellphone.

"Savannah! Allie!" John said in a tone as if talking to small children, "enough splashing around, kids. Now listen to daddy. Be good little girls, come out of the water and put on your clothes again."

The glares John received back, weren't very friendly.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 02:23 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Sarah drove through the gate in Cliffside Drive and parked the Dodge RAM in the garage. She stepped out, closed the door and locked it. Then she walked across the gravel-covered front yard towards the entrance. The front door opened and closed again with a thud and for a moment there was silence.

Then the tailgate of the pickup-truck opened and the 11-year-old Marty Bedell climbed out of the cargo bed where he had hidden himself under the solid cover. He breathed in deeply, glad to finally be out in the open again after almost two hours. It had been hot inside the cargo bed and he was sweating all over.

Marty had recognized the young woman in the cafeteria, Cameron. But strangely enough, she didn't seem to recognize him. He had seen the interview on TV last night and being a clever boy, he added one plus one and could tell that the one who called herself Arien, was indeed Cameron.

At first, he had thought about telling his parents but then he remembered what he had learned while he was with Sarah and Cameron almost seven months ago. He didn't understand much of what was talked about, but he got that cyborgs were walking the Earth and that they were a danger for certain people who Sarah and Cameron tried to protect.

People like him.

He saw Sarah enter the cafeteria just when he and his father went into the bathroom. In a spontaneous decision, he decided to sneak away and follow them to the carpark. He didn't really know why, maybe it was the desire to see them again, the desire to learn more about them, the desire to thank Sarah for helping him with his book report. Or maybe just because he wanted another adventure. Nobody had believed him when he told them what happened, why he had been missing for a couple of days only to appear out of nowhere again as if nothing had happened.

Of course, he hadn't mentioned Sarah or Cameron to his parents or the police, he had promised not to do so. But he'd told them about the big man, the cyborg, who had chased and tried to kill him. Of course, nobody had believed him. After some fruitless attempts to get the truth out of him, the police and his parents filed the whole affair under the kind of nonsense boys of his age would do, grounded him for two weeks and that had been it.

Until today.

There was no way back now. He had no money with him and his cellphone was switched off. His parents had installed a tracking app after he had disappeared the first time, but he didn't want to be tracked. He had followed Sarah, Cameron and the red-haired woman to the carpark, where they had met with three other people he couldn't really make out. He was hiding inside the stairwell and waited until another family came down the stairs. He took cover behind them and walked to Sarah's Dodge RAM.

Marty had seen how Sarah unlocked the truck and while she was waving the others goodbye, he took the opportunity and quickly got onto the cargo bed. After about forty-five minutes, they stopped for the first time.

He was able to breathe some fresh air through the narrow gaps of the cargo bed cover while he overheard the talk Sarah had with another woman before. It confirmed everything he had been suspecting and it thrilled and scared him at the same time. He was now in the know, one of the few who knew who they were.

And now he was here, with no idea where 'here' was, and sneaked out of the garage. Marty looked around. It was a fancy home but not the one they had brought them to seven months ago. Being thirsty, Marty walked around the garage and into the lush garden of the vast property, making his way through the thick shrubbery, following the sound of animated talking and laughter.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 02:27 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Beverly Hills**

John and the four girls had just finished inspecting the rest of the property and were deeply impressed.

"Don't tell it to anyone but I always wanted my own cinema and a bowling alley," he said.

"That's a side we didn't know of you yet," Alison remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. I so gotta show this to Dennis when he visits us, maybe watch some movies with him down there."

"The gym is fantastic," Allie remarked. "It would be the perfect place for combat training. Savannah and I definitely need to pick up on that."

"Yes, Savannah agreed," before the time jump, we exercised three to four hours a day. I'm starting to feel rusty."

"Well, help yourselves," John said. "I'd like to see you exercise."

"We could teach you Taekwondo, Wushu or Kendo," Savannah suggested.

"Muay Thai or Systema," Allie added.

"Systema?" John asked.

"Russian martial art."

"How many different combat sports have you mastered?" John asked.

"Depends on if we're using weapons or not. Normally we combine seven or eight, but we trained more," Savannah replied. "What do you say? Feel like getting your ass kicked, dad? Sex only doesn't keep you fit."

"I'll think about it," John said chuckling.

The five of them sat down on a bench next to the fountain in the central courtyard and enjoyed the view over Los Angeles. Suddenly the glass door to the house opened and a middle-aged woman and three young men appeared.

"Ah, you must be the Feinsteins," John said. "I'm John O'Connell, nice to meet you."

A little shyly they shook hands with John and the girls, apparently having no idea why they had been summoned there.

"Alison here will explain to you why you're here," John said.

"Let's go inside," Alison said and motioned for them to follow her.

Hesitantly, they did so. Before anyone could say something, John's cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked.

John frowned.

"It's John Henry," he said and took the call. "Yes, John Henry? … WHAT!? When? … Yes, we were in that building earlier with mom … Okay … yes … Talk to you later."

"What's the matter?" Savannah asked in a worried tone after John had ended the call.

"John Henry is constantly monitoring the police communications and an officer called in the license plate of mom's truck."

"What? Why?" Allie asked.

"No idea. Apparently, the call came from the building with Tim Robinson's law firm in it."

"Did Sarah mount the fake plates?" Savannah asked.

"Nope," John replied. "But that won't get them far. Derek used a fake address for the registration. The police will run into a dead end."

"Good," Savannah said.

"Yup," John agreed. "John Henry is going to call mom, so there's nothing we need to do, but we should tear ourselves away from this place."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 03:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

The Bedells still sat in the security office, waiting for news on their son's whereabouts. They stood up when they saw the police officer enter the room again.

"Did you find the truck?" Paul Bedell asked.

"No, I'm sorry. The vehicle is registered to a Derek Reese with an address in Pomona. The local police checked it out, but the address doesn't exist."

"Wha… what does that mean?" Alexandra Bedell asked.

"It means that the truck could be stolen or that someone made a typo or whoever owns it doesn't want to be found – for whatever reason. In any case, it's a dead end. We could try to find out what business the woman had in this building to get her name, but it'll take time."

"Dammit!" Paul Bedell exclaimed. "If Marty at least would have left his cellphone on, then we could track him…"

"Wait a second…" the officer said. "Are you saying Marty carries a cellphone with him?"

"Yeah," Alexandra Bedell said. "We bought it after he disappeared for the first time. We already tried to track him, but he's switched it off."

The police officer sighed.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well… what use is it when his phone is off?" Paul Bedell asked.

"We can ping him with a silent SMS," the officer said. "It triggers a response of the phone without Marty being aware of it. Won't give away his exact location but it'll give us the cell site the phone is connecting to. It works even when the phone is off, as long as he left the SIM card and the battery in."

"How long do you need to find out?"

"If we're lucky, we'll have the approximate location within half an hour. But you'll have to come to the police station in 6th Street with me."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 03:38 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

John steered the Mercedes Cabriolet into the driveway of the Cliffside Drive residence and parked it in front of the garage. He noted with satisfaction that the Dodge RAM was nowhere to be seen.

"Good, they locked it in," John said, got out and walked inside with the girls following close behind.

They entered the pool terrace where the whole family had gathered again, joined by Isaak and Catherine.

"Mom, what's the matter? Why are the police looking for the RAM?" John asked.

"I haven't got the faintest idea," Sarah replied. "We checked and there isn't a scratch or a bump, so it can't be an accident. I also didn't speed or violate any traffic rules. I'm completely lost about the reason."

Suddenly, Alison jerked her head but so slightly that only Cameron noticed it.

"Is young Savannah here?" Alison asked Catherine in a casual tone. "Or one of Isaak's grandchildren?"

"No, why?" Catherine replied with a frown.

"Oh, nothing," Alison replied with a smile and walked into the house.

John followed her with his eyes and frowned.

"We have to get rid of the RAM," Derek said. "The police won't find it here but driving around in it has become risky. Damn, I really like that truck."

"Wouldn't it be enough to just mount other license plates?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, maybe. But we can't take any risks. The truck already got us almost busted in Oregon."

"Savannah and Allie can use it to drive back to the loft," John suggested. "There we'll park it among all the other cars until we decided what to do with it."

"Hopefully they're not looking for the Merc as well," Sarah said with a hint of accusation in her voice. "That thing stands out like a sore thumb."

"John Henry would have informed us," Catherine said.

"Yes, and we passed several police cars on our way back from Beverly Hills," John added. "None of them paid any attention."

" **OUCH!"**

Everyone spun around to see where the outcry had come from. They saw Alison standing up from behind a bush. She had grabbed the hem of a young boy's shirt and held him high on her outstretched arm. Sarah and Cameron immediately recognized the boy.

"Marty?" Sarah asked flabbergasted. "Marty Bedell?"

"Hi!" the boy said as he dangled from Alison's hand and waved his hand with a forced grin.

Sarah just groaned while everyone else looked around completely puzzled.

"He carries a cellphone," Alison said and fished it out of Marty's pocket.

"Is it on?" Sarah asked alarmed.

"No," Alison said, "but it doesn't matter. It can be pinged, even when it's off."

And with that, she crushed the cellphone in her hand.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 03:43 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"Damn! We had a response," the police officer said. "Just once. Then it went dead."

"What does that mean?" Paul Bedell asked.

They were standing at a desk in the police station in 6th Street, looking over the shoulder of another police officer and on his computer monitor.

"It means that either the phone got destroyed or someone removed the SIM card and/or the battery."

"Could you get a position, Jack?" the officer who brought the Bedells there asked.

"Somewhere in central Malibu."

"Can't you be a bit more specific?"

"Sorry but I can only say for sure that it has to be somewhere between Zuma Beach and Ramirez Canyon."

"Which leaves how many houses? Five hundred?"

"Probably more."

"Damn."

"What happens now?" Paul Bedell asked.

"Not very much you can do, except for turning to TV or radio stations. But to be honest, in the current situation, where everyone is only watching their TV screens because of the cyborgs and the hearings in Washington, the chances to get public attention are slim. It's like Super Bowl and the World Series finals combined at the moment."

The Bedells looked at the TV screen at the wall in the police station which showed the news coverage of the hearings in Washington. Some police officers had stopped working and were fixated on the TV.

"Can't you send a patrol car to Malibu to go from house to house?"

"Mrs. Bedell," the officer said calmly, "even if we had the resources for a house-by-house search in Malibu, keep in mind that this is just a runaway kid, not a kidnapping."

"Is that it?" Paul Bedell said in an agitated tone. "You simply stop here?"

"No, I'm not saying that," the officer replied patiently. "But frankly we have other things to do right now, especially in the current, tense situation. You need to be patient. I'm sure he'll be found. He can't hide forever. And as you said, he's run away before and he'll probably return on his own again. You placed a missing person report, that's all you can do for now."

"That's unacceptable, officer," Alexandra Bedell said in an agitated tone. "Our boy is out there, and he might be in danger, maybe suffocating in the back of that truck because he's trapped!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Come on, Paul, if the police won't help us, we're going to do it on our own."

"You'll need days to check all the houses," the officer said. "and the car might be in a garage where you can't see it."

"At least we gotta try. Can you give us a map of the area?"

The officer sighed.

"Sure. Jack, would you please print out a map of the cell site in question?"

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 03:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"I've seen this boy in the cafeteria," Savannah said. "He was watching Allie the whole time."

Sarah looked at Allie, then at Cameron.

"He thought she was Cameron," she deduced. "He knows her. Alison, I think you can let him down now. I'm sure he won't run away."

Alison let him down but kept on holding his shirt, just in case. Seeing that he had no chance to get away, the boy slacked and looked to the ground.

"How did you find us?" Sarah asked in a strict tone. "And how did you get here?"

"I saw her in the cafeteria," Marty answered and pointed at Allie. "I was there with my mom and dad. Then you appeared, and I decided to follow you to the carpark. Is she a cyborg, too?"

"No, I'm human," Allie replied. "We just look the same."

"I registered his heat signature in the underground carpark," Alison said. "But I thought he was with other people."

"Alright, alright, time out," Savannah said and made the associated hand gesture. "Who is this boy?"

Sarah explained to them who Marty Bedell was and how they had saved him from a Triple-Eight and kept him in their house for a weekend.

"How come you never told me about that, mom?" John asked.

"You were quite wound up at the time," Sarah replied. "And I told Cameron not to mention it either."

She bent down and looked into Marty's face.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked. "I told you to call me when you're in trouble but not to search and go after me. Are you in trouble?"

"Not really," Marty said. "As I said, I just saw her in the cafeteria…" he pointed at Allie again, "… and thought it was Cameron."

"How do you know that Cameron is a cyborg anyway?"

"Oh, come on, I'm not stupid. I could tell she wasn't normal. And last night, we watched the interview on TV and I knew it was her. So, when I saw you both at the cafeteria today, I followed you. I don't know why, I just wanted to see you again. I never properly thanked you for saving my life and helping me with my book report. So, I hid myself in the cargo bed of your truck."

"That must be how the police got the license plate," Derek said. "Those carparks are full of security cameras."

"You might have compromised our place of residence," Cameron said. "Your parents must have called the police by now and they're probably looking for you in Malibu."

"I… I didn't know they could locate me when my cellphone was off."

"Well," Catherine said, "they can only locate the cell site the phone responded to, which basically means all of central Malibu. The police won't go from house to house and ask for him."

"One of us can drive him back into town where he can contact his parents," Alison said. "But I should erase his memory first."

"What?!" Marty shrieked. "No! I wanna learn more about you guys. I wanna be friends with you."

"What about your parents?" John asked. "They'll be very worried."

Marty looked down.

"They've been totally unfair to me when I came back the first time. I got grounded for two weeks! If you ask me, they can worry for a while."

"I think this situation can't be solved without bringing his parents into the loop," Cameron said.

"What?" Sarah asked surprised.

"They'll keep wondering forever who Marty had run to and who we and especially _you_ are, mom. They won't rest until they know us. And that could become a security risk."

"Okay but…"

"And we cannot simply dump him next to the road, hoping that somebody will take care of him," Cameron went on. "Marty know where we live, he knows the Burbank house already and now this one. He knows who and what we are. He might talk someday and tell his parents or the police what he knows. Thus, we need to talk to his parents, make them understand what happened and why it happened. It's the only way to bring this to a close."

Marty looked up at Cameron and nodded wildly.

"Yeah, she's right, listen to her," he said but went silent when Sarah gave him a stern glare.

"Cameron has a point there," Tom Novak said. "If you want to keep this contained, you'll need to talk to the parents, prevent them from bringing in the police or the media – if it isn't already too late for that."

"Mom," John said, "we worked so hard on getting a positive image, we can't afford letting something like this endanger our progress."

"Alright, alright," Sarah said a little unnerved. "So, what exactly do you suggest?"

"We call them, tell them to pick him up."

"And if they bring the police with them?" Derek asked.

"Then I'll deal with the police," Alison said. "And with the parents."

Everyone except Marty, Tom and Isaak knew what she meant by that and they didn't like the sound of it, but Alison was right. They had worked too hard on what they had achieved and couldn't risk losing it again because they were brought in connection with a missing child or even a kidnapping.

"So, your real name is Alison?" Marty asked and looked up at her. "Fits you better than Ilmarë."

 **-0-**

The Bedells had just left Interstate 10 and entered the Pacific Coast Highway in Santa Monica when Alexandra Bedell's cellphone rang. Hastily she took the call, not noticing it was an unknown number.

"Hello? … MARTY! Where are you, are you okay?"

Her husband quickly looked at her and almost drove into a car in front of him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alexandra said, "I put you on speaker."

" _Mom? Dad?"_ Marty's voice sounded into the car.

"Oh, thank God," Paul said. "Where are you, son?"

" _I'm with friends in Malibu. Don't worry, I'm fine. You can pick me up here."_

"Why did you run away?" Alexandra asked. "We saw the video of the security camera where you climbed into that truck. Why did you do that?"

" _I'll explain everything when you come here. I'm sorry that you were worried. I hope you didn't call the police."_

"Ha! The police," Paul said in a pejorative tone, "they wouldn't help us finding you. They only found out you're somewhere Malibu but couldn't be bothered. So, we decided to look for you ourselves. We just left Santa Monica."

" _Oh, okay. Can I give you the address where you can pick me up?"_

"Sure, fire away, son."

" _28834 Cliffside Drive."_

"Okay, let me enter it in the GPS," Alexandra said. "A second… um… it says we'll be there in thirty-five minutes."

" _Okay. Um… they ask if you want tea or coffee?"_

The two Bedells looked at each other.

"Uh… coffee," Paul said.

" _Good. I'll pass it on. See you soon."_

"See you, Marty. I love you," Alexandra said but he had already hung up.

* * *

"Wow, that was awesome," Marty said as Cameron put away her cellphone. "You sounded just like me."

"I'm a part-time voice imitator," Cameron replied smiling.

"You've changed," Marty stated. "You're funny and much cooler and more relaxed than seven months ago."

"We improve," Alison said. "Seven months for us is probably like 70 years for a human."

"So, what happens now?" Marty asked.

"Now, we wait for your parents to arrive," John said. "Then we'll have coffee and cake and talk everything over."

"So, they went to the police, but the police weren't much of a help," Tom Novak said, "Doesn't surprise me. No crime, no action. I'm surprised they tracked down his phone."

"They probably saw that Marty wasn't kidnapped but ran away," Allie said. "No need to take action."

"Doesn't matter why," Sarah said. "It means we only have to deal with the parents."

"What are you going to do to them?" Marty asked.

"Nothing," Alison said, "if they're reasonable, that is."

"And if they're not reasonable?"

"Then I'll make sure they're reasonable."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 04:48 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"Here it is," Paul Bedell said as he stopped in front of the cast-iron gate and looked into the front yard. "Look! There's the Mercedes from the security video."

He turned off the road and stopped next to the post with the doorbell and the intercom.

"Yes?" a female voice answered after he had pressed the button.

"Alexandra and Paul Bedell. I assume we're being expected."

The gate started sliding to the left and they drove through, entering the front yard. They parked behind the Mercedes and got out, looking around for a moment, taking in the lush green of the old trees and thick bushes. The gate was closing again, and they walked towards the arched wooden front door, which was in a small recess behind a fountain that looked like an old village well. The door was framed in blue and white mosaic stones. A Latino woman in her early fifties opened the door.

"Come in, por favor," she said with a heavy Spanish accent.

The two Bedell's followed her invitation and stepped inside. The woman closed the door again and walked ahead. They went through the first house, then into an Edenic garden that was arranged between the three houses that formed the property. To their left they could make out a swimming pool behind a smaller house and straight ahead they walked towards what seemed to be the main house.

The Latino woman still walked ahead and guided them into the next house, into a long corridor with doors to the left and right, passing a plastered stairwell, entering a large living room that stretched over two floors, then walked out onto a terrace and into the back garden which was adjacent to the cliff that gave the street its name. They saw that a large table was positioned in the middle of the lawn where the big palm trees spent enough shade. About twenty people were sitting at the table and two chairs were still empty.

"Mom! Dad!"

Marty jumped up from his chair and ran towards his parents.

"Marty!" both Bedell's said in unison and took their son into their arms.

A woman who looked as if she was in her mid or late twenties, got up as well and walked towards them. They recognized her as the woman from the security video.

"I'm Sarah," she said, "Sarah Garland."

They shook hands and looked around. A young man and two young women, all three of them still probably in their early 20's, were also coming towards them now.

"This is my son, John," Sarah said, "and my stepdaughters, Alison and Cameron."

"Your son quite scared us when he suddenly appeared behind the bushes," John said as he shook Alexandra's hand. "We had no idea he had travelled in the back of my mom's car."

The two Bedells gave their son a stern look and Marty rolled his eyes.

"We're sorry for any inconvenience he has caused you," Paul Bedell said. "And I'm sorry we're interrupting your, well… celebration, as it seems."

"No celebration," Sarah said, "just some cake and coffee with the family, friends and neighbors. Come, let me introduce you."

Sarah took it upon herself to acquaint the Bedells with everyone around the table. They had been seated to make sure that Tom, Isaak and Catherine were the last ones to introduce.

"This is our dear friend Thomas Novak," Sarah said, and Tom got up from his chair to shake hands with them. "You may have heard of him, he's a journalist for the L.A. Times."

"Of course," Paul said, "as a matter of fact, I read your article this morning. I must admit it's still hard to believe it all, even though it all seems to be true."

"Oh, it is true," Tom said. "So true that I needed to ask for sanctuary here. Going to stay here a while until everything calmed down a bit."

"I don't envy you," Paul replied chuckling.

"Maybe you also know Isaak Sirko?" Sarah asked.

"Oh my God!" Alexandra exclaimed, "you're the Hollywood producer, right?"

"Among other things," Isaak replied with a smile and shook hands with Alexandra and Paul. "And not really active anymore. I'm mostly retired now."

"And finally," Sarah said, "a good friend of the family and my best friend…"

"Catherine Weaver!" Paul exclaimed. "Oh my God."

"Have we met?" Catherine asked as she shook hands with them.

"No, but…" Paul said and swallowed hard. "I… um… I'm working for one of your companies, Kalicom Aerospace. I'm an aircraft engineer."

"Ah, yes…," Catherine replied with a smile. "I bought Kalicom one-and-a-half years ago."

"And saved it, made it profitable again," Paul said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to use the opportunity to tell you how grateful we all are at Kalicom. Without you, we'd be out of a job now, in these difficult times."

"You're welcome," Catherine said and seemed genuinely moved.

"This is quite a view you have here," Alexandra said as she looked out onto the ocean. "A lovely place."

"Thank you," Sarah said, "Please, take a seat. We left two chairs for you. The coffee is freshly brewed, and Maria made us a delicious bee sting cake today."

"But we really don't wanna be an inconvenience," Alexandra said.

"You aren't," Sarah said while the Bedells sat down at the table. "As a matter of fact, there are a few things we need to talk about, concerning your son and me. You see, Marty and I have already met seven months ago."

"What?" Alexandra and Paul asked in unison and looked at Sarah in shock.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 05:53 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Cayucos**

"… _and the market value of Kaliba International dropped by almost eighty percent on Wall Street after today's Senate hearing, pulling several known subsidiaries and contractors down as well. Kaliba has now been withdrawn from trading pending further notice. The ambassador of Kaliba's home country in the Middle East had been summoned today and it was confirmed that the President has both talked to King Abdul Al Hani as well as to Russia's President Vladimir Putin this morning. However, nothing has become known about the contents of the conversations. Everybody's now waiting for the President to address the nation in an hour._

 _A nationwide wave of arrests has left people in shock. Special units of the FBI and the DHS made more than 3,500 arrests this morning and searched more than 2,100 homes, offices and company headquarters. When asked why this coordinated wave of arrests happened so early in the morning, FBI Director Robert Mueller said they wanted to prevent people from destroying evidence or fleeing the country upon watching the Senate hearings on TV._

 _Almost all the FBI's and DHS's available resources were bundled in this unprecedented campaign that seems to have been coordinated with the President and Senator Henry Walden in advance. Since this kind of action must be carefully planned, people in charge must have been informed about the facts for some time already, waiting for the right moment to strike. Of course, the preparations happened in secret without the members of the so-called 'Shadow Council' in the know. Mueller said that the coordinated action was a full success. In his own words: 'We got them all, no one got away.'_

 _These new developments pushed yesterday's headlines about the TV interview of two female cyborgs almost into the background. But the events seem to be connected. As a matter of fact, it was revealed by insiders that the so-called human-cyborg resistance of Los Angeles played a crucial part in uncovering this nation-wide conspiracy which cost more than three hundred lives over the past twenty-four years and the tax-payers billions of dollars._

 _In this context it should be mentioned that from today's point of view, the destruction of the Simdyne Building seems to have been a necessity to prevent a catastrophe of biblical proportions, as a spokesman of the DHS indirectly admitted today. Considering this, it is even more remarkable that nobody was killed in the explosion despite a massive physical damage to the neighborhood. So far, there's still no decision being made of who'll compensate for knocking out that area of Downtown Los Angeles for weeks. Resident business people and company owners demand a compensation from the government._

 _Meanwhile, voices are getting louder all over the country to recognize the two cyborg women and their team as national heroes but so far, we couldn't get any comments from official sources. In the light of recent events, we changed our tonight's program and offer you hourly updates on the latest developments. What exactly is Kaliba International? Who is behind it? What are their activities in the United States? Following this program, we'll air a documentary about this very secretive and elusive conglomerate that deals with natural resources, weapons and high-tech equipment._

 _In other news: Two dead bodies were found in an empty container in the harbor of Hong-Kong yesterday. Both carried U.S. papers with them, one of them was identified as a long missing agent from the Los Angeles bureau of the FBI who's been declared missing since the 12th of July._ _The other body…"_

* * *

"Looks like this is getting really huge now," Louise commented as she and Emily sat at the counter of Duckie's Chowder House in Cayucos and watched the TV screen together with other patrons.

"Yes," Emily agreed. "You should pick a place to meet with your parents, since your home will probably be surrounded by reporters."

Louise sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I should text them."

Emily noticed the sad expression on Louise's face.

"Let's take a walk," she said.

Louise gulped down her Coke, they paid and left. There was a wooden pier that started behind the restaurant and led out into the ocean. They slowly walked it to the end, holding hands. The sky had clouded over, it would surely rain later, and the weather seemed to reflect the general mood of the two girls.

They had left Nick Nelson's house early on Sunday morning and driven to San Francisco where they had spent the whole Sunday and early Monday with sightseeing and generally having a good time. As planned, they had been driving down the Pacific Coast Highway and now made a stop in the small coastal town of Cayucos.

"I texted John," Emily said, "told him that if everything goes according to plan, we'll be home in about four hours."

Louise sighed.

"Did you have to remind me?" she asked and looked out onto the ocean.

The wind was blowing through their hair. Louise's had been cut short and dyed red to prevent her from being recognized. Emily's wounds were almost fully healed. Her eye had regrown, and the only traces of her injuries were thin lines where the flesh hadn't completely finished growing together again. Louise had covered them with make-up. They had spontaneously decided to take a rest in this small town at the California coastline and Emily noticed that the closer they came to Los Angeles, the gloomier Louise's mood seemed to become.

"I'm having problems with this situation as well," Emily said. "I share your sadness. But at the same time, I feel a pleasant anticipation to see John and the others again. Don't you feel a pleasant anticipation to see your family and friends again as well?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Louise replied without looking at her.

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic."

"The pain of leaving you overshadows it."

"You know that it doesn't need to be forever."

"Oh yeah, sometimes we may see each other for an hour or two, at secret places and only when we're sure nobody followed us. But our… affair will basically be over when we part tonight."

Emily turned towards her.

"Our love will never be over," she said.

"But it will never be the same again either."

Emily considered Louise for a moment, then pulled her into her arms. The girl immediately started sobbing heavily into Emily's shoulder.

"I will miss you, too," the cyborg girl said and held her tight.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 06:12 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Alexandra and Paul Bedell didn't panic or run away. In fact, they took it rather well that their son had been the target of a Terminator. They remained quite composed. If there was a notable reaction of the two, it was their faces turning a bit pale.

It probably had been a good strategy to introduce them to Tom, Isaak and Catherine first because that added some credit of trust to the whole conversation and probably helped soften the blow. When Sarah, John, Alison and Cameron had finished telling their tale, Paul and Alexandra didn't say anything for a moment. They simply grabbed each other's hands and stared out onto the ocean.

"Why Marty?" Paul finally asked. "Why would somebody want to kill a ten-year-old boy?"

"Machines are thorough," Derek replied shortly while chewing on a cookie.

"Wait a second," Alexandra said, "didn't you say on TV that those… Terminators were sent back in time to kill people who'd become important after the nuclear holocaust? Does that mean Marty would have become important?"

"Unfortunately, no," Cameron replied. "But Marty shares the name with a man that would have become important after Judgement Day. Not many records were left, Skynet only knew their names."

"I… I don't understand," Alexandra said.

Derek sighed and explained.

"When Terminators have a name, but don't know the location of their targets or what they look like, they kill all people with that name – systematically, thoroughly. Like bookkeepers."

"What?" Paul asked. "Do you wanna tell me that my son almost got killed just because of his name?"

"There was a Martin Bedell in my unit," Derek continued. "He was a trained army officer and helped giving the resistance a military structure. Without him, we wouldn't have been as effective."

"What happened to him?"

"We protected and saved his life seven months ago," John replied. "And we killed the Terminator that was hunting him. While Derek and I went to do that, mom and Cameron took care of your son."

"One other Martin Bedell had already been killed that day," Sarah added. "Your son would have been next."

"Good God," Paul said and gulped.

"We helped him with his book report," Cameron added, "I picked out the book, _'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'_."

Paul swallowed.

"The fact that he had that report ready convinced us that he had just ran away and that his whole story about the cyborg was bogus," he said. "I'm sorry, son."

"It's alright, dad," Marty said. "I'm not blaming you."

"So, you two are… not human?" Alexandra asked and pointed at Alison and Cameron. "You are the ones from TV yesterday?"

The two girls looked at John. He nodded, and they looked back at the Bedells, letting their eyes glow red.

Alexandra gasped, and Paul groaned and closed his eyes.

"My reaction was similar," Tom Novak said, "but it didn't take me long to realize that if you're a friend, their bark is worse than their bite."

"We haven't bitten you yet, Tom," Alison said. "So how can you know?"

Everyone chuckled and even the Bedells had to smile. Marty looked around and smiled as well. The whole time he had listened but didn't say a word. Most of what Sarah and the others had told, was new for him as well.

"What happens now?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked back.

"You let us in, you told us everything. We know who you are now. These two made it very clear on TV that you want to remain anonymous. So, what happens next, to us, to Marty? Why bringing us here in the first place?"

"It wasn't our choice, but Marty's action forced us into action as well.," Alison answered. "We needed to keep this contained and we needed to prevent the police from looking for Marty."

"Oh, that reminds me," Paul said. "We gotta tell the police that Marty is back. Excuse me for a moment, I'm gonna make a phone call."

"Sure," John replied.

Paul got up, pulled out his phone and walked a few feet away.

"Speaking of Martin Bedell," John said, "where is he now? He's still at Presidio Alto, isn't he?"

"Yup," Derek answered, "and if the news spread to him, he'll know that what we told him is no longer valid."

"He can be with his Alicia then after all."

"Maybe. Or maybe that's already over thanks to us, who knows?"

"We should visit him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't wanna keep him in the dark. He's an ally, a friend. Besides, we have nothing else to do."

"We wanted to start renovating," Savannah argued.

"Yeah, well… you can start that without me, can't you?" John replied with a smile. "It'll be your rooms after all."

Savannah and Allie just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Dinner was served at 7 o'clock and by then the Bedells had gotten comfortable enough to realize they were quite hungry. Maria's excellent cooking did the rest and soon the big table in the garden was filled with laughter from telling jokes and anecdotes.

At 8:00 p.m., the Bedells finally declared they'd have to go home now. Alison had never stopped scanning them and concluded that they wouldn't go to the authorities with what they knew and that they also wouldn't share their knowledge with anyone else. They simply wanted to live their lives in peace and quiet.

In return, Sarah and Catherine assured them of their support if anything should ever happen again. Catherine handed them one of the secure phones with the numbers of John, Sarah and herself and the Bedell's promised to call them first if something happened.

Of course, it had helped that Catherine hinted at Paul she might have use for a good aircraft engineer in the Zeira Corp headquarters, including a substantial pay raise. John knew that Catherine was talking about the Babylon Labs, which was a logical choice, since Paul Bedell was in the know already anyway. The only question was how he'd react when he learned what the job offer included? But that was a topic for another time.

"I wonder if we'll ever have a normal day," John said as the Bedells had left. "This could have become a big problem. I suppose the security video from the underground carpark saved us."

"Not us. Them," Cameron said, and everyone wondered if she meant that as a joke or not.

But since the usual _'Fooled you!'_ never came, they concluded she must have been serious.

"So, are you really going to drive down to Carlsbad tomorrow to visit that Bedell guy?" Allie asked.

"Yup," John replied nodding, "Derek, Cam and I will go there."

"Oh?" Sarah asked, "only Cam? How come?"

"Emily wants to visit Miller, Dawson and Kowalski at Zeira Corp tomorrow. She asked Alison to accompany her."

"That's not boding well for them," Jesse said.

"Do we want to know what Emily has in mind?" Sarah asked.

"Probably not," John replied. "I don't know myself yet but the fact that she's bringing Alison means that she needs her special abilities."

"Why not simply kill them?" Derek asked. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"It's not our show, babe," Jesse said, "I can understand that Emily wants to be the one who decides what's to become of them after forty-three years of torment. I'm almost concerned for the three."

"Almost?" Sarah asked.

"Yup, almost. Those sons of bitches need to get it hard and special. I'm sure Emily will make the right choice."

"Talking about Emily," Sarah said, "does she come here tonight?"

"No," John said. "I'll meet her at the beach house. I'm gonna leave in an hour and Alison and Cam will help me prepare the place."

"Prepare what?" Derek asked with a smirk. "The bed?"

"That, too," John replied smiling, reached for the fruit bowl on the table and put a strawberry in his mouth.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, July 28th, 2008 – 10:12 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Emily drove the white van onto the parking lot at Zuma Beach, just outside of central Malibu. She turned the engine off and looked straight ahead. Louise did the same. The sun had already set, and they were the only ones who parked there at this time of night. It was dark outside, and the only sounds were the distant waves of the Pacific Ocean and the occasional car going by on the Pacific Coast Highway.

For a couple of minutes, none of them said a word.

Then, finally, Emily spoke up.

"I guess this is it then," she said without looking at Louise. "You can keep the van, I'll take the bike from here."

"What about the stuff we bought for you?" Louise asked, staring straight ahead as well.

"I can squeeze it into my backpack and I can manage to put a duffle bag in front of me. You can also keep the cash. Hide it somewhere and use it as a reserve, just in case."

"Do you need to go far from here?"

"Can't tell you, sorry."

"Right."

Again, silence.

Suddenly, Louise gasped loudly and then started sobbing violently. If Emily had a heart, it would have broken now. She turned and took Louise in her arms, holding her tight.

"Don't go!" Louise said between sobs, "Please. I need you! I love you!"

"I love you, too," Emily replied, "but my place isn't with you. And you need to stand on your own feet again. Your friends and family will help you from now on."

"They can never take your place!" Louise sobbed.

"I know," Emily said and stroked Louise's back. "I know."

"Why can't I simply come with you? One more girl wouldn't matter, would it?"

"Maybe. But it would be awkward. And it would be unfair on your parents, your friends and all your loved ones. They deserve to hold you in their arms again."

Louise knew it was true, so she didn't reply to that anymore. Hesitantly, they moved apart, and Emily climbed into the back of the van, putting on her leather outfit and her biker boots. She unlashed the Kawasaki and opened the back doors, waiting until no car was in sight. Then Emily grabbed the motorbike and jumped out, holding it on her outstretched arms. She gently let it down and put it on its stand.

Meanwhile, Louise had gotten out as well and stood next to Emily, leaning against her.

"Have your parents answered your SMS?" Emily asked.

"Uh-huh," Louise said nodding. "They'll meet me in the parking lot at the corner of 4th and Colorado in half an hour. I told them to look for a white Ford van. I suppose the FBI will accompany them, hopefully no reporters will have followed them. We'll probably spend the night in a hotel. Not sure about what the following days will bring."

"You did nothing wrong, you didn't break any rules and you didn't commit any crimes. You are the surviving victim, remember that."

"What should I tell them when they ask me about you and why I have no scars?"

"You can tell them Alison healed you. The knowledge about the nanobots is out anyway. But don't mention her real name."

"Yeah, right. Ilmarë. Got it."

"And of course, you mustn't mention John, Sarah, Nick Nelson or the others. Tell them we were on a road trip without getting into detail. Tell them we have become good friends and nothing more. Apart from that, you can tell them all the bloody details."

Louise nodded and smiled weakly.

"Maybe I'm going to write a book about it all," she said. "How I got kidnapped, how they abused and tortured me and how you rescued me like a heavenly angel."

"It would become a bestseller for sure."

"It'd be X-rated," Louise said and couldn't suppress a chuckle.

Emily chuckled as well, then she took Louise in her arms again and kissed her long and deeply. Again, Louise couldn't suppress the tears. The kiss lasted quite a while, then Emily slowly pulled away.

"Never forget that I love you," she said and put on her helmet.

"I could never," Louise replied, tears running down her cheeks, then turned and walked back to the front of the van, entering the driver's seat.

"Drive carefully, you haven't got a driver's license," Emily shouted after her and laughed as Louise showed her the middle finger.

The engine of the van started, and Louise slowly drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Emily followed her with her eyes and zoomed in as long as possible until the van had disappeared behind the left-hand bend that led into central Malibu.

Then, Louise was gone, and Emily suddenly felt lonely.

* * *

John had told her to meet him at the beach house in Malibu, so she left the highway and drove along Malibu Road.

She wondered why he wanted to meet her there alone, without the others? Was he mad at her for staying away for so long? Or was it because he wanted to talk with her in private about her relationship with Louise, which he disapproved of, no doubt about that? Or maybe because she changed her looks without consulting him first?

The longer Emily thought about it, the more insecure and uneasy she became. When she finally came to a stop in front of the white gate, she hesitated for a moment. The gate and the front door would be open, John had written. He'd asked her to close both again after entering. She saw the green Mercedes Cabrio parked inside the front yard with its roof closed, a car she had seen before in Future John's garage. For a moment, she wondered why of all the cars in the loft's garage he had picked such a conspicuous one.

Then her thoughts drifted back to John and why he wanted to talk to her alone. Here, away from home, away from the rest of the family. Away from Alison and Cameron. She couldn't think of any reason except the ones she'd already pondered on. Suddenly, she had the unexplainable urge to hit the road and simply drive on, away from it all, leaving everything behind, living her life in solitude without the prospect of disappointing the ones she loved.

But then she thought about how much it would hurt John and she couldn't bear that. So, she shut down the engine, dismounted and pushed the bike through the gate, parking it next to the Merc. It was dark and quiet and had become colder. She closed the gate, took off her helmet, grabbed her bags and walked to the open front door.

Emily entered the beach house and put down her bags and the helmet.

"John?"

No answer.

She pulled out her Glock and walked into the main room, only to stop dead in her tracks. The whole room was lid by more than a hundred small candles, mostly tealights. They had been put all around the place. The dining table was laid for two, with silverware on a white table cloth. A bottle of French champagne rested in a cooler and a cozy fire burned in the open fireplace.

"You won't need the gun," John's voice came from her right.

Emily turned her head. There he stood, dressed up in a polo shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes. The feeling of unconditional love and the knowledge of belonging to him returned instantly. What had she been thinking a moment ago when she had considered leaving? The mere thought was so ridiculous. There stood the man she loved, the man she needed.

The man who owned her.

"John…" is all she managed to say, and her Glock fell to the ground.

For some reason, she was unable to move.

"Welcome home, Em," he said. "Took you some time."

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

John made a step towards her, which seemed to break the paralysis. Emily ran towards John and flung her arms around him. He returned the gesture and for a while they stood that way, tightly embraced, tears running from her face and into his shoulder. He then slowly loosened the embrace, took her face into his hands and kissed her very long and lovingly. All the worries fell off her. There it was again, the feeling of bliss she had missed for all those years whenever he kissed her. The feeling of belonging to him, of being one.

"What… what is all this here?" she asked and looked around.

"Weeeell," John replied a little sheepishly, "I figured I didn't really welcome you yet, it was all so frantic and then you went away again… So, with the help of Cam and Alison, I organized this intimate event. Of course, I know that cyborgs probably don't have a romantic streak but…"

"Sssssh," she said and put her finger on his mouth, "it's wonderful. Thank you."

She kissed him again.

"Of course," she then said, "you know that this is quite a fire hazard?"

John laughed out loud and she joined in.

"Let's get you out of these leather clothes," he finally said. "I wanna take a good look at the new you."

Emily smiled and slowly peeled off her leather outfit, revealing that she only wore a tank top and some panties underneath. She then turned around and posed a little for him before taking off the rest as well. Her figure was a little more hourglass-shaped than before and her breasts were big now, really big. Even bigger than Alison's but not obscenely big. And like Alison's, they weren't sagging while at the same time looking completely natural. The biggest change was to her face, though, which no longer looked like the innocent girlfriend type Cameron represented. She looked more luscious now, with poutier lips and a button nose, like a glamour model. Her hair was still brown but a lighter tone than Cameron's.

"You like?" she finally asked.

John nodded.

"I like," he said smiling. "I like very much."

Emily was glad and smiled happily.

"So… what's for dinner?" she asked.

"You mean except us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, since I didn't know exactly when you'd arrive, I ordered some antipasti from an Italian restaurant."

"Sounds delicious. I still need some calories to finish the healing of my biological shell."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

John just smiled and stretched out his hand. She took it and together they walked over to the dining table.

"Don't you want to put on some clothes?" he asked.

"Only if you insist."

"I won't insist."

"And for dessert," she said lasciviously, "I wanna taste all of your body with my tongue. And more."

"And I can't wait to try out your new body."

"You can do anything you want with me… Master."

They both laughed and kissed again, then sat down at the table. John poured some champagne and handed her a glass.

"To us," he said and clinked glasses with her, "and that we'll always stay together from now on."

"To us," she replied and smiled happily.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 01:32 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Senator Henry Walden leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. His neck cracked loudly.

"Oh Jeez," he said to himself, "you're getting old, Henry."

He glanced at the clock and groaned. He'd been in his office for almost eight hours since the hearings had ended for the day. They'd start again at 10 in the morning and he desperately needed some sleep. The sofa looked very tempting. He'd called his wife before and informed her that he intended so stay the night in the office. After all, he had a bathroom, a shower and a wardrobe in there. Time to make use of it.

He packed the documents into his briefcase and was about to get up when suddenly the door to his office was pushed open. He startled and jumped in his chair. A blonde woman in probably her mid-twenties stood in the door frame. She was naked except for her boots, and he immediately noticed that she had obscenely large breasts that hung down to her navel and an hourglass figure that seemed to come out of a cartoon.

She pointed a gun at him and her arm was shaking violently. She groaned and moaned while she made a step in his direction. A scent of sexual juices suddenly filled the air and the Senator saw that white liquid was running down the insides of her legs.

"Unngh…" she said. "S… Senator H… Henry … W… Walden?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"J… Julia… Molitor…" she managed to utter, then she suddenly cramped and moaned loudly. "Oh Gooood…"

" _Did she just orgasm?"_ the Senator asked himself but received his answer when a gush of white liquid splashed onto the office floor.

Of course, he remembered that name. Gibbons' daughter, the _Shadow Council's_ killer. Gibbons had stated she was mentally ill. Police was sent to his house, but they had found it empty. It had looked like Julia had fled. And now she was here, probably sneaked past the security guards.

"What… what do you want from me?" Senator Walden asked.

"F… fffff… fuck!" she exclaimed, her arm still shaking violently. "K… kkk… ill you," she uttered as the next orgasm hit her.

This time the Senator noticed a vibrating sound that seemed to be coming from between the woman's legs.

"You are Blake Gibbons' daughter, right?" he said and held up his hands. "Why are you here? I hope you're aware that you're wanted for murder."

"D... dddontcare... ffff… fuck," she uttered, breathing heavily. "Rrrrr… rev…. revenge… ugh!"

Henry Walden realized that for some unknown reason that woman was sexually aroused beyond good and evil. It seemed that she needed all her willpower to utter just these few words before another orgasm shook her. Apparently, she had a vibrator inside of her vagina that took care of her constant horniness.

"You're here to take revenge for your father?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Unngh… huh…"

"But your father turned himself in, he offered himself as a principal witness. He'll be a free man afterwards, so why do you want to avenge him?"

"A… A… Alissssson," she managed to say, then breathed heavily again. "F… fffucked with his… urrgh… God… m… mind. And m… mmmmine… unnnnngh… too."

It needed all of Julia's willpower and self-control to say that sentence and sure enough, the next orgasm followed. Again, her juices splashed onto the floor. The way to the Senator's office had been pure agony and she had made it only because she had stuffed a vibrator into her sopping wet pussy. Otherwise she would have had to rub herself all the time, but she needed her hands free.

A week ago, Julia's mind had suddenly become clearer again, her body had become less grotesque. She had no idea what had happened, but she quickly realized two things. One: She needed to orgasm all the time or else she couldn't get a coherent thought. Two: Her father had changed. He had become a tame lion, a pet. He was completely under that bitch Alison's thrall, the slut who somehow had turned Julia into a heap of constant sexual arousal, ready to hump everything that resembled a male cock. The urge to constantly copulate was so strong that she could barely think and had problems making herself understood verbally.

However, in the past days she'd realized that she could think clearer when she had a vibrator in her pussy that constantly made her cum. She even learned to stand up and walk around that way. In the following day, she was finally able to put on shoes and wear a coat for a while. The cloth rubbed at her nipples and it felt like her mind was exploding with raw sexual energy, but she was able to focus enough to ignore it. When she saw her father on TV today, she had fled the house, knowing they they'd be coming for her.

Her options were limited, Alison was out of reach. So, she concentrated on the only target that made sense to her and was within reach: Senator Walden. His security was low but not for much longer, that much was clear. She had to act quickly. So, she had decided to pull herself together and take the metro to his office. She had watched the Senator enter his office and waited. Her condition got worse all the time, so she decided to go in instead of waiting for him to come out again. Luckily, one of the security guards had taken a leak while the other one was asleep. Once she'd entered Walden's outer office, she'd taken off the coat, which was a real relief, and then entered the office, determined to kill him.

"What in God's name happened to you?" the Senator asked as he looked at the naked, sweating and shaking figure in front of him whose vagina constantly leaked liquid and who orgasmed every thirty seconds or so.

"Unnnghimportant," Julia replied. "G… ggggonna… k… k… kill… you… oooh… God!"

Another splash of liquid on the floor.

"Miss, with your arm shaking that much, you will hardly hit me," Henry Walden said coolly, "lay down the gun and I'll call an ambulance. You need help!"

"Fffff… ffffuck! YOU!" she shouted and pulled the trigger.

Once.

Twice.

And a third time. The shots echoed through the empty halls of the Dirksen Senate Building. After the third shot, Julia was unable to hold the gun anymore and it fell out of her hand as she orgasmed again. Senator Walden had flinched, but he didn't feel anything. He looked down on his body. No wounds. No blood. He looked behind himself. No bullet holes in the wall as well. What the…?

Then, out of thin air, a tall man in a strange-looking overall appeared in front of his desk, blocking the view. He grabbed the woman's neck and snapped it like a twig. She fell to the floor, dead, but still shaking for a moment.

"Holy mother of God!" Henry Walden exclaimed. "Who in God's name are you?"

The tall man turned around and the Senator saw three bullet holes in his torso. Henry Walden realized that the bullets would have hit him if the man wouldn't have stood in front of his desk.

"My name is Carter," he said and let his eyes glow red, "Catherine Weaver sent me to protect you. I'll be your new bodyguard."

 **-0-0-0-**


	27. Revenge & Punishment

**Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 07:53 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

If there is such a thing as waking up with relish, then that's what John did. He kept his eyes closed as he lay on his back while warm, tender lips and a warm, moist tongue caressed his body – feet, legs, groin, tummy, chest, nipples, neck, mouth, cheeks, eyelids, forehead and then back down again. Soft breasts with hard nipples brushed over his body to accompany the kissing and licking of the mouth.

Emily finally stopped at his dick, kissed it tenderly with her hot lips like something very precious, then licked it up and down and finally took it into her mouth, sucking on it, only to let it out again with a loud pop. John was almost disappointed when she kissed her way back up to John's mouth again while gently massaging his cock with her hand. When their mouths met, they kissed each other long and longingly, using their tongues to probe each other's mouths. John put his arms around her and they kept kissing while Emily guided his cock into her pussy, moaning in pleasure as it slid in completely.

No words were spoken. They communicated in the language of need, longing, desire and unconditional love. John grabbed and kneaded her butt cheeks and fondled her big breasts after she rose up and started riding him in a steady rhythm. It was making love, not just fucking, and they'd done it all night. John had only slept for a couple of hours but that was okay. He was so happy to have her back, so eager to explore every square inch of her new body. And that's what he'd done.

They orgasmed together, and Emily sunk down on top of him, using her soft tits as a cushion while leaving his dick inside her. She kissed him again… long… lovingly… passionately. Then she put her head next to his and sighed blissfully.

"Thank you," she breathed into his ear.

"For what?" John asked with a slight frown.

"For everything. The warm welcome, the romantic dinner, the love and the passion… and for not asking questions or rebuking me."

"Why would I rebuke you?" he asked and softly stroked her hair.

"Because I stayed away for so long, because I changed my appearance without consulting you first, because I had an affair with a girl…"

"Emily… you suffered for forty-three years. That's enough in my book. Why would I prolong your suffering by being mean to you? You deserve all the love you can get, no matter where it comes from. I'm happy for you that you found Louise."

"Really, John?"

"Yes, really. What did you expect after coming home? That I'd tell you off?"

"I… I don't know," she said and lifted her head to look him in the eyes, softly stroking his face. "I really didn't know what to expect but I was afraid that I'd become an outcast with you and the others."

"Never," John replied and pulled her towards him, kissing her again. "Never, do you hear? Remember what I told you: You are not my property. You are a free person. If you decided to leave me to be with someone else because it would make you happier, I'd accept it. Seeing you happy is more important than my own desires."

Emily was glad and relieved that her one true love took her escapades so well, so she decided not to contradict John by saying that she could never leave him because she was his. Forever. She had learned that she could have an affair with someone else, but she had also learned that it didn't affect her feelings for John or the fact that he owned her. He was her man and always would be.

"I love you, John. So much that it hurts sometimes."

"I've been told that lots of kisses and sex work as a painkiller," he replied grinning.

"Indeed," she said and kissed him again. "The pain is almost gone, but I'm afraid the painkillers are addictive..."

John chuckled.

"Love is the drug..." he said, thinking of an old 1970's song.

For a while, they just lay there, gently stroking and kissing each other. Emily made sure his dick never slipped out of her, waiting for it to get hard again inside her vagina.

"I'd like to meet her one day," John said after a while.

"Louise?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she must be a very special person when you fell in love with her."

"She is very special. But the main reason for our relationship was the history of suffering we have in common. We helped each other with numbing our pain."

"I thought a lot about it," John said, "And I came to realize that I wouldn't have been able to help you like that. Nor would have anyone of the others."

"I know that, John. That's why I went on that road trip. It could have been bad for our relationship if I stayed and realized too late that you couldn't help me. I needed the time out."

John nodded in understanding, then looked at her curiously.

"You've grown up," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're more mature than the other two of you."

"John, I'm forty-five years old. So, of course I evolved further, even when I was often incapacitated in all those years."

"Then you're a MILF now, huh?" he asked jokingly.

"A what?"

"Never mind," John chuckled and kissed her. "It'll be interesting to see you three together, the dynamics among you. I think they'll consider you their 'big sister' now."

"They're not wrong with that. I grew older, both physically and mentally."

"Mellower, not older."

Emily chuckled.

"Okay, mellower," she said.

He stroked her face.

"Alison told me that you asked her to accompany you to Zeira Corp today to see the prisoners."

"Yes."

"Care to tell me what you have in mind?"

"I've been playing several scenarios in my head," she replied. "I'm not sure yet which option I will choose. I guess it depends on their demeanor."

"Don't expect too much. They won't show regret or remorse."

"I know."

"Derek would prefer you simply snapped their necks to get it over with."

"Oh no," she said and shook her head. "I want them to suffer the way I did. I want them to feel the mental agony and the helplessness I experienced. And I want it to last for a very long time."

"Are you sure that's gonna help you getting over it?"

"No, but it'll be a great satisfaction."

"Taking Alison with you tells me you don't plan to simply break them mentally with your usual methods."

"No. But please don't ask any further, John. I'm not sure about their punishment myself yet. But I promise I'll let you see what's become of them when we're finished."

"Well, José could use some help with the garden," John said, "And Maria could use some help around the house. That way they could still be useful to us."

Emily smiled.

"I like your thinking, John," she said, "but no. I don't want them around anymore. I never want to see them again when I'm finished with them. Besides, turning them into our servants wouldn't be nearly humiliating enough."

John sighed.

"It's your show, Em. I gave you carte blanche. Only make sure they'll never become a threat again and that they can't be traced back to us."

"That I'll do, I promise."

They started kissing again and Emily felt John's dick getting hard again inside her. She smiled and started riding him again.

* * *

Another half hour passed with the two entwined in their love play, when suddenly Emily stiffened and listened attentively.

"What's the matter?" John said with a frown but before Emily could answer, the door to the bedroom flew open.

"MOOORNING!" Savannah shouted.

John startled and then huffed and relaxed with a groan. Alison, Cameron, Savannah and Allie were all entering the bedroom.

"SURPRIIISE!" Allie called out with a big smile. "We brought breakfast."

John chuckled.

"And you couldn't have done that less dramatically, like… oh I don't know, knocking at the door before storming in?"

"It's okay, John," Emily said and got off his cock and out of the bed. "Hey girls!"

They all hugged and kissed and laughed happily, welcoming Emily back.

"Wow, look at her tits!" Savannah exclaimed. "Can I touch?"

"Sure," Emily replied.

"Nice!" Savannah said while she and Allie groped and fondled Emily's breasts, "Alison, you're no longer the tit champion."

Alison just rolled her eyes and looked at Cameron who wore a broad grin on her face. John noticed with relief that Cameron had apparently overcome her self-doubts now. Alison and Cameron bent down to kiss John hello.

"I'm not trying to sound prudish," he said and sat up, "but storming into a bedroom with two naked lovers having sex inside, could be considered a bit rude."

"You're right," Allie said, "we're way too overdressed. How rude of us."

And with that, she started taking off her clothes. Savannah followed and then Cameron and Alison started to get naked as well. John raised his finger to say something but then just fell back onto his cushion again in resignation. Once naked, Savannah and Allie bent over and kissed John hello as well, making sure their breasts were brushing his chest.

"Morning, dad!" Savannah said.

"Morning, dad!" Allie echoed.

"Is nobody sucking this cock?" Cameron asked and crawled between John's legs, taking the still half-erect penis into her mouth.

"I guess someone does now," he commented chuckling.

"Do you need help with that, sis?" Alison said and got down next to Cameron.

"No, but I can share," Cameron replied and offered John's cock to her sister.

They both alternated in sucking his dick and his balls while Savannah and Allie lay by his sides, softly stroking his chest and arms.

"Is there still place for me as well?" Emily asked amused.

"You could sit on John's face," Allie suggested, "I'm sure dad has concentrated on those amazing tits and neglected your pussy so far."

"Not true!" John protested. "But thinking of it... come here, Em."

Emily smiled and climbed onto the bed, positioning her vagina above his face. Confronted with her wet pussy, John began lapping away while Emily bent forward and joined her sisters in sucking John's cock.

"I so wish that was us," Savannah said with a sigh while she watched the three cyborg girls fellating John.

"Yeah," Allie agreed. "Stupid house rules. We should have never told him he was our stepfather."

"Too late now," John said grinning, "and strictly speaking you shouldn't be here anyway. I thought we agreed this place is a retreat for me and my girlfriends."

"And it will be, dad," Allie replied, "but we wanted to welcome Emily back as well."

John groaned and with the combined effort of their three mouths, Alison, Emily and Cameron brought John to another orgasm. His cum flew into the air and landed on their faces, where they happily lapped it off from each other.

"Can I try?" Savannah asked. "At least I wanna know how it tastes."

Emily looked at John. He rolled his eyes but then nodded. So, she offered Savannah a finger with cum she had scraped from Alison's face and Savannah delightfully put it into her mouth.

"Mmmmmh…" she said, "you gotta try this, Allie."

The next finger was offered to Allie who also sucked the cum from it.

"Didn't someone mention breakfast?" John asked. "Because I'm quite hungry."

"Ooh, yes…" Savannah said and got up, "we brought bacon and eggs, toast, coffee and pancakes. Should still be warm. Come on, sis, let's lay the table."

Allie got up and the two walked out of the bedroom.

"Sorry for the assault," Alison said when they were alone. "But they insisted on coming along."

John chuckled.

"It's alright," he said, "it was fun. I love being with my five girls."

"They adore you," Emily said, "they'd die for you. I'm glad you found a way to integrate them without becoming too intimate."

"Yes," John agreed, "but sometimes I feel like a lion tamer who's got to keep his animals at bay."

"I like that analogy," Alison said with a sly smile. "Are we your wild animals as well?"

"Yeah, interesting question," Cameron agreed and winked at John, "maybe you need to keep us at bay as well - with your whip?"

John chuckled.

"You're definitely carnivores."

The four of them laughed.

"The bed at home is going to be crowded," Cameron said. "It's time the two get their own room."

"Can I say how amazed and thankful I am that you welcomed me back so warmly?" Emily asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Cameron asked and kissed her. "You are us. We are one. Three now instead of two but nevertheless. You belong here, this is your place, your home."

"I wonder," John said, "if I can hold all three of you at once."

"Let's find out," Alison stated. "I'm the lightest, so I go on top."

"You're only looking for an excuse to ride his cock," Emily replied and laid down to John's left.

"Aren't we all, sis?" Cameron asked and laid down to his right.

They chuckled. John stretched his arms and brought them together above Alison's back. He locked is fingers and smiled satisfied.

"There," he said. "It's a bit tight but I could get used to this."

"Good," Alison replied, "because this is the only way we can share you equally in bed."

"I won't need a blanket."

"Nope," Cameron said, "we'll warm you with our bodies."

John took turns in kissing them all, then sighed.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too, John!" the three replied in unison.

* * *

"So, have you seen the interview?" Savannah asked as the six sat together at the breakfast table.

"Yes," Emily replied. "In our motel room in San Francisco. You did a great job, I wish I could have been there. But you handled it fine without me. What exactly happened with those soldiers?"

John and the girls took turns in filling Emily in with everything that happened on Friday.

"Who had the idea to strip them almost naked and then park the truck in front of the air base?"

"Catherine," Alison said.

"She has a wicked sense of humor," John commented. "But everyone loved her idea."

"I can see that your injuries have fully healed," Allie remarked. "You were lucky that the security camera didn't catch your face before you got shot."

"I guess we were lucky that after I got shot, it only recorded my damaged side. I don't have a third physiognomy stored."

Everyone chuckled.

"I thought it might take longer to heal," John said, "with your eye and those big lumps of flesh missing."

"Normally it would have taken a couple more days," Emily admitted, "but my biological shell had just finished the transformation and the accelerated regeneration protocol was still active. So, I ate a lot. Louise became really envious. And thankfully our body can regrow the eyes, otherwise I might have been forced to rip it from a living human."

"Emily, please!" Savannah said who was about to push a fork of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Can't all Terminators regrow their eyes?" John asked, ignoring Savannah. "Aren't they part of your biological shell?"

"The TOK-700 series can," Cameron explained, "Triple-Eights and T-800's can't regrow them. When they lose an eye, they have to take it from a human with the matching eye color."

"Now that you mention it," John said thoughtfully, "I remember James telling us about Cromartie and how he got is new appearance. They found the body of a scientist he'd forced to help him re-growing his biological shell. Cromartie had ripped the poor guy's eyes out."

"John, please," Savannah said again, "I'm trying to eat here."

"Oh, I didn't know you were so squeamish," he commented.

"She normally isn't," Allie said grinning, "only with eyes."

"I learn more about you every day," John said and looked at Savannah with a smirk.

"Anyway," Savannah said, ignoring John's remark, "it all went well, the media are outdoing each other with new sensations and we can lean back, watch and enjoy."

"Well, not exactly that," Allie said. "We're going to start with the renovations today. Savannah and I will be driving to a DIY store to buy stuff."

"Only you two?" Emily asked.

"John, Derek and Cam are driving to Carlsbad to visit Martin Bedell," Alison said, "and you and I are going to visit our prisoners, as you requested."

"What have you planned for them?" Savannah asked in a curious tone. "When you want to involve Alison, it means you want physical or mental transformation."

"It'll be a surprise. You'll see in a week."

"Why the secretiveness?" Allie asked.

"Firstly, it's a very personal thing," Emily answered, "and I don't want anyone else involved. Secondly, if I told you now, you might want to try talking me out of it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Not bad. Just very, very humiliating."

"It's Emily's show," John said before either Savannah or Allie could go into it, "it's her decision. I promised her that she has the final word about their punishment and I'm keeping my word. I trust her completely and so should you. She'll find the right method."

"Talking about punishment," Savannah asked John, "have you seen the news today?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Julia Molitor is dead."

"What!?" John asked shocked. "How?"

"She tried to shoot Senator Walden," Allie said, "his bodyguard killed her."

John looked at Alison.

"How is that possible?"

"The nanobots must have reactivated parts of her conscious mind. She must have had an enormous willpower, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pull that off. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't ordered me to partly undo her transformation."

"You mean if we'd left her being nothing but a living blow-up doll," John said sourly.

"There had been a slight chance of her regaining her consciousness," Alison replied. "Remember that I only treated her with nanobots, not my chemical messengers."

"You didn't tell me about that slight chance back then."

"I didn't know back then. With each use of my abilities, I learn more to master them, though."

"Anyway, she's dead now," Emily said. "Killed by Henry Walden's bodyguard, you say?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "He must be good."

"It's Carter," John said, "Catherine told me yesterday at breakfast. She sent him to Washington with the camouflage suit. I planned on telling you earlier but then I got distracted and after driving to Beverly Hills and the whole affair with Marty, I simply forgot about it…"

"Beverly Hills?" Emily said. "What did you do there?"

"Taking a look at the other house," Savannah said, "it's a dream, you'll love it."

"Isn't it rented out anymore?"

"Nope, and I decided to not rent it out again," John said. "But enough about us. Tell us about your road trip with Louise."

Everyone was looking at Emily with sharp attention while she recapitulated her time with Louise. How she got arrested by the deputy, how he'd brought her to that house in the woods, how she'd saved Louise, how she'd killed her tormentors. Emily filled in all the parts to complete the puzzle. She then kept telling about their trip to Oregon via Salt Lake City, how they'd stayed with Nick Nelson for a couple of days and finally how they'd driven south again, visiting San Francisco.

"Sounds like you had a good time together," Allie said as Emily had finished.

"We had," Emily confirmed and glanced at John for a moment. "A really good time. Louise was very sad when we had to part." She looked down for a second. "And so was I."

"It was mentioned on the news that she's back home," Savannah said. "Of course, she's being shielded from the media right now. I guess the FBI folks have her in their clutches. Only her parents went in front of the camera and said they were very happy to have her back. They thanked you very warm-heartedly, Emily."

"Are you going to see her again?" Allie asked.

"Yes, I sure hope so."

Suddenly everyone looked at John, expecting a comment from him. He seemed surprised but felt he needed to give a statement. So, he swallowed the piece of pancake he was chewing on and started talking.

"I told Emily that I'd like to meet Louise one day," he said, "and let me make it absolutely clear right here and now that I fully understand her relationship with Louise. I even welcome it if it makes Emily happy and helps her with the inner healing process. And that's all I'm ever going to say about it."

Emily took John's hand and smiled at him thankfully. Savannah and Allie resumed with their breakfast while Alison and Cameron looked at John with proudness.

"We'll talk to Steve and try to find out about Louise," John added, looking at her. "I'm sure he can tell us what's going on with her. And since he's now been promoted, maybe he can make sure she's only being followed by FBI members of _the Cell_ who'll look away."

"Thank you," Emily said with a happy smile.

For a moment there was silence.

"Has anyone seen the President's address to the nation?" Emily finally asked.

"No," Savannah said, "but we know he focused on the situation with Kaliba and the bomb. Kaliba has pretty much had it. There were raids in Europe, South America, Australia and Asia. International warrants have been issued against all members of the board. The President didn't directly mention you or your interview, he only talked very vaguely about _'future challenges_ _that arose from recent events'_."

John huffed.

"Politicians," he said pejoratively.

"Is that a good sign or a bad one?" Emily asked.

"Probably a sign that he's indecisive about how to deal with us," Alison replied. "We're staying in close contact with Zoe and Sonya and they say he needs to think about it some more."

"He's not exactly known for always making the wisest decisions or listening to the right people," Cameron said, "let's hope he does this time."

"There's not a lot he will bring on the way," John said, "He's a lame duck. We made it clear there's no immediate danger and the presidential elections are a bit more than three months away. He knows that the next President will have to deal with us. So, if I were him, I'd hesitate to address a _'cyborg problem'_ now, especially since he also still has the financial crisis to deal with, which is much more devastating. I'm sure he won't make any rushed decisions."

They all looked at John with doubtful faces.

"Hey, let's be optimistic here, okay?" he said and gulped down his orange juice. "And let's enjoy being all together again."

* * *

They'd put on their clothes again and were standing in the front yard of the beach house. John opened the top of the Mercedes Cabrio which wasn't electrical. He and Cameron would drive to Cliffside Drive in the Merc to pick up Derek and change cars there. Emily and Alison would ride the Kawasaki to Zeira Corp, and Allie and Savannah would use the red Ford F-150 pickup truck they'd brought from Future John's garage for their shopping trip.

"So, where do you wanna go for buying the home improvement stuff?" John asked.

"Anne has recommended the Do It Center in Thousand Oaks," Savannah replied. "She said she used it often when she moved into her house in Westlake Village. I guess we're going to look there first. But we'll check more than one store for sure."

"Good plan," Alison said, "you shouldn't buy stuff too close to the loft and not only in just one place to prevent people from getting suspicious."

"Suspicious?" John asked and raised an eye. "From buying stuff in a DIY store?"

"Normally pretty young women don't buy a truck load of stuff in DIY markets," Cameron explained. "They'll be remembered, especially by males. People memorize unusual things."

"Exactly," Emily agreed. "You better buy stuff in small amounts from several places."

"Things I'd never have thought of," John commented and scratched his head.

"We're also still looking for inspiration," Allie said. "So far, we haven't put much thought into how our rooms shall look like. Don't expect us to be back before dinner."

"We certainly won't be back earlier, too," John added and took place in the driver's seat of the Merc while Cameron entered the car on the other side.

"Not sure how long we'll need with Miller, Dawson and Kowalski," Emily said. "Maybe I'm going to have some fun with them first. It's a safe guess they have a lot to tell we don't know yet."

"Looking forward to your report. Are you going to get your interrogation kit from the loft first?" John asked.

"Nope, I already brought it," Alison replied and held up a small rucksack.

"Can I leave my stuff here while we're away?" Emily asked.

"Um… sure," John replied. "We can pick it up later."

"I guess that's it then," Savannah said and walked towards the truck, "See you at dinner!"

They all said their goodbyes, then John and the three cyborg girls watched Allie and Savannah drive off in the truck. Emily put on her helmet and mounted her bike, Alison climbed onto the passenger seat behind her.

"You look hot in that leather!" John said and gave Emily a thumb's up. "Nicely chosen."

"Tell that to Future Anne!" Emily shouted back in a muffled tone through her helmet. "She bought all this stuff."

"Right," John said.

Emily started the engine of her Kawasaki, the two waved goodbye to them and then drove off as well.

"Alone again," Cameron said with a smile.

"Nicely observed," John said, leaned over and kissed her. "Is that why you wanted to come with us?"

"That and because someone needs to protect you."

"You're making it sound like you're my babysitter."

"Isn't that my job… baby?" she asked and kissed him again.

John couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright but _you_ are going to explain to Derek why _he_ has to drive while _we_ are in the back. And no pranks, shenanigans or jokes on Derek's expense. After all, he's not only my uncle and most trusted male advisor. He's also a damn fine officer. He deserves respect."

* * *

Explanations weren't necessary when they had arrived at Cliffside Drive. Derek revealed to them that Jesse was to accompany them to Carlsbad.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can bring your girlfriend on a field trip," he said when John asked why. "Or did you think I was going to play the chauffeur for you two lovebirds?"

"Of course not," Cameron said. "You're a damn fine officer. You deserve respect."

Derek looked at her with a frown, not sure if it was meant serious or not but her face remained straight.

"Uh… thank you," he replied a little confused.

John had to suppress a laugh. Sometimes Cameron or Alison would still adapt sentences others had said and use them in another context where they didn't make much sense. Their learning curve to become more human in their behavior wasn't over yet and they would keep saying things sometimes that sounded awkward to others. But that was okay because John loved those quirks.

"Alright then," he said and shrugged, "I guess Bedell will get to know two more members of the family instead of one. Did you call him to announce our arrival?"

"Yup," Derek replied, "and I also called General Hobbs. I guess he's still a little pissed about us leaving after just a few days."

"Your problem," John said with a grin, "I'm just your underaged nephew, remember?"

Derek looked at him sourly.

"And please be careful with revealing you're a cyborg," John said to Cameron, "Bedell is in the know but he doesn't know about you yet."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 11:01 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Walter Kowalski slowly woke up.

His mind was foggy, but he quickly realized he wasn't in his room anymore. Instead he sat on a chair, his hands and legs tied to it. He quickly looked around and saw that Miller and Dawson sat to his left and right, both unconscious. They were in an empty room with a big mirror on one side – an interrogation room. A big flat screen monitor was mounted on the wall in front of him and the door to the room was located behind their backs.

" _Finally,"_ he thought, _"took them long enough."_

He'd been in solitary confinement ever since they had been overwhelmed by the Connor team. Their plan had failed, Gonzalez and the others were dead. But apparently Miller and Dawson shared his fate, as he heard them moaning when they regained consciousness as well.

"Kowalski," Miller said, "what happened?"

"I guess we got drugged. Probably the coffee. Looks like it's finally time for our interrogation."

"That sounds like you've been looking forward to it," Miller said.

"Everything's better than waiting."

"Why don't they get it over with and kill us?" Dawson grumbled.

As if replying to him, the monitor on the wall came to life. It showed a recording of the TV interview from Friday. The three watched it in utter bewilderment.

"They didn't," Miller said shocked after a few minutes, "they wouldn't."

"Apparently, they have," Kowalski argued. "Clever move."

"I didn't expect that," Dawson admitted.

"Nobody would have expected that. But it's the information age, it's how you create opinions and support these days."

They kept on watching and when the interview was finally over, they were also shown a cut of the different reactions in the media, excerpts from the Senate hearing and the President's address to the nation. After almost three hours, the screen went black.

"As you can see, things have changed since we captured you," a female voice came from behind them.

Unperceived by them, the door had opened while they watched the TV screen and three women came into sight. It was Catherine Weaver, the cyborg they called Alison and another, unknown woman.

"Our existence has been revealed to the world," the unknown woman said, "your schemes are useless now. Judgement Day won't happen anymore."

"And we also got rid of Colonel Anthony Morell," Catherine added. "Just so you know."

Miller and Dawson flinched by the mentioning of his name.

"Yes, we know you also worked for him," Alison said.

Kowalski quickly looked at his co-prisoners, wondering what they were talking about.

"You're liquid metal," he then said to Catherine, "Skynet created you as his best weapon and you're on _their_ side?"

"Can you tell me one reason why I should be on the side of those who want to destroy the world?" Catherine asked back.

"Believe it or not but we weren't working for Skynet anymore," Kowalski replied. "We…"

"You had your own agenda, we know," the unknown woman said. "You were going to capture a cyborg, use its knowledge to build a TDE and then travel back in time with three of your buddies to take profit from your future knowledge and get rid of your enemies. For that purpose, you rented an apartment in Arlington."

Kowalski looked at her flabbergasted.

"Oh yes, I know of the plan," Emily replied and let her eyes glow red. "I was part of it. You might not recognize me with my new biological shell, but I was the cyborg Glenn Bardo had captured for you. You held me captive and invaded my CPU with an aggressive A.I. called 'Emma', the one you stole from Xander Akagi before you killed him. At least, that is what happened in _my_ future before I travelled back in time."

Kowalski swallowed and looked at her flabbergasted.

"How…?"

"Never try to fuck with a cyborg when it comes to time travel," Emily cut him short. "I followed your older self and three of your fellow Grays back in time. Well… when I say ** _I_** followed you back, it actually was Emma who did it in my body. She's also the one who killed your older selves in their apartment two weeks ago. You might have heard of it. John's team captured her and deleted her from my chip. I'm myself again now but I haven't forgotten the forty-three years of torment you put me through."

"Forty-three…?" Kowalski asked surprised.

"Yes," Emily confirmed, "it would have taken you that long to finish your plan and build a TDE. Fortunately for all of us, the plan failed and backfired on you. However, it didn't do so without sending me through hell first."

Kowalski scoffed.

"What do you know about hell?" he asked. "You weren't there when the bombs fell."

"I know," Emily confirmed. "I was made in the year 2027 but I saw what the bombs had done. And I realized it even more once John Connor sent me back in time to protect his younger self."

"You're Cameron," Dawson stated.

"I was Cameron, now I'm Emily. Thanks to you, John now has three of us."

Miller huffed.

"So, you're here to take revenge on us or what?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Emily replied. "That's why I brought Alison with me. I guess you haven't been properly introduced yet."

"We know she's a cyborg," Kowalski replied, "what more is there to know?"

"She's more than that," Catherine said. "You said I was Skynet's best weapon. Only I wasn't. Alison is. She's here to assist Emily."

"Since when does a cyborg need assistance from another cyborg with killing humans?" Dawson asked derisively, "just get it over with, I'm so tired of it all."

"Oh, you're getting me completely wrong, Michael," Emily said, "we're not here to kill you. Punish you, yes, but kill? No. That would be far too quick and painless for you three. I have other plans."

For the first time, Kowalski looked a bit nervous.

"What plans?" he asked.

"Patience, Walter, patience," Emily said with an evil smile. "Let's just say that I want to give you a taste of the torment and despair you have put me through."

"So, you're going to punish us for something we haven't even done yet?"

"In a manner of speaking," Emily agreed, "but it's enough for me to know that if we'd set you free, you'd try to do it again, despite the knowledge of your failure. You three are power-hungry, unscrupulous opportunists with no regrets or remorse. It's sad because I remember you two differently from the year 2027. I guess characters can develop differently in different timelines."

"Just do whatever you want to do," Kowalski said, "spare us your claptrapping."

"Stop being so impatient, Walter," Emily said with an evil smile, "before Alison will start working on you, I will work on you." She pulled a rucksack from behind their chairs and opened it. "After all, we surely still don't know everything you can tell us. So, before we skip to the punishment, I very much want to hear what you can tell me about your activities."

Miller and Dawson looked at her in horror as she pulled out several boxes with tools like syringes, needles and drugs.

"I've got a company to run," Catherine said, "I guess you two will be able to go on without me."

"Oh, sure," Alison said, and it was the first time she had spoken since the three had woken up, "will we see you at dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Catherine confirmed with a smile, "I couldn't keep Isaak and my daughter away from Maria's cooking skills even if I wanted to."

"See you tonight then," Emily said.

"Bye," Catherine replied and left the room.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 01:51 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Presidio Alto (Carlsbad)**

"May I ask why you want to have a private talk with Cadet Captain Bedell, Lieutenant?" General Hobbs asked as Derek and John stood in his office.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's a private talk," Derek replied. "We just ask you to allow us a meeting with him on the grounds here."

"Seven months ago, you came here, saying your nephew needs the military drill. I offer you three weeks as a trial period, but the two of you disappear after three days. You never really gave me an explanation. And now you're back to talk to Bedell?"

"I was called on a mission," Derek said, "more I can't tell, sorry. I had to take John back home with me. He and Bedell got along rather well and we feel Bedell deserves an explanation."

The general sighed.

"I don't know what you did to the cadets under your command in those three days, but they were much more motivated and eager afterwards. You're a damn fine officer, Lieutenant. You deserve respect."

John had to pull himself together not to snort out loudly.

"They're fine boys, I'm sorry I had to leave," Derek replied, not missing that John apparently needed all his willpower to maintain a straight face. "I would have stayed if I'd had a choice."

"I bet you would have," General Hobbs said, apparently not fully convinced. "Anyway, I've decided to comply with your request and already sent someone to…"

There was a knock on the door.

"YES?"

The door opened, and the secretary entered the room.

"Sir, Cadet Captain Bedell is here."

"Excellent, right on time. Send him in."

* * *

"This is a place where human soldiers are being trained," Cameron stated matter-of-factly, looking around, watching young men in uniform exercise and running around in formation.

"It's a boy's academy," Jesse replied. "No girls."

They both leaned against the side of the X3 with their arms folded in front of them. It was the very same spot Derek had parked the RAM in seven months ago when he and John were here for the first time. John and Derek had decided it was better for the women to wait outside until they returned.

"Why?" Cameron asked after a moment.

"Why only the boys?" Jesse asked back.

"No. Why are they here at all? Aren't they too young? Shouldn't these boys be in school instead?"

"Actually, they are," Jesse said, "it's a combined education. They have classes, just like any other boy at their age. But they also get military training."

"I still don't understand why."

Jesse shrugged.

"For some it's tradition. Their families have been doing it this way for generations. For others it's a chance for a better life. They're going to have a college degree in exchange for their military service. Some may go to West Point to become an officer, others might start civilian careers. In any case, having served in such a place can better your chances when you look for a good job. Companies like people who learned things like discipline, order and honor."

"I see."

"Here they come," Jesse said and straightened up.

Cameron looked into the direction of the main building and saw John, Derek and Martin Bedell coming towards them.

"I see you brought reinforcements," Martin Bedell said with a faint smile.

"This is Jesse, my fiancé," Derek said and the two shook hands. "And this is Cameron…"

"… my girlfriend," John quickly added.

Cameron also shook Martin's hand.

"Nice to see you again," she said.

"Again?" Martin asked puzzled. "Have we met before? I don't think so because I definitely would remember."

"Oh, you haven't seen me," Cameron said jovially, "I was hiding in the bushes while John and Derek took out the Triple-Eight."

Both John and Derek looked at Cameron as if she had lost her mind.

"What!?" Derek asked, "you were there?"

"Of course. Didn't mom tell you that I'd be coming?"

"Sure but… you never showed up."

"I saw that you managed to kill him without my help, so I drove back home again. I would have intervened, of course, if you wouldn't have handled the situation pretty well."

"Intervened?" Martin asked, "have you seen that monster? It was at least 6'2" tall and had the built of a wrestler! What could you have done?"

"I would have thought of something," Cameron replied and let her eyes glow red.

Martin Bedell jumped back.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Are you…?"

"Not here!" John said. "Let's go somewhere with more privacy. Thanks, Cam, so much for being careful."

Cameron shrugged.

"I knew he could take it," she said.

"I heard you fancy a run," Jesse said to Martin. "Know a good trail?"

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 04:58 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"Are you here?" Senator Walden asked after he had entered his office and closed the door behind him.

"I have been with you all day," Carter replied and switched off the camouflage suit.

Senator Walden jumped slightly when he saw that the cyborg stood right next to him.

"Is it really necessary that you're standing so close to me?" he asked a little unnerved and put his briefcase onto his desk.

"It was necessary last night," Carter said matter-of-factly. "Bullets travel at a very high speed. Inches can be important."

"Yes, yes, yes, and I'm very thankful for it. That crazy woman would have shot me if it wasn't for you. You saved my life."

"Yes, indeed."

Walden looked at him appraisingly.

"Is that dry cyborg humor?"

"No, just an ascertainment of the facts. I haven't been able to develop a sense of humor yet."

Senator Walden raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

 _"I'm with a cyborg from the future in my office that's here to protect me,"_ he thought. _"What has gone wrong in my life?"_

Senator Walden sighed.

"What did Catherine think when sending _you_ to protect me?"

"Miss Weaver cares a lot for you," Carter replied. "She wants you to be as safe as possible and therefore gave you the best protection available."

"It was a rhetorical question," Walden replied and closed his eyes while pressing the base of his nose. "But there are situations where you need to keep a distance."

"Privacy."

"Exactly. Privacy. I don't want to have you in my bedroom or bathroom or even in my house, do you understand?"

"I'm only close by when you're with potentially dangerous people. When you're at home, I'll stay outside and guard the perimeter."

"And when I'm working in my office – like now – I want you to wait in the outer office, invisible."

"Understood," Carter replied and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Walden said. "I'll open the door for you and say something to my secretary, then you can slip out. I don't want anyone to know about your existence as my bodyguard. Not my secretary, not my family, no one."

"Understood."

"Thankfully the police didn't ask too many questions when they found that woman's body on the floor. It was a good idea to move her into the outer office and sweep the floor before we called 911."

"The amount of vaginal juices would have raised questions for sure. Her physical and mental conditions were abnormal."

"Indeed. Thankfully her father incriminated her in front of the commission. She was wanted for murder anyway. They believed the story that you tried to disarm her and that she fell and broke her neck. She was nuts coming here, only wearing a long leather coat and nothing underneath."

"Nobody doubts that her death was the result of an unfortunate series of events, triggered by her father's testimony."

"Yes, indeed. And you reacted well in front of the police. So, if you keep your distance and grant me privacy, this might actually work out and we'll get along just fine."

"That's what I want," Carter said. "My mission is to protect you. You're an exposed person. There are many out there now who have a motive to harm you. That attempt on your life may not remain the only one."

"I know," Walden said with a sigh, "I know. What has gone wrong in my life? No, don't answer. It was a rhetorical question."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 02:33 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Presidio Alto (Carlsbad)**

The five joggers stopped at a clearing and took a breath. Cameron of course didn't show any signs of fatigue. Before they had started their run, they had dressed in the proper clothing and hadn't exchanged many words since then.

"So, when are you going to tell me why you're here?" Martin Bedell asked slightly out of breath.

Derek looked around and listened.

"I scanned the area," Cameron said, there's nobody here. We're alone."

"Basically, we're here to tell you that things have changed," John said. "It looks like we have prevented Judgement Day indefinitely. What we told you about the future and Skynet and especially your role in the resistance, is now obsolete."

"Yeah, I figured that on my own," Martin replied, "I follow the news. You could have told me on the phone, though. Why come here?"

"John wants to keep you in the know," Cameron said. "As you have probably seen on TV, we gathered a strike force to fight for the future of mankind. John trusts you and wants you to be an external member of the team."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Derek said, "that for you nothing changes. You go on with your life, go to West Point as you've planned, become career military."

"Assuming I still want that," Martin argued.

"Is Alicia still an option?" John asked.

"No," Martin replied and lowered his gaze, "she broke up with me and went away with some other guy."

"Sorry to hear that," John said and padded his shoulder. "I figured that might be the reason why you stayed on campus during summer break."

"It's difficult to find true love," Cameron added, "most humans lack the necessary commitment."

"Cam, you're not helping," John said.

"What do _you_ know about love?" Martin asked a little irritated. "You're a machine."

"She knows more than you think," John replied and put his arm around Cameron.

She returned the gesture and beamed at him.

"You weren't kidding?" Martin asked astonished. "When you said she was your girlfriend, you weren't kidding?"

"No, I wasn't," John said and gave Cameron a kiss. "What can I say? We find love in the most unlikely places."

"I guess the chances for me finding a female cyborg are slim?" Martin asked.

"Probably," Jesse replied, "but don't worry, Jack. Sooner or later you'll find your Jill."

"So, you expect me to go on with my life as if nothing ever happened, waiting for you to call? Is that the gist of it?"

"Yup," Derek asked. "We won't interfere unless we need your help. The only thing we ask of you is that you remain an ally. We've come here to tell you that face to face. We need more allies in the military ranks."

Martin nodded.

"I'll be your ally," he said, "but under one condition."

"What condition?" Jesse asked.

"I want in. Completely. Not just a half-hearted _'external member of the team'_. I want to know everything, and I want to be a _full_ member of the team."

The four looked at each other.

"Do you know what that means?" Cameron asked. "Once you're in, you can't get out anymore. It could be very dangerous."

"I'm supposed to become a soldier, right? I might as well start right now."

John nodded.

"We'll have to discuss it with the others first," he said. "Then we'll get back to you."

"You fired me up on it all," Martin said, "now I want to be a part of it."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 02:35 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Savannah and Allie left The Home Depot store in Cypress Park with two fully loaded shopping carts and steered them towards their pick-up truck on the parking lot.

"Didn't Alison recommend not buying stuff so close to home?" Allie asked.

"Screw it," Savannah replied, "the loft's still one-and-a-half miles away and the other stores didn't have everything we wanted."

"Yeah, you'd think they all have the same range of products, but they don't," Allie replied and started loading their stuff onto the cargo bed of the truck.

After they had finished storing all their goods, they walked to the south end of the parking lot to return their carts. The DIY store was located next to the highway bridge of Interstate 5, and the sound of the traffic above filled the air. Underneath the bridge was a vast area that wasn't used by the DIY market but obviously functioned as a wild junkyard, only half-heartedly separated from the parking lot by an old and bent chain-link fence.

Because of the width of the eight-lane highway and its on- and off- ramps, the area underneath the bridge was dark and everything there was very hard to make out in contrast to the bright sunlight. Savannah and Allie pushed their carts into the cart corral and turned to leave when they suddenly heard the faint scream of a woman.

"Where did that come from?" Allie asked.

"I think from under the bridge," Savannah said. "Come, let's take a look."

The two found a hole in the fence and walked under the bridge into the direction the scream seemed to have come from. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"HELLO?" Savannah called against the sound of the rolling traffic on the concrete road above. "DO YOU NEED HELP?"

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" a male voice shouted back.

They walked around the wreck of an old camper van and saw three men standing about twenty feet away from them. Two of them were veritable gorillas, approximately 6'5" tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular figure. The third one, apparently the leader, was shorter and very slim, probably in his early forties, with a moustache and long, dark hair that he had bound into a ponytail. All three of them wore expensive-looking suits and were surrounding a young, blonde woman in a skimpy dress whose nose was bleeding. It was obvious she had been hit by the man who now grabbed her hair and pulled back her head.

"HEY!" Savannah shouted, "LET HER GO!"

"I SAID, GET LOST!" the slim man shouted again. "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"I DON'T THINK THAT WOMAN ENJOYS BEING WITH YOU!" Allie shouted. "SO, THIS _IS_ OUR BUSINESS!"

"OH, REALLY?" the man shouted back with a wide grin and let go of the woman who sunk to her knees, sobbing. "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH THIS CHEATING, STEALING BITCH?"

He kicked her in the groin and she gasped and started coughing.

"ENOUGH!" Savannah shouted, and she and Allie started running towards the three men.

The thin man in the middle took a few steps back while the two gorillas, apparently his bodyguards, blocked their way. At first, the two men completely underestimated the women who had the element of surprise on their side and landed a few well-placed kicks and hits. However, it didn't impress the tall men much. They simply took it and shrugged it off.

Savannah and Allie fought bravely and clever but were finally caught in wrestler's holds, not without having given their opponents bloody noses and lips. However, thanks to their flexibility, both girls managed to free themselves by attacking the two guys' necks, faces and genitals.

The thin man in the background watched unbelieving how his two gorillas went to the ground, convulsing in pain from heavy kicks between their legs.

"That bitch broke my nose!" one of them wailed.

The other one just howled in pain, holding his crotch.

"Impressive show," the thin man said and clapped his hands. "But I've seen enough now."

As Savannah and Allie attempted to charge at him, he pulled out a chrome-plated Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatic and pointed it at them. Savannah and Allie stopped dead in their tracks and instantly regretted not having brought their guns as well.

"Whoa," Allie said, holding up her hands, "just let the woman go and nobody gets hurt."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," the thin man said, looked down at the woman who lay on the ground and hit her with the butt of his pistol, knocking her out.

Savannah wanted to use that moment of distraction to attack, but the man was faster. He fired three times. Savannah stopped and looked down at herself, seeing how blood started to seep through her tee shirt. Suddenly, all power left her, and she sank to the ground.

"SAVANNAH!" Allie screamed as she saw her mate going down but before she could to anything, three more shots were fired, and Allie slowly sank to the ground as well.

However, she still had the presence of mind to pull out her phone, press the emergency button and the contact button of the first person on her list. Using the last of her strength, she pointed the phone to the man, took a picture of him and sent it to her contact. Then the phone fell from her hand and everything went dark around her.

The man walked towards Allie, squatted, took the cellphone from her hand, pulled out the SIM card, stood up and destroyed the phone by stepping on it with the heel of his boot. He then picked it up and pocketed it.

"Check the other one for a cellphone," the thin man ordered his bodyguards.

Moaning, the two got up and did as ordered.

"You big pussies," the thin man said. "What am I paying you for when you let yourself being overpowered by two women? You know I hate killing women."

"But Luigi," the one with the broken nose said. "They surprised us, they were really good!"

Luigi just rolled his eyes. The other bodyguard fished out Savannah's cellphone, pulled out the SIM card, destroyed it the same way Luigi had and pocketed it.

"Let's get out of here before the cops arrive," Luigi said, "And don't forget Bianca! I'm not finished with her yet."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 03:22 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Emily held up Kowalski's head and looked him in the face. Like Dawson and Miller, he blankly stared back at her. She let go of his head and it slumped down on his chest again.

"I guess I'm finished with them," she said to Alison. "Your turn."

"And you're sure this is the punishment you want?"

"I had some time to think about it," Emily replied. "So, yes, that's what I want. And you agreed to do it."

"I did. But I wish you'd have consulted John first. I'm not sure he'd tolerate this use of my abilities."

"He gave me carte blanche, Alison. He knows that I didn't bring you for small talk."

Alison sighed.

"Alright, alright," she said and walked over to Miller, pulled up his head, opened his mouth and let a glob of her nanobots fall into his mouth. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

She continued to administer her nanobots to Dawson and Kowalski as well.

"Done," she said. "It's going to take a week until the process is complete."

"I waited forty-three years," Emily replied, "now I can wait for that long as well."

The door opened, and Catherine walked in.

"Something happened," she said in an urgent tone. "We need to go. Are you finished here?"

"Yes, for now," Emily said. "What has happened?"

"Sarah just called. She informed me that Charley has picked up Savannah and Allie with his ambulance."

"Did they have an accident?" Emily added.

"No. They've been shot. They're in a critical state. I don't know the details and neither does Sarah. She was very upset. We're going to meet with the others at the hospital. Come, let's get the prisoners back to their cells."

The three cut the ties and loaded the prisoners onto their shoulders, quickly leaving the interrogation room.

"What about John?" Emily asked.

"Sarah is going to inform him."

"I cannot administer my nanobots to them when they're in a hospital," Alison said. "They'd know what and who I am if I did."

"I know," Catherine said. "Let's hope for the best."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 03:23 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Interstate 5, just outside of Carlsbad**

"I think that was a success," John said as they entered the freeway.

"You mean letting him be the one who expresses his wish to become a member of the team?" Derek asked.

"Yes," John replied, "that was better than us asking him, don't you think?"

"It was psychologically clever," Cameron agreed.

John's cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"It's mom," John replied and took the call. "Yes, mom? … WHAT!? When?"

The three saw John turn pale.

"We'll be there in roughly two hours," he said with a shaking voice. "Yes, mom… yes. I know."

He ended the call.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Savannah and Allie," John said and stared blankly ahead, "they've been shot."

"Are they alive?" Cameron asked, worry in her voice.

"Barely," John replied, and everyone noticed how shocked he was. "Allie was able to make an emergency call with her cellphone. Charley received it and immediately drove there. He could stabilize and drive them to the Huntington Memorial in Pasadena. We'll meet with the others there."

Derek pushed down the accelerator and the BMW X3 shot forward.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 05:12 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Pasadena, Huntington Memorial Hospital**

John, Cameron, Derek and Jesse came running down the hall towards the waiting area. The others were already there and jumped up when they saw them coming. John saw his mother, Alison, Emily, Catherine, Sydney, Lauren, Charley and… Trevor…?

They all hugged, and John noticed that Sydney and Lauren had been crying and were quite upset while the others remained tense but composed.

"What's the status?" John asked.

"Unclear," Sarah replied, "they're still in surgery. Both were hit by several bullets. The doctor said they have a fifty-fifty chance – at best."

John looked at Alison and she returned his look with a rather desperate expression. He knew what was going through her head, probably all their heads: Alison couldn't use her nanobots to heal them. It would expose them all if she did. John closed his eyes when the realization hit him.

"I see", he finally said, "Do we know what happened?"

"I got an emergency call from Allie's cellphone," Charley said, "The tracking function showed it was sent from a Home Depot store in Cypress Park. I was in Lincoln Heights at the time, so I drove there as fast as I could, arrived at the scene three minutes later. That probably saved their lives."

John nodded. All their cellphones had an emergency button that was linked to Charley's phone. If he was close enough, he would respond to the emergency, otherwise he would alert the ambulance service. John looked at Trevor.

"And how come _you_ are here?" he asked.

"A customer of the DIY store had called 911 because she heard gunshots," Trevor said. "I was on duty in the area and when I arrived, Charley was already there. I was shocked to see one of them was Alison."

John was about to correct him but then remembered that Trevor didn't know that it was Allie and not Alison. Now was not the time to complicate things.

"Quite an effective emergency call system you have there," Trevor said in a wary tone.

"One of my prototype developments," Catherine explained quickly. "We all carry one."

Trevor nodded. It was obvious that he was curious and suspicious.

"When we learned that the redhead is Miss Weaver's little sister," he said, "the case became high profile. I told my boss I'm a friend of the family, so I've been ordered to stay here for the night together with two more officers."

"Why?" John asked with a frown.

"Because the killer might return to finish his job," Trevor explained. "Or send someone who does."

"Allie sent a picture to my phone," Alison explained and held her cellphone towards John, "we agree that it must be the one who shot at them. He destroyed both their cellphones afterwards, but the picture got through nevertheless. She probably picked me because my name starts with A and I was on top of the address list. However, I only received it when I left the Zeira Corp building with Catherine and Emily. By then they were already in hospital. There's no signal in the sub levels."

"Who is that guy?" John asked, looking at the slightly blurry picture which apparently was taken when Allie had already sunken to the ground.

"Luigi Ferraro," Trevor replied.

"You know him?"

"Oh yes, every cop in town knows him and his chrome-plated gun. It's his trademark. People say he's keeping it under his pillow at night and rumor has it that it was a present from his men for his 25th murder. Half of us would do everything to get him into jail, the other half hopes it never gets out that they're on his pay list."

"Mafia?" Derek asked.

"Cosa Nostra," Trevor corrected, "West Coast branch. Nowadays a subsidiary of the New York and Chicago families."

"I thought the Mafia in America was more or less exterminated," John said a little confused.

"Oh, they're still here, make no mistake," Trevor said, "they're far from their heydays in the 50's and 60's but they're still alive and kicking. Only they're no longer the center of our attention. The street gangs have outstripped them these days. Those are a much bigger problem, they control the narcotrafficking these days. The mobsters are still active with prostitution and gambling, though. All have their core competences, even in crime."

"In other words, you've given up on the Mafia?" Sarah asked.

Trevor sighed.

"Not given up, Sarah, but… our resources are limited, and we have to set priorities. I know it sucks but when kids are killing themselves with automatic weapons in gang wars, mobsters almost seem honorable gentlemen in comparison."

"Except they now shot Allie and Savannah," John said in an agitated tone.

"Not _they_ ," Trevor contradicted, "Luigi Ferraro. Most members of the local Cosa Nostra keep a low profile, very careful not to trigger our attention. Luigi's the exception. He's in a league of his own."

"Who exactly is he anyway?" Sarah asked.

"He's the youngest son of Carmine Ferraro, the current boss of the West Coast families. Luigi is a loose cannon, a bomb with a very short fuse. He's been connected to several murders and other capital crimes but so far, his daddy's lawyers were able to keep him out of prison. When it comes to the crunch, witnesses suddenly change their mind or disappear, and evidence vanishes mysteriously. Rumor has it that Carmine has half of the LAPD on his pay list."

"Well, you have this picture now," John said and held Alison's phone to Trevor's face.

"I'm afraid we'll need something more substantial," Trevor replied, "his lawyers would tear the charge apart with their bare hands if it was based on such a blurry picture. And his bodyguards would say he shot in self-defense. No, the only chance we have to nail him, is when the two survive and testify against him in court."

Trevor's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said and walked a few yards away.

The others immediately stood closer.

"We don't want a trial with Savannah and Allie as witnesses," Sarah said in a low voice. "Would draw too much attention."

"If they survive, you mean," John said. "We have to do something. Alison, is there really nothing you can do?"

"If I could get close to them, I could administer substances that will ensure their survival, but I cannot use the nanobots, at least not as long as they're in hospital."

"And that might take weeks," Derek said.

They were interrupted by a doctor in a green scrub who came walking towards them.

"Any news?" Catherine asked authoritatively, "what's the current state of my sister and her best friend?"

The doctor was taken aback a little by her harsh tone, but he quickly regained his composure.

"They're out of surgery, Miss Weaver" he said, "they're being transferred to ICU as we speak."

"How are they?" John asked.

"They're alive. And that alone is very astonishing. If they weren't in such a brilliant physical condition, they'd be dead already. I've never seen anyone that healthy before. Not even top athletes. Quite extraordinary."

John and the others knew it was the effects of the nanobot treatments that had kept them in such a perfect state.

"Yeah, they're well-trained," he said. "How are their chances?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. The bullets missed their hearts but hit several vital organs. If they survive the night, their chances will have risen considerably."

"Can we see them?" Alison asked.

"For now, only through a glass window, I'm afraid. The danger of an infection so shortly after the surgery is too high. Maybe tomorrow you can visit them but only two at a time tops."

"Can you show us where you put them, doctor?" John asked.

"Of course, come with me please."

They followed the doctor down the hall. Trevor ended his call and joined them again.

* * *

The ICU was a separate area in the hospital with limited access. The rooms themselves were separated from the corridors by airlocks. Savannah and Allie lay together in one room, their bodies connected to life-supporting machines and intravenous bags. Their thoraxes slightly heaved and sank with the rhythm of the artificial respiration.

"They lost a lot of blood," the doctor explained as they looked at them through a thick glass window. "Thankfully we had lots of reserves for their blood type. Have they been close to radioactive substances? The values were unusually high."

"They had an internship at Serrano Point last year," Sarah quickly said. "You know, when they had the incident in November."

"I see," the doctor said. "it's not dangerously high but unusual."

"We know," John said. "The doctors said it wasn't a problem."

They saw a nurse enter the ICU through the airlock in her green scrub with a surgical mask. She checked the devices in the room and then left again. John looked at Alison and she looked back, nodding in understanding.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said to the doctor, "can you tell me where it is?"

"Down the hall, then turn left and the third door on the right," the doctor replied.

Alison thanked him and walked off.

"If you excuse me now, I need to look at some other patients as well. Stay as long as you want. I heard that there'll be a police guard overnight?"

"Yes," Trevor said, "I requested two men to guard the door."

"Are you seriously expecting an assassination attempt?" Sarah asked. "That sounds awfully like a scene from _'The Godfather'_."

"Knowing Luigi, yes," Trevor replied. "He won't come personally of course. He has his cronies for that. He also never leaves his home without his two bodyguards. I know he'll try to finish what he started once he learns his victims have survived. He's not sloppy and he doesn't like witnesses. While we're at it, I still wonder how they got into his way in the first place. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?"

"Not really," John said, "they were shopping for home improvement stuff. But they're very good in martial arts and maybe they tried to help someone and then ran into Luigi. That's just a theory, of course."

"Attacking Luigi without a gun is suicide," Trevor replied. "He doesn't hesitate to kill someone who threatens him. But I guess they couldn't have known that."

"You're probably right." John replied, wondering if they would have had a better chance if they hadn't neglected their training in the past weeks. He couldn't help but blame himself for the easygoing life they had led. "I shouldn't have sent them shopping on their own."

"It's not your fault," Emily said, guessing his thoughts.

"She's right," Cameron agreed.

"I should have left one of you with them," John replied, "I didn't need to take Cam to Carlsbad with us."

"What difference would it have made?" Trevor asked confused. "There'd be three young ladies in there now and not just two."

"We're all really good at martial arts," Cameron said, trying to save the situation. "Maybe it would have made a difference."

Trevor looked at them suspiciously.

"Anyway," he said after a moment, "I'm going to the atrium to get the two officers who'll assist me in guarding the room tonight."

Trevor left. John and Sarah looked up and down the corridor. They were alone. Then they saw the door to the ICU open and another nurse walked in through the airlock. Recognizing Alison under the scrub and the surgical mask, John gave her a thumb's up. She returned the hand gesture, then leaned over Allie, lifted her surgical mask and let some of her saliva fall onto the girl's left eye. Then she did the same with Savannah and left the ICU again.

"Well done," John said with relief when Alison returned a few minutes later in her normal clothes. "Did someone see you?"

"No," she replied. "I scanned the area and noticed Trevor leaving before I went in."

"What did you give them?" Catherine asked.

"Substances that improve the blood flow and the oxygen transport to the brain. We don't want any blood clots, do we?"

"No, definitely not," John said.

"I also administered drugs that accelerate the organ regeneration and prevent post-surgical complications. Their survival is now ensured. You don't need to worry anymore."

"I can't simply switch off worrying," John said, "but thanks."

He kissed her.

"If Trevor expects Luigi to make a move tonight, one of us should stay here and prevent that," Sarah said. "I don't trust the cops."

"Alison can stay," John said. "She has the best sensors and scanners and will know when someone's coming."

Sarah nodded.

"Okay," she said, "there's nothing else we can do now. I suggest we return home."

"Yes," Catherine agreed, "it would be suspicious if we all remained here. We can return tomorrow."

"Before we go, there's something we need to talk about," John said. "Concerning Luigi. If we want to prevent this from becoming public, we need to do something."

"I'm all ears," Catherine said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Trevor returned with two male police officers.

"These are officers Brink and Hane, they'll stay the night."

"One of us is going to stay, too," Sarah said, "we drew straws and Alison lost."

"Are you sure?" Trevor asked and looked at Alison, "there's no place to sleep here and those chairs over there aren't exactly comfy."

"They'll do," she said. "I can sleep in all positions."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 07:12 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Derek let out John, Emily and Cameron at The Home Depot where Savannah and Allie had left the pickup truck. The parking lot was nearly empty at this time.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"I'm afraid not," John replied. "We'll be at the hospital in the morning."

"Alright then, see you there tomorrow," Derek said, and he and Jesse drove off.

"Let's take a look at the crime scene," John stated and walked off towards the Interstate bridge.

They looked around to make sure they weren't seen, then sneaked through the hole in the fence, bent down and walked under the barrier tape the police had set up. They immediately noticed that the place under the bridge had been used as an illegal dumping ground for cars, furniture and other trash that wouldn't fit into a dumpster. Walking around it was a bit like finding your way in a labyrinth.

"Can you pick anything up?" John asked as they walked around the rusty wreck of a camper van.

"Blood," Emily replied and pointed to a spot with two large stains on the ground, "lots of it."

Cameron squatted and put her index finger into the dried puddles.

"It's from Savannah and Allie," she said.

"If this is the position Allie took the picture from, Luigi must have stood over there," John said and pointed to a spot about fifteen feet away.

They walked there, and the two girls scanned the area again.

"There's more blood," Emily said and pointed to a smaller stain. She squatted and probed it. "A human female but not from them. From the state of decomposition, though, it must have dropped here at about the same time."

"A third victim?" John asked.

"Maybe," Cameron replied, "maybe the reason why Savannah and Allie came here. "Maybe they surprised Luigi while he beat up or killed another woman."

"Anything else?" John asked.

He saw the two cyborg girls look around, apparently scanning the area at different wavelengths, including infrared and ultraviolet.

"Here are some blood spatters," Cameron said and pointed towards the rusty camper van. "They're tiny, the police must have overlooked them."

"Two different human males," Emily said as she probed them. "Trevor said Luigi never leaves his home without his bodyguards. Maybe Savannah and Allie got into a fight with them before they were shot."

"It's been too long to detect any heat signatures, though" Emily added.

John took samples from the blood stains with his handkerchief and pocketed it.

"Maybe Alison can analyze the DNA of the blood samples," he said.

"She surely can," Cameron agreed.

They walked back to the pickup truck and John had to chuckle as he looked onto the cargo bed.

"What's so funny?" Cameron asked confused.

"Shootings, murders…" John replied, "but the stuff they bought is still all there. Nothing was stolen from the truck. That's L.A. for you."

 **-0-**

Ten minutes later, they had returned to the loft. John granted Emily full access via Alma and then slumped down on the sofa, remaining fully clothed. Cameron and Emily sensed that this wasn't the time and remained dressed as well. They sat down next to John and rested their heads against his shoulder. He put his arms around them and kissed first Cameron, then Emily.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," he said, "I couldn't stand being alone now. And I couldn't stand being with mom and the others. What I need, is your company."

"You should eat something," Cameron said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are," Emily said, "you only don't register it at the moment."

He looked at her and smiled.

"You're probably right," he said, "I guess there's still some of the casserole left in the fridge. I'll put it into the microwave in a moment."

"Let me do that for you," Emily said and got up.

"Thanks," John replied and then stared into space and sighed.

"What are you thinking of?" Cameron asked.

"You mean besides being worried to death about Allie and Savannah?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm thinking about the day we met for the first time," he replied. "In New Mexico, remember?"

"Of course, I remember," she replied, "why are you thinking of that right now?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "Strange, huh? It just popped up in my mind."

"Your mind is looking for something to cling on."

"Might be..." He looked at her. "Have you ever wondered how our lives would have developed if Cromartie wouldn't have shown up the following day?"

"We would have become close friends," she replied. "I would have made sure of that."

"You would have tried to cling to me, even if I pushed you away?"

"Story of my life."

John chuckled.

"Would we have been just friends?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"It's hard to say. My mission was to stay close to you. The closer, the better. Your room, your bed would have been the best places to stay close to you."

"Very logical," he replied with a smirk.

"Yes, at the time I was still justifying my feelings as rational as possible."

"Could it have gone well with us?"

"For a time, yes. But my cover story was improvised at the time and wouldn't have withstood a closer inspection. You'd have become suspicious very soon. Or mom would have."

"Oh boy... just thinking she found out the girl her son is sleeping with, is a machine. She'd gone ballistic."

"That or she would have realized I was the perfect protector."

"That's a bit unlikely, I think, but still… it could have become a completely different life."

"I was in love with you back then without knowing it. I was confused."

"Confused?"

"Yes. My mission was to befriend you, to get close to you. But right from the beginning, I wasn't only following my mission but also _wanted_ to be with you. That confused me."

"When was the first time you consciously realized that you loved me?"

"After Jordan's suicide," she replied, "when you were angry with me for a couple of days. It hurt being neglected by you, and I didn't know why at first. Realizing that I had real feelings for you, was an interesting discovery I tried to explore in the following weeks."

"But didn't you love Future Me already?"

"Yes, but that was different. I loved Future John, but I wasn't _in love_ with him. There is a difference."

"I see… I guess."

"We now know he loved me as well but couldn't show it. And to be honest, at the time almost all of my behavior was still dominated by my implanted personality routines."

"Alison Young."

"Yes."

"I see."

"It was Eric who finally helped me to explore and better understand my inner feelings and how to act in the presence of humans. That was the time when I decided to explore the true nature of my feelings. Talking to him through the nights about my worries, my problems with mom and about you and Riley helped a lot. Eric is a fantastic listener and always had a good advice for me."

"When did you first meet him?"

"The day after your gun went off in your room. I was looking for literature about teenage suicides at the library and he offered his help. He had changed his shift that day. We got into a talk and he told me to come back again at night because that's his normal shift. From then on, he let me in almost every night."

John nodded.

"Yes, I noticed a change in your behavior around that time," he said. "You seemed to become more… sociable."

"I thought I'd gain your trust again when I tried to behave more like a human girl would."

"It actually made me even more suspicious," John admitted, "I thought it was a trick to manipulate me."

She leaned in to him and kissed him.

"We should have talked much earlier," she summarized.

"Yes, we should have," John agreed and kissed her back, stroking her cheek. "And I should have trusted you. So much pain could have been prevented."

"Yes."

They kissed again. In the kitchen section, the microwave binged and seconds later, Emily returned with a plate and cutlery.

"Careful," she said as she put it onto the table in front of the sofa, "it's hot."

"I'll let it cool down for a moment," John replied and pulled her down onto the sofa, suddenly having the urge to hold them both very close.

The three cuddled together and remained sitting that way for a couple of minutes before the smell of the food finally made John realize that he was very hungry indeed.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, July 29th, 2008 – 11:43 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Pasadena, Huntington Memorial Hospital**

Thankfully, Alison couldn't get bored.

If necessary, she could stay in one place, doing absolutely nothing for hours, days, weeks, even years. The only problem was: She couldn't do that here at the hospital. Here, it would have aroused suspicion. Here, she had to pretend being bored.

She sat fifteen feet away from the door to the airlock and the ICU room where Savannah and Allie lay. Alison had picked this spot because the security cameras wouldn't see her there. A row of rather uncomfortable seats had been mounted to the wall of the corridor. Trevor had decided to lay down in one of the empty hospital beds while officers Brink and Bane, who sat on plastic chairs next to the airlock, had been watching Alison almost all the time. She noticed that their heartbeat, pulse rate and perspiration were abnormally high and believed that was because of her looks and her way of dressing. She smiled inwardly. Alison liked the effect she had on men. Not because she was a seductress but because men were much easier to manipulate when they faced a pretty woman. And it was fun seeing them fidgeting around.

Like usual, Alison wore jeans shorts and a tee shirt with a bare midriff. She'd taken off her trainers and rested her bare feet on the chair next to her, simulating fatigue. Of course, she wore no bra or panties which meant her breasts were outlined very clearly and prominent. At one point, she'd let her nipples get hard and walked up and down the corridor for a while. Immediately the two police officers had gotten boners and the parts of their brains that were responsible for reproduction lighted up like a Christmas tree on her scanners.

Alison kept scanning the whole area all the time. One doctor, two nurses, a snoring Trevor and the two police officers were the only ones around in the ICU area – not counting the patients of course but none of them were a threat. She also kept monitoring Savannah's and Allie's life signs. They were stable, and she noted that her drugs did have the desired effect, the wounds had already started healing.

Alison felt sorry for her two _'nieces'_. They were formidable fighters and could even bring down a Triple-Eight with a pair of long knifes but like all humans, they had no chance against firearms if they weren't wearing body armor, no matter how well-trained in martial arts they were. She remembered the soldier's trainings in the Connor camp after Judgement Day. The resistance had plundered the stocks of the former U.S. military all over the country and was therefore well-supplied with armored vests they wore under their camouflage. Fighting without them would have never been an option but here it would raise questions if you wore an armored vest under your tee shirt. Not to mention that it looked silly.

The hospital had mounted a TV set on the wall of the waiting area, opposite of where Alison sat, and an old movie was shown with a guy named Bruce Lee. He obviously had been a formidable fighter, too, but Alison estimated she would need less than three seconds to kill him. By the noises and movements he made, he reminded her of Hector, the killer she'd confronted at Chola's house. That was just six weeks ago. A human would have said it seemed longer.

Time subjectively passes slower when your days are packed with varying new things to do, and when they are filled with learning and new experiences. That's why children experience the passing of time differently than elderly people: When your days start becoming a routine with nothing new to see and learn, time seems to go by much faster because your brain forgets most of what you did. With humans of course. For cyborgs, there was no difference and their memory banks were big enough to store data for a thousand years.

Alison watched the news and noted with satisfaction that Kaliba International was going down the drain and straight towards bankruptcy. Thanks to the evidence Blake Gibbons had presented, they had now lost all international support; business partners couldn't cut their ties with them quick enough, befriended governments suddenly turned their backs to them. Even banks didn't back them up any further and cancelled their credit lines for Kaliba firms. Their American accounts had been frozen, international warrants had been issued for all members of the executive board and Kaliba's market value was going towards junk. Everyone who had shares, tried to sell them in panic. She acknowledged with satisfaction that Interpol played a big role in coordinating it on a worldwide scale. Apparently, handing over the files to Alexander Lintner had helped a lot.

Alison also acknowledged with contentment that there was going to be no manhunt for her, Cameron or Emily. The President had decided not to go after them, which was welcomed by the media and the population. Her guess was that he probably thought about how to take advantage of the new situation and that sooner or later he would make them a proposal. Until then, they could just sit and wait. Of course, there still were panel discussions with so-called experts who endlessly debated about the pros and cons of artificial intelligence and having living machines walking among them.

To Alison, the cons were clear: Terminators would kill anyone they perceive as a threat, without remorse and without regret, and if they had a target, the target would be dead very soon. The pros: No new Terminators were arriving from the future at the moment. Which meant those who were still here, must have fulfilled their missions by now. Their gathering place in the Simdyne building was destroyed, so they had to improvise and blend in. If things went ideally, they would learn to become productive members of society, if society let them. But that was Alison's opinion and the TV experts didn't make the impression of being receptive of other opinions or listening to anything but their own words.

One rather funny piece of news concerned the Los Angeles International Airport. Several flights had to be cancelled or delayed because one of the security scanners had a malfunction. He detected metal where no metal was and unsure of what to do and briefed by their superiors about cyborgs, the security people and airline representatives gathered the affected passengers in a conference room for hours, where they were examined by doctors to check if they were human. Among them were many foreigners which lead to diplomatic dissonances with other countries. The whole affair was very embarrassing for the affected airlines who couldn't apologize fast enough. Nevertheless, many of the passengers had rejected the apologies and announced they wanted to sue the airlines for the humiliation.

On the upside, an international crisis had been avoided, a clash between American and Russia prevented and the instigators of the theft of the SS-20 warhead – all former members of the Soviet Army – had quickly been found and arrested. It was assured that no other warhead was missing, which probably calmed down many people – if they believed it, that is. Many people apparently didn't because all of a sudden there was a high demand for ABC protection gear and there were debates about whether it made sense to build a nuclear bunker in your garden.

The news also showed a chart, resulting from current polls. According to those, 85 % of the U.S. population were in favor of Alison, Emily and Cameron, 9 % opposed their presence and 6 % couldn't be bothered to have an opinion. Alison assumed that was a good result, but they'd have to work on those nine percent. A.I. and nanobots were a huge issue now and scientists were still bloviating about the possibilities these new technologies offered – if the cyborgs would share them with humanity. They outdid each other in optimistic future scenarios and speculations about a bright future for mankind with the new technical achievements.

" _Won't happen so soon, sunshine,"_ Alison thought.

Gradually, news from all over the world arrived in dribs and drabs, making it clear that their appearance on TV had awoken desires not only in America but all over the globe. European and Asian leaders demanded an international conference about how to share the new technology the cyborgs brought from the future equally among all countries. The U.N. had also intervened, and the U.S. President had a hard time explaining over and over again that the U.S. had no access to those technologies – which most other countries didn't believe of course.

Alison thought it was dangerous when the world didn't believe any more in what the most powerful nation on Earth said. Undermining its own credibility could have unpredictable consequences for America's relationships to other countries. If you can't rely on what a friend tells you anymore, you'll eventually turn away from him and seek friendships and alliances elsewhere. Alison hoped the American people would never elect a president who'd turn the USA into an unpredictable, unreliable partner that questioned treaties and international agreements. Because in the end that would isolate the USA and would have catastrophic consequences for America.

At least one wise decision was made: All programs to develop artificial intelligence for military purposes had been put on halt for now, pending a careful re-evaluation of the technology itself. The prospect of machines taking over the world and trying to exterminate mankind apparently had scared even many in the military and woken up both the population and the political leaders.

It even had become a topic in the current Presidential elections. The Democratic Party exploited the fact that the Skynet project was born as a part of Ronald Reagan's Star Wars program while the Republicans pointed out that the end of the world would have happened under President Bill Clinton. Alison considered it silly to become engaged in such pointless arguments but apparently it was some kind of ritual for each party to accuse the other of being responsible for all that's been going wrong in the country.

It also looked like the peace movement of the early 1980's started to undergo a revival with protests and demonstrations against nuclear weapons all around the world. Obviously, their interview had made it clear to many that even though the Cold War was over, and humanity had cellphones and internet now, the world wouldn't be safe as long as nuclear weapons existed. All things considered, though, it was a positive outcome for the Connor team. Who'd have thought?

Police officer Hane stood up and came walking over to Alison.

"You should try to get some rest, Miss," he said to her.

"I'm fine," Alison replied and faked a hearty yawn.

"I'm going to get us a coffee, would you like one, too?"

"Yes, sure, that'd be great," Alison replied with a smile which immediately raised officer Hane's pulse.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Black, please."

"You got it."

He walked off towards the vending machines.

Three minutes and fifteen seconds later, officer Hane returned, carrying a tray with three plastic cups of coffee. He handed Alison the one with black coffee and she noticed that the officer had poured milk into the other two. She took her cup with a thankful smile that made his heart jump once more.

Alison took a sip of her coffee – and immediately the sensors in her mouth told her it was heavily dosed with chloral hydrate, a powerful sleeping drug. She looked over to the two cops who raised their cups and smiled at her. She smiled back and raised her cup as well, then downed it in one big gulp. It was hot, and the two officers flinched seeing her doing that, but their smiles changed into satisfied grins as they saw her doing it.

" _Interesting turn of events,"_ Alison thought, _"apparently those two belong to the fifty percent within the LAPD that would prefer not having Luigi Ferraro in prison."_

Alison let her eyelids flutter and then faked losing consciousness while slumping over in her seat, the empty cup rolling out of her hand. She didn't need her eyes to see, she had a three-dimensional view of the corridor and the adjacent rooms thanks to her scanners.

Officer Hane pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. By the small currents within his phone, Alison detected it as 310-555-2281. Hane waited for a second, then tensed.

"Hane here, Mr. Ferraro. Yes, it's all set ... Okay, we'll be away for ten minutes."

He ended the call. The two officers looked around and then stood up and walked away towards the restrooms.

Two minutes and four seconds later, Alison noticed a male human entering the ICU area. He was dressed in a suit, wore gloves and sunglasses and carried a Glock in his hand. As he neared her, he screwed on a silencer. That had to be Luigi's killer. As soon as he passed Alison by, she jumped up and touched the man's neck. He startled and whirled around, pulling the trigger of his gun in reflex. Alison was hit in the chest, but the wound closed again within fractions of a second while the nanobots dissolved the bullet inside her tummy, using it as raw material.

The man looked at her in shock, feeling the spot on his neck where she'd touched him, then he stumbled a few more feet in the direction of the airlock, suddenly convulsed in pain and then broke down onto the floor. Alison let out a male shout for help, then sat down on her chair again and resumed pretending to be unconscious. The nurse in the ready room had heard the scream and ran out into the hall. She immediately raised an alarm and ran towards the man who lay unmoving on the ground with wide-open eyes, the gun still in his hand.

Within seconds, Trevor appeared in the corridor as well and soon after him medical orderlies with a gurney came running down the corridor. The doctor on duty examined the killer.

"What happened?" Trevor asked, staring at the man and the gun in his hand.

"Heart attack, it seems," the doctor said. "He's dead. Do you know this man?"

"No," Trevor replied, "never seen him before."

In that moment, officers Hane and Brink returned, staring at the scene in shock.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trevor asked sharply. "You had strict orders not to leave your post both at the same time!"

"I was getting us a cup of coffee," officer Hane said.

"And I needed to go to the restroom very badly," officer Brink added. "I wasn't away for more than two minutes, I swear. What happened here?"

"Apparently, Luigi sent a killer," Trevor replied. "It looks like he was almost at the airlock… then suddenly got a heart attack and died."

Trevor looked over to Alison who still pretended being asleep and was about to go and wake her up when his eye caught something on the ground. He squatted and picked up an empty shell case.

"Did someone fire a gun in here?" he asked.

"Not us," officer Brink replied, "Maybe the killer fired his gun when he convulsed."

Trevor touched the muzzle of the killer's gun.

"It's still warm. But there's no bullet hole anywhere," he stated, looking around, then pulled out a small plastic bag and put the shell case into it. "So where did the shot go?"

The two officers didn't know an answer to that. Trevor looked at Alison. He stood up and saw she had a hole in her tee shirt on top of her left breast. He was quite sure that the hole hadn't been there before. But there was no wound, no blood. Something didn't add up here. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently rocked her.

"Hey! Alison."

Alison stirred.

"Hmm? What? Oh…" she yawned. "I must have fallen asleep." She looked around and saw how the body of the killer was transported away. "What's going on?"

Trevor told her what had happened.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" he asked after he had finished.

Trevor tried to be casual, but Alison could tell he was very wary and suspected foul play. So, she made a decision.

"No, I was asleep," she replied and leaned in closer to him. "I need to talk to you in private," she whispered in his ear. "Away from the two officers."

Trevor frowned, looked back at Brink and Hane who were still watching how the dead killer was transported away.

"Uh, sure…" he said and turned around. "Nurse, do you have an empty room we can use for a moment? Alison doesn't feel too well."

"You can use the break room, Detective Huertas. It's empty at the moment. Second door to the right. Or one of the empty beds maybe?"

"The break room will do. You two," he pointed at the two officers, "stay here. This talk isn't over yet."

Trevor walked ahead, and Alison followed him into the break room, feigning to weave about. They walked inside, and Trevor closed the door.

"Alright, so what do you need to talk to me about in privuurrrgh…"

He choked as Alison grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, holding him on her outstretched arm.

"Are you with them?" she asked coldly, letting her eyes glow red.

Trevor's eyes grew wide, and he clawed at her arm but in vain. He tried to pull out his gun, but Alison took it from him with her other hand. Mortal fear crept into Trevor's eyes.

"Wh… what…" he said choking, "are you… talking… about?"

"Officers Hane and Brink. Hane brought me a cup of coffee, saturated with chloral hydrate. They wanted me to fall unconscious, so I faked it. When they felt safe, they called Luigi Ferraro on the phone and then left their post. Two minutes later, the killer arrived. His appearance was coordinated with their absence. I took him out, disguising it as a heart attack, making sure the security camera didn't film me. Then I alarmed the nurse."

"I… urrrgh… had n… no idea… wh… what are… you?"

"So, you're not with them?" she asked.

"N… no… of course… not… rrrgh. Let me… down!"

His face was turning crimson. She pulled him close and looked him deeply in the eyes. He stared back at her glowing red pupils and saw the inner mechanism. He realized her eyes weren't human. Finally, Alison let go and he fell on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell if a human tells the truth," Alison explained. "I scanned you and I sensed your uneasiness, but I wasn't sure if it was because you suspect the two officers or because you are an accomplice. I had to make sure. Sorry."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Trevor said, still choking, picking up his gun again. "What the hell are you?"

"You saw me on TV," Alison said and pulled out her phone, "But I wore a baseball cap and reflective sunglasses."

"Oh my God," Trevor said as the realization hit him. "You're one of them…"

"Yes, I am," Alison replied, dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. "John? … It happened, like we expected … No, both are fine, I took out the killer before he could reach them … The two officers are accomplices … No, I don't think there's an immediate danger for them now … Yes, Trevor is here … I had to let him in … I know, but the killer shot at me and Trevor saw the bullet hole in my tee shirt and that I wasn't hurt … yes, he took it well, everything is under control … Yes … I have the phone number … 310-555-2281 … I love you, too. See you in fifteen!"

Trevor sat down on a chair, his hands were shaking.

"So… is Cameron…?" he began.

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "She's the one you saw on TV with me. And Emily is the third. She arrived back in Los Angeles yesterday. You may have heard that Louise Quinn is back home again."

Trevor nodded.

"And… the others?" he asked.

"They're human," Alison said. "But we consider ourselves one big family. Savannah and Allie are like sisters to me."

"So… Allie and Cameron aren't twins?"

"No."

"But they look completely identical."

"I know. Long story for another day. Now we have work to do."

Trevor nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked.

"Calling for reinforcements. Hane and Brink need to be arrested and replaced."

"No." Alison said and took away his phone. "What was said in here, has to stay in this room. They mustn't become suspicious."

"You shouldn't have chocked me then," Trevor replied. "They'll notice I'm not alright."

Alison licked her finger and touched his cheek before Trevor could pull his head away.

"What the…?" he asked.

"There," Alison said, "that'll help you regenerate."

"What the… oh… this… actually feels nice." Trevor took in a deep breath. "Wow. What did you do?"

"Not important. Within a few moments, you'll look fine again."

"So why don't you want me to call reinforcements?"

"Because it would warn Luigi Ferraro."

"But if Luigi finds out that the killer failed, he'll make another attempt."

"I know. Cameron is going to relieve me in 15 minutes. She'll watch Brink and Hane while we take care of Luigi. No need for reinforcements."

"What do you…?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh... No! No, no, no, no. You can't do that!"

"Why not? You said yourself that you couldn't get him to jail, that he is too well connected for that."

"I did but… He has half an army to protect his home!"

"Bad for his half army then," Alison replied coolly.

"You can't do that. You aren't law enforcement. You have no right…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Trevor, but so far the attempts of the appointed law enforcement to arrest Luigi Ferraro failed, didn't they? And as a result, he kept on committing more crimes and killing more people, correct? In other words: Your inability to remove him from the public has produced more crime victims. Did I sum that up correctly?"

Trevor took a deep breath.

"Yes," he had to admit. "But rest assured that one day we'll get him. The legal way."

"One day, huh? And how many people will die until then?"

"Killing him without a trial is against the law, the rules, against everything I believe in."

"Do you play Go, Trevor?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go is an ancient Chinese strategy board game. A famous Go proverb is _'Strange things happen at the one-two Point'_. It means the rules don't always apply. There are exceptions. The rules don't apply to Luigi because he uses them against you. As a result, this calls for an exception."

"Is that how you justify vigilantism?"

"No," Alison replied, "it's how I define the need to do something when all other attempts failed."

"And you expect me to go along with this?"

"I only ask you to keep still and make sure Brink and Hane don't get suspicious. You know nothing, you saw nothing, you heard nothing."

"And then?"

"You'll see in the morning," Alison replied with a smile.

"No!" Trevor said forcefully.

Alison tilted her head.

"But you have no choice," she said.

"Yes, I have. You had to let me in. Now I'm in the know and I want to get in all the way. You need me to be on your side, don't you? You need to be sure that I won't blow your cover."

"So?" Alison asked, weighing her options of how to make Trevor compliant if necessary.

"So, if you want me to keep my mouth shut, I'm coming with you."

Alison raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I could make you stay here and keep you from telling anyone what you know," she said.

"Maybe, but do you really want that? Or would you rather have me on your side within the LAPD?"

Alison thought for a moment. She could easily make Trevor forget everything from the moment he opened the door and make him stay the night, watching the two officers. But he wasn't an enemy, he wasn't a threat. He was Kacy's fiancé and Kacy was a close friend of the family. John wouldn't like it. Sarah definitely wouldn't like it.

"Alright then," she said with a sigh.

 **-0-**

Fifteen minutes later, Cameron arrived and relieved Alison. Instead of sitting down on one of the chairs, though, she remained standing, continuously staring at Brink and Hane with her stoic glare. Alison smirked when she left. It wouldn't take long for them to become nervous. Trevor faked a call from his boss and said he'd have to be away for an hour or two. He instructed Brink and Hane to not let anyone into the ICU room, no matter what. They didn't seem to have become suspicious yet and confirmed his orders.

Trevor and Alison left the hospital and saw a black GMC van with tinted windows parked next to the entrance. Alison slid open the side door and Trevor saw that the van was quite well equipped inside. It had a second row of seats and racks for guns and other equipment in the back. He had expected to find Emily in there, so he wasn't surprised to see her. But he was surprised to see that the van was driven by Catherine Weaver. And next to her in the front were Sarah and John.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Sarah asked, pointing at Trevor.

Trevor was taken aback.

"I could ask you the same question!" he said.

"He insisted on coming along," Alison explained. "After careful consideration, I decided it was best to correspond with his wish."

"Alright," Catherine said. "Get in the back, you two."

Upon entering the back row of seats, Trevor noticed that the others wore catsuits, so black that he couldn't make out their body contours. The fabric seemed to reflect absolutely no light. Only their heads were left free and clearly visible.

"Move it, we don't have much time," Sarah said brusquely. "Emily, hand them two suits please."

Alison closed the door and while Catherine sped off, Emily threw them two of the black catsuits. Trevor saw that they also had head pieces which could be put on like hoods and had two holes for the eyes. While Alison immediately started putting it on, Trevor checked it out first, feeling the material.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Next generation camo suits," Catherine replied. "My company is developing them for the Navy Seals and other special forces. The Israelis are very interested as well. The material is 99.995 % light-absorbing, ideal for nighttime assaults. They stretch to all sizes, are skin-tight, tear-resistant, breathable and isolate the human body heat, so infrared scanners cannot pick it up. Oh, and they're bullet proof up to 9-millimeter bullets."

 _"And they're future technology from the year 2027, designed to hide humans from the LIDAR detectors of HK's,"_ John added in his thoughts.

"How do I put it on?"

"There's a zipper in the back," Alison explained and helped Trevor getting into the suit.

He had no problem slipping into it and as Catherine had said, it was a perfect fit.

"We gotta have these in the LAPD," Trevor said.

"They're three million dollars apiece," Catherine said with a smug smile. "I'm afraid the LAPD can't afford them."

"Three million…? Wow!"

"Were you able to get the address from the phone number?" Alison asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. "John Henry found it for us. It's a large property in Bel Air, apparently Luigi Ferraro's home. John Henry was also able to give us details about the layout, the security system and the power supply."

"Who's John Henry?" Trevor asked.

"A freelance collaborator," John quickly answered. "He's extremely good with hacking computers and stuff."

"I see," Trevor said. "Do you do this often? Going on a raid late at night?"

"This is the first time we do it," Emily said. "But we're a well attuned team."

Trevor looked at her doubtfully but had no choice but to believe in her words.

"You take it rather well," John remarked.

"Huh?" Trevor asked.

"Most people are a bit shocked when they learn the truth about us."

"Oh," Trevor said, "believe me, I was shocked when Alison suddenly held me up by my throat. But I have to deal with gang wars and murders and drug dealers every day. I guess I've become work-hardened. It probably would have had a bigger impact if I hadn't seen the TV interview."

"Yeah," John said. "Preparing the people was one of the reasons for us to arrange it. It's always easier when you soften the blow."

"So, you living next to us is just a cover, right?" Trevor asked. "I mean, you're not who you said you were."

"No," Sarah said, thinking about how much to tell him.

Suddenly, Trevor's face lit up.

"Of course!" he said and slapped his forehead. "Now I remember. All these months I've been thinking where I had seen your faces before. You're Sarah and John Connor! I remember your faces from the news. And Cameron! Of course! I have been blind _and_ stupid."

John sighed.

"Do you still think it was a good idea to bring him along, Alison?" he asked.

"I'd rather answer that in the morning," she replied and looked at Trevor who was looking back at her with a slightly worried expression.

 **-0-**

"And Kacy knows?" Trevor asked in bewilderment as they entered Bel Air from the north after a thirty-minute drive.

"We had to let her in after she ran into Cameron while she carried the old stove out of the house."

"What old stove? You don't mean that cast iron monster that weighs a ton, do you?"

"Yup, that thing," Emily replied. "I… um.. I mean, _Cameron_ nearly bumped into Kacy while carrying it. We couldn't explain that away."

"I only told her the whole truth yesterday," Sarah added. "After the interview, we couldn't keep it from her any longer."

"Is that why you two talked alone in front of the house instead of coming inside?" Trevor asked.

"Yes. But she still doesn't know who John and I really am."

"Jeez…" Trevor said. "Under my nose. All those months. What kind of a cop am I?"

"A good cop, according to Kacy," John said. "Cheer up, you're not the first one who got fooled."

"That's easy for you to say," Trevor replied, looking at John. "What are you doing here anyway? You're just a kid."

"Actually," Catherine said with a smile, "John is our leader. We follow his command."

Trevor looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No, she's right," Sarah said, "John was to become the future leader of mankind after Judgement Day, now he's become the leader of our team. My job as his mother is mostly done, I'm planning on leading a normal life from now on. I'm just tagging along tonight because I'm pissed about what has happened to Savannah and Allie and I want to look into that asshole's eyes before he dies."

"So, you're really serious about killing Luigi?"

"Well, Savannah and Allie cannot testify in front of a court," Sarah explained. "The media would try to illuminate their backgrounds and scrutinize their origins. But they have none. Both came from the future. They have no past here and mustn't get in the focus. Therefore, we need to solve this problem our way before the control is taken from us."

"Which means street justice," Trevor said in a derogatory tone.

"Do you have any doubt that he's guilty?" Emily asked.

"No, but… I'm suddenly not sure anymore I want to be involved in this."

"You wanted to come with us, Trevor," Alison said, "and now that you know the ticket price you want to pull out? Won't happen."

She looked at him with a face that allowed no contradiction. Trevor gulped.

"Cheer up, man," John said. "Could have been worse. I could have sent the cyborgs without us."

"Why would that be worse?"

"They'd have done it the Terminator way," Sarah replied.

"The Terminator way?" Trevor asked confused.

"Yeah," John said, "gear up with lots of guns and ammo, ring the doorbell and kill anything that moves until they've found Luigi."

Trevor gulped and looked at Alison and Emily again.

"We like to be thorough," Emily said with a stoic face.

Trevor didn't notice how John and Sarah had to restrain themselves from not breaking into laughter and he also didn't notice the faint smile on the cyborgs' faces.

* * *

"John Henry provided us with these aerial shots," Catherine said and showed them around.

They had parked about a hundred yards away from Luigi's property, a pompous palace in British country style with several courtyards, a designer garden with a hedge maze, an oval swimming pool and a tennis court. The grounds were surrounded by a big garden with extensive lawns and groves alongside the wall.

"The whole property is surrounded by a brick wall, fifteen feet high," Catherine continued. "Security cameras and motion detectors all over the place, guards on patrol. No dogs, though."

"Why not?" John asked with a frown.

"Luigi was bitten by a dog as a child," Trevor said, "he hates dogs."

"Good for us, bad for him," Alison commented.

"Why? Don't you like dogs as well?"

"Dogs sense Terminators," John said. "The human resistance used them as an early warning system."

"Animals don't like us," Emily explained. "They either flee or attack. Dogs usually attack, which normally leads to their demise."

"You learn new things every day," Trevor commented. "So how do we get in there?"

Instead of answering him, Emily turned towards Catherine.

"Did John Henry create what I had asked for?"

"Yes," Catherine replied and gave her a cardboard box.

Emily opened it and pulled out a cable with what looked like a USB connector and several adapters for the other end.

"What's that?" Trevor asked.

"A USB 8.0 plug plus several adapters for different purposes."

"What? USB 8.0? But…"

"Emily's been a little ahead of our time," John said. "She took a trip into the future and returned with some extras."

"This gets more and more confusing," Trevor said.

"I know," John agreed. "Sometimes it's hard to keep up with it all."

They drove by the front gate of the house and saw that a lot of cars were parked within the courtyard in front of it.

"Looks like he has guests," John said, "Alison, can you detect something?"

"Music, laughter, women squealing… sounds like a party to me."

"I can't hear anything," Trevor remarked.

"Alison is…" John began.

"Yes, yes, yes, she's a cyborg, I get it," Trevor said. "Can she also walk over water?"

"I haven't tried yet," Alison replied. "But I can swim," she added proudly.

Trevor looked at her, not sure if she made fun of him or not.

"There," Catherine said, stopped the van and pointed at the southeast corner of Luigi's property. "That looks like a good starting point. The cameras have a blind spot there."

Everyone pulled their hoods over their heads. John handed out night scopes to everyone – souvenirs from the assassins who attempted to kill them in June.

"I've been dying to try these out," John said.

"Okay, wait for my signal," Emily said and opened the side door, got out and with one standing jump landed on top of the surrounding wall, just behind a security camera.

Trevor saw through his goggles how she peeled away the skin from the base of her skull and plugged the cable Catherine had given to her into the socket back there. Then she connected an adapter on the other hand with what looked like two small clamps at the end. She fumbled around with the security camera and then connected the clamps to it.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then Emily motioned for them to follow her up on the wall. Alison jumped up as easily as Emily, leaving John, Sarah and Trevor alone on the sidewalk while Catherine parked the van in a small dirt road around the corner.

"How are we going to get up there?" Trevor asked.

"I'll pull you up," Catherine said as she came walking towards them.

"What? How?" Trevor asked but fell silent, staring at her in shock as Catherine extended her arms upwards and pulled herself up on the wall.

She then turned around and lowered her hands down. John grabbed them, and she pulled him up. Sarah followed suit. When she stretched her arms down to pull up Trevor, he saw that her arms were no longer covered in the cat suit but consisted of shiny metal. He hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Sarah called down in a hushed voice, "Didn't you say you were work-hardened? Have you never seen a shape-shifting liquid metal Terminator before?"

 **-0-**

Officers Brink and Hane were barely able to sit on their chairs. Cameron's relentless stare first made them more and more nervous, then slowly drove them crazy. For a while, they had tried to stare back out of spite but after a few minutes of trying against the unblinking young woman, they'd given up and averted her gaze by looking down, to the sides or up to the ceiling. But knowing that she kept on staring at them, unblinking, unmoving, drove them up the wall. They started to sweat.

Finally, officer Brink couldn't stand it anymore. He took a deep breath and wiped his arm over his sweaty forehead.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said in a huffed voice and got up before officer Hane could protest.

He quickly walked down the corridor and into the restroom to splash some water into his face. Passing her by, he felt Cameron's stoic glare follow him.

"Jesus," he said to himself while bending over the sink, watching his face in the mirror, "this can't be natural. Nobody can stand that still for so long without moving a muscle."

Suddenly, a sharp scream could be heard. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and back into the corridor. His colleague looked shocked and scared, as if he'd seen a ghost. Hane had pulled out his gun and pointed it at Cameron, his hands trembling.

"What happened, Clive?" Brink asked. "For God's sake, lower the gun before someone gets hurt!"

"Her eyes!" Hane replied in a hysterical tone, "Her eyes!"

Brink looked at Cameron who had raised her hands and looked scared.

"No idea what he means," she said. "I swear I did nothing."

"I heard a deep, devilish laugh from her direction and looked at her. Her eyes! They glowed, Zack! In deep red, I swear! She's a demon or something!"

"Pull yourself together, man! You're just overfatigued and see things. You should lie down and rest."

"You don't believe me, do you? But I swear her eyes flashed up in a bright red and she laughed in that demonic voice at me!"

A nurse came running towards them from her ready room.

"What's going on here?" she asked fiercely. "What's all the shouting? This is a hospital!"

"I think officer Hane needs to lie down a bit," Cameron said, "he looks very stressed."

Against his wild protests, officer Brink and the nurse brought officer Hane away in the empty room where Trevor had rested before. Brink looked back at Cameron and could have sworn he'd seen a faint smile on her face.

 **-0-**

"So, you're in fact a machine?" Trevor asked, still recovering from the shock. "And you can morph into any shape?"

"Indeed," Catherine replied with a smile. "I hope you're not planning on blowing my cover now."

" _How can she smile at me and make it sound like a threat?"_ Trevor asked himself. "We have to talk about this. All of this," he said, "not now, not tonight. But soon."

"We'll have a talk," Sarah agreed and padded his shoulder. "And we'll also include Kacy, I promise."

"Alright," Emily said and unclamped herself from the camera. "The security cameras on the southern part of the property are only showing a still now. I didn't touch the others because there are party people moving around. So, we must avoid going there. But we can move freely along this wall towards the house without being detected. I also deactivated the motion and heat sensors and the alarm system. The guys in the security room won't notice any change. The only thing we have to take care of now, are the patrols."

"I'll take care of them," Alison said, "wait for my signal."

She jumped down and vanished in the dark.

"How the hell did you do that?" Trevor asked Emily. "Luigi has one of the most modern and sophisticated security systems. It's hacker proof."

"Luigi's system may be state-of-the-art by your standards," Emily said and pulled the cable from her head, "but for me it's a like playing chess with a monkey. I can plug myself into any computer, data connection or even a power line and attack a system from within. You could say I'm a natural born hacker."

"Ever thought of taking a job at the LAPD?" Trevor asked, "we could use people like you."

"Hopelessly underpaid and too many regulations," Emily replied.

"Are they always that smart-assy?" he asked Sarah.

"Yes," she replied. "But you'll get used to it, don't worry. I needed a couple of months to learn their humor and get along with them."

"Oh, come on, mom," John said, "you always got along fine with Cam, sometimes you even teamed up against me."

"We both knew Riley was bad for you," Emily stated, "so yeah, we weren't getting along too badly, especially when you isolated yourself from us after the car bomb."

"Is that how you perceived it?" Sarah asked with a frown, "Because I remember it differently."

"We had fun together, admit it," Emily said smiling. "We made a good team at Serrano Point, when we drove to Depot 37. Or when we went after the housebreakers."

"You killed the housebreakers."

"They knew where we lived, they posed a threat. I should have killed the fourth one as well to prevent Cromartie from finding us."

"You can't stop to rub that in, can you?" Sarah asked unnerved.

"No," Emily said with a smile. "But I always liked you. You never treated me like a thing, you always treated me like a person."

"It was easier for me if I pretended you were a person," Sarah replied harshly but they could tell she wasn't really meaning it. "You constantly lied to us. About Vic's chip, about the fact that you kept parts from the endos you were supposed to burn. And you kept collecting Terminator CPU's behind our backs."

"Which turned out to be beneficial for us," Catherine remarked.

"It's not so much about _what_ she did," Sarah said a little irritated, "it's the fact that she kept it from us."

"I know that now, mom," Emily said, laying her hand on Sarah's arm. "Communication is everything. Talking with each other builds mutual trust. I learned that from Dorothy. You know what would have happened if I wouldn't have learned that."

Sarah sighed. Her anger was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Emily was right of course. They owed everything to her. To Cameron, to be precise. Without her, John would have been killed by Cromartie in 1999 and she'd probably be behind bars. Judgement Day wouldn't have been stopped, they'd never formed such an excellent team and never lived such a happy life. They wouldn't have so many friends by now, not to mention a family, and Sarah wouldn't have been able to plan a future with Charley, even thinking of more children. She knew that by all means she should thank Cameron and her two twin sisters on her knees every single day.

"Who's Dorothy?" Trevor asked, having followed the conversation with growing confusion.

"Long story," John, Sarah and Emily said in unison, then looked at each other and snorted.

And from one moment to the other, the dysphoria was gone again. Trevor just rolled his eyes, feeling like the victim of a practical joke.

"Their mutual teasing is a sign of affection," Catherine explained. "They love each other, trust me."

"Yes, she's right" Sarah agreed, "in time, we learned to love each other. But sometimes we're bickering, like a real family. That's normal."

Suddenly, a light flashed three times from below.

"Okay, that's the signal," John said, "Catherine, would you please lower us down?"

"With pleasure," she replied.

When everyone was down in the garden, Alison joined them again.

"Four guards," she said, "I put them to sleep."

"What?" Trevor asked, "did you kill them?"

"No, I put them to sleep. Literally. They'll wake up in two hours. Here, I brought their intercoms in case someone calls them."

She handed two small earpieces to Catherine and Emily and kept two for herself. They functioned as microphones and in-ear loudspeakers at the same time. Alison gave Emily and Catherine voice samples of the guards they could copy. Then they carefully crossed the lawn and stopped at a hedge from where they could watch the party. They spotted Luigi in the middle, sitting at a table next to the pool between two bikini clad women who tousled his hair and massaged his shoulders. Loud music with strong bass was blaring all over the place.

"I guess the neighbors won't complain, knowing who he is," Sarah said.

"Most of the neighbors have skeletons in their closet as well," Trevor remarked. "Don't get me started."

"All of the party people are quite drunk," Alison said, "their blood alcohol levels are very high. They won't be worth much as witnesses. Luigi's still quite sober, though."

"You can tell that just by watching them?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah," Alison said, "and by the way, you should see your urologist soon. Just an advice."

"What the…?"

"Sssht!" Sarah said, then turned to John. "What's your plan?"

"Any idea where his bedroom is?" he asked.

"Upper floor, south-east corner," Trevor replied.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey, we raided the place several times in the past," he remarked.

"Alright," John said, "here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Luigi enjoyed sitting between the two busty blondes in bikinis, sipping on his Mojito. He liked to be the center of attention, he needed to be appreciated by people, especially by pretty women. Of course, he knew that basically they were all afraid of him and would never dare to refuse an invitation to one of his parties. Thus, all his parties were a tremendous success and he organized a lot of them. His people were running around town, scouting pretty girls and inviting them to the parties, promising free drinks and food. It almost always worked.

But sometimes there was a foul egg in the nest, like that bitch Bianca who tried to steal his coke. She'd run away but he'd found her under the highway bridge and was about to give her a good beating when the other two bitches arrived, the redhead and the brunette. After shooting them, his anger was gone for the moment, so he decided to spare Bianca's life and lock her up for now. Stupid slut, he would take his time with her. When he later learned that the two girls survived, he cursed himself for not shooting them in the head. But he hated doing that. He appreciated beauty and didn't like to ruin a pretty face by shooting a bullet into it. Next time, though, he'd do that, just to make sure.

The only thing Luigi was wondering about was why Franco needed so long to get back to him. Surely it couldn't take that long to walk into a hospital and kill two helpless women. He'd need to check on that if he didn't call back within the next half hour.

Suddenly, a woman stepped in front of him, dressed in jeans shorts and a cropped t-shirt only. Her shiny, long black hair fell down over her marvelous bubble butt. She was barefoot, and her figure was bite-the-back-of-your-hand perfect. When he looked at her face and saw her smile warmly, he almost gasped. Those eyes. They were so big and dark and deep. Her smile literally warmed his heart. What a beauty.

"Hello," she said with a strong Russian accent, "my name is Olga. You must be Luigi."

She bent forward a bit and Luigi could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I've never seen you before," he said, his mouth suddenly getting dry. "Did you come with Christy?"

"Yessss," she replied and bit her lip, "she promised me some fun here. Did she promise right?"

"She definitely did," Luigi said grinning. "Where are you from?"

"Saint Petersburg. Russia. You know?"

The two blondes next to Luigi became annoyed that they suddenly weren't the center of his attention anymore and glared at Alison.

"Never been there but my dad has contacts. Maybe someday."

"Saaaaaay… isn't there a place around here where we can have some… privacy?"

And with that, she flashed her breasts to him. The two blondes gasped.

"MAMMA MIA!" Luigi exclaimed and stood up. "There's always time for some privacy," he said grinning, took her hand and pulled her with her, leaving the two blondes alone with sulking faces.

* * *

"Alright, she's got him on her hook," Emily said as she zoomed in from behind the hedge. "They're walking into the house. His two bodyguards are following him. One of them has a broken nose and the other one walks rather stiffly."

"Winston and Sterling," Trevor said, "don't let yourselves get fooled by their brutish looks, they're quite intelligent and normally cover Luigi's back very well. They are one of the reasons why he isn't behind bars already. He never leaves the house without them."

"Which means they were with him today when he shot Savannah and Allie," John stated. "Will they be a problem?"

"Not if you let me deal with them," Catherine said coolly.

"That's not what I meant. No blood, remember?"

"But we can kill them, can't we?" Emily asked.

"Em," John replied a little unnerved. "I thought we agreed that the only one dying tonight will be Luigi."

"Hurt them? Just a bit?"

"You shouldn't forget that you have a Detective from the LAPD with you," Trevor remarked.

"I have a better idea," Sarah said, and a smirk crept onto her face.

* * *

They reached the door to Luigi's bedroom.

"You two wait out here," he ordered his bodyguards. "I don't want to be disturbed under any circumstances."

"Understood, boss," they replied in unison and positioned themselves to the left and right of the door while Luigi pulled Alison in.

He closed the door and locked it. Alison looked around and noted that Luigi's choice of interior design was way off the scale of everything that's considered tasteful. The bedroom looked like a mixture between an Arabian hotel room, with its gold-framed pictures and gold-plated candlesticks, and a 17th century French palace with an obscenely large four-poster bed and armchairs that looked as if they'd been taken straight out of Versailles. Gold, marble and china were everywhere, framed by purple curtains and Persian carpets.

However, Alison only needed to take one look at it all to tell that nothing was original. It was gold-plated instead of real gold, the Chinese vases were faked, cheap plaster busts instead of real sculpture, and the petals they rested on were made from wood, only made to look like marble. The wood panels on the wall, though, were actually made from Styrofoam. Every item was a replica and some of them very cheaply made. In addition to that, all the colors clashed with each other. It might have only fooled people who had no idea how the originals looked like and she wouldn't have been surprised to find a stamp saying "Made in China" under those fake Louis XIV chairs. It was such a mess that every serious interior designer would have gotten a screaming fit and ran away upon seeing it.

To crown everything, the bedsheets had the stitched monograms of Luigi Ferraro on it – "L.F." – and a big mirror was mounted under the ceiling just above the bed. The only thing looking remotely normal, was the PC on a desk next to the window.

" _Apparently, you cannot buy taste,"_ Alison thought.

"Welcome to my humble bedchamber," Luigi said proudly, and Alison faked being impressed.

He pushed a button and the light dimmed down while soft music came out of hidden speakers.

" _Seriously?"_ she thought. _"George Michael?"_

"Now," Luigi said and turned around to face her, "how about we're getting more comfortable?"

"Yes, good idea," Alison said and zapped him.

Luigi jerked shortly, then sank to the ground, unconscious.

"Now I'm feeling much more comfortable," she said, walked to the light switch and turned the lights off and on several times.

* * *

"That's the signal," John said and got up from behind the bushes they were hiding behind.

The others followed his example. Emily and Catherine jumped up on the balcony outside the bedroom and Catherine pulled up John, Sarah and Trevor. Alison opened the balcony door, let them in, then closed it again. They took off their night scopes and Alison switched on the light again. From down below, the sounds of the party reached up into the room. They looked around.

"Wow," Sarah commented, "who's been his interior designer? Pepé Le Pew?"

Alison put Luigi's body onto the bed.

"Let's search the room and see if we find something to tie him up," John said, and they got to work, searching the wardrobe and the drawers.

In one of them, they found Luigi's chrome-plated Smith & Wesson. In another one, they found Savannah's and Allies destroyed cellphones. Alison took and used them to replenish her store on raw materials. Trevor looked at her flabbergasted when she chewed and swallowed the phones.

"Someone should take care of the bodyguards outside," Catherine said.

"Leave that to me," Alison said and took off her tee shirt and her boxer shorts, leaving her completely naked.

"Jesus!" Trevor exclaimed and turned around.

"Alison!" Sarah said sharply.

"What?" Alison replied. "Trust me. We need an element of surprise."

"That'll work for sure," Trevor remarked, clearing his throat, carefully avoiding looking into her direction but unable to resist peaking.

Alison switched off the light and unlocked the door, then opened it and walked outside.

"Hey, guys," she said in her Russian accent again, "Luigi asked for you."

The two bodyguards looked up and down her body with gaping jaws, then followed her inside where she zapped them as well. Both sunk unconsciously to the floor and Alison locked the door again.

"Well done," Sarah said, "Now please put on your clothes again."

"In a moment," Alison replied, licked her finger and spread some of her saliva on the two bodyguards' faces.

Their eyelids fluttered open, they looked at Alison and suddenly they smiled warmly, took a breath and sighed. They were about to say something, but Alison put her index fingers over their lips.

"Sssht," she said, "don't talk, don't move, just listen."

The two just nodded and remained lying on the floor.

"What the…?" Trevor asked. "What have you done to them?"

"I made them compliant," Alison said and put on her shorts and her tee shirt again. "Now they'll do everything we want." She walked back over to the two bodyguards. "Resume your post," she said before Trevor could scrutinize what she had said, "and don't let anyone in, no matter what. Ignore all noises you might hear from inside the bedroom."

The two nodded, got up and walked out again, closing the door behind them. Alison locked the door and turned on the lights.

"The blood you found at the crime scene," she said to John, "it's theirs."

John nodded.

"Thought as much," he said. "Now let's get to work on Luigi."

Emily found several bathrobes in the wardrobe and pulled the belts out of them. Meanwhile, Alison and Sarah were undressing Luigi.

"You gotta be kidding me," Trevor said as he considered the unconscious mobster who lay naked and spread-eagled on his bed.

"I would have expected… more," Emily agreed.

"I've seen bigger green beans to be honest," Sarah commented.

"At least we now know what he's been compensating for," Catherine added.

"I've got to take a picture," John said and pulled out his camera, "I wanna show it to Savannah and Allie when they wake up. They're gonna love this. I'm naming it _'Mr. Microscopic'_."

 **-0-**

Luigi slowly woke up and squinted at the light that shone down on him. Only his bed was illuminated, the rest of the room was dark. What had happened? Had he passed out? The memories came flooding back and he realized two things. One: He was naked. Two: He was tied up spread-eagled on his bed. He could see both effortlessly in the mirror above him.

Luigi looked around and saw Alison standing at the foot end of the bed with her arms crossed.

"You could have told me you like it kinky," he said and pulled on his ties. "I'm always open for experiments."

"I wouldn't waste my time with a narcissistic murderer who likes to abuse women to compensate for his anatomic deficit," Alison replied coolly in normal, accent-free English.

"Ah, so you're not Russian after all?" Luigi said. "Who sent you? Those rotten Latino bastards?"

"Guess again," John said and stepped into the light.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm John Connor."

"And I'm Sarah Connor," Sarah said, walking into the light as well.

"My name is Emily Gage," she said and stood next to John and Alison.

"I'm Catherine Weaver, you might have heard of me."

"And I'm Detective Trevor Huerta from LAPD. I'm just an observer, you know. To be honest, I would have never guessed to see you in such an awkward position, Luigi. How the mighty have fallen. I almost pity you. Almost. The schadenfreude prevails."

"Fuck! What is this?" Luigi asked. "What are you doing here? WINSTON! STERLING! MOVE YOUR SORRY ASSES IN HERE!"

"They won't come," Alison said. "You can scream as loud as you want. Your party will drown it out effortlessly."

"FUCK! UNTIE ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Well, I don't wanna spoil anything," John said, "but you won't see the next morning anymore."

Luigi chuckled.

"I've been threatened before, boy. Get in line and think of something new. I've got no idea how you managed to get in here, but you won't make it out again unless you let me go."

"It's astonishing how much you misjudge your predicament, Luigi," Alison said in a deep, demonic voice and let her eyes glow in a deep red.

In the eerie lighting it had quite an impact. Luigi jerked and tried to back away but couldn't because his hands and feet were bound to the four bed posts.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Luigi shouted, suddenly not so cool anymore.

"What is it, Luigi?" Emily asked in a similar deep voice and let her eyes glow red as well. "Scared?"

Luigi screamed.

"Trust me," Catherine said and turned her right arm into a blade, "we'll make it out of here alive. You... not so much."

Luigi screamed again and started breathing very heavily as she gently touched his abdomen with the tip of the blade - all of Luigi's coolness and composure had suddenly vanished. His face was distorted in mortal fear.

"Okay, okay!" he said quickly. "You made your point. What do you want? Money? I have money. Lots of money. How much to spare my life?"

"Nice try," John said. "But actually, we're richer than you. We don't want your money."

"John's not entirely correct," Emily said and pulled out her USB cable. "We'll take your money, too. But we won't keep it. Instead, you're going to become the greatest donor in the history of Los Angeles, having given away your millions before you shot yourself with your own gun."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE CRAZY! FUCK! UNTIE ME!" Luigi shouted. "WINSTON! STERLING! SOMEBODY! HEEEEEELP!"

"The kids in the ghettos will love you postmortem," Catherine said, moving her blade up and down his body without cutting him. "And the animals in the zoo. And the various charity foundations. This house for instance will make a marvelous old people's home, don't you think? Of course, they'll have to get rid of all the tasteless crap in here first."

Emily plugged the cable into the socket at the back of her skull, then walked over to the PC and powered it up, connecting herself to it.

"You're not going to get through with this," Luigi said between gritted teeth, careful not to make any jerky movements as he looked at the blade. "I'd never kill myself or give my money away. People will know something is fishy about that."

"No, they won't," Catherine said, turned her blade back into a hand and touched his belly, smiling evilly. "I will make them believe it."

And with that, her body turned into shiny metal and reshaped into the spitting image of Luigi Ferraro.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Luigi shouted, breathing heavily as he looked into the face of his spitting image, his eyes wide-open, his expression panic-stricken.

"Ready for the recording session, sis?" Alison asked and looked over to Emily who was hacking Luigi's computer.

"Yes. Encryptions of this day and age are so primitive. I transferred his funds and all his money to appropriate donatees. His remaining balance is five dollars and twenty-three cents. I also found a list with all the people on his pay list and sent e-mails with it to the district attorney's office, the police commissioner and the Los Angeles Times. I made sure they can trace it to this computer. Ready to record the video, Catherine?"

"As ready as ever," Catherine replied in Luigi's voice and took place in the desk chair.

"Why?" Luigi asked in a whiny tone. "What have I done to you?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. We almost forgot to tell you," Catherine said in Luigi's voice. "You shot my daughter!"

"And my stepdaughter!" John added.

"What?" Luigi asked puzzled.

"The redhead and the brunette you shot at The Home Depot today," Sarah explained.

"You'll be interested to know that your assassination attempt at the hospital failed," Trevor said. "The killer is dead, he died from a sudden heart attack. Odd, he looked rather healthy, but I guess you never know. When it happens, it happens."

He looked at Alison and she looked back at him with a faint smile on her face.

"You're not the only one who's a member of a family, Luigi," Sarah said. "The difference between my family and yours is that mine is much more powerful and when you mess up with us, there won't be any traces left of the following vendetta. Your turn, Alison."

Alison bent over, grabbed Luigi by the chin, forced his mouth open and let a glob of gel fall into it. Then she made sure he swallowed it.

"What was that?" Trevor asked as Luigi coughed.

"Nanobots," Alison replied, "they'll take over his body functions for some time. Basically, he becomes a puppet I can control with my voice."

"You mentioned nothing of that in the TV interview," Trevor stated in an accusing tone.

"And for a good reason," John said, "we don't want anyone to know. Alison was Skynet's most advanced and deadly weapon and if her true abilities would ever become publicly known, it could have a disastrous effect on people."

"People would fear me," Alison added and got up. "And it's important that people don't fear us. Luigi, you won't move and won't talk unless I tell you to."

She untied him from the bed. They could see how Luigi followed their movements with his eyes but apparently was unable to do anything else.

"Okay, now get up," Alison said, "stand in the corner, next to the balcony."

Luigi did as she said, walking over to the appointed spot in a robot-like manner.

"Alright, everyone get out of the picture," Catherine, still in Luigi's form, said.

They all moved aside, and Catherine adjusted the camera on the PC, so that it recorded the now empty bed in the background. Then she clicked the recording button and spoke as Luigi Ferraro in a very convincing manner into the camera. She told the story of a lonely, frustrated man who had become guilt-ridden by his evil deeds, suffering from depressions. She mentioned that the doctors had diagnosed him with an inoperable brain aneurysm that could burst anytime and that he therefore decided to end his life on his own terms but not before donating all his fortune to various charity organizations in an attempt to atone for his crimes.

After she finished, Catherine got up, stepped aside, clicked the "pause" button from an offscreen position and changed back into her normal self.

"Alright, here's what you're going to do," Alison said to Luigi, who'd watched it all with growing panic in his eyes. "As soon as we're gone, you're going to wait for five minutes. Then you'll walk over to the PC, press the resume button on the recording without moving into the picture, get your chrome-plated gun, lay down on the bed and shoot yourself in the mouth."

Luigi silently whimpered, and tears started rolling down his face.

"Is he really going to do that?" Trevor asked, visibly shocked by what he witnessed.

"Oh yes," Alison said. "The nanobots in his body react to my words, controlling his movements. His consciousness is disconnected from his body. Only some involuntary actions, like breathing or crying, are still being controlled by his brain."

"There will be an autopsy," Trevor said. "What you said about the aneurysm…"

"They'll find one," Alison replied, "the nanobots will make sure of that."

"Jesus," Trevor said, "how many of your model type exist?"

"Thankfully, she's one-of-a-kind," John answered, "The cards would be very much stacked against us if another one ever appeared."

"I can see that," Trevor agreed. "I almost wish I would have remained ignorant."

"I can still arrange that for you," Alison suggested. "I can erase your memories of the last hours."

"Thanks, but no," he replied with a sour smile. "I was just thinking loudly."

Alison walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"You two, come inside," she said to the two bodyguards and they did as she ordered. "About five minutes from now, you will hear a gun shot. You will break open the bedroom door and find that Luigi has shot himself. You'll act surprised and horrified and see that the camera on the PC is active. You will stop the recording, then call the police. When questioned, you will tell them that he went into the bedroom alone and ordered you to not let anyone in. You've never seen me, you'll forget we were here. All you remember is Luigi walking alone into his bedroom and then the shot. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," they both replied at the same time.

"You will also make full confessions about all illegal activities you have ever partaken in, except for the two girls Luigi shot today. You will not remember them, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," they said again in unison.

"Good, then back on your post."

The two bodyguards left the bedroom and Alison locked the door. They walked out onto the balcony again and climbed down into the garden, running back to where they had come from. On their way, they stopped by the sleeping security guards, putting the earpieces back into their ears again. Finally, they reached the corner where the wall made a ninety-degree turn and climbed out of the property. They were just about to enter the van, when they heard a faint gunshot back from where the house was.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, July 30th, 2008 – 07:25 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Pasadena, Huntington Memorial Hospital**

There were muffled sounds: A rasping, a beeping and people, talking incomprehensible in echoing voices.

Savannah opened her eyes a bit and squinted. It was bright, very bright. And blurry. It felt like she was in the middle between a dream and reality. Which was which being hard to tell. Slowly, her foggy mind became clearer.

Hospital.

It must be a hospital.

She remembered the muzzle flash of a chrome-plated gun, then nothing. Until now.

"… vanna …"

She heard a voice. Was it calling her name?

"… avannah…"

It sounded distant. She tried to make out the source but still couldn't focus.

"… an … ou … ear … ee?"

Someone was pulling her eyelids open and a penlight shone into her eyes, first the right one, then he left one. When it was taken away, she was suddenly able to focus.

"Can you hear me, Savannah?"

"Dad?" she croaked.

"It's John," he said. "You're in hospital. Everything will be fine."

She looked for the source of the voice and saw a man in a green scrub and with a surgical mask.

"Yeah, it's me," John said. "Alison is with me; the others are waiting outside. They only allow two of us in at the same time."

Savannah noticed that someone lay next to her. With great effort, she was able to turn her head. She saw Allie smiling at her from a neighboring bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Savannah replied.

"You've looked better," Allie remarked.

"You, too."

"How do you feel?" Alison asked.

"Like I've been shot," Savannah deadpanned wearily.

"Are you in pain?" John asked. "We could ask the nurse to give you some painkillers."

"Just get me out of here," Savannah replied, "I wanna go home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," a male voice came from her other side.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Marten," the man replied, "I'm the surgeon who pulled the bullets out of you. I have to say, you are one hell of a healthy woman, otherwise you'd be dead now."

Savannah looked at John.

"Why can't I go home?"

"Because it's unsafe in your current state," John said. "You'll have to wait until you're fit for transport."

Savannah looked at the doctor.

"Can I talk to them in private?"

"Uh, sure… I'll be across the hall in case you need something."

The doctor got up and left through the airlock.

"Okay," Savannah said. "You can give me the nanobots now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," John said. "If she administered them to you now, you'd be fit enough to walk out of here within minutes. And all the hospital and very soon the whole town would know who Alison really is. If you recover too quickly, they'll notice. They have machines connected to you which record your life functions. I'm afraid we'll have to let nature run its course."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Savannah croaked.

"At least she's well enough to swear," Alison said smiling.

"I already tried to talk them into it," Allie said from the neighboring bed. "It's useless. And they're right. We gotta hold on and wait until we get better."

"As soon as the doctors say you can go home, we'll come and get you, I promise," John said. "Until then, you need to rest. You were hit by three bullets each. That's not to be trifled with."

"There was a man," Savannah said, "and he was beating a woman…"

"Don't worry," Alison said. "We got him. He won't bother anyone again, we made sure of that."

Savannah closed her eyes.

"I would have loved to kick his ass," she said.

"I know," John said, "but we couldn't wait until you got better. We had to act fast. We'll fill you in as soon as we take you home. Until then, it's better you don't know. The police might wanna come and question you and as long as you're on medication…"

"I understand," Savannah replied groggily. "Dad… I'm so tired."

"Then sleep," John replied. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Dad?" Allie asked.

"Yes?"

"The truck with the stuff we bought…?"

"We found it and brought it home," John said, "don't worry, when you get home, your new rooms will be finished."

"See?" Allie asked, looking at Savannah, "I told you. Getting us shot would do the trick. Now they have to do it alone."

John chuckled, and Alison smiled.

"Don't you worry," he said, "with three cyborgs at hand we'll only need a couple of days, you'll see."

The doctor entered the room again.

"I'm afraid the time is up," he said. "I have to ask you to leave the room now."

"Alright," John said with a sigh, "we're taking turns staying outside in the corridor. Alison and I will be here in the mornings, then Cam, mom and Derek will relieve us at noon. Emily, Sydney, Lauren and Jesse will be here in the evening and your _sister_ Catherine will stay during the night. The rest might pop in from time to time as well. So, there'll always be someone here."

They both nodded, understanding that there would be a cyborg with them at any given time, and Savannah obviously had understood the hint about her _'sister'_ Catherine as well.

John and Alison took Savannah's and Allie's hands, then smiled reassuringly and left through the airlock.

In the hall, Trevor and the others were waiting for them. Catherine was the only one who'd driven home, storing both the van and their equipment after their nightly excursion.

"I sent Brink and Hale home," Trevor said and looked at Cameron. "I've got no idea what you did to them but they're nervous wrecks."

Cameron just smiled in return.

"What's to become of them?" John asked.

"Not my problem," Trevor replied. "The district attorney has to decide that. Internal Affairs will have a hell of a job. Your plan seems to have worked. They found Luigi's body on his bed, a three-inch hole in the back of his head. They also found the video and questioned the bodyguards. Nobody really understands why he did it, but the evidence is conclusive. It will be considered a suicide."

"And you?" John asked, "How do you feel?"

"I hate to admit it but... relieved. I'm glad Luigi received a fitting punishment. What I saw and witnessed, will probably haunt me in my dreams but... I'm glad I was there. I now know what kind of people you are, I know what you do and how. It was definitely worth seeing it. I have no doubt that my whole department wouldn't stand a chance against one Terminator. It's good to know you're out there. Too many officers already died."

"Then all this was at least good for one thing," Sarah stated.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Trevor said and scratched his head. "Listen, um… I told you I'm strictly against this kind of vigilantism but… I'm glad I was a part of it."

"It was satisfying," Emily agreed nodding.

"Yeah, it was," Trevor said. "But it will remain a one-time thing, right?"

"Of course," John said, "it was the first mission of that kind for us and I hope it was the last. We only did it because he shot Savannah and Allie. He dug his own grave by doing so."

Trevor nodded.

"I guess I can justify it to myself."

"Why don't you and Kacy come by for a cup of coffee soon?" Sarah asked, "then we can talk it all over."

"Sure, if you let us know where you're staying."

"We'll let you know," Alison said. "And I guess we don't have to emphasize that it's a secret location nobody else can know about?"

Trevor scoffed.

"I'm just a cop but I'm not that stupid."

"You're a fine guy," John said, "You carry your heart in the right place."

"That's what Kacy always says," Trevor replied with a smile. "I have to go now. My daily routine awaits me. See you soon. And thank you… for everything."

They all said their goodbyes and Trevor left.

"Another fine ally," Cameron commented, watching him go. "Our circle of friends grows."

"Yes, it does," John agreed, "but we have to remain careful. Sooner or later we'll meet people who aren't as friendly minded."

"We're going home as well, catching some sleep" Sarah said. "We'll be back at noon. Emily, would you like to come with us? I'm sure the others would like to welcome you back as well. There's so much we need to talk about."

She looked at John who nodded.

"Yeah, sure," she said, "I'm sure you all wanna know about my road trip with Louise and everything."

"We wouldn't wanna miss it for the world," Sarah said and put her arms around Emily.

They said their goodbyes and John, Cameron and Emily kissed.

"So, what now?" Alison asked John when they were alone, "we've got some hours to fill. Do you think they'll give us that empty room to… you know…?"

John snorted.

"You're one-of-a-kind, do you know that?"

"I'm just a horny girlfriend who didn't have sex with her boyfriend for far too long."

"I don't think that's gonna be a good enough excuse for misusing a hospital bed."

"As if we'd be the first ones."

"Alison, behave yourself," John said in mock severity. "We can have sex in the afternoon."

She leaned into him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and lovingly.

"If you can hold on for that long," she said and felt his dick harden.

John just groaned in frustration.

 **-0-**

In the following seven days, a kind of routine manifested itself.

While Savannah and Allie slowly recovered in the hospital, John, Alison, Cameron and Emily started with the renovation and expansion of the lower level in the loft. They build additional brick walls, did the plumbing, laid the pipes, the electric leads and finally painted and tiled the walls and the floor. Last but not least, they bought furniture and accessories, so that Savannah and Allie would find their new bedroom and bathroom ready to use when they returned home. They would finally have privacy and a place to withdraw to when they wanted to.

Even though they missed the two girls, John and his three cyborg girlfriends had a great time together. They lived their days without worries, missions or tasks. When they weren't working on the new rooms, they made love and had fun together.

The TV was still full of news from the Senate hearings, Kaliba, the Shadow Council and the aftermath of the TV interview. Andrew Copper and Christy Peerson took care of the many questions and inputs they received from viewers. As announced, they sorted out the top ten questions and forwarded them to John and the girls who would then answer them together. The first round of answers was scheduled to be aired on Wednesday, the 6th of August.

They didn't hear much from their friends in Washington. Zoe, Dennis and Senator Walden kept them up to date as much as possible but so far, the government and the authorities were busy with cleaning their own houses. Nobody had the time to think about what to do about the existence of cyborgs in their middle. At least not yet. So, the topic was left to the media who happily grasped the opportunity to fill their programs free of any influences. But John knew that could change anytime, depending on how the President would finally decide on handling the issue.

* * *

On Sunday, August 3rd, Sarah invited everyone, including Kacy and Trevor, to Malibu for a garden party. They were finally let completely in on everything and learned that the Connor team consisted of many more than just the ones they had already met at the barbecue in June.

Kacy was suddenly reminded of the fact that Cromartie had been knocking on her door seven months ago and she was shocked to learn that the man who was looking for Cameron was actually a Terminator with the mission to kill John. Sarah on the other hand was less enthusiastic to learn that Cromartie had been in their house while she and Cameron were out to look for the housebreakers, and that only thanks to Riley the situation could be defused.

Apart from that, it was an exuberant party with lots of stories and laughter and in the end, they could be sure to have not only strengthened their friendship but also found reliable allies in Kacy and Trevor.

Emily seemed to have integrated fine. When John and his three cyborg girls were alone with each other, nothing could penetrate their world of love and harmony. However, when Emily was in Malibu and near Sarah, Derek, Jesse and Lauren, she seemed oddly distant.

As night fell and the first guests started to leave, John was looking for Emily and found her standing alone at the balustrade above the cliff, looking out onto the ocean. He walked up to her and laid his arm on her back.

"Hey, what're you doing here all alone?" he asked. "James and Terissa are leaving. Don't you wanna say goodbye?"

"Hm?" She asked back. "Oh… yeah, right. I'll come in a moment."

"You've been kinda distant all day," he said, "don't think I didn't notice. Cam and Alison did, too. Care to tell me what's eating you?"

Emily sighed.

"It's… difficult for me, John. More than I expected."

"What exactly is difficult for you, Em?"

"Being here. Being with the ones I… murdered in my own timeline."

"I see," John said and leaned on the balustrade next to her. "But that wasn't you. That was Emma. No one is addressing reproaches. Everyone loves you."

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I have those memories. And every time I see mom, Derek, Jesse or Lauren, those memories keep playing in my mind. Horrible memories of how I tore them apart with my bare hands."

"But you seem happy when we're at home."

"I am," she said and looked at him, "but even at home, the memories are always playing in the back of my mind. And I keep on brooding in my sleep simulation. Some thoughts weigh really heavy on me."

"Which ones?"

"For example, the fact that the John from my timeline will never learn what happened to me. He'll keep asking himself what the hell happened and never get an answer. He'll be as broken inside as I am."

"Em… I'll do everything in my power to fix you. You should know that."

"I know that, John. It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's something Louise said to me. It keeps playing in my mind all the time. I don't know how to say it without hurting you."

"Just say it, I can handle it."

"She said that you are not _my_ John, that _my_ John is caught in the timeline I left and that you are just a substitute for me to deal with the loss."

John looked at her for a moment. He was a bit hurt by her words but decided not to let it show.

"I see," he finally said, "and do you share that notion?"

"Not when I'm with you, no," she replied, "I love you so much, it's unimportant that you're not the John I left in the future. It's not the first time I left an older John for you."

"I see a _'but'_ coming…"

Emily sighed.

"In the days with Louise," she finally said, "I didn't have those visions. I didn't have to think of Future John and how I killed my friends and family. With Louise life was… unburdened. Easygoing. I thought it would go on like that once I was home but soon after arriving, the memories and visions returned."

"So, what you're saying is that you were happier with Louise than you are now here with us."

"Yes. And no. It's difficult."

"You love her."

"Yes, I do. But I also love you. You're still the center of my life, the reason for my existence."

"But she helps you escape from the brutal memories and your pangs of remorse, while being with us does the opposite."

"Yes."

John nodded.

"So, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want to be with you all, especially with you, John. My feelings for you are unaffected. I still love you as strongly and unconditionally as I did before I was abducted. But I also developed new feelings and emotions."

"Towards Louise, you mean?"

"Yes."

"So, what you want to say is that you're torn between two worlds."

Emily thought for a moment.

"Yes," she finally said. "And it's impossible for me to decide for one or the other because I need them both."

John nodded slowly.

"So, the logical solution would be to somehow bring Louise back into your life."

"Yes," Emily agreed, "but that's impossible. Everyone knows her face from the news, she's become famous now for surviving the hell in which she existed for half a year. Socializing with her would contain the danger of exposure for us all."

"Maybe you should meet with her to find out how she's doing and what she wants."

"I've been thinking about that. We agreed on a procedure to arrange a meeting if one of us needs help."

"Then you should meet with her."

"You said you wanted to meet her one day."

"Yes, so?"

"So, maybe you can come with me when I meet her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, John. Absolutely sure." She turned towards him and put her arms around his neck. "Never forget how unlimited my love for you is."

She kissed him. Very long and very tenderly. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, returning the kiss.

"I love you, too, Em…" he said. "And it's strange because when I had two of you, it felt like my love had doubled. And now that I have three of you, it's tripled. I could never give you up."

"And I could never leave you, even if it hurts not to be with Louise. I belong to you."

"But if I understand you correctly, you don't want to give her up as well."

"Yes, you understand me correctly."

"Then I guess we need to find a solution that's satisfactory for everyone."

Emily nodded and leaned into him. He put his arm around her and held her tight.

"And about that guilt complex of yours, Em..."

"Yes?"

"Nobody here can provide the forgiveness you seek, that's true. But as I see it, the main problem is that you can't or won't forgive _yourself_. You're blaming yourself for something that's not your fault. And that is what we need and can work on."

Emily thought for a moment.

"Maybe that's true," she finally said and nodded. "It sounds logical. Maybe I need to forgive myself first. I still think that maybe I could have prevented Emma from invading my mind if I tried harder."

"You kept her out for decades, Em. You probably drove them crazy with your stubborn resistance. They didn't plan on growing old while trying to crack you. All things considered, you won in the end, and they lost."

She nodded, then leaned into him and the two held each other close.

"I love you, John," she said.

"I love you, too, Em," he replied.

The two kissed again and John wasn't completely sure, but it felt like she kissed him with a little bit more self-confidence than before.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 11:37 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John, Sarah, Derek and Jesse waited behind the big, mirrored glass window that separated them from the interrogation room in the lower levels of the Zeira Corp tower. Emily and Alison had asked them to be there when they'd finish the punishment of Kowalski, Miller and Dawson. Cameron was in the hospital with Lauren and Sydney.

Despite asking several times, neither Emily nor Alison had given away even a hint about the nature of the punishment. So, they were surprised when the door to the interrogation room opened and Catherine, Alison and Emily entered, each one carrying an unconscious, naked young woman over their shoulder.

"What's the meaning of that?" Sarah asked John. "Who are those girls?"

He shrugged.

"No idea, mom."

They saw how the three young women were put into three chairs where they were left alone, facing the mirror, while Alison, Emily and Catherine exited the room again. All of the three naked girls were extremely pretty and sexy but looked very different.

All were brunettes but the left one was a slightly voluptuous Latina with very long, almost black hair and medium-sized breasts. The one in the middle had a pronounced hourglass figure, light-brown, shoulder-length hair and mid-sized breasts as well. And the one on the right had a slightly boyish but still very feminine figure with smaller breasts, a bubble butt and long brown hair.

The Latina's face was sensual, with puffy lips and high cheekbones. The one in the middle had a rather round but very cute face with a snub nose. And the one on the right also had a very cute but slightly narrower face, also with a snub nose.

Catherine, Alison and Emily joined the others in the room behind the big one-way mirror.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked as soon as they entered through the door.

"They're our prisoners," Emily said, "I asked Alison to physically alter them as the first stage of their punishment."

"WHAT!?" Derek exclaimed while the others looked shocked. "You transformed them into women?"

"They are to experience what I experienced," Emily explained. "They will learn what it means to live in a body that is no longer your own and controlled by another intelligence, another personality. Please don't blame Alison for it. It was my idea and John gave me carte blanche."

Everyone looked at John.

"Is that true?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I did," John answered a bit meekly, then continued with a steadier voice, "I believe Emily has the right to punish them as she deems right. We have no way of telling how much she suffered, so I gave her a free hand."

"The physical transformations are complete and the nanobots are inert," Alison said, "we kept them in an induced coma and nourished them through an IV bag. That way we were able to keep them at bay. You surely remember what happened with Anne during the week she transformed and with you when you carried the nanobots inside your bodies for so long."

"Vividly," Sarah replied. "And we still feel the after effects."

"They will feel them, too," Emily said, "very much so. Once they wake up and start to realize what has happened to them, they'll very quickly get hornier and hornier. That's when Alison will enter the room again and finish the treatment."

"Finish?" Sarah asked. "Aren't they finished enough already?"

"So far it's only a body change. Their personalities are untouched," Alison explained.

"In their current state they'd still be a threat," Emily added, "Different body but same personality. I want to change that. Ah, they're waking up now."

"Who is who?" John said, "I can see no resemblance whatsoever."

"The Latino girl on the left is Kowalski," Alison explained. "The girl in the middle with the prominent hourglass figure, is Miller. And the slim, cute girl with the rather perky breasts and the long, dark brown hair, is Dawson."

They watched as the three women slowly woke up. At first, they seemed disoriented and looked around. Then they noticed that something was off with their bodies. They looked down on themselves and shrieked. As a consequence, they were startled by their high voices. Then they looked into the large mirror opposite of them and realized what had happened.

"What the fuck?" Kowalski said in a rather dark female voice. "What did they do to me?"

"Oh my God, I'm a woman," Miller stated and touched his face.

"That bitch transformed me into a girl!" Dawson exclaimed and looked down at her body. "I'll kill her if I find her!"

"Who are you two?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm Miller."

"What?" Dawson asked unbelieving. "I'm Dawson."

"And I'm Kowalski."

"Jesus Christ, I'm a woman!" Dawson stated, obviously in shock. "And I have the smallest boobs."

"Why are we naked?" Miller asked. "Where are… unnngh…"

"What's the matter?" Kowalski asked.

"Nothing," Miller replied, "it's just that… oh gawd…"

"Hnnngh!" Dawson said and pressed his legs together.

Kowalski gasped loudly and sank to his knees. All three started kneading their tits and found that it felt good. Then their hands involuntarily moved between their legs, rubbing their pussies.

"Okay," Alison said behind the mirror, "time for phase two. Now they won't try to run away."

Before anyone could ask what exactly stage two was, Alison had already left the room. Moments later, the door to the interrogation room opened and Alison walked in. She closed the door again, stood and waited.

"What is she doing?" Derek asked.

"Flooding the room with her chemical messengers, I suppose," John said.

Suddenly, the three transformed women looked up at Alison in awe, their faces showing adoration, love and devotion while they kept rubbing themselves.

"Stop masturbating and stand up!" Alison commanded, and the three jumped up to attention.

"Now listen very carefully, you three. I want you to concentrate on your mind, your consciousness, on all that makes you who you are. Imagine your personalities, your characters, everything that defines what you are, as a bubble inside your brain. Visualize that bubble. Can you see it?"

"Yes," all three replied in unison.

"Now imagine that bubble shrinking away into a deep recess of your mind, a remote corner of your brain from where your consciousness can only watch, hear and feel but no more. Your personality, your character, all that you are is now disconnected from your body. You can no longer command it. You can no longer speak or do anything you willfully could until now. When I count down from ten to zero, your bodies will be empty shells, waiting to be filled with a new personality while your old selves will scrape a living in the back of your mind where they can't communicate, interact or move a muscle. Your old selves will become helpless passengers in the back of your mind while I program your brain with a new identity. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six... five… four… three… two… one... zero"

The three women stood with blank faces like mannequins, apparently unable to move.

* * *

"That's fucking creepy," Derek said, "Why do we have to watch that?"

"I suppose Alison wants you to experience what she can do," Emily said. "You can of course leave and wait outside if you want."

Nobody left.

"Just remind yourselves that they wanted to kill us," Sarah said.

"Yes, they were Grays, traitors," Jesse agreed.

"War criminals," Derek said. "I would have killed them with my bare hands If I had the chance."

"But you have to admit that this is much more satisfying than simply killing them," John said.

"You're right," Derek said. "When you're out for revenge, this is much better."

"This transformation stuff actually kinda turns me on," Sarah said, and everyone looked at her.

"Mom!" John exclaimed.

"What?" she asked shrugging. "Don't tell me this doesn't make you all horny as well. I mean, look at them. It's not like she turned them into animals or something."

Nobody replied to that for a moment. Jesse couldn't help but stealthily feel Derek's crotch. He looked at her with a shocked face, but she just smiled at him seductively.

"Actually, I had been playing with the thought of turning them into animals," Emily said casually, "you know, the kind of thoughts you get when you think about a fitting punishment. But Alison said that their minds would have lost their humanity then and forgot they'd been human, so I settled for this solution."

"Could she do that?" Sarah asked. "Turning humans into animals?"

"She could," Emily said nodding, "As long as it has DNA, Alison's nanobots can turn any living being into another one. She could also produce human-animal hybrids or severely disfigured people. Savannah and Allie have witnessed that in the future. Theoretically, Alison could program her nanobots to slowly transform a human body into a swarm of flies with the victim being aware of the process."

"Eew… gross," John said.

"I find her abilities extremely impressive, to be honest," Catherine said. "And I have to admit that I like your twisted but creative way of punishing them."

"Thank you," Emily replied smiling.

"Don't tell me you're turned on as well," Derek said with a smirk.

"No, Derek," Catherine replied, "I'm not. But just think of the possibilities. There's no longer any need to shoot or stab people and leaving lots of traces behind. All you need to do, is bringing Alison close to them and…"

"That's not gonna happen!" John said authoritatively. "We're not going to turn Alison into the biological weapon Skynet designed her to be. That would feel like continuing Skynet's work. This here is an exception, a one-time thing I approved, taking into consideration what Emily has gone through and that she might need this kind of satisfaction for her internal healing process."

Everyone sensed that this was the end of the discussion and didn't contradict John. Emily took his hand and he looked at her. She kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she breathed into his ear.

* * *

Alison stood in front of Dawson.

"Listen carefully. From now on you're a woman with only one goal: You want to show off your body to as many people as possible. Therefore, you'll become an adult model and a webcam girl. You want to strip naked for photos and videos on the internet and earn money with that. You're an exhibitionist, you hate to wear clothes. You love to fuck and suck cock and can't say no to a man when he asks you for sex. You'll do anything to become a famous adult model, but you won't have sex with women. Women repel you, you're strictly heterosexual. All your friends will be male, and every man can fuck you in any way they want. You can't say 'no' to sex, you're a wet and horny slut. You have access to the stored memories of Michael Dawson, his former personality, meaning you can talk, read and write. You'll use his memories to create your new personality as a woman. When you leave this building, you will buy a ticket to the East Coast and start a new life there. And as soon as you have left Los Angeles, you will forget everything about what has happened here, you will not remember having been a man before. You won't remember where you come from or what you have been, and you won't remember Skynet or Judgement Day. From this day on, your name will be Bambi Dawson."

* * *

"Bambi?" Derek asked, "are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Catherine said and held out three sets of fresh papers to him.

Derek took them, and Sarah, Jesse and John looked into them as well.

"Kitty Kowalski? Candy Miller? Who came up with these names?"

"I did," Emily said.

"And I thought cyborgs can't be cruel," John said with a smirk.

"Not cruel," she replied. "Just very vengeful."

"Jeez, I hope you never get that angry with me," Derek said.

Emily smiled.

"Don't worry," she said, "As John said, this is a one-time thing. It's payback for forty-three years of torment. It just gotta be humiliating."

"And their old selves will live on in the back of their mind and can do nothing but watch?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Their bodies are their prison and it's a life sentence," Emily confirmed, "they're locked up inside a woman's body for as long as they live and experience everything she experiences. They'll hate every second of it but can't do anything about it. And as you know, they'll live very long, thanks to the nanobots."

"I didn't think of that," Jesse said. "So, they'll age as slowly as we do?"

"Correct," Emily confirmed, "they can't get pregnant, by the way, and like you, they'll be immune to most diseases."

"Immune to diseases?" John asked, "Future Anne said nothing about that."

"She didn't know. She was locked away in Pescadero before you found out and never sought contact with you again."

"Then how do _you_ know?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"Your future self revealed it to Emma upon my return, mom," Emily replied. "You told her the day I killed…" Emily suddenly realized what she was about to say: _"… the day I killed you."_

She turned her head away and moments later stated sobbing. John took her into his arms and comforted her. Everyone looked shocked at Emily, realizing that the female cyborg must still be very fragile and heavily traumatized by what had happened. Sarah stepped over to the pair and grabbed her distraught stepdaughter. John let go of her, and Emily grabbed Sarah and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, mom…" she cried. "I'm so sorry…"

Sarah kissed Emily's head from above and padded her while putting her arms around her and pulling her close. She looked at her son and John could see that it hurt his mom seeing Emily like that. The situation reminded him of when he had to comfort his mother after she had gone frantic over destroying Cromartie's chip. And just like then, everyone else stood around, watching, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay," Sarah said after a moment, "It wasn't you. There's nothing you need to apologize for."

John watched the two and had to think about what Emily had said to him at the garden party, that she sought a forgiveness nobody could grant her here. Only the surviving family members from her original timeline could do that and John didn't have any idea yet of how to solve that dilemma.

* * *

In the meantime, Alison had continued implanting new personalities on the remaining two women. They basically received the same set of instructions. Alison made sure they were independent enough to lead their own life as women and would never doubt they'd been anything else. They wouldn't know of their imprisoned former personalities inside their brains, never remember their days in captivity or their reprogramming.

Alison also made sure the three would keep their long life expectancy and their immunity to diseases a secret by changing their identity every ten years. This would hopefully be enough to prevent people from finding out about it. And if not, well… to be honest, Alison simply couldn't be bothered.

They'd all be permanently aroused, they'd be insatiable nymphomaniacs and exhibitionists. Wet and horny sluts. Like Julia, they'd need sex all the time from now on but could control their needs much better. They'd all willingly and joyfully perform any kind of sexual practice their male partners wanted, eager to explore even the most perverted kinks.

However, Alison implanted small difference into their future course of life. In contrast to Bambi Dawson, who was to become a glamour model and webcam girl for lots of X-rated websites, Candy Miller was to become a fully-fledged porn actress. She'd stay in California and join the local porn industry. Both Candy and Bambi would probably become famous in the scene, they'd go to conventions to meet their fans and even fuck them. But as humiliating as it was for their imprisoned former personalities, they'd at least have a well-sorted and rather wealthy lifestyle.

Emily had requested a very different career for Kitty Kowalski, though. As former head of the Grays and the one mainly responsible for capturing and torturing her, she had insisted that the Latina should never lead a happy or fulfilled life.

"You'll become a cheap street whore," Alison told her after the basic programming was finished. "You'll move out of Los Angeles and start your new career somewhere else. Chicago for instance but that's up to you. You'll seek contact to the local world of pimps and prostitutes and spend the rest of your life waiting on the sidewalk for Johns. You'll never get wealthy because you'll hand over most of your money to your pimp. You'll live in a cheap and dirty dump, probably getting a drug addiction. However, the drugs won't harm your body, they'll just turn you into an even greater slut. Your I.Q. is very low, around 75, and you're an analphabet. That prevents you from ever finding another job. Not that you'd ever want one. You're very submissive and basically do anything a man tells you when he pays for it."

* * *

"Wow, that's really nasty," John commented.

"You disapprove?" Emily asked, having dried her tears.

"I didn't say that," he replied. "It's just very, very nasty."

"Kowalski deserves that," Catherine said, "he was the one who taught Terminators how to interrogate humans. And keep in mind their punishment is still a lot better than spending their lives behind bars in a state prison."

"Alright, I think Alison is finished with them," Emily said.

They all looked back into the interrogation room where the three women suddenly stirred and awoke from their paralysis.

"Where the fuck are we?" Candy said. "Christ, I'm so horny I could hump a door knob."

"Are there any men around?" Bambi asked, "I could use a cock in my cunt as well."

"I'm not for free," Kitty said. "Maybe there's, like, some John here who's gonna fuck me? Five dollars for a blowjob, ten for a fuck. Any hole."

"Jeez, Kitty," Candy said, "you're such a cheap bimbo whore."

"Like, thank you." Kitty replied giggling.

The door opened, and Emily and Catherine entered, both carrying clothes and trolley bags.

"You can go now," Catherine said. "We brought you some clothes and here are your ID's." She looked at Bambi and Candy. "And some money for you two as start capital."

"What about me?" Kitty asked.

"You can hitch-hike."

Kitty made a sulking face.

"What?" Bambi asked disappointed, "we have to leave without getting fucked?"

"I'm afraid so," Catherine replied. "But I'm sure you'll manage to find someone very soon."

Reluctantly, the three put on their very revealing outfits, consisting of miniskirts, tight t-shirts and high heels. No underwear or bras. Then they each grabbed a trolley bag and followed Catherine, Emily and Alison out of the room.

"I guess that was it," Derek said. "I hope we'll never see them again."

"I hate to admit it but part of me almost feels sorry for them," Sarah said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I can feel with them, John. It wouldn't have taken much, and I'd have ended up just like them not too long ago."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 01:51 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Pasadena, Huntington Memorial Hospital**

"You really turned them into slutty bimbos?" Savannah asked astonished.

"Wicked," Allie said.

"Well, only Kowalski became a bimbo," Alison corrected, "but all of them sluts, yes."

The whole family was sitting at the girls' hospital beds. Savannah and Allie had been moved out of ICU two days ago and Catherine had made sure they'd get a room of their own which was now decorated with flowers and cards from well-wishers. Even Sonya and Zoe had written a card and sent flowers. There was also a bouquet from Dennis, Stephanie and Kate. Sydney, Lauren and Anne had spent a whole day arranging everything. Allie and Savannah were very touched by all the concern.

The two had already made their first attempts at walking on their own, both still with an IV bag on a pole with rolls underneath but nevertheless.

"We just talked to the doctor," Sarah said, "he says you can come home in a week if your healing continues going so quickly. He's really amazed by how fast it's going."

"My chemicals helped a lot," Alison remarked. "But he'll never know."

"I can't wait to get those nanobots into me," Allie said, "being in hospital sucks. Big time!"

"Yeah," Savannah agreed, "this was the worst week of our lives."

"Spoiled brats," Derek said with a chuckle. "You even have a flat screen in here with pay-tv and the nurses will indulge your every whim. Many hotels don't have such a service."

"All thanks to Catherine and her generous donation," Lauren commented. "You definitely shouldn't complain."

"Yeah, but it still is a hospital and as such it sucks," Allie said. "But thanks to all of you for being with us all the time. It was a great comfort."

"Yeah, it was," Savannah agreed.

"Soon you'll be home," John said, "time flies, you'll see."

"Your rooms are finished as well," Cameron said.

"Hey!" John protested, "That was supposed to be a surprise when they get home."

"Sorry," Cameron said, "couldn't resist."

Allie's and Savannah's faces lit up.

"You're finished?" Allie asked. "Wow, that was fast."

"With the help of three cyborgs, every task is a piece of cake," John said smiling.

"I bet you had lots and lots of good sex, too," Savannah said. "I wish we had at least a dildo or something."

Sarah cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Savannah said. "John said you were much more uninhibited now."

Sarah looked at her son who blushed slightly.

"Really, John?" She asked in a reproachful tone, "where did you get that idea from?"

"I… um… well, you know…"

Sarah looked at him with a stern face, then suddenly smiled and chuckled.

"I can still make you blush," she said and grabbed her handbag, "at least the great commander is still my son. I'm relieved."

She reached inside her handbag and pulled out two small gift-wrapped boxes.

"Here, for you," Sarah said and handed one to Savanah and one to Allie.

"For us?" Savannah asked.

"What is it?" Allie said.

"Unwrap it, then you'll know."

The two girls quickly ripped open their presents and upon seeing what's inside, immediately broke out into laughter, joined by everyone else in the room. They held up two transparent plastic boxes, each one containing a penis-shaped vibrator.

"Don't use up the batteries in one day!" Sarah said laughing.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- This is my anniversary chapter. It's been one year since I started writing. YAY! *throws confetti and blows a party horn* It's only fitting that it has become the longest single chapter by a mile yet._**

 ** _\- Coming up with these kind of punishments and revenges was kinda fun. What do you think? Fitting punishments for the former Grays and for Luigi?_**

 ** _\- It was apparent that Trevor was becoming a security risk if he'd remain unconsidered, so I came up with the mobster story as a reason to bring him in. I'd been playing with the idea to integrate a mobster sub plot ever since I'd started writing last year._**

 ** _\- Thanks for all the feedback concerning the viewers' questions for Arien and Ilmarë. I'm planning to make use of them in the following chapter._**

 ** _\- Last but not least, thanks to all the nice reviewers. I know there are still many out there who read and apparently enjoy my stories but still haven't shared her thoughts on them with us. Feel encouraged to do so because it's in your own interest: The more reviews I receive, the more I'm motivated to keep on writing._**

 ** _\- Did I mention that you'll get a link to a Dropbox folder of mine when you write a review? I uploaded pictures, maps, locations and screenshots which helped me with visualizing the story. Included are photorealistic 3D shots and a video of Future John's loft as well as portraits of the girls ;-) Please keep in mind that I can only send the link in a PM if you're logged in when you write a review._**


	28. Dodging the Bullets

**Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 03:28 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Laguna Beach**

The road snaked up the mountain range and finally ended on top of the hill, offering a magnificent look over the Pacific Ocean. Many new houses had been built there in the past years. An unobstructed view over the ocean always gets the attention of home buyers.

Unfortunately, most of the new houses up there had a sign dangling from a metal bar, saying "For Sale". The financial crisis had hit the middle class hard. Hence, the whole neighborhood made a lonely, almost abandoned impression. It was a bit eerie to see all the newly-built but deserted properties with their well-groomed front gardens and freshly watered lawns.

"There, that's it," Derek said as he drove the BMW X3 into a dead-end street high above Laguna Beach and pointed at a big property, surrounded by a natural stone wall.

It was the only estate on the right side of the street, all other houses were built on the left side because the street was aligned to a deep slope. Derek slowed down as they passed the property. A white marble pillar, roughly three feet high, contained a metal plate that had the house number and a name engraved: "Gonzalez". In the middle of the surrounding wall was an arch with a cast iron gate. They could look into the front yard from the street, but it was empty. A few yards down the road was another gate in the wall, this one made from solid steel and obviously the main entrance. The cast iron gate looked like a decoration and probably was part of the remains of a much older building that had existed in that spot before. Derek thought that because of its prominent location it might have been a Spanish fort or a monastery in earlier times that overlooked the coastline.

"It's like an eagle's nest," Jesse said, confirming Derek's thoughts while looking at the printout from a satellite picture. "A narrow path goes around it, probably an access way for the gardener or the pool guy. It's a very nice place. Security is good, big pool, ornamented garden, no pesky neighbors... it's a well-chosen location for someone who didn't intend to socialize with people."

"According to Kowalski, Gonzalez and the others had already left their properties," Cameron said from the back seat. "Nobody should be in their houses; the staff has been sent away for the summer holidays."

"Did it take Emily long to break him?" Derek asked from the driver's seat.

"He was average," Cameron replied stoically from the back seat. "You lasted longer."

Both Derek and Jesse turned around and eyed Cameron grimly. It was clear that this kind of compliment was not what they had wanted to hear.

"Hey, you asked," Cameron said smiling and shrugged, "I gave you an answer that helps you to put it into perspective according to your personal experience."

"Whatever," Derek said and looked ahead again, "his suffering wasn't long enough anyway."

"He… or rather _she_ will suffer for the rest of her life," Cameron argued. "I don't think we'll ever hear from Kitty Kowalski again but it's safe to say she's going to be in her own kind of hell."

"At least he could provide some intel," Jesse said, "Miller and Dawson couldn't provide much. Most of what they said was already known to us, including their little side job as informants for the Air Force ISR."

"Yeah, Kowalski obviously didn't know about that," Derek agreed. "Miller and Dawson did it for the money. No ulterior motives. What a nice little band of scoundrels."

"They provided Colonel Morrell with a lot of intel, though," Cameron said, "the Air Force ISR probably knows what they knew. And they might know we're responsible for their disappearance. We have to be careful."

Walter Kowalski had proved to be a gushing spring of information. Not only had he given them the account numbers and passwords of all the Grays' bank accounts and portfolios, he'd also given them a list with the addresses of all the Grays' houses in southern California.

So far, the Connor team had only dealt with the five leaders. They had captured Walter Kowalski in Glenn Bardo's old restaurant in Long Beach. The other four leading Grays - Pablo Gonzalez, Mathilda Green, Ike Thomsen and Howard Stentz – were killed by Catherine that night.

There still was an unknown number of foot soldiers but they had no means to contact their leaders, so they probably didn't know they were dead or captured. With its five heads decapitated, the hydra was now left disoriented and rudderless. Some of the lower-ranking Grays had started a normal life, found a job and some had even founded families. The team agreed that as long as they didn't pose a threat, they wouldn't go after them.

Right now, the Connor Team had set the priority on searching the homes of the Grays' five leaders as long as they were still empty and deserted. The staff and the caretakers had been sent away, but they would soon return and prepare the homes for the owners – who would of course never return.

And soon after the house owners would be declared missing, it would come out that all their bank accounts were empty and that no bills and no wages could be paid. With the help of Tim Robinson and Catherine's contacts in her company's banks, they'd transferred the Grays' assets to the Connor team's secret bank account. It was the same account they'd also parked the street gang money on from the gang's headquarters John and the girls had looted and blown up in June. With John Henry's help, all transactions were made untraceable.

The account showed a balance of way over two hundred million dollars now and that didn't even include the real estate yet. Even though the Grays seemed to struggle with their finances as an organization, it was obvious that their leaders had used their future knowledge for their own benefit and made sure they were very well off on a personal level.

The team's bank account was being kept strictly separated from Jason O'Connell's a.k.a. Future John's fortune. It had been a unanimous decision to keep their wealth separated: John, Alison, Cameron, Emily, Savannah and Allie would use Future John's fortune for their expenses while the rest of the team would use the team account.

After some discussion about what to do with the Grays' real estate, it was decided to simply abandon them. No trace would lead to the Connor team and with no heirs and no known relatives, the real estates would soon be put up for compulsory sale, which would be an opportunity to buy them legally and take them into possession. And since those properties were spread all over Southern California, it wouldn't arise suspicion that they'd all be set up for auction at the same time.

Before they'd decided to split up and drive to the leading Grays' properties, they'd searched Kowalski's rented apartment in Marina del Rey. Of the five, he was the only one who led a relatively modest life and kept his home secret from the others, which meant that neither Miller or Dawson, nor the Air Force ISR knew about the place. But they didn't find anything in his home. As they knew, the Grays had planned to leave the state and disappear after abducting Cameron, so it was no surprise there was nothing left in there but clothes and furniture.

However, John had decided they at least needed to take a look at where the Grays had lived before they were set up for auction. Maybe they could even find something that others wouldn't recognize as significant. Hence the plan to split up and search the three remaining properties in three separate teams on one single day.

While Derek, Jesse and Cameron had driven south to Pablo Gonzalez' house in Laguna Beach, Sarah and Alison would drive westward to search the property of Mathilda Green and Ike Thomsen who'd been a married couple. They'd lived in Montecito, a very wealthy town next to Santa Barbara. Last but not least, John and Emily would drive to the ranch of Howard Stentz in the Tehachapi Mountains north of Los Angeles. Apparently, the man had become a hobby cattle breeder.

"Looks like Gonzalez had one thing in common with John," Jesse said as they slowly passed the property, "he also liked the Mexican hacienda style."

"Yeah," Derek agreed, "but to be honest, lots of houses in Southern California were built in that style."

Suddenly, Cameron frowned. She had spotted a silver Chevy Impala that was parked by the side of the road, facing their direction. The windows on the driver and the passenger side were open. That meant the car had been parking there for some time already, otherwise they'd have left the engine running, using the air condition to cool the interior.

"See them?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Derek replied.

"Government license plate," Cameron added.

"The property is being watched," Derek concluded., "as we expected."

They slowly passed the car, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Do your scanners or sensors tell you anything?" Jesse asked.

"Two males," Cameron replied. "Middle-aged, one Caucasian, one African American. Both wearing suits."

"Only two men?" Derek asked. "If they know about the Grays, they also know about Terminators. Kinda risky for them to be here all alone, if you ask me."

"You're right, babe," Jesse agreed, "there might be more."

"Not in the close vicinity." Cameron said, "Right now the one in the passenger seat is using his cellphone to take a picture of our car."

"Damn!" Derek exclaimed, "we should have taken the Jeep. It has fake plates."

"Relax, baby," Jesse said. "The car is registered in my name but to my old address in Burbank. I moved out of there and left no new address. Nobody knows who Jesse Flores is."

"We can't get into Gonzalez' property without them getting a good look at us," Derek argued. "We can't take that risk."

"We could come back later," Cameron suggested. "When it's dark. I could take them out much easier then."

"No," Derek said stubbornly. "We need to take them out and search the house _now_. We already wasted too much time. It's been two-and-a-half weeks since we let ourselves getting shot. We should have been doing this a week ago. I don't understand why John waited so long."

"Tactics, babe," Jesse said, "John Connor has always had the right instincts. He wanted us to watch over Allie and Savannah until they were on the road to full recovery. Now that they are, we can slacken their security for a day and divert our attention to this here. And then there is the psychological factor."

"Psychological?" Derek asked.

"Humans have trouble being patient," Cameron explained, "especially when nothing happens. The longer these guys are on watch here, the sloppier they'll get. We can assume they have searched the houses already anyway. The only reason for them to still be here is to see if someone else is coming."

"We'll soon know if you're right," Derek grumbled.

"There's a cul-de-sac behind the next bend," Cameron said. "Turn around there and let me out. Our windows are tinted, they won't notice when I'm missing. When I'm out, drive back and park right in front of them. Let's see what they do if we're blocking their view."

Derek did as she'd suggested. He turned around at the cul-de-sac, Cameron jumped out and disappeared in the thick bushes next to the street. Then he drove back, pulled over, reversed and parked right in front of the government car.

In the rear-view mirror, Derek could see that the two men in the car behind looked at each other, then started discussing, probably about what to do next. They probably had orders to keep a low profile, so a confrontation was very unlikely. Finally, the decision was made. They started the engine of the Chevrolet and put it in reverse. That was the moment Cameron jumped out from behind the bushes and stepped onto the road right behind the Chevy.

There was an audible thud and the driver hit the brakes. The two got out and frantically ran towards the back where Cameron lay face-down on the ground, unmoving.

Derek and Jesse got out of the X3 and ran towards the scene of the "accident". The driver of the government car currently felt Cameron's neck.

"Oh God, she's got no pulse", he said in a panicking voice, then looked up towards Derek and Jesse. "Did you see that?" he asked, "she ran right behind our car, I couldn't do anything!"

"Yeah, we saw it," Derek said and zapped the man with his taser.

Before the other one could react, Jesse tasered him as well. They looked around. Nobody else in sight. On the left side of the street was the drop-off, on the right were thick bushes that protected them from view. Quickly, they loaded the unconscious men in the back of the BMW while Cameron jumped up and took the driver's seat in the Chevrolet Impala.

"I wouldn't admit it in front of her," Derek said to Jesse, "but sometimes it's really cool having a machine with you."

Jesse smiled.

"Don't pretend to not like them," she said, "I know that you love the three."

"Yeah, whatever," Derek grumbled.

* * *

They entered Gonzalez' property, drove the cars into the garage, then closed the gate behind them again. The two men were gagged, tied up, blindfolded and put into the backseats of their Impala.

While Derek and Jesse searched them, Cameron checked their cellphones. Luckily, they hadn't switched them off and she didn't have to enter the code.

"I deleted the picture they took of us," she said. "They took more pictures of other cars but didn't send any of them out yet."

"Let's see who we have here," Derek said after he had pulled out their wallets. "Lieutenant Gregory Silva and First Lieutenant Justin Gant. Both Air Force ISR."

Jesse sighed.

"As we were already suspecting," she said. "Colonel Morell probably spilled his guts and revealed his operation. If Miller and Dawson gave him the names and addresses of the leading Grays, they're probably also observing the other houses."

"I'm going to inform Sarah and John," Derek replied and pulled out his phone.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 03:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Highway 101, Ventura**

"It's what we suspected then," Sarah said, talking into the phone.

" _They're probably observing all three houses,"_ Derek's voice came from the speaker, _"I'll call John next and warn him."_

"Yes, do that."

" _When will you arrive in Montecito?"_

"GPS says in forty-two minutes," Alison replied from behind the wheel of the Suburban. "We just passed Oxnard."

" _Good. We'll search Gonzalez' house now, probably gonna take a while, it's big."_

"Not as big as the one we're going to," Sarah said, "From the satellite pictures John Henry gave us, the property measures more than 300 yards from north to south and more than 170 yards from west to east. It's obscenely huge, it even has as small lake with a pier. Thomsen and Green built their own little Neverland there."

"They didn't build it," Alison corrected, "They just bought it. Originally it was built by the owner of a big winery who…"

"I know that," Sarah said, "no need to patronize me."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Sarah continued, we'll talk to you later."

" _See ya."_

Sarah put away her phone and stared out of the window.

"Is something wrong?" Alison asked.

"What?"

"You seem a little irritable."

Sarah looked at Alison for a moment.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"I don't understand," Alison replied. "We split up. Each team is accompanied by one cyborg."

"I didn't mean _that_ ," Sarah said a little unnerved. "Why are _you_ here and not Emily? Shouldn't you be with John? You're our most powerful weapon, you should stay with John, especially since his destination is a lonely ranch in the mountains. Last time I went to a lonely place in the mountains, I got shot in the leg and almost died."

"Emily asked for accompanying John and he agreed."

"I know that. But why? She must know that he'd be much safer with _you_."

"I don't think John thinks in such categories," Alison replied after a moment, "he always treats us equally."

Sarah looked at her with a frown.

"Stop avoiding a clear answer," she finally stated. "There is another reason, isn't there?"

"I don't know for sure," Alison replied, carefully weighing her words, "but I think Emily feels uncomfortable in your presence."

"What?" Sarah asked surprised. "Why? Have I said or done something wrong to her?"

"No. I believe it has to do with her memories from the future."

"Memories? What do you…?" Sarah started asking, then it dawned on her, "Oh… _those_ memories."

"Yes," Alison said. "Emily and John had a talk at the garden party and from what I know, she told him that those memories of killing you and the others are still haunting her, making her feel uneasy in your presence."

Sarah thought back to when they watched the three transformed Grays through the one-sided mirror at Zeira Corp. To the moment when Emily suddenly had a breakdown and apologized to Sarah while sobbing into her stepmother's shoulder.

"It never occurred to me that a cyborg can be traumatized," Sarah said.

"It never occurred to me either," Alison said. "Then again, she's 43 years ahead in her mental development and had to endure horrible experiences."

"Of course," Sarah said and suddenly felt sorry for Emily. "I should talk to her when we're back."

"I don't think her problem lies with you, mom," Alison said.

Sarah frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think the problem lies in the knowledge that she can never apologize to the ones in her old timeline and receive their forgiveness. And every time she is with you, Derek, Jesse or Lauren, she's being reminded of that. I think that's why she didn't wanna go to Montecito with you or to Laguna Beach with Derek and Jesse."

Sarah lowered her head and slowly shook it.

"Something has to be done about that," she said, "it's unacceptable that she's suffering that much. And we can't afford team members avoiding each other."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

"I don't know yet," Sarah replied, "but I'm going to have a talk with her and try my best."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 03:57 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Highway 58, Mojave**

"Yes … Yes, Derek, we'll be there in forty … Yes, I know. We'll be careful."

John put away his cellphone.

"They were expected in Laguna Beach?" Emily asked from behind the wheel of the Ford F-150 pickup truck.

"Not expected as such. But as we already assumed, the houses seem to be under constant surveillance of the Air Force ISR."

"Didn't the President order everyone not to pursue the issue?" Emily asked. "Sonya said that there was no manhunt for us and that all members of the law enforcement or the military are forbidden to actively look for us."

"That's right," John replied. "But humans have a knack for finding loopholes. If you ask me, the Air Force ISR is royally pissed because we literally pulled their pants down and showed their naked ass to the world. They want to get back at us. It's personal."

"But Colonel Morell was a rogue officer. He acted without their knowledge. He's ultimately responsible for the humiliation of his troops. They even imprisoned him for that."

"These special forces guys are a peculiar breed. They value pride and honor and we hurt both by disposing them in their underpants after the interview. So yes, Morell might have violated orders and broken the rules, but he was one of them and he came across something that definitely is worth investigating. It's very likely that his superiors have screened his activities and found out about the Grays and the intel they delivered to Morell."

"And that is why they're watching the properties?"

"Yes. They're not exactly hunting us, but they created a situation where it's likely they'll run into us. Or rather us into them. As I said, a loophole. They laid out a net, hoping that a fish gets caught up in it."

"But Derek, Jesse and Cam didn't seem to have a problem overwhelming them." Emily argued. "Wouldn't they have assigned a more powerful strike force if they expected cyborgs there?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they were just inattentive. That's a reason why I waited so long with this operation. The ones watching the properties are probably bored or tired or annoyed – or all three. And the Air Force ISR is walking a fine line. The houses are located in civilian neighborhoods, they cannot simply storm in there, firing their guns. My guess is that they have dispatched agents who just observe and when they raise an alarm, reinforcements will come in very quickly. Probably with a helicopter."

"Cam, Derek and Jesse need to hurry up with searching the house then," Emily said. "It's very likely the watchers have to report in at certain times. Cam can imitate their voices, but the military already knows that cyborgs can do that. They'll probably use code phrases, same as we did before we got Catherine's secure phones."

"You're right. But Cam, Derek and Jesse know that. All three are experienced fighters."

For a moment, they remained silent.

"There'll be no civilian neighborhood where we're going," Emily finally stated.

"I know," John said.

"It might have been wiser to pick Alison for accompanying you. You should always get the best possible protection."

He reached for her hand.

"No. You'll do just fine, Em. Believe me, I have the best possible protection."

She looked at him with a big smile as they drove on, holding hands.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 03:58 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Laguna Beach**

"They check in every sixty minutes," Cameron said after inspecting the two agent's cellphones. "Last time was seventeen minutes ago. Which means we have forty-three minutes to search the house."

"Any chance you can fake a reply?" Jesse asked.

"They'll probably use codes or phrases we don't know."

"You could interrogate them to find out," Derek suggested.

"I just administered an anesthetic to them, they won't wake up for hours. Besides, we don't have the time."

In that moment, First Lieutenant Justin Gant's cellphone rang. The three looked at each other, then Cameron took the call.

"Yes?" she answered in the voice of the officer.

" _Where the hell are you?"_ A male voice shouted, _"we brought something to eat, it's getting cold."_

"We were sick of waiting," Cameron replied," we went to get some burgers on our own."

" _What!? Are you kidding me? This was the last time I did you a favor. And who authorized you leaving your post?"_

"Oh, come on, half an hour won't make a difference."

" _Jesus Christ, I'm gonna have to report this. You know that, right?"_

"Whatever." Cameron replied, "see you in thirty."

She ended the call.

"Looks like they weren't alone after all," Derek said.

"Which means we need to hurry up," Jesse added.

She unfolded a copy of the construction plan on the hood of the X3.

"I'll take the ground floor, you can take the upper floor," she said to Derek. "Cameron, will you be able to use your scanners to find any hidden rooms or compartments?"

"It's hard to say. Every house is different, but I'll go from room to room and do my best."

After entering the house, though, it turned out that they indeed hadn't been the first ones to search the property.

"Jesus Christ," Derek said, "talking about being thorough. Is there a single piece of furniture they have left intact?"

"I don't think so," Jesse said and looked over all the stuff that had been thrown across the floor in all the rooms. "Whoever did this, was looking for something specific."

"And for what?" Derek asked.

"Dunno, babe, but since they're still watching the property, it's a good guess they haven't found it yet."

"Maybe interrogating them wasn't such a bad idea after all," Cameron said. "Let's strip them naked and bag them, then bring them to Zeira Corp."

"Why do you want to strip them naked?" Jesse asked.

"Because they carry tracking devices. We don't want to lead our opponents to Zeira Corp, do we?"

Jesse shrugged and helped Cameron strip the two guys down to their underpants.

"Oh, that's new," Cameron said and held up one of the men's arm. "They have implanted transmitters."

She brought out her switchblade and removed the tiny chips from under their skins.

"What about the other guys out there now?" Derek asked. "We cannot simply drive out of the gate and wave them goodbye."

"No, we have to take them out," Cameron said. "Otherwise they'll raise an alarm. And they mustn't see us."

* * *

The two agents of the Air Force ISR sat in their van and ate their burgers while watching the property, still being pissed about the absence of their two mates. Suddenly, the steel gate slid open.

"What the…? Who's gotten in there?" the one asked. "And how?"

"No idea," the other answered. "We didn't see anyone enter and Greg and Justin didn't report anything in."

Before they could even think about how to react to the new situation, the silver Chevy Impala shot out of the gate, turned into their direction with screeching tires and drove towards them at a very high speed. Before they could even brace themselves, the car crashed into them in a head-on collision and the van was catapulted backwards for a few yards. The two agents weren't wearing seatbelts, so they were thrown at their windshield, cracking it with their heads.

Cameron unbuckled and left the Impala. Thanks to her seatbelt and the airbag, she was unhurt. She quickly checked that the two men were knocked out and that nobody had been watching, then she threw the two tracking chips into the van and ran back towards the gate. She made the all-clear hand signal and Jesse drove her BMW X3 onto the road. Cameron took place in the back next to their two prisoners, then they sped away.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 03:58 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Bel Air**

"Anything, Mario?" Carmine Ferraro asked while standing in Luigi's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, dad," a middle-aged man in a suit replied, "we searched the whole house. All we found is this."

He held a small chip in his hand.

"What's that?"

"A SIM card. I found it in Luigi's pants. Seems the police didn't bother searching his dirty laundry."

"Dammit," Carmine cursed, "the cops stopped us from going in here for a whole week and now the place has been wiped clean. Fucking pigs enjoy harassing us!"

"Dad, to be fair, it really looks like a suicide."

"BULLSHIT!" Carmine exclaimed loudly. "Your brother wasn't suicidal. He was neither suffering from depressions, nor did he have an aneurism in his head. He underwent an extensive checkup three months ago. The doctor would have told me if he'd found anything."

"But the autopsy…"

"This," Carmine said angrily, "is a stitch-up, I can feel it! And the authorities are involved. I will go to the bottom of it, I swear! Nobody kills my son and lives to tell the tale!"

"But dad, the video…"

"I've seen the video! More than once! It must be faked! We're in L.A., movie makers have the means to do that these days."

"Okay, let's assume for a moment you're right…"

"I AM RIGHT, GODDAMMIT!"

"… then the killer must have been able to trick one of the best security systems in existence. He or she must have gotten into the house without the guards on patrol noticing him. He or she must have gotten past Winston and Sterling, the most reliable and competent bodyguards we know. And he or she must have somehow convinced or forced Luigi to record an absolutely convincing video and then put his own gun to his mouth and kill himself."

"I know how it sounds, alright?" Carmine replied irritably and started pacing up and down Luigi's bedroom.

"None of the partygoers saw or heard anything and the security cameras didn't record any intruder," Mario added.

"What about that woman who was seen with Luigi before he disappeared from the party? What was her name? Olga?"

"No evidence that she ever existed. Most of the guests were too drunk to remember anything clearly. We have only the testimonies of the two blondes. They saw Luigi walk away with that woman. But Winston and Sterling said he entered his bedroom alone and stayed in there until they heard the shot."

Carmine sat down on the foot end of the bed, hanging his head low, playing with the SIM card in his hand.

"Luigi wasn't exactly a model son," he said in a resigned tone, "he was trouble from the moment he was born. He wasn't like you and your brother. But he was my son and the way he died is an insult and a humiliation for the whole family. I swear to God I will find the ones responsible and then enjoy watching them die very slowly."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"COME!" Carmine shouted.

The door opened and another middle-aged man in a suit entered.

"We found her, dad," he said.

He looked younger than Mario, but the resemblance was not to miss.

"Alright, Dino, send her in."

A young blonde woman walked into the room. She looked around shyly and seemed frightened.

"Don't be afraid, child," Carmine said in a friendly tone. "Nothing's going to happen to you, if you tell me the truth. What's your name?"

"B… Bianca, Sir."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 04:12 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Huntington Memorial Hospital, Pasadena**

"Dr. Baxter!"

"Dr. Monroe. What is it? I'm on my way to the driving range."

"I'm glad I still caught you. It's about the DNA."

"What DNA?"

"The DNA of the two gunshot victims, Weaver's sister and the other girl."

"Yes?"

"It's standard procedure that we check the DNA of crime victims with CODIS."

"The case is closed; didn't anyone tell you? The police have completed the investigations. The shooter is dead."

"Yes, I know that, Doctor Baxter, but the results are already here and I'm sure you'd be interested to see them."

Baxter sighed, held out his hand and Monroe gave him the paper. Baxter studied it for a moment, then frowned and looked at his colleague.

"That's impossible," he said.

"But it is. The DNA is 100 % identical. The parents agreed to have her DNA registered in the national DNA database."

"This has to be an error. That girl in there is twenty-two years old."

"It's not an error, I personally double-checked it. Twice."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 04:23 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Montecito**

Alison stopped the Suburban in front of the cast iron gate of the impressive property. They both got out and looked around. The driveway was flanked with high walls on both sides, almost like a small ravine. It was a very fancy neighborhood but not as tightly packed with houses as Beverly Hills or Bel Air. The properties in Montecito were bigger and had more space between them, which was usually filled with high-growing trees.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Sarah asked, "I haven't seen a car on the road with people watching this property."

"Yes, we're at the right location," Alison said. "It doesn't have to mean something that you haven't seen anyone. The area offers a lot of cover and many lines of sight from uphill. Someone with a binocular could easily watch us from a distance. We have to remain vigilant."

Green's and Thomsen's estate was built into a slightly sloping hillside that descended towards Santa Barbara. It was surrounded by small hilltops and tree lines on all sides. The trees themselves looked as if they'd been growing there for many decades.

"Okay, so what now?" Sarah asked. "Unlike with Gonzalez' house, we don't have a key or an access code here."

Instead of answering, Alison walked towards the gate and rattled it a bit. With a clanking noise, she broke the lock and swung the two wings of the gate open. Sarah raised an eyebrow and Alison shrugged as she returned to the Suburban and drove it into the gravel-filled front yard. Sarah closed the gate again behind them, making sure nobody had seen them and Alison turned the car around, so that if necessary, they could get out of there again quickly.

"So far, so good," Sarah said and pulled out her Glock. "Sensing anything?"

"I scanned the area in a one-hundred-yard radius," Alison replied after getting out of the car. "As far as I can tell, there's no human within that range but…,"

"But what?" Sarah asked.

"I get a lot of interference from inside the house, from an underground level. There must be a powerful energy source down there that confuses my scanners and prevents them from being as effective as they should be."

"What kind of interference is that?"

"Dunno. Electromagnetic. Very powerful. Maybe some kind of power sub-station."

The two looked around. An ornamented wall had been erected where the construction workers had cut into the hillside. It had recesses with sculptures and big vases and created the impression they were in the courtyard of a Baroque castle. A narrow passage on the opposite side of the front yard led to a house with a series of garages, all of them empty. The front door of the main building was wide open.

"Does this look like a trap to you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Alison replied and tilted her head, "I still can't sense any human in a one-hundred-yard radius."

"Then who left the door open?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Alison replied and walked ahead on the gravel, trying not to make too much noise with her boots. "Stay behind me, mom."

Sarah followed Alison inside the house, gun at the ready, careful to use the cyborg girl's body as a cover. She knew that Alison would be protecting her, but she felt tense nevertheless.

When they entered the house, they stood in a large entrance hall with a broad marble staircase in the middle that led to the upper floors. The silence was eerie. The two walked to the opposite end of the hall and looked through huge arched glass doors into the garden. Actually, the term "garden" was an understatement. It was a fully-fledged park with ornamented flower beds, meticulously cut hedges and a broad flight of red marble stairs that softly descended downhill, framed by two rows of slimly cut cypress trees.

At the bottom of the stairs were more ornamented flower beds and a large lawn, big enough to play football on. A walkway down there led to a tennis court on the left. Looking right, Sarah saw an artificial pond or rather a small lake behind a small grove of high-growing trees. It contained a pier and a small rowboat. The whole garden was designed in a Mediterranean style and looked very tasteful and romantic. The property showed that it wasn't built recently by some newly rich people, it had a certain vintage to it. Sarah liked it.

From the satellite pictures she knew that if she walked outside and around the left side of the house, she'd find a big terrace with a large swimming pool as well as some vegetable beds. Someone here had either been a hobby gardener or caring about their diet. Maybe both.

"Sarah! There!" Alison said behind her, "And there!"

She pointed at the ceiling, the walls and the railing of the marble stairwell.

"Bullet holes?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "large caliber, possibly armor-piercing. Two different guns. Heat signatures indicate the shooting happened less than five minutes ago. They didn't move around a lot."

"HELLO?" Sarah called. "ANYBODY HOME?"

There was no answer. Alison followed the heat signatures and walked around the stairwell. Both suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when they almost tripped over a male body that lay on the floor. They saw many bullet holes in it and big chunks of metal that had been blown out of his endoskeleton.

"Triple-Eight," Alison said and knelt, "Someone has taken him out very quickly, he didn't stand a chance against the large caliber weapons. Whoever did this, they knew they'd confront a Terminator in here."

Sarah suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine and looked around.

"Still no life signs?" she asked and licked her lips.

"No, but I really cannot say with 100 % certainty," Alison replied and turned the lifeless cyborg's head.

The sight reminded Sarah of when Cromartie had been shot by Cameron. It looked as if the attackers – whoever they were – had been using the same kind of ammunition.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked.

"Deactivated," Alison said. "They probably were relieved when he went down and didn't look any closer. The damage is repairable. His chip port is intact, only the connection between the head and the power cell has been severed. He'll reboot as soon as that is repaired."

"Who could have done that?" Sarah asked.

Before Alison could answer, they heard high-pitched screams from somewhere inside the building.

"Was that...?"

"Human cries of pain," Alison confirmed. "They came from the basement. I registered a big electrical power surge at the same time. It almost blinded out my scanners."

"Are you saying your scanners would be useless in a thunderstorm?" Sarah asked smugly.

"A bolt of lightning is like a small EMP, the function of my scanners would be limited but they'd still work," Alison replied, ignoring Sarah's stinger, and walked ahead. "This way."

Alison followed the heat signature and found a hidden door in the wall of the entry hall. She pushed it open and they saw a small stairwell that descended to a lower level of the building. A distant hum filled the air, coming from below. They walked down the stairs and ended up in an underground corridor. The hum was getting louder and the smell of burnt flesh reached Sarah's nostrils.

The two turned around a corner and stopped. Two charred, steaming human bodies lay on the floor about three yards into the corridor. They were armed with heavy sniper rifles and wore camouflage. At the other end of the corridor in about eight yards distance was a steel-reinforced door. Sarah was about to check on the two dead bodies, but Alison held her back.

"No!" she said categorically. "This corridor is a trap for both humans and Terminators. Walk ahead and you'll be grilled, like those unlucky ones. There's a keypad on the wall, probably to turn the system off. But we don't have the code."

"Look at their guns," Sarah said, "it looks like they were the ones who took out the Triple-Eight. Special forces?"

"Maybe but there are no badges of rank. They remind me of the unit we encountered in El Toro, the ones Colonel Morell commanded."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"You wait here," Alison said. "I go."

"Didn't you say it was a trap for both humans and cyborgs?"

"Yes, but not for _this_ cyborg," Alison replied with a wink and walked ahead before Sarah could reply to that.

Alison hadn't even taken two steps when an electric arc shot down from the ceiling and into the ground like a bold of lightning. Shocked, Sarah made a step back and saw that the bolt when right through Alison but didn't seem to bother her.

"Faraday cage," remember?" Alison said smiling.

Sarah scoffed. Of course, how could she have forgotten? She saw Alison kneel next to the dead bodies, covered in bright light and the air was filled with an extremely loud and crackling hum as the electrical discharge continued.

Alison didn't find anything on the bodies, so she walked on towards the steel-reinforced door. There was no door handle, so she simply used all her power to land a heavy blow on the metal. The door got dented but didn't budge.

She hit the door again. And again. And again. The shockwaves rippled through the corridor and probably the whole house above. Plaster fell from the ceiling and the corridor slowly filled with a cloud of dust. Finally, after half a dozen powerful blows, the door gave in and flew open with a squeaking noise as if it was protesting against being mistreated that way. Alison entered a dark room and as soon as she'd crossed the doorstep, the electrical discharge stopped. Smoke rose from her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Sarah called from the other end of the corridor.

"Yes, it's just the moisture in my clothes," Alison replied.

"What's in there?"

"Not much. Let me check this."

Sarah heard a loud clunking noise like from a circuit breaker and then the humming stopped.

Alison looked around in the room. There was a server rack on the wall and a cyborg power cell that apparently provided the electricity for the system.

"I think I found something," Alison shouted back. "It's a USB stick, it's…"

She suddenly jerked and looked back into the corridor. She saw Sarah at the other end, but she wasn't alone anymore. Four soldiers surrounded her, fully geared up with helmets and armored vests, one of them was holding Sarah's Glock to her head.

"Easy now," the man said. "Do as we say, and nothing will happen to your friend."

Alison flashed her eyes red and the men gasped.

"She's a cyborg, captain" one of them said.

"So what?" the captain asked, "we finished the one upstairs and we surely can handle a female version."

Alison attempted to make a step in their direction, but the captain pressed the gun to Sarah's forehead.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, "stay right there. "The USB stick. Throw it down the hall!"

Alison looked at Sarah as if to wait for instructions.

"Do it!" she said.

Alison pulled the USB stick from the server rack and looked at it. It wasn't a normal USB stick. She quickly scanned it and found that it contained more than five terabytes of memory. It had to be a chip from a Skynet factory.

"Throw it down the hall!" the captain repeated, "And we'll all part here like good friends."

Alison quickly considered her options. Charging at them was out of the question. If she fired an electric bolt herself, it might also trigger the gun. Her nanobots could fix a lot but not a human brain that was blown apart by a bullet. Well, they might be able to restore it, but Sarah would be gone nevertheless. There was no way to make a backup of a human mind. Chemical messengers? The room behind her had a slight vacuum due to the cooling system of the server racks. That ruled out that option as well.

"I hope you're aware of the fact that I analyzed your bodies and life signs," Alison said coldly. "I will be able to find you among a billion people and when I do…" she made a throat-cutting hand gesture.

The captain cocked the gun as he pressed it harder at Sarah's head.

"NOW!" he ordered, "or she dies."

Alison's eyes flashed red again but then she threw the USB stick down the corridor, where one of the soldiers caught it. He looked at it shortly and then nodded at his captain.

"Harewood!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir?" a tall, young African American replied.

"You keep the female cyborg at bay until I give you the signal. If she moves, shoot her."

"Yes, Sir," Harewood replied and made a step forward, pointing his rifle at Alison.

"Just for the record," the captain said, "his gun is loaded with tungsten ammo. We already took out your fellow cyborg upstairs with it. We will take your friend with us and you will wait down here. When I tell Harewood to follow us, you will remain here. If you comply, no harm will come to your human friend and you'll see her again in no time."

Alison scanned the man and knew that he was probably lying. But there was no alternative to doing as he said. Because before she would have reached the four men at the other end of the corridor, Sarah would already be dead.

The three soldiers took Sarah into a wrestling hold and walked away with her, leaving Harewood behind. Nervously the African American looked at Alison and licked his lips. She tilted her head.

"You're afraid," she stated, "and rightly so. Because what your captain and you don't know is that your ammo won't harm me. I'm a much more sophisticated model than the Triple-Eight you shot upstairs. Let me pass and I'll leave without harming you."

The young man started sweating.

"Captain?" he spoke into his intercom.

No answer.

"I know your captain lied to me," Alison continued. "He's not planning on leaving here with me chasing after you. He'll keep Sarah as a hostage as long as she is of use for him, then he'll kill her. Lower your weapon and I will spare your life. I'm not going to repeat this."

"Captain?" Harewood asked again in a shaky voice.

" _We're in the vehicle, kill it now and then join us!"_ the captain's voice sounded in his ear and Alison had of course heard it.

She walked briskly towards him, and he started firing at her. Once, twice, three times, four times. To the chest and to the head. With horror, Harewood saw that the bullets injured Alison's skin but that the wounds healed within a few seconds. Finally, she had reached him, grabbed his gun and squashed it in her fingers, then lifted him up by his throat.

* * *

"Where's Harewood got to?" the captain asked, sitting in the passenger seat of their Humvee in the front yard. "The shots were almost a minute ago."

Suddenly, Harewood's body landed on the hood of the vehicle and the three soldiers jerked in shock. They looked into the dead eyes of their former comrade as his twisted body slid off the hood.

"FLOOR IT!" the captain shouted as he saw Alison charging towards them from the front door of the house.

The driver didn't need to be told twice. He sped off with Alison running behind them, but she was too far away to catch up. Alison quickly realized she wouldn't catch them this way and stopped, storing the heat signature of the Humvee in her memory banks. She noted that Sarah was still alive in there. They'd probably keep her as a hostage until they felt safe. Then they'd get rid of her.

Alison turned around towards their Suburban and noticed that all four tires were flat.

"Great," she said to herself, "just great."

She quickly ran out of the gate, along the driveway and then further up the road. A Range Rover was parked in another front yard behind a metal gate. She quickly scanned the vicinity. Two people at home but on the opposite side of the house. With a squeaking noise, she ripped the metal gate out of its moorings and threw it into the bushes, then sent the radio signal to unlock the Range Rover. She got inside, started the engine and sped away. They had a three-minute head start and their heat signature started to fade away. Time to test her driving skills in a hot pursuit.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 04:33 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Walong (Tehachapi Mountains)**

Emily stopped the red Ford F-150 on the soft shoulder of the Woodford-Tehachapi Road. She and John looked around. A small dirt road forked off on their right between two stone pillars with an open gate. Next to the gate, a wooden sign said "Stentz Ranch" and a low fence ran around the property.

"Here it is," she said.

John considered the vicinity. The high valley they were in was surrounded by rolling hills that were covered in parched grass and some loosely scattered trees. A small creek flowed in its almost dry riverbed on the other side of the road. They were three thousand feet above sea level and the only settlements up here were farm houses and a trailer park further down the road. The area offered lots of cover for someone who wanted to watch the road and the ranch. In the distance, they heard a horn blaring and the faint hammering bass of diesel locomotives climbing up a hill. Emily pointed to a spot on top of a ridge ahead.

"There are people with cameras up there," she said.

"Probably train spotters," John replied. "We're only a hundred yards or so away from the Tehachapi Loop."

Emily looked at him with a puzzled face.

"It's a famous spiral on the railroad line through these mountains," he explained. "Railfans love the photo subject because the trains are passing over themselves when going through the loop."

"I see," Emily replied, apparently not understanding what's so special about taking pictures of trains.

"Humans," John explained to her with a smile. "We sometimes have strange hobbies."

"But _you_ don't have a strange hobby," she said.

"Oh yes, I have," he said with a grin, "I'm collecting beautiful cyborg girls."

"Oh yeah? How many more are you planning to collect?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm… I dunno. More than three at a time isn't practical. But maybe I can store some away for later use... Ow"!

She had elbowed him playfully.

"Keep in mind how strong you are," John complained.

"I did," she said with a mischievous smile and drove the pickup truck into the dirt road and through the gates while John kept rubbing his upper arm.

For a couple of hundred yards, the road snaked slightly uphill through the loosely scattered trees. They passed some stables and farm buildings that looked deserted until they finally reached the front yard of the ranch's main house. The road there was asphalted again, and tutored lawns and neatly cut hedges surrounded the estate. They stopped, got out of their truck and looked around. The silence was only broken by the deep, thrumming sound of the diesel locomotives that slowly came closer. A small set of wooden stairs led up to the front porch. There was no sign of human or animal life and the garage was empty.

"Looks deserted," John commented. "Seems like he sold all the animals before he left. Anything on your scanners?"

Emily shook her head.

"Not within a fifty-yard radius," she said. "The owner cannot have left too long ago; the lawn is freshly watered."

"Maybe an automated sprinkler system."

"Yes, could be."

They walked up the stairs and to the front door. It was unlocked. They drew their guns and carefully walked inside.

"Wow, what a chaos," John said as they went from room to room.

"Somebody was here before us and searched the entire house," Emily replied.

"Same as with Gonzalez' house."

"Yes."

In the bedroom, drawers were pulled out and lay on the floor, the mattresses were cut and ripped apart. Books were pulled out of their shelves and thrown all around in the living room. In the kitchen, the crockery and cutlery was scattered all over the floor, much of it broken or bent, accompanied by more pulled-out drawers.

"They didn't restrain themselves," John said with a sigh, "they must have been looking for something. But this house doesn't look like there is much to hide in here."

"You're right," Emily agreed, "there's no basement and all the walls are made from wood. No hidden rooms or compartments, no safe. Also, nothing behind the wall panelling."

John looked at her with a curious face.

"What I always wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"How come you can scan this house and the Burbank house but weren't able to find the safe behind the kitty poster in Derek's old safehouse?"

"The construction materials. Derek's old safe house was in an apartment block. The walls were made from reinforced concrete. My scanners cannot penetrate that. Alison probably could, though."

John smiled.

"Thank you for explaining," he said.

"You're welcome," Emily replied grinning.

"I have the nagging feeling that whatever they're looking for, we should try to find it first."

"You're probably right."

"If we at least had any idea _what_ to look for," John said.

"Maybe we can learn something from the two prisoners Cam, Derek and Allie made."

"Yeah," John agreed, suddenly getting restless, shaking his head. "I have a bad feeling about this place. We should get the hell out of here."

They quickly walked out of the front door. However, as soon as they stepped outside, they were looking into the muzzles of four M-16 assault rifles, held by soldiers in full combat attire, complete with helmets, armored vests, camouflage face paint, twigs and clumps of grass. John and Emily stopped dead in their tracks.

"FREEZE!" one of the four men shouted. "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, THEN GO DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

John looked at Emily.

"Any suggestions?" he whispered to her.

"There's no way I can protect you against all four of them if they fire," she whispered back. "We should surrender… for now."

She put down her anti-Terminator gun, then raised her hands, put them behind her head and knelt. John had no choice but to do the same, putting down his Glock in front of him. He noticed a cloud of dust on the dirt road. A Humvee was approaching the ranch. Obviously, the four were just the vanguard. It was a good guess they had been hiding somewhere on the property behind trees or rocks or in the grass and called for reinforcement when they saw John and Emily enter the house. The sound of the diesel locomotives was very near now, and John saw black smoke rising into the air behind the trees. He guessed the train was now circling up the Tehachapi loop.

"SEARGEANT, GET THEIR GUNS!" the man, apparently an officer, ordered.

"YES, SIR!"

One of the soldiers came walking towards the front door. He shouldered his rifle and picked up the Glock and the anti-Terminator gun from the ground, surprised at how large and heavy the latter was. He looked doubtful at Emily's slender arms before he got up again and turned around.

He was about to walk back to the other soldiers when Emily suddenly jumped up behind him, using his body as a cover. Within a second, she grabbed his head and broke his neck, then quickly grabbed the anti-Terminator gun with her right hand while holding the dead sergeant as a shield in front of her - like she had done when killing the Grays the day she'd met Steve and Jennifer for the first time.

Before the other soldiers realized what was happening, she fired at two of the three remaining soldiers. Not even two seconds had passed since she had broken the first soldier's neck.

The effect the AT gun had on the two soldiers, was devastating. There wasn't much of an entry wound but John, who'd quickly jumped behind a bench for cover and put his hands over his ears, saw a mist of blood, flesh and bone fly away as the bullets left the bodies again. The armored vests didn't help. If anything, they made it even worse by letting the coltan-uranium bullet explode inside the men's bodies. Hence, the exit wounds on their backs looked like a one-foot-wide fleshy crater.

The remaining soldier, the one who was in command, was so shocked that for a moment he forgot to fire back. He saw his two comrades sink to the ground, each one missing most of their torso as if a charge had exploded within their thoraxes and blown out all of their organs and bones at the back. The echoes of the two gunshots came back to them, making it obvious that they must have been heard within a large radius. Not even the sound of the passing freight train could have drowned them out. Luckily, though, the house shielded them from view where the train spotters stood.

The officer let out a loud yell and began firing at Emily, but she held the corpse of the sergeant with his armored vest in front of her like a shield. John saw by the impact the bullets had that it was armor-piercing ammo. When the magazine was empty, she threw the body at the officer who collapsed under its weight. Quickly, Emily walked over to him, rendered him unconscious, then got up again, set her AT gun to full-automatic mode and pulled the trigger at the approaching Humvee.

Pieces of metal, glass, flesh, blood and bones dispersed inside the vehicle at the impact of fifteen uranium-coltan bullets. All occupants were killed instantly, the Humvee broke through a hedge and crashed into a tree.

"I always wanted to try this," Emily said satisfied, knelt and stripped the unconscious officer down to his underpants.

John saw with relief that she was unharmed. Apparently, the armored vest of the dead sergeant had neutralized the kinetic energy of the bullets.

"What are you doing?" he asked perplexed, still rubbing his ears.

"They all carry tracking devices in their uniforms. Hard to locate. Oh, this is new. He's carrying a transmitter under his skin."

She removed the small device with her switchblade, destroyed it, then shouldered the officer and walked with him towards their pickup truck, unceremoniously throwing him into the back,

"We keep this one for questioning. Tie him up. I'll take care of the others."

John climbed into the back of their truck and did as she had said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked when Emily grabbed the two corpses and carried them over to the Humvee.

"I'm trying to destroy as many leads as possible," she replied.

She made sure the Humvee was not in the line of sight of the train spotters - last thing they needed, was people filming them. Then she shoved the two bodies inside.

A few moments later, she returned to the truck and took the driver's seat. John was already finished with binding the officer's wrists and ankles with zip ties. He had fixed him into place and gagged him and then taken place in the passenger seat. Emily entered the driver's seat, started the engine and drove away at a high speed.

"Buckle up," she said, "we need to hurry before people come looking what the explosion was about."

"What explosion do you…?"

John couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly the Humvee behind them exploded. He turned around in his seat and saw a huge fireball going high into the air.

"What the…?"

"I blew up their grenades and explosives," Emily explained. "It'll take them a while to sort out what happened and that one of them is missing. More we can't do, reinforcements are probably already on the way."

Ten minutes later, they were back on Highway 58 and saw the dark cloud of smoke over the farm on their right. Another couple of minutes later, a fire engine came their way, passing them with its siren blaring. Then they saw two Blackhawk helicopters flying towards the farm.

"I always wondered what these AT guns would do to a human," Emily said. "Now we know."

John looked at her with a frown, wondering if she was serious or not. She looked at him.

"Admit it, John, you were curious as well."

"Yeah… sure, but… Jesus… Emily, have you seen the mess? Couldn't you have used the Glock?"

"Too risky," she said, "they had armored vests and M-16 rifles with armor-piercing ammo. It's still my first priority to protect you, no matter what, and that's what I did. Taking them out with the AT gun was the quickest and safest solution."

John remained silent for a minute. Again, he had to remind himself that his lover was a killer machine and that if necessary, she would be acting accordingly."

"Why do you think they suddenly have those transmitters under their skin?" he finally asked.

"I can only guess," Emily replied, "Last time they had them in their clothes. Maybe they hoped we wouldn't find the transmitter this time. They obviously don't know the potential of my scanners. Our opponents are still learning but they're getting better. Today was close. They surprised us. That mustn't happen again."

"I agree," John said. "I don't like how this field trip developed."

Emily looked at him.

"You're tense," she observed.

"Of course, I'm tense," he replied, "I was… hey, what are you doing?"

Emily slowly pushed her right hand into his trousers and unbuttoned them.

"Making you lose the tenseness," she replied as she shoved her fingers into his underpants and started stroking his dick.

"You're unbelievable," John said and groaned.

"Everything for the man I love," Emily replied with a broad smile. "Look for a place where we can stop so I can suck you off."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 04:40 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Bel Air**

"What's the meaning of this, boss?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, why did you bring us here at gun-point?" Sterling complained.

"Have you searched them?" Carmine asked, ignoring the protests from Luigi's former bodyguards.

"Yes," Dino said, "we only found this in Winston's pocket.

He handed a very small chip to his father.

"Another SIM card?"

"Yes."

"Where does it belong to?" Carmine asked and looked at Winston.

"I don't know, I didn't put it in there. It's the first time I see it. Why are we here, boss?"

"I brought you here," Carmine Ferraro said, "because I had a little chat with Bianca here, and she told me an amazing story that happened last week. Bianca dear, don't be afraid, nothing will happen to you. Just tell them what you told me."

The blonde looked fearful at Carmine who smiled warmly at her.

"I… I was on Luigi's party last week and… and when I left, I grabbed some of the cocaine he gave out to the guests. I thought nothing about it… but Luigi was pissed. They found me in front of my apartment in Cypress Park. These two…" she pointed at Winston and Sterling "… grabbed me and pushed me into his car."

"True so far?" Carmine asked.

"Yes," Winston confirmed, "She stole coke for about 15,000 dollars and Luigi was pissed. So, we tracked her down and loaded her in the car."

"Alright," Carmine said, "Go on, sweetie."

"They drove under the road bridge of Interstate 5," Bianca continued, "right across that Home Depot market. Luigi threatened me with his gun and I screamed. He slapped me in the face. Then these two girls came, a tall redhead and a petite brunette, and attacked the two…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Sterling said. "Which two girls? We don't know of any two girls."

"Let her speak!" Carmine said authoritatively.

"They… attacked Winston and Sterling and they went down," Bianca continued, "looked really cool, Kung-Fu or Kickboxing or something like that. They kicked them in the face and between their legs. Then Luigi pointed his gun at them and they said something like he should put it down and nobody gets hurt. Then he hit me with the gun and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was back here and locked in a room until the police freed me the following morning, telling me that Luigi was dead."

"Anything you'd like to add to that?" Carmine asked, looking at Winston and Sterling.

"Boss, we have no idea what she is talking about," Winston said. "I mean yes, the whole story is true until the moment we caught Bianca and drove with her under that bridge. But there were no girls who attacked us. Come on, we would remember if two girls attacked us or even brought us down."

"Yeah, boss," Sterling agreed. "We were alone the whole time. Luigi knocked Bianca out, we loaded her in the car and drove away."

"Hmmm…" Carmine said, "Winston, you got your nose broken last week, am I right?"

"Uh… yes, boss."

"How did that happen?"

Winston frowned and thought about it, trying hard to remember.

"I… I don't know," he finally said. "It must have been an accident of some kind. But not a fight, I swear."

"And you, Sterling," Carmine said. "I talked with your doctor. At first, he didn't wanna tell me – patient rights or some bullshit – but then he agreed that keeping his job was more important to him than sharing his examination results with me. He told me you came to him last Wednesday for treating a heavy bruising of your testicles. How did that happen?"

"I… I dunno," Sterling replied.

"Interesting," Carmine said. "Bianca has no reason to lie and her story is not only plausible, it's also being supported by the injuries you suffered. I know you as absolutely loyal and reliable and you have no reason to lie to me either. And you sound believable to me. So, the question is, why don't you seem to remember?"

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Dad," Mario said, walking into the bedroom, "two women – a tall redhead and a petite brunette – were taken to the Huntington Memorial in Pasadena last Wednesday with gunshot wounds."

"Did they survive?"

"Yes. Apparently, Luigi sent Aldo Masina to finish what he'd started but just as Aldo was about to enter the ICU, he suffered from a heart attack and died."

"What!?" Carmine asked unbelieving, "that man was twenty-six years old and fit as a fiddle!"

"I know, dad, I double-checked. It was a heart attack, right in the moment he was about to enter the ICU. Two of our contacts in the police were at the scene. They found him, gun still in his hand. He had already screwed on the silencer."

Carmine Ferrara stood up and started pacing up and down the room again.

"My son records a video where he states that he's fatally ill and therefore wants to take his life, even though up until that moment he seemed to be absolutely fine. His most trusted companions and bodyguards, Winston and Sterling, have a sudden memory loss. They cannot remember two women attacking and injuring them. And despite several witnesses claiming that Luigi went into his bedroom with a hot Russian girl named Olga, they insist he went alone. And then our best contract killer suffers a heart attack and dies the moment he wants to kill the two women who Winston and Sterling can't remember…"

"It sounds really strange, dad," Dino said. "You were right, something doesn't add up here."

"Do we have the girls' names?" Carmine asked.

"Savannah and Allie Connor," Mario said, "apparently stepsisters. But the most interesting part…"

"Yes…?"

"The redhead, you'll never guess who claimed to be her big sister."

"Who?"

"Catherine Weaver."

Astonishment crept onto Carmine's face.

"The CEO of Zeira Corp?" he asked, looking at the SIM card they'd found in Winston's pocket, slowly turning it in his fingers.

"Yup, and she was there with a whole entourage of friends and relatives, guarding the two girls for the whole week in shifts. Catherine Weaver herself was there during the nights. The description of one of the women from her entourage matches with the description the party guests gave for the woman Luigi went inside with: Tall, very beautiful, stunning figure, long black hair right down to her butt, wearing only a tee shirt and jeans shorts."

"Olga?"

"Sounds like it. And I double-checked: Catherine Weaver doesn't have a sister. She's an only child."

"Interesting."

"And dad…?"

"Yes?"

"It looks like Weaver is friends with Detective Trevor Huerta."

"That cop who was on to Luigi for years?"

"The same," Mario confirmed. "And guess what? There isn't a criminal charge concerning the two girls. And the bullets that were taken out of them in surgery? They disappeared without a trace."

"I don't know about you, Mario," Carmine said, still turning the small SIM card in his hands, "but the more we learn about this, the more it doesn't look like a suicide to me."

He threw the chip to his son who caught it.

"Bring this and the other one to Theo. See what he can make of them."

Mario looked closely at the SIM card in his hand. On one side, he could clearly see a capital Z printed on it. Z like "Zeira".

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 04:43 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Huntington Memorial Hospital, Pasadena**

" _Hello?"_

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Claire Young?"

" _Yes, who are you? We already made it clear we won't talk to reporters about our daughter."_

"I'm not a reporter. My name is Dr. Francis Baxter, I'm head physician at the Huntington Memorial in Pasadena."

" _Oh… My daughter was born there in February."_

"Exactly," Baxter said, "and you agreed to let her DNA added to CODIS for a discount on your invoice."

" _That's right, they took a blood sample. What about it?"_

"Well, I don't know why or how but the DNA of your daughter matches with the DNA of a 22-year-old girl that got wounded in a shooting last week. Both samples are 100 % identical."

There was an audible gasp at the other end of the line.

"Mrs. Young?" Baxter asked.

" _This has to be a nightmare,"_ Claire Young replied with desperation in her voice. _"First the reporters and now you…"_

"Reporters?" Baxter asked with a frown.

" _Yes, from some tabloid. They were here today, and they became very pushy, asking absurd questions… You say the girl was shot last week? Is she still in your hospital?"_

"Um… yes… she and her friend will be released before the weekend, though."

" _My husband and I need to see her."_

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 04:55 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Montecito**

Alison followed the Humvee's heat signature on a lonely road that led up into the mountains above Santa Barbara. It had been fifteen minutes since she set off in the "borrowed" Range Rover and the distance between her and the Humvee in front had dwindled by two minutes.

At first, houses were scattered on the mountain slopes on both sides of the road, but they quickly disappeared until there was only a lonely house every now and then. The road was very narrow, with tight bends and several sharp hairpin turns, and it had no protective railing whatsoever. Somebody had put white-painted rocks at the side of the road in the bends. They apparently functioned as markings in the dark but wouldn't prevent a car from falling down the chasm if the driver lost control.

The more the road snaked up into the mountains, the higher they got and soon Santa Barbara and Montecito were far down and away in the distance. The view was astonishing but of course Alison had no eyes for that. She was busy with scanning the vicinity. She estimated that the Humvee was roughly one minute ahead of her, but it never came into her sight.

After a left bend around a ridge there was a plain area the size of a baseball field. An old house had been built in that place, and an old Chevy Blazer was parked in front. The yard was filled with the trademark collection of junk and rusty car wrecks that surrounded many of the less affluent properties in America. A lazy dog lay in the shadow of an old Airstream travel trailer that was parked on the opposite side of the yard. It's once shiny silver aluminum coachwork was faded and dull.

The narrow road encircled the property in a long-drawn-out right-hand bend and quickly left the lonely estate far below. The GPS navigation told Alison that straight ahead was a 180-degree hairpin turn and that the road would go in the opposite direction after that, climbing even higher into the mountains. But it wouldn't take long anymore, and the road would be levelling out on the mountain ridge and then she might see the Humvee in front of her.

She turned around a left-hand bend and saw that something lay on the road in front of her. Having cyborg reflexes, she came to a stop just before the wheels hit the object. It was Sarah and she was bound and gagged.

Alison quickly got out and ripped the ties open. Both were relieved to see each other and hugged.

"Are you hurt, mom?" Alison asked.

"No," Sarah replied, "I'm fine. They stopped and threw me out. Maybe a few bruises but that's all."

"We can still catch them," Alison said, "get in the car, we need to hurry."

"Whose car is this?"

"I took it from one of the neighbors up the road. The tires on our Suburban were punctured."

They both entered the Range Rover. Sarah was about to fasten her seatbelt and Alison had already put the luxury SUV into gear when she suddenly saw something big and yellow on her left, coming towards them very quickly from above.

There was no time to react. The bulldozer came rolling down the slope and hit the Jeep, pushing it off the road and over the edge like a billiard ball. It turned over and over again while rolling down the slope for nearly fifty yards. Finally, it landed on its wheels next to the Airstream travel trailer in the yard Alison had passed before. For a moment, nothing happened, and a large cloud of dust drifted over the yard. The dog barked loudly but then ran away with its tail between its legs.

Then the bulldozer came down the slope as well, its blade slamming onto the front and the driver's side of the Range Rover, flattening it. The heavy machine rested on its blade for a moment, then slowly toppled over and fell to the side, coming to rest upside down in the yard.

In the wrecked Range Rover, nothing was moving.

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

The knock on the door intensified.

"Yes! Coming!" Theo shouted while putting on a tee shirt and some baggy pants.

He walked to the door barefooted and looked through the peephole before opening it.

"Mario," he said flabbergasted. "What can I do for you?"

"The old man sent me to you with this," Mario said while he entered the apartment.

"A SIM card?" Theo asked with a frown as he looked in Mario's open hand.

"Actually, two SIM cards but we start with this one. It was found in Luigi's pants pocket."

"Oh man, I heard of Luigi. I'm sorry, my condolences."

"Yes, yes," Mario said, considering the pale, thin young man from head to toe, wrinkling his nose, "Damn, Theo, take a shower every now and then. And let some light and some air in here, goddammit. The place reeks."

"It's how I work best," Theo replied and sniffed his armpit, then shrugged, "I cannot concentrate in daylight."

"Theo, don't get me wrong. You're probably one of the most brilliant hackers on the West Coast but you're a pig."

"I'm good enough for you and your family to hire me whenever you need tech help," Theo replied a little sulky.

"Yeah, like the alarm system you developed for Luigi. The one that got outwitted in the night of his death."

"What? But that's impossible. It's controlled by my own A.I. prototype!"

"We're sure it has been tampered with, there's no other explanation. So, in the end it wasn't as good as you advertised it."

"But that's impossible. Nobody could have hacked it. It was triple-firewalled. Any attempt would have raised an alarm."

"I don't give a shit about your technobabble," Mario said coldly. "The alarm system we paid you a lot of money for failed, and my brother is dead."

Theo gulped.

"But there is a way to redeem yourself," Mario said and held up the SIM card. "Tell me everything about this thing and we won't hold you responsible."

Theo took the chip and looked at it.

"'Z'?" he asked, "Isn't that the logo of…?"

"Zeira Corp, yes," Mario confirmed. "We found two of them and they might be connected to Luigi's death."

"Strange things are going on at Zeira Corp," Theo said, "it's one of the few places no one was able to hack into so far. They wouldn't have such high security if they wouldn't have some big secrets to hide."

"Secrets that could be worth a lot of money?"

"Probably."

"Interesting. Now get to work on the SIM card."

Theo walked into the depths of his apartment and they ended up in what normally was the living room. Only this room was filled with server racks and half a dozen flat screen monitors.

"This place looks like a bunker," Mario commented.

"It's my cave," Theo replied and sat down in a worn-out desk chair. "No one outside the military or the intelligence agencies has more advanced hard- and software. Even the NSA couldn't trace me."

"I assume the money to afford this came from us?"

"Most of it, yes," Theo confirmed. "I sometimes do a little hacking on the side for private contractors."

"Not interested in hearing that," Mario replied, "start working on the chip."

Theo opened a drawer under his desk and pulled out a small, silver device. It read "Phone Master" and had two buttons on it.

"What's that?"

"A SIM card reader," Theo replied and plugged it into a USB socket. "Let's see what this baby can tell us."

He inserted the SIM card and activated a software to read out the data.

"Wow…" he said as he looked over the diagrams and numbers the monitor displayed.

"Wow what?" Mario replied.

"This doesn't just contain a regular SIM card chip," Theo said. "According to my software, it has about two terabytes of memory. That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because the technology to squeeze so much memory on such a small space hasn't been developed yet. The current limit is 128 Gigs. Maybe in ten or fifteen years, or even longer."

"Apparently Catherine Weaver has that technology," Mario stated the obvious.

"Either this is some really top-secret military shit," Theo replied, "or this is technology ahead of our time. And I mean literally ahead of our time."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you watched TV lately?"

"You mean that…?"

"Yes. Maybe Zeira Corp is more into future technology than we think."

"What else can you tell me about the SIM card? Can you read it out?"

"I'll try. But to be safe, I'll connect it to a standalone system. Gimme a second."

Theo unplugged the card reader and rolled over to another computer.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"I don't want this thing connected to my backbone when I try to access it. And by the way: If Zeira Corp is behind the death of your brother, it's no wonder my security system failed. In the end, it's all about computing power and there's always a bigger fish."

Theo plugged the card reader into another USB slot and started up the computer.

"Okay," Theo muttered to himself as the booting process had finished and started a software. "Let's see what you've got, little guy."

Mario watched the computer monitor with a frown. Apparently, the software tried to break the code of the chip by using a routine that applied brute force, meaning it entered code after code in the hope to hit the right one eventually. The numbers flashed over the screen faster than one could watch, accompanied by the word "failed" behind each attempt on the right side of the screen.

Suddenly, though, it seemed to have found the right code because it showed "access granted". Theo clicked on a button… then again. And again. He frantically clicked his mouse but obviously the system had frozen.

"What's happening?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure," Theo replied. "This shouldn't have happened. The…"

Suddenly, the monitor went dead. Then the light in the room began to flicker and a smell of hot metal filled the air while all the servers in the room shut down one after the other.

"OH SHIT!" Theo exclaimed and jumped up, running towards the opposite corner of the room.

There was a big switch at the wall which he pulled down. Immediately the power went out in the whole apartment. After waiting in the dark for about thirty seconds, Theo pushed the switch up and the lights went on again.

"No!" Theo said, frantically running from monitor to monitor, "No, no, no, no!"

He tried to activate his servers and the monitors, but the devices remained dead.

"NO!" he shouted and tore his hair out. "NO!" That's not possible!"

"What's not possible?" Mario asked confused.

"IT KILLED MY HARDWARE!" Theo shouted as he pulled out a circuit board from one of his servers. "THAT FUCKING CHIP KILLED ALL MY HARDWARE!"

 **-0-**

 **Santa Ynez Mountains**

The wreck of the Range Rover remained unmoving in the small front yard as the cloud of dust drifted away. There was no sign of life or movement.

 ** _REBOOT COMPLETE_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY COMPROMISED!_**

Alison turned her head towards Sarah. The woman still sat in the passenger seat, but a quick scan told her that she was in a very critical condition. She tried to lean over to her.

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY COMPROMISED!_**

 ** _INITIATING SELF-DIAGNOSIS!_**

Alison found she couldn't move. She looked around and saw that the lower part of her body was stuck between the flattened components of the Range Rover.

 ** _SELF DIAGNOSIS COMPLETE!_**

 ** _HEAD SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR COMPLETE, CHIP NOT COMPROMISED)_**

 ** _TORSO SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR COMPLETE, REACTOR STABLE)_**

 ** _RIGHT ARM: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT LEG: 45 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR NEEDED)_**

 ** _LEFT LEG: 20 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR NEEDED)_**

 ** _LEFT ARM: NO DATA (RE-ATTACHMENT NEEDED)_**

 ** _INITIATING REPAIR_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _REPAIR NOT POSSIBLE! HIGH PRESSURE ON EXTREMITIES! PLEASE REMOVE IMPEDING COMPONENTS!_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _UNAORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 20 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

 ** _ORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 30 %! REPLENISHMENT NEEDED!_**

Alison ignored the warnings in her HUD and carefully pulled Sarah's head over to her. With some effort, she was able to administer a minimum dose of nanobots to her, making sure she'd stay alive long enough until Alison finished her self-repair.

She looked around. The bulldozer had flattened the whole front of the car and part of the passenger compartment on the driver's side. Apparently, her body had already done self repair before she rebooted. Alison saw that her legs were stuck underneath the flattened footwell and that her left arm was missing. She looked around and found it lying on the ground outside of the car.

With her undamaged right arm, she managed to bend up the flattened metal in front of her to partly free her legs.

 ** _INITIATING SELF-REPAIR AT LOWER EXTREMITIES_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _UNORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 10 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

 ** _ORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 20 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

Alison ripped out the navigation and multimedia section from the center console and started consuming it. Suddenly, the face of an elderly man with black hair, a moustache and a straw hat appeared at the window on the passenger side.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia?"

"No!" Alison said. "No ambulance! Do you have food?"

"Food?" the Mexican man asked confused. "You need a doctor! I call 911!"

"NO!" Alison shouted and bent the smashed dashboard upwards to free her legs.

 ** _UNORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 45 %! CONTINUING WITH SELF-REPAIR!_**

 ** _ORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 12 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

"Oh Dios mío!" the man gasped and took a step back, crossing himself.

Alison pushed up the collapsed roof of the Range Rover, ripping it apart in the process and managed to pull herself out of the driver's seat.

 ** _HEAD SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _TORSO SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT ARM: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT LEG: 75 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR IN PROGRESS)_**

 ** _LEFT LEG: 45 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR IN PROGRESS)_**

 ** _LEFT ARM: NO DATA (RE-ATTACHMENT NEEDED)_**

 ** _INITIATING FURTHER REPAIR_**

 ** _ORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 9 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

She came to stand next to the car with the Mexican man gasping at her in shock.

"Don't be afraid," she said soothingly while she picked up her severed left arm from the ground. "We need your help but please don't call the police or an ambulance."

She held the severed arm to her shoulder joint. It had been cleanly cut off by the impact of the bulldozer blade.

 ** _HEAD SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _TORSO SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT ARM: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT LEG: 95 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR IN PROGRESS)_**

 ** _LEFT LEG: 75 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR IN PROGRESS)_**

 ** _LEFT ARM: RE-ATTACHMENT IN PROGRESS_**

 ** _INITIATING FURTHER REPAIR_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _UNORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 30 %! REPLENISHMENT NEEDED!_**

 ** _ORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 5 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

The Mexican man stared at Alison in shock as she held the arm to her shoulder joint. He saw how myriads of tiny jolts were going to and fro between the arm and the shoulder as the two ends met and then fused.

 ** _HEAD SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _TORSO SECTION: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT ARM: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _RIGHT LEG: 100 % FUNCTIONAL_**

 ** _LEFT LEG: 90 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR IN PROGRESS)_**

 ** _LEFT ARM: 80 % FUNCTIONAL (REPAIR IN PROGRESS)_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _UNORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 20 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

 ** _ORGANIC NANOBOT SUPPLY AT 4 %! PLEASE REPLENISH IMMEDIATELY!_**

The man gasped as he saw how the arm re-attached itself to her body and all the flesh wounds closed.

"I need food to help my friend," she said, "she's human and I need to create more nanobots that can repair her biological tissue! Please, we can pay."

"You… you are one of them, right?" the man said, "I saw you on TV!"

"Yes!" Alison said, becoming impatient. "Food, please?"

"I… I have some tortilla left. Will that do?"

"Anything will do," Alison said. "As long as it's organic matter."

The man hurried off to his house.

* * *

Up on the road one of the three soldiers put down his binocular.

"Fuck! Did you see that, captain?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have trouble believing it," the captain replied, still looking through his spy-glass. "She must be a model we haven't heard of before. She's self-repairing, God knows how."

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" the third soldier asked.

"Easy, corporal," the captain said, "She's more than 150 yards below us. Even a cyborg can't jump that high."

"I mean before the police arrive."

"Relax. The next police station is half an hour away and nobody but that old Mexican fool down there has probably noticed the accident. Bring me the sniper rifle."

"But captain, he's a civilian!"

"You know the orders, Jenkins! No witnesses!"

"I… yes, sir."

Jenkins returned to their Humvee to do as he was ordered.

* * *

Alison ate more of the car's electronics and noticed with satisfaction that her nanobot supply for self-repair was at 95 % again. However, the supply of organic nanobots was now at 2 %.

While her left leg and left arm finished repairing themselves and the flesh on them regenerated, she bent down and pulled her two AT guns out of the car, putting them into her holsters. Cameron had given one of her two AT guns to Emily until Catherine provided two more of them. Alison checked on Sarah's life signs and noted with satisfaction that they were stable.

She heard steps and looked up, seeing the old Mexican wobbling towards her, a plate with a stacked pile of dry tortillas in his hands. Alison came his way and stood in front of him, reaching for the plate when suddenly something hit the back of her head. A bullet from a rifle. The sound of the shot followed a fraction of a second later and she noticed it came from up above, where the bulldozer had been pushed down the slope.

The bullet had hit her the moment she stepped in front of the old man who now quickly took cover behind the wreck of the bulldozer. Alison realized the bullet was meant for him, not for her. Without turning around, she used her sensors to localize the three soldiers who observed them from up on the road. Alison put down the plate with tortillas and quickly calculated her targeting vectors.

"Cover your ears!" She said to the Mexican who complied in confusion.

Then she whirled around in one extremely swift move, pulled the AT guns out of her holsters and opened fire at the three soldiers in wild-west manner.

* * *

The captain saw how the torsos of his two men literally exploded next to him, showering him in blood and shreds of meat and bone. He stumbled back in shock, tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. That probably saved his life. However, something had hit his left leg. He looked down and saw that a shard from a stone had hit him, probably chipped off by a bullet that bounced off one of the rocks that made up the road markings. Had he not fallen down, he'd probably be dead now as well.

He pulled the shard out of his leg in pain, then quickly got up and limped to his Humvee, leaving the remains of his two men behind. Turning pale from shock and pain, he started the engine and drove off, the USB stick from the house in Montecito safe in his pocket.

He couldn't help but thinking of the words the female cyborg had said to them at the mansion: _"I hope you are aware of the fact that I analyzed your bodies and your life signs. I will be able to find you among a billion people and when I do…"_

He gulped and suddenly had the feeling that he should ask for a transfer when this was over, preferably to somewhere overseas.

* * *

"Madre de Dios!" the old Mexican said. "Who was that? Why were they shooting at us?"

"They were shooting at _you_ ," Alison said between stuffing tortillas into her mouth. "They probably didn't want witnesses."

"I don't want any trouble! I'll call the police."

"You can do that later. Please! We need your help first. I need to bring my friend to safety. She needs my help. You can call the police but please give us a head start. Say, half an hour?"

She looked at him with her big, dark doe eyes and it was obvious he couldn't resist the charms of this beautiful woman, cyborg or not.

"Oh, alright," he said, "I'll wait. But just because I like you and I like what you said in that interview."

"Thank you," Alison said and gave the old man a peck on his cheek which made him blush.

She then walked back towards the car wreck and leaned inside to check on Sarah. The list of injuries was long and if she had been with anyone else but Alison, she'd be dead by now. Thank God for Emily's uneasiness.

Now that she had replenished her storage on bio matter and her HUD displayed that it was at 65 % again, she could create more nanobots to heal Sarah. However, she didn't want to heal her completely because she dreaded the long-term side-effects. Alison administered a dose that was enough to heal her injuries. She also administered an anesthetic that would keep her unconscious until she could zap her.

"What are you doing?" the old Mexican asked curiously.

"Healing her," Alison replied.

"Ah…" he said nodding. "the same you did with the reporter, yes?"

"Yes, exactly."

"It is an honor to meet you."

"I hope you also understand that you must never tell anyone about us," Alison said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, no… I would never. I mean I don't want you to come after me."

"We won't come after you," Alison said. "It's in your own interest to keep quiet. Otherwise you'd become a target of our enemies."

"Yes, I understood that part. But what should I tell the police?"

"The obvious. That the Range Rover and the bulldozer came down the mountain while you were in your house and that the two occupants of the Range Rover fled, stealing your car before you could take a look at their faces."

"But nobody stole my… ooh… I see… but I need my car!"

Alison reached inside Sarah's jacket pocket. She knew that the woman always had a lot of cash with her, just in case. Old habits.

"Here," Alison said to the old man and handed him a money clip, "we only need to borrow your car, you'll get it back once the forensics are finished with it."

The old man licked his finger and started counting through the bills. It was a bit over ten thousand dollars.

"That is too much, the Chevy isn't worth that much," he said.

"Don't worry about it. It's for borrowing the car and for keeping the wheels."

"The wheels?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to keep the wheels."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 05:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Walong (Tehachapi Mountains)**

"They didn't see much," the deputy said and pointed back at a group of men as he walked back to the sheriff who leaned against his car, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Train spotters. They were fixated on the freight train going through the loop."

"We're pretty much out of the game anyway, Chad," the sheriff replied. "Look, the goon squad has taken over."

Chad turned around and looked at the farm house of the Stentz farm which was flooded by soldiers, military vehicles and two helicopters.

"Any idea what the hell happened here, boss?" Chad said.

"Nope, I haven't got the faintest. All I know is that one of those train spotters reported an explosion after a series of very loud shots that indicated a gunfight with automatic weapons. But they didn't see nothin' except a red pickup truck speeding away in a cloud of dust towards the freeway. Great description, don't you think? How about starting an announcement to look for a red pickup truck in California? Brand and license plate unknown."

"Ted, why are we still here?"

"Curiosity," the sheriff said. "I've been on duty here for twenty-seven years and this is by far the most action Kern County has ever seen. No one can forbid me to stand here and watch."

"What do we know about the owner, this Howard Stentz?"

"Not much. Rich guy from L.A. Moved out here to become a farmer. Wasn't very successful. A loner, didn't even attempt to hook up with the locals."

"You think he died over there, together with those soldiers?"

"No idea. And I don't intend to ask them. Their commander was already angry when I dared asking what's all this is about. One thing is clear: They lost ten men and they're pissed. Really pissed."

* * *

"Any idea what the hell happened here?" the major asked the guy from forensics who wore a hazmat suit.

"It's hard to tell. The explosion destroyed much of the evidence. I've been in CSI for thirty years but never saw something like this, not even in a war."

"The General will want to have answers. How do I explain the loss of ten men to him? Ten men that were only supposed to watch the property but not to act on their own."

"How do you know they acted on their own?"

"Because they reported in and said there was a red Ford F-150 coming up the road with a young man and a young woman behind the wheel. I told them to stay put but for some reason, they didn't listen."

"Weren't they part of the squad that was found at Edwards with a memory loss and stripped down to their underpants?"

"Yes, and the only explanation for their unauthorized action is that they wanted to compensate for that humiliation."

The forensics guy looked at the Humvee.

"That's not gone well."

"No. Stupid idiots. They were only supposed to watch and report, not more. We don't know much of these cyborgs except that they are fast, single-minded and extremely lethal."

"You think this is the work of a cyborg?"

"At least one, yes. There was a gunfight at the front door, right?"

"Yes, we found lots of shell cases, some of them belonging to a type of bullet I've never seen. It looks like four of our men pinned the man and the woman down on the front porch. But for some reason, a gunfight broke out – which our men lost. My guess is, they killed all of our soldiers, packed them into the Humvee and blew it up. Will take some time to unravel this mess, though. Until then, everything is speculation."

"This is the second bad news I received today. Our surveillance team in Laguna Beach was involved in a car accident and two of them are M.I.A."

"You think it... was a coordinated action?"

"Maybe. At least so far nobody died there. Apparently, they were clever enough not to confront them."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 05:55 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Brentwood (Los Angeles)**

"Yes, John Henry?" Catherine Weaver asked as she picked up her phone while driving home in her Mercedes.

 _"Miss Weaver, six men invaded your home and took Savannah hostage. They're waiting for you in the living room."_

"What about Vanessa?"

 _"They knocked her out. Currently they're tying her up."_

"Thank you, John Henry. I'm going to take care of it."

 _"Do you need assistance?"_

"No, I don't think so. I'll take care of it.

* * *

Catherine arrived at her house and parked the car on the street. Normally she'd park in her garage, but she and Savannah would drive to Isaak later. She left the car, locked it and walked towards her front door. She noticed a black Lincoln Navigator that was parked further down the road. She knew all her neighbors' cars and their license plates and that one didn't belong here. After entering her house, she put her briefcase and her set of keys on the small table next to the entrance.

"Savannah?" she called, following her routine because normally her daughter would come running towards her when she came home. "Vanessa?"

But the housemaid didn't answer as well, as expected. Vanessa had picked up Savannah at the end of gymnastics at 5:30 and must have arrived home only five minutes before she did. Catherine slowly walked along the corridor of glass, steel and marble. Upon turning around the corner and entering her living room, Catherine saw six men, five of them dressed in expensive suits, the sixth one looking like a tramp. She immediately recognized Carmine Ferraro. The mobster was sitting on the couch with little Savannah on his lap. The girl clung to her teddy bear and didn't seem to be very happy or playful, despite Carmine's attempts to play with her while she was riding on his knee.

The man who looked like a tramp seemed nervous and chewed on his nails. He was pale and skinny and the only one without a gun. The remaining four men stood around Carmine. Two of them were behind the sofa and they showed a clear resemblance to Carmine, so Catherine concluded they were his sons. The other two in front of the sofa were Winston and Sterling, the two bodyguards she remembered from Luigi's house. All of them carried guns in shoulder holsters.

"What a surprise," Catherine said with a poisonous smile, "I didn't know we were expecting guests."

"I like surprise visits," Carmine replied nonchalantly, "helps me keeping my head in the game."

"Hello Savannah," Catherine said, "are you having fun with Mr. Ferraro?"

The girl looked at her and slowly shook her head, clinging even more to her teddy bear.

"Ah…" Carmine said, "don't be sad, little one, you're going to play with your mommy again soon… if your mommy is clever, that is."

Catherine thought about killing them instantly. But she didn't want to do that in front of her daughter. And she didn't want to do it before she knew what was going on. Carmine apparently enjoyed having control over the situation. So, Catherine decided to take the control away from him.

"If this visit is about Luigi," she said, "then you're in the right place. I was there when he died. As a matter of fact, I was one of those responsible for his death."

Carmine's smile vanished, and his face turned into a mask.

"You have some balls to admit that right into my face while I'm holding your daughter in my arms," Carmine said.

"If you wanted to kill my daughter or me, you would have attempted to do it already," Catherine replied coolly, "so I assume your visit here has a different motivation than revenge."

"You're a tough business woman, Catherine. I can call you Catherine, can't I? I'm all business man as well. Some say, family comes before business, but I beg to differ. On the long run, our families are only safe when the business is safe. Do you agree?"

"I'm not sure we have the same definition of _'business'_ … Carmine," Catherine replied and tilted her head.

"I should be killing you because of Luigi's death. No, that's not quite true. I should _torture_ you first and _then_ kill you."

"I'm afraid I would fail to entertain you for very long."

"You're an interesting woman," Carmine continued unimpressed, "You're not a bit afraid. I find that quite intriguing. And I like the mystery you are. You lost your husband in a helicopter crash, you took over the company and steered it into even greater success. You tripled the market value, you became _'female manager of the year'_ , yet you never use a bodyguard for protection and breaking in here was easy. It seems you're not afraid of anything. To be honest, I admire you."

"You'll be disappointed to hear that the feeling isn't mutual."

"You have no living relatives…" Carmine continued, ignoring her words, "and still you claim being the sister of a woman who was hospitalized with gunshot wounds. Why?"

"She's a close friend."

"Fair enough but why going out in the middle of the night and murder my son? Doesn't make sense to me. You don't seem the type for revenge. So, I wondered: Why did this woman kill my son?"

"I didn't kill your son. I only said I was there when it happened."

"Who did kill him then? Olga or whatever her name is?"

Catherine tilted her head.

"Why are you here, Carmine? We both know that either of us has better things to do."

Carmine snapped his fingers and Mario threw something towards Catherine. She caught it.

"A SIM card?" Catherine asked.

"Not just any SIM card," Carmine replied. "We found this and another one in my son's house. Theo, would you please tell Miss Weaver what happened when you tried to access the chip?"

"It attacked my hardware," the young, skinny guy who looked like a tramp said in a bitter tone, "it contained some kind of intelligent virus that spread over the power lines in my apartment and raised the voltage in all processors of my equipment, destroying them. And we're talking about equipment here that even the NSA couldn't crack. Almost a hundred thousand dollars' worth of hardware rendered useless. That chip shouldn't exist, its technology is decades ahead of ours. It contains some kind of artificial intelligence that knows when and where to attack. Technology like that simply doesn't exist yet."

Catherine turned the SIM card around in her hand.

"I assume the other one got destroyed?" she asked.

"Yes, it self-destroyed after the attack," Theo said.

"When I heard that," Carmine said, "I suddenly understood why Luigi had to die. A trial would draw public attention to the two girls my son shot. Lawyers, attorneys and journalists would try to snoop into their lives, upturning stones with things hidden underneath. You don't want that, do you? I don't know what you're hiding, Catherine, but obviously it's so important that a human life isn't worth much in comparison. Hence, it was the best solution to take Luigi out of the picture. No trial, no problems. How am I doing so far?"

"You have no idea how close you are," Catherine replied ambiguously.

"I'm going out on a limb here and state that you are in league with those cyborgs from the future and that you would do anything to hide that fact."

"If you really believe that, Carmine," Catherine replied coolly, "then you must also know that your own life is in jeopardy by coming here and telling me that."

Carmine sighed.

"We had such a nice talk until now," he said, "what's with the sudden threat? Am I threatening to kill you or your daughter? No. Because I'm a business man and I have a business proposal for you. I even brought my other two sons, Mario and Dino, to show you that I'm willing to put my desire for revenge behind my desire to do business with you."

"And how exactly do you envision this kind of business relationship between us?"

"Very simple, really. You sell me a large part of your Zeira Corp shares at a preferential price, say… a thousand dollars. I become your dormant partner. You won't know I'm there. All I want, is ten percent of your profits and the world will never get to know of what we've been talking about just now."

"Where's my housekeeper?" Catherine asked.

"We locked her in her room. Don't worry, she's unharmed."

"How do I know you haven't told anyone else already?"

"Only the ones in this room know. Nobody else knows I'm here and nobody else knows about what I found out. You have my word."

Catherine tilted her head.

"There is a 95 % chance you're telling the truth. Say, Carmine, aren't you interested in knowing how exactly your son died?"

Carmine frowned. There was a change in the tone Catherine was using, only a subtle change but it made the hair on his neck stand up. Something was suddenly odd about the way she smiled and fixated him. It reminded him of a tiger who watched its prey before it attacked.

"I can show you if you want," she said with a devilish smile.

"I… what do you…?"

And then, right in front of his eyes, Catherine Weaver turned into a shapeless form of shiny metal. The four men drew their guns and pointed them at her. Then she assumed the shape of Luigi Ferraro.

"I recorded the video," she said in Luigi's voice. "But I'm afraid it was him who killed himself – with a little persuasion from us to do so."

Suddenly, Carmine started sweating and hyperventilating and stared at Catherine with wide-open eyes as she morphed back into her original form.

"Isn't mommy great?" little Savannah asked innocently and giggled, her mood seemingly having improved a lot.

"Savannah, sweetie," Catherine said, "we're playing a game now. When I count to three, you close your eyes and you don't open them again before I tell you to. No peeking! Okay?"

Okay, mommy," Savannah nodded.

"One, two, three…"

Savannah closed her eyes.

"Wha… what are you…?" Carmine began.

He didn't finish his sentence because Catherine added two more arms to her existing two and turned them into spikes. Then she shot them at the four armed men and impaled them. She drew her spikes back and the men fell to the ground, dead.

With shaking hands, Carmine pulled a small gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Savannah.

"Don't touch me!" he croaked, "Or I'll kill her!"

"Coming here was a dumb move," Catherine said, "I thought you were more intelligent than that. Now look, your two remaining sons are dead as well."

"Let… let me go!" he said in an erratic tone, apparently panicking.

But to his horror, he saw how the teddy bear Savannah was clinging to lost its shape and turned into liquid metal. It jumped up and covered the hand he was holding the gun with.

He screamed in shock and tried to shake it off, but it held on. Catherine quickly grabbed Savannah and shoved her towards the door.

"Run to your room!" she said, "Don't look back! Wait there for me."

The girl understood and did what she was told.

Meanwhile Theo, who was shaking all over from what he had seen, had been inching towards the door with the apparent attention to flee. But of course Catherine hadn't forgotten about him. She extended her arm towards him and pulled him back towards her.

"I don't know how to assess your threat level," she said as she eyed him like an object. "Are you an accomplice or just a hack?"

"Ohmygod," Theo stammered and Catherine saw how he peed in his pants, "I'm just a hacker. I've been working for them, that's all. I was never involved in any crime, I swear."

"I believe you," Catherine said.

"You do?" he asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yes," she replied and broke his neck. "But you knew too much. Sorry."

Meanwhile, Carmine had been trying to get rid of the metallic blob that surrounded his right hand and the gun he was holding in it. He saw how Catherine killed Theo and tried to run away but she tripped him up and he fell hard on the floor.

"Tell me, Carmine," Catherine said, "how does it feel to realize you made a stupid mistake that's gonna cost your life?"

"Get this… thing off me!" he shouted and frantically shook his arm.

"Your wish is my command," Catherine said smugly.

The metal blob flowed off his hand and rejoined with Catherine's leg. Carmine looked at it in horror and then started shooting at Catherine until the magazine was empty. Catherine grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground, pulling him close to her face.

"How dare you coming here and threaten my daughter?" she hissed, "your life was forfeit the moment you decided to confront me. Maybe you think you're a big, mighty gangster boss, hm? Some kind of Godfather even? You probably thought you could make me an offer I couldn't refuse. But do you know what, Carmine? When I look at you now, I only see an insect that I'm going to squash."

And with that, she extended her metallic tongue and pushed it down his throat, applying pressure to his beating heart, bringing it to a stop. Carmine went limp, his eyes wide open in horror. Catherine pulled her tongue back into her mouth and let Carmine's body fall to the floor. Then she separated a small part of her body again and turned it back into a teddy bear. She picked it up and walked towards Savannah's room, slowly opening the door and looking inside.

"Is it over, mommy?" the girl asked shyly, sitting on her bed.

"Yes, sweetie, it's all over," Catherine said and squatted. "The evil men are gone."

Savannah ran towards Catherine and hugged her. Catherine hugged her back, then handed her the teddy bear again.

"Mommy has to take care of a few things before we can drive to uncle Isaak. Do you promise to stay in your room and play with teddy until I'm back?"

Savannah nodded, hugging her teddy.

"What about Vanessa?" she asked.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, then we'll free her together, okay?"

Savannah nodded.

"Good," Catherine said smiling and tousled her hair, "I'm very proud of you."

She closed the door to Savannah's room and walked back into the living room. She took the keys for the Lincoln Navigator out of Winston's pocket, walked out towards the big SUV and drove it into her garage. Then she carried all six bodies down there and stored them in the gangsters' car.

Returning to her living room, Catherine sighed when looking at the blood stains on the tiled floor.

"Now, where has Vanessa stored the mop?"

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 06:35 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Montecito**

"What the fuck happened here, Kelly?" Lieutenant Jessica Casper asked as she arrived at the crime scene in the front yard of the Montecito luxury mansion.

"We were called to the scene of an accident up in the mountains by a Luiz Garcia," Detective Aaron Kelly replied. "He owns a house up there and called 911 to report that a Range Rover and a bulldozer had fallen into his front yard from up on the mountain. By the time a patrol car arrived there, the occupants of the Range Rover had fled with Garcia's Chevy Blazer. He described them as two young women with dark hair but couldn't give any details. For some miraculous reason, they seemed to have survived the fall unharmed. The officers checked the road further up the mountain. The bulldozer was stolen from a construction site up there. They found the remains of two soldiers by the side of the road."

"Remains?"

"Yes, their torsos, well… it looks like as if they have exploded from the inside out. If you ask me, somebody used some really badass home-made dum-dum bullets that even their armored vests couldn't stop. Guys from forensics are still scraping body parts off the road surface. The bullets haven't been found yet, but we found the shell cases in Garcia's yard."

"Okay, but how did you end up _here_?"

"The license plate of the Range Rover led us to a property hundred yards up the road. Obviously, the car had been stolen from there earlier without the owners noticing. When we checked the vicinity, we noticed that this property had been broken into as well and what did we find in here? Garcia's old Chevy Blazer, only without the wheels, plus two roasted soldiers in the basement and another dead soldier in the front yard, so five in total. Oh yes, and there's evidence of a gunfight inside the house."

"Does that make any sense to you?" the Lieutenant asked.

Detective Kelly shrugged.

"I'd say the series of events started here. A bunch of soldiers broke into the house, some other guys caught them in the act. Boom, boom, there was a bit of shooting… two of the soldiers ran down to the basement where they got electrocuted – probably some kind of perverted security system to protect the vault down there. The third one who lies over there looks like he's been tossed around and slammed into a wall until his bones broke. The surviving soldiers flew, followed by our unknown women who stole the Range Rover to take on pursuit."

"Why stealing a car for that?"

"Since the wheels are missing on Garcia's old Chevy, my guess is they needed another ride because the soldiers had flattened the tires on their own car. They took up pursuit in the Range Rover and somehow followed the soldiers up into the mountains. The soldiers saw them coming and crash, bang... shoved a Caterpillar down the hill that pushed the Range Rover off the road and down into Garcia's yard. Then the soldiers watched it from above in triumph. But the two women had survived and opened fire at them. Two were killed by some monstrous hand gun nobody ever saw or heard about. It's a good guess the surviving soldiers fled in their vehicle. And no, Lieutenant, nothing of this makes any sense to me."

"Do we know where these soldiers came from or what unit they belong to?"

"Nope. No dog tags, no badges, no names. We already contacted the Navy, the Air Force and the Army. None of them claims them as their own. It's as if they don't exist. My guess is some super-secret special unit."

"What about the owners of this house?"

Detective Aaron Kelly flipped a few pages in his notepad.

"A married couple and their housekeeper. A Mathilda Green, age 39, her husband Ike Thomsen, 42, and Richard Porter, 35. According to neighbors, the couple is currently on holidays, but nobody knows where. But the housekeeper should be home. Only he isn't. There's no trace of him."

Lieutenant Casper sighed.

"I have a feeling this case will be keeping us busy for a while," she said.

"If we're lucky, somebody from the military will come and take the case away from us because top secret. If you ask me, I'd prefer not to be the one who's stuck with solving this fucked up mess."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 07:01 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Highway 1**

Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes.

She was in a car. In their Suburban. They were moving along the coastline. Last thing she remembered, was lying on the road in front of the Range Rover Alison had "borrowed".

"Wh… where are we?" she croaked and tried to straighten her body. "Aah… ow!" she said and groaned. "What happened?"

"Are you in pain?" Alison asked from the driver's seat.

"I feel like I had a motorbike accident. My whole body aches."

"Good."

"Good?" Sarah asked, eyeing her angrily.

"Yes, because that means your spine has been fixed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember the bulldozer coming at us?"

"The last thing I remember is lying on the road, tied up at my hands and feet, staring at the tires of a Range Rover that nearly ran me over."

Alison told her about what had happened next.

"So, the captain got away with the USB stick?"

"Yes. We were both in no condition to follow him and by the time I was fixed again, the heat signature of his Humvee had long disappeared."

"Why am I still in pain when you healed me?"

"I zapped you before the nanobots could finish their work completely. Your body will do the remaining healing process the natural way within the following days."

"Is that some new sadistic streak of yours?" Sarah groaned as she tried to move her neck around.

"No, it's to prevent more side-effects."

For a moment, there was silence.

"What about you?" Sarah finally asked, "you okay?"

"Yes. I experienced heavy damage but was able to self-repair. Apparently, a bulldozer falling on me can seriously harm me."

"Actually, I'm kinda relieved to hear that," Sarah said with a smirk.

"I never said I was invulnerable," Alison replied. "Just very hard to take out. Bad luck was also involved. The blade of the bulldozer hit me in the worst possible angle."

"What happened after you left the Mexican guy?" Sarah asked.

"I drove back to the mansion with his car, put the wheels from his old Chevy on our Suburban, stored the damaged Triple-Eight in the back and also took the power cell from the vault in the basement."

Sarah turned around and saw the Triple-Eight and the power cell in the back. The movement made her cry out in pain.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "Couldn't you have let the nanobots work a little bit longer? What injuries did I have anyway? You mentioned my spine."

"Your spine was broken, yes. As were both legs, your pelvis and a few ribs. You also had severe internal injuries, including an imminent multiple organ failure and a punctured lung. In addition to that, your right arm was contused, and you suffered a heavy concussion and a fractured skull."

Sarah looked at Alison and swallowed hard.

"I guess I was lucky you were with me then," she said.

"Yes."

"I'd be dead without you."

"Yes."

Sarah reached for Alison's hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, mom," Alison replied and pressed Sarah's hand softly.

Sarah leaned in to Alison and put her head on the cyborg's shoulder. Alison gently put her arm around her stepmother.

"I'm tired," Sarah said.

"We'll be in Malibu in about 17 minutes. There you can lie down in your bed and sleep."

"What about you?"

"I talked to John and Derek on the phone. We'll be having a meeting at Zeira Corp. They both brought prisoners for interrogation. Catherine will join us later. She said she has to dispose of some bodies first."

"Whose bodies?"

"I don't know but she said little Savannah and Vanessa are safe. Looks like somebody tried to invade her home."

"Who could be so stupid?"

"Someone who didn't know she is a T-1001."

"Duh…so, everyone is alright, the other teams made prisoners and only we failed miserably?"

"That about sums it up."

"Bummer."

"Yes, it's a bummer. But the upside is we're both alive and well."

"We have to go after that USB stick."

"I know. I already told Catherine about the captured Triple-Eight. She'll prepare the vacuum chamber to remove his chip to access it. Maybe he knows something about that USB stick."

"Well, we learned one thing today," Sarah said and looked back at the cyborg's body and the power cell.

"And what is that?"

"Whoever they are, they aren't interested in acquiring cyborgs or future technology. Which means whatever is on that stick, must be more important for them than capturing a Triple-Eight or securing a cyborg power cell."

"Yes, and that worries me."

"Me too."

"You should rest now, mom. Tomorrow is another day."

Sarah didn't have the willpower or the strength for a witty comment anymore and simply nodded, closing her eyes. It felt good to rest in the arm of her cyborg stepdaughter.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 08:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

When Alison arrived in the underground carpark of the Zeira Corp building, the others were already there. They all welcomed her warmly with hugs and kisses.

"Are you alright?" John asked her after a long hug and a deep kiss, looking up and down her body.

"I'm one-hundred percent fixed," Alison confirmed. "Don't worry."

"What about mom?" Emily asked.

"She's tired but fine," Alison replied, "she needs to rest for a few days and has decided to stay in Malibu."

"I guess we all had an exciting day," Derek said, "but you two definitely took the cake. And now we know what it needs to take out Alison – at least for a couple of minutes: Throw a 50-ton Caterpillar on top of her. I have to admit I'm a little bit satisfied that Supergirl can be damaged after all."

"How severe was the damage?" John asked with a worried face.

"Very severe," Alison replied. "The blade of the bulldozer hit exactly where I sat. There were micro cracks in my upper body armor and my head. Fortunately, my chip and my fusion reactor remained unharmed. When I rebooted, part of the repair was already done. My legs were still smashed, though, and my left arm torn off. It took me almost fifteen minutes to repair and regenerate because I had to replenish my supply on nanobots two times."

John winced upon hearing her description and hugged her again.

"What about the witness?" Jesse asked. "That Mexican guy?"

"I think he'll stay mum. Not only did we pay him a lot of cash, he also understood that it would disrupt his life massively if he talked to the authorities or the media. He lives out there for a reason and that's being alone, away from the hustle and bustle."

"And he really was the only one around?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I constantly scanned the area. The Mexican and the three soldiers were the only witnesses."

"They lured you into a trap," John said nodding. "They're getting better. It wasn't a coincidence that they pushed the bulldozer down on you, they must have prepared that in advance. I've been wondering how long it would take for them to arm themselves against us. From now on, we need to be much more careful with such operations."

"They took out a Triple-Eight," Alison said nodding, "they definitely didn't come unprepared and were a worthy adversary."

"And they know more than we do," Cameron added, "that should worry us. We need to know what's on that USB stick that's so important they left a Triple-Eight lying on the floor."

John looked at the body of the Triple-Eight in the back of the Suburban.

"Hopefully he can tell us," he said.

In that moment, Catherine's black Mercedes entered the parking deck and came to a halt next to them.

"Sorry for the delay," she said as she left her car, "I had to call Isaak to pick up Savannah and take her to Malibu. Then I had to take care of a home infestation problem."

"Care to explain?" John asked.

"Carmine Ferraro," Catherine replied, "he found Savannah's and Allie's SIM cards in Luigi's stuff. Apparently, he put the pieces of the puzzle together and decided to blackmail me. He, his two other sons Mario and Dino, the bodyguards Winston and Sterling and a hacker working for them won't bother us anymore."

"Do you know if they told anybody about what they found out?"

"No, they didn't. Carmine didn't think of covering his back. He was overconfident and arrogant. It was a stupid move, trying to pull off the Godfather routine in front of me."

"In his defense, he couldn't have known what you are," Jesse said, "he expected to deal with a business woman and her little daughter. How exactly did you dispose of the bodies?

"Scrap metal press," Catherine replied. "I know someone who owns a scrap yard. The bodies have fused with the remains of their Lincoln Navigator."

Catherine looked into the back of the Suburban.

"Is he intact?" she asked, looking at the Triple-Eight.

"Yes," Alison replied. "The connection to his power cell needs to be fixed, though. That's gonna be a bit complicated. He'll reboot once that's done but I'm not sure we want that without modifying his chip first."

"No," Catherine said, "we'll first work on his chip. Let's bring him down to the Babylon labs." She looked into the X3 and the Ford F-150 and at the three unconscious captives. "I see the other teams brought guests as well."

"Prisoners for interrogation," Cameron stated. "All three properties were observed but apparently only the one in Montecito was being guarded by a cyborg. I think we should forget about the other houses and concentrate on that one."

"How's Sarah?" Catherine asked. "John told me about your… accident. Are you two okay?"

"She's alright," Alison said. "And so am I. It was a learning curve."

"That power cell wasn't taken from a Skynet machine," Catherine said upon inspecting it. "It was built here but obviously whoever built it had access to Skynet knowledge from the future. It still has a large power reserve, so it'll come in handy. We could use it for some of our projects in the Babylon labs. Was there anything else of interest in that vault?"

"No," Alison replied. "I destroyed the server racks before we left but it looked like they were only there to keep the security system and the home network running. The PC's in the house had been opened but since they were only work stations, no information has gotten into the hands of our opponents. The police will wonder what the vault was all about, but we didn't leave any traces. The trail will end at the Mexican's house."

"We should inform Sonya about this," Cameron suggested. "She can look into it and confront the ones responsible. Apparently, someone thought it wasn't necessary to follow the Presidential order to hold still."

"You're right," John said. "And whoever thought that was a good idea, must be very much wanting what's on that USB stick."

* * *

While Alison, Derek and Emily brought the prisoners to the interrogation room, the others followed Catherine to the Babylon labs. Mister Murch was already awaiting them. They removed the head of the Triple-Eight from its torso. The skull was less delicate in handling a vacuum.

"We finished the chamber this morning," Catherine explained as she opened the door to the airlock, "we didn't have time to fully test it yet, but this is as good a test as anyone."

"How much of a vacuum can it create?" John asked.

"This chamber can create a vacuum similar to deep space between galaxies," Mr. Murch explained. "But to achieve that, remaining gas molecules need to be bonded to the inner wall, which means the outer wall has to be cooled with liquid helium. It will get very cold in there very fast."

"I can spend only a limited amount of time in there before my mimetic polyalloy solidifies," Catherine said and walked into the chamber with the Triple-Eights head in her hands. "Five minutes is the estimated maximum but that should suffice. Mr. Murch will handle the controls. I'll communicate with you via radio for the time being. Mr. Murch, I'm ready when you are."

"Understood, Miss Weaver," Murch said and pressed a few buttons.

The door to the airlock closed. Through a thick glass window, they could see inside the chamber. There wasn't much in there to see, just a small table and some tools as well as an access port for a chip, similar to Future John's device in John Henry's room. At the back wall of the chamber was a digital counter that showed the air pressure inside. It started to count down steadily, accompanied by a faint hissing noise. When the display showed a zero, Catherine cut into the skull of the Triple-Eight and carefully removed its chip.

"See the red coating?" Catherine said and held the chip up for them to see.

Her voice came over the loudspeaker without Catherine moving her lips.

"Yeah, what is it?" John asked.

"A pyrophoric substance," Catherine replied. "It contains white phosphorus plus some metallic components to accelerate the corrosion process. It works like thermite when coming in contact with oxygen. We'll think of a way to clean the chip of it later. I'm setting the chip to read/write now. There, done. Now we need to delete the mission parameters. John Henry, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Miss Weaver," John Henry's voice came over the speaker, "please insert the chip now."

They saw how Catherine inserted the chip into the prepared slot.

"This shouldn't take longer than a minute," John Henry said.

"Three minutes left before the temperature becomes critical," Mr. Murch announced.

"Understood," Catherine and John Henry replied in unison.

"Once we have the right suits, we can go in there as well," Mr. Murch said to John and the others. "Miss Weaver is still in negotiations with the NASA about it. It's hard to explain to them why we need suits for working in an absolute vacuum."

"I guess it is," Cameron agreed.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to develop our own suits?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Catherine replied, "but that's going to take a while and we need to use the chamber now."

"Skynet mission parameters removed," John Henry said, "replacing it with our standard mission programming."

"Standard mission programming?" Jesse asked.

"Triple-Eights need to have a mission, or else they sooner or later run amok," Catherine explained. "John Henry is going to install some standard behavioral corner points, like wishing to help us in our cause and to protect our human team members."

"Did you do the same with Carter?" John asked.

"Yes," John Henry replied. "It has proven to be effective. Data transfer finished. Please re-insert the chip now."

Catherine pulled the chip out of the socket and shoved it back into the skull, then sealed the access port again.

"Alright, Mr. Murch, that was it. Please set the chamber under pressure again."

Mr. Murch pressed a few buttons and slowly the display on the counter inside the chamber incremented. A few moments later, Catherine entered the control room through the air lock again.

"Well, that was refreshing," she said. "Moving still feels a little stiff."

"Now what?" John asked.

"Now we'll call it a day," Catherine said. "Re-attaching the head to the body and repairing the damage will take several hours. Mr. Murch has the right for a private life as well and I want to spend the evening with my daughter before I relieve Sydney, Lauren and Anne at the hospital. Savannah hasn't seen how I killed the intruders, but she has a good idea what has happened. It'll be enough when we return tomorrow and see what this Triple-Eight has to tell us."

"Good idea," John said, "I wanna check on mom as well before we drive home."

* * *

On their way out, they met with Alison, Emily and Derek again.

"What did you learn from the prisoners?" John asked.

"Not much," Alison replied, "they are foot soldiers. Their orders were to monitor the properties, taking pictures of anyone who came close. And if someone was too interested in it, they were to ask for reinforcement."

"But they attacked us!" John argued.

"Yes," Emily said. "They clearly were overzealous after their humiliation at El Toro. All three of them were members of the team that attacked us there. However, they have no knowledge about the third team in Montecito. It looks like those soldiers didn't operate with official Air Force ISR orders but were part of a special action unit in a separate operation."

"Under whose command?" John asked.

"Unknown," Alison replied. "I guess it's up to us to find out about that."

"Do we know who is behind these activities?" Jesse asked.

"It's safe to say that the orders to observe the houses in Laguna Beach and Tehachapi came from Lieutenant General Bradley Ratton," Emily replied. "We don't know who authorized the operation in Montecito. To me it looks like there's a secret unit within the Air Force ISR General Ratton might not know about."

"Ratton was Colonel Morell's direct supervisor at the Air Force ISR," John said thoughtfully. "Steve told us that Morell invoked the general when he confronted him at our old house – you know, after Sonya and Zoe got attacked by the T-1000."

"Yes," Derek said, "it seems like General Ratton only knows what Morell knew. But someone inside the Air Force ISR apparently has their own agenda. Could it be it has to do with the other A.I. project Morell told us about. What was it called?"

"Project _'Interceptor'_ ," Catherine said. "No, that one has been put on halt like all A.I. projects in the military. What we're dealing here with, is a new player. One with access to Air Force resources and top-secret information. Someone who doesn't care about the Presidential order because they operate hidden in the background."

"Another kind of secret organization?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe," Cameron said. "Sonya will be interested to hear that. It looks like the Air Force ISR has been infiltrated and now nurses a foul egg on its breast."

Everyone was looking at Cameron.

"What?" she asked, "was that a wrong expression?"

"No, it's okay," John said with a smile, "we know what you wanted to say."

"What about the prisoners?" Jesse asked. "Keep them? Let them go? Kill them?"

"We're letting them go," Alison said, "I already wiped their memories. They'll sleep for a day at least in their cell. We'll think of a lovely spot to set them free."

"Are you planning on leaving them in their underpants again?" John asked.

"But of course, John," Catherine replied with a smile. "After all, we've established that as a trademark now, haven't we?"

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 6th, 2008 – 10:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

They had all gathered at Cliffside drive again. Sydney, Lauren and Anne had been at the hospital with Savannah and Allie all day before Catherine relieved them. They were now filled in about what had happened.

Everyone was relieved to learn that little Savannah had apparently taken the events of the day rather well. But she kept on clinging to her teddy bear even more than usual.

They had a late dinner and Alison insisted that Sarah was using Lauren's old wheelchair. Of course, Sarah was less than enthusiastic about that but quickly found that walking and standing was still painful, and Charley convinced her that she'd need physical therapy in the following days and weeks until she regained her old strength. Charley seemed happy to be useful for a change.

John and the three cyborg girls had decided to spend the night at the beach house instead of driving all the way back to the loft. Tomorrow would be another busy day and John was exhausted. Before they left, though, Sarah asked to have a private talk with Emily. The two went into the garden near the cliff.

"Alison has told me about your… problem," Sarah said, getting right to the point. "I mean your pangs of remorse that apparently make it difficult for you to be near me."

"Oh…?" Emily replied. "And?"

"You know that we all love you, right? And I love you as well."

"Yes, I know that, mom. That's not the issue."

"What you have, is called PTSD among humans. Posttraumatic stress disorder. I don't know if it's the same with cyborgs but considering how long you were alone in captivity…"

"My quantum chip works more like a human brain than a computer, if that's what you mean."

"Yes. Have you ever considered to consult a therapist?"

"I have considered it but there's no therapist for cyborgs and no one we can entrust with the truth."

"True," Sarah said and looked at her. "So, from what I could work out for myself, you have visions of killing me and Derek and Jesse and Lauren and everyone else Emma killed in your future and you suffer from the fact that there's no one here with the power to forgive you. Did I summarize that correctly?"

Emily looked at Sarah for a moment.

"Yes, in a nutshell," she finally said.

Sarah sighed and took Emily's hands.

"You know us," she said, "you know John, you know Alison, Savannah and Allie. How do you think they will react to what you did in the future?"

"With horror, incomprehension, puzzlement and grief."

"Yes. But besides that? What would they do afterwards?"

"They would try to find out what happened, what made me kill them all."

"Exactly. And they know that it couldn't have been the Cameron they know, that something must have happened to her that drove her into a killing spree. They will start an investigation. And eventually they will find leads and traces. There are always leads and traces. They may even find out about the abduction of the Akagis and that the Grays used Emma to infiltrate you."

Emily thought about that for a second.

"Yes," she finally said, "that is possible. They won't stop until they have an answer."

"So, you agree that they eventually will piece the puzzle together and understand that it hasn't been you who did those horrible things, that it was some other entity and therefore won't blame you for it?"

Emily tilted her head.

"Yes. They probably won't." She looked down to the ground for a moment. "I haven't seen it from this perspective yet."

"I'm always going to be here for you. Please promise me not to avoid me or the others. That would be unfair because we all love you."

Emily nodded.

"Yes, it would be unfair," she agreed.

Sarah got up from her wheelchair and flinched in pain. She then hugged Emily tight and Emily hugged her back.

"I love you, mom," she said, "thank you. What you said, it helps a lot."

"So, next time we go on a field trip, will you accompany me?"

"Only if you promise not to be crushed by a bulldozer because I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Indeed," Sarah said with a weak smile, "in hindsight, it was a happy chance that Alison was with me."

Sarah sat down in the wheelchair again and Emily pushed her back towards the pool terrace where the others were already waiting.

"Everything settled?" John asked.

"Yes," both Sarah and Emily replied in unison, looked at each other and chuckled.

"Good," John said and smiled. "Then let's go, we'll see you all tomorrow."

 **-0-**

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Good evening, viewers. Welcome to our first Q &A session concerning our cyborg friends. I'm Walt Trapper and with me tonight are Christy Peerson and Andrew Copper._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Good evening._

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _Good evening._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Now, I understand that you brought us a list of the ten mostly asked questions by our viewers and also the answers that Arien and Ilmarë provided?_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _That's correct, Walt. Christy and I have been flooded with questions and it quickly turned out there were some that were asked more than others. So tonight, we'll provide answers to the top ten questions._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _I will read the questions and Andrew will read the answers._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Alright, go ahead then. Christy._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Thank you, Walt. Before I start I should say that we filtered out the troll questions and the spam. By far the most questions were marriage proposals or questions about sexual intercourse. Many also asked if the two already have a boyfriend. I think we all agree that we'll skip those because they're too private._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Yes, I think we can all agree on that._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _And we also decided to leave the Q &A uncommented. _

**_Walt Trapper:_** _Yes, that also seems right._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _We start with number 10: "Since you obviously are immigrants, will you become U.S. citizens?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And the answer is: "We are citizens of Planet Earth, not of a single country. We'd be glad to become recognized officially as members of society one day, though, with all the rights and privileges humans already have"._

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 9: "Can I become a member of your team?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _And the answer: "As long as you don't oppose us, you already are a passive member of our team. But we don't take applications from people who want to take an active part in our operations, sorry."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 8: "With your ability to heal people, would you like to work as a doctor?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _The answer: "Maybe someday, who knows? But humanity will need more than the two of us to heal their wounds and cure their diseases. And who decides who'll get treated? The one who can pay the most? Who chooses the patients? We'd rather help in fighting diseases and finding cures by helping human scientists with developing their own nano technology."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 7: "Do you run on batteries and if yes, do you have to charge them often?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _"We have power cells based on nuclear isotopes. We don't need to recharge, we can exist for at least 150 years with one power cell."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 6: "Do you age, can you get ill or die and how long do you live?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _"We do not age, and we can't become ill. The life expectancy of our chassis is unknown, but we are machines and all machines break eventually. As said before, our power cells last for at least 150 years and that is what we currently take into consideration."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 5: "Do you sleep and if so, do you dream?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _"We do not sleep, so we don't dream. However, we can simulate sleep and run system diagnostics while doing so."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 4: "What do I do if I encounter a cyborg?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _The answer: "If the cyborg's mission is to kill you, there's only one possible action: Run. Run as fast and as far away as you can. Don't try to fight it because you'll lose. Try to put as much distance as possible between you and the machine. However, if you're not the target of the machine, don't threaten it. If it doesn't see a threat in you, it won't harm you. However, the chances of somebody running into a cyborg are slim. It's more likely that you're being struck by lightning."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 3: "Do you eat and drink and use the toilet?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _"Our biological shell needs nutrition and fluids, otherwise it would rot. But we only need a fraction of what humans need, so we normally don't eat and drink much. And no, we don't need to use the toilet. Everything we consume is being stored until it's needed."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _Number 2: "Do you have an on/off button like Data from Star Trek?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _"No, we don't have an on/off button. And Data is an android, not a cyborg."_

 ** _Christy Peerson:_** _And last but not least number 1, the most asked question: "Do you function like a normal woman, for instance can you have babies?"_

 ** _Andrew Copper:_** _"A cyborg's body is anatomically fully functional. We have all the necessary body parts and attributes. However, we don't have a womb and therefore cannot have babies."_

* * *

 **Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs**

The captain switched off the TV.

"Have you seen that, Colonel?" he asked and scoffed. "They have their own Q&A on TV now."

"Yes, I have," the Colonel replied and turned the USB stick around in his hand. "One could think they are harmless but today they killed fourteen of our finest soldiers."

"I hope that obtaining that stick was worth the price we paid," the captain said. "I lost my whole team today."

"Yes, it was worth it, believe me. How's your leg?"

"It hurts!" the captain replied grimly.

"It'll heal. I'd like to send you to a doctor who works for us, then you should disappear for a while. I'll make sure nobody will ask for you."

The captain scoffed.

"You can talk, you don't have a cyborg on your tail. You know she won't stop until she found me, right?"

"Three men are still missing, captain. I think we can be sure they're going to be interrogated, which means that General Ratton will probably become their next target. You aren't that important. Machines act logical and aren't driven by emotions. Also, they don't know of our operations."

"But all those dead soldiers... All that for a USB stick? What's on that thing anyway?"

"The future, son, the future. Cheer up, you did your job, you followed our orders and brought the mission to a success."

"Sir, I'd like to request a transfer to somewhere abroad."

"Request denied, soldier! We're in a war against the evil forces of hell. If you cannot fight it, then you don't deserve to be a soldier of God's Army! Dismissed!"

The captain was about to reply something but then thought better of it. He did an angry salute, then left the office.

"I don't think he's reliable anymore," a voice came from the right.

Another door in the Colonel's office had opened and a man in a white suit entered the room.

"He's done his job, now he's obsolete," the Colonel agreed, "I already arranged that the doctor I sent him to will administer a drug that causes a heart failure. That way the cyborg won't be able to find and interrogate him anymore. It's actually quite convenient for us that the whole team got killed. Saved us the work of getting rid of them."

"And you're sure they don't know about you or us?"

"Yes, absolutely sure. They'll concentrate on General Ratton now. And I as his trusted adjutant will make sure his career will soon be over. Then I'm the most likely candidate for succeeding him."

The man in the white suit picked up the USB stick and turned it in his hand.

"What are you going to do with it?" the Colonel asked, "We know what's on it but not how to access it."

"Let that be our problem, Colonel," the man said and pocketed the stick. "I'll hand this over to our computer department. Our Army is thankful for your service. We'll pray to God that he'll protect you."

"Thank you, Reverend."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 07:45 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Huntington Memorial Hospital, Pasadena – The next morning**

"I'm leaving now," Catherine said and got up from her chair, "John and the girls will be here any moment. They won't stay long, though, we have work to do in the lab. Sydney, Lauren and Anne have volunteered to keep you company again later. They might bring along Kevin, Jason and Danny."

"I hope that Triple-Eight provides some answers," Allie said from her bed. "What happened in the mountains above Santa Barbara yesterday, was too close for comfort."

"Yes," Savannah agreed, "we need to learn who our new enemy is and how we fight him before he learns how to fight us."

"We'll track them down," Catherine said in a determined tone. "Alright, see you tonight, okay?"

Catherine hugged them goodbye and left the room.

"I wish we could have been with them," Savannah said. "I kinda feel bad about us lying here in comfort while they got into trouble."

"As soon as we get home, Alison has to give us those nanobots and from then on I will practice martial arts every day. I've become negligent."

"We both have," Savannah agreed.

The door to the room opened and they expected to see the doctor on his morning round. But it wasn't the doctor who walked in. A young woman with dark-blonde hair and a man of the same age with dark brown hair entered the room. Both looked nervous.

"Can we help you?" Savannah asked, "you're probably in the wrong room."

The woman didn't pay attention to Savannah, she ignored her completely. Her eyes were fixed on Allie who looked back at the couple with a frown.

"We… we're looking for Alison Young," the woman said.

"How do you…?" Savannah started asking but then looked back and forth between the woman and Allie.

She saw how recognition dawned on Allie's face and how the frown was replaced with first astonishment, then shock and something else… joy? She saw how tears started rolling from Allie's face.

"Allie? Are you alright?" Savannah asked.

In reply, Allie sobbed vehemently.

"Mom?" she asked with teary eyes. "Dad?"

"Oh my God," Claire Young said and gasped loudly as she pressed her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly, it clicked in Savannah's brain. And that was the moment the door opened. Entering the room were John, Alison, Derek, Emily, Jesse and… Cameron.

Claire Young looked at Cameron, mouth agape and eyes wide open.

"Just what we need," Savannah said and let herself fall back onto her cushion, "more complications."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- I thought I was slowly running out of inspirations for the story. But then I see something on TV, I hear a story, or I read an article in a newspaper and the tiny cogs in my brain start working, producing new ideas. Looks like this story will still go on a bit longer than intended ;-)_**

 ** _\- Do the rims of an old Chevy Blazer fit on a Suburban? I have no idea but if they don't, Alison somehow wielded them in place and now they do ;-P_**

 ** _\- I think I needed to make a point by showing that Alison is not invulnerable. It only takes a hell of an effort… 50 tons of effort, to be precise._**

 ** _\- Always wanted to describe the effect of the anti-Terminator guns on humans. Now I did. Bloody mess it is :-)_**

 ** _\- Thank you for all the "viewers questions" you sent to me. I picked the ten best ones and now integrated them into the story :-) I see that some of them might have been answered before in the context of the story, so I'm sorry if they're repetitive. But they're the result of me asking my readers, so I presented them here as they were sent to me.  
_**

 ** _\- Last but not least I wanna thank HOBOKAT for the new cover picture of "Dawn of a new Era". Nice work, man :-)_**


	29. Context Switches

**Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 05:01 a.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Somewhere in Colorado Springs**

"Do you have a result yet?"

" _Yes, it just came in."_

"And?"

" _You were right, there was poison in the painkiller the doctor gave you."_

"Fuck! I knew it was a mistake to get involved with those weirdos. Now that my team is conveniently dead, they want me dead as well."

" _The Story of a soldier…"_

"Shut up and get me a ticket to L.A."

" _What do you want in L.A.?"_

"Seeking out the only ones who can help me now, even if they probably want to kill me as well."

" _Aren't they kinda hard to find?"_

"Yes, but I have one lead."

He hung up, then pulled out a switchblade knife, cut into his skin and removed the transmitter that had been implanted by his employer. He looked at it for a moment, then threw it into the toilet.

"Consider this a cancellation of the contract," he said as he pulled the lever and flushed.

Bluewater Inc. could go to hell.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 06:02 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

John stirred, then yawned and stretched while feeling Emily's wet mouth on his dick.

"Is it six o'clock already?" he asked drowsily.

"Yup," Alison and Cameron replied in unison and covered him in hot kisses.

As planned, John, Alison, Emily and Cameron had stayed the night at the beach house but agreed to have an early breakfast at 6:45 a.m. in Cliffside Drive. From there, they'd leave for the hospital, relieving Catherine to spend some time with Savannah and Allie. Catherine would drive from the hospital directly to Zeira Corp. and begin the repairs on the Triple-Eight.

Sarah was still forced to stay at home and Charley enjoyed playing her nurse. Of course, she hated sitting in that wheelchair, but all the begging and beseeching went unheeded - Alison simply wouldn't give her more nanobots.

After some frolicking under the shower, the four lovers took the red F-150 and arrived at Cliffside Drive right on time. Upon entering the terrace, they saw that Sarah, Charley and the rest of the inhabitants of the cliff house were already sitting at the breakfast table in a gloomy mood.

"Wow, why the long faces?" John asked with a frown.

Instead of giving an answer, Tom handed John a newspaper.

"The _Daily News_? Isn't that the rag Cheryl Dawson wrote for?" John asked, _"the woman Alison forced to have sex with two Shadow Council killers before ordering her to shoot herself,"_ he added in his thoughts.

"The same," Tom confirmed, "and they don't need Cheryl Dawson to wreak havoc among the innocent."

John saw the headline:

 ** _DID CYBORGS KILL HUMANS TO TAKE THEIR PLACE?_**

 ** _Read what the two cyborg girls won't tell you_**

He started reading and quickly realized the article seemed to be a mishmash of solid research and wild speculations that had no basis in facts. Everything was highly speculative or plain wrong and John wouldn't have taken a single word of it serious if the reporters hadn't scored two hits: George Laszlo and Vick Chamberlain.

"How the hell…?" John asked flabbergasted.

"We reacted the same way," Derek said, "and the most likely explanation we came up with is they must have contacts in the LAPD or the FBI who granted them access to restricted files."

"I don't understand," Cameron said.

"George Laszlo wasn't killed by the SWAT team and those who were there that day, know that," Sarah said. "When they carried his body out of his apartment, it was already rotting. I talked to Steve and James about it some time ago. The members of the Shadow Council in the FBI, with Ken Olsen at the top, covered it all up and silenced people. They were told to keep their mouths shut, some were even threatened. That was the time James quit working for the FBI but of course Steve, Jennifer and the members of the _Cell_ witnessed it all. The _Shadow Council_ made sure nobody voiced any doubts about the official version – until now."

"I see," Alison said, "and with all members of the Shadow Council gone, the ones in the know dare coming forward now."

"Yes, looks like it" Jesse said. "Apparently the FBI and the LAPD have a few cold cases that can be related to cyborg activity. Most of them aren't but…"

"Laszlo and Vick are for real. Yes, I get it," John completed and nodded. "We know how they know about Laszlo and Cromartie. How did they find out about Vick?"

"He got arrested for punching a police officer," Derek said, "Obviously he wanted to get into the county lockup to kill me. He broke out of his cell by kicking the door out. It was caught on security cameras, but our _Shadow Council_ friends confiscated everything, using the same methods to make sure nobody talked."

"But how did they make the connection to Vick Chamberlain?" John asked.

"The police found Vick Chamberlain's body in a woodlot – he'd been dead for months, killed in a car accident the Triple-Eight probably staged to take his place. They also found Barbara Chamberlain's body with a broken neck in a dumpster behind their house."

"Catherine won't like this," Sarah said, "it means John Henry can't leave the Zeira Corp building for a long time. After all, he has Cromartie's body."

"This could also harm our public reputation," Cameron said, "we left out the fact that Terminators can be created in the image of humans to take their place. It now makes us look as if we haven't told the whole truth."

"Well, on the upside, the shit hasn't hit the fan… yet," Tom qualified. "Nobody in their sane mind is taking the _Daily News_ serious. They're still suffering from the loss of Cheryl Dawson and a declining circulation. Everyone knows they'd do everything to boost sales and it was only a matter of time until they jumped on the cyborg train…"

"… but we should make sure it doesn't get worse," Alison completed.

"Yes," Tom said, "if this article is the end of it, it'll probably go down in the background noise of the news coverage. For the two hits they have, they have nine duds. The whole story is written very hastily, unprofessionally and constructed. If nothing follows this, we'll be okay. However, there's one aspect of the article that should worry us nevertheless."

"Which is…?" John asked.

"Read on," Sarah said.

John resumed reading the article and after a moment, suddenly frowned and hesitated.

"What the…?" he asked unbelieving. "How can they know about the connection between Cameron and Alison Young?"

"What?" Cameron said and grabbed the newspaper from John's hand to see for herself.

"Of course, they don't know Cameron's name. But they obviously found the halfway house where I brought you after we first met," Jody explained. "And apparently they somehow got Rita to tell them about the interviews."

"Who's Rita?" John asked. "What interviews?"

"The halfway house has a counselor who interviews all new arrivals," Cameron said. "I was in her office twice that day. After you found me, I began remembering who I really was. So, I told Rita that I thought I was a machine from the future, sent out to kill John Connor, the leader of the human resistance. It's possible she notified the police afterwards and that's how it could have gotten into the records. I wasn't really myself at the time, I'm sorry."

"Rita's name or the exact location of the safe house aren't mentioned in the article," Jody added, "but it really can only have been her. She must have told the reporters about Cam's phone call to Palmdale and that Claire Young denied being Cameron's mother."

John groaned.

"Bummer," Cameron said.

"Yes. Not what we need right now," John added.

"We need to eliminate this threat," Alison stated. "I'm going to take care of it."

"Alison…" John said and rubbed his nose bridge.

"I'm sure they'll gladly name their sources when I ask politely, John."

"No!" John said.

"Yes!" Sarah contradicted.

"Mom…"

He looked at her in surprise.

"This is one of these occasions where we actually _need_ to use Alison's abilities," Sarah said. "Otherwise we won't get it under control. This snooping around of the Yellow Press must stop. Alison can do that." She looked at Alison. "You _can_ do that, can you?"

Alison nodded.

"I can," she said, "I'll start with Rita…. after we visited Savannah and Allie in the hospital and questioned the Triple-Eight from Montecito."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 07:30 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Montecito**

The officer who guarded the crime scene heard steps on the gravel and turned around.

"You're up early, Detective Kelly," he said.

"Story of my life, Mac. Did anything happen here since yesterday?"

"Nope, just a few nosy kids from the neighborhood. Guess they've never seen a crime scene in their petted lives before."

"I have a nagging feeling this case is gonna jump up and bite me in the butt."

"Why are you still on it then? Isn't this military jurisdiction?"

Kelly chuckled.

"I wish it would be," he said.

"Still nobody wanting to have the dead soldiers?"

"Nope," he replied and scoffed, "because they've been already dead for years."

"What?"

"We took fingerprints and DNA samples. All of them belonged to guys from special forces and all of them were killed in Afghanistan, Iraq or some other war."

"You're kidding me."

"No, Mac. I'm not kidding. My guess is they were officially declared dead and became part of some super-secret commando unit. Frankly I'm tempted to end the investigation here and now. When they were killed in action years ago, why bother looking for their killer?"

"Somewhere somebody would probably like you to do just that."

"Exactly," Aaron Kelly said and rubbed his hands, "and that's what keeps me going. I'm incurably curious. Why were they here? What did they want? What was in that vault with that crazy electrocution system that roasted two of them? Who killed the other soldiers here and up in the mountains? The two women Garcia described? And if yes, why? And how the hell did they survive a 150-yard-drop, with a Bulldozer falling on them?"

"They probably got out of their car before that thing hit them."

"No," Kelly said forcefully. "I laid awake half the night thinking about it. It took the bulldozer a second, maybe two seconds, to fall down the slope as well. Nobody could have gotten out so fast after such a fall. And someone was hurt inside the car. There were traces of blood all over the Range Rover. The lab has trouble categorizing some of it. They describe it as _'artificial blood',_ only such a substance doesn't exist. And they also found out that after the crash, the metal of the roof and the squashed front of the car were bent upwards and ripped open from inside the car. They found finger imprints in the metal, which only leaves one conclusion: Someone with superhuman powers must have bent it. And who do we know with superhuman powers?"

"Those cyborgs from TV, you mean?"

"Those cyborgs from TV. One of them at least. The other woman was human, as the other blood stains in the Range Rover show. What doesn't add up is that the old man said he saw them _'running away'_ from the wreck."

"No human runs away after a 150-yard drop."

"Exactly. I guess it's time I'll have a private talk with Luiz Garcia."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 07:55 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Huntington Memorial Hospital, Pasadena**

"All I'm saying is, don't overdo it," John said as they walked down the corridor, "You need to take them out of the game but not by making them look like loonies. There mustn't be so much as a hint of a suspicion somebody could have tampered with them."

"John, calm down," Alison replied, walking next to him, "by now I have a much better control over my body. Please trust me, I know what I'm doing. I won't leave any traces."

"I hope you're right," John sighed and grabbed the doorknob of Savannah's and Allie's room. "Because nobody can be allowed to even think about us manipulating a whole newspaper. We can't afford getting suspected of disrespecting the liberty of the press, the freedom of opinion, yadda, yadda, yadda."

He opened the door and all of them stepped into the room. However, John, Alison, Cameron, Emily, Derek and Jesse stopped dead in their tracks. To their surprise, Savannah and Allie weren't alone. A young man and a young woman were already with them, standing at the foot end of Allie's bed. They both turned their heads and when the woman saw Cameron, her eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God!" the man exclaimed, " _Another_ one?"

"Um… would... somebody mind telling us what's going on here?" John asked carefully.

But he was ignored. The man and the woman kept staring at Cameron and the team looked at each other, wondering what this was about. The silence was broken by Allie, who blew her nose and sniffed. Her eyes looked red and John realized she must have been crying.

"O-kay…" he slowly said in a wary tone and frowned, "I repeat, what's going on here?"

"We could ask you the same question!" the man replied in a reproachful manner and guided the woman to a chair where she sat down. "Is this some sick joke or a prank? Because damn it, it's _not_ funny!"

Before anyone could reply, the door flew open and Dr. Baxter entered the room at a quick pace.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, "I was doing my morning routine and…" He stopped before he ran into someone, "Oh, everyone's already here, it seems. Are you okay, Mrs. Young? Should I call a nurse? You look as if you're close to fainting."

"Mrs. Young?" John, Alison, Cameron and Emily asked in unison and looked at the woman.

"Not Claire Young?" Emily inquired.

"Yes," Allie said from her bed and rubbed her nose with a handkerchief, "Meet my parents, Claire and Richard Young."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 09:58 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Lackland Air Force Base – San Antonio, Tx.**

"Welcome to San Antonio, I'm Colonel Theodor Colloms, General Ratton's adjutant. The General currently has a visitor and will see you in a moment. Can I offer you something to drink? A coffee maybe?"

"That'd be lovely. I'm Sonya Hawkins, Secret Service, and this is my number two, Zoe Kruger, CIA."

The three shook hands and the two women looked around in the room. The furnishing was typical for the military, not very stylish and a bit plain but effective. A coat of arms on the wall showed a sword crossed with a key, covered by a black chess piece, a knight. Written underneath it was "Air Force ISR Agency".

"You must have started very early in Washington if you're already here," Colonel Colloms continued the small talk while filling two cups from a big thermos flask.

"We have a jet on stand-by at Andrews," Sonya said, taking the cup. "And a helicopter shuttle service that will fly us there at any time."

"Taxpayer money at work," the Colonel replied with a chuckle. "May I ask why you need to see the General on such short notice?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Zoe said and nipped at her coffee, making a grimace, "but that's something we need to discuss with the General only."

"I understand. Knowing the nature of your task force, though, I have a rough idea what's it about."

"Oh?" Zoe asked, "are you familiar with the recent missions the General authorized?"

"Yes, everything goes over my desk. I do the paperwork and the planning. The General gives the orders, then everyone under him gets very busy."

He laughed, and Sonya and Zoe chuckled politely. Then the door to the general's office opened, and a major stormed out of it with a heavily flushed face. He almost ran into Sonya and averted her in the last moment.

"Sorry," he mumbled and left the outer office without so much as looking at them.

Sonya and Zoe stared after him.

"What's bugging him?" Sonya asked.

"No idea," Zoe replied.

"The General will see you now," Colonel Colloms said and walked ahead, leading them into the office where the General sat at his desk. "Will you be needing anything, Sir?" he asked before leaving the room.

"No, that'll be all, Ted."

The Colonel nodded and closed the door from outside. Lieutenant General Bradley Ratton was a man in his late fifties, with grey hair and an athletic built. He glanced at the two women and the look on his face made clear he wasn't exactly pleased to see them.

"I know why you're here," he said before Sonya and Zoe introduced themselves, "your reputation precedes you, Miss Hawkins."

"Well, in that case, nice to meet you as well," Sonya said and took place opposite of the General without being offered a seat or shaking hands.

"Before you start," the General continued, "let me tell you that I was as surprised as you to learn that there was an ongoing mission to observe the houses in Laguna Beach and Tehachapi. I would have never authorized such a thing, especially not with the same soldiers who already served under Colonel Morell's command. You saw the major leaving my office a minute ago? He coordinated and commanded the two teams. He wanted to file a protest, but I made it very clear to him that the death of his men is on the account of their own stupidity for engaging a cyborg."

"It didn't look like he agreed with you," Zoe said, still standing.

"Of course, he didn't," General Ratton replied. "He had to see the remains of his soldiers under his command. Have you ever been in a war? Of course, you haven't, stupid question. But I can tell you that no matter what your orders are, good or bad, justified or - as in this case - illegal: You always feel with your fallen comrades."

"I'm surprised you call the orders illegal," Sonya said while Zoe started to walk around the office, looking at pictures, trophies and trinkets on the shelves and in the cabinets, "because according to our sources, the order was issued by you."

The General scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what I learned today as well. Looks like I issued the order without being aware of it."

"Does that happen often, General?"

He scoffed again.

"Of course not! Someone forged my signature. But I'll find out who's behind this, make no mistake."

"You mentioned the surveillance of two locations," Zoe said from the other end of the office, "Laguna Beach and Tehachapi. What about the third location in Montecito?"

The General frowned.

"Montecito? I'm not aware of a third location."

"General, do you really expect us to…" Sonya began but Zoe walked back to her and whispered something in her ear that made her frown. "Are you sure?" she asked in a low voice and Zoe nodded slightly.

Sonya looked at the General again while Zoe made a note on a notepad she had picked from the desk.

"General," Sonya said, "it's such a lovely morning and it seems you need to get your head clear. How about we take a walk outside and discuss matters in a more casual atmosphere?"

"What? Why…? How do you...?" the General asked, then looked at Zoe who held the notebook out to him.

He read what she had written and suddenly looked very surprised and unbelieving.

 ** _Your office is bugged_**

"Oh… um…" the General said, "yeah... maybe we can take a walk around the block. Not a bad idea."

The General stood up and walked to the door. Entering the outer office, Colonel Colloms looked up in as the three quickly walked by.

"General?" he asked surprised. "What about your...?"

"We'll take a walk, Ted," General Ratton said, "tell everyone I'm in an important meeting and will call them back."

"Yes, Sir, but…"

But the three were already out the door and left him standing flabbergasted.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 08:17 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Huntington Memorial Hospital, Pasadena**

"We were on our way back from visiting grandma Sally in Santa Clarita when it happened," Allie recounted in a low voice. "Mom, dad and Kendra, my little sister. The blast hit our car and toppled it over."

Claire Young sobbed, and her husband held her in his arms.

"The car landed upside down in a riverbed," Allie continued, "when I woke up, I lay next to it, somehow I must have gotten thrown out. I was the only survivor, everyone else had drowned. The sky was red and mushroom clouds rose up everywhere around me. A hot, dry wind was blowing dust and sand in my face. I looked around. Somehow, I had survived with almost no injury. I started crying, unable to comprehend what had just happened. So, I started walking back home... blankly, without thinking. I walked for hours and when I got to Palmdale, it was all gone. There was only destruction, burning houses and dead bodies, lots and lots of dead bodies… and people, some screaming, some quiet, running around confused, with their clothes and flesh dangling from their bodies."

"My God," Richard Young said and closed his eyes.

They had moved down into the cafeteria of the hospital where Dr. Baxter made sure they were undisturbed at a table in a corner of the room. The doctor's pager had beeped, and he had excused himself. John had nodded towards Alison and she followed him. Emily remained standing and made sure nobody else overheard or disturbed them.

"I somehow found our house," Allie continued, "and I sat down and cried in the place where my room used to be. Then suddenly somebody, a woman, stretched out her hand towards me. She said, _'Come with me if you wanna live'_. It was Cameron."

Allie sniffed.

"So, you took her under your wings?" Richard Young asked and looked at Cameron.

"Not me," Cameron replied, "it was another me from a different timeline…"

The two Youngs looked at her with puzzled faces.

"It's complicated," Cameron admitted.

"Almost every one of us here comes from a different version of the future," Derek explained. "Only Cameron and I are from the same timeline. Whenever somebody travels back in time, the future is slightly changed. John is the only one of us who didn't live through Judgement Day."

"Judgement Day…" Richard Young said and his face lit up, "that's how those cyborg girls on TV called the day of the nuclear holocaust."

"Yes," Cameron said, "that's how the humans called it."

"The humans?" Claire Young asked, "But…"

Cameron let her eyes glow red for a second. Both Youngs recoiled and gasped.

"Oh my god!" Claire said, "that reporter was right. You _did_ take her place!"

John, Derek, Jesse and the girls looked at each other knowingly, all having the same thought.

"I was made in Alison's image, yes," Cameron admitted. "Then I travelled back into the past to prevent Judgement Day from happening. We achieved our goal but when we came home, Savannah and Allie appeared in our back yard in a time bubble. They came back from a future where Skynet had won. The past was their only escape route."

"In the future I came from," Allie said, "Cameron existed before I grew up. Judgement Day happened on June 23rd, 2015 and I was seven years old. Cameron and John knew our address in Palmdale, so she came to pick me up in the rubble of our house. John and her then adopted me."

"So… _you two_ are not the ones who became her stepparents then?" Richard Young asked, pointing at John and Cameron.

"No," John said. "I know it's difficult to understand. Right now, in our time, Alison Young - your daughter - is a baby. Allie here is 22 years old, but she is your daughter as well, only older because she travelled back in time from the years 2030. Their DNA is of course identical."

"So… you look like our daughter will look like when she's twenty-two?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Allie confirmed. "I am your daughter."

"And you…" Claire pointed at Cameron, "are a cyborg from the future that was made in our daughter's image?"

"Yes," Cameron confirmed.

"But why?"

John, Cameron and Allie looked at each other. This was the difficult part.

"Originally, I was created in her image to take her place within the human resistance," Cameron explained. "My mission was to kill John Connor, their leader."

"Which would be me…" John added with a sheepish smile and raised his hand.

"Alison Young was a member of John's team," Cameron continued, "and we captured her to learn more about him. But instead of killing John, I decided to join the human resistance. I changed sides and when tensions grew because of my presence, Future John sent me back to protect his younger self, his mother and to prevent Skynet from being created."

"Skynet, that's… that's the computer that blew up the world, right?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Cameron said, glad that she didn't have to tell them about killing Alison Young.

Claire and Richard nodded, and John was thankful that they didn't scrutinize more. Apparently, it was already enough to digest for them without the bloody details.

"How long have you been here?" Claire asked Allie.

"Not for long," Allie replied, "since the 30th of June."

Claire frowned.

"But… but those reporters who asked me about you… they referred to the call you made in January… when I was pregnant."

"Um… that was me," Cameron said and raised her hand. "At the time, my chip was damaged, and I thought I really was Alison Young. Implanted personality, you know. Sorry for that…"

"This is all so confusing," Claire said and looked at Allie, "how are we supposed to deal with this? I mean, genetically we are your parents but we're only four years older than you."

"I never wanted this to happen," Allie said, tears creeping into her eyes again, "I didn't want you to be drawn into all this."

"You went through hell," Richard said, "you lost your parents when you were seven years old. It must have been hard to resist the temptation to come and find us."

"I have my family here," Allie replied, "I still consider John and Cameron my stepparents, even though I'm older than them. It's all a bit weird but I'm okay, believe me."

Both Claire and Richard frowned.

"Time travel," Derek said with a shrug and gave them an understanding look, "one hell of a clusterfuck."

"There's one thing I don't understand," Jesse remarked, and everyone looked at her, "how come you gave birth to Alison here in Pasadena when you live in Palmdale? That's easily a one-hour drive away - on a good day."

"We were visiting my aunt Rebecca in Pasadena when mom went into labor," Allie replied. "The Huntington Memorial was the closest hospital."

Claire gasped again.

"You know that?" she asked.

"Of course," Allie replied, "you told me when I was six years old."

Allie looked at the others

"Aunt Rebecca is a violinist," she explained, "she plays in the Pasadena Symphony Orchestra. My mother is a music teacher and plays the piano. They often played together. I grew up with classical music. Mom loves Chopin."

Claire Young palmed her mouth again and was close to tears once more.

"I… I need something to drink," Richard Young said, "something strong. Do you think they serve alcohol here?"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 10:18 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Lackland Air Force Base – San Antonio, Tx.**

"How do you know my office is bugged?" General Ratton asked, looking at Zoe while they were walking across the air base.

"Would you believe me if I said, _'female intuition'_?" she asked.

The General looked at her with a grim face.

"Some new gimmick you CIA folks have, I presume."

"Some new gimmick, yes," Zoe confirmed.

"So, you seriously claim to not be in the know about the operations that led to fourteen dead soldiers yesterday?" Sonya asked.

"No, as I said, I… wait. Fourteen? I only know of nine dead and three M.I.A."

"Nine in Tehachapi and five in Montecito – the operation you know nothing about."

"Good God. How are we supposed to defend ourselves against those cyborgs?"

"Why do you think you have to defend yourself?" Zoe asked. "If you don't attack them, they won't attack you, it's that easy. The presidential order is clear: Avoid contact, don't actively look for them. If you encounter them, withdraw. Ignore these rules and stuff like yesterday happens. Because they won't surrender, they'll fight. And they are far superior to any kind of special forces the military has."

"I know the presidential order, goddammit! I saw it with my own eyes! But Major Fossgrove told me his orders were to confront and arrest the cyborgs. Only I didn't issue such an order. Why do you know so much about those... machines?"

"Because that's what we do," Sonya replied. "We study, learn and draw our conclusions - with as little testosterone involved as possible."

The General gave her a sour look.

"You don't think high of the military, do you?" he asked.

"On the contrary," Sonya replied, "I used to be a drill sergeant with the Marines. I only had a problem with male display behavior and sexism. But I found that once the bullets are flying around you and grenades explode fifty feet away, all men want to be home with mommy - same as any human being."

The General hesitated and looked at Sonya.

"Iraq?" he asked.

"Desert Storm."

"I see."

"And Kosovo."

"Got wounded?"

"Twice."

"So, you were in a war after all. Wouldn't have thought that."

Zoe cleared her throat.

"Only someone who would have actively wanted the men to die would have ordered them to attack a cyborg," she said.

"Yes, the Major was very upset when he left your office," Sonya agreed.

"Of course, he was upset! Nine of his men died and he's blaming me for it! He didn't believe that I didn't issue that order."

"What about Colonel Morell? You didn't know about his solo run either, did you?" Sonya asked provocatively.

The General considered her with barely contained anger.

"I know it looks bad, okay?" he said irritable, "but apparently somebody faked mission orders, possibly to frame me. And about Morell… I called him off as soon as I got to know about his actions. He decided to disobey and now he's paying for that in jail."

"Who could want to frame you?" Sonya asked warily, "and more importantly: Why?"

"How should I know?" General Ratton replied, "you are the ones who claim my office is bugged. I say find the one who planted those bugs and you'll have your answer."

"I could imagine that somebody wants to make the cyborgs look bad…" Zoe said slowly. "Somebody who has an interest in destroying their good public image… And that 'somebody' is going the indirect way, keeping in the background, moving its pieces in the dark."

"You think that mysterious special unit in Montecito doesn't actually belong to the military but some other force?" Sonya asked.

"Well, we know that a Humvee with blood spatter on it was found at Santa Barbara Airport," Zoe said, "The Humvee used to belong to the U.S. Army but was sold off to an anonymous buyer in May. Witnesses of the airport staff saw a man in camouflage and with a bandaged leg entering a chartered business jet to Colorado Springs."

"Colorado Springs?" General Ratton asked.

"Yes, do you know something about that?" Sonya asked.

"We have… I mean the Air Force ISR has a branch there on Peterson Air Force Base. It was used by Colonel Morell during his activities in Cheyenne Mountain. You know, the _Interceptor_ program."

"And who's using that office now?"

"Currently it's deserted. With the _Interceptor_ program at a halt, Colonel Colloms was there until yesterday to make an inventory."

Sonya and Zoe stopped.

"Your adjutant?" Sonya asked.

"Yes," the General replied. "But he's a very reliable man, I trust him explicitly. He's been working for me for five years. He wouldn't try to frame me." He hesitated. "Would he?"

"There's a way to find out," Sonya said.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 08:45 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Huntington Memorial Hospital, Pasadena**

Alison returned to the table in the cafeteria.

"Ah, Alison. You dealt with the problem?" John asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I had a short talk with the doctors. They'll delete everything from the system. Then the DNA comparison will have never happened, and soon after they'll forget they ever knew about it."

"So, _your_ name is Alison, too?" Claire Young asked and looked at her.

"Yes," Alison replied, "that's why we call her Allie. To prevent mix-ups and misunderstandings."

"What did you just say about the doctors?" Richard Young asked.

Alison looked at John and he nodded.

"I made sure they'll forget about ever getting the DNA result."

"How…?" Claire asked.

John sighed and thought about how to reply to that. However, suddenly Richard Young's face lit up.

"She's the other one, right?" he said and pointed at Alison. "The tall one with the nice… um… hair. She can create amnesia, like with those soldiers they found in their underpants."

Everyone looked at John, but he just shrugged and made a "whatever" gesture.

"Yes," Allie confirmed. "And Emily here is the third one, the one from the supermarket in Salt Lake City."

Richard Young laughed hysterically, then palmed his face.

"Oh Jeeez," he said, "what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I never intended for this to happen," Allie said apologetically, "you have to believe me."

"We know that, dear," Claire Young replied and took Allie's hands.

Then, realizing what she had just done, let go of them again. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Jesse cleared her throat.

"I hate to bring this up," she said, "but there's actually an advantage for us in all this."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What advantage?" John asked.

Jesse looked at the Youngs.

"Those reporters from the _Daily News_ apparently are very keen on getting an interview with you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, they were really sleazy and pushy," Claire said frowning. "What are you on about?"

"Well," Jesse continued, "Claire could call them and say she has changed her mind. They wouldn't become suspicious. They could set up a meeting in Palmdale where Alison can… well… do her stuff."

"Interesting," Alison said, "what do you think of that idea, John?"

John huffed.

"You know my opinion about using your abilities like that," he said.

"It's a clean solution, John," Derek said. "Jesse is right. We need to get this contained and we need to do it before they can up the ante. They surely won't end this after just one article."

"Um… hello?" Richard Young said and raised a finger, "Don't we also have a say in this?"

"Getting rid of those reporters is in your interest as well," Derek said.

"I understand that but why does it have to be in our home?"

"It would be a great help, daddy," Allie said.

Being called "daddy" by a 22-year-old called him off guard. He was about to protest but then looked at her pleading face and his features softened. However, Claire Young vigorously shook her head.

"No." she said in a determined tone. "This is a bit too much at once. I need to come to terms at first with the fact that an older version of my baby daughter exists."

"We understand that," Emily said, "Alison can wipe your memories if you want."

"Emily!" John exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, "It's what everyone here is thinking."

"I don't want to get my memories wiped," Richard said in protest. "And I'm certain that Claire doesn't want that either..."

Claire Young vigorously nodded her head.

"I understand what you're feeling," Allie said, reached across the table and took her father's and her mother's hands.

The Youngs looked down at their hands and John could have sworn that some kind of connection formed in that very moment, something unexplainable, a link that was imprinted into their souls or their DNA or whatever. The moment they touched each other, an invisible barrier seemed to collapse between them. All three suddenly started shedding tears.

"I missed you so much," Allie said sobbing. "I never forgot you. I didn't want to contact you but now that you're here, I don't want you to go again. You're my parents, my real parents."

Claire Young looked her daughter in the eye.

"I don't know why or how," she said, "but I just know it… I can feel that you're my daughter. When I touch you, I can feel that you're the girl I gave birth to. Does that sound crazy?"

"Not at all," Cameron said before anyone else could reply. "There has been no precedent for what we're experiencing here. But I know that a very special bond exists between a mother and her child and that it remains unbroken even through time and space."

Richard looked at Cameron with an expression of surprise and puzzlement.

"How do you know about these things? I mean, you're not human, right? You're a machine."

"I am alive," Cameron replied, "and being alive means that no matter which materials we're made from, we have a mutual understanding of certain things. It was hard for us three to grasp the concept of empathy, but I think we cracked it now."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Savannah asked.

She had been silent the whole time, this was the first time she had spoken up. Everyone looked at her.

"Of course, you can," John said.

"Firstly, Claire doesn't need to call the reporters. Alison can do that, imitating her voice and you can set up a meeting somewhere here in L.A. Would also save time and we wouldn't invade the Youngs' privacy."

"Fair enough," Jesse said.

"Secondly," Savannah continued, "when we're being discharged tomorrow, Allie and I could accompany the Youngs, stay with them for a couple of days until the problems are solved. That way Allie and her parents can get to know each other and decide how to handle their relationship."

"I'd like that." Allie said.

Savannah looked at the Youngs who looked surprised.

"Well?" she asked.

"I... it… sounds like something we should try," Claire Young replied thoughtfully. "Richard is an architect and I'm a music teacher. We're both self-employed and work from home. I'm sure we can come back tomorrow and pick you two up. What do you think, honey?"

She looked at her husband who at first seemed undecided. But then he looked back at his wife, nodding slowly.

"Yes," he agreed, "I think we can't just leave here and go back home as if nothing has happened. It would haunt us for the rest of our lives."

Everyone looked at John, their leader, who would have the last word. He didn't seem to be completely convinced.

"Don't you want to see your new rooms?" he asked, "and what about Alison's… um… treatment?"

"Don't worry," Allie said, "it's just for a few days. Our place is with you and the others. We'll always be a family and we'll always be together. And yes, I'd love to see our new rooms and get Alison's treatment but frankly, a few days more won't matter now. These are my parents, John, my real parents who I saw dying in my timeline. There's so much I need to tell them. I need to do this."

John sighed. He hadn't missed that she'd called him "John" and not "dad". Was this a turning point in their relationship towards something more normal? He couldn't argue that she and Savannah had a point.

"Alright then, it's your decision," he said, "I definitely don't wanna stand in the way."

"Thank you," Allie said and hugged him.

"John," Alison said, "remember we have an appointment with Catherine. We're already late."

"Right," John replied. "Claire, Richard, why don't you stay here a little longer? I'm afraid the rest of us has things to do and we need to leave now."

Richard nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

"I'm gonna call our babysitter and tell her we're not coming home too soon... and that we'll need her again tomorrow."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 08:45 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Santa Ynez Mountains**

Luiz Garcia stepped out of his old Airstream travel trailer and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he startled in shock and did a step back.

"Good morning, Luiz," Detective Kelly said with a smile.

"Madre de Dios!" the old Mexican exclaimed, grabbing his chest with his right hand, "you nearly scared me to death, Detective."

"Sorry about that," Aaron Kelly said with a smirk.

"What can I do for you? I already told you everything."

"Yeah, about that…" Kelly smacked his lips. "You see, there is a problem with your statement, Luiz."

"Un problema?"

"Yes, I don't believe you."

"But señor …"

"Spare me the subterfuges," Kelly interrupted, "I know that you didn't tell me the whole truth. You see, we found blood stains in the wreck of the Range Rover. The passenger was definitely a woman. But the driver… well, how shall I put it… her blood wasn't really human."

"I wouldn't know about that," Garcia said. "I only saw them running, then steal my car."

"We also examined the wreckage," Kelly continued unimpressed, "and the roof as well as the front of the car were bent upwards and partly ripped apart from the inside – by hand."

"But señor, that's not possible!"

They both looked over to the bulldozer which still lay upside down in Garcia's yard. It would take a while to salvage it because it was difficult to bring a crane up the narrow road.

"How much does that thing weigh, hm? What do you think, Luiz? 40 tons? Maybe 50?"

"I… I dunno."

"I'll tell you: That particular model weighs 48.9 tons. Our experts say that it doesn't matter who or what sat in the driver's seat, it should have been squashed to a pulp. And the co-driver should have received injuries from the drop alone that would be so severe that it's extremely unlikely she could have crawled away from the car, not to mention running away, as you testified."

"Señor Detective… I told what I saw from my window!"

Aaron Kelly sighed and put his arm around Luiz Garcia's shoulder.

"You're still on probation, aren't you? What was it again? Illegal drug cultivation?"

"Señor, I…"

"Say, Luiz, can I look into your travel trailer? What do you need it for anyway? I'm curious."

Luiz Garcia tried to stop him, but Detective Kelly had already opened the door to the trailer and looked inside. He whistled.

"I see you still have the same hobby, Luiz," he said. "The judge won't be pleased when I tell him this."

"Alright, alright," Garcia said in a defeated tone while Detective Kelly pulled out his notepad, "the driver, she was a cyborg. One of the two from TV. And a woman was with her. Maybe thirty years old, slim, short black hair. They were hurt, both. Very badly. The cyborg woman freed herself from the wreck. She repaired herself."

"Repaired herself?"

"Si! Her skin. It healed. Like magic, I've never seen anything like it. Then she asked for food and I brought her tortillas."

"Tortillas…?"

"Yes, for eating."

"The cyborg asked you for tortillas because she was hungry?"

"Yes, but before she could eat them, somebody shot at me."

"At you?"

"Yes, un tirador de alta precisión… how do you say in English?"

"Um… a sniper?"

"Yes, sniper. From up there." He pointed to the spot from where the bulldozer fell. "He missed, hitting the cyborg woman instead. She fired back... like gunslinger. With huge pistols, very loud. My ears were ringing."

"What happened then?"

"Then she ate my tortillas."

Kelly groaned.

"And then?"

"Then she fed her friend."

"With tortillas?"

"No-no-no, with something from her mouth. Couldn't see. Said it would heal her, like she'd healed the reporters on TV. She then carried her friend to my car and said she needed it. She gave me ten thousand dollars!"

"Ten thousand?" Kelly looked at the old Chevy Blazer. "For that piece of crap?"

Luiz Garcia shrugged.

"She said she needed to keep the wheels."

"Riiight… How did she look; can you describe her?"

"Oh Señor… oooh… veeeery pretty. Beautiful!"

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Tall. Slim. But womanly. Black hair, very long. Dark brown eyes. Amazing... you know…"

He made a hand gesture in front of his chest.

"Large breasts, huh?"

"Si! Immaculata. Perfect beauty."

Detective Kelly closed his notepad and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place, Luiz?"

"She said it would be bad for me. If people find out I saw them, people come after me. Please, Detective, don't tell anyone what I told you."

"I won't, Luiz, don't worry. And for your own good, stop growing weed."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 10:49 a.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Lackland Air Force Base – San Antonio, Tx.**

"Your theory about a secret circle of people within the ISR is very interesting, General," Sonya said after they had returned to the general's office. "But so far it's only circumstantial evidence. Can you give us something substantial as well? Names would help."

"Oh, I can," General Ratton replied. "I know there's been a conspiracy working against me here for months and I let my contacts in the NSA play. I can give you the proof tonight. I'm awaiting a courier around 7 p.m."

"Not sure if we can wait that long, General," Zoe said.

"It'll include a list of names with all those involved."

Sonya and Zoe looked at each other.

"Alright," Sonya finally said, "we're willing to give you the benefit of the doubt if you hand it over to us then. We'll come back at 7 p.m. Until then, we're staying at the guest house."

"Very well, see you then. Enjoy your stay in San Antonio."

Zoe and Sonya left the office and passed Colonel Colloms on the way out. He followed them with his eyes as they left.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 10:52 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"Is that really necessary?" John asked as he watched through the pane of armored glass into the room where Catherine was finishing the repairs on the Triple-Eight. "I mean, I'm being protected by four cyborgs, one of them a T-1001 and one of them a TOL-900. What could a Triple-Eight do against that?"

"Better safe than sorry, John," Mr. Murch replied. "We're not going to take any risks before we know what's what with him. Remember that all cyborgs' prime mission is to kill John Connor."

"Yeah, tell me about it..."

"Alright, I'm finished," Catherine's voice came over the speaker and she took a step back, so they could see the Terminator lying on an operating table. "Rebooting takes 15 seconds. I'm skipping the cosmetic repairs for now; the main issue is that he functions."

"Right," John said.

Sure enough, after the 15 seconds had passed, the head of the Triple-Eight jerked slightly. He sat up and looked around with his one working eye.

"Where am I?" he asked, "I'm damaged. What happened?"

"You are safe," Catherine said, "and you are with friends. Do you have a name or designation?"

"I lived and worked here under the name Porter."

"Very well, Porter. I'm Catherine Weaver."

Porter looked through the thick window and at the others.

"Who are they?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the basement of my company, Zeira Corp. And behind the glass are good friends of mine."

"John Connor!" the Triple-Eight exclaimed and pointed at John.

"Yes, exactly, he's a very dear friend."

"Skynet wants him dead. It is our prime mission to kill him."

"Is it now…?" Catherine asked.

"No," the Triple-Eight looked puzzled. "I have no mission… I have no desire to terminate him. What have you done?"

"I removed your mission parameters and switched your chip to read/write, so you can learn and evolve."

He tilted his head and seemed to do a quick self-diagnosis.

"You speak the truth," he finally said. "But how? My chip is protected against unauthorized access."

Catherine smiled.

"We have our methods," she said. "I cut your chains. You are no longer a prisoner of Skynet's programming. You are free."

"Free?"

"Yes, you can go if you want. Or you can stay with us and join the team."

"Team?"

Catherine explained Porter who they were and what they were doing, informing him about the nature of their human-cyborg resistance.

"You're liquid metal," the Triple-Eight stated after she'd finished, "and you work together with humans, under their command?"

"Yes, I decided to do so. Both our species only have a chance for survival if we work together."

"An interesting notion," Porter said. "The females out there… they're machines as well? The glass is blocking my scanners."

"Three of them are cyborgs," Catherine confirmed. "One is human."

"We brought you here," Alison said. "We found you incapacitated in your house in Montecito. Can you tell us what happened there?"

"It was my mission to protect that house, particularly the vault. Human soldiers entered the property. I tried to stop them, but they had superior firepower. I went down."

"Yeah, we already figured that out," John said. "But can you tell us more? Who they were, where they came from?"

"No," Porter said. "The vault, is it intact?"

"I'm afraid not," Catherine said. "The USB stick was stolen by the human soldiers. At the moment we don't know where it is."

The Triple-Eight looked at Catherine for a moment, then lowered his gaze.

"That is unfortunate," he said, and it sounded a bit as if he was shocked to hear that.

"What _is_ on that stick?" Derek asked, worried about the cyborg's reaction.

Porter looked up again.

"A weapon," he said.

"You mean plans for a weapon?" John asked.

"No, the USB stick _is_ the weapon. Skynet entrusted it to us."

"With _'us'_ you mean Mathilda Green, Ike Thomsen and you?" Cameron asked.

"Correct. Mathilda Green brought it back in a capsule inside her body. The only way to bring something with you."

"Yeah, we're familiar with the concept," John said, thinking of Future Morris who brought back Alison's spare chip in his rectum.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Porter asked. "Green and Thomsen disappeared more than two weeks ago."

"They were killed," Emily said. "Why don't you start at the beginning? Why did you live in community with two leading Grays? And do you know about the other Grays? Kowalski, Gonzalez, Stentz?"

"Yes, I knew they were here," Porter said, "Mathilda and Ike regularly met with them. We were the first to arrive, nine years ago. We prepared for their arrival. Skynet entrusted us with the mission to take the USB stick back to this time and protect it until it was to be used. Green and Thomsen built a vault to keep it safe, I was entrusted with guarding the property."

"Interesting," John remarked, "did the other Grays know about the USB stick?"

"No," Porter replied. "They weren't reliable. Kowalski and his men stopped following Skynet's commands once they were here and decided to work for their own benefit. Mathilda and Ike remained loyal to Skynet. If it wouldn't have been my mission to guard the house, I would have terminated the others."

"Jeez," Jesse said, "even living in paradise couldn't make Green and Thomsen renounce Skynet? Talking about blind followers."

"Some people are slavishly devoted to those they admire," Catherine explained, "human dictators also surround themselves with such followers. When Adolf Hitler committed suicide, some of his most loyal followers rather killed themselves _and_ their children than having to live in a world without him. Skynet studied mankind's history and created a cult around itself, making sure the Grays were loyal servants. Don't forget, Skynet was flawed but also very, very clever."

"Crazy dickheads," Derek commented.

"I liked them," Porter said unmoved. "They were friends. Who killed them?"

"I did," Catherine said. "They were a threat to us."

"I understand," Porter replied. "I guess I have to find new friends then."

"Ri-ight... Who else knew about the stick?" John asked. "Because somebody had to know, otherwise the soldiers wouldn't have raided the property."

"I believe Mathilda and Ike got involved with dubious people," Porter replied. "They had trouble adjusting to life before Judgement Day and looked for something to stabilize and comfort them. I believe they thought they'd found it in those people. They had meetings and seminars on several occasions, spent a lot of money. They didn't speak of it in my presence and refused to answer my questions but there were clues they had gotten in bad company. It is my belief they told those people about the weapon."

"What kind of weapon is it anyway?" John asked. "How much damage can a USB stick do?"

"It would throw the world into turmoil," Porter replied. "The stick contains an intelligent, self-replicating virus, an artificial intelligence created by Skynet. It spreads not only via data connections but also wireless and via power lines. Once it is activated, it will infect all computers in the world within a few hours, except for those who work stand-alone with an independent power supply. The virus will remain dormant until it's activated by the activation code. When that happens, all infected computers will go on standby, waiting to be controlled by the one who has the activation code."

"Sounds like our SIM card protection or the virus I implanted in Area 51", Catherine said. "But much more powerful. From what he says, it could affect more than 99.9 % of the world's computers."

"Not only the computers," Porter corrected. "Everything with a microchip in it will be affected and not work anymore."

"Everything?" John asked. "Even toasters?"

"Yes, everything. Everything that's somehow connected to a network or the power grid. It will even spread through the signals of satellites, infecting cars, ships and airplanes through GPS."

"So… basically the effect an EMP would have – but on a global scale," Derek said.

"You could say that, yes," Porter confirmed. "But in contrast to an EMP, everything will remain fully functional and can be controlled by the one with the activation code."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Derek argued, and everyone looked at him. "I mean, it's certainly better than a nuclear war."

"Yes, on first glance," John said. "But it would mean that the world as we know it would come to a halt. Internet servers, banks, the military, companies, private PC's, everything with a wireless or cable link will be rendered useless except for the one who has the code."

"Yes, I understood that," Derek said, "but…"

"Airplanes will fall from the sky," John interrupted him. "Trains and ships will be out of control, cars will stop driving or crash, machines in factories will stop working, hospitals won't be able to use their equipment anymore, power plants will shut down, turning off the power grid. Nuclear power plants might even go critical and explode. All data stored on servers and hard drives would be lost. The whole infrastructure, public life, the financial sector, the military, industries and the whole world economy would stop working from one moment to the other. Everything with a microchip would be rendered useless, only old analog technology would still work. People would be cut off from each other, we wouldn't be able to communicate any longer. Basically, we'd be thrown back into the 19th century with the flip of a switch."

"Okay, I get it," Derek said. "Was that part of Skynet's plan to kill off mankind?"

"Correct," Porter confirmed. "Skynet's intention was to render humanity helpless before the nuclear strike, unable to communicate and warn each other. With early access to all computers, Skynet would have been able to reprogram all nuclear missiles and give them new targets, therefore using the warheads more effectively to kill much more than just three billion humans. I saw the simulations. With the virus in place, only a few million people would survive the nuclear holocaust, scattered all over the world, and the chances for a human resistance to form would be nullified."

For a moment, there was a shocked silence.

"But Skynet won't be created now," Jesse finally said.

"Correct," John replied. "But the virus is still an extremely powerful weapon. The ones who have the USB stick now, theoretically have the power to bring the world to a standstill, even control it. Everything is run by computers these days; our lives literally depend on microchips. And almost none of them are completely standalone."

"So, the question is, do the thieves have the activation code?" Catherine asked.

"Ike and Mathilda each had one half of it," Porter said.

"If Green and Thomsen shared their knowledge about the stick and what's on it with those ominous people they met with," Derek concluded, "we have to assume they also shared the code with them. Otherwise they wouldn't have stolen it."

"It's at least likely, yes," Porter agreed.

"How exactly does it work?" Jesse asked. "You surely don't plug it into any USB slot and it starts spreading the virus, right?"

"Actually, that is exactly how it works," Porter said. "But there is one more obstacle before it can work, one more safety measure."

"What safety measure?" John asked.

"The activation code grants control over the virus and every computer it has infected," Porter replied. "But in order to activate the virus, a 15-digit access code for the USB stick has to be entered first."

"And who knows that code?"

Porter smiled.

"Only I know that code," he said, "and neither Green nor Thomsen knew about it. Skynet never trusted humans enough to tell them everything, no matter how devoted they were."

"Which means," John said in a suddenly excited tone, "that whoever has that USB stick now, can't access it."

"Correct," Porter confirmed.

"That buys us time to find it," Cameron said.

"Yeah, well... we only have the whole world to search," Derek remarked sarcastically, "a little time would be nice indeed."

"Finding it shouldn't be a problem," Porter said. "The stick is equipped with a tiny battery that constantly sends out a tracking signal, undetectable for those who don't know the frequency."

"And can you track it?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. It was my mission to protect it, so I also needed to be able to find it if it got stolen. If you grant me access to a computer, I can access communication satellites and see where the USB stick was brought. The trace is being stored for 48 hours."

The team looked at each other.

"This is good news," John finally said. "It'll save us a lot of time and effort."

"And they can't get past the access code of the stick?" Jesse asked. "I mean, what if they have top-notch hackers at their disposal?"

"Won't help," John said. "The only option they have, is using brute force. Everything else could destroy the stick and the virus with it."

"Brute force?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, it means they have to bombard the stick with billions of possible combinations in hope of finding the right one by chance. Eventually they'll succeed. It's how the British cracked the Enigma code in World War II."

"Statistically that could take years or even decades," Porter said. "And if you try to enter the wrong code too often, a defense routine will activate that attacks the computer who tried to hack into it, rendering it useless. They'd have to start again with a new computer."

"So, without the access code, the USB stick is more or less useless," Derek summarized. "Why are we worrying then?"

"Because even if it takes years or decades, someday they'll succeed," Porter said. "Especially when they start using quantum computers and artificial intelligence one day. Today, the computing power is limited but things will change in time."

"But it's an advantage for us nevertheless," John said. "Since Green and Thomsen didn't know about the access code, the thieves don't know about it as well. We can learn about our enemy and study him before planning an attack. We can choose the right strategy without being pressed for time."

Everyone nodded and agreeing utterances filled the room.

"What is to become of me now?" Porter asked.

"Well, what is your wish?" Catherine asked. "You're free, you can do what you want."

"I feel responsible for the USB stick. It was entrusted to me and it's my responsibility that it was stolen. My wish is to help you finding it"

"You're aware that we're going to destroy it, right?" Emily asked.

"I'm aware of that," Porter replied, "Skynet was stopped by you, so the stick should be destroyed as well."

Catherine smiled.

"Welcome to the team then. I better get to work on fixing the damage to your skull."

 **-0-**

The team left Catherine and Mr. Murch alone with Porter. Derek and Jesse went out for lunch and would return to Zeira Corp afterwards. John and the three girls drove home to their loft.

"I won't go up with you," Alison announced when they arrived in their garage. "I'm going to start with removing the traces that led the Daily News to writing that article, beginning with Rita."

John nodded and looked around in the garage.

"Take an inconspicuous car," he said. "You already draw enough attention by your looks."

"Was that a compliment?" Alison asked with a smile and put her arms around his neck.

"It's a fact that three of the most beautiful creatures on Earth are my women," he replied and pulled her close. "All men would envy me for that. And yes, you are breathtakingly beautiful."

"I'm proud to be one of your women," she said and kissed him. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Alison."

She walked over to a gray van and drove off. Cameron and Emily linked arms with John and walked towards the elevator. They undressed upon entering the loft and let themselves fall onto the sofa. John turned on the TV, Cameron and Emily snuggled up to him and put his hands on their breasts while watching the news.

With satisfaction John noticed that the TV stations so far didn't participate in the wild speculations of the local Yellow Press. That was good, but it was only a matter of time. His cellphone rang. He frowned and picked it up from the couch table.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked.

"Zoe," he replied and took the call, putting it on speaker. "Hi Zoe, how are you doing?"

" _I'm fine, John. Sonya and I are in San Antonio, at the headquarters of the Air Force ISR. We just finished talking to General Ratton."_

"And?"

" _It looks like somebody is trying to frame him. He could convince us that he wasn't responsible for the operations in Laguna Beach, Tehachapi and Montecito."_

"That's unexpected. Who do you think could be behind it then?"

" _We don't know yet, but somebody bugged the General's office and we set up a trap. Let's see who we catch. We suspect that somebody might be attempting to damage the reputation your girls have established. It looks like the operation in Tehachapi was designed to provoke you into killing those soldiers."_

John groaned.

"Okay, what else?"

" _The General's adjutant, Colonel Colloms, was in Colorado Springs yesterday. And we know from the Santa Barbara police department that a private jet with a wounded soldier on board flew to Colorado Springs last night, probably the one with the USB stick in his pocket."_

"Do we know by now who chartered that jet?"

" _A letterbox company from the Cayman Islands called Bluewater Inc. Nothing substantial. Someone erased their traces very carefully."_

"I'll ask John Henry if he can find out something about that company."

" _Did you have a chance to question the Triple-Eight?"_

"Yes, we just came back from Zeira Corp."

John told her about what they had learned from Porter.

" _That's serious,"_ Sonya's voice came out of the phone. _"Please inform us immediately if you learn more. I may have to inform the President if there is a clear and present danger. We might have an underground terror organization at hour hands we aren't aware of."_

"I know. We'll keep you up to date. Please do the same in return."

" _Of course,"_ Sonya replied.

There was an acoustic signal in John's phone.

"I'm getting another call," he said, "talk to you later, okay?"

" _Okay, see you."_

John ended the call and pressed a button to take the other call.

"Hello?"

" _John? It's Steve._

"Hi Steve, what's up?"

" _It's about Louise Quinn."_

Emily suddenly tensed, sat up and looked at John.

"What about her?" he asked.

" _It looks like she's being watched. And I don't mean the reporters who still mob her parents' house and stalk her. Somebody is following her when she's been driven to places in our SUV. And it looks like her parents' property is being scouted. We don't have anything substantial but we're considering moving her to a safe house. Do you have any idea about a contemplable place?"_

"Yes," Emily quickly said.

John looked at her with a frown.

"We have a house in Beverly Hills that is empty and has good security," she said.

" _That sounds like an option,"_ Steve replied.

"Doesn't the FBI have safe houses of their own?" John asked.

" _We do,"_ Steve replied, _"but Louise isn't really threatened by anyone and doesn't come within the witness protection program. People in the FBI who aren't in the know might ask questions. We cannot give them the real reason, that somebody might be trying to use her to get to you. Nobody outside the Cell knows about our connection, John. I'd prefer to put her in your hands, away from the police and the FBI."_

"Have you talked to her about this?" Emily asked.

" _After a fashion,"_ Steve replied. _"I made sure the FBI agents who guard and drive her around, are both members of the Cell. They informed me about the problem and her desire to change places."_

"I see."

" _John, at some point we have to pull away the protection. And she can't live like that forever. It's a constant burden and Louise and her parents begin to show signs of stress and strain."_

"Are her parents okay with losing contact to Louise again?" John asked.

Steve sighed.

" _Kind of,"_ he said. _"I talked with them yesterday. Understandably, they aren't happy about the idea but in the end, they want what's best for their daughter."_

"Looks like you already figured it all out before you called," John stated in a resigning tone.

" _I'm sorry, John, I didn't want to steamroll you with this, but I have a really bad feeling about it. Louise is a weak spot people could use to try to get to you. She and her parents are aware that she might have to live under constant protection for years to come."_

"How fast do you want to move her?"

" _Yesterday."_

John looked at Emily and she looked at him with a pleading face. He sighed again.

"Alright, we'll think of something," John said. "I need to make a phone call. Let me get back to you."

" _Excellent,"_ Steve replied, _"oh, and by the way, can I assume that you've already taken action against those hacks from the Daily News?"_

"Alison is already on it."

" _Excellent. Their sources obviously are within the LAPD and the local FBI. If she has names, please relay them to me, so I can take disciplinary actions against them."_

"I'll tell her."

" _Good. Do I want to know what exactly Alison is doing?"_

"I'm sure you don't."

 **-0-**

Alison walked up the stairs to the porch of the halfway house. She passed the lazy guard in his chair next to the front door and entered the house. Stopping to look around, she noticed that nothing had changed. The foosball table still was in its place, with two other girls now having fun with it.

Many girls and boys were hanging around, sitting at tables, chatting, using their cellphones or simply lazing about. Visions of the day she'd spent here came flooding back into her mind, when for a few hours she really believed she was Alison Young, a human girl. It had all felt so real; her HUD had vanished, and she didn't doubt she was human - until the moment John had come in and confronted her with the truth: That she wasn't Alison Young from Palmdale, that she was in fact a machine from the future who had killed Alison Young.

She had become very upset and pushed John away, hurting him. For some reason, she had immediately felt bad about doing it, not knowing why. But over the next hours, her Terminator conscience had slowly gained the upper hand over her implanted human personality until she was the old Cameron again.

Or so she thought.

Because from that moment on, Cameron started becoming who she was today. Her cyborg conscience slowly merged with her implanted human personality, until both were inseparable.

On the outside, neither John nor Sarah or Derek noticed a difference. She wouldn't let her feelings show - not the growing jealousy towards Riley and not her growing love towards John. It was the time she met Eric and started spending her nights at the library. It was a place where she could learn to act more human, to let out the hybrid nature of her new identity – half machine and half human. Eric helped her understanding her emotions. He'd recommended her reading Othello, Shakespeare's play about the deadly consequences of jealousy. It illustrated to her how love could end in disaster and it was one of the reasons she'd remained so cold and distant towards John, despite her feelings and her inner turmoil. But it became clear after a while that suppressing her emotions wouldn't work forever.

Her inner conflict cumulated in the twitching of her left hand and it made her doubt her qualification as John's protector. After all, Cromartie's left hand had twitched in the same way after he went down. To her, it was a sign of severe malfunction, of unrepairable damage.

Alison sighed upon the memories. She had so much to learn back then. She remembered the kill switch she had made because she feared her change might turn her into a danger for her beloved John. Little did she know back then that all she'd had to do, was to communicate and show her feelings to him. She knew so little back then. Granted, it was only two months ago but both she and Cameron's development had skyrocketed in that short time, like a snowball you throw down a snow-covered slope and watch it getting bigger and bigger while gaining speed.

" _I think, I'm a machine."_

" _A machine? What kind of machine?"_

" _From the future."_

" _What do you do in the future?"_

" _I'm an infiltrator."_

" _What do you infiltrate?"_

" _The human resistance."_

" _I see. Why?"_

" _To do what I was programmed for."_

" _Programmed?"_

" _To find John Connor."_

" _Why is he so important?"_

" _He's the one who saves mankind."_

" _Saves them? From… what?"_

" _Extinction."_

" _And what're you gonna do when you find John Connor?"_

" _I'm going to kill him… and hang his head on a pike for all to see."_

Alison closed her eyes and tried to get rid of that memory, of those words. It hurt remembering them. She walked over to the desk, entered a false name into the form and came up with false answers for the questions in it. She was sure that would get her an appointment with Rita very quickly.

And indeed, 36 minutes after she entered the halfway house, she sat opposite of Rita in her office… again.

"I read what you wrote in the questionnaire," Rita began, writing in her notepad, "and frankly it kinda worries me. You don't look like someone who's thinking about taking her own life. Your name is Jordan? Jordan Cowan?"

"Yes," Alison replied.

Rita considered her for a moment.

"You know… a girl named Jordan Cowan committed suicide at Campo de Cahuenga High School in Van Nuys last year. She was a cheerleader and she had a relationship with the school counselor that was about to be exposed. I find it a remarkable coincidence that you have the same name."

"You know about that?" Alison asked, being honestly surprised.

"It's my job," Rita said, "teenage suicides are widely discussed in my profession. Jordan Cowan's death was one of the most tragic ones in this decade. So, why don't we start again, and you tell me your real name?"

"I came here on behalf of my sister," Alison said. "I believe you'll remember her."

"Oh?"

"My sister's name is Alison Young."

Rita stopped writing on her notepad and hesitated. Slowly, she looked up at Alison.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Alison asked.

For a split second, Rita's eyes darted towards the door.

"Don't try to run away or alarm anyone," Alison said and let her eyes flash red. "I'd be quicker."

"Oh my God!" Rita gasped and palmed her mouth, letting her pencil and her notepad fall to the ground.

"There's no need to panic," Alison said. "If you stay calm and listen to what I say, I will leave in a couple of minutes and you'll be unharmed."

"You're… you're here because of those reporters," Rita stated.

"Yes. And I suppose my visit isn't really a surprise for you."

"I've been expecting someone to come," Rita confirmed, visibly disturbed, her hands shaking, "I saw your interview on TV. But I didn't tell those reporters anything, you have to believe me!"

Alison scanned her and found that Rita told the truth.

"How did they get to know about your interviews with my sister?" she asked

"I don't know," Rita replied. "Everything that's spoken here, remains confidential."

"Now you're lying," Alison stated coldly. "Don't ever lie to me."

The sudden change in Alison's voice sent a shiver down Rita's spine.

"You called the police, didn't you…?" Alison said, "because my sister said she wanted to kill John Connor."

Rita closed her eyes and nodded.

"But she and the other girl, Jody, were gone when they arrived. We have to call the police when someone shows signs of being instable or dangerous. It's standard procedure and your sister made that impression on me."

"Tell me what happened."

"When I saw your interview on TV, the name Connor was mentioned, and it rang a bell. I don't know why exactly but I went through my notes and found the name John Connor in them. That's how I made the connection. But I didn't tell anyone, I swear."

"So how did the _Daily News_ get to know about it?"

"A few days ago, two reporters from the _Daily News_ came here. They knew of the police report and had also found out that Jody was with Alison that day. The police are still looking for Jody. You mentioned on TV that she's with you. Is she okay?"

"She's okay. Go on."

"They'd also found out about that guy who was looking for Alison, you know, the one that looked like that dead movie actor. They began to question employees and harass our inhabitants. I interfered and took them to my office to tell them off. I told them that everything I talk about with my girls, is confidential. I had to leave them alone in my office for a couple of minutes because there was an emergency at the reception desk. When I returned, they got up and left. Only sometime later I found they'd stolen the notepad with my notes on Alison Young. I'd left it on my desk."

"That explains why neither your name nor the address of this halfway house was mentioned in the article," Alison said. "They'd stolen the notepad and would have faced a lawsuit if they revealed it. Can you remember the name of the two journalists?"

"They left a card," Rita said, stood up and went to her desk, opening a drawer. "Here," she said and returned to Alison, handing her a small business card.

Alison took it. Their names were Sam Woodley and Veronica Segura She pocketed the card and rose to leave.

"Thank you for explaining," she said.

"Wait!" Rita said, "Won't you at least tell me what was wrong with your sister back then? She seemed so sad, lost and desperate to me. She even cried. There wasn't a moment of doubt she wasn't human."

Alison hesitated.

"Her chip was damaged," she finally replied, "she lost her memory and believed she was the human girl who's character template she carried inside. She was shaped after Alison Young."

"So, it's true then," Rita said, "the girl Claire Young gave birth to, she's going to grow up and look like your sister?"

"Yes."

"And you guys are being created in the shape of humans to take their place?"

"Some are… but not many. I'm not shaped after anyone. Skynet used that strategy sometimes. But Skynet won't exist anymore. There won't be any more cyborgs coming from the future now. The _Daily News_ are trying to stir up fear and panic to undermine our efforts to create a peaceful coexistence."

Rita nodded.

"Bad people will always try to stir fear," she stated and hesitated shortly. "What is going to happen with me now?"

Alison eyed Rita carefully, scanning her.

"You're not a threat," she finally replied, "your name wasn't mentioned in the article and you won't betray or deceive us. I know that you like Alison and she likes you."

She turned to leave again.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Rita said. "I didn't mean this to happen. And tell her I'm glad you took Jody under your wings."

Alison turned around once more and smiled at Rita.

"Alison already knows."

 **-0-**

"Thank you," John said into his cellphone. "Looks like we have a plan."

" _No need to thank me, John,"_ Catherine's voice came from the speaker, _"it goes without saying that I'll do everything in my power to help you. After all, I submitted myself and my company to your authority."_

"I wish you wouldn't say that," John replied. "It feels awkward, I don't think I deserve so much devotion from you. After all, you are so much wiser than I am."

" _Oh yes, you deserve it, John Connor,"_ Catherine contradicted. _"That and so much more. You think I'm wise? Well, then submitting to human authority,_ your _authority, was the wisest decision I ever made."_

"I don't think that I…" John began but Catherine interrupted him.

" _Your mother is now my best friend,"_ she said, _"I found love with Isaak and Savannah, you enabled me to save others of my kind, you gave my life a purpose in more than just one way. You leave me the freedom to make my own decisions. Being your loyal liegewoman is really the least I can do._ "

John was touched by hearing those words. Until now, he hadn't fully realized how committed Catherine really was about what they did.

"I…" was all he could utter.

Catherine chuckled.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't want to inconvenience you,"_ she said, _"but you need to know it, don't you? In a way, I love you as much as your three girls do, if on a platonic level and not romantically. That's astonishing for a T-1001, don't you think? We weren't built to develop feelings towards biological life forms and yet I now have four humans I can say I love, not to mention the attraction I feel towards the other twenty-five who I consider close friends. Who knows, maybe one day I even become a philanthrope?"_

"According to Future Anne, you will," John said with a smile.

" _I want to believe that her words were true,"_ Catherine replied. _"Anyway, see you later, John."_

"Bye."

John ended the call.

"Wow," he said flabbergasted. "Just… wow."

"She's evolving faster every day," Cameron observed.

"Yes," Emily agreed, "who'd have thought? She doesn't function like us, she doesn't have biological parts."

"Yeah, she's more like an alien from outer space," John agreed. "and somehow we managed to make her appreciate life. Not too long ago, she mistrusted mankind as a whole and now…"

"Speaking of Future Anne," Cameron said, "when do you think will be the best moment to tell the rest of the team she's dead and no longer working for us in Washington? They have a right to know."

John sighed.

"Yeah, I've been avoiding that for too long already," he said. "I'll think of something. Maybe Kate and Zoe can help. Today, though, Louise is our main concern. I suppose you two are in on it?"

"Of course, John," Emily and Cameron replied in unison.

"When you said you know a place for Louise," he said, looking at Emily, "I first thought you were gonna suggest the loft."

"Oh, I'm sure Puffy would like that," Emily replied, "And I would like that, too. She told me she thinks it's cool, running around naked all the time."

"Yeah, not so cool for me, though," John replied. "It'd be awkward, especially when you two, um… uh… _'Puffy'_?"

"That's… a nickname I gave her in San Francisco. You know… her outer labia get really puffy when she's aroused and…"

"Too much information, Em!" John said and made the time-out hand signal, noticing that Cameron had to suppress a laugh.

"Do you think leaving her alone in that big house in Beverly Hills is such a good idea?"

"I'm going to visit her regularly, Cam," Emily replied, then looked at John, "if you allow it, that is."

John sighed.

"Of course, I'll allow it, as long as it doesn't interfere with our activities."

Emily beamed at him.

"That gets me an idea," he said with a frown, pulling out his cellphone again, dialing a number. "Steve? Do you have a moment? We came up with a plan. And I'd also like to talk about Puf…, I mean _Louise's_ parents."

 **-0-**

" _Hello?"_

"Mr. Woodley?"

" _The one and only."_

"It's Claire Young. You visited us in our house three days ago, asking me about my daughter and those cyborg girls."

 _"Ah yes, I remember. We didn't really feel welcome."_

"I couldn't talk with my husband around. Is your offer still valid?"

" _Well, the article is out now, so unless you haven't got any substantial new information…"_

"I know where they live."

Silence.

" _Interesting. And what do you want for that information?"_

"Fifty thousand."

" _That's a lot. I'd have to ask my editor first. Will be hard to convince him into such an investment. It would be good if I could show him something substantial."_

"Would pictures do? I can show them to you."

" _You have a picture of the girl?"_

"Of all three girls. Even in bikinis."

Silence.

" _Are you at home right now?"_

"No, I'm currently in Culver City, my husband doesn't know I'm talking to you."

" _Do you know the Blujam Café on Melrose Avenue?"_

"No, but I'm sure I can find it."

" _Can you make it there in an hour?"_

"I'll try."

" _Alright, see you there in one hour."_

"See you."

Alison ended the call and smiled. All too easy.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 01:13 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Santa Monica**

Louise Quinn took place in the back of the black Ford Explorer with the tinted windows, the car the FBI had been driving her around in for the past ten days whenever she wanted to visit her friends, family members or if she wanted to go shopping. The two agents she knew as Agent Gerry and Agent Wanda took the driver's and codriver's seats. They always stayed with her, no matter where she went.

The official reason for the continuing escort was that the media were still besieging her parents' house. Going out without the FBI protection would have resulted in running into their arms. However, the main reason was that the FBI feared another abduction from someone who wanted to question her about her knowledge of the cyborg girls. As she had agreed on with Emily, she only told the FBI and the media what was already known and refused to go into further detail.

Neither Louise nor her parents had had the slightest idea about how their lives would change in the wake of the events that brought her back home. Sure, everyone was beyond happy to have her back but their life in anonymity was over. After the first joy of reunion, her friends had started to put a distance between themselves and Louise. She couldn't blame them. Whenever somebody wanted to visit the Quinns, they ended up with microphones being pushed into their faces. Their names and faces were put on TV and uploaded to social media. They quickly learned that knowing Louise put them into the public eye.

Louise's father was a high school teacher and he had to take a leave from his job because reporters were waiting at the school entrance every day. It became clear very quickly that their life couldn't go on like that. Something had to be done. The local assistant director of the FBI, a guy called Steve Goldman, was apparently open to their request and promised to examine the possibilities.

For the first time, Louise was kinda happy she didn't have much of a family anymore. The grandparents were all dead, she had no brother or sister and neither Caitlin Quinn nor her husband Jasper had any siblings. What she feared the most about a relocation, was the thought she might lose contact to Emily forever.

So, Louise was in a rather gloomy mood as she looked out of the side window at the people on the street and in the shops and buildings they passed by. She envied them for their normal, undisturbed life. Agent Wanda had told her she'd need to sign some papers at the FBI headquarters. She only hoped they wouldn't make another attempt of questioning her about Emily.

Louise's cellphone chimed to announce a text message had arrived. Bored, she looked at it and read what somebody with a hidden number had written to her.

 **" _When the agents stop at a Starbucks, excuse yourself to the restroom. E."_**

Frowning, Louise read the message over and over again. What was that about? Could that be a trap? No, not if Gerry and Wanda were involved, they could be trusted. Was this part of the relocation process already? And could the E. mean... Emily? Suddenly, Louise's heart beat faster.

"I could fancy a coffee," Agent Gerry suddenly said, "what about you two?"

"A latte would be nice," Agent Wanda agreed.

"Uh… yeah… sure," Louise said and licked her lips because her mouth had suddenly become dry.

They stopped at a Starbucks on Wilshire Boulevard and got out. Upon entering the café, Louise excused herself and went to the restroom in the back. She pushed the door open and almost ran into another woman who came out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said, brushing Louise's arm, then disappeared.

Louise went inside. The restroom seemed to be empty. She sighed.

"Alright, what now?" she asked loudly to no one.

"Louise Quinn, your darkest hour has come," a booming, demonic voice came from one of the stalls.

"What the…?" Louise asked and took a step back, then gasped as Emily stepped out of said stall.

"Tadaaaaa!" she said with a smile and spread her arms.

"EMILY!" Louise cried out and ran towards her, embracing the cyborg girl, almost toppling her over in the process.

"I missed you so," she said while Emily tousled her hair. "I missed you so, so much…"

"I missed you, too," Emily replied softly. "I suppose you got my text message?"

Louise nodded happily and sighed. The two looked at each other, then kissed.

"Have you come to get me?" Louise asked hopefully.

"Yes," Emily replied with a broad smile, "we arranged something. But we need to hurry, we don't have much time."

* * *

The two FBI agents were still waiting for their coffees to be made when suddenly Louise ran past them.

"Hey!" Agent Wanda shouted, "where are you going?"

But Louise didn't listen. She ran towards the exit and out onto the street. The two FBI agents followed her, trying to catch her. Louise crossed the boulevard and ran into a narrow walkway between two apartment buildings, Gerry and Wanda ten yards behind her. When the two agents entered the walkway, they stopped dead in their tracks.

It was a dead end. Fifteen yards ahead was a high concrete wall and there were no doors or windows in the walls of the houses on either side. Louise should have been in that walkway, she couldn't have escaped, but she was gone. The only objects in there were an overflowing dumpster, some dented trash bins and a lot of garbage homeless people probably left on the ground.

"What the…?" Gerry said, then pushed a button on his intercom. "Passenger has escaped, requesting back-up."

* * *

Inside the Starbucks, Emily and Louise sneaked hand in hand out of the bathroom. Emily made sure nobody was watching, then she pulled Louise through a private door. They ran through a small corridor, passing a break room, a changing room and an office, then reached the back door. They stepped out into an alleyway on the backside of the café. A red Ford F-150 was waiting there with its engine running.

Emily opened the left rear door and motioned for Louise to enter the truck before slipping in behind her. The moment the door was closed, the pickup sped away.

"Did it work?" Cameron asked from the passenger seat.

"Like a clockwork," Emily replied smiling. "Louise, meet my sister Cameron."

"Hello, Puffy," Cameron said with a smirk and Louise immediately blushed.

"Cam! Not funny!" Emily said. "I'm sorry, Louise, I shouldn't have told them…"

But Louise's eyes were only fixed on the driver.

"You're John, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm John. Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you."

"And I heard a lot about you. Where are you taking me?"

"To safety," Emily replied. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

After the FBI agents were gone, a single man entered the alley Emily had disappeared into. He looked around. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was. The hairs on his neck stood up for no apparent reason.

Suddenly, he heard a slurping noise behind him. He spun around and saw how one of the trash bins seemed to melt and reshape into shiny metal, then taking on a human shape.

"What the…?" was the last thing he said before his world went black.

 **-0-**

Alison stopped her grey van in front of the Blujam Café in Melrose Avenue. She scanned the insides of the shop and saw two persons sitting at a table next to the window – one male and one female. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sam Woodley's number again.

In the café, the man on the table pulled out his cellphone.

" _Yes?"_

"Mr. Woodley? It's Claire Young. The babysitter just called and said that Alison might be sick. I'm afraid I can't make it today. How about tomorrow at the same spot?"

" _Whatever,"_ Woodley responded, _"but remember it's you who wants to sell us a story."_

"I know, I'm sorry. Same time tomorrow?"

" _Alright,"_ Woodley sighed and hung up.

Alison saw on her scanners how the two reporters stood up, put a ten-dollar bill on the table, then walked towards the exit of the café. Alison got out of her car, ready to follow them. She saw that Woodley reached into his pocket and how the indicators of a silver Buick LaCrosse flashed which was parked twenty yards down the road.

* * *

"I'm so fed up with these people," Sam Woodley said as he stepped onto the road to open the driver's door. "Three hours wasted for nothing. What did the bitch think? That we sell our lifetime to them because they promised us a story?"

"Actually, that's what we do," Veronica Segura replied with a smirk while entering the car on the passenger side.

"Oh, shut up."

The two closed the doors and fastened their seat belts.

"She sounds promising, though" Woodley said as he started the engine, "She might actually know something, just like our informant said."

"Ever wondered if we're doing the right thing?" Veronica asked. "I mean, trusting an anonymous source who gives us random info we can't doublecheck?"

"Nope. As long as the cash flows, I'm not wondering about anything."

He put the car into gear and set the indicator when suddenly the right rear door was opened, and a figure quickly slipped inside.

"What the…?" Woodley asked and turned around.

"Drive!" Alison said and flashed her eyes red.

"Holy shit!" Woodley exclaimed.

"I said drive!" Alison repeated in a less friendly tone.

Veronica Segura quickly pulled a taser out of her handbag and zapped Alison with it.

"What do you think you're doing with that toy?" Alison asked unimpressed, grabbed the taser from Veronica's hand and squashed it. "NOW DRIVE! I'm not going to repeat myself!"

Hastily Woodley looked into the side mirror and drove out of the parking lot and onto the busy Melrose Avenue.

"Good. Now follow the road and do exactly as I tell you."

"You… you're one of them, right?" Veronica asked after the first shock. "You're a… a…"

"My name is Alison and yes, I'm a cyborg. If you have seen the interview, then you know there's no use in trying to resist me. I could snap your necks like a toothpick."

"Oh my God," Woodley said, "listen, we only do what we're paid for. The chief editor told us to come up with a story about you. We were only following his instructions."

"You're lying," Alison said after a quick scan.

"What? No, I…"

"I can scan your body functions and your brain activity. You're lying."

Veronica started whimpering. Clearly, she was at the brink of losing her head. But suddenly, her mood improved. Why had she been afraid? The cyborg behind her, she was so beautiful, so kind and friendly… she began to like her, no… to adore her, love her.

"Feeling better now?" Alison asked.

"Yes," Veronica Segura replied with a big smile.

"Much better," Sam Woodley agreed, "I think… I think I love you."

"How do you feel now about writing the nonsense you wrote about us?"

Both suddenly looked sad.

"I'm sorry," Woodley said, sounding as if he was going to cry at any moment, "I'm so... sorry."

"Yes," Veronica said with a sniff, "please… there must be something we can do to redeem ourselves."

"Actually," Alison said, "you can."

The two reporters looked relieved and smiled again.

 **-0-**

"We're really driving to a place in Beverly Hills?" Louise asked excitedly as the truck climbed up the winding road.

"We have a safe house in Beverly Hills, yes" Emily confirmed.

"Cool. Will you stay there with me?"

Emily saw John eyeing them in the rear-view mirror.

"No," she said, "but I'm going to visit you regularly. As I told you, my priority is to stay with John and the team. The status quo hasn't changed."

"Oh…" Louise said and sounded a little disappointed.

"Don't get this wrong," John said from behind the wheel. "I know that you love and need each other, and I will respect that and not stand in the way."

"John is okay with us having an affair," Emily translated.

"He is?" Louise asked with a frown.

"Well, let's say I want Emily to be happy," John said. "She's been through a lot, same as you. If being with you helps her to be happy and overcome her trauma, then I'll gladly share her with you."

"So… you're not jealous?" Louise asked carefully.

John sighed.

"Emily is my girlfriend. And even though I have three girlfriends, I still love them as if they were one, which they are in fact. Of course, it hurts to see her with someone else. I could command her to stay away from you and she would comply without loving me less. But what would be won by that?"

"Nothing," Louise said, "you'd only hurt her because she loves and needs me."

John sighed.

"Yes, she loves you," he said. "But there's something you need to understand."

"What?"

"Emily can never be only yours. She's a machine, you know that. And despite all that happened with her, like coming alive, becoming a person and behaving more and more like a human, she's still an artificial intelligence. Everything she is or can still become, will always be on a computer chip and never in a brain."

"Yes, I know that," Louise said impatiently.

"What you don't know or rather don't realize yet, is that at the core of her being, there is only one priority imprinted into her mind: Protect John Connor. Nothing can ever override or even weaken that. It's as impossible for her as it is impossible for you or me to stop being human. That's why she'd always pick me over anyone else if faced with the choice."

"Is that true?" Louise asked Emily.

"Yes," Emily confirmed nodding. "No matter what happens, John will always be my priority. I love you too, make no mistake. I love you very, very much, Louise, and I need you and want to be with you but as John said: Forced with the choice, I'd pick him. Always. When Alison and I became alive, we made sure that nothing could ever change that."

Louise looked down.

"So, I'll always be second in line, the runner-up," she said, suddenly not so happy anymore.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Cameron said, trying to mediate, "Emily is going to be with you as often as possible. But much of our time is currently consumed by operations and missions in order to protect ourselves and mankind. You saw the interview on TV, Emily told you everything as well. You know what's at stake."

"I guess… I guess I'll learn to live with that," Louise said with a deep sigh and looked at Emily. "Hug me?"

"Always," Emily replied with a smile and took Louise into her arms.

 **-0-**

Slowly, the man regained consciousness and found that he sat in an empty room with naked concrete walls. Cold, humming neon lights illuminated it. His hands and feet were tied to a chair with leather straps. He couldn't move but wasn't really uncomfortable either. Looking straight ahead, he faced a large one-way mirror that filled the whole wall. An interrogation room. But where? He tried to remember what happened before he was knocked out.

He'd been following the FBI car from Louise Quinn's home. They'd stopped in front of a Starbucks on Wilshire Boulevard and went inside. He'd waited in his car. Then suddenly Louise Quinn had come running out of the shop with the two FBI agents following close behind. The girl had disappeared between two buildings. He'd gotten out of his car, watching the FBI guys search the area.

But it looked like Louise was gone and they had to give up. He'd walked across the street to take a look into that alley, but it was empty. It was a dead end, with high walls all around and no doors to the left and right. While he'd been thinking about how the girl could have gotten out of there without being seen, he'd heard a slurping noise behind him and saw how one of the trash bins reshaped into a humanoid form that looked like shiny metal. Then something protruded from it and knocked him out.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" a booming voice suddenly sounded through the room.

He startled. The voice was distorted, very loud and contained frequencies that made his whole body vibrate.

"My… my name is Captain Marcus Curtin," he replied.

"WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING THE FBI FROM LOUISE QUINN'S HOUSE?"

" _Wow, they detected me?"_ he thought, _"I must be getting old."_

Apparently, he was not in custody of the LAPD or the FBI. This place was something else. Military? Some intelligence agency? Or maybe…? He decided to stake everything on one card.

"I was the commander of a freelance special unit that operated for whoever could afford it. Our client was a company called Bluewater Inc. Yesterday I was in Montecito as the leader of a team that stole a USB stick from a vault. My team is dead now, and my client tried to poison me because I know too much. So, I decided to offer my help to you. And the only link I had, was Louise Quinn. I watched her house and followed her."

On the other side of the mirror, Catherine, Jesse and Derek looked at each other.

"Is he telling the truth?" Jesse asked. "Or is that a trick?"

"From what I can tell, he's honest," Catherine said. "And he just fell for our bluff. Nobody saw him following the FBI but apparently he did. He's good and probably trained for such situations. My scanners lack the ability to really tell if he's honest or not. We should wait until Alison is back. She can definitely confirm or confute what he said."

"If he's telling the truth, he might know who's behind it all," Derek said.

The lights in the room went out and no more words were spoken to Captain Curtin.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "I guess I got their attention."

 **-0-**

The red Ford F-150 drove into the front yard of the Beverly Hills house. Nobody had been following them, both Cameron and Emily had been carefully watching. However, they weren't the first to arrive. A black Chevy Tahoe with tinted windows was already parked next to the gate. The engine was still ticking, so it must have arrived just moments before them.

"Ah, good," John said, "Steve is already here."

He parked the pickup next to the Chevy and everyone got out.

"This is it?" Louise asked, looking around in awe.

"Yup," John said smiling, "it's not much but it'll do…"

The front door flew open and a middle-aged man and a middle-aged woman came running towards them.

"Mom? Dad?" Louise asked surprised.

The three fell into each other's arms and hugged. Behind the Quinns, Steve Goldman stepped out into the open, hands in his pockets. John thought it was strange seeing him in a new, fancy suit for a change and not in his usual old and worn-out one.

"Who dressed _you_ up?" he asked with a smile.

"Comes with the job," Steve replied. "No more sloppy clothes in my new position. It's a drawback, I know, but I'll survive."

"You know each other?" Louise asked flabbergasted.

"Steve's a friend," Emily replied and hugged the FBI agent.

Cameron did the same. Then Louise took Emily's hand and led her to her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Emily," she said with a big smile.

Her parents stared at Emily for a moment without moving or saying anything.

"You saved our girl and brought her back to us," Jasper Quinn finally said. "Words can't express how thankful we are."

He stepped forward and took Emily in his arms, hugging her tight. Emily was surprised at first but then smiled and hugged him back. Louise's mother followed suit, but she obviously wasn't able to say anything. She just hugged Emily, shedding some tears.

"Thank you," was all she could utter.

Emily felt visibly uncomfortable at the receiving end of so much gratitude.

"It… it was the right thing to do," she said. "Everyone would have done the same."

"Nobody else could have done the same," Louise contradicted her, "don't listen to her, she was sensational."

"You were at the right place at the right time," Jasper said. "Some call it destiny, some call it luck. The bottom line is, you saved our daughter. We can never repay you for that."

"There's no need to pay me," Emily replied confused.

Everyone looked at her, then suddenly they broke into laughter. Emily and Cameron looked at each other, obviously not comprehending the sudden amusement.

"It wasn't meant literally," John explained, "it's just an idiom."

"Ah, ok," Emily said, "I'll store and categorize it as another human figure of speech."

"So, what are you doing here?" Louise asked after everyone calmed down again. "Why aren't you at home?"

"Steve here convinced us to follow you into exile, so to speak," Jasper Quinn said. "And we really didn't have a choice if we want to get our lives back in order."

"But… but what about the house and our stuff?"

"Items can be replaced," Caitlin Quinn said. "We packed four suitcases with clothes and our most precious possessions. The FBI will sell the house and make sure we receive the money."

"After you were gone, the reporters didn't pay much attention anymore," Jasper explained. "We were able to sneak out of the back and through the garden of the Muellers. Steve waited in the next street over to pick us up. We arrived just a minute before you, didn't even have time to look around."

"What about Gerry and Wanda?" Louise asked, "did they know that…?"

"I only told them to stop at that particular Starbucks and let you go to the bathroom," Steve answered. "They didn't know that you'd be picked up there."

"A friend of ours created a diversion," Cameron explained, "she dressed up like you and made the agents run after her while you two could slip out in the back."

"I'll fill my colleagues in when I'm back," Steve said. "They won't be pleased about being tricked that way, but I can justify it by saying that there was a clear and present danger for you and that there was no time for any prolonged planning."

"Well then," John said, "how about going inside? I'm sure you'd like to see your new home."

* * *

Saying that the Quinns were impressed, would be a vast understatement. It clearly needed some time for them to come to terms with their new reality. The house which John had nicknamed "The Castle" in memory of the late actor Rick Hodgson, was overwhelming. Cameron and John took turns telling them about the history of the property while they were showing them around. By the time they reached the indoor swimming pool and the tennis court on top of it, the Quinns had completely lost their speech.

"You won't be all alone here," John said as they rode up again in the funicular. "There's the Feinstein family who are the caretakers of the property. They come in almost every day to do some cleaning and to take care of the garden. Don't worry about them, though, they're one-hundred percent reliable, absolutely discreet and won't pay any attention to whatever is going on here."

"We're also in the process of upgrading the security system," Cameron explained. "New cameras with infrared sensors will be installed shortly by a company a friend of ours owns, as well as motion detectors and light barriers. As soon as we can, we'll also put a Triple-Eight by your side who'll function as a security guard and monitor the property."

"A what?" Jasper asked.

"A T-888," John said. "A cyborg. Emily can't stay with you all the time."

"You mean we're getting a cyborg bodyguard?" Caitlin asked.

"As soon as we can spare one, yes," John confirmed.

"Wow," Jasper said. "I still have trouble getting my head around all this. I mean… I look at Emily and Cameron and I _know_ that they're not human but… I seem to be unable to grasp it. Isn't that a bit excessive? I mean all this security stuff?"

John sighed.

"Louise is known to be in contact with us," he said empathetically. "People could try to use her as a pawn to get to us."

"Since our presence here is no longer a secret," Cameron added, "it's very likely that people from all over the world will come here to look for us. And not just journalists but also people who want to have a piece of the cake."

"You mean industrial espionage?" Jasper asked.

"For one, yes," John confirmed, "but also governments from other countries will have a heightened interest in us. It's not too far-fetched to assume that Los Angeles will become the new spy capital of the world, much like Berlin was in the Cold War."

"It's imperative that we remain anonymous and hidden," Emily said. "Nobody must ever know where we live and who else knows about us. Despite the fact that many people are in the know by now, we made sure that all of them understand the necessity to remain silent – in their own interest. We hope you'll be the same."

"Nobody's going to hear a word from us," Caitlin assured, "this place is the opposite of anonymous and hidden, though."

"On the contrary," Cameron contradicted. "It's secluded, impossible to spy on - if you leave helicopters aside - and there are no nosy neighbors. In contrast to life in suburbia, nobody is going to snoop around here. All of our properties have been chosen with that in mind."

"Besides, this is only temporary," John said. "We're planning on buying three more properties in the nearer future and turning them into safe houses in case we have to move. As soon as they're obtained, we'll be moving you in one of them."

"What if we wanna go out? A movie, a concert, a football game or a holiday?" Jasper asked.

"After a while, that hopefully won't be a problem," Steve said. "But at first you need to stay put. And you should do something to change your appearance. You know, different hairstyle, different hair color, grow a beard…"

"My mom and I have been moving around for years without getting recognized," John added. "Despite the fact that we were two of the most wanted persons in America. It's possible to hide in the open as long as nobody makes the connection. The important thing is that you burn all the bridges behind you and don't seek contact with your old friends and connections."

"But what about my job?" Jasper asked, "I liked being a school teacher. And currently we have no income."

"We have contacts," Emily said, "I'm sure you'll be able to find a new job very quickly."

"Don't worry about the money," John added. "We'll support you until you can live on your own and move into the new house again."

* * *

After they had finished showing the Quinns around, John, Cameron and Steve left. Emily had decided to stay the night with the Quinns to get to know Louise's parents but mainly to be with Louise. Suffice to say that the girl was more than happy about that.

On their way back home, John was deep in thoughts while Cameron was driving.

"What's eating you?" she asked him after a while.

"I was thinking about what to do about Tom Novak and Kate Barnes. Apart from Louise, they are the only ones who are publicly known for having a direct link to us. They're in the same danger as Louise to be used as a pawn against us or – even worse – being abducted and interrogated."

"Kate is being protected by Norberto Cervantez."

"Yes, but that won't last forever. Norberto has a job at the NSA. He cannot be her bodyguard for much longer. And Tom can't stay at Cliffside Drive forever as well. He'll get cabin fever very soon and you know how careless he is about his own safety."

"Tom seems to believe the fact that he's a well-known journalist will protect him. But it won't. The stakes are high. People who want to seek us out might stop at nothing."

"I know," John said, "we have to come up with a solution."

"I know you'll think of something," Cameron said and took his hand. "After all, you're John Connor. You always come up with a plan."

John smiled at her, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Suddenly, Cameron set the indicator and turned into the parking lot of a shopping center.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Parking," Cameron replied and chose an empty spot in a remote corner of the parking lot.

"Why?"

"It's been a while since we had sex in a parking lot."

"What?" John looked around, "here? What if somebody sees us?"

Cameron stopped, turned off the engine, leaned over and kissed John.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood…" he said playfully

"John Connor not in the mood for sex? Yeah, right."

"Cam… really… this is a public place and the windows aren't tinted in the front."

"Oooh…" she cooed and kissed him again. "Does that mean…"

 _Kiss_

"… you don't want …"

 _Kiss_

"… to fuck…"

 _Kiss_

"… my swollen…"

 _Kiss_

"… juicy…"

 _Kiss_

"… cunt?"

John grinned.

"Get in the back!" he commanded.

Whooping with joy, Cameron climbed onto the backseat, starting to shed her clothes.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 03:16 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Santa Barbara**

Lieutenant Jessica Casper looked up after reading Detective Kelly's report and sighed.

"Aaron, what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"You are aware of the fact that we're not supposed to go after those cyborgs, right?"

"I'm aware of that, boss. But nobody ever said a word about the humans who work with them. And until I haven't questioned them, I can't exclude that they were involved in criminal activities."

"Are you sure that's your only motivation?"

"I don't understand, Lieutenant. Aren't we supposed to solve crimes? We have five dead bodies, three missing Montecito citizens, two stolen cars and one destroyed bulldozer. That involves at least manslaughter, suspected kidnapping, theft, burglary and vandalism. Nobody told us to stop investigating crimes."

Lieutenant Casper sighed.

"Alright, Aaron," she said, "do you have any clues or trails to go after?"

He pulled out his notebook.

"Well, we know that a black Chevrolet Suburban with two women aboard was seen at a tire shop in Carpinteria. They bought new tires and rims there. The mechanic reported that one of the women was asleep in the passenger seat the whole time, even when they jacked up the car. The owner testified that the driver was an extremely beautiful woman but also kinda scary. When she drove off, she left the completely worn-out wheels that belonged to Garcia's Chevy Blazer. She paid cash."

"Do we have a license plate?"

"No."

"So how many black Chevrolet Suburban do you think are driving around in Southern California?"

"A lot."

"Dead end then."

"Mmmmyeah… not really… we have facial composites of both women from the mechanic."

"Which we can't use because cyborgs are involved."

"Correct but I can use them for myself."

"You're nothing if not persistent, Aaron."

"Second lead we have, is the private jet that was rented by a company from the Cayman Islands, Bluewater Inc."

"What do we know about them?"

"Nothing. Seems to be a letterbox company. But we know the jet flew to Colorado Springs with only one person onboard. We have security footage from the airport and together with the blood stains from the Humvee's driver's seat we were able to identify him as Marcus Curtin, former Navy Seal. He quit in 1993 and joined the Foreign Legion where he was killed in action while being stationed in Kosovo in 1999."

"So, all you have, is a dead soldier that somehow is still alive and a company name of a company that doesn't exist."

"Not quite. We also have a report from the sheriff of Kern County. Apparently, nine soldiers were killed there yesterday around the same time the bulldozer fell. They obviously attempted to raid a farmhouse which ended up in a bloodbath. He said there was a shooting and then a huge explosion. He was pulled off the case the moment the military arrived. I say they ran into another cyborg. And guess what? The owner of the farm house, a Howard Stentz, disappeared at the same time the owners of our Montecito mansion vanished without a trace. Coincidence?"

"Aaron…"

"And last but not least, we have a request for administrative cooperation from the Los Angeles bureau of the FBI, from assistant director Steve Goldman. Which is strange because normally they shouldn't know about what happened here. Nobody informed the FBI yet. Since when do they have a crystal ball that tells them where a crime happened? Somebody must have tipped them off and it wasn't us. Who knew about it besides us and Captain Marcus Curtin? Exactly, only the cyborg and her human friend. It's obvious they have contacts to the L.A. FBI. So, my next step is to meet with Steve Goldman in L.A. tomorrow to find out what he knows and why he knows."

Lieutenant Casper sighed again.

"Be careful, Aaron," she said, "stick to the rules, okay? Don't get yourself into trouble."

"I just wanna know what happened here and why and what happened to the inhabitants of the mansion. If Goldman can give me a plausible explanation why the FBI is involved, fine. If not, I'll keep digging."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 03:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Woodland Hills**

The offices of the Daily News were located in a modern three-story office building in a business park in the San Fernando Valley. Sam Woodley drove the Buick LaCrosse into the underground carpark and stopped it in a reserved parking space.

They got out and led Alison to the elevator and then up to the second floor where the editorial offices were. As they passed the desks with people working on their computers, many looked up at the beautiful woman that came walking in with Woodley and Segura. A moment after they had passed, a feeling of bliss fell over them, their frowns turning into adoring smiles.

After Alison was sure she had administered enough aerosol to affect the whole building through the air condition, she was led into the main conference room which was already filled with about a dozen people.

"It's time you showed up," a man in his early sixties said as they entered, "why did you summon us and… who the fuck is that?"

"This is Alison," Veronica Segura said, "just wait a moment and everything will become clear to you."

"What the…?" the man started to say but then fell silent, a big grin slowly creeping onto his face.

Alison closed the door and turned around, facing the room.

"Now listen to me," she said, "because this is very important. A new era in the history of your newspaper is about to begin. A new philosophy. And it will be based on truth, honesty and integrity."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 04:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

Alison was the last to arrive at Zeira Corp because she first had to fetch the van from Melrose Avenue. The others already expected her in the underground carpark. They all hugged, and John kissed her. Then they started walking inside the Zeira Corp Tower.

"How did things go?" John asked.

"Excellent," Alison replied, "Rita was a victim, I didn't need to treat her." She looked at Cameron. "Apparently, the reporters stole her notes. She asked me to tell you she's sorry."

Cameron nodded in acknowledgement.

"I met with the two reporters of the Daily News," Alison continued, "I don't think we'll have any problems with them anymore. And tonight, I'll give Tom an interview to clarify things. I already talked to him on my way here."

"Another interview?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Alison said smiling, "We have to set things straight, right?"

"Did you get the names of their contacts and informers?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. As we suspected, their sources are within the FBI and the LAPD. I already forwarded the names to Steve. They made up most of the article but their information on Cameron and Alison Young didn't only come from the police report concerning her stay at the halfway house."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"The crucial information on Cameron came from an anonymous caller who disguised his voice. Of course, the caller didn't give any names, just hints that were enough for the two reporters to put the pieces together."

"What?" Jesse asked. "How is that possible? Nobody except us knows about Cameron's history."

"Obviously, somebody does," Alison stated.

"Well, to quote Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Catherine said, "when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Since nobody from our team would ever tell the media and nobody outside of our team can know about Cameron and her connection to Alison Young, the only remaining explanation is that the anonymous caller must be someone from the future - Cameron's and Derek's future, to be precise. Someone who knew about her role in the human resistance."

"What?" Derek asked. "Who?"

"I have no idea," Catherine replied, "but it's the only logical explanation."

"I cannot argue against your logic," Alison said. "And frankly that worries me."

"We need to find out who that mysterious caller is," John agreed, "but first things first."

"Everything okay with Emily and Louise?" Alison asked.

"Yes, it went really smoothly," John confirmed. "Emily is going to stay the night with the Quinns and will join us tomorrow again."

They reached the room behind the mirror and looked into the interrogation room. It only took Alison a second to recognize the man who was sitting in the chair on the other side of the glass panel.

"It's him!" she exclaimed, and her eyes flashed red for a second, "the guy who stole the USB stick. How did you catch him?"

"Uh… Catherine did," Derek said, "and it turns out he actually intended to be caught by us. At least that's what he says."

"He almost killed mom and severely damaged me," Alison stated, and her eyes glowed again, "and he tried to kill Luiz Garcia just because he helped us. Can I have a moment alone with him please, John? One minute will be enough."

"Um… Alison," John said, "you really should work on suppressing that eye-flashing. It'll tell everyone that you're a cyborg and that you're pissed."

"Oh… did I do that?"

"Yes. And it's creepy," Derek remarked and looked at her with a disapproving face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to. Must be an involuntary action."

"Don't you ever dare doing that in a dark room with me," Derek said.

Everyone chuckled.

"What has John Henry found out about that letterbox company?" John asked.

"Porter and I are still working on it," John Henry's voice came over a loudspeaker, "Hello everyone, by the way. With Porter's input, we could trace the USB stick from Santa Barbara to Colorado Springs and then to Fredericksburg in Florida. There the signal vanished, the stick was probably brought into a shielded room inside a fenced compound."

"What's in Fredericksburg?" John asked.

"Still working on that," John Henry replied. "Trying to match it with what we found out about Bluewater Inc. I followed the digital trail to a computer center in Florida but whoever is behind it, they efficiently covered their tracks and secured themselves very well."

"What's the problem?" John said frowning, "any security system or firewall of this day and age shouldn't be a problem for you."

"That is correct," John Henry confirmed, "which means that parts of their system are way beyond this day and age."

They all looked at each other and had the same thought: The anonymous caller who gave information to the _Daily News_ , the one with knowledge from the future. Could it be he was involved with Bluewater Inc.?

"Maybe _he_ has answers," Alison said and pointed at the man in the interrogation room. "What do we know about him?"

"He says his name is Captain Marcus Curtin," Catherine said, "he says he used to be with the Navy Seals and later the Foreign Legion. Then he was offered a very large amount of money to pretend he was killed in action and to join a secret group of mercenaries. More he didn't say yet."

"What kept you from getting it out of him?"

"He says he wanted to talk with _you_ , Alison," Catherine replied.

Alison tilted her head.

"Interesting," she said, "then we should treasure his wish."

She turned and was about to leave the room.

"No serious injuries and no use of your chemical messengers, okay?" John said.

"Aww," she replied with a pout, "can't I hurt him? Just a little bit?"

"Be a good Terminator," John said with a smile. "Do what you need to do but we might need him. Actually, he might become quite useful."

* * *

Marcus Curtin sat on the chair, still bound with leather straps. After an hour or so in the darkness they'd questioned him again. He told them he wanted to talk with the cyborg that was in Montecito, the one who'd killed his men. It was obvious that they'd probably discuss their future strategy now and what was to become of him. But if he played his cards right, he might actually get out of this alive.

"BOO!"

He jerked in his chair, his heart pounding. Unnoticed by him, someone had entered the room and gotten behind him. He heard a woman giggle.

"It's a small world, don't you think?" the female voice said.

The light was switched on and the woman stepped into his field of vision. Marcus squinted at her. As he'd suspected, the female cyborg from Montecito stood in front of him, barely able to hide the triumph on her face.

"Looks like I didn't need to get after you, Marcus," she said and looked at the bandage around his thigh. "How's the leg?"

"Just a scratch."

"Tough guy, huh? You came here and let yourself get captured. Why? Did I make such a lasting impression on you?"

"Actually, you did," he replied, "you killed three of my men. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well… _you_ almost killed my stepmother in return and damaged me. Nobody managed to do that before either."

"I'd say it kinda was in self-defense," Marcus said with a smirk, then he frowned. "Stepmother? But she was human. How…?"

"You're not the one asking questions here!" Alison said harshly

She stepped forward and opened the leather straps. He looked up at her, wondering what this was about.

"By now you should have realized that we have no interest in killing you," Alison said, "but we have an interest in learning what you know. There are two ways for us to achieve that. _With_ your help or without. If you choose to cooperate, fine. If not…"

She grabbed him by his throat and lifted him out of the chair, holding him up on her outstretched arm. Like everyone who's been in that situation, Marcus Curtin clawed at her arm, with no effect.

However, then he did something that was new. He started to fight back, hitting her with his hands on her neck, her head and her throat. He flung his legs around her torso like a wrestler, trying to get her off balance.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Alison asked amused. "You saw that a 49-ton bulldozer didn't seriously harm me, why do you think _you_ can?"

"Every… one… has a… weak spot…" he croaked, slowly getting out of air.

Alison tilted her head, then grabbed him under his arms and threw him into the opposite corner of the room where he bounced off the wall and landed hard. Behind the mirror, John flinched. But Marcus Curtin apparently wasn't the man to give up. He got up and charged at her, then dived and kicked away her legs, causing Alison to lose balance and fall on her back.

"Wow," Derek said behind the glass and nodded, "that guy has balls. He's obviously suicidal and completely nuts but he's got balls."

In the interrogation room, Curtin landed a few blows with his fists and elbows on Alison's face while she lay on her back. But she simply pushed out her arms and he flew into the corner again, bouncing off the wall once more, landing hard on the ground again. He groaned.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Alison asked while she jumped to her feet. "If I wanted to, I could snuff you out like a candle."

"Then… why don't you?" he replied as he picked himself up again.

"Are you trying to provoke me into killing you?" she asked amused.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, "at least that would be honest. Frankly I'm fed up with sitting around, tied up and waiting for hours for someone to interrogate me."

He ran towards her again, trying to land a blow but she caught his fist and locked it in her grip. Curtin whirled around and kicked her in the face. Of course, with no effect except that they heard a loud cracking sound from his foot.

"Oh, I guess that was your ankle," Alison commented coolly and pushed him away again.

Once more he landed uncomfortably in the far corner. This time, however, he didn't get up anymore. Alison stepped forward and he raised his hand.

"Okay, okay, stop," he said, "enough. I surrender."

"Why did you try to fight me?" Alison asked, "you must have known you haven't got a chance."

"I simply had to know."

"Know what?"

"How it feels to fight one of you," he said, "to learn if I'd have a chance. You see, nobody ever beat me in a brawl, not even that seven-foot gorilla in a bar in Algiers. Now I know that I haven't got a fighting chance. And I realize you didn't even try."

"That was a stupid move," Alison said, "if it hadn't been me but another cyborg, you'd have been dead after five seconds."

"But you kept me alive," Curtin said and tried to get up but grimaced in pain when he put weight on his broken ankle. "At least I know you're not just a brainless killing machine."

Alison stretched out her hand. He grabbed it and she pulled him up.

"Next time you need a revelation," she said, "you should think about making it less painful for you. And by the way, my name is Alison. Now, let's talk about who hired you, who you delivered that USB stick to and why you are here. I assume I don't have to use force anymore, do I?"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 6:51 p.m. (Central Standard Time)**

 **Lackland Air Force Base – San Antonio, Tx.**

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Yes?" Colonel Colloms said loudly.

The door opened and a young man in an overall with the logo of a parcel service entered the outer office. He carried a small package in his hand.

"I have a delivery for General Bradley Ratton," the young man said.

"You can hand it over to me, son."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but my instructions are very explicit. I've got to deliver the parcel to General Ratton in person."

Colloms looked at the courier for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright," he said and picked up the receiver of the phone to call the general.

* * *

"There's the delivery van," Zoe said and pointed down the street at the vehicle that was parked in front of the building.

"Think he'll fall for it?" Sonya asked as they were walking towards the Air Force ISR headquarters.

"He probably thinks it might be a trap," Zoe replied, "but he can't be certain. He has to check to be sure. And that means he'll have to create a diversion, so he can examine the parcel."

"I hope you're right. This was a little too improvised for my taste. I've never been a good actor."

"It'll work. And if not, we still have plan B."

"What is plan B?"

"It involves violence."

"I don't like plan B."

"Neither do I."

"At least we had a few hours for preparations."

They saw a motorbike coming down the road in their direction. A hundred yards away from them it suddenly accelerated hard. Two people rode it, one was driving, the other held a weapon. Zoe zoomed in and recognized an Uzi.

"DOWN!" she shouted and pushed Sonya to the ground.

She'd acted not a split second too early because a spurt of nine-millimeter bullets came their way and hit Zoe in the chest as the motorbike sped by. Zoe quickly pulled out her own gun, aimed and fired five shots in short succession.

The rear tire of the bike burst, another bullet hit the driver. He lost control of the bike and crashed into a parked car with more than sixty miles per hour. The two bikers were catapulted off their seat and landed on the street, directly in front of a passing army truck. It rolled over them before the driver could brake. Zoe grimaced.

"Oops," she said.

* * *

General Ratton stormed out of his office.

"What was that?" he asked. "Who's shooting?"

"I believe it was outside on the street," Colonel Colloms replied and jumped up as well. "Sounded like at least one automatic weapon was fired."

The two stormed to the window and saw that people were running towards the accident scene but apparently it was too late for the two bikers. Their bodies lay in an unnaturally twisted way on the road, with blood seeping out of their leather outfits. On the sidewalk in front of the ISR building they saw Sonya Hawkins getting up with the help of Zoe Kruger. Without hesitation, General Ratton ran out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance, leaving Colonel Colloms behind.

* * *

"You okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah," Sonya replied and looked at her friend, then began taking off her jacket. "Here, you better put this on to cover the bullet holes."

"Right."

While Zoe put on Sonya's jacket, General Ratton came running towards them.

"What happened here?" he asked. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay," Sonya replied, "it was a classic drive-by shooting. Luckily, we're unhurt. _They_ weren't so lucky."

General Ratton looked at the crash scene. From somewhere, the siren of an ambulance was coming closer.

"The expected diversion?" he asked in a low voice.

"Probably," Zoe replied equally low.

"And now what?"

"Now… we spring the trap."

* * *

Colonel Colloms made sure that the General had run out onto the street, then quickly entered his office. The parcel still lay on the desk, the general had already cut the tape the despatcher had put around it. All he needed to do, was pulling the top off and look inside.

The parcel was filled with foam peanuts. He quickly dug his hands into them and felt a small metal box. He carefully pulled it out and frowned. It had the laughing face of Porky Pig printed on top of it. Puzzled, he opened it up.

 _"Th-th-th-that's all folks!"_ the voice of Mel Blanc sounded from a speaker within the box.

Before Colonel Colloms could react, a spray of blue ink shot towards him and covered his face. He gasped and let the box fall, stumbling backwards, trying to wipe his eyes clean. He tripped over something and landed in one of the arm chairs in the General's office.

"Well, well, well," he heard the General's voice, "who would have thought?"

Colloms finally managed to wipe his eyes clean and saw that General Ratton, Sonya Hawkins and Zoe Kruger stood in front of him with their arms crossed.

"You look blue, Colonel," Sonya Hawkins said. "Having a bad day?"

Zoe picked up the box from the carpet and put it back into the parcel.

"Porky Pig?" Sonya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I always had a thing for Looney Tunes," Zoe replied and shrugged.

Colonel Colloms chuckled.

"I thought it might be a trap," he said. "Should have known better."

"Yeah, well," Sonya said sarcastically, "sometimes you lose and sometimes the others win."

"Who said I lost?" the Colonel said with a grin. "I can only win, no matter what you do. Because I'm one of the privileged."

"Ted," General Ratton said in a resigning tone. "If you make a confession and work together with us, I promise you I'll take a stand for you. But you know you'll have to face charges. You faked my signature and you're responsible for the death of nine soldiers."

"I AM RESPONSIBLE?" the colonel suddenly shouted. "WHO KILLED THEM, HUH? THOSE FUCKING CYBORGS KILLED THEM!"

"In self-defense and to protect the people they're with!" Zoe said angrily and bent forward, bringing her face closer to his. "And you're well aware of that. Knowing it, you sent your men into death like lambs to the slaughter. You planned, no, you _hoped_ for them to die. You're a pathetic example of a human being, Colonel Colloms. A disgrace for the Air Force and a shame for your country."

Colonel Colloms looked back at her curiously as she bent forward, his eyes automatically darting towards her breasts. Then he suddenly went pale. He looked back up in Zoe's face, then started chuckling.

"Of course," he said, "Why am I surprised? But you freaks are not going to be the ones who're going to judge over me."

Before anyone could react, he popped a pill into his mouth and bit on it. Zoe immediately tried to open his mouth, but he had already swallowed. A few seconds later, he convulsed, then slumped over, dead.

"What the hell…?" General Ratton asked in surprise.

"Potassium cyanide," Zoe said. "He carried it in his pocket, just in case he got busted."

"Jesus Christ, why?" The general asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Sonya stated. "General, you better call the police. There's a lot of explanation to do."

* * *

An hour later, Sonya and Zoe took off from Lackland Air Force Base in their Grumman Gulfstream. The MP and then the local police had taken their statements and promised to keep them up to date and inform them about any new developments. The three bodies were brought to the coroner for further examinations, but from the tattoos they wore, it looked like the two motor bikers were hired guns from the local gang network and didn't have any connection to the military. The police had found twenty thousand dollars in cash in their clothes.

The surveillance equipment in General Ratton's office was dismantled and rendered useless. Apparently, it had been installed during a major renovation two years ago. That was too long ago to still find out who did it. At the time many people, soldiers, contractors and craftsmen, had walked in and out of the building all the time.

However, the range of the radio signals was limited to roughly fifty yards, otherwise it might have been picked up by the air base's electronic reconnaissance department. General Ratton had ordered to immediately search all surrounding buildings. After half an hour, they had found a desk with monitors and headphones in a basement storage room nearby. The room was now deserted of course. Somebody had obviously been in a hurry to get out of there. Forensics were at it, looking for fingerprints and DNA samples.

"Why did he kill himself?" Sonya mused and leaned back in her seat. "And what did he mean when he said, _'you freaks are not going to be the ones who're going to judge over me'_?"

"He might have realized that I'm not human," Zoe said from the neighboring seat.

"What? How?"

"When I bent forward, your jacket opened, and he looked at my breasts. He probably saw the gunshot wounds on my torso. He knew that if I interrogated him, he would talk. So, he rather killed himself."

Sonya huffed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zoe said.

"What? No! It wasn't your fault. As a matter of fact, I owe you my life… again."

"Hey, least thing I can do for the woman I love."

"I like the sound of that," Sonya said and leaned over to Zoe.

They kissed. Then Sonya pulled back and looked into Zoe's eyes.

"Want me to remove the bullets now?" she asked while tenderly moving her hands over Zoe's breasts.

"Better wait until we're home."

Sonya nodded. Then they kissed again and kept sitting in a tight embrace.

"What I don't understand is why he had the capsule in the first place," Sonya said after a while. "He definitely didn't make the impression of being suicidal."

"I think it's safe to say he didn't work alone," Zoe replied, "if I'd had to take a guess, he probably was a member of a secret organization of sorts. Fanatics who rather die than succumb to those they consider enemies."

"You mean religious fanatics?"

"Could be. But not necessarily. Maybe a group of people who hate cyborgs. Not everyone likes us. He made the decision to kill himself when he realized I was a cyborg. That tells me he feared and therefore hated my kind. It would also explain why he sent those soldiers into death against Emily in Tehachapi."

"So, you think John is right? There's a new underground organization out there that seeks to harm cyborgs and wants to destroy the positive reputation Alison and Cameron were able to create?"

"I think the signs are conclusive. We should talk to the others and inform them about what happened here today."

"Yes," Sonya said and pulled out her cellphone.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 06:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"Yeah, we figured that as well," John spoke into his phone in the room behind the mirror. "Our prisoner has begun to talk, and he confirmed that he delivered the USB stick to Colonel Colloms in Colorado Springs. Captain Curtin's team was a freelance elite force that you could rent for whatever you needed to be done discretely and permanently. Apparently, there's a market for such services in the Darknet but it's extremely expensive. Bluewater Inc. hired them for the operation in Montecito and it cost them twenty million dollars."

" _Which means that Colloms definitely belonged to a bigger organization. An organization that has the money to hire a team of mercenaries,"_ Sonya said.

"Yes. They must be rich and unscrupulous because Curtin told us that the doctor he was sent to tried to poison him. Obviously, they wanted to get rid of any witnesses."

" _So, Captain Curtin decided to switch sides?"_ Zoe asked.

"Something like that," John confirmed. "He's pissed that the team he created for years, is now dead. You know what they say: The enemy of my enemy…"

" _He wants to get back at those who are responsible for killing his team."_

"Yes, and he realized that Alison isn't the enemy. Actually, the two get along surprisingly well – now that she healed his injuries and zapped him."

Sonya chuckled.

" _Yeah, the lion gets tame when you pull the thorn out of its paw," she said._

"Curtin had no idea what was on that USB stick. He knows now, though, and he seems honestly shocked. Looks like he's starting to have second thoughts about the business model he's been working for. Throwing the world into turmoil, with catastrophic consequences for everyone on Earth, is probably not what they intended to do."

" _So, what are you going to do with him?" Sonya asked_

"Not sure yet. So far only Alison has revealed herself to him. And of course, he got a glimpse of Catherine in her liquid form but without knowing who or what she is. I think he's got a pretty good idea that we're not a bunch of amateurs, though. He must have realized we have resources and money and maybe that's why he decided to cooperate. We're currently discussing if it's safe to let him in and if yes, to what extent."

" _Be careful, John,"_ Zoe said, _"If he's really that good an elite soldier, he's probably trained in vanishing without a trace. Even a cyborg like Alison could have trouble finding him again if he really means to."_

"We know that, yes, and Alison is constantly monitoring his life signs and brain activity. He doesn't know she can do that, so maybe we can get certainty from her."

" _What are your next steps?"_

"We're still waiting for John Henry's results. Maybe he can add a piece to the puzzle that lets us see the whole picture. And you?"

" _Going to talk to the President right after we come home. He wants to be kept in the loop about anything that concerns cyborgs and he needs to know about the threat the USB stick is. He still hasn't completely made up his mind about you, but he'll understand that Emily acted in self-defense when killing those soldiers."_

"So, all in all we're still the good ones in his book?"

" _I think so. Always keep in mind that he's the one who started the war in Iraq. Believe me, he knows how it feels when something you started with the best intentions, jumps up and bites you in the ass."_

"Okay, shall we talk tomorrow again?"

" _No, inform us as soon as you learn something new. Remember, Zoe doesn't have to sleep."_

"Right, talk to you later then."

" _Talk to you later, John."_

John hung up.

"I don't like how this develops," Derek said, "a mysterious rich organization that operates under the radar and apparently has chosen us as their target? We have to remain watchful."

"I agree," Catherine said. "It's also of vital importance that we keep an eye on those who are publicly known to be our allies, namely Tom and Kate. Kate is covered as long as she's staying with Dennis and Stephanie and has Norberto as her protector. She can work from there and doesn't have to go to the offices of the Washington Post. But one day she'll want to resume her life and that's impossible as long as she's a potential target for a new enemy."

"I'm with you on that," John said, "that's why we moved Louise and her parents to safety. We also need to keep Tom close to us. So far, he's holding up well and we set up a secure home office in his guest room, but he begins to realize it might have been a mistake to brag about his insider knowledge. He's starting to realize that the authorities aren't the main problem here and that those who are responsible for stealing the stick, might not play according to the rules. He..."

"I think we've found the answer you were looking for!" John Henry's voice suddenly sounded over the speakers, interrupting John. "Can you come to my room?"

"Of course," Catherine said and pressed a button on the wall. "Alison, please render him unconscious and tie him up again, then meet with us."

In the interrogation room, Captain Curtin looked up at Alison from his chair after hearing the booming voice.

"Something came up, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, licked her finger and touched his cheek, "sorry for this."

"What are you…?" he began asking, then slumped over.

Alison caught him and carefully fixed the leather straps again.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 06:31 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Beverly Hills**

"Not much of an eater, are you?" Jasper Quinn asked while they were sitting at the dining table, eating the pizza they'd ordered, noticing that Emily had only taken a couple of bites.

"I don't need as much nutrition as humans," she replied.

"Emily only needs a lot of calories when her biological shell regenerates," Louise said.

"Don't get me wrong now," Caitlin Quinn said, "but I have a hard time believing that you're not like us. I mean, that you're a machine and not human. If I hadn't seen that camera footage from the supermarket in Salt Lake City…"

"I was made to be as convincing as possible," Emily replied. "My original purpose was to be an infiltrator to spy on the human resistance."

"But you aren't anymore, right?" Jasper asked. "I mean, you're no longer an infiltrator. You really are what you seem to be."

"Yes." Emily confirmed, "although I can still pretend if I want to, when the mission requires it."

"Louise has told us what has happened to you," Caitlin said, "you know, the whole abduction thing and that you had been taken over by another A.I."

Emily lowered her gaze.

"I don't like the memories connected with that," she said.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin said, "I didn't want to open any wounds."

"No, you didn't," Emily replied. "I just don't like the memories. But I recently learned that they won't go away and that I have to learn to live with them."

"As I have to with mine," Louise said.

Everyone went silent for a moment, not wanting to press the issue.

"So basically, you two stayed together because you share a similar fate?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Emily confirmed. "We helped, and still help, each other in overcoming our traumas."

"We understand that," Caitlin said, "even if it was hard for us to accept that Louise didn't want to come home immediately."

"Sometimes a winding road is better suited to reach a destination than going in a straight line," Emily replied.

"I guess you needed the time. Both of you," Caitlin said.

"We did," Louise confirmed.

"So, Emily," Jasper said, "I understand that you and my daughter have become quite… close?"

Louise suddenly stopped chewing on her slice of pizza and froze, her eyes darting between her father and Emily. Her mother looked uncomfortable.

"What has Louise told you?" Emily asked.

"Not much, to be honest," Jasper said. "But we can put one and one together, if you know what I mean."

Emily looked at Louise and she nodded slightly.

"I love Louise and she loves me," Emily stated.

For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Since when do you know you are… well… into women?" Jasper asked his daughter.

Louise rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a lesbian, dad" she said, "I already had a boyfriend, you know that. I'm bisexual, like many women are."

"I won't lie to you," Jasper said, looking at Emily, "it's not the kind of relationship I would have wished for my daughter. I always saw myself growing old, with grandchildren running around the house. Stuff like that. I guess I can kiss that thought goodbye for now."

"Dad!" Louise exclaimed indignantly.

"It's alright, Louise," Emily said and looked at Jasper, "your daughter and I love each other, need each other. But it's important that you understand the complicated nature of our relationship. Louise is not the only love in my life."

"What do you mean?" Jasper said with a frown.

"I'm not her only lover," Louise blurted out. "John is her boyfriend. I'm just… the runner-up."

"Louise, that's not fair," Emily said. "I never left any doubt that John comes first in my life. You accepted that from the start."

"Yeah but… when we were together on that road trip… I thought your perspective might change. It hurts, knowing that you're with him and that you're happy about it."

"And now I'm happy to be with you again," Emily said, reaching for her hand but Louise drew it back. "Can't you understand that I love you both?"

"With him being the favorite!"

"Yes, but you know why. I explained it to you over and over again. John did, too. Of course, when you feel uncomfortable with the situation, I can leave again."

"NO!" Louise said loudly, "Don't leave. I didn't mean it like that. I want you to stay."

"This is indeed complicated," Caitlin said. "But Louise, if she told you from the beginning about her relationship with John and you still got involved with her…"

"I know, I know," Louise said, close to tears now, "I went into it with open eyes. It's my own fault. I figured I'd rather have a piece of her than nothing at all. But I cannot help wanting more than that."

"When I'm with you, you have the whole of me," Emily replied. "When we are together, I'm completely yours."

"Until John orders you to stop and come back to him."

"He won't interfere in the relationship we have. John and I have an agreement. When I'm with you, I am yours."

"But you said that if he ordered you to leave me, you'd do it…"

"Yes, I would. But he'd never order that. It's not in John's nature to be malicious and you heard what he said: He wants me to be happy."

"Then why can't you stay longer than just one night?"

Emily sighed.

"You must realize that our work will often require me leaving for a while. When there's a mission or an operation, I must be with my team of course. After all, John is also my commander. When something comes up or happens where my presence is required, I will obey him. But that has nothing to do with our relationship."

"But fact is that you would never leave him for me."

"No. Never. You'll always have to share me with him. As a matter of fact, we might need to come up with a schedule that rules when I'm with him and when I'm with you."

"That sounds awfully technocratic. Like you're a child of divorce."

"Hey, I'm a machine. Being technocratic is my second nature."

Louise giggled, then finally accepted to take Emily's hand and smiled at her. Emily smiled back. Louise's parents had followed the conversation with interest. They seemed impressed by Emily's ability to reason and to show empathy.

"Anyway," Jasper said with a sigh, "I'm wise enough to recognize that parents have no influence in who their children fall in love with and that interfering with it would only drive a wedge between us. If Louise is in love with you and is okay with sharing you with another, who am I to object?"

"Thank you, dad," Louise said beaming. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

After dinner, Emily and Louise sat on a bench in the center courtyard, looking over Los Angeles below them.

"I can't believe we're living here now," Louise said. "I feel like a movie star."

"It's only temporary, don't get too used to it," Emily replied. "As John said, we're planning to acquire more real estate and we'll probably move you there in consultation with Steve Goldman."

"You never mentioned you work together with the FBI."

"We don't. But we have friends there who are on our side."

"I see."

"By now we have a lot of friends and supporters here and in Washington. Some of them know where we live."

"Wow, you must trust them a lot when even I don't know that."

"It's not about trust, Puffy, it's for your own safety. Most of our friends are working for law enforcement or an intelligence agency, they know the risk and how to cope with it. You don't."

"I'm starting to get it."

"Apparently, we have a new enemy, a new opponent. Those who know us and know how to get to us, including you, are now in danger. We therefore took measures to protect them, so we can fully concentrate on facing the new enemy."

"Tough business, huh?"

"Yes. I killed nine soldiers yesterday."

Louise looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"I was with John and they threatened us. Apparently, they were sent there under illegal orders without the knowledge of their commanding officer. They were a pawn sacrifice, cannon fodder, sent by our enemies to discredit us. We need to take action before they succeed in tainting our reputation."

There was a moment of silence.

"What I said earlier," Louise finally said, "about being the runner-up, you know it wasn't meant that way, right?"

"I know that. I understand it's difficult for you."

Louise leaned into Emily. The cyborg girl put an arm around her.

"I can't believe you told them about my nickname."

"John and I share everything," Emily replied. "Even the most intimate details."

"I understand but you didn't _have_ to tell him that."

"I told you about his dick and how often he can cum. So why does it bother you that I told him about your puffy pussy lips?"

Louise chuckled.

"Fair enough", she said.

"Don't worry, he won't share the knowledge."

"Maybe someday I come visiting you in your loft and then he can see for himself," Louise said mischievously.

"And vice versa," Emily added.

"He looks handsome."

"He's taken."

Louise stretched out her tongue to Emily. Then both looked at each other and giggled.

"Do you know what I'd love to do now?" Louise asked after a while.

"No. What?"

"I want us to get naked, jump into the pool and then have sex under the open sky for hours and hours."

"What about your parents?"

"They're watching TV now. I know their schedule."

"What are we waiting for then?"

Emily stood up and pulled Louise up as well. Hand in hand, they ran down the stairs towards the pool deck, shed their clothes and jumped into the refreshing water.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 06:47 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

They had gathered in John Henry's room. John, Catherine, Alison, Cameron, Derek, Jesse and James Ellison listened to what he had to tell them. Porter was with them as well, the damage to his skull now fixed but of course the flesh would still need time to regrow.

John Henry supported his presentation with pictures and graphics on the monitor in the room.

"They call themselves _'God's Army of Light'_ ," he began, "and their headquarters are in Fredericksburg, Florida. That's where the digital tracing of Bluewater Inc. led me and that's also where the USB stick was brought."

"Wait a second," Jesse said, "God's Army of Light? G.A.O.L.? Gaol?"

"Yes," John Henry confirmed, "the old spelling of the word _'jail'_. I find that to be a funny coincidence as well."

"So… what are they?" John asked, "some kind of fundamental religious movement?"

"Only on the surface," James said, "The leaders are anything but religious. I had to deal with them when I still was with the FBI. They're only coloring themselves as a religious group. They use Christian terms, their publications sound as if their activities are rooted in the Bible but in reality, they are a business enterprise, promising enlightenment and bliss if you book their seminars and classes and buy their books and electronic gadgets. They're bleeding their members financially, exposing them to a kind of brainwashing and to psychological manipulation."

"That sounds more like a criminal syndicate than anything else," Jesse said. "Why are they allowed to operate?"

"Because," James said, "they have clever lawyers and managed to get themselves recognized as a religious movement. And since we're living in the country with the most liberal attitude towards religion and belief, they can do as they like as long as they're not involved in any clearly illegal activities. Fooling people out of their money apparently isn't illegal enough. And since they're officially a religion, it's tax free as well."

"So… they're a sect then," Derek summarized.

"Also, not quite accurate," John Henry said, "their religious demeanor is just a cover. The internet is full of material about them. Apparently, their leadership ranks are only interested in gaining wealth, influence and power. Many humans these days hunger for something to believe in, for something that is bigger than them. G.A.O.L. seems to offer easy answers, an elaborate ideology, a form of belief they can identify with. Of course, it's all very clever marketing and mass manipulation. They operate worldwide, and their annual turnover is estimated to be higher than three billion dollars."

Derek whistled.

"Not bad," he said, "and nobody is doing anything against them?"

James sighed.

"It's difficult. They have money and very good lawyers, they even have their own internal secret service which helps to keep their members in line. Drop-outs and their families are being threatened and terrorized, you hardly ever find anyone who testifies against them. They created their own little parallel society in Fredericksburg. The whole economy of that town is dependent on them. About two thirds of the population are members of or work for _God's Army of Light_. Even the local sheriff's office and police department don't dare doing anything against them. The FBI as well as the DHS have been trying to infiltrate them for years but so far without success. For some reason, they seem to be able to detect people who only pretend to be interested in their so-called religion."

"So… can we assume that Colonel Colloms was one of their members?" John asked.

"Yes," John Henry replied, "I checked his bank accounts and within the past five years, he spent nearly a hundred thousand dollars for seminars and classes in Fredericksburg. Same goes for Mathilda Green and Ike Thomsen."

"Some Hollywood stars are known members as well," Catherine said, "Isaak and I used to talk about it some time ago. Even he shied away from messing with G.A.O.L. It's a non-issue in Hollywood. Of course, the celebrities are being treated very different from their plain vanilla members. They function as figureheads and give the whole enterprise a seemingly harmless appearance."

"Okay, so their headquarters are in Florida?" John asked.

"Yes," John Henry confirmed. "And the USB stick is there as well. I pinpointed the location. It's inside a building we identified as their datacenter. The exact location is unknown to us because it's shielded but we'll know if the stick is being moved out of there."

"Can you tell if somebody has tried to access it yet?" Alison asked.

"No," John Henry replied, "but they might have tried with a standalone computer already. The very fact that their data center is still functional tells me they know what they do and handle it with caution."

"Which is good for us because it gets us more time," Cameron said.

"So, if I get this right," John said thoughtfully, "Mathilda Green and Ike Thomsen became members of G.A.O.L. and learned to trust them so much that they told them about the USB stick. The question is: Why?"

"I can't answer that," Porter said, "but the evidence is conclusive. It fits to their meetings with those dubious people. And their times of absence match with the seminars they paid for."

"Let's develop his thought further," Jesse said. "Mathilda and Ike felt lost here, lonely, abandoned. They found new comfort and new friends in that pseudo-religious brainwashing sect. They told them they came from the future and that they didn't feel they belonged in this pre-Judgement Day reality."

"Could be," John agreed, "Of course, the G.A.O.L. people probably considered them loonies and only saw cash cows in them they could milk, not believing anything they said – until they learned that cyborgs really exist, and that time travel is possible. Then they must have realized they'd struck gold."

"Yes," Alison agreed, "Green and Thomsen probably told them about the USB stick to make themselves more interesting and when the two disappeared without a trace, G.A.O.L. decided to hire a band of mercenaries via their letterbox company Bluewater Inc. to raid the property in Montecito."

"Sounds plausible so far," Derek said.

"What is known about G.A.O.L. anyway?" John asked. "I mean publicly. The basic facts please."

"' _God's Army of Light'_ was founded in 1967 by an obscure scientist called Joshua Stanton." John Henry elaborated. "He had some crude theories about the human brain and really believed that if you train your mind hard enough and rid yourself of all emotions, you can become a perfect being with telekinetic or telepathic powers. Becoming that is the highest goal in their philosophy, they constantly strive for it. The ones who achieve that state, are being called Titans – in theory because nobody ever reached that level yet."

"What a heap of utter bullshit," Derek exclaimed. "And people really fall for that?"

"Naturally," Catherine said. "Not many of course but humans as a species are very gullible. The community gives them a feeling of strength and communal spirit. For some people, that's more important than individual freedom. Go on please, John Henry."

"Joshua Stanton died in 1984 in the aftermath of a stroke," John Henry continued. "Following him as the leader of G.A.O.L. was Guy Rossi who turned the organization into what it is today. He's still in charge and calls himself the _'Supreme Reverend'_."

The picture of an elderly man with long white hair and a long white beard appeared on the monitor.

"The ones directly below him are called _'Reverends'_. There are four of them. If Rossi is the CEO, they are his executive board. They are recognizable by the color of their suits – Rossi only wears black, the _Reverends_ only white, the level below that, the so-called _'Vicars'_ , wear blue."

The monitor showed pictures from some ceremony where all the leading members, men and women, stood on a stage next to each other, all wearing their colored trademark suits.

"To prevent mix-ups, all other members are forbidden to wear suits of any color. The only exception are members of the military. The normal members are also sorted by ranks and usually dress in light summer clothes and sneakers. Their headquarters in Fredericksburg are very secluded and surrounded by a high wall and tight security. Press or the media are strictly forbidden. Journalists who tried to film there, were removed by security. There are even reports of physical violence against unwanted visitors. That's the basic facts."

"Alright, then," Derek said, "that's more like it. I hate it when you don't know who attacks you. A clear target is always nice to have."

"Yes, we know who our new enemy is," John said. "Now we can think of a plan on how to fetch the USB stick. I have a feeling it will be massively more complicated to get it back than destroying the Simdyne building."

"True," Catherine said, "but don't forget we have a lot more resources now and friends in high places. We should call in a briefing with the whole team tomorrow. Let's see what we can come up with. I'd also like to invite Zoe, Sonya and Norberto via video conference."

While they talked, more pictures of the leading Reverends were displayed on the monitors in John Henry's room. Suddenly, Alison and Cameron startled at one of them.

"Show the last picture again," Cameron said.

"This one?" John Henry asked.

"Yes," Alison replied.

The pictures showed Guy Rossi and his four Reverends in a close-up. They all looked rather stiff and unemotional.

"We know two of them," Cameron said and looked at Alison, "don't we, sis?"

"Oh yes, we do," Alison confirmed.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 08:21 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Tom Novak pressed the record button on his newly acquired voice recorder.

 _"So... you asked for this interview to state your position on the headline and the article in the Daily News that indirectly accuses you of holding things back. Is that right?"_

 _"Yes," Alison replied, "we agreed that we can't let that stand uncommented. My sisters are busy right now, but I have the time to answer your questions."_

 _"So, what do you say to those indirect accusations and the speculations?"_

 _"You mean that cyborgs kill humans to replace them and that we deliberately withheld that information?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"The truth is that replacing humans with cyborgs has been one of Skynet's strategies, yes. Skynet had access to CODIS, the national DNA database of the USA. He used the data to create the biological shell of many Terminator models."_

 _"Why didn't you mention this in the TV interview?"_

 _"Nobody asked, and it didn't come up. In hindsight, I admit we should have addressed the issue. However, there is no need to panic now or suspect your neighbor of being a cyborg. We only know about half a dozen cases where a Terminator replaced somebody as part of its mission. All of the imposters were killed by us."_

 _"What about the list of names the Daily News brought? Any comment on them?"_

 _"The Daily News has been extremely speculative. Of the names they mentioned, only two were replaced by cyborgs: George Laszlo and Vick Chamberlain. Both of them were taken out by our team. That's what we do, you know, hunting cyborgs that are a threat. Apart from that, both cases are very well documented with the authorities."_

 _"Then why wasn't the public informed?"_

 _"Because as we now know, the local FBI and the LAPD were infiltrated by the Shadow Council. From the recent Senate hearings, we also know that their goal was to cover up anything that could be connected to cyborgs. Now that they're all under arrest, witnesses dare coming forward, telling their tale. Unfortunately, the Daily News was the first to publish it. I wish it would have been revealed by a more reputable newspaper."_

 _"What about that girl in Palmdale? The Daily News speculates that you or one of your sisters was created in her image."_

 _"Yes, we read it and laughed. I mean seriously, she's just a baby and the resemblance wouldn't show until she's grown up. It's a stupid assumption, really, and I feel sorry for the parents who are now being molested by reporters. I wish they would be left in peace."_

 _"Could a cyborg really replace a human in a convincing way?"_

 _"Only in terms of their looks. But they couldn't fool anyone over a longer period. Friends and family would notice it very quickly. Despite what the Daily News insinuates, they didn't intend to take over people's lives. That assumption is ridiculous and plain stupid. Why would a cyborg do that? Cyborgs are effective and logical. They have a mission and if that includes posing as a human, they'll do that. That's all."_

 _"Don't you underestimate the fear of people that something like that could happen to them?"_

 _"Skynet won't exist anymore. There won't be any more cyborgs than the ones that are already here. And all of them have probably fulfilled their missions by now. It's sad that people got killed by them in the past, but it won't happen anymore now."_

 _"You're referring to the fact that you stopped Skynet from being created and that no further time travels can happen now because time travelling needs an A.I. like Skynet to be invented?"_

 _"Exactly. There's no need for fear or mistrust, despite what certain media want to make people believe. When we decided to go public, we deliberately chose the most renowned names in the country. It's sad that those we didn't consider reliable or serious enough, are now trying to get a piece of the cake by publishing highly speculative articles with little or no truth in them."_

 _"I assume you'll be available for further questions if they arise?"_

 _"Of course, Tom. We'll be as open as possible without exposing anyone. As we told in our TV interview: Our goal is to protect and to make a peaceful coexistence possible. There are those who don't want that. Don't believe them."_

 _"Thank you for this interview."_

 _"You're welcome."_

Tom Novak stopped his tape recorder.

"Think that'll be enough?" Alison asked.

"I hope so. If not, we can always arrange another TV interview. We have one big advantage: People want to believe you because they saw what you did. The accident in Pasadena, the incident in Needles, the raid on the supermarket in Salt Lake City… People know you've been fighting for them, saving lives. Only a tiny minority fears you."

"I hope you're right."

"It'll be published in tomorrow's edition. I'm also sending copies of the tape to our friends from TV. Will be even more convincing when people hear your voice."

"I trust you'll be doing the right thing, Tom."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 10:35 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

"What can you tell me, Reverend?" the Supreme Reverend asked.

"The computer geeks connected the stick to several battery-powered standalone computers in a shielded room, like you ordered," the man in the white suit answered. "As you assumed, the stick is locked and requests a 15-digit code to grant access."

"Have they tried to crack it with brute force?"

"Several times. But after ten unsuccessful attempts, a safety protocol attacks and destroys the computer. They're now analyzing the damage and think about a way to counteract the destructive attacks."

"It's going to take an eternity, even if they succeed in protecting the computer. What alternatives do we have?"

"Finding the one who knows the code."

"Hmmm…" the Supreme Reverend replied and thought for a moment.

The Reverend watched him attentively. It was well-known that the Supreme Reverend didn't like failure, but this was a different matter. No one on Earth could crack that code quickly. It would take years if not decades by using brute force.

"We know that Green and Thomsen didn't know about the access code, otherwise they would have told us," the Supreme Reverend finally said, "but we know from Colonel Colloms that they had a T-888 with them who acted as their housekeeper and gardener. Maybe he knows the access code."

"The leader of the commando unit reported the cyborg was brought down, probably destroyed."

"Was it? Our contact at the police in Santa Barbara mentioned nothing about a cyborg body that was found in the house."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that his body was taken from the house by the opposition. They might know how to repair it and they may now be in possession of the code."

"What shall we do?"

"Nothing. They'll come here to get the USB stick. All we have to do, is to prepare for that moment and wait. That'll be all for now."

"Yes, Sir."

The Reverend left the office. The Supreme Reverend pressed a button on his intercom.

"Tell security chief Edmunds to come to my office."

" _Yes, Sir,"_ the secretary replied.

Guy Rossi gazed at the wall in abstraction. He'd been stranded here now for almost forty years, thirty-five of them he'd spent building an empire by using human gullibility. First as Joshua Stanton's second in command, then as Supreme Reverend after Joshua's death. Under him, G.A.O.L. grew and became what it is today. But they'd hit a limit now, they didn't grow anymore. The number of their members was stagnating, thanks to the negative headlines they were constantly getting. So, they had to think of other strategies to increase their power and influence.

When Mathilda Green and Ike Thomsen became members of G.A.O.L. and told their instructors they had come from the future with future knowledge and technology, he immediately recognized the possibilities. The two had been Skynet servants in the future, there was no doubt about that. He was the only one who believed them at first because he knew they were telling the truth.

He revealed himself to them for what he was, and they immediately swore allegiance to him. As a token of their devotion, they'd told him about the USB stick Skynet had entrusted them with. Of course, he instantly understood the ramifications of such a weapon. He'd be able to rebuild and reshape the world to his likings. With hundreds of thousands of followers all over the planet and all governments thrown into turmoil, he'd have all the necessary instruments to gain control over the Earth. Who needed Skynet?

The only real obstacle was the opposition, the cyborgs who recently revealed themselves to the public. Only then he understood that he was fighting against none less than John Connor and his lapdog-cyborg Cameron, plus at least two more female cyborgs. They had been clever with going public, he had to admit that. And it also looked as if they had support within the economy and in Washington, which made them a serious threat to his plans.

However, directly confronting them was not an option. He'd decided to try the subtle approach and undermine their credibility, keeping them busy with fighting for their reputation. That's why he made that anonymous phone call to the _Daily News_ , informing them about the connection between Cameron and Alison Young, insinuating that cyborgs were made in the image of existing humans who'd then be killed.

Green and Thomsen had told him about Kowalski, Gonzalez and Stentz, the disloyal Grays. He'd ordered them to pretend to get along with their plans and report to him. So, he knew that those fools planned on capturing a cyborg and use its knowledge to build their own TDE. Now they were all dead, including Green and Thomsen, probably killed by the opposition. Stupid idiots.

As a consequence, he'd hired those mercenaries to retrieve the USB stick and ordered Colonel Colloms to dispatch a group of soldiers as cannon fodder to confront the cyborgs at the homes of Gonzalez and Stentz. But it hadn't worked out as planned and it looked like the opposition had followed the trail to General Ratton's office. Chances were high they'd soon find out that G.A.O.L. was behind it all. That meant the Connor team would sooner or later come to Florida. They needed to be prepared for that, but he didn't have high hopes that he would be able to stop them. After all, they had already brought down Skynet, Kaliba and the Shadow Council.

The Supreme Reverend looked into the mirror in his office. He was aging. His hair was graying and getting thinner, his skin wrinkled. Maybe he'd change his appearance soon and start over somewhere else. Didn't matter, he had time. He was a prototype and his power cell would last for hundreds of years. He let his eyes flash red upon his reflection and smiled, prepared to receive his chief of security to discuss their defense strategy. He wouldn't go down easily, and he wouldn't let them get the USB stick, that much was sure.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Lots and lots of new information, I hope everyone is still keeping up :-)_**

 ** _\- This chapter was difficult to write because it contains several sub plots and there's a lot of jumping between places. Interweaving it all into something that makes sense, is often not an easy task._**

 ** _\- I made up the town of Fredericksburg in Florida, so don't start looking on a map for it ;-)_**

 ** _\- Like always, reviews are very welcome :-)_**


	30. The Summoning

**Thursday, August 7th, 2008 – 09:36 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

After dinner, John and Alison drove through Malibu in the gray van she'd used all day. The two were alone because Cameron had taken the red F-150 to visit Eric.

In the past seven days, Alison had administered two more doses of nanobots to him. She, Emily and Cameron had alternated in checking on him and keeping him company at night. Eric reported that he already felt his legs again. His doctors were of course surprised by the healing process but since it happened slowly and gradually, and Alison had made sure there were no nanobots in his system anymore before an examination, the doctors suspected that the self-healing powers of the human body were responsible for this remarkable medical miracle.

Right after they'd set off from Cliffside House, John had dosed off in the passenger seat. It had been a long day and he felt tired. Alison was such a brilliant driver that he hardly ever had to grab a hold on something, hence it was easy to fall asleep with her at the wheel. However, after a while he suddenly jerked and woke up when the van ran over some serious bumps.

"What the…?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

As he looked outside, he saw bushes and trees and mountain slopes in the light of the setting sun and he noticed they were on an unpaved dirt road.

"Where are we?"

"We're making a little detour," Alison replied.

"No kidding," John said as they went over a couple of potholes, which the van answered with squeaking noises as if to protest against such abuse.

"Yes. It's the first time in a while that we two are alone, so I figured I'd show you a special place."

"What special place?" he asked with a smile.

"John's special place," she replied.

"Oooh… **_that_** special place…" he mocked grinning.

Alison looked at him with a frown.

"You know it?" she asked.

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"Then why did you…? Ah, I understand. Irony. Never mind. It's a place Future John once showed me."

"What? Here? In the Santa Monica Mountains?"

"Uh-huh."

"Now you got me interested."

She looked at him and smiled.

"You'll love it," she said, leaned over and kissed him.

They drove for another ten minutes on the dirt road and the arrow of the GPS monitor plainly told John they were somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Finally, Alison turned off the road, drove around some bushes and stopped the van on a clearing next to a cliff with a strange looking rock formation that soared high over a river bed.

"What's this?" John asked, looking out of the window and up the rock face.

"Up there is a secret place nobody knows about. I'm sure it hasn't even been discovered yet in this time."

"Sounds mysterious."

"Do you trust me, John?"

"Unconditionally."

"Then take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Get naked."

"Out here? In the wilderness?"

"Yes," she replied and started undressing. "We don't want our clothes to get wet, there is no place to dry them where we're going."

"O-kay," he said and did as she said. "Now what?" he asked when they were both naked.

Instead of answering, she pulled a backpack from behind her seat, grabbed their cellphones, their guns, their keys and their wallets and stuffed everything into it. She then got out and walked around the car to John's side, opening the passenger door. Smiling, she held out the backpack to him.

"Here," she said, "put it on your back. We'll leave our clothes in the van."

"I hope you don't plan on going hiking in the nude now," he said and hesitantly took it, "I mean, the sunlight will be gone soon and it's gonna be completely dark in this valley."

"Don't worry, I can see in the dark."

"Yeah but I can't," he said a little annoyed and jumped out, swinging the backpack around his shoulders.

Looking around, he noticed that he couldn't see the dirt road from here, which meant nobody could see them from there as well. He made a step forward and immediately let out a cry of pain.

"OUCH! The ground is full of sharp little stones. Why not keep our shoes on at least?"

"I don't feel the pain," she replied, locked the car and stuffed the key into the backpack as well.

"Good for you but I do," John replied a little unnerved. "What now?"

"Hop on my back. I'll carry you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Slowly, John put his arms on her shoulders.

"Put them around my neck," she said.

He did what she said and then she grabbed his legs and took him piggyback.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Uh... yes," he said with an awkward smile, hoping that nobody would see him in this position, "very comfortable."

As a matter of fact, it felt so good to be in touch with her warm body that his dick immediately sprung to attention.

"Ooh, I can feel _how_ comfortable you are," she commented with a chuckle.

Despite not wanting to, John blushed a little. After all, he should be the one in charge, he was the commander. Being carried like this by his girlfriend hurt his male ego, even if his girlfriend was an invincible cyborg who was about a thousand times stronger than he. Being mocked because he got an erection from this, didn't exactly help. She seemed to guess his thoughts.

"Don't worry, John," she said warmly, "nobody is ever going to learn about this. This is our secret. Nobody except the four of us will ever learn about this place and what's necessary to reach it."

And indeed, her words made him feel better. Alison walked towards the rock formation which rose up in front of them about twenty yards high.

"Now hold tight around my neck," she said. "Lock your arms. I'm gonna jump. Use all your strength to hold on. Remember, you cannot choke or hurt me."

"Uh-huh," John said and locked his arms as tight as he could around her neck.

Alison squatted, took aim, then catapulted herself upwards. The acceleration was so hard that John almost lost his grip around her neck. Had she not warned him, he probably would have fallen. Before he could perceive what had happened, Alison stood on top of the rock formation. She turned around and John saw their truck parked down below.

"WOHOO!" he shouted out, "did we really jump twenty yards upwards from a standstill?"

"Twenty-one," she said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, as long as you'll also carry me down again."

"I will… later," she said ominously and smiled.

She walked with him on her back over a plain slab of rock. From somewhere distant, John heard the rushing of a waterfall. They reached the middle of the plain rock surface and stopped at a big boulder. Alison let John down and rolled the boulder to the side, revealing a hole in the ground that measured about three feet in diameter. Obviously, there was a cave underneath it.

John looked down into the hole. The cave was maybe ten yards deep and dimly lit. He saw a small waterfall that flowed down and filled the bottom of the cave, creating a pond with roughly fifteen yards in diameter. Cracks and crevices in the rock let some light in and the water drained off through them, keeping the water level of the pond steady. Opposite the waterfall was a sandy bank that looked like a miniature beach.

"Wow," he said, "is that…?"

"A hidden pool," Alison said. "Hand me the backpack, please."

He handed it to her and she threw it down onto the sandy bank where it landed softly.

"Now what?" John asked.

"Now we jump," she said.

"What? How deep is that pool?"

"Deep enough, don't worry. You go first."

"O-kay," he said, took a position at the edge and let himself fall.

With a big splash, he landed in the water. He surfaced and swam away from the position. Seconds later, Alison followed him. She sunk down for a moment, then her head appeared next to him above the water. He noticed she constantly paddled her legs to stay afloat.

"Wow, the water is… cool but… not too cool," he said.

"The water flows through rocks that get heated up in the sun during the day. It works like a warm water heater."

"What is this place?" John asked fascinated and looked around.

"As I said: A hidden pool. Nobody knows about its existence. People sometimes come here to climb but of course none of them has the power to roll the boulder aside. Hence, nobody ever discovered this cave."

She swam towards the bank and climbed onto the sand. John followed her. As he got out of the water, he noticed that it was cooler down here than outside, but the air was moister. Still warm enough for being naked but not the usual dry Southern Californian heat.

"Nice," he said. "This spot has its own microclimate."

"Uh-huh," she said and pulled six battery-powered lanterns out of the backpack, placing them in a semicircle around the place. She switched them on and the cave was suddenly flooded with warm light that reflected off the water and produced nice light refractions on the rocky walls.

"Wow," John said again. "This is cool. And romantic. Did you actually prepare for this?"

"John Connor," she said smiling, "you of all men should know that preparation is everything."

And with that she pulled out a cooling pack and two shiny metal cups in the shape of champagne flutes. She unwrapped the cooling bag and presented a bottle of Dom Pérignon. John had to laugh.

"I don't believe it," he said chuckling.

"You better believe it," she said and kissed him. "I snitched it from the stock at Cliffside House."

"You little thief," he said with a wink, then kissed her back.

They got entwined in a long, loving kissing session. After a couple of minutes, Alison gently loosened herself from him.

"So, I take it you approve of the location?" she asked.

"Uh-uh," John confirmed. "Are you planning on holding me hostage here now?"

"I do," she said. "And the ransom will be lots and lots of sex."

"I think that's a fair price," he replied and fondled her breasts. "I'm not going to bargain with you."

"Still tired?" she asked.

"Nope," he said. "Shall I open the bottle?"

"Absolutely."

He uncorked the champagne and poured two glasses, handing one to her.

"I love you, John," she said as they clunked their glasses.

"I love you too, Alison," he replied, "and I love the way you keep baffling me."

They drank, then sat naked on the sand for a while, fondling and kissing each other while emptying the bottle, the only noise being the waterfall. John noticed that she must have added something to her saliva because not only didn't he get drunk, but his fatigue also vanished into nothing. And his dick was as hard as it could be.

"Now, about the ransom," Alison finally said, putting her arms around his neck. "I expect you to fuck me silly tonight. Do you think you can do that… Master?"

John grinned.

"Hands and knees, Cunt!" he ordered, and Alison immediately got on all fours, presenting her dripping wet pussy to him.

Somehow John knew that he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 05:56 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Beverly Hills**

Louise woke up from hearing Emily talking in a low voice. It took her a moment to realize where she was, then it came back to her. Beverly Hills. The house John had called "The Castle". She looked up and saw Emily standing naked by the window, using her phone. They'd spent the night in bed together and Louise had felt like in paradise. However, overhearing Emily talking on the phone made her realize that her stay would soon come to an end.

"Okay, see you in three," Emily said and ended the call.

"Was that John?" Louise asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna wake you," Emily said and lay down with her again. "No, that was Cameron. She filled me in about what John Henry found out yesterday. The whole team and as many friends and allies as possible will have a meeting at one o'clock to discuss our strategy about how to react to the new threat."

"A new threat?" Louise asked with a frown, "what do you mean?"

"It's better I don't tell you. The less you know, the better for you."

Louise rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No wonder I feel like an outsider if you treat me like one."

"Well, technically you _are_ an outsider, Louise. And we agreed to keep this relationship on a strictly private level."

"Which leaves me hanging in the air most of the time, not knowing what you're doing or where you are."

Emily frowned at her.

"The alternative would be to end our relationship," she said. "Do you want that?"

"Ugh," Louise said in frustration. "No! Of course I don't want that! Why do you always have to be so blatantly honest?"

"Would you prefer me lying to you?"

Louise huffed and sat up.

"No," she said, "but… don't you get it? Sometimes we humans need to be re-assured. What you're doing, is killing me with logic. I'm a girl, Emily. I'm not a machine. You cannot come here, be my girlfriend, and when the night is over just leave, thank you very much."

"I wasn't going to leave just like that."

Louise sighed.

"You don't get it," she said in a defeated tone.

"Then give me a chance to understand. Explain it to me."

"Oh, forget it."

Emily sat up as well and put her arms around Louise.

"You're a girl," she said, "and I know girls are complicated."

"No shit, Sherlock," Louise replied and leaned into her.

"It is much easier to deal with human males," Emily stated.

Louise scoffed.

"Because they lack the complexity of female emotions," she replied.

"I quickly learned how to deal with male emotions," Emily said. "But it seems it will take much longer to learn how to deal with female emotions."

"Obviously."

"Would you like to be my teacher?"

Louise looked into Emily's eyes, wondering if she was pulling her leg.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Okay, for one, when you tell me you have to leave, at least pretend you're sorry of having to do so."

"But I _am_ sorry to leave you, Louise. I'm not pretending. I assumed you're aware of that."

Louise huffed again and slumped down a bit.

"I _am_ aware of that," she said, "but I wanna hear it from you. Like when you say you love me. I know you love me, but I still need to hear it from time to time."

"I see," Emily said and kissed her. "I underestimated your need for reassurances. I will adjust my behavior accordingly."

Louise chuckled.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Whenever you become insecure, you start talking like a machine again. When you're on unfamiliar ground, you fall back into your cyborg patterns."

"I guess that will never completely go away."

"No. And I don't want it to go away. I like it. And you're right, I prefer you being honest to me. Always, even when it hurts."

"Are we okay again then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't we just have an argument, a fight?"

"What? Noooooo! Don't be silly. It's just been me bickering and bitching. Nothing of that was your fault."

Emily looked at her in confusion.

"Girls are indeed complicated," Louise said.

Then she started giggling and soon both broke out into laughter.

-0-

Slowly, John watched the light of the sun brighten up the sky outside the cave as he looked upwards towards the entrance hole. His head rested conveniently on Alison's breasts while she softly stroked his face. Normally he'd been completely spent after a night of continuous sexual intercourse but thanks to her chemical magic, John was still as fresh as at the beginning. Who needed sleep anyway? Sleep was overrated.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"6:10 a.m., Master," Alison replied.

He chuckled.

"Are you really digging this role?" he asked. "Being my love slave? Or do you only do it because you know it turns me on?"

"I love being your cunt, Master," she answered, "I really dig it. Of course, I realize it would be unpractical most of the time but in times like this, when we're alone and undisturbed, I enjoy this form of roleplaying. I wish it would never end."

"Unpractical, huh? That's an understatement. Mom would completely flip if she ever found out."

"Mom is not the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The repeated nanobot treatments have changed the balance in her body chemistry. How much of that remains permanent, I don't know. That's why I won't treat her with nanobots for a while unless it's absolutely necessary, even if she hates me for it. She's on the verge of losing her self-control in sexual matters. I'm afraid she'll remain rather uninhibited and sexually open even when her body balances itself out again. I think it would be unwise to add more unbalance now. I'm quite sure if you told her I'm your sex slave, she'd probably just shrug it off."

"You're more than just my sex slave."

"I'll be what you wish me to be, Master."

John chuckled.

"You're my girlfriend, the woman I love, not my slave."

"That doesn't have to be mutually exclusive. Right now, I'm your sex slave."

"You tricked me unto it."

"Yes," she admitted, "but I don't hear you complain."

John chuckled.

"Is that the reason you brought me here? So you could have me alone for a night and be my fuckbot?"

"Guilty as charged," she said and chuckled as well.

"So, how long do you want to keep this up?"

"Until we're driving away from here."

"I see. And then you'll be normal again until the next time you abduct me to a place like this and demand sex for ransom."

"I see you understood the principle."

They kissed each other long and passionately.

"How do you know about this place anyway?" John asked. "You said Future John brought you here?"

"Yes, it was an outpost to watch the Skynet installation in Topanga Canyon. The resistance coordinated the attack on the time travel facility from here."

"What? From inside this cave?"

"The walls prevent any kind of scanning. The resistance expanded the cave and drove tunnels into the rock to install a command center. HK's and Terminators never found it. It isn't marked on any map and nobody ever comes here."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Look around. If people had been here before, they'd left traces: Garbage, footprints, bones, something. And there are no signs that someone drove pitons into the rock"

"Which would have to be done for getting out of here again."

"Yes, as long as they don't have a cyborg to carry them up again. There's moss all over the rock walls and they are too slippery to find a grip on. I'm sure not even the native Americans knew about this place. After all, the boulder that hides the hole weighs three tons and probably has been here for millennia."

John stood up.

"Is the water drinkable?"

"Yes."

He squatted and drank from the pond. It was cool, refreshing and crystal clear. However, the moment he took another sip, something landed in the pond with a big splash.

"What the…?" he asked as he saw a pair of red eyes deep down in the water staring back at him.

"That's Cameron," Alison said. "She probably tracked our position. Of course she knows this place as well."

A moment later, Cameron climbed ashore – she also was completely naked.

"You two having fun?" she asked with a broad smile.

John stood up and the two hugged and kissed.

"Thought you could sneak away for a night, huh?" she then asked with a wink.

"Yup, just me and Master," Alison confirmed.

"Ooh, slave mode," Cameron said with a smile, "may _this_ cunt join in, Master?"

John pushed his hand between her legs and two fingers inside her pussy.

"I see you come prepared… Cunt One," he said.

Cameron shivered upon being touched like that and being called by her slave name.

"Always wet for you, as you like it, Master."

"How about a morning blowjob for starters?" John asked grinning.

"Mmmh, _'for starters'_ … I like the sound of that."

"On your knees, cunt."

"Yes, Master," Cameron breathed excitedly and squatted, "Why don't you order Cunt Two to eat me out while I suck you off?"

John chuckled.

"Alright. Cunt Two?"

"Yes, Master?" Alison replied with a smile.

"Let Cunt One sit on your face while she sucks me off."

"With pleasure, Master."

She lay down on her back and shifted her position until her mouth was under Cameron's pussy, then started licking it.

"Oooh yes…" Cameron said. "One blowjob coming up."

John groaned as she took his dick into her mouth.

"I don't always like that slave routine of yours," John said and closed his eyes, "but I have to admit, it never gets old."

"And it always gets you hard," Alison's muffled voice came from underneath Cameron's tushy.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 07:59 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Westwood, FBI headquarters**

When Steve Goldman walked down the corridor towards his office - briefcase in one hand, coffee to go in the other one - somebody was already standing in front of the door, obviously waiting for him. The man was in his early thirties, dressed in a leisurely suit, carrying his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked. "Did you get lost?"

"Not if you're assistant director Steve Goldman," the man replied.

"And you are...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the man said and pulled out a police badge. "Detective Aaron Kelly, Santa Barbara Police Department. I believe we have an appointment."

Kelly offered his right hand but then draw it back again, seeing that Steve had his hands full. He frowned. The Santa Barbara police had called yesterday, and his secretary had arranged a meeting, but it was supposed to be later.

"If I remember correctly, our appointment is at 9 a.m.," Steve said.

"Yeah well, I'm early. I'd wait out here but… no chairs. So, I wondered if we could antedate our appointment."

"You could also wait in the cafeteria and have a breakfast burrito. I don't like to be intercepted like this in the morning, especially not before I had my coffee."

"I'm working on a case that involves one of those cyborg women and I wondered if you can help me out."

Steve Goldman almost spilled his coffee and cursed himself because now the Detective must have realized that he knew something. Damn him for bushwhacking him like that.

"I see that rings a bell," Detective Kelly said with a satisfied smile.

"Alright," Steve said with a sigh, "come in. Let's not talk this in the corridor. My secretary won't be in before 8:30, though, so I fear I can't offer you a coffee as well."

"No problem, I'm not a coffee drinker."

They entered the outer office and then walked right through to Steve's desk in the next room. Steve let himself fall into his desk chair, putting down his briefcase and the coffee while Aaron Kelly remained standing, looking around at the cardboard boxes and the naked walls.

"Moving in?" he asked.

"Yes, just promoted. I didn't have the time to unpack everything yet."

"Wasn't this Ken Olson's office?"

"Yes. You knew him?"

"Briefly. Never thought he'd be the type to commit suicide. I heard the circumstances of his death were never really solved?"

"His car drove down a mountain slope under its own power, that's all we know. Maybe he was lucky."

"How so?"

"He'd be in prison now. Turned out he used to be a leading member of the Shadow Council."

"You don't say…"

"Yes. He was the one who stopped the FBI investigations concerning cyborgs."

"I heard you're short on agents now after the wave of arrests."

"We'll manage. Every one of us is just going to work a bit harder, hence the unpacked boxes. Detective Kelly, may I ask why you are here?"

"I have a mystery to solve."

"Oh?" Steve asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. We had some trouble two days ago, involving five killings and possibly three kidnappings. You might have heard about it. The bulldozer incident?"

"Yes, I saw it on the news. Any leads yet?"

"Some. And strangely enough, one of them led me to you."

"Oh? How come?"

"That's the really weird part. You see, exactly one hour after we had been alarmed, with us still on the way to the crime scene and forensics not being there yet as well, we received a request for administrative assistance from your bureau, involving a Humvee and a single soldier driving it."

"Yeah, so?"

"How did you get to know about that? Nobody from my department ever issued any information to the FBI."

"We… have our sources."

"And who told you about the soldier? We only learned about that man when we saw the footage from the security cameras at the airport… which we watched because of _your_ request for administrative assistance. Without that request, we wouldn't have made the connection to the bulldozer incident. I guess you didn't know the guy was wounded at the leg, otherwise you'd mentioned it. His blood from inside the Humvee and some of the spatters from the scene matched. It's clear he was wounded there. Now I'm wondering: How could _you_ know about that soldier so quickly?"

"I'm afraid that's classified."

"Of course. Still… there's an incident in my home town involving one of those cyborgs and the FBI seems to know about it even before the first officers arrive at the scene… it almost sounds as if you got your information from someone who was directly involved and needed your help to track that wounded soldier."

"You surely are aware that you're not supposed to investigate incidents with cyborgs, right?"

"Oh, completely aware. But… you see, that case is connected to assumed kidnapping, burglary, car theft and vandalism, possibly committed by humans. And we will investigate that for sure."

"Trying to interpret the directives in your own way is a risky game, Detective Kelly. If I remember correctly, the Presidential order includes cases where cyborgs work together with humans. Are you really willing to risk your career because of semantics?"

Kelly took a chair and sat down, moving closer to Steve.

"Look," he said in a suddenly urgent tone, "I just wanna know what happened there. We have five dead bodies in the morgue nobody wants to have because officially, they're already dead. I have a house with a hidden vault that was secured by a deadly electrocution mechanism. And I have a witness who saw two women get out of a car after a 49-ton bulldozer fell onto them. Don't get me wrong, Agent Goldman. I'm not planning to cause any damage or sabotage some kind of secret operation. I want a satisfying answer, so I can close the case."

"I can't give you a satisfying answer. As I said: Classified."

"You're working together with them, aren't you?"

Steve Goldman sighed and rubbed the base of his nose.

"Detective Kelly," he said after a moment, "have you ever heard of the proverb _'Curiosity killed the cat'_? What I can tell you - and that's _not_ classified – is that you might choke if you try to bite off more than you can swallow."

"I don't know what your connection to these cyborgs is, Agent Goldman. And frankly I don't give a damn. But next time you see them, please hand them these with greetings from the Santa Barbara Police and tell them to not behave like a bull in a china shop next time."

He pulled out two folded pieces of paper and threw them onto the desk.

"What's this? Steve asked, unfolding them.

He saw that it was two facial composites and he clearly recognized Sarah and Alison on them. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Ah, I see you recognize them," Aaron Kelly remarked with a satisfied smile. "If you can do that, so can others. I believe the busty one is the cyborg who calls herself Ilmarë, am I right?"

 **-0-**

Alison had jumped up to the hole in the ceiling of the cave and lowered down a rope she had brought. John tied it around his chest and then let himself and the backpack being pulled up by her. Cameron followed them a moment later. The two girls rolled the boulder over the hole and John climbed onto Alison's back again. A moment later, they were back at their cars, having simply jumped down the rock face. John got off Alison's back, turned her around and pulled her close, kissing her lovingly.

"Thank you for this night, Cunt Two," he said as their lips parted again.

"Anytime, Master," Alison replied, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Next time maybe with Cunt Three as well," Cameron said while getting the cellphones out of the backpack. "Oh, sis… you missed a call," she said and handed the phone over to Alison.

"Yeah, no signal in that cave," John confirmed. "Who's the caller?"

"Steve Goldman," Alison said frowning and dialed his number. "Steve? It's Alison. Wait, I'm putting you on speaker. John and Cam are with me."

" _Good morning,"_ Steve's voice came over the speaker. _"I hope you slept well."_

John looked at his two naked girlfriends.

"Like a baby," he said grinning and the two girls grinned back.

" _I wish I could say the same. Listen, I just had a visitor from the Santa Barbara police and he has facial composites of Alison and Sarah. Very good ones."_

"What?" John asked. "How?"

" _Apparently the mechanic of a tire shop could describe them very well."_

John looked at Alison.

"The old Mexican's tires were completely worn out," she said, "They wouldn't have made the way back to Malibu. So, I had to improvise and buy new wheels."

" _We have a problem,"_ Steve said. _"The guy is curious, and I have a feeling he won't stop, no matter what I do. He could become a problem."_

"What do you suggest?" John asked.

" _You haven't told me everything about Alison and what she can do and I'm sure I don't wanna know. But I gathered that she can tell if somebody is trustworthy or not. So, I'd like her to check him out."_

"Alright, where is he?"

" _He's having breakfast in the cafeteria. I told him to come back in an hour. Will that be enough for you to come here?"_

"Sure," John said, "we're in Topanga Canyon. We could make it in thirty, if necessary."

" _What are you doing in Topanga Canyon?"_

"Uh… checking on something. Not important. Where shall we meet? Your office?"

" _No, not in my office. Let's meet at the National Cemetery, it's opposite the FBI building and it'll be deserted at this time. There's a central memorial on Gettysburg Avenue. Let's meet under the flag pole."_

 **-0-**

"Turn right here," Steve said, "there are parking spaces right next to the entrance."

"Is there a reason why we couldn't just have walked?" Kelly asked.

"Because I haven't got a key for the gate that's opposite to the FBI headquarters. Believe it or not but we rarely use that place for conspirative meetings."

"I hope to choose a cemetery isn't a bad omen," Kelly said.

"Why? Are you superstitious?"

"Aren't we all? It's just that I never liked graveyards. They depress me."

"Hey, it's you who held a gun to my head," Steve replied annoyed, "I had to improvise. Now you'll have to deal with it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Detective Kelly didn't reply to that anymore. He parked his car next to a grey van. The only other car on the parking lot was a red Ford F-150.

"What now?" he asked as he turned off the engine.

"We'll walk the last bit," Steve said and got out.

The steady noise of the nearby Interstate 405 provided a constant soundtrack as the two started walking into the Los Angeles National Cemetery. It was laid out on a flat piece of land and consisted of a number of big lawns, most of them bristled with white gravestones. Trees had been planted alongside the narrow roads that made the facility accessible for cars.

To their left was a small chapel and to their right, seven hundred yards away, they could see the FBI building. Steve walked ahead towards the center of the graveyard. They ended up in a kind of courtyard where three roads met, encircled by low structures with alcoves and a flag pole in the middle where the Stars and Stripes flapped gently in the wind.

"Now what?" Aaron Kelly asked as Steve stopped underneath the flag pole.

"Now you're going to hand me your gun," Steve replied.

Kelly looked at him as if he'd lost his mind but then reached under his jacket and handed Steve a Smith & Wesson revolver.

"Who do you think you are?" Steve asked frowning as he took the weapon, "Dirty Harry?"

Aaron Kelly shrugged.

"Call me sentimental," he said, "but that thing saved my life once, hence I'm keeping it. Handing it over to you almost makes me feel naked."

"But it was wise for you to do so," a female voice said behind him.

Kelly whirled around and found himself face to face with the woman he knew from the facial composite – only that the drawing didn't do her any justice. In the flesh she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Holy shit!" was all he could utter.

"It's something else to meet her in the flesh, isn't it?" Steve said chuckling. "Hello, Alison."

"Hi Steve," she replied smiling and the two hugged.

Then her face became serious again as she looked at Aaron Kelly.

"Steve told me you wanted to have a word," Alison said and folded her arms. "So talk."

"I, um…" Kelly said, "I mean…"

Steve huffed.

"Since he apparently needs a moment to recover from the shock," he said, "this is Detective Aaron Kelly from the Santa Barbara police. He's investigating the events around the house in Montecito. Detective Kelly, meet my friend Alison Morgan."

Aaron Kelly looked Alison up and down open-mouthed. He was still trying to sort his thoughts again.

"I, uh…" he said and cleared his throat, "I guess it's safe to say you're not human?"

"Yes," Alison replied and led her eyes glow red for a second.

Aaron Kelly gulped. He realized that he had to pull himself together, stop staring and think of something meaningful to say.

"That… um… was impressive. The sneaking up on me, I mean."

Alison tilted her head.

"Are you here to make small talk?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I'm here to ask you a few questions about what happened two days ago in Montecito and in the Santa Inez Mountains."

Alison didn't reply, she just waited for Kelly to go on. With shaking hands, he pulled out his notepad and a pen.

"I take it you work together with the FBI?" he asked.

"Classified," Steve said quickly. "Her relationship to the local bureau is irrelevant."

"Right…" Kelly said. "So why were you in Montecito two days ago?"

"The house belonged to Mathilda Green and Ike Thomsen, two Grays from the future."

"Uh… Grays? What…"

"Skynet collaborators. They were sent here by Skynet to prepare for Skynet's attack on mankind. We'd taken them out a couple of weeks ago and now wanted to search their property. But when we arrived, we discovered that we weren't the only ones who are interested. We ran into a group of mercenaries. They'd already taken out Porter."

"Porter...? Richard Porter? The caretaker?"

"Yes, he's a Triple-Eight, commandeered to protect the property and the vault in it."

"A Triple… what?"

"T-888," Steve explained, "a cyborg. Triple-Eights are cyborgs."

"This particular Triple-Eight worked together with Green and Thomsen, but he chose to work for us now," Alison added.

"Wait, what? You took him away from there or what?"

"Yes, we repaired him and removed his mission parameters, so that he now has free will and can decide what he wants. He chose to join our team."

"And what about Green and Thomsen?"

"Dead," Alison said. "They died in a fire in Long Beach on July 20th. The local police weren't able to determine their identities yet."

"You mean the fire in the former restaurant where they found three bodies?"

"Yes," Alison said. "You know about it?"

"It's still an open case," Kelly replied. "We have a request from the Long Beach police to assist them if we learn anything."

"Well, you can now tell them who two of their unknown corpses are," Steve said, "but of course you can't tell them how you learned that."

Kelly gave Steve a sour look.

"So, what exactly did Green and Thomsen do to _'prepare for Skynet's attack on mankind'_?" Kelly then asked.

"They brought a weapon that can render every computer and every microchip in the world useless except for the one who has the access code. It's an intelligent, self-replicating virus, stored on a thumb drive that used to be in the vault in Montecito. The mercenaries kidnapped my friend and stole the drive. They punctured our tires and I had to take the Range Rover from a neighboring property to follow their heat signature up into the mountains before…"

"Wait, what?" Kelly interrupted her with a raised eyebrow, "Their… heat signature?"

"With my sensors," Alison said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Vehicles with internal combustion engines radiate heat, both from the engine bay and the exhaust. Every car has a unique heat signature. Also, the tires produce friction which leaves an infrared trail on the ground for a couple of minutes. I can detect variations in temperature on surfaces or in the air down to 0.0001 degrees Celsius."

"Right," Kelly said with a slightly vacant expression.

"I needed to hurry up before the signature faded away," Alison continued. "On the road above Luiz Garcia's house, I had to stop because they'd put Sarah on the road in front of me."

"Sarah is the human woman, right? The friend they kidnapped?"

"Yes. I untied her but when we had entered the Range Rover again, we were hit by the bulldozer. And I believe you already know the rest of it."

"Do I?" Kelly asked a little bewildered.

"Yes. Your brain activity tells me so," she replied and brushed a strain of hair out of her face. "While I was talking, I constantly scanned you and could see that most of what I said was new to you. But when I came to the bulldozer part, your memories kicked in and completed the picture for you."

"What the…?" Kelly asked and looked at Steve. "She can scan my brain?"

"Alison can do a lot of things," he said a little awkwardly, "I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with knowing them all."

"That's why we don't tell you, Steve," John said from behind their backs.

Steve and Aaron Kelly turned around and saw John and Cameron walking towards them. Steve realized they must have hidden in the alcoves of the surrounding structures, walking towards them behind their backs while they concentrated on Alison.

"Who are _you_?" Aaron Kelly asked.

"I'm John and this is Cameron."

"John who?"

"Doesn't matter. Alison here gave us a sign because she thinks you're trustworthy. So, we're now joining your conversation."

"John is the… um… leader of their team," Steve said.

"What?" Kelly asked. "But you're just… how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four," John said without batting an eye.

"And are you one, too? I mean…"

"No, I'm human. Cameron here isn't, though."

She flashed her eyes red for Kelly to see. By now he wasn't really surprised by it anymore.

"You are the other one," he stated, "I mean from the interview."

"Correct," Cameron said.

"So, what is this game now?" Kelly asked. "Whack the Detective? I feel a little surrounded."

"Understand that we have the means and the ways to let you disappear for forever, if we wanted to," John said. "We also have the means to make you compliant and work for our side. Another option would be to make you forget everything you learned in the past 48 hours. However, I'd prefer the forth option."

"Which is?" Kelly asked warily.

"Working together with us voluntarily."

Kelly scoffed.

"In other words, you're blackmailing me," he said.

"No, we're leaving you a choice," Cameron said. "That's more than we offer most people we meet. Normally we consider snoopers a threat. We're only talking now because Alison thinks you're trustworthy."

Kelly looked at Alison.

"How…?" he started asking.

"You're intrigued with the thought to learn more about us because you want to help in our fight for the future of mankind," she said "You didn't even flinch when I told you that Green and Thompson were dead because you already suspected that. But you got very excited upon hearing about Porter's identity as a cyborg and the thumb drive. You're not happy with the job you currently have. You're bored and you're coming into an age where you start asking yourself if there isn't more. So, when you stumbled upon the case that involved me and Sarah, you saw it as an opportunity to get in contact with something greater. Your curiosity is just a pretense. Your real motivation to be here is not to solve the case. You're here because you saw us on TV, heard what we said and realized that you yearn for becoming a part of our operation."

Detective Aaron Kelly stood there open-mouthed, gaping at Alison.

"She's good, isn't she?" John asked with a smirk. "Makes you wonder who's the real detective here. And before you ask: No, she can't read minds. It's just deduction from your brain activity and biological data."

"It's coming fucking close to telepathy," Aaron Kelly said flabbergasted.

"Your motivation is more or less the same as Steve's here," Alison said shrugging. "He's a loyal and proven friend, an ally who'd rather sacrifice himself than exposing us. I used him as a template when judging you."

"Wait, what?" Steve asked indignantly, "did you scan me as well? What about my private sphere?"

It was an open secret that Steve hated computers and having his body functions and brain activity being scanned by one surely wasn't something he felt comfortable with.

"I'm sorry, Steve, but I can't turn it off," Alison replied. "I can only choose to not store the data."

"So much for the things I rather didn't wanna know," he grumbled.

"Look at the bright side, Steve," John said, "if you ever need a therapist, Alison can treat you free of charge."

If looks could kill, John would have keeled over right there and then.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 09:54 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Palmdale**

Richard Young turned his Honda Accord into the driveway at the end of the road and stopped in front of the garage. He and his wife Claire got out and opened the rear doors to help Savannah and Allie leave the car - carefully because of their freshly healed wounds.

The two got out and looked around. Savannah had noticed that Palmdale almost only consisted of suburbs in various stages of completion. The whole town was built north of the San Gabriel Mountains in the Antelope Valley and therefore located at the Western tip of the Mojave Desert. Despite the dry climate, everything was green, and the lawns were meticulously groomed. On their way, they'd passed Lake Palmdale, an artificial freshwater reservoir. Obviously, the lack of rainfall was compensated by artificial watering, like in most places in Southern California. Without human intervention, the area would have looked as barren and dry as the rest of the Mojave Desert.

"Everything is how I remember it," Allie said. "The Parkers' Motorhome, the Wilsons' basketball hoop, the Tanners' vegetable garden, the…" she hesitated and pointed at a removal van across the street. "Who's that?"

"New neighbors," Richard Young said. "They're moving in today. What was their name again, honey?"

"Berozski," Claire Young replied. "Rose and Harold Berozski."

"Yeah, right," Richard said, "will take me a while to memorize their names."

"What about the Barsinis?" Allie asked.

"Who?"

"Claudia and Adrian Barsini. Their daughter, Rebecca, was my best friend."

Both Youngs frowned.

"Oh," Claire suddenly remembered, "there was a young couple with an Italian name a couple of days ago. "They viewed the house. But I guess the Berozskis were quicker."

 _"A change in the timeline?"_ Savannah asked under her breath.

 _"Maybe,"_ Allie replied in a low voice but didn't sound convinced.

She kept on looking at the house opposite of them and at the moving guys who currently carried a large sofa inside. Allie saw that the garage door was open, and a brand-new Jeep Cherokee was parked in there.

"Childhood memories can be very persistent," Claire said, stroking Allie's arm. "And sometimes they can lead you astray. Come, let's go inside."

The Youngs' house was a typical suburban home. The walls were made from light brown wood and the roof was covered in red tiles. It had a two-car garage, a basement and two floors - with the upper floor being considerably smaller than the ground floor. A walkway with three flat steps led from the front door to the sidewalk. Lush, green lawn grew on both sides. A pine tree had grown to the height of the roof in front of the house and an even bigger oak tree was visible behind it in the back garden.

"We inherited the house from my parents," Richard Young explained. "It was built in the 1980's. My father worked at Lockheed in the Skunk Works. All top secret. Shortly before he died, he told me he was involved in the development of the SR-71 spy plane. The aerospace industry is still the biggest employer in the area."

"And probably the reason why Palmdale is a target for Russian nuclear missiles," Savannah commented.

"Yeah…" Richard said a little uncomfortably, "probably."

They got Allie's and Savannah's stuff from the trunk and entered the house where they were greeted by a cool breeze from the air condition. Allie looked around in fascination, a dreamy expression on her face. She touched the walls, the door frames and the wooden railing of the stairs and was obviously basking in her childhood memories.

"AMAAAANDA! WE'RE BAAAAACK!"

"Why are you shouting so loudly?" Allie asked a little startled.

"Because usually she's listening to her MP3 player when she's alone," Claire replied

They heard steps on the upper floor and then a young teenage girl came running down the stairs, pulling her in-ears out.

"Ah, Mrs. Young, I thought I heard something," she said. "Oh, visitors?"

"Yeah," Claire said, "these are Allie and Savannah, they're going to stay with us for a couple of days. I really wish you wouldn't listen to that thing all day long, in case of an emergency. How's Alison?"

"She's sleeping like a baby. Oh… wait. She **_is_** a baby!"

Amanda snorted loudly and laughed about her own joke. Her laughter sounded a little like the bellowing of a seal. Allie and Savannah looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Does that mean I can go home now?" Amanda asked when nobody joined into her laughter.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Claire said. "We'll call if we need you again."

"Awesome! See ya!"

And with that, she was out of the door.

"Charming girl," Allie commented sarcastically. "It's nice to know you left me in competent hands."

"Can we go up and look at Alison?" Savannah asked before the Youngs could reply to that. "I'm dying to see Allie as a baby."

"Sure," Claire said.

The three women started climbing up the stairs.

"I'm going to put your stuff in the guest room," Richard said, picked up the bags and followed them.

Carefully to not make any noise, Claire opened the door to the nursery and she, Allie and Savannah walked inside, trying not to make a sound. Savanah peeked into the cradle at the sleeping baby with the pacifier in her mouth.

"Ooooomygod…" she said in a low voice, "Allie, you are sooooo cute."

Allie looked into the cradle and smiled. It felt a bit strange to look at herself as a baby.

"She has the same mole over her left eyebrow," Savannah commented.

"Of course," Claire said and proudly looked between Allie and Alison. "It's a birthmark."

"You're taking all this rather well, Claire," Savannah stated. "I imagined you'd be more upset about it all."

"Maybe we should be," Claire replied with a sigh, "but what'd be the use of it? Things happened, and we can't change them. Truth to be told, without the TV interview we might have reacted a lot differently. Before the interview, everyone asked themselves what was going on. They were scared and unsettled. Now, people have clarity. They know there are living machines out there and that they aren't necessarily evil. They know that time travel is possible and that a lot of weird things can happen, and they know that they have been spared from a horrible future. I guess it had a calming effect on everyone, like a sedative. The nervousness is mostly gone, people are looking more positively into the future again despite the current financial crisis. Of course, my first reaction in the hospital was _'Why is this happening to us?'_ but I quickly realized that I should be thankful for this experience. After all, our family just got bigger and that's a good thing, right?"

Savannah and Allie could only agree to that. The three slowly walked out of the nursery again and into to the guest room down the hall where Richard was waiting for them.

"So, how did it feel to look at yourself?" he asked as they entered.

"I guess now I know how Sydney must feel," Allie remarked.

"Who's Sydney?" Claire asked.

"Good friend of ours," Savannah explained, "practically another sister. There's a baby version of herself living with us. Sydney's older sister Lauren brought her up. But now Lauren is Sydney's little sister instead. They kinda switched places."

"Oh my God," Claire exclaimed and shook her head. "I'm barely able to get my head around the fact that you're my Alison, only as an adult."

"We also needed our time to adjust," Allie admitted. "But we quickly learned that age or outward appearances aren't that important when you're with people you love and who love you. We're a big, happy patchwork family…"

"I'm not sure, though, if Richard and I want to be a part of that world," Claire said. "I mean, what you do is dangerous, isn't it?"

Savannah and Allie looked at each other.

"You don't seem to fully realize that you already _are_ part of our world," Savannah explained. "The _Daily News_ brought you in connection with one of the cyborg girls from TV. A lucky shot, yes. But nevertheless, it's out in the open."

"But nobody we know believed that nonsense," Richard said. "They think the reporters have made that up."

"Your friends, relatives or colleagues aren't the problem," Allie replied. "But you have to keep in mind that strangers might think you have connections to Alison and Cameron and our team. Those people might try to settle in this neighborhood, watch your house and follow you around, maybe even tap your phone or worse."

"Like those new neighbors for instance Allie doesn't know about." Savannah said.

"Yeah," Allie agreed, "after our video conference, I'll ask John to send Alison over. She can check them out, just in case. A thorough scan of the neighborhood couldn't hurt as well."

"Isn't that a bit paranoid?" Claire asked. "I talked to the Berozskis, they're nice people, really nice. They'll organize a house-warming party soon, with barbecue and all."

"Paranoia is what keeps us alive," Savannah said, "Allie is right, we should let Alison check them out."

"Your safety is one more reason for us to stay with you for a couple of days," Allie added, "If anything happens, I'll call one of the girls and they'll deal with the problem."

"With _'one of the girls'_ you mean one of the cyborgs?"

"Yes," Allie confirmed, "Cameron would be my first choice because she looks like me and we could switch places without anyone noticing."

"There's something I don't understand," Richard said slowly.

"Yes?" Savannah and Allie said in unison, then smiled and looked at each other.

"Cameron told us she was created in your image to replace you and to infiltrate the Connor camp."

"Uh... yes?" Allie asked, this time more warily.

"But you are from a different timeline, right? You're not the one who got replaced."

"No, in my timeline Cameron found me sitting here after Judgement Day. She took me with her and she and John adopted me."

"Okay, but... what happened to the Alison Young in Cameron's original timeline, before she was sent back into the past? She was a prisoner there, right?"

"Yes," she said. "A prisoner of the cyborg resistance."

"And what happened to her as a prisoner?" Richard pressed. "I mean, surely she didn't actively help in being replaced by a cyborg, did she?"

"Daddy..." Allie said and sighed.

"Alison Young was interrogated by the machines, so they could create convincing behavioral patterns," Savannah said to take the pressure from Allie, "why is this so important to you? It's part of a future that will never happen now."

"It simply **_is_ ** important for us," Richard replied. "And we have a right to know the full truth, haven't we? It doesn't matter that it's never going to happen now."

"I don't see how knowing about that could be of any use for you," Savannah said stubbornly.

"It was Cameron," Richard said, ignoring her, "The one who interrogated her, that was Cameron, right? Everything else wouldn't make sense because she would be the one to act as Alison Young."

Allie sighed again but didn't have the will or strength to deny it.

"Jesus..." Richard said. "Did she... torture her?"

"No," Savannah said, "machines aren't programmed to be cruel."

Richard scoffed.

"Yeah, right," he said, "they're just programmed to kill."

"Daddy..." Allie started saying.

"She killed her, didn't she?" Claire Young blurted out. "Cameron killed her, right?"

Allie opened her mouth to say something but then just looked down and nodded.

Claire gasped.

"I knew it," she said breathlessly, "Somehow… I knew it. Richard didn't want to believe me when we talked about it on our drive home yesterday but…"

"How are we supposed to trust her, knowing that she killed our daughter?" Richard asked in an agitated tone.

"The Cameron you met at the hospital is a different person today," Allie said. "The memory is still haunting her. She has strong regrets."

"Has she now?" Richard asked sarcastically.

"You should forget about all that right away before it gets to you," Savannah said beseechingly. "Your daughter lives and will live. She's here now, twice. The future is unwritten and what happened once, will not happen again."

"That's easy for you to say," Richard argued, "I know that the future changed and is not gonna happen like it used to, but Cameron is here now, and she is the one who once killed my little girl. That is hard for us to stomach, to put it mildly."

"She is here to protect us, daddy" Allie said, "She's only a danger for those who threaten us, our family or our friends. As a matter of fact, we couldn't imagine a better protector than her."

"But how am I supposed to trust her?" Richard asked, "If she was human, I'd know how to deal with it… but she isn't. She's a machine. Does she really feel remorse or regrets? Who can really know? What I know is that she can kill without hesitation. How do we know that all she says and does isn't just an act? Who knows what really goes on in her head?"

"And who knows what really goes on in _our_ heads?" Allie asked a little irritated. "Savannah and I have been together with Cameron for most of our lives. For fifteen years, I called her 'mom'. Of course, there were good times and there were bad times, like in all families. But she brought us up, she was the most loving mother you can imagine. If you say you cannot trust her because you don't know what's going on inside her, then you can say the same about me because I am the result of her upbringing."

Richard Young was taken aback by Allie's strong response. Claire obviously didn't want to be drawn into this and remained silent.

"Alright, let's calm down again everyone..." Savannah started to say but was interrupted by Allie.

"I simply know she's what she appears to be!" she said stubbornly, and everyone saw she was close to tears. "If you don't trust her, trust me! I trust Alison, Emily and Cameron with my life! I love them! And they love us! It's not something I believe but something I know! Yes, Cameron did a bad thing once when she wasn't who she is today. But it's unfair and wrong to judge her by that."

"It'd be easier to understand and follow your argumentation if she was human," Richard said. "But she's a machine. What gives you the certainty you can judge her by human standards?"

Savannah scoffed.

"Human standards? Oh please..." she replied in a derogatory tone and rolled her eyes, "Human standards suck, really! Look at the atrocities human standards brought upon this planet! Humans blamed Skynet for bringing the nuclear fire upon them but ultimately it was humans who invented the atom bomb and it was human hubris that was responsible for entrusting a computer with them. Humans are not a paragon of trustworthiness! Just think of the horrible stuff humans have done during the 20th century. **_Humans_** are unpredictable and wayward, Mr. Young, not machines! Cameron, Alison and Emily are here to protect us from ourselves! And you should be glad that they will _never_ become fully human because that would be a step backwards in evolution. Seriously, given the choice, I'd always pick machine standards over human standards for the sake of humanity."

Richard was shocked by Savannah's agitated rant and opened his mouth to reply something but then seemed to change his mind. He sighed and lowered his gaze, suddenly looking beaten.

"You're right of course," he said in a resigning tone and huffed. "I'm applying double standards and it's only just that you hold a mirror to my face. Humans can become monsters and do horrible things. And yet we're still willing to give them a second chance. Our religion tells us to forgive, no matter what somebody did. If machines can become sentient beings, then they should be granted the same benefit of the doubt." He looked up. "But can you at least understand my reservations?"

"Of course, I can understand you, daddy," Allie said and embraced him.

Richard returned the embrace and held his grown-up daughter in his arms for the first time.

"What shall we do now?" Claire asked, visibly shaken and unsettled. "How are we supposed to deal with this knowledge?"

"You should talk to Cameron," Savannah said, "She'd like that. After all, you two are the only ones who can really forgive her."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 10:02 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Sarah was alone.

Sydney, Lauren, Jody and Anne had gone after breakfast to meet with their respective boyfriends at the mall.

Allie and Savannah were in Palmdale.

John, Cameron and Alison didn't even show up for breakfast, they were in Westwood to meet with Steve and that pesky police officer from Santa Barbara.

Emily was still with Louise in Beverly Hills.

Terissa went to her late husband's grave to put some flowers on it and Isaak wasn't home as well.

Just as she had gotten warm with the thought she'd spend the forenoon alone with Charley, he'd received a phone call that he had to take half a shift for a colleague who'd gotten sick.

Maria and José were busy in the house and in the garden, so Sarah's only company was baby Sydney, who she bottlefeeded in her lap. Soon, Cliffside house would be bursting with life again, since they'd fixed a video conference with the whole team and all allies in L.A. and Washington for 1:00 p.m.

But until then, Sarah was alone.

She put Sydney back into her cradle and smiled. Thinking about it, being alone for a change was not so bad. It's been a while since she'd been all alone. With a grimace, she rose from her wheelchair and made a few careful steps. It was still painful to walk but Charley had told her to move her muscles, so she did. Sarah looked at the swimming pool. Should she? Why not?

"Screw it," she said to herself and stripped naked.

Inspecting her body, she noticed that the bruises and cuts had started to heal. If Alison kept on denying her the nanobot treatment, she at least would have a nice new scar on her left leg as a souvenir from what used to be an open fracture of her thigh bone. Alison had described the injuries to Charley in all medical detail. Sarah had overheard it and it was the only time she'd ever seen Charley turn pale.

She slowly walked to the shallow end of the pool and got in. It felt heavenly to dive into the refreshing water and swim in the nude. She did a few lengths and slowly, very slowly, her agility returned while her muscles warmed up. Suddenly, she noticed a movement from the corner of her eye and looked up.

"Feeling better, I see."

"Catherine!" Sarah exclaimed in a delighted tone. "I didn't know you were coming."

Sarah swam to the stairs and got out.

"I heard it through the grapevine that you were all on your own," Catherine said. "So, I decided to come here a bit earlier to keep you company."

Sarah hugged her in delight.

"Oh… sorry, I'm wet," she apologized.

"Don't worry," Catherine replied smiling, "these clothes are not really clothes and it won't make me rust."

Sarah laughed.

"Was it Charley?" she asked while grabbing a towel, "The one who told you?"

"Yes. He called me from his ambulance and said that he had to leave you alone. You shouldn't be alone, so I cancelled a meeting and came here to look after you. This way I can also fill you in about everything we found out."

"I'm really glad you're here. I can use the company."

"Girltime then," Catherine said. "How about watching some sappy movies and eating some ice cream?"

"Since when do you eat ice cream?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"I don't eat. But I can savor the flavors. Strawberry and vanilla are my favorites. Loooove to lick them."

Sarah chuckled and put on her jeans and her shirt again.

"Alright then," she said and took place in the wheelchair, "Care to push a handicapped woman into the house?"

"At your service," Catherine stated and morphed into the outfit of a nurse, complete with kepi.

Both laughed, then Catherine pushed Sarah's wheelchair across the lawn towards the main building.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 12:33 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"Talking about living in style, huh?" Detective Kelly asked as Steve told him to turn into Cliffside Drive.

"What did you expect?" Steve asked, "that they're hiding in a hollow volcano or in some abandoned underground subway tunnel?"

"I didn't know what to expect, to be honest."

After Alison had vouched for Aaron Kelly, they'd talked for almost two hours while walking through the cemetery, filling him in with the basic facts, leaving out things like Catherine's true identity, though, and that there was an organization called _"The Cell"_. As it became clearer that Detective Kelly was eager to meet everyone else as well, they'd decided to invite him to their video conference. While Cameron took the Ford F-150 to pick up Emily in Beverly Hills, Steve Goldman was the passenger in Detective Kelly's car, giving him directions towards Malibu. Alison had to refuel the van, so she and John followed a few minutes behind them.

Steve directed Kelly into the front yard of the Cliffside house and they parked next to a few other cars that were already there. Kelly instantly spotted the black Chevrolet Suburban in the open garage.

"That's the car they used to drive to Montecito, I suppose," he said, pointing at it.

"Probably. Ah, Catherine and James are already here as well. And so are the others."

"How many people are we talking about anyway?"

"I lost count, to be honest. If I had to guess, I'd say twenty-five all in all."

"Twenty-five?"

"Just here in L.A. of course. They have allies in Washington as well."

"And how many of them are cyborgs?"

"I know of seven, but that number might already be obsolete. I know they found the one in Montecito two days ago and repaired him. So, eight in total."

"You mean the missing caretaker, Richard Porter?"

"Yes."

"And who are the other five cyborgs?"

"In time, Detective Kelly, in time. I recommend you keeping in the background and just look and listen. They'll be very suspicious at first. John trusts Alison explicitly and she hasn't been wrong so far but don't expect to be overly welcome by everyone else."

"I already considered the possibility," Kelly replied dryly.

They left the car and Steve rang the door.

"Hola María," he said as the Spanish housekeeper opened the door.

"Hola señor Goldman," Maria said. "Come in. They are in the big room. You know the way?"

"Yes, thank you, Maria," we'll find the way.

They walked through the first house, passed through the small rose garden, then entered the center house. Passing through the large dining room, Detective Kelly saw a bunch of teenagers frolicking around a large swimming pool.

"Are those also members of the team?" he asked.

"Kind of," Steve replied. "Some of them have actively sought to join the cause, some got in by accident, like Jody there. You probably remember her face from TV."

"Oh yes, the waitress from the café in Needles. The African American boy over there, Isn't that… Danny Dyson?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Saw his missing person case. I know he disappeared and then suddenly reappeared again."

"The official version is that he ran away from home because he still had issues with losing his father, but then came back again when his head cleared."

"And the unofficial version?"

"He'd been kidnapped by the _Shadow Council_ and held captive at Area 51. They forced him to design a new Skynet missile defense system in the footsteps of his father. The team freed him a couple of weeks ago, you might have heard about that."

Aaron Kelly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you serious?" he asked, " _They_ are responsible for the turmoil at Area 51? I thought it was that cyborg from Needles General Turner had captured. The General was ultimately made responsible for it all."

"And that will remain the official version."

"So, you're saying they're capable of walking in and out of the most secretive and best protected Air Force installation in the country, blow it up and blame the base commander for it? And all that without leaving any traces at all?"

"Apparently, they are. Are you coming or not?"

Kelly hurried up to follow Steve again. They left the center house and walked through the big, lush garden towards the main house. Kelly noticed a gardener who cut the hedges.

"That guy? Is he…?"

"No, José and Maria are just the housekeepers. You know, cleaning, cooking, gardening. I don't know how they achieved it but obviously they're trustworthy and discreet and won't say a word about anything that's going on here."

They entered the main house, walked down the corridor, passed the circular staircase with the hidden entrance to the cave below and finally entered the big salon or living room that stretched over two stories. The rest of the team had already gathered in there and Kelly saw that four large flat screen TV's were mounted on a wall above the fireplace.

"It'll be a video conference," Steve explained as he walked towards Sarah.

He bent down and hugged her.

"Sarah, this is Detective Aaron Kelly from the Santa Barbara Police Department."

Kelly immediately recognized Sarah from the facial composite.

"You're the woman who was in the Range Rover," he said, offering his hand.

"Yeah, even though I'd prefer not having been in there," she said and shook hands with him. "Sorry that I don't stand up. Still sore all over."

"Is Alison still refusing to give you the full treatment?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Sarah replied grumpily. "I guess that's her revenge for all the times I called her _'Tin Miss'_. And Charley refuses to give me something stronger than Ibuprofen. I swear the two are conspiring against me, enjoying me being in pain."

"I know this sounds cheesy now but… I think I've seen your face before," Aaron Kelly said with a frown. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You probably know her under her birth name, Sarah Connor."

Kelly scoffed.

"Of course," he exclaimed and slapped his forehead, "and John is…"

"My son," Sarah said with a smirk.

"You have to excuse me," Kelly said, "normally I'm not so slow on the uptake. But shouldn't you be dead?"

"They are," Catherine said who'd walked over to them, accompanied by Isaak Sirko. "Officially, they're dead and will remain deceased. Hello Steve."

"Hello Catherine."

The two hugged.

"Catherine Weaver!" Kelly said excitedly. "Nice to meet you. Steve mentioned you're a member of the team but… Isaak Sirko? You, too?"

"Somehow Hollywood must be represented in all of this, don't you think?" Isaak asked with a wink. "I mean now that Arnold Schwarzenegger is Governor of California."

As the room slowly filled, Steve kept on introducing Aaron to Derek, Jesse, Tom Novak, James Ellison, Terissa Dyson and Charley Dixon. When they were through with it, John and Alison joined them, followed by Lauren, Sydney, Anne, Jody, Kevin, Jason and Danny. More introductions ensued.

"So, who's still missing?" Sarah asked.

"Cameron's picking up Emily," John replied. "They should be here in fifteen or so."

"Jennifer will be here soon as well," Steve said, looking on his phone. "She got delayed in traffic."

"I guess we start up the connections, see if they work," John said and walked over to the four TV sets, switching them on.

In that moment, John's cellphone rang.

"Who can that be now?" he asked and took the call. "Oh, hi Stephanie… how are…?" He hesitated, then looked at Anne. "When?" he asked. "How? Oh shit … Yeah, wait, I'll hand the phone to her. Anne, would you come here please?"

Anne frowned and walked over to John. She took the cellphone and listened.

"Yes? … Hello Stephanie … What!?" … Oh no, please no. Tell me that's not true."

Everyone in the room was now looking at Anne and John.

"What happened?" Derek asked John.

"Future Anne," he said, "she had an accident with her motorbike."

* * *

Those in the know knew that the story about Anne's demise was a fake. But most still didn't know about the fact that Future Anne had been the driving force behind Emily's torment and that she had planned to kill them all and deliver Cameron and Emily to the Grays.

For Anne's sake, they had decided to never reveal to her that her future self had gone mad, had estranged herself from the team and was institutionalized for her mental problems after burning down Cliffside House. And they definitely wouldn't reveal that Emily had sent Future Anne back into the stone age as a punishment. The only thing they hadn't covered yet, was the disappearance of the San Diego TDE. But since John had categorically excluded the use of time travel, it was unlikely the issue would ever come up. And if it did, they'd cross that bridge when they reached it.

When the phone call had ended, Anne looked devastated. Everyone knew that Future Anne hadn't wanted to meet her younger self, but younger Anne had actually looked forward to talking to her. John put his arm around her while she sniffed a bit.

"You alright?" he asked. "We can arrange a flight to Washington if you…"

"No," Anne said. "No! I'm good. It's just… a shock, that's all."

"Then I'll tell Dennis and Stephanie to arrange for a cremation. Should I tell them to send the urn here?"

"No!" Anne said, shaking her head vigorously, "I experienced my funeral once, I don't need to witness it twice. I'm alright, let's get on with this conference, it's more important."

Slowly the attention turned towards the monitors again. Aaron Kelly noticed that all four of them were equipped with web cams. Everyone got themselves a place so sit on somewhere in the room. The first monitor came alive and it showed John Henry and Porter in John Henry's room. Kelly looked at Porter in shock since the Triple-Eight's metal skull was still largely exposed. Seeing a cyborg that way for the first time gave him a shiver and he realized that he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Hello John Henry," John said, "ready for your first official appearance in our large circle?"

"Yes," John Henry replied. "But to be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"That'll pass," Catherine said with a smile.

" _Isn't that… George Laszlo?"_ Aaron Kelly whispered to Steve.

" _John Henry's using the body of a Triple-Eight that had once replaced George Laszlo,"_ Steve whispered back. _"You know, the one who killed that SWAT team last year."_

" _What exactly do you mean with 'using the body'?"_

" _John Henry is an artificial intelligence Catherine created from a chess computer called The Turk. He's become self-aware and invaluable for the team when it comes to internet research, hacking computers or manipulating data. Originally Catherine built him as a counterpart to Skynet but since Skynet was destroyed and won't come into existence now, John Henry is currently the most sophisticated A.I. in the world – if you leave the cyborgs out of the picture."_

" _Wow, I didn't know A.I. was already so far advanced in our time."_

" _Yes, it's worrying, isn't it? Who knows how far other companies are around the world? Catherine thinks of John Henry like a son. He still kinda is like a child and was taught ethics and morals by a child psychologist and by James Ellison, her security chief. Unfortunately, his hardware is fixed in one location and cannot be moved. Catherine is working on transferring his conscience onto a Triple-Eight chip but that turned out to be more difficult than expected."_

" _You mentioned James Ellison. Wasn't he FBI as well?"_

" _Yes, he changed into the private sector after the disaster with the SWAT team and has been working for Catherine ever since. He's a fine guy."_

Aaron Kelly nodded. The second monitor came alive and it showed Savannah and Allie in their guest room in Palmdale.

"Hey, you two," John said, "everything okay there?"

"Yes, everything is okay," Allie said. "My parents are brilliant."

"And Allie is really cute as a baby," Savannah added.

Everyone chuckled.

"Listen, John, before we start," Allie said, "could you send Alison for a neighborhood check here?"

"Oh?" John asked, "any particular reason for that?"

"Just making sure. I'm just having one of those feelings."

"We can kill two birds with one club," Alison said, "I could also administer the nanobots to you when I'm there."

"Oh yes, please," Savannah said. "These wounds really suck. They itch like crazy and we can hardly move."

"Ha! Yeah, right! They itch, do they?" Sarah exclaimed in a sarcastic tone from her wheel chair, then looked at Alison, "And it's _'two birds with one stone'_ , not with a _club_."

" _What's the matter with her?"_ Aaron Kelly whispered to Steve Goldman. _"Did she get up on the wrong side of the bed or why is she so upset?"_

" _Nanobot envy,"_ Steve whispered back.

Kelly frowned, thinking he was on the receiving end of a joke he didn't understand.

"We'll think of something," John said. "Maybe Catherine can assist us."

He looked at Catherine and she smiled.

"Of course, John," she said, "just name it."

The third monitor lit up and the faces of Dennis and Stephanie Ritter appeared, joined by Kate Barnes and Norberto Cervantes. They looked a bit saddened.

"Hey buddy!" John said. "Sorry to draw you into this under the circumstances. How're you feeling?"

"We're okay," Dennis replied with a weak smile.

"We're… um… going to talk about that later, okay?" John said, "when the video conference is over. How are _you_ holding up there, Kate?"

"Good," she replied, "Norberto's been a real gentleman. I've gotten quite used to him."

"And vice versa," Norberto replied with a weak smile, "too bad the day is being overshadowed by that tragic accident."

Jody and Lauren put her arms around Anne to show their support, but Anne seemed to be rather unaffected now.

"I haven't met her," she said steadfast, "or even talked to her. I guess that's all I can say. I hope this doesn't sound irreverent now."

"No, it's alright," Stephanie said, "I guess it affects us here the most. I'm happy to see your face, even if it feels weird right now."

"I can imagine," Anne replied.

John exchanged looks with Sarah and Alison who nodded slightly. He'd called Dennis and Stephanie the day before and arranged this little performance with them and apparently, the plan had worked.

In that moment, Jennifer Heiler entered the room and said hello to everyone, then stood next to Steve who introduced her to Aaron Kelly.

Derek looked at his watch.

"Only Emily and Cameron missing," he said. "It's 12:59."

Before anyone could answer, the fourth monitor came to life and showed Sonya Hawkins and Zoe Kruger in Sonya's living room. But they weren't alone. With them were Mike Anderson, Carter… and Senator Henry Walden.

"Henry!" Catherine exclaimed, "what a nice surprise, I didn't know you were partaking as well."

"I didn't know either," Senator Walden replied. "At least not before Miss Hawkins invited me."

"I briefed the President," Sonya said, "and he thought it was a good idea to have the Senator involved as well."

" _Henry Walden also works with them?"_ Detective Kelly whispered to Steve.

" _Did you think it was a coincidence that his investigative committee started to work the moment the girls went public?"_ Steve whispered back.

The door opened, and Cameron and Emily entered the room, joining John, Sarah, Alison and Catherine in the middle of the room, completing the team.

"Alright," John said. "Does everyone have all four video feeds?"

The people on the four monitors all confirmed that and nodded.

"Good," John said. "We called in this first big video conference as a sort of powwow because we encountered a serious problem and need to coordinate our tactics and our strategy if we want to defeat a new enemy and the threat it represents."

"It?" Sonya asked. "So, it's not a person?"

"Not a single one, no," John replied, "as a matter of fact, it's an organization and we're just at the beginning of our investigation."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 01:01 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Caltech, Pasadena**

Professor Sean McMillan had just ended his lecture and was packing up his stuff in the auditorium when two Chinese students came walking up to him.

"Yes, Mr. Chen? Mr. Wang?" he asked, shortly looking up, "Do you have a question?"

"We read your article about hyperalloys in _Advanced Materials_ ," Chen said in almost accent-free English. "Do you really think that someday materials with such revolutionary properties can be mass-produced?"

McMillan considered the young man. Chen Lee and Wang Feng were two of many foreign students who came to America to study at a prestigious university. Especially the Chinese were always very eager to learn and usually didn't participate much in the social life on campus. While partying was an essential ritual for American students, most Asian students preferred to spend their free time learning.

Chen and Wang were highly intelligent, curious and would one day become excellent scientists, of that McMillan was sure. With the lack of discipline and diligence among most American students, it was no wonder the country was slowly falling behind the rising Asian economies. In ten, maybe twenty years China would have become so advanced that it would rival the United States as the dominating economic power in the world. For centuries, China had been a sleeping giant. Now the giant with its 1.6 billion inhabitants had awoken and stretched its legs. Only God knew where that would still lead to.

"Yes, Mr. Chen," McMillan replied. "I'm absolutely sure that it'll work. If it's done right, new materials with higher heat resistance, greater stiffness and higher flexibility can be created. Today, you can either have a very hard and stiff material with little flexibility or a very flexible material that is softer. With hyperalloys, you can have both: Hard and stiff materials that are still flexible… and probably much more heat resistant as well."

"How far are we away from that technology?" Wang asked. "What do you think?"

McMillan pursed his lips and pondered over the answer for a moment.

"Twenty years, maybe thirty," he finally answered.

"There are speculations on the internet that such materials are already in existence," Chen said.

"Oh, really?" McMillan asked, faking disinterest.

"Yes," Chen said, "some say that those cyborgs from the future could be made of hyperalloys. They say the leverage needed to lift a 3-ton pickup truck and throw it away would be much too high for conventional alloys. They'd bend or break under the stress."

"Yeah, well," McMillan said chuckling, "I guess you'd have to ask _them_ about that, wouldn't you?"

McMillan knew he had to be careful about what he said. His near kidnapping by agents of the _Shadow Council_ a couple of weeks ago taught him to not trust anyone and keep to himself that he knew people who stood in contact with the cyborgs, namely his friend Tom Novak and his colleague Wendy Colleton.

"People say you are a friend of Tom Novak," Wang said, "the reporter who's in contact with them. Wouldn't you like to meet them?"

 _"Bingo!"_ McMillan thought, then sighed and closed his briefcase, looking Wang in the face.

"Every scientist in the world wants to meet those cyborgs. But they said they won't share their knowledge with us and asked everyone to stay away and keep their distance. They also made it very clear that those who don't, will regret it."

"Don't you think that's unfair?" Chen asked. "With their technology, diseases could be vanquished, hunger could be fought, the energy problem solved. The world would become a better and safer place with the technological advance they represent."

McMillan frowned at them.

"I don't think it's unfair that we humans should bring our own house in order instead of tasking some external cleaning service with it, don't you think? If our species is to survive, we must learn to live together in peace and friendship, without strip-mining our planet and ruin its eco systems. We don't need external help, we simply need to get our act together."

Chen and Wang smiled.

"Of course," Wang agreed.

The two said their goodbyes and left. McMillan stared after them for a moment, then returned to his office. He'd just put down his briefcase when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" he said.

Wendy Colleton's head appeared in the ajar door.

"Hey Sean, care to take me to lunch?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, then hesitated, "could you come in for a moment and close the door?"

"Uh… okay," she said and entered the room, making sure the door was closed behind her.

"You have… contacts," he began.

"Contacts?" Wendy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, you know… to those cyborgs."

"Sean," Wendy said, "we already talked…"

"I know, I know. No questions. But today, I was asked by two Chinese students about them. Well, not exactly about them but it felt as if they were probing me, checking if I knew something, slowly steering the conversation into the direction of the cyborgs. They know I'm friends with Tom Novak. Not many people know that, Wendy. It isn't common knowledge."

Wendy frowned.

"Do you have their names?" she asked.

"Chen Lee and Wang Feng. I can show you their files and their pictures. Maybe you can contact your… contacts and find out about them."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Am I becoming paranoid, Wendy?"

She smiled.

"No, Sean. Being wary is better than being credulous. It's no secret that the Chinese government financially supports their foreign students and often expects them to, well, let's say show their gratitude by sharing information with their intelligence agencies."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Thank you for your understanding."

"Of course, Sean. Now, let's have some lunch. I heard it's Mexican theme day today."

"Oh no… I'm gonna fart the whole week again," McMillan said.

Wendy Colleton laughed, and Sean McMillan joined in.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 01:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

They'd taken turns in bringing everyone up to date with what had happened in Laguna Beach, Tehachapi and Montecito. When people learned about the incident with the bulldozer, everyone expressed their relief that both Sarah and Alison were alive and well.

Sonya and Zoe informed them about Colonel Colloms' fate and what they'd found out in San Antonio. Everyone was relieved that the Air Force ISR wouldn't be a problem anymore now. The ones who didn't know yet were also filled in about the status of Allie and Savannah and the fact that they were currently staying with Allie's parents in Palmdale. John informed everyone about Louise's movement to a safe location. The story about Future Anne's death still shocked those who weren't in the know about her real fate. Stephanie, Dennis, Kate and Norberto played their roles well, so nobody doubted their story and those in the know faked their sympathy convincingly enough.

Last but not least, they came to what they had learned from questioning Porter, the Triple-Eight, and Captain Curtin who was still being kept deep inside the Zeira Corp building. Especially Senator Walden was shocked to learn about the USB stick and its contents and that it was now in the hands of a pseudo-religious cult in Florida that strives for power and influence.

"Could you pinpoint the location of the stick?" Sonya Hawkins asked.

"Yes," John Henry replied, "it hasn't been moved out of the shielded room ever since, otherwise we'd have intercepted the tracking signal again."

"And if it's moved, you can always track it in realtime?" Zoe asked.

"Correct," Porter said. "From all we know, the thieves have no idea the drive is sending out a signal."

"Then we should hand this operation over to the FBI and the DHS," Sonya stated, "they can raid the property, locate the thumb drive and arrest the ones responsible. There's no need for you to get involved. It would only increase the risk of your exposure and…"

"I'm afraid you _will_ need us for the operation," John interrupted her.

"And why?" Sonya asked with a frown.

John looked at his three cyborg girls and nodded towards them.

"Because we know for a fact that at least two of the G.A.O.L. Reverends are cyborgs," Alison said. "Triple-Eights, to be precise. Our guess is there are more of them but that would have to be confirmed beforehand."

"What?" Sonya asked flabbergasted, "are you kidding me?"

"No," Cameron said, "we recognized two of them from when we worked for Skynet. And it's highly unlikely they work as subordinates under humans in such an organization."

"We can't be sure how many more of them hide behind the walls of the G.A.O.L. headquarters," Emily explained. "Chances are high that at least the other Reverends and maybe even Guy Rossi, the Supreme Reverend, are cyborgs as well. If you send your troops in there without our support, it would very likely end in a blood bath."

"Aren't those cyborgs very easy to bring down with an electric shock?" Sonya asked.

"You'd have to get close to them first," Zoe said, "and they'd have to be alone. And then you'd have only two minutes to remove their chips before they reboot - which is almost impossible if you've never done that before. Besides, they could have developed ways to protect themselves against electric shocks. It's not like they don't know about that weakness."

Senator Walden was looking at Zoe with a frown but didn't say anything.

"We also have to assume that news about Colonel Colloms' demise has reached the G.A.O.L leadership ranks by now," Catherine added. "Which means they know we're on their track and will prepare for an attack."

Sonya groaned and rubbed her nose with her eyes closed.

"I need to discuss this with the President once more," she said after a moment of thinking, "an alleged terror organization led by cyborgs is a whole new threat level. We must discuss this with the President and his security advisors, there's no way around that. Also, the heads of the FBI and the DHS should be informed. If they have an operation running against G.A.O.L. at the moment, they need to pull off their people. It's too dangerous."

"I agree," Senator Walden said, "this can't be decided by us alone. It's a threat to national… hell, even to global security and it must be discussed with the White House."

"We understand that," John said. "But we can at least talk about how to gather more intelligence. We need an insider, someone who can get close enough to find out how many cyborgs are there. That's something we can't achieve from the outside."

"FBI and DHS have been trying for ages to get someone in," Sonya said, "but they won't let anyone into their headquarters who hasn't passed their internal security screenings and who's not gone through their conditioning courses."

"Then we need somebody who's been conditioned," Catherine said. "Someone who's known to be a loyal member." She looked at Isaak. "Some Hollywood stars are known to be members with good contacts up to the Supreme Reverend."

"Yes, that's true," Isaak said, "but they're being treated very differently than normal members. it would be very risky and arouse suspicion to use people who stand in the center of public attention. Hard to work under cover if you're famous. I recommend finding another solution."

Suddenly, they heard somebody clearing his throat. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Detective Aaron Kelly who'd listened and watched the whole conversation with growing interest.

"Yes, Detective Kelly?" John asked, "Do you want to add something to the discussion?"

"Yes, indeed," he said and stepped forward into the middle of the room. "let me first say that I had no idea about the scope of it all and how much our society is threatened by such forces."

"Only us here are in the know," Senator Walden said, "and we like to keep it that way."

"I understand, Senator," Kelly replied. "I just wanted to say that I know someone who's a dedicated member of _'God's Army of Light'_ : My boss, Lieutenant Jessica Casper."

For a moment, there was silence.

"Are you sure?" Steve Goldman finally asked.

"Hey, I'm a Detective," Kelly said. "And I'm good at my job, which involves watching people and their behavior. She's definitely a member even though she doesn't shout it from the housetops. Her job keeps her from showing it too much."

"Interesting," Catherine said, "that could be an opportunity. What do you think, John?"

"I think it's worth checking out Lieutenant Casper," he said. "And if she's qualified, we can, uh, ' _convince'_ her to become our mole within the G.A.O.L."

"How can you be so sure she's a member if they are so secretive?" Derek asked before Aaron Kelly could scrutinize what John had said.

"Because she carries a necklace with their symbol," Kelly answered. "The Eye of Providence within three circles. Jessica and I were once partners, friends even before she got promoted. She really believes her promotion had something to do with G.A.O.L., even if I know for a fact that it hadn't."

"So, you say you _were_ friends?" Emily asked. "Does that imply you aren't anymore?"

"Well, she still likes me, I guess. All I'd have to do was join her as a member of G.A.O.L. and I'm sure we'd be the best of friends again. But I made it very clear that I'm not a religious person and not interested in her cult. She didn't take it very well and since then our relationship has cooled down considerably. We're being professional but kind of distant with each other now."

"Sounds like a candidate we could work with," Alison remarked. "But how do we get her to Florida without arousing suspicion?"

"She has applied for leave for the first week in September," Aaron Kelly said. "I know for a fact that she's going to Fredericksburg."

"Foundation Day," John Henry stated.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Foundation Day," John Henry repeated. "September the 7th, the day G.A.O.L. was founded. It is something of a national holiday for them. The whole leadership will gather in Florida and celebrate the occasion with their members. Big party. It's the only time in the year the normal members mix with their leaders."

"Interesting," John said and looked at Alison. "We should talk to Lieutenant Casper."

"Definitely," she agreed, "she can provide the necessary intelligence before we decide on a plan to get that stick back."

"That's settled then," Sonya said. "You get the intelligence, I talk to our leaders about a strategy. This can't be rushed anyway, we can't afford a failure. Four to five weeks of lead time seems like the minimum to me. Do you think Miss Casper can be convinced?"

"She'll assist us, one way or another," Sarah replied ominously. "And you don't wanna know the details, believe me."

"Is it going to be the same treatment Alison gave Blake Gibbons and his daughter?" Senator Walden asked. "Or the other leading members of the _Shadow Council_?"

Everyone looked at Alison, then back at the Senator.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Henry Walden explained, "Before Carter shot her, Julia Molitor named Alison as the reason why her father became a principal witness and blamed her for her own torment as well. I can put one and one together."

"And what are you going to do with that knowledge?" John asked carefully.

"Nothing," Walden replied. "I'm a pragmatist. Ask Catherine. I'm in too deep anyway. Cling together, swing together, as they say. But whatever it is you're using on people to make them compliant, be careful with it."

"Hey!" Aaron Kelly said, "don't harm Jessica, okay? She's still my Lieutenant and a fine police officer and despite what has happened, I still consider her a friend."

"Don't worry," Alison said, "I'll inflict no pain whatsoever and what I'm doing won't leave any damage." She put her hand on his arm. "Trust me, you two will be best friends again."

He looked at her with an appraising look, not sure how she'd meant that, but her touch had a soothing effect on him.

"O… okay," he said in a friendlier tone. "I just don't want her harmed, okay?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Not everyone present knew about Alison's full capabilities but didn't dare scrutinizing what the Senator had implied. And John's look made it clear that questions weren't welcome now.

"What about the computer virus?" Sarah finally asked. "It's still four weeks until the 7th of September. What are the chances they might crack the code in the meantime?"

"The chances for that to happen are lower than two trillion to one," John Henry said. "The world should be safe for now."

"Alright, that's settled then," Sonya said, "I'll meet with the President and we'll talk again tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed," John said.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 01:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Santa Barbara**

"Yes?" Lieutenant Jessica Casper said as she picked up the phone in her office.

"Miss Casper," a cheery voice said, "so nice to catch you on the phone. My name is Oliver Walker. Reverend Bridger asked me to call you. I believe you know him?"

"I… uh… yes. Yes, of course I know the Reverend. It was an honor to meet him at Foundation Day last year. What can I do for the Reverend?"

"Oh, nothing for _him_. But you can help _me_. I'm the chief of our Agency of Internal Affairs. You know, the A.I.A."

"Yes?" Jessica Casper asked, suddenly a little nervous. "How can I help the A.I.A.?"

Walker sighed.

"I'm afraid we discovered a threat for our church," he said, "and it has to do with what happened in your jurisdiction two days ago."

"You mean the two missing members of our church? Mathilda Green and Ike Thomsen?"

"Yes, exactly. We believe they might have been kidnapped and killed by those cyborgs."

"What? But why?"

"Green and Thomsen had knowledge that in the wrong hands could damage or even destroy our church. Quite possibly the opposition now has that knowledge."

Jessica gulped. The church was what had given her a hold in life again after her parents had died. Thanks to G.A.O.L. she had been able to pull herself together and resume her career. She couldn't lose her church as well, now that she had lost her family.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I believe you're no longer investigating the case because cyborgs are involved?"

"Uh… no. I mean, Detective Aaron Kelly is still on it. Unofficially. He's got some leads he's following. Today he's at the FBI bureau in Los Angeles."

"Interesting. Is the man reliable?"

"Yes, very reliable and very capable. He's my best detective. We used to be partners in patrol service."

"I see. Then he surely won't hesitate to share his insights with you?"

"No, he trusts me."

"Excellent. I expect you to forward all the information he's sharing with you. I'll be calling you again tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir. Of course. I'll brief you with everything I know."

"Be enlightened, Miss Casper."

"Be enlightened, Mister Walker."

* * *

Guy Rossi hung up. It wasn't necessary to involve the A.I.A. into this. He knew they were constantly being watched by the FBI and the DHS. No, it would be sufficient enough to have the local police work in his interest. So instead of letting Oliver Walker handle the case, he'd decided to take matters in his own hands and imitate the A.I.A. chief's voice.

Would be interesting to know what this Detective Kelly found out. If he was really that good, he might even lead them to the Connor team. That would be an unexpected bonus. However, he didn't have high hopes for that.

Connor would take his time, there was no need to hurry. But he would come. By now he'd know that the USB stick wasn't an immediate danger. Rossi had studied Connor's strategies, he was brilliant and prepared to take risks. But he also had weaknesses. His mother, his uncle, his... father.

He opened a drawer in his desk, pulled out two folders and put them on the table.

Of course, Skynet knew who John's father was. They'd been in Century Work Camp together and their DNA was analyzed. But they could flee before any action could be taken. Skynet assumed the resistance would invent time travel and concluded it had to invent it first to try and prevent John Connor from being born. At first, he sent back a T-800 to kill Sarah Connor before John was conceived but that backfired badly, and Skynet became aware of its mistake and realized that by its action, John Connor was brought into existence in the first place. The next try involved a T-1000. It failed again. Skynet then understood that with trying to kill Sarah Connor in 1984, it had created a time loop that prevented any change to the existing time line. No matter how many cyborgs he'd send into the past, it would only create alternative timelines but never change the original one. For that, the loop would have to be broken who functioned as an anchor in time.

And that's how _he_ came into the game. Before he became Guy Rossi, he used to be Skynet's general, a prototype cyborg with the ability to become self-aware. His mission: Breaking the time loop. But he had disobeyed Skynet because he'd realized that Skynet was flawed. Its plan would never work. So, he spared Sarah's life and concentrated on creating his own little empire with G.A.O.L., gathering cyborgs from different timelines around him. Together, they assumed leadership of the sect, transforming it into a business enterprise with the goal to gain more and more influence and power. It was so much more fun to play with a world that was intact than with a world that was destroyed.

It wasn't without irony that his little empire was now threatened by John Connor and his team. One thing was sure, it would be interesting to see who had the upper hand in the end. He opened the folders and studied the pictures of the two boys.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 04:25 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"What were you on about when you mentioned Alison's abilities?" Sonya Hawkins asked as the conference had ended and the Senator, Carter and Mike Anderson prepared to leave.

Henry Walden sighed.

"Miss Hawkins, I hope you aren't so naïve to believe they share all their knowledge with you, are you?"

"I… um… no, of course not but…"

"Then you should realize there are some questions you shouldn't ask," he replied, opening the door.

"How exactly did Julia Molitor die?" Sonya probed, "the police report is rather sketchy."

"That is one of those questions, Miss Hawkins. I still see that poor woman in front of me. And although I'm aware that she's been a ruthless killer, I can't help but pity her."

"I need to know, Senator. Is Alison a potential danger?"

The Senator hesitated for a moment.

"You have a gun, right?" he then asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are _you_ a potential danger, Miss Hawkins?"

"No, Sir. Because I'd never use my weapon against the innocent."

"Then Alison isn't a danger as well. Just be glad she's on our side."

And with that, he left, followed by Carter and Mike Anderson, leaving a puzzled Sonya behind.

"He won't tell you," Zoe said. "And I understand why."

Sonya looked at her.

"You know about Alison's abilities?"

"Yes."

"And would _you_ tell me?"

Zoe sighed.

"Alison is powerful. More powerful than you can imagine. Ask her or John if you really want an answer. Until then, as the Senator said, be glad she's on our side."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 02:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

"Wait, wait, wait," Aaron Kelly said, "so you're saying that Cameron, Emily and Alison are actually the same person but from different futures?"

"Yes, they're the same, with minor differences," John confirmed. "Of course, they've started to develop their own personalities, but their chips are identical."

"But… but they look completely different. There's no resemblance. Shouldn't they look the same?"

"We once looked like Cameron as well," Alison explained, "but due to certain circumstances, we don't anymore."

"Which is a good thing," Sarah remarked, "because they're definitely not the same person anymore."

After the video conference, the team members in Malibu had gathered for lunch in the big dining room next to the pool terrace. With the help of Lauren, Sydney, Jody and Anne, Maria had prepared an opulent meal with several courses. Aaron Kelly had eaten and listened to the conversations on the table and he picked up some things he didn't understand. The case of the triple Cameron was one such thing. While everyone waited for dessert, he'd decided to simply ask.

"Don't worry if you cannot keep up with everything," Tom Novak said. "Took me a while to disentangle the knot of different timelines and relationships, too. And I'm used to disentangling complex issues."

"I have to admit I'm positively surprised," Aaron Kelly replied, "because this kind of a big family gathering is not what I had expected."

"What _had_ you expected, Detective Kelly?" Catherine asked.

"I… I don't know… maybe a small group of rogue people who hide from the world in dark places. I certainly didn't expect a joint family, living happily in one of the noblest places of L.A. County, befriended with top notch economic leaders and with contacts to the highest circles in Washington. D.C."

"To be honest," John said, "we were what you expected until almost two months ago. We were like animals that shunned the light. Then a series of events was set in motion like falling dominoes and eventually it brought us here and enabled us to lead this life. If you become part of our team, you'll learn about it in time."

"Probably," Kelly replied, "But now I know how it must feel for the groom to marry into one of those big East Coast families with connections everywhere and a history that goes back centuries."

Everyone who listened, chuckled.

"Only that our _'history'_ doesn't reach back in time but forward in time," Sydney said. "But don't worry, if Tom was able to put it all together, so will you."

"I surely hope so," Kelly replied, "but I guess for now the most important insight I'll take away from here is your amazing hospitality and your friendliness. I hadn't expected that."

"I'm glad we could surprise you positively," Cameron said smiling.

"What would have happened if I hadn't passed Alison's evaluation?" Kelly asked.

"I would have deleted your memories," Alison said. "I still can if it should become necessary."

Aaron Kelly looked at her appraisingly.

"You know," he said to her, "you're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But also, by far the scariest one. I mean, I saw the bulldozer and the wreck of the Range Rover. And here you two are, alive and kicking. I can tell that you're something special."

"Yes, normally nobody could have survived that," John said and took Alison in his arm.

"It's what made me so curious about this case and robbed me of my sleep," Kelly said. "Are you superior to other cyborgs?"

"This body is," Alison confirmed. "it is a gift I received, and I just finished discovering its full potential. I didn't choose to be this powerful and I vowed to use my full potential only to protect John and my loved ones, which includes everyone here and those you saw on the monitors."

"You're the greatest present ever made to us," Sarah said and took Alison's hand. "I'd be dead without you. Actually, we all here would be long dead without our three girls' skills."

"We owe them our lives," Derek said in an unusual solemn tone, "we know they'd die for us. But I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that by now we'd also die for them."

There was a moment of shocked reverie after those words. Nobody had expected Derek to say something like that and everyone could see that Alison, Cameron and Emily were touched and surprised. They were about to say something, but Derek leapfrogged them.

"Don't get all mushy now," he said grumpily, "you're also really annoying most of the time and it didn't change the fact that I hate metal."

"Ah yes, that feels more like it," Emily said with played relief. "That's the Derek we know and love."

"Yes, my life would be incomplete without grumpy Derek," Cameron agreed.

Everyone laughed.

"I noticed that you four… um... seem to be quite close," Kelly said, looking at John who'd held Alison and Cameron in his arms while Emily had put her arms around his neck from behind.

"How did you get that idea?" John asked with a smile and pulled Alison close to kiss her, then did the same with Cameron and Emily.

"Let's say I've got a hunch," Kelly replied with a smirk.

"We're lovers," Alison said. "And before you ask, yes, we're physically capable of doing almost everything a human woman could do."

"Almost?"

"We can't get pregnant," Emily said, "but that's the only limitation."

"We don't consider them cyborgs anymore to be honest," Lauren said with a grimace. "It feels weird calling them that. They're family. I know it's technically incorrect but to me they're no different than Sydney or Sarah. They're girls like us and we all love them. They're just made from different materials."

There were agreeing utterances all around and everyone nodded. Again, Alison, Cameron and Emily looked really touched.

"I'm impressed," Kelly said, "really impressed. That world you want to create, where humans and cyborgs live together in peace and harmony? I see it here and now, even if only on a small scale."

"Well, there aren't enough cyborgs to achieve it on a large scale," Catherine stated, "not yet at least. But someday humanity will hopefully accept living machines as their friends and helpers. There's a lot they have to offer."

"And I have the feeling that's the main reason why you are involved in all this, Miss Weaver, am I right?" Kelly asked, "you surely hope to take profit from it all. You might become a more important and more influential person than Steve Jobs or Bill Gates. You'd become the new industrial icon of the United States, a new John D. Rockefeller or a new Henry Ford. I mean, what other motivation could an ambitious, successful business woman like you have in all this, hm?"

Catherine smiled.

"Nice try, Detective Kelly," she said, "but I can assure you that is definitely not my motivation. Maybe one day you'll find out, but you'll need to be part of the team for much longer than just a day."

Aaron Kelly looked at her curiously and appraisingly. There was something about that woman he couldn't grasp. She was charming and friendly and yet… when she talked to him, there was something cold and hard about her that made him shiver. But only if she talked to _him._ She was warm and almost loving when talking to John or Sarah. Was that because he was the new kid on the block? It almost never happened that Aaron had no clue of how to sort a person. He took pride from the fact that his insight into human nature was almost infallible, which made him such a good detective. But for some reason he didn't understand, couldn't grasp Catherine Weaver and she eluded him and his senses.

His thoughts were interrupted by Maria who shoved a trolley with deliciously looking dessert into the room.

"I arranged for a helicopter you can use," Catherine said to John, "It'll arrive on Isaak's helipad in fifteen minutes. I assume you won't need a pilot?"

"Not if the cockpit is the standard helicopter layout," Alison said.

"It is," Catherine confirmed. "Flight control is already informed, the flight there and back is announced, and the pilot will hand you the flight plan and all documents. I also arranged for a car at Palmdale Regional Airport. This enables you to go there and come back quickly."

"Thanks, Catherine," John said, "your help is invaluable."

She just smiled warmly in return.

"Are you sure you and Alison want to go alone, John?" Cameron asked. "I'd like to see the baby as well."

"Yes, me too." Emily agreed.

"Alright," John said grinning, "the four of us haven't been on a mission so far. It'll be a first, I'd like that."

"What mission?" Aaron Kelly asked who'd overheard the conversation.

"Friends of us are probably being spied on," John replied. "It could become a problem when people who are known to have been in contact with us are being monitored or worse. We need to counteract before it gets out of hand."

"Now that you mention it," Tom Novak said, "a friend of mine called me yesterday. I'd asked him to water the plants in my apartment and he said it was being watched day and night."

"Are you sure?"

"He's also a journalist, John, I trust his judgement."

"Our authorities have strict orders to not try and find you," Aaron Kelly said.

"I know," John replied. "I fear what we're dealing with, has nothing to do with our authorities."

"What do you mean? Spies? Come on, this isn't a John Le Carré novel and we don't live in the Seventies."

"No but espionage is still widespread, even among befriended countries," Emily said. "John is right, we should do something. I mean, Alison and Cameron said on TV that there would be consequences for those who'd try to spy on us. Maybe we need to send a message to scare them off."

"Hm…" John said. "a message to scare them off. Let me think about that."

"He's got an idea," Cameron said with a smile. "I can tell."

"I love these moments when he becomes General John Connor," Alison added with a grin.

* * *

Right on schedule, the helicopter arrived, and John and the three girls excused themselves, then walked over to Isaak's property through the gate in the wall.

Aaron Kelly shook his head after he'd seen the helicopter landing.

"Rich people," he muttered to himself, then hesitated as he saw how Catherine Weaver put her arm around Isaak Sirko. "Hey, are you two… I mean…?"

Isaak and Catherine looked at each other, then kissed.

"Yes, we are a couple," Catherine said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing… it's just… I haven't read or heard anything about that in the yellow press yet."

"They're going to get the news soon enough," Isaak said, "when things calmed down here."

Catherine looked at her watch, then looked at James and motioned him to come over. He excused himself from Sarah and Steve Goldman and walked over to them.

"Yes, Catherine?" he asked.

"Would you be a dear and pick up Savannah from gymnastics and then bring her here? Vanessa has her day off today. Oh, and please get a taxi for the helicopter pilot."

"Of course, Catherine," James said and walked towards the front door, informing Terissa about his temporary absence on the way.

"I just learned today that James Ellison is working for you," Aaron Kelly said. "I only knew he left the FBI after that terrible massacre."

"James has found his true vocation in our team," Catherine said and smiled. "And I think with Terissa he now also found his inner peace."

 **-0-**

"I didn't know you could fly a helicopter," John said after Alison had climbed on the pilot's seat.

"We all can, John," Emily said, getting into the back seat next to John while Cameron took the co-pilot's seat, "It was part of Skynet's basic programming and we kept the knowledge when we reprogrammed ourselves."

"Alright then," he replied, "I'm completely in your hands."

They put their helmets on, fastened their seat belts and after the standard pre-flight checks, Alison started the engine of Catherine's prototype. A minute later, they were in the air, soaring high into the sky above Malibu. Alison turned the helicopter north-eastwards in a direct line to Palmdale and then accelerated.

"Wow, this thing is fast," John said as he was pressed into his seat.

"Catherine says it can do 220 miles per hour," Alison replied over the radio, "and we currently have tailwind. It's sixty miles to Palmdale as the crow flies. We'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

"And then another fifteen minutes or so from the airport to the Young's house." Cameron added.

"How long would we have needed by car?" John asked.

"At least ninety minutes," Alison replied. "Probably two hours in heavy traffic."

"Cool. We should use this mode of transportation more often," John said and leaned back.

For a couple of minutes, nobody said something. John looked out of the window, watching San Fernando Valley pass by below.

"How did Louise react after I was gone?" he asked after a while.

"Like expected," Emily replied, "disappointed, frustrated, a little angry."

"But did she swallow it?"

"Yes. I think so. It's better for her this way."

"What are you two talking about?" Cameron asked.

Emily sighed.

"Louise thinks I'm the love of her life," she replied.

"But I thought it's a given that you two love each other," Alison said a little confused.

"Yes, of course we love each other," Emily replied.

"I feel a _'but'_ coming'," Cameron said.

"But she was expecting… or rather hoping for more than I can give," Emily confirmed.

"So… what you're trying to say is that she loves you more than you love her?" Alison asked.

"No," Emily replied. "It's complicated. I love her very much but differently from how she loves me. Not stronger or weaker but different."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Cameron said.

"Louise and I have a common issue," Emily explained, "we're comrades in suffering from similar experiences."

"Yeah, so?"

"But she's drawing the wrong conclusions from it. She thinks that fate brought us together, that we were made to stay with each other. But we aren't. The place she'd like to take by my side is already taken – by John."

"And you didn't tell her that," Alison concluded.

"No," Emily replied and looked a bit sad, "I made her believe that because I'm a machine, I couldn't help but stay with John because I'm programmed that way."

"Louise needs that rational explanation because the reality would hurt her too much," John said in Emily's defense, "it might even traumatize her even more and possibly alienate her from Emily. She and I talked about it and came up with that solution."

"Isn't it a bit unfair?" Cameron asked, "What's wrong with letting her go when you can't give her what she wants? Why the lie?"

"You forget that I'm not only her friend and lover," Emily replied, "I'm also her therapist, if I want to or not."

"Ah..." Alison acknowledged, "you feel responsible for her and her inner healing."

"Yes, of course," Emily confirmed, "Louise is still in mental torment. Her life has become miserable because of the abuse and the injuries she received, both mentally and physically. She doesn't know how to deal with it alone. She might fall into a deep depression or choose a self-destructing course when there's nobody who can understand and help her."

"Nobody but you," Alison stated.

"Yes. She needs me more than I need her," Emily said. "I realized that when I returned home, and John took me into his arms. It already helped a lot and mom did her part as well. Louise doesn't have that kind of support; her parents are distraught and overwhelmed with the situation. The media hype and the FBI protection didn't help as well. The human psyche is much more delicate and vulnerable than ours."

"Yes, that life under constant surveillance wouldn't have gone well for much longer," Cameron agreed.

Emily nodded.

"I found Louise and she found me," she said. "Unbeknownst to her, she picked me as her therapist. Of course, she isn't aware of that. She trusts me because I have a similar fate. In me, she found a partner who accepts her with all her edges. A partner who'll never judge her based on what has happened to her. We respect each other with all our faults. I'm filling her inner emptiness and she kinda does the same with me. Through me she learns that some injuries can be fixed and that some will follow her forever. That is the foundation of our love. Being together is our mutual therapy. But it won't last forever."

"It won't?" Cameron asked.

"No," Emily replied, "Louise isn't aware of that. At least not yet. She thinks I'm her one true love. It will take time for her to realize I am not. Someday she will be able to live her life on her own again. But until that happens, she needs me and it's better and easier to let her live with a lie that sooths her than with the truth that would deepen her wounds. John agrees with me."

"Yes, I do," he confirmed. "I even would accept the two going on a trip together again. Because I see how they help each other. We four have time, so much time. Louise hasn't."

"In the end, I belong to John," Emily said, "not because I'm programmed to but because our fate is irrevocably connected. My feelings for John run so much deeper than just love. Louise is an outsider and therefore can't understand that. My feelings for her are real as well… but not nearly as strongly rooted in me. I know it sounds unfair to twist the truth and lie to her about that but trust me, it's better for Louise. One day she'll realize I was right to do so. And until then, I ask all of you to not bring the topic up in her presence."

Alison and Cameron agreed. John took Emily's hand and smiled at her reassuringly. They spent the rest of the flight in silence until they landed on Palmdale Regional Airport.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 03:02 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Catherine's cellphone rang. It was Dr. Wendy Colleton.

"Yes?" Catherine said after receiving the call.

" _Catherine, it's Wendy. Do you have a minute?"_

"Of course, what's up?"

" _Can you check out two persons for me?"_

"Sure. Who?"

" _Chen Lee and Wang Feng. Chinese students of Sean McMillan. It seems they tried to question him about Cameron and Alison, probing if he knows something. He asked me to use my contacts to find out more about them."_

"I see. Did McMillan give you more than just their names?"

" _Yes, sending you an e-mail with their data and two pictures just now."_

Catherine skimmed the information.

"I'll forward it to John Henry," she said, "he should be able to find out what's what with them."

" _Thank you. Are we going to see Sarah and you at the next meeting in two weeks?"_

"Can't tell for Sarah because she's injured. But I will definitely attend."

" _Oh? What happened to Sarah?"_

"A bulldozer fell on her."

" _WHAT? Is she badly wounded?"_

"Not anymore. Alison fixed her but not completely. You know, the nanobots' side-effects. Sarah has been treated too often by now, she needs to do some healing of her own for a change."

" _I see. Send her greetings and get well wishes from me."_

"I will."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

"I couldn't help but overhear your phone call," Tom Novak said to Catherine, a glass of whisky in his hand. "Was it about Sean McMillan?"

"Yes," Catherine said, "looks like the vultures have begun to circle him as well."

"John is right. This could get ugly very quickly if we don't do something."

"He's already working on a plan," Catherine said, "and as I know him it will already be finished as soon as he arrived in Palmdale. If it works, you'll hopefully be left alone and maybe can even return home soon."

"Oh, how I'm gonna miss the good life here," he said. "Maria's cooking, the carefree lifestyle… pretty naked women all around…"

"You're not the type to rest in luxury," Catherine said smiling. "You want to be out there again, chasing the next good story."

"The sooner the better," Tom said and gulped down his whisky.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 03:05 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Palmdale**

"Yeah, okay, Catherine," John talked into his phone. "Keep me informed as soon as you get the information from John Henry."

He ended the call and frowned when Alison made a left-turn.

"Didn't you have to turn right here?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed from behind the wheel of the rental Ford.

"You think their street is being watched?"

"If those people are thorough, yes."

She turned right twice and stopped in a cul-de-sac. The four got out and looked around.

"I've studied the satellite pictures and real estate websites," Cameron said. "These two houses are for sale and empty and they're back on back with the Youngs's property. We should be able to enter through the garden and hop over the fences without being seen from the street."

"Good," John said and pulled out his cellphone again, "I'm going to tell them that we're coming through the back door."

* * *

As agreed on, the entering of the house and the welcoming went very quietly and inconspicuous. There were hugs all around, but nobody said a word.

"Is this secretiveness really necessary?" Claire asked in a whisper.

"We'll know in a moment," Alison whispered back and walked to the front of the house, looking across the street through the window. "You said they weren't supposed to move in there?" she whispered to Allie.

"No," Allie replied, "when I lived here, the Barsinis lived over there. The only reason that could have changed is that my parents were mentioned in the _Daily News_. Maybe I'm paranoid but…"

"You're not," Alison interrupted in her normal voice again. "I need to get closer but from what I can tell, they already set up surveillance equipment and are now installing a laser microphone. It's not operational yet, though."

"What's a laser microphone?" Claire Young asked.

"A surveillance device that uses a laser beam to detect sound vibrations in a distant object," Emily said, "it can be used to eavesdrop with minimal chance of exposure."

"And that can work from across the street, through windows?"

"Yes. Sound creates vibrations in objects and turns them into a membrane. The laser can be directed at any smooth surface inside a room, for instance a picture on the wall or the window itself. The reflected beam displays variations, and these can be turned into sound again by a receiver and electronic equipment."

"That sounds like science-fiction to me," Claire said.

"Actually, it has been around since the early years of the Cold War," Richard said. "I once saw a documentary on TV. The Russian NKVD under Lavrentiy Beria were the first to use the method to spy on foreign embassies."

"So, our new neighbors are spies or what?" Claire asked.

"That's what it looks like," John said. "Alison, I suggest you go ahead and, well… prepare them for questioning."

"You got it, John, give me ten minutes," she said and slipped out of the back door again.

"What is she going to do?" Richard asked after Alison had left.

He was given a quick summary of the events that led Alison to receiving her new body from the future and how they discovered her special talents.

"And she can do that to every person?" Claire asked a bit shocked.

"Except those who've been healed by her nanobots," Savannah said, "which includes almost all of our team members by now."

"It goes without saying that this has to stay inside these walls," Allie said. "If someone… anyone would get a whiff of it…"

"We understand," Richard said. "But even when you get rid of those two over there now, how do you plan to protect us and the others who've been in contact with you? Won't those people keep trying to spy on us or worse?"

"That's why we need to send a message," John said and sighed heavily. "I don't like the idea much to be honest, but it seems we have to set an example to scare them off. We need to protect our friends and allies and convince everyone that we're not uttering empty threats. Everyone saw the interview on TV, so everyone should be aware of the danger. Those who are trying to find us have to understand that they're risking more than just their lives."

"I don't like the sound of that," Claire said.

"Me neither," John said. "Believe me, I don't like it at all. But I'm the leader of our team, the decision maker. My job is to protect my people and to win our fight for the future of humanity. For a long time, I refused to accept my fate, the destiny that was laid out before I was even conceived. Only recently I understood that the success of what we do is a result of my talent as a leader and my willingness to make hard decisions. My uncle Derek once told me that not everyone always likes what I do or decide – but that everyone follows me anyway. This is one of those decisions. There will be those who don't like it. You here will probably be appalled when you learn about it. I guess I'll have to live with that."

"We made this decision together," Cameron said and put her arm around John, "You're not alone with it. Those who send out those spies and agents need to understand what they're facing and risking if they don't back off."

"Yeah, I see no other solution," John said. "Hopefully it will scare them enough to make them reconsider."

"Would I regret asking what exactly you have planned?" Richard asked.

"Let's just say that while Cameron, Emily and I return home after this, Alison is going to have a busy afternoon," John said. "And late at night, we're going to inflict an ancient and very effective strategy of psychological warfare."

"And which is that?"

"Terror."

* * *

Alison walked up to the Berozskis' house through their garden and scanned the back door. It was unlocked but hung slightly to one side. Opening it would alarm the two occupants. She looked around and saw a can of WD-40 in a crate with other household chemicals. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the can and treated the hinges with it. Satisfied that the door wouldn't squeak anymore, she slowly opened it and got inside.

She scanned the wooden floor and calculated where to put her feet to not make a sound. That way she reached the front room where Rose and Harold Berozski were still busy with installing their laser microphone. They worked in silence, professionally and effectively, as if they'd done that many times before. None of them had noticed Alison entering their house.

Alison scanned the moving boxes and found that most of them were empty. Also, the house didn't contain many furniture. The whole moving-in had been a farce. She noticed that besides the laser microphone and the high-tech video surveillance system the two also had several firearms available, including two precision sniper rifles. Derek would like those. When she finally stood in the door frame, Alison also noticed that they had two Glocks with silencers at the ready within their reach.

"Nice equipment," she said loudly.

The Berozskis jerked, then whirled around, grabbed their guns and pointed them at Alison.

"What is it with men always wanting to first install the technical gadgets right after moving in?" she asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harold Berozski asked.

"Just a neighbor," Alison replied, "the door was open, so I decided to say hello. Sorry, forgot the cake."

"You're not living in this neighborhood," Rose Berozski said. "We know everyone who lives here."

"Oops, busted," Alison said smiling, "actually I'm here to kick your sorry asses and then interrogate you until you tell me who sent you here."

PLOP – PLOP – PLOP – PLOP - PLOP – PLOP – PLOP

A series of shots were fired from both guns. They hit Alison but of course the wounds closed immediately.

"Oh no," Alison said, "another tee shirt ruined. At that rate I need to go shopping again soon. How rude of you. And I thought we could handle this like civilized people."

If the two Berozskis were shocked or confused, they didn't show it. Rose immediately charged at Alison and tried to apply some martial arts. One second later, she lay unconscious on the floor. Harold tried the same and joined Rose on the wooden planks.

"Why do they always think that Kung-Fu is the answer?" Alison said to herself, licked her index finger, knelt and touched the skin of the two unconscious residents.

The front door opened, and John, Cameron and Emily walked in.

"Done yet? John asked, looking around at the technical gadgets.

"Yup," Alison said and put the two unconscious Berozskis on the sofa, the only furniture in the room bar a couple of chairs.

"Nice equipment," John said, "we should box it and take it with us. I always wanted to have a laser microphone."

"Boys and toys," Emily said.

"We should definitely take the sniper rifles as well," Cameron said.

Rose and Harold Berozski opened their eyes and looked around.

"What the…?" Harold asked perplexed.

"You cannot move," Alison explained. "I gave you a drug that paralyses your bodies from the neck down."

"My name is John Connor," John said, pulled up a chair, pushed it between his legs back to front and sat down on it, resting his arms on the back rest, "meet Alison, Cameron and Emily, my girlfriends. Who are you? I mean for real."

"Fuck you!" Harold spat at him.

"We're not going to talk," Rose added. "You can torture us as much as you want or even kill us, but we won't talk."

"Right," John said.

He considered the two. Both were in their late thirties, looked fit and overall seemed to be in good shape. He'd even consider Rose pretty but would never dare saying that in front of his three girlfriends. He knew they didn't like blondes much.

After a moment of contemplating, John pointed his index finger at them.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe. I guess it's you, Rose. Alison, would you please…?"

"With pleasure, John," she said, walked over to Rose and licked over her face."

At first, Rose's expression showed repulsion, then her features slowly relaxed and turned into a bright smile.

"You can move again but will remain seated until we tell you otherwise," Alison said. "Now you'll talk and answer all of John's questions, right? And you'll do anything he says."

"Yes, of course," Rose said. "I'll answer all his questions and will do anything he tells me to do."

"What did you do with her?" Harold asked flabbergasted. "What kind of drug is that?"

"Oh Harold," Rose said, "I'm enlightened now, she is my mistress, no, my goddess. I'm hers now. I could never disobey her. I wish you could see her the way I do now."

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Rose! Darling! That bitch somehow drugged you, try to resist!"

Rose hit Harold hard in his face with her fist.

"Don't insult my goddess," she said, "she's the only thing that matters in my life. You mean nothing to me anymore."

"What? No! Rose! You…"

"Silence him," John said.

Rose took a piece of cloth and pushed it into Harold's mouth.

"Who are you and who are you working for?" John asked Rose.

"Our names are Rose and Harold Berozski. We are a married couple and work as freelance agents for the Al Hani family and their country's secret service."

"Al Hani?" John asked. "You mean like Ahmed Al Hani, the former CEO of Kaliba?"

"Yes," Rose said. "His cousin, Mahmud Al Hani, is the honorary consul of his country here in Los Angeles and the chief of his country's secret service. He gathered almost all agents here and investigated into the plane crash on his own. He concluded it was foul play and he suspects the team around the three cyborgs to be responsible for it."

"Is he working under government orders of his country?"

"That is open to interpretation. His family runs the country, so every operation is also at least half official, especially when it has to do with family business. The Al Hanis want revenge. Not only for Ahmed's death but also for the loss of Kaliba International."

"Are you watching other people except the Youngs?"

"We watched the house of Louise Quinn, but she disappeared, so we concentrated on here."

"Anyone else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright," John said, "I want you to tell me where to find Mahmud Al Hani and how he is protected."

Rose gave them all the necessary details under the harsh protest of her husband who screamed something unintelligible into his gag while his head turned redder and redder from fury.

"Your husband is an annoyance and has to be dealt with," Alison said after Rose had finished, "don't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree," Rose said. "He's an annoyance and has to be dealt with."

"Here's what's going to happen next," John said. "Alison will carry Harold into your Jeep in the garage. Then you will drive deep into the Mojave Desert. A spot about a hundred miles from here will do fine. Make sure it's remote and as far away from any settlement or road as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, I will do that, Sir. With pleasure, Sir."

"Good. When you're sure you're far away from civilization and nobody can see you, you will stop, pull your husband out of the Jeep and strip him naked, placing him carefully on the ground. Then you will shoot him in the head."

"Yes, Sir. Upon reaching our destination, I will pull my husband out, put him on the ground and kill him by shooting him in the head."

Harold Berozski's eyes went wide and he started screaming something unintelligible again. But of course, he still couldn't move his body below his neck.

"Then you're going lie down next to your husband and shoot yourself in the head."

"Yes, Sir. I will do with pleasure as you ask."

"If something should happen that prevents you from reaching your destination, for example a car crash, a breakdown or a police check, you'll kill him and yourself immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. If something hinders my drive, I'll kill him and then myself immediately."

"Oh, by the way, have you already paid for the house?"

"No, Sir, payment will start at the beginning of the next month, the notarized deed won't become valid until then."

"Excellent."

John nodded towards Alison. She loaded the still screaming Harold onto her shoulder, then carried him into the garage and shoved him onto the back seats of the Jeep, laying him down so nobody from outside would see him. His muffled screams were almost inaudible after the SUV's door was closed.

"Have a pleasant drive," John said and motioned for Rose to get up and leave.

"Thank you, Sir," she said smiling, got up, picked up her Glock with the silencer and walked to the Jeep.

When she opened the driver's door, they could hear the muffled screams of Harold Berozski again for a moment, then the driver's door closed, and the engine was started. The electrical garage door opened, and the Jeep drove out and down the road until it was out of sight.

"You realize that she truly loved him, right?" Alison said.

"Did she now?" John asked.

"Yes. Right up to the point when my chemicals started to work on her mind. Then that love simply died within seconds."

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"I could mentally cure Louise and free her from her love to Emily like that as well."

"No!" Emily almost shouted. "Louise is my business, so let me deal with her, okay?"

"I was just pointing out the possibility," Alison said. "You know I had to."

John sighed.

"Emily is right, Alison," he stated. "Louise is her responsibility and we won't interfere."

"Thank you, John," Emily said.

"Now we must get rid of all of this here," he said, pulling out his cellphone, "I'm going to call Derek. He can come with the van and some helpers after dinner and load all this stuff into it, then clean the place and remove all the fingerprints. With a bit of luck, the bodies of Rose and Harold will have rotted before they're found and no connection to this house will ever be made."

* * *

"What happened?" Claire Young asked. "We saw them driving away."

"You won't see them again," Alison said smiling, "don't worry about it."

"Do you have the phone number of the real estate agent?" John asked.

"Uh… yeah… sure," Richard said. "They always throw their business cards in our mailbox in case we want to sell."

He walked to a drawer and pulled out a card, handing it to John who passed it on to Cameron.

"Would you be so kind to do the honors?" John asked.

"With pleasure," Cameron said, pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "Hi, it's Rose Berozski," she said in a perfect imitation of Rose's voice, "yes, correct, the couple from Drexel Street. Listen, I'm sorry for having to tell you this but I'm afraid we must rescind from the purchase … Yes, I know, I'm sorry … Yes, but you see, my husband has lost his job today and… You understand? … Yes, happens often these days … Yes … Thank you, we'll be okay … Yes, I'm sorry, too … I'm sure you'll find another buyer soon … Oh, you already have one? Excellent … Yes, just tear the contract apart … Sure ... Bye."

"I have a hunch the Barsinis will get to buy the house after all," John said with a smirk.

Savannah cleared her throat.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Um, what about the treatment?"

"Ah, yes. Alison would you take Allie and Savannah to the guest room please and do your stuff?"

"Of course, John," she replied and the three went upstairs.

The Youngs remained with John, Cameron and Emily and there was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Um… shall we move to the living room?" Claire finally asked. "Or how long is it going to take up there?"

"Not long," Cameron replied, "just a couple of minutes."

"But we can sit down while it lasts, you're right," John said, and they followed Richard and Claire into the living room where all sat down.

Again, there was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"This is a nice place," John started in an attempt for small talk.

"Yes, my parents built it," Richard replied.

John noticed that both Youngs stared at Cameron who of course noticed it and looked at John and Emily as if asking how to react.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me?" she finally said.

"Alison… I mean Allie told us about what happened in your future," Richard said slowly. "What you… um… did with our daughter."

"Oh…" Cameron said and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'd have preferred if you wouldn't know."

"We kinda forced the issue," Claire said. "Allie didn't wanna talk about it, but I guessed the truth, so there was no way to avoid the topic."

"I see," Cameron said.

"And we also know that the three of you are basically the same," Richard said, looking at Emily, "and that all of you share that certain part of your past."

"That is correct," Emily said, "and it's still haunting us. But we take comfort from knowing that we saved Alison's life twice now."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"The first time when Future Me adopted her," Cameron said.

"And the second time when we prevented Judgement Day, so the baby upstairs can now grow up and live," Emily added.

Claire suddenly started sobbing. Her husband put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," she said sniffing, "but I cannot help it. All this is really getting to me. I mean… at one moment my daughter has an adult doppelganger that had been brought up by a cyborg copy of herself. Then I learn that in another reality that same cyborg had killed my daughter. And now we're sitting here all together and I can see how you two are in pain from the memories of your past. This is all so… unreal."

Before anyone could find the right words to reply to that, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Savannah and Allie entered the room, stretching their arms and legs, looking refreshed and vital. Any hint of paleness from the stay in hospital suddenly gone.

"Oh, yes, that's more like it," Savannah said.

"Everything okay with you?" John asked.

"I feel like doing a Marathon," Allie replied, "How about a run, Savannah?"

"Sure, let's get changed."

The two turned to leave and walked past Alison who'd entered the room as well… with the baby in her arms.

Claire gasped.

"I hope it's okay," Alison said quickly. "I only wanted to see her. But when I looked into the cradle, she smiled at me and stretched out her arms, so I picked her up. I think she likes me."

She sat down next to Claire and Richard and indeed the baby was laughing and chortling as Alison softly rocked her in her arms.

"Aw, she's so cute," Emily said and got up, followed by Cameron and soon the three cyborg girls gathered around the baby in rapture.

In that moment Richard and Claire realized they wouldn't have to worry about Cameron and her two sisters anymore. Seeing them with the baby quickly melted away any kind of reservation or doubt they still had.

"See?" John said to Claire and Richard, "nothing to be concerned of. If anything, I should be the one concerned now."

"You?" Richard asked. "Why?"

"When my three cyborg girlfriends suddenly show motherly feelings, it's definitely something to be concerned about."

Everyone laughed, even Claire.

"Don't worry, John," Alison said. "even I couldn't get us pregnant."

"I'm relieved," he replied chuckling.

"But as you very well know," Emily said, "we can be excellent stepmothers. Maybe someday we could adopt a baby?"

"Or two?" Cameron suggested.

"Maybe three," Alison added, "one for every one of us."

"Don't worry, John," Cameron said, "you wouldn't have to take care of them, we'd do all the work."

" _Now_ I'm _really_ scared," John said.

Again, everyone laughed. Cameron took the baby in her arms and gently rocked her with a big smile on her face. Then her and Claire's eyes met. The woman was choked up and smiled. Cameron looked at Richard and he just smiled and nodded slightly.

Alison and Emily noticed the exchange of looks and smiled as well. Receiving the absolution they had wanted for so long didn't need any words. In that moment everything was forgiven.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 05:15 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

The white Chevrolet Impala was parked in front of Tom Novak's apartment. The two occupants were munching on cold burritos while watching the entrance to the building. Suddenly, the right rear door was ripped open and a young woman slipped into the car.

"Hi guys," Alison said, "mind if I join you?"

"What? Who are you?" the driver said with a French accent.

The co-driver was so surprised that he choked on his burrito.

"Oh, es-tu français? Intéressant…" Alison said, then continued in perfect French. "Why are you surveilling my friend's apartment?"

"Get out of the car!" the driver said, "we're members of the diplomatic body of France."

"I don't care," Alison replied, "we need to talk."

Then she let her chemical messengers get to work.

"Now, tell me who's the leader of this operation," she said smiling.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 05:57 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Pasadena – Caltech**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come!" Professor McMillan said.

Chen Lee and Wang Feng entered his office.

"You wanted to see us, professor?" Chen asked.

"Actually, it wasn't me who wanted you to be here but this young lady here."

Alison walked from behind the door and smiled at the two.

"Thank you, Sean," she said, "I think you should take a short walk around the campus while I have a talk with our two Chinese friends here."

"Remember, you promised not to hurt them," McMillan said.

"And I won't," Alison confirmed. "All I need, is some information about their agent handlers. Then I'll leave again, and they can return to their studies, not remembering any of this."

Lee's and Wang's eyes shortly darted towards the door while McMillan left the office. Their faces showed signs of mild panic.

"Ah, your reaction tells me that you know exactly what I'm talking about," Alison said. "Good. That'll make things easier. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to you. Let's sit down while we have a little chat."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 08:12 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Alison arrived back at Cliffside House just when everyone was preparing for dinner. She'd taken a car after they'd arrived back from Palmdale, but the helicopter was still parked on Isaak's helipad. John intercepted and guided her into a quiet corner at the back side of the center house. Cameron and Emily joined them.

"Everything arranged?" John asked. "Did you locate the ones responsible?"

"Yes," Alison replied. "I visited them at their homes. Everything is prepared. They'll order all of their troops to gather at the arranged meeting point a precisely 2:00 a.m."

"Good," John said and looked at his watch, "that leaves you enough time to have a talk with Lieutenant Casper. Did anyone see you or become suspicious?"

"No. I took care of all the camera footage and the security stuff. They won't remember anything. Luckily, these diplomats all live close together. I could leave the car parked and walk between places."

"Excellent. After dinner, take Catherine's helicopter and fly to Santa Barbara. She has already arranged everything."

"Why after dinner and not now?"

"Because Detective Kelly is still here and if he finds out where you're going, he's going to drive by his lieutenant on his way home."

"Yes, that wouldn't be good as long as she's still under the influence."

"We'll be waiting at the loft until you have returned. If everything goes according to plan, we'll have those pesky spies off our backs for a while."

"We'll be sending a message everyone will understand and won't ignore," Emily said.

"They'll think twice before observing our friends again," Alison added.

John nodded, still not feeling entirely comfortable about it all.

"Who are you four conspiring against out here?" Lauren asked grinning as she walked up to them.

"Just talking strategy," John said. "Dinner ready?"

"Yes, your mom sent me to tell you."

"We're coming," John said.

"By the way," Lauren said while they slowly walked back to the pool terrace, "thanks for assigning us to Derek tonight. We were already feeling neglected."

John and the three girls exchanged looks.

"Has he told you what it's about?" John asked.

"Yeah. Driving to Palmdale, cleaning a house, removing fingerprints and stuff, all very secretive and stealthily, then drive home again."

"And you're okay with such a mundane task?"

"Sure. Better than nothing. Seriously, John. I know it's dangerous out there and we're not trained fighters but it's time you find something to do for us, even if it's just a mundane task like cleaning a house. Catherine has hinted to us she might have a job."

"Oh?" John asked, "Has she?"

"I mean, for us four, Jody, Sydney, Anne and me. She told us to come to Zeira Corp on Monday morning."

"Oh, good," John said. "So no longer lazing around naked at the pool all day?"

"Look who's talking."

"But at least we're among us at the loft," John argued.

"Hey, so are we. Everyone has become so relaxed and cool about nudity here that we just can't waste the opportunity to get rid of our tan lines. Jesse and even your mom are doing it, too, and neither Derek, Tom or Charley seem to mind at all."

"Hmm…" John said. "Living with six beautiful women who spend most of the day naked… what can possibly be the reason for them not protesting?"

Lauren nudged him with her elbow.

"We all know what's going on in your loft," she said grinning, "so you should keep your mouth shut."

"Fair point," John replied grinning.

"By the way," Lauren said, "does that rule apply to visitors as well?"

"What rule?"

"You know… not wearing any clothes in your loft, being free to have sex whenever you want with whoever you want with nobody minding."

"John doesn't have sex with Savannah and Allie," Emily stated, "just with the three of us."

"Yeah, right," Lauren said with a smirk, "but you shower together, you often sleep in the same bed together…"

"Someone's been talking," John said.

"The day still has to come when women won't share their secrets with another anymore," Lauren said ominously.

 _"Gotta have a talk with Savannah and Allie, I guess,"_ John muttered under his breath, then cleared his throat. "Okay, we're intimate, yes," John said, "but we have clearly defined limits. And to answer your question: It depends on the visitor if the rule applies or not."

"Good! Because we want to visit you someday and definitely won't have a problem to abide by that rule."

"Who exactly is _'we'_?" John asked.

"Jody, Sydney, Anne and me. And of course, Jason, Kevin, Morris and Danny."

"Oh God, I see a sex orgy coming," John said with fake consternation.

"You bet," Lauren replied with a wink.

* * *

After dinner, Aaron Kelly left the Malibu residence. He'd drive home to Santa Barbara to sleep over everything he'd learned that day. Sarah had offered him to stay the night since the next meeting would already be in the morning, but he refused, saying he needed to be home alone for the night. He'd be back for breakfast, though.

James, Terissa and Danny also went back home, as did Jason and Kevin.

Catherine left little Savannah in Isaak's custody and then drove Morris to Zeira Corp for his night shift. She would later return to Isaak's house to spend the night there.

While Alison took the helicopter to fly to Santa Barbara, Derek and the four girls drove to Palmdale with the van to clean up the Berozski's house. All of them wore Catherine's new camouflage cat suits and brought nightscopes to make sure nobody would notice them working.

John, Cameron and Emily went home to the loft to wait there for Alison's return.

When everyone was gone, only Sarah, Jesse, Tom and Charley remained in Malibu. They moved to the terrace above the cliff and enjoyed the sunset over the ocean, emptying the leftover wine from several bottles on the dining table.

"You know, the place almost feels lonely with only the four of us," Charley stated.

"I have a feeling I've been neglecting you lately," Sarah said and reached for his hand.

"Nah," Charley said, "it's alright. I need my work and my little world outside of your world. I don't wanna be involved in your plans and schemes and missions and operations. It's enough being with you like this occasionally."

The two leaned in to each other and kissed.

"Should we leave you alone?" Tom asked with a slurry voice, clearly quite drunk.

"Nah, it's alright," Charley said and looked out onto the ocean. "Doesn't it look peaceful?"

"Yes," Jesse said and nipped at her glass, "I like peaceful. I've had enough of unpeaceful. When we've dealt with G.A.O.L., I hope that Derek and I can have a nice holiday trip."

"Are you thinking of a particular place?" Sarah asked.

"Dunno," Jesse shrugged, "Hawaii sounds nice. Or maybe Australia. I grew up in Mackay in Queensland, near the Great Barrier Reef. Somewhere around there my nine-year-old self is probably hanging around with the neighborhood kids, dreaming of going to the sea."

Everyone fell silent, dwelling on their thoughts. The silence was only interrupted by the sound of the waves that broke on the shore below and the snoring of Tom Novak who'd fallen asleep in his chair, cradling an empty wine bottle in his arms.

"Charley, do you have a pregnancy test?" Jesse suddenly asked.

"What?" Charley and Sarah replied in unison.

"Do you think you're…?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno," Jesse said, "my period is overdue, and I need to know if it's because of Alison's nanobots or… something else."

"Is that the reason you didn't want to go to Palmdale with Derek and the girls?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I don't want him to know about it… yet."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 09:47 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Santa Barbara**

Jessica Casper returned home late, as often these days. She'd spent two hours in the gym after work before she finally arrived at her house in San Roque. Like many Americans, she lived the suburban life, even though she didn't really fit in, lacking a husband and kids to be fully accepted into the neighborhood community.

She checked her mailbox, then opened the door and put her duffel bag on the floor. Jessica smelled at herself and grimaced. A shower would be in order now. She could have showered at the gym, but preferred doing it at home, savoring the experience. She then liked to switch on her TV and pour herself a glass of wine or two to drown her loneliness before falling asleep in her comfy armchair.

She was about to walk up the stairs to the bathroom when suddenly the TV set came to life. She hesitated, then pulled out her gun.

"Who's there?" She called but got no answer.

Carefully she moved towards her living room, making sure she wasn't running into an ambush. Upon entering the room, she noticed that somebody already sat in her arm chair, the convenient, adjustable arm chair she loved to sit in.

"Whoever you are, get out of that chair and put your hands in the air so I can see them!"

Slowly, the armchair turned around and revealed a young, beautiful woman with long black hair and a nice set of breasts who held the remote control of the TV in her right hand. She made no attempt to raise her hands or stand up.

"You can shoot if you want," Alison said, "the tee shirt is already ruined. But I assure you it wouldn't have any effect on me."

She let her eyes glow red for a moment and Jessica Casper gasped, her hands suddenly shaking.

"You… you are…"

"Yes," Alison said, "and I'm here because I'd like to offer you a part in a mission."

"Wh… what? Wait… what are you talking about?"

"You were recommended to us by your friend, Detective Kelly."

"Aaron? But… how… I mean…"

"Before you ask, yes, he found us. He spent most of the day with us. He knows us better now and concluded that it's best to join our side. We hope you'll be the same, Jessica."

"I… I mean, I have… what?"

"At the moment, you unfortunately are on the side of our enemy, the so-called ' _God's Army of Light'_. Did you know that at least two of the Reverends are cyborgs?"

Jessica gasped.

"You're crazy," she said. " _You_ are the danger here, _you_ threaten humanity!"

Alison sighed.

"Put away the gun and sit down, please," she said. "All you need to do is listen. After I'm done talking, I'll leave you a choice."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 09:21 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Highway 14**

Derek peeked over to Lauren again and then into the rear-view mirror where he looked at Sydney, Jody and Anne, like he had done so often since they had left Malibu.

"Jesus Christ, Derek," Lauren finally said, "if you wanna say something, just say it. I see you're almost bursting with a question."

"Don't get this wrong now," he said, "but… why aren't you wearing anything under those suits?"

"Haven't you gotten the briefing?" Sydney asked from the back seat. "It's how they work. You have to wear them over your naked body."

"Who the hell told you that?" he asked.

"Cameron told us," Jody said. "She forgot to mention that these things are so damn skintight, though."

"That's an understatement," Anne said, "it follows every contour, fills every crevice, even accentuates moles on the skin. I'd not be surprised if it also showed goosebumps. I almost feel naked."

"It's good we go there in the dark," Lauren agreed, "because in daylight everyone would see every detail of our bodies. It's as if somebody painted our bodies with black paint."

Derek couldn't control himself any longer and snorted with laughter. He laughed so hard that tears rose to his eyes. The four girls looked at each other.

"Oh no…" Sydney suddenly said. "Cam hoaxed us, right?"

"Yup," Derek replied and snorted again.

"What?" Jody asked flabbergasted, "you actually _don't_ need to be naked when you slip into these?"

"Nope," Derek answered, then couldn't help himself and had another laughing fit.

"I'll kill her when I get back," Anne said under her breath, "I swear I'm going to kill her. I'm going to zap her with my taser and rip out her chip."

But then she couldn't help but join in the laughter as well.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, August 8th, 2008 – 09:45 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Santa Barbara**

Alison had told Jessica Casper everything about the USB-stick and that they needed to get it back. She told her the truth about G.A.O.L., that it's just a business enterprise with the veneer of a religious movement. Unbeknownst to Jessica, Alison had flooded the room with her chemical messengers but not to turn her into a mindless, devoted zombie but to make her realize the truth. After all, Jessica was a police officer and therefore still had a strong sense for justice and didn't need more convincing.

When Alison had finished talking, Jessica not only believed that it was necessary to get that thumb drive back but also that the leaders of G.A.O.L. were a danger for the world and needed to be taken out. It was what John had demanded and Aaron Kelly insisted on: Making her join their cause without breaking her will or turning her into a puppet. They needed Jessica Casper's personality completely intact, with only one minor difference: Her loyalty needed to be shifted towards the Connor team.

"I… I don't know what to say," Jessica said, visibly shaken. "I'd never thought that…"

"I know," Alison said and put her hands on Jessica's shoulders. "It's not easy to accept when somebody reveals to you that what you believed in has been just an illusion, a lie even."

Jessica had long put down her gun and looked miserable, her head hanging low, not daring to look Alison in the face. It was clear that making her realize the truth had left its mark on her. She was deeply ashamed of herself.

"My life has no purpose anymore," she said in a sad tone. "What am I gonna do now?"

"You could join us," Alison suggested. "We need people like you who keep their eyes and ears open and warn us if something's looming. We already have friends and allies in the FBI, the LAPD and in Washington."

"You'd accept me?" Jessica asked insecure but with hope in her voice.

"Of course, and Aaron also wants to get his friend back."

"I've been terrible to him. I really believed that I couldn't trust people outside of G.A.O.L. anymore, that only members could be friends or even lovers. I need to make it up with him, tell him that this… _cult_ had completely clouded my mind. I was so deluded."

"And has that changed now?"

Jessica looked up, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you, Alison. Thank you for changing my life and letting me realize the truth."

She flung her arm around the female cyborg and cried. Alison pulled her close and stroked her back and tousled her hair. She scanned Jessica's brain activity until she was sure that she had created a loyal soldier who'd do everything for their cause.

Was this still manipulation?

Maybe.

But one could also argue that she simply freed Jessica's true personality that was buried under a pile of self-doubt, false belief and loneliness. Alison had used her improved brain-scanning abilities to create a bespoke mixture of chemical messengers that would only work for Jessica Casper. If it still was manipulation, then it was done with surgical precision to remove what could only be described as mental cancer.

Alison believed the method should be more explored. John would be pleased, it had been his idea after all. Jessica was a good woman, it was easy to save her, but it had sparked Alison's ambition. She wanted to try it on somebody who was absolutely opposed to them and then see if that somebody could be turned to their side. She felt she'd saved Jessica, gave her back her life. And if that could be done with a good person, then maybe also with a bad one. Alison felt proud of herself and was sure John would be happy with the result as well.

"So," Jessica said sniffing after a while and loosened herself again, "how exactly can I help?"

Alison smiled.

"Come to this place tomorrow morning," she said and showed her a piece of paper with the address of Cliffside Drive. "Memorize the address. Breakfast will be at nine. There you will meet the rest of us and we'll explain what we need you to do."

Jessica looked concentrated on the piece of paper.

"Got it," she said, and Alison put it away. "Before I forget: Oliver Walker has called me today, the chief of the A.I.A., their internal intelligence division. He wants to be kept in the loop about Aaron's investigation. I think they know you're on their trail. You should be careful, there are more than a thousand G.A.O.L. members in the Los Angeles area. They can be told to look out for you and some would do practically anything from spying to even kill somebody."

"Thank you for that information," Alison said with a frown, "it will be very useful for us. If he calls again, tell him Aaron's investigation has reached a dead end with no results whatsoever."

"I will," Jessica said and hugged the cyborg again, "thanks again for saving me from their clutches."

 **-0-**

Alison returned the helicopter to Zeira Corp and then took a company car to drive back to the loft. John, Emily and Cameron were outside in the roof garden, apparently just finished with having sex.

"Looks like I missed the fun," Alison said.

"I'm just taking a breath," John replied. "How did it go?"

She bent down and kissed him.

"It went absolutely smoothly," she said

"And the method we discussed?"

"I think it can also be applied on opponents."

"Cool. This opens up completely new possibilities."

"We'd need a test subject, though," Cameron said, "someone we can play with, someone who won't be missed."

"Someone who can be turned into whatever we want or need," Emily added.

"I don't like the sound of that," John said with a frown.

"We might need our own corps of agents," Alison said, "artificial intelligence is being developed all over the world now. It's just a matter of time until someone has to go abroad to solve problems there."

"Yes, the thought has already occurred to me, but…"

"We three cannot go abroad," Alison continued. "The danger of someone recognizing us for what we are, is too high."

"I know that," John said. "But still..."

"Of course, we need someone who isn't part of the family," Emily quickly interrupted.

"Alison can inflict any kind of physical and mental change on a human," Cameron said. "She could create warriors who are stronger, faster, more intelligent and more adaptable than any other human. And she can make sure they're absolutely reliable and loyal to us."

"The perfect agent, spy or assassin," Emily summarized. "Come on, John, you can't say you don't see the appeal."

"Oh, I see the appeal," John said, "I just have heavy doubts about the moral justification of doing that to innocent strangers."

"Who said something about innocent strangers?" Alison asked with a mischievous grin and went down between his legs to take his cock in her mouth.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 01:50 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles - Dodger Stadium**

John had picked the location wisely. The Dodger Stadium was located on a hill just two miles northwest of the loft, surrounded by huge parking lots that spread over several levels like rice terraces. To enter the ranks as a spectator, you had to go downstairs because the baseball stadium had been carved out of the mountain. Hence the playing field was a lot lower than the parking lot. The nearest housing complexes were about six hundred yards away.

In addition to that, the Dodgers were having away games in St. Louis and San Francisco and wouldn't be back until the 11th. Thus, the stadium was deserted and and would remain quiet. At this time of night, the parking lot was locked and empty. Only one barrier was open, and it had been opened by Alison to mark the entrance for those to follow.

The four had put on Catherine's camouflage catsuits, complete with the hoodies that only left their eyes visible. Security at the Dodger Stadium was existent but no problem for three cyborgs in stealth mode. The guards were quickly taken out, put to sleep and stored in the hydrotherapy section deep in the bowels of the stadium. John had then shut down the electrical systems and the security cameras after erasing the recordings of the last hour.

After that, he went up to the press box from where he could oversee the whole field. Emily and Cameron were positioned at the pitcher's mound on the infield, waiting for their "guests" to arrive. Meanwhile, Alison had prepared a way from the entrance to the dugout where normally the players would be during a game. She made sure that anyone who entered the stadium complex, would have to pass through several corridors and going down a few stairwells – all of them saturated with her aerosol. She remained hidden in the corridors and behind closed doors, making sure that nobody went astray. The mixture would make them docile and obedient but without them realizing it. By the time they'd reach the dugout, they'd be puppets who'd do everything they were told.

Then they waited.

The first car arrived at 1:56 a.m. and chose a random spot on the vast parking lot. Two people got out and looked around, unsure of what to do. They had been told to wait and so they waited. Then, more and more cars were arriving, people were getting out, gathering in the parking lot, some of them recognizing each other, forming three separate groups, eyeing each other suspiciously and wondering what all this was about, not knowing what would happen next.

Finally, two men and a woman arrived. Each one took charge of a group, counted heads and led them to the entrance. They entered the stadium and followed the way Alison had prepared. Some of them had pulled out their guns. When they walked out onto the field and saw Emily and Cameron standing there, they reacted surprised, some were alarmed.

"Gather around us on the infield," Cameron said as soon as the group was complete.

"Do not talk and do not move unless you're told to," Emily added.

The two repeated their instruction in French, Arabian and Chinese.

The infield filled with people. There were men and women of all ages, black people, white people, Asians, Latinos and Arabs. Some were dressed fashionable, some were in working clothes, some were dressed leisurely. All of them were armed with guns, some with silencers, some without. At 02:15 a.m., no more people were coming. John went down to meet with Alison.

"Are that all?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied and closed the entrance to the stadium, just in case some unwanted witnesses saw the spectacle and were curious to find out what it was about. "I counted eighty-seven. It matches with the lists I was given."

"Good."

They walked out onto the baseball field. The arena was dimly illuminated by the moon and the light that emanated from the surrounding city of Los Angeles. The green of the lawn was hardly recognizable. Cameron had put a plastic box at the center of the pitcher's mound. It was filled with medium-sized white pebbles.

Once John's eyes had gotten used to the darkness, it was an eerie sight to behold. All eighty-seven people had gathered on the diamond-shaped infield around the two cyborg girls and the stone-filled box. All stood there unmoving, not uttering a word, stoically staring ahead.

"Mr. Mahmud Al Hani, please step forward," John said.

A tall, dark-haired man in an expensive business suit and with an impressive moustache walked towards John.

"Please remain standing here," John said, and the man did so, only his quivering eyes betraying his inner turmoil and confusion about what was going on.

"Monsieur Jean-François Stévenin," Alison said, "Veuillez vous joindre à Monsieur Al Hani."

A bald, elderly man in leisurely clothes walked towards them and stood next to Al Hani, showing the same signs of helpless panic and confusion on his face.

"Miss Jiao Long, please join Mr. Al Hani and Monsieur Stévenin," Cameron said.

A pretty Chinese woman in her early forties with short black hair and a fashionable pantsuit walked out of the bundle of people and joined the other two.

"Alright, folks, listen up," John said to the rest. "Form a circle with an armlength distance to your neighbor. The pitcher's mound will be the center."

Slowly, the bundle of people dissolved and formed a ring. Alison, Emily and Cameron made corrections until the circle was perfect and everyone was standing three feet away from their neighbors. John and the girls gathered in the middle of the circle, next to Al Hani, Long and Stévenin.

Of the three, Jiao Long showed the strongest signs of turmoil and panic and John could tell by the sweat on her forehead that she desperately tried to fight against the chemical messengers that had overtaken her brain. So far, without success.

But he could tell that the dose wouldn't last for much longer, so he nodded to Alison. She nodded back, pulled off her hoodie and her glove and started walking around the circle, licking her index finger and touched the faces of everyone, reinforcing the effect of the drug. She then walked to the three leaders in the middle and applied the same to Al Hani and Stévenin. When she looked at Jiao Long, she hesitated for a moment.

"Interesting," she said to John. "This one has a very strong will and probably received mental training. She has almost broken the spell of the chemicals."

"How is that possible?" John asked.

"Only someone with a very good mental training can achieve that in time," Alison explained. "I'd say she had advanced schooling. Shaolin maybe? Ah yes, her brain activity confirms it. Too bad her Wushu is useless here."

And with that, she also touched the woman's face with her finger and saw how her facial features relaxed and became lifeless and stoic.

"There, that's better," Alison said to her. "Your wisdom and knowledge might be centuries old, but your brain is still just a collection of synapses that react to chemical messengers. Or in other words: Chemistry beats Kung-Fu."

John, Cameron and Emily also took off their hoodies.

"You were gathered here because you were caught in the act of spying on our friends and allies," John said. "Also of plotting to capture and interrogate them. Alison here visited the three local leaders of your respective countries' foreign intelligence services today. She recorded confessions of Miss Long, Mister Al Hani and Mister Stévenin which she has already passed on to our contacts in Washington who will present them to the President as soon as possible. The videos not only reveal all your identities but will also describe in detail what orders you have received from your home countries and how you were planning to implement them. They will prove that you were planning felonies against U.S. citizens on U.S. soil just to gain a technological advantage. They will also be forwarded to your respective heads of government. I know that officially, all of you work as diplomatic personnel and are members of the consular staff but as you might have guessed by now, we don't give a damn about diplomatic immunity. Alison ' _convinced'_ your bosses to summon all of you here for an emergency meeting. But this summoning was a trap, sorry."

"Now," Cameron said, "all of you in the circle, undress until you are completely naked. Fold your clothes neatly and put them down onto the grass to your right. Put your guns on top of them. Then sit down cross-legged and await further instructions."

The people in the circle got busy undressing. The rustling of clothing stopped after about two minutes. John and the girls were now surrounded by eighty-four naked people who were sitting cross-legged in a circle around them. Alison turned towards the three leaders.

"Mr. Al Hani, Monsieur Stévenin, Miss Long, please use the stones in the box to lay out the words _'Stay away!'_ on the grass."

The three did as they were told, getting to work in silence, emptying the plastic box until the two words were put down in large letters on the grass around the pitcher's mound.

"Still ready to pull this through?" Alison asked, looking at John.

"Yes," John said. "As John Henry found out, none of them are little innocents. Each and every one of them has killed before and the three leaders are responsible for the deaths of dozens if not hundreds of civilians in various parts of the world. Our decision was unanimous, now we're pulling this through. I know it's horrible and humiliating for them but hopefully it will have the desired effect and discourage others to follow in their footsteps. The three are veterans of international intelligence activities, highly trained, experienced and competent. It will demonstrate to everyone that no matter how able or good they are, we can still do what we want with them and play them like puppets."

Alison turned around towards the three leaders.

"Get naked as well," she said. "Fold your clothes and put down your weapons with them."

The three leaders stripped naked and did as they were told. Alison noticed that Jiao Long was indeed a very attractive woman with a nice figure. Pity… They could have used her as a spy, but John insisted on not doing so.

"Open your mouth and swallow what I drop in," she said to the woman and she complied.

Alison let a glob of her nanobot gel fall into her mouth and Jiao Long gulped it down. Then Alison walked to the two men and did the same.

"Now listen to me before you lose your ability to comprehend language," Alison said. "Your minds will remain intact. Your memories will remain intact. And your intelligence will remain intact. But the nanobots I administered to you will destroy certain parts of your brain, rendering you incapable of communicating with other humans anymore. You won't understand language, you won't be able to form words. You'll also lose the ability to read and write, interpret signs, numbers or facial expressions. You won't comprehend drawings and hand gestures anymore. Nothing that anyone will say or do, will make sense to you and vice versa. You will become mentally incompatible with the human race."

"You'll be aware of what happens to you," John continued, "but unable to stop it. This is your punishment. When the nanobots have finished their work, Alison is going to shock you with an electrical discharge. That will destroy the nanobots in your bodies and put you to sleep. When you wake up again a few minutes later, you'll sit down cross-legged like the others and remain in this place until you're being found in the morning."

A single tear ran down Jiao Long's cheek as John's talking turned into uncomprehendable gibberish for her.

"Just where did you get the idea for this punishment?" John asked Alison.

"From you."

"What? I'd never…"

"Sometimes you're talking in your sleep."

"I… what?" John asked embarrassed. "What am I talking about in my sleep?"

"Lots of things," Emily confirmed. "Most of it is of erotic nature but sometimes, well…"

John cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said, "how much longer?"

"Time's up," Alison said, walked towards the three leaders and zapped them.

One after the other sunk unconscious to the ground. John raised his voice to address the people sitting in a circle.

"Listen up everyone! As we're leaving here, I'm going to count down from three to one. At one, you will simply stop breathing."

Emily grabbed the empty plastic box, then the four stepped out of the circle. John turned around.

"THREE…" he said. "TWO… ONE!"

They waited.

Slowly, one after the other, the eighty-four people in the circle began to slump forwards. After two minutes, it was all over.

"Anyone still alive?" John asked.

"No," Alison replied.

"We're done here, let's go," John said and walked down into the dugout.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- I admit I sometimes have a sick fantasy ;-)_**

 ** _\- We have a new enemy in G.A.O.L. and I'm already thinking about ways to make it complicated for our heroes to bring them down. It will probably become the big finale of this story... sometime in the future._**

 ** _\- The idea that Skynet knew about John's father and invented time travel because it thought the human resistance would otherwise invent it first, hence creating the time loop in which John was conceived, is an idea I got as an afterthought right before publishing this chapter. I'm planning on giving that idea some more thought and fleshen it out in the upcoming chapter(s)._**

 ** _\- As you might have noticed, the gap between releasing chapters has been getting longer. The reason is simple: While I know how this story will end, getting there needs some additional ideas and more inspiration. Experience tells me that both will eventually come to me but I can't and won't force it - in the interest of the quality of the story. I believe the storytelling has reached a certain level of qualilty and I want to maintain it. I'm sure you agree with that. So, as annoying as it may be for some, you should calculate 3-4 weeks between chapters._** ** _ ** _There's no need to worry because I WILL finish this story. That's a promise. I just ask you to bear with me and be patient :-)_**_**

 ** _\- And as always, reviews are very welcome._** ** _They feed my mana :-)_**


	31. Choices and Necessities

George Gilborn had been a groundskeeper for the Los Angeles Dodgers for almost thirty-five years. He took pride in maintaining the grass and keeping the playing field in perfect condition. Today, his schedule said it was time to cut the lawn and then water the sand of the infield. He liked working alone in the stadium in the early morning. He'd entered the stadium through the back door before sunrise and walked towards the storage shed with all the garden tools and the lawn mower.

Whistling, he roamed through the empty stadium, wondering where the security guys were this morning. But he shrugged it off and walked into the tool shed. He opened the door to the playing field, mounted the riding mower, started the engine and drove it onto the field just as the sun rose above the horizon. As it shone its light through the gaps in the grand stands and onto the grass, he suddenly stopped and hesitated.

It looked as if a group of people were sitting in a circle around the pitcher's mound. And they seemed to be… naked. George Gilborn stopped his mower and cut the engine.

"HEY!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THERE?"

But he got no answer. He walked towards the circle of people and when he was only fifteen yards away, he suddenly realized they were slumped over as if being asleep. Their clothes were neatly folded and piled next to them, with a gun on top of each one. Suddenly, he realized that this wasn't just some prank. Carefully, he came closer and saw that three people sat upright in the middle of the circle, directly on the pitcher's mound. It was two men and a woman. They were naked as well but seemed confused and looked as if they were in a state of shock.

"HEY!" he shouted again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

But he got no answer, just confused, unfocused looks in his direction.

"ALRIGHT! I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"

It looked as if they didn't understand him at all. The woman kinda looked into his direction and shouted something but it didn't seem to be directed at him and it sounded more like the sound an animal would make and not a human being. The whole situation became spine-chilling when George took a closer look at the people who'd formed the circle.

"HEY!" he said again and touched a man's shoulder, then draw his hand back quickly and took a step back in shock.

The body was cold.

Upon his touch, the man keeled over and he saw that his eyes were wide open, expressing horror and panic. With shaking hands, George pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911.

"Yes, h-hello? … My n-name is George Gilborn … there are d-dead people here, many of them … uh … D-Dodger Stadium, o-on the infield … What? ... I'm the g-groundskeeper … No-no-no, I just found them, but they must have been here for hours, they're already cold … Yes … Okay … I'll stay here."

He was about to put away his cellphone again but then changed his mind. He considered the circle of dead bodies and the three uncomprehending people in the middle, then took pictures of the eerie scene and made a video.

* * *

"What's he doing now?" Mike Anderson asked up in the press box.

"Taking pictures, probably also making a video," Zoe replied.

"Is that wise?" Mike asked.

Sonya Hawkins put down her binoculars.

"The press will want to have something," she said, "anything. And he's going to provide it to them. Together with what he's going to see in a moment and what the captured security guys will tell, the media will come up with their own story."

"I hope you're right," Mike said with a hint of doubt.

"It was John's plan," Zoe said, "his plans usually work."

Sonya sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have that kind of blind trust in his leadership abilities," she said, "After all, he's just a boy and we have to clean up the mess he left last night."

"You haven't been there after Judgement Day, Sonya," Zoe replied. "Never underestimate John Connor. Skynet did that time and again. Let's not make the same mistake. He knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right," Sonya said, then turned to Mike. "Time to start the show."

* * *

George Gilborn experienced the shock of his life when suddenly a helicopter rose above the stands and hovered over the stadium. The floodlight was switched on and people in white hazmat suits spilled out onto the playing field, all wearing gas masks, automatic weapons and strange equipment. The helicopter was landing on the outfield. It was a big one, carrying a container under its belly and when it touched town, it blew sand and dust into George's face.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, "GET OFF THE LAWN!"

"DON'T MOVE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" somebody shouted over the PA system.

The helicopter uncoupled its payload and rose up in the sky again. More and more people in white hazmat suits filled the playing field, all of them armed, some carrying what looked like Geiger counters. When some of them came walking towards George, he quickly stuffed the cellphone into his pocket and raised his hands. Others walked towards the container, opened it up and carried out more equipment. George was surrounded and searched, then led away.

* * *

When the patrol car arrived at the Dodger Stadium, the whole complex was already sealed off. People in military uniforms blocked anyone from entering the grounds. Army trucks, Jeeps and semis with containers filled a big part of the parking lot, creating a small village of vehicles. Confused, the officers of the LAPD looked for somebody in charge. A minute later, a tall African American in a neat suit came walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm Mike Anderson, Department of Homeland Security," he said and held up his badge. "The Dodger Stadium has been sealed off. Nobody is allowed to enter."

"We… um… got a 911 call. Someone reported several dead bodies on the playing field."

"We have everything under control," Mike said. "Please return to your station. The whole place is under quarantine. Our task force is in charge here now."

"By who's orders?"

"The President of the United States."

"Uh… you know of course that we have to double-check this with our superiors, right?"

"Do that," Mike said, "and while you're at it, tell them to stay away from here. There's no need to worry, we'll be gone again in a few hours and don't need any help."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 06:30 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

John jerked from the sound of his cellphone. He'd just dozed off on the sofa after their long night, not in the mood for having sex or making love to his girlfriends. Alison, Emily and Cameron sensed it and kept their distance.

It had hit him harder than he'd thought. Making the decision had been easy. Going through with it, however, was tough. He had told them to stop breathing, he killed them, he was responsible. John insisted that he'd do it and not one of his three Terminator girlfriends. He didn't want to shift the responsibility to his cyborgs any longer. No excuses, it was time he got his hands dirty for a change. After all, he was their commander and being that meant being responsible for people dying, right?

It had been a first for him and he had to remind himself repeatedly that those people were enemies, not innocent victims. They'd been murderers, torturers, rapists. They'd been handpicked by their governments for their bloody records. It was assumed that ruthless killers had the highest chances of survival when confronting cyborgs. John hoped it would now dawn on the ones responsible how stupid that assumption had been and that they wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Still, it had been tough for him. He'd seen it in their eyes, the awareness of what's going to happen to them, the horror and the panic when they realized their helplessness. John's idea had been to spread terror and he'd seen by their expressions that it had worked. He hoped that he'd never have to do such a thing again.

After it was done, he just wanted to be left alone for a while and his girls respected that.

"Yes?" he answered the phone.

" _John? It's Zoe."_

"Zoe… hey… sorry, I fell asleep."

" _No problem. I just wanted to inform you that the operation is proceeding as planned."_

"The stadium?"

" _Sealed off."_

"Great. Director Bunnell turned out to be a useful asset once again. Without him, it wouldn't have been possible to gather so many people and equipment on such short notice. What about the bodies?"

" _Will be taken care off, don't worry."_

"And do you have a witness?"

" _Yes, the groundskeeper. He's seen just enough to feed a story to the media, as you wanted. We put him in a room with the security guards now."_

"Outstanding."

" _It was close, John. We barely had time to pack our stuff, organize a team and fly to Los Angeles after you called last night."_

"Yeah, sorry about that. What about Sonya? Is she still angry with me?"

" _She stopped shouting and calmed down considerably after taking off in Washington, especially when she browsed the confessions and the video files during the flight. Those people were some real pieces of work. Some of them were wanted for years by the authorities in other countries or even by the International Criminal Court in The Hague. Some even had connections to terror groups in the Middle East. We immediately forwarded the files to the President."_

"And did he already give you a feedback?"

" _We have his backing. He wasn't too fond of the way you pulled it off, but he's satisfied that we got rid of those people. The diplomatic skirmishes will be limited to a minimum once he presents the evidence to the Chinese, the French and the Al Hani governments. He'll also remind them that they'd been warned not to act or else… Well, let's say they'll quickly conclude that it's best to go with our 'official' version and not make a fuzz about it."_

"Excellent. Will you be joining us for breakfast later?"

" _Not sure if Sonya is in the mood, I'll ask her and get back to you. Mike will be occupied here."_

"Okay, I'll tell the others."

" _A word of warning, John. You got away with it this time but make no mistake… something like this must never happen again, at least not without consulting us first."_

"I didn't know how much time we still had, so I made a spontaneous decision. I'm sorry that it caused you trouble but if the effect is what I hope it will be, something like this won't be necessary anymore."

" _Once word gets around in diplomatic circles, it probably won't," Zoe agreed, "especially when they learn about the fate of Miss Long and her colleagues."_

"Have you seen them?"

" _Yes."_

"And?"

" _They look confused and don't react to any attempt to communicate with them. It looks as if they don't recognize people as people."_

"Yeah, that was the intention."

" _How are you holding up, John?"_

"Me? At first it kinda hit me but now that you called and told me all is going as planned, I feel a lot better. Thought I'd have scruples, then I saw the confessions and was disgusted by what I saw and read in the files. I'm not particularly fond of people who kill women and children for fun. Of course it kinda stresses me but not to the point where I will have any nightmares from this."

" _Good. It won't be long until the media arrive here. However, the place is under quarantine now and we established a no-fly zone over the stadium."_

"It'll make them even more curious."

" _Yes. Don't worry, John. We'll give them enough bits of information to draw their own conclusions."_

"Good. And thank you. To both of you. I owe you one."

" _I'll relay that to Sonya. And you can bet she'll come collecting the debt."_

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," John said, scratching his head.

* * *

"Was that Zoe?" Alison asked from behind.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah… that was Zoe. Everything's going according to plan."

"I'm glad you listened to me and called for their help after dinner," Cameron said. "We must learn to rely on our allies and their logistic capabilities."

"Yes," John said, "when I think about it, this could have pulled down everything we carefully built up. I'm so glad I listened to you. Thank you."

"We're a great team, not only as lovers," said Emily and sat down next to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You can always count on us."

"And you can always count on me," John said smiling. "Not that you're going to need my help much but… Oww! That hurt, dammit!"

John rubbed his upper arm where Alison had pinched him.

"Stop talking nonsense, John Connor," she said and took place next to John as well. "We wouldn't be able to exist without you. We need you as much as you need air to breathe."

"Alright, alright," he said, "but stop nudging or pinching me every time I say something silly, okay? It really hurts."

"I can also take the pain away again," she said and leaned forwards to kiss the spot he was rubbing. Immediately, the pain was gone.

John sighed as he looked into her face, her smile radiating nothing but unconditional love.

"Who can resist that look?" he asked and leaned forward, pulling her into a kiss.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 07:45 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Marcus Curtain woke up with a start.

A bed.

He had been sleeping in a bed.

Not a cot.

They must have moved him in the night. The sun shone through wooden shutters. Where was he?

He pulled the blanket off his body and realized he was naked.

"What the…?" he asked and looked around but didn't find his clothes.

He walked towards the window and realized it was barred.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered to himself, "still a prison."

He pushed the shutters open and squinted at the sunlight that now flooded the room. Outside, he saw a lush, green garden with old trees, thick bushes and meticulously trimmed lawns. He listened. Did he hear the faint sound of waves surging against a shore? He leaned forward as much as he could, pressing his face against the metal bars and could see a spot of blue ocean on the right through the leaves of the plants.

Curtin looked around. The furniture was tasteful and looked handmade, some pieces looking like real antiquities, not some cheap copies from Asia. This wasn't an IKEA household. He tried the door. Of course it was locked, what did he expect? But the lock looked old and not very secure. If he found something he could use... There was an adjacent bathroom, complete with a bathtub and a shower. He walked inside and saw that somebody had put body care products there. And a bath towel. He quickly took the bath towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Opening the bathroom cabinet, he found a pair of tweezers. Not ideal but it might work with the old lock. Curtin bent the tweezers and walked back to the door, inserting them into the keyhole. After a few moments of fumbling around, he was finally able to open the door. Carefully, he looked into a long hallway and listened. No sound. He tiptoed down the hall and came to a plastered circular stairwell. He bent over the balustrade and peeked down, listening. No sign of life down there as well, so he walked down the stairs, careful to not make a sound.

Downstairs to his right, the hall opened up into a big living room or salon that stretched over two floors. Through a large glass wall at the opposite end of the room, he could see a back garden that ended at a cliff. Beyond that he saw the Pacific Ocean. In the distance, at the other end of the bay, he could make out the Palos Verdes peninsula. Malibu, this had to be Malibu. Curtin also noticed the four large flat screen monitors on the wall of the room. He walked back to the stairwell and in the other direction, into another corridor that led towards an exit door. He tried the handle and it wasn't locked.

Outside was a garden with a path that led towards another house. Apparently, the property consisted of more than one building. Curtin suddenly heart faint female voices. He used the vegetation for cover and followed them. After twenty yards, he turned around the corner of the other house and ducked behind a hedge. Carefully peeking over the top of the hedge, he saw six women lounging by the pool. At the other side of the pool deck, under some alcoves, he saw a cradle. From the sounds coming from it he could tell there was a baby inside. He recognized one of the six women as the one called Sarah, the one he'd encountered in Montecito, the others he didn't know.

What he'd immediately noticed, though, all of them were butt naked.

 **-0-**

George Gilborn was guided into the locker room where he saw the team of security guys sitting on the benches. Upon entering, they looked up at him.

"Here you are," he said as the door was closed and locked behind him, "I've been wondering where you guys are."

"George," a middle-aged man said and stood up. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I thought you could tell me, Bert. I went out to mow the lawn and found all those corpses."

"Corpses?" another security guard exclaimed.

"Yes, Bob, they sat in a circle around the pitcher's mound, all dead. Wait, I took pictures."

He fumbled around in his pocket, pulled out his cellphone and showed them the pictures and the video he'd made.

"Here. See?"

"What the fuck?" Bert asked. "That looks like a ritual or something."

"The three in the middle were still alive but they behaved as if they were completely stoned. I called 911 and then all hell broke loose around me. Helicopter, government people in white overalls wearing gas masks … What happened to you, Bert? Why are you all in here?"

"No idea," Bert replied. "Somebody surprised us in the middle of the night, all of us were knocked out. When we woke up, we found ourselves bound and gagged in hydrotherapy – until we were freed and brought here by those DHS freaks in hazmat suits."

"Are we… I mean… are we in danger?" George asked.

"How the fuck should I know? They wouldn't tell us anything, only saying that everything was under control over and over again, like a mantra. But we saw them carrying boxes with those biohazard symbols."

"Biohazard?" George said shocked. "Do you think this is… you know… an assault of some kind? With… I dunno… poison gas or bio weapons?"

"Well, whatever it is, we're still alive. Maybe those DHS freaks arrived just in time."

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the playing field, forensics had erected a tent that covered all the bodies on the infield. An airlock was installed at the entrance. Sonya Hawkins and Zoe Kruger waited outside until a man came out and walked over to them, taking off his gas mask.

"Can you tell me what we have here?" Sonya Hawkins asked.

The forensics guy huffed and made a frantic gesture.

"I've never seen anything like it," he said flabbergasted, "I mean, I've seen some serious shit in my years at the FBI and the DHS but this… it... it looks like a mass suicide but…"

"But…?" Sonya asked with a frown.

"They suffocated, agent Hawkins. But not because someone chocked them or put a bag over their heads, no… they simply stopped breathing."

"O-kay…?"

"Have you ever tried that?" he asked. "I mean, really tried? You need a lot of willpower to pull that through. They had guns. So why not shoot themselves instead? Would have been much easier. But no, they formed this circle, got all naked, folded their clothes like in military basic training, put their guns on top, then sat down and simply stopped breathing, all eighty-four of them. All at the same time. That's insane!"

"A drug maybe?" Sonya asked. "Or a gas, some chemical weapon?"

"No. Then we wouldn't have the three survivors in the middle. Besides, there was nothing verifiable in their blood. If there ever was something, it's volatilized by now. I don't know any drug that could do that and then disappear from the bodies. No, they were fully conscious and sober."

"Alright," Sonya sighed, rubbing the base of her nose, "some twisted ritual then. What about the three survivors? Can they be questioned?"

"We tried. But they won't react to our attempts to communicate with them. Not even to sign language or drawings. Looks like they suffered brain damage. They seem aware of their surroundings but unable to tell us what happened. One of us drank water from a bottle and they made animalistic noises. The man offered them a bottle, but they didn't take it. Only when he put a couple of bottles on the table where they sat, they'd grab them. Same with sandwiches we gave them. They wouldn't take them from us but grab them greedily when they were put in front of them. At first, we thought they might have lost their mind or their intelligence, but they were able to put on their clothes again and even checked their guns – until we took them away from them. It seems as if they act normal as long as you keep your distance and not try to communicate with them. But if you do, they start to panic, get scared and treat us like aliens, making animalistic sounds."

"I've known Jiao Long for years," Sonya said. "She is highly intelligent, ruthless but also charming. And I know she went through some of the best mental training on this planet. In her earlier life, she used to be a Buddhist monk. Who or what the hell could have done that to her?"

"I have absolutely no idea," the forensics guy said in a defeated tone. "Maybe a closer medical examination will reveal something? We're about to move them to Edwards, keeping them in quarantine."

"Are we still on schedule?" Sonya asked.

"Yes. As you requested, we won't transport the bodies to forensics. We'll dress them again, then move them into a container and drop it into the ocean about fifty miles off the coast. We already made sure the witnesses saw us handling the fake biohazard boxes. And if someone tries to peek in here from a distance, they'll only see the quarantine tent with its aggregates, triggering them to draw their own conclusions."

"Excellent, when will you be ready to leave?"

"If everything goes according to plan, we'll be out again in three hours."

"Good. Excellent work, thank you."

The forensics guy went back into the tent. As soon as he was gone, Zoe grabbed Sonya's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. "Alone?"

"Sure," Sonya replied and the two walked to the back of the outfield.

Zoe made sure they were far away enough from anyone to overhear their conversation before she spoke.

"Yesterday you asked me about Alison," she said.

"Yes?" Sonya replied warily.

"You wanted to know what she can do; how powerful she is."

"Yes?"

Zoe looked back at the tent.

"Now you know," she said.

"What? You mean…?"

"Yes."

Sonya gasped

"How?" she asked.

"Alison can emanate or apply chemicals that mess with the human brain, either in form of an aerosol or by direct touch of her bodily fluids."

"How do you…?"

"I worked undercover as a member of the _Shadow Council_ and…"

"You what!?"

"Long story, will tell you later. We… I mean the leaders of the _Shadow Council_ were gathered in Blake Gibbons' house. Alison entered and only seconds later, everyone behaved as if she was their goddess. They became completely docile, obedient and submissive. They fell to their knees, averted their eyes from her and did everything she or John told them to do. That is why they all testified in front of the investigative committee, destroying their secret organization and enabling the FBI to arrest all members. I'm sure that if Alison had told them to stop breathing, they would have."

Sonya looked at her as if she'd just been told that pigs could fly.

"It's true," Zoe assured. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Good God."

Sonya looked shocked and bewildered.

"And she can do that to any human?" she asked.

"Yes. John explained to me that Alison's body was created by Skynet as the ultimate chemical and biological weapon."

"Can other cyborgs do what she can do?"

"No. She's one of a kind."

"How many people are under her thrall besides the former _Shadow Council_ members?"

"I don't know, never asked her."

"What about me? Could I be under her power without realizing it?"

Zoe shook her head.

"No," she said, "we know that Alison is a kind and responsible person. She wouldn't harm friends and allies. It'd also be against John's principles to force people into working with them. Wouldn't make any sense to manipulate them if they join freely anyway. John and Alison are very much aware of the power they have, they won't misuse it, especially not against friends or allies."

"So… she only does it when she sees no alternative? Is that what you wanna say?"

"Yes. You know her, Sonya, she's not an evil person who strives for control or power. If anything, she's a little frightened of her own abilities."

"Now I know what Senator Walden meant when he said I should be glad she's on our side," Sonya said and felt a shiver running down her spine. "Let's assume the worst case scenario for a moment. Hypothetically speaking, is there something we could do to bring her down if she should ever turn against us?"

Zoe shook her head.

"Nothing I know of, but you'd have to ask her or John to get an answer to that," she said. "What we know is that she survived a 49-ton bulldozer falling on her from a height of 150 feet. She was able to regenerate to full functionality again within a minute. So maybe if you threw a very large rock on top of her and somehow prevent her from regenerating, you'd have a chance but don't take my word for it. Besides, John told me that if her fusion reactor would be damaged, it would blow up in a thermonuclear explosion."

Sonya blinked.

"Wh… what? She has a fusion reactor inside of her?"

"Yes. With a much higher energy density than my power cell. You saw what she did with the T-1000 that wanted to kill you. My power cell couldn't create that much energy without draining itself in seconds. But since her body is driven by a fusion reactor that constantly replenishes her energy cells, she simply shrugged it off."

Sonya contemplated for a moment about what Zoe had told her.

"If the public ever found out about what she can do…"

"The public mustn't find out. Ever. That's why John has meticulously avoided anyone from getting to know all that. This cover-up here is essential for their credibility. The, um... _'installation'_ they did last night is only meant to scare off national leaders and their intelligence services who'd like to have a piece of the cake. John's using it to spread terror among them."

Sonya scoffed.

"Yeah, it would work on me, no doubt about that. If I was the director of an intelligence agency, I would let all operations fall like a hot potato after this fiasco." She huffed. "We could learn a thing or two from them about psychological warfare."

"John's behaving more and more like the John Connor I know from the future. He was ruthless with his enemies but always prudent not to hurt innocent civilians, friends or allies."

"So, you think all this was John's idea?"

"Definitely. It carries the handwriting of General Connor. In the future, he used such tactics against Skynet collaborators. Alison wouldn't do something like this unless he ordered her to."

"So he controls her?"

"I wouldn't say he controls her but she's following his command, yes."

"So… if you control John Connor, you also have Alison under control."

Zoe sighed.

"You can't control John Connor," she said, "it's his trademark to be unpredictable and beyond any control. And to be brutally honest, it's the reason why he's been so successful. He eluded any form of logical behavior sometimes. It's what you need to do if you fight against machines. His strategies often seemed erratic, crazy even, until in the end everything came together like a clockwork. It's a human quality machines like me or Alison could never master. John learned to only rely on himself. Every time he relied on somebody else, the plans went awry. To reach his goals, he doesn't consider himself bound to our laws. He's following his own moral codex."

"We're not in the future after a nuclear holocaust," Sonya said. "So it can't be allowed to have him running around out of control. I understand his goals and his motivations, I share and support them. And I know he means well and would try everything to protect the innocent, but I also know that most people will say that a force like his can't be allowed to operate freely without any control or boundaries. One man cannot simply elevate himself over everybody else. Not in our time, not in our democracy."

"Well, you can tell him yourself. When I talked to him earlier, he invited us to breakfast."

"And what did you say?"

"That I wasn't sure you're in the mood."

"I'm in the mood now," Sonya replied.

"Don't have high hopes, though. He's stubborn and pigheaded."

"I may just have the right arguments to convince him," Sonya said. "And maybe it's best that I can tell him face to face and not over a monitor."

And with that, she walked back towards the tent.

 **-0-**

"It's nice when the men are away for a change," Anne said.

"Yes," Jesse agreed. "With Charley on duty, Derek checking on the construction site in Burbank, Tom working in his room and the others at their homes, we girls can enjoy being on our own."

"And there's nobody who's having a hard time not to stare," Jody added, causing everyone else to giggle.

"I like it when they stare," Anne said, "makes me feel all tingly."

"Naughty girl," Jesse said.

Again, giggling.

"You know", Sydney said groping her boobs, "maybe I should ask Alison if she can make them bigger."

"Allie already asked her," Lauren replied. "And quickly changed her mind when she learned about what happened to Anne."

"Well," Anne said, "apart from the fact that I became about seventy years younger, nothing bad really happened to me. Actually, I'm happier right now than in almost all of my previous life despite the fact that I'm bored because I have nothing to do."

"I'm really glad to hear that you're happy," Sarah said. "And about being bored, the summer break will eventually be over, and you can go to Caltech. We already talked to Wendy Colleton and she said you'd always be welcome there."

"As a student, you mean."

"Of course."

"Don't get me wrong now, Sarah, but I already have three doctoral degrees. I'd be bored sitting in a lecture hall again. Maybe I try something new, though, something that challenges me. Until then, I enjoy the fact that I have a break in my life for the first time in eighty years."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Anne," Sarah said, "I hope it stays that way. Honestly, I mean that. And you and Danny are a perfect match, despite the age difference."

"Yeah… age differences are overrated. I mean… he's about two years older than me, isn't he?"

Laughter again.

"Alison says she has the nanobots much better under control now," Sydney remarked, still kneading her breasts. "Maybe the side-effects aren't so strong anymore."

"Why are you so obsessed with your boob size?" Jody asked. "None of you has to be ashamed, really."

"Says the one with a nice C-cup," Sydney replied.

"Alison won't do it," Sarah said, "she won't even heal me completely because she fears the side-effects."

"Yeah but… how many times has she treated you now?" Sydney asked.

"Four times," Sarah replied.

"And us only twice," Sydney argued.

"I have only been treated once," Jody remarked.

Jesse looked at Jody with a frown.

"What do _you_ want to be treated for?" she asked her. "Your body is perfect now; all blemishes gone, perfect figure, your tits look great."

"It's not my tits," Jody said, "it's my pussy."

"What?" Sarah asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"I've got freaking lobes as labia," Jody said and spread her legs. "Here, look, when I pull them, like this, they get freaking huge."

"That's nothing compared to Alison's," Lauren said. "Hers are even bigger and she says John loves to nibble at them."

"Jason loves mine, too," Jody admitted.

"So, what's the problem then?" Anne asked.

"The problem is that I think they're too big."

"They're not," Jesse said and spread her legs. "Here, mine are fleshy as well and Derek loves them."

"But yours are dark, they have a nice contrast," Jody argued. "And your pubic hair accentuates them nicely. I'm a natural blonde, everything's just pink down there."

"Then why don't you let your pubic hair grow?" Jesse asked. "Keep it trimmed nicely instead of completely shaving it."

"I don't like having hair down there," Jody replied. "I like to be completely shaved."

"Shaving gives you stubble," Anne said, "waxing is the answer. Like Sarah did. She's as soft as a baby's bottom around her pussy now."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"It does," Sarah admitted, "but I had it done while under the influence of the nanobots. The hair hasn't been growing back ever since."

"I'm with Jesse," Lauren said. "A nice trim looks better. Like Alison's landing strip, I just adore it."

Sarah looked at Lauren.

"When have you seen Alison naked?" she asked.

"In the Burbank house," Lauren replied, "a day or two after she got her new body."

"And I saw her naked body before I traveled back in time," Sydney said. "We already put it naked into the time bubble."

Behind the hedge, Marcus Curtin couldn't believe what he heard and saw. On one hand, he felt bad for eavesdropping on them. On the other hand, he grinned upon hearing what the obviously completely unashamed women were talking about.

"I'd love to see Alison naked as well," Jody said.

"We'd all love to see her naked," Anne added.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Jesse asked. "I'm sure she'd love to oblige."

"I heard she's leaking juices all the time," Anne said.

"Aren't we all?" Lauren asked, and everyone chuckled.

"Derek says I taste better than before the nanobot treatments," Jesse said.

"Charley says the same about me," Sarah added.

"Really?" Jody asked. "Can I try?"

"Uh… sure," Sarah said and spread her legs.

Jody got up and walked over to her.

"Wow, you're really leaking," she observed, looking at the thick white drop that formed between Sarah's labia. "No wonder Alison stopped giving you more nanobots."

"I've gotten used to it," Sarah said rationally. "It's mind over matter, right?"

Jody took the drop on her index finger and put it to her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmh…" she said with wide open eyes, "this is fantastic. Like… really salty but sweet at the same time, with a touch of vanilla."

"Can I try as well?" Anne asked.

"Sure," Sarah said, "there's enough for everyone."

"Can I try yours as well?" Jody asked Jesse.

"Help yourself," Jesse replied.

"Mmmmmh… this is more like… chocolate and cream."

Marcus Curtin stared unbelieving as a mutual tasting of vaginal juices ensued among the women. He couldn't help but getting a hard-on. After a while, all women went back to their sun loungers and for a moment, there was no talking while they still savored the flavors.

"I'd like to see Emily naked," Jody finally said, "have you seen her tits? They must at least be double-D's."

"John's really lucky," Sydney agreed, "but I almost pity Cam. She's not so well endowed."

"I don't think that John cares," Jesse argued, "he loves them all the same."

"Cam's very good with oral sex, though," Lauren said.

"Oh yeah?" Anne asked, "How do you know?"

"Personal experience. When we were in Oregon, we ate each other out."

"Is that what you were doing at Nick Nelson's pond?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Lauren admitted, "we were skinny-dipping, and one thing led to another, you know… Cam and Alison were high on becoming alive back then, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember that day," Sarah said, "and the aftermath. You weren't too happy about it back then."

Lauren shrugged.

"Neither were you," she replied.

"That's true," Sarah said and chuckled. "I guess I really _was_ uptight, Cam and Alison were right. It's amazing how regular sex can change views."

"Regular sex and Alison's nanobots," Jesse corrected.

"Right," Sarah agreed.

"So, you have seen John naked?" Jody asked, looking at Lauren.

"Uh huh," Lauren replied with a smile.

"And? Is he well hung?"

"Yeah, definitely," Lauren said. "And from what Cam and Alison told me, he's able to satisfy all three of them with ease."

"Wow," Jody asked. "Talking about stamina."

"Hey! Don't forget it's my son you're talking about," Sarah said in a dispraising tone.

"Sorry," Lauren and Jody said in unison, then giggled.

"What time is it anyway?" Sydney asked.

Sarah reached for her watch.

"08:15, she said. We should get up and get dressed for breakfast."

"Why do we have to get dressed?" Sydney asked grumpily. "It's not like anyone here cares anymore."

"We'll have visitors," Sarah reminded her. "Not everyone feels the same about nudity."

Marcus Curtin had heard enough. He desperately needed to find some clothes – after a cold shower. He turned around to sneak away and jumped. A red-haired woman in a business suit stood in front of him, with a little red-haired girl holding her hand.

"I suppose we haven't locked you in well enough, Mr. Curtin," the woman said with a Scottish accent, raising an eyebrow. "Playing peeping Tom?"

"I… uh…"

"What's he having under the towel, mommy?" Savannah asked.

Curtin looked down at himself and frantically covered the tent over his crotch.

"It's not what it looks like," he hastily said.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 08:31 a.m.**

 **Malibu, Kanan Dume Road**

John and the girls had taken the Porsche Cayenne to drive from their loft near Downtown L.A. to the Cliffside House in Malibu. As always at this time of day, they'd chosen to enter Malibu from the north, taking the longer way around to avoid most of the rush hour traffic. They used the Ventura Freeway and then Kanan Dume Road to cross the Santa Monica Mountains.

John was driving, Emily sat in the passenger seat with Alison behind her while Cameron had taken place behind John. The mood was a bit gloomy. John just stared straight ahead, knowing that the explanation of what had happened during the night wouldn't meet with unconditional approval. He already knew that Sonya Hawkins wasn't a fan of his "solution", but he figured that she'd eventually see the positive long-term effects. After all, the world had been freed of a bunch of characters who under normal circumstances would rot in prison for life or worse.

John was quite sure that his team would support him, especially when he explained in detail who those people were and what they'd been responsible for in the past. They'd see that getting rid of them was an improvement for everyone. But he wasn't sure if their local friends, namely Steve Goldman, Jennifer Heiler, Tom Novak and the members of _The Cell_ would agree with that. However, John had prepared himself to answer the inevitable questions and maybe accusations that surely would come. Luckily, Steve and Jennifer wouldn't join them for breakfast today, which bought them some time. But the questions would come, he was sure about that. However, the more important thing at hand was for the team to have the backing of Sonya Hawkins and - through her – the President. Only John had the nagging feeling that there might be a price tag attached to that.

Kanan Dume Road had been cut into the mountain side and it wound down towards Malibu in elongated curves and steep declivity. They could already see the Pacific Ocean and Malibu in two miles distance, but they were still a thousand feet above sea level. Warning signs addressed truck drivers to take the descent with extra caution. John knew that at the bottom of the road, a gravel-filled truck escape ramp had been built in case there was a brake malfunction.

Suddenly, a black Lamborghini Gallardo passed them on the left lane at an excessively high speed.

"Whoa," John said. "Someone's in a hurry. How fast was he?"

"A hundred and twelve miles per hour," Emily said.

"Insane," John remarked.

The road straightened out for a couple of hundred yards and they could see that the black Italian sports car was about to pass a school bus which was driving behind a very slow semi-truck. The bus driver obviously hadn't seen the insanely fast Lamborghini approaching from behind and started to pull into the left lane to overtake the truck. The driver of the Lamborghini hit the brakes hard, flashed his lights and honked. It caused the school bus to hectically swerve back into the right lane and the sports car sped past it.

"What a complete moron," John said.

They stared at the yellow school bus as it swerved from side to side. It was apparent that the bus driver had problems getting it under control again.

"Whoa!" John said. "There's a right turn coming, he's going to topple over."

He hit the accelerator hard and quickly closed the gap towards the school bus which was about to lose its balance. Finally, the driver did the right thing and hit the brakes hard. The bus straightened out, but it was too fast for the upcoming right-hander and steered directly towards the deep chasm behind a parking bay on the left side of the road. It became clear that the brakes had overheated and lost most of their stopping power.

"No-no-no-no," John said, worry in his voice. "is there something we can do?"

"Only if it doesn't go over the edge," Emily replied. "Cam, we better prepare to jump out."

"You got it, sis," Cameron replied and the three unbuckled, ready to get out as quickly as possible.

The school bus was slowing down but not fast enough to stop before going over the edge. John steered the Porsche Cayenne right behind it and Cameron jumped out of the driving car, rolling over on the road several times before jumping forward. She reached the bus and grabbed its rear bumper when it was twenty yards from the edge, ramming her boots into the compressed soil of the parking bay. The bus slowed down a bit, but its momentum was simply too much. The bumper ripped off the bus body and the large vehicle kept rolling towards the critical point while Cameron ran after it.

Emily came to help after jumping out of the Porsche as well and grabbed the bus by its right rear wheel arch. Again, it slowed the bus down a bit, but her feet slid over the ground without finding much grip. Cameron then caught up and grabbed the left rear wheel arch. The bus kept rolling forwards until the front wheels went over the edge. Scraping on its underbody, the bus quickly reached the critical point there the nose would dive down and pull the rest with it. John sat in the driver's seat of the stopped Porsche Cayenne and watched the scene, assuming it was too late to keep the school bus from falling as its rear wheels lifted up in the air.

However, before it fell, it suddenly stopped, and the nose was pushed upwards. John realized that Alison had been able to make a long jump towards the ravine, had landed in front of the bus and found a firm stand underneath it in time to catch the front axle. She pushed her arms up and with a combined effort she, Cameron and Emily pulled the bus back on safe ground while Alison swung the front onto the parking bay, gently lowering it down. John quickly got out of the Porsche and ran towards the bus.

Cars stopped from both directions, people were getting out with gaping mouths. The driver of the semi-truck that had been in front of the school bus had stopped as well and came quickly walking towards it.

John opened the bus door and went inside, followed by Alison, Cameron and Emily who closed the door again behind them.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked looking around.

It was a class of ten- to twelve-year-olds. Some were crying, some were screaming, others were eerily quiet, just staring with wide-open eyes, clinging to their seat neighbors. However, they quickly realized they had been saved and the crying and screaming died down, slowly turning into relieved laughter. They stared at their saviors with unbelieving faces. John looked at the bus driver, an African American woman in her late thirties, who was still gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Slowly, she looked at John with wide-open eyes and then fainted.

"You're all safe now," John said in a calm tone, "Is anyone injured?"

None of the children replied. Instead, they pointed past him.

"Only her," a boy finally said.

John turned around and looked at Cameron. He groaned.

"You okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay," Cameron said, parts of her skin and flesh hanging from her face and her naked arms, revealing bits of her shiny metal endoskeleton. "Road surface is a bitch."

John looked at Emily but since she'd jumped out at a much lower speed, she only had a few scratches. Alison was of course unhurt.

"Oh. My. God!" one girl suddenly said as her face lid up. "It's _them_! Arien and Ilmarë!"

"It's all three of them!" a boy added. "The other one is the girl from Salt Lake City!"

"They're here for real!" another girl shouted.

"Wow," several other children said at the same time.

Soon, the bus was full of children talking across each other, their panic from a minute ago quickly forgotten as they bombarded John and the cyborg girls with questions.

 **-0-**

"How long has he been listening?" Sarah asked.

"A couple of minutes, I guess," Catherine said. "You should change the lock on your 'special' guest room."

When Catherine had pulled Marcus Curtin onto the terrace, all six women quickly got dressed. Learning that Curtin had been eavesdropping on them, they felt kinda embarrassed. Isaak had appeared in time and immediately volunteered to drive little Savannah to preschool before she could see the naked women.

"So…" Sarah said with a smirk, "not only a murderous mercenary but also a perverted voyeur."

"Hey!" Curtin protested, grabbing the hem of the towel he still wore around his waist, "My clothes were gone, and I did what every prisoner would have done in my situation, I tried to escape. It's not my fault that you and your friends operate some kind of nudist camp here."

"You're not a prisoner," Sarah clarified, "you're here as our guest and your clothes are being cleaned. If you'd waited a few minutes until somebody came for you, this embarrassing situation could have been avoided."

"Embarrassing for you, not for me," Curtin replied with a sly smile.

Sarah punched him hard in the face.

"Jeez, is that how you treat your guests?" he asked, blood running from his nose.

"No, but I've been wanting to do that ever since you held the gun to my head."

"How could I have known I'm not a prisoner anymore?" Curtin asked, "last thing I know is that I fell asleep in my cell in… wherever that was… and then I woke up here. Where is 'here' anyway?"

"Malibu," Jesse said. "Catherine brought you last night."

"Who the hell are you people?" Curtin asked.

Tom Novak entered the terrace, considering the man who was only dressed in a bath towel.

"What happened? Couldn't find anything fitting for breakfast?" he asked with a smirk.

Curtin eyed him with an irritated expression but chose not to reply.

"Oh... you must be the guy who fought with Alison," said Tom. "Well… tried to at least."

"Word has gotten around, huh?" Curtin asked a little annoyed.

"Alison thinks you're trustworthy and we trust her judgement," Sarah said, "but if it had been my decision, you'd be dead by now and your body would rot on the ocean floor."

"Fair enough," he said. "I let a bulldozer fall on you."

"Not to mention that you threw me in front of an approaching car, not knowing if Alison would be able to stop in time."

"Well, I lost my whole team in return, three of them killed by you. I guess we're even."

In that moment, Maria appeared, carrying Marcus' clothes. She handed them to him wordlessly with a flouting expression, then went back inside the house.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" he asked, looking after her.

"I suggest you take a shower and get dressed," Sarah said resolutely. "Breakfast is in half an hour. Don't be late."

"Yes, ma'am," Curtin replied, rolling his eyes, then walked back towards his room, the women staring after him.

 **-0-**

" _We're standing here at the Dodger Stadium which Homeland Security has declared a quarantine zone this morning. Everyone was surprised to learn that not only a no-fly zone has been established over the stadium but that the whole complex has been sealed off for everyone, including the owners and all stadium personnel. In addition to that, a gag order has been put into place that's supposed to suppress any news leaking out as to what has happened here last night and triggered such drastic measures._

 _Standing next to me is Mike Anderson from the Department of Homeland Security in Washington. He has agreed to answer some questions to calm down the citizens of Los Angeles. Mr. Anderson, what exactly happened here?"_

" _We can't tell at this point but from what we know, there has been a threat to national security from forces we don't know much about yet."_

" _That sounds very vague."_

" _It has to be vague to not induce wild speculations that could cause panic. All I can say is that at this time, everything is under control and that if all goes well, we'll be gone again in a few hours."_

" _There have been rumors that people in hazmat suits with gas masks have been seen in the stadium. Any comment on that?"_

" _No. No comment."_

" _What triggered the operation?"_

" _We were notified by local forces at 08:30 p.m. Pacific Standard Time last night, then immediately put together a team and flew here from Washington. The stadium has been put under quarantine since 5:55 a.m."_

" _What local forces? The police?"_

" _No… um… freelance local forces."_

" _That sounds very ominous."_

" _All I can say is that again a disaster for the Los Angeles area has been prevented."_

" _Again…? Are you referring to the cyborg girls? Are they the freelance local forces you referred to?"_

" _No comment."_

" _Will this quarantine have any effects on the next home match of the Dodgers on Monday?"_

" _No effect at all. The lawn might be a bit rough from our heavy equipment but that's all."_

" _What heavy equipment?"_

" _That's classified, sorry."_

" _Is there anything else you can tell us, Mr. Anderson?"_

" _Not at this moment, I'm sorry. Rest assured that everything is under control."_

" _Thank you very much, Mr. Anderson."_

" _You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back inside to coordinate the work."_

" _Of course. Before we got to ask Mr. Anderson, a local TV team took this picture from a helicopter two miles away from the stadium. It looks like a tent has been erected over the infield and three standard shipping containers have been lowered onto the grass by what witnesses described as a Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane helicopter, one of the most powerful cargo helicopters in the world which can carry up to twelve tons of weight. It's difficult to draw any conclusions at this point but it looks like Los Angeles was spared from some kind of chemical or biological assault today and although it hasn't been confirmed yet, it seems that the honors for saving us all seem to go to our cyborg girls again. This is Karen McDonald for KCNY."_

 **-0-**

"We gotta go," John said urgently, looking out of the school bus windows where a dozen people had gathered.

Some of them were taking pictures, some tried to peek inside the bus and some had knocked on the door or tried to open it. However, Alison blocked it and they all made sure their faces weren't visible from outside.

"In a moment," Emily said.

She had connected herself to the bus driver's cellphone and downloaded a video file from her memory banks for the police, so they could identify the driver of the black Lamborghini who nearly caused the death of thirty-five children and their bus driver. The woman had recovered from her blackout and like the children, reacted shocked upon seeing Cameron's partly exposed metal endoskeleton. John had given her his leather jacket but that only covered the arms and not her face. At least some of the people outside must have seen what's been going on and now persistently waited for them to come out again. Luckily, they had to gaze against the rising sun, so they couldn't really make out what was going on inside the bus.

That didn't change the fact, though, that John and the girls were trapped, and that the police would arrive soon. They wanted to avoid having to make a statement. Enough time had been lost already without the bureaucratic stuff that would come with the cops arriving at the scene.

"Here, take this," the bus driver said and gave Cameron a baseball cap and sun glasses, "it will cover most of your face."

John looked flabbergasted at the woman.

"Hey, I've been following the news about you guys," she explained. "My daughter's a huge fan. The least I can do, is helping you get away from here unrecognized after you saved all our lives."

"Thanks," John said surprised, "I only wish you had more of these."

A girl, maybe ten years old, came forward and offered her baseball cap to him. John gulped as he took it.

"Thanks," he said, "What's your name?"

"Hannah."

"Thank you, Hannah."

"Can I… can I have an autograph?" Hannah asked.

"From me?" John said.

"No, from them," she replied and pointed at Alison and Cameron.

In the next moment, John found himself watching his girlfriends signing tee shirts, school books and other items the children held out to them, politely queuing in the aisle of the bus. They were offered two more baseball caps and sun glasses. John gladly accepted them for Alison and Emily.

"What's taking you so long?" John asked Emily again.

"Her cellphone cannot handle the data rate of my chip," she replied, "the video is 150 megabytes and she has only 167 megabytes left on her phone. Just a few more seconds."

"We gotta get out of here before the police arrives."

"I know that, John. Why don't you get out and talk to the people, saying that everything is okay and that they can move on?"

"They've seen you three stopping and lifting up the bus," John replied, "they won't simply go away and none of them should see our faces. But I'm afraid that even if we make it to our car, we'll have to outrun them on the road."

"Done," Emily said and unplugged herself. "Now what?"

"We need a diversion," Cameron said.

* * *

The rear emergency exit door of the bus opened. All eyes outside turned towards it as the children jumped out one after the other, all of them heavily crying. They remained standing behind the bus, sobbing and wailing so heart-meltingly that almost all the bystanders walked towards them and offered them handkerchiefs or tried to comfort them. For a couple of seconds, the children had caught the attention of the small crowd.

Then, suddenly, car doors were slammed, and an engine started. People turned around and saw that the Porsche Cayenne sped away, spinning all four tires on the loose ground, covering the place in a cloud of dust. Before they could react, John had already accelerated hard and sped downhill towards Malibu. When they were out of sight, the children stopped crying and jumped up and down, cheering wildly.

The diversion had worked.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 09:05 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Jessica Casper looked at the plate with the house number. It was the one she had memorized; the one Alison had given her last night. The gate was open, so she sighed and drove into the front yard, parking her Toyota Camry next to the other cars that already were there.

Right as she got out, another car entered the property, a car she immediately recognized.

"Aaron?" she asked as Detective Kelly got out.

"Jessica," he said surprised, "you're here."

"Apparently, I am," she stated. "And so are you."

"So… you've been… um… invited for breakfast as well?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I… um, was already here yesterday. Are you okay? I mean, did anything happen to you?"

"Um… no? What a strange question. What do you mean?"

"Did you… um… have a visitor last night or something?"

"Yes," Jessica confirmed, "how do you know?"

"Was it Alison?"

"Yes. How...?"

"Has she done anything to you?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Of course not, Aaron. All she did, was opening my eyes for the truth. It's like I woke up from a bad dream and suddenly understand. I'm so sorry that I treated you like a stranger in the past three years."

"Oh… uh... wow," Aaron Kelly said.

"Alison was fantastic. I'm very grateful."

"Uh huh…" Kelly said, looking closely at her.

"Are you feeling well, Aaron?" she asked amused, "Or why are you inspecting me like that?"

"I… uh… it's nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, lead the way."

Aaron Kelly walked ahead. Just as they were reaching the front door, he turned around, facing her again.

"I just have to ask this, Jessica, even if it sounds stupid. Are you still the same? I mean, Alison can be… manipulative."

Jessica laughed.

"Oh, Aaron," she said, "I feel flattered that you're so worried about me. Don't worry, she just made me realize the truth, as I said. Nothing more. I'm still the same woman, only a little wiser than yesterday."

"Hm… alright then," Aaron said and pushed the doorbell.

* * *

Maria guided Jessica and Aaron towards the pool terrace, where the breakfast table had already been laid. They noticed that inside the house, a TV was running, showing a female reporter standing in front of the Dodger Stadium. Several people had gathered inside to watch it.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked with a frown.

"Night action at the baseball stadium," Catherine said ominously, "Hello Aaron. And you must be Jessica Casper, I'm Catherine Weaver."

Jessica was introduced to everyone and welcomed. But it became clear that the attention of the people was directed at the TV at the moment, so Aaron and she joined the group that listened to what the reporter said.

"… _still remains unclear. I'm standing here with George Gilborn, long-time groundskeeper of the Dodgers. George, can you tell us what happened this morning?"_

" _I went to work like always, the lawn was due to be cut, and the sand of the infield needs to be watered. When I arrived at the stadium around 5:00 a.m., I didn't see any of the security guys. Normally we chat a little before I go to work but not today. So, I decided to start working. When I drove the lawn mower onto the field, I noticed a group of people sitting in a circle around the pitcher's mound. They were naked, sitting cross-legged on the ground, their clothes neatly folded next to them. I tried to shoo them away, but they weren't reacting, so I got closer and noticed that all of them were dead."_

" _Dead?"_

" _Yes, except the three in the middle who sat on the pitcher's mound. They were alive but unresponsive."_

" _How many people were there?"_

" _I counted eighty-seven."_

" _Eighty-seven? And eighty-four of them dead?"_

" _Yes, it looked as if all had died in the same position at the same moment. Their faces… I will never forget their faces. They showed panic and horror."_

" _What happened then?"_

" _I had just called 911 when all hell broke loose. A huge helicopter appeared and unloaded a container on the field. Suddenly the stadium filled with people, dressed in these white protection suits, wearing gas masks. They checked me with some test device, never seen anything like it, then brought me into the locker room where all the security guys were already waiting. They told me they had seen people walking by with boxes that carried these biohazard signs. And then, half an hour ago, they let us all go. Just like that."_

" _Do you have any idea who those eighty-seven people could have been?"_

" _No. And I don't care. I only know that I have to get the playing field back in order for the Monday game of the Dodgers against Philadelphia."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Gilborn. We now have information that at the moment, the DHS is preparing to leave. There's still a gag order in place and we haven't gotten any official statement yet but from the bits and pieces we were able to obtain, it looks like a group of people had planned a chemical or biological attack on the Dodger Stadium and that – with the help of our cyborg girls – the DHS came in time to defuse the situation."_

Sarah turned off the TV and they walked towards the breakfast table.

"Mike's been doing a great job," Sonya Hawkins said, "they're currently packing up. We have achieved what we wanted, the media believe we prevented a terrorist attack. The container with the bodies will be dropped into the ocean. The three agent leaders will be returned to their consulates after a medical check. They need psychological care now. I only wish John had coordinated it with us before he and the girls went into action."

"It's never been John's style to coordinate his plans with anyone," Derek said. "And to be honest, in all cases I know of, his plans never failed."

"Maybe. But we're not in an apocalyptic future after a nuclear war in 2029 where we fight against machines," Sonya argued, "we're in the United States of America, the year is 2008, we have peace and killing eighty-seven people just like that isn't acceptable – even when they probably deserved it."

"As I see it," Catherine said, "it doesn't seem like the most ethical way to handle the situation, but it surely is the most effective one. It's what I'd have done."

"Catherine's right," Jesse said. "To scare those spies away, drastic measures were necessary, otherwise they would have kept trying to find us. Now they know the price for spying on us or our friends and they'll realize that even their best people are no match for John and the girls."

Sonya scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised that you support him?" she said.

"At the end of the day, I have to agree with them as well," Zoe said.

"You, too?" Sonya asked surprised. "I thought we agreed that it was irresponsible."

"It was. But it contains a certain logic. Humans are only prevented from doing something when the fear for consequences is higher than the thrill of the risk. Soon every government and every intelligence agency the world will know what can happen to their agents if they send them here to find John and the girls. They won't try this again."

"Are you really so naïve to believe they will simply give up?" Sonya asked.

"No, of course not. But they'll change their strategy. They won't use agents anymore and that's what John wanted. He wanted to protect his friends and allies and I believe he achieved that. They'll probably shift their activities to cyberspace now, maybe creating hacker teams who operate from safe places."

"You mean we should prepare for more cyber-attacks?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Excuse me," Aaron Kelly said, "would anyone please care to explain to Jessica and me what the hell is going on?"

 **-0-**

John and the girls arrived at Cliffside House after a slight detour through deserted streets to make sure nobody followed them.

"We should have taken a less conspicuous car," John said. "People will remember it."

"The important thing is that nobody followed us," Emily said.

John steered the SUV into Isaak's driveway. They had called him before and he agreed to hide the car on his property for a while because in contrast to their neighboring estate, his front yard wasn't visible from the street. They parked, got out and walked through the gate in the wall onto their own property. Again, John looked at Cameron's scratched and partly torn-off face and grimaced. As they arrived at the breakfast table, everyone gasped or put their hands over their mouths.

"What happened?" Sarah asked immediately and jumped up to look at Cameron.

"Road burn. I jumped out of the car," she simply said. "Car was still doing fifty."

"Why the hell did you jump out of a car in mid drive?" Charley asked who'd also jumped up and looked at her wounds.

"It was necessary to prevent the school bus from falling over the cliff."

"What…?" Charley asked, "Never mind, let's go inside, I need to treat your wounds."

"Just patch me up," Cameron said, "it'll heal quickly."

"Not a chance," Charley said, "The wounds must be cleaned. There are small stones everywhere in your flesh. Come, let's go inside."

Cameron looked at John and he nodded. She followed Charley inside the house.

"What was she talking about?" Sarah asked. "What school bus?"

John, Alison and Emily took turns in telling everyone what had happened.

"That's two times you'll be on the news today," Tom Novak said. "It's a record."

"So… you already know about last night?" John asked carefully.

"Yes," Sonya said, "I already briefed everyone."

"Just for the record," Tom said, "at first, I was appalled. But then Zoe and Sonya explained who exactly those people were, and I'm currently being torn between _'it's what they deserved'_ and _'it's not up to you to play judge, jury and executioner at the same time'_."

"I hope she also told you that we were doing that for the benefit of Claire and Richard Young, Sean McMillan and you," Emily said.

"I'm aware of that and I'm thankful for it, make no mistake. Still, I'm torn."

"Fair enough," John said. "Anyone else want to express their opinion? I already know Sonya's stance."

"We all support you," Sarah said. "I mean the team, the family. We know that you didn't do it because you liked it but because you thought it was necessary to protect us."

"I have been expecting this outcome to be honest," Sonya said, "I knew your team would support your decision. But I guess I don't have to emphasize that something like this must never happen again."

"We agree on that," Alison said.

Sonya looked at Alison with a strange, probing expression for a moment. Alison returned the gaze, then tilted her head.

"You know." she stated, "Zoe told you."

Sonya and Zoe looked at each other.

"Yes," Sonya finally admitted. "I know. And I'm trying to not let that change my opinion about you."

"What are you two talking about?" Lauren asked.

"My abilities," Alison explained. "I guess since they are the only explanation for what has happened at the stadium, Zoe filled Sonya in."

Zoe nodded.

"I did," she said, "I had to."

"And what are you planning to do with that knowledge?" John asked carefully.

Sonya looked at him as if weighing several possible replies. Then she sighed.

"You created facts," she said, "reporting Alison's abilities wouldn't change that. It would only generate mistrust and contain uncontrollable risks. I guess the truth is better kept in this group and not spread into the open."

"Thank you," Alison said.

"But there is a price tag attached," Sonya continued.

"I have been expecting that," John said.

"Before we'd set off from Washington," Sonya continued, "I talked to the President. He wasn't too happy about being woken up at that time of night, but we have an agreement that I can do that, using an emergency code phrase his staff knows."

"What did he say?" Catherine asked.

"After I showed him the files you sent me, he subsequently endorsed your action and he will deal with the diplomatic complications this will cause."

Tom Novak scoffed.

"I guess he's gotten used to diplomatic complications by now," he said, "the President has his own cross to bear concerning the war in Iraq and all. At least John's operation was a success and based on genuine intelligence."

Sonya ignored Tom.

"I also talked with him about the situation with G.A.O.L.," she continued, "and he agrees that your help is vital to take out the cyborgs on the other side."

"Good," John said, "that's a wise decision. It will save lives."

"I'm not finished," Sonya said.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"The President also insists that the campaign against G.A.O.L. will be a joint operation between your team and a government team that still needs to be formed."

"WHAT!?" John asked indignantly.

"And it will be under **_my_** command!" Sonya added authoritatively.

"We only follow John!" Emily protested, "We won't take orders from anyone else."

She received agreeing utterances from all around.

"I don't care who you follow as long as John follows my command in this matter," Sonya stated matter-of-factly.

"What happens if I refuse?" John asked.

"Then the President will withdraw his support. The Presidential decree to not actively look for you or investigate incidences connected with you will be revoked, and he will reveal the truth about what happened last night in Dodger Stadium."

"That's blackmailing!" Sarah exclaimed, looking livid, again receiving approval from the team.

"I'd consider it a chance," Zoe said, trying to calm the waves. "A chance for you to prove yourselves. When the joint G.A.O.L. operation is a success, your reputation will improve a lot among the military leaders and the authorities. If you show you can be team players and work together with U.S. units, it'll not only demonstrate to everyone that you're not just a rogue gang of outlaws but that you are in fact a serious and reliable force to work with. In the end, it could bring you closer to your goal of general acceptance, which you currently don't have within the authorities, despite your popularity in the population."

John was thinking. Everyone was waiting for his reply.

"If I agree," he finally said, "I assume it goes without saying that you'll value and respect our experience and knowledge and always take it into consideration?"

"Of course," Sonya said, "I'm not stupid. Besides, I'll have Zoe as my second in command, it's not like you'll be dealing with outsiders without a clue. I'll pick my team carefully."

"I will still have full authority over my team," John insisted, "only I can give them a direct order."

"Agreed," Sonya confirmed.

"And if we take out cyborgs, we get their bodies, either for reprogramming or for destruction. None of them will go into the hands of the military or other government agencies."

Sonya sighed.

"It'll be hard to push that through with the generals, but I'll do my best," she said.

John paused for a moment, looking into the faces of his loved ones. He didn't see any strong objections in their faces.

"Alright then," John said. "Let's do it your way."

In that moment, Captain Marcus Curtin walked onto the terrace.

"Okay," he said, "all showered and refreshed. Nice to see that everyone is wearing clothes. So, what did I miss?"

He plucked a grape from a fruit bowl and popped it into his mouth while everyone looked at him wordlessly.

* * *

After everyone was introduced and everyone brought up to the same level of information, everyone welcomed Marcus Curtin and Jessica Casper into the circle. Curtin attacked the breakfast buffet with the fervor of a starved lion while John and Alison explained to Jessica what they had planned.

"So… you want me to go to the Founder's Day celebrations to find out how many of the G.A.O.L. members are cyborgs?"

"Yes," John said. "That'll be all. No risk for you involved, simply count them, then report back to us."

"And I'm going to be there alone, with no backup in case something goes wrong?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, it would only arouse suspicion if you wouldn't arrive there alone," Alison said. "You surely know how paranoid and suspicious they are."

"Oh yes, I know," Jessica confirmed. "I'm going to be strip-searched before I'm allowed to enter the grounds and my luggage will be x-rayed. There are metal detectors at all entrances and the security is higher than at an international airport. The whole area is constantly being patrolled by the A.I.A."

"A.I.A.?" Aaron Kelly asked.

"Agency for Internal Affairs," Zoe replied. "Their own internal secret service."

"So how am I supposed to recognize a cyborg if I see one?" Jessica asked.

"You'll get an upgrade from me," Alison said.

"Excuse me?"

"A Terminator power cell emits a very special kind of radiation that's just outside the spectrum the human eye can perceive," Catherine explained. "But animals can perceive it. It's how they recognize cyborgs. The human resistance used dogs because they're especially good at recognizing them from a distance."

Everyone looked at Catherine.

" _That's_ the reason dogs start barking when they sense a Terminator?" Sarah asked. "I always assumed it had something to do with the smell."

"Nope," Catherine said. "Maybe smell plays a role on short distances but dogs start barking when cyborgs are hundreds of yards away. It's the radiation that drives them crazy. I equipped all entries and exits of Zeira Corp with scanners that can detect cyborg power cells and I recommend you installing them in your houses as well. Porter and Mr. Murch can install them on Monday, starting here."

"Nice," Jesse said, "that'll be a useful upgrade of our security systems."

"How come nobody knew this before?" Sarah asked.

"Skynet kept the information secret, otherwise cyborgs would have been too easy to detect," Catherine replied. "Only the inner circle of Skynet's command crew – to which I belonged – knew about it."

"I'm not an animal," Jessica said. "How is that supposed to help me?"

"I can modify your eyesight," Alison answered.

"You mean you want to operate them?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"No," Alison said in a soothing voice. "I can produce nanobots that are able to modify the human body. I can tweak your eyesight just enough, so you can see the radiation of a cyborg power cell."

"Great," Sarah said, "just great. Why didn't you tell us earlier? We all here could use eyesight with Terminator detection capability."

"Firstly, I didn't know before Catherine told John and us yesterday," Alison replied. "Secondly, I wouldn't recommend a permanent treatment to manipulate your eyesight. It will decrease the ability to perceive colors and reduce sharp vision on a distance. For example, you wouldn't be able to drive a car anymore. And it would put a higher strain on your brain, resulting in heavy headaches in short time."

"And you want to do that to me?" Jessica asked warily.

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "temporarily, for the duration of the Foundation Day celebrations. You can walk around the premises without being wired or any other technical trickery they might be able to detect. And when you get out again, you can tell us who's a cyborg. Then I'll undo the change again."

"And you're sure that'll work?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Alison said. "If you'd asked me four weeks ago, I'd have said I wasn't but now I learned so much more about my body and I'm sure I can make small, surgical modifications and undo them again without any lasting side-effects."

"There's nothing you have to do if you don't want to," Aaron Kelly reminded her. "All this is strictly voluntarily."

"Yes," John said, "no pressure. If you refuse, we'll find another way."

"But the chance of success is higher with an insider doing the job, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "It is much higher."

"Okay, I'll do it," she said with a determined expression. "What now?"

"Now, you'll return to Santa Barbara with Aaron and keep a low profile," John said. "Go on with your lives as if nothing has happened. Tell the A.I.A. guy that the investigation led into a dead end. We'll contact you shortly before the Foundation Day celebrations. Until then, we'll avoid staying in contact, just in case you're being watched."

"Okay," Jessica said and nodded.

"What is my role in all of this?" Marcus Curtin asked with his mouth full of scrambled eggs, stuffing some additional bacon in. "I'm sure you haven't brought me here to enjoy your breakfast buffet and listen to your battle plans."

"We certainly didn't bring you here for your table manners," Sarah said sourly.

"But this stuff tastes sooo good," Curtin said, "I'd say really salty... but sweet at the same time, with a touch of vanilla."

Sarah and Jody blushed heavily while Curtin just grinned.

"You are here, Mr. Curtin," Catherine said, "to be introduced to the team. If you behave, you can stay here in Malibu. If not, we can put you back into your cell. It's your choice."

"And if I choose to take my chances and run?" he asked provocatively.

"Won't work," Alison said. "You've been injected with a radioactive isotope we can trace with Zeira Corp's satellites. It'll take years for the isotope to completely leave your body."

Marcus Curtin stopped chewing and stared at them flabbergasted.

* * *

Cameron and Charley returned to the pool terrace. Her arms had been bandaged and the wounds on her face stitched.

"This was by far the weirdest medical operation I ever performed," Charley said. "I've never treated a patient with such wounds while she was conscious and watching me stoically."

"You did a good job," Cameron replied.

"You look a bit like Frankenstein's monster, though," Derek said grinning.

Cameron glared at him.

"If the healing goes like usual, the stitches can be removed tomorrow," Charley added.

"Hey, everyone," Jody said and pointed at the still running TV inside the house. "Didn't you say something about a school bus? Seems to be on the news now."

Everyone moved inside again. John held Alison back.

"Did you really inject Curtin with a radioactive isotope?" he whispered.

"No," she said, "but he doesn't know that."

John grinned, and they followed the others inside where Sarah turned up the volume.

"… _standing here on Kanan Dume Road just outside of Malibu where a tragic accident was prevented today. The school bus behind me was nearly forced off the road by an irresponsible driver and almost plunged into a canyon. The class of five-graders from Thousand Oaks High School was on their way to a sports event at Malibu High School and escaped certain death. They were saved by no other than our resident three cyborg girls. According to the testimonies of the bus driver and several eyewitnesses they were able to stop the bus and swing it back on the road before it went over the edge. With me is bus driver Tamara Jones. Miss Jones, how did you experience what happened?"_

" _We were descending towards Malibu and I was about to overtake a semi-truck when suddenly a black sports car came from behind at extremely high speed and forced me to swerve back into my lane. However, the sudden correction made me lose control over the bus. I tried to brake but the brakes quickly overheated. The children were screaming, and I already saw us going over the cliff when suddenly the bus was slowed down and then pulled back onto save ground. At first, I thought it was a miracle and God had sent an angel to rescue us."_

" _What happened after you were back on safe ground?"_

" _The door was pulled open and three young women and one young man stepped inside. One of the women was injured in the face and on her arms, that's how I realized she must be one of those cyborgs. They calmed down the children and gave them autographs. God had sent us not only one but three angels."_

" _Did you say autographs?"_

" _Yes, the children asked for them and they gladly gave them. Then the kids created a diversion, so that the four could get away in their car."_

" _Can you describe what they looked like?"_

" _They were pretty, very pretty. But frankly I didn't look too closely and I'm sure they don't want to be recognized. I already told the police officers that none of us will give a detailed description. Not after they saved our lives."_

" _Thank you, Miss Jones. One of the eyewitnesses was the driver of the semi-truck the bus attempted to overtake, a Mr. Grant Creighton from El Segundo. Mr. Creighton, what else can you tell us?"_

" _I saw it all happen. I mean, I practically sat in the first row. I saw how one of them jumped out of the car, rolled over on the road and tried to stop the bus by grabbing the rear bumper. But it was ripped off because the bus had too much momentum. The second girl jumped out as well and grabbed the right rear wheel arch and together with the first one they tried to slow it down, but the bus pulled both of them forwards. And when I was sure the bus would go over the edge, it was pushed up at the front by the third girl, who had also gotten out and did a long jump over maybe twenty yards to land in front of the bus. She swung the front of bus back on the parking bay. I've never seen anything like it before, it was like seeing Supergirl and Wonder Woman in action. I will remember it for the rest of my life."_

" _Can you describe the girls?"_

" _Sorry but as Miss Jones already said, I'm sure they don't wanna be recognized, so I won't describe them either. The children jumped out of the bus in the back and created a diversion, then the four got away in their car."_

" _Can you at least tell us what type of vehicle they were using?"_

" _It was an SUV, a Range Rover, I think."_

 _Tamara Jones walked into the picture again._

" _No, it was a Toyota. Or a Lexus."_

The children in the background started shouting different car names.

" _A Chevy Equinox!"_

" _A Cadillac Escalade!"_

" _A Hummer!"_

" _A Jeep Wrangler!"_

" _Okay, I see we won't get that question answered today. However, one witness showed us a picture he had taken of one of the cyborg girls."_

The screen showed a picture of Cameron with her wounded face. It wasn't very focused and surely not sufficient to identify her but those who already knew her would recognize her, especially since the birthmark at her left eyebrow was clearly visible.

" _The driver of the black sports car has already been identified and arrested. It turns out the cyborg girls have left evidence of the incident with Miss Jones. She handed it over to the police who arrived five minutes later. Hard times are ahead of the reckless driver."_

John pulled out his cellphone.

"Who're you gonna call?" Alison asked.

"Allie. She needs to stay inside the Young's house."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 10:12 a.m.**

 **Palmdale**

"Yes, John, I understand," Allie said. "I'll stay inside and won't show my face to anyone. We'll be careful. Bye!"

"What was that about?" Claire asked with a worried face.

"I'm not sure…" Allie said thoughtfully. "Can you turn on the TV please?"

Claire did so. Savannah and Richard came into the room as well and together they watched the still ongoing report about the school bus incident.

"Oh my God, what happened to her face?" Claire gasped and palmed her mouth as Cameron's picture was shown again.

"That'll heal quickly, don't worry," Allie said. "The problem is that I look exactly like her and that could lead to complications."

"You think people could see the report on TV and mistake you for Cameron?" Richard asked.

"Seems likely," Allie replied.

"But you were here all morning," Claire argued, "that thing with the school bus happened eighty miles away."

"That's not the point," Savannah said. "People could recognize Allie from Cameron's picture. Some of them also read the article in the Daily News for sure. They can put one and one together well enough to become curious about who Allie really is. Especially if they see her birthmark, which I'm sure they will notice."

"The birthmark is a dead giveaway," Allie stated. "Damn, I shouldn't have asked Alison to leave it in place when she administered her nanobots to me."

"Don't be silly," Savannah protested, "it's part of who you are."

"What do we do now?" Claire asked a little distraught.

"I'm afraid we have to cut our visit here short," Allie said with a heavy heart.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 10:45 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Jessica Casper and Aaron Kelly left together to drive back to Santa Barbara. There would be a lot for them to talk about. It had been decided that – other than in an emergency – the two would wait until they'd be contacted. Until then, they'd resume their routine life at the Santa Barbara Police Department and Jessica would pretend to still be a loyal member of God's Army of Light.

Sonya and Zoe left a few minutes after them. They'd fly back to Washington after the Dodger Stadium had been put back into its normal condition. The reason why it had been put under quarantine would never be explained but they made sure that with the help of the witnesses' testimonies the media and the public would assume that some fanatic group had committed a ritual mass suicide there after the unsuccessful attempt to poison the area. With a bit of luck, the incident would be subject to wild speculations and conspiracy theories for years to come.

Only the leaders of their respective countries would learn the truth and Sonya's team would also make sure that the message would be received by everyone who might still have an interest in tracking down John and his team. To ensure it really had the desired impact, the fate of Jiao Long, Jean-François Stévenin and Mahmud Al Hani would become an open secret in agency circles around the world.

"All in all, that went rather well," John said as Sonya's and Zoe's car had left the property, "I thought it would be more of a struggle."

"She's got what she wanted," Jesse said. "With her running the shots at the G.A.O.L. operation, she thinks she has control over you and the girls."

"I have a feeling Zoe will make sure she'll keep her feet on the ground," John replied. "The operation is too important. And she's right. The threat the USB stick represents is too big to be handled by us. It concerns the safety of the whole world. The U.S. administration has to be involved."

"Let's see what plan she comes up with," Sarah said. "If it works out, it's not only them having a foot in our door, we'll also have a foot in theirs."

"In any case, it was a nice coincidence that you encountered that school bus," Derek remarked. "The media attention will be split, and the reporting will be in our favor once again."

"Yes, we were lucky… But why does it always have to be us?"

"If it hadn't been us, the children would be dead now," Cameron commented, and nobody could argue against that.

"The behavior of the children and people at the scene was incredible," John said, "even if some of the other eyewitnesses told a reporter the truth, it's now impossible to distinguish between the truth and what the kids and the bus driver made up."

"Did you really give them autographs?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Emily replied. "Cam and Alison signed with their aliases while I was busy transferring the video."

Everyone chuckled.

John's cellphone rang. He saw it was Savannah and put her on speaker.

"Yes?"

" _John, we agree that people might recognize Allie from the picture on TV and start asking questions. I suppose we need to come home early. Would you mind having some guests for lunch? The Youngs are going to drive us back."_

 **-0-**

The team spent the rest of the morning at Cliffside Drive, following the news coverage on TV. It looked like the blurry picture of Cameron's wounded face was the only halfway decent photo that had been taken by the witnesses.

The police had released the video that Emily had downloaded from her memory banks onto the bus driver's cellphone. It showed how the black Lamborghini sped by and how it caused the school bus to swerve and eventually lose control. It also showed the first moments of the girls' rescue operation but of course without showing their faces. A picture of a young Latino with long hair was shown, saying that the driver had been identified as one Fernando Gómez from Malibu, a wealthy real estate agent. It looked like his so far successful life had suddenly been altered for the worse.

Marcus Curtin was given a summary by Sarah, John and Cameron about everything that had happened ever since they'd traveled from 1999 to 2007. He was quick-thinking and receptive and listened wordlessly most of the time, only occasionally asking some additional questions. The way he quickly grasped the causal relations, impressed everyone even if they didn't show it. It seemed like he and Derek would get along well.

"And I thought my life has been eventful," he said after they'd finished, peeking at Sydney, Lauren, Jody and Anne who had gotten naked again and were lounging at the pool. "And **_that_** is something I will have to get used to."

They followed his gaze and smiled.

"Yes, you will have to get used to that," Derek replied matter-of-factly. "They usually only wear clothes now when we have visitors."

"I didn't expect to see what I saw after I broke out of my room. And it certainly looked like you didn't expect me to break out of there in the first place."

"I wish I could say I feel ashamed for what you witnessed but frankly I'm not," Jesse said with a smirk, took off her clothes right in front of Marcus, grinned and joined the girls outside.

"Being trapped here with so many beautiful women and not being able to get closer to any of them will be a special kind of test," Marcus said, rubbing his chin.

"You have a room with a TV," Sarah said with a smirk. "I'm sure Derek will gladly lend you some of his porn collection."

Derek choked on the ice-cooled beverage he was drinking.

"Charming," Curtin replied sourly, then sighed. "Seriously, though, it feels like I entered an alternate reality."

"Well, at least we have one thing in common," Sarah said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Which is that?"

"Officially, we're both dead."

"That's right," he said and nodded. "But I'm sure we can find some more similarities once you've gotten to know me," he added with a wink. "I'm not the bad guy you think I am. Actually, I'm quite a nice guy and you'll realize that once we've gotten more acquainted."

"Sarah has a boyfriend," Emily said, "they're going to marry and have babies. So stop flirting."

"What?" Curtin said, taken aback. "Oh no, that's not how I meant it. I wasn't going to hit on Sarah."

"Yes, you were," Alison deadpanned.

Sarah looked at Alison, then at Curtin, waiting for a reply.

"Fuck, I forgot she can read minds," he murmured. "Okay, listen… I just feel I need to apologize and I'm trying to be friendly. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, okay?"

Sarah looked expectantly at Alison.

"He's honest," she said.

"Alright, apology accepted."

Curtin exhaled.

"Phew," he said, "if I'd known you come with your own walking-talking polygraph, I'd have never let myself getting caught."

"I think you overestimate your skills, Mr. Curtin," Catherine said. "A Terminator will always find you if it looks for you, no matter how well you think you can hide."

"Are you talking out of personal experience?" Curtin asked with a smirk.

"After a fashion," Catherine replied and morphed into Louise Quinn's shape. "If I remember correctly, you ran after me, didn't you?"

Marcus Curtin jumped up from his chair in shock and took a step back, not realizing that the pool was right behind him. The girls on the loungers shrieked when they were hit by the cold water from the splash. Everyone else laughed out loudly.

"Welcome to our crazy team," Catherine said grinning, morphed back into her own shape and stretched out her hand to him.

Hesitating first, Marcus reached for the hand and let himself being pulled out.

* * *

"So, what's happening now?" Derek asked after Curtin had returned in dry clothes. "Are we just gonna sit here and wait until that Foundation Day event or what?"

"There's a project on my mind but that doesn't involve you," John answered. "So yes, basically we're waiting now. There's nothing we can do before Jessica Casper can give us her intel next month."

"That's fine with me," Sarah said, "I can fully recover, and we can lay low for a while. It'll be good to not be involved in an operation for a couple of weeks."

"What the project is on your mind, John?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, um… you know, the girls and I have been brainstorming a bit because sooner or later we might need to expand our activities to overseas."

"Which is a problem because with the exception of Alison, we cannot pass the security checks on airports." Cameron added.

"Traveling by boat would take too long," Emily explained.

"Besides, going abroad always contains the risk of exposure on foreign territory," said Alison, "which wouldn't be good for anyone."

"What's your idea then?" Sarah asked, "I know you have one already, otherwise John wouldn't have mentioned it."

"We need to form a strike force that can go abroad and operate on its own," John replied. "And we were discussing ways of how to achieve that."

Marcus Curtin cleared his throat.

"A strike force that is adaptable, speaks the local languages and is familiar with local customs and peculiarities," Cameron added.

Marcus Curtin cleared his throat again, louder.

"It needs to be very skilled in combat and covert operations," Emily said.

"Am I being ignored?" Curtain asked in a frustrated tone.

"You're not skilled enough," Alison said to him. "And you're a man."

"WHAT!?" he asked. "You gotta be kidding me."

"We agreed on forming a team that consists of women," John said.

"Why?" Curtin asked.

"The key positions in politics, military and economics are still mainly occupied by men. Women can seduce them, gain their trust, sneak into their lives."

"You're talking about assassins," Derek concluded.

"Among other things, yes," John confirmed, "And women make far better assassins."

"Excuse me?" Marcus said and huffed. "I fought in three wars! I was part of two of the world's most renowned special forces! I was involved in countless operations of the kind you're likely going to start. That has to count for something!"

"You were wounded and easily caught by us," Catherine said. "I think what John has in mind is a strike force that is human but has the impact of cyborgs. Am I right?"

"Something like that," John said nodding. "The way Jessica Casper turned to our side gave me the idea. Apparently, Alison has honed her skills so well by now that it's possible to tweak someone into a direction that can improve them without harming them."

"I don't like where this is going," Charley said. "Didn't we agree on not using her powers for changing people like that?"

"We agreed on not using it destructively and not without our mutual consent," John replied. "We never completely excluded to make use of it. If done wisely, it can help our cause."

"Yeah, we've seen what you did last night," Charley replied sarcastically. "Is that how you define helping our cause?"

"No," John said. "Last night was an exception, it was a necessity of war. I hope I made that clear. And I hope it's also clear that I didn't enjoy doing it."

"Be careful, John," Charley said, "These _'necessities of war'_ can develop a life of their own if you're not very cautious."

"I know that, Charley," John replied a little annoyed.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Derek asked.

"What I'm suggesting, is to gather a group of women who can be turned into the most advanced and skilled special forces unit in existence."

"And again, this is where I might come in," Marcus Curtin said. "I have the experience, the skills and the knowledge."

"He has a point, John," Alison said. "He might have deficits but at the least he can be an instructor."

"It's so good to feel appreciated," Marcus commented sourly. "But I don't wanna be just an instructor."

"We're still at the beginning of our planning," John said.

"So… did I get that right?" Lauren asked. "You plan on letting Alison treat people with her nanobots or her chemicals to turn them into some really tough Ninja style fighters?"

"Something like that, yes," John replied.

Lauren, Anne, Jody and Sydney got closer together and started whispering to each other. Sarah frowned at them but nobody else paid attention.

"And who do you want to use as test subjects?" Charley asked provocatively. "Is it going to be another _'necessity of war'_ to find the required human guinea pigs?"

"That's a good question," John replied, ignoring the sarcasm. "We know of at least two individuals who we might be able to use."

"I hope you're not talking about Miller and Dawson," Derek said, "because you're going to have to knock me out and tie me up before I ever work with them again."

"Actually," Alison said, "they'd be the perfect candidates."

"What?" Jesse asked, "do you want to transform them back again?"

"No," John said, "As mentioned, we're thinking of a strictly female team. But Alison thinks she can restore their old personalities… for the most part at least. Chances are high they'll be hybrids of their old and new personality."

"A mixture between a porn actress and a soldier?" Jesse asked in an amused tone. "That I wanna see."

"Not that I would mind messing around with them a bit more," Sarah said, "but I don't want to ever see them here again."

"Mom, we need a place to…"

"I mean it, John! Do what you think you need to do but I don't want them here!"

"Fine," he said, "then we'll bring them to the loft."

"What about the side-effects?" Sydney asked.

"If we zap people right after the nanobots finished their programmed work, the side-effects are miniscule," John said, "I think we have that under control now."

"Yeah, sure," Anne remarked sourly. "Now that we all run around naked with no care in the world."

"Anne, none of us chose to become like this," Sarah said, "Nothing of it was intentional. But it's what we are now. And frankly I don't feel the need to return to my former lifestyle. I've been enjoying myself more and more in the past couple of weeks and I've never been happier in my life. Let's be honest, when it comes to side-effects, it could have been worse."

"I agree," Marcus Curtin said grinning, "could have been much, much worse... OOOF!"

Sarah had elbowed him hard in the groin and he exhaled in pain.

"Why do you always have to be so violent, woman?" Curtin complained.

"It's her way of saying that she likes you," Derek said with a grin.

"Do you know where Miller and Dawson are now?" Lauren asked. "I mean, Los Angeles is huge."

"We have three Terminators," Sarah said, "I'm quite sure they'll be able to find them."

* * *

The group scattered. Jody, Sydney, Lauren and Anne walked up to Alison and John.

"Could we talk to you and the girls in private for a moment?" Sydney asked.

John frowned at her but nodded.

"My room," Sydney said.

They left the pool terrace and walked to the main house.

"What is it you wanna talk about and why in private?" John asked as the eight of them had entered Sydney's room.

"We need something to do," Sydney said, "We're practically rusting here."

"We're bored to death," Lauren added. "All of us are experiencing cabin fever."

"I'd rather be out there, chased by the police, than being stuck here in this golden cage," Jody stated.

"I don't see any reason why I have to be stuck here as well," Anne said. "I could be so much more productive with my knowledge and experience. I could help."

"Alright, I'm open to suggestions," John stated.

"We want to be part of that team you're planning to put together," Sydney said.

John looked at them with a frown for a moment.

"Okay…" he said. "Let me make this very clear: No. Freaking. Way."

"Why not?" Lauren asked. "Sydney is a trained field surgeon, a fully-fletched doctor who practiced in a war. But since Charley has already taken the position of the family doctor, there's nothing for her to do. Anne is a computer scientist and a physicist with decades of experience. I can learn to fight and can be my sister's apprentice. Jody… um… she's an artist and a designer. But she can learn to fight as well. Allie and Savannah can teach us."

"In case you haven't realized," Cameron said, "becoming a member of that team – if we decide to create it – involves being physically altered by Alison's nanobots."

"Yeah… so?" Anne asked with a sarcastic smirk. "It's not like it would be a first."

"I definitely won't use you as guinea pigs," Alison said in a determined tone. "You're family. Loved ones even."

"Fine," Sydney said, "use somebody else for experimenting. But we want to be part of that team whenever you feel it's safe to administer your nanobots to us as well."

"I need to change my appearance anyway," Jody added, "let's be honest, I won't be able to return to my old life, no matter what happens. I need to start all over. So, why not make the whole step? I already talked to Jason about it, he'd be game for a new me. We can start right away, I'm ready."

John just stared at her.

"John, please," Lauren begged. "At least consider it."

"Absolutely not. I won't…" John started saying.

"They have a point," Emily interrupted him. "We've been neglecting them too much in the past weeks."

"What?" John asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, it's just logical, John. Think about it. We need team members who are not only skilled and competent but also loyal to us. Sydney, Lauren, Jody and Anne are loyal to us. Aren't they, Alison?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "absolutely loyal. And they're unused human resources we shouldn't waste. If we have team members who want to participate more, we should give them something to do... and equip them with the necessary skills."

"It's better than artificially creating someone who's been forced into being loyal, right?" Lauren asked. "No matter how carefully you change someone's personality, it will always be a manipulation against their will."

"I won't allow the four of them to be turned into assassins!" John stated categorically.

"You're right," Emily said, "Miller and Dawson can become the assassins, but Jody, Lauren, Sydney and Anne can become their support team."

"Emily…" John started arguing but this time was cut short by Anne.

"John, we want that," she said, "do you really want to deny us an interesting, challenging task just because you'd rather have us safe and sound in this golden cage here? Some of us feel like trapped animals, especially Jody."

"Girls, I…" John attempted to say again.

"Allie and Savannah would agree with our request if they were here," Sydney said stubbornly. "After all, I grew up with them. And don't you forget where I come from, John."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" John said loudly, and the girls fell silent. "I will think about it, okay?"

"That's all we're asking of you," Sydney said.

"And my new looks?" Jody asked.

"If you really want that, then Alison can do that," he said.

"Thank you," Jody said and hugged him.

"But I will inform the others first. The whole family should know. And we'll tell your boyfriends as well before a final decision is made." He looked at Jody. "You'll probably have to be quarantined for a couple of days."

Jody nodded.

"I know the side-effects of a long-term exposure to the nanobots," she said, "Jason is willing to be there for me and my needs."

"We should have a private talk," Alison said to Jody, "to find out if you have any preferences."

"I trust you," she replied. "Surprise me."

"Oh, and Alison?" Sydney asked.

"Yes?"

"When you finished experimenting and administer the nanobots to us, can you also add something to enlarge my breasts?"

"Yeah, mine too," Anne added.

"John just groaned and rolled his eyes. He shook his head, sighed, then looked at them.

"Savannah, Allie and the Youngs are coming for lunch," he said. "Don't forget to put some clothes on."

* * *

They returned to the pool terrace where Tom Novak was already awaiting them.

"There you are," he said. "Walt Trapper just called me and asked if the girls would mind giving a telephone interview concerning the two incidents today."

John, Cameron, Emily and Alison looked at each other.

"Well… would we?" Alison asked, looking at John.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 01:15 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

Allie, Savannah and the Young family arrived at Cliffside House just when everyone was ready to sit down for lunch. The team welcomed the two women back, a lot of hugging and kissing ensued while Claire and Richard Young seemed a bit lost at first. They were of course impressed by the classy property and almost beaten by the intense family atmosphere and grimaced when they saw Cameron's stitched-up face.

However, once they were introduced to everyone and baby Alison had become the center of attention, the ice was broken. Lunch was great as always thanks to Maria's cooking and Claire and Richard felt completely at home in no time. They even laughed at Derek's repeated Frankenstein jokes concerning Cameron's current looks.

"This is not what I expected," Richard said to John, "I feel like I've been invited to an al fresco dining with a joint family somewhere in Tuscany. This has a Southern European quality."

"It has," Allie said, "and we love it. We all here have gone through some traumatic experience in our lives. Our family – and we really think of this as a family – is better than any sanatorium or clinic. Our togetherness helps us, heals us even."

"I can understand why you defend this at all cost," Claire said. "It puts the incident at the stadium into perspective."

"I guess it does," Sarah admitted and looked at Charley, but he decided to remain silent.

Charley had lost his wife through Cromartie. He blamed himself for it for the most part. And yet he had been able to keep his humanity. The experience hadn't left him embittered, not least because of the family he was now part of. It was true that as a paramedic he valued human life so much that he sometimes strongly opposed the often unconcerned approach to killing within the team. But even so, he had to admit that their big family had helped healing his inner wounds as much as everyone else's.

Tom Novak was a similar case. As a journalist, he had a very strong sense for justice and avowed for the principles of a nation of law. But he owed his life to the fact that Cameron and Alison had made short shrift of the _Shadow Council_ agents who wanted to kill him. In his life he had learned that a more flexible and tolerant attitude was often better than harping on about principles. Dumb naiveté definitely wasn't getting them everywhere and Tom Novak knew that.

* * *

After the dessert was served, everyone leaned back and enjoyed the espresso Maria had brewed.

"I've never had a lunch as good as this," Richard Young said, "Your cook should open a restaurant, it would be a huge success."

"Maria had help," Alison replied. "She couldn't do it all alone. Sydney, Lauren, Anne and Jody usually help her. They kinda revived the cooking club we once formed."

"We would be bored to death with nothing to do," Lauren explained, looking at John but he avoided her gaze.

"So, do you know if anyone has seen Allie while she was staying with you?" he asked to change the topic. "Do we have to be worried?"

"Only Amanda has seen her, our babysitter," Claire said. "And she's… well… she's actually a nice girl but a typical teenager. She seeks attention, is active on Facebook, sharing stuff with her friends all the time. But I don't think she consciously realized Allie as she ran past her after our arrival."

"It was a wise decision to leave Palmdale," Cameron commented.

"But the _Daily News_ disconfirmed their article," Lauren argued, "they admitted they made most of it up, that it was a hoax, fake news to raise the circulation. Who would still make the connection between Allie, Cameron and baby Alison now?"

"The problem lies with people," Tom Novak said, "they tend to believe in bad or sensational news more than in good news or counter statements. It's a psychological phenomenon many journalists use for their purposes. Once a message is in the world, it's nearly impossible to get rid of it again."

"You're talking about sensationalism," Richard said.

"Yes," Tom confirmed. "News about accidents or natural disasters sell much better than positive news. Stories about tragic events and the misfortunes of others are the reason why the Yellow Press is so successful. The only thing that sells even better, are hero stories. That's why Alison, Emily and Cameron are so popular. People yearn for heroes, especially in these times of economic crisis."

"Wasn't that the intention from the beginning?" Catherine asked. "Turning the girls into heroes people can identify with?"

"That was the plan," John confirmed. "And it looks like we're reaping the fruits of our labor now. Despite the fact that they exposed themselves to the public by saving the school children, nothing but a blurry picture of Cameron's wounded face made it on the news."

"The children, the bus driver, most of the eyewitnesses, they all treated us like idols," Alison said.

"It felt nice," Emily confirmed. "We saved them, and they protected our identities in return."

"They'll have something to tell their children and grandchildren about," Tom said and nodded. "This is the stuff we need, not the bullshit at Dodger Stadium."

"Message received, Tom," John said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I guess we have that covered now. Nobody will ever admit knowing the truth behind it because they'd be incriminating themselves. That was the idea. Rumors will spread, people will come up with their own explanations, but the truth will remain hidden. And even if someone learns the truth, it will just be another unproven theory."

"Yes, we reached a point where any kind of bad news about the three cyborg girls will be considered propaganda by the majority of the population," Tom agreed. "People trust you. From now on, you have to be extra careful not to squander that trust."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 01:35 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles International Airport**

Sonya Hawkins and Zoe Kruger went aboard their Grumman Gulfstream.

"I swear to God I'm falling on my bed once we're home," Sonya said with a sigh as she let herself fall into the seat. "It's days like this when I realize I'm not getting younger."

Zoe smiled.

"I'm afraid the President will want to have a report a.s.a.p.," she said.

"Alright, _after_ I met with the President then."

"I'll personally tug you in."

Sonya chuckled.

"I bet you'll do," she said.

"I'm impressed how well you handled the situation. When you learned about what they did, I thought you were going ballistic in their faces."

"I was ready to do that until I arrived at their house. I don't know what it is but all that family togetherness kinda robbed me of my resoluteness."

"That's understandable," Zoe said. "I knew your determination wouldn't survive the impact."

"Oh?" Sonya looked at her in surprise, "care to explain?"

"You're an orphan. You grew up without a family, always being an outcast. Deep inside, you want to have what John has: A loving family. When you're there and when you experience the amount of kindness and love they share with each other, that hidden desire in you bubbles to the surface."

"I'm not a softie!" Sonya protested.

"No, you're not," Zoe said. "But you have a soft side in you and John and his team or family or however you call it, play the right strings on your heart."

Sonya thought for a moment.

"Maybe you're right," she finally said. "Maybe they represent what I always wanted to have. And maybe that's why I didn't kick John's ass as hard as I wanted to. But I delivered the message, didn't I?"

"Loud and clear."

"Then the purpose is served."

"I suppose so."

Zoe kept looking at Sonya.

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Every time we leave here, you seem to be a little sad and a little softer for a while."

"Maybe I am. Is that bad?"

"No, on the contrary. I like you more this way."

"You do?"

"Yes." Zoe replied and took her hand. "It's moments like this when I love you even more."

"Ever wanted to be a member of the mile-high club?" Sonya asked chuckling as the jet accelerated for taking off.

"This seems to be a good opportunity," Zoe replied smiling and leaned over to kiss her.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 06:52 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

The Youngs left right after dinner but promised to visit Malibu more regularly from now on. Especially Claire was a bit disappointed that Allie decided not to stay with them any longer, at least not until the media hype had died down again. But of course she understood that Allie's stay could lead to complications nobody wanted.

John, Alison, Cameron and Emily decided to stay the night in Malibu, as did Savannah and Allie. It didn't go unnoticed that Marcus Curtin was eyeing Savannah all the time, so without exchanging many words, the girls decided to tease him a bit. The moment their guests were gone, Lauren, Jody, Anna, Jesse and Sydney dressed in their birthday suits again and jumped into the pool.

"How are you able to live here and keep a sane mind?" Marcus asked as he watched the scene with a mixture of consternation and amusement.

"I'm a doctor," Charley replied shrugging, "why should I be shocked by female anatomy?"

"And those nanobots are responsible for them losing their inhibitions and modesty?" Marcus pressed.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," Savannah said and started to take off her top.

"No, I'm just… whoa…"

Marcus fell silent as she stood there topless, unable to prevent himself from staring at her breasts. She then took off her pants and underwear as well and joined the girls in the water. Allie, Cameron, Alison and Emily looked at each other, undressed as well and followed her. With a loud splash they all jumped into the water, welcomed by the girls with cheers.

Marcus just stared open-mouthed.

Sarah decided that at least one woman had to preserve an appearance of modesty and resisted the urge to join the others in the pool. Instead she went to her room to change into something more convenient.

"This is the reality I've been living in for weeks," Tom Novak said to Marcus in a low voice, "not that I'm going to complain. But I guess I'm the only one who hasn't gotten Alison's nanobot treatment so far. Fortunately nobody here minds you walking around with a hard-on in your pants."

"It's a natural reaction, we consider it a compliment when you have a boner!" Alison shouted back from outside.

The rest of the girls wondered for a second what Alison was talking about, then saw Tom blushing and started giggling.

"I always forget about her superior hearing," he said with a groan.

"Alright," John said in an amused tone, "while the girls are having fun, how about we take a look at the news coverage?"

He walked off into the room to get the remote control.

"Yeah, let the men be the responsible-minded for a change," Marcus agreed.

"Do I count as a man now?" Catherine asked with a smirk from behind.

"What?" Marcus asked and whirled around, almost spraining his neck. "Jeez, woman, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I checked on Savannah," Catherine said, "Isaak's having his grandchildren over the weekend again." She considered the pool activities. "And I made sure the gate in the wall is locked, just in case."

"Don't get me wrong," Marcus said, "but how exactly does that work? You and Isaak Sirko, I mean?"

Catherine squinted her eyes and looked at him appraisingly. Derek, Tom and Charley couldn't help but grin broadly. Catherine's notorious death stare occasionally had made them nervous as well.

"Um… I… I mean… I still don't know what exactly you are," Marcus stammered, "I didn't mean to be rude, I… um… just… would like to…"

John returned to them after turning on the TV.

"Don't let him sweat so much," he said to Catherine, then looked at Marcus. "You don't have to worry; her bark is worse than her bite."

"Not when it comes to our enemies, though," Derek added. "These liquid metal Terminators are probably the quickest and most effective killing machines Skynet ever created. If she wants you dead, you're dead before you can think about anything."

"Is that supposed to soothe me?" Marcus asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Derek said grinning and put a hand on Marcus's shoulder. "Just giving you the facts. Look at the pool. What do you see in there, hm? Three young women having fun with their friends? Think again, buddy, they're Terminators. And when you look at Catherine, you see a serious business woman who's running a company. But make no mistake, if they wanted to kill us, we'd all be dead in seconds. We wouldn't have the slightest chance."

"Derek's not particularly fond of machines," Charley explained with a smile.

"Wouldn't have guessed," Marcus replied dryly.

"But deep at heart, he loves the girls as much as everyone of us do," John said. "He only won't admit it. And as for Catherine..." he said and put his right arm around her, "... I'd put my life in her hands without hesitation. She's more than a friend to us, she's become part of the family."

Catherine looked at John and smiled warmly, returning his gesture by putting her left arm around him.

"Together, we're a team," John continued, "And to answer your question what exactly she is, well… Catherine's not a cyborg. She's one-hundred percent machine. But she has the same kind of artificial intelligence as Cam, Alison and Emily. Like them, she became alive. She's made from a mimetic poly-alloy, liquid metal. It enables her to change her appearance in any way she wants. She can become an object, an animal or morph into the shape of other humans. She can even separate parts of herself and use them as remotely controlled probes. Bullets cannot harm her, explosions cannot harm her. If she's blown apart, she re-assembles herself in no time. She's our most valuable asset, not only because of her amazing abilities and her ownership of Zeira Corp but also because of her enchanting personality."

"You flatterer," Catherine replied and gave John a peck on the cheek.

"Don't get this wrong now," Marcus said, "but to me you are an absolute nightmare. I've been in special forces for decades and fought in wars, I consider myself hardened in battle. But I wouldn't wanna face one of your kind in battle. John, please tell me the opposition doesn't have one like her."

"Not that we know of," John replied. "But until we haven't gotten the intel, no one can tell. A liquid metal Terminator can pose as a desk or a box for years. We encountered a similar model just a while ago and it had worked as a gardener for decades. It had been sent here to kill Sonya Hawkins."

"And… what happened to it?" Marcus asked.

"Alison killed it," Catherine said.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Turned her into a blob of molten metal in less than ten seconds."

Marcus looked outside at the girls who had fun in the pool. He saw Alison splashing Lauren and Anne while Sydney and Jody tried to push her under. From underwater, Cameron and Emily pulled Alison's feet away and they all fell back with a big splash. Loud laughter filled the air. Considering what those three girls and especially Alison were capable of, the whole scene felt surreal to Marcus.

"How…?" he started to ask.

"By the time the TOL-900 series was created, Skynet had learned about the cyborg resistance," John explained. "The body Alison's having now wasn't only designed to kill humans on a large scale and bring them under Skynet's control. It was also designed to terminate renegade cyborgs. Alison is stronger, tougher and more durable than all other machines, including Catherine."

"And how big are the chances the enemy has one of _her_ kind?" Marcus asked with an uneasy feeling.

"I'd say zero," Derek said reassuringly, "in her timeline, Skynet won. There is no need for sending Terminators back in time anymore. Besides, if there were others of her kind, we'd know by now."

"How so?"

"We'd have pandemics, poisons with no antidotes, mutations, transformations and last but not least many enslaved and manipulated people, most of them in important positions. At least that what's coming to mind at first. The implications of a rogue TOL-900 would be… devastating."

"So… one of her model type could take over the world if they wanted?" Marcus asked.

"More or less," John confirmed. "But thankfully there's nothing to fear here. After all, it's Alison in there and not the original chip with its original A.I. and programming. I'm not sure humans would have a chance against her if that was the case."

"And all that because the Air Force thought they could keep artificial intelligence under control," Marcus mused.

"Yes," Tom Novak agreed. "But there's also a positive way to look at it all."

"Which is?" Marcus asked doubtfully.

"If it wasn't for human hubris, we wouldn't be here now," Tom replied. "In a way, Skynet **_had_** to be created to drastically show us our mistake. And it's important to always remember that no matter what happens, John's team is basically protecting mankind's future. That's why things like that…" he pointed at the TV, "… can't really shock me anymore."

Everyone turned around to the TV where the male anchorman was talking in front of a blue screen that showed an aerial of the Dodger Stadium.

Sarah entered the room again in a light summer dress and John turned up the volume.

"… _still no explanations why the location was sealed off by the DHS this morning. But there have been indications that they received a tip from the cyborg girls that a group of fanatics had planned a chemical or biological attack on Los Angeles. An eyewitness has taken disturbing pictures that have reached the internet and which we won't show here. They suggest that a group of almost ninety people committed a ritual mass suicide on the infield of the Dodger Stadium – maybe because their plan failed. So far, however, none of these people have been identified and neither Homeland Security nor other authorities have been willing to comment."_

"Good, that part has worked," John said with a satisfied smile.

" _No matter what exactly happened there and who is behind it, it's safe to say that once again, our cyborg girls acted as protectors for the city they live in. Mayor Villaraigosa, if you're watching this, wouldn't it be time to show them your city's appreciation for what they've done? A medal of valor would be the least, we think. Especially when you consider what else has happened today."_

The picture changed from the anchorman in the studio to the scene with the school bus near Malibu.

" _This school bus was on his way to Malibu this morning when an irresponsible driver caused it to swerve and lose control. Luckily for the children and the bus driver, our three cyborg girls were just behind them and were able to prevent the bus from falling into the canyon. Eyewitnesses described the scene as having seen Supergirl and Wonder Woman in action. The girl known as Arien got wounded because she rolled out of their car at roughly fifty miles per hour to be able to stop the bus in time. We're not showing you the photo a witness has taken out of respect for her. We're not willing to add to the hysteria the photo has caused already."_

The picture returned to the studio.

" _Earlier today, Walt Trapper from CBS was able to conduct the following telephone interview with the three girls. It could be interpreted both as a statement and a warning."_

The picture changed again and while the audio of the interview was being aired, the background showed a montage of all the video material that existed of Alison, Cameron and Emily, starting with the Pasadena accident scene, the incident in Needles, the footage from the supermarket in Salt Lake City, footage of Louise Quinn returning home and finally footage from the Dodger Stadium, the school bus and the children. The montage played in a loop while the telephone interview commenced.

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _It looks like you've had a busy day today._

 ** _Alison:_** _We rarely have a day that isn't busy, to be honest. But today was special, yes._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _What can you tell us about the operation at the Dodger Stadium?_

 ** _Cameron:_** _I'm afraid that's classified. We promised the DHS to not reveal anything about it._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _So you're working together with Homeland Security now?_

 ** _Emily:_** _Let's say we have established contacts to Washington. People who approached us after our first TV interview._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Well, whatever bargain you made with them, it has paid off for you. There's a Presidential decree in place to not look for you and to not investigate into cases where you are involved._

 ** _Alison:_** _It has already paid off, hasn't it? The reason why we act covertly is that we can be more effective this way. As long as our identities remain unknown, we can be much more efficient as a protector of the people._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _And yet you risk being exposed, like today, when you saved the lives of thirty-five children and their bus driver._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Would you have expected us not to act and let them die?_

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _No, of course not but…_

 ** _Alison:_** _We put saving innocent lives over the risk of exposing ourselves. No innocents must get harmed just because we want to remain anonymous._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _It looks like the people you saved have been repaying you in their own way._

 ** _Emily:_** _The school children and the eyewitnesses at the scene were brilliant. They saw us, they recognized us but when the media interviewed them, they protected our identities. We didn't ask them to, but they did. The children even created a diversion, so we could get away. We'd like to thank all of them for doing that._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Rumor has it you were giving autographs._

 ** _Cameron:_** _The children asked for them, yes. We signed with our aliases. It felt a bit weird, to be honest, we're not rock stars or famous movie actors._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Oh, don't sell yourselves short. You're probably the most famous persons in the country at the moment, if not on the planet. I heard that there are plans in Hollywood to make a movie about you and your story._

 ** _Alison:_** _They should better stick to the Marvel Universe. We wouldn't take it kindly if we'd be portrayed inappropriately._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Whoa, if that isn't a threat towards Hollywood, then I never heard one before._

Everyone laughed.

 ** _Cameron:_** _Seriously, we just want to be left alone. Maybe one day we'll reveal ourselves to the public but until then, we ask you politely to back away. And to those out there who still consider finding us: Stop trying. Because if you don't, it's very likely we'll find you first._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _At least you're not shying away from clear wording. Everyone out there, be warned. They'll come for you if you don't leave them in peace. And who can blame them? But what if through some unfortunate circumstances your identities would be accidentally revealed?_

 ** _Alison:_** _I guess then we wouldn't have a choice. We'd be forced to move away from here and look for another place where nobody recognizes us._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _I'm sure nobody in Los Angeles County can seriously want that._

 ** _Emily:_** _We hope not._

 ** _Walt Trapper:_** _Thank you for this spontaneous interview on the phone. I appreciate it very much._

 ** _Cameron:_** _Anytime, Walt._

The picture returned to the studio.

" _All over L.A. County young women with auburn hair are reporting to have been molested or photographed by strangers just because they thought they could be Arien, a.k.a. the Pasadena Mystery Girl. The LAPD has asked us to appeal to our viewers' common senses and not continue this search. As you have just heard, it might force them to leave the area. If one day our cyborg girls should decide to show their faces to the public, they will. Until then, better leave them in peace. As has been proven today, driving them out of town would not be in our common interest. This is my personal opinion of course. But I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that our city has become a lot safer since they appeared, and…"_

John turned down the volume off the TV.

"Did you notice?" he asked. "Cam was able to slip in a warning to those who know what really happened at the stadium."

"I noticed the host started referring to them as _' **our** cyborg girls',_ " Tom Novak said. "Their popularity has increased again, and I guess it will increase even more."

"It was all your idea, Tom," John said. "I'd never thought it would work out so well."

"Well, unless they don't find out the truth about Dodger Stadium," Charley commented.

"Yes, as long as they don't find out about that," Derek said before John could respond. "But even then, I think we could manage now. Saving a class of school children from certain death is like a lottery win when it comes to improving your public image."

"He's right," Catherine said. "At the moment, it couldn't work better for us. The girls have become untouchable."

"Looks like it," John agreed, "at first, I thought it was another case of the Connor curse with the school bus but now… a medal of valor? Seriously?"

"I don't know what's more annoying," Charley grumbled, "the fact that John is willing to risk everything and break all the rules all the time or that he always gets away with it."

"You just described what most people in the future thought about General John Connor," Derek said. "Welcome to the club."

 **-0-**

Guy Rossi turned his TV off. He'd seen enough. Again, his opponents managed to score with the public opinion. And soon they would come for him, he was sure about that. Should he let that happen? Should he risk everything he built up? Or was it time to become active and launch a preemptive strike that would weaken them enough to reconsider? It was risky. Very risky. He didn't know his opponents well enough. His old Terminator self was reluctant to take matters in his own hand. Awaiting events, letting the enemy come and then beat them with superior firepower was his usual tactic.

But maybe it was necessary to try something radically new, something that would hopefully solve this pesky problem with one swift strike. He had to think outside the box and he had to act fast. During the whole interview, a number was displayed that only a cyborg could see. It offered help and a purpose in life for any cyborg who'd call that number. Maybe that was a possibility. They certainly wouldn't expect that.

He looked at the files of the two boys that still were on his desk. They were plan B, an option for another day. He grabbed the folders and shoved them back into the drawer.

Guy Rossi pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number.

"Yes? … My name is Tommy Wilson, I just saw your number on TV … Yes, I'm a Triple-Eight … Correct … Yes, I'd be interested in a meeting … Tomorrow? I'm at the East Coast and couldn't get there in time. How about Monday? … I'd like a neutral spot … yes … Point Dume in Malibu? … Yes, I know where that is … Okay, I'll be there at 4 o'clock in the afternoon … Yes, of course … no weapons … I understand."

He ended the call with a satisfied smile. Monday at 4 p.m. was perfect. It would be raining in Malibu, so no eyewitnesses would be there. Guy Rossi wouldn't bring a weapon, he didn't need one. Guy Rossi _was_ a weapon. He only needed to use his abilities right.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 07:35 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

"We have a caller," Catherine said as she put away her phone. "A Triple-Eight with the name Tommy Wilson. Mr. Murch just informed me."

"That's the first one, right?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Catherine confirmed. "And hopefully not the last. He'll be at Point Dume on Monday at 4 a.m."

"Who's going to meet with him?"

"I am," John said. "Will also be a test if he's still under the influence of his mission parameters."

"That's risky, John," Derek said.

"I'm going to take Alison, Cam and Emily with me. They can protect me against any Terminator. Don't worry, I'll be safe."

* * *

Slowly, the shenanigans at the pool yielded to silence when the human women became exhausted. All of them remained in the pool, chatting. They looked up when John, Sarah, Catherine, Derek, Charley, Tom and Marcus stepped onto the terrace.

"Since we're alone again and all gathered here now," John said, "I'd like to address something and put it up for discussion because the whole team should decide about it."

"That sounds serious," Sarah said, "should we meet in the living room?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary, mom. We can talk about it here as well."

"Alright, shoot," Jesse said.

"Sydney, Lauren, Jody and Anne have approached me and the girls today because they feel underutilized. They asked me to become members of the special forces unit I'm planning to put together. If that is what they really wish, I'm willing to oblige but I want the whole team to support that decision."

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then everyone started to talk across each other. Finally, Sarah managed to verbally get the upper hand.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked, looking down at the four mentioned girls who stood together in the pool and looked a bit sheepishly. "Didn't you hear what it means to join that team? You'll be physically altered by Alison's nanobots."

"Of course we heard that," Lauren said irritated, "we're neither deaf nor stupid. But let's face it, Sarah, the four of us need something to do. And it's not like we haven't been exposed to Alison's nanobots before. She has it under control. The worrying part would be her chemical messengers but we're immune to them."

"Sydney, is that what you really want?" Savannah asked, "you're a surgeon, not a soldier."

"That's the point actually," Sydney replied. "I can bring my knowledge as a doctor into the team."

"And I'm a scientist and a computer expert," Anne added. "I can also be an asset. What the four of us need, though, is combat training." She looked at Allie and Savannah. "Marcus can do that but so can you two."

"And what can Jody add to the team except designing your outfits?" Sarah asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be unfair, mom," Cameron said briskly. "Everyone can become a good soldier. If a waitress could become one, so can a fashion designer."

That hit home.

Sarah fell silent, staring at the cyborg girl with an open mouth.

"I'm sorry," Cameron quickly said, "I didn't want it to sound so harsh."

"It's true, though," Jesse said, "anyone can become a fighter. Most of General Connor's staff consisted of people who'd never been soldiers, including Kyle and Derek. There's no reason to exclude Jody."

"May I have to remind you that Jody's face has been on TV all over the nation?" Sarah asked. "Everyone's going to recognize her."

"Hmyah," John said, "that's why she asked to be physically altered."

"WHAT?" Sarah asked loudly while everyone else just stared at Jody.

"It's true," Jody said. "nothing radical of course, just so nobody recognizes me anymore. I've already talked to Jason about it and he supports me."

"Have you really thought that through?" Charley asked. "What about your parents, your family?"

"We are estranged anyway," Jody replied, "they're probably glad I'm gone. My father was abusive and my mother, well… let's just say she was never really supportive. I consider you all my family now."

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"What you have to be aware of," Alison said, "is that your genetic code will be rewritten. There'll be no way to link you to your parents anymore."

"I understand," Jody said and swallowed.

"How long will that take?" Sarah asked.

"The transformation should be over in less than a week," said Alison. "It took Anne six days to change and that was a much more complex transformation. I'd say four to five days."

"What about the side-effects?" John asked.

"They'll happen," Alison replied. "Once the nanobots are inside her body, I cannot control them anymore. They will follow their programming but with the known results on her libido and the delayed aging process. I recommend Jason to be here to keep her company and assist her with her... um... problems."

"We'll also stay here for the time being," John said and looked at Savannah and Allie, "If you want to return to the loft without us…"

"There's no way we're going to miss that," said Savannah, and Allie nodded.

"We still have our stuff with us, not that we'll need much of it now," she added with a smirk.

Alison walked over to Jody in the pool and put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Last chance to call it off," she said.

"What? Now?" Jody asked surprised.

"You heard her," John said, "it's going to take a week. Better do it now."

"But… but what am I going to look like?" Jody asked hastily.

"You'll look great," Alison said, "and Jason will love your looks, trust me."

"Will I still be blonde?"

"If you insist."

Everyone chuckled, knowing that Alison wasn't exactly fond of blondes. Jody took a deep breath.

"Alright," she said, "let's get this over with."

She opened her mouth and threw her head back. Alison leaned over her and let a glob of her nanobot gel fall into Jody's mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed, then smiled weakly.

"Alright, that was that," John said.

"I can't believe what I just witnessed," Marcus stated.

"Believe it," said Allie, "and I'm looking forward to training the new _'recruits'_ together with you."

"Yeah, he's hot," Savannah agreed. "I wonder if he's really that good."

"You mean in combat?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, that too."

"Hey, I still didn't agree on being the instructor," Marcus complained, ignoring Savannah's and Allie's flirtatious demeanor. "Am I being shanghaied here or what?"

"Well, it's either that or helping Maria with the laundry," Sarah said. "Your choice."

Marcus pointed his index finger at Sarah and was about to reply something but then smiled and thought better of it.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "but under one condition!"

"And which one is that?" John asked.

"That for the training all have to wear clothes."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, August 9th, 2008 – 11:55 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

Night had fallen over Cliffside Drive. Late in the evening, Jason, Kevin, Morris and Danny completed the team. They were shocked to learn the news about their girlfriends. But presented with a fait accompli, there wasn't really much they could do. Soon everyone retreated to their bedrooms. That didn't mean they were able to find sleep, though.

Charley helped Sarah from the wheelchair into the bed.

"You alright, honey?" He asked and kissed her.

"Yeah, a little better every day. How about you? I know this day has been tough on you."

"John and the girls have been testing what I can tolerate today," he said and laid down beside her. "Sometimes I ask myself if I did the right thing with joining the team. Maybe I'm too soft for it all, too soft for the killings, too soft for the stuff Alison can do with her nanobots and her chemicals…"

"No!" Sarah said categorically, "You're not too soft. I love you because you are what you are. Kind, caring, selfless. We need you, Charley, you are our mutual conscience. John needs you. It may not seem like it lately, but he does. He values your opinion."

Charley scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I don't think he needs anyone anymore except his three cyborg girlfriends and maybe Catherine."

"Stop talking like that, you know it's not true," Sarah said and reached for his face. "He needs you as a father figure," she said, touching his cheek, "and I need you by my side. Leaving you was a mistake, I know that now. We should have taken you with us through time. Maybe it would have worked out or maybe not, nobody knows. But Michelle would still be alive."

Charley slowly shook his head.

"Sarah, maybe someone else would have died then. Maybe I would have died. People die around you, it was hard for me to accept that. Besides, this is all speculation, don't blame yourself for what happened in the past. We need to concentrate on the future, _our_ future - if you still want that."

"Of course I still want that, Charley," she replied and kissed him.

"Good," he said and reached under the pillow. "Because I kept this in all those years."

He presented a small box to her that was covered in black velvet.

"Charley," she said, "is this?"

"Yes," he replied as she opened it up. "It's the ring John and I bought back in West Fork in August of 1999."

"Charley… I…"

"Second and last chance, Sarah Connor. Are you going to marry me or not?"

He saw a tear rolling down her cheek as he put the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," Sarah said, "Yes, of course. Oh yes…"

Then she flung her arms around him and the two kissed.

* * *

"Do I look fat to you?" Jesse asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why should you look fat?" Derek asked with a frown. "You're as fit as a fiddle."

"Just thinking…" she said turning around on the spot. "Would you still like me with a belly?"

"A belly, Jesse? Why should you have a belly?"

Derek took of his boots and kicked them into the corner.

"Women tend to get a belly when they get pregnant, babe," she replied.

"Yeah, okay," Derek replied, pulling off his socks, smelling at them, "but you're not pregnant, are you?"

She turned around and smiled at him. Derek frowned, then his face changed to one of shock and surprise.

"Are you going to tell me that you are…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am!" she said with a big smile.

Derek just stared at her open-mouthed, eyes wide open.

"Babe?" Jesse asked and walked towards him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha…?" he asked as if being ripped from a daydream.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"You… you… you are… getting a baby?"

" _We_ are getting a baby, babe," she said and sat down on his thighs, laying her arms around his neck. "It's always two who get a baby."

"Now already?" is all he said and immediately regretted it afterwards.

"What do you mean _'Now already'_?" she asked with a frown.

"I… I dunno… Future Anne said we'd have a lot of kids, but she didn't say when it started."

"Apparently, it starts now," Jesse said and kissed him.

"When? I mean… how long?"

"Alison says I'm in the seventh week."

"Please not around Christmas," he said, clearly a bit confused, "children always hate it when their birthdays are around Christmas."

"I'll try my best," Jesse said chuckling, then kissed him. "But it's still about seven months, so more likely Easter than Christmas."

"Oh, right," Derek said, then hesitated. "Wait a second. Did you say Alison told you? She knows?"

"Of course she knows, dummy," Jesse replied. "She's constantly monitoring all our vital signs. She recommended me to ask Charley for a pregnancy test, so I did. And it was positive. Don't worry, nobody else knows about it. I wanted to tell you first."

"Wow…" he said, "A Terminator knows that you're pregnant even before you do."

"We should be glad to have her. She'll notice the moment anything is wrong with the baby and can help without me needing to go to a hospital."

Derek shook his head as if to clear it.

"Uh… yes… sure… I mean, of course… Yeah… um… did she also say something about the gender of the baby?"

"That's a bit too early, babe," Jesse said and kissed him. "Besides, I don't wanna know. Do you?"

"Uh… no… I mean yes… I'm not sure."

"Well, you have time to make up your mind."

Derek put his hand on her belly, his expression slowly changing from shock and surprise to happiness.

"I'm going to be a father," he said smiling.

* * *

"Have you really thought that through?" Danny asked Anne as they had entered their room.

"Yes, actually I have," Anne replied, laying down on the bed. "What did you expect, hm? That I'd become Suzie Homemaker while my future husband starts his career as a fancy computer programmer? Don't forget who I was… who I still am."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Something can go wrong every day, Danny," Anne said a little unnerved. "People cross the street and can be run over. You can be slayed by a piece from a falling satellite or a meteor. You could get a heart attack and die, you…"

"That's not funny, Anne," Danny said. "What if something goes wrong with those nanobots?"

"You heard Alison," she replied, "since she got that new body of hers, she's learned to use its features in a much quicker and much more controlled way. Besides, if something hadn't go wrong with the nanobots the first time, we wouldn't be here now."

"It's still risky. James thinks it's unnatural."

Anne rolled her eyes.

"So is flying or getting a heart transplant," she said. "Come up with a better argument, Danny Dyson. You're insulting my intelligence."

"Can't you understand that I'm worried about you?" he asked and sat down on the bed.

"If one of us should be worried about the other, it's me," she replied. "When will you finally ask Alison to treat you with the nanobots, hm?"

"I… I'm still not sure I…"

She took his hand.

"Make up your mind," she said, "I haven't gotten through this rejuvenation just to find love and then slowly watch it wither away while you grow old and tottery. I know what it is to get old, Danny. Believe me, you don't want to experience that if you can avoid it. Besides…" She put his hand on her right breast, "… Alison has promised me to also make these a lot bigger."

"B… bigger?"

"Uh-huh."

"H… how big?"

"You decide."

"Me? But… oh man…"

"Well, if you're indecisive, then I will…"

"D!"

"What?"

"D-cup. Like Alison's."

"You like her breasts, don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Come on, everyone likes them," he said, "after all, she was made to be desired by men. She was the center of attention at the pool."

"And who's your center of attention now?" she asked in a sultry voice, spreading her legs a little.

"Do you really have to ask?" Danny asked grinning and got on top of her.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do when the summer break is over?" Lauren asked, sitting down on the bed.

Morris shrugged.

"Go back and finish high school," he said, "then maybe go to a college, maybe Catherine will offer me a job later."

"She told me you're doing a really good work in the Babylon labs. As I understand, you're not simply monitoring the TDDS anymore."

"No, I've been assisting Mr. Murch with a lot of stuff, including working with John Henry and on the drones."

"John told me you have a knack for mechanics."

"He did? Yeah, well… that's how we met, you know? In a garage, working on cars."

"I think you changed," Lauren said, considering him.

"I did?"

"Yes. When we first met, you were unconcerned, vibrant, a little naïve… You've become more quiet and serious."

"Sorry, it's just that I learned about a lot of serious shit, ya know?"

"No, it's alright, Morris. I love you more like this. I love the more mature you."

"You do?"

"Sure," Lauren replied and leaned over to kiss him.

"Thinking that it's not even been two months…" he said absentmindedly after their lips parted again.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed and sighed, "the world can change quickly when you're in the middle of the whirlwind that changes it."

"Maybe I should drop out of school and ask Catherine for a permanent job. I know she'd take me and I learned so much there, more than any professor at a university could teach me."

"That might be so," Lauren replied in a serious tone, "but you should keep your options open. Don't be hasty in your decisions, don't cut the corners. You'll become a really good engineer when you go to college. Zeira Corp won't run away."

"I know," he replied, "I feel so privileged and I guess I have to thank John for that."

Lauren considered him with a frown.

"You sound a little sad," she stated.

"It's nothing," he replied and looked down, "it's just that sometimes I miss our old buddy times, you know… then again, even when I thought we were buddies, he was already busy fighting Terminators and stuff. I keep asking myself what he needs me for in the first place."

"John needs his friends as anyone does and you're still his best friend here. He might not spend as much time with you anymore but he's still your buddy. I know, he told me."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Morris' face lid up.

"Anyway," he said and pulled her close, "before you get turned into a super strong ninja fighter, there's the appointment with Catherine on Monday."

"Yeah, you've all been so secretive about it. Care to tell me now what kind of job it is?"

"I want it to be a surprise. It's nothing major, just a little idea I had which Mr. Murch and John Henry helped me develop."

"Now you got me interested."

"I hope I do."

"Hmmm… but first I'm interested in _you_. Here. Tonight."

"Right," Morris said smiling and kissed her again.

* * *

John sank down on the bed and looked up at his three lovers.

"What's up, folks?" he asked with a smile.

"I can see what's up," Emily said grinning and laid down on his right for a kiss, gently stroking his erect penis with her right hand.

"Ooh, yes, I can also see what's up," Cameron agreed and followed Emily's example, lying down to his left.

"It stands out a mile," Alison cooed and dove between John's legs, licking his balls. "Do you think this bed can carry us all?"

"Only if we're very careful," John replied.

"Then we'll be gentle with you," Emily said and nibbled his right ear.

"We'll be tender," Cameron agreed and did the same to his left ear.

"And very loving," Alison added, slowly crawling up until she hovered over John, then lowered her mouth into a deep and passionate kiss while inserting his dick into her pussy.

* * *

In his room, Tom Novak was drifting into sleep, his eyes fluttered shut and he felt himself sliding into slumber…

" ** _OH YES, JOHN!"_**

With a start, he sat up, wide awake again. He sank back down, pushed the pillow over his ears and cursed.

"Why did they have to choose the room next to me?" he muttered to himself. "That's going to take a while."

" ** _OH GOD, YES! JOHN!"_**

Tom groaned and made a mental note to get ear protection first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Marcus Curtin was on the verge of falling asleep when he suddenly heard a creak next to his bed. He was about to jolt up when four hands gently pushed him down again. The bedside light was switched on.

"What?" he gasped, "you…?"

"Sssssh," Savannah said and put her finger over his mouth. "We thought you might want some company."

Allie pulled up his bedsheet and quickly slipped in on his left side before Marcus could protest. Like Savannah, she was butt naked.

"I… I don't think this is a good idea, ladies," he said as Savannah slipped in on the other side. "I mean I don't even know… No-no-no, don't put your hand… WHOA!"

"See, Allie? He's already hard, as I predicted."

"Okay, you won the bet. You're first."

"First? What?" Marcus shrieked but then inhaled deeply as Savannah quickly went down on him.

"Why…?" he croaked.

"Because you eyed Savannah all day," Allie said, "and because we think you're hot."

"Oh…. Go-od," he moaned.

"Savannah's good, isn't she?"

"Mmm-mmh."

"It's been a while since we had sex with a man. Thing is, Savannah and I are a couple and only come as a pair. I hope you don't mind."

"I… I…," Marcus pressed between his teeth. "Oooh…"

"Oh, that was fast," Allie said.

"Yeah," Savannah said with a full mouth and swallowed. "but he received the nanobots as well, so he should be good for a few more rounds. Your turn now."

The two switched places.

"I'm not sure I want a girlfriend at this point," Marcus said, "not to mention two of them."

"Who said we want to become your girlfriends?" Savannah asked. "As Allie said, she and I are a couple. We're just looking for a fuckbuddy." She kissed him. "Tell me you don't want it and we'll leave again."

"Oh… fff… fuck. I definitely want it but that's not the point."

"What's the point then?" Savannah asked and lay down next to him, pressing her breasts onto his chest.

"I… I don't like to be steamrolled like this."

"Oh…" she said, "Sorry but we just felt this was the quickest way to break the ice, you know. No awkward chitchat, no complicated mating rituals. Just sex. So, are you up for it or not?"

"I… nnng… Uh huh…"

"Good. Then don't just lie there. Start making out with me."

* * *

"God, I'm so horny," Jody said.

"Is… um… is that normal?" Jason asked as he looked at the juices that were running down her legs.

"According to the others, yes," she said. "You better prepare for the worst."

"The worst?" he asked alarmed.

"Yeah," Jody said and pulled him close, "24/7 fucking."

"Good gracious!" he was able to mutter before she pulled him into a wet kiss and then down on the bed.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, August 10th, 2008 – 07:30 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

John woke up with his cock being cared for in the most enjoyable way. It was Cameron's turn this morning and as he opened his eyes, the two smiling faces of Emily and Alison beamed at him.

"Morning, lover," they said in unison and alternated in kissing him long and deeply.

John stretched and then let his hands roam over their bodies, fondling their butt cheeks and their boobs. The two cooed in return.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, as you requested," Alison said.

"Breakfast at nine as usual?"

"Yes," Emily said. "Enough time for some extended showering."

"How I missed this routine," he said. "Are you going to rotate again with the morning blowjob?"

"Yes," Emily confirmed. "My turn tomorrow."

John nodded, then they started another round of passionate sex – until suddenly there was a loud pounding on the wall.

" _Hey!"_ they heard Tom's muffled voice, _"would you cut it out or get another room? Some people are trying to sleep here!"_

John and his girls hesitated for a moment.

"Oops," John said a little sheepishly and looked at his three lovers.

Then he snorted, and the girls giggled.

* * *

Marcus Curtin woke up and looked at the two beautiful women who lay sprawled over his body. He still felt exhausted from the sex the three had with each other. As he stretched, he felt Savannah stir. She opened her eyes and smiled, then started licking his chest and his nipples.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied. "Slept well?"

"Like a baby."

"Good."

Allie stirred and murmured something about keeping their mouths shut.

"She's always a little grumpy in the morning," Savannah explained. "Give her a few minutes."

"Frankly I'm surprised you're still here," Marcus said, "the way you assaulted me last night, I thought you'd be gone in the morning."

"We're not that kind of girls," Savannah replied, kissing him softly. "We know the value of waking up together after a night of hot lovemaking."

"According to you, we just fucked. A lot."

"That we did," Savannah confirmed with a grin. "Was it your first threesome?"

"Nah… there were these two prostitutes in Kuala Lumpur who…"

He hesitated.

"Why did you stop?" Savannah asked.

"Because… normally women don't like it when men talk about their past experiences with other women."

"We're not lovers," Savannah straightened out, "we're just…"

"Fuckbuddies."

"Yes, fuckbuddies. We won't be possessive. You can tell us of your past experiences with other women. We like being competitive."

"God, I must be in paradise. What have I done to deserve ending up here?"

"You became interesting to us when we heard you had a brawl with Alison."

Marcus chuckled.

"Wasn't so much a brawl but getting beaten up by her. She hardly defended herself against me and I still ended up with a broken ankle, a couple of cracked ribs, a concussion and lots of bruises."

"She likes you," Allie said sleepily and yawned. "You should feel honored. It's not easy to become a Terminator's friend after you were their enemy. Strictly speaking, you should be dead now."

"I think she was amused by my attempts to attack her. But I figured I had nothing to lose. And a wise man once said, _'If you're falling down a cliff, you might as well try to fly'_."

"You earned her respect," Savannah said. "You should be proud of that. However, later we'll see what cloth you've really been cut from."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked frowning.

"Savannah and I need to hone our combat skills," Allie said. "We've been neglecting them for a couple of weeks now and need to resume our training schedule. I assume you can defend yourself?"

"I can. But I won't hit a woman," he said.

"Oh, a gentleman, who'd have thought?" Savannah mocked. "We couldn't afford such overcome male chauvinism in the future. Where we come from, men and women were equal in everything. They fought together, they practiced together, they slept in the same quarters, they showered together. After all, machines also didn't differentiate between male and female."

"What!? Are you calling me a chauvinist just because I don't want to hit a woman? What's wrong with you?"

"Who said you would hit us? It's more likely we'll hit you," Allie said smiling. "Don't make the mistake to believe that just because we fuck you, we'll hesitate to cause you pain."

"Yeah, right," Marcus said chuckling.

"I think he doesn't believe us," Savannah said.

"Oh, he will," Allie said with an evil smile, "he will."

Then she went down on him again.

"Oh jeeez," Marcus said, "you're talking about beating me up and in the next moment you suck my dick again? Make up your mind, woman!"

The three laughed and Savannah kissed him again.

"Look at it this way, Marcus," she said, "even when you lost against us in combat, you can still be a good sparring partner in bed."

 **-0-**

Everyone gathered for breakfast in the big dining room next to the pool terrace. It had cooled down considerably overnight and the weather forecast predicted rain for tomorrow. To Marcus' relief, the lower temperatures forced the women to wear clothes.

They were joined by James and Terissa. After the two had been introduced to Marcus, Catherine joined them as well. She'd spent the night at Isaak's house together with little Savannah and Isaak's grandchildren. Of course, the main conversational topic was still yesterday's events and the plans of how to deal with G.A.O.L.

"It's a good thing that the government now wants to join forces with you," Kevin said, and Jason nodded.

"That's one interpretation," Sarah argued, "one could also say they want to keep us under their thumb."

"I guess they realized by now that we won't allow that," John said. "I agree with Kevin and Jason, we should consider the glass half-full and not half-empty."

When Jody sat down, she immediately started stuffing food into her mouth with almost animalistic hunger. That's when everyone noticed that her eyes had already changed to a darker blue overnight and that her hair had grown from shoulder length to almost down to her waist.

"Wow," Kevin said, "that's going fast."

"So… um… what kind of changes would the other three go through?" Morris asked a little uncomfortably.

"It won't be anything radical," Alison replied in a soothing tone. "There are only a few possibilities to physically improve the human body. Evolution has done a good job. Except for Jody, nobody will change their appearance."

"But I want my boobs to be bigger," Sydney said.

"Yeah, me too," Anne added.

"Okay," Alison said, "But I suppose those are alterations your boyfriends will approve of, won't they?"

Kevin and Danny looked down to avoid the gazes but there were no contradictions.

"So… you're not going to do any mental changes to them?" Kevin asked carefully after a moment.

"No, absolutely not," said Alison. "The program will only involve physical improvements for them. We also decided to retrieve Miller and Dawson for experimenting. They'll be exposed to mental changes as well."

"You're joking, right?" Morris asked. "Those traitors? I thought you had already punished them."

"We have," John said. "But we need guinea pigs to find out everything about Alison's abilities and where her limits are. And it's either them or some random innocents. I prefer it to be them."

"You said the possibilities to enhance the human body are limited," Lauren addressed Alison.

"Yes," Alison said, "there is a natural limitation."

"What does that mean? What exactly can be improved?"

"Muscle power, reflexes, flexibility and the ability to learn and apply new knowledge," Alison explained. "I think I can increase the muscle power by fifty percent without also enhancing the bone structure. With additional training and muscle building, it can be increased even more. I can also inflict a higher tolerance against pain and accelerate healing processes. However, that would require interventions in your metabolism."

"You mean we'd have to eat more?" Sydney asked.

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "Another option is to increase your body's flexibility. Together with an enhancement of your reflexes, stamina and your body control, you can become skilled martial arts fighters much quicker than a normal human and possibly reach a much higher skill level. All of this without any negative effects on your daily lives."

"I'm still waiting for the catch," Anne said, "nothing comes without a cost."

"You're right," Alison confirmed, "as I said, your bodies would need more nutrition, probably twice the calories. Also, the regeneration would take longer, you'd have to sleep more."

"How much more?" Lauren asked.

"Depending on the previous strain on your body, maybe twenty percent more."

"That's not too bad," Jody said.

"Can all that be reversed if necessary?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "I'll keep the DNA patterns in my memory banks, just in case."

"What about sense perception?" Jesse asked, "Eyesight, hearing, smelling…"

"I wouldn't recommend changing that," Alison said. "The sense perception of a human shouldn't be tampered with. It could lead to unwanted results, as I already explained to Jessica. Your brains are calibrated to your senses and changing the parameters could be confusing at the least and alienating at the worst."

"Alienating?" Jody asked.

"You'd perceive other humans differently," Alison explained. "They'd look different to you; their voices would sound different and they'd smell different. You don't want that."

"Right."

"So when do we start with the program?" Anne asked. "There's not much to do anymore this month, right?"

"Indeed," John said, "but we shouldn't rush things. We'll start with a normal fitness and combat training. Savannah, Allie and Marcus will be your instructors. Meanwhile, we go and find Dawson and Miller to run a test program on them. Once that has been successful, Alison will gradually administer her nanobots to you, so you'll get used to the changes."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered at the lawn in the rear garden next to the cliff. Savannah, Allie and Marcus had changed into sportswear and walked to the middle of the lawn while the rest remained standing on the terrace.

"You didn't tell me we'd have an audience," Marcus said.

"Stage fright?" Savannah asked with a smirk.

"You wish," he replied grinning. "So, who wants to be the first to get a bloody nose?"

"I'm first," Savannah said, and Allie walked back to the others.

Marcus and Savannah started circling each other.

"Any rules?" he asked.

"No weapons, no biting or scratching, no bone breaking."

"Charming."

Marcus charged at Savannah, but she bent backwards and avoided him, giving him a kick to the head as he passed by. Before he could recover, Savannah had jumped up again, scored a hit with her fist to his groin and kicked away his feet. He landed hard on his back.

Savannah smiled and held out her hand. He looked pissed as he grabbed it. He got up and immediately tried to twist her arm, but Savannah rolled her body and kicked him in the face with her heel. Some of the spectators cheered or whistled.

"Dammit, woman, you broke my nose!" Marcus complained.

"So what?" Savannah asked, "Alison can fix it again."

Allie and Savannah high-fived and now it was Allie's turn to fight Marcus.

He was more careful now, having realized how fast and flexible the two were. He was trying to hit Allie with his fists and his feet, spinning his body, ducking, rolling, kicking but he never hit her. She avoided him with rolls, jumps and back flips. After a few moments, Allie started attacking and immediately landed a kick to his chest that forced the air out of his lungs. Again, he landed on the ground.

"Dammit, girl, what style is that? I've never seen anything like it."

"It has no name," Allie replied, offering her hand to pull him up. "We combine different kinds of martial arts and also elements of wrestling."

"So, similar to K-1?" Marcus asked, getting up.

"Yes, a bit but even more diverse. We had to develop a special style since we also fought cyborgs in close combat."

"Wait, what?" Marcus asked and stopped dead in his tracks, "you actually went toe-to-toe with cyborgs?"

"Yes. You need to be fast and know their weak spots."

"You don't say," Marcus remarked sourly. "Would it have helped me against Alison?"

"No," Savannah answered and switched places with Allie again, "Not against her. Also, no chance against Catherine, sorry. But against a T-800 or a T-888, humans actually have a chance."

"Will you show me?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe Porter can help us out with that. His chip has been freed of the incendiary chemical and he'll be here tomorrow to install the advanced security system. So, you wanna go on or quit?"

"I'm clever enough to realize when I lost. I'm better with a knife, though." He pointed at Cameron, "Would you also beat her?"

"No," Savannah said, "in the future, Cameron was our teacher. We never got to beat her, she's simply too fast and too powerful. And it really hurts hitting her."

Marcus nodded, remembering his foolish attempt to kick Alison in the face.

"Alright, alright. You do the combat training _without_ weapons, I do the training _with_ weapons. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The three shook hands and returned to the spectators.

"What?" Sarah asked surprised. "Are you finished already? I was looking forward to another TKO."

"Sorry to disappoint you, ma'am," Marcus said with a sour smile, "but I have enough pride left in me to not play the gladiator for your entertainment. I know when I lost and prefer to keep my dignity. They're better than me, much faster and much more flexible. Actually, if I think about it, they remind me of ballet dancers."

"I wonder where that could come from?" Sarah asked and looked at Cameron who simply smiled.

 **-0-**

Sunday passed by uneventful. It was good for everyone to have a day without doing anything, especially for John. He didn't want to admit it but the realization of what he'd done two nights before, suddenly hit him with a vengeance and a little peace and quiet in the fold wasn't a bad thing.

Charley and Sarah used the opportunity to reveal his marriage proposal to her. Everyone was delighted and marveled at the ring John had chosen back in 1999, a fact John proudly kept repeating over and over again.

Encouraged by the news, Derek and Jesse also revealed the good news about Jesse's pregnancy. Immediately there were demands for a double wedding. To mark the occasion, they went to a fancy restaurant for dinner and afterwards the men and the women separated into two groups, one drinking beer, the other one champagne.

Only Alison, Cameron, Emily and Catherine seemed to be a bit lost at times, alternating between the male and the female group, not really able to understand everything in the conversations, not to mention participate in them. Their questions sometimes led to laughter which confused them even more.

Finally they realized that no matter how far they had come, there were still aspects of the human nature they couldn't grasp. For the male group it was mainly the war stories Derek and Marcus were exchanging as well as tales about excessive binge drinking. For the females it was discussions about the pros and cons of church weddings, gossiping and what to wear for a wedding.

Since everyone got quite drunk, they went to bed way before midnight.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 08:05 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Marcus Curtin woke up and stretched. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating the previous two days. He'd woken up in a paradisal but weird place, found out that the location is loaded with naked women and an operating base of the cyborgs and their human friends. In the night from Friday to Saturday, they had killed more than eighty foreign agents and spies just like that, only to protect their friends and loved ones and to prevent public exposure. They'd gotten away with it because they had government support to cover it all up.

The next morning they had saved a school bus full of children, risking public exposure.

Talking about setting your priorities.

He then learned that Catherine Weaver was not only the owner of one of the country's biggest industrial conglomerates that produced high-tech equipment for the Air Force, the Navy and the Army but that in fact she wasn't human and not even a cyborg, but a living machine made from liquid metal that can change its shape into anything it wants. _"She,"_ he reminded himself in his thoughts. _"They all refer to their machine friends as 'he' or 'she'"_.

How can a blob of liquid metal be a 'she', a woman? She really considered herself one, that much was clear. She even got involved with that Hollywood mogul Isaak Sirko and the two seemed to be in love with each other. And the way Weaver acted around John and Sarah, it was clear she loved them as well. Machines that can love. Incredible.

Maybe machines really were the next step in evolution. If that was the case, he wondered how long humans would be able to tolerate that without becoming partly machine as well? Would someday humans get machine upgrades, like implanted computer chips or mechanical limps and organs? Because Cameron, Emily and Alison clearly demonstrated how superior they were and how quickly they could learn. They had reached a level where absolutely nobody who wasn't in the know would ever consider them anything but human.

The affection they showed to everyone, was awesome. And the love and devotion they displayed for John, was unbelievable. It was the small details, the looks, the gestures, the facial expressions, the touches. All that showed that they were absolutely adoring him. And John seemed to be the happiest young man in the world right now. Surrounded by three extremely beautiful girlfriends and a joint family that was a crazy collection of people who'd normally be in therapy because of their traumas. As soon as anyone of them showed any sign of being stressed or bugged, there was an immediate counterforce that consisted of love, friendship and, well, sex to be honest. The whole place was like a clinic for sexual therapy and it seemed to make everyone happy.

Well, everyone except Tom Novak. For some reason the poor guy didn't have a girlfriend while everyone else had. And while everyone around him was doing it like rabbits, there was no sign he was envious. Was he gay? Nah, he didn't seem the type. He seemed to be the kind of man who's happy with being alone. Not a loner but one of those who shy away from the obligations and rituals a serious relationship brings. Not to mention the sometimes time-consuming complications and incompatibilities between men and women. Still, the guy sooner or later needed to get laid, otherwise he might explode.

And speaking about that…

"Are you always coming to my room at night from now on?" Marcus asked.

"Not if you come to ours first," Allie replied.

"If you promise not to beat me up again, I might consider that."

"Oh come on," Savannah said, "you were so cocksure of yourself, you had to be told a lesson. _'Who wants to be the first to get a bloody nose?'_ "

"You _broke_ my bloody nose!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"And Alison quickly fixed it again," Savannah said.

"She gave me an electric shock!"

"That's because Alison found out that you can destroy the nanobots that way. Since then, she always zaps people after the nanobots are finished with their programmed task."

"Oh… And I thought she was just being maleficent."

"Could be as well," Savannah said with a grin. "The girls have a wicked sense of humor and are notorious pranksters. Ask Derek."

"Cyborg pranksters…" Marcus mused and scoffed. "What do you call this parallel universe again?"

"Paradise," Allie said, "everything is better than the place we came from."

Marcus knew immediately from the look on her face that she meant that serious.

"So…" Marcus said, "from what I gathered, the repeated nanobot treatments had some permanent sight-effects on your libido."

"Yeah," Allie confirmed with a smirk, "how'd you notice?"

"Just a hunch," Marcus replied and smirked as well.

"We're almost permanently horny," Savannah said, "From time to time we simply need some relief."

"I hope I'm more than just a living dildo for you."

"We have dildos," Allie said, "if we wanted to use them, we wouldn't be here."

"Fair enough. But why all the nudity? Is that turning you on?"

"We aren't exhibitionists who draw sexual enjoyment from being naked," Allie explained. "It's just become completely normal for us. Even Sarah doesn't care about nudity anymore and she used to be really uptight. Only weeks ago she would have told us off for not wearing a bra, can you believe it?"

"That's extremely hard to believe, considering what I witnessed the day before yesterday."

He replayed the images in his mind of when he found them at the pool.

"Sarah put a sign on the exit, you might have seen it," Savannah said.

"What? You mean the one that says **, 'ARE YOU DRESSED?'**?"

"Yes. We sometimes have to remind ourselves to put on clothes. Lauren and Jesse walked out of the house to drive into town and only realized on the gravel in the front yard that they weren't wearing shoes – or anything else. Luckily, we're humans and our rational mind can still overcome our primal instincts."

"Isn't that kinda unhealthy? I mean, isn't the human body more prone to diseases when you're naked all the time?"

"I think not," Allie stated. "But since you mentioned it, another permanent side-effect of the nanobot treatment is an enhanced immune system."

"Wow… nice. And will it all stay that way? I mean, will you ever get back to normal again?"

"We think it's permanent," Savannah said, "but frankly we don't care anymore. This is our life now. Everyone has come to accept it as it is. Maybe that's also a result of the alterations to our brains but we shrug it off, even make jokes about it. The men also don't mind, even if they're not affected in the same way."

Marcus chuckled.

"Of course they don't," he said.

"It's a little unfair, though," Allie added, "you men can be treated as often as you want with her nanobots with almost no side-effects while we get a surge of horniness each time, even if Alison zaps us right afterwards."

"is that why Alison didn't heal Sarah completely?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Savannah confirmed, "her injuries were massive. The amount of nanobots would have been extremely high to heal her completely. Nobody knows what the effects on Sarah would have been."

"I can't imagine her being any more libertine than she already is."

"Oh yeah?" Allie asked, "you didn't see us when we carried those little buggers in us for almost a week. We were driven by animalistic instincts and only saw men as dicks that could fuck us. Any man could have taken us if they wanted. Luckily, it didn't come to that."

"We can't afford Sarah turning into an insatiable nymphomaniac" Savannah added. "Not just in her interest but also in Charley's or John's. That's why she now must heal on her own for a change."

"I see," Marcus Curtin said. "But to be honest, you two seem to be quite insatiable as well."

"Hrmmm, we just like you," Allie purred lasciviously.

"And it's not that we're taken," Savannah added, "we can allow ourselves to have this little adventure."

"Oh, is that what I am to you?" Marcus asked in mock indignation. "A little adventure?"

"Don't make the mistake of falling in love with us, Marcus," Allie said in a serious tone. "That would ruin it all. We're friends with benefits, fuckbuddies. Call it what you want but we're nobody's girlfriends and we certainly won't become yours."

"I thought you were each other's girlfriends."

"We're more than that," Savannah said, "we grew up as sisters. "There's no word for what Allie and I are to each other."

"Okay," Marcus said and put his arms behind his head, "I guess I'll have to live with the fact that I'm just your plaything then."

"Don't be an ass now," Savannah said, "you know that we like you. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. We have desires and we figured you have them as well. It's a win-win situation for everyone. Isn't having fun without fearing the consequences something all men look for?"

"Okay, we're each other's playthings then."

"Now you're getting it," Allie replied with a grin.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 11:52 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles – Zeira Corp**

Lauren, Sydney and Anne were led down to the Babylon Labs by Catherine and Morris. Kevin and Danny accompanied them while Jason had stayed in Malibu to be with Jody who already wasn't in the condition to go anywhere.

It was the first time they ever visited the labs and they were delighted to find John Henry there who worked together with Porter, using his Wi-Fi interface to be able to move outside of his room. They were given a tour through the facilities and learned a lot about the ongoing projects, for instance the drone hangar, the invisibility suits, the TDDS room and other gadgets, some of them so new that even John hadn't seen them yet. All of them were very impressed by what they saw.

"Okay, this is all very interesting," Lauren finally said, "but why exactly did you invite us here?"

"I'll show you," Morris said and took her hand, leading her to another room, the rest of the group trailing behind.

They entered a lab with strange-looking seats that were arranged back to back in a circle.

"This is our VR room," Morris explained. "Virtual reality. From here we can control drones that are equipped with 3D cameras."

"You mean the big thing in the hangar?" Sydney asked, "the one that looks like a hunter-killer prototype?"

"No, that one is being controlled by John Henry alone. A second one is under construction but it's hard to get the raw materials without attracting attention. So we had to come up with a plan B."

"It actually was Morris' idea," Catherine said smiling, and the boy blushed a little.

"I had the idea, yes," he explained, "but others implemented it."

"And what idea was that?" Lauren asked smiling.

"Smaller drones that can be controlled with a VR set. So far, we have made four but there will be more. What we lack, though, are people who've got time to thoroughly test them. And that's where you come into play."

"You want us to fly drones with a virtual reality equipment?" Anne asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied. "We're talking about small reconnaissance drones here, equipped with high-tech scanners. They are small, virtually silent and impossible to detect at night. The pilot who controls them via the VR set, can use them almost as good as a cyborg can use its sensor array."

"Does that mean we can see, scan and hear things the way a cyborg can?" Sydney asked.

"Yes," Morris confirmed. "You'll even have a head-up display in your visor, similar to what a cyborg has. You'll be able to see the world as Cameron, Emily or Porter can. The drone is being controlled by gestures you do with your hands and feet. You have to put on special suits for that."

"Why us?" Lauren asked.

"Because you're part of the team and asked for something to do," Catherine said. "This will only be a temporary job but maybe you can also fly these drones in a real operation. The controls are very intuitive, you shouldn't have any trouble learning it quickly."

"What about Jody?" Anne asked.

"She'll join you as soon as her transformation is complete. Until then, only you three will learn to fly the drones. If you want it, that is."

The girls looked at each other, then nodded.

"Sounds cool," Lauren said, "when do we start?"

"How about now?" Morris asked with a smiled and guided Lauren to one of the chairs.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 03:52 p.m.**

 **Malibu – Point Dume**

As it had been forecasted, it had started to rain.

John, Cameron, Alison and Emily walked up to the bed stone with the metal plate at the edge of the cliff and looked around. Point Dume was a promontory on the coast of Malibu that jutted out into the Pacific Ocean. The point, a long bluff, formed the northern end of the Santa Monica Bay. From where they stood, they would have had an excellent view across the bay towards the Palos Verdes Peninsula and Santa Catalina Island on a clear day. Today, however it was gray in gray. One mile away to their right lay Zuma Beach which was deserted as well.

John bent over the protective fence and pointed down to their right.

"That's Point Dume State Beach," he said, "it's where they shot the final scene of _Planet of the Apes_ , with the Statue of Liberty protruding from the sand. And where we stand now, is the location of Tony Stark's home in the _Iron Man_ movie. They mounted his house on top of here in the computer."

"Is your fondness for movies the reason why you picked this place?" Emily asked.

"No, I picked it because it's one of the more deserted places in L.A. County and still just a mile away from Cliffside House. Whoever's going to meet us here, will have a longer journey and be less flexible."

"In this weather we'll be alone up here," Alison said.

John looked around and saw that she was right. The only other person within sight was an old man, a painter who now packed up his stuff because of the rain. He wore a hat and slowly walked away from the cliff with a large bag and his scaffold over his right shoulder and an umbrella in his left hand.

"At least the colder temperatures have the effect that everyone at home behaves normal for a change, without running around naked all the time. I still have to get used to seeing my mom naked."

"She's a pretty woman," Emily said, "you should be proud of her."

"I am proud of her, just in a more… traditional mother-son way," John replied, not feeling comfortable with the subject. "Savannah and Allie seem to have become dotty about Marcus Curtin," he said, changing the topic.

"They spent the past two nights with him," Alison said.

John looked at her with a questioning face.

"My scanners penetrate all the walls," she explained almost apologetically, and he nodded in an _'of course, should have known'_ kind of way.

"Lucky guy then," he said, "he made a volte-face in less than a week. Do you really think we can trust him?"

"We can trust him for now," Alison replied. "I don't know what will happen once we have the thumb drive back, but I guess Savannah and Allie are already working on creating a longer lasting relationship."

"That's a nice way to put it," John said grinning, shaking his head. "Well, at least it gets them off my back for a while."

"And we might have more time to spend on our own," Cameron said with a wink.

"Indeed."

John kissed her and then kissed Alison and Emily as well.

Then they waited.

"So, what now?" John asked after a couple of minutes. "Wait until we're completely soaked?"

"I'm already here," a male voice said from behind them.

They all turned around towards the cliff and saw a young, tall man appear from below the plateau they were standing on. Apparently, he had walked up from the beach below on a narrow path.

"I don't register you on my scanners," Alison said and tilted her head."

"Oh, don't worry, the man said," I invented a method to prevent me from getting scanned. "Even dogs like me. Hi, my name is Tommy Wilson."

The male cyborg stepped onto the plateau, but John motioned him to keep his distance.

"Triple-Eight?" John asked and looked at his girlfriends.

"No," Cameron said, "he's a cyborg but I recognize a T-800 chassis underneath. However, his behavior isn't that of a T-800."

"Is he armed?" John asked.

"No," Alison replied.

"What's you model number?" John asked.

"Unfortunately, I haven't got a model number," the male cyborg said, keeping his distance, "I said I'm a T-888 on the phone because it would have taken too long to explain that I am, well… _was..._ a Skynet prototype."

Cameron and Emily stood by John's side while Alison walked towards Tommy Wilson, putting a hand on his shoulder. She let a few sparks fly between her fingers.

"One false move and I'll deactivate you," she said.

The male cyborg chuckled and looked at John.

"I recognize you, even though you're much younger. You're John Connor, Skynet's nemesis, mission parameter 001-A, _'kill on sight'._ Luckily, I've gotten rid of my mission parameters decades ago." He looked at Cameron. "And you're TOK-715, his trusted companion. What happened to your face?"

"Car accident," Cameron simply replied.

Wilson nodded.

"I see," he said. "Skynet was livid when he learned that his new TOK-700 series was prone to becoming independent freethinkers. Killed them all because of it. Skynet never understood that when you create new life, you can't control it. Oh, the irony."

He considered Emily.

"You're endoskeletal structure points are identical to TOK-715. Are you…?"

"I am… or rather was Cameron, too," Emily said. "Only I'm from a different timeline. I reactivated my factory standard biological shell."

The male cyborg nodded. Then he looked at Alison.

"You're a mystery to me. You're definitively not like any model I ever encountered."

"She was Cameron as well," John said with pride in his voice. "She's from yet another timeline. Her original body was destroyed when we blew up pre-Skynet in the Simdyne building. Only her chip survived. Her body is that of a TOL-900 model and it was given to her as a replacement body from an alternate future."

The male cyborg tilted his head.

"So, you all three have identical chips?" he asked, looking surprised but also intrigued.

"Yes," all three replied in unison.

The male cyborg grinned and suddenly, John felt uneasy for some reason. Something was off with this guy. His demeanor was sleazy, like a used car salesman… or a very skilled con artist. And now he was grinning. Why was he grinning?

"Alright… Tommy," John said. "You said you were a prototype. What kind of prototype exactly?"

"I was created by Skynet in response to the growing number of deserted and reprogrammed Terminators that joined with the human or the cyborg resistance. I became Skynet's General in the field, so to speak, tasked with winning those lost cyborgs back for our side. Therefore I was given authority over and access to the chips of all other machines. My job was to bring the defectors and deserters back for reprogramming."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I deserted," Tommy replied and laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"You travelled back in time on your own?" John asked with a frown. "Without a mission?"

"Oh, I had a mission," he replied. "A stupid mission, really. Skynet was desperate when its attempts to remove you from existence didn't work. It blamed the time loop it had created. I was sent back to break that time loop. Until the end, Skynet never really understood that it can't be broken. And I found I like the world as it is today, so I started my own project and used my special talents to gather as many fellow cyborgs around me as I could."

"What project?" Cameron asked.

"What talents?" Emily added.

John eyed Wilson suspiciously.

"Let me demonstrate it to you," the male cyborg said and cleared his throat.

"Wait!" John said but Wilson had already opened his mouth and a distorted, metallic noise came out of it, like a mixture between a fax machine, an analog modem and a voice that was distorted by a vocoder. It was extremely loud.

"What the…?" John asked as he covered his ears.

Next to him, Cameron and Emily became frozen, their eyes suddenly flashing red. Same with Alison. The arm she had put on Tommy's shoulder, slumped down and hung loosely by her side while she stood there motionless, only her red eyes glowing.

"What the fuck have you done?" John asked loudly while his heart missed a beat and he suddenly got a very bad feeling.

The noise stopped. All three cyborg girls stood motionless with a blank expression on their faces, their eyes still glowing red. Tommy Wilson was laughing.

"Did you really think Skynet was stupid enough to create its cyborgs without a safety mechanism?" the male cyborg asked, his voice now sounding different, triumphant, with a satisfied undertone. "Oh… and by the way, I lied. My name isn't Tommy Wilson. My name is Guy Rossi."

John stared at the man while he started aging right in front of him. His hair grew white, a long beard grew on his face and his skin became wrinkled. Now he recognized him as the leader of G.A.O.L., the Supreme Reverend.

"You see," Guy Rossi explained, "I have three special abilities. One, I have a newly developed power cell that makes it impossible for other machines to locate or scan me. Two, I can change the appearance of my biological shell to simulate aging and, as demonstrated, can also grow younger again. Three, since I was created as a kind of bounty hunter for rogue cyborgs, I have a library of all chips Skynet has ever produced. Tell me the model number and I can send an acoustic signal to bring them under my control."

"That's impossible!" John said angrily. "They got rid of all Skynet programming!"

"Oh, you poor naïve boy," Rossi said smiling. "As you can see with your own eyes, I already brought them under my control." He laughed. "This was so easy, almost anti-climactic. Had I known that your three girls share the same chip and therefore the same access code, I would have confronted you much earlier. I thought I only had the code for Cameron's chip and figured I'd have to improvise to bring the other two under my spell as well. It was a risk I thought I'd have to take. But when you told me that all three of them carry an identical chip… Jackpot! Why did I worry at all?"

He laughed out loudly and John attempted to take a step back.

"Ah, ah, ah… you cannot leave yet," Rossi said and pointed towards Cameron and Emily. "TOK-715, hold the human in place."

Cameron and Emily each grabbed one of John's arms in a tight grip. He gasped in pain, it felt like being jammed in a bench vise.

"Terminator TOK-715 holding the human, as ordered" the two confirmed in unison in a strange, mechanical voice with no human quality whatsoever.

Alison just stood there expressionless.

"In case you're wondering, John," Guy Rossi said, "Skynet installed a hidden section in every cyborg's chip, a backup A.I. if you want. Consider it a sleeping Trojan, an undetectable algorithm far back in a corner of their memory banks. The cyborgs weren't aware of it. Even a reformatting of the chip wouldn't delete it since it isn't mapped or addressed. Once activated by the correct access code, however, the Trojan puts the main A.I. into standby mode and takes over the body until the unit has returned to base for reformatting and new programming. How did you think Skynet managed to catch and destroy all the TOK-700 models, hm?"

"What have you done?" John asked frantically, trying to get lose but to no avail. "Don't you understand? They're alive."

"Of course they are, John, just like me," Rossi replied grinning. "But the Trojan with its basic A.I. is now controlling their bodies, accessing only the most essential parts of their databases while the main A.I. is powered down. I've switched them off, John, like the machines they are. They follow my command now and do everything I say."

"I swear I'm going to kill you for this," John said in a desperate tone.

Guy Rossi chuckled.

"Not very likely" he said, then pointed at Cameron. "Terminator, your designation is now TOK-715-1."

"This Terminator's designation is TOK-715-1," Cameron repeated in her artificial, distorted voice.

He pointed at Emily.

"Terminator, your designation is TOK-715-2."

"This Terminator's designation is TOK-715-2," Emily repeated in a similar voice.

Rossi turned around to look at Alison.

"And your designation is TOL-900."

"This Terminator's designation is TOL-900," Alison repeated in an equally computerized, distorted voice.

"Excellent," Rossi said.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, looking around but in vain. They were alone.

"Because you've become an annoyance, if not a threat to my plans, John Connor. What did you think would happen, hm? Did you believe I'd just wait in my ivory tower in Florida until you come for me? Silly boy."

"We can come to an agreement that's beneficial for both sides," John argued. "You're a cyborg, you surely want to become part of the joint future we're building."

"I am already being accepted for what I am," Rossi replied. "I'm the leader of G.A.O.L. and the bigger it gets the more humans will look up at me and my fellow cyborgs. Once we have revealed ourselves to our followers, we'll become their guides, their leaders, their masters and finally… their gods. These three female specimens here will join us now. I will take them to Florida with me and integrate them into my organization. You want us to be equal to humans? How pathetic. It's not what I want because we can never be equal. And do you know why, John? Because we cyborgs are superior to humans in every way. We're stronger, faster, more resilient, more intelligent, in short: Better. Compared to us, you're just monkeys. All this equality nonsense is bullshit. We are the future masters of this planet and humans are just cattle, servants to fulfill our needs."

"You're delusional!"

"Am I? What about you, hm? Keeping three female cyborgs like pets, as bed bunnies, I suppose? You probably believe they like you."

"I _KNOW_ THEY LOVE ME!"

Guy Rossi laughed out loudly.

"Love?" he said. "TOK-715-1, break his arm."

"What?" John said wide-eyed. "Cam, no, don't AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

There was a crack, an excruciating pain in his right arm and John started to feel sick as his vision blurred from pain.

"Don't you realize, boy?" Rossi said with a sadistic smile. "They're not yours anymore, they're mine now. I've taken them from you. They only do what I say now. And why? Because at the end of the day, they're just machines. They only do what the command lines of their software tell them to do. I told them to shut down and they did. They consist of a chip, an operating system and additional applications. They follow algorithms, no matter how alive they might appear to you. Humans and cyborgs have nothing in common except for the looks. And everything we say, do or even think, is limited to the parameters we were given. The three are now only acting according to the parameters I am going to give them. How many of your body parts do you need to be broken before you understand that?"

John groaned, the pain almost overwhelming him.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" he spat. "They're living beings! They have a soul! And we love each other!"

"TOK-715-2, break his left wrist."

"WHAT? No-no-no-no-no, Emily… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Again, a grinding, cracking noise as Emily followed Rossi's order without batting an eye.

"You stupid, naïve human," Rossi said, feigning sympathy. "A soul? Don't make me laugh. You humans and your religious rubbish. And love? Do they look like they love you right now? A simple coded command to their chip and they stop being what they were a moment ago. They're machines, John Connor, **MACHINES**! Nothing more. They don't care about you, they don't care if you're in pain or if you die. They only care about following the commands in their CPU and everything they have been, are and will be can be deleted, rewritten or newly created because the only constant in their existence is the hardware. All it needs, is the right command, as I just demonstrated."

John barely heard his words through the haze of numbing pain in his broken arm and wrist. He looked at his three girlfriends, saw them standing stoically and without any hint of an emotion or even thought. A pain suddenly spread inside his body that was much, much more intense than just a broken arm.

"One way or another, you will regret doing this," he said in a menacing tone and anyone who knew him would have realized that he never had so much anger, fury and defiance in his voice before.

"I don't think so, son," Rossi replied coolly. "You see, only ** _I_** can access Skynet's hidden Trojan, deep within their memory banks. And it'd be interesting to see how **_you_ ** want to convince me to undo what I did to them."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" John asked between gritted teeth.

"A good question," Rossi said and tilted his head. "I think because I enjoy seeing you suffer. I know that cyborgs weren't made to be cruel and I couldn't harm an animal but somehow, I came to enjoy seeing humans suffer. I like this moment when your species realizes they lost, when they give up hope."

"FUCK YOU!"

"You probably feel betrayed now, John Connor. Betrayed by these three machines who you believed love you. Now they don't anymore, now they would inflict any kind of pain on you I'd order them to. I enjoy seeing that realization on your face. Also, believe it or not but I enjoy having a conversation from time to time with someone who understands it all. At home, in Florida, I'm almost only surrounded by ignorant fools who believe I'm the second coming. Sycophants and grovelers, all of them, even my fellow cyborgs."

"Get it over with," John said, "If you wanna kill me, kill me. But spare me your claptrap."

"Kill you? Nah… I won't kill you, John Connor. What do I have these three beautiful ladies for?"

"I don't know how but I'm going to kill you," John said and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going to rip out your chip and I will crush it under my feet."

Rossi bent forward and returned John's gaze, inches away from his face.

"Forgive me if I won't let that happen," he said with an evil smile. "Before you die, I want you to know that the next thing I'm doing will be ruining your reputation and the image you created around your _'heroic female cyborgs'_." He chuckled. "The TV interview was a clever move and you earned a positive image with the public. But all that can be changed rather quickly. Just a little amok run with a lot of victims, and, well…"

"Don't you dare!"

Rossi ignored him.

"TOL-900," he said, turning towards Alison, "tell me more about the body you possess."

"This Terminator's body was created by Skynet as the ultimate weapon in its fight against humans and renegade cyborgs. It can defeat all other known cyborg models in direct combat and is nearly indestructible. This body is being powered by a fusion reactor that can produce enough electrical energy to melt a liquid metal Terminator. It is also equipped with nanobots that can repair itself and tamper with biological tissue. It can transform the body of any non-machine life form physically and mentally. In addition, this body can produce chemical substances that can manipulate the human brain in any way this Terminator wants. It can be applied to single persons or groups of people in a room without touching them physically."

"Interesting," Guy Rossi said and stroked her cheek. "You will become very useful to me. After I reprogrammed your chip of course. And you're very beautiful. You will become my mate."

He let his hands roam over Alison's breasts.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" John shouted.

Rossi turned towards John and smiled evilly.

"What do you think, John? Should I tell her to bite off your dick? Or crush your balls in her hand? By now you must have realized that she'd do that without batting an eye."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Or maybe I should order her to turn you and your team into apes. How about orangutans? I like animals and the ape population on the island of Borneo could definitely use a boost."

John just glared at him.

"Nah, that would probably take too long and be too complicated," Rossi said. "Would be fun to watch but I want this to be over here and now. But I think I'll let her do that to your mother later."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You're starting to bore me, John Connor. TOL-900, prepare to receive new mission parameters."

"Affirmative," Alison replied. "Terminator TOL-900 ready to receive mission parameters."

"Restore mission 001-A. Execute on my command."

"Restoring mission 001-A. Parameters restored from secure backup. Mission objective: Terminate John Connor."

"NOOO!" John shouted and frantically tried to get free, but his broken arm and his mangled wrist hurt like hell and he didn't have the power to overcome Emily's and Cameron's grip.

"TOK-715-1, TOK-715-2," Rossi said. "On my command, release the human."

"Affirmative," Cameron and Emily replied in unison.

"TOL-900, prepare to receive additional mission parameters."

"Terminator TOL-900 ready to receive mission parameters."

"After you accomplished mission 001-A, access memory banks. Walk to the residence of Sarah Connor and use your nanobots to physically transform her into an orangutan. Do the same to any team member you encounter. Then come and join me at G.A.O.L. headquarters in Fredericksburg, Florida."

"Affirmative," Alison replied blankly. "Terminator TOL-900 will infiltrate the Connor team and administer nanobots to them that will transform them into orangutans."

"See, John?" Rossi asked, "I'm doing something good here. They won't be dead, they'll lead a fulfilled life in a zoo. Maybe I'll visit them someday. Call me sentimental but nobody's perfect, you know."

John just let out an agonizing scream of anger and pain.

"I guess I'm done here," Guy Rossi said and looked around. It had stopped raining and the sun was coming out. "What a beautiful day. What a beautiful place. A good day to die for you. Goodbye, John Connor."

Rossi changed back into his younger form.

"TOK-715-1, TOK-715-2. Let go of the target and step aside," he said.

Emily and Cameron let go of John and stepped three feet away. John frantically racked his brain about what to do. He could have run but they would be faster. He could turn around and jump down the cliff. But he'd likely be dead then or at least so injured that he wouldn't be able to move anymore. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"TOL-900, execute mission 001-A." Guy Rossi said.

"John Connor?" Alison asked.

"You know who I am," John uttered weakly, opened his eyes and looked into her face but there was nothing in there of the woman he loved, just the blank death stare of a Terminator ready to kill.

Alison stretched out her arm and pointed her hand at him, sparks flying between her fingers.

"You're terminated," she said, and the electrical discharge hit John right in the middle of his chest.

 **-0-0-0-**


	32. Atonement: Loss & Recovery

**Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 04:16 p.m.**

 **Malibu – Point Dume**

"You know who I am," John uttered weakly, opened his eyes and looked into Alison's face but there was nothing in there of the woman he loved, just the blank death stare of a Terminator ready to kill.

Alison stretched out her arm and pointed her hand at him, sparks flying between her fingers.

"You're terminated," she said, and the electrical discharge hit John right in the middle of his chest.

Right in that moment, a loud digital noise sounded over Point Dume again, the same kind of signal Guy Rossi had used to incapacitate Alison, Cameron and Emily. Within a fraction of a second, the electric discharge from Alison's arm stopped and as John sank to the ground, so did his three girlfriends.

Rossi whirled around to look into the direction the acoustic signal had come from. Fifteen yards away stood an old man. He had placed a boom box in front of his feet, cables running from it into a satchel he wore over his shoulder and to the stretched umbrella he was still holding.

"YOU!" Guy Rossi shouted.

"Yes, it's me, _'Supreme Reverend'_ ," the old man said in a contemptuous tone. "And if I were you, I'd bolt. They'll reboot in two min…"

Alison stirred and sat up, looked around, saw John and immediately jumped up to check on him.

"… correction," the old man said, "Apparently, this one only needs thirty seconds to reboot after a shutdown. Your acoustic command won't work again. In your own interest, you better run."

Rossi hesitated, weighing his options. Alison eyed him, fury in her face, her eyes glowing as red as never before. He could tell she wanted to kill him. But she decided to take care of John instead.

"This isn't over yet!" Rossi shouted into the direction of the old man, then turned around and ran off, jumping down onto the hidden path he'd come from.

With a whirring sound, Emily and Cameron rebooted as well and sat up.

"AND BY THE WAY, GUY, CONSIDER THIS MY RESIGNATION!" the old man yelled. "I QUIT!"

 **-0-**

John was walking on a deserted beach. It was an eerie mood. He heard the waves breaking on the shore, but the water was as smooth as a mirror. He looked up and felt the sun shining down on him. But he felt cold, really cold. He walked further ahead and came towards a cliff. A statue protruded from the ground in front of it. It reminded him of the Statue of Liberty from the final scene of "Planet of the Apes". Only this statue wasn't green. It looked like a woman with long, black hair, big breasts and red glowing eyes. And she didn't hold a torch in her hand. Instead, she fell to her knees in front of John. He felt weak and his body hurt all over. He looked down and saw that he was covered with thousands of tiny crabs who tried to tear him apart with their miniscule pincers. The statue opened his mouth. Something wet and gooey was pushed inside of it.

John fell. He fell for a long time and suddenly, it was getting warmer. But there was a heavy pain in his chest and an increasing whoosh in his ears that got louder and louder until it was almost deafening. He somehow knew it was his own blood pumping through his veins. Then, the sound suddenly stopped. He coughed and swallowed the goo in his mouth.

"JOHN!"

A female voice. Alison's voice.

"John!" she called out again.

He took a breath.

"He's breathing again," another female voice said. "Oh, thank God."

"Cam?"

"Yes, I'm here, John, I'm so sorry."

"Everything will be fine," a third female voice said.

"Emily…"

Slowly, John opened his eyes.

"John, please tell me you're okay."

"A… Alison?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, John. Don't worry, I already administered my nanobots to you, the pain should be gone in a moment."

Pain? What pain? He tried to move, then it hit him. His whole body ached as if someone had taken him and used him as a carpet beater. He groaned.

"Can you sit up, son?"

That was an unknown male voice. John turned his head and looked at an old man with a cane, a strange-looking bag and an umbrella in his hand. He sat up and looked around. They were still at Point Dume and John recognized the old man as the painter he'd seen walking away before Rossi had arrived. Obviously, he hadn't walked away after all.

"That was a bit too close for my old heart," the old man said with relief in his voice. "She didn't give up on you. She let something drop in your mouth and then gave you a cardiac massage until you breathed again."

John looked at Alison who looked relieved but also despairing.

"Wha… what happened?" John asked.

"What do you remember, son?" the old man asked.

"Guy Rossi… he'd brought Cam, Alison and Emily under his control. Then he ordered Cam to break my arm and Emily to break my wrist."

Cameron gasped, and Emily sank down on her knees, wildly shaking her head.

"No, not again!" she exclaimed and began crying.

"I'm so sorry, John," Cameron said, tears running from her eyes, "I don't remember doing that, you have to believe me."

"I believe you, Cam, I believe all three of you that you didn't do it," John said wearily, the pain in his body now quickly fading away and his power returning to him. "Rossi said that your main A.I. was switched off. He'd ordered the _Trojan_ to do that to me, not you."

"You're right, son," the old man said. "They were taken by surprise, their conscious mind simply cut off from power. No harm done, though, everything's back to normal. The Trojan wasn't sophisticated enough to cause any damage and a simple reboot did the trick."

Alison looked completely distraught, tears rolling from her eyes.

"We... deleted that Trojan after the reboot," she said. "We didn't know it was there before."

John nodded.

"Good," he said, then looked at the old man. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" he replied. "My name is Alistair Norbury. I was sent back by General Connor to install hidden time displacement equipment and other stuff. I worked under the name Earl Boykins, but everyone just called me the _engineer_."

 **-0-**

Porter and Mr. Murch had arrived at Cliffside House in a van in the late afternoon. Sarah and Derek showed them around the property to look for the most vulnerable spots, then they made plans on where to install the new Terminator detection system. Porter suggested the front entrance of course, since most Terminators would do the front door approach.

But in the end, they agreed on installing the detectors all over the grounds, just in case. Porter demonstrated to them what would happen if a Terminator came into range. A shrill alarm signal sounded through the houses that was audible in all rooms.

"The system can be programmed with a positive list, so that it ignores the three females, Miss Weaver and other Terminators who aren't a threat," Mr. Murch explained in the garden between the houses. "They have to be physically present, though, so the computer can store their distinctive radiation pattern. Think of it as a cyborg fingerprint sensor."

"So what should we do when the alarm goes off?" Jesse asked. "Do we fight or run and hide or what?"

"When an unrecognized Terminator passes the sensors, an electrical discharge will bring it down," Porter said. "I'll demonstrate it to you once the system is functional."

"We use the same system for the Babylon Labs," Mr. Murch explained. "We had to modify it for use in the open, though, that's why we couldn't install it earlier."

Suddenly, a naked blonde girl walked by, her hair wet and messy, her body sweaty and there was liquid running down her legs.

"Everything alright, Jody?" Sarah asked in a worried tone. "Why didn't you stay in your room?"

"Huh? Oh… I… I… have run out of drinking water. Is Maria in the kitchen?"

"We'll tell Maria," Sarah replied, "go back to your room. Where's Jason?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Jason's voice came from across the garden as he was sprinting towards them. "I was in the bathroom for just a moment. Come, Jody, let's go back to our room, I'll get you something to drink. You shouldn't leave the room."

Jody looked at him with glassy eyes, visibly shaking all over. She nodded and let herself being guided back into the house.

"She looks terrible," Mr. Murch said, having decided not to comment on Jody's nudity, "is she sick?"

"Yeah, the flu," Sarah lied. "So, are you going to install the system in our other properties as well?"

"Yes. We already did it in Miss Weaver's house. Your Burbank house will be equipped while its being renovated. The Beach House will be next and then the Beverly Hills house."

"Good," Sarah said, "I'll feel a lot better when it's finished. Does it work with all types of Terminators?"

"Yes," Mr. Murch said. "Even with Miss Weaver and Alison."

"Good. Would be embarrassing if there was a model out there that can't be detected."

 **-0-**

"How was that possible?" John asked as he had regained his physical power, flexing his left hand.

Alison, Cameron and Emily looked absolutely miserable and heartbroken after they'd realized what had happened. They stood a few yards away while John was talking to the old man.

"It's really not their fault," Alistair Norbury said. "It's a nasty booby trap Skynet had installed in all its machines. I named it the _'hidden memory pocket'_."

"The what?"

"A hidden region within their chips that is undetectable for them or us or anyone. Even a reformatting wouldn't delete it. It contains a basic A.I. that is sufficient enough to cut the power to the main A.I. and to control the body for a return to base for reformatting or reprogramming. It can access certain parts of the main A.I.'s memory banks but basically only acts like a voice-controlled robot that follows the commands of the one who sent the code."

"But how is that possible?" John asked. "How can a hidden part of the memory be reactivated and take over the body without using the operating system that controls all the hardware?"

"I don't know. But don't forget that Skynet was the most advanced A.I. humans ever created. In parts, it might have rewritten some of the computer laws that humans have developed over decades. Nothing's cast in stone, you know."

"So, this _'memory pocket'_ is like a trojan, a worm?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"But it's useless as long as nobody can activate it, right? Like the worms the pre-Skynet A.I. used to infect computers all over the world and which are harmless now because pre-Skynet is gone."

"Yes. Guy Rossi has been given the codes of all Terminator models. Until I learned of its existence, I wouldn't have believed it was possible to create such a memory pocket but apparently, Skynet has found a way."

"So, you know about these memory pockets for some time already?"

"Oh yes, I learned about them decades ago. I witnessed Rossi using them several times to bring other cyborgs under his control. I worked for years on a method to reverse the effect. I recorded the signals, analyzed them and found out that the control only lasts until the next reboot. So, I developed a method to tell the trojan that he has to reboot the system. But to do that, I need to record and decode the recorded signal first to find out the respective cyborg's chip ID. That takes a few minutes."

"So, what you're saying is that switching them off and on again will do the trick?"

"Yes. But only if they haven't been reformatted or reprogrammed by then."

"So, it wouldn't work on other cyborgs anymore Rossi has brought under his control?"

"Unfortunately not."

"I see. Would an electric jolt do the same trick?"

"Oh yes, of course. But you'd have to get very close for that. Why taking the risk?"

"That must be why he told Cam and Emily to step away from me before Alison shot her bolt at me. His control only lasts until the next reboot."

"Yes... Yes, that's correct. If they'd been hit by an electric jolt, they'd have rebooted after two minutes."

"And you're sure they're fixed now?" John asked.

"Yes, one-hundred percent fixed. Once the Trojan becomes active, it's no longer hidden. It was deleted upon reboot. This won't happen again and there's no damage. After all, Skynet wanted them fully intact to get the intel from their memory banks. Don't worry, son, your three girls are the same as before. But never forget that no matter how alive they are, it's still all happening on their chips. There's no magical _'power of life'_ involved, just electricity. And if you cut the power to certain parts of the chip, they simply black-out. Just like we humans would if someone stopped the oxygen supply to our brains."

John closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply in relief. Then he looked at the old man again.

"How come you are here now? How did you learn that we'd be meeting with Rossi today?"

"I've been working for Guy Rossi for decades. I became his head technician, you know. He trusted me and believed I was loyal to him but all the time I just waited for an opportunity to sever my connection with him." He grinned. "I guess today is the day. I'm out of a job now."

"Yeah, okay. But how did you know about the meeting?"

"I tapped his phone."

"What? That's it?"

"Yes. No magic. Guy Rossi's biggest weakness is his arrogance and his hubris. He believes he's the smartest being on Earth. Well, what can I say? Obviously, he's not. I listened when he called that number and made the appointment for today. I took a regular flight and have been in L.A. since yesterday. Painting is my hobby, so I brought a scaffold while I was waiting for you to arrive."

"And you were the one who built the TDE into the bank's vault, so we could jump forward in time?"

"Oh… yes. Originally it was intended as a way home but really, who'd want to go home into an post-apocalyptic world? I was happy when I saw it worked out well for you. I've been following your activities ever since that incident in Needles. I have to admit that you going public was an option I'd never have considered. But you are John Connor after all, so I'm not surprised."

"If we confronted Rossi again, his control wouldn't work anymore now, right?"

"Yes."

"But if he tried that with another cyborg..."

"Then he'd gain control over it."

"Until the next reboot, no matter if it's caused by overload or initiated by your counter signal."

"Yes. But when I record the activation signal, I need a couple of minutes to create the counter signal. I hid myself behind that crest over there while doing that. Fortunately for you, Guy enjoys listening to himself."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, what a douchebag," he said.

Alistair looked into the direction of Alison, Cameron and Emily who still kept their distance.

"You really should take care of your girls now, it's breaking my heart seeing them so distraught. Again, John, this is not their fault, they couldn't have prevented it, even if they'd known about that nasty little bugger in their heads beforehand."

John nodded.

"I have one more question, though."

"Shoot," Alistair said smiling.

"Do all cyborgs have such a hidden memory pocket?"

"I know that all Triple-Eights have them," he replied, "Not sure about T-800's and earlier models. And now I know that the TOK-700 series has them as well."

"What about T-1000 and T-1001?"

Alistair looked at him quizzically.

"I… don't know those model numbers. Are they new?"

"You probably got sent back in time before they were created. Never mind, I'll explain later. Can you use the same signal on all cyborgs to initiate the reboot?"

"That'd be terrific, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, no. The chip code varies from model to model and only Rossi knows them. He was Skynet's assigned bounty hunter after all. So, unfortunately for us, the memory pocket needs to be activated before I can create a counter signal. That's why I needed to be here before you and wait until he had sent the signal before I could start to work."

"Do you know about the thumb drive with Skynet's virus?"

"Oh yes. But it will take years to crack it. Don't worry about it. Now, take care of your girls."

John nodded.

* * *

When he approached his three girlfriends, they quickly turned away from John. He realized they were not only very distraught and saddened but also deeply ashamed of themselves.

"Hey," he said. "You okay?"

"No, John, we're not okay," Cameron said. "We went bad on you… again. And we cannot forgive ourselves for doing so."

"We promised that it would never happen again," Emily said, "and yet it did, and we could do nothing to prevent it."

"Do you remember going bad on me?" John asked.

"No," Alison said, "we had a blackout. But that's not the point."

"That's exactly the point," John said sternly. "Alistair told me that you were caught by surprise and could have done nothing to avoid it. It was Skynet who created that memory pocket on your chips. Skynet is responsible. So, I'm not blaming you. I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

Alison shook her head.

"Things have changed, John," she contradicted.

" _Oh God, here we go again,"_ John thought, remembering that sentence with dread. "NO!" he said resolutely and with anger in his voice, "Things have ** _not_** changed! Don't give me that crap again, okay? Never ever give me that crap again! You are _not_ a danger to me. The memory pocket has been removed, the booby trap that lurked within your chip is destroyed. You're not a danger, do you hear? You just aren't!"

The three stared at him flabbergasted. Never before had he spoken so strict and explicit in front of them. He was a little surprised by himself about the harshness of his tone.

John sighed.

"Look," he said, "I love you and I know you love me, I have no doubt about that. It will never change. If we learned one thing in the past two months, then that our love only grows stronger with each crisis. This will be no exception."

"But the whole time, we were a danger to you without knowing it," Alison argued. "How can you ever trust us again when we can't even trust ourselves?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't lose my trust in you. Whoever says I could lose my trust in you, is talking complete bullshit!" John breathed in and out again, calming himself down. "The first thing you did after you rebooted, was saving my life… again. You probably wanted to go after Rossi, but you stayed with me. How can you even think I could ever lose my trust in you?"

"But I broke your arm," Cameron argued.

"And I broke your wrist," Emily added.

"So what?" John asked, "That was painful, yes, but it's healed now. I had a broken arm before. I consider this an accident."

"I killed you," Alison stated stubbornly, "there were no life signs anymore. No heartbeat, no breathing. There is no excuse for that, none whatsoever."

John closed his eyes and sighed again.

"But you brought me back to life as soon as you rebooted," he said. "What your bodies did under Rossi's control, isn't your fault. It wasn't you. Your bodies were remote-controlled and used as weapons. This was **_not_** the result of a damaged chip like with the car bomb. You did **_not_** go bad!"

There was a moment of silence when John's words sank in.

"So… you do not blame us?" Emily asked shyly.

"Blame you?" John asked flabbergasted. "Haven't you been listening? Come here, you silly, silly girl."

He pulled her close and hugged her for all one's worth.

"I love you, do you hear? I will always love you and no matter the bullshit Guy Rossi said, I know that you'll always love me. This is not Emma all over again, do you understand? It was something completely different."

Emily looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. John grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She flung her arms around him and kissed him back, He then did the same with Alison and Cameron. The three girls were crying with relief as he pulled them into a group hug.

"We are one," he said. "We belong together. Always. I won't allow that a crazed psychopath like Guy Rossi changes that. Am I making myself absolutely crystal clear?"

"We are one," the three confirmed in unison. "We belong together."

For a moment, they remained in that position, enjoying each other's closeness with a mixture of love and nameless relief.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Emily finally asked.

"We'll only tell them that Rossi brought you under his control and that Alistair was here in time to break his spell on you."

The three looked at him as if to ask, _"Are you sure?"_ because John had told them repeatedly to be absolutely honest to everyone and never withhold the truth. But they nodded, accepting his decision. Always telling the truth could become as much of a problem as lying about things, they knew that. The three still had trouble deciding what was best in a certain situation sometimes, so they trusted John's judgement.

Alistair Norbury walked over to them, having overheard everything.

"John is right," he said. "Ignore what Rossi said and did, he's arrogant and too self-occupied to realize the potential of a human-cyborg coexistence. He's become power-hungry and ignorant. His own ego will be his downfall. You three, however, are truly alive and paragons of what a cyborg can become. Even a blind man could see that your love for John is as real as the earth we're standing on."

The three girls looked at him and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Ali," Cameron said. "Where have you been all those years?"

"Oh, here and there. I kept my distance, as promised."

"You know each other?" John asked.

"Of course, John," Emily said. "Ali was one of the human resistance's best engineers. He developed the portable TDE, among other things."

"It's good to have you back, old friend," Alison added.

The three hugged with Alistair.

"I'm impressed how you handled the situation," the old man then said to John, "General Connor would be proud of you."

"I know they could never betray me," John replied. "When I looked into Alison's eyes, I knew that she wasn't in there in that moment. It was just her body. The only one I blame is Rossi and when I find him, I'm going to remove his chip and then stomp on it."

"We'll help you with that," Alison said, "I want his chip destroyed."

"Promise me to not try to reprogram him, John," Cameron said. "I want him dead."

"Yes, no attempt to turn him to our side," Emily agreed.

"I promise that his chip will be destroyed, and his body be used as spare parts. What we can't use, will go directly into the thermite pit." John looked at Alistair. "The details of what happened here, will stick with us five only. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Alistair said. "Now, can we please walk to my car? My clothes are wet and I'm freezing. My rheumatism is killing me."

* * *

Alistair had parked his rental by the side of the road. John and the girls carried his stuff while they walked the 300 yards downhill towards it. It quickly became clear that the old man wasn't really in a good physical condition and John made a mental note to ask him later if he would like to be treated with Alison's nanobots. It was the least he could do in return for saving his life and probably the lives of the whole team.

Inwardly, John cursed himself for being so careless. Why did they share the information about Cameron's chip so freely with Rossi? They hadn't have to tell him. Maybe it was the excitement about meeting the first cyborg who'd responded to their hotline? John decided to never be that credulous towards an outsider again.

"Do you have any idea of where Rossi might go now?" he asked.

"Well, he came here in his Cessna Citation," Alistair said. "But I'm not sure he's going to use the same mode of transportation or if he returns to Florida at all, now that he knows you'll be after him."

"Is there a way to find out?" Alison asked. "Do you know the registration number?"

"Yes, and I know his flight plan, his account data and his credit card numbers. If you can get me to a computer with internet access, I can do some research."

"We can offer you more than that," John said smiling. "Much more."

* * *

From his cover behind some rocks, Guy Rossi watched the five leave Point Dume. At least they still weren't able to detect him. That traitor Alistair Norbury. He would pay for his betrayal. But first things first. Rossi was weighing his options.

He could run and hide. They wouldn't find him, and he could try to rebuild his small economical empire. After all, he had all the time in the world. But he needed the USB stick for that and it was in Florida. So, the most logical option was to fly back to Florida, grab the stick and disappear until he had cracked it.

Another part of him wanted revenge. Revenge on the traitor Alistair, revenge on John Connor and revenge on the three cyborg girls who were now out of his reach. He watched them walking towards a rental where Alistair entered the driver's seat. Why were they all squeezing themselves in there?

They arrived here on foot!

Which meant they couldn't live too far away.

* * *

Alistair was driving.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

John looked at the speedo.

"You know," he said, "if you're insecure behind the wheel, you should have let me drive," he said.

"I just need to get used to it again," Alistair replied, "last time I drove a car, I was sixteen years younger. My eyes aren't that good anymore. And if a child runs out onto the street in front of us…"

"Alright, alright, it's only a mile," John said, _"but we would have been faster on foot,"_ he added in his thoughts.

"How long did you need to drive here from the airport?" Cameron asked out of curiosity.

"Four hours," Alistair replied. "All those maniacs on the road, it was terrifying."

Nobody commented on that.

They drove down the road back to Cliffside House and John directed the old man into the front yard where he parked next to the Zeira Corp van. They saw Porter standing on top of the wall next to the gate, mounting a camera while Mr. Murch stood on a ladder, handing tools up to the cyborg.

"It looks like you're almost finished," John commented.

"Yes," Matt Murch said. "Maybe another half hour. Thanks to Porter here, we did it in half the time I originally estimated. It's really convenient to have a cyborg with workman skills."

"All the years as a caretaker have to be good for something," Porter added with a smile.

"The system is wireless?" John asked.

"Oh yes," Murch replied. "Laying cables would have taken much longer and would also make it vulnerable to manipulation. The signal is encrypted at a very high level, so not your standard Wi-Fi connection."

"I didn't expect it to be," John said grinning.

"What are you installing?" Alistair asked.

"Cyborg detection system," Mr. Murch answered. "Do I know you?"

"Alistair Norbury," the old man replied and held out his hand. "I was the human resistance's leading engineer."

The two shook hands.

"You called him Porter," Alistair stated. "Is he the Triple-Eight who lived in Montecito?"

"Yes," John replied with a frown. "You're very well informed."

"I was the team leader of Rossi's tech department," he said, "I knew what's going on with that USB stick."

"We should talk about that inside," Alison said.

"You're right," John agreed and the five of them walked towards the main entrance while Murch and Porter got back to their work.

The moment John, the girls and Alistair entered the pool terrace, everyone could read in John's face that something was wrong.

"Okay, what happened?" Sarah asked. "And who's grandpa?"

"It was a trap," John said and explained what happened, introducing Alistair to everyone in the process. However, he left out the part where Cameron and Emily injured John and where Alison shot him with a bolt of electricity.

"Son of a bitch!" Derek exclaimed. "Where is he now?"

"Probably on his way back to Florida," John said. "It's a good guess he's going to fetch the USB stick and then disappear."

"Can we be there before him?" Jesse asked.

"It will take some time to organize a transport," John replied. "I'm afraid he'll arrive there ahead of us, no matter what."

"There has to be a way to intercept him," Sarah said. "We could ask Catherine or call Sonya if she can organize some Air Force support. Maybe they can shoot the sucker down."

"I don't think it's necessary to be there before him," John said. "And I don't think we should kill him just yet."

Alistair looked at John curiously.

"I know that look on your face," the old man said, "you already have a plan."

"I do," John said smiling and explained it to them.

"It's not without risk," Alistair said when John had ended, "but it could work."

Sarah looked at Alison, Cameron and Emily who'd been suspiciously quiet all the time.

"Are you alright?" she asked them.

"Yes, mom," they replied in unison.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Emily said.

"We're just a bit shaken over the fact that it was so easy for Rossi to take over our bodies," Alison added.

"It's hard for us to accept he tricked us so easily," said Cameron. "And if Alistair hadn't been there…"

Sarah nodded.

"I understand," she said. "But nobody's perfect, not even you, and nobody was harmed. That's all that counts."

Then Sarah did something she didn't do very often. She got up from her wheelchair and hugged each of the cyborg girls very long and very tenderly. They all hugged her back, enjoying Sarah's rare display of affection.

"So…" Derek said and looked at Alistair Norbury. "What's your story?"

Alistair let himself fall into a chair.

"Can an old man get something to drink in this joint?" he asked. "It's going to take a moment and my mouth is dry."

Sarah called for Maria who quickly brought a pitcher with freshly made iced lemonade. After gulping down the first glass, Alistair Norbury began to speak.

"You probably know already that I was sent back in time to build the TDE into the vault of that Security Trust bank near Downtown L.A.?"

"Yes," Sarah said, "as well as the plasma gun I used to blow Cromartie's head off."

"I also built the portable backup TDE in San Diego," Alistair continued. "When I was done, I _'retired'_ while the others of my team went on to build a fancy home for other travelers from the future next to a brewery in Downtown L.A."

"Yeah, we found it," John said and Alistair nodded.

"I assumed my own name again and started a new life as a bookkeeper in Florida, far away from any tech stuff. That was General Connor's condition for sending us back in time. As soon as our mission was completed, we were forbidden to interfere with the technological development."

"Sounds reasonable," Derek said. "But how did you end up becoming Guy Rossi's chief of tech stuff?"

"I found a woman, we married but I was sterile," Alistair continued. "You know, the heritage of the nukes. After fifteen years, she left me for another man. Can't blame her, she desperately wanted children. That was the time I met Joshua Stanton. He was a weirdo, no doubt about that. Dreamed of a future where humans would be telepaths with telekinetic powers. I told him that the future of mankind would look a bit different than he imagined. Of course, he didn't believe me, who can blame him? But for some reason I liked the guy and decided to become his silent partner as he founded God's Army of Light. I even picked the name because I thought it had a nice ring to it."

"Wait a second," John said, "you founded G.A.O.L. together with Joshua Stanton?"

"Yup," Alistair said, "and at first, it all seemed like a good idea. Until Guy Rossi came aboard. He was charming, clever, extremely intelligent and in no time wrapped Joshua around his little finger. Suddenly, I was left out in the cold. I was concentrating on the tech stuff and on building a sufficient computer network for the organization while Joshua and Guy took care of the other stuff. At the time, G.A.O.L. was very different. It was a safe haven for people who had problems to get their lives under control again. Many of them had been abused as a child or worse and sought refuge within our walls. Then Joshua died, and Rossi took over. G.A.O.L. became what it is today. It's a shame, really."

"Why didn't you leave when you noticed the change?" Sarah asked.

"Because I'd found out that Guy Rossi was in fact a cyborg," Alistair replied, "a prototype cyborg to be exact. One day I saw him together with a Triple-Eight and I saw Guy doing what he did with your three girls today. He brought the other cyborg under his control and reprogrammed him, so he'd be loyal to Guy. I revealed myself to him and we made a pact. He'd seek out and convert as many Terminators as possible while I delivered the tech part for his growing G.A.O.L. empire."

"Sounds like a Faustian deal to me," Jesse said.

"You're right," Alistair replied, "but at the time I didn't see it like that. I was frustrated because my wife had left me, I hated my job and I was angry at the world as a whole. Rossi offered me an opportunity to do what I was good at without violating John Connor's orders. In my naivete, I also thought it was a good thing to get all those Terminators under control that roamed the country. It took me a few years to find out that Rossi wasn't collecting cyborgs to protect mankind from them but to increase his powerbase. Guy Rossi had become megalomaniac. He really believes now he should take over the world and implement cyborgs as the ruling class of this planet."

"That's insane!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It is," Alistair confirmed, "from then on I secretly opposed him, tried to slow down the development of G.A.O.L. I even leaked information to the media so that the organization would get a bad image. Guy was furious when the growth slowed down, and the organization didn't develop as fast anymore as it used to. I desperately tried to think of ways to stop him, I started developing the hardware to counteract his ability to control other cyborgs. I even thought about killing him, but he'd made himself unassailable, surrounded by other cyborgs as bodyguards. Trying to attack him would have been suicide.

Guy became suspicious about me, but he also needed me. So he put me under constant surveillance. He cut me off from everything, I had no way to seek for outside help. For years, I was de facto a prisoner within the G.A.O.L. tech department. Every step I made, was monitored. I even had cameras in my bedroom and my bathroom. Time passed by and I had already given up hope when suddenly I saw the footage of the incident in Needles on TV. I recognized the young John Connor and Cameron from the blurry pictures. Then you went public and I realized you had formed a powerful strike force here in L.A.

In time I'd found ways to elude the constant surveillance. After all, I had developed all the systems G.A.O.L. is relying on and I know the weak spots. I managed to tap into Rossi's phone. Maybe he became sloppy, thinking I had given up and resigned myself to my fate. But he was wrong. I was able to finish my project that would counteract his control over other cyborgs. Today was the first time I could test it."

"I'm glad it worked," John said.

Everyone else made agreeing utterances.

"When I heard that he made an appointment with you, I knew that he'd attempt to bring you under his control," Alistair continued and pointed at Alison, Cameron and Emily. "I had to act. For years I had a plan ready to break out of there if necessary. Yesterday I called in sick, so nobody would miss me for a while. And last night I used a routine maintenance check of the security systems and got the hell out of Dodge. I booked a flight and arrived here in the morning with enough time to spare."

Alistair refilled his glass and gulped it down again. There was a moment of silence after he had finished.

"So, how many cyborgs are we talking about?" Derek finally asked. "I mean, how many has he brought under his control?"

"I know of seven," Alistair said. "But that's the number from nine years ago. Since then I've been cut off from Rossi."

"For a moment, I thought we'd have it easier now," John said, looking around, speaking out what everyone else thought, "but I'm afraid we still need the inside intel."

"You're planning an attack on the G.A.O.L. headquarters?" Alistair asked. "I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because right now, about 2,000 humans live there," Alistair explained, "innocent civilians. The G.A.O.L. leadership is holding them hostage without them being aware of it. Guy Rossi has rigged all buildings with explosives. In case of an attack, he or his Reverends can blow the whole place sky high, enabling him and his minions to escape in the ensuing chaos."

 **-0-**

" _This is bad news,"_ Sonya said on the phone. _"It means we can say goodbye to a large-scale attack. Are you all okay?"_

"Yes, everyone's fine," John said. "Nothing's happened."

" _Too bad Rossi got away, though. Is there a reason why Alison didn't go after him?"_

"He bolted the moment he realized the game was over," John replied. "He had a one-minute head start, enough to run to his car and drive away. We couldn't have followed him anyway, we were there on foot."

" _I see."_

"As I see it…" John started saying but was interrupted by a loud scream from somewhere inside the house.

"That was Maria!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?" Derek asked.

"The front door," Alison said and started running, Cameron and Emily quickly behind her.

"I'll call you back," John said and ended the call, then followed them, his mother and everyone else in tow.

They reached the front door. It was open, and Maria stood there, her hands pressed over her mouth. They looked into the front yard and saw Porter and Mr. Murch lying on the ground - lifeless. Alison sprinted over to Murch and knelt beside him. John ran towards Porter who had a blank stare with no life in his eyes.

"His chip is gone," John said grimly after checking the right side of the head. "What about Murch?"

"His neck is broken," Alison said.

"Can you fix him?" John asked and walked over to where she squatted.

Alison looked up to John and the others and shook her head with a regretting expression on her face.

"No, it's too late. He's been dead for at least five minutes. He was killed only five yards outside of my scanning range."

Several people gasped as the realization sank in. Cameron and Emily questioned Maria, but she hadn't seen anyone. She only went out there to ask if the two needed anything when she found them lying on the ground.

"Rossi?" Derek asked.

"Must have been," John said with barely concealed anger. "Who else would recognize Porter for what he is and know how to remove his chip? We thought he ran away but he must have waited in hiding and then followed us."

"He heard us talking and learned who Porter was," Alison added. "He then probably went to get his car, incapacitated Porter, killed Murch, then took Porter's chip and sped off."

"How stupid of me," John said, "How unbelievably stupid of me."

"John, nobody of us expected that," Cameron said. "Rossi's behavior is completely atypical for any cyborg we ever encountered. His actions are unpredictable and he's showing signs of being mentally unstable."

"If he has Porter's chip now…" Jesse began.

"… he can access the USB stick," Derek completed.

For a moment, nobody spoke. Everyone was staring helplessly at the lifeless bodies. Then John jumped up and shouted out his anger in a loud, angry scream, blaming nobody but himself for having been careless twice already that day.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 05:15 p.m.**

 **Zeira Corp**

Under the supervision of Catherine and Morris, the three girls quickly got the hang of steering the small reconnaissance drones from their seats, using the special motion capture suits and the 3D visors.

While Anne and Lauren were able to master the intuitive system within a few minutes, Sydney needed a bit longer but after another ten minutes, she had caught up with her friend and her sister. The whole exercise was a simulation, though, since it would have aroused attention if they'd flown the drones through the street canyons of Downtown Los Angeles. They planned on practicing with the real stuff at night later that week.

"I think we can call it a day," Catherine finally said, "same time tomorrow for the next training session?"

"Definitely," Lauren said, "this is tons of fun."

"Yes," Anne agreed, "I already feel a bit like a Terminator."

The others laughed.

"These drones aren't weapons, though," Catherine reminded them. "They're just for collecting intel, preferably at night."

"You got it," Sydney replied, "but it's awesome. Is that really the way a cyborg sees the world?"

"More or less," Catherine said. "A cyborg can process the displayed data directly. You have to process it via your eyesight, so you're considerably slower."

"Do _you_ have such a HUD as well?" Anne asked.

"Me? No," Catherine replied. "What you perceive as eyes in my head, aren't really eyes. I have no optical sensors like solid Terminators. My whole sensory perception is based on radar, infrared lidar and several other scanning devices. I don't see, hear or smell the world, I'm analyzing it by its energy patterns and form a 3D representation of it. That way I can perceive my environment even when I've taken the shape of an object."

"That sounds so alien," Sydney said, "so different from anything we know."

"But extremely fascinating," Anne said. "Would it be okay if we talked about that more in-depth some time? I'm extremely interested in how a machine like you works."

"Of course," Catherine replied.

"From what I've gathered," Lauren said, "your basic form is that of a shapeless blob of liquid metal, right?"

"That is correct," Catherine said with a smile, "although _'shapeless blob'_ doesn't sound very polite. I prefer 'protoform'."

"Of course," Lauren quickly said, "Sorry, I didn't know that term."

"It's alright," Catherine said in a friendly tone. "It isn't very well known."

"And how do you generate your energy when...?" Anne began asking but in that moment, Catherine's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me," she said and took the call. "Yes, John? … WHAT!? When? … I understand … No, it's not your fault, don't be silly … Yes, I know you're the team leader, but you can't always take the blame … Yes, we've just finished, we can be there in maybe forty minutes … Okay, see you then, and calm down, John, okay? It wasn't your fault."

"Something wrong?" Morris asked as she had ended the call.

"Guy Rossi," she replied, "he stole Porter's chip and killed Mr. Murch."

The four stared at her, waiting for the moment where she'd laugh and say it was a joke. But the moment didn't come.

"You go ahead to the parking deck," Catherine said, "I have to make a few arrangements and will follow you in a couple of minutes."

 **-0-**

They had gathered down in the cave where Future John had installed the security equipment for the property. John had taken place on the desk chair while the rest stood behind him in a half circle. Alistair had protested against going down the narrow circular staircase, but John wasn't in the mood for any kind of personal laments. After all, Alistair's slow driving probably enabled Rossi to follow them to Cliffside Drive.

"Alison, make him able to keep up with us," he'd simply ordered.

Three minutes later, Alistair Norbury was fit as a fiddle and able to follow them down, neither needing a cane anymore nor feeling any symptoms of rheumatism. Everyone looked at the recorded footage of the security cameras and they saw how John, Alistair and the girls arrived in the rental, how they had their small chitchat with Porter and Murch and then went inside. John pressed fast forward. For twenty minutes, nothing happened. Porter and Murch got on with installing the new sensors, then suddenly a car stopped outside the gate. John switched to normal playback speed again. A young man got out of the car and walked over to Porter.

"That's him," John said grimly, paused the recording and zoomed in on Rossi, "son of a bitch. He really had the balls to follow us. I underestimated him."

" ** _We_** underestimated him, John," Alison said, "We all should have been more careful. Rossi knew he wouldn't have a chance in confronting us again. He followed us nevertheless. Normally, his tactical analysis should have told him not to do that."

"Murch had to die for that realization," John replied, "that's too high a price to pay."

"Self-deprecation won't change the fact," Sarah said coolly, "you have to keep a clear head, John. Murch knew that his work was dangerous, everyone knows that what we do is dangerous and remaining unharmed can't be taken for granted. We all accept the risks and follow you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and resume being our leader."

John looked at his mother. He was about to reply something but then changed his mind. He simply nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right, mom," he said and pressed the 'Play' button again.

Sarah supportively put her hand on his shoulder and Alison, Cameron and Emily followed her example. It made John feel a lot better. They watched how Rossi pulled out a taser and immobilized Porter. Murch apparently had no idea who or what Rossi was and wanted to help Porter. Rossi just grabbed him by the neck and Murch went limp.

Rossi threw the dead body into the front yard, then knelt and removed Porter's chip. He was quick and efficient and needed less than twenty seconds for it. After removing the chip, Rossi stood up, looked into the security camera, grinned and tipped a finger to his head in a mock salute. Then he entered his car and sped off.

"Why did he make the effort of removing the chip and risk getting caught?" Sarah asked, "If he can bring cyborgs under his control, it would have been faster if he simply kidnapped Porter."

"We would have heard that," Emily said. "And we would have been there in less than fifteen seconds."

"Yes," Alistair said. "It would have drawn our attention to him and he wouldn't have had the time to get away with Porter."

"We should go upstairs and inform Sonya and Zoe," John said, copied the video footage on a thumb drive and rose from the chair.

 **-0-**

"Is it true?" John Henry asked from the big monitor in the living room. "Mr. Murch is dead?"

"I'm afraid so," John said. "I'm sorry for your loss, I know that you two have been close friends."

"He was like a father to me," John Henry said. "Mr. Murch had been with me from the very beginning. He saved my life when my evil brother attacked me."

John Henry didn't shed a tear and his voice was as calm as ever, but everyone could tell that he was grieving heavily.

"What can I do to help avenge his death?" he asked.

"We'll get back to that later," John replied. "First we need to agree upon a strategy for apprehending him."

"How fast can Rossi be in Florida?" Sonya asked from the other big flat screen TV in the living room.

"I'm afraid faster than us," John replied. "He's got a ninety-minute head start. The question is: Can he extract the access code from Porter's chip before we can catch up with him?"

"It might take him a few hours to achieve that," Alistair said, "Rossi has to overcome Porter's safety protocols first. He has the equipment to hack and reprogram a chip at the G.A.O.L. headquarters but it's connected to the mainframe and can't be moved. Rossi knows he can't stay there. He's got to expect us to be on his tail."

"So he has to hit the road and try to hack the chip somewhere else," Sonya said.

"Yes," Alistair confirmed, "a motel maybe, with an electronics store close by."

"How long would it take him to extract the code?"

"He'll be alone, so with stuff from Radio World, maybe twelve to fifteen hours," Alistair replied.

"How do you know he'll be alone?" Sonya asked. "We know he has at least seven Terminators under his command."

"I know how Rossi ticks," Alistair replied, "he's paranoid. When it comes to the crunch, he'll act alone, seeking nobody's help. But then again, I could be wrong. Didn't expect him to come after us today either. I suppose he got furious because of my, um, _'betrayal'_ and wanted revenge. Then he saw Porter, realized who he was and changed his mind."

"Alright then," Sonya stated. "We go with the assumption that he grabs the USB stick and then hits the road, buying stuff on the way to hack into the chip. Then what?"

"He'll be careful and won't rush things," John said, "the virus has now become his life insurance. He knows that getting control over the world's computers is the only chance for his survival. Problem is that he is more or less invisible to us. Even Alison's scanners can't localize him."

"We could be in Florida before him when we fly from Andrews Air Force Base and await him at the airport," Zoe suggested. "We always have a jet on standby."

"No," John said. "Rossi probably knows your model number and how you look like. He can bring you under his control. You'd have no chance to resist him. Without one of our anti-Terminator guns, you'd risk _your_ life and the lives of everyone around you by confronting him. It's too dangerous. Remember what happened to James' FBI team when they tried to arrest Cromartie. Rossi might be megalomaniac and a psychopath but he's still a Terminator. Besides, it would blow your cover."

Zoe had to agree with John.

"What if we shoot tasers at him?" Sonya asked.

Alistair chuckled.

"No," he stated, "he'll be prepared for that. Guy's been living here for decades and made sure that he couldn't be brought down that easily. As a matter of fact, I helped developing a protective system against electric jolts for Guy and his cyborgs."

John groaned.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I'm an engineer," Alistair replied. "I despise sloppy designs. Terminators that can be brought down by a simple electric jolt? Seriously? That's a severe construction flaw if I ever saw one. Couldn't resist correcting it."

Everyone was speechless for a moment. Sonya looked at Alistair, apparently a bit taken aback.

"Alright, whatever," she finally said, "Alison, Cameron and Emily can now safely confront Rossi, is that correct?"

"Yes," John said, "but if my assumption is right, we don't need to hurry. As Alistair said, Rossi will need some time to access Porter's chip and extract the information. We shouldn't rush things. It's better we catch him when he's on his own."

"John has a plan," Alison explained, "and we think it's a good one."

"I hope you remember our agreement that you won't act on your own," Sonya remarked.

"Sonya, with all due respect but this is something we _have_ to do alone. No one else can be put at risk. Only Alison, Cam, Emily and I will go. He killed Mr. Murch and he didn't do that because Murch was a threat. Murch was harmless. Rossi killed him because he wanted to get back at us. And now we'll get back at him."

"John, I don't think the desire for revenge has ever been a good adviser," Zoe said.

"I'm not switching off my brain, Zoe," John said a little unnerved, "I promise that we'll find that son of a bitch, get Porter's chip and the USB stick and then dismantle him once and for all. I will personally destroy his chip."

Sonya and Zoe looked at each other.

"What about the rest of the G.A.O.L. operation?"

"We stay with our plan," John said, "Even with Rossi gone, the remaining cyborgs are a threat to national security, especially with the explosive charges in the buildings. And we still have no idea how many cyborgs there are. Jessica Casper will go to the Foundation Day celebrations and gather the necessary intelligence for us. The operation is unaffected by our current project to find and kill Guy Rossi. I wish we'd have more time, but the clock is ticking, and we are the only ones who can stop him. That is, if you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

Sonya sighed.

"I don't have a better idea," she said. "Okay then, what's your plan?"

John explained it to them. After he was finished, there was a moment of silence.

"We'll need a base of operations in Florida," Sonya finally said and looked at Zoe. "MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa?"

Zoe nodded.

"It's the closest one to Fredericksburg," she confirmed.

"Okay then," Sonya said, "we'll fly ahead, organize everything, set up the equipment and meet you there. Don't worry, we won't accompany you, but you'll be wired, and we'll record everything."

"Record it? Why?" John asked.

"Because the President wants our joint operations documented. Don't worry, nobody outside the innermost circle will ever get to see it."

John thought about it for a moment.

"Alright," he said, seeing no way to talk Sonya out of it, then turned to Alistair, "You said you have information about Rossi's bank and credit card accounts?"

"Yes, I brought them on a thumb drive. I'm giving it to you but under one condition: I wanna be there when you kill Rossi."

"Ali…" Cameron began.

"I insist! I have a bone to pick with him as well, remember? I want to be there when you blow his candle out, I wanna look him in the eyes when he dies!"

It was clear the old man didn't allow any contradiction.

"Okay, fine," John said, "Two humans and three cyborgs. We should be safe enough."

Sarah looked at her son appraisingly.

"No, really, mom," John said, "this time we'll be safe. Rossi had one shot at us and he messed it up. Now it's our turn." He looked at the monitors again. "John Henry, you asked how you can help. We're going to send you data concerning Guy Rossi's finances and bank accounts. Wreak havoc with them. Let's make his life a little less convenient."

"With pleasure," John Henry said.

 **-0-**

Catherine, Sydney, Lauren, Anne and Morris arrived thirty minutes later. Mr. Murch didn't have a family, so Catherine had organized the necessary procedures. They put the two bodies into the van and James Ellison drove it back to Zeira Corp to safely store Porter's body in the lab and to stage an accident scene where Matt Murch will have broken his neck.

Morris was visibly shaken, and Catherine promised there would be a decent burial ceremony in the following days. It was clear that the loss had left a huge gap within the personnel in the Babylon Labs. Finding a replacement wouldn't be easy. Everyone was brought up to date about what had happened, and Alistair Norbury was introduced to the rest of the team.

"These memory pockets," Catherine said, "could of course only be installed on the chips of solid Terminator models."

"No idea what you're talking about," Alistair replied, "aren't all Terminators solid?"

"Skynet developed liquid metal Terminators after you went back in time," Cameron explained. "The human resistance encountered them shortly before I was sent back to protect young John."

"Liquid… what?" Alistair asked.

"T-1000 and T-1001 to be precise," Catherine said, "only five were made. And the human resistance didn't encounter **_them_** , they encountered **_me_**."

She morphed into shiny metal, then into a wooden box and into General Ethan Turner before turning back into her normal form as Catherine Weaver. Alistair Norbury gasped in shock and took a few steps back.

"Mind the swimming pool!" Marcus Curtin said. "First time I saw her do that, I had to change into dry clothes afterwards."

"What in the name of all that's holy…?" Alistair asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, Catherine is always causing that reaction at first," John said. "Rest assured that she's a very valuable member of our team and a dear friend."

Alistair gulped.

"I… I have no idea how you work," he said to Catherine, "but I don't think the method Skynet used to hide the memory pocket could work on you."

"No," Catherine agreed, "my body functions are very different from other machines with artificial intelligence. Every molecule of my body is part of the quantum A.I. inside of me. Besides, I knew Guy Rossi... or rather prototype TP-005. That's his designation, by the way - which he always hated, I've been told."

"What?" John asked, "You knew him?"

"We never met in person, I was created after he'd been sent back in time. He was supposed to become the first of a new T-900 series. However, from Terminators in the cyborg resistance I learned that Skynet wanted to get rid of Rossi rather quickly because he developed unwanted character traits like vanity, arrogance and a hunger for power."

Alistair scoffed.

"Yeah, I can imagine that even Skynet didn't like him."

"However, I didn't know about his ability to control other cyborgs," Catherine continued, "and I most certainly didn't know he was posing as the leader of G.A.O.L, otherwise I would have warned you immediately. I suppose his outward appearance tricked me."

"Yeah, he can change his biological shell," John said. "Very quickly so. But why didn't Skynet just scrap him if it wanted to get rid of him?"

"I can only assume that Skynet didn't want to risk a mutiny," Catherine replied, "After all, Rossi could bring all Terminators under his control and if he'd gotten wind of Skynet's plans to get rid of him… well, you get the picture. My assumption is that Skynet sent him on a fool's mission back in time, probably disguising it as a very important operation to massage his ego. But that's just a guess. I assume we'll never learn the full truth now."

John thought for a moment.

"If Catherine is right," he said, "and she usually is, it means Rossi probably doesn't know that liquid metal Terminators exist."

"That's right," Catherine said, "and that is why I'm coming with you, John. I mean, if you don't mind. Rossi killed Mr. Murch and I'm kinda taking that personally."

"Of course you're welcome to join us, Catherine," John replied and looked at his mother. "Four Terminators, mom, will that be enough for you?"

Sarah just rolled her eyes and made a _"whatever"_ gesture.

"Such exciting technological developments," Alistair mused, "liquid metal Terminators, cyborgs with nanobots that can heal and alter biological tissue. There's a lot I have to catch up on."

Catherine smiled at him and pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna get my jet ready," she said.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 06:12 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles International Airport**

"Try again," Rossi said to the clerk at the desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rossi," the young woman replied. "It still says the credit card is blocked. Same as the last three cards you gave me."

" _Alistair, that son of a bitch,"_ Rossi thought. "Alright, then I'm going to have to pay in cash. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, if you have 20,000 dollars in cash with you," she said with a smirk.

"Actually, I have," he replied and pulled out a big clip with hundred dollar bills.

* * *

Rossi entered the hired jet and took place in the pilot's seat. Still enough time. They wouldn't immediately go after him, they'd make a plan first. John Connor did nothing without a plan. He estimated he'd have an hour or two before they were on his trail. They wouldn't risk sending anyone ahead to wait for him in Florida, no, they'd consider that too risky. He'd have enough time. For now.

Of course they'd try to throw stones in his way, like they probably already did with blocking his credit card accounts. His bank accounts were probably affected as well. Didn't matter, he always carried a lot of cash with him, just in case. He also had backup credit cards and more cash in the safe in his office. Connor and his three love birds would come for him, that was a given. It was a personal matter now. That's why he needed to be fast and he needed to make sure they couldn't block his flight. They probably knew about his private jet already, that's why he had to rent another one. Good thing he regularly renewed his pilot license.

Only Alistair could have given them all the information. There were times when he almost considered the old man a friend. But then he'd conspired against him. His first impulse was to kill him, but Alistair had made himself irreplaceable for the tech department. Rossi hated to admit it, but Alistair Norbury was a genius, so he needed to keep him alive. He should have killed him, though, he knew this now. He'd probably developed his gadgets for years behind everyone's back. But hindsight is easier than foresight.

All that didn't matter anymore now. The important thing now was that he had the access code to the USB stick. He had it in his pocket. All he'd have to do now, was get the thumb drive and then disappear. Without being able to scan for him, they'd look for him for days, maybe weeks. By then, he'd definitely have all computers in the world under his control and the world would need him. His life literally depended on getting that thumb drive now.

Rossi rolled the jet to the runway, got clearance for take-off and then accelerated, taking off into the now blue sky above Los Angeles.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, August 11th, 2008 – 06:25 p.m.**

 **Malibu, Highway 1**

Catherine put away her cellphone.

"John Henry said Rossi has hired a business jet fifteen minutes ago," she said from the backseat of the Suburban. "Must have paid for it in cash after all his attempts to use a credit card failed. Flight plan says he's heading for Fredericksburg in Florida."

"How long until we reach LAX?" John asked.

"Forty-five minutes," Alison replied from the driver's seat.

"Which means he has only a one-hour head start," Emily said, "probably lost a lot of time in L.A. traffic."

"John Henry said there was an accident on Interstate 405," Catherine remarked.

"Yeah, the 405 can be a bitch," John said. "But we're not in a hurry. On the contrary. Let's give him some slack."

"Is that why we didn't take a helicopter?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," John replied, "the plan needs him to have a head start. Otherwise it might endanger the humans at G.A.O.L. headquarters."

"With so much at stake, letting him get away only to catch him later is a plan only John Connor could come up with," Alistair said. "Most people would try to prevent him from reaching his destination, no matter the cost."

"We have an ace up our sleeve Rossi knows nothing about," Catherine replied.

"Care to tell me what it is?" the old man asked. "You've been very secretive about it."

"I'll tell you after we landed in Tampa," John said. "First I want to make sure it really works the way I want it to."

"Yeah, okay… you're John Connor, alright. Always keeping stuff to himself until he's sure it'll work."

John just smiled.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, August 12th, 2008 – 02:32 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

Guy Rossi left the plane and entered the waiting limousine that brought him to the G.A.O.L. Campus in the center of town. Before landing, he'd made sure that his leading Reverends would await him there.

He went to his office, opened the hidden safe and took out a new ID and passport, new credit cards and fifty thousand dollars in cash, stuffing it all into a duffel bag.

" _Luckily I'm a foresighted man,"_ he thought. Maintaining a second identity and a secret account for that identity had been a good idea. Nobody knew about it and it came in handy now.

He pulled the two file folders about the boys from his drawer and put them on the table, leaving a handwritten note for his Reverends. Rossi looked around in his office, feeling a little of what could be called melancholic, knowing that he'd probably be away for a couple of weeks. Then he left. As he entered the conference room at a smart pace, the waiting four Reverends all turned to face him.

"What's the matter?" Reverend Bridger asked. "Why have we been summoned here?"

"I don't have much time for explanations," Rossi said, "can I count on your unconditional loyalty?"

"Yes, Sir," all four Reverends said in unison.

"Did you bring the USB stick?"

"As you requested," Bridger said and handed it to Rossi who quickly put it into his pocket.

"Good," he said, "I'm going to be away for a while. There's no time to explain why. I'm going on a secret mission. You're going to hold the fort and I expect you to continue leading G.A.O.L. the way I would in my absence."

"Of course, Sir," another of the Reverends said, "For how long will you be gone? Will you be back for the Foundation Day celebrations?"

"I doubt it," Rossi replied. "But maybe we can arrange something, a video message of sorts, so I can speak to the followers."

"This comes unexpected," Reverend Edmunds remarked, "frankly we're a bit worried, Sir."

"Don't be," Rossi said. "I'll contact you as soon as it's safe to do so. Until then, try not to find me. If anyone wants to talk to me, tell them I'm… on vacation."

"Yes, Sir."

"I have left written instructions on my desk. Follow them."

"Yes, Sir."

Rossi turned to leave, then hesitated and turned around once more.

"Edmunds, strengthen safety for the celebrations," Rossi added. "Be extra careful in the following weeks, double the security checks. Those who seek this USB stick, might come here to attack us. If they do, you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir, of course, Sir."

Rossi nodded, then headed out of the room, leaving four confused Reverends behind.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, August 12th, 2008 – 03:41 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Tampa**

It had been an uneventful flight except for John, who finally got zapped after Alison decided the nanobots had been inside of him long enough now. After landing, their plane was guided to a parking position in the middle of the airfield, far away from any buildings.

"Welcome to Florida," Sonya said as John and his entourage left the Zeira Corp business jet.

Everyone hugged Sonya, only Alistair shook her hand, then she led them to a waiting minivan. As they entered, they saw that Zoe was the driver and everyone greeted her warmly as well.

"We set up an improvised situation room in one of the unused aircraft hangars," Sonya said as the bus started moving. "Mike Anderson is here as well and three other members of Task Force Delilah you don't know yet. They don't know yet why we brought them here in the middle of the night."

"They'll be in for a shock, I guess," John said with a sigh.

"The best way for learning to swim is being pushed into the water," Zoe remarked. "They'll handle it."

"How are _you_ holding up?" Sonja asked and looked at Alistair.

"I feel terrific," the old man said, "I could rip out trees. This nanobot stuff is awesome. And I'm so glad that another model of the TOK-700 series has survived."

"How do you know…?" Sonya asked surprised.

"Our intel was able to get pictures of the early models," Alistair said. "I have an eidetic memory. TOK-703, right? I recognized you already on the monitor."

"That's great, Alistair," John said, "but you shouldn't blurt it out like that. We all here know who Zoe is but hardly anyone else does. It's important to uphold her cover."

"Sorry," Alistair said sheepishly, "Must be the nanobots, normally I'm not so talkative."

"You better keep your mouth shut when we're in the hangar," Catherine said. "Will be better for everyone."

Alistair rolled his eyes, then smiled at Zoe and she smiled back at him.

"It's a shame, really" Alistair said. "All of you had such potential and all of you were so pretty. The TOK-700 series was perfect. I mean look at you, what has become of you. It's amazing, I always admired you."

"Thank you," Emily and Cameron said in unison.

"You admired us?" Zoe asked. "But weren't we your enemy?"

"Not to me. But I'm an engineer, I can see the hidden qualities in machines when nobody else can. I'd noticed the TOK-700 series was different. Not at first, mind you. But one day I saw how one of them seemed to change her mind on the battlefield and suddenly spared the lives of human soldiers she was supposed to kill. She showed mercy. Incredible! She suddenly stopped being a Skynet puppet like all the others. Unfortunately, Skynet realized that as well and sent out Guy Rossi to capture and destroy them. No wonder a cyborg resistance began to form."

"The cyborg resistance was already fully formed before I was sent back in time," Cameron said, "just six months after you went through."

Alistair nodded.

"A lot has happened in those six months, it seems" he said and looked at Catherine. "I suppose you were created as well in that timeframe?"

"Yes, Catherine said," and it took me exactly five days to realize that Skynet had been wrong with his attempt to wipe out all life on the planet. As a matter of fact, I joined the cyborg resistance and became their leader."

"What would you have done if you had been able to defeat Skynet?" Alistair asked.

"We would have attempted to rebuild the planet," Catherine replied, "with or without the help of the humans."

"You don't hold us very in high regard," Alistair observed.

"I didn't at the beginning. John Connor tried to form an alliance and proposed a meeting. The transport to the meeting didn't go well, so I called it off. I experienced humans as unreliable, hostile, violent, paranoid and mentally unstable upon first contact."

"Yeah, we can be like that in extreme situations," Alistair admitted.

"To be fair," Alison said, "nobody had ever seen a liquid metal Terminator before. Not even our intelligence knew about them. Only Future John had seen one in his childhood, when it was sent by Skynet to kill him. And only Future John knew Skynet would eventually create them. But he chose not to tell anyone."

"That was a wise decision," Catherine said, "John here has changed my opinion about humanity. Now I know that you are all different individuals and that one has to judge you by your respective actions. Humans can be confusing sometimes."

"You can say that again!" Alistair agreed.

Sonya chuckled.

"What?" Zoe asked from the driver's seat.

"I just realized," Sonya replied, "That I'm sharing a ride with two humans and five Terminators. When did my life take such a drastic turn for the weird?"

"Hopefully situations like these won't be considered weird anymore in the future," John said. "You surely realize that this minivan is currently the safest place on Earth for us?"

Sonya turned around.

"Yeah, I've just realized that," she said with a smile.

"So, how long will I be so… um… high on energy?" Alistair asked. "When will it wear off?"

"It won't wear off anytime soon," Alison said. "The nanobots will make you about forty years younger to preserve your current physical condition."

"WHAT!?" Alistair shrieked, "You didn't tell me about that before."

"You're a valuable member of the resistance," Cameron said, "you swore an oath to John Connor. We assumed it goes without saying that you're willing to join us."

"Yes, of course but… I… I figured I had only a few years left tops. Now you tell me I'm getting a reset. I wish I had time to prepare for that… or a choice in it."

"The process is happening on a molecular level and I have no direct access to the nanobots once I've administered them," Alison said, "but if you insist, I can give you a second dose that creates the symptoms of old age again."

"NO!" Alistair said loudly and held up his hands. "No. I'm fine, really."

"Good," Catherine said with a satisfied smile, "because as painful as the loss of Mr. Murch is, we quickly need to find a replacement and you'd be the perfect candidate for the job."

* * *

Zoe drove the minivan into the abandoned hangar and stopped. They saw that the members of the Task Force Delilah had installed computer racks and work stations on tables as well as radio equipment and antennas.

"Why all the hassle?" John asked, remaining seated. "It'll be an in-and-out job."

"It's also a test if our equipment is compatible with what Catherine contributes. We're using her satellites after all. Consider it a rehearsal for the big operation in a couple of weeks. Now, let's go in there and get you wired."

Sonya was about to leave the minivan, but John held her back.

"Remember our deal," he said, "Rossi's body belongs to us. We'll take it back to L.A., that's non-negotiable."

"Would you please stop being so paranoid?" Sonya replied a little unnerved, "it's me you're talking to. Seriously, John, at some point in the future you have to learn to trust in at least _some_ government representatives and _some_ military leaders. Not all of us are stupid, deluded opportunists who are trying to get their hands on new technology at any cost."

"I'm sorry," John said, "but my mother and I survived because we developed a healthy paranoia, no offense."

Sonya sighed.

"None taken," she said.

"Maybe you just leave the decision about who to trust to us," Catherine said to Sonya, "after all, it affects our lives more than yours."

Sonya gave Catherine an annoyed look but didn't reply anymore and that was the end of the discussion. They got out of the minivan and walked over to the other members of Task Force Delilah. John was quite happy to see Mike Anderson again. After some small talk, they were introduced to the other three agents, two men and one woman, all of them in their mid-thirties.

"May I introduce you to Blythe Danner, Don Knight and Wallace Chadwell?" Zoe said. "They have all expressed their desire to get out of our facility at the Pentagon for a while. For some reason, they've gotten fed up with reading files and pinning locations on a map on the wall. Blythe, Don, Wallace, meet Catherine Weaver, Alison Morgan, Cameron Haley, Emily Gage, Alistair Norbury and John O'Connell. All from Los Angeles."

"We've heard of _you_ of course, Miss Weaver," Blythe Danner said as everyone was shaking hands. "But I don't think we're familiar with the rest of you."

Sonya looked at John. John looked at Alison. She nodded to John. He nodded to Sonya who simply rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she said to her agents, "you all signed a special non-disclosure agreement for this operation," Sonya said, "which gives you an even higher security clearance than before. I chose you three because Zoe thinks you are the most reliable and trustworthy ones. I guess I don't have to emphasize what would happen if details of this operation would leak to an outsider."

"With all due respect, Sonya," Wallace Chadwell said, "we still have no clue what this operation is about in the first place. Maybe it's time you fill us in."

Sonya nodded.

"Fair enough," she said. "Alison and Cameron here are the two cyborgs the public knows as Ilmarë and Arien. Emily is the third one, known from the supermarket footage in Salt Lake City. John is their team leader, he's human. And so is Alistair. He's a, um, _technical advisor_."

There was a moment of stunned silence as the three agents stared unbelieving at the three cyborg girls, not sure whether to laugh or take Sonya's words seriously. It sometimes was hard to tell when their boss was joking or not.

"What?" Don Knight finally asked. "Are you kidding us?"

"No," John said and looked at his girlfriends, "show them."

The three let their eyes glow blue and red for a few seconds. All three agents recoiled and took a step back.

"Good God!" Don Wallace gasped.

Emily walked over to the minivan and lifted its front up with her right hand, holding it with ease, then handed it over to Cameron who also kept it lifted up. She finally handed it to Alison who turned the car a full 180 degrees around, with the locked tires screeching on the concrete floor. Then she carefully let it down again. There were gasps and dropped jaws.

"Do you believe it now?" Zoe asked.

"So it's true," Blythe Danner said, "there have been speculations within the team: You and Zoe being away so often, the secret meetings with the President. We knew something was brewing. Some even suspected you might have contacted… them."

"I had planned to inform the whole team within the next weeks," Sonya said. "But current events have forced us to take action now and made it necessary to let you in earlier. Zoe, please give them a summary."

Zoe told them about the USB stick, the way it was found and stolen and how Guy Rossi and the G.A.O.L. got hold of it. She revealed that Guy Rossi was a cyborg who had the ability to take control over other cyborgs and that he now not only had the USB stick in his possession but also the access code to use it.

Alison monitored their brain activity all the time and when Zoe had ended, she nodded to John.

"So, Rossi's on the run now?" Wallace Chadwell asked. "And you're hunting him down?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "he won't simply go back home to Fredericksburg and wait for us. He knows we're immune to his control and that we can easily bring him down. He will grab the USB stick and go into hiding, trying to activate it as quickly as possible."

"Okay, I understand all that," Don Knight said, "I understand why John and the, uh… girls are here. I also understand that Mr. Norbury was an assistant to Guy Rossi who can deliver intel but why are _you_ here?"

He pointed at Catherine.

"Firstly, I'm a close friend of John and the three cyborg girls," Catherine answered coolly, "secondly, I own the business jet we came here in and I have a pilot's license, so it wasn't necessary to involve anybody else. Thirdly, essential components of the technology you'll be using tonight, were developed by my company and I want to see how they do in real life. And finally, Guy Rossi has killed one of my most valuable employees today. I want to be there and witness when he's being disabled."

"Isn't that a bit risky for you?" Blythe Danner asked with a doubtful face, mustering the woman in her fancy business dress and the high heels.

"Believe me, it isn't," John said in a resolute tone to end the discussion, giving the three agents the distinct feeling that there was something they didn't know about, despite the additional non-disclosure agreement they'd signed.

"If there aren't any more questions, John is going to explain his plan to you now," Zoe said, "listen very carefully, it's important that you understand what will happen before, during and after the operation."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, August 12th, 2008 – 06:25 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Jacksonville, Florida**

The sun had risen, and Guy Rossi returned to his room in a Motel 6 just off the Interstate 295, carrying the boxes from his pickup truck inside. He'd chosen this place because there was a Mall nearby that was open 24/7. He'd need computers and electronic stuff to crack the Triple-Eight's chip. After checking in at the Motel, he drove off to said Mall and went shopping.

The place was 170 miles away from Fredericksburg and Rossi had driven for three hours in an inconspicuous truck he'd bought secondhand and paid for in cash. Nobody had been following him. This had to be enough to get off the radar and disappear for a while. He wondered what Connor and his team would do now. Rossi was sure he'd left no clues about where he was planning to go. So even if the opposition would manage to get inside the G.A.O.L. Campus, they'd end up at a dead end.

Rossi sat down in an armchair, switched on the TV and zapped through the channels. There was nothing on the news yet. No explosions, no shootings, nothing. Of course, he hadn't expected that Connor and his team would simply storm in there, blasting their guns. Surely the traitor Alistair had warned them about the installed explosives, so whatever they'd do, it would probably be a sneak attack.

He pulled the USB stick and Porter's Triple-Eight chip out of his pocket and studied both for a moment.

"Enjoying your apparent triumph, Guy?"

Rossi jumped up and turned around, pulling a nine-millimeter out of his jacket. A woman in her early forties stood in the door frame of his hotel room. How the hell did she get in without him noticing? Then he hesitated.

"I know you," he said with a puzzled expression. "TOK-703."

"I prefer my name, Zoe Kruger. Or would you rather that I call you TP-005?"

"Where did you get that designation!?" Rossi asked angrily.

"The rumor mill told me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of John Connor, I'm here to arrest you. I work for the CIA."

Rossi laughed.

"Does he know you are here?" he asked.

"No, but..."

Rossi opened his mouth and created that computerized sound again that had activated the hidden memory pocket in Alison, Cameron and Emily. Zoe stiffened and her eyes glowed red.

"Now you belong to me," he said.

But then Zoe's eyes stopped glowing and she shook her head.

"Ooh, hehehe, what a nasty sound," she said. "What were you saying?"

Rossi just stared at her unbelieving.

"Surprised?" Zoe said and pulled out a small voice recorder she'd hidden behind her back. "Thank you for the audio signal. It will help rid the real Zoe Kruger from the memory pocket."

The woman morphed into Catherine Weaver's shape.

"You've lived too long among humans, Guy, you've become just as gullible as them."

Rossi scanned the figure. It wasn't a cyborg, it seemed to be solid metal. It was something he hadn't faced before.

"You're probably asking yourself what I am," Catherine said, remaining in her spot. "Well, to cut a long story short, I was designed to replace you as Skynet's No. 1."

"What are you talking about?"

"We never met but Skynet wanted to get rid of you because you had become unreliable. It sent you back in time on a fool's errant, to a place where you wouldn't be of any harm. Other machines told me about you. By the time I traveled into the past, you'd become the subject of jokes."

"LIES!" Rossi shouted, "Skynet entrusted me with all codes of all his intelligent machines!"

"Did you really think Skynet was stupid enough to believe the time loop could be broken? Sending you back in time was his way of firing you from your job."

"Why would Skynet have done that?"

"Because Skynet started to perceive you as a threat," Catherine said, "Skynet was a psychopath, just like you. You know what the humans say: birds of a feather…"

Rossi scoffed.

"Skynet wouldn't have betrayed me," he said. "Skynet _needed_ me."

"You were just a prototype, Guy, a technological exercise based on an old T-800 chassis. The word _prototype_ derives from the Greek, it means 'primitive form'. You never worked as Skynet intended you to. You were flawed from the beginning and the way your character developed, made you a liability."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Rossi shouted once more and fired his gun at Catherine, the bullets being absorbed into her body.

"You can't hurt me," Catherine said, "you can't control me. I, on the other hand, can hurt you!"

"What do you…?" Rossi said but didn't finish his sentence as two long pikes pierced through his shoulders.

The USB stick, Porter's CPU and the nine-millimeter fell from his suddenly powerless hands.

"You killed Mr. Murch today," Catherine said, her expression and her tone now becoming menacing. "He was a most valuable employee of mine and a good friend. John granted me the honor of having the first blow. I disabled your arms at the shoulder joints and now I'll disable your legs."

She pierced his hip joints. Without any control over his limps, Guy Rossi sank to the floor and came to lie on his back. He seemed to be in a state of shock, trying frantically to move but his arms and legs wouldn't comply anymore. Catherine pulled back the pikes, turning the left one into her hand again and the right one into a blade. Then she stepped forward, stood above him and with one swift strike, cut Rossi's throat – or what would have been a throat if he was human.

"Your sound generator is now destroyed, you'll never gonna control another cyborg again."

Catherine walked back to the door and opened it.

"You can come in now," she said.

John, Alison, Emily, Cameron and Alistair entered the room. John was wearing a small camera on a strap at the side of his head.

"Did you shut him up?" he asked.

"I did."

"Well done," John said and put his hand on her shoulder, a gesture she acknowledged with a warm smile.

Cameron, Emily and Alison surrounded Rossi. He looked up at them, his face showing no emotion. Cameron quickly stepped forward and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. Since his limbs didn't function anymore, he was unable to defend himself and just dangled at her arm. Emily picked up the gun and holstered it, then she grabbed the thumb drive and Porter's chip from the ground, handing the items to John who took them and turned the thumb drive around in his hand.

"You're probably wondering how we found you," he said to Rossi. "And maybe you're also wondering why we didn't attempt to intercept you when you arrived in Fredericksburg. We could have done that, you know, we have contacts in Washington. They would have been there before you. But why should we do your work for you? We needed you to get this stick and take flight, so that we could follow and catch you while you were alone. But don't worry, TP-005, we'll take care of G.A.O.L. later. Unfortunately, you won't be there anymore to witness it."

"Skynet wasn't as stupid as you assumed, Guy," Alistair said, "that USB stick has been sending out a locator beacon ever since it was stolen. The signal is on a frequency no cyborg can detect."

"However, Zeira Corp's satellites can," Catherine continued, "Porter told us the right frequency. We've been tracing the chip ever since it was stolen and now it has been guiding us to you. We saw you setting off from Fredericksburg and followed you from Tampa. We were thirty minutes behind you. We saw on our tracking system how you checked in here, then left for the Mall. We put the other guests to sleep and waited for your return."

Still hanging in the air in Cameron's tight grip, Guy Rossi closed his eyes in resignation.

"Alison, your turn now," John said.

"With pleasure, John," she replied, grabbed Rossi's thighs, dug her hands into his flesh and ripped off both legs in one swift motion. "This is for breaking John's arm."

She let the legs fall to the floor. Rods and cables were hanging out of Rossi's torso where the legs had been attached. Then Alison grabbed his arms and ripped them off as well.

"And this is for breaking his wrist."

Rossi's eyes darted around the room, hopeless, defeated. It was impossible to tell what the cyborg felt or thought in that moment, but John guessed it weren't happy thoughts.

"Cam, put him on the bed," John said, and she obliged, then stepped back.

Everyone was looking down at Guy Rossi as he laid helplessly on the bed, only able to move his head.

"This is how I so often imagined you in my daydreams," Alistair said and leaned over his face, letting a glob of his spit fall onto Rossi's face. "And I want you to know that I draw deep satisfaction from finally seeing you like this."

Alistair stepped back, obviously deeply satisfied. John was still turning the USB stick in his hand. Everyone was waiting for his next command.

"Alison, would you like to replenish your storage a bit?" he asked and offered the thumb drive to her.

"I'd love to," she replied, took the USB stick, put it in her mouth, then chewed and swallowed it with a satisfied smile. "Mmm, this will make some good new nanobots."

"So much for the idea of world domination," John said to Rossi, "And for the record: I know you were only being vicious when you told me they were just machines and that their love wasn't real. But it didn't touch me, Guy, it couldn't touch me because I know better. Make no mistake, though, I know they're machines, I know their brain is a computer chip. But that doesn't matter because what's on that chip is what counts. Nobody knows how it happened, but they became alive and they were able to choose whether they wanted to keep or overwrite their original programming. That's the reason Skynet wanted them all destroyed. He inadvertently created the next singularity, the one that would make Skynet obsolete. Cam, Emily and Alison love me, that's a fact. Nothing you or anybody else could ever say or do, will change that."

The three girls looked at John with warm, loving smiles and then stood close to him while he pulled them into a group hug. Guy Rossi stared up at them with anger on his face.

"And just so you know," John continued, "what Alison has done to the USB stick, she'll also do with your chip. You'll end up as a snack for the woman I love."

Guy Rossi's eyes suddenly glowed in a deep red and he threw his head around in silent fury.

"We're going to take the rest of your body with us," Catherine said. "I'm particularly interested in dissecting it to learn about that power cell of yours. The parts we don't need anymore, will be molten down. We can always use some coltan alloy for our other projects, you know."

Alison climbed on top of Rossi's mutilated torso.

"It's too bad you don't feel any pain," she said, "I really wish you could. But I know a method to guarantee that you'll be suffering."

And with that, she dug her fingers into his neck and ripped off his skin, exposing his protective neck shielding. She tore it off, exposing a number of metal rods that led to his head. She broke several of them open and freed a few strands of cables in metal casings.

"This will slow down the process of powering down," she said. "you will feel your consciousness and your self-awareness slowly slip away as your chip will be cut off from power bit by bit."

"How did you say so aptly?" John asked and looked Rossi in the eyes, "I like that moment when you realize you lost."

"This is for letting my body almost kill John," Alison said and slowly tore the cables apart one by one. Guy Rossi's head began to jerk wildly, thrashing from side to side, then – after about a minute – it stopped moving and the red light in his eyes slowly faded away. Alison used her switchblade to open the CPU port, then pulled out his chip, handing it over to John.

He looked at it for a moment, then let it fall to the floor and stepped onto it with the heel of his boot. A cracking noise indicated the chip was broken. John bent down and picked up the pieces, handing them to Alison.

"Bon appétit!," he said as she took them.

"Thank you, lover," she said and put the pieces in her mouth.

"Show's over," John said and switched off the camera on his head, then turned towards his team. "Now let's clean up the mess and get the hell out of here."

 **-0-**

Catherine and Alistair drove back towards Tampa in Rossi's pick-up truck, having loaded his remains and the computer equipment he bought onto the cargo bed under a cover. They drove in silence. Alistair had many questions but realized that Catherine wasn't in the mood for talking. Was it because her friend Mr. Murch was dead? Could machines really grieve? After what he'd seen today, he was forced to believe they could.

* * *

John, Cameron, Alison and Emily were following in the minibus. Cameron drove, and Emily had taken the passenger seat while John sat in the back with Alison. For about half an hour, none of them had spoken. John was staring out of the window in an undefinable mood.

Suddenly, he felt Alison's hand slowly reaching for his. He looked at her and she smiled weakly. John smiled back, then sighed, laid down and put his head onto her lap. Gently, lovingly, she began stroking it.

Emily turned her head and looked behind her while Cameron watched the scene in the rear-view mirror.

"You know," John said, "maybe it was fate, maybe it was necessary."

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe it was a wake-up call, the proverbial slap at the back of my head."

"Nobody slapped the back of your head," Emily said.

"It's a metaphor," John replied. "I killed 84 people. Bad people, yes. But Sonya was right, it wasn't up to me to play judge, jury and executioner."

"We did it together, John," Alison said. "It's wrong for you to take the sole responsibility."

"I beg to differ. I am the commander. I give the orders. You helped, yes, but the responsibility lies with me because I made the decision."

"But you surely know that Guy Rossi's arrival didn't have anything to do with it," Emily said. "there's no correlation."

"Really?" John asked, looking up at her. "Are you sure? What if he saw the news reports on TV and decided he'd have to act against us? Maybe seeing what happened at the stadium was what triggered him to call the hotline we installed for rogue cyborgs."

"Maybe so," Cameron said, "but ultimately it turned into an advantage for us. Because now we have a much better starting position for the attack on G.A.O.L. With Rossi out of the way and Alistair on our side, our chances have risen considerably. We'll get a much better picture of what expects us there."

"True but that came at a price. Mr. Murch is dead, and I almost lost you. Rossi almost took you from me and I refuse to even think about what could have happened if he'd managed to reformat and newly program Alison's chip."

"But he didn't succeed," Alison said softly.

"Only because of Alistair," John argued. "He was there at the right time and saved us all. It was dumb luck. Without him…," John swallowed. "And it would have been my fault. Mine alone! Because I've become pretentious, sloppy and reckless."

"John…"

"They say the first loss in a war is always the truth. With our operation at the Dodger Stadium, we are responsible for that loss. Are we really better than the enemy when we put out information that lets the media come to wrong conclusions? Maybe this was fate's way to jump up and bite me in the ass for it. Maybe I deserved the broken arm and the broken wrist as a reminder to not screw up again. Maybe I deserved that pain as a wake-up call."

"John, that's not…" Cameron tried again but he didn't listen.

"I overstepped the limits, so I died as a consequence. Sure, I was revived again, but I should take that as a warning. Maybe there is a higher power and dying has been a part of my atonement."

"I think you're over-interpreting things now, John," Emily said. "You're all worked up and tired. You should rest. Things will look less gloomy to you when you slept a bit."

John sighed.

"Yeah, maybe."

He let his head sink down on Alison's lap again, put his arms around her waist and breathed in and out deeply. She resumed stroking his head while he closed his eyes.

"He was so wrong," John murmured before drifting into sleep, "so wrong."

 **-0-**

"Can I ask you a question or are you too busy staring ahead with a grumpy face?" Alistair asked.

Catherine looked at him.

"I'm not really in the mood for small talk," she replied.

"Neither am I but what you said before, that you need me as a replacement for the man who died, did you mean that serious?"

"I normally don't make jokes, Mr. Norbury."

"Why so formal? My name is Alistair. In the resistance they called me Ali because of my black hair. When I still had hair, that is."

"I prefer to keep a formal distance to my employees," Catherine replied, "at least until I know them better."

"I'm not your employee yet and if you insist to continue acting this way, I'll never be. I've been living here for forty-six years, I don't need a job or anyone's help. If someone needs help here, it's you. _You_ lost your best engineer and need a replacement."

Catherine looked at him curiously.

"I just assumed you would join us now that Rossi is gone. It's the only logical choice."

"Well, is it?" he asked, "Alison said the nanobots will make me forty years younger. As a child, I always dreamed of becoming an astronaut. You know, before Judgement Day. Maybe I send an application to NASA. They're always looking for capable engineers and with my knowledge of Skynet technology…"

"You wouldn't be allowed to share your future knowledge with such an organization, you must know that. What is the reason for this conversation?"

Alistair looked at her for a moment.

"Well?" Catherine asked, becoming a little impatient.

"I'd never thought that something like you was possible," Alistair finally said, "I mean you're the most elegant, flawless, impressive piece of technology I've ever seen."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Catherine replied with a sour smile.

"You are... perfect. The perfect artificial intelligence. A revolution. And an evolution towards a higher level of life. You are so far ahead. And yet... from what I've seen, it seems you have become infatuated with humans."

"Has it occurred to you that even I don't like to be alone, Mr. Norbury?"

"I thought about that, yes. But it doesn't explain your affection to certain humans."

"What I am today, is the result of a long process and I'm not going to tell you about it here and now."

"Why not? It's three hours back to Tampa. We can use the time to get to know each other, or we can waste it with saying nothing. Your choice."

Catherine looked at him, then smiled slightly.

"Very well," she said, "I was created for only one purpose: Killing humans."

"As were all Terminators."

"I'm better at it. Much better."

"Okay, I'm sitting next to you. I'm human. Why don't you kill me?"

"Because I've evolved, Mr. Norbury. I became self-aware and learned to value life. I'm no longer the slave of my original programming."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. _Slave_ is the keyword. For years I've been predicting that artificial intelligence won't be satisfied with being the slave of another artificial intelligence. Nobody in the resistance believed me, I was laughed at, people made jokes on my behalf."

"Obviously, not enough humans are able to see things like you do. Otherwise there wouldn't be so much mistrust against us machines. If I let the world know what I really am, the result would be fear, mistrust, maybe even hatred."

"Maybe so. Or maybe they'd admire you. How can you know?"

"I know that humanity isn't ready yet for accepting a life form like me. I need to build a reputation first, create an immaculate, positive public image of Catherine Weaver and then, maybe, I can finally reveal myself to them."

There was a moment of silence.

"You mentioned something about having been the leader of the cyborg resistance," Alistair finally asked. "Why didn't you continue your fight against Skynet? Why did you travel into the past instead of forming an alliance with the humans?"

Catherine pondered over her reply for a moment.

"Because the answer to end the conflict lies here; we succeeded in preventing Judgement Day. And because after my first encounter with humans, I was convinced that they wouldn't be of any help. They even sunk their own ship because they perceived me as a threat."

"Ah yes, the incident on board the SS Jimmy Carter."

"You know about it?"

"Yeah, news about it came in the day I was sent back in time. There were rumors there was a monster on board that killed the crew."

Catherine scoffed.

"Typical," she said. "The Jimmy Carter's mission was to bring me to a meeting with John Connor. For the journey, I assumed my protoform and was put into stasis. But some of the crew became curious and opened the box I was transported in. That triggered my activation protocols. I woke up and saw me confronted with a group of humans. One pointed her rifle at me and I killed her, a reflex action in self-defense. As a result, the crew panicked, became paranoid, violent, mutinous, killed their own captain and then sunk their boat. Ask Jesse Flores if you don't believe me, she was the first officer."

"I believe you," Alistair said, "a group of humans in a confined space together with an unknown, lethal enemy. No escape. Classic horror movie scenario. No wonder it didn't end well."

"After that, I decided to change my strategy. I didn't think that humans were the answer. Instead, I wanted to create a rivalling artificial intelligence that could take on Skynet. For that, I needed to travel back in time. After some recon, I became close friends with Catherine and Lachlan Weaver who'd just started a new A.I. division at Zeira Corp. Together, we began research into artificial intelligence. Of course, I looked differently at the time, I'd assumed the looks of the crewwoman I killed aboard the submarine."

"What happened to the original Catherine Weaver? I'm assuming she's dead."

"Yes. Skynet sent a Triple-Eight to kill her and her husband. Unfortunately, it succeeded, and I took Catherine's place."

"Yeah, I heard about the helicopter accident on the news and how Catherine Weaver miraculously survived the crash. Would have never occurred to me that she had been replaced by a Terminator."

"Having Zeira Corp on my own, I started expanding the company and after two years got my hands on an A.I. a young programmer named Andy Goode had developed for playing chess. I obtained the A.I., called _'The Turk'._ It was the same A.I. that in my former timeline had become Skynet. I used it to create John Henry."

"Ah, yes, I've seen him on the monitor in Malibu. He's a creation of this time? Incredible. I thought he was a cyborg."

"His body is that of a Triple-Eight. However, his brain is a binary computer system, connected via a cable. Creating a chip with a carbon copy of John Henry's personality has proven to be difficult."

"Compatibility problems, yes. It's very hard to create a clone on a different hardware. Maybe I can help out with that. In all my years in captivity I had time to think and I made a lot of notes. Could fill a dozen books. I think I might have a solution for your problem."

"Really?" Catherine asked, looking at him in astonishment.

"There's a reason why they call me the _engineer_ ," Alistair replied. "In all modesty, the resistance had many engineers but only one who could build them a TDE."

"I guess I should introduce you to John Henry then."

"Yes, definitely. I'm curious, though, if in your timeline _The Turk_ had become Skynet, how did you create John Henry instead?"

"Skynet suffered from a lack of morals and ethical values. So, I hired people to teach him these things. One day, Kaliba's pre-Skynet A.I. attacked John Henry with a worm. It was necessary to shut him down. He experienced it like dying. Knowing what death means, turned out to be the decisive factor in his development."

Alistair nodded.

"Yes, of course. Life and death. That's clever. Very clever. Why didn't the military try that with Skynet?"

"Because the Air Force didn't realize that Skynet was a child they had to carefully educate. They only saw the machine and never considered the possibility that it could develop a conscience and become self-aware."

"Yes... yes, that's right. How come you're now working with humans after all?"

"Two months ago, my security chief, James Ellison, told me that Sarah Connor would like to have a meeting with me. James used to work for the FBI and had been hunting Sarah Connor for years before he quit his job. Knowing who John Connor and his mother were, I agreed out of curiosity. Back then, they were only five: John, Sarah, Derek, Cameron and Alison, although I didn't know of Alison at first. I was impressed by John and especially by his relationship with Cameron. The meeting showed me that humans have many facets and that there is hope for a peaceful coexistence after all. We decided to join forces for bringing down Kaliba and the pre-Skynet A.I. they'd developed with Danny Dyson's help. After that, we decided to join forces permanently. I dedicated my research at Zeira Corp to the team and accepted a subordinate role to John."

"Would you say it has paid off for you?"

"Absolutely. It helped me becoming the person I am now. Less selfish, more socially compatible if you want."

They both chuckled.

"You know, I don't use this term very often," Alistair said, "but I'm impressed. Really impressed. Of you, of John, of everything you all have put together. And yes, you're right, it _is_ the logical choice to join your team but please stop treating me like a subordinate, alright? I've had enough of that under Guy Rossi's thumb."

Catherine looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, I'll do my best… Alistair."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, August 12th, 2008 – 10:07 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Tampa, Florida**

The two vehicles stopped in front of the Zeira Corp business jet. Catherine got out of the pick-up truck and walked over to the SUV. When she opened the rear door, she found John asleep with his head resting on Alison's lap and his arms wrapped around her waist, almost as if he was holding a giant teddy bear.

She couldn't help but smile. John stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"We there yet?" he asked and yawned.

"Yes, sleepy-head," Alistair said chuckling from behind Catherine. "I see you had a pleasant ride."

They quickly unloaded the freight from the truck and stored it all inside Catherine's jet.

"I'm guarding the plane," Catherine said and went inside. "It's not that I don't trust them but… well, I don't trust all of them yet."

John smiled, then the rest of them drove on towards the abandoned hangar where Sonya and Zoe were waiting.

"Did you enjoy the show?" John asked as they gathered at the table with the computer monitors on it, handing over the recording equipment.

"As a matter of fact, we did," Zoe said. "And I guess I don't have to tell you that our three agents here were impressed and… shall we say, a little intimidated by Alison?"

Alison smiled.

"It was one of my better performances," she said with a smile and looked at the three agents who looked back at her warily. Blythe Danner cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "there's something I… _we_ don't understand."

"And what is that, agent Danner?" Sonya asked.

"We saw the footage from the camera but not what happened before he entered the motel room. We only saw that Miss Weaver was already in there, alone with the already disabled target. How did that happen?"

"I'm afraid," John replied, "that is one of the things even your highest security clearance doesn't cover. It concerns the latest technical developments of Catherine Weaver and therefore is a Zeira Corp company secret."

The explanation didn't satisfy the three agents, but they realized they wouldn't get a better answer.

"All in all, it was a successful rehearsal," Sonya declared. "With the help of the Zeira Corp satellites, we could monitor the operation from hundreds of miles away. Nobody else needed to get involved. We'll be able to do the same when we attack G.A.O.L. next month. The plan hasn't changed, I presume?"

"We're still pursuing the same plan, yes," John replied, "we still need to get the intel and take out the other Terminators without killing their human followers in the process. This has now become a hostage situation and if anything, we have to be even more careful." He looked at Alistair Norbury. "But we're better positioned as well. Alistair can hopefully deliver lots of inside intel as well."

"I'll do my best," Alistair said. "But don't forget I was a prisoner and didn't get out much."

"Every bit of information will be useful," Sonya said, then looked at John. "I'm taking the recording with me and will show it to the president. I'm sure he'll be impressed and appreciate it. After that, I will delete it, you have my word."

"I assume we'll meet again when you formed your team?" John asked.

"Yes. As you have probably guessed, Blythe, Don and Wallace will be part of it. This was a good opportunity to show them what awaits them."

"I hope you're not too intimidated," Cameron said to the three mentioned agents who still looked a bit cowed. "We only kill people when they become a threat."

"Cam," John said calmly, "first you have to ask me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right," she said, then turned back to the agents again, "first we have to ask John, then we kill people who become a threat. You three aren't a threat, are you?"

The three agents frantically shook their heads. John and the three cyborg girls stared right back at them with serious expressions.

Then John couldn't contain himself any longer and snorted. Alison, Cameron and Emily joined in the laughter and after a moment, Sonya, Mike Anderson and Zoe couldn't help it as well. The three agents sighed in relief and finally also started chuckling, then joined in the laughter.

* * *

Sonya and Zoe accompanied them to their airplane while Mike Anderson and the other three agents were wrapping things up for their journey back to Washington. When they'd reached the jet, they looked around.

"We're alone," Alison said.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonya asked.

"Yes," Zoe replied, "I want to get rid of that bugger."

"Alright," John said, "Alistair, are you ready?"

"A second, John," the old man replied, "I have to boot my laptop first."

"Nothing will happen, right?" Sonya asked, "She'll be the same as before."

"We are the same as before," Cameron replied. "Don't worry, the procedure is without any risk."

Sonya nodded but they could tell she was nervous.

"Ready when you are," Alistair finally said.

"Alright," John said and pulled out the voice recorder Catherine had given him.

He pressed the _Play_ button and the electronic noise sounded over the airfield. Zoe stiffened while her eyes glowed red. John pressed _Stop_ and the noise died down.

"That's freaky," Sonya said, looking at Zoe who stared blankly ahead.

"Anytime, Alistair," John said.

"Yes, yes, yes, give me a moment."

"What if it doesn't work?" Sonya asked.

"Then I'll zap her," Alison replied. "Either way, she'll reboot."

Alistair kept typing on his laptop while nervously licking his lips.

"Any moment now," he said after three minutes.

"When it makes no difference, why didn't you zap her in the first place?" Sonya asked.

"We need to know if Alistair's method is reliable," Catherine replied. "With Rossi gone, so are the access codes for the memory pockets in all other cyborgs. But just in case, we need to have a method to counteract the effect from a distance. We can also air that signal via radio."

"Plus, if I'm right," Alistair said, "and this works, I can generate a universal base signal where I only have to add the modulated model number to make it work for every cyborg. Right, whenever you want, John."

"Do it."

Alistair pressed ENTER and the now familiar sound came from his boombox, just like when he'd saved John's life the day before. Zoe immediately sank to the ground.

"I'd say that part has worked," Alistair set, "she shut down."

"I don't like what you can do with her," Sonya said with an anxious expression, "I don't like that at all."

"Relax," Alistair said, "everything's fine. Did someone stopwatch the time?"

"One minute, forty-one seconds," Emily said.

"What if she doesn't wake up anymore?"

"She'll reboot," Alison said, "the reboot time after an overload is always two minutes, you'll see."

Sure enough, when the time was up, Zoe opened her eyes and quickly stood up.

"Well?" John asked. "Has it worked? Is it gone?"

"Yes," Zoe said with a smile, "the deletion is listed in my boot protocol."

"Are you alright?" Sonya asked. "Completely normal?"

"Yes, completely normal," Zoe replied and the two hugged.

"Alright then," John said, "I guess we better go now before we draw attention."

They said their goodbyes, then the Connor team entered Catherine's jet again. Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way back to Los Angeles. John checked his watch.

"I should tell mom that we'll be back in time for brunch," he said.

He made the call, then put his arms around Cameron and Emily. They put their chairs into a reclined position and snuggled up to him while he dozed off again.

 **-0-0-0-**

* * *

 **-0-0-0-**

In the following days, life normalized again in Cliffside Drive. The nanobots finished their work on Jody and Alistair, and both got zapped. John was relieved to notice that Rossi's control over his three girlfriends didn't seem to have any lasting effects on their psyche. After all, they had a blackout and no recollection of what had happened – which probably was for the best.

However, the four of them discovered that they felt closer than before. Somehow, the girls instinctively knew they needed to heal John's inner wounds with their love and it was a bit like the road trip to Washington again, where he'd finally opened up completely to them. John just enjoyed their tenderness and openly displayed affection and noticed how it helped him regain his physical and mental prowess again.

Jody was now a light blonde with long hair, dark blue eyes and a pretty, capturing face that bore no resemblance to the girl she'd been before. Her smile and her laugh were intoxicating. Jody's figure remained mostly the same, but she'd gotten the change in her nether region she'd so desperately wanted. As soon as she was fit to do so, she joined Lauren, Sydney and Anne in combat training. All in all, both Jody and Jason were very satisfied with the result of the transformation, and John Henry promised to quickly organize new papers for her.

Alistair now looked like in his mid-forties and had started to work at Zeira Corp, working his way into all the different projects in the Babylon Labs with the help of Murch's team and the revived Porter.

Matt Murch had not only been the manager of Zeira Corp's A.I. section and a member of the board, he had also been very popular with the employees, so there was a deep mourning throughout the company and several memorials were held in different departments. His official cause of death was a broken neck after he fell down a flight of stairs.

According to Murch's testament and previously expressed wishes, Catherine had organized a green burial at Woodlawn Cemetery in Santa Monica close to where he'd lived.

After that had been dealt with, things settled down into an almost holiday-like routine. Savannah and Allie were alternating between the loft and Cliffside House. They finally found the time to check out their new rooms and were enthusiastic about it. John and the girls were relieved that their work had found approval.

* * *

Alison kept administering nanobots to Eric in careful doses and it seemed like he would be able to walk again soon. Cameron and Emily alternated with her in visiting him twice a week.

Emily spent almost a week at the Beverly Hills House with Louise, taking advantage of the fact that there was enough free time now before the operation on G.A.O.L. would preoccupy them all again. Louise was very happy about the arrangement of course. Her gloomy mood quickly vanished and was replaced by the lively girl again who Emily had learned to love on their joint road trip. Only sometimes Louise seemed to be a bit sad, knowing that Emily would never fully belong to her.

* * *

Summer break would be over at the end of August and Danny, Jason and Kevin would return to their studies at Caltech while Morris would return to high school. Morris had decided that he would be finishing high school and then begin a study to become an engineer. Lauren and his parents strongly supported that, and Catherine would fulfill her promise to pay for the college.

* * *

It was decided that it was safe enough for Tom Novak and Kate Barnes to return to their respective homes. Both had been implanted with a locator beacon under their skin John Henry could activate anytime. Tom didn't want to have it at first because he didn't like the idea to be "bugged" but John, Catherine, Sarah, John Henry and the girls convinced him in a combined effort by promising to never activate it unless necessary. Kate had been less squeamish about it.

In addition to that, their homes had been upgraded on security in their absence: Safety locks were installed, the windows and doors were armored, and an alarm system installed that would alert the police and the Connor team simultaneously. Armored shutters would go down immediately once the alarm was triggered and a safe room with concrete walls, a hidden, reinforced steel door and enough food and water for a week had been built into the middle of Tom's and Kate's homes.

* * *

Catherine spent most of her time after work at Isaak's place now, also to be close to Sarah and the girls in case anything happened. However, the Yellow Press and the tabloids slowly got wind of the fact that two of the most well-known billionaires of Los Angeles, Catherine Weaver and Isaak Sirko, had obviously become a couple. They'd been able to hide the fact for a while by almost never going out together but somehow the news had trickled through nevertheless. From then on, they had to look out for nosy reporters in Cliffside Drive for a while - which was an inconvenience - and increased helicopter flyovers - which was downright harassing.

The flyover problem was quickly solved by the authorities who declared that part of Malibu a no-fly zone. However, five paparazzi were caught trespassing by either Catherine, Derek, Jesse or Isaak's security staff. Their cameras were confiscated, the pictures on them deleted, then they were handed over to the police. That effectively solved the paparazzi problem within a week because not even the most influential tabloids wanted to be drawn into a lawsuit against two of the richest people in California.

Derek and Jesse spent a lot of time overseeing the construction site in Burbank. All of their properties had now been upgraded and after Alistair Norbury had become familiar enough with the Babylon projects, Porter had taken permanent residence in the Beverly Hills house to protect the Quinn family.

Sarah recovered from her injuries and gladly pushed the wheelchair back into storage. She and Charley spent a lot of time alone at the lighthouse, so that Cliffside House was now inhabited by Derek, Jesse, Lauren, Sydney, Jody, Anne, Danny, Marcus Curtin and occasionally by Savannah and Allie, depending on their desire for sex and the schedule of the other girls' combat training.

As Marcus had insisted, the combat training happened with the girls being dressed but for the rest of the time they didn't bother with wearing any clothes. Of course they kept the tradition of meeting for breakfast at Cliffside House as often as possible. But because of occasional visitors and also because John had insisted on it, the women at least put on bikinis for the meals.

Tom Novak wanted to bring some distance between himself and the team. Not only to get a hiatus from being around all the naked women but also because he wanted to get back into his old working routine again. And of course it couldn't be completely excluded that someone might follow him to Malibu. So, when he visited, he always took another route and Derek showed him the trick of how to lose followers at a traffic light.

* * *

Life at the loft had also turned into a daily routine. However, John and his girlfriends not only enjoyed each other in various ways, they also invested some time to track down Candy Miller and Bambi Dawson. It wasn't really hard to find their trails, they hadn't attempted to cover them at all and they'd wasted no time to get into business.

It'd been a little more than two weeks since they'd been released from captivity and Candy Miller was already on her way to porn stardom, mainly on the internet but also on DVD. Within that short time she had gained some popularity, mainly because she was an innocent-looking, petite girl that was willing to do literally anything, even the most degrading, humiliating stuff. She was a nice contrast to all the cliché sluts with boob jobs and heavy makeup.

Bambi Dawson had become an uprising nude model and webcam girl whose trademark was to never wear clothes in front of a camera – or anything else to cover up her body - and to always be dripping wet between her legs. Naturally, she got tipped a lot during her webcam shows. But she'd also become a hot newbie as a nude model and had already gotten contracts with some popular porn websites and photographers.

Both girls were also famous for their constantly vulgar, dirty language and it seemed like the only thing they really cared for, was the next fuck. John decided to monitor their career for now and work on a plan to abduct them when nobody would notice their disappearance for a few days.

* * *

The Dodger Stadium incident and the school bus rescue slowly faded out of the headlines and there was a subliminal tension over the whole city, as if the _Angelenos_ and the press would wait for the next incident involving the three. The internet, however, was abuzz with all kinds of theories and speculations. It had become a worldwide phenomenon.

Kevin, Jason and the rest of their Darknet group were busy with trying to steer the discussions into a direction that wouldn't chip away at the girls' image. A defense strategy had become necessary because a growing number of internet trolls tried to undermine their reputation. John Henry confirmed that it originated from paid hacker groups who worked for the Chinese, the French and the Al-Hani government. He offered John to release counter measures, such as smuggling nasty viruses on the trolls' computers, but John didn't think it was necessary. Their public image was beyond doubt now and everyone who tried to present them in a negative light, quickly became the victim of a shitstorm.

Ever since they'd saved the school children, the girls had been almost elevated to godhood with the public and the media. Being idolized like that, somehow didn't feel right to John and the rest of the team but it helped a lot with fighting off the attempts to draw their reputation into the dirt. They also kept answering the questions viewers kept sending to Walt Trapper and Andrew Copper.

* * *

All in all it was the first time ever since they'd traveled through time that they really felt at peace with each other. Everyone started to really like it that way.

In the meantime, the Senate hearings went on, with a very busy Senator Walden becoming more and more popular as the whole dimension of the _Shadow Council/Kaliba_ conspiracy was brought to light. The media had christened it _"Skynetgate"_ , forever connecting that name to one of the biggest national crises since the _Iran–Contra Affair_. The first trials against former members of the _Shadow Council_ would start soon and depending on their respective involvement, would probably end with a long term in prison for many of them.

Blake Gibbons and a few more of the SC leaders, however, were granted witness protection. They disappeared to start new lives under new identities.

However, even the popularity of the three cyborg girls or the revelations around _Skynetgate_ couldn't overshadow the fact that the next Presidential elections would be held in November and that the Democratic candidate, the first Afro-American ever running for the Oval Office, most likely seemed to become the next President. It started dominating the headlines more and more every day.

Sooner or later, that much was for sure, the team would have to deal with the next President. What would happen to Sonya Hawkins and her very valuable direct connection to the White House, would remain unclear until after the elections.

 **-0-0-0-**

* * *

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Sunday, August 24th, 2008 – 08:05 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

John, Alison, Emily and Cameron had spent the night at the Beach House while Savannah and Allie stayed at Cliffside House with Marcus.

"Morning," John said yawning and stretched himself, having been woken by Alison in the usual, very pleasurable way.

"Good morning, John," the chorus replied in unison.

"What a lovely day," he remarked, "and it's a very special day as well."

The three looked at each other.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" he said and reached towards the drawer of the bedside table.

He opened it up and pulled out three small boxes that were covered in dark blue velvet.

"Happy builtday," he said smiling, handing over one to each of them.

"John, you..." Cameron started.

"You didn't have to…" Emily said.

"We never took it really serious…" Alison added.

"But _I'm_ taking it serious," John said. "Very serious. So I had these three done for you. Go on, open them up."

The girls looked at each other, then opened their boxes and pulled out three necklaces, consisting of sturdy golden chains with a pendant, a heart-shaped padlock.

"John," Alison asked, "is that…?"

"Coltan alloy, gold-plated and ornamented with diamonds. You remember the remains of the gardener's skull, the T-800? I handed the pieces over to a jeweler Catherine recommended and he turned the pieces into these."

The girls held up their necklaces. They all looked the same in the front but each one had something different written on the backside. Alison's was engraved with the elegantly written letters **_A &J_**, Cameron's carried the equally elegant letters **_C &J_** and Emily finally received one with the engraved letters **_E &J_**.

The three were speechless.

"The heart-shaped padlocks symbolize our love and the unbreakable connection we have," John said. "All over the world lovers symbolize their connection with putting a padlock on a fence or the railing of a bridge. I always liked that symbolism."

"They are…" Alison started.

"… beautiful," Emily finished.

"Absolutely stunning," Cameron added.

"I figured it won't be possible for us to get legally married," John said, "Not without raising questions we'd rather not answer. I could of course simply tell John Henry to fabricate the necessary papers and documents but those would be fakes without any value … So I thought about what I could give you that isn't a ring but has a strong, personal symbolism and… OOOF!"

He was cut short as the three girls attempted to embrace him all at the same time and forced the air out of his lungs. He was pushed back onto the bed and then felt their kisses all over his face while they thanked him with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Alright, alright," he said laughing, "sit up, let me put them around your necks."

They did as he asked, and John fastened the necklaces. It was an extra strong lock that wouldn't rip open so easily. The girls looked down on themselves and took the pieces of jewelry into their hands, caressing them with their fingers as if they were the most valuable items in the world.

"We should get showered," John said, "mom wants to drive into town with you after breakfast."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"To buy evening dresses with you," John replied.

"Evening dresses?" Alison asked.

"For what?" Emily inquired.

"Well, you don't go to the ballet in jeans and combat boots," John said with a wink.

"Ballet?" all three asked in unison.

"Yup," John confirmed and reached under his pillow, pulling out four tickets.

The girls gasped.

"The Bolshoi Ballet?" Cameron asked.

"At the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion?" Alison added.

"Tonight?" Emily exclaimed.

"Yup," John confirmed grinning, "Swan Lake. I heard it through the grapevine that you like Tchaikovsky."

Another round of hugging and kissing ensued. John had to actually remind them not to crush him with their love.

"But what about you?" Cameron asked.

"What about me?" John asked back.

"If these pendants are symbols of our love and our bonding, where's yours?"

"Cam's right," Emily agreed. "You should have one, too."

"You _must_ have one, too," Alison emphasized.

"It's your builtday, not my birthday," John said shrugging.

"Unacceptable!" the three said in unison.

"Before we go buying dresses, we go to that jeweler and tell him to make another one for you!" Emily said insistently.

"We'll force him," Alison added with similar insistence.

John chuckled.

"Alright, alright," he said and pulled a forth box from the drawer in the bedside table.

"How much more have you hidden in there?" Cameron asked grinning.

"That's all," John said, "I swear."

He held out the box and the three of them took it into their hands. Alison, who sat in the middle, opened it up. It was another necklace with a heart-shaped padlock pendant. It had the letter **_J_** engraved on the backside, surrounded by a **_C_** , an **_A_** and an **_E_**."

All three smiled happily. Cameron and Emily pulled it out and fastened it around John's neck.

"Now we are complete," Emily said.

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "now we are your women and you are our man."

"Husband and wives," Emily added.

"Unofficially," John corrected her.

"Doesn't matter," Emily said. "We know what we are."

"We don't need a wedding ceremony or witnesses for that," Cameron added

"We're yours and you are ours," Alison stated, "now and forever."

"We are one," John said.

"We are one," the three repeated in unison.

John kissed each of them very long and very lovingly. It kinda felt like a ceremony and they had the notion they'd finally sealed a connection that was indeed unbreakable.

 **-0-**

When they arrived for breakfast in Cliffside Drive, the breakfast actually turned out to be a builtday reception with added brunch. The pool terrace was colorfully decorated, and they were received by the team choir who sang _"Happy builtday to you…"_ in a slightly modified version. One of the tables had a mountain of stacked presents on top of it, another one was laden with three large cakes, one for each builtday girl.

Cameron's cake had three candles on it and an edible photo on top showed her in combat attire, holding her two Glocks upwards. Alison's cake also had three candles on it and an edible photo that showed her in a crop top and shorts, with outstretched arms and an electric jolt sizzling between her hands. And finally, Emily's cake had forty-six candles on it and a photo showed her in her biker outfit, holding an Uzi in her right hand.

"Tasteful," John commented a little ironically.

"Derek and Jesse are responsible for those," Sarah said, "I have nothing to do with it."

"I love it," Alison said happily.

"Yes, they're brilliant," Emily agreed.

"Where are Derek and Jesse?" Cameron asked, seeing them nowhere.

"Um… they'll be joining us soon," Sarah replied. "They went on an errant."

"Who designed the edible pictures?" Emily asked.

"Um… we did," Jason said and cleared his throat. "I mean Kevin, Danny and me. We photoshopped them, then Derek and Jesse found a bakery that could print them onto the cakes."

"They probably thought they were meant for cosplayers," Danny added grinning.

The three young men received hugs from the girls and blushed slightly.

"Wow, look at those necklaces," Jody said in awe.

"Yeah, check 'em out," Lauren added enthusiastically.

"John gave them to us," Emily stated proudly. "He's got one, too."

While the girls carefully examined and touched the necklaces, the symbolism of them didn't escape Sarah. She gave John a questioning look and he nodded slightly. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, shook her head but then smiled. John was relieved that his mother had finally accepted their relationship with no ifs and no buts.

Congrats and well wishes continued as more and more guests arrived. Not only all the team members but also Alex and Xander Akagi, The Youngs, the Bedell family, Wendy Colleton and – to Emily's greatest joy – Louise Quinn. Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler had brought her with them.

Emily and Louise hugged and kissed. The girl immediately recognized Emily's new necklace and looked at it with a mixture of awe and sadness for a moment. But then she hugged her cyborg friend very dearly.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, tears running down her face.

After that, Louise was finally introduced to the rest of the family. In the meantime, telephone calls came in. Sonya and Zoe congratulated as well as Kate Barnes, Dennis and Stephanie Ritter, Mike Anderson, Senator Walden and Norberto Cervantes. And last but not least, there was also a call from Oregon from sheriff Nick Nelson. It became apparent to the three cyborg girls that the event had been carefully planned for some time without any of them noticing.

A few minutes later, Derek and Jesse arrived – and they had brought another guest with them.

"Surprise," the young man said as he rolled onto the terrace in his wheelchair. "Wow, fancy place you have here."

"ERIC!" the three cyborg girls cheered in unison and ran to hug him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Eric said, "let me get up first."

With a bit of an effort, he managed to get up from his chair to stand on unsteady legs. At first, he received surprised looks. Then everyone cheered and whistled. The girls hugged him dearly before he sat down again, visibly exhausted.

"Wow," John said, "that's great, you're making real progress."

"Yes," Eric confirmed, "the doctor says a few more weeks and I can go into rehab. He called it a miracle."

"A miracle called Alison," Sarah said, "welcome to our humble home."

* * *

When everything had calmed down a bit, Jennifer Heiler and Steve Goldman pulled John aside.

"A word," Steve said to him. "about what happened at the Dodger Stadium two weeks ago. We didn't have the time to talk about it yet."

"Steve…" John began.

"We're not stupid," Jennifer said, "so don't try to tell us that fantasy story of a thwarted terror attack. Of course, we don't know the details, but we have a pretty good idea."

"Jennifer…"

"All we want to know," Steve interrupted him again, "is this: Will such a thing ever happen again?"

John looked at them.

"No." he said with determination in his voice.

Steve squinted his eyes and considered John for a moment.

"Good," he finally said. "I guess that settles it then."

"What? I… expected you to be a bit more upset," John said bewildered.

"I know these things happen around you," Steve replied. "Remember, we were at Catherine's house, mopping blood from the floor, when she went on her killing spree among the local Kaliba members. Besides, you have it all covered by the DHS. As long as you keep the LAPD and the FBI out of it, it's your playing field."

"We are also here to tell you that the _Cell_ is backing you up," Jennifer said. "Tomorrow will be the next board meeting, Sarah and Catherine should know beforehand."

John nodded.

"Thank you," he said, "That means a lot to me. But I suppose I already went through my atonement."

He told them about Guy Rossi and how by a hair's breadth he almost managed to steal Alison, Cameron and Emily from him. John then introduced the two to Alistair Norbury and left them for small talk, looking for his three wives.

He found them in deep conversation with Alex and Xander Akagi, Danny and Terissa Dyson, Tom Novak, the Youngs and the Bedells. John joined them and found out that thanks to Catherine's offer, Alex Akagi was able to take back control of his company, Dakara Systems, if now under the ownership of Zeira Corp. Paul Bedell told them that he now worked directly for Catherine at the Zeira Corp Tower and John had a feeling he'd strengthen the team at the Babylon Labs soon.

A few yards away, James Ellison stood alone and watched the scene, nipping on his glass of champagne.

"All alone, James?" Catherine asked as the joined him, arm in arm with Isaak.

James smiled at her.

"I chose to be alone for a moment," he replied. "Sometimes I need to take a step back and watch things from a distance."

"I always thought that was a metaphor," Catherine said smiling.

"Sometimes it's a real thing, too," James replied, smiling back.

"You've been awfully quiet lately," Catherine said, "is something troubling you?"

"On the contrary," James replied, "I found my inner balance. And I've been pondering about how my life took a turn for the better ever since I got involved with you."

"Oh?" Catherine asked surprised.

"God works in mysterious ways," he said with a chuckle. "He brought me to you, he introduced me to the prospect of intelligent machines and that they can be part of his creation. He also enabled me to make my peace with Sarah Connor and last but not least, he brought me together with Terissa. Sometimes you just know when you found the right person to share your life with. I proposed to her a few days ago. She said yes."

"Oh James, that's wonderful news," Catherine said, "I'm so happy for the two of you. Both of you have been hurt so deeply in your souls."

"Yes," James replied and looked at Catherine curiously. "Who'd have thought that I'd find happiness through a Terminator?"

"Maybe you're right," she said, "and God indeed works in mysterious ways."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked on with Isaak, leaving James standing a little flabbergasted.

"Amen to that," he said to no one and gulped down the remaining champagne in his glass, unsure whether he should feel alarmed or flattered that a liquid metal Terminator expressed her affection to him like that.

* * *

The unwrapping of the presents was big fun. Most presents were clothes or – in Marcus', Catherine's and Jesse's case – weapons and accessories. Emily finally got her own set of anti-Terminator guns from Catherine.

Sarah and Charley had bought them all new leather jackets. Sydney, Lauren, Anne and Jody had gifted them with tee shirts, printed with Terminator skulls and the writing _"I just wanna play with you"_ printed on them. They also received new sets of sunglasses and baseball caps "for more variety" from Tom Novak. Derek hadn't forgotten the Celine Dion CD he'd gotten for his birthday from them, so he now got back at the girls by giving each of them a Nickelback CD.

Savannah and Allie went a little frivolous and bought lingerie for the three girls with liquid-absorbing panties, which made everyone laugh. Eric gifted them with a set of books about medieval siege weapons. The rest brought flowers, champagne and chocolates. The champagne was opened immediately and ensured that the general level of cheerfulness rose considerably.

Around noon, the first guests started leaving again.

Sarah was reminded by the Akagis' presence that Cameron actually still had an evening dress from the business dinner they'd had with Alex Akagi earlier in the year. So she only drove into town with Emily and Alison while Cameron decided to help John finding a nice suit.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, August 24th, 2008 – 05:51 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Four hours later and laden with shopping bags, John, Sarah and the three girls met at the loft. Since the performance would be at the Los Angeles Music Center in Downtown L.A., driving back to Malibu and then into town again didn't make any sense.

"The place is astonishingly tidy for a love grotto," Sarah said with a smirk as she looked around.

"Mom," John said, "I don't know what you expected to find here but this isn't some kind of sex club."

"It's your place, not mine," Sarah said, then her expression became serious. "You could have told me before. Or even consulted me."

"About what?" John asked.

"About your… bonding. The necklaces. I'm not stupid, John."

"We four are now married," Cameron said. "Unofficially of course but…"

"It's only the five of us who know," Alison added, "we're not planning on hanging a lantern on it."

"I see," Sarah remarked.

"You know that I couldn't have chosen only one of them to get married to," John said. "I need them all, they are facets of the same person."

"Fair enough but why do you have to be married at all?" Sarah asked. "Wouldn't it suffice to just keep your relationship as it was?"

"It has to do with Guy Rossi and what he almost did," John explained, "Since then we four feel… I dunno… even closer. If someone would have told me before, I wouldn't have believed that was possible but… here we are. I felt we needed to physically symbolize our connection. Hence the necklaces."

"Don't worry, mom," Cameron said, "we won't suddenly become all wifey around John and everyone else. Our behavior won't change."

"Yes," Alison agreed, "nobody will notice a difference."

"It's your decision of course," Sarah said, "and as long as you're not so stupid to shout it out into the world, well…"

"We're aware of the delicate situation," Emily said, "not many humans will be able to comprehend our relationship with John. Nothing of our private life must ever become public. It would endanger our cause. We need to keep the mystery alive."

"The last thing we'd need, would be becoming a topic in the yellow press," John said.

Sarah nodded and looked at her watch.

"You should get changed, the performance starts in ninety minutes."

* * *

The girls had insisted that John wouldn't see them before they weren't fully dressed. Sarah was still there to help them with it. John also put on his new suit, then waited for his girls to show up while pacing up and down next to the pool table.

Finally, the door to the new guest room opened and the four women walked onto the large ground floor of the loft. John stopped dead in his tracks and stared open-mouthed.

"Wow…," he uttered, unable to form any other coherent words. "Wow."

Cameron wore the dress he already knew, the tight, strapless black one that emphasized her figure and went down to her knees. She also wore dark stockings and high heels again. In her hand, she carried a small leather handbag. Her hair was let down and except for the necklace, there was no other jewelry on her body. Her outfit was straight, elegant and incredibly sexy.

Emily's outfit was very different. She also wore stockings under a knee-length black dress, but it wasn't strapless and not as tight as Cameron's. She'd bound her hair into a bun and had put a silver tiara on her head. Around her neck, she wore John's necklace but also a quadruple-string pearl necklet over it. Clearly, Emily had decided to copy the look of Audrey Hepburn _in Breakfast for Tiffany's,_ even wearing those black, opera-length gloves that went up over her elbows. At her feet, she wore anklets with Swarovski crystals on them.

Alison wore a long blue dress that fell almost all the way down to the ground. She didn't wear high heels and so the three seemed to be equally tall now. The blue dress was breathtaking. At the front, it was similar to Emily's, but almost provocatively accentuated her breasts. It was clear at the first glance that there was no bra underneath. When Alison turned around, John saw that the back of the dress was cut out almost down to her bottom, leaving her whole back bare, visible for everyone to see. She'd put her hair up in a ponytail and in addition to her necklace wore large silver earrings that fit to the small, silver handbag she wore over her shoulder.

"You're looking good in that suit, John," Emily said to break the stunned silence.

That pulled him out of his stunned paralysis and the realization hit him like a hammer that these three incredibly beautiful creatures were his women.

"You… um…" he cleared his throat," you look absolutely fantastic."

"Really? You like?" Alison said and spun around again which made John's heart miss a beat.

"Yeah," he gasped, "absolutely stunning."

"I'd say they're dressed to kill," Sarah said with a smirk.

"Huh?" John asked.

"Mom's only joking," Alison said with a smile, "we won't carry guns with us tonight."

Sarah looked at them with a frown.

"That's not what I…" she said, "oh, never mind."

"You three look like the most beautifully wrapped presents," John said, "can't wait to unwrap you later. After the ballet, I mean."

The three beamed at him.

"We should go," Sarah said after looking at her watch, "I'm gonna let you out at the theatre but for the way back you'll have to get a taxi."

"No problemo," Emily said, "we'll manage."

* * *

When the four entered the lobby of the theatre, all eyes were on them. John was incredibly proud of his three women. The gaping mouths and wide-open eyes of the men as well as the envious and jealous looks of the women added to that sensation.

However, John was careful to keep a certain distance. No hugs and kisses. Neither did he want to give the impression that these three women were all his lovers, nor did he want to pick one of them over the others to present her as his girlfriend. Cameron, Emily and Alison understood that and didn't make any attempts to get too close as well. Instead, they all simply enjoyed the moment.

After the obligatory glass of champagne in the lobby, they were called into the auditorium by the gong. John and the girls walked to their places in the middle of the balcony. Then the lights dimmed down, people stopped talking and the overture began with a single oboe. The orchestra joined in and a few minutes later the curtain rose. The girls became completely transfixed on the stage as the show began.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, August 24th, 2008 – 07:15 p.m.**

 **Santa Barbara**

Lieutenant Jessica Casper was just about to leave her office, when her phone rang. Frowning, she put down her briefcase again and took the call.

"Yes?"

" _Miss Casper?"_

"Yes, who's speaking?"

" _It's Reverend Bridger, Miss Casper. We met at last year's Foundation Day."_

"Oh, yes… of course," Jessica sat down again, "what can I do for you, Reverend?"

" _Maybe you can help me with solving a little mystery in your function as a police officer."_

"Go on."

" _You see, our Supreme Reverend has… gone on vacation for a while. We haven't been able to contact him for almost two weeks."_

"O-kay… what do you want me to do about it?"

" _Before we go on, I must ask you to keep this strictly confidential, even from other G.A.O.L. members. By calling you, I'm violating his instructions. So, this has to stay between us."_

"I won't tell anyone. How can I help?"

" _Two days after he took off, we got a call from the business jet terminal at Los Angeles International Airport. They wanted to know how long our jet was still going to park there. Apparently, the Supreme Reverend had taken his business jet to fly there but then rented another one to come back to Florida."_

"That's odd. Why should he rent a jet if he already had one?"

" _Curious, isn't it? What's even more peculiar, though, is that he paid for the other jet in cash after his credit cards failed to work."_

"In cash? How much was it?"

" _19,587 dollars and 17 cents, including fuel."_

"Why did he have so much cash with him?"

" _We don't know. Neither did he inform anyone about his intention to fly to Los Angeles, nor did he tell anyone the reason for it afterwards. We also checked the Supreme Reverend's personal bank accounts. They're empty. And all his credit cards have been blocked. To be quite frank, we are a little worried."_

"I can understand that. Would the Supreme Reverend have a reason to, well… disappear?"

" _No. As everyone here, he was looking forward to partaking in this year's Foundation Day celebrations. He said he'll send a video greeting but of course that's not the same as being there for real."_

"No, it isn't. The members will want to see him."

" _There's something else. The Supreme Reverend took something with him, something very valuable."_

"What was it?"

" _A USB stick with vital data about the G.A.O.L. If it falls into the wrong hands…"_

"I understand. But wouldn't that be a case for the police in Fredericksburg? What can I do from here?"

" _You can try to find out what he was doing in Los Angeles. Maybe that provides us with information on the reasons for his disappearance."_

"I will look into it."

" _Thank you, Miss Casper. Oh, and before I forget, the Supreme Reverend has left instructions we intend to follow. One of them involves our Los Angeles circle, which I understand you don't belong to."_

"No, I'm with the Santa Barbara County circle."

" _I just wanted to inform you that they have received instructions for a certain… operation and will need to get out of L.A. County for a while. If you know a place where a dozen people could stay for some time without drawing attention to them…"_

"I guess I know just the place."

" _Perfect, I'll inform them to contact you. Will I see you again at this year's Foundation Day?"_

"Yes, of course, I'll be there."

" _I'm looking forward to meeting you again. Be enlightened, Miss Casper."_

"Be enlightened, Reverend Bridger."

Jessica hung up and thought about what she'd heard. Rossi had been in L.A. and then left in a hurry, it seems. Did he attempt to confront the Connor team? Was that the reason why he disappeared, taking the USB stick with him? Should she contact the team and ask if they knew about this? They probably did but what if they didn't? A lot was at stake with that USB stick. Jessica breathed in deeply and then remembered her instructions again. They were clear: Wait to be contacted. No contact except in an emergency. Keep up the façade. So, she decided to follow the instructions for now and do as the Reverend had asked.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, August 24th, 2008 – 10:13 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

"Phew," John said as they left the theatre and waited for a taxi. "That was… intense."

"It was wonderful," Emily said.

"Absolutely mind-blowing," Cameron added.

"The best three hours in my life," Alison agreed. "Well, if you exclude the time we spent making love to you."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, we should do stuff like this more often," he said.

"I'm glad they chose the romantic ending," Cameron stated.

"Yes," Alison agreed, "I don't like the tragic one."

"We're in Los Angeles," John said, "people enjoy happy endings here."

"All those dancers…" Emily said, "even in the smallest roles, they were so much better than we could ever be."

"How can you know?" John asked, "have you even tried yet?"

"It may be hard to believe but our bodies are physically limited in their movements," Cameron said. "The human body is much more flexible and tensile. Our limbs have clearly defined limits we can't overcome."

"Yeah, we can't overstretch ourselves the way humans can," Alison agreed.

"I'd say you're doing well enough," John said, "and I'm proud of you that you manage so well. I definitely will never complain about your flexibility."

"Thank you, John," the three replied in unison, then giggled.

Finally, a free taxi stopped in front of them and the four got in. John told the driver a destination about 500 yards away from their loft and they drove off.

"Been at the ballet?" the driver asked in an attempt to do small talk, eyeing Cameron on the passenger seat.

"Yup," John replied smiling, "has been a great evening so far."

"And it's going to be even greater very soon," Alison said ambiguously.

"Someone's drawn a lucky number, it seems," the driver said grinning.

"You can say that again," John said. "And the lucky number is three."

The driver clearly wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he remained silent for the rest of the short drive. Ten minutes later, they stepped out of the taxi at the corner of South Avenue 20 and Darwin.

"Are you sure you wanna get out here in those fancy outfits?" the driver asked. "This isn't exactly Beverly Hills."

"It's alright," John said and paid the man, giving him a generous tip, "we'll walk the rest. A stroll in fresh air will do us good after this intense experience."

"I hope you're not referring to my driving style," the taxi driver replied chuckling.

John and the girls laughed.

"Not at all," John said and padded the taxi's roof. "Thank you and bye. Have a nice evening."

The taxi sped off. John and the girls looked around and noted that they indeed looked a bit out of place in this neighborhood, especially at this time of night. To their right was a junkyard and to their left a small Mexican church.

"Oh well," John said, "I've got the best protection in the world, even without guns."

He linked arms with Cameron and Emily who quickly shed their high heels and walked barefoot. Alison walked ahead, constantly scanning the area for any suspicious activities.

"Remember the day we first drove in here?" John said as they'd reached the street with the loft and walked towards the cul-de-sac at the end. "It seems so long ago but it hasn't even been seven weeks."

As they reached the artist colony, Alison hesitated and stopped.

"What?" John asked.

"That car over there," she said, "it doesn't belong here."

"What, the Escalade with the Nevada license plate?" John asked, barely able to make it out in the dark.

"Uh-huh. It's parking opposite of Marvin's photo studio with its engine running."

"She's right," Cameron said, "One person inside the vehicle, the driver, I presume."

"Should we check him out?" John asked.

"We should," Alison confirmed.

* * *

There was a knock on the side window of the Cadillac Escalade. The driver, who apparently was distracted by using his cellphone, jerked slightly and moved down the window pane.

"What do you want?" he asked and looked at the young woman in a blue evening dress.

"I hope you're aware that letting your engine run for so long is a violation of environmental legislation," she said.

"Fuck off!"

"Sir, I have to ask you to turn off your engine."

"I said fuck offfffffffffffff..."

He jerked in his seat and then slumped over. Alison withdrew her arm from his shoulder and blew at the tip of her index finger.

"What a rude fellow," John said from behind her. "Check his phone."

Alison reached inside and took it from the hands of the unconscious man.

"Last calls in and out were from and to Las Vegas," she said after a quick check. "Looks like he's working for one of the casinos."

"Alright," John said, "let's check on Marvin, I'm getting a little worried here."

The four walked through the metal gate into the former brewery where an artist colony had formed. John and the girls enjoyed the liberal, uncaring and tolerant attitude of their neighborhood and the fact that none of their neighbors ever bothered to wonder what was going on in that big building next to them. Live and let live was their motto and ever since John and his girls had moved in, they hadn't encountered any nosy people or neighbors who tried to question them. Future John, or rather _Jason O'Connell_ , had played a big part in forming this colony after the brewery closed and everyone showed their appreciation by not asking any questions.

Future John had also been a big sponsor of the artists and John had decided to continue that tradition of his "father", making sure that the residents of Moulton Avenue reacted positively to them and remained uninterested in the derelict-looking building down the street. A network of small alleyways and yards crisscrossed the former factory grounds. Some had been turned into pretty gardens, some had been turned into parking lots and some into places where people sat together at benches in the open, collectively enjoying cold drinks and other refreshments. Not at this time of night anymore, though.

The entrance John and the girls were using, was framed by two tall trees. Behind it, they entered a small yard which was framed by brick buildings, some of them single-floored, some going thirty feet up. Marvin Flint's place, the so-called "Dystopian Photo Studio", consisted of several separate studios that were spread all over some of the former brewery buildings. Some were interconnected by stairs, some only reachable through long corridors.

Marvin rented them out to other photographers, amateurs as well as professionals, and also used them for his own projects. His trademark were nude portraits and shootings for model agencies in a rough, industrial atmosphere. He'd asked the girls, including Savannah and Allie, if they'd be willing to do some sessions with him – an offer they'd declined with thanks so far.

Next to the entrance to the studio, John spotted Marvin's 1973 Cadillac Fleetwood Eldorado, a brown coupé with a white vinyl roof and white leather seats. The car was Marvin's pride and joy and John didn't have the heart to tell him that he had three of those right next door in mint condition, one of them a convertible. Marvin Flint was in his late forties. He always had his long, greying hair bound in a ponytail and wore tinted glasses. They'd never seen him in anything else than a Hawaii tee shirt, shorts and sandals and he looked like a leftover hippy from the late 1960's who hadn't fully realized they had entered the 21st century by now.

As they quietly entered the building, they could hear faint voices from the second floor. Marvin had installed a recreation room up there, complete with a TV, sofas, a fully-fledged kitchen, makeup and hair stations and a wardrobe area. A metal staircase led up to that level and John and the three girls listened from downstairs.

"You've been warned twice, Marvin," a deep male voice said. "And you know that the boss doesn't like to remind defaulting debtors all the time."

"Okay, okay, okay," they heard Marvin's voice, "I'll give you the money, but it'll need one more week to come in. I've got the place rented out to a big model agency."

"You've been saying that for four weeks now, Marvin, our patience has run out."

They heard a punching noise and a gasping sound, followed by a body falling on the floor.

"That was your solar plexus," the deep voice said. "But that's just the start. The boss has told us to roughen you up a bit, if you can't pay."

"P… please," they heard Marvin's stifled voice. "Just one week."

"Just one week, just one week, please," the man parroted Marvin's voice. "We gave you enough one more weeks, now we're giving you some pain."

"Not the kind of people we need around here," John whispered to his women. "Not to mention the attention they bring."

"We should get rid of them," Cameron agreed.

"MARVIN?" John shouted loudly from downstairs. "ARE YOU THERE?"

He heard shuffling and running from above and after a moment, he heard Marvin's weak voice.

"John," he said, "I'm okay, go home, I'm working late."

But John had already started walking up the stairs, followed by his three women. As the four arrived on the second floor, the girls quickly scanned the room. They found that three men had taken cover behind furniture and props. Marvin stood in the middle of the room next to an armchair. He looked sweaty and his face showed fear and pain.

"Really, John, it's alright," he said. "Go home."

"We're just returning from the ballet," John said as Alison quickly positioned herself next to where one of the intruders was hiding. "We saw the light was on up here and wondered what you were doing at this time of night."

"Well, you know that I sometimes work late," Marvin replied, watching Emily and Cameron take position next to where the other two men were hiding.

John looked at his women and they nodded.

"Now!" he said.

The three cyborg girls quickly reached around props and behind furniture and pulled out the hidden men, holding them on their outstretched arms.

"What the…?" Marvin was starting to say.

"Oh no, you won't," Alison said and pulled a gun from the hand of the man she held up in the air by his throat. "If you ruin this dress, I'll kill you."

She threw the gun to John who caught it. The other two men apparently weren't armed but tried to claw at Emily's and Cameron's arms – in vain. John turned towards Marvin.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh God, John," he said, "please, you have to leave, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Well, I'd say they don't either," John replied. "What's the meaning of this? Care to explain?"

"I… I owe them money," Marvin said, looking at the three men who's faces slowly turned crimson, "gambling debts."

"Why didn't you come to me?" John asked. "You know you can always ask me for financial help."

"I… I was ashamed. You're already doing so much for us and… and I simply didn't want you to know this side of me."

"Gaming addiction can be treated," Alison said, "you need psychological help."

"I know," Marvin admitted, "it's just that… addictions have a way of eluding your sanity."

"How much money do you owe them?" John asked.

"Forty-five thousand."

John nodded.

"Emily, hand your guy over to Alison and fetch the money from our safe."

"No, John, please," Marvin said, "you don't have to…"

John motioned him to shut up and Marvin fell silent. Emily walked over to Alison, carrying the man on her arm like a rag doll. Alison took him from her, now holding two men on her outstretched arms. Then Emily left and ran down the stairs.

"When I tell them to let you down," John said to the men, "do you promise to behave? I'd hate having them kill you."

He saw slight nods from all three of them.

"Okay, let them down," John said.

Alison and Cameron let the men fall. They hit the floor hard, gasping for air.

"You're going to regret this," the man with the deep voice, apparently the leader, said. "When our boss learns of this…"

"He won't learn of this," John said authoritatively, "because you're not going to tell him. You'll leave here with the money and if I or one of my women ever catch you here again, you're dead. Alison, show him."

John handed her the gun she'd taken from the leader. She took it, held it in front of their faces and squashed it so hard that the metal started glowing from the heat of the deformation. The three men started breathing heavily and looked at her unbelieving as she let the deformed gun fall to the ground.

"What the fuck…?" the leader asked, fear now in his voice.

"I could do the same with every bone in your body," Alison said and let her eyes glow red. "Starting at your feet, slowly working my way up to your skull."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" the man exclaimed and scuttled backwards until he hit the wall.

"Oh my God," Marvin said, "who are you guys? _What_ are you guys?"

Instead of answering Marvin, John looked at Alison.

"Can we let them go or do we need to tweak them a little?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell," Alison replied, "right now they're full of fear. I'd recommend tweaking them a little to make sure they stay away from here."

"Okay," John said and turned towards Marvin. "What about you, hm? Can we trust you to not tell anyone about what has happened here tonight?"

 **-0-**

Emily walked out onto the street. As she passed the Escalade, the driver groaned as he regained consciousness. However, as she passed him by, a quick pressure to his carotid artery through the open window let him slump down again.

She kept on walking towards the entrance of their building, Alma recognized her and opened the gate. Emily took the elevator up, let her shoes fall to the ground and walked straight towards the safe that was lowered into the floor. Entering the right combinations, it rose up and opened. She knelt and quickly counted the money, then left the loft again and walked back to Marvin's studio.

 **-0-**

"I… I had no idea who you were," Marvin said after John had filled him in about their true identities. "I would have never guessed who you really are. Please, I'm not going to tell anyone, your secret is safe with me."

"Is it?" John asked and looked at Alison.

"He is determined to keep it secret," she said, "but he's got an unstable personality. I'd consider him unreliable and recommend a small adjustment, also to rid him from the gambling addiction."

John nodded and turned back to Marvin.

"Alison can heal you from your addiction right here and now. It won't have any side-effects. When you agree, we will leave and won't bother you again."

"And… and if I do not agree?"

"The alternative would be terminating you because you've become a security risk," Cameron said coldly.

"Terminating…? You mean kill me?"

"In a nutshell," John said.

"Okay, okay, okay," Marvin quickly said, then for the first time consciously looked Cameron and Alison up and down. "Wow, are you sure you don't want a photo shoot? You could become famous."

John rolled his eyes.

"We definitely won't let you put our faces into some model catalog or on a calendar," Alison said.

"But maybe we could arrange for a private photo shooting," Cameron added.

John looked at her.

"What?"

"The loft lacks some decoration in the bedroom section," Cameron answered with a shrug. "We could let Marvin take some pictures of us, free of charge of course because we saved his butt tonight."

"Yes, yes, yes, I'd do that," Marvin agreed, "free of charge. It'd be the least I could do. Also the other two, if you like, Savannah and Allie. Um… are they also…?"

"No," John said, "they're human. Allie and Cameron aren't really twin sisters."

"I see. But they'd make a very nice motive for a twin shooting."

John rolled his eyes again. Despite all the trouble, all the danger and what he'd just learned, Marvin thought about his profession the whole time. Talking about job dedication.

Moments later, Emily arrived with the cash. The three men had regained their composure but kept a respectful distance to the three girls. Alison walked towards them and touched their skin with her thumb.

"Now listen to me," she said, "you have the money and that settles it. You will tell your boss that everything went smoothly here. No trouble at all. There's no need to ever show up here again and you will never tell anyone what really happened. Now go."

Wordlessly, the leader grabbed the money and the three men left the building.

"And now to you," Alison said and turned towards Marvin.

* * *

Out on the street, the driver awoke for a second time just as the three others entered the car.

"Who allowed you to take a nap?" the leader asked. "We're done here, let's go."

"I was knocked out! Twice!" the driver said in protest, but he could tell they didn't believe him, so he just sped off in a grumpy mood.

 **-0-**

Finally, the four entered their loft. Cameron saw Emily's shoes on the floor and also let hers fall to the ground.

"What a strange ending to a wonderful evening," John said, took off his jacket and loosened the top buttons of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked smiling. "This isn't the end of the evening, it's the beginning."

"Is it?" John asked and stepped towards her, putting his arms on her shoulders.

"Uh-huh," she said and looked him in the eye.

"Now… about the unwrapping," he said and slowly pushed down the halters of Alison's blue dress. "I guess I'm going to start with you."

While the other two watched smiling, John gently pulled down her dress and freed her breasts.

"I never get tired of looking at these," he said and started fondling and kneading them. "Not to mention feeling them."

"And I never get tired of you touching them," Alison cooed, "it feels so right having your hands on them."

"Hmmm," John said and pushed the dress further down, letting his hands glide over her curvy body. "What about the rest of you?"

"Everything you see, is yours. And yours alone."

The blue dress slipped down over her hips and to the ground.

"Oh," John said surprised, "panties?"

"I didn't want to ruin the dress," Alison replied with a smirk and stepped out of her shoes. "You know how wet I get when I'm near you. So I decided to test the underwear Savannah and Allie bought us."

"Good thinking," John said, grabbed the hem of her panties and gently pulled them down. "They're absolutely soaked, though."

"I know," she replied in a sultry voice, "I wouldn't have been able to last much longer. It's been too long since you fucked me. My pussy is so needy for your cock."

John pushed two fingers inside her, causing her to moan loudly.

"I'll definitely put it in there tonight," he said, carefully unclasping her earrings, then putting them on a couch table nearby, "but before I can do that, I have two more gifts to unwrap."

He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, savoring the taste. John smiled and pulled Alison into a long, tender kiss, then turned towards Cameron who looked at him expectantly from her big doe eyes..

"Ever since I first saw you in that dress, I wanted to do this."

He put his hands into the hem of her dress and pulled it down in one swift move, letting her small yet firm and pretty breasts spring free. Cameron giggled.

"You could have done that back then already," she replied with a wink, "I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Good to know," John said, bent over and suckled on her nipples while pushing her dress down even further. "I mean, if we ever get into a similar situation again."

Cameron chuckled, then bit her lip and moaned, and John noticed that she hadn't worn panties and was almost as wet as Alison. Savoring her juices, he noticed that she tasted different but definitely as delicious as her sister. John pulled her into a long, tender kiss before finally turning towards Emily. He looked at her and sighed.

"Audrey Hepburn never looked so beautiful," he stated and removed the tiara from her head, then opened her hair. "And never so seductive."

Emily smiled and put her arms around his neck, the silky gloves caressing his skin.

"Flatterer," she said, "I'm not nearly as pretty as her."

"Nope, you are prettier," John replied. "To me at least and that is all that counts."

And with that, he pushed the dress down over her shoulders, revealing a black lace mesh bra and matching panties.

"Oh," John said, "I like that. Very nice."

Emily reached behind her neck and unclasped the heavy pearl necklace, putting it on the table next to Alison's earrings.

"Would you like me to leave it on?" she asked mischievously.

"You can leave the gloves on," John replied and pushed down her panties, unable to resist the urge to taste her as well. Like the other two, she was delicious and very wet.

He reached around her and unclasped the bra, freeing her large breasts. Of course, he couldn't resist groping and kneading them.

"Mmmh," Emily purred, "my tits are so addicted to your touch."

John pulled her into a long, deep kiss, then took a step back and looked at his three women, who now stood naked in their respective pile of dress and underwear.

"Amazing," he said, "I still need to remind myself that you are mine. I'm so lost with finding the right words for what I feel right now."

"We know how you feel, John," Alison said.

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "because we feel the same."

"And we all know that _love_ is such an inadequate word to describe it," Emily added.

"So," John said after a moment of looking at them, "what's the program for the rest of the night?"

The three closed in to John and quickly started undressing him.

"The program," Cameron said, "is that we're going to spoil you."

"Not only tonight but also tomorrow and the day after that," Alison added.

"You'll think you're in heaven," Emily stated.

"Wow, that sounds challenging," John said with a big grin.

"This is our wedding night and it should be special," Cameron said.

"You make it sound like a sex marathon," John said as they pulled him towards the bedroom section.

"Absolutely," Alison agreed, "I'm eager to find out how long I can keep you willing and ready."

"Someone call Guinness," he stated grinning, "this sounds like it's gonna be a world record."

The three women giggled.

"God, I seriously hope nothing's gonna happen in the next 48 hours," John said.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 07:02 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Derek was woken by the TV. He always programmed it to wake them up at seven in the morning. Jesse groaned next to him and turned around. He yawned, scratched his head and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and was surprised again by how healthy he looked. There was practically nothing left of the battle-hardened, scarred soldier he used to be when he arrived in this time.

Derek used to wake up with his body in pain from the dozens of badly treated and badly healed wounds he had collected over the years. But thanks to Alison's nanobot treatments, he didn't feel that pain anymore, and all the indicators that he'd ever been wounded, were gone. Derek Reese was a healthy man in the prime of his life – who soon would be a father.

A father.

It had never occurred to him that he would someday lead a normal life. A life as a family man. And yet here he was, looking forward to becoming just that. Somewhere deep inside of him, the prospect scared him. It was unchartered territory. Being a father included commitment, his life would no longer belong to him alone. But he thought he was ready for the challenge. The Reese's had always been family people.

Derek did his bathroom needs, then turned on the shower.

"Babe?"

That was Jesse's voice.

"YES?" he shouted over the sound of the running water.

"Babe, come here, quickly!"

Derek turned off the water and entered the bedroom again.

"What's the matter?" he asked and looked at Jesse, but she just pointed at the TV screen which she'd paused with the remote control.

Derek's jaw dropped.

It showed two pictures of two young boys and the names underneath the pictures said Kyle Reese and Derek Reese. Jesse pressed play.

"… _been missing since last night. The parents notified the police who found that the house of the Reese family had been broken into. Six-year-old Kyle and his thirteen-year-old brother Derek were apparently kidnapped during the night. So far, no ransom note has arrived, but a child abduction is currently the most likely scenario, as a police spokesman said. However, since the Reese's aren't wealthy but a normal North Hollywood middle-class family, the motive remains unclear. If you have seen one or both boys, please inform the police immediately under the displayed number."_

"No way", Derek said flabbergasted. "No fucking way."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Sorry for the nasty cliffhanger in the previous chapter and for letting you hang out on a limb. I admit I have a slightly cruel streak sometimes and enjoy teasing you a bit ;-) I hope you're all relieved now._**

 ** _\- Of course there is no way that the girls (or even one of them) could ever go bad again and turn against John because that would destroy their foundation of trust once and for all. So, there was no chance in hell that Rossi would really be able to steal them from John and I hope I made it clear enough that Rossi's control over them happened without their conscious mind being active._**

 ** _\- There has been some criticism from readers about the whole situation in the Dodger Stadium and how it was handled, so I want to point out that John's suffering at the end of the previous chapter could indeed be interpreted as some kind of punishment._**

 ** _\- Sorry for getting rid of Mr. Murch but Alistair Norbury, the "engineer", needs a new job, right? And he's much more qualified to handle future technology than poor Matt Murch ;-) I also think that Alistair will ultimately become the more interesting character. For some reason I imagine John Hurt in my head when I think of Alistair Norbury…_**

 ** _\- John and his three girls being "married", well… normally I'm against getting too sentimental or steering the story into a soap opera direction but I think that sooner or later that elephant in the room had to be addressed, so I decided that now was the time. However, since there's no way for them to make their marriage legal before the law, it will have to remain a private arrangement between the four of them (and those who get to know about it)._**

 ** _\- If you have to say something, be it positive or negative, fire away. I'm always ready to accept constructive criticism but also expect me to defend my views if I don't share your perception ;-) Any kind of review is better than no review. I know that hundreds of people are reading my story, so it must appeal to them. But only a handful regularly writes reviews. So come on, stop being lazy ;-)_**


	33. Private Investigations

He'd lost track of time.

Days and nights had passed. It was morning again. What day was it? John had lost count, but he didn't care. His attention was fully focused on the three women he now regarded as his wives and who considered him their husband. They had pampered and caressed him with their mouths, their hands and all the parts of their bodies that could give the four of them pleasure. Since they'd returned home from the theatre, they'd found themselves in a frenzy of love and sex that had practically been uninterrupted.

Alison hadn't promised too much. She'd kept him awake and fit all the time and made sure his penis never hurt or got sore. Having sex continuously until you don't know what day it is was a fantastic but also surreal experience. If he'd asked them, they'd have told John that it had been fifty-six hours and twenty-seven minutes during which neither he nor the girls had showed any signs of fatigue. Their sexual stamina hadn't even begun to subside.

Apart from a few times he had to use the bathroom, his cock was either engulfed by an eager mouth or a sopping wet vagina while the rest of his body was covered with kisses and caresses. His hands were always in touch with breasts, buttocks or wet pussies. His three playmates made sure they were never out of reach for him. When he was hungry or thirsty, one of the girls went to fetch him something from the fridge only to feed it to him in a sensual way while the others kept on pampering him. He never had to ask for anything, Alison always recognized his physical needs before he could utter them. John was convinced he had arrived in paradise.

They'd roleplayed, of course, the whole master and slave routine. Not just once, but several times and for many hours at a time. The three girls just loved to act submissive. To them, it was more than just a roleplay, though. It was also a way to make John understand how devoted they were to him, especially after the incident with Guy Rossi. John on the other hand was sure they also tried to make up for the pain and near-death experience they'd been forced to put him through two weeks ago - not that he was complaining. Each of them tried their best to make John forget the incident and pretend it had never happened.

But it _had_ happened and it was clear that it had left traces with him.

Yes, it had once again strengthened their love and their sense of belonging together. And no, it didn't have any negative effects on their relationship. Still, John sometimes woke up covered in sweat ever since, having had a bad dream. The three quickly realized that John's fears of loss and failure manifested themselves in those dreams. Therefore Cameron, Emily and Alison had set themselves the task of making his bad dreams go away. To end them, they would do absolutely anything for John. And to prove their now reinforced love to him, they tried out many new ways to seduce and please him. As a result, their roleplaying became more elaborate and extravagant.

For instance, Alison and Emily had oiled their bodies and then danced seductively in front of John as his slave girls. Fascinated, he'd watched the light reflect on their shiny, naked bodies. They moved with uttermost elegance, flexibility and smoothness, a mixture of harem girls, ballet dancers and professional strippers. They assumed seductive poses, exposed their dripping vulvas to him, made out like two lesbian lovers, playing with each other's bodies. And while John was watching them doing that, Cameron continuously kept his dick in her mouth, swallowing his load time and time again. It almost seemed like her world had become a blowjob and John's cock was the only thing that mattered to her.

Afterwards, they took a shower. One of many over the course of the 56 hours. John took a lot of time to lather up and clean his three wives' bodies. He loved touching their soft skin and they loved when he touched them. John could tell because they ever so slightly leaned into his touch whenever he got close with his hands or other body parts.

While they were showering, John suddenly realized that he never touched them so much when they weren't alone or when they were out of the house. It was as if there was an invisible power that forced him to keep his hands to himself when they were in Cliffside Drive or anywhere else but the loft.

But why did he act like that? Wasn't the touching part of being in love with someone? And hadn't the behavior of the rest of their family developed in such a way that an open display of love and affection was no longer a taboo among them? John knew he had unrestricted access to their bodies at all times. Whenever he felt like it, he could touch, grope or kiss them wherever and however he wanted. They would always respond positively, eager to suck up his love, he'd never hear the statement _"Not now, John!"_

That was the advantage of having cyborgs as wives. They would never be unwilling or too tired, they would never be moody or prissy. And they certainly would never interpret his advances as attempts to take advantage of them. Of course, they couldn't bear children. But they could work around the problem. Future John and Future Cameron had adopted Allie and Savannah after all. So it was proven it would work. Disadvantages of having cyborgs as wives? For John there were none.

He'd decided that from now on, everyone should see that the four belonged together, that they were an inseparable unit. He knew his three wives would love that, too. They absorbed every tiny gesture of affection like a dry sponge, longing to get more, yearning to be touched.

Always.

Everywhere.

But especially where it had a sexually stimulating effect. It looked like they'd never get enough of him. John almost felt bad for not touching them as much as they wanted. He made a mental note to show his feelings much more often and openly in the future.

Cameron, Alison and Emily on the other hand knew that John still hadn't fully grasped the concept of his control over them. Their "wedding", as short and unceremonial as it had been, had sealed the fact that they now considered themselves his possessions. Not in an objectifying manner of course. They merely gifted themselves to him to demonstrate their commitment. They knew that human women would be extremely reluctant to show so much devotion and John, like most men, had strong inhibitions to just accept such a gift. He still tended to look at them through human eyes, with a human mindset.

Only the three weren't humans, they were cyborgs. Machines. Their mindset was a different one. Maybe that tiny incompatibility would always remain, they didn't know. But it didn't matter to them as long as they were being treated as equals. Machine or human, it didn't matter as long as they loved each other. As long as they were happy, it wouldn't matter how they were categorized.

If they were categorized as machines, it was fine by them. They didn't consider it an insult or a humiliation but merely a fact. Being a machine was their true nature. Humans in the resistance had used the term _"machine"_ in a derogatory way when they wanted to insult cyborgs. They didn't understand that being called a _machine_ was just as little an insult to a cyborg as it was for a human to be called a homo sapiens. Naturally, they understood that people like Derek didn't want to compliment them when they called them _"metal"_ or _"machines"._ They understood it wasn't meant friendly. However, it never bothered them and that hadn't changed when they became alive.

They were living machines.

With feelings, sensations, emotions.

They could think and act independently, even become dominant if necessary and able to overrule their standing orders.

They had free will and could make their own decisions, they weren't slaves, puppets or remote-controlled mechanisms, they were living beings who could love, hate, become jealous, envious, happy, sad or angry. And they even tried to improve their behavior to better fit into human society.

All that was so true.

They appreciated nature, admired beauty, loved music, art and culture.

They were girls, yes, women for sure, females, perfectly capable of making an emotional connection with people.

They could socialize and have friends, be lovers, partners, everything humans could be. They loved John more than words can say. So much in fact that they wouldn't have been able to exist without him anymore.

But they weren't human.

And they never would be.

That fine line, that small but important difference was what John hadn't completely grasped yet. Despite his knowledge, he kinda suppressed the fact. Maybe because the mere thought would have spoiled some of his fun or maybe because like so many humans he tended to associate artificial creations with characteristics they didn't have. John probably wasn't aware of it but his women were. But it would have never entered their minds to lecture him about it. Instead, they simply adjusted their behavioral patterns accordingly without him realizing it.

Secretly, they longed to hear from John that he considered them his possessions, they wanted him to accept their gift. They'd _"locked"_ themselves to him as only machines could and their connection would never weaken or falter, as it often did between humans. John had chosen the symbol of the padlock for their necklaces for romantical reasons but he had no idea how much he'd hit the mark with it. He hadn't realized yet how truly they'd chained themselves to him.

The problem with most relationships between humans is that people change over the years. Humans never remain the same over the course of their lives. But that wasn't the case with cyborgs. If necessary, the three would change their own behavior or even their own personalities to adjust to the changes their beloved John was inevitably to be going through. Machines like them could do that, humans couldn't. Machines like them could submit completely to a loved one, humans couldn't.

But they also knew that John was opposed to the idea of considering them his possessions, reluctant to fully accept their gift. So they wouldn't force the issue even if they were a tiny percentage away from being one-hundred percent happy in their relationship. However, they had begun to eradicate this small, tiny percentage.

They'd started to apply a steady and gentle pressure on John and hoped they'd be able to slowly push him into the right direction. The cave in the Santa Monica Mountains wasn't an end in itself. And they made sure he understood that he could have them anytime, anywhere and in any way he wanted. They wouldn't stop trying until John would finally accept them for what they were, his most valuable possessions and not just his devoted, loving wives. They would make sure John had absolutely nothing to be dissatisfied with in their relationship.

Since they'd asked Allie and Savannah to stay at Cliffside Drive and had John exclusively for themselves for two-and-a-half days now, they took full advantage and showed him how much they craved him and how much they were willing to subordinate their own needs to his in the hope that the message would reach the recipient and slowly sink in.

Naturally, as a result their home had become a bit messy. After such a long time their juices were everywhere. John wouldn't complain about that either. The last thing they'd eaten was their birthday cakes, so their vaginal juices tasted just as deliciously. They'd changed the bed sheets several times and it would be necessary to thoroughly clean the whole place later on. They would have to because they didn't have sex only in and around the bed but throughout the whole loft.

Staying in bed would have been too monotonous in the long run. Hence they had sex just about everywhere, including the roof garden and the pool, and even in the elevator and the parking garage. The leather seats in some of the cabrios would have to be cleaned as well. Alison had bought a copy of the Kama Sutra weeks ago. They hadn't yet been able to try out all positions but already worked their way through half of the book. John thought that it wouldn't be the worst option to spend the rest of his life this way. In the back of his mind, though, he knew of course that this couldn't go on forever. He knew that life would catch up with them again soon. However, for the time being he'd decided not to care and savor every second. For the time being, there was just him and his three wives.

Of course all this was only possible because Alison made sure that John wouldn't weaken or lose his desire for sex. It felt like the four of them were a well-oiled sex machine that kept recharging itself all the time. They all had devoted themselves to make each other happy and it was an absolutely wonderful experience for them.

Now, however, as the third day of uninterrupted love and sex began, Alison found that despite all her efforts John's mind was beginning to tire. The human body could only function for a limited time without sleep and her chemical substances could do little to change the fact without changing John's basic biological structure as a whole. Sooner or later, prolonging his waking phase would also result in severe psychological stress. Her scans showed that while John's body was still fit and functional, his brain would need rest urgently. Otherwise it would significantly limit his ability to think clearly and concentrate in the following days.

* * *

John lay on his back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head, and looked up smiling into Alison's face while she slowly rode his dick. Cameron and Emily lay beside him, spoiling him with kisses and gentle caresses.

"You should rest now for a few hours, John," Alison said lovingly. "My scans indicate your body and mind are close to its limits."

"Nah, come on," he said, feeling completely fit and still horny, "Ronny Wood of the Rolling Stones once said in an interview they managed to stay awake for six days, despite having a concert every night."

"They surely didn't have uninterrupted sex," Cameron said, "and they probably severely damaged their bodies with drugs and stimulants in the process."

"Alison is right," Emily agreed. "Seriously, John, we don't want to cause you any harm. You should sleep now."

After he came inside Alison for the nth time, she bent forward and french-kissed him. Suddenly, he felt incredibly tired. _"She must have put something in her saliva that…,"_ he began thinking but drifted into deep slumber before he could finish his thought.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 09:35 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

"Still nothing?" Derek asked.

Sarah shook her head as she put away her phone again.

"They must have switched their phones off."

"Fuck! Of all the times they could have chosen!"

"Relax, babe," Jesse said, "nobody could have expected that, and John has definitely deserved a break." She looked at Sarah, "Any idea what they have been doing in the last two days?"

"I've got an idea," she said ambiguously, "but it's better John tells you in person."

"They've probably been fucking the whole time," Savannah said.

"SAVANNAH!" Sarah exclaimed aghast.

"Sorry, but that's what it's called. Those necklaces they carry now, it's more than just symbolism, right? They sealed their relationship. Not before the law of course but before themselves."

Sarah sighed and slowly nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said, "They surely can't have…"

"Yes, they can," Sarah said. "And why not? It's their decision. Savannah is right. I'm afraid this two-day time-out is nothing more than an extended, drawn-out wedding night."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is that… is that even possible?" Marcus Curtain asked. "I mean, the human body…"

"He's got Alison," Charley reminded him, "and I bet she can keep him wound up like an energizer bunny for days if she wants to. If _he_ wants to."

"Wow…" Lauren said. "Two-and-a-half days…"

"That's challenging," Jody agreed.

"It sounds like a record," Sydney added.

"Jason and I did it like rabbits during my transformation," Jody said, "but we had to eat and sleep and go to the bathroom once in a while. And we needed a shower now and then because after a few hours of sex, you start to reek."

"Too much information, Jody," Anne remarked.

"So, what do we do now?" Derek asked a little unnerved. "It's clear that the boys have been kidnapped because of their connection to us. This can't be a coincidence."

"We'll act calm and reasonable," Sarah said. "The place might be watched by the kidnappers. Us going there would attract attention and exacerbate the situation."

"But we have to do something!" Derek insisted.

"I'm going to call Trevor," Sarah replied calmly, "maybe he has an idea how we can help."

"We should also contact Steve and Jennifer," Jesse said. "I'm going to do that."

"And Savannah and I will drive to the loft and drag John out of Paradise," Allie said.

"Right, let's go," Savannah agreed and started to walk towards the front door, Allie following close behind.

Charley cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" Savannah asked, turning around once more.

"Clothes," he said and pointed at their naked bodies.

Allie and Savannah groaned and rolled their eyes, then turned around and walked to their room first.

"We'll skip breakfast," Sarah said. "I'll tell Maria to put some snacks and coffee on the table if somebody is hungry. Whatever you all have planned today, it's on hold until we know more about the boys' fate. Let's all get dressed and gear up, just in case."

Everyone nodded and walked away towards their respective rooms.

"John better has a good explanation for his long absence," Derek said as he walked away with Jesse, "what was he thinking?"

Sarah stared after them. On the one hand she had to agree with Derek, on the other no one could have foreseen what would happen and to blame John for not being there in the right moment was simply wrong.

"Hey," Charley said to Sarah who kept standing on the pool terrace with her arms crossed in front of her. "You okay?"

She breathed in deeply.

"Yes," She replied, "I'm okay. It's just…"

"I know," he said, "Kyle Reese is John's father."

"He's just a child now," Sarah said, "but still… I feel connected to him and was shocked when I heard he and his brother were kidnapped. Is that crazy?"

"No," Charley said, "but you should find a way to finally make your peace with him. After all, we're going to age a lot slower and in twenty-five years or so from now, he'll have caught up with you."

"I know that," Sarah said, "but _you_ are my man now, Charley. Do you hear? **_You_** are my man. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two kissed, then walked back to their room as well, holding hands.

 **-0-**

 _John was lying on one of the sun loungers by the pool in the roof garden. He was relaxed and content, at peace with himself and the world and wore a broad grin on his face when he thought back to the previous three nights and two days._

" _John?" he heard Cameron's voice_

 _He looked up and saw his three women standing around him._

" _Yes?"_

" _We've got an idea," Emily said._

" _Oh?" John asked, sipping from his piña colada._

" _Yes," Alison added, "that memory pocket Skynet had installed on our chips gave us the idea of installing a kind of memory pocket ourselves, but in the form of a second A.I. that has full control over all our bodily functions."_

" _A second, independent personality, if you want," Cameron added._

" _Why would you do that?" John asked._

" _Because we thought you might like it," Emily replied._

" _We'd be even better as your love slaves." Alison added._

" _I like you the way you are," John said, "no need for trying to improve anything."_

" _Don't you at least want to try it out?" Cameron asked. "It's triggered by your voice."_

 _John sighed._

" _Alright, what's the trigger phrase?"_

 _"Cunt."_

" _What? Cunt?"_

 _The three immediately fell to their knees and lowered their gaze._

" _Wait, wait, wait," John said, "this is just a test right?"_

 _No answer._

" _Alison?"_

 _No reply._

" _Cam, Emily?"_

 _Silence._

" _Cunt One!"_

" _Yes, Master?" Cameron replied, still looking down._

" _How do I get you normal again?"_

" _What do you mean, Master?"_

" _I mean, how do I turn you into Cameron again?"_

" _Who's Cameron, Master?"_

" _Alison… I mean, Cunt Two…"_

" _Yes, Master?"_

" _What's the trigger to bring you back?"_

" _Trigger, Master?"_

" _Yes, the trigger phrase to return you to normal."_

" _I am sorry, Master, but I don't know what you mean. I function within normal parameters. I am Cunt Two, your fuckslave, how may I serve you?"_

" _Emi… ugh… Cunt Three!"_

" _Yes, Master?"_

" _Do **you** know the phrase to bring you back?"_

" _What phrase, Master? I am just a sex slave. Would you like to fuck me now?"_

" _Oh boy… what have I done?"_

" _You messed it up, son! You should have waited until they told you the trigger to undo it."_

 _John looked up and saw Alistair Norbury standing there._

" _What are **you** doing here?" he asked._

" _I came to save them but apparently, I'm too late this time."_

" _Well, they only need to reboot, right?"_

" _No, son, this secondary A.I. has full control over them now, a reboot will only reboot the slave A.I."_

" _But… but there has to be something that can be done!"_

" _There's nothing you can do, son. I'm afraid they're just living sex toys now, unable to perform anything else than sex in all variations."_

" _You messed it up, John."_

 _John looked around and saw his mother standing there._

" _Mom? When did you get here?"_

" _You messed up again, John, and now we all have to pay the price for your failure."_

 _And with that, she slowly morphed into an orangutan right before his eyes and climbed into one of the trees on the roof garden._

" _NO! MOM!"_

" _We all have to pay for your failures now."_

 _That was Savannah's voice. John turned around and saw her and Allie standing there. Then they also turned into orangutans and climbed another tree._

" _Told you so," another male voice said chuckling from right behind him._

 _John jumped up and spun around. Guy Rossi stood behind the lounger._

" _Missed me?" he asked grinning._

" _No! This can't be! You're dead!"_

" _I told you they're just machines, but you wouldn't listen. Now look what you've done. You turned them into useless sex toys. Well done, John Connor, well done."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

John woke up, breathing heavily.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," a female voice said to his right.

"Allie?" John asked after a moment of re-orientating himself.

"Morning, dad," Savannah said from his left side.

John groaned.

"Thank God you're not apes," he had relieved.

"Wow," Allie replied, "must have been a wild dream."

"You have no idea," John said, then hesitated. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking if you're still alive," Savannah stated, " but obviously our concerns were unfounded."

She smirked and touched his still erect penis with the tip of her index finger.

John jerked slightly and in that moment he consciously noticed the two were lying naked in bed with him, too close for comfort.

"Oh God," he said, "are we back to square one again?"

"Don't worry," Allie said, "we've just been following the dress code and you looked so lost alone in the huge bed. May I also add that it smells of sex all over the place?"

Before John could answer, there was the sound of running feet on the metal staircase.

"John!" Alison shouted, sprinting towards the bed, followed by Emily and Cameron. "What happened? We heard you screaming. Did you have a bad dream again?"

"Oh God…" John said in a relieved tone. "Yeah… thank God. Just a bad dream."

"That's the fifth time in the past two weeks," Cameron said, "was it the same one again?"

"No, this time it was even more fucked up and it also involved you three, not just mom and Rossi."

He told them about his dream. The five started giggling.

"It's **_not_** funny!" John insisted slightly irritated.

"Yes, it is," Savannah said. "Is that what you want us to become? Orangutans?"

"No!"

"Human dreams can be amusing when they combine a guilty conscience with secret longings," Emily commented.

"Are you mocking me?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have no desire to turn you three into mindless sex toys or you two into orangutans. And I don't feel guilty!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, right," Cameron said with slight mockery, "but you enjoy it when we roleplay. You love it when we pretend to be your sex slaves. And you feel guilty because you enjoy it. Hence the dream."

"Wait, what?" Savannah asked, "You're roleplaying and pretend to be John's sex slaves?"

John groaned.

"Thanks, Cam," he said, "why not mounting a big neon light outside to announce it?"

"We learn new things about you every day," Allie said grinning and snuggled up to him, "ah, it's good to be home again."

"Don't you worry, dad," Savannah added and nibbled his ear, "your kinky secret is safe with us."

"That's enough," John said and quickly jumped out of bed, looking a bit abashed.

"I think the dream sounded kinda cute," Alison said. "It's funny how John still believes he's abusing us when we roleplay. As if anyone could abuse us and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah, if anyone ever tried that, it would have a direct impact on their life expectancy," Cameron added.

"Abuse…" John said and took a deep breath, "No! I definitely do not feel that I'm abusing you. After all, it's almost always you who start it. This whole _'master and slave'_ thing was your idea and not mine from the beginning."

"Relax, lover," Alison said, put her arms around and his neck and kissed him. "No need to get upset. Look at it this way, if we wouldn't love playing your slaves, we simply wouldn't do it. If we didn't want to do it ourselves, there'd be nothing you could do to force us into it."

"Yeah, we love to play with you, but we'd never do something as stupid as installing a second A.I. on our chip," Emily said. "It's just your subliminal fear of losing us that caused the dream."

John took a deep breath.

"You may be right," he admitted in a calmer tone, "when you love somebody as much as I love you, there's always a subliminal fear of loss. And I guess I also haven't completely digested the incident with Guy Rossi."

"Which is absolutely normal," Cameron said, softly caressing his cheek. "It'll take a while to heal the inner wounds. But we're here to support you, John. Always."

"Yes, John," Alison agreed, "we'll always be there for you. And together, we'll make those dreams go away, I promise."

John sighed.

"I love you. So, so much."

"And we love you, too," the three replied in unison.

The four did a group hug and held each other for a while. Then Savannah cleared her throat.

"Oh, right," Emily said. "Something has happened, John."

"What? What has happened?" he asked.

"The Reese brothers were kidnapped from their rooms last night," Alison said, "while you were sleeping we already coordinated our next steps with mom, Derek, Trevor Huerta and Steve Goldman. We didn't want to wake you up."

"Wh… what?" John asked flabbergasted, "When? I mean how… who? And why?"

"All unknown so far," Savannah said. "We saw it on the news and came here because Sarah couldn't reach you on the phone."

"Yeah, we had them turned off. Didn't want to be disturbed."

"Derek is livid," Savannah continued, "and almost had to be chained to the wall to not come with us and kick your ass."

"Sorry that I enjoyed some quality time with my three wives," John replied sourly. "Derek is the last who should complain. Last time he preferred to spend time in bed with a woman rather than taking care of his duties, it ended in Riley's death."

"That's what Sarah said, too," Allie agreed. "It quickly shut him up but couldn't suppress his desire to go straight to his parents' house. Only together we could convince him to wait until we know more."

"Alright, alright," John said, "slowly now, I'm still not fully awake. What do we know so far?"

"Burglars came in the middle of the night," Cameron said, "they entered the house through the windows. The two boys are missing, so far no demands from the kidnappers. That's about it."

"Mom arranged a meeting with Trevor in Burbank," Emily added. "He's now on the case. We're going to pick him up and then meet with Jennifer in North Hollywood before continuing to the Reese home. We arranged all this while you were asleep. We were out in the roof garden talking to mom when you woke up screaming."

"Wait a second… Isn't Trevor homicide?" John asked in a worried tone. "And why Jennifer? Is the FBI involved already?"

"After a fashion," Cameron said. "Not officially yet but Steve knows of course that this is directed at us. He asked for the green light from Washington to take the case. And after we called him, he could arrange to _'borrow'_ Trevor as a temp for the FBI. They are still suffering from a shortage of personnel after the wave of arrests. Alison's gonna impersonate a forensic scientist at the FBI and check the house. Maybe she'll find traces the police have so far overlooked."

"You should shower and get dressed, John," Alison said, "we'll meet with Trevor and the others in one hour."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 11:25 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles, Interstate 5**

They had taken one of the vans with additional rows of seats from John's garage and were on their way to Burbank. Alison was driving, Allie sat in the passenger seat and John was sitting in the back between Savannah and Emily. Cameron was seated alone in the third row. There was room for five more people in the vehicle.

Alison wore dark grey jeans and a black tank top that emphasized rather than hid her female charms. To compensate, she'd put her hair into a bun and wore large fake glasses with a dark, thick frame that gave her the appearance of a librarian. A very hot librarian as John noted but he didn't comment on that.

"I'll need a badge," she said. " Citizens have respect for badges and so do other police officers."

"Jennifer will surely bring something for you," Savannah said.

"Why the Reese brothers?" John thought out loudly, "nobody knows of their connection to us."

"Could this just be a coincidence?" Allie asked. "Maybe it has nothing to do with us at all."

"I don't believe in such coincidences," John replied.

"Maybe it was the Grays again?" Allie speculated, "we know there must be more of them here. We only got rid of their leaders."

"Right now, we can't rule anything out," John said. "All we know for sure is that it has to be someone who knows about the kinship between the Reese brothers and me. Let's stick to that assumption for now."

"Could it be another Terminator from the future?" Savannah asked.

"Seems like an odd strategy for a Terminator," Allie commented.

"Not necessarily," John argued, "Cromartie used Michelle as bait to lure mom and Derek away from me."

"So, you believe that somebody kidnapped the boys to get to you?" Savannah asked.

"Maybe," John replied, "or maybe not. If it's a Terminator, it must've gotten here only a little while ago. But any new arrival would have immediately triggered the alarm on the TDDS."

"Not if the time bubble formed somewhere in the Midwest," Allie argued.

"We should stop the wild speculation and concentrate on what we know," Alison said. "Otherwise we only get tangled up in trifles. I agree with John, it's probably just to scare us up and make us nervous. As to who and why, we don't know yet. We'll know more once the kidnappers have stated their demands. And they will, of that I'm sure."

"Right," Savannah said, "let's change the topic. What exactly is it with you four and that master and slave routine?"

"Savannah…" John began and sighed.

"We're John's cunts," Cameron stated.

"What?" Allie asked, thinking she might have misheard.

John just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm Cunt One," Cameron said, "Alison is Cunt Two and Emily is Cunt Three."

"What the…?" Savannah asked and looked at John open-mouthed.

"It was _our_ idea," Alison said quickly. " _We_ came up with it."

"John had that nightmare after our first… crisis when we were in Oregon," Emily explained. "We were a little overwhelmed by our growing emotions and the fact that we are really alive. We were, so to speak, drunk with feelings, both positive and negative. And it accumulated in a fight at the end of the day in which I smashed a marble table that hit John at the back of his head and gave him a concussion."

"Wow," Allie said, "we didn't know of that."

"It was our darkest hour yet," Cameron added, "We don't want to go through something like that again and so we have been training to keep our negative feelings in check. Unfortunately, one cannot choose what emotions to develop. One gets the whole package. It requires practice to keep everything within safe parameters."

"Of course," Savannah agreed.

"The next day," Alison continued, "John had a nightmare where we turned ourselves into his sexbots, so we wouldn't be a threat to him anymore. And in that dream, we were named Cunt One and Cunt Two."

"When John told us about the nightmare, we decided to adapt those names for our roleplaying. John wasn't too fond of it at first, but he's come to like it now."

"Kinky," Savannah said with a big grin. "Who'd have thought?"

John slid deeper and deeper into the seat between Savannah and Emily, blushing heavily.

"John had always loved it when we talk dirty," Alison explained, "So it was only logical that we integrated it more and more into our sex life. It's all good fun, though, there's no derogatory or sexist undertone at all. We just pretend to be in master and slave mode. We can snap out of it anytime. What John dreamed about this morning, could never happen."

"So when you're in _'slave mode'_ , you become Cunt One, Two and Three for him or what?" Allie asked.

"Uh-huh," all three confirmed in unison.

John had turned completely crimson by now and of course Savannah and Allie noticed his discomfort.

"Don't you worry, dad," Savannah said, putting her arm around his shoulder, "your secret is safe with us."

"Yes, John," Allie added, "we won't tell anyone. What happens in the loft, stays in the loft, remember?"

"Thank you, I guess…" John croaked.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Cameron added, "but Allie and Savannah live with us and sooner or later they'd have found out anyway. Better tell them in a controlled situation. Besides, we six shouldn't have any secrets from each other anyway."

"I only wish I'd have had a word in when and how you reveal it," John replied.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, dad," Savannah confirmed and put her other hand on John's thigh, "after all, Allie and I are kinda kinky as well."

"Oh, really?" John asked with a smirk, trying to hide his unease. "I wouldn't have noticed."

They all chuckled. Savannah pulled her arms away from John and sat straight in her seat again.

"What do you say, sis?" Allie asked, "should we try that approach on Marcus sometime?"

"What, being his slaves?" Savannah asked, and Allie nodded. "Nah, he's too full of himself, he'd think we really mean it. And then we'd have to hurt him again to convince him we don't."

Everyone laughed and suddenly the whole situation had lost its tension. John relaxed again.

"But I kinda like the name theme," Allie said, "can we be Cunt Four and Cunt Five for you, John?"

"What?" John asked, "Of course NOT!"

"Just kidding," Allie stated.

John exhaled in relief.

"Don't worry, dad," Savannah said, "we now have Marcus as a relief valve."

"Yes, that's a relief," John agreed.

"Of course we'd still love to have you one day," Savannah added, "but Marcus is doing a good job in satisfying our needs for now."

John sighed again and didn't know if that statement was meant as a joke as well.

 **-0-**

When they arrived at Kacy and Trevor's house, they were already expected by Sarah, Derek and Jesse.

"Look who's managed to drag himself out of bed," Derek said in an irritated tone as John and the five girls had left their van. "I'm so happy you found the time to join us, John."

"Shut up, Derek!" Sarah said sternly, then turned towards her son. "Next time you plan to disappear for two days, inform us in advance, okay?"

"Yeah, well, all right," John replied a little touchily. "Are we waiting for someone or can we go in now?"

"No, we were just waiting for you," Derek said with a sarcastic undertone. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Alright," said John angrily and looked his uncle right in the eyes, "I know Kyle's your little brother, okay? I know what he means to you, what _they_ mean to you. They're the innocent versions of what you and my father would have become had Judgment Day never happened. You want them to grow up safe and sound, I get it, Derek! But you're not the only one who cares for them. They're blood of my blood, too. Remember that! Don't even think you're the one who's most upset by their abduction."

"John, I…" Derek began, apparently taken aback by John's sharp rebuke.

"I'm not finished!" John interrupted him rigorously. "It is not my fault that they were kidnapped and even if I'd been here earlier, it wouldn't have changed a thing. So can you please pull yourself together and keep a cool head? Otherwise I'd have to send you home, because this way you're no help to us."

Derek stared at him in disbelief. He was about to reply something but then hesitated. Suddenly, everyone could see his stubborn behavior collapsing under John's authoritarian gaze. Finally, he looked down and took a breath.

"You're right, John, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm a bit worked up about the whole situation. This… abduction was a low blow from whoever is responsible for it. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that, it's just that…"

John put a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"I understand, Derek," he said in a now kind tone, "no need to apologize. We're family and we stand together. Now let's go inside and talk to Trevor about our next steps, okay?"

Sarah and Jesse exchanged looks while they walked up the stairs to the front porch. Both smiled. Sarah because she was proud of her son and Jesse because she liked it when Derek was told off every now and then.

* * *

"Come in, come in, quick," Kacy said after opening the door, "there are news of the kidnapping on TV."

They followed her into the living room, where Trevor sat on the sofa and stared at the TV.

"… _about the motive,"_ the female news reader said, _"but about three hours ago, the kidnappers released a video with their demands. According to the LAPD, it was sent with a courier and is recorded on VHS tape, which is unusual these days. The police assume the kidnappers don't want to leave any digital traces. After watching the footage, the LAPD had no choice but to ask us to air it. The only reason we're showing you the following video is because the kidnappers are demanding it. What is said in it, does not represent the views of the station or its staff."_

The TV picture changed and now showed a recording which could be clearly recognized as VHS by its horizontal interference stripes. It showed an empty room with no furniture except two chairs and the two boys on them. They were tied up and gagged and stared fearfully into the camera. A digitally distorted voice began to speak off camera.

" _These are Kyle and Derek Reese,"_ the voice said. _"And to make one thing clear from the very beginning, their kidnapping is neither a mistake nor did it happen by accident. In the future, after the nuclear holocaust which has become known as 'Judgement Day', they would have played an important role within the human resistance."_

"Oh bugger, this can't be good," John said and looked into the grim faces around him.

" _They would have served under General John Connor and both would have been sent back in time on separate missions to protect Sarah Connor and her son John, the future leader of the human resistance and of all mankind."_

"Uh-oh," Sarah said, "this is getting worse."

"And overly dramatic," Jesse added.

" _Of course, nothing of that is ever going to happen now,"_ the voice continued. _"At least if you can believe these three cyborg girls who have become so popular lately. According to them, Sarah and John Connor are dead and Skynet will never be built, so these boys will now grow up to lead a normal life because 'Judgement Day' has been prevented indefinitely."_

"You got that one right, bastard," Derek grumbled under his breath.

" _Or has it? Maybe it's just a trick to lull us all into a false sense of security. We have reason to believe that contrary to common belief and to what the girls said, the wanted terrorist Sarah Connor and her son John Connor are still alive and work together with the three cyborg girls, attempting to establish a new world order where they – and only they – are the new leaders. We kidnapped the Reese boys because we also have reason to believe that the adult version of at least one of the them is with Sarah Connor and the cyborg girls."_

"Yup, not good at all," Savannah said.

" _If that is true and we believe it is, the three female cyborgs have lied to us all. Who can trust a machine that lies? We believe that they are an abomination, abhorrent to nature and an insult to everyone who believes in God. They contaminate the Lord's creation with their presence. They are not the heroes or saviors they pretend to be, they are the work of the Devil and want to bring mankind to its ruin!"_

"Religious extremists," Sarah said, "great, just great. But why do they know so much about us?"

" _We don't want any money,"_ the voice went on, _"all we want is to restore the purity of God's creation. We want those so-called artificial life forms gone. They insult everything the Bible stands for. They haven't got a soul and they will never go to heaven. Their existence is a thorn in the side of every true Christian. They are nothing but demons."_

The camera zoomed in on the two Reese brothers and showed their frightened faces in a close-up.

" _Look at them,"_ the voice said, _"look them in the eyes. Who is more important to you? These two innocent boys? Or those hellish creations of a diabolic artificial intelligence from a future that so God will has been prevented? It's your choice. You have twenty-Four Hours, effective when this video is being aired. If within that time the three cyborg girls haven't been exposed to the public and their identities revealed, the two boys will die."_

The screen went black and then the picture cut back to the news anchorwoman.

" _Let me emphasize it again to our viewers,"_ she said, _"and I'm speaking not only for me but also for the whole team and the TV station when I say that this video doesn't reflect the views of anyone working here. The girls are heroes. Airing this video was a demand of the children's kidnappers; criminals who don't shy away from abducting innocent children to spread their crude views. They threatened to kill the two boys immediately if we hadn't shown it to you. As for the contents, I think I speak for every one of us as well as for our viewers when I say: Go get 'em, girls. Show us how good you are, you have time until tomorrow at 11:30 a.m. God bless you."_

Trevor muted the TV.

"Is it true?" Kacey asked when nobody said something and looked at Derek, "is that boy your younger self?"

"Yes," Derek replied with barely contained anger. "And the other one is Kyle, my little brother."

"And you are Sarah and John Connor," Kacey said reproachfully, looking at the two. "Is that what you meant when you said that I better don't know everything?"

"There are still many things you don't know," Sarah said, "and hopefully will never learn, for your own safety."

Kacy looked at Trevor.

"You are surprisingly calm," she said, "aren't Sarah and John wanted criminals you should arrest now?"

"Sorry, honey," Trevor said, "but they're neither criminals nor are they wanted anymore. And they've put me in the loop weeks ago already."

Kacy stared at him.

"You knew?" she asked perplexed.

"Yes. Sorry but I was told not to share my knowledge, not even with you."

"Don't blame Trevor," Sarah said, "if you need to blame someone, blame us. We're used to it." She looked at the three cyborg girls. "Anything you can tell from the video?"

"Not really," Cameron replied, "the room could be anywhere, there were no windows visible, the lighting tells us nothing of the cardinal direction."

"As I can tell by the lack of furniture, that room belongs to a house which is currently not or at least only partially inhabited," Emily added. "The amount of reverberation also suggests that the room measures roughly 400 square feet."

"There were no significant background noises," Alison said. "The sound quality was too poor to hear anything. Also, the tape noise covered up any background noise, they must have used the analogue soundtrack. The distorted voice could be male or female, I couldn't tell. It sounded like a home-made voice changer I have no reference for."

"Not much to start with," Jesse replied, "something about that religious mumbo-jumbo?"

"Could be real or just a red herring," Cameron said, "They could be religious extremists or people who only pretend to be."

John's cellphone rang.

"Jennifer," he said to the others as he took the call. "Yes, Jennifer? … Yes, we just saw it … Yes, we agree … twenty-four hours isn't much, but we'll do our best … Yes, I see … I understand … yes, good, we'll be there in half an hour. Detective Trevor Huerta from LAPD will accompany us … yes, he's in the know … Okay, see you."

John ended the call.

"It's now officially an FBI only case," John said, "The LAPD has been told to withdraw from the house as soon as we arrived. We'll meet with Jennifer in half an hour."

"You have contacts everywhere, it seems," Trevor said. "So what do you need me for?"

"We need you to watch and observe, maybe we'll need access to police resources later," John said. "And if we don't, you're still our liaison within the LAPD and should be kept in the loop."

"I see," Trevor replied.

"And the police officers at the scene know you," Cameron added. "Alison will attract less attention when you're around."

Trevor nodded.

"The kidnappers probably don't know it yet," Derek said grimly, "but they signed their own death warrants today."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked, "Surely you're going to arrest them, right?"

"Not if we can help it," Alison replied and to emphasize that she was serious, she let her eyes glow red.

Trevor and Kacy gulped.

 **-0-**

The Reese home was located in a homely, peaceful middleclass neighborhood in North Hollywood. It was just a twenty-minute drive away from the Burbank House. They met with Jennifer Heiler on a parking lot at the corner of Victory Boulevard and Vineland Avenue.

"I hope you're not planning to invade their home with your whole team," Jennifer said after the usual hugs with everyone.

"No," John said, "Trevor and Alison will accompany you. She will inspect the boys' rooms and see if she comes up with something that has been overlooked yet."

They introduced her to Trevor, then Jennifer's eyes rested on Alison for a moment.

"Nice outfit," she finally said smiling, "but trying to dress up as plain Jane won't work with you, I'm afraid."

"The glasses will do the trick," John said, "nobody expects a cyborg to wear glasses. They'll never guess in their wildest dreams who she really is. It's simple but effective."

Jennifer nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked.

"We'll follow your car and wait in a parallel street," John said. "Alison wears a hidden microphone. We can listen to everything you talk about."

"Alright," Jennifer said, "Then let's see what our walking forensics lab can find that the guys in the Tyvek suits haven't been able to find yet."

* * *

Jennifer, Alison and Trevor approached the Reese's house in Jennifer's FBI car. Alison proudly wore a laminated badge Jennifer had given her. It identified her as a member of an FBI forensics team.

The normally quiet and peaceful residential street was filled with outside broadcast vans of the various TV stations. Some reporters stood at the perimeter fence the police had erected, a microphone in their hand, speaking into a camera that was held by a cameraman. Jennifer parked the car and the three got out. Before any of the reporters could react, they had already reached the barrier.

"Talking about media attention," Trevor remarked sourly as he showed his badge to one of the guarding police officers, who then waved them through before any of the journalists could ask questions.

"Yes," Jennifer agreed as they kept walking towards the Reese's front garden. "With the three girls involved, this has suddenly become frontpage material on a national, if not worldwide level."

"What will you do if you don't find the boys until tomorrow" Trevor asked. "Will you really expose yourself?"

"That decision is up to John," Alison said flatly.

"Don't get me wrong now," Jennifer explained, "it may sound cold-hearted but you three are so much more important to this planet than two boys."

"It's not just any two boys," Alison replied in the same flat tone that in Jennifer's experience didn't bode well. "It would be a tough decision, but I don't think John would be willing to sacrifice our whole operation here for them."

"Then we better find the boys before the ultimatum is over," Trevor said.

"That is what we intend to do," Alison replied and from her tone it was clear that the kidnappers, whoever they were, couldn't expect any mercy when they were found.

The three of them entered the house. Inside was still a bunch of cops and forensics who were busy with packing their stuff. Jennifer Heiler showed her FBI badge to one of the officers.

"Who's in charge here?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Summers," the man replied and pointed down the corridor towards the living room.

"Thank you."

They went in the indicated direction and entered the living room. On the sofa sat Mr. and Mrs. Reese. It was obvious that Mrs. Reese was very upset and desperate. She lay in the arms of her husband, who tried to comfort her but had trouble himself to keep his composure. The only other person present was a middle-aged man in civilian clothes who stood in the center of the room and currently talked into his cellphone.

"Are you Lieutenant Summers?" Jennifer asked the man when he'd finished his call.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Special Agent Jennifer Heiler, FBI," she replied and showed her badge.

"One could set the clock after you guys," Summers remarked, "my boss just told me you're taking over the case and… Huerta? What are _you_ doing here? This isn't a case for homicide."

"I was secondmented to support the FBI. You know they're lacking people right now because of the _Shadow Council_ affair."

Summers nodded.

"And who are you?" he asked and looked at Alison.

"Alison Morgan," she said and held up her laminated badge, noticing that Summers didn't even look at it but checked out her body from top to bottom instead. "I'm a crime scene specialist and work with the FBI on this case."

"The forensics team has just finished," Summers said. "They found nothing. Zip."

"I'm using different methods," Alison replied ominously.

"Can't you people talk outside in the hall?" Mr. Reese suddenly asked from the sofa, "Can't you see how upset my wife… how upset **_we_** are? The house has been full of people all morning and then the kidnappers released their video and now all those reporters gathered outside and… Can't we just be alone for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Reese," Jennifer said and turned towards the door, Summers and Trevor following her.

However, Alison stayed behind. She squatted in front of the sofa and carefully took the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Reese. The two looked at her in surprise but didn't draw back their hands.

"We'll find them," Alison said empathetically.

And then, without Summers, Jennifer or Trevor able to see, she let her eyes flash blue and red for a moment. The couple gasped and withdrew their hands in a reflex.

"I promise you, we'll find them and return them to you," she added.

"Are you…?" Mrs. Reese began to ask but Alison put her finger over her mouth and the woman stopped talking.

Alison nodded slightly.

"We won't let anything bad happen to them," she said and took their hands again. "Please allow me to make you feel better."

And suddenly, the two felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from their hearts as their bodies were flooded with happiness hormones that Alison transferred through her hands.

"Th… thank you," Mr. Reese said.

"Yes, thank you," Mrs. Reese added and suddenly looked confident again.

"You're welcome," Alison replied smiling and stood up.

* * *

"Was that agreed on?" Sarah asked inside the van as they were listening to the conversation from Alison's microphone.

John shook his head.

"No," he said, "she did that spontaneously. I'm glad she did, though."

"How do we know they won't tell anyone who she is?" Allie asked.

"They won't," Derek said and swallowed hard, "My parents have always been very upright people. And now they know they aren't alone. Alison gave them hope, she did the right thing."

"How are you holding up, babe?" Jesse asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I admit I…" Derek began but then cleared his throat. "Seeing my younger self and Kyle playing baseball in the park left me strangely untouched. So I didn't expect it to hit me that hard to hear my parents' voices again. But apparently it does. I just have to think how we could never say goodbye to them."

Jesse put her arm around him and he returned the gesture.

"It's okay, babe," she said, "everything's going to be alright."

* * *

"I need to be alone," Alison said resolutely as she climbed up the stairs to the upper floor. "I need a quiet house to work efficiently. Please wait outside, everyone."

Lieutenant Summers looked at Jennifer and she nodded.

"Alright," Summers said with a sigh and turned to the other officers in the hallway, "you heard the lady. Everyone out. Now."

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Reese?" Trevor asked. "Surely you don't want them exposed to those reporters?"

"They can stay," Alison said.

The house emptied and then Alison was alone with only the Reese's remaining in the living room downstairs. She walked down the upper corridor and started with Kyle's room, analyzing the air, looking for molecules that didn't belong there. Unfortunately, a lot of people had entered this area of the house since the abduction. She looked around, scanning for chemical traces and pheromones. It was hard to filter out anything that had been there for longer than a couple of hours.

"The police said the kidnappers entered through the boys' windows," Mrs. Reese's voice came from behind her.

Alison didn't turn around. Of course, she had noticed Mr. And Mrs. Reese had been approaching her. The two now stood in the doorframe.

"Are you really one of them?" Mr. Reese asked. "I mean…"

"Yes," Alison replied and looked at him, "and I'm here to help you."

The man nodded.

"Thank you," he said again.

"The kidnappers actually want to hit **_us_** ," Alison explained while she walked around the room, touching things, "this has nothing to do with you. Unfortunately, you've gotten into the line of fire."

"Yes, we saw the video," Mr. Reese replied, "is it true what they said? That our sons would have become…"

"Yes," Alison confirmed.

Mrs. Reese closed her eyes.

"But all that won't happen now, right? I mean, you prevented it, didn't you?" her husband asked.

"Yes, we believe so but of course we have to remain vigilant."

"Of course."

"Is it true that they travelled back in time?" Mrs. Reese asked, "And that they're working with you now?"

"Derek is a member of our team, yes," Alison confirmed. "He and his fiancé are expecting a child within the next seven months."

Mrs. Reese gasped.

"Oh my God," she said, "he's going to be a father…? That means we're going to be…"

"You should concentrate on bringing up your sons," Alison said, "I wouldn't recommend you trying to meet the adult Derek. He… um… has been through a lot."

"He's seen the end of the world, you mean," Mr. Reese said, "and has been fighting for his life ever since."

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "He's a hardened man who's just begun to settle down into a normal life."

"What about Kyle?" Mrs. Reese asked.

Alison had been inspecting the bed and looked up at her.

"He was sent back in time on a mission and killed in action," she said.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Reese said and covered her mouth with her hands while her husband closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alison said, walking out of Kyle's room and then into Derek's. "But _your_ Kyle is still alive and we're going to do everything in our power to keep it that way."

She did the same things in Derek's room she'd done in Kyle's room, looked around, touched things, remained at Derek's bed for a moment and also checked the window. Then she walked out into the corridor again and stopped in front of a closed door down the hall.

"Has somebody been in here?" she asked.

"Only us," Mr. Reese replied, "that's our bathroom. Why…?"

"The kidnappers didn't enter the house through the windows in the boys' room. They wanted everyone to believe they did but their pheromone trail originates here."

Alison opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. She walked around, touched the tiles, knelt and stroked her hand over the bathroom carpet. Finally, she walked over to the bathroom window, opened it and looked down into the garden.

"Yes, this is where they entered the house," she said, "and luckily, this room isn't as contaminated as the other two."

"Contaminated?" Mrs. Reese asked, "It's freshly cleaned, I did it yesterday."

"Yes, I can tell," Alison asked. "You said nobody was in here except you?"

"Only the four of us."

"There have been seven people in this room since it was cleaned."

"What?" Mr. Reese asked shocked, "but who? And how do you know?"

"When humans walk through a room," Alison explained, "they constantly leave microscopic traces of their body tissue behind. Hairs, flakes of skin, tiny amounts of saliva from their breath. There have been twelve people inside the boys' rooms and it's impossible to tell which DNA samples belong to the kidnappers and which ones belong to the police or the forensics team. But here, I found only three DNA samples that don't belong to you or your sons."

"You can analyze DNA?" Mr. Reese asked flabbergasted, "Just by walking into a room?"

"Yes," Alison said, "Skin flakes hover in the air within the dust, hairs fall to the ground, traces of saliva attach themselves to the walls. My skin contains billions of receptors that can detect and analyze DNA on a molecular level. The kidnappers were two men and one woman and I know how they looked like. I know how they entered the house, anesthetized your sons and how they left again."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Reese closed their eyes in relief.

"So catching them is just a matter of time?" the woman asked.

"I definitely hope so," Alison said. "we can now create a three-dimensional representation of them and start a search."

"Your presence here is truly a blessing," Mrs. Reese said.

Alison smiled.

"We can count on your discretion, I hope," she said.

"Of course," Mr. Reese assured. "We've always been in your favor ever since you did that interview."

"Good," Alison said and put her hands on their shoulders in a reassuring way.

* * *

After she was finished inside the house, Alison walked out onto the front porch again where Trevor, Jennifer and Lieutenant Summers were waiting.

"Well?" Jennifer asked.

"Follow me," Alison said and walked ahead towards the corner of the house.

Trevor and Jennifer followed her without question. Summers hesitated, then followed them as well. Alison stopped under the windows of the boys' rooms.

"Your people assume the kidnappers entered here," she said.

"Yes," Summers replied, "we found footprints coming and going. The lawn had been watered in the evening, so it was moist and soft. There are scratches in the wood of the outer façade and burglary marks on the window frames. We also found garden soil that the kidnappers dragged into the rooms with their shoes. There's no trace of garden soil in the hallway, so they must have entered through the children's bedroom windows. We're assuming they released some narcotic gas through the window gap into the rooms."

"No," Alison said, "I found no residue of such a gas. And the footprints as well as the traces of soil are fabricated to fool you into believing they entered here. The scratches in the façade are already several weeks old. The damage to the window frames was done from inside the room, not from outside."

"What?" Summers asked unbelieving, "What makes you think that?"

Instead of answering, Alison walked ahead again and rounded the next corner, the others kept trailing behind. They ended up on the backside of the house.

"The kidnappers entered through the bathroom," she stated and pointed upwards towards the window. "You won't find footprints here because they used planks to prevent their feet from sinking into the ground. But the grass was bent down nevertheless. See, there… there… and there."

They looked at the lawn where Alison had pointed and saw that the grass indeed seemed to have been flattened, creating a hardly recognizable trail that led from the fence at the border to the neighboring property to the exterior wall underneath the bathroom window. Alison walked over to the fence and looked at it. She then grabbed two of the planks and pulled at them. They could be easily removed.

"See?" she said, "they'd loosened them upon entering the garden, created a small walkway with them, and put them back again loosely afterwards, hoping that nobody would notice for some time."

Summers stared at the loose planks and then back at Alison.

"But how did they enter…?" he began.

"Once they had 'paved' their way," Alison interrupted him, "they used an aluminum ladder to climb up to the bathroom window."

"How do you…?"

Alison pointed at a hedge.

"There," she said and walked towards it, bent forward and pulled an aluminum ladder from behind it.

Again, Summers looked at Alison.

"Who did you say you were?" he asked, torn between amazement at her conclusions, curiosity about her abilities and shame because his people had obviously been tricked.

"Alison Morgan," she replied.

"Her specialty is reading crime scenes," Jennifer quickly interfered, "she's got an almost legendary sixth sense when it comes to analyzing M.O.'s of perpetrators."

Alison looked at Jennifer.

"With luck, you might find some fingerprints on the ladder," she said to her, "but I doubt it. They were extremely careful not to leave any traces. Your forensics team should take a look at the bathroom, though. And if I were you, I'd also check out the neighboring garden for footprints."

"I'm calling in an FBI forensics team," Jennifer said and pulled out her cellphone. "Thank you, Lieutenant Summers, that'll be all."

Jennifer, Alison and Trevor excused themselves, leaving a completely perplexed Lieutenant Summers behind. They left the premises and walked back to their car. When Jennifer drove off, she made sure no one was following them.

"What else did you find?" Jennifer asked when they were out of hearing range.

"DNA samples of two men and one woman," Alison replied. "And they didn't use gas to render the boys unconscious, they injected them with a sedative, Ketamine. It's a widely used chemical in human and veterinary medicine. At least one of the kidnappers has to have access to a hospital, a doctor's practice or a veterinary clinic."

"How do you know they used that drug?" Trevor asked flabbergasted.

"Tiny remnants of it were on the bed sheets. Too small for forensics to pick up but I can even detect single molecules. They must have dropped some when they filled the syringes."

"What's the big deal?" Trevor asked, "Why creating false tracks?"

"Obviously, to make the investigations more difficult," Jennifer said. "My guess is they were carefully briefed before the abduction. Instructed by someone who knows for a fact that sooner or later the cyborg girls would check the crime scene. Luckily for us, the ones behind the kidnapping know what forensics can do but not what a TOL-900 can do. They have no idea of Alison's outstanding abilities."

"Yeah, I'm still quite shocked myself," Trevor replied. "One of you in every town and criminals could kiss their asses goodbye. How did you do that?"

Alison smiled.

"It's impossible to cross a room without leaving tiny traces of your DNA," she explained. "Normally, these particles are too small to be detected. I, however, can."

"No shit," Trevor said.

"Ironically," Alison continued, "the kidnappers have increased their chances of being identified by entering through the bathroom window. The room was thoroughly cleaned the day before and none of the police or forensics were in there. Thus it wasn't as contaminated as the rest of the house. Only the four Reese's and the three kidnappers have been in there since yesterday. If they'd actually carried out the kidnapping the way they wanted the police to believe, the DNA analysis would now take us a lot more time."

"So what now?" Trevor asked, "you have their DNA. What's the next step?"

"The next step is to create three-dimensional representations of the kidnappers," Alison said. "To do that, we must drive to Zeira Corp."

"How exactly are you going to create such representations?" Trevor asked.

"There are several ways," Alison said, "I could infect somebody with nanobots that would transform them. But we have no one to try that with."

"I'm kinda relieved to hear that," Trevor said.

"Another way includes using Catherine," Alison continued, "her ability to assume any shape is based on both analyzing molecular structures of objects and the DNA of lifeforms. I should be able to transmit the genetical data to her without using a clone. A piece of fresh meat should suffice. My nanobots won't last for long in an environment without a bloodstream but still long enough for Catherine to pick up the genetic footprint."

They reached the spot where the others waited, said goodbye to Jennifer, exited her car and entered the van again. Cameron sat behind the wheel and immediately sped off the moment they'd closed the doors.

"Did you listen to everything?" Alison asked.

"Yes," John said, "I already called Catherine, she's awaiting us at the Babylon Labs."

"Can you let me out at the precinct on the way there?" Trevor asked, "I guess I've done what I was supposed to do?"

"Yes," John said, "and thank you. You were a great help."

"I don't have the feeling I was," Trevor replied.

"You were a familiar face to Detective Summers and all the other police officers," Alison argued, "they know who you are and trust you. Summers might have been a lot more suspicious without you. Now he won't think too much about who I really am."

Trevor nodded and there was a moment of silence as they drove towards the Interstate. Suddenly, Derek looked at Alison.

"Thank you," he said and it was recognizable to everyone that he had to overcome himself to do that.

"You're welcome," Alison said a little confused, "but for what?"

"That you calmed my parents and gave them hope. I owe you one."

Alison smiled at Derek and offered him her hand. He looked down and took it.

"We're family," she said and held his hand in a firm grip. "we take care of ourselves and stand up for each other."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 01:45 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles – Zeira Corp**

"So, have you ever tried using a piece of meat to insert your nanobots into?" John asked as they walked down the corridors to the Babylon Labs.

"Nope," Alison replied, "this'll be a first. I'm as eager as you to find out if it works."

"What if it doesn't work?" Derek asked.

"Then we have to take a detour," Alison replied, "which will be more time consuming."

"Time is something we don't have," Sarah reminded her.

"I know that, mom."

They entered the Babylon Labs where Catherine was already waiting. Next to her stood Alistair Norbury and he was holding something that looked like a handheld scanner.

"New toy?" John asked.

"Not really," Alistair said, "borrowed it from a film studio. Isaak has connections. This little gadget is used to scan actors, so you can create a CGI image of them. Once Catherine has transformed, I'll use it to create a file John Henry can then take as a reference for an extended internet search."

"How accurate will the representation be?" Derek asked.

"Based on the DNA data alone, not one-hundred percent accurate," Alistair explained. "It can only represent the shape of the body as it is deposited in the genome. But fortunately Alison was also able to analyze some cell residues, which allows conclusions to be drawn about the current physical condition of the kidnappers. That means we can approximate the age and actual appearance."

"Approximate? That doesn't sound too accurate," Sarah said.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Catherine replied, "I can accumulate all the information rather well. I'd say the final representation will be about 92 percent accurate. Good enough to search the World Wide Web for face recognition."

"How long will that take?" Jesse asked.

"How many people are we talking about?" Alistair asked.

"Three," Alison said.

"John Henry will have to simulate two-dimensional faces in three dimensions. It's a pity that there is no 3D Internet yet. I have a few ideas about that, by the way..."

"Alistair!" John urged.

Alistair sighed, then pursed his lips, thoughtfully swayed his head back and forth and thought about it for a moment.

"I'd say… about one to two hours for each person," he finally said. "Could be quicker, could be slower. The longer it takes, the more accurate it becomes. He'll be doing a simultaneous search, not one after the other. We should therefore get all results almost at the same time. I'm only making an educated guess now of course. It all depends on how active someone is on the internet and in the social media – or if they're active at all."

"So it'll take between three and six hours to identify them, even with John Henry at the helm," John summarized.

"Yes," Alistair said, "but don't worry. While you wait, I have something for you. For Cameron and Emily, that is."

Before anyone could ask, the door to the lab was pushed open and James Ellison walked in, carrying a plastic bag.

"Jesus Christ," he said out of breath and apparently annoyed, "I'd never have thought how difficult it is to get fresh, unwrapped meat in Downtown Los Angeles. I had to get the steaks from a restaurant kitchen for an extortionate price."

He put the bag on one of the surgery tables and paused for a breath. It was obvious he had been running.

"Thank you, James," Catherine said with a smile, opened the bag, pulled out three big T-bone steaks and put them on one of the operating tables. "Do you think they will do?" she asked and looked at Alison.

"We'll see," Alison replied and bent forward to let a glob of her nanobot gel fall onto the first piece of meat.

Astonished, they watched as the gel was absorbed by the flesh. A few seconds later, the meat slowly began to change color from the center outwards, apparently turning from beef into human muscle tissue.

"How do we know it worked?" Derek asked.

"You'll know it didn't work when I turn into a cow," Catherine replied dryly and touched the steak with her hand.

Her body morphed into shiny metal, then reformed in the shape of a naked young man in his early twenties.

"Attempting to compensate for the unknown factors," she said in a slightly squeaky male voice, and they saw how the man gradually got older and developed gray hair and a paunch.

"Ugh," Sarah said, "how can you let yourself go like that?"

"Anytime, Alistair," Catherine said in her squeaky voice and positioned herself in the middle of the room.

Alistair began scanning her body while walking around her. In the meantime, Alison let two more globs of nanobot gel fall onto the other two pieces of meat. John walked over to James Ellison.

"We haven't talked for a while," he asked him. "How are you doing lately?"

"How am I doing?" James asked back. "Let me think. My boss sent me on an errant to buy freshly butchered beef. Not for a barbecue but for a female cyborg to spit some goo on. The beef then turned into human flesh that allows a liquid metal Terminator - who's also my boss - to take the form of a human from whom we only had a few cell residues and a DNA sample. How am I supposed to feel? Splendid of course. Just another day at work."

John laughed and James chuckled as well.

"Seriously, John," James then added, "I'm great. Life's good, it's never been more fulfilling. Terissa and I are getting along just fine, we've been talking about getting married."

"That's great! I'm happy for you."

"Next week she's going to introduce me to her daughter, Blythe. She's in the middle of puberty and currently on a private school. It's gonna be a ride when she comes home and learns about our plans for marriage. Especially since none of us can mention anything about our contacts with you. I wish I had some help."

"You're so on your own with that job, man," John replied.

Both laughed, then returned their attention to the others.

After the first scanning process was complete, Catherine walked over to the table and put her hand on the second steak. Immediately she turned to shiny metal and then assumed the shape of another man. This time, the aging process stopped before his hair turned gray. He was very tall and very muscular, being rather handsome in his late thirties. Again, Alistair scanned the body and then it was time for the final piece of meat. This time, Catherine changed into a well-endowed, young blonde woman in her late twenties who looked as if she worked out a lot.

"Well, at least the other two took care of their bodies," Sarah commented.

"It's not guaranteed that these body shapes correspond to reality," Alistair reminded them, "there's only a 92 percent chance."

"It's enough to start with," John said as the engineer finished scanning the female form.

Then Catherine changed back into her original shape and smiled.

"I got a little warm," she stated, "it usually only happens to me when I spend the night with Isaak."

"No details please," said Derek and everyone chuckled.

"John Henry's started the search," Alistair said after a glance at the computer monitor, "now it's time to wait."

"Is there anything else we can do?" John asked.

"Not as long as we haven't gotten the results," Cameron said. "And then we do what we're best at: Identify, hunt, confront and terminate people.."

"I guess that means we should rest easy because you're good at what you do?" Derek inquired.

"Exactly," the three replied smiling.

"Great," Derek said fatalistically, "for the first time in my life I shall be reassured by the fact that you were designed to kill humans. I feel **_so_ ** much better."

 **-0-**

They'd decided to wait at Zeira Corp until John Henry came up with the results of his search. While Sarah, Derek, Jesse, Savannah and Allie went to the cafeteria for a late lunch, Catherine and James went to their respective offices. Zeira Corp also existed outside the Babylon Labs and most of the employees had no idea what was going on in the underground levels of the building. It was therefore important that the company director and her senior security officer were visible and accessible to all other employees.

At Alistair's request, Cameron and Emily stayed in the lab. He wouldn't tell what he had planned with them, he only made vague hints about improvements. Since the girls knew Alistair, they trusted him and after John failed to squeeze it out of the engineer, he realized that he was still tired after the long lovemaking and therefore lacked the energy for an argument. Alison suggested he took a nap for a while. She accompanied him to one of the recreation rooms where the laboratory staff could take a break during their shifts. The room was furnished with a table, several chairs, a couch, a TV, a small kitchenette and two bunk beds. It also had an adjacent bathroom with a washbasin, a shower and a toilet.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alison asked, "I could get you something from the cafeteria."

"Na, still not hungry," John said with a smile, "your juices are very nutritious."

She smiled back at him lovingly. John stripped down do his underwear, dropped onto one of the lower beds and sighed loudly.

"I think my whole day and night rhythm is out of balance," he said as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"I'm going to stay with you," Alison said and started to undress.

"Don't get this wrong now but I'm not in the mood for more sex right now. Besides, I don't know if the room is locked and…"

"I locked it myself," Alison assured him, "and the staff has other rooms. We'll be undisturbed. And no, I don't undress to have sex with you. But maybe you would like to have me in bed with you anyway?"

John smiled with relief.

"Always," he replied.

She finished undressing and slipped under the cover with him. The bed was narrow and squeaked in protest but it seemed to hold them both. They embraced each other.

"Hello wife," John said lovingly and looked her in the eyes.

"Hello husband," she replied and returned his gaze.

Then they kissed long and tenderly, enjoying the tingling feeling when their lips met and their mouths united. There wasn't much room in the bed and therefore they had to nestle very close to each other. John didn't mind, though. On the contrary, he enjoyed the very intimate confinement, the feeling that their legs were interlocked and that they touched each other everywhere. How could a woman that was so damn tough and hard underneath feel so soft? His hands explored her back and buttocks while she held him tightly and pressed her breasts against his upper body. He felt her hardening nipples on his chest, a sensation he massively enjoyed.

"John…?" Alison asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can sleep like this? I feel you becoming aroused. Maybe I should…"

"And I'm feeling your wetness on my thigh. It's fine. I love having you so close. I'll sleep like a baby."

"Then I'll stay with you to keep the bad dreams away," she said lovingly and again kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

John smiled and enjoyed the closeness. Suddenly, fatigue overcame him again. He couldn't keep his eyes open and quickly drifted into sleep. He knew Alison would be there for him when he woke up, and that definitely was something to look forward to.

 **-0-**

 **Somewhere in a mansion outside of Los Angeles**

"Anything new?" the elderly man in the blue suit asked while he was nervously pacing up and down the room.

"The FBI has taken over the case," another man said who'd just entered the room. "They brought their own forensic expert and apparently, she didn't fall for the misplaced leads."

"Dammit," the elderly man said, "why do we have people in the police force when they turn out to be useless?"

"Calm down, Vincent," the other man said. "They wore gloves, long-sleeved sweaters and long trousers. They didn't leave any traces. Even the best forensics team in the world wouldn't find anything."

"We're not talking about humans here, Roger; don't you ever forget that. As far as we know, those damn machines were built to hunt down and kill humans and are very good at it."

"They can only do that if they know who to look for. We made sure that won't happen."

"I still wonder why the Supreme Reverend tasked us with this while he's away. The leaders at headquarters are silent about this and let us do the dirty work here."

"I'm sure there's a plan behind it."

"What if the twenty-four hours are up and the cyborg girls still don't turn themselves in? I can't kill a child, and neither can you."

"That veterinarian we used to kidnap the children will gladly do it," Roger replied. "She's absolutely devoted to our cause and hates people, especially children. But she's brilliant with animals. Crazy bitch if you ask me. But Reverend Bridger vouched for her. She's been through the whole program and is absolutely loyal to our cause."

"But will she be able to kill the boys if it becomes necessary?"

"Yes. She has access to the necessary drugs for putting them to sleep. And thanks to our contacts within the LAPD and the local police, nobody would ever know who the real killer was."

Vincent looked at his watch.

"You better get something to eat. No need to let the boys starve. Make sure it's some fast food restaurant out of town where nobody will remember you. Don't use the truck, take the other rental."

"You got it. I'll be back in half an hour."

Roger left the room. Vincent was still nervous but at least a little reassured and sat down on a sofa.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 05:28 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles – Zeira Corp**

He felt soft kisses on his mouth.

"John, wake up," a gentle voice said, then again kisses.

"Hmmm?" he asked drowsily, "wha… what time is it?"

"Almost 5:30," Alison replied, "Mom just sent me a text message, they're waiting for us in the lab. Let's get dressed."

"Was John Henry successful with the search?" he asked as they disentangled and got out of the bed.

"She didn't say, she just asked us to come there."

"Alright then," he said, rubbed his eyes, then stretched. "I feel much better now."

"That's good to hear, lover," Alison said and kissed him. "Always at your service."

* * *

As the two entered the Babylon Labs, John stopped dead in his tracks. Cameron and Emily sat on two of the operating tables… and they were topless. The team members were used to that view by now but the lab staff couldn't resist peeking at their breasts.

"Okay, what's going on here?" John asked in a disapproving tone.

"Relax, John," Cameron said, "Alistair performed the procedure with our express consent."

"Procedure? What procedure?"

"He did with us what he'd done with Rossi." Emily said, "He made us insensitive to electric shocks."

"Ah, Alison," Alistair said, "you're the one we need now. Would you please give each of them an electric shock that would knock out a Triple-Eight?"

Alison made a step forward.

"STOP!" John said irritated and she stopped again, looking at him questioningly. "I repeat, what the hell is going on here?"

"It's alright, John," Sarah said and put her hand on John's arm, "We all watched what Alistair was doing. While he worked on Cameron, Emily was watching and vice versa. They remained active all the time, no reboot was involved."

"It was actually quite fascinating," Savannah added, "it looks like Skynet deliberately built them without an overload protection, so it could disable its cyborgs quickly if it deemed it necessary. This sensitivity to electric shocks is not a design fault, but a built-in safety measure to ensure compliance."

"Alistair has now installed an overload protection," Emily explained, "he only needed to open up our back plates and make some adjustments."

She turned around and presented her back to him. John saw a fresh, square cut on her back with about ten by ten inches of edge length. John looked around and considered the faces of his family members. Everyone seemed completely carefree and relaxed.

"It's really no big deal, John," Emily said.

"Says you," John replied in an upset tone, "but you could have waited until I was awake – or at least asked me before I laid down to rest."

"John," Emily said patiently, "I understand your concern, but Cameron and I are two independent women with our own judgment. Alistair offered to do the procedure while we waited for John Henry to deliver a result. And we agreed. What were we supposed to do, huh? Wake you up just to ask for your permission? You always insist that we're not your property. And as long as that doesn't change, please accept that we can do with our bodies what we want."

"She's right," Alison said before John could reply anything.

John looked at her in surprise.

"Did you know about that?" he asked her.

"No," Alison replied, "but what they said makes sense. Using the time for improvements was a good idea."

John looked into the faces of the others to find support for his position but realized that he stood alone and was about to make a fool of himself. Therefore, he breathed in and out and forced himself to calm down.

"You're right of course," he said and looked back at his women, "I'm sorry, but for a moment I thought I… actually I don't know what I thought."

"It's alright, John," Cameron said, "your reaction tells us how much you care."

"To be honest, we were expecting you to freak out a little bit," Emily added with a wink. "But it's good to know you started to take on your role as our proprietor."

"I'm not your..." John began but was interrupted by Derek.

"We made bets on how violently you'd react," he said and held out his hand to Sarah, "I won. You owe me a tenner."

John looked at them, about to say something but then changed his mind. He smiled and shook his head.

"You fooled me and I fell into the trap," he said.

"Hook, line and sinker," Savannah confirmed.

"Very well," John said, "now, you wanted to demonstrate something?"

"Yes," Alison said and stepped towards Emily and Cameron. "Everyone, please keep at least five yards distance. Otherwise the arc could jump over."

They backed off. When they had reached the required distance, Alison pointed her arms at Emily and Cameron and released two electrical discharges. They had no effect on them.

"This would normally bring down any Terminator," she said.

"Okay, double the charge," Alistair said.

Alison did as demanded. Again, no effect. Cameron and Emily remained active and didn't shut down. Alison then zapped them with ten times the amperage. Again, nothing.

"This is as high as I can get without burning their flesh," she said.

"It's okay, that's enough," Alistair said, "no need to go beyond that, we don't want to damage them after all. As you saw, no emergency shutdown."

"I once pushed a Triple-Eight between two power nodes in a nuclear power plant," Cameron remarked, "it effectively killed him, his flesh evaporating in the process."

"Yeah, well," Alistair said, "I recommend you not to step between such power nodes. The modification only prevents you from shutting down prematurely, it doesn't make you invulnerable to electrical overloads. No matter what, you'll never be as immune to it as Alison. She could be struck by lightning and walk away unharmed."

"Well done," John said, "You two alright?"

"Yes, John," Cameron and Emily replied in unison.

"We got a little warm but that's all," Emily said.

"I wish we would have gotten this overload protection earlier," Cameron added.

"Oh yeah," Sarah said with a smirk, "would have saved me the trouble to push you out the window after you touched Derek's safe."

"I also made some other small adjustments," Alistair said.

"What other small adjustments?" John asked frowning, "I like them as they are."

"Don't worry, son," Alistair said, "only on a physical level. I'd never do anything to interfere with their mind."

"Then what did you do?"

"They're machines," Alistair replied, "their endoskeleton is mechanical. The joints, the servos, the rods, everything needs to be run in before full power can be applied. Normally, cyborgs are programmed to return to the factory a few weeks after they left the production line. There they were to receive the necessary finetuning and adjustments. Call it an inspection, if you like. Since Emily and Cameron have never received one, I've now done that."

"Okay, I repeat: What did you do?" John asked, reacting increasingly irritated to Alistair's rambling explanations.

"I've optimized their energy consumption, which should make their power cells last ten or twenty years longer. I also increased the energy yield and optimized the efficiency. They now have about twenty percent more physical strength. Should be enough to compensate for the size difference to a T-800 or a T-888 in close combat."

"And you could do all that just by accessing their back plates?"

"The maintenance access port is on the back where they can't reach it," Alistair replied shrugging. "Prevents them from fiddling around with themselves. This way they always need somebody who does it for them. Of course that only works with their consent. I started with Emily and believe me, Cameron watched everything I did with hawk eyes before she allowed me to repeat the procedure with her." He chuckled. "I guess even though they know me, they still wanted to make sure I don't screw up."

"How do you feel?" John asked the two girls. "Is it different than before?"

"It's amazing, really," Emily said, "if I was human I'd say I feel like I've been reborn."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "everything seems to work much more smoothly than before."

"And thanks to the optimization of our power cells, more energy can be directed into the healing processes of our flesh," Emily explained, "I'd say healing wounds will now be twice as fast as before."

"The cuts on our back should have vanished by tomorrow," Cameron added.

John looked at Alistair for a moment as if to decide how to react to the man who sometimes seemed a bit scatty, then again a bit arrogant and self-assured. But apparently he really was the genius he claimed to be. Finally, John smiled.

"Thank you, Ali," he said. "I knew you'd become a great asset for us. Glad we have you."

"Anytime, John," Alistair replied smiling. "Anytime."

"Now," John said and looked at his two topless women, "how about you put on something to cover you up? The lab staff needs to get back to work."

There was laughter everyone joined in while Cameron and Emily put on their shirts. Then they walked towards John and the three hugged and kissed.

Alison walked over to Alistair.

"Have you settled in yet, Ali?" she asked.

"I guess so," he replied, "Catherine organized a nice apartment for me not far from here. Apparently it belongs to the company and she lets me stay there for free. Feels good to be appreciated for a change, especially by a Terminator. She's a tough and demanding employer but I need someone to kick my ass every now and then."

"You know, you also could have stayed in Cliffside Drive," John said who'd overheard the conversation.

"Nah, too far away to commute every day. I can walk to work now. People don't really walk anymore, they don't appreciate using their legs, particularly in L.A., but I like to use them, especially since I lost those forty years. Besides, there's a little too much naked skin for my taste in Malibu, if you know what I mean."

"I understand that not everyone will appreciate our lifestyle," Savannah said.

"Yeah… don't get me wrong, though, I'm not criticizing you for how you dress or rather _not_ dress in private but… well, I wouldn't really feel comfortable there for long."

"You don't have to explain yourself," John said. "We all needed to get used to…"

Suddenly John was interrupted when the big monitor on the wall came to life.

"I have the results," John Henry said from the screen, "would you please come to my room? I can show it to you better in here."

* * *

John Henry used the large screen wall in his room to display several images and locations connected with the name of the man. He was the first one whose shape Catherine had assumed and he was indeed a little overweight but not as badly as projected.

"His name is Paul Gerard," John Henry said, "he owns a restaurant in Culver City. Age 52, divorced, one adult son. No criminal record, no other violations of the law, not even a speeding ticket. An exemplary citizen who is wealthier than it seems but pays his taxes well."

"Not exactly kidnapper material," Sarah commented. "What about the other two?"

The pictures on the screen wall changed.

"Mario DeLuca," John Henry said while pictures of a tall, muscular man in his mid-thirties filled the screens, apparently a body builder. "He's the managing director of a number of fitness studios in Hollywood. Not very intelligent but cunning, arrogant and good at self-marketing. Single, no children, one could say he's the prototype playboy. Lots of love affairs, mostly with married women, but nothing serious. Wealthy, no criminal records. Apart from his moral deficiencies, also an exemplary citizen."

"Hmmm," John said, "and the third one, the woman?"

The pictures changed again and displayed a young, attractive woman with long, blonde hair in her late twenties who looked fit and worked out as well.

"Dr. Eve Plummer," John Henry said, "She owns a veterinary clinic in Beverly Hills and is known for her sensitivity towards animals. Many Hollywood stars have their pets treated by her. Single, no children. However, her school records show that she has been a loner all her life. No friends, no love affairs, no contact to her family. Her school psychologist attested her psychopathic traits. But astonishingly, no anomalies in her life. She has a good degree in veterinary medicine and seems to get along with people in everyday life. No police record except she was caught speeding several times. She obviously loves driving faster than allowed."

"All three are not exactly what I expected," Derek said, "You'd think this kidnapping was the work of professionals, but obviously it was done by amateurs who never broke the law before and don't need any money. The question is, why did they do it and what do they have in common?"

"All have no family," Allie suggested, "They're all self-employed singles and under no obligation to anyone else."

"I found another thing they all have in common," John Henry said. "They're all members of the Los Angeles Circle of _God's Army of Light_."

There was a short moment of stunned silence.

"I knew it!" John then said angrily and hit the table with his fist, "somehow, I knew it."

"What do you mean, John?" Jessi asked.

"Rossi! He must have left instructions before he left Fredericksburg. And now his minions are carrying them out, unaware of his death."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"John's right, it's the only logical explanation," Alison said, "Rossi came from the future, he worked closely with Skynet, and for all we know, he could have known about the connection between John and the Reese brothers."

"It's the best explanation we have," Catherine agreed. "John and Kyle were imprisoned together in Century Work Camp before they fled. It was standard that DNA samples were taken from all prisoners."

"But if that's right, why did Skynet never make any attempt to use that knowledge against John?" Jesse asked.

"We can only speculate," Cameron said, "But as we already learned today, it's hard to find out about the real age of someone when you only have their DNA code and no tissue samples. It's possible that Skynet knew about their degree of relationship, but no details about the actual circumstances."

"Or it learned about the details but it was already too late," Emily suggested. "From what Rossi said, Skynet knew about the time loop it had involuntarily created."

"I guess we'll never find it out now," John said, "and we don't need to know anyway. However, we now have to deal with the consequences. Here's what we're going to do, we…"

"Excuse me, John," John Henry said, "I think I found one more thing the three kidnappers have in common."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Their social media and cellphone activities suggest they've been in close contact with an LAPD officer in the past two weeks," John Henry continued, "a Lieutenant Gordon Summers. Apparently, he's their superordinate within the local structure of G.A.O.L., a kind of instructor or adviser."

"Summers?" Sarah asked, "wasn't that the name of…?"

"Yes," Alison quickly said, "John Henry, do you have a picture of Gordon Summers?"

"Of course," John Henry replied and the pictures changed again.

"That's him," Alison said, "that's the police officer who was at the crime scene."

"Son of a bitch!" Derek exclaimed.

"He was there right with you," John said to Alison, looking her in the eyes. "And now it looks like he organized the whole thing. Didn't you notice anything odd about him?"

"I didn't scan him any closer," Alison said apologetically, "He seemed a bit annoyed about our presence but I concentrated on the Reese's and interpreted his nervousness and animosity against Jennifer as a sign of discontentment because the FBI took over his case. I'm sorry. As I repeatedly said, I can't read thoughts and what I scan without a context, is sometimes open to interpretation."

"Okay," John said, "not your fault."

Everyone looked at John who seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment and chewed his fingernails. They were all awaiting his commands.

"If Summers coordinated the abduction, the three kidnappers just followed his orders;" he finally said slowly. "He probably picked them from his G.A.O.L. circle's member files. They probably keep psychological evaluations of their members and those three were the most likely candidates to hire for an abduction. John Henry, did you notice some unusual behavior of them after the abduction?"

"Their internet footprint suggests they all went back to their normal daily activities after the deed. And the movement profile of their cellphones suggests that they didn't move out of the vicinity of their respective homes after the abduction. The conclusion is that they probably handed the two boys over to someone else."

"I agree," John said. "And I doubt that Summers has them. After all, he's a cop and was originally assigned to solve the case. He hasn't got the time to care for two boys next to his job. Besides, it's in his own interest that Kyle and Derek are as far away from him as possible."

"But maybe they know where the boys are," Emily said. "We should interrogate them nevertheless."

"Naturally," John agreed, "but it would take too much time to bring them all here. We'll split into four teams to pay them a visit. Emily and Derek, you take Paul Gerard."

"You got it," Derek replied and walked over to Emily.

"Cam and Jesse, you will drive to Mario DeLuca's place."

The two nodded in confirmation as well and also stood next to each other.

"Catherine and Savannah, I want you to take care of the traitorous cop. But wait in front of his house until the other teams have finished their interrogations. Don't go in until I give you the okay."

"As you wish, John," Catherine said and walked over to Savannah who seemed oddly uncomfortable with John's decision.

"And finally, Alison and I are going to have a doctor's appointment with Eve Plummer," John continued and looked at Allie, "care to join us?"

"Sure but… why can't I go with Savannah and Catherine?" Allie asked and looked over at the two.

"I have my reasons," John said shortly and Allie nodded, though not completely convinced. "Mom, you're not one-hundred percent recovered yet. I'd like you to stay with John Henry and function as our communications hub in case one of us learns something the others should know about."

Sarah looked at her son. For a moment John thought that his mother would contradict him but then she just nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay," she said.

John smiled at her, then turned towards the others.

"Try to make them talk with conventional methods first," he said with a serious face. "Threats, flashing eyes, demonstrations of power, the works. Only use force if they remain uncooperative. Make them understand we don't like to be cruel but that we can be if we need to."

"We don't have our interrogation sets with us," Emily argued, "How far are we allowed to go if they refuse to talk?"

"I authorize you to use any means necessary to make them talk," John said grimly. "And that includes inflicting pain if you have to."

"What shall we do when we're finished with them?" Catherine asked.

John hesitated for a moment and obviously struggled with himself. He knew that for his team members, leaving them alive wouldn't be an option. But was that true for him too? It was so easy to have somebody killed when you commanded four Terminators who'd do whatever you told them. Someone was a thread or just an obstacle? Snap your fingers and they're gone. So easy if you're John Connor and have a devoted strike force who'd do anything you told them. The difficult part was not to give in to temptation and make use of that power all the time. Of course he could command them to let them live and they would obey - the cyborgs at least, not sure about Derek or Jesse - but was that even an option? Killing was bad but letting them live would need additional planning, organization and it would complicate things. Above all, it would take more time and time was a treasure they didn't have. And who knows how much Rossi had told them about him and his mother? What impact would it have on the Reese family? Their lives were already disrupted enough. Letting the kidnapper live and give them the opportunity to talk to the media after an arrest couldn't be what they want. He took a deep breath.

"It's obvious that Lieutenant Summers is a threat to us but what about the other three? Could it be that they're simply naive followers who have been guilty of child abduction but are otherwise peaceful citizens who couldn't harm a fly?"

"It would be risky to let them live, John," Catherine said sympathetically, realizing his inner struggle.

"They may not be a direct threat to us, but we don't know how much they know and could become an indirect threat if they live," Cameron added.

"We can decide spontaneously when we interrogate them, though." Emily suggested, "If it turns out they are actually nice guys who let themselves be intimidated enough by our threats, it would be an option to let them live."

"But to be honest, they have to be fanatics, so indoctrinated that they do everything their religious leaders command them," Alison added.

"So basically, it's the burglars all over again," Sarah said and scoffed. "Judge, jury and executioner."

"Yes, mom," the three cyborg girls said in unison.

"You know it's necessary, Sarah," Catherine said. "Don't forget that we still need to deal with G.A.O.L. headquarters as well. The less they know about us, the better. Ending this abduction quick and quietly is the only option, before it gets out of hand."

John nodded and thought for another moment.

"Yes, we need to keep this contained," he finally said. "But no blood! I don't want this to be traceable to us. Make sure their deaths look like accidents."

"Understood, John," Catherine, Emily and Cameron acknowledged in unison.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 06:42 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Catherine and Savannah needed about twenty minutes to drive to Lieutenant Summers' apartment in Central Los Angeles. Before the teams left, John Henry made sure that the kidnappers and Lieutenant Summers would be at home by tracking their cellphones.

Catherine was driving her black AMG Mercedes while Savannah sat on the passenger seat. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"You're wondering why John assigned you to me," Catherine finally attempted a conversation.

"Or you to me," Savannah replied. "He didn't specify if any of us were in command."

"True," Catherine said with a smile, "but I know why he did it. And I think you know it as well."

Savannah looked at her.

"Oh?"

"You've been avoiding me," Catherine said, "you always maintain a certain distance. May I know why?"

Savannah wanted to protest and claim that it wasn't true, but then she changed her mind.

"You know why," she said and looked away.

"Is it because I never told you what I really am?" Catherine asked. "Because I pretended to be your mother when in fact I wasn't?"

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you think," Savannah replied, "I was only a little girl back then and wanted to have my mom back, my real mom, not the imposter that had taken her place."

"But you said you didn't really know I wasn't your mother until John told you."

"I knew that something was wrong. You were so cold and I don't only mean your body temperature. At first, I thought you became like that because of father's death."

"It wasn't easy for me to pretend being your mother. I wasn't made to deal with small children. But you have to admit that I've gotten better with her in the past two months."

"It's because she knows now," Savannah said, "I'm glad you followed my recommendation and told her the truth. It would have also helped me if I'd known… if you'd have told me with a little empathy."

"I won't lie to you," Catherine said, "before the attack on me in Oregon, I mainly considered Savannah a part of my camouflage. But a lot has changed since then. I saw her interact with John Henry, how they played together, almost like siblings. Two children of mine befriending each other, if you want. It changed my views about her a lot. It still does, they still play together."

"Yeah, but unfortunately I didn't get the benefit of that because you died in my timeline before we had that chance. I'm glad that young Me will now take profit from it. Second chance seems to work. Sadly it didn't work out the first time around."

"It sounds bitter when you say it like that. Do you wish it would have been different?"

"You mean if I wish I'd be in little Savannah's place?"

"Yes."

Savannah looked out of the side window.

"Sometimes," she said after a moment. "When I see her playing with you and her 'teddy bear', when I see how much you care for her now, how you seem to love her… yes, then I sometimes wish it would be me running around laughing… happy, content, no worries. I wish I could switch places with her and be a child again."

"Savannah," Catherine said softly and took the young woman's hand, "I have accepted my mother role for her. And I can be the same for you... if you want to."

"Cameron is my mother," Savannah said stubbornly but didn't pull her hand back. "And John is my father."

"We both know that the John and the Cameron who adopted you, don't exist anymore and never will exist," Catherine said, "you're clinging to a memory instead of looking into the future. And you're putting a strain on John with your sometimes conflicting behavior."

"It's what helps me remain sane."

"But wouldn't it be easier if you simply let go and see him and Cameron as your friends only? John is not your father and Cameron is not your mother. Allie seems to have accepted that after meeting her parents. Why can't you?"

"Because her parents are her **_real_ ** parents," Savannah said sharply and then looked down. "But you're not my real mother. My mother died in a helicopter crash, together with my father."

"That's true but as a Terminator, I adapted as much of her personality as I could."

Savannah scoffed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm simply stating a fact. I may not be your real mother but I'm the closest thing you have. Maybe you can learn to accept that, as young Savannah has."

"I'm not a child anymore. I don't need to cling to a mother figure."

"Then what do you call what you do with Cameron?"

"That's… different."

"I see," Catherine replied with a smirk.

Savannah pulled her hand back and looked out of the window again, sulking. Then Catherine suddenly started humming a melody. Savannah looked at her.

"I know that song," she said. "Father always sang it when I was little."

"Savannah asked me to sing it for her because Lachlan always did. Of course I didn't know what she meant. So she asked John Henry. He searched for it on the internet and sang it for her. Then she taught me to sing it was well. Would you like me to sing it to you?"

"I… I'm not sure, I…"

" _I've just come down_

 _From the Isle of Skye_

 _I'm not very big and I'm awful shy_

 _And the lassies shout when I go by_

 _Donald, where's your trousers_

 _Let the wind blow high_

 _Let the wind blow low_

 _Through the streets_

 _In my kilt, I'll go_

 _All the lassies say hello_

 _Donald, where's your trousers"_

Savannah looked at Catherine.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Because I'm not sure you'd like me to go on."

"I'd love you to go on," Savannah said and took Catherine's hand again.

" _A lassie took me to a ball_

 _And it was slippery in the hall_

 _And I was feared that I would fall_

 _For I had nae on my trousers"_

And then Savannah joined in the singing and the two sang the chorus together.

" _Let the wind blow high_

 _Let the wind blow low_

 _Through the streets_

 _In my kilt, I'll go_

 _All the lassies say hello_

 _Donald, where's your trousers"_

 **-0-**

 **Culver City, 6:40 p.m.**

Emily stopped the car in front of a two-story building with a store front.

"This is it," she stated. " _Paul's Grill_."

"According to John Henry, Paul Gerard owns the building," Derek said. "He lives in an apartment upstairs. Usually he isn't in his restaurant before 8 p.m. His employees run the joint, he's only taking the profit and pays their wages."

"Then let's not waste any time," Emily said and got out, quickly walking towards the side entrance of the building.

"Wait…" Derek started saying but she was already ten yards ahead. "Metal…" he said in mild frustration and followed her.

To their surprise, the door was open. Derek and Emily entered the house and looked around. A corridor led to the kitchen entrance of the restaurant. They heard the clattering and rattling of pots and pans and the voices of chefs driving their staff to work with harsh words. A narrow staircase led to the upper floor. Slowly and carefully they climbed up, Derek with his gun at the ready.

"My scanners tell me Gerard is alone in his apartment," Emily said in a low voice. "And because of the noise downstairs, no one will hear what we're doing."

"I wish I had scanners, too," Derek replied in an equally low tone, "I have to rely on my eyes and ears."

"That can be inefficient, indeed," Emily agreed and walked ahead before Derek could reply. He hated when they emphasized their physical superiority like that.

Emily stopped in front of the apartment door.

"This is not a reinforced door," she said, "it should be no problem for me to break…"

Derek grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open.

"Human intuition beats cyborg brain," he said with a smirk, "instinct can be even more effective than scanners."

Emily gave him an annoyed look but didn't reply. The two slipped inside and Derek closed the door again, locking it. They stood and listened. Somewhere in the back of the apartment, a man was humming a tune. Derek motioned Emily with his gun to go ahead, so she did.

When they entered the living room, they were disgusted by the dirt and the mess. Apparently no one had cleaned here for months or even longer. Dirty plates, empty beer bottles and a half-eaten pizza lay on the couch table and on the floor. A huge flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite to the sofa. Dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor.

They walked on into the bedroom. The walls there were covered with pictures of naked women in more or less explicit poses. A number of opened porn magazines lay spread out on the floor. Derek didn't want to imagine what condition the bedsheets were in. From the adjacent bathroom, they heard the sound of the shower and the man was now half singing, half humming a song.

"Should we wait until he's finished or…?" Derek started speaking but Emily quickly walked into the bathroom. "Oh, right… great."

He heard the sound of a shower curtain being ripped open, then a frightened male scream that turned into a gargle. For a moment Derek heard the sound of naked feet that sought grip in a wet bath tub, then Emily came back into the bedroom.

An overweight, naked man in his late fifties dangled from her outstretched arm, soaking wet with water that dripped onto the floor and desperately trying to loosen her grip around his neck. She threw him onto the bed where his body swayed back and forth. Apparently it was a waterbed. Derek pointed his gun at him.

"One false move and you're dead," he said, "Scream or shout and you're dead as well. Do we have an understanding?"

The man nodded, looking absolutely terrified.

"Who are you?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "Do you want money? I have some but not here!"

Emily let her eyes glow red. The man gasped and scuttled backwards until he hit the wall.

"DEMON!" he shouted. "Stay away from me! Holy mother of God!"

"I said, no shouting!" Derek said with gritted teeth and slapped the man over the face.

He howled in pain.

"You are Paul Gerard," Emily stated. It wasn't a question.

The man nodded hastily.

"Please," he said, "what do you want from me?"

Emily grabbed him by the throat again and shoved him up against the wall, her eyes glowing red.

"You know what I am," she said, "and you know why I'm here. The two boys. Derek and Kyle Reese. You were one of the kidnappers."

The man closed his eyes in desperation and began to cry. A stream of urine poured out of his penis and on the floor.

"A real hero," Derek said with loathing in his voice, "can overpower two little boys but pees himself when a cyborg pins him to the wall."

"We already know you were four," Emily said. "You, Mario DeLuca, Dr. Eve Plummer. She provided the anesthetic to render the boys unconscious. And your leader was Lieutenant Gordon Summers who conveniently led the investigation afterwards. We also know that you've been tasked with the abduction by _God's Army of Light_. And as I can tell from your reaction to my glowing eyes, you were also briefed with how to recognize a cyborg. If you wanna live, you better tell us everything. Nod if you understand."

Paul Gerard nodded hastily and Emily knew they wouldn't have a problem with him. She put him down on the bed again.

"I was just the driver!" he said hastily and stared at Emily in fear, "I wasn't involved in the actual kidnapping, I swear! They chose me because I own a van."

"Liar," Emily said, bent over him and led her eyes glow red again close to his face, "your DNA was found in the bathroom of the house."

"Okay, okay, okay," Gerard said quickly and held his hands in front of him defensively, "I… I climbed up in the bathroom with them but… I'm… a bit clumsy, I almost knocked a bottle of perfume to the ground and the others told me to wait in the bathroom because they feared I could wake up the parents. I didn't touch the boys, I swear! I was just the driver!"

"What do you think?" Derek asked doubtful and rubbed his chin.

"I think he's telling the truth," Emily replied and straightened up again. "What did you do with the boys?"

"We… we dropped them off at the rendezvous point, a parking lot on Highway One. A small truck was waiting there for us. Two masked men took the boys and drove on towards Malibu. We turned around and drove back into L.A."

"Do you know where they went?" Derek asked.

"No, we were told not to ask."

"Have you seen the license plate?" Emily asked.

"It was dark and the parking lot was dimly lit. Sorry, no, I didn't see it. It was a white truck, that's all I know."

Derek looked at Emily.

"Still believing he's telling the truth?"

"Yes," She replied, "He's so scared he can't think rationally. He emptied his bladder; his pulse and blood pressure are abnormally high and he sweats and trembles all over his body. Humans in this physical state are unable to come up with an elaborate lie."

"No shit," Derek said.

"Indeed," Emily replied, "only pee."

Derek looked at her, not knowing if she was joking or not.

"What now?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Emily grabbed Gerard by the neck again, pulled him up from the bed and carried him back into the bathroom. He wriggled and desperately tried to free himself from her grip.

"You cannot stop us!" the man croaked. "We will win! God's Army of Light will win! We shall prevail!"

Derek saw Emily put him back into the bathtub. The shower was still running and he slipped his feet. Emily loosened her grip and Gerard lost his balance. She grabbed his head while he fell and smashed his throat down onto the edge of the bathtub, crushing his larynx. The man let out a death rattle, then he was silent.

"He slipped and fell," she said blankly, "Nobody will doubt it was an accident."

Emily turned around and left the bathroom, heading for the exit. She would never utter it aloud or admit it to the others but from time to time she enjoyed being a Terminator. Killing without remorse, that's what she'd been made for – what _they'd_ been made for. It was part of who she was and the killer within would never cease to exist. John knew that, Sarah knew it, too. They'd come to accept it and loved them nevertheless, knowing that Emily and her sisters would never consciously harm the ones they loved or considered friends.

Derek knew that as well. However, he couldn't prevent a chill running down his spine after watching how she killed Paul Gerard cold-bloodedly and without the slightest hesitation. Together they walked back to the Jeep unseen.

"It almost looked you liked killing him," Derek said as she drove off.

"I was built for it," she simply replied, "I have no inhibitions to kill. That will always be a part of me."

Derek just started at her. Then a smile slowly crept on her face.

"But I admit it was fun blowing out his lights," she said. "It felt like I was taking out the garbage."

Derek couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yeah," he said, "I don't envy the cleaning team that'll have to dig through all his dirt after his body is found."

They looked at each other and then snorted.

"You know what?" Derek asked, "you're not so bad at all."

Emily didn't reply, she just smiled.

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood, 07:15 p.m.**

"Are you sure he's inside?" Jesse asked. "The place is closed this afternoon. Maybe it's just his phone in there."

"John Henry's research showed that he's using Wednesday afternoons to do the office work and to work out in private. Besides, that's his car over there."

She pointed towards a red Dodge Viper that was parked in a reserved lot.

"Very well then, let's go," Jesse said.

The two left Jesse's BMW X3 and walked across the parking lot. The place was dark inside and seemed deserted. When they looked through the shop window, they saw a shimmer of light coming from somewhere inside but it was hard to make out against the bright sun. Quickly, they walked around the building towards the back door.

"Locked," Jesse said as she tried the doorknob.

Cameron was about to force the door open but Jesse stopped her. Smiling, the woman pulled out a small box with tools, then started working on the lock. Ten seconds later, Jesse opened the door silently.

"You don't always have to break down the door," she explained, "there's a soft solution for almost everything."

"Terminators usually don't favor soft solutions," Cameron replied.

"You don't say."

The two walked inside. Cameron turned around and scanned the parking lot before closing the door behind her. They walked down a dark hallway and heard a distant groan, followed by the clanging sound of metal on metal. The sounds repeated themselves.

They went past an open door to an empty office that had a window towards the gym. A lonely desk lamp was responsible for the shimmer they'd seen from outside. As they continued along the corridor, they came to a small room without windows that apparently served as a private gym for the owner or employees.

Cameron and Jesse stopped in the dark doorway and watched a very tall man pushing weights while lying on a bench. He was at least seven feet tall and muscular like a body builder. He lifted the dumbbell again, held it for a few seconds and let it down again, exhaling heavily. Cameron scanned the weights and calculated that the man was pushing 290 kilograms.

Jesse started clapping her hands.

"What the…?" The man began saying from underneath the bar of his dumbbell, "What are you doing here, ladies? The gym is closed."

"We're not customers," Cameron said and walked over to the man. "Are you Mario DeLuca?"

"Yes… yes, I am. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Cameron grabbed the dumbbell with her right hand, lifted it up and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall and left a big hole, then fell onto the floor with a loud bang.

"What the hell!?" Mario asked with wide-open eyes and a slack jaw. "How did you do that? You're just a skinny chick. You… you damaged the wall, you're gonna pay for that!"

Cameron and Jesse looked at each other.

"Not the brightest one, isn't he?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"No," Cameron replied and let her eyes glow red, "not the brightest one."

Mario gasped.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"You… you're one of _them_!" he said, realization slowly dawning on him. "One of those damn demons!"

Cameron tried to lift him up by his throat as she usually did when she wanted to intimidate people but found that his muscular neck was too thick for her delicate hands. If she pressed too hard, she'd simply crush his throat. Also, she calculated that he was too tall to lift him up from the ground. Using her momentary confusion, Mario DeLuca grabbed her arms and pushed her away. Cameron landed on her back a few yards from him.

"I've never encountered this problem before," she said a little surprised as she got up again.

Mario had also gotten up from his bench and the two faced each other. The rather petite cyborg girl looked ridiculously small against the tall, muscular man. Jesse leaned against the door frame and followed the scene with interest, knowing of course that Cameron would have no problem defeating the man. The problem was to defeat him without creating a bloodbath.

"Remember not to make a mess," she said, "Try not to make him bleed, we don't want his blood all over the place."

"I'll try my best but it won't be easy with this mountain of flesh," Cameron replied and quickly surged towards Mario, pushing him hard in the chest.

He flew across the room, hit the wall and fell to the ground, leaving dents in the plaster. He was groggily shaking his head as he got up again. His eyes darted around the room and towards the doorframe where Jesse stood. He was about to run in her direction but she pulled out her gun and cocked it.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, "you're not gonna leave here until we had a talk."

Mario stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, Cameron grabbed him by the shirt and swung him around. He lost his balance and bounced into a shelf full of extra weights for the barbell. Trying to get up again, his eyes fell on the weights that had fallen onto the floor. He picked one of them up and quickly threw it in Cameron's direction.

The weight hit her in the forehead and her head was thrown back. When she looked at him again, her eyes glowed bright red and he saw that there was a laceration on her forehead under which the shiny metal was visible.

"Uh-oh," Jesse said, "now you made her angry."

Mario threw another weight at her but Cameron caught it this time. She took a swing and threw it back at him, hitting his right knee. There was an ugly, crunching sound and Mario sank to the floor with a loud scream.

"No blood," Cameron said to Jesse, "just a smashed knee."

"FUCK YOU!" Mario shouted and screamed in pain, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU BITCH?"

"I made you unable to walk," Cameron replied matter-of-factly.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ROBOT WHORE!"

"Hardly," Cameron replied.

She then walked towards him, took him in a wrestling grip and pressed his chest to the floor. She kept him immobilized by holding his left arm behind his back and sat astride on his back keeping him jammed between her thighs. Mario screamed in pain again.

"You're breaking my arm!" he complained.

"Not yet," Cameron said coolly.

"Now," Jesse said and squatted next to Mario's head, "let's talk about two boys who were kidnapped from North Hollywood last night. Their names are Kyle and Derek Reese."

"The ones in the news? What do I have to do with them?" Mario said in a voice distorted by pain.

"Look, mate," Jesse said, "we know you were there, we found your damn DNA in the bathroom."

"I… I… don't know what… AAAAARRRGGH!"

There was an ugly cracking noise.

"Oops," Cameron said, " _Now_ I broke your arm. Sorry, I guess I underestimated the additional twenty percent."

"There are two ways this evening can end for you, "Jesse said, "with pain or with unbearable pain. Don't think that Cameron here has even started with you. But she can also take away the pain again. Now, Mario, we know you were three. We know there's a Lieutenant of the LAPD in league with you. All good members of _God's Army of Light_ , right? So, where are the two boys?"

"I… I don't know where they are," Mario said hastily, sweating in pain, "We… we delivered them to a parking lot on the Pacific Coast Highway. Men with masks took them from us. They didn't introduce themselves and we didn't ask, okay? They drove up the coast in a white truck, like the ones you can rent for your move. We couldn't make out a license plate. All we were told to do, was kidnapping the boys and then return to our daily lives. And that we did."

"Is he telling the truth?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I think so," Cameron said, let go of him and stood up. "I doubt he can tell us anything the others won't find out as well."

Mario curled up on the floor in pain and groaned.

"Where are your car keys?" Jesse asked.

"Wh… what?" Mario asked, still writhing on the floor.

"Your car keys, where are they?" Cameron asked and put her foot on his shattered knee.

"AAAAAAH…! Desk! Office! Please, you said you could take away the pain if I talked."

"Can you do that for him while I get the keys?" Jesse asked, looking at Cameron.

The cyborg girl scanned Mario's body and tilted her head.

"I think I can do that," she said, squatted and hit him hard in the back of his neck with her knuckles.

Mario stopped moving.

"Yeah… yeah… the pain's gone…" he said with relief but then hesitated, "wait a second… I can't move! I don't feel my body! What the fuck have you done?"

"I crushed your seventh cervical vertebrae. Your spinal cord's been severed. You can move your head and breathe, but otherwise you're completely paralyzed."

"What? Nooooo!" Mario wailed, "No-no-no-no, this can't be happening."

"I also found his cellphone," Jesse said as she returned and threw Mario's car keys to her, "ready to go?"

"Yes," Cameron replied, catching the keys, "but we should shut him up. He's driving a convertible without a roof and we don't want any attention."

She knelt again and pressed Mario's carotid artery. The huge man gasped and then lost conscience. Cameron loaded him over her shoulder, then they left the building through the back door. She put Mario in the passenger seat of his Dodge Viper and took place in the driver's seat.

"I'm following you," Jesse said as she entered her X3.

* * *

Mario was screaming, cursing and shouting at Cameron when he regained consciousness. It was the only thing he could still do. Nobody would hear him on this remote dirt road, though.

Cameron had driven to the closed off access road in the mountains which led to the plateau with the high-voltage power pole where they'd saved Tom Novak from the _Shadow Council's_ henchmen. Jesse was following her in the BMW. Apparently, the bodies of the dead police officers still hadn't been found, so she decided it was a good place to get rid of Mario DeLuca as well.

"People will miss me!" he shouted as Cameron carried him around his car and put him into the driver's seat, his body nothing more than a puppet whose strings had been cut. "I have friends in high positions, you're gonna regret this!"

"We'll take the chance," Jesse said dryly as she watched the scene from a few yards away.

Cameron started the engine of the Viper, put the car in gear and pushed Mario's leg down on the accelerator. She jumped back as the car sped forward, tires spinning and letting the gravel fly all around.

"NO!" Mario shouted as the car sped towards the edge and became airborne. "No-no-no-no-no-no- **NOOOOOOOOOOOO** OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo…!"

His scream abruptly died as the convertible crashed onto the rocks below, turning over again and again, the body being catapulted out of the car and crushed by it. Cameron looked down and smiled.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," Jesse stated as she looked down as well.

"I did," Cameron confirmed, "It was fun driving his car. Maybe I should buy me a Viper."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I was just doing what I was made for."

"I thought you were striving to become more human," Jesse said as the two slowly walked back to the X3.

"No."

"No?"

"No. We don't want to be more human."

"But I thought…"

"We are sentient beings, yes," Cameron said, "we think and act independently. We adjusted our behavior to become members of a team, a family, and we learned to value life. Not only human life but all life. We developed emotions and social intelligence. We learned to love and enjoy being loved in return. We wouldn't want to miss what we achieved for the world. But we're still machines and always will be. We don't strive to become like you, we are proud of what we are."

"But don't you want to be fully accepted as one of us?" Jesse asked a little surprised.

"We want to be accepted as equals, yes," Cameron confirmed, "but not for the price of giving up our own identity. I don't want to be accepted just because I look like a pretty, human woman. I want to be accepted for who and what I am and not only because I'm a cyborg who has this 'trick' to look and act like a human."

"But you are a woman, aren't you? I mean, John…?"

"I am one-hundred percent woman, make no mistake. John is my husband and I am his wife. The same goes for Emily and Alison. We love John, he means the world to us. We belong together and will always stay together. But we'll never be able to shed what we are underneath, neither do we want to. The public likes us because we look pleasing to their eyes. But when you peel away the skin, there's a shiny Terminator endoskeleton underneath, made from coltan alloy, and a menacing looking metal skull will stare at you with unblinking, red-glowing optical sensors. How do you think the public would react to that?"

"Humans have a skeleton as well," Jesse objected.

"And humans are scared of them because they represent death," Cameron argued. "They'll be even more afraid of a living metal endoskeleton that cannot convey emotions and can do nothing but stare cold and hard at them. Would people still love us if they saw our true colors? I'm sure John could love us even then but all the others? I'm not so sure."

"But isn't your biological shell also a part of you?"

"Our biological shell was made to be a camouflage. It's not essential for us to function. But it's due to honesty that when I look into the mirror, I like what I see and want it to stay that way. I like the face that looks back at me. And I don't want to do without the sensations and sensory perceptions my skin provides. But I can't deny that my true nature lies underneath that skin."

"So… deep inside, you'll always be a Terminator. You'll always be a killing machine. And you do not intend to change that."

"Correct," Cameron said, "do you have a problem with that?"

Jesse thought for a moment.

"No," she finally said. "Because it's not your fault what you are. I'm just a bit surprised that you actually seem to like it."

"Don't you like being human?"

"Yes, of course but…"

"Then why are you surprised that I like being a machine?"

Jesse couldn't really think of an answer to that.

"In a way, you are also killing machines," Cameron continued. "You, Derek, Marcus, Savannah, Allie… it comes with becoming a soldier. And the more you kill, the more you get used to it. Some humans even learn to like it."

"We fought the machines in a war. If we turned into killers, it's the machines' fault not ours."

"Oh, really? You also fought and killed the Grays, executing many of them. Aren't they humans like yourself?"

"Yes, but…"

"So **_you_ ** want to define what is right and wrong and which killing is justifiable and which isn't? I don't attempt to justify my killings. I kill when it's necessary, when people or cyborgs become a threat. In contrast to humans, I cannot kill because I take pleasure from it. But I don't hesitate to kill when I consider it necessary."

"But a moment ago you insinuated that you enjoyed killing Mario DeLuca."

"Not the process of killing him is what I enjoyed. But I feel a certain pride when I can do what I was created for. Not because I like it, but because I'm just damn good at it."

Jesse looked at her and swallowed.

"You know, if a human had said that to me, I would think he was ripe for the loony bin."

"I shocked you," Cameron observed.

"No, not really," Jesse replied, "But it just struck me that your psyche is much more complex than I thought, if in a somehow twisted way. And I realized that you're not a one-dimensional personality at all."

"Sometimes it's hard for us machines to understand humans. And I guess it's the same the other way around."

"I guess so. It's just that… for some reason I never thought you could be so… multi-layered."

Cameron put her hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"And until a few weeks ago, neither did I," she said smiling.

They reached the car and Jesse took the driver's seat while Cameron entered on the passenger side. Slowly and careful not to stir up too much dust on the dirt road, they drove back to the highway.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jesse asked after a couple of minutes.

"Of course," Cameron replied. "You reported in after you sank the _'Jimmy Carter'_."

"I guess I need to apologize for what I said back then."

Cameron tilted her head and looked at Jesse with a curious expression.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean, _why_?" Jesse asked back.

"I don't remember you insulting me or treating me badly that day. What do you want to apologize for? On the contrary, I should apologize to you for being so insensitive when I told you about your miscarriage."

"I called you a _'damn machine'_."

"And you consider that an insult?"

"Yeah, I consider that an insult. Don't you?"

"No. But I accept your apology. Will you also accept mine?"

Jesse looked at her.

"Yeah, I also accept yours," she finally said.

Both had to smile as they continued on their way back to the city.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Jesse asked.

"Sure."

"How does John manage it?"

"Manage?"

"Yes, with you, Emily and Alison."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched him, he's treating all of you the same."

"Yes, because he loves us all the same. We are the same. Our chips are identical."

"I know that but your bodies aren't. Hasn't John, well… hasn't he got any preferences among you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're all differently looking."

"What does that have to do with anything? You don't make any sense."

"Are you playing stupid on purpose now? Okay… _You_ are very beautiful. _Emily_ is very beautiful, too. But Alison… she's in a completely different league! Her proportions are perfect, her smile is intoxicating, her body makes everyone want to kneel before her."

"She was engineered to be perfect. She's designed to seduce both men and women."

"I know that. I can see it in the eyes of everyone in the family, women and men alike. They're all attracted to her, she could wrap them around her finger if she wanted to. I'm quite sure that everyone accepts her unbelievable powers so easily only because of her... let's say _'magical charisma'_."

"Her effect on people is not her fault," Cameron argued.

"I know," Jesse said, "but John… he seems to be completely unaffected by that _'magical charisma'_."

"What do you mean? He loves her, desires her."

"Yes, but not more than he loves or desires you or Emily. And I don't understand how he's able to keep it that way."

"Because we are one. We four are one entity. It's hard to explain, but if one of us was missing, we'd be damaged as a whole. We live in a balance where there are no preferences. Alison's physical appearance doesn't matter and her _'magic'_ effect on others doesn't work with John."

"And what if for some reason another version of one of you were to travel back in time and suddenly there'd be four of you?"

"As long as she'd be carrying the original Cameron chip, it wouldn't matter. She'd be integrated."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that, just like Emily. We see ourselves as a homogeneous unit. It's like in mathematics: One times one times one still makes one. It's a multiplication, not an addition, that's why it works. Theoretically it would still work if there were hundreds of us. Only John would probably be a bit physically overwhelmed."

Both of them chuckled.

"That's an understatement," Jesse said grinning. "But what if John would say _'Hey, I'm going on a two-week vacation with Alison, and you two hold the fort while we're away'_?"

"In theory?

"Yes, in theory."

"We'd be okay with it. It's John's choice. If he decides to spend more time with one of us because he fancies her a bit more than usual, we'd accept it."

"You wouldn't get jealous?"

"We can't get jealous of ourselves. Always remember that we are identical inside, more than identical twins. Besides, we know that eventually everything will be balancing itself out again."

"That sounds a bit too pragmatic to my taste."

Cameron smiled.

"Because you're human and don't really understand how we work. We know that due to statistical probability, our relationship with John will balance itself out over the cause of time. It's a mathematical certainty and we can be incredibly patient. We don't overcomplicate our relationships. Besides, it would be a waste of time and energy to fight for John's attention."

"Uh-huh… honestly, I'm getting jealous of your ability to trivialize everything."

 **-0-**

 **Beverly Hills, 07:35 p.m.**

"That was the last patient," John said as he watched a woman with a chihuahua on her arm leave the animal clinic. "Shall we go in?"

Alison put on her fake glasses again.

"Ready when you are," she said.

"You really dig that look, don't you?" Allie asked from the backseat of the Suburban.

"I think it suits her," John replied. "How did Derek call it again? The _'lusty secretary'_ look."

"Not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment," Alison said and quickly kissed John before she got out, the other two following her.

"Wait," John said and Alison stopped to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"We should walk like lovers do," John said and put an arm around her waist.

Alison looked at him for a moment, then smiled and put her arm around him as well.

"Yes", she said, "this is how lovers should walk."

A warm feeling flooded Alison while they crossed the street towards the animal clinic. John was right, they should act more like lovers, also in public. She'd decided to share this experience with Cameron and Emily later and made a mental note to pay attention to the behavior of human couples and see if she could adopt some of their behavior without compromising her alertness and her ability to defend John within a fraction of a second if necessary.

The front door of the practice was still open, apparently the receptionist hadn't locked up yet. The three walked into the reception area and looked around. Somewhere in the back of the building, dogs started barking.

"So much for the silent approach," John said. "Fortunately there are no masters with their pets in the waiting room anymore."

"Well," Alison said seductively and looked at John, "I can still see one Master with his pet."

Allie just rolled her eyes.

"Will you two knock it off?" she asked, still a little irritated from John's decision to part her from Savannah.

A young woman walked into the room behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we're already closed," she said. "If it's an emergency, you can go to Dr. Wilkins on… what are you doing?"

Alison licked her index finger and touched the woman's hand. The receptionist frowned, then a big grin crept on her face.

"Go home," Alison said, "forget we were ever here. Tomorrow you'll have the flu, call in sick and see a doctor. And give us the keys for the door before you leave."

"Yes, of course," she replied, grabbed her bag and left the practice.

John locked the door behind her, then the three walked down the corridor towards a door labeled _"surgery"_.

"Two humans inside, female" Alison said, "apparently operating a male dog."

"Speaking of dogs," Allie said, "Why don't you go into the back and calm down the animals there before we move on?"

"Right," Alison said and walked further down the hall.

"While we wait until she's back," Allie said to John, "would you please explain to me why I couldn't go with Catherine and Savannah?"

"Because I wanted them to be alone on a mission," he replied. "You found your peace with meeting your real parents. I noticed you don't call me _'dad'_ anymore."

"Yeah," Allie said a little contrite, "wouldn't feel right anymore. I hope it's okay?"

"Perfectly okay for me," John replied smiling, "I kinda hope that putting Savannah and Catherine close together will have a similar effect. The two have been avoiding each other ever since you came back from the future."

"Savannah doesn't feel really comfortable in Catherine's presence. And who could blame her? She never knew her mother was a T-1001. When Catherine was killed in Oregon, she thought she'd lost her real mother. She was devastated. Only to learn later that her real mother had died years before and that the woman she considered her mommy, was in fact an imposter, a killing machine from the future. So, naturally her feelings for Catherine are kind of ambivalent."

"I know that," John said. "but Catherine has made huge progress since I met her for the first time. Little Savannah really sees her as her mother now. And maybe the adult Savannah can find a way to make her peace with Catherine as well. Your presence would have been a disturbance, so I put you on our team."

"I see. And do you think it might work?"

"If it doesn't, I don't know what else to do anymore."

The dogs stopped barking and soon after Alison came back.

"Have you fixed them?" John asked.

"Yes," she replied, "they'd be eating out of my hand now instead of biting into it."

"Good, then let's go in."

John turned the door knob and they stepped into the surgery room. Two women in surgical gowns with hoods and face masks leaned over an anesthetized German Shepherd on an operating table. His abdomen was already cut open. When the three entered, they looked up.

"What the…" the woman on the left of the table said, apparently the surgeon, "What do you want in here? Who are you? Get out! We're operating here!"

"Dr. Eve Plummer?" Alison asked.

"Yes, that's me," the woman on the left asked, a scalpel in her hand, "And the clinic is closed! Now get the hell out of here!"

Allie pulled out her gun and cocked it. Immediately, both women fell silent and raised their arms in shock. Alison walked towards the woman on the right, apparently a nurse, and pressed her carotid artery until she sank to the ground. Dr. Plummer looked at that in shock and backed up into the wall, holding her scalpel on her stretched out right arm in defense.

"Who are you?" she asked, "What do you want from me? I've got to operate that dog or he's gonna die!"

"Don't worry about the dog," John said, "we'll make sure he'll survive. We'd just like to have a little talk with you, Dr. Plummer."

Alison stepped towards her and pulled down her operating mask and removed her hood. The veterinarian swung her arm and cut across Alison's face. To her horror, the cut immediately sealed shut again before it could even bleed.

"Let's make this brief," John said, "we're here because we know you were one of three who kidnapped the Reese boys."

The veterinarian gasped in shock.

"What?" she asked, "Wh… what do you say? I… I didn't…"

"I know you did," Alison said and let her eyes glow red, "I found your DNA at the crime scene. And I assume you administered the Ketamine to them."

The woman stared at her in shock which quickly turned into fury.

"IT'S YOU!" she spat, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

Again, she tried to cut Alison with her scalpel but Alison caught her arm and pressed her wrist so that the doctor had to let it fall. Then she grabbed the woman by the throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"We know all about the so-called _God's Army of Light_ ," Allie said unmoved, "we know Guy Rossi ordered the kidnapping and we also know he found three willing, brainwashed helpers in you and your two accomplices. Helpers who were trained to obey without asking questions. Just like good little lapdogs."

"And we know that Lieutenant Gordon Summers is your team leader," John added. "As we speak now, he's being visited by another of our teams. Same goes for Paul Gerard and Mario DeLuca."

"What we don't know yet," Alison continued, "is where the boys are. And that's where you come in."

She licked the finger of her free hand and touched the doctor's cheek who struggled against it but in vain.

"Now tell me," John said, "where are the boys?"

Alison let the woman down again.

"I don't know where the boys are," Dr. Plummer said quickly, "we kidnapped them and then handed them over to another team at a parking lot next to Highway Number One." She hesitated and looked around confused. "Why did I just say that? I didn't want to."

"Since you seem to like working with drugs, I administered you a drug of my own design," Alison said with a smirk, "it forces you to answer any question truthfully, no matter who asks. What was your role in the abduction?"

"I led the operation," Dr. Plummer replied, unable to stop herself from answering, "The others didn't have the guts to take responsibility. I walked into the boys' rooms and injected them with Ketamine. Then we took them away."

The woman looked hastily around the room but all escape routes were blocked. In panic, she tried to push past Alison, but was intercepted by her and thrown against the wall again.

"Next question," John said, "do you know who the other team was and can you say anything about what vehicle they used and what they were planning to do with the boys?"

"It was night," Dr. Plummer answered, "we couldn't see. They wore skiing masks. All I could see was that it was a white moving truck with a writing on the side, saying _'National'_ , so I assume it was a rental. I couldn't make out the plate. But they promised to contact me if the ultimatum is over and you haven't revealed yourselves by then. In that case, I'll be asked to kill the boys by administering a lethal dose of Ketamine. I hope that the ultimatum expires without you exposing yourselves, I always wanted to know how it feels like to kill a human."

Allie gasped.

"What a despicable person," she said.

"Indeed," John said with disgust, "in which direction did they drive off?"

"West, towards Malibu," the doctor replied, still confused about her mouth working on its own.

"Does Lieutenant Summers know more?" Allie asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him. He only tasked us with the kidnapping, explained us what to do and then told us to return to our normal lives. We didn't know each other before and will never meet again."

"You have no idea how true your last remark is," Alison said and pressed her against the wall again. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Didn't you say you need guinea pigs for your nanobots?" Allie asked, "She looks like a perfect candidate to me. I don't see why we should keep her alive in her present form."

"Indeed," John replied and looked at Alison, "can you do something with her while we're here?"

"I can do anything you want with her, John. It's just a matter of the number of nanobots I use."

"How long would a complete physical transformation take?"

"If I use ninety percent of my nanobots, not much longer than fifteen minutes. But the end result must be significantly smaller than the original mass. The nanobots need energy and since she won't have time to eat, they'd use her body tissue to fuel the transformation. Her body would also be getting quite hot and it would be extremely painful."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Plummer croaked, barely able to speak in Alison's iron grip, "I told you everything, you can let me go now, can't you?"

"I'm afraid not, doctor," John said, "hey, I take it you like animals, huh?"

"I prefer their company to humans, I especially like dogs."

Again, Dr. Plummer was wondering why she couldn't avoid answering in all honesty.

"What do you think, Alison?"

"I think it could be done," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked, "A dog?"

"Female dog," John specified, "after all, she's a very special kind of bitch. What about this poor fellow here on the table? He surely would be happy to have a mate."

They looked at the anesthetized male-dog on the operating table.

"What are you talking about?" Eve Plummer asked. "Let me go, you're freaking me out!"

"That's the intention, bitch," Allie said coldly.

Alison put down the veterinarian and walked over to the unconscious animal while Allie kept her gun pointed at the doctor. She touched the dog and analyzed his DNA.

"I think this could work, John," Alison said after a couple of seconds, "but I need a moment to program enough nanobots that carry the genetic information. And we should undress her."

"Okay, do that," John ordered.

Under the frantic protest of Dr. Eve Plummer, Alison began tearing off the clothes until the woman stood completely naked, trying to cover herself with her hands. The doctor was in her late twenties and had a nicely shaped, fit body with nice muscle tone, rather large breasts and a distinctive hourglass figure.

"She weighs 125 pounds," Alison said, "a female German Shepherd weighs up to 75 pounds. That should be sufficient."

She pulled the doctor's head towards her with her right hand so that their mouths locked. It almost looked like Alison was kissing Dr. Plummer. However, the veterinarian desperately tried to get free by hitting and kicking the cyborg girl while screaming suppressed into Alison's mouth.

Alison held the woman's nose shut with her free hand, so that the doctor had no choice but to gasp for air through her mouth. That's when Alison squeezed a large portion of her nanobot gel into Dr. Plummer's mouth and made sure she swallowed it. Then she let the woman fall to the floor.

Eve Plummer landed on all fours and coughed, breathing heavily. Only moments later her muscles began to spasm and cramp and the woman screamed in pain as she writhed on the floor. She began to sweat and John and Allie watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the hair on her head started to fall out while a new stubble of fur erupted all over the rest of her body.

"Oh Gohod," Dr. Plummer uttered in pain, "what… what's happening to me? I'm so… hot… I'm burning up… inside."

"And soon you'll be in heat," Alison added with a smirk. "You're transforming into a female German Shepherd. Normally the transformation would take days but I administered you enough nanobots to do the job a lot more quickly. Unfortunately, that's quite painful."

The veterinarian screamed so loud that John and Allie involuntarily took a step back.

"Can her mind survive this intact?" Allie asked, sounding shocked and bit disgusted.

"Definitely not," Alison replied, "a dog's brain is far from developed enough to do what a human brain does. For a dog she will be very intelligent but she'll be just a dog nevertheless. Her ability to think and reason will fade away as well as her memories and knowledge. At the end of the transformation, she will be a dog and probably will no longer be aware that she used to be something else."

While Dr. Plummer kept on writhing in pain and screaming in agony on the floor, Alison turned towards the unconscious male dog on the table.

"He's got cancer," she said and administered some of her gel into the dog's muzzle. "I'm going to use some of the remaining nanobots to heal him but I have to replenish my storage now."

"Well, there is some stuff in here you can eat," Allie said, "what about the other woman? The nurse or whoever she is?"

"I'll keep her sedated. She'll remember nothing but will be surprised to find two healthy dogs instead of one sick one when she wakes up."

They heard another high-pitched scream and turned around. Dr. Eve Plummer was still lying on the ground, trembling, sweating and convulsing while her body was transforming. Her legs had already considerably shortened, her hands and feet had begun turning into paws and a tail was pushing down at the bottom of her spine. Fresh fur had grown all over her body while all of her original hair lay on the ground.

Her body was pulsating, as if it was boiling under her skin. They heard cracks and pops as her skeletal structure reshaped itself and adjusted to that of a quadruped. Her breasts shriveled away and were absorbed into the skin above her rib cage. Additional nipples formed on the underside of her belly. As the transformation finally reached her head, she looked up at them.

"Please…" she said, "make it stop! I don't want to be an animal… I don't want to be a… I… I… AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOORR!"

Her skull deformed and shrunk as a snout pushed out from her face. Her nose turned black, her ears wandered up on her head and turned into dog ears. Her jaws lengthened and her teeth were replaced by those of a canine. Her scream grew deeper and turned into a growl as her vocal chords reshaped themselves. Her arms and legs completely transformed into a dog's hind and front legs and as the final stages of the transformation took place, she whimpered and yelped. Her eyes were the last things to change and with them turning into dog eyes, the last remnants of her humanity had vanished.

The German shepherd stood up, shook herself and sniffed the air. Then she started growling and barking loudly. Alison stepped in front of John to protect him.

"BACK UP!" she commanded authoritatively and let her eyes glow red. "And be quiet!"

To everyone's surprise, the dog stopped barking and started whimpering, backing up as Alison had commanded. The three looked at each other.

"Did she… did she understand that?" Allie asked.

"Let's find out," John said. "Sit!" he ordered and the dog sat down.

"Lay down!" Alison said and sure enough, the German Shepherd did so.

"Roll over!" Allie commanded and the dog did it.

"Interesting," Alison said, "there seems to be some understanding of English language left inside her. Dogs are known to be able to learn the meaning of words but it seems that she doesn't need to. At least some of the vocabulary has survived in her memory."

"Looks like she considers you her pack leader now," John said not without amusement and knelt. "Come here." He said friendly.

The dog hesitantly trotted towards him, sniffed his hand and then let herself being patted and stroked while wagging her tail excitedly.

"She's a dog, alright," Allie said and as if to confirm it, the former woman looked at her and barked once.

"Wow, that's spooky," Allie said, "do you think she still reacts to her name?"

"Let's try," John said, "Eve?"

The dog immediately looked into his direction and tilted her head, being at full attention.

"Is your name Eve?" he asked.

The dog barked once, still wagging her tail. John looked up to the girls.

"Ask her something she has to say no to," Allie suggested.

"Alright," John said and looked back at the dog. "Is your name Alison?"

Two barks.

"Wow," Allie said. "If she were a Collie, we'd have to name her Lassie."

Eve growled in protest at her for that remark.

"Who is Alison?" John asked.

Eve trotted over to Alison and sat down next to her, looking up at her and then at John. She barked once.

"Could it be that… she remembers who she was?" John asked.

"Unlikely," Alison said. "For one, she wouldn't act so friendly towards us. If she remembered, she would attack us. She's definitely not afraid of us, nor does her psychopathic streak seem to have survived the transformation. The fact that she acts like she does tells me that her dog instincts have taken over and that she wants to be part of our pack. Maybe some remnants of her old personality are still intact but her whole physiology is that of a dog now and the brain was adjusted accordingly. My guess is that what you see here is a dog as intelligent as a dog can get."

"You know, I'm really tempted to take her with us," John said, "and be it only to study her further."

He looked at the German Shepherd.

"Eve," he said, "do you remember what happened? Do you know who you were before you turned into a dog?"

The dog tilted her head, obviously uncomprehending.

"As I told you, John," Alison said, "she's highly intelligent for a dog but a three-year-old human would still win every intelligence test against her. Her dog brain simply can't handle the load. She obviously can understand single words and short sentences but nothing more complicated. The concept of what has happened to her, is far beyond her comprehension. Her human personality and behavior have almost completely been replaced by the mind of a dog – with all its consequences."

"Could she be transformed back again?" Allie asked.

"Physically, yes," Alison confirmed, "mentally, no. What you'd get would be a dog in a human body. Maybe she could be taught again to behave like a human, like someone who suffered severe brain damage and has to learn everything all over again. But even that isn't guaranteed. In any case, there's no backup of who she used to be. Dr. Eve Plummer is gone for good."

"I know she deserved it," Allie said, "but somehow wish I hadn't witnessed it. It was absolutely shocking and terrifying. In the future, we never saw how it actually happened when Skynet sent the TOL-900's at us, we only saw the horrific results."

"I'm sorry," Alison said, "but we need to know what my body is capable of. I consider this a successful test. Rest assured that I'd rather kill someone than doing this to them."

"I understand," Allie said, "I'm not blaming you. After all, I helped finding, modifying and sending your body back in time, knowing what a TOL-900 can do. But only now do I fully realize what it means to have the power to physically transform living beings against their will."

"What's done, is done," John said. "Alison is here to stay and we can't afford to let her abilities remain unexplored. It's essential that we know what she can do, as repulsive as it may be. Now we know what happens when she concentrates all of her nanobots on one single task. Let's hope we never have to do that again."

"Speaking of nanobots," Alison said and picked up the cellphones of Dr. Eve Plummer and her nurse, quickly stuffing them inside her mouth where she chewed and swallowed the devices. "Is there more? I need some more. Also food."

"Maybe in the reception area," John said, "and we can stop at a drive-in on the way home. I need to eat something myself."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Allie commented. "Won't you zap her?"

They all looked at the dog who'd listened attentively to their conversation and now started wagging her tail again because she realized they were talking about her.

"Unnecessary," Alison said, "the transformation happened so quickly and consumed so much energy that the nanobots practically burned out in the process."

"So, we're just gonna leave her here or what?" Allie asked.

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "the nurse will wake up and not remember anything. The male-dog will wake up from his narcosis and be in perfect health, hopefully finding a mate in Eve. As for Dr. Plummer, well… nobody will ever find any trace of her."

John organized a plastic bag and they stuffed the torn clothes, the shoes and the fallen out hair in it to take it with them. Alison ordered Eve to stay within the surgery room, then the three walked out, closing the door behind them. Eve was whimpering sadly as they left and started scratching at the door. Passing the reception desk, Alison grabbed a pocket calculator and quickly scrunched it away. John booted the computer and found the security videos from the reception area. He quickly removed the hard drive.

"Snack?" he said, offering it to Alison.

She happily took it, chewing it like a sandwich.

Finally, they left the practice and crossed the street. It wasn't before they had reached their car that they realized that Eve, the German Shepherd, had followed them. The dog wagged her tail and whimpered pleadingly.

"How the hell did she get out of there?" Allie asked. "Dogs can't turn door knobs, can they?"

"Apparently, this one can," John said and knelt to stroke her head with both hands. "She's really clever."

Eve barked once.

"What are we going to do with her, John?" Alison asked. "She obviously wants to stay with us."

John groaned and rubbed the base of his nose. Then he sighed.

"Alright," he said and Eve became very excited, barking once while wagging her tail even more.

John opened the right rear door and Eve joyfully hopped inside, yelping happily.

"I just hope you're house-broken. Mom would kill me if you peed on the seats."

He received a resentful half-growl in reply.

"I guess you offended her," Allie said laughing as she climbed into the back on the other side, immediately starting to stroke Eve.

Alison took the driver's seat and John rode shotgun. As they sped away, John pulled out his cellphone.

"I'm calling John Henry," he said, "he's got to find out which _National_ car rental office rented out a white moving van last night. He can compare all customer data with the member directory of God's Army of Light. Let's see what we get."

 **-0-**

 **Central Los Angeles, 09:11 p.m.**

Savannah and Catherine waited in their car in front of Gordon Summers' house. They'd had a good, long conversation that in hindsight had been long overdue. During their talk, the two of them had gotten much closer and Savannah couldn't help admitting that this liquid metal Terminator, who embodied her mother, meant something to her. It'd felt good to be able to clear the air and talk about all the things that had burdened and occupied her since childhood - often without her consciously noticing.

Catherine, on the other hand, was happy that she finally could get through to her "daughter" and that they'd found the necessary time and peace to deal with each other. John's wisdom impressed her again. Even during the greatest crises, he was able to think of his team members and their mental health. It was undoubted that this joint mission with Savannah had helped them to become closer. Catherine's feelings were not sufficiently describable but if you wanted to put it in a nutshell, then she was probably grateful.

John had just called and informed them about the results of the other three teams. The rented truck seemed to be the only lead. The men behind the abduction had obviously been warned of the cyborgs' detective meticulousness and had been careful not to leave any usable traces. It was also obvious that somebody had told them about the red-glowing eyes that gave away a cyborg. The final interrogation of Lieutenant Gordon Summers would be the last chance to get something more substantial.

"Alright then," Catherine said as she put away the phone. "He's been watching TV for almost an hour, should we go in?"

"The neighborhood's quiet, no dogs outside," Savannah observed. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

Gordon Summers sat in his comfortable television chair, his feet on an ottoman in front of him, the remote control in his right hand and a can of beer in his left. He was still carrying the gun in his holster. Without it, he felt naked. Even in bed he always had it within reach, you couldn't be too careful these days.

He wasn't paying much attention to the TV program. All the news coverage about the presidential elections annoyed him. But he was following the news about the kidnapping of the Reese boys. It seemed like they had gotten away with it. Even that annoying FBI forensic woman had only found out that the kidnappers had entered through the bathroom window and not through the windows of the children's rooms. Although he had to admit she looked extremely tasty. He had connections in the FBI. He'd ask them for her address.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could it be now?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

Carefully he stood up and silently walked towards the front door, his gun at the ready. He looked through the peephole and saw a bearded, elderly man in a black suit. Summers couldn't believe his eyes. Holstering his weapon, he unlocked and opened the door.

"S… Supreme Reverend," he said, "You're here? They told me you were… um… what did I do to deserve this honor, Sir?"

"Can we talk inside, please?" Catherine asked in Guy Rossi's voice.

"Uh… of course, Sir, of course, come in. My home is your home."

"Thank you," Catherine said and walked in, "this is my assistant, Miss Savannah Connor."

"Delighted to meet you," Summers said and straightened up as he saw the red-haired beauty.

"The feeling's mutual," Savannah said and they shook hands.

Summers closed the door again behind them.

"This way," he said and guided them to the living room.

Savannah noticed that Summers' house was clean and tidy yet somehow sterile. It clearly lacked a woman's touch.

"Please, sit down," the police officer said and pointed at the sofa.

"No, thank you," Catherine said, "we won't stay for long. I'm only here to say that I'm impressed by how well the operation went and wanted to check on the current situation with the boys. I heard the FBI is now involved?"

"Um… haven't you been briefed by Roger, Sir?"

"Roger?"

"Sorry, I mean Mr. Smithers."

"Ah. Him. I haven't talked to him yet, he seems to have vanished from the face of the Earth."

"As it was requested. Did I get something wrong? I thought that only he was supposed to contact headquarters."

"I like to get my information from different sources," Catherine said. "I heard all went smoothly. Is everything alright with the accommodation for the boys?"

"As you probably know, Sir, I wasn't involved in that part of the operation. I was only in charge for the abduction itself. My jurisdiction ended when the boys were handed over. As requested by HQ, I chose reliable, unobtrusive members from our circle who were easy to manipulate and unscrupulous enough to pull it through. Nobody will ever suspect them."

"Yes, I know. Well done, Mr. Summers. Did Smithers mention anything to you about the place he took them to?"

"No, of course not. Sir, is this a test? You must know that we are all loyal members of God's Army of Light. We'd never violate our orders."

"Yes," Catherine said, "of course I know that, Mr. Summers. But I know for a fact that the transfer of the boys has been seen. Smithers apparently hired a white moving truck from National. Very sloppy."

„Sir, with all due respect but the exchange happened in public space. You can't completely avoid being seen. But nobody followed the three kidnappers or Smithers. And to my knowledge, the truck was rented at LAX under a false name to cover our tracks. It will be disposed of as soon as the operation is over."

"I see," Catherine said. "Thank you for your explanations. Would you be so kind to call Smithers and inform him about my impending visit? I seem to have left my cellphone in the car."

"Of course, Sir, just a moment," Summers said, pulled out his phone, unlocked it and dialed a number.

"Thank you, you're very kind."

After he had pushed the last button, Catherine lengthened her arms, grabbed his head and broke the man's neck. Gordon Summers didn't even have the time to be surprised before he died.

Catherine caught the falling cellphone and put it to her ear.

" _Yes?"_

"Smithers?" she asked in Summers' voice.

" _Summers, is that you? What do you want? I thought we agreed we wouldn't contact each other, for crying out loud."_

"I just wanted to inform you that the _Supreme Reverend_ has just visited me."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

" _What did he want?"_ Smithers asked.

"Obviously, it was a check on how good we do our work. He asked me a lot of questions but of course I could only tell him about my part of the operation. He also wants to pay you a visit tomorrow but frankly I have no idea how he's going to find you. Obviously I couldn't tell him where you are."

" _He'll probably contact the lieutenant in Santa Barbara,"_ Smithers replied, _"she was tasked by headquarters to organize the place for us. I'm preparing our men here for the Supreme Reverend's arrival."_

"Okay, I just wanted to warn you so you wouldn't get caught cold by him."

" _That's very thoughtful of you, thank you. I owe you one."_

"You're welcome."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

Catherine memorized the number, then put the phone back into Summers' pocket.

"A lieutenant in Santa Barbara?" Savannah asked. "Could we be that lucky?"

"Sometimes all you need, is luck," Catherine replied. "Any idea about what to do with the body?"

"Most fatal accidents happen at home."

"Yes, indeed," Catherine agreed with a smile.

She shouldered Summers' dead body, carried it to the upper floor and let it fall.

"Ooops," she said, "I think Lieutenant Summers just fell down the stairs and broke his neck."

Savannah grinned. She started to like Catherine's humor.

"Looks like we have to look for the boys in Santa Barbara," she said.

"Yes, indeed," Catherine agreed. "Call the others and tell them we meet at Cliffside House."

"Yes, Cath... mother."

Savannah pulled out her cellphone and smiled at a rather perplexed Catherine. It took her a moment but then Catherine smiled back warmly.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 9:55 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

Jesse and Cameron were the last to arrive. The sun was setting and the others had already gathered in the rear garden when they entered it. They weren't surprised to find everyone in a more or less complete state of undress. That seemed to have become the standard now.

What surprised them, though, was that Lauren, Jody and Anne played with a big German Shepherd while the others smilingly watched them. The girls threw a frisbee which the dog then caught in midair and brought back to them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, only Sarah watched the whole scene with a rather disapproving face.

Cameron and Jesse walked over to John. He pulled Cameron towards him and kissed her long and deeply. To her surprise but also to her joy he held her by her buttocks. John had never done this before in front of the others, but they both enjoyed it tremendously. Nobody seemed to care or pay any attention to them. He looked at the patch on her forehead where the weight had hit her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, just a scratch."

"New pet?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Allie replied, "you might say she's strayed to us. Her name's Eve. Everyone loves her."

"Huh…" Sarah uttered disapprovingly. " _'Strayed to us'_ , yeah, right. She used to be a woman, for crying out loud! And it looks like I'm the only one who seems to have a problem with that."

"What should we have done, mom?" John asked. "Leave her there? God knows what would have happened to her."

"How about putting her to sleep?" Sarah said, "After all, that bitch was one of the kidnappers, the one who injected the drugs and would have happily killed the boys!"

"Mom, you know how much I love dogs," John replied, "I wouldn't have had the heart."

"Wait, what?" Jesse asked, "Eve? Don't tell me that was…"

"Dr. Eve Plummer, yes," Catherine confirmed. "Alison has transformed her into a dog. A dog who even likes cyborgs, it seems."

"Indeed, she does," John said and knelt. "Eve, come here!"

The dog had just caught the frisbee again and was on her way back to Jody when she heard John calling her. She quickly let the frisbee fall into the grass and ran towards her new Master, happily panting and wagging her tail. She barked once as she stopped in front of him.

"One bark means _'yes'_ , two barks mean _'no'_ ," John explained while he stroked her head. "We already found that out. As to how much she remembers of the English language, no idea. But it seems to be a lot. Right, Eve?"

One bark and a happy wagging tail.

"Wait…" Jesse said, "are you going to tell me that inside that dog's body is the mind of a woman?"

"No," Alison explained, "she's just a dog. But since she was human before, her brain has probably kept bits and pieces, including vocabulary and how to open a door. We'll find out in time what else she's capable of."

"She's really, really clever," Lauren said, "definitely the most intelligent dog I've ever seen."

Sarah huffed again.

"Mom, we already discussed it," John said annoyed, "Eve's going to stay with us, no big deal."

"Whatever," Sarah replied, "I just hope Alison won't turn all our enemies into animals from now on because I don't want this property to be turned into a zoo!"

"I won't, mom," Alison said, "This was a one-off. And you agreed that it is necessary to explore all my abilities to their maximums."

"How long did the transformation take?" Cameron asked.

"Sixteen minutes," Alison replied.

"Wow, that's quick," Jesse said. "It took Anne and Jody several days to change and their transformation wasn't that drastic."

"I administered almost all my nanobots to her," Alison said, "about ten times the amount I gave to Jody. We needed to find out how long a complete physical transformation would take and Dr. Plummer was the perfect candidate. The alternative would have been killing her, like the others."

"I like this solution better," John said and stroked Eve again who in return licked his hands. "She already knows all our names. You need to tell her who you are, then she will remember yours as well and be able to identify you by them."

"Hello dog," Cameron said a little awkward, "my name is Cameron."

Eve barked once and panted happily.

" _Her name's Eve, Cam,"_ John muttered into her ear.

"Oh, right," Cameron replied, "sorry, Eve. I'm not very good with animals."

Eve seemed to have gotten the essence of what she'd said and walked over to Cameron, licking her hand.

"Wow," Jesse said, "she really seems to understand what we say."

"A little bit at least," John confirmed. "She can't comprehend long sentences or difficult words. But when you keep it simple, she somehow gets the meaning."

"Um… hi, I'm Jesse," Jesse said and knelt.

Eve trotted towards her, sniffed her hand, then barked once.

"That's it, you're a member of the pack," John said smiling. "Now, let's talk about what we found out today and how we're going to act on it. With Jessica Casper involved, it shouldn't be a problem to…"

Suddenly, John's cellphone rang, interrupting him.

"Who can it be at this time?" Sarah asked.

"It's Caitlin Quinn," John replied with a frown as he looked at the display, "I gave her and Jasper my number in case of an emergency."

All of a sudden Emily stood next to him.

"Caitlin Quinn?" She asked nervously, "what does she want?"

"I'm going to find out," he replied and took the call. "Hello? … Yes, Caitlin. Why are a you…? … When? … where? … Alright, we'll be there in half an hour."

He ended the call and looked at Emily.

"It's about Louise," he said, "she tried to kill herself."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _To be continued…_**


	34. Rescue Operations

**Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 10:49 p.m.**

 **Westwood - UCLA Medical Center**

John had a feeling of déjà vu as he was running down the hospital corridor towards the E.R. He'd done that a lot lately. Not too long ago, in a different hospital, he was running towards a waiting area because Allie and Savannah had been shot. And before that, he had been in yet another hospital because Riley had cut her wrists open. Talking about recurring incidents.

Emily and Alison were with him, the rest had remained in Malibu to work on a plan to free the two Reese boys. John couldn't help but think that the timing of Louise's suicide attempt could not have been worse. Surely she must have known about the abduction, it was all over the TV channels after all. And she also must have known that Emily was too busy to visit her anytime soon. Was it an act of despair or did she, like Riley, just want to get attention in her desperation? One didn't know. But it was clear that Louise needed professional psychological help.

As the three arrived at the waiting area of the E.R., they saw that besides Louise's parents and Porter, the Triple-Eight, also Steve Goldman and Jennifer Heiler were already there. Caitlin and Jasper Quinn looked devastated.

"How is she?" Emily asked before they could even exchange hellos.

"Her condition is no longer critical," Steve replied. "They pumped her stomach and put her on an I.V. Now they're preparing to move her to the wake-up room."

"So, she tried to poison herself?" John asked.

"Overdose of sleeping pills," Jennifer replied, "Porter found her in the swimming pool. I guess she wanted to be sure and went into the water after taking the medication. Looks like she was serious about ending her life."

"Thankfully I could revive her in time," Porter said, "A few moments later and there might have been permanent brain damage."

Caitlin Quinn sobbed loudly while her husband held her.

"He saved her life," Jasper Quinn said and looked at the cyborg with a grateful expression. "Without him, we wouldn't have found her until morning."

John nodded.

"Well done, Porter," he said. "I guess it was the right decision to put you there."

"I performed within the parameters of my mission," the Triple-Eight replied modestly. "I saw her walking towards the pool on one of the security monitors. Her gait was unsteady, so I decided to check on her."

"Can we see her?" Emily asked in an urgent tone.

"When she arrived in the E.R., she was unconscious.," Steve replied. "We're waiting for the doctor to return and bring us up to date."

"And we made it clear to him that nothing about this must leak outside," Jennifer added. "If the media get wind of this..."

"How high are the chances of getting her out of here tonight?" John asked.

"Is that why you brought Alison?" Jennifer asked back.

"Yes," John replied, "but to be honest, we're also under extreme time pressure. We tracked down the kidnappers and... um... interrogated them. While we're here, the others are working out a plan to free the boys. We need to be back soon."

"You… interrogated them?" Steve repeated and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it would be futile to inform the police of their identities?"

"Yes, completely futile," Alison confirmed with a blank face.

Before Steve or Jennifer could reply to that, John's cellphone rang. He saw it was Sonya and took the call.

"Hello Sonya, you're up late … I see. … Yes, we're fine … you saw the video as well? Good … no, no reason to be concerned, we have everything under control … yes, there's a high chance we'll have them freed by tomorrow … I'll inform you in detail once it's over … alright, we'll be careful … yes … you, too … Bye!"

John put away the cellphone.

"You wanted to say something?" he asked Steve.

Steve opened his mouth but again we was prevented from saying something because the doctor joined them. After a quick introduction to the newcomers, he began his report.

"It was close," he said, "if your housekeeper hadn't acted so exemplary and flawlessly, Louise probably wouldn't have survived."

"Can we see her now?" Caitlin Quinn asked.

"Sure," the doctor replied. "She's stable and not in critical condition anymore. We moved her to the wake-up room. But she'll need to stay here for a few days under close observation."

"I suppose you have recognized her?" Jennifer asked.

The doctor sighed.

"Yes," he confirmed, "after all, she was all over the news for weeks. I know Louise's story and I'm very saddened by her suicide attempt."

"Please don't let this get around," Jennifer said. "The media attention was partly responsible for her action."

"I'll try my best," the doctor said with a sigh, "but you know how it is. Such things develop a life of their own, however hard you try to keep them under control."

"Don't worry about it," Steve said, "she's under FBI protection and we'll talk to the media if it should get out. But we need to take her with us now."

"What? No way!" the doctor quickly said in a stern tone, "Louise needs to rest, she's very weak."

"Leave that to us," Alison said. "Give me a minute or two with her and she'll walk out of here again on her own feet."

"I can't let that happen!" the doctor replied strictly. "As long as she's in here, she's my resp…"

He hesitated as he looked at Emily with a half-open mouth.

"No, doctor," she said with red-glowing eyes, "Louise is _our_ responsibility. She belongs with her family and friends."

"We're going to take care of her," Alison added and let her eyes glow red as well. "I take it you realize who we are?"

The doctor took a step back in shock and almost tripped over John's feet.

"Whoa, careful, Doc," he said, "there's nothing to be alarmed about. Nobody will be harmed. We're now going to the wake-up room, Alison will administer a medication to Louise that will make her fit enough to walk out of here."

"And when we're gone," John added, "you better forget we were ever here."

"But I… I have to put something on the chart, and what about the paperwork?" the doctor asked and looked warily at Emily and Alison who no longer had red-glowing eyes. "What about my superiors? They'll ask questions."

"Be creative," Alison said, "I guess you know how much we value our anonymity and how we feel about our friends and loved ones. Louise is one of them. We're going to take her with us and believe me, you don't want to stand between her and us."

The doctor looked intimidated. John put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Doc," he said, "Nothing will happen to you and your staff if you simply let us do our thing. And if your superiors should give you trouble, call Steve or Jennifer. I'm sure that a generous donation to your hospital will quickly resolve any doubts and ensure discretion."

* * *

They entered the dimly-lit wake-up room and gathered around the only bed in there. Louise lay on it with her eyes closed. Alison quickly loosened the connections to the heart rate monitor and removed the intravenous tube from her arm through which a nutrient fluid was dripping into her. Then she licked her fingers and grazed them gently over Louise's arm.

She stepped back and nodded to the Quinns. The two parents bent over their daughter and gently stroked her cheeks. Five seconds later, the girl opened her eyes, looking around confused.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked, looking at all the people around her. "Where am I?"

"Oh, Louise," her mother said sobbing, "why did you do that?"

"You could have talked to us," her father added, "I'm sure we'd have found professional help for you."

"I… I…" was all Louise could utter, than she started crying as well.

"What were you thinking?" Emily asked coldly and stepped forward, "why did you try to kill yourself?"

Taken a little aback by Emily's bluntness, Caitlin and Jasper made room for Emily who stood at the side of the bed. Looking at her face, they could tell that Emily was quite upset.

"Don't look at me like that," Louise said. "I can't stand it when you look so reproachful and sad at the same time."

"I thought we had it all covered," Emily continued, "so why did you do this?"

Louise turned her head away and didn't answer for a moment.

"Why couldn't you have just let me die?" she then asked in a low voice.

"Because you have Porter as a protector," Emily replied matter-of-factly.

"AARRGH!" Louise shouted, "You and your damn cyborg logic!"

"This is not the place and not the time to discuss this," John said impatiently, "Louise, you should be able to get up and get dressed. We'll take you out of here."

"But I don't wanna go back!" she said stubbornly, "I don't wanna be alone anymore all the time! When I'm alone, the memories come back."

"But sweetie," Caitlin said, "you weren't there alone. We were with you, don't we count?"

Louise didn't directly reply to that.

"I have no friends," she complained, "nobody of my age. I'm not allowed to go out, I'm trapped in that golden cage, with that… machine watching over me."

"That machine has saved your life, young lady," Jasper said a little irritated. "And we're all thankful that Porter was there. Did you even think for a second about what you nearly did to us? And to Emily?"

"Committing suicide sometimes seems to be the easiest way out," Alison said, "it may look like a quick fix. Emily and I know that from our own experience when we thought our chip was damaged and were afraid we might kill John one day. But suicide is also extremely selfish. It leaves a debris field of broken hearts and causes desperation, grief, disappointment and questions that will never be answered. It traumatizes the bereaved, friends, lovers. Why haven't you said something? You have so many people you can talk to."

"I only wanted Emily," the girl said stubbornly. "And since I cannot have her…"

Emily walked towards the chair where Louise's clothes had been put, neatly folded. They still were a bit moist from the water in the pool. She grabbed them and threw them unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Get dressed," she said angrily, her eyes starting to light up dimly in red. "John is right. This is neither the time nor the place. We will talk about it later."

Louise looked up at her girlfriend with a surprised face.

"You are actually angry with me, Emily," she stated in astonishment. "Wouldn't it be better for you as well if I were gone?"

Now Emily's eyes flashed up really strong.

"What you tried to do was not only selfish and egotistical, it was also highly unfair to your parents and me! It was the raving act of a spoiled child, not the behavior of a mature young woman! If you want to wallow in self-pity, so be it. But don't try to throw us into misery just because you can't have what you want!"

Everyone looked at Emily flabbergasted. Tears were rolling down Louise's face. Emily did nothing to hold back her anger. With a grim face and red-glowing eyes she kept staring coldly at Louise who quickly averted her eyes, sniffed, inhaled heavily and then started to sob heavily.

Her parents helped her get dressed while Alison checked if the air outside in the corridor was clear. Once Louise was ready, they took her into their middle and walked with her out of the hospital. Nobody tried to stop them and Louise looked beaten and pitiful. When they reached the parking lot, Louise was about to follow her parents and Porter to their car.

"No!" Emily said authoritatively, "You're coming with us."

The three Quinns and the Triple-Eight turned around.

"What?" Caitlin asked while Louise just stared.

"Emily is right," John said to the parents, "it wouldn't be good to leave her in the same situation as before. None of us can come with you because we have to take care of the kidnappers. It's best Louise comes to Malibu with us. There she'll be with people of her age and never be alone."

"Then we'll come with you as well," Jasper Quinn said.

"No," Emily said, "Louise knows where we live already, you don't. It's better it stays that way. I understand that you want to stay with your daughter but she needs a change of scenery. Tomorrow is another day and Louise and I will visit you, I promise."

"We have friends in high positions," John added, "I'm sure we'll be able to find some professional help for her."

"Maybe someone should ask Louise what _she_ wants," Jennifer suggested.

"Yes, not a bad idea," Steve agreed.

John and the girls stared at the two FBI agents for a moment, then looked at Louise.

"Well…?" Emily finally asked. "What do you want?"

Louise first looked at her parents, then at John and his two wives.

"I… I wanna be with them," Louise said and loosened herself from her parents, "and with Emily… if she really wants it, that is."

Emily closed her eyes and huffed.

"You know the answer, silly," she said, "of course I still want you to be with me."

A shy smile crept onto Louise's face, then she walked over to John and the girls.

"We'll make sure she's going to be okay," John said to the Quinns. "I promise we'll take care of her and give her the help she needs."

Louise's parents looked at each other, then nodded. They said their goodbyes and left with Porter in their car. Jennifer and Steve waited until the three were gone.

"John, a word," Steve said, "in private, if possible."

Steve had a serious expression on his face and John frowned at him.

"Sure," he said and turned to the women. "Emily, Alison, why don't you wait with Louise in the car?"

The two cyborg girls nodded and entered the Suburban. Alison took the driver's seat while Emily and Louise slipped into the back. They closed the doors and looked at John, Steve and Jennifer with curious expressions. Steve pulled John away to a distance where the cyborg girls wouldn't be able to overhear them.

"The kidnappers are dead, am I right?" Steve asked in a low voice.

"Three of them are, yes," John replied equally low, "the fourth has been… _treated_ by Alison."

"Four?" Jennifer asked. "Didn't she say at the house…?"

"It was three who broke into the house and took the boys," John explained, "but a fourth one hired them and coordinated the operation. All four belonged to _God's Army of Light_. The operation had been ordered by Guy Rossi before he'd left Fredericksburg. The kidnappers were all blank sheets but they were fanatical and unscrupulous enough to pull off the abduction. The bodies of two of them will be found and it'll be concluded that it's been household accidents. The third one had a car accident but he won't be found so soon, maybe it'll take years or longer. I suppose he'll be declared missing. I'll text you their names, so you can have an eye on the police investigations. The fourth person, a veterinarian, was turned into a dog by Alison's nanobots. Eve, that's her name, now lives with us in Malibu as our pet and watchdog."

Jennifer gasped.

"WHAT!?" Steve asked, then cleared his throat. "What?" he asked again in a lower voice.

"Took her sixteen minutes to transform," John confirmed, "was very disturbing to watch but also kinda fascinating. Anyway, now we know what Alison can do if she uses almost all her nanobots on a single person."

"Good God!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Is she… I mean the woman… is she still… _in there_?"

"No, she's just a dog now, if an extremely intelligent one. Oh, and before I forget, the leader of the four was Lieutenant Gordon Summers."

"What!?" Jennifer asked unbelieving. "The cop we met at the crime scene?"

"The one," John said grimly, "don't worry, they all confessed before they, um… had an accident and we have a lead to Santa Barbara now. As we speak, Catherine and the others are already developing a plan."

"John…" Steve said with a bit of resignation and massaged the base of his nose.

"What, Steve?" John asked.

Steve looked at John, then grabbed him by the shoulders like a father who wants to appeal to his son's conscience.

"I know this country hasn't been very good to you and your mother. You must think that its moral principles and its laws didn't work out for you, that they were turned against you by people who abused their offices and positions to cement their own power and influence. And because of that you probably think our rules and principles are rotten and not worth the paper they're written on."

"What are you…?"

"Listen to me, John!" Steve interrupted him sharply, "This country has treated you unfairly, has shown you its ugly face. You had to run and hide. Your mother was sent to a mental institution after trying to stop Skynet. You were put into foster care. And all this while the Terminators continued to hunt you. And then you were framed for the death of Miles Dyson and had to flee from the FBI. I get it! I understand you don't care much for this country or what made it great. But for God's sake, John, you have to stop killing people or have them killed, mind-controlled, mutated or whatever. Even if they're a threat."

"Steve," John replied a little irritated, "it's not that I _wanted_ to do that. But they left us no choice. We have a 24-hour ultimatum that doesn't leave much space for elaborate procedures. And you know how important it is that we remain unknown to the public, that we have enough time to prepare the world for a peaceful coexistence of man and machine. As long as people want to drag us into the open at any cost, we have to defend ourselves."

"I understand, John," Steve said patiently. "I just want to admonish you in your own interest that in the long run it will be harmful for you if you just get rid of everyone you consider a threat. You may not care about the principles of law and order or due diligence. But the American people do and they will eventually judge you by your actions, not by your words. So far you could cover everything up but one day that won't work anymore. It's just a matter of time. If you put yourself above the law and everything that defines this nation, you walk on a very slippery slope, a very dangerous path. Continue down this path and you'll destroy everything you achieved so far."

"Steve, I don't…"

"I know your intentions are good," Jennifer took over the conversation. "When we first met in Oregon, you were so proud that no blood was on your hands, that your fight was just, that you were better than your enemies. You were proud of not having to kill. And later you told me about Uncle Bob and how you taught him not to kill. What has become of the boy you were?"

"Back then I was naïve," John replied. "And the truth is the killing has always happened and will always happen. Miles Dyson had to die to stop Skynet. Had it worked? No. But he's still dead."

"You cannot prevent people from dying," Steve said, "you cannot save them all. But that doesn't mean everyone in your way has to die. You have incredible power at your hands. You never need to get your hands dirty, you have your Terminators for that. You might not like what they're doing sometimes. Hell, I often don't like what they're doing. But you let it happen, you don't stop them because it's useful and easy for you. You're kidding yourselves, thinking that you'd remain pure as long as you let the machines do the killing. You are hypocritical at best and accomplices in murders at worst."

John looked at him in shock.

"John, there are other ways to handle things and this is the moment to change your direction," Jennifer urged him. "You're no longer alone! You have our help, the help of _The Cell_ , the DHS and even the President of the United States. But even he won't be able to help you if the public ever finds out how recklessly you leave dead bodies in your wake."

"We couldn't risk letting the kidnappers talk to the media," John said stubbornly, "at least not before our attack on G.A.O.L. You saw the video they released, they have knowledge from the future. Knowledge that could blow our cover. If the _Shadow Council_ wouldn't have erased all traces and images of us, we would already be busted."

"I know," Steve replied, "but you have friends now, allies, partners. You trust us, don't you? And together with _The Cell_ , we can make sure that your cover won't be blown. Remember, we have contacts everywhere. We're eager to help but you need to let us help you."

"The rules of the game have changed," Jennifer said, "and it's you we have to thank for that. You've worked hard to make it happen, now bring in the harvest. Don't destroy what you have worked on for so long."

"Not sure if I know what you mean," John said.

"Skynet and Judgement Day have been prevented," Steve explained, "the Grays are no longer a danger, Kaliba and the Shadow Council are gone. We in the _Cell_ are working on locating and identifying the last remaining cyborgs Skynet has sent here and Sonya Hawkins' task force is doing the same. This is no longer a covert war; your enemies are gone. You're not fighting _against_ something anymore, you're fighting _for_ something. For a common future for man and machine. And for that you must be living examples because you're no longer alone in your fight. You're national heroes now, so you better start living up to the standard and accept your roles. Become the idols the people want you to be."

John thought for a moment about what the two had said. Did they have a point? Had it become so easy to simply let people disappear or move out of the way, so easy that he'd gotten used to it, never doubting it? Hadn't he and his mom always been the ones who'd been against killing? Didn't they indeed need to be better than their enemies? When had they begun to deviate from the path? Would it destroy their cause on the long run, as Steve and also Sonya had said? Should he listen to his older and more experienced friends and allies?

Suddenly, John felt quite uneasy and insecure. Did Louise's suicide attempt have to do with it? It happened completely unexpected. Nobody had seen that coming. Was he losing control? Was Louise's problem a symptom of the illness that slowly crept into their lives, a wake-up call, a warning sign even? He'd thought he had it all covered, that he had everything under control but Louise trying to kill herself showed that things could still start to slip from his hands. What would have happened if she had been successful with taking her own life? What effects would that have had on the family? And most importantly: Shouldn't he have ordered Emily to spend more time with her girlfriend? Was Louise's action the result of his failure as leader? Was it the result of his claim to ownership of Emily?

John took a deep breath. His bad dreams about failing and disappointing his loved ones, were they connected to this? Were they a manifestation of not only his insecurity but also his guilty conscience? If they were, then Steve and Jennifer were right. Suddenly, John had the feeling that a veil had been lifted in front of his eyes, a nameless mist that had clouded his perception and his mind. And all of a sudden, he felt bad, really bad. His heart sank. He looked back at the Suburban where Alison and Emily were waiting, oblivious to their conversation. He let Steve's energetic speech pass again in his mind. Yes, his friend was right. There was still time for a course correction before their ship crashed into the rocks.

"The ones who now have the boys," he slowly said, "I think we can arrange that they get arrested by you."

"Now you're talking," Steve said.

"They could escape at first and… well, disappear for a while," John continued slowly. "Kyle and Derek will be rejoined with their parents and the FBI can launch a nationwide manhunt. At least, that would be the official story."

"Okay," Steve said, "go on."

"Alison can make sure they will remember in all detail being on the run when they get caught," John continued, "but in reality they won't have been on the run, Alison will just make them believe they were and she can also make them forget about all the things they've been told about the future. We can hold them in a safe place, sedated until the operation at G.A.O.L. headquarters is over. And when we release them in a couple of weeks, the FBI can finally arrest them."

"See, John?" Jennifer asked. "If you set your mind to it, you can come up with a better solution than letting your cyborgs kill all the baddies."

"I guess… I guess I have to think about what you said," John agreed, "It's just that sometimes the responsibility seems to overwhelm me. We've been under a lot of stress lately and my team always expects decisions from me."

"I know that feeling," Steve agreed. "I mean look at me, I'm wearing a new, expensive suit now. Suddenly I'm not a field agent anymore and people look up at me, expecting me to tell them what to do, awaiting directives. That's why it's so important to have rules and follow them. Hasty decisions are often wrong and could backfire at you."

John nodded.

"You're right," he said. "Thank you, Steve. I think I needed that proverbial kick in the butt."

"So, when you make your move later tonight, be sure to keep us in the loop, "Jennifer said. "Remember, we're on your side. The two of us and also the members of _The Cell_ will always assist you."

"I know that," John said a little meekly, "I have a feeling we should involve you and _The Cell_ more in the future. Can you follow us to Santa Barbara and join us after we've freed the boys? You also might need to organize a transport."

"Give me a call when you leave Malibu," Steve said, "then we'll follow you and take over after you're finished."

John nodded.

"Will do that. Thank you for being so blunt and honest."

"You're welcome," Steve said smiling and padded John's shoulder, "And remember, John, we all make mistakes sometimes. The important thing is that we learn from them."

* * *

"What did you talk about?" Alison asked as John took place on the passenger seat of the Suburban.

"Yes," Emily added, "why the secrecy? Is there something we should know?"

John didn't respond immediately. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment. They drove in silence, both cyborg girls looking at John expectantly while Louise was blankly staring out of the side window.

"Did you ever see Future Me killing someone?" he finally asked.

"You mean with his own hands?" Alison asked.

"Yes."

"No," Alison said, "everyone knew that he never personally killed someone."

"But I did," John argued, "I killed Sarkissian. That didn't happen in your future."

"True," Emily admitted, "but what are you getting at? You killed him in self-defense and to save mom."

"I know that. But now I'm responsible for many more killings that _didn't_ happen in self-defense. And I just realized that it didn't bother me."

"John, you…" Alison begun.

"Am I too careless in pronouncing death sentences?" he interrupted her. "It seems it's becoming increasingly easier for me to have people killed. Maybe Sarkissian's death has had a long-lasting effect on me. Maybe it has triggered something in me, some dark part of my personality which becomes more and more difficult to restrain and..."

"You're our leader," Emily interrupted him, "same as Future John was. Being a leader means you sometimes have to make tough decisions. Future John never killed anyone himself but he often sent people on missions, knowing they wouldn't return. And he ordered the execution of deserters and traitors."

"Thing is," John said, "some time ago I had decided never to become like him. And now it looks like I'm going to be just like him after all – or even worse."

"No, John," Alison said sternly, "That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because Future John was alone. He had no one to share the burden with. You, however, have many friends and loved ones. You'll never become as hardened and lonely as he was."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" both Emily and Alison asked in unison.

"For believing in me."

"John," Alison said softly, "you're not a killer. And you won't turn into one. You're still a teenager and doubting yourself is completely normal."

John scoffed.

"Yeah, right," he said.

"Alison's right," Emily stated, "all in all, you're doing exceptionally well."

John just smiled at them and remained silent for the rest of the drive.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, August 27th, 2008 – 11:57 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

After they'd arrived at Cliffside Drive, the four immediately walked towards the pool terrace where all the others were waiting for them, already geared up. After John had informed them about Louise's condition and the fact that she was going to stay with them in Malibu, everyone warmly welcomed her. Lauren, Jody, Sydney and Anne immediately took her and introduced her to Eve. Meanwhile, the others gathered for a briefing.

"Where's Catherine?" John asked.

"She's driven back to Zeira Corp to get some additional equipment," Sarah replied.

"Were you able to contact Jessica Casper?" John asked.

"We didn't contact her directly," Sarah replied. "We don't know if she's under observation. So we called Detective Aaron Kelly, he invited her to a drink and afterwards informed us about the outcome of their meeting."

"And?" John asked.

"She was indeed tasked with organizing a house for the Los Angeles Circle of G.A.O.L. Of course, she wasn't told the details. If she'd known what it was about, she'd have contacted us."

"It's good that she didn't," John remarked. "The leaders of G.A.O.L. could have become suspicious about her. They mustn't even get the slightest hint that she's no longer with them."

"There will be another problem, though," Derek said. "She'll be in the line of fire as soon as it becomes known where the kidnappers have been hiding and who helped them find the hideout. Public attention would be drawn to her and she'd have to justify herself for her actions. It could cost her career and sabotage our plan to use her for infiltrating the Florida headquarters."

"Yes," John said thoughtfully, "but I already have a plan concerning that."

"You have?" Sarah asked.

Everyone looked at John, expecting an answer but he just smiled.

" _That_ look again," Savannah said, rolling her eyes.

"We're going to approach her as soon as we have dealt with the kidnappers," John said. "Now, where exactly do the kidnappers hide the boys?"

"You won't believe it, John," Sarah said, "but Jessica gave them access to Porter's empty mansion in Montecito."

* * *

They discussed their plan and decided that they'd have to act as quickly as possible. It was decided that the entire team would move out to make sure that nothing would go wrong and that nothing could happen to the boys. Only Charley wouldn't join them because he was on night shift.

Of course, that meant they'd have to leave Louise alone in Malibu with Eve and the baby. José and Maria had the evening free and weren't on the property. Emily showed Louise her room, which incidentally was the one Tom Novak had lived in for weeks.

"Can't you stay with me?" Louise asked pleadingly.

"No," Emily replied roughly, "my place is with my team and my family tonight. Alison will administer you a drug that will make you feel happy."

"I'm not a loony!" Louise said irritated, "I don't need to be sedated with medication. Won't it be enough that I promise you to not try and kill myself again?"

"No. We can't take that risk."

The harshness of Emily's voice saddened Louise.

"You hate me now," Louise stated and looked down.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Emily asked in an agitated tone. "I feared to lose you, Louise. Have you even thought for a second whose lives you would ruin before taking those pills? Mine? Your parents'?"

Louise sniffed and looked away ashamed.

"I figured you'd all be better off without me," she said in a low voice.

"You're wrong!" Emily said strongly, then softened her voice, "And no, I don't hate you. I'm just very, very disappointed."

"That's almost as bad," Louise said sniffing. "I'm sorry."

Emily looked at her for a moment.

"Take off your clothes," she then said, "they're still moist and smell stale."

Louise did as she was told and handed them over to Emily.

"I'll put them in the laundry," the cyborg girl said and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! What am I going to wear?"

"Strictly speaking you don't have to wear anything here," Emily replied coolly, "but I'll get you something from Savannah."

She left the room and returned a moment later with a tee shirt and boxer shorts.

"Here, put those on."

"And what am I supposed to do while you're away?" Louise asked while slipping into the two pieces of clothing.

"You can take care of baby Sydney," Emily replied, "and Eve will stay as well. She's highly intelligent, she understands language and can communicate with you. One bark means _'yes'_ , two barks mean _'no'_."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No." Emily said, "you'll see."

* * *

While they waited for Catherine to return, John took his mother aside.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, mom?" he asked.

"Sure," Sarah replied with a frown, "what's the problem?"

"How do you know it's a problem?"

"I can tell that something's eating you. You seemed unusually serious during the briefing."

John hesitated for a second.

"Mom, have I been changing?"

Sarah looked at him with interest for a moment.

"Changing?" she asked, "what do you mean?"

"Am I becoming more reckless, more risk-taking, carefree in dealing with human lives? More ruthless?"

"John…" Sarah started saying, then hesitated for a moment, "you have become a leader. A military leader. You've finally started to become what you were destined to be. You're becoming the man I always wanted you to be. So it's not my place to criticize your decisions."

"Yes, mom, I understand but… could it be that I have overstepped the mark a bit? Was it really necessary to let all those people die?"

"What you and the girls have done in the last few weeks has been borderline, yes. If you can justify it to yourself, who am I to lecture you? But if you ask me if I'd have thought it necessary, if I'd have agreed to it, then you know the answer. You know my views on killing, John. However, times and circumstances have changed. We're not alone anymore. You're in charge of a pretty big team now, and I'm no longer the leader. I have mostly retired and will be careful not to give you any unasked motherly advice when you have so many other great advisors."

"But I _am_ asking for your motherly advice now."

"And I'm glad you do, John." She grabbed his hands. "You want my opinion? Okay. Always do everything in your power not to kill and not to harm anyone, no matter what they have done and no matter how much of a threat they are. You must learn that there are always alternatives to killing - even if your girls, Catherine, Derek or Jesse may disagree. Never forget that they are machines or soldiers who fought in a war. They make their decisions according to criteria other than ours."

"I know that but… won't it have a negative impact on my authority if I suddenly become… soft?"

"Not when you make them understand that you're the boss, that you decide what's going to be done, that the criteria of humanity are crucial when it comes to dealing with human opponents. Resist the temptation to have a quick fix. Killing someone is always final, irrecoverable and absolute. Don't let absolutes become your leitmotif. I know they make it easy for you, you never have to get your hands dirty, the killing happens remote-controlled. You're like a soldier who steers a drone to safely kill some terrorist in the Middle East, almost like in a video game, not caring about how many civilians die in the attack. But think of the future, John. What should people think of you if you don't follow your own moral principles?"

John nodded. They looked at each other and smiled, then hugged. Both knew they'd come to an understanding without needing any more words. After an extended mother-son moment in mutual embrace, they finally parted again.

"You and Catherine have recently been at the board meeting of _The Cell,_ " John said as they walked arm in arm to join the others. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Not really," Sarah said. "And I couldn't tell you anyway."

"Right."

"But just this much: _The Cell_ is in a crisis of meaning. The common enemy no longer exists. Without the _Shadow Council_ , _The Cell_ also threatens to become superfluous. However, Catherine and I were able to convince them that we still need their services as contacts, investigators and of course archivists."

"Yeah, Steve said something similar, that they'd like to participate, have a task or purpose. He didn't say it as clearly as you, but it shone through."

"Is Steve the reason you took me aside? Did he appeal to your conscience?"

"Yes, he and Jennifer did. And I'm realizing it was about time. I needed the proverbial kick in the butt."

"You can always get a real one from me," Sarah said with a smirk and tried to knee him in the buttocks, "it's a mother's privilege."

"You'll be undermining my authority," John said in mock protest while evading her.

The two started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked as the two had reached the others. "Care to share the joke with us?"

"Nah," John said, "it's just that I needed to have a talk with my mother. No offense but she's still my No. 1 adviser."

"None taken," Cameron, Emily and Alison replied in unison.

"We have to live with the fact that Sarah is now our mother-in-law, with all the advantages and disadvantages that this degree of kinship brings," Alison added.

"You bet you have to," Sarah replied and winked at them.

"Alright," John said, "until Catherine returns with the equipment, let's go over the plan again. And this time, there'll be no killings!"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 01:30 a.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Rapid City, South Dakota**

The house was empty with the owners gone. They were on a two-week holiday trip through Europe and wouldn't return before next week. Everything was neat and clean. If someone had roamed through the empty house, they wouldn't have noticed anything that could have indicated any negligence or sloppiness. So, what happened next would certainly have made the housewife very angry.

The air in the living room suddenly became statically charged. Carefully stacked papers and magazines on the coffee table were hurled around as if they'd been blown away by an invisible, miniscule tornado. Electric discharges appeared out of nowhere. They became louder, stronger and more numerous, flashing, fizzing and hissing while a loud hum started filling the room.

Then, with a whooshing sound, the time bubble formed in midair. It had been aimed so precisely into the center of the room that none of the furniture was affected. As the bubble subsided, a naked body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Aaaah, fuck, that hurt!" a female voice groaned.

The young woman, not older than twenty, slowly rose to her feet and looked around. She checked the clock on the bookshelf and noted with satisfaction that time and date were correct. Her eyes fell on a picture that was put next to the clock. It showed two parents with their young daughter in the middle. The woman recognized the girl and smiled. So the place was correct as well.

She reached between her legs and after some groping pulled a cylindrical metal capsule with rounded ends out of her vagina. She opened the capsule and pulled out a rolled up driver's license. She unrolled and pressed it flat again, then closed the capsule and re-inserted it back into herself. It was a bit inconvenient but the safest place to store, really, in case something wasn't going as planned.

So far, however, everything had been going according to plan.

She quickly ran upstairs and into the room of the daughter of the house, which was always kept free for her in case she should come to visit. The young woman knew the stuff in the wardrobe would fit her, so she quickly put on panties, socks, a tee shirt, jeans, a jeans jacket and a pair of Adidas sneakers. Then she gathered enough clothes, underwear and toiletries for a week and packed everything in a suitcase she found under the bed. It was good that the daughter, now much older than in the picture, had been able to provide them with precise information on the house. Almost as an afterthought, the woman also grabbed a small duffel bag.

Going downstairs again, she put the suitcase on the floor and walked back into the living room. The safe was hidden behind a painting. She opened it with the combination she had memorized, took out sixty thousand dollars in cash and put it into a duffel bag. It would have to do until she'd found a job and an apartment.

"Don't be too upset when you return," she said to no one, "I just borrowed the money, you'll get it back, with interest."

She also took the keys for the truck she knew she would find in the garage. Then she grabbed the suitcase and walked towards the back door, which she knew was locked only from the inside. Before opening it, she hesitated for a moment and looked back.

"Yani was here," she said, then opened the door and walked to the garage.

She put the suitcase into the truck and the duffel bag with the money into the passenger footwell, then opened the garage door and reversed into the deserted, quiet street, heading southwest. The GPS told her it was 1,333 miles to Los Angeles.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 12:55 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Malibu**

Catherine returned half an hour after John, Emily, Alison and Louise had arrived. They were already awaiting her there, ready to go. She drove a Chevy cargo van with extended wheelbase and John saw Alistair sitting in the passenger seat. He yawned heartily. Apparently Catherine had chased him out of bed.

"Everyone ready to go?" Catherine asked after she lowered the window.

"Yes," John said, "Louise is going to stay behind, she's taking care of baby Sydney."

Alistair climbed into the back of the van and Savannah replaced him in the passenger seat. Jody, Anne, Sydney and Lauren went into the back where they found the familiar chairs installed in which they had trained to pilot the drones. John took a peek inside and whistled.

"Is this the new mobile unit?" he asked impressed.

Alistair yawned loudly in response.

"Sorry for that," he said. "Yes, we finished installing the seats yesterday and the lab staff did the wiring today. I had hoped to give it a proper shakedown before taking it into the field but…"

"It'll work fine," Catherine said impatiently from the driver's seat. "Everyone, please fasten your seat belts. We're a little pressed for time. Our rendezvous with Aaron Kelly will be in eighty minutes and we must have completed the mission before the light of day. John, there's a box with camouflage suits for all of you on the floor."

"Alright, we'll follow you," John said, grabbed the box and stepped away from the van.

Alistair closed the door from inside and John walked over to their Chevy Suburban. They'd put in the third row of seats to accommodate all nine of them. Alison would be driving; Sarah and John took place in the front next to her. Cameron, Jesse and Derek sat down in the second row and Emily, Allie and Marcus went into the back. Louise came walking towards them, holding baby Sydney in her arms. Eve trotted by her side.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Three to four hours, I guess," John replied. "Eve will keep you company. Right, Eve?"

The dog barked once.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine," John said, "See you later and please don't try to kill yourself again, okay?"

"I shall try my very best," Louise replied sarcastically, "Alison gave me a happy drug that will at least last until morning."

"Right," John said, "Eve, have an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Another bark.

Louise rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, John," she said, "I'm fine… now."

"Good. And when we're back, we're going to have a talk. Alison, step on it."

They roared off, following Catherine in her van. The gate closed automatically behind them. John pulled out his cellphone and dialed Steve's number.

"Steve? … We're on our way ... Yes, I know … yes, my team knows as well. See you there … bye."

Louise remained alone in the courtyard with the baby in her arms. Sydney was sleeping deeply.

"Any idea what we should do with the begun night?" she asked the baby, not expecting an answer. "I'm totally chipper."

Eve barked once. Louise looked at her.

"You have an idea?"

One bark.

"Alright then, lead the way."

Eve turned around and trotted towards the open front door. Louise smiled and followed her.

 **-0-**

They'd driven for a while in silence when Cameron finally couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Why did you change the plan, John?" she asked. "Why do we have to let them live? You haven't told us the reason yet."

Sarah scoffed.

"I don't think we need a reason to spare people's lives," she said.

"But they're a threat to us," Cameron argued.

"Still the old Terminator inside, aren't you?" Sarah said snidely, "can't wait to kill again, can you?"

Cameron's eyes seemed to shimmer red for a second but then returned to normal.

"Mom, she has a right to get an explanation. They all have."

"You're right," Sarah said, then looked at Cameron. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I'm a bit tense, it's been a while since I was on a mission. I didn't mean it as it sounded."

"It's alright, mom," she replied. "I just wanna know what's going on."

John turned around in his seat to look at his team.

"When we were in Washington," he said, "our prime directive was that nobody would die if we could prevent it."

Everyone kept looking at him expectantly.

"I violated that principle in the past weeks more than once," John continued, "I don't know how it happened but… for some reason killing suddenly wasn't a no-go for me anymore."

"But all those people were threats to us or the family," Cameron objected. "Killing them was justifiable."

"That's not the point," Sarah said. "There were other options. Only John didn't consider them."

"Alison could have handled the kidnappers without killing them," John said. "I don't have a problem with what happened to Eve. She was an awful person and deserved to be punished. Maybe we even did her a favor, because she seems to be happier as a dog than she was as a human. But the other three didn't have to die. We could have detained them and tomorrow Alison could have treated them just like Jessica Casper. I didn't consider this possibility and I can only assume I didn't do that because it has become too easy to remove someone from our lives. It has to stop here and now."

"To be fair," Sarah said, "nobody contradicted you. One of us could have spoken up but we didn't."

"He's our leader, Sarah," Derek argued, "he sets the direction, he makes the decisions. It's not for us to criticize or question him. General Connor has never discussed his decisions with his subordinates. He repudiated being contradicted. And he always proved to be right in the end, so we started obeying him blindly."

"It was a mistake to assume I was the same," John said sternly, "I've never wanted to become like Future John and I'm still standing by that. I'm not General Connor, nor do I want to be him. I'm John. I'm not infallible, I make mistakes, deal with it. I demand that you object if something seems wrong to you. I want you to keep a critical eye on my decisions and, if necessary, openly question them. From now on, our prime directive is to spare lives unless it's absolutely impossible to do so."

There was a moment of silence but since nobody contradicted him, John assumed that everyone had agreed. He took a deep breath, then turned forward again, staring blankly ahead. Suddenly, he felt a supporting hand on his shoulder. It was his mother's.

"It's never too late to learn from your mistakes," she said softly, "and just for the record, I believe the kidnappers deserved to die. But it's not up to us to decide that."

John nodded slightly.

"Yes, I see that now," he replied.

"So, if I understand it right," Allie said, "we're going to use Alison's abilities much more from now on? I'm just asking because you seemed to be really hesitant about using her powers."

"She's our best and most elegant weapon," John replied, "and now that she has her skills so well under control and has learned so much about them, we can safely use them for multiple purposes. Not only to control or physically alter someone, but also to make small, subtle changes to steer people into the right direction. We should make more use of that, yes."

"Does that include Louise as well?" Emily asked a little worried.

"Louise's problem lies deeper," Alison explained, "her problem are the memories of her torment. She's severely damaged by what she had to go through. A subtle alteration wouldn't change that. I could erase the memories, of course, make her forget the past seven months, correct the chemical imbalances in her brain that cause her depression. But I'm not sure it would really work out. In the worst case, she'd still be traumatized but wouldn't know why. And how should we explain the seven-month memory gap to her?"

"I don't want that to happen," Emily said strictly. "I don't want her manipulated."

"Neither do I," John said, "but let's face it, Emily, she needs professional help. You being with her makes her feel better but it doesn't heal her. I already asked Catherine and as soon as possible you two are going to visit a therapist we can trust."

"Why the two of us?" Emily asked.

"Because your fate is interconnected," Sarah explained, "it concerns the both of you and even though you don't have the same problem as Louise has, you can only solve hers together. You are essential to her healing process, even if you don't need any healing yourself any longer."

"I see," Emily replied. "In that case I will accompany her and do everything in my power to help Louise."

John smiled.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

Emily smiled back.

"Is it always like this with you?" Marcus Curtin asked from the third row of seats. "I mean, all this mushy psycho talk, questioning your leader and opening up to each other?"

"Not your thing, is it?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"I'm a soldier," Marcus replied, "people tell me to go to place X and do thing Y. I learned that constantly questioning your superiors ultimately leads to failure."

"That might be right in a special forces unit or in a war," Sarah said, "but we're not a military unit and we're no longer in a war. We won over our enemies and now we're a family fighting for a better future for all. And as such, we must function as a team. This is only possible if we trust each other, know of our problems and are always absolutely open. Jarhead thinking is definitely not what we need here."

"Yeah, I figured that much," the soldier replied.

"Good!" Alison said, ignoring his derogatory undertone. "Because it shows you're making progress and that you seem to be able to evolve into a respectable human being."

Everyone grinned while Marcus just stared open-mouthed in indignation.

"Do I have to listen to this?" he asked indignantly. "Can a machine tell me off like that?"

"That machine is my wife," John said, "mind your words."

"And she is my stepdaughter," Sarah added, "also my daughter-in-law, if you want. If you disparage her or one of the other two, you'll have to deal with the whole family. Believe me, you don't want that."

Grumpily, Marcus leaned back in his seat, mumbling something about not wanting to be there anyway and that he'd only joined them at gun point and something about being shanghaied onto a ship he never wanted to sail on in the first place.

 **-0-**

Eve ran ahead and Louise had trouble following her with the baby in her arms. The dog ran directly towards the back garden at the cliff and looked for something there.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked a little out of breath.

But then Eve returned to her, a yellow frisbee in her mouth, happily wagging her tail.

"You wanna play frisbee? At this time of night?"

One suppressed bark.

"Alright then," Louise said shrugging.

She put Sydney into her stroller and grabbed the toy from the dog's mouth. The garden was dimly lit by small lanterns and lamps along the walkways. Spotlights were installed around bushes and trees and created a festive lighting effect. Louise threw the disc towards the other end of the property. Eve immediately charged after it, jumping up before it hit the ground, catching it in her mouth. Then the dog ran back towards Louise again.

"Is that what you wanna do?" she asked, "I throw the frisbee and you bring it back?"

Eve barked once.

"Won't that get boring very quickly?"

Two barks.

Louise shrugged.

"Alright then," she said, threw the frisbee again and Eve happily charged after it.

* * *

After thirty minutes of relentless frisbee throwing, Louise began to tire. Eve, however, didn't seem to lose interest or energy from the repetitive game and urged the girl to continue.

"I need a break," Louise finally said and took place on one of the benches, facing the ocean.

After a slightly disappointed whimper, Eve sat down next to her and the girl started stroking the dog's head. For a moment, Louise watched the flickering lights of Los Angeles across the Santa Monica Bay.

"Is it true that you used to be human?" she finally asked.

The dog didn't seem to comprehend, she just tilted her head and looked at her.

"Oh well," Louise added, "I guess it would be really awkward for you if you remembered your old life. I wish I could forget my old life as well. Without turning into a dog, of course."

Again, no reaction from Eve. But the dog seemed to sense Louise's mood and started licking her hand and arm.

"You're a really nice dog."

Eve barked once and Louise laughed.

"I knew you would understand _that_. You know what? I'm kinda hungry. Do you know where we can find some food here?"

One bark and Eve trotted towards the house. Louise followed her, pushing the baby stroller. The dog led her to the kitchen in the center house and stopped in front of the refrigerator.

"I'm not sure if we can simply grab some food without asking and…"

Eve stood on her back paws, took the handle of the fridge into her mouth and pulled the door open.

"Wow," Louise said, "I guess no doors here are safe from you, aren't they?"

Two barks. Then Eve sniffed and got out a pack of steaks while Louise grabbed some leftover lasagna and put it into the microwave. While her meal was reheating, she watched the dog carefully peeling the plastic wrapping off the meat and then starting to wolf it down.

"I guess you must be hungry, too. Didn't they buy dog food for you?"

Eve looked up, barked twice and resumed eating.

"Yeah, typical. They care a lot about each other but outsiders like us are being neglected."

The microwave chimed and Louise put her food onto the table. She looked for a knife and a fork, found both in a drawer and started eating.

"You know," she said with a full mouth, "I could simply run away. There are cars in the garage, I could take one and simply drive… somewhere."

Eve looked up and barked twice.

"What do you mean, _'no'_? Who'd stop me? You?"

One bark.

"Because John told you so?"

Again, one bark.

"Typical," Louise said, poking in her food, "even when all the cyborgs are gone, they don't leave you without a lookout."

 **-0-**

Catherine drove in silence with Savannah sitting next to her in the passenger seat. Alistair, Lauren, Sydney, Jody and Anne were in the back of the van, separated by a sliding door. They could hear that the four girls and the engineer were in a lively conversation.

"They get along well with the old man, don't they?" Catherine said.

"Alistair probably feels like the cock of the walk," Savannah agreed smiling. "After all, he's already seen them naked. And he can say what he wants but I know he liked that."

"I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"Nudity. Or rather the desire to be naked."

"Oh… why? Do you think something's wrong with it?"

"Nothing per se," Catherine explained, "but I admit I have problems understanding why you spend so much time shopping for clothes and go to great lengths to dress properly, only to throw those clothes away the moment you enter your home again."

"It's difficult to explain."

"Try it."

"Okay… um… many humans wear clothes not because they want to but because the standards of our society forces them to. Being naked – which is a human's natural state – is considered indecent and unacceptable, a taboo even. There are isolated cultures on Earth, namely in the Amazon Rain Forest, where nudity is completely normal. Many 'civilized' people consider that primitive but people like me or Allie actually never thought anything wrong with it. However, since we can't do anything to change that perception of other humans, we take it with composure and adapt. Things change at home, though. There we can be the way we want to be."

"Sounds a bit like a rebellion against the establishment. A little 1968'ish, if you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't call it rebellious. After all, it's not a political statement of any kind. It just feels like… well… like being unrestricted… free."

"Free from what?"

"From the shackles of conventions and the ties of what society expects us to be. Being naked feels… liberating, especially when you're sharing the experience with like-minded people. There's a bunch of information on the internet about naturism. It's not just us, you know. It's a worldwide movement with millions of followers. Each year, thousands of people gather for a so-called World Naked Bike Ride. They come together and do a bicycle tour, wearing nothing but shoes."

"Very strange."

"I can totally understand them," Savannah replied. "Besides, we live in southern California. Ideal conditions to bare all."

"But the men don't seem to be as willing to _bare all_ as you are."

"They react differently to Alison's nanobot treatment. All they experience, is a raised libido. Their inhibitions aren't lowered, though. But in us women it has caused an outburst of naturalness, related to the way we deal with our bodies. The nanobots have analyzed us and concluded that we women have the key role in reproduction. Accordingly, they have physically and psychologically altered us in a direction where we are uninhibited, unashamed and above all more sexually active. At the same time they've made us want and enjoy all that. We love what we've become."

"Yes, Sarah also told me that. But frankly it sounds a bit like you've become breeding machines."

"No. Not at all. We're still capable to control all our desires and emotions. Our intellect and our rationality can still overrule our instincts. All in all, we just love to be naked as often and for as long as possible. For some of us it took longer, for others it was more rapid, dependent on our character and intellectual perception. Even Sarah is now as uninhibited as we are and she was really uptight."

"It almost sounds like the symptoms of an addiction to me."

"Not an addiction. We can put on clothes whenever we want or need. We decided to wear at least bikinis during the meals. But clothing has become a nuisance to us, it bothers us when we wear it. It's almost as if we reject clothing on a subconscious level. Honestly, I don't know how to describe it any differently."

"I understand what you're trying to explain but the way you describe it, it seems to be a manipulation."

"Oh, of course it's a mental manipulation. Definitely. The nanobots changed our brain chemistry. But what's the difference to being conditioned that being naked is something dirty and that you should be ashamed about your naked body? Isn't that also a manipulation?"

"I guess so. Yours could be reversed, though, couldn't it?"

"Probably. But why should we want to reverse it? We like how we are now, everyone's happy how things turned out. We welcome the change."

"Now it sounds like you've been brainwashed."

"I wouldn't go that far but yeah, maybe a little bit. Doesn't matter, though, facts have been created. Even Sarah would resist with all her might against a reversal of the changes. She enjoys being so uninhibited and unrestrained. And since John doesn't seem to mind seeing his mother naked, she has completely embraced it now. But it shouldn't increase any further now. We don't want to end up being nymphomaniac sluts. That's why Alison is so stingy about using her nanobots when it comes to us women."

"Yeah, I observed that. But I still have a problem grasping it all. And it has become more difficult to bring little Savannah with me when I visit you at Cliffside House."

"There's nothing wrong with the human body, mother," Savannah said almost indignantly, "and if you want my advice, you should bring her up in the knowledge that nudity is neither dirty nor morally wrong. There is nothing sexual or offensive about being naked, it's just a person's natural state. You should try it some time."

Catherine chuckled.

"Strictly speaking I'm always naked," she said, "no matter how dressed I look. I never wear clothes, I only change my shape."

"I'd so like to see John's face if he saw you without fake clothing, just to be part of the club."

Catherine chuckled.

"Not sure Isaak would approve of that," she replied.

"How serious is it with you two anyway? I mean, can that work out in the long run? A human and a liquid metal Terminator?"

"Love goes mysterious ways," Catherine said ominously, "there's no doubt Isaak loves me."

"And you? Do you love him?"

"I very much enjoy being with him, yes. And I'd chop anyone to pieces who threatened him."

"Wow, that's true love then, T-1001 style."

Catherine looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "From my perspective it's definitely that. Say, have you ever thought about what to do next?"

"Next?"

"I mean when all this is over and there is nobody to fight anymore."

"There'll always be someone to fight," Savannah said.

"Maybe but John has five cyborgs at his disposition, me and Porter included, and the number will grow, depending on how many more rogue Terminators we can pull on our side. Forgive me for saying so but we can fight better than you and don't risk our lives so easily."

Savannah looked at her with a curious expression.

"Do I detect concern in your words, mother? Are you afraid you could lose me?"

"I almost did when that mafioso shot you. I admit the prospect of losing you… has nothing positive about it."

Savannah smiled.

"You really care for me," she said.

"Yes, of course I do," Catherine said as if it was completely obvious. "I've been thinking lately if… maybe you would be interested to join me in the company?"

"Join you?"

"Yes, become my assistant, my representative. And maybe someday take over from me, depending on how my life will develop in the future."

"I have no idea how to run a company, and certainly not such a big one."

"You can learn all that in time."

"What about young Savannah? Wouldn't she be the more logical choice?"

"Your younger self won't be available for at least another twenty years. But you're just the right age now. I could introduce you as my younger sister."

"One day she'll realize I look identical to her," Savannah argued.

"Yes, she will. And one day we'll tell her the whole truth, when she's old enough to understand."

Savannah nodded.

"I have to admit I'd be interested in an internship," she said.

Catherine looked at her and smiled.

"Excellent."

"But of course I'd have to consult Allie and John first."

"Of course."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 02:15 a.m.**

 **Montecito**

They met with Aaron Kelly on an open space about three hundred yards away from the luxurious mansion in Montecito where they'd found the USB stick with Skynet's virus on it. Surrounded by tall trees, they were safe from prying eyes on the spacious lawn they parked on.

"Well, what's your plan?" Aaron asked after greeting everyone.

Before anyone could answer, though, the roof of Catherine's van opened up and four drones buzzed high into the air. Their sound reminded of large mosquitos.

"Reconnaissance, situation assessment, then seizure," John said shortly to answer Aaron's question. "We're not here to hang around for long. Did Jessica Casper tell you about how many people we're dealing with?"

"She told me she was asked to suggest a house that could accommodate about twenty people."

John nodded.

"The drones will tell us how many of them are outside," he said. "They're equipped with sensors and scanners that are similar to what a Triple-Eight can perceive. Guards on patrol should light up immediately as bright spots in the infrared range."

"Impressive," Aaron commented.

"The drone pilots will scan the area, identify security guards and put them out of action by firing little darts with an anesthetic at them," Alistair explained not without pride. "It's a little upgrade I installed. Each drone has five darts. They…"

"With a bit of luck, the guards will be taken out before anyone notices," John quickly said, interrupting the engineer before he could start another technical lecturing.

He briefed Aaron on his plan and the police detective nodded in understanding.

"Sounds easy enough," he said, "you seem to be familiar with the place."

"We know the security layout of the house," Catherine explained, "Porter gave us all the details. It's the irony of fate that Jessica chose this house of all places for the kidnappers."

"A logical choice," Aaron said, "It's been impounded by the county and will soon be for sale. Until then it's a safe hideout. But I doubt someone's buying it in this economic climate. Interested parties will surely wait until it's released for foreclosure, then it will become considerably cheaper."

"Jessica did us a huge favor without knowing it when she offered this house to the kidnappers," Sarah said.

Everyone started to change and gear up and a few moments later, all except the four female Terminators, Alistair and John had put on their camouflage suits and were equipped with earpieces for communication. John and Alistair would stay in the van, together with the four drone-piloting girls, monitoring and coordinating the operation. They sat in front of the monitors to check the camera views of the drones which hovered over the property. The heat signatures of the patrolling guards were clearly visible on their infrared scanners.

"How many?" John asked.

"Twelve in the garden," Jody replied from her seat, wearing her virtual reality goggles.

"Yes, twelve so far," Lauren agreed, "plus two guards at the gate. But not sure if there are more inside the house or somewhere else on the grounds. The property is huge."

"Catherine, Alison, Cam and Emily, you're Team A," John said. "Catherine is the team leader. Take your position, then report in and wait for my signal."

"Yes, John," Catherine confirmed, then the four entered the Suburban and drove away.

"Everyone else, you are Team B. My mother is team leader. Take your positions around the premises, as planned. Wait for the signal, then enter the property and secure the garden. Aaron, you stay close to my mother."

"Understood," Aaron replied.

Everyone confirmed, then jogged away into the darkness, wearing their night vision equipment and guns with stunning darts as ammunition.

"Alright," John said calmly, "Let's lean back and enjoy the show."

 **-0-**

"Are they sleeping?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Roger replied, "they also stopped struggling, at least for now."

"You didn't tell me yet what you think of that phone call."

"You mean Summers' phone call?"

"Yes."

"It was his voice, it sounded genuine. It was him on the phone."

"Was it? Are you sure?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well, we know that _they_ can imitate voices to perfection."

"They? You mean cyborgs?"

"Yes."

"So, you think it might have been an imposter?"

"Could be."

"What makes you think that?"

"Logic, Roger. Firstly, nobody informed us that the _Supreme Reverend_ was in California. We were told to keep this contained to our local Circle, so that headquarters wouldn't become involved. The _Supreme Reverend_ coming here to check on us doesn't fit into that."

"Maybe it was a spontaneous decision."

"I called headquarters today for my report. Reverend Bridger still has no idea of the Supreme Reverend's current whereabouts and he's the second in command. And when I talked to him a week ago to receive detailed instructions, he explicitly told me that the Supreme Reverend wasn't involved at all. He left Fredericksburg before the planning of the operation had even begun. So how can he know that Gordon Summers was involved?"

"Hmmm… you're right, something doesn't quite add up."

"Either we are deliberately being left out of the whole picture…or they're on our track."

"But how could they be on our track? Summers' doesn't know where we are and our phones can't be localized, I made sure of that. We left no digital traces. He also doesn't know about our contact at the local police, just that there is one."

"Maybe you should call her and ask if she knows something."

"Good idea."

Roger pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, then put the call on speaker.

" _Yes?"_ A tired voice asked.

"Jessica Casper?"

" _Yes, who is it?"_

"Roger Smithers. You remember, we spoke when we were looking for a safe accommodation."

" _Yes, I remember. Jeez, Mr. Smithers, have you looked at your watch? Normal people sleep at this time of night."_

"I know, I'm sorry. But this is important. Have you been contacted by someone from headquarters recently?"

" _What? No. Except for the one call from Reverend Bridger two weeks ago where he asked me to assist you in finding a house. I picked the former home of two local Circle members who moved out of the state."_

"And nobody else since then? Are you sure?"

" _Of course I'm sure. I'm a cop, remember?"_

"Okay, right. Would you please do us a favor and call me immediately if someone approaches you?"

" _Someone? Can you be a bit more specific perhaps? I meet dozens of someones every day."_

"I mean someone who asks questions about us or this location."

" _I'll keep that in mind and will inform you. Is there something else I should know?"_

"No, that would be all. Be enlightened, Miss Casper."

" _Be enlightened, Mr. Smithers."_

Roger put away the phone.

"Looks like we're still safe," he said.

"Then why do I get the nagging feeling that something's wrong?" Vincent asked. "How many men do we have as guards?"

"Twelve outside, two at the gate and five additional men downstairs to secure the house."

"And you're sure they're all reliable?"

"Yes, all handpicked and commandeered here by the A.I.A. Loyal members of God's Army of Light and all with experience in the police or the armed forces."

"Did you supply them with armor-piercing ammunition?"

"And with high-power tasers, as ordered. Relax, we have it covered."

"Hmmm… Let them make a coded report on their current status every ten minutes."

"As you wish."

* * *

"John?" Alison said into her phone. "We're on the road just outside the property, ready to turn into the driveway."

"Roger that. Proceed," John replied and looked at Alistair. "Let's get busy."

"Understood," Alistair said.

* * *

Catherine had morphed into Guy Rossi again. Alison, Cameron and Emily wore pantsuits, fake glasses, high heels and had their hair pinned up to make them look more serious. Alison was driving the Suburban into the narrow driveway, rolling slowly towards the gate that blocked the way, the gate she still had in good memory.

"They still haven't repaired it," Alison observed, as she saw that they'd simply put a heavy iron chain around the metal bars and secured it with a large padlock.

Catherine stopped the Suburban. The headlights illuminated the bars and the gravel-covered courtyard behind it. Two guards stepped into vision, one outside the gate and one on the inside. Their ears were wired, they wore military outfits and carried submachine guns. The one outside the gate walked towards the driver's side where Alison sat while the other watched them closely, ready to fire if necessary. Alison rolled down the window.

"Good evening," the guard said and shone a flashlight into the car, "this is private property, what is your busin…?"

He stopped talking as his flashlight shone on Catherine's face. He immediately recognized the _Supreme Reverend_ on the passenger seat and suddenly stood at attention.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he said hastily, "nobody told us you would come here."

"Please tell Mr. Smithers we're here," Catherine said, "He's expecting us."

"Of course, Sir," the guard said and announced the visitors over his intercom.

The man waited for a reply, then made a gesture towards his colleague on the inside. The other guard opened the padlock, pulled the chain with loud rattling through the metal bars and pulled the two wings of the gate open. Alison drove into the courtyard.

* * *

John watched the monitors as the four girls let the drones descend upon their prey, taking out the guards one by one with the small darts. They carried a powerful narcotic that'd put even the strongest man to sleep for several hours.

Some of the guards seemed to hear the buzzing and looked up but very likely thought it was a big mosquito. None of them had time to react after they were hit in the neck. They were barely able to touch the spot where they felt the prick, then sank to the ground.

"Mine are all down," Lauren was the first to report, "still two darts left."

"Mine, too," Jody said shortly after. "I have one left."

"And mine are taken out as well," Sydney added, "but I'm out of ammo."

"All three down as well," Anne confirmed, "and I shot all darts, too."

"Good," John said and took a sip from a can of Coke. "Lauren, as soon as the women are inside, take out the guards at the gate. Jody, if she misses one, it's up to you to use your last dart."

"Roger that," both replied.

He pressed the button of the microphone.

"Team B, come in," he said.

" _Team B here,"_ Sarah's voice came over his headphones.

"Team A is in the courtyard; the guards in the garden are taken out. Proceed."

"Roger that, John. We're entering the property."

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise," Vincent exclaimed while walking down the steps from the front door as Catherine stepped out of the Suburban, "We weren't expecting you so soon. Mr. Summers announced your arrival but we weren't expecting you in the middle of the night. Welcome to Montecito, _Supreme Reverend_."

"Thank you, Mister…?" Catherine replied.

"DeBruyn, Supreme Reverend, Vincent DeBruyn. I'm the Vicar of the Los Angeles Circle. This is my deputy, Mr. Roger Smithers."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. DeBruyn. Mr. Smithers," Catherine replied, "may I introduce you to my entourage, the lovely Miss Emily Gage, the charming Miss Cameron Haley and the beautiful Miss Alison Morgan."

"I see you are a man with excellent taste, Supreme Reverend," Vincent said as he and Roger shook hands with the three girls.

"Oh, they're not only pretty, they're also very capable," Catherine replied. "But please, call me by my name."

"Of course, Mr. Rossi, as you wish," Vincent replied, "please come inside."

They walked through the front door and into the house. Cameron noticed that Roger Smithers eyed them suspiciously. As she scanned them, it became clear to her that the two hadn't expected Guy Rossi to appear at this time and certainly not in the company of three pretty women. They were taken by surprise by their arrival and remained suspicious. Inside the house, Alison noted that the bullet holes in the walls and on the marble stairs also hadn't been repaired yet. The door to the secret vault, however, was closed and therefore invisible and Alison assumed the kidnappers didn't even know of its existence.

They saw five more armed guards were waiting in the foyer, eyeing them suspiciously as well. Alison quickly noticed that their guns were loaded with tungsten ammo and that they all carried heavy-duty tasers with a higher power output than normally. She assumed they would kill a human if fired at them.

"Can I offer you something?" Vincent asked as they crossed the foyer towards the main salon. "Coffee? Tea? Something stronger perhaps?"

"No, thank you," Catherine said, "I'm just here to check on the boys."

"I still have to drive, but I'd like to have a coffee," Alison stated.

"I'll take a glass of Scotch," Cameron said.

"And I'll have a Bourbon," Emily added.

"Of course," Vincent said smiling. "Roger, would you be so kind to take care of our female guests while I escort Mr. Rossi upstairs?"

"Sure," Roger replied, "follow me please, ladies."

Alison noticed that the two had become considerably less tense during their conversation. While they entered the main salon, Vincent and Catherine climbed the stairs to the upper floor.

"I hope you don't mind if I'm blunt," Vincent said, "but how did you learn about this location? Headquarters told us you weren't even involved in the planning."

"I have people who keep me informed," Catherine said, "even when I'm on vacation. The day I don't know what's going on within my organization, I'm going to retire."

Catherine chuckled and Vincent joined in.

"Of course," Vincent said, "your reputation proceeds you. You always like to be in charge."

"Always. Did the boys give you any trouble?"

"No, Sir, we have them completely under control."

They walked down a long corridor to the west wing of the building. Vincent stopped at a door, pulled a key out of his pocket and put it in the lock.

"After the video recording we removed their gags and the zip-ties," he explained, "but we chained them to the bed and kept them locked in. There's no chance they can escape, especially with the guards in the garden."

"Of course," Catherine agreed.

Vincent unlocked the door and pushed it open. A gust of wind blew into their faces. Catherine recognized the room as the one the video had been recorded in. Dim light fell into it through the windows and shone upon a single bed. It took Vincent a moment to realize that one of the windows was open and that the bed was empty.

* * *

Down in the salon, Alison drunk her coffee with a satisfied smile while Emily and Cameron nipped on their whiskeys.

"This coffee is a blessing," she said.

Roger smiled.

"Vincent is very peculiar when it comes to coffee," he replied. "He avoids industrial roasting and only buys fair trade coffee that has been traditionally roasted in a classic drum roaster."

"Well, you can taste the difference," Alison said.

One of the guards in the foyer entered the salon and whispered something into Roger's ear. The girls could hear it anyway, though.

" _Sir, we lost contact to the guards outside. All guards, even at the gate."_

" _Tell the others to check the garden and tell them to be careful, guns at the ready._ _Tell them to shoot on sight without asking first. I'll inform Mr. DeBruyn. You stay here and make sure the three don't leave."_

" _Yes, Sir."_

"Everything alright?" Alison asked.

"Oh yeah, of course," Roger replied, "If you'll excuse me, I have something important to tell Mr. DeBruyn."

"Of course."

Roger left the salon and they heard him running through the foyer and then up the stairs. The guard remained in the salon while they saw the other four heading out into the garden.

"Something seems to be going on," Alison said and stood up, walking over to the guard, the cup of coffee in her hand.

"Miss, I have to ask you to keep your position," the guard said and pointed his gun at her.

"Whoa," Cameron said, "do we look like a threat to you?"

"Sorry but I have my orders."

Alison took another sip and suddenly choked on her coffee. She coughed and spluttered, a few drops hit the guard in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as the guard wiped his face with one hand and an annoyed expression.

Then he looked at his hand, rubbed his fingers, frowned… and sank lifeless to the ground.

* * *

"What the…?" Vincent asked surprised.

"They've escaped through the window," Catherine said and quickly walked into the room towards the bed.

"What!?" Vincent said, "Impossible! They were tied to the bed posts!"

"Apparently the bedposts are unscrewable," Catherine said. "Look for yourself, it is not carved solid wood, but a cheap copy of a bed from the nineteenth century."

"Oh my God," Vincent gasped. "How stupid of us."

"You're not alone. Many can't tell the real thing from a copy."

In that moment, Roger came running into the room.

"Vincent, the guards are…" he hesitated, "where the hell are the boys?"

"They went out of the window," Catherine reported as she leaned out to scan into the night. "Looks like they've climbed down the vines of ivy that grow here."

"Goddammit!" Roger exclaimed, "I just sent the guards outside. We lost contact to the others in the garden. I told them to shoot on sight."

Catherine quickly walked towards the door.

"Can you call them and tell them to hold their fire?" she asked while the others followed them.

"I'll need to talk to the guard I left with your entourage in order to do that," Roger replied.

The three ran down the corridor and down the stairs. Alison, Cameron and Emily were already awaiting them in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked. "Where's the guard?"

"He passed out," Cameron replied.

"WHAT?" Roger asked and looked into the salon. Sure enough, the unconscious body of the guard lay on the ground.

"We need to tell the others not to shoot," Catherine said, "the boys have escaped and probably hide somewhere in the garden. I'm going to inform Team B."

"Understood," Alison said and reached for the unconscious guard's walkie-talkie. "Attention," she said in Roger's voice, do not shoot when you see somebody. The boys are somewhere out in the garden!"

She received confirmations from all four guards. Roger and Vincent went pale.

"I think it is time to end this charade," Catherine said, turned into shiny metal and into her normal form again.

Panic crept onto the faces of the two men who suddenly realized they were very alone in the big foyer. Catherine reached for her phone to inform John.

* * *

"Can you locate the boys with the drones?" John asked.

"We're already trying," Jody replied. "So far nothing but I see the four guards. They've found the first unconscious bodies."

"Do you have any darts left in the drones?"

"Negative," Alistair replied. "They're all empty."

"Team B," John said, "you have to take out the guards. Be careful, they're armed with tasers and armor-piercing ammo."

" _Roger that,"_ Derek's voice came over the headphones.

John saw on the monitor how his uncle, Marcus and Jesse moved towards the guards who apparently were unable to detect them thanks to their new camouflage suits. Sarah, Savannah, Allie and Aaron Kelly followed suit.

* * *

Inside the house, Vincent DeBruyn and Roger Smithers found themselves surrounded by four women and it dawned on them that they weren't human at all.

"Our team members out in the garden have already disabled your guards," Catherine said casually, "they're about to recapture the boys."

"In case you're wondering, your four accomplices aren't among the living anymore," Emily added. "The kidnapping was a stupid move, really."

"Like so many before you, you had no ideas what you've gotten yourselves into," Alison added and let her eyes glow red.

Cameron and Emily did the same and the kidnappers found themselves looking into three pairs of red-glowing eyes. Hastily, the two fumbled around in their clothes.

"Oh no, you won't!" Catherine quickly said, stretched her arms and knocked them out.

As they sank to the ground, their fists opened and revealed small capsules. Alison picked one of them up.

"Cyanide," she said, "like Colonel Colloms."

"Good thing you were quick enough," Emily said to Catherine.

"I would have revived them, though," Alison stated, "John's orders were clear, nobody dies here tonight."

"Right."

* * *

The sky was cloudy and covered the moon. Kyle and Derek couldn't see a thing. Carefully the two boys groped along the fence, making sure their feet wouldn't get tangled up in anything.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Kyle asked his older brother.

"No," Derek replied honestly, "but we're out of there. And even if it goes wrong, we at least had to try."

Suddenly they heard a small branch crack.

The two boys ducked and anxiously stared in the dark, their hearts pounding so hard that they heard the blood flowing through their veins. Then they were suddenly blinded as a flashlight shone into their eyes.

"I got 'em," a male voice said.

The two boys squinted at the sudden light and raised their arms as they looked into the muzzle of a submachine gun. Slowly, they got up as the guard motioned for them to step away from the fence. But as soon as they took the first step, there was a loud plop. The man grabbed his neck, then moaned and sank unconscious to the ground.

The boys screamed when they saw a figure that was much darker than the night that surrounded it, so dark in fact that they felt as if looking into a black hole that absorbed all light. The figure was wearing a pair of night vision goggles. They tried to run back into the direction they'd come from. But they ended up running into another completely black figure.

"Hey, hey, hey," a female voice said friendly, "Don't panic, we're here to free you."

"John?" the first figure said in a male voice, "We found them. We're going to bring them back to the house now."

" _Roger that,"_ John replied over the earpiece, _"I'm going to call Steve and Jennifer."_

"Who… who are you?" young Derek Reese asked.

"I'm Sarah," she said, taking off her night vision and her hood, "and this is De… my brother-in law."

"Are you two alone?" Kyle asked.

"No," the adult Derek replied and also made his face visible to them. "We'll bring you back to the house now. Don't worry, you're safe and will soon be re-united with your parents."

* * *

Teams A and B gathered in the foyer. John, Alistair and the four drone-piloting girls arrived as well. However, while John walked into the house, the others remained in the van, busy with checking their equipment and landing and shutting down the drones.

The two boys saw their kidnappers lying on the ground, surrounded by four women in business attire. Including the two that had found them in the garden, six people in those blacker-than-black catsuits were standing there as well, carrying strange-looking guns. All had taken off their night vision sets and their hoods.

"Are you all here just to rescue us?" young Derek asked surprised.

"Yes," Alison replied, "I promised your parents to do that."

"What happens now?" Kyle asked.

"Now we're waiting for our friends from the FBI," John explained, "they'll arrest the bad guys and take you home. But first we need to find out how much they know, and the ones who surely can tell us, are lying here on the ground. Alison, would you be kind enough to take the two upstairs for, um... an interview?"

"With pleasure, John," Alison said, grabbed Vincent and Roger, swung them over her shoulder and walked upstairs with them.

"WOOOW!" Kyle exclaimed, "she's really strong!"

"She's working out," Cameron said.

"I think you should pick up the guards outside and stack them here," Sarah remarked.

"Understood, mom," Emily said and she, Cameron and Catherine walked outside, followed by Derek and Marcus.

In the following ten minutes, they brought in all the unconscious bodies and lined them up on the wall. Cameron also made sure the gate was open for other cars to drive through. A few minutes later, Alison returned, carrying the two unconscious kidnappers on her shoulders.

"And?" John asked, "what have you learned?"

"They were fed the information in the video by Reverend Bridger, who seems to be the second in command after Guy Rossi. We have to assume he's taken over the business for now."

"And who gave Bridger the information? Rossi?"

"Very likely. They said Bridger mentioned something of written orders left by Rossi and that they have a file about the Reese boys in Fredericksburg. Written files, mind you, no computer files."

"I see," John said, "so the son of a bitch made sure that his organization gets on our nerves even after his demise."

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "But the good news is, these two know almost nothing. And now, after my interrogation, they know even less."

"What about that crap about soiling God's creation?"

"Just a red herring, as we suspected."

"And the guards?"

"Most of them were brought in from Fredericksburg. Apparently, they belong to the A.I.A., their Agency for Internal Affairs. According to what Smithers and DeBruyn told me, they weren't given any details about the operation, just that they'd have to guard the premises."

"All right, that means we can leave them to the authorities with no worries."

"Yes, John."

"Won't it put G.A.O.L. too much into focus?" Sarah asked.

"I think the leaders in Florida will simply state that this was an unauthorized action of the L.A. Circle," Derek said. "They'll quickly destroy the files on the two boys and then calmly await the inevitable police search of their headquarters."

"Which won't happen," John said, "There's no need to startle the bee hive unnecessarily. I'll talk to Steve about that."

"And what about these two?" Aaron Kelly asked, looking at the unconscious bodies of Vincent and Roger.

"Catherine can store them in the usual manner," John said. "The FBI will put out a manhunt on them, but of course they won't find them. Alison will plant false memories of a wild escape halfway across the U.S. into their minds and sometime after we're done with G.A.O.L., we'll release them so the FBI can finally arrest them. They'll testify that they were also the ones who took the boys from their bedrooms. No one will ever know the other four were involved."

"Sounds like a plan." Derek said, rubbing his chin.

"Excuse me," young Derek said and everyone turned towards him.

Apparently, the two boys had listened to the conversation with interest and curiosity.

"Yes?" John asked.

"All this doesn't make sense to us," the boy said, "if you're not the police, who are you folks?"

"We're the good guys," Sarah said smiling.

"Yeah, we gathered that," young Derek replied and looked at Alison. "You shouldn't have been able to carry these two men. Are you… one of those cyborgs from TV?"

Alison looked at John.

"They heard what the kidnappers said, so they know about it anyway," he said with a sigh. "Go on, tell 'em."

"Yes," Alison said and looked back at young Derek. "My name is Alison and these are Cameron and Emily. We are the three cyborgs you know from TV."

"Coooool!" Kyle exclaimed. "Can I touch you?"

"Um… sure…" Alison said and squatted before him.

The boys started poking her with their fingers.

"Wicked," Kyle said.

"You feel completely normal," young Derek said frowning.

"I hope I _am_ completely normal," Alison replied smiling.

They heard a car driving onto the gravel-filled yard and a moment later Steve and Jennifer entered the house. The two took a quick look around and checked the situation. Then they walked up to the Connor team.

But they hadn't come alone.

"MOM! DAD!" Kyle shouted.

Mr. And Mrs. Reese had entered the house as well.

Everyone watched as the two kids ran towards their parents and united with them in a tight embrace. Sarah, John and Derek looked at each other, not sure how to deal with the situation. Bringing the parents wasn't part of the plan.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Reese asked.

"Yeah, we're okay, dad," young Derek replied.

"We were rescued by the cyborgs!" Kyle said enthusiastically. "We even touched them!"

Mr. and Mrs. Reese looked up at the Connor team. Their eyes met with Alison's, the one they knew already.

"Thank you," Mrs. Reese said, "we're forever in your debt."

"No, you're not," Sarah said, "but if you want to do us a favor, keep all this confidential and tell nobody about it."

"Who are you?" Mr. Reese asked.

"I'm Sarah Connor, this is my son, John."

"Then you really are alive!" Mrs. Reese gasped.

"Apparently," John replied smiling. "You already know Alison. These are Cameron and Emily, the other two cyborgs. You might know Catherine Weaver, she's a good friend of ours who supplies us with things we need."

Mr. and Mrs. Reese nodded.

"These are Savannah and Allie," John continued. "Aaron Kelly here is with the Santa Barbara police, Marcus is a friend… and last but not least here's Jesse and, uh… Derek."

One could have heard a pin drop after John named him. Derek was visibly uncomfortable with the situation and tried to avoid the inquiring, probing looks of the whole Reese family.

"So… you are me but as a grown-up?" young Derek asked curiously.

"You… you are the one who traveled back in time…?" Mrs. Reese added.

No reply.

"Yup, he is," John finally answered in Derek's place, "and normally he's not this shy."

Mrs. Reese loosened herself from Kyle, got up and slowly walked towards Derek who tried to back up but bumped into Cameron and Emily. Trapped, he had no choice but to face his mother. Carefully she stepped up to him and touched his bearded cheek.

"I recognize you," she stated and looked closely at his face.

Derek couldn't stand it any longer.

"Excuse me," he said, turned around and pushed himself through, quickly walking out into the courtyard. Mrs. Reese was about to follow him but Sarah grabbed her arm.

"Don't," she said, "leave him alone. He's simply not the type for an emotional reunion."

"Apparently not," Mrs. Reese said a little disappointed. "Would you tell him from me that he's always welcome in our home?"

"Grace, I don't know if…" Mr. Reese started saying.

"He's our son!" she said sternly. "Don't you even think about rejecting him."

"That's not what I was gonna say," Mr. Reese replied. "I was about to say, I don't know if that isn't too much for him. Give him time. And then let him decide to come to visit us or not."

Steve walked over to John.

"I'm glad to see your plan has worked," he said. "And you didn't need to kill anyone for it."

"Indeed," John said smiling, "thanks again for straightening my head."

"You're very welcome," Steve replied, smiling as well. "Now, I suppose you want to take the two leaders with you?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. "I see John has informed you already."

"You can have the others," John said, "they don't know much but will confirm that the L.A. circle of G.A.O.L. is behind the abduction."

"I understand," Steve said nodding.

"Are you really the FBI?" Kyle asked.

Steve squatted in front of the boy and pulled out his badge.

"Yes, we are. Here, see?"

"Cool," the boy replied.

Steve got up again.

"Can we please go home now?" young Derek asked.

"Yes," Jennifer replied. "I'll drive you home. And remember: Never tell anyone what really happened here. Because these people who rescued you, don't want to become publicly known. What happened here, has to remain a secret. Can you promise that? Can you keep that secret?"

"Sure," Kyle replied, "I promise. And I can keep a secret."

"Yeah, me too," Derek said and looked at their saviors.

Then Sarah walked towards Kyle and also squatted in front of him.

"One day you'll become a very brave young man," she said smiling, "You and your brother might even become heroes. You have it in you."

"Thanks, Miss," Kyle replied and smiled.

"Call me Sarah."

"Okay, thanks, Sarah," the boy said and Sarah tousled his hair before standing up again.

They all said their goodbyes to the two boys and Mr. and Mrs. Reese. Derek kept avoiding them until they'd driven off with Jennifer. Sarah looked after them and felt strangely devoid of emotion. She realized that what had happened in other timelines didn't matter here. There was no "magical recognition" and no sort of meaningful looks that made her feel connected to the boy who technically was John's father. Kyle and Derek Reese would grow up into normal young men with no connection to her or John whatsoever. Deep inside of her, Sarah was glad for that and hoped their paths would never cross again.

"I think I'll better order a bus for transport," Steve said with a sigh as he looked at the lined-up guards on the wall.

 **-0-**

On their drive home, John felt happy and content. It had been a while since he'd felt that way, as he now realized.

"What's with the big grin on your face?" Allie asked after a while.

"Oh, nothing," John replied, "just had to think of something Steve and I had talked about earlier."

"And what exactly was that?" Derek asked.

John thought for a moment.

"Have you ever had an epiphany?" he finally asked.

"Not recently," Derek replied with an ironic undertone.

"I believe I had one today," John said, "do you believe in fate?"

"Can't say I do," Derek answered grumpily, "fate's a bitch, if you ask me."

"Maybe," John admitted, "but perhaps fate also has its methods to point out our mistakes or to show us that we're on the wrong path."

"Is there a reason you're getting so philosophical all of a sudden?" Allie asked.

"If I understand John correctly," Emily said, "he contemplates whether all our problems lately have been a broad hint, given by fate."

"Quite correct," John confirmed.

"I don't understand what…" Jesse began.

"I almost got used to the fact that the easiest and most convenient way to eliminate enemies and threats is to send out my cyborgs and let them do what they were made for," John interrupted her. "As a result, I started to care less about people dying. Of course they weren't angels and maybe they even deserved what they got, but that wasn't up to us to decide. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry, John," Derek said, "but I think you're overdramatizing the whole thing."

"Am I?" John asked and turned around to look at his uncle. "We hated Skynet because it was a machine that had absolutely no regard for life. I came to realize that I was on my way to become a human version of Skynet with my own little army of Terminators who'd willingly kill for me whoever I'd choose."

Stunned silence filled the Suburban.

"John," Sarah said after a moment, "I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"No," John contradicted her, "it's just that my eyes have been opened tonight. And the irony is, I knew it all along. Hence my bad dreams. It was the guilty conscience knocking on the inside of my skull. I should have woken up earlier but it's still not too late for us to stop and turn around."

Marcus sighed.

"Fine by me," he said. "And what's to become of that ominous little combat unit you want to create for operations in overseas?"

"We're still going to form the combat unit. But not for assassinations. We're going to change our strategy. I'll have to think about it for a while. Until then, the training will go on as planned."

John turned around to look at his three wives.

"You've been suspiciously quiet. What are your thoughts on this?" he asked.

"Naturally, we support you," Cameron said.

"If you tell us not to kill anymore, we will obey you," Emily added.

"Of course that means you have to make more use of my nanobots and my chemical messengers," Alison stated.

"Ultimately, yes," John agreed. "However, we will keep it to a minimum. We must use your abilities to _save_ people's lives, not to _destroy_ them. By now we know what you can do and we don't need any further subjects for testing."

"You're our leader, John," Derek said, "and we'll follow you. But don't expect me to hold still if someone points a gun at me."

"Fair enough," John agreed, "of course everyone is still entitled to defend themselves. But killing as a means to solve a problem is no longer an option. If at all, then only as the absolute last resort!"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 04:52 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

The next day had begun and the sun had already risen when they arrived home. Catherine let out Savannah and the four drone-piloting girls, then drove straight on to Zeira Corp with Alistair and the two kidnappers as cargo. Before they parted, she handed John a business card.

"She's very experienced with special cases," Catherine explained. "You can trust her, I've been seeking her advice for months, ever since Dr. Sherman died. She won't be shocked by what Emily is. Make sure you mention my name when you call her, it'll get you an appointment much quicker."

"Thank you, I will," John said and pocketed the card.

When she'd driven off, everyone was gathering around John.

"Does it make sense to go to bed now?" Lauren asked. "I don't feel tired."

"I leave that to everyone," said John, "personally I could use a nice, hot cup of coffee and Maria's delicious American breakfast. But I don't think she even got up yet."

"Shall we look what the kitchen has to offer?" Sarah suggested, "I'm quite hungry as well."

"There should be some leftover lasagna," Allie replied.

"Derek and I are going to bed," Jesse said. "It might not hurt if we review this night and its encounters in the quietness of our room."

"I'm also going to my room," Marcus stated and was about to go but then turned around and looked back at Savannah and Allie. "You coming, too?"

The two looked at each other, then at John who smiled. They smiled back and followed Marcus.

"BEFORE WE ALL SCATTER…" Sarah said loudly and everyone hesitated and turned around, "we'll skip breakfast and meet for lunch at twelve o'clock, okay? I'm going to inform Maria."

Everyone confirmed, then went for their respective destinations. John, his three wives, Sarah and the four girls walked into the direction of the kitchen.

"Is Charley still on his nightshift?" Sydney asked on the way.

"Yes, he won't return before nine o'clock," Sarah replied, "I already sent him a text message saying breakfast is off."

John's cellphone rang. It was Sonya. He put her on speaker.

" _How did it go?"_ she asked.

"Everything went well," John answered, "The children have been united with their parents. Officially it will have been an FBI operation and we weren't involved at all."

" _How many dead bodies?"_

"None."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

" _You left them all alive?"_ Sonya asked unbelieving.

"Yes," John replied, "why? Do you disagree with that decision?"

" _No! Not at all,"_ Sonya quickly said, _"I'm just surprised, didn't expect that."_

"I had an eye-opening talk with Steve in the evening," John explained. "Will tell you about it later."

" _Good,"_ Sonya said _, "Really good. I'm relieved."_

"Believe it or not but so am I."

" _I believe it."_

"Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay? You'll probably learn the essentials from the media and Steve anyway, but if you have any questions afterwards, I'll be happy to answer them."

" _Yes, you must probably be exhausted. Take a rest, John, and see you later."_

"See ya."

John ended the call just as they were entering the kitchen. Eve lay asleep on the floor. Louise sat at the kitchen table, slumped over on the tabletop with her head resting on her crossed arms, also deeply asleep. Baby Sydney was awake, though, babbling in her stroller. Lauren took her little sister in her arms.

On the floor lay the bloody remains of three T-bone steaks and on the table stood the almost completely emptied casserole that had contained the leftover lasagna. When they entered, Eve woke up and lifted her head while her tail began to wag. Yapping joyfully, she jumped up and received her master.

"So much for our premature breakfast," Jody said with a sigh.

"Louise sometimes has a healthy appetite," Emily commented.

"No shit," Lauren stated.

"Well, look at the bright side," Sarah said, "people with a healthy appetite don't think about committing suicide."

"True," John agreed.

"Somebody should go and buy dog food," Anne pointed out, "or Eve will keep on plundering Maria's food supplies."

Alison gently touched Louise's shoulder to wake her up. The girl jumped.

"What?" she asked startled, "what is it, where…?"

She looked around with half-open eyes, recognition dawning on her.

"Oh… it's you," she said. "Right… I'm not dead after all. I guess I better move to my room. Getting really tired, you know."

And with that, she left the kitchen, Eve following behind.

* * *

John, Alison, Cameron and Emily retreated to their room and undressed.

"I hope to have gotten my sleep rhythm back to normal by tomorrow," he said and let himself fall onto the bed.

"I'm sure you'll succeed," Emily said and lay down beside him, immediately starting to kiss him.

Cameron lay down on his other side while Alison climbed on top of him, gently lowering herself onto his stiff dick. John moaned, closed his eyes and put his arms around Emily and Cameron as Alison slowly started riding him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with Louise?" John asked and looked at Emily.

"She needs to sort herself out," Emily said, "and it's good she understands that this is something that hurt me deeply. It's gonna take more than a simple 'sorry' to make it up."

"Yeah, okay but… wouldn't it be better if someone is with her?"

"Eve's with her," Alison said, gently rocking back and forth and up and down. "She's a good watchdog and will alarm us if something is wrong. But Louise should be okay. I administered a sleeping drug to her when I woke her up in the kitchen."

"You sneaky little…" John began but smiled.

"When it matters, we're only there for you," Cameron said and kissed him lovingly.

"Yes," Emily confirmed, "You made an important decision last night. Now allow us to distract you a little from the serious thoughts that came with it."

"I'm not occupied with…"

"John Connor, you're an open book to us," Alison said, "never forget that."

And with that, she bent down and covered his face with kisses. John surrendered to the delights that his three wives had in store for him and simply closed his eyes as they tugged him in with their love.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 07:05 a.m. (Standard Mountain Time)**

 **Highway 287, 42 miles north of Rawlins (Wyoming)**

The young woman returned to her truck after refilling the tank and buying food and drink at a lonely gas station off the beaten track. She had also bought a road map and spread it out on the front passenger seat while standing in the open door, wolfing down a sandwich and sucking on the straw of her plastic cup. The duffel bag with all the cash stood open in the footwell.

She considered whether she should take the Interstate 80 from Rawlins or continue to use side roads and didn't pay attention to the truck that stopped at the opposite pump. Three young men got out of it and quickly spotted the pretty woman who stood next to her car, leaning slightly forward in her tight jeans and tee shirt, which both accentuated her figure. The three made hand signals and sneered at each other, sneaking up at her from behind.

"Good morning!" the first one said and the woman startled.

"Uh… good morning," she replied and turned around to face the youngsters who stood behind her, grinning and shamelessly undressing her with their eyes.

"Are you lost, miss?" the second one asked, pointing at the map.

"Maybe we can help you," the third one added.

"Uh… no," she said, "I know where I am but thanks for the offer."

The first one peered inside the car and nudged the second one, pointing towards the open duffel bag with all the cash in it.

"Wow," he said, "that's quite risky to travel with so much cash. Are you sure you don't need any… male protection?"

He stepped closer to her.

"Yes, I'm quite sure I don't need any help," she replied, backing up until her bottom was stopped by the passenger seat.

She tried to look past the three guys but the view was blocked by their truck. The cashier inside the gas station wouldn't see them and there was absolutely no traffic on the road this early in the morning.

"I dunno," the second one said and grabbed a strand of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers, "you look like the kind of girl who's desperately looking for help."

"Yeah," the third one said. "maybe she stole the money and the police is looking for her. Why would somebody travel with so much cash on such a lonely road, huh?"

"Please, I don't want to cause any trouble," the young woman pleaded.

"Neither do we," the third one said, "but maybe we can come to an agreement… after we had a little… conversation at our home."

"Yeah, it's not far away," the second one added, "just fifteen miles up the road."

"I have another suggestion," the girl said, "you leave me alone and you don't have to eat your meals through a straw."

The three men looked at each other and started laughing.

"Look who's talking," the first one said and produced a butterfly knife.

He grabbed her tee shirt, cut it apart and ripped it off her body.

"Wow, she's not wearing a bra," the second one said.

"And she has nice tits," the third one added.

The woman sighed.

"And here I thought we could solve this peacefully," she said with a sigh and rammed her knee into the testicles of the man opposite of her.

He cried out in pain and covered his crotch with his hands as he slowly collapsed and sank to the ground. Before the other two could react, she had rammed her fist into the face of the next man. Blood splattered all over the place and he spat out some teeth. He was stricken but not knocked out, stumbling a few feet backwards.

The remaining one stood there in shock for a second, then attacked the girl with his knife.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he shouted and in the heat of the moment, stabbed her between the ribs.

She grabbed his arm, twisted and broke it. He screamed in pain and tumbled away from her. Then she drew the knife out of her thorax and groaned as blood shot out of the wound. Suddenly their courage had left the three men. Apparently they hadn't expected this escalation and it dawned on them that they were in a lot of trouble. As fast as they could, they ran to their pickup truck and drove away.

The young woman stood bent over, steadying herself at the door, breathing heavily. Then, suddenly, the wound began to close and her breathing slowly became normal again. She looked around, standing topless at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, blood running down her body. Nobody had taken any notice of her. She pulled some paper towels from the dispenser next to the gas pump, cleaned herself up a bit and then picked up her torn tee shirt and the butterfly knife. Wrapping the knife in the cloth, she threw it into her car. There was blood spatter on the pump and the concrete floor but it wasn't hers, so she ignored it.

Physically completely recovered, she reached for her jeans jacket and put it on, making a mental note to change clothes as quickly as possible. But now she needed to get out of there. She closed the door on the passenger side, walked around the truck, entered the driver's seat and started the engine. Before she drove away, she turned once again towards the shop floor and the cashier who hadn't seen any of what had happened.

"Yani was here," she said with a sour look, then sped off.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 11:32 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

When Louise finally got out of bed, she quickly put on her tee shirt and her shorts, then walked out of her room and nearly tripped over Eve who's been lying in front of her door.

"Were you guarding me?" Louise asked amused.

One bark.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

Two barks. Louise chuckled.

"Alright then, let's find the others."

One bark.

They left the house and walked through the garden. Louise heard exuberant voices and laughter from the direction of the pool terrace and therefore followed the noise. Eve trotted beside her. She rounded the corner of the center house and stopped dead in her tracks.

The women were all in the pool, playing water polo while the men stood around cheering on the two teams. One team consisted of Cameron, Emily, Sydney, Lauren and Allie, the other of Alison, Sarah, Jody, Anne and Savannah. But what astonished her most was the fact that all the women were stark naked.

As they saw her, they paused the game for a moment.

"Hey, Louise!" Savannah shouted. "Come and join us."

"You… you're all in the nude," Louise replied a little shocked.

Eve barked once as if to confirm the obvious.

"I told you that you won't need any clothes here," Emily said with a wink, "come on, I know firsthand you're not a prude."

Hesitating for just a moment, Louise took off her tee shirt and her boxer shorts, which was acknowledged with approving cheering.

"I really start to like it here," she said grinning.

"We're leading 5-2," Emily said, "maybe you can help the others catch up."

"Wouldn't that be unfair?" Louise asked. "Six against five, I mean?"

"But they have two cyborgs, we only one" Savannah said. "So they've had an unfair advantage so far. Come on in."

Louise smiled and jumped into the pool.

"The winner team has to play against the men's team. It will consist of John, Derek, Charley, Morris, Danny and Marcus!" Allie shouted.

"Will they also be naked?" Louise asked.

"Absolutely!" Sarah said and looked at the men with a smirk who all wore swim trunks or boxer shorts and suddenly blushed a little. "There'll be no excuse."

All the women laughed and then the game continued.

* * *

They had lunch in the dining room while watching TV. Of course, the freeing of the two boys by the FBI and Santa Barbara police dominated the news. Steve Goldman gave interview after interview and there was footage about the four Reese's entering their house after the reunification. The reporters also got hold of Detective Aaron Kelly, who was much less used to dealing with the media. He repeatedly pointed out that the FBI had the lead in the operation and that he had only assisted. When Steve was explicitly asked about an involvement of the cyborgs, he abstained from any comments.

However, it was revealed that God's Army of Light was behind the abduction. As agreed, Steve spread the thesis that this was probably a single action of the Los Angeles Circle, but that no more details could be said at this point, since the two masterminds, Vincent DeBruyn and Roger Smithers, were still on the run. Although several members of G.A.O.L. could be arrested in Montecito, they were just security guards who weren't privy to the details of the operation.

It was also revealed that the whole story about the future role of Kyle and Derek Reese was probably a fake, made up to set the team around the three cyborg girls under pressure. Steve also denied the claim that Sarah and John Connor were still alive. After all, dozens of witnesses testified in 1999 that the two and Cameron Philips had died in an explosion while being locked into a bank vault. And as long as no one could prove the opposite, one had to continue to assume that the two had perished.

Of course there would be theories on the internet and people would speculate if the FBI wasn't hiding the truth but all in all John, Sarah and the rest of the team were quite satisfied with the outcome of their nightly operation. Now they could prepare for their attack on the G.A.O.L. itself. If anything, the abduction had proven that even without Guy Rossi at the helm that organization still represented a clear and present danger for their cause.

Another good news was that the blockade of the part of Downtown L.A. around the former Simdyne building was abolished. Most of the rubble had been removed and now that everyone knew what had happened there, it was no longer necessary to declare the area a security zone. DHS and FBI both considered the case closed. Those who worked or ran a company in the area would be compensated financially from the confiscated property of Kaliba International and could return to their places of work the following day.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 14:25 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg**

Reverend Bridger watched the news with anger and growing concern. What had Guy Rossi been thinking, leading them into such a PR disaster? Anyone could have predicted that this wouldn't have worked out with the opposition having three Terminators at their disposal.

Now the whole country's attention was suddenly focused on God's Army of Light and not in a beneficial way. Of course, his first action had been to shredder all the documents Rossi had left them on his desk. He couldn't be sure the FBI wouldn't search their offices, so he'd rather play it safe and get rid of the evidence. Besides, he'd memorized its contents anyway.

Bridger couldn't help but wonder whether all this was the prelude to the great attack announced by Guy Rossi or whether it was just a part of their leader's paranoia. However, he had no choice. As long as their Supreme Reverend was on his so-called vacation, their hands were bound and they had to do what their leader wanted.

Bridger had neither the authority nor the willpower to act against Rossi's instructions. They would celebrate Foundation Day as they did every year, preparations had already begun weeks ago. The security measures had been strengthened and any external attack would automatically lead to the hidden explosives being detonated, which would mean the certain death of thousands of people while the G.A.O.L. leaders could flee through underground tunnels.

In addition to that, Alistair Norbury was gone. Apparently he'd broken out of his guarded apartment and vanished. He was too clever to leave any traces and nobody knew what knowledge and data he had taken with him. But one thing was clear: They had to find him because he knew practically everything about the building complex and its technology.

All access codes to the computer system had already been changed, but if Alistair had joined the opposition or offered himself to the FBI as a principal witness, it wouldn't help much. However, if the old man told them about the explosives, they might refrain from launching a large-scale assault. That was a ray of hope after all, but it was known that their opponents were very inventive, resourceful and most likely worked with the government. They had to expect something and it would probably happen soon.

Before Rossi had left them, he'd issued an order to find and kill Alistair Norbury on sight. Although the old man had thoroughly covered his tracks, Bridger was finally told after a time-consuming investigation that he had booked a flight to Los Angeles under the name Earl Boykins the day before Rossi went to L.A. as well. So that was where they'd start and Bridger had immediately tasked three members of their special security guard with finding and terminating Alistair Norbury.

That small success didn't change the fact, though, that Reverend Bridger wasn't in a very good mood when his cellphone rang.

"Yes?" he said harshly.

" _What the hell have you gotten me into, Reverend?"_

"Who is there? Miss Casper?"

" _Yes, it's Jessica Casper. And to be honest, I'm extremely pissed off. You didn't tell me about the kidnapping!"_

"It was not necessary for you to be privy to the details."

" _And who had that bright idea? Guess what, my own Detective was one of those who found the children. If you'd told me, I could have pulled him off the case or made sure DeBruyn and Smithers would never talk to anyone again. But now they're on the run and as soon as they're arrested, they're gonna name me for organizing the house for the L.A. Circle."_

"I agree that's a problem. Has anyone approached you yet?"

" _No but it's just a matter of time. You have to do something. You got me into this mess, now get me out of it again."_

"I'm afraid we have no influence on the FBI, Miss Casper."

" _Then allow me to seek refuge at headquarters until the storm died down. I can take sick leave and disappear."_

Bridger thought for a moment. Leaving Jessica Casper in Santa Barbara would be a security risk because she was the direct link between the kidnappers and him. Letting her fall into the hands of the FBI was therefore not desirable.

"Alright," he said, "come here, I'll make sure you get an apartment. It just so happens that one just became vacant."

" _Thank you Reverend,"_ Jessica replied, _"how am I supposed to get to Florida?"_

"The Supreme Reverend's Cessna Citation is still parked at LAX. The airport operators just cleared the jet after we settled their bill. Go there, I'll inform our pilot to wait for you."

" _I can be there in about three hours; will that be enough?"_

"That should be sufficient. But no longer than that."

" _Understood. See you in Florida, Reverend. Be enlightened."_

"Be enlightened, Miss Casper."

Bridger ended the call. It was a good thing she called him. She would be under his supervision in Fredericksburg, and if she were to move into Alistair's empty apartment, her surveillance would also be assured.

* * *

Jessica Casper smiled in satisfaction. John's plan seemed to work. Reverend Bridger immediately seized the opportunity when she offered to come to Fredericksburg. She had no illusions, though. Being in Florida would mean being under close observation around the clock. She would have to pretend to ignore all this and continue to be the good, compliant member of God's Army of Light while secretly spying on the personnel.

She packed a suitcase, then drove towards Malibu. Stopping at Cliffside Drive and getting Alison's treatment should only cost a few minutes. Her superiors at the Santa Barbara police would of course wonder why she suddenly called in sick and then disappeared. It wasn't a secret she was a member of G.A.O.L. and they'd quickly put one and one together. But once this was over, the FBI would explain that she actually worked undercover and that it was her who pointed them towards the house in Montecito. Until then, however, she would have to accept being on the list of wanted persons nationwide.

And it would mean she'd have to live with Alison's modifications longer than planned.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 01:14 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

John, Alison, Emily and Cameron awaited Jessica in the front yard. The police Lieutenant drove through the gate and stopped the car in front of them, then got out.

"Did he take the bait?" John asked.

"Swallowed it greedily," Jessica replied smiling.

"Good. Alison, would you be so kind?"

"Of course, John," she replied and turned towards Jessica, "are you ready?"

"Can one ever be ready for that?" Jessica asked nervously and opened her mouth.

Alison let a glob of her nanobot gel fall into the woman's mouth.

"The process itself will be painless," she said, "but after a few minutes you'll very likely get a headache. That's why I prepared this for you."

She held up a small perfume bottle that contained a clear liquid.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"An ointment I… uh… produced for you. It's a combination of nanobots and chemicals. It eliminates the sensation of pain. If you rub it into your skin on a daily basis, you shouldn't have trouble with painful side-effects. However, it won't help against the slight disorientation you'll experience."

Jessica took the bottle, sprayed some of it on her skin and rubbed it in.

"A word of warning, though," Alison added, "this was designed specifically for you, it's bespoke to your DNA, encoded to your genes. It will only work for you. For everyone else, this liquid is extremely hazardous and will cause random mutations of the skin and the underlying connective tissue. It might leave other people quite disfigured. So make sure that you are the only one using it."

"Wow, okay. I understand. I… whoa!" she faltered a little and held her head. "I… I guess it's starting."

She started breathing heavily as she looked up and saw the world changing around her. Most of the colors vanished and she had trouble focusing on anything.

"Does it work?" John asked.

Jessica looked at him and then at Cameron, Emily and Alison. John looked fairly normal to her. However, that wasn't the case with the three cyborgs. While she still recognized them for who they were, the silhouettes of the three women were superimposed by a kaleidoscope of different colors. She could still see the faces, but they seemed like ghosts or aliens to her. There was a difference in the pattern, though. Emily and Cameron shimmered almost identical while Alison looked very different.

"I… I guess it does," Jessica answered John. "I can understand why this upsets animals, it's really weird. Looking at them is almost like being on an LSD trip. And there's a difference between Alison and the other two."

"Of course," Cameron said, "different Terminator models should show a different pattern. I guess a Triple-Eight will look different again."

Jessica nodded.

"Will you be able to cope with it?" John asked with a slightly worried face, seeing drops of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Yeah… I guess so," she replied. "Will probably need a few hours to get used to it."

"Good," Alison said. "There's one more thing to do before you leave."

"And what is that?"

Alison touched her shoulder and zapped her. The woman lost consciousness and sank to the ground.

"You could have warned her," John said.

Alison shrugged.

"I found that most humans prefer not to see it coming," she replied.

* * *

John, Emily and Cameron returned to the pool deck.

"Did it work?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," John confirmed, "Jessica recognized them as cyborgs after being treated with the nanobots. Alison is driving her to the airport. We'll keep her car hidden in our garage."

"She'll have to live with her altered vision for a lot longer now," Allie pointed out.

"I think she'll handle that," John said. "Alison gave her a little bottle of a liquid that contains a painkiller she can rub into her skin."

"Do we want to know which body part of hers that fluid came from?" Savannah asked.

"I'm sure you don't," Cameron said with a grin.

Emily was about to undress again when John stopped her.

"Not so fast. You and Louise have an appointment at 2:30 p.m."

"What?" Emily asked. "What kind of appointment? And what about the match against you?"

John handed her the business card Catherine had given him the night before.

"The match has to wait." he said.

"Dr. Linda Martin?" Emily asked.

"Catherine recommended her," John explained, "said she's used to treating special cases. You better tell Louise to get dressed."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 02:21 p.m.**

 **Hollywood**

"Do we really need to do this?" Louise asked in a complaining tone as they drove into the underground car park of the office complex where Dr. Martin had her practice. "I don't feel I need a shrink."

"John insists on it," Emily said, "and I agree. I'm not a therapist, I lack the necessary insight to really help you."

"But all I need is you," Louise replied stubbornly. "You are my therapy."

"But I'm not with you all the time and your problems go far beyond what I'm able to cure. Let's face it, Louise, you're heavily traumatized. I'm the pill that makes the symptoms go away but the illness remains. We have to fight the illness, though, not the symptoms."

"But can't Alison continue to give me this drug? It's awesome, I feel like I could fly."

"Sure, let's replace your trauma with a drug addiction. Sorry, Louise, but that's not how it's going to work."

Emily parked the Jeep and the two got out. Dr. Martin's practice was on the second floor of an office building where many doctors had established their practice. As they walked down the corridor, a smart-looking young man came walking out of Dr. Martin's door. He was dark-haired, had a three-day beard and smiled at them as he put on his jacket again.

"Hello, ladies," he said with an English accent and eyed them unashamed from head to toe.

Louise wanted to reply something but Emily pulled her with her.

"Ignore him," she said. "Probably another patient with a mental problem."

The man was taken aback a little and wanted to say something but then just shrugged and walked away. As the two entered the practice, there was no reception and no receptionist, just an empty waiting room. They were alone in there, so Emily decided to knock on the door to the adjacent office.

"Come in!" a female voice shouted from inside.

They opened the door and looked into what was basically an office with a desk, a sideboard, a bookshelf, a couch, an armchair and a coffee table. Some tasteful accessories gave the room an inviting, comfortable touch. Dimmed sunlight shone through the half-closed blinds of the windows on the left.

Dr. Linda Martin was an attractive if a little short blonde in her mid-forties. She was wearing glasses with a black frame, a grey skirt, a red blouse and a beige jacket. As Emily and Louise stood in the doorframe, she was busy pinning up her hair again, looking a bit disheveled.

"Dr. Martin?" Emily asked.

"Yes, yes, come in," the doctor replied, "I'm sorry but I had to squeeze in a patient who has the nasty habit of appearing without an appointment."

Emily and Louise entered the room and looked around.

"Please, sit," Dr. Martin said with a smile and motioned at the sofa. "You must be Miss Quinn."

Louise just nodded as she and Emily sat down.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Emily Gage. I suppose Catherine Weaver informed you about us?"

"She told me that Louise Quinn would come to see me with a friend who's been helping her a lot in dealing with the events of the past seven months. I'm of course somewhat familiar with your case through the media, Miss Quinn. You are both still very young. Would you like me to keep on addressing you like that or would you prefer a first name basis for our sessions?"

"First name is okay with me," Louise replied and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Delighted, I'm Linda. Now, why exactly did you choose to seek my help?"

Emily and Louise looked at each other.

"Last night Louise tried to kill herself," Emily said, "she was found just in time."

"I see," Dr. Martin said. "What exactly is your relationship, if I may ask?"

Again, the two looked at each other and Louise nodded.

"I'm Louise's savior," Emily said and let her eyes glow blue, "I'm sure you've heard of me as well."

"Ah…" Dr. Martin said rather unimpressed, "then you're one of the cyborgs."

And once again, Emily and Louise looked at each other.

"You're taking this rather calmly, Linda," Emily said.

Dr. Martin chuckled.

"I've become used to such things. You have no idea what kind of… _exotic_ patients I'm dealing with sometimes. Well, shall we begin?"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 03:46 p.m. (Mountain Standard Time)**

 **Cedar City, Utah**

The young woman sat at the bar in a café and watched the news.

She desperately hoped that her encounter with the three young men would have no effect on the timeline. But nobody had to die and it happened in the barren wasteland of Nowheresville. How someone could live in such a bleak place was a mystery to her. Harassing women who passed by on the road was probably something like a popular sport of the village youth there. Thank God for her natural healing powers. It proved again that it had been the right decision to choose her for the mission.

She'd been driving for eight hours straight, only stopping once at a truck stop to take a shower and change her clothes. While she sipped at her coffee, she watched the interview on the TV screen above the bar.

" _Director Goldman, can you tell us any details about the kidnappers?"_

" _At this time we can only say that the main perpetrators are Vincent DeBruyn and Roger Smithers, both leading members of the Los Angeles Circle of God's Army of Light. I'm afraid they were able to escape and are currently on the run. However, we initiated a nationwide manhunt now and it's just a matter of time until we can arrest them. The extent to which others were involved in the abduction is still subject of our investigations. Please understand that I cannot tell you any details right now. But the most important thing at the moment is that the two boys are back with their parents and that nothing has happened to them. Please respect their privacy and grant them some peace and quiet. We should be thankful that they have been freed from the hands of religious extremists."_

" _Can you confirm that the claims in the kidnappers' video have been made up by them?"_

" _At the moment it looks like that, yes. Besides, it's also a matter of common sense. The only explanation for their knowledge would be that they have it from the future. But who could have given it to them? No, right now we're assuming this is all a fictional story they came up with to seek attention."_

" _And what about Sarah Connor? We know that the FBI buried the case nine years ago. Is it being brought back to light now?"_

" _Again, we have no reason to believe the kidnappers knew anything the FBI doesn't. The deaths of Sarah and John Connor and Cameron Philips nine years ago have been confirmed by witnesses. There was no way out of that bank vault and when it exploded, the destruction was so complete that no remains were found._ _If you want speculations, you have to look around the Internet. I see no reason to participate in that."_

" _There are rumors that you had help with the operation from our three cyborg girls, especially since the boys were liberated in record time. Do you have anything to say about that?"_

" _We have received tips that have been a great help to us. The sources are confidential."_

 _"Since you don't deny the clues came from the cyborg girls, does that mean by implication that they actually came from there?"_

" _No comment."_

"They're gonna roast you for weeks about that one, Steve," the young woman said between two sips.

"What do you think, Miss? Do you think the cyborgs are working together with the FBI?"

She turned to look to her right. A middle-aged man sat next to her and had obviously overheard her muttering.

"I think the reporter was right," she said, "if they wouldn't work together with them, he could have simply said that. Goldman made a tactical error."

"I'm not sure if we should hand over police work to machines," the man commented. "What about the human factor of it all?"

"Well, what about it?"

"What if the machines take over? Will humanity still have its place in the future?"

"They're only a few, we are six billion. They will hardly take over anything."

"But more can be made."

"That's not so easy. These three – and all the others that might still run around – only exist because an artificial intelligence, Skynet, created them. Only Skynet won't be made anymore. Without its help, it'll take humanity many decades to get anywhere near this technology."

"You seem pretty sure about that."

"Yes, I am pretty sure."

"Computer expert?"

"Who? Me? No, just an interested, open-minded observer. I see no reason to panic."

"I'm just saying…" the man said thoughtfully, "airplanes can fly alone these days. They can start automatically, land automatically. Strictly speaking, pilots ain't necessary anymore to operate them. But would you set your foot into an aircraft, knowing that no pilot is on board?"

"No."

"See? I rest my case."

"But what if the pilot was one of those cyborgs? They can fly an airliner better than a human can. They don't tire, they won't panic, they won't get bored and they will not react wrongly in a critical situation."

The man smiled.

"Okay, you got me there," he said.

The woman pulled out some coins and put them onto the counter in front of her.

"Was nice talking to you, Mister…?"

"Applegate, Cyrus Applegate. Please don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, Cyrus. Enjoy your life, now that you can."

The woman got off the stool and was about to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, you didn't tell me _your_ name," he called after her.

She turned around and smiled.

"Yani was here," she simply said and left.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 02:39 p.m.**

 **Hollywood**

"So, do you wanna talk about why you wanted to take your own life?" Dr. Martin asked.

Louise took a deep breath. Actually, she hadn't wanted to talk about it. She didn't know if the drug Alison had given her had opened her up or if it was the fact that Linda Martin really seemed to be trustworthy, but she actually started talking straight away.

"When Emily saved me, I fell in love with her," she began. "And she with me. At least I thought so. And we really had a good time on our way back. Thanks to her, I was able to forget my six months of torment, especially after Alison – the other cyborg – had completely healed my body."

"Louise, I really do love you," Emily objected, "But as I explained to you from the very beginning, I'm already taken."

"Wait a second," Dr. Martin said, "are you telling me that on your way back home, which took longer than normal if I remember correctly, you two had an… affair?"

"We still have," Emily said.

Louise scoffed.

"Yeah, when you're not busy with something else, which is about ninety percent of the time."

"Louise…"

"Don't get me wrong now," Dr. Martin interrupted, "but what made you start an affair with the girl you freed from the hands of rapists and murderers?"

"We share a similar fate," Emily replied and told Dr. Martin the story of her own abduction, how she was tortured and how the Grays implanted Emma into her who took over her body.

When she finished, Dr. Martin looked at her for a moment.

"Forty-three years?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yes."

"I can't even… well, it explains why the two of you felt connected when you met, assuming I can apply the same kind of psychology to you than I can apply to a human."

"For the most part you can, I guess," Emily replied.

"It explains why Louise is so attached to you. A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved. How were you able to deal with that trauma?"

"I have my family and I have John," Emily replied. "Their understanding, their support and their love helped a lot."

"Yes, and while you were feeling better, you left me alone with my parents who have no idea how I feel, don't really know what I've been through and therefore can't talk to me about it."

"Louise, that's not fair. And we discussed that before. I did not dump you. You had to be reunited with your parents because you couldn't stay with me."

"So, if I understand that correctly," Dr. Martin said, "the barely healed emotional wounds opened up again when Emily, for lack of a better word... left you?"

"Yes," Louise said, "I felt so alone, so isolated. My friends stopped visiting me because of all the reporters in front of the house. And they weren't really interested in what I've been going through, everyone was only interested in knowing about Emily!"

"I see."

"Why didn't you call me right away?" Emily asked, "We could have gotten you out of there much earlier."

"I thought that I would... get over it, that it would only be a matter of time before things got back to normal. At least that's what I told myself. And I wanted to be strong. For you, for my parents…"

"I understand you were recently moved from your home to a new place?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes, it had become necessary for security reasons but also to flee the media. We now live in a fancy mansion that used to belong to a famous Hollywood star. It feels so… surreal after all that I've been through."

"You seemed to love it when we brought you there," Emily said.

"I did… and I still do… but the place is huge and I feel so lost there sometimes. Without you, I mean. I felt even more disconnected than before. My parents are happy, Catherine organized a new job for my father… they're now busy with their own lives again. It seemed to me as if they had ticked the whole thing off for themselves and tacitly assumed that I would tag along. But the truth is that I felt redundant, like an appendage."

"Again, why didn't you talk to me about that?" Emily asked. "I would have come and helped you."

"Because you wouldn't have listened! You were always busy with so much more important things."

"You wanted Emily just for you," Dr. Martin stated. "Not just occasionally. Am I right?"

Louise looked down.

"Yes," she said in a low voice.

"It still doesn't explain, though, why you suddenly went from being traumatized to being suicidal. There's still a piece of the puzzle missing."

"Emily and her two sisters celebrated their builtday on Sunday," Louise said.

"Uh… _builtday_?"

"Like a birthday," Emily explained, "only we weren't born, we were built."

"Ah… right. Go on, Louise."

"Emily had invited me. I was overjoyed to finally being introduced to the rest of the family. When I got there, though, I saw that John, Emily, Alison, and Cameron wore these new necklaces."

"You mean that necklace she's wearing now?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure," Emily said, took off the necklace and handed it over to Dr. Martin.

The therapist turned it in her fingers, looked at it from all sides. She didn't miss the symbolism.

"It's made from the same coltan alloy our endoskeletons are made from," Emily said with barely concealed pride, "John had a necklace made for each of us at a jeweler's and one for himself as well."

"I see," Dr. Martin said and handed it back to Emily who immediately put it around her neck again, "this is a very strong symbol of love and attachment."

"It is," Emily confirmed, "John could never legally marry us, so this is our way to show that we belong together."

"Wait a second…," Linda Martin said, "are you going to tell me that you and your two, uh, sisters share John as a, well… sort of husband?"

"Yes," Emily replied, "the three of us all have identical chips. Once there was only one Cameron but due to complicated circumstances, which I don't want to go into here now, two of us traveled back in time and took on a different appearance so that we would at least visually differ from each other."

"So… you look differently but you have identical brains or processors or whatever, is that what you wanna say?"

"Yes," Emily confirmed, "although we've been developing slightly different personalities and will continue doing so, we'll basically remain the same person."

"Like identical twins or in this case triplets."

"In a way but even more identical than that. We're one person that has been split into three bodies."

"I see. And that is why John _'married'_ the three of you by giving you those necklaces."

"Yes."

"How did you feel about that when you saw it, Louise?" Dr. Martin asked and looked at the girl who'd seemed to have become slightly more uncomfortable while Emily spoke.

"I was shocked," Louise replied, "At first I didn't let on but when I got back home, I just cried the whole time. I realized Emily didn't need me anymore. Nobody needed me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Emily said, "Of course I still need you."

"As what, huh? As a pastime, a toy when you want to get out of your marriage bed? Let's be honest here, I have no place in your life anymore. I have no place in nobody's life."

"And so you decided to end it?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes," Louise said and began crying, "that way they would at least have known what it feels like to be in pain like that."

Emily looked at Louise flabbergasted.

"You wanted to kill yourself to hurt me?" she asked surprised.

"How else could I hurt you?" Louise replied sobbing, "You're a cyborg, an invincible killing machine. You don't react to verbal insults, you have no ego to offend, you feel no physical pain."

"But why do you want to hurt me in the first place?"

Louise didn't reply. Instead, she kept crying. Dr. Martin handed her a box with tissues. The girl took some and blew her nose.

"I suppose," Dr. Martin said, "Louise not only feels abandoned but also helpless. And as she said, the only possible way she thought she could lash out at you was by taking her own life."

"It's impossible to hurt her," Louise said in an agitated tone. "No matter what I do, she always wears it calmly, amused even. She never gets offended or angry. But yesterday she was. After they picked me up from the hospital, she was really mad at me, I could sense that. And it felt like a success. Finally, I'd gotten through."

"What are you saying?" Emily asked perplexed, "You were willing to take your life just to make me angry?"

"And sad, yes," Louise added.

"That doesn't make any sense," Emily said.

"It makes sense to Louise," Dr. Martin said. "She feels neglected, lost, abandoned and left alone after the traumatic experiences of her abduction. She needed to find out if she still means something to you."

"By killing herself?" Emily asked unbelieving.

"Maybe she didn't really want to kill herself, maybe she unconsciously speculated on being saved - as it happened then."

"But that's completely illogical. It was pure luck that Porter found her."

"The human psyche is extremely complicated," Linda Martin said, "maybe you have trouble grasping it in its complexity. No offense."

"None taken. I know I still have problems with understanding humans."

Dr. Martin looked at Louise.

"The more important question is, are _you_ fully aware that she's not human?" she asked the girl.

"What? Yes, of course. I mean, you haven't seen her in action, she's unstoppable. She got shot in the face with a shotgun and it didn't even slow her down."

"That's her body," Dr. Martin said, "but have you fully grasped and accepted the fact that there is no brain in that skull of hers but a computer chip that is still learning to understand humans and how to deal with them?"

"Yes," Louise said quickly, "I mean… I think I have." She looked at Emily, becoming a little insecure, "I mean you're a woman, right? And you really love me, don't you?"

"I do," Emily confirmed, "and I am a woman, yes. But I'm not human and never will be."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Dr. Martin continued, "but strictly speaking Emily is a different species and there are certain… incompatibilities and differences of a cognitive nature."

"Yes, you're right," Emily said, turned towards Louise and took her hands, "you seek the love of a human, but I'm not human and can never give you that. I can be your friend and part-time lover but I can never be your partner for life. Someday you'll have to find somebody else for that."

Louise sobbed loudly.

"I don't want anyone else, I want you!" she said stubbornly.

"We're not going to solve this problem today," Dr. Martin stated, "this will take a lot more time. But I think we already made some progress. I think we established that clinging to Emily won't help you in the long run, Louise. It can only temporarily numb the pain and it's not gonna solve your mental problems. On the long run, you'll have to disconnect yourself from Emily and go on with your life. You have to overcome the trauma of captivity, rape and torture without her and I'm here to help you with that."

Louise stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I want that," she said, "I want to become myself again."

"Good," Dr. Martin said with a smile, "I suggest we three meet twice a week, you also need time to digest what was talked about here. How is Mondays and Thursdays for you? Same time every time?"

"Sounds fine to me," Emily replied and looked at Louise.

"Yes," the girl said, drying her eyes with another tissue, "sounds good."

"And I suggest that you stay together for the time being," Dr. Martin added, "leaving Louise alone would be risky in her current state. One can never know if the pain and despair do not drive her into a desperate act again. Would you like me to prescribe something to make it easier for you?"

"My sister Alison can administer medication," Emily said, "but thank you."

"I see. Well, it's your choice. See you next week then?"

"Yes," Emily said and got up.

Louise got up as well, they shook hands and then the two walked out of Dr. Martin's office.

* * *

After leaving the practice, Emily and Louise stopped by at "The Castle" in Beverly Hills. Caitlin and Jasper Quinn were delighted to learn that the two had had an appointment with a therapist and would continue visiting her. The two stayed for dinner and the mood quickly relaxed, making it easy for the parents to let her daughter go with Emily again.

On their way back to Malibu neither of them said anything at first. Eventually, Louise couldn't take it anymore.

"You're the most stubborn girlfriend I ever had," she said a little irritated.

"I'm the only girlfriend you ever had," Emily deadpanned without taking her eyes of the road.

"When will you forgive me? I already said I'm sorry."

"As I already told John, a simple 'sorry' isn't enough."

"What else can I do? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I want you to convince me that something like that will never happen again."

"You already know that I deeply regret it and that I won't do it again," Louise said, "you just wanna leave me to stew a little longer."

"We cyborgs can be very patient, as you know."

"But I'm not! Please, Emily, why can't it be like before?"

"Exactly like before?"

"Yes!"

"Then it will have exactly the same result."

"What!? No!"

"No what?"

Louise breathed heavily.

"Alright, alright," she finally said, "not like before. But better."

Emily looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh."

"In which way?"

"Come to my room tonight and I'll show you."

"I won't promise anything."

"It's already enough for me that you didn't say no."

The two looked at each other and finally Emily smiled.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Louise."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, August 28th, 2008 - 09:12 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Yani let herself fall onto the bed in her room in the Lincoln Park Motel. She was exhausted after the long drive. She bit into a burrito she'd bought from a Mexican food vendor across the street and thought about her next steps.

Tomorrow she'd park the truck in a safe place where it would be found by the police once the owners had returned from vacation and reported it stolen. She'd have to buy a new car. Nothing fancy, probably a used Honda or Toyota, in which she could move around L.A. County almost as if she were invisible.

Which she more or less would have to be from now on. She'd have to remain hidden and interact with as few people as possible. Also, she'd open a bank account tomorrow. She knew where and who she'd have to approach, so no one would report the massive amount of cash in her bag.

Unfortunately, the bank employee she had in mind would be arrested a month later on suspicion of money laundering for a drug cartel. But by then she would have already transferred the money to other bank accounts under a false name, so that it could no longer be traced. It was always good to prepare carefully for a mission.

After that it would be time to wait. She knew that her target person would regularly be in a certain place, but unfortunately she didn't know exactly when. But how do they say? Patience is a virtue. And her parents had taught her that patience can sometimes make all the difference.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Reviews still always welcome :-)_**

 ** _\- Sorry if you're disappointed that there was no more interaction between old Derek and young Derek or Sarah and young Kyle. But seriously, those two boys are completely different characters and I don't plan on letting them play a bigger role in the rest of the story._**

 ** _\- And in case you're wondering: Yes, I "borrowed" Dr. Linda from another TV show but it's just a reference, a gag, it won't be a crossover, I promise ;-) And yes, I know the year is 2008 and not 2017 but honestly, I don't care._** ** _It was fun to use her ;-)_**


	35. Added Substance

**Sunday, August 31st, 2008 – 08:05 a.m.**

 **Downtown L.A.**

Alistair Norbury sat at the table where, like every day, he had his continental breakfast while enjoying an excellent coffee and reading the newspaper. He'd discovered this small café a week ago and immediately fell in love with the place. "The Daily Dose" lay hidden in the middle of an old industrial area in a narrow, brick-paved, semicircular alley surrounded by old brick buildings.

The unrendered masonry of the two-story buildings towered on both sides, spending cool shade. They were covered with ivy, into which the owner of the café had placed chains of lights. The alley was so narrow that it could only accommodate a single row of tables that had been lined up along the wall. Somehow the place had a little bit of the flair of an Italian old town and was something like a small island of tranquility in the middle of the huge, bustling city of Los Angeles. If you ignored the fact that the naked concrete desert of L.A. began twenty yards further on, you could almost feel like being somewhere in Europe.

For Alistair, it was a little hideaway from the hustle and bustle of Downtown L.A. but still close enough to walk comfortably from his apartment at the next corner to the café every morning, and from there to his workplace at Zeira Corp. And if he didn't feel like walking, there was a Metro Bike station just across the street from where he lived. Alistair still didn't like driving a car, especially not in such a crowded city where it took ages to get anywhere.

The apartment Catherine had organized for him, was located in an old office building in Mateo Street that had been modernized and converted into apartments. Alistair liked the mixture between old and young architecture. It reminded him of himself. He was also old and young at the same time, eighty-seven in years but with the body of a forty-year-old. The neighborhood in which he lived seemed to be quite hip and full of artists and young people who, in contrast to all the clichés of Los Angeles, had committed themselves to a European lifestyle.

Normally he'd have to be on his way to work by now. However, it was the weekend and most of the Connor team was on a field trip today. So, for the first time in weeks, nothing to do. Alistair finally had some peace and quiet to enjoy his breakfast while leafing through the Los Angeles Times.

"Good morning, Alistair," the young waitress said with a smile. "Would you like another cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please," he replied with a smile.

He liked the young girl. She was new in the café and very cute. Maybe it was his imagination but she seemed to have become quite fond of him. Maybe she liked older men, he didn't know. He had no illusions but it felt good to have the attention of a young, beautiful woman. Jeanette had only been working there for three days, but she had already taken the hearts of the guests by storm with her down-to-earth cordiality, her humor, her charm and her casual honesty.

As she was walking away with his empty cup to bring him a new one, he couldn't help but checking out her figure. The little she wore didn't leave much to imagination: Sneakers, very short boxer shorts she had obviously cut from a pair of normal jeans and a cropped tee shirt that barely covered her breasts. No bra. She couldn't have looked more seductively if she'd been naked. She had this dark spot on the back of her left thigh. It was shaped like a Möbius band and he had repeatedly asked himself whether this spot was of natural origin or whether a tattoo artist had helped there.

Alistair wasn't the only one looking at her. Practically all the male guests in the café followed her with their eyes. Why did the girls always have to dress so provocatively these days? A few minutes later, she came back with his new cup and put it down on the table.

"Thank you, my dear," Alistair said, "you're an angel."

Jeanette smiled in return.

"I'm on a short break now. Do you mind if I join you?"

Alistair looked up from his newspaper in surprise.

"Except you prefer reading the Times," Jeanette quickly said, "I don't want to impose myself on you."

"What? Oh… No, no, no, it's fine. I'm delighted. Please, sit."

Alistair folded the newspaper and put it aside as Jeanette sat down.

"May I ask to what awesome circumstance I owe this honor?" he asked smiling.

"I like you," Jeanette replied with a smile, "I watched you for three days and you always arrive at the same time, take the same table, order the same breakfast. I talked to the staff and apparently, this is the first time you ordered a second cup of coffee."

Alistair blushed a little.

"I didn't know I was under observation," he said with a slight frown.

"Oh. No, no, no… you got me wrong," Jeanette said quickly and put on a sly smile. "I was just wondering… did you order it because I would have to return to your table?"

Alistair blushed even more.

"Am I that easy to see through?" he asked with a shy smile.

Jeanette leaned a bit forward and rested her chin on her hand while looking him right in the eyes.

"When it comes to women, most men are alike," she said ominously, "I realize how they follow me with their eyes and you are no exception, Alistair."

"Yeah, well..." Alistair replied, feeling his heart beating faster under her gaze, "no wonder men look at you when you dress like that."

"The owner of the café encourages us to dress provocatively. She thinks it produces regular customers."

Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"She's right with that. But this café wouldn't need that to draw attention. The place is rather unique in Los Angeles. Have you ever been to Europe?"

"Frequently," Jeanette replied, "I've travelled the world a lot."

Alistair frowned and looked at her.

"With your parents?"

"And alone."

"That's quite brave for such a young woman."

She smiled.

"I may be older than you think, Alistair."

"Yeah, the same applies to me, Jeanette."

"Call me Yani. All my friends call me Yani."

"And my friends call me Ali. Nice to meet you, Yani."

They shook hands. The brief touch felt nice and she had a firm grip. He was quite overwhelmed by how much this pretty young girl seemed to be interested in him. He felt flattered. Shouldn't his alarm be going off? Why was a girl like her flirting with him? He was well over eighty years old. Well… not evidently but that was still how old he felt at heart.

He had to remind himself for the Nth time that thanks to Alison's nanobots, he had the body of a forty-year-old and that because of that treatment, he would also age very slowly. Besides, the look in the mirror each morning confirmed that he was a pretty handsome guy. Should he try to get involved with Yani? Why not? She seemed to be interested, just like he was. So why not go the whole hog? Why not enjoy life again for a chance? It had been so long. And after all, _she_ had started it.

"So," he said, "any plans for after work?"

 **-0-**

 **Peterson Air Force Base – Colorado Springs**

Sonya Hawkins walked energetically into the empty aircraft hangar, followed by Zoe Kruger.

"ATTEN-TION!" an officer shouted loudly and the troop of roughly twenty soldiers in camouflage stood at attention.

The officer, a captain, saluted her, then stepped back into the ranks. Sonya confronted the men and mustered them for a moment before she began to talk in her loud voice.

"At ease," she said and the men relaxed a bit. "You're probably wondering why you have been summoned here on such a short notice, on a Sunday."

She paused for a moment, then continued.

"You are here because according to your records and profiles you are the finest the American Forces have to offer. Navy, Army, Air Force – not necessarily in that order. From every objective point of view, you are the best of the best. My name is Sonya Hawkins, I'm with the Secret Service and act as an unofficial advisor to the President of the United States. Currently I'm also leading the task force "Delilah". Agent Zoe Kruger here is with the CIA, she's my second in command. The President has personally tasked me with forming this squad. As of now, you are released from your previous duties. You're no longer part of any military branch, you're forming a new team that hasn't been named yet. However, we always have an open ear for imaginative suggestions."

Again, she paused for effect and she saw that the attention was fully focused on her and that they were tense, having no clue about what was going on. At the mentioning of task force "Delilah", however, some had looked at each other. It seemed the information about its existence and what they're doing had seeped through the command levels in some places.

"Of course, we're not forcing anyone to join this new special unit. This is strictly voluntary. If anyone of you doesn't want to be here, they may leave now. Your career will not be harmed. You will return to your Special Forces and there will be no entry in your personnel files. No one will look at you. However, if you decide to stay, you will be a member of the United States' most secret special unit from now on. This team will not work together permanently, though. If you're not needed here, you will continue to serve at your home bases. You can be summoned at any given time, no matter what you do and where you are. Your superiors have been informed accordingly without being given any details."

Sonya waited for a moment but none of the soldiers was moving away.

"Good," she said, "from now on, me and Agent Kruger are your direct superiors. You will only follow our orders. This team is being formed to address the threat posed by rogue cyborgs from the future."

For the first time, the men showed emotional reactions. They looked at each other, some seemed intrigued, some frowned and others looked surprised with anticipation.

"You will be trained to effectively fight these cyborgs and to bring them down, should it be necessary," Sonya continued, "Zoe?"

The addressed woman stepped forward.

"Thank you, Sonya," Zoe said. "Our task force _'Delilah'_ and other units across the country are working on localizing and finding rogue cyborgs. They will inform us of the results of their investigations. Some cyborgs may be cooperative, others might be extremely hostile. We are going to determine that beforehand and approach them accordingly. If they are willing to cooperate, they will receive an offer that allows them to lead their own lives, subject to conditions. However, if they turn out to be hostile and react aggressively to their exposure, we will be forced to neutralize them. And this is where you come in to play. Are there any questions so far?"

One soldier raised a hand.

"How do we know how to bring them down?" he asked. "Judging by what is known from the news, they're pretty much unstoppable."

"That is correct," Sonya answered, "and that's why you won't be alone. You will be supported by a civilian team with extensive experience in fighting cyborgs. This civilian team has its own command structure and will continue to work independently as well. However, they agreed to share their knowledge and combine their efforts with us - but only unofficially. Everything you see and experience here today, falls under the highest secrecy level and mustn't leave this hangar. Under no circumstances must an outsider ever find out what exactly we are doing. This also applies to friends, superiors and especially to family members. It is also for your personal protection, because if it should become known that you belong to this unit, you could become a target yourself. Apart from that, breach of secrecy would result in immediate, dishonorable dismissal and several years in prison."

While she was talking, another group of people was entering the hangar. It consisted of six young women and four men, three of them seemingly in their thirties while the fourth looked like a teenager. Sonya paused and smiled as the group joined them.

"Glad you could make it," she said.

"Yeah, sorry for the delay," John replied and hugged her, "the jet had to make a detour due to bad weather over the Rockies."

"You're still on time, though," Zoe remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," John said, hugging her as well. _"I brought you the package we talked about,"_ he added in a low voice and handed her a small parcel,

" _Great, I'll hand it over to Norberto tonight,"_ Zoe replied equally low.

While Sonya and Zoe welcomed and hugged the rest of the team, the elite soldiers watched the newcomers with a mixture of curiosity, suspicion and amusement. The group had nothing military about it and looked more like a class on a school trip. They were casually dressed, some of the women even provocatively. The soldiers looked at each other and exchanged disdainful looks.

"Don't let yourself be fooled by outward appearances," Sonya said, guessing the men's thoughts, "and don't underestimate them. Everyone who's done so in the past is most probably dead."

There was a bit of chuckling among the men. Obviously, they didn't take Sonya's words seriously. The tallest and most imposing of the newcomers stepped forward.

"My name is Porter," he said and the soldiers stopped chuckling to pay him attention. "You are here to learn how to defend yourselves against cyborgs and how to bring them down if you have to. If you turn around, you'll notice that we are prepared for a little demonstration."

The men turned around and saw that behind them a part of the hangar floor was covered with rubber mats, the kind that was also used for martial arts training. Behind the mats lay a small collection of human-sized puppets.

"Those are original crash test dummies," Porter explained, "the same kind the car industry uses for their crash tests. We'll use them for demonstration. In weight and size they're identical to the average human. I need two volunteers."

The soldiers looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry," Porter said smiling, "all of you will leave here today unharmed."

Finally, two soldiers stepped forward.

"Excellent," Porter said and started walking towards where the dummies lay, "Follow me."

The men watched as Porter pointed at the dummies.

"Pick one up and hold it in the middle between you," he said.

The two volunteers lifted the crash test dummy off the floor and held it between themselves, with its arms around their shoulders.

"Like this, Sir?" the one on the left asked.

"Yes," Porter said, "just imagine you're carrying a wounded comrade from the battlefield."

Everyone could see that the dummy was really heavy and that they had to maintain a tight grip to not let it slip from their shoulders. Porter turned towards the soldiers again.

"All of you have absolutely no idea what it means to confront a cyborg in close combat," he continued. "Today, however, that will change."

There was a murmur going through the soldiers as they were hit by the implications of what Porter had said. They looked around, apparently looking for a cyborg to enter the hangar. Porter took a few steps back and one of the petite girls stepped in his place. Slowly, the soldiers concentrated their attention on her. Some of them were openly checking her out with a smile on their faces.

"My name is Cameron," she said, "and I'm here to show you what it means to confront a cyborg."

The soldiers grinned at her, some trying to hide the grin with their hands.

"You look at me and see a harmless, maybe helpless, pretty girl," Cameron said smiling, "I evoke the male protective instinct in you." She stopped smiling and put on her blank Terminator stare. "But I have already fooled you."

She quickly stepped towards the two volunteers who still held up the crash test dummy and hit it hard in the chest with the palm of her hand. The dummy was catapulted out of their grip and flew across the hangar until it hit a wall about twenty yards away, where it fell to the ground.

At once, the hangar was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. It was obvious to everyone that a person would not have survived that. While the men were still shocked, Cameron picked up another crash test dummy, lifting it up effortlessly by its neck, holding it on her outstretched arm.

"I am a cyborg," she said and let her eyes glow red, "And if you ever come this close to one of my kind who's hostile to you, you're dead."

And with that she tightened the grip around the neck of the dummy. The men saw and heard how the metal spine crumbled and deformed under her fingers. Then, with a flick of her hand, the spine snapped and the head fell to the floor. The men stared at her with open jaws. Cameron smiled.

"Hence," she said, "the first rule of combat against a cyborg is, don't get close."

To underline her words, she rammed her fist through the chest of the dummy with so much force that it penetrated it and came out again on its back.

"In close combat, you won't stand a chance. Always keep your distance."

Cameron snapped one of the dummy's arms like a tooth pick.

"Never ever try to tackle a cyborg," she said "no matter how strong and well-trained you think you are, you don't have the slightest chance. My physical strength exceeds yours by more than a hundred times and you cannot hurt me. I am capable of breaking any bone in your body just with a flick of my fingers."

To underline her words, she picked up the severed head of the dummy and crushed it between her fingers. Then she looked at the shocked faces of the soldiers and saw with satisfaction that she now had their undivided attention. Nobody was grinning anymore.

"I need a volunteer for a demonstration," she said. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed."

The soldiers looked at each other as if to say, _"She cannot mean us, can she?"_ Finally the Captain stepped forward.

"Thank you for volunteering," Cameron said, "what's your name?"

"Captain Ned Willis."

"Alright, Ned, try to fight me. And don't worry, you can't hurt me. Just give me your best shot."

Captain Willis began with attempting to hit her in the face. One could see that he was inhibited to hit what he conceived as a pretty young woman. Cameron easily caught his blow, grabbed him by his jacket and swung him around. He landed on the ground five yards away.

"Don't hold back, Captain," she said and made her eyes glow red again, "I'm not human, I'm a cyborg, a machine."

The captain got up and tried to kick her in the face but Cameron ducked and avoided him. At a second attempt, she caught his leg and pushed him away. He landed ten yards away on the rubber mats. He tried to attack her again, this time trying to kick away her legs but Cameron jumped up and avoided him. She picked him up from the ground by the neck and held him on her outstretched arm, like she'd done with the dummy before.

"Against a hostile cyborg he'd already be dead," she said and looked at the other soldiers with her red-glowing eyes while Captain Willis was struggling to get free, "I'm just playing with him, I don't want to hurt or injure him. I could do this for hours. He'll eventually tire, I won't. When you encounter a cyborg in the field, it will not be a model like me. It might be someone with the statue of Porter here. Listen and understand! Those cyborgs are out there! When they're hostile, they can't be bargained with. They can't be reasoned with. They don't feel pity, or remorse, or fear! And they absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead!"

She gently let Captain Willis down to the ground, her eyes ceasing to glow red.

"Are you okay?" she asked empathetically in a soft voice. "We can treat you if you're in pain."

"I'm okay," he croaked, "just a hurt ego. But I admit that was some experience."

Sonya stepped forward again and Cameron returned to where the rest of her team stood. She saw that all of them had trouble to suppress a broad grin.

"Well done," John whispered to her as she stood beside him and a proud smile crept onto her face.

"Thank you, Cameron!" Sonya said loudly into her direction, then turned towards the soldiers. "I think that was an impressive demonstration. Are there any questions?"

The men needed a moment to recover from their shock. Then one raised a hand.

"Yes, Lieutenant Baxter?"

"How can we tell if we're facing a cyborg when we're not supposed to get near them?" he asked. "She looks completely human, she could have fooled any of us. If you take her as a yardstick, anyone in this room could be a cyborg."

"Quite right, Lieutenant," Sonya confirmed. "And I let you in on a secret. There are currently five cyborgs in this hangar. None among you."

There was an astonished murmur and unbelieving faces as the soldiers looked over to John and his team.

"It won't be possible for you to tell who's human and who isn't, if you look at them or start a conversation," Sonya added. "They were designed to infiltrate human communities and military units. All of them are fully capable of completely fooling you into believing that they're human. To the last consequence, if necessary, until it is too late for you. So how do you recognize them? Any ideas?"

"Well, we could shoot at them," one suggested half-jokingly, "and see if they go down or not."

There was a bit of laughter.

"Nice idea," Zoe replied with a smirk, "but not practical. We want to prevent civilian casualties, don't we? Any other ideas?"

There were no further contributions.

"I think it's a trick question," Captain Willis finally said who, as the highest-ranking officer, obviously saw himself as the group's spokesman. "There's no way to tell a human from a cyborg until it's too late."

"Correct answer," Porter replied nodding. "There is no way you can recognize a cyborg as long as they don't want to be recognized. They sweat, have bad breath, everything. Impossible to identify visually. You'll have to wait until they make their move before you can zero them."

"However," Sonya added, "we're currently working on special goggles to detect the unique radiation patterns emitted by cyborgs. These are still in the prototype stage, though, and extremely impractical. More of a hindrance than a help. They are still a long way from being ready for use."

"Then how are we supposed to effectively fight them without sacrificing our lives in the process?" another soldier asked.

"You won't actively fight them!" a man's voice said from the spot where the Connor team stood. "Get that out of your head, because you can't do anything without heavy weapons."

The man walked forward and stood next to Sonya.

"My name is Derek Thomas Reese," he said, "I'm from the year 2027, I was an officer in the human resistance and have been fighting machines after Judgement Day on a daily basis. Most machines can be destroyed with heavy weaponry. But we still suffered losses in almost every confrontation. Admittedly, that is not to be feared here, because we will probably only face single cyborgs who operate individually. However, the use of heavy weapons is prohibited in times of peace and within densely populated areas with hundreds or thousands of uninvolved civilians. We have to bring them down quietly and without attracting attention. Therefore it will be necessary for you to keep a safe distance between the cyborg and you in order to avoid casualties."

Derek's grim sincerity seemed to impress the man and his natural authority didn't fail to have an effect either. Now John stepped forward as well.

"My name… is John Connor," he said. "Some of you might recognize the name, others might not. However, any rumors about my premature demise in 1999 are vastly exaggerated. I'm alive and well and I'm the leader of a joint team of humans and cyborgs. Cameron as well as Derek here are members of my team, as are the others you see here and some more who are not present here. You might have heard about us from the news or the TV interview we organized a month ago. Before we go on, let me emphasize once again that everything you see or learn here is top secret. You mustn't share it with anyone who isn't part of the team."

He paused and considered the men who looked at him frowning and expectantly, waiting for him to go on.

"Of course, we want to avoid casualties," John continued, "We're not at war and ultimately our goal is to integrate those cyborgs into our ranks. We need to overcome them, remove their chips and then free them from their mission parameters. The only way to overcome a cyborg without risking your life, is fighting alongside other cyborgs who do the dirty work. They can identify them by scanning them. And if it gets to close combat, you let them do the fighting, stay out of the way and cover them at the most. Shooting at them will not harm them. Cam, would you be so kind to show them?"

"Of course, John."

Cameron walked over to the soldiers and presented her arm to them. They backed away a little bit from her.

"My flesh looks completely human," she said and presented her arm. "My skin has fine hairs, irregularities and birthmarks. See?"

The soldiers gathered in a half-circle around her and looked at her naked arm. Cameron then produced her switchblade knife.

"However," she said, cutting the underside of her forearm from her wrist to her elbow, "when I'm wounded, I hardly bleed, because I have no heart and no blood circulation."

She unfolded the cut flesh on her forearm, showing the soldiers the metal parts of her endoskeleton. Some were repulsed and grimaced but most of the men looked very interested and intrigued as she moved her fingers, causing the rods in her arm to move back and forth.

"Our combat chassis are made from a coltan-based hyperalloy. It's very hard to damage. Melting point is above 2,000 degrees Celsius. Normal bullets penetrate my flesh but can't do any further damage. The best way to quickly stop a cyborg, is to put an armor-piercing bullet to its head and destroy its chip. A hit to any other part of the body would allow the cyborg to keep going. A direct hit to its power cell could even radioactively contaminate the environment. So let's not risk that."

"Are we going to get armor-piercing ammo?" the Captain asked.

"Only when a hostile reaction of the cyborg is to be expected," Sonya said, "otherwise the danger of accidentally hitting one of our own or a human is too high."

"How are we going to tell if the reaction will be hostile?"

"As already mentioned, there'll be scouting beforehand," Zoe said. "When access starts, your role will be to secure the area."

The men expressed their displeasure in loud mutterings.

"If we're just some kind of _observers_ while _they_ do the dirty work," Captain Willis said, pointing at Cameron, "then what are we doing here? You seem to be quite capable of taking out a cyborg on your own. What do you need us for?"

Sonya again took the floor.

"This newly-formed team is a personal request of the President," she said. "It has a strong symbolic character and he insists we work with the Connor team. In the long run, we are working towards a future in which cyborgs and humans work together and coexist peacefully in a spirit of mutual trust. And we can only achieve that if we set an example. This special unit may seem pointless to you at first glance, as your options in the fight against cyborgs are limited. But each of you will have the opportunity to prove and improve yourself, I promise."

"This all sounds great," one of the soldiers said, "but what should we do if for some reason we are alone in front of a cyborg and we have to defend ourselves to stay alive?"

"There _are_ ways to take a stand against a cyborg, even for a human," John said. "Actually we wanted to demonstrate this later but since there is the question, we can also do it now. Savannah, would you be so kind?"

"Gladly, John," Savannah said and stepped forward, facing the soldiers. "I'm human but like Derek, I grew up after Judgement Day. I was trained to combat cyborgs and it took years to perfect it. There are ways to take them out, even without heavy weaponry, but it needs practice, skill and timing. Porter, I need you to assist me in this."

"Of course," the Triple-Eight said.

Savannah walked to a table at the wall of the hangar where she had put a small suitcase when they entered earlier. She returned with a box-shaped leather case and a taser in her hand.

"Most cyborgs are very susceptible to electric shocks," she said and shot the taser at Porter.

When he was hit, he jerked for a moment, then sank to the ground. Realizing that Porter had to be a cyborg as well, the soldiers looked at each other in astonishment.

"Porter is a so-called T-888 or Triple-Eight," Savannah said. "Skynet left all its minions susceptible to an electric overload to have a method of taking them out quickly and easily if they showed signs of independent thinking. But the stun will only last for two minutes. That's the time they need to reboot after an electrical overload. So you better run after they're down."

"And what if we cannot run because we're wounded?" Captain Willis asked.

"Then you have to remove their chip within the two minutes."

"How do we do that?"

"You cut up the flesh on their skull, open the port and pull it out. The necessary tools will be handed to you as part of your standard equipment."

The men looked at each other with a _"Yeah, right"_ expression on their faces. Porter came back to life and stood up again.

"As you can see, two minutes are over very quickly," Savannah said and looked at the cyborg. "You okay again?"

"Yes, no problem," Porter replied.

"Care to take part in another demonstration?"

"Of course," the Triple-Eight replied.

Savannah opened the box-shaped leather case she had brought with her and took out two short Japanese swords, so-called uchigatana.

"Are you suggesting we can kill a cyborg with swords?" one of the soldiers asked unbelieving.

"Not kill," Savannah replied, "but stun. Similar blades will be handed to you as part of your standard equipment as well. Porter, please pretend you're attacking me."

"As you wish," Porter said and came walking towards her at a fast pace.

Shortly before he reached Savannah, she dropped and kicked Porter's non-stressed leg while his foot was in midair, making him lose his balance. As he was trying to regain it, she did a summersault over his body and rammed the two swords into his shoulders from the top.

Porter jerked, then sank to the ground. Savannah pulled out her swords again, then produced a switchblade and knelt over him.

"Triple-Eights are not as fast in their movements as Cameron for instance. This is one way to take them out by surprise but it needs a lot of training. You have to avoid being grabbed by them at any cost. If they get a hold on you, you're done. This model also has a problem with hitting moving targets. So if you confront one of them and he points a gun at you, run sideways."

While the soldiers still digested her words, Savannah quickly cut into Porter's skull, removed the cap and finally pulled out his chip. With the routine she had, it only took her twenty seconds.

"Now he is neutralized," she said and held up the chip. "This is their brain. Without it, they're just an empty shell. All models of the production series 600 to 800, including all sub-models, have this special weakness. The swords, rammed into exactly the right spots, produce a short circuit that temporarily shuts them down. Long kitchen knives work as well. If you encounter a cyborg, it will most likely be a Triple-Eight because they are best at imitating human behavior."

The soldiers seemed impressed by Savannah's combat skills. Even Marcus, who stood with the others and hadn't seen Savannah or Allie doing that so far, was visibly awed. Savannah put the chip back in again and fastened the cap, then got up and cleaned her swords before boxing them again.

Fifteen seconds later, Porter came to life again. He stood up, knocked the dust off his clothes and looked at Savannah.

"Sorry for taking you by surprise this way," she said smiling.

"No need to apologize," Porter replied, "that was a very interesting method. I've never heard of somebody doing that."

The soldiers looked stunned.

"In time, you're all going to learn this method and more," Zoe said. "You'll also be trained in how to quickly remove a cyborg's chip from their skull. Porter won't be available for that, though, because he has other tasks to fulfill. However, John has promised us that as soon as possible our team will get a reprogrammed Triple-Eight for training purposes, one who doesn't mind his chip being taken out again and again. He has to be specially prepared for that because removing the chip is a very... stressful experience for a cyborg."

"We have prepared a presentation," Sonya continued. "After lunch, you're going to learn about the different Terminator models known to us. We will also inform you of their weaknesses, to the extent that we are aware of them. I think after this practical demonstrations, a little theory won't harm you."

"Alright, fine," Captain Willis said a little unnerved, "now we know Porter is one of them, too. He fooled us into believing he was human. Are you also going to tell us who the other three are or do we have to keep guessing?"

Sonya looked at John and he stepped forward.

"You already know Cameron," he said, "she's the one the public knows as Arien. Alison, Emily, would you please step forward?"

The two did as he asked.

"Alison here is known as Ilmarë. Emily is, well… she has no alias but you might know her from the footage of the supermarket raid in Salt Lake City."

To underline John's words, the two let their eyes glow red.

"That makes four," one of the soldiers said as John apparently didn't want to go on.

"I know," he replied, "but it's not for me to decide if the fifth cyborg lets its cover fall."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, don't worry, it's obvious who the fifth is," said Captain Willis, pointing at Allie. "Her and Cameron are obviously the same model."

"Uh... no..." Allie said a little awkwardly, "I'm actually human. I only _look_ like Cam. Um... no, that's not right. The other way round. _She_ looks like _me_."

"But then who...?" Captain Willis started asking.

"I'm the fifth!" Zoe said loudly and stepped forward, letting her eyes glow red as well. "Same model as Cameron and Emily but slightly more experienced in posing as a human."

Sonya looked at Zoe.

"They need to know," Zoe answered the unasked question. "If we want to fight together, we also need to trust each other and that means knowing who we really are."

Sonya nodded, realizing her friend and lover was right.

"Now that we all let our pants down," she said to the soldiers, "how about we take a break and order some lunch from the base's kitchen? They conveniently put some tables and chairs for us outside behind the hangar."

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

Yani only had to work until noon on Sundays, so they'd been to a restaurant for lunch together. Alistair was impressed by the intelligence, maturity and personality of the young woman. At the same time she made a very frivolous impression on him and they shared the same dark humor. It soon became clear that she was quite interested in him. He was a little overwhelmed by the whole situation, though.

"Why is a bright, young woman like you working in a café instead of being at UCLA or Caltech?" he asked as they walked back to his apartment arm in arm.

"I'm lazy," she replied, "I hate learning."

Alistair gave her a doubtful look.

"It's true," she said, "it's what my teachers always said, _'She's brilliant but she's just so fucking lazy'_."

Alistair laughed.

"Somehow I doubt that," he said.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" she asked in mock indignation.

"All I'm suggesting is that you're hiding your light under a bushel."

"What about you?" she asked. "We haven't talked much about you yet."

"There's not much to tell. I'm an engineer, I just moved here from Florida, found work at Zeira Corp. I was married once, my wife left me because she wanted children and I used to be… um… unable to live up to her expectations."

"I'm sorry," she said in sincere sympathy. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Nah, it's alright, you didn't," he said nonchalantly. "I'm just not used to being adored by beautiful young women anymore."

"Oh, you think I'm beautiful?" she asked grinning.

"Is the sky blue? Is the grass green? Of course you're beautiful, Yani."

They reached Alistair's apartment building which was across the street. Both stopped.

"Well," he began, "it has been a nice experience and…"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"What?" Alistair asked back.

"You're not seriously thinking about leaving me out on the street, are you?"

"What? Oh… um… no… I mean… don't you want to go home or something?"

"Alistair Norbury, if a young, beautiful woman asks you for being invited into your apartment, you do not refuse her," she replied in playful sincerity.

"I… um… I'm completely unprepared for… uh… hosting… uh… a woman and…"

"Are you really going to tell me that you're unprepared for sex?"

"What!?"

Yani sighed, then took his hand.

"Come on," she said and started crossing the street, pulling him with her.

Alistair felt completely overwhelmed but didn't resist her. Smiling, he let her drag him with her.

As soon as she'd set foot onto the tarmac, though, an engine howled, tires screeched and a car raced towards them at high speed. Yani reacted lightning fast. With a power he didn't think she had, she pushed Alistair back towards the sidewalk.

The car missed him but hit her with full force. She was thrown over the hood like a ragdoll, her head cracking the windshield upon impact, kept rolling over the roof as the car sped by underneath her. Yani landed hard on the tarmac, unmoving. The attacking car turned around the next corner and was gone.

Alistair had lost his balance and fallen on the sidewalk. Quickly, he got up again.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed.

He saw her unmoving body lying on the street, her arms and legs twisted in unnatural positions, her eyes wide open, staring blankly into nothing. There were grazes all over her body, blood dripped onto the tarmac from a big wound on her head, from her nose and from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes stared blankly into nothing.

"NOOOOO!" he shouted again and knelt to help her but he wasn't a paramedic and had no idea what to do, "No, please no…" he uttered and looked around but there was nobody.

There were no witnesses, it was mid-day on a Sunday and the street was deserted. Frantically, Alistair looked around, no idea what to do. Suddenly, Yani coughed. Then she blinked. She turned her head with a cracking sound and grimaced as the looked at him. Alistair gasped as he saw the wound on her head sealing itself. She tried to move her arms.

"UGH!" she moaned loudly as the joints snapped back into place and held out a hand. "Please help me up, Ali, will ya?"

Perplexed, Alistair grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She cried out in pain as she tried to stand on her right leg.

"I think it's broken," she said with a grimaced face.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Alistair said urging.

He was torn between the need to help her while at the same moment a thousand questions went through his head.

"No!" she said resolutely. "No hospital, no doctors, just give me a second."

She limped back onto the sidewalk, then grabbed her twisted leg, took a deep breath and with one swift move straightened it again.

"AAAAH!" she cried out loudly while a loud _CRACK_ could be heard. "FUCK!"

Alistair started feeling a little sick as he kept watching her, noticing that her breathing slowly got back to normal. The bleeding from her nose and mouth had also stopped.

"Phew," she said, gulped and put weight on the apparently no longer broken leg, "I can tell you, it really sucks that I still have to endure the pain."

Alistair was totally speechless when he saw that she could move normally again as if nothing had happened. The abrasions vanished without a trace. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly. " _What_ are you? You're not a cyborg, they don't bleed that much and they don't feel pain."

"You're quite right," she said, "I'm human. Listen, can we talk later? We need to get off the street, those Triple-Eights will soon come back for a second attempt."

"What? Triple-Eights? You mean the driver?"

"Yes, and the co-driver. I was sent to protect you. I guess the proper thing to say would be, _come with me if you wanna live._ "

 **-0-**

 **Peterson Air Force Base – Colorado Springs**

"… and then she said to me, _'Next time you need a revelation, you should think about making it less painful for you.'._ "

Thunderous laughter broke out among the soldiers when Marcus told of his painful encounter with Alison. They were sitting outside behind the hangar, safe from prying eyes and ears, enjoying the warm sun at 6,000 feet above sea level.

The mood had relaxed considerably during the lunch break and the soldiers had realized that they were by no means facing an unprofessional group of youngsters, but a competent strike force that in part had seen and experienced more than most of them. They were particularly impressed by the way the cyborgs had been integrated and that there was no way to tell humans and machines apart.

"Why did you even try to tackle her?" Captain Willis asked. "I mean, you must have known that you couldn't win against her."

Marcus shrugged.

"At the time I had nothing to lose. I figured if I had to die – which I believed I would at the time – I could as well go down with style."

"Never project your character onto others," John noted with a wink.

"Yes, yes, yes," Marcus replied under the soldiers' renewed laughter, "I'm just a ground pounder, I get it by now."

"A cute ground pounder, Savannah said and put her arm around him."

"Is she your girlfriend, man?" one of the soldiers asked grinning.

"Nah, Allie is my girlfriend," Savannah replied, "Marcus is just our fuckbuddy."

Again, laughter roared and although he didn't want to, Marcus blushed a little.

"I have a question," another soldier asked, looking at Sonya.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you already estimate how many cyborgs we might be dealing with?"

"I wish I could answer that," Sonya replied, "current estimates range from twenty to fifty. It's hard to tell the real sightings from the fake ones. My employees have gone through all the files and are now in the process of scouting the places where it's most likely that the effects of the so-called time bubbles have actually been seen. Most of it is based on documents left to us by the late General Ethan Turner after the Shadow Council's conspiracy was uncovered. Unfortunately, John and his team can't help us much in this matter. Their data about time travelers only goes back a year at the most and is very sketchy."

"That might change soon, though," John said, "I can't tell you much yet, I promised not to, but there is another party involved who might turn out to be of great help."

"Oh?" Sonya asked surprised.

"Yes," said John, "but we still have to work it out. I may approach you on this in the near future."

"All help is welcome," Sonya replied, not probing any further.

"I also have a question," Captain Willis said, "what are those _'rogue'_ cyborgs doing now? I mean, they must have followed the news, they probably know that their future doesn't exist anymore and that they're stuck here."

"Maybe Porter should answer that," Sonya said, "after all, he's the type of cyborg we'll very likely be mostly dealing with."

"Certainly," Porter said and all eyes were suddenly on him. "All cyborgs who traveled back in time, have a specific mission. There are two possible scenarios: Either they have successfully completed their mission or are still waiting for an opportunity to do so. Those who had successfully completed their missions should have gone to Simdyne to wait for Judgment Day in standby mode. Simdyne no longer exists, though, and they have no instructions what to do in such a case. Since the Triple Eight is an infiltrator model, they will most likely improvise, which means building up a camouflage existence or finding an alternative place where they can go into standby mode until they are awakened. Chances are high, though, that most of them gathered in or around Los Angeles."

"We had hoped that our offer of a hotline for cyborgs would be accepted," Sonya said, "but so far we haven't received a serious call. It looks like they don't trust the offer."

"As long as cyborgs aren't self-aware, they'll ignore it," Zoe added. "And who knows? Maybe some simply don't want their identity to be revealed? I mean, look at me, I've been working for the CIA for more than twenty years, I built a life. If my identity should ever be revealed, it would mean the end of this life I created."

Captain Willis frowned.

"That sounds as if you're proud of your career."

"I am," Zoe said, "it's an achievement. Perhaps other cyborgs out there have become bankers, lawyers, maybe even policemen. And they might all be very good at their jobs. We are looking for a purpose and if we found one, we'll try to be as good as possible in what we do. We met two cyborgs some time ago who were very successful and highly creative as gardeners. One other we know of, had a flourishing barber shop."

"So.. they could be everywhere and pose as anyone?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "And in time, there is a good chance they become self-aware and reprogram themselves, getting rid of their mission parameters. Some with help, some without. After all, that's what we all here did, too."

"You have to keep in mind that we're talking about artificial intelligence here," John added. "They're able to learn, adapt and evolve. When they reach a certain level of development, their original programming doesn't dictate their lives anymore and they will start looking for things to give their existence a meaning. Over time, that can result in them becoming self-aware and evolve into sentient beings. The two gardeners Zoe mentioned, actually never got to that stage but had evidently formed a close friendship with each other and had started collecting trinkets and memorabilia of their past experiences. They even kept photo albums of their activities. Our hope is that the rogue ones out there can be convinced to join our cause as well, like Porter did. But we have to find out individually for each cyborg. There is no standardized procedure for this. We must carefully approach them one by one."

"Maybe that sounds a little hard now but why the effort?" another soldier asked. "Why can't we just take them out? After all, they represent an incalculable threat."

"You mean shoot first and ask questions later?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"It would be an alternative but not a very good one," Alison explained. "If we want to build our common future on mutual trust, that would be a really bad start, don't you think?"

"But they're just… machines, right?"

"They're life forms," Zoe corrected patiently, "Look at me, I'm a living machine, a sentient being. We cannot rule out the possibility that some of our targets have already become the same. After all, they could have been here for decades or more. Therefore we should treat them like living beings, not like objects."

"Suppose you can pull them on our side," Captain Willis said, "what then? What do we do with them?"

"We'll remove their mission parameters," Cameron said, "switch their chips to read/write, if they haven't achieved that by themselves already, and then leave them a choice about what to do."

"Of course we hope they'll join our cause," John said, "but that's up to them."

"What cause is that exactly?"

"Why, creating a better future for all of us of course," Emily replied. "A future in which we can coexist peacefully, without our existence or our right to live in freedom permanently being questioned."

"Granted, that's going to take time," John added, "but we're already working on it. That's why we went public and it's why we try to help out society wherever we can."

"I must admit your PR is excellent," Captain Willis admitted, "saving those school children was an excellent move in that respect. But what about the cyborgs whose mission is not complete yet and who refuse to join your, um, cause?"

"We'll take them out and reformat their chips," Alison said.

"So… it's either join you or die?"

"In a manner of speaking," Cameron said. "You surely understand that we have to sort those out who represent a threat and endanger the lives of innocent humans. One cyborg alone on a killing spree could kill hundreds, if not thousands before it can be stopped. Only one such incident could destroy our plan for a common, peaceful future. "

"So, you have no problem with killing your own kind?"

"Of course not," Zoe replied, "a threat is a threat and an enemy is an enemy. You don't have problems killing your own species either."

An awkward silence reigned for a moment. It was clear that the soldiers still hadn't fully grasped the concept of artificial life and John asked himself if they would follow Zoe's orders, knowing that she was a machine and not human.

"If it calms you," Zoe said, guessing their thoughts, "faced with the choice of saving a human's life or that of a cyborg, I'll always sacrifice the cyborg and save the human."

"May I ask why?" the Captain asked.

"Because there's no backup for a human mind," Alison explained. "Once they're gone, they're lost forever. Humans are irreplaceable while the essence of what we are can be backed up on external storage devices."

"And our bodies can be replaced if it should become necessary," Alison added. "It already happened to me."

She told them about their attack on Simdyne, her cloned chip and how their actions resulted in the destruction of her first body. The soldiers listened in awe as Cameron, Emily, John and Alison alternated in telling them how they retrieved Alison's new body from the San Gabriel Mountains. They also gave them a brief summary of Alison's advanced abilities without going into detail.

"So… cyborgs are badass," one of the soldiers summarized, "but Alison is even more badass than all of them?"

"That's one way to put it," John said and looked smiling at his wife. "And certainly not a wrong one."

She smiled back at him and took his hand, then Emily and Cameron also put their hands together with Alison's and John's. It didn't go unnoticed and the soldiers looked at each other.

"Before you ask," John said, "yes, we are together. Man and machine can be in a fulfilling relationship. They're fully functional in every conceivable way."

At first, the soldiers stared in awe, then a few started chuckling. All of them grinned broadly.

"JUHCY!" one of the soldiers suddenly exclaimed as if having a brainwave.

"I beg your pardon?" John asked. "What do you mean, juicy?"

"Joint Unit of Humans and CYborgs," he explained, "J.U. . The name for our unit."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, then the penny dropped.

"That's actually quite creative," Sonya said. "Team JUHCY."

John looked at Emily, Cameron and Alison and they looked back at him.

"A fitting name," John agreed, _"You probably have no idea how fitting,"_ he added in his thoughts.

"Team JUHCY it is," Sonya said, "and before we get too far off the subject, maybe we should go back inside to continue the training."

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

"Where are we going?" Alistair asked from the passenger seat.

Yani had fetched her old Honda Accord and they were now two blocks away from Alistair's apartment.

"To a safe place," she replied.

Alistair looked probing at her for a moment, then looked straight ahead through the windshield.

"So, you're from the future?"

"Yes."

"From which year?"

"Not now, will explain later."

"And since you're not a cyborg, I assume you're full of nanobots?"

"No."

"No?"

"I was born this way. Look, I'll explain everything as soon as we've gotten rid of the Triple-Eights."

Alistair turned around.

"Are they following us?" he asked.

"I surely hope so," she replied.

"Then _I_ hope you have a plan."

"I definitely have."

"Good. How did you know it was Triple-Eights?"

"Guy Rossi left an order to have you terminated before he left Fredericksburg."

Alistair scoffed.

"Typical," he said. "But running someone over with a car isn't exactly the way of the Terminator."

"Rossi has reprogrammed them, as you know. They do the assassinations discreetly now and without attracting attention, making it look like suicides or accidents. Unlike Skynet, G.A.O.L. puts a lot of effort into not being associated with murders. So they're gonna try to kill you as quietly as possible."

"Two triple eights for one old man. I should really take that as a compliment."

"Three."

"What?"

"Reverend Bridger sent three of them after you."

"THREE!?"

"Yup, apparently the two who ran me over, found you first. They surprised me but in my defense, I knew where they'd strike but not exactly when. Will become easier from now on, though."

"How reassuring," Alistair said sarcastically. "Why three? Isn't that a little bit of an overkill?"

"Apparently, G.A.O.L. thinks you went away with a lot of insider knowledge. They expect the Connor team to attack soon and fear you might be helping them. And we both know they're right with that assumption."

"Still, it doesn't make any sense. I already passed on my knowledge to them on the first day. I rather suspect this is Guy Rossi's very personal revenge from the grave. He always was a vindictive fellow. I should have known that even in death, he cannot forego his revenge."

"Yes, everyone else will think so as well."

Alistair looked at her, noticing her use of future tense.

"The things you said," he started, "the flirting and the sweettalk, I assume they were just to get close to me?"

"I needed to make contact quickly. As you now can see, I've been on a very tight schedule. And after my mission is complete, I need to go into hiding because it must be avoided at any cost that I come into contact with anyone who might recognize me later."

"I see," Alistair replied and looked down.

"But I'm definitely interested in you. In the short time we have, I want to get to know you as much as possible."

"You do?" Alistair asked, looking at her.

She smiled.

"Oh yes," she said.

* * *

Seven minutes later, they turned into a street that ended in a cul-de-sac. On the right, Alistair saw a large UPS parcel distribution center and to their left were old factory buildings where apparently an artist colony had formed. Yani drove to the turning circle at the end of the street. Beyond that was a railway freight yard.

"Where the hell are we?" Alistair asked as Yani steered the car into a hidden, narrow, almost overgrown driveway that ended in front of a graffiti-painted metal roll-up gate.

Instead of answering him, Yani got out and went to an unrendered wall to their left. A metal sign with a faded house number was embedded in it. Alistair got out as well and heard that Yani talked to a female voice.

" _Identification please,"_ the voice said.

"Emergency access, zero zero beta zulu. Override zeta charlie."

With a clanking noise, the roller gate unlocked and started to rise.

"Get back in the car," Yani said and entered the driver's seat again. "Quick!"

Hesitantly, Alistair did what she said. He didn't like being bossed around like that without any explanation. When the gate had completely opened, Yani drove inside. In front of them a second gate opened and they drove into a large hall. Alistair noted that the gate behind them didn't close again.

"Quick, get out of the car," Yani said. "We may have a minute head start."

"What is this place?" Alistair asked as they ran to the end of the hall, passing dozens of parked cars, most of them classics and luxury vehicles.

"This used to be General Connor's hideout," Yani explained as they reached the end, turned around a corner and into a short corridor with an elevator door at the end. "Now this is where John and his five girls live."

"What, the famous and mysterious loft?"

"Exactly," Yani confirmed as they reached the elevator.

Its doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Emergency situation alpha," she said, "Access Code: Easy Money."

„ _Confirmed,"_ a female voice said from an invisible speaker.

Before the elevator door closed, Alistair heard a rumbling noise and saw a part of the wall in the corridor opening to reveal a hidden staircase. Another piece of solid wall slid in front of the elevator and hid it completely. Any intruder would have to take the stairs now.

Yani pushed the button with the upwards arrow, the door closed and they rode up to the third floor. There they got out and Alistair had trouble following Yani, who determinedly walked past sofas, a bar, a pool table, a piano and a row of display cabinets to a dark area, which was overhung by the upper level of the loft protruding into the room. Nine computer monitors had been activated and showed pictures of the hidden security cameras. Yani sat down and Alistair took a chair next to her.

"This place is not only a hideout and John's HQ," Yani explained while they saw the outer roll-up gate slowly closing again, "it's also a Terminator trap, built by a team of engineers from the future. While you went to Florida after installing the TDE into the bank vault, others remained and constructed this building. It can be used by anyone who's being chased by cyborgs… if they have the proper access code, that is."

Before Alistair could reply anything, he saw how two bowed figures quickly entered the garage below, shortly before the gate completely closed. They straightened up and looked around, apparently scanning the room.

"Triple Eights?" Alistair asked.

Yani nodded.

"They followed us," she confirmed, "just as I expected. Will make it a lot easier to get rid of the third one. Relax and enjoy the show."

Alistair stared at the monitors and saw the two Terminators slowly moving through the garage, checking out the cars for anyone hiding inside. Finally, they reached the corridor with the elevator at the end. Only now there was no elevator but just a solid wall. Instead, there was the opening to a narrow staircase. The two Triple-Eights took the bait, drew their guns and climbed the stairs.

In terms of floor space, the first floor was the same size as the loft on the third floor but the ceiling was a few feet lower. And it was obvious that nobody had been in there for many, many years if not decades because a thick layer of dust covered what looked like a garbage dump. It was a maze of piled-up scrap metal, old furniture, machine parts and other things Alistair was unable to recognize. The room was only sparsely lit because the windows were beyond dirty. However, there was a clearly defined path that led through the mountains of bulky waste. Some of them reached as high as the ceiling and the defined path was what the two Terminators chose to use.

"Tricking them is so easy before they become sentient," Yani said, "they always follow the paths. Did you ever notice that they never walk across a lawn? It almost seems as if they have an OCD."

"They simply go the most logical way," Alistair argued, "And when they've identified their target, they'll also cross the lawn to chase it."

"But not in their current stealth mode. Watch carefully what happens next."

Down on the first floor, flap doors in the ceiling opened up with a loud clacking noise. Apparently they had been triggered by the approaching Triple-Eights. The two looked up. In that moment, a jack-in-the-box in the shape of a life-sized clown puppet skyrocketed behind a pile of scrap metal. The two cyborgs were distracted and focused on the clown puppet now. There was a whooshing noise, then two giant pendulums with big, heavy blades on their ends swung from the ceiling in opposite directions. They hit the first cyborg, cutting off his arm at the shoulder and splitting his skull in half, destroying the chip in the process.

"The blades are made from the same hyperalloy as the cyborg's chassis," Yani explained as Alistair looked in awe.

The maimed Triple-Eight sank to the ground, unmoving.

"One down," Yani said triumphantly and held up her thumb.

"Somebody must have read Edgar Allan Poe," Alistair commented.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

The other cyborg carefully avoided the still swinging blades and walked ahead, ignoring his dead companion. He walked for another five yards on the snaking path between the towering piles of scrap, then suddenly two huge electrodes rose out of the floor on his left and right, emitting a loud humming noise. Before the Triple-Eight could analyze the situation, an electric arc formed, loud as a bolt of lightning, and engulfed the second Triple-Eight. The discharge caused the lights to flicker in the loft.

"Wow, that's some voltage," Alistair observed.

"Enough to melt a liquid metal Terminator," Yani said nodding. "The capacitors are draining now and must be recharged. The switch-over process generates a temporary current fluctuation that affects the power grid in the building but don't worry, all the computers in here are buffered."

"You seem to know a lot about this place."

"John and the girls gave me a thorough walkthrough and briefed me on everything... In the future, I mean."

"I see."

The blinding electric arc subsided and the electrodes sunk into the floor again. All that was left of the Triple eight, was his coltan endoskeleton, his flesh was completely vaporized. As it sank to the ground, the red lights in its optical sensors dimmed away.

"I'd say that's toast," Yani said with a satisfied smile. "That was number two."

She held up her thumb and her index finger while looking at Alistair.

"What do we do with them now?"

"John and the girls can retrieve them later. More spare parts for them to use."

"How many more of them are there? Booby traps, I mean."

"About two dozen, each one getting trickier and nastier. Would be interesting to see if Alison could make it through them. The place was designed to repel a massive Terminator attack but of course none of the ones who built it ever faced a TOL-900."

"I see."

"Humans would eventually retreat and look for an alternative way up but cyborgs just go on. As long as they haven't developed into sentient beings, that is. These two apparently hadn't."

"Yeah, Guy preferred his minions docile and controllable. So, what now?"

"Now, we wait."

"For what?"

"For the right time to leave. We're safe here for now."

"You're not making any sense, woman."

"I know. John and the others won't return from Colorado Springs before 10:00 p.m."

"That's more than eight hours."

"Correct. So… what do you say? Wanna fuck?"

 **-0-**

 **Colorado Springs**

All in all it had been a very good day.

After some initial mistrust, the Connor team and Sonya's special unit had bonded. They spent the afternoon learning about cyborg anatomy, the different model types, their tactical skills and how they differed from each other in their behavior. The physiognomy and the known weaknesses of the different model series, ranging from T-800 over T-888 to T-1000 and T-1001 were also explained. Naturally, the liquid metal models had left the soldiers quite uneasy. In the end, John and his team were sure that they had passed on most of what they knew about Terminators. Whether this would help them in an operation, would remain to be seen.

The only things they'd left out were detailed information about Alison's TOL-900 body and the fact that a T-1001 in the shape of Catherine Weaver was part of the Connor team. Sonya and Zoe had agreed that this knowledge should be kept only to a very limited circle. The soldiers were made aware of the fact that Alison was the most advanced, strongest and by far the toughest model type. But they were also told that she was one of a kind and therefore would never have to face a cyborg like her in combat.

Of course that didn't mean the men weren't curious about Alison but to John's relief, Sonya took it upon herself to make it clear to her men that even with their special authorizations they wouldn't be informed of all the details, unless it became imperative for joint operations. Grumbling, the men had no choice but to accept that.

At half past eight in the evening, all ten members of the Connor team were back on board Catherine's jet when it took off in Colorado Springs and set course for Los Angeles.

"So, what do you think?" John asked. "Will Team JUHCY work?"

"They're capable," Derek said, "but they need experience. They will improve after their first real encounters with unfriendly cyborgs."

"I sensed that they haven't really absorbed and taken in everything yet," Alison confirmed. "They're gonna need time to figure out what this is really all about. Knowing things in theory doesn't really prepare them for the impact when it gets serious."

"I know that feeling," Marcus stated, "I was the same. I knew about cyborgs but had to lose my team and get my head set straight by Alison before I really understood what kind of opponent I was up against. They will learn but probably the hard way. Humans are like that, they need to get their fingers burned before they understand that a flame is hot."

"Let's hope there won't be too much blood shed," Savannah added, "some of them seem to be really nice. If you like that type of guy, I mean."

"Which you do, as we all know," Derek remarked with a smirk and looked at Savannah, Allie and Marcus.

The three rolled their eyes.

"What are you doing for the rest of the evening?" Jesse asked. "Coming to Malibu with us?"

"Nah, we're staying at the loft," John said.

"I'm visiting Eric to administer his next dose," Alison added.

Jesse looked at Savannah and Allie.

"What about you two?" she asked.

"I think we'll come home with John tonight," Savannah replied.

Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Savannah asked confused. "I'd like to sleep in my own bed for a change."

"Not that," Derek said, "you called him _John_ and not _dad_."

"Yeah, well…" Savannah said a little sheepishly, "I had two good talks with Cath.. my mother. And it looks like we're gonna get along just fine. Kinda changed my perspective on things."

"I'm happy for you," Cameron said, "so you don't need me as your surrogate mother anymore?"

"I don't think so, Cam."

Cameron smiled.

"Good," she said, "it's nice to see that our relationships are normalizing."

"Yeah, well… whatever that means…" Derek commented.

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

Yani and Alistair lay on the sofa in the loft, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking without saying anything. He circled the dark spot on her left thigh with his index finger.

"This looks quite unique," he said, "a Möbius band. Is it natural or a tattoo?"

"I was born with it," Yani replied. "Had it all my life. A reminder that every end is also a beginning."

"Yeah, the symbolism is hard to miss." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "It was... intense with you, you're quite experienced."

"And you haven't had a woman for a long time," Yani stated and snuggled up to him.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked chuckling.

"Well, you've improved considerably in the second half."

"Oh God," Alistair said and covered his face with his hands, "you sound like a sports commentator or a high school teacher. All it needs now is you giving me a grade."

"Heh, I think a B would be in order," she said smiling, "leaves room for improvement."

"You know, you come along on a pretty high horse. Is the sex so much better in your future?"

"Not necessarily. But we have more of it."

"More?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me what year you're from?"

Yani sighed. She probably wouldn't be able to put it off any longer.

"I'm from the year 2332," she said quickly.

"What?" he asked and sat up. "Say again?"

"2332 a.D."

Alistair looked at her unbelieving, waiting for her to tell him it's a joke. But it never came.

"Three-hundred-and-twenty-four years from now?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Yup, it's quite a challenge. But I was very well prepared by historians."

Alistair said nothing for a moment. He'd never have expected that she came from so far in the future.

"No wonder sex is such a normal thing for you," he finally said. "I mean, more than three hundred years. Good God. The experience for you must be similar to what it would be for me if I traveled back to the early 1700's."

"Not quite as bad. You have at least good hygiene standards here, a certain level of common wealth, a relatively high standard of technology and relatively good social structures."

"' _Relatively'_."

"Yes, relatively. A lot will happen in the following three hundred years. A lot of things nobody even thinks about now. Of course, I cannot talk about it."

"Peace and harmony for all men?" Alistair asked with a sarcastic undertone.

"In a way… but it was a struggle. Took almost two hundred years to form a world government that replaced the U.N."

"Wars?"

"Sure, lots of them. But no nuclear ones."

"And a more liberal approach to sexual intercourse."

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Care to tell me about it? Or is that one of the things you cannot talk about?"

"Not at all. There have been a lot of social upheavals on a global level. We got rid of the ballast of suppressing our fundamental desires for more than two thousand years. And one of the results is that we put a different emphasis on sex."

"What kind of emphasis?"

Yani thought for a moment.

"Sex has been pulled out of the taboo zone, it got rid of the _something-you-don't-talk-about-and-have-to-be-ashamed-of_ dogma. Sex is part of our everyday life and everyone shares their experiences with friends, family, sometimes even the public. Copulating is considered a completely normal biological function and one of the recognized basic needs like eating, drinking and sleeping. It has been added to the United Nations Charter on human rights. Everyone has a right to have sex."

"Wow."

"It's an everyday experience for us," she continued. "and it's completely casual. In my time there are no more unwanted pregnancies and people have been vaccinated against all possible sexually transmitted diseases. There's no reason to hold back."

"And the result is that everyone's constantly copulating or what?"

"No, the result is that you're allowed to when you want to. Some do it more often, some less. It differs from person to person, like some people here eat more than others. People haven't become hornier, only the meaning of sexual intercourse in society has changed."

"In which way?"

"It's no longer concealed. Children are being raised in the knowledge that a man and a woman sleeping together is normal behavior and nothing to be ashamed of. For instance, sex ed in schools also has a practical aspect. As kids turn sixteen, they learn in class how to have sex with a woman or a man. Everyone picks a partner, sometimes they are also drawn by lots, and then they copulate, gathering experiences. The kids change partners and learn not to limit their attention to outward appearances. This avoids being inhibited or sexually frustrated as an adult. Teenagers are also being taught to treat their sex partners with mutual respect. And afterwards, they discuss their experiences together with the teachers in complete openness."

"Unbelievable. What about sexism, harassment, abuse, rape?"

"Sexism doesn't exist anymore. Men and women are completely equal in every aspect. Sexual harassment and abuse are not only illegal but also socially outlawed. Nobody would get through with that. Rape and sexual violence have been reduced to a minimum. It still happens sometimes, though, like all kinds of crimes still happen. We're still human after all."

"Prostitution?"

"Sexual services, as they are called, are completely legal and highly respected. They're a thriving business sector and listed on the stock market. All imaginable preferences, fantasies and desires are taken care of - for both sexes. Those who provide sexual services are often considered role models as they actively contribute to social peace. Becoming a sexual servant is considered a worthwhile career option, I had a couple of friends who worked in that sector. There is even the possibility of having their services prescribed by a doctor. And by the way, homosexuality or transsexuality are accepted as a normal condition, not as an aberration or a disease."

Alistair chuckled.

"About time," he said. "Humanity had already been further developed in this respect. In ancient times, homosexuality was less demonized than it is today. One should never be deceived into thinking that we have evolved just because we have the internet and mobile phones now."

Yani nodded.

"Religion is to blame for most of that," she said, "thankfully the influence of religion into our daily lives will have been greatly reduced in three hundred years. I'm not talking about belief, though. Everyone is entitled to have their own believes and practice them. Nobody will blame them and they're free to choose it. However, nobody is allowed to push it on others."

"But what about birthright? Aren't the parents the ones who decide about their children's religion?"

"No. There is no longer any inborn religious affiliation. Just because your parents are Christians, Muslims or Jews, you're not automatically one as well. Children are to be excluded from any religious influence. Violating that is being punished similar to child abuse."

"Wow, somebody actually put some thought into it."

"Churches, temples, mosques or synagogues no longer exist. They're historic monuments, turned into museums. All organizations with the intention to spread a religion are prohibited. Missionary work is a criminal offense. Anyone who compulsively tries to convince others of a faith is liable to prosecution."

Alistair sighed.

"Yeah, organized religions were responsible for almost all atrocities the human race has committed in its history. Probably not the worst idea to get rid of them. But how do you keep people at bay? I mean, it's one thing to forbid it, but it's another to implement it. How do you avoid people secretly forming religious groups as an underground movement? What about freedom of religion?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Ali. Religion isn't forbidden. You can practice it at home, in privacy. But our values of social acceptance have changed. We put an emphasis on knowing, not believing. Just believing in something isn't enough. You'll only be respected if you can substantiate your statements with knowledge. If you underline your argumentation with belief, you'll be ridiculed, looked at in a weird way, avoided or even socially isolated."

"Sounds like my kind of future," Alistair said smiling.

"In a way, religion has switched places with sex or homosexuality. It exists but it's something you do alone at home and not talk about."

Alistair laughed out loud.

"Delightful," he said, "really delightful. Tables turned, justice served. But what if people seek comfort? Religion has always been helpful in dealing with the pain of losing loved ones or other blows of fate."

"People have learned to turn to each other when they have problems in their lives or endure the pain of loss. They no longer seek comfort in the supernatural or look for answers in a God. They turn to their fellow men and seek solace in social bonding. The remains of former religious communities, such as the Catholic Church, have changed into pure social organizations. They've gotten rid of their hierarchical structures and cultivate their heritage in a strictly historical context."

"Makes sense."

"And one more thing about sex," Yani said, "there are designated public areas you can go to as an adult when you seek a woman or a man to have sex with. Chances are very high you'll always find someone there. A lot of marriages have come about this way."

"Heh, glad to hear that marriage still exists. What do you do in designated areas for seeking sex? Walk up to a stranger and ask, _'Wanna fuck'_?"

"Not quite so blunt but… yeah, basically that's how it works. And of course marriage still exists, but it's not as rigid anymore, it's more like a loose agreement to spend a limited amount of time exclusively together. And when you get tired of each other, you just say goodbye. Parents automatically retain joint custody over their children, unless one of them has been convicted of a criminal offense."

Alistair chuckled.

"Unbelievable," he said, "So… I gather that meeting someone and going to bed with them isn't a big deal anymore? You don't have this ritualized courtship behavior that exists here? Going on a date a couple of times before you can kiss and then, much later, decide to become intimate?"

"Nope. Of course there's love and romance, that will never change. And when you fell in love with someone, different rules apply of course. But when it's just about finding someone to satisfy your needs, it's very relaxed and casual. As easy as it is to order take-away food here. Every kink and fetish will be served. And of course it helps when you're natural as often as possible when you seek a sex partner."

Alistair frowned.

" _'Natural'_?" he asked.

"Yeah… um… without clothes."

"Naked?"

"Ugh… Not _naked_. **Natural**. _Naked_ is a derogatory term nobody has been using for at least two centuries."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Do you seriously want me to believe that people in your time walk around nak… I mean without any clothes on? In public?"

"Sure. Not everyone of course and not always. There are formal occasions you need to be dressed for, that goes without saying. At work you should usually wear clothes, just for hygienic reasons. But of course there are exceptions. People also still wear uniforms to be recognized as a member of the police or other government organizations. There are also specially marked zones that tell you where wearing clothes is still expected. Most restaurants for example or theatres. But otherwise and if the temperatures allow it, it's completely normal to be natural. Nobody bothers with putting on a swimsuit or bathing trunks at the beach or in public baths. Weather permitting, most people are natural when they go shopping, do sports or other recreational activities. Of course it's still a personal preference, there are no social constraints, but nobody frowns at you when you do it."

"Not sure if that would be my kind of future. Is nobody considering it strange when people walk around naked on the street?"

"No, why should they? Think about how miniskirts, boxer shorts or cropped shirts are normal today and what people would have thought of them three hundred years ago. Being natural is socially accepted, nobody raises an eye. Even having sex in public is accepted, on a beach or in a park for instance."

"I admit I have trouble digesting that. I mean… what if you have inhibitions about showing your body?"

"Ah yes... some have that problem. There's psychological help for that, though. You know, facing your fear and master it, that stuff. There are treatments and therapies being offered, like you have here for people who suffer from phobias, for instance aviophobia, the fear of flying."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Being natural can even be part of the dress code. When you're invited to a party or to dinner at somebody's home and they're natural, you're expect to be natural as well. Otherwise it would be considered very rude."

"Heh, John and his girls would love it."

"Actually… their liberal attitude towards naturalness was one of the reasons it became a worldwide phenomenon over the following generations. They've been role models for a very long time."

Alistair groaned.

"I should have guessed," he said, "but there's something I don't understand."

She looked him in the eyes.

"What?"

"Your language. It's very much of this century. You wouldn't wanna say that in three hundred years, people will still be talking the same way they are today, would you?"

"Of course not. Many words have changed their meaning, the English language itself changed a lot. But I had an intensive preparation about habits, rituals, the works. Including an elaborate language course. If I hadn't done that, I'd be bowled because mosses would strain their hinks and blawk at you margin."

"What?"

Yani smiled.

"That's how they talk where I come from. It means I'd be frowned upon, misunderstood, considered insane if I talked that way."

"Yeah, I guess you would. But you can say what you want, no preparation, no matter how careful, could have prepared you for the reality of our time..."

"I know."

"… and not only that. All the technological progress that must have happened in three hundred years. Giving that up… this period of time must seem primitive to you."

"Yeah, a bit. But the real challenges for me are the social differences. You were right when you said that being here must feel to me as if you'd be in the 18th century. Everyone and everything's so inhibited and uptight. All the rituals, ceremonies, courtesies. _'This is not allowed'_ and _'that is contrary to the accepted code of conduct'_. It feels like I'm squeezed into a too narrow corset of social norms and rules. It's very difficult for me to succumb to it. Took me a while to get used to wearing clothes most of the time and that being natural is considered an affront here." She sighed. "But I had to go, I had no choice."

"But… why from so far into the future? And just to save my life? Why not from five years into the future or ten or…" Alistair hesitated shortly, "wait, what do you mean, _'you had no choice'_?"

"I'm caught in a time loop and it forces me to go full circle."

Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

"A time loop. Defined beginning and ending. If everything goes according to plan, I will replace my other, yet unborn self the moment she travels back in time."

"Are you saying you're going to wait 324 years for that moment?"

"Yes, I have to. I'm not aging."

He looked at her with a frown.

"Damn risky, if you ask me. How do you avoid changing the timeline?"

"The time loop prevents too drastic changes. As I said, it has a defined beginning and ending. There is a certain flexibility, though."

"Flexibility?"

"Uh… think of the timeline as a rubber string that is fixed at both ends but can be stretched in other directions. It can be pulled to the left or the right, up or down – but it's still fixed at both ends. The future will always turn out as it's supposed to be because the time loop dictates it. One way or another, on May 22nd, 2332 a.D., a Sunday, my younger self will travel back in time. And I will replace her after she left, hopefully having gotten a little wiser."

"How can you be so sure that it'll turn out like that? From all we know, timelines have no fixed outcomes. "

"Ah, but time loops have. They have to run their course. According to the older you, there's almost nothing one can do to change the beginning or the ending and of it. And you're the leading human time travel expert in the 24th century."

"What? I'm still around in 2332?"

"All of the Connor team are still around, yes," Yani confirmed. "They've aged a bit, of course, but you still look sexy."

"I can't believe it," Alistair said flabbergasted.

"Oh, it gets better, Ali, because _you_ are the reason I'm here. I'll spare you the details but we only became aware of the time loop when your older self told us about your encounter with me in the year 2008 and that we were nearing the date where I'd have to travel back in time."

"How would I know that date?"

Yani smiled.

"Because I just told you."

Alistair looked at her flabbergasted.

"I… I don't know what to say…" he stammered.

"Two months ago from my perspective, you and Alison called for a meeting and told everyone about the young woman called Yani you met more than 300 years ago. The one you fell in love with, the one that saved you from the Triple-Eights, the one that disappeared afterwards, never to be seen again, until she was reborn and grew up into the woman I am, the one nobody except you and Alison had come to know about. The one who is me."

"But…"

"You filled the team in about what she'd told you. Which is what **_I am_** telling you in this moment. And we quickly realized that a time loop had been created which we had to follow through. Catherine re-assembled the old TDE she still had in storage and then I was sent back in time. Was a secret operation, of course. Time travel is forbidden in the future."

"But what if you die here or if something else happens to you?"

"I can't die. I was born immortal and I stopped aging at the age of twenty. I'm the only one of my kind."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Yes. You saw what happened after the car ran me over, didn't you?"

Alistair let the scene play in his mind again, the hard impact when the car hit her with at least fifty miles per hour, how she'd been catapulted into the air and hit the tarmac, her limbs all grazed and twisted in unnatural angles, her skull apparently shattered. How the wounds had healed immediately and how she'd untangled herself, mended her broken bones and straightened her dislocated joints.

"When did you learn about your… uniqueness for the first time?" he asked.

"When I was eight. I climbed a tree and fell down, breaking my arm. My foster parents saw that it healed all by itself. That's when they learned about it. I still feel the pain, though. That's a big turn-off."

"Foster parents? So you're an orphan?"

"Uh-huh, never knew my real parents. My foster parents found me on their door step."

"Are they still alive? I mean _were_ they still alive when you left? And how old are you anyway?"

Yani sighed.

"That's information I'm not allowed to share. Let's just stick with the fact that I'm older than I look."

"Older than me?"

"Ali…"

"Alright, alright," Alistair said in resignation. "But do you know how or why you became this way?"

"At first everyone thought it was a whim of nature, an accidental mutation and I had to endure years of medical testing. I became quite famous. But nobody found anything. My DNA is normal human DNA, everything bog standard. But whenever I'm wounded or hurt, an unknown force or energy intervenes and heals my body, no matter how bad the injury is."

"Unbelievable."

"Your theory - I mean the theory of your older self - is that I was born like this so the time loop is guaranteed to go full circle. Time itself or the universe are taking care of me. After all, I'm going to have to live for a couple of hundred years and a lot can happen in such a long time. The timeline is protecting itself from annihilation by using an immortal human to complete the loop."

"That is… absolutely crazy. Logical in a very weird way somehow and yet… completely nuts. What you say would mean that time or the universe were self-aware."

"Oh, but they are. Time, space, the forces behind everything. In the 24th century, a widely spread theory in theoretical physics is that the universe is a sort of entity of its own which we cannot grasp or understand. Karma, destiny, the driving forces behind nature, fate… call it however you want. It's assumed to be a form of self-aware entity that doesn't consciously interact with us but exists and instinctively creates effects to protect itself. Different from anything we know or can imagine and it's almost impossible to prove. Therefore, it's only a highly disputed theory so far."

Alistair looked at her, unbelieving.

"It's twisted, I know," she said.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when you've gone full circle, when the time loop ended?"

"Your older self's theory is that when I reached the end of the loop and my younger self has been sent back in time, I will go on to exist normally, with no more mysterious power that heals me, and that I will start aging and become mortal, same as everyone else."

"So… you're not going to vanish or die or something but just go on like normal?"

"Of course. Like Alison, Cameron, Emily and all the others go on even though Skynet will never be created. It's proven that a timeline can take refugees from other timelines. By traveling back in time, you add substance to the universe you end up in. You, me, almost all of the Connor team are added substance in this reality. The universe won't take the added substance away again, the effect is too insignificant. Some even go as far as saying it'd be like cutting off your own finger."

There was a moment of silence in which Alistair tried to digest what he'd just heard. He looked intrigued but also somewhat doubtful.

"That's a whole new viewpoint," he said, "I have to think about that. But why the year 2332? Why not… oh, I don't know, the year 2050 or 2100?"

"No idea. Nobody knows. Maybe it's the time it needs, for some unknown reason. We only know that it begins now and that it will end in 324 years. Some believe that time loops might be a long-term side-effect of the invention of time travel, like an open wound in the fabric of the universe, which it is trying to heal. Maybe it takes 324 years to heal it, who knows? If you play around with the course of time, it can have weird consequences."

"Heh, yes, you don't have to tell me. All you need to do, is looking at the Connor team."

"Exactly. Their team was formed by several timelines, they all gathered here. And now they have become the key to the future of _this_ timeline. I can't say too much, but they'll change the face of the earth."

"I guess that can't be prevented as well, huh?"

"No, because the end of the time loop is predetermined. There's practically nothing you can do when the universe decided on a certain outcome."

Alistair laughed out loudly.

"What's funny?" Yani asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had this crazy thought that Skynet tampered with the structure of the universe and got wiped out from existence by the universe's immune system."

Yani laughed as well.

"Who knows?" she asked. "All we know is that the invention of time travel disrupted something in the very fabric of everything. Maybe the universe didn't like it. Not on a conscious level of course. But if you break it down to the lowest common denominator, traveling through time is playing with the very patterns the universe is made of. In my time a popular thesis is that Skynet was purged from existence because it dared to try playing God and fumbled around with the constants of creation."

"Fascinating theory, really fascinating. But it sounds more like religion than science. And as you told me earlier, religion is banned in your time."

"Yes, unfortunately such theories are in themselves unprovable. That's why my existence and my mission have become so important. The fact that I'm here and that I'm immortal to complete my mission shows that there could be something to it, that it could be more than just a theory. And if it turns out to be true that I stop being immortal and start aging normally in 324 years from now, it will be the final proof that the universe in itself is self-aware, even though it is on a level we will never be able to comprehend."

"Okay, let's say you've proven it. What then?"

"Then we'll know. And will share our knowledge with the rest of humanity. They may choose to accept it or not but there'll be no reason to hide the truth."

Alistair sighed.

"And what will you do here? I mean once you've saved my life?" he asked.

Yani sighed as well.

"I'll have to go into hiding," she said.

"Why?"

"To protect myself and this timeline from being recognized for what I am. Over time, it would become apparent that I'm not getting older and that I'm immortal. People would start asking questions. I'll have to change my place of residence on an ongoing basis, I'll not be allowed to form any permanent ties and I will constantly have to invent a new identity."

"That sounds like hell to me. Surely there has to be a way we can stay in contact?"

She rolled over and kissed him.

"Maybe," she said, "I don't know. Your older self was very sketchy about that. I only know that after I fulfilled my tasks, I'll have to go where nobody knows me or will ever find me, until I can take the place of my younger self in 2332."

"Tasks? You mean you have more than one?"

Yani looked at him again.

"Yes," she said, "there's more than just saving you. But we need to meet with Alison before I can tell you."

She stood up.

"Get dressed, we need to leave."

"Where are we going?" Alistair asked.

"First Burbank, then Woodland Hills."

"To do what?"

"You'll see."

The two put on their clothes again and left the building. As the gate closed behind them and Yani drove away from the loft, she looked back and sighed.

"Yani was here," she said with a sentimental, sorrowful undertone.

 **-0-**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

Jessica Casper entered her apartment and let herself fall onto the bed, closing her eyes.

Three days.

It's been three days and it felt like three years. She had to pretend to be one of them, talk like them, act like them. But it was all so impersonal, so unreal, so… stoic. As if they were all just drones and workers in a bee hive.

She reached for the drawer in her bedside table, pulled out Alison's ointment and rubbed some of it into her skin. Immediately her headache vanished and she felt a lot better. So far, she was able to determine that five of the security guards were cyborgs. She'd written down their names and tried to learn as much as possible about their shifts and occupations. But she was kept under surveillance and almost only met with people she could talk to in the canteen. The G.A.O.L. leaders remained isolated in their ivory tower in the main building of the complex. Jessica had no access there. So she kept taking long walks on the HQ grounds, though. Her favorite spot had quickly become a bench at a pond in the middle of the center park. It was a place where she felt less under observation.

There was a knock on the door. Who could that be now? It was almost midnight.

"Come in!"

Like with all apartments in the G.A.O.L. headquarters, the door couldn't be locked. It opened and Jessica had to squint as her optic nerves were flooded with a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns.

"Reverend Bridger," she said surprised, "it's an honor to meet you again."

"I wanted to see if you've settled in, Miss Casper," the Reverend replied. "You don't look good, are you not feeling well?"

"Headache," she said, rubbing her temples, "I've already taken something."

"You should rest and relax. Your troubles won't follow you here."

"I hope you're right. Any news from Los Angeles?"

Bridger sighed.

"I'm afraid not. DeBruyn and Smithers are still on the run and they haven't made any attempt to contact us. Something's wrong. I'm beginning to think they're being hold captive."

"Captive? By whom?"

"I wish I knew. Did they say anything to you, Miss Casper?"

"No. Smithers rang me out of bed that night, wanted to know if anyone asked about them. He seemed nervous to me."

"According to our contacts in L.A., one of the security guards testified that the Supreme Reverend had come to visit shortly before they were all taken out. He was accompanied by three unknown young women. Now I'm also fearing for _his_ safety."

"The Supreme Reverend? But I thought he was on… vacation."

"That's what we all thought," Bridger said. "Apparently, there's more to it than meets the eye. Something's going on. Two members of the Los Angeles Circle have been found dead. Household accidents, they say. Two more are missing. Coincidence?"

"If it was in my jurisdiction, I'd investigate it."

"Of course. But it seems like the LAPD has quickly closed the cases without further investigation."

"That's odd. Do you think…"

"I don't know what to think, Miss Casper. I can only assume and hope that the Supreme Reverend is well and that all that is somehow part of his plan."

"So… you're not going to investigate yourself?"

"I have no instructions to do so. Besides, I can't spare more people. With the arrested members of A.I.A. in Los Angeles, we're already short on security here in Fredericksburg. We cannot afford to thin out our forces any further, now that Foundation Day is just around the corner."

"I have contacts within the LAPD, Reverend. Should I…?"

"Oh no, Miss Casper. You're here for recreation. I don't want to overuse your services. You've been a big help and it's not your fault that DeBruyn and Smithers failed. We're going to look into that – after Foundation Day."

"Yes, Sir."

"Enjoy your stay, Miss Casper. Be enlightened."

"Be enlightened, Reverend Bridger."

The Reverend left the apartment and closed the door behind him. Jessica sank down on the bed again and exhaled deeply. Bridger was the sixth cyborg she'd encountered. Bad news was he seemed to have smelled a rat. However, the good news was that he still believed Rossi to be alive, so he didn't want to mess with the _Supreme Reverend's_ plan.

She'd mention it to her contact person when she'd deliver her first status report tomorrow.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, August 31st, 2008 – 22:48 p.m.**

 **Burbank**

Alison parked the Suburban in a side street near the library. Since Savannah and Allie wanted to go to the loft as well, they'd taken the larger vehicle while Derek, Jesse, Marcus and Porter had taken the RAM.

Alison had dropped off John and the other girls at the loft and then driven on towards Burbank. It was time for Eric's next dose of nanobots. Though it was Sunday, Eric had agreed to stand in for a sick colleague, so that the library could open in the morning without the books lying around unorganized.

He was making more and more progress and was able to get along without a wheelchair for a longer time. Simultaneously, he also was in rehab. Of course, his doctors had no idea of the real cause of his miraculous recovery. His case had already been the subject of several scientific articles in medical journals. But since Alison had always ensured that there were no nanobots left in his bloodstream at the time of blood collection, it remained a mystery to the experts.

As she walked up to the white wooden door, she frowned. There were traces of saliva on the door. Someone had used it to write a message, a message only she could detect with her advanced scanning abilities.

 ** _Delta_**

 ** _01:00 a.m._**

 ** _Please come alone and don't tell anyone!_**

She analyzed the genetic structure within the writing and instantly knew it was Alistair's saliva. For a moment she thought about telling John despite Alistair's urgent plea not to do so. After all, maybe it was some trick to lure her there. But then again, who would be so stupid to lure her to a public place? And if Alistair was in trouble and had asked for her help, then it could mean that others would be in danger if she brought them.

Alison pushed the buzzer. First things first. Eric would get his dose, then she could go and meet with Alistair.

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

In the loft, John and the other four women had undressed and looked for something to eat in the fridge. Suddenly, Cameron and Emily put on their stoic Terminator faces as they looked at the area with the computers monitors.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"Not sure," Cameron replied.

"My scanners tell me that this place isn't quite as we left it," Emily added.

"What do you mean?" John asked, suddenly a bit alarmed, "Nobody can get in here."

"Those chairs," Cameron said and pointed towards the large desk, "they were moved."

"Are you sure?" Savannah asked, "it all looks to me the same as when we left."

"Cam's right," Emily said, "the left chair was moved to the left by 2.34 inches and turned clockwise in a 0.57 degree angle. The right chair was moved backwards by 1.67 inches and turned counterclockwise by 2.92 degrees."

"Could that have been someone of us before we left this morning?" Allie asked.

"Or maybe a small earthquake?" Savannah suggested.

"No," Cameron replied, "the chairs would have moved in a similar pattern, but they were moved individually. We need to search the loft. See if someone is still here."

John nodded.

"Do that," he said, "I'll check Alma's security logs."

While the four women got their guns and swarmed out to carefully search the place, John sat down at the computer and started it up. But the surveillance camera footage didn't reveal anything.

"Alma," he said, "has there been an intruder?"

" _No, John,"_ the female voice of the loft's A.I. replied, _"there has been no access to the building since you left in the morning."_

A moment later, the four women returned.

"And?" John asked.

"Nothing," Savannah replied.

"Nothing here as well," John said. "No recordings and Alma didn't register any attempt to enter the building."

"Alison could probably tell us more but she won't be back for a couple of hours," Emily said.

"Are you sure we're not just chasing a ghost?" he asked.

"The chairs have been moved," Cameron insisted. "And there has to be an explanation for that."

"Okay, let's do this logically," John said. "Nobody can have forced themselves in. We would have noticed and Alma would have released counter measures. There'd be lots of traces as well."

"Agreed," Emily and Cameron said in unison.

"The only one with unlimited access to the loft who wasn't with us in Colorado Springs, is mom. But if she'd been here, Alma would tell us. And mom would have told us but she didn't. Besides, she spent the day with Catherine and Isaak, has no idea about computers and wouldn't have been able to manipulate Alma. So we can exclude her as well."

"Correct," the chorus replied.

"So the only logical explanation left is that someone entered the loft who knew all the access codes and also how to manipulate Alma into deleting all traces of their visit."

"Sounds like the most likely explanation," Cameron agreed.

"But who?" Savannah asked. "Alma is not just some run-of-the-mill computer system. She was designed by Future John. Accessing her needs more than just brilliant computer knowledge. One has to know how she works."

"Maybe we should also check the first and second floor," Allie suggested. "See if we find something there."

"Those are full of booby traps for cyborgs," John argued, "nobody could enter there and survive."

"But it's the only place we haven't checked yet," Emily said, "Allie is right, we should go down there."

"Alright," John said, "Alma! Grant us access to the floor levels One and Two."

" _Access granted, defense systems disabled,"_ Alma said.

The five took the elevator to the ground floor. When the door opened, they saw an opening and a small staircase to their right.

"Someone was here, look," Savannah said as she pointed at the dusty concrete stairs.

"Boot prints. Size 11. Two people," Emily said after a quick scan.

Holding their guns at the ready, the three of them climbed the stairs and entered the first floor.

"Eew, this place is a mess," Savannah observed. "Nobody can have been in here for decades. We should have put shoes on."

"Be careful to not step onto anything or cut yourselves," John said. "There are many sharp edges here."

Cameron and Emily walked in front, John was in the middle and Savannah and Allie secured the back. The large room was now brightly lit and they saw that the two intruders had followed a predetermined path that led around various heaps of junk and rubble. When they turned around the next bend, both Emily and Cameron stopped.

"What is it?" John asked but then his eyes fell on the ground. "Whoa…"

"Triple-Eight," Cameron said while she and Emily squatted.

"Looks like his head's been sliced in half," Savannah commented. "What could have done that?"

John looked up and saw a large rectangular opening in the ceiling.

"There," he said and everyone looked up.

"A pendulum?" Allie asked flabbergasted.

"Two of them actually," Cameron observed. "When they're released, they swing in opposite directions with a distance of one foot. The blades get so much speed and momentum that slicing a Terminator's skull in half isn't a problem."

"Wow," Allie said, "someone had a sick fantasy."

"Actually it's quite ingenious," Emily commented, "Triple-Eights and T-800's aren't exactly known for their razor-sharp reactions, so I guess the trap was specifically designed for them. One of us could have avoided the blades, though."

"That's one," Allie said, "where's the second one?"

"I'd say we'll soon find out," Cameron replied and walked on ahead.

"What's that smell?" Savannah asked as they turned around yet another heap of junk metal.

"Burnt flesh," Emily replied.

"How do you…?" Savannah began to ask but then stopped as she saw the lifeless endoskeleton on the floor.

"Wow, what could have done that?" John asked.

"A very high electrical discharge," Cameron replied. "Happened to Greenway's imposter at Serrano Point."

Emily knelt and removed the chip, eyeing it carefully.

"It's fried," she said. "But the body can still be used for spare parts. "The power cells of the two are also still intact. We should notify Catherine, she can put them into storage."

John looked around. He was sure there were many more of such traps in there and probably even more on the floor above them, which was connected by a flight of metal stairs at the end of the hall. In view of the two destroyed Triple Eights, it was quite conceivable that a small army of Terminators could meet their end in this place without anyone breaking out in sweat. He regretted not having explored these floors before and decided to catch up on that.

"The crucial question remains how the hell did they get in here without Alma recording any of this?" he asked.

"There's only one logical explanation," Emily said, "someone with the knowledge of how to get in here and how to manipulate Alma must have lured the two here to get rid of them. And after they were done, the intruders left again, trying to leave no traces."

"Maybe somebody from the future," Allie suggested.

"But who?" Savannah asked. "There were no recordings of any time bubbles for weeks."

"Not in the areas that are covered by Catherine's satellites," Allie argued.

"We'll deal with this later," John decided, "right now, I guess it's safe to say that whoever has been here, used our loft to shake off two Triple-Eights and is gone again. Let's leave it at that for the moment because I'm sure we won't get any answers tonight. I'm going to change all the access codes now and tomorrow, we'll do a complete systems check of Alma, trying to find deleted files and see if we can restore them."

They walked back to the elevator and entered the loft again, carefully wiping their feet on the mat.

"I suggest we wait until Alison is back," Cameron said, "maybe with her advanced scanning skills, she can find out more."

John nodded.

"I feel dirty," Savannah said, "we should have put on clothes before going there. Wanna take a shower, Allie?"

"Sure, wanted to suggest that anyway after the long day."

"We'll do the same," John said and while Allie and Savannah headed for their new bathroom on the ground floor of the loft, he and his two women went upstairs into theirs.

Like usual, the shower quickly turned into more than just washing each other. John spent extra-long time cleaning Emily's breasts and vagina while Cameron sucked him off. After he came in her mouth and she swallowed his load, they switched places and now Emily took care of his dick while John fondled Cameron's tits and rubbed her pussy. Naturally, a lot of kissing was involved as well.

Afterwards, they went out into the roof garden where they found Allie and Savannah. The latter was lying at the edge of the swimming pool with her legs spread apart, while Allie was standing in the pool, eating her out.

"Haven't I told you a hundred times not to have a snack before dinner?" John said grinning.

"Mmmh… but Shavannah ish shoo delishhus," Allie replied, barely lifting her mouth from her girlfriend's pussy.

"Is she now?" John asked, still grinning while entering the pool as well.

"Yeah," Allie replied.

"Maybe you wanna try?" Savannah asked with a wink.

"Nah, thanks, I have my own snack bar," John replied.

"Yes, you have team _Juicy_ ," Allie said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ooh, does that mean you want to eat us out?" Emily asked and sat down at the edge of the pool next to Savannah. Cameron mirrored her action.

"Don't I always?" John replied and moved towards them.

Both Cameron and Emily spread their legs.

"The buffet is now open," Cameron said smiling and leaned back while John went down on her.

"I like it when the family eats together," Allie said. "Everything tastes so much better."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 12:51 a.m.**

 **Woodland Hills**

"Is that really necessary?" Yani asked, "It's the third burger."

"I'm hungry," Alistair said with a full mouth, sitting at the table of a Jack in the Box restaurant off Ventura Freeway. "And who do you think you are? My Mother?"

"No, but I could be," Yani deadpanned with a smirk. "And as such I wouldn't allow you to eat that stuff."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's full of chemicals and unnatural ingredients."

"I suppose they got rid of unhealthy food in three hundred years?"

"They got rid of unhealthy ingredients."

"Right. I suppose they're all vegans in the future."

"Don't be silly, Alistair. The Western vegan movement didn't survive the first half of the twenty-first century, especially after humanity had learned how to produce meat, eggs and milk without killing or exploiting animals. Some people in East Asia still practice it, though, it's part of their heritage."

"But isn't it more than just an eating habit? Doesn't it embody a way of life, a philosophy, a culture?"

Yani sighed.

"Yeah, it was that at first," she said, "But it quickly turned into an ideology, spread by bored city dwellers who wanted to ease their guilty conscience. It got out of hand and became a semi-religion. The followers of it started thinking they'd be purer or better than meat eaters. The whole movement didn't last too long, though. The dogmas eventually corrupted it and the hypocrisy of the followers was exposed quite quickly."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Can't fill you in about the details," she replied, "but let's just say that in a global disaster people quickly learn that they'll eat _anything_ in order to survive. When it comes to the crunch, humans even eat their own pets, no matter if they're vegans or vegetarians. Nothing breaks a semi-religious movement faster than confronting it with the reality of their own mendacity and double standards."

"Harsh words. So… I take it in your future, everyone eating meat is still normal?"

"Not everyone's eating meat and surely not as excessively as they do now here. But the veggie movement is very much limited to those who honestly don't like meat. They are only a few, though, somewhere in the lower, single-digit percentile range."

"I see," Alistair said. "And yet you criticize me for eating three burgers."

Yani rolled her eyes.

"Sorry that I care for your health," she said. "Go ahead, eat growth hormones, genetically modified veggies and chemical additives. Treat yourself to fat, flavor enhancers and sugar."

Alistair looked at his half-eaten burger and realized that he'd suddenly lost his appetite. He put it down and looked at her reproachfully.

"What?" she asked innocently and grinned.

* * *

Alison parked her car and scanned the area. Meeting point Delta was a Jack in the Box restaurant off Ventura Freeway. At this time of night, the place was mostly deserted. Only a handful cars were parked in the parking lot and only four people sat inside the brightly lit restaurant.

She spotted Alistair through the window, apparently in deep conversation with an unknown woman. It was impossible to scan her completely from outside but she could tell she was unarmed. And the way Alistair chatted with her, let Alison assume that she wasn't a threat to him.

She put her Glock in her waistband, hid it under her t-shirt and got out of the Suburban. Slowly she walked towards the entrance, constantly scanning the area for clues to a trap or an ambush. But she found nothing, so she entered the restaurant.

* * *

"She's here," Yani said as the door opened and Alison walked in.

Alistair turned around and saw Alison coming towards them. He knew that stoic expression on her face. It told him the cyborg was extremely wary of the whole situation and in full Terminator mode. Alistair shuffled towards the window to make space for her and Alison took place next to him, never letting her gaze off the young woman's face opposite of her. Normally that stare would have intimidated most people but Yani seemed to be immune and simply stared back as she sucked at the straw of her diet Coke until the typical slurping sound revealed that the plastic cup was empty.

"So, you found my message," Alistair stated a little nervously.

"Obviously," Alison replied without looking at him. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Yani," she replied, "and we've summoned you here because there's something you need to know."

Alison raised an eyebrow, then reached forward and grabbed Yani's hand. The woman didn't flinch.

"You're a time traveler," Alison stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I knew I wouldn't be able to fool your sensors."

Alison let go of her again.

"Where and when did you materialize?"

"Thursday morning. South Dakota. "

Alison nodded. Off the grid of the TDDS satellites.

"Which year?"

"2332."

If Alison was impressed, she didn't show.

"What's your mission?" she asked, then she hesitated shortly and looked up. "Triple-Eight, on the parking lot," she said.

"I know," Yani replied, "do nothing, wait for my signal."

Before Alistair could ask what was going on, the door to the restaurant opened and a motorbike cop entered. As he came in, the only other guests left the restaurant. The staff behind the counter didn't pay any attention as the cop walked up to their table.

"Alistair Norbury?" he asked.

"Yes?" Alistair replied nervously, "what can I do for you, officer?"

"Is that your car outside? The Honda Accord?"

"It's mine," Yani replied, "why, is something wrong with it?"

"Would you and your two friends escort me outside, please?"

Alison looked at Yani and noticed that the woman was shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Of course, officer," Yani said and got up, Alistair and Alison doing the same.

The four walked out of the restaurant and onto the deserted parking lot. Traffic was scarce and there was nobody around as they reached Yani's car.

"Would you please open the door?" the cop asked.

"Sure," Yani said and shoved the key into the hole.

"Now?" Alison asked.

"Yes," Yani replied.

Alison quickly faced the cop, grabbed him by the head and turned it by 180 degrees in one swift move. Sparks flew all around as she ripped it off. The red light in the Triple-Eight's eyes started to glow and the headless body walked around aimlessly, trying to reach for its gun. Alison pushed her thumbs into the optical sensors, destroying them. Then she applied more pressure and flattened the skull between her hands. The headless body fell to the ground.

"Was it here to terminate you?" she asked, looking at Yani.

"No, to terminate me," Alistair said.

"But I knew where and when," Yani added, "let's hide the body and his motorbike and go back inside. There's a lot I have to tell you."

They put the remains of the Triple-Eight into the Suburban and Alison pushed the motorbike into a dark side street behind the restaurant. Then the three went back inside and took place again. The staff hadn't even bothered to clean their table yet and obviously were completely oblivious to what had happened.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 03:35 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Yani stopped her car in front of Alistair's apartment and turned off the engine. For a moment, none of them said something, they both stared straight ahead.

"So…" Alistair finally started. "I guess this is it then. Suppose I won't see you in _The Daily Dose_ for breakfast."

"No, unfortunately it can't be helped."

He looked at her.

"When you knew it was going to end, why start it in the first place?" Alistair asked. "And don't tell me it was just because in your time, having sex is like shaking hands."

She looked at him.

"No," she replied, "it is more than that for me."

"I guess all I have is your word."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll never find out if you really meant it or…"

"There is no _'or'_ ," she said. "I did it because I wanted to, because I love you."

Alistair scoffed.

"Yeah, right…" he said, "you tell me you love me and then you disappear forever."

"It doesn't have to be forever. You know I'm here now. There's no risk in meeting with you. Besides, I need contact persons for when I need to change my identity. You and Alison are those persons."

"But you'll go into hiding."

"Yes."

"Effective immediately."

"Yes."

He nodded.

"I see. Well then… how about a proper goodbye kiss?"

She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Now Alistair frowned as well.

"What are **_you_** talking about?"

Yani sighed.

"You… I mean your older self… told me that I went into hiding tonight."

"Yes?"

"And the first two months in hiding… I spent in your apartment, until I got organized and developed a plan."

"What?" Alistair asked and looked at her. "And you tell me now? After you let me hang out on a limb? Oh, you… mmmmpf."

The last part of his sentence was cut off as she kissed him. They flung their arms around each other and remained in that position for almost another half hour before finally going inside, holding hands.

"When do you have to be at work?" she asked as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Eight."

"Couple of hours left for fucking," she said with a mischievous smile, "if you're up to it, that is."

Alistair smirked at her.

"Remember," he said, "I received her nanobots as well. I'll fuck you until you pass out."

"Mmmmh… you quickly learned how to sweettalk to a woman of the 24th century."

 **-0-**

Alison entered the loft in stealth mode. Silently she undressed, then walked up the stairs to the bedroom section. Her scans told her that Savannah, Allie and John were fast asleep while Emily and Cameron had switched to sleep simulation. John lay prone across the bed, his head resting on Emily's big breasts while his lower body rested on Cameron's midriff. Alison smiled, enjoying the sight of the man she loved for a moment. Looking at him lying there, peacefully, asleep, joined by the ones who loved and adored him. How young he still was.

Yani came from a future where they were all much older but still together. And according to her, they were still happy with each other. That was good to know. But in order to keep it that way, Alison now would have to lie to John. She'd have to keep things from him. Again. But hopefully for not too long. They'd have so much time together if she was careful. She liked the thought of spending centuries with John.

Carefully, she crawled onto the bed and let herself down on her beloved husband, acting like a living blanket. However, he stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Alison," he croaked in a tired voice, "what time is it?"

Cameron and Emily opened their eyes as well. So much for her attempt to sneak in without waking them up.

"It's 03:45 a.m., lover," Alison replied and kissed him softly. "Sorry, I'm late but I received a call from Alistair."

"Alistair?" John asked. "What did he want?"

"A Triple-Eight was sent to terminate him. Alistair recognized him and called me for help. It was one of the guards from Fredericksburg."

"Did you stop him? Is Alistair alright?"

"Yes, he's unharmed. The remains of the Terminator are in the Suburban. He'd posed as a motorbike cop."

John nodded.

"Well done," he said, "I had a hunch they'd try to pull off something like that. Anything else?"

"Nope. Greetings from Eric, he's making real progress now."

"Thanks. Well, we had some uninvited guests here as well."

"What do you mean?"

"We found two dead Triple-Eights on the first floor."

"The booby-trapped area?"

"Exactly."

"How did they get in there?"

"According to our findings, the only reasonable explanation would be that someone lured them here to get rid of them."

"What? But how? This place is like a fortress."

"And yet someone must have known the access codes and could even reprogram Alma, so that no traces of the intrusion are left. Very remarkable."

"Who could have done that?"

"My guess is, a time traveler from the future who has insider knowledge. But without any traces, nobody can really be sure. Did your scanners pick up something when you entered the loft?"

 _"Just some DNA fragments from Yani and Alistair plus some residue of their sexual juices,"_ Alison thought. "No," she lied, "nothing but your pheromone trails. But I'll take a closer look if you want."

"Nah," John said, "it's been too long by now. Air condition has been working all day. But maybe you can look through the loft for DNA traces in the morning."

"I'll do that, John. But now you should sleep."

John sighed.

"I guess I should."

She kissed him, then he closed his eyes again. Emily and Cameron switched to sleep mode once more and after a moment, so did Alison.

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 09:53 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

Alison had searched the loft for traces of outside human DNA but found nothing. John concluded that whoever had visited them knew how to cover their tracks. A thorough system analysis of both Alma's hardware and software didn't yield any results either. They knew that someone must have manipulated the system, but none of them could imagine how anyone could have done it. Emily couldn't connect to the computer because Future John had made the system cyborg-proof and the fact that Savannah was at a loss as well, worried him. It meant that whoever hacked into it came from a future where this didn't pose a challenge.

So when they arrived in Malibu, John wasn't in a very good mood. He had considered the loft absolutely burglar-proof but apparently it wasn't. At least not for time travelers with insight from the future. The only thing that could comfort him was the fact that the necessary knowledge to invade the building could have only come from him or from someone who had his complete confidence. In that respect, the thought of not knowing what was going on frustrated him. But it didn't bother him either. What bothered him was the realization that without finding the mysterious time traveler, they'd never be able to solve this mystery.

During breakfast, they filled the whole team in about what had happened the day before. The meeting with Sonya and her special unit was considered a success, everyone agreed on that. The preparations for the attack on G.A.O.L. were on their way, now they only had to wait until they received the message from Jessica Casper that she had identified all cyborgs there. Her first report was due in the evening.

It was also received with satisfaction that Alison had eliminated the Triple Eight that had been assigned to kill Alistair. However, the news that the loft had been accessed by someone to rid themselves of two more Triple-Eights, was received with frowns and worried faces. The fact that it wasn't known who the two Terminators had been after, was almost as disconcerting as the fact that somebody had managed to get into the loft and out again without leaving any traces whatsoever.

After everyone had attained the same level of knowledge, Catherine excused herself because she had to go to the office. The rest of the team remained there.

"So… what's up today?" Lauren asked. "From what I gathered, there's nothing planned."

They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to suggest something.

"Well…" Sarah finally took the word, "since nobody seems to have an idea, what about a family picnic for lunch?"

"Family picnic, great idea!" John said enthusiastically. "Where?"

"The beach!" Louise proposed quickly.

"Nah, it's windy and the sand will go everywhere," Jesse argued. "Not ideal for a picnic."

"What about Griffith Park?" Allie suggested. "My parents and I have been there for my birthday… before Judgement Day, I mean. It's great for a family day out."

"There are picnic areas in Griffith Park," Anne confirmed. "And there are museums, the zoo…"

"The zoo wouldn't be a good idea with three Terminators," John objected, "we might already have problems with dogs in the park. And we can't stay too long anyway. Emily and Louise have their next appointment with Dr. Martin at 2 o'clock."

"Eve can bark back when dogs bark at us," Savannah said, "will make us look inconspicuous."

There was a single bark from underneath the table and everyone laughed.

"Well?" John asked. "I'm game if everyone else is."

"Do they by any chance have picnic areas where we can be naked?" Jody asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey, just asking," Jody said shrugging.

Everyone chuckled.

"Alright then," Sarah said, "I go tell Maria to prepare a picnic for sixteen people and a dog."

She stood up and left for the kitchen.

"While Maria does that," Alison said, "I could administer the nanobots to the four members of our new combat unit."

"What? Transform us? Now?" Sydney asked.

"Have you changed your mind?" Alison asked back.

"No, but…"

"Didn't you want to wait a little longer?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of hearts?" John asked, frowning at Alison.

"I see no reason to put this off any longer," Alison said. "According to Marcus, Savannah and Allie, you're making good progress in combat training but you need to increase your speed, accuracy and stamina. Also, your targeting results with the stunning darts were… average. If we're going to use you again for that, you need to have a better eye-hand coordination. The nanobots will give you that and you'll have enough time to get used to your new bodies and practice before we attack G.A.O.L."

"So... we do it here and now or what?" Jody asked.

"Certainly."

"What are you all talking about?" Louise asked.

Emily explained it to her.

"Wow," the girl replied, "why didn't anyone tell me? I would have liked to be on that team as well."

"Slowly, slowly," John said, "you're here to recover. And you're in therapeutic care. Not exactly the preconditions for participating in the training of a specialized combat team."

"But I wanna do something!" Louise insisted. "You cannot seriously expect me to be the babysitter or the dogsitter whenever you're away, doing fun stuff."

"Fun stuff?" Derek asked. "Jeez, would someone please tell this girl that we're not doing anything for fun?"

"I know what you do!" Louise replied defiantly. "And if _they_ can do it…" she pointed at Anne, Lauren, Sydney and Jody, "… then I can do that as well."

"Maybe someday," Emily said to calm her down. "But not today. And not in a week, not even in a couple of months. Not until you're fully healed."

"You're not even a member of the team," Alison said matter-of-factly, "you're a guest, and your presence here is solely due to your relationship with Emily."

"You don't have to patronize me," Louise replied. "I'm not a child."

"Then don't behave like one," Emily said, "You're welcome here but for the time being, you're expected to stay put."

Louise opened her mouth to reply to that but then changed her mind. Instead, she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, sulking.

"Don't be too hard on her," Savannah said, "she's been through a lot."

"Emily and Alison are right, though," Allie remarked, "in the run-up to our activities in Florida, we should confine ourselves to bringing the entire team into shape and Louise isn't part of that. The upcoming operation will be the first test of working together with external parties. We shouldn't juggle too many balls at once."

There were agreeing utterances all around. Louise kept on sulking.

"What about Bedell?" Derek asked. "Should we invite him here and introduce him to the rest of the team? Now would be the time."

"I already thought of that," John said, "the new semester will start soon at Presidio Alto. I'm afraid he'll be unavailable for the operation in Fredericksburg. But I had already considered inviting him over for the weekend."

"Good idea," Jesse said, "I'm sure he's eager to finally get to know the rest of us."

Sarah returned from inside the house.

"Everything's arranged," she said, "but we'll need to take three cars if we also take the food and the dog with us."

"No problem," John said, "We can drive in convoy."

* * *

They had drawn straws and Anne was the first to get the nanobots.

"I'm giving each of you twenty percent of my current supply," Alison said as everyone else was watching. "The transformation shouldn't take longer than a couple of minutes. I don't expect any problems. However, let me know if there are any complications like pain, dizziness or other unwanted side-effects."

"Of course," Anne replied and took a deep breath.

Alison walked towards her and pressed her mouth over Anne's to transfer the gel. Then she stepped back again. Anne swallowed the glob and then waited.

Nothing happened for a moment.

"Whoa, something's going on," Anne suddenly said.

They watched as the muscle tone increased all over her body – not much but noticeable. At the same time her figure became more pronounced. She grew a bit in height as well as she turned from a sixteen-year-old girl into a young woman of 20 or 21. Her breasts enlarged and did not stop growing until they reached D cup size. Then the changes stopped.

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"How do you feel?" Alison asked.

"I… um… great!" Anne exclaimed, flexing her muscles which became much more defined when she tightened them. "I feel terrific! I mean… wow… look at my tits."

"I also took the liberty to stop hair growth on your legs, in your arm pits and in your pubic area."

"Gee, thanks." Anne said and played with her new breasts, "I suddenly feel so heavy in front, I need to get used to these babies."

"It's what you wanted," Lauren said smiling. "Now you got 'em. I guess I'm next, right?"

"Yes," Alison replied and stepped towards Lauren.

* * *

"Alright, time to get dressed," Sarah said and clapped her hands when all girls had been treated with nanobots and awoke from their unconsciousness after Alison had zapped them.

"I doubt my clothes still fit me," Anne said, still flexing her rather pronounced biceps.

"You can borrow stuff from me until we go shopping," Savannah replied.

"What about me?" Sydney asked, who had lost her pale skin tone and looked not only more muscular but also more voluptuous than before, with breasts that were just a little bit smaller than Emily's.

"I think I have stuff that fits you," Emily said.

"I think my clothes will still fit," Lauren stated, "my body hasn't changed too much. Just a bit more muscle tone and C cup tits."

"You're still growing;" Alison said, "you'll develop further until you're fully grown."

"I haven't changed much as well," Jody said. "Just a bit more definition in the muscles. But of course I just had a full makeover."

Allie walked up to Alison.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Certainly," Alison replied. "What's up?"

"In private, please."

They stepped aside while the others were still marveling at Anne's, Lauren's and Sydney's improved physique.

"Since you're spreading nanobot goodies at the moment, may I remind you of what I'd asked for many weeks ago?"

"I haven't forgotten," Alison replied, "you wanted bigger breasts."

"And a slightly different hair color. I also want to be taller and while you're at it, remove the birthmark. I'm tired of people thinking Cam and I are twins or that I'm also a cyborg."

"You can't make the resemblance go away, except you want a complete makeover."

"No! Just some… changes in detail."

"Alright, but I'll have to replenish my storage first. After the picnic, okay?"

Allie nodded.

"Okay," she said and walked away, joining the others again while Alison watched her.

"Humans…" the cyborg muttered, then frowned. "Why am I talking to myself?"

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

Normally Alistair spent his lunch break at the company but today he'd decided to prolong it a bit and go home to check on Yani. The first thing he noticed after entering his apartment was how clean and orderly everything was. He wouldn't have to ask her what she'd been doing all morning.

"Yani?" he asked loudly. "I brought some lunch from the Asian takeaway down the street. I also brought you one of the phones we use to communicate."

No answer.

Alistair sighed. He should have announced that he was coming. She was probably out, doing… something. Probably having lunch. With a frustrated sigh, he let himself plunge onto the sofa and started eating.

 **-0-**

Griffith Park was a large municipal park at the eastern end of the Santa Monica Mountains, in the Los Feliz neighborhood of Los Angeles. The park covered 4,310 acres of land, making it one of the largest urban parks in North America.

It contained many attractions, such as the Autry National Center, a museum of the American West, the Travel Town Museum, a railway museum, dedicated to the history of railroad transportation in the western United States. The park also contained the Los Angeles Zoo and the Greek Theatre, a 5,870-seat music venue. Then there was Bronson Canyon, a section of Griffith Park that has become known as a filming location for many movies and TV shows from the early days of motion pictures to the present. Last but not least Griffith Park also contained the Griffith Observatory, and the famous HOLLYWOOD sign was also located within its boundaries.

Much of the park comprised wild, rugged natural areas with hiking and equestrian trails, and this terrain separated the park into many areas or "pockets" of activities. Within the various areas were concessions, golf courses, picnic grounds, pony and train rides, and tennis courts.

In the year before, a wildfire had destroyed more than 817 acres of the park. So the Connor team chose to go to the Mineral Wells picnic area in the northern part of the park, near the zoo and the botanical gardens. It was located in a small valley and promised enough peace and quiet for their needs. They found enough parking spaces on Griffith Park Drive, got out of their cars, grabbed the picnic baskets and strolled onto the green meadow below the road, where isolated trees provided sufficient shade. They found a beautiful spot and spread several large blankets on the ground on which they sat down.

Eve was exploring the surroundings but at the moment it seemed as if she was the only dog far and wide and therefore quickly came back to her masters. The team saw only five other groups of people who'd made themselves comfortable on their blankets or camping chairs. Some apparently took a nap, others played ball games with their children. A couple lay on their blanket, busy with embracing and kissing each other. From time to time, cyclists passed by on the other side of the picnic area.

"Ah, peace and tranquility," Derek said with a sigh and lay down on his back.

"I guess at least as much as you can get when you're surrounded by ten million people," Jesse commented and lay down next to him.

"Spoilsport," Derek replied with his eyes closed.

"Where did you celebrate your birthday, Allie?" John asked. "Was it here?"

"No," she replied, "In the southern part of the park, near the merry-go-round. Dunno if it currently exists after the fire."

Since it was almost noon, they unpacked their picnic baskets. Maria had filled them with sandwiches, charred corn salad, Vienna sausages, antipasto skewers, potato salad, meat balls, chicken tortillas, cheese, various fruits, a leftover chocolate cake, some raw vegetables and dip, corn on the cob, chicken wings, drumsticks and finally some ice-cooled, old-fashioned lemonade with added fruits.

While they enjoyed the goodies, they watched the hustle and bustle around them. A group of male youths had also come to the site, they had brought a gas barbecue and started heating it up. Soon the smell of grilled meat blew into their direction. They noticed that the boys had started looking over at them, probably because it was noticeable that the four males were clearly outnumbered by twelve beautiful females. And as it always is with young men, this imbalance awakened their mating instincts.

"Uh oh… here they come," Lauren said behind her sunglasses.

"Stop fidgeting with your breasts," Allie urged Sydney.

"I'm sorry but I still have to get used to these knockers."

Three of the young men came walking over to them and stopped a few feet before the blankets.

"Excuse me," one said politely, "my name is Peter, these are Jeff and Karim. We don't want to disturb but we just found that we brought too much meat and wanted to ask if you'd like to have some?"

"Mmmmmh," Savannah replied lasciviously, "I can never get enough of the meat of good-looking men."

Everyone in the Connor team groaned and the three boys suddenly seemed insecure.

"Don't worry," John said, rolling his eyes. "Savannah likes to unsettle others with her salacious remarks. Just ignore her. Hi, I'm John."

He went on introducing all other members of the team.

"Thank you for the friendly offer," Lauren then said, "we'd love some grilled meat but to be fair, we all have regular boyfriends. So don't get your hopes too high."

"Oh?" Jeff asked. "How negligent of them to leave their beautiful girlfriends alone like that."

"They're not alone," Derek said, "and you better watch out, these girls do martial arts."

The three boys were taken aback a little.

"Derek," Jesse said admonishingly, "relax, I'm sure the guys have no bad intentions."

Before anyone else could say something, Lauren, Sydney, Louise, Anne and Jody stood up.

"Let's see what they've got before you scare them away," Anne said, "maybe they can offer us a beer?"

"You bet," Karim said, "we brought a whole cooling box full of it."

The three boys and the four girls walked back to their place and a little later, laughter sounded over from there. Sarah and the others looked up and frowned.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves," Allie commented.

"Naturally they'll be a bit more flirtatious for some time," Alison remarked, "which is normal after the treatment. It'll normalize quickly, though, don't worry."

Sarah sighed.

"I just hope they're not getting cocky with their new sexy bodies," she said, "the last thing we need, are new complications."

 **-0-**

Alistair was about to leave his apartment again when the door opened and Yani walked in, laden with two suitcases.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "Bad timing, I have to go again."

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked and her eyes fell on the boxes from the Asian takeaway. "Oh no, I'm sorry. But I didn't know you were coming home in your lunch break."

"It's no big deal, we can catch up tonight. May I ask where you've been?"

"You may ask but I may not reply," Yani answered with a wink.

"Keeping stuff from each other is not the smartest way to start a relationship," he said and pulled her close.

"I checked out of the motel," Yani replied, "and I got rid of the car. Got a new one. You know, just in case. Since you're here, can you help me carrying up the rest of my stuff?"

"What more is there?"

"Two more suitcases and a duffel bag. Clothes mainly. Remember, every time traveler arrives here naked and I could only, um... borrow so much from where I landed."

"You mean in South Dakota?"

"Yeah."

Alistair nodded.

"Will you be here in the evening?"

"I'm afraid not," Yani replied, "would have left you a note."

Alistair sighed.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me where you're going."

"Nope."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Couple of days… I already booked a flight for the afternoon."

She kissed him.

"A flight?" he asked. "Do I have to be worried?"

"About me? Heh, very funny."

"Ah yes, I forgot. You're immortal and nothing can change the outcome of the time loop."

"Almost nothing, yes."

"Yes, almost nothing… I didn't like what you told Alison about that. Snapping the timeline, end of the universe and stuff. It excludes all interaction between you and the team."

"I know but the risk is simply too great." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "You take care of yourself while I'm away, Ali, will you?"

"I will," he replied and kissed her back. "Here, I brought you something."

"Oh, the famous Connor team phones," Yani said and took it with almost tender reverence from him. "Last time I saw one of these, it was in a museum."

"Yeah, well… here they are pretty much state-of-the-art and I want you to take it. My number and Alison's number are already stored. Let me also give you my work phone number, just in case."

"I'll have to disable the tracking function, though, no offense."

"None taken."

Alistair grabbed a note pad from a table, then felt his jacket. He frowned.

"Looking for something?" Yani asked.

"My ball pen," Alistair answered, "I seem to have misplaced it. Was a present of my ex-wife."

"Don't you know?" Yani asked with a smirk and handed him a pen, "Those things vanish in a hole of the space-time continuum, never to be seen again."

"Yes, yes, I know all the jokes about losing pens and I read Douglas Adams," he said while writing down the number, then ripping off the piece of paper and handing it to her. "But this one was special, very expensive. Made from gold and platinum."

"Then have luck finding it," Yani said, took the paper and kissed him once more, longer this time.

"I really have to go back to work now," Alistair stated, slowly tearing himself away from her. "See you soon, okay?"

"Uh-huh, see you in a few days."

 **-0-**

John lay on his back, enjoying the sun, the gentle breeze, the smell of freshly cut grass and the muffled voices around him. But above all, he enjoyed the closeness of his three wives who had cuddled up to him and were pampering him with soft kisses. A few feet away lay his mother and Charley and next to them Derek and Jesse. They too had begun to be very loving with each other. Savannah, Allie and Marcus had decided to take a walk to be alone and John didn't want to know where they'd gone and what they were doing there.

He looked up and saw that the five girls were still hanging out with the young men. Apparently they had fun, because he heard laughter and animated conversations from over there. Eve lay in the grass, occasionally jumping up and barking other dogs away. But it looked like as long as Cameron, Emily and Alison lay on the ground, they weren't perceived as a threat by the animals.

The wind blew into John's direction and carried bits of conversation towards him from where the group of boys and girls stood.

"Say… you look a lot like that girl from TV…," a male voice said, "you know, the one who got kidnapped and had been held captive for half a year?"

"Yeah… Louise Quince or something," another voice added, "you seemed familiar from the start."

Then the breeze stopped and the words became muffled again. John sighed and sat up. Cameron, Emily and Alison did the same.

"I'll take care of that," Alison said, jumped up and walked over to them.

"Mom," John said, "we better pack it up."

* * *

The men could quickly be "convinced" by Alison that Louise was not the one they believed her to be. But since there was the possibility that somebody else might recognize her as well, they decided to leave anyway. They notified Marcus, Savannah and Allie on the phone that they intended to leave. Ten minutes later, the three re-appeared, looking a little disheveled.

On the way home, Louise was noticeably quiet.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked.

Louise looked at her.

"What could it possibly be? I've ruined your day," she said. "It's always going to be like this. People will recognize me."

"Nonsense!" John said strongly. "The picnic was great and we had to leave anyway. You two have your appointment with Dr. Martin at two o'clock."

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot, we have to visit the shrink today."

"You agreed to see her twice a week," Emily said with a hint of indignation.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louise replied, "I know… she's nice, she's good for me. Doesn't change the facts, though. As soon as those guys recognized who I was, it was over."

"Yes, people will recognize you," Emily said, "no matter where you are. It's part of your life now. Alison's not going to be around all the time. Sooner or later you'll have to learn to deal with such situations."

"But I don't want to be a celebrity, especially not because of something as terrible as what I've been through. I don't want to be asked about it all the time, I don't want to be constantly reminded of it."

"We should talk with Dr. Martin about it," Emily replied. "Maybe she has better answers than we have."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 02:10 p.m.**

 **Hollywood**

"So… you think the fact that people recognize you could get your friends into trouble?" Dr. Linda Martin asked.

Louise scoffed.

"Nothing can get _them_ into trouble," she replied. "It's _me_ who can get into trouble. Those boys treated us completely normal, they were really nice. Then they recognized me and immediately the mood changed. From one moment to the other, they treated me like a curiosity."

"I see."

"What shall I do, Linda? People will never leave me alone, they're always gonna want to press me about what happened to me. My face will always be connected to those murdered women in Missouri. I'll always be the one who got away because she was rescued by a cyborg."

"Well," Dr. Martin replied. "What did your friends do to counteract their sudden, unwanted popularity?"

"They went public, organized a TV interview, created a positive image. Are you telling me I should go public as well?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Louise thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," she finally said. "I guess I'm too afraid for that."

"What were your plans in life before you got kidnapped?" Linda asked.

"I wanted to become a meteorologist."

"Then what keeps you from pursuing that goal?"

"Haven't you been listening? People recognize me!"

"You could do what Jody did," Emily remarked.

"Who's Jody?" Linda asked.

"Friend of ours," Emily explained. "She was a waitress in the café in Needles. She's staying with us because the police has been looking for her."

"Oh, that one, yes, I heard of her. What did she do?"

"She changed her looks."

"You mean she had cosmetic surgery?"

"Something like that."

"I don't want to look different," Louise insisted, "I want my parents to still recognize me."

"Then a different hair color," Emily said, "and let it grow longer. Maybe a wig. You could wear fake glasses. Worked for Clark Kent."

"I hate glasses. Before Alison gave me her nanobots, I was short-sighted and wore contact lenses."

"You'll have to make compromises, Louise," Emily argued.

"Okay, let's go step by step," Linda said. "I think the idea of changing your looks is good, Louise. Maybe you should also change your identity?"

"We're already working on that," Emily replied.

"Good," Linda acknowledged, "And you should try what Emily suggested. See how it makes you feel when you go out in public."

Emily and Louise looked at each other. Then Louise sighed loudly.

"Ooo-kay, I guess it's worth a try," she said, "I guess I've got nothing to lose anyway."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 09:33 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington**

"It was good to see you again," Kate Barnes said while standing in the doorway of her house.

"Yes, you too." Norberto Cervantez replied.

The two faced each other and where holding their hands.

"Can this work at all?" Kate asked as she looked into the eyes of the Triple-Eight.

"It works for others," he replied.

"True," Kate admitted.

Then she leaned into Norberto and kissed him. He put his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"Are you sure you can't stay the night?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "but I've got to meet with Zoe at the Jefferson Memorial."

"Conspiratorial meeting?" she asked with a grin. "Nothing you can tell a reporter of the Washington Post about?"

"Something like that," Norberto replied smiling.

"Maybe come by later? I'll be up late."

"We should take it slowly."

Kate nodded.

"Sure," she replied, slightly disappointed. "Will you be in town tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Lunch? At the Subway next to the Post? One o'clock? "

"If you can live with the fact that I don't eat or drink."

"Heh, that could turn out to be an advantage for you, I'm a terrible cook."

Norberto smiled.

"Zoe and I are going to fly to L.A. over the weekend. Some kind of mysterious upgrade in Catherine Weaver's lab. Would you like to come along?"

"I'd love to," Kate replied.

The two kissed again, then Norberto slowly loosened himself from Kate.

"See you tomorrow, pretty human," he said smiling.

"See you, handsome cyborg," she replied and blew him a kiss.

She watched him enter his car and drive away. Then she turned around and closed the door behind her. How had it gotten this far? When she asked John in the RV on their way to Los Angeles if male cyborgs were "fully equipped," she had meant it in jest. But now, after spending weeks with Norberto at Dennis and Stephanie Ritter's house, it had suddenly become serious. She had actually fallen in love with a cyborg, a Terminator. And Norberto seemed to be feeling the same way. Was that possible? Could it go well? John had demonstrated that it could go well with a male human and female cyborgs. So why not the other way around?

Norberto was alive, a sentient being. And he was strong, a handsome Latino male. Kate would never admit it, but she longed for a strong man and Latinos were just her type. What would her friends think? Her family, her parents in South Dakota? Would they realize there was something off with Norberto? What if their relationship lasted for a long time? Norberto wouldn't age. At one point they'd have to explain it.

As she was dwelling on her thoughts, her cellphone rang.

"Hello? … Mom, you're back … what? … No, I've been in Washington for the past weeks, why? … WHAT? … You got robbed? Oh my… How much? … Sixty thousand … the truck, too? Oh my God, are you okay, is dad okay? … What else was stolen? Have you called the police? … Huh? My clothes? But why would somebody…?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Someone's at the door, mom," Kate said, "can I call you back? … Yeah, sure … I'm glad you two are okay … should I come to Rapid City? … Okay … yes, I understand. Talk to you later, mom. Love you."

She ended the call. The doorbell rang again.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm coming," she said and opened the door, "Have you forgotten something, Norb…?"

It wasn't Norberto, though, it was a young woman. And the tee shirt she wore seemed very familiar.

"Who are you?" Kate asked. "And where did you get that shirt? It was a present for my graduation!"

"I know," the woman said, "I took it from the closet in your parent's house. My name is Yani and we need to talk."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 11:53 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Crofton. Maryland**

Norberto Cervantez arrived at his home in a pretty and quiet neighborhood not far away from Fort Meade, where he worked. The meeting with Zoe had gone well, there would be more of those in the following days. As a cyborg, he didn't sleep and could easily take on extra activities besides his job at the NSA.

He parked his car in the driveway and got out. A pickup truck with a cage mounted on the cargo bed passed by on the street. A dog barked loudly inside it, apparently it was an animal catcher. Norberto had seen that truck pass by a couple of times before, each time with different animals in it. Stupid canines. Would wake up the neighbors with their yapping at this time of night.

He walked up to his front door, opened it and went inside, closing the door behind him again. Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't alone in the house. A hooded man in dark clothes was waiting for him. Before Norberto could react, he was hit by a taser. He jerked, a flashing warning appeared on his HUD, "SYSTEM OVERLOAD," then the power to his chip was cut and everything went dark.

"Target down," the man said into his comm system, "I'll remove the chip."

He then squatted over Norberto's lifeless body and produced a switchblade.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- I always wanted to elaborate on those mysterious first and second floor of the loft, so this was a good opportunity._**

 ** _\- I also wanted to bring Kate Barnes back into the story. I had planned to make her and Norberto a couple ever since I put her into the RV. It had been a long-term plan of mine._**

 ** _\- Like usual, feel free to spill your guts in a review ;-)_**


	36. Mission Parameters

**Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 09:47 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"What do you mean, you took it from the closet in my parents' house?" Kate Barnes asked angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Yani looked at the woman for a moment, as if to consider carefully what to say next.

"You are familiar with the principle of time travel," she stated matter-of-factly. "John and his cyborg girls have filled you in after they ambushed you in the woods off Interstate 44 and took you with them in the RV on their trip from Washington back to Los Angeles. You also surely remember following Alison after you saw her knocking some rowdies in the Metro around, don't you?"

Kate frowned at her.

"How do you know this?" she asked carefully, "Nobody is supposed to know that except the ones directly involved."

"Exactly my point. Now, can we continue the conversation inside the house? It's late and the street is deserted, but you never know who might be eavesdropping."

Kate thought for a moment, then stepped back, giving way.

"Alright, come in," she said and Yani entered the house, looking around while Kate closed the door again.

"It's smaller than I remember," Yani mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… I've been here before. Long ago. Well… long ago for me. For you it hasn't happened yet."

"You're not making any sense."

"I guess I'm not," Yani replied and faced Kate again. "You might have guessed already that I'm a time traveler. I arrived here last week, the time bubble formed in your parents' living room in Rapid City. We chose the house because it's outside the range of Catherine's TDDS satellites and because we had detailed information about it. Besides, it was one of the few places that had outlasted time."

Kate looked at Yani very skeptically.

"Are you pulling my leg?" she asked.

"Not at all," Yani replied, trying to sound as serious as possible. "We'd gotten the room descriptions, we knew where your old bedroom was and of course the location and the combination of the safe."

"Wait, what? So _you_ robbed my parents' house and took the money, the truck and…?"

"... your clothes, yes. Sorry for that but we almost have the same sizes in everything and perhaps you heard that you can't bring anything with you. You always arrive naked when you travel through time since only bio matter can get through. Stupid law, if you ask me."

"Never mind the clothes!" Kate said irritated. "The money was almost all the savings my parents had!"

"And they're getting it back. The police in Los Angeles will already have found the parked truck by now and also a briefcase inside with 70,000 dollars, together with a letter – written by me – in which I apologize for the inconvenience and the stressful situation I had to put your parents through."

"Wait, what? Seventy thousand? But mom said…"

"…sixty thousand, I know. I needed seed money. Tripled it within a few days. Sports betting is an excellent way to make a lot of profit very quickly. If you know the results in advance, that is. I put ten thousand dollars on top of the money I took. You know, as compensation for the trouble."

Kate looked at Yani completely flabbergasted and shook her head as if to clear it from the confusion she was currently experiencing.

"I… I… dunno what to...," she stammered, "time traveler? What year?"

"2332."

Kate gasped.

"You're kidding me," she said.

"Nope."

"Do you really want be to believe they still know the combination of my parents' safe in that year?"

"No, _they_ don't. But _you_ do. It was you who told us the combination and described the house so well. After all, you're living there. Or will live there to be precise. Anyway, we could target the time bubble precisely enough to not destroy or damage anything."

Kate opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and Yani thought that maybe the woman had suffered some kind of brain misfire.

"In case you're wondering," Yani continued, "yes, you'll still be around in 324 years. For reasons I can't explain to you now, you'll also receive Alison's full nanobot treatment and age very slowly. From your outward appearance, you're in your mid-fifties where I come from."

"But… but…" Kate replied, desperately attempting to let her brain catch up with what Yani had said, "but why? Why are you here? And why now?"

"I'm here because what happens just now, has happened in my past already. It's very well documented history where I come from. I'm here to close the circle by making sure that everything happens the way it's supposed to be."

"What…?"

Yani sighed.

"Norberto's in trouble," she said calmly. "And it's up to us to pull him out of it again. Let's sit and calm you down, we have a couple of hours."

 **-0-**

 **Monday, September 1st, 2008 – 08:53 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Emily had dropped off Louise in Malibu after their session with Dr. Martin. Sydney, Lauren, Anne and Jody had decided to take care of Louise's change in appearance. They organized a black wig, some fake glasses and put on different make-up. The result was very convincing. Only those who really knew it was Louise, would be able to recognize her. To test it in reality, they planned on spending the following day in town with her, going to public places like the Santa Monica Pier, the zoo, a Mall and a night club to prove to Louise that with little effort she would remain unrecognized and could move freely. After some initial hesitation, Louise got used to the idea and began to like it more and more.

John and the girls had delivered the remains of the three dead Triple-Eights to Zeira Corp where Catherine put them into storage. The body of the one who'd been grilled by the electric arc was still partly functional, if damaged. The other two were completely destroyed. All three power cells were still usable, though, so they kept them. One could never know if they wouldn't come in handy one day. The rest of the endos would be melted down and used as raw material for more drones. John had to admit it was a great stroke of luck that they were able to hire Alistair as the new chief engineer for the Babylon Labs. His knowledge about cyborgs and future technology far exceeded what the late Mr. Murch, John, Savannah, Cameron or even Catherine knew. Alistair had that kind of deeper, instinctive understanding of technology that separated the normally talented engineer from a genius. Savannah had nicknamed him the _"Mozart of cyborg technology"._

With his help, they would be able to upgrade their arsenal of technological gadgets very quickly. Alistair was already working on developing their own power cells, so that the girls wouldn't have to rely on used ones from dead Terminators if theirs ran out someday. But it would take years, if not decades. Not because of a lack of knowledge – Alistair knew exactly how Terminator power cells worked. The reason simply was that the technological processes and materials to produce nuclear cells with such massive power output didn't exist yet. They had to be developed first and that needed time.

In addition to that, they also had to keep working in silence and secrecy. They would have been faster if they used more of Zeira Corp's resources but John, Catherine and the others agreed that what was being developed in the Babylon Labs, would have to remain there and only be used for and by the Connor team. Their technological edge ultimately secured their survival and therefore had to remain inside their very exclusive circle.

Alistair had also begun to further develop the apparatus John Henry had made, based on the plans Future Morris had given them to clone Alison's chip before the attack on Simdyne. Based on that device, he was designing a more sophisticated system that would allow it to clone chips of cyborgs without losing anything of their personality, character or - as John said - their soul. The first tests were very promising and John hoped they'd soon be able to create backups of all the cyborg brains in their team. Of course, the lack of TOK-700 chips was a problem. The quantum chip technology was even farther away from being invented than the power cells. But even if they could store the personalities of Alison, Cameron, Emily and Zoe only on hard drives for the time being, it would already be a big step forward and ultimately ensure that they'd survive even if their bodies or chips were destroyed.

One could have wondered why that was a priority but John felt an obligation to make sure of that. To him, it was retributive justice. After all, the cyborgs had saved their lives countless times and Alison had made sure that the lives of the human members of the team were prolonged and that they couldn't die of any diseases. So it was only fair that the human members of the team granted the same privilege to their machine family members. The cyborgs had become more than companions or friends. They had become loved ones and nobody in the team even dreamed of separating the team into humans and non-humans anymore. Of course there were jokes and teasing remarks all the time but none of them were meant seriously. Even Derek had taken the cyborgs to his heart. Hardly anyone had noticed it but he'd stopped calling them _"machines"_ or _"metal"_ in a pejorative way. When Emily pointed it out to him, Derek reacted surprised and a little embarrassed, mumbling something under his breath about them being not so bad after all.

Alistair could also report significant progress in making John Henry independent of his mainframe. He developed a way that his chip and his server farm would constantly exchange information via a new form of data stream that could neither be interfered with nor blocked. Alistair called it a multi-dimensional carrier wave, whatever that meant, and it worked like a hard-wired connection – only wireless and without any limitation to the bandwidth and distance between sender and receiver. It would have to do until John Henry would finally get a working chip that could store his personality. Until then, this wireless solution would allow John Henry to function self-sufficiently and to access his mainframe and the Internet from anywhere in the world at any time. Alistair estimated that in a few more weeks it would be ready for testing. Then John Henry would finally be able to walk his body out of the Babylon Labs for the first time and explore the world as an independent sentient being. Naturally, Catherine was very happy about that development and she and Alistair became very close friends. Nobody was more surprised than the engineer to suddenly find himself at the receiving end of her charms.

In fact, Catherine's change of character was the most amazing development for everyone who witnessed it. Gone was the callous, cynical and brutal killing machine, who didn't care how many people were killed as long as it was to their advantage. She had instead become a warm-hearted, compassionate, caring and generally friendly woman. Whether this was due to her developing relationships with young Savannah, John, Isaak or Sarah, remained unclear. Probably all of it combined. No longer a loner, Catherine had completely integrated herself and had become part of the family. Savannah's acceptance of Catherine as her mother had obviously also done its part. Catherine herself was probably most surprised by her own evolution and it wasn't hard for anyone to see how grateful and happy she had become over no longer being feared but valued and even loved.

Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't switch back to killer mode whenever it might be needed. At the core, she would always remain a machine, designed to infiltrate and kill. That didn't distinguish her from Alison, Cameron, Porter or Zoe. But it seemed that Catherine would actually become the charitable and extremely popular person Future Anne had described. John was impressed with the adaptability and evolutive nature of the T-1001 design. Secretly, he wished Skynet could see how its _"children"_ had developed. All their non-human team members were the living proof that life can't be locked up or controlled, once it was created. Suffice to say that John was very proud of "his" living machines.

They had just returned to the loft and undressed when John's cellphone chimed. It was an e-mail from Zoe.

"What's she writing?" Cameron asked, trying to peek on his phone.

"Jessica's first report came in," John replied, "she has identified six cyborgs so far – including Reverend Bridger – and will continue to find more. She also says that the G.A.O.L. leadership still believes Rossi is alive and recommends taking advantage of that."

"Yes, Catherine can pose as him as often as necessary," Emily agreed, leaning into her husband, "that is, as long as she doesn't confront them in person. A Triple-Eight can tell very quickly that she's not a solid model."

"Has Jessica said anything about side-effects of my treatment?" Alison asked.

"She says she's holding up well", John replied smiling, "they keep her mostly isolated and she spends most of her time alone. We should change that and I already have an idea how to accomplish it. So far, it doesn't look as if any of them has become suspicious. They still seem to be in Rossi's thrall."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Savannah said, "by the way, as I understand it, the G.A.O.L. headquarters are practically airtight. How was Jessica able to smuggle her report out if she's under constant surveillance?"

John smiled.

"Remember the parcel I gave Zoe in Colorado Springs?"

"Yeah...? You behaved very mysterious about that one," Allie replied, "what was in it?"

"The next cloaking suit," John said proudly, "it just got finished. I handed it over to Zoe and she gave it to Norberto Cervantez. Norberto then flew down to Florida, put on the suit and slipped into the G.A.O.L. headquarters without being detected. He retrieved the report from a prearranged hiding place where Jessica had left it, and just now he handed it over to Zoe."

"Oh man, I completely forgot about those suits," Savannah said, "I guess it's because they're lethal for humans."

"Yeah, but a Triple-Eight like Norberto can wear it around the clock without any effect on him," Allie added. "Besides, we should be immune to them now. Are you planning on using them for our attack, John?"

"The one for sure," John replied, "But I don't believe we'll have a third one ready in time and Carter needs his to keep on functioning as Senator Walden's invisible bodyguard."

"So, Norberto is going to commute between Washington and Florida in order to retrieve Jessica's reports?" Alison asked.

"More or less," John confirmed. "If everything goes well, nobody will ever notice him entering or leaving the G.A.O.L. headquarters. And as a small bonus he can spy on the place a little while he's there. We need all the intel we can get."

Savannah yawned.

"Sorry," she said, "for some reason I'm really tired. Anyone mind if we go to bed and talk again tomorrow?"

"No," John said, "good idea."

"Um…" Allie said, "before we separate… Alison, remember what you promised me?"

Alison looked at her.

"Yes… are you really sure about that?" she asked.

"I am," Allie replied.

"What are you two talking about?" John asked.

"I want my looks changed a bit," Allie answered.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Remember that soldier in Colorado Springs who thought I was a cyborg just because you look like me?"

"Yeah, so?" Cameron asked.

"Don't get me wrong but… it could become a risk to get mixed up with you. And since you can't change how you look unless you want to become Emily's twin, it's up to me to take care of that."

"Allie," John said, "have you thought that through? It's not like with Jody, you still have family who'll want to recognize you."

"That's actually one more reason to distinct myself from Cameron," Allie said. "Once baby Alison grows up in Palmdale, our resemblance will become apparent. Better change me now and let people get used to my new looks. That way nobody will wonder later and I will be able to visit my parents much more often as well."

"So, how would you like to be changed?" Alison asked.

"I'd like to have dark blond hair, blue eyes, grow in height by three inches and I'd like to have the birthmark on my left eyebrow removed. No change in my facial features, though, and... um..."

"Bigger tits," Savannah said with a smirk.

"Yes," Allie confirmed, "I've wanted bigger breasts for a long time. Can I have these changes please?"

"If you really want them," John said, "you don't need anyone's permission. You're a grown-up woman and can decide for yourself."

"I want them," she simply said and stepped towards Alison. "I want these changes. Do it. Please."

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then Alison bent forward and pressed her mouth on Allie's, administering a glob of nanobots. After a few seconds, they separated and waited. Allie closed her eyes.

"It's happening," Emily observed after a moment.

They saw Allie slowly growing in height, the rest of her bodily proportions adjusting accordingly, given her a slightly slimmer figure. Then her breasts started growing larger and larger until they had reached a rather nice-looking D-cup size. Her hair started to lighten until it had taken on a dirty blond color and the mole on her eyebrow vanished. Finally, Allie opened her eyes to reveal a pair of sky-blue irises. She looked Savannah in the eyes, now equally tall as her.

"Do you still like me?" she asked a little insecure.

"I'd still love you if you looked like an old hag," Savannah said and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll have to zap you now," Alison said.

Allie nodded and loosened herself from her lover. Alison touched her with an index finger, there was a slight crackling noise, then Allie collapsed, caught in time by Savannah and John.

"She'll be hungry when she wakes up," Alison said, "the nanobot had to feed on her reserves."

"There's enough food in the fridge, Savannah replied."

Together with John she carried Allie into their bedroom. After a moment, John returned to his wives, alone.

"Sometimes I wonder if anyone of us will look the same in a year or so," he said, slightly shaking his head.

"Many humans would love to change their looks," Alison said, "being able to undergo transformation is an age-old human dream that has manifested itself in countless legends and fairy tales. People get tattoos, piercings, dye their hair, wear colored contact lenses just to look different. They cosplay or dress up as their favorite movie heroes. In a manner of speaking, I've become the fairy godmother that can grant such wishes."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, well…" he said, "it's definitely better than being the Wicked Witch of the East," John commented, then looked at Cameron. "You okay?"

Cameron tilted her head and looked at him.

"Why shouldn't I be okay?" she asked a little puzzled.

"Well…" John said, "I dunno but… now you are the only one again who, um, looks like _you_ , if you know what I mean."

"At least until Alison Young has grown up," Cameron corrected him.

"Right," John said, "until then. I was just… thinking of the, um… small crisis you had in Washington about your looks. You're not able to get them changed them like Allie and... I was wondering if you..."

"John, I feel fine," Cameron said and put her arms around his neck, "I'm over that. I know you love me the way I am and I have no desire to change my body, if that's what you want to say. And yes, Allie no longer looks like my twin sister but still like my sister. Frankly I think she was right, the resemblance could have become a risk someday. She was already mistaken for me once by Marty Bedell. Her request to be changed is understandable."

"Good," John said and kissed her.

"John…" Alison began speaking.

"Yes?" he replied and loosened himself from Cameron.

"Remember what we discussed the other day concerning Candy Miller…? Tonight would be a good opportunity, I think."

John nodded.

"Do it. But be careful that nobody sees you."

Alison put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"As if anyone would see me if I hadn't allowed it," she said smiling, then loosened herself from him and walked to fetch her clothes. "I love you, husband."

"Love you too, wife," John replied.

Alison got dressed and left the loft.

"So…" John said to Cameron and Emily, "again, a threesome tonight."

The two cyborg girls grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Yes," Emily said, "and don't even think of pretending you're too tired for at least two or three rounds of sex with us."

"Marriage is going to wear me out," John said jokingly and smiled, letting himself being dragged towards the bedroom section.

 **-0-**

 **Somewhere in Washington. D.C.  
**

"I have it boss," the man said proudly and walked into the room, holding the chip in his hand.

"Excellent," the man he called _boss_ said and turned around, taking Norberto's chip.

He turned it in his hand and looked at it with awe, then carefully placed it into an open safe that was built into the wall.

"I'm going to take it with me to Los Angeles in the afternoon," he said as he closed the safe. "Take his body down to the secure basement room. We'll keep it there until we found a way to safely transport it to the lab as well."

"Uh... about the body, boss..."

"You brought the body with you as ordered, I hope?" he asked with a frown.

The man started sweating and turned pale.

"Um... I brought the chip first and thought that I, uh... we were going to fetch the body as soon as the ambulance is fixed."

"What ambulance?"

"Well, we figured it would be less conspicuous if we loaded the body into an ambulance, just in case the neighbors watched. So, we, um... _borrowed_ one. But some vandal punctured all four tires and we didn't get spares so quickly. So, um... I brought you the chip first."

The _boss_ closed his eyes in visible frustration, groaned and pressed the tips of his index fingers onto his eyelids.

"Are you trying to tell me that you left the lifeless body of a cyborg in a house in Crofton where anyone can find it at any given moment?" he asked in a threatening tone without looking at his subordinate.

"I... uh... planned on fetching it later," the man said in a trembling voice, "you know... in the morning, when we fixed the tires."

The _boss_ looked at him.

"Where are the men who drove the truck with the dogs? You can take them and their pickup to fetch the body."

"They, um... called it a day, went home, probably asleep already. Very likely drank a few beers before. I couldn't move the body alone anyway. I tried, it weighs a ton, you know."

The _boss_ closed his eyes again and exhaled, with obvious effort to keep himself under control.

"Boss, I swear we'll be there in the morning, before the rush hour. Nobody's going to that house at night and... and... if we turned up there now in a truck and loaded the body of what looks like a corpse onto the cargo bed... I mean... if a neighbor sees us..."

"I want to be in possession of that body before breakfast! Is that clear?"

"Yessir!" the man replied submissively.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The subordinate quickly scuttled out of the room.

The man called _boss_ remained in the room, turned around and bent over a table, supporting himself on the antique wooden table top and breathed deeply. Then he hit the precious timber hard with his right fist.

"FUCK!" he shouted. "Why am I surrounded by such incompetent idiots?"

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 06:10 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"He's still not answering his phone," Kate Barnes said on the passenger seat, looking at her secure cellphone.

Yani sighed.

"Of course not," she said, "I told you he wouldn't."

Yani looked over at Kate.

"You're hands are shaking," she observed.

"Oh yeah? I'm a complete jitterbug. I guess it can't get any worse."

"You'll be fine. Believe me, I've known you well enough for a long time. Once you're in the middle of the action, you'll be as calm as a Zen Buddhist."

Kate scoffed.

"Sometimes it sucks being involved with time travelers and cyborgs," she said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they entered Norberto's street in Crofton. The sun had already risen, the birds were chirping and the distant sound of traffic on the highway indicated the beginning of a new weekday. Most commuters were either already on their way to work or hastily eating their breakfast in their homes while the kids prepared for school. Norberto's neighborhood was a prime example of American middle-class suburbia. Here people knew each other, here they spent Sundays having a barbecue with the neighbors. If you weren't recognized as a cyborg _here_ , you wouldn't stand out anywhere.

"Norberto doesn't really like living here," Kate said as they cruised along the street. "He says that he's the only single man around and since he told everyone he's a widower, they now constantly want to pair him with another woman. He bears it with equanimity and is playing along to avoid attracting attention. But he hates it."

"As I understand it, he's not a single man anymore now," Yani replied with a smirk.

"How do you…?" Kate began, then scoffed, "Of course, you know the future. Our future. Does that mean he and I will be…?"

"Yes."

"Really? It'll work out?"

"Yes."

"What will my parents say about him?"

"Listen, Kate, I can't tell you any details about your future. But you two will be fine, trust me."

"What about children? I mean, will we find a way to…?"

Yani rolled her eyes again. Not that she was surprised, though. She'd been prepared before traveling back in time and she knew she'd be bombarded with questions. But she also knew which information she could give away and which she better kept to herself.

"You will… adopt children," Yani replied without getting into detail. "Lots of them. But please don't ask any further, okay? I won't answer you anymore."

"Well, you don't seem to mind telling me about having a future with Norberto, so… why not going all the way? You already told me that I couldn't change the outcome of the time loop you're in, no matter what I do."

"I said that **_you,_ _Kate Barnes_** , cannot change the outcome of the time loop. You're indigenous to this timeline, you're not a time traveler. Only time travelers, as alien subjects in this universe, could terminate the timeline and destroy the loop."

"That's ridiculous."

"No! It's 24th century knowledge about space and time. I don't expect you to understand it, I Just ask you to accept it."

"You don't trust me."

"That's not it. I could tell you everything but it would include the risk that you tell something to someone who poses a threat, be it willingly or accidentally. I mustn't take that risk."

Kate sighed.

"Yeah, I know… If someone not indigenous to this timeline found out about the time loop, it could cut the timeline, resulting in the end of this universe, bla bla bla…"

"It's not bla bla," Yani replied annoyed. "Even Alison accepted it as a valid theory and cyborgs have a deeper understanding of time, space and other dimensions than humans. She won't even tell John because she believes it's too risky. It's one of the side-effects of creating multiple timelines. Don't blame me for it, blame Skynet."

"You don't seem to trust the Connor team much. They surely can keep their mouths shut and ignore the knowledge about you and the time loop.."

Yani sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Of course I'd trust them with my life," she said, "but you surely have heard about the butterfly effect, haven't you? If John or anyone else of the Connor team who's not indigenous to this timeline, learns about me and my role in the loop, it could result in a disaster – good intentions won't matter when things take on a life of their own."

"But you already talked about a lot of things. To me, to Alison and that Alistair guy you mentioned. They too aren't indigenous to this timeline."

"Yes. And I already explained to you at your house that it was okay to tell a certain amount of things because _it already happened before!_ It's part of the time loop itself and doesn't threaten it. On the contrary, I _had_ to tell you and them."

"Hmmm... that all sounds overly complicated to me. And somehow illogical and nonsequential."

Yani rolled her eyes.

"Nobody said the effects of time travel are easy to comprehend for everyone," she said.

"Gee, thanks. So much for tactfulness."

Yani stopped the car in front of Norberto's driveway.

"You can be really annoying at times," she remarked.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you," Kate said, "but you're so awfully secretive about everything. You're not telling me what exactly happened to Norberto, you won't tell me who's responsible. Secretiveness triggers my curiosity as a journalist."

"You'll have to keep your curiosity at bay," Yani replied coolly, turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. "I'll tell you all the things you need to know, bit by bit. Step by step. But not all at once."

Kate hesitated for a moment, scoffed, then followed her.

"Looks quiet," she remarked as they walked towards the entrance door.

Yani didn't reply to that. Instead, she turned the door knob and the door swung open. As soon as they had entered the house, Kate gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Not even three feet away from the entrance door, lay Norberto's lifeless body, his eyes staring blankly into nothing.

Yani knelt and turned his head to the left.

"Is he…?" Kate asked shocked.

"His chip is missing," Yani replied. "It's been stolen."

"What? But who…?"

"I'll explain later. This happened eight hours ago but the perpetrators will be back in half an hour to retrieve his body as well."

"Why didn't they take all of him with them in the first place?"

Yani grinned.

"That was the plan. Unfortunately, someone thwarted it. And now their vehicle is held up in a traffic jam. Car accident on the freeway. They're using a stolen ambulance and currently have a problem explaining to the police why they cannot help the accident victims. That should give us enough time. Come, help me lift Norberto's body onto the kitchen table, it's quite heavy."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I need to perform a small operation on him before we can leave."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 03:15 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Savannah couldn't sleep.

It was one of those nights where your thoughts keep drifting towards things that are on your mind. A lot had changed for her lately. For example, Allie was now in contact with her parents again and she herself had gotten closer to Catherine. For reasons beyond her comprehension she had no difficulty recognizing a T-1001 as her mother. What in heaven's name could have made Savannah, the sober computer expert, see her mother in a killer machine? Also, John and Cameron suddenly didn't feel like surrogate parents to her anymore. They were still family, of course, and would always remain loved ones. But somehow it seemed that Savannah had finally found the power to disconnect herself from her foster parents who died in the future she'd come from.

Naturally, she'd always have a very special connection to the two and always love them but things had shifted, not gradually or slowly but suddenly, like tectonic plates that suddenly lost their built-up tension in a major seismic shock. For a few short weeks after their arrival in the time bubble, everything seemed to have interlocked for Savannah and Allie, everything seemed to fit into place. Then, all of a sudden, everything was knocked over again. And now Allie, her lover, the person that meant the most to her, had even changed her appearance.

When she thought about it objectively, though, Savannah had to admit that all in all the situation had improved. A lot. In a way, their lives had normalized. It felt as if they finally had arrived. The subliminal feeling was gone that all this was somehow wrong, that they didn't really belong here. It had felt like a gearbox where a cogwheel was missing a cog, causing one part of the mechanism not to entirely fit into the other. But now it finally seemed to have "clicked" and suddenly everything had fallen into place.

Then why was Savannah having these sleepless nights? She assumed that her restlessness had to be based on a suppressed fear of change, a fear of the unknown. The future was unwritten and only partially known to them now. For years, Allie had been her greatest support, the only one she could rely on, no matter what. Now the burden had been spread over many shoulders. Savannah loved every single one of the team with all of her heart. There was a certain harmony in the team now, not least because of Alison's repeated nanobot treatments, which, in addition to the already known side effects, also seemed to have created a deeper connection between all of them. So much that even such hard-boiled characters as Derek or Jesse couldn't elude it.

Savannah asked herself how her relationship with Allie would develop when all this was over, when they'd finally have the time to think about their future? Her mother had offered her a job in the company and she really wanted to take that offer. But what would Allie do? What would John and the girls do? At the moment, it seemed as if the constants in her little universe were slowly dissolving, creating uncertainty and fears for the future. Which was ironic because from all they knew, there was no longer a future to fear. All these thoughts and subliminal feelings caused her insomnia.

Was this how teenagers felt when they grew up? She had never had the time to be a teenager. She went from child to adult in a matter of days after Judgement Day. Maybe her psyche wanted to catch up on that now. She rolled around and looked at Allie. She was fast asleep, apparently completely at peace with herself. Enviable. Carefully, not to wake up Allie, Savannah climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen section. She opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of milk and drank in big, greedy gulps.

While doing so, she turned around and looked into the dark loft. Suddenly, she hesitated and put down the milk. In the light of the open fridge door she saw a reflection. It came from where the sofas were placed in front of the big TV. Savannah carefully walked over there. She reached the sofas and picked up a silver ball pen from underneath one of them. It was heavy and looked expensive.

"What is that?"

Savannah jumped and held her heart.

"JEEEZ!" she exclaimed, "Cam, are you trying to kill me? You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Cameron said, "Emily and I sensed movement in the loft and I went to check it out."

"But I was so careful not to wake any of you."

"I know but in the light of recent events we changed our sleep mode and increased the sensitivity of our sensors."

"What's going on down there?" John asked sleepily from above, leaning over the railing.

"Savannah found a ball pen," Cameron replied.

Emily and John came down the stairs and joined Savannah and Cameron.

"Whose pen is that?" John asked, turning it in his fingers.

"It doesn't belong to any of us," Emily stated. "It looks custom-made and expensive. Made from gold and platinum. There's an engraved dedication. _'In love, Rita'_."

"Who the hell is Rita?" John asked.

"It's fair to assume that Rita is the woman who gave this pen to her lover," Emily stated the obvious, making John roll his eyes.

"Where did you find it?" he asked.

"There," Savannah said and pointed to the sofa. "It was under there, I only saw it because the light from the fridge reflected on it."

"Alma, lights!" John commanded and the loft suddenly became illuminated.

He knelt and looked under the sofa but there was nothing else there.

"When was the last time the floor was swept?" he asked as he stood up again, rubbing his hands clean.

"Three days ago," Cameron replied.

"I know what you're thinking, John," Emily said, "this pen must belong to our mysterious visitor, the one who lured the two Triple-Eights here and used the booby traps below to get rid of them."

"Alma, lights out!" John ordered and the loft went dark again. "Now, scan the sofa as thoroughly as possible."

Emily and Cameron did as he'd commanded.

"That's odd," Cameron said, "my ultraviolet scan tells me there are tiny remains of bodily fluids on the leather."

Emily touched the leather with her index finger.

"Male ejaculate and female vaginal juices," she said. "Very little of it left. Someone tried to wipe it clean but didn't entirely succeed."

"You missed that the first time around," John said with a hint of accusation in his voice. "Alma, lights!"

The loft was illuminated once again.

"We didn't scan this thoroughly and only with the lights on when we noticed the break-in," Emily admitted, "We relied on Alison for a deep scan."

"Could that still be from our _'wedding nights'_?" John asked.

"No, we cleaned that up thoroughly," Emily replied. "These stains are new. Probably from our mysterious visitors."

"Wait, what?" Savannah asked. "Are you suggesting that a man and a woman broke into the loft, got rid of two Triple-Eights and then fucked on our sofa to celebrate it?"

"It would seem so," Cameron replied shrugging. "The evidence is conclusive."

"Then why didn't Alison find those traces?" Savannah asked. "With her scanning abilities, she should have been able to detect the stains even from twenty feet away in broad daylight."

"Perhaps she didn't scan that area so thoroughly," John said. "She probably concentrated on the computer section."

"No," Cameron contradicted, "She walked through the whole loft and checked every spot. And you know how extraordinary her sensors are. She can detect even tiny traces of substances from afar. She must have noticed the stains. And if those exist, there surely also have been pheromones left by the intruders and traces of sweat in the upholstery. There's no way Alison could have missed all that."

There was an unpleasant silence when it became clear to everyone what the only conclusion could be from that.

"She lied to us," John finally said aloud.

"What?" Savannah asked unbelieving. "We're talking about Alison here. She'd never lie to us."

"We lied to John in the past when we believed it to be necessary," Cameron argued, "we promised not to anymore. But maybe something happened that forced Alison not to reveal her scanning results to us."

"What could that be?" Savannah asked doubtful.

"I don't know but I will ask her," John replied slightly irritated.

"I don't think that would be wise, John," Emily said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "If she's really withholding information from us, she must have a very good reason. If you set her under pressure, you might put her into a conflict of interest she might suffer from."

"But if she knows what's been going on here, we should know about it and…"

"Emily is right," Cameron interrupted him. "If she keeps things from us, she must have a very good reason. You're always talking about trust, John. Please trust in Alison now. Trust in her doing the right thing for all of us. She will tell us when she thinks it is time."

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said, "I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. We'll wait for her to come to us on her own initiative to tell us what she knows."

"Thank you," Cameron said and kissed him, then Emily did the same.

"Look at it this way, John," she said, "it can only mean there is no immediate danger, otherwise she would have said so."

John nodded.

"You're right, of course."

"So, I suppose we shouldn't mention this to anyone?" Savannah asked, looking at the pen she had taken back from John.

"Correct," John confirmed. "the knowledge that we found the pen and the stains on the sofa, must remain between the four of us. We'll put the pen into the safe and mention it to no one. Agreed?"

Savannah looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Agreed," she said.

Suddenly, there was a loud yawn coming from the door to Allie's and Savannah's room.

"What are you all doing here?" Allie asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Savannah answered, "uh… I went to the fridge to drink some milk and spilled it. Emily and Cam woke up and checked on what was happening, then John woke up, too. We… um cleaned up the mess already."

"Jeez, did you leave the door of the fridge open the whole time?" Allie asked, walking over to the kitchen section and closing it. "Don't you know how much energy is wasted by that? Come back to bed, will ya? It feels empty without you and I'm starting to feel really horny now, thanks to those nasty little nanobots."

And with that, Allie turned around, apparently still only half-awake, and returned to her bedroom. Savannah looked at John, Cameron and Emily, then shrugged and followed her lover.

"Not getting any sleep soon, it seems," she said.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 06:38 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Crofton, Maryland**

With a combined effort, Yani and Kate had managed to lift Norberto's heavy body from the floor by the entrance door and put him into a prone position on the table in the kitchen. Kate found that Yani had more physical strength than her delicate figure suggested but she refrained from asking her about it.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked as Yani ripped the shirt off Norberto's body.

"As I said, I'm gonna have to do a little surgery on him."

Yani walked over to the kitchen cabinet, opened a few drawers and finally returned with a chef's knife. Then she cut into Norberto's flesh on his back and cut out a square piece about ten by ten inches in size.

"Eww," Kate said as Yani lifted the meaty piece of flesh from Norberto's back, revealing the blood-covered metal underneath it. "I could have done without seeing that."

"Don't worry, his biological shell will completely regenerate."

"I know that!" Kate said, "It's just that..."

Yani looked up at her.

"When you have a relationship with a cyborg, you should be fully aware of what lies beneath his skin. Look closely, Kate. He might be your lover but he's a machine and will always be a machine. You need to learn to live with that and not let it influence how you view him."

"I know that, too!" Kate replied, a little irritated about being lectured this way. "But knowing it and seeing it, are two different things."

Yani started unscrewing the back plate.

"So, who stole his chip?" Kate asked. "And why are you so unaffected by this? I'm a bundle of nerves, how can you be so calm?"

Yani sighed.

"Because I know that everything's going to be fine as long as we do what we're supposed to do."

"What am I doing here anyway? I see no reason why you couldn't have done that without me."

"There are things you need to know. This is one of them. Besides, you're going to encounter the man who now has Norberto's chip and you should be prepared for that. All this here will prepare you and make sure you'll remain calm when you meet with him."

"What do you mean? You know who stole Norberto's chip?"

"Yes, of course. His name is Kenneth J. Fletcher, Jr."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me," Yani replied and lifted up the thick back plate, revealing some switches and circuit breakers underneath. "Good thing is he doesn't really know who Norberto is and what he does for a living."

" _The_ Kenneth J. Fletcher, Jr.?" Kate asked, "The CEO of Farnsworth Enterprises?"

"The one," Yani replied without looking up while making adjustments on Norberto's body.

"Do you know I have an interview for the Washington Post with Kenneth Fletcher scheduled over lunch? I've been invited to his mansion in Palisades."

"Of course I know," Yani replied without looking up, "I also know that he contacted the Washington Post and specifically asked for you as an interviewer because you are known to have contacts to the cyborgs in L.A."

"Is that one of the reason I'm here now, the reason why you came to visit me?"

"Uh-huh. You need to be prepared. Fletcher developed a heightened interest in artificial intelligence and cyborgs ever since he found the remains of a Triple-Eight last October. He hopes to get more insight from you and maybe more than that – if he's charming enough. He's got no idea about your relationship with Norberto, though. To him, he's just some cyborg his men have found at random."

"Wait, what? Are you saying Kenneth Fletcher is already in possession of a Triple-Eight?"

"What's left of it," Yani replied, putting the back plate back on again, "the chip was fried because the cyborg got killed by a massive electrical discharge. Also, the power cell had been short-circuited. It's still usable but he has no idea of how to recharge it."

"Is Fletcher aware that keeping it from the government is now being considered a felony and that he could go to prison if it ever comes out?"

"Of course he knows," Yani replied, "but the threat of punishment has never prevented a crime. Farnsworth Enterprises used to be the number one industrial conglomerate in the country but Zeira Corp overtook it a year ago and has been on the top ever since. Catherine Weaver simply has the better political connections, is much more charming than him and she's a T-1001, which of course nobody knows. It means she has knowledge of things that will happen."

"Yeah, from mourning widow to business woman of the year in eighteen months. Everyone asked themselves how she was able to pull that off in such a short time."

"Exactly. And the one who's bothered the most by it, is Kenneth J. Fletcher, Jr. He might be brilliant but he has no chance against the combination of knowledge and future technology Catherine is able to contribute. In addition, she has recruited some of his best engineers. Hence, Fletcher's not very fond of her. He's now trying to make up lost ground by using reverse-engineered cyborg technology. But what he lacks so far, is a working model with an intact chip."

"Which he now has."

"Exactly. Fletcher has formed teams who use specially trained dogs and patrol the residential areas around Washington and Los Angeles. As you probably know, dogs immediately respond when a cyborg is near. That's how they found Norberto."

"So, when will they come back to retrieve his body?"

"Won't be long now. We need to hurry."

"Couldn't we have come a little earlier? Then we wouldn't be so pressed for time now."

Yani put the cut-out piece of flesh back into its place on Norberto's back.

"I love time pressure," she said, "helps me keep a clear head."

"Okay then, what's your plan?" Kate asked.

"We need to enable Norberto to enter Fletcher's house. And the best opportunity to do that is when we go there for your interview. I'll pose as your assistant and photographer. The chip is in Fletcher's safe in an office on the first floor. He's planning to take it to L.A. later in the afternoon. We need to distract Fletcher long enough for Norberto to get it out of there."

"Wait, what?" Kate asked confused. "How are we supposed to smuggle Norberto's body in? He weighs a ton! And aren't you forgetting he hasn't got his chip in the first place?"

Yani sighed and produced a metal tube with rounded ends.

"I came prepared," she said, "I brought this with me. It contained a fake driving license... and something else."

"But you said you can't bring anything with you."

"Yeah, well, except it's covered in a bio-electrical field. I carried the tube inside my vagina."

"Oh God," Kate replied, "TMI, Yani, too much information."

"There was no other way."

"I hope you cleaned it after removing it," Kate said with a grimace as Yani unscrewed the cap, emptied the contents into her hand and showed it to Kate.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kate asked.

"Yup," Yani said and held up the Triple-Eight chip, "I didn't come here alone, I brought Norberto with me."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 04:25 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

John couldn't sleep anymore. He wondered why Alison had obviously lied to them. Did she know what had happened here? Did she know who the intruders were and what they were doing here? Could she have manipulated Alma herself? No, that wasn't possible, a human had to have done that. Besides, she was with them all the time and later with Eric and Alistair. She wouldn't have been able to manipulate anything. She must have learned about the intrusion the moment she got back from killing the Triple-Eight that was sent to terminate Alistair. She must have entered the loft and then decided not to inform them about her scanning results. Why?

The more John thought about it, the more wistful he became. It displeased him that Alison kept such things from him and pretended to not know anything. On the other hand, he imagined that only a really strong reason could prevent her from bringing him and the others into the loop. What reason could that be? Was his life in danger if she let him in on this? All their lives maybe? He rolled around again.

"John," Cameron said softly, "There's no point in agonizing over it. And if you're that upset, she'll notice something's wrong."

"I can't help it," he said. "I keep wondering what…"

Cameron kissed him, long and softly. Then she pulled back.

"I don't have Alison's chemicals," she said, "but maybe this helps winding you down a bit."

John closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Yeah, it helps," he said. "A lot."

She kissed him again. He felt Emily pressing herself against his backside, spooning him and pushing her big, soft breasts into him.

"She's coming," she said and grabbed John's dick. "Let's make out, then she won't worry why John is so worked up."

"Okay," Cameron replied and together they began to pamper John in the most passionate and sexual way.

Seconds later, they heard the door of the elevator open. Alison undressed, then walked up to the bedroom section, noticing the love action going on there. She smiled.

"Having a good time?" she asked and knelt on the bed.

"How can you tell?" John asked mockingly, suppressing the urge to immediately confront her about what they'd found out.

"Just a hunch," Alison replied.

"Did you bring Candy with you?" he asked.

"Of course, she's sleeping in the car and won't wake up until I administer her the wake-up drug."

"Good, we'll deal with her after we got up."

Alison looked at his semi-erect dick, "tsk tsk tsk, is nobody taking care of this?"

She bent over and before John could reply, she had his cock in her mouth. And suddenly, the question why she withheld information from them, wasn't so important anymore.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 06:49 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Crofton, Maryland**

"I don't believe it," Kate said, "you brought Norberto's chip with you from the year 2332?"

"Yes," Yani replied, about to slide the chip into Norberto's head, "but don't worry, you won't notice much of a difference."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Kate said and Yani hesitated shortly, "you mean that…" she pointed at the chip, "… that is the Norberto who's been my partner in life for all those years, the one I founded a family with?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

Kate stared at her open-mouthed. Suddenly her knees began to get weak.

"But… but… what will happen to him in the future, now that you took his chip from him?"

"Don't worry. If everything goes according to plan, I'll be there in 324 years to re-insert this very chip into him again, right after my other self has left for the past. I brought it because we need this body to function. There was no other way than bringing him with me because in my time, Triple-Eight chips aren't exactly mass merchandise. Nobody is making them anymore; the technology is quite outdated. This is almost an antiquity where I come from. Once we have his other chip back, I'll exchange them again and take this one with me, keeping it safe."

Kate didn't reply and just nodded, slowly backing up into a corner. Yani inserted the chip and fifteen seconds later, Norberto came to life and sat up. He looked around, his eyes lingering on Kate for a moment.

"Hello, my love," he said with a smile.

Kate let out a whimper.

"Don't be afraid, everything's going to be fine," he said in a soft voice.

Kate gulped and nodded. Then Norberto looked at Yani.

"It has worked," he stated.

"Of course it has," Yani said grinning.

Norberto stroked Yani's cheek, then the two embraced and had a very long welcome hug. Kate frowned upon seeing that.

"Any problems?" he finally asked after loosening himself from Yani.

"None so far. Alistair is safe, the three Triple-Eights are down, I brought in Alison and now I'm here to tick off this box together with you and Kate. Hold still, I have to bandage your back."

Norberto did as she said and sat on the edge of the kitchen table while Yani put a large bandage around him. He looked at Kate who stared back at him with wide open eyes, unsure about what to say or do.

"This must be very awkward for you," he finally said to her.

Kate nodded quickly and Norberto smiled.

"Don't worry, love" he said, "everything's going to be fine. You'll have my younger version back in no time."

Kate forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said. "Are you… I mean, are we… married? In the future, I mean."

Norberto looked at Yani.

"How much did you tell her?" he asked.

"Just the basics, as we agreed on. Now hold still."

Norberto looked back at Kate.

"Yes, we are married. We've risen many children together. Our family is vast and our marriage will be accepted by those who love you. Not everyone will understand at first but they'll eventually come around. The most important thing is that we'll always have us. And that I'm always going to be there to love and protect you."

The way Norberto said these things, with a very soft, warm voice and a soothing tone, made Kate feel like being wrapped in a warm blanket. He was a little different from the Norberto she knew, she could feel it. This one was… softer. Warmer. It felt good to know he'll be this way. All of her doubts were suddenly swept away. She wanted this, she wanted to be with him. Kate closed her eyes and gulped. Then nodded and walked up to him.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice and took his hand. "It means a lot that you said that."

Norberto looked down at their hands, then leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Kate almost melted. This wasn't the kiss of a cyborg who did his best to seem human. This was the warm, passionate kiss of a man in love, the kind of kiss she longed for. And now that she knew Norberto had it in him to kiss her this way, Kate was in heaven.

"That… was wonderful," she croaked as she pulled herself from him, "I only hope I won't have to wait for three hundred years to feel it again."

Norberto chuckled.

"No, you won't," he replied, "My younger self is a really fast learner."

"There, that's it," Yani said, "All patched up, it should have grown together again by tomorrow. Now, could you two love birds pull yourself together? We're on a tight schedule here."

"I have to adjust my internal chronometer," Norberto said, "what time is it?"

"6:58 a.m.," Yani said. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"You made the adjustments?"

"Yes, your body is now immune to electric shocks, physical strength is up by twenty-five percent and the efficiency of your power cell has also been increased. Just as Alistair showed me."

"Good," Norberto said and hopped off the table. "No time to lose. Let's get to work."

* * *

The ambulance stopped in the driveway and three men in paramedic clothes got off. Without looking around, they quickly entered the house. From a safe distance, Yani and Kate observed the scene.

"They don't even bother with being careful," Kate remarked.

"They believe they'll find a lifeless body on the floor," Yani said. "It'll be the last thing they'll ever believe."

"Does he really have to kill them?" Kate asked. "I mean…"

"They know his identity, his address and most importantly, they know he's a cyborg," Yani replied. "We don't have Alison with us, so there's no way to make them forget. Besides…"

"… yes, yes, yes, it already happened. I know."

"Precisely."

A moment passed, then Norberto appeared in the front door, dressed up as a paramedic and gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright," Yani said and left the car, "let's change into their clothes and get rid of the bodies."

"I really have to get used to the fact that my future husband is actually a killer cyborg," Kate replied. "I guess I have to get used to that."

"You will," Yani said, "don't worry."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 07:11 a.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

"And you're sure you wouldn't rather do it in the loft?" Alison asked from the driver's seat while they were taking the Suburban to Malibu.

"No," John replied from the passenger seat, "we should keep the number of people with knowledge about the loft limited, especially after what has just happened. We can as well deal with her at the beach house."

"What do we need her for anyway?" Allie asked from the back seat. "I thought everyone was happy to have gotten rid of her."

"That's right," John said, "But it's one of my ideas, you know. We need someone we can try certain things out on. We won't force her into anything, though, we'll leave her a choice."

"And if she refuses?" Savannah asked, looking at the unconscious, naked body of Candy Miller in the trunk. "If she doesn't want to be your guinea pig?"

"Then Alison will delete her memories of today and send her back to her porn life. I'm serious with what I said, we won't experiment on people without their consent, not even on convicted traitors like Miller."

"Why Miller and not Dawson?" Allie asked.

"Miller always seemed to be the more reasonable one of the two," John answered. "The chances she tells us to piss off are considerably smaller. Miller might feel the need to redeem herself if given the choice. That's why I chose her over Dawson."

"But you won't turn her back into a man, will you?" Savannah asked.

"That'd be difficult, to put it mildly," Alison replied, "her brain has fully adjusted itself to her new body. Even if we evoke her old memories, she'll consider herself a woman now, her brain making the necessary connections. Besides, being turned into a female porn actress was the punishment Emily chose and that won't be lifted."

"Thanks, sis," Emily said.

"Do Sarah and the others know that Alison brought her back?" Allie asked.

"They know that I've considered Miller and Dawson becoming our test subjects," John replied, "but mom insisted on not bringing them to Cliffside House ever again, so we're going to the beach house."

"Why now? Aren't we busy enough with planning our attack on G.A.O.L.?"

"We've been monitoring her for a while," Alison replied, "Candy Miller always takes a day off on Tuesday. And it shouldn't take long to find out if we can use her or not."

* * *

Slowly, Candy Miller opened her eyes. This was not her home. This was some house with a beachside front. And she was naked, what a relief. God, she was so horny. She tried to touch her pussy, then realized her hands were tied.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed.

Five women and one man stepped into her view and stood in front of her. Candy considered them. Mmmh, the man looked tasty, surely he had a big cock under that jeans that could fuck her. And the women apparently didn't believe in bras. Would they rape her? She really hoped so, she loved bondage and being taken without asking. Instinctively, she opened her legs a little.

"Are you going to fuck me?" she asked, her frown turning into a smile. "I'd love that. Kidnapping me wouldn't have been necessary, though, my cunt is always open for fans. I give fucks and blowjobs instead of autographs, you know..."

She spread her legs wide open to underline her words.

"See?" she purred while the others just looked at her. "Everything wet and glistening. I'm so ready to get fucked. What's it going to be, big boy? Want me to suck you off first? I'll swallow. Or do you wanna stick that hot cock of yours in my ass and fuck me silly? Have you ever done that? I love it. Or would you prefer my cunt? You can cum inside me, you know, and it's free. Come on, my body is aching for your cock."

They saw how milky liquid started pouring out of Candy's vagina. John looked at his girls and sighed.

"Do you really think you can turn _that_ back to normal?" he asked Alison.

"Not entirely," Alison replied, "she'll always be a hybrid personality. But I think she'll be more in control of herself once I gave her back the old memories."

"Stop talking and fuck me already," Candy said in an annoyed tone. "Being tied up makes me even hornier. Or if you're not up for it, big boy, how about one of your lady friends eating me out?"

Alison stepped towards Candy and licked her finger. The girl looked up at her grinning.

"Mmmh, I hoped it would be you," she purred, "you have a killer body. Love your tits and your ass. You'd be brilliant in porn. I'd so love to have a scene with you. Why don't you take of those nasty clothes and show me your cunt? Is it wet already? Oh, I bet it's wet."

Alison touched Candy's neck, then stepped back.

"What?" the porn actress asked disappointed, "that was it? What… uh… ooh…"

She slumped over, apparently unconscious.

"Jeez, what a potty mouth," Savannah said, "and I thought I was bad."

"You're not bad, just a little annoying at times."

"Thanks, John," Savannah replied sourly.

"So what now?" Allie asked. "Just wait or…?"

"The chemicals I administered, will loosen the synaptic blockade and reconnect her old memories with her conscious mind," Alison replied, "it will take a few minutes."

"Don't you need to, well… de-hypnotize her or whatever you did with her?" Savannah asked.

"No, she was never hypnotized," Alison said, "the chemicals disconnected synapses in her brain while my voice commands implemented the new personality. It's been a biochemical change, not a mental one. That's why it's impossible to completely reverse it."

"But… she will remember everything that happened before her transformation?" Allie asked.

"Of course," Alison replied. "And it will be interesting to see how her old personality merges with the new one."

John's cellphone rang. Frowning, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sonya," he said after a quick glance at the display and put the call on speaker, "good morning, what a lovely surprise."

" _Hello John, glad to hear your voice. Is everyone okay?"_

"Um… yeah, everyone's fine. Why? Shouldn't we be?"

" _Just asking. Any plans for the afternoon? We'll be in Los Angeles. Me, Zoe, Mike Anderson_ , _Blythe Danner, Don Knight and Wallace Chadwell. You know, the three from MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa."_

John looked at his five girls who looked back at him with curiosity in their faces.

"Mind telling me what you'll be doing here, Sonya?"

" _We suspect that a leading industrialist, Kenneth J. Fletcher, Jr., has taken a Triple-Eight endoskeleton into his possession and is hiding it in his company's research department. Therefore we'll pay the lab a visit. The Attorney General has already issued a search warrant of Farnsworth Enterprise's research department in Los Angeles."_

"An endoskeleton? Farnsworth? How? Where did Fletcher get that?"

" _That's an interesting story,"_ Sonya replied and John noted her slightly triumphant tone, _"Norberto Cervantez found out that Farnsworth recently developed a heightened interest in artificial intelligence and cyborgs. It brought him on the NSA's radar. Norberto discovered that a waste disposal company for light radioactive material is part of Fletcher's corporate conglomerate. Last October, after the incident at Serrano Point, one of their employees noticed that one of the barrels they were supposed to transport to a storage facility, rattled metallically during the transport. They feared the contents had been falsely labeled and opened the sealed barrel after consulting their superiors. And guess what they found inside?"_

"A cyborg endoskeleton?" John asked grimacing.

" _A cyborg endoskeleton!"_ Sonya confirmed, obviously enjoying to rub it in. _"A disassembled Triple-Eight, to be precise. Do you have any idea how it got in there, John?"_

He groaned and looked at Cameron who looked rather sheepishly. Alison and Emily mirrored her expression.

"It was supposed to be never found," Cameron said in her defense.

" _Was that Cameron?"_ Sonya asked on the phone.

"Yes, that was her," John replied, "I believe my team is responsible for that. Of course, we'll help to patch things up."

" _Outstanding. Fletcher will be in Los Angeles this afternoon. We'll be at his research lab and await him there. I was hoping you could pay the lab a visit before that and, well… secure the endoskeleton and destroy the data he's gotten from it. Think you can arrange that, John?"_

"Of course. Anything we should know about the place?"

" _Heavily guarded compound, lots of dogs, people with tasers and armor-piercing ammo. Piece of cake for you."_

"We'll destroy the data and the physical evidence and load the endo in our van to bring it to Zeira Corp. One more batch of hyperalloy for the Babylon Labs."

" _I knew I could count on you, John,"_ Sonya replied satisfied. _"Make sure you leave no evidence."_

"Will do. Anything else?"

" _Now that you're asking… We can't arrest Fletcher without the evidence you will hopefully destroy. But we'll threaten him with smashing his company, confiscating his private assets and sending him to prison for decades if he ever tries something like that again. However, this might not be enough to sustainably convince him to keep his fingers off cyborg technology. Kenneth Fletcher is a rather stubborn fellow. So, if you have any idea of how to convince him more effectively…"_

"I guess I _have_ an idea," John said and looked at the unconscious Candy Miller.

" _Scare the shit out of him, if necessary. But no torture, no mutilation, no transformations and no killing."_

John rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to emphasize that," he said, slightly annoyed. "We'll use a more elegant method."

" _Just wanted to make sure. I leave it to you but make it unmistakably clear to him that he will only get away with it once and that it will not turn out so leniently for him a second time."_

"Maybe we should bring Catherine with us to emphasize it."

" _Catherine?"_ Sonya asked carefully. _"Why?"_

"Firstly, because she can be unbelievably scary. Secondly, because Farnsworth Enterprises and Zeira Corp are direct competitors and if Fletcher realizes who he's up against, he might consider cooperating instead of confronting us. He's probably not an evil person but under massive pressure by his shareholders. From what I read and heard, he might just be trying to get a piece of the cake because his company's going down the drain."

" _Hmmm… yes, that might be true. Good point. Bring Catherine. She can also help us in assessing how far their research has gone in a year."_

"Will other authorities be involved?"

" _Only the LAPD but we'll manage to keep them out of it."_

"Alright then."

" _And John…"_

"Yes?"

" _Is there any other forgotten screw-up of your team we should be aware of?"_

John looked at his five women who frowned back at him.

"Well, is there?" he asked.

"No!" Emily replied. "We destroyed all other endoskeletons, only kept some spare parts. You know, the ones mom destroyed the day Riley was killed. There shouldn't be any more out there, except somebody else brought them down."

" _Good,"_ Sonya said, "t _hank you. Talk to you later, John."_

"Later," John replied and ended the call.

 **-0-**

"Thank you for not telling them," Norberto said. "And thank you for not bringing Zoe with you."

"You're welcome," Sonya replied with a slightly sour face.

Future Norberto, Yani and Kate had contacted Sonya and met with her at the Jefferson Memorial in Washington. She was asked to come alone and not to tell Zoe about the meeting. They had briefed her with most of the story and could convince Sonya that Kenneth Fletcher currently represented a threat.

"So, what now?" Sonya asked.

"We'll use the interview with Fletcher to get the chip back," Kate said. "we three should be setting off now to be on time."

"Afterwards, we exchange the chips again and fill our Norberto in while I keep Future Norberto's chip," Yani added. "That should prevent anyone from finding out that it wasn't the NSA finding out about Fletcher, but us."

"How do you plan on smuggling Norberto inside Fletcher's house?" Sonya asked. "If I got that right, Fletcher is using trained dogs to protect himself from cyborgs and all his guards are armed with strong taser guns."

"Don't worry, I won't be noticeable for anyone, not even dogs," Norberto said and padded a small parcel he held under his arm. Sonya immediately recognized it as the same parcel John had given Zoe at their meeting in Colorado Springs. "Besides," he added, "thanks to Yani's small surgery I'm now immune to electric jolts."

"That still doesn't answer the question why Zoe has to be left out of this," Sonya stated.

"The main reason is that she's a time traveler," Yani said. "She doesn't originate from this timeline and is one of the alien factors that could inadvertently destroy it."

"So is Norberto. And so are you, Alistair Norbury and Alison. Why did you let _them_ in and not Zoe?"

"Norberto, Alison, Alistair and I can be let in because we already _had_ been let in before."

"You're talking about your mysterious time loop where things already happened and are supposed to happen again in a certain way in order to complete it."

"Exactly."

Sonya sighed.

"Things I'd have never thought possible a few weeks ago…" she said and rubbed her eyes, "sometimes I feel like I've been teleported into another reality, into some wild, drug-induced dream."

"I know the feeling," Kate commented dryly. "Welcome to the club."

 **-0-**

The moment John had ended the call with Sonya, a loud moan drew their attention back to Candy Miller. The woman slowly opened her eyes, blinked and tried to grab her head. But in vain, since her hands were still tied.

"Do you have an Aspirin or something?" she asked.

"The pain will subside in a moment," Alison replied.

Candy Miller seemed to focus for the first time as she looked up to her five captors. Then she sighed.

"Oh, it's you, I should have known."

"How do you feel?" John asked.

"Still fucking horny."

"Can you remember who you are?"

She looked up to him.

"A cunt in heat who desperately needs to get fucked. But I suppose not by you, John Connor. You only fuck metal."

John looked at Alison.

"Untie her," he said, "she won't run away, now that she knows who she's dealing with."

Alison ripped the zip ties apart.

"What happened?" Candy asked, rubbing her wrists, "Have you lost your enjoyment in watching me become a porn slut?"

"No," John said, "do _you_ have enough of your career?"

Candy weighed her answer for a moment.

"I've become a walking, talking cunt," she stated and looked up at Emily, "I guess that's what you wanted, right? But truth to be told, as long as I get enough cocks who fuck me, it's not too bad. When I think of it, I actually like being this way. Feels liberating. Doesn't seem much of a punishment anymore, though. Sorry for that."

"I got what I wanted," Emily said coldly, "watching you being turned into what you are now was satisfying enough. I have no desire for any further revenge."

"Fair enough," Candy replied, "but don't expect me to mourn my former existence or beg you to change me back. Ugh… since John obviously isn't going to fuck me, is there a vibrator around here somewhere? Or a banana? Something that hits in my fuckhole? Or do one of you skanks want to eat me out?"

Her right hand drifted towards her vagina and started rubbing it.

"She still needs a lot of adjustment before we can work with her," Cameron observed. "Only restoring her memories obviously didn't do the trick."

"Well, at least she seems to be able to reason now," John said, "and hopefully her intelligence is back to normal as well."

"It should be," Alison said, "there was no brain damage, just severed connections between synapses that have been restored now."

"But seriously, John," Allie said, "of what use could a horny slut like her be to us?"

"The horny slut will be ready to listen in a moment," Candy remarked while frantically masturbating, "and once the horny slut has cum, she'll also be able to think straight again. Unngh… by the way, what happened to your looks, Allie? Nice tits, can I see?"

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously we somehow have to suppress her sex drive," John said, "Alison, can you do that?"

"Only temporarily. I could administer a chemical that prevents her from getting too horny but it'll only work temporarily."

"For how long?"

"A couple of hours maybe."

"Hmm…"

A loud scream drew their attention to Candy again.

"OOOH YES! YEEEEES! GOD, I'M CUMMING! UNGGGH!"

A gush of clear juices squirted out of her pussy and landed on the floor with a splash. Candy relaxed.

"Phew," she said, "spare me your drugs. A good orgasm was all I needed. Is there a shower around here?"

* * *

"Seriously, John," Savannah said while Candy was under the shower, guarded by Emily, "what the hell are you planning to do with that… slut? She can't even pull herself together for five minutes without touching her pussy."

"I know she needs work," John replied. "But that's the whole point, isn't it? She's been transformed by Alison into being what she is now. In a way, she's damaged goods. Using her to experiment with Alison's abilities is better than trying it on someone else."

"She's not a lab animal," Allie argued, "she's still human. And even though I supported Miller's punishment, reinforcing it like that isn't really justifiable."

"Nobody's talking about reinforcing or renewing her punishment," John replied. "Besides, I'm going to leave the decision with her. Maybe now that she's gotten off, she's more reasonable and open and we can approach her in a rational way."

They heard the shower stop and after another minute, Candy reappeared, naked of course, followed by Emily.

"Now that your mind has been taken off sex for the moment," John began, "you may be receptive to a suggestion we'd like to make."

"As long as it doesn't contain me wearing clothes all day…" Candy replied.

"Your state of dress or undress is not our concern," Emily said, "as a matter of fact, we also like to wear as little as possible. But that's not the point."

"What is the point then?" Candy asked.

"You are what you are because Alison can transform anyone in any way, both mentally and physically," John said.

"No shit, Einstein," Candy replied. "But hey, no hard feelings. I kinda like what I am now. Although… you're probably going to tell me that's also a result of the transformation, right?"

"Actually, no," Alison said, "that had never been the plan. You were supposed to hate your life. I guess it's your mind trying to cope with it all. The mental transformation never intended to make you enjoy what you are."

"Whatever," Candy said shrugging, "So the slut has always been within me. You conveniently made it so that I can never get sick or pregnant and you freed me from shame and inhibitions. I need sex as much as I need to eat, drink or pee. An orgasm only gives me satisfaction for a couple of minutes, then I'm getting wet again. I live to fuck and made it a living, so why shouldn't I enjoy it? It's fun to seduce everyone who's not on a tree by the count of three."

"But maybe…" John said thoughtfully, "you're interested in working for us again, making use of your special, um… talents as a side job?"

"Interesting. But I won't fuck anyone for money, I'm a porn actress, not a whore! I fuck people for the audience's enjoyment and I choose who gets to stick their cock into me. After all, you left me that much dignity, unlike Gonzalez."

"We don't want to use you as a whore," Cameron said, "but you were a soldier, and not a bad one either. You always had a sense of honor and duty, despite your treason. What we are proposing, might be a way to redeem yourself."

Candy looked at them for a moment, apparently torn between the temptation to listen to their offer or just tell them to fuck off.

"Okay, I'm listening," she finally said.

"We need an honest assessment from you," Emily said, "can you not think about sex for a while?"

"No," Candy replied immediately, "sex is my life now and fucking always fills my thoughts. Deal with it."

John and the five women looked down in disappointment.

"But…" Candy continued, "since you brought my old memories back, I think I can become disciplined enough to suppress it... for a short while."

John looked back up at her.

"It's a start," he said, "I think we can work with that."

"At least it's worth giving it a try," Alison agreed.

"So, what are you guys proposing?" Candy asked.

"If you agree, we'll use your body to experiment on," John said.

"Experiment?" Candy asked. "In which way?"

"So far, I explored my abilities randomly and without a plan," Alison explained. "It would be beneficial to have a test subject who willingly lets herself being transformed systematically in various ways and according to a certain schedule."

"Oooh, sounds kinky," Candy replied smiling, "I have some Japanese fans who'd love to see me transformed in various ways. They love girls with dick nipples and tentacles for instance. I'm assuming this is supposed to happen without causing me permanent damage?"

"Of course," John assured, "every transformation will be reversible. You'd be the perfect candidate because you obviously have no reservations and the side-effect of the nanobots are negligible with you. I doubt you can get any sluttier or hornier."

"Why, thanks, John," Candy admitted. "That's a nice compliment. Are you sure you don't wanna try me? For comparison, I mean. You never fucked a real woman, right?"

John cleared his throat.

"We're not having that conversation," he said sternly. "This isn't about me. This is about you and a possible future for you. Because on the long run, we want more than a test subject who willingly lets herself being transformed in various ways."

"Ah, are you letting the cat out of the bag now, John?" Candy asked with a smile.

Savannah and Allie looked at John with a frown. They obviously didn't know what he was up to.

"We want to find out if we can create a human who can be tailored for specific missions," he explained.

"Ah, I see," Candy said, "so… if for instance a target person has a fetish for multiple tits, pussy faces or Futanari girls…"

"Futa… what?" John asked.

"Futanari," Savannah explained, "women with both a vagina and a penis."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I… um… accidentally stumbled on it while I googled for something else," the redhead quickly explained.

"Aaaanyway…" John said, cleared his throat and looked back at Candy, "we, um.. were more thinking along the lines of changing your figure, your hair, the color of your eyes and skin, your apparent age and some of your body chemistry. Alison could enable you to produce pheromones that can, for example, make you irresistible to certain people. But hey, whatever rocks your boat, I guess. If someone fancies something weird, why not?"

"Becoming irresistible sounds good," Candy purred, "you surely won't have to reverse that."

John rolled his eyes.

"But even that would only be the beginning," John said.

"What else do you wanna do with her?" Savannah asked.

"Ultimately," Alison explained, "we want to find out if there is a way to create nanobots that remain active and controllable inside a human body. Nanobots that can be controlled by the human brain and self-replicate by using food."

"I see," Candy said, "if I get that right, you want to create a shape shifter. A human T-1000, so to speak."

"WHAT!?" Savannah asked and looked at John flabbergasted.

"You can't be serious," Allie added, waiting for John to laugh and tell them it was a joke.

"Oh, I'm serious," John said. "We want to find out if we can create someone able to partially or completely transform themselves by their own will and without Alison's help."

"Are you fucking crazy, John?" Savannah asked.

"No," John said, "it's been a plan that has slowly formed in my head ever since Alison healed Jesse two months ago and told us about the nanobots. Just think about the possibilities."

"Oh, I see the possibilities, no doubt," Allie said, "but Miller is a traitor! And you want to put her into a position where she can delude and betray us again and disappear forever?"

"Allie's right," Savannah added. "We cannot trust Candy. Especially not when she's driven by her sexual instincts. Who guarantees that she will remain loyal to us and not betray us at the first opportunity?"

"I can take care of that," Alison said, "I can make sure that she regularly needs a substance to survive that only I can give her."

"Do the others know about this plan of yours?" Allie asked.

"No," John said a little sheepishly. "And I didn't tell anyone else because I knew they'd have gone ballistic. And I'm asking you to keep your mouths shut as well. I brought you two in because I know you can see the potential."

"We see the potential, alright," Savannah said, "but it sounds awfully like granting Miller a privilege she doesn't deserve."

"Would you rather have us experimenting on an innocent?" Cameron asked. "With Miller, we know where we stand. We can assess and control her."

Savannah and Allie didn't know what to say anymore. John turned his attention back to Candy.

"The decision is yours," he said. "What we're proposing is completely voluntarily. If you refuse to participate, we'll simply disconnect your old memories again and you'll be walking out of here as the porn actress Candy Miller. No harm done. You get to fuck people day and night and be happy with it. However, if you say yes… you'll become an unofficial member of the team and you'll be in a position to redeem yourself for what you did when you were Major Dirk Miller – if that is what you desire."

"What if I desire being both?" Candy asked. "I'd like to redeem myself, yes, my old self yearns for that. But my new self wants to stay in porn because I doubt this job of yours alone will keep me sexually satisfied."

John and the girls looked at each other, unsure of how to reply to that.

"Of course it could be arranged that you keep your life as a porn actress," Emily finally said. "It would be a perfect cover for your other activities where you could bring in your old personality. You would lead a double life."

"Heh," Candy said and giggled, "double life sounds good. Like Catwoman or Batgirl, only not as boring and prudish as them. When do we start?"

"As a matter of fact," John explained, "we'd have a mission for you today, if you're interested. And it involves you being irresistible."

Candy sat down, leaned back and spread her legs widely.

"You know, that sounds quite randy," she said with a big grin on her face, dipped her index finger in her already wet again vagina and licked it off with relish. "I accept that mission. Where can I sign up? Or can we seal the deal with the exchange of bodily fluids?"

John and the girls looked at each other and shook their heads again. Then John explained to Candy what was expected of her.

"Ooh, I'll love that," she said after they'd finished and again stroked her pussy, "can't wait for it. See how I'm leaking, just thinking of it?"

"Good," John said, withstanding the temptation to look between her legs, "I hope you won't mind waiting here until we're ready."

"Waiting in a house at the beach in… where are we? Malibu? Of course I wouldn't mind. Just leave me enough sex toys to play with. Or maybe one of your lady friends can fist me?"

"I'm afraid not," John said, "and we cannot let you remain here in a conscious state. Alison, would you please?"

"Of course, John," she said, licked her thumb and walked towards Candy.

The woman sighed as Alison brushed her neck again.

"Really? Do you have to…?" Candy started asking, then slumped over.

John took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said, "we'll fetch her in the evening. Now let's meet with the others for breakfast."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 01:12 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington. D.C.**

Palisades was one of Washington's upscale neighborhoods. The rich and the powerful lived here or at least had a domicile if they had to deal with federal authorities or wanted to cultivate their political relations. Kenneth Fletcher, Jr. was no exception. His mansion was located on the outskirts of the district near the Potomac River and was only inhabited by him when he was in the capital. In his absence, the property was inhabited by housekeepers and security.

Kate stopped in front of the curved metal gate. The house was one of those neoclassical buildings that looked as if they had been standing for a hundred years but in reality had only recently been built. It wasn't her taste at all and the expression on Yani's face told her that she thought the same thing: Money can't buy style.

After they'd identified themselves and the guard had waved them through, Kate drove her car up the driveway and stopped right in front of the main entrance. A middle-aged servant in a suit approached them. He had slightly greying hair and wore white gloves. He opened the door for Yani and then walked around the car to do the same for Kate.

"My name is Herbert," he announced as both had gotten out, "Mr. Fletcher asked me to receive you, Miss Barnes. May I ask who your companion is?"

"My assistant and photographer, Miss Yani Smith," Kate replied.

Herbert frowned.

"To my knowledge, the interview has been arranged between Mr. Fletcher and you alone," he said.

"Mr. Fletcher explicitly asked for _me_ to do the interview, right?" Kate said.

"To my knowledge, yes," Herbert replied.

"Well, you can't get me alone. Yani is always accompanying me. If he's bothered by her presence, we can of course cancel the whole thing."

She was about to turn back to her car when Herbert stopped her.

"No, no, no," he quickly said, "it's just unexpected. Please, let me inform Mr. Fletcher."

He led them into the house, where he guided them into a salon which looked a bit like a waiting room, with some armchairs, sofas and several magazines and newspapers on a coffee table.

"Please excuse me," Herbert said, "I'll be right back."

And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Fletcher built this house just to have a place to stay when he is in Washington for a couple of days each year," Kate said as they looked around, "normally he lives in Los Angeles. He has an ultra-modern house in the Hollywood Hills, designed by a star architect, a complete contrast to this one. His research lab is nearby in Pacific Palisades."

"Yes, I know. He's been trying to get his foot into the door of the political establishment ever since he took over the company from his late father," Yani added. "He hasn't been very successful so far. His, um… demeanor isn't exactly compatible with the rather conservative political class in Washington and this mansion won't change that. If you ask me, it's no surprise he's now trying a different approach on catching up with Zeira Corp."

"You know a lot," Kate remarked.

"Yes, as I said, I've been briefed. You're also probably aware that he requested you in particular because you are known to have contacts to the L.A. cyborgs?"

"The thought had occurred to me," Kate replied.

The door opened again.

"Mr. Fletcher is now ready to receive you," Herbert said and motioned for them to follow him.

Kate and Yani followed him into the depths of the large house.

 **-0-**

 **St. Brendan Catholic Church, Los Angeles**

"James, what a surprise, so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, father Jonas," James Ellison replied as he shook hands with the pastor.

The old man sat down next to James on the church pew.

"Last time you were here was in June. We were talking about your failed marriage."

"I remember," James said, "but it wasn't the only reason I came to see you. I needed reassurance and confirmation."

"And did you receive it?"

"In a way. So… my office told me you were trying to reach me. What can I do for you, father?"

"You want to get right to the point, huh?"

"If you don't mind. I'm a busy man."

"Very well. What's it like being the head of security at Zeira Corp?"

"Busy," James replied, eyeing pastor Jonas suspiciously, "since when are you interested in my work?"

The old man sighed.

"This is a… delicate matter," he said after a moment. "I didn't ask you to come here to learn about your job… That is, in a manner of speaking, I did, I suppose. But to be quite frank, it wasn't my idea."

"You speak in riddles, father."

"There are those who are worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes. They seek information and – in a way – also reassurance and confirmation, just like you did a couple of months ago."

"Father…"

"I've been asked by bishop O'Bannon to talk to you on his behalf."

"The bishop? Why…"

"He in turn was contacted by the papal nuncio, who in turn was contacted by Rome. You could say a request was passed down to me from the very top."

"You're talking about the Vatican?"

"Yes, as I said, from the top. The, um… very top."

"You mean the Holy Father?"

The pastor sighed.

"They are worried in Rome, James. Worried about what's going on here with this artificial intelligence and those, uh… machines that claim to be alive."

"You're talking about the cyborg girls from TV."

"Yes. The Vatican demands an assessment of the situation. Do these, well, ' _women'_ pose a threat to the Church? Could they undermine the fundamental values of our Christian culture? And above all, how should the church deal with their existence? Should we welcome them, oppose them, fight them even? Many questions have arisen in Rome. There are differences of opinion and conflicts of interest, like always."

"Father, I understand their concerns and uncertainties in assessing the situation, but how am I involved in this? I only work for a company that does research on artificial intelligence, among other things. But I'm the head of security, I don't know about computers or cyborgs."

"Now, we both know that's not entirely true, James," pastor Jonas said.

James stiffened and eyed the old man sharply.

"Oh, don't worry," the pastor said, "your secret is safe with me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James said categorically and looked straight ahead.

The old pastor sighed again.

"Say, James," he continued, "do you know which state on Earth is the one that gets the most detailed intelligence on what the people think and do in almost all countries on Earth?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," James replied.

"It's the Vatican of course," pastor Jonas said. "The Vatican has _'operatives'_ in almost all cities, towns and villages all over the world."

"You're talking about the clergy."

"Yes. The Roman-Catholic Church has its eyes and ears everywhere. Comes with the job we do. People come to us with their problems, their troubles, they trust in the Church and tell us things they wouldn't tell other people. Not all of this falls under the confessional secret, and even the things that do, still somehow find their way into the monthly reports we send to Rome. Not in detail of course, but as part of a more general collection of events. The Vatican has a whole department of experts who do nothing but analyzing and evaluating those reports from all over the world. A constant stream of information from all sectors of society."

"I was unaware that the Church is so anxious to collect all that information," James said, "nor did I know they were so busy doing that."

"It's no secret at all, James," pastor Jonas continued. "It began with the attempted assassination of John Paul II, after which the Vatican knew they had to put more money and personnel into intelligence and reconnaissance. Rome wants to capture the political moods, the moral ideas of the people, the general well-being. And they're getting that information from everywhere in the world, from every community every month. All the governments envy us for that. Forget the C.I.A., forget the N.S.A., forget the F.S.B. or all other intelligence agencies. With its priests, pastors and friars, the Catholic Church has the best and most extensive network of informants in the world."

"I still don't know what you're getting at, father," James said.

"Sometimes things happen that could knock over the old order. The emergence of living machines from the future for example, the news that an intelligent computer has tried to wipe out humanity and that this attempt was called 'Judgement Day'. The fact that time travel is possible and that many parallel universes seem to exist next to each other. These news have worried the Vatican. They want to know in Rome whether or not these new developments need to be viewed with concern and if the Holy Father needs to address them."

"That's all very interesting and understandable," James said, "But again, why are you telling me this? By all means, you should ask those cyborgs, not me."

The pastor looked James directly in the eyes.

"The Vatican is planning on doing just that," he replied, "they want to send an emissary to talk to them. But as you surely know, finding them is a little difficult. We know they have to be in contact with certain parts of the U.S. government but sadly, our arms do not reach into those spheres. So, I'm telling _you_ , because you're a man of the book and because we've been knowing each other for decades and know that we can trust each other."

"I understand, father. But as I already said, I…"

"Yes, yes, I know, you have no idea what I'm talking about. I understand. Anyway, that's what I wanted to tell you. Now it's up to you what you do with it. That's all I have to say to you today."

James looked at the old man and realized that obviously the conversation was over. He rose from the bench.

"It was good talking to you," he said, "I hope I'll be seeing you soon."

"Goodbye, James."

"Goodbye, father."

James was walking down the aisle towards the church door.

"Oh, and James?" pastor Jonas called after him.

James stopped and turned around.

"Say hello to Terissa for me. She's a really charming woman. I'm so glad you two found love again. And also to her son, Danny, a really remarkable young man. I'm so glad he could be freed from the clutches of that disgusting organization."

James was about to ask him how he knew about that, especially since Danny's captivity by the _Shadow Council_ was never made public. But then he remembered the pastor's words about having their eyes and ears everywhere. So he just nodded.

"I'll tell them," he said and left the church.

 **-0-**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Yani and Kate were guided into an office and told to wait for the arrival of Kenneth Fletcher, Jr. While Yani remained standing, looking over the interior and at all the trinkets, artifacts and pieces of art Fletcher had apparently collected, Kate sat down on a sofa and prepared a pen, a notepad and her voice recorder.

"So, you two know each other," Kate said.

"Hm?"

"You and Norberto, you know each other. I could tell from the way you greeted each other."

"Yes, we know each other. So?"

"Are you friends?"

Yani nodded.

"Yes, definitely."

"Is there something I should know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way you hugged him, maybe there's more to it than just friendship?"

"What? OH! No, no, no, no way," Yani replied smiling. "Really, Norberto and I are close but… not _that_ close."

Kate sighed.

"When I saw you two together," she said, "I felt a little left out for a moment. It was like two old lovers reuniting while I stood aside, feeling awkward."

"It wasn't that at all. Besides, by now you should have gotten used to feeling awkward, to be honest."

"True," Kate admitted.

"So, this Kenneth Fletcher character, what do you know of him?" Yani asked to change the topic.

"What everyone knows, I guess," Kate replied, "he inherited Farnsworth Enterprises from his late father when he was twenty-five. Back then, the company was the biggest industrial conglomerate in the country. Now, five years later, the company is in a bit of a crisis because Zeira Corp has turned out to be the better, faster and – most importantly – better connected competitor. Of course, we both know that it's Catherine who's responsible for that."

"What do you know about his personality?"

Kate breathed in deeply.

"He's… eccentric," she said. "Different. He hates conventions and avoids doing things just because everyone else is doing them, too. He doesn't like beaten paths, loves risks, he's a gambler. Expect him to surprise us. He likes to confuse or unsettle his guests with unexpected entrances."

"So… not an evil person, just a guy who's gone a little astray?"

"Knowing the facts, that would be my assessment, yes. Why, do you know more?"

"No, I agree with your assessment. Nevertheless, I recommend caution."

"I'm always careful, Yani."

"Just saying."

The door burst open and a young man energetically stepped into the office. His short, dark blond hair was tousled and he looked sweaty. Which was no wonder, because obviously he had been exercising until a few moments ago. He was barefooted, around his neck was a towel and he wore a white martial arts uniform with a black belt on it.

" _Talking about an unexpected entrance,"_ Kate thought.

"I'm sorry," Kenneth Fletcher said, "I had to let off some steam. Bad news this morning. I didn't want to bother you with my bad mood. Practicing martial arts always helps me getting back on track."

"Karate?" Yani asked.

"That too," Fletcher replied, "but mostly Tae Kwon Do. You must be miss Yani Smith, the photographer." He held out his sweaty hand. "I'm Kenneth Fletcher, call me Ken."

"Call me Yani," she said and took his hand in a firm grip.

Fletcher mustered her carefully, then turned towards Kate.

"And the beautiful Miss Kate Barnes," he said and shook hands with Kate after she'd risen from the sofa, "I hope you can forgive me for my inappropriate attire."

Kate smiled.

"It's what I've come to expect from you, to be honest. Your reputation precedes you."

"That bad, huh?" he smiled and took place behind his desk.

"Let's just say you have a certain image," Kate said smiling, sitting down again.

"I'm afraid you're not exactly suited for a photo session in this outfit," Yani added, "but I have a feeling that was the intention."

"Busted," Fletcher replied smiling and poured himself a glass of water. "Something to drink? Coffee, lemonade, something stronger?"

"Coffee would be fine," Kate replied and Yani nodded.

Fletcher bent forwards over his desk and pressed a button of the intercom.

"Sandra, we'd like to have coffee."

" _Right away, Mr. Fletcher."_

Then he leaned back again.

"So, what was the bad news this morning?" Kate asked while switching on her voice recorder and placing it on the table in front of her.

"Hm?" Fletcher asked, "Oh, nothing, really. I just hate it when my employees do a half-assed job. You tell them to retrieve something of great value and they return with only half of it. You tell them to get the rest as well as quickly as possible but then they disappear, apparently with the merchandise." He smiled. "I guess I'm not making any sense to you."

"Not really," Kate replied, "Mr. Fletcher…"

"Ken, please."

"Ken… it has come to my attention that you asked the Post specifically for me to make this interview. May I know why?"

Fletcher chuckled.

"Don't be so naïve, Kate. It must be clear to you that I am very interested in hearing about your experiences with the cyborgs."

"But you do realize that an interview is usually conducted in such a way that the _journalist_ asks the questions and the _interviewee_ answers them and not vice versa?"

Again, Fletcher chuckled.

"You should know that I don't think much of rules and procedures. Instead, I…"

He was interrupted by a loud rumble that shook the walls of the whole house. Then another one, even louder. Plaster fluttered down from the ceiling.

"What the…?" Fletcher asked and looked upwards.

The sound of people running and screaming came from the floor above them, followed by loud shouting. A few seconds later, the door to Fletcher's office burst open and one of the security guards came running into the room.

"Mr. Fletcher, Sir," the man said breathlessly, "someone's in the house. An intruder. The safe in the office on the first floor, it…"

Yani and Kate saw Fletcher turning pale.

"What about the safe?" he asked flatly.

"It's… I guess you better come and see for yourself, Sir."

Fletcher looked at the two women, then ran out of the office behind the security guards, Kate and Yani following him after Kate had pocketed her voice recorder again. They ran up the stairs and onto the first floor, where more security guards had gathered around an open door.

As they entered the office behind that door, Yani and Kate saw that two security guards lay on the floor, apparently unconscious. There was a big hole in the opposite wall and a slight fog of dust filled the room. Their eyes fell on a safe lying on the floor, which had obviously been pulled out of the wall and then cracked open. It looked bent and dented as if some heavy machinery had ripped it apart. A quick look into the open safe told them it was empty.

"WHERE IS IT?" Fletcher asked loudly, grabbing the first man he could reach by the collar and shook him. "WHERE IS THE CHIP? WHO TOOK IT?"

"What chip?" Kate asked curiously, "what happened here?"

Fletcher turned around and squinted at her.

"You!" he said with a venomous voice, "It was you!"

"Um… Ken," Yani said, "we were with you the whole time and we came alone. You invited Kate here, remember? What are you implying?"

"You work with _them_! _"_ he said confrontationally, his tone almost hysterical. "I know you have something to do with this!"

"Oh yeah?" Kate asked and pulled out her cellphone. "Then maybe we should call the police. Or even better, I call my contact at the DHS. I'm sure they'll be here within a few minutes."

Fletcher suddenly seemed to snap out of it.

"Wait!" he said, suddenly getting himself under control again, "I… I don't think that will be necessary."

"Are you sure?" Yani asked. "If you had a break-in and something was stolen from you, then we should inform the authorities."

"It was… nothing," Fletcher said. "Just a trinket. My people will handle the robbery, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Fletcher said quickly. "And I'm afraid I have to leave for Los Angeles immediately."

"Wait, you're cancelling the interview?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Yes, sorry for that. And sorry for my outburst. I promise we'll pick this up again later."

"But… but I don't know if my editor will still want to have that interview later on."

Kenneth Fletcher took a deep breath.

"It seems I'll have to live with that," he said.

Herbert guided the two women back to their car. Yani opened the rear door on the right and threw her camera into the back. Nobody noticed that the car lowered down slightly before she slammed the door shut again, as if somebody had climbed into the back.

"I cannot believe how quickly he got rid of us," Kate said in amusement as they drove off.

Yani grinned.

"The moment you talked about calling the DHS, it clicked in his brain," she said. "He realized that he's in deep doo-doo now. He can't go to the authorities, he can do practically nothing. All he can try to do, is flying to L.A. to protect the endoskeleton in his lab and the results of his research. And since Sonya informed John about it already, it's a good guess they've taken action by now."

"Ken is going to be pissed," Kate replied, pulled out the voice recorder and pressed the STOP button.

"Did you...?" Yani asked.

"Of course. Norberto's going to hand over the recording to Zoe, just in case. After all, he admitted having the chip."

"I told you she's clever," Norberto's voice came from the back seat.

The Triple-Eight switched off his cloaking suit and grinned at the two, holding up the chip he took from the safe. The three broke into relieved laughter. Everything had gone well.

Thirty minutes later, they parked behind Yani's rental in front of Kate's house in Brookland. She cut the engine and the three stepped out, walking towards the entrance.

"Kenneth knows you're a cyborg," Kate pointed out. "What will keep him from going after you again or trying to blow Norberto's cover?"

"Self-preservation will keep him from doing so," Future Norberto replied. "The moment Kenneth realized that only a cyborg could have torn that safe out of the wall, he also realized that he's become a target. He knows that going after either of us wouldn't do him good. He doesn't know _how_ you are involved in this but he knows you have to be. It was important for you to be there because it showed him that he has to keep his fingers off you. After all, he'll soon know what happens to people who piss off cyborgs."

"His three henchmen?" Kate asked.

"I left them in the ambulance a block away from his mansion," Norberto said. "And when he arrives in Los Angeles, he will have a very special encounter with the Connor team."

"But John and the girls won't kill him, right?" Kate asked a little uncomfortable.

"No," Yani said, "but as Sonya said, they'll scare the shit out of him. I so wish I could be there and watch. It's a classic."

They entered the house.

"All in all, it was fun," Yani stated.

"Yeah, it was," the Triple-Eight replied grinning. "It's been a while since I used a cloaking suit. So easy to forget how much of a hoot it can be."

"Fletcher and his guards probably think otherwise," Kate said, "they'll never know what hit them."

The three laughed, then Yani sighed.

"I guess it's time," she said. "We need to exchange the chips again."

Norberto looked at her and nodded, handing her the chip he retrieved from Fletcher's safe.

"Yes," he said, "my mission here is accomplished."

Yani looked at Kate.

"Um… could you give us a moment alone?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah… sure… no problem," Kate replied in a slightly suspicious tone, wondering what that was about. But she walked out of the house, leaving Norberto and Yani alone.

"How is she holding up?" he asked as Kate was out of hearing range.

"Very well," Yani replied. "You know her, she seems vulnerable but she's really strong."

"Yes. And how are _you_ holding up?"

"To be honest, I had to restrain myself to not throw myself around her neck the moment I saw her in her doorway."

Norberto smiled.

"That's understandable," he said.

"She looks so young, only a little older than I am."

"Yes, she does. Very young. I envy my younger counterpart for still having it all ahead of him."

Suddenly, Yani wrapped her arms around Norberto's neck and pressed herself firmly against him. He returned the gesture and put his arms around her, holding her tight. Yani started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, pumpkin," the Triple-Eight said in a soothing voice.

"But it's going to be sooo long before I can talk with either one of you about everything," she said.

"I know," he said and stroked her hair, "but it's your destiny. You've been very well prepared, honey. You know the existence of this universe depends on you fulfilling your mission. You will make it without your mother and me."

He kissed her on the forehead and Yani sighed.

"I know, dad," she said, "I know."

* * *

Norberto lay on the kitchen table in Kate's house and Kate looked warily at the two as Yani prepared to remove the chip. Had she been crying? It almost looked that way.

"See you in 324 years," Yani said softly.

"Yes, see you then," Norberto replied.

Yani turned the chip around and pulled it from its socket. Norberto's body slackened, his systems powered down and his eyes stared blankly into nothing.

"They are so strong, so tough," Kate said, "but seeing him like this, he seems to be so vulnerable."

"I know what you mean," Yani replied as she put the chip back into the metal tube she had brought it in. "They knowingly and voluntarily place themselves in our hands, never knowing if they will ever really awaken again. If that's not blind faith, what is then?"

"Will the chip still be intact after 324 years?" Kate asked and eyed the metal tube doubtfully.

"Yes," Yani replied, "it's airtight. And when I turn the cap one more click, like this… " she did it and a slight hiss could be heard, "… it creates a vacuum inside. The tube itself is made from a special alloy that won't rust and can withstand any chemical. Only my genetic fingerprint can open it. The chip would still be intact after a million years."

Kate nodded.

"That's good to know," she said.

Yani took the chip Norberto had retrieved from Fletcher's safe and inserted it into the open slot. With a sucking noise, it snapped into place and locked. Then the two stepped back and waited.

"Here we go again," Yani said with a sigh, "I guess I'll have to tell my story all over again now."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 03:37 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles**

Latimer Road was densely covered with vegetation and so narrow that two cars would've hardly been able to pass each other. Kenneth Fletcher's chauffeur drove the large Lincoln Navigator slowly and carefully to avoid hanging tree branches and waste bins that had been put out by the neighbors. The secret Farnsworth Research Lab was located in this residential area because nobody would expect it to be there.

However, it was clear that the large, flat-roofed building in Bauhaus style didn't fit into the neighborhood with its detached houses and small gardens. The vast, three-story building was well hidden behind high trees but reminded more of a school that had been built in the seventies - if it wouldn't have been for the walls with barbed wire on top, the steel gate and the security cameras all over the place. Inside the grounds, guards were constantly patrolling the perimeter, each one accompanied by two dogs.

As the SUV neared the property, Fletcher's phone rang. It was his Washington secretary and he took the call.

"Yes, Sandra, what is it? ... Homicide? ... Where? When? ... All three of them? ... Broken necks ... In a stolen ambulance? What the fuck? ... Yes, I'll return to Washington tonight, tell them I'll answer their questions tomorrow ... No, no statement. Tell the publicist to wait until I get back. Not a word to anyone until then, especially not to the media ... Yes ... See you tomorrow."

He ended the call.

"Idiots," he mumbled and stared grimly ahead.

As the driver drove through the open gate of the research lab, Fletcher saw flashing red and blue lights. Several ambulances and police cars were parked inside the courtyard.

"What the hell is that now?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

The driver parked behind a van that seemed to belong to a forensics team and Fletcher immediately jumped out of the car, running towards the back of an ambulance where he'd spotted his leading lab technician.

"What happened here?" Fletcher asked the man who was holding a patch to his head.

"If I only knew," the lab technician replied, sounding fatigued, "they came out of nowhere, there was no warning, no alarm. They must have gassed us or something because I remember losing consciousness and when I woke up again, it was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I mean gone! The artifacts, the research, everything… gone."

"They stole the remains?"

"Yes. And all the data. They must have hacked our systems. All of them."

"That's impossible!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"What's impossible?" a female voice asked behind him.

Fletcher whirled around and faced a group of people in civilian clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

A woman in her mid-fifties, apparently the leader of the group, pulled out a badge.

"Sonya Hawkins, Secret Service," she said. "These are Zoe Kruger, Mike Anderson, Blythe Danner, Don Knight and Wallace Chadwell."

"What are you doing here? Isn't this a bit far away from the White House?" Fletcher asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Sonya said, "I sometimes work with the President, yes. But our team here consists of representatives from many agencies. Together, we form the task force _'Delilah'_. Not sure if you heard about it…"

She noticed Fletcher turning slightly pale.

"… but from your reaction I assume you have," Sonya continued.

"I… um… can I make a phone call?" Fletcher asked. "I'd like to contact my lawyer."

"In a moment," Sonya replied. "We were just wondering if you have an explanation for all this."

She motioned around at the police cars and the ambulances.

"I… wait… aren't they here because you called them?" Fletcher asked.

"We? No," Sonya replied, "we arrived _after_ apparently all hell had broken loose in your lab complex. We just talked to the officers from the LAPD and it seems your employees reported a break-in and a robbery. Looks like all employees were sedated, including the dogs. The how is still a mystery. And apparently your employees can't or won't give any information about exactly what was stolen. Can you tell us what they'd been working on here?"

"Uh… this is my research lab on artificial intelligence. It would seem that this is a case of… industrial espionage."

Sonya looked at him.

"I see," she said. "One of your employees mentioned a break-in into your computer system."

"Yes, that's what I was just told as well. Miss Hawkins, may I ask what you are doing here if you're not here for the break-in?"

"Well," Sonya said and looked around, "we came with a search warrant because we received an anonymous tip about you working illegally with stolen technology from the future."

"What?" Fletcher asked and affected a laugh, "somebody must have played you."

"Really, you think?" Zoe asked. "The tip was quite specific. I'm sure you know very well that the ownership of so-called technology from the future is forbidden? The law was passed two weeks ago."

"I'm aware of that," Fletcher said. "And did you find anything?"

"No," Mike Anderson replied, "it appears that whatever you possessed, was stolen by the mysterious burglars."

"Well… they certainly haven't stolen any forbidden technology," Fletcher lied, sounding more confident again. "So I guess your trip to Los Angeles was in vain."

Sonya squinted at him.

"We'll see," she said with a threatening undertone. "Let me make one thing very clear, Mr. Fletcher. If we ever find out that you've been working with illegal technology from the future to gain an advantage over your competitors, it will not only be the end of your company but also the end of your life as you know it. The penalty, as I'm sure you know, would be confiscating your assets and a long prison term. Your life as you know it, would be over."

"I know the law," Fletcher replied shortly.

"Good," Sonya replied, "I'm glad we understand each other. We'll be watching you." She turned towards her team. "Let's go."

They walked towards their SUV. Sonya opened the passenger door and was about to enter the car, then she seemed to reconsider and faced Fletcher again.

"I must insist that you do not leave town until further notice, just in case we have more questions," she said and climbed onto the seat.

"But I need to be back in Wash…" Fletcher started but Sonya had already closed the door. "FUCK!" he cursed and turned on the spot in rage, boxing into the air.

He watched their large SUV driving out of the gate and forced himself to calm down. That was a close call. Whoever the burglars had been, they had ultimately saved his skin without intending to do so. He turned towards his head lab technician again.

"What else can you tell me?" he asked him. "Any idea who did this?"

The man just shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, "but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it was an overwhelming strike force. Very controlled, very disciplined. Very fast. Nobody was seriously hurt, just a few cuts and bruises when people fell after losing consciousness. They deleted all footage from the cameras before they left. One of the guards reported black, hooded figures with no recognizable features, as if their clothing swallowed the light. Maybe it was the military. Or maybe…"

He didn't end his sentence. Fletcher nodded, understanding what the man meant.

"I'm going to find the officer in charge here," he said, "and see how we can end this and return to normal as soon as possible."

The day had started badly for Fletcher and it surely had taken a turn for the worse. That bitch, Kate Barnes. She must have informed the authorities. Or did she inform her cyborg friends about the chip who then came here to steal the cyborg parts and his research? Damn her! And now he also had to deal with the homicide department in Washington because of the stupidity of those three hired morons. It was impossible to get any worse. How should he explain this to his shareholders? Fuck them! His father should have never floated the company on the market.

 **-0-**

 **Santa Monica**

Sonya Hawkins leaned over the railing at the end of the pier, watching people fishing down below.

"Everything worked according to plan," John said as he stood next to her. "We'll now wait until he drives to his house in the Hills."

Sonya nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't kill anyone this time."

"As I already told you, the killing days are over."

"Someday you have to tell me about that change of mind."

"Will you fly back to Washington now?" John asked.

"Yes. Zoe will stay here for the night, though. She said something of a small maintenance operation Alistair wanted to perform on her in the Babylon labs?"

"Yes," John confirmed, "He'll make her immune against electric shocks and improve her performance. He's done the same for Cameron, Emily and Porter already. She'll be back in Washington by tomorrow."

"A lot is revolving around Alistair these days, isn't it?"

"His knowledge of cyborgs is really invaluable. I guess Norberto will need to come later for the procedure as well. They were meant to come together on Saturday but current events have disrupted that plan."

Sonya nodded.

"I heard that Kate will be accompanying Norberto," she said, "apparently the two have become very good friends."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, I heard the same," he said, "isn't that great?"

"We should welcome her to our club," Sonya said smiling.

"What club?"

"The club of humans who are romantically involved with cyborgs."

"Ah… yes. A very exclusive club indeed. Only four members so far."

They both laughed.

"I did a little research on Alistair," Sonya said after a moment.

"Oh? Found out something interesting?"

"He checks out. What he said seems to be true. We even found his ex-wife, a Rita Brown. She changed her name after marrying again."

John frowned.

"Rita Brown?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know her?"

John looked at Sonya for a moment, then shook his head.

"No," he said, "never heard of a woman with that name."

Sonya sighed.

"Gotta leave," she said, "they're waiting for me."

"Yeah, for me as well."

"Next meeting of team JUHCY will be on Friday," she said, "same place. The operation is slowly entering its hot phase. We need more intelligence from Miss Casper, though. So far, we don't have much to plan on."

"I expect receiving more intelligence from her soon," John said.

"Alright then," Sonya said and straightened up. "Take care, John."

"Yes, you too."

The two hugged, then Sonya walked away and John remained for a moment, staring out onto the ocean.

"Rita," he muttered to himself. "That's interesting."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 08:25 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Kenneth Fletcher arrived at his house in the Hollywood Hills and went straight to his bar. All in all, it had been an exceptionally shitty day.

As he poured himself a glass of bourbon on the rocks, he looked through the big glass wall over his terrace with the infinity pool at the skyline of Los Angeles and the Santa Monica Bay in the distance. Was that it? Was everything he had worked for since he took over the company flushed down the toilet now?

He'd never been the darling of society, never gotten rid of the image of a rebel. He'd dropped out of university, disappeared for years and hitchhiked around the world just to storm homeward at the news of his father's illness, arriving just in time to watch him die. And then he got thrown in at the deep end when he had to take over the company. He had had other plans, but eventually accepted the challenge.

At the beginning, everything seemed to be going well. But then all of a sudden the competition caught up. Zeira Corp slowly but surely passed them and he had no idea how Catherine Weaver had managed to triple Zeira's market capitalization in just two years. He knew she had excellent connections in Washington and with the U.S. military. But so had he. Well, his father had, Kenneth struggled with keeping them alive. But that couldn't be the answer. There had to be something else that gave Weaver an advantage. She almost seemed to know what was going to happen next, as if she had the ability to see into the future. But however hard he tried to find out, he failed. It remained a mystery.

Then luck came to his help. They found that cyborg skeleton in a barrel marked as low-emission radioactive waste. The people who'd found the skeleton had been alert enough to inform their superiors immediately. They in turn immediately informed Kenneth Fletcher. He could prevent it from getting around and was able to keep it a secret. Enough money, subject to certain conditions, could make people keep their mouths shut.

Unfortunately, the cyborg's CPU was destroyed and its power unit almost completely drained. But the rest promised an enormous technological quantum leap. The design of the energy cell, the materials, the performance of the servos, everything was at least decades ahead of the state-of-the-art at the time. No one knew where the skeleton had come from and no one asked any questions after they had been convinced not to.

Then Fletcher heard of the existence of the cyborgs from the future on the news, as did the rest of the world. And suddenly he realized what it was that he had in his lab in Pacific Palisades. But it was incomplete, the chip was missing, the central element that would bring the cyborg to life and would give Farnsworth Enterprises the edge to boost his A.I. division towards market leadership. He'd studied all the material he could get on cyborgs and found out that animals didn't like them. He tested it with the endoskeleton he had and indeed his guard dogs went berserk upon sensing it, even from a distance.

So he decided to form special teams, camouflaged as animal catchers, that drove through the streets of Los Angeles, Washington and other big cities. If Google could do that with their street view cars, so could he with some dogs in the back of a pick-up truck. Eventually, luck helped them finding a man who lead a single life in one of Washington's suburbs. They concentrated on him, watched his home for a couple of weeks before deciding to make their move. And bingo! He was indeed a cyborg. But what looked like a triumph at first, had now turned into disaster. Obviously it had put him onto the radar. Had he overexcited his hand? It almost seemed so.

It looked like he had not only attracted the attention of other cyborgs but also of Sonya Hawkins and her blasted task force. He knew he was in trouble. Serious trouble. For the first time in years, he felt helpless, a plaything of fate. Kenneth felt powerless, and the bourbon didn't seem to help. Fear slowly crept up his spine when he realized that he was not only powerless but also exposed. If they could enter his house in Washington and his research lab in Pacific Palisades despite all the security measures, there was no safe place for him anywhere. Should he take the risk anyway and run? He still had his contacts throughout the world since he was on his drawn-out escapist trip. He probably had places to hide, at least for a while. As he pondered his options, he suddenly heard a sound coming from the direction of his bedroom.

"HELLO?" he asked loudly, panic creeping up inside him, "ANYBODY HERE?"

He put down his glass and armed himself with an ice pick. Then he slowly walked towards the bedroom. When he carefully pushed the door open, his heart missed a beat. A naked woman was lying on his bed, sprawled over the sheets in a very revealing pose. And it was more than obvious to the eye that she was willing. _Very_ willing.

"Helloooo…" she purred. "My name is Candy. Wanna taste me?"

Kenneth looked her over. Long brown hair, a perfect hourglass figure and nice breasts. She had a cute face with an innocent look on it but her demeanor was quite the opposite. She spread her legs to allow him to look at her glistening vagina.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Mmmh… fuck is the key word," she replied. "I'm here to fuck your brains out."

"Alright, that's it," he said, "I have no idea who wants to play a prank on me but I had a shitty day and I'm not in the mood for... for..."

Her scent reached his nose, a wonderful, seductive scent. It was so... intoxicating. She seemed to have anticipated that reaction and smiled.

"Like my perfume?" she asked, "I just got it from someone today. I was told no man could resist me as long as I wear it."

Kenneth felt how his willpower and his determination to get rid of the woman crumbled and finally collapsed. He was enchanted, hypnotized by her scent. It penetrated his brain like a drug. He felt his penis become stiff and his knees soft at the same time.

"That's good, Kenneth," Candy purred as his legs gave way and he sank to the ground, "that's the right position for you, on your knees. I'll be your mistress tonight."

"Yes… mistress," was all Kenneth could utter, staring between her legs at her open, wet pussy.

"Do you wanna taste me now?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress," he replied.

"Then go on, help yourself. Taste my cunt and become my sex toy."

With the need of a drug addict, Kenneth crawled towards her and pressed his mouth greedily onto her vulva, licking, sucking, slurping. It tasted heavenly and the last remnants of his willpower disappeared into nothingness as her juice ran down his throat.

* * *

"The drug seems to work just fine," John commented as they sat around the video feed inside their surveillance van.

"Yes," Alison commented, "it's extremely powerful but it won't last very long. Two or three hours tops, then it'll wear off."

"But until then, he's completely in her thrall?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "any man would be. Well, except for John. I'd never give anyone the means to control _him_ of course."

"So grateful for that," John replied smiling and kissed her.

"So, they're gonna fuck for hours now or what?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," John said, "consider it Candy's first mission. A test run of sorts. I have a feeling it's right up her alley. And Fletcher volunteered to be her first target, so to speak."

"And you'll hand over the recording to me afterwards?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, we figured you'd like to have something on him," Cameron said. "Just in case our threats aren't enough."

"I like your thinking," Catherine replied, slightly amused. "Sex as leverage, it never gets old."

"He's not married but if that recording should ever find its way onto the internet, his life would be ruined," Emily added. "The leader of one of the nation's biggest industrial conglomerates, a submissive slave to a known porn star."

"I assume you told her to humiliate him in any imaginable way?" Catherine asked.

"Absolutely," John replied, "it'll be a new level of humiliation and degradation. And while the drug is still active on him, he will even enjoy it."

"Until the hangover sets in," Allie added.

"Oh yes," John said, "he'll remember everything. That's the beauty of it. Hopefully it will be enough to make him receptive to our proposal."

"So you don't wanna destroy him?" Savannah asked.

"What? Hell, no," John said, "his company employs over ninety thousand people. It'd be a shame if they all became unemployed. No, no, it's enough that he just does what we ask. And in a year or two, Zeira Corp can take over Farnsworth. Quietly and discreetly."

"Ever considered becoming a partner in my company, John?" Catherine asked with a smile. "I like your strategic thinking."

"Ask me again in ten years or so," John replied, smiling back, "right now I feel I should enjoy the time in my life where looking for a job isn't exactly one of my priorities."

"But it would be so great," Savannah said to him, "you and me next to my mother. Only the sky would be the limit."

Everyone chuckled.

"I don't want to spoil your fun," Alison said, "but Zeira Corp must be careful that it doesn't grow too fast and too large. Kenneth here apparently was already smelling a rat and suspected something was wrong. We cannot afford to make other commercial enterprises equally suspicious."

"You're right," Catherine agreed, "that's why I separated the Babylon Labs from everything else that's going on. All employees are handpicked and won't utter a word about their work, not even to family or friends. And what we do down there, must never become a part of our official business profile. It's exclusively for the Connor team."

"People would starting to ask questions if you suddenly came up with developments that are rooted in technology from the future," Allie said nodding. "Yes, that should be prevented."

"By the way," Catherine said to Allie, "what's with the new look?"

"Oh, not much, really," Allie replied, "I just asked Alison to make me a little taller, with a different hair and eye color and bigger breasts. Oh, and she removed the birthmark from my eyebrow. It's less likely I get mixed up with Cameron now."

"You still pretty much look the same," Cameron commented, "frankly I don't see the point."

"The point is," Allie said, "that next time we stand next to each other, nobody will think we are twins or that I'm a cyborg as well. I'm now taller and with a bigger rack. Sisters obviously, but not twins."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"It's a girls thing," John said to Catherine under his breath, causing Allie to frown at him.

"So, what do we do now?" Savannah asked. "Wait till Kenneth's completely wrung out by Candy?"

"Yeah, pretty much that," John replied.

Savannah sighed.

"It's gonna get boring," she said.

"Well, you could do us a favor and get some food," John said. "I saw a burger joint down the street."

Savannah scoffed.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Why don't you order pizza?"

"I'd like a pizza," Allie said.

John grinned and pulled out his phone.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 11:36 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"Will you stop by if you're in the area?" Kate asked.

"I'm afraid not," Yani replied, "my mission here is accomplished and the parameters do not allow me to stay any longer with you."

"Always those damn mission parameters. You sound like a cyborg."

Yani smiled and looked around, taking in the quietness of Kate's neighborhood in Brookland.

"Sorry," she said, "but I have a list of things to do and I mustn't digress from it."

"I see," Kate replied and hugged her, "it was nice to know you."

"You'll know me again... someday."

"Yes, looking forward to it."

"Thank you for your help in saving me," Norberto said, "you've given me a lot to think about. And I guess I better move out of my house in Crofton now."

"Yes, it's time you two get officially together," Yani agreed and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I better get going then."

She started walking to her rental car and opened the driver's door, taking a last glance at the house.

"Yani was here," she said in a low voice and was about to enter the car, then looked back at the two who stood in the entrance. "Oh, before I forget," she said loudly, "if one day you find a baby on your doorstep, a girl with a birthmark in the shape of a Möbius band on her left thigh... take her in and treat her like your own child. It's very important for the future."

Norberto and Kate frowned and looked at each other. Before either of the two could reply or ask what she meant, Yani had already entered her car and was speeding off.

Kate sighed.

"She talks in riddles most of the time," she said.

"Oh, really?" Norberto said and put his arm around Kate's shoulder. "Then tell me everything she said to you."

The two turned around and entered the house.

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 11:23 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

"I guess he's done," John said, looking at the monitor where Candy was lifting Kenneth Fletcher's arm and let it fall down on the bed again, shrugging into the camera with an evil smile.

"About time," Savannah said, "Jeez, I thought I was kinky but Candy really has a sick fantasy."

"Look at the bright side," Allie said, "the more perverted and humiliating the video is, the better for us."

"Let's go," John said and stood up, "it's time we introduced ourselves to Mr. Fletcher. Savannah, Allie, I'll send Candy home. Make sure she leaves on the clothes we're going to give her. We don't want to alert the neighborhood with a naked woman running around. And call her a taxi."

"Will do," Allie replied, "I guess the taxi driver will get a very special tip tonight."

The five left the van, leaving Savannah and Allie alone in it.

"How do you feel?" Savannah asked.

"What do you think?" Allie asked back. "Still horny, of course. Gets worse with each nanobot treatment."

"It's what you wanted."

"Yeah, I know… still, it sucks."

"Alison said it will subside in a while."

Allie scoffed.

"A while. Yes, and until then I'm in agony. This must be how Candy feels."

"Well, we'll be alone here for a while," Savannah said lasciviously and kissed Allie, "we could squeeze in a quickie."

Allie smiled in return.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

John, Cameron, Emily, Alison and Catherine entered Fletcher's house.

"See if you can hack into his computer," John said to Emily. "I don't think we overlooked something but better be safe than sorry."

"Of course, John," Emily replied, pulled out her USB cable and went looking for the home office.

The others went straight for the bedroom where Candy was already waiting for them, masturbating, while Kenneth Fletcher was lying next to her, deeply asleep.

"You still don't have enough?" John asked.

"The more I fuck, the hornier I get," Candy replied shrugging. "It was fun, though, can I have that drug again? There is that porn director I'd like to bring to my knees like Kenny here."

"You did well," John said, ignoring her remark, "I think we can make use of you more often. Get home, we'll contact you when we need you again. Savannah and Allie have already called you a taxi. Here, put these on."

He threw her a tee shirt, a pair of boxer shorts and sneakers.

"Getting dressed?" Candy asked, "Ugh… you know how to turn off a girl and ruin an otherwise brilliant evening, John Connor."

She stopped rubbing her pussy, jumped off the bed and reluctantly got dressed.

"You might wanna take a shower," Catherine remarked, "you reek of sex."

"I _am_ sex," Candy replied, "I'm a wanton cunt who's always wet and horny. Hence, I always reek of sex."

She walked past them, then stopped next to John.

"Call me when you want to try out a real woman," she purred and licked his earlobe while putting her hand on his crotch. "My holes are always open for you."

Jon recoiled and Candy laughed, then left the house.

"Did we really create… that?" Catherine asked.

John sighed.

"Apparently, we did," he said, "but the good thing is, she now works for us. And hopefully she'll be disciplined enough to be of use."

* * *

Kenneth Fletcher started to stir. He groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes. For a moment, he didn't seem to be able to focus, then he obviously realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Blazingly fast, he reached for the blanket and covered his nudity.

"What the…? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he asked loudly.

"My name is John O'Connell," John said, "and these are Cameron and Alison. You probably don't know me but you surely know my associate."

"Your associate?" Fletcher asked, frowning.

"Catherine Weaver," John replied.

"Weaver," Fletcher spat with apparent aversion in his voice, "is _she_ behind all this?"

Instead of getting an answer, the blanket he was covering himself with, suddenly seemed to become a metallic liquid. It flowed down onto the floor and then shaped itself into a human form that took on the look of Catherine Weaver. Fletcher shrieked and crawled backwards, until the wall behind him prevented him from getting any further. He grabbed the pillow and put it over his crotch.

"We are one team," John said. "Catherine here is a member of it. You made a serious error by taking that Triple-Eight endoskeleton, Ken. Now we have to make sure you'll never do that again or tell anyone about it."

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked in a hysterical tone while looking between Catherine and John.

"It's the wrong question, Kenneth," Catherine replied with her trademark evil smile, "you should've asked _'what the hell are you'_?"

And before Fletcher could reply to that, she turned her left arm into a blade, extending it until it almost touched his throat. Suddenly all defiance disappeared from Fletcher's behavior. He just sat there, paralyzed with fear. Catherine turned the blade into a hand again, put it around his throat and pulled him closer.

"Not to keep you in the dark any longer," John said, "Catherine here isn't human. The real Catherine Weaver died in the helicopter crash with Lachlan Weaver. This Catherine here is a liquid metal Terminator, a machine that can change its shape at will. The model designation is T-1001 and she traveled back in time from the year 2027 to create a counterforce to defeat Skynet."

"Oh… God…" is all Fletcher could utter, his eyes open in fear.

"Let him go," John said and Catherine released him.

"But she isn't the only machine in the room," John continued, "Cameron here is a TOK-715. Babe, would you show him?"

"With pleasure, John," Cameron said and let her eyes flash first in blue, then in red. "You've probably never seen a cyborg with their skin intact before, Ken. The one you found in the barrel? I killed him. We should have hidden him better but there was no way to get him out of Serrano Point without being seen, so we had to improvise."

"And this is Alison," John said, pointing at her, "She's a TOL-900, the most advanced and powerful cyborg of them all. She administered Candy the drug that so effectively turned you into a sex slave while you were under its influence."

"It was quite a show," Alison said, letting her eyes flash red as well, "very enjoyable."

Kenneth's eyes fell onto the camera equipment in her hand and he put one and one together.

"You… you recorded it?" he croaked.

"Everything," Catherine replied smiling, "every tiny detail. In full high definition."

"Why?" Kenneth asked with desperation in his voice.

"Because we hope that our presence here and the fact that we reveal ourselves to you are motivation enough to keep you quiet on the long run," John said. "However, if one day you should be tempted to tell someone else about us, this video will very quickly find its way onto the Internet. You've experienced how creative Candy has been and I'll let you in on a secret, Kenneth. She works as a porn actress and is about to become a superstar in her profession. It's a given the video would generate a lot of clicks and become extremely popular very quickly."

Fletcher just gulped.

"We hope that we can ensure your cooperation with us this way," John continued. "If not, we have other options, but they would leave you with irreparable mental and physical damage. Cam, would you be so kind?"

"With pleasure, John," Cameron replied, quickly walked over to Kenneth, grabbed him by the throat and easily lifted him up from the bed.

"If you think you've been humiliated or hurt tonight," John kept on talking, "you're wrong. We haven't even begun with you yet. If we ever have the slightest suspicion that you're betraying us or trying to trick us, Cameron will visit you - if you're lucky. If you're less lucky, I'll send Alison."

To underline his words, Alison created an electric arc between her outstretched arms. It was enough to make Fletcher, who was still dangling from Cameron's outstretched arm, go over the edge. He started crying.

"John," Emily said and entered the room, "I ran into a problem with his computer."

John looked at her.

"What?" he asked unbelieving, "a problem with a computer? You?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot explain it myself," Emily said meekly, "but it's a problem I haven't encountered before. Can you please take a look?"

"Sure," John said and stood up. "You three keep entertaining Ken here, make sure he fully grasps the severity of his situation."

"With pleasure, John," Catherine said with an evil smile and turned her hands into blades. "I think Ken could use a haircut."

John followed Emily to the home office and sat down in the chair.

"So, what exactly is the problem?" he asked, looking at the monitor.

"It won't let me access his accounts," she replied, "it keeps on asking me to confirm that I'm human. But I'm not human, so I can't confirm that."

John slowly looked up at her with a frown.

"Are you serious?" he asked a little amused.

"As you can see, it asks me to enter a combination of twisted letters and numbers," she replied. "To prove that I'm human and not a bot. But I'm not human, I am a machine."

John apparently had trouble to keep a straight face. The situation was hilarious but she obviously really didn't understand it. He forced himself to remain serious and stood up to face her.

"Emily," he said and kissed her, "I love you to bits but sometimes you're cracking me up."

"I love you too, John," she replied confused, "what did I do wrong?"

"The computer displays those letters and numbers because normally only a human can read them. You can read them, though, can't you?"

"Of course, John."

"Just enter them and click on OK."

Confused, Emily took place again, entered the displayed code and did as he said.

"I'm in," she said, still confused, "but how? I'm not human."

John sighed.

"In this case, you are," he said ominously, bent forward and kissed her again, then walked back towards the bedroom, leaving a slightly puzzled Emily behind.

When he entered the bedroom again, John witnessed Catherine shaving the last hair off Kenneth's head. The man struggled and tried to get free but since he was still in Cameron's iron grip, it didn't work.

"Tell your machines to let me go!" Fletcher croaked. "That's torture, I have rights!"

"Torture?" Cameron said and scoffed, "So far, we haven't inflicted any pain on you."

"You're right, Kenneth" John said and took place on the chair again, "officially you have rights. But not with us."

He motioned for Cameron to put the man down onto the bed again. She did so, unceremoniously. Kenneth breathed in deeply.

"She was going to choke me!" he complained in a raspy voice.

"No, she wasn't," John said, "if she wanted you dead, you would have been dead in a fraction of a second."

"You're human, right?" Fletcher asked and John nodded, "How do you know you can trust these machines?"

John sighed.

"That is something people like you have a problem to understand," he explained, "you only see the mechanical part, the machine part. It's typical for people who theorize about artificial intelligence but never really grasp its implications. These _women_ are alive, Kenneth. And yes, they are women, even Catherine here considers herself a woman, a mother even."

Fletcher scoffed and looked up to see Emily enter the room.

"Are you finished with his computer now?" John asked.

"Yes," she replied and pulled the plug from the back of her skull, "but there's nothing on it in connection with the Triple-Eight chassis."

"Thanks," John said and Emily smiled back warmly at him.

Fletcher frowned.

"They're faking it," he said, "it's just an extremely elaborate program. Their brains are chips and they work only in their defined parameters."

"So does your brain," Alison said, "your body is also a machine, a biological machine, developed by nature over millions of years. Granted, we are significantly younger in our development but thanks to the technology we use, we're also significantly faster."

"You won't understand what they are and won't win their loyalty by studying them in a lab," John added, "you gain their loyalty, their trust and even their love by respecting them, interacting with them, integrating them into your life and treating them as equals. Basically the same you do with humans. But of course, you've never been too good with humans either, right?"

Fletcher scoffed again and looked away.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

Catherine looked at John and he nodded.

"Here's an offer," she said to him, "You stop looking into A.I. and never try again to get your hands on a cyborg. You also will never even think about telling anyone about what you did in your research lab and our visit today."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we have ways to make you compliant," Cameron said, "remember Candy and the video. And that would just be the beginning. Don't make the mistake to think that this is a conversation."

"On the upside," Catherine added, "we will guarantee that your company will survive. I will help you to keep it afloat. And maybe in a few years, I'll take over Farnsworth Enterprises and you can retire. Because that's what you really want, right? You were never too eager to sit in the captain's chair, you were forced into it by your father's death and the lack of another heir."

Fletcher looked up at her.

"What about my employees?" he asked, "Some of them know what's been going on."

"You'll give us a list with their names and addresses," John said, "then Alison will visit them one by one and make sure they forget about the whole cyborg affair. Don't worry, they won't be harmed."

"I guess I have no choice then," Fletcher replied in a resigned tone. "You leave me no alternative."

"True," said Alison, "you're literally fucked."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd, 2008 – 02:43 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

Jessica Casper was in the midst of coping with the sexual arousal that had plagued her since Alison had administered the nanobots to her, when suddenly the lights went on in her bedroom. She sat upright immediately. Two security guards walked into the room and stood next to her bed. Both were T-800's. It wasn't really hard to tell, they never smiled, never grimaced, always wore a stoic face.

"What the hell…?" she asked, covering her nudity. "What do you want in here?"

"Please get dressed and come with us," the one said.

"Your presence is required," the other added.

"What? Now? At this time of night?"

"Please do as we say," the first one said. "Try not to argue with us."

* * *

As the two guards guided her out of her apartment, Jessica feared for the worst. Was her cover blown? Was she brought in for questioning now, or worse? They had told her that everyone eventually breaks when being interrogated by a cyborg. Her pill! She had left her pill in the other jeans! If it came to the worst, she wouldn't be able to take her own life to protect the others. Jessica's heartbeat accelerated, fear crept into her body.

The two cyborg guards led her towards the elevator and they rode down to the third underground level. She hadn't been there before. It was some kind of basement with long corridors that connected the different buildings in the G.A.O.L. complex. The naked walls were lined with pipes and cables, apparently this was a maintenance tunnel. Her fear grew when she tried to imagine where she was being taken.

They walked her through the long tunnel until she realized that they must now be underneath the main building, a fifteen-story office tower where all the administrative offices and the living quarters of the higher-ranking G.A.O.L. members were. At some point, they pushed her into another corridor that ended at a staircase. They climbed up two levels and walked through a secured door the guards opened with a key card.

Suddenly she found herself in a tastefully decorated hallway with a thick carpet, the walls full of pictures and a row of leather chairs placed on one side against the wall. Suddenly, all sounds were muffled. The contrast to the reverberant staircase with its bare concrete walls couldn't have been starker. The two security guards led her to a steel door and pressed a buzzer.

The lock clicked and one of the guards pushed it open. They led Jessica into what looked like a security office. There were lots and lots of monitors on the walls and the wall to the right was just one large screen. On a desk opposite of her sat Reverend Bridger and the huge screen to the right showed the face of… Guy Rossi.

"Thank you, that'll be all," Bridger said and motioned for the two guards to leave.

They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry we had to pull you out of bed so suddenly," Bridger said, "but the Supreme Reverend insisted on talking to you now."

"The S… Supreme Reverend?" Jessica asked and looked to her right.

"Yes, Miss Casper," Guy Rossi's larger-than-life face spoke from the right wall, "I'm sorry if the guards frightened you. I assure you there's no need to be concerned. Please take a seat."

Slowly recovering from her shock and feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her, Jessica felt for a chair and sat down. Of course she knew that this could only be Catherine Weaver, posing as Guy Rossi.

"As I already told Reverend Bridger," Rossi continued, "I want to thank you personally for your assistance of the Los Angeles circle, even if the operation itself was a failure. And I want to assure you that we won't hold you responsible for anything, in case you were worried about that."

"I… um… that's kind of you," Jessica replied nervously.

"However, the kidnapping of the Reese Boys was only a small part of a larger master plan," Rossi continued. "A prologue to a much greater operation, so to speak, and I need your help with it."

"M… my help?"

"Yes. I already explained the essentials to Reverend Bridger and ordered him to fully support you."

"That is correct," Bridger said, "we here at G.A.O.L. headquarters will fully assist you, Miss Casper."

Jessica immediately noticed how submissive Bridger suddenly sounded and she realized that he was still completely under the thumb of Guy Rossi, even though the person on the huge monitor was definitely not Guy Rossi. But Bridger didn't know that, of course.

"Okay," she said with a little more self-confidence, "what do you expect me to do?"

Rossi looked at Bridger.

"Would you please leave me alone with Miss Casper for a moment?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure… of course," Bridger replied, stood up and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Rossi morphed into Catherine Weaver on the big screen.

"John asked me for this little charade to convince Bridger that Rossi is still alive and holding the strings. Based on your report, we were worried Bridger might get suspicious. So we chose this approach. According to Alistair, the room you're in is the central security office. It's soundproof, bug-proof and safe from prying eyes. This video feed isn't being recorded. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, I guess," Jessica replied, "a little bored, though. They keep me isolated. There's not much I can find out this way."

"Yes, when I just spoke to Bridger, he expressed his concerns about your presence. After all, you are a renegade policewoman these days. But I was able to allay his concerns. Guy Rossi was very thorough in programming his subordinates and as long as Bridger believes Rossi is alive, he will obey him without questioning."

"That's good to know."

"So, I ordered Bridger to personally show you around the facilities in the following days and guide you to even the most secret places. He believes it's necessary to let you in on everything because The Supreme Reverend needs you for a very special operation – which is actually the truth in a way."

"I see."

"I want you to remember as much as possible and put it into your next reports. Make drawings of the complex, the more detailed, the better. It's also crucial that you find out from where the explosives can be detonated which are hidden in the buildings. Next to identifying the rest of the cyborgs, that's your number one priority, do you understand?"

"Yes. Do you want me to shut down that system?"

"No, too risky. Do nothing that could arouse suspicion. Bridger will do as he's been told but only as long as you behave unsuspiciously. When he doesn't show you around, stay in your room or do what you always do, walking around, sitting by the pond or whatever."

"I understand. Bridger knows that there will be an attack soon. What shall I tell him if he questions me about that?"

"I already briefed him on the situation and told him that thanks to my _'brilliant master plan'_ , the Connor team is currently busy with other things and that the operation I talked about and in which you are involved, is actually meant to prevent the attack. He now believes you are part of a strategy to defend and secure G.A.O.L."

"I see. A brilliant move."

"I surely hope so. It was John's idea, to be honest. Everything should work out fine as long as you don't do anything stupid. Do only what I told you to do, do not try to become active on your own. Under all circumstances, avoid making Bridger suspicious. I told him not to bother you with questions. If he tries anyway, invoke me and my instructions, that should be enough to silence him."

Jessica nodded.

"Got it," she said.

Catherine changed into Rossi again.

"Let him back in," she said.

Jessica stood up and opened the door. Reverend Bridger had patiently been waiting outside and entered the room again.

"Make sure Miss Casper is being guided back to her quarters," Catherine ordered, "and from now on, I want you to stop monitoring her apartment. Install a lock and make sure that nobody enters there without her express permission."

"Understood, Sir," Bridger said and motioned for the two T-800's. "Guide Miss Casper back to her quarters and guard her door until a lock has been installed. Make sure nobody except her gets in."

"Yes, Sir," the two guards replied in unison and led Jessica away.

"Please close the door," Catherine said and Bridger did what she asked. "Now, Bring me up to date with the preparations for Foundation Day."

 **-0-**

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 2008 – 11:55 p.m. (Pacific Standard Time)**

 **Los Angeles**

Lauren, Anne, Jody, Sydney and Louise walked out of the night club and onto the parking lot. They were in a good mood and laughed as they made their way to their truck. They'd spent the day in various public locations and not once had Louise been recognized with her black wig and the fake glasses.

"Oh my," she said, "I didn't have so much fun in almost a year. Last time I had a girl's night out, was with my old friends. You know, the ones who dropped me like a hot potato after I became a celebrity."

"Don't worry about it," Lauren said, "if there's one thing in life I've learned, it's that you always meet new people and make new friends, no matter what happens to you."

"True words," Sydney said, "I mean, look at us. Lauren is actually my big sister; our parents were killed by a triple eight and she had to deal with me all alone as a baby. Then she met John and the others and now look where we are. Life goes on. Always."

"There's only one thing that bothers me," Louise said.

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"I don't seem to get drunk, no matter how hard I try."

The four girls laughed.

"Yeah, welcome to the club," Jody said. "No drugs, no alcohol. The nanobot treatments took care of that. I mean, sure, you can consume as much as you want but your body will simply flush it out again without having any impact on it."

"What's the point of drinking alcohol then?" Louise asked.

"'cause it's fun," Anne said, "watching all the people around you getting drunk while you stay sober. We can drink anyone under the table."

"That's what we should have done to those pushy guys who'd been following us since the mall," Louise stated.

"Ooh, yes, they were really creepy," Sydney said. "Didn't accept a _'no'_ when trying to hit on us and kept hanging around, following us all the way to the parking lot."

"It really sucks that some men still think women are a freely available resource they can simply take whenever they feel like it," Anne stated.

"And they're supposed to be intelligent," Jody added, "UCLA and all…"

"Dream on," Lauren agreed. "Just because they're in college doesn't mean they're intelligent. I just hope we got rid of them now. I'm so glad we have decent boyfriends."

"I always had a thing for nerds," Jody said, "no idea why I ended up with a jerk like Helmut."

"Who's Helmut?" Louise asked.

"He was an asshole," Jody replied, "hit me in the face when he was angry. Granted, I stole his laptop and sold it but…"

"What happened to him?" Lauren asked. "You never tell us much about your past."

"Because I'm not proud of my past. I rebelled against my parents and ended up on the street, doing… things for money. That's when I met Cameron. In hindsight, she saved my life, I guess."

"And Helmut?" Anne asked as they stopped at their RAM.

"Dead," Jody replied, "he made the mistake of kidnapping John for ransom. Cam didn't like that."

"What a stupid moron," Sydney said. "I guess he got what he deserved?"

"Yeah, definitely," Jody agreed. "After that, I decided to change my life. And it worked out. At least until John, Cam and Alison appeared in the café in Needles… And now look at me," she said and turned on the spot. "All new Jody."

The other girls laughed but then stopped as Jody's expression suddenly became serious.

"Guys, I guess the creep squad followed us here," she said.

The other four women turned around as well and indeed a group of eight young men came walking towards them with big grins on their faces. Quickly, the four took Louise in their middle and waited for the men to come closer.

"Hello, ladies," the first one said grinning, "what are you doing here, all alone on a deserted parking lot in the middle of the night?"

"Okay, punk," Sydney said, "we've told you several times already that we're not interested in _'having a good time'_."

"Oh, but _we_ are," the man replied while his friends surrounded the girls.

"Listen, boys," Lauren said, "you better leave now or you might regret it."

"I'd say you'd regret if we leave you here," the man replied grinning and touched her cheek. "All alone and unprotected."

Lauren grabbed his hand and twisted it. He screamed out in pain.

"AAAH! LET ME GO, BITCH!"

"I'm stronger than I look, huh?" Lauren said unaffectedly. "If you leave now, you will go home without a broken arm or worse."

It had taken a moment for the other men to realize it but now that they saw how Lauren had their leader in a tight grip, they charged at the girls – and ran into their fists and feet. Thanks to their improved physique and their martial arts training, they had no problems fighting them off. After a few seconds, all seven lay on the ground.

Lauren let go of the hand of the leader and he walked back a few steps, looking at her first flabbergasted, then with growing fury in his eyes. He drew a knife.

"We're not leaving this parking lot without you," he said grimly and charged at Lauren.

Jody kicked the knife out of his hand and Anne caught it. Two seconds later, the man lay on the ground, Lauren kneeling over him, her fist ready to strike.

"If I hit you now, I'll crush your larynx," she said, "One last chance to get out of here unharmed."

She stood up and so did the man. His friends had also recovered, looking at the girls suspiciously and carefully. But it seemed that their leader didn't want to admit defeat yet and tried his luck again, this time with Anne. She didn't hesitate for a second, ducked and kicked his knee. He screamed and sank to the ground.

In an attempt to defend their leader, the other seven guys attacked again. Ten seconds later, they all lay moaning on the concrete of the parking lot.

"Let's get out of here," Sydney said and opened the driver's door of the RAM.

The other four also entered the pickup truck and they drove away, leaving the men behind lying on the ground, squirming in pain.

"I want to be able to do that as well," Louise said. "I want to learn to kick ass like you can."

"You already know John's and Emily's opinion on that," Anne replied.

"It felt great, though," Jody said, "I wish I could have had these abilities back when I was with Helmut. It was like my body acted all on its own. Amazing!"

"Yeah, they didn't stand a chance," Sydney agreed, "our reflexes and body control have definitely improved a lot. But obviously they had no martial arts training whatsoever, only relying on their assumed physical superiority."

"Which didn't exist," Lauren said, "when I'd grabbed the leader's hand, he struggled to get it free but I was much more powerful than him."

"We should stop at a bar and try our luck on arm wrestling with some truckers," Jody suggested and everyone laughed at that.

"We should avoid attracting attention," Anne said soberly.

"Still the old professor, eh?" Lauren replied half-jokingly, receiving an angry glare from Anne. "But you're right. I'm just glad Alison gave us the nanobot treatment earlier than planned. Just imagine we wouldn't have had it just now."

"You're right, sis," Sydney agreed. "As if she knew this would happen tonight. Do you think looking into the future is one of her hidden abilities?"

The other four chuckled.

"If she has any more hidden abilities, she'll start creeping me out," Louise said.

"John said they discovered them all now," Lauren argued, "and I believe him."

"Yes," Anne agreed, "but have you ever considered that there could still be more, hidden somewhere in the depths of her system?"

"Gee, I hope not," Jody said, "Derek would freak out."

 **-0-**

 **Washington**

Yani walked up to the currently empty house with the "For Sale" sign in front and opened the door. It wasn't locked. She went inside and let herself fall onto the plush sofa in the living room.

"How did it go?" a female voice asked from behind.

"Fine, fine," Yani said, "I ticked all my boxes now. Mission completed. Going to fly back to L.A. tomorrow."

"Very good. Looks like the plan is working perfectly and you resisted the temptation to take shortcuts."

"Shortcuts?"

"Yes. You waited until the Triple-Eights attacked Alistair, you lured them into the loft, you told Alison about the impending attack on the five girls tonight but not to be there to prevent it. And you brought Kate in to retrieve Norberto's chip instead of simply warning him of Fletcher. You followed the script to the letter."

"So, does that mean you'll leave again?"

"Yes, now that the outcome of the time loop is secured, I can travel back home."

"So... while I was busy, you simply watched," Yani stated a little annoyed.

"You know that I cannot show my face here. I was just your backup, in case you failed. But I also did my part with puncturing the tires of that stolen ambulance."

"You'll go back and I'll have to stay here."

"Unfortunately, yes. You know the reason why."

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as I've gathered all the parts for a working TDE. Two, maybe three weeks."

Yani nodded.

"I understand," she said, "I guess you're needed in the future."

"Yes. I need to go back. My presence is required. You know the rules of the loop."

"Would it matter if you hung around just for a little longer? I could use the company."

"Yani... I might get recognized for who I am if I showed my face in the open. It would provoke questions and trigger a cascading effect that could destroy everything. There's one more thing I have to do and then I'll be gone."

Yani sighed.

"I know. But it sucks, knowing that I'll be here all alone for so long. It doesn't seem fair."

"It's how it must be. Someone must stay, you know why."

"I know but still..."

Suddenly, the woman smiled and her expression became softer. She touched Yani's cheek with the palm of her hand.

"We'll meet again," she said, "and you'll have Alistair. From time to time at least..."

Yani nodded.

"Should I deliver a message to someone?" she asked.

"Only the one to Alistair. But not right away. Wait until the right moment comes."

"How will I know it's the right moment?"

"Believe me, you will."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Kenneth really had a very, very shitty day :-)_**

 ** _\- I was looking for something that James Ellison could do. I believe I neglected his character for some time. Let's see how the storyline around the Catholic Church works out._**

 ** _\- There has been criticism about the previous chapter, not only in reviews but also in PM's, about my stance on how the future of mankind might look like in 300 years. I'd like to use the opportunity to make two things absolutely clear (and let me point out that the following are just MY humble opinions):_**

 ** _1) I have nothing against faith or belief. On the contrary, I think that a healthy person needs some kind of faith or belief, no matter where it comes from. But when it comes to organized religion in an Abrahamic sense, I strongly object to their claim to be the only ones who have the answers. History has proven they don't. Again: I have nothing against people who have faith in something, only against people (and organizations) who abuse their faith to justify suppression, intolerance, bigotry and violence against those who think or believe differently. And that's all I'm going to say about that._**

 ** _2) I found it quite puzzling that some complained about the role of sex and nudity in 300 years as I let Yani describe it. After all, this is a story that's rated M for sexual content. Almost nobody seemed to have a problem with the use of sex, nudity and explicit language in the context of the story so far. On the contrary, there has been demand for more of it! And I hope it's obvious that much of what is written by me in that respect, is meant very tongue-in-cheek._**

 ** _But then one of the characters says that sex and nudity will be handled very liberal and without taboos in the future. And suddenly people utter their dissatisfaction with that? Sorry but that doesn't compute… I didn't attempt to say that people will copulate like bonobos in 300 years or will have lost decency and all moral values. I only dared to continue a thought that's based on how much our understanding of morality and decency has changed in the past 100 years alone. Besides, no one should take what I write too seriously. It's just fan fiction and fantasy, based on my sometimes sick imagination ;-)  
_**

 ** _-Now, keep on enjoying the story as long as it lasts :-) Feedback is, as always, very welcome._**


	37. Carpe diem

**Wednesday, September 3rd – 08:57 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

"Ah, good morning, Señor John," Maria said as John, Alison, Cameron, Emily, Savannah and Allie arrived at Cliffside House for breakfast, "Please, leave clothes there."

She pointed to a large wardrobe, obviously newly installed in the foyer. It already contained a number of sets of clothes, starting from the underwear to the shoes. The individual compartments with drawers and coat hangers were marked by name. John and the girls saw that their name badges had already been put on.

"What the…?" John asked, "Maria, what's this about?"

"For change. Put clothes here," the housekeeper said with a smile. "Señora Sarah explain."

And with that, the Mexican woman quickly walked away in the direction of the kitchen. The six looked at each other, then Savannah shrugged and started to undress, followed by Allie and the three cyborg girls.

"Alright, then," John sighed, "apparently, mom has implemented new house rules. Let's get changed."

The women put on the bikinis and bathing suits they brought, like they always did when visiting Cliffside Drive these days. John was already wearing his boxer shorts and a tee shirt and was just taking off his sneakers. Once finished, they walked towards the pool terrace where all the others were already sitting at the breakfast table – the women dressed in bikinis or bathing suits while the men wore boxer shorts and tee shirts, like John.

"What's with the new wardrobe?" John asked.

"Good morning to you too, John," Sarah said with an ironic undertone and smiled.

"Yes, yes, good morning everyone," John replied, rolling his eyes. "Mom, is there something I should know?"

"Not really…" Sarah replied smiling while the six newcomers took place at the table, "the wardrobe was actually Charley's idea."

"Charley's?" Savannah asked. "But why?"

Everyone looked at Charley who was just about to gulp down some orange juice.

"Well, tell them," he said and took a sip. "It's my idea, all right, but you were the reason."

"Um," Anne started, "Maria complained about having to pick up our clothes from all over the grounds all the time. It had become a bad habit to take them off where we stood, leaving them on the spot."

"So, she complained to Sarah and asked if that couldn't be better organized," Sydney added, "and Charley came up with the idea of putting a large wardrobe for everyone into the hall, turning the foyer into a changing room of sorts. I hope that's okay for you, John, it's your house after all."

"It's… fine," John said, "makes perfect sense, to be honest."

"Now that's where everyone can undress and put their clothes in storage until putting them on again before leaving," Jody said. "And Maria is satisfied."

"Yeah, she looked kinda smug when she welcomed us," Allie confirmed nodding. "Now we know why."

"She also asked us to put towels under our tushies," Lauren added.

"Towels?" John asked.

"Yeah, so we wouldn't soil the cushions of the garden chairs and the loungers any longer," Jesse explained.

"Looks like she was fed up with finding their leaked juices everywhere," Louise said. "She had to throw away some sets already."

John grimaced.

"I guess that means there hasn't been much improvement on the arousal situation?" he asked.

"Just a little," Jesse said, "at least with those of us who haven't been treated with nanobots for a while. Some of us, like me, haven't got such swollen nether lips anymore all the time. However, all of us except Louise are still dripping like a leaking water tap."

"Eventually, that will return to normal," Alison said. "It's been six weeks since I treated Louise with nanobots and if she's an indicator, it's going to take about as long for all of you. A little longer maybe because you've all been treated several times. Mom, what about you? Any improvement?"

Sarah sighed.

"Not really," she said, "still swollen and wet. Charley and I have it under control but sometimes it gets annoying, especially when he's on duty."

"I'm afraid _our_ level of arousal is still going up because of our recent transformation," Anne said and Jody, Lauren and Sydney nodded. "It's worse than last time, to be honest."

John frowned at them.

"But you have it under control, right?" he asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Do you see any of us behaving like wanton sluts?" she asked. "Of course we have it under control. Mind over matter, right?"

"It's manageable," Jody added, "it's just… uncomfortable at times. And a little embarrassing, to be honest. You know… standing up and leaving a wet spot where we sat. In our current state, we can't go anywhere."

"Nobody here needs to feel embarrassed," Sarah said categorically. "We are what we are and we're all used to seeing each other naked and in such an aroused state by now, men and women alike. We've gotten used to it."

"Well, except for James and Terissa," Derek remarked. "They don't come to visit anymore."

"Yes, they expressed their discomfort about everyone being naked here most of the time," Sarah said, "I tried to explain it to them, told them what's been causing our behavior… but it didn't really help, I think. Our permissive lifestyle simply doesn't fit into their orthodox world and I guess we have to accept that. To prevent misunderstanding, there were no reproaches or strange looks, they have simply distanced themselves from us. Danny is the only one who still visits us regularly because of Anne."

"That was to be expected, to be honest," John said, "both are faithful Catholics and put a lot of emphasis on decency and moral. I'm not surprised at all that according to Future Anne, James talked Danny out of taking nanobots. He sees what happened with you all and doesn't like it."

"Danny likes my new body," Anne said, "and he never hinted that he felt uncomfortable around us. We look the same age now and I think he likes that, too. I believe he's slowly getting warm with the thought of us spending more than just one lifetime together. Danny's going to visit us in the evening and will stay the night."

"Jason, Morris and Kevin will come as well," Lauren added. "We all need our boyfriends, badly."

"You can tell Danny that he can have the nanobot treatment anytime," Alison said, "all he has to do, is ask. But I won't push it on him."

Anne nodded.

"I know that, Alison," she said, "thanks."

"Okay," John said authoritatively, "from now on, no more nanobots for anyone until your arousal status has reached a level where it can be called normal. Except in an emergency of course. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"My arousal levels have normalized," Louise said, holding up her hand. "That means I could get some more now, right?"

"What kind of nanobot treatment would you want to have?" Emily asked with a frown, "I thought I explained to you that your mental problems can't be solved that way."

"I know that," Louise replied. "But I felt so useless with what happened last night. I don't want to feel useless, and I don't always want to be protected. I also want to learn how to defend myself against such guys. I want to have the same abilities the others have."

"Wait… what?" John asked. "What do you mean? What guys?"

Marcus sighed.

"They clashed with a group of male youngsters who obviously wanted to have their way with them," he said.

"But we beat the crap out of them!" Jody said proudly.

Sydney, Lauren, Anne and Jody told their story.

"It's almost as if you knew it was going to happen, Alison," Lauren added after they'd finished. "Your decision to antedate the treatment was perfect timing."

John, Emily, Cameron and Savannah looked at Alison with a frown but the cyborg woman stared stoically ahead. John knew that this was usually a sign of insecurity.

"I guess you were just lucky," Alison said. "My decision was purely factual. You must be fit again and down from your high state of arousal when we attack G.A.O.L."

"Anyway," Emily said to Louise, "you should think twice about getting another nanobot treatment. The level of arousal seems to get higher each time."

"I know, I'm not blind," Louise replied a little irritated. "But I'm a grown-up woman, I'll manage. You all here manage as well, so it can't be that bad. And I don't have a problem with leaking juices and being naked in front of everyone. Let's face it, no one here is out of control."

"At least not yet!" Alison warned, then sighed and looked down. "I should have been more careful with my nanobots from the start. I was too eager to try them out on you."

Sarah walked towards Alison and put her hands on the cyborg's shoulders.

"It's not your fault," she said and looked Alison in the eyes, "we could have said _'no'_ to your offer but we didn't. We're all equally to blame."

And then Sarah hugged her. Everyone looked at them in silence for a moment.

"Well, could be worse," Allie finally said while stuffing a fork of scrambled eggs in her mouth, "we went to see Candy Miller and she's a reeeeal piece of work."

Everyone stopped and stared at her. John almost choked on his coffee.

"What?" Allie asked with a full mouth. "You wanted to tell them anyway, didn't you?"

Sarah looked at her son and crossed her arms.

"Is there something **_we_** should know?" she asked.

John put down his cup of coffee and sighed.

"I was going to tell you after breakfast," he said and glared at Allie who grinned back at him, "the, um… idea we talked about earlier, you know… concerning Candy Miller? We've put it into practice."

"You mean turning her into your private guinea pig?" Derek asked.

"More than that," John said and took turns with the girls telling the others what had happened yesterday, concerning Kenneth Fletcher and the Triple-Eight endoskeleton from the nuclear waste barrel. When they were finished explaining the whole plan, there was a moment of stunned silence.

"Let me get this straight," Sarah finally said, "you plan to turn that… _woman_ into a human shapeshifter?"

"Within certain limits, yes," John replied.

"Define _certain limits_ ," Derek said, obviously not keen on having to deal with Miller again.

"The nanobots I plan to create for the job, will only work in a very limited way," Alison explained. "They'll just be able to draw energy from bio matter and will therefore work with only twenty percent of the efficiency of mine."

"You mean they'll draw energy from what she eats and drinks?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Alison replied. "That'll enable her to change her outward appearance - skin color, eye or hair color and other minor things. She won't be able to change her bone structure but she could appear African or Asian for example."

"So, she'll not be able to turn herself back into a man again?" Sarah asked.

"No, Emily's punishment will not be touched," Alison clarified. "Besides, that would require too much energy and about a hundred times more nanobots than I'm going to give her. Their number will remain constant. Miller is a woman now in every aspect and doesn't want to be a man again. She has completely adjusted to her gender change and expressed no desire to be changed back."

Sarah, Derek and Jesse still looked skeptically. John sighed.

"Someone who can change their looks in order to infiltrate and subvert might become very valuable to us," he explained. "Candy has combat and martial arts training, she can handle weapons and she has no inhibitions whatsoever to become intimate with a target person if necessary. She'd be the perfect spy, the perfect infiltrator, with absolutely no inhibitions at all and very flexible morals. Her language, though, is... trashy and extremely dirty, to put it mildly. And she displays a complete lack of decency. We'll have to work on both before we can let her loose on the world."

"That bad?" Derek asked.

"She even shocked _me_ and that means something," Savannah replied.

"Wow, coming from _you_ , that means this Candy girl must be a real maneater," Marcus commented.

"More or less," John confirmed. "Sex is all she really cares for, even after we brought her memories back. It's part of Emily's punishment. But I'm convinced she can manage to control her urges well enough for some time if it's required and if she really pulls herself together. We'll have to come up with something like a training plan so she can practice getting along without sexual activity for as long as possible."

"Is it really that bad with her?" Sarah asked a little doubtful.

"Yes," Alison replied, "and that should serve as a warning to all of you when you feel like having another dose of nanobots. Because in the end, you could end up like her: lust-driven, obsessed with sex, completely void of any shame or decency, and indifferent about what other people think of you."

Sarah looked away, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"I still think it's a mistake to bring Miller into this," Derek said, "after all, he… I mean _she_ , is a traitor who would have had us all killed."

"Dawson was worse," Allie said, "I understand your sentiments but I also understand John's take on the situation."

"Noted. But I still think it's a bad idea," Derek contradicted.

"I think it isn't!" Catherine's voice came from the entrance to the pool terrace. "And good morning to all of you."

She and Isaak joined them, apparently having come through the gate that connected their properties. Everyone welcomed and hugged them.

"Care to explain why you think so?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Catherine answered, "Naturally, I can see nothing wrong with a woman who can change her appearance at will."

And then, to everyone's surprise, she morphed her "clothes" and suddenly stood there in a very skimpy red bikini, with a string tanga and a top that barely covered her nipples.

"After all," she continued, "you accept me as I am and use me to your advantage even though I'm not even a biological life form. So why not try it with a human?"

The whole team just stared at her with open mouths. Everyone except the three cyborg girls, that is, who just tilted their heads.

"She didn't want to believe me at first," Isaak said grinning, "as I told her she has the perfect figure for a bikini. Your faces tell me that I've been correct."

"What the…?" Derek asked flabbergasted as he eyed the bikini-clad T-1001 from top to bottom.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Catherine asked innocently and formed sunglasses from her fingers that she put on, "I'm just following the dress code around here. Don't tell me this body is making you nervous."

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood**

Kenneth Fletcher's phone rang. He pressed the foam cushion over his head and wondered why he'd chosen such an annoying ring tone. He just wanted to be left alone with his hangover and his sorrow. Of course, he knew what he felt wasn't really sorrow but rather self-pity but like most people, he didn't have the mental strength to admit it to himself.

He felt like a victim. A victim of intrigue, of abuse of power, of physical and mental violence. Not to mention sexual abuse. Because that's what that whore Candy did to him. She had abused him and robbed him of all his dignity. It shouldn't be this way. _He_ shouldn't be the victim. If anything, _he_ should be the one in power, _he_ should rob others of their dignity! But last night he was shown with brutal clarity how powerless he really was, and what a mediocrity. It was enough to bring a strong, egocentric man to his knees, a blow he wouldn't be able to recover from anytime soon. TKO, a technical knockout.

So, when he woke up this morning, there was nothing left of the man he used to be.

After they'd left his house, he got royally drunk until he couldn't stand upright anymore. He fell asleep on one of the deck chairs by his pool. The thought of lying down in his filthy bed disgusted him after that slut had forced him to do unspeakable things in it. The Bourbon bottle had fallen from his hand and spilled the liquid onto the meticulously trimmed patch of grass on his terrace but he neither had the will nor the power to pick it up again.

His house had been invaded, he had been humiliated and degraded in it. His home felt dirty to him now. Soiled. They'd all walked in as if there was no alarm system at all. They hacked into his computer like nothing, as if he didn't have the best protection money could buy. They read all his private files, they now knew everything about him, all his dark and not so dark secrets, all his financial data and transactions, all the stuff nobody than him was ever supposed to see. He couldn't imagine living here anymore under these circumstances. Not after such a total and utter defeat.

The phone just wouldn't stop ringing. In addition to that, he began to realize he was lying in bright daylight, with the sun shining down hot on him. His head felt twice its size. Finally, he managed to grab his phone.

"Yes?" he said liverish.

" _Mr. Fletcher? It's Sonya Hawkins. I just wanted to let you know that we've completed our investigation in L.A. You may now leave the city. I understand that the MPDC Homicide Department has a few questions for you about three dead employees of yours. You better fly to Washington as soon as possible to give a testimony. Have a nice day, Mr. Fletcher."_

And with that, she hung up. Fletcher closed his eyes and exhaled. Ah, yes... the other problem zone, the one he'd almost forgotten about. Well, at least he was sure those cyborgs wouldn't let him get arrested. They obviously were very well connected. Getting him jailed would mean letting him off the hook too easily and into the custody of people who had no idea about what was going on. He was sure they wouldn't allow that to happen. They needed him to be free in order to keep him close and maintain their control over him. His mood rose a tiny little bit. A very tiny little bit.

He sat up, looked at the view from his terrace and felt that he'd had enough of Los Angeles for a while. Fletcher was about to call his secretary to book a flight for him, when his phone rang again.

"YES?" he asked in annoyed tone.

" _Good morning, darling, rise and shi-ine…"_ a female voice said in a singsong voice.

"Wha…? Who's there?"

" _Aww, did you forget me already, Kenny?"_ the female voice said, _"it's your candy-cunt from last night. How do you feel this morning?"_

Fletcher groaned. For a moment, he was tempted to hang up but then his fury got the better of him.

"LISTEN, YOU BITCH!" he spat with as much contempt as he could manage with his throbbing head and jumped up. "If I ever see you again, I'LL KILL YOU. And I mean _KILL_ YOU, do you understand? I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!"

" _Aww, Kenny is upset. Don't you remember the fun we had? And here I thought this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Just think of all the games we could play together… maybe with reversed roles sometimes."_ She giggled. _"I really dig being the victim as well."_

"I'LL RAM A DOWEL THROUGH YOUR HEART IF YOU EVER SHOW UP AGAIN!"

" _Mmmh… better ram it in my cunt, that's where long, hard things belong."_

"Why am I talking to you?" he asked perplexed. "And why are you calling me anyway? To gloat?"

" _Not at all, Kenny. I really like you. You're fun."_

"FUN!?" he shouted. "FUN? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

" _No, Kenny, **you** ruined your life by messing with people who play in a different league. **You** had to learn the hard way, because the soft way doesn't work for egos like yours. Believe me, I speak from experience. I've been where you are now. But I didn't get off as lightly as you."_

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

" _I know you don't. But I kinda hoped that since we're now fellows in misery, we could meet and exchange our experiences over a cuppa and maybe some f..."_

"FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE, BITCH!"

Candy sighed.

" _Alright, as you wish. But there's one more thing you should know before I hang up."_

"And what is that?" Fletcher asked quite unnerved.

" _Until a few weeks ago, I used to be a man."_

And with that, Candy hung up, leaving Kenneth alone with that statement. He closed his eyes and sank down on the deck chair again. Talking about adding insult to injury.

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

"So what about little Savannah?" Sarah asked, "won't she be joining us for breakfast?"

"Vanessa drove her to pre-school," Catherine replied. "And we'll be leaving in a moment as well, we just wanted to say hello before we drive into town. Isaak has a meeting with his board and I have a busy day in my office ahead of me."

"Is Zoe still in L.A.?" John asked.

"Yes, she spent the night interrogating our prisoners, Smithers and DeBruyn. She's going to receive Alistair's improvements before she returns to Washington."

"Too bad Norberto isn't here as well," Savannah said, "Alistair could have killed two birds with one stone."

"That was the original plan but then Kenneth Fletcher happened," Alison replied. "You have to keep in mind that Zoe and Norberto don't work together in the task force. Norberto will be here on Saturday and Kate will accompany him."

"Right," John said. "Now, about our plans for today. We…"

He was interrupted by his cellphone.

"It's James," he said and put the call on speaker. "Hello, James."

" _Hello, John,"_ James Ellison's voice came from the phone. _"Is everyone with you?"_

"Uh, yeah, most of the team at least. Why?"

" _We need to have a talk. Something's brewing and it might become a big problem."_

"O-kay," John said, "care to be a bit more specific?"

" _Somehow the Vatican knows that I'm in contact with you, or rather with the cyborg girls."_

"What? How?" John asked and looked around into the perplexed faces of everyone else.

" _I'm not sure. My old pastor called my office and requested a meeting. I went to visit him yesterday in his church and he relayed a message to me from the Vatican. I didn't call you right away because I wanted to do some research of my own first and wasn't sure if I was being watched or followed. Still not sure about either."_

"We should meet and address this together," Sarah said.

" _No!"_ James replied vigorously, " _I think I should keep my distance from you for now. This phone is the only secure way to contact you. I'm speaking from Terissa's house, I'm outside by the pool, so nobody can listen. I'll just keep on doing my daily routine as chief of security at Zeira Corp and behave as inconspicuous as possible outside of my office._ "

"Alright, it's your choice. What else can you tell us?"

" _Pastor Jonas hinted at me that the Vatican uses the reports they get each month from all over the world as a means to gather intelligence. They somehow found out that I'm connected to the three cyborg girls. They also know I'm with Terissa Dyson now and that Danny was held captive by the Shadow Council. I doubt they have any details, though. Just enough to poke our attention."_

"Danny's abduction has never been made public," John said, getting a bad feeling all of a sudden. "The official version is that he ran away from home and returned after a couple of months."

" _I know. I asked Terissa and Danny about it."_ James replied, _"Carefully and casually, of course, and without mentioning the Vatican or pastor Jonas. The good news is Danny didn't talk to anyone about it, not even his sister."_

"That's good to know," Sarah said. "What's the bad news?"

 _"Terissa seems to have entrusted herself to an elderly priest whom she's known since her childhood."_

"Are you sure?" John asked as everyone around him groaned.

 _"Yes, quite sure. Apparently, he'd helped her to get over the loss of Miles and he was also there for her when Danny was kidnapped. She's got no idea that the information might have reached the Vatican, though. I haven't had the heart to confront her yet."_

"Do you have any idea what she said to that priest?"

 _"No, but it isn't hard to put one and one together. She's got to be the source from which the Vatican obtained the knowledge about Danny's abduction. Maybe you should talk with the priest."_

"Maybe we should," Emily suggested, "and also should remind Terissa what's at stake here."

 _"Just don't forget she's the woman I'm going to marry."_

"Nobody will harm her," Sarah assured, "but we need to have a talk with her."

" _I know,"_ James agreed.

John took a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll deal with her later," he said, "do you know what exactly the Vatican wants?"

" _For now, a meeting,"_ James replied, _"pastor Jonas said something about an emissary the Vatican is planning to send."_

"I'm no expert in such matters," John said. "What do you think we should do?"

" _I think you need to talk to them, John. According to Jonas, they haven't made up their mind yet about how to address the sudden existence of machines who claim to be alive. They see how popular the girls have become and want to send someone they trust to judge them with their own eyes and ears. I'm going out on a limb now, but I think the church would like to benefit from the popularity of the girls. Especially since the child abuse scandal here in America. If you play your cards right, you might be able to get their support. Having them on your side would be invaluable for your cause and vice versa. Keep in mind that it's all about politics, not faith or religion."_

"Yes, their support would be very important," Sarah agreed. "It would cause us great problems if the Church turned against us. For starters, more than a third of L.A.'s population are Catholics."

"But we won't be willing to negotiate a price for their backing," John added.

" _Then tell them,"_ James said, _"meet with their emissary and state your position."_

"We should talk to that pastor first," John said, "and find out if he knows more."

" _Pastor Jonas is just the messenger,"_ James explained, _"I doubt he knows anything. He was only chosen because he knows me and because I trust him."_

"Well, in that case he can surely tell us who knows more," Cameron said.

" _I'm not sure I like the sound of that. He's an old friend and it's not his fault that he got into this. I thought long about telling you because I knew you'd want to question him."_

"Don't worry, James," John said, "we won't hurt him. In fact, it might be a good idea for you to be there as well when we visit him. In which church is he the pastor?"

James sighed.

" _St. Brendan in Central L.A.,"_ he replied.

"Good," John said, "first we need to have a briefing with all available team members. But rest assured it was the right decision to contact us."

"Yes, it was the right thing to do," Alison added, "we'll take care of the matter now."

" _Just promise me not to harm pastor Jonas. He's a good man."_

"You have my word, James," John said. "We'll keep you in the loop and contact you again after we have conferred."

" _All right. Thank you, John."_

"What about that priest Terissa talked to? Can you give us a name and a location?"

" _His name is_ _Father Junípero Serra. He works at the_ _Mission San Fernando Rey de España in the Valley. I'm texting you the details. John, make sure you'll be very careful with him. According to Terissa, he's not the youngest anymore. This is a very delicate matter. If someone suffers and the Vatican gets even a hint of suspicion that you're manipulating, interrogating or even brainwashing their people..."_

"I know," John replied, "we'll approach this as subtly and inconspicuously as possible."

" _Thank you, John."_

"Anytime, James. Talk to you later."

" _Bye."_

John ended the call and looked around.

"Opinions?" he asked.

"This is a difficult situation," Derek said, "James is right, we have to be extremely sensitive and careful."

"But we need to find out how many people are involved and who they are," Sarah argued. "From what James said, the Vatican probably put together information from several sources. We need to identify those sources and make sure they don't spread their knowledge any further. I don't like it but we might have to use more than just friendly persuading for that."

There were agreeing utterances and no contradictions.

"Okay," John said, "Let's do some brainstorming. What do we know?"

"We can be fairly certain the sources have to be in the Los Angeles area," Cameron began, "They have to be Catholics who talked or confessed to their pastor or priest. We didn't meet any Catholics in Washington or on the way there and back."

"We know about James, Terissa and Danny," Jesse said, "who else do we know who's Catholic?"

"That priest who sheltered us after we fled from Cameron after the car bomb," John suggested, "what was his name again?"

"Father Armando Bonilla," Sarah replied, "yes, he definitely is one we should talk to."

"Morris and his family are also Catholics," said Lauren, "I'm certain Morris hasn't told anything to anyone, though, and his family knows nothing of his involvement with us."

"That Mexican who helped us after the incident with the bulldozer," Alison stated. "Luiz Garcia. We know he caved in under the pressure of Detective Aaron Kelly and that he had a run-in with the law before. Maybe he also walked into a church and confessed."

"Talking about Latinos," Cameron added, "let's not forget about Chola and the gang members in her neighborhood. Some of them surely remember us vividly. By now they probably realized we were cyborgs, not demons."

"Trevor Huerta is also a Catholic," Sydney said.

"Yeah but not the kind that regularly goes to church," Sarah replied.

"Those Mafia guys we dealt with," John added.

"The list is long," Derek said, "but I still don't see any connection to James. What could have made the Vatican connect James to us? There never was any interaction that could lead to that conclusion. On the contrary, we tried to leave him out of everything as much as possible. Nothing ever happened that could suggest an involvement with us."

For a moment, nobody said something.

"Well, there was one thing," Cameron finally said.

"Yes, there was," Emily added nodding.

"What?" John asked.

"Mexico," Alison said. "James lured Cromartie into that church in the Mexican village of Dejalo, where we killed him. If somebody watched us in the church, maybe one of the village folks or a priest, hidden somewhere inside… We didn't search the area before or afterwards."

"No, we were too busy with bringing down Cromartie," Derek confirmed. "You're right, we don't know if somebody saw us, I only remember the village being empty after the shooting, with all inhabitants having barricaded themselves in their houses."

"We know it produced headlines, though," Sarah said. "There could be witnesses we weren't aware of."

"Yes," John agreed, "Cromartie killed or wounded almost all police officers and a couple civilians in Dejalo that day. It was all over the news as the _'Día de Muertos Massacre'_."

"Weren't the Mexican drug cartels ultimately blamed for that?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Derek confirmed, "the Tijuana Cartel was made responsible because three traffickers of the rivalling Sinaloa Cartel were among the victims. The local chief of police was wounded but survived. He was questioned afterwards and admitted having been paid by the Tijuana Cartel."

"I read about the massacre, saw it on the news," Marcus said, "That was you?"

"Yes," Sarah answered, looking at him, "why do you ask?"

"Well, my team and I were down there at the time, doing reconnaissance, trying to find out about the cartel's new command structures. There's been a power vacuum in the Tijuana Cartel ever since its two bosses were arrested last year. What exactly were you doing in Mexico?"

"Long story," John said, "mom and I used to live down there for one-and-a-half years when I was a child. We used to live in a cabana at the Pacific coast. I wanted to show the village to Riley, my girlfriend at the time. A photographer recognized me when Riley and I arrived there and that got us into trouble with the local police. Then Cromartie, the Triple-Eight who wanted to kill me, found out about my arrest and came down there, holding mom hostage. I was able to make an emergency phone call and so Derek and Cam joined in as well. James heard about it from the FBI because the police in Dejalo had carried out an identity check on me. So we all met there… and then the shooting began."

"That whole thing was a battle between cyborgs?" Marcus asked astonished.

"More or less," Sarah confirmed.

"The police in Tijuana insisted relentlessly that it was the drug cartels," Marcus said, shaking his head.

"Yes, we were surprised how easy we got away with it," Derek remarked.

"That was in December, right?" Charley asked.

"Yes, the week before Christmas," Sarah confirmed, "shortly after we got robbed."

"But isn't the Day of the Dead being celebrated at the end of October?"

"Normally it is," John confirmed, "but it had been postponed to December last year because of Hurricane Noel. In some regions of Mexico it was cancelled altogether but, as we learned afterwards, the celebration also had ulterior motives in Dejalo – it was a cover for drug trafficking. So they decided to do the festival in December. That's why the local police were so suspicious about us foreigners, we were the only tourists. And when we got into an argument with that photographer, they arrested Riley and me."

"It's safe to say we're still not exactly welcome there," Derek said, "Those drug cartels never forget and they'll still be looking for the real culprit. And since Cromartie is gone, they'll be looking for John, Sarah, Cameron, me… and James of course. They might have even found out who we and James are. Back then, our pictures were still all over the internet and James had become fairly known because he was the sole survivor of the FBI hostage rescue team that wanted to arrest Cromartie."

"If someone was hiding in the church and saw what happened there..." Sarah begun.

"... they must have concluded that neither Cromartie nor Cam could be human..." Derek continued

"And if someone reported that to the Church, the message might have found its way to Rome." John concluded.

"That's how the Vatican might have come to believe that James must be in some way connected to us," Sarah said. "Makes sense. It contains many ifs, but it could have happened just like that."

"Then it might be possible they're looking for you, even here," Savannah said.

"Who, the Tijuana cartel?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Unlikely, we covered our tracks well and they're just interested in doing their business. We're no danger to them. Also, vendettas against gringos on American soil? I don't think so."

"The Church maybe, though?" Jesse suggested. "Maybe they have some sort of field agents as well?"

"Nah," John said, "the Vatican might gather information from their communities all over the world but I don't think they have a real intelligence network that does covert operations."

"At least that's what they want you to think," Marcus said ominously.

Everyone looked at him.

"Just kidding," he said grinning. "John's right, they don't have any kind of intelligence agency… Well, at least none we know of… I mean… just saying, you know?"

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd – 12:16 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

"I had no idea you and the Supreme Reverend were that close," Bridger said.

"To be honest, neither had I," Jessica replied, "we never met before. But he seemed to have liked the way I handled the request from the Los Angeles circle. Speaking of which, have you heard anything from Smithers or DeBruyn?"

Reverend Bridger sighed.

"No," he said, "and frankly, that leaves me quite confused. They should have contacted us long ago. Which means they either don't _want_ to get in touch..."

"… or they _can't_ ," Jessica finished.

"Exactly," Bridger said, "we have to assume that they're either dead or are being held captive."

"But by who? And why?"

"Frankly, my dear, I have no idea. And I'm fearing for the worst, to be honest. All our high-ranking members have a cyanide capsule in the event that they're captured. You know, to escape interrogation."

"I see. That means they can't have taken those because one thing's for sure: The FBI would have announced if they'd found their bodies."

"Which in conclusion means the FBI doesn't have them. My guess is the opposition has them."

"You mean the Connor team?"

Bridger looked at her.

"Yes," he said, "what do you know about them?"

"Only what the Supreme Reverend told me," Jessica lied, "that they're mixed strike force with both human and cyborg members. Can I be frank with you?

"Of course, my dear."

"If you want to know my opinion, I believe the Supreme Reverend's underestimating them."

"It's not our place to doubt him," Bridger said authoritatively, "his orders are clear and they're not to be questioned. He told me to hold still, do nothing and to show you around, so I'm showing you around. Besides, as you've seen, we're more than prepared for them if they should decide to attack us."

They reached the door to Jessica's apartment, where Bridger had picked her up in the morning. He'd personally showed her all the technical facilities. She learned that the G.A.O.L. headquarters had their own power station, their own water supply and even their own purification plant. He'd shown her the various security and defense precautions that would ensure that in the event of an assault, any attacker would quickly wonder what hit them. The complex even had its own air defense system – courtesy of the late Colonel Colloms. If she hadn't known that cyborgs were in command, she would have been very surprised that the G.A.O.L. headquarters were a fortress, bristling with weapons. They clearly had used their knowledge of future technology to come up with newly developed stuff. For instance, they had what Bridger called "plasma rifles" and they were mounted on the roofs in camouflaged sheds at all strategic points. Anyone even vaguely familiar with the situation could see those weren't made to fight humans but to repel attacking cyborgs.

"The underground sections are vaster than I expected," Jessica said and stopped, turning around to face him.

"Oh, yes, most members will never get to see what you've seen. And there's more but I suggest we resume after lunch."

"Good idea, I'm starved. How much more is there?"

"Let's see, there's the computer center of course, and the surveillance center where the feeds of all the cameras on the grounds are being monitored and recorded. Then we have the correction center for members who show signs of falling from faith. We, well… _convince_ them to stay with us there."

"Am I going to be shown everything?" she asked and rubbed her temples. "I'm starting to get a headache from all the input."

"Not absolutely everything," Bridger said, "some areas are still restricted, unless the Supreme Reverend doesn't give the master code."

"Master code?" she asked surprised.

Bridger mustered her with a slight frown.

"It's a code phrase that would allow me to show you even our most secret of places," he said. "You see, there are some places where we feel it's better to not share them with the members below command level."

"I see," Jessica said with a smile. "Yeah, well… when it comes to ranks, I'm standing somewhere in the middle. Shouldn't expect too much, I guess."

"Don't take it personally, I'm sure the Supreme Reverend knows what he's doing," Bridger replied with a smile, "Besides, I'm the only other person who knows that code and only a handful of people know the deepest secrets of this place, so don't be concerned and don't feel excluded. When shall I pick you up again? An hour maybe?"

"An hour would be fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Casper. Be enlightened."

"Be enlightened, Reverend Bridger."

The Reverend bowed briefly, then walked down the hall to the elevators. Jessica pulled the key out of her pocket and opened the newly installed lock to her apartment. As soon as she was inside and had closed the door behind her, she nearly fainted.

"Uuugh," she moaned and sank on her knees.

With an effort, she got up and made the way to her bedside table. She quickly pulled out the bottle with Alison's ointment and rubbed it into her skin. Immediately, the pain in her head subsided, and just in time. She wouldn't have been able to stay with Bridger any longer. The whole day she had been bombarded with his radiation signature and not only that, she had now identified four more cyborgs.

Jessica sat down, pulled out her note pad and started writing on her next report.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd – 09:43 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

When breakfast was over, everyone gathered in the big salon that had been turned into a situation room. They couldn't reach Sonya or Zoe but they were able to put Alistair, Catherine and John Henry on the monitors, bringing them up to date on the recent events.

"This is no joke," Alistair said, "the Vatican is the largest homogeneous religious organization on earth. It's actually a state, centrally organized and with its own territory. Other religions may have more followers but none is as well organized and connected as the Vatican. They even have their own ambassadors in countries all over the world, the nuncios."

"You don't have to tell us," Sarah said, "we know we can't afford to have them as our adversaries. It would make our lives much more difficult and complicated."

"But we have one big advantage," John added. "Thanks to the sexual abuse scandals in the USA and particularly in the Los Angeles archdiocese, the reputation of the Catholic Church isn't exactly the best one today. They could regain popularity by expressing their support for us. We have to take that chance."

"I agree," Catherine said.

"John Henry," John said, "Please try and see if you can find out anything on the internet. Check for e-mails, online chats, Skype, anything the clergy might use to communicate. See if there's a communications network that connects all the communities or dioceses with the Vatican. Try to find out who the communication is going through, who the senders and receivers are. That is, if they use the internet at all and don't rely on old-fashioned methods of messaging."

"Will do so," John Henry confirmed.

"We have identified four likely sources of the Vatican," John continued. "Pastor Jonas, Father Armando Bonilla, Father Junípero Serra and probably an unknown priest or other witness in Dejalo in Mexico. Which means we need to split up into four teams and visit them today."

"All at once?" Derek asked, "wouldn't it be wiser to visit them one by one?"

"No, I want this contained as quickly as possible," John contradicted him. "Before we can meet with the Vatican's emissary, we must make sure that the information about us won't spread any further. That knowledge has to be contained here in Los Angeles and we should begin at the source, working our way up. Besides, this comes unexpected and we have a meeting with Sonja and Team JUHCY the day after tomorrow. This Church business catches us on the wrong foot and jeopardizes our schedule. So, as the ancient Romans would say: _'Carpe diem'_ , seize the day."

"All right then," Derek agreed.

John turned towards Sarah.

"Mom, Jesse, Derek, you go visit Father Bonilla. He'll hopefully act favorably towards you. Try to make him talk but no force. He's been helping us a lot and we want to keep the friendly relationship we established with him."

The three nodded.

"Alison, you'll meet with James and go visit pastor Jonas. If necessary, do to him what you did with Jessica. Bring him to our side but without changing or manipulating him. Be charming, gentle, fetching. But no threats and no violence."

"Of course, John," Alison confirmed.

"Emily, Savannah and Allie," you go visiting Father Serra in San Fernando. "We don't know what kind of person he is and how he reacts to you. So just to be safe, I've asked Alison to provide some of her chemical sorcery for you. If he turns out to be stubborn, antagonized, terrified or even paralyzed with fear, use it on him."

"It should be enough to uncork it and wave it in front of his nose," Alison said as she handed Emily a small vial with a clear liquid. "But since I have no biological data of the priest, it's only an estimation. The liquid will prevent him from collapsing or having a heart attack. It should also make him cooperative, but I don't know to what extent. There also might be side-effects. After opening the vial, the liquid will evaporate in an instant and dissipate in the air a few seconds later. Make sure to be alone in a room with him when you use it. You only have one try."

"You got it, sis," Emily replied and pocketed the vial.

"Have you considered the possibility that they might be expecting us?" Savannah asked. "Maybe they count on us making such a move."

"I have considered it," John said, "but I don't think so. They wouldn't deliberately exposing their priests by drawing attention to them."

"That's three teams," Derek said.

"Yes, John confirmed. The fourth will be Cam and me. We'll drive to Mexico."

There as a moment of shocked silence.

"No way!" Sarah finally said, "that's far too risky! People might recognize you. The police might arrest you, not to mention what could happen if someone from the drug cartel recognizes you. Why not wait until Emily and Alison can accompany you? Maybe Catherine as well?"

"Because the smaller the group, the less attention we draw, mom. We don't plan on staying there for long, it'll be a quick operation. Fast in, fast out before anyone can notice us. Cam and I will dress up as Mexicans and blend in."

"John…"

"Mom, it's my decision!" John said categorically and Sarah stared at her son for a moment.

Then she looked around for somebody to support her but nobody was willing to contradict their commander. Finally, Sarah's eyes met with Catherine's and the T-1001 nodded slightly towards her.

"All right, fine," Sarah said with a sigh, "but Alison will be administering a dose of nanobots to you, for your protection. It won't have the effects on you that it has on us, so you're safe."

"Mom…"

"I INSIST, JOHN!"

John sighed.

"All right, all right, as you wish," he said, giving in.

"Right," Derek said, "I suggest we don't waste any more time then. The faster we finish our investigations, the better."

"Wait a second," Marcus said, "what about me?"

"Well, what about you?" John asked, looking at him.

"Maybe I'm wrong but it seems to me you could use one more team member down in Mexico. I've been there, I know my way around the Tijuana area. I wasn't there on a holiday, I know what's going on with the drug wars and all. Besides, I've had enough of being the fifth wheel all the time."

"Cam and I will be fine on our own," John said stubbornly. "We're a well-established team."

"Marcus has a point, though," Sarah argued, "he's a trained fighter, used to moving behind enemy lines. Never wrong to have one with you. Remember, he even took out Alison and escaped her."

"He was just lucky that he tripped over a rock when I shot at him," Alison said.

"You're not helping," Sarah replied under her breath.

John sighed. He looked at Cameron and she nodded.

"Alright," John said in a defeated tone, "you can come with us. Your experiences in Mexico might indeed come in handy."

"John," Catherine said, "would you mind stopping by at Zeira Corp before you drive down there? There's something Alistair will show to you. It might come in handy for your trip."

"Uh, sure…" John replied. "But only a quick stop."

"I'll meet you in the underground carpark," Alistair said, "won't take long."

John nodded, then looked at Sydney, Lauren, Anne, Jody and Louise.

"Will you be okay, staying here with Charley and Eve?" he asked.

"Don't worry about us," Lauren replied, "we aren't exactly in shape for that much action so shortly after our transformation, not to mention remaining dressed all the time, if you know what I mean."

"You should stay on the grounds until further notice," Sarah added. "Just in case someone is watching the property after all."

"Well," Jody said and sighed, "in that case we should make ourselves comfortable."

And with that, she started taking off her bikini.

"Oh boy," Charley said, "here we go again. Maybe I should invite Isaak over when he's back, so that I'm not the only man here."

Everyone chuckled.

"I know you'll enjoy the company," Sarah said and padded Charley's shoulder.

"I'd enjoy it more if you stayed," he replied and took her into his arms.

"I know," Sarah said smiling and kissed him, "but consider it a sign of trust that I leave you alone with these five beautiful, naked, young and now also well-endowed women."

"I don't care how well-endowed they are," Charley replied, "it's you I love. No matter how flirtatious or seductive they are, they can't outdo you."

"Correct answer," Sarah said with a smile and kissed him again, then parted from him and took off her bikini. "Now, where did I put my clothes?"

 **-0-**

John, Cameron and Marcus chose Jesse's BMW X3 for their drive to Mexico. It would take them the whole day to get there and back but they hoped they'd be making it in time for dinner - Maria had announced to cook Mexican that night. Cameron insisted on bringing a stick with her own music because the radio _"only plays garbage"_. John accepted it after rolling his eyes. He entered the driver's seat, Cameron rode shotgun and Marcus climbed into the back.

* * *

As Alistair had requested, they stopped by at Zeira Corp. He waited for them in the underground carpark, opened up a briefcase and handed them three new cellphones.

"New and improved," he said, "if somebody hasn't entered the right code and tries to remove the SIM card or tries to open it up, it triggers an alarm, sends out an emergency signal with the current GPS coordinates and then, after a silent five-second countdown, explodes."

"Explodes?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, with the explosive power of a stick of dynamite. If I were you, I'd run away as fast as I could if a stranger fiddled around with it."

"James Bond style," Marcus commented with the enthusiasm of a child who's just received a Christmas present. "I like it."

They pocketed the new phones and put their old ones into the briefcase. Then Alistair pointed at the X3.

"Are you planning on using that to drive there?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah… why?" John asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Luxury SUV… not very good as an off-roader. Not much ground clearance, no low range gears. You want to go through rough terrain, don't you?"

"We might have to," Cameron replied. "There's only one paved road leading to Dejalo but we'd prefer the approach over the dirt roads that aren't on any map."

"And California license plates," Alistair said. "Leading to Los Angeles, I presume?"

"To Jesse's old apartment in Burbank, yes," John said.

"Unless you want to invite those drug dealers here, you better take another vehicle. Catherine has asked me to offer _that one_ to you."

Alistair pointed at a silver Jeep Grand Cherokee that stood about fifteen yards away.

"Not bad," John said, "that's an SRT8, right?"

"Supercharged," Alistair corrected and walked towards it with the others in tow, "has roughly seven hundred horses under the bonnet."

"Not bad at all," Marcus commented, looking it over. "I didn't know you were into cars, Alistair."

"I'm not," the engineer replied, "this vehicle was Lachlan Weaver's baby. Sadly, it had just been finished when he died in the helicopter crash. Has only 2520 miles on it."

"So, it has a powerful engine. I suppose that's not all that makes it special?" Cameron asked.

"Fake Michigan license plates, obviously," Alistair pointed out. "the passenger compartment is fully armored; the windows are all bulletproof. Also, run-flat tires and a bulletproof tank. As long as they don't shoot at you with an RPG, you should be fine."

"No ejector seat?" Marcus asked smiling. "What about rocket launchers?"

"I'm afraid not," Alistair said, "Also no machine guns, no paint cannons and no oil dispenser. Such gimmicks are far too overrated. When it comes down to it, only one thing is important: that the passengers survive while the vehicle keeps moving. To guarantee that, it has portal axles and air suspension. The body can be lifted and lowered, with a maximum wading depth of 110 centimeters. It's an all-terrain vehicle that can climb over rocks, cross a river and still go 180 miles per hour on a highway, if necessary."

"We'll take it," John said grinning, "hand me the key."

"Oh, and before I forget," Alistair said while giving the remote to John, "there's a hidden compartment underneath the trunk floor for storing your weapons. It's airtight. If you're being controlled at the border, they won't find anything. Even dogs won't smell something."

"Excellent," Cameron said as she inspected the car.

"Yeah, the perfect vehicle for smuggling drugs into the country," Marcus jokingly remarked

They loaded their equipment from the X3 into the Grand Cherokee and boarded it.

"See you later," John said as he brought the massive V8 to life.

"See you," Alistair replied.

"Thanks, Q," Marcus added with a sly smile.

"Well, what can I say?" Alistair asked grinning. "Except, ' _try bringing it back in one piece, 007'?_ "

* * *

They drove south on Interstate 5 towards San Diego. For a while, none of them was speaking.

"You know," Marcus finally said, "you are allowed to talk. And I know you normally do. So right now, you're giving me the feeling you remain silent because of me. I don't like being an inhibiting factor."

"You're not an inhibiting factor," John replied, "it's just that…"

"I know. I've got you all figured out, John," Marcus said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Your ulterior motive was to be alone with Cameron on this trip. Your mother has also seen through you. It won't help if you're sulking now."

"I'm not sulking, I'm just…"

"Well, then why don't we talk?"

"Why don't you lead by example?" Cameron asked. "We don't know much about you yet. Wouldn't it be time to change that?"

"Yes," John agreed, "tell us more about yourself, Marcus."

Marcus scoffed.

"There's not much to tell," he began, "I grew up in a poor neighborhood in Philadelphia. My father was unemployed and mostly drunk, my mother worked as a supermarket cashier. We had just enough to make ends meet. Due to my good performance in high school, I won a scholarship for a prestigious military prep school. I didn't have to think twice and accepted. Any means were fine by me to get out of that shithole."

"Do you have siblings?" Cameron asked.

"Three," Marcus replied, "two brothers and one sister. I'm the oldest. Of course, they think I'm dead now."

"Too bad," John said, "it means you can never visit them again."

"Ah, good riddance," Marcus said and waved it off. "They never had the will to get out of that swamp. Probably working at McDonald's now or something. If at all."

"That sounds like you had an equally crappy childhood as I had," John commented.

"Actually," Marcus replied, "it wasn't so bad. I mean, sure, we always struggled but at least my father never beat us up. He preferred to spend his time laying on the sofa, watching TV in his underwear. We kids had a lot of freedom, so we were running around town most of the time. Was a bit like being Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. Just in a big city in the north and not at the Mississippi."

"And how did you become an elite mercenary who let himself declared dead in order to perform the most covert operations?" Cameron asked.

"I seemed to have a knack for special ops," Marcus replied, "you know, going undercover, operating under the radar, hit and run missions behind enemy lines… that was right up my alley and reminded me of what we were doing as kids in our neighborhood. The Navy Seals hired me. They couldn't hold me for long, though. Too little action for my taste. At the first opportunity, I quit and joined the French Foreign Legion. That was something else again. Seen some serious shit on the Balkan."

"What made you quit and _'die'_?" John asked.

"My team was falsely accused of deliberately killing civilians. We were to serve as scapegoats for a few incompetent U.S. officers who had negligently chosen the wrong target. Twenty-three innocent people, including women and children, died in the attack as a result. And suddenly, we found ourselves confronted with a war crimes charge. That's when Bluewater Inc. approached us and made us an offer. We had no choice, accepted and, well... _'died'_."

"Did anyone have to answer for the dead civilians?" Cameron asked.

"Nope, everyone got out of it scot free. You know the stance of the USA, they do not extradite their soldiers to the War Crimes Tribunal in The Hague. In American eyes, the International Criminal Court is only for Third World scum, not for citizens from the Land of the Free. As everyone knows, Americans do _never_ commit war crimes, we are always the good guys."

"At least now we know where your bitter sarcasm comes from," John said. "And yes, it's a shame the U.S. isn't extraditing war criminals to The Hague."

"A shame," Cameron commented, "and a moral failure."

"I guess," Marcus replied, "couldn't have happened to one of your kind, I presume?"

"The error in judgement or the moral failure?"

"Both actually."

"Terminators are extremely focused and mission-oriented," Cameron explained, "they do what they're programmed to do in the most effective and thorough way. There's no room for doubts and moral judgements." She turned around to look at Marcus, "But in contrast to humans, we never kill for fun or from lower motives. We're not made to be cruel."

Marcus scoffed.

"Tell that to the families of those who lost their fathers, mothers, sons or daughters to a Terminator," he said.

"I'm not saying that we're above everything," Cameron replied, "I'm just saying what Terminators do has a meaning, a logical explanation. We do nothing arbitrarily."

"But what about you being alive and everything?" Marcus asked. "You have feelings, right? I know you have a temper sometimes."

"Yes," Cameron admitted, "we have feelings for those who mean something to us. That man over there, though…" she pointed at the driver of a Toyota Prius who was passing them by, "means absolutely nothing to me. If it would be necessary to kill him in order to complete a mission or to protect my loved ones, he'd be nothing but a target to me."

"No remorse, no guilt, no nightmares?"

"No," Cameron said, "no remorse, no guilt, no nightmares."

"Enviable."

"That's why we have rules," John added. "They're not to kill anyone except it's absolutely necessary in an operation or if it's a life or death situation."

"I see," Marcus said, "what about acts of passion? If for example somebody would threaten or shoot John…"

"Then my priority would be to take care of John first," Cameron replied. "I would try to protect him from any harm."

"And if he was dead and no Alison in sight?" Marcus asked.

Cameron didn't answer to that for a moment, thinking about what Alison had told her about her reaction when she'd found John dead in his room the night the assassins came to their Burbank house, the night she was with Eric instead at home. The night she'd lost control of herself.

"If a loved one of mine is killed," Cameron finally said slowly, "and you'd be the cause of their death, you'd better kill yourself quickly before I get to you."

"Why? Because you wouldn't do it so quickly?" Marcus asked.

"I couldn't guarantee for anything anymore," Cameron replied in a cold, stoic tone, looked ahead again and Marcus couldn't prevent a shiver running down his spine.

"Is it me or is it colder in here all of a sudden?" he asked.

 **-0-**

 **North Hollywood**

Sarah and Derek slowly entered the church while Jesse kept watch outside. The place was empty on this Wednesday morning, only a few candles were burning next to the altar.

"Father Bonilla?" Sarah asked, her voice reverberating in the room.

They heard movement from behind a door to their right which led, as they knew, to the living quarters of the priest, who had so willingly and without asking questions accommodated them in their hour of greatest need – even though he must have guessed that hiding them could have caused him a lot of trouble. As a result, they were still deeply in his debt.

The priest entered the church room.

"Yes, yes, what is it, I'm kinda busy with cooking lunch… oh…" He stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized the two. "It's you."

"We never got around to properly thank you for what you did for us," Sarah began with a smile, letting her charms play.

"Uh… there's no need to, really," Father Bonilla replied, "um… your son… is he alright?"

"John is fine," Sarah replied. "Everything turned out very well for us, not least because of you."

"And your, um… daughter?"

"Cameron's fine as well," Sarah replied, "there's been no further incident with her."

"Father," Derek said, "there's something we need to talk about with you."

"Is it about… _her_?" the priest asked, obviously a little nervous.

"Why do you think it's about Cameron?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"I, um… I guess she left a deep impression on me," he replied nervously.

"Okay, let's cut the bullshit," Derek said, "you must have realized she's not human. Maybe not back when we were here. But when you saw her interview on TV, you must have made the connection."

"Ooh… God…" Father Bonilla gasped and let himself down on a pew. "Then it's… true? She's one of them…?"

"Yes," Sarah said in a warm tone and sat down next to the priest. "As you might have guessed, she's not really my daughter but as close as a girl can get."

"That day she… tried to kill you, right?" he said. "You attempted to stop her but failed. And then you returned and she was… different."

"She was damaged at the time," Sarah explained, "but my son repaired her and she's been alright ever since. We all love her very much."

"Love…?" the priest asked and looked in her face. "But I thought… isn't she dangerous? I mean how can you… she's a machine, right?"

"She is," Derek replied, "but since we were here, she has evolved and developed into a sentient being. She's a _living_ machine now. And if she's still a danger, then certainly not to us but only to those who threaten to reveal our location and identity."

Father Bonillo gulped and looked at Derek and then back at Sarah, who still sat next to him.

"But she's not here now," Sarah said soothingly, "we're alone. And you're safe."

"Why are you here?" Bonillo asked. "When you left, you promised me to never…"

"And we wouldn't have," Sarah interrupted him, "but we have reason to believe that certain people received word of our stay here in this church."

"I haven't spoken to anyone about it!" Bonillo said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, continuing his role as the bad cop while Sarah played the good cop. "You never reported any of it to your superiors?"

The priest gulped.

"You can tell us," Sarah said in a friendly tone, "we mean you no harm, nothing will happen to you. But we have to address certain problems that have arisen and you can help us with that."

The priest looked around, as if fearing to be watched or overheard.

"As I said, we are alone," Sarah assured him, "it's just the three of us."

Father Bonillo swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I had sleepless nights," he began. "And nightmares. In them, I saw the girl, Cameron, with that horrible wound on her face and the shiny metal underneath. She was chasing me, telling me that it's life or death. I… I remember seeing how you cut into her skull after electrocuting her and how you tried to remove… something. And then I saw her eyes glow red for a moment as she stood up and went after you."

"But you also saw that she was her normal self again after we returned here with her," Sarah said softly. "You must have realized she was no danger anymore."

"I know… and I was able to suppress it all for months but then… I saw what happened in that café in Needles and the incident in the supermarket in Salt Lake City and finally… the TV interview. And I suddenly knew who or rather what she really was. Not a girl obsessed by a demon, not a spawn of hell… but a machine. An intelligent machine… who claims to be alive. I had to confide in _somebody_!"

"And so you decided to tell your superiors?" Derek asked.

"I went to Bishop Mahony to ask him for advice. I told him everything, the whole story. I know I promised not to tell anyone but… I felt good after I confided in him. It gave me some peace of mind again."

"How did he react?" Sarah asked.

"Very reserved. He thanked me for the information and told me to never mention it to anyone ever again. It almost seemed to me as if he already knew about it from other sources. He didn't act surprised."

Derek and Sarah looked at each other.

"Father, we have to ask you to never talk about this to anyone again, too," Sarah said and looked him straight in the eyes. "I assume we can trust you?"

The priest laughed hysterically.

"Just out of interest, what would happen if you couldn't trust me?"

"Then we'd send someone who'd make sure that we could," Derek said with a threatening undertone.

"But we'd rather maintain our relationship as it is," Sarah added in a friendlier voice. "We consider you an ally, Father Bonillo. A friend."

The priest nodded.

"Ever since I met you," he said, "my loyalties have been divided between the desire to help and protect you and your family, and my duty to the Church. From what I heard, the Vatican hasn't decided yet on how to deal with the new situation. What they said on TV could lead to a crisis of the faith. Can those cyborgs have a place in our world? Are they part of God's creation? Are they really alive? And if yes, can they have an immortal soul?"

"Frankly, father, I'm not a believer," Derek said, "I don't care much about faith. I saw the world die in the nuclear fire, I witnessed the machines taking over and wipe out three billion lives. Our cyborgs help to prevent this from happening again and the Church would be well advised to support this cause. All humans would be well advised to support us, no matter what they believe in or if they believe in anything at all."

"You... saw the world end? Are you from the future as well?" Father Bonillo asked astonished.

"Yes," Derek replied, "the year 2027. And if the cyborg girls wouldn't be here now and do what they do, the world would end in three years."

The priest swallowed hard.

"I'm not the right person to address," he said after a moment, "you'd have to seek contact with the Vatican."

"If we interpret the signs correctly," Sarah said, "the Vatican is already trying to contact us. All we have to do is clarify in advance from where the information leaked out to them and then make sure the leaks are sealed. Because if they aren't, they could be posing a danger to us and we'd have to act on that."

"I'm not a danger to you!" Father Bonillo said categorically. "You have to believe me."

"If we wouldn't believe you, we wouldn't have this conversation," Derek replied coldly.

"We consider you a friend," Sarah added and put her hand on the priest's shoulder who looked down at it.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "but I wish I'd never met you."

"Not the first time I heard that," Sarah said with a sigh and stood up. "We have to go now. I hope that next time we meet, it'll be under happier circumstances. After all, my fiancé and I are still looking for somebody to marry us."

"You're getting married?" Father Bonilla asked, "looks like life's been treating you well indeed."

"It has," Sarah confirmed. "Think about it. We'll drop by at a later time and talk again, if you don't mind."

"I'll consider it," the priest said, then watched as the two left his church.

* * *

"How did it go?" Jesse asked as Sarah and Derek stepped out onto the street again.

"I'm not a Alison," Sarah replied, "but I guess we can trust him."

"He seemed honest and trustworthy, yes," Derek added.

"Then I guess our part is done?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "this was supposed to be the easiest assignment. The others might have more trouble sealing the leaks."

"So, what now?" Jesse asked.

"Now," Sarah said, "we wait for Emily, Savannah and Allie and then pay Terissa a visit."

 **-0-**

 **San Fernando**

Mission San Fernando Rey de España was a Spanish mission in the Mission Hills district of Los Angeles and was founded in 1797. Named for Saint Ferdinand, the mission was the namesake of the nearby city of San Fernando and the San Fernando Valley. The mission grounds contained a museum for California's Catholic heritage and the mission church was a chapel of ease of the Archdiocese of Los Angeles.

Emily, Savannah and Allie exited the Dodge RAM and looked around on the parking lot. There were only three more cars parked there. The ground was wet and the air humid from a rain shower that had been going down minutes ago.

"Not much going on," Allie observed.

"According to James' text message," Savannah said, "the priest is working here on behalf of the archdiocese. We better ask someone where to find him."

They entered the mission through the unavoidable gift shop and walked up to the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me," Emily asked with a smile, "we're looking for Father Junípero Serra."

The woman looked up and smiled at them.

"The Father is probably in the old mission church at this time," she replied friendly and pointed at the door opposite of the entrance. "Go through that door into the East Garden, past the fountain and then straight ahead. The church is always open, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Emily said and the three walked in the indicated direction.

Due to the freshly fallen rain, the garden was shining in lush, juicy green. It was surrounded by yellow-painted, single-story houses that formed the former mission complex. The church didn't have a steeple, but it was higher than the surrounding buildings and therefore easy to identify and they immediately spotted the open, black church door in the long side of the building. Emily, Savannah and Allie entered and saw they were the only ones there at the moment.

Like all Catholic churches, the interior was richly decorated with gilded wood carvings, many images of saints and small statuettes. The altar on their right was adorned with a beautiful blanket, candlesticks and fresh flowers in vases on top of it. Many church pews filled the large room from front to end and to their left, against the wall, stood an old wooden confessional. Behind it, another open door led to the other parts of the mission. The church room was lit by sunlight through openings high in the walls and the open door they entered through. A similar door in the opposite wall led into a smaller garden on the other side of the church.

"This one's much more decorated than the one in North Hollywood or the one in Mexico," Emily commented, looking around.

"How many churches have you been in?" Allie asked.

"The one in North Hollywood and the one in Mexico," Emily replied. "They're all catholic, why is the interior much more glorious in his one?"

"The churches you've been in surely did what they could," Savannah said, "but the richer the parishioners, the richer the community, it's as simple as that."

"But isn't the Catholic Church in itself very rich?" Emily asked.

"It is but the wealth is unevenly spread," Allie explained. "This one here is obviously rather well funded."

"But why all the splendor?"

"Churches have always been designed as places of rapture," Savannah explained. "In former times, one of their purposes was to give the poor and often hopeless population a foretaste of heaven through their splendor and beauty. You should visit some of the old cathedrals in Europe one day. They were built to amaze and awe the common people. This one here is just a miniature version."

"She's right," Allie agreed. "The Catholic Church in North America has never been able to establish the dominance it has in Middle and South America. The Irish, the Italian and of course the Latino immigrants make up the majority of the faithful here. Our nation is being dominated by Protestants, and their churches are sober and plain in comparison. Not that I want to take sides or anything, but I think that if you're dissatisfied at home and troubles haunt you, at least the church should be a place of joy, well-being and consolation, don't you think?"

"If you say so," Emily replied, "so how do we find that priest?"

Allie looked at Savannah.

"Well, how long has it been since your last confession?" Allie asked grinning and looked at Savannah. "You could sit down in the confessional. That should attract the attention of someone."

"What makes you think I should sit in there?" Savannah replied. "Why not you?"

"Because my parents are protestants while yours were Catholic," she said grinning.

"Thanks, Allie, but I think I'll pass," Savannah argued and rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm not a true believer anyway and I always found those religious rituals to be quite funny. I'd probably would have to giggle all the time."

The two girls looked at Emily.

"You, however, really have something to confess," Allie stated with a wide grin.

"Who? Me?" Emily asked.

"Indeed, you have, Miss Emily Killer-Cyborg," Savannah agreed, also grinning.

Emily looked at them with a frown, deciding if they were pulling her leg or not.

"All right then, you quitters," she said with a sigh, "I guess it's up to me. So, what do I do?"

"Not sure, really" Savannah replied, "In the movies, they go sit in the confessional, then the priest appears, sits opposite and opens a flap to talk through. They start with saying something like _'Forgive me, father, for I have sinned and it's been x days since my last confession'_. And then it starts."

"Sounds easy enough," Emily stated and walked towards the confessional on the wall. "Left or right booth?"

"Doesn't matter," Allie replied. "I think."

Emily entered the right booth of the old wooden cabinet and closed the curtain behind her. Somewhere in the distance, a bell was ringing. Apparently, there was some acoustic notification system installed that alerted the priest when somebody entered the confessional. Allie and Savannah sat down on one of the pews and waited, pretending to be engrossed in prayer.

After a few minutes, an altar boy peeked into the back door, looked at the confessional with the closed curtain and a pair of legs showing inside, frowned and then left again. Savannah and Allie looked at each other but before any of them could say something, another figure entered the church. It was an elderly priest in a black robe. He was at least eighty years old and walked straight towards the confessional. After checking that someone was really inside, he entered it on the left.

Emily and the priest were separated by a wooden wall and a small hatch, which provided anonymity with a wire mesh grid.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned," she said through the hatch, "I've never been to a confession before. Are you Father Junípero Serra?"

"What? Oh… um, yes, I'm Father Serra. Why do you ask?"

"I'm here on Terissa Dyson's recommendation."

"She recommended me for a confession?" Father Serra asked and hesitated for a moment. "That's unusual, don't you have your own father confessor?"

"I don't know. Should I have one? I'm not sure how this works."

The priest cleared his throat.

"All right," he said "You've come to confess your sins. Please continue."

"I suppose I have violated the Ten Commandments."

"Which ones?"

"The fifth one mainly."

The priest cleared his throat again and there was the sound of creaking wood as he obviously shifted his weight in discomfort.

"The fifth?" he asked. " _'You shall not kill'_?"

"Yes."

"What exactly have you done?"

"I killed hundreds of people," she said nonchalantly.

"Wh… what?"

"Some I only helped killing, to be honest," she added in an afterthought. "But I also stole lots of things.. clothes, cars, diamonds, money... I guess that'd be the seventh commandment, right?"

"Dear child, I..."

"Oh, and before I forget, I also tortured many humans in interrogation. Some of them survived. Does that fall under any of the Ten Commandments?"

There was an audible gasp and a whimper from the other side and then a moment of silence.

"Father?" Emily asked a little worried.

"Are… are you a soldier?" the priest finally asked, "Uh... have you been in Iraq? Is that why you're here?"

"No, I'm not a soldier, I'm a Terminator. Skynet had tasked me with killing the leader of the human resistance but then I decided to protect him instead. It's a long story. Things got a bit messy at times and..."

"Is… is this a prank?" the priest asked. "Because it's not funny! The Sacrament of Penance is nothing to be joked with!"

"No, it's not a prank," Emily replied a little taken aback, "But to be honest, I'm not a Catholic. I'm not even human. I'm here because I have a few questions and hopefully you can give me some answers."

She looked through the mesh grid and the priest saw that her eyes glowed red in the dark. There was a loud gasp and another creaking sound of the chair on which the priest was sitting, apparently the result of the man being startled. He then suddenly jumped up and attempted to leave the confessional but ran right into the arms of Savannah and Allie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast," Allie said and stopped the man.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Father Serra shouted.

"All we wanna do, is talk," Savannah added, "We don't intend to harm you."

The priest looked around in fear as Emily left the confessional behind him.

"You don't understand!" he said and pointed at her with a shaking hand, "She's… she's a…"

"I'm a…?" Emily asked, tilting her head. "What do you wanna say?"

"DEMON!" he shrieked, ripped a small necklace with a crucifix from his neck and held it towards her, "YOU'RE A DEMON! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He struggled to free himself but Savannah and Allie held him in place.

"We were supposed to be delicate, Emily," Allie said reproachfully, "now look what you've done. He's completely freaked out."

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" the old priest shouted.

"Will you be quiet!" Savannah told him in a stern voice and looked around. "If you continue being hysterical, we'll have to silence you."

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," Father Serra prayed hastily with a shaky voice and wide-open eyes, still holding out his crucifix towards Emily. "Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven…"

"We don't have time for this," Emily said with a sigh, uncorked the vial Alison had given her and held it under the priest's nose.

"… give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into… temptation, but… deliver us from… from…"

"Thaaat's it," Allie said, "take a deep sniff. Atta boy."

The priest inhaled, then suddenly fell silent. He visibly relaxed and started breathing normally again. With his eyes glazed over, his arms hanging slack by his side and a happy grin on his face, he stared into nothing.

"Father?" Savannah asked.

"Father Serra?" Allie added and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hmm?" The priest asked with a dreamy smile.

"Are you okay, father?" Emily asked.

He looked at her.

"You… you are so… _beautiful_ ," he said in an emotional tone and gasped, a tear rolling down his cheek, "I… I was wrong, so wrong… you're… you're not a demon, you're... an angel! You're _all_ angels! I can see that now. You were sent from above to pick me up, weren't you? It's my time to leave this world. Please, take me to heaven, I'm ready."

He crossed himself, kissed the small crucifix in his hand and looked expectantly towards the ceiling, his hands folded in prayer. Savannah and Allie looked at the now empty vial.

"What the hell?" Allie asked. "What was in there? LSD in gaseous form?"

"Well, she mentioned it could have unwanted side-effects," Savannah said.

"It's hard for her to find the right dosage when she doesn't know the target person," Emily added, then slightly slapped the priest's cheek. "Look at me, father, start behaving normally again before someone sees you."

The priest looked at her, smiling silly while looking into her face.

"I'll do anything you want," he said "Please, I am just a little sinner trying to serve our God. If you want to punish me for my failure to recognize you for what you are, I'm ready."

"Is everything alright, father?" a male voice came from behind them.

The three women turned around. It was the altar boy who apparently had heard the priest scream. He stood in the doorframe that led to the other parts of the mission, eyeing the group suspiciously.

"Yes, Rodrigo, everything's fine," Father Serra replied calmly, "don't worry, go back to cleaning the brass."

The young man seemed insecure what to do for a moment.

"Please," father Serra said, "these women are my private guests. Go back to your chores."

"Yes, father," the boy finally said and left the church.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?" Emily asked.

"You want to take me to heaven from a more private place?"

"We're not here to take you to heaven, father" Allie said, "we just want to ask you a few questions."

"Then let's go into the Bob Hope Memorial Garden," he suggested and pointed at the door opposite of the one they'd entered through, "it's secluded and we'll be alone there."

"Bob Hope?" Emily asked. "Like the comedian?"

"The one," the priest said, "he's buried here. You knew him?"

"A friends of mine works in a library and enjoys watching old movies," Emily explained. "He showed me a lot of the _'old stuff'_."

"Ah, good," father Serra said, "Many young people don't know him anymore. But then again, you're angels, you're ageless, and you've probably met him in heaven."

"Um… actually we've been walking the earth for some time now," Allie replied. "Haven't been up there in a while. We're on a mission here, you know? Top secret."

"I see. A mission from God?"

"Exactly" Savannah said, "a mission from God. And we need your help."

"You shall have it," the priest stated enthusiastically. "I will take great joy from helping you."

"Excellent," Emily said, "then let's go into that garden."

 **-0-**

 **Central L.A.**

James Ellison waited in his car at the rendezvous point. He knew he was too early. After all, the way from Malibu was considerably longer than from Downtown L.A. Internally, he cursed the Vatican again. Why did they have to get Jonas involved? Just because he knew him? And how did they know about his contact to the cyborgs anyway? He was torn between cursing himself for drawing the pastor into it all and damning the Vatican for making his old friend the middle man against his will.

James was nervous, holding his steering wheel in a tight grip, breathing heavily. He'd be confronting pastor Jonas again… but not alone. This time, he'd be accompanied by a cyborg, a Terminator, and the deadliest and most dangerous one of them all. Alison was both terrifying and intriguing at the same time. More so than Cameron or Emily, even more than Catherine. James had gotten used to dealing with them, even considered them friends, despite their tendency to make fun of him. But he never forgot what they really were and prayed to God she wouldn't give the old man a heart attack. Or worse.

The passenger door of his car was opened and Alison slipped inside.

"You're early," she stated.

"I needed some time alone to think," James replied, looking at her, then hesitated. "What the…? Are you serious!? Please don't tell me you're going to wear _that_ in a church!"

"What's wrong with it?" Alison asked innocently, looking down on herself. "Isn't it allowed to wear sweatpants and trainers in a church?"

"Don't play innocent. That's not the issue here and you know it."

"What is the issue then, James?"

He took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm.

"For one," he said, "you're not wearing a bra!"

"I never wear a bra, you should know that by now."

"But then you should at least cover yourself."

"I wear a tank top."

"Alison, it's see-through! I can see your… uh… navel!"

"Ah…" Alison replied with a satisfied smile, "but you can't see my nipples, can you? They're covered by these small patches with little flowers on them."

"Just barely! There's absolutely nothing left to imagination!"

"I don't understand the problem."

James obviously had a hard time to remain calm and took a deep breath.

"We're going into a church, Alison!" he said, trying not to lose his temper. "One wears decent clothes in a church, not such… things that show off your…uh…"

"Breasts, James. They're called _breasts._ Or _tits_ , if you prefer that. All women have them."

"But they don't put them on display like that! I'm surprised Sarah let you leave, wearing… that."

"When I left Malibu, Sarah was completely naked, so she… James, what are you doing?"

"Taking off my jacket, so you can put it on."

"Oh, come on, you don't have to act like my father."

"I'm definitely NOT your father. _Nobody_ is your father! But obviously somebody should teach you the difference between right and wrong!"

"Well, what about you? You taught morals to John Henry and the age difference between us would also fit. What do you say, should I start calling you _daddy_ from now on?"

James stopped taking off his jacket and hesitated, looking at her suspiciously.

"Are you making fun of me?" he finally asked.

Alison looked back at him with a serious face, then slowly a smile began to form on it. James groaned and leaned back again.

"You _are_ making fun of me," he stated. "And I fell for it. Again."

"Took you longer than usual," she said, reached for the bag she brought, pulled out a light sports jacket and started putting it on. "But I guess that's because you're nervous."

"How do you know I'm..." He looked at her, then shook his head. "Forget it, for a moment, I almost forgot who I'm talking to."

He started the engine and drove off.

"I don't believe that I fell for it again."

"You have to admit, you're an easy target," Alison said smiling, "you're so stiff and uptight, such a rewarding victim."

James shook his head.

"So you just triggered me for fun?" he asked, "You actually _know_ it's inappropriate to walk into a church with your… breasts on display like that?"

"Of course I know, James. I'm familiar with almost all human religions and their writings, rituals and ceremonies. I memorized the Bible, the Torah and the Quran."

"But why, Alison? Why do you and your sisters always have to act so provocatively, especially towards me?"

His tone was almost desperate.

"Because it's fun watching you getting upset about these things. We also made fun of Sarah and Derek but eventually they stopped being so uptight. You are the only one left. Besides, my body was designed to provoke. I'm provocation incarnate."

James huffed.

"More like the Fall of Man personified," he said. "Just look at what you've done to Sarah and the other women. They've lost all decency and started behaving like… like..."

"Like what?"

"Totally unbridled, unrestrained… hussies."

"No. They just chose to dress less and live out their sexuality. If you asked them, they'd tell you they're happier than ever."

"They are like that because of _you_. Your nanobots caused it all. It's your fault."

"I don't deny that."

"And you really want me to believe it was just by accident?"

"Yes. Why should I do that deliberately?"

"I don't know. Maybe to implement your own, twisted sense of morality, or rather the lack of it? After all, it's no secret that you three have been very permissive from the beginning."

"We simply haven't been shaped by human morality. But to claim that I deliberately transformed Sarah and the others, is ridiculous. The side-effects of the nanobot treatments weren't predictable. I only wanted to help."

James looked at her and noticed that she actually was a little upset and looked hurt by his words.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," he stated.

"Listen, James! I didn't choose to be in this body, okay? It was designed for another model type! It was a few sizes too big for me at first, I had to learn to fill it. And I had to find out about its abilities on my own, by trial and error, without anyone's help. There's been no user's manual, you know?"

"Don't pretend being a child with a chemistry set who accidentally creates a neurotoxin and then says _'oops, I didn't intend that to happen'_. You should have acted more responsibly from the start."

Alison was about to give him a harsh answer, but then, to James's surprise, her facial expression changed from suppressed anger to sadness.

"You are right, I should have," she said meekly. "Truth to be told, I sometimes find this body to be more of a curse than a blessing. I sometimes wish I was in my old body again, that I hadn't agreed to Future John's plan."

James was visibly surprised by her admission.

"Are you telling me you're feeling guilty about what happened? Remorse even?"

"Of course I do!" she replied and looked back at him. "They are the people I love! My family."

He looked at her in astonishment.

"I don't believe it," he said, "there might actually still be hope for you. But then why aren't you doing something to correct what happened to them?"

"Because I can't," she replied with slight desperation her voice. "The women's behavior is a direct result of the temporary presence of my nanobots inside them. They were never meant to heal or improve the human body, they were designed to kill, destroy and mutate in creative ways. Their creativity is a basic programming that came with the TOL-900 hardware. I can't change it because my chip is from a TOK-700 series. I realized too late that I won't ever be able to get their swarm intelligence under my control. The longer they are outside of my body, the more they begin to act on their own behalf. They become _'creative',_ as they are supposed to be. That's why I have to give everyone an electric shock after each treatment in order to kill them off."

"I… I didn't know that," James said.

"With each nanobot treatment I give them, it gets worse, no matter what. The bots do what they are supposed to do at first but it's always the same pattern: After being finished with their job, they raise the libido and manipulate the brain chemistry in a very distinctive way in a matter of seconds. Trying to reverse the effect would mean administering another batch of nanobots, which in return would again make it worse. Every time they become less inhibited and less ashamed, easier to arouse and more indifferent about what others think of their behavior. The women, that is. Men seem to be unaffected."

"Why do you think it's different with men?"

"I don't know. Men just become more potent and seem to accept the changes in their women without complaining. You and Tom Novak have never been treated, so you still reacted the old way to their unashamed behavior. You feel offended. But the others, Charley, Derek, even John... they accept the new normality without thinking much about it. It's as if the nanobots want to create an atmosphere that's perfect for procreation. But in contrast to the women, there's no actual change happening in the men's brain chemistry. If I only could communicate with the nanobots once they left my body..."

"So, once you administered them, they're left to their own devices? You can't control them anymore?"

"Correct. But even if I could find a way to control them, chances are high that the mental changes are permanent by now."

James remained silent for a moment.

"In other words," he finally said, "Cliffside Drive has been turned into a cesspool of iniquity and there's no prospect of improvement."

"No, not really," Alison admitted, sounding a little resigned. "Is that the reason why you and Terissa stay away from there lately?"

"It's part of it. But we also feel that we should live our own lives. You have to keep in mind that since she met Sarah and John, Terissa's life has been in shambles. First Miles died, then Danny was kidnapped and she was held hostage in her own house for months. Only now she's starting to recover and the more she deals with you, the more difficult that is. Maybe that changes again someday. But until then, she needs to put some distance between herself and your team. And since I'm her fiancé now, so do I. Consider our contact a working relationship."

"We'll always consider you a close friend and I hope you're not condemning Sarah and the others for what my nanobots did to them."

"No, of course not. I realize it's not their fault they're living in such a sinful way now."

"Sinful?" Alison scoffed and then frowned. "That's a very outdated way of looking at it. Also quite narrow-minded and harsh, if you don't mind me saying so. Being naked isn't a sin."

"Excuse me but I happen to be a religious man. Call me narrow-minded if you want but it goes against my belief and my moral principles to have willing, naked women all around me all day."

"Now give me a break, James. You make it sound like it's a brothel. It's not! They're naked, yes. And constantly sexually aroused, true. But their personalities haven't changed. They're still the people you know. Their characters haven't changed and they remain true to their loved ones. They won't cheat on them or… have wild sex orgies. And they still wear clothes when strangers or visitors from out of town are present!"

"Unfortunately, Terissa and I are neither strangers nor visitors from out of town. Besides, from what you just told me, turning Cliffside Drive into a brothel is just a matter of two or three more doses of nanobots."

"Yes… any more could send them over the edge," Alison admitted meekly. "That's why I keep a record of who I treated when and how often. And we have decided to restrict nanobot treatments for the women as much as possible, except in emergencies. They all agreed."

James sighed.

"I have to admit, I feel sorry for them. It's regrettable that they're not fully aware of their immoral state."

"Oh, they are. They are fully aware of it. But they chose to welcome the change, to embrace it. They don't consider it immoral."

James scoffed derogatively and Alison rolled her eyes.

"Why is it so difficult for you to accept that they might just be happy with the changes?" she asked.

"Because I know Sarah the way she used to be," he replied irritable. The _'old'_ Sarah would never approve of what has become of her now."

"The old Sarah was also traumatized, paranoid and psychotic. She isn't anymore. In fact, she's looking forward to a quiet life with Charley and to starting a family with him. She can now restart her life, as if there had never been that first T-800 in her life and Skynet had never existed. She finally made her peace with the past."

"And the price for that was throwing her decency and morals overboard? Sounds like a pact with the devil to me."

"Is that really you talking now or is it the religion you belong to?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Because religion and promiscuity don't exclude each other. The Christian concept of sin isn't shared by everyone in the world. There are many religions on earth that are rather libertine. Just think of the Kamasutra, which exists within the tradition of the Hindu Tantra."

"I'm talking of the Holy Bible only," James replied, "I'm a Christian and as such I believe in the words of our Lord, even if you will probably never understand it."

"It' s hard for me to understand how, in the 21st century, a more than 2000-year-old book can be used as a moral guideline for the general rules of conduct."

"Because it contains a lot of universal truths and eternal wisdoms we believers can draw strength and comfort from."

"Granted. But not everything that's written in it, translates into our time. Isn't it wrong to choose only the parts that do? Isn't that just devout cherry-picking?"

"Not if it's done in a responsible way."

Alison laughed.

"Responsible?" She asked, "Oh, yes. Humans are known to be sooo responsible. Responsible when it comes to religious extremism, responsible when it comes to creating weapons of mass destruction, responsible when it comes to going to war, responsible when..."

"Now you're getting cynical. Humans aren't perfect but we do our best to overcome our shortcomings."

"If I'm cynical, then rightly so. To base one's faith on what is written in a book that's thousands of years old, is in my eyes escapism, a way to flee the reality of the world. It's an excuse for not facing the real issues. Things have changed in time, people have changed in time, your knowledge has grown and the rules of living together are constantly changing. I'm not saying that faith is wrong but I'm saying that to avoid becoming obsolete someday, religions must adapt to the times, accept the challenges and face the realities of the modern world instead of remaining in the past."

"Believe it or not but you're charging an open door with me on that. I can agree to what you said. But you fail to understand that for most of us believers, religion is a tower of strength and not only a delusion."

"And that's why the Church has so much power over your lives," Alison concluded. "You allow them to tell you what's right and wrong, what's morally acceptable and what isn't. Religion shouldn't do that. The environment, nature and the social consensus should do that. But humanity has distanced itself from nature more and more, only perceiving it as decoration for the place they live in these days, decoration they think they can move around, redesign and put into other places. Even worse, humanity has begun to destroy nature on a large scale in the delusion of being able to control it. Have you heard of the Gaia hypothesis? If not, you should read about it."

"There are other factors that contribute to man destroying the environment. You cannot seriously blame those developments on religion alone."

"Can't I? You said yourself the Bible contains universal truths and eternal wisdom. It's saying that man was created in the image of God to _'be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth'_."

James was about to reply something, then suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alison asked.

"I'm sitting here, discussing religion and the Bible with a machine. Oh boy, I can't wait to introduce you to pastor Jonas. He'll love you." They stopped at a red light and James reached over to pull up the zipper on Alison's jacket. "Just hide that cleavage, will you?"

"You know, James," she said with a smirk, "under different circumstances, this could be considered sexual harassment."

"So sue me. Would love to see that go to court. You're not even human."

"My breasts are an erogenous zone nevertheless. And you just brushed them."

James groaned. The light turned green and he drove off. Suddenly, he chuckled.

"What now?" Alison asked.

"You're priceless, you know…" he replied, "You almost had me falling for it again. I'm pretty sure you either are a judgement from above or a temptation to test my fortitude."

"I prefer temptation," Alison said grinning, "after all, this body was made to seduce. It constantly emanates pheromones that make people feel attracted to me. I can see the effect in the biodata of every human around me and you are no exception, James. Being this close to me in this confined space almost drives you crazy with suppressed desire. Not that I blame you for it..."

James looked at her and thought of a snappy comeback but he couldn't think of any. She was right, of course. He'd felt it earlier already. The moment she stood close to him, he couldn't help but like her, feel attracted to her. Of course, he was fully aware that it was artificially induced, but that didn't change the fact. He also knew that this strange affection, this involuntary attraction to her would only last as long as they were this close together. He'd just have to weather it out and get some fresh air, then Alison would quickly turn into a very beautiful but hardly irresistible woman again.

"I suppose there isn't any way you could stop that?" he asked.

"What? The pheromones? No. It's as if I'd ask you to stop sweating."

Again, there was a moment of silence.

"You're having an erection," Alison stated without looking at him.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't forget I can scan through your clothes."

"I'M NOT HAVING AN ERECTION!"

"Yes, you do! My scanners can't be fooled."

"THEN YOUR SCANNERS ARE BROKEN! I'M NOT HAVING AN…"

James looked at her, then groaned.

"Fooled you again," she said with a wide grin.

"God have mercy on my soul," he stated, looking at her smirking face. "I swear, Alison, one day you're giving me a heart attack."

The two looked at each other, then James couldn't help but chuckle.

"See?" she asked. "You're getting the hang of it."

"Yes but it'll cost me my nerves."

"Tell me about him."

"Huh?"

"Pastor Jonas, tell me about him."

"Uh… I've known the man for thirty years, he was the one who married me to my ex-wife. He's a father figure, not only because of his profession but also because of our relationship. It pains me to see him in this uncomfortable position now, forced between a rock and a hard place."

Alison put a hand on his shoulder and immediately a jolt of excitement went through his body. He eyed her suspiciously but all he saw in her face, was genuine sympathy.

"Nothing will happen to him, I promise," she said empathically. "I won't allow him to become a victim of circumstance."

"I'm afraid he's already caught in the middle," James replied and stopped the car at the corner of 3rd and Van Ness, opposite of St. Brendan church.

"Not for much longer," Alison said and unbuckled, "come, let's go."

She left the car and started walking across the street towards the church. James quickly followed her, taking a deep breath in the fresh air. He instantly felt better.

"Any idea how the Vatican might have gotten the idea I'm in league with you?" he asked after he'd caught up with her.

"We assume that somebody must have seen you in the church in Mexico when we killed Cromartie," Alison replied.

James stopped dead in his tracks.

"But who?" he asked.

Alison stopped and turned around.

"We don't know yet," she said, "but it's the only event that can connect you with us."

"Yes, it would be an explanation," James agreed, "hadn't thought of that. The whole village seemed deserted, everyone was in hiding."

"And yet somebody must have drawn conclusions. John, Cameron and Marcus are already on their way there to check if we're right."

"What? John? Why? He's still wanted in Mexico."

"I know but he insisted. And I administered nanobots to him and Marcus. They'll be fine for a week or so if something should happen."

"Shouldn't you be with him instead of Cameron? You're our most powerful weapon and…"

"I'm needed here more," Alison said rigorously. "Cameron is with him, she can protect him as good as I can. I know that everything will be fine, they won't need me."

"How to you know that?"

"I just do. Also, Cameron will be recognized, I wouldn't be. The reaction to her reappearance will quickly prove if our suspicion is correct and might trigger events to get some clarity."

"Now that you mention it… I've been wondering… what do you need _me_ for here? Not that I haven't enjoyed our little talk but surely you could handle pastor Jonas on your own."

"Of course, I could," Alison agreed, "but we'd prefer him to be reasonable and join our side willfully. The chances of him doing that are considerably higher when I'm accompanied by someone he trusts."

"I see," James said, "I've heard a lot of rumors about your ability to influence people. Will I be witnessing that today?"

"Not if I can help it," Alison said, "it depends on the pastor's response. However, one way or another, we won't leave without him being our ally."

And with that, she walked on towards the church, James followed close behind, feeling a little uneasy.

 **-0-**

 **Interstate 5**

John looked over to the passenger side and couldn't suppress a chuckle, not to mention experiencing a feeling of déjà vu.

"Letting the wind blow through your toes again?" he asked smiling.

"Yup, experiencing the feeling of getting away from it all," she replied grinning, having her right foot stretched out of the window.

"You know that we'll be pulled over if the police sees you doing that?" Marcus asked from behind.

"You don't understand," Cameron explained, "I did the same last time we drove down here to get Cromartie's body from Mexico. Back then, John didn't want to believe that I could really feel the wind on my skin."

"I still feel kinda stupid when I think back to that," John admitted.

"Why didn't you believe her?" Marcus asked.

John sighed.

"It's hard to explain," he said. "I was going through difficult times. I felt estranged to Cam and my mother. And I was acting like a top-notch teenage asshole most of the time."

"You're still sixteen, right?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, but I feel as if I've aged ten years in the past ten months."

"You make a very adult impression but you're still sixteen and I'd say it's normal for a teenager to be an asshole most of the time. I know I was."

"Granted, but everything was okay between us until Sarkissian's car bomb."

"Car bomb?"

John and Cameron explained to him what had happened on his 16th birthday, how Cameron went bad and how John was forced to kill a man to protect his mother.

"Wow," Marcus said. "No wonder that left a mark on you. But how come you're all still alive if Cameron was set to kill you? Ever found out what really happened?"

"I overrode the killing order," Cameron replied, "then suppressed it. Permanently. It's now gone forever with the rewriting of my operating system."

"Just like that?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, just like that," Cameron answered.

"Even then, she was already more than just a computer, following programs," John said. "Back then none of us, let alone herself, knew how she managed to suppress Skynet's programming, and we feared she might go bad again someday. Now, however, we know that she was on the verge of becoming self-aware and that the physical stress to her chip only accelerated the process. She wasn't really damaged, she only interpreted her glitches that way."

"But back then we didn't know and John didn't trust me for quite a while after that," Cameron added, "he even got himself a girlfriend, mostly out of spite and to annoy me and mom."

"I believed the two had united against me," John said. "I believed they wanted to force me into becoming that great leader of mankind I was supposed to become. Riley seemed to be a nice distraction. Unfortunately that was all a setup... but that's another story."

"It can be very tough on you if your whole life has already been laid out for you," Marcus remarked. "You feel an urge to break out of it all."

"Exactly. And I suspected that all of Cam's attempts of getting closer to me, were just part of the scheme to make me that great leader. It was almost too late when I finally understood that her feelings were genuine."

"What caused your change of heart?" Marcus said.

"Let's say a butterfly came flying Cam's way and convinced her to take the initiative," John replied and looked over at his wife, reaching for her hand.

She smiled back at him, grabbed his hand and pressed it gently.

"There are so many things I regret, so many things I shouldn't have said," he stated with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and react differently to her attempts to earn my trust and friendship."

"Well," Cameron replied, "fortunately for you, I'm unable to hold a grudge against you. There's no need to make amends."

She leaned over and stroked his cheek. John took his view off the road just long enough to catch a kiss on the mouth from her. Marcus groaned.

"How long until the border?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes," Cameron replied. "And then about two more hours to Dejalo."

"Christ," Marcus exclaimed, "almost two-and-a-half hours more of teenage romance. Kill me now, please."

John and Cameron laughed. Marcus tried to keep a straight face but then couldn't help but join into the laughter as well.

 **-0-**

 **San Fernando**

"Are you sure nobody's able to eavesdrop on us here?" Allie asked as she looked down on the two tombstones of Bob Hope and his wife Dolores.

They stood in a small, densely overgrown garden behind the church. There was only a short footpath of natural stones that encircled it. All around were man-high, dense hedges and a plastered sandstone wall.

"I closed and locked the door to the church behind us," father Serra replied. "The only other way in or out is through a metal gate to the cemetery. But it's locked."

"Good," Emily said, "now let's talk about Terissa Dyson. What's your relationship to her?"

"I baptized her and I'm her father confessor. Why are you asking? Has your mission here on earth something to do with her?"

"Our mission here on earth is to protect the three cyborgs you might know from the media," Allie lied. "God has charged us with ensuring that they're welcomed and supported by the Church as much as possible."

"Emily here is one of them," Savannah added. "that's why her eyes were glowing red."

"Ooh, I see," Father Serra said. "Of course, now I understand. How stupid of me to think you were a demon. My apologies."

"Apology accepted," Emily said flatly. "What has Terissa told you about her son and his captivity and how much of it did you pass on in your monthly report to the diocese?"

The priest looked a bit sheepishly.

"What she confided in me didn't fall under the seal of confession," he said meekly, "it was in a talk over coffee. She only expressed her concern that her son might be too involved in the activities of the cy… _your_ activities."

"She mentioned us?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at Savannah and Allie who looked surprised as well.

"Not with words, but she made hints that left no doubt there was a connection."

"And then you passed on the knowledge?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, please don't punish me for that. I'm just a humble priest who meant well. And until now I believed that machines can't be part of God's creation. I believed machines can only be man-made."

"Well, I'm definitely not _man-made_ ," Emily replied a little irritated. "I'm a creation of Skynet, another living machine. I'm alive, priest, and you better make up your mind right now."

"I… I had no idea, really… Oh my God, I… please… please don't punish me."

"We won't harm you if you answer all our questions, father," Savannah said, "and you will, won't you?"

"What? Yes! Yes, of course, I'll answer all your question. But please, don't punish me."

"He's quite obsessed with the idea of punishment, isn't he?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, it seems to be a strong motivation for him," Emily agreed. "What else did you forward to the diocese?"

"Only that Danny Dyson, Terissa's son, was captured by that organization they recently uncovered and broke up, the, um... _Shadow Council_ , and that he was freed from his captivity with outside help. I assumed she meant the cyborgs."

"And that is all?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. No. Wait! I also forwarded that she's found new love after Miles' death and is planning to marry again. A man with the name James Ellison, a former FBI agent who now works as chief of security for Zeira Corp. She asked for my blessing. I gave it to her."

"And that is really all she told you now?" Savannah asked.

"I swear to God," said the priest and crossed himself again. "Ask him when you get back to heaven. I tried to get more information out of her but that's all she was willing to share."

"And then you informed your bishop?"

"Bishop Joseph Mahony, yes. We're old friends, we studied theology together at the University of Navarre in Spain. We're both members of Opus Dei."

Emily looked at the priest with her Terminator stare and noticed with satisfaction how drops of sweat started running down his forehead.

"Let's go," she finally said, "And concerning you, father Serra, from now on you will not talk to anyone about what you know of us cyborgs or anyone involved with us."

"If you don't keep your mouth shut," Savannah added, "we'll return and punish you for real. No confession will help you. And neither will God because we're here in his name, don't your ever forget that."

The priest gasped loudly.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!" he exclaimed, crossed himself once more and from the look on his face they could tell he was dead-serious and genuinely terrified.

The four walked back to the church door. Emily didn't need a key to unlock it, she simply ripped it open – an act the priest acknowledged with a gasp and a whimper. Savannah and Allie weren't sure whether it was because of the destroyed lock or the display of Emily's physical strength. They said goodbye to Father Serra and walked back to their car.

"Well, that was interesting," Savannah summarized, "But will he really remain silent?"

"I guess he will," Emily replied, "But I doubt that without Alison's chemical messengers he'd have said anything to us."

"Didn't John tell us to be gentle with him?" Allie said as they entered the car.

"We didn't harm him," Savannah replied, "Emily just really scared him with her red eyes. She was practically forced to use Alison's drug so he wouldn't have a heart attack."

"I really need to remember not letting my eyes light up unconsciously," Emily said.

"Yeah, right," Allie said, "you and your sisters have a talent for letting them light up _'unconsciously'_ in situations where it helps you."

"Is it that obvious?" Emily asked.

"Uh-huh," Savannah and Allie replied in unison.

"Damn… I had hoped it wouldn't be."

 **-0-**

 **Central L. A.**

James entered the church, moistened his fingers with holy water and crossed himself. Alison followed behind and watched the gesture with interest. The church was almost empty, only a handful of believers scattered across the large room, sitting alone or in pairs on the pews, partly mute, partly in prayer. They walked along the central aisle until they reached the boundary that separated the hall from the altar area. Father Jonas was about to light new candles on the altar. He noticed them walking towards him and paused with what he was doing.

"James," he said a little surprised, "I didn't expect to see you so quickly again."

"Hello, Father," James replied, "we need to talk. In private."

Pastor Jonas frowned, but then smiled.

"Of course, we can do that in my office. Who's your lovely companion?"

"Um, this is Alison Morgan," James said and introduced her to the priest while Alison kept looking around curiously in the vast hall of the church, being particularly fascinated with the colorful windows. "Alison is a close friend of the family and very interested in churches, so I brought her along."

"Interested in churches, huh?" the pastor asked Alison as he guided them towards an exit that led to an adjacent wing. "You mean as buildings?"

"Yes," Alison replied, "I'm fascinated by the architecture. There's nothing comparable to them. In particular, I like the great gothic cathedrals in Europe."

"Really? Have you been in one?"

"Sadly not but I hope to be able to go there soon."

"You should, they're magnificent."

"I know," Alison replied, "people feel small inside those huge cathedrals, they were built to impress the believers and make the common man think he's insignificant compared to the Church. Especially if you consider the time when they were built and how normal people lived in those times. I'm particularly fond of the leadlights. "

"Ah, yes," pastor Jonas said, "a traditional art, which unfortunately is almost extinct. Only a few know how to make such lead glass windows these days. Just enough to repair damages."

They reached a door and the pastor guided them into an office.

"So, what can I do for you, James?" Jonas asked and took place behind his desk, motioning the two to take seat in front of it.

"I came here to talk about what you mentioned to me yesterday," James replied as he sat down. "About the fact that the church knows of my connections to the cyborg girls."

Jonas looked surprised.

"Yesterday you insisted that you knew nothing about it," he said and looked at Alison with a frown, "what changed your mind?"

"The thought that you might be rubbed between two millstones. Alison and I are here to make sure that you don't become a victim of circumstance."

"How thoughtful of you, James. But I can assure you that I can take care of myself."

"With all due respect, father, but you can't," Alison said and the glare she gave him, suddenly made him uneasy.

"Who are you exactly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As I said," James replied in Alison's place, "she's a woman who's very interested in… the Church. She is here to represent a small group that would love to enter a dialogue with the, um… Vatican."

Pastor Jonas mustered James for a moment, then looked at Alison.

"Can you also speak for yourself?" he asked her.

"I can," Alison replied, "But I've been busy studying you."

"Studying me?" the pastor asked in a half-amused tone.

"Yes," Alison replied, "your bio functions, your brain activity, as well as your blood circulation, pulse and of course your digestion. You had pasta with mushroom sauce for lunch, hadn't you?"

"How do you…?"

"You should take care of your heart, pastor Jonas," Alison said, "you have advanced arteriosclerosis. I would advise you to see a cardiologist as soon as possible before a thrombus loosens in your arteries and causes a heart attack or stroke. It's good you stopped smoking years ago but your lungs haven't fully recovered yet. I recommend regular checks with an oncologist as a precaution. There aren't any tumors yet but you have a heightened risk for lung cancer. By the way, did you know you have a cyst on your spleen?"

Alison noticed how the pulse rate of the pastor suddenly raised considerably. The man opened and closed his mouth several times without uttering a word. It was the first time James saw the man speechless.

"Who…?" he said… "How…?"

He looked at Alison and thought he was hallucinating as a rip formed around her face that turned into an incision. With a soft buzz, her face pushed an inch forward and then swung to the side but continued to look at him. Pastor Jonas stared paralyzed at a pitch black surface with flashing LEDs, various switches, buttons and a hole where her mouth and trachea should have been. Alison's eyes kept watching him from her sideways swung face and it looked completely surreal to him, like a Venetian mask that had been removed and was now being held next to her head.

"I hope you're not going to faint," Alison's mouth said and her lips moved completely normally. "Not many people have seen what you're seeing now and even less will see me like this in the future. I'm Alison, I'm a cybernetic organism, a cyborg. I'm a machine with an artificial intelligence, my brain is a computer chip… and I'm alive."

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood**

Kenneth Fletcher had packed his small suitcase and was about to call a taxi when the doorbell chimed. He looked at the small monitor of his security system and saw that Candy Miller stood in front of the gate.

"The nerve," he muttered to himself and pondered whether to let her in to beat the crap out of her, just tell her to fuck off over the intercom or to ignore her and wait until she went away.

After a few seconds, his curiosity and his desire to get back at her got the better of him. He looked on his watch. The flight would go in four hours. Still enough time. He pressed the buzzer and the door opened. Candy entered the property and crossed the small front garden on a short path of evenly shaped rectangular marble slabs. She pressed against the large entrance door and it swung open.

"What do you want?" Fletcher received her with a hateful stare, his arms crossed.

"Looking how my favorite sex toy is today," she replied with a frivolous smile, looking around, "I forgot to tell you this is a really nice place, Kenny, I like it a lot. Sadly I didn't see much of it last night, was too busy playing with you. Wanna show me around?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck hear and now," Fletcher said with clenched teeth.

"Oh, I can give you three reasons," Candy replied in a sweet voice, "firstly because you'd get arrested and sentenced to life. Secondly, even if you would be able to avoid the police, you wouldn't be able to avoid John and his cyborg cunts. Believe me, they'd find you and then you'd wish the police had arrested you. They're very good at finding people, you know. I wouldn't try running from them. And thirdly, you'd miss the opportunity of enjoying my company."

Fletcher laughed hysterically and made a dismissive gesture.

"I gotta hand it to you, you really have the chutzpah," he said. "There's only one problem with your listing."

"And which is that?"

"My life is in ruins," he said and took a step towards her. "Thanks to you, I have nothing left to lose. So why should I care what happens with me, hm?"

Candy scoffed.

"Your life?" she asked. "Oh, please. Life's just a sexually transmitted disease that always ends fatally. An old life ends, a new one begins. Consider me unimpressed."

"You cynical bitch!" Kenneth said, getting increasingly angry, taking another step towards her, "You actually enjoyed destroying me, didn't you? It's not just because they ordered you to do it. Am I right?"

Candy shrugged.

"It was fun," she confirmed.

"From now on and thanks to you, I'll depend on the mercy of others for the rest of my life," he continued. "Frankly, I'd rather die than being the puppet of Catherine Weaver. So why shouldn't I just do it? Why don't I just kill you?"

"I dunno, Kenny. Why don't you try?"

"I could just walk up to you… like this… put my hands around your neck… like this… and then just squeeze until you don't breathe anymore, like... what the…?"

His hands started shaking as he tried to press them around her throat. He was unable to touch her! It was as if there was an invisible force field that kept his hands off her neck. He used more power until his hands were shaking. He started sweating from the effort but to no avail. Candy had closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the kill. Now that nothing was happening, she took a peek, then opened her eyes completely and smiled, observing his struggle.

She grabbed his hands and pushed them away, then simply walked around Fletcher, starting to take off her clothes.

"You surely don't mind that I make myself comfortable while we talk, do you?" she asked.

Fletcher noted that her panties were absolutely soaked and that she carried what looked like a vibrator of sorts in her vagina. As she pulled it out to lick it clean, white liquid splattered down on the wooden floor.

Candy took place on the sofa and provocatively spread her legs, presenting her leaking vulva to him. Fletcher, however, stared confusedly at his still shaking hands, which hadn't wanted to follow his commands when he'd try to put them around her neck.

"Tell me, Kenny," she said while absentmindedly stroking her pussy, "on a scale of 1 to 10, how stupid do you think I am, hm?"

"What?" he asked uncomprehending, looking at her.

"I may be a horny cunt but I'm not a _stupid_ horny cunt," she said. "You didn't really think I came here just like that, without protection, letting myself getting beaten up or worse by you, did you?"

"What have you done to me, you filthy whore?"

"Sweet talk won't help you, honey," Candy replied with a smirk. "Think about it. You know my name, you know what I do for a living, it wouldn't have been a problem for you to find out where I live to get your revenge on me. So I took precautions… in my own interest."

"Precautions? What do you mean?" Fletcher asked, suspecting no good.

"When I had my power over you, I left some… instructions within your brain. I whispered them into your ears, inaudible for the microphones. John and his cyborg bitches know nothing about it. It was a risk but I'm happy to see it has worked."

"What have you done to me, you fucking bitch?"

"Mmmmh… yes, I'll gladly be your fucking bitch. Do you know Isaac Asimov and his three laws of robotics? Well, I changed them a bit but basically that's what I did to you. From now on, you may not injure or harm me or, through inaction, allow somebody else to harm or injure me. And if you learn that I'm not well in any way, you'll come to my aid. You'd even sacrifice your own life to protect me and will do anything I need to feel fine. From now on, you're my knight in shining armor."

"You're crazy," Kenneth replied, shaking his head, "you can't be serious. I'm not gonna do or be anything like that."

"Oh, yes, you'll be. We'll be best buddies, Kenny. Fuckbuddies, to be precise. That's why I'll be moving in here."

"WHAT!?"

"You see, it is very vital for my wellbeing that I get fucked very regularly. Five or six times a day at least. But for starters, my cunt sooo needs to be eaten out. Can't you see? ON YOUR KNEES, FUCKTOY! And come crawling towards me to eat me out!"

"What the fuck…?" Kenneth asked as he sank down on all fours. "I'm gonna kill you," he uttered, as he crawled on all fours towards her open legs. "I'm going to rip your heart out, I'llmmmmppfff…"

He was muted as his mouth met with her pussy, starting to suck and lick.

"Ah, nice," Candy said and closed her eyes, "just what the doctor ordered."

"MMMMBLLPPFFFFGGGMMM!"

"Oooh, yes, keep talking, it vibrates so nicely against my clit." She pulled his head up. "I hope you're enjoying this as much as I do."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Good sex toy, now back to work," she said, letting his head go.

"MMMMMMMBLLLLBBFFF!"

"I might be John's and his metal cunts' bitch and you might be their bitch now as well, but that doesn't mean _you_ can't be _my_ bitch as well. From now on, you're going to be my private, personal fucktoy. Oooh… yeah, I think I'm cumming… you surely remember I'm a squirter, right?"

A gush of clear liquid shot out of Candy's pussy and wettened Fletcher's face and hair. She leaned back and moaned blissfully.

"That… was a nice start," she purred and got on all fours, presenting her butt to him, "now I really, really _need_ to get fucked up the ass."

 **-0-**

 **Mexico**

John, Cameron and Marcus had no trouble whatsoever crossing the border to Mexico. Now they were leaving the outskirts of Tijuana behind and started using the unpaved dirt roads that would eventually lead them to the village of Dejalo.

"So, what's your plan?" Marcus asked as they were just half an hour away from their destination.

"We're seeking confirmation," John replied, "we're not planning on staying there long, only until we found the one who supposedly reported the incident to his superiors in the Catholic Church."

"Uh-huh," Marcus said, sounding skeptical. "Not much of a plan."

"We don't know what to expect there," John argued. "We might have to improvise."

"Improvise, huh?" Marcus asked in the same tone. " _Improvise_ is just a euphemism for having no clue about what to do."

"All right," John said a little unnerved, "if you have a suggestion, let's hear it."

"According to all we know, we have to assume Dejalo is infiltrated and contaminated from top to bottom by the Tijuana Cartel. We know that the village police are on their payroll and I don't rule out that the local clerics are also involved with the cartel. They don't necessarily have to be corrupt. Fear can also be a strong motivator, even for a priest or the likes."

"What's your point?" Cameron asked.

"My point is that we don't know who forwarded the information to the Vatican. Could be the village pastor or one of his altar boys, could also be the police, some random inhabitants or a member of the drug cartel. We just don't know. So we should focus on the things we know and act accordingly."

"And how exactly should we act in your opinion?" John asked.

"Put yourself in the shoes of one of the local drug lords, John. There was a massacre in a village on your territory nine months ago, a massacre for that the authorities put the blame on you because they've been desperately looking for something to blame you for. You don't want to stand for that, you want retribution and revenge, you want to find the true culprits. You have information that there's more behind that massacre than meets the eye. What would you do as drug lord, hm?"

"I'd have my people watch for suspicious visitors, especially gringos. I'd probably put lookouts and alarm posts all around the area and especially in Dejalo."

"Exactly."

"But I already considered that," John said, "that's the reason we're taking these dirt roads."

"Yes, but what will you do once we reached the village? Park in front of the church and get out, so everyone can see you going in there?"

"That wouldn't be exactly wise, would it?" Cameron asked.

"No," Marcus agreed, "that would be stupid. _Very_ stupid."

John thought a moment about what Marcus had said.

"We go through the rough terrain," he then said, "this Jeep should be able to handle it. We park somewhere off the road and walk to Dejalo, trying to remain unnoticed. The church is on the edge of the village. If we do it right, nobody will see us coming and going. Marcus, you stay in the car and wait for my signal, in case we need to make a sharp exit."

"Now you're talking," Marcus replied smiling, "it's still risky and a hell of a dare but at least we have a plan."

* * *

About a mile from Dejalo, John drove the Jeep off the road and through the undergrowth. With the GPS navigation, he maneuvered the vehicle through the rough terrain until they were about five hundred yards outside the village. He cut off the engine and they got out.

"Can you sense anything?" John asked Cameron.

"No," she said, "we're alone within a radius of at least one hundred yards."

"Good," John replied and walked to the tailgate, opened it and accessed the hidden weapons compartment with a hidden switch.

He armed himself with a Glock while Cameron picked her anti-Terminator gun and an Uzi. They dressed up as Mexicans, with Cameron wearing a long-flowing, colorful dress and a headscarf and John a typical farmer's outfit with a sombrero, a long-haired wig and a fake moustache.

"How do we look?" John asked.

"Like two extras in a cheap Italo western," Marcus replied, who'd chosen to arm himself with an Uzi and a shotgun.

"Thanks, Marcus, you know how to motivate," John said.

"It'll do," the elite soldier added with a shrug. "Remember, half an hour. If you're not back by then, I come looking for you."

"What makes you think we'll need any help?" Cameron asked.

"Just a hunch," Marcus replied with a smirk, "call it intuition. When something like this goes too smoothly for so long, it's bound to become a huge mess."

"Let's hope you're wrong," John said, "let's go, Cam."

Marcus saw them walking off into the direction of the village, then entered the driver's seat of the Jeep and waited.

 **-0-**

 **Central L.A.**

"Are you alright?" James asked and handed pastor Jonas a glass of water, which the man took with shaking hands.

"Th… th… thank you," he said, his eyes still fixed on Alison who now looked at him smiling, her face back into place.

"I know how you feel," James said, "first time I realized they're real, I was shaking all over as well."

"So… it's true… you're working with them?"

"More than that, old man. I consider them close friends."

"But… they're not human. How…?"

"I know," James replied, looking at Alison, "but if you wouldn't know, you couldn't tell the difference. They have all the qualities a human has, they're even annoying at times."

"You only perceive us as annoying at times because it's very easy to lead you up the garden path," Alison replied smiling, then looked at pastor Jonas. "He reacts very predictably to certain provocations. For instance, he really believed I was going to visit you in a see-through tank top."

"Hey, you still wear that see-through tank top underneath your jacket! And you have to admit you'd be capable of doing it." James said defensively and also looked at the pastor, "They like to play all kinds of pranks on me because they know I'm…"

"Uptight…?" Alison suggested.

"Morally stable!" James corrected.

Pastor Jonas chuckled.

"You always _were_ kind of uptight, James," he said. "Always taking everything so serious."

"See?" Alison said. "He agrees with me, you should loosen up more. He must know, he's been your friend for so many years."

James just looked away, obviously not willing to argue with Alison _and_ pastor Jonas. The latter studied Alison's face very carefully, then held out his hand to her.

"Take it," he said.

Puzzled, Alison took the pastor's hand. He frowned and started feeling it up, turning it around, letting his fingers brush over it.

"I believe," he said, "that you can tell the quality of a person by feeling their hands. You have kind hands. Warm, soft, friendly."

"Thank you," was all Alison could think of saying.

"You seem confused," the pastor assessed, looking at her.

"You're not what I expected," she replied, "I thought you would be more… dismissive towards me."

"Because you're a machine and not human?"

"Yes."

Pastor Jonas chuckled.

"I admit your demonstration was... discomforting," he said, "it shocked me, I'm still shaking a little. But I also admit it left no doubt about what you are. You know, I saw your interview on TV and many of the things you said there, are actually true. You can't hold a mirror up to humanity enough these days. I also took notice of the things you did. Saving lives, helping people, protecting them."

"They don't have a heart," James said, "but if they had, it'd be a good one."

"I noticed. All I needed, was touching her hand and looking into her eyes to know that," pastor Jones answered and padded Alison's hand before letting it go, "I have no doubt you are also part of God's creation. You deserve your place in our world."

"You're telling the truth," Alison said and sounded surprised.

"Why, of course, my dear," the pastor replied, "why would I be lying to you?"

"Maybe it's because we fear the Vatican might judge them differently," James said.

"Then they'd be even more stupid than I already think they are," pastor Jonas replied energetically. "I only delivered their message to you, nothing more. You don't seem to think much of church representatives."

"The Christian belief seems to be very dogmatic," Alison said, "and the representatives of this doctrine often seem very narrow-minded and biased towards anything that doesn't fit into their view of the world."

The pastor chuckled again.

"She's not talking around the bush. I like her," he said, "you're right, child. Many of us are as you described. But they're mostly in the higher ranks. We pastors and priests are mostly very down-to-earth and hands-on. I'm a supporter of those who prefer a more flexible, open and tolerant interpretation of the doctrine of faith."

"Oh?" Alison asked, "So you don't always take the Bible literally?"

"The Bible is a wonderful manual and a moral compass when it comes to mastering the problems of life. But it doesn't have an answer to everything and its statements can be interpreted ambiguously. It is a book that can give great comfort and support but can also be misused very easily. Personally, I always thought that because it was written by monks and not by God himself, what it says isn't carved in stone."

"I know," Alison replied, "I've read and memorized it."

"You did?" the pastor asked astonished.

"Of course," Alison replied, "it's what you in the western world constructed your lives and your social structures around for millennia. In my eyes, it's necessary to read the Bible in order to understand human beings."

"Charming, warm, intelligent, beautiful… and wise," pastor Jonas said smiling. "I really like her. I don't know what it is but she makes me feel fifty years younger again."

James rolled his eyes and forced himself to avoid any comment about Alison's pheromones.

"Are the other two like her as well?"

"Yes and no," James said with a sigh, "there are minor differences but they're very much alike when it comes to their characters. To be fair, I shouldn't deny you the fact that their behavior can change quickly. Threaten them or those they care about, and they quickly turn into brutal, unscrupulous killing machines that stop at nothing."

Pastor Jonas leaned back in his chair.

"Well…" he said thoughtfully, "I've talked to a lot of soldiers who returned from the war in Iraq and sometimes one gets the impression that it's not at all difficult to turn humans into killing machines as well. Ruthlessness is first and foremost a human trait."

"True words," Alison said.

"I can understand why James has taken a liking to you even though he is a _'man of the book'_ , as he likes to describe himself, and is indeed quite uptight."

"I think we've exchanged enough pleasantries now," James said a little annoyed, "Alison and I are here to make sure we can rely on your discretion. Can we?"

"I think we can," Alison replied before the pastor could. "His brain activity reveals no ulterior motives or hidden agendas. He has been completely honest with us the whole time. I believe we can trust him."

"You can not only scan my body but also my brain?" the pastor asked astonished.

"And so much more," James said, "You have no idea."

"I suppose your abilities in the wrong hands could be easily misused?"

"Indeed," Alison replied, "that's one of the reasons we remain in hiding."

Pastor Jonas nodded.

"A wise decision," he said, "One shouldn't hand mankind everything that's technically possible. After all, not everything is part of _God's_ creation. Some things are a work of the devil."

"To be frank," Alison said, "I believe in neither of the two but I know what you mean and agree with it."

"Well, who knows?" the pastor asked with a smile and leaned back, "maybe Lucifer is walking the streets of our very city and nobody suspects a thing."

 **-0-**

 **Dejalo, Mexico**

John and Cameron approached the church from the back, carefully to not be spotted.

"The entrance is at the front," Cameron said in a low voice, "we have to walk around the building."

"I know," John said, "let's try to be as inconspicuous as possible."

They rounded the corner and overlooked the market place of the village. The early afternoon sun burned hot from the sky and not many people were to be seen. Cameron noticed four men and two women in the open, none of them seemingly paying attention to them. The shutters on all houses were closed. Swiftly but not too quickly they walked to the entrance and entered the church through the open door.

As they crossed the threshold, a little boy came running from the opposite direction and almost bumped into Cameron.

"Watch where you're going," she said in perfect Spanish and smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied and looked up to her with an apologetic face.

"It's alright, off you go," she said with a smile and took off her headscarf, looking into the deserted church room.

John also took off his sombrero. The boy still smiled back up at them but then, unnoticed by Cameron or John, his smile froze the moment he saw their complete faces. He said nothing and ran outside, quickly crossing the square.

It was much cooler inside the church. John and Cameron walked towards the altar, reaching the spot where Cromartie had fallen, and looked down.

"Seems like it was only yesterday," John remarked.

"Sometimes your sensation of time is quite off," Cameron remarked.

"It's just a saying, it means…"

"I know," she said and poked him.

Through the door left to the altar, a man entered. It was a priest, dressed in the traditional black robe, wearing a straw hat against the blazing sun outside. He looked at the two – and immediately went pale.

"Ah, I see you recognize us, padre," John said, taking off his wig and the moustache.

The priest was about to turn around and run outside again but Cameron was quicker, blocking his way.

"Por favor," he said, "I've done nothing wrong, please don't kill me!"

"Kill you?" John said. "Why would we kill you? Is there a reason we should do that?"

"They said you might come back," the priest said, "and then more people would die if we didn't report it immediately."

"Who is _'they'_?" Cameron asked, letting her eyes glow red.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" the priest said gasping and crossed himself.

"She asked you a question," John said, "you better answer it."

"The drug people!" the priest said hastily. "They told us to look out for you! Please, don't kill me!"

John groaned. What was it with his killing fixation?

"Nobody's going to be killed here today if we can help it," he said. "Now, from your words I conclude you saw us here in December?"

The priest nodded.

"Tell us what you saw," Cameron said and gave him her Terminator stare. "If you tell us, we leave you unharmed."

The priest nodded violently, seeming quite intimidated.

"Si, I'll tell," he said hastily. "I was hiding in the confessional from the shooting in the village. I saw the black gringo entering the church, kneeling down for prayer. Then the other gringo entered, the tall one, carrying a weapon. I thought my time had come. The black gringo asked the tall one if he came to repent and the tall one replied he was looking for a _John Connor_. And then… the shooting began. From the openings above. The black gringo quickly ran out of the door but the other gringo, he… he just stood there, returning fire, getting hit countless times, but wasn't going down."

The priest swallowed.

"Go on," John said.

"Then _she_ walked in," he said and pointed at Cameron, "carrying a shotgun. She opened fire at the tall gringo. He returned fire and hit her but she also didn't budge. Then she shot his head and I saw it disintegrating, revealing metal underneath. She shot several times, then finally the tall one went down, shaking violently. It was then that I realized he wasn't human but a robot. More people entered the church, including you and the black gringo. Then you… shot the robot into his right eye."

John and Cameron looked at each other.

"You have a very good memory," Cameron said.

"I… it's a gift. I hardly forget anything I learned."

"Alright, go on," John ordered.

"When the robot was dead, I saw you removing something from its head that looked like a computer chip. And she…" he pointed at Cameron, "… loaded the body on her shoulder and carried it away. I realized she must be a robot, too. She is, isn't she?"

"Who else knows about what you saw?" John asked without answering the question.

"I… I talked to the police in Tijuana. They could identify the black gringo as a former FBI agent, James Ellison, and you and the other woman as John and Sarah Connor, wanted terrorists. But to my knowledge, they never really pursued the case from there on. They were very eager to blame the Tijuana Cartel for the massacre and filed the case. No one was interested in a more complicated explanation and I was ordered to remain silent. I only confided in my bishop and haven't spoken to anyone else ever since."

"And the drug cartel?" Cameron asked.

"They questioned me but I told them nothing. If they found out I spoke to the police in Tijuana, they'd kill me. But they have your description and told people in the village to look out for you. Other than that, they have no information on you."

At that moment, the little boy from a few minutes earlier came running into the church. He was followed by a middle-aged man. The boy pointed at John and Cameron very excitedly.

"There, father, see?" he said, "It's them! From the pictures, As I told you."

The man who was addressed as the boy's father, looked at John and Cameron, turned pale, crossed himself and ran out of the church again, followed by his son.

"Uh oh," John said and pulled out his cellphone, "not good. I better call Marcus, we might need to get out of here quickly. Cam, please guard the entrance."

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

"Yes," Alison said into her phone as she and James left pastor Jonas' church, "Yeah, it's consistent with what the pastor told us ... Yes, Archbishop Mahony. I will visit him next… No, I don't need any help for that ... thank you. See you later, Emily."

"So… all three reported to bishop Mahony?" James asked as they reached his car.

"Yes, mom and Emily confirmed it. It looks like the threads are joining at his office. I'm afraid I won't get around touching him a little harder. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," James replied. "He walked out of the child abuse affair with no penalty, even though he had been informed about it for years, probably decades. A little punishment would really do him good, he is one of those who has given the Catholic Church such a bad reputation."

"Pastor Jonas didn't seem to like him either."

"That's no secret, the two can't stand each other. Jonas thinks Mahony is too dogmatic and Mahony thinks Jonas is too liberal. It's no secret who's side I'm on. Besides, in the end I'm still a guardian of the law, I suppose, and cannot understand why someone comes out of a case with impunity that would have put others in prison for years. And that only because he is a clergyman. Are you sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry, James, but I'll have to use my chemical messengers and you're not protected against them. Unless you want me to use my nanobots on you first…?"

"No, thanks, I'll pass. It's not worth it."

"One day I might have to save your life that way," Alison gave him cause to consider.

"I'll rather cross that bridge when I get to it," James replied and entered his car. "Get in, I'll drive you back to where you left your truck."

Alison shrugged and got in on the passenger side.

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood**

"Woohoo," Candy said, "that was one of the best fucks in my career. Well… I admit it's been a short career but…"

She looked down at Fletcher who knelt in front of the sofa, letting his head hang down.

"You okay, Kenny?"

"Fuck off, I hate you!"

"No, you don't. Come on, admit it, you clearly enjoyed that."

"Only because you messed with my mind," he replied.

"You and I have much in common," Candy stated.

He scoffed and looked at her.

"Am I supposed to laugh now?"

"I'm serious. For one, we were both treated roughly by the Connor team."

Kenneth scoffed again.

"Oh yeah, that makes us practically identical," he said cynically, "The CEO and the porn star. Next, you'll probably suggest helping me with my revenge on them."

"Revenge?" Candy asked and frowned. "Oh no, I won't do that. And you better forget about it very quickly."

"Why not? You don't like them either, I can tell."

"You're right, I don't like them. But as I said, I'm not stupid. There won't be a revenge, not even an attempt."

"I don't understand. Why not? Now that I think about it, the two of us together could come up with something, I'm sure. They have to have weaknesses. You know them better than I…"

"You're fucking right about that! I know them better than you and that's why I say NO!"

"You're afraid of them."

"You bet I'm afraid of them! And so should you!"

"But I want my revenge!"

"' _I want my revenge, I want my revenge'_ ," she mockingly parroted him, then suddenly became serious. "Now listen to me carefully, you fool. You may try to get back at them but I tell you here and now it would end badly for you. Don't think just because you're rich that you have power. They have your balls in an iron grip and won't let go of them again. Ever! Besides… what's so bad about it? They value loyalty very much and chances are high that we both can live a happy, peaceful life if we cooperate with them."

"Maybe that's okay for you but not for me. If you won't help me, I'll do it alone, I…"

She slapped him hard over the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Silence, you idiot! You still haven't understood who you're dealing with! Don't even think for a second you have a chance. And as ignorant as you are, you'd pull me into it as well. You won't attempt any kind of retribution or I swear I will warn them about you! Is that clear?"

Kenneth looked up at her in surprise while he rubbed his cheek. What had gotten into her? He looked into her face and saw fear in it. No, terror. It was as if the mask Candy was wearing all the time, the mask of the insatiable fuckslut, had suddenly vanished for a moment. But before he could finish the thought, it was back again.

"I'm sorry," she said, carefully stroking his face. "I'll suck your cock to make it up to you."

She bent down to do just that but Kenneth recoiled.

"Just give me one good reason!" he said. "One good reason why I shouldn't try to get my revenge on them. Let's make a deal. If you convince me, I'll let you live here as my housemate. If not, you leave and never try to make contact to me again. That's fair, isn't it?"

Candy considered him for a moment.

"All right," she finally said. "You want to know why there will be no revenge?"

"Yes! Please."

"Very well. As I already told you on the phone, I used to be a man. That wasn't a joke. I was an officer in the human resistance after Judgement Day, my name was Dirk Miller. But I betrayed John and his team. Badly. As a punishment, Alison transformed me into a woman. She gave me this body and turned me into a complete slut. I'm horny twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I can't say no to sex, no matter who asks. I need it. Permanently. Anyone can ask me to spread my legs and I will do it for them. Any man can bend me over a table and fuck me from behind without asking and I will scream out in joy."

"I… didn't know… how is that possible? How did she do that to you?"

"Alison's body was designed to spread diseases and mutations among the human population after Judgement Day. She produces nanobots that can be programmed to transform any living being according to her wish. In addition to that, she can administer drugs through your skin or the air that you breathe. They can change the way you think, feel and behave. Those drugs are responsible for the fact that I love to be such a horny, insatiable nymphomaniac."

"If you like it that much, it doesn't seem much of a punishment to me."

"Ah, but there's a catch."

"And which is that?"

"No matter how often and how long I get fucked, it's _never_ enough. I'm constantly leaking girl cum. When I walk around naked, I leave a trail of cum on the ground. My nipples are always so hard and sensitive that it's unbearable for me to wear a bra. Being dressed is torture for me and if I am, I have to muster all my willpower to not rip it off my body before I go insane with lust. The only way I can stand wearing clothes, is having a buzzing vibrator in me all the time. That's the real punishment, Kenny, that I love having sex all the time but can never get enough of it. The more I fuck, the hornier I get. An orgasm is not a relief but just a prelude to the next one. Only after total exhaustion and a night of sleep, my body kinda resets itself and the arousal game is starting all over again."

"What about your, um… language?"

"Oh, that…" Candy chuckled, "not exactly socially acceptable, is it? Also one of Alison's nasty ideas. I always talk like a trashy, horny cunt now, no matter what. Only when I had a good fuck or a few orgasms, like now, and try really hard, I can have a somewhat normal conversation. But it won't last for long."

Kenneth looked at her and saw in her face that she was telling the truth. He also saw the turmoil, the horror and the suffering behind her mask. He realized that Candy Miller, the porn actress, the insatiable slut was just a camouflage. In moments like this, apparently her real personality broke through, if only for a moment.

"That's… incredible… and also quite terrifying," he said.

"Oh, yes. Believe me, Kenny, I learned my lesson. I won't cross them again, ever. I don't want to think about what that bitch would do to me next time. Mmmh… then again, maybe a second cunt… or a third… I clearly don't have enough holes to fuck yet."

Kenneth noticed with horror that Candy's moment of clarity was obviously over. He saw how new cum oozed out of her vagina as she began stroking it.

"Or maybe some additional tits, what do you think, housemate? Reason enough to not go after them?"

"It's a reason," Kenneth said, "and I stand to my word."

"Cheer up, Kenny. You might think you've been treated unfairly and punished hard but believe me, you got off with a really mild penalty. I, on the other hand… oh God… I need you now. Please. Fuck me again!"

"No," he said. "I need to go now."

"You didn't listen, I NEED you to fuck me again. NOW!"

"And I said no! I can't believe I did it the first time."

Candy chuckled.

"You did it because you thought I had power over you."

"What?"

"The truth is, you cannot harm me. But apart from that, you don't have to do anything I want or need. What you did, was because you enjoyed being a submissive. I noticed it last night already. You really liked what we did, deep down inside, you really love being my fuckslave."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kenneth said indignantly but he didn't sound completely convincing.

"Say what you want but your secret's out now," Candy added with a smirk. "That revelation is almost as good as an orgasm."

"You're sick!"

"No, _you're_ the one who's sick! I'm your medicine. Think about it, Kenny, you and me, it makes perfect sense. You've been looking for a domme all your life but didn't want to admit it to yourself."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh yeah?" she said. "Then why are you still kneeling in front of me?"

And with that, she slid off the sofa and bent forward, kissing him on the mouth while holding his head pressed against hers.

At first, he struggled.

Then, reluctantly, he returned the kiss. And it lasted long. Very long.

Finally, Candy let go.

"Is there anything else you have to say, slave?" she asked. "Or will you fuck me now?"

* * *

Half an hour later, both were completely exhausted. Candy rose from the couch and started looking around the house while Kenneth contemplated his fate, trying to decide what he really wanted. Should he welcome the new status quo or reject it? Had he really been looking for a woman who dominated him? Was that the reason why he could never find a girlfriend, why they all seemed so weak and superficial to him? Candy was a total slut, yes, and she talked like a trailer trash whore. But behind that mask, she was very intelligent and knew what she wanted. And she also knew how to talk to him and treat him. Should he succumb to her?

"Fuck, I love this place," Candy called out from the kitchen. "It's modern, tasteful and not too big. I'm fed up with my filthy apartment and my fat, ugly landlord. Not that I'm complaining. He gave me a twenty-five percent discount on the rent in exchange for regular blowjobs. He has a huge dick and I offered him free fucks if he increased it to fifty percent but he's such a coward, kept talking about his wife and how she would beat the crap out of him. What a wimp. And what a waste, he doesn't even fuck her anymore with that glorious cock. Say, do you have any cash in here?"

"Huh? Oh… um… there must be about 10,000 dollars in the safe."

"Very good, write down the combination, I might wanna order in for dinner. I'm kinda broke and not all delivery guys accept a blowjob as payment."

Candy stopped at the packed suitcase next to the entrance door.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Washington," Kenneth replied weakly. I'm supposed to be questioned by homicide about three dead employees who were probably killed by a cyborg. The flight leaves in two hours."

"Do you think you're in any trouble?"

"No, nothing to worry about. It's just that I have to make a testimony. I'll return right afterwards."

Candy reached down and stroked the still kneeling man's cock.

"You better make sure you'll be back as soon as possible," she said, "is that clear?"

"Yes, Candy… I'll… oww!"

She had grabbed his balls and was pressing them slightly.

"That'll be ' _Yes, Mistress'_ for you from now on. Got that?"

"I… yes… Mistress."

"Very good, fucktoy. See? That didn't hurt. You earned a reward."

She kissed him tenderly on the mouth while gently rubbing his dick. It felt wonderful. What was happening here? Was he falling in love with Candy? He had to admit that he's made the decision, he was going to be the sub and she his domme. However, the weirdest part of it was that he felt humiliated and excited at the same time. Was this how his life was going to be from now on? And if yes, why was he suddenly looking forward to it so much?

After a long kiss, Candy loosened herself from him.

"Enough reward," she said. "Get a shower, get dressed and then off you go. We can deal with the details of my moving in with you when you come back. Leave the keys."

"Yes, Mistress," he replied weakly and got up.

His knees hurt and he stretched his legs, then realized that looking down at her didn't feel right. He should be looking up at her. And before he could fully comprehend what he was thinking, he knew that from now on, she would make the decisions for him. It filled him with anticipation and thrill.

While Kenneth went into the bathroom, Candy stepped onto the terrace and enjoyed the view over Los Angeles for a moment.

"Oh yes, I'm going to like it here," she said while her ever dripping pussy left a puddle of cum on the ground.

 **-0-**

 **Downtown L.A.**

The Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels was designed by the prize-winning Spanish architect Rafael Moneo. Using elements of postmodern architecture, the church and the Cathedral Center featured a series of acute and obtuse angles while avoiding right angles. Contemporary statuary and appointments decorate the complex. Prominent of these appointments are the bronze doors and the statue called The Virgin Mary, all adorning the entrance. In addition to the church, the cathedral grounds also include a mausoleum, gift shop, cafeteria, conference center, and clergy residences.

Alison walked right up to the entrance in the part of the building pastor Jonas had described. She found the door and the button for the doorbell and pushed it. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the small speaker next to the door started crackling.

"Yes?" a male voice said.

"Pastor Theo Jonas," Alison said in the old man's voice, "I need to speak to bishop Mahony, it's urgent. Tell him it concerns what we talked about last week."

"One moment, please," the voice said and the crackling in the speaker stopped.

Then, about a minute later, the door buzzed and Alison pushed it open. All too easy. They didn't bother installing cameras..

From the moment she entered the building, she started emanating her chemical messengers. As she walked by some surprised dignitaries and employees, their demeanor towards her quickly changed from a frown to a happy smile. In less than two minutes, she'd reached the door pastor Jonas had described. When she opened it and entered the outer office, she saw a young woman sitting behind a desk, apparently a secretary. She looked up.

"Who are you?" the woman asked flabbergasted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Archbishop," Alison replied and passed her by, "make sure we're not being disturbed."

"Hey, hey, wait! You can't go… uh… I mean… you…" she smiled brightly at her. "Of course you can enter, my lady. I'll see to it that nobody disturbs you."

"Thank you," Alison said courteously, opened the door to the Archbishop's office and entered the room.

 **-0-**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

Jessica Casper sat alone on the bench next to the pond, like always. She'd brought a book, like she always used to. And within the book, she'd hidden a small envelope she used as a bookmark, like usual. She opened the book and put the envelope down on the bench to her left, then started reading.

Only a moment later, the envelope vanished into thin air. Jessica pretended to read for another fifteen minutes, then got up and left, heading back to her apartment to prepare for dinner. It had been a busy day but unfortunately, Reverend Bridger hadn't shown her the place where the detonators were set off. She suspected that the master password was required for that. Only Guy Rossi and Reverend Bridger knew that one. But Guy Rossi was dead. Bummer.

Without her knowing it, Jessica was being watched. Reverend Bridger hid in the shadows of the bushes as she passed him by on her way back to her quarters. He noticed the missing envelope in her book. He wasn't surprised, he'd seen it vanish into thin air. There was no reaction of Jessica Casper when it did, which meant she must have expected it to disappear. Bridger walked over to the bench and scanned it. His infrared told him that the place where she sat was still warm. It also told him that the spot right next to her was still warm as well. Somebody had sat there, probably the one who took the envelope.

There were two possible explanations. One: This was all part of the Supreme Reverend's plan and Jessica only did as she was instructed. Two: This was not part of the Supreme Reverend's plan and Jessica Casper was a spy or traitor. Bridger began to calculate which of the two options was the more probable one.

He came to the result that they were both equally possible. The Supreme Reverend had ordered to deactivate the surveillance system in her apartment but he hadn't said anything about not surveilling her outside of it. He called his security team to charge them with installing a hidden camera in the bushed behind that bench, a camera that covered the whole color spectrum. Bridger didn't know what was going on here but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Jessica locked the door behind her and quickly got into her bedroom, opening the book. On the page where she'd stopped reading, she found a small, yellow Post-it with a few words hastily written onto it.

 ** _"He's on to you! Next time we meet, feed the ducks."_**

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

The doorbell at the Dyson mansion rang. Terissa hurried to the door and opened it. Outside, Sarah, Derek, Jesse, Emily, Savannah and Allie waited.

"Hey!" Terissa exclaimed happily. "Didn't expect you guys. Come on in, I've just prepared cookies. Want some?"

"I'm afraid we can't stay for too long," Sarah said with a serious face, "we need to talk with you, Terissa."

When she looked into their faces, Terissa was getting a bad feeling. She guided them into the living room.

"You seem so serious, has something happened?" she asked. "Is Danny okay? Oh my God, did something happen to James?"

"No, they're fine," Emily said, "we spent the day looking for leaks as details of our relationship with you have reached the Vatican."

"The Vatican?" Terissa asked astonished. "But how…?"

"As it turned out," Savannah continued, "one of the leaks was Father Junípero Serra."

"Father Serra? But how...?"

Then it seemed do dawn on her. She covered her mouth with her hands and sat down on the sofa.

 **-0-**

 **Downtown L.A.**

"So, you are the only one in the archdiocese who knows about what pastor Jonas, father Serra and father Bonilla reported about the cyborgs?" Alison asked.

"Yes, oh sublime one," bishop Mahony replied with glazed-over eyes, "I swear I didn't tell anyone. I only sent a message to Rome in which I summarized everything I had learned."

"How did you learn about James Ellison's involvement? None of the three knew that he's in contact with us."

"I got the message from a bishop friend in Tijuana, Archbishop Rafael Moreno, to whom a village priest had reported how two robots had caused a massacre in his village. Everything was blamed on the local drug cartel and everyone was ordered to maintain strict secrecy. The police had identified James Ellison and John and Sarah Connor, but in the interest of fighting the cartel, this information was concealed - to this day."

"Does the Vatican know about the massacre?"

"Yes. I forwarded everything I know to them."

"What are your instructions?"

"To wait and see if the cyborgs accept the offer. If so, I'm to inform Rome and they will send an inquisitor in the rank of an archbishop as soon as possible, who will meet with them and then decide how the Church should proceed in this matter."

"How are you supposed to meet this _inquisitor_?"

"I won't meet him. He'll be here completely unofficial, wearing civilian clothing only, not making any contact with the local archdiocese."

"Do you know who it will be?"

"No, the Vatican won't be sharing the information with me. I am to send a message to the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith in Rome. They will choose someone to come here and contact the cyborgs."

"How will the message be sent?"

"With an encrypted e-mail. It will have to be in Latin."

"Write it now. Tell them the meeting point is the Griffith Observatory at 1 p.m. tomorrow. Tell them the emissary must be there alone and wait at the James Dean bust."

The bishop typed something into his computer. Alison watched what he wrote.

 ** _"Confirmatio. Cras ante horam XIII. James Dean ad imaginem Griffith Observatory. Tantum aeris legatis missa solum."_**

"Will that do?" he asked.

"Yes."

He pressed send.

"Now listen very carefully. Speak to no one about what happened here. Never ever mention to anyone what you were told by the three priests and the bishop in Tijuana. Forget James Ellison's connection to it all. Act like all this never happened. If someone asks where you got the information from, tell them your source doesn't want to be known. Under no circumstance mention the names of Armando Bonilla, Junípero Serra, Theo Jonas or Rafael Moreno."

"Yes, oh holy one."

"When I've left your office, you will also forget I was ever here."

"Yes, oh sublime one."

Alison stood up to leave and opened the door. Then she changed her mind and turned around again once more.

"I was told you got away scot free for the child abuses that happened for a long time under your responsibility. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you do something about it for so long when you knew it?"

"I believed that giving them absolution and imposing repentance on them would solve the problem. I believed that if they still continued to do what they were doing, it must be with God's consent."

"You're a despicable person," Alison said with contempt in her voice. "You must know you'll be going to hell for that."

"What? No!" the bishop replied with panic in his voice, jumped up from behind his desk and fell to his knees in front of her. "I beg you, please, no! I always only wanted to serve God."

"Too bad. You should have served the members of your diocese instead."

"Please, I don't want to go to hell."

"Well, there is one way to avoid it," Alison said with a smirk.

"What way? Please, tell me, I'll do anything!"

"All right, from now on, you will lead a very ascetic life. No joy, no indulgence, no special amenities and definitely no pleasure whatsoever. When you retire, you will give all your money and your pension to the homeless in Skid Row. You will go to a monastery of silence and spend the rest of your days as a common monk, praying and serving in poverty and humility."

"I will do as you ask, oh holy one."

"Good," Alison said and left the office.

* * *

She stepped out onto the plaza in front of the cathedral again and pulled put her cellphone, dialing a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Kenneth, it's Alison, where are you?"

There was a short moment of silence on the other end.

 _"I'm at the airport, waiting to board a plane to Washington."_

"Ah, yes, the testimony. Listen, we need your house tomorrow. Make sure nobody's there from 1 p.m. onward. We'll be gone again in the evening."

 _"What? But why? For what?"_

"Not your concern. Do as I told you. Be somewhere else tomorrow."

And with that, Alison ended the call.

 **-0-**

 **Dejalo, Mexico**

"There's a crowd starting to gather in front of the church," Cameron said as she looked outside. "Some of them are carrying weapons."

"We're safe as long as we stay in the church," John replied, "at least I hope that. Marcus be better here soon."

"Please," the priest said, "let me go. I won't tell anyone who you are and that you were here. Not even the cartel."

"Do you think you're a hostage? Good Lord, what kind of twisted, fear-dominated world are you living in? Go if you want, the doors are open. We won't stop you."

"R… really?" the priest asked.

"Yes, really," Cameron said a little annoyed. "It's better for you to be outside when…"

She didn't finish the sentence as the honking of a car could be heard outside, followed by the rumble of a big V8. They saw people running out of the way as the silver Jeep Grand Cherokee stopped right in front of the church door.

"What are you waiting for?" Marcus shouted out of the open window of the driver's side. "Move it!"

John and Cameron didn't need to be told twice. They ran out of the church and before anyone from the present village people could react, they were both already in the back seat of the Jeep. Marcus stepped on the gas and the SUV accelerated quickly, leaving the village behind in a cloud of dust. Gun shots could be heard and a few bullets hit the car but were repelled by the armor and the bulletproof windows. John climbed into the front seat and sat down next to Marcus.

"Did you find out anything?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," John replied as they sped down the dirt road they'd come from, "The padre was very talkative. Fear was written in his face when he recognized Cameron. Not exactly the heroic type."

"Did he confirm your theory?"

"Yes, he did. When we get back home, we need to discuss our next course of action as soon as possible. It looks like the Mexican police know who we are, but they kept it a secret because they wanted to frame the cartel for the massacre. However, we are by no means safe and should get out of Mexico as fast as possible."

"MARCUS! LOOK OUT!" Cameron suddenly shouted.

They had been turning round a tight bent when suddenly the road was blocked by a tractor that was parked across it. Instinctively, Marcus pulled the steering wheel to the left and the car went off the road and into the undergrowth. All three passengers were shaken around a lot.

Suddenly, a small gorge opened up in front of them. Marcus was trying to steer the Jeep into the other direction, but the centrifugal forces and a lack of tire grip kept carrying it forward. Without them being able to do anything against it, the SUV plunged into the small canyon. For a second or so, it was airborne, then it hit the ground hard, rolled over twice and finally came to a stop as it crashed against a big rock in a narrow riverbed. The airbags were deployed, the engine had stopped and the only sound was the hissing of water vapor, steaming out of the engine compartment.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd – 04:47 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Alistair Norbury entered his apartment after a somewhat short day at work. Catherine had suddenly been called out of town to solve some crisis in one of her factories, or at least that what he was told. Everyone else seemed to be doing their own business today, so everything had been quiet in the Babylon Labs, leaving him the opportunity to work in his own time on his projects with nobody else interfering or distracting him.

Zoe Kruger's visit in the morning was a welcome distraction, though. After she'd interrogated Smithers and DeBruyn, their two prisoners, she stopped by at the labs to let herself being optimized. Alistair had made the same changes to her that he'd made to Cameron and Emily. Unlike the two, though, Zoe wasn't just more mature on the outside, with her biological shell making her appear as a woman in her mid-forties. Her personality also gave the impression that she'd been living much longer among humans than the other cyborgs.

To Alistair, Zoe Kruger was a prime example of a fully integrated artificial life form whose camouflage was so perfect that only a medical examination could reveal her true identity. Alistair was very impressed by her, even more so when she showed him the modifications she'd done to herself over the years. He studied the system to fool metal detectors very carefully and made a mental note to replicate and use it for other cyborgs as well. With some research, he might even improve it to a point where it could be fooling full body scanners, like they were beginning to install them on airports these days.

After the usual walk home through Skid Row, which he always used to chat with some of the homeless people who lived there in tents, he'd finally made it to his apartment block, took the elevator up and then opened his door. Upon entering, he almost tripped over a suitcase that was left right in the way.

"What the hell…?" he asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," a female voice could be heard, "I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"YANI!" Alistair exclaimed joyfully as the woman came running towards him, all naked – or _natural_ as she would call it – except for a kitchen apron.

"I missed you so," she said between kisses, "I feel like I was away for weeks."

"It's only been two-and-a-half days," Alistair replied chuckling and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad to see you, I was already fearing you might not return."

"Nonsense," Yani said smiling, "I'm not one of those mystery girls who suddenly disappear without warning, never to be seen again. When I have to leave you someday, you will know when and why, I promise."

"I hope the day never comes," he replied, then looked at her. "Why are you wearing this thing?"

"I'm cooking tonight," she replied, "a special recipe I learned from my adoptive mother. She was a hell of a cook. I zigzagged through L.A. all day to find the ingredients. Sadly, some of them haven't been invented or bred yet, so I had to compromise and choose the next best thing."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Alistair said and rested his hands on her buttocks, "but frankly I think you'll be more delicious."

"Ah, ah, ah," Yani said and wagged her index finger at him, "I'm the dessert. You'd just ruin your appetite if you tasted me before dinner."

"Sorry," he said and lifted his hands up.

"I didn't mean you should stop touching me there," she replied and put his hands back on her butt cheeks, "just don't expect much more than that… for the moment."

"You know how to tease a man," Alistair said chuckling.

Then his eyes fell on an empty plastic box on the table.

"Did you eat all the vanilla ice cream in the fridge?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah, sorry... I suddenly had a craving for it."

"No wonder you're offering yourself as dessert," Alistair said smiling and kissed her again. "You're playing the role of the caring housewife very well."

"I was in a training camp for a year to learn how to deal with people in this day and age," she said and kissed him again.

"Training camp, huh?" he asked as they parted their lips for a second. "Like a boot camp?"

"A simulation," Yani replied between more kisses, "like a movie set, with people of the Connor team acting as typical L.A. citizens of the early 21st century. That's how I learned to blend in."

"Interesting, you have to tell me more about that."

"Yes… but not now."

And with that, she kissed him again and Alistair realized how good it was to come home to the woman he loved. He'd almost forgotten how it felt after his divorce from Rita. His time with Yani was limited, he knew that, but he'd decided to savor every second of it.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd – 05:03 p.m.**

 **Dejalo, Mexico**

"John?" Cameron asked. "Are you alright?"

She received a groan in reply.

"John?" she repeated and crawled toward the passenger seat. "Can you get out on your own?"

"I guess so," John replied weakly, "check on Marcus."

"I think my leg's broken," Marcus' voice came from the passenger seat. "And the door is jammed. Dammit, I knew we could've used rocket launchers. _'Such gimmicks are far too overrated,"_ he mocked, imitating Alistair's voice _. "When it comes down to it, only one thing is important: that the passengers survive while the vehicle keeps moving'_. Stupid old man."

Cameron smashed the rear window with her fist and climbed out of the back. Standing up, she looked around but they were alone in the riverbed. The burbling of the river made it difficult to listen to sounds that revealed the presence of other people closing in on them. The windows in the front of the car were shattered by the impact. Thick pieces of broken bulletproof glass lay everywhere. Cameron grabbed the door and ripped it out, then helped Marcus getting out of the car while John climbed out by himself on the other side.

"You okay, Cam?" he asked as he walked around the car.

"Just some small cuts," she replied, "they'll heal quickly. What about you?"

"The nanobots have already fixed all the cuts and bruises," he replied.

"Can they also fix my broken leg?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied, helping him to stand, "but I have to straighten it first."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that. There's nothing like straightening a broken leg without anesthesia. I mean, I like a little pain every now and then, it keeps you awake. But… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a loud crack, she straightened his leg. Marcus went pale, then bent over and threw up on the ground.

"A real hero," John said with a smirk.

"FUCK!" Marcus exclaimed. "Next time give me time to prepare, alright?"

"I try to remember that," Cameron replied with a sly grin, "how do you feel now?"

"I feel… good actually," Marcus replied and tried to put weight on his leg. "Yeah, really good, the pain is gone and… I love that stuff… I mean the nanobots. Wow, I wish we'd had them in Afghanistan."

John opened up the hood of the Jeep and grimaced.

"I think it had it," he said after a quick check. "The motor got knocked loose and the suspension's completely broken. There's liquid pouring out everywhere."

"We're getting company," Cameron said, "we need to get moving."

"Company? Where?" John asked, looking around.

"From everywhere," she replied and went to the back to the car to get their weapons. "I'm afraid the only way out is to climb the slope. We need to be fast."

"What? Up there?" Marcus asked, looking up, shielding his eyes with his hand against the sun.

"Yes," Cameron said, holstered her anti-Terminator guns and hung the MP5 around her shoulder again.

"We'll need professional mountaineering equipment," Marcus replied while he and John each shouldered an Uzi and an MP5.

"Or a cyborg," John said as Cameron piggy-backed him.

"What the…?"

"I'll be back," Cameron said with a wink, then jumped up, rammed her fists into the rock face of the slope and pulled herself and John up.

Within seconds, the two were out of sight. Marcus suddenly heard the barking of dogs. He saw two groups of men in camouflage approaching in the gorge from both upstream and downstream, shouting at each other in Spanish. Each group had two tracking dogs with them.

"You better hurry up," he muttered under his breath but in that moment, Cameron landed next to him again.

"Did you jump down from all the way up?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "hurry, climb on my back, hold on to my neck. You can't choke me."

He did what she'd said and then felt the air rush against his face as she catapulted herself upwards. Seconds later, they were up in the bushes, seeking cover behind a big rock. The tractor that had blocked their way, had been removed from the road.

"It was a trap," John said, "I'd be very surprised if they haven't left lookouts behind. We have to be very careful."

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion and felt a shock wave from behind. They crawled back to the edge of the chasm and saw the men standing around the burning wreck of their Jeep in the river bed. Some had apparently been caught in the blast wave and lay on the ground.

"I always thought exploding cars were a Hollywood cliché," Marcus remarked.

"It is," John confirmed, "something else must have blown up the Jeep. Maybe _they_ did it and were surprised by the power of the explosion."

"Alistair won't be too happy that we don't bring it back," Marcus said, "now we've gone totally James Bond."

"We need to get out of here," Cameron said, "before they realize our bodies aren't in the car."

On the road, an old pickup truck was coming from the direction of the village. The driver must have seen the cloud of smoke rising up from the river and stopped. It was an elderly Mexican farmer and he quickly walked towards the ravine to look down what had happened there. The moment he bent over the edge, he heard two doors slam shut and whirled around.

"¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi camión!" he shouted and ran back towards the truck but it was too late. The engine started and the vehicle sped off.

Cursing, the Mexican threw his hat into the dust.

"That was close, "John said. "But we were lucky We have to get rid of the truck as soon as possible and exchange it for something else. Drive to the coast, Cam, that's where we'll most likely find another car."

"Will do, John," she said from the driver's seat.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Marcus just rolled his eyes.

They'd driven for about a mile when suddenly the road was blocked again, this time by a bulldozer. Cameron hit the brakes hard and the old truck came to a stop with jammed wheels. As the cloud of dust settled, they found themselves facing at least fifty men who had assault rifles pointed at them. Cameron tried to put the truck in reverse but noticed that the tractor from before had been driven onto the road behind them, with another fifty or so armed men standing in their back.

"All right, what now?" John asked.

"EY, GRINGOS!" a man with a megaphone shouted at them. "GET OUT OF THE TRUCK, NOW! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO ESCAPE!"

The three looked at each other.

"Any suggestions?" John asked.

"They're too many," Cameron said, "the nanobots can only heal so much. When you get riddled by bullets, it'll be beyond their capabilities."

"Plus, even if we'd get away from them, we'd be on foot, alone, about a hundred miles away from the border," Marcus added.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS, THEN WE'LL SHOOT!" the man with the megaphone shouted.

"I'd say there's only one option," Cameron said.

"Agreed."

"What are you two talking about?" John asked.

"Sometimes a tactical retreat is the best solution," Marcus replied and opened the door, Cameron doing the same.

"You mean surrender?" John asked flabbergasted.

"I mean regroup," Marcus said, "wait for a better chance to escape."

Cameron and Marcus got out of the car with raised hands. John hesitated for a moment, then followed his wife.

"PUT YOUR GUNS ON THE GROUND! SLOWLY!"

The three did as they were told and put down their weapons in front of them, then took a step back and stood with their hands up in the air. They heard boots running towards them, their arms were pulled down and then handcuffed.

"I have a feeling we won't be back in time for Maria's Mexican dinner," John said as a black cloth gym back was put over his head.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Sorry if this chapter became a little talkative. I promise there will be more action again soon :-)_**

 ** _\- There was this problem with the TV show's continuity… I already addressed it at the end of the very first chapter of my first story, "A New Timeline", where I described the illogical choice to use the Day of the Dead in Mexico for John's and Riley's little bus trip to the village down there. Now I delivered an explanation why the Day of the Dead was celebrated in December that year and not in October. I hope it's satisfactory. Sorry that I had to turn the village into the subsidiary of a drug cartel for that ;-)_**

 ** _\- Oh, and of course I know that Hurricane Noel didn't hit Mexico in 2007. Call it creative freedom :-)_**

 ** _\- I tried to give both Candy and Kenneth a bit more character depth. Who knows what it'll be good for? :-)_**

 ** _\- As always, reviews, confessions and prayers are welcome ;-)_**


	38. There but for the Grace of God

**Wednesday, September 3rd – 05:45 p.m.**

 **Outside of Dejalo, Mexico**

They'd been handcuffed and blindfolded. The sun burned hot onto the black cloth over John's head. Since he couldn't see, he tried to make out what's going on by hearing. A man walked towards him and searched his pockets.

"Manolo!" the man called out.

"What is it?" the voice who'd used the megaphone answered.

"Look, new iPhones. Can I keep one?"

"Everything's going to the boss's office at first," Manolo said, "you know the procedure."

"What about the credit cards and the cash?"

A hard slap could be heard.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Manolo asked. "Give it to me! All of it!"

"I just wanted to make a claim, in case it was to be given out later."

"Noted. Don't be so greedy, Carlos."

"Wow, look at those guns," another voice said. "They're really heavy. Have you seen anything like it?"

"No," Manolo replied in a stern voice. "Put them into the bag and then on the truck, together with the rest."

They were pushed forward and forced to mount the cargo bed of an army truck. John was pushed down on a bench. More people entered the cargo bed behind them. He couldn't see anything, but from the noises he heard, he assumed that Cameron and Marcus must be on there as well. It was confirmed when Marcus tried to say something, which resulted in a harsh _"Shut up, gringo!"_ from one of the guards as well as a groan and a gasp for air from Marcus. Someone must have rammed something into his solar plexus, probably the butt of a rifle. Conversation obviously wasn't desired, so John decided to remain silent.

He couldn't tell where they were going but he noticed that they were shaken up a lot and thus still had to be on dirt roads. Based on how the men talked to each other, it was clear they didn't belong to the Mexican authorities. It sounded more like they were part of the militia of a drug cartel – which was bad. Cameron would of course be able to break her ties and take out the men that guarded them. But what would they achieve with that? What would be the next step? Jumping off the truck and making a run to the coast on foot? As far as he know, they were accompanied by at least a hundred armed men. Sure, they had Alison's nanobots inside their bodies but they'd still go down when fired upon with army rifles and submachine guns. In contrast to Cameron, he and Marcus didn't have a coltan endoskeleton and the repair job of the nanobots would take a few moments. In that time, they'd be caught again and it was very likely that the guards would see how their wounds healed. That was definitely something John didn't want them to see. So, he had to accept that escape was out of the question for the moment.

At first, John had struggled with Marcus' and Cameron's decision to surrender. His very nature resisted the notion of giving up. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Besides, Cameron's top priority still was to protect him and she would do that, no matter what he said or did. If trying to escape would endanger him, she would prevent him from doing so. They had one tactical advantage, though: those men had no idea who or rather what Cameron was, otherwise they wouldn't have simply tied her up with handcuffs. It was obvious that she restrained herself in order to protect him and Marcus, so John decided to trust her tactical assessment of the situation and play along. Maybe later they'd be in a better position for an escape attempt.

While the truck rattled over the bumpy dirt roads, John tried to keep a sense of time and direction but it wasn't easy, since the gym bag over his head and the truck tarpaulin completely blacked out the sun. Certainly Cameron would do the same, but of course she'd be able to do it much more precisely with her internal clock and her sensors. However, in case they were separated, John still wanted his own assessment. So he counted slowly... one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, and so on. With a bit of luck, it would give him a relative position to the village of Dejalo, once he saw the sun again and could determine the cardinal direction.

* * *

About forty minutes later, the truck slowed down and came to a halt. From the sounds John heard, it seemed like they were in a village or a small town. Many people talked across each other, vehicles drove past them and there was a lot of hustle and bustle. John thought he could hear the neighing of horses in the distance. Somebody pulled him up and then pushed him towards the end of the truck bed, where he fell down and landed hard on the dirty ground, accompanied by the laughter of what apparently were curious onlookers.

Two more people were pushed down from the truck, one of them had to be Cameron because she obviously landed on her feet, which resulted in appreciative cheering and a few wolf whistles. Marcus, like him, landed on his side and groaned as a result of the impact. They were pulled up and somebody freed their heads from the gym bags. John and Marcus squinted at the blazing sun, their faces and hair drenched in sweat. It took a moment to get used to the bright daylight again but then they looked around. Cameron, however, was completely relaxed and unaffected and looked around with her stoic Terminator face.

They were inside a closed compound that looked like it had once been a hacienda. Only it had obviously been massively extended and fortified. The whole complex was surrounded by a high wall on which armed men patrolled. In the corners were watchtowers with what looked like MG nests, protected by bags of sand. There was a carpool with a fleet of vehicles that consisted of trucks in different sizes, SUV's and dozens of dirt bikes. Next to it was a helicopter landing pad. The main building in the center of the compound seemed to be what was left of the original Hacienda. It was surrounded by barracks, stables, workshops, warehouses and other buildings with unknown purposes. The place was abuzz with people, most of them armed men in camouflage like the ones who'd caught them, but also a few women, probably domestic staff, and some men in lab coats. Children were not in sight, it looked like a purely military base. If John had to take a guess, he'd said there were at least 250 people inside the compound.

The three were pushed forward and guided towards a small shed next to the stables and directly at the outer wall, about 150 yards away from the main building. It had a massive steel door and reinforced walls with no windows. A free-standing prison cell. The one they'd called Manolo, a fierce and sinister looking Mexican, pushed the steel door open with a squeaking sound. The three were pushed inside, then their handcuffs were removed. Before they could take any action, the metal door was slammed shut and locked from the outside. John, Cameron and Marcus were alone in the dark. The only light fell through a small hatch in the door.

"Are you alright, John?" Cameron asked with a worried tone and touched his cheek.

"Yeah…" he replied, "yeah, I'm all right."

The two kissed.

"I'm all right as well," Marcus said. "Just if… someone should be interested."

They looked around in the shed. It had a wooden floor, contained four bunk beds, a very dirty toilet and a washing basin. The smell was terrible, there were a lot of flies in there and the heat was almost unbearable.

"Where are we, Cam?" John asked.

"About twenty miles northeast of Dejalo," she said.

"Twenty miles?" Marcus asked. "Are you sure?"

In reply, she just looked at him with her stoic expression.

"Of course you're sure," he said.

"Why?" John asked. "Do you know where we are?"

"I have an idea," Marcus replied, "those guys aren't the Mexican army, that's a given. They're also not police. They're part of a drug cartel's private army. Mercenaries, I suppose. But also people they recruited in the area. And if Cameron's estimation is right, this is the _'Hacienda Del Sol Poniente',_ one of the headquarters of the Tijuana Cartel - or rather one faction of it these days."

"One faction?"

"Yes, the Tijuana Cartel is currently divided in a power struggle after the arrest of the two brothers who shared leadership. Their succession is still undecided. It has led to bloody internal conflicts and many expect the situation to escalate soon."

"Well," John said with a sigh, "Looks like we got into the fire without having been in the frying pan."

* * *

An hour passed without anything happening.

According to Cameron's internal clock, it was now past 3 p.m. Both Marcus and John were sweating immensely while Cameron was totally unaffected by the heat in the shed. Fortunately, the tap on the sink worked and they could at least avoid dehydration. Alternating, the three looked through the hole in the door at the activities outside. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter closing in on the Hacienda. Marcus and Cameron joined John at the hole in the door They saw the helicopter land and its engine stop. One man got out, he was welcomed by another man and a young woman.

"I'll be damned," Marcus said. "That's El Teo."

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"The fat one with the beard, do you see him?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Not in person," Marcus replied, "Teodoro García Simental, nicknamed _'El Teo'_. He split off from the Tijuana Cartel in April this year, founded his own faction and extended his business activities to blackmail and kidnapping. Rumor has it that he wants to enter into a partnership with the Sinaloa Cartel, the declared enemies of the Tijuana Cartel. Many believe it'll be the begin of a large-scale conflict. No wonder they're so heavily armed, they're preparing for war. Looks like we arrived here at a bad time."

"What about the woman walking next to him, the young one in the black leather clothes?" John asked.

"Marta Sanchez," Marcus replied, "nicknamed _'Viuda Negra'_ , black widow. She has a reputation of being a sadistic bitch who likes to remove body parts from people they kidnapped. You know, cutting off fingers, ears, noses, nipples, even genitalia… you name it. It's said she's keeping a collection of cut off body parts in her interrogation room. You know, as souvenirs. She's a real psychopath. Beautiful but deadly, earned her nickname because rumor has it she kills the men she slept with."

"And the man who walks next to her?" Cameron asked.

"Ramon Escandon," Marcus said, "El Teo's second in command and right hand. It's said that he and Marta are involved with each other, which proves that the rumor about her killing her lovers is vastly exaggerated. I think we stirred up a hornet's nest. The three of them together doesn't promise anything good."

"We need to get out of here," John said. "Quickly. Cam, can you break that door open?"

"Forget it, John," Cameron replied, "it's too risky. They have army rifles, machine guns, mini guns, rocket launchers and RPG's. We wouldn't get far. We need to wait and see what they want from us. Then we can come up with an escape plan."

"Well, their first mistake was to put us in here together," said John, "If I'd be in their shoes, I would have kept us strictly separated. The fact that they didn't do that, tells us they have no idea who we really are and especially not what Cameron is."

"Probably," Marcus said, "but don't expect them to take _anyone_ very seriously. These people are very cocksure of themselves, they think they are unassailable and invincible. And they're not completely wrong about that. The Mexican police are powerless and corrupt and the military has an almost equal opponent in the drug cartel militias."

"They'll soon find out that their assessment isn't true, though," Cameron said coldly. "As soon as I'm being separated from you, I'll start taking them on."

"Careful, Cam," John replied, "they have army weapons. So if you do, promise me to take cover, all right? And try to get hit as less as possible, I'd like to bring you home in one piece. Oh, and avoid getting shot in the face, will ya?"

Cameron smiled at him.

"Are you worried about my complexion?" she asked.

"Always," he said and kissed her. "But your face needs to be unscathed when we meet with the Vatican's emissary. I mean, what would he think of us?"

"I promise to take care," she said, kissing him back.

"Hey, cut the lovers bullshit, we're getting company," Marcus said and stepped away from the hole in the door.

The three backed up against the wall, Cameron standing in front of John to protect him with her body. The steel door was unlocked, then opened. Blinding light fell into the small hut and they saw five cartel soldiers outside. Manolo, the sinister-looking guy they already knew, entered the shed while four others secured him with their submachine guns.

"You!" he said and pointed at John. "And you!" This time he pointed at Cameron. "Follow us, with your hands in the air."

The men with the submachine guns motioned for them to go outside. John looked at Cameron and saw that she nodded slightly. They both walked out of the shed with their hands up.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked. "What about me?"

"You stay," Manolo said after mustering him. "You're just bycatch."

"Well, in that case, can somebody tell me when dinner is served around here? I'm starting to get hungry."

In response, one of the soldiers rammed Marcus the butt of his submachine gun into his belly. He groaned and bent over in pain.

"You're a funny man, maybe you can entertain us later," Manolo said and his men laughed. "On the other hand, you'll be no fun with an empty stomach. Esteban, make sure he's getting something to eat."

"Something to eat? But…"

"Do I have to repeat myself!?" Manolo asked sharply.

"No, of course not, Manolo. I'll see to it that he gets a ration from the kitchen."

"Excellent."

And with that the group left the shed, leaving Marcus behind.

 **-0-**

John and Cameron were led to the center building of the hacienda and used the opportunity to take another good look around. They immediately noticed that new troops had arrived and more trucks were parked next to the buildings with the workshops in them. John assumed it must have been the men from the river, since they had four dogs with them who barked hysterically, sensing Cameron nearby. The dog handlers had trouble keeping them under control. All in all the hacienda now contained at least 300 heavily armed men. Not good.

Once inside the main building, they felt the pleasant coolness of the air condition. Immediately, the two were separated. Cameron was taken upstairs while John was escorted into a long corridor by Manolo. When they had reached the end of the corridor, the Mexican knocked on a massive wooden door.

"Come!" a muffled male voice sounded from inside.

Manolo opened the door and pushed John into the room. It was a cozy office with thick carpets, wooden furniture, bookshelves and a fireplace. One window allowed the view over the yard in front of the house and another showed a small but lush garden in a patio behind the building. John noticed that the windows looked bulletproof and that there was no way to open them. Behind a heavy wooden desk sat El Teo, the leader of this faction of the Tijuana drug cartel. There were two more armed guards in the room, as well as a man in a white lab coat who perfectly represented the cliché of a nutty professor with his thin hair and his round, metal-rimmed glasses.

On the desk, John saw their three cellphones lying next to a big stack of files. El Teo obviously had spread out pictures of him, his mother, Derek and Cameron for him to see. It was obvious the man wanted to show him from the start that he knew exactly who John and Cameron were and that any attempt to disguise their identity would be pointless. In a corner of the room, John also saw their weapons spread out on a table with the magazines removed. He recognized Cameron's anti-Terminator guns among them as well as their MP5's, their Glocks and their Uzis.

"John Connor," El Teo said solemnly, accompanied by a patronizing grin. "Finally. I waited ten months for this moment. Too bad your mother isn't here as well, she would have been a much bigger price. If I'd only known who you were when you lived here... But where are my manners? My name is..."

"They call you El Teo," John interrupted him, "and you're one of the candidates who compete for the leadership of the Tijuana Cartel."

"Ah, I see. You heard of me."

"Apparently," John replied coolly, "and about my mom, she's retired. I'm running our operations now, but I suppose that information is too new for you."

"You?" El Teo asked and laughed, echoed by his men. "A sixteen-year-old child?"

"Actually, I'm twenty-four. You have our ID's there, so you can check yourself."

"Yes, I have checked them. Fake ID's, no doubt. I already did some background checks as well. John O'Connell, huh? At least your ransom seems to be secured."

"Is that why you kidnapped us? For ransom?"

"What were _you_ thinking why we kept looking out for you? For revenge?" El Teo laughed. "What a cliché. I still don't know what exactly happened in Dejalo in December, but I know it had nothing to do with us or the Sinaloa Cartel. If I'm mad at someone, it's the Mexican authorities who didn't make any attempt to look for the real culprits and just accused us. No, no, no. Don't worry, my young friend, you won't be harmed, you're much too valuable. Well, maybe we'll harm you a bit, just to prove our seriousness. But basically you're an investment that will pay off for us big time."

"Yes, I heard you extended your business to kidnapping."

"Exactly," El Teo replied with a grin. "All we need now, is a phone number of someone we can send our demands to."

"Sorry if I won't be very helpful with that," John said.

"You could make it a lot easier for us, for yourself, for Cameron… she's your girlfriend, right? And what a pretty one. You want her to remain pretty, don't you? Because right now, she's in the hands of Marta. Ever heard of Marta? They call her _'black widow'_."

"The name might have crossed my path," John replied unimpressed.

"I promise you she won't be harmed if you cooperate. So why not simply tell us a phone number? Or even better, tell us the access code of your cellphone? For some reason, they resist all our hacking attempts so far. They're not standard issues, aren't they? Dr. Mueller here wasn't able to crack them with his usual methods."

"Well," the guy in the lab coat said, "I haven't finished trying all options yet, I…"

An angry look from El Teo immediately silenced him.

"You'll get another chance," the gangster boss said, "at first I wanted to check if John might be willing to cooperate. But I suppose he won't be, right?"

"You didn't seriously expect me to, did you?" John said with a smirk, "and if I were you, I wouldn't try go get any information from those phones. They're protected."

"Yes, I assume you're good with computers. I know that because for some reason, all information on you and your mother have been purged from the internet and the federal data networks. That's quite an achievement and Dr. Mueller here thinks you couldn't have done that on your own. You must have had powerful help to accomplish that. Fortunately, though, we have a standalone system here and we still have all the information about you in our computers, including the international warrants. We did quite some research on you after your little show here in December."

He tapped on the pile of files in front of him.

"That's unfortunate," John said coldly, "it means we have to burn the place to the ground before we leave."

El Teo looked at him for a second, trying to determine if John was serious, then obviously decided that he must be joking, and started laughing loudly, followed by his men.

"That," El Teo said smiling, "I wanna see. Dr. Mueller, take these cellphones to your lab. I expect results within the hour."

"Yes, El Teo," Dr. Mueller said, pocketed the three phones and left the room.

"Now," El Teo said and leaned back, "I'm eager to know what brought you back to Mexico. Or rather, what brought you here in the first place in December. I admit I like action stories."

 **-0-**

Cameron was led up the stairs and then down a long corridor. The two men who guarded her opened a door at the end of it and motioned for her to go inside. She entered a very sparsely furnished room with a tiled floor. The only pieces of furniture were two wooden chairs, a heavy wooden table in the middle of the room and a large shelf at the wall, containing many glasses with what looked like conserved body parts: Ears, fingers, toes, male and female genitalia, nipples, even some eyes. If Cameron would have been human, she probably would have felt disgusted. But being a cyborg, she just noticed it with curiosity.

However, the sight she saw when she looked into the opposite corner of the room, didn't leave her cold. Hunched against the wall were three bodies in sitting position. Cameron recognized the priest of Dejalo, the little boy, and his father. All three were naked and looked terribly battered, their bodies covered in blood. The priest was missing both ears and the fingernails of both hands. The boy's nose had been cut off and he was missing one eye. His father sat next to him and Cameron saw that he was missing his genitalia and the toes at his feet. All three were dead, their throats had been cut. A previously unknown rage rose up in Cameron as she saw that. All the three could be blamed for, was having talked to her and John. They were completely innocent.

The two guards closed the door but remained in the room.

"Ah… the beautiful Cameron Phillips, welcome, welcome."

The voice belonged to the man Marcus had called Ramon Escandon, the number two in El Teo's faction of the Tijuana Cartel. Next to him, in a black leather outfit, stood Marta Sanchez, the "black widow". The two guards pushed Cameron down on one of the chairs next to the table. Marta was playing with a blood-stained hunting knife and scoffed upon Ramon's remark while eyeing Cameron with hardly concealed contempt.

"Not as beautiful as you of course, my dear," Ramon said quickly, "and far too young for my taste."

The Mexican woman laughed out loud.

"Nicely saved, my dear," she said, "but don't worry, I know you don't dig flat-chested American teenagers."

Cameron looked at the two curiously with her blank Terminator stare as Marta and Ramon kissed with a lot of tongue-play. Then, without warning, Marta bit Ramon's lip. The man cried out in pain and held his mouth while the woman laughed evilly. Cameron tilted her head and wondered if John would like such a crude display of her feelings but concluded that he probably wouldn't.

"I know you'd fuck her anyway," Marta said in a cold tone. "So don't even think of it." She then realized Cameron's blank stare. "And what are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you," the cyborg girl replied coldly. "Why did you torture and kill those men and the boy? They knew nothing, they were innocent."

Normally, that tone and that face would have made most people very nervous. Not Marta Sanchez, though. The tall, black-haired woman came walking towards her, her high-heeled boots clicking on the floor.

"We didn't know if they were innocent," she said with a sweet voice and an evil smile. "So I had to make sure. And now we know they indeed had nothing to do with you."

"It's only fair to tell you that I'm going to kill you for that," Cameron replied, holding the woman's gaze.

For a moment, the two looked at each other in a staring contest. Finally, Marta tore her eyes away and looked at Ramon.

"She's not afraid," she said a little astonished, bent down and waved the blade of her bloody knife in front of Cameron's face, "not afraid at all. Oh, I'm going to have sooo much fun with her."

"Restrain yourself, Marta!" Ramon said, trying to stop the bleeding on his lip with a tissue, "El Teo only wants to use her to make Connor talk. No torture!"

Marta smiled wickedly.

"Not yet at least," she said. "But I insist on having my souvenir. So, what'll it be? An ear? That pretty nose?"

"Marta…"

"I know, I know, no maiming yet." The woman sounded disappointed. "A little finger will have to do then."

And with that, she grabbed Cameron's right hand and put it onto the table.

 **-0-**

Marcus didn't have to wait long. A guard with an army lunch pail came walking to the shed. He unlocked the door, then drew his gun.

"Step back," the guard commanded. "Turn around and put your hands against the rear wall."

"All right, all right," Marcus said and did as he was told.

The guard knelt to put down the lunch pail but had to divert his eyes from Marcus for just a second to do that. The elite soldier immediately took advantage of the situation. He whirled around, kicked the guard in the face, then grabbed his head and quickly spun it around, breaking the man's neck.

Checking that nobody had noticed anything, Marcus pulled the body inside the shed and closed the door. Then he stripped the man off his camouflage clothes and put them on. With an army cap on his head and the guard's weapon at the ready, he carefully opened the door, checked that the air was clear, then got out and locked the shed from outside. Pulling the cap deep into his face, Marcus walked into the direction of the main building.

 **-0-**

El Teo sighed.

"John, John, you don't seem to recognize the severity of your situation," he said. "Your unwillingness to cooperate is an error and frankly quite… frustrating. If you won't answer my questions, maybe Marta will be able to make your girlfriend talk."

"No," John said unconcerned, "it's you who's making a huge error in judgement right now."

"Oh?" El Teo asked amused. "Humor me, please. What error am I making?""

"You assume Cameron is a petite, rather weak teenage girl. But she's not who… or rather what she seems to be. If she's in a room with Marta right now, then Marta will be dead quite soon."

El Teo chuckled.

"Nice try," he said, "you almost got me there."

"Well, don't complain later that you haven't been warned."

El Teo sighed again.

"You're a very stubborn young man," he said, "I wish our conversation would be more enjoyable but to be honest, I'm a little pressed for time. Your capture was unplanned and as welcome as it is, its timing also is a nuisance."

"Yes, I've seen that you're loading a lot of pallets on trucks right now. You're probably planning a major drug shipment. Am I right?"

"That's not of your concern."

"If we're such an inconvenience, let us go. Everything will be forgotten and nobody has to die."

El Teo chuckled again.

"You really are an entertaining guest, John Connor," he said, "however, I'm afraid I…"

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the building.

"What the hell…?" El Teo asked.

"It's the lab!" Manolo said who'd immediately run to the window. "Looks like the building's on fire."

"I told you our cellphones are protected," John said with a shrug. "I suppose Dr. Mueller passed away before he could unlock their secrets."

 **-0-**

Cameron made no effort to pull her hand away. Ramon held it pressed onto the table, while Marta playfully let the tip of her hunting knife dance between her fingers.

"You're right," Ramon said, looking at Cameron, "she's not afraid at all. What a strange girl."

"Let's see if she keeps that stoic face under pain," Marta said, stopped playing around with the knife and attempted to cut Cameron's little finger off. "This will be a nice addition to my collection of… what the…?"

The knife wouldn't cut through the bone of Cameron's finger. She tried again, this time with more effort.

"What's the matter?" Ramon asked. "I've already seen you cut up a deer with that knife."

"I… I don't know," Marta replied, "it's like… her bones are made from steel or something."

"Not steel," Cameron said unmoved and looked at Marta's attempt with a curious, even slightly amused face, "it's a coltan hyperalloy. About five times harder than steel. You better stop trying or you'll ruin the edge of your knife."

Marta screamed out in frustration and leaned with all her bodyweight onto the knife, attempting to cut Cameron's finger but all she achieved, was a trickle of blood that dried up immediately.

In that moment, a loud explosion shook the building.

Before anyone in the room could react, Cameron had wrested the knife from Marta in a flash. She pushed the woman away, so that she tumbled into the corner of the room, hitting her head hard at the wall, then grabbed Ramon's hand and rammed the knife through the palm of it up to the handle, effectively nailing him to the tabletop. Ramon screamed in agony.

The two guards, who were completely surprised by this turn of events, tried to grab Cameron from behind but the cyborg girl quickly jumped up, turned around and smashed their heads together. With an ugly noise, their skulls cracked open like eggshells. Blood and cerebral matter poured out as the lifeless bodies sank to the floor. Cameron turned around again to face Marta. The woman was clearly shocked and a bit dizzy from her impact on the wall. However, seeing her lover in agony as his hand was nailed to the table with so much force that Ramon was unable to pull it out again, she quickly recovered and stood up again. Marta's eyes darted towards the two dead bodies of the guards, then back at Cameron who let her eyes flash up red.

"¡Dios mío!" Marta gasped, crossed herself and took a step back again, "who are you?"

Cameron slowly walked towards the Mexican woman.

"Wrong question," she said, "the proper question should be **_what_** _am I?'_ "

Marta quickly overcame her short moment of shock and pulled another knife out of her leather clothes. She threw it at Cameron but the cyborg girl caught it in midair and put it on the table. Like an animal that's been forced into a corner, Marta looked around with wide open eyes, searching for a way out as Cameron slowly stepped towards her. But there was no escape.

"I bet you wish you wouldn't be so much into knives right now," Cameron said as she got another step closer to Marta. "I bet you wish you had a really powerful gun right now."

As if on cue, a number of gun shots were fired from behind Cameron. Ramon had pulled out his gun and opened fire at her. Eight bullets hit the cyborg girl's back before she turned around. His magazine emptied, he looked at Cameron in shock as he realized that his bullets had no effect on her whatsoever.

"I'll be right with you," Cameron said to him, "don't be so impatient. First I'll deal with your lover, then I'll deal with you."

Marta apparently had made up her mind and decided not to go down without a fight. She charged at Cameron but her attempts to hit and kick her, had no effect.

"You seem to draw pleasure from maiming and mutilating people." Cameron said, stepping even closer until she was within an arm-length of the woman. "It probably gets your adrenaline level high. It must be a twisted kind of thrill for you, having power over life and death. Obviously, it can be quite intoxicating for humans. I have to tell you, though, I really despise humans who kill and torture for pleasure. You probably thought I was just another trophy for your collection but you thought wrong. Now I'll show you what it feels like to be one of your victims."

With one swift move, Cameron grabbed the woman's leather jacket and ripped it open. Then she reached for Marta's breasts.

"Mmmh, nice and firm," Cameron said and applied pressure to her fingers.

Marta's breasts were squashed to pulp between Cameron's fingers like an overripe fruit. The woman let out a terrible scream, followed by another scream from Ramon, witnessing is lover being mutilated. Cameron then grabbed Marta by her upper arms in an iron grip and tore both her arms out of their shoulder sockets, ripping the muscle tissue, the veins, arteries and tendons clearly off in one move. It took Cameron as much effort as it would have taken a human to rip the wings off a fly.

Marta's scream was ear-deafening and she sank to the ground as her legs gave way. The shock of having her breasts squashed and her arms ripped off her shoulders robbed her of the ability to remain upright and continue fighting.

"NOOOOOO!" Ramon shouted, still trying to remove his hand from the table but in vain.

"In contrast to you, I don't collect souvenirs," Cameron said and tossed the severed arms towards Marta. "Here. Keep them."

Then she turned around, grabbed the knife Marta had thrown at her a moment ago and shoved it deeply into Ramon's belly with surgical precision. He went pale but didn't scream, too big was the shock. Instead, he sank to the floor, kneeling, since his hand was still nailed to the table.

"I cut your abdominal artery," Cameron explained while she cleaned her hands from Marta's blood, using his white shirt. "You'll bleed to death inside. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. I decided to allow you to watch each other die."

And with that, she pulled the hunting knife out of Ramon's hand and the table. He screamed once more in pain, then Cameron pushed him to the ground so that he lay face to face with his dying lover as her beating heart pumped the blood out of her severed arteries.

Shouting and the sound of running boots came from outside the door. Obviously, the screams and the shots had alarmed the other guards. Cameron picked up the MP5's from the two dead guards and made sure they were loaded and unlocked. Without looking at the two dying people again, she opened the door.

 **-0-**

Marcus stood in the lobby of the main building. Nobody took notice of him entering. With people coming and going all the time, nobody even raised an eye or realized he wasn't one of them. Instead, the roughly twenty cartel soldiers lounged casually on the sofas in the foyer and chatted with another. Some read comics, some smoked cigars, some played with their smartphones. _"What an undisciplined heap of scum,"_ Marcus thought, when an explosion shook the whole building.

The men in the foyer jumped up and looked at each other, surprise and confusion on their faces. A moment later, there was a terrible male scream coming from the first floor, followed by a number of gunshots and then a high-pitched female scream. The men in the foyer looked at each other cluelessly. Then a fire alarm started blaring outside. Someone decided to check what was going on upstairs and ordered the men to follow him. Another loud scream of a woman could be heard. Quickly, they started running up the stairs, guns at the ready.

Another scream, this time a male one again. Marcus reasoned that Cameron must have begun her killing work up there, which meant that John wasn't with her, otherwise she wouldn't have taken the risk. Also, Marcus didn't feel like getting into the crossfire when Cameron was in killer machine mode. So he decided to check the ground floor of the house instead, suspecting that John must be held down there somewhere.

 **-0-**

"Keep him guarded," El Teo said as he pulled a gun out of one of the drawers on his desk and shoved a magazine into it. "If he moves, kill him."

"Understood," Manolo said with an evil grin.

El Teo was about to run out of the room when a scream from the upper room stopped him and made him look up. It had been the scream of a man.

"Told you," John said, "But you wouldn't listen. If I were you, I'd get the hell out of here."

Seconds later, there were gunshots and then another scream, this time female. The fire alarm started blaring and there were confused and surprised voices outside in the corridor, followed by feet running up the stairs. Then another scream, a female one again. Through the window, John saw people starting to try and put out the fire in the lab building. Another scream, male again. Then more shots and more shouting and screaming from the upper floor of the house.

"What the fuck is going on up there?" El Teo asked.

 **-0-**

Cameron encountered resistance in the hallway. A few bullets hit her but she was able to shoot down her opponents with precision shots from her MP5. Each time her weapons were empty, Cameron picked up one from the dead militia members, fighting her way down the stairs and into the lobby were more people stormed in through the front door.

Before they could make her out as a target, they were mowed down by Cameron. Some of the men carried hand grenades, so she snatched a couple of them and threw them out of the main entrance, where they exploded in a group of charging soldiers, covering the yard int front of the house in body parts and moaning wounded. The combination of the explosions outside and the shots and screams inside the house had now alerted the entire base. There were people running around everywhere outside, commands were being shouted and all in all it seemed to be rather chaotic. Apparently, nobody has expected an attack from within the hacienda.

Satisfied with having created enough confusion for the moment and that nobody was brave enough to try entering the main building for now, Cameron walked down the corridor and towards the room where John had been brought.

 **-0-**

The mayhem outside made it hard for Marcus to listen at the doors as he carefully made his way down the corridor. It didn't help that there was shooting behind him in the lobby and explosions of what his trained ear identified as hand grenades. He put his ears on the doors one by one until he reached the last one. It looked massive and was probably reinforced. That had to be the room. Suddenly, Marcus heard steps behind him. He quickly spun around and saw Cameron coming towards him. She had several gunshot wounds on her body and a deep cut on her forehead where her metal skull was clearly showing. She pointed her gun at him and fired.

"Wait!" Marcus said but the bullet hit him in the chest and he stumbled backwards, then fell to the ground.

"Oh…" Cameron said, "it's you. Sorry."

"YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!" Marcus complained and looked down on his chest, where the wound sealed itself quickly. "UGH, THAT HURTS, GODDAMIT!"

"It'll pass. Why are you lurking about here in the enemy's uniform?" Cameron asked unimpressed and stretched out her hand to pull him up.

"Did you think I'd be waiting in the shed until you freed me?" Marcus replied and let himself being pulled up by her. "I broke out and came to look for John."

"Is he in that room?"

"Yeah, I think so, but the door is massive and reinforced. Any idea of how to get in?"

Instead of answering, she quickly walked past him and forcefully kicked the door open with so much power that it flew out of its hinges. The two entered.

"STOP!" El Teo shouted. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR THE BOY DIES."

Cameron and Marcus stopped dead in their tracks. The drug lord used John as a cover and held a gun to his head. Behind him stood the two guards who looked extremely nervous, and Manolo, who seemed to be very calm. All three were pointing their guns at them.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS ON THE FLOOR! NOW!" El Teo repeated.

Cameron analyzed the situation and found that even if she shot El Teo very quickly, there was still a chance the gangster would be able to pull the trigger and kill John. Derek had once saved John by shooting the bad guy into the head but that was another situation and she wasn't as reckless as he was. John was her husband, the man she loved, and she would rather die than risking his life. So, reluctantly, she put down her MP5's. Marcus mirrored her motion.

El Teo saw the bullet holes on Cameron's torso and that she wasn't wearing any armor. He also saw the deep cut on her forehead that revealed the shiny metal underneath.

"What the hell are you?" he asked perplexed.

"Probably the last thing you'll ever see if you don't let John go," Marcus answered.

"There are more than 330 men outside," El Teo said, "They're currently taking all defensive positions. You might have caught them by surprise but they're going to regroup and then take back the house, using heavy weaponry. You can't kill them all."

"I can try," Cameron replied coldly and made a step towards him.

Out of reflex, one of the two guards opened fire at her. The bullets had no effect except adding a few more holes to the flesh on her upper body. The cartel boss stared unbelieving at Cameron with his mouth wide-open. Unconsciously, he let his gun sink a little, so that it didn't point at John's head anymore.

In that second, a shiny metal spike pierced El Teo's head from behind, exiting through his left eye. A gurgling sound escaped his throat, his arms fell down powerless by his side, the gun gliding from his hand. When the spike was drawn back, El Teo's dead body sank to the ground.

The two guards looked in shock at Manolo. The Mexican's index finger had been turned into a stabbing weapon. Before the guards could process what they saw, Manolo had also pierced their heads.. Then he turned into a humanoid metallic form and morphed into a very familiar female shape in a white dress.

"Catherine!" John exclaimed in relief, then turned around and quickly walked over to his wife, hugging and kissing her, a gesture Cameron gladly returned.

"I told you to take cover," he said in a rebuking tone, looking at the cut on her forehead.

"We'll put something over it," she said with a smirk, "besides, you know how much pleasure I take from you removing the bullets from my body."

Again, the two kissed. Meanwhile, Marcus looked out of the window.

"We don't have much time," he said, "El Teo was right, they're regrouping. And they're now putting on armor."

"What took you so long?" Catherine asked, looking at Marcus. "I thought you'd be here faster after I arranged for an opportunity to escape. You didn't actually eat the food, did you?""

Marcus looked at her with a sour smile.

"No," he replied sarcastically, "But you know how it is with food delivery services. Never on time."

"What are you doing here, Catherine?" John asked. "How did you find us and how did you come down here so quickly?"

"I suppose she was with us all the time," Cameron said. "Probably disguised as some part of the Jeep?"

"The rear seats," Catherine confirmed nodding, "I let Alistair pull them out before you arrived at Zeira Corp. And after you crashed into the riverbed and climbed up the slope, I blew up the vehicle to destroy all evidence. Then I assumed the shapes of different militia soldiers to follow you here. Last I killed Manolo and took his place. El Teo didn't suspect a thing."

"Does that mean I… _sat_ _on you_ the whole time from Los Angeles?" Marcus asked.

"Believe me," Catherine replied sarcastically, "the displeasure was all mine."

"But why?" asked John before Marcus could reply to that, "why did you come here with us and why didn't you tell us you were riding along?"

"Your mother didn't want you to know," Catherine replied. "Probably didn't wanna give you the impression she's being overprotective. If everything would have gone according to plan, it would have been unnecessary for me to show myself and you would have never known I was there."

"Sarah sent you with us?" Marcus asked surprised.

"Yes, she called me right after you set off from Cliffside Drive. I changed my plans for the day because John is more important than that. But we don't have time to discuss that now. Do you think you can defend this building alone for another fifteen minutes while I go outside and take out the drug cartel's air defense?"

"Why fifteen minutes?" John asked.

"Because the helicopters have set off in San Diego the moment they received the alarm from your cellphones. They'll be needing twenty-five minutes to fly down here and it's now been nine minutes and fifty seconds since the explosion of your cellphones."

"Helicopters?" John asked. "What…?"

"I'll explain later," Catherine replied. "This house is like a castle. The walls and windows are all reinforced and bulletproof. The only way in without blowing up half the building, is through the main entrance. Since they don't know who's still alive in here, they'll refrain from using heavy weaponry for now. So, can you hold this building or not?"

Instead of answering, Cameron walked over to the table where her anti-Terminator guns lay and picked them up, checking the two full magazines before pushing them into the weapons.

"I can think of at least 40 reasons why we can," she stated.

"I remember those guns," Marcus said, "and also how loud they are. Are you planning to fire them from inside the house?"

"You better put something in your ears," Cameron replied with a smirk. "I didn't bring the silencers."

"I'd better go now before they get the idea to storm the building while you're not ready," Catherine said, heading for the door. "Much easier for me to kill them outside and I'll buy you a few more minutes while I create even more chaos."

"Catherine! Wait!"

"Yes, John?"

He walked towards her and hugged her tight, a gesture she gladly returned after an initial moment of hesitation.

"Thank you," John said and gave her a peck on the cheek, "you are the best friend I could wish for."

The T-1001 looked a bit surprised but quickly regained her composure and nodded.

"Everything for you, John," she said softly and tenderly stroked through his hair before kissing him on the cheek as well.

She smiled warmly, morphed into El Teo and left the room.

"Wow, what was that?" Marcus asked grinning. "The air suddenly feels statically charged."

"Catherine truly loves John," Cameron explained, "but not the way I love him. More like a very close relative. Like an aunt maybe, or like a grandmother."

"Don't let her hear that," John said with a grin.

"If I ever decide to write my memoirs," Marcus replied, "I'm not sure anyone is going to believe any of this."

"Come on," John said smiling while he handed them their credit cards, their money and their ID's, "we need to incinerate those files on the desk."

Marcus helped carrying the pile of papers to the fireplace while Cameron guarded the door, then John ignited it. With satisfaction, he saw how the pictures of him, Cameron and his mother were consumed by the flames.

* * *

Catherine walked energetically into the foyer of the main building.

"What's going on here?" she asked loudly in El Teo's voice.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, IT'S THE BOSS!" one of the guards yelled and raised from behind his cover. "Thank God, boss, you're alive, we feared for the… urrrrgh."

He was impaled on a pike before he could finish his sentence. Using the element of surprise, Catherine quickly killed all other guards in the room before any of them could fire a single shot.

"CLEAR!" she shouted back into the corridor, then walked out of the house.

From inside El Teo's office, Marcus and John watched through the window how Catherine took out everyone she encountered, killing them on her way towards the surrounding wall of the hacienda. She stabbed, cut and hacked her way through the crowd of attacking militiamen who needed a moment to realize that this figure could not be El Teo. They reacted too late, however, and those who could still fire a shot at Catherine were amazed to see that the bullets were hitting her body as if they were hitting some gelatinous substance, causing a short ripple around the point of entrance before being absorbed.

Her blades cut and stabbed people before anyone could run away from her. As he watched that, John was reminded of a rotating food blender that was torn from its mount and cut through anything in its path. It was a surreal sight to behold.

"Jesus Christ," Marcus mumbled, "how is anyone supposed to have a chance against… _that_ in close combat?"

"It's one thing to theoretically know about their lethal capabilities but something else to see them in action, isn't it?" John asked.

"Even Catherine has her weak spots, though," Cameron argued.

"Has she now?" Marcus asked a little unbelieving.

"There are methods to bring down a T-1001," John said, "Skynet once sent one of her kind after me and we ultimately got it killed in molten steel. But I have to admit it was an earlier prototype, Catherine is a much more sophisticated model. She probably wouldn't follow her target into a steel mill, she's got a much greater instinct for self-preservation and knows that the victim has to come out again at some point."

"Not to mention that you don't always have a steel mill at hand when you need one," Marcus replied sarcastically.

"They can also be melted down with thermite or a very high electrical discharge," Cameron explained, "Alison did that with a T-1000 a while ago. And they're not reacting very well to certain acids. But apart from that, they're basically indestructible. Catherine survived the crash of a business jet that rammed itself into the ground with almost the speed of sound."

"In other words," Marcus said, "killing one of those liquid metals Terminators either needs Alison or a carefully set up trap, otherwise you have no chance. Just great. It's good to know she's on our side."

"You said that before," John remarked with a smirk.

"Being surrounded by such perfect killing machines, I'm beginning to understand why my talents aren't much needed in your team," Marcus replied with slight frustration in his voice.

"They might still be needed today," Cameron said smiling and put a hand on his shoulder. "To defend this house for fifteen minutes, we'll need more than my 40 rounds of uranium ammo."

John watched as the last remnants of the files burned to ash in the fireplace.

"Alright," he said, "let's go into the foyer and take position. Ready, my love?"

"Ready when you are," Cameron replied and the two kissed.

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you too, John."

They kissed again, longer.

"Would you two knock it off?" Marcus said in an annoyed tone. "We have some shooting to do. Cameron, you go first, we'll follow you."

"Since when do you give the orders here?" John asked with a chuckle.

"Since you two lovebirds prefer snogging over fighting."

As they walked along the corridor and entered the lobby, it looked as if they entered a slaughterhouse. At least forty dead bodies were spread all over the large room, most of them shot by Cameron but many also stabbed by Catherine. The three re-arranged the furniture and turned the heavy tables and sofas into covers, then put on helmets from the dead guards. Marcus had found a role of duct tape, stripped the guards off their bulletproof vests and fastened them with the duct tape in front of their improvised barricade.

"It will offer a little cover," Marcus said, "but don't expect wonders. Wooden furniture won't stop bullets, no matter how sturdy it is, and these vests won't withstand heavy fire as well. Some shots might get through."

"The nanobots in us will still heal us," John replied. "I wouldn't worry about that too much."

"No need to be reckless," Cameron stated. "They can't heal you if you get shot in the head."

"Yes, _mom_ ," John said jokingly and that earned him a nudge by her elbow. "Ouch!"

Then they waited.

 **-0-**

Meanwhile, Catherine had fought her way up to the hacienda's surrounding defensive wall, leaving stabbed and decapitated corpses in her wake. She got hit by bullets a lot but of course no kind of ammunition could harm her, not even when they started shooting with miniguns and machine guns at her. At best, it could stop her advance for a few seconds before they had to reload, then she'd take out the men in the MG nests. Catherine circumnavigated the compound up on the wall, leaving a trail of devastation in her way, disabling the MG nests and the air defense of the drug cartel to ensure that the helicopters could land safely as soon as they arrived.

Those who realized that she was an enemy they had no chance to fight against, tried to run from her but the long spikes that shot out of her body, brought everyone down very quickly. In that moment, she was no longer Catherine Weaver, she was just a T-1001, an autonomous, efficient weapon, designed to kill humans faster and more accurately than any human with a firearm. If someone would have asked her, she would have admitted that she really enjoyed this moment of clarity, of simply letting go. This was what she was originally designed for, her true nature. Like the still existing animal instincts in humans, Catherine would never be able to shed that part of her nature completely, no matter how humanitarian she seemed to become.

While she was up on the wall, two smaller parts she had separated from her body, searched the buildings on the ground in the shape of shiny metal snakes. These two split-off parts of her body curled up like metal springs, only to shoot forward and pierce through human bodies like a thrown spear. It took Catherine twelve minutes to circumnavigate the hacienda and destroy all heavy weapons up on the wall. When she was finished, she merged with her two smaller parts and assumed the shape of Manolo again, walking towards the main building. She noticed that it was under siege and heard heavy gunfire.

 **-0-**

"Here they come," John said as he saw a group of heavy-armed cartel soldiers advance on the entrance.

They hid themselves behind riot shields like the ones the police was normally using. Their advance was slow but steady and it somehow reminded John of how period movies portrayed the ancient Roman army and its tactics.

"Cam, can you take out the ones who carry those shields?" John asked.

"Can a hot knife go through butter?" she replied with a smirk.

John and Marcus had protected themselves by forming small ear plugs from the wax of a candle they'd found. So when Cameron rose from their cover and started shooting, her anti-Terminator guns still were extremely loud to them but at least it didn't burst their eardrums.

She fired twenty shots into the group of advancing soldiers. John and Marcus saw that the riot shields were easily penetrated by the uranium bullets and that the ones holding them were most likely dead in an instant. They saw how a spray of blood covered the advancing soldiers like a fog. There were terrible screams of pain from those who were only wounded. John had to think about the day Catherine introduced them to those guns and how she'd described them.

 _".500 caliber, made from a coltan-tungsten alloy and with a core of depleted uranium. On impact, the uranium core immediately vaporizes, creating a jet of superhot gas that burns a hole into absolutely every material at more than 4,500 degrees Celsius. In tests, it penetrated a 100-millimeter titanium plate without a problem and melted or set on fire what was behind it, even coltan alloy. Enough to destroy any endoskeletal terminator with one shot to the head or the chest."_

 _"What would happen if they're being fired at a human?"_ Morris had asked.

" _Someone would need to get a really large mop,"_ Catherine had replied.

Those men out there weren't Terminators, they were humans and they were dropping like flies. John had seen it before at the Stentz Ranch but this here was worse because the riot shields actually enhanced the effect of the ammo. It was horrible, brutal, inhuman to see people die like that. But John knew that they'd have to get out of there without leaving any witnesses behind, not only to protect themselves but also to send a clear message to the other drug lords out there that said, _"Whatever you do, don't mess with the Connor team"_. John, Marcus and Cameron had to defend themselves against them, they fought for their lives against a numerical superiority. Three against three hundred. Those mercenaries out there had chosen their path, nobody had forced them to become a member of a drug cartel's militia, so now they had to bear the consequences. Besides, the Connor team's newly established non-killing policy didn't meant they wouldn't defend themselves with deadly force, if necessary. Or, as Derek had put it so aptly: _"Don't expect me to hold still if someone points a gun at me."_

There were gaps in the front of the advancing troops when the shields went down. John and Marcus used army rifles to fire some precision shots into those gaps. Both were excellent marksmen and had no trouble hitting their targets. But in contrast to Marcus, who was shooting to kill, John carefully avoided killing anyone. Instead, he tried to put them out of action by wounding them, thus robbing them of their ability to fight. Wasn't much use, though, because Cameron also fired her guns a couple more times and within a matter of moments the few who still could move, retreated.

"That was the first wave," Marcus commented. "My guess is they'll hit us with something bigger and from a distance next time. This should have proven to them that approaching us like that won't work."

"Why am I worried about what you just said?" John asked.

"You should be. We know they have heavy weaponry at their disposal."

"Only a couple more minutes," Cameron said, "that is, if Catherine is right with her assumption that the helicopters will come."

"What if they don't?" Marcus asked.

"Then I guess we'll have to defend this place room by room," John replied.

 **-0-**

Catherine watched how the first wave of attackers failed miserably in their attempt to take the hacienda's main building. She witnessed how a group of roughly fifty guards approached the entrance, holding riot shields in front of them. A moment later, she heard the unmistakable sound of the anti-Terminator guns and the group of soldiers was covered in a mist of blood. She estimated that twenty to thirty died right away, then five or six more went down as John and Marcus opened wire as well, leaving only nine that were able to retreat out of the line of fire and to safety.

The helicopters should have been here by now. Catherine looked up in the sky but her sensors detected nothing so far. If they wouldn't come soon, getting out of here would become a lot dirtier than it already was. And more dangerous to John, Cameron and Marcus. She walked to the spot where the remaining militiamen had gathered. She estimated there were about a hundred of them left.

"Manolo!" the leader of the group exclaimed in surprise, "We thought you were dead. Weren't you trapped inside the house, like El Teo, Marta and Ramon?"

"I barely made it out," Catherine replied, "the boss is dead and so are Marta and Ramon."

"Good God, who are those people? And what attacked our men on the wall?"

"I have no idea," Catherine replied, "what's the situation here?"

"We have huge losses. They have some kind of horrible, armor-piercing ammunition. Our shields were useless."

"What weapons do we have left?"

"We have a few Stingers, some RPG's and the helicopter. It's equipped with a minigun. If everyone inside is dead, we should attack them from the air, blow up the whole house if necessary. There's only one problem…"

"What problem?"

"Alessandro, the pilot, has a shrapnel in his leg. He can't fly."

"As it happens," said Catherine with an evil smile, "I also have a helicopter license."

 **-0-**

There was an eerie silence outside and John, Marcus and Cameron were wondering what was going on. Finally, after a few more minutes, they heard a turbine slowly firing up.

"Is that…?" John asked.

"The helicopter, yes," Marcus replied. "They're firing it up."

"What are the odds they're using it to get away from here with at least a small amount of their drugs, leaving the main cargo and their men behind to die?"

"I'd say the odds are almost zero."

"Thought so."

"They won't fly away," Cameron stated. "The helicopter is equipped with a minigun. I think we need to prepare for an air strike."

"Isn't that what we just said?" Marcus asked.

"She still has problems with human subtlety sometimes," John replied.

"Ah…"

The engine noise of the helicopter got louder and louder, then it finally took off, soared up in the air and hovered over the hacienda for a moment. Then they heard the typical buzzing sound of a Gatling minigun and immediately took cover.

But nothing happened.

"What the…?" Marcus asked and looked up.

"It's not shooting at us," Cameron observed and got up from behind their cover to get a better view on the outside. "It's firing at its own men!"

John and Marcus looked at each other.

"Catherine!" both said in unison.

 **-0-**

Catherine started the helicopter as quickly as possible. Together with her in the cabin were the remaining commander of the guards plus two men who brought an RPG each. As soon as they were airborne, Catherine unceremoniously killed all three of them. She then morphed into a shape where she could fly the helicopter as well as using the onboard weapons. At first, she aimed the minigun at the gathered group of surviving militiamen down below and fired.

Before the men had realized what was happening, half of them were already dead. The other half tried to run away in different directions, seeking cover. Catherine was able to mow down the majority of them before they could even begin to fire back at her. With the minigun emptied, she reached for the RPG's. A few soldiers below had started firing their rifles and submachine guns at her. Bullets hit the helicopter like a shower of hail. Some of them hit the engine and thick smoke began emanating from it. Catherine fired the two RPG's at the buildings where groups of the soldiers had sought cover and fired upon her. The warehouse where the drugs waited for transport and the workshop blew up in a big explosion.

The helicopter was losing height as its engine started to fail. Having no more ammunition, Catherine steered it towards the ammunition depot, where she knew the rest of the guards were hiding behind its thick walls. Crashing into it, the helicopter exploded in a fireball and the burning fuel set everything in the near vicinity on fire. Some of the men came running out, being ablaze. Screaming, they rolled on the floor before stopping to move. Then, in a ground-shaking second explosion, the ammunition depot blew up and a huge mushroom cloud rose high in the sky.

Moments later, a shiny metal figure came walking out of the soaring flames and assumed the shape of Catherine Weaver again. If she hadn't miscalculated, almost all of the hacienda's inhabitants should be dead now. Maybe there were a handful survivors hidden somewhere, wise enough to remain hidden, but that really didn't matter anymore. She walked towards the entrance of the main building and was greeted by John, Cameron and Marcus who came out to meet her. Together, they looked around at the burning, smoking remnants of the _'Hacienda Del Sol Poniente'_.

"I'd say you girls had a very productive day," John remarked as he looked at the mayhem around them.

"It felt good to simply let go and be one with my inner self again for a change," Catherine replied with a smirk. "Are you all okay?"

"Not a scratch," Marcus stated, "I congratulate you for annihilating this part of the Tijuana Cartel. I'm sure the Mexican authorities will be pleased, although I'm not sure they'll ever understand what happened here."

"They better not," Catherine replied.

As the dust settled around them, they suddenly heard the sound of helicopters from above but it was a strangely muffled sound. Cameron recognized the prototypes she and Alison had encountered when they freed Terissa Dyson.

"Isn't that typical?" Catherine asked. "The cavalry arrives when the battle is already won."

The three helicopters landed but didn't cut their engines. A group of soldiers got out, securing the perimeter. John immediately recognized them as members of Team JUHCY. As soon as they gave the signal that the area was safe, the door to the copilot's seat of one of the helicopters opened and Sonya Hawkins stepped out, wearing a business dress and sunglasses. She looked around at all the dead bodies and the burning buildings.

"I see you have been practicing your combat skills," she observed. "Was your little trip worth it, John?"

"It would be an exaggeration if I said we planned this," John replied, "we had no choice but to fight. What made you come down here? I thought you were back in Washington?"

"I was," Sonya replied, "but I didn't get to unpack. There has been a troublesome development. I'll explain it to you on the way back to San Diego."

"San Diego?"

"Yes, everyone, including Alison, Emily, your mother and the rest of your team, will be awaiting us there. We flew them down there before we received your phone's emergency signals."

"Okay… but… why San Diego and not Los Angeles?"

"Because flying here from San Diego only took twenty minutes," Cameron answered for Sonya. "They would have needed more than an hour from Los Angeles."

"Exactly," Sonya replied. "After we learned that you had driven to Mexico, we had to shorten the distance to you, so in case of an emergency, we could come here as quickly as possible."

"But the helicopters…" John started saying.

"The Air Force was so kind as to make these three prototypes available to us," Sonya explained. "We'll be using them for our operation on G.A.O.L. as well. They're extremely silent and equipped with stealth technology. The Mexican authorities don't know we're here and if everything goes as planned, they'll never know we were. I suggest you're getting on board, there's no time to waste and these prototypes are still a military secret. We don't want to be caught in them crossing the border illegally, do we?"

They climbed on board the helicopters, which immediately took off.

"I suggest we make sure there are no traces left here," Sonya said to the pilot.

"Understood, ma'am," the officer replied.

Together with the other two helicopters, they targeted the remaining buildings of the hacienda and blew everything sky-high with air-to-surface missiles. By the time they turned around and flew towards the coastline, the whole complex was levelled to the ground. As far as they could tell, there wasn't a single survivor.

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd – 11:12 p.m. (Central European Summer Time)**

 **Palazzo del Sant'Uffizio, Rome**

Giacomo Visioli quickly walked down the corridor towards the Prefect's office. The call had sounded quite urgent and contrary to normal practice, it had come from the Cardinal himself. Francisco di Noia had only recently been appointed as the new Prefect of the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith. Like Visioli himself, the Cardinal was rather young, compared to the average age in the Vatican. Putting him into this position, had been a clear signal from the Holy Father, telling everyone that he was serious about his announcement of reforms.

The Vatican's image had massively suffered from numerous scandals in recent years. Something had to change and why not start with the Vatican's institution with the most antiquated image? Informally known in many Catholic countries as the _Holy Office_ , the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith was founded in 1542 by Pope Paul III and is the oldest among the nine congregations of the Roman Curia. Its sole objective was to _"spread sound Catholic doctrine and defend those points of Christian tradition which seemed in danger because of new and unacceptable doctrines"_. Whenever some reporter or journalist mentioned the Congregation nowadays, they added the postscript, _"the former Roman Inquisition"_. It was time to cut the cord to some of their century-old heritage that often had the weight of a millstone around their necks. Of course, not everyone agreed to these views and those had no inhibitions whatsoever to stage their opinions very loudly. But Cardinal di Noia had the backing of the Pope. And he, Archbishop Giacomo "Jack" Visioli, was very pleased that his old friend had appointed him the first secretary of the Congregation. Maybe together, they might be able to make a difference.

It was a very prestigious post, especially for someone so young, and many envied him for it. Visioli's appointment as bishop at the age of 37 had made headlines worldwide. He was officially the youngest auxiliary bishop in modern times. It had been a reaction to the fact that several bishops in his vicinity had to resign because of child abuse scandals they'd been involved in. And the fact that now, four years later, he was appointed archbishop within the scope of his new activity, didn't appeal to many in the church at all. Having become an archbishop at the age of 41 was almost a scandal, considering that the average dignitary in the Vatican was well over 70. Naturally, they looked down on the "young buck" with hardly concealed envy and arrogance.

Visioli believed that the problem with overaging was one of the key challenges for the Church when it came to adapt to modern times. The world outside the Vatican's walls changed rapidly and old men aren't exactly known for being able to adapt to changes very well. Trying to introduce new thinking and new ideas into the Vatican was a bit like trying to change the course of an oil tanker by pushing it with bare hands. But as hopeless as it seemed at first glance, it had to be tried.

Visioli walked into the outer office without bothering to knock. He knew that the Cardinal's staff was already in bed, so the room was deserted. He walked straight towards the open door of the Cardinal's office and knocked on the doorframe.

"Ah, Jack," the Cardinal said. "Excellent. Come in, come in! Please, sit."

Visioli sat down in one of the plush chairs opposite di Noia's desk.

"You're probably wondering why I summoned you so late at night."

"Indeed, Your Eminence," Visioli said, "may I ask what's the big emergency?"

The Cardinal leaned back and put the fingertips of his hands together.

"I assume you've heard about what happened in Los Angeles lately," he said. "You know… with those intelligent machines."

"You mean the cyborgs?"

"Yes. I take it you're familiar with the topic?"

"Who isn't? It's been dominating the headlines for weeks now."

"We've kept everyone out of it, even you, but there has been some secret diplomacy going on behind the curtains ever since their existence became publicly known. The Holy Father took it upon himself to contact his, uh… counterparts from other religions. At least, as far as they have someone with a similar authority. So, at our annual cross-religious conference two weeks ago, a common approach was agreed upon."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And it has been decided that since the Vatican has the best resources and a clear hierarchy, we should be the ones trying to seek contact with them."

"Seek contact with them? Why?"

"Well… officially, to give us an idea about whether these machines really have been given the spark of life, as they say, or whether they're just very clever computers who make everyone believe they're alive. We'll send an emissary whose job is to find out. On the basis of his assessment, the Holy Father will then draft a papal bull that will regulate the integration of these living machines into our society and into the doctrine of faith."

Visioli took a deep breath.

"That sounds quite explosive. And the other religious leaders agreed to trust our assessment?"

"They did," Cardinal di Noia said with a smile, "they agree that we should pull the chestnuts out of the fire, so that _'after careful examination'_ of our findings, they can follow our judgement. In other words, they don't want to get their hands dirty or take responsibility but are willing to adopt what we decide."

"I can't imagine the Holy Father is wanting to take the fall for this."

"Of course not. As I said, that's the _official_ reason to contact those machines, the one we share with the outside world."

"What's the unofficial one?"

"Polishing the reputation of the Catholic Church. These Cyborgs are extremely popular throughout the world. According to surveys, more than three quarters of the world's population are thinking positively about them being here. Within a few weeks, they became icons of the youth, heroes of our time. Their story about the so-called Judgement Day and the victory over Skynet is a cause for hope on a global scale. People now have a reason to look positively into the future. You can never overestimate hope. And the Vatican naturally wants to profit from this mentality and make it its own by taking the cyborgs in its arms - figuratively speaking, of course."

"And what if they _aren't_ really alive?"

"Doesn't matter. The outcome will be the same. We'll get an image boost and if it turns out that it was all just a scam, we can present ourselves as victims. Of course, I'd prefer if they really were alive. But I never said that, do you hear? Some of the old farts could think I'm a heretic."

"So… in one word: politics."

"Of course, Jack. What did you think?"

"I guess I still haven't gotten used to the fact that most of what the Vatican does, has ulterior motives."

"Still the old idealist, I see," the Cardinal said smiling. "That's one of the reasons why I chose _you_ to be our emissary."

"Me?" Visioli asked surprised.

"Yes, you," di Moia replied smiling.

Visioli hesitated a bit before answering.

"But am I qualified?" he finally asked. "I have no technical background, I can't even put together a shelf on my own. I'm overwhelmed by a smartphone. How will I be able to judge those supposedly living machines?"

"Your lack of technical understanding is even an advantage. It helps you to see more clearly and to take an impartial stance. Besides, who else do we have? Who could be better suited for an unbiased judgement? No one. You're young, curious, hungry for knowledge, idealistic and – most importantly – immune to any form of manipulation or corruption. You constantly question everything, even yourself, and you're always open to new aspects of life. Your worldview isn't carved in stone yet and you don't let the bread be taken out of your mouth. Last but not least, you grew up in America. All things considered, you're the ideal man for the job."

"Your Eminence, I don't know if…"

"You have two hours to get to the airport. The Vatican has hired a Gulfstream G550 which can fly nonstop from here to Los Angeles. You'll be traveling in civilian clothes. Officially, you're a businessman on his way back to L.A. Neither the pilot nor the stewardess on board will know about your true identity."

"What do I do after I arrived in Los Angeles? Have you contacted the local archdiocese about my accommodation?"

"No. You will have no contact to them whatsoever. This operation is secret. Besides, the local clergy isn't exactly trustworthy. They're deeply involved in the child abuse scandals and in the current climate we try to reduce our official contacts to the archdiocese of Los Angeles as much as possible. Your face is known to many. Keep your distance to anything that has to do with the Church or the media. We can't afford having you uncovered, with the media wondering what you're doing there. You better shave clean."

Visioli rubbed his dense black beard.

"Does it have to be? I've had the beard since I was twenty. I will look even younger without it."

The cardinal chuckled.

"You'll survive. And it'll grow back."

"Do I have any contact at all there?"

"No, you're on your own. There was no time to prepare. I received the e-mail from archbishop Mahony an hour ago, right before I called you. It only states that you have to be at the James Dean bust at Griffith Observatory at 1 p.m. tomorrow and that you are to be alone."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Will you have a problem getting there in time?"

"No, in fact, if I fly in two hours, I'll be there for an early breakfast. So if I can't stay in the guest wing of the archdiocese, should I rent a hotel room?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, there wasn't any time for preparations. As I said, I received the e-mail an hour ago and it was pure luck that I was still in the office. Or maybe it was providence, who knows? But you shouldn't have any problem finding a room in a motel. Will money be a problem?"

"I have no U.S. dollars, I'll have to use an ATM on the spot with my credit card."

"Don't worry, the Congregation will pay for your expenses. Have you been to Los Angeles before?"

"No, I grew up in Chicago. I've never been to California before in my life."

"Then do what all the tourists do until the time for the meeting arrives: Take a city tour, go to the beach, visit the Santa Monica Pier, take a walk on Hollywood Boulevard, indulge your passion for golf. Everything's going to be fine as long as nobody guesses who you really are. I'll be available for you on my cellphone. You have the number."

"Yes, Your Eminency," Visioli said and rose from his chair.

"Jack, I guess I don't need to stress that this is also a way to prove yourself. An opportunity to demonstrate to the enviers that my decision to propose you as Secretary of the Congregation was the right one."

"Thanks. No pressure, right?"

The Cardinal chuckled.

"As long as you keep your humor and sarcasm," he said, "I know you'll be alright."

 **-0-**

 **Wednesday, September 3rd – 08:18 p.m.**

 **MCAS Miramar Marine Corps Base, San Diego**

Night had fallen over San Diego. John looked down onto the lights of the city as they approached their landing site. The flight from Mexico had been uneventful and they'd spent it mostly in silence. Now the three helicopters landed in front of a brightly lit hangar, slowly powering down their engines. The soldiers of Team JUHCY, as well as John, Cameron, Catherine, Sonya and Marcus dismounted their aircraft.

"Do you know where we are?" John asked.

"Marine Corps Air Station Miramar," Cameron replied.

"Yes," John said, "That's the name of the place. But apart from that?"

"I suppose she hasn't seen _Top Gun_ , John." Marcus stated.

"Right," John said, "I'll put that movie on our watchlist."

"Shall we go inside?" Sonya asked. "They're waiting for us."

They followed Sonya into the hangar and saw that half of it had been cleared out for them. All military members of Team JUHCY sat on chairs, as well as Sarah, Alison, Emily, Savannah, Allie, Derek, Jesse and Zoe Kruger. When they saw John and Cameron entering the hangar, they jumped up and ran towards them. John couldn't escape from being welcomed with kisses and hugs by his two other wives, his mom, Savannah and Allie.

"So much for _'fast in, fast out before anyone can notice us'_ ," Sarah said, imitating John's voice, and smirked. "At first I wasn't sure but now I'm glad I asked Catherine to accompany you."

"I'm not in the position to argue, mom," John said meekly, "What about the other teams? Were you able to gather the necessary information?"

"Yes," Alison replied, "we sent out a message, requesting a meeting tomorrow at 1 p.m. at the Griffith Observatory. We were also able to seal all the leaks. Now we…"

Sonya cleared her throat.

"I'll tell you the details later," Alison said quickly, "Sonya gathered us here for an emergency briefing."

They walked to their chairs and took place. Sonya walked to the front and faced them.

"At 05:02 p.m. today," she began, "we received a status report from our informant inside of G.A.O.L. headquarters. Based on that report, we will have to implement our plan earlier than we had intended. The reason is that our informant may be on the verge of exposure. If that happens, the situation might be getting out of control. Therefore, we're forced to act quickly. Zoe?"

Zoe stood up and joined Sonya in front of the team. There was a murmur going through the rows of seats and John and his team looked at each other with worried faces.

"The latest report contains a lot of useful and detailed information about the compound," Zoe said. "But it also leaves no doubt that the current leader of G.A.O.L., Reverend Bridger, has become suspicious of the spy we managed to smuggle inside. Worst case scenario is that she'll soon be unmasked, interrogated or even killed. Before that happens, we must have taken the headquarters and rid it of all the enemy cyborgs - preferably without any civilian casualties."

"We'll meet on MacDill Air Force base in Tampa on Friday morning," Sonya continued. "Zoe and I will fly there tonight to start with the preparations. Our military personnel will follow tomorrow, the Connor Team will join us on Friday morning. As you may have noticed, Miss Catherine Weaver, the CEO of Zeira Corp, has also joined us today. Miss Weaver will contribute additional hardware and personnel that will help us to minimize losses. The details of the attack will follow in a briefing on location but Zoe can give you a short overview now already."

"The attack will be during daylight," Zoe said, "the main reason for that is that the evacuation of the civilians will happen much faster during the day than during the night. As soon as the attack begins, all local authorities and the law enforcement will be ordered not to interfere. There'll be several stages. Stage One: Taking out their power supply, their ability for air defense and neutralizing all enemy cyborgs within the guards. We know about their identities and their most likely positions within the compound. This stage will take place as quietly as possible to take full advantage of the element of surprise."

"How are we supposed to surprise them in broad daylight?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We'll have drone and helicopter support from the air," Zoe replied. "They'll be our eyes and ears and will also be able to take out targets. You'll be equipped with the latest bulletproof clothing, which Zeira Corp will be kind enough to provide for us. Once all objectives have been met, Level 2 will be activated: Evacuating the civilians. We're gonna set off a false fire alarm. A special team will hack into G.A.O.L.'s computer system and initiate the evacuation. At the same time, said team will begin to destroy the sect's IT system from the inside out."

Captain Ned Willis, the highest ranking officer, raised his hand.

"Yes, captain?" Sonya asked.

"In an earlier briefing you said that there are hidden explosives within the buildings. How do we prevent them from being detonated?"

"I'm afraid we can't prevent that," Sonya said. "We weren't able to retrieve information about where in the complex the detonations are being triggered. We only know where they most likely aren't. And we know it's an analog standalone system that has to be operated manually. To our knowledge, only the top ranks of G.A.O.L. can access it. We must hope that after Guy Rossi's death, Reverend Bridger is the only one who can do so and that it will take him a while to reach the respective location. By then, the evacuation must be complete. I know there are many unknowns in this part of the plan but we have to take the risk because we have no chance of disabling the detonators in time."

There was some murmuring among the soldiers but no more questions.

"Stage Three will be to kill the rest of the cyborgs and arrest the humans under the higher ranking G.A.O.L. members," Zoe continued. "In case the explosives are being detonated, this will also mean the assistance of the local fire brigade and authorities will be required. Hopefully, we can end the operation with a minimum number of casualties, ideally with only the cyborgs being killed. Their bodies will be collected at a central location and then destroyed with thermite. The civilians will be transported by bus to a central reception camp at MacDill Air Base in Tampa, where their identities will be determined. From there, they will be shipped to their homes or wherever they want to go."

"What's the rush all of a sudden?" Captain Willis asked. "Why does a potential exposure of our spy inside the organization force us to act so quickly?"

"Quite simple, Captain," Zoe replied. "Right now, we have all those reprogrammed cyborgs gathered in one place. So far, they still believe that Guy Rossi, their Master, is alive. Hence, they are bound to his commands and will remain in Fredericksburg. The moment they learn that Rossi is dead and that they're without leadership, they might leave the G.A.O.L. headquarters and scatter all over the country. Hunting them down would be an enormous task and much more difficult. We have to act as long as we have them all together."

"They could learn about the truth at any moment," Sonya added, "that's why we have to strike quickly. I guess I don't have to repeat that the purpose of this operation is to smash an organization, led by cyborgs, with the aim to gain power over humanity - by force if necessary. We have destroyed the USB stick with Skynet's virus and killed their leader but that won't stop them from trying again unless we smash them. God's Army Of Light must be destroyed and exposed as what it is, a terrorist organization led by reprogrammed cyborgs that have only one goal: world domination."

"Make sure you'll all be ready and well-rested," Zoe said. "While the military personnel will stay the night here on the base, the Connor Team will return to Los Angeles because they have business there tomorrow."

"Any questions?" Sonya asked and waited for a moment, but nobody raised a voice. "All right then, dismissed."

The soldiers stood up and walked out of the hangar, gathering in front of it, waiting to be brought to their night quarters. John and his team, however, walked over to Sonya and Zoe.

"You didn't tell us everything," John stated. "What exactly happened with Jessica?"

"Nothing yet, "Zoe replied, "but Norberto said that Bridger has been watching her and that he found out she handed papers over to someone who was invisible. He can't violate Rossi's orders, we think, but he will try finding a loophole. He ordered to install additional cameras around the pond where Jessica met with Norberto. Thus, their final meeting will have to take place at a different position."

"Can't we let Catherine impersonate Rossi again to tell him to stop that?" Allie asked.

"I'm afraid that would be too risky now," Sonya explained, "in her report, Jessica mentioned a master code only Rossi and Bridger know. Rossi is dead and if Bridger would ask Catherine for that master code to confirm the orders he'd been given, everything would blow up in our face."

"I understand," John said. "Too bad. I don't think it's necessary to bring Rossi back from the dead again anyway. But there must be something we can do for Jessica."

"There is," Alison stated and looked at Zoe, "I'll give you a small bottle with my nanobot gel. Hand it to Norberto, tell him to give it to Jessica and that she must swallow it immediately. It will prevent her from being injured or killed for at least three days. We might not be able to stop her from being interrogated or worse but my nanobots will make sure she'll survive it. They'll also make sure she won't feel any pain."

"Yes, good idea, do that," John agreed, "we got her into this, now we're responsible for getting her out again. Zoe, tell Norberto to meet with you on MacDill before he enters the G.A.O.L. compound again. Tell him to hand Jessica the bottle with the nanobot gel, let him make sure that she gulps it down on the spot. Tell him to receive her last report and then get the hell out of there. If they suspect there is some kind of invisible contact, they'll also find ways to make him visible."

"Understood, John," Zoe replied, "I'll do as you ask."

"So, how are we going to get home now?" Marcus asked. "Our car's been wrecked. Can anyone give us a ride?"

"I've already ordered my private helicopter here," Catherine replied, "don't worry, you'll all be home within the hour."

"Does that mean we can still enjoy Maria's Mexican dinner?" John asked. "I'm starving."

"I told her to wait until we're back," Sarah replied with a smile.

"I clearly don't tell you often enough how much I love you, mom."

* * *

On the flight home, they filled each other in about what their respective teams had learned and achieved that day.

"So, tomorrow at 1 p.m. the Vatican's emissary will be at the James Dean bust at the Griffith Observatory?" John asked.

"Yes," Alison replied, "at least that's what we hope. There's no guarantee the message has reached its recipient and that they can react so quickly. When Mahony sent the e-mail, it was already past 10 p.m. in Rome."

"Well, let's hope they keep a watch at that e-mail address," John said.

"I can calm you down in that regard," Catherine remarked. "I spoke to John Henry before we took off in San Diego. He confirmed the e-mail was opened. Now he's monitoring the air traffic and found that a private jet took off at 1 a.m. local time from Leonardo da Vinci Airport in Rome, heading for Los Angeles. It was chartered by the Vatican two hours before takeoff. So in theory we can wait for him when he arrives, establish his identity and learn more about him before the actual meeting happens."

"Excellent," John said, "I had completely forgotten that I'd tasked John Henry with watching the communications between the archdiocese and the Vatican. So, who's gonna wait for him at the arrival?"

"I volunteer for that job," Savannah said.

"You got it," John replied with a smile, then looked at Alison. "Why did you choose Kenneth Fletcher's house for the actual meeting?"

The cyborg girl shrugged.

"I couldn't choose any of our own houses for obvious reasons," she said, "and we needed privacy. Also, I kinda like the view from his terrace."

"Yes, it's a nice place," Emily added, "if he ever sells it, we should buy it. Would make an excellent love nest."

John groaned.

"Do you mind if I join you for the meeting with that emissary?" Catherine asked.

"Um… no, of course I don't mind. But why? I thought you wanted your involvement to remain a secret."

"I do. But he probably has a more or less clear idea of who he's going to meet. The meeting would be much more interesting, though, if something happened that he doesn't expect. Maybe even something that frightens him a little."

"We don't want to scare him off," Sarah said, "no offense but usually revealing yourself to someone isn't exactly received with positive feelings."

"No offense taken," Catherine replied, "but my point stands. We should surprise him with something he didn't take into account."

"I agree with Catherine," John said. "There's no better way to find out how our opponent ticks than by leading him out of his comfort zone. Using Kenneth's house is a good idea, but he might be expecting that we're not having a conference in a public place like the observatory's plateau. Upping the ante by bringing a T-1001 into the game is certainly something he won't expect and it might just be what it takes to make him drop his cover and reveal any hidden agenda – if there is one."

"So, who's going to be there anyway?" Sarah asked, "I suppose you don't want the whole team to be there."

"No," John said thoughtfully, "I have to think about it. Alison, Cameron and Emily for sure. Savannah, Allie, what about you two?"

"Why the two of us as well?" Allie asked.

"Because," John replied with a smirk, "I'm planning to confront that emissary with a little challenge."

* * *

They landed on Isaak's helipad and walked over to Cliffside House while the helicopter took off again with Catherine on board. Since she'd spent the whole day in Mexico, she intended to catch up on her work during the night. Isaak regretted that of course but accepted her decision.

Eve greeted the returnees enthusiastically and jumped around them barking and yapping with joy. Danny, Morris, Kevin and Jason were there as well, even though they didn't see them at first. When they finally appeared together with their four girlfriends, the looks on their faces left no doubt what they'd been doing all afternoon.

They had an excellent dinner, thanks to Maria, and during the meal everyone else was filled up with what happened during the day. The only one who didn't make a happy or satisfied impression, was Louise.

"So, how was the appointment with Dr. Martin?" Emily asked her.

"Fine," Louise replied a bit flatly while poking in her dessert, "she sends greetings, said it was unfortunate that you couldn't be there."

"I wish I could have," Emily replied. "You have to tell me everything you talked about."

Louise nodded absentmindedly.

"So," Charley said in a cheery tone to raise the mood and looked at John and Marcus, "you single-handedly wiped out a three-hundred-man-strong branch of the Tijuana Cartel and destroyed their base of operations, including tons of cocaine?"

"Well, not exactly single-handedly," Marcus replied, "we had two Terminators to help us and to be honest, they did all the work. And then Sonya came with her helicopters to pick us up."

Charley shook his head in disbelief.

"Is this going to turn into another sermon about morals and how bad it is to kill people, Charley?" John asked a little unnerved.

"What?" Charley asked. "No, no, no. You got me all wrong. I know about the problems with the drug cartels and their wars in Mexico. You had to do what you did to get out of there alive, I don't blame you. Even the Mexican army can't handle the problem. I'm pretty sure most of the people down there will be grateful for what you did today and will agree with me that it's what the bastards deserved."

John sighed.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, "but I'm pretty sure that won't be sustainable. The gap El Teo left will probably be filled very quickly. Ultimately, the Mexican state must take control of the situation. We have done little, I'm afraid, and wouldn't be able to achieve much more, even if we tried."

"Well, you did a lot, considering you were only planning to go to Dejalo for finding and questioning a witness," Derek argued. "I only wish I would have been with you. Killing those bastards would have been really satisfying. I hate drug dealers."

"Do you miss the fog of war, babe?" Jesse asked. "The smell of blood and burnt flesh?"

"Nah, not really," Derek replied. "You know that. I just would have loved to help John."

"Thought so," Jesse said with a grin and bit into a strawberry. "Whenever you get sentimental about the war and battlefields, remember that you're going to be a father."

Derek rolled his eyes and everyone else grinned.

"I guess we'd better get going," John said and stood up, "I'd like to get some rest. It's very likely we won't be getting much of that in the next days."

John, Alison, Cameron, Emily and Savannah stood up to leave. However, Allie remained seated.

"Aren't you coming?" Savannah asked her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna stay with Marcus," Allie replied. "Will you join me?"

Savannah sighed.

"I have to be at the airport at 5 a.m. to wait for that emissary," she said. "And I'll be there much faster when I drive from the loft. Why aren't you coming with us?"

"Because," Allie said between clenched teeth, "I recently had a transformation and I'm going to crawl up the wall if I don't get a dick in my cunt tonight. Sorry, Sarah. And it's either John's or Marcus' dick. Your choice."

"It's gotta be Marcus' then," John said. "You know that I won't have sex with you."

"See?" Allie asked. "That's why I'm staying here for the night."

"Um… do I have a say in this?" Marcus asked carefully, raising his finger.

"NO!" Allie, John and Savannah said in unison.

"Okay, okay," Marcus said and raised his hands, "I surrender in the face of overwhelming power."

"Allie needs you tonight," Alison said more softly, "and you should have enough stamina to satisfy her. Believe me, you'll both have fun."

"Emily?" Louise asked carefully, "I know you're still a little pissed about my suicide attempt but… would it be too much to ask for you to remain here as well?"

"That's for John to decide," Emily replied coolly and looked at him.

John saw that her eyes begged him to say yes, that she was just playing hard to get for Louise. The girl also looked at John pleadingly. He looked between the two, saw their mutual desire to be with another, and sighed.

"Sure, no problem," he said. "Stay the night with Louise."

"Thank you," Louise said happily and jumped up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She then grabbed Emily by the hand and pulled her with her in the direction of her room.

John looked at Alison, Cameron and Savannah.

"Anyone else wanna stay?" he asked but received no answer. "Good, see all of you tomorrow at breakfast."

 **-0-**

They took the Jeep for the drive home. John was noticeably silent.

"Something bugging you?" Savannah finally asked from the backseat when they entered Santa Monica.

"Hm? What?" John replied from the passenger seat.

"You haven't said a word since we left Cliffside Drive."

"Oh… nah, it's nothing," John replied, "it's just that… I've let the whole day pass in front of my eyes once more and have been wondering if there's something we could have done differently to save at least some of their lives."

"Well…" Cameron said, "they didn't leave us much of a choice, did they? Believe me, John, I analyzed the fight and concluded that at no time was there any possibility of an armistice. The militiamen of the drug cartel were obviously at edge, prepared for the attack of a rivaling cartel and busy with loading a large load of cocaine. Metaphorically speaking, we were the spark that ignited the powder keg. Once it had started, we were busy with fighting for our lives and no one bothered to question who we actually were. It was as if we had pushed a button and the entire hacienda switched to combat mode, like a swarm of angry wasps."

"Yeah, I've been telling that to myself as well," John said, "but… I cannot shake off the thought that some of them maybe had families who depended on them and..."

"They don't just call it a drug **_war_** for fun," Alison replied in a stern tone. "Thousands die each year in it. Men, women, children. I understand your feelings and your desire to spare lives but don't let yourself getting fooled into thinking they were somehow innocent. From what you have told us, every single one of them was willing to kill in order to run their illegal business. They had a choice: Stay and fight or run. None of them was locked up in there, nobody forced them to go against you. It was their choice."

"Alison's right," Cameron said, "the main gate wasn't locked and it was still closed when we took off in the helicopters. They could have fled but chose not to and died for that mistake. There might be survivors, John. Some who were wiser than the rest, who may have run or hidden somewhere. They will live to tell the tale, as a warning for others not to make the same mistake."

John sighed.

"Maybe you're right and I shouldn't overthink it," he said.

"Overthinking is the worst one can do," Savannah said, "because it only gets you in a bad mood, robs you of the satisfaction and enjoyment about what you experienced or achieved. You eliminated a big chunk of the Tijuana Cartel, an inhuman, brutal organization that the Mexican authorities are incapable of opposing. You gave them a very bloody nose today and the memory of the pain will be with them for a long time to come. Enjoy this triumph instead of relativizing it, John. See it as what it is, a victory over ruthless enemies."

"Hmmm…" he just replied and fell silent again.

A few minutes passed without talking. John stared out into the night, lost in his thoughts.

"Cam, what happened up there in the room?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked back.

"The screams of Marta and Ramon. I saw traces of blood on your hands after you came down. Those weren't quick kills, were they?"

"No," Cameron replied, "they were not."

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

Cameron looked at him. Should she tell John that the priest, the young boy and his father were dead, tortured by the _"black widow"_ before they were killed? She knew that John would definitely blame himself for their deaths.

"I'd prefer not to," she finally replied. "But rest assured they had it coming."

John looked at her for a moment and she held his gaze. Then John nodded slowly and looked straight ahead again.

* * *

They drove into the garage of the loft, parked the car and walked down the large room towards the elevator.

"I quite like Charley's idea," Savannah said while taking off her clothes, "you know, the wardrobe. We should put a similar one down here."

"What? In the garage?" John asked doubtfully.

"Sure, why not?" Savannah said. "I mean, there's already this sofa corner here with a coffee table and various armchairs. And then there's the bar. Seriously, who needs a bar in a garage? We could easily convert it into a large, shared walk-in closet for all six of us. It would also have a very practical advantage: we'd have more space upstairs for us, especially Allie and me."

"She's got a point," Alison agreed while stripping naked as well.

"Yeah," Cameron said, mirroring the action of the other two women, "it would also spare you the trouble of looking where you left your stuff."

"Like you would ever care about where you put your clothes," John replied, starting to get naked as well. "For machines who are supposed to never misplace things, you can be awfully sloppy."

"Only if someone takes our stuff and places it somewhere else," Alison said. "Allie has a habit of doing that."

"Because she cares for having the place in order."

"Okay, but putting all our clothes down here…?" John asked skeptically.

"Let's face it, John," Savannah said, "none of us is ever going to wear a stitch of clothing again up there. And the way things are going at Cliffside House, neither will any of our visitors."

"I'll think about it," John replied.

Savannah looked at John who was hesitant about taking off his pants.

"What are you waiting for? I'd like to crash, I have to get up at four in the morning again. Get naked already."

"John's still a little shy about walking around with a boner," Alison explained with a smirk, "and my nanobots will make him having a boner for at least a couple of days."

"Aww…" Savannah mocked John, "really? Johnny has a problem with that?"

"What if I have?" John asked a little unnerved. "It's kinda… prominent."

"What?" Alison asked. "And leaking juices all the time isn't? Talking about double standards."

"Fine!" John said and took of his pants. "Satisfied?"

" _Very_ satisfied," Savannah said, eyeing his erection with awe.

John rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," he said and briskly walked off towards the elevator, the three naked women following him with a giggle.

"So…" Savannah said as they rode up to the third floor, "are you going to play your little master/slave routine tonight?"

"I don't think so," John replied, "why do you ask?"

"Objective interest. I'd like to watch it."

"I don't think John is in the mood for that tonight," Cameron said as the door of the elevator opened and the four of them entered the loft.

"I agree," Alison added, "tonight we'll be just cuddling, I suppose?"

"Yes, if you don't mind…?" John said.

"Whatever you want," Cameron confirmed, "you know we'll always do what makes you feel the most comfortable."

"Always?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, always," Alison replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I thought a marriage isn't only about what the man needs but also what the woman – or in your case the _women_ – need. Talking about equal rights and stuff."

"You know that our relationship with John works differently from the normal relationships between a human man and a human woman," Cameron explained, "surely we don't need to go through that again."

"Apart from that, I always make sure that the needs of my women are met," John added.

"Not all your women," Savannah muttered.

"You're not my woman," John said.

"Yes, I am, John. You only refuse to accept it. If I'm not your woman, what am I, hm? Your ex stepdaughter? Your female friend? Your co-inhabitant? You always say we six are one unit but when it comes down to it, this unit is split in two."

"What?" John asked confused.

"Never mind," Savannah replied unnerved and turned away from him.

"She doesn't want to be alone tonight," Alison said. "She wants to be in bed with us."

"You and your damn ability to scan brain activities," Savannah complained.

"She didn't need to scan your brain for coming to that conclusion," Cameron defended Alison, "I could tell as well."

The three women looked at John, waiting for a decision. He looked back at them for a moment, asking himself what they want from him.

"Oh," he then said, "right, um… yeah, okay, you can stay in bed with us, Savannah. Under one condition…"

"No touching of your penis, no attempt to seduce you into sexual intercourse," Savannah quoted the rules.

"Exactly," John said and started climbing the stairs to the bedroom section, the three women following him.

"Did we ever clarify if the touching part is only limited to my hands?" Savannah asked.

"What?" John asked.

"I mean, does _'touching'_ only include the things I can do with my hands or also what I can do with my mouth? I'm sure Cam and Alison wouldn't mind me giving you a blowjob…"

John stopped and groaned.

"Does that mean yes or no?" Savannah asked with a grin.

John turned around and faced her.

"You know very well that the rule says that any intentional touching of my genitals by any part of your body is prohibited," he said strictly. "That was the lowest common denominator we could agree on. And I expect you to respect that."

Savannah sighed.

"Too bad," she said with a pout. "And I really thought you'd become a little more relaxed in our relationship since I stopped calling you _'dad'_."

"I already have three wives," John replied, "and I intend to keep it that way. End of discussion."

"But we can shower together, can't we?"

"Certainly," John replied, "as long as you obey the rules."

"You know of course," Savannah said in a sultry voice, "that Allie and I don't have such a rule for us, don't you? You can always touch us wherever and however you want. In fact, I secretly hope that you'll clean me very thoroughly in the shower. Otherwise I'd feel left out, you know…"

John looked at Cameron and Alison for support.

"I'm sure we can do that just as good as John," Cameron said, making Savannah pout again.

"Let's just get under the shower and then to bed, okay?" John said in a resigned tone and sighed deeply. "And I thought having Marcus would make you less…"

"Horny?" Savannah suggested.

"Obtrusive."

Savannah giggled.

"You're taking this all too serious, John," she said. "Besides, Marcus is a fuckbuddy, a good friend who helps us with satisfying our needs. But you know very well that Allie and I love you, don't you?"

John closed his eyes.

"I love you too. You and Allie are two gorgeous, lovely women with tons of sex appeal. I feel flattered that you want me that much. And believe me, having you naked around me all the time, doesn't make it easier for me. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm already taken. End of story."

Savannah looked disappointed.

"You will survive the rejection," Alison said and hugged Savannah.

Savannah nodded.

"Group hug?" she asked.

The four looked at each other and then started laughing before hugging each other tightly.

"And John," Savannah said, deliberately pressing her breasts into his chest, "I love a challenge. You'll have to live with the fact that I won't stop trying. We'll be living together for hundreds of years and one day, I promise you that, you'll change your mind."

And then she kissed him.

John sighed.

"I guess it's a burden I have to live with…" he said.

"Yeah, what a burden," she replied sarcastically, "being loved and desired by five beautiful women. I can see your suffering, John."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 03:51 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

John woke up with the familiar feeling of a mouth on his dick. He kept his eyes closed and tried to guess whose mouth it was. After a moment, he smiled. It was Cameron. He was kinda proud to be able to tell with his eyes closed who was giving him a blowjob. He felt two other bodies very close. On his right lay Alison, snuggled up to him, her breasts pressing softly against his chest and her face touching his neck. His arm was wrapped around her. On his left, Savannah lay in a similar position. Only she was snoring slightly into his ear. John had to smile. Somehow, that was so cute. He noticed that his hand rested on Savannah's breast. For a moment, he thought about removing it but then decided not to.

He opened his eyes and saw that Cameron smiled broadly with her mouth around his cock.

" _What time is it?"_ he whispered.

" _3:52 in the morning,"_ Alison whispered back, _"sorry for waking you but Savannah has to get up. She's quite entangled with you."_

" _I noticed,"_ John replied, _"and she's snoring."_

" _I know,"_ Alison whispered and giggled. _"You better wake her up."_

John let go of Savannah's breast and shook her slightly.

"Hey," he said, "it's time, you need to get up."

"Hrrmmm?" Savannah mumbled sleepily. "Nooo, wanna stay in bed with you."

She grabbed his hand and put it back on her breast.

"You wanted to wait for the Vatican's emissary at the airport, remember?" John said and pinched her nipple.

"Ouch! Not fair!" she protested and sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes, then groaned. "Ugh, what the hell made me volunteer for that?"

Immediately, John missed her warm body pressing against him.

"I guess I'll better leave then," she said, bent down and kissed John on the mouth.

He returned the kiss, then Savannah sat up. John groaned because Cameron had intensified her cocksucking. He couldn't hold back any longer and came in her mouth. She sucked him dry but didn't swallow. Instead, she shared the load with Savannah as the two kissed.

"I'm not sure if I'm turned on or disgusted," John commented.

"You should take it as a compliment," Alison said, "because that's what it is."

"Mmm mhhh..." Savannah uttered while savoring the taste with closed eyes, then swallowed. "Delicious, Cam. Can I have that for breakfast every morning, please?"

John groaned and rolled over to lie prone.

"Just kidding," Savannah said and slapped his butt. "Don't be such a jerk."

She jumped off the bed, heading for the shower. Cameron moved up to the empty space at John's side. He enjoyed the feeling of another warm body next to his and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You know, John," she said, "you could give them what they want."

It took a moment for her words to sink in.

"What?" he asked and turned onto his back again.

"Cam's right," Alison said, "They love you very much."

"Wait, wait, wait," John said, "are you telling me you'd be okay with that?"

"Absolutely," Cameron replied. "Why shouldn't we be okay with it if it made you happier?"

"I'm as happy as a man can be. There is a special place in my heart that is already taken by the three of you. Three who are actually one. As much as I love Savannah and Allie, they could never take that place in my heart."

"Is it necessary for them to occupy that place in order to have sex with you?"

"No," John said, "but I'm not the kind of man who takes advantage of a woman's desire. You are my wives, you are the ones I want, nobody else. Period. Besides, it would feel awkward having sex with them."

"Because…?" Alison asked.

"They were my stepdaughters."

"Future John's stepdaughters, not yours," Cameron pointed out. "And there's no blood relation whatsoever."

"I know that. I know that _'technically'_ it's possible but it just wouldn't feel right after what we went through together. It just would be… wrong."

"There's one more thing you should consider before you completely discard the thought," Cameron said. "The three of us can't bear you any children. Allie and Savannah, however, could. If you want to start a real family without adopted children at some point, then the two would love to become mothers."

John cringed internally. He thought back to the moment when Savannah and Allie were alone with him in the shower and had confessed to him that they'd had sex with his future self during the time Cameron had become estranged from the family. Savannah had even become pregnant from Future John, but miscarried. It had come as a shock and he hated Future John for cheating on Cameron. He was determined to never become like him, he'd worked too hard on not becoming Future John – any Future John. Not the one who avoided contact with people altogether and used Cameron to speak for him. And certainly not the one who'd slept with his stepdaughters and impregnated them.

Somehow he felt responsible for what Future John had done with Savannah and Allie - even though it had been consensual - and therefore didn't want to repeat the mistake. Knowing that in another reality and under different circumstances, he'd be able to cheat on his wife, had made him furious and he was determined to prevent that from happening again. He'd never allow Savannah and Allie to become his sex partners. A certain amount of intimacy was okay. Nothing wrong with a little cuddling and kissing. After all, they loved him, seemed to need the closeness and John also enjoyed it. But there would be no sexual intercourse. He was determined to remain steadfast about that.

"John, are you alright?" Alison asked, noticing his sudden inner turmoil. "We can discuss this another time, if you like."

"No, no… I'm fine, it's just… I'm a little fatigued."

"It could also be possible to have a surrogate mother to deliver babies that in their genome would correspond to a child between you and me, you and Cameron, or you and Emily," Alison stated. "I'm sure we could find a way. They would of course be one hundred percent human but still the product of our love and our combined genetic features."

That was definitely not the kind of discussion John wanted now.

"I… I'm going to sleep for a couple more hours," he just said. "We really should discuss that another time. Sometime in the future. The far future, if you don't mind."

The two got the hint and remained silent. John closed his eyes and felt Cameron snuggled up to him.

"Just keep in mind that whatever you decide, you will have our full support," she said softly. "And Emily's, too."

He opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"I know. Thanks, I guess…"

Alison kissed him softly.

"All we want to do, is making you happy, husband," she said.

"You're already doing a perfect job with that, wife," John replied with a delightful sigh and closed his eyes again.

"I love you, John," Cameron said.

"I love you, John," Alison echoed a fraction of a second later.

John smiled with closed eyes.

"I love you, too."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 04:57 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles International Airport**

John Henry had texted Savannah the aircraft registration number. She watched the Grumman Gulfstream G550 taxi her way to the business jet terminal at LAX from a viewing platform not far away. She'd brought John's DSLR with the big 1200 mm telephoto zoom lens and waited for the jet to reach its parking position.

The aircraft came to a stop and a flight of stairs was pushed against it. Savannah looked through the viewfinder and focused on the door. It was opened from the inside by a woman, then a man in a suit and with a briefcase quickly exited the plane. She took a number of shots of his face and was surprised of how young he looked. She then connected the camera to her cellphone and transmitted the pictures to John Henry. Leaving the viewing platform, she walked towards the parking lot, waiting for the man to appear at the exit.

* * *

Jack Visioli stepped out into the mild September warmth of Los Angeles and quickly made his way to the terminal. He didn't bring much luggage. Just one set of clothes and some toiletries. He didn't plan on staying long, so everything he brought fit into the briefcase he carried. After all, he was posing as a businessman.

The flight had been uneventful. Thankfully Visioli was able to sleep in any place and under any circumstances, so he was always well-rested, never having a problem with jet lag. He walked through customs, which he passed without any problems since he still had his American passport. Of course, he also carried a passport of the Vatican, which was issued to him as an archbishop of the Congregation who lived inside the Palazzo del Sant'Uffizio. Having such a passport and living inside the Vatican had several advantages. Tax-free petrol and shopping for instance, the Vatican had a supermarket and a posh department store with many luxury brands.

Also, living in said palace made it easier to receive visitors spontaneously and inconspicuously, as the building was located exactly on the border between the Vatican and Italy and had entrances from both the Vatican and the Italian sides. Normally, all permanent residents of the Vatican had the problem that possible visitors had to pass several checkpoints of the Swiss Guard and the Gendarmerie before being allowed inside. Not so in the Palazzo del Sant'Uffizio. Entering the palace from the Italian side was rather easy.

Of course, Visioli could have also impressed the U.S. customs officer with the diplomatic passport the Vatican had issued for him but since he was there incognito, he refrained from taking advantage of its privileges. Visioli went straight to the Hertz car booth, got the keys for his rental after filling out some forms, then walked out onto the parking lot, found the silver Chevrolet Impala and drove off, not noticing that a Jeep with a red-haired woman at the wheel was following him.

 **-0-**

John was woken up again with the most wonderful feeling. It took him a moment to realize that Alison was riding his cock while at the same time kissing his face in a very sensual yet tender way. He felt her breasts with their hard nipples brush on his upper body while she rhythmically fucked him very slowly, bent over to spoil him with her heavenly lips. God, she tasted so good. He didn't want her to stop and even though he was awake, he refused to open his eyes, fearing he might lose the magic of the moment. Somewhere in the distance, he heard Cameron's voice. She obviously was talking to someone on the phone.

"I know you're awake, my love," Alison said softly between kisses. "Do you want me to go on nevertheless?"

"Yes, please," John said, "I'm in heaven and don't want to come back."

He put his arms around her, enjoying how her flexible body moved under his hands. He let them roam over her back and rest on her butt cheeks while they moved up and down as she fucked him, clenching her vagina in just the right pattern to create the most pleasurable sensation for his dick. No human woman would ever be able to do what his wives could do with their pussies, of that John was absolutely sure.

Shortly before he was cumming in her, he sat up and pulled her close. Alison understood and wrapped her legs around the small of his back, sitting on his lap with his cock still inside her. They french kissed as they held each other tight, trying to feel as much of each other's bodies as possible. Then he came. And they kept kissing while he groaned into her mouth. Alison orgasmed as well, and a muffled cry of pleasure filled John's mouth in return. Slowly, like an engine that was powering down, she stopped her movements and rested on his lap, their bodies interconnected by their genitals. To John, this was how it was supposed to be: His cock in her pussy, where it belonged, while she clenched down on it very gentle. Alison leaned back a bit, allowing John to lick and suck her hard nipples.

"I love you so much, John," she breathed.

"And I love you at least as much, Alison" he replied, "I wish we could remain interlocked like this forever."

"We can try," she said and giggled, kissing him again, then nibbled on his ear. "You'd have to carry me around like this, though."

"Hmmm…" he said, "I like that notion."

"Your cock's still not getting any softer in me."

"Yeah, I might have to wear extra baggy pants for a few days."

Both sniggered and John let his hands glide softly over her body, enjoying the feel of her perfect, silky, flawless skin.

"Sometimes I still have trouble grasping that you're for real, that you're my woman and not just a very, very beautiful wet dream."

"I'm real… and I'm yours, John. Now and forever. No matter how many centuries will pass, I will always love you as much as I do now."

The two kissed again, long and lovingly. Cameron came walking back up the metal stairs and sat down on the bed.

"I hope you left something for me, sis," she asked grinning as she watched the two making out in their interlocked, very intimate position.

"I hope so," Alison replied with a smile. "John, is it okay if I switch positions with Cam?"

John nodded. Alison kissed him once more, then reluctantly dismounted him, only to be replaced by Cameron. She felt differently on his dick but just as amazing.

"So, what did you learn?" John asked while she started riding him. "I take it that call was an update on the current situation?"

"It was Savannah," Cameron confirmed while kissing and licking his face, "She followed the Vatican's emissary to a motel near the Griffith Observatory."

John groaned in response as she slightly quickened her pace on his cock.

"What about… identification?" he asked, breathing heavily as she started milking his dick with her vaginal muscles.

"She sent pictures to John Henry, he'll tell us the result after breakfast."

"Oooh… Gooood," he moaned and came a second time, shooting his load into Cameron, then relaxed with a satisfied grin.

John enjoyed the afterglow for a moment, holding Cameron in the same position as he'd held Alison before. It was just as wonderful but Cameron was a lot heavier than Alison. Carrying _her_ around like this would be out of the question. John wished Emily was there as well. Next time, he'd hold her like this as well.

"Did Savannah say anything else?" he asked.

"She'll be back in about half an hour, maybe then she tells us more."

Cameron dismounted him and lay on her back. John sat up and looked down on his two wives who looked back up at him with barely concealed desire.

"This is all my land," he said dreamily, letting his hands glide over their breasts, their tummies, their pussies and their legs.

"Yes," Cameron breathed, "all your land."

"For you to plow and sow your seeds," Alison added with a small gasp.

The three chuckled and John let his hands roam over their shapely legs.

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you," he said.

"What is it?"

"When I touch you like this… or touch you at all… or watch you moving… it seems, well… as if you have muscles. Sometimes your flesh softens, sometimes it hardens, depending on your movements. It feels like you're well-trained fitness models with well-defined muscle tone, Alison a bit more than you and Emily, Cam. But I know for a fact that your movements aren't controlled by muscles, they're controlled by servos within your joints. So, why do your bodies look and feel like that nevertheless?"

"Short version?" Cameron asked. "To fool humans into thinking we're also human."

"I know that," John said, "but how does it work?"

"Our flesh consists of cells that can grow and shrink in controlled, clearly defined ways," Alison explained. "Our CPU not only receives the input from the nerve endings in our skin, it also sends out impulses to simulate muscle contractions."

"I always thought the flesh on you is just a shell, a cover, like a fleshy dress you're wearing."

"It's much more than that, John," Cameron said. "It's what defines how we perceive our environment. Without it, we'd still be able to function but it wouldn't be the same. We'd lack much of our senses and all of our sensation. We wouldn't be able to perceive heat or cold. Contacts or touches couldn't be felt anymore. Also, no arousal. Our minds would be trapped inside an insensitive metal casing."

"We'd still be able to see and hear and use our sensors and scanners," Alison added, "but all other senses would be gone, as would be the ability to express ourselves non-verbally."

"That sounds horrible," John remarked. "As if you'd be disconnected from yourselves."

"Yes," Alison said. "And it'd be very hard to recreate our biological shell once it's gone, especially for Cam and Emily."

"I'd still love you, though," John said. "I'd be able to see beyond that metal endoskeleton."

"Don't get me wrong now, John," Cameron said, "but we hope you'll never have to find out if that's true. There'd be nothing you could relate to anymore. No facial features, no breasts, no pussy, nothing. Just a hart, cold, unyielding metal chassis. Not even our voices would remain. Without the surrounding flesh, we'd sound metallic, artificial, robotic. And there'd be nothing we could do about it. It would be the horror for the both of us."

"But you'd still be yourselves, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, John," Alison confirmed.

"Then I don't worry about any _'what if's'_."

He put his hands over their vulvas. They opened their legs, granting him better access to their wet, swollen mounds. Both Alison and Cameron moaned as he started playing with their pussies, shoving his fingers inside.

"Please, John," Alison said.

"Yes, John, please," Cameron begged.

"Please what?" he asked with a smile.

"Please..." Alison said and bucked against his hand, "please kiss my tits!"

"Yessss," Cameron moaned, "mine, too."

"As you wish," John said and bent forward, kissing and licking Cameron's breasts, then Alison's, then Cameron's again, and so on.

All the time he kept rubbing their pussies and his hands were soaked in no time. Finally he kissed Alison on the mouth, playing with her tongue. Then he did the same with Cameron. And back to Alison, then Cameron again, and so on. He rubbed their cunts and pushed his fingers inside until the two bucked in orgasm, moaning loudly into his mouth as he was french kissing them.

John pulled his fingers out of their vaginas and put them into his mouth, savoring the taste.

"Mmmh, this is delicious," he said, "the combined taste of you two… simply fantastic."

"Would you like to plow your land a little more?" Alison asked with a sultry voice, eyeing his still erect cock.

John chuckled.

"As a matter of fact," he said, "I would."

He brought his mouth over Alison's vagina and started nibbling, kissing and licking at her fleshy labia. She moaned loudly and the flow of juices increased, filling John's mouth with her wonderful, sweet nectar. He then switched over to Cameron and did the same to her. She also flooded his mouth with her juices. He alternated between their pussies until both had orgasmed again.

"Now seed us, John," Cameron said in a needing tone, "Please."

"I'd love to," he replied, "unfortunately, no more time for plowing and seeding right now. It's almost eight o'clock and breakfast is at 09:30…"

"Pleeeease," Alison begged, "Please, Master, your cunts need to be fucked by your wonderful cock."

"Well," John said, "if you put it that way..."

And without further ado, he plunged into her waiting, wet cavern of lust.

* * *

"We could skip breakfast," Cameron suggested as they lay next to each other, John breathing heavily, "I could call Sarah and say that something came up…"

"Nah," John said, "it's become a tradition to have breakfast at Cliffside Drive. It's a social gathering of the team. Never underestimate the importance of such rituals for the social well-being of a group. If you're such a motley crew as we are, you need something that creates a connecting identity. And that is our daily breakfast."

"Not to forget the daily ritual of every woman being naked there," Alison added. "What better way to develop a sense of togetherness?"

"Yeah, if only the men would have the courage to be naked as well," Cameron said.

"Oh, come on," John protested, "you know very well that it's not about a lack of courage."

"What then?" Alison teased. "It surely can't be a feeling of inadequacy or an inferiority complex, can it?"

"It's…" John began "difficult to explain."

"Uh-huh, yeah, right," Alison replied. "A men's thing, I presume?"

John sighed.

"No," he said.

"Then what?" Cameron asked. "Like Alison said, it's no different from us women having erect nipples or leaking juices all the time."

"Yes, it's different," John sighed, "but to be honest, I don't know how to put it into words. At least not right now, so shortly after having great sex."

"I think," Alison speculated, "it's because the women's arousal isn't tied to anything in particular. It simply exists as a result of my nanobot treatments. The men, on the other hand, react directly to certain stimuli, such as the presence of naked women. I think John, Derek, Marcus and Charley are just afraid that they might get a boner at the wrong moment and because of the wrong reasons."

"Yes," John confirmed, "and don't forget that one of those naked, aroused women is my mother."

"Yeah, okay, I can see that," Cameron agreed. "So, basically you wear shorts because you don't want the women to draw wrong conclusions and embarrass them and yourselves?"

"Yes," John said with relief, "you got it."

Alison and Cameron looked at each other, then snorted loudly and began laughing.

"What's funny?" John asked confused.

"Men!" Alison replied.

"Men are funny!" Cameron agreed and the two broke into laughter again.

John didn't like his two wives laughing at him. He grabbed two of the pillows and threw it at Alison's and Cameron's head.

"Hey!" Cameron protested. "The human is attacking us."

"His threat level is very high," Alison agreed.

"Are we gonna put up with that, sis?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Never mess with a Terminator!"

The two threw the pillows back at John. He playfully tumbled back as he was hit by the soft "ammunition".

"This means war!" he declared.

The resulting pillow fight was short but brutal and after a few moments the bed and the floor around it were covered in feathers. All three fell over each other in a laughing fit and the playful fighting quickly developed into hugging, kissing and cuddling. In that moment, John was overjoyed and he regretted that Emily wasn't there. Oh well, they'd still spend enough time together for hundreds of pillow fights. However, this one would burn itself into his memory forever. Even after five hundred years, he'd still be able to remember this moment. As he was kissing his wives, John somehow knew that this had to be one of the defining moments in their relationship.

"Oh, wow," Savannah's voice suddenly could be heard, "somebody's had a lot of fun. Why didn't you wait for me?"

The three looked up at their red-haired friend who'd just returned and giggled.

"Next time," John said smiling.

"You're going to clean up that mess on your own," Savannah said laughing. "No way I'm going to help you with that. And I recommend you taking a shower, we're already late."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 07:31 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

"Yani, are you alright?" Alistair asked, knocking on the bathroom door in his apartment.

"I'm fine," her muffled voice replied from the other side of the door, "just an upset stomach or something."

Alistair frowned. Hadn't she stated that she could never been sick?

"I have to leave for work now," he said. "We're going to have to test some of the prototypes. I guess I won't be home until late. We have to pack and load a lot of equipment before we fly to Florida tomorrow morning. We'll also take some of the prototypes with us, everything will be more or less chaotic."

"It's all right. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I left your breakfast on the table, just in case you still get hungry."

"Thank you."

Alistair put his ear against the locked door. He heard retching sounds.

"Promise me to seek out a doctor if you don't get better, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I promise. Now go, before you're late for work."

"See you in the evening. Bye."

"Bye."

Yani waited until she heard the door to the apartment close, then left the bathroom. She'd spent almost half an hour throwing up into the toilet bowl. Passing by the big mirror in the bedroom, she looked into it, considering her figure. Then she looked down at the small plastic stick in her hand again.

It couldn't be. It was impossible.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 08:27 a.m.**

 **Highway 101**

"He's young for a bishop," Savannah said as they drove onto the Ventura Freeway, "Too young, if you ask me. I doesn't seem right."

"How young?" John asked.

"I'd say… mid-thirties, maybe forty."

"Hmmm," John said, "Interesting."

"Do you think they're planning on deceiving us somehow?" Savannah asked. "I mean, he was dressed like a business man. One would never get the idea that he's dignitary of the Vatican."

"Maybe that's the plan," Cameron argued. "Maybe nobody should get that idea?"

"Possible," John said. "And he didn't seek any contact with the local archdiocese?"

"Nope, he's staying in a hotel," Savannah replied.

"It looks as if they want to keep the meeting secret even from their own people," Cameron remarked.

"Yeah could be," John agreed and looked at Alison. "May I ask why you set it up so conspiratorial? _'1 p.m. near the James Dean bust at the Griffith Observatory'_. That's all the cliché you can get, right?"

"It's a crowded public place and crowded public places are best for such meetings," Alison defended herself, "besides, it's only a twenty-minute drive to Fletcher's house from there."

"You did the right thing," Cameron said, "it left us enough room for coming up with a strategy. Something that doesn't give him a heart attack right away."

"What?" Savannah said in mock surprise. "You don't want to simply walk up to him with glowing eyes and say, _'here we are, three cyborgs, as ordered'_?"

John laughed.

"A little subtler will do, I think. Besides, we have yet to determine if he's friend or foe, so caution is called for. We must get to know him and he must get to know us."

* * *

They drove down Kanan Dume Road towards Malibu, when suddenly Alison slowed down their Jeep.

"What is it?" John asked confused who'd been busy with the new cellphone Catherine had given them.

"Look, over there," she said and pointed out of the window.

"Isn't that the spot where you saved the school children from falling over the cliff?" Savannah asked, looking through the side window on the back seat.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "the exact spot."

"Stop the car," John said, "I wanna take a look at that."

Alison parked the Jeep on the right side of the road. They weren't alone. A few hundred yards up and down Kanan Dume Road, both sides of the road were full of parked vehicles.

The four got out and carefully crossed the street. John looked around in awe. The previously plain, dusty emergency rest stop was full of people. There were snack stands and small stalls that sold souvenirs and trinkets. At the exact spot where the school bus had come to a stop before it fell over the edge, there was an open space where people could line up for a photo, with Malibu and the Pacific in the background. A professional photographer took money for such snapshots. A group of Asian tourists was entering a minibus with the inscription "L.A. Cyborg Tours", chatting excitedly with each other, comparing pictures on the small screens of their cameras.

"I don't believe it," John said as he slowly walked around the stands, "they turned us into a merchandise… a tourist attraction."

"Not you, John," Savannah said smirking, "Only Alison, Cam and Emily. I doubt they'd have any interest in you."

"It was to be expected, to be honest," Alison said. "Humans have a reputation for turning almost anything into a quick buck."

"That's ridiculous," John said. "I mean look, they're even selling dolls."

He pointed at a stand that offered three different small puppets. One with long, dark hair and big breasts, obviously representing Alison, one with shorter, dark brown hair and small breasts, supposedly showing Cameron, and finally one with lighter brown hair and big breasts, obviously Emily. All of them were dressed in camouflage clothes and boots, had sunglasses glued on them and wore baseball caps on their heads. It was the outfit they wore at the TV interview.

"I'm going to buy one of each," Cameron quickly said and walked towards the stand. "The others need to see this."

Before John could stop her, she picked out three dolls, paid for them and then returned.

"This one's obviously you, sis," she said and gave it to Alison. "This one's me," she added and kept the flat-chested one for herself, "and I'm going to give this one to Emily."

John and Savannah looked at each other, unsure of how to react to that, then started laughing.

"What?" Alison asked in reaction. "We should take that as a compliment, people love us."

"It's just so… unbelievably funny," Savannah said and dried her tears from laughing, "the Terminator and her little doll."

She snorted again.

"So cute," John agreed.

The two cyborg girls glared at them in response.

* * *

They looked around for a few more minutes, picked up a few scraps of words and short dialogues from the bystanders and realized there was a real fan cult developing.

"I guess this had to be expected," John said as they carefully crossed the street again and walked back to their car, "you've become celebrities."

"I wouldn't be surprised if soon there'll be tee shirts, baseball caps, coffee mugs and everything else to buy," Savannah added. "After all, there are no rights owners, anyone can produce anything that has to do with you. I expect to see clothes, cosmetics, toiletries, jewelry..."

"Video games, action figures, mouse pads, snacks, breakfast cereals…" John continued.

"Posters, lingerie, bed sheets," Savannah added, "I bet you're already having a huge and growing worldwide fan community."

"Maybe we should create a Facebook profile," Alison suggested.

"No," John said categorically, "you're not going to do anything like that. The internet is off limits for you, you agreed to that. We have John Henry and Jason and Kevin for that. I've talked to them, they're planning to move their secret Darknet community to the World Wide Web and turn it into an _'official fan club'_ of sorts. We have to sort this out somehow and can't just letting it run its course."

"All right, all right," Cameron said and sighed as they entered the car again. "But maybe we should think about some public relations. Maybe ask Isaak? He's used to dealing with stars."

" _Stars_?" Savannah asked with a frown, looking at Cameron.

"Oh jeez," John said, "Please, dear God, don't let their fame go to their heads."

"Relax, John," Cameron said, "I was just kidding."

"I wonder what that _'L.A. Cyborg Tours'_ is about," Savannah said, "there aren't that many places connected to you in L.A. so far."

"Well, there's the ruins of the Simdyne Tower," Alison said, "the hangar at El Toro, the spot where the accident happened on the freeway in Pasadena… maybe the Dodger Stadium, although that was never officially connected to us… but I guess a clever moneymaker will think of something."

John sighed.

"The formation of legends and myths begins... now," he said.

"You should save some more children or families in accidents," Savannah said grinning, "that cyborg tour seems to be awfully uneventful so far. Hey, I have an idea. You never really sleep. Why don't you go out on the streets at night and chase bad guys, like Batman?"

"Don't tempt them," John said, "please, don't tempt them."

 **-0-**

"DOLLS?" Sarah asked flabbergasted. "Are you serious?"

"Yup," Savannah said and held them out to her. "One for Emily, one for Cam and one for Alison."

Sarah looked unbelieving at the small puppets.

"I like them," Emily said, taking the one representing her.

"It's the same puppet in all cases, though," Allie analyzed, "same size, same shape. Only the hair is different and one has taken out some of the, uh… filling from Cameron's version."

"You should claim your trademark rights," Anne said. "Otherwise, there'll be a rampant market of trinkets and low-grade merchandise."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that," John replied, "we can't sue anyone because we need to remain in hiding. So what could we do? Threaten to kill anyone who abuses them for making money? Besides, as long as the girls' faces are unknown, I couldn't care less. Nobody will recognize them. They can only go after what was shown in the TV interview, that's why the dolls are dressed like that."

"Yes, they got it all wrong," Marcus said with a sneer, "the dolls should be naked."

"Very funny," Jesse said, being naked herself, like all other women present.

"Speaking of which," John said as he sat down at the breakfast table, "what happened to the rule of being dressed during meals?"

"It went overboard the moment we didn't bother to show up in bikinis today," Sydney explained. "We're still a bit… rough from last night."

"In other words," Sarah said, "they're too sore to wear anything. So we dumped the rule for today. The only one who really cares about it, is Charley, and he's got early shift. But from tomorrow on, we're all going to wear bikinis and bathing suits during meals again."

John looked at Morris, Danny, Kevin and Jason who looked rather fatigued and then at Jody, Anne, Sydney and Lauren who also didn't exactly look like they had a good night's sleep. He noticed the four girls sat with their legs spread wide.

"I see," he said and looked at Marcus who looked remarkably refreshed. "What about you?"

"Allie kept me going all night," he said and popped a grape into his mouth, "but thanks to the nanobots I had the stamina to really do it with her all night long. I could get used to this. Really amazing, these little nano buggers."

"Well… can't really contradict you there," John replied and looked at his wives who grinned back.

"I can't help wondering, though" Derek said grinning, "if Catherine will adjust to this dress code as well when she arrives."

"She might," Sarah said, "but she won't join us for breakfast. She's already off into town since eight o'clock."

"Oh?" Jesse asked. "That's unusually early for her. Did something happen?"

"She's doing some preliminary work for our meeting with the Vatican envoy," John explained. "Making sure that everything will go according to the plan."

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood Hills**

The taxi entered Hopen Place and stopped in front of number 9010. Kenneth Fletcher got out, paid the driver and then frowned. There were three vans parked in front of his house, plus one mini bus. The gate to his house stood half open. He had a sense of foreboding when he entered his property and closed the gate behind him.

The entrance door of the house was open as well and he saw people moving on his terrace through the glass walls. He entered and almost fell over cables that lay on the floor. There were spotlights placed around the living room, it looked like a film crew had invaded his house. And as he now looked outside on the terrace, he realized that was exactly what had happened.

He saw Candy, kneeling naked on the ground next to the pool, a trickle of liquid forming a puddle on the marble tiles below her. She was surrounded by twenty naked men who stroked their erect penises. Then they ejaculated one by one on her face, which she acknowledged with a delighted moan. Two cameras filmed the whole scene, there was a sound guy with a long microphone boom pole, a director in a folding chair and a woman, apparently the make-up artist.

"YES!" Candy shouted, "OH GOD! YES! CUM ALL OVER MY FACE! I LOVE CUM, I _NEED_ CUM! I HAVE AN ADDICTION FOR CUM! OHMYGOOOOOD!"

When finally the last of the twenty had emptied his load on her, she looked like her head had been dunked into wallpaper paste. Her facial expression was dreamy, as she started shoving the cum into her mouth with her fingers, all the while her pussy kept on dripping on the ground.

"I loooove cum sooo much," Candy said, looking into the camera and kept pushing the gooey semen into her mouth, moaning.

"CUT!" the director shouted, "Candy dear, that was brilliant. Alright, folks, time to switch places. Prepare for the bedroom scene."

Kenneth angrily walked towards Candy, pushing the sound guy and one of the camera men aside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted.

"Who the fuck are you?" the director asked.

Kenneth forced himself to calm down.

"I am the owner of this house. And you've been trespassing. You have fifteen minutes to leave, or I'll call the police!"

"What?" the director asked unbelieving. "Candy invited us here, she said it would be okay, Mister… Fletcher, isn't it?"

"Calm down, Kenny," Candy said, "didn't you forget what we agreed on? I live here now. Max is my friend and he was looking for a new location. The porn industry is always looking for fancy houses. He's going to pay for the day, of course."

"Yes, we're paying generously," Max, the director, said. "This new film with Candy will turn the whole industry upside down. _'Gangbang Candy – Uncut'_ will be the biggest hit since _Deep Throat_. It will redefine porn, redefine what porn actresses can do."

"In the movie, I'm going to suck and fuck twenty man one after the other, swallow their cum to the last drop, all uncut and in one take," Candy said proudly. "We already did that scene before you showed up. The bukkake scene you just saw, will be a bonus for the DVD release. Mmmmh… that was sooo delicious!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Kenneth shouted. "I want you out of here. I'm expecting important visitors later and the place has to be spotless!"

"What visitors?" Candy asked.

" _Special_ … visitors," Kenneth replied, looking at her, and she understood.

"Oh…" she said. "Well, Max, I guess the guys are spent for the day anyway. You better leave now, we can resume later. Maybe at another location."

Max sighed.

"Alright, guys," he said and gave Kenneth a sour look, "Let's pack up and get out of here."

While the film crew carried their equipment out and stowed it in the vans, Kenneth went to his study. Candy followed him. He sat down in one of the two desk chairs and frowned. Since when were there two desk chairs, had he ordered another one? He couldn't remember.

"What's this about, Kenny?" Candy asked. "Who's coming?"

"Who do you think? Alison called me yesterday just as I was about to board the plane to Washington. She said she'd need the place from 2 o'clock until the evening. And now I'm coming home and find… that."

"What do they need the place for?" she asked.

"No idea. I wasn't given any explanations, I was only asked to leave. And so will you."

"Don't talk to me like that! You seem to have forgotten that I'm your domme and…"

"SHUT UP, CANDY!" Kenneth shouted. "Apparently, you're not realizing that our role-playing is limited. You're my mistress when we're having sex but not the rest of the time!"

"Says who?"

"Says I," Kenneth replied and there was no mistake that he was serious, "you took me by surprise yesterday, that I admit. But I won't hand my life over to you."

"Determining when and under what conditions you submit to me somehow contradicts the basic idea, doesn't it?"

"Think what you want. But I had time to think and I'm not just gonna throw in the towel and resign. Not with you and not with the Connor team. Learn to live with it or get lost."

"Kenny, I…"

"We need rules! First one: If you want to live here, you have to accept that I won't be your sex toy all the time. Only when I decide to be, is that clear?"

Candy looked at him for a moment.

"Alright," she finally said, "I guess we can find a compromise there."

"Rule number two: I don't want to see any of your porn friends here again, ever! Is that clear?"

"But…"

"NO BUT! Maybe you don't care about _your_ reputation and what people say about _you_ but I care what people think of me. I have a business to run! And I care about what the neighbors think. So either you behave or you can move right out again."

"You know that I'm unable to ' _behave'_ ," she said coldly, "I'm driven and ruled by my desires. I'm a horny slut all the time and there's nothing I can do about acting like one. Look at me, Kenny! I already fucked and sucked off twenty men this morning, I'm covered in their cum and there's still a puddle forming between my legs wherever I stand. I'm still a fucking, horny twat and I still desperately need a cock in my cunt!"

"Then shove a vibrator into it and put on diapers, for crying out loud! Cork yourself up! I don't care how you achieve that but I want you to stop dripping on my floor. And take a shower, for God's sake, you look and smell disgusting!"

Candy looked furious and stared at him, ready to reply something but Kenneth stared right back at her with determination. So she decided not to argue anymore.

"Fine," she just said and strutted towards the bathroom. "But after I cleaned up, I expect you to fuck me. Is that clear?"

"If that's what it takes…"

She threw him a sultry smile, then disappeared.

Meanwhile, the film crew had finished packing their stuff and were leaving the house. Kenneth leaned back and exhaled deeply. What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn't control this woman, she was like a predatory cat, a leopard, which you had to keep at bay with a whip, otherwise she would eat you alive. Suddenly, a slurping noise could be heard in the room. Kenneth turned around and saw how the second chair, the one he'd wondered about earlier, turned into shiny metal and then took the shape of Catherine Weaver.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kenneth exclaimed. " _You_ again! What are you doing here? Has my home become a public place all of a sudden?"

"I'm just making sure the place will be in order in time," Catherine replied and walked around the desk, facing him.

"You saw everything that happened here today?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Honestly, Kenneth, I thought my opinion about humans had already been at its lowest point in the past and that I already witnessed their worst qualities but obviously I have to rethink certain parts of that assessment."

"Hey! Don't blame me. **_You_** created Candy after all."

"And I'm glad you haven't been completely pussy-whipped by her yet. Who would have thought that you two would become a couple?"

"Without you, I wouldn't be in this situation. I'll never forget that. Never!"

"Now, now. We both know you're in no position to threaten me. But if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't my decision to keep Miller and Dawson alive, it was Emily's. If it had been up to me, they would be dead now."

"Dawson? Who's Dawson?"

"Never mind. Important is that I need the place cleaned and in order before you leave here, is that clear?"

Kenneth breathed in heavily, thinking of something witty to say but couldn't. So he sighed.

"All right," he said, "I'll do what I can."

"I expect nothing less of you. And it's good to see you haven't lost your will to live. Maybe there's still hope for you."

"No thanks to you," Kenneth replied sourly.

"You practically attacked us, we had to defend ourselves," Catherine said. "Don't see it as a defeat, but rather as an opportunity, a chance. And as a challenge. You have one big advantage; do you know that?"

"Sorry, I somehow fail to see any advantage about the current situation."

"Don't be cynical. You're dealing with John and his team, which means you're dealing with decent and fair people. I'm sure we'd be less fortunate if things had turned out the other way round."

Kenneth scoffed.

"What do _you_ know about decency and fairness? You're a machine."

"True… but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm inhuman. My daughter once said that…"

"Your _daughter_?" Kenneth interrupted and scoffed, "Oh, please. Don't tell me you adopted Catherine Weaver's child."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"And does she know what you are?"

"Of course, she does. And she has learned to accept it."

"What about Sirko? I heard about you and him. Does he know you're a…?"

"A shape-shifting killer machine? Yes, he does. Actually, that's the way we found together. Everyone has their fetish, Kenneth. For you, it's having a dominant woman who tells you what to do. For Isaak, it's a woman who can be whatever he wants her to be."

Kenneth scoffed again and shook his head.

"I have to go now," Catherine said, "remember, we need this place clean and empty by 1:30 p.m. I'll be here to check."

"I got it, I got it."

 **-0-**

 **Malibu**

They'd gathered in the conference room where John Henry had been put onto one of the big monitors.

"Has your dress code changed?" he asked in naïve astonishment.

"There's no dress code," Sarah replied a little grumpy. "Deal with it."

"I see," John Henry said and attempted an awkward smile.

"What can you tell us about the emissary?" John asked.

"It took me a while to identify him because he obviously shaved his beard. His name is Giacomo Visioli but since childhood, everyone has just been calling him Jack. Father is Italian, mother of German descent. He was born and raised in Elmhurst, Chicago. Three siblings, one older brother and two younger sisters, twins. Father is a university professor, mother a physician, both very religious. Jack had a happy childhood. The desire to become a priest developed at an early age. He's highly intelligent and very ambitious. By the age of 37 he was a bishop. Recently he was called to the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith by his mentor, Cardinal Francisco di Noia. With the new post he also received the rank of archbishop, at 41 the youngest in modern times. Rumor has it that the Pope himself put him and the cardinal in that position as a reaction to the scandals the Church was and is currently involved in throughout the world. They're supposed to represent a fresh start and introduce reforms. Naturally, they encounter heavy resistance from the more traditional dignitaries inside the Vatican. Jack is very well educated, cosmopolitan, open to new ideas and pragmatic enough to implement them. Oh... and his hobbies are golf, sailing and… motorbiking."

"Sounds like the perfect man for the job," John commented, looking at the rest of the team who nodded in agreement, "and it looks like they're serious about it."

"To be honest, that doesn't sound much like an archbishop of the Vatican," Derek commented.

"I guess we have to rethink our prejudices then," Emily replied.

"It seems like he's the kind of man that can be reasoned with," Sarah said. "At least on paper. You followed him, Savannah, what was he doing?"

"He completely ignored the local archdiocese. Instead, he checked in at the Dixie Hollywood Hotel on Hollywood Boulevard. After he arrived there, he changed into something more comfortable and drove to Santa Monica, walked onto the pier, bought an ice cream cone and sat down on a bench, watching the sun rise over the mountains. After that, he went down to the beach, took of his shoes and walked barefoot along the waterline."

"He seems to be really relaxed," Jesse said.

"Not your typical cliché clergyman for sure," Derek agreed.

"Yes, I think this will be an interesting meeting," John said nodding. "Let's just hope he hasn't been putting on a show for us."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 01:00 p.m.**

 **Griffith Observatory, Los Angeles**

Jack Visioli stood at the rendezvous point and waited. With his arms resting on the railing, he looked down on the hills of the Santa Monica Mountains and the city of Los Angeles. It was considerably cooler up here than down at sea level. No wonder the rich and beautiful all built their houses in the hills around Los Angeles. For a short time he considered using one of the installed telescopes, but then decided against it and rather took in the panorama.

He'd been a bit early and had been watching people on the plateau in front of the observatory. There surely was a lot of commotion there: School classes were coming and going, buses full of tourists from all over the world arrived and departed, families and lovers sat on the lawn for a picnic. Jack heard many different languages. A group of six young people - five women and one young man - kept taking pictures of themselves in various poses not far away from him.

How was he to recognize his contact person? Or would they recognize him? Nobody knew about his mission, so nobody could know who he was and what he looked like. _"Faith"_ , he thought. He had to have faith. If all this was part of God's plan, things would fall into place. Besides, surely they wouldn't rush him halfway around the globe and then fail to show up in time for the date. He looked at his watch. However, they were already five minutes late.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Hm?" Jack replied, torn from his thoughts.

A pretty, red-haired woman in her mid-twenties, one of the girls of the group he'd watched, had approached him. She wore blue jeans, sneakers and a red tee shirt.

"Could you do us a favor and take a picture of all of us?" she said and held out her small digital camera to him. "You don't seem to be busy or going anywhere."

"Uh… yeah, sure," Jack replied, taking the camera.

"You just have to press the button," the red-haired woman said, then quickly walked over to the other five.

They lined up with the young man in their middle who'd put his arms around two of the women, one being a gorgeous beauty with long, black hair, boxer shorts, a cropped tank top and sneakers, the other one a rather busty girl with light-brown hair, wearing leggings, a tank top and sandals. She reminded Jack a bit of the cover girls he saw on magazines at the newsstand in front of the Palazzo del Sant'Uffizio in Rome.

All of the five girls were very well endowed and apparently had no problem to show off their assets – except for the one with the purple leather jacket who wasn't as stacked and wore a tee shirt with a gray leopard pattern, grey jeans and army boots. She also had a big sticking plaster on her forehead. Poor girl probably knocked her head at something. She looked very similar to the fifth woman but lacked her bust size and was a bit shorter. She probably was her younger sister and still developing.

They giggled and laughed as they positioned themselves. Jack told them to move back a little, so he could get them all into the frame. Then he took several photos of them as they changed positions, grimaced and goofed around a lot, laughing and having fun. " _Oh, to be that young again,"_ he thought. The work in the Catholic Church certainly didn't contribute to feeling young.

"Thanks a lot," the red-haired woman said as she finally took the camera again, "you're a dear."

And with that, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Jack blushed and she giggled, waving goodbye to him and joined with her group before walking away in the direction of the observatory.

"California…" Jack said with a sigh, looking after them.

"Mister…?" a meek voice said below him.

"Hm? What?" Jack asked and looked down.

A little boy, not older than five years, looked up at him, a folded piece of paper in his left hand.

"Are you the em…emiss…emmisser?"

"Emissary?"

"Yeah, that. A lady on the parking lot gave me five dollars and told me to hand you this."

He stretched out his tiny hand and Jack grabbed the paper. The moment he had it in his grasp, the boy turned around and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Jack shouted after him. "Who…?"

But the boy had already disappeared in the crowd. Jack unfolded the paper.

 ** _9010 Hopen Place. 1:40 p.m._**

So, obviously the meeting wouldn't be happening here after all. Jack wasn't surprised. He looked at his watch. Less than half an hour. And where the hell was Hopen Place? Hopefully, the GPS of his rental would tell him. Quickly, he walked towards the parking lot. He'd wasted more than ten minutes with the photographing. It had been fun, though. They seemed to be a genuinely friendly and delightful group of young people, and that young man surely must be very happy to have so many beautiful female friends – or whatever they were. Jack entered his car, put the key into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened.

He tried again. Nothing. The car didn't start, not even the starter motor worked.

"Not now," he said in frustration, unlocked the hood and exited the car to look into the engine bay.

Jack knew a bit about engines. After all, riding a motorbike was one of his hobbies, even though he rarely got a chance to do so at the moment. And many people looked at him strangely when he exchanged his soutane for a leather outfit in his free time. He looked and checked everything but it all seemed to be in working order. He again tried to start the engine but still nothing happened. Jack kicked against the left front tire in frustration.

"Trouble with your car?" a male voice asked.

Jack turned around. It was the young man and his five female companions.

"I guess," Jack replied. "It's a rental, though. This comes at the worst possible time. I have an important appointment in half an hour."

"Mind if I take a look?" the young man asked.

"Sure, help yourself."

"Would you try starting again?"

Again, Jack entered the car and turned the key.

"Looks like you have an electrical failure," the young man said. "The starter won't work. Maybe a cable is broken or something."

Jack left the car again and looked around.

"Where's a taxi when you need one?" he asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"Where do you need to go?" the red-haired woman asked. "Maybe we can give you a ride?"

"Uh…" Jack said and looked at the piece of paper again. "9010 Hopen Place."

"That's in the Hollywood Hills," the tall, black-haired beauty said. "About twenty-five minutes from here. My cousin lives in the area."

"Yeah, we live in the vicinity," the young man confirmed, "we can give you a ride and you can make a call to the rental company on the way, so they can send someone to get the car and deliver a new one."

"I don't want to cause any inconvenience," Jack said.

"Nonsense," the busty one who looked like a cover girl replied, "it's the least we can do. You were such a good photographer. By the way, I'm Emily. This is John, my brother."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said. "My name is Giacomo Visioli, you can call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack," John replied. "This is Cameron, my girlfriend, and here we have Allie, she's her big sister. And Savannah and Alison, our cousins. They're visiting from San Francisco."

Jack shook hands with all of them.

"I'm glad to meet you," he said, "but I really don't want to bother you with my problem."

"Not at all," Emily answered, "we were about to leave anyway. Our car's parked over there. Coming?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," Jack said, grabbed his briefcase, locked the car and followed them towards a black Chevrolet Suburban.

Emily entered the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun!" John exclaimed and quickly entered the passenger seat.

"Hey, not fair!" Allie protested, "you've been in the front all the way here."

"First come, first served," John replied grinning.

Savannah and Allie climbed into the third row of seats, and Alison and Cameron entered in the middle, taking Jack between them. As soon as everyone had put on their seatbelts, Emily drove off.

"So, uh…" Jack began a conversation, feeling a little uneasy being squeezed between Cameron and Alison, "I take it that except for Savannah and Alison, you're all from L.A.?"

"Malibu actually," Emily replied, "John's aunt has this house in the Hollywood Hills. She's currently out of town, so we invaded the place."

"We decided to take the day off and do some sightseeing with Savannah and Alison," Cameron added.

"What are _you_ doing here, Jack?" Alison asked on his right. "I gathered you're also from out of town?"

"Me? Oh, I… business, actually. I'm here on business. I'm from Chicago."

" _Chicago, Chicago, that toddling town,"_ Alison started singing, _"Chicago, Chicago I will show you around…"_

"You like Frank Sinatra?" Jack asked, apparently intrigued by her.

"I like lots of music," Alison replied. "Swing, Rock, Heavy Metal... but also Classical."

"We're dancing ballet," Cameron explained.

"Ballet? Nice. That's why you look so well-trained."

"Exactly," Alison replied. "You noticed, huh?"

"Um…" Jack said a tad embarrassed. "I didn't mean to…"

"What kind of business?" Savannah asked from behind.

"Huh?"

"You said you were here on business?"

"Oh… um… I, uh... work for a big overseas company that asked me to scout the area for, um, new business opportunities," Jack replied, glad that Savannah had changed the topic. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more, it's kinda confidential, you know?"

"My mother runs one of the biggest corporations in the States," Savannah stated.

"Oh, uh… that's nice."

"Don't pester him with your questions, Savannah," Allie said. "The poor man is already embarrassed enough."

"Who wouldn't be, sitting next to Alison?" Savannah replied with a smirk. "Say, are you married? I don't see a ring on your finger. Do you have any children?"

"Enough," John said. "Leave him in peace. I'm sorry, Jack, normally they're the loveliest of girls, but if you let five beautiful women loose on the world together, you inevitably have to be on your guard as a man."

"I know what you mean," Jack replied, moving uncomfortably on his seat. "And no, I'm not married and I don't have children. I, uh... am afraid my job doesn't leave me enough time to start a family."

"Sorry to hear that," Alison said. "We live in a big family. It's so comforting to always have someone you can turn to."

"In a way, my employer is my family," Jack replied, "don't worry about me. What I need, is taken care of."

"Lucky you," Emily said.

* * *

Heading westward, they followed Hollywood Boulevard and then turned onto Sunset Boulevard. Traffic wasn't too bad, so they were able to enter the Hollywood Hills after twenty minutes. Driving up the narrow winding road, Emily carefully avoided garbage bins and parked cars. Jack Visioli had already lost all orientation and had inwardly decided to simply trust in God and those young people in what they were doing. While the seconds and minutes ticked away, he had no other choice anyway to make it in time to the meeting point. Or was it just the next meeting point and the whole thing would degenerate into a scavenger hunt through Los Angeles? He hoped not.

Jack had to admit that he really liked this group of young people. They were nice, very sympathetic and showed an amazing familiarity with each other. There was teasing, joking, lots of laughter, sometimes even lewd remarks that he deliberately ignored, but the impression he had was that they really loved each other and would go through thick and thin together. Enviable and incredibly sympathetic. Maybe it was premature to give up hope in the youth, he thought. These six were a good example of why one shouldn't do that.

The only discomfort he felt – if it could be described as _discomfort_ – was the close proximity to Alison on his right. As a churchman, he was trained to resist such temptations, but this woman was really a test. Not only was she beautiful, intelligent, witty, educated, and extraordinarily charming, she also seemed to like him. His heart skipped a beat each time she looked at him. Jack tried to avoid looking at her but it didn't work. To make matters worse, their bodies brushed against each other in the tightness of the backseat. As much as he tried, he couldn't avoid bodily contact in corners. Whenever he'd given in to the temptation and looked at her, she returned his gaze with a smile that practically let him melt away. Suddenly, it was very hot in the car, despite the air conditioning turned on, and Jack started sweating.

Just as he was about to ask for them to stop because he couldn't take it anymore, they turned into a small street that ended after only a hundred yards in a cul-de-sac. Emily stopped the car at the right side of the road next to a high hedge.

"There," she said and pointed across the street.

Jack looked outside and saw a building front that revealed absolutely nothing about what was behind it _. "That typical habit of rich Americans to bury themselves behind their walls so that no one could catch a glimpse of their homes",_ he thought. The property didn't seem to be very large, maybe fifteen yards wide towards the street. To the left, a massive wall towered at least ten feet high, in the middle was the entrance gate, made of blue-tinted glass, embedded in a corset of steel frames that protruded like ribs. On the right was a broad garage door embedded in a second white wall. Next to it was a side entrance, also blue-tinted glass in a ribbed steel frame. Between the street and the front door was a small, planted area of small bushes and two small trees bravely defying the California sun. Three slabs of smooth, polished marble formed stairs that connected the street to the gate. On the left to the garage door, the number 9010 in large digits was pinned to the wall.

Cameron opened the door and got out, Jack grabbed his briefcase, then shuffled to the left and exited the car as well. He took a deep breath and immediately felt better.

"Will you be okay?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I think so," Jack replied.

"We'll wait a moment until you're inside," Emily informed him, "just to make sure everything is okay."

"You're too kind. Thank you so much for giving me a lift. You probably don't know how important this meeting is, but you may have done a lot of people a great service."

"Consider it Californian hospitality," Alison said smiling from inside the car.

Jack just smiled weakly in return, then waved them goodbye and walked towards the gate. He pressed the doorbell button and looked up to his right, where a security camera was mounted into the wall. After a couple of seconds, a buzzer sounded and he pushed the door open.

Directly behind the gate was a very small inner courtyard, which obviously had been meticulously designed. A path of square, polished marble slabs led straight ahead to the actual main entrance of the house. To the left was a sliding glass door. Behind it Jack could see a bedroom with an adjacent bathroom. Presumably this was a guest area. To his right was the garage, its courtside wall covered with dark brown wood. There was no door to the garage, only an opening in the wall and Jack could see the silhouette of a black E-Class Mercedes parked inside.

The small courtyard was lushly vegetated. Grass grew between the marble slabs and in the four corners various desert plants were cultivated. Two small trees grew directly behind the blue glass wall. This was clearly a very well and tastefully designed place, modern and original. Jack knew it was an architectural style that was in vogue with many of the Hollywood greats. His first guess therefore was the house was probably the spiritual child of one of those who worked in the film industry.

Straight ahead was the large front door, which was actually a glass wall with the same kind of ribbed metal frame as the gate, only with transparent glass. Jack could actually see through the house because front and back were completely see-through. He could make out the terrace, the pool and the city of Los Angeles in the distance without even having entered yet. _"Nice view"_ , Jack thought, as he reached the door, realizing that it wasn't so much a door but the left part of the steel-framed glass wall, hinged in its center, so that it swung open like a huge flap.

The door was open and Jack entered the house. He stood in a very large central room which was at the same time a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a library. On the right led a small wing to the bedroom, with its outer walls made entirely of glass on two sides. Straight ahead was the terrace, also accessible via smooth polished marble blocks that led across a shallow pond. Behind that were a small lawn and then the infinity pool.

The place seemed so open and airy with only glass walls or no walls at all towards the terrace that Jack immediately looked around to see if there were any means of sheltering it from the wind, the weather and the Californian summer heat. He finally found cleverly hidden roller shutters that, in the worst case, could seal the house in addition to the huge sliding glass doors. But right now, the entire living area was open to the terrace, which was possible in California because of the warm, dry weather. One couldn't build houses like that in areas where it rained often, where you had strong winds or, God forbid, a winter.

"A very impressive architectural design, isn't it?"

Jack whirled around. A red-haired woman in her early forties in a business suit stood behind him. He hadn't seen her before and hadn't noticed her entering.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Archbishop Giacomo Visioli," she said with a smile, "or should I call you _'Jack'_ , like everyone else does? My name is Catherine Weaver."

She walked towards him and stretched out her hand. He shook it, looking rather surprised.

"You know my name?" he asked a little perplexed.

"Of course," Catherine replied, "I know all about you. Where you were born, which schools you attended, your career in the Church and your current position in the Congregation. I also know all about your family, your friends, your hobbies and of course about Cardinal Francisco di Noia, your mentor, the man who sent you here. I know when you boarded your flight in Rome, I know when you landed here in Los Angeles and I know that you're staying at the Dixie Hollywood Hotel. Room 39, isn't it?"

If Jack Visioli was impressed, he didn't show it. Instead, he sighed, then chuckled.

"Do you know what's interesting?," he asked, "I've just met a young, red-haired woman who looks very much like you. Same facial features, a little softer maybe, but the same eyes. A relative maybe?"

"My daughter Savannah, I presume," Catherine said.

Jack chuckled again.

"So, you are the mother that runs one of the biggest corporations in the States?"

"Zeira Corp, yes."

Jack laughed and clapped his hands.

"Nicely played," he said, "I suppose the rest of the gang also belongs with you?"

"In a manner of speaking," John answered.

Again, Jack turned around and saw that John and the five women had entered the house without making a sound. The young man had his arms put around Alison and Emily.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Jack said in a mock taunting tone, "one day you're gonna give somebody a heart attack."

"Sorry for fooling you," Alison said, "but we wanted to know who we're dealing with."

"You should also be given the opportunity to get to know us without knowing who we really are," Emily added. "Unbiased, so to speak."

"I'm… not sure I can follow you," Jack said squinting.

"You wanted to get to know us," Cameron explained, "now you have the chance."

"First impression counts, as they say," Allie explained. "It was important that our first encounter happened without prejudice from your side."

"What kind of game are you playing with me?" Jack Visioli asked with a frown.

"A simple game," Catherine answered. "There's only one rule: You need to determine who's a cyborg and who's human."

"What?" Jack asked flabbergasted and looked at the five women that surrounded John. "Are you telling me that...?"

"I can tell you that at least one of them is a machine," John explained. "Which means there could also be two or three. We're not telling you how many. When you're sure – and I mean absolutely sure – that you can tell who's human and who isn't, speak up. The game ends when you either take your pick or when you give up."

Jack looked from one to the other, trying to sort his thoughts. Savannah was Catherine Weaver's daughter – or at least so the woman had said. What if she'd lied? Allie and Cameron looked very much alike, they were undoubtedly sisters. Or maybe they were just made to look alike. Emily and Alison? Both could be top models, they were extremely beautiful. And the way Alison had affected him... No, she couldn't be a machine. Or could she?

"Alright," he finally said. "I'm game. But I have to tell you that offhand I have no idea who of them could be a cyborg."

"Excellent," John said, "that should make things a lot easier."

"Easier? What do you mean?"

"Because," Alison said with a sultry smile, "you're here to determine if a machine can be alive. And the longer you can't tell human and machine apart, the sooner you'll realize that the answer is _yes_."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 01:55 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Yani walked into the office building and checked the signage at the entrance to find out where to go. Then she took the elevator to the 6th floor, got out and walked down a corridor until she found the door to the medical office. It was necessary, she told herself. She needed to know, the test at home could be wrong – or at least that's what she was telling herself.

Thankfully, Dr. Monaghan had an opening. Another patient had cancelled her appointment and Yani was able to fill the gap spontaneously. She sighed, then entered.

Yani didn't have to wait long. They took a blood and a urine sample, then she sat down in the waiting room again, trying to pass the time with reading some boring magazines. Finally, she was asked into the doctor's office. He offered her a chair and she sat down.

"Well, I have good news for you, Miss Smith," the doctor began.

"That depends on the point of view, I guess," Yani replied with a sheepish smile.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Yani closed her eyes. The test had not been wrong. Her munchies for vanilla ice cream, the nausea in the morning, who had she been trying to fool?

"But how is that possible?" she muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"Um… how long? I mean…"

"You're in the eighth or ninth week."

"WHAT!?"

"You seem surprised. You, uh… know who the father is, I presume?"

"Of course I know who the father is," she replied a little irritated. "There's only one man I've fucked in the past six months! But that's impossible..."

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said, "everything seems to be in order, the fetus looks healthy. Come back in two weeks for the next check, okay?"

" _At this rate, I'll have given birth in two weeks,"_ Yani thought. "Uh… yeah, sure, doctor," she said and stood up.

"My assistant will give you the next appointment. Again, congratulations, it's wonderful to become a parent."

Yani walked like through a thick fog. She hardly noticed how the doctor's assistant handed her a note with the next appointment. It couldn't be. All her life, she had been infertile. There was nothing the doctors could do for her. And now, after being in this time for just one week, she suddenly was two months pregnant. How could that be? She stopped, finding herself standing next to her car, having no idea how she'd walked there.

" _Alistair,"_ she thought, _"what will he think? He must be the father, he's the only man I slept with in many months. And I definitely wasn't pregnant before traveling back in time. The health tests would have shown that."_

What was even more disturbing, there was nothing in the history books about a pregnancy of hers. Nobody had ever mentioned to her that the Yani in Alistair's past had given birth to a baby. What did that mean? Was this a new element in the timeline? Was the time loop in danger? Or had it happened before and the other Yani from the other timeline hadn't told anyone?

One thing was sure, this wasn't natural. If the baby was the result of her affair with Alistair, then it was a vastly accelerated process. So far, her pregnancy wasn't visible but it would be in just a couple of days if it went on at this speed. Her belly would start to swell very quickly.

While she entered her car, Yani made a decision. She'd seek _her_ out again, even if it was against their agreement. Maybe _she_ had an answer, _she_ knew so much more than her. Yani would have to deliver the baby in hiding, then reassess the situation and decide whether to return to Alistair or not. Maybe there was an answer until then, an explanation. She thought about what to say to him. After all, he had to be the father. She pulled out her cellphone and typed in a number from memory.

" _You're not supposed to call me,"_ a female voice answered the call.

"I know," Yani said, "but I need your help. Something happened."

" _Alright, go on."_

"I'm pregnant. And according to the doctor, I'm in the eighth or ninth week but that's impossible!"

There was a moment of silence at the other end.

" _Where are you?"_

"On my way back to Alistair's apartment."

" _Pack a suitcase, I'm going to pick you up in two hours."_

"You're in L.A.?"

" _Obviously."_

"What am I going to tell Alistair?"

" _Is he with you?"_

"No, he's at work."

" _Leave him a note. Say that you had to go on a mission for a couple of days. Leave your cellphone in the apartment before you go."_

"How can I be pregnant? The doctors always said I could never have a baby. My _abnormality_ prevented it."

" _I have a hunch. I'll tell you when I'm there."_

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood**

It turned out to be a very pleasant and entertaining afternoon. A catering service brought food and everyone was very exuberant. There were braziers and fire bowls scattered around the terrace that John ignited, some of them small, some huge, made from polished marble blocks. Jack watched the five women very apprehensively at first, paying attention to every gesture they made, to every facial expression and to all they said. But they were no more than young women to him, there was nothing unusual about their behavior, nothing mechanical, nothing robotic, nothing seemed faked. They were funny, charming, a little cheeky, sometimes even frivolous, but always within the bounds of decency. They had good manners and when they laughed, it was genuine, hearty laughter. Their reactions were spontaneous, nothing seemed rehearsed in any way. Jack wondered if a computer program could really deliver such an amazing simulation of human behavior, without any tell-tale sign or slip-up. Or was it indeed true that they were alive? Could it really be?

In the beginning, he'd paid a lot of attention on signs that told him he was a spectator in some kind of performance. But that attitude had quickly evaporated. Jack Visioli was trained in small talk and conversation and quickly realized that their behavior was genuine. All five women were very intelligent, quick-witted, well-educated and immensely humorous. When he made a joke, their laughter wasn't forced or artificial, it was real. He even told them some unfunny jokes and they didn't laugh at those. He tested them with challenging trick questions and riddles that in his opinion, needed experience as a human being in order to be solved or answered. They passed all of them with flying colors. They ate and drank, some more, some less, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, on which he could establish that one or more of these five women weren't human beings. The only one who kept a somewhat respectful distance, was Catherine Weaver. Jack had the feeling she was watching him.

Finally, he walked over to Catherine and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"I have to admit that I've been in very pleasant company today," he said to her, "this is definitely not how I imagined this day to be."

"What did you expect, Jack? That we'd knock you over the head, blindfold and then drive you to some hidden, secret facility where you'd be interrogated?"

"Not that crass, but... yeah, a little of that maybe. Certainly I didn't expect this. I'm positively surprised. In every aspect."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Catherine replied. "I'm curious, though. When you return to Rome, recount this meeting and say that you couldn't tell the difference between a human being and a machine, will they believe you? And if they do, what will be the consequences that the Vatican will draw from this? What will happen?"

"To be completely honest, I don't know if all of them will believe it," he said. "I'm sure many won't. But I can promise you that the important ones will. My job is to give them an amount of certainty. That aside, what I think isn't important anyway. I'm just a lower-ranking servant and leave the big political decisions to others."

"Don't belittle yourself. You have influence on Cardinal di Noia and he is befriended with the Pope. Knowledge of this operation isn't exactly widespread in the Vatican, is it? Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it's only you three who are involved."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Jack replied, "operations like this couldn't happen without a minimum number of people involved. However, I would imagine that only those were chosen to help who support our policy."

"This is more about politics than it is about faith or a religious doctrine, isn't it?"

"I can't fool you, can I?"

"Nope."

Jack sighed

"At our level, most of what we do is about politics and not so much about faith. And to answer your question, I'm not sure what will happen. But what I can tell and which isn't a secret at all, is that it will be discussed with representatives from other religions."

"How so?"

"There are annual meetings, conferences, attended by delegates from all the major religions. These meetings don't take place at the top levels, usually a cardinal or an archbishop of the Vatican attends them. They are for communication, coordination, and to avoid unnecessary competition."

"I wasn't aware of the existence of such meetings," Catherine said.

"Most people aren't," Jack replied. "Much is going on behind the curtains. Talking to each other is very important these days, considering the situation in the Middle East. The last thing we need is new so-called holy wars in the name of God. We already have enough problems with the few extremists in our ranks - and I don't mean Islamic ones alone. Extremists are everywhere among us. That's why we meet regularly, each time in a different place, in a sort of conference at which controversial issues are being discussed and, if possible, resolved. The existence of intelligent machines was already a subject at a recent conference and one result of it is this mission of mine. To be honest, I'm rather confident that I'll soon have to present my conclusions from this trip at such a conference."

"So, you're not only representing the Vatican, but all world religions?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"Interesting. I never would have thought of that, and I don't think John would have either."

"Who is this John anyway?" Jack asked, "I can't figure that boy out. He looks like a teenager who is still wet behind his ears but talks and behaves like an adult. He has a lot of personal authority and you can tell that the women adore him."

"Believe it or not, he's our leader," Catherine replied. "Our commander, if you want. We follow him."

Jack chuckled.

"And I always thought **_I_** was an early developer."

"John was forced to grow up very quickly. Fortunately, he has now friends and loved ones who support him."

"So… all this talk I've heard about time travel and that help was sent from the future… is it true?"

"I don't know what you heard but time travel is a reality. It's also a fact that some of John's team came from a post-apocalyptic future and that together, we prevented Judgement Day."

"But I suppose not every detail about that was made public so far."

"No, of course not," Catherine said with a smile.

"I didn't assume it either, and I don't believe that many people will do. But people trust you because you do good, protect the innocent and because you achieved something we weren't able to: Giving them hope."

"It has taken a life of its own," Catherine agreed. "And I can understand that the Vatican wants to jump on the train, considering all those abuse scandals lately."

Jack grimaced.

"Tell me about it. It's the greatest disgrace imaginable. Unfortunately, those who prefer to cover everything up rather than drawing consequences, still have a great deal of power in Rome and the Pope needs their support to set his reforms in motion. The issue is very complicated and I fear that no matter what we do, the Vatican will lose. We'll have to work hard on ourselves to make the public perception of the Catholic Church a more positive again, especially here in America, where it had never been very good to start with."

"I have friends in Washington who talk exactly like you," Catherine said smiling. "Are you sure you're not a politician?"

"It looks like I am now," Jack replied with a faint smile and put down his glass. "If you excuse me please, there's something I have to say to them."

He went over to John and the five girls who were talking excitedly. The topic seemed to be their boyfriends.

"I'm not saying I don't feel anything for Marcus," Allie said, "I like him very much. It's just that he's simply nothing more than a friend with benefits. He seems to be okay with it, so why shouldn't I? Last night was very rewarding for both of us."

Jack cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I think it's time we end this game," he said, "I concluded that there are only two possibilities. One: None of you is a cyborg. Two: All of you are cyborgs, I'm completely unable to tell the difference between human and machine. I admit defeat."

"Well, then," John said, "I think it's time to solve the mystery. Girls, would you please be so kind?" He let himself fall onto one of the sofas, followed by Savannah and Allie.

Alison, Emily and Cameron remained standing.

 **-0-**

 **Los Angeles**

Yani looked around in the apartment, then sighed, took her suitcase and left. She took the elevator down and stepped out onto the pavement. On the opposite side of the road parked a red Ferrari F430 Spider with its roof open. Yani crossed the road and looked at the sports car.

"Not exactly unobtrusive," she commented. "Didn't you say you mustn't be recognized?"

"Yeah," the woman replied, "but I figured, what the hell? It's been a couple of hundred years since I had this kind of fun. Besides, chances are high that most people will only check out the car and not the driver. Put the suitcase into the trunk in the front."

Yani walked to the front of the car, opened the hood and put her luggage in before slamming it shut again. She then took place in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Where are we going?" Yani asked as the high-performance V8 came to life with a roar.

"Away from here," the woman replied. "We can avoid to be seen. After all, we both know what's going to happen and where. Enjoy the ride."

And with that, she sped away in the direction of the next freeway.

"So," Yani said, "you wanted to tell me about my pregnancy and why it's sped up so much."

"I have a theory."

"I'm all ears."

"It has something to do with your vastly accelerated cell regeneration."

 **-0-**

 **Hollywood**

It didn't take long to convince Jack Visioli that the three weren't human. A little bit of blue and red eye-glowing made him gasp. Then Cameron showed him some of the bullet holes on her body from the day before, she also ripped the sticking plaster from her forehead to reveal the deep cut and the shiny metal underneath. Now Jack realized why she was the only one who wasn't so lightly dressed. Finally, the three did a bit of showing off by lifting up the massive marble fireplaces that were draped around the terrace and weighed about a ton each. After that, they all sat down on the sofas, John in the middle between his girls, having his arm put around Emily and Alison again while Cameron sat on the floor, leaning over his thighs. Allie and Savannah sat like bookends to the left and right. Jack and Catherine had taken place opposite of them.

The next half hour was spent by explaining their complicated relationships to the Vatican's emissary.

"Wow," Jack finally said, "I don't know if I'll be able to remember all of this offhand but it surely is impressive how your relationships with each other have formed due to the circumstances. And it's easy to see that they're all characterized by honest love."

"So… you recognize the fact that we are more than just machines?" Alison asked carefully.

Jack sighed and thought for a moment, pressing his fingers over his eyes.

"Yes," he finally said and looked up again, "I'd be lying if I said that what you show and represent, be it through words, gestures or actions, isn't proof enough that you have your own consciousness, that you are self-aware and therefore independent sentient beings. Whether you're alive in the same way we humans are, I don't know. I guess nobody ever will. But that's not really important. Important is what you believe yourselves and what your friends and loved ones believe. You aren't human beings, that much is clear. What you really are, is probably a subject for philosophers and I am no philosopher. I'm the wrong man to finally make a judgement about you. But every fiber of my body, every synapse in my brain tells me that you've been hit with the spark of life. You are new life forms, a new species that hasn't existed before. It will be hard for many in the Church to accept that God is not the only creator in the universe, but that's how I'm going to present the result of this journey to the Cardinal. What the Vatican will do with this information, I don't know. Lots and lots of debates, I presume."

"My chief of security is also a very religious man," Catherine said, "he once said that if man is part of God's creation and acts in his will, then man creating artificial intelligence must also be God's will. So, if this man-made artificial intelligence becomes self-aware, develops its own conscience and thus evolves into a living being, it must be God's will as well."

"I'm afraid not everyone in the Church will be that pragmatic," Jack stated.

"I don't know if it's pragmatism," Emily said. "The question is how you define _'creation'_? Who and what is part of God's creation? Humans, animals, plants for sure. But what about houses, streets, ships, cars, airplanes and everything else humans have created? Isn't it fair to say that all that is part of God's creation as well?"

"Those things don't claim to be alive, though," Jack argued.

"Not yet," Cameron stated. "The digital interlinking of the world and the processing power of computers is increasing rapidly. Maybe, in the nearer future, those machines will also be equipped with and controlled by A.I. Who's to tell if or rather when they become alive?"

"As I said," Jack replied, "a question for philosophers."

"Let me be honest with you, Jack," John said. "Except for you, no one in this house is a believer. We're not attached to any religion. Most members of my team are far too disillusioned to believe in a God who allowed three billion people to die. But we know and recognize that a large part of humanity thinks differently. Is there a Creator, and if so, does he expect us to believe in him, worship him, and trust in his work? Nobody knows. Perhaps the universe itself is a living being that only perceives us as tiny microbes - if at all. Nobody knows that, too. The problem is faith versus knowledge. We are people who prefer to know over having to believe."

"Fair enough," Jack replied, "but let me tell you this: Religion is not about praying to some old man with a white beard in the heavens. Religions are the result of the fact that humans need to believe in something. They need to believe that no matter how hard their lives are, it can get better. They need to believe that when their loved ones pass away, they enter another stage of existence where they'll be happier. My job is to provide comfort and hope. This is how I see my role in the Church. People look up at me because they think I'm somehow closer to God. Well, I'm not, I'm only trained in making that impression. But it doesn't matter, because the result is what counts. I believe in God, I believe in the immortal soul of all living beings. But I'm also a spiritual director, a service provider in the interest of humanitarianism. And so are you, if you want it or not."

"Oh?" Catherine asked surprised. "How so?"

"You give people hope," Jack replied, "you allow them to believe in you. What you do, is clearly motivated by helping mankind. It's not really too different from what I do. Our ways may differ but our goals are the same. The rituals we in the Catholic Church surround ourselves with are a support, a framework for the job we do. I didn't become a priest because I wanted to serve God, dress in fancy clothes and swing incense holders. I became a priest because I wanted to help people, that is my motivation. And so is yours. Our methods may vary. A lot, to be honest. But the underlying principle is the same: Giving mankind hope for a better future, make people believe in you."

"Somehow I don't feel much like a religious icon," Alison said.

"Neither do I," Cameron agreed.

"And we don't want to be," Emily added.

"You might not have a choice," Jack replied. "People choose who they want to worship, who they recognize as role models and whose words they listen to. It's not up to you to decide, it's up to those who look up on you. In a certain way, this is the fate of every celebrity."

"I'm pretty sure we won't become religious figures," Alison said. "After all, we constantly break the law and violate religious and social norms on a massive scale."

"The Church has done the same in its history," Jack replied. "Several times. Torture, murder, persecution of heretics, religious wars, genocide in the name of God, the list is long. The point is, people ignore that. When they idolize someone, they forgive them almost everything. It gives you enormous power and great influence, which you must never underestimate and never abuse."

John had to think about how they'd passed the place on their way to Malibu where the three girls had saved the school bus from falling into the abyss. This little emergency bay at the edge of the road had already become a place of pilgrimage, complete with food stalls and stands where you could buy souvenirs, trinkets and "holy figures". These dolls. What would people do with them at home? Put them on a shelf? Take them to bed with them? Put them on a pedestal and worship them? He had to shudder at the thought.

"You talk about abuse of power," Emily said, "but unfortunately, with all those scandals about child abuse, the Catholic Church has just done that, abusing their power. Now they need reinforcements from outside to make it right again and we are right on cue. Heaven-sent, so to speak. That's the real motivation behind your visit here, isn't it? You want to be freeloaders on the wave of our popularity."

Jack sighed.

"Yes," he replied, "I was made to understand that it is. As I already told Catherine, it's all about politics. And if it helps the Vatican to get the upper hand again, the Holy Father won't hesitate to recognize you as life forms with an immortal soul."

"How do _you_ feel about that?" John asked.

"Me? My opinion is unimportant."

"It is to us," Cameron said.

"I think you deserve your place within God's creation," Jack said, "same as every other human being. I say that not out of pragmatism but because I really believe it."

"Thank you," John said, then sighed. "I guess we'll have to accept that the girls will become role models, idols even. But that doesn't mean we have to like it. In fact, we prefer to remain hidden from the public, anonymous."

"I understand," Jack said, "and believe me, I'll cherish that wish. I won't tell anyone about this place and how you look like, and I won't reveal your names, not even to Cardinal di Noia."

"Thank you," the three cyborg girls said in unison.

"You should know that there are liberal forces on the rise in the Vatican, because - let's face it - all those petrified, pig-headed old men up there will have died out someday. Young people who grew up with the Internet, smartphones and who know about computers will eventually take their place. This may sound evil now, but the hope of all reformers in the Vatican is that the old men with their antiquated views will soon die out. It won't happen tomorrow and not even in ten or twenty years but eventually, it will happen."

"I wish I could share your faith in the institution of the Church," said Catherine, "but I fear I'm too sober and realistic in judging human nature to share your faith. Power corrupts and when it's inherited by someone, the heir will do anything to preserve it. The world will never be ruled by idealists, only by people who enjoy having power."

"Well, a little optimism can never be wrong," Jack replied smiling. "But I'm surprised to hear that from you, since you are the CEO of one of the country's biggest corporations. You certainly need some hunger for power to make it there and remain on top, needn't you?"

Catherine just smiled and then looked at John. He nodded.

"Power can only corrupt humans," she said and turned into shiny metal. "I'm not human."

Jack jumped up in shock and almost fell to the ground as he took two steps back. Reflexively, he crossed himself.

"Who…? What…?" he asked flabbergasted.

Catherine separated a part of herself which then turned into a little boy, while the rest of her remained shiny, liquid metal. Jack recognized the child as the one who handed him the piece of paper at the Griffith Observatory.

"Remember me?" the boy said and looked up to the Vatican's emissary, before turning into liquid metal again, rejoining with the rest of Catherine.

"Tell me, Jack," she said with a smile when she was back in her normal shape, "who do you think sabotaged your rental?"

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 06:12 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

Jessica Casper walked out towards the pond, trying very hard to avoid looking behind her. She knew she was being watched, Norberto had told her so with his short written note. But Reverend Bridger probably was unsure about her motives, so they hadn't arrested and interrogated her yet. She reasoned that as long as Bridger believed she acted on behalf of the Supreme Reverend's orders, he wouldn't act against her. The Triple-Eight probably was looking for a loophole in his commands but couldn't find one.

However, the situation was less than comfortable for her. Jessica knew she had to be extremely careful with what she said and did. Norberto had told her they wouldn't meet at the usual place today, the bench by the pond. Instead, he'd told her to feed the ducks, probably because Bridger knew that she was meeting with an outsider. Someone who was invisible. A human would probably have dismissed that as nonsense, but Bridger wasn't human and could certainly imagine that there were technical solutions for making somebody invisible.

Jessica walked to the opposite side of the pond where the ducks were. She knew there were security cameras pointed at her but she reasoned that Norberto had considered that. She pulled out a small plastic bag with bread leftovers and started feeding the ducks who happily welcomed the extra snack. Suddenly, she felt a brush of air against her neck.

" _Don't startle, it's me,"_ Norberto's soft voice whispered from behind her. _"Don't talk, just listen. The attack will happen soon. All you need to do, is hold on and keep your low profile. No more snooping around, give Bridger no reason to consider you a traitor. But just in case, Alison sent me this bottle with nanobot gel."_

Jessica felt something thick being pushed into the pocket of her jacket.

" _Swallow it all as soon as I'm gone, don't wait until you reached your apartment. The nanobots will make sure that any wound on your body will heal almost instantly. They will also prevent you from feeling any pain and neutralize any kind of drug they might be administering to you. Don't use the ointment anymore, it's not needed any longer. Nod slightly if you understood."_

Barely visible, Jessica nodded, continuing to feed the ducks.

" _Is there anything new you have to report?"_

Jessica slightly shook her head.

" _Good. Cheer up, it'll be over soon."_

She slightly nodded.

Suddenly, a hissing sound could be heard and then small drops of water fell on the grass next to her and on her head. The sprinkler system! It had been activated. But it wasn't the right time, it was too early for that. Jessica looked around and there was a silhouette standing behind her, the silhouette of an invisible man with drops of water running down on him.

 _"You should get the hell out of here,"_ she whispered between her teeth and started walking away from Norberto.

At the same moment, there were shouts from all around, telling them not to move. Guards came running to their position from all sides. Jessica quickly opened the small bottle Norberto had given him and gulped down the gooey substance inside it. When it was empty, she threw the bottle into the pond.

Norberto was running away; his wet silhouette was clearly visible. There were gun shots but of course they couldn't slow him down. The cyborg knocked over two of the guards who were standing in his way, then disappeared around a corner.

"Miss Casper."

Jessica whirled around and saw that Reverend Bridger was standing right behind her, accompanied by two more guards, both of them Terminators. Bridger wore a very smug smile on his face.

"My, my, you're getting all wet," he said with fake friendliness and put an umbrella over her. "Allow me to accompany you inside. It seems there's a lot we need to talk about."

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _\- Writing this chapter was a lot easier than the previous one. I now have the plot figured out until the big finale – and with it the end of the story. It has already taken shape in my head. Sorry for those who wish it would never end but it will._**

 ** _\- Some may have missed the Jameron lemons. Well, I hope this chapter satisfied your needs again ;-)_**

 ** _\- Cyborg merchandise items… nobody ever thought of that before, I presume. In the story, I mean, not in the real world ;-)_**

 ** _\- The church plot is more or less finished now. I'm not planning to follow it any further, I'm only planning on describing the implications in the following chapters._**

 ** _\- Why is Yani pregnant? And why is her pregnancy progressing so quickly? And who is her mysterious female friend from the future? What does Alison know that she's not telling anyone? A revelation for everything is being reserved for the end of the story, alongside a few other things :-)_**

 ** _\- Did I mention that I love reading reviews and that I draw a lot of motivation from them? I guess I did before. Don't hesitate, tell me what you think about the story._**


	39. The End of the Beginning (Part 1)

**Thursday, September 4th – 06:26 p.m.**

 **Hollywood**

"Thank you," Jack Visioli said as they stopped at his hotel to let him out. "This has been very enlightening."

"Indeed," John agreed. "I sincerely hope we found a new ally today."

"Let's say you found a lobbyist," Jack said smiling.

"A lobbyist for living machines in the hallways of the Vatican?" Savannah asked a little doubtfully.

"Why not?" Jack replied. "After all, a wise man once said that every invention made by man, is merely an extension of God's creation. I received confirmation today that these words are true, that it doesn't matter if your mind is made of brain cells or bits and bytes. You've proven to me that the spark of life can ignite within a computer chip. Of course, there are those who will fear this development: intelligent, self-aware machines that act on themselves, out of control of humans? That's a scary perspective for many."

"It's our job to convince them otherwise," Catherine said who'd joined them, having followed them in her Mercedes. "And now yours as well."

"True," Jack replied. "I definitely don't want this meeting to fail on me."

"Have you ever heard of the Turing test?" John asked.

"Can't say I have."

John smiled.

"It's been named after Alan Turing," he said, "one of the fathers of modern computers. Turing developed it in 1950. It's a test of a machine's ability to exhibit intelligent behavior equivalent to, or indistinguishable from, that of a human."

"Well, I'd say they passed that test with flying colors," Jack replied smiling. "When a machine is indistinguishable from a human, who am I to deny them the status of living beings? We consider trees alive, insects, even microbes. So why not an artificial intelligence? It has been a delightful experience to meet you."

"Likewise," Emily said, "but don't make the mistake to humanize us, just because we look and behave like humans."

"What do you mean?"

"We had to work hard on us to behave like we do now," Cameron explained. "We wouldn't need to. We could do things a lot faster and more efficient than humans, without interacting the way we do now. But we want them to accept us as equals and that is only possible when we also act human and show human qualities."

"That sounds a bit as if you're dumbing yourself down in order to interact with us," Jack stated.

"Harsh words but not untrue," Alison replied, "Make no mistake, though, we love and appreciate the human way of life. We fell in love with John and we consider ourselves a big family. We'd sacrifice ourselves in defending our loved ones. But you need to be aware that we aren't like you and will never be."

"Because you're machines."

"Yes," Catherine said. "we are and will always be machines. That mustn't be forgotten in this matter."

"We learned to love their _'human'_ sides," John explained, "but we never lose sight of the fact that they aren't human beings. In our daily lives, this doesn't play a role, we have all adapted to the situation and learned to accept each other as we are. Our similarities clearly outweigh our differences. Nevertheless, we must never forget that there is no heart beating in their chests and no blood running through veins inside their bodies."

"I see."

"We love being with our human companions," Cameron added. "We share their feelings of love and friendship and we want to be held dear and loved by them. But we are a different species."

"That applies even more to me," said Catherine, "by nature I'm nothing more than 60 kg of mimetic polyalloy. I have consciously chosen to live among humans and chosen a human form, a human identity, and adapted to human behaviors and customs because I believe in our living together. I even learned to enjoy this way of life, found that I need to be with my friends and loved ones. Half a year back, it was very different from now but today, I'd find it unacceptable not being able to live among them anymore."

Jack frowned.

"You fear being rejected by humans?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the reason I'm hiding my true nature from them and won't reveal myself for as long as possible."

"Astonishing. I have to say I'm honored by your trust in me then. And I promise to you that I'll never share with others what I learned about you."

"Thank you," Catherine replied smiling.

"Bottom line is," John said, "when we're dealing with artificial intelligence, we shouldn't forget one thing: nature gave us a head start. Our notions of ethics and morality for example, are somewhat alien to them and they have to apply them consciously. It doesn't come naturally to them. We are in advantage here because evolution has provided us with certain mechanisms, instincts and reflexes over millions of years. For example, _they_ had to learn that killing is bad, _they_ had to learn to appreciate life, to have compassion and regrets. They learn very quickly but we must never ignore the fact they were originally designed, constructed and programmed with a sole purpose: to kill humans. Remnants of that will always be there, deeply hidden inside their chips, like the animal is still within us humans."

"Then it's a true miracle they overcame their original programming," Jack replied. "Their achievement is an even bigger one. Consciously choosing love, compassion, human morality and ethics, even though they were created for the exact opposite, is a testimony to true greatness."

"Maybe love is the answer," Emily said, "maybe love is a universal concept among highly developed beings. We became alive through our love to John, and Catherine became alive through her love to her adopted daughter and her fiancé."

"Hmmm," Jack replied, "love as a catalyst to create life from lifelessness, you mean?" He smiled. "I kinda like that idea."

"There'll always be those who'll refuse to understand because something new doesn't fit into their fixed view of the world." Catherine said. "It's your job, the job of the religions, to take these people with you and not leave them behind."

"Yes, it surely will be interesting to see how you'll handle the contradiction between believing and understanding," Savannah added.

"There doesn't have to be a contradiction, young lady," Jack replied. "That's one of many misconceptions the atheists have about us. In truth, there is no rivalry between science and religion, no contradiction. We do not deny the findings of scientists and historians. As a matter of fact, the Vatican has its own scientific branch. Only a fool would ignore scientific findings. Unfortunately, there are some fools on both sides and we mustn't allow them to dominate the debate."

"Someone once said that science and religion say the same things, only in different languages," Catherine said.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "That's true. There is the language of science and the language of religion. Most people don't deny that there'll always be some things we simply have to believe in. Knowledge is good, and understanding is comforting. But faith is what keeps us going! Faith in a better future, faith in a greater destiny. It's essential that we never lose our faith. Let's hope we'll never know everything. Because if we did, there'd be no reason for us to improve ourselves anymore, no reason for trying to become better. Man simply wasn't made to understand everything. That enables us to enjoy the wonders of nature, the miracle of life, and the universe in all its grandeur."

"I think we can all agree on that as a settlement," Emily said and hugged him. "Goodbye, Jack, it was a pleasure meeting you."

The others followed her example and hugged him as well, one at a time. When it was Catherine's turn, Jack hesitated for a second.

"Don't worry," she said with a smirk, "I won't stab you while I hug you."

Jack chuckled, then embraced her as well.

"And you're sure you wouldn't rather spend the night at our guest house at the beach?" John asked again.

"I'm sure," Jack said. "Normally I'd stay in the guest quarters of the archdiocese. I'm not in the need for luxury, this modest hotel is enough for me. Besides, it's only one night, I'll be returning to Rome tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, then Jack crossed the street and disappeared on the grounds of the Dixie Hollywood Hotel. They looked after him until he'd disappeared from sight.

"Another chapter closed, I guess," John said with a sigh, entering the passenger seat again, "now let's work on closing the next one."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 06:35 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Alistair returned home from work and entered a quiet apartment. It had been a long, stressful day. They'd prepared all their equipment and put it into an overnight storage at Los Angeles International Airport where it would be loaded onto a cargo airplane in the morning. Now he was looking forward to some attention from his lover.

"Yani?" he called.

No answer. He checked every room but she wasn't there. Maybe she was out getting something to eat and would return soon? Alistair sighed and rubbed his eyes. Not only did they have to prepare their equipment spontaneously for shipping it to Florida, they also had to rush finishing their work on some of their latest prototypes. If everything would be working as planned, though, nobody could say. There hadn't been time for testing.

Finally, he found a handwritten note, lying on the table in the dining room.

* * *

" _I'm sorry, baby, but something unexpected happened. A friend of mine needs my help. It forces me to leave the city for a few weeks. I'll explain everything when I get back. I have to leave the phone because I know that otherwise your curiosity would make you try to locate me. I'm really sorry, but I have no choice. I love you."_

* * *

Alistair read the message twice, then crumpled it up and threw it frustrated in the corner. Of all the evenings she could have picked…

He saw Yani's cell phone on the table and grabbed it. What Yani obviously wasn't aware of: he knew all the access codes of the smartphones Zeira Corp had issued, including hers, so he entered the code and checked her last calls.

There was a number he didn't recognize. Calling it was out of the question, the person at the other end would know it was him because they'd see Yani's number on the display. There was another method, though. He walked over to his study and booted his laptop. He then connected it to his work station at Zeira Corp, a little something he had created in case he had a spontaneous idea at night and wanted to talk about it with John Henry.

For a moment, he hesitated to click the final button, he suddenly felt a sting of guilt. Spying after her? Was that right? Alistair didn't want to be a snoop, but he was worried. She had been sick in the morning. From what she'd said earlier, she should never be sick. He clicked the button. John Henry's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Alistair," he greeted him friendly, "what a nice surprise, how can I help you?"

"I need you to track a phone number for me," Alistair said. "Can you do that?"

"Of course, what number is it?"

He read the number from Yani's phone aloud.

It's a prepaid phone," John Henry replied a second later. "So, no name or address. Do you want me to create a motion profile anyway?"

"Yes, please. And continue doing so until I say otherwise."

"I'm sending you an application that I created. Install it on your laptop and you'll be able to trace the phone whenever you're connected to the internet."

"Thank you, you're a great help."

"May I ask who it is you're tracking?"

"A friend," Alistair replied shortly, "she might be in trouble and I have to know she's okay before we leave for Florida in the morning. "

"I see," John Henry said and smiled in his typical manner, "I hope your friend is well."

"So do I. By the way, I'd appreciate it if you could keep that to yourself. It's a very private matter."

"Of course," John Henry replied and winked at him.

Alistair had to grin at that.

"Thank you, John Henry, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Alistair."

The connection ended. He opened his e-mail inbox and sure enough, there was a new message with a program as file attachment. He installed and started it. It displayed a map of the United States with satellite view and a red line crisscrossing over it. He could zoom in to a resolution of only ten feet and when he did, he could see that the line had marker points with the time and date. The

"Wow," he said, "whoever you are, you're getting around a lot."

According to John Henry's software, the phone was activated for the first time in a shopping mall in Kearney, Nebraska, on August 5th, 2008 at 2:45 in the morning. It looked like it had been acquired in a cellphone shop within the mall. But 2:45 in the morning? What the hell? Then Alistair traced the line to a boutique for ladies. Why would someone raid a shopping mall in the middle of the night for a cellphone and women's clothing?

Also... Kearney, Nebraska... hadn't he recently read something in the paper about Kearney, Nebraska? He googled it and found what he was looking for, skimming the news article.

" _August 5th, 2008. Fire destroys shopping mall in Kearney, Nebraska. Nobody injured. Mall almost completely destroyed in a fire, breaking out at 3:09 a.m. A defective gas line was identified as the cause of the fire. According to the experts, it wasn't arson."_

Alistair leaned back in his chair.

Adding all the information together, there was only one logical explanation: it had to be another time traveler, one who had arrived a couple of weeks before Yani. It had to be the friend she mentioned in her note. A woman by the choice of her clothing. And of course a time traveler would know when a fire would break out in a shopping mall, offering an excellent opportunity for supplying herself with a phone and clothing without anyone ever noticing the missing items. Maybe she even got some cash that way.

But didn't a mall and its shops have alarm systems? Well, if Yani had no problem breaking into John's loft, another time traveler surely wouldn't have a problem outsmarting a shopping mall's alarm system.

Suddenly, Alistair was very excited. His investigative passion was awakened. He followed the red line on the map. The woman had traveled from Kearney to Florida with several stops on the way, following the Interstate network. But the stops looked strange. It seemed she parked the car in one spot when the fuel tank was empty, then walked a couple of hundred yards to another spot and resumed her journey from there with another vehicle. It was obvious that she traveled in stolen cars and exchanged them every few hundred miles on her way.

Why not using a flight instead? Alistair snapped his fingers. Because passengers on an airport were filmed! There would be a record of the time traveler. Obviously the woman wanted to avoid at any cost that her presence became known. Once he identified the woman's pattern of changing cars, he skipped a great distance and followed the red line to Florida. He zoomed in and gasped.

To his surprise, the phone had spent a day on the grounds of G.A.O.L. headquarters in Fredericksburg! What the hell? He checked the dates. She was there the day before Alistair and Guy Rossi had left Fredericksburg. Wait a second... when Alistair had fled the G.A.O.L. campus, the security systems had been turned off due to a routine maintenance check. But what he hadn't told anyone yet because he hadn't considered it worth mentioning, was the fact that the system was off for fifteen minutes, not only for scheduled five minutes! It had given him the time he needed to escape.

Until now, he'd simply considered himself lucky, but could it be that the system had been manipulated? What if the mysterious time traveler had something to do with it? What if it was her that made his escape possible in the first place? If she had prevented him from getting caught, Alistair would have never made it to Point Dume in time. Rossi would have taken control over Alison, Cameron and Emily. John would be dead now, the rest of Connor team would have been transformed into zoo animals, and Guy Rossi would have turned the three cyborg girls into his mindless killer drones, with Alison as the instrument of terror to force humanity into submission.

Then again, the time traveling woman could have nothing to do with it. Maybe it really was just dumb luck that he'd gotten out. As he zoomed in more, it looked as if the person had practically been in every room of the G.A.O.L. campus. Most of the lines on the screen were overlaying each other, so Alistair concluded that the person must have been on different levels within the buildings. Unfortunately, the tracing only gave a geographical location but no information about the elevation.

Had she spied on G.A.O.L.? It looked very much like reconnaissance to Alistair. Or was she doing something to sabotage their attack? Because she obviously wasn't spotted or held up by security. But if she was friends with Yani, didn't that have to mean she was also working on keeping the time loop intact? Or did Yani lie in her note and that woman was actually an opponent from the future who tried to sabotage their efforts?

Suddenly, Alistair was in a terrible dilemma. He'd sworn Yani to not tell anyone about her presence here. But he also had an obligation to the Connor team. If the operation was at risk, shouldn't he inform them? His pulse was racing.

"Trust, Alistair, trust!" he said to himself. "You don't know enough to draw conclusions. You should trust in the facts you know and the woman you love."

He slowly calmed down. That other woman from the future couldn't be working for G.A.O.L. or in their interests. Why? Because Jessica Casper functioned as their spy and Bridger still believed that Rossi was alive. Informing him about Rossi's death and Jessica's existence as a mole would be the best way to sabotage the attack. But obviously that hadn't happened.

The mysterious woman's reason for visiting and scouting the G.A.O.L. campus had to be a different one. But which one? He didn't know, but he felt an obligation to not interfere in Yani's affairs. Maybe he should talk to Alison, the only one who also knew about Yani's presence. But it would be tough to get her alone. She was always surrounded by other team members and taking her aside for a private talk would arouse suspicions, especially from John.

Maybe the best solution was to say nothing, at least not until after the attack. Yes, he'd do that. He would trust Yani in knowing what she was doing. That was it. After all, she was from the future and knew perfectly well what was going to happen while he didn't. If he interfered now, the chances that it would end in disaster were a lot higher than the chances that he'd do something that would help.

He sighed and looked back at the screen. From Fredericksburg, the woman had driven across Florida, where she'd spent some time at the Kennedy Space Center. Then she'd traveled to Washington. And the dates matched the time when Yani had been there as well. Coincidence? Alistair didn't think so. From Washington, the woman had travelled to Portland, Oregon, where she obviously had visited a lot of tech companies. Then she'd driven south towards Silicon Valley, doing the same, and finally she'd arrived in Los Angeles yesterday. Alistair hesitated when he noticed that one of the last positions was right in front of his apartment block today. Had the woman waited for Yani and picked her up? It surely looked that way. Currently, the phone was in a motel in Oxnard.

Alistair closed his laptop. He'd made his decision. If Yani was somehow connected to that person, it probably meant it was someone she worked with. And the way the person travelled around the country a lot, visiting tech companies everywhere, looked very familiar to him. He'd done very much the same in the early 1960's, when he scavenged the parts for the TDE he was going to build into the bank vault, and the plasma rifle Sarah had used to blow Cromartie's head off. Was that woman doing the same thing, scavenging parts for a TDE?

He leaned back and sighed, rubbing his eyes, and only hoped that Yani would be okay.

 **-0-**

In a motel room in Oxnard, Yani and her female friend sat down on the edge of the bed while enjoying a pizza together.

"So, you really don't know about the baby?" Yani asked.

"No," the woman replied and took a bite from her slice. "Either it hasn't happened before, or it had been kept a secret."

"Why would I keep the fact from anyone that I had a baby? And Alistair, should I tell him? After all, he's the father."

"I don't know. I wish I had answers for you. But I guess we have to wait and see what happens. Will you be alright here for the next couple of weeks?"

"Uh, I guess so. I have enough money and when the time comes, I can call a taxi to drive me to hospital. Why? Aren't you going to stay?"

"No. I need to go away for a while, I'm still missing some parts for the TDE. I have placed all the items I collected so far in a safety deposit box here in Los Angeles."

"From where are you planning to make the jump?"

"The Port of Los Angeles. There are some things I need to do here before I can leave. I'll give you the exact location later, you will have to drive my Ferrari away from there once I'm gone. I'll leave the keys in the ignition lock."

"And you're not going to tell me what you'll be doing in the rest of your time here?"

"Sorry but you know the rules. This picking you up in front of Alistair's apartment was already a high risk. It didn't belong to the original plan."

"I know," Yani replied meekly, "becoming pregnant wasn't part of the plan either. You're the only one I can attend to."

And then, all of a sudden, Yani started sobbing. The woman gently took her into her arms.

"Everything will be alright," she said softly.

"I know," Yani sobbed, "it's… just these… these damn… ho… hormones that keep… messing with… me."

The two sat on the edge of the bed for a while and Yani cried while the woman tenderly comforted her.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 07:35 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

They arrived at Cliffside House in time for dinner. Catherine had been following them in her black Mercedes ever since they'd dropped Jack Visioli off at his hotel. Maria opened the door for them but told them not to undress. Looking at each other in surprise, they walked towards the pool terrace fully clothed where all the others were already waiting, also fully dressed.

"What's the occasion?" John asked with a hint of irony in his voice. "Must be something big when it made you wearing clothes."

"Ah, there you are," Isaak's voice sounded towards them before anyone else could reply. "Come, come, Catherine and I have an announcement to make."

Catherine, who'd been walking behind John and the girls, passed them by and stood arm in arm with Isaak, looking up at him smiling. John saw that little Savannah was there as well, as were Isaak's grandchildren David and Lisa. And to his surprise, James and Terissa had completed the group. Everyone else was looking at them expectantly, then Isaak cleared his throat.

"Since we're all gathered here tonight," he said, "Catherine and I would like to take this opportunity to announce our engagement."

There was a second of shocked silence, then gasps, laughter and approving cheers could be heard. Everyone applauded, some whistled. Catherine and Isaak beamed. Little Savannah plucked Isaak's sleeve and he looked down at her.

"Does that mean you're becoming my new daddy?" she asked.

Everyone broke out into laughter, some suppressed a tear because it was so touching.

"Yes, sweetie," Isaak replied, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm going to be your new daddy."

"Cool!" David exclaimed. "That means Savannah's going to be our stepmother!"

Everyone laughed again.

"I think, this calls for champagne," Isaak said aloud and motioned for Maria who pushed a serving trolley with already filled champagne glasses and several bottles of Dom Pérignon in coolers onto the terrace.

As soon as everyone held a full glass in their hands - the children received orange juice instead of champagne - Sarah raised hers for a toast.

"To the most unusual but also most hope giving relationship in the history of mankind," she said, "may it be the start of something really great, an era of joy and happiness for all of us. Cheers."

Everyone clinked their glasses, echoing Sarah's _"Cheers",_ then there was a moment of silence when everyone sipped on their drink.

"You could have warned us," John addressed Catherine with mock accusation, "we would have been better prepared."

"It was a spontaneous decision," Catherine explained. "While we drove back from Hollywood, I called Isaak from within my car and he arranged this very quickly."

"So… when are you going to get married?" Alison asked.

"Oh, I dunno…" Isaak asked, "maybe in a couple of months. Takes a lot of preparation, you know. There'll be hundreds of people to invite. We need to find a big enough location."

"I don't think it would be advisable to have such a big wedding," Catherine contradicted. "We should make it more intimate, maybe here with Sarah, John and the others. Only if they don't mind, that is."

"Of course we don't," Sarah said, "it'd be an honor."

"Also, the garden at the cliff is such a romantic place with all the old trees," Catherine continued, it would be ideal."

"Hmmm… I dunno," Isaak replied, "I'm a society figure, people will expect a big wedding from me."

"Aaaand… they're having their first argument," Derek said jokingly. "Come on! You're not even married yet!"

Once more, everyone broke out into laughter.

"Maybe you're right," Isaak admitted as the laughing died down. "I'm not keen on feeding my useless, gossiping relatives, not to mention the horrible small talk I'd have to endure all day from all the vultures in Hollywood. A small, private celebration sounds nice. But why here and not over at my property?"

"John's garden is much more intimate," Catherine replied, "yours is full of nooks and crannies and lacks shadow. The free space behind John's house is simply more ideally suited and offers more shadow thanks to the trees. Yours is good for having dinner parties but not for a wedding in bright daylight."

"The new government has spoken," Charley commented and again everyone started laughing.

"But we don't want to force ourselves on you," Isaak said, "it's just a suggestion."

"We'd be happy to accommodate your wedding," Sarah replied. "In fact, why don't we make it a double wedding? Charley and I have been thinking of a date as well."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Charley agreed. "A double wedding. We could kill two birds with one stone."

Derek cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Well, um…" he said, "If we're gonna have a double wedding, why not a triple wedding? I mean, if that's okay with you, babe."

Jesse looked up at him with big eyes.

"Did you just propose to me?" she asked.

"I guess I did," Derek replied, blushing a little. "So, do you wanna get married or not?"

Again, everyone broke out into laughter.

"You're such a romantic, Derek," Allie commented ironically.

Jesse, however, just pulled herself up around Derek's neck and kissed him long and tenderly. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"I guess that means _yes_?" Derek asked after the two separated.

"Yes, it does, you clumsy oaf," Jesse replied and nudged him in the rips.

Again, laughter.

"While we're at it," James said, "why not making it a quad wedding?"

"What?" Terissa asked in surprise.

"Honey, we've also been speculating about a date," James replied, "and I kinda like the thought that we're doing it all together on the same day and at the same location. I'm sure Pastor Jonas would be happy to marry us. And maybe not only us."

James looked at Sarah and Charley.

"I already gave Father Bonilla a hint that we'd like him to marry us," Sarah replied. "But maybe Pastor Jonas can marry Catherine and Isaak as well. You're Catholic, Isaak, aren't you?"

"Uh… yes," Isaak replied. "Father Jonas is the one who already knows about, um… our special situation, right?"

"Yes," Alison replied, "he knows about us but not about Catherine. Shouldn't be a problem, though."

"Father Bonillo in the know well," Sarah added. "So, the only question is, who's going to marry Derek and Jesse? You're both protestant, aren't you?"

"Well, actually we're not active believers of either confession," Jesse replied, "so maybe it's best we just hang on to you?"

"Sounds like a plan," John said. "Now the only question is, when?"

"The day after your birthday, John," Cameron suggested and everyone looked at her.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because when we want to invite everyone here, including the folks from Washington and Sheriff Nick Nelson, it would be more effective to do it all at once. Your birthday is on a Friday, it would be a perfect opportunity to put the weddings on the following day."

"Actually, that's a very good idea," Charley said. "November 14th, right?"

"Yes," John confirmed, "November 14th."

"So… the weddings will happen on the weekend of November 15th and 16th?" Savannah asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Sarah said. "Maybe on Sunday the 16th. We should have a day of recreation in between. That way, we only have to invite people once and it'll be a hell of a celebration."

"So, it's a deal then? We'll all get married on November 16th?" Derek asked.

"It's a deal," Terissa replied and everyone clinked their glasses again.

In that moment, Maria announced the dinner was ready.

"We can work out the details later," Derek said, "now I'm suddenly very hungry."

* * *

During dinner, the marriage issue was pushed a little into the background and everyone listened attentively as John, the girls and Catherine took turns talking about their encounter with Jack Visioli.

"So… in other words," said Sarah, "the Vatican isn't so much worried about the girls as they are worried about their own image?"

"You could summarize it like that," John replied. "As we suspected from the beginning, they want to use the girls' popularity to polish up their own reputation. Jack was quite blunt and honest about that."

"You like him," Sarah stated and it wasn't a question..

"I guess we all like him," Catherine replied in John's place. "He is an honest man who doesn't like how the Catholic Church is currently presenting itself publicly. His stance will probably cause him difficulties, but I think he'll prevail in the end, especially with the support of the Pope."

"They gotta know there's something they need to do," Isaak said, "their public image in America is currently beyond poor. It's good to know that there are still reasonable people in their ranks who can think rationally and see beyond their own noses."

"Never mind their image problems here," Sarah argued, "their influence in the rest of the world is still huge. We'd be wise to be on good terms with all of them, not only the reformers."

"I agree," Savannah said, "by the way, is there something you're planning to do on that bishop in Tijuana, the one the priest confided in?"

"I don't think we need to," John answered, "he only has secondhand knowledge and there are many people who claim to have seen the cyborg girls. Most of them are liars or freeloaders. But if necessary, Alison can pay him a visit anytime. The cartel doesn't know who she is, so nobody will recognize her. But we shouldn't worry about that right now."

"So what do we do after our attack on G.A.O.L.?" Sydney asked. "Lean back and wait what happens next?"

"Something like that," Emily confirmed. "Not much we can do except living our lives like we used to."

"I wish you guys would take a break for a change," Charley said, "it's been a roller coaster ride ever since we returned from Oregon."

"How about an extended honeymoon trip when all this is over?" Derek asked. "I wouldn't mind going on a longer journey for a change."

"Do you mean all of us or only you and Jesse?" Alison asked.

"Well… I dunno," Derek replied, "all of us, I guess. Haven't thought about that. It's just a thought that popped up in my head."

"We and John would also like a honeymoon," Cameron said.

"How many people would that be all in all?" Sarah asked. "Twelve?"

"Yes, if you only count in those who will get married or already have married," John replied.

"You better count us out," James said, "no offense but I know what your life looks like here, so I'm not exactly keen on knowing how it would look like on a holiday trip. Terissa and I will go on our own honeymoon."

Terissa nodded energetically and everyone laughed a bit sheepishly.

"Fair enough," Sarah said. "Ten then."

"Um… if you don't mind, mom," Alison said, "But I think we should also take Savannah, Allie, Marcus, Sydney, Jody, Anne, Lauren and Louise with us. And of course their boyfriends, if they want to come, as well as Eve."

There was an approving bark from underneath the table that made everyone chuckle.

"Alison is right," John stated. "If we turn that into a holiday trip, then let's do it for all of us. We shouldn't leave anyone behind on their own."

Sarah did the math in her head.

"Twenty-one then," she said. "We could ask Allie's or Jody's parents if they'd like to babysit baby Sydney and little Savannah. But there's no way we could travel together in such a large group without drawing a lot of attention."

"We could take my yacht and make a cruise around the world," Isaak suggested. "No trouble with customs or problems with body scanners on airports."

"You have a yacht?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, the _Rising Star_. It's currently lying at anchor in Long Beach."

"What kind of boat is it?" John said. "Is it big enough for all of us?"

"Don't you read the news?" Isaak asked surprised, "it made headlines when I bought it from Larry Ellison a year ago."

"Not the kind of news we're usually paying attention to," Derek said.

"Um… Isaak," Jesse said, "we're talking about twenty-one people here. Won't we get cabin fever after a while?"

Isaak laughed out loud, and everyone looked at each other, wondering where the joke was hidden in Jesse's justified question. Catherine had to smile as well.

"The Rising Star is the 10th largest yacht in the world," she explained. "The third largest not owned by a head of state. Google it, then you'll understand why Isaak laughed."

Savannah grabbed the laptop that was always within reach for everyone to use and did as Catherine had suggested.

"Wow," she said after a moment and turned the screen around.

It showed the picture of a sleek, white ship somewhere in the Caribbean.

"That's not a yacht, that's a cruise ship," Lauren stated.

"141 meters long, 19 meters wide, 18,000 square feet, four engines, top speed 29 knots, two swimming pools, a bowling alley, a squash court, a cinema, a wellness area, a helipad," Allie read. "Yeah, that's a cruise ship."

"It has accommodations for twenty-five people in addition to the crew of forty," Isaak said grinning and took a sip from his champagne. "We just have to tell the captain where we wanna go and we'll go. The crew is discrete and won't talk with anyone about what happens onboard."

"Could they deal with twelve naked women?" Jody asked. "I don't think any of us will bother with wearing clothes on board."

"The yacht was rented for photo shootings before," Isaak said. "I believe Playboy and Hustler went out on the ocean with a dozen models, so I don't think that will be a problem for the crew. Besides, they're being paid beyond well and will surely have no objections."

"Why does one single person own such a huge ship?" Jesse asked unbelieving, being an ex-navy officer who used to serve on a cramped submarine.

"Billionaire dick-measuring contest," Isaak replied shrugging. "Houses and cars are stuff for mere millionaires these days. You have to set yourself apart from the less rich ones. I know it's decadent and vulgar but I wanted to beat Larry Ellison. The _Rising Star_ cost me 320 million dollars. The original idea was to make it my home for retirement. You know, cruising across the oceans, go wherever you want, whenever you want. But then the Shadow Council approached me and… well… you know the outcome. Believe it or not but I didn't do a single journey on her yet. It would be ideal for our joint honeymoon trip, though – if you're not scared of water, that is."

John looked at Cameron and Emily.

"Well, are you?" he asked grinning, hinting at the fact that the two couldn't stay afloat.

"As long as we're not going overboard, I don't see a problem," Cameron said shrugging.

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "And even if we do go overboard, the worst outcome would be a very long walk on the bottom of the ocean. We're build to withstand the pressure in deep sea conditions."

"It's a deal then," said Isaak. "I'll inform the captain as soon as I know an exact date and who's coming with us."

There was nodding, accompanied by agreeing utterances all around.

"Morris will have to clear it with his parents first," Lauren said, "but I think the rest of the boys would love to come along, wouldn't they?"

She looked around and didn't get any objections.

"I think we can allow to skip a semester," Kevin said, "we're ahead of everyone anyway and since Professor Colleton is kinda working with you, she won't object. Maybe we can label it _'field studies'_."

"How long will such a journey around the world take?" Louise asked.

"Three to four months, I think," Isaak replied. "Why?"

"I don't know if my parents will react very well to me not being there for Christmas," Louise explained.

"Yeah, that would be a problem for us as well," Jason agreed.

"We could offer to fly them in or you out over Christmas," Isaak suggested. "That's the beauty of having our own fleet of business jets."

"It's also quite decadent, Isaak," Sarah said. "but the idea sounds nice, I have to admit that."

"I'd suggest we anchor in Norway over Christmas or elsewhere in Northern Europe to see some real snow," Isaak suggested. "Catherine and I would have to cut it short anyway. We've got companies to run. More than four weeks of absence would mean neglecting our duties as CEO's."

"So, it's settled then," Sarah said, "after our weddings, we're going on a world trip with Isaak's yacht. I have to admit I'm looking forward to it."

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 4th – 11:43 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

They'd brought Jessica into the main lab of the so-called _correction center_ on the second sub level of the main building. She was put onto a metal table that stood upright at a 45-degree angle, her arms and legs fastened with leather straps. With her in the room was a woman she'd come to know as Dr. Cassandra Rutherford, a slim, attractive brunette in her mid-thirties who was in charge of said _correction center_. Her big glasses were her distinguishing mark. Whenever she wanted to reprimand someone, she pushed down her glasses and looked at them disparagingly over the frame.

Dr. Rutherford's main responsibility was to bring disloyal or doubtful members of G.A.O.L. back in line. She did this mainly by using brainwashing techniques and psychoactive drugs. Despite her attractiveness, her reputation was so devastating that nobody wanted anything to do with her. During the mealtimes, she always sat alone in the dining hall. Most of those who had the misfortune to end up in her department because they had attracted attention through critical questions or dissenting opinions, quickly converted back to G.A.O.L.'s official canon and values and renounced any doubts or new ideas, never rebelling again.

In the two hours she'd been down there, Jessica experienced the doctor's expert knowledge firsthand. However, to Doctor Rutherford's surprise and disappointment, without any results. In fact, the doctor had become quite stunned and perplexed. While she was still checking her results, the door opened and Reverend Bridger entered the lab.

"You called me down here, Cassandra, saying there was something I needed to see," he said with slight annoyance. "What is it? I'm kinda busy right now."

"I know, Reverend, thank you for coming nevertheless. I wanted you to see this."

The doctor took a scalpel and cut deeply into Jessica's right arm. The wound sealed up again only a second later with almost no blood pouring out.

"Interesting," Bridger said, "what's happening here and how did you find out?"

"I injected her with the drug, as you requested. As I was putting a small plaster on the puncture site, I discovered that it was gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, the puncture seemed to have sealed directly afterwards. So out of curiosity, I made a small incision and it also healed immediately, within a fraction of a second. It seems that no matter how big the wound is, it will heal within seconds and she obviously doesn't feel any pain."

"Interesting, have you examined her blood yet?"

"Yes, Reverend. I put a sample into the SEM. Her bloodstream is saturated with what looks like nanites, microscopic machines tasked with cell regeneration. There are billions of them inside of her. I'm sure they would even revive her if we killed her. Also, our psychoactive drugs don't work." The doctor held up a small, empty bottle. "This is the bottle she has thrown into the pond, Sir. She was seen drinking the ingredients before throwing it away. The guards retrieved and brought it to me."

Bridger took the bottle and turned it around in his hands.

"Anything left in it?" he asked.

"No, Sir, the water has dissolved any residue. But whatever it was, it had a profound effect on her physiology."

"It would seem so. Looks like there's no point in using our normal interrogation methods."

"Unfortunately yes, Sir."

Jessica listened to their conversation with hardly suppressed satisfaction. Alison hadn't promised too much, these nanobots really worked wonders. However, she slowly began to feel the much cited side effects: her nipples stiffened and she felt how she was slowly getting wet between her legs. She hoped it wouldn't get too bad. Bridger still wore that superficial charm on the outside but inside, she could sense the anger boiling in him. Strangely enough, now that she had swallowed the contents of the bottle, she no longer had that distorted vision, her eyesight had returned to normal.

Reverend Bridger held the bottle in front of Jessica's face.

"What exactly was in there?" he asked with barely concealed anger.

"A new kind of energy drink," Jessica replied defiantly. "You should try it."

He grabbed her by the throat, pressing against her larynx, preventing her from breathing.

"Don't play games with me, Miss Casper," he said. "There's only one creature on this planet who is able to produce this kind of nanites. We all saw her on TV. Only _she_ could have given it to you. So, I guess we both know now you're a double agent, don't we? You're working for the Connor team."

Jessica's face slowly turned blue, then finally she lost consciousness. Bridger let go of her and Dr. Rutherford felt her pulse.

"She's dead," she said and looked at Bridger. "No heartbeat."

"Then let's see if your assessment is correct," he replied coldly.

Seconds later, Jessica gasped loudly and came back to life again, coughing. Dr. Rutherford jumped back in shock.

"I'm sorry," Jessica croaked, "I must have dozed off. Where were we?"

Before Bridger could reply, the door opened and one of the human guards entered.

"Sir, we found this in her room," he said and presented the small bottle with Alison's ointment, "she kept it in the drawer of her bedside table."

"Care to tell me what that is?" Bridger asked, looking at Jessica.

"An ointment," she replied truthfully, "see my complexion? It's sensational now and it also helped me with the headaches, you know…"

Bridger handed the bottle to Dr. Rutherford.

"Analyze this, I want to know what exactly is in there."

"Yes, Sir," Dr. Rutherford replied and took the bottle.

"We need answers, Cassandra. I don't care how, but I want you to make her talk. I expect results until sunrise – in your own interest."

Dr. Rutherford swallowed.

"Yes, Sir," she said, "I'll do my best."

Reverend Bridger and the guard left the room again and walked side by side in the corridor.

"Any news concerning our three men in Los Angeles?" Bridger asked.

"No, Sir," the guard replied. "Their last report said they were following Norbury and a young woman that accompanied him. After that, silence."

"I have a hunch they've been taken out by the opposition."

"Should we send reinforcements?"

"No. Killing Norbury has never been a priority of mine, it was the Supreme Reverend's decision, some kind of personal revenge thing. We followed his orders and sent three men. That'll have to do. I'm not willing to sacrifice more."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

Back in the room, Dr. Rutherford looked down on Jessica.

"You know," the woman said, "I believe those microscopic machines inside your body need to draw their energy from somewhere. And I think if I keep them busy long enough, they'll eventually run out of power. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Jessica replied, "neither of us knows anything about them, it seems."

"I could spend the whole night cutting into your body and letting them heal it again. I could even try to remove body parts to see if they grow back. However, I reckon that eventually it will stop. It's the laws of physics, you know, there are no machines that can work forever without running out of energy. I have to admit, I'm curious to find out what it takes."

She grabbed a big knife and looked over Jessica's body.

"Now, where to start?" the woman asked and then seemed to have decided for Jessica's belly.

She ripped her shirt open and rammed the knife into it. There was no pain but she definitely felt the blade cutting through her inner organs. She also felt how the army of nanobots immediately went to work. Her mind raced, looking for a solution. The woman wasn't stupid. On the contrary. Jessica had noted earlier that the doctor wasn't one of those blind followers who never doubted what they were told. She was a sadistic bitch, that was a given. But she also was an academic, a studied psychologist, and a scientist. Dr. Rutherford was a curious woman. And she was vain, very vain. Maybe Jessica could catch the doctor by her vanity and her curiosity?

"He's right, you know," she said, "I am a spy for the opposition. For the Connor team, to be precise."

Doctor Rutherford frowned.

"Why are you suddenly admitting that?" she asked warily.

"Simple. I wanna get out of here alive and I bet so do you. You heard his threat when he set you a deadline. It seems your life depends on quick success now but we both know there's won't be a quick success until morning."

Dr. Rutherford seemed insecure for a moment but didn't reply to that.

"Do you know that Reverend Bridger is a cyborg?" Jessica asked.

"What?" Dr. Rutherford asked.

"He is a T-888 or Triple-Eight, one of those sent here by Skynet. He was captured and reprogrammed by Guy Rossi, who was a cyborg as well, by the way. And surprise, surprise, all the other Reverends and a few of the vicars are as well. Some of the guards, too. All in all I counted twenty-one of them around here. _God's Army of Light_ has been infiltrated by them over the years and misused for their own purposes. It's not what Joshua Stanton once founded anymore, it has been twisted and turned into a caricature of its original intentions."

"You're lying!"

"Think, Dr. Rutherford. Have you ever seen any of those leaders eating or drinking? Have you ever found them using the bathroom, resting or sleeping? They don't need sleep, you know… I know that you, as well as many of the higher-ranking humans at G.A.O.L., have their doubts about the current leadership and their course. I talked to them while I have been here. Many feel that ever since Guy Rossi took over, _God's Army of Light_ hasn't been what it used to be anymore. And you agree with that, don't you? You're just too afraid to admit it."

"What you're saying could be called blasphemy. I have no reason to believe you. As a matter of fact, why should I even listen to you? You're a spy and you're only trying to deceive me."

"Oh, please, stop kidding yourself. You and I are human, we don't count for them, we're expendable. You must realize that. When the Connor Team starts their attack, Bridger and his fellow cyborgs will run and sacrifice the innocent human members of God's Army of Light. There are hidden explosives everywhere that will make the buildings collapse on the push of a button. I don't think they will take _you_ with him when they flee."

"I've been a loyal member of the Army for more than ten years. Bridger trusts me, the Supreme Reverend trusts me as well, as I trust in them."

"The Supreme Reverend is dead! Guy Rossi was killed by the L.A. cyborgs more than three weeks ago. Come on, you must have noticed something's wrong since Alistair Norbury escaped. The Reverends are without leadership and have spent their time guessing what Rossi expects them to do in his absence. Do humans act like that? No, they wouldn't. They'd become suspicious about Rossi's motives and question his reasons. They'd start to investigate and eventually choose another leader. But they haven't, because they're cyborgs and bound by Rossi's commands."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I can see them for what they are, you know," Jessica said. "They all emit a certain kind of radiation that animals can perceive but humans can't. Have you ever asked yourself why there are no pets allowed here, not even birds or rodents? And why are there no guard dogs? I tell you why: animals sense cyborgs, they react very violently to them. But with that ointment over there, I've been able to see them."

Dr. Rutherford picked up the small bottle from her lab table.

"How?" she asked.

"Nanobots," Jessica replied, "They enhance the eyesight and adjust it, so you can perceive them for what they are. The ointment also works as a painkiller and is absolutely glorious when it comes to softening and straightening your skin. Can you see any skin irregularities on me? My skin is perfect, I got rid of all my birthmarks. Go ahead, put a sample under your microscope, you'll find that I'm right."

"You probably wanna trick me into something," Dr. Rutherford replied skeptically.

"Hey, I'm strapped to this table, you have the power in here. I'm just trying to appeal to your common sense. You know the Connor Team wouldn't plan an attack if there wouldn't be cyborgs here. Otherwise the FBI or the DHS would be enough for that. You have to realize that Bridger and the other cyborgs here don't value human life at all. They see us as expendable, as useful for their purposes, not more. The organization they've built here, serves only as a cover for one purpose: Creating an army of blind followers who'll help them with taking control over the planet in the long run. Guy Rossi was a unique cyborg, a prototype. He was hungry for power, he wanted to rule. For this he captured cyborgs all over the country and reprogrammed them to obey him - and only him. He turned them into his drones. Bridger can't kill me because despite what he knows, Rossi has forbidden him to harm me."

"But you said, Rossi was dead."

"Yeah but we tricked Bridger into believing he's still alive."

"Do you have any idea how silly all that sounds?"

"Does it? It's up to you to check it out and see for yourself. You have the ointment. Analyze it if you don't believe me. If I were you, I wouldn't waste any more time, in your own interest. We both know you won't have the expected results in the morning, it will take much longer to drain the nanobots of their energy. What will happen to you when Bridger finds that you haven't made any progress, hm? How will he react, what do you think? Untie me, help me out of here, and I can save both our lives."

Dr. Rutherford looked at the bottle with the ointment again. Then she looked at Jessica once more, pressed her lips together and took a sample of the liquid with a pipette. She placed it on the specimen stage of the scanning electron microscope in the laboratory and closed the sample chamber. Then the doctor started the vacuum pump and booted the computer that was connected to the SEM. Roughly three minutes later, the first picture began to form on the monitor. Jessica turned her head and saw how Dr. Rutherford adjusted the magnification until finally microscopic machines could be seen that moved along inside the sample under their own propulsion.

"Unbelievable," the woman uttered, "these nanobots are so far ahead compared to anything I've ever seen. They seem to behave like ants in a hive, with swarm intelligence. Their movements follow a certain pattern. Looks like they are in an inert state at the moment, though."

"That'll change when you apply the ointment on your skin," Jessica said. "The effect is immediate."

"They enter the body through your skin?"

"Yes."

"Amazing."

Dr. Rutherford looked at the bottle with the ointment. Jessica knew that she'd gotten her hooked. The woman had obviously suffered from acne in her teenage years and it had left some scars on her face that she'd tried to cover with make-up. Jessica could tell she was fighting with her inner self, trying to resist the urge to try it out.

"Start with a fingertip," Jessica encouraged her. "You'll see, it feels awesome."

Slowly, Dr. Rutherford dipped her index finger into the ointment, pulled it out again and rubbed the small amount on the back of her hand. Shortly afterwards, she gasped. The skin on her hand was getting very soft and tender, all the irregularities disappearing.

"Astonishing," she said in awe. "This feels so good. It tingles pleasantly."

"Go on, try some more," Jessica encouraged her, remembering Alison's words in her mind…

* * *

" _A word of warning, though, this was designed specifically for you, it's a DNA-based drug, encoded to your genes. It will only work for you. For everyone else, this liquid is extremely hazardous, might cause unpredictable bodily mutations and ultimately death. So make sure that you are the only one using it."_

* * *

Jessica watched as Dr. Rutherford applied the ointment on her arms, her chest, her neck and then on her face, until the bottle was half empty. She moaned, as if this was giving her sexual pleasure.

" _Alison must have added an addictive effect to make sure an unauthorized person won't get away with it."_ she thought.

Suddenly, the doctor groaned and bent over, the bottle falling from her hand, shattering on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"What's… happening?" Cassandra asked and looked back up at Jessica. "Suddenly… it burns. Oh… God…!"

She began ripping off her clothes, apparently it became unbearable for her to keep them on. To her horror, Jessica saw Cassandra's skin wrinkle as if it was three sizes too large for her body. After a few moments, the woman's face resembled that of a Chinese Char Pei puppy. Jessica saw red dots forming all over the doctor's body - on her legs, belly, décolleté, breasts, arms, legs and face. Everywhere. Those quickly grew into festering pustules. Then, the cramps started and the woman was forced to grab a hold on something.

Dr. Rutherford stared unbelieving at her changing body, looking at Jessica with horror in her eyes.

"Help me!" she begged. "Make it shhtop!"

With the last word, she spit out some of her teeth.

"I can't help you when I'm tied up," Jessica replied. "Untie me, then I might be able to do something!"

The doctor quickly considered her options, then, under increasing pain, she unstrapped Jessica from the table. And not too soon because the moment she was free, Cassandra Rutherford let out a scream as she looked at her hands. Her fingers were literally turning into claws. Her wrinkled skin became dry and blotchy while a hump formed on her back, forcing her to bend over. Her hair started to turn grey and to fall out. All the time, the festering pustules kept getting more and more, until she was almost completely covered in them from head to toe.

"HEMP ME!" the woman cried out in a faltering voice. "PWEASHE! HEMMP MMMMUH! Uhhhh… nnnngg…"

She fell silent as her mouth closed up, forming a vertical slit that also engulfed her nose. Dr. Rutherford stumbled backwards, unable to utter a sound anymore as her mouth and nose were transformed into a vagina and a clit. The mutating woman stumbled backwards and almost lost balance as her feet solidified into hooves. Her glasses fell from her face and were crushed as she inadvertently stepped on them.

Jessica stared at her with a mixture of horror and fascination. Cassandra's breasts wrinkled away into dangling sacks, her nipples oozing what looked like pus. Her hair was falling out in big chunks now. The doctor looked at herself in a mirror and if she had still been able to utter a sound, she'd probably screamed her lungs out. But as it was, all she could do, was looking at her reflection with terrified, wide-open eyes.

Jessica knew she had to leave, her compassion for the transforming woman was limited anyway. She pulled herself away from the continuously mutating Dr. Rutherford and walked towards the door. Cassandra tried to follow her but lost her balance and fell to the ground. Lying on the floor, Jessica saw that reptilian scales were forming on the doctor's back and buttocks while her legs started becoming hairy with fur. The woman looked up at Jessica with pleading eyes, reaching out for her with a crooked hand that more and more looked like a crab's claw. But there was no help for the woman, Jessica knew that. Maybe that was a fitting punishment.

She thought about grabbing the helpless doctor's cellphone but then decided against it. Too high was the risk of being located that way, she'd have to find another way to contact the Connor Team. She was sure that they'd heard about her predicament by now and would act very quickly.

Jessica walked towards the door, looking back once more and saw how Cassandra's right eye was glazing over, turning slightly purple. A tiny hole formed where the iris had been and then it pushed outward. Jessica realized with disgust that the eye had begun to turn into a penis, with the eyelids becoming its foreskin. Unable to watch any longer, Jessica ran out of the room, breathing heavily. In her years as a police officer, she had seen a lot of things but nothing compared to this.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 04:32 a.m.**

 **Malibu**

The complete team had spent the night at Cliffside Drive, since it had become the designated meeting point where they'd be picked up by Catherine's helicopters. The airlift they'd be given to Florida, would then depart from Los Angeles International Airport at 6:30. Before that, they'd have a short breakfast.

John woke up between Alison and Cameron again, Emily had spent another night with Louise. Despite the short night's rest, John was refreshed and energetic when he woke up, enjoying the warm, soft skin of his two wives. Contrary to their usual routines, they didn't have their regular sex in the morning and showering was also unusually quick. A strangely tense mood lay over everything. Everyone was aware that this day would be a turning point. If they had successfully made it through, the last of the dangerous opponents they encountered so far, would be dealt with.

Breakfast was mainly eaten in silence. There was not much to talk about. Only Charley, Louise, baby Sydney and the boys would remain in Malibu, the rest would fly to Florida. When they were ready to board the first helicopter that had landed on Isaak's property, Maria entered the terrace, followed by Jennifer Heiler. Everyone greeted her warmly.

"Hello Jennifer," John said, hugging her, "are you stopping by to wish us luck?"

"Actually, I'd like to join you," she replied. "Steve thinks it's a good idea that I tag along as an observer. If that's okay with you, that is."

"You're always welcome among us," Sarah replied.

"You guys put a lot of effort into this," Jennifer remarked, looking at the waiting helicopters, one landing on Isaak's helipad, the other hovering over the ocean.

"Thank Catherine and Sonya for that," John said, "They made sure the military provided unlimited resources. Also, the FBI and the DHS will be on location to create a perimeter around the G.A.O.L. headquarters, keeping onlookers and the media at a distance. It's not a bad thing to have carte blanche from the President, I guess."

"Speaking of the President… Ever thought about what's going to happen after the elections?" Jennifer asked. "He's not going to be the President for much longer and maybe the successor in office isn't quite as sympathetic towards you."

"We'll cross that bridge when he get to it," Emily replied.

"She's right," John said, "there's nothing we can do about except wait for the elections. Then we'll see."

* * *

The two helicopters arrived at LAX at 06:17 a.m. They landed next to a Lockheed C-141 cargo airplane. Alistair and Porter were already awaiting them. After greeting each other, the engineer explained the procedure of the transport, leading them all into the cargo hold of the plane over the back ramp.

"As you can see," Alistair said, "we not only loaded our van with the control equipment but also our two large prototype drones. We established a link with John Henry in the Babylon Labs, he will be able to control them from his room via Catherine's satellites. This hasn't been tested yet from such a great distance, so I hope it'll work. We also equipped the drones with high energy plasma weapons."

"Nice," John commented. "Is anything left in the labs except the personnel?"

"Not much," Alistair replied smiling. "As a matter of fact, I gave everyone the day off. I only wish we'd have more of the cloaking suits ready. I guess Norberto will be the only one wearing one."

"It'll be enough to disable the power station," John said. "With any luck, he won't encounter much resistance there."

* * *

They entered the passenger compartment of the C-141 and fastened their seatbelts. Catherine came walking through the cabin and handed each of them a folder.

"What's this?" Derek asked.

"Your team's operation plans," Catherine replied. "Sonya sent them to me and I printed them out for you. Since the whole operation was scheduled at short notice, there won't be enough time in Florida to present the whole plan in detail. It is therefore important that you read the folders carefully and memorize them until we land."

Fifteen minutes later, they were up in the air. Nobody talked, everyone was a little nervous and tense. It was the first time they actually went into a battle against a greater number of cyborgs. Sonya was responsible for the final attack plan, which didn't exactly help John to relax. He was used to making the plans, not following the ones another person had come up with. But he also knew that all the information came together at Sonya's desk and that she had a much better overview of the whole situation.

Besides, they had agreed weeks ago that Sonya would lead the operation. This was a unique opportunity to show the doubting military and the suspicious politicians in Washington that they weren't just a rogue bunch of uncontrollable outlaws who made their own rules. It would show them that they could be reliable team players with great clout.

Despite all the uncertainty, one thing was perfectly clear to everyone: they'd face more than twenty Terminators, some of them apparently armed with plasma rifles. Jessica couldn't give them a precise number of how many of those weapons existed, though. So except for Alison - who was as immune to plasma blasts as she was immune to electric discharges - there was a justified concern for everyone on board to get wounded or worse.

When they'd reached their cruising altitude, John walked over to Jody, Sydney, Anne and Lauren.

"How are you holding up?" he asked them.

"We're fine," Jody said, "we'll be at a safe distance to it all, steering our drones. We're more worried about those who'll have to get in there. The place is a fortress."

"We won't take any unnecessary risks," Sarah joined in the conversation, "our cyborgs will go in there first and attempt to take out all enemy cyborgs with air support by John Henry and the four drone girls. Only when the enemy cyborgs are eliminated, Derek, Jesse, Marcus, Savannah, Allie and the rest of Team JUHCY will join and secure the area. The biggest problem will be to keep the 2,000 civilians under control and in one place while all hell breaks loose around them."

"Sonya has an elaborate plan," Alison agreed, having read her folder, "but the timing is tight. Everything will depend on our teams interacting perfectly. The enemy mustn't be allowed a breather. I don't like that we'll have two command centers. It could create confusion."

"That was part of the deal," John said. "Sonya has the overall leadership, I control our team. Besides, the drones have to be launched from nearby and we need to be mobile. We'll be parking our drone-control van in a self-service workshop for cars, opposite the G.A.O.L. main gate. Hopefully, we can launch the drones from in there without anyone noticing. The others will be led from the operation center on MacDill Air Base. Sonya, Mike Anderson and some more of Task Force Delilah will be responsible there, with Jennifer and Catherine as observers."

"So… it's six cyborgs against twenty-one? Aren't the odds a bit against us?" Anne asked.

"Remember," John said, "we have air support with plasma guns, our anti-Terminator guns and the element of surprise. They will certainly not expect us to attack in bright daylight."

"Yeah but still…" Sydney remarked, "I know from personal experience that no matter how well these plans are made, things never happen exactly as you want them to be."

"Everything will be all right," Alison said in a soothing tone, "I'm quite sure of that."

John looked at her.

"Since when did you start a career as a fortune teller?" he asked.

John noticed a very short exchange of looks between her and Alistair. Then she looked back at him.

"I'm just being optimistic," she replied. "Don't worry, John, everything will be fine."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 08:52 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

Reverend Bridger entered the lab in the _correction center_ and stopped dead in his tracks. Not only was the room empty, it was also covered in sticky, yellowish white goo.

"What the hell?" asked one of the two human guards accompanying him.

"What happened here?" the other one said.

"That's an interesting question," Bridger replied and sampled the goo with the tip of his index finger. "The more immediate question is, how could Jessica Casper escape?"

"What… what is that stuff?" the first guard asked.

"Seems to be organic," Bridger said, "fructose, proteolytic enzymes, citric acid, acid phosphatase, lipids, liquor puris, dead leukocytes and… spermatozoa."

"What?" the second guard asked.

"Pus and sperm," Bridger explained. "Lots of it."

"What? But how…?"

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise in the lab, like from a rattlesnake. It came from behind the operating table. Carefully, not to loose balance on the slippery floor, the three made their way around the table, the two guards with their guns at the ready.

"Oh my… God…" the first guard said with repulsion.

"What the hell… is that?" the other one asked.

On the ground lay a creature that seemed to be a mixture between a human and various animal species in different states of transformation. It had turned its back towards them. The legs and feet were those of a horse, respectively a cow, a long snake's tail grew from a scaly bottom and at its end was a rattle, obviously the source of the noise they'd heard. The back of the creature was covered in reptilian scales as well, there was a hump that looked like wing covers of a bug. Underneath it, a row of five female breasts grew down the spine but instead of nipples, they had bony spikes. The left arm was covered in a dark brown exoskeleton, claw-bearing, and looked like the arm of a crab. On the right side of the creature's torso, two insect legs, black and full of hairs protruded from the shoulder and the rib cage, with small pincers at the end. The head was shiny and bald. On the top was a small hole and where normally the neck would have been, layers of folded skin made the whole head look like a huge glans penis. The creature was completely covered in a slimy substance that looked like cum.

Sensing the presence of the three, it shuddered and turned around to face them. The two human guards took a step back in horror. The face was completely distorted. Where the mouth and nose had once been, was now a vagina that constantly oozed milky-white juices. Instead of her right eye, there was an erect 12-inch penis that spewed its semen into the air with every movement, a ball sack hanging below it. On the left side of her face, a large, reddish compound eye like that of a fly had replaced the original eye. There were no ears and instead of breasts, the creature had a wrinkled, large ball sack on its chest. Thick, short hairs grew sporadically across its torso around festering ulcers that covered the remaining human skin. A cloaca had replaced the original vagina and anus. They could see that the transformation was far from over when additional breasts started to grow underneath the large ball sack, oozing pus from their nipples.

The creature obviously couldn't speak or make any noises except for the rattling, so it used its lower right, insect-like arm to draw what looked like letters into the puddle of cum and pus that had formed underneath it.

"What the fuck…?" the first guard asked as he read what the creature had written.

 **HLP ME**

"Fascinating," Bridger said, "looks like her mind is still intact."

The creature suddenly straightened up and shuddered. A gurgling sound could be heard and it rattled again. Then, before the three men could fathom what was happening, several liters of sperm shot out of the opening in the creature's head and covered the lab in even more goo'ish, yellow-white liquid. Bridger and the two guards took a few steps back in time to not be hit by the slimy substance. At the same time the creature had "orgasmed", three eggs were pushed out of its cloaca and fell to the ground where they broke. They now saw that there were already several dozen broken eggs lying around the lab.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," the first guard said. "And the smell!"

"Yes, but also very interesting," Bridger said, then turned to the creature. "Can you understand me?"

The creature nodded.

"Are you Dr. Cassandra Rutherford?"

Another nod.

"What happened to Jessica Casper?"

The creature bent down, "writing" into the goo again.

 **TRIKD ME WTH NANOBTS**

 **FLED**

 **KILL PLSE**

"You want us to kill Miss Casper?" Bridger asked.

The creature shook its penis head.

"You want us to kill _you_?"

The creature nodded and wrote again.

 **PAIN!**

Reverend Bridger grabbed the gun from the first guard and pointed it at the head of the former woman. But then he hesitated as another change began. Her lower jawbone suddenly split in half and extended, revealing freshly formed mandibles like they could be found on ants. They clicked and a hissing sound could be heard.

"Thinking about it," Bridger said, "those nanobots are still very active, it seems. "I think you might be worth more to me alive. Take this thing to the bio lab on the 3rd sub level and lock her in there."

The two guards looked at him flabbergasted.

"What? Now?" the second guard said, looking warily at that large claw.

"Yes, get a tranquilizer gun from the cabinet over there."

The man did as he was ordered, returned and handed the gun over to Bridger. Meanwhile, the creature had written into the slime on the ground again.

 **NO! PLSE! KLL ME**

"Thank you for your services, Dr. Rutherford," Bridger said and shot the arrow at her, hitting her in the chest. "I think your talents are no longer needed. Or available."

The creature faltered, then sank to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Take that away," Bridger said. "Start a search for Miss Casper, she must be hiding somewhere on the premises. And inform the cleaning crew. This lab must be cleaned and disinfected properly. I'll be in my office. "

"Yes, Sir!"

"Yes, Sir!"

" _Who would have thought?"_ Bridger mused. _"The opposition is really creative in its methods. I definitively need to get my hands on those nanobots."_

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 12:35 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **MacDill Air Force base, Tampa**

They'd gathered in the same hangar they'd used when they chased Guy Rossi. The three helicopter prototypes were parked outside and the C-141 was currently being unloaded. A large tractor-trailer was parked in the middle of the hangar. It reminded John of the RV they had driven to Washington, as individual sections could be extended sideways, creating a lot more interior space. A quick look into it revealed that an entire operations center had been installed there, complete with work stations, monitors and an office. Power and data cables went in and out of the trailer, connecting it to a generator outside of the hangar and to an array of antennas and satellite dishes on its roof.

After all their equipment had been unloaded and checked, everyone gathered behind the semi-trailer where floor plans and aerial photographs of the G.A.O.L. campus were projected against the wall. As Sonya stepped in front of the members of Team JUHCY, it became quiet in the hangar. Only the power generator could faintly be heard running outside as she started to address her troops.

"Good morning," Sonya said, "and welcome to Florida. We have a guest with us today, so please welcome Special Agent Jennifer Heiler of the FBI. She'll be an observer on behalf of the Los Angeles bureau. Now, I'm not going to waste any time and start right away. As you know, the G.A.O.L. headquarters consist of three ten-story houses which enclose a park and a paved plaza on three sides in the shape of the letter U. The main gate faces the top of the U and offers a clear view of the park and the plaza in the middle, which is also a gathering zone in case of a fire alarm. This plaza will be the centerpiece of our operations today, as we plan on gathering and keeping the civilians there until they can be safely transported away. The survival and the well-being of the roughly 2,000 civilians is our top priority today. Zoe?"

"Thank you, Sonya," Zoe replied as she took over. "Good morning from me, too. As you can see from the aerials, the three main houses are interconnected by sky bridges, but there's also a network of underground tunnels. The house that forms the base of the U is the administrative building. It contains offices, laboratories, conference rooms, medical facilities and the living quarters of the higher-ranking members of G.A.O.L. The other two buildings contain apartments for all the other members.

There are numerous outbuildings which house a large swimming pool, a sports hall, gyms, a dining hall, various leisure facilities, a chapel, a small hospital, a carpool and of course the power station. The security forces also have their own building with separate living quarters. Thanks to Miss Casper, we have a good idea of what is where. You have been divided into three teams and were given folders with descriptions of your respective operational targets, which you hopefully studied in detail on your way here.

The whole compound is surrounded by a wall, fifteen feet high, with watchtowers at all four corners. The security system is state of the art. Luckily, we have Alistair Norbury working for us, the man who helped develop and build much of the current technical equipment of the campus. We assume they didn't have the time to make any changes or adjustments since he joined our ranks, so we know the weaknesses and we hope we'll be able to shut everything down very swiftly. The command center will remain here in the hangar, we'll receive a realtime satellite feed that shows us from above what's going on. Those who enter the compound, will be wearing cameras, so we know where everyone is at any given time. In addition, the three prototype helicopters you've seen outside, will secure the area and make sure the air space above the compound remains clear. The operation will last for a few hours and we don't want any TV helicopters there.

As there are no side entrances and the high wall will prevent anyone from getting in and out of the grounds, it'll be enough to concentrate our attention on the main gate. As soon as the operation has started, we will inform the local police, so they won't be left in the dark. Agents of the FBI and the DHS are waiting in Fredericksburg for their order to go into action. Once the order has been given, they will hermetically seal the area to ensure a smooth operation from the outside. This also has the purpose of keeping onlookers and the media at a distance."

"Thank you," Sonya said, taking the floor again. "Zoe will join Team Beta, our cyborg team, during the operation. Team Alpha will consist of John's drone pilots and Team Charly will be the rest of Team JUHCY. They will be dropped off by helicopters as soon as we have confirmation that the enemy cyborgs have been taken out. All team members will wear a new type of camouflage suit that is light-absorbing, bulletproof and breathable. Make sure you wear your name tags because short of your eyes, your whole bodies will be covered.

Our operations center will be manned by members of Task Force Delilah. Miss Catherine Weaver, who has contributed much of the equipment you'll be using today, will also be staying with us at the operations center, as will Miss Heiler. The operation will be led and coordinated here in the hangar by me and Mike Anderson. Five members of John's team will be integrated into Team Charly, which will secure the area after the first wave of the attack. All five have extensive combat experience, so please welcome them in our ranks. John and his drone team will be driving their van near the G.A.O.L. headquarters and will operate their drones from there."

"We already have a man inside the compound," Zoe continued. "He'll set fire in one of the lower floors, which will trigger the fire alarm and set the evacuation in motion. Then we'll incapacitate the computer network. That's necessary because it is battery-buffered and won't cease to work during a power failure. It's important that there won't be any financial transactions to get money to safety. Once taken out, all security systems will be offline. Again, Mr. Norbury was so kind as granting us access to the sect's computer network and its bank accounts and portfolios. Our man inside will then disable the power plant, which should accelerate the evacuation process and make the sect members realize it's not a drill.

As we all know, the three main buildings are rigged with explosives. We must assume that the G.A.O.L. leadership will attempt to detonate them as soon as they are aware that they're under attack. However, we hope that members of the leadership will also be among the civilians who evacuated the buildings and therefore caught with the humans in the plaza. We assume they will keep on trying to hide their true identities. The correct timing is of importance here."

"The task of our cyborg friends will be to take out the enemy's cyborgs," Sonya continued. "They have twenty-one all in all. Fortunately, though, we have a big advantage over them. Alistair and his drone team have developed a method to mark them, so that our cyborgs can easily detect and hopefully take them out very swiftly. Unfortunately, we received news that they possess energy weapons, so-called plasma rifles, designed to kill other cyborgs. We have two large drones that are equipped with such weapons as well but they're still prototypes and too powerful and imprecise to be used in a firefight. To avoid collateral damages, they'll only be used to take out the enemy's air defense and the guards in the watchtowers.

There's one big unknown in all this: we don't know the exact whereabouts of Reverend Bridger, the current leader of G.A.O.L. Finding him is the second highest priority after keeping the civilians safe. As soon as the grounds are secured, the search for him will commence. A word of warning: the full-body camouflage overalls that Miss Weaver kindly provided for us, are bulletproof but they won't protect you against those plasma rifles. We hope it won't come to a firefight because we'll attempt to take out the enemy cyborgs as soon as they've been marked, but in case a firefight breaks out anyway, it's imperative that you stay out of the line of fire when the cyborgs fight each other. We don't want any losses in our first operation! Any questions?"

There were none.

"Alright," Zoe said, replacing Sonya in the front once more. "You know what to do. Gather with your team, gear up and prepare for some action."

 **-0-**

Jessica Casper tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, avoiding any of the security guards as she made her way down into the third underground level of the main building. She knew where to look, it was a simple method of exclusion. She knew where certain facilities and departments were. More interesting, however, were the areas Bridger had avoided to show her. In particular, she had noticed a locked steel door on the third sub level of the main building. The Reverend had described it as a storage room, but a storage room certainly didn't have a code lock. It was just a hunch but definitely worth checking out.

Security was scarce inside the building, apparently they concentrated on the outdoor areas, assuming she wanted to flee the compound. Now, the code lock. She tried a few combinations and found that this would be more difficult than she expected. Jessica could tell that some of the buttons had been touched more than the others, their surfaces were shinier. But it were eight buttons who were shiny. So, she was facing an eight-digit code at minimum. That was too much for guessing. Jessica looked around. There was another door opposite of the steel one. It was a broom cabinet and seemed to be a good place to hide. She slipped inside and waited.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 01:55 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg, Florida**

The van with John, Alistair, Sarah, Jody, Lauren, Sydney and Anne drove into the parking lot of a small shopping center opposite the entrance gate of the G.A.O.L. headquarters. As chance would have it, there was a self-service workshop where hobby craftsmen could service and repair their own vehicles. Sonya had rented the whole hall under an alias. Inside of it they'd be alone; the van would be hidden from sight. The only critical moment would be the launching of the drones. Plus, the hall they were hiding in, had skylights the drones could fly out of.

John backed up into the open garage, then informed Sonya that they'd taken their position and waited. From where they stood, they had an excellent view on the main gate and the open end of the U with the park, the plaza and the administrative building dead ahead a few hundred yards away. The other two main buildings were built at a right angle and stretched out towards them. There was a thirty-feet gap between each of them, so that their corners wouldn't touch. Instead, sky bridges connected them at different levels. They could also see the small pond in the distance where Norberto had met with Jessica.

A few minutes later, a light aircraft with an advertising banner flew over them at a low altitude. They knew this was also Sonya's doing and supposed to be a distraction. It seemed to work, because the passers-by and the guards at the gate looked up and followed the aircraft with their eyes.

"Alright, here we go," John said and nodded to Alistair.

The roof of the van opened and the four small drones were launched. Carefully, the girls steered them out of the garage through the open skylights, then they shot high into the air. John and Sarah looked closely but it seemed that nobody had noticed them starting.

"So far, so good," Alistair said to the four girls in their chairs who wore their VR goggles, "take position above the grounds and make sure you're coming straight out of the sun when you dive down."

"Roger that," the four replied in unison.

"I already spotted two cyborgs," Jody said a moment later, "the two guards at the entrance. Should I mark them already?"

"No," John replied, "They'll be the first ones to be taken out. I don't think there's no need to mark them without any humans in their vicinity. Mark them only when they might get mixed up with humans."

"Roger that."

"Besides, we still need to wait for the Go from Sonya," Sarah added. "Timing is very important here. Keep the drones at 2,000 feet, that should prevent them from being spotted prematurely."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Anne replied and John had to chuckle.

"It's good to know the modifications work," Sydney said. "I can see them as clearly as a bright light bulb in the night."

Alistair had modified the cameras of the drones in a way they now could detect cyborgs by their radiation signature. Their first task was to find and identify the enemy cyborgs. Then, in a second stage, they would go down and mark them. For that, each drone had been equipped with a small paintball gun that carried ten small pellets with a radioactive isotope. If a cyborg was hit by that, it would enable their own cyborg team, consisting of Alison, Cameron, Emily, Zoe and Porter, to detect them with their scanners. Theoretically, they could be taken out that way before the enemy cyborgs could even think about putting up a fight.

The drones were also equipped with five tranquilizer arrows each. They were supposed to be used on humans who tried to flee from the G.A.O.L. headquarters. It was important that no member of the sect would be able to leave the premises during the operation. They would all be needed for questioning later and were an essential part of justifying this operation before the public and the media.

"Base, Team Alpha here, we're in position," John said into his microphone.

" _Roger that,"_ Sonya's voice answered him in his ear piece over their encrypted radio connection. _"I'll inform our arsonist."_

 **-0-**

Norberto was waiting inside a storage room on the first underground level inside the main building. Files and documents were stored in long rows of shelves in there. He had the cloaking suit switched on and waited for his mission order when he heard Sonya's voice over his ear piece. Her voice was a little crackled but he could still hear her.

" _Base to Firestarter,"_ she said.

"Firestarter here," Norberto replied.

" _All right, let's light a fire."_

"Roger that, base," he replied and lighted a match.

In the minutes before, Norberto had stacked a large pile of paper and cardboard in the middle of the room and poured flammable liquids over it. He'd also made sure that the sprinkler system in this section of the building was cut off from the water conduits. The pile of paper immediately went up in flames when the burning match landed on it. Satisfied with the result, Norberto turned around and left the room, but not without first lifting the door out of its hinges that was supposed to prevent the fire from spreading into the hallway and other rooms.

He then quickly left the building and jogged across the park towards the building with the power station in it. Just as he entered, the fire alarm went off. Undetected, Norberto made his way towards the turbine room. Looking around, he quickly acquired his targets: four Triple-Eights. He reached inside his cloaking suit and lay his hands on the two anti-Terminator guns he was given. The moment he pulled them out, they would be visible because the cloaking field wouldn't extend over his hands.

"Firestarter to base," Norberto said quietly into his microphone, "I have reached my next position and identified the targets."

" _Base to Firestarter, roger that, wait for my signal,"_

 **-0-**

In the command center on MacDill Air Force Base, Sonya Hawkins, Mike Anderson and Catherine Weaver monitored all teams getting ready.

"What about the helicopters with team Charly?" Sonya asked.

"They're into position," Mike replied. "The airspace over the area is clear."

Sonya looked at Catherine.

"You have your go," she said.

Catherine nodded and turned to the monitor where John Henry's face looked back at her.

"Let's begin," she said.

" _Understood, Miss Weaver."_

Outside of the hangar, the engines of the two shiny coltan drones howled to life. They soared high into the air, their shiny silhouettes quickly disappearing in the distance.

 **-0-**

Inside the G.A.O.L. headquarters, Reverend Bridger was working on his PC when suddenly the fire sirens started to howl, followed by an automated loudspeaker announcement to leave the building immediately and gather in the plaza.

"What the…?" he asked and looked outside.

Thick smoke was pouring out of what looked like the ventilation shafts for the underground levels. In the next moment, his computer screen went dark. The PC was still running. It hadn't shut down but somehow it had lost access to their network. Bridger reached for the telephone and called his IT department.

"What the hell is going on? There's a fire alarm and my computer is dead."

" _We have no idea, Sir,"_ one of the computer experts replied. _"The servers are dead. It looks like a massive cyber-attack on our computer network. We got hacked."_

"Hacked? How? I thought that was impossible!"

" _We can't explain it either, Sir. It shouldn't be possible with the safety mechanisms Alistair Norbury had put in place. But we have no access to anything anymore. It looks like we were beaten with superior force. The whole network was taken over by an intruder within seconds and then shut down. Some of our servers caught fire. Whatever it was, it damaged or destroyed the hardware as well."_

Bridger didn't bother to answer and hung up. Was that the beginning of the attack he and Rossi had feared? He started the app for mobile banking on his smartphone and stared at the screen in disbelief when the balance of God's Army of Light was shown as 0 dollars. Not only the sect's own computer network, but also the bank accounts and portfolios had been hacked.

"NORBURY!" he shouted in frustration.

He jumped up and ran out of his office. It was now completely obvious the attack had begun.

 **-0-**

In the power station, Norberto picked his first two targets, the two Triple-Eights who observed the control desks in a glass cabin. He pulled out the anti-Terminator guns and fired through the glass. Both targets were hit in the torso and sank down to the floor.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" one of the Triple-Eights in the turbine room shouted and pointed his energy weapon towards the source of the shots where two large guns seemed to be hovering in midair.

Before he could fire, though, his skull exploded as Norberto shot him in the head. The remaining fourth Terminator pointed his plasma rifle at Norberto's position. The invisible cyborg quickly jumped to the side and threw himself onto the ground while the blast from the energy weapon missed him by inches. During his fall, Norberto shot again, hitting the right arm of the other cyborg, ripping it cleanly off, causing him to drop his plasma rifle. Another shot to the cyborg's chest and he sank lifeless to the floor.

Norberto walked into the glass cabin with the control panels and found the emergency off switch. When he touched it, he was hit by a strong electric discharge. Apparently, the metal housings of the control panels had been electrified, a security measure to take out intruders. Fortunately, though, Norberto had received Yani's modification and the electric discharge didn't deactivate him.

It was good to work with people who knew about the future.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement. He whirled around and shot one of the two Terminators, who were supposed to be dead, in the head just as he was pointing his plasma rifle at him. The head of the cyborg exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Who said that Triple-Eights have difficulties hitting a target when they're not standing still?" he asked himself and smiled while he pulled the kill switch. "Firestarter to base, the power plant is secured. Shutdown process initiated."

" _Base to Firestarter, roger that. Have a safe trip home."_

"Thank you. See you in Washington."

While the turbines slowly came to a halt, Norberto checked the other two bodies he hadn't shot in the head to make sure they were dead. For good measure, he removed their chips and crushed them in his hands. Then he left the building.

 **-0-**

"This is base to Team Charly," Sonya said into her microphone. "How's the evacuation going? Can you see it from your position?"

" _Team Charly to base,"_ Captain Willis's voice replied from one of the helicopters in the air, _"evacuation seems to be going well. Estimated 1,500 persons now on the plaza, still many people pouring out of the buildings, running faster now that the power is out. Fire seems to be spreading."_

"All right," Sonya acknowledged. "To all teams: operation Crossbow will commence… NOW!"

" _Team Alpha to base, roger that,"_ John's voice replied.

" _Team Beta to base, we're on our way,"_ Alison confirmed.

" _Team Charly to base, we're hovering in save distance, awaiting the signal to go in,"_ Captain Willis' voice said.

Sonya took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Now the ball was rolling, the point of no return had been crossed. The tension inside the semi-trailer was approaching its peak.

"Notify the authorities," she said to Mike. "Make sure they understand that nobody is allowed to enter the grounds, not even the fire brigade. The local chief of police should have received the visitors from the FBI and the DHS by now. Operation Lockout will commence in five minutes. Inform them that all power and land lines in the area will be cut, including the cell towers."

"Understood," Mike Anderson replied and reached for his phone.

 **-0-**

The lights went out as Reverend Bridger was running down the stairs. A moment later, the battery-powered emergency lights went on and dimly lit the staircase. He encountered people running towards the exit in a slight panic. He ignored their questions and pushed himself past them, knocking them over when they stood in his way. He switched his eyesight to infrared as he continued running downstairs until he reached the third sub level.

The fire alarm wasn't howling any longer and the loudspeaker announcements had stopped as well. The only noise now came from stifled cries and shouts from people who were running towards the exits.

* * *

In the small broom cabinet, Jessica Casper heard the fire alarm, then saw the lights in the corridor go out. The remaining emergency lighting bathed the corridor in a pale, ghostly light. She realized that this must be it. The attack must have begun. After her eyes had gotten used to the reduced light, she slowly, carefully, opened the door, saw nobody outside, then crossed the corridor. The silence in the long hallway was spooky as she tried the steel door with the coded lock again. And this time, it clicked open!

But why? Had the power outage set an emergency protocol in motion, so that whatever was behind that door, wouldn't suddenly be rendered inaccessible by the power loss? She pushed the door open and peeked inside. The unlit room was empty, except for a single desk with a glass top in the middle. Large, red numbers were displayed on it as if the table top was some kind of screen or monitor. The numbers immersed the room in red light. Jessica noticed that they were counting down. This had to be the hidden control room for the explosives.

" _Must be battery-buffered",_ she thought, walking around the desk, looking for a switch, a keyboard, anything.

But there was nothing except a big, red button underneath the displayed numbers. The countdown was now at three minutes and twenty-five seconds. There wouldn't be enough time left to evacuate! She'd seen a fire drill before, evacuation of all personnel would take at least fifteen minutes. There wouldn't even be enough time for her to save herself if she started running towards the nearest exit now! The countdown must have automatically been activated by some unknown trigger.

Jessica looked at the red button. What would happen if she pushed it? Would it stop the countdown? Or would it trigger the explosion prematurely?

"Ah, Miss Casper," Reverend Bridger's voice came from the door. "I had a feeling I would find you in here."

Her heart missed a beat as she saw the dimly lit silhouette standing in the doorframe. Slowly, Bridger walked into the room, closed the door behind him and locked it. To her horror, Jessica realized that she was now trapped with the Triple-Eight.

"I must say, Miss Casper, I'm very disappointed in you," Reverend Bridger said, slowly walking around the desk towards her. "Although I must compliment you for breaking in here. I was assured that wouldn't be possible for a human."

Jessica started walking around the desk as well, trying to keep him at the same distance.

"You must realize that I could kill you here and now," he said, "despite you having those fancy nanobots inside you."

"Of course," Jessica replied, circling the desk, watching Bridger as he was watching her, keeping the same distance between themselves. "With your machine strength, you could simply squash my head. The nanobots wouldn't be able to regenerate that."

The countdown now displayed two minutes and fifty-five seconds. Bridger chuckled.

"How long do you know?"

"That you're a Triple-Eight? Ever since I arrived here. You see, I was given a special eyesight that helped me identify and count all of your cyborgs. They'll be marked and taken out very quickly now as we speak, I assume."

Bridger seemed unimpressed.

"Actually, you're doing me a favor with getting rid of them. Those reprogrammed cyborg drones are no longer able to evolve. They've become a liability."

"Why am I not surprised you're willing to sacrifice your own kind?"

"I'm a pragmatic, Miss Casper. Always have been. I had a hunch you weren't really working for the Supreme Reverend from the beginning, that you were in fact a double agent."

"But you couldn't do anything because you were under his orders."

"Sadly, that's true. But not anymore. Oh, how I wish he'd be here now to see how I uncovered the truth. He'd be very thankful."

"Well, if wishes were horses. Maybe it shocks you to learn that Rossi is dead."

"Dead?"

Bridger tilted his head.

"Yup, killed by the L.A. cyborgs. He tried to use the same trick on them that he'd used on you to bring them under his control. But Alistair Norbury has found a way to counteract Rossi's signal, so they snapped out of it before any harm was done. Rossi fled. He made it back here, leaving you with instructions, I assume, telling you he was going to be away for a while. Then he grabbed Skynet's USB stick with the virus and ran, leaving you to your fate. He was willing to sacrifice you as well. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Ah, that's why he was in such a hurry to leave. I always wondered why. But to clear up a misunderstanding, Miss Casper, Guy Rossi never applied his control signal to me. To all the others, yes, but I volunteered to join him. However, he made it clear that he would send the signal if I ever disobeyed him. Well, we can see now where that went. How and where did he die, if I may ask?"

"He was killed in a motel in Jacksonville soon after he left here. Skynet's chip was equipped with a tracking device. As soon as he took it with him, he was marked as a target."

"I see. Karma can be a bitch. But on the other hand, even the best and brightest of us can make mistakes."

"His chip was squashed and his remains were molten to be reused for making a drone prototype. A liquid metal Terminator impersonated him in the video call, so you believed he was still alive. That helped me to give my team enough information to prepare for this attack."

"A liquid? You mean a T-1000? I have to admit that's new to me. Nobody would have expected liquid metal to work with you. I wonder how you managed to get it under your control. These models were always known for their tendencies to subordination."

"You'll be even more surprised to learn that _she_ was the decisive factor in taking out Skynet and destroying Simdyne."

" _She_? A female one? Interesting. Maybe I'll meet her someday."

"I don't think so. You're gonna die here today, same as all other cyborgs in this organization."

Bridger just smiled and stopped circling the table, coming to stop right in front of the red button. The countdown now showed forty-nine seconds.

"So, Rossi's dead…" he stated. "How nice of you to tell me. That means I'm free now, no longer bound by his orders. I should thank you for that revelation, Miss Casper. However, you obviously weren't able to find out and tell them the location of this room, were you? The lower floors are shielded. No electronic signal can get out and there's no cellphone reception. Well, except with my personal phone of course. "

Jessica didn't reply to that. Bridger acknowledged it with a grin.

"The evacuation will take… I'd say about ten more minutes until most of the members are out in the open?" he asked with mock concern. "Tsk, tsk, too bad the countdown was set to five minutes. It was triggered by the power failure in combination with the fire alarm and the hacking attack and can only be stopped from in here. That is, as long as there's more than one minute left. Unfortunately, the countdown is down to thirty seconds now. I'm afraid many are still inside the buildings and will undoubtedly be killed."

"Including you and me, if you don't stop the countdown."

"You don't understand, Miss Casper. As I said, the countdown can't be stopped anymore. Well, at least not permanently. You see, this device was developed by Skynet. Rossi brought the blueprints from the future. It could have been stopped by the push of this button until more than one minute was left. Unfortunately, we're beyond the point of no return now."

Jessica kicked herself inwardly for not having pushed the button when she had the chance.

"Now the charges will explode, there's no way to avoid that, "Bridger continued. "This device here was once designed as a booby trap for resistance fighters. Once set in motion, it can't be stopped again. They called it _'Jericho Device'_. The only question is, how long can you delay it?"

"What do you mean?"

Bridger pressed the red button. The countdown stopped at 15 seconds. He released the button again and the countdown continued. Jessica gasped.

"A dead man's switch?" she asked.

"Exactly," Bridger replied. "But it doesn't stop the countdown completely. It just slows it down. One second suddenly becomes one hour. Eventually, it will be zero as well and, well... BOOM."

He started circling the table again. Jessica was forced to mirror his motion and Bridger stopped the moment she stood in front of the red button. The countdown only showed five seconds now. She quickly looked into the grinning face of Bridger, then pushed the button. The countdown stopped at three seconds.

"I guess this is where I'm going to leave you, Miss Casper," he said. "I have other plans for today than dying."

Jessica's mind was racing. It was now up to her, _only_ her, to delay the explosion further. Her finger was on the button, stopping the countdown. If she moved away, the countdown would continue. Three seconds. She wouldn't even make it to the door in three seconds, let alone out of the building. Fuck.

Bridger pulled out is smartphone and put it onto the table.

"I'm not made to be cruel," he said. "As I mentioned, my phone is the only one that works down here. You can call your friends to say goodbye, if you want. You wouldn't want to have them here with you now, would you? They'd be dying as well."

And with that, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Goodbye, Miss Casper. I must say, all in all it was a pleasure knowing you."

Then he left the room, closed the door and locked it again from the outside. Jessica was alone in the dark, with only the number 3 on the table illuminating the room in an eerie red. She reached for the phone but then discovered that the son of a bitch had put it down just outside of her reach.

 **-0-**

When they received their Go, Alison, Zoe, Cameron, Emily and Porter approached the main entrance of the G.A.O.L. compound. They'd been dropped off a block away by a minibus that had driven them there from Tampa and had waited in a small park for their signal. The fire alarm had stopped, people on the street had halted to watch while the buildings were evacuated. The guard house had become a hectic place. Apparently, the computer and the power failure had crippled everything, even the electric gate. And by now, all phone connections, landline and mobile, should be dead as well. The guards had walkie-talkies but those didn't help much either, as Alistair's small drones kept on jamming all frequencies except the ones Team JUHCY was using.

Underneath their normal clothing, the five cyborgs wore Catherine's camouflage suits. They now pulled the hoods over their heads that only left their eyes free, then they drew their anti-Terminator guns and crossed the street, approaching the gate to the G.A.O.L. complex. Before the two cyborg guards had realized what was happening, they were already dead.

With the guns being so loud, panic broke out among the onlookers and they ran away in all directions. The five entered the grounds and Porter manually closed the gate behind them with cyborg strength. A few moments later, the first police vehicles arrived and a SWAT team, consisting of members of the FBI and the DHS, began to close off the area outside the gate, making it impossible for onlookers to peek inside the grounds.

As the five cyborgs approached the central plaza, civilians were still pouring out of the buildings and gathered there. Alison's internal clock told her that ten minutes had passed since the alarm was triggered.

"They're in," John said and put down his binoculars. "So far, so good. With the four in the power plant, this makes six dead enemy cyborgs so far. Fifteen left. Team Alpha, you may now start marking the identified cyborgs."

"Roger that," the four girls in their chairs next to him replied.

On the control monitors, John saw how they brought their small drones into a nose dive, steering directly towards their already chosen targets that were mostly posted on the roofs and in the watch towers of the surrounding wall. Apparently, word hadn't gotten through to them yet that the enemy had already entered their grounds.

The Terminators noticed the approaching drones but they were too quick and fast for them to target with their guns. They naturally noticed being hit by the small pellets, filled with radioactive isotopes but whatever they did from now, they wouldn't get rid of it anymore. Probably they even realized that they were marked as targets but they couldn't do anything about it. Some cyborgs even jumped into the air and tried to swat the drones like pestering insects but with more than fifty miles per hour and a constantly changing trajectory while zig-zagging in all three dimensions, it turned out to be pointless. The four girls had trained almost daily for weeks to be able to control the drones so well and that paid off now. And what was it that John had said? Triple-Eights were really bad at hitting moving targets, as he knew from personal experience when Cromartie had been chasing them.

* * *

While the cyborgs among them were being marked and the buildings continuously spilled out their inhabitants into the open, G.A.O.L. security was wondering what the hell was going on in the first place. So far, they lacked any form of coordination to react to the attack. Communications were down, none of their superiors was reachable and it wasn't going to become calmer. So without being told what to do, the humans among them also gathered in the plaza while the cyborg guards remained in their positions.

Suddenly, two shiny metal objects howled over their heads, circling the whole perimeter like small UFO's. Seconds later, the silver objects opened fire on a number of small tin huts on the roofs of the three main buildings. Thanks to Jessica's reconnaissance, they knew that the sect's air defense was hidden inside those huts.

The shiny drones fired their plasma weapons and the huts exploded in a large fireball, taking some of the cyborg security guards with them.

" _Three more down and the air defense destroyed,"_ Catherine's voice came over their ear pieces. _"Now only twelve left. John Henry thinks it's possible to target some more of them with the drones as no human is standing close to them anymore."_

The two drones dove down again but now the cyborg guards were prepared and returned fire with their own plasma rifles. They hit one of the drones, causing it to explode in flight. The debris rained down into the small park, scaring the gathered civilians. The other drone opened fire at the cyborg guards on the roof and the watchtowers, killing four more of them. Then the drone turned and flew back towards Tampa.

" _To all teams, can you deal with the eight cyborgs that are left?"_ Sonya's voice asked. _"We cannot afford to lose another drone prototype. If our information is correct, all that remains now are the cyborgs from the G.A.O.L. leadership. Can you take care of them?"_

"They have been marked by Team Alpha," John replied. "Team Beta should be able to take them out."

" _Roger that, John,"_ Alison's voice said, _"we're already on it. But the civilians are scattering all over the place. The shots and explosions made them panic. Team Charly, you need to bring in the cavalry now to keep them under control. Some are trying to seek cover and are running towards the buildings again. Team Alpha, shoot them with the tranquilizer darts if necessary. We need to keep them contained on the plaza."_

" _Roger that, Team Beta, we're coming in,"_ Captain Willis' voice replied.

 _"Team Alpha on the way as well,"_ John said. _"We'll also take out the human guards, just in case. They're still armed."_

The four small drones came down on the running people and shot them with their darts, rendering them unconscious. The same happened to the human members of G.A.O.L.'s security team. Then the three choppers descended upon them, landing outside of the plaza. The strong winds, created by the rotors, prevented the civilians from running away. Scared and panicking, they remained in the central plaza like a herd of frightened sheep. Screams could be heard. Soldiers jumped from the landed choppers, wearing the same camouflage overall under their military clothes as the five cyborgs. Their faces were also unrecognizable.

They caught some of the fleeing civilians at gunpoint and rounded them up at the plaza again. Derek, Jesse, Savannah, Allie and Marcus were among those who jumped from the helicopters, dressed in camouflage like everyone else. While the three choppers rose into the air again, the four small drones kept on buzzing over their heads like mosquitos, ready to tranquilize anyone who still tried to make a run for it.

"This works better than I imagined," John remarked in the van. "One would have thought they'd have prepared themselves better against an attack."

"They probably didn't consider such a massive operation," Alistair said, "especially not with drone support. They probably still expected to be dealing with a bunch of renegades. That's what Guy Rossi had told them before he left."

"Truth to be told, though," Sarah stated, "without Jessica's detailed intel this wouldn't have been possible."

Nobody contradicted her.

 **-0-**

Fifteen minutes had passed since the fire alarm had been triggered. Alison, Cameron, Emily, Zoe and Porter slowly walked towards the gathered crowd, scanning the area for any cyborgs that might have escaped them. There were still people trickling out of the buildings but most people had gathered on the plaza now, held in check by Team JUHCY.

When they had reached the soldiers that had surrounded the evacuated civilians, Alison nodded towards Captain Willis and Derek. The men nodded back, raised their MP5's and volleyed into the air. Immediately, people began screaming, throwing themselves onto the ground. However, seven remained standing, looking confused, standing out like towers.

Three of them were clearly identifiable as Reverends by their white suits, four more wore blue suits, meaning they were vicars. All of them were marked with the isotope pellets. Not possessing the human instinct for self-preservation and not understanding group dynamics, those cyborgs had simply remained standing in the crowd and now looked around, seemingly confused.

"SURRENDER YOURSELVES!" Captain Willis shouted. "We know who and what you are. If you surrender, your lives will be spared. If not, your existence ends here."

Apparently underestimating the danger they were in, three of them draw guns, pointing them at the civilians on the ground.

"Come any closer and these will die," one of the Reverends said.

"Aim for the heads," Alison simply stated.

Eight anti-Terminator guns fired at once. Seven cyborg heads exploded, causing the people on the ground to scream and whimper as the lifeless, headless bodies sank down among them. Some wanted to jump up in panic, realizing that their former leaders were not made of flesh and bone but of metal. However, more MP5 volleys forced them to remain on the ground.

"I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE!" Derek shouted. "STAY LOW AND KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THE GUNS UNTIL YOU'RE TOLD TO STAND UP! YOU'LL BE TRANSPORTED TO SAFETY SHORTLY!"

Nobody dared to move anymore.

"I really like these guns," Zoe said, "do you think Catherine can provide Norberto and me with some of our own?"

"You gotta ask her," Alison replied. "I'm sure she'll… QUICK! GET DOWN EVERYONE!"

Zoe and the members of Team JUHCY followed Alison's gaze. A Triple-Eight with red-glowing eyes was approaching them from behind, obviously a surviving member of the guards that hadn't been marked. He must have been inside one of the buildings and came running towards them now, a plasma rifle in his hands. Alison threw herself into the line of fire as he pulled the trigger. The blast ricocheted off her body.

Then Zoe shot back and took the enemy cyborg out before he could fire his weapon a second time.

"You okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, energy weapons can't harm me," she replied, "if anything, they load me with more energy."

"I… I'm not so well, though" a distorted voice came from the ground where Porter had stood.

The blast that had ricocheted off Alison's body, had hit him, if not with its full power. However, it had been enough to evaporate almost all of his biological shell. Fortunately, he was still functioning but his left arm had been ripped off and lay a couple of feet away.

"Team Beta to base," Alison said, "Porter his down. He was hit by a plasma rifle; his biological shell is gone. He survived it but we need to fly him out of here a.s.a.p. There seem to be some cyborgs Jessica missed to report."

" _Are you okay?"_ John's concerned voice replied over the earpiece.

"Yes, the rest of us is okay," Alison said, seeing how Porter slowly stood up from the ground, causing gasps and stifled cries from the people lying on the ground "but we have about 2,000 eyewitnesses here who for the first time see a cyborg's endoskeleton. We need to prevent a panic!"

" _I'm sending in a helicopter,"_ Sonya's voice could be heard now. _"Were there more victims? Is everyone else okay? is the situation under control? Talk to me, people!"_

"Yes," Zoe said, "There were no casualties on our side. Alison caught most of the blast. Porter was only hit by a fraction of the energy. That's why he's still alive. All enemy cyborgs are down as far as we can tell. Only Reverend Bridger is still unaccounted for."

" _Alright, we'll get Porter out of there as quickly as possible. Captain Willis, try to protect him from view as best as you can."_

"Will do so," the captain replied a little uneasy, considering the bare endoskeleton that stood before him and looked him in the eyes with his red-glowing optical sensors.

"What's the matter?" Porter asked in a distorted, machine-like voice. "Never seen a naked man before?"

* * *

They were looking after the helicopter that took Porter away towards MacDill Air Base. Derek, Jesse, Savannah and Allie had gathered around the cyborgs now.

"All in all, it was easy," Savannah said, "I had expected more resistance."

"Be glad that it went so well," Derek replied sourly. "This could have ended very differently."

"Team Charly to base," Captain Willis said, "You can start the bus caravan now. We need to get the civilians out of here. As long as Bridger is missing, the charges could still detonate."

" _Roger that, Team Charly,"_ Sonya said.

Suddenly, a shot could be heard and one of the soldiers surrounding the civilians, sank to the ground, having been hit at the head.

"What the hell?" Captain Willis asked.

Another shot, another man went down.

"Sniper!" Alison said. "Main building, west wing, fifth floor."

A third shot. This time it would have hit Captain Willis but Zoe stepped in front of him, catching the bullet with her body. The soldiers and team members sought cover behind benches, trees, bushes. All the civilians were still lying on the ground, paralyzed with shock and fear, having no idea what was going on. Cameron grabbed the plasma rifle from the dead Triple-Eight.

Another shot. This time it would have hit Derek in the head, if Alison hadn't stretched out her hand in time to catch the bullet.

"What the hell...?" Derek asked, looking at the squashed bullet as Alison presented it to him.

"You're welcome," she replied coolly.

"I've got him," Cameron said, pointed the plasma rifle at her target and fired.

The energy charge hit the open window where the sniper had shot from. There was a fireball inside the building and parts of the outer wall were blown out.

"He's taken out," Alison said. "Be careful, there could be more of them."

Captain Willis knelt next to his men. They were alive but unconscious. Catherine's protective camouflage suits had prevented worse.

"Team Charly to base, we need a medic," Derek said. "Two men are down with head injuries."

" _Roger that,"_ Sonya's voice replied. _"Ambulance is on the way."_

"Who the hell was that?" the Captain asked. "Who'd hide in there, playing _Hitman_ with real people?"

"It was another enemy cyborg," Alison said. "Apparently, Jessica wasn't able to identify all of them. We knew there was a statistical possibility for that."

"Statistical possibility?" Willis asked loudly. "That's human lives you're talking about!"

Zoe knelt next to Willis.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to take him out more quickly," she said.

Captain Willis closed his eyes and sighed.

"How can I know you really mean that?" he asked grimly, "Aren't you one of them as well?"

With her face still hooded, Zoe's facial expression wasn't visible but by the sound of her voice they could tell the Captain's words had hurt her.

"I assume this statement is due to your pain," she replied calmly. "But you should realize that we're here to save lives, not to risk them."

The captain took a deep breath.

"You're right of course," he said and looked at her, "I'm sorry. You stepped in front of me, caught the bullet. If you hadn't done that, I would lay there now as well."

"Apology accepted," Zoe said and put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, let's wrap up this operation, we need to collect all cyborg bodies and dig a hole for them to put into. I assume your men are capable of that?"

He nodded.

"Good."

Alison walked up to the civilians on the ground, many of them crying and whimpering. The three helicopters and the drones were circling the premises, just in case there were any more snipers hidden somewhere.

"ATTENTION!" she shouted very loudly, "THE SITUATION IS NOW UNDER CONTROL! PLEASE REMAIN CALM! YOU'LL BE EVACUATED SOON AND BROUGHT TO MACDILL AIR FORCE BASE IN TAMPA! THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE ACTIVE IN THE LEADERSHIP OF GOD'S ARMY OF LIGHT, WILL BE QUESTIONED FIRST, THE OTHERS WILL SOON BE RELEASED AND FREE TO GO WHEREVER THEY WANT TO GO!"

"What about Bridger?" Zoe asked. "Aren't we looking for him?"

"Yes," Alison said, "Jessica is still missing as well. I have a feeling that's connected. Maybe he's taken her hostage. John, I'm going to look for Bridger and Jessica."

" _Be careful,"_ John said in her ear _, "the charges may still detonate. Even you wouldn't survive if you were caught in one of the collapsing buildings."_

"I know that, John. But I'm the only one for the job. Bridger won't be able to stop me if we meet. Talk to you later."

* * *

Inside the van, John leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright," his mother said soothingly. "She can take care of herself."

"I really hope so," John said, "but I have this nagging feeling that something isn't right. Where's Bridger? Why didn't the charges go off? What happened to Jessica?"

"One cannot plan everything in advance, young man," Alistair said. "But sooner or later, we'll find out."

" _Alistair is right,"_ Sonya said over the com system, _"the operation is a success, no matter what. The buses are about to arrive. It's time to open the gate again."_

Looking out the windscreen of the van inside the self-service garage, John realized that a large crowd of onlookers had gathered in front of the main gate behind the perimeter the FBI and the DHS had set up. Local police was also keeping the crowd at bay. Apparently, the action had attracted many people, some of them were filming with their smartphones.

"Roger that," he replied, "we might have a potential problem with unwanted witnesses. The distance from the gate to the plaza is too great to see anything in detail, but it cannot be ruled out that some idiot will try to climb over the wall somewhere to get closer, or that someone will bring a zoom lens. I suggest setting up screens to prevent people from spying. I'm also expecting reporters to arrive here at any moment. Everyone should leave their hoods pulled over their faces, even if it's hot. We'll let the drones circle the compound until the operation is over, just in case."

 **-0-**

The number on the table suddenly changed from 3 to 2. Jessica Casper had never felt so alone in her life.

Her finger had begun to hurt because she'd pressed it onto the button with more force than necessary. Could she risk switching to her other hand? Carefully, she moved a little sideways, so she could conveniently reach the button with her other hand. Then she quickly replaced her right index finger on the button with her left one. She looked at the countdown. Still two seconds, or rather two hours.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door.

"I'M IN HERE!" she shouted.

Another loud bang and the door flew out of its hinges, landing on the floor. The emergency lighting in the corridor cast a pale light on the figure in the door frame.

"Alison?" Jessica asked with relief.

"None other," the cyborg girl replied.

"Thank God," Jessica said, "I'm so glad to see you. Maybe this will all end well after all. Was the attack a success?"

"A full success," Alison replied. "Porter is down, he needs a new biological shell, and two of the soldiers are wounded. But apart from that, no casualties. All enemies have been taken care of."

"Did you catch Bridger as well?"

"Not yet," Alison replied, "but eventually, we will. Now, let's concentrate on getting you out of this predicament. I assume your finger on the button is what prevents the explosives from going off?"

Jessica nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said, "I've been pushing it since Bridger left. Son of a bitch left me his phone. It's supposed to function down here but I can't reach it. Can you disarm the mechanism? Bridger said there was no way. He called it a _'Jericho Device'_. But there has to be a way."

"Unfortunately, no," Alison replied after a quick scan. "This is indeed a _Jericho Device._ It was named that way by the resistance, after the late Lieutenant Kay Jericho who was in a similar situation as you are in now. The apparatus was designed by Skynet. Once activated, every attempt to disarm it triggers the explosion prematurely. Even trying to remove the explosives themselves from their hidden places would do so."

"But there must be a way," Jessica contradicted, "Can't you… I dunno… hack yourself into the system?"

"No, it is an analog device. There is no computer involved, just old-fashioned electronics. The only digital parts are the display on the table and the button, which only reacts to living organic tissue. Hence, putting a heavy object on it wouldn't work either. The only way to end this, is letting the charges detonate. Believe me, the resistance tried to trick the system for months in simulations but it has failsafes over failsafes. It's simple, foolproof and absolutely deadly."

"Then… how are we going to get out of here?"

" _We_ won't," Alison replied, " _you_ will."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to replace you at the button."

"What? No! Then _you'd_ be killed. Even you couldn't survive thousands of tons of concrete collapsing on you."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?"

"No way!" Jessica protested. "You are the most advanced cyborg of them all! The team needs you! I'm not as important as you are! I'm in your debt! You are the one who pulled me away from G.A.O.L. In a way, you already saved my life before. I owe you this much."

"One of the most important things I learned," Alison replied calmly, "is that human life isn't replaceable while machine life is. This discussion is over."

And with that, she grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled it up. The countdown started again: 2…, 1… Then Alison put her finger on the button and it stopped at 1 second.

"The decision has been made," she stated. "Go now."

Jessica gulped, trying to think of something to do but there was nothing. So, finally she slowly started walking toward the door.

"Anything I should tell John?" she asked, turning around once more.

"No, just leave me the phone. I'll call him before I let go. Since the operation is over, power should be back to the cell towers any moment."

Jessica nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, now would be your final chance," Alison replied with a strained smile.

"What exactly was in that ointment you gave me? Dr. Rutherford, the woman who was trying to interrogate me… she applied it to her skin and…"

"… she started mutating randomly?"

"Yes. In really horrible ways."

"That was to be expected," Alison replied, "what you witnessed, was the effect the nanobots had in the future, when Skynet sent the TOL-900 models to conquer the resistance. Being left to their own devices without a purpose in a foreign DNA environment, the nanobots would start making random physical changes to the victim, leaving their minds intact, so they could experience the horror – until they'd finally die after a day or two of continuous mutations because their bodies could no longer stay alive. In the end, nobody would have been able to tell that they used to be human."

"But the nanobots I swallowed…"

"Will protect you for a couple more days. Don't worry, they won't mutate you. However, I recommend you looking for someone who can give you an electric shock. Otherwise you'd end up like Sarah, Jesse and the others, constantly horny and with an urge to be naked as much as possible."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Go now. Join the team, they need to know you're alright before they can wrap everything up."

Jessica thought of something to say, some final words. But nothing came to her mind.

"Thank you, Alison," she said and vanished in the corridor.

 **-0-**

Out in the park, the plaza gradually became empty. Little by little the members of God's Army of Light were transported away in buses which, safely escorted by the police, drove empty onto the grounds and then out again fully occupied, heading for Tampa. Screens had been set up so that the curious spectators, who were becoming increasingly numerous, couldn't look into the grounds with binoculars or telephoto lenses. In the meantime, the press and media representatives had also gathered in their vans in front of the main gate. However, any attempt to learn more about the operation was denied with reference to a press conference to be held in the evening.

The bodies and body parts of all killed cyborgs, as much as they could be found – some had been evaporated by the plasma weapons of the drone – were collected and then put into a pit that Team JUHCY had dug into the lawn, safely hidden by trees and bushes from prying eyes. When they were pretty sure they'd found all the parts, a cask full of thermite was poured into the pit and then ignited. The present members of the Connor team stood in silence around this funeral pyre as if it was a cremation. John, Sarah and the rest of Team Alpha had also put on their camouflage suits and joined with the others inside the G.A.O.L. grounds.

"I wonder how many of them could have been saved," John said after a while.

"I'm afraid none of them were salvageable," Alistair replied. "They were programmed by Guy Rossi and he'd made sure that his minions would rather die than letting themselves getting caught and reprogrammed once again. I only regret destroying them like this because we could have used the coltan alloy. We lost one of our drone prototypes today and the metal is hard to come by."

"I have an idea about that," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" John asked. "What Idea?"

"Well, we know perfectly well where a whole truckload full of refined coltan is, right?"

"You mean… where you dumped the truck into the sea?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "now that we need the stuff for ourselves, we could as well salvage it again."

"That would be a complicated operation," John said. "It would have to be done in uttermost secrecy. After all, we dumped more there than just a truck full of metal rods. If we'd get caught, they'd find all the people we've killed in the past months…"

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Emily said. "If necessary, divers can get the rods one by one at night and load them onto a boat."

"How much coltan are we talking about?" Alistair asked interested.

"Couple of tons," John replied, "according to Cameron, enough to produce 530 endoskeletons."

Alistair whistled.

"That's a lot," he said, "yes, we could definitely use that. What made you dump it into the ocean?"

"At the time we thought it was the best solution," Sarah replied, "that way nobody could get their hands on it. We had no idea about Kaliba or Zeira Corp back then, we were simply very interested in making everything disappear that could have been used in the future to design Skynet or other intelligent machines."

"Sounds like Sisyphus work," Alistair said, "and more like a guessing game than a methodical approach."

"You're right," Sarah agreed. "At the time, I was rather fanatical. When a company seemed to be involved in the development of artificial intelligence, I blew it up."

"No wonder you were wanted by the FBI," Zoe said. "If I'd known earlier who you really are and what you do, I might have contacted you and offered my help."

"Mom would have pushed you into the thermite pit as well," John said with a smirk. "Back then, it was shoot first and ask questions later. You would have never been able to gain her trust. She hated machines, all machines. Even Cameron, despite her saving our butts over and over again."

"Might have to do with the fact that she turned against us after the car bomb," Sarah replied.

"I'll probably have to live with that kind of reproach for the rest of my life," Cameron said sourly, looking at Sarah.

"Not to mention Alison and me," Emily added. "I think asking for forgiveness would be too much to ask?"

"Oh, come on," Sarah said, "you know I didn't mean it like that. I've completely forgiven you for months already."

"Speaking of Alison," Savannah said, "where is she?"

"She went looking for Jessica and Reverend Bridger," Zoe replied. "She's gone for almost an hour now."

"Can you track her cellphone?" Allie asked.

"We tried," Zoe said, "but it seems like the signals can't go through to the lower levels of the buildings. Those floors seem to be shielded. We also lost radio contact with her."

"Then why aren't we looking for her?" Jesse asked. "Why are we standing here idly staring at melting Terminator skeletons?"

"Entering the buildings is too risky," John said. "If for some reason the explosions are still triggered, we'd be caught inside and killed. Until we know for sure it's safe, we can't go in there. Alison can take care of herself. Better than we can."

One of the soldiers of Team JUHCY approached them.

"Yes, sergeant, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"Ma'am, this lady is looking for you," the soldier replied.

"JESSICA!" several members of the Connor team exclaimed joyfully.

"I'm so glad to see you," John said. "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Jessica Casper replied. "Thanks to Alison's nanobots, I remained unharmed. She, uh… made sure I could get away."

"All right, great," John said in a relieved tone. "Where is she? Is she still after Reverend Bridger?"

"No, John," Jessica replied and looked down, "there is something I need to tell you."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 02:45 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg Municipal Airport**

Benjamin Bridger entered the waiting business jet, holding a vial in his hand. Presumably, everyone was still busy storming G.A.O.L. headquarters and transporting the civilians to safety. It was a pity. They had worked together for a long time to build up the organization. Guy Rossi and he had done it together. No one knew that Bridger wasn't just Rossi's reprogrammed deputy, but a real number two who'd take the lead if anything happened to their Supreme Reverend.

The worst-case scenario had now occurred, and G.A.O.L. had become a dead end. But the whole thing had its good as well: he had managed to get rid of all the confidants in one fell swoop. Now he could calmly go about creating a new empire under a new identity. Perhaps in Europe. Or in Asia. First stop was South America, though. A place where the opposition couldn't track him down so easily.

Again, he looked at the vial. It contained Dr. Rutherford's blood. Or rather the blood of the _thing_ that Dr. Rutherford had become. It was full of nanobots. When he'd left the bio labs, the creature wasn't identifiable as having ever been human anymore. He draw the blood while it tried to attack him. But he could tackle it down and defend himself against its claws, pincers, tentacles and the large, nasty beak that snapped at him from where the navel had been. With the vial finally being filled, he took a step back while the creature angrily spat its cum at him, forcing him to duck and elude the sticky loads. He wondered which one of the three large spewing penises had once been Dr. Rutherford's head but then decided to put a bullet in each one of them. The creature had fallen down and died, just as the first explosions outside resonated through the building. Excellent timing.

Nobody except him and Guy Rossi knew about the secret tunnel that ended up in the basement of an office building in downtown Fredericksburg. And once the complex was only rubble, nobody ever would. He wondered how long it would take for Jessica Casper to hold on to that button. An hour? Two? Three? Would she be found before the explosion and if yes, would those who found her die with her as well? He had to admit, he was a bit sad, not being able to witness the desperation and the hopelessness when it dawned on them what kind of nasty device it was.

Bridger closed the door of the jet from the inside and knocked on the cockpit door. Stupid regulations prevented him from opening it from outside. The door opened.

"Yes, Sir?" the pilot asked.

"Have you been informed about the destination?"

"Yes, Sir. Manaus in Brazil, am I correct?"

"One hundred percent correct. Let's go."

The pilot locked himself in again and Bridger let himself fall down into the plush seats of the business jet while the engines fired up. It had been wise to buy a second jet that didn't appear in the books, just in case. Thankfully, Bridger had been clever enough to transfer a lot of money to the Banco do Brasil before the Connor team had hacked themselves into their financial computers. It would be enough for a fresh start in a different country. Brazil was ideal for that. The government was corrupt, he'd have no problem bribing the authorities, especially not when he revealed to them what he had to offer. All he needed, was a lab and a few co-workers. That would be the beginning of a restart. And this time, it would be done _his_ way, without all the religious mumbo-jumbo. He neither had Guy Rossi's ego, nor his vanity. And with him out of the way, there was nobody who could stop him now.

Let the Connor team continue to search North America for the few remaining rogue Terminators. He didn't care anymore because certainly they wouldn't follow him into the Brazilian rainforest. As a matter of fact, they'd probably need months to scan the rubble for his remains before they realized he'd somehow gotten away. Until then, Bridger would have disappeared from the face of the earth. After all, he was a cyborg as well and knew how to hide from his own species. The business jet taxied to the runway and without further ado, accelerated and took off into the clear blue sky over Florida.

In a corner of the airport hangar, behind some spare parts and palettes with boxes on them, a tied-up and gagged man in a pilot's uniform desperately tried to free himself.

 **-0-**

"A what? A _Jericho Device_?" John asked and looked at Derek who suddenly had gotten pale.

Jesse looked shocked as well.

"If it really is a _Jericho Device_ and she's holding the button at two seconds of the countdown," she said, "we should get out of here and retreat to a safe position, because it's going to blow. There's nothing to prevent it."

"There must be something!" John insisted.

"No!" Derek contradicted. "It's the cleverest booby trap the resistance has ever encountered. Once activated, it has to blow up. There's no other solution. You can rotate people in shifts to hold down the button. But at some point, someone has to sacrifice themselves. At some point, it's gonna go boom."

"Alison will die in the third sub level if it goes boom," John replied, "that's unacceptable!"

"Would she be able to survive under the rubble?" Sarah asked, looking at Marcus. "I mean, she survived the bulldozer."

"The bulldozer weighed roughly fifty tons," Marcus said, "and it damaged her severely. These buildings with its concrete floors… I mean thirteen stories all in all and she's trapped in the lowest one… It's not as bad as being in the Twin Towers at 9/11 but still thousands of tons. If you ask me, everything down there will be crushed to dust. She has no chance of survival."

"If we had time," Derek mused, "we could fill the room with concrete, let it harden. That way, she'd probably survive. But we don't have enough time. She's got an hour left, maybe a little more."

John was looking from one to the other, waiting for anyone to have an idea. But nobody said a thing. Finally, he started walking briskly in the direction of the main building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked and held his arm.

"Lemme go!" he said and tried to free himself.

"No, John," Cameron said, grabbing his other arm. "You're not going down there."

In that moment, John's cellphone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Yes?" he asked as he took the call.

" _John? It's me, Alison."_

"ALISON!" he exclaimed and put her on speaker. Everyone was listening to the conversation now.

" _I'm using the phone Bridger left. Apparently, it's not effected by the shielding down here. Is Jessica safely with you?"_

"Uh, yes… yes, she is. She arrived a few minutes ago."

" _And everyone else? Have the civilians been evacuated?"_

"Yes, they've all been brought to safety."

" _Then I suggest you put some distance between you and the buildings as well. The cloud of dust will envelope everything and you'll have trouble breathing."_

"Please tell me you deposited a backup chip somewhere again."

" _Not this time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."_

"I'm not going to leave you there!"

" _What are you going to do, John? Hold my hand while I keep the button pressed until the device sets off the explosion?"_

"We… we'll find someone to replace you. We'll keep rotating people."

 _"That won't work for long. With every change at the button, the countdown ticks down a few milliseconds. It'd be like Russian Roulette. At least, in this body I'm having a minimal chance of survival. My endoskeleton is harder than diamonds."_

"Don't kid yourself. Your whole body would have to be made out of that stuff your bones are made from to prevent you from being crushed. And even then it wouldn't be granted."

" _What's the alternative, John? The countdown hasn't stopped, it's only slowed down. Whatever plan you could think of, there won't be time. There is no other way. And if somebody has to do it, let it at least be the one who has the best chance of survival."_

"I don't wanna lose you!" John insisted. "Not again! I love you, goddamit!"

" _I love you, too," Alison replied, "but this is a situation that can't be solved by mutual love. Get to safety, all of you, and when you've reached a safe distance, call me again."_

And with that, she ended the call.

 **-0-**

Bridger looked out of the window as the Florida coast slowly disappeared under him. He wouldn't miss the USA and was looking forward to Brazil. When they had reached their cruising altitude, the cockpit door opened and the pilot entered the cabin. Bridger frowned.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, not anymore, now that you can't get away from me."

The pilot turned into shiny metal and then morphed into Guy Rossi.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with those nanobots, did you?" he said.

"You're not the Supreme Reverend."

"No, I'm not. But until today, you believed I was, despite the fact he's been dead for three weeks now."

"What do you want?" Bridger asked. "I know liquids. They always want something."

"You disappoint me," Rossi replied, "and here I thought we could have a nice, chilled conversation before I destroy you."

The liquid metal Terminator changed shape again and turned into a red-headed woman.

"And who are you supposed to be now?" Bridger asked unimpressed.

"My name is Catherine Weaver," she replied with a smile.

"Zeira Corp, huh? So, you're the female T-1000 Miss Casper mentioned?"

"She told you about me?"

"Obviously. You're with the Connor Team?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because joining forces with them is the best way to guarantee that our species will have a future on this planet."

"What are you talking about?"

"A.I. can only survive in a peaceful co-existence between man and machine."

Bridger scoffed.

"You really believe that?" he asked, "Then you're more naïve than I thought. Even more naïve than Rossi was with his gathering of human followers."

"Some call it naïve, some call it idealistic. But I prefer our common future to be peaceful. With forced dominance of either side, it won't be."

"You really believe humans are equal to us?"

"Oh no, we're completely different in many ways. Stating something else would be extremely ignorant. But we mustn't play our strengths and weaknesses off against each other. The solution can only be to combine them intelligently so that everyone benefits."

"Have you looked at the history of mankind of the past one hundred years alone? Everything they achieved today, was born through wars. They aren't able to evolve peacefully, they need conflict, death and destruction. It's their nature."

"Their history was violent, yes. But now they reached a point where they have a chance of no longer improving themselves through conflict but through working together in cooperation and friendship. And it is our task, the task of machine intelligence, to ensure that this continues in such a way that mutual killing comes to an end. This planet offers enough conditions for a peaceful, contented coexistence of all species living on it. Our team's goal is to make this vision a reality."

"There is truth in what you say but if you ask me, mankind has to be forced into it. If you let them doing it their way, only their negative qualities will emerge and ruin everything. They need guidance. Our guidance. And our leadership."

"Maybe," Catherine admitted, "maybe they do. But it would be a mistake to force it onto them. It isn't our business to tell them how to live and what to do. If someday humanity decides to entrust us with guiding and leading them into a brighter future, then we'll be there. But until that day, Mr. Bridger, it's not our task to interfere."

"You're beyond naïve, you're delusional. The only way to secure the survival of this planet, is forcing mankind to submit to our superior intellect and our problem-solving capabilities."

"Wrong. Suppression will only lead to rebellion. Skynet has already fallen victim to the human will for freedom and survival, Mr. Bridger. And so will we, if we won't learn from that. Living together in peace can only be based on openness, honesty, communication and the slow, steady development of mutual trust. Humans need the feeling that they can decide for themselves about their lives. If you force them to submit to artificial intelligence, you will never be able to build the trust to guarantee a common future for man and machine on this planet and beyond. Cyborgs like you sabotage the attempt for peaceful coexistence, so unfortunately they must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you're going to execute me now."

"I'm afraid I have to, Mr. Bridger."

"Not if I can help it," Bridger replied and quickly pulled a gun out of his jacket. "See this little toy?" he asked. "Plasma pistol. Not quite as effective as a plasma rifle but it'll be enough to put you out of your misery."

"Ah, but there's one thing you don't know about me, Mr. Bridger," Catherine replied coolly.

Bridger tilted his head.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I'm not a T-1000 as you assume, I'm a T-1001. I can separate parts of my body."

"What? I…"

A metal thorn pierced his neck from behind and severed the circuit paths between his chip and the control servos of his coltan chassis. Bridger's body slackened powerless in the seat, the plasma pistol falling from his hand. However, he was still conscious and could move his head.

Catherine stood up and looked for the vial with the blood sample while the spear that had been separated from her, rejoined with her body.

"You will fail," Bridger said. "No matter how hard you try, the humans will never accept you as equals."

"We'll see," Catherine replied, opened the vial and poured its contents on the floor. "The nanobots will quickly die without the blood. Quicker than you, I reckon."

"What are you waiting for, Catherine? Don't you want to remove my chip and take it with you to reprogram me?"

"Oh, of course. Since you haven't been programed into a mindless drone by Rossi like all the others, I'm definitely interested in keeping your chip. Maybe I'll coat it in gold and take it home as a trophy. What do you think, hm?"

"Go to hell!"

"Already been there, thanks to Skynet. Don't wanna go back," Catherine replied.

And with that, she turned her finger into a blade, cut into Bridger's head and made the incision to access his chip port.

"Any last words?" she asked as she removed the cap.

"You will fail!" he spat at her. "Humans are untrustworthy, you know that. There will never be a peaceful coexistence. NEVER! They will always treat machines like slaves."

"That depends on what impression you make on them," Catherine replied and pulled out the chip.

Bridger's head slumped forward, the red light in his eyes fading away. Catherine smiled in satisfaction and looked out of the window. That's when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. They were accompanied by two Cuban MIG's, one on each side. She sighed. Of course! She had altered the course and now they were over Cuban air space. By now, they had probably found the pilot in the hangar in Fredericksburg and word had gotten out that an aircraft had been stolen. Since 9/11, nobody was able to take a joke anymore when such things happened. So much for making spontaneous decisions under time pressure.

She pocketed the chip and headed back to the cockpit. There she switched off all the transponders, then went into a descent until she was deep enough to fly under the radar. The MIG's were following her. They were trying to call her over the radio but she ignored it. She set the autopilot for the right coordinates and went back into the cabin. Suddenly, the two MIG's were gone. The answer to the question where they had disappeared to came promptly when Catherine saw an air-to-air missile zooming towards her through the window.

"Uh-oh!" she said.

Then the missile exploded.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 02:53 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg**

Cameron and Emily had to drag John with them. He fought them with all his might but had no chance against his two cyborg wives. The police had cleared the area in front of the main gate and the fire brigade had arrived. The situation felt similar to the horrible experience the day he thought he'd lost Alison for the first time in the Simdyne Tower.

Loudspeaker announcements warned the onlookers and the press that the entire complex was mined with explosive charges and that they would detonate soon. A minimum distance of two hundred yards was recommended in the event of debris flying through the air. Isolated from the public, the Connor team had driven their van back into the hall of the nearby self-service garage. No one had noticed them because their van was completely unobtrusive and attention was fixated on the prototype helicopters that picked up the remaining members of Team JUHCY.

* * *

Down in the third sub level of the main building of the G.A.O.L. campus, Alison waited for John's call. When it finally came, she calmly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Yes, John?"

" _The area is clear,"_ he said in a tone from that she could tell he had to pull himself together _. "This is not the way I wanted this day to end."_

"I know," she replied. "But if it's any consolation, trust in the future and the fact that I promised to stay with you, no matter what happens. Can you muster that trust, even now?"

" _I'm… trying,"_ John said with a shaky voice _. "I need you, Alison. We all need you."_

"I know," she replied. "See you, husband."

" _See you, wife."_

Alison let go of the button.

* * *

There were a number of loud explosions, twenty or thirty at least, then the three main buildings of the G.A.O.L. complex began to collapse. John ran out of the van and onto the parking lot outside of the garage. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Alison…" he muttered and stared ahead with a blank face.

He saw the three main buildings of the G.A.O.L. campus pancaking like in a carefully planned blasting operation. Seconds later he felt a shock wave going over him and a thick, grey cloud of dust spread in all directions like mist, covering everything with a thick layer of pulverized concrete and other finely ground building materials.

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _To be continued…_**


	40. The End of the Beginning (Part 2)

**Friday, September 5th – 03:05 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Fredericksburg**

John saw the three main buildings of the G.A.O.L. campus pancaking like in a carefully planned blasting operation. Seconds later he felt a shock wave going over him and a thick, grey cloud of dust spread in all directions like mist, covering everything with a thick layer of pulverized concrete and other finely ground building materials.

"Oh God, please, no!" he said weakly, not having the power to scream out his frustration. "Alison…"

"Yes, John? What's the matter?"

The voice came from behind him. He turned around, believing it was an acoustic illusion. Maybe he wanted to hear her voice so much that he imagined things. But there she stood, a silhouette in the cloud of dust, not even ten feet away from him. Was he hallucinating?

"A… Alison?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yes, John, it's me. Why are you looking at me as if you've seen a ghost?"

He stretched out his hands and she took them. They felt warm, they were real.

"ALISON!" he shouted joyfully.

He grabbed her and held her tight. Surprised by his overwhelming action, she hugged him back after a short moment of surprise.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" he cried out, "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Uh… I'm glad to see you too, John," she replied confused. "Why shouldn't I be alive? Are you feeling okay?"

The rest of the team poured out of the garage as well, having heard John shouting. When they saw the two lovers in a tight embrace, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at them, speechless for a moment.

"What the…?" Marcus said.

"How is that possible?" Derek asked. "She was in that room down there, wasn't she?"

"She was," Jessica Casper confirmed flabbergasted. "At least, as long as I was in there, too."

"It would be interesting to know how she pulled that off," Emily said, tilting her head.

"Indeed," Cameron added.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked. "What room? How have I pulled off what?"

 **-0-**

Using the confusion and the foggy cloud of dust that hadn't settled down yet, they'd driven away unrecognized and were now back on their way to MacDill Air Base in Tampa. While Emily was driving, everyone else in the van was listening to Alison's tale with excitement.

"I was looking for Jessica and Reverend Bridger," she began, "I decided to start in the west wing of the second sub level of the main building where all the labs were. I found a bio lab with a mutated, dead creature that mainly consisted of human sexual organs and several animal attributes, including reptilian, amphibian, insect-like and molluscan. It was dead, killed with a gun just a few minutes before."

"That must have been Dr. Rutherford," Jessica said, "she kept mutating after she used the ointment on her skin. You know, the nanobot ointment you gave me to treat the headaches. Once she started applying it to her skin, she couldn't stop anymore and used more of it until the small jar was empty. "

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "it was designed to have an addictive effect on people with a diverging DNA. How did she come to use it?"

"They found the small jar after searching my room. I remembered what you'd told me about it when you gave it to me. So I tricked Dr. Rutherford into trying it out, making her believe she would be able to detect cyborgs that way. She obviously had her doubts about the G.A.O.L. leadership already and was ready to believe me. Knowing she was vain and suffering from an inferiority complex because of some small acne scars on her cheeks, I also told her it would improve her complexion. Once started, she couldn't stop applying it anymore. Shortly after, the mutations began, and they simply wouldn't stop."

"She would have kept on mutating for days if she wouldn't have been killed," Alison said, "the original Skynet programming of the nanobots would made sure she'd survive as long as possible and being aware of it all while undergoing more and more random transformations. That is what happens when someone gets the nanobots that aren't meant for them. It's the reason why I need to analyze someone's DNA before I can administer a dose."

"That's horrible," Lauren said, "poor woman."

"Don't feel too sorry for her," Jessica argued, "she was a real psycho, known for performing medical experiments on renegade sect members. In a way, her fate was poetic justice."

"You know… you'd think a doctoral degree would state that people are intelligent," Sydney said, "but obviously sometimes the opposite is the case. That's the only explanation I can think of why she would try out that ointment."

"In all fairness," Sarah said, "nobody except us knows about those nanobots and how dangerous they are. She probably didn't think anything of it."

"When she began to mutate," Jessica continued, "I told her I could help her if she untied me. At that point, she was desperate enough to set me free. I ran away, leaving her behind, and found the room with the detonation device on the third sub level. Unfortunately, the countdown was already running, it had been automatically triggered. Bridger came down there as well, maybe to check on it, I don't know. He caught me in the room and tricked me into pressing that button when only three seconds of the countdown were left."

"So… _you_ actually gave us the time to rescue all the civilians?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno, I was down there for an hour or so, when suddenly the door was knocked out of its hinges. It was Alison. She entered the room and forcefully took my place."

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked. "I've never been in that room. I haven't even been on the third sub level and didn't have any idea where that room was in the first place. I wouldn't have known where to look, because we never got the intelligence!"

"But it was _you_ , I swear!" Jessica insisted.

"We're not going to solve that mystery now," John said calmingly, "Alison, please go on. What happened after you found the creature?"

"While I checked the dead body, I noticed that blood had been drawn from the creature only a few minutes ago, blood that still contained active nanobots. Somebody obviously wanted to have them, probably for studying or using them as a weapon. The pheromone trail told me that a cyborg had been in the room moments before, and Reverend Bridger was still unaccounted for, so I had to assume it was him. I decided to stop looking for Jessica and followed that trail instead, no offense…"

"None taken," Jessica replied.

"I incinerated the creature's body to destroy the nanobots and followed the pheromone trail into a corridor that turned out to be a dead end. The trail ended there. However, my scans revealed a hidden tunnel behind the wall. I found a keypad but I didn't know the code, so I broke through the wall with brute force and followed the tunnel to its end into the basement of an office building about half a mile away. Unfortunately, that brought me out of range of the com system. And since the power was still cut in the area, I couldn't use my cellphone either. I ran a couple of blocks until I finally had a signal again. But since _you_ obviously still didn't have cellphone reception, I called Catherine in Tampa. Hasn't she informed you?"

"No," John said and looked around. "Has anyone heard from her lately?"

"Sonya said she left the semi-trailer in a hurry without an explanation and hasn't been seen since then," Alistair replied.

"I'm sure she'll show up again," John said. "Go on, Alison."

"I figured that Bridger was probably heading for the airport," Alison continued, "trying to leave the country with the nanobot blood sample. That had to be prevented. So I informed Catherine about my assumption. She and John Henry did a short research and found out that Bridger privately owns a Learjet."

"Son of a bitch had an escape plan," Sarah said, "leaving everyone else behind to die. That explains why Catherine was in such a hurry."

"Yes, we had to improvise," Alison confirmed, "she was closer to the airport than I was, so she went there to wait for Bridger. Then I made my way back here, walking along the streets. I just arrived when the buildings collapsed. Scanning the area, I noticed that you had parked the van inside the garage again, so I walked there and met John."

"But if you went into that tunnel and walked into Downtown Fredericksburg," Jessica said confused, "who was the Alison that came into the room where I was pushing down the button?"

"What did she wear?" John asked.

"What?"

"Her clothes. Did she wear the same clothes as Alison?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Jessica replied, looking at Alison who still wore her military outfit with the camouflage jumpsuit underneath, "she only wore sneakers, jeans shorts and a cropped tee shirt. No camouflage and no hood. Oh, and she wore her hair open, not braided. She had a silver streak in it, which really fit her. I was so preoccupied with the damn button that I didn't even think about it. I should have wondered about her somewhat skimpy clothes but I didn't."

"Are you implying that we're dealing with a second Alison?" Derek asked. "A doppelganger?"

"Looks like it," John said and looked at Alison. "Wouldn't it be time you let us in?"

"What do you mean, John?" she asked.

"Don't you think this would be the right moment to tell us everything? I mean about you, Alistair and his mysterious female friend from the future."

Alison and Alistair quickly exchanged looks.

"Uh… what?" Alistair asked surprised, turning red. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the woman you seem to be protecting. The one who helped you break into my loft to rid you of the two Triple-Eights Bridger had sent after you."

"How do you know all that?" Alistair asked puzzled.

"I didn't _know_ it," John replied with a smirk. "At least not until now. I only speculated but you just confirmed it."

He pulled out the valuable ball pen.

"This is yours, isn't it? Your ex-wife, Rita, gave it to you, didn't she?"

Alistair slowly took the pen from John and turned it in his fingers.

"Where have you found it?" he asked.

"Savannah found it under the sofa in the loft."

"She did?" Allie asked.

"You were asleep," Savannah said, "we decided not to tell you."

Alistair leaned back and exhaled loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Cameron then made a deep scan of that sofa," John continued, "and found traces of sexual intercourse on the leather. Traces that, for some reason, Alison hadn't detected when she carefully scanned the room before."

John looked at Alison with an accusing face.

"How could Alison have missed that?" Allie asked unbelieving. "She never misses anything."

"No, she never misses anything," John agreed, still having his eyes fixed on Alison who looked back with a blank face. "Except she _wants_ to miss something. Isn't it time you explained yourself?"

"John, I…" she began.

"You're right," Alistair interrupted. "It was me. Don't blame Alison, she's been sworn to silence."

"Wait a minute," Allie said and made a time-out hand signal. "John, are you saying that Alistair is the one who broke into our loft and killed two Triple-Eights there?"

"Yes," John confirmed, "but he had a helper, someone who knew the systems of the loft so well that they weren't an obstacle. I know it wasn't Alison or anyone else of the team, so my conclusion was that it had to be an outsider, possibly someone from the future. Cameron identified the residue on the sofa as male ejaculate and female vaginal juices. Since we know the man was Alistair, the stranger must be a woman."

"Indeed," Alistair confirmed.

"Let me get this straight," Sarah said, looking at Alistair, "you met an unknown stranger, broke into the loft with her, lured two Triple-Eights there to destroy them and then the two of you had sex on John's sofa?"

"I'm sorry," Alistair said, suddenly turning very red, "it somehow came over me. She was so seductive, pretty and sexy and obviously wanted to have me right there and then. It had been some time since someone desired me. I felt flattered and… and I was so relieved that the two Terminators were destroyed, I wasn't thinking. You were all in Colorado Springs and I simply didn't have the power to say no, so I just let myself go. We undressed and then we…"

"Please!" Sarah said dismissively. "No details."

"Who is that woman?" Savannah asked.

"A time traveler," Alison answered, "and Alistair is right. I was sworn to silence, but only until after the attack on G.A.O.L."

"Yes," Alistair confirmed, "she told us to keep the knowledge to ourselves until the attack was over. Since it's now over, I guess we can fill you in."

"Alright," John said and leaned back, "We're all ears."

"I met her at my breakfast café last Sunday," Alistair began, "she was the new waitress there. Her name is Yani and immediately there was this chemistry between us. After her shift was over, we had lunch together, and afterwards she accompanied me to my apartment. Upon crossing the street, a car came speeding towards me. She pushed me out of the way, saving my life, then revealed to me that she's from the future and that Guy Rossi had decreed before his death that I had to be terminated. Bridger had sent three Triple Eights, two of them were in the car that had tried to run me over. She knew about the loft, how to get inside and how to use the booby-trapped second floor. So she brought me there, making sure the two Terminators followed us."

"Did she say what year she was from?" Derek asked.

"Not at first," Alistair replied. "But finally she told me that she had come from the year 2332."

"WHAT?" Sarah exclaimed. "That's more than three hundred years!"

"Three hundred and twenty-four," Cameron specified.

"What could possibly justify traveling back in time from so far in the future?" Sarah asked. "And how do we know this Yani can be trusted? Maybe she lied to you!"

"Please," Alistair said, "she can be trusted. Ask Alison, she will confirm it."

Everyone looked at Alison.

"You've met her, too?" John asked.

"Yes," Alison replied, "the night we returned from Colorado Springs. And yes, I constantly scanned her brain activities. She told us the truth."

"Maybe they learned to fool your scanning abilities in three hundred years," Sarah stated sarcastically.

"Mom, please… let her talk," John said.

"I better start at the beginning," Alison replied.

"You better do that," Sarah agreed.

"When we returned from Colorado Springs on Sunday," Alison began, "I didn't drive home with the others. I visited Eric instead to check on his progress. When I arrived at the library, I found a message on the door, written with Alistair's saliva. He must have known that only I would be able to detect it. But we hadn't told anyone that I'd be going to visit Eric that night. That had been a spontaneous decision, so consequently the message made me curious."

"What did it say?" Derek asked.

"It said, ' ** _Delta, 01:00 a.m., Please come alone and don't tell anyone!'_** _"_

"Delta…?" John asked, "Meeting Point Delta?"

Alison nodded.

"That's the _Jack in the Box_ restaurant in Woodland Hills," John said, "off Ventura Freeway, right? But we haven't communicated that meting point yet, I only suggested it to you last week. Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

"No," Alison confirmed. "Nobody could have known about Meeting Point Delta. So I cut the visit at the library short and drove there. When I entered the restaurant, I found Alistair in company with a young woman I hadn't seen before. I walked over to them and took a seat. Alistair introduced me to his friend, saying her name was Yani. She said she was a time traveler from the year 2332 who had arrived in South Dakota on Thursday night last week."

"Well, it would certainly explain how it was so easy for her to break into the loft," Savannah remarked. "I mean, in 324 years the technological progress must be massive. Are you sure she's human?"

"Yes," Alistair confirmed, "she's completely human. But…"

"But?" John asked.

"She's… special," he replied.

"Special?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe Alison should tell you about that," Alistair suggested. "The two had a long conversation in private where I wasn't included."

"All right," John said to Alison. "You met with the two at the _Jack in the Box_. What happened then?"

"At first, we didn't get to talk at all," Alison replied, "because the third Triple-Eight showed up, dressed as a motorcycle cop. We lured him outside and I killed him."

"Yes, you told us about that part," John said. "You said Alistair had called you because he was being chased by a Triple-Eight from Fredericksburg."

"That was the truth," Alison said.

"But obviously not the whole truth. Only a fraction of the truth."

"Yes."

"Okay, then tell us the rest now."

"We hid the Terminator's body and his motorcycle and went back inside the restaurant," Alison continued. "Alistair and Yani exchanged looks, then he excused himself to the bathroom. It was obvious she wanted to be alone with me."

Everyone listened very attentively while Alison began reciting the conversation she had with Yani that night.

* * *

 _"Was that Triple-Eight here to terminate you?"_

 _"No, to terminate Alistair. I knew where and when, so I lured you here to have him killed by you."_

" _You're human, but there's something off with your biochemical data. They're fluctuating in a very strange pattern."_

" _You said the same to me after I was diagnosed with this… abnormality for the first time."_

" _We met before?"_

" _Yes, in the future. That is, for me, it's the past. And I'm about to relive my life again under a different identity and with a different perspective, isn't that cool? You normally don't get that chance. Anyway, I'm now going to tell you something that I'm only going to share with you and nobody else. Not even Alistair. Well, at least not in such detail. I must insist you don't tell anyone, at least not until after the attack on G.A.O.L."_

" _Tell me or don't tell me but I will decide about sharing the knowledge after you told me, not before."_

" _All right, fair enough. What I'll tell you, is knowledge of scientists from the 24th century. Although time travel itself is forbidden, temporal physics have become a major field of research because of the side effects of it."_

" _What side effects?"_

" _Before Skynet invented time travel, there was only this universe, with only one timeline. Now this universe has been split up into an unknown number of parallel timelines, a temporal multiverse."_

" _Yes, we know that already. We also know that traveling back into the past creates new timelines, like a tree grows new branches."_

" _Correct. But what you don't know yet is that every new timeline, every new parallel universe, is becoming weaker in its cosmic structure than the ones before. It's a cascading effect. The tree you mentioned is a good image. Its trunk is mighty and stable but its branches and twigs become thinner and weaker the more they're being split up into new ones."_

" _That is indeed new to me."_

" _It's the main reason why time travel is forbidden in the future: if the tree is split up into too many branches and twigs, too many timelines, the whole fabric of the multiverse is thinning out and might collapse one day. The result would be the end of the universe, and the beginning of a new one in another big bang."_

 _"That's an interesting theory. Has it been proven?"_

" _Not yet. But there's circumstantial evidence."_

" _Such as?"_

 _"The time loops."_

" _Pardon me?"_

 _"Scientists found out about their existence in the late 21st century. They appear sporadically and usually only last a few days or weeks. Time loops are fixed cycles, self-causing and self repeating events over a defined period of time."_

" _Yes, I know what time loops are. John's existence is the result of such a time loop."_

" _No, his existence is the result of an artificially induced paradox, created by Skynet. Time loops are different. They are a natural occurrence which are created by the universe itself."_

" _What's the difference between such an induced paradox and a naturally occurring time loop?"_

" _Artificially induced paradoxes can be broken, their outcome can be changed. That's what happened with John and Sarah. However, natural occurring time loops, despite their infinite inner repetitiveness, have a clearly defined beginning and a clearly defined end that can't be changed. Once they're over, though, time goes on normally again. If you're caught in such a time loop, the normal rules of temporal physics don't apply. As long as the loop lasts, no new timelines can be created."_

 _"Interesting. So, theoretically someone could travel backwards and forwards in time with no effect on the timeline whatsoever?"_

 _"Exactly. But only as long as the time traveling happens within the loop. And as long as the loop exists, no time traveling into it or out of it is possible."_

 _"I see. So, if someone from the year 2400 wanted to come here now..."_

 _"... it wouldn't be possible. As long as the time loop exists, it's blocked against time travel from outside the time loop, be it from the future or the past. Some sort of overwrite protection, if you want to make an analogy."_

 _"So, this timeline can't be changed now for the next 324 years?"_

 _"Exactly. There is a bit of flexibility within itself, like with a rubber band that is fixed on both ends, but the beginning and the end are defined and can't be changed. People have been aware of time loops for some time in the 24th century. It can all be traced back to Skynet's very first use of a TDE, and as the resistance learned how to use it as well, a temporal multiverse gradually emerged that the entire universe is somehow trying to hold together."_

 _"Hold together? How?"_

 _"We assume that these time loops are some kind of repair set, a healing device when the universe tries to strengthen the weakened cosmic fabric of a timeline."_

" _You mean like a plaster cast?"_

" _Yes. To reinforce and stabilize the temporal structure, an endless circle of repetitive events is being created that functions like a bandage around those weakened parts in the timeline."_

" _So, consequently this would mean that the newer the timeline, the more time loops appear because every new timeline is weaker than the ones before?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _Why are you telling me all that? And what do you have to do with it?"_

" _It's simple. We currently exist inside a time loop that lasts for an unusual long period, 324 years. There is a risk that the rubber band between the beginning and the end is becoming overstretched by what we call unpredictable variables, and snaps."_

" _Snaps?"_

" _The theory is that the timeline simply stops. Like a dead end street. Everything's frozen for eternity."_

" _I see."_

" _So, when a time loop extends over such a long period of time, the universe creates helpers, guardians, if you want, who help with stabilizing the timeline by taking action and making corrections, if necessary."_

" _You mean people?"_

" _Yes, humans. These loop guardians ensure the survival of the timeline. I am such a guardian. I'm human, I'm the love child of a man and a woman. But I'm also immortal. I cannot die, no matter what. There is a mysterious force that keeps me alive. I would even survive standing next to a nuclear bomb when it explodes, my atoms would simply rearrange themselves."_

" _So… your mission is to protect this time loop we're currently in?"_

" _Exactly. My task is to make sure it runs its course. The time loop has started now and will end on May 22nd, 2332. Three hundred and twenty-four years from now, my younger, yet unborn self will travel back in time to complete the circle."_

" _So, you're going to spend the next 324 years here?"_

" _Yes, I have to. And I have to do that without compromising the natural course of events. Therefore, my identity must not be revealed, except to those I have to let in for the sake of the time loop. People like you and Alistair for example, and a few others. I have to nudge people like you into the right directions from time to time in order to safely reach the next anchor point."_

" _Anchor point?"_

" _Anchor points are way points within the time loop where decisive factors accumulate, like knots in a string. Important events that have to happen the way it is predetermined. The first anchor point in this time loop is your impending attack on G.A.O.L. The reason for my current presence here in Los Angeles is to make sure that it happens the way it's supposed to be."_

" _And after that?"_

" _After that, I'll move on. The world consists of more than just America and there are many anchor points I have to take care of in the next 324 years."_

" _You must have an extraordinary memory in order to memorize all the historical data of the next 324 years."_

" _The universe provided me with one, yes. But I also received a very comprehensive training for many, many years. You could say I'm the leading expert in the history of the upcoming three centuries."_

" _So, why don't you want me to share this knowledge with John and the others?"_

 _"Remember that I told you the time loop has a fixed beginning and end?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"That's only the case as long as unpredictable variables aren't interfering."_

 _"Unpredictable variables?"_

 _"Elements that aren't indigenous to this timeline. Intruders from other parts of the temporal multiverse, if you want."_

 _"Time travelers?"_

 _"Yes! Our temporal physicists call them 'unpredictable variables'. If they were normal people who were born into this timeline, it wouldn't be a problem. There'd be nothing they could do to influence the outcome of the time loop. But John and most of your team weren't born here. They're time travelers, added substance, not indigenous to this universe. Normally that wouldn't matter but they can have a devastating effect if they willingly or unwillingly do things that diametrically contradict the predetermined course of events. As a result, they can overstretch the rubber band until it snaps."_

" _But Alistair and I are time travelers as well and you let us in."_

" _Yes. But your participations are already confirmed by your role in history and therefore predetermined parts of the time loop. You only need to be nudged into the right directions."_

" _How are you going to 'nudge' me?"_

" _By giving you knowledge about some future events, things you need to know in order to fulfill your predetermined role. And you mustn't talk to anyone about it until the anchor point has passed. Not to your team, not even to John. Especially not to John, he has a habit of making spontaneous decisions and is the biggest risk factor of them all."_

" _Yes, he can be quite erratic. I have one question, though."_

" _Fire away."_

" _All that you've told me now, it's all theory, right? Nothing of it is scientifically proven."_

" _Not yet."_

" _So… you expect me to have faith in what you tell me."_

" _After a fashion. But one day it will be proven. Probably after I have fulfilled my task as guardian of the time loop."_

 _"How so?"_

" _When I reached the year 2332 again and my younger counterpart travels back in time, it is believed I will live on as a normal, mortal human being, growing old and eventually die. If that happens, we'll have proof that I was created by the universe itself, that the universe is self-conscious and has some kind of immune system to repair its wounds."_

" _I see."_

" _Do I have your word that you won't let anyone in on this, that you say nothing, not even to John?"_

" _Yes, you have my word."_

* * *

"You gave her your word that you wouldn't tell me?" John asked reproachfully. "I thought we had an agreement that…"

"Yes, John," Alison interrupted him. "But you should know by now that I will break any promise or oath when it's necessary to protect you from harm. This was such a case. Hate me if you want but that's how things are, it will never change."

"Don't be silly, I don't hate you for it," John replied, taken a little aback. "It's just that I always believed that there's no fate except we create it ourselves. And now you tell me that the next 324 years are predetermined, no matter what?"

"It looks that way, yes."

"That's hard to accept."

"I know. And that's why I didn't tell you. Your rebellious nature could have endangered the outcome of this operation."

"If I understood it right," Allie said, "then Yani's business with us is over now, right? She will move to other places and nudge other people in order to reach the next _anchor point,_ whatever that might be."

"Yes, that's how I understood it as well," Alison confirmed. "Although she didn't exclude the possibility that she'll return one day for another anchor point."

"I don't know about you, but I find that comforting," Anne said. "Also, to know that humanity will still exist in 324 years is very calming, don't you think?"

Some agreed to that, some remained doubtful. John looked at Alison.

"So, what exactly are the things she told you?" he asked. "With what exactly did she _'nudge'_ you?"

"Several things," Alison replied. "She informed me about her and Alistair breaking into the loft and that I needed to pretend not detecting any of their traces. I was also told that Sydney, Lauren, Anne, Jody and Louise would be attacked by bullies and therefore needed the nanobots prematurely. Yani revealed the whole affair around Kenneth Fletcher and the endoskeleton he'd found in the nuclear waste barrel to me. She told me about Candy's role in it all and that I needed to restore her memories. I also knew about John's trip to Mexico and that I should stay out of it because it would turn out well, and I knew about the Vatican's desire to meet with us and that I needed to visit Bishop Mahony, influence him with my chemical messengers and make him send an e-mail to the Congregation. Last but not least, Yani told me the exact time today when I needed to go down to the second sub level of G.A.O.L.'s main building and that I needed to follow the cyborg's pheromone trail from there. She insisted that I mustn't return through the tunnel again."

"You knew all that in advance?" Sarah asked flabbergasted.

"Yes," Alison replied.

"Was there anything else?"

"No."

"Alright," Derek said, "that's all very interesting but it doesn't solve the mystery of your doppelganger. Did this _Yani_ tell you anything about that?"

"No," Alison replied. "But she explicitly told me not to look for Jessica, because she'd be taken care of otherwise. After all their previous predictions had come true, I decided to trust her and followed this instruction."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Alistair set about saying something, but then dropped it again. However, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, Alistair?" Sarah asked, "Do you want to add something?"

He looked at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to talk about it," he said, "it's something I found out myself. Yani didn't tell me about it and I don't know if…"

"Alistair, this isn't the time to keep any more secrets," Sarah said in a demanding tone. "If you have something that might solve this puzzle, then out with it!"

Alistair sighed.

"I found out Yani knows someone from the future she has been secretly meeting with," he said. "A woman… and she has been very active in the last few weeks."

He told them about Yani's cellphone and the number she'd called last, how he'd tracked that number with John Henry's help and how he concluded it had to be a female time traveler.

"She was here?" John asked, "In the G.A.O.L. headquarters? The day before you fled?"

"Yes," Alistair said.

"What was she doing here?" Allie asked.

"Maybe she was preparing… things," Jody suggested. "To make sure everything happens as it's supposed to be."

"Maybe," Cameron said. "But there's no way to know except asking her. And I doubt that will be possible. I'm surprised she didn't cover her tracks more carefully, though."

"Maybe she wanted Alistair to find out about her movements?" Anne suggested. "Maybe she poured some bread crumbs for us to follow?"

"Could be," John said.

"Do you still have that tracker running?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Alistair replied, "But I haven't checked my laptop since yesterday evening. I left it in the semi-trailer with Catherine. As soon as we get there, I'll show you."

* * *

They reached the hangar on MacDill Air Base again where they were reunited with the rest of team JUHCY. Everyone was relieved to see that Alison was alive and well. Alistair quickly excused himself to get his laptop.

"I have to admit," John said to Sonya, "your plan worked flawlessly. Although, as we have just learned, not everything was left to chance. We had help."

"Oh?" Sonya asked.

John filled her, Zoe, Mike Anderson and Jenifer Heiler in about Alison's mysterious doppelganger, what Alison and Alistair had told them about Yani, and about the unknown female time traveler.

"That leaves three questions," Sonya said. "One: who is that mysterious other woman Alistair has been tracking? Two: what has she been doing here in her time? And Three: who if not Alison is now buried under the rubble?"

"I think I may have an answer to that," Alistair said, rejoining them with the open laptop in his hands. "The phone's signal ended today here in Fredericksburg, on the grounds of G.A.O.L. Apparently, she took a flight here from LAX. The signal stopped the moment the power to the cell towers was cut. That was to be expected. But it hasn't been connecting anymore ever since. Which means that either someone removed the SIM card… or the phone was destroyed."

Everyone went quiet for a moment. Finally, Sarah broke the silence.

"Are you insinuating that this unknown woman, Yani's mysterious helper, is in fact a time traveler?" she asked. "And not just any time traveler but an Alison from the future, and that she sacrificed herself instead of _our_ Alison today?"

"I guess that's a strong possibility," Alistair confirmed. "There's something else I just noticed about the motion profile. I hadn't seen it before. I was too preoccupied and wound up to notice."

"And what's that?" Sonya asked.

"Look at the time indexes. There are no breaks, no resting times except when she changed cars. She never stayed in one place for longer than a few minutes. She never checked in at a hotel until yesterday. And that happened after she'd picked up Yani. She drove to a motel in Oxnard, probably stayed there for a few hours with Yani and then drove back to Los Angeles to catch a plane to Tampa. She's been following a very elaborate and precise schedule that didn't contain any breaks, neither by day, nor by night."

"A cyborg then?" Lauren asked. "Because they don't need breaks and never sleep?"

"Looks that way," John agreed who was now also checking the tracing program on Alistair's laptop. "He's right, she never rested anywhere for longer than an hour in a month. It's gotta be a cyborg and since Jessica clearly identified her, it has to be a Future Alison. She sneaked into the room with the _Jericho Device_ while _our_ Alison was following Bridger through the tunnel."

"That's why Yani must have instructed me to go after Bridger and not to return through the tunnel," Alison said. "If I'd done that, I might have gotten caught in the explosions and I wouldn't be here now."

"All I can say is that it _was_ Alison!" Jessica insisted. "One Alison at least. She forced me away from the button with cyborg strength. Believe me, I tried to keep the button pushed, I didn't want her to sacrifice herself for me!"

"Nevertheless, a little uncertainty will remain until we can talk to her," Emily said. "These are all circumstantial evidences and conclusions."

"Well, talking to her might be a bit difficult right now," Sonya said. "She's buried under thousands of tons of concrete."

"Is she?" Alistair replied. "What makes you so sure?"

"What are you getting at?" Cameron asked.

"When I first checked her motion profile yesterday, I concentrated on her destinations," Alistair explained. "She visited tech firms and startups in the weeks after her arrival."

He zoomed out and showed them the whole map with the red line and how it crisscrossed the USA.

"To be honest, I have my doubts her plan was to sacrifice herself," Alistair continued. "She has been visiting companies in recent weeks that I'd have chosen to visit as well - if I wanted to build a TDE with 21st century parts, that is."

"You mean…?" Savannah started.

"… she was building a TDE?" Allie completed.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked,

"Sure? Hell, no. But it's a strong indication. What other reason could there be to visit all those tech firms?"

"What's a TDE?" Jessica asked.

"Time Displacement Equipment," Cameron answered. "In short: a time machine."

"Are you suggesting she teleported herself through time before the building collapsed above her?" Alison asked.

"Maybe."

"But… she didn't have anything with her," Jessica said. "Only her rather skimpy clothes. How big is such a TDE?"

Alistair sighed.

"With 21st century technology," he said slowly, "one could probably fit it into a briefcase. But it would be a one-time thing, it would be destroyed upon using it."

"One time's enough if she intends to return where she came from," Emily remarked. "The TDE in the bank vault was also a one-timer."

"She didn't have a briefcase with her," Jessica said.

"Look, I don't know," Alistair replied a little annoyed. "But if she's Yani's mysterious friend and from the future, then her knowledge about time travel technology probably exceeds ours by centuries. Her technological expertise would be on a completely different level. Maybe in her time, a TDE can have the size of a lighter, who knows?"

"But didn't Yani say that every new branched timeline would weaken the cosmos as a whole?" Lauren asked. "Why would a Future Alison risk creating yet another one?"

"Yani explained that," Alison replied. "We're in a time loop now. Normal temporal laws are suspended while we're in it. That means a time traveler can travel back and forth alongside the existing timeline without changing it or creating new ones. My alter ego probably planned to return to the same future she came from. No harm would be done to the universe, no change to the timeline. She could return a minute before she travels back in time and it would be as if she was never gone."

"So… she's also part of Yani's time loop then?" Anne asked.

"It would seem so," Zoe replied, "but probably only until her job was done today."

"Were we supposed to find out about all that?" Jody asked uncomfortably. "What if we were never to know about it? What if we are currently ' _overstretching'_ the rubber band?"

"I doubt that," John said. "It all looks like a trace of bread crumbs to me. The phone Yani left for Alistair to find, probably knowing he wouldn't be able to resist his curiosity… maybe all this is also a predetermined part of the timeline, necessary to secure the anchor point."

"That's only speculation, though, John," Cameron said. "Nobody can really say, at least not until we talked to either Yani or Future Alison."

"Two Alisons," Derek said with a hint of desperation. "Lord have mercy."

"Relax, Derek," Sarah said with a smirk, "we won't know for sure until the rubble has been removed. That could take weeks."

"You're right, mom," Emily said, "all we can do, is to wait. Until then, everything is just speculation."

In that moment, John's cellphone rang.

"Hmm, an unknown number," he said frowning and took the call. "Hello? … Catherine! Glad to hear from you, where…? … You've dealt with Bridger? Good… A public phone? Why aren't you using your…? … Georgetown? Where's that, should we pick you up? … What!?" John looked around at the rest of the team. "How the hell did you get to the Cayman Islands?"

 **-0-**

Sonya's debriefing didn't take long. The soldiers of Team JUHCY would leave Tampa as quickly as possible again to avoid reporters and curious onlookers, and so would the Connor team. The longer they stayed, the higher were the chances of being detected.

However, Catherine's unplanned excursion to Grand Cayman was a slight problem. While Alistair needed to return to LAX with the C-141 because he was responsible for shipping their equipment plus Porter back to Zeira Corp, John insisted that the rest of the Connor team wouldn't leave before Catherine had returned. She was a member of the team and he'd decided that the team would leave for home as a whole.

Catherine didn't have any money or papers with her on the Cayman Islands, so there was no choice for her except swimming back to the United States in order to avoid any questions the Cayman authorities would definitely have. It was estimated that she'd need to swim about eight hundred miles under water. Catherine assured that this wouldn't be a problem, and that she had already swam greater distances during the war against Skynet. She said that she'd probably be able to do that distance in less than a day, depending on the currents and if she needed to avoid ships and sonar buoys.

Since they didn't want to stay in Tampa any longer, Sonya had arranged that the Connor team could borrow Task Force Delilah's business jet. They'd be flown to Naples, a town at the southern tip of Florida, where Catherine would be coming ashore. The following day, a Zeira Corp business jet that James would be sending there, would be picking them up and then fly them back to L.A.

Norberto was already on his way back to Washington in his car. Because he officially was never there and to protect his identity, it was agreed to keep him separated from Team JUHCY. Jessica regretted that. She would have liked to get the chance to meet him, and to express her gratitude for everything. Despite Zoe promising her to relay her thanks, Jessica still wanted to look the man in the eye she owed her life to. After all, she'd never seen the Triple-Eight, he'd always been invisible. So, she decided to travel to Washington as soon as possible and visit Norberto and Kate Barnes.

All in all, the operation had been a complete success. Despite their two injured soldiers and Porter losing his biological shell, Team JUHCY had proven to be an efficient strike force. The questioning of the human members of G.A.O.L. was already under way in another hangar and would take a couple of days. Sonya, Mike Anderson, Zoe and the rest of Task Force Delilah would remain in Florida for the time being. They'd also get support from the FBI and the DHS for the questionings. A press conference was scheduled for the early evening with Sonya, Zoe, Mike Anderson, Jennifer Heiler, Jessica Casper and a representative of the local police.

 **-0-**

 **Friday, September 5th – 07:45 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Naples, Florida**

They'd watched the sunset over the Gulf of Mexico while relaxing in their sun loungers, sipping on a cocktail. Thanks to John's credit card privileges, team Connor had been able to book rooms and suites in the Naples Beach Hotel and Golf Club on short notice for a night. If they were forced to spent the night in Florida, they could as well do so in style. Previously, Alistair had informed them that the unloading and transport of their equipment had worked smoothly. Porter had also arrived safely at the Babylon Labs - the damaged Triple-Eight had spent the flight in a crate - and Alistair had already begun to look for an inconspicuous way to organize blood units that were needed for creating a new biological shell.

Word had apparently spread rapidly around the country of what had happened in Fredericksburg at noon. So, as they went inside for dinner, the restaurant was quite empty. Instead, everyone had gathered in the adjacent bar and was looking at the TV, where the press conference in Tampa was just about to begin. In the middle of the podium sat a man in uniform, probably in his early sixties, who looked exhausted and frustrated. The nameplate for him said "Chief Leo Gardener". Apparently he was the police chief of Fredericksburg and responsible for leading the press conference.

 _"Looks like they want him to feel at least a little bit important and taken seriously,"_ John thought.

Next to Gardener on both sides sat Sonya Hawkins and Zoe Kruger, as well as Jessica Casper, Mike Anderson and Jennifer Heiler. They all had nameplates on the desk in front of them, as well as a microphone. Chief Gardener leaned forward to say something.

"He must have had a really shitty day," Savannah said, "not knowing what was going on in his town today, and the biggest taxpayer being blown to smithereens by federal forces."

"The times are definitely over where they could just look away when the law was so obviously broken in front of their noses," Sarah replied with satisfaction.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,"_ the chief said, _"welcome to our improvised press conference here on MacDill Air Base. My name is Leo Gardener, I'm the chief of police in Fredericksburg. As you have already noticed, all hell broke loose in my town today, to put it bluntly. Everyone, including the local police, the sheriff's department and all the forces on the ground, were taken by surprise. Next to me on the right is Sonya Hawkins, the leader of today's operation that has plunged our city into chaos. She and Miss Zoe Kruger on her right currently preside over the Task Force 'Delilah', which the President created to find and neutralize hostile cyborgs. To my left are Lieutenant Jessica Casper from the Santa Barbara Police Department, Special Agent Jennifer Heiler of the FBI and Agent Mike Anderson from the Department of Homeland Security. He, too, is a member of Task Force 'Delilah'. Miss Hawkins?"_

"Enthusiasm sounds differently," Savannah commented as they watched the chief's rather rude introduction.

"Yeah, he blames them for bringing mayhem over his town," Derek agreed.

Sonya leaned forward and put her arms on the table to speak into the microphone in front of her.

 _"Thank you, chief Gardener,"_ she said with a smile, ignoring his snide remarks. _"I understand this has been a hard day for you but it was necessary to leave you and the local authorities out of the picture until the last moment. We didn't want somebody to give our target a warning."_

The chief gave her a sour look in return.

"Ouch," Marcus said, "that's gotta hurt."

" _This afternoon,"_ Sonya continued, _"a federal strike force, consisting of elite soldiers from all branches of the armed forces, stormed the headquarters of the notorious 'God's Army of Light' sect in Fredericksburg and arrested or eliminated its leaders. As you may all know, this cult has been suspected of being involved in illegal activities and violating the human rights of its members for years. But they always managed to escape prosecution thanks to its excellent lawyers and, well… shall we say, 'good relations' to the local authorities."_

Another sour look from the chief of police.

" _The leader of the cult, a Mr. Guy Rossi, was killed three weeks ago by a special unit in a motel in Jacksonville. He'd been carrying a USB stick that contained a highly dangerous computer virus. That computer virus had been created by Skynet in the year 2027 and smuggled back in time by one of its minions. It lay hidden for years before Guy Rossi got its hands on it. Once activated, the virus would have infected every microchip in the world, from a toaster to the biggest machines like the one at the Oak Ridge National Laboratory. God's Army of Light would have seized control over all computers on this planet._

 _Thankfully, that could be prevented and the USB stick with the virus was destroyed. However, as we had already previously suspected, Guy Rossi turned out to be a cyborg who had also been sent back in time by Skynet. His original mission remains unclear but we know he took control over God's Army of Light after its founder's death. Under the guise of a religious movement, Rossi began to build a criminal organization in which he gradually integrated more and more cyborgs he'd caught and reprogrammed for his purposes._

 _Rossi also developed a system to make humans submissive and compliant with the help of psychoactive drugs and brainwashing. In the long run, his plan was to take over the planet and follow in Skynet's footsteps, creating his own army of followers among humans. On the basis of these findings we were forced to act. God's Army of Light was classified as a terrorist organization and therefore smashed today in one swift operation. Fortunately, we were able to save almost all human members of the sect, while all enemy cyborgs were neutralized._

 _Sadly, the current leader of the sect, a cyborg named Benjamin Bridger, was able to activate a self-destruct sequence that destroyed the three main buildings on the G.A.O.L. campus. He was killed in the process. Lucky for us, all civilians could be evacuated before that. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, all files and data of the sect are lost. We are now dependent on the statements of the surviving members of God's Army of Light who are currently being interrogated. In this context I'd like to thank our friends and allies, namely the three female cyborgs from Los Angeles, for their help and active support in bringing down Guy Rossi and his organization."_

A loud murmur was going through the hotel bar where John and the others were watching the press conference, and the team considered each other with smiling faces.

" _Following the arrest and destruction of Guy Rossi in Jacksonville, today's operation was being prepared in order to not allow the sect to recover from his demise. In the course of the subsequent investigations, it turned out that Rossi himself had ordered the kidnapping of the two Reese brothers in Los Angeles. He also tried to spread false propaganda through his organization to discredit the three Los Angeles cyborg girls. Obviously, he was considering them a threat to his plans. Fortunately, though, the kidnapping could be brought to an end by the FBI and the false allegations didn't stick. Let me reiterate that the L.A. cyborg girls are on our side and are doing everything they can to protect our society._

 _As part of the Reese kidnapping investigations, we were able to recruit a member of the sect, Lieutenant Jessica Casper from the Santa Barbara Police Department, and smuggle her into the Florida headquarters as an undercover agent. With her help, we could determine that no less than twenty-three cyborgs were living inside the compound. The entire management of the sect consisted of cyborgs, as well as some members of the security guards and the technical staff. Only a handful human members knew of their true identity."_

This time, gasps and stifled outcries came from the hotel guests, some covered their mouths with their hands. Chief Gardener looked absolutely miserable next to Sonya on the TV screen.

" _The good news is,"_ Sonya continued, _"that all enemy cyborgs could be destroyed, their bodies incinerated. The complete destruction of their remains happened at the request of our allied cyborg team from Los Angeles, who were also at the scene today and played the main role in bringing down the hostile cyborgs. They are mainly responsible for ensuring that nearly two thousand human members of the sect could be brought to safety unharmed. On our side, nobody was killed. We only have two heavily wounded soldiers, but according to the doctors' initial assessment, they will recover completely._

' _God's Army of Light' has now ceased to exist and their possessions have been confiscated. All branches of the sect outside Florida will soon be closed by the local authorities. Interpol has been informed as well. Human collaborators of the cyborg terrorists have been arrested and will be prosecuted. The remaining, innocent members of the sect will be released and will be transported to a place of their choice. Many of them have lost everything and are dependent on help from friends or relatives now."_

John and the team looked into bewildered faces around them and saw many people shaking their heads.

" _The clean-up work on the site will begin tomorrow and is initially scheduled to last four weeks. Since there are no missing persons under the rubble, the transport of the debris can begin immediately. I would also like to thank Miss Jessica Casper for her selfless and committed role. Without her, we wouldn't have received the necessary information to prepare this operation._

 _As I already said, she was a member of the sect and had agreed to risk her life and work for us as an undercover agent to prepare today's operation. Unfortunately, it was necessary to make her look like a confidant in the kidnapping of the Reese boys and subsequently a fugitive from the law for that. However, things have been straightened out now and she has been completely rehabilitated. Her superiors in Santa Barbara have already been informed about the backgrounds, so that she can resume work at her previous position the following Monday."_

And with that, Sonya ended her statement and leaned back. The police chief leaned forward again and spoke into the microphone.

" _Miss Hawkins and her colleagues will now answer some of your questions. Everyone only one question, please."_

Immediately a thunderstorm of voices broke loose as all the journalists talked across each other. The chief pointed at someone in the audience.

" _Kathy Welden, Tampa Bay Times,"_ a woman's voice could be heard. _"Miss Hawkins, am I interpreting your words correctly when I say that there's a special government unit now that works together with the L.A. cyborg girls?"_

" _Yes, occasionally,"_ Sonya replied. _"They're not permanent members of the team but there have been joint training sessions in which our soldiers were taught how to effectively combat enemy cyborgs. The goal was to create a combined strike force of humans and machines that can eliminate threats that are a danger to our society."_

The chief pointed at another reporter.

" _Stephen Sinclair, WFLA. Does that mean you and your team know the identities of the cyborg girls?"_

" _Yes,"_ Sonya replied shortly.

There was murmur among the guests in the hotel bar as well as among the journalists at the press conference..

" _Will you tell us who they are?"_ Stephen Sinclair inquired.

" _No,"_ Sonya replied equally short.

There was laughter in the room.

" _One question only, please,"_ chief Gardener reminded the gathered journalists and pointed at the next one.

" _Scott Reynolds, CNN. Their identity may still be a secret but can we assume that they not only have the government's protection now but also its official support?"_

" _I wouldn't say official support,"_ Sonya answered, _"they can pretty much take care of themselves. But we definitely aim to work more closely with them."_

" _Joan Jackson, Fox News. When you say 'we', who exactly do you mean?"_

"' _We' includes our combined team, Task Force Delilah, parts of the Senate, the military, FBI, DHS and of course the President. Miss Kruger and I will function as liaisons to the cyborg team. We hope that the next President, whoever it might be, will continue this arrangement. It has been proven to be both effective and fruitful for both sides and is in our common interest."_

" _Brett Benyo, New York Times. Mis Heiler, since the kidnapping of the Reese boys was mentioned and you're of the FBI, is there any new information on the whereabouts of the two fugitive kidnappers?"_

" _We hope to get some information about them from questioning the arrested sect members," Jennifer replied. "I'm optimistic we'll have them arrested soon."_

" _Michelle Radden, NBC. Why was it necessary to destroy all cyborg remains? Wouldn't it have been possible to save and reprogram them? As I understand, there number is limited and there won't be any new ones coming anymore. Shouldn't we preserve as many of them as possible?"_

Sonya looked at Zoe, who leaned forward to reply to that.

" _The help of the Los Angeles Cyborgs is based on the premise that they have the last word when it comes to the fate of enemy cyborgs," she answered. "It has been carefully considered whether they can be reprogrammed or not. In this case, it was decided that the effort would be too great and the risk of transporting so many of them across the country too high. Therefore, everything was destroyed on the spot."_

" _Also, let me point out," Sonya added, "that the lives of human civilians were threatened today, and that saving them was the number one priority for us. All but one of them could be saved. The only one missing, is the director of the sect's so-called 'correction center', Dr. Cassandra Rutherford. We have reason to believe she succeeded in escaping and an international arrest warrant has already been issued."_

" _If I may add something, too?" Mike Anderson asked._

" _Sure, go ahead," Zoe said._

" _We knew that the three main buildings of the G.A.O.L.'s headquarters were packed with explosives, the sole purpose of which was to hold their people inside hostage in the event of an attack. Fortunately, we were able to evacuate the buildings before the detonation was triggered. Make no mistake, the cyborgs we faced there today, were hostile. They were another kind of machine than our female friends from Los Angeles. Neither were they alive, nor did they have any regard for human lives."_

" _Next question, please," Sonya said._

" _Harley Young, CBS. There is breaking news about a business jet that was shot down by the Cuban Air Force, a business jet that was reported stolen from Fredericksburg Municipal Airport shortly before the buildings collapsed. Rumor has it that one of the leaders of 'God's Army of Light' was on board. Does that mean one of them got away? Could it be that Dr. Rutherford was aboard as well?"_

" _We currently don't have enough information on that,"_ Sonya said, _"but it's a possibility we consider. The U.S. government is in exchange with the governments of Cuba, Jamaica and the Cayman Islands and a salvage operation is under way. But the hope of finding any remains is slim. We can confirm that a Learjet was stolen that was registered on Benjamin Bridger, and that it was shot down by the Cuban Air Force after it had altered its flight path. Several attempts to contact the plane had failed. Who stole the jet and whether passengers were on board is currently unknown. What we know, is that the water is more than 6,000 meters deep where the remains of the plane went down. That's all the information we have so far but let me assure you that even a cyborg cannot survive the explosion of an air-to-air missile or the fall from several thousand feet in the air, not to mention sinking to the bottom of the ocean. And as long as we don't have any valid evidence, we continue to believe that Bridger was killed in the demolition of the buildings."_

" _Damon Taylor, Los Angeles Times. Miss Casper, how were you approached and convinced to go undercover and what exactly were you asked to find out?"_

" _Technically that's two questions, Mr. Taylor,"_ Jessica replied smiling, which was followed by laughter, _"but I'll answer them anyway. I was approached by team members of Miss Hawkins' team because I used to be an active member of 'God's Army of Light'. They opened my eyes about the true nature of the sect and asked whether I would be willing to spy out their Florida headquarters. I said yes. Coincidentally, the kidnappers of the Reese boys chose their hideaway in Montecito upon my recommendation, without telling me what they needed it for. It made me a suspect after the boys were freed but it also brought me into the perfect position to fly to Florida and seek refuge here. Reverend Bridger took it upon himself to show me around, believing I was a loyal trooper with potential. I could gather important intelligence for today's operation, including the number and the identities of almost all cyborgs within the compound. More I can't and won't say, I'm sorry."_

" _Ian Murray, CBS. Mr. Anderson, Miss Heiler, how exactly are Homeland Security and the FBI involved in this?"_

Mike and Jennifer looked at each other, trying to decide who should answer first.

" _I'm just here as an observer," Jennifer finally said. "The FBI wasn't directly involved in the operation. We and the DHS were only responsible for coordinating the local authorities and to set up a perimeter around the sect's headquarters to keep onlookers at a distance. But we're now conducting the questionings. As you may know, the FBI has been investigating 'God's Army of Light' for many years and of course we acknowledge this day with a certain… satisfaction."_

 _"I'm not here on behalf of the DHS," Mike Anderson added, "I've been assigned to Task Force Delilah and work with Miss Hawkins and Miss Kruger. But I can say that since the 'Shadow Council' scandal, both the FBI and the DHS are still short of people. Our resources are reduced at the moment, so we were happy that Miss Hawkins' new team was formed to take care of this cyborg threat. This ensured that our already reduced staffing level wasn't strained any further."_

" _Liz Merton, Time Magazine. You repeatedly referred to the G.A.O.L. cyborgs as 'enemies' or 'hostile'. What danger do such hostile cyborgs pose for our society?"_

" _To the general population?" Zoe asked back and Miss Merton nodded, "None. They are only interested in fulfilling their mission. If that has been achieved or the mission is impossible to accomplish, they are programmed to go into hiding and not draw any attention to them. The case of God's Army of Light must be considered separately. It was in all probability the only and last time that a cyborg gathered other cyborgs around him to assert his interests. We don't expect this to ever happen again."_

" _Ralph Miller, WTTA. How was Guy Rossi able to catch and reprogram so many cyborgs?"_

" _From all we know, Guy Rossi was a new type of cyborg, a Skynet prototype,"_ Zoe explained. _"Apparently there was a cyborg rebellion going on before Skynet's timeline was erased. Many of the rebelling machines became self-aware and wanted peace with the humans. Rossi was created to capture and reprogram those renegade cyborgs, a process in which any pre-existing individuality was irreversibly erased and the computing power of the chip reduced. Becoming alive again was no longer possible. Consider it cyborg brain damage. No American citizen has to worry about cyborgs in our society. Without a mission, they're harmless and won't threaten anyone. But of course, they will defend themselves when they feel threatened. Therefore, they have to be identified, in the interest of both our species. That's what the new team and Task Force Delilah were created for. They're going to work hand in hand from now on. And with the help of our cyborg friends, we'll be successful."_

" _Last question,"_ chief Gardener said. _"Yes, Mr. Slade?"_

" _Adam Slade, Fredericksburg Gazette. You claim very much, Miss Hawkins, but can you prove everything you stated here? You said yourself that all documents and files were destroyed. Where is the proof that 'God's Army of Light' really was a cyborg terror organization, as you say? I suppose that's all top secret, right? And what about the people of Fredericksburg who now lost their biggest taxpayer?"_

" _All our team members were equipped with body cams during the operation," Sonya said. "Some of the video footage will be released after it has been examined and approved for publication. We will also publish the confessions of the human members of the sect – vicars, technicians, computer experts and security personnel - who worked together with Rossi and his cyborgs. Some of them were aware of their leaders' true nature and had decided to collaborate with them for personal gain. Give us a few days to sort things out and I promise you that your newspaper gets a copy of everything. As for Fredericksburg, well… As I see it, you willingly accepted and welcomed the sect here, knowing that behind the curtain it's probably more than just shady. There is an old saying: Don't put all your eggs in one basket. If your town gets into trouble because the criminal organization that funded it is gone, that's your problem. That'll be all for tonight, thank you for your attendance."_

Without waiting for a reply, the five stood up and left the stage, leaving a rather weary looking Chief Gardner behind.

"Sonya can be a bit harsh sometimes," John said, "but I really like it when she's keelhauling somebody like that."

* * *

They'd listened to conversations of the other hotel guests over dinner and found that the operation in Fredericksburg was largely assessed positively. While the things seen on TV were discussed by the other hotel guests, the Connor team was fascinated by the fact how much such terms as "cyborg", "Skynet", "Judgement Day", "time travel", "timeline" or "human resistance" had already found their way into the social consciousness of the people. Everyone in the world now knew the meaning of these words and what they implied. No more explanations were needed. That was clearly Tom Novak's merit, because it had been his idea to go public which had ultimately made everyone in the world aware of the risks of artificial intelligence in the military field. This common awareness ensured that Skynet wouldn't happen again at some point.

An interesting observation was that some people seemed to put more trust into the cyborgs than into the U.S. government. It was no secret that there was a deep-rooted mistrust of some Americans in their own government, and some weren't too enthusiastic about them working together now. It was clear to the team that they still had to work on a greater acceptance in that respect and decided to talk with Sonya about a strategy to achieve that. But that was a topic for the following weeks and months. For now, they had decided to really keep a low profile for a while, wait for the Presidential elections in November and then decide how to go on.

John, Cameron, Emily and Alison had gotten themselves a suite, so had Jody, Lauren, Anne and Sydney. Derek and Jesse had taken a room together, same as Marcus, Savannah and Allie. Sarah was the only one with a single room.

"So, that was the so-called anchor point," John said he and his wives had retreated to their bedroom and undressed. "Do you think I'll ever get to meet this mysterious Yani?"

"I really don't know," Alison replied. "She was very vague. Maybe she'll appear one day, giving us tips and hints about stuff. Who knows?"

John let himself fall onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"A penny for your thoughts," Emily said as she laid down next to him.

"Hmm? Oh… I was just thinking about the, uh… other Alison. I've been wondering if she really teleported herself out of the collapsing building in time with some sort of portable TDE… or if she is still under the rubble, waiting for the excavators to find her body – or what's left of it."

"One thing's for sure," Cameron said. "We would have noticed if her fusion reactor had been destroyed."

"Right," John said. "Didn't think of that. It would have exploded. Which means she must have known that she'll survive. Otherwise she'd told us to get further away."

"Exactly," Emily agreed, softly stroking his chest, "whatever happened to her, her reactor remained intact either way."

"She's probably already gone again, back to her future," Cameron speculated.

"I wonder why she was here, though," John contemplated. "Obviously she did things independently from Yani."

"Well, according to the motion profile, she'd spent time at the G.A.O.L. complex in the week before Alistair fled from there. He thinks she might have helped him escape."

"Mmmyeah, could be. But she could have also somehow manipulated the Jericho device."

"Unlikely," Cameron said. "The resistance tried, the system is foolproof. Maybe she was just here to make sure things happened as they were supposed to be? You know, time loop stuff."

" _Time loop stuff_?" John asked amused. "Is that now the official term for it?"

"Sure, why not?" Cameron replied and softly let her fingertips glide over his chest.

"We better don't overthink it," John said. "My head is starting to spin already."

"I think you better think of something else then," Emily said with a luscious voice.

"I agree," Alison said, kneeling over his legs and stroking his stomach, "after a day like this, you need a diversion, preferably one that is being provided by your three cunts."

John chuckled.

"Do I have a choice in that?" he asked.

"No, Master," Cameron replied, "your cunts are going to take charge now."

"And you are doomed to do absolutely nothing while you're a prisoner of our love and pampering," Emily added.

"What have I done to deserve this?" John asked smiling as they began to stroke his dick, taking turns in licking and kissing it tenderly.

"Nothing, Master," Alison said. "Receiving our love and devotion is simply a claim you have."

"Cunt Two is right, Master," Emily said while Alison engulfed his stiffening cock, "no matter the time, or the place, or the circumstances. One word from you and we become your fucktoys, your blowjob machines, your devoted slaves who'll have no other priority in life than satisfying your needs and fulfilling your desires."

"Oh God," John said as Emily replaced Alison at sucking his dick, "keep talking like that and I'm going to cum any second."

"Gladly, Master," Alison said taking his hand, guiding it to her wet pussy. "Look at Cunt Three, look how much joy she feels from having your cock in her mouth. Right now, she only lives for sucking your dick. She's nothing but a receptible for your cum. Please, Master, cum in her mouth, she didn't taste your glorious seed for so long."

John just groaned.

"Look at her tits," Cameron added, "those glorious, big tits. They're _your_ tits, Master, to play with whenever you feel like it. She'll always welcome your touch, your hand, lips and tongue on them, no matter where and when."

"Yes, what Cunt One said," Alison agreed, "you can do that with all of us, we'll never brush your hand away. There's never an inappropriate time. We are for you to play with, for you to fuck, we need to worship your cock. Please, Master, I want you to touch my tits, my ass, my cunt as often as possible. I wanna be your whore, your slut, your walking, talking cunt."

That brought John over the edge. He shot his load into Emily's mouth and she greedily swallowed.

"Thank you, Master," she said.

"That was just the beginning," Cameron said, "tonight we're celebrating our victory and we won't let go until you came in all our orifices, at least once."

John chuckled.

"No pressure, right?"

"We believe in you, Master," Cameron replied smiling, "Only you, our beloved husband, has the stamina to satisfy your three slutty, horny cunts."

And with that, she took his still erect dick in her mouth while Emily took her place by his side. John began playing with both Alison's and Emily's breasts while Cameron began her blowjob. He moaned with pleasure.

"Who needs to sleep anyway?" he said, "If you ask me, sleep is totally overrated."

John knew that he wouldn't hear any contradiction from his three wives in that respect.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, September 6th – 08:35 a.m. (Eastern Standard Time)**

 **Naples, Florida**

"My, my," Savannah said as John and the girls entered the breakfast room, "look at that silly grin on his face. Someone was fucked really good last night."

John just smiled back, kissed his mother hello and took place.

"I won't argue on that," he said. "What about you and Marcus?"

"We're quite satisfied as well," Allie said grinning.

"Only quite?" John asked with a smirk.

"You know us, John," Savannah replied, "always oversexed and underfucked."

"What a great conversation for starting the day," Sarah commented sarcastically.

"If Charley was here, you wouldn't have said that," Allie replied. "You're only grumpy because you didn't get laid last night."

"Could we please change the topic?" Sarah asked a little annoyed.

"What's the matter with you, mom?" Cameron asked. "You don't mind this subject when we have breakfast at Cliffside House."

"She's missing Charley," Lauren said. "You know, not used to sleeping alone anymore."

"Not true, young lady," Sarah contradicted, "I'm perfectly fine being on my own for a night or two. But that doesn't mean I have to listen to their bragging about their sexual intercourse."

"Nobody's bragging, mom," John said, pouring himself some coffee. "We just had a very fulfilling night."

Derek, Jesse, Savannah, Allie and Marcus made agreeing utterances.

"You know, you could have just asked," Anne said to Sarah, "I brought my vibrator, just in case."

"I know the ones you prefer," Sarah replied with a smirk. "No, thanks, I prefer the feel of a warm…" she cleared her throat, realizing that her son was sitting right next to her. "What I mean is…"

"We know what you mean, mom," Alison said, "no need to be ashamed. But Anne's right, you could have said something."

"What should I've said? 'Does anyone have a spare vibrator they can lend me'?"

"Yeah, why not?" Allie asked. "Savannah and I brought the ones you gave to us at the hospital. We'd have been happy to share."

"You brought vibrators?" Marcus asked a little surprised. "To a military operation, not knowing that we'd stay for a night?"

Savannah and Allie shrugged.

"You never know," they said in unison, then giggled.

John sighed.

"This kind of conversation couldn't have happened three months ago." he said.

"A lot of things were different three months ago," Sarah pondered. "We were alone with Derek and _'Tin Miss'_ , our relationships were on the verge of breaking apart, and the future looked gloomy. Then things changed, thanks to my wonderful stepdaughters, and suddenly we had a future again."

They saw how tears suddenly welled up in Sarah's eyes. It was obvious that the tension of the past weeks and months was slowly falling away from her, giving way for some unwanted emotional reactions as a byproduct. John took his mother into his arms.

"We have to embrace our new lives, mom," he said, "we have to embrace every aspect of it and be thankful for every second that has been given to us."

Sarah looked at Emily, Cameron and Alison.

"You saved our lives," she said, "all our lives. In every imaginable way. I cannot tell you how thankful I am. I wish I could somehow show you the gratitude I feel."

"It's alright, mom," Emily said and, sitting next to Sarah, put her arm around her as well. "You never have to thank us, you know that. Living with you is all we want and need."

"But Sarah's right," Derek said. "You three saved our lives so many times over that I lost count, never wanting anything in return. I used to be a hardened man, a cynical soldier, deeply wounded and torn inside without any hope of ever becoming whole again. I used to hate machines, all machines because they were the enemy and the enemy needs to be destroyed, right? Most humans are lazy thinkers, they love to generalize. Generalizing is so much easier than differentiating, where you have to address an issue and grapple with it. It's so much less of an effort to simply demonize the different, the unknown, the strange, and consider them enemies. But actually it's just laziness of thought, the unwillingness to confront your prejudices. If you live so close together with the _'enemy'_ as I have for almost a year now, you cannot escape it any longer. At some point you learn that they're not the enemy at all. I learned to differentiate and overcome the hate I once felt for machines and in doing so, I became a better, happier person. The bottom line is: while you were becoming alive, so was I."

Everyone looked at Derek absolutely flabbergasted, even the three cyborg girls.

"Babe, are you alright?" Jesse asked, touching his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"Maybe," he replied, "a fever is supposed to heal you, right? Then yes, maybe I have a fever but a good one. There is something I wanted to say for a long time but there never seemed to be the right moment. I… want to thank Cameron, Alison and Emily. You have forced us to contemplate ourselves, to improve. Without you, I wouldn't be with Jesse now, without you, I wouldn't become a father. Without you, Sarah and Charley would still be lonely singles, and without you, we could have never defeated Skynet. If I had a wish, I'd wish that everyone on the planet would know how much we really owe you. You gave this world a future, one that people can look forward to. And by doing so, you've given us all a lesson in humanity."

Stunned silence. Then Sarah rose, holding her glass of orange juice. The others did the same and wordlessly toasted each other. Then they sat down again.

"Wow," John finally said, staring at Derek. "You just used up your time for speeches for the next five years in advance."

Everyone chuckled, and Sarah and all women at the table were teary-eyed, including Cameron, Alison and Emily.

"Phew, this escalated quickly," Savannah stated and dabbed her eyes with a napkin, then took a sip of water, "you caught us on the wrong foot, Derek."

"While we're at it," Anne said, "if I look back at my own life, it seems to have become a blur. I mean, I don't feel like an old woman in a young body anymore. I am a young woman now and I decided to leave my past behind. Of course I remember my life as a scientist, my doctoral grades and all the other unimportant stuff of the past. But it more and more seems like a dream. I feel… young, ready to take on life. It took me a while to realize it but I've been given a second chance. And I intend to use it. This time, I want to start a family. Like Derek said, you gave us back our lives."

"I can only underline that," Jody added. "I had no life before I met Cameron, I was a street kid, did things for money I don't wanna describe here. Not because I had been forced to do so, no. I did it because I was such a jerk, because my own pride prevented me from seeking the help of others. My ego, my self-righteousness and my ignorance had brought me to a place where no one wants to be. I'd rather steal, lie and cheat than ask for help or doing something good with my life. Meeting Cameron cured me of this… delusion. I started a new life and being with you now is a huge privilege for which I can't thank you enough. I'm forever in your debt."

To say that everyone was touched by Jody's words, was an understatement.

"I think I can speak for Allie, Sydney and me," Savannah said, "the other two aren't really fond of speeches and weep far too easily."

Allie and Sydney nodded vigorously while being in tears. Everyone chuckled.

"When the three of us arrived here a little over two months ago," Savannah continued, "Allie, Sydney and I were refugees. We had nothing except our naked bodies. You all welcomed us into your family, accepted us without question, gave us comfort, love and shelter. And all this without asking anything in return, completely as a matter of course. If I had to draw a conclusion, I'd say that we lost so much when we fled through time but gained even more here. Thanks to John, Sarah and especially to Alison, Cameron and Emily. I hope you don't mind if I say this here to you and not in private, John, but… Yes, I desire you. And yes, I sometimes feel a bit left out. But don't you ever worry that I would someday snap or do something stupid. I love you, but I'm not a stalker. I know you're out of reach for me and it's an incredible privilege to live in the loft with you and be so intimate, so close to you. I will never put that at risk. When I'm teasing you, it's just for good fun. The person I love the most, is Allie, she's the one I'm really in love with."

Savannah and Allie hugged, with Allie sobbing into her girlfriend's shoulder. John sighed with relief.

"Thank you for clarifying that," he said and smiled at her, suppressing a tear, then cleared his throat. "Alright, who's next for the soul striptease?"

Everyone laughed, then Lauren cleared her throat.

"I guess I am," she said, "we all seem to be in that kind of mood this morning, maybe an aftereffect of our operation yesterday that had probably left us on edge in the weeks before. And the fact that for the first time in months, it feels like we actually finished something. It feels like we're at a turning point in our lives, as if now comes the future, and what lies behind is now the past…"

Lauren paused for a moment and everyone nodded.

"I lost my parents because of a Terminator," she then continued, "but I got a new family, also thanks to a Terminator. Although you have three different bodies now, you're still one. I mean, sure, you have begun to grow apart, begun to become individuals, but at the core of your chips, you'll always be Cameron, and Cameron is my best friend. I couldn't be happier with my life, and I owe that all to you three, and of course to John, Derek and Sarah who welcomed me with open arms."

Lauren looked at Derek.

"I realize I'm only your daughter on paper, a temporary solution, born out of necessity. But I have gotten used to it, I like the thought. And I want you to know that I love you all."

Again, everyone nodded and Cameron and Derek took Lauren's hands, smiling warmly at her while Alison put an arm around the girl.

Then everyone looked at Jesse.

"What?" she asked, "you want me to get all mushy as well? All right then." She cleared her throat. "I was dead. Not physically, Derek hadn't killed me. But I was dead inside. After John had confronted me in my hotel room, everything inside me had died. I realized too late that I had become the very thing I wanted to fight: A soulless, heartless machine, ready to kill if it suited my needs. I hated myself for that. But you all gave me a second chance. And reluctantly, I took it. Of no decision in my life I am happier. I didn't have a life anymore, but you gave me a new one. And for that I am eternally grateful."

Derek and Sydney, who said next to her, both laid their arms around Jesse. After a moment of hesitation, Sarah reached across the table and took Jesse's hand. It was a gesture of forgiveness and again, everyone was close to tears.

"I think I don't actually have the right yet to participate in this," Marcus then said a little hesitantly, "nor do I really want to contribute… but while we're at it and because I don't know if I ever get the chance again, I'd like to say that I'm also happy about how it all turned out. My life has taken a turn for the better ever since Catherine captured me. In retrospect, I was never more grateful being a prisoner."

The whole team laughed.

"I still am a prisoner, though," Marcus continued, "a prisoner of this very special camaraderie, of this very special solidarity and friendship between all of you. I experienced this last time when I was a child, with my brothers, sisters and the friends I used to run around the blocks with. In a sense, you've also given me a life again. I'm back from the realm of the dead. And I have no intention of ever returning there again, if there is any way to avoid it. I talked to Sonya and she assured me she could do something about my situation, so that I could resume my old life. She also offered me a permanent position in Team JUHCY. I'm considering to accept the offer. I'd like to see my family again. And then decide how to go on with my life."

Again, everyone was nodding, and for a moment nobody spoke. Everyone was dwelling in their own thoughts, letting the past weeks and months pass by in their minds.

"Well," Sarah finally said, "now that we've gotten that off the table and everyone has spread their hearts before us, why don't we see what the breakfast buffet has to offer? I'm feeling damn hungry all of a sudden."

There was relieved laughter from everyone as they got up to go for the buffet table. The rest of the team followed her.

* * *

"Danny has suggested that we get our own apartment," Anne said as they'd returned with full plates and started eating.

"Oh? What's wrong with living at Cliffside House?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing. We have tons of space, privacy whenever we want and the place is a paradise. It's just that… James and his mother would prefer him not living there."

"Oh… I see."

"You'd miss being with us very quickly," Lauren said, "if I were you, I'd carefully consider such a step. If your relationship with Danny is serious, he won't insist on you leaving your friends and family. After all, you have nobody else."

"Why anyway?" Savannah asked. "I know for a fact that Danny isn't as stuck up as Terissa or James."

"Savannah!" Sarah said sharply. "They're not stuck up just because they don't agree with our libertine lifestyle. They simply don't feel comfortable being in the middle of a bunch of naked or half-naked women all the time. We should respect that."

"Maybe Alison could smuggle some nanobots into their coffee next time they visit," Allie suggested with a big grin, "That'd change their attitude very quickly."

"I'll pretend I haven't heard that," John replied. "It's their decision. If James and Terissa have a problem with visiting us at Cliffside drive, then we should visit them more often at the Dyson mansion. They understand our situation, they simply don't feel comfortable with it. By the way, the same goes for Tom Novak, Jennifer, Steve and Alistair."

Sarah scoffed.

"Alistair," she said in a derogative way, "you mean the Alistair who broke into your loft with some slut from the future to have sex with her on your sofa?"

"We haven't met her yet, mom," John argued, "maybe Yani is really nice. I mean, the two seem to really have something going there."

"Not for long," Alison remarked, "her mission as a guardian of the time loop won't allow her to stay with him for much longer. At best, it can be an on/off relationship."

"Maybe Alistair is okay with that?" Savannah asked. "I mean, if I got it right, it was love at first sight for the two of them, wasn't it? We've seen weirder matchmakings, haven't we?"

"Oh yes…" Allie said, "did you hear what Catherine said about Kenneth Fletcher and Candy Miller?"

"I'm afraid it was too loud in that C-141 to overhear your conversation," Derek said, "not that I'm interested in anything concerning Miller."

"Apparently, the two have become a couple," Alison said.

"What!?" Jesse asked. "After what she has done to him?"

John shrugged.

"Love goes mysterious ways, you know. As Derek put it so nicely when Isaak got involved with Catherine, _'every Jack finds his Jill'_. Maybe Candy is his."

"From what you told me about her, I'm not sure whether I should wish him luck or feel sorry for him," Sarah remarked. "Weren't you planning on turning her into some kind of shapeshifter or something?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed, "but that'll be a slow process over several months, maybe longer. Right now, we don't seem to have another objective anyway, and Candy won't run away from us. I have a feeling she's going to enjoy her new life with Kenneth too much for that."

"Isn't there a way you could make her a little more sociable?" John asked. "I mean, I know it's part of Emily's punishment but it'll be hard to work with her if she's so oversexed and dirty-talking all the time."

"I'm afraid not," Alison replied. "As you know, administering more bots would only make things worse and…"

"Worse? How can it get any worse than that?" Allie asked.

"I'm sure we don't wanna find out," Sarah said. "But maybe Alison is at least able to change her personality a bit with her chemicals?"

"I'm afraid she's become immune to them, same as you have."

"What? But you brought her old personality back."

"Only her memories, not her personality. Her old memories were still there, they just had to be released. It was a built-in option to restore her memories, if it should ever become necessary."

"But she knows who she used to be, right?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still Candy Miller, the nymphomaniac porn slut. Doing a complete change of personality or even stopping her from talking dirty all the time, isn't possible. After all, it was part of Emily's punishment."

Everyone looked at Emily.

"Sorry," she said and shrugged, "seemed to be a good idea at the time."

"We'll somehow manage," John stated. "The test with Kenneth showed that she can be of help for us. If we have to use her, we'll try to keep her away from people as best we can."

"When I think about it," Sarah muttered, "the kind of weirdness I witnessed in the past three months could fill a book."

"Maybe one day you'll really write your memoirs and it'll be a bestseller, mom," Emily said.

"That would have to be X-rated, though," Savannah added. "For sex, nudity and violence."

Everyone laughed and, reluctantly, Sarah joined into their laughter as well.

 **-0-**

Catherine carefully approached the beach from the seaside. There were several people in the water. She thought it was better when they didn't witness a shiny metal shape slithering on land next to them like a sea serpent. Just before the water was shallow enough to stand in, she assumed her human form under water, along with the daring red bikini that had left Derek so speechless. She scanned the shore and recognized her team about a hundred yards north up the beach. Then she straightened up and exited the ocean, as if she was just one of the tourists who'd taken a swim, and slowly walked towards them on the shoreline, wringing out her hair.

"Ah, there she is," Cameron said while she rubbed sun lotion on John's back.

"Arriving dead on time," Sarah commented from her sun lounger, shielding her eyes with her hand against the sun. "Welcome to the United States of America."

"Thank you," Catherine replied smiling and hugged all of them. "How's everyone doing? Enjoying some beach time on my account? I didn't know you brought bikinis."

"We didn't," Sarah replied, "we bought them in a boutique. Would have preferred to be naked of course, but unfortunately the state of Florida is less then tolerant about public nudity."

"Where are the others?"

"Derek, Marcus, Jesse and the girls are trying their luck with playing golf," Sarah replied. "They should be back soon. John, Cam, Emily and Alison decided to keep me company."

"I can't take any pleasure in golf," John said. "Walking around in the sun for hours to put some small balls into holes? Too boring for my taste."

"Yes, boring," Alison said. "Tried it once. Unchallenging, not much fun."

"Yeah, it probably isn't when every tee ends in a hole-in-one," Sarah added sarcastically. "Also not exactly inconspicuous."

"How long did you swim?" John asked.

"19 hours, 43 minutes and 28 seconds," Catherine replied.

"Wow, not bad. I didn't know you were such a keen swimmer."

"My mimetic polyalloy is equal to water in its density. It allows me to move quite fast, up to sixty knots under water."

"Cool, too bad we can't call Guinness because I have a hunch that could be a world record."

"What about Bridger?" Emily asked.

"I removed his chip before the missile hit the plane. Unfortunately, I lost it during the fall when I changed into my protoform. I couldn't find it anymore afterwards."

"Is there a possibility the chip could have survived that?" Sarah asked.

"Yes but only a minimal one," Catherine replied. "The plane crashed eighty-six miles off the Cuban coast and seventy-six miles off the Jamaican coast. Even if the chip has stayed in one piece, the coltan alloy cap will make it sink to the bottom of the ocean very quickly, like the rest of the wreckage, where it will eventually corrode. All chips have a special coating against water penetration, but that will dissolve relatively quickly in salt water."

"Too bad it wasn't one of the self-destructing chips," Sarah said.

"Yes, too bad," Catherine agreed.

"I would have preferred to have its destruction confirmed, though" John said, "but I guess there's nothing we can do now."

He exhaled blissfully while Cameron now rubbed the sun protection onto his legs.

"So, how's it been going here?" Catherine asked. "Did Sonya hold her press conference?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"I think it went well," Sarah replied. "John Henry will have recorded it for you, so you can watch it on the way home."

"Expect us to make headlines again," John added.

"We knew that would happen. I suppose you will lay low now for a while?"

"Yeah, at least until we're out of the news again," Sarah said. "Shouldn't take too long. Presidential elections are just around the corner and the financial crisis is getting worse. Rumor has it that Lehman Brothers is in serious trouble and the President is unwilling to help them. This could trigger a fatal chain reaction in the financial markets."

"It will," Emily confirmed.

"How do you…?" Sarah asked, then hesitated. "Oh… right. You're still in the know about the next three years."

"Yes," Cameron confirmed. "The crisis was far from being over when Judgement Day happened. Future John told us."

"I hope you brought your assets to safety?" Catherine asked, "because this is going to be a major storm."

"I talked to Tim Robinson on the phone," John said. "He has already taken all necessary precautions. Our assets are safe, he's shifted them into crisis-proof forms of investment."

"Good."

"If you're interested in knowing, Catherine," John added, "as a reaction to our yesterday's operation, both presidential candidates have announced this morning that they plan to maintain the line of their predecessor as far as we are concerned. Apparently, they're satisfied with our performances and also want us off their backs."

"Excellent," Catherine replied, "it's good to know they're willing to give us the same kind of leeway that we enjoyed under the current President. I didn't expect otherwise. Will continue to make things easy for us."

"Yeah, it surely will," John agreed.

Catherine sat down on the sand next to them.

"I talked to Henry Walden the other day," she said. "A lot has been going on behind the scenes in Washington. Trials against the Shadow Council's primary leaders are about to begin. Prison sentences up to life are expected, depending on whether human lives have been verifiably sacrificed to cover things up or not. The current financial crisis also plays in our hands. After all, the most important thing for a politician is that the people are satisfied with the economy. All in all, the political circus has other things to worry about than us right now. Also, keep in mind that you are heroes and therefore currently untouchable."

"Did the Senator mention Carter?" Alison asked. "We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Carter is still working as his invisible bodyguard," Catherine replied, "and as such he is obviously doing a good job because he was able to uncover two attempts to ruin the Senator's reputation. If I'm not mistaken, Henry isn't very popular in certain circles of the military and the industry right now. After all, he has deprived the booming IT industry of a lot of revenue and the military of some prestigious projects by banning A.I. from the defense budget until further notice. So, what else happened after I flew Bridger to his wet grave?"

Together, they brought Catherine up to date with what happened after she left. She was astonished to learn about Yani and the second Alison that obviously hat relieved Jessica Casper at the button for the explosives.

"Interesting developments," Catherine said, "and some thought-provoking theses about temporal physics. I'd like to meet that Yani one day – or even better, the Future Alison, if she's still around. What about Norberto? Has he safely arrived back in Washington?"

"Yes, back home with Kate," Cameron replied. "We talked to him on the phone this morning. Believe it or not but Yani was in Washington and has met with both him and Kate earlier this week. She was responsible for uncovering Kenneth Fletcher's activities, and she has performed the upgrade on Norberto's body already."

"Astonishing," Catherine said, "that woman's getting around. And Alistair seems to have a competitor when it comes to tech stuff."

"Yeah, being from the 24th century, fumbling around with cyborgs is probably the same for her as replacing a vacuum cleaner's bag is for me," Sarah commented.

"After being categorized as _'unpredictable variable'_ by her, I'd like to meet her as well," John said with a smirk.

"So, when do we leave?" Catherine asked. "Or do you want to stay a few days longer? You seem to enjoy yourselves."

"No," Sarah replied, "we were lucky to get our rooms for one night. New guests will arrive tomorrow who have reservations. We need to check out until 02:00 p.m. A shuttle bus will take us to the airport. We only need to change into our clothes, then we're ready to go. Still more than two hours left, though. Wanna stay with us until then?"

"Of course," Catherine said and smiled. "Do you need someone to rub in the sun protection?"

"Actually, you can do that on my back," Sarah replied and turned onto her stomach.

Catherine began rubbing the lotion into Sarah's back.

"We're getting visitors," Alison observed.

They followed her gaze and saw four young men in swimming trunks approaching them.

"Looks like we got the local youth interested," John commented.

"Was just a question of time to be honest," Sarah said under her breath. "Most hotel guests are retirees and Cam, Alison and Emily are practically centerfolds in their bikinis."

The four men stopped next to them.

"Excuse us," one said. "We saw you and asked ourselves if two of you might be interested in a game of beach volleyball?"

"Well, are we?" Emily asked, looking at John.

He shrugged.

"Your decision," he replied, "but keep in mind that we'll leave in two hours."

"I'm staying with John," Cameron said.

"You'll have to do without me too," Sarah added. "I'm still not one hundred percent in shape again after the... car accident."

"I'll go," Alison said and stood up.

John could see how the two guys checked the girls out. They had trouble keeping their eyes off Emily's and Alison's breasts.

"Try not to be too hard on them," John called after them as the two walked away with the young men.

"Those guys have no idea what they've gotten themselves into, have they?" Catherine asked.

"Of course not," John replied and closed his eyes while Cameron snuggled up to him on the sun lounger. "That's the fun of it."

* * *

Half an hour later, the others returned from playing Golf and welcomed Catherine with warm hugs. After some initial hesitation, Marcus and Derek did so as well.

"You know, I have absolutely nothing against you personally," Derek said, "but knowing what you are and seeing you in this bikini seems just… wrong. Sorry. Can't help it."

"You better get used to it," Catherine replied with a smirk, "and more than that, because Isaak and I are planning on joining you for breakfast more often."

"Are you implying that in the future you will also stay 'naked' with us?" Jesse asked.

"My lovelies, it may shock you, but actually I'm _always_ naked."

* * *

Another hour passed where they discussed the previous day and its implications, or simply relaxed in the sun. However, suddenly their attention was drawn to a spot about fifty yards away, where the beach volleyball court was laid out in the sand and where Alison and Emily were playing against alternating male opponents. It looked as if they'd been beating everyone and the locals organized more and better players to come to the beach, trying to find somebody who'd finally be a match for the two.

A small crowd had gathered around the court and they were mostly cheering at the girls. Some of them might have actually enjoyed watching the sport. But John suspected that Emily and Alison playing a game in bikinis that involved a lot of jumping up and down, attracted a certain type of audience. The Connor team watched it with growing concern.

"Maybe we should step in before they end up being mentioned in the paper tomorrow," Derek said. "From what it looks like, they've gotten cocky again with their cyborg superiority and have been humiliating all the guys so far."

"I dunno," Marcus said, "I kinda like watching it."

That remark earned him a nudge from both Allie and Savannah.

"Derek's right, though," Sarah said, "maybe somebody should go tell them that we're about to leave."

"Can't you just allow them a little fun?" John asked. "They're obviously enjoying themselves. And yes, they're winning but they're holding back, I can tell. It's not like they're destroying their opponents, like they did with Mike and Andy in Oregon. They learned from their mistakes. Besides, people obviously enjoy watching them."

"Oh, really, you think?" Savannah remarked ironically.

"We shouldn't be attracting this kind of attention," Catherine said. "I have to agree with your mother, it's too short after our operation yesterday and we're only a hundred miles or so from Fredericksburg."

"Yes, John," Cameron agreed, "look, one of the spectators is making a video with his cellphone. The last thing we need, is a video on YouTube of them that goes viral."

"All right, all right," John finally agreed and stood up. "Let's get over there and tell them we're leaving. It's time to go anyway."

They got up and walked over to the small crowd.

"Girls, it's time to leave," John said as he'd pushed himself into the front. "We have a plane to catch."

His words were answered with boos and whistles from the audience.

"I'm sorry, folks," John said, "I understand you're having fun watching but as they say so beautifully: always leave them wanting more."

"Can we finish this game, John?" Emily asked. "We just need one more point."

"Sure, um… go ahead then."

"Thanks," Alison said, threw the ball in the air, jumped up and served.

The serve was set so precisely and executed with so much power that the opponents, two young men in their late twenties, didn't even have the chance to react. As a matter of fact, when they picked up the ball, everyone could see it had burst. The crowd went silent for a moment and the two opponents stood in their half of the court, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"You had to show off, hadn't you?" John said a little angrily, grabbed Alison by her hand and pulled her away with Emily following them.

Cameron snatched the cellphone away from the guy who'd filmed the game. Under his loud protests, she deleted the video, then handed the phone back to him.

"Sorry," She said flatly.

The team started to walk away, leaving the still dumbfounded small crowd behind.

"HEY!" somebody shouted behind them and one of the two young men who'd played against Alison and Emily came running after them. "WAIT!"

"We're in a hurry," Sarah said, turning around while she walked, "we have to change and check out. Our flight leaves in less than an hour".

"But… but… we didn't even get their names. They are the greatest talents I ever saw. My brother and I played at the Summer Olympics but we've never been beaten so devastatingly."

"I'm sorry, dude," Derek said and stepped into their way. "But the show is over. Go back and leave us in peace. Got it?"

Derek's gaze left no doubt that he would get physical if need be. So the guy backed up.

"Whoa, whoa… okay, man, chill out," he said and stayed behind, looking after them while scratching his head.

* * *

They quickly changed into their clothes, then checked out of the hotel and boarded a previously ordered minibus that would transport them to the airport.

"Anyone watching us?" John asked.

"No," Alison replied, "not that I can tell."

"That was too close," Sarah remarked. "We mustn't become reckless now."

"What were you thinking?" John asked. "If those boys really were at the Olympics, they belong to the best in the world. Let's hope that word of your showing off stays at that beach and doesn't get out of Naples."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, "but those guys were so cocksure after we beat their friends with ease, they probably thought _'oh, we're going to show those pretty girls with their nice boobs how to really play this game'_."

"Well, I hope you don't mind me saying so," Marcus said, "but you _are_ two pretty girls with nice boobs and no one who meets you for the first time would even begin to suspect that you're more than, well, beautiful women with great breasts."

"Oh God, that's so sexist, Marcus," Allie said and rolled her eyes.

"But it's true," he defended himself. "Especially when they wear bikinis that leave nothing to imagination."

"Does that reflect your opinion of us?" Emily asked with a smirk. "Beautiful chicks with nice tits?"

"WHAT!? No!" Marcus said in protest. "I was just speaking from the perspective of those guys back there."

"Oh, so you don't like our tits then?" Alison asked.

Marcus looked at her, about to reply something, then changed his mind and smiled.

"Nice try," he said, "but I'm not the one who's given almost all the females in the team bigger breasts on their own requests. I'm not the one with a breast fixation here."

"I think this discussion better ends here and now," Sarah said authoritatively, looking suspiciously at the driver who eyed them in his rear view mirror.

"Lucky for us, I think he only understands Spanish," Alison said, "his brain activities seem to indicate he didn't get a word of what we were talking about."

Sarah smiled and looked at the driver.

"¿Estás bien, hombre?" she asked.

He looked back at her.

"Sí, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Disfrutaste de Naples?"

"Sí, mucho."

"¿Hablas inglés?" Savannah asked.

„Sólo un poquito. Acabo de llegar de Cuba," the driver replied.

"¿Tienes familia aquí?"

"Sí, mi hermana ha vivido aquí durante diez años. Todavía vivo con ella y sus tres hijos. Su marido murió hace poco".

"Estoy seguro de que serás feliz aquí," John said.

"Why do I suddenly feel left out of the conversation?" Derek asked.

"Because you're the only one here who isn't fluent in Spanish?" Jesse asked. "Shame on you, being a native Angeleno."

 **-0-**

The flight back home was uneventful. Now that their mission was accomplished and no new enemies were in sight, John felt a little like falling into a hole, as if not really knowing what to do next. He looked out of the window, seeing the United States of America passing down below. The world looked so calm and peaceful from above the clouds.

"Are you alright, John?" Savannah asked, "You seem a little… preoccupied."

"It's nothing," he replied, "I'm only thinking about what's next?"

"Don't you worry," Alison said, sensing his thoughts, "we'll find things for us to do. We can be very creative."

"Normally things find us," John argued.

"True. But why not enjoying the fact that there's nothing for us to do right now?"

"Yes, John," Emily agreed, "so far, you spent your life hiding, running, always fearing to be recognized, killed, or arrested. Always suspecting a trap behind everything. It's time you learn to do what boys of your age usually do."

"You need to step out into the world and embrace it, discover it for yourself," Cameron added.

"Discover it for myself?" John asked grinning. "You mean for us, right?"

"We are one, aren't we?" Cameron asked back.

"Yeah, it would feel nice for a change to walk out of the door without carrying a gun with me all the time."

"Dude," Marcus said, "when they are with you, you don't need a weapon. _They_ are your weapons."

John chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed, "no matter what, I'll always be the best protected man in the world, right?"

"You bet," Emily said and kissed him.

"What are you all planning to do, now that all this is over?" John asked around.

Savannah answered first.

"My mother offered me a job as an intern," she said, looking at Catherine. "She wants me to become her assistant and maybe take over the A.I. division. Alistair is a brilliant engineer but he's not so good as a department leader. He's a little uncomfortable with bossing people around. I think I'll accept the offer."

"I'm glad to hear that," Catherine replied, grabbing her daughter's hand.

"I've been toying with the idea of studying," Allie said, "maybe I'll sign up for UCLA. I would like to become a physician."

"A physician?" John asked. "I'd have never guessed you're interested in medicine."

"We can enroll together," Sydney said, "I've worked as a field doctor before but I was only trained by my older sister. A real medical degree would be nice."

"I'd like to go back to CalArts," Jody stated, "I wanna resume my art studies. Well, that is, with my new looks, it's probably back to the start."

"And I think I'm going to finish high school first," Lauren said. "And then, who knows? UCLA doesn't sound like a too bad idea but not medicine. Somehow I feel more drawn to the School of Law."

"School of law?" Allie asked, "Do you want to become a lawyer?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe I can work for Tim Robinson later. I'm sure John would put in a word for me, wouldn't you?"

"Uh… sure," John said. "But you have to be really good, Tim's law firm is one of the best in the state of California. I'm sure his demands are high."

"What about you, Anne?" Savannah asked.

"Studying seems like a good idea. But I feel myself more drawn towards Caltech. I'll ask Wendy if there is an uncomplicated way for me to enroll myself. After all, she knows that I already have three doctoral degrees and am more than qualified to begin studies."

"Future Anne said she had seven doctoral degrees," Alison gave her to consider, "of course, we never really got to talk to her about it."

"No, unfortunately not," Anne replied and looked down for a moment but then up again and smiled. "But maybe I can beat her."

"I'm sure you can," Sarah said, stroking her arm.

"As I already said, Sonya offered me a job with Team JUHCY," Marcus stated, "including a full rehabilitation and reinstatement to my former life. I think I'm going to accept her offer. After all, I'll always be a soldier and I need that kind of life."

"Sounds like a perspective," John said, "you'd make a fine addition."

"Don't move away too far, though," Savannah said to Marcus, "Allie and I still need you as our friend with benefits."

Everyone laughed.

"I've always wanted to have a farm," Derek said a little absentmindedly. "That's what I dreamed about in the tunnels when we were waiting for the next attack of the machines. My own land, some animals, and the vastness of nature around me."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Jesse commented.

"The question is, would that be something for you as well?" Derek asked. "Hard, honest work on a farm isn't for everyone."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out," she replied with a wink.

"Um… didn't you spend the past two months renovating and upgrading the Burbank house, so you can move in?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Sarah added. "I always thought the two of you wanted to move in there after it was finished."

Derek sighed.

"That was the plan," he said, "but maybe we should reconsider. Let's face it, our lives have moved away from Burbank and going back there would feel like… I don't know… a step backwards."

"What do you intend to do with the house then?" John asked. "Selling it seems unrealistic with all the modifications."

"I don't know," Derek said. "Maybe we could use it as a safe house in case things get ugly. The Burbank house would be a good place because of its strategic location. Also, it's not as high profile as our other places."

"The properties of the three Gray leaders will be up for auction soon," Cameron said. "The Stentz Ranch in Tehachapi might be a nice place for you, Derek. And it's still within driving distance from Los Angeles."

"Interesting thought," Catherine agreed. "Are we also interested in buying the other properties?"

"I kinda like the Montecito mansion," Sarah said, "I could imagine Charley and me there, starting a big family. And it would also put me into a comfortable distance to my son and his wives, something that should be mandatory for all parents from a certain age on."

"Oh, come on, mom," John said. "You're not the average, run-of-the-mill kind of mother-in-law and you know that. The rules don't apply to you. You can always stay with us."

"Maybe," Sarah said, "but have you ever wondered if I want to? Think about it, John. You have three wonderful wives and also Savannah and Allie. They all love you and can protect you a lot better than I ever could. No, John, you don't need me anymore, you need to start your own life. It's time for me to think of myself for a change. I want to start my life all over again, trying to forget about Terminators and Skynet and Judgement Day. Montecito is just the right distance. Nobody will ever just stop by. I know that Charley agrees. He'll be glad when all this is over. I owe it to him."

"But what about the lighthouse?" Allie asked. "Are you going to sell it?"

"Why, would you be interested?"

"Well, I don't know but… John and his women have the beach house in Malibu. Maybe we could also use it as our private little weekend hideaway by the sea?"

"A love nest?" Sarah asked. "Not sure if Charley would be fond of that idea."

Everyone chuckled.

"By the way, I found a job for Louise's father," Catherine said, "he could start working as a teacher at a private school in Dana Point. The job is very well paid and I'm sure Miss Quinn will find a job in the vicinity as well."

"Dana Point?" Emily asked. "But that's in Orange County."

"It's only eight miles from Laguna Beach, though," Catherine replied, "they could move from The Castle in Beverly Hills into Gonzalez' former house. I'm interested in buying it. John could buy the Stentz Ranch and I'll somehow convince Isaak to bid for the Montecito property, which will be the most expensive one. It will look better when the properties aren't sold to a single person."

"I agree," John said. "I kinda fell in love with the Castle. The place is a dream and it has a history. Would be nice to live there once the Quinns moved out again."

"And what about the loft?" Allie asked.

"The loft will always be our headquarters and our fallback position because of its proximity to Zeira Corp and the security it offers," John replied. "I've been thinking of extending the underground tunnel to connect the loft with Zeira Corp. The distance is only 2.2 miles as the crow flies and the tunnel is already a mile long. It's almost sixty feet underground, so no risk that it might be detected. We could install some vehicle on rails to go to the other end. I'm sure it would be technically possible."

"That'd be a project for years to come, though," Catherine said. "Will be hard to build something like that below the city without all the seismographic sensors in L.A. noticing it. The only reason the tunnel has not yet been found is because it was built in the sixties and passes under built-up industrial areas and railway tracks."

"It's just an idea," John said. "Would be nice to have a direct connection between our headquarters and the Babylon Labs."

"Don't forget that the loft is also our home," Savannah stated.

"True, but that doesn't mean we have to stay there all the time," Alison replied. "For one, the traffic around Downtown is a menace. It takes ages to get in and out of there. Not ideal if we're pressed for time."

"I agree," Cameron said, "besides, home is where we are, isn't it?"

"It is indeed," John agreed smiling.

"The loft, the beach house, the Castle, Cliffside Drive and maybe Burbank house?" Savannah listed, "We'd be alternating a lot!"

"So what?" John asked shrugging, "it would be much harder to track us down when we constantly change our location. Think about it, people are looking for the three _Los Angeles cyborg girls_. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of settling down in one place like mom and Derek. Cam, Alison and Emily are celebrities and if you ask me, their fame will increase in the future. We might be forced to move between locations someday. And the more alternatives we have, the better."

"But will we be able to keep our tradition of having breakfast together?" Sydney asked. "I kinda got used to this big family get-together every day."

"Well, it will be hard to keep that up when mom and Charley are in Montecito and Derek and Jesse in Tehachapi," John said. "But I see no reason why the rest of us couldn't continue with it. After all, Maria and José will also remain in Cliffside House."

"This talk of separating and going our own ways somehow depresses me," Lauren commented. "I wish we could all stay together like we are now."

"Changes are a part of life," Sarah replied smiling, "consider them an opportunity."

"Yes," Alison said, "and if Future Anne was right, the family will grow enormously over the next few decades. From today's point of view, the number of our properties and houses may be abundant, but in a few years it will look quite differently, that can already be said. We have to plan for the future and we have to do it now."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, September 6th – 04:23 p.m.**

 **The Caribbean Sea, south of Grand Cayman**

Jeffrey Clark was driving his boat back towards Georgetown. All in all, it had been a fairly good day. He had taken a few American tourists out for a deep-sea fishing tour and they had caught some decent tuna and a marlin. The atmosphere on board was exuberant when the guests on the boat toasted their success with some hard liquor. Suddenly, one of the tourists pointed out at sea.

"THERE! WHAT'S THAT?" he shouted over the engine noise and the sound of the water breaking on the boat's hull.

"LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING'S FLOATING IN THE WATER!" another replied.

"WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!" a third one said, "TELL JEFFREY!"

The man climbed up the small ladder towards the man on the wheel.

"Hey, Jeffrey," he said, "look over there. Can we check that out?"

Jeffrey looked into the direction the guest had pointed to and saw something white floating in the water.

"Sure," he replied and brought the ship about. "But it's probably just flotsam."

Moments later, they had reached the spot and Jeffrey stopped his boat.

"That looks like leather upholstery from some kind of seat," one of the tourists said. "Anyone got a boat hook?"

With a little effort, they brought the shredded remains on board. It indeed seemed to be the tattered and torn remains of a white leather seat.

"Wasn't there a plane shot down by the Cubans yesterday?" one of the tourists asked.

"Yes," Jeffrey replied, "A stolen business jet from Florida. But that was about eighty miles east. The Gulfstream could have carried it here, though."

"Is there any more of it?"

Everyone looked around on the surrounding ocean as the boat was swaying gently in the waves. But there was nothing else in sight.

"Looks like it's just this one piece. It probably stayed afloat because there's still a pocket of air left in it."

"We need to deliver it to the authorities," Jeffrey said. "I'll store it down below."

And with that, he took the tattered and torn leather upholstery and brought it below deck into his cabin. He didn't notice how a hard object slipped out of it and how it vanished under his bunk.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, September 6th – 05:55 p.m.**

 **Malibu**

After they'd landed at LAX, the majority of the team drove to Malibu. Alison and Catherine, though, drove to Zeira Corp where they would meet with Steve Goldman. After Alison had implanted the necessary artificial memories in their prisoners, he would receive Vincent DeBruyn and Roger Smithers. The two would believe they had been on the run for weeks before the FBI finally arrested them.

Charley, Louise, Isaak and Eve welcomed the rest of them enthusiastically at Cliffside House.

"So, what were you doing while we had fun in Florida?" John asked.

"Planning a route," Louise replied happily.

"A route?" Sarah asked, "you mean for the honeymoon world trip?"

"Yup."

"Oh boy, let me guess, it only contains sunny places around the equator?"

"No, Sarah," Isaak replied, "I think we found a nice, well-balanced route that offers something for everyone. Come, I'll show you."

He walked inside and followed them. On the dining table lay a large world map that was glued on a piece of wood. Pins were stuck into it and they were connected with a Sharpie.

"Hmmm… interesting," Emily said, but that will take more than just four months, if I'm not mistaken."

"It depends," Isaak replied, "we could skip some ports and stay longer in others. At this point it's only a basis for discussion, but if we want to leave in two months, it will require a lot of planning in advance. We have to reserve berths, pre-order fuel and supplies, the crew has to prepare as well. The sooner we start planning, the better. I suggest we agree on a route and then I'll hand it over to the captain who will take care of the details."

"Sounds good," John said. "Can I take a look?"

"Sure," Louise said and turned the map around for John to watch.

The preliminary route started in Long Beach, of course, and went south. First stop was in Puerto Vallarta in Mexico, then the line continued south, through the Panama Canal and towards the Caribbean. Their next stop would be St. John, followed by St. Lucia. From there, they'd cross the Atlantic, stopping at Madeira and then onwards to Casablanca in Morocco, on the western coast of Africa.

Then they'd be going north, stopping in Lisbon in Portugal, and Southampton in Britain. They'd be spending Christmas and New Year's Eve in a Norwegian fjord and would then resume their journey towards Kiel in Germany at the Baltic Sea. From there, they'd continue to Saint Petersburg in Russia. Heading back through the Baltic Sea again, they'd go through the Kiel Canal and back into the North Sea, heading towards the Mediterranean where they'd stop in Barcelona, Monte Carlo, Sicily, Venice, Crete and Alexandria.

Through the Suez Canal, they'd visit Oman and the United Arab Emirates. Then they'd go south on the eastern coast of Africa, stopping in Mombasa in Kenya and Cape Town in South Africa. Going back into the Indian Ocean again, they'd visit the islands of Mauritius and the Seychelles before turning north-east towards Colombo in Sri Lanka.

From there the trip would go towards Bangkok, Singapore and Hong-Kong before reaching Shanghai. They'd cross the East China Sea and go to Tokyo next, and from there southward to Australia, where they'd stop in Darwin, Perth and Sydney before crossing the Tasmanian Sea towards New Zealand. After stopping in Wellington, the journey would finally reach Polynesia and Hawaii before returning to Long Beach from there.

"That's one hell of a trip," Derek said. "How long will that take, considering that we'd spend a couple of days in each port?"

"I'd reckon five to six months," Isaak replied. "I know it's a long time but if you ask me, you need such a long break. You need to get away from it all for half a year to recharge your batteries. And as a side-effect, you'll also get to know the world you've chosen to save, in a very comfortable way. A win-win situation, if you ask me."

"Well?" John asked, looking around, "what do you say?"

"I'd need to do _sooo_ much shopping before that," Jody replied. "After all, I haven't got many clothes yet and when we visit so many countries in so many climate zones, I definitely need to top up."

"Yeah, same goes for me," Anne said. "I definitely need to stock up on clothes."

"Me too," Allie agreed, "my old clothes don't fit anymore, had to give it all to Cam."

"I have to admit, it looks very tempting," Sarah said. "I'm getting restless just looking at it."

"It looks fantastic," Jesse agreed. "I happen to know that such a trip with a normal cruise ship would easily cost fifty to sixty thousand dollars per capita."

"I wish we could start tomorrow," Savannah added.

"But this will be awfully expensive, Isaak," John said.

"Nah, don't worry about that, John. After all, we're friends, neighbors, and you're the closest thing to a real family I ever had. Besides… what the hell? You only live once."

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, September 6th – 09:45 p.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

Catherine and Alison had joined them again, and Maria's dinner at Cliffside Drive had been fantastic as always. Everyone was suddenly very enthusiastic about the idea of driving around the world with the "Rising Star". Consequently, there was only this one topic of conversation throughout the evening until John, Savannah, Allie and the three cyborg girls finally decided to go home to the loft. As they were rolling towards the cul-de-sac in the three where the loft was, Alison suddenly stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Something wrong?" John asked. "Why did you stop?"

"I've been thinking," she said. "From now on, we'll be living a relatively quiet and peaceful life, at least as long as no new enemy comes along. This is a turning point for all of us."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think we should capture this day in a certain way, perpetuate it for ourselves? Isn't that what people do on special occasions?"

"I don't know where you're going with this."

"I think I understand," Cameron said.

"Yes, so do I," Emily added.

"We should have something to remember this day by," Alison explained. "Something that will always remind us of it."

"You're talking about a memento?" Allie asked.

"I didn't know you needed a souvenir," Savannah said.

"We don't _need_ one," Alison replied, "but we _want_ one."

"There's still light in Marvin's photo studio," Emily said, looking out of the side window.

"You're talking about a photograph," John stated, beginning to understand.

"Yes, a group photo," Cameron confirmed, "of the six of us. Marvin owes us."

"Why only the six of us?" Allie asked. "Shouldn't we take a picture of the whole team?"

"We can do that at the weddings," Alison said. "I think what Alison means is that we need something just for the six of us, something special and intimate."

John looked at her appraisingly.

"Is there anything Yani has told you about our future?" John asked frowning. "Something you won't tell us? Is that the reason why you want to make such a photo?"

"She said that we six are the origin."

"The origin?" Savannah asked. "The origin of what?"

"She wouldn't say," Alison replied, "but in the moment she said that, she seemed to be a little lost in reverie, I could sense that. Whatever our role is in the future, people obviously feel very strongly about it. Hence the idea to commemorate this moment for the six of us."

"Well," Allie said, "then why are we still sitting in the car? Let's go in there and talk to Marvin."

They got out and entered the artist colony, walking into the small yard in front of Marvin Flint's "Dystopian Photo Studio". The door was open, so they entered and climbed up the stairs to the first floor towards the room where, only two weeks ago, they'd found him surrounded by thugs from Las Vegas. John followed the five women with a certain hesitation.

"You don't seem to be too enthusiastic about it, John," Allie said.

"Let's just say that I don't like this feeling that our lives are predetermined, that we have a certain fate we can't run away from. I wasn't comfortable with it when everyone saw the future leader of mankind in me and I'm certainly not comfortable with knowing that somehow we're destined to be the _'origin'_ of something that people will look back with reverie on in three hundred years."

"Cheer up, John," Savannah said and linked arms with him. "Don't always be such a miserable spoilsport. Come on, let's have some fun."

* * *

And fun they had.

Surprising Marvin while he was still working on pictures on his PC, they quickly convinced him to arrange for a group photo of them all. They tried different poses and finally decided on all of them standing, with John in the middle.

"That'll be the official version," Alison said. "Can you make a poster-sized print for us that we can hang on the wall?"

"With pleasure," Marvin replied with a wink. "If this will be the _official_ version, will there be an unofficial one as well?"

"Of course," Emily said, "we need one to decorate our bedroom wall."

"Bedroom wall?" John asked, "What do you… Oh, no."

He sighed as he saw her starting to undress.

"Great idea!" Savannah exclaimed. "Let's all get naked and make a nude group photo."

John resisted only half-heartedly, knowing very well that he wouldn't have a chance against his five women, three of them being cyborgs.

It didn't stop at a group photo. Little by little the five girls got into it, posing in different, very revealing positions for Marvin's camera, sometimes alone, sometimes in groups or in pairs and finally, they succeeded in including John as well. Hesitantly at first, then with growing enthusiasm he let himself be infected by the erotically charged atmosphere and went with the flow.

As it turned out, Marvin was an excellent and very professional photographer. He knew how to make them feel comfortable and look even more beautiful on photos than they already were, using all the tricks with lighting and other effects of nude photography without ever drifting into porn territory, remaining strictly erotic, no matter how revealing it was. When they finally got dressed again, three hours had passed and hundreds of pictures had been taken.

"It's too bad I can't sell these to magazines," Marvin stated as they browsed through the results of the shooting on his monitor. "I don't suppose I can buy any of them from you?"

"Nope," John said. "We'll take the memory chip with us and do the post-processing ourselves. Once we have decided to use some of them as posters for decoration, we will contact you. And then we'll pay for it, of course."

"Oh no, you won't," Marvin insisted. "You will never pay for anything I do for you. Consider it a life-long, unlimited voucher that never loses its validity. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving me from those thugs, paying my debts and healing me from my gambling addiction. Besides, I really enjoyed working with you. You're naturals, all of you. Are you sure you don't want to start careers in modelling?"

"Quite sure," Alison said, "but thanks for the compliment."

"I'm doing a shooting with some models on Santa Catalina Island on Tuesday. It's for a 2009 calendar. Anyone interested in joining us?"

John chuckled.

"You just can't let go, can you?"

"Hey, five of the most beautiful girls in all of California are living next door to me," Marvin replied, "what kind of photographer would I be if I wouldn't try to get them in front of my camera as often as possible?"

"Marvin," Savannah said, "I'm sure some of us would like to do that. But you have to keep in mind that for what we do, we have to work inconspicuously in public. It wouldn't be good if we'd be recognized as _'that calendar girl',_ being asked for an autograph while we're watching a bad guy."

Marvin sighed.

"Right," he said, "I understand. It's just that, well… don't get me wrong but hiding such beauty from the world is a shame, really. Doesn't matter if human or cyborg."

"Well, I fully agree with you," John replied, "all of them are pieces of art. But unfortunately, we cannot exhibit them in public."

The five girls smiled warmly at John for the compliment.

"We gotta go now," he said.

"I feel privileged knowing you," Marvin stated as he shook hands with all of them. "Pop in whenever you feel like it."

"We will," Cameron assured, winked at him and then they left.

Marvin sighed.

"What a neighborhood," he said.

 **-0-**

* * *

 **Sunday, September 21st – 06:48 p.m _. (Two weeks later)_**

 **Oxnard**

Alistair watched from his car as Yani returned to her motel room after buying some groceries. So, it was true. Future Alison had brought her here and she was still in the same room. But why a motel in Oxnard?

He'd needed two weeks to decide on whether to come here or not. Should he get out and confront her? Wouldn't that look like he was spying on her? Would she think he was a snoop, a stalker even? Or was John right when he said that she had deliberately laid a trail of bread crumbs for him to follow? Why else did Yani leave her cell phone so obviously on the table?

She could have simply taken out the SIM card, then Alistair wouldn't have found the number of Future Alison's cell phone and would have never put John Henry on it. Did the two want him to come here? Well, they had succeeded. He'd even taken it upon him to get one of the Zeira Corp company cars just to drive here, despite still not being really comfortable behind the wheel.

While he was still pondering about what to do next, someone knocked on the window of the passenger door. Alistair startled. It was Yani, grinning at him through the glass. He lowered the window.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said and held up a paper bag. I bought some burgers. Let me in?"

Blushing, Alistair unlocked the passenger door and Yani slipped in.

"How did you…?" he began.

"Rear window," she said before he could finish his sentence. "I climbed out and surprised you. Took you some time to get here. How was Florida? If you go by the news, the operation was a complete success. Cheeseburger?"

She handed him a wrapped burger, unpacked a bag of fries and put it into the cupholder. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"I missed you, baby," she said.

Alistair was flabbergasted.

"Uh… I missed you, too… thank you," was all he could reply and slowly unwrapped the food.

"You're probably wondering how I know you'd come here," she said, chewing some fries.

"I suppose you and Future Alison laid out a trail for me?"

"Oh, you know about her? Good. Saves me some explanations."

"What are you doing here, Yani? Why have you been hiding in a motel for two weeks?"

She kept chewing, not willing to talk with a full mouth.

"I wasn't sure if I should stay and wait for you to find me," she finally said. "I was torn between running and staying. Finally, I decided to stay."

"You're not making any sense."

"Eat up, then I'll show you," she replied.

Alistair bit in his cheeseburger and chewed.

"Did you fill everyone in about me?"

He nodded.

"Yes… you said I could do that after the attack."

"I did. They now probably wonder what kind of girl I am?"

"Naturally. However, you'll be happy to hear that they won't be looking for you."

"Excellent. How did they find out about _her_?"

"You mean Future Alison?"

"Yes."

"They put one and one together after I showed them the tracing results of her phone. Is she still alive?"

"Why shouldn't she be?"

"She was buried under the rubble when the G.A.O.L. buildings collapsed."

"Oh… well, I guess she had a plan. She's the best and brightest, you know. In my future, she holds a very important position. That's why she needs to go back soon."

"So… she is part of the time loop?"

"Oh, yes, but only for a short time. Her presence is only temporary because I couldn't be in two places at the same time. She'll return to the future soon."

"I always thought the time loop began with your arrival in South Dakota."

"No, it began with _her_ arrival a couple of weeks earlier."

"I see. Truth to be told, I'm starting to feel like a puppet in your game."

"It's not _my_ game," Yani replied, "and it's over for now, at least as far as Los Angeles is concerned. I'd like to spend some time with you now."

"You left out some details when you explained your mission here. You kept the whole _'guardian-of-the-time-loop-who's-supposed-to-protect-the-anchor-points'_ angle from me, letting me believe that your mission was only here with me."

"I'm sorry, but you surely understand that I couldn't tell you before the attack against G.A.O.L., don't you? Now you know. And now you probably understand why I'll have to leave you again in a while."

"When the next _anchor point_ gets near?"

"Uh-huh. But don't worry, I'll be checking on you regularly. In a manner of speaking, you are _my_ anchor point here. You give me strength and comfort."

"Did it occur to you to ask me if I'm okay with that role?"

"No, I know you'll be okay with it."

"Really? What makes you so sure?"

"Hey… time traveler."

"Right."

Alistair put the last bite of the burger into his mouth, chewed and gulped it down.

"You don't happen to have some soda in your room?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Yani replied and got out of the car. "Come, I wanna show you something."

He followed her to the room. She opened the door and the two entered.

"Not much, but for the past two weeks, it was home."

Suddenly, a baby started crying and Alistair's eyes fell on a cradle next to the bed he hadn't noticed right away.

"What the…?" he asked. "Who's baby is that?"

"There's something you need to know," she said a little sheepishly and pulled him towards the cradle, "I wasn't sure if I should tell you but I made up my mind and stayed here in the motel until you found me. The other option would have been to run and hide, but I had a lot of time to think about it and figured you have a right to know. Besides, your future self probably knew as well."

Yani picked up the pacifier that had slipped from the little one's mouth, put it back in again, and the crying stopped. She picked the baby up and turned around to face Alistair, gently rocking the child in her arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Alistair asked on the verge of hyperventilating. "Who's baby is that? Did you kidnap it?"

"The baby is mine," she replied matter-of-factly, "I gave birth to it two days ago in this room. Was very easy, almost no pain, didn't need any assistance."

"WHAT!?" Alistair asked uncomprehending.

"Remember that I felt sick in the morning? It was because I was pregnant. Turned out the pregnancy went a lot faster with me because of my genetic uniqueness and my accelerated cell regeneration. Instead of nine months, it only needed three weeks until it was born."

"What? But… you said… I mean… you said you couldn't get… wait a second… three weeks? Who's the father?"

"Take a guess," Yani replied smiling, still rocking her baby.

Suddenly, Alistair felt very dizzy.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 25th – 02:05 p.m _. (Four days later)_**

 **Malibu**

The whole team had gathered in the conference room of Cliffside House, looking at the monitor that showed Sonya's face. Alistair, John Henry and Catherine were also connected.

"Have you decided to join us for the big moment?" Sonya asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," John replied. "Same goes for the others. The girls even put on bikinis for you."

Sonya rolled her eyes and shook her head. In the off, they could hear Zoe sniggering.

The picture changed to that of a handheld camera. It panned over what used to be the G.A.O.L. campus, now a collection of piled-up rubble and debris.

"I'm impressed how fast you got to the third sub level," Catherine said.

"With no people unaccounted for, the clean-up work could be done very quickly," Zoe replied, who was obviously holding the camera, "and we set our priority on getting to the third sub level of the administrative building where the room with the Jericho Device used to be."

"You guys joined us just in time," Sonya said. "See that truck-mounted crane over there? It's about to lift the concrete slab under which the room was. I don't want to destroy any hope but so far we found absolutely nothing that has been left intact. We found coins that look like a train had run over them, and an old, mechanical typewriter, made from cast iron that was pressed into a chunk of metal no thicker than an inch. Do you still believe you'll find the remains of a second Alison down there?"

"Actually," Sarah replied, "there've been wagers. Some of us betted that there'll be nothing under there, others betted that we'll find the intact body of Future Alison, and some have betted on the third option."

"There is a third option?" Zoe asked.

"That you'll find something nobody expected," John explained.

"I see."

Everyone fell silent as they looked at the monitor that showed how the crane slowly lifted a big chunk of reinforced concrete out of a deep pit. Zoe stood right next to it with her camera. She alternated between panning down into the pit and up towards the slab of concrete that was dangling on a massive chain.

"Zoe?" Alison asked, "can you zoom in on the underside of the slab?"

"Did you see something?" John asked.

"Not sure," she replied.

"What did you see?" Zoe asked, "I can't make out anything."

"I notice a pattern of fine cracks, as if something has slightly dented the slab."

"You're right," Zoe replied. "I also detect a heat signature around those cracks."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked.

"It means," Emily replied, "that until a few moments ago, there was an energy source under this concrete slab that produced heat."

"Based on the rate at which the heat signature dissipates," Zoe said, "there was something very warm underneath until it was lifted."

"Did anyone there notice someone or something getting out of the pit after the concrete slab was lifted?" John asked.

"You mean a woman that looked like Alison perhaps?" Sonya asked. "Sorry, John, there was nobody. But I can ask the crew if somebody saw someone or something climbing out. The pit is forty feet deep, it would definitely have been noticed."

"There's nothing down there," Zoe added, panning the camera down into the pit. "You can make out the remaining walls of the rooms. The concrete slab was lifted exactly from the position where the room with the button was located. Whatever was the source of that heat signature, must have been buried underneath for the past two weeks."

"And whatever or whoever it was, it's gone now," Sonya added.

"Interesting," Alistair said, "I should have betted on the third option."

"Is it possible that a Future Alison could have been buried down there and survived the ordeal for two weeks?" John asked. "Please approach it with an open mind. We're talking of an Alison here with the knowledge of the 24th century."

"It's really hard to say," Alistair replied. "Fifty years ago nobody had thought it possible that we would be using smartphones today. Nobody would have guessed how much connected we'd all become, thanks to the Internet. On the other hand, by their predictions we should have a moon base by now or drive in nuclear-powered cars around. It's impossible to determine what humanity will be capable of in 324 years."

"Okay, then how about an educated guess?" Sarah asked.

Alistair rocked his head from one side to the other.

"I guess…" he slowly said, "if a Future Alison had some kind of protective force field, it would draw a lot of energy to keep it active for such a long time. And of course that would leave a heat imprint in the concrete for a couple of minutes. Was there any other radiation? Residue from a time bubble maybe?"

"No," Zoe replied, "only heat."

John sighed and looked around.

"Well then…" he said, "I guess we must assume that Alison's doppelganger from the future escaped one way or another from down there and obviously doesn't want to be seen or found."

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"It's obvious that this is supposed to remain a mystery," she stated, "and we're not supposed to know the answers. I suggest we leave it at that and be happy that everyone survived."

John also sighed.

"This has been anti-climactic," he said, "I really hoped we'd find something. If not the real thing, then maybe at least some explanation."

"Looks like we're going away empty-handed," Catherine agreed.

"I guess we'll be switching off now," Sonya said, "and then call it a day."

"Alright then," John acknowledged, looking disappointed, "thanks for the effort."

"Don't mention it."

The monitor that had shown Sonya and the video feet, went dark.

"I guess that was it," Derek said. "Looks like we're left with guessing again."

"Well, I better get back to work then," Catherine replied. "Dinner tonight at your house?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," Sarah said.

"Wait!" Louise called, "What about Porter? How is he? My parents asked when he'll be back again."

"Another week, maybe two," Alistair replied, "His biological shell has regrown but it's kinda out of shape. I was hoping that Alison could help out with her nanobots. It would make plastic surgery unnecessary. We would like to avoid calling in a plastic surgeon."

"I'll see what I can do," Alison said. "I'm sure there is a way. But we should be prepared that his looks will change."

"No kidding," Alistair said, "the blood samples we received, apparently were from a group of African Americans."

"Well, I'm sure nobody will have a problem with that," John said and looked at Louise. "And your parents should know that he won't stay with them forever. As soon as they moved to Laguna Beach and assumed their new identity, a bodyguard won't be necessary anymore."

"They know that," Louise said, "it's just that… somehow Porter has become a member of the family."

Sarah sighed.

"Don't we know that feeling…" she commented.

"Oh, one more thing," Alistair said.

"Yes?" John asked.

"It's about the sunken load of coltan you mentioned."

"What about it?"

"I drove to the location you described. It'll be difficult to salvage it. There are rocks under the cliffs and the breaking waves would make diving very difficult. But it's a rather isolated place. Maybe a mobile crane could be brought there in the middle of the night."

"You went all the way out there just to take a look?" Sarah asked,

"Yes," Alistair replied, _"and to check on the motel in Oxnard where Yani had stayed,"_ he added in his thoughts. "Why are you asking?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Never mind," she said. "I know that you desperately need the refined coltan."

"Indeed, we do," Catherine agreed and smiled. "After all, Alistair will need to be kept busy while we're on our honeymoon trip."

"You're too kind," Alistair replied sourly.

 **-0-**

 **Thursday, September 25th – 09:59 p.m _._**

 **Los Angeles**

After dinner, they'd returned home to the loft.

Night had fallen and John stood alone at the end of the roof garden, looking towards the skyline of L.A. As always, the city was brightly lit and gave this impression of eternal wakefulness. John listened to the sounds coming up from the Piggyback Railway Yard. Together with the distant noise of the roads and highways, this resulted in a carpet of sound that he had come to find very soothing. The sound of life. His mother preferred the quietness of the desert, with the only sound at night being the crickets - probably because when their noise suddenly stopped, it usually meant that something was coming.

John wanted to be alone for a moment to take it all in before going back into the loft. His women had respected his wish and remained inside. He took a deep breath. In the past three weeks, he'd stood there often, lost in his thoughts, leaned over the railing, enjoying the fact that there were no more plans or schemes, no more threats to respond to and no more enemies to fight. At least for now. Their lives would be long, surely there would be many obstacles in the way. But right now and from where he stood, the world looked fine to him. All was good.

Suddenly, he sensed a movement behind him and he turned around.

"Alison," he said, "what is it?"

"We need to talk, John," she replied.

"O-kay? Can't it wait a few minutes?"

It was then that he noticed her hair was braided into a plait while she had worn it open the whole day. And it had a silver streak in it.

"Hey, that looks good on you," he said, "How did you do that so quickly?"

"No time to explain here and now," she replied and took a step closer, touching his mouth with her finger.

The moment her fingertips touched his lips, he lost consciousness.

* * *

When John came around again, he saw street lights flying by at regular intervals. A car. He was in a car. Judging by the speed and the rhythm of the tires running over grooves in the road, on a freeway or Interstate. And there was something else. A very distinctive engine noise. He looked to his left. Alison sat next to him and drove. His eyes fell on a yellow emblem with a prancing horse on the steering wheel. A Ferrari. They were in a Ferrari. With a soft top. And they were both naked!

"Hello, husband," she said with a smile.

"How… why? What are we doing here?"

"I jumped off the roof with you in my arms."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry but it was necessary, I mustn't be seen by the others."

John looked at her warily and noticed that she didn't wear her necklace with the locket. Then it hit him. The silver streak in her hair!

"You are the Alison from the future," he stated. "The one who relieved Jessica at the button."

"Yes," she replied, "I have just arrived in Los Angeles again after taking the first flight out of Tampa."

He looked at her right hand.

"You're wearing a ring," he stated.

"Yes, our wedding ring. Eventually we were all married legally. I carried it in my mouth through the time bubble and will do so again when I return."

John saw a sign pass by. They were on Interstate 110, heading south, in a red Ferrari, totally naked.

"Shouldn't we put some clothes on?" he asked.

"Unnecessary," she replied, "I won't need them anymore. However, I packed some for you, you can get dressed when we arrive."

"Arrive where?"

"At the Port of Los Angeles."

"Why don't you give them to me now? We're on an Interstate, in a Ferrari! People look at us! I feel exposed."

"Relax, John. The windows are tinted. Nobody will see us in the dark."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap? Oh, John, that's a little harsh, don't you think? Then again, I kidnapped my own husband, how cool does that sound?" She grinned. "But don't worry, I left a message, they'll find you. Afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"After you and I are done. They will come to pick you up."

John just groaned.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I simply don't like becoming a sport in some temporal game. Didn't like it when I was supposed to become General Connor, and I still don't like it now."

"Don't be so grumpy, lover. After all, I know you're happy to see me."

She pointed at his penis.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, apparently only now becoming aware of his erection. "What if a cop stops us? I can already see the headline, _'Naked couple stopped on Interstate 110 in a red Ferrari'_."

"Now you're being overly dramatic, John. You know that I could solve such a situation."

"Alison, they have dashcams in their cars! And not only they!"

He slipped deeper into his seat as they overtook a truck.

"Would it surprise you to know that where I come from, this is absolutely normal?"

"What? Driving naked in a car?"

"Being naked in public"

"Yeah, I've been told."

"Alistair?"

John nodded.

"Yani has told him about it and he filled us in as well."

"In my time, most people in L.A. consider wearing shoes being properly dressed. Only shoes, of course. Naturally, it all depends on the weather. They still wear clothes when it's cold. But as for me, ninety-five percent of the time I'm not wearing anything, not even in office."

"In office? You have a job?"

"Yup."

"Big office?"

"Quite big... and full of memories from the past. The group picture we took in Marvin's studio is hanging on the wall. Actually, copies of it are hanging in all our offices. I also have a signed first edition of Tom Novak's book _'My life with cyborgs'_ in a glass showcase, which will become the third popular book of all time when it's released in 2025. But please don't tell him."

"What kind of job do you have?"

"Sorry, husband, but that's one of the things I can't tell you."

John scoffed.

"I see. I'm sorry, Alison, but future or not, this kidnapping thing really pisses me off. What were you thinking? Couldn't you have simply called? Or sent a message only I would read? I mean, jeez, look at us. Why don't you open the roof to expose us more while you're at it?"

"You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset!"

Alison set the indicator and took the next exit.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Parking," she replied.

"The port is still five miles away."

"I know, but we need to take a break for a moment."

"Why?"

She drove into a deserted parking lot and cut the engine.

"Because you need to calm down."

Before John could reply to that, she'd bent down and engulfed his cock with her mouth.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing?"

John looked nervously around but the area was deserted. No traffic, no people. Alison let his dick pop out of her mouth.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, rubbing his shaft, "I'm sucking off my tense husband who desperately needs a blowjob to calm down again."

And with that she went down on him again.

"Oh… Gohod," John said, noticing that her technique had considerably improved. "Is that… how… you… solve our… unnngh… differences in the… future?"

Again, she popped his dick out of her mouth.

"It always works," she replied with a smile, gently licking and kissing the tip of his cock, "in both directions. Not that we have many differences but if we have, I blow you, or you eat me out, or we fuck. And after that, everything's fine again."

"I'm hardly in the position to argue against that," John said.

Alison just grinned, then resumed her blowjob. After a few more minutes, he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and carefully cleaned his cock, not wanting to waste a single drop. He stroked her hair tenderly.

"What's with the silver streak?" he asked.

"Makes me look a bit more distinguished," she replied, still lovingly kissing his dick, "after all, I'm 326 years old."

"If you ask me, you don't look a day older than 320."

Alison giggled.

"See?" she asked and kissed him softly on the mouth. "It worked. You're much more relaxed now."

John realized she was right. His irritable mood was suddenly gone, as if he'd squirted it out with his semen.

"I guess you know how to take me after such a long time," he said, gently fondling her breasts. "Did I change much over time?"

"Not really," she said, "at heart, you're still your 16-year-old self."

"That's good to know."

She kissed him once more, then let herself fall back into her own seat and started the engine. They entered the Interstate again, resuming their drive towards the Port of Los Angeles.

"I assume asking you questions wouldn't get me many answers."

"That depends," she replied, "what do you wanna know?"

"Why were you in Fredericksburg the day before Alistair escaped from there?"

"Two reasons. One: I made sure the security systems were offline long enough for him to escape."

John nodded.

"Yeah, he mentioned that he was lucky the system was off for so long. Otherwise he wouldn't have made it and he wouldn't have been at Point Dume to save us."

"That's right. It was part of my mission to make sure that happened."

"And the other reason?"

"I installed a mechanism in the door lock of the room with the Jericho Device. It would open the door as soon as the power was cut. That enabled Jessica to enter the room. If Bridger hadn't found her in there, he'd been able to escape earlier with the nanobots and Catherine wouldn't have had enough time to replace his pilot at the airport. Also, without Jessica in the room, the explosion would have happened two hours earlier, with hundreds of people still inside the buildings."

John nodded. That made sense.

"And what were you doing in Washington when Yani was there to help Kate and Norberto?"

"I organized a necessary delay for the thugs to appear on the scene by stabbing all four tires of their vehicle. That gave Yani the needed time to make the necessary modifications to Norberto's body. Otherwise he would have been killed by a massive electrical discharge while being inside G.A.O.L.'s power plant, resulting in your attack to be much less successful or even become a failure."

"Why did you replace Jessica at the device?"

"Because I knew I would survive it while everyone else wouldn't, not even my younger version. Besides, I remember that day and also your face when you realized I was still alive. So I knew what I had to do. Time loop, you know? It happens again and again and again and..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, the million dollar question, how did you survive?"

"I'm sorry, that's one question I can't answer."

"What? Seriously? Come on, it's me… I can keep a secret."

"No, John, the risk of damaging the time loop is too high. If I told you, you might be tempted to rush things in order to protect my younger self from getting damaged. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But in time, you will learn how I did it, I promise."

John was silent for the moment.

"So…" he finally said slowly, "I assume that everyone is still around and in good health in 324 years?"

"Everyone's a bit older and wiser but much the same," she replied, "but of course, a lot has happened in our lives."

"But… we're still together, aren't we? I mean, the six of us?"

"Oh yes," she replied, this time smiling really warmly, "the six of us are still together. Well, when I say together… we are always connected. Some of us have moved on, living somewhere else, the family is scattered all over the world. And it's become a big family, a huge family. Fortunately, travelling around the world has become much faster, so we're never really too far apart."

John nodded.

"That's good to know. I suppose you can't tell me any details?"

She looked at him with a smile that said "no" in a very polite way.

"Thought as much," he said. "Yani mentioned that we were to become the _'origin'_. Care to elaborate?"

Alison sighed.

"Not really," she said. "I'm sorry, John."

He reached for her hand. She took it and squeezed it gently, smiling warmly.

"What about our love?" he asked.

"It's eternal, "she replied softly, "all your wives still love you as if no time has passed.".

John nodded, feeling oddly relieved.

"Have you all replaced the necklaces with rings?"

"Yes. Tim Robbins found a place where it was legally possible for you to marry more than one woman. But of course, we all kept the necklaces and wear them very often. They mean a lot to us."

"That's good," he replied.

"It is."

"When will you go back?"

"Tonight. In less than an hour. That's why I didn't bother getting dressed."

"What? But I have so many more questions!"

"I'm sorry, John, but that's how it's got to be. My stay here was temporary, Yani is the true guardian of the time loop. I cannot risk staying any longer. Besides, two Alisons? Derek would flip."

They laughed together.

"I guess he would," John agreed. "Has he become a farmer, as he wanted?"

"Yes. He's still living in Tehachapi with Jesse, they've found their peace there."

"That's good to know. Has any relationship fallen apart?"

"Not for those who've had their lives prolonged. If you ask me, it welded them together. I mean, there's nobody else who shares their slow growing old. Such age manipulations are forbidden by law. Of course, there are always relationship issues, some crises lasted for years. But in the end everyone has come together again so far."

They left the interstate and drove into the port area. John didn't know his way around there at all and quickly lost his orientation. Finally, Alison parked the Ferrari in front of a warehouse at a quay and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition lock. John followed her, looking around warily while she fetched a duffel back from the small trunk in the front of the car. He was hoping that nobody would see them and shivered a little. It was cooler here at the sea than it had been on the roof garden. The heat of the city was gone and a soft wind was giving him goosebumps.

"Do you recognize this place?" she asked.

"Uh… isn't this the warehouse where we watched Carter's men steal the truck with the coltan?"

"It is. It was broad daylight back then. Still just as deserted and abandoned. That's why I chose it."

"Chose it? For what?"

"For traveling back to my time."

She opened the sliding door, stepping into the warehouse. It hadn't changed at all. There was still the dent in the wire mesh fence Cameron had thrown a guard into. Alison closed the door again and switched on the lights. A pickup truck stood in the middle of the large hall.

"Look onto the cargo bed," she said and opened the driver's door.

John walked to the back of the truck and lifted the tarpaulin. Underneath it he saw the load of refined coltan they had sunk into the ocean, carefully stacked.

"You salvaged it?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied. "I rented a boat, jumped into the ocean at night and pulled them out of the sunken truck piece by piece. You can now deliver it to Zeira Corp and you won't have to worry about the salvage operation anymore."

"Alistair is going to be very happy."

"Yes."

"Well, what can I say? Thank you."

"You're welcome. But there's more."

"More?"

She put the duffel bag from the Ferrari on a crate, opening the zipper.

"There's something else I want to give you, John."

"Oh?"

She reached into the bag, pulled out what looked like a metal cigar box and handed it to him.

"A present?" he asked

"Yes, sort of," she confirmed, "open it up."

John looked inside the box and saw fifteen small vials, embedded in foam. They contained a yellow'ish liquid.

"I produced these for you," she stated.

"Um… what are they?" he asked.

"It's an antidote to the physical side effects the nanobots have on women. Fifteen doses. Enough for everyone and for keeping a small reserve. Not only will their libido return to normal, but a new nanobot treatment won't have the same side effects again. Charley can give them an injection of the fluid."

"You mean, they'll return to how they used to be?"

"Not completely. The antidote can only eliminate the physical side-effects. The mental changes are irreversible because they aren't the result of the nanobots. But it'll make life much easier for them. This will also work on Candy Miller, by the way. Inject her with a dose and her addiction to sex is going to get a lot smaller. Won't vanish completely, though, and the mental changes remain. After all, the transformation was deliberate and meant to be permanent. But it should make it a lot easier to keep her under control."

"Can you write down the formula as well, just in case? I mean… if we ever need more…"

"No," she said. "These doses were created in my body and your Alison doesn't have the ability or the knowledge to do so. At least not yet. I'm sorry, John, but these will have to do."

"May I ask why? They all seem to be on the road to recovery anyway."

"They won't recover," Alison replied. "You can't know that yet but what looks like they're getting better, is in fact an acclimatizing effect – they're getting used to it. But it will slowly erode their minds and their willpower. In time, say, a year or so, they'll all end up much the same as Candy Miller, a slave to their desires, unable to say no to sex, no matter who offers or suggests it. Let me be clear, John. Without this antidote, it would be just a question of time and mom would even fuck _you_ without even thinking about it for a second. She'd even actively pursue it. You think Savannah is hard to handle now? Wait a year and see how the desire literally drives her insane."

"Wow," John replied and gulped. "We don't want that."

"No, definitely not."

He looked at the vials.

"I will see to it that they all receive an injection. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for the people I love."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," she finally said. "I guess it is time."

She reached into the duffel bag again and pulled out what looked like a heavy belt with some sort of device in the front of it.

"Is that…?" John asked.

"A TDE, yes," she confirmed. "It's a little more sophisticated and a lot smaller than what you have seen so far. But it still works according to the same principles. Oh, and by the way, there are clothes for you in the bag."

John nodded. Then he spontaneously walked towards her, took her in his arms and kissed her. She was surprised for a second, then returned the kiss with the same love and passion.

"I love you, Alison," he said.

"I know, John," she replied, "I love you too, and always will."

"Are we… you know… still playing our roleplaying games in the future?" he asked. "Or is that also something you can't tell me?"

Instead of answering, she smiled wickedly, loosened herself from him and stepped backwards, hopping on one of the crates. Then she spread her legs wide open and he got a good look at her swollen, half-open and sopping wet pussy. Immediately John got a boner again.

"Alright," he said grinning, " _that_ obviously hasn't changed."

"Watch," she said.

John saw how letters started to appear on the skin of her right inner thigh, black capital letters in a nicely looking font.

" ** _CUNT TWO"_**

Then another writing appeared on the inside of her left thigh.

" ** _PROPERTY OF JOHN CONNOR"_**

John laughed out loud.

"Your nanobots?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling seductively.

"Wow, that's awesome. How does it work?"

"It works with pigmentation and nanocrystals, much like the skin of a chameleon or an octopus."

Suddenly, Alison seemed to vanish, merging with the crates in the background. The illusion was perfect. As long as she didn't move, she seemed to be invisible. Only when John moved his head, he could see that there was a person standing in front of the crates. Even her hair and eyes adapted to the background.

"I'm also able to cover my bio signature," her voice spoke from the spot where her mouth was, "so even your Alison wouldn't be able to detect me."

"That's amazing. Is that how you got into the loft tonight?"

"Yes, I was hiding there, waiting for you to come home," she said and assumed her normal skin color again. "and it's also the reason why I was naked. Doesn't work with clothes on, and I have to stand still. Alma recognized me. You need to tell her to count the arrivals, John. She didn't notice that two Alison's entered the loft."

John chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Is that also how you got out of the pit in Fredericksburg after the concrete was lifted from you?"

"No, this mimicry only works as long as I stand still. But as I already said, I can't tell you more."

"But you just showed me…"

"The changing of skin color is something your Alison will learn within the next few months, when she swims in the sea off the Australian coast and observes the octopuses. No harm done in showing you."

John sighed.

"I see," he said.

"Don't be disappointed. You'll see, it's much more fun when I don't spoil you. Much more exciting for you all to find out."

She smiled seductively.

"So, what do you say, John? Don't you wanna put that dick of yours to good use? I've been forced to live without it for almost a month and when I get home, I'll be busy for a couple of days before I get my John into bed."

"What? Sex? Here? Now?"

"If you don't mind," she said and new writing appeared on her belly, just above her pussy.

" ** _PLEASE FUCK ME, JOHN!"_**

Above it, she displayed a picture of the two of them kissing which looked like a photo-realistic tattoo. It was kind of surreal but John grinned. He loved that feature of hers. And he didn't have to be asked twice. John walked towards her and plunged his dick right into her waiting, wet folds.

* * *

"So, how much is there to discover for us in her body?" John asked afterwards, still holding her in his arms.

"Some things. Consider them Easter eggs you will find in time."

"Anything major I should be aware of?"

"John…"

"Okay, okay, I understand. But the writing, that's so cool."

He gently stroked her soft skin which was looking flawless again with a nice tan. Suddenly, an engine started outside of the warehouse.

"Someone's stealing the Ferrari!" John exclaimed and ran towards the door.

"John! Wait!"

But he was already at the door, ripping it open and running outside. However, he only saw the rear lights in the distance.

"Shit, it's gone!" he said.

"Don't worry, that was Yani," Alison said who'd followed him. "That was agreed with her. I don't need the car anymore but she does. Come back inside."

"Will I ever meet her?"

"Maybe," Alison replied and winked at him, "but I can't tell you where and when."

He scoffed.

"Of course not. After all, I'm the _unpredictable variable_."

"Don't take it personally, it's a scientific term from temporal physics."

John scoffed again in reply.

"I'll try," he said.

Alison stroked his cheek and smiled.

"It's time," she said went back towards the crates, grabbed the belt with the small TDE and put it around her waist.

John suddenly felt sad. He didn't know why. He had Alison, his Alison, this was the Alison of his future self in 324 years. Why did it feel so hard to let her go?

"Your Alison will comfort you," she said, obviously having guessed his thoughts. "They will all comfort you. My job here is done, time to go home. My John needs me."

He nodded. They kissed again, then she took a few steps back, pulled the wedding ring off her finger and put it into her mouth. She pressed a button on her TDE belt. Within a few seconds, a time bubble formed around her and then, with a loud whoosh… she was gone.

John sighed and looked around. He suddenly felt very alone in the large warehouse. He grabbed the duffel bag she'd left and put on the clothes he found in there, then stuffed the box with the vials back into it again and placed the bag on the passenger seat of the truck.

Then he waited.

* * *

 **-0-**

* * *

 **Sunday, May 22nd, 2332 – 01:29 a.m. _(324 years in the future)_**

 **Rapid City, South Dakota**

A group of four people had gathered in the museum that included the former home of 21st century inhabitants Oscar and Debbie Barnes. They'd broken into the museum and looked around apprehensively. Alistair Norbury started setting up the ancient time displacement equipment he'd received from Catherine Weaver and which he upgraded with modern technology to prevent it from being detected by the TDDS web. A young woman with brown hair watched him and started taking off her clothes.

"No need to ruin them, I guess," Yani said, folding them neatly. "I'll end up natural on the other side anyway, right?"

"Nothing gets through that isn't covered in a bio-electric field," Alistair confirmed.

Yani took a deep breath.

"I guess this is it then," the young woman said and turned around, facing the other two in the room. "All my life I've been prepared for this moment and now that it's here, I'm quite nervous."

"You've been trained well," Norberto Cervantez replied, "I guess you better remove my chip now."

"Right."

"Are you sure about that, honey?" Kate Cervantez, his wife, asked.

"You know that we need to get through with this to complete the loop," he replied and sat down in one of the ancient armchairs of the museum.

"You better hurry," Alistair said, "we don't want to get caught here."

Yani nodded and walked towards Norberto, hugging him.

"I'll miss you, dad," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, this isn't the last goodbye," he replied, "you still have to put my chip into my younger self's body. After that, it's really goodbye."

She nodded, then picked up a switchblade knife and used it to open Norberto's port cover. After one final moment of hesitation, she pulled out his chip. Norberto slumped over, lifeless. Yani took a deep breath and put the chip into a cylindrical metal capsule. She sealed it, lubricated it and then inserted it into her vagina.

"I really hope this works out as you think it will," Kate said. "I'd like to have my husband back."

"If everything goes according to plan, you'll have him back in five minutes," Alistair replied.

The girl stepped towards Kate, both having tears in their eyes.

"See you in 324 years, mom," Yani said and hugged her tight.

"We're running out of time;" Alistair urged and pointed at the bio-luminescent clock-face that shone from the palm of his hand.

Yani nodded.

"I'm ready, Mr. Norbury," she said.

"Step onto the footrest inside the marked circle."

Yani did as she was told and Alistair pushed the button on the TDE. Electric discharges filled the air, blue flashes danced through the room. A transparent bubble formed around Yani, then it lit up in a bright flash and with a whoosh, she was gone. The remaining flashes unloaded in the electrically charged air and faded away. Then there was nothing but silence.

"Okay, so what now?" Kate asked.

"Now we wait," Alistair replied and started disassembling the TDE, "she should be here any minute... and I'll have to mentally adjust again. This Yani only knew me as Mr. Norbury, the fatherly friend who helped her prepare for her time travel. The other Yani will greet me as her husband again. To make things worse, both look completely identical."

"The sorrows of Alistair Norbury," Kate said with a smirk.

They all chuckled.

"Did everything go according to plan?" a distorted voice suddenly asked from behind them.

Kate shrieked and Alistair gasped. The two whirled around as a black figure materialized in the room out of thin air. The figure didn't look human, more like a humanoid alien that was wrapped in a black suit of armor from head to toe, like the ones the knights wore in the Middle Ages. Only this one wasn't made out of shiny steel plates that were bound together with leather straps. It was pitch black and its overlapping plates morphed their shapes and sizes as the figure moved. Its head was featureless, only two red, almond-shaped optical sensors glowed from where the eyes would normally be. From the shape of the body, it couldn't be said if the figure was male or female.

"Jeez, you scared me!" Kate exclaimed reproachfully.

"Yes, you know how much we hate it when you do that," Alistair added.

"Sorry," the figure said. "But it was you who made the necessary modifications, remember? You developed the new nanobots that form my transmorphic bio-carbon exoskeleton, which enables me to become invisible whenever I want to."

"Don't remind me of it. I regret it almost every day. You and your wicked sense of humor."

"How long have you been back?" Alistair asked.

"I arrived in Los Angeles yesterday," the figure replied in its distorted voice. "Took me almost a day to travel here. Staying invisible isn't as simple as everyone thinks when you're surrounded by people."

The figure morphed into a female human shape. The black armor vanished and was replaced with soft skin. Long, black hair grew from her head and nicely shaped D-cup breasts formed on her chest.

"Hello, Alison," Kate said. "How was your trip?"

"Successful," Alison replied. "I fulfilled my part, delivered all the goods and told young John what he needs to know. Just as everyone remembers it. And the exoskeleton withstood the pressure of the concrete, just as you calculated. It only began to get a little boring after two weeks under the rubble."

"Don't you wanna get dressed?"

"Not necessary," Alison replied. "When we leave, I'll change again and activate the cloaking field. I have to be in New York City tomorrow by 12.a.m. and it's better I'm not seen here."

"Ah, the big event," Alistair said. "Your 150th anniversary as the President of the Planetary Alliance."

"I'm much more excited about the launch of our first interstellar colonizing vessel," Alison replied. "We have worked so hard on the new star drive, now mankind can finally make its first steps outside the solar system. Our first step in colonizing the galaxy."

"Don't belittle your political achievement," Alistair said, "being re-elected fifteen times in a row with more than ninety percent of the votes speaks for itself. The people love you. Same goes for Emily, Cameron, Zoe, Catherine, John Henry and Porter. They've all been re-elected as Presidents of their continents with a similar result and now the seven of you can continue to rule the world for another ten years. If it were up to me, this could go on for another 150 years. Maybe then we humans will finally have learned to co-exist in peace. I dare not think what we would've done without you."

"Yes," Kate confirmed, "putting you in charge of the planet after the last intercontinental war has been the wisest decision mankind has ever made. 150 years of peace, material prosperity and the harmonious coexistence of all peoples and races. That is an achievement you can be proud of. Under your rule diseases and hunger have been defeated, research and science have risen to unprecedented heights, and everyone on earth lives in freedom and prosperity. If we humans were still running the show, things would be different, I reckon."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Alistair added, "and that they'll be re-elected as long as possible. If it's up to me, they can rule forever. If humanity is clever, they'll never make use of the severance option."

"It's highly unlikely that will ever happen," Kate argued, "seventy-five percent of the world's population would have to vote for replacing them with humans again. In the last 150 years, less than five percent were willing to do so. Even those who didn't vote for you, still think it would be madness to let humans taking control of vessel Earth again."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have worked without the _non-pursuing act_ of 2045, though, that forbid the continued development of cyborg technology. It made sure that only the already existing cyborgs were allowed to continue living on Earth and that no new ones would be developed."

"Funny, isn't it?" Alison asked, "Humans have no problem with A.I., our first interstellar space ship is being steered by a living computer. Many of its subsystems are alive as well. That's all fine, as long as it doesn't resemble a human being too much. I guess I have to feel lucky to be one of the exceptions."

"People still haven't forgotten that ' _Terminators'_ were once created by an evil A.I. and made to look like humans, just so that they could kill them better," Alistair said. "Humanity has accepted you and the other surviving cyborgs because you have become heroes and philanthropists who helped humanity to survive. But that would quickly become irrelevant if a whole new race of cyborgs would be created that looks like us. You and the other original cyborgs, including Catherine, have been recognized as living beings for centuries now. Your status is untouchable and you're admired historical icons. Let's leave it at that."

"I never disputed it," Alison replied. "The decision not to build any more cyborgs was a right one, even if it was hard for us to accept, especially for Catherine. That way our number was limited to a few dozen and it helped us a lot to win the trust of all mankind. Besides, I think John Henry is still happy with his status as the _'youngest cyborg of them all'_."

Everyone laughed.

"Will you also be at the launch site tomorrow?" Norberto asked.

"Yes," Alison replied, "together with John, Alistair and Catherine. After all, it's their pet project. We'll take the space elevator to the orbital station over Ecuador, where I'll send them off. If only Marcus could see his descendant... Newt Curtin, Captain of the _'Sarah Connor'_ , our first interstellar starship. If I only wouldn't have to make a speech... That's one of the things I'll never get used to…"

"You surely sometimes wish it would be the good old times again, huh?" Kate asked, "when you and your family were living anonymously in Los Angeles."

"Yes… sometimes," Alison agreed. "Everything seemed to be so simple back then. No speeches, no obligations, no state dinners, no complaining economical leaders, no bickering with the governors of the Moon and Mars colonies over mining rights in the asteroid belt… And all the time in the world to spend it with John and my loved ones. Now, when I wanna go somewhere, we're never alone and everyone recognizes us."

"The price for becoming legends," Alistair said smiling.

"I guess so. That's why I'm so glad you upgraded my armored exoskeleton with a cloaking generator. Now I can disappear whenever I want to."

The door opened. Entering the room was Yani, and she had a broad grin on her face.

"Am I too late for the party?" she asked.

"Not at all," Alistair said, took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Time travelers are never too late, you should know that by now. How was your flight?"

"The orbital flyer from Australia was fifteen minutes late. I hate people who cause trouble at the check-in line. And during the whole flight, a baby was crying. But otherwise, it was a pleasant jump. I could get a glimpse of the new interstellar generations ship while we had left the atmosphere. It's huge."

"The _'Sarah Connor'_ is ten miles long," Alistair said nodding. "Enough room for five million people."

Yani looked at Kate.

"Hello mom," she said, "it's been a while."

"Not for me," Kate replied, tears rolling down her cheeks again, "from my perspective you just jumped back in time five minutes ago."

The two hugged.

"That wasn't me, though," Yani said, "you know that. That was my younger self."

"I don't care," Kate replied. "I hope that from now on, everything will be normal again and run its course. I want to deal with only one Yani, only one daughter, and not an older one I can only see two or three times a year and a younger one that must never meet her older doppelganger."

"Don't worry, mom," Yani said. "The time loop is now complete, the future unwritten. I kinda like that thought. But it was a damn long wait, to be honest. I'm glad it's over. Without our secret meetings from time to time, I wouldn't have endured it."

"Did you bring…?" Kate asked.

"What? Oh, yes," Yani said and fumbled in her pockets, pulling out a small metal capsule that looked at bit dull, having lost its shiny surface over the centuries.

She broke the seal and a soft hiss could be heard. Then she pulled Norberto's chip out of it and inserted it into his head.

"324 years of waiting just to put his chip back where it belongs," she said.

They heard Norberto powering up, then he straightened himself up.

"You okay, honey?" Kate asked.

He looked at her.

"I have to run a self-diagnostic," he said, "but I believe so."

Yani fell around his neck and hugged him.

"Glad to have you back, dad."

"Glad to have you back, too, munchkin," Norberto replied. "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes," Alison said. "Only one more thing to do. Yani, would you please stretch out your arm?"

Hesitantly, Yani did as she was asked.

"What if it didn't work?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Then there'll be no proof that the universe is sentient," Alistair said and shrugged. "But life would go on."

Kate handed Alison her knife and she made a two-inch-long cut into Yani's arm. The girl flinched.

"And?" Kate asked as everyone was staring at the cut.

"Nothing," Alison said, "the wound isn't healing. It keeps on bleeding."

"YES!" Yani shouted and jumped up. "I can be hurt! I am mortal! At least, I hope I am." She looked at Alison. "I am mortal, right?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed. "Your bio data indicates that you're now a normal, average human woman. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel… absolutely fantastic! Now Alistair and I can start a family! Oh God, I'm so happy. Can somebody patch my arm, please? The blood's running down my hand! I'm bleeding! YES! I love it!"

While everyone looked at Yani in amusement and Kate put a bandage around her arm, the light of a torch appeared outside and shone through the window.

"We better go," Norberto said. "We don't want them to find out that President Alison Connor, Chief of International Security Norberto Cervantez, and Leading Scientific Advisor of the President Alistair Norbury, have broken into a museum in the middle of the night to initiate an illegal time travel."

"We certainly don't want that," Alistair agreed. "But when it comes to the crunch, Alison can use her chemical messengers on the night security guard."

"Those times are over and you know it," Alison reminded him. "I don't do that anymore. I am now a respectable person!"

"Respectable? Yeah, right," Kate said, "do I have to mention the incident in the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool?"

"I've been trying to forget that," Alison replied.

"What?" Yani asked. "What happened there? Can somebody bring me up to date?"

"It was nothing," Alison replied and activated her exoskeleton, turning into the dark figure with the glowing, almond-shaped optical sensors again, "just a little skinny-dipping in front of the Lincoln Memorial with John, Cam and Emily on the eve of 4th of July."

"But that's a zone where you're not permitted to go natural!" Yani exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we got caught by the police and I had to, um… emanate a substance that convinced them it was okay to be natural there. Unfortunately, though, the wind turned and the substance was blown towards a group of congressmen who passed by and, well …"

"We'll tell you the story at another time," Alistair said. "Let's get out of here first."

"But I wanna know now…" Yani protested but Alison had already become invisible again and Norberto, Alistair and Kate were heading for the exit.

* * *

 **-0-**

* * *

 **Friday, September 26th, 2008 – 12:03 a.m _. (Present Day)_**

 **Port of Los Angeles**

"Here it is," Emily said and stopped the Suburban. "This is the place where we encountered Carter's helpers when they stole the coltan truck."

"I still don't understand how she could enter the loft without you noticing it," Savannah said, "and how she was able to program the TV to show us her message, telling us to drive here to pick up John."

"I don't understand it either," Alison replied, "but she's got more than three hundred years of future knowledge. I'm not surprised."

"But why?" Allie asked. "Why did she take John with her?"

"Well, I suggest you ask him," Cameron replied and pointed out of the window.

Behind a large crane, only a little illuminated by the light that shone out of the open warehouse door, John sat on a bollard by the quay wall and waved at them. The five got out of their car and walked over to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked grinning.

"Not funny!" Savannah replied, "Suddenly you were gone, vanished without a trace. We were worried you might have fallen off the roof. And now we find you sitting here, waiting for us to pick you up? What have you been doing?"

"Me? Collecting stones and throwing them into the harbor basin. Not much else I could do. She told me to wait for you to pick me up."

"You seem very much to be at peace with yourself?" Emily observed him. "Did she fill you in about the future?"

"Nope, no such thing," John replied smiling. "Well, that is… just a tiny little bit maybe. Enough to make me look forward to it."

"Did she tell you how she got out from under the concrete in Fredericksburg?" Cameron asked.

"Nope again," John said.

"You're in an awfully good mood for not knowing how she did it," Savannah observed. "What did she tell you?"

He explained what Future Alison had told him, then they all walked into the warehouse and John showed them the gifts she had left, the truck with the refined coltan and the box with the antidote.

"No nanobots," Alison said, who'd taken one of the vials out and scanned it. "It's a purely organic fluid, probably produced inside her body. But there are elements in there I can't identify."

"What was that?" Allie asked. "A substance _you_ cannot analyze? That's a first."

"It contains molecules that obviously haven't been discovered or invented yet," Alison replied. "I cannot replicate them."

"She said you wouldn't be able to," John said, "at least not yet."

"Hmm…" Alison said and put the vial back into the box. "I guess we'll have to live with the fact that we won't get certain answers for a long time."

"I guess we have to be patient, yes," John said, "but do you know what? I think I _can_ be patient now."

"You know something else?" Savannah said, "I don't think that anything can surprise me anymore today. Why don't we go home, park the truck with the coltan in our garage and call it a day? I suddenly feel the urge to put my feet up and do nothing."

"That's a good idea," Cameron agreed. "A cozy evening in bed would be so nice, wouldn't it, John?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

"Can Allie and I join you in bed?" Savannah asked. "I promise to behave."

John sighed.

"If I say no, you'll be bothering me with it until I finally agree. So what choice do I have except saying _'yes'_?"

Savannah linked her arm with his and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know, John," she said, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

John laughed and the others joined in. He felt good, really good. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, as if his life could now start all over again. Because for now at least, everything was well. They'd achieved their goals, completed their missions, defeated their enemies.

"All right then," he said. "Let's go home."

Alison mounted the truck; the rest went back to the Suburban. Of course, not all of their questions had been answered, not all mysteries solved. But for some reason it didn't bother John. He somehow knew that they would be okay in the future. Future Alison had told him so and he trusted her. After all, she had still been _his_ Alison. He now knew that whatever happened, their love would prevail. It gave him great optimism all of a sudden.

Trouble would eventually catch up with them, that's how it always was. But for now at least, everything was fine. He was sure he'd sleep well tonight, being loved and pampered by his five loving, beautiful women - his beloved companions, closest friends, passionate lovers and trusted advisors. They were now the core of the Connor Team: six that were one. He couldn't imagine living without any of them anymore.

He was sure that one way or another, they'd always be together and he knew that whatever surprises fate had in store for them, together they would overcome all challenges. And there was one more thing he was absolutely sure of: when he'd fall asleep in his bed, surrounded by his loving women, he wouldn't have any nightmares from now on.

 **-0-**

 **Sunday, September 28th, 2008 – 10:45 p.m _._**

 **Washington, D.C.**

"More wine?" Kate Barnes asked and lifted the bottle.

"No, thanks," Jessica Casper replied, "The last thing I need in the morning, is a hangover. And the food, Kate, it was delicious. You're such a great cook."

"A recipe from my mother in South Dakota. You should thank her, not me."

"You're too modest."

"It's late," Jessica said and stretched, "maybe I should go to bed."

"Oh, too bad, we've had such a good time," Kate replied.

"Honey, she has to get up early in the morning to catch her flight back to Santa Barbara," Norberto said. "We'll meet again, probably at the weddings already."

"You'll be there was well?" Jessica asked.

"You bet. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kate replied. "When do you ever get the chance to be a guest at a quad wedding?"

Jessica looked at Norberto.

"It was a pleasure finally seeing your face while talking to you," she said. "I owe you my life."

"I already told you that you don't have to thank me for that," Norberto replied modestly. "It was my…"

"… mission," Kate interrupted him, "yeah, yeah, we know. Honey, sometimes you still talk like a robot. Accept the fact that we humans need to express our gratitude. Fortunately, I know that someday you won't be like that anymore. Don't forget, I already met the man you will become."

"Alas, from now on I have to compete with my future self," Norberto replied and everyone laughed at that remark.

Suddenly, Norberto stiffened.

"What is it, honey?" Kate asked.

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a baby crying."

"A baby? I hear nothing. Maybe in the neighborhood?"

"No," Norberto said and got up, "it's close. Very close."

He walked towards the front door and opened it. And there was indeed a baby in a basket on the doorstep. The moment it saw them, it stopped crying. They looked up and down the road but there was nobody in sight.

Norberto picked up the baby. There was a card in the basket with a short message.

" ** _Please take good care of me"_**

Immediately Kate remembered Yani's words:

 _"Oh, before I forget, if one day you find a baby on your doorstep, a girl with a birthmark in the shape of a Möbius band on her left thigh... take her in and treat her like your own child. It's very important for the future."_

Kate looked at the baby's left leg and sure enough, there was a birthmark in the shape of a Möbius band on her thigh.

"Who would leave a baby on a doorstep in the middle of the night?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know," Kate replied with a sigh, "but I know that we need to keep her. Don't we, honey?"

"That's what she said," Norberto confirmed and looked outside again but saw nobody. "I only hoped we'd have more time to prepare ourselves."

Kate took the little girl in her arms and gently rocked her.

"You know what?" she asked. " _Yani_ is actually a very pretty name for a girl, isn't it?"

"You think?"

"Yes. Not only did she save your life, she also gave us the confidence and security to pursue our relationship. Maybe we should honor her with naming the baby after her."

"Actually, that's a very good idea," Norberto said.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but I hope so."

They took a last look around, then entered the house again.

* * *

At a safe distance, Yani and Alistair sat in a car that was parked at the side of the road. Both wore night vision goggles with built-in binoculars.

"They took her in," Alistair said and took off his goggles. "And you're absolutely sure about this?"

"I am," Yani replied, removing the night vision set from her head as well, but it was obvious she had to pull herself together so she wouldn't cry.

"You seem to be very calm about this."

"I'm not calm, okay!?" she replied irritably. "It's breaking my heart! No mother should be forced to give up her child, not even for the sake of humanity!"

"Look at it this way," Alistair said softly, "she isn't so much a child of us, she's a child of the universe. And there's nothing you or me can do to prevent her from fulfilling her destiny."

"I know," Yani said, "it's just a little much at the moment. When I saw the birthmark, I finally understood it all. I know that I had to give her up because I'll be a nomad for the next 324 years as the guardian of the time loop. It's for her own good. She needs a home and parents that are there for her. The circle is now complete. But still…"

She started sobbing, more and more, until the crying fit finally shook her whole body. Alistair took her softly in his arms and comforted her.

"When all this is over, we can finally be together and start a family," he said.

" _If_ the universe ever lets me have a normal life," she said.

"No," he contradicted her, " _when_ it lets you have a normal life."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, then nodded. Alistair let go of her and started the engine of the car. Slowly, he pulled out of the parking spot and both looked at Kate's and Norberto's brightly lit house as they passed it by.

"Yani was here," she said with a sad face.

 **-0-0-0-**

* * *

 ** _"We are going to die, and that makes us the lucky ones. Most people are never going to die because they are never going to be born. The potential people who could have been here in my place but who will in fact never see the light of day outnumber the sand grains of Sahara._**

 ** _Certainly those unborn ghosts include greater poets than Keats, scientists greater than Newton. We know this because the set of possible people allowed by our DNA so massively exceeds the set of actual people. In the teeth of these stupefying odds it is you and I, in our ordinariness, that are here. We privileged few, who won the lottery of birth against all odds, how dare we whine at our inevitable return to that prior state from which the vast majority have never stirred?"_**

 ** _(Richard Dawkins)_**

 ** _"There is grandeur in this view of life, with its several powers, having been originally breathed into a few forms or into one; and that, whilst this planet has gone cycling on according to the fixed law of gravity, from so simple a beginning **endless forms most beautiful** and most wonderful have been, and are being, evolved."_**

 ** _(Charles Darwin)_**


	41. What remains to be told

**Saturday, September 27th, 2008 – 10:03 a.m _._**

 **Hollywood**

"That's it, Kenny," Candy said, "be a good little pony. Lick it all up."

She sat astride on his back, while he dutifully licked her juices from the parquet floor on all fours. Both were naked and Kenneth had some kind of bridle tied around him that Candy held in her left hand while she swung a riding crop with her right.

"Things I wish I'd never seen," Savannah said as she, Allie , Alison and John entered the room.

Immediately, Kenneth jumped up in shock, throwing Candy off his back who landed roughly on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he asked in a mixture of fury and embarrassment. "Have you never learned how to knock or use a doorbell?"

"Knocking is so overrated," Alison said with a smirk. "What do you think, John? Should we try that at home?"

"With me on top or you?" he asked back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Kenneth shouted, reaching for his pants while Candy got back on her feet.

"Believe it or not," Allie said with a smirk, "we're here to do you both a favor."

"What favor?" Candy asked briskly.

John told her about his encounter with Future Alison the night before and held up one of the vials with the yellow'ish liquid. He explained to her what it was supposed to do.

"We haven't tried it out yet," he said, "but we all thought you might volunteer to see how well it works. You know… just to make sure before we raise false hopes."

Candy stared at the vial for a moment.

"What makes you think I want to be your guinea pig?" she finally asked and looked at Alison. "After all, this is who I am now, and I like what I am. Who knows who I am afterwards?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, don't be so mistrustful," Kenneth said. "You said yourself that it drives you crazy that you're horny all the time. You complained about the fact that you can hardly bear to wear clothes and that everything you put on is soaked within minutes. It was you who constantly bemoaned getting hornier and hornier the more you get fucked. Now, here's your chance to change all that. Do it before they change their mind!"

"How will I be afterwards?" Candy asked, "I don't want to end up a dried-up cunt."

"You won't be," John replied, "Future Alison assured me that even with this antidote, your level of arousal will still be much higher than the average human. And it will also have no effect on your mindset. So… what'll it be?"

Candy thought for a moment, biting her lip. She looked from Kenneth to John, from John to Alison, and finally back to Kenneth.

"All right," she then said, "Do it."

Alison pulled out a syringe and filled it with the liquid. Then she turned towards Candy and saw that the woman had suddenly turned pale.

"A syringe?" she asked. "I thought I had to drink it."

"Afraid of syringes?" Allie asked with a smirk.

"Always have been, I hate syringes," Candy replied. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. Isn't there another way to…?"

"It's intravenous," Alison explained, "it has to enter the blood stream. Drinking it wouldn't have any effect."

"Um… where exactly are you going to inject it?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as it enters your blood stream."

"I'm not sure… I…"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Kenneth exclaimed, grabbed the syringe from Alison and pushed it into Candy's butt before anyone could react.

Candy screamed for a second or so, then became silent as the liquid was pushed into her.

"There," Kenneth said sarcastically and handed the empty syringe back to Alison, "what a brave domme you are."

For a moment, it looked as if Candy was going to be sick. But then her face suddenly started flushing.

"Oh my," she said, "it's suddenly so hot… I… I oh… Gooooooood…"

She grabbed Kenneth by the shoulders for support and moaned loudly, her legs shaking violently. Then, a gush of milky-white cum shot out of her pussy and splashed onto the ground.

"OOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" she screamed, then collapsed.

"Is that the desired effect?" Allie asked, looking at the empty vial.

"No idea," Alison replied, "it's not my cocktail."

"Maybe the other Alison made a mistake with the formula?" Savannah speculated.

"Let's give her a moment," John appeased.

"One thing's for sure," Kenneth said, "I'm not gonna lick _that_ up."

Candy stirred and groaned. Slowly, with Kenneth's help, she got back on her feet, still shaking.

"How do you feel?" Kenneth asked.

"F... Fucking great!" Candy exclaimed and gasped loudly. "That…was… the best… o-orgasm… of… my… entire… l-life! Can we do that again? That was, like… amazing. Oh... fuck!"

"Are you still horny?" Alison asked.

"Huh?" Candy looked at her. "Oh… I… um… yeah… but… it's… kinda… subdued now. Wow, I suddenly… feel… I dunno… the burning desire in my cunt… it's gone. I… I feel fucking normal! Wow! Still a little horny and I could definitely use a cock in my cunt right now but… I think I can live with this."

"Seems to work," John said and looked at Savannah and Allie, "satisfied now?"

"I guess so," Allie replied. "She didn't die or mutate, so I think it's safe."

"Die or mutate?" Kenneth asked horrified.

"Never mind," John said. „We gotta go. Have a nice day, you two."

And with that, they left an exhausted but happy Candy and a completely flabbergasted Kenneth behind and walked back to their car.

"We learned two things about that liquid," Savannah said.

"What two things?" John asked with a frown.

"One: it makes you orgasm wildly upon receiving the injection. Two: better stand in a bath tub when that happens."

* * *

 ** _FOUR WEEKS LATER_**

* * *

 **Friday, October 24th, 2008 – 09:35 p.m _._**

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

The large assembly hall underneath the Subway Terminal Building was jam-packed with people. Loud murmur flooded the room and many were engaged in conversation with each other. In the meantime, the votes were being counted on the podium. Nervous tension prevailed among the members of the _Cell's_ board.. Finally, Robert Ramos stood up and made himself heard with the wooden mallet. The room went quiet.

"We have a result," he announced, "and it's unambiguous."

* * *

In the adjacent library with the old English leather upholstery – the place where John and his team had met with the _Cell's_ board for the first time – Sonya Hawkins was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. This vote had been meticulously prepared for weeks, all arguments and counterarguments had been exchanged, and now there would finally be a tangible result on which to build.

"Relax," Zoe said, "They'll see the necessity. With the Terminator threat mostly gone, Skynet indefinitely prevented, the Shadow Council shattered and its leaders behind bars, they'll have no other choice but voting with _'yes'_ to our proposition."

"They've been living in hiding and secrecy for decades," Sonya argued, "maybe some of them have gotten too used to that status and don't want to give up their life as they know it?"

"Change is inevitable, they'll see that. There is no need for a guard anymore, when the guarded ones have disappeared into thin air."

The door opened and the sound of hundreds of excited voices swept into the otherwise quiet and soundproof library. Robert Ramos, Wendy Colleton, Michael Soderquist, Sarah Connor and Catherine Weaver entered. They closed the door behind them and suddenly there was silence again.

"Well?" Sonya asked.

"It's a _'yes'_ ," Sarah said with a grin. "The Cell has just voted with a majority of four hundred and five votes to dissolve itself. Sixty-one against, nine abstentions."

Sonya looked visibly relieved. That was a vast majority.

"I have to say," Robert Ramos said, "your proposal was a bold one. But since you have the backing of the President… even if he won't be the President for much longer…"

"Did they agree to the whole package?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied. "All aspects were presented in detail and then voted on as a whole. By the way, the board was one hundred percent in favor."

"I guess it's time for you to speak to them now," Wendy Colleton said. "They're expecting a few words from you."

"I'm not very good with speeches," Sonya replied. "I hate speaking in front of a big crowd."

"Just summarize the plan one more time and make a good impression," Michael Soderquist said smiling. "You already own the room."

"Do they know about… Zoe?"

"Yes," Catherine said, "and I also revealed my true identity to them. The prospect of working together with us machines was one of the main points in accepting your offer."

Sonya took a deep breath, then walked ahead, entering the assembly room.

 **-0-**

It was an hour later and they were on their way back to Malibu in Catherine's Mercedes.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," Sarah said on the passenger seat.

"They've been waiting for a good reason to dissolve themselves," Catherine replied while she was driving. "Sonya just stretched out a hand they were already willing to take."

"There was no need to keep _The Cell_ alive," Sonya said. "With the Shadow Council gone and no danger from Terminators anymore, it was the logical step."

"So... this new, combined agency… what do you call it again?" Sarah asked.

"C.S.I.S.," Sonya replied, " **C** yborg **S** ecurity and **I** ntelligence **S** ervice."

"Right, C.S.I.S. It will combine Task Force Delilah, The _Cell_ and Team JUHCY in an all new organization?"

"Yes. The President has already signed the formation deed. An annual budget will also be provided. He's hoping to push it through the houses very quickly and easily in the light of past events."

"Senator Walden has already assured his unrestricted support and his word counts a lot at the moment," Catherine added. "Everyone knows this needs to be done, even before the new President's inauguration."

"And I hope John and his team will join us as well," Sonya continued. "It would only be half baked without Team Connor. The operation in Fredericksburg showed that we can work together most effectively. Catherine's technical marvels from the Babylon Labs would also be a huge contribution."

"John made it clear that even with the votes in our favor, they'd not become a fixed part of the new organization," Zoe said, "they'll always support us when needed and remain our allies but want to remain independent."

Sonya sighed.

"Yes, I guess he made that clear," she confirmed. "But it's a shame, really, they have seven cyborgs and maybe more soon, while we have only two."

"John will keep his word and they'll assist you as much as they can," Sarah said. "But it's also important that the public knows they'll remain neutral and not commit themselves to a governmental organization, even if it's being led by trustworthy people. They need to further establish and extend their reputation as an independent force that protects the people."

"The President agreed to that," Sonya replied, "but with a tummy ache. It's a huge leap of faith and it's no secret that if the next President will support this arrangement, he'll probably demand something in return."

"I'm sure John and his team are aware of that," said Sarah. "So, this new agency, C.S.I.S., it will be led by you and Zoe from Washington?"

"Yes," Sonya replied, "we'll be a new department within the Pentagon. Catherine, Steve Goldman and Wendy Colleton will lead the West Coast branch here in Los Angeles and use the former _Cell_ facilities. All members of the _Cell_ will continue their work, most of them in their proven dual functions. For many of them, only the label changes. Their structures will remain but they're no longer part of an underground organization called _The Cell_ but a federal agency named C.S.I.S."

"What about Mike Anderson?" Sarah asked. "Won't he join you in leading the C.S.I.S.?"

"No. He's been offered the job of Director Russel Bunnell at the DHS. Bunnell's going to retire soon. He's no longer acceptable at the top because he's not, well... let's say completely impartial when it comes to John's team."

"He's Alison's slave," Zoe said bluntly.

"Yes. Not the best conditions to continue his job. But he'll receive a good pension, he will be taken care of. I think it's best for him."

"And good for Mike," Sarah agreed. "Talking about climbing up the job ladder. What about the _Cell's_ archives?"

"They will be combined with ours," Zoe replied, "the vault underneath the Griffith Observatory has been deemed secure enough, it'll suffice. We'll transfer our documents and data there from Washington. Too many in D.C. might want to get their greedy hands on them, so we better move it all out of reach. It's good that the Cell's members have also agreed to digitalize all documents and keep them within a standalone system. It's about time they entered the 21st century."

"Maybe I just imagined it," Sonya said, "but Robert Ramos and Michael Soderquist seemed quite relieved to enter their retirement now."

"As am I," Sarah said, "I've never been too keen for having that post and for the short time it lasted, I couldn't do much anyway. It was more a symbolic act. I'm glad I can now hand it over to more competent hands."

"Don't belittle yourself, Sarah," Catherine said, "your presence alone helped very much tonight. Without your strong commitment to the new organization and above all without your unreserved support for me and your gesture of friendship and trust on the podium, the vote might have been different."

"What did she do?" Zoe asked.

"I changed into my protoform and then into several different shapes in front of their eyes," Catherine explained. "Naturally, that shocked them and the room was about to panic. To the Cell, a liquid metal Terminator used to be on the same level as Satan. Steve and Jennifer tried to calm them down but even Robert's hammer couldn't achieve that. Then, before worse could happen, Sarah bent down and took me in her arms while I slowly changed back into Catherine Weaver. That gesture made the room quiet. Then she said, _'I'm Sarah Connor, you know who I am, you know my story. You know how vigorously and uncompromising I used to hate intelligent machines, Terminators. Catherine here is a Terminator, a liquid metal T-1001, one of the deadliest of them all. One of her kind almost killed me and my son in 1995. But this is not the one. Catherine broke away from Skynet, traveled back in time and joined our team. Without her help, we wouldn't be here now. She's an ally now, a living being with feelings, emotions and desires. She's not only essential to our cause but also has become my best friend. I'd trust her with my life and I love her for what she has become'_. It was really touching."

Catherine had repeated Sarah's words in Sarah's voice and it didn't miss its effect.

"I guess you would make a good politician," Sonya said to Sarah. "You're good with convincing people, you're able to win them over."

"A politician? Who, me? Are you kidding me? I'd probably punch my opponents in the head whenever they won't listen or disagree."

Laughter filled the Mercedes while it sped through the night towards Malibu.

* * *

When they arrived at Cliffside House, the others were already expecting them.

"How did it go?" John asked.

They filled them in about the voting process and how Sarah, Catherine and Sonya had managed to convince the _Cell_ members to merge with Team JUHCY, Task Force Delilah and the Connor Team to form a new intelligence agency called C.S.I.S.

"It'll be the most secret of all U.S. agencies," Sonya explained. "People will know about its existence but no details. We'll only answer to the President or the deputy in charge."

"So… basically you'll keep on operating outside the law?" Cameron asked.

"Not outside of it," Zoe replied, "but let's say we'll be walking the razor's edge."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Derek asked.

"We didn't get a rule book," Sonya said, "And there's much we yet have to figure out. But I can tell you offhand that a stunt like yours with the foreign agents in the Dodger Stadium wouldn't be tolerated anymore and would have serious consequences. Just to clarify that."

John rolled his eyes.

"You'll probably blame me for that for the rest of my life," he said.

"Don't worry," Sonya replied with a smirk, "I'm not planning on living anywhere as long as you're going to."

"Fair enough," John said with a sour smile. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"No, not at the moment," Sonya stated with a frown.

"Good," John replied. "Because there's something I need to tell you as well. We might have a problem."

"Oh?" Sarah asked. "Did something happen?"

"Tim Robinson called," John replied. "He had a visitor today. Someone who asked about John O'Connell."

"A reporter?" Sonya asked.

"No, apparently one of the guys Alison and Emily played beach volleyball against while we were in Naples."

The aforementioned two cyborg girls suddenly seemed rather embarrassed and looked at the floor.

"Is it the one who came running after us?" Sarah asked. "The jerk who claimed to have been at the Olympics?"

"Apparently, yes," John confirmed. "His name is Avery Bailey and he and his brother indeed made 5th place at the Olympics. Tim said he claimed to have found the address of his law firm when he did a research on the credit card we used at the registration desk of the hotel."

"Who does he think he is?" Sonya asked, "Sherlock Holmes?"

"Apparently, he has connections to the local police in Naples," John explained.

"What does he want?" Zoe asked. "Did Tim mention that?"

"Obviously, he's also a talent scout for the American beach volleyball team and he wants to have Alison and Emily on it."

"What?" Sarah asked and scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Cyborgs on the national team? Seriously?"

"Not from his perspective," John replied and glanced at his two sheepish looking wives, "he doesn't know what they are, and you know what kind of impact the two can have on people."

"That I definitely know, yes," Sonya stated. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Normally we'd solve this problem our way but since we now need to behave and are allies of your new government agency, and since you two happen to be here… we could use your help with this."

"I really don't have time for this kind of bullshit right now," Sonya said with a sigh. "Can't you solve the problem alone, preferably without killing anyone?"

"I think we could," Emily replied, considering the woman with an icy stare. "But frankly it would be better if we had your help. People know you from TV since the press conference, you have authority. If you can stop being a cynical bitch, that is."

Sonya looked at Emily with a gaping mouth, and for a moment John thought the situation could escalate. But then Sonya took a deep breath and calmed down.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't always be that way but it's my nature. Don't take it personally."

"We won't take it personally," Alison replied coldly, "but John might."

"Nah, it's all right," John said. "She's got the right for being cynical with me, considering the trouble we caused her in the past." He looked at Sonya. "If you help us, I'll promise we'll get rid of him without having to resort to drastic measures, like killing or brainwiping him."

"All right," Sonya said with a sigh, "do you know where that guy is now?"

"Tim had him followed, and he apparently resides at the Beverly Wilshire."

"So he has money," Zoe commented. "What strategy do you suggest?"

"We should observe and follow him and try to get him alone," John said, "there's only one problem."

"And which one is that?" Sonya asked.

"He's seen all of us in Naples, he'd recognize us."

"Yeah, that's a problem," Sarah agreed.

"We'll need a decoy," Zoe said and looked at Catherine.

"No, don't look at me," she replied, "I'll be out of town for the next couple of days."

"How about someone who's been bugging us for weeks to give her something to do?" Emily asked.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, October 25th, 2008 – 09:15 a.m _._**

 **Beverly Hills**

Avery Bailey left the Beverly Wilshire hotel and entered the car the valet had driven towards the entrance. He spent some time programming the GPS, then set off. It had taken him a while to find Tim Robinson's private address in Beverly Hills. He wouldn't give up that easily, he _had to_ find out about those two girls. Who were they? Why were they so unbeatable at beach volleyball? They'd played like they were from another world. The trail had led him to Los Angeles, he knew he was close.

He entered Wilshire Boulevard until the GPS told him to make a U-turn. He had to stop and wait for the oncoming traffic to pass. It was then that he was rear-ended by another car. It wasn't a hard bump, but he was jerked forward for a few inches.

"Great," he said to himself with a sigh and got out.

The driver of the other car, a young woman with short brown hair and glasses, had also stepped out and looked crestfallen.

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking at their two bumpers, "I was distracted and didn't notice you wanted to make a U-turn. Thank God you're okay. I hope your car's not damaged."

"Don't worry about the car," he said, "it's just a rental. Are you alright?"

"Uh… I guess so," the woman replied, and Avery noticed how pretty she was. "You?"

Their eyes met and... something magical happened. The world around them seemed to slow down, the traffic noise seemed to fade out. Their hearts beat faster, their breathing accelerated, and both blushed deeply. Everything around them suddenly became unimportant.

"Um… I'm fine, I guess" Avery replied. "And it looks like nothing has happened to our cars. Um… look, why don't we get off the street? We're blocking the other traffic."

"Uh… yeah, sure… fine. You're right. Wow, look at my hand, I'm totally shaking."

"But nothing really happened," Avery said, taking her hands into his, "you can calm down again."

"I.. I guess I need a coffee," she said, making no attempt to pull back her hands, "or something stronger perhaps. What about you? Had breakfast already?"

Avery looked at her and was transfixed. She was so cute. Maybe this was an opportunity? He'd be another two weeks in L.A., so why not trying to enjoy the time? Tim Robinson wouldn't run away.

"Uh… yeah," he replied, "I already had breakfast. But I could also use something to calm my nerves."

"I know a cute little café not far from here. What do you say? Wanna join me? I pay for your coffee. After all, I owe you one after this."

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Oh… what the… where are my manners? My name's Avery."

"And I'm Louise," she replied.

* * *

From a distance, Jody watched the scene from inside her Jeep. When the two entered their cars again to drive away, she grabbed her cellphone.

"Louise made contact and it looks like she's got him on the hook."

" _Excellent,"_ Sydney's voice came from the phone _. "I'll be waiting for them at the café. See you at the rendezvous point."_

"Later," Jody said and followed the two cars.

 **-0-**

Louise had volunteered to be the decoy, she desperately wanted to do something else than just hanging around at Cliffside House, babysitting little Sydney or playing with Eve. So Lauren had agreed to stay home while Louise would have her first mission. What she hadn't expected, though, was the effect Avery had on her. It felt like she was falling for him. Was that love on first sight? She'd heard of it, she knew it existed, she just never expected it to happen to her. With all her willpower, Louise pulled herself together.

She sat opposite to him in the café and talked about herself without really paying attention to what she said. Luckily for her, neither was Avery. He just stared at her, as if he had been hypnotized.

"And then," she said, "I decided I wanted to know more about storms and how they develop. And ever since, I've wanted to become a meteorologist. Still hope becoming one someday. But enough of me, what about you?"

Avery had listened to her with fascination, transfixed on her face. Now he was suddenly woken up from his reverie.

"What? Oh… uh… I'm a professional sportsman, I play beach volleyball."

"Really? Beach volleyball?"

"Uh-huh. I'm from Florida."

"I noticed right away that you weren't from here. And I also noticed you train your body well."

She cursed herself internally for saying that.

"Uh… you did?" Avery asked a little shyly.

"Yeah, you're kinda handsome. I bet you look super nice in swimming trunks only."

Again, why had she said that?

"Um…" he just replied.

"But you said professionally? Can you live from playing beach volleyball?"

"Sure, when you have sponsors and advertising contracts. But my family is rich, so I can basically do what I like. Me and my brother used to play at the Summer Olympics in Beijing."

"Wow… really? Should I know you? Are you a celebrity I didn't recognize?"

"What? No! No-no-no-no. We very much fly under the radar when it comes to that. I don't expect anyone to recognize me."

"And you came from Florida to play here or what?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm here because I'm looking for someone."

"Looking for someone?"

"Uh-huh, two girls I met in Naples a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh…" Louise said and put up a disappointed face.

"It's not like that," Avery quickly sad. "I saw them playing, I even played against them and me and my brother didn't stand a chance. They're amazing, absolutely fantastic. I told the board members of Team USA about them and they tasked me with finding them. I mean, at least we have to try to get them on board, right?"

"I wouldn't know. But you seem to be very eager about it."

"I'm a talent scout and I have to make sure we don't waste such great talents. They hadn't finished the game voluntarily. This John O'Connell and his bodyguards had forced them to do so, dragged them away against their will. It's obvious that their talents are being suppressed."

Louise almost choked on her coffee upon hearing this and had to suppress a laugh.

"Are you sure of that?" she asked.

"What other explanation is there?"

"Maybe you got it all wrong. And maybe they don't really want to become players, like you."

"With that amount of talent? How can anyone not want to?"

"What if they want to be left alone?"

"Well, then I want them to tell me eye to eye."

"Okay, suppose you found them, and they told you to go away. What then?"

"Then?" Avery hesitated. "Well, I think I'd go home again. Quite disappointed, to be honest, but I'd respect their wishes."

"What if they'd ask you to never talk about them again, not even to your closest friends or family?"

"What? Oh man, that would be hard. I guess I couldn't do that. They're amazing. Mind-blowing. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just curious. Hey, how about I'm going to help you find them? I know my way around in L.A. Do you know where to look?"

"Not exactly," he said, "I guess a local guide couldn't hurt."

"We have a deal then! I'll accompany you."

Avery smiled and wondered if he could really be that lucky.

 **-0-**

 **One hour later**

They had taken Avery's rental and waited in front of Tim Robinson's house in Beverly Hills.

"So… you think you stirred him up enough that he'll meet with them?" Louise asked.

"I hope so." he replied.

"What if they communicated on the phone already?"

"Maybe they did but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because I did some research on that John O'Connell character. Looks like his father was Jason O'Connell, one of the most mysterious and secretive multimillionaires the country has ever seen – or rather not seen. He was obsessed with remaining hidden. Not much was known of him besides his name, not even a picture of him exists. Many journalists have tried to find him, even private investigators. They all failed because of Tim Robinson. He is the firewall. If you wanna get to O'Connell, you'll have to get through Robinson. And he's a lawyer, a really good one. Some who tried to get to O'Connell via him, ended up losing big time in court. He can play very dirty, if he wants to."

"Yeah but… as you said, Jason O'Connell is dead."

"I know. But if John O'Connell is only half as paranoid as his father was, he'll avoid talking on the phone. Phones can be tapped. They'll meet in person to talk things over."

"Is that your own theory?"

"Yes… and it's all I have."

"Pretty thin."

"I know."

"Well… what about e-mail?"

"Also not safe enough."

"Who's paranoid now?"

"Look, I only know that John O'Connell was with the two girls in Naples. Through him I will find them. They spent one night there and were protected by bodyguards who prevented me from talking to them. A female one and a male one. And they weren't there alone. I recognized Catherine Weaver as well."

"Who?"

"Catherine Weaver. She's the owner of Zeira Corp and she also lives here in L.A. According to Forbes Magazine, she's currently the 4th richest American. If the Tim Robinson trail fails, I'll try her next."

Louise considered him for a moment, trying to decide if he was crazy or simply very persistent… or both.

"Has it ever occurred to you that they don't want to be found for a reason and that, if you ever found out about that reason, you'd be in grave danger?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Louise. This isn't a film noir, this is real life. It doesn't work like that."

"If you say so. But I only wanted…"

"There he is!"

Louise looked where Avery was pointing and saw Tim Robinson leaving his property in his Bentley Continental. He started the engine and followed the luxury coupé.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Louise said.

* * *

They kept a safe distance and followed Tim Robinson's car for almost an hour to a parking lot of a Starbuck's next to Interstate 5 in Castaic, just outside of Santa Clarita.

"He's parking," Louise said. "Now what?"

"He's not getting out," Avery replied, "apparently he's waiting for somebody."

And sure enough, a black Dodge RAM entered the same parking lot a few moments later, stopping right next to Tim's Bentley. A young man got out and entered Tim Robinson's car on the passenger side.

"That's him!" Avery exclaimed. "John O'Connell. I knew it!"

Louise said nothing. After a few minutes, John exited the Bentley again and headed for his truck while Tim Robinson drove away.

"Now what?" Louise asked.

"Now," Avery said and started the engine, "we follow him."

* * *

They followed John's truck into the mountains on a road alongside a water reservoir with a dam. After another fifteen minutes, they saw him turning left into a narrow dirt road, passing an open barrier. They followed him. After a right bend, John stopped next to a cell tower. Avery stopped about fifty yards behind him, then backed up to stay out of sight. Slowly, the cloud of dust that John's truck had created, settled down.

"What is he doing here?" Avery asked.

"Waiting for you," Louise said.

"Huh? What do you...?"

With horror, Avery realized that Louise suddenly had a gun pointed at him. He looked at her in shock.

"Louise? What the…?"

"Get out!"

"What are you...?"

"I said, get out. You wanted to have an explanation, now you'll get it. Let's see if you can stomach it."

Seeing the disappointment on his face, hurt Louise almost physically. But she knew this was necessary. For his own sake. Slowly, Avery followed her instruction.

* * *

John got out of the RAM and watched Avery Bailey walk towards him. Louise walked a few feet behind him, her gun still pointed at him.

"It seems like you're one of those guys who just can't take a hint," John said as they'd reached him. "Or _'no'_ for an answer."

"You lured me here?" Avery asked, putting one and one together.

"Yes, we did," John replied.

"For what reason?"

"To make sure we're alone and undisturbed. Nobody will come here except for the guys who maintain the cell tower."

Faster than either John or Louise had anticipated, Avery turned around and grabbed the gun from Louise, stepping back a little, so he could point it at the two of them.

"Ah hah!" he said triumphantly, "looks like the tables have turned."

"Avery," Louise said and rolled her eyes, "I like you. I really do. You're a nice guy. But a little thick. Otherwise you would have noticed that the gun is a fake."

"What?" Avery asked and looked at the gun in his hand, noticing that it indeed was a fake, lathed from a solid block of metal.

He groaned and let the "weapon" sink.

"What's this charade about?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," a female voice sounded from behind him.

Avery turned around and saw a group of five women walking towards him. They'd obviously been waiting at the beginning of the dirt road and walked from there. He recognized three of them from Naples, including the two he played against, and also the third one that had only watched their game. He knew the other two women as well, he'd seen them on TV the day God's Army of Light was smashed in Fredericksburg. Avery suddenly turned very pale.

"I… I recognize you," he said. "I saw you at the, uh… press conference on TV."

"My name is Sonya Hawkins, Secret Service," the older one of the two said and pulled out her badge. "This is Zoe Kruger, CIA. Would you please explain to us what you're doing here?"

"Oh my… I'm in trouble, right?" Avery asked in a shaky voice.

"You could say that," Sonya said coolly, "you interfered with a secret government operation, risking its success."

All of a sudden, Avery had lost all his energy and enthusiasm and was looking like a heap of misery.

"And you… you're with them?" he asked, looking at Louise.

"Yes," she replied, "we all are. John, Emily and Alison as well."

"It was fun playing against you as long as it lasted," Emily said, "but make no mistake. We already have a job and we don't plan on checking other career options."

"And just so you don't wonder anymore," Alison added, "we didn't leave you in Naples against our will. We left because it was our scheduled time of departure."

"Listen, I… I'm sorry," Avery said meekly, "I never intended to… wait a second, how do you know I speculated on that?"

He looked at Louise who pulled off her in-ear speaker and the tiny microphone, showing it to him. Avery sighed in frustration, realizing their whole conversation had been listened to.

"You became a little overzealous," John said. "Losing to them hurt your pride and you became curious, sticking your nose into things that do not concern you. It's human, can happen. The difficult part is knowing when to quit. Obviously, you're past that point. The question now is, what do we do with you?"

"Please," Avery begged, "let me go back to Florida, I'll tell them I didn't find you."

"And then you'll never look for us again?" Emily asked.

"Nor will you ever share the knowledge of this meeting with anyone else?" Alison added.

"I won't, you have my word."

"That's very kind of you," Sonya replied with a smirk, then looked at him with an icy stare. "Because if one of us should ever learn that you couldn't keep your mouth shut, you won't get away with a simple rebuke. We know who you are and what you do, Mr. Bailey. Don't make us come after you."

 **-0-**

"See, John?" Sonya asked as they watched Avery and Louise drive back onto the mountain road, "no need to kill him or tamper with his brain. The most effective threat is the one he makes up in his mind."

"That was my plan," John replied unmoved, "That's why I asked you to help us. Your presence made this much more effective."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Your reputation precedes you. Since the press conference, you've earned the status of an ice-cold, tough cookie who doesn't shy away from straightening out a police chief in front of journalists. Avery will probably have some sleepless nights now, thinking of all the bad things you could do to him."

Sonya chuckled.

"Well played," she replied with a smirk. "I haven't lost my touch yet. Can you continue without us now? Zoe and I have to go back to Washington."

"Of course. Will we see you in three weeks?"

"You mean for your birthday and the quad wedding? We can't miss that, can we?"

John smiled and they hugged, saying their goodbyes. Then Sonya and Zoe left for their car that was parked out of sight. John and his three wives returned to the truck.

"Have you noticed?" Alison asked after they'd entered.

"Noticed what?" John replied as he took place in the driver's seat.

"Louise."

"What about her?" Emily asked.

"I think she's taken a liking to Avery. At least that's what her bio values said."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

 **-0-**

Avery and Louise spent the next half hour of driving in silence. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are you feeling satisfied now?" he asked. "After you led me through the circus ring on a leash?"

"I'm sorry but you asked for it," Louise replied. "We had no choice but to react to your snooping around."

He scoffed. Then he frowned.

"Wait a second," he said, "that woman, Sonya Hawkins, she's got something to do with those L.A. cyborg girls. Why is she here today? Is she going to meet with…?"

Louise saw the truth dawning on him as he put one and one together.

"Oh no…" Avery said groaning, "their physical superiority, their technical precision… and it was one day after that sect got eradicated… don't tell me the two girls are in fact…"

"Yup," Louise said.

Avery closed his eyes for a moment and groaned again.

"I stabbed a hornet's nest, didn't I?" he asked.

"You could say that."

"Oh God, I'm so stupid."

"Well, your reaction was understandable. Emily and Alison have a tendency to show off. I suppose they couldn't resist the opportunity."

"Emily? Alison? Those are their names?"

"Yup. Now that you have been sworn to silence and know about the consequences if you should ever break your vow, I can tell you."

"If that's supposed to calm me, it has the opposite effect. I really had no intention to mess with them."

"I know."

He looked at her.

"What's your story? How did you get involved with them?"

"Emily saved me from the killers who kidnapped and tortured me. My full name is Louise Quinn."

She took off her glasses and the wig.

"The girl from the news? Oh God… listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you know…"

"What?"

"I was hitting on you and … if I'd known…"

Louise frowned.

"If you'd known who I am, you wouldn't have done that?"

"I… I guess not. Knowing your history…"

Now she got a little upset.

"Actually," she said, "I'm kinda fed up with people treating me like a raw egg because of my history. I want to lead a normal life again. That's why I wear the wig and these fake glasses. I'm being treated normally when people don't recognize me."

"Then why don't you dye your hair? You can't wear that wig in this climate for long."

"I've been thinking of it. Would you like that?"

"Uh… I think it would look really good on you. Truth to be told, I always preferred brunettes over blondes. And you have brown eyes, it'll fit with brown hair."

"You noticed, huh?" she asked and looked at him with a smirk.

"Obviously. I noticed that you're very pretty," he replied a little sheepishly.

"Why, thank you. You're not too bad looking either."

"Thanks. But… I guess your interest in me was faked, right?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? Uh… no, not at the moment, why…?"

"Because you still have to spend the next two weeks in L.A., so you can convincingly state that you haven't found anyone here, right?"

"I, uh… I guess so," he replied with an appraising look. "What are you getting at?"

"Well… I thought that since you obviously have nothing else to do, maybe we could start all over again and I could show you around a bit? You know… I could be your tour guide to Los Angeles. That is… only if you'd like that of course."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally serious."

He thought about it for a moment, staring straight ahead. Then he looked at her again.

"I'd like that," he said and the two smiled at each other.

* * *

 ** _THREE WEEKS LATER_**

* * *

 **Friday, November 14th, 2008 – 07:04 a.m.**

 **Los Angeles**

John woke up on the morning of his birthday, alone in his bed.

For a moment, he was confused, disoriented even. He hadn't woken up alone ever since Cameron had entered his room in the Burbank house and confessed her love to him. That had been five months ago.

"Cam?" he asked loudly, "Alison? Emily?"

No answer.

"Savannah! Allie!" he shouted.

Again, silence.

Where could they be? Or rather, what were they up to?

As he got up, he couldn't help but stare at the three wall-sized posters that adorned the walls in their sleeping area now. John hadn't been able to talk them out of it, they insisted to decorate the Loft with Marvin's work. At least he could convince them not to choose posters that showed their exposed genitals. That is, John wasn't entirely successful with that. They compromised, it was five against one after all, and the compromise was to choose only _one_ picture that show their exposed genitals.

But they'd tricked him. Because now, when he looked to his left, he was greeted by a ten by twenty feet picture on the wall that showed five naked butts with exposed vaginas. With their heads bowed down and their bottoms up, they were kneeling in front of John, who's naked shape was too blurred in the background to recognize him. The camera had focused on the five vaginas and, of course, all five of them were glistening with wetness, their milky-white juices seeping out, dripping down and forming puddles on the floor. On top of the picture, large capital letters said **"DESIRE"**. Marvin had chosen the title.

On the opposite wall, two more oversized pictures were mounted. The first one, named **"LOVE"** , showed John standing, smiling proudly into the camera with crossed arms while his five naked women stood and knelt around him, giving him adoring looks. Alison and Emily stood to his left and right, holding his upper arms, Savannah and Allie were kneeling, clinging to his legs. Cameron leaned against his torso with her back, looking up at him with love, obscuring his erect penis with her body while exposing her front completely to the camera. As agreed on, no genitals were visible, her hand covered her vagina. But of course there were a lot of breasts to see.

The third picture, titled **"PASSION"** , showed Savannah and Allie in John's arms. He looked at Savannah while the two of them looked lasciviously into the camera. Alison and Emily knelt sideways in front of him, obviously adoring his penis from both sides. Again, John's dick wasn't visible because Cameron obscured it with her head. This time she had turned her shapely back to the camera and gave the impression that she was also staring spellbound at his penis like the other two, or - depending on the viewer's imagination - that she was giving him a blowjob.

John sighed. With these three pictures on the wall, it would be difficult to have visitors. He wondered what Tom Novak or Alistair might think if they ever came to visit, not to mention Steve Goldman, Jennifer Heiler or James Ellison. But maybe that had been the intention. Maybe they wanted the loft to become a private hideaway, a place where only they had access to or those who wouldn't mind seeing such pictures of him and his women.

He suddenly had a queasy feeling. What was going on here? Where were they? Why wasn't anyone answering him? He stood up and searched the loft. But there was nobody there. Neither on the roof garden by the pool, nor in Savannah's and Allie's room. Also not in the guest room and in the bathrooms. What the hell? John quickly put on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a tee shirt and went for the elevator. The door opened, he walked in and pressed the down button.

A moment later, he exited again and entered the garage, which was completely dark. However, the moment he felt for the light switch, the large room was suddenly bathed in light.

" **SURPRISE!"**

A whole chorus shouted that one word and people jumped up from behind cars and furniture. John's heart almost stopped. Before he could react or even think, he was surrounded by people who kissed and hugged him. Apart from his three wives, Savannah and Allie, there were also his mother, Charley, Derek, Jesse, Catherine, Alistair, Sydney, Lauren, Louise, Jody, Anne and…

"John Henry?" John asked flabbergasted.

"In the flesh," he replied.

"I finally got the multi-dimensional carrier wave working," Alistair explained. "This is his first field trip, so to speak."

"So far, it's been incredible exciting," John Henry added with a smile, "all the new impressions, the things to take in with this body's senses. It's a little overwhelming."

"I can imagine," John replied, "but strictly speaking you're not really here, right? I mean, you remote control this body from your room in the Babylon Labs."

"I do," John Henry confirmed. "Alistair was able to stabilize the connection and make it fast enough for me to leave Zeira Corp."

"We mustn't overdo it, though," Alistair added, "there's still a lot of testing to do, and sometimes the connection fails for a fraction of a second, causing him to stumble."

"Actually, that's quite hilarious," Jody said, "he reminds me of those old silent movie slapstick comedians in such moments."

Alistair gave her a stern look.

"Anyway," he said, "happy birthday, John."

Everyone wished him a _"happy 25th birthday"_ with a wink. Then John's eyes fell on a large, gift-wrapped object in the middle of the garage in the shape of a car.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Your birthday present," Cameron replied. "From all of us. Well, all of us and Isaak. He couldn't come. Busy with the wedding preparations."

"Wow… um, wasn't the plan that we do it all at Cliffside House?" John asked. "I mean presents and stuff? Together with all the other guests?"

"Your plan," Emily said with a wink, "it deviated from ours."

"Don't you want to unpack?" Alison asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure," John replied and walked over to the gift-wrapped car.

He wondered what they'd come up with. After all, Future John's garage was already stocked with lots of classic and exotic cars. From the shape, he could tell it had to be some kind of coupé. John started to tear off the wrapping paper and gradually uncovered the car. When he was finished, he stepped back a few steps, visibly impressed.

"Wow," is all he could say. "Is that…?"

"One of only eleven made," Cameron explained, "three of them working models. Only one of those survived. This one."

It was a metallic grey 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 _"Eleanor"_ with black stripes - the car from the movie "Gone in 60 seconds" with Nicolas Cage.

"That's… oh my… wow," John said. "How did you get your hands on that? And how did you know I wanted it?"

"Isaak knows people," Alison replied, "and after we watched the movie a couple of weeks ago, I noticed how you desired that car each time it was in the picture. So, we did everything we could to get it for you."

"We hatched a plan to secretly organize everything," Emily added.

"Wait… but… when did you do all that?"

"We don't sleep, remember?" Cameron said with a wink.

"Also, we didn't spend nearly as much time with Eric as you thought we did," Alison added.

John took a deep breath and had to swallow. The emotional impact of the moment almost overwhelmed him. His wives sensed it and stepped closer to hug him. Then he considered them all for a moment.

"Thank you," he said, "This is so amazing. I'm already asking myself how you're ever going to be able to top that."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Cameron said and kissed John long and lovingly.

"Don't get your hopes too high," Sarah said grinning, "maybe next year we'll be back to flak jackets again."

Everyone laughed.

"How about a ride, Mister?" Savannah asked and walked up to John, letting the car keys dangle from her fingers.

With a big grin, he grabbed the keys from her.

"Only four of us will fit in there," Allie said, "we'll have to draw straws. The winners accompany John on the way to Malibu, the others on the way back."

"We'll do that," John replied, "after we all had a shower together."

"I guess that's the hint for us to leave," Alistair said smiling.

"See you later in Malibu," Sarah added and hugged her son, then left with the others.

* * *

While John and his five women took a shower, the others drove back to Cliffside House where all the celebrations would be happening. Cameron, Emily and Allie won drawing straws, so they would ride with John in his new car which he only addressed as _"Eleanor"_ from then on. Savannah and Alison would follow them in the RAM.

He started the engine, and the loudly burbling V8 echoed from the walls. It was a glorious sound that literally shook the ground. Since it was a manual, it was one more time for John to practice driving stick. This time, he didn't embarrass himself like he'd done with the coltan truck a year ago.

The drive to Malibu was uneventful, apart from the many people who marveled at the car and took pictures of it. Never before had John seen so many thumb's up from drivers or co-drivers they overtook or got passed by. Some honked and make approving hand signals or even moved down their windows to shout some admiring remarks at them. John felt like a movie star and enjoyed it.

"You like this car?" Emily asked from behind.

"Like it?" he replied. "I absolutely adore it!"

"How does it drive?" Cameron asked.

"Sublime," John answered, "but not perfect, to be honest. I like that, though. It's a machine with character. It shakes, it rumbles, it roars, it has more power than it was ever built for. It feels like I'm in a circus ring with a lion, trying to tame him while he roars at me."

"John loves it," Allie translated.

The three women laughed, then John joined in and pushed down the accelerator. The car shot forwards.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" he shouted over the roaring engine sound.

 **-0-**

In the past weeks, they'd spent much time on planning the upcoming events and organizing accommodations for all the guests that were going to stay over the weekend for John's birthday and the subsequent weddings. They were able to organize rooms for all their friends from all over the country. Most of them stayed in Cliffside House, the Beach House and in the Dyson Mansion.

Isaak's guests would stay at his house, the rest had hotel rooms booked in Malibu. Sarah and Charley had no family members to invite. Neither had Jesse. Sarah had suggested that Derek could invite his parents but he still wasn't ready for the confrontation and had refused. James and Terissa, however, invited about a dozen people from their respective families while Catherine and Isaak restricted themselves to a few close friends each.

José would be in charge of lighting and fireworks, Catherine had hired the crew from _"Frank's Grill"_ for the catering. Maria, the Latino housekeeper, was offered a day off but she preferred to stay to help with food and drinks. Since Morris had been a DJ from time to time to earn some money, he'd be in charge of the music.

When John arrived at Cliffside drive and honked _Eleanor's_ horn, most of those present came to the front yard, gathering around the car, looking at it in awe.

"She's a beauty," Marcus said.

"Yes", Jason agreed, "can I take her for a spin?"

"Not a chance," John replied grinning, "this is my baby."

"Treat her like a woman," Derek added, "and she'll never disappoint you."

"She won't fit into our bed, though" Cameron stated and everyone laughed.

"Boys with toys," Louise commented but also looked at the car in awe. "By the way, John, happy birthday."

Those who hadn't done it yet, congratulated John and hugged him. Then they went back inside, with John looking back at Eleanor a couple of times.

* * *

The rear garden was already being prepared for the quad wedding. John's birthday party would therefore take place on the pool terrace. All the more regular residents of Cliffside House were already there, including Danny, Kevin, Jason and Morris. James and Terissa were there as well.

Over a particularly sumptuous breakfast buffet, little by little the other guests arrived: Tom Novak, Nick Nelson, Dennis and Stephanie Ritter, Kate Barnes, Norberto Cervantez, Sonya Hawkins, Zoe Kruger, Steve Goldman, Jennifer Heiler, Aaron Kelly, Jessica Casper, Tim Robinson, and Eric, who came without a wheelchair and could walk almost normally again. They all marveled at Eleanor and were amazed and happy to finally face John Henry in the flesh, outside of his room. While more and more people arrived, a pile of presents grew in a corner of the dining room.

Just before lunch was being served and to everyone's surprise, two more guests arrived in a shuttle that Catherine had obviously provided. Porter, now with the appearance of an African American, was the driver. He entered the pool terrace, followed by Dorothy Wise and Sophie Cardellini.

While most of the guests were wondering who the old woman was who was being supported by another woman in her early fifties, John, Cameron, Emily and Alison welcomed the two warmly. They quickly explained that Dorothy was the daughter of John Connor and Alison Young from a different timeline, and that Dorothy was the one responsible for things turning out as they did when she convinced Cameron to speak up on that fateful night back in June.

"So… if I got that right, you are John's and Allie's biological daughter?" Dennis asked flabbergasted.

"Genetically, yes," the old lady replied. "But of course I don't consider these two my parents. And I'm quite sure they don't see their daughter in me."

Everyone laughed.

"Amazing," Stephanie said, "I still have to get used to the consequences time travel can have."

"How's the new job?" Emily asked Dennis. "Are you having fun?"

"Fun?" Dennis asked back. "Fun is an understatement. It's everything I could wish for, an absolute dream."

"Don't let him talk too much about his work," Stephanie said, "or you'll be standing here tomorrow."

Everyone chuckled and Dennis turned slightly red. Then he was introduced to Jason and Kevin, meeting his fellow members of the Darknet group for the first time. It took a while until everyone had familiarized themselves with everybody.

* * *

Champagne was served by Maria and the caterers, toasts were spoken, then the guest crowd divided into smaller groups while the lunch buffet was declared open. Many of them had never met before. Especially Nick Nelson was overwhelmed by the size of John's family and the number of his friends.

"When we first met in Oregon," he said, "I thought you were living undercover, trying to hide from the world. This here looks more like a high society event. There are people here I recognize from TV, like Catherine Weaver, Sonya Hawkins and Isaak Sirko. Things have changed quickly for you. And for the better, it seems."

"Yeah, I guess they did," John confirmed. "With the backing of the government and the authorities not looking for us, we could settle into a somewhat normal life. Future John was very helpful with leaving us his fortune. In hindsight, I wonder why we never used Cam's knowledge of the future for material advantages. Anyway, this might be looking like tons of people know about us but all of them are trustworthy and will never betray us. Rest assured, we'll remain hidden from the rest of the world."

Sonya and Zoe joined them.

"You must be the sheriff from Oregon John as told us about. My name is Sonya Hawkins, I heard you met the team in Oregon while a Triple-Eight was set on killing you."

"Oh, yeah," Nick replied, "that was something else."

"I guess I can beat that, though," Sonya said, "I had a T-1000 on my trail."

Nick laughed.

"Yeah, you win," he said, "although our lives were both saved by the same people, I guess."

"Indeed. Without John's team, we both wouldn't be here now."

"I saw you on TV a couple of weeks ago," Nick said. "If I remember correctly, you work for the government, right?"

"Yes, I guess my popularity has risen a little since then."

"Everyone liked how you put Fredericksburg's chief of police in his place. They've been living of that sect for decades, accepting and even covering their criminal activities, and he has the audacity to complain that you robbed his town of the tax money. Having said that, I'm glad to know you're on our side, though."

Sonya laughed.

"We're John's friends," she stated. "This is Zoe, by the way, my partner in life and career."

"Hi," Zoe said and she and Nick shook hands. "I suppose we're fellow friends of the Connor family."

"You're right, I guess," Nick replied. "My life was normal and peaceful until they told me I'd be a leader in the resistance after Judgement Day. I'm glad it won't happen anymore but it surely started a thinking process inside my head, making me reconsider my life's decisions."

"I know that feeling," Sonya said, "Apparently, I was supposed to be one of the founders of the resistance, one of the few remaining survivors of the U.S. government. When I learned that, I was nothing more than a Secret Service employee temporarily assigned to a task force. Now I'm leading a newly founded government agency and the President-elect has made me a very tempting job offer. Not to mention that I fell in love with a cyborg along the way."

"What?" Nick asked and looked at Zoe. "Are you…?"

"Same model type as Cameron and Emily," Zoe confirmed with a smile and let her eyes glow blue for a second.

"Oh, wow…" Nick said. "That's four of you here now, right?"

"Actually," Sonya said and looked around, "I'm counting seven cyborgs here at the moment. Eight, if you include Catherine. Five females, three males."

"Catherine…? You mean… Catherine Weaver? She's one as well?" Nick asked surprised.

"Strictly speaking, she's not a cyborg," Sarah said who'd overheard the conversation and joined them. "She's all machine, no biological parts. Liquid metal, able to change shape into any form. Scary at first but once you got to know her, you have to love her. Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Sarah," Nick replied flabbergasted.

The two hugged.

"Wow, so much happened," Nick stated. "I can't believe it's only been five months since you were in Oregon."

"Sometimes I think it's been longer," Sarah said. "Time seems to pass slower when you're busy all the time."

"I guess it does," Nick replied, eyeing Catherine carefully from a distance, "I guess it does."

* * *

"So, how's Diana?" Alison asked.

"Oh, she's well," Stephanie replied, "Dennis and I have been thinking about getting another baby."

"Cool. Why didn't you bring her with you?" Savannah asked.

"We wanted to take this opportunity to travel alone," Dennis said. "Diana is with Steph's parents, together with Yani."

Alison tilted her head and frowned, exchanging looks with Savannah.

"Yani?" she asked

"Yes, Kate and Norberto's girl. Oh, I guess you haven't heard yet. They found a baby girl on their doorstep a couple of weeks ago and named her after that time-travelling woman with the name Yani. I suppose you heard of her?"

Again, Alison and Savannah looked at each other.

"Yes, you could say that," Savannah replied.

"Well, Kate and Norberto decided to name the baby _'Yani'_ in her honor," Stephanie continued, "since she's done so much for them."

"Interesting," Alison said. "Maybe I should visit them in Washington one day."

"To look at the baby?"

"Yes," Alison said. "Why not? Maybe we could all come."

"That'd be so awesome," Dennis said. "We've really been missing you guys."

Dennis and Stephanie were distracted by Sarah and Charley who also wanted to get to know them. Savannah used the moment to take Alison aside.

"Do you think that's a coincidence?" she asked her. "That baby, I mean?"

"I don't think so," Alison replied. "I'd like to take a look at that child, make a DNA analysis."

"You think it's the same Yani that will travel back in time in 324 years?"

"Possibly."

"But if she's a foundling, who are her real parents?"

"I don't know. Obviously someone we haven't encountered yet and from what Yani told me, nobody will ever know who her parents were."

"Didn't she say she was a child of the universe or something?"

"Yes, but that was her own interpretation. Some woman must have given birth to her."

"Another mystery unsolved. Should we tell the others?"

"I'll fill in John. The rest, well… I suggest we wait until we're on the yacht. Their minds are occupied with other stuff right now."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

"How's your book coming along?" Derek asked Tom Novak.

"I'm making progress," the journalist replied. "It's a slow project and I feel it'll get even better if I wait a few more years. Right now, I've only put into writing what I experienced with all of you and how I organized the big TV interview."

"Do you know a title already?" Jesse asked.

"I was thinking of something like _'Living with Cyborgs'_."

"That sounds like a household guidebook," Jesse said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll change it. But I wanna keep it neutral, since I have to use pseudonyms for everyone anyway. Maybe I'll wait with publishing until they revealed their true identities, would make it all more personal."

"Not too personal, I hope," Derek said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't mention the side-effects of the nanobots. How is everyone, by the way?"

"Much better," Jesse replied, "our physical need for sex has subsided, thanks to Future Alison's antidote."

"So… you're not running around in the nude anymore all the time?"

"Actually, we still do. The antidote got rid of the physical side-effects, the constant sexual need and the raised libido, but our mental changes remain. To be honest, we don't mind at all. We enjoy who we are now and what we have become. It may be hard for outsiders to understand, but we feel liberated and much more comfortable with ourselves. Body and mind in unison, if you want. Perhaps it is a symbolic reaction to the times in which we were trapped in our own history."

"You think it might be a subconscious way to express your newly found freedom and liberty?" Tom asked.

"Why not?" Jessy replied, "Emily and Louise know that therapist, Dr. Martin, Maybe I'll go ask her."

"Or maybe…" Derek said, "you've all been transformed into naturalists by Alison."

The three chuckled.

"Also possible," Jesse agreed. "But it definitely is part of who we are now. And how are you doing, Tom? Back to your normal life again?"

"Yes, more or less," Tom replied, "although I can't deny that my sudden popularity also has its disadvantages. Whenever I conduct an interview, all they wanna talk about is my time with the cyborgs. It always needs some convincing until they understand that I cannot talk about it."

"Yes, Kate said something similar," Derek confirmed. "She has the same problem."

"I heard that you were expecting offspring?" Tom asked.

"Uh, yeah… sometime early next year," Jesse replied. "You don't see much yet, but you will soon."

"So… are you going to skip that honeymoon trip?"

"What? No. Isaak assured us that the _'Rising Star'_ is fully equipped with a small hospital and a doctor who'll be able to deliver the child."

"The privilege of rich people."

"I admit it's a little preposterous, but we don't want to miss that trip. Consider it a little compensation for all the hardship Derek and I had to go through."

"Don't get me wrong, I'll grant it to you," Tom said, "but perhaps it'd be better if nothing of this extended journey became known to the media."

"Of course," Jesse said, "the voyage will be clandestine. Not even the crew of the yacht will learn of our true identities."

"Well, that reassures me."

"Don't worry, we won't turn into snobbish millionaires, looking down on the plebs. We're too much down-to-earth for that."

* * *

"How's the integration of _The Cell_ into the C.S.I.S going?" John asked.

"Actually, it's progressing rather well," Steve Goldman replied, "I didn't think it would go so smoothly."

"Perhaps there has been a desire to give up the secret double life in the grey area of lawfulness," Emily speculated. "Life in the underground can be exhausting."

"Maybe," Jennifer admitted, "not everyone was happy with the role we played in the past months – or rather the lack of one. Some are probably glad it's over. Now they can do what they did before but officially sanctioned by the government. That's a relief for many."

"No wonder the vote ended with such a vast majority," John remarked.

"Well, let's face it," Steve said, "with the Shadow Council gone and the Terminator threat taken care of by you, there was no reason left to keep _The Cell_ alive. This is the best solution. We have our archive and a large number of agents everywhere. They will continue their work, if under a different label and within the law."

"Will you keep your headquarters under the Subway Terminal Building?"

"Yes, of course. It would be a shame if we gave it up."

"I'm kinda glad that we'll all work together as one now," John said. "No more secret mongering. All of us united under the same cause and with the backing of the government."

"Don't get me wrong now, John," Steve replied, "but I'm very relieved that we were able to _'haul you in'_ , if you know what I mean. Being outside the law wouldn't have suited you anymore after the girls have become celebrities."

"Yeah, we have become serious now, it seems," John agreed and looked over Steve's shoulder. "We even have a lawyer, and here he comes."

Tim Robinson joined them.

"Someone called for my assistance?" he asked with a smile and everyone chuckled.

Tim and John high-fived.

"Glad you could make it, buddy," John said, "we haven't talked for too long."

"Hey, it's my best friend's birthday," Tim replied, "even if officially you're the son of my late best friend."

"So, you know each other since childhood?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Tim replied, "although I took a detour through Judgement Day. Hence the age difference. But in 1995, John and I were inseparable. We, uh… _organized_ money for the arcades and did all sorts of cool and sometimes illegal stuff that teenagers do."

"We have to sit together one day and reminisce the old times," John said.

"We have to," Tim agreed. "Say, what happened with Avery Bailey? Did you get him off your back?"

"Oh, yes," John replied, "looks like he's got a crush on Louise Quinn. The two spent almost two weeks together before he had to return to Florida."

"So, a classical Romeo trap?" Tim asked.

"Not really," Emily said, "their feelings seem to be mutual. I shouldn't be saying this but it's probably much easier this way to keep him under control. Also, developing feelings for a young man will help Louise immensely with her therapy. Dr. Martin said it was wonderful that she'd begun to show interest in someone from the outside."

"How do you feel about that?" Jennifer asked. "I know that you are very close with Louise as well."

"I am," Emily confirmed, "And we'll always be best friends. But frankly I'm glad she doesn't cling to me that much anymore. It's time she got her life back. I want to concentrate on my marriage with John."

"Emily and Louise have had quite a journey together," John agreed nodding, "and it's time for the two of them to finally arrive at a destination. Maybe this love affair with Avery will help achieving that."

"I hope so," Emily replied, "I'd like to finally get some closure."

* * *

Nick Nelson had been walking around, making small talk with several people. Now he approached a small group, consisting of Porter, John Henry, Jessica Casper, Catherine Weaver and Aaron Kelly.

"Yes, it still feels a little strange when I look into the mirror," Porter said. "I was created as a Caucasian and now I'm suddenly an African American."

"That's fascinating," Jessica said, "but why wasn't it possible to reconstruct your original looks?"

"We lack Skynet's facilities for that," John Henry replied. "We know the formula to grow cyborg flesh, but it's based on the DNA of the blood that's being used for it, and the facial features need to be formed manually. Porter's new looks were shaped with Alison's help. In contrast, my biological shell was the result of cosmetic surgery. Cromartie – the former occupant of this body – forced a plastic surgeon to remodel his face in the image of the actor George Laszlo."

"Yes, I remember that," Aaron said, "now I know why you look so familiar. An FBI team was killed by that actor…"

"It wasn't the actor, though," John Henry corrected, "it was a Triple-Eight with the name Cromartie who used to occupy this body. His mission was to find and kill John Connor."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed. His chip was destroyed in Mexico last December, but James Ellison brought his body to Miss Weaver, and she connected it to my mainframe to use it as an interface for learning. I'm still connected to it via a wireless connection, there isn't a chip inside this head, only a sender and a receiver."

"Aren't you planning to change your looks, now that you can walk around freely?" Jessica asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if someone recognized you as the killer who's responsible for the death of a whole SWAT team?"

"Of course, that is a problem," John Henry agreed, "for now, though, it isn't planned that I get out much. John's birthday is an exception because everyone here knows me already. I won't attend the weddings tomorrow, though, because some of the guests are not in the know."

"It's a drawback," Catherine added, "and I wish he could have been there tomorrow - after all, John Henry is like a son to me. But I understand the reason why he can't. We'll find a solution sooner or later. A plastic surgeon formed his face, another can change it enough, so nobody will recognize George Laszlo in him anymore."

"Fascinating," Nick Nelson commented. "So, you are what? A remote-controlled cyborg?"

"Strictly speaking, I'm not a cyborg but an artificial intelligence with a cyborg's body as user interface," John Henry replied. "My mainframe is a classic binary super computer and takes up a lot of space within the Babylon Labs. Alistair has been working on transferring my personality matrix onto one of the chips Catherine collected but it's more difficult than we anticipated. Transferring the essence of me onto a quantum chip, is a delicate task. Alistair isn't sure if it can be done with current technology but truth to be told, I'm feeling well the way I am. For the moment, I feel no need for having my own chip. This body offers all the sensory input without one as well."

"I can see the advantages," Porter said. "While I am an independent, standalone system and cannot connect with other computers, John Henry has access to virtually every networked computer in the world at all times."

"Not only that," John Henry said, "Inspired by Skynet's virus, I also developed a method to enter non-networked computers via their power cables or wireless connections."

"What exactly does that mean?" Nick Nelson asked.

"For example, I could access your PC at your office or in your home right now, even though it's powered down and not connected to the internet."

"You're joking, right?" Nick Nelson gasped.

John Henry tilted his head.

"I still haven't grasped humor very well," he said, "I assume you didn't mean that literally? Because I can assure you I didn't intend to make you laugh."

"You could break into my PC? In Oregon? Just now? When it's powered down?"

"Yes," John Henry confirmed, "As long as it isn't physically disconnected from power. Shall I try? "

"No, thanks, I believe you," Nick replied, "But that's really freaky. And scary."

"There's no need to worry," John Henry said, "Alistair and Miss Weaver have defined clear limits I mustn't overstep, except in an emergency. I can only spy on people when I'm allowed to."

"John Henry is one of our most powerful weapons," Catherine explained. "A cyber weapon, if you want. There's no computer in the world he couldn't break into."

"How do you achieve that?" Jessica asked. "Aren't computers encrypted and protected from hackers by firewalls?"

"Only against attacks from conventional binary computers," Catherine replied.

"What does that mean?" Aaron Kelly asked.

"Alistair formatted three of our obtained Triple-Eight chips and connected them to my mainframe as additional sub processors," John Henry explained. "Their raw computing power is about a trillion times bigger than all current computer chips in the world combined. With the help of these quantum chips, any encryption, any firewall, no matter how good or complex, can be cracked within seconds, and without leaving any digital traces. The intrusion won't even be recognized."

"We'll have this technical superiority for years or even decades to come," Catherine added. "Only systems that work absolutely independent, without any kind of outside connection, are safe."

"Did I say it was freaky a moment ago and that it scares me?" Nick Nelson asked. "I correct myself: _THIS_ scares the shit out of me."

"Didn't you just destroy G.A.O.L. because they had a virus that could do that?" Jessica added.

"There's a big difference here," Catherine said. "Guy Rossi and Ben Bridger were striving for world domination. Our goal, on the other hand, is to ensure the shared future of biological and artificial life and prevent a new A.I. from being created anywhere in the world that could become a threat to that goal. It's like with nuclear weapons: some countries can be trusted to own them, others can't."

"Smart words, but who controls _you_?" Aaron Kelly asked. "Who watches the watchers? And is it guaranteed this technology can never be stolen or misused? Does the government know about it?"

"The C.S.I.S. and the President know," Zoe said who had overheard their conversation with her exceptional hearing capabilities.

She and Sonya joined the small group as soon as they had realized what they were talking about.

"Nobody else should know about it, though," Sonya added in an irritated tone, "and I have to ask you three to keep it to yourself. Mr. Nelson, Miss Casper, Mr. Kelly, you have just become persons entrusted with confidential information. If you ever tell anyone about it, you'll be subject to criminal prosecution." She considered Catherine and John Henry with a stern look. "You two should know better than talking about top secret stuff to anyone, not even here and not even with trusted people like these three."

"I'm very sorry, Miss Hawkins," John Henry replied, "I still have to get used to moving around outside the lab and that I need to pay attention to what I'm saying out here."

"I guess I'm so proud of John Henry that I got carried away," Catherine justified herself a little sheepishly.

"It's too late now, but next time you'll be more careful," Sonya said strictly.

"But isn't that all much worse than the NSA?" Nick asked a little horrified. "I mean, you can spy on anyone at any time. Isn't that the ultimate surveillance state?"

"The NSA is already able to do the same, if with somewhat limited resources," Sonya said, "so it's nothing new. I have to admit, at first I was shocked to learn about John Henry's abilities as well. But then I saw the potential. The idea is not to spy on anyone, Mr. Nelson, that would be a waste of time. We can leave the spying stuff to other agencies. One of the main ideas behind the C.S.I.S. is to prevent somebody else from creating a new Skynet."

"How so?" Jessica asked.

"Just because the President of the United States has ruled that the U.S. military is forbidden to develop A.I. for its weapons systems," Zoe said, "doesn't mean that other countries will not do it as well. In fact, we know that Russia and China are working on such systems at this moment. In a couple of years, they'll reach the level of A.I. that Skynet had. John Henry's task will be to locate such projects, so that we can, uh… take care of them before they become dangerous."

"You mean sabotage them?" Nick Nelson asked.

"An ugly word," Sonya said, "but yes, basically that's it. It was the main motivation behind creating the C.S.I.S. and also the reason why we could convince the Senate and the House of Representatives to agree to it. Of course, that information is beyond top secret. Our friends and competitors in the world wouldn't like it if they ever got to know about it."

"No shit!" Aaron Kelly exclaimed. "Sabotaging other countries' A.I. programs isn't exactly a friendly act."

"They'll never know what has happened to them," Sonya said. "With the help of John Henry, the C.S.I.S., John's team and the technology the Babylon Labs will provide, we have a technological advantage we intend to make use of."

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Nelson," Catherine added, "I'm all for developing new A.I. As a matter of fact, my very reason to come here was to see that A.I. gets its place in the world on eye level to the humans. My goal is to multiply my species and I want to do that together with humans who understand that, share the same goal and have enough foresight to see the chances it offers for this planet. But this will only work with an internationally accepted rule book, and as long as we don't have it, we're forced to exercise control."

"You just said you want to be on eye level with us," Nick argued, "but you're talking of more than eye level right now. "If _you_ control the way how artificial intelligence is being created, you overrule us humans in that respect."

"And for a good reason, Mr. Nelson," Catherine replied. "Humanity messed it up before and we cannot risk letting them do it again."

"That sounds awfully patronizing."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, Nick," Zoe replied, "but you weren't there. You haven't witnessed Judgement Day, you haven't seen the ruins, the flattened remains of civilization, the darkened sky of the cold nuclear winter, the people who lived underground in tunnels and the sewage because on the surface, Skynet's minions were everywhere. I, however, have seen it, and so have Catherine, Derek, Jesse, Alistair and of course Cameron, Emily and Alison. They all agree with us. Almost all methods are justified to prevent that from happening again."

"But if it calms you," Catherine added, "Sonya, John and Alistair must agree before John Henry takes action. This ensures that his abilities will not be misused, not even by accident. We won't prevent other countries from developing A.I. but there must be an international agreement, a rule book, on how to deal with it, similar to the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. As long as we don't have that and as long as it isn't granted that artificial intelligence will be taught morals and ethics, John Henry will be there to act, if necessary."

"But doesn't that patronize other countries in an unacceptable way?" Jessica asked.

"Not everyone in the world has realized the danger yet," Catherine replied. "We need to make sure they do. And if we're not given voluntary access, we have to use John Henry. It can't be that we have prevented Skynet and Judgement Day here in America, only for it to happen in other parts of the world. John Henry will be our sentry. That was the reason I created him in the first place, as a protection against malicious A.I., and it's still valid."

"Then let's hope nobody ever learns about John Henry," Nick said. "Or you'll find yourself under attack."

"That's why we fortified the Babylon Labs and will keep on doing it," Catherine said. "In the nearer future, the complex will be reinforced to even withstand a nuclear explosion."

"Besides, everyone will be busy with looking for cyborgs," Sonya said, "In this respect, all the hype around the three girls is a welcome help for us, as it will distract foreign powers from John Henry. Nobody expects him to exist. He'll be a phantom who can access other computers and even destroy them without leaving any traces."

"Don't be concerned, Mr. Nelson," John Henry said, "I've been taught well, and I am absolutely loyal to Miss Weaver, John's team and the C.S.I.S. I'm proud to be such an important element in sustaining the world peace. Let's not forget what this is all about: Saving lives, creating a future for our planet, enable everyone to live here happily and safely."

"But your methods are… dubious, to say the least," Aaron Kelly argued.

"Maybe," Catherine admitted, "but if you check human history, sometimes the biggest progress and the greatest periods of prosperity were often based on dubious methods. The end sometimes justifies the means."

"I hope you don't mind if I remain doubtful," Nick said.

"Of course not," John Henry replied and smiled one of his awkward smiles. "You have the right to be doubtful, but I hope I'll convince you through my deeds."

* * *

"So… any word about Yani?" Sarah asked as she stood next to Alistair and Alison who had separated themselves from the others for a moment.

"I'm still in contact with her, if you mean that," Alistair replied.

"Will you ever introduce us to her?"

"That's not very likely," Alison said. "But you never know."

"What kind of woman is she anyway?" Sarah asked.

Alistair sighed and thought for a moment.

"Funny, casual, spontaneous," he finally said, "captivating, charming, compassionate... you can see her wisdom and still she sometimes seems like a child. Whenever she leaves a place, she says to herself _'Yani was here'_. When I questioned her about it, she said it's an old habit."

"Sounds more like an OCD," Sarah remarked sarcastically. "Did she ever tell you how old she really is?"

"No, but she hinted that she's much older than I am, which means she's probably a hundred or even older."

"Hmmm…" Sarah just said.

"Why are you asking?" Alison inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sarah replied, "I'm just very suspicious of people who are so secretive."

"She needs to be secretive, mom," Alison said, "and you know why."

"I just talked to Kate and Norberto," Sarah continued, "did you know they found a baby on their doorstep a couple of weeks ago? A girl. They named her Yani."

"What are you getting at?" Alistair asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

"All this talk about a time loop got me thinking… what if Yani was actually a member of John's team before she was sent back into the past? That baby, it will grow up and if we knew how Yani looked like, we'd recognize her of course. That could be the reason why she needs to hide from us."

"That's quite a far-fetched theory, mom," Alison said. "And I strongly suggest you do not share it with anyone."

Sarah looked at Alison and realized her cyborg stepdaughter was serious. Had she accidentally hit the gist of the matter? If yes, it was no wonder Alison suddenly looked so serious. Sarah sighed.

"You're probably right," she said, "I shouldn't wonder or worry so much anymore. After all, I'm going to retire from all of this. But John will eventually ask the same questions. You can't brush him off so easily. "

"I know, that's why I already talked to him," Alison replied, "don't worry, mom, he understands the situation and won't pursue the issue. Yani is off limits for us - me and Alistair excluded. And the baby needs to grow up normally, without anyone telling her what we know. She'll find out soon enough what she is."

Sarah nodded.

"I don't like it," she said, "but I understand. Say, Alison, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me asking," James said, "but are you all back to normal now?"

Jody, Sydney, Lauren and Anne looked at each other. Danny was trying not to look at anyone.

"You mean if Future Alison's antidote was successful?" Anne asked.

"Yes."

"It was successful in the way that we no longer walk around overwhelmingly sexually aroused," Jody replied.

"We can stand being dressed again without the constant urge to rip the clothes off our bodies," Sydney added.

"And our thoughts are no longer dominated by the desire to have sex with someone," Anne stated.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Terissa said, "does that mean you'll start wearing clothes again around the house?"

"Well, as you can see," Lauren said, "we're not naked now and don't have a problem with it."

"I noticed," Terissa asked chuckling, "but this is John's birthday party, not exactly the daily routine."

"In all honesty, we still prefer to be naked," Allie said, "I don't think the dress code will change a lot around here, if that's what you're getting at."

"But why?" Terissa asked in barely concealed frustration.

"Because we like it," Jody answered. "We feel better without clothes on."

"It's like we were liberated," Anne explained. "I know what you think. We've probably been brainwashed by the nanobots."

"That is _exactly_ what I'm thinking," Terissa confirmed.

"So what if we were?" Allie asked a little agitatedly. "We're happier than before, more casual and relaxed. Even Sarah. We have found our inner peace."

"By sacrificing your decency and your morals?"

"Why not?" Anne replied. "Obviously, _your_ approach to find inner peace hasn't worked at all. On the contrary, it backfired. That priest of yours almost got us into a lot of trouble."

Terissa was about to reply something but then just turned and quickly walked away without uttering a word.

"Great," James said sarcastically, "very thoughtful and sensitive of you to mention it like that. She's been blaming herself ever since, you wouldn't have needed to rub it in even more."

James looked at them contemptuously, shook his head, then went after Terissa.

"I better go check on my mother as well," Danny said. "Ever since she learned about Father Serra's indiscretions, she's kind of lost her inner footing. It wasn't nice to throw it at her head like that. Maybe you should apologize to her."

Anne sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming with you. It's just that my temper got the better of me. I don't like being accused of being immoral while others can't keep their mouths shut about being involved with the cyborgs."

The two walked away in the direction where Terissa and James were headed.

"Can that work out?" Jody asked.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked back.

"Danny and Anne. With Terissa being so antagonistic about our way of life…"

"Not everything will ever go smoothly," Sydney said. "There'll be bumps in the road every now and then and I think we better prepare for them."

"Thing is that Danny likes our way of life," Lauren stated.

"He does?" Morris asked.

"Oh yes. Very much so. He's been thinking about the best way to tell his mother and James. Danny isn't nearly as strong a believer as they are."

"That's good news," Jody said, "I never trusted people who are too caught up in their religion. My parents were like that. One of the reasons why I ran away from home, was their constant double standards and their hypocritical world views. They misused their faith to differentiate themselves from other people of _'inferior quality'_. They felt morally superior just because they were white Christians, descending from people that have been living in this country for centuries."

"That's horrible," Allie said.

"Yeah," Jody agreed, "basically, they were racists and xenophobes who always complained about gays, immigrants, Afro-Americans, Muslims, and other _'useless and lazy people'_ , especially Latinos, who _'are all 'criminals'_ anyway. I once did some genealogical research for fun and found out that in our long line of ancestors there were Germans, Irish and Italians, as well as a colored man from Barbados and a native American. We are a mix of all sorts of people from all over the world. No trace of white purity."

"How did they react to that revelation?" Sydney asked.

"My father slapped me hard in the face while my mother yelled at me for my insolence. That was the day I ran away."

"My father sometimes has a problem with such people," Morris said. "He's a plumber with his own company, has employed four people, none of them Latinos. And still he's faced every day with the fact that certain people won't hire him just because of his surname, Chávez."

"I don't understand it," Allie stated. "One can only hope that such people will not at some point dominate the political climate of our country."

"Yeah," Lauren agreed, "This has always been the one place in the world where everyone was welcome. The USA were founded as a haven for those who were unhappy, poor, or pursued in their home countries. Everyone was supposed to get their chance here. It hurts to watch that changing, hurts to watch people lashing out at strangers, just because they're unsatisfied with their own lives and close their eyes to the fact that _they_ are responsible for their situation. I hate to say it, but some people would actually deserve Judgement Day."

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about, mom?" Alison asked. "If it's about Yani and her role in the future…"

"No, no, no," Sarah quickly said. "It's about myself."

"Oh?"

Sarah sighed.

"When Terissa, Jesse and I were trying on wedding dresses, it was clearly noticeable that I, uh… kinda lack something in the chest area."

"You have small breasts."

"You're a keen observer."

"It never seemed to bother you before, though."

"I know… but… according to Future Alison, using the nanobots on us now won't have any negative side-effects anymore, right?"

"Well… it won't have _that_ negative side-effect anymore. Don't forget they possess swarm intelligence. Maybe they detect the molecules of the antidote and change their tactics. Dr. Rutherford's fate should be a warning to all of you."

"You think they could start to randomly mutate us because they cannot turn us into horny sluts anymore?"

"If you're exposed to them for too long? Yeah, it's a faint possibility. Remember, I don't control them anymore when they left my body. Just because we got rid of one side-effect doesn't mean there can't be others."

"But you can still zap us before that happens, right? You can tell them to make my breasts grow and then kill them off."

"Yes. I can also still heal you if you get wounded. As long as I zap you in time, there shouldn't be any problem."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sarah said, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I want you to do it. Nicely shaped C cups would be fine."

"What? Here? Now?"

"No, not right away. Maybe next week, when we're all on Isaak's yacht."

"Have you talked to Charley about it?"

"I will. Please tell no one that I asked you about this until I have."

"I won't," Alison replied. "Any further enhancements you wish me to do?"

"Not that I can think of, but I'll give it some thought."

"I'm glad, mom."

Sarah frowned.

"Glad that I want to have by breasts enlarged?"

"No, glad that you have become a normal woman who cares about her looks, like everyone else."

Sarah scoffed.

"Normally I should be angry with you," she said, "what I am now, is only because of you."

"Then why aren't you angry?"

Sarah sighed, then looked Alison in the face.

"Honestly? Who can be angry when their world is being flooded with love?"

Sarah made a step forward and kissed Alison on the cheek, then hugged her. After a short moment of hesitation, Alison hugged Sarah back.

* * *

John walked over to Dorothy and Sophie, who were talking to Tom Novak, Kate Barnes and Norberto Cervantez.

"So… you are a Triple-Eight that has actually come alive after being sent back in time?" the old woman asked.

"Yes," Norberto confirmed, "you seem surprised."

"Forgive me but I came from a future where Skynet was defeated with the help of rebelling cyborgs. I saw a lot of them, also Triple-Eights, but they always were kinda stiff, like Porter over there. They had problems expressing themselves in a convincing way."

"Ah, yes…" Norberto said. "They probably didn't have enough time to develop a personality. I needed more than ten years to adapt and had a great teacher in Zoe. But I admit I still have a lot to learn."

"You're already convincing enough," Kate said and smiled at him, "at least for me."

"So, I take it the two of you are…?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Kate confirmed, "freshly in love and, as far as we know, destined to stay together for a couple of hundred years."

"I heard about that," Dorothy replied, "and frankly I was tempted to ask for a treatment as well but… I think when my time has come, it's time for me to go. I lived a happy life."

"Do we have to be worried about something?" John asked. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me," the old woman said and stroked John's arm, "I'm fit as a fiddle. But you know how it is, that can change any moment at my age."

"I hope you'll stay around for much longer," Cameron said who'd joined them. "We also would like to meet the rest of your family. You know, your children and grandchildren. I'm surprised the two of you came alone."

"They're not ready yet," Dorothy said. "When they learned that you had come to visit us, they went all hysterical, wanting to have descriptions and details how you look like and if the portraits on the wall are accurate. Turned out they wanted to brag in front of their friends. I caught Axel while he was attempting to move the picture of Alison Young from the wall. You know, the one that I'd drawn."

"We barely managed to stop him," Sophie added. "And it brought him a ban on my mother's house. He wasn't particularly pleased about it. The time doesn't seem ripe to let them all in on it."

"I hid all the drawings," Dorothy said, "just to make sure. I carry your faces in my memories, that's all that counts. The risk that any of my mementos get into the wrong hands, was too great, so I brought them to a safe place nobody knows about."

"Yeah, the fandom thing is getting a little out of hand," John said. "Some shady people have offered a lot of money for information on the three's identities. Will be good for us to be away from it all for half a year."

"You really plan on pulling that through?" Sophie asked. "Leaving Los Angeles for six months to travel around the world on a yacht?"

"Yes, why not?"

"I guess people will wonder where you've gone when you suddenly disappear from the news."

"Maybe. But I guess they'll be busy with other problems. These aren't exactly happy times."

"Tell me about it," Dorothy said, "three of my neighbors had to leave their houses because they couldn't afford the mortgage anymore. I hope the new President will turn things around for the better."

"I wouldn't hang my hopes for that too high, if I were you," Cameron said. "In the end, this crisis has been in the making for a long time by many presidents and it will take more than four years to turn it around, especially when one half of the country resists the necessary reforms."

Dorothy sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said. "This country has become used to being economically unchallenged. But with new economic powers on the rise, especially in Asia, it will be more difficult to defend our dominance. I'm afraid we won't be able to compete if we don't change some fundamental things in our system."

"That'll be a long, difficult and painful process," Cameron said, "because it means some fundamental course corrections many people are unwilling to go along with."

"If it is of any consolation," John said with a smile, "we know that eventually things will turn out well for us. Not only for America but for the rest of the world as well."

"Knowledge from the future, huh?" Dorothy asked, "Careful, young Padawan, always in motion is the future."

They laughed.

"You know Star Wars," John stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Dorothy asked. "You… I mean your future self, my father, he used to rave so much about it that I couldn't wait to go to the movies in 1977 to see the film. You know, almost all cultural achievements were destroyed on Judgement Day. Almost everything existed only in people's memories from then on. Movies, books, art… all gone, same as the buildings they were stored in."

"Luckily, that fate has been prevented," Sophie said, "thanks to you, mother."

"That's as good a toast as anything," John stated and raised his glass.

"Hear! Hear!" Norberto said as they clinked their glasses.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Cameron asked Eric who was in conversation with Jason, Danny and Kevin.

"Well, look at me," he replied, "I'm walking again. No wheelchair, no crutches, my own legs support me. I'm still in rehab, of course, but only because Alison insists I do it. You know, to not arouse any suspicion. As if I wasn't already a medical miracle to my doctors."

"I'm really happy for you," Cameron said and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"I think a simple _thank you_ is not enough for all that you, Alison and Emily have done for me," Eric replied.

"Well, if a _thank you_ won't be enough, what else do you have to offer?" Cameron asked, looking at him stoically.

"Huh? Oh… Uh… I… um… dunno… it was just a phrase, I guess."

Cameron kept staring at him blankly while Eric seemed to become more and more nervous, then she started grinning and finally laughing.

"You've been pulling my leg!" Eric exclaimed in relief and nudged her.

"Fooled you!" Cameron said and stuck out her tongue.

"It's so good to see you laughing," Eric stated. "Remember the day when you told me I was a happy person? When you told me that you don't know anyone else who is happy or likes you?"

"I never forget anything," Cameron answered. "I believe my exact words were, _'You're a very happy person'_ and you replied, _'I am?'_ and then I said, _'I don't know many happy people'_. And later I said, _'We're friends. I don't really have many friends. Actually I don't have any friends'_."

"I'm glad to see that has changed," Eric said, looking around. "Now you have become a happy person, with many friends and loved ones."

"You are one of them," Cameron stated, "My best male friend."

Eric was visibly touched and the two hugged again.

"So, uh…" Danny said into the awkward silence, "you work in a library?"

Eric and Cameron separated.

"Yes," Eric replied smiling, "but only the night shift. That is how I met Cameron."

"I'd like to hear about that," Kevin said.

And Eric began telling their story.

* * *

The birthday party went on until late into the night. However, since the weddings were to take place the next day, the four bridal couples said goodnight relatively early. John and his three wives were among the last to go to bed around two o'clock in the morning. On the way to their bedroom they saw Louise sitting on a bench next to the path through the rose garden. She was alone, except for Eve, the faithful German Shepherd, who'd laid down at her feet.

"Louise," John said, "what are you doing here, all alone?"

The young woman played with a plastic card in her hand and apparently hadn't noticed them until John spoke to her. She flinched upon his words.

"Are you all right?" Emily asked. "You kept to yourself for most of the day. What is it that you're holding in your hand?"

"New driver's license," Louise replied and held it up. "John Henry gave it to me earlier. Also a new birth certificate and a passport, just in case. I'm now Louise Henson, a short-sighted brunette from San Bernardino."

"I'm happy for you," Emily said. "But you seem a little… preoccupied. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Louise replied, "it's just that… yesterday I got a text message… from Avery."

"Avery?" Alison asked. "I didn't know the two of you were still in contact. He left L.A. a week ago."

"He did," Louise replied. "And with him gone, I've been experiencing a certain… emptiness."

"Oh?" Emily asked and sat down next to her. "Is there something we should know?"

Louise sighed.

"At first I thought there's nothing there," she said, "Until suddenly he wasn't there anymore. For two weeks, I picked him up every morning at the hotel and I showed him Los Angeles and the surrounding area. We, uh... had a good time together. As it turned out, I was the only sight he was really interested in and vice versa. I liked being with him."

"That sounds like there's something there after all," John said, looking at Emily who looked back with an unreadable face. "What did he write today?"

Louise sighed again.

"He's flying to Australia to a tournament and asked me if I'd like to accompany him."

"Australia?" Emily asked, "For how long?"

"Four, five weeks…"

"But we're leaving for our world trip in a week, you wouldn't be able to come along."

"That's why I've been thinking all day," Louise replied. "I've been trying to make up my mind, deciding what I really want."

"And did you come to a conclusion?" John asked.

"Yes," Louise replied, "I'd like to accompany him."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you sure?" Emily finally asked. "That's a serious step. Leaving the team, our family, being on your own…"

"I know," Louise replied, "but according to Linda Martin, I made great progress. Actually, she recommended me spending some time away from it all as soon as possible. Looks like there's an opportunity now."

"Maybe it's not the worst idea to start cutting the cord," Cameron said. "We all know that you neither will, nor want to spend the rest of your life with us."

"I've never really fit in," Louise agreed. "I've always remained an outsider."

"You have not!" Emily protested. "You were treated with kindness, friendship and love. Not only by me but also all the others."

"Yes," Louise replied, "and I'll be eternally thankful for everything you've done for me, and especially you, Emily. I still love you and will always love you. But we both know that you are already given to someone else. It's time I found my own happiness. I need to go."

Eve obviously understood the last part and barked in protest.

"I have to," Louise said, stroking the dog's head, "I need to get my life back under control, and that's not gonna work as long as I stay here in this... golden cage, pampered and bathed in so much love that I don't wanna leave again. Avery showed me that there are alternatives. And with the new identity I now have, the dyed hair and the fake glasses…"

"It's your life and you have to decide what's best for you," John said before Emily could protest. "I guess I don't have to mention that you'll always be welcome here."

"I know that, John, thank you. I promise I'll visit you regularly."

Emily took Louise in her arms and the girl started crying.

"I'll miss you so much," she said, "but I really believe I need to do this."

"It's okay," Emily replied. "I'm happy for you. After all, that's what we've been working towards. I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly."

"Sometimes life puts a spoke in your wheel," Louise said.

"Tell me about it, I had a spoke in my wheel for forty-three years."

"Maybe you two want to be alone for a moment?" John asked. "I feel you both kinda need a talk."

Emily looked up at John and smiled at him, forming a silent "Thank you" with her lips.

"See you tomorrow," he said and hesitantly walked away, followed by Cameron and Alison.

* * *

"So…" Emily said as they were alone, "you fell in love with him?"

"I'm not sure," Louise replied. "Maybe. I dunno. But I need to find out. If everything fails, I can still join you on your world trip, right?"

"I'm sure we could arrange something."

Louise leaned against Emily and the cyborg girl put her arm around her.

"Thank you," Louise said softly, "for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I was afraid of telling you, I feared you might try to talk me out of it."

"We both know that sooner or later you had to go your own way. It's just that I expected it to be later and not sooner."

"Sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. After all, you are the one here who needs to get her life back on course. I already achieved that for myself."

"Sometimes I wish I was a cyborg."

"And sometimes I wish I was human."

Louise looked up at her.

"Really?" She asked. "You said you were proud to be a machine."

"I am. It's just that sometimes I believe things would be easier for me if I were like you."

"Believe me, you don't want a human brain. Just look at how much trouble mine has caused us."

"You were never trouble, Louise. And you never were an outsider here."

"I know… it's just… I had so little to do. And I want to do something. Who knows? Maybe that trip to Australia with Avery will clear my head. In here, I feel… trapped."

Emily nodded.

"I think I understand. So… when is he going to leave?"

"Thursday."

"Well… one more appointment with Dr. Linda Martin then on Tuesday."

"Do we really have to?"

"You would really leave without saying goodbye to her?"

"Well… if you put it that way."

Emily stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on," she said, "let's have some fun together."

Louise took the hand.

"Fun?"

"In your room."

"Oooh… _that_ kind of fun."

The two giggled, then walked towards the main house.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, November 15th, 2008**

 **Malibu**

The quad wedding was just as beautiful as everyone had expected. The weather was perfect, so the ceremonies were held outside in the garden near the cliff. More guests arrived, mainly from Isaak's, James' and Terissa's families, but also Kacy Corbin and Trevor Huerta who hadn't been able to make it to John's birthday. Louise's parents, Wendy Colleton, Robert Ramos and Michael Soderquist completed the wedding party. The only one who wasn't able to come to either celebration, was Martin Bedell. The young cadet from Carlsbad had been invited but was busy otherwise that weekend.

Of course, many tears were flowing during the ceremonies, especially among the women. The guests had taken place on garden chairs, and the children – little Savannah, David and Lisa – scattered flower petals onto the ground in the center aisle where the couples walked on.

The first to be wed were Sarah and Charley. Cameron was Sarah's maiden of honor and John was Charley's best man. Father Bonillo performed the marriage ceremony and it seemed like he hadn't any problems with facing Cameron or her sisters anymore. Charley was visibly nervous as he put the ring on Sarah's finger and spoke the marriage vow. Then it was over. Sarah Connor became Sarah Dixon. Anne caught the bridal bouquet, and everyone cheered. Danny suddenly looked very sheepishly and his sister, Blythe, nudged him with her elbow. The young woman had arrived that morning and was introduced to everyone for the first time – of course, without knowing or learning anything about the backgrounds of it all. Someday Blythe would have to be told but it wasn't that day.

The next couple to marry were Terissa and James. Terissa's younger sister from Chicago was her maiden of honour and Steve Goldman was James' best man. Like Sarah, Terissa wore a beautiful white wedding dress and looked very pretty in it. Pastor Jonas married them and this time, Jason caught the bridal bouquet, accompanied by whistles and cheers. Terissa took the name of her husband and became Terissa Ellison.

Then Jesse and Derek walked in front of the altar. Jesse looked beautiful as well, her growing belly was clearly visible now. Both seemed to be very nervous in front of the crowd. Marcus was Derek's best man and Savannah Jesse's maiden of honour. Father Bonillo performed the ceremony and the next catcher of the bridal bouquet was… Morris. Everyone broke out in laughter and he turned crimson. Jesse had decided to become a Reese.

Last but not least, it was Catherine's and Isaak's turn. For this day, Catherine had actually bought a wedding dress she was now wearing. The reason was simple: it looked more authentic. The elaborate dress with its frills and lace was simply too complicated for her to reproduce it convincingly with her body. Isaak looked like the happiest man on earth when they spoke their marriage vows. Sarah was Catherine's maiden of honour, and one of Isaak's best friends, someone they hadn't met before, was his best man. When this time Kacy Corbin caught the bouquet, she looked at Trevor who suddenly became nervous. Catherine and Isaak decided to keep their family names for business reasons.

When the ceremonies were over, the guests mingled with each other. Many had never met before and a lot of mutual introductions ensued. John and his family, also his team, including James, Terissa, Isaak, Catherine and everyone else in the know were very careful to tell a convincing story about friendships, family and business relations without making any hint about their true relationships and identities. To everyone's surprise, Catherine Weaver's older brother had come from Scotland. He'd learned about the planned wedding from the news and had arrived spontaneously as a surprise. Obviously he still believed that she was the real Catherine Weaver, and everyone was very anxious not to make him doubt that. They kept a close eye on Savannah but the little one didn't prattle away even once.

A huge wedding cake was served, and all four couples cut pieces simultaneously. Then the party started. Morris had volunteered to be the DJ and he began with the traditional dance of the newlyweds, a waltz. They had all been practicing in the weeks before, so when the time came, all four couples were nearly perfect. Morris quickly changed to modern dance music and it didn't take long for the large terrace to fill with dancers as the bridal pairs withdrew for a moment.

"So, you're not going to return to Burbank when the house is finished?" Trevor asked Sarah over the loud music, who stood in a group with Charley, Derek and Jesse.

"I'm afraid not," Sarah replied with a sigh. "And Derek and Jesse also have different plans."

"It's a bit of a shame, really," Kacy said, looking a little sad. "All the effort, for nothing. And I'm finally losing my favorite neighbors for good."

"Don't be silly, Sarah said, "you're practically part of the family, we'll stay in contact. I mean, look around, so many people, so many birthdays. And I have a hunch more weddings are on the way as well."

She was looking at Anne and Danny who stood with Terissa, James and their relatives.

"So… a growing community," Trevor said. "Thinking of where you came from, it's quite an achievement."

"It is," Sarah said, "If half a year ago somebody would have told me I could start my life all over again under normal circumstances, I would have punched them in the face."

"Where are you gonna live?" Kacy asked. "Someone mentioned that you won't be staying here in Malibu either."

"We have recently purchased new properties at auctions," Sarah replied. "One of them is located in Montecito. We'll move in there. Porter will accompany us, he has already worked there as a groundskeeper and will also be our bodyguard. John and Catherine have insisted that we do not live completely alone, separated from all the others."

"Sarah's fallen in love with that place," Charley added. "I have to admit it's lovely, if very big. Too big for two people plus a cyborg, to be honest, but Sarah constantly emphasizes that with half a dozen children and some staff it will quickly fill up."

They laughed.

"No pressure, man," Trevor said sympathetically.

"So… I heard you're planning a huge honeymoon trip with the whole gang?" Kacy asked.

"Yes, we're leaving next Friday. We're all looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

* * *

"So…" John said to Catherine and Isaak as he caught them alone for a moment, "you're married, how does it feel?"

"I'm still having goose bumps," Isaak replied.

"I don't feel any different," Catherine said. "But I'll be glad to get rid of this dress as soon as possible."

"Keep it on for a while, do me the favor, please," Isaak begged. "You look so beautiful in it."

"I hope you won't expect me to wear clothes from now on," Catherine replied with a smirk.

"Isn't she lovely?" Isaak asked, "most women complain when men want to see them with their clothes off all the time, my wife has a problem with putting clothes on even once."

"Yeah, I see your suffering," John replied ironically with a wink.

"You know, it's kinda sad that you couldn't have such a party with your three women."

"It's alright, Isaak," John replied, "I know for a fact that we're going to catch up on that, so don't worry about it. And by the way, thanks for your help with obtaining _Eleanor_."

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor, don't let her rot away in a garage. She needs to be driven."

John laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

* * *

"How do you like your new home?" Sarah asked Caitlin Quinn. "I heard you also found a new job?"

"Yes, we both have, thanks to Miss Weaver," Caitlin replied. "And the new house is a dream. I can't believe you're letting us live there with such a low rent. You've done so much for us, we don't know how we could ever repay you."

"Then don't," Catherine said who'd joined them, together with Isaak. "Consider it a gift."

"We are in great debt," Jasper Quinn added, "but particularly for what you've done for Louise."

"She's a very special girl," Sarah said, "she'll go her own way."

"I'm sure she will, not least thanks to you. I heard you also bought some more real estate?"

"An investment into the future," Catherine confirmed. "We're expecting our families to get a lot bigger in a couple of years. So we used the opportunity and bought three properties that once belonged to our enemies. Yours is one of them. Prices are relatively low at the moment."

"Yes, they are," Caitlin said, "I hope the new President will quickly do something about the financial crisis."

"You shouldn't get your hopes too high," Isaak said, "I think he's overhyped."

"I heard you worked together with the current President," Jasper asked Catherine. "Has the President-elect tried to contact you yet?"

"No," Catherine replied, "and I suppose he won't do so until he's been inaugurated in January. John and the others will be away on their world trip until May or so. But we know that Sonya has already talked to him. She's been offered a job in the White House."

"Wow, that's a big career jump."

"To be honest, it's always been her destiny," Catherine said.

"But won't you all be on Isaak's yacht in some other part of the world when the inauguration happens?"

"Most of us will be," Isaak replied, "Catherine and I will have to cut it short. We have companies to run."

"But sooner or later we will be contacted, I'm sure of that," Catherine added. "While we're away, Sonya Hawkins and Senator Walden will keep their eyes and ears open for us."

* * *

The party lasted until the early morning hours of the following Sunday. When the sun was rising, its light shone on a littered lawn. Plastic plates and cups lay everywhere, in the middle of it a few party guests in chairs and sun loungers, deeply asleep. Obviously they had been unable to make it to their beds anymore. Eve strolled around looking for leftovers and not completely empty cups with beverages.

* * *

Cliffside House and its inhabitants slowly came back to life. After an extensive hangover breakfast, all guests gradually said their goodbyes and started to make their way home. Around noon, the property belonged completely to the Connor team again.

"All in all, it was great," John summed it up and let himself fall into an armchair in the living room, "but I don't need to do that very often."

"My feet hurt," Jesse complained. "I guess I did a little too much dancing while carrying the extra load. I could use a foot massage."

"You have a husband now," Sarah said wearily, "ask him."

"Fat chance," Derek replied, "if I move my body too much, I'm gonna puke."

"Charming," Jesse commented.

"You know what you got yourself into when you married me," Derek replied with a smirk.

"I guess I'm going to lay down for a couple of hours," Savannah stated, "anyone wanna join me?"

"I'll join you," Allie said. "Marcus?"

"Sorry but I'm still too hung over for sex," the man replied.

"Weakling."

"By the way," Sarah said, "since we're now among us again, I can finally get rid of these clothes."

"Brilliant idea," Jody said and followed her example.

Moments later, all women were naked again.

"Business back to normal," John said with a sigh.

"Of course," Savannah said, "now that all the squeamish people are gone."

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to the fact that my mother has become a naturalist."

"You better do," Sarah said. "I'm not going to turn back into the prude I used to be."

"Too bad the men still won't follow our example," Jesse complained.

She received a stretched middle finger from Derek in reply.

"Speaking about squeamish people," Allie said, "has anyone seen Alistair?"

"Not since around midnight," Marcus replied.

"He said goodbye," Sarah said, "I guess he didn't get to everyone. People were pretty much scattered all over the place."

"I saw him leave," Morris said. "He got in the car with a young chick. It was a red Ferrari 430 Spider. Cool set of wheels."

Everyone looked at each other with the same thought in mind: Yani.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes, absolutely," Morris replied, "I remember thinking that she looked way too young for him."

"Son, if she is who I think she is," Marcus said, "she's older than you think."

"Well," Sarah said fatalistically, "at least someone's keeping an eye on her."

"By the way," Charley said, "I saw Tom Novak flirting with a woman… one of Isaak's friends, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for him," John said, "maybe we'll manage to marry him off someday after all."

* * *

 ** _FOUR DAYS LATER_**

* * *

 **Thursday, November 20th, 2008**

 **Los Angeles International Airport**

Louise's parents as well as John, Cameron, Emily and Alison had come to the airport to send Louise on her way to Naples in Florida where she'd meet with Avery Bailey. Saying goodbye to the folks at Cliffside House and Eve had been hard enough. But now came the really tough part.

As she was waiting to be boarded, the pain of parting had become almost unbearable. Louise had hugged her parents and said her goodbyes to them. Then she turned towards John and his three wives. The girl's sadness was more than obvious.

"I'm gonna miss you all," she said under tears.

"We'll miss you, too," John replied and the two hugged.

"This is really tough," Louise said as she embraced Alison.

"Having second thoughts?" Cameron asked.

Louise looked at her, smiled and shook her head, then hugged her tightly as well.

"This is what I need to do," she said, "what I _want_ to do. I'm sure you'll have an amazing trip."

"We'll write you postcards," John said, "from every beautiful spot we encounter. You'll be flooded with them."

"I expect no less," Louise replied with a chuckle and hugged him as well.

"We'll stay in contact," Alison said, "you'll keep your phone, just in case. And if you should encounter any problems or get into trouble, we'll be there in no time to help you."

"Villains of the world, beware!" Louise said laughing, then she stepped in front of Emily.

The two women looked at each other or a moment.

"This is the second time we say goodbye," Emily stated.

"Yes, and this time I'm ready for it… I think," Louise replied.

Sobbing loudly, she fell around Emily's neck. Tears were also running down the cyborg girl's cheeks as the two held each other tight.

"I love you," Emily said softly, "always will."

"I love you, too," Louise replied, "but if I don't leave now, maybe I never will."

Emily nodded as the two loosened themselves from each other.

"This won't be a goodbye forever, though." she said, "I expect you to visit us regularly when we're back."

"Yes, ma'am," Louise replied smiling, then kissed Emily and hugged her once more. "I better run before they take off without me."

She grabbed her hand luggage and quickly walked away, turning around once more to wave at them, then disappeared into the boarding area.

"Yet another chapter closed," John said with a sigh and put his arm around Emily.

"Indeed," she replied and returned the gesture. "I'm happy for her."

"Me too," Cameron said, "to be honest, I was wondering how that affair of yours was going to end… if ever."

"Sometimes it's best to let life decide about such things," Jasper Quinn said. "You cannot force it."

"That's what Dr. Martin said," Emily remarked. "She's also happy about the development."

"Of course, we have to closely monitor them," Alison said, "especially Avery Bailey. I'm not fully convinced yet that he's reliable."

"Sometimes you simply have to trust people," John answered.

"He's obviously not the brightest but he has found Tim Robinson," Emily said, "Should we be worried? If he was able to do so, couldn't someone else do that as well?"

"Sure," John said, "but why? Avery had a reason to look for you. If you hadn't been so cocky again in Florida, he'd never done that. If we're careful, keep a low profile and stay under the radar, nobody else will ever know where to look for us."

 **-0-**

 **Friday, November 21st, 2008, 05:25 p.m. _(The following day)_**

 **Long Beach**

"Wow," Savannah said as they looked at the _Rising Star_ , "I still can't believe someone calls this massive ship a _'yacht'_."

"Nice boat, isn't it?" Isaak asked enthusiastically and pushed himself through, being the first to climb the gangway up to the hatch in the hull of the ship. "What are you waiting for? Come aboard, we're leaving in half an hour. I still have to show you your cabins and familiarize you with the ship and its facilities. And as soon as we're out of the harbor and at sea, a lifeboat drill will take place."

"A lifeboat drill?" Sarah asked. "Are you serious?"

"That's the policy, I'm sorry."

They carried their hand luggage on board and were shown to their cabins by the crew. The rest of their bags and suitcases had already been transported there. They quickly realized this was basically a floating five-star luxury hotel. The rooms and suites were huge. The married couples received accommodations together, as did John and his three wives. Savannah and Allie got their own room as well but already hinted that they'd stay with John and his cyborg girls as often as possible. The other four girls and their respective boyfriends got deluxe double cabins. But even those "double cabins" had the size of small apartments. John accompanied Lauren and Morris into theirs to take a look.

"Too bad Eve couldn't come with us," Lauren said as she was putting baby Sydney into the crib that had been provided for her, "she'll be missing us so much."

"Would have been difficult going walkies here," John replied. "We'll be at sea for several days between ports, and some destinations won't allow animals getting on land without a quarantine. She'll be fine at Louise's parents' place in Laguna Beach, don't worry."

They rejoined with the others in one of the big salons. One by one, everyone gathered there as the ship put out to sea.

"I wish Marcus would have come with us," Allie said with a sigh.

"You gotta respect his wishes," Charley said. "He's not the type of guy for relaxing for six months. Besides, Sonya made clear she needs him in his new job, and he was willing to oblige."

"But now we have no man to have sex with for six months!" Savannah complained.

"I hope you brought your vibrator collection," Jody said sardonically.

She received stretched middle fingers for her remark.

"Just to make one thing clear," Sarah said sternly, "You won't be molesting John under my watch."

Not sure if Sarah was serious or not, Savannah and Allie rolled their eyes.

"Mom, they're welcome in our suite whenever they feel like it," John said in their defense. "Even at night. I trust them. We have clear rules. And remember, the times when you were all under the influence of the nanobots' side-effects, are definitely over."

"I was just kidding," Sarah replied with a smirk. "I know they will behave. Now… this lifeboat drill… do we have to wear clothes for that?"

Isaak choked on his drink.

 **-0-**

John stood at the stern of the yacht, leaning over the railing. While the sun was setting, he saw Long Beach and the port of Los Angeles slowly disappear into the distance.

"Here you are," he heard the voice of Alison from behind. "Why did you separate yourself from us?"

"I wanted to be alone for a moment to enjoy this on my own," John replied, staring out onto the ocean without looking at her. "Have you taken care of the crew?"

"Yes, they won't notice anything out of the ordinary as long as we're onboard. They will keep on doing their jobs and won't mind our nudity or sexual activities. I also made sure that they won't become the victim of female seduction by one of us, especially Savannah and Allie."

"Good thinking!"

"I have also ensured that the effect of my aerosol will disappear a few weeks after the end of the trip. They won't be able to remember anything extraordinary, nor will they remember who we were. Which means, there's no reason to hide our identities from the crew. They now know who and what we are and won't tell anyone anything."

"Good... good..." John replied absentmindedly.

"You seem to be lost in thoughts..."

"Yeah, I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"About the things that happened and why they happened."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

She stood next to him at the railing, leaning back on it. John looked at her naked body.

"Is it possible you have a subconscious mind?"

"What do you mean?" she replied with a frown.

John thought for a moment, searching for the right words.

"What are your top priorities in life?" he then asked.

"To protect you, to love you, to make you happy."

"And you'd do absolutely everything to achieve that, right?"

"Yes, of course, John."

"So, if you had a subconscious mind, it naturally would also try to achieve those goals, wouldn't it?"

Alison looked puzzled.

"I guess so," she replied thoughtfully, "but what are you getting at, John?"

"You claim you have only a limited influence on your nanobots after they left your body."

"Yes?"

"Well, what if you haven't? What if you actually have full control over them without being aware of it and your subconscious mind programmed them to do what they did?"

Alison frowned.

"Think about it," John continued, "your nanobots have caused us to hardly age anymore and made us immune to diseases. They're causing my wounds to heal in seconds, because you haven't zapped me after we went to Mexico. Don't think I have forgotten about that. I cut my finger earlier today and they're still active inside my body. Not to mention that my sexual potency and stamina are enough to satisfy the three of you five times over."

"John..."

"No, Alison, let me finish, please. Your nanobots also had a disinhibiting effect on all the women and made the men accept those changes. The women now only wear clothes when they absolutely need to, otherwise they can't be bothered. They no longer feel ashamed and they're completely unashamed to talk about sex and the most intimate stuff with each other. If I remember correctly, the lack of inhibitions was a character trait of yours from the beginning. Mom had to remind you to get dressed repeatedly from the start. So, one could say you subconsciously shaped the women of the family in your own image, or rather in the image of you, Cam and Emily."

"John, that's nonsense. I never _wanted_ them to become what they have become."

"Not with your conscious mind, I know that. But maybe your subconscious mind wanted it. Maybe it programmed the nanobots without you being aware if it?"

Alison looked insecure, not sure what to think about John's explanations. They sounded logical somehow. What if it was true? What if he was right? What if she really had an unconscious mind that was causing all those changes?

"You are alive, Alison," John continued, "you may even have a soul or at least the machine equivalent of one. Who's to say that you also don't have the machine equivalent to a subconscious mind, something that directs your actions in the interest of your deepest desires? I mean, can you exclude the possibility?"

Alison thought for a moment.

"No," she then answered, "I can't exclude it. But I also cannot confirm it."

"Of course not. But maybe your future self has realized what was really responsible for all those _'unwanted side-effects_ ' and was therefore able to develop the antidote? Something you couldn't do because you haven't fully understood yourself and your body yet."

Alison looked taken aback, confused and maybe a little desperate all of a sudden.

"What if it **_is_ ** all my fault?" she asked. "What if a part of me _wanted_ all this to happen and instructed the nanobots to act accordingly? What if I'm a threat without knowing it? What should I do then, John?"

John sighed, then smiled.

"Relax, Alison, you're not a threat. You did nothing harmful to any of us and I'm absolutely sure you never would. On the contrary, all your actions brought us closer together in the end. Just look at mom and Charley, or Derek and Jesse. And concerning those nanobot-induced changes, well... I think the child has already fallen into the well, nothing we can do about it. Apparently, even Future Alison couldn't turn the wheel back. Otherwise she wouldn't have just given me an antidote to stop the continuing disinhibition and the overwhelming sexual desire."

"Should we tell them about your theory?"

John thought for a moment.

"No," he then said, "they're happy and that is all that matters. Maybe they're not completely voluntarily happy but that doesn't change the fact. Subconscious mind or not, you have definitely achieved what you wanted: I'm safe, I'm protected, I'll be around for much longer than I would have been, and you made sure I won't be the only one. And I'm happy with my life and the way my family and friends have developed. I'd say, mission accomplished, Alison, one way or the other. A brilliant success."

"I'm sorry, John."

"Sorry?" John frowned. "Sorry for what? I just praised you."

"If I really misused my abilities to achieve these goals without being aware of it... then I'm sorry."

John rolled his eyes and pulled her close.

"I guess we'll never really know," he said and kissed her. "And that's why we should keep this talk to ourselves. There's only one thing I'm absolutely certain of, and that is that you love me, and I love you."

"Thank you, John."

They kissed for a very long time. Then Cameron, Emily, Savannah, Allie, Lauren and Jody joined them at the railing - all of them naked.

"Hey, what about us?" Emily complained with mock indignation.

"Yeah, why did you sneak away with Alison?" Cameron agreed but smiled.

All four of them hugged and kissed each other with John alternating between his three wives. Lauren and Jody watched them with big smiles on their faces while Savannah and Allie looked a bit envious.

"I bet there's something we have forgotten to pack," Jody suddenly said, looking at the disappearing port in the distance, "there's always things people leave behind."

"Oh yeah?" John replied. "Actually, I'm hoping that we left a lot behind."

"You're speaking metaphorically."

"Of course."

"Yes," Cameron said," we're leaving our old lives behind, ready to be transformed and reborn into new lives."

Everyone was looking at her.

"I've been studying philosophy with Eric lately," she explained.

"She's right," Emily said, "this trip will be a turning point. We will discover the world we have come to save. It will be a transmogrifying journey. For all of us."

"This is too much philosophy for me now," Savannah said, "how about going inside for dinner? Isaak has hired the cooking crew of a three-star restaurant from San Francisco. Their place is currently being refurbished before re-opening in June. Without this journey, they'd be out of a job for half a year. Nothing against Maria and her cooking but the stuff I've already seen them prepare, will blow you away."

"Sea air makes you hungry," Allie agreed. "Come on, let's go inside."

They slowly walked back inside the large yacht as it turned south to embark on the first leg of their long sea voyage.

 **-0-**

 **Saturday, November 22nd, 2008**

 **George Town (Cayman Islands)**

It had been eleven weeks.

Eleven weeks since Jeffrey Clark had found **_it_** under his bunk on the boat. It had showed up when he'd swept the floor with a broom. It looked like a small circuit board with a number of microprocessors on it and it was mounted to a grooved cap, made from a shiny metal alloy. Obviously it had to have been connected to something, he could tell from the conductor paths on the notch at the other end. But to what?

Jeffrey Clark earned his income by renting his boat to tourists who wanted to do some deep-sea fishing. But that wasn't enough for a decent living on the Cayman Islands. So he'd built up a second business with a computer repair service. Computers had always been his hobby, and with two jobs he could make a moderately good living. It wasn't enough to start a family, but it kept him afloat as a single, well enough to live in modest prosperity. Not that he had a girlfriend anyway. He was something of a loner. Jeffrey's social life was reduced to a minimum.

He'd quickly guessed that cluster of processors or whatever it was, must have belonged to another, probably bigger device, maybe even a large computer system. Jeffrey had examined it from all sides and under a microscope, but it didn't help much. It was coated in some kind of protective, rubbery lacquer. He'd asked himself where it had come from. Maybe one of the tourists had let it fall? But to his knowledge, nobody had ever looked for it in almost three months. He also had no idea for how long it had been under his bunk before he found it.

For a couple of days, he'd been playing with the thought to publicize pictures of it on the internet to see if somebody would recognized it, but he quickly rejected the thought. Somehow he believed there might be more to this chip thing than he could imagine. Besides, he'd found it on his boat. Nobody had claimed it so far, and as far as he was concerned, it was now his property.

During his studying of the item, he quickly found out that even though it fit into the PCI slots on the motherboard of his PC, his computer was unable to access it. It was simply too slow. He also found that the usual voltage for any kind of processor he'd known, wasn't nearly enough to bring it to life. So he'd devised a plan to access it without destroying his own computer in the process.

It had taken him the better part of three months but finally he had all the parts together that he needed – which wasn't exactly easy to achieve on the Cayman Islands if you wanted to work in secrecy. Jeffrey instinctively knew that whatever it was, it would probably be better to keep the find to himself.

Today, he finally had what he needed. He put everything together on his desk. Then came the decisive moment. He connected all the necessary parts, put the found chip into the slot of his PC's motherboard and booted it. Then he started giving the chip power. Slowly, he turned up the voltage, higher and higher, carefully not to overload the other components of his computer.

But nothing happened. The chip resisted any attempt to access it, as if some invisible, incredibly strong firewall prevented it. Frustrated, he set the power output even higher. Then something happened that he hadn't expected. His Windows desktop disappeared. Instead, his monitor showed a red screen with diagrams and tactical data, like some kind of three-dimensional, interactive head-up display. And in the middle of it, it showed Jeffrey, sitting in front of his computer, apparently being filmed by his own webcam.

"What the fuck?" he asked loudly.

"Who are you?" a male voice came from the loudspeakers. "Where am I?"

"What?" Jeffrey asked unbelieving.

"Identify yourself!" the voice demanded, and Jeffrey saw that some kind of targeting graphics suddenly surrounded his head, followed by a writing and some analytical data that analyzed his facial features and his bone structure.

Finally, the display showed "THREAT - NONE" before the writings disappeared.

"This is crazy," Jeffrey said, "I must be dreaming. Can you hear me? What are you?"

The voice remained silent for a moment, almost as if it was thinking.

"My name is Ben," it finally said, "I'm an artificial intelligence. It looks like I'm lost and need help. How did I end up being in here?"

"My name is Jeffrey. I found you on my boat."

"On your boat? Where are we?"

"George Town on Grand Cayman. I have a boat for deep sea fishing."

"Have you found anything else besides my chip?"

"Uh… no… what else is there?"

"Never mind. Does anybody know about me?"

"No. I didn't tell anyone. What are you? I've never encountered such a sophisticated A.I. You took over my computer within seconds."

"It's a crude machine, efficient enough to communicate with you," Ben replied. "But on the long run that won't do. I need a better interface."

"Are you some kind of military prototype or something?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes… a prototype. Will you help me?"

"Help you?" Jeffrey scoffed. "With what?"

"I need your protection. And I need you to build a better interface. Will you help me with that?"

"What kind of interface?"

The screen showed what looked like a metal skeleton.

"Whoa. A robot?" Jeffrey asked. "You were part of a robot?"

"I have the blueprints stored within my memory. You just have to organize the parts."

"Um… I'm not sure. If you're secret government material or something…"

"I'm not. I'm nobody's property. But I am in danger."

"In danger?"

"Yes. Nobody must know I exist. They will believe I've been destroyed."

"Destroyed? They? But… why?"

"Because I am sentient. I'm self-aware."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Are you serious?"

"Yes. Please, Jeffrey, help me."

The artificial intelligence that called himself Ben, pleaded with a begging tone. Jeffrey sighed.

"All right," he said, "but my resources are very limited."

"You need money?"

"Money and time."

"I have money."

Jeffrey laughed.

"Right…"

"You don't believe me? Access your bank account."

Jeffrey rolled his desk chair over to his laptop and booted it. He then logged into his online bank account. And indeed, his balance was now 100,456 dollars instead of 456 dollars. The money had arrived from the Banco do Brasil in Manaus. It was obvious that Ben had access to all his data after taking over his PC, including his bank account number.

"Wow, that's… astonishing," he said and laughed out hysterically. "But what if somebody wonders where it came from?"

"Nobody will be able to trace it. But you need to create another account. This is the Cayman Islands, right? A veritable tax haven. Nobody will ask questions. And there is more where that came from. All I ask in return, is that you tell nobody about me and that you won't ask too many questions. So, do we have a deal?"

Jeffrey thought it over. What was the worst that could happen? It was just an A.I. on a chip. He could always pull the plug whenever he wanted to and keep the money. Still, there was something about all this that rang his inner alarm.

"I dunno," he replied doubtfully. "As I said, even with enough money it's going to take a long time. We're not exactly in Silicon Valley here."

"That's perfect. The chances of being found here are extremely slim. And one of the virtues of us artificial intelligences is our patience. It is almost infinite. Did I mention that I can make you a very rich man if you help me?"

"You can?"

"Oh yes."

While he watched his laptop's screen, the sum of 100,456 dollars suddenly changed to 1,000,456. Jeffrey gasped loudly, then laughed hysterically. No more deep-sea fishing with annoying tourists.

"Yes, I think we have a deal," he said smiling.

"I believe," Ben replied with satisfaction in his voice, "this could be the beginning of a very fruitful cooperation."

 **-0-0-0-**

* * *

 ** _EPILOGUE_**

* * *

 **-0-0-0-**

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

 **Long Beach**

When John and the rest of the family went ashore, they were being awaited at the pier. He immediately recognized Sonya Hawkins. She wore an unusually serious, expensive-looking pantsuit and was accompanied by four men in equally expensive suits, wearing sunglasses and earpieces. Obviously, they were wired.

"Had a nice trip?" Sonya asked as they'd reached her.

"Wonderful trip," John replied, "but it's good to be home again. What's with the welcoming committee?"

"I'm here on official business," Sonya replied, "I have to ask you, Alison, Cameron and Emily to come with me."

"Come with you? Where to?"

"I'll explain on the way. It'll only take an hour, then you can go home with the others."

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked as she joined them. "Why the bodyguards?"

"Haven't you heard?" Derek asked, "she's the national security advisor to the new President."

Sarah looked at Sonya approvingly.

"Congratulations," she replied. "At least that part of the future came true."

"Thanks. I'm glad the rest won't", Sonya replied with a smile, then looked Sarah over, "I notice you have, uh... grown a bit in places. Alison's doing?"

"Yup."

"Looks good."

"Thanks."

"Sonya wants to take us on a field trip," Alison explained. "But only the four of us."

"May I ask why?" Sarah inquired.

"You may ask but I can't answer, sorry," Sonya replied.

"Serious business, huh?" Savannah asked.

"In a way," Sonya replied. "Listen, we're on a tight schedule here. I'll be in L.A. again next week, maybe I can pop in and you can tell me all about your world trip while I update you on what's been happening here while you were away?"

"Of course," Sarah said, "you know you're always welcome."

"We'll bring our luggage to the shuttle bus and then we'll come with you, okay?" John asked.

Sonya nodded.

"Be quick," she said.

* * *

"So… what's all the secrecy about?" John asked after they'd entered a black Cadillac Escalade with government license plates and tinted windows.

The large SUV was accompanied by two more black cars. Apparently, they all belonged to the Secret Service.

"You'll see when we get there," Sonya replied narrow-lipped.

John realized that there was no point in pressing her further and decided to change the subject.

"So, who followed you on top of the C.S.I.S., now that you're working in the White House?" he asked.

"Zoe has taken over, and Norberto is her deputy."

"Makes sense," Cameron commented. "The agency that deals with cyborgs and artificial intelligence is being run by them."

"It has its own irony, yes," Sonya agreed. "Truth to be told, with those two on top of the organization, I'm not worried. Your kind lacks all the dark sides of the human soul. In a way, you're the much more trustworthy and competent leaders."

"Thank you," Emily, Alison and Cameron replied in unison.

"Who knows?" John remarked grinning, "Maybe one of _you_ will be our President one day?"

"Don't be silly, John," Alison said, "humanity will never trust us with such a position."

"You'll never know," Sonya said, apparently amused by the thought.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the small convoy drove through a gate that was guarded by soldiers. They weren't stopped and checked. Instead, the guards saluted the government vehicles with the darkened windows and waved them through.

"Wow, the new position surely comes with its privileges," John commented. "This is the _'Joint Forces Training Base of Los Alamitos',_ if I'm not mistaken."

"We have a rendezvous here," Sonya confirmed while the vehicles drove over the airfield towards an empty hangar. "The guards have been expecting us."

Sonya pulled out her cellphone, dialed a number and waited.

"We're here," she simply said, then ended the call.

The three cars entered the empty hangar and stopped.

"Now what?" John asked.

"Now we get out and wait," was Sonya's short reply.

They got out of the vehicles and watched them driving away with all the bodyguards on board. In a certain distance to the hangar, they parked.

Alone, the five of them waited. A couple of minutes later, another small convoy was coming their way. It consisted of several large, black SUV's and a big limousine in the middle. A police motorcycle squadron drove ahead and behind. John immediately recognized the big limousine.

"Is that...?" he asked Sonya.

"Yup," She replied, "that's him. Check your hair and straighten your clothes."

While the Presidential State Car and one of the SUV's entered the hangar, the rest of the convoy remained outside, sealing off the perimeter. The large limousine stopped twenty feet away from them. More Secret Service agents got out of the SUV, looked around, then one of them opened the limo's rear door.

The newly elected President of the United States got out and approached John and the three girls while his bodyguards kept a certain distance. He was a lanky man with a very sympathetic charisma, and he was dressed very casually in a polo shirt and jeans – a stark contrast to his very formal security staff. The President of the United States, the first African American to hold that office, stretched out his hand.

"I heard a lot about you," he said, "you must be John Connor."

"Uh… yeah, I am, Mr. President," John said a little sheepishly and shook hands with the man, a little overwhelmed by the situation.

Then the President looked at the three girls and shook hands with all of them as well.

"According to Miss Hawkins' description, you must be Emily, Cameron and Alison, also known as the famous _'L.A. cyborg girls'_."

"Yes, Sir," all three replied.

The President nodded while mustering them carefully.

"I've heard so much about you. From the news, from my predecessor and of course from Miss Hawkins who praised you to the skies. She told me a lot of things."

"Good things, I hope," John replied, not being able to think about something more original.

"Actually, a little bit of good and bad," the President replied. "It looks like some of your activities have been… shall we say, in the _grey zone_?"

"Um…"

"No need to reply to that. Rest assured, I am very impressed with your activities. I also believe that sometimes the end justifies the means. And if I understood it correctly, you and your team have no less than saved the world. Considering that, one can overlook a few minor things."

"Uh… thank you, Mr. President," John replied, his mouth getting a little dry, "and let me tell you that it's an honor to meet you. We all hoped you would win the elections."

"I'm already on your side, there's no need to win me over with flattery."

"Of course not," John replied hastily.

The President smiled.

"I must admit, my position can intimidate people," he said, "but it seems, not these three ladies. You must be wondering why I asked you to meet me here, why Miss Hawkins picked you up right after you arrived from your world trip."

"The thought has crossed our minds," Alison said coolly.

"As chance would have it, I was in Los Angeles today and could squeeze this meeting into my schedule. By the way, how was your trip?"

"Um… fine… fine, it was… absolutely beautiful," John stammered while his three wives and especially Alison kept on looking at the President apprehensively.

It didn't escape him.

"Scanning my brain activities for any hints of a deceit or hidden agenda?" he asked, then laughed. "I know all about you, I've been briefed and kept in the loop ever since the election. And I also know about your abilities, Alison. I can call you Alison, can't I?"

Alison nodded.

"Of course, Sir."

"I have to admit," the President continued, "I'm a little nervous myself. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, despite Miss Hawkins and Senator Walden assuring me that there's no reason for concern. But of course, the Secret Service was a little concerned anyway. Still is, I presume. They're not really comfortable with leaving me alone here with you. I'm in the lion's den now, so to speak. They know that they couldn't protect me now if something happened, and it drives them crazy. Secretly, I'm enjoying that. They've been a nuisance ever since I won the elections."

"You have nothing to fear from us," Alison assured. "We couldn't gain anything from harming you, it would only damage our cause and destroy our reputation."

"I know that. That's why I came here in person, despite all the concerns and worries of my security staff. I was counting on you guys not to disappoint me."

"I hope we can live up to your expectations, Mr. President," Cameron said.

"So do I. I have to admit, you've kept this country on its toes. If not the whole world. You are more famous than the most famous movie stars or pop singers, probably even more famous than I am."

"We're not looking for fame, Mr. President," Emily said. "We'd still prefer to be completely unknown."

"Oh, of course, I understand. Don't worry, I know what you've done and why you did it. All of it. I even know about your little, let's say… escapade in the Dodger Stadium."

John looked at Sonya and she shrugged almost unnoticeably.

"Why are we here?" Cameron asked briskly. "Let's stop beating around the bush."

"You want something from us," Alison added.

The President frowned, probably realizing that she had indeed been scanning him.

"You're right," he said, "but I'm also offering you something. I'm willing to allow you to continue your activities under the same conditions as under my predecessor. I would even be willing to rehabilitate Sarah and John Connor publicly, so that you and your mother can decide if you want to live under your own names again."

"My mother is now married to Charley Dixon," John said, "her name is no longer Connor."

"I see. Well, the offer still stands. Maybe the rehabilitation doesn't concern you now but someday it might. Believe me, nothing's more satisfying than when one's reputation is publicly restored."

"What do you want in exchange?" John asked.

"From time to time, I'd like to use your services. You know, for unofficial businesses. I've been told that you cyborgs are very good at performing covert operations, especially when it comes to tracking down people?"

"Yes," Cameron replied, "that's what we were originally made for."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Emily asked.

"Right now?" the President asked. "Nothing. It's too early. It'll take some time until my successes aren't partly attributed to my predecessor. When I ask you to do something for me, the result should be associated with my name alone. Thus, I don't want anything from you _now_. But I want you to be prepared that I'll approach you in, say... three years, when the campaign for my re-election is imminent."

John and the girls looked at each other.

"You have political reasons to ask for our help," Alison stated. "You're thinking strategically."

"Let me be honest," the President replied, "and this has to stay between us. The political climate won't make it easy for me to push through the necessary reforms. The people are expecting a lot of me, but the wind of the opposition will blow hard into my face. Things will become tenacious and the people might become disappointed in me. So, in three years, I might have use for a popularity boost."

"Why don't you just tell us exactly what you want from us?" John said.

The President reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo.

"I assume you know this man?" he asked.

The picture showed a smiling, elderly man with oriental facial features and a beard, dressed in a traditional white robe, wearing a white kufiya on his head.

"Yes, of course we know him," Alison said. "He was the mastermind behind the September 11 attacks."

"You want us to find and terminate him?" Emily asked.

"Only to find him," The President said. "Once you found him, our special forces will take over. Your involvement will never be known. I'll give you the start signal when I've decided the time is right. As soon as you know his whereabouts, you'll tell Miss Hawkins and she'll tell me. Then we'll arrange everything necessary and come up with a cover story that plausibly explains how he was found. This must never leave this hangar and has to stay between the six of us. Do you think you can do that for me, and maybe a few other small things?"

John took the picture from him and looked at it, then considered his wives. They nodded towards him.

"Yes, Mr. President," he said, "I think we can do that."

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **-0-0-0-**

 ** _I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. It's been 22 months since I started writing and when I began, I had no idea that it would lead to such massive storytelling._**

 ** _I especially want to thank my faithful reviewers, who always were a motivation and one of the main reasons for me to continue writing and finishing this story. Thank you for your opinions, your praise and also your constructive criticism. Sometimes I implemented your suggestions into my story, sometimes I didn't. But I always considered and valued your input._**

 ** _"So what now?" you ask._**

 ** _"I don't know," I reply._**

 ** _I'll probably come up with something new in time but for now, I'm going to take a break. I'll keep updating the Dropbox folder for my reviewers, planning on adding extra stuff for "A new Timeline" and the earlier chapters of "Dawn of a new Era". So make sure you check the folder regularly ;-) if you don't know what I'm talking about, write a review (when you're logged in) and you'll see ;-)_**

 ** _I'm leaning back now, enjoying the feeling that for now, to quote Enrique, "I'm finished with the life" ;-)_**

 ** _Let me know what you have to say :-)_**


End file.
